In the Midst of Death and the Moon
by A. Marie Ben
Summary: In the shrouded secrecy of two different worlds; alliances must be made to stave off a threat to both planes. Youkai and Shinigami must unite to keep back one common enemy. Story renamed and retooled from, The Heirs Apparent.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I do not own Inuyasha; Rumikio Takahashi does. I do not own Bleach; Tite Kubo does. I make no money from writing this fiction. All original characters belong to me.

Prologue

Mizuki stood overlooking the very bustling city below her from her high rise in downtown Tokyo. She

sighed deeply and went back to her desk and sat upon the leather seat. She put her feet up and counted till

ten. The negotiations with the American firms were not going well at all. She leaned forward and picked up

the telephone and dialed quickly.

"Hey! Where are you? I am still stuck at the office and I just wanted to let you know. You know you can go to the estates in the north and hunt." She said as she tapped a pen against the glass of her desk.

"Okay. I will try and see you soon. I mean I cannot port out in front of a bunch of ningen." She said laughing.

She hung up the phone and sat back against the executive chair. Karu and she had managed to stay mated since the seventeenth century. They were best friends still and managed their peoples and this huge company. The ningen had no idea of how many of them were actually youki of ancient stories and that suited the youki community just fine. She again looked out over the city and old pain filled her. Her mother was enshrined in the West and her jii-chan was still not quite right. Her own sire was still affected by her loss and she was grieved for him all the time. Her many siblings were now scattered all over the world and her eldest brother still ruled quietly in Manchuria. Her life was predictable and stable; that was what her mother had fought like hell for and the empire that her children now had. The ningen truly had no idea where the power truly lied and the youki liked it that way. Mizuki stood up and went to the wall and touched a photograph of all her siblings. She smirked as she saw Uncle Ishin and her sire too. She wiped away a tear that fell and missed her mother terribly. She sighed and angrily wiped away her lone tear and grabbed her suit jacket. She would check her voicemail later and pray that the numskull Americans wizened up. She undid her long ebony hair and untucked her crisp white cotton button down. She called on the car service and waited in the garage. She saw a shiny black Lincoln pull up and she slipped into the back seat. She looked at the driver and nodded. He knew where to go. They all knew where to go. She settled back as the car exited the garage and made a left on the street. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a very strange sight indeed. She pressed closer to the glass of the window and watched what appeared to be a warrior of old brandishing a katana of immense yoki. He was fighting something quite grotesque and her blood heated.

"Stop the car!" she commanded.

The brakes were heard squealing and she pushed open the door. She moved slowly towards the warrior and watched fascinated.

"Who are you?" she called.

The man turned around and seemed surprised that she even could see him. His black hair was long and his eyes were gray. His haori and hakama were as black as his hair and he wore a light green almost white scarf around his neck.

"I am surprised you see me." He stated as he sheathed his weapon.

"You dispatched that thing quite nicely." She said bluntly.

"How is it you see me?" he asked coolly.

"I see many things." She stated as coolly.

"I do not have time for inane discourse." He said turning away.

"I am Mizuki and you are?" she demanded.

"Kuchiki Byakuya. How is it you see me?" he demanded of her.

"I guess you could say that I am not mortal." She said crossing her arms.

"Pardon?" he asked surprised.

"I am presuming you are a shinigami correct? Well if there are still shinigami then why can there still not be youki?" she asked amused.

"Youki do not exist. Those are demented tales of drunken houshi." Byakuya stated.

"A disbeliever. No issue Kuchiki-sama. I hope I may see you again." She laughed.

"Hopefully not." He said dryly.

Mizuki suddenly found herself highly annoyed and threw him with a wave of her hand. She opened her hands and a car suddenly exploded near the arrogant man. He jumped back with a hand on his weapon and she had ported out. He looked around in utter disbelief and stared at the spot where she had been standing. His interest was piqued and he intended to find her. He continued to stare at the spot she had stood in and looked around to try and find the irksome female. He would admit if only to himself what a gorgeous onna she was. She bore a strange tattoo on her forehead that she made no effort to hide. He shunpoed and actually caught sight of her as she was slipping into the back seat of a black sedan. She turned her head and stared at him for a moment. Her eyes were a strange reddish brown. She motioned for the car to stay still and she opened the door to step out.

"What are you?" he demanded in a calm voice.

"I told you but you did not believe me." She said smirking.

"Do not try my patience commoner." He snorted.

"Pardon me? Did you seriously call me a commoner? You are too funny!" she said laughing.

"Then enlighten me." He stated in a low voice.

"I am the daughter of a hime and a lord. You really are an arrogant ass. I do not suppose wherever you come from you have not heard of Lord Sesshomaru? He is my jii-chan." She said amused.

Byakuya perused her form with his cold grey eyes and she smirked the whole time. She realized that even to this obvious shinigami who her grandsire was.

"Who was your mother?" he asked in a slightly more cordial tone.

"My mother was Lady Asuna Orlovich. My sire is Lord Naraku." She said smiling.

"Your mother was a famed warrior. You are telling me that she was a youkai?" the man asked in disbelief.

"Hai. She was half inu and half kiang shi to be exact. My father is a hanyou as well." Mizuki said leaning against the door of the sedan.

"Your claims are spectacular." Byakuya said raising a black brow.

"Well assuming that I can see you and that surprised you then I would say my claims are not too spectacular. Look this discourse is fun and all but I have a mate at home; I have not seen him in several weeks and I intend to make his homecoming quite memorable." She said flipping her ebony tresses over her shoulder.

"Mate? You mean husband?" the grey eyed male inquired.

"Well according to modern times we are married but Karu is my mate. You have proved quite amusing." She said slipping back into the car.

She motioned for the car to go and she caught the shinigami watching her as she drove away. She intended to ask her uncle what he knew. She smirked to herself and actually hoped to see the man again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki came into the drive that led to the Sendai castle. She was thrilled to be home and exited the car quickly. She ran into the main hall and saw her mate of the last four centuries. His obsidian eyes roved her form brazenly and neared him. Instantly their lips were melded and hands began stripping their cumbersome clothes away.

"Zuki." He groaned in her ear.

"Karu you act as though you missed me." She laughed.

"Miss you? Hai I missed you my love." He said in a husky tone.

He ripped open her white shirt and exposed her breasts. His black eyes held profound lust as he lowered his ebony head. He began tonguing one peak and then another in a sudden haze of passion. He heard her exhale and he was glad his father was not here at the moment. He tore through her expensive pants and lifted her against the wall.

"I hate being away from you. I hate thinking those mindless ningen men stare at you." He whispered in her ear.

"As if they compare to you? Karu, talk later. I need you." She whined.

He smirked that after all these years, she still became a wanton mess when they came together. His fingers slipped through her nether lips and he groaned in her ear.

"You are a little vixen my mate." He purred against her throat.

"Stop talking! Fuck me!" she hissed.

He grinned at her and he thrust into her hard. She cried out and met his desperate thrusting. She clawed at his back and their cries were muffled as their lips collided. It was a quick and intense session as she groaned heavily as she tightened on his cock. He shuddered as he spilled his seed and exhaled loudly as he came down from his orgasmic bliss.

"When are we going to have anymore babes?" he asked softly.

"No idea Karu. You do realize we have many, many years to decide that. You are proud of our Nori are you not?" Mizuki asked as he slowly sat her on her feet.

"Of course I am. How could I not be? I do not want to fight again." He sighed.

"Then quit bringing it up. I will let you know when I am ready. How was Los Angeles?" she asked as she picked up her shredded clothes.

"Disgusting as usual. I hate the filth of the city air and the stink of all those sweaty bodies. I hate living in Tokyo too." He groused.

"Well that is the price of success my dearest. Oh! You will never guess what I saw tonight." She said as they made their way to their room.

"What was that?" Karu asked as he undid his black hair from his hair tie.

"I think I saw a shinigami!" she exclaimed.

"They still exist? So what did it say?" he asked intrigued.

"Well he was an arrogant ass. He seemed shocked I could see him but I mean how could I not? He brandished a katana against this evil looking thing and dispatched it with ease. Reminded me of the old days." She laughed.

"Well you do see the other planes with ease. Come on I want to see you wet all over." He said mischievously.

"Hai. Kamis, I have missed you so much." Mizuki said burying her nose in his neck suddenly.

"I would not leave if I did not have to. I have never not loved you Mizuki." Karu said seriously.

"I know. Come on." She said dragging him along.

They started round two in their huge marble tub and finished making love in their lavish western style bed. Mizuki stared out into the night as her hand went through Karu's silk like hair. She could not stop thinking about the shinigami and hoped she would see him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki listened to the head of the board of directors. She was unusually distracted and looked up and sighed.

"Look I am sorry. My mind is wandering. Why not take an early afternoon and call it a day Ayana." Mizuki said stretching.

"What has you so distracted sister?" Ayana asked.

"Nothing and maybe everything. I miss mother and I probably just need to go home for a little while." She said standing and grabbing her denim jacket.

"Mother would not want you moping over her demise." Ayana pointed out.

"I know that! Do me a favor and call our sibs. We need to have a family reunion." She said heading for the door.

"All of them?" Ayana asked raising a black brow.

"Hai all of them!" she snapped.

"You're the boss!" Ayana sighed.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes then left her office. She headed up a multimedia empire that fronted her family's extensive real estate holdings as well as their many positions of power within the ningen governments. She walked down the hall till she reached the elevator and pressed the button down.

"It took research to find out who you are exactly." She heard from behind her.

Mizuki turned and stared into those grey eyes that she had been obsessing about since the previous week. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and he wore plain clothes this time. She looked down his form as she took in the very modern but expensive jeans and a white button down shirt.

"I think I preferred you in your haori and hakama." She remarked casually.

"I think I prefer you silent." He stated raising a brow.

She grinned widely and stepped into the elevator and motioned for him to come. He stepped on and she leaned against the wall. The elevator jerked a moment as it began its slow descent down.

"Why should it matter if I can see you?" she asked.

"Most people cannot. What you saw was my spirit form." He said crossing his arms.

"I am able to see into different planes. In fact my mother bore a fey youkai a daughter. Well call them wraiths but you may know them as Tomoshibi. You know come to think of it Mother did mention a shinigami named Teruyoshi. She did not call him shinigami but a shikyo konjou." Mizuki stated.

"I see you know more then what I previously thought." Byakuya said in a surprised tone.

"Well being a little mysterious is not a bad thing. I am going for a drink would you care to join me?" she asked.

"Drink? As in what?" he asked disdainfully.

"There are no sordid sake houses near here but I was planning to go to the corner cocktail lounge." She said crossing her arms.

"Lead the way." He said meeting her eyes.

The elevator doors opened and Mizuki led the way through the granite and glass lobby. She opened the front doors and turned right. She went to a swanky looking lounge with the sign over the door that read, Den Aqua Room. Byakuya was not comfortable but it also was not a hovel. She led the way to the bar itself and sat upon a seat. He sat next to her and a bartender winked at her and she smiled.

"Sachio, give this man whatever he wants." Mizuki said smirking.

"As you wish Miss Orlovich." The bartender known as Sachio said.

"What will you have Kuchiki-sama?" she asked.

"Port please." Byakuya said sitting casually.

"Hai." Sachio said as he went about his business.

"What are you drinking?" he asked curiously.

"I like martinis and very dirty." She said eyeing him.

"I feel as though I am being looked upon as prey. Stop it!" he snapped.

"Why are you here Kuchiki-sama?" she asked point blank.

"If you are what you say you are then I think we can be of mutual benefit to the other. If a certain enemy of my kind were to know that your kind still existed then that could cause problems for all concerned." He said bluntly.

"I see. Well you can speak plainly as this whole lounge is full of youkai. The bartender is an inu." She said sitting back watching him.

His face registered shock and he did look around. They all appeared quite normal to him but he did feel the hum of raw power.

"How many youkai are there?" he asked surprised.

"How many species or how many individuals?" she asked in return.

"Individuals." He stated bluntly.

"I imagine there are millions. We hide to the ningen our true natures but we still thrive. We interact with each other mostly." She said smiling.

"How did the Soul Society not know?" he asked surprised.

"We are not unsophisticated bumpkins you know. We have ways of co-existing and living our lives." She said happily.

"You indicated that your mother passed on." He said.

"Boxer Rebellion of last century. She went to aid my eldest brother and was killed by all things by a bullet to the head." She said bitterly.

"I am sorry." He said softly.

"Yeah well my father is still not over it and neither is my uncle. She had several mates hence the hugeness of my family. She tried to be honorable and it killed her. I have sworn off the old ways and frankly I care not for most ningen." She said bluntly.

He stared at her as she sipped her martini. His port sat untouched and she slid the glass closer to him. He picked up and began sipping as well. She was beyond lovely and thoughts of his dead wife passed through his head. He did not show it but it hurt to think about. He watched as she shed her business blouse of crimson cotton and he saw a lace chemise underneath.

"You are not shy." He said bluntly.

"Why should I be? I am four centuries old and believe me when I say; I have a handle on my yoki." She said suddenly downing her drink.

"Sachio? Can you please keep them coming? Karu left town again." She said with a scowl.

"Your mate?" he asked.

"Hai. Karu has been around me since I was three years old. He has always been there." She said as she suddenly downed the drink as soon as it was put in front of her.

"Memories must be painful." He said wisely.

"Am I that obvious? Well I must be. He is headed back to America to deal with our holdings there. I get sick with worry all the time. He could port there as easily as fly but we must put up pretenses." She said in a more bitter tone.

Byakuya put a hand over hers to try and stop her but she slapped it away. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her become quite inebriated rather quickly. No one seemed to care and no one seemed to notice but him. He sighed and realized he would have to see her home.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"A block from here when I stay in the city. You are so serious; you remind me of Kenji." She laughed.

"Kenji is?" he asked as he stood.

"Sachio! Send the bill to the company." Mizuki said as she too stood.

She picked up her blouse and jacket and walked through the front door. He had to keep up with her as she staggered very little. She walked outside and headed north. He followed her and she led the way to a very rich and very lavish apartment building. The doorman opened the door for them and she went to the elevator.

"Why are you following me?" she asked turning around.

"It would be wrong of me to not see you home safe." He said indignantly.

"Hang your fucking honor shinigami! Honor sucks! Honor kills or have you not figured that out?" she said suddenly furious.

He neared her to steady her and she beat at his chest. He held her arms and he noticed striping on her wrists. She growled in anger and tried to jerk away from him. The elevator doors opened and he gently pushed back and they ended up inside of it.

"What floor?" he demanded softly.

"The penthouse." She snapped.

He pressed a button and the doors closed. They went up and he still held onto her. Her arms were soft in his hands and he suppressed his natural attractions. The doors opened and she jerked away from him. She waved her hand and the door opened. He was surprised at her abilities and he silently followed her into the huge sprawling apartment. She proceeded to strip out of her expensive denim trousers and he gasped softly. She wore matching lace panties if that was what they could be called. Her backside was exposed and she turned to stare at him.

"You are still here? You are old enough to have seen an onna's body. Should you like anything more to drink?" she asked slurring slightly.

"No and I think you have had enough." He said flatly.

"What are you going to do? Is your job not slaying those beasts?" she asked laughing.

"I told you that it is wrong to not see you safe." He said rather fiercely.

"And I told you to fuck your honor. I am home and you can leave. Come back later if you want to discuss this supposed threat." She said falling upon a lush leather couch.

He came closer and lifted her chin. Her eyes were stormy and pulled him down near her lips.

"You are very beautiful but I imagine you know that. What pain have you suffered that makes you think you have to see to me?" she asked against his mouth.

"You remind me of my wife who died long ago." He said bluntly.

"How long were you married?" she asked.

"Five years." Byakuya stated in a hoarse voice.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

His breathing was rough and he knew this was wrong. His mind kept telling himself to back away but her lips were right there and he constantly denied himself. His grey eyes met her mahogany ones and he actually did not move.

"This is awkward." She said softly.

"Hai." He said trying to pull away.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. He groaned into it and he ended up pressing his body against hers. She groaned too as she felt his obvious desire pressed against her through his jeans. She ended up invading his mouth and sweeping her tongue and mating his. He pulled back after several intense minutes of wonderful kissing and he caught his breath.

"You should probably go." She said in a deep voice.

"Hai. He nodded.

"We can forget this later." She said leaning back into the couch.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She reached down and caught the hem of her chemise and pulled it over her head. He stared at perfect breasts with rosy tips. This was not his normal behavior but at the moment he did not care. He knelt in front of her sofa and caught her panties in his fingers and pulled them down. His breath caught a second when he stared at her very thin patch of black curls. She was a vixen he could tell and desire coursed through him. He did not want to think of duty to his house or to the Gotei Thirteen at the moment.

"We will forget this." He murmured.

He slipped a finger through her lips and was surprised at the wetness he encountered. He met her eyes and she implored him. He slipped his finger into her center and she moaned softly. He pulled his finger back and tasted her. She leaned forward and began unbuttoning his shirt and his hands went to his jeans. She had helped him undress and he pressed her back into the softness of the sofa.

"What am I doing?" he asked roughly.

"Not sure. Kamis you are beautiful." She said then tongued a male peak.

He sucked in his breath as she sucked on the turgid flesh. He felt a hand wrap around his cock and his mind became mush. He denied his needs too often and he groaned. She threaded her fingers around his neck and pulled him down into a greedy meeting of their lips. Her lips drugged him and he threw all caution to the wind. His cock was suddenly aching with need and her mere scent was further clouding his brain. He was not use to this physical body but he growled into her mouth and she nibbled his lip.

"This is not me." He said breathlessly.

"Hai. Shut up." She snapped.

She guided him to her entrance and then grasped his taut ass and pulled him toward her pelvis. He slid in and shut his grey eyes. His arms were shaking as her walls clutched him tightly. He released a low groan and she did too. He refused to fight it and began pulling back and thrusting forward hard. She cried out in a sweet moan and Byakuya bit his lip as intense pleasure skated down his spine. This had been the last thing on his mind but her general air reminded him of Hisana. She wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and he moaned louder as he was seated deeper. She met every thrust with her own and he fought back his own release. She was not especially loud but her sighs and soft moans were driving him over the edge. He stopped suddenly and she squeaked in surprise. He maneuvered himself into a sitting position and she straddled him.

"I need to touch you." He managed.

She nodded and Mizuki felt his lips around one nipple; she leaned her head back and sighed in pleasure as he suckled her hard. She squeezed her walls tightly around his delicious cock and she felt his body shudder. He growled as if a youkai and began nipping roughly at her breasts. He tongued and lightly bit her tips till they ached. She whined softly and ground her hips into his. Byakuya leaned his ebony head against her chest and grasped her hips and began guiding her hard and fast. Her breathing became faster and he managed to rub her clitoris with two fingers. She felt the beginnings of an intense release overwhelming her and she ground harder against him and began rotating her hips to increase the wonderful ache. Both of them were groaning as their actions brought about a building of wonderful reaction. Her long black tresses fell around them as she experienced a sudden blinding explosion. She shook hard against him and he too allowed himself the sweet release. Her arms wrapped around his body as they spasmed together. Guilt would hit her later but at this moment she did not care. The constant ache and pain of loss this creature understood. She unfurled her arms and allowed herself to fall back against the cushions of the couch. The beautiful shinigami stared at her and she looked back with sleepy eyes.

"There is a bathroom next to the bedroom. I imagine you will want to shower." She said softly.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Feel no guilt Kuchiki-sama as I will not either. Call upon me as soon as you are able. I need to sleep now." She said untangling her legs from his body.

Mizuki stood quite naked and left her clothes where they had fallen. Byakuya watched her back as she went to her bedroom and quietly shut the door. Never in his long life had he had such an encounter. It smacked of immorality but he would muse later. He gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom she had indicated. He had to get back to Soul Society and ascertain the movements of the hollows and the traitor Aizen. He quickly showered and donned his clothing. He quietly opened her bedroom door and she was asleep upon a massive cherry wood sleigh bed. The covers and sheets were in soft shades of coral. She was wealthy and obviously of noble birth. Her breathing was even and he convinced himself that she was fine. He slipped from the penthouse and went down the elevator. He began berating himself for his weakness and tarnishing his memories of Hisana. He exited the building and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki woke up with a horrid headache and memories of amazing rutting with the shinigami. She groaned as she rolled over. She grabbed at the telephone at her side table and dialed her sister Ayana.

"Ayana, I am seriously hung over. Can you deal with the meetings today for me?" she asked into the receiver.

"Zuki, what the hell is up with you? You never get drunk and you most certainly do not miss meetings!" Ayana snapped into the phone.

"Not so damn loud! Look I am morose okay? Did you call all the sibs?" she asked rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Hai and they will all be in Tokyo by week's end. You know you are acting like an ass." Ayana said in anger.

"How many times have I had to come pick up your ass from the lounge or a party? You can grow up Ayana. Where are Iyo and Kenji?" Mizuki demanded.

"They are in Seoul at the moment with Father." She answered.

"Okay. I will be in later. Just handle my morning load." Mizuki stated and hung up the receiver.

She managed to stand and grab a robe from the edge of her bed. She walked into the bathroom and took a long, steamy shower. Images flashed in her head of her past. She remembered the last time she had seen Ayumu and the pain in his eyes. She watched him die slowly as she held him to her. The damn ningen were like a pestilence and she hated living amongst them. She wondered about this Soul Society and the shinigami. She wrapped a thick towel around her body and noticed a neatly folded towel in the hamper. She lifted it up and it scented like Kuchiki. She was too fascinated with the man and she shook her head. She went to her living room and picked up her cell phone. She touched some buttons and she was connected to her uncle's voice.

"Uncle Ishin, it is Mizuki. Hai, I am fine. I need you to see if you can dig up information on the kami called shinigami and a different plane called Soul Society. I think it is strictly ningen but I ran into one. Hai, I know! You take care too. Bye!" she said closing the phone shut.

She looked around and could scent the coupling and it made her dizzy. She closed her eyes and remembered feeling him inside of her. She shook her head hard and stood up. She went about getting dressing and she pulled her long hair up into a formal style. She favored tailored suits with body hugging blouses. She put on a stark white cotton blouse that had a plunging neck line. She put on a black pin striped jacket to match the trousers she wore. She slipped into some pointed toe black heels and went about picking up her cell phone and purse. She made a quick call to her car service and exited her apartment. She went down to the street level and exited the massive building. She slipped on a pair of black sunglasses and went to the black Lincoln that pulled up to the curb. She opened the back door and slipped into the back seat.

"Thank you Shou. Can you take me to the office please?" she asked.

"Hai my lady." The kumo driver said.

She rode in silence and mused over the threat that Kuchiki Byakuya had mentioned. She almost wished it were true. She almost wanted blood on her hands and to feel her fang pulsing with her yoki. When the car pulled up in front of the building. She opened the car door and entered the building. As soon as she exited the elevator and walked into her office Ayana was flanking her.

"There are two very strange ningen in your office." She said wide eyed.

"You let ningen into my office?" Mizuki asked in a near fury.

"One is named Kuchiki and said you knew him. The other one is wild looking." Ayana said in kumo as they entered the office.

"Kuchiki-sama welcome! You are?" Mizuki asked a red haired and heavily tattooed man.

"This is my lieutenant; Abarai Renji." Byakuya stated.

"Welcome Renji-sama. Kuchiki-sama this is my younger sister Ayana. Please take a seat." Mizuki stated with authority.

The two males sat and Ayana stood by her elder sister's chair. She eyed the males with interest but kept silent. Mizuki eyed both males and the shinigami elder seemed non plussed from their rather wild encounter from the night before.

"I shall come to the point. You know what we are and we know what you are. There have been some creatures known as Bounts that have been taking the lives of mortals and these creatures are immortal themselves. They have amazing abilities and it is difficult to fight them." Byakuya said.

"I see. So you want our help in battling these creatures that kill ningen?" she asked.

"Hai." Byakuya said meeting her eyes.

"I am sorry but how is the death of mortals my concern?" Mizuki asked sitting back.

"I did not think from our discourse that you were a callous onna." The black haired shinigami said coolly.

"I thought it clear from our discourse Kuchiki-sama that I bear ningen no good will. Not many in my family does, not even my hanyou sister Emi." Mizuki said with her eyes taking on an eerie reddish glow.

"So you would damn innocents because your mother expired in a blasted war?" Renji asked.

"I have lost more then just my mother in blasted war as you say Renji-sama. I will remind you that you are in my territory. I will remind you that you will not speak to me in such a manner again." She said coldly.

"Bitch!" Renji hissed.

"Abarai, hold your tongue!" Byakuya snapped.

Ayana crossed her arms and stared at the two men. She was dying to know what the hell was going on. Mizuki was staring brazenly at the black haired man. Mizuki just met Byakuya's eyes and crossed her arms.

"This is not about honor my lady but I am not one to ask for help and I am asking for your help." Byakuya said.

"What do you want from me?" she asked bluntly.

"To fight alongside us and help us defeat these monsters. If they find out about your peoples, who is to stop them from trying to take your yoki?" Byakuya asked.

Mizuki stared at him and looked up at Ayana. Both of them had been trained as warriors and both of them had fought alongside their mother in the past. Mizuki sighed and pressed her palms together.

"When I find out what I need to know then I shall answer you Kuchiki-sama. Until then please be my guests here in Tokyo. I own the building you were in last night and you and your lieutenant may stay if you please." Mizuki answered.

Byakuya stood and bowed. Renji followed his captain's motions but had a scowl on his face.

"I suggest you wizen up boy. You stand in a room with a kumo youkai." Ayana snapped.

"I suggest you shut your trap onna." Renji retorted.

"Enough!" Byakuya said fiercely.

"Shou will take you to the apartments. Please be my guests for dinner. A few of my siblings will be coming to town. Good day to you both." Mizuki said in dismissal.

Byakuya and Renji both bowed again and exited the office. Ayana turned to her sister who had already picked up reports and began reading.

"Mizuki?" Ayana asked.

"I will talk about it later. Till then make yourself busy." Mizuki said without looking up.

"Hai." Ayana said sighing.

Mizuki watched her sister leave and her blood began stirring at the idea of facing an enemy. She cupped her chin as she contemplated what the shinigami wanted from her. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the reports that Karu had faxed from America.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Dinner in Tokyo

Renji was pacing the very spacious and very expensive apartment as his captain sat in a chair quite casually. The red haired shinigami looked at his captain and sat on the sofa rather haphazardly; Byakuya sighed and raised a black brow.

"You are like a discarded piece of clothing Abarai." Byakuya stated.

"I do not like this captain. I do not like this at all. We only have legends of these creatures and no real knowledge of their true natures. Who's to say that they are not any worse then the Bounts?" Renji asked.

"I am an excellent judge of character Abarai and I have spoken with the Lady Mizuki extensively." Byakuya answered.

"Hai Kuchiki-sama." Renji said staring out the window.

They heard knocking on the door and Renji jumped up to answer the door. Renji jerked it open and stared at a gorgeous onna with long silver hair and gray eyes. She bore a crescent moon on her forehead and magenta stripes on her cheeks. She was dressed in very casual clothes and to him she looked like a goddess.

"Umm hai?" Renji asked dumbly.

"Mizuki told me that we had guests. I am Yuzuna Orlovich; I am a younger sister of Mizuki." She said in a very lilting tone.

"I am Renji." The shinigami said again dumbly.

"Welcome Abarai-sama and you would be Kuchiki-sama?" Yuzuna called to Byakuya.

Byakuya stood and came face to face with the silver haired onna. She wore a clinging shirt of thin cotton and a long pleated skirt of black silk. Her feet had a pair of geta and he met her gray eyes.

"I am inu Kuchiki-sama. My mother was Lady Asuna as well. My sire was an inu noble within Western Lands but my elder brother raised me." Yuzuna stated.

"We know nothing of your histories." The black haired shinigami said.

"We have made it that way. We could see that the ningen would eventually out number us youki and it was decided that we would fade into myths and history. I explain my markings as tattoos and a wild childhood." She said smiling.

"How many of you are there?" Byakuya asked.

"Pups of my mother? There are many of us. Mother was a very coveted onna and she was also half kiang shi. She gave into her hormones quite a bit. There are twenty four of us still alive." Yuzuna answered lightly.

Byakuya nodded and Renji could not stop staring. She walked over and fingered his tattoos and smiled at him. She bowed low and slipped away.

"Abarai, you act as a simpleton. She is lovely but we are here to recruit this family in helping us." Byakuya stated with disdain.

"Hai." Renji said bowing.

"Go and put something more elegant on for this dinner. These are royalty we are dealing with." Byakuya stated.

"Hai." Renji stated bowing.

Byakuya went to the bedroom that he had claimed and took out black trousers and a fitted white t-shirt as they were called. He slipped the clothing on and put on a narrow black belt. He stepped into black dress shoes and left his black hair down. He exited the room and Renji came out in khaki trousers and a black button down shirt. His red hair was left down as well and Byakuya nodded. The men left and went to Mizuki's penthouse and rang the doorbell. Mizuki answered herself and Byakuya had to stop himself from gasping. She wore a teal floor length evening gown with a halter of teal lace and a plunging neckline. She wore teal colored slippers; she looked regal and quite elegant. The Sixth Division captain could not help but imagine her in the midst of his ancestral home on his arm. She met his eyes and he realized she had heard his thoughts. His eyes widened and she turned away. She had a glass of champagne in her hand and he frowned.

"You were rather inebriated last evening." He muttered.

"I will do as I like in my own home shinigami. Come and meet some of my siblings." She commanded.

Yuzuna was there as well and she too wore a formal. She wore a two piece evening number with a halter top that exposed her flat belly and a skirt portion that was slit all the way up her thigh. She smiled at Renji and brought him a glass of the sparkling wine.

"Abarai-sama welcome. Please come sit with me." Yuzuna said taking his arm.

Ayana stood in the kitchen sipping her own glass and eyed the shinigami. Her father had called and gave her a history lesson and she was not happy at all. They were ningen kami and frankly she would love to send their asses back to their plane as fast as possible. Kenji came up and hugged her shoulders.

"Little brother." She muttered.

"Ayana, you need to calm down. Your yoki is pulsing and you are liable to start spewing venom everywhere." Kenji joked.

"You are not a warrior Kenji. You and Naraku do nothing but travel and stay in fucking libraries all day." Ayana groused.

"Well guess what? We all could not be like you." Kenji snapped.

Ayana watched her brother and sighed. Iyo came over and gently punched Kenji on the shoulder. He grinned at his twin and they laughed at some shared joke between them. Ayana envied the three sets of twins. They were close and shared things that she never could or would. Judafre and Asher were in Europe at the moment; Wen and Wenling were in Changsha with Zihao. She continued to stare at her siblings and fury ate her insides. Mizuki and she had been the ones that held their mother as she died. Several tears slipped down her face and she wiped them away. She intended to follow Mizuki's example and get very drunk to drown out the pain. She downed the wine and poured more. Mizuki drifted over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ayana, it will be okay." She said in her ear.

"How Zuki? You let these things into your home and you fuck one?" she demanded.

"Stop it! I am the elder here and you will listen for Kamis sake!" Mizuki growled.

"Well I tell you what sister they were more interesting before I found out what they were. Fuck them both!" She hissed and suddenly quit the apartment.

Mizuki sighed and Byakuya watched the scene unfold. Iyo followed after Ayana and Mizuki began rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"What has caused such a sensation?" Byakuya asked softly.

"She hates ningen more than me. We held our mother as she took her last breaths and watched our fathers fall apart for about a decade. Ayana is especially close to Uncle Ishin who is her father. This is personal do you understand? I found out your Soul Society is the place that ningen souls go. You are a ningen soul with an abundance of reiatsu as it is called?" she inquired.

"Hai." He said meeting her eyes.

"Well that is just dandy. How is it you have a body?" she demanded.

"This is called a gigai or artificial ningen body." Byakuya explained.

"Fascinating. Well you are an incredible lay Kuchiki-sama." Mizuki said in a cruel tone.

"I do not make a habit of engaging onna as such. It defiles memories of my wife and I am typically above such base desires." He said coldly.

"How very noble of you. I will only help you after I have seen this Soul Society. I have the ability of porting into another plane and when you show me what this is about then I may deign to help you." Mizuki stated.

"I did not escort you here in order to engage in a sexual encounter. You were rather brazen and I do not owe you to show you the _Seireitei._" He snapped.

"Then you do not need my help." Mizuki said crossing her arms.

Byakuya felt his hands tied and the Captain General would be most displeased. He sighed and drained his champagne. Renji was enjoying the attentions of the inu onna who was laughing at his comments.

"I will escort you there as soon as possible." Byakuya answered.

"Well that is better. How about now?" she said smirking.

His eyes narrowed and he was thinking about home. She suddenly smirked then smiled wide.

"I bet I can beat you to your home. Meet you on the other side." Mizuki stated.

Byakuya watched shocked as she was suddenly not there and Yuzuna looked up.

"Oh dear. I would say she picked your brain Kuchiki-sama. I imagine she is in this Soul Society now." Yuzuna stated.

Renji's eyes widened and Byakuya nodded for them to go. Yuzuna stood as well and smiled.

"May I come and help reign in my big sister?" she asked in her gorgeous voice.

"I think that wise." Byakuya sighed.

Both men left suddenly and Yuzuna winked at her siblings. She followed the two shinigami out and went along with their preparations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki looked around at a city that looked like feudal Japan. Her heart ached as she slowly moved around. She saw the shinigami in their black haori and hakama all over the place and she realized it must be a uniform of sorts. She was stared at by several and she looked at them contemptuously. She did not know how long she would have to wait for Kuchiki and Abarai to arrive. Yuzuna seemed quite entranced by the red haired thug. She had to cool her ardor for the black haired shinigami because she truly wanted to have him inside of her making her mindless. A white haired shinigami came forward and she stared at him.

"You are from the real world?" he asked.

"Is that what you call my reality? Then hai I suppose I am from the real world. I am Mizuki and I have recently come into acquaintance with one Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji." She said coolly.

"You mean Captain of Sixth Division and his lieutenant?" the white haired man stated.

"Hai that is who I mean. They should be here shortly. Who are you?" Mizuki asked rudely.

"I am Ukitake Jyuushiro, Captain of Division 13. You should not be here but you are not mortal." He stated confused.

"I am a youki Ukitake-san. I imagine Kuchiki-sama will be here quite soon." She said crossing her arms.

"A youki? Fascinating!" Jyuushiro exclaimed.

Mizuki looked over and sure enough Byakuya and Renji appeared along with Yuzuna. Ukitake blushed when he saw her and she bowed low.

"These are the peoples you spoke of Captain Kuchiki?" Jyuushiro asked.

"Hai, Captain Ukitake. Lady Mizuki that was rather rash." Byakuya said.

"If I am to help then I will not go in blind Captain Kuchiki. My mother taught us to discover as much about our enemies as possible and never fall prey to surprise." She said bluntly.

She dared him with her eyes and his lust was raised exponentially. He remained calm but his heart was thudding in his chest. She met his eyes and there was a forbidden hunger present. Yuzuna was speaking to Ukitake and Abarai and he continued to stare at the youki onna.

"May I show you my division?" Byakuya asked.

"Hai." She said following as he began to walk.

She watched in fascination as he seemed to walk quickly. He stopped and waited for her.

"It is called shunpod or flash stepping in the vernacular." He stated.

"Very intriguing." She said softly.

They made it to his division and he showed her around. They went to his office and he saw the mountains of paperwork that he would need to get done. He sighed softly and she looked around. She waved her hand and the door slid shut. She turned to stare at him and he met her eyes again.

"Your thoughts are distracting me." She admitted.

"You are telepathic?" Byakuya asked in a quiet voice.

"Hai and telekinetic. Stop thinking Kuchiki-sama!" she hissed softly.

"Quit listening then." He retorted.

She closed the distance and began kissing him madly. He did not understand himself as he responded with abandon. He was back in his normal form and his normal clothes. She was still wearing the teal silk and he picked her up and sat her upon his desk. She ripped at his priceless silk scarf and his haori. She opened the black haori and lowered her mouth to his chest in a desperate haze. She nipped and sucked along the skin and he groaned as she left angry red marks where she lightly bit at his skin.

"Wrong! This is wrong." He groaned in her ear.

"Hai." She whispered against his skin.

Byakuya was always in control and always commanded his general area. This onna drove him to madness as quickly as Hisana had. She was kissing along his jaw and throat and her hands clutched at his back.

"Kamis! I need a clear head. Take me!" she demanded.

His eyes flew open and he hiked the skirt of her gown around her hips. She wore a garter with stockings but no panties. She was tugging impatiently at his hakama and freed his already raging erection. She threw his head piece from him and freed his hair. He lined them both up and pushed into her hard. Their breaths were harsh as he moved in her. She leaned her head back and moaned softly and released a low growl.

"Harder. Kamis please harder." She whispered.

He pummeled her hard and she came undone. He grunted softly as her walls clamped him hard in her release. He followed her and buried his face in her shoulder. Both of their breathing was beyond wild and Mizuki's chest was heaving.

"You are a drug Kuchiki-sama." She said in a breathless tone.

"You as well. Byakuya in private please." He muttered.

"As you wish. I need a bath now." She said in his ear.

"This is unseemly. I beg your pardon." He said pulling back.

"Whatever. You ningen are such prudes." She said closing her eyes.

"Your manner is foreign to me hai but you need not to continue your insults Lady Mizuki. You may have forgotten your upbringing but I have not forgotten mine. You may hang your honor but I shall not!" he stated in an angry tone.

"Whatever. Where do you intend to house me whilst I am here?" she asked.

"You may stay at my estate. You shall be treated as an honored guest but the Captain General must know that you are here." He stated in his infamous emotionless tone.

"You remind me of my jii-chan. He can be very emotionless but feels so much underneath. He changed into his true form and would not allow anyone to touch my mother for days. He howled continuously, all in the West knew those few days of his pain." She said in a distant voice.

"You were close to your mother." He observed.

"Hai. She favored my sire above all her mates and lovers. He was her life for the longest time. He was my jii-chan's greatest enemy at one time and they fell in love. I was conceived in absolute love and absolute acceptance. She bore him me, Nori, Kenji, Emi, Hibari, and Osami." Mizuki said straightening her clothes.

"That is quite a tale." Byakuya said softly.

"Well enough of my misery. Please show me some facilities. Yuzuna is almost pure inu and would scent this a mile off." She said smiling softly.

"You can teleport; why not look into my thoughts and see my home." Byakuya suggested.

She nodded and did as he said. She took his arm and they ported. He was sick to his stomach but he said nothing. He showed her to some guest apartments and excused himself to go and see the Captain General. He berated himself harshly for giving into his lust again so quickly. He shunpod to Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto to report his activities. His whole life had lost its order and normalcy all within a week's time. He sighed as he neared the First Division.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuzuna watched Renji and was absolutely captivated. Her brother would be mortified that she was even entertaining the notion of the red haired shinigami but Yuudai was very much a purist. Renji turned red as he turned to her.

"I am normally very sure of myself but you make me stutter." He admitted.

"Why is that Abarai-sama?" she asked amused.

"You said you are a warrior and a princess." He said blushing.

"Hai. I do not have the Kumosaiga at the moment but in these modern times it is not needed." She said smiling widely.

"That is your katana?" he asked.

"Hai. Actually it is called a fang. My jii-chan and Naraku both supplied their fangs for it. Mother bequeathed it to me because Mizuki already had her fang." She shrugged.

"Would you like me to show you around?" He stated as he scratched his head.

"Hai. May I call you Renji?" she asked softly.

"Hai." He nodded.

She took his arm and she knew she was being stared at. She was especially close to her jii-chan because she looked the most like her mother. He treated like a precious commodity and her brother was obnoxious in his protectiveness. She barely remembered her sire but visited his shrine often. She knew he had died saving her and it always touched her.

"You look lost in thought." Renji observed.

"I was just thinking about my real sire is all. He was a very powerful noble in the West. My brother was mated to my mother first but he was killed. My sire ended up falling for mother and they had me. A Tomoshibi brought Yuudai back and my sire was killed not too long after. It is a long and very sad story." She said smiling brightly.

"I would be honored if you told it to me." Renji stated softly.

"Well my mother made waves wherever she went. She was beautiful and very powerful. She was a lot like my jii-chan Sesshomaru but much more fiery. My brother was her best friend growing up and they ended up mating in a fit of passion. They were happy and mother became pregnant with Ken'ichi and Nori. They were both killed later by a foreign kumo and my brother died before Ken'ichi did. My real father was a very principled and very strict chichi from what Yuudai and Yuuto tell me. When mother and Yuudai were growing up they used to tear up his castle and much more. They ended up having a torrid affair that took the West by storm. My father gave up his titles and went north to Sapporo. He was killed when the Panyu lord moved to take my mother back. I do remember sitting in a pool of his screaming for him." She said wrapping her arms around herself.

Renji's eyes held deep sympathy and she turned her brilliant smile to him.

"Come Renji-kun. Let us spar at your division head quarters." She purred.

He nodded and he led her to the dojo. He saw members of the sixth division milling around and they all stared at his companion. She went to the wall and picked a katana. She weighed it in her hands and threw it to him. She picked another one and suddenly whirled on him. He blocked quickly and marveled at her speed. Yuzuna moved with pure speed and attacked with cunning and strength. Renji found himself having to block with everything he had. This was pure swordsmanship and no magic blades were used. She jumped over him and suddenly arced her blade down and smashed through the katana he held. His eyes widened and she bowed low.

"Can I name my prize?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Hai." He said mesmerized.

"You have to have an intimate dinner with me now." She said slyly.

He nodded and he felt the eyes of his subordinates on him. He helped her up and she took his arm.

"We have several restaurants here in the _Seireitei_." He said in a nervous tone.

"How about we find some place quiet and we get take out. You can tell me all about Renji." She said sweetly.

He nodded and they made their way to a sushi bar. He paid for their meal and led her to one of the many fields that were used to practice on. She sat gracefully and used her chop sticks to spear the rolls and popped one into her mouth. She picked one up and popped it in his mouth. He turned as red as his hair and chewed slowly.

"You have a bit right there." She said pointing to the corner of his mouth.

She moved quicker and wiped it away. She held his cheek and stared into his reddish brown eyes. His face was betraying his nervousness and she gave him a gentle smile.

"You are very handsome Renji-kun." She said tracing his lips with her claws.

"I uh… I guess so. Thank you." He said blushing.

She sat back and pulled him forward. She kissed him softly to loosen him up. He was a very virile man and everything she desired in lovers. She had not mated as there did not seem to be any hurry. He grew bolder and gently pushed back and began dominating the connection. She let down his red mane as he swept his tongue into her waiting mouth. She held back her true nature as the intimacy began getting more heated. He was obviously talented with his tongue and thoughts of him using said appendage over her body raced through her mind. She mewled and he suddenly pulled back.

"Your eyes." He said surprised.

"They are crimson. They change in the midst of rutting." She said softly.

"This is not right. I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It is alright Renji-kun. I am enjoying our discourse very much. I do wonder what intercourse would be like." She said wickedly.

He choked and she stood up. She lifted her nose and scented the air. She smiled widely and sauntered away, swaying her hips the whole time. Renji was mystified and followed her. He caught her undoing her halter and discarding it. She slipped out of the skirt and his eyes were wide. She looked over shoulder and stepped into the small stream. He was breathing harder and pressed himself back against a tree while trying to regain his senses.

"The water is warm Renji-kun." She called.

"My captain would kill me." He called back.

"What your captain does not know will not cause harm. Join me Renji, I am unused to begging." She called again.

He stripped down to his fundoshi and prayed like hell that Captain Kuchiki did not find out. He slipped into the water and she had let down her silver hair. She neared him and pulled him forward. He did not hesitate and began loosing himself in her sweet lips. Their arms were wrapped around the other as they became a moaning mess. Yuzuna felt his lips along her throat and she closed her crimson eyes. The hard planes of his body felt beautiful and she wanted him badly.

"Renji, so strong." She said clutching at his backside.

"I am loosing it. I need to go." He groaned.

"Why?" she asked running hands through his hair.

"We just met." He said as she lightly ran her claws down his back.

"I am a telepath and inu Renji-kun. I have a good grasp of who you are, believe me." She said lifting his chin.

"Hai." He said with shuddered breath.

She stepped out of the water and lay on the bank. The sun was lowering in the sky and it felt warm on her moonlit skin. Renji emerged from the water and lay alongside her. His breath was short as he perused her body. She was a warrior and it showed. She was lean but her hips flared and her breasts were very full. He lowered trembling lips and kissed her again but quite desperately this time. He became lost in her and he felt her remove his undergarment. She gently pushed him away and laid him flat on his back. She pressed her naked flesh to his and his eyes were squeezed shut. She slowly began lightly licking and sucking upon his battle hardened body. She moved with unhurried motions and dipped her tongue into his belly button. He lifted his head and met her eyes. He kept her gaze as she shifted and lightly caressed his member. He released a haggard sigh and she again deposited light kisses till she came to his groin.

"You are a natural redhead." She purred.

"Hai." He groaned out.

She ran her tongue along his turgid flesh. She was sensing all manner of emotion from the beautiful man beneath her. She realized that she had intentions of the long term with him. He was a perfect match for her and her personality. Yuzuna was dying to taste him and she lowered her mouth around him. He cried out softly as she enveloped him within the warmth of her mouth. She groaned herself and he moaned as she did so. She slowly took him in and let her fangs gently scrape the sensitive skin as she pulled back a bit. Renji was loosing his mind and never had encountered such an onna. She continued her sweet torture till he was begging. She released his girth and went to his testes. He groaned loudly as she licked and sucked each one a moment. His lungs felt as though they were burning and he was aching badly. He felt her shift again and she was straddling him.

"Renji look at me." She said hoarsely.

His eyes opened and he looked at her. His breath caught as she lowered herself on him. He could see her physically shake as she did not move for a moment. He watched her flex her claws and she growled loudly.

"Please." He whispered.

She nodded slowly and began grinding into his hips. He cried out as her movements were slow. Yuzuna was so lost as the feeling was overwhelming her senses. This was not just rutting and she let loose a long stream of growls as he filled her. He was very well endowed and her walls were clutching him tightly. She began touching her own jewel in an attempt to release the pressure she was feeling. Renji was too caught up in the beauty of watching her pleasure them both. He felt an unbearable pressure and immense pleasure building up. It was so much that it hurt as well and Yuzuna gyrated her hips faster. Renji felt her go first and he saw her bite into her own wrist to hold in her scream. Her massive climax triggered his own and he clutched at the soft grass underneath his hands and cried out as if in pain. He clenched his teeth as his body tensed tightly as waves of euphoria passed over him; he grunted out loudly as he finished. He could not catch his breath and she lay upon his sweaty chest.

"Kamis." He managed to whisper.

"Mmmhmm." She muttered.

She did not move for awhile and he felt lethargy overcome him. He gently shook her and she managed to look up.

"I have my quarters in the barracks," he said gently.

"Think about it in your mind." She whispered.

He thought about his cramped room and suddenly they were there. His stomach rolled but she sat up and stretched. He groaned as he felt himself getting aroused again at the sight. She smirked at him and thrust playfully against him. He knew he would get no sleep and succumbed to the overwhelming passion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki was sitting in the gardens reading and sipping tea. Her long legs were bare as they were crossed and her robe had slid open a little. Her ebony hair was down and she knew Byakuya was near. She fully expected to meet the other members of this Soul Society and finally have this threat spelled out. She would gather those of her siblings that had actually been trained as warriors and help these shinigami.

"The Captain General would like to meet with you this morning whenever you are up and about." He said from the gate.

She looked over at him and he was in full uniform. He wore a white coat over his black haori and hakama. That same pale green scarf adorned his neck. He was beautiful beyond compare and she continued to stare at him. Guilt wracked her when she thought of her equally beautiful mate.

"You know I mated Karu at sixteen summers. He is only thirty years my senior and we caused such a sensation. My mother beat him soundly and I bore Nori that same year. My father is a very strange individual in that he was not born but created. A ningen named Onigumo took in a host of youki to regain function of his body. My sire's kumo soul was that of a former Tsuchigumo lord. He has within him two souls; one youki and one ningen. They coexist and form Naraku." She said softly.

"I know that name." Byakuya stated.

"In the sixteenth century, he was notorious for coveting a jewel of great power. He was very debacle at the time. He caused much misery and mischief until he met one Lady Asuna." She mused.

Byakuya watched her stand and she looked back at him. There was a pull and they both knew it. She gathered up her tea and walked past him.

"I will refrain from touching you." He said in a firm tone.

"Why? You enjoy my body as much as I enjoy yours. Do not complicate this Byakuya. It is an incredible fuck and when we defeat these beasts then we need not see each other again." She said in a catty tone.

She left him staring and he actually thought he had met himself in this onna. She infuriated him and he barely knew her. He lost all good sense and rational thinking around her. He grew disgusted with his musings and shunpod to his division to catch up on a little paper work.

Mizuki had borrowed a white kosode and she ripped the sleeves off of it. She pulled the black hakama up and tied the stays. She had ascertained the location of his leader from his mind. She decided to walk to take in the scenery. It was lovely and reminded her of the Western lands. Her mind was wrapped up in all manner of things when she bumped into a huge man. She had to look up and he was scarred and wore an eye patch. She raised a brow as she put her hands on her hips.

"Do you plan on moving or are you going to stand there like a mindless beast." She said.

"What are dribbling at the mouth little onna?" he asked.

"You are in my way." She said coldly.

"Well what are you gonna do?" he asked amused.

She smirked wickedly and actually lifted him as she raised her hand slightly. His eye widened in sheer shock. She flicked her wrist and he was thrown backwards with some force.

"Do not screw with you mindless lump of meat." She said walking past him.

The huge man roared in rage and he came at her. She whirled and morphed her arm and held him secured in her claw like appendage. She raised a brow again and dropped him unceremoniously on his ass. His face was priceless and she pulled her arm back. She again began walking. She heard him stomping like a big mindless elephant and she flicked her wrist forcefully. He hit a tree and she laughed. Mizuki had not had reason to use so much yoki in a long while. She made her way to the Captain General's division. She was ushered in and she bowed before Yamamoto Genryuusai. He looked ancient and his old eyes perused her form. She grew highly irritated but stayed calm.

"Captain Kuchiki tells me that you are a rather powerful youki. I saw your little display with Captain Kenpachi Zuraki. You are as impressive as Byakuya says you are. Do you think you have enough power to face an ancient evil?" he asked.

"Hai. I do not believe but I know. What is so dangerous about these creatures?" Mizuki asked.

"They have the ability to drink of any soul. So far they have been known to take in shinigami, Quincy, and mortals alike. I can only imagine what would happen if they took in a youki soul." Yamamoto said sitting back.

"What happens when they absorb these souls?" she asked.

"They gain tremendous power and the soul they devour is gone forever." The Captain General said.

Mizuki looked horrified and actually sat down. She stared at the shinigami and met his old and wise eyes.

"My family will assist you. This cannot be allowed to happen. My siblings are gathering in Tokyo and will be there by the end of the week. Did you know Teruyoshi?" she asked suddenly.

"I knew your mother quite well my dear. I have not gone by that name in many, many years." He said raising a brow.

"I see. I owe you personally Captain General as you restored my father's ningen soul." Mizuki said.

"Well your mother was such a pretty onna. I never exacted payment from her." He said smiling.

"I will return to my plane soon so that I may gather arms." She said bowing.

"Hikari is a favorite amongst the seirei." Yamamoto said.

"I never see her. I barely know her as she travels with her father quite a bit. My father never forgave Kaito for not bringing my mother back to him." Mizuki said bitterly.

"If memory serves were you not involved with a Yosei?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hai. I was to bare him a daughter but she was ripped from my womb by a Shouten who then killed Ayumu. I swore I would never step foot in this blasted plane again." She said in old anger.

"Time has not healed your wounds?" The Captain General asked.

"No it has not. I take my leave now." She said exiting the massive office.

Tears fell down her face and she gave into the need to sob. She had nearly bled to death and her mother had brought her back around. She had thrown herself into her mating with Karu but memories of her baby girl being ripped apart as if a parchment haunted her still. She angrily wiped away her tears and went back to the Kuchiki estate. She gathered up her formal and her things and she turned to see the shinigami noble in the door.

"I have agreed to help, it seems my mother owed your Captain General a debt of honor and I must fulfill it. Fate is having a good laugh at the moment. Will you meet me in Tokyo in one week?" she asked.

"Hai." Byakuya nodded.

"Goodbye for now Kuchiki-sama. Please send my sister on soon. I imagine she has about devoured your poor lieutenant by now." Mizuki said calmly.

"Renji will be spoken with." Byakuya said stiffly.

"Please do not. Yuzuna is a free spirit and has vast amounts of my mother in her. She knew what she wanted and she took it. There is no shame in that but you continually seem to downplay the obvious. Again good day." She said bowing.

She did not give him a chance to speak and she ported out into the real world. She was in her in penthouse and she sank onto the sofa. She allowed herself to begin sobbing like a small pup and thanked the Kamis she was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Bountiful History

_Rain pounded them as they fought the bloody battle. She had lost the Jougosaiga moments earlier when the wraith had phased into her hand. Tears of pain poured down her cheeks as her bone was snapped. She could not breathe as hands entered her belly…_

She sat up and sucked in air. She felt her face and her cheeks were covered in wetness. Her hand shook badly and she exited the bed. She went to her sideboard and poured herself some scotch. The memories were coming back in force and she was reliving the anguish. She poured more and downed the generous amount. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She growled in irritation of herself and threw on a pair of running shorts and tank top. She put on her running shoes and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She went down the elevator and exited her apartment building. She began jogging to reduce some of her stress. It was the middle of the night and this part of the city was rather quiet. Mizuki jogged till she was sweating profusely and quite far from home. She pulled the water bottle from its holder on her hip and greedily drank. She stiffened when she felt immense amounts of yoki and she took off in the direction of the source. She entered an alley and she was horrified by what she witnessed. A white haired entity was bent over the body of a prostitute and turned around to stare at her. His eyes were bright red and he bore a scar on his chin. He was dressed quite well and he crossed his arms.

"What the hell are you?" Mizuki asked in disgust.

"I could ask you the same question. You have an unusual energy signature." He said.

Mizuki stood her ground as the creature neared her. He had an arrogant swagger and perused her with much interest. She watched him and jerked away when he touched her crescent moon on her forehead. She began growling as he gave her a licentious grin.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Jin Kariya." He said grinning.

"You will pull back a stump if you touch me again!" she hissed.

"Feisty. What are you?" he demanded.

"None of your business. What are you?" she demanded.

"None of your business. I will see you again." He said as he walked right past her.

"You killed that onna!" Mizuki yelled.

"Hai and she was delicious." Jin said smirking.

"You are a Bount!" she said in a low tone.

"Now how did you know that lovely lady." He said nearing her in a threatening manner.

She crouched and swiped at him with her claws. Her shoki was deadly and he snarled as his flesh was eaten away at. He made a move to get at her and she waved her arm and he was thrown. She began running and she did not want to reveal too much of her yoki. He was on her suddenly and she felt him pulling on her yoki. She morphed her limb and stabbed him through the stomach. He grunted but he was immensely powerful.

"Ayana!" she screamed in thought and aloud.

"Who is that onna?" he asked as he laughed manically.

Suddenly he was hauled off of her and a beautiful woman held a katana. He smiled at her and she snarled as she began attacking. Jin had to back away as he realized that she was an expert with her weapon. She whirled the weapon and released a huge amount of energy through her blade and hand. He ducked to avoid the devastation and she leaned down and hauled the other ebony haired onna up.

"You will die bastard!" Ayana hissed.

"What are you?" he asked intrigued.

Ayana did not answer and produced a shoki cloud and pulled them both in. They reappeared in Mizuki's penthouse and her sister's chest was heaving.

"He was pulling on my very soul! Ayana, get on the phone and get all of siblings here now! I can not beat that thing by myself." Mizuki said in genuine fear.

"Mizuki you are the strongest of all of us." Ayana said in disbelief.

"He could have just killed me there Ayana. Get them here now. I will be back." She said as she stood.

She focused on Seireitei and ported out. When she appeared she was in the soul society. She moved quickly to the Sixth Division and burst into the office. Byakuya happened to be there and he looked up coolly.

"The leader of these beasts happens to be named Jin Kariya?" Mizuki asked.

"I believe that is his name. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"I just faced him. He is a powerful bastard and damn near yanked my yoki out." She said in a low growl.

"You actually faced him? You are bleeding." He said indicated her shoulder.

"Oh. It does not matter. All of my sisters and a few of my brothers are warriors." She said fiercely.

"All of your sisters?" he asked astonished.

"Mother demanded it of us. Yuzuna, Ayana, and I all have fangs that we invoke with our yoki. I have one sister that I only see every few decades. She is a ga." She said quickly.

"A ga?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. Ayana is a kumo." She said smiling a little.

"I need to call up the other divisions now. I will meet you in your home in just a few hours?" he asked standing.

"Hai." She said bowing.

She ported out back into her own plane and collapsed on the sofa. She looked over and she saw Yuzuna, Ayana, Iyo, Emi, Hibari, Katsu, Jouichi, Osami, Rishou, and Zihao. She closed her eyes and she was grateful. Zihao came over and pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back.

"How are you little brother?" she asked softly.

"I am good. We are here and we are waiting for our big sister to tell us what we need to do." He stated holding her hands.

"Have you not seen Saaya?" She asked.

"No, I have not seen her for almost two years Zuki. She stays busy in Mongolia." He said sighing.

"Selfish bitch." She snapped.

"What is going on Mizuki?" Jouichi asked.

"There are creatures out there that are feeding off of the souls of anything they can find. I ran into one this night and barely escaped. I have been approached by the shinigami from a place called Soul Society and they have asked for our assistance, I told them we would because frankly mother owed them a favor for my father." She explained.

"We have to fight like we did in the old days?" Katsu asked.

"Hai." Mizuki said undoing her pony tail.

"Count me in." Osami murmured.

"One of the higher ranking shinigami will be here soon. I am taking a shower and we shall discuss our next moves." She said standing.

Mizuki noticed a shadow on the balcony and she moved forward. She caught the sight of pale jade hair. Saaya moved forward with grace and she seemed ethereal in her beauty. She was so different from the rest of them that most of her siblings were strangers.

"You called on me?" Saaya asked.

"Hai. Thank you for coming." Mizuki said bowing.

Saaya stepped in and she was tiny in comparison to her other siblings. She was a waif and she wore gossamer like dress that clung to her curves. Her wings faded into the material and her green eyes darted around. She bore the magenta striping but her coloring was that of her ga father. She bowed low before all her assembled siblings and stood by gracefully. Mizuki nodded and went to her bathroom and took a quick shower. She put on a pair of jeans and a red cotton shirt with a deep 'v'. She stepped out and her siblings were subdued and she wondered why. In the midst of their presence were Byakuya, Renji, and two more unknown shinigami. Yuzuna was immediately by the red haired shinigami and Mizuki stepped forward.

"Kuchiki-sama these are about half of my siblings. We are the warriors of our clan." She stated.

He nodded and indicated the two shinigami standing near him.

"This is Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou and Captain Shunsui Kyōraku." Byakuya stated formally.

"Welcome. Please take a seat." Mizuki said eyeing the shinigami.

Hitsugaya was a short young man it appeared with silver-white hair and intense green eyes. His air was very serious and he was quite handsome in Mizuki's opinion. His mind was also a blank which she found intriguing. The other shinigami was comical almost. His brown hair was wavy and he had soulful brown eyes. He wore a pink flowered outer kimono over his shinigami uniform and an old styled straw hat. His face was unkempt with a shadow of a beard. He wore no kosode underneath his uniform and his light smattering of chest hair was visible. Mizuki watched her brothers hiding their smirks and Ayana had rolled her eyes.

"I believe we need to start patrolling the areas around here as soon as possible. We have a deputy shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo in Karakura Town. He will also be here later." Byakuya said in a calm tone.

"Fine. These are my brothers; Zihao, Katsu, Jouichi, Osami, and Rishou. The onna are my younger sisters; Ayana, Iyo, Emi, Hibari, Yuzuna, and Saaya." Mizuki stated introducing her family.

The male shinigami bowed their heads and her sisters did the same except Ayana. Mizuki growled at her and she hissed.

"I know your feelings sister. You are here in support of me and this family not these shinigami. We will honor Mother's commitment to their Captain General or you can go home to Sendai." Mizuki snapped.

"Then I shall go home to Sendai! Ningen scum!" Ayana hissed as she ported out via her shoki.

Iyo sighed rather loudly and Mizuki put up a hand.

"Why is she so antagonistic?" the young silver haired shinigami asked.

"Several members of our house have been killed in dealings with ningen. Ayana is Lord Ishin's eldest daughter and really quite powerful. I need her here frankly. Iyo can you go talk to her?" Mizuki asked.

"Sis, what am I going to say? Oh let us aid these freaks because Mother owed them a debt of honor? You would do better to command or better yet Karu." Iyo said frankly.

Mizuki nodded and Iyo was right. Karu and she were extremely close and she picked up her cell phone and dialed Los Angeles.

"Karu, I need you home in Tokyo. Hai. I know. I know my love. I need you to speak with Ayana. I told you last night that the shinigami were coming. I faced a Bount creature. Karu please fly home. I do not need the damn Americans wondering what the hell happened!" Mizuki snapped over the phone.

Iyo and Jouichi actually smirked as their sister talked. Rishou seemed bored out of his mind and inspected his claws.

"My mate will be here soon." Mizuki said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Is brother going to go to Sendai or do we all have to sit here and listen to strategy?" Rishou asked in his arrogant voice.

"Little brother you are hardly called upon to do anything and if I say you will be here then you will be here!" Mizuki said growling.

"So says the eldest of Naraku." Rishou taunted.

"So says the eldest period! Kazuo and Hiroto are long dead little brother and I am the eldest born." Mizuki said flexing her claws.

"Whatever. I was entertaining an actress." He said in a lewd tone.

Mizuki rolled her eyes and Saaya stepped forward. She bowed low and looked at the short captain.

"I believe now would be prudent. You are of the ice." Saaya said knowingly.

"Hai. How did you..?" Toushirou asked confused.

"I see your aura. Come my icy friend for I believe you will be useful." She said walking to the door.

Toushirou looked to Byakuya for direction and he indicated for him to go. He followed the ga female and they exited the penthouse.

"She is cryptic typically. Saaya is frankly one of the best fighters I have ever seen but she is rather spacey at times." Mizuki explained.

"She is moth?" Byakuya asked.

"Hai. Her sire's name is Kenomaru and my mother and he had a rather secret relationship. Mother disappeared for nearly a year and we did not know about Saaya till much later. She does not leave the wilds of Mongolia much." Mizuki stated.

"I believe we can work in a grid pattern and move through the city quickly." Byakuya stated.

"Hai. Shit!" she sighed.

Out of a black shoki cloud Karu appeared. He looked around the penthouse and spotted Mizuki. He moved to her and hauled her up in a fierce hug.

"Why did you not tell me sooner of your plans? Why am I the last to find out?" he demanded.

"Because I should not like to loose my American holdings. I would like to expand our markets and you act as if it is a small matter! We do have to live in this current world Karu." Mizuki said.

"Hai whatever. I missed you." He said crushing her to him.

She squeaked in surprise and she bit back her groans as he began kissing her. Byakuya kept a neutral face but his insides were boiling. He had no interest in witnessing such a private moment and frankly he felt jealousy eat at him a little. Renji turned his head and Karu finally released her.

"Uh Kuchiki-sama this is my mate Karu. Karu this is the Sixth Division Captain Kuchiki Byakuya." Mizuki stated in perfect imitation of himself.

"Welcome shinigami to my home." Karu said formally.

"Gomen Lord Karu. We shall begin our search now Lady Mizuki. I will be meeting with Kurosaki now." Byakuya said bowing.

Renji looked over at Yuzuna and bowed as well. The colorful shinigami had never said a word and Mizuki realized he had been sleeping. She looked over at Byakuya who rolled his cool eyes. Renji shook Shunsui and the brunette came awake.

"Pardon all." He crooned as he got up.

Her remaining siblings said nothing and watched the shinigami leave. Karu looked around and his siblings knew he wanted them to go. They filed out to go into their own apartments they had in the lower floors. When the last brother left, Karu picked up his mate of the past four centuries and brought them to their bed. He stripped out of his clothes and pulled hers off as well. He was on her and had spread her creamy thighs open as he licked and kissed her available flesh. Mizuki was already moaning softly for him as he pierced her nub with his venom. She arched her body and he could feel the muscles tensing and readying to relax as the sweet tension spread.

"Now or later?" he whispered roughly.

"Now." She moaned out.

He took her hard as his need to be one with her became sated. He did not handle their absences well in that the second he saw her; they always ended up making love. She ended up climaxing hard and dragged him with her. He caught his breath as he shook in his climax.

"Missed you." He groaned.

Mizuki laid there for a moment and basked in the after glow of her quick encounter. She looked over at Karu and took his larger hand. She brought their hands to her lips and kissed it. She slowly got up and went to the shower. He lay on their bed in a very serene state. She came back damp from her quick shower and pulled her clothes back on. She threw him a robe and he smiled at her. She went to the closet and pulled out her fang. She had a harness that she fitted and the Jougosaiga was available easily.

"You rut me and leave me." He teased.

"Hai. I will be back soon. Get some rest and join me when you can." She said leaning over him and kissing his lips.

"I never tire of you." He said smiling.

She smirked and bowed. She ported out to the alley where she had seen the Bount. There was just a pile of ash where the onna had been. Mizuki looked around and felt Byakuya near. She walked back to the entrance of the alley and met him. He was in his spirit form and his face was impassive.

"This is where you faced the Bount." He said dryly.

"Hai." She said stiffly.

He went over to the ash pile and appeared disdainful. Mizuki grew uncomfortable and walked out onto the street. Byakuya came and stood a foot apart from her. He looked over at her and she stared straight ahead.

"I truly have no idea what to do about these things. I shall leave it up to your shinigami to find them and we will fight alongside you." She said in a monotone.

"As you wish." He said in his dry tone.

She kept silent an after the awkward moment. She wanted to say something but she was actually at a loss.

"What happened was a fluke my lady. My behavior was reprehensible and shall not be repeated." He said walking away.

She stared after him and looked down. She knew he was right and silently followed after him. She was in turmoil and could not stand the chilly atmosphere between her and the shinigami. It did not matter and she shoved it aside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayana sat in the gardens of Sendai and her face was full of hatred. She felt her brother approach and she hissed in anger.

"Mizuki needs you and you turn your back." He said flatly.

"Mizuki is helping a bunch of ningen shinigami. Why should we give one damn if a these creatures attack them? Why should we care?" she lamented.

"Because it is in our interest and our anonymity to aid these demi-Kami. You are by far one of the strongest out of all your mother's young." He stated logically.

"You sound like Father, Karu." She said looking at him.

"Well I cannot help it Ayana. Mizuki does you need you. Do this for her and not the shinigami." He said gently.

"Fine! She sent you to persuade me. I hate when she does that." Ayana snapped.

"She knows us both so well." Karu laughed.

"Let us go then." Ayana said taking his hand and squeezing it.

She produced a shoki cloud and pulled them both through. She walked into comical mayhem. She was pushed aside as a young redhead ningen was fighting the darker redheaded shinigami.

"I swear you are an idiot!" The punk redheaded ningen yelled.

"I will wipe your ass all over the place Kurosaki!" Renji yelled.

Ayana was furious that her sister's home was being torn up. She grabbed the young ningen and held his wrist and he yelped in pain as she squeezed. He fell to his knees and looked up at her in righteous fury.

"I care not who you are and for what reason you are here but this is my sister's home and I will be damned if you tear up her things!" she growled.

"Get your fucking hands off of me bitch!" the redhead snarled.

Ayana grabbed his throat and the one known as Renji cleared his throat. She grew annoyed and shot a bit of silk and covered his mouth. The punk ningen's eyes widened when he saw it and she stared at him with her pupiless eyes. He fell back and continued to stare at her.

"Much better. Who are you?" she demanded.

"Ichigo." He said in a coarse tone.

"Well Ichigo you seem to know this shinigami. Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Byakuya called on me. I am a deputy shinigami in Karakura Town." He stated.

"You are a child." She said looking him over.

"I am a teenager. This place is swanky and all but where are the rest of the Soul Reapers?" the youth asked.

"I am assuming out doing their jobs." Ayana sneered.

Ichigo managed to extract himself from her clutches and step back. She was angry and managed to jump at him. He fell flat on his back and she neared his face with her own.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with or doing at all do you?" she asked in a frown.

"I know about the Bounts. I have faced them a few times and you are pissing me off!" he snapped as he shoved at her.

She secured him to the marble floor with her silk and the kid look horrified.

"What are you?" he asked.

"A kumo ningen scum! This is my humanoid body you see before you and when I choose I can be a giant funnel web." She said standing.

Ichigo took in the information and realized what she was saying. He shook his head in disbelief and she smiled cruelly at his face.

"A youki? They don't exist." He stuttered.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we do. I want to kill something Karu. Where do we find these Bounts?" she asked in fury.

"Sister will you please calm yourself." Karu commanded.

"You! Do you know where to find these beasts?" she asked kneeling by Ichigo.

"I have ways hai. Let me up!" he growled.

Ayana dissolved her silk with her venom and he jumped up. Ayana grabbed him and dipped into his head. She pulled them both into her shoki cloud and Karu sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki could stand the silence no longer and she ran to catch up to Byakuya. He glanced over at her and then straight ahead.

"Your wife. You mentioned you had a wife for five years." She said softly.

"Hisana." He said in his deep voice.

"Tell me of her?" she asked.

"Why?" he said stopping.

"Because you said you sullied her memory by being with me." Mizuki said flatly.

"She was a commoner from the Rukongai. There was uproar in my house for my actions but I paid them no heed. She had abandoned her younger sister many, many years before and on her deathbed begged me to find her and adopt her as my sister. I did so and Rukia joined my family. I loved her more then I had a right to but she had always been so fragile." He said with a bit of warmth in his voice.

"Why do you say I remind you of her?" she asked.

"She was strong in spirit and defied me but brought out a part in me that I had long forgotten. This is nonsense." He growled softly.

"To speak about someone you love so much? Hai it is nonsense. I too lost someone long ago. He was a Yosei." She said staring straight ahead.

"A Yosei? They exist within Soul Society!" he exclaimed.

"I get that impression now. I did not know that was the plane I was visiting. They called themselves fey youki and you know of Kaito?" she asked.

"I have never met him but I know of him hai." Byakuya responded.

"Have you heard of Hikari?" she asked.

"That is the sister you mentioned." He stated.

"Hai. She must dwell somewhere within the Soul Society. How very strange that now we can see her." Mizuki said shaking her head.

"Why is that strange?" he asked.

"Because every time she left it broke my Mother's heart." Mizuki said sadly.

"I imagine. Who was this Yosei?" he asked.

"Ayumu." She said drifting away.

"You loved him." He stated simply.

"Hai. I am unlike most other youki and by the time I was in my second decade I was fully grown and had my adult yoki. Karu and I had defied our parents and mated. Karu is the son of Ishin and I am the daughter of Naraku. Naraku is Hisashi reborn who was in fact Ishin's brother. Karu and I are not blood related but through our parents mating we were supposed to be brother and sister. He never really saw me that way. He pursued me when I was fifteen. Needless to say that my mother beat him soundly and his mother beat him soundly. I was already pregnant with my son Nori." She exclaimed.

"I had not realized you had a child." He said softly.

"Hai. He is with Ishin now. He adores his jii-chans very much. Karu and I fractured for a few years as I could not handle the adult responsibilities. I went to Ayumu whom I had known since I was ten. I had not seen him in two years; we sat and talked for hours that turned to days. We ended up making love and I ended up pregnant again. The Shouten attacked and wanted revenge for the deaths of their leading family; the Jings. Renshu was wrathful and killed my unborn and Ayumu never stood a chance. Mother killed him right then but I had lost it all. After I healed; I made the decision to return to Karu and Nori and grow up." She said in a distant voice.

"The Shouten are a pestilence upon any plane of existence. Your story grieves me." Byakuya said in a gentle tone.

"Forgive me Kuchiki-sama." She said walking towards a park.

Byakuya noticed first and shunpod in front of Mizuki.

"Senbonzakura!" he stated fiercely.

Mizuki watched and felt the amazing spiritual pressure all around. She observed a male not far and he had a malicious smirk.

"A shinigami! How fortunate. You shall be my feast!" the unnamed male said.

Byakuya dropped his katana and calmly spoke.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya stated.

She watched as thousands of blades appeared around them and they seemed to be sakura blossoms. Her face held awe and he lifted his hands barely. She watched as they scattered and tore up the Bount. The black haired male seemed shocked and stepped back as he was shredded. He turned to Mizuki and dove for her. She was thrown and accidentally cut with several of the blades. Byakuya cancelled his attack and Mizuki was wrestling with the Bount. She struck the man in his gut and released her shoki. She managed to pull Jougosaiga and it fanned out into many blades. She jumped up and swung around released her yoki through it. The Bount began shrieking and suddenly disappeared in smoke. Mizuki willed Jougosaiga back into one blade and sheathed it. She looked at Byakuya and he stared at her.

"That was some display." She said standing there.

"Bankai." He said softly.

"That is what that was?" she asked.

"Hai. You are injured, let us return to your home." He said as he neared her.

"I will take us to Soul Society and I want to read everything your library has on the Bounts." She said as she touched his arm.

She ported them both and Byakuya looked down at her. She had absorbed his bankai without a blink and he truly was astonished at her own abilities. He guided her to his division and they entered his office. She sat down and wiped at the blood. He went to a cabinet and pulled out some linen towels. He handed them to her and she mopped up the blood. He sat across from her and wiped her forehead with an alcohol soaked rag. She hissed but accepted his care.

"Kuchiki-sama, I should like to be at least friendly with you." She whispered.

"Byakuya." He said in his deep voice.

"I wish for us to be friendly. I was unfair to you and I am sorry." She said softly.

"That is acceptable." He stated as he continued to work.

His grey eyes met hers and he still methodically cleaned all the blood from her. When he was done he picked up the soiled towels and left the room. She was insanely attracted to him but she kept her hormones in control. She stood up and went to the door.

"I am very rarely wrong but I can admit when I am. My humblest apologies for my behavior when I escorted you home and here in Seireitei." He said softly as he stood in the doorway.

"Shut up!" she said hoarsely.

He just stared at her and he lifted her chin. Her eyes were burning crimson and he was intrigued. Mizuki wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him to her mouth. It was soft and incredibly gentle as he closed his eyes. He tried to rationalize his need but found he could not. He crushed her to him and held the back of her head. His other hand fisted in the scarlet colored shirt she wore as he demanded entrance to her mouth. Mizuki groaned as he sucked on her tongue for a moment and tasted her. He nibbled her lip as he pulled back. Byakuya could not think beyond the feel of her and he picked her up suddenly. He shunpod to his room in the barracks and sat her on the futon. He released her sheath and pulled her shirt up and over her head. He released her breasts from her bra and brushed his fingertips over her nipples. He removed his haori, scarf, and kosode and threw them from him. He leaned forward and captured her lips again and pressed his bare chest to hers. She was whimpering softly and he lost his head. He ripped his lips from hers and began kissing her throat and she leaned her head back. His hands supported her upper back as he kissed along her collar bone to her fleshy mounds. He laved his tongue around one nipple and sucked on it; he continued his fevered nipping and kissing.

"Byakuya." She whispered roughly.

He did not answer as he laid her back. His lips pressed to her belly and he unbuttoned her trousers. He jerked them down with her panties as well. He suckled her nub for a moment then slid back up her body. He released his member and took a deep breath. She had been moaning and whimpering the whole time and he slowly pushed in. Her body arched as she began shaking. She drew her leg up and he slowly moved. He released a shuddered breath as the exquisite feeling consumed him. She fit perfectly as he made love to her. He bent his head and took her lips and kissed her slowly.

Her mind was engulfed in the euphoria that she had not felt since Ayumu. Her anguish was communicated in her actions as she clutched at him. She ended up dragging her claws down his back and he grunted in pain. She continued to arch her body as they continued moving against the other. Mizuki's eyes flew open and they were burning. Something was stirring in her and she tried to fight it.

"Byakuya!" she growled loudly.

"Mizuki hai?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Inner nature. Will hurt you." She rasped.

"You cannot." He whispered.

He leaned back a little and lifted her hips. He began pulling back and pushing with more strength and rubbed her jewel. She squeezed her eyes shut as she began tensing up as a wondrous throbbing started. Byakuya began groaning and she realized she was pulling on his reiatsu. Her lips trembled as incredible pleasure began pulsating through them like a live current. She arched off the futon as she was overcome in the crushing and disabling release. She cried out loudly as Byakuya yelled out. He fell over her as his release and reiatsu poured into her. Their bodies were sweating and both heaved in the physical and spiritual exertion. Mizuki gouged the futon as she had climaxed. He lifted his black head and met her crimson eyes. Her body was shivering from the sublime and she felt like a dead weight. He lifted her up by the back of the neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" he whispered softly.

"Natural for me. Kumo are telepathic and so was Mother. Natural for me to pull on your powers when connected so deeply." Mizuki said in a sleepy tone.

"I would prefer to have the privacy of my estate." He stated gently.

"You want me to port?" she asked dumbly.

"Hai. Can you?" he asked running his hand through her hair.

"Hai." She breathed out.

She dipped into his mind and saw a splendid suite of rooms and ported them both there. She was surprised to find a modern bed in such a lavish and traditional home. He laid her back upon burgundy bed clothes and stood by the side of the bed.

"I think we cannot deny the obvious." He said running his fingers along her lips.

"What is that?" she asked as she opened her now mahogany eyes.

"Desire." He stated then bowed.

Mizuki watched him dressing in formal robes of grey and white. Her throat was constricting with incredible emotion. He bowed to her then left the room. She laid back and stared at the ceiling. Her wounds were almost healed and she was curious if the ones on his back had healed yet. This was not discovering the Bounts, this was giving into tremendous lust but she could not deny she felt a pull on her soul in a different way. She scowled and he slipped back in with a tray laden with a tea pot and cups. He sat it on a night table and poured the steaming water over the tea infusers. He handed her a cup and she nursed it.

"I must be careful." She said eyeing him over the rim of her cup.

"Of what?" he asked in his masculine tones.

"Nothing. May I take a nap then we can return to the real world and continue our mission?" she asked.

"Hai." He said inclining his head.

He had sent a servant to his division office and retrieve her clothing and weapon as well as his own zanpakuto. He watched her sip her tea as he sipped his. She finished the tea and sat the cup down on the tray. She settled into the pillows and rolled to her side. She was asleep quickly and he moved to the window. There were sakura and plum blossoms all over his estate. He meditated whilst she slept and he heard her crying out. He set the tea down and moved to her. She was still asleep and she was yelling.

_She knew this wraith from her __mother's memories. He held her down and ripped her babe from her womb. Blood covered his arm and he ripped the tiny girl from her cord. She was screaming in pain and rage as the beast threw her baby away as if rubbish._

"_Your bitch mother should have killed me when she had the chance!" the Shouten growled._

"_You will die. I will kill you!" Mizuki screamed._

"_Right. You are a babe yourself." He said. _

_Her arm was smoothly broken and blood poured from the wound in her lower belly. The Shouten left her where she lay and she saw Ayumu just feet away. He had been pretty well slaughtered but his arm was stretched trying to reach out to her. She managed to drag herself the mere feet to him._

"_Zuki." He whispered near death._

"_Ayumu! You cannot leave me. Please fight. Mother! Mother!" she screamed._

_She looked back over and his eyes stared out into nothing and she felt her life slowly draining away. Mizuki managed to lay her head on his chest and cry with no sound._

"_Mizuki! Wake up! Mizuki now!" she heard and felt herself being shaken._

"Mother?" she called opening her eyes.

"Mizuki, it is Byakuya. Look at me." He commanded.

"Where am I?" she asked confused.

"You are in Soul Society and in my home." He answered.

"The battle. I was dreaming of the battle." She whispered.

"Your mate?" he asked.

"Hai. We need to return to reality." She said standing.

"You are safe around me." He said lifting her chin.

"Do not fool yourself. This life whatever it is you lead can be shortened like any other. No one is safe." She said as she saw her clothes neatly folded.

She grabbed her undergarments and dressed then pulled on her shirt and trousers. He remained calm because he knew all to well how easy it was to become hard and cruel instead of compassionate.

"We can return in a moment. I need a gigai to be more effective amongst the humans." He stated.

"I shall be in Tokyo. Thank you for your kindness." She said bowing.

He was in front of her instantly and he made her look up. She had to stare in his eyes and he forced her to see his turbulent emotions.

"How old are you?" she asked suddenly.

"Far older then you." He said simply.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"Need I say it?" he asked her.

"Say it then we both can dismiss it!" she cried.

"Then I shall not say it. I will meet you in Tokyo." He said releasing her.

She stood there confused beyond measure and willed Jougosaiga into her hand. She ported out to her plane. She appeared in the penthouse and was thrilled she was alone. She went to her room and slipped out of her clothes. She went to her huge closets and rifled through her things. She decided to go into the office and she pulled out a pair of low rise brown trousers. She slipped on a deep purple button down that she tucked in. She stepped into a pair of heels and grabbed her fang. She rang her car service and went down the elevator to the garage. She waited on her driver and she paid no heed. She heard foot fall and she turned her head and she gasped when she saw the Bount that had attacked her the last evening.

"I will not attack if you do not." He said bluntly.

"Kariya." She said in a deadly whisper.

"Hai and you are known as Mizuki. You are not human." He said grinning.

"Now what gave you that idea?" she snapped.

Her car pulled up and she moved to get in. Kariya opened the door and slid in beside her. She went to slap him and he caught her hand. He grinned again and she saw madness in his crimson colored eyes. Her driver did not move an inch and Kariya nodded for her to say something.

"The office." She stated.

"Good girl. Now you know that I am a Bount and I know not what you are. I had to find out who you were through magazines. I was sure I had seen your pretty face before. Now how do you know of us?" he demanded.

"What does it matter? You will not kill me you pathetic excuse for a ningen soul." She said in anger.

"I see you do know quite a bit. I imagine you know all about the Soul Society then too. Well if you know of it then maybe you can be of use to me." He said laughing.

"No one uses me for anything." She growled.

Her eyes changed and she narrowed them. Kariya lifted her hand and saw her claws extended and his own eyes lit up.

"You are a demon." He said in astonishment.

"Fuck you!" she hissed.

"I might have to. How very interesting. You are a treasure it seems. Surely there are more demons if you are around." He grinned.

She pathed to her driver and suddenly he opened his door and jumped. The car went out of control and she willed an expulsion of her yoki. She ported out the last second and she ended up rolling to the side of the road and lifted her head to see the sedan explode. She was scraped and bleeding but she managed to stand. Suddenly she was pulled back into a hard chest with her arm held tightly behind her back. She struggled and his will was holding down her yoki.

'

"What manner of demon are you?" Kariya demanded.

"None of your business!" She snarled.

"Speak or you will be dead." He said in her ear.

"No one form dominates. I have traces of inu, kiang shi, and kumo." She hissed.

"Kiang shi? Really?" he said turning her around.

"My grandmere is full kiang shi." She growled.

"You are just the most wonderful prize I have run across." He purred/

Mizuki felt Yuzuna and Renji closing in and she thanked the Kamis. Yuzuna pulled Kumosaiga and smiled at her.

"Come here pretty Bount and impale yourself on my fang." Her sister said sarcastically.

"Another demon and shinigami. No wonder you know about us. You have been cavorting with Soul Reapers. Very bad girl indeed." Kariya said as he hauled her into the air.

Mizuki growled loudly and surged all her yoki. It burned the Bount and she was holding herself up and she morphed her arm and shoved it through Kariya. He backhanded her and she released a huge cloud of miasma. Yuzuna covered Renji's mouth and pulled him back. Kariya began coughing terribly but released some form of wind attack. Mizuki lost her concentration and plummeted to the ground. She landed with a sickening thud. Yuzuna ran to her sister and she whirled around and released a huge wave. The Bount was injured by the powerful blast of yoki. He was bleeding all over and Renji pulled his zanpakuto. Kariya disappeared quickly and Yuzuna lifted up Mizuki.

"Zuki! Sister wake up!" she said rubbing her sternum hard.

"Renji, find your captain." She cried.

Mizuki managed to open her eyes a little and she hurt badly. Her breathing was labored as she wheezed. She saw Renji and his captain moments later.

"Byakuya." She croaked.

"Lieutenant Abarai, open a gate to the Seireitei." He commanded.

"Hai Captain Kuchiki." Renji said in a hurry.

"Zuki? Do you want my blood?" Yuzuna asked.

"Hai." Mizuki said weakly.

Yuzuna bit into her own wrist and pressed it to her mouth. Mizuki took in her baby sister's blood and it helped to ease her pain. She wanted her chichi at the moment and called on the very powerful bond she had with him.

"Mizuki?" she heard called.

"Chichi." She said in a pained whisper.

Naraku moved forward and looked horrified. His eldest lay on the ground and twisted in a very nasty way. He knelt by her and rubbed her cheek.

"What happened? Yuzuna?" Naraku demanded.

"There are creatures Mizuki has agreed to help some shinigami defeat. Naraku this is Captain Kuchiki." Yuzuna said in a respectful tone.

"Shinigami? Worthless beings." He growled.

Byakuya appraised the youki coolly and Naraku looked at the creature with anger.

"Yuzuna where is Ayana or Karu?" Naraku demanded.

"Unsure sir. We are scattered over the city hunting these animals." She said bluntly.

Naraku went to lift her up and Byakuya shunpod in front of the shape shifter and gingerly picked up his ally. Naraku growled but the shinigami was gone in less then a blink of an eye.

"What the hell?" Naraku asked shocked.

"They call it flash stepping. I have no idea how they do it. Papa, he will not hurt her." Yuzuna said gently.

"He oversteps his bounds. Where will he take Mizuki?" he asked.

"Soul Society. Mizuki can port there in her physical body and Mother could not even do that." Yuzuna remarked.

"What have you pups been doing?" he asked in anger.

"Aiding a group that asked it of us? Mizuki is our elder Papa. She commands us and we should follow should we not?" Yuzuna asked.

"Hai. She heads up the younger portion of the family but you should have contacted me or Ishin!" he snapped.

"I am sorry Papa but I did not think we would need the help." She answered honestly.

"Damn pups! I wish your Mother was still here." He growled.

"Sorry." She said looking down.

"Convene the whole damn family including your moron jii-chan." He commanded.

"Hai sir." She said bowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki woke up and was greeted by a pair of kind blue eyes. She took in the form of a lovely onna with tremendously long black hair that was braided down her front instead of back.

"I am glad to see you awake Mizuki-chan. Captain Kuchiki has been most concerned." She said.

"Who are you?" Mizuki asked.

"I am Captain Unohana. I lead the Fourth Division." She said standing.

"Thank you Unohana-sama." Mizuki said.

"May I send in Captain Kuchiki?" she asked sweetly.

"Hai." She nodded.

The beautiful shinigami doctor left and Byakuya entered flanked by a young onna dressed in the shinigami uniform. She had short black hair and wide blue eyes. Mizuki looked up at Byakuya and then closed her eyes.

"Thank you Kuchiki-sama for bringing me here." She intoned softly.

"Hai. Lady Mizuki this is my sister Kuchiki Rukia." He said kneeling by the futon.

Mizuki looked over at the young woman and she lifted her hand. Rukia took it and she squeezed it.

"Good to meet you Kuchiki-kun." Mizuki muttered.

"Hai. I hope you feel better and soon my lady." Rukia said bowing.

Mizuki nodded and Byakuya sat near her and Rukia took the opportunity to bow out. She looked over at her grey eyed lover and things were brewing.

"You should have let my chichi care for me. You probably pissed him off royally." Mizuki murmured.

"His feelings do not concern me. I was supposed to be there to back you up and I arrived too late. Forgive my tardiness." He said formally.

"What are we doing?" she asked suddenly.

"Fighting the Bount threat." He replied.

"Do not feign stupidity Kuchiki-sama!" Mizuki growled.

"You demand I say it." He stated in a soft tone.

"No, I demand nothing said." She said looking away.

"We are becoming more than partners in this threat. I believe the term is lovers." He said in a barely audible tone.

"Is this not insanity? I believe it to be insanity." She said sighing.

"I cannot make you think anything different. I shall leave you to your rest." He said rising.

"Take me to your estate." She begged.

He looked down at her and barely nodded. He picked her up and shunpod to his estate. He laid her on his bed and stepped back. Mizuki realized she must have drugs in her system and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Do not let me love you Byakuya." She muttered.

He looked surprised at her words and her head fell to the side. He was deep in thought as he walked to the main part of the house. His ordered life and his oaths seemed so far away at the moment. He decided to quit thinking and follow his instincts. He went back to his private sleeping chambers and slipped out of his shinigami uniform and captain's robe. He slipped on a pair of sleep pants and slipped into his bed next to the onna who in a short time had shaken his world to its foundations. He pulled her into his arms and held her to his body. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mizuki woke up and felt warm hard muscles beneath her and her eyes flew open. She was in Byakuya's bed and he was holding her. She carefully extracted herself and looked at the sleeping man. She bent her head and brushed her lips against his cheek. He shifted in his sleep as she arranged herself carefully. She was overwhelmed in her want and she tore the shift from her body. She very slowly undid his sleep pants and he shifted in his sleep again. She could scent his natural odor and she closed her eyes. Mizuki placed phantom kisses along his groin and stones. His face contorted in his sleep and the touches were enough to arouse his body but not wake him up. She had to keep herself in line and she plunged her hot, moist mouth around his emerging cock. He gasped awake and moaned out. She sucked and licked him as she bobbed her head. She gloried in his taste and his texture as she sucked him. She wrapped her hand around the base of his erection and her other cupped and rolled his testes. Her tongue ran along the veins in his velvet girth and swept across the plum head.

His chest was constricted and he could not catch his breath. Never in his long life had this occurred. He had been engaged with touching and even light caresses but this was wicked and decadent. He could not put the label indecent on it but his chest began to burn with lack of air. He clutched the sheets at first as her mouth brought him closer to the edge. His hands went instinctually to her ebony tresses as she continued to bring him intense pleasure. His eyes rolled back as he began bucking his hips in response to her ministrations. He forced himself to open his eyes and watch and he nearly succumbed to his climax then. The sight of her pleasuring him made his mind mush. She began growling around his cock and his breaths became harsh and labored.

"Mizuki! Pull back!" he yelled.

She ignored him as she continued to bob her head and he yelled out as his body jerked harshly in his release. He spasmed and continued to jerk as he released huge amounts of his seed. She took it almost greedily and he finally shook as the last spurt left him. She slowly withdrew and she met his eyes. His were clouded over as the powerful release was still affecting him. She slid up his body and attacked his lips. He could taste his come on her and he groaned into it. She finally pulled back and he stared out. He growled out and she mused it would make any youki proud. He flattened her on her back and his hands grasped hers and he ground his semi-hard erection against her sheath.

"Why?" he managed in his passionate haze.

"Why not?" she retorted.

He snapped his hips and she choked. It was desperate and passionate; Mizuki knew she had been living in comfort and not passion. She was too much like her mother and the lack of passion had made her complacent. She softly moaned his name as they began pulling on the other's power. She was covered in perspiration as they continued the frenzied lovemaking. Her cries were getting softer and as she was loosing her voice. She was blinded in an intense orgasm shook her to her core. Byakuya thrust several more times before he collapsed against her and succumbed to the incredible release. He truly did not want to leave her body and stayed within her. His mind was racing as he slowed his breathing. He laid his head on her chest and wanted to sleep.

"Byakuya." She muttered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Dangerous." She groaned.

"Why?" he asked looking up.

"This scent is driving me to me madness." She said in a hoarse tone.

"What manner of youki are you exactly?" he asked softly.

"Quarter inu, quarter kiang shi, quarter ningen, and a quarter of many types." She said as her hands ran through his sweat dampened hair.

"You have mortal in you?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. My chichi is half ningen." She stated closing her eyes.

"So you and your siblings are completely unique." He mumbled as he slid back from her body.

He lay on side and watched her. She was conflicted; it was glaringly obvious but selfishness was beginning to rear its head. She was of noble blood and that was one obstacle he need not worry about. His line of thought shocked himself and Mizuki rolled to her side and stared at him. She pushed herself up and looked for something to put on. He lifted a finger and indicated his closet. She went to it and pulled out a richly embroidered yukata. She slipped it on and looked back at him.

"We go too far Byakuya. You spoke of honor and I spoke of ignoring it. My mother would be most shamed now of me." She said as her lip trembled.

"How so when she had her own harem?" he asked in surprise.

"It was not like that! I swore to her I would do better then her. I swore I would act as she could not." She said as tears slipped down her face.

"You are right and this is ridiculous. We are practically strangers." He said in a quickly chilling tone.

She said nothing and ported out. She did not cry as she shed his robe. She carefully folded it and dressed in a plum colored haori and hakama of old. She tied a black obi around her waist and picked up the robe. She ported back to the Soul Society and Byakuya. She did not see him in his room and laid it carefully on the bed she stepped back and she felt him.

"The silk is too costly to not return. I have acted without conscience or remorse Kuchiki-sama." She said bowing.

"I do not make a habit of engaging in casual encounters Lady Mizuki. This has been an unconscious able mistake on my part as well. Good day." He said in a tone devoid of emotion.

She kept her head straight but grabbed his hand. He looked at her as if she had scalded him. She kissed the top of his hand then bowed low. She turned and walked away and ported out as she did so. Byakuya stood by stunned to his core. He had never thought on any other relationship then what he had shared with Hisana. He was standing here regretting one that never should have taken place even if it had taken place in the briefest possible time. He turned and walked back to his division. He would send his subordinates and not deal with temptation anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Ayana

Ayana grew more and more irritated with the ningen punk. He was cocky and unsure of himself at the same time. She ended up slapping the back of his head as he talked to a chicken plushy thing and he had explained that it was a mod soul.

"This is your way of finding these Bounts?" she asked in disgust.

"You shut up!" the chicken thing said.

Ayana grabbed the girlie toy and threw it. She turned to Ichigo and raised a black brow.

"How come you do not have pupils?" he demanded.

"I told you that I am kumo retarded boy. Have you never seen a kumo in the wild?" she demanded of him.

"Only to squash them." He retorted.

She growled in anger and wanted to pummel something. The past fifty years she had been a business onna. She had actually found that she had enjoyed the corporate life and she loved taking over other companies. She was ruthless and most other board of directors was terrified of her. She had been with her mother as she had passed away and it had wrecked her life at that moment. Her parents had been madly in love even till the day she died. It hurt to think about and she had a reputation amongst her kind of going through lovers like they were underwear. She slapped Ichigo on the head again and he growled at her.

"You know what? You may be some bad ass youki but I tell you what that I could beat your sorry ass with Zangetsu." He taunted.

"Really? You really want to play little boy?" she asked him.

Ayana pulled her fang she called her Amimono. Ichigo stared at her as if she had lost her mind. She sneered and sheathed it again.

"Your fear or lack of sense will get you killed boy. How does one get to Soul Society?" she demanded.

"Through a gate." He said snottily.

She sneered again but stiffened when she felt a presence she had not felt in years. She turned and saw Hikari. Her gold hair blew in the soft wind and she stared at Ayana with the same eyes as their mother.

"Hello shinigami. Ayana it has been a long time." She said gently.

"What the hell are you doing here Hikari? You left your lofty perch to see us normal people?" Ayana demanded.

"Ayana, I am Tomoshibi and I cannot maintain this form for long periods of time. You know this but you still blame me for haha's death." Hikari said softly.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I dwell within the same plane as Soul Society Kurosaki Ichigo. I can take you Ayana if you wish. Mizuki just left the Seireitei as it is." Hikari stated.

"Hai. I will go and you punk are coming with me." Ayana snapped as she grabbed the mortal shinigami.

Hikari fazed them out and they stood on her home plane. Ayana jerked away from her and walked toward the city. She shook her head and knew her siblings would never understand nor could they. Secrets had been kept for over a century and she would honor her father's wishes. She ported to her home and forgot about the issues within her family.

Ayana was stalking through the damn place where tons of ningen souls were dwelling. She was followed by the dumb kid and she was looking back. She walked straight into a huge man. He turned and growled at her with annoyance. She had to look up at him and she noticed a pink haired female on his back. Ayana sneered and backed away.

"You should watch where you walk onna. Some one could squash you." The male stated arrogantly.

"You know you should shut your meat face before speaking lout!" she said arrogantly.

"Kurosaki! You ready to fight me?" the man asked almost merrily.

"Shut up Kenpachi!" Ichigo said in irritation.

"Ken-chan!" The little pink haired onna squealed.

Kenpachi looked at the beautiful onna who had a katana strapped to her back and soft magenta stripes on her cheeks. She had the strangest eyes as she glared at him. He did the only thing he could think of when faced with anger and he pulled his zanpakuto-to. Her beautiful mouth dropped and she pulled her own weapon. Ichigo took off in a run to avoid Zuraki and the little onna jumped off of his back.

"You gonna fight me girl? You any good cause I ain't had a good fight in awhile." He said grinning.

Ayana looked at him and he was a loutish brute but ruggedly handsome in a beastly way. He wore his hair in wild spikes with bells and he had an eye patch over his left eye. His hair was dark as well as his eyes.

"You will be begging for mercy in a moment lout!" She snapped.

She watched him using his weapon in his left hand and she knew he must be purposely handicapping himself. She crouched low and had Amimono loosely in her hand. He struck but it was weak. He was toying with her and she back flipped. She snapped her wrist in her left hand and a smaller fan blade appeared. The beast's eyes widened and he grinned wildly. She moved with incredible speed and she brought her fang at an angle and cut into his upper leg. She let loose her venom and laced her fan blade with it. She spun and released the deadly looking weapon and lodged it in his belly. Blood spurted from the wound and the madman began laughing. He switched hands and began striking her with brute strength. As they were fighting she had to back step and crouch low. She was nicked in many places but managed to get a running start used the side of building as a launch point. Just before she was to strike, she released the supaida name from her fang. He was thrown backwards and crashed through a corridor of columns. She ran after him and he jumped up from the rubble. He looked almost aroused by the violence and renewed his attacks. She began flinging her venom and he grunted where he it caused a burning sensation. Their blades clashed over and over as they fought. She knew there was an audience and she glanced over and saw the Ichigo kid and the one known as Kuchiki. She was nicked in the arm and snarled in fury. She was bordering on exhaustion but refused to give up. The lout was actually sweating from the battle and he looked like he would orgasm from the sheer joy of seeing blood. She swung her body around struck her claws into his exposed chest and again released the supaida nami. Blood exploded outward and covered her. He was thrown back and landed flat on his back almost twenty feet from where she stood. She knelt as she stuck her fang in the ground to hold herself up. She grew wrathful and she suddenly stalked over to where he was gaining consciousness. She knelt down and used her fang to cut his ridiculous bells off of his head. He grinned up at her and she sneered down at him.

"You beat me." He said in a mixed tone.

"Hai. You were too easy. Who are you?" she demanded.

"Kenpachi Zuraki. Captain of the Eleventh Division." He said laughing wildly.

"You are still a ningen shinigami. You are scum." She said standing and threw his bells at him.

"Who are you little onna?" he demanded.

"Ayana Astrigera." She stated.

"We will fight again and I will show you who is master!" he grinned.

"You are an idiot." She said starting to walk away.

"I owe you onna. I can buy you sake at least!" he yelled.

"What the hell!" she shrugged.

She glared over at Ichigo and the Kuchiki fellow and proceeded to follow the brutish lout away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was beyond drunk but then she had been plied with enough sake. She was surrounded by shinigami and the one known as Kenpachi was brooding across from her.

"Who taught you to fight?" he demanded.

"Several. My mother was a warrior and so is my sire. My jii-chan is a renowned swordsman as well." She shrugged.

"Who is you jii-chan?" he growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Gaku Jouichi." She said downing another.

"You will fight again now!" he growled.

"No." she said snapping.

Kenpachi rose and over turned the table. Ayana jumped up and hissed. Kenpachi wrapped his hand around her throat and his thumb was tracing her jaw. She snapped her fangs and the lout roared.

"Get out!" he yelled.

Everyone scrambled and he stood over her as she defied him more.

"Unhand me brute." She commanded.

"You will fight me." He said in a rough whisper.

"Why? I won." She whispered.

"Little onna." He growled.

"I will see you again then and I will beat you." He said releasing her.

She was strangely turned on by his actions. He turned on his heel and walked away. She was swaying on her feet when she passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up with a tremendous headache and Mizuki standing over her. She groaned as she sat up slowly. She looked around and she was in her sister's penthouse.

"Kuchiki-sama brought you here. He said you stank of cheap sake." She said concerned.

"I beat a very big shinigami and he was not pleased. He bought me sake then left me alone." She said rubbing her head.

"Kuchiki-sama said you fought as well as any shinigami he has ever seen. They are interested in you." Mizuki stated.

"What a fucking joke. May I borrow some clothes Zuki?" she asked.

"Hai. What were you thinking Ayana and how did you even get there?" she asked.

"Hikari and I do not know." She said looking down.

"You saw Hikari?" Mizuki asked stunned.

"Hai. I was filled with rage as I have been for a long while. Look, I am going into the office and try to get somewhere on the negotiations since Karu is home. Let me know when you have some Bounts to kill." She said flatly.

Ayana dressed in black trousers and black button down. She slipped on a pair of black heels and left Mizuki standing there in just a robe. She sat down at the news of Hikari's appearance and she was flabbergasted.

Ayana called the car service. When the Lexus sedan pulled up, she slid in and stayed quiet for the duration of the short trip. She made it up the elevator to her office and she kicked off her shoes. She went through her messages and decided that there was nothing that could not wait. She was immersed in reading financial reports when her secretary stepped in.

"Madame? There is a gentleman here to see you. He says he has dealings in your dojo." Ise said bowing.

"Send him in." she said without looking up.

A black haired ningen appeared who had quite a modern shaggy style. She barely acknowledged him and he cleared throat. She looked up and took a closer look. He wore jeans and black fitted t-shirt. It was obvious he was sculpted and his eyes were a honeyed brown. He was gorgeous as he perused her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked.

"I am Ichinose Maki and I have a message from Kariya." He said smirking.

She lifted her head and gave him a long stare. She stood up and he seemed to take a defensive posture.

"You are no Bount." She growled.

"No, I was a shinigami till they let a bastard kill my captain. Kariya says you and your family are youki." He said in a masculine tone.

"Why follow such a disgusting creature?" she demanded.

"He saved my life. I have honor, how about you?" he taunted.

"Well Ichinose we can find out. I just beat one shinigami, one more makes no difference." She said in a low growl.

"Who?" he demanded.

"Kenpachi was his name. Shall we fight here?" she asked.

He actually pulled out his weapon. She made her fan blade appear and he stared at her. She could easily hear his thoughts and he did not want to fight. He thought her pretty and she snorted. She released her silk and created a huge web. Ichinose was shocked and she rushed him; she threw him backwards and he was caught in the sticky silk. She climbed with ease and sat by him.

"I see it this way, we can sit and have a civil conversation or I shall have to fight you and destroy my office which would really piss me off to no end." She said simply.

"Are you some manner of kumo?" he asked shocked.

"Hai. Funnel web actually. The females are just as fierce as the males." She shrugged.

She decided to be wicked with the poor shinigami and leaned down. She caught his lips and he seemed more shocked. His response was almost timid and Ayana was surprised. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and she groaned softly. She had not been intimate in several years much to the contrary of the rumor mills. He tasted sweet and spicy and she suddenly straddled his lap. He groaned as she deepened her exploration of his senses and his eyes fluttered shut. She suddenly pulled back and scrambled.

"Get out of here and tell this Kariya to shove his messages so far up his ass they pop out of his mouth!" she snapped.

"You do not like us shinigami. Why not help Kariya against them?" he said fiercely.

"Because that would mean I would go against my elder sister and frankly I am not as strong as she is. She is the most powerful of all my siblings and I would not dare cross her." Ayana said sitting.

"Let me go." He said trying to free himself.

"Not yet. I am enjoying the bulge in your pants. I imagine you are well endowed. Good for the ningen onna." She said condescendingly.

He turned red and jerked harder on the silk. Ayana was like many funnel females and found most males weaker. Her sire was an exception but then she worshipped the ground Lord Ishin walked on. She came over to him and ran a claw along the nice sized bulge. He grit his teeth as she touched him and she smirked at his timid nature it seemed. Venom appeared on her claws and she dissolved the silk that held him. He grabbed her as soon as he was freed and stared at her eyes.

"He does not want to be your enemy. He would prefer if you assisted him but if not then stay out of his way." Ichinose said.

"Do not attempt to command me ningen. Rot in the Netherworld." She said in anger.

He stared at her and suddenly quit her presence. She had just a tad of inu in her and she could taste him on her tongue. Ayana shook her head hard to rid herself of it. She went back to her chair and began reading through reports. She could not concentrate and decided to see if she could trace the rogue shinigami. She scented carefully and left her office building. He was blending in with the crowds walking the busy financial district. She caught sight of him and masked her scent. He was moving swiftly and she kept a swift pace. She saw him take a sharp left down an alley and she followed. It looked as if he was going to shunpod but she threw him forcefully with a wave of her hand. He back flipped and landed in a crouched position.

"So you do wish to fight." He said scowling.

"I suppose." She said readying herself.

"Nijigasumi, _kōka hirameke_." He commanded from his zanpakuto-to as he drew it.

She was blinded in light and was grabbed by the very shadows themselves. She snarled as she tried to fight invisible enemies. She stretched her hand out and her fan blade appeared. She whirled around and struck his blade high then low. He suddenly was gone and she felt herself stabbed through her right breast. She grunted loudly and snapped her wrist powerfully and her yoki weapon sliced into the shinigami. She infused her venom and he cried out. They both staggered as the blows were bad. She pulled a silver sai from her thigh and threw it hard at Ichinose. He caught it with both hands and blood poured down his forearms. She had not wanted to fight him but he fell to his backside. She fell to her knees and crawled forward to him.

"Your wound will prove fatal." She said hoarsely.

"Stop!" he snapped.

Ayana had not wanted to kill him and she leaned him back and effectively pinned him down. She lowered her head to his juncture where her venomous blade had cut into and licked at the wound. He gasped and she proceeded to suck hard at the cut and licked the open wound.

"What are you doing?" he asked gasping harder.

She did not answer and she tasted her venom and his blood. Her eyes bled red and she groaned at the sweet taste. She lost it for a moment and sank her fangs around the wound. Ichinose began shaking; she shared several kiang shi traits in that her bite could cause euphoria if she chose. As she took in the tainted blood, she made all manner of feeling to course through him. He groaned out loudly and she finally let him go. She wiped her mouth and staggered back.

"Tell you Kariya that he can burn in his bile." She said as her chest burned.

"Why did you do that?" he asked confused.

"Because you are just a ningen soul and your fate would have been horrid." She said producing a shoki cloud.

She fell back into it and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maki made his way back to the mansion and his arm was throbbing but he realized she must have removed every trace of poison. If she was truly a kumo then he knew what her toxin could have done and he shuddered. He knew nothing of the onna but it was obvious she was honorable. She had said she had defeated Kenpachi and he wanted to know how. He stopped short of the gate and back tracked to the office building she worked in. He shunpod and moved up the stairs of the building. He went to the office he had been in earlier and she was on the floor lying in a pool of blood. He was shocked and lifted her up. She was unconscious and he picked her up. He shook her gently and she barely roused.

"Doctor Yamasaki Shinobu." She murmured.

"Who is that?" he asked urgently.

"Help me. Home." She muttered.

She passed back out and exited the office. Her secretary looked horrified and raised shaking hands to her mouth.

"Doctor Yamasaki, where is he?" Maki demanded.

"Her brother. That is her brother and he lives in her apartment building. One block north." She said pointing north.

Maki walked away and when he reached privacy; flash stepped. He found the building and entered the lobby. A doorman came forward and began growling.

"What has happened to Miss Yamasaki?" he demanded.

"Where is Doctor Yamasaki?" Maki demanded.

"I will call him down. Filthy ningen!" the male spit at his feet.

Maki waited and he saw the elevator doors open and a man appeared before him. He took his half sister and she was devoid of much color. He looked over at the ningen and raised a brow.

"What happened to my sister?" he asked.

"She was found in a pool of her own blood. I was just trying to help." Maki lied.

Shinobu looked at her and she stirred a little. She turned her head and stared at the ningen.

"You saved me. Why?" she asked.

"Goodbye." He said quickly.

"Ayana, you have a katana wound. How?" Shinobu asked surprised.

"Battle with Bount. Take me to your chichi. He gives better drugs." She said passing out.

Shinobu chuckled and ported to Korea. He father was busy in his clinic and looked up when he brought Ayana in. Nobu's eyes widened and he shook his head. He had patched up Ishin's daughter many times. Nanami walked in and she sighed when she saw her big sister.

"What did she go and do now?" she asked Shinobu.

"She said she fought a creature called a Bount. She said you give better drugs father." Shinobu grinned.

"I know I do. You are so wrapped up in modern medicine and I prefer my remedies." Nobu said taking Ayana in his arms.

"Well I am sorry father, you did teach me and Nanami quite well." Shinobu said bowing low to his sire.

Nanami smiled widely and Nobu's throat caught. She mirrored her mother and it sometimes hurt to see. She was the baby of the family and Asuna had surprised him with her pregnancy a century and a half ago. She was a surgeon here in the modern era and quite a successful one at that. He knew if he had not had his young then he would have ended his life when she died. Nanami had still been a youth when she had passed on. The whole of the family had fallen into despair when their very core had died. He laid Ayana on a gurney and assessed the wound. It was made with a magic blade and he used his silk to pull the wound closed. He ended up having to give her a few pints of blood and when she came to, she looked much better.

"You always make me feel better Papa." She said smiling.

All the siblings called her official mates by papa. It made the family close and united. He helped her up and she felt gross. She wanted to find the shinigami and get some answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayana had managed to pick up his old scent and she moved into the suburbs. Her eyes rolled as she entered Karakura Town. She loved Tokyo and frankly found many of the smaller towns and such highly boring. She walked into an open field and saw Ichinose. She drew closer and knew he would not sense her as she was suppressing and masking her presence. He wore the black robes of a shinigami but it was sleeveless and his kosode had a hood. This time she had Amimono and she stepped out from the tree line. He turned and caught sight of the beautiful onna. She closed the space between them and lifted her hand. He was held in place with her will and he struggled.

"Why did you come back for me?" she demanded.

"Why did you reverse your venom?" he demanded in return.

"I know not." She said with a furrowed brow.

"I came back for you because you reversed your venom. Why are you here?" he asked struggling.

"I have no idea." She said bluntly.

"Can you release me? I will not attack." He said meeting her eyes.

She released him and he stepped back. Ayana looked at him with her bright brown eyes and felt confused.

"How did you defeat Zuraki?" he asked.

"I just did. He demanded I fight so I did." She shrugged.

"He killed my captain to take his place. I refused to serve under such a man." He said flatly.

"But you aid these vampiric creatures?" she asked in sudden anger.

"Kariya saved me from a hollow. I would have been beyond dead and I owed him." He replied.

"You are a fool. We will defeat you." Ayana stated backing up.

"Why must you fight against us at all?" he asked nearing her.

"Because you threaten our ways. We are not out in the open and this Kariya just flaunts the supernatural. I will not have some ningen control me or my family." She growled.

"You are beautiful." He said as he stood a couple of feet away.

"You are too." She said suddenly.

"Why did you take liberties with me in your office?" he asked in a softer tone.

"I was in a mood." She answered honestly.

He seemed to weigh her words and they stared at the other. Maki stepped forward and she stood her ground. He lifted a hand to her jaw and traced along it. She did not stop him and in fact was enjoying his touch. He lifted his other hand to her neck and ran his fingers along the skin. She gasped softly and her eyes were bright at the moment. He finally dropped his hands and stepped back.

"Please reconsider my plea." He said then it appeared he disappeared.

She did not move and she was imagining all manner of things with the rogue shinigami. She growled and then ported via her shoki cloud. She had not known he was still watching her and he was determined to find out all about her. He would tell Kariya he was going for reconnaissance in the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayana was at the Den Aqua Room, drinking rather liberally. She could not get the shinigami out of her head and the Americans would be here by week's end. She curled her lip in disgust at having to deal with foreign youki; the American youki were as arrogant as their ningen counterparts. Sachio came over and poured more Patron in her shot glass.

"See Sachio this is why you are the best bartender in the city. No questions just service!" she purred.

"Well Miss Yamasaki you are such a wonderful tipper." The black haired inu said winking.

She was already in a state and the flirtatious inu was making her burn. She downed the expensive tequila and indicated more. She was about to lean forward when a hand appeared on her arm.

"I think you have had enough." The voice said softly.

"How did you find me Ichinose-san?" she asked grinning.

"You are in magazines all over the place. Your numerous love affairs cause quite the controversy." Maki said in a low tone.

"My love affairs as you put it are just my escorts to events. I have not had sex in a few years." She said smirking.

Maki was suddenly uncomfortable and dropped his hand. The youki bartender poured more of the vile liquid for her.

"I would like to speak with you privately." He said in her ear.

"Why?" she asked.

"Kenpachi! I want to know details of your fight." He said again in her ear.

"Bah! He was a cretin. Why should I give one damn? Ichinose-san, I insist you take one shot with me." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

She indicated for Sachio and he poured a shot for the shinigami. The inu was annoyed that his flirting had been interrupted. Maki took the shot and downed it. It burned all the way down and she too downed hers. She indicated for more but he covered the glass and shoved it away.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" she demanded.

"Please, I should like to speak with you." He said in a monotone.

"Fine! Whatever! Sachio, keep my seat warm. I shall return." She said standing.

She swayed badly and Maki held onto her. She laughed and he gently guided her to the door. He walked her through the doors and they walked up the street towards her apartment building. She suddenly pulled him into a secluded doorway and pulled him inches from her lips.

"You must think you know me." She said in sultry tone.

"No, I only looked through the magazines to find out where you live and might be. You are a celebrity it seems." He stated.

"Idiotic really. I am seen with a pop star or two. Ningen are good as arm props but nothing more." She said almost cruelly.

"I died in the land of the living and began this life anew in the Soul Society. I am no more human then you are." He responded.

"Where do youki souls go? Could you tell me that?" she asked.

"I do not know. I know what I am and what my purpose is. From just these few encounters it seems you have no idea what yours is." He said softly.

"You know nothing of me! You wish to know how I beat him? I used every bit of cunning and yoki I possess. I barely bested him." Ayana said heatedly.

"I will kill him for his dishonor. That is my purpose and I will give my life for such." He said in a low tone.

They looked to passers by as if they were in a passionate episode. Ayana knew there may well be reporters around and this was not the best place to be.

"Let us go into the alley." She said in a lower tone.

He nodded and pulled her along. They went into the alley between the buildings and she ported them via her shoki cloud. They ended up in her posh apartment and she fell upon her sofa. She had pulled him down as well. She maneuvered him under her and he was staring at her. She sat up and pulled off her black sweater and threw it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Not sure. I have a bit of inu in me and I cannot get your taste and scent out of my head." She stated as she gave him a heated glance.

She ripped open his white button down and leaned over him and began running her lips over his skin. The warmth of skin was alluring and she began running her tongue over his pectoral muscles. Maki was trying like hell to keep his head on matters of honor but she began laving her tongue along one flat nipple then another. He groaned out as she began tugging at one with her teeth.

Ayana was loosing her sense as she felt his bodily vibrations and his heat. Her sense of taste was more advanced then most kumo and it was seriously throwing her into a serious lust. She began nipping at his skin and she felt his hands hold her arms.

"Stop! Please this is not like this." He grunted.

"No you want to use me for information and I wish to use you for gratification." She said in a low growl.

"I am not a male whore." He said pulling himself up.

"Why not? You are beautiful and should consider it." She said coldly.

"You vacillate between cruelty and passion is there no in between?" he asked.

"No. I told you how I beat this Kenpachi creature and now you can go. Do not show yourself to me again or it will be at the end of my fang." She said grabbing her sweater and pulling it over her head.

She went to the door and yanked it open. She raised a brow and he bowed. Maki slipped out of the door and she was furious. She was amorous and wanted to rut. She ported back to the alley way and tried to go back to the lounge. She was shoved up against the wall of the building and she growled angrily.

"Nice ass." She heard in her ear.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" she screamed.

"No, you were in the lounge earlier and I bet you are kumo based upon those magnificent eyes." He said in her ear.

"If you do not want to die then you will get your disgusting hands off of me." She screamed.

Suddenly the male youki was pulled off of her and she heard bone breaking. She turned to see Maki and he looked angry. She looked down and the youki was dead. He stepped back and turned to leave. She stumbled towards him and he held her up. She pulled him to her and devoured his mouth. He reached up to steady them both and they ended up against the opposite wall. He ended up pressing her against the wall and their tongues were violently dueling and tasting the other. Maki pulled back and forced himself to breathe deeply.

"Do not stop." She pleaded.

"This is not what I should be doing. You oppose Kariya." He said in a harsh breath.

"I will continue to oppose the Bount. You are so beautiful and I am so alone." She said fiercely.

"That is not my problem." He said looking away.

She shoved him away and went to head back to the lounge. Sachio was good looking and wanted to participate. He grabbed around her waist and she began kicking and snarling.

"You are a mean drunk. You will return to your apartment and sleep this stupidity off. I do not engage in casual encounters and most certainly not with an inebriated onna." He growled in her ear.

"Asshole!" she yelled.

He shunpod to her apartment building and went up the elevator. She was nearly shrieking by the time they ended up in her apartment. He looked around for her bedroom and found it. He entered her room and dropped her on the plush bed.

"Sai!" he snapped out.

Her arms went behind her back and her eyes widened. This creature had used some manner of spell and she snarled in fury. He made sure she was safe and he went to exit.

"You leave me here like this and I will hunt you down and deliver you to Kenpachi!" she threatened.

"Like a said, a mean drunk. I shall sleep upon your couch and remove the binding in the morning." He said slamming her door shut.

She was furious and aroused beyond measure. She struggled against the spell and it pulled her down into the mattress. She yelled in annoyance and willed all manner of objects against the door. She finally gave up and fell into a troubled sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maki slipped in after a couple hours of sleep and released the binding. He quietly shut the door and went to leave the apartment. He turned and she was in front of the door.

"Kumo feel vibrations in the very air. I am still quite put out." She growled.

"Why because I was being honorable?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea who I really am?" she asked shaking slightly.

"No." he stated scratching his head.

"My father is a funnel web named Lord Ishin. My mother was the Lady Asuna. She was the most powerful onna these islands produced. She helped to rule most of Asia and my parents were in love! I mean you could see it in the way they looked at each other. They were cross species but it did not matter. I want that! I want what I saw for nearly four centuries." She cried.

"You do not have that by becoming inebriated and sleeping with whomever. Especially your enemy." He said bluntly.

"Ichinose." She said in a sigh.

She slowly walked up to him and pulled him into another kiss. Her hands went through his hair and she made soulful groans. She felt his arms wrap around her as the lip lock was becoming passionate. She could not get enough of his taste. It was driving her over an edge and she did not want to come back from it. She pressed her body against his and groaned. They finally wrenched their lips from each other and she was breathing hard.

"I will not do this." He said hoarsely.

She pulled on the hem of her cashmere sweater and revealed her black and red lace demi-bra. Her hands went behind her and unhooked it. She threw it from her and pulled him back into another amazing connection. Maki groaned and fought his responses.

"I cannot do this." He said backing away.

She stared at him and her eyes were almost sparkling. He kept his trained on her face and she shook in fury.

"You are serious? Leave then." She stated in quiet fury.

He bowed low and kept his eyes averted. She stormed away and slammed her bedroom door shut. His heart was beating hard and he closed his eyes a moment. Her neck was long and graceful and she had a perfect slope to her breasts. He suppressed his frustration and he could see in his mind's eye her dusty rose colored peaks. Kariya would be wondering where he was and he might send another to find him. He tried to force himself to leave but he could not. He ventured to her door and slipped it open. She was on her bed and she was nude. He slipped in and she turned over to look at him. He moved over to her and fell upon the bed. He spread her thighs with his knee and he pulled her up by the back of her neck.

"I will not take you." He whispered.

"Why?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"I do not understand this what is happening but I will not." He said in a more forceful tone.

He pressed his lips to hers and she groaned into it. It was hypnotic the way he moved his lips and used his tongue to tease and deliver. The ache in her center was excruciating and she was weeping in her need. He finally released her and she fell back into the plush mattress. He lowered his head and gently kissed one tip then the other. She cried out and he pulled away.

"I have to go." He said leaving.

Her breathing was rough and crushing need was weighing on her. She knew she sensed something different and big from this man. She closed her eyes and she growled. She would go back to soul society and beat up on the Kenpachi fellow and make herself feel better.

"Hikari? Hey you Tomoshibi! I want to go back." She yelled aloud.

"You know you do not have to scream." Hikari said appearing.

"Well it is the least you can do for abandoning us!" she snapped as she threw on a tight fitting white t-shirt.

"You are not going to fully dress?" her wraith sister asked.

"Why? I intend to fight the shinigami fellow." Ayana stated in annoyance.

"Half the Soul Society wants to bed you as it is." Hikari said pursing her lips.

"Feeling a little competition?" Ayana taunted.

Hikari went to her sister's closet and pulled out a grey pair of yoga pants and threw them at her. She slipped them on and grabbed her fang. Hikari barely touched Ayana and they appeared in the Seireitei. Hikari immediately disappeared and the kumo onna walked in the direction she had found Kenpachi before. She pulsed her aura and she did not wait long for the huge shinigami. His hair was down and his clothes were haphazardly thrown on.

"You wanted a rematch? I am in a mood to kick your ass!" she growled.

"You got it little onna." He said pulling his zanpakuto-to.

Ayana pulled her fang and moved with supernatural speed. Kenpachi whirled and butted her in the stomach with his hilt and she managed to knock his head with her own hilt. She back flipped and landed. He was actually trying and their blades clashed over and over. She struck harder and he back stepped.

"Why does a rogue shinigami want to kill you?" she asked through the clanging metal.

"Many want to kill me little onna. I fight and that is what I do." He said smiling.

"This one says you killed his captain." She stated bluntly.

He shoved her backwards hard and she dropped. She had to roll and jump up and he cut in her back. She grunted but whirled in a circle and released her yoki. It threw him backwards and she had to catch her breath. She ran forward fast and jumped on him. She shot his hands with silk and he roared in anger.

"I am in need shinigami." She growled.

"I will beat you!" he yelled.

"Imagine your office shinigami." She demanded.

"Why?" he growled.

"Now!" she hissed.

She dipped into his head and saw the place. It was a dojo but it would serve her purpose. She ported them there and then leaned down and dissolved her silk. He went to grab her and she jumped back.

"Tell my why you killed his captain." She demanded.

"To beat the best." He said grinning.

"All you care about is winning and fighting?" she asked.

"Is there any better rush?" he growled in annoyance.

He was circling her and she was hurting. She did not care and she rushed him. She used all her strength and shoved him into the wall. He grabbed her shoulders and she yanked his head down. Their lips collided and both grunted as she invaded his mouth. The huge man was a talented kisser and she snarled as she ripped open his tattered haori. She ripped her lips from his and shredded his stays.

"I can show you a better rush shinigami." She purred.

His eyes followed her and she realized he was without his eye patch. She shed her pants and he picked her up. Kenpachi was used to many things but this was not one of them. It was obvious she wanted a mindless encounter and he decided to accommodate her. He pulled her down on his staff and she groaned out.

"Hard. Take me like you fight." She growled.

Her back was against the wall and he surged up into her hard. Her eyes bled red as the warrior shinigami pummeled her core. He was huge like his body and it hurt as well as made her scream. She clawed at his back and he rumbled in response. Their pelvises continued to move against the other. Ayana gouged his back deeply as a massive climax ripped through her. Her walls clutched Kenpachi so tightly that he had no hope of lasting. He groaned loudly as he too climaxed. He slowly pulled back and her feet found the floor. The Eleventh Division captain was stunned at himself but he would never show it. This female was unreal in that she could actually hold her own against him and she was the most beautiful creature he had laid on.

"I bested you again." She said as she regained her voice and pulled on her pants.

"Like hell you did." He growled.

"Hai. I got what I wanted. Thanks for the thrill shinigami." She said walking away.

"Get back here!" he yelled.

Ayana made it to the outside and Hikari was there. The sisters glared at the other and Kenpachi watched as the blond onna disappeared with the female he had just pummeled. He had heard rumblings about creatures called Bounts and they were in the land of living. He decided he may need to volunteer for duty.

Ayana jerked away from Hikari and the Tomoshibi sighed loudly.

"Ayana you make unnecessary trouble for yourself." Hikari lamented.

"Why should you care?" she yelled.

"I worry for you all but especially you! You hurt the most. You have to let haha go!" she implored her.

"She was everything to me! She taught me everything I know! I have so many of her same yoki and she was ripped from me and my father for nothing!" she screamed.

"There is more to this Ayana!" Hikari cried.

"I lost everything a century ago. I lost everything worth living for!" she said beginning to cry.

Ayana wiped at her eyes and began laughing. She flung her fang onto her bed and went to take a shower. She washed away the scents of both shinigami and her tears. She hardened her heart and stepped out of the shower. She put on sweat pants and a loose t-shirt and sat down on her couch. She had not seen her father for awhile and she sighed. She stood up and produced her shoki cloud and stepped through. She was in the main Korean palace and walked to her chichi's rooms. She knocked on his door and he grumbled. She opened it and slipped in. She padded over to his futon and lay down next to him.

"Ayana? What is wrong baby girl?" her father asked.

"I do not know. I needed to see the one man I love above anyone." She said softly.

"You come home when you are wounded Ayana. I know you sweet heart." Ishin said sitting up.

"I miss her and I miss him." She said closing her eyes.

"I miss her every second but I pray to the Kamis that maybe she will be reborn and she will find us again." Ishin said lifting her chin.

"What kamis? Where were they when she fell? I have met some so called kamis and they are just as fucked up as we are!" She yelled.

"No creature is perfect and you know that. You are wallowing in self pity and your mother would knock you squarely for it and you know it." Ishin growled.

"Chichi, I was there and I could have stopped it. I just did not move fast enough. Mizuki is helping the shinigami. I told her I did not want to but she forced my hand. I met one of them and he reminds me of him." She said looking away.

"What is this being's name?" the kumo lord asked.

"Ichinose Maki. He is just like him too." She said standing.

"What do you need me to do Ayana?" he asked.

"I guess maybe pray for me Chichi. I saw Papa Nobu today and he healed me up." She said pacing his floor.

"How is my oldest friend?" Ishin asked.

"Still sad it seems. Thank you chichi for your ear." She said looking away.

"Naraku has called a family meeting in Sendai." He said rising.

"What does Uncle Naraku want?" she demanded.

"Find out exactly what our children are doing." He snapped.

"We are all pretty much at four centuries old!" She snapped back.

"Well let me see, I am fourteen centuries old. Your point?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Damn elders!" she hissed.

Ayana ported out to her apartment in Tokyo and finally sank into her bed. Kenpachi actually intrigued her a little but the rogue shinigami reminded her too much of Yasunari. She closed her eyes to the old pain and let herself cry. Her lover had been General Aya's son and she had been a few years older then him. He was a mixed kumo and so beautiful. He had died in the Boxer Rebellion as well and he had tried to save her mother. She rolled to her side and let the anguish come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maki was listening to Jin talk and his mind was wandering. He had been admonished for taking so long in his mission but he just nodded and agreed.

"You think this woman can be brought around to our side?" Kariya asked.

"Hai Kariya. She is reluctant to fight against us but does so because her elder sister demands it." Maki said.

"Yes the elder sister. I will have her under my control or she will die. You are to keep an eye on this Ayana. We make our moves very soon." Kariya said leaving the room.

Maki sighed but did as he was asked. He did not agree with Kariya methods all the time but he owed the Bount his life. He dressed in his typical shinigami attire and shunpod back to Tokyo. Kariya had told him to keep an eye on her and he would. It was morning and he suppressed his reiatsu and he watched her emerge from her building. She wore a khaki colored tailored jacket with matching pants. She wore no shell underneath and he could see the swell of her breasts. She was daring and confident in her general air as she stepped into the Lexus sedan. The car took off from the curb and he knew she would go to her office first. He had to do a double take as he spied other shinigami. There was a red haired one and a short silver haired captain. He narrowed his eyes and he kept in his shock. The captain of Sixth Division led the rabble and Maki was angry. Kuchiki was a very dangerous opponent indeed. Maki watched as another onna exited the building and this one was as beautiful as Ayana and there was definitely a family resemblance. Her long ebony hair was down and her moon on her forehead stood out starkly. She wore a white jacket with a plunging neck line and low slung grey pants. The onna stopped when she saw the shinigami.

"Kuchiki-sama?" she said surprised.

"We need to talk now. The Captain General has asked that I come and we begin our attempts to find the Bounts." He said coolly.

"You have come in your gigai?" she asked perusing his form.

"Hai. Where would you care to discuss this?" he asked in a disdainful voice.

"Come with me to the office. Good to see you Abarai-sama and Hitsugaya-sama." She said to the other shinigami.

"Lady Mizuki." Hitsugaya said bowing.

Renji nodded and she indicated the car that pulled up. It was a large black Lincoln and they all managed to slip in. Maki watched and his brow furrowed. He shunpod to Ayana's office faster then the car could go through traffic. He went up the stairs and he walked straight past the secretary. He entered and Ayana looked up in surprise.

"You will not reconsider?" he demanded.

"Reconsider what? Fighting the Bounts? No, I will not reconsider. What are you doing here?" she demanded of him.

"An onna I am presuming is your sister is on her way here with three powerful shinigami. Do you really want to support this?" he asked in sudden anger.

"I think you can go now." She said standing and leaning over her desk.

"Yamasaki-chan, I will not back down. I do not want to fight you." He snapped.

"Well Ichinose-sama, rather formal this morning are we not? Get out!" she yelled.

"You will be a fool for what reason?" he asked nearing the desk.

"I said leave Ichinose-sama. I will not tell you again." She said growling.

He stepped around the desk and pulled her to him. He leaned her head back and traced her lip with his thumb. Ayana closed her eyes a moment and reveled in his touch.

"Please." He whispered.

"You think I would go against my family because you wish? You are the fool. Get out." She said in a cold voice.

He shook her and wanted to throttle her but kept calm. He pulled her to his lips and pressed them softly. It was slow and took on hugely erotic tones almost immediately. His hands braced her neck and the back of her head. She almost choked as his lips did as they did the previous evening. She became lost in his scent and feel; she did not even hear the door open. Mizuki gasped and Maki pulled away. He whirled Ayana around and pulled his zanpakuto-to and pressed it her throat.

"Who are you?" Mizuki demanded in anger.

"A servant of Kariya and he will have one of you. Well well if it is not Captain Kuchiki." Maki said in a frigid tone.

"Former second seat Ichinose. How unfortunate that you are here." Byakuya stated in an emotionless tone.

"Let me go asshole!" Ayana snarled.

"Make another move and I will cut your throat open." He lied.

"Mizuki do something!" Ayana snapped.

Mizuki moved and willed the window to explode outward. Maki's eyes widened and he took his only out.

"I suggest you brace our fall." He said in her ear quickly.

Maki pulled Ayana back and jumped out of the window. Ayana yelped as she felt herself falling. She produced her shoki cloud and pulled them both through. They landed on some grass in a nearby park. Maki jumped up and pointed his blade at her throat.

"I am sorry but you will have to come with me." He said in a monotone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Meeting of the Minds

Ayana stared at Maki as if he had lost his mind. He was uncertain of his moves but he knew there was no way he could take on Kuchiki. He tried to gather his thoughts and Ayana had jumped up and ran.

"Geki!" he cried as he made the necessary motions for the kido spell.

Ayana became completely engulfed in a red haze and she fell unable to move. Maki came over and knelt beside her.

"I am sorry to do this to you but I cannot have you leave. You will have to abide my wishes for now Yamasaki-chan." Maki said softly.

She could not respond and he picked her up. He shunpod towards Karakura Town and deviated to a secluded forest a good ways from the mansion. She began to move and she groaned as her muscles began to come awake.

"Where are we?" she demanded.

"Alone for now. Can you somehow make it to where we are not so out in the open?" he asked.

" Hai. I want you to look away." She demanded.

"Why?" he asked annoyed.

"My true from is none of your business." She said darkly.

"I have fought hollows; do you think a kumo is going to scare me?" Maki asked.

"Look away please?" she asked.

He turned his back and he would respect her wishes. He felt a huge amount of power and then nothing. He waited calmly; he waited nearly forty five minutes when she finally tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw a tube shaped web.

"It is a funnel." She explained.

He nodded and she produced her shoki cloud and pulled them in. They were inside the web and Maki was suddenly hot. It was a tight fit and they were pressed together.

"You are able to compress your natural state quite a bit." He said looking up.

"Hai." She whispered.

"I had no intentions of hurting you. Kuchiki is a renowned shinigami. His bankai is one of the most devastating there is." He explained.

"Really? You pressed your blade to my throat for kicks?" she asked dripping sarcasm.

"I had no intentions of hurting you." He said indignantly.

"Why did you just not take me back to the Bounts?" she asked.

"I do not know." He said thinly.

She was angry that she had been pulled into his deception and she could try and get away but his ability to use certain magics was staggering. His hands had to grip her to stay steady and her mind was conscious of every twitch he made.

"You are quite clever shinigami." She hissed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You pretend a pull? I would not have guessed that about you." She said coldly.

"It is not feigned at all!" he said in annoyance.

"Whatever. You are talented with your tongue Ichinose. You lie with it so well." She sneered.

He turned her around and she growled in the process. He had to close his eyes a minute and she was pressed so close to him. Maki leaned in and began kissing her gently. She growled into his mouth and let the feelings consume him. His body reacted and she gasped softly into it. Maki was not controlling himself well at all. They were as if a drug to the other and Ayana wrapped her arms around him tightly. She did not want to let him go. She sucked on his lower lip and he moaned softly. She arched her neck and his lips kissed along it.

"You are a tease Ichinose." She said in a hoarse tone.

"Who is more a tease?" he asked in a similar tone.

He ripped open her jacket and exposed her round breasts. His warm, battle calloused hands cupped the pliant flesh and he lost his will to fight. He ran the pads of his thumbs over her nipples and she mewled softly.

"I want to…" he started to say.

She met his eyes and she suddenly ported them out. She took them to her chambers in the Sendai castle. He looked around surprised and she pressed him back upon the softness of a massive bed. She sat back and threw her jacket to the floor and she went to his stays. His own hands fumbled and tried to help her undo them. She grew impatient and tore through them with her shortened claws. He lifted his hips and she pulled them down. Her eyes perused his body and they clouded over in lust and want. She pulled the hakama from his legs and went to his haori and kosode; she practically ripped them from his body and his hands went to her trousers. Once they were both nude, she fell upon his body and passionately kissed along his neck and shoulders. Their bodies were entwined already and Ayana was melting along every point. Her lips and tongue found his male nubs. She lightly bit and sucked on them while her hand ghosted along his abdomen.

"Ayana." He groaned softly.

She looked up at and her heart shaped lips were in a slight pout. Her natural beauty was almost dizzying and her touches were driving him wild. She continued to watch him and she lowered her mouth to his stomach and dipped her tongue along his belly. She gripped his hips as she worked her way down.

"Ayana, no not yet. Oh my kamis!" he cried as she began fondling his sac.

"I want you so badly." She grunted as her fingers wrapped around his girth.

"Hai. Harder!" he growled.

She shivered and knew he was wanton in lovemaking the same as she. Her lips went dry and she refused to wait any longer. Ayana slid up his body and slowly kissed him as she stroked his member. He felt so hot and silky in her hand and her eyes rolled back as they blaze raged. He pushed her back and he began suckling her delectable tips. She cried out as he made her completely weak in the knees. He left her breasts then sucked on her abdomen. He looked up and their eyes locked; he noticed her eyes were mixed in color at the moment and he gently spread her nether lips.

"Maki please. Do not walk away this time." She begged.

"I shall not." He whispered as he ran a finger along her slit.

She wiggled around and he slipped his finger into her center. He looked down and felt her weeping. He closed his eyes and knew he would not walk away from her. He pushed back his thoughts and lowered his head to her center. She cried out softly as he ran his tongue along her core and made a very animalistic sound as he began sucking on her button of nerves. She lost her breath and her body was gearing up for release. He took and did as he wanted and she was flowing along with it. Her hands were shaking as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her legs shook lightly and he lifted his head.

"Ayana? This course, this is what you wish?" he asked.

"Quit talking! Make love to me Maki!" she growled.

He settled between her thighs and lifted her chin. Her perfect lips trembled slightly and he pushed into her. Maki was lost in a sea of feeling and Ayana groaned loudly. Her body arched as they both moved in unison.

"I knew. I knew." She cried out softly.

"What?" he said in his haze.

"Perfect." She breathed.

Ayana pulled on his reiatsu and he nearly choked. She let her yoki go and he began shaking hard. He released a shuddered breath and began moaning as their different energies flowed. Her body arched more and Maki was pushing harder into her. Their bodies were covered in perspiration and Maki gathered her to him. She ground against him in urgency as the ache that had begun the previous day was more intense. She began mindlessly crying out as jolts of pleasure consumed her and she was trying to reach for the point of release. Maki's own body was tight and he too was desperate for culmination. She whined as their energies again released and a blinding climax blossomed from within and she exploded. Her claws dug into his back as she tightened and released constantly. Maki held onto her tightly as a powerful orgasm overwhelmed him too. She found his lips and slowly kissed him and he held onto her as they explored each other slowly.

"Ayana?" they heard.

"Karu go away!" she yelled.

"I hope you are dressed because I am coming in!" Karu snapped.

"Brother leave me alone!" Ayana hissed.

"Ayana open the Kamis damn door!" Karu roared.

Maki looked at her and her hand was held up and he was sure she was keeping the door shut.

"Mizuki is at the office and a Bount abducted me but I escaped. They will be searching for me but I am fine but quite indecent at the moment Brother." Ayana lied smoothly.

"Why are you indecent?" he demanded.

"I was covered in blood and gore. I just got through with my bath so can you go help your mate and leave your little sister alone? Tell them I will be there shortly." She growled.

She heard him snort and she felt his aura leave. Maki looked at her surprised and she leaned forward to capture his lips.

"I will take you back to that forest." She said softly.

"Hai." He whispered.

She nudged him with her nose and their lips barely touched.

"Meet me there tomorrow?" she asked.

"Hai." He responded.

They began kissing again and he laid her back. He finally had to breathe and he sat up.

"Stay here. My chichi has clothes in his room that are more formal." She said jumping up and grabbing a robe.

She wrapped the silk robe around her and she ran to her sire's room. She grabbed a black hakama and black haori for him and went to her rooms. He was sitting amongst her sheets and she handed him the black silk. He took them and dressed quickly. She went to her closet and dressed in a tight fitting haori in green and a dark green hakama. She wrapped a multi-colored obi around her waist and joined him. His eyes roved over her and she smiled.

"I will take you now." She said gently.

"Hai." He nodded.

She moved to him and wrapped her arms around him. She produced her shoki cloud and pulled them in. They appeared in the forest and their lips became locked again. The finally stepped away from each other and he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Tomorrow." He whispered.

Maki was suddenly gone and she was shivering. She was attuned to chemistry and to thoughts. She had a deep connection with Yasunari very quickly as well and she knew her gut never led her wrong. She ported to Tokyo and she was highly pleased as she sheathed her fang into her obi. She then ported to Mizuki's office and they all turned when they saw her. She saw Kenpachi and her jaw dropped.

"Little onna." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Karu said you got away. Are you okay?" Mizuki asked.

"Hai but why are there so many shinigami here?" she asked.

"The Captain General ordered it." Byakuya stated.

"Well then shall we search for the Bounts?" Mizuki said standing.

"Why not now Lady Mizuki?" Byakuya answered.

Ayana was glaring at Kenpachi and the huge shinigami was smirking.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Any reason to cross paths with you little onna." He answered.

"Go back to Soul Society! You stand out." She hissed.

"I do what I want little miss." He snapped.

"Enough!" Mizuki snapped.

"Ayana, I have Karu working on the meeting with the Americans. Trevor Danning will be here by Friday. I know not what manner of feline he is but it is said that North America has a few feline youki. After this sweep I need you to head up the board for our buy out offer." She commanded.

"Hai. Has Karu made arrangements for the American's lodgings?" Ayana asked.

"No. I leave that to you as always. Their tastes are said to run to Geisha. Now we go." She said stepping from behind the desk.

"I will go with her." Kenpachi said.

"Whatever. Let me make some arrangements and then we shall be off lout!" Ayana growled.

Kenpachi chuckled and Mizuki glided out of the office. Byakuya followed in a regal manner and she turned and lightly touched his arm. They appeared in her penthouse and she went to her bedroom and closets. She pulled out a steel blue haori and short cropped pants. She tied a black narrow obi around her waist and slipped her fang into the belt. She slipped on geta and looked over at Byakuya.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Since you entered. Are you ready now?" he asked in a blank voice.

"I am sorry that your Captain Yamamoto ordered you here. I have seen your bankai as you call it and it is amazing. I realize that I must be an annoyance but I can be very professional." She said softly.

"Let us go." He stated ignoring her comments.

She sighed inwardly and wished she had not slept with him several times. She took his arm again and ported outside of the city limits. She surmised that Kariya had expensive tastes based upon his clothing and she intended to search some of the more affluent suburbs outside of Tokyo proper. She closed her eyes and tried to sense any auras. She sensed fleeting ones of youki but nothing substantial.

Byakuya watched her and found her stunning while she sensed things.

"Do you feel anything?" he asked.

"Just a youki here and there." She said with her eyes still shut.

He waited till she opened her eyes and she scowled. She pulled her fang and it fanned out. There stood an ordinary looking male and he circled her.

"Mizuki! It has been a long time." The male purred.

"What do you want Demitri?" she asked.

"I have not seen you in more then two centuries." He stated looking at her.

"Does my Obasan know you are here? What about Vlad or Rina for that matter?" she hissed.

"My fair cousin and her father can kiss my ass. I hear you are having issues with soul sucking uppyr type beasts." Demitri said smirking.

"What do you know?" Byakuya asked.

"A lot actually. You should look for a man named Eugene. Please do not be a stranger to your Russian kin lovely Mizuki. Father has stated that Aunt Augusta still cannot get over cousin Asuna." The male said porting.

"I hate him!" she growled.

"He is?" Byakuya asked.

"He is a cousin of sorts. His father and my Obasan are twins. There is nothing here Kuchiki-sama." She said looking around.

"Then we shall move on." He said walking away.

He wore his _kenseikan_ in his hair and he was in full shinigami uniform.

"Byakuya!" she called with a heavy heart.

He turned and he could all manner of things cross her face but he stayed stoic. He raised a brow and he waited for her to speak.

"I am feeling horribly about my actions." She said softly.

"I do not think of it. It was a distraction." He stated meeting her eyes.

"Hai." She nodded.

He ignored everything and walked into the countryside. He suppressed his feelings like he always did. She fell in step beside him and her face was troubled.

"How many lovers have you had?" he asked suddenly.

"A few." She replied.

He fell silent again and the silence was deafening. Her head ached and her throat hurt as she kept sensing for Bounts. She turned her head and saw silver hair in the distance. She went to her knee and Byakuya looked over at a very regal male of tremendous power. He bore the same crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes on his cheeks. He wore formal attire and three katana.

"Bow you fool!" she hissed softly.

Byakuya raised a brow but then too went to his knee. Mizuki looked up and her jii-chan stepped forward. His face looked troubled and Byakuya rose as well.

"My lord!" she said bowing.

"What is this threat that Yuzuna has mentioned." He asked in his deep voice.

"They are called Bounts my lord. Jii-chan this is Captain Kuchiki Byakuya from Soul Society." Mizuki said in a respectful tone.

Sesshomaru barely turned his head to the shinigami and looked back at Mizuki. Byakuya felt chagrin at the regal youki but he understood pomp.

"Let this Sesshomaru know what you need. You are our grandpup." He said lifting a clawed hand to her cheek.

"I know jii-chan. I miss her too." She whispered softly.

"I shall be home. Take care shinigami." He said coldly to Byakuya.

"Hai." The Sixth Division captain said bowing.

He transformed to his energy sphere and left the area. Byakuya looked over at her and she began walking on. He again fell in step beside her and the silence again pervaded. She touched his haori and she ported them to Karakura Town. She closed her eyes and sensed the area.

"I feel a huge void." She said softly.

Byakuya's eyes widened when he realized what she was speaking of. He shoved her back and a grotesque creature appeared.

"Stay back Mizuki!" he shouted.

"Soul Reapers!" the beast cried in glee.

The thing came at Byakuya first and he was distracted by Mizuki moving swiftly. He watched her opening her hands forcefully and the hollow exploded. The resulting blast threw them both and he hit a tree. She was on the ground when the hollow came back together. He got up and moved so fast it appeared he had not moved at all. He pulled his blade into the ground and suddenly he calmly stated 'Shire'. The cherry blossoms suddenly appeared all around and he waved his arm at the hollow. The beast looked as though it would eat Byakuya and Mizuki scrambled.

"No!" She screamed.

"No Mizuki! Stay back!" he yelled over his shoulder.

She pulled Jougosaiga and it fanned out. She released her yoki and the hollow shrieked in pain. It turned on her and came at her. It bit into her hip and she screamed.

"Senbonzakura Shuukei: Hakuteiken!" he said forcefully.

Pure light erupted and it looked as if Byakuya had wings. He unleashed the fury of his full bankai upon the hollow and it was suddenly no more. Mizuki had fallen and she held her hip. He reached over and gave her his hand.

"Take my hand." He said softly.

"Hai." She said grasping his larger hand.

"Foolish onna why did you not listen?" he demanded.

"It was coming at you!" she cried.

"I am a shinigami and this is what we do. That hollow was nothing. I am one of the most powerful shinigami in the Gotei Thirteen." He said in angry tone.

"I am sorry! I saw it coming at you and I panicked." She said looking away.

"Enough of this nonsense. Port us to Soul Society." He demanded.

She stared at him and did as he asked. He lifted her up in his arms when they reappeared and they were on the outskirts of his estate. He made it to his rooms and laid her on the bed. He stripped her clothes and looked at the wound.

"I shall retrieve a fourth squad member." He said stepping back.

"Byakuya, please stay." She said taking his hands.

"That needs tending." He said in a stern tone.

"Why are you angry?" she asked.

"You should have listened." He said in a fierce tone.

"I am not weak Byakuya. I was a warrior for a long time. I was taught to fight by several but most of all my jii-chan you met today. He has his name for a reason. My great grandsire was the Inu no Taisho!" she exclaimed.

"I will not continue this farce or joke any longer. I realize that this is frankly quite odd but I will not continue to act like there is nothing between us. You would have risked your life for mine." He said coming closer.

"I would have done that for anyone I liked." She said turning her head away.

"You intend to continue to deny. I shall return, we have Bounts to hunt." He said in his cold voice again.

"What do you want me to say Byakuya?" she yelled.

"It does not matter." He said from the door.

"Byakuya!" she yelled again.

She grabbed the sheet from the bed and wrapped herself in it. He had apparently shunpod out and she sensed him. She ported suddenly and she was in the middle of the Seireitei and he stopped totally shocked.

"What are you doing?" he asked in an angry whisper.

"Tell me what you want from me?" she demanded.

"I want you to admit what it is we are." He said taking her shoulders.

"I will end up loving you more than I could ever imagine! Is that what you want to know?" she asked in an anguished tone.

"Hai." He whispered fiercely.

"I will not be able to give you up." Mizuki said in a hushed voice.

"Please go back to my estate." He commanded.

"No, Shinobu can look at me." She said porting out completely.

He lifted his head and knew he had drawn unwanted attention to himself. He clenched his jaw and he had to get back to the living world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki listened to her younger complain and bitch about their carelessness. She raised her hand and made the talking motion with her hand. He slapped it away and growled at her.

"You are too much like your sire." She groused.

"Pardon me for that. Damn Zuki that thing nearly clamped straight through to your hip bone." He said shaking his head.

"Well I have been injured worse." She snapped.

"You still have not told Karu have you?" he asked.

"No, I have not and what am I to stay? Sorry my love but whilst I left you, I got pregnant and when the beast ripped her from my womb; I lost the ability to have babes. Karu has wanted more for a long time Shinobu and I am flawed. I failed him once before and it kills me to think I am doing so again." She said wiping away angry tears.

"I think if you let I and Nanami do surgery then we could help you sister! You will not stop long enough to let us do it! You worry over this blasted empire and money!" he snapped.

"You were still a very small babe when everything went down. Kamis! I hate talking about it! I hate remembering." She said starting to sob.

Strong arms went around her and her little brother held onto her. She was responsible most of the time and looked out for all of her younger siblings. She occasionally got a wild hair up her backside but all forgave. Shinobu knew about her string of lovers from the past and kept his mouth shut from Karu. The young kumo looked up and saw a shinigami of great strength standing in his doorway.

"How did you find me Byakuya?" she asked.

"Your doorman seems to recognize me now. I have a gigai and we need to speak." He said with a steady voice.

"I want to be left alone for a little while okay? Why not go look for Kariya?" she asked as tears poured down her face.

"Things need to be said. I will not be distracted in battle again." He snapped.

"Byakuya, I swear if you do not leave me alone! Do you not think I embarrassed myself enough for one day?" she demanded.

"Doctor? May I speak with your elder sister alone." He asked.

"Zuki? You okay with that? I will be in the other room." He said lifting her chin.

"Fine." She said looking away.

Shinobu walked away and Byakuya came to stand in front of her.

"Why will you not have this surgery to possibly have more children?" he asked.

"I do not want anymore. I have my son who is fully grown." She said looking away.

"You lie." He said flatly.

"Why do you care? This is between Karu and I." she said bluntly.

"I care." He said as bluntly.

"Byakuya, stop please. Please no more okay? I was drunk and I came onto you. You are a beautiful man and really a good man but I am not worthy alright? I hurt everyday and that pain does not go away!" she said meeting his grey eyes.

"I hurt as well Mizuki. I lost my wife after five years! I have made many, many mistakes that have cost me personally, too much." He admitted.

"Stop!" she cried.

He lifted his hands and gently held her face. He made her look at him and it was raw.

"I do not want to make anymore mistakes. I want to honor my responsibilities but I want to honor my heart as some point as well. I am being presented with a chance and I am willing to seize it. This is not my way onna but I am willing to try." He said softly.

She shut her mahogany eyes and leaned forward and kissed him softly. His eyes closed as well and savored her presence. Shinobu cleared his throat and Mizuki looked up at her brother.

"Can I schedule that surgery?" he asked.

"Hai." She whimpered.

Shinobu grinned and he walked away to a telephone. Byakuya slipped his hands into her silk like hair and kissed her again. Mizuki pulled back and held onto his shoulders.

"We have a job to do right now Byakuya. Let us work on that and then worry about anything else." She said softly.

He nodded and stepped back to give her room to get off of the gurney she was on. He took her hand and they slipped out of the apartment. He let her hand go once in the hall and she saw Emi running to her.

"Saaya ran into some nasty buggers in the south of town. She was actually injured Zuki. I mean she is hurt pretty bad. This thing attacked a group at a hospital and they were able to use water!" her little sister cried.

"How bad is Saaya hurt?" she asked concerned.

"That Hitsugaya fellow took her back to Soul Society. She was damn near drowned. The Kurosaki fellow and his friends are on their way back to Karakura Town but they have something called a Quincy with them." She said relaying the message.

"Send Ayana and that Kenpachi fellow to Karakura and have all of our warriors spread out. I want one shinigami for every family member." Mizuki said with authority.

"Hai! Hey Zuki Karu had to go back to America. He said the Danning fellow decided to be an ass. Something about the market falling." Emi said.

"Kamis damnit! This deal is becoming personal. Find out all you can on Trevor Danning and go to Los Angeles and Karu. I do not want any youki politics coming involved. By the way nice spell on the ears." She said quickly.

"Hai." Emi said bowing.

"Shall we go back to Soul Society for now?" He asked.

"Hai. Saaya has been awfully kind to help us. Her grandsire was one of our family's biggest enemies for a long while. I know her father Kenomaru is still around and so is her uncle." Mizuki said.

"Ga?" he said amazed.

"Oh hai. They are amazing warriors. They are quick unlike anything I have seen." She said taking his arm.

They ported and Byakuya led her to fourth division. She sensed Saaya's aura and it was weak. She began running and came in and her mouth dropped. Her tiny sister was passed out and burned badly. She settled next to her and pressed her mind. Saaya opened her eyes and gasped sharply.

"Sister, I am in pain." She said softly.

"Do you want my blood?" she asked as softly.

"Can you control the pain?" she asked.

"Not like Ayana can." She said regretfully.

"Rina or Asher?" Saaya asked taking her hands.

"I can get them. Stay awake for me." She said gently.

"I shall try." She said wincing.

Mizuki looked over at Hitsugaya who looked as if he had been hit in the stomach. Mizuki ported to Budapest and found her sister's mansion. She walked right in and Rina was in a meeting.

"Rina! I need you now sister." Mizuki commanded.

"Mizuki, it is rude to just walk in." she said in Russian.

"Saaya has been hurt and you dear sister are uppyr." Mizuki snapped.

The sisters stared at each other and Rina stood.

"Jarek? Tell Father that I have gone to Japan to see my siblings." She said to her elder brother.

"Da." He said without looking up.

Mizuki took her hand and ported them to Soul Society. Rina looked around and saw her moth sister that she had only seen a few times in her life.

"Where are we?" she asked Mizuki in Russian.

"Soul Society." She answered.

Rina moved over to the moth female and knelt by her. She looked over her and her knuckles along her cheek.

"Saaya, it is Rina. I am going to give my blood now." She said softly.

"Thank you." Saaya stated in a low tone.

Rina cut her wrist with a claw and pressed it to Saaya's mouth. She closed her eyes at the intense connection and suppressed her groans. Saaya took in quite a bit and closed her eyes.

"She will sleep now." Rina said standing.

"What are you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I am an uppyr Toushirou. I am a creature that the legends call vampires." She said softly.

Everyone's eyes widened except for Mizuki and Byakuya. Rina bowed and waited on Mizuki to port her back.

"We are fighting creatures that feed off of souls Rina. We could really use your help." Mizuki said.

"You were favored above all of us sister. Surely your power is sufficient enough. Japan is not my concern as you all are really not my concern." Rina said coldly.

"You think we took haha away? She spent all kinds of time in Romania!" Mizuki growled.

"What I feel is no matter. I know that there has been silence for over a century! Asuna Orlovich died and then there was silence from Japan. You may feel whatever Mizuki Hina Joy Orlovich but I know the truth! Mama's 'Beautiful Moon' was always first in her mind! You were her golden child and the rest of us were there!" She said in anger.

Mizuki shook in anger and slapped Rina. Her sister stared in anger and she was thrown against the wall with Rina's mind.

"We are both strong. Too bad Mama could not see it." Rina said in old anger.

"You were brought up in that stupidity of one mate or spouse! You are part Asian sweetheart. Haha did not love one over the other. I was the oldest after Hiroto and Kazuo died. I am sorry your ass was not wiped enough but I envied you in that you did not have to have the training and the long hours in a dojo because I was her daughter! You were a pampered princess sitting in a castle lording over others! Grow up!" Mizuki stated furiously.

"You saw her die. You got to say goodbye. My father had to sleep because the pain was so awful. You and your stupid spider siblings got to say goodbye!" Rina said beginning to cry.

"We were in a battle Rina. Ayana and I were there hai. We had to hold her as she died. She cried because she said she failed again. She said she could not live to see us all have our own young. She cried that she would never see those she loved the most because she was leaving them. She mentioned your father several times and begged me to make sure you were there at her service but I could not find you. Shezmu ended up killing himself. You were not the only one that lost Rina." Mizuki said crying freely.

The whole of the clinic was quiet as the sisters spoke. Mizuki looked away and she broke down.

"I can show you her last moments if you wish. I can do that." Mizuki stated wiping away tears.

"Some other time. Take me home Mizuki." Rina demanded.

Mizuki stalked forward and suddenly ported out with her. Byakuya looked around and the shinigami of the fourth division got back to their business.

"Captain Hitsugaya." He said under his breath.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Toushirou asked.

"I am leaving to find out more about the Lady Asuna." He said and he bowed.

"Hai Captain Kuchiki." Toushirou said then turning his green eyes to the onna that had saved his life.

Toushirou watched Kuchiki leave and he sat by Saaya. She was such a tiny onna but the best he had ever seen with a sword. She stirred and looked over at him.

"Hello. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Much better. May I ask that a letter be sent to my father and uncle? I have been away awhile." She said softly.

"Hai. May I write it for you?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you very much Captain Hitsugaya.

"That was very brave of you taking on that Bount's doll." He said under his breath.

"I normally can move much faster then most things. Will you just say in the letter that I am well and I am aiding Mizuki? Tell him that I sustained a little injury but that I shall be well very soon. Tell him that Uncle Menomaru must not try and defend me that I am old enough to handle myself." She said softly.

"How old are you?" he asked as a fourth division handed him paper and a pen.

"I am one hundred sixty. I am next to the youngest and I truly do not know my siblings that well. I was not raised around them as my father was possessive of me. He and mother used to fight like wild beings over me. It was because of me that their relationship fell apart." She said looking away.

"I am sorry." He said as he wrote.

"No matter. I saw my mother often just not with my father around. The Hyoga was my grandfather and he attacked the islands in the fourteenth century. There was a great tsunami that my great grandfather; the Inu no Taisho caused that stopped an all out invasion. I am the product of two rival clans of youki." She said smiling as she closed her eyes.

"I remember that story." He said surprised.

"It is no matter. Although they were no longer together in any means; my father wept when he learned of her death." Saaya said.

"Here. Sign this if you would." He said as he handed her the pen.

"You have an elegant hand Captain Hitsugaya. I have enjoyed fighting alongside you. Your bankai is amazing." She said as she signed her name.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Why can I not hear your thoughts?" she asked.

"Because I can hear others' thoughts if I do not shut them out." He admitted.

"No wonder you are so serious. You are quite special. I shall sleep my friend. I believe a visit with your friend Momo is overdue." She said falling asleep.

Toushirou took the letter and made sure it would reach the land of the living. The ga female fascinated him as she was elegant and spry. Her hair was around her like a fan and she was slowly healing. He frowned as he shook his head. He shunpod to his office and he would call on Momo later. He began scanning over paperwork that had piled up in his absence. He growled at the laziness of his lieutenant Ran. He sighed as he began writing his accounts of the Bount attack for the Captain General and the Captain's meeting tomorrow. He heard a knock on his door and Byakuya entered swiftly and sat down.

"I have found extensive writings about Lady Asuna Orlovich. It appears she is destined to become an elder but her life was cut short." He stated.

"Excuse me? That is quite a claim." Toushirou stated.

"I cannot explain this to anyone else yet Captain Hitsugaya; you have always struck me as honorable and hard working." The Sixth Division captain stated.

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki but what does this have to do with us?" Toushirou asked confused.

"That onna is somewhere within Soul Society and I believe she is in the Forbidden Zone. I believe that is where youki souls go when they pass on." He stated bluntly.

"Why would you care?" he asked Kuchiki.

"I intend to make the Lady Mizuki my wife." Byakuya stated standing.

"What?" Toushirou asked shocked.

"Hai. I say this to you because I may need an ally within the Gotei 13 to help me. You may not be interested in the ga but I believe you view her as a friend and I know your ridiculous loyalty to your friends." Byakuya stated.

"I will let you know Captain Kuchiki but I will swear to keep silent." Toushirou said in annoyance to the arrogant man.

Byakuya bowed and left the young captain of the Tenth Division. Toushirou decided to go see the ga female and he found her sitting up and Captain Unohana was brushing out her long hair. She had only a strapless sheath covering her and he could see her wings were still quite burned.

"Captain Hitsugaya hello." Saaya stated.

"Hello. I made sure your letter made it to the living world." He said sitting by her futon.

"I thank you." She said nodding.

He fingered what was left of her right wing and she winced. He looked up apologetically and gently let it go. She reached over and patted his hand and he brightened.

"How long till you can fly?" he asked.

"I know not. My wings have never been damaged before but I do feel better though. Perhaps a stroll would do me good." She said in askance to Captain Unohana.

"Yes but you will need to be slow and not far." She replied.

Toushirou helped her up and steadied her as she walked beside him. Her jade colored hair blew behind her and he could not help but think what a creature she was.

"Can you provide a way back for me please?" she asked.

"I can get you there but you are still healing." He said confused.

"I want to go home." She said softly.

She turned to him and took his hand and pressed it to her cheek. He was very confused and he just nodded.

"I can have a gate opened soon. What will your father say?" he asked.

"I am more worried about my uncle. He is a fiercer individual then my father. Menomaru is the eldest twin and my father the youngest. It seems they both raised me and Uncle Menomaru has been hateful to my father in the past. I would like it if you saw my home." She stated lifting her chin.

He nodded and he walked her back to Division Four. He went and made the necessary details to get back and it took a few hours. He carefully walked her through and when they made it to the mortal realm she ported them to Mongolia. She stepped lightly and he followed along. He sensed thousands of individuals but he had to look up and it stole his breath. Amongst a huge forest there was a cocoon city.

"Princess!" she heard from the skies.

"Hello Van. Is my father around?" she asked.

"Yes. He just got here from the colonies. Your uncle was in a royal snit when you left." Van said smirking.

"That is Uncle Menomaru." She sighed.

"Who is this?" Van asked.

"Van, this is Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou and he is my savior." She lied.

Toushirou stared at her blunt lie and she smiled softly.

"Saaya what happened?" the ga male asked setting down.

"There are beasts that are attacking in Japan and my siblings have become involved. This man here is a shinigami." She said softly.

"Why are you helping them?" he asked shocked.

"Because they are my mother's children the same as I. Come Captain Hitsugaya." She said taking his arm.

She ported them inside the cocoons themselves and he hissed softly.

"Why did you lie?" he asked.

"Because then they will not resent your presence. Father!" she cried happily.

Kenomaru stared at his daughter and he could plainly see she had been burned. Menomaru and he had a row over her going to her sisters and brothers; Menomaru would prefer to keep his daughter isolated and sometimes he felt the same.

"Why are you injured?" he demanded.

"The beasts that are causing issue for Mizuki attacked me and one was elemental. I was burned badly but this shinigami; Captain Hitsugaya helped me." She said.

He looked over at the short male shinigami and appraised him. He sighed and hugged her lightly.

"Has my brother seen you?" he asked.

"Not yet." She stated happily.

"Please avoid him." He sighed.

"Welcome Shinigami." Kenomaru said as he walked past him.

Toushirou watched the ga move away and he suddenly felt a presence just as powerful as the ga lord. Saaya stiffened and she sighed. The shinigami watched an identical ga enter and he looked down right pissed.

"Van told me you were injured! Why did you go Saaya? Are you trying to die? What is wrong with you girl?" Menomaru hissed.

"Uncle please!" Saaya cried softly.

He growled loudly and it was obvious the male ga adored the tiny female. Toushirou scowled but kept his peace.

"Saaya, you do not know everything my girl. You have no idea what you mean to me!" Menomaru stated in fury.

"You allude to all manner of things but what are you saying Uncle?" she asked.

"Stay away from your kumo siblings! You are moth!" he shouted.

"Brother enough already! She has a right to know her siblings." Kenomaru stated in a firm voice.

"I mean it Saaya." Menomaru snapped and left.

Saaya sighed and she knew there was something with her birth that had caused a sensation. Her uncle acted the same as a father and it was unnerving. She used to call them both father and they both answered.

"Captain Hitsugaya will you wait for me for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

Saaya followed after her uncle and she found him reading a book. He looked up and sighed.

"Uncle Menomaru, why will you not tell me what is going on?" she asked.

"Saaya let it go." He snapped.

"What the hell is going on? No other moth female is treated this way. You act as if I am a priceless ornament. I am your niece." She said in despair.

"You are my daughter!" he hissed.

"What?" she asked confused.

Menomaru grabbed her and ported them away from the cocoons. He began pacing and she looked stunned.

"You are my daughter. You are mine and Kenomaru was never to find out. He still does not know and I will not destroy my twin that way but you are mine Saaya. I became obsessed with your mother too and I made a terrible mistake in pursuing her. I begged her to say that you were Kenomaru's." he said ashamed.

Saaya's chest was heaving in total shock. She shook her head and backed up.

"You are a liar!" she cried.

"Saaya, it was for the best but I have been here the whole time." He said fiercely.

"Did you rape her?" She asked in anger.

"No." he said in a growl.

"Why should I believe that Father? You are a bastard and you turned me into one too!" she yelled.

"Saaya wait!" he snapped.

"Stay away from me! You whored out my mother because once again you could not stand that my father had something you did not!" She screamed.

"You are right. I am a bastard but I love you and I have always loved you!" he snapped.

"Did you love her or was she a conquest?" she demanded.

"Saaya, I will not answer anymore questions. I was wrong and I have tried to pay for my sins in caring for you and looking out for you." He said coldly.

She stormed away and he hit a tree in anger. He loved his daughter more then anything on this earth but she was as bullheaded as he was. He closed his eyes and remembered his horrid sins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Menomaru, where is your brother?" Asuna asked as she walked into the cocoon._

"_Off in the colonies. What brings his sometime mate here?" he purred._

"_I believe that is my business ga!" she hissed._

"_When will you forgive me for my actions centuries ago now?" he demanded._

"_When you leave Kenomaru alone and stay away. You are the arrogant one and the needy one who was not spoiled enough by your father. He was the well mannered one so you had to go and show him up every chance you had! He is your twin brother and not your rival!" she growled._

"_You presume to know me so well inu? Well I know all about you. You who cannot handle one mate and you who succumb to your kiang shi half all the time!" he said in a low growl._

"_What I am or what I do is none of your fucking business! Please tell him I came and that I miss him." She said as she tried to walk away._

_Menomaru pinned her to the side of the cocoon and stared at the woman he had fallen madly in love with. He lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes. She saw something forbidden and she growled low in her throat._

"_I will have you." He hissed._

"_Like hell!" she snarled._

"_By the Gods you are so beautiful. I see you every night as I close my eyes and I dream of just holding you! You are a temptress and I think you have the soul of a siren." He hissed softly as his finger traced her lips._

"_Menomaru, you want me because Kenomaru loves me. There is no true feeling here. You cannot accept anything that he has that you do not." She said in a cold tone._

"_You know nothing! You think that is the only reason I want you? Moth and spider are similar in that you are the ideal in our species. I see you how you are with him and I want your lips against my skin and your thighs around my waist." He groaned in her ear._

"_Stop! You will never be Kenomaru." She said cruelly._

_He grew wrathful and ripped open her haori. Her breasts were full and he groaned as his thumbs grazed the nipples. She bit her lip and hissed softly._

"_Stop now," she stated in anger._

"_I will show you who the better man is." Menomaru snapped as he lifted her up against the wall._

"_Put me down now!" Asuna yelled._

_He pulled her face to his and he invaded her mouth and slowly tasted and kissed her deeply. She struggled at first and she began groaning as his fingers slipped into her hakama and rubbed her clit almost lazily. She began whimpering loudly as he worked her slowly. He slipped his fingers into her soaking sheath and he groaned hard as she was responding. He stroked her spot and she began gasping in pleasure. _

"_I am sorry. I am so sorry I was so hateful." He begged in her ear._

"_Menomaru, please stop. Oh my Kamis! Oh no please, please." She suddenly started begging._

_He saw her face contort and he knew he had found a combination that was driving her into a euphoric madness. She was crying out for him as he began softly kissing along her neck. Her essence was coating his fingers and he was aching horribly but he wanted to see her sweet orgasm. He lowered his head and lightly suckled her breast and he felt her walls flutter._

"_Will you let me see you release? Please inu. You helped save me and I never thanked you. Please come for me. Clench my fingers as you quiver." He said in her ear._

_She had her eyes closed and he felt her awesome yoki begin to bleed into him and he too began moaning like her. He felt her walls beginning the tell tale signs and she was gasping and moving her hips. He felt her claws pierce his skin ad she held on; he had to kiss her to silence her scream. Her walls clutched his fingers in a vise and he lost all manner of will power. He ported them suddenly to his bed and he quickly undid his ku. She was right and he wanted her because Kenomaru had something he did not. His body arched over hers and he thrust into her. She groaned out loudly as he filled her over and over. He had not given her body any time to recover from her first orgasm before she was dragged into another._

_Menomaru was working every nerve she had and she could not think. She arched against him as her body succumbed to another incredible release. She would end up shattering violently and that was what the ga male was aiming for. He was kissing and touching her everywhere he could. She heard him beginning to groan more as he massaged her clit in lazy rhythm. He swallowed another scream as she clamped down on his member in an intense climax that left her shaking hard in its intensity. He cried out as he was dragged along this time. He too shook as he emptied his soul it seemed. They were sweaty and he truly would have stayed there all day. _

"_You have had your fun with me. When you can, get away from me." She said in a sorrowful tone._

"_I will not regret this! You want me to feel guilty for feeling for you. I envy Kenomaru in that he had enough guts to mate you and I did not." He growled softly._

"_Menomaru? Kamis! Why are you tempting me?" she whined softly._

"_Because later you will hate me again. I will never have you again." He murmured in her ear._

_They ended up making love several more times before she finally stole away from him and he heard her crying softly. He never felt guilt and he was crushed by the weight that was suddenly in his heart. He ended up leaving for several weeks as he could not stand to look at himself or be around his beloved twin. When he returned, she was there and she did not look well at all. Kenomaru was furious at his absence and they ended up having a row where they ended up bloodying the other. Asuna had broken up the fight and he had actually knocked his brother unconscious. She dragged him away from his twin and she slapped him._

"_You will leave him alone! You will leave him be as you win! You have one upped your brother Menomaru!" she hissed softly._

"_What the hell are you going on about?" he demanded._

"_Feel this Menomaru!" she hissed as she pressed his hand to her belly._

_His eyes widened as he felt life stir. He stared at her in horror as he realized what he had done. He stepped back and stared at her._

"_He did not deserve either of us to betray him now did he? I will have to tell him soon I think and what shall I say? I have always been careful to not let myself become pregnant with his babe for a reason. Kenomaru has always remained my secret. My kumo mates would try and kill him and I could not have that. I have one night with you and I wind up pupped. You did what he never has in over two hundred years of my knowing him!" she snarled._

"_I will not allow you to hurt him like this. This was my fault! Allow him think it is his babe. We are identical and he will not know the difference. Please! I will leave if it means you will do as I wish." He said imploring her._

"_No! I will do as you ask but do not think for a moment that you will cower away and abandon him or her! They are part of you Menomaru and every time we see her we shall know our betrayals and not repeat it!" she said coldly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Menomaru stared out and finally had to go back. He had never thought he could love someone so much as he loved his daughter. He followed after her and Kenomaru stepped out. He sighed and knew they would end up fighting again. They always fought over her; he was too lax with her in his opinion and he delivered his opinion often.

"Saaya fled and said she hated you. What did you say now to my daughter? Why can you not stick your nose out? Why is my girl your concern anyway?" he demanded.

"Because her mother is dead and we are the only family she has. Grow up little brother and realize I love her too." Menomaru snapped.

"This is not like when were young Menomaru; she is not a toy that I have to share with my twin. She is my girl that I conceived in love with the only woman I ever loved. She is mine and you had better remember that!" Kenomaru snarled as he shoved his elder twin.

Menomaru sighed and left the area. He loved his brother but Saaya, he loved more. He had not told her that he had loved Asuna with everything in him. He had not told her that he would have rather died that day. He closed his eyes and sensed his baby girl and she had gone back to Japan. He would have to keep to the shadows but he would follow her.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Saaya was dragging Toushirou along and he was trying to get her to talk but she was in turmoil. She could not believe what she had heard and it made sense finally. The ga she thought of as her father was her uncle and he acted like it almost. Menomaru was her sire and he acted like an over zealous father. Finally she stopped and pulled the young shinigami captain into a hug. They had had an intense week of fighting alongside the other and in the down time they had talked.

"What is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"You are a good friend. You are a good friend to all those you care for. I am the product of a sin Toushirou. I am the bastard of my uncle or who I thought was my uncle. He coerced my mother into rutting and she had me. She had to hide me away because her kumo mates would have killed him. I feel cold Toushirou, that is not you is it?" she asked softly.

"No, I am sorry." He said hugging her tightly.

"What are you thinking? I am unused to not hearing thoughts." She whispered in his ear.

"I wish you were not hurting. You were hurt badly enough on my account." He sighed.

"Do you wish to know my thoughts?" she demanded.

"Please tell me." He said releasing her.

"I am thinking you look haunted by all the events you have witnessed. I think you have too much burden for one so young. I know you are an adult but you are still young in Soul Society right?" she asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Hai! Anything." He said.

"Have you ever been with anyone on an intimate level? I mean do you have a preference?" she asked.

He turned red and looked away. He turned his gaze back to Saaya and his cheeks were burning.

"I find onna appealing but I have not had time to pursue anything." He said in a low voice.

"Menomaru has kept almost all males away from me. I have not pursued anyone either. I was just curious; I am not coming onto you." She said turning red herself.

"Okay." He said suddenly uncomfortable.

"Can we go now? I know you have a meeting in the morning." She said softly.

"Yeah sure." He said gently.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek and she held his face for a moment. She smiled sweetly and pecked his lips. His emerald colored eyes widened a little and Captain Kuchiki's words came back to him. He leaned forward and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He was confused and needed advice and Ran was the one to see. Saaya stayed there unmoving and it was comfortable. Toushirou realized she had been calling him by his given name and he had not cared one whit.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Connections

Toushirou was in his office and his lieutenant Rangiku was laid out on the couch hung over as usual.

"Do you think for just once that you might actually show up on time and sober?" Toushirou asked annoyed.

"But Captain Hitsugaya what fun would that be?" she asked smirking.

He glared at her and shook his head. She was laid out in such a way that anyone else would have been salivating but he knew better.

"Rangiku close your haori some more and I need your advice." He admitted.

"What's up?" she asked sitting up.

"It is Saaya. She is healing and she saved my life. Lieutenant Abarai and Kuchiki Rukia had used some kido that she got burned from. I feel like hell and she is so pretty." He said blushing.

"Captain Hitsugaya? Are you saying you like an onna?" Rangiku shrieked in excitement.

"As a friend, nothing more!" he growled.

"Uh huh. She is pretty and you're in love!" she teased.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto that is enough!" he snapped.

"Hai Captain Hitsugaya!" she said laughing as she left his office.

Toushirou got up and shunpod to Division Six headquarters and found Captain Kuchiki and he nodded to the nobleman.

"Captain Kuchiki, were you serious when you said you were going to make Lady Mizuki your wife?" he asked.

"I did not stutter Captain Hitsugaya. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"It just seems odd is all. It is not my business but it is rumored the Lieutenant Abarai is involved with her sister as well." He said raising a silver brow.

"Abarai is involved with Lady Yuzuna and what is your answer?" Byakuya asked.

"I will help you but what are your plans?" he asked.

"I wish to go into the Zone and try and retrieve Lady Asuna's soul. I want to tip the favor of Lady Mizuki to me." He said bluntly.

"That is quite a feat Captain Kuchiki and quite forbidden. I did not know youkai still existed but to actually enter their afterlife?" he asked stunned.

"It will be accomplished one way or another. What is it you wish to speak about Captain Hitsugaya? You are chewing your lip." Byakuya asked.

"Nothing Captain Kuchiki. I will see you at the meeting." He said as he fled the older man's office.

He was interested in Saaya but he did not want it to be improper or a trend that the captains were doing. It was difficult to find an onna who was available and who he generally liked to be around. Momo and Ran were very good friends but that was it. He was lost in thought as he entered the captain's meeting and shut out thoughts of the pretty youki out of his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayana was enraged at the moment and she had proceeded to slap Kenpachi several times. She had made accomadations for the Americans and had run down a few reports but the obnoxious shinigami was annoying her.

"I said we would go in a bit!" she growled.

"Hurry up little onna." He stated grinning.

She picked up the phone again and rang the Americans in Los Angeles. She heard a female answer and she waited as Trevor Danning took the line.

"Mister Danning, this is Ayana Yamasaki. Yes, we have your accomadations in Kyoto. Yes, my sister said you preferred a geisha house. Yes, she will be available Mister Danning. You will be here on Thursday and we will have a car sent for you. Thank you." Ayana said then hung up the phone.

Ayana stared at the phone and something did not sit right with here about this deal that Mizuki had been working so hard to close. The amount of money was staggering and it was into the hundreds of billions yen. She knew this American was a youki but there were unsettling things. Karu spoke badly of the man and Ayana was uncomfortable.

"We need to take care of these damn Bount as I have a life." She growled.

"Lead the way little onna." He said looking down at her.

"Why did you come Captain Kenpachi?" she demanded.

"Not everyday I fight then fuck." He said dripping sarcasm.

"Well I was in a mood and you were available." She said in snarly tone.

He laughed hard and she held his arm. She ported via her shoki and they appeared in South Tokyo. She kept her senses aware as she moved slowly. She saw something move quickly and she ran after it. It was a red headed male Bount and he was wild looking. Kenpachi was on her tail as she ran after the male.

"Hey there pretty onna." He cried as he turned,

"Disgusting creature! Where is Kariya?" she demanded.

"Why should I tell you whore?" he laughed.

"Who are you fool?" she asked.

"Mabashi and you are Ayana. I saw you on the cover of Shoxx last month. Pretty little dress your were wearing!" he laughed.

Ayana was blushing madly and she made her fan blade appear. She was a celebrity because who she had been seen with and occasionally bedded. She did do some modeling out of boredom at times and now she wished she had not.

"You will tell me where Kariya is." She stated flatly.

"Fine. He is near." He laughed.

He fingered a seed looking thing around his neck and he suddenly unleashed it. What looked like a mouse appeared and it began speaking of which direction it was going. Ayana looked at it disdainfully and jumped back. She cried in her mind for Mizuki and her sister was there in minutes. Mizuki pulled Jougosaiga and it split into many blades and she readied herself. Sheer raw wind was thrown at the sisters and Mizuki hit the ground. She rolled and jumped up as she saw Jin Kariya himself.

"You!" she growled.

"Hai it is me. Mabashi back down and take Liz." He commanded.

"Hai Kariya." The red-haired Bount said bowing.

Ayana looked around and she knew Kenpachi was concealing himself for the moment and he would come out brandishing like a madman. Ayana saw Maki and her jaw dropped. He too looked surprised but they both stayed quiet.

"So Miss Orlovich. Have you decided to stay out of my way?" Kariya asked.

"No, I shall not." She said coldly.

Kariya moved fast and appeared behind her and she whirled. She willed herself into her kumo form and Kariya stepped back. Ayana was shocked that she would do such a thing but she ended up being thrown forward and Maki stared. She prayed Kenpachi stayed busy and it seemed there were other Bounts around as well. Maki pulled his zanpakuto and Ayana narrowed her eyes.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

She nodded and pushed down her feelings. This was not personal and she would not fight as well as she could. Mizuki was attacking Kariya and his barrier was getting worn down. The Bount leader was staring at the giant kumo with undisguised lust. He knew what power her soul would yield and he intended to take it. She changed back and morphed her hand and released her shoki in huge amounts. Kariya began coughing and fell from his height. A blade of light appeared in the Bount leader's hand and he struck straight through Mizuki. Ayana screamed as she ran to her sister. Mizuki crumpled to the ground and burnt flesh was smelled.

"You will die bastard!" Ayana screamed.

"Right. Ichinose! Take her!" Kariya commanded.

Maki neared Ayana and she grew mindless. She lifted her hand and threw Maki backwards with tremendous yoki. He jumped up and he released his shikai. Ayana was blinded and he threw her backwards.

"Do not!" she yelled.

Ayana felt horrid and she threw the Supaida Nami at him. Maki hit a light pole with a sickening thud. Ayana tried to crawl over to her older sister and Kariya got to her first. He lifted her up by her neck and she barely opened her eyes.

"You are something demon. It is shame you have such a pretty face. It would be easier if you were grotesque." Kariya said smoothly.

"Naraku! Papa! Please!" Ayana screamed.

The air darkened and Kariya looked up. There was a cloud of miasma and he had to cover his mouth. Suddenly there stood a male with tremendously long, black wavy hair and mahogany eyes. There was no mistaking that this was her father and Naraku's face was wrathful. He released a tentacle and his hand morphed into spikes. Kariya was pierced several times and he yelled in pain.

Ayana crawled over to Mizuki and her face was loosing color.

"Papa! She needs Nobu. Mizuki! Zuki wake up." Ayana screamed.

Naraku knelt by his daughter and niece and ported them away. Mizuki was mumbling and he had to lean down.

"Baby it is chichi. What are you saying?" he demanded.

"Byakuya. I want to see Byakuya." She mumbled.

"Who is that?" Naraku asked urgently.

"A shinigami. Hikari! Sister please!" Ayana yelled to the air.

"Come Ayana." Hikari said from behind her.

Ayana took Hikari's hand and she was ported to Soul Society. Ayana ported to Sixth Division and knocked loudly on the door. She heard come and she threw open the door.

"Captain Kuchiki! Please come! Mizuki faced Kariya and she has fallen. She is asking for you." She rambled.

Byakuya's eyes widened and he rose quickly and followed the kumo female out. She made it to Hikari who ported all three back to Mizuki's side. Byakuya moved to her side and he picked up her hand.

"Byakuya." She muttered.

"Hai?" he asked.

"I am so sorry. Forgive me for my stupidity." She said closing her eyes.

His chest constricted as this scene seemed all too familiar. He gripped her hand and she looked over at him.

"Tell me what you want Byakuya." She whispered.

"You know." He said in his rich voice.

"I can. I will." She said closing her eyes.

Byakuya closed his grey eyes a moment and he knew she would live but she was bad off. He looked up and Naraku was staring at him like he was some kind of monster. The shinigami refused to release her hand and Naraku sat across from him.

"What does she mean?" he demanded.

"Nothing much. She and I have become close through this thing. I care for her fate youki." He said bluntly.

Naraku eyed the shinigami with suspicion and Nobu walked in. He leaned down and opened her haori. Naraku stood and turned his head but Byakuya stayed right where he was. Nobu worked on sealing her up and he made noises every so often.

"What are you going on about my friend?" Naraku asked.

"Some of her internal organs have been burned. She will need some serious rest and some uppyr blood if we can manage to get one here." Nobu said softly.

"Oh, I will drag Vlad himself if I have to." Naraku growled.

"Naraku, please my friend calm yourself. She is an adult and hai, I know letting them live their lives is hard as hell." Nobu said clapping Naraku's back.

"Your two turned into doctors Nobu. All of mine except for Kenji are warriors and such. Kamis! I wish she was here." He growled out in old anguish.

"Me too." Nobu said softly.

Naraku sighed and left the room. Byakuya watched with interest but he stayed by her. He looked over at the kumo doctor and appraised him.

"I should like to move her to my estate in Soul Society. There she will be away from any danger." He said in a low voice.

"That is up to her and Karu. I can tell you know that Karu will go through the roof." Nobu stated honestly.

"Your son said something about surgery. Would now be a good time?" Byakuya asked.

"Again that is up to Mizuki. I would never presume to tell her what to do. She has had a mind of her own since she was an infant from what I have been told. I was also told she entered the world after her mother had been poisoned from Belladonna." Nobu shrugged.

"What happened and when did this battle take place that she alludes to?" he demanded.

"You need to ask her that too. I do not speak of it and we all know not to. Karu does not even mention it." Nobu said walking out of the room.

Ayana slipped in and looked down at her sister. She looked at the Sixth Division captain and she wanted to sneer almost.

"I suggest you back the fuck off shinigami. She likes you but she loves my brother. They have been together since she was sixteen summers. You are a past time." Ayana stated in anger.

"I do not believe that I asked your opinion Lady Ayana. I have done nothing but come as she requested." Byakuya said in a monotone.

"Remember your place." She snapped as she left the room.

He kept his eyes from showing his fury and continued to sit by her. She rolled her head to the side and smiled weakly at him.

"He surprised me is all. Thank you for coming." She whispered.

"I am honored to be here. I just finished with the captain's meeting and I was preparing to come." He said running finger tips along her cheek bone.

"I need to sleep. You need not sit by me all day and night. I shall be fine. Youki heal at amazing rates." She said softly.

"Come back to Soul Society and stay at my estate whilst you heal. You would be safe from any attacks. I know you have business at the end of the week but surely you will be stronger by then." He stated.

"I shall do so. I will have Karu handle things from America. Thank you Kuchiki-sama." She said starting to drift.

"Byakuya. I am Byakuya to you whenever you wish to say it." He said in her ear.

"Byakuya." She breathed his name.

He leaned over her body and lifted her head a little; his forehead was pressed to hers and his lips were pressed to her cheek.

"Would you consider the surgery?" he asked.

"Why do you wish for that Byakuya?" she asked.

"I want you to have options Mizuki. Better now then later." He stated gently.

"I will do it. Will you be here when I come out?" she asked jokingly.

"Hai." He nodded.

He gently laid her back and she smiled at him. He stood and she reached out a little. He held her hand and squeezed it. He released her fingers and bowed low to her. He needed to have his estate readied and he intended to woo her whilst she was there. He left her there for the time being and went to return to Soul Society for a short while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu and Nanami had managed to successfully reconstruct part of their sister's tubes. She had only one ovary but it was better then the mess she had. Nobu was highly impressed with his surgeon children and he was checking on his step daughter. She was rousing and she looked over at her sire.

"Chichi!" she said taking his hand.

"Why did you not tell me that you could not have young?" he asked softly.

"It was a long time ago chichi. It does not really matter at this point." She said groggily.

"You going back to this Soul Society?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"For a few days while I heal chichi. Byakuya is a very kind person and very good. He is powerful as well." She said taking her father's hands.

"I could not handle loosing you Mizuki. I can barely stand the emptiness without your mother here." He admitted.

She looked away and he sighed. He stood up and kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby girl. You have been a part of my heart since I found out about you." He stated gently.

"I love you so much chichi." She said smiling.

He nodded and slipped away. Karu came in and she was surprised. He looked worried and he kissed her lips softly. He held her head and sighed deeply.

"They said they had to repair damage to your organs. I want this to stop Mizuki. I do not want you to risk your life anymore." He said fiercely.

"Karu, I gave my word." She said squeezing his hands.

"That is what got your mother killed! She gave her word. I love you! I do not want to live my life without you." He said quite emotionally.

"Karu, I will be fine. You are a worry wart." She said smiling.

"You are going to ask me to go back to Los Angeles." He stated.

"Hai. Please Karu. We have invested too much time and money into this deal." She said running her hands through his hair.

"Okay. When this is over, I want to talk about more children. I want to see you have our baby." He said kissing her.

"We will see." She said looking away.

"I love you!" he said hoarsely.

"I love you as well Karu. You were my first love and my only love my dearest. Be calm." She said running hands along his cheeks.

"Mizuki." He stated in a hoarser tone.

Their lips met and they slowly explored the other's heat. Karu was loosing it but pulled back. Mizuki smiled and patted the bed beside her. He lay next to her and she pushed him to his side. She unbuttoned his jeans and he tried to stop her.

"Karu. Let me." She said softly.

She touched him softly at first and his eyes shut. Her light touches were making him moan as she ran her fingers softly over his lower body. She kept her touches light so that the vibrations would course through his sensitive kumo body.

"Zuki, more my heart. Please." He begged.

"Hai." She whispered in his ear.

She began stroking him and he began murmuring 'hai' in a mantra. He was gently thrusting and she pulled on his mind. He groaned loudly as he became spent. He kissed her hands and sighed in pleasure. She kissed the back of his neck and he shuddered. He said nothing as he was lulled into sleep. Mizuki arranged the blanket over them and she rested as she continued to run fingers through his hair. She felt a presence and she turned to see Byakuya in the door. He was in his gigai and he looked stunning in black trousers and a white button down. His eyes were hardened and he turned around and left the room. She managed to slip from the bed and slipped on her silk robe. She moved slowly to the hall and he was leaning against the wall. He met her eyes and he moved to her slowly.

"You should be lying down." He said in a cold voice.

"Why are you angry Byakuya?" she asked gently.

"You are not ready to leave just yet. I shall wait." He said in a steely voice.

"Why are you angry Byakuya?" she asked again softly.

"Who says I am angry?" he retorted.

"You are tense and you are suppressing your reiatsu." She murmured.

"I shall be around." He said in a low growl.

"Byakuya please." She said in a pleading tone.

"Lay down Mizuki. You need rest." He snapped.

"Byakuya!" she hissed softly.

He walked to her and picked her up bridal style. He moved her back into the hospital room and laid her next to the sleeping Karu. He left without saying a word and she stared at the spot he had been. She leaned over and kissed Karu quickly; she suddenly ported out and she appeared in front of Byakuya. He actually cursed softly and had to hold her up as she sagged.

"Stubborn onna!" he snapped.

She pulled on his own power and she ported them to the Northern Castle. It was secluded and barely used anymore.

"How did you?" he asked shocked.

"Channeled you. Byakuya?" she asked.

"Mizuki what?" he said looking around.

"My father's castle." She stated softly.

"Why did you leave the bed? Why do you insist on this course?" he asked.

"Tell me why you are angry Byakuya." She demanded.

He looked over at her and his grey eyes were full of violent emotion that he let her see. He gently but firmly pulled her to him.

"You are weak and I cannot see you get more ill." He said in a hiss.

"My room is down the hall and the last one on the left." She said as he picked her up.

He brought her to the room she indicated and laid her on the futon. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her fingers over his chest.

"How long do you intend to stay here Mizuki?" He said as her fingers ran along the muscles.

"Till I can stand and I can port us to Soul Society. I imagine you will need to do something with your gigai." She said softly.

"Mizuki!" he growled softly.

"Hai?" she asked.

She was plucking at his flat nipples and he was not used to such an adventurous lover.

"You are angry for what reason?" she asked softly.

"When can you return with me to Soul Society?" he demanded.

"Passive aggressive, quite nice Byakuya. Let me nap and I will port us there." She said softly.

She took his hand and again ported them back to Shinobu's private hospital. She slowly moved to her room and she felt the shinigami's chagrin.

"Do something with your gigai." She whispered.

Byakuya turned on his heel and left. She could imagine what he did to the onna in the city when they saw him; he made her weak in the knees. She fell asleep for a little while and finally sent Karu on his way. She ported to her penthouse and she walked slowly around getting a few things.

"I knew you would have to come here eventually." She heard behind her.

She turned and Kariya stood in the middle of her kitchen. She was floored and he was suddenly behind her. He jerked her head back and he stared into her eyes.

"You are making me want you. You are making me actually desire more then your power." He said in a low voice.

A hand drifted over her belly and cupped a breast. He teased her nipple through the light silk pajama top she wore.

"You have expensive tastes. I have not been tempted by much in a long while Mizuki." He said in her ear.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

"No." he chuckled.

He split open her top and her creamy skin was revealed. The Bount was running fingers along her skin and she was truly too weak to fight.

"I will have my way and I will have my revenge." He said pulling her flush to his body.

"Let me go." She growled.

He walked her carefully to her room and he was grinning. He laid her on her bed and went through her things. He ended up tying her to her bed with her own stockings.

"I will hunt you down and kill you!" she screamed.

"Do you think I am going to rape you? No little Mizuki." He laughed in his smooth voice.

He spread her thighs and pulled her silk boxer shorts down. He made appreciative noises as a fingertip ran over her thin line of curls.

"Very nice. You are a beauty aren't you? There you are." He purred.

She sputtered but his thumb was pressing against her clit in a steady pace. He watched her intently and she kept back her groans. Kariya was smirking and he slipped two fingers into her. She choked as he stroked her. She released a groan and he was pleased.

"Scream for me my beautiful enemy." He laughed.

"Bastard!" she managed.

"Shall we see what a bastard I can be?" he asked raising a brow.

She growled and he lowered his head and licked at her nub. She trembled hard and he flicked his tongue against her distended nub. She was panting and hurting at the same time and he took her clit between his teeth. He sucked hard and thrust his fingers inside of her. She fought back the scream that tried to escape and her body succumbed to his attentions. He withdrew his fingers and settled further up her body. He licked and sucked on one nipple then another.

"You have a delightful body. I am really quite affected." He said in her ear.

"You have had your fun! Leave!" she snarled.

"Not yet. You have incision scars. Did I hurt you that badly?" he said softly as he traced her scars.

"Hai!" She snapped.

"Good as you did a number on me." He laughed.

He undid his pants and she looked horrified and turned her head.

"You are not a prude. I want you to watch!" he hissed in her ear.

"Leave! You have no idea who is coming here!" she snapped.

"Look at me Mizuki." He growled out.

She jerked her head back and he held her chin in a firm grip. With his other hand he was stroking his own member. Her eyes widened and she tried to close her eyes.

"Watch!" he commanded.

Her eyes snapped open and he was watching her as she stared at him. His chest was heaving a little and he kept up the self pleasuring.

"This will be you little demon." He groaned out as he suddenly released.

He lifted his head and stared at her with lust. She squirmed and he laughed lightly. He righted his expensive jeans and walked right out of her room. She yelled after him and struggled against the stockings. She was mortified that she would be found this way. She concentrated and ported out of the bedroom and she fell to the floor near her door. She was beyond drained but she was free. She was ashamed of herself but could not find the energy to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya was furious. She was not at the hospital and he actually had Yuzuna call around for her. The doorman had finally said he thought she was in her penthouse. He was in his spirit form and knocked on the door. There was no answer and he wanted to do violence. He tried the knob and the door opened. He stepped in and she was in the middle of the floor and she was half dressed. He knelt beside and lifted her up. Her eyes were half open and she stared at him.

"Kariya." She whispered.

"He was here?" he asked in fury.

"Hai. Give me your hand." She said struggling.

She pulled on his reiatsu and she ported them to Soul Society. They were in his bedroom and he was surprised. She passed out and he picked her up and put her on the bed. He was simmering that the Bount should show up in her home. Her state of undress made him wonder and he hissed in anger. He finished undressing her and she looked helpless. He pulled the covers over her body and he quit his room. He shunpod to his office to get work done; he sighed as he saw Captain Hitsugaya.

"What do you need?" he asked the younger man.

"I wish to speak about the endeavor you plan to undertake." Hitsugaya said bluntly.

"Come in." he indicated.

They entered his office and sat down. Toushirou looked just slightly nervous and looked around.

"There is a way in and it is through the Rukongai. There is blood involved Captain Kuchiki." Toushirou stated.

Byakuya was surprised that the younger captain had found the way through.

"There is also another way as well. The inu lord Sesshomaru carries the Sword of Heaven." Toushirou stated.

Byakuya's eyes widened and had heard of the sacred katana.

"This inu can enter the youki afterlife and he has not done so?" Byakuya asked.

"Apparently he did it once before in defeating his old enemy and Lady Mizuki's father." Toushirou answered.

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya. I need some answers and Mizuki has them." He said standing.

Hitsugaya nodded and he left the office. Byakuya made his way back to his home. He went to his room and she was sleeping heavily. He went to her side and he leaned over her. Her paleness reminded him of Hisana and he looked away. There were plum blossoms on the trees and his heart constricted. He lifted her up and his eyes looked over her face.

"Mizuki." He whispered.

"Hai?" she groaned awake.

"Mizuki please wake up." He stated gently.

Her eyes opened and his breath caught. He held her up and brought his trembling lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and he slowly kissed her. He sucked and nibbled her low lip and then slipped his tongue to mate it to hers. She moaned softly for him and she whimpered loudly suddenly. He slowly pulled back and made sure she was alright. Her eyes were shimmering and he shut his eyes to calm his blood.

"Byakuya." She breathed heavily.

"Not recovered enough. I cannot be in here." He said pulling away.

"Please come here." She begged.

She reached for him and pulled him forward. Their lips were locked as he laid her back into his bed. He lips lingered but then began kissing along her throat.

"I love to say your name." she whispered.

"Then say it." He murmured against her throat.

"Byakuya." She sighed out.

"I have to stop. I will make love to you." He said pulling himself together.

She allowed the covers to fall from her body and she leaned forward. She took his priceless scarf from his neck and carefully folded it. She undid his haori and kosode to expose his chest. She reached for his hakama and he suddenly began fumbling with the stays. He was out of his clothes in seconds and he gathered her naked body to his. He was on his knees as he held onto her. He went back to kissing and nipping her throat.

He was kissing her as though he could not get enough and she was dizzy. His lips found her ear lobe and breathed into her ear.

"I am coming to love you." He said hoarsely.

"Hai. Byakuya. I want to be one." She said hoarsely.

He lifted her gently and slid her down on his cock. He shook slightly as her body clutched him. Their breaths were short and he held her to him as he guided her. He kept it slow to not hurt her and it was ending up being the most intimate moment of his long life. Her moans were soft and sweet and she found his lips and kissed him as if she was starved. His hands kneaded her hip and back as they moved with agonizing slowness.

"Mizuki?" he said in a low voice.

"Hai?" she cried out.

"I want you." He said in a gruff tone.

Her eyes opened and she did not understand his meaning. The pressure in her loins was unbearable and she did the only thing she could think of. She pulled on his reiatsu and combined with her own yoki. Byakuya cried out hoarsely as she brought about a soul shattering completion. She rasped out as their bodies cleaved together. He carefully laid her down and pulled back from her. He lay beside her and lifted a hand to her face.

"I am starting to feel so much." He whispered to her.

"Hai." She stated choked up.

"I need to know about the Sword of Heaven." He said as his hand went through her hair.

"That is my jii-chan's fang from the Taisho. Only he and my mother could wield it." She stated.

"There is a border between the living world and the next." He said.

"I am confused." She said sitting up.

"You are partly of this world Mizuki to be able to teleport here. You family has a katana of great power in this world. I need you to get me that katana." He stated gently.

"Why?" she demanded.

"I cannot say as yet but I would never harm you." He said as he kissed her.

"I cannot wield it Byakuya." She said shaking her head.

"Have you tried?" he asked.

"No." she said completely confused.

"I need it Mizuki. I will leave it at that for now. Would you care for some tea?" he asked her sitting up.

"Hai." She nodded.

She watched him and could not understand the reasons for his questions. Her grandsire would have a fit if she touched his fang. He seemed sincere and she just closed her eyes. She was in love and she felt like a whore. He came back in laden with a tray and poured tea.

"I love you Byakuya." She said softly.

He looked at her and a small smile graced his lips. He stole her breath and she accepted the cup.

"I love you as well." He said as softly.

The looked at the other and sipped tea, she knew she had just managed to change her life. Kuchiki Byakuya may not be of her plane but he was someone to reckon with. Her mind was in a tumult and she decided to enjoy her respite here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayana was pacing as she met Maki in the forest. He looked worse for wear and she hugged him tightly.

"Ayana, I cannot! I cannot do this." He said meeting her eyes.

"What? I made sure to make it appear real. I made sure to brace you!" she snapped.

"I will not go against Kariya! Coveting you means going against him. You will not support us so I cannot engage you like this." He said stepping back.

"Excuse me? Why? Tell me why?" she snapped.

"We are practically strangers. It was amazing and I shall remember it for as long as I am around." He said pulling away.

"I would not have given myself to you if I did not know on an instinctual level. I am in part arachnid Maki. I sense things you would not understand." She stated in hurt tone.

"We made love, okay? Let it go. I cannot take the idea of facing you again. I cannot care for you!" he said in anger.

"I will not let you go! I have not felt this since Yasunari." She said in an anguished tone.

"Who was Yasunari?" he asked.

"He was the son of my chichi's general. We grew up together and I loved him. I loved him with everything in me. When he died; I could not face living and I tried to kill myself." She said looking down.

"How?" he asked.

"He died when my brother's; Ang Chi, government in China proper fell apart. My mother and Yasunari were there. My mother's other mate Quon was there too. They all died." She said shaking.

"Ayana, I am sorry." He said nearing her.

"What you see as us falling into bed is something more for me. Do not ask me to give you up." She said as she held onto him.

"Come with me! Come with me now!" he implored her.

"I cannot! Maki, please!" she said imploring him.

"Then we have to be enemies around others and lovers when we can. I cannot betray anymore then you." He stated softly.

They sank to their knees as they kissed deeply. They ended up making love and steeling away to Sendai. They ended up in her marble tub moving against the other in a passionate haze. She was gripping his backside as he moved. She was crying out and he thrust in her harder. He leaned his forehead to her shoulder as his seed left him. He grunted as he fell against Ayana.

"Never before like this." He groaned as he lay next to her in the water.

"I rather enjoyed it." She said playfully.

"I will be there tomorrow unless we move okay?" he whispered.

"Hai." She stated licking at his lips.

"Again?" he groaned.

"I have to take what I can get." She teased lightly.

"You will kill me." He laughed.

She laughed as she consumed him again. Ayana was already falling for the rogue shinigami and she did not realize how much like her mother she really was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saaya was in a tree and she was flexing her wings. They had grown back after a full week. She had stayed away from Mongolia and she slept in the tree near the Tenth Division. She knew Mizuki was here too and she could see what was happening between her elder sister and the Sixth Division Captain. She noticed Toushirou coming up to the building that housed his office. She called down to him and he covered his eyes and waved at her. She was about fully healed and she was ready to go after the Bounts again. She jumped down and hovered above the ground. He gave her a ghost of a smile and she bowed.

"That is great. I am going to get some work done then I will take you back if you want." He said.

"Yes. May I keep you company?" she asked.

"You are the quietest being I know! Hai of course." He said entering his office.

He sat down at the desk and Saaya sat in the window. He looked up at her and she was just watching the Seireitei pass her by.

"May I see your wings?" he asked suddenly.

She stepped down from the window sill and moved over to him. She was barefoot and he noticed her tiny feet. She flexed her thin wings and touched one. It was smooth and she shivered.

"You feel that?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. Can I ask you something?" she asked him.

He nodded and he was rubbing the thin almost velvet like texture. She groaned and he dropped his hand. He looked up into her blue eyes and they were simmering.

"They are iridescent." He stated dumbly.

"Yes. Do I make you nervous? I mean sometimes you seem to get flushed and you quit speaking." She asked kneeling by his chair.

"I make me nervous Saaya. I am sorry if it bothers you." He said meeting her blue eyes with his green ones.

"Okay. Please do not lie to me. I have had enough lies. If you do not like me or something I do, please just tell me." She said almost inaudibly.

He lifted her chin and barely pressed his lips to hers. It was not meant as anymore then a show of affection.

"Toushirou?" she asked.

"Hai?" he asked.

"Thank you." She said pulling away.

She left his office and he got up. He followed her at a distance and she was heading to the lake. She walked the whole way and she looked around to see if she was alone. She undid her gauze dress as he stopped and his heart would not stop beating so hard.

"Saaya?" he called out.

"Toushirou?" she said diving for her clothes.

"Did I upset you?" he asked with his head turned.

"No. I needed a bath is all." She said turning red.

He shunpod till he stood in front of her and she looked at him surprised.

"Talk to me." He stated.

"What? Here?" she stated nervously.

"Hai. Here and now." He said unsure of himself or his intentions.

"I want to kiss you. I mean really kiss you." She said shivering.

Toushirou lifted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers again. It was soft and she sighed at the gentleness. She reached up and her dress fell to the ground as she wrapped her arms around him. There was hesitation but he actually growled and began kissing her deeply as he explored her boldly. He had kissed before and enjoyed it but this time absolutely consumed him. He became aware that her body nude and pressed against him. He pulled away and blushed hotly; Saaya moved a little closer lifted her hand to his face.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

"Hai." He whispered.

There was need in their gazes but they both refrained. Saaya picked up her dress and ported away. Toushirou felt like he needed a cold bath at the moment. He groaned suddenly as he felt hands wrap around him. The thing was no one was there. He looked up and he saw Saaya. Her eyes were reddened and he knew it was her.

"Saaya?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"Toushirou." She whispered.

He sank to his knees and the pressure became intense. He felt as though he was in moist heat. He fell forward to hold himself up and his chest heaved. He shamelessly thrust his hips and he groaned loudly as he was overcome. He lifted his head and she was sitting in the branches of the tree.

"Saaya?" he called out.

"I am sorry Toushirou. I wanted to see your face." She said softly.

"Please!" he ground out.

"Lay back Toushirou." She said as she drifted to the ground.

She moved to him and undid his haori and hakama. She very carefully laid his zanpakuto to the side. She fell upon him and they began feverishly kissing. He was not thinking clearly and he desperately wanted to feel her around him. She was underneath him and she kissed at his lips.

"Just do it fast." She begged.

"What? I cannot do that to you." He groaned.

"Please. I want this from you." She said tracing his lips with her elegant fingers.

He looked at her and his eyes were wide. She boldly opened her thighs for him and he was in disbelief.

"Okay." He said in a low tone.

He pushed into her and he choked. She was so tight that he was shaking badly.

"Hard Toushirou. Just do it." She breathed.

He snapped his hips and he groaned as he came fully seated in her. She did not cry out in pain but in joy. She drew her legs along his sides and he lost his mind. Their lips collided again and they were both groaning as they made love. Saaya had been drawn to him the second she had seen him. Something beautiful welled up in her and she made incredibly soft groans as she suddenly came undone.

"Oh shit!" Toushirou groaned as her walls clamped down on him.

He stiffened up as he was suddenly laying flat against her as he spilled his seed deeply. He knew the inevitable would happen.

"Saaya please say something." He said in a nervous tone.

"You make very beautiful faces and your faces scrunches up when you release." She said smiling.

"I know you did and I did but did you?" he tried to ask.

"Like it? Yes. I loved it actually. I would not want o share that with anyone but you right now." She said honestly.

"Again please?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes." She said in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trevor Danning looked out over the Southern California night and his plans were coming together. Soon he could rid himself of the spider male who got on his every nerve. The Japanese demons were in for a rude awakening when he took their influence within the demon world. They were simply the richest and most well connected group of supernatural beings. He smirked like the predator he was and could not wait to meet his counterpart in Japan at the end of the week. Legends of the woman's mother were abundant but the word was that Mizuki Orlovich was a stunner with abilities quite unlike any other demon. He also heard that there were issues with another type of supernatural beings. He raised his glass of scotch and turned to look out into the comings and goings.

"I will have it all." He said aloud.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Mounting Problems

Ayana was standing at the airport and she was dressed to the hilt. Her black hair was pulled back, exposing her long neck and heart shaped face. She had sunglasses on and she waited on the private chartered jet to unload. A man of startling beauty stepped down the terminal and Ayana was impressed. Karu followed and he hugged her tightly when he came up to her.

"Little sister. How is Mizuki?" he asked.

"She removed herself to Soul Society Karu. The Bount was in the penthouse." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" he snapped.

"Hai. The shinigami felt it prudent that she stay there till she regains her strength. I suggested she move to one of the other buildings and your things have been brought to the Penthouse in the Minato district." Ayana stated.

"Is there a problem Miss Yamasaki?" Danning asked.

"No Mister Danning. We were discussing my sister." She said tightly.

"I would love to see Miss Orlovich. Where is she now?" Trevor asked.

"She had surgery recently Mister Danning. She is in the country recouping but she will be available later in the week.

"Too bad! I was so looking forward to actually meeting her. Does she ever wear formal Japanese attire?" he inquired.

"There is very few occasions for such. This way please Mister Danning." She said tightly.

Karu was not pleased and in fact was downright furious. His mate was not even on this plane and his home had been violated.

"Did the Bount confront her?" he asked suddenly.

"I do not think so Karu. She was found sprawled out on the foyer floor." She said in funnel.

Karu was visibly upset and he growled softly.

"I want Bihua in Tokyo by the end of the night!" he snapped.

"As you wish. I can ask Hikari if she would be so kind as to bring me to Mizuki and see if she will at least meet with the American." She said.

"Please." He said sighing.

Ayana looked around and she produced a shoki cloud and stepped in. Danning watched with interest and waited for the fireworks to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki listened carefully and she nodded. Ayana went with their wraith sister and she stood up and went to Byakuya's closets. He had given her space for some of her own clothing. Pretty much all of Soul Society knew that they were a couple here. Byakuya had only mentioned marriage ten or so times. She kept putting him off and he grew rather angry when she did. She dressed slowly and she realized that Kariya had managed to inflict very serious damage to her. She was dressing in business attire when Byakuya came in. He immediately came over and helped her into her jacket. It plunged and was fitted. She wore nothing underneath and he stared at her.

"We are not married Byakuya." She snapped.

"I have offered to remedy that!" he snapped in return.

"I know this individual and I have to be daring. Do you understand?" she asked.

He held the back of her neck and pulled her forward. Her lips were inches from his.

"Marry me. Marry me here in Soul Society." He demanded.

"Byakuya! Not now okay? We have known each other barely six weeks." Mizuki sighed.

"Enough time for you to be my lover and live as my spouse!" he snapped.

"I am mated to Karu!" she yelled.

"Who cannot step foot here. You and your siblings are different. We will discuss it later then." He said in a cold tone.

She sighed and then reached for her trousers. She pulled them on and he again noticed her undergarments. He reached for a brush and quickly pulled her hair into an intricate knot at the nape of her neck. He put priceless combs into the knot to hold it into place.

"Byakuya! I cannot wear those! They belonged to Hisana." She said horrified.

"They belong to my wife. They are passed down to the Kuchiki lady." He said as he left the room.

She stared at the mirror and she looked very daring. The swell of her breasts could be seen underneath the chocolate colored jacket. She concentrated and she ported to the seaside resort that used to be the Kyoto palace. She put a smile on her face and she had a thin bamboo cane to help keep her steady. Karu was immediately by her side and he looked her over.

"Did that beast touch you?" he demanded.

"No. I managed to thwart him. Karu. Calm yourself. I am fine my heart. The only reason I was removed is because the shinigami do not want him trying to get my yoki. Mister Danning!" She called when she saw the American youkai enter the scene.

"About time I met you in the flesh Miss Orlovich and some flesh." Trevor said perusing her body.

"You know that Karu is my husband." She said immediately.

"I had heard that. Let us have a drink shall we." He said but it came out as a command.

"Karu, your chichi is in Sendai and wants to see you. I shall be fine for an hour or two." She said firmly.

"Hai. If he makes a pass at you then I will strangle the feline bastard." He said in funnel.

She nodded and she moved slowly to sit down. Trevor sat across from her and he smiled widely.

"They did not exaggerate your looks. They said you had a killer body." He said leering.

"We are here to discuss my buy out offer Mister Danning and nothing more." She said coldly.

"Oh, I came to play Mizuki. May I call you Mizuki?" he asked arrogantly.

"You may call me Miss Orlovich." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Well then. You have been at this for months and I have not folded yet. God what you must look like bent over a chair." He said smirking.

"I find your words offensive sir. I am not entirely well at the moment but I will not be insulted in my family's home!" She snapped.

"After all our talks. You seem so much livelier on the phone. You must have been drunk a few times." He said smirking.

Mizuki pulled herself up and began to walk away. Danning jumped up and followed her. He grabbed her and she hissed in anger. He pushed her up against a wall and her eyes bled red.

"I am a predator Mizuki. I am one of the strongest in the Americas and frankly it will be me buying out your interests. You are a cock tease you know." He said in her ear.

"How pray tell did you get that idea from our conversations?" she demanded.

"Come my dear. Your outfit? You will have pink nipples I think." He said opening the jacket wide.

She growled in fury and shoved at him. His fingers rolled one nipple and he smiled.

"Yes, they are pink. I will see you in the morning at the meeting. Please make sure to wear something more revealing. I can see why you made it to the top." He said grinning like a fool.

She slapped him hard and ported away suddenly. She was fuming and knew him to be an ass but she would not tolerate him. She knew if her mother was still alive then she would tear the bastard limb from limb. She went to the Western Palace and went to the huge common room. As the times had changed, her jii-chan had changed with it. The palace had been retrofitted with electricity and plumbing. Her jii-chan still wore formal clothing most of the time and she walked into the room. He was reading a military history of Japan and she bowed low.

"May I have a moment my lord?" she asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"I need the Tensaiga." She stated bluntly.

"Pardon?" he asked surprised.

"Byakuya is the shinigami that you met that day. He is very powerful but he said he needed the Tensaiga for something." She said sitting by him.

"You call him by his given name?" her grandsire asked.

"Hai my lord. I am close to him and he was talking about the border between this world and the next." She said meeting his eyes.

His chest constricted and his eyes were widened.

"Mizuki, he has not told you what he plans?" he asked bluntly.

"No. He has asked me to marry him in Soul Society." She said confused.

"I shall retrieve it now. Come see if it will accept you." He commanded.

She followed him to his chambers and he picked up the famed katana. He handed her the hilt and it did pulse in her hand. He seemed well pleased and handed her the sheath.

"Jii-chan? I do not understand." She said amazed.

"Can you port us to this Soul Society?" he asked.

"Hai. It is easy." She said softly.

He gave her his hand and she accepted it. She willed them into the Seireitei and they appeared. Her royal grandfather looked around as if he was bored. She motioned him to follow and she had a hand on Tensaiga. They made it to Sixth Division and she rapped hard on Byakuya's door.

"Enter." He called.

"Kuchiki-sama? It is me." She said as she entered.

Byakuya stood when Mizuki and Lord Sesshomaru entered the room. Byakuya never flinched and bowed at the waist to the renowned youkai lord. Sesshomaru looked him over with what appeared very little interest and Byakuya lifted a brow.

"You said you needed this and it accepts me." She said softly.

"May I try?" he asked.

Mizuki looked at her jii-chan and he barely nodded. She handed the hilt to Byakuya and he was repulsed. The shinigami frowned and tried again. He jerked his hand back as it was burned.

"I do not understand." He stated.

"My sire had a barrier placed upon Tensaiga and Tetsaiga. Only those that are destined to wield it do. Only those of the Western House will use this fang." Sesshomaru stated coolly.

"I see. Fine then I shall tell you what I wish to do. I told you that you are somewhat of this world Mizuki. That makes me believe that so was your mother. She birthed a being who resides here in Soul Society and I believe that your mother resides within Soul Society albeit the area where I am not allowed to be." He explained.

"Byakuya, what are you saying?" she asked sitting down shocked.

"I think in theory that there is a similar set up amongst the youkai souls. It would be smaller seeing the life span of a normal youkai is seemingly limitless. You stated that your mother had been reincarnated several times. I think we may be able to go in and retrieve her." He said shrugging.

"Why would you do this?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

"Because I love Mizuki. I love her and I have asked she become my wife. I wish to prove my devotion." He said very coolly.

It did not show but the inu lord was willing to open the gate himself. The guardians would bow to him in a heart beat. If he could find his daughter in the afterlife then he would go himself.

"I will accompany you shinigami." He said flatly.

Byakuya came from around the desk and he went to his knee. Mizuki was reeling and she turned red.

"Marry me." He said in a soft voice.

"Byakuya not now!" She hissed.

"When Mizuki? When shall I expect a real answer?" he asked in sudden anger.

"Why are you pushing me? Why in front of my jii-chan?" she demanded.

"I follow traditions and laws because it is right but it betrays my heart. I am tired of betraying my heart. No one has touched me as such since Hisana. No one will be able to." He said in a cool voice.

"Byakuya not now!" she hissed and stood up.

She stormed out of the office and Byakuya held in his sigh. He stood and sat back down at his desk.

"You are a fool if you let her go." He heard the inu say.

"Why not? She has made it clear that our relationship should remain sordid." The Sixth Division Captain snapped.

"All of her daughters are like her to some extent. She is a lot like this Sesshomaru's beloved daughter." The inu stated flatly.

Byakuya stared at the youkai lord and realized how much they shared in some personality traits.

"I went against traditions and mated Augusta. She is kiang shi and my kind were angry that I mated for love." Sesshomaru stated and slipped out the door.

With that he stood and went after the onna he had fallen so hard for. He shunpod and knew her well enough to know she would have gone to his gardens. He entered his estate and went to the gardens and his breath caught. The plum blossoms were fully open and she was amongst them. He moved to her and lifted her face to his. He lowered his lips and pressed them against hers and demanded entrance. She let him in and it was passionate. He finally pulled back and sat beside her.

"I love you. Mizuki, I love you." He said tracing her lips with his thumb.

"I cannot hurt Karu." She said forcefully.

"Yet you will hurt me?" he asked.

"I have a son with Karu! He has been with me for centuries." She exclaimed.

"As you wish Mizuki. I have told you that I do not have casual relationships." He said standing.

"Why cannot it not stay as such Byakuya? Why can you not accept this as it is? Why do you need to hurt me?" she demanded.

He stiffened and turned to stare at her. She could tell she had gone too far. She looked away and she really did not want this over. She had fallen for him and when they were alone they talked. Even in the midst of making love he could pull information out of her.

"If you believe I hurt you then there is really no reason to continue causing issue for the other." He said coldly.

"It is black and white with you Byakuya! There is no grey and you say you have to follow the rules? Well by taking me and loving me you break those rules." She said calmly.

"I shall not explain anymore. It is obvious that you wish to keep us as a dirty thing and I will not have it!" he said forcefully.

She stood up and moved to leave and he grabbed her. He was warring with himself terribly and he picked her up and pressed her against a tree. One hand effortlessly undid her jacket and freed her breasts. His fingers lazily rolled and plucked one and her eyes fluttered shut. Her pink lips were parted slightly in her pleasure. He undid her trousers and slipped them off of her.

"Why do you only wear garters?" he asked huskily in her ear.

"Because I know you enjoy them." She groaned softly.

"I am going to make love to you." He said in a rich tone.

She ported them to his bed and he immediately finished disrobing himself. He left her garters and stockings on and she was right; he found them incredibly sexy. He pressed his toned body to hers and began kissing her madly. They were touching and kissing as the stroked the other. He was becoming lost in her sighs as he began tasting her center and licking her clit. He slid back up her body and he pressed pads of his fingertips to her jewel of nerves. He purposely flared his reiatsu through his hand and her body arched. Her eyes flew open and they were burning crimson. He was pulling on her yoki unknowingly and a massive surge coursed through her and she cried out softly as her body quivered.

"Mizuki?" he asked gently.

"Byakuya, please!" she moaned.

"Please what Mizuki? Tell me what you need." He said in a deep voice.

"Please!" she groaned out.

"Tell me Mizuki. I am not a telepath." He whispered.

"Kamis! Make us one. Please Byakuya." She cried.

He arranged her and he slipped fingers through her wet curls, She was soaking and he knew her need was as real as his. He maneuvered himself into her depths and a soulful groan was ripped from him. She was breathless as her body arched and her hips met his. Different sensations were assaulting him and the pull on his natural power was causing unimaginable pleasure to brew within him. Sex with her was addicting but beautiful as well. She wet her lips with her tongue as she panted softly under the weight of their shared powers. This was not a quick encounter but an act of love. He felt the tell tale signs of her impending culmination. Her yoki flared more then it had in their previous encounters and he was blinded in the intensity. He recognized the strength of her soul and knew if she ever passed on that she would be in Soul Society. She forcefully pulled on his reiatsu and he choked loudly as their supernatural energies completely combined. Untainted and pure pleasure exploded between them and it was as if his totally in her and apart of her. His voice was distant to his own ears and she had lost consciousness. His body fell against hers and he tried to catch his breath. He shook her and she came awake instantly.

"What happened?" she groaned.

"I do not know. So different with you." He mumbled as he gently pulled back.

She choked as her walls were extra sensitive. He slipped out of her and lay beside her. He laced their fingers together and tried to fall asleep.

"Is Renji here?" she asked gently.

"Hai. Your sister Yuzuna is here as well. I imagine your jii-chan will find her." He said yawning.

"When do you wish to try and enter the next world?" she asked.

"You do realize that this is the next world. I was a ningen before I was reborn into Soul Society." He stated.

"Do you remember?" she asked surprised.

"No. This is my life that I am concerned about. You do look quite entrancing with your lips flushed and silk clad thighs." He sighed softly.

"What are you saying Byakuya?" she asked raising a brow.

He pulled her astride him and surged up into her. They would end up collapsing after making love several times. Byakuya Kuchiki was actually shirking his responsibilities at the moment in order to be with the onna who had his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuzuna was searching for the familiar aura that she knew as well as her own. She ran to her jii-chan as he emerged from a group of trees.

"Jii-chan!" she said coming to him and hugging him tightly.

Sesshomaru lifted a hand to her silver head and allowed himself to be squeezed tightly. He lifted her chin and kissed the crescent on her forehead and she smiled. His heart ached every time he saw his grandpup. She bore such a striking resemblance to his own beloved daughter.

"Who has caught your attention that you stay here." He said in an amused tone.

"His name is Renji. He is amazing and a warrior." She said poking his chest.

"Indeed? Well I shall have to meet this Renji to see if he is worthy of this Sesshomaru's heir." He said lightly.

"Well this Sesshomaru needs to spar anyhow because this Yuzuna is rusty." She teased.

He had an openly affectionate relationship with her that surprised all who knew him. She was such a free spirit and like Asuna but a lot like her own dead sire. He would watch her dance in circles in the common room of the palace listening to the racket they called music now. She pulled him along and he came to stand in front of a red haired shinigami with many tattoos.

"Yuzuna? This is…?" Renji asked.

"Hai. This is my jii-chan. All call him my lord this and my lord that but I call him g-paw." She grinned.

Sesshomaru growled softly and she smirked. She yipped and his eyes widened slightly at his tart of a grand daughter. Renji went to his knee and he approved of the boy immediately.

"You may rise. You said you were rusty. Pull your fang." He commanded Yuzuna.

She grinned and pulled Kumosaiga. He always wore Bakusaiga and he clashed fangs with her immediately. Renji stepped back and watched the two inu spar with magnificent technique. It was obvious how much the inu lord adored Yuzuna. His captain and Mizuki showed up and Mizuki grinned. She watched as her younger sister gave her jii-chan a run for his money. Byakuya had his hand entwined with hers and she gave him a soft look. Renji had never seen his captain actually happy. Sesshomaru managed to knock Yuzuna flat on her back and she began laughing.

"I will beat you someday jii-chan." She said getting up.

"I do not see the pork flying as of yet grand daughter." He said with the ghost of a smile.

They sheathed their fangs and bowed. Sesshomaru turned to Mizuki and Byakuya and he raised a brow to his eldest grand daughter.

"You would do well to accept his proposals." He said without emotion.

"Jii-chan!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"You are pregnant." He said walking past them.

Mizuki's eyes widened and she looked over at Byakuya. She jerked away and his face held actual emotion. Her chest was tight and she ported away.

"What in Kamis name?" Yuzuna said in shock.

"Lieutenant! You are in charge." He said leaving.

Renji and Yuzuna stared at the other in shock. Byakuya had to shunpod to catch up with the inu lord and Sesshomaru turned to the noble shinigami.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"It is well known Mizuki has been barren. It grieved Asuna terribly and my kumo grandpups told me they preformed a surgery." He shrugged.

"You know almost everything." Byakuya said in awe.

"My family is large but it is well connected shinigami. The right hand does know what the left is doing." He stated.

"How do you know she is with child?" Byakuya asked astonished.

Sesshomaru tapped his nose lightly and the shinigami captain understood. She must have just conceived and she had left in a panic. He sighed and his eyes hardened.

"Now. We will leave now for the barrier." He said softly.

"That would please this Sesshomaru." He said flatly.

Byakuya bid the inu follow him and he was entering a campaign he could pay dearly for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood in a cave and what had appeared as two statues were bowed low before Sesshomaru. The inu still looked bored and they entered. He felt the guardian's eyes on him and he suppressed a shudder. These souls were powerful and a little beyond his understanding. They entered a rocky terrain and he saw bones of some forgotten beast flying through the air. The inu lord barely pointed to a massive set of bones.

"That is my chichi's tomb." He said perusing the grave.

"We need to find the place of pure souls. This would be the outlying area. Was your daughter inu?" he asked.

"Hai. She had a true form." Sesshomaru said distantly.

Byakuya's eyes followed the inu lord's and there was a tomb of finer bones but no less massive. Incredible emotion was reflected momentarily before it disappeared.

"Your daughter?" he asked.

"No. That is Lady Sorami; my chichi's twin." He said walking on.

"You are disturbed." He stated.

"I do not see her among the tombs." He said in anger.

"What of her physical body?" Byakuya asked.

"In the West. I could not burn her." He said with a clenched jaw.

"You were close?" he asked.

"She was my first born. She was mine." He said without emotion.

"I go to my wife's shrine at least twice a week. I attend out of duty and love." Byakuya stated in a toneless voice.

"Yet you care so much for Mizuki?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I love her! I love her as I did my Hisana." He said coldly.

"I see no issue but then Asuna blew the lid off of decorum. You would have to face my daughter shinigami and she was a force to be reckoned with." He said stepping along.

Byakuya found the inu's nature familiar and almost comforting. They walked on and he watched the inu stiffen visibly. There in the distance was another tomb. It was easy to tell that this inu had been female as well. There was great power in the area and Sesshomaru moved forward as if in a trance. He went to bones and touched them lovingly. He breathed her name and Byakuya caught sight of shining eyes. He felt this too personal and he stepped away.

"This is Lady Asuna?" he asked without asking.

"Hai." Sesshomaru uttered in immense pain.

_Her body laid there lifeless and his throat ached. He stared at his baby and his beast was screaming. He realized that he was in fact whining in inu. There was no color and a grotesque wound in her head. Her silver hair was matted with blood and her eyes had been thankfully closed. He could not contain his emotions or beast and the great inu lord lowered his head and wailed. _

He stared at the tomb and he turned away. After nearly a century it still haunted him. He felt a small fraction of her yoki and it was massive. His stomach suddenly clenched painfully and he moved with speed away from the amalgamation of bones. He began throwing up away from her tomb so as not to defile it. Byakuya said nothing and the devotion from the inu lord was staggering. He knew a kindred spirit and gave the inu space. The area was choking with raw power. He saw in the very great distance a shadowy figure and when he focused; it was gone. Sesshomaru looked up and he knew his sire had been there.

"Father." He whispered.

Byakuya mover closer and Sesshomaru focused.

"That was my father." He whispered.

"This is the youkai portion of Soul Society Lord Sesshomaru. They may be living a life as I do." He said under his breath.

"She must be here! Kaito must have kept her here!" he growled.

"I here the Kami mentioned many times." He said confused.

"Kaito is a form of youkai. I believe the Tomoshibi must be shinigami of the youkai world." He said in sudden anger.

"It would seem so. Hikari?" he asked.

"She is one of two grandpups I barely know. She has appeared over the years but she is the daughter of Kaito and Asuna." He said coldly.

"If Kaito is a type of shinigami and he fell in love with a youkai from the land of the living…" Byakuya stated.

"Then it would beg to reason he would perhaps claim her here where she would live on." Sesshomaru growled.

"Why is that wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Byakuya asked.

"Knowing him he engineered her death. One of her mates took his life when she died. He could not handle the pain of another separation. Asuna was pregnant with his pup when she was killed." He snapped.

"Come Lord Sesshomaru let us venture further." He stated.

The inu lord nodded and they traveled on. The yoki became more and more oppressive as they moved further away from the gate. The land seemed to become less rugged and more beautiful. Byakuya was more then used to the landscape but the inu seemed affected. Byakuya stopped and there was laughter heard. Sesshomaru whirled around and it surrounded him.

"Hi!" a young feminine voice said.

Byakuya saw a green eyed female and Sesshomaru nearly blanched. She had silver hair and blue markings on her sweet face.

"Hi!" she said again.

"Hana?" Sesshomaru said in disbelief.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"You are Hana?" he asked nearing her.

"Hai! You have my moon!" she said jumping up and down.

"You do not know me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Am I supposed to? Go to go! Bye now!" she said running away.

"My murdered grandpup. Be glad Mizuki is not here. She would have fallen apart." He said haunted.

"Her younger sister?" he asked.

"Hai. Hana was the next born after Mizuki. Asuna had twins boys named Hiroto and Kazuo, then Mizuki, and then Hana." He explained.

"Mizuki is now the eldest." Byakuya stated.

"Hiroto was murdered the same day as Hana. Kazuo took his own life when he was in his twenties. Mizuki tried to stop him and things happened that she will not speak of. She regressed after that and left her mate and her young son." Sesshomaru explained.

"She told me that she had left him. Does her son know her well?" he asked softly.

"He does but Naraku pretty well raised him. Mizuki was young when Hana, Hiroto, Nori, and Ken'ichi were killed. Nori was her first brother sired by Naraku." He said in uncharacteristically long speech.

Byakuya was taking in the information and wondered what had happened between her elder brother and her. They continued walking and Sesshomaru was almost in an agitated state.

"Would Asuna know who she was?" he asked.

"She may." Byakuya shrugged.

They encountered a city and Sesshomaru was clenching his teeth. He could feel many auras he knew. They saw a shadowy figure again in the distance and Sesshomaru turned to his sire.

"You do not belong here." Touga said flatly.

"I go where I will." The younger inu said.

"This is the land of the dead Sesshomaru. Tensaiga is not meant for you to interfere! You shinigami should know better!" the former Western Lord growled.

"You know me the father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai, I know my son from my living life. You are here for her and she does not dwell here Sesshomaru. They will not allow her to come back this time." He said flatly.

"Who? Who will not allow it?" he growled.

"Shinigami you know better!" Touga hissed.

"I know not the goings on of these realm inu. I know the rule of the Seireitei." Byakuya stated.

"You are a ningen demi-kami and this is the land of the dead for youkai! It is all the same shinigami except for location." Touga snapped.

"Then I have a right to dwell here as well. What rule states that I cannot be within Soul Society?" Byakuya demanded.

"You know we do not interact unless necessary!" Touga snapped.

"What is your place here father?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I am equivalent to this shinigami." He stated.

"Then you should know that the Bounts are in the land of the living and it does not matter to them whose soul they devour!" Byakuya stated in a cold voice.

"You were a lousy liar when you were in the land of the living and now you are worse at it father!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru! You are of the living world son! Go back from whence you come and never return here again! I did not bequeath you Tensaiga to abuse it!" he growled.

"Your family is in danger inu. Lady Asuna could be of use!" Byakuya stated.

"Mizuki should never have seen you fool. Her ties to this realm should have died with her Yosei. You pull her back in." Touga growled.

"She will be my wife and I will not allow any to interfere." Byakuya stated as his reiatsu flared.

"You really think that none would interfere?" they heard from further down the road.

Sesshomaru turned and saw the one voice that haunted his dreams. His jaw dropped when he saw his beloved daughter. Her silver hair blew around her and her gold-brown eyes held emotion. She wore traditional clothes and she looked quite stunning.

"Chichi." She breathed.

"Asuna." He said with a faltering voice.

"You do not belong here shinigami." She said coldly to Byakuya.

"You are her mother?" he asked.

"I am she." Asuna stated.

"You should not be here Asuna." Touga stated.

"And you should brother?" she asked.

"Asuna!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Chichi go." She said softly.

"How?" he snarled.

"I am not living chichi! This is my place now. Have you seen my body? There is nothing left." She said in sadness.

"You earned a place amongst our revered dead." He said in awe.

"My true form? Hai that was a surprise. Go please. This hurts too much to see you as such." She said walking away.

"Asuna! Why?" he demanded.

"You were right and I was maneuvered here chichi. I was never supposed to leave in the first place. Kaito broke too many rules. He made it so that I was reborn." She said meeting his eyes.

"You accept your death?" he cried.

"No. I do not accept it but I understand that there are those with power greater then my own." She said softly.

"We miss you!" he said in anguish.

"I miss you all the time." She said looking away.

"This shinigami appears in the land of the living all the time." Sesshomaru stated.

"How is that Byakuya?" she asked staring at him.

"A gigai. Your kind does not venture into the real world?" he asked surprised.

"No need. These gigai function as normal bodies?" she asked.

"We cannot use our reiatsu in them no." he stated.

"Why do you want me to return chichi? What is happening that needs one dead inu onna?" she asked.

"Your family needs you Asuna! You were their heart and soul. The girls have been shells of themselves. Saaya has actually been seen." He stated.

"Saaya?" she asked suddenly affected.

"Hai. Saaya has come out to assist in this endeavor." He said.

She looked at Touga and then at her sire. Her eyes were haunted and she sighed.

"I can make no promises. You shinigami will answer to Teruyoshi." She said in a low voice.

"Who would that be?" Byakuya asked.

"Your Captain General Yamamoto." She answered.

Byakuya just stared at her and she turned and walked away.

"Asuna!" her sire called.

"Chichi, I will see if it is possible. If this threat is as bad as you say then I need my real body and not some gigai." She stated.

"How?" he asked.

"Kaito of course. He has his family he wished for." She stated softly.

"You are his mate." He said in understanding.

"This was the only way." She shrugged.

"Did he steal you away?" he demanded.

"Kaito never wanted me here my lord. He only took advantage of me being here." She said gently.

"Will he?" he demanded.

"Kaito almost always gives into my whims. He always has." She said disappearing.

"Go now Sesshomaru! If she does return then you will have to save her!" Touga stated.

The inu lord nodded and grabbed Byakuya. He changed to his sphere of light and went back to the entrance of the barrier. The exited and both men were nervous as hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She felt dread. She felt wretched all of a sudden and she could not place the feeling. Mizuki walked her penthouse and she could not put down the anguish. She ported to where her mother fell and looked around. The feeling was stronger and Ayana appeared as well.

"You feel it too." Mizuki murmured.

"Hai but it is so strange." She murmured.

Both onna scowled and shrugged. Ayana moved to Mizuki and felt her head.

"Danning has been demanding to see you. I told him you did not feel well." Ayana stated.

Mizuki saw movement in the undergrowth. She lifted her nose and she screamed. She ran to the bushes and immediately ported out with the body.

"Nobu! Kamis Nobu!" she screamed.

Nobu, Shinobu, and Nanami ran into the exam room and their mouths dropped open. Nobu shut down his mind and picked her up.

"Nanami now!" he commanded.

"Get the OR ready now!" she yelled to Shinobu.

Mizuki watched as her younger siblings take her out. Ayana appeared and she was shaking badly.

"It cannot be!" She said in disbelief.

"It can be her. I know who did this." She said softly.

She ported out and she was oblivious of the blood on her clothes. She went to the Kuchiki mansion and walked right in. It was evening and Byakuya would be either reading or bathing at this point. She went to his library and he was in an arm chair reading a very old book. She came to him immediately began kissing him. He dropped the book and reached up and held her as she poured her soul into the kiss. She began undressing herself and him as quickly as she could. She threw the bloodied garments from her and sat in his lap as she eased herself onto him. His face came alive as she gathered him to her. He was lost in the surprise of it and her slow erotic movements.

"Byakuya." She moaned softly.

"Hai?" he managed to ask.

"Ask me again." She said with her face and upper chest flushed.

"Will you marry me?" he asked breathlessly.

"Hai. I will also deliver your heir." She groaned.

He was reeling and closed his eyes as they both moved in the sensual dance. He heard her crying out louder then he had heard before and her body triggered his own release. He buried his face into her chest as he shook in the powerful climax. He had taken a stern rebuking for his foray into the Forbidden Zone but the Captain General told him in private that he was most pleased. He also blessed any union between himself and Mizuki. He had quietly spoken that Byakuya had more principles and guts then he had when he had been younger. It appeared Yamamoto had carried a torch for the inu princess as well. His lips eagerly found hers as he kissed her absolutely silly. She finally pulled back a little and pressed one of his hands to her belly. His grey eyes held his feelings.

"You want our baby?" she asked softly.

"Hai. I want you." He murmured.

"Can you get your gigai and come into my plane. She is in surgery right now." She said tracing his lips with her fingers.

"Hai. I met her." He responded.

"In the Zone?" she asked surprised.

"Hai and a little girl named Hana." He said.

Her eyes clouded over and she sobbed softly.

"What happened between your elder brother and you?" he asked gently.

"He and I…shit! I was unable to stop him from killing himself. It does not matter. That was three hundred eighty years ago." She said taking his haori and wrapping it around her body.

"I will arrange the ceremony if you wish." He said softly.

"No, I would like a hand in my own wedding thank you." She stated.

He smiled at the thought and he kissed her forehead. He stood and watched her. She was still full of demons but he had the time and the right to figure her out now. She ported away and he berated himself for mentioning such an obviously painful memory. He went about the necessary procedures to go into the living world. He sent word to Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant to also show up and bring their lovers. By the time he arrived in Tokyo; he imagined that Lady Asuna would be very much alive and awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nanami stared at the woman she had not seen in so long. She brushed the hair off of her head and kissed her cheek. She was in a forced coma but she was alive. A century before they did not have the surgical techniques to remove a bullet from the head as they did now. She had bled out and it missed her brain. Nanami was a serious young woman who resembled in features this onna. She word scrubs and her hair was under a cap. Her father came in and the look on his face was one of immense emotion. He lowered his head into her shoulder and actually sobbed. Even though their mother was loved by more than one male; they had all learned to be a huge family. Shinobu came in and stared down at his former warrior mother. All her children loved her. All of them had felt such an awful void in her death. Nanami shook her silver head and her black eyes met her sire's.

"It seems unreal. I have to go father. Papa Ishin and Papa Naraku said they were on their way." She said as she left the room.

Nobu left his middle son to stay with her and he notice Nobuyuki come in. His face was emotional and Nobu nodded. He pulled his father into a hug. Mizuki walked into the hall and Ayana was with her. Iyo and Kenji were pacing as well as the Byakko twins. Zihao was sitting with his head in his hands as he watched his sisters pace. Yuzuna was waiting with their jii-chan and no one noticed the next to the youngest in a corner. Mizuki was on the phone with Jarek in Budapest and she was growling.

"I swear you had better put your father or Rina on the phone! Why should I have to tell you anything? Where are the twins? Fuck you too Jarek. I am part uppyr as well. No! No! Well then tell little miss high and mighty that she heard from Japan. No fuck you! Whatever!" Mizuki said snapping her cell phone shut.

"I guess Rina or the twins will not be here. Obasan do you think that maybe you can get them?" Mizuki asked Augusta.

"No. I will not leave whilst my own daughter is in that bed." She said coldly.

"Judafre and Asher will have no way of knowing. They are out climbing the Mata horn right now." She sighed.

"I will go." Saaya said softly.

"We can send someone else Saaya." Mizuki stated.

"No. It is okay. You all should be here and see her first." Saaya said porting out.

Toushirou looked concerned and Byakuya was near the Tenth Division captain. He jerked his head and the three shinigami followed Captain Kuchiki out.

"I am thinking some privacy may be in order." He stated calmly.

"Captain Kuchiki is it true? Are you and her going to be married?" Renji asked.

He just nodded and his lieutenant was shocked. They all were quiet amongst themselves when they saw two males enter that had ebony hair. Ishin and Naraku went in and stood by Nobu as the onna they had loved so much was living again.

"How did this happen? Who did this?" Naraku asked hoarsely.

"Lord Sesshomaru and the shinigami named Kuchiki did." Nobu answered.

"Will she be okay?" Ishin whispered.

"Hai. She will be okay. There was no way to heal the wound a century ago but modern medicine is different. She will live but she will need physical therapy and time to recover." Nobu explained.

"Let Lord Ice and Lady Augusta in." Naraku said as he lifted her hand to his lips.

Her hand was warm and he closed his eyes and two tears slipped out. Ishin slipped out and he followed his kumo brother. Nobu waited for Sesshomaru and Augusta to slip in. The kumo healer left the Lord and Lady of the West to their eldest daughter.

Sesshomaru was simmering in emotion as Augusta openly wept. He held his eldest pup's hand and kissed her knuckles. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she looked over at her sire and mother.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"At Nobu's hospital. Your baby operated on you." Augusta said brushing her hair back.

"Chichi! Haha! I am so tired. You came for me. You came to the Netherworld." She said with heavy eyes.

"Hai." He said barely audible.

"Kaito broke the rules again." She said closing her eyes.

The most feared and revered leader the Western inu had ever had sank to his knees by the bedside and wept openly for the second time in the span of a century. Augusta could not believe but she honestly knew good things and hard times were ahead. Augusta held Asuna's hand and that of her inu mate. They were given peace and solitude for a time with their eldest born pup.

A/n: This chapter is written for my "biggest fan". Thanks for the support and enjoy. It only gets more dramatic from here.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

All Hell Breaks Loose

Saaya paced back and forth near the forest. She had been away for nearly two months and she knew that both of the male moths would be furious with her. She could not think of Menomaru as her father and she would never tell Kenomaru the truth. She finally got up the nerve and she went inside. She spread her wings and drifted up slowly. Menomaru appeared immediately and grabbed her. He slammed her against the door of their home and she looked at him defiantly.

"Why would you stay away so long?" he hissed.

"You! I stayed away because of you!" she yelled.

"Saaya, I told you because the guilt has been eating me alive." He said ashamed.

"Tell that to my mother!" she hissed.

"Your mother is dead!" He growled.

"Oh no Uncle Menomaru. She is alive. She was restored this very day and I am telling Father!" she said in bitterness.

Menomaru stepped back and he was in shock. He quit the room and Saaya stared after him. She was still so angry at him that she did not care if he hurt. She went in search of her father and found him amongst the moth nobles. She poked her head in and the males of the council leaned forward to stare at their princess. Kenomaru growled loudly and they looked other directions. He stood up and came to her.

"Would you even tell me if I asked?" he questioned.

"I stayed in Soul Society. I though I should tell you that Mother is alive." She said softly.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Yes. My grandsire and a shinigami went to the Netherworld. Mother is in the kumo's Tokyo hospital." She said in a soft tone.

Kenomaru digested the information and was numb. They had separated because of Saaya. He had wanted a child by her but did not think they could and when he found out about her; his mind had become that of a father. Asuna had wanted to take Saaya to live with her most of the time and he had refused. Their relationship had always been a huge secret and when his daughter had been born, he had taken her from the birthing room and secreted her away. Asuna had never forgiven him but he refused to have his moth daughter raised among creatures that had been known to eat his kind in the past. He had been in love with his tiny little girl. She had always been tiny and petite compared to others. The whole of his kind loved his beautiful and sweet girl. She hugged him tightly and she pulled away and went to her rooms. He wanted to see Asuna even if it was to just physically see her. He made up his mind and he would go very late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Menomaru was amongst the shadows and waited till she was alone. He slipped into the room and she was hooked up to IV's. He moved to her side and lifted her hands. She woke up and she was very groggy. She saw a ga and she narrowed her eyes to see which brother.

"Menomaru." She breathed.

"Saaya had said you were alive." He whispered.

"How is she?" she asked weakly.

"Beautiful. She is still tiny." He said softly.

"Why are you here Menomaru?" she asked.

"I had to see you." He said in a tortured tone.

"I had thought all ties broken with the ga after Kenomaru stole my daughter from me!" She said in a very angry voice.

"She is moth Asuna! She is one of us and you would have raised her with spiders?" he asked.

"Those spiders are her siblings Menomaru! You think they would have hurt their baby sister?" she hissed.

"I think Saaya is where she belonged." He said in very old anger.

"You told her!" She said in fury.

"I did not mean to. She is angry with me." He said sighing.

"When do you not think of yourself Menomaru? When do you think of someone else?" she asked in anger.

"I have thought of someone else for nearly four fucking centuries! I have thought of you. I had no intentions of getting you pregnant but I have loved that girl with everything in me as much as I have loved you." He said in fury.

"You did not love me. You never did Menomaru. You were a jealous little boy who had to have what his twin brother had. You think that my own twin and I did not have competition? You fool yourself into thinking that you have had this epic feeling for me and you are deluded. Maybe you were bound to the Tree of Ages for far too long!" She growled.

"You think you know every thought and every emotion. You do not Asuna! You have no idea." He said sitting.

"Is it the identical thing then? Do you have some sort of weird connection to Kenomaru?" she asked in sarcasm.

"We have the same ideals yes. We are bound to be attracted to the same kind of woman. He never did like Hari and Ruri though." He said looking away.

"I am surprised you did Menomaru. Kamis they were awful." She said.

"They were useful. Look, I have made many mistakes and I was mad when I woke up. I had to come back to myself after two hundred years of confinement." He said meeting my eyes.

"Well you made our meeting quite memorable." She replied looking away.

"I thought you were taking Kenomaru away from me. I thought I would never see my brother." He said ashamed.

"Why tell me this Menomaru? You fathered a babe I was barely allowed to see and I lost someone that I loved because you had to have what twin brother had. Thank you very much and you can go now." She said in anger.

"I am sorry for all the pain I caused you. I never meant for it to happen." He said rising.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Asuna looked up and turbulent emotions washed through her. She gently pulled him forward and kissed him softly. Menomaru groaned softly and fought back the urge to kiss her more. He pulled back and bowed. She stared at him as he left. Tears fell from her eyes and she felt wretched. She looked at the things in her arm and knew she would have to get used to this era. Nobu came in and he smiled softly.

"Hello." He whispered.

"Nobu!" she cried in sheer happiness.

He moved closer to her and began kissing her. She weakly reached up and pulled him down. They heard clearing of a throat and Nobu looked sheepish.

"Hello haha." Nanami said with tears in her eyes.

"Nanami!" she cried.

The young surgeon hugged her mother tightly and cried into her neck. Asuna held her youngest tightly and cried herself.

"She is the one that operated on you. She is quite talented with a scalpel." Nobu said proudly.

"You are a surgeon?" Asuna asked.

"Hai haha. I went to a formal medical school in America; Harvard actually. I did my residency at Johns Hopkins. It is all really boring but I am a doctor." She said squeezing her mother's hands.

"I am so proud of you." Asuna stated with tears in her eyes.

"Mizuki and Ayana head up a huge company that hides all of our properties and such." Nanami explained.

"Where is Mizuki?" she asked.

"I imagine she is here in Tokyo. Why not path to her?" her baby suggested.

Asuna closed her eyes and opened her mind. She felt several old connections and pressed Mizuki. She felt delight and surprise and suddenly her eldest daughter was there. She was incredibly beautiful and very modern.

"Oh haha we need to do something with your hair. No one wears their hair that long anymore." Mizuki said sweetly.

"I like my hair long Mizuki." Her mother said scowling.

"I am taking you shopping and you shall get your hair and everything done." Mizuki said excited.

"Oh Mizuki leave her alone. She is perfect." Nanami stated.

"I know that. Haha when you are better we are having a day at a spa, we own several anyway." Mizuki said.

"You are pregnant?" she asked shocked.

"Hai. Nanami and Shinobu were able to reconstruct some things. Papa Nobu and Nanami, may I have a moment?" she asked.

Nobu nodded and kissed Mizuki's cheek. Nanami hugged her mother again and they slipped out. Mizuki was pacing and her mother was staring at her.

"Is the shinigami the father?" Asuna asked bluntly.

"Hai haha. I love him and he loves me. His name is Byakuya Kuchiki." She said.

"He is beautiful Mizuki but he is shinigami!" she snapped.

"Haha, I have been dedicated and good since you passed. I kept my promises to you but you really should talk to Ayana. She is the wild one now." Mizuki said emphatically.

"Careful with the shinigami Mizuki. I warn you as I was there and I know." She stated quite bluntly.

"Jii-chan says he saw Hana." She stated changing the subject.

"They are there Mizuki. Hana is that of an eternal child for some reason. I do not know why. Your brothers are there too." She said softly.

"Kazuo?" she asked in a pained voice.

"I did not see him." She said looking down.

"Enough. Please let me take you and pamper you when you feel better. Please haha." She said taking her hands.

"I am proud of you Mizuki. You do not have to impress me darling. What are you wearing?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh these are much less modest times haha. I can see you in some American designs. In fact I shall call upon some designers and have you a wardrobe made. Ayana is pacing the halls by the way." Mizuki said.

"You two are close." She said.

"Hai. She is famous though. She has not been discrete with her lovers at all." Mizuki said softly.

"Send her in. Byakuya Kuchiki will speak to me my child. He will see me!" She growled.

"Hai haha." She said looking away.

She stood and slipped to the door. She spoke softly and Ayana stepped in. Her eyes were full of tears as she came over and laid her head in her mother's lap. She sobbed hard and Asuna ran her hands through her ebony hair.

"You suffered so badly that day my sweet girl. I am so sorry." She whispered.

"You have not been here and I have been so torn. I missed you so much." Ayana said through her sobs.

Mizuki looked away and Ayana was such a mix of her parents. She was emotionally charged like Ishin and she had such an enigmatic personality. Her sister had suffered and she felt like an ass.

"Haha, I shall be able to be reached by pathing. I have to go see to some things but I will be close." She said.

"Tell your shinigami that he will see me." Asuna said growling.

Mizuki slipped out of the door and Ayana lay on the bed next to her mother and Asuna continued running her hands through her hair.

"I see a shinigami in your mind's eye as well." She said bluntly.

"Haha it is not what you think." She said looking up.

"It is not what I think Ayana." She said staring at her.

"I will bring him away from the Bounts. I will bring him to me." She said meeting her eyes.

"You are in bed with the enemy so to speak?" Asuna asked.

"Hai." She said looking away.

"You are like me. I need to get well." She said struggling.

"You are here with us but what is it like?" Ayana asked.

"The other side? Almost like here but no pain. It is limited in interaction but that was okay because you all were grown. I know about Shezmu. There is peace on many levels Ayana. I know about Quon as well. I shall be okay." She said in a soft voice.

"Chichi and Papa are next door." Ayana stated.

"I know that too. You do not like this Byakuya Kuchiki." She said flatly.

"I do not like anyone but my brother for Mizuki. I know that I am a hypocrite but she held us together after you died." Ayana said as she stood.

"You judge your sister as though she is a kami and she is not. She has suffered as badly as you Ayana." Her mother said softly.

"I know and I know you are the only one who knows the full truth. He is not terrible, the shinigami I mean. He seems to love her." She said in a quiet voice.

"I know you need to see your own shinigami. I shall be up and around by tomorrow." Lady Asuna stated as she fell into sleep.

Tears fell down her face as she watched her mother sleep. She and Mizuki had always been close to her. Nanami never had a big chance to be that way. Saaya certainly did not either. Judafre and Asher were there and they were pacing.

"She is sleeping you two." Ayana said walking past.

"Where is Mizuki?" they asked in unison.

"You know you two are not identical and frankly it gets a little creepy." She said growling.

"We know that Ayana. She was a bitch as usual to Rina." Asher growled.

"Well then maybe she was a bitch to her as your because you beloved Rina is one as well. Her mother is alive and where is she?" Ayana snapped.

"I am here Ayana. I really cannot stand your spider sensibilities. I will see my mother now." Rina said in arrogance.

"Good luck." Ayana said as her voice laced with sarcasm.

Ayana ported out and was near Karakura Town. She paced in the forest and felt Maki coming. Her heart was racing as he appeared.

"Maki." She murmured.

"Ayana." He stated as he swept her in his arms.

She pulled them into her shoki and they were in her apartment in Tokyo. She shoved him back and began undoing his black shinigami outfit.

"You know what is funny? I can see you and my whole family and kind can see; but a mortal would see me pleasuring myself." She said in a light tone.

"I had actually thought about that. Kamis onna!" he cried as she sat in his lap and rotated her hips.

He watched her as her supple body moved in an erotic way. She was clutching his member tightly and he was afraid of loosing it too soon but he realized that was exactly what she wanted. He reached up and dislodged her and he shoved her back. She looked pissed off but she nearly screamed when he began licking along her center and teasing her. He grabbed her hand and she looked confused as he guided her fingers to her bundle.

"I want to see you bring yourself to climax." He purred.

"What? No! Maki no!" she said pouting.

He had watched her carefully and he knew how she released her venom; he actually pressed one of her claws into the bundle itself and worked her wrist. Her face became flushed and familiar sensations coursed through her.

"Not completely immune in such a sensitive area hmm? You look beautiful Ayana." He breathed in her ear.

She threw her head to the side as her body arched. She was fighting it and her muscles were quivering in short spasms and were tightening painfully.

"Ayana, why are you fighting?" he asked.

"Never happened like this before. Please Maki!" she said in short shuddered breaths.

"Yasunari was kumo correct?" he asked softly.

"Hai. Do something!" she growled as if in pain.

"Can you concentrate at all?" he asked softly in her ear.

"Hai." She groaned.

He maneuvered them and she knew instantly what he wanted. She grinned wickedly as they slowly began licking and sucking the other mutually. She barely nicked the base of his erection and he immediately cried out. She plunged him into her mouth and he was groaning and out of breath. Maki took her nub into his teeth and nibbled on it. They both were nearly into mindlessness as they made each other crazed. She grasped his sac and he was groaning as his fingers and tongue was working Ayana.

She was burning up and suddenly her body convulsed as she succumbed to his talented ministrations. She gasped as he lapped at her climax and she growled around him. He let loose a strangled moan and he arched hard and she gloried in his taste. Maki and Ayana were lightly shaking as they recovered. He slowly managed to lie on his side as they were face to face.

"I am tired." She said closing her eyes.

"I'm not." He laughed.

"Oh!" she squeaked as he pulled her hips forward.

"I want you to tell me about Yasunari." He whispered as he guided her hips.

"Now?" she moaned.

"Hai, what better time? You loved him and I want you to describe him in the midst of passion." He said softly.

"His mother was Aya. She is mated to a recluse named Bihua and they are different from us funnels. Maki, not now!" she groaned.

"What did he look like?" he demanded.

"He had light brown hair and pupils. He had pupils." She said pressing her head against his shoulder.

Maki felt her tunnel constrict on him and gave shallow thrusts. Her claws pierced his back as she had to cling to him. His own breathing was labored and he wrapped his blunt teeth around her juncture and lightly bit at the soft skin. Ayana screamed as they shared in the bliss. Her limbs were shaking after the powerful euphoria.

"I have to sleep. Please let me sleep." She begged.

"I will have to go back soon. I shall give you a reprieve but I have you against me one way or another." He said in her ear.

"Why do you want to know about Yasunari?" she asked as she snuggled against him.

"Just curious. Why have you not had any babes?" he asked.

"Never the right time. I want to be mated before that happens. My mother is alive." She said yawning.

"How?" he asked sitting up.

"Kaito. Captain Kuchiki and my jii-chan went into the youki portion of Soul Society." She said stretching.

"Do not tell me anymore." He said getting up.

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"Kariya wants revenge on Soul Society Ayana! Hell I do in a way too." He yelled.

"Why can you not let that go and be with me?" she asked.

"Because! Kenpachi deserves death and I shall deliver it to him. I was never supposed to fall in love!" he snapped.

"You love me?" she asked sitting up fully.

"You do not?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I did not want you to run away if I felt it. I have said nothing." She stated reaching for a robe.

"No! I want you to finish telling me about him." He demanded.

"He has been gone over a century! There was nothing left of him okay? The mortals have such caustic weapons now." She stated in grieved tone.

She shared very little and suppressed the pain she was feeling. She knew Maki had to return soon and she was saddened by that too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nanami walked out of the OR and she was exhausted. She had better stamina then most of her mortal counterparts but a twenty two hour surgery was a lot even for her. She was writing on the patient's chart and fit it in at the end of the gurney. She had released her mother today and she was so happy to see her again.

"Doctor Yamasaki?" she heard a male say.

"Hai?" She asked turning.

She stared at an elegant creature but she was not fooled; he was not mortal.

"My, he did not say that you were pretty." The male said.

"Of whom do you speak?" she asked.

"Kariya." The male whispered.

Her eyes widened and she looked around. She was by no means a warrior and there were ningen on several floors.

"What do you want?" she asked in fear.

"Why to take your soul." He said laughing.

She suddenly ran and she ended up tripping over other doctors.

"Doctor Yamasaki! Are you okay?" A nurse asked.

"Hai! Where is he?" she asked looking around.

"Who? There is only you mam." The nurse said confused.

"Oh Kamis!" she said looking around.

The amount of power was staggering and she was terrified. She yelled for the nurse to leave and she did. She stood up and a very powerful being walked in. She was still in her scrubs from the OR and her hair was under the cap. The white haired man walked right up to her and plucked the cap off. Her silver hair spilled down her back and Nanami was trying to figure out what the hell to do.

"One of the sisters who is not a pain in my ass. You are a doctor." He said brushing her cheeks with his fingers.

"I am no one to you! Who are you?" she demanded.

"Kariya. You are as pretty as your big sister. Where is she?" he demanded.

"I do not know. I really do not know, I swear!" She cried.

"You are young. No, I shall wait and see what use you may be. Where do you live little girl?" he demanded.

"Near here." She said trying to back away.

He grabbed her and pulled her close. She stared into his crimson eyes and she was frightened. She let her Dakkasou flow to the tips of her claws and slashed his face. He roared and shoved her away. She began running as fast as she could. She was one of the few kids to have her mother's toxin. She did not have a true form which had confused the hell out of her sire but she was happy the way she was. She was neither kumo nor inu; she was herself. She ported herself outside of the hospital and began running. She was not a strong telepath but a powerful empath. She was a good doctor and in her opinion the Kamis had made her perfect for her chosen path in life. She had never lain with a man because she worked such long hours operating. She was behind dumpsters hiding herself. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Naraku and Ishin.

"Papa N! They are after me. I cannot fight them. I am near the hospital…I…" she said and she watched as Kariya took the cell phone and crushed it in his hands.

"I have no great power! I am the runt!" she said pleading.

"I think you underestimate yourself. Come little one." He said grabbing her and they were gone.

They reappeared in a mansion and she was thrown on a bed. Kariya was pacing and he glared at her.

"How many of you brats are there?" he demanded.

"Twenty four." She said looking around.

"Mizuki and Ayana are the biggest threats. Who else?" he demanded.

"Zihao and Rina are the next most powerful." She said shaking.

"What of you little one? What do you do exactly?" he asked amused.

"A doctor. I am a surgeon." She said scooting back.

He moved to her and pulled her scrub top up and she flushed. She was thin and her breasts were covered by a sports bra.

"You are an athlete as well." Kariya purred.

"I run hai. What do you want?" she demanded.

"Since you are not the strongest then I shall have to take something else I need. Your sister left me wanting and I am not a patient man." He said laughing.

"I am not the prettiest!" she said shaking.

"Hai you are rather pretty Doctor Yamasaki. You are a survivalist." He said nearing her.

"The information I give will not help you!" she said in anger.

He untied her scrubs bottoms and pulled them down. His eyes met hers and he chuckled.

"So underneath the surgeon exterior lays the heart of a seductress. Nice panties or lack thereof." He laughed again.

She blushed and she was not a stranger to pleasing herself on occasion. She was a devoted doctor and her own needs and wants she put second.

"How old are you?" he asked in her ear.

"One hundred fifty one." She said breathlessly.

"So young." Kariya said as he ran his finger through her nether lips.

"Stop that!" she snapped.

"Now why would I stop? You are the baby correct? I am surmising that based upon knowledge that you lack much." He said smirking like a predator.

"I have nothing you could want. I am not powerful or beautiful!" she insisted.

Kariya grew annoyed with her words and narrowed his eyes. He was in a mood and he had heard that somehow the mother had been resurrected. He wanted information and this pretty little youkai would give it to him. He had suspicions but he would find out. He held her jaw and looked at her closely. She was more tanned then her elder sisters and he suddenly pulled her sports bra off and was pleased. Her tips were a dark mauve color and her breasts were just full enough. Thoughts of the traitorous bitch Yoshino flitted through his mind. Nanami was looking around trying to find a way out and she suddenly moved. Kariya grew annoyed and easily grabbed her. She fell to the floor and she screamed.

"DO NOT RUN!" he bellowed.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Is that not obvious little youkai?" he said smirking.

He picked her up and dropped her on the bed and ripped his own shirt off. She began kicking and shrieking as he pressed her back into the comforter. Her eyes widened and she tried to claw at him.

"A little violence can be exciting little girl." He cooed in her ear.

"Do not do this. I am no one!" she whimpered.

"Why not? You think you will not enjoy it?" he said looking at her.

"No, I will not!" she snapped.

He smirked and pulled himself up and went to his sideboard. He pulled a silk scarf from the drawer and came back to her. He grabbed her wrists and tied them above her head. She had tried to port but there was a barrier up and she could not. She shut down her mind and squeezed her eyes shut. Kariya suppressed a chuckle and decided to make her groan loudly before he took what he wanted.

"Look at me!" he demanded.

She opened her eyes and he was as naked as she. She whimpered and he smiled softly as his fingers brushed her tips. She sucked in her breath and groaned. Nanami tried to squirm and he grew annoyed. He slipped two fingers into her sheath and his eyes widened.

"As I thought. You shall be sweet." He purred.

He began massaging a spot within her and her eyes widened. Her legs shook as he continued his massage. He lowered his mouth to a tightened nipple and he tongued it and her moans filled the room. He forgot himself and suckled her hard. He pressed his thumb to her nub and Nanami arched off the bed. Her head was aching and his tongue pleasured a breast. She was whimpering as her body gave into his actions. Her lips trembled and he suddenly swooped down and took possession of her lips. His teeth and tongue teased her and she opened her lips. He swept his tongue in and mated hers and it was too much sensation; nothing could have prepared her as her body was overcome in pleasurable contractions and flutters of ecstasy. He swallowed her moans and he fought back his own groan as her walls clutched his fingers. He slowly withdrew from her lips and stared down at the delicious image she presented. Her body was flushed and covered in a light perspiration. Kariya stood up and got something and came back. She felt massage oil on her skin and she sighed in pleasure. She had not meant to respond but his fingers worked magic it seemed. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and she shuddered.

"You want more little doctor?" he asked softly.

"Hai." She whimpered again.

"Do you know how tight you are and how beautiful you are?" he asked as he slipped fingers back into her to stretch her walls.

"Please do not stop!" she cried.

"Relax Doctor Yamasaki." He purred.

She watched him and he widened her thighs. She could not believe she was begging him to take her but the physical sensations overwhelmed her.

"Breathe in deeply." He commanded.

She nodded and did as she was told. He slipped into her warmth and the pain assaulted her. She saw his eyes close momentarily and he cursed in German.

"One more time little doctor. This will hurt but I shall hurry with it." He explained.

Her eyes widened and he snapped his hips. She choked as her maidenhead tore and tears leaked out of her eyes. He was stilled once again and the pressure was intense. He leaned down and wiped away her tears and gently kissed her as he slowly pulled back. The pleasure and pain was mixed as he pushed back in. Her eyes were open when the pleasure began to take over. She gasped softly and she could tell this was actual torture for him.

"So tight my little doctor. God you are killing me!" he groaned.

Nanami groaned as he kept it slow. She was building up slowly again but this was more intense and more pleasure. It occurred to her that he was trying to ripen her to betray her family. She wanted release so badly she was whining again.

"Harder!" she choked out.

"Thank God." He moaned.

He began a much faster and harder pace as he massaged her jewel. She drew up her legs and he actually growled. He lost his head again and kissed her as their bodies moved against the other. Kariya was overly pleased with her responses; if he could not take power then her virginity served just as well. The beautiful little doctor managed to have a powerful orgasm and he allowed himself to follow. She was moaning as her muscles twitched. He released her hands and she lay there languidly. He was very pleased indeed and it had been one of the best encounters he had in awhile. He chuckled as he lay on his side and she seemed asleep.

Nanami was very much awake and she hated herself for her enjoyment of his using her body. She hated this being with all her being and she suddenly jumped up and knocked him in the jaw. She squeezed a muscle in his neck and he fell limp. He would only be out a few minutes and she quickly threw on her scrubs. She went to the window and kicked it out and jumped down. She landed gracefully and ported away. She felt their combined fluids leak from her center and she grew disgusted. She ported to her and Shinobu's shared apartment and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped into the hottest water she could stand. She began sobbing as she rinsed away evidence of the rutting. She saw blood rinsed away and she hit the marble tiles. She heard pounding on the bathroom door and it was opened.

"Baby! It is Naraku." He called.

"Robe please Papa." She said sobbing.

She saw his arm and she turned off the shower. She grabbed the terry cloth robe and put it on. She stepped out and she fell into his arms bawling.

"What happened? Nanami? Baby girl what happened?" he asked concerned.

"I want haha." She said gripping him tightly.

Fury stole through the hanyou as he lifted the chin of his daughter. She was sired by Nobu but he adored her as much as his own. She was the baby and the three of them loved her fiercely. He held onto her tightly and ported them through his miasma to Korea. Asuna was walking to regain strength and Naraku brought Nanami to her. Her face crumpled and Asuna recognized the look. She also scented what had happened.

"Haha!" she sobbed.

"Shhh. It will be alright." She said soothingly.

Asuna looked over at Naraku and her eyes were burning. He knew the look and he tried to protest. He took Nanami and she ported to the spot in her daughter's mind. She saw the creature known as a Bount and he was dressed only in jeans.

"Good God!" he cried as she flared her yoki.

"You take an innocent onna? You wish to see power?" she asked raising a silver brow.

"The rumors are true!" he cried merrily.

She grew furious and threw him through the wall with her will. Kariya stood up and he knew the awesome power this woman possessed. She stalked forward and he clutched his chest as his heart was being squeezed. She raised her hand and the supaida nami was unleashed and he was thrown into the rubble. He was hurt terribly and he was no fool. He disappeared and she snarled. Asuna flung her toxin all over the room and destroyed it. A man appeared and she rushed him and pinned him to the wall. Her claws were gouging his throat and she recognized him from Ayana's memories. She could scent her daughter all over him as well.

"Tell this Kariya that Lady Asuna will kill him. Your life is spared shinigami because of Ayana. Betray her and I will destroy you!" she growled in fury.

Maki was actually smart enough to be terrified and she dropped him. She ported away and he knew a form of terror. Kariya was no where to be found and he quickly descended the steps to call the others out. Kariya had been a fool and led them straight to their hideout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki was lying in Byakuya's bed and relaxing as he rubbed her belly. She sat up suddenly and looked over at him. She slid out of their bed and started dressing.

"Mizuki?" he asked confused.

"Nanami was raped." She said fuming.

"Who?" he asked slipping from the bed as well.

"Kariya!" she raged.

He was in his shinigami uniform within minutes and she was dressed in a plain white button down shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans. She pulled on a pair of black boots and willed the Jougosaiga into her hand. She looked over at her formal kimono that she had worn just that day in her wedding to Byakuya. She placed her hand in his and she ported them. They were in Korea and she moved through the palace swiftly. Her own father was holding onto Nanami as she cried her eyes out.

"Sister!" Mizuki said kneeling by her.

"I did not want to. He did things that made me enjoy it but I did not want it!" she screamed.

Byakuya's eyes hardened and he met Naraku's eyes. He could see in them anger and hatred. The hanyou's eyes implored the shinigami to avenge his daughter. Mizuki was up first and she was filled with rage. Her eyes were crimson and she ported out suddenly.

"No!" Nanami yelled.

Asuna strode in and she met Byakuya's eyes. In the flesh the onna was more beautiful then most could have ever imagined. She jerked her head to the side and he followed.

"You married my daughter without this family's approval." She said coldly.

"She is an adult. I did not think it was necessary to beg." He said as coldly.

"Who are you? You are nobility within Soul Society and her a princess! She is higher ranked then you any day. You will do well to remember Kuchiki who I am and who rules here." She stated.

"I did not think I would meet a bigger snob then myself. I love her very much." He said bluntly.

"Your marriage is not valid here and I swear if you interfere in her life here then your Captain General will by visited by myself." Asuna said growling.

"As you wish my lady." He said bowing low.

Nanami stumbled in and she looked panicked.

"She will go after him! I know she will; haha he is strong. Mizuki will go after him." She said falling against her mother.

"Have Naraku take you to Mizuki. The Bount was injured by me earlier." She commanded Byakuya.

He slipped from the room and he saw the hanyou waiting. He kept his counsel and he was ported to a ruined mansion. Mizuki was standing in the middle of it all with her eyes closed just sensing. He moved to her side and she was furious.

"Chichi tell haha not to threaten my husband again?" Mizuki growled.

"Me tell your mother what to do? When has she ever listened to anyone?" her father asked.

"You have more influence over her then Uncle Ishin and Papa Nobu. I am old enough to make my decisions! Tell her to be ready for Tokyo tomorrow." Mizuki growled.

"Your headache my darling." Naraku sighed.

He ported away and she was scenting the air. She glowered and she grabbed his hand. She ported out and they reappeared in the countryside. She pulled her fang and it fanned out.

"Mizuki, please not right now. Tell me what you sense." He implored her.

"She is my baby sister! He violated a babe!" she snarled.

"Mizuki, he is as strong as you are and you carry my baby. Please do not put you both in danger." He said calmly.

"Get out of my way Byakuya!" she hissed.

"Yes Byakuya get out of her way." A nasally voice said.

A woman with dark green hair and traditional Chinese attire appeared. Mizuki did not think and struck quickly. She had a jian attached by a chain to a metal fan. Mizuki blocked her attacks over and over. Byakuya drew Senbonzakura. He dropped it and they were all suddenly surrounded by thousands of katana. Mizuki knew what was coming and she back flipped and landed in a crouched position by her husband. He held out his hand and one of the katana flew into his hand.

"You will back away from her Bount filth!" he said frigidly.

"You think I am afraid of you shinigami?" the onna said laughing.

The Bount female began flipping and threw her jian towards Byakuya. Mizuki growled and she flung her shoki at the onna. It burned her flesh and she went for Mizuki.

Mizuki lifted her hand up and began whirling Jougosaiga as if a top; she aimed it at the female Bount and it sliced right into her like it was a circular saw. Mizuki willed it back and spun quickly and sliced her up. The Bount shrieked but fought back and Byakuya grew nervous. He could not get a clear entrance into the melee as his wife and the Bount were moving at dizzying speeds.

"I will kill you!" Mizuki snarled.

"Bring it on!" the female said.

The mixed breed onna suddenly stopped and took on one of her favorite forms. Byakuya stared at a huge black inu. She stalked the Bount and the onna actually stepped back a little in fright. Mizuki dove for her and snapped her jaws at the Bount's legs. The female stabbed her in the side and Mizuki whined. Byakuya directed his reiatsu at the Bount onna. She was riddled with his blossom looking blades and Mizuki clamped her jaws down on the legs. The onna screamed in her horrible pain and his wife lost it. She began shaking her head back and forth.

"Mizuki! Stop! Information!" he cried.

She dropped the Bount and changed back. She dug her claws into the onna's neck and she was snarling as if still an animal.

"You will tell me where Kariya is! Tell me!" she snarled.

"The mountains!" she cried.

"Your name before I kill you!" Mizuki hissed.

"I am not dead yet and it is Yoshi." She hissed back.

Yoshi jumped quickly and whirled around and kicked Mizuki in the middle back. Byakuya caught her as it all happened so fast. The Bount female was gone and he looked down. Her side was bleeding and he lifted her up.

"Why? Why did you interfere?" he asked angrily.

"This is our fight." she said in her beast's voice.

"What is going on?" he asked stunned.

"We are youkai shinigami! Let go of me!" she said in a gravelly tone.

She began growling terribly and Byakuya stepped back.

"He touched us and now he touched our baby sister! We had to finish raising her after she passed away. She is our baby too!" she growled.

"Kariya violated you?" he asked in horror.

"Hai. He will die by our hand, do you understand?" she said in a low rumble.

"Mizuki come back to yourself my heart!" he exclaimed.

"You will not control us Byakuya! You will not be chauvinistic with us shinigami!" she howled.

She grabbed him and ported them back to Soul Society. She stalked their bedroom and he watched the onna he had married fall into something that was foreign to him. She was bleeding heavily and he figured it was adrenaline. He tried to touch her and she threw him off.

"Mizuki you are bleeding! You have our baby within you." He implored her softly.

"Fourth Division." She said in a low growl.

He nodded and neared her. She allowed herself to be picked up and brought to the medical division. He laid her upon the futon and Captain Unohana came over. She began working to stitch up the wound.

"Captain Kuchiki, your wife is reverting to her normal state." Unohana stated.

"Thank you." He said sitting by the futon.

"Byakuya?" Mizuki asked softly.

"Hai?" he responded.

"I am sorry. I lost my head." She said with closed eyes.

"Why did you not tell me that Kariya touched you?" he asked.

"It did not seem important. He did not rape me but took many liberties. I am sorry my inner nature was so rude to you." She said softly.

"I want you to go by Kuchiki." He said suddenly.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You are my wife now. I want you to go by Kuchiki." He said more forcefully.

"What do I explain to Karu? Oh by the way I am taking on the shinigami's surname just for the hell of it!" She snapped.

"Tell him that I needed an heir and you are providing me one via modern medicine. You are able to travel between here and the real world so you were a logical choice. I want my child to carry my surname and you are its mother. There! Is that not a logical lie?" he asked in a nasty tone.

"How can you be so asinine? You knew I was mated to him but you wanted us together. I gave in and married you! There is nothing wrong with my surname." She snapped.

"I am so sorry I fell in love with you. I am so sorry that you carry my child!" he said in a low hiss.

"Hush!" she growled.

"I want you to take my name! Why is that wrong?" he asked.

She pulled herself up and moved to port. Byakuya jumped up and held onto her.

"Tell him what I told you. Tell him that and he will believe you. You may keep your precious Karu but you feel passion with me! My child will have my name!" He said coldly.

"How am I supposed to introduce myself?" she demanded.

"As Lady Mizuki Kuchiki." He said softly in her ear.

"You are opinionated." She said in a sigh.

"You married me." He purred.

"I am going home." She said in a growl.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Our bed! Care to join me?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Hai." He said taking her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna watched over Nanami as she slept and she was full of wrath. She slipped away and ported out. She was in Mongolia and masked her scent and aura. She was watching him and he seemed unnerved. This was one thing she had regretted. She had only wished to see him; she turned to leave when he suddenly appeared in front of her.

"She told me you were alive." He said softly.

"I had no wish to bother you Kenomaru." She said gently.

"It is no bother. You look very well." He said in a distant tone.

"It was good to see you. I hope Saaya will come and see me when she wishes." Asuna said with tear glazed eyes.

"I will tell her. You look very well Lady Asuna." He said bowing.

She nodded and he turned away. Her heart was heavy and she ported away. She decided to come out in the modern world. She pathed to Mizuki who in turn ported quickly to her side.

"Mother? Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Hai. Let us go get my hair cut and some clothing." She said meeting her daughter's eyes.

"Hai. There is a great place in Tokyo." She said squeezing her mother's hands.

She nodded and Mizuki ported them to a very exclusive salon that catered only to youkai. She was being stared at and she growled. She was led to a chair and Mizuki sat her down.

"Miss Orlovich is this?" a young inu asked.

"Hai it is my mother. It is Kuchiki. I am Mizuki Kuchiki now." She mumbled.

"I like the shinigami." Asuna stated.

"He thinks you hate him!" her daughter declared.

"He cannot think I like him or he will grow complacent. He is obviously in love with you to help me to be restored." She said softly.

Mizuki instructed how her mother's hair should be cut and she flipped open her cell phone. She dialed Ayana and her sister ported immediately. She grinned like a fool and hugged her tightly.

"You are going to be the hottest onna walking in Tokyo! Do you want a salve to cover your markings or should you like to be exotic?" Ayana asked enthusiastically.

"I think I will use the salve. I need books." She said overwhelmed.

"No you need a computer and the internet." Mizuki laughed.

"Is Nanami going to be okay?" Ayana asked softly.

"Hai. She will recover. She was terrified of his power but Kariya will be out of it for a little while. He cowered away from me. I met a young shinigami in the headquarters of the Bounts." Asuna said staring at Ayana.

"So?" she asked.

"I warned him that if he crossed my will then he would die." Her mother said for her reaction.

"I could care less." She said walking away.

The inu princess watched as her hair was shortened to just below her shoulders. She had to admit that it felt lighter but it seemed strange to her. She allowed her daughters to drag her to several stores and buy many many different things. Mizuki insisted she needed things called bras and panties. She insisted that she needed a bikini and that her father would love it. Asuna was overwhelmed even more but she knew she would adjust. She ported back to Korea with her clothes and accessories. She put on something Mizuki had picked for her and she admitted that it was rather racy. She put on a long button down shirt and padded through the palace. Naraku and Ishin were both busy with financial reports.

"Hello boys." She said from the doorway.

"Asuna?" Ishin asked shocked.

"Inu?" Naraku asked stunned.

"Mizuki said that you two would like this very much but I am still trying to figure it out." She said undoing the shirt.

Ishin and Naraku's mouths went dry as they saw her in a white lace corset with matching thong. She turned herself in a circle and both males growled in appreciation.

"Nobu says that I am fine. Perhaps you both could show me how to remove this?" she asked innocently.

"Oh hai!" Ishin said coming to her.

Naraku's eyes were simmering and Ishin began nibbling her neck. The hanyou came forward and tipped her head back and slowly kissed his beloved mate. She groaned loudly and he suddenly picked her up.

"Come brother." Naraku commanded.

"Hai." Ishin said grinning.

Both males made love to their mate that they each had mourned with all their hearts. Asuna slept between them and knew Kaito would have hell to pay for restoring her. Hikari was the eldest of their three. She closed her eyes and prayed softly for her other existence. She dozed lightly and still had huge regret in her heart about her old ga mate. She slipped from the bed and put on jeans and the same button down shirt. She knew she looked different but it did not matter. She was still the same. She ported to Mongolia and went to the cocoons. The ga stared at her in shock and surprise. She ported up into Kenomaru's home and knocked on the bamboo door. He opened it himself and he stepped aside to allow her in.

"Is Saaya here?" she asked.

"She is in Soul Society. I am sure she has taken a lover amongst the shinigami. She will not listen to me about it." He sighed.

"Did you mate?" she asked softly.

"No. I do not wish to talk of my personal life Asuna. Why are you here?" he asked.

"I feel anguish over our parting. I know it will never be as it was but I never stopped loving you." She stated with conviction.

"I know Asuna but you would have taken my daughter from me." He said sighing.

"No not taken. I would have taken custody of her most of the time as I did with all my children." She stated in a hurt tone.

"She was not a member of that family. She is moth! It does not matter anymore. Saaya has been around her siblings a lot lately." He said sitting.

"There was no compromise with you, it was all or nothing." She said in an angered whisper.

"Asuna, you look well. Please go as she is not here." He said in a firm tone.

She left the dwelling and pain clenched her heart. She looked across the way and saw Menomaru. His eyes met hers and she drifted into the forest. He followed her for some distance and she finally stopped.

"Do you share his thoughts." She whispered.

"On what exactly?" he asked.

"Would you have kept Saaya from me as he has?" She demanded.

"I do not know what I would have done. I gave my daughter to him." He said in a wretched tone.

Menomaru took in her modern appearance and had to admit that she looked good in any era. She closed the distance between them and stared into his pale face. She lifted a hand and fingered an ear.

"I always thought you had flair." She said smiling softly.

"What because I did what I wanted?" he said smirking a little.

"He has no feelings left." She murmured.

"I do not know. We did not discuss you." He said softly.

"I can sense enough Menomaru." She said staring away.

She wanted to feel something and pulled him forward. Their lips were barely apart and his breathing was rough.

"Why did you take me that day?" she asked as her fingers played with an earring.

"Why are you torturing me?" he asked suddenly.

She pulled him to her lips and he growled. He did not want to believe because he was sure it would end. He wore only a pein-fu and ku and she lifted his arms and pulled off the gold and blue shirt. Her hands ran over his chest as her lips sought his. His eyes closed as her fingers ran across his skin. Asuna slowly walked him backwards and his eyes were wide.

"You gave me Saaya. You say you love me." She stated gently.

"Yes." He stated hoarsely.

"Why Menomaru? When we first met you would have killed me." She stated as her fingers undid his ku.

"You would have killed me as well!" he snapped.

"Well you were belligerent." She whispered as her lips ghosted his jaw.

"I had just woken up!" he whined.

"Hai. You had just woken up much like I have now. Do you not live in the world or do you hide here in your city?" she asked as she reached into his ku and touched him.

"I venture out with cloaking magics. Do not do this!" he said suddenly.

"Because you think I substitute you for him?" Asuna asked softly.

"Do you not?" he asked clenching his teeth.

"Sorry but I am not that confused. I can accept his feelings. Can you accept yours?" she demanded.

"Why the change Asuna?" he asked.

"Because I could have stopped you if I wished." She admitted.

"You admit you wanted me?" he asked shocked.

"How could I not?" she stated looking at him.

"Ah yes. The fact that I am identical to Kenomaru." He stated closing his eyes.

Her fingers were touching and brushing his maleness. His breathing was rough and his mind clouded.

"Take them off before I rip them off of you." He growled.

She pulled her hand back and unbuttoned the shirt. She slowly undid the jeans and his eyes were glazed in lust.

"You have acclimated well to the modern clothes." He said staring at the see through bra and panties.

"I am supposing you enjoy the view? Mizuki was quite clear that these were important." She said smirking.

"Your daughter chose that?" he asked in awe.

"Hai." She purred.

"Your daughter is wise." He stated dumbly.

She reached around and unhooked the undergarment and slipped off the panties; she threw them at him and he smiled a little. He dropped them and gathered her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He did not want to feel guilt anymore and he wanted her. He sank to his knees and he laid her back on his pein-fu. He did not wait and entered her. He held back his choking feelings as she moaned for him and called his name. He kissed her desperately as they made love. He lifted her head up gently as they moaned out.

"Asuna." He cried gently.

"Hai. This is not the end Menomaru." She groaned out.

He closed his green eyes and suddenly shuddered as they both culminated at the same time. He was shaking hard as the euphoria shook him to his foundations. His body was sensitized and he waited as he calmed down. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he groaned more.

"Asuna, what are you doing?" he asked hoarsely.

"Living Menomaru. Do as you did when we made Saaya." She demanded.

"Really?" he chuckled.

"Hai. Make me hoarse." She said smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kariya was in pain but he would heal. She was magnificent and had so much power it was unreal. Maki was pacing and looked agitated.

"You managed unscathed. You should be grateful Maki. How is our American friend?" Kariya asked.

"The elder sister has been elusive." Maki said sighing.

"Tell Danning to meet me in two days! I should be up to snuff! I need to feed." He growled.

"Did you really violate that onna?" Maki asked distressed.

"Hell no! You really think I have to rape a woman? She did not know what she wanted." Kariya snorted.

"Yoshi was hurt badly by Mizuki Orlovich." The shinigami stated.

"She will recover! Remember you wish to decimate that Kenpachi fellow. Remember who saved you Maki!" Kariya snapped.

Maki watched as Kariya left their new abode. He was feeling wretched as he took in all that happened. He was in love with Ayana and they were going to move against the shinigami and her family. He put a fist through a mirror and he growled. It had gone all awry and he did not want to loose her or fail himself. Kariya was putting them all in danger and he cursed his leader. He hated Kenpachi and he would see him dead. He went to a phone and dialed a number.

"Meet me in Tokyo. Hai." He said quickly and hung up the phone.

He looked around at the new hideout and it would work for now. They were actually on the edges of Tokyo and it served him better. He looked at the wall and left the sprawling house. He had to meet with Danning but not before he saw Ayana. He did not know he was being watched and Kariya looked over at Ryō Utagawa.

"My boy has been distracted. Follow him and make sure he stays on track." Kariya commanded.

"As you command." Ryo said bowing.

Kariya mused at Maki's behavior and thought about his little doctor. He could not decide who he like more; Nanami or Mizuki. He laughed and figured he would take them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Conspiracy

Nanami was back at the hospital but she was jumpy. She knew by the definition of the law that she had not been violated but she stared at herself in hatred. She was washing up for a nephrectomy; she hated dealing with organ failure as there were so few viable organs available for transplant. They at least had dialysis but she looked over at the patient being brought under general anesthesia. It was a young ningen girl only seventeen. She scrubbed harder and looked at her claws. She had to carefully trim them everyday and she noticed Dakkasou dripping.

"Shit!" She cursed.

"Doctor Yamasaki?" her colleague asked.

"I cannot do the surgery!" She said with shaking hands.

"Nanami what is wrong with you?" Tomoharu asked in a low hiss.

"I cannot do the surgery!" She yelled.

"Nanami? What is wrong? You are shaking horribly." He said nearing her.

"I am sorry. Get Shinobu! I cannot do it." She said backing up.

"Nanami where are you going?" the young ningen doctor asked.

"The lounge." She said running.

She hid behind a door and ported to the Den Aqua Lounge. She hardly ever drank but her nerves were raw. She sat in a booth and ordered a whiskey. She had taken her scrub cap off and downed the drink.

"Bring the bottle." She growled.

"Hai Doctor Yamasaki." The waiter stated.

She sat in the back corner drinking herself stupid. She was sure she lost many of the brain cells she had. She saw Tomoharu slip in and he looked around nervously. He knew what she was and he was more then fascinated by it. It never bothered him that his boss was a giant arachnid. He came over to her and sat down. He looked at the bottle and sighed.

"What happened? You never punk out on a surgery." He said softly.

"Well there is a first time for everything." She said slurring.

"Your Father is looking for you. Shinobu is looking for you." He said gently.

She looked at the young ningen and he was so serious like her. He wore small round glasses and his hair was short and jet black. She looked away and wiped away tears.

"My toxin was leaking from my claws. I am loosing control of some of my autonomic neuro responses!" She said in a low whisper.

"Why would that happen? I mean I know all about several species of youkai but why would you loose control?" he asked concerned.

"I am a wreck. You were gone a few days ago." She muttered as tears flowed freely.

"Your father and Shinobu have been pretty tight lipped. What happened?" he asked taking her hands.

She tried to jerk them back and he looked hurt. They had gone to medical school together and done their residencies in America.

"Have I upset you?" he asked.

"I was raped okay?" she said tearing up.

"Who?" he demanded.

"Some beings. I am not sure what they are exactly but Mizuki and the others are aiding some other supes in dealing with it. The leader took me. He did not hurt me exactly but I told him no. I have seen what fighting does so I did not. Now I feel like a slut." She said wiping away tears.

"I am so sorry. Were you examined?" he asked.

"No. What am I going to tell the police? By the way, a supernatural creature raped another supernatural creature to get back at more supernatural creatures. Kamis, I am drunk!" She said slurring badly.

"Nanami, I am sorry." He said looking down.

"The whole fucked up thing in this? I was saving myself. I never had time for a life anyway but I was saving myself but you never did a thing. You never looked at me twice and the one normal thing I could have given you is gone." She said standing.

"How is that fair? You will out live me any day; hell you are five times my age! How am I supposed to handle a youkai?" he snapped.

"You were not supposed to care!" she said starting to bawl.

She fled the lounge and went to her apartment. She fumbled with the key and slipped in the door. She felt warm hands on her shoulders and she turned. Tomoharu pulled her into his protective embrace. She cried hard as he held on. They had been roommates all through school and residency and never had he been inappropriate. She every once in awhile got a wild hair up her ass and she would drink with him. He found out she was not mortal when he had to care for her after she had contracted an illness from her lab work. The modern germs were more powerful and had been engineered instead of evolving naturally. Nanami had tested herself and nearly died. She had come up with inoculations for her kind and Tomoharu had found out what she was.

"I did not think your father and brother would let you love a mortal." He said softly.

"They all tell me what to do. Most of my siblings were born within a twenty two year span. I am the runt and they all tell baby Nanami what to do. I guess I should expect you would be told what to do too. When your eldest sister is two hundred and fifty years older well." She laughed suddenly.

"I am your best friend Nanami. You know you can tell me anything." He said hugging her tighter.

She reached up and pulled him down. Her black eyes searched his warm brown ones and his breath caught a little.

"I never noticed. The light shines a certain way and I see your pupils." He murmured.

"Hai. I am half kumo, quarter kiang shi, and a quarter inu. I am messed up and I have no true form except this one." She stated.

"I am gonna get you in bed then I am gonna call it a night, okay?" he asked softly.

"Hai." She said choking on her hurt.

He walked with her into her apartment and led her to her bedroom. He rifled through her drawers and found a long tee shirt.

"Lift your arms. This is not the first time you have been drunk." He said as he pulled the scrubs up and he threw them in a corner.

Tomoharu owed Nobu everything. His own family was middle class and he had found him at the university during a lecture. He had liked him and Tomoharu had wanted to go to medical school. It turned out that Nobu had a daughter who he thought was his age. The chief of medicine had sent both of them to Harvard. He swore he would come back and work for him when he finished his residency. He refused to look at Nanami in that way and finished undressing her.

"You still don't wear underwear?" he asked.

"I told you before that I have some kumo aspects. The vibrations set me off. How would you like to have an orgasm as you walked around?" she snapped.

"Well I mean I am a guy and I know men are accused of thinking with their dicks." He laughed.

"Kamis if our patients heard us outside of a hospital." She tittered.

"We are not Kamis Nanami. I mean you are as close as I will ever see but even you are not a kami." He said slipping the tee shirt over her head.

"The species were one at one time Tomoharu. Somewhere millions of eons ago they became specialized and different. Youkai and ningen can mix and produce hanyou. You know it is possible." She said in hurt.

"What do you want me to do Nanami? You want me to see my best friend as a lover?" he asked earnestly.

"No. We could not have that." She said looking away.

He kissed her forehead and she held onto his scrub top.

"You know I think I am going to transfer to the hospital in Kyoto. I do not want to think anymore. I am tired of being looked upon as some thing and not as an onna." She stated letting go.

"You would leave Tokyo?" he asked shocked.

"Hai. I might even go back to America." She said falling into her bed.

"You're being a bitch!" he snapped.

"You forget I am an empath. You do not share my feelings and I will not be felt sorry for. Get out!" she snapped.

"If you are gonna interept then do it right! You mean to tell me that you were a virgin?" he asked.

"Hai." She said looking down at her hands.

"Nanami, I gotta get out of here." He said suddenly.

She watched him leave and she rolled to her side and cried more. She got up and went to her medicine cabinet. She was terribly drunk and she took a sleeping pill. She did not care and swallowed it whole. She lay down and grew drowsy fairly quick. She passed out and thanked the Kamis for oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobu was loosing his mind. His little sister was in cardiac arrest and his father was loosing it. He had come home to find her barely breathing and with a slow pulse. He was doing compressions and he sire ended up having to tube her. They had finally stabilized her and her brother was shaking.

"I should have seen it!" he said in anger.

"She was not sharing son! How were you supposed to know?" Nobu said wiping his eyes.

Asuna was in the hallway and she looked horrified. He came out and held his mate and she stared through the window.

"She is gonna be okay. She was brought here in time." He said.

"I knew she was suffering but she shrugged me off." Asuna said in anguish.

"Dearest, she is self reliant. She does not handle being fussed over." He said holding her.

"Who is the ningen?" she asked softly.

"That is Doctor Sato Tomoharu. Nanami and him went to medical school together." He explained.

"She was thinking of him when she came to Korea. She thinks highly of him." Asuna stated.

"He knows what we are. He will operate on a ningen the same as any youkai." Nobu explained.

Shinobu walked up to Tomoharu and shoved him. The ningen looked offended and shouting began.

"Shinobu! Stop!" Asuna commanded.

"Your fault! She loves you! I know you were there earlier! I could scent it! You were in her room!" Shinobu said hitting the ningen doctor.

Nobu pulled his youngest son off of Tomoharu and the young doctor looked miserable.

"Take a walk son!" Nobu commanded.

"Bastard!" Shinobu growled as he brushed past.

Asuna came over and gave the ningen her hand. She pulled him up and he looked shocked.

"What happened Doctor Sato?" She asked.

"She was drunk! I helped her home and asked her why she left before she performed surgery. We talked and argued a little. I had no idea she would do this!" he cried.

"Her feelings were not returned?" Asuna asked point blank.

"I didn't know what to think. I mean I have known her twelve years and we have lived together but nothing like that happened. She never said anything!" he said defensively.

"I think Doctor Sato you would not notice a naked onna unless she was on a gurney under your nose." Asuna said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry! She told me what happened and I was angry." He said looking away.

"Fool." She stated and left.

Nobu sighed and shook his head. He felt for the young ningen as he had been like that in his life. He caught up with Asuna as she sat beside Nanami's bedside. His daughter woke up and pointed to the tube. Nobu nodded and undid the tape.

"On three blow out hard okay?" he commanded.

She blinked her eyes and he counted. On three, she blew out as he pulled the vent tube. She coughed hard and Nobu gave her iced water.

"I did not try and kill myself." She said hoarsely.

"You know better to mix barbiturates and alcohol! A first year knows better then that!" Nobu snapped.

"I know chichi. I was drunk and I am sorry. I want to go back to America. I do not want to stay here." She said looking away.

"We can help you." He implored.

"No you cannot." She said closing her eyes.

"Nobu, give me a moment," Asuna asked.

Nobu bowed and left the room.

"You were trying and do not lie to me. I know the anguish of a violation but you cannot let it destroy you. Your chichi is a lot like Doctor Sato. He was very hard to reach because of his devotion to his calling. You know he was mated before." She said.

"Hai. Nobuyuki's mother killed herself." Nanami said.

"Hai. I took your chichi in the midst of a fever. We had quite the drama coming together. By the time you came about all the others were completely grown obviously but when I told your father of your existence; it was so very different then our beginning. He was so overjoyed that he wept openly and he was happy when Shinobu was conceived but you are all of our baby and I know we forget that you have grown up." She said brushing her silver hair off of her head.

"I missed you so much! Mizuki was so good to me but I missed you." She said sobbing hard.

Asuna pulled her daughter into her arms and cried softly herself. She rocked back and forth till she calmed and lifted her chin.

"You will put your chin up and deal with your feelings. Your friend Tomoharu needs convincing of his own feelings." She said softly.

"How?" she asked dumbly.

"You need to take some time and spend it with your sisters." Her mother laughed.

"Hai." She said wiping her tears.

"I am sending your friend in here and I suggest he examine you. You will have privacy. You are put inu and kiang shi. Use your natural gifts my sweet and never take no for an answer." She said softly.

Her mother amazed her and she nodded. Several minutes passed when Tomoharu entered. He looked sheepish and he sighed.

"I didn't mean to leave like that. How could you be so stupid?" he snapped.

"No reason Sato-san." She said looking away.

"Pardon? Kamis you are a bitch. I hope you're happy!" he said in anger.

"Arrogant fucking ningen! Get out! I hate you! Do you hear me? I hate you!" she screamed.

He stormed out and she was furious. She pulled the IV out and dressed in the gown and robe. She followed after him and he entered the men's room and she followed.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I am sick of you. I get sick of hearing about you whine of your life. I have been in front of you since first year and you brought home those stupid bitches! I am sick of being invisible to you." She yelled.

He looked at her as if she had gone insane. She neared him and ghosted her lips against his. He sucked in his breath and she pressed his lips with her own. He mumbled something and she delved her tongue into his mouth. He held up his hands as if she was something fatal and they came to rest on the sides of her face. She slowly explored his mouth and teased his tongue. He groaned as she deepened it and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She finally pulled back and he stared at her dumbfounded. She fled the men's room and he truly had no idea what to make of the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nanami was in the spa with Ayana, Mizuki, Iyo, Emi, Hibari, Yuzuna, and the girl twins. They were all freely drinking wine and getting their feet done.

"Now that haha is alive, what are we going to have her do Mizuki?" Iyo asked.

"Haha will do whatever the hell she likes sister. Nanami, why am I still sick to my stomach?" She asked.

"Morning sickness does not always go away." She laughed.

"Lovely. Karu is furious that Byakuya is using me for a child." Mizuki sighed.

"He bought that story?" Emi asked.

"What story?" Mizuki asked confused.

"Oh please! You think we are stupid as well as younger? You screwed the pretty boy and he knocked you up. I personally would have too but you know. You refuse to give up Karu or the pretty boy so you're gonna have to deal with the bitching." Hibari said smirking.

"Kamis sister you are so elegant." Mizuki said rolling her eyes.

"Well you are the one who is acting like haha." She snickered.

"Speaking of the pretty boy; how is he?" Wen asked smirking.

"He is well on all accounts all of you have filthy minds!" Mizuki snapped standing up.

"Well Zuki. You cannot help it." Wenling said slyly.

"Ugh stop!" she growled.

Nanami was just enjoying the companionship and she was quiet. All of her sisters had come around and patted her head to make her feel better.

"I am going to the hospital to sign some discharges." She said softly.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Ayana asked.

"I am fine. See you all soon. Love you all." She said porting out.

She was in a sundress that clung to her body and showed off her darker skin. Her silver hair was up in a pony tail and she wore thong sandals. She was reading over some charts and Tomoharu came over.

"You haven't been here much." He muttered.

"No. I have been working opposite shifts. Bye." She said setting the charts down and walking away.

"Nanami stop!" he cried.

"What?" she asked turning.

"I miss you." He said looking down.

"Sorry." She said walking down the hall.

Her kumo senses were going wild and her breathing came faster.

"Tomoharu! Get out of here!" She cried.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"He is around! Kamis damn it!" She snapped.

"Who?" he asked.

"Kariya." She said biting her lip.

She looked around for an out and she felt fear. She did not want to enjoy the Bount's touch. She had learned what it was that had taken her purity. She felt him at the end of the hall and he looked pleased with himself.

"My little doctor! All alone?" he asked.

"Screw yourself!" She yelled.

"That is no fun. I received a visit from mommy dearest and you knocked me out. Did you not enjoy my touch?" he asked smirking.

"About as much as a lobotomy!" she hissed.

She watched her friend from the corner of her eye and she panicked. Kariya noticed him first and went for him. He was hauled up by the Bount and he looked freaked out.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"My plaything back. I will leave this mortal unharmed if you come with me willingly." He said smiling.

"Hai. Put him down first." She said softly.

Kariya threw Tomoharu and he hit a wall. He slid down it but he was just out of breath. Kariya walked right up to her and tipped her silver head back. She looked at him with hatred and he smiled. He ran his fingers over her lips and smiled wider.

"You are the baby and they will come after the baby. I want to face your mother again and your sister." He said laughing cruelly.

He lowered his lips and kissed her brutally. She growled against his invasion and he ripped her dress.

"Stop!" she yelled.

"You have no sense of adventure. You accuse me of rape, shall I show you what that is? You rather liked as I touched you." He said in her ear.

"All it proves is that you are a whoremonger who can exact an autonomic response and nothing more." She said in anger.

He grew furious and grabbed her neck.

"You need to be taught little doctor." He said in a dark tone.

He ripped the bodice of her dress and she yelped. He lowered his lips and sucked a tit into his mouth. She growled out and she looked over at Tomoharu. He looked horrified and she implored him with her eyes to get someone. She allowed Kariya to become more involved and her friend slipped away. She thought him arrogant to return alone and his lips and teeth had her sucking in her breath. He lifted his head and pulled her flush to his body.

"You will teleport us out of here to where I tell you. You will spread your thighs for me as I take your body over and over. You will see if it is an autonomic response!" he hissed in her ear.

"Well Kariya you have balls returning!" Mizuki said in fury.

"Big sister! Well well well. I suppose I get both your soul and her tight little virginal body!" he said growling.

"You really are a fool." Asuna said from down the hall.

"You deceiving little whore! I am proud of you." Kariya stated to Nanami.

"Bastard!" she snapped.

He suddenly brought up wind and he shoved her away from him. He felt claws in his neck and he hissed in pain. Lady Asuna was piercing his neck. He moved his hands in such a way that the inu was thrown backwards. He whirled on Mizuki and pinned her to a wall. She began snarling and ripping at his arms with a caustic toxin. He actually surged electricity through her and she screamed in agony. He dropped her and made his escape. Mizuki had fallen in a heap and Nanami crawled over to her.

"Zuki? Zuki? Wake up! I need a gurney!" she yelled.

Tomoharu ran in and Nanami was pulling her sister up on a gurney.

"Get us into a room now!" she yelled.

She was wheeled into a room and she inserted an IV and began checking vitals.

"Tomoharu, get me an ultra sound machine in here stat!" she commanded.

"Hai!" he said moving quickly.

He came back in with a portable ultra sound and Nanami spread the conductive gel on her belly. She pressed the transducer into her belly and sighed in relief when she saw and heard a strong steady heart beat. Her mother came in and looked concerned.

"She is fine. She was knocked unconscious is all." She explained.

"Good. You did well to path so fast." She said in approval.

"Thank you haha. Can you take Zuki home and I am going to my apartment in Okutama." She said softly.

"Good idea." Her mother said.

Asuna picked up Mizuki and ported out. Tomoharu stared at Nanami who was barely covered by her torn bodice. She looked away and readied herself to port. He grabbed her as she did so and they appeared in a small apartment. She stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Thank you for your help." She said dully.

"That is the thing that raped you?" he asked stunned.

"Hai." She said looking away.

"Nanami." He said coming closer.

"What?" she asked in tired voice.

He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him. She sighed deep within herself and resigned herself to being alone. Her throat ached and he released her. She left him standing there and she went to her room to change. She slipped out of her ruined sun dress and started to slip on jog pants when she felt his hands ghost over his shoulders. She shivered and looked back at him. He seemed lost as he was touching her and she closed her eyes.

"What does it feel like?" he asked softly.

"Like thousands of little flutters." She moaned softly.

"What does this feel like?" he asked as he ran his palms across her arms.

Her tiny hairs stood up and her senses were overloaded. Her head fell forward and she gasping.

"Nanami?" he asked.

"So good. Tomoharu it feels so good." She moaned.

"Just touching?" he asked surprised.

"Kamis hai! Do not stop." She groaned louder.

He ran his lips across her bare neck; she cried out and he seemed amazed.

"Nanami, tell me how it feels as I touch you." He stated.

He lifted a hand and took a finger into his mouth. He sucked on it suggestively and she began hyprervenelating. He repeated his actions and Nanami began moaning every time he lightly touched something.

"Hot! I am so hot." She cried out.

"Your skin is flushed bad Nanami. Does this feel alright?" he asked as he brushed a nipple.

She fell against him and she was so close to orgasm, very little would set her off. Tomoharu began brushing his fingertips gently over her tips and she began shaking hard. She cried out loudly as her body succumbed to the throbbing. She was gasping as he held her up and he was absolutely amazed. He grazed her neck with his lips and she squirmed in his hold. His hand drifted to her sex in complete curiosity and she was soaking wet. His eyes widened and male pride surged through him at her responses.

"Nanami?" he asked huskily in her ear.

"Oh hell." She groaned.

"You are like an exposed nerve." He said in fascination.

"Uh huh." She groaned.

She took her own hand and pressed fingers to her jewel of nerves. The pressure was incredible in her loins as she tried to ease the massive ache.

"Shit Nanami!" he said softly.

"Hai? What?" she asked in confusion.

He swept her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. She continued to ease the ache in her groin as he watched rapt. It seemed he wanted more and he moved her fingers. She groaned in protest and Tomoharu licked her sopping entrance. She squirmed on the comforter and he did it again.

"Nanami?" he called to her.

"Hai?" she rasped.

"Please open wider for me." He whispered as he kissed along her inner thighs.

She shyly opened her thighs and he slipped three fingers into her. She rasped harder as he crooked his finger in such a way that stroked the small spot in her core. They way he moved his fingers had her begging. He moved up her body and he bent his head to lick and suckle her nipples. She was sure she was dying as she thought she could take no more.

"Tomoharu?" she asked.

"Hai." He answered shortly

"Are you?" she asked in a passionate haze.

"Look at me." He commanded.

She looked down and he was free of his scrubs bottom. She licked her lips as she stared at him. She had not seen him nude in several years and the sight of him made her loose good sense. She wrapped her hand around him and he groaned softly.

"Torture!" she gasped.

He closed his brown eyes and prayed softly. He pushed into her and she nearly came off the bed. He kept it slow and he was rasping.

"You are so tight Nanami." He groaned.

Sharp jolts of exhilaration coursed through her and her head thrashed side to side. He had a slow rhythm that brought her to the brink and over it. She dug her claws into the bedding so she did not gouge him in her passion. He was still moving in an unhurried fashion and his face was contorting as she gripped him like a tight fitting glove. He lowered his mouth and kissed her in the same motions that he maneuvered inside of her. He kept a tight reign on himself as worked all of himself into her and began giving her longer strokes. She had been breathless since near the beginning and she yelled out as her soul it seemed gripped him. He still did not allow himself to release and he was desperate it seemed for her to completely experience rapture. Her mind was suddenly lost to her youkai nature as her beast had begged and pleaded. She bared her fangs and then clamped her teeth shut.

"Your eyes are red!" he cried.

"So wonderful. Let us come. Please let us come!" she begged.

He rolled them and she sat astride. She looked completely confused.

"You control it then." He groaned.

She whimpered and she began rocking her hips fast. The look on her face and the way she moved had him nearly gone. The friction was sweet and her tight channel gripping; Nanami began rolling her own nipples and she touched herself as he helped guide her. She looked like a pagan goddess as she rode him. Her skin became completely flushed and something washed over him and he yelled out as he was blinded in the elation. She was shaking hard as her body gave into another powerful orgasm and Tomoharu had to hold onto her as he jerked hard in the incredible release. She fell across him and her lips found his neck. She was licking at his juncture.

"Do it." He stated in his bliss.

She did not hesitate and she bit into his neck deeply. She spread the spine tingling pleasure along her bite and he gripped her hips tightly in a bruising hold. He climaxed again and she sat up and cut her wrist. He was horrified but he knew what was happening. He opened his mouth and latched onto the wound. He sucked on it and she hissed in her orgasmic delight. She began kissing him deeply and he rolled them so he was over her again. He finally pulled back and laid his head on her chest.

"You okay? You're not too sore?" he asked softly.

"It feels wondrous. You feel amazing." She said exhausted.

"Nanami, what did you do to me?" he asked softly.

"I bit you." She said sheepishly.

"I know that! What is the reason?" he asked playing with her hair.

"Instinct. All creatures have instincts but youkai are in part animal in most cases." She stated with heavy eyes.

"Come on Yamasaki you can do better then that." He grinned.

"You want like a scientific explanation for it? Okay let me see; I have an inner nature that would resemble some form of wild animal and it manifests itself in fits of great passion or stress. My instinct is to mark you by my bite so that others of my kind will know that you are mine. I gave you my blood to bind you to me for all time." She said in a very doctor like explanation.

"Are we like together?" he asked surprised.

"No. Do not be silly." She said softly.

"What did you mean for all time?" he asked tracing patterns on her belly.

"I think I did something horrid." She said sitting up.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"I extended your life to that of mine." She said covering her mouth.

"How?" he said non-plussed.

"Youkai blood is like a virus in some ways. You do not care?" she asked suddenly.

"Why should I?" he asked laying flat on his back.

"Why did you rut me?" she demanded.

"Rut? Are we horses?" he asked laughing.

"Stop joking around Tomoharu!" she snapped.

"I witnessed how that beast treated you. I could not stand how he touched you. I could not stand to see him so familiar with you and I realized that it should have been me." He said looking directly at her.

"So you waited till someone else wanted me? You are fucked up!" she snapped in anger.

"No, I am not! I respect your father Nanami! We were buddies in school or at least I thought we were. I told you everything and then I found you in the middle of the lab at school with that horrid rash. You had to admit what you were." He said scowling.

"I frightened you!" she stated in sudden understanding.

"Hai a little. I mean I can be honest and say that. You can operate longer then any mortal and your endurance is amazing. She just know things sometimes and hai it is a little scary to a normal old ningen with no powers." He said.

"You love me but I scare the snot out of you. Gee thanks Tomoharu! You really think I would hurt you?" she asked.

"No! Look you have been this way all your life and I have only known about it for ten years. You are a hundred and fifty one years old and you're young! I am thirty four to that. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Hai. We are weird." She said as she sat.

"To think your siblings saw the Feudal Era and then the Edo Period! You know you all witnessed amazing things!" he said putting his hands under his head.

"I love you. I have loved you since first year." She whispered.

"Then why didn't you say anything Nanami? We were in America away from traditions and our families! We wasted twelve years." He said quietly.

"I know but can we try now? I mean can we really try at being a couple?" she asked.

"Hai. I have so much to learn about you. You told me so much but you hid a lot too." He said meeting her eyes.

"Can you handle being with me?" she asked.

"I have already lived with you silly. Can you handle that I am a ningen?" he asked seriously.

"Stupid question." She laughed.

"Why is that a stupid question?" he asked.

"My father was mated to a ningen onna named Ine a very long time ago and he really does not mind." She said softly.

"Okay." He smiled.

She smiled at him and fell next to him on the bed. She took his glasses off and began kissing him softly. She felt whole and had not truly realized she needed her other half.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well well Kariya. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Trevor Danning asked as the Bount came into his seaside hotel room.

"What have you been doing?" Kariya snarled.

"Enjoying myself amongst some very pretty Japanese whores. What have you been doing old friend?" Danning asked.

"Trying to deal with your mess! You did not tell me that Mizuki Orlovich was something to contend with and now her mother has been resurrected!" The Bount leader snapped.

"Well I did not know for sure. I knew she was hot and frankly I will still have what I want. You will get into the cursed Soul Society you fool. Patience Kariya." Danning said smirking.

"You are a fool." Kariya said in sarcasm.

"She goes by Kuchiki now by the way." Danning said sipping coffee.

"She goes by a shinigami's name?" Kariya asked surprised.

'

"Hai. No one knows who this fellow is." He said smiling widely.

"A very powerful shinigami. A very powerful one indeed." Kariya said considering.

"So she is slumming?" Danning asked smirking.

"Yes, I suppose she is. I need to make a major statement to the shinigami and you need to keep her busy!" Kariya said pacing.

"What do you plan on Kariya?" Trevor asked sipping his drink.

"Take out Kuchiki and you work on Mizuki." He said smirking.

"You plan on keeping the shinigami busy so I can have a little fun? I like it. Miss Kuchiki shall be in for a rude awakening once the markets open in the morning." Danning said smiling widely.

"What did you do Danning?" Kariya asked smiling.

"Let us say a little insider trading and buying out a large portion of her corporation will piss the little hussy off. She is the most powerful youkai on either side of the Pacific besides me and her damn mother. Do you know the stories Kariya?" Danning asked.

"Very little. I know she was mentioned in myths as a famed warrior of old." He shrugged.

"She brought down the Ming and several other powers. I do believe she put Prussia into chaos for nearly half a century." Danning said grinning.

"Prussia?" Kariya asked narrowing his eyes.

"Her name was Huber." Danning said waiting for Kayia's reaction.

"Terian." He said in a fierce whisper.

"Know her?" the American said smirking.

"Yes, I knew her. Everyone knew Teiran Huber. She died in the seventeenth century." Kariya said scowling.

"Did you like her? They say she was a demon." Trevor said sitting on the chaise lounge.

"A demon? No! I would have known that." Kariya said pacing.

"Of course you know everything my friend. Go kill the shinigami. I cannot wait to see her face." Danning said smirking.

Kariya looked back at the puma demon and eyed him. Things needed to happen and fast. He was annoyed that his little virgin was fighting back. Danning also annoyed him and he was waiting to take him down too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki was staring at the reports and she was fuming. She was in bed with Karu at the moment and she was ready to vomit. The bastard had been playing corporate espionage and she had fallen right into it. Karu pulled her over and snuggled closer. They had a huge fight of epic proportions with Karu becoming violently angry. His black eyes had been crimson as they fought and he had suddenly calmed down. It had occurred to him that she was pregnant and that she could now bare more children. It also occurred to him that the shinigami was on the other plane and he could not have her here. He consented to this thing and they had gone to bed. Karu sensed her upset and sat up.

"Zuki, what is wrong?" he asked softly.

"He is trying to do a takeover! How does he have this much money?" she asked furiously.

"Can you do anything about this second?" Karu asked.

"No but Karu damnit!" she hissed.

"Lay back." He commanded.

She laid back in a huff and he spread her thighs. He wanted to calm her down and relax because she would fly off the handle and put herself in danger. He pressed his claw into her perineum and she arched a little. He slid back up her body and stared down at her as his hair fell around them.

"You care for the shinigami do you not?" he asked.

"I like him well enough." She said sighing as his venom spread.

"Well enough to carry his name and his child?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"It serves his purpose. Karu, do something!" she said starting to sweat.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Hai! Do not ask such a stupid question." She growled.

"Something keeps drawing you back to that blasted plane but I can compromise. Look at how we were raised; I can handle this but you must be honest. I have been complacent and let you flounder. We have been mated a long time but I shall allow us to be consumed as when we were young." He said as his fingertips ran over her slightly rounded belly.

"Karu, I love you very much." She stated in a strained whisper.

"I know. Can I have my own lovers Mizuki?" he asked darkly.

"No!" she growled.

"So you do love me possessively." He said smirking.

"I need more! Karu, I am hurting!" she whined.

"Me too Zuki. I think you can suffer a little. I am heading into the office." He said sliding off the bed.

"Karu! You bastard!" she yelled.

"Sorry my love." He said as he dressed.

"Screw you!" she yelled.

He waved as he walked out. She was being punished and she was furious. She ported to Soul Society and it was early morning here as well. Byakuya would sit in his gardens in the morning and meditate. She wrapped a robe around herself and made it to the gardens.

"Byakuya." She said in a pained voice.

"Mizuki?" he said jumping up.

"I am being punished. Help me." She groaned.

"How? What?" he asked holding her gently.

She undid her robe and his eyes widened. She pulled him to her and he gathered her in his arms. He held her tightly and he was entranced with his beautiful wife.

"I told him all what was going on and he left me wanting." She said in a shaky voice.

"How did he do that?" he asked.

"He is kumo, Byakuya. He is nearly pure funnel and they use their venom in coupling." She said fighting waves of nausea.

"You need to…" he started to say.

"Hai. Now! I care not how." She growled.

She undid his robes and he realized it was here and now. He honestly believed that half the household must have either witnessed or heard his antics with the new lady. She dropped the robe and her lower half was on fire. She was wound so tight she knew it would be explosive. He lifted her up and she slid down his staff. She began moaning immediately and he was nearly choking.

"Mizuki?" he asked as she began moving against him.

"Byakuya. Oh my Kamis." She said already releasing.

He held her up and she managed to drag a quick but explosive release. He fell to his knees and he held onto her as he became spent. She was groaning softly and he held her close.

"Thank you! I am going to strangle him!" she said in relief.

"Shall I speak with him?" he asked in a cold voice.

"No. I shall handle him. You are so beautiful my husband." She said softly as she ran fingers along his cheek.

"You are more so." He said taking her hand and kissing her palm then the back of it.

"I have to go back. I am showing already." She said smiling.

"You are truly beautiful. I shall come with you; several shinigami led by me will be in the land of the living for the next few days." He said kissing her neck softly.

She ported them to their room and he dressed in his usual clothes. She helped him with his head piece and her heart constricted. Karu was going to make it to where she would have a hard time being away from him as well. She sighed and stepped back. A small smile curved her lips and she thought herself the luckiest girl on earth. Her husband was perfect in her eyes and her mate was as fabulous. She was having her cake and eating it too. She put on a striped button down and tucked them into low riding steel gray trousers and heels. Byakuya eyed her and suppressed his ardor. She left her ebony hair down and she took his hand. She ported them to her penthouse and she ported away. The others would meet him here soon and he slipped into her home.

She appeared at the office and she was smug. She walked up to Karu and pushed him into her office. She shut the door with her mind and shoved him into her chair. He was growling and she growled back.

"You are mine. You were mine the day I let you go from the Western Palace. I do remember you know. I remember how you made a web for me and slid me down it and how you held me close as I slept. I remember telling you that you were bad and that my chichi would spank you. I also remember how you said you would find me again when I let you go. If you remember clearly our first time? Do you remember how I took you in? Kamis, I cannot tell you how beautiful or perfect it was." She said fiercely in his ear.

"Why say any of this Mizuki? You love the shinigami, I know you! You say all these pretty words but you carry his child!" Karu said in fury.

"He asked me to Karu. He is a snob! I am royalty and his house recognizes it and I could not carry your babe since the battle. I wronged you then." She said emotionally.

"You never explained anything but I accepted it because I have always loved you. You never said a fucking word and why could you not have my babe?" he demanded in a snarl.

"Things got hard after chichi came back and the Shouten made their moves. I was not alright when Kazuo died." She said shaking.

"You left me Mizuki! You left me with our son who was a toddler! Your brother who hated you killed himself and you were gone from me!" he yelled.

"Everyone assumed he killed himself because of Hiroto! Kamis! Shit, I will not do this! I will not relive this!" She screamed.

"What? What relive your brother being a fool? He was an idiot even before Hiroto died." Karu growled.

Her face crumpled and she began sobbing. She stumbled back and slid down a wall. Karu was astonished at her change in demeanor and moved to sit by her.

"Zuki? Talk to me! This has been one of our biggest problems in that you withdrew from me." He said imploring her.

"I did not want to be touched and you were so angry. He hurt me and I could not tell you!" she said crying into her knees.

"What he hit you?" Karu asked softly.

"Karu no! Please no!" she said crying harder.

"Oh my Kamis! He did not. Mizuki? Did he rape you? My heart did he?" he asked suddenly dumbfounded.

She nodded and his face fell. Crushing guilt tore through him and he held her as she sobbed. Her brother had killed himself because he had violated his sister. Her shoulders shook with her sobs and he realized how his own youth and stupidity had driven her from him.

"What happened when the Shouten attacked?" he asked softly.

"I could not stand the looks of anger you gave me. I could not face you and I went to Ayumu. I became pregnant and when the Shouten attacked; Renshu ripped her from my belly. He tore my insides to shreds and I watched as he gutted Ayumu. I could not stop him and I almost bled to death. Haha showed up soon thereafter and she saved me. She kept me in Sapporo for several months and I made the decision to try and come back and see if you would love me again. See if you could forgive me. You took me back but the pain was always in your face." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Mizuki." He said pulling her into his arms.

He held her tightly as she cried harder. The assistant poked her head in and he growled.

"Mister Danning is here." She said grimacing.

"Later! Tell him to reschedule." He snapped.

"Hai." She said bowing.

"I was on the phone with the banks this morning. We have blocked the buyout but I need your head in this my love. I want to take you home and I want you to rest. I was young too and I was the biggest idiot and I am so sorry. I was and have been possessive of you. I have tried to control you and I again am so sorry. We will work it out about the shinigami. I will not loose you ever again because I am a prideful fool." He said holding her tightly.

Self hate filled him and he knew they had been fools to mate so early. He had been obsessed with her and madly in love with since she had become around ten years old. She had been a gorgeous little girl but his Mizuki had grown into a stunning onna. She turned heads wherever she went and he knew she had occasional encounters but no long term lovers. He too had encounters but they did not speak of it. The shinigami infuriated him but he would find a way to temper his anger. He would figure a way to handle this. He picked her up and ported them via his shoki. They appeared in Sendai and he saw his father. He carried his mate to theirs rooms and laid her on the bed. He kissed her gently and slipped from the room. His sire bowed and he did the same.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"She told me why she left me all the years ago. It was partially my fault." Karu said softly.

"What do you mean?" Ishin asked surprised.

"Kazuo should have been burned at the stake the sick bastard! He raped her father. We all assumed the spoiled brat killed himself because of Hiroto but he was so ashamed of himself. He raped his own sister! I was so angry Father that she was withdrawing from me. She would not talk to me and we argued all the time. I tried to make love to her and she went crazy. I accused her of whoring herself out and she left me. I understand why she did now. She was so overwhelmed and probably hated herself. I then in turn accused her of terrible things. She went to the Yosei who was the better man and she became pregnant by him. When the Shouten attacked; her babe and Ayumu were killed." He said clenching his hands.

"Good Kamis! Asuna never said a word!" he said in shock.

"She was protecting Mizuki. She is and was a good mother my lord. Mizuki is giving the shinigami a child and she has taken his name. I was furious and I said things. I intend to make it up to her. How do you handle Asuna and her others?" he asked perplexed.

"Jealous as hell at first but I realized she was not going anywhere. What Naraku and I share with her is incredible my son. I am never alone even when there is no one around me." Ishin said walking beside his eldest.

"When Asuna died?" he asked.

"The pain was horrendous but I still had that bond with my brother. He and I made it through because of you all and each other." He shrugged.

"What about jii-chan?" he asked.

"He took off after Asuna died. Last I heard he is in Tibet hanging around the Dali Llama." Ishin said smiling.

"He was always so odd." Karu said smirking.

"He actually enjoyed life. I promise you that my mother sapped his will to live. I even wonder if he knows Asuna is alive." His father said.

"By the way Ayana has been acting weird." Karu said.

"What do you mean?" Ishin asked stopping.

"She is behaving." Karu stated.

"Something is up. I will look into it. I will watch over her while you are in Tokyo." Ishin stated leaning in a doorway.

"Thank you Father." He said.

"My advice is build your own relationship with her again. Strengthen what you have; you two have a long history. When she has this babe then have your own." He shrugged.

His father made sense and he bowed to him. He ported via his shoki and appeared in their shared offices. He intended to woo his mate all over again. The assistant knocked on the door and Danning shoved his way in. He looked furious and Karu raised a brow.

"Where is the CEO of this company? I have been languishing in Kyoto for nearly two weeks whilst she is never here!" Danning hissed.

"My wife is otherwise engaged Danning and frankly you are a liar and a cheat. Check your stocks you fool." Karu said coldly.

"You sneaky bastard! I did not expect that from you but I will not underestimate you in the future. Tell your wife that if she wants a chance at my company then she had better show her sweet ass." Danning growled.

Karu moved with unexpected speed and knocked Trevor Danning in the jaw. The puma youkai fell onto his backside and he looked up with his strange brown eyes.

"Never speak about her as such again you retarded ass! Leave now!" Karu demanded.

"You are stronger then you look. I shall have to keep that in mind." Danning said getting up and rubbing his jaw.

He smirked the whole time and there was a ruckus outside of the office. Karu ran into the hall and Ayana was being held by a huge shinigami and she was shrieking and screaming.

"Put me down! Kamis damn it put me down you lout!" She yelled.

"Pardon? Why do you have my sister?" Karu asked raising a brow.

"Ask the little onna. You will spar now!" Kenpachi snapped.

"Do you see what I am wearing? Does it look like I am going to spar you? Put me down!" She said kicking.

Karu's jaw dropped as the shinigami righted his sister and gave her a devastating kiss. Ayana fought it for a moment and she groaned.

"Sister! Hey you two!" Karu snapped.

"I shall wait in your dojo at your apartment little onna. Captain Kuchiki has been showing us the ins and outs." He laughed.

Suddenly he was gone and Karu had heard the words he spoke. Danning had witnessed the whole thing and nobody paid him any mind as he left the scene. Karu realized that Mizuki had given the shinigami an apartment in the building they owned and that the bastard was there.

"Ayana, handle the office." He snapped as he left by porting.

Ayana stood there and was thoroughly shaken with the Eleventh Division captain. His kiss had been rather gentle and enticing. She sighed as she went to own office on the floor below. No one noticed the big cat in the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Flashing

Karu was within the apartment building immediately. He went in search of the black haired shinigami named Kuchiki. He found him holding a meeting with other shinigami and he came upon him fast. He tackled him to the ground and began snarling in hatred. He was breaking his word to Mizuki but he intended to show the bastard up. He was suddenly thrown back by a red engulfing light and he landed hard.

"Do not make me hurt you!" Byakuya snapped.

"Why her? Why do you have to have her? I have lovely and beautiful sisters and you marry MY wife?" Karu hissed.

"She is a means to an end kumo and nothing more!" Byakuya sneered.

"You must really think I am stupid! I have known her for three hundred ninety seven years shinigami! She may on the rare occasion have a drunken encounter but she certainly does not carry on with someone else and take their surname!" he snarled.

"Maybe she was bored." He said coldly.

Karu backhanded Byakuya and he was thrown back a little. The other shinigami stared wide eyed at the melee and suddenly Mizuki appeared.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed.

"Get out of the way Mizuki!" Byakuya said in a frigid tone.

"No! Karu you promised me! You too Byakuya!" she said in despair.

"You are right my heart. I humbly apologize for breaking my promise." He said calming down.

Karu moved closer and she was visibly upset. He pulled her shirt up exposing her belly pressed his hand to the smoothness of her slightly swollen stomach. He gently kissed along her jaw and Mizuki shook a little.

"Karu?" she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Shhh. I am sorry. I was wrong." He said in her ear.

Spikes of passion tore down her spine and Byakuya was growing colder by the second. Karu took her hand and bowed. He kissed her open palm and she suppressed a groan.

"I will be at the office. Come to me when you can." He said with a thick tone.

He let her hand go and he ported via his shoki. Byakuya was simmering in hatred and walked over to her and pulled her into another room.

"What was he doing?" he demanded.

"Nothing. He was calming me down." She said looking down.

"Mizuki?" he demanded.

"What Byakuya?" she asked in a tired voice.

"What has happened since you left me this morning?" he demanded again.

"Nothing! I have to go back." She said in a firm tone.

"I will not interfere with him but he should respect my space as well. I will not tolerate the humiliation in front of others!" he said in a wrathful tone.

"Do not take that tone with me Byakuya! You and I both knew what we were doing and by the Kamis in heaven you will respect him as well! He is the son of a revered lord amongst the Tsuchigumo and the great grandson of one of the greatest onna these islands produced! He is royalty ten times over and you will remember that!" she snapped.

His grey eyes hardened and he bowed low before her. He turned swiftly away and called the other shinigami.

"We leave now. Spread out and report back any large amounts of reiatsu!" he stated in a flat tone.

His arms were crossed and she could tell he was furious. Mizuki felt horrid but she steeled herself to deal with it. She ported to her office and closed her mahogany eyes for a moment. She stepped into the room and Karu was on the phone with lawyers. He hung up moments later and walked to her. He stepped over cautiously and lifted her chin. Her haunted eyes met his and he proceeded to kiss her forehead and then her chin. She was in disbelief at how he was acting. His lips were barely touching her skin and she was breathing rough.

"I do remember telling you I would find you again. I remember the rabbit you stunned for me as well. I remember what a sweet little onna you were as you tried to comfort me. As you grew older, I used to stare at you as you would brush your hair. I would not be able to breathe at how beautiful and so incredibly awesome you were. I remember you telling me how you would wipe my ass all over the place and hai; I remember the first time we kissed. I realize that Ayumu was a better man then I and I know that if I love you then I must be willing to let you go. I have been the luckiest on earth to spend most of my life with the one onna I have always loved." He stated barely above a whisper.

"Shut up!" she said tearing up.

She held both sides of his face and they both were emotional.

"You are so much like your mother in some ways and if I was half the man my own father is then I could live with you as you are. I want to be that man for you Mizuki. I was not worthy of you almost four centuries ago but I want to try and be worthy now." He stated gently.

"It is me that was not worthy. Karu, take me home." She begged.

He pulled her to him gently and held her to him as he ported via his shoki cloud. They were in their bedroom in Sendai and she slowly began to undress him. She softly nipped his lips and unbuttoned his dress shirt. Her fingers deftly undid his dark brown trousers. His own fingers undid her own blouse and undid her pants as well. There movements were slow and deliberate as they peeled away their modern trappings. Karu slowly laid her back and they were kissing desperately. He slowly withdrew from her mouth and she arched her neck as his lips grazed and nibbled the soft flesh. She was sighing softly for him as he touched her to fulfill his need to feel. His hands were in hers as they pressed their flesh against each other. He pressed his lips to her ear and breathed heavily.

"I still remember this tiny onna telling me that her chichi would spank me because I was bad. Am I still that bad boy Mizuki?" he asked.

"Hai. Such a rotten boy." She teased.

"I remember how we used to fill the castle with our webs. I envied yours as they were invisible." He stated softly as he began nipping her throat again.

He slipped into her mind and she gasped in her breath. Karu ran his tongue slowly along her sternum and gently kissed each soft globe. He sucked lightly on one tip and flicked his tongue against the turgid flesh. He kissed the underside of each breast and her sighs were getting louder.

"Mizuki? Do you want me?" he asked almost inaudibly.

"Hai. I want you for every second I breathe. I need you Karu." She groaned.

To hear the words upon her lips lifted every bit of doubt from his heart and he slipped two fingers into her.

"Take in a deep breath." He stated.

"Huh why?" she asked softly.

He pressed his claws into her sensitive spot within her sheath and leeched a tiny bit of venom. Her head rolled to the side and she felt as if she had a heavy, scorching weight within her. Her lips trembled and she began groaning loudly. Her claws fisted in his hair and she withered on the bed. He pressed against her again and she clutched at him. Mizuki took one his hands to nip and suck on his fingers. He was hoarse as was she and they were delving and stroking the other's soul. Karu suddenly realized that this was what his father was talking about. He began to physically shake hard and Mizuki looked concerned.

"I want you to feel. This is not about me." He said clenching his teeth.

"Feel my thoughts my soul. Imagine yourself in glorious warmth." She stated in a growling tone.

Mizuki's insides were a quivering mass and her beloved mate was causing himself unnecessary pain. She wrapped her hand around his girth and began stroking his lustrous skin. She did not want to make him wait and she guided him to her tunnel. She ran a leg up his and he shivered at the sensation. He slid into her and the different vibrations had him crying out. Mizuki was wilder and tried to buck her hips but he held firmly and varied his movements. His mate was gasping, trying to catch her breath as she pulled her legs up. He felt her claws dig into his back as their bodies met.

"Karu? I love you. I am sorry..." she moaned out.

"Beloved." He groaned.

Their yoki was mounting between them and he pulled harder. She pulled back and caressed his thoughts. His primal nature was bursting forth and he was growling. He felt her telekinetic yoki touching him much as he had touched her and she knew how it would affect him. He felt her convulsing around him as her limbs shook. Her face was deeply flushed as she moaned his name over and over. He pressed his forehead against her juncture and began a long groan as his body exploded. His fangs found his mark and bit into her throat. She screamed and gripped him again in another climax. They were trembling together after one of their most intense and beautiful encounters. He stayed within her and he felt her babe. He was a powerful being and intensely telepathic.

"Karu, you are mine. I love you. I love you." She said into his ear.

"I love you too. Will you do something for me?" he asked softly.

"What?" she asked running her hands down his thighs.

"Will you give me a girl who is as beautiful as you?" he teased.

"Hai." She laughed.

"One more thing." He said tentatively.

"Hai?" she asked sensing his change in mood.

"Will you share with me your memories? Will you allow me to share with you?" he asked gently.

She looked frightened and then nodded. His face relaxed and he went to try and pull back but she locked her legs around his hips.

"You remarked me, I think I should return the favor." She said wickedly.

He smiled and he rolled them. He watched as her hands ran over her slowing changing breasts as her body grew with her babe. Karu was mesmerized as she made love to him. He watched as she seemed free. Thoughts of the office left his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayana stalked into the apartment dojo. She was wearing a knee length black pencil skirt with a slit up the side and embellished white tank top. She was also in heels and Kenpachi was staring at her. She recognized lust and she got a predatory grin on her face. She walked forward and slapped him; he grinned at her and grabbed her hand.

"Do not take such liberties with me again." She said in a false anger.

"I know your type little onna. You like liberties being taken; you show up to fight then you demand I take you like I fight. I never leave my battles in less then an hour." He said smirking.

"You are a loutish brute. You think I will fight more?" she asked.

"I think you are intrigued like I am." He stated honestly.

She stepped right up to him and licked her lips. He stared at her hard and she reached up and traced the scars on his face.

"You think I am intrigued? Could it be that I just enjoy a good fight?" she asked suggestively.

"There are very few onna like you. There is a type and you are that type; you are hard and edged in glass but there lies softness unlike any other onna. You need the fight to find the onna." He said smirking in triumph.

"How eloquent, I truly did not think that you were capable." She sneered.

"Oh there is a lot about me that others would never guess. You are an open book." He said crossing his arms.

"You think so? You really think so? There is more to this onna then you will ever have the privilege of knowing. I do know you killed the former captain of Eleventh Division and you have not or have not shared if you have reached bankai. I also know you really do not need that ridiculous eye patch and your bells are retarded. I think you pretend to be a uncouth, loud mouthed brute and I know who wants to kill you, there now." She said smirking.

"You know this shinigami personally or figuratively?" he asked narrowing his eye.

"I know who it is. Ichinose-san really does not like you." She said smiling widely.

He picked her up and shoved her against the wall. He stared into her nearly opaque eyes and growled.

"You have been cavorting with the enemy little onna? Do the others know?" he asked darkly.

"I am not cavorting as I said I know who it is. Put me down and take your fucking hands off of me!" she snapped.

"You are a devious onna." He growled.

"I am kumo. I am a big, hairy black funnel web in my true form. I eat individuals like you for lunch." She said leaning forward.

He hiked her skirt up and she growled loudly. He pushed her panties aside and felt her wetness. He smiled lewdly and met her eyes.

"So you are kumo. Females are dominant and you like this; you need to be taken by a stronger man." He said in her ear.

He breathed along her exposed neck and she shuddered. She reached up and ripped his eye patch off. His eyes were glazed over in profound lust.

"You are almost gushing. Damn! I have to go search for these Kamis damn Bounts. Kuchiki will glare and I will grow ice off of me. Care to join me in the hunt?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

She tried to think of Maki and her brain was wholly focused on the way his finger brushed against her nether lips. The light stroking was making her wild and she was shaking slightly.

"Undo your hakama!" she snarled out.

He watched her and her eyes were burning red. He lazily undid them and pulled out his hard cock. He brushed it against her wetness and she dug in her claws through his haori.

"You want this? You want me to fill you?" he asked harshly.

"Hai." She managed.

"Say it!" he snapped.

"Say my name then!" she snapped in return.

"Ayana." He said softly as his thumb brushed her lips.

"Fill me then." She hissed.

He pulled her down slowly and Ayana nearly lost her mind. He was gasping too and they clung for a moment.

"Damnit you are gripping me." He groaned out.

"Move! Too much pressure shinigami." She moaned out.

"Say my name then kumo." He stated through clenched teeth.

"Zuraki." She moaned out.

"Good girl. You can teleport yourself; take us to a bed beautiful." He commanded.

She produced her shoki cloud and stepped back into it. They fell back on her bed and she was on her back. He moved slowly within her and she lost her voice. He was enthralled with the warrior onna underneath him since he had seen her the first time. He wanted to take his time this go around and savor how she felt around him. She was clawing at him and it drove him further into his passionate madness. She was arching her body to meet his slow thrusts and he lifted up her top. Her lacy bra barely covered her ample breasts and he pulled down one cup. He leaned over and with surprising gentleness sucked and licked at her tit. Her primal nature was dominating and she responded wildly. Zuraki continued his slow and amazing possession of her body until she screamed out as she gripped him tightly and threw him over the ledge into an abyss of pure feeling. He found her lips and continued with his theme of slow; he brought her to whimpering as he explored her mouth. He nibbled her lip and finally pulled back. He righted her clothes and her eyes were shut tightly. He pulled her skirt down and she was still in bliss. He righted his hakama and sat on the bed beside her.

"You gonna join me?" he asked amused.

"No. I am going to crawl under my covers and go to sleep." She muttered.

He slapped her ass and she yelped. She glared over at him and he stood up. She was eyeing him and horrendous guilt tore through her. This man she thought was a mindless brute had been a very attentive and skillful partner. She groaned and crawled off the bed. She went to her closets and stepped in. When she stepped out she was in jeans and the same tank top. She had her fang in a holster on her back and she took his hand. She ported them to the outskirts of the city and she kept her senses sharp. Zuraki was trailing her and she looked back at him.

"That was incredible." She said softly.

"Hai." He said tight lipped.

She kept her face neutral and moved forward.

"See me again Ayana." He demanded.

"Why? The sex is great really." She stated staring at something in the distance.

"Maybe it can be more then sex. Maybe you can set aside your false bravado the same as me." He said in a low tone.

"You want to complicate things? Take the sex and leave it at that." She said to him.

He said nothing and she was feeling a sense of something. She knew the reiatsu and she was horrified. She went to port them away when she saw Maki in the clearing. His face was wrathful and she stared at him.

"So you actually come into the land of living murderer!" Maki snarled.

"Weak boy! You think you can kill me? I tell you what; you can have the first blow!" Zaraki said grinning.

"Do not be a fool! There are too many ningen around!" Ayana hissed.

"Stay out of this kumo!" Zaraki snapped.

"No! You will not do this!" She said between him and Maki.

"Move Ayana!" Maki yelled.

Zaraki looked over at her and she was flushed. She hissed and willed Maki backwards and he fell. She pulled her fang against the shinigami captain.

"You will not fight him here!" she yelled at Zaraki.

"You are a little liar! You know him personally, plan on helping him then? I can take you both on." Zaraki said in anger.

"Zaraki get the hell out of here now!" she yelled.

Maki stared at Ayana and fury took hold of him. She was protecting both him and the bastard. He scrambled over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of my way Ayana!" he hissed in her ear.

"Maki go or I will make you go!" she hissed.

"What tangled webs you weave when at first you deceive! Move it kumo or I take you both on!" Zaraki threatened.

"You insufferable bastard! It is me you will fight." Maki said shoving Ayana hard.

She stumbled and fell. Maki shunpod and pulled his weapon. She watched in horror as they began attacking. She could not stand the idea of Maki being killed but she could not come between them at the moment. She could see Kenpachi's sheer strength and skill. Maki was an excellent fighter but he would loose. She got up and saw an opening. She produced the supaida nami and unleashed at Kenpachi. He was thrown forcefully and his uniform was shredded some. She threw Maki with her will and he landed in something soft but to his consternation, sticky. She pulled Amimono and prepared herself. Kenpachi was furious and came at the onna he wanted. They began clashing blades and his face held his wrath.

"You defend a coward?" he yelled.

"You will not harm him!" she yelled back.

"Playing both sides little onna?" he growled.

"Shut up!" She said slicing into his chest.

Kenpachi knew exactly what was going on and he was in a jealous snit. He grabbed her fang and pulled with all his strength. She did not let go and he pulled her into his arms. He crushed her to him and brutally kissed her. He felt the flare in reiatsu from Ichinose and he kept his grip on her. She tore her lips from his and slapped him.

"Thanks for the fuck." He said releasing her.

"Bastard!" she hissed.

He slapped her ass again and he walked away. Ayana was shaking and she turned to Maki. His face was unreadable and she came over to him. She began dissolving the web and he quickly disengaged from it. He turned and slapped her hard. She looked hurt and he grabbed her and shook her.

"You slept with him? I tell you he is my bitterest enemy and you sleep with him? Screw you!" he said shoving her away.

"Maki wait!" she cried.

"No! Stay away from me. I tell you I love you and you screw him? He is a murderer Ayana! That captain's coat was my captains'." He said boiling in anger.

"Maki, I am sorry!" she said trying to near him.

"You are something. I suppose it is your youkai nature right? Kamis, you could at least have had better taste. I am done with you. If you ever step between he and I again then I will kill you too." He said leaving.

He had shunpod and there was no trace of him. Tears streamed down her face and she wiped them away. She lifted her nose and followed his scent. He was releasing fury and she could scent the pheromones. She followed the scent to a posh small mansion. She realized it was the hideout of the Bounts and she masked her presence. She jumped over the gate easily and followed his scent. She climbed up the trellis with ease and made it to the balcony. She saw Maki stripping from his clothes and she saw blood. She slipped into through the French doors and he saw her. His face registered hate and she was shocked. He came over to her and covered her mouth.

"What are you doing here? Kariya is here and he will take you Ayana!" he snapped in her ear.

"I am sorry! Maki, it was before I met you and he has pursued me. I have been rebuffing him!" She said hurriedly.

"Then why did you not tell me? Why did you let me find out this way?" he snarled.

"I was ashamed. I did not want you going after him! I have fought him several times and I did not want you in danger!" she said reaching up holding his face.

"You are interfering with my revenge Ayana." He hissed.

"Maki, I was drunk and it was a mindless encounter. I want you! I need you!" She said desperately.

"You have to get out of here. I do not want him to take you Ayana." He said holding her.

"Maki, come with me." She said in a quiet cry.

"Port us now!" he whispered.

She produced her shoki cloud and she took them to one of the small palaces in Vietnam. He looked around surprised and she sat on her butt. He came over to her and lifted her chin. Tears fell from her eyes and his features softened.

"You cannot stop this battle Ayana. I have to carry through. This is about honor and what is right!" he said holding her chin.

"You are not strong enough to beat him Maki. I know you are a great fighter but you will die! You want to know about Yasunari? He was a wonderful fool! He was too much like his father; arrogant and cocky. He did not think he could die and he tried to be honorable! He left me; he left me with our daughter! She died not long after as well; she was born too early. You will run after something that is ridiculous! You stood up to him and for your captain when you left Soul Society! You will leave me too!" she said covering her face with her hands.

"Ayana, I cannot stop." He said tersely.

"Selfish bastard!" she yelled at him.

"You say that after I find out you screwed him?" he snapped.

"Maki, why is revenge more important then I am?" she asked.

"Because apparently it is all I have." He said in a quiet tone.

"No! It is not all you have. I have fallen so hard for you and I do not want to be without you!" she said wiping her eyes.

She had no idea what happened but she was suddenly under him. He was kissing her wildly and dragging her jeans down. He moved in her fluidly and would not give up her lips. Ayana was already gone and Maki was pulling on her yoki. He had found out what a rush it was to combine their energies and he forced his upon her. She gouged him in her passion and she began pleading with him. He held onto her tightly and he sucked on her pulse point. She arched and released a soulful yell. He was claiming her in a way and her spirit was soaring in it. She ended up blacking out as her senses were overwhelmed.

She woke up and it was pitch black out. Maki was sleeping beside her and they bother were still half clothed. She lifted her hand and felt her neck. He had actually bitten in her juncture and she shivered. She looked over at him and he too bore a set of fang marks. She laid back and stared at the ceiling. Her stomach was a wreck.

"Maki." She stated gently.

"What?" he groaned.

"I am going to hunt. This palace is never used; there is no staff. Go back to sleep." She said kissing the back of his neck.

"Okay." He said falling back asleep.

She ported out into the forest and changed into her true form. She made her web and crawled inside. She was musing as she waited. She did not wait long and took down a bore. After she had fed, she changed back. She walked into the palace and made it to the bedroom before she began vomiting. Maki was up in an instant and came by her.

"Ayana?" he asked gently.

She was vomiting blood and he looked horrified. She crawled away and laid her head on the floor of the room.

"Need to go. Sister and brother are doctors." She managed.

"You are sick." He stated dumbly.

"Hai. Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"South Tokyo. Ayana, I will stay with you." He said softly.

"No. I will be okay." She said beginning to vomit more.

She managed to port them to South Tokyo in a secluded park. He held her close and she ended up passing out in his arms; Maki grew terrified as she sagged. He shook her lightly and she was not rousing. He grew concerned and pulled out her cell phone. He went down her contact list until he found the name Shinobu. He pressed the talk button and it rang.

"Ayana is sick. We are in South Tokyo. Hai! Hai! Hurry she is vomiting blood." Maki said quickly.

He snapped it closed and slipped it into her pocket. He waited a few minutes and the kumo doctor appeared. He was wearing scrubs and he gawked at the shinigami.

"You! Who are you?" he asked.

"Her lover. She is not well kumo, she came back from hunting she said and began vomiting blood." Maki stated.

Shinobu took her into his arms and Maki shunpod away. The kumo stared at his older sister and she was pallid. He produced a shoki cloud and took her to the ER in his hospital. He laid her on a gurney and called on his father. He noticed the blunt teeth mark on her juncture and realized that the shinigami had mated his sister in a youkai manner. Nobu walked in and he picked up a stethoscope. He pressed it to her heart and then her chest.

"The shinigami said she had just hunted. He said she was vomiting blood but it was her meal. I have called for a CBC though." He said meeting his father's eyes.

"Listen to her belly." His father stated.

Shinobu put his own stethoscope to her lower abdomen and he smirked.

"Ayana is going to be a mother." He said softly.

"Hai. That is a ningen bite." Nobu noticed.

"Shinigami actually." Shinobu said.

Nanami rushed in and saw her sister. She looked at her father and brother and they smiled.

"Big sis is finally going to have a baby." He said.

"Kamis really? I will call Papa Ishin! He is going to be so excited! Finally!" she said grinning.

Nanami pulled out her phone and dialed the kumo lord. She talked excitedly and moments later Ishin was there. He looked down at his first born daughter and she looked rough.

"She must be worn out. Who mated her?" he asked shocked.

"A shinigami!" Nanami said smiling.

"Okay, she never said a word." Ishin said softly.

Ayana started to come too and she groaned. She called out Maki's name but she came fully awake and saw part of her family.

"Chichi." She said confused.

"Hai. You are pregnant." He said raising a brow.

"What? How? I have been on birth control!" she cried.

"Well Ayana just because you are youkai, it does not mean that birth control is one hundred percent effective." Nobu said.

"Oh shit! Oh my Kamis. Oh my Kamis." She said holding her chest.

"Baby what is wrong?" he asked.

"I have messed up. I have to go." She said suddenly flooded with tears.

"Ayana wait!" Ishin demanded.

She ported out and appeared in her apartment and began sobbing. She knew she had ruined her second chance at happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna was walking through the streets of Tokyo to familiarize herself with it. She was amazed at all the technology and modern things. She found she enjoyed the material cashmere very much and wore a red off the shoulder sweater that hugged her form and cream colored silk pants. Her young had all grown and she was very well pleased. She still felt old pain in the deaths of her first twins and second set of twins and Hana. She stepped into an alley and ported to Budapest. She had seen her uppyr children but Rina was a belligerent onna and she had not seen Eyal. She knocked on the door of the huge town house. The door was opened and Judafre pulled her into a hug.

"Hello my son. How is your papa?" she asked.

"Somewhere. Rina is bitching again." He sighed.

"I shall follow you." She said softly.

Asuna stepped lightly and she heard Rina raging. She was on the phone and she saw her mother.

"I have to go! I said I have to go. No you will kiss my ass." She said slamming the phone down.

"That is not how you were raised, who were you speaking to?" she demanded.

"A business associate. What mama?" she asked annoyed.

"I wished to see you all here and not in Japan. I will also have you speak to me about your feelings of jealousy towards your sister." Asuna said bluntly.

"Mama! Stay out of me head!" Rina yelled.

"Where is your papa?" She demanded.

"In the country house. Look Mizuki has always been fawned over and loved." She said in a bitter tone.

"Mizuki has never been fawned over. You had less tragedy then she did Rina. Your papa was an excellent protector." Asuna said firmly.

"You should have not died! You should have been here. Instead you were off trying to get yourself killed and it worked." She yelled.

Asuna walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Rina began crying as her century long anguish came about.

"Asher, get your papa from the country would you?" Asuna asked.

"Da mama." He said bowing.

She watched her son ported and she waited with Rina. Her daughter went to a table and poured some red wine and she raised a brow to her.

"Hai, I would like some." She said nodding.

She felt his presence first and she moved to the doorway. His hair was shorter and he had a very neatly trimmed beard that ghosted his jaw. She masked suddenly and her breathing was heavy. He came into the room and Rina said nothing.

"Rina, why did you send for me? I was dealing with land grants at the moment." He said annoyed.

"Papa, turn around." She said in a whisper.

He turned and his chest constricted so tightly that it was painful. He stared at the woman he had given his all to and she was in the flesh. Her hair was shortened to below her shoulders and she wore the clothes of the modern era.

"Are you a ghost?" he asked in disbelief.

"Our bond was broken. It is me Eyal." She said too in a whisper.

She was in his arms quickly and they began kissing madly. Asher neared his sister and poked her. They both blushed and ported out. The uppyr ruler cried softly as he felt her flesh in his arms. He had to feel her as they both felt tremendous and overwhelming emotion. She turned her neck to the side and sank his fangs into her throat. She groaned loudly and they sank to the floor. Somehow their clothes ended up off and they ended making love on the floor of the library. The feelings overcame him and they immediately bound themselves again. He held her to him as they rested from their passionate reunion.

"Our daughter is a little liar." He said as his hand ran up her leg.

"She kept my awakening a secret? Well it seems the boys did too." She said reveling in his touch.

"I had to sleep. The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt; I would have taken my own heart out and my own head off. I woke up ten years after and it was slightly bearable. Why did you involve yourself?" he asked in a heart wrenching tone.

"Ang Chi needed me. I could not leave one of my pups to flounder; no matter how old they are. I have not seen Saaya yet. She has been around me but will not see me." She said distantly.

"Kenomaru still does not know?" he asked.

"No. Kenomaru sees me differently now. Do you know of creatures called Bounts?" she asked lying on her belly.

"Those beings? They do not cross me. Their leader Eugene Currier has faced me several times and unleashed his thing he calls a doll; he calls it Messer. Bastard is power hungry and kills humans whether living or dead." He growled.

"The leader of the Bounts that I know of is known as Jin Kariya. He violated Nanami." She said in a dark tone.

"He touched our baby?" he growled in fury.

She nodded and realized every single member of her family loved Nanami. She was so young in comparison and they would kill for her.

"I take it I need to come back to Japan. Why has Rina said not a thing?" he asked shocked.

"She and Mizuki had a row recently when Saaya was injured. She thinks I favored Mizuki." Asuna stated looking down.

"She was jealous that Mizuki and Ayana were there to say goodbye. She was horrified because you and she had that fight. She was so angry with herself that she was despondent and I slept. It was a rough time for us all. Judafre and Asher helped each other; Judafre took up living her after Shezmu left this world. He was so utterly shaken that both of you were gone that he too slept." Eyal explained.

Asuna stretched and he caught a nipple between his teeth and she mewled. He was so immersed in his feelings at the moment.

"Mama? Papa? Can you all dress? Mizuki is here." Rina said through the door.

Asuna quickly dressed and so did Eyal. She was admiring his backside and she made sure he heard her thoughts. Mizuki and Rina walked in and they bowed. Mizuki came over and hugged Eyal and then her mother.

"Kariya attacked a small town near the city. It was brazen and there are twenty dead. They are calling it some sort of plague but haha we need to find this bastard now! Byakuya and the other shinigami are combing the area." She said quickly.

"Rina, we shall hunt these Bount." He said.

"As you command papa." Rina said scowling.

Mizuki looked over at Rina and there was anger there. Asuna growled loudly and both females bowed before their mother.

"There has been fracturing since my demise but I will not tolerate it. You are sisters!" she snapped.

"Da mama." Rina said softly.

"Hai haha." Mizuki grumbled.

"We will be at your home in Sendai by tonight." He said brushing her silver hair back.

"Hai. Thank you." Asuna said touching his cheek.

He bowed and Asuna came to Mizuki's side. Rina bowed and kept her eyes averted from Mizuki. They ported back to Japan and Mizuki sat in her office chair.

"It will be great to have the uppyr to help us." She said smiling.

"Hai. I smell young Karu all over you." Asuna said bluntly.

"Hai. We have come to resolution over the time when I left him." She said softly.

"Care to explain?" she asked.

"No haha. It is the past." Mizuki stated standing.

"You and the shinigami are at odds?" she asked.

"Hai. I love Karu haha. I have never not loved him. He has been such a huge part of my life but I do love Byakuya too." She stated.

"I understand. Come let us go now." She said.

"Hai." She nodded.

They ported to the town that had suffered from the Bounts and Mizuki blanched. There was ash on the ground and she saw Byakuya in the distance. Rina suddenly appeared and she looked red in the face.

"I am to apologize to you as it seems I have been unfair. I am sorry Mizuki." Rina said in annoyance.

"That would be nice if it were true." Mizuki hissed.

"Snot nosed bitch!" Rina growled.

"Arrogant self involved blood sucker!" Mizuki retorted.

Asuna tried to say something but Mizuki and Rina were suddenly in roll on the ground. They were snarling and hissing at the other and Byakuya came over urgently.

"Mizuki!" he called.

"Let them work it out Captain Kuchiki." Asuna sighed.

"She is pregnant!" he said fiercely.

"Your son is strong Kuchiki; he will be fine." She said bluntly.

"Son?" he actually said stuttering.

Asuna was suddenly thrown forward and she landed flat on her stomach. She rolled quickly and there stood Kariya. Mizuki threw Rina and jumped up. Rina stared at the Bount and she narrowed her eyes. Kariya stared at the three women who shared the same crest. Rina moved slowly forward and he suddenly directed pure energy at them and Rina lifted her hand and deflected it. She recognized another vampiric like creature and she willed him and arced her arm. Kariya went flying backwards and landed badly.

"Rina! Wait! Rina!" Mizuki yelled.

Rina ported and suddenly appeared behind Kariya. She had a blade to his throat and she was furious.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"How are you related to these demons?" he demanded.

"What are you doing Currier? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she asked in a raw voice.

"Revenge Rina. Gods you are related to this?" he growled.

"Did you rape my sister?" she demanded.

"I never raped anyone! She was inexperienced." He snorted.

"You used her. You never change! You son of a bitch!" she growled as she again threw him.

"Your mother is Lady Asuna. You never told me she was Asian." He sneered.

"You bastard! You used me and my father would have killed you!" she yelled.

"There is no room for feelings Rina! It is about power and Gods know you have tons of it! I could never take your soul." He said circling her.

"Because you know I could actually kill you! God, Eugene what happened to you?" she asked in anguish.

"It is Kariya!" he yelled.

"Do not ever touch another sister of mine again!" she said in anger.

She moved on him swiftly and he tried to throw her. She latched onto his neck and bit in. He managed to push her back some and she shoved her claws into his chest. He roared in pain and she was suddenly on the ground in a heap. He had used his full power and had manipulated the wind into energy.

"You are actually one woman who understood me. You hid your crest as you hid much! Yoshino, I am sure misses her lover!" Kariya sneered as he was suddenly gone.

Rina finally managed to push herself up and she realized how far they had gone. She was in disbelief about his identity and she walked slowly over to her family.

"You know him?" her mother asked lividly.

"Da. I knew him in Germany and Austria." She said looking away.

"Your father fought him he said." She said growling.

"He did. He had to back down because there was no way he could best papa. He tried to use me and his wife and I were good friends." She said choked up.

"He was married?" Mizuki asked in disgust.

"Da Mizuki. She was lovely and he used her too. I am going to Sendai mama." She said porting away.

"My Kamis this is complicated." Mizuki said under her breath.

"I will be in Sendai for the evening. Eyal will be there as well. Your chichi and Uncle Ishin are there too." She said bowing.

"I will be in the city. I actually have to meet with Danning." Mizuki said bowing.

Her mother ported and Byakuya stood there silently. He turned to leave and she grabbed his hand. He turned and stared at her with cool grey eyes.

"I am due back at the building soon for a meeting." He said tonelessly.

"Why are you angry?" she asked.

"I do not know Mizuki. I was under the impression that you stayed with the kumo out of duty. You lie to me and to yourself." He said blandly.

"I…" she started to say.

"There is nothing to say. I forced you into something I assumed you felt as well. When you have my son I shall release you from our farce of a relationship." He said then shunpod away.

She ported right in front of him. He was so quick and she stunned him. They fell and he landed on her.

"I will show you what I have not even shown Karu. I will show you my deepest sorrow and my deepest pain." She said softly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Kamis help me; I do not want to loose you. I love you very much." She admitted.

"How would you show me?" he asked.

"You have power; you would be receptive." She said softly.

"Take me to your penthouse." He commanded.

She nodded and ported them to her home. She pulled him down and he was searching her eyes.

"I have to connect with you." She said looking down.

"How?" he demanded.

"Blood." She said.

He turned his head to the side and she sighed. She was panicking about what he would think of her but she leaned forward and sank her fangs into his juncture. She moaned as she stated his reiatsu laced blood. She brought shaking hands up and held his shoulders. Byakuya closed his eyes as something unlike he had ever felt coursed through him. Mizuki lost herself and clamped down harder but he felt no pain. She opened her mind and he groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mizuki was trying in vain to find Kazuo. Her mother had sacked Guangzhou after Sheng had again made moves for revenge. No matter how much she and her elder brother had fought growing up; he was still her big brother. The city was in ruins and she was scenting the air trying to catch his distinct scent. She was nineteen and had been mated to Karu for three years. They had such a tough time as their parents expected them to be grown up. The thing was that they were not completely. Her son whom she had named after her baby brother was closer to her mother it seemed then her. She bristled at the idea but she did not know how to reach him as she just did not get it seemed. Karu and she always argued over things that should not be that big of a deal. He was so possessive and if she spoke to another male he went insane. He had almost killed a soldier for touching her arm. Ishin had to banish his son for over a month because Karu would not listen to reason. She sighed as she searched and she had her hand on Jougosaiga ready for any surprises._

"_Kazuo! It is Zuki! Kazuo!" she yelled trying to find him._

_She followed an old scent and it led her out of the city. Her mother was on the other side of the city looking as well. Sheng was no where to be found either but her mother was fine with that. She was in the forest and she noticed the scent was getting stronger. She smelled blood now and she began running. _

"_Kazuo!" she yelled coming upon a ravine and she looked down. _

_Her elder brother was at the bottom and he was bleeding to death. She freaked and ported down beside him. She lifted his brunette head and his eyes opened. His amber eyes were clouded in pain and tears streamed down her face._

"_Brother!" she cried softly._

"_What are you doing here? Leave me alone!" he snarled._

"_Kazuo no! Mother is looking for you." She implored him._

"_Your mother is looking. You mean she has come to finish me off? No thank you. I shall be with my brother in the Netherworld finally!" he said in gasping breaths._

"_She is your mother too! She loves you fool!" Mizuki snapped._

"_Shut up! You are Naraku's brat. Leave me alone home wrecker!" he said turning his head._

"_What? It is not my fault that haha and my chichi fell in love." She said in a pained voice._

"_No it is not. It is your whore mother's fault. Leave me alone Mizuki." He snapped._

"_No! You will not die!" she said fiercely._

"_Are you stupid? I hate you! I hate you and your slut of a mother." He said in a low gasp._

"_You are an idiot but you are still my brother! Come on." She said porting them to a small castle near Shanghai. _

"_Tamiko! Tamiko!" Mizuki called to the air._

_Her tengu appeared and she moved to Kazuo. He had passed out and the ancient inugami went to work. Mizuki paced for several hours and Tamiko finally was done with healing him._

"_I have left medicines and he needs them every few hours. I suggest keeping him away from your mother for now. He is having violent dreams at the moment." She said softly._

"_Okay. Will you let them know in Sendai that everything is okay?" she asked._

"_Hai. Careful Mizuki. He is belligerent." She said gently._

"_He is still a son of the West and my brother Tamiko. I have to try and reach him." She said with her mahogany eyes._

_Tamiko ported away and Mizuki sat near Kazuo. He was not that much older and they had always fought like wild animals when young. She covered her face and cried softly. Her life was nothing like she had thought it would be and she felt such a strong need to try and bring her brother back to their family._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_She had caught him a stag and she brought it to him. He was watching her as she skinned the deer. They had been barely civil to each other for the last several weeks. She cut up the venison and brought it to him._

"_Why not try and eat it. I know you prefer to hunt but it is raw." She said softly._

"_Set it down. What form did you use? Your kumo or inu self. I mean what are you really SISTER." He said cruelly._

"_You know what. I am sorry you lost your brother and sister that day but I lost Nori and Ken'ichi too. Nori was my blood brother and he was murdered as well. You act like a fucking saint when you are anything but. My sire may not be your idea of a good man but you called him chichi at one time. He loved you too!" she said wiping angry tears away._

"_You have no idea what it is like. You are a singleton. You are automatically alone and you have no idea what it is like!" he yelled.  
_

"_Maybe I do not but I sure as hell would not try and push every bit of family I had left away. We all suffered for that bitch!" she said glowering._

"_Poor suffering Mizuki! I hear you mated already. You are a slut just like your mother." He sneered._

_Tears sprang to her eyes and she fled the castle. She was coming to hate him all over again. She sobbed into her hanfu and sat beneath a tree. She had no idea why she was trying; he was just as hateful as his sire and she would never have her brother back. She stood and he was on the veranda._

"_Go back to your futon you dumb idiot. I do not have to be around your insults and hate to care for you." She snapped._

"_I do not like the quiet." He said softly._

"_Why not? Is it not better then my insufferable and whorish self?" She asked._

"_I guess you can cower out here then." He said suddenly cold._

_She waited till he walked slowly back into the room he was staying in. She waited awhile until he was asleep and she crept in. She gently felt his head and he was hot. She sighed as she moved to the medicine and began mixing a fever draught like she had been shown. She brought it over to him and tipped his head back and poured it down his throat. He choked a little but she massaged his throat. His coloring actually reminded her of Ayumu a little and her heart constricted. She cried softly as she mopped his brow._

"_I wish you could forgive Kazuo. I miss you big brother." She whispered._

_His fevered eyes opened and he saw her. Anguish ripped him through but his beautiful sister was attending him. He had unhealthy feelings for her he realized and he hated the kumo. He hated that she had been touched at all. They had always fought because he did not know how to deal with his beautiful sibling. _

"_Mizuki." He said hoarsely._

"_Hai Kazuo?" she asked gently._

"_I am cold." He muttered._

_She moved to lie beside him and he wrapped his arms around her to help keep him warm. He fell asleep with her next to him and he felt decent for the first times in years._

"_Remember when we were tiny? Do you remember all three of us cuddled up?" he asked distantly._

"_Hai but barely." She uttered softly._

"_It never stops Mizuki." He said crying softly into her neck._

"_What does not Kaz?" she asked._

"_The pain. He was always with me. We never separated. He could finish my sentences and I could finish his. I hate this feeling of oneness." He said holding her tightly._

"_Go to sleep Kaz. I am here." She whispered._

_He fell into blissful sleep and she was asleep in seconds. She began dreaming of Ayumu again and how his hands felt upon her body and his member inside of her. Kazuo woke up and he was able to see into her dream. He was shocked to see her in the midst of an erotic scenario. He gasped inwardly as he saw her lithe and supple body and a strange youkai in her dream. The youkai had brown hair and he was lithe as well. She was moaning in her sleep and he was curious. He delved deeper without waking her up ad he saw flashes of her encounters. He was amazed at her ability of amazing passion. He could see in his mind's eye as she was making love to the brown headed youkai and the bastard Karu. He was so tired of being alone and so tired of feeling nothing. She was still dreaming and he lowered his lips to his sister's lips. She responded in her sleep state and she groaned softly. He grew emboldened and kissed her deeper. Mizuki began waking up slowly and she felt soft lips. She fully woke up and she ripped her lips from his._

"_Kaz wake up!" she cried._

"_What?" he asked._

"_You were kissing me Kaz." She said blushing._

"_You were dreaming. I did not know my younger sister was such a vixen. Who is the brunette youkai?" he asked._

"_Ayumu. He is a Yosei." She said embarrassed._

"_Well sister you are so beautiful." He said in a deep voice._

"_Kaz, what are you doing?" she asked as he gripped her tightly._

"_Do you like your step brother taking you?" he asked in a dark tone._

"_We are not blood related." She said trying to pull away from him._

"_You like being dirty sister?" he asked suddenly._

"_Kazuo, stop you are hurting me!" she yelped._

_He rolled her flat onto her back and pinned her down. He was almost fully inu and powerful. He leaned over her and brutally kissed her. She began trying to fight him as he began biting at her. She shrieked in anger and fear. _

"_So tired of the oneness!" he growled._

"_Brother stop!" she begged._

"_You like your brothers do you not?" he asked in a cruel tone._

"Stop_ please! Please do not do this!" she screamed as he ripped at her hanfu._

_He ripped the silk from her body and began biting and groping her painfully. She screamed and she was surprised was suppressing her yoki. He forcefully rolled her to her stomach and she began screaming horribly. She begged him to stop as he brutally raped her. He ripped her asunder in so many ways that she finally stopped screaming. She realized her brother was mad. She had to tell herself he was mad for doing such an awful thing. She was bloodied and her lips dry as she came to. The room was darkened and she felt nothing. She moved around and she hurt. She looked closely around and she saw his feet first. She felt his feet and then she realized he was swinging. She began screaming as she backed up from his hanging body. She could scent the death and it had to be several hours. She felt herself and she was torn to pieces. She stumbled and ported away. She was near the Sendai castle in the spring and she was trying to wash to filth off of her. Memories assaulted her and she could only cry silently. She pathed to her mother where Kazuo was. She said nothing else and just sat in the spring. After quite awhile she drifted into the castle. She was withdrawn and she said nothing. She went to a corner of her room and sat there. She said nothing and she could not tell if there was anyone around her. She said nothing._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had to pull back from Byakuya and she stood. She went to her sideboard and poured the expensive tequila she favored. Her hands were shaking badly and she could not look at him.

"You realize it was my fault. He was seeing things and he was not right. He had not been right since Hiroto." She said in a shaky voice.

"In centuries of being here; I have never seen such brutality!" he cried.

"I have nightmares you know. He is swinging to and fro and his eyes are watching me. He tells me what a whore I am. He tells me I was not worth it. He tells me that I am sin of nature and it should have been me that died that day." She said shaking hard.

"Mizuki!" he said rising.

He came over to her and he held her tightly. She did not cry but just shook.

"I could not destroy my mother. I never told her what happened. It was bad enough the crushing guilt she already felt when she lost four of my siblings. Ayana was murdered too but Kaito loved haha so much that he restored her. Kazuo rests next to Hiroto as he wanted. I aborted the abomination that was within me. Karu was so angry that I had been gone for so long. He was so angry that I would say nothing. I would sit in our room and say nothing. One day he tried to reach me. He wanted to make love and I went ballistic. I damn near killed him. When he woke up from the wounds; I was gone. I never told him and I was an awful mother to Nori. He does not call me haha. He calls me Mizuki and he calls Karu chichi. After Ayumu died and I lost my daughter; I begged for death. I threw myself at my mother's feet and begged her to kill me. I was in such a state that I did not want to live. Kazuo's dead eyes have haunted me and Karu's pain has filled me for nearly four hundred years. I have had mindless encounters to shut out pain and I thought that was what you were. When I realized I liked you then when I started falling for you; I was terrified. I was so scared and you went back for my mother. I do love Karu but I love you just as much and I need you as badly." She said wiping tears away that poured down her face.

"I am not leaving Mizuki. I will never leave you. Karu will never leave you either. We will care and love you." He said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her and he could not believe that this family had suffered such calamity. Her held onto her as if for dear life and made himself a promise and on Hisana's memory; he would figure a way to make her forget and he would destroy Kariya.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Kurosaki

Byakuya took the tequila from her hand and she realized what she was doing. She sighed as she moved to the window.

"Mizuki, if things could be changed then I am sure that I or Karu would change it. I wish someone had been able to save your brother but what happened was not your fault." He stated softly.

"You do not think less of me?" she asked wanly.

"Mizuki, you were young and he was brother. How was that your fault?" he asked gently.

"I should have known. He had not been right for a long time." She said looking down.

"Stop! You will tear yourself apart. I have done that for more than fifty years since Hisana passed." He stated tucking her chin under his chin.

She felt warm and she felt safe. Mizuki felt hope and prayed she could do a better job then she had with Nori. Her son was a very calm young man who was very adept at dealing with people. They were more like siblings then mother and son. He just held her and she found herself drifting. He lifted her up and brought her to her room. He laid her down and lay across from her. Her brow was unfurrowed and she looked like an angel. He fell asleep as well and was haunted by her memories she had shared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayana was in the Seireitei and she was in absolute despair. She knew Maki would fly into a righteous rage and she could not blame him. His devotion to Kariya and to his former captain was all consuming but the fact that she had slept with Zuraki twice did not make matters better. She had openly lied to him about the circumstances and she was weighed down by guilt. She appeared at Eleventh Division and she saw a very beautiful man. His eyelashes were a gold color and he seemed to have purple feathers above his eyebrows that reminded her of a ga. She burst out laughing and he stared at her. He wanted to be disdainful but there was a very gorgeous onna who had tremendous amounts of power in her aura.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika; Fifth seat of Eleventh Division. Who are you?" He said appraising her.

"Yamasaki Ayana. Where is Kenpachi?" she demanded.

"Out and about. My oh my you are almost as beautiful as I am." He said staring at her.

"What? Are you serious?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"What?" he asked innocently.

She was not fooled and she could plainly see simmering reiatsu in his aura. She felt Zuraki and she stiffened. Yumichika noticed too and he bowed as his captain came into view.

"What are you doing here?" Kenpachi growled.

"You will speak to me now." She said as her lip trembled.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked.

Ayana noticed what appeared to be a young girl on his back and she knew her to be his lieutenant; Kusajishi Yachiru.

"Look, I do not have to explain myself or who my lovers are but I have to speak with you on something very important." She said in a low tone.

"Kinda busy." He bellowed.

"Too busy to speak of your babe?" she demanded.

Yumichika and Yachiru stared at Ayana in shock. Zuraki stared at her as well and seemed totally dumbfounded.

"Hai. I figured that it was a private conversation but before I make any decisions I thought the honorable course would be to let you know. Obviously I was mistaken and I can make my decision in peace." She said turning to leave.

"Yachiru take Yumichika and get some candy or something." Zuraki ordered.

"Hai Keny." She said jumping.

"Come on Yumi." The little onna said.

Ayana waited and Zuraki stared at her. She lifted her chin and met his eye.

"Take that ridiculous thing off!" she said ripping it off of him.

"You know you are a real bitch!" he snapped.

"Well you are an idiot. I am sure a child is the last thing you want and frankly the same for me. I am ending it and telling you I am sorry for having led you on. Other than that I owe you no explanations." She said bowing.

"Don't presume to know what I want. I want a good fight not aggravation!" he hissed.

"Understood." She stated and bowed low.

She began walking away and he moved to block her. He hoisted her up and stared at her in the eyes.

"You fuck the former lieutenant of this division and you fuck me; how far apart was it?" he snarled.

"Get your hands off of me!" she shrieked.

"How do you know its mine?" he growled.

"Because the reiatsu is different. I swear if you do not put me down then you will regret it!" She snarled.

He glowered at her and he suddenly went to his knees and dropped her. He was holding his head and a little bit of blood dripped from his nose. She stumbled back and her eyes had bled to red.

"I will not ruin my life for the likes of you and two episodes of good screwing. I have a chance at happiness and I will not ruin it by guilt being associated with you!" She yelled.

"Get out of here! I will not fight a pregnant whore!" he growled low.

She choked and she moved away. Mizuki had brought her and she was a sobbing mess when she made it back to Sixth Division. She made it to Mizuki who immediately held her younger sister. She sobbed as Mizuki made soft noises.

"Ayana? Look at me." She commanded.

"I am pregnant." She cried.

"This is not a good thing?" Mizuki asked sweetly.

"No. It is not his and I will not do this!" she said crying.

"You want Nanami?" she asked.

"Hai." She said wiping her tears.

"Come on then," her elder sister said.

Mizuki called out to Byakuya and he emerged from his office.

"I am taking Ayana to the living world. I will be back." She said to her husband.

"Hai. What is wrong?" he asked.

"Ask Kenpachi Zaraki!" Ayana hissed.

Byakuya looked surprised and Mizuki ported out with Ayana. They were in Nobu's hospital and they went to the surgical floor. They went to their sister's office who was doing dictation and she saw Ayana. She stood up and came over to Ayana.

"I want you to get rid of it!" Ayana growled.

"Yana?" Nanami asked shocked.

"I do not want this. I did not want this and I will not ruin my happiness for it." She said snarling.

"Sister but…" she tried to say.

"Nanami, if you cannot do it then have Shinobu do it. Just do it." Mizuki said calmly.

"I am sorry but I will get my father. He may consent but I cannot do it Yana. I am sorry." She said slipping from her office.

"Damnit! Let me go Zuki." Ayana cried.

Mizuki let her go and she produced a shoki cloud. Ayana intended to end her way. She would entice Kariya into a fight. She appeared in the middle of the Bount mansion and she smirked at the leader. Kariya stood up and she was in a sassy mode.

"You know your aura was leaking a little. You might want to take care of that. You want a chance at me big boy; bring it on." Ayana said beckoning him forward.

The Bount leader grinned and she pulled Amimono. Kariya came at her with incredible speed and she was thrown backwards with his fist helped by his wind attack. She hit the wall with a sickening thud but she landed in a crouched position. She was growling and her eyes were crimson. She lifted her palm face out and arced her fang. The resulting spread of sound and energy exploded. She saw Maki out of the corner of her eye but she unleashed her full yoki. The various Bounts had to spread and Kariya laughed in sheer joy.

"You are unbelievable!" he said grinning.

He moved quickly and she whirled around and cut into his chest. Blood seemed to explode from the wound and he shoved his hand through her sternum. She grunted and fell back as blood poured down her shirt. She shoved Amimono into the floor and Kariya realized something big was about to happen. The blade seemed to glow and she willed it apart. The Bount leader hit the floor and he saw the raw yoki surge.

"Get out of here!" he yelled aloud.

The Bounts scrambled and Ayana did not even try to run. Kariya came back and grabbed her neck. She elbowed him hard and suddenly he directed his hand at her middle and she was thrown against the broken stair case. She grunted again as she was impaled through her belly. She lifted her hands and again released the supaida nami. She had released her venom as well and it covered Kariya and he yelled in pain as his muscles actually tried to shut down. Her vision was swimming but she watched as Kariya disappeared. She began to succumb to the blood loss and she saw black come to stand in front of her.

"Ichinose?" she stated in a hoarse whisper.

"It's you!" she heard.

"Kurosaki?" she managed to ask.

"Hey yeah the kumo onna." Ichigo said.

"How did you know?" she said in a trembling voice as he helped her walk forward.

She cried out and sank to her knees. She knew Maki was near but she did not want to hear his concern. She hated herself and that was all there was to it. She pressed her hands to her middle and she could scent blood that was not her own mixed with hers. She fell to her side and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayana woke up and she was in a strange environment. She stared up at a pair of brown eyes and an orange head. He grinned at her and she held her head.

"You knocked the crap out Kariya! I mean he was stumbling around like an idiot! Renji and I were amazed." He said enthusiastically.

"Can you please tone down your enthusiasm? I hurt like hell! Where am I?" she asked.

"My family's clinic. My dad is a doctor." He shrugged.

She saw a brunette man with warm brown eyes and he came over to her. He nodded to Ichigo who did not move.

"Move it Ichigo! I need to talk to her." Doctor Kurosaki growled.

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo said getting up.

She watched the ningen sit by her and she stared at him. He felt her head and produced a vial and syringe and put some medicine into her IV.

"Did you know you were pregnant?" he asked.

"No." she lied.

"I am sorry but the baby did not make it. I am so sorry." He said gently.

"It is no matter. Thank you doctor. I can leave now and let this bed be filled by someone else." She said rising.

"You were hurt pretty bad even for a youkai." He said leveling a stare.

"My brother and sister are doctors in Tokyo. You seem to know what I am so then you know I can get myself there quickly." She said in a shaky voice.

"Which hospital?" he asked.

"Yamasaki." She replied.

"Big money. Well you seem to know what you're doing. If you ever fall again near here then please by all means come by, I am Kurosaki Isshin." He said bowing.

"Thank you doctor. Please tell your son thank you for bringing me here." She said attempting a bow.

She did not wait and she produced a shoki cloud. She appeared back at the ruined mansion and she willed Amimono into her hand. She was grabbed and she gasped in pain.

"Ayana? Are you insane? What were you thinking?" Maki said in her ear.

"Surprising him. Why not?" she said in a tired voice.

"You were not fighting as well as I know you can. You injured him Ayana; you injured him badly. What were you thinking?" he asked softly.

"Not thinking. Take me home Maki." She whispered.

"Hai." He said picking her up.

She stared out and his comforting presence brought her peace. She was counting her sins and knew they were mounting. He used her keys and let himself in. He laid her on the couch and felt her head.

"Ayana, you are burning up." He cried.

"I need rest and some really good painkillers." She mumbled.

"Where is your medicine?" he asked.

"Bathroom in the medicine cabinet." She muttered.

She heard him rummaging around and she heard a knock on the door. She was barely conscious and ignored it. She heard pounding and she lifted her fingers and swung the door open. Mizuki stepped in and she scared.

"The Kurosaki kid called the hospital and said you had left his father's clinic. Ayana, what happened? Did you go through with the abortion?" she asked.

"Mizuki shut up!" she snarled.

"Pardon? You asked for my help sister and you leave suddenly. Half the Seireitei is up in arms." She said sitting by her younger sister.

"Shut the hell up!" Ayana growled.

Mizuki looked up and there stood a dark haired shinigami. She recognized him as one of the Bount allies and she stared at Ayana. She realized everything and she looked at Ayana.

"Maki this is Mizuki. Zuki this is Ichinose Maki." Ayana said closing her eyes.

"You work with Kariya." Mizuki said narrowing her eyes.

"Hai. I work with Kariya." He said in a low tone.

"What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked.

"I saw the attack on Kariya and she had been injured badly. The red headed shinigami showed up and took her." Maki said in a dark tone.

"I see. Well Ayana you are running fever obviously. I am going to have Shinobu come in and look at you." She said standing.

Mizuki slipped from the apartment and Maki entered with pain killers. He went to her kitchen and got her some water. He handed it to her and he looked at the door.

"I need to go." He said in an angry tone.

"Maki, I can explain." She said.

"You say that a lot Ayana. You killed our baby? You killed my baby? I beat myself up for what? I actually contemplate giving up my honor to be with you. I cannot look at you." He said coldly.

"Maki, she assumed!" she yelled.

"Assumed what?" he hissed.

"Nothing! Just leave and go wipe Master Kariya's ass." She said rolling over and sobbing.

"Ayana, what did you do?" he demanded.

"Not a fucking thing. Leave me alone." She said burying your head.

"It was not my baby. You did not want it because it was not mine." He said suddenly.

She did not answer and he sat beside her.

"The attack on Kariya was done to rid yourself." He said turning her over.

Her eyes were swollen from tears and he sat her up.

"I would have wanted you to have the baby Ayana. No! Look at me. I thought we made a commitment to each other. Am I wrong?" he asked.

"I do not want another's babe. I gave into my primal nature and I am sorry." She said as he pulled her into his arms.

"No more secrets Ayana! How many times with Zaraki?" he asked.

"Twice." She said ashamed.

"Okay. Did you tell him?" Maki asked.

"He did not care and I did not want him to." She said burying her face into his hold.

"Kamis! I hate him. Okay this is what we are going to do. You are going to rest and relax to get back your health. I will kill him if he ever touches you again." Maki said lifting her up a little.

"Will you bring me to bed and lay next to me?" she asked.

"Hai." He said picking her up and laying her on her lush bed.

Maki undressed and slipped in next to her hot body. She was burning up badly and he was concerned. He heard her snoring softly and he allowed himself to join her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blades clashed as Yuzuna circled her mother. Her chest was heaving and she still could not beat her. She could come close and almost beat her and her jii-chan but not close enough. Her brother was watching amused as her mother continued to whirl and throw her back.

"I give up!" she cried as she was thrown on her ass.

"You are excellent daughter!" Asuna praised.

"Well between you, Yuudai, and jii-chan…I ought to be." She said catching her breath.

"When is your lover planning on meeting us?" her mother asked bluntly.

"Uh haha did you have to say it that way?" Yuzuna asked blushing.

"Hai." Her mother stated.

"Who are you in a relationship with?" Yuudai asked coming closer.

"No one of import." She said glaring at her mother.

"He is shinigami." Asuna said again bluntly.

"Shinigami? Yuzuna, there are plenty of inu males that beg for your attention." Yuudai said glaring at her.

"Last time I checked you were my big brother and not my sire!" she snapped.

"Yuzuna! Get back here!" Yuudai shouted.

"Let her go Karuson." Asuna said amused.

"A shinigami? A Kamis damn shinigami? She is your heir! She is royalty!" he cried.

"She is her own onna now. Your little girl grew up." She said smiling.

"Since when do you allow your daughters to see whomever?" he asked.

"Since I died and came back. Another thing we have in common." She laughed.

He came over and she laid her head on his shoulder. There had been nothing between them romantically for a long time but the devotion had returned and they remained best friends. His hair was on the longer side for a modern style. He kept is tied back and his grey eyes were amused.

"You look beautiful chuusin." He said smiling back at me.

"I am still getting my bearings. I feel as though I am in a cloud still." I sighed.

"It gets better I promise. What happened to Kaito?" he asked as they walked in the Western palace.

"He has been censured severely and I know I will not be able to see him for a very long time. I was mated to him there in the Netherworld. Do you remember?" she asked.

"No. I think I may have but it has blurred. Mizuki had you made over nicely." He said looking her over.

"Hai. I like jeans I have found." She stated with a grin.

"Well they definitely show off your very fine backside." He laughed.

"How is your mate?" she asked softly.

"Good. We fight a lot but I try. She does not understand my devotion to your family or to Yuzuna." He said in a soft growl.

Asuna looked up and saw the inu onna who had mated her Yuudai. She had black hair and brilliant blue eyes. Ise was jealous she knew but she did not really care. She kissed Yuudai's forehead and stepped away.

"He still dreams of you." She said under her breath.

"Apparently you are not good enough to erase his memory of me." Asuna retorted.

The Western heir and princess did not wait around and she ported away. She went to the apartment building in Tokyo and knocked on her eldest daughter's door. Mizuki answered it and stepped aside to allow her in. She came in and sat down. Mizuki looked at peace and that made her feel much better. She knew there were things that her daughter kept from her and she had never been able to talk to her about it.

"You look well." She said softly.

"Thank you haha. I was just about to go into the office." She said.

"I think that I need to find direction again. This life is so new to me." Asuna said leaning back.

"It gets better believe me. The youkai councils meet and such. We own so much land haha and our family influences the Diet." She stated.

"As it should be. You held this family together and I am so proud of you." Her mother stated smiling.

"Thank you." She said leaning forward and hugging her.

Mizuki heard a knock on the door and she opened it up. There stood Saaya and Asuna looked shocked. Saaya slipped in and their mother stood up. Both onna looked emotional and the inu held open her arms and Saaya flew into her arms. They held each other tightly and Mizuki wiped away a couple of tears. She slipped out of the penthouse to give them privacy.

"I have missed you so much mama." Saaya said burying her nose into her mother's neck.

"I wanted you Saaya. I always wanted you and never wanted to leave you." She said holding her tightly.

"I know. I know papa kept me from you. He wanted me raised amongst the moth and he was adamant about it. Do you still love him?" she asked softly.

"I will always love Kenomaru." She said softly.

"What about Uncle Menomaru?" Saaya asked looking at her mother.

"I know he told you Saaya." She sighed.

"Kenomaru is my papa! Uncle Menomaru is a selfish bastard!" she cried angrily.

"Who loves you." Asuna pointed out.

"He may love me but he is not my papa. I will never call him that and he can rot in hell! He induced you into rutting because you told him no!" she hissed.

"What happened should never have happened but you are here and we all love you very much." Asuna stated firmly.

"Papa still loves you. I know he does but he is so proud." She said looking down,

"Your papa is done with me and has been that way for a long while. I accept that Saaya and you need to as well." Her mother stated firmly.

"Well I do not when I know what fools you both are. I feel horrid that you two quit being together at all because of me!" She snapped.

Saaya stepped over to the window and looked out over the city. Asuna came over and put her chin on Saaya's shoulder.

"I had been caught between them and I am sorry. I was never careless with your papa and your uncle managed to make me loose all inhibitions. I wronged Kenomaru but when he found out about you he was so happy. I remember him holding you and the look of absolute adoration. Whatever he had felt for me was nothing in comparison to you." She stated gently.

"Mama!" Saaya stated hugging her tightly.

They stayed talking for awhile and finally Saaya ported out. Asuna was curious as to where Mizuki was and she went down to Ayana's apartment. She let herself in and she could scent sickness. She went into the room and Mizuki was shaking her sister.

"I sent the shinigami to get Shinobu. She is not waking up haha." She said urgently.

Asuna sat and felt her head. She hissed as she was burning up. She looked up when her son and the shinigami came in. Maki looked at her and she growled.

"Shinobu, take Ayana to the hospital now. You shinigami will speak with me now!" Asuna barked.

Shinobu picked up Ayana and Mizuki ported on ahead. Maki was staring at a legend amongst warriors and she was pacing. She looked at him and she stared hard.

"You are in love with Ayana." She said bluntly.

"Hai." He nodded.

"What is your name?" she demanded.

"Ichinose Maki." He replied.

"Why is my daughter ill?" she asked.

"She was pregnant and did not wish to be. She took on Kariya herself and they injured each other badly." He said looking down.

"You did not sire her babe?" Asuna asked in a growl.

"No. The beast Kenpachi did. She apparently had a couple of mindless encounters with him." He said sighing.

"Take yourself and hide shinigami. This place is fixing to get nasty. This Kenpachi is a shinigami as well?" she demanded.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Go!" she commanded.

Maki bowed and shunpod away. Hikari was there instantly and she hugged her daughter.

"Chichi is in deep for restoring you but I am glad he did." She said gently.

"What is his punishment?" she asked concerned.

"Uncle Kaimei is hateful and he has banished chichi to another district. I sneak to see him though. You wish to go to the Seireitei?" she asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

Hikari held her hand and they appeared on her home plane. Asuna immediately went up to a shinigami.

"Take me to Kenpachi!" she growled furiously.

"Okay!" the man said putting up his hands.

She followed the shinigami and she was led to barracks. She suddenly grabbed the weapon of the shinigami and he yelled after her. She walked into the barracks and saw a very gorgeous shinigami. He had chin length hair and feather about his right eye. He stared at a silver haired goddess in his opinion and his throat was dry.

"Kenpachi? I will see him now!" she growled.

"My captain?" he asked raising his feathered brow.

"Hai now!" she snarled.

Zaraki heard the ruckus and came from the dojo. He was sweaty and he saw an onna that stole his breath as well. She turned her amber-brown eyes to him and they flashed red.

"You Kenpachi?" she demanded.

"Hai, who wants to know?" he asked amused.

"Do not smirk at me fool. You will die." She said glowering.

"Really? Another warrior onna? Come at me pretty onna." Zaraki said amused.

She grew furious and she dropped the weapon, she extended her hand and a katana slowly appeared. Asuna had bequeathed Kumosaiga to Yuzuna because she had suddenly in the midst generated her own; Konkisaiga. Zaraki's eyes widened and so did Yumichika; the power coming of the onna was tremendous.

"Who are you?" Zaraki demanded.

"Asuna." She said simply.

She moved suddenly and she whirled and stabbed him through the chest. Zaraki choked and lifted his zanpakuto to defend himself. Her sheer power demanded that he actually release his reiatsu. He saw a whip of green energy and it cut into him several places. They were clashing blades and the onna was ruthless in her attacks. He managed to cut into her and he saw her eyes get brighter red.

"Enough!" she hissed.

She stepped back and her fang disappeared in a show of yoki and great amounts of power rose up around her. Her features changed and she suddenly appeared in the midst of a small twister of energy. She was growling and snarling. Half the Seireitei showed up and Asuna began stalking Zaraki.

"Lady Asuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

She turned her head and growled at the Captain General and Byakuya was there. He could not believe the sheer power he felt and knew his wife had the same locked within her. Yamamoto moved forward and put a hand on her massive paw.

"Captain Kenpachi. What have you done to cause this great lady's ire?" The Captain General asked.

"I have no idea! She came in here ready to fight." Zaraki said in anger.

Asuna suddenly transformed and she moved quickly and punched Zaraki in the jaw and he went flying. She stood over him as he rubbed his jaw.

"You son of a whore!" she snarled.

"My lady! Please if you will." Yamamoto stated.

"I am not done Teruyoshi!" she yelled.

"Please do not kill my captain Asuna. Tell me why you are angry." He said calmly.

Asuna kneeled by Kenpachi and she held his chin in her grip. Her claws dug in and he challenged her with his eyes.

"I know you are strong shinigami but I promise you I am stronger. Never come near Ayana again or you will be a dead man." She hissed.

"I had no intentions!" he snapped.

"She is my daughter and Lord Ishin's eldest daughter; I will crush you beneath my foot if you cause her more pain." She said slashing his face with her claws.

"Lady Asuna!" Yamamoto called.

"Hai?" she said looking up.

"Please come with me my lady." He said firmly.

Asuna spit at Zaraki and she stood up. She walked past several shinigami and she looked at Byakuya.

"Your wife is with her sister who is gravely ill. I suggest you enter the real world and help her!" she snapped.

He nodded and she went to Yamamoto. They fell in step beside each other and she looked over at him.

"Why do you have this ridiculous parody of an appearance?" she asked.

"So I look wise and such. You know I am ancient." He laughed.

"Hai I know. This Kenpachi got Ayana pregnant and she ended it through battle. She lies in a hospital bed." She said in anger.

"Asuna, your pups are grown and can fend for themselves." He laughed.

"I do not find it funny Teruyoshi! She is my daughter!" She hisses.

"You would could kill, murder, and cause all manner of mayhem for your pups. Look, I need Kenpachi in his post as we have other problems besides Bounts. Now go beat him up but do not kill him." He said flatly.

"Show me your true appearance." She demanded.

He sighed and his visage changed. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"I never thanked you for all you did. You did so much with so little effort." She stated.

"Ah well. I liked you." He said smirking.

"I mean it my friend; you never asked for anything and I honor my word." She stated.

"I am fine my friend. It has been a long time since I accompanied you to Italy and along time since I founded the Academy." He smiled.

"So there has always been shinigami just not organized like this." She said in understanding.

"Correct. I need to revert now. I have no wish to have my subordinates think I am not scary." He laughed.

She moved to stand in front of him and she lifted his chin. He stared into her eyes and he swallowed back his emotions. Kaito was in love with her and the wraith was a good friend.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I may call upon your fang in the near future. It seems your family is to be tied to the Seireitei." He managed.

"Hai. I owe you for many things Teruyoshi. Is your surname really Yamamoto?" she asked running a finger along his cheek.

"Hai. I have several names." He muttered.

"I await your summons." She said stepping back and bowing.

She ported away and he looked away a moment. He took on his elderly appearance that he used most of the time. He had spent time with her in the past and he had been captivated. He sighed and put her from his thoughts. He had much bigger issues to contend with and Aizen was one.

Asuna appeared near the melee she had caused and she saw another white haired shinigami. He had a kind face and she was curious if there was any relation between Yamamoto and himself. He turned his brown eyes to her and he smiled a little.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Captain Ukitake." He said bowing.

"I am Lady Asuna Orlovich. You are ill." She stated.

"I am afraid I retained my illness from my previous life. You are a very amazing warrior." He said softly.

"Thank you. May I ask a question?" she asked.

'

"Hai." He nodded.

"Do you know Teruyoshi?" she asked.

"I know not the name." he said shaking his head.

"You look like him." She said looking him up and down.

"I should like to meet this Teruyoshi then." He said intrigued.

"You may already have. Good day Captain Ukitake." She said bowing.

"Please stay. I am curious about you." He said blushing a little.

"Offer me tea then." She said smirking.

"This way." He said as she walked beside him.

They walked back to Thirteenth Division and Hikari suddenly appeared.

"Hello Jyuushiro!" She said smirking.

"Hikari? How have you been?" Ukitake said grinning.

"Hanging around. Jyuushiro this is my haha!" she said grinning wider.

"Your mother? Kamis!" he said shocked.

"Hai. Gorgeous is she not?" Hikari said hugging her mother.

"Hikari!" Asuna growled.

"So serious Jyuushiro. Have fun." She said fading away.

"She hangs around the Seireitei often?" she asked the shinigami captain.

"She has been known to have relationships with some of the shinigami." He said blushing.

"Does Kaito know?" She asked raising a brow.

"I do not know. No, she is just a friend of mine." He said blushing madly.

"I did not question that Captain Ukitake." She said sitting on a pillow.

She watched the shinigami pour the tea and handed her a cup. She sipped the hot liquid and he sat down. She could sense his breathing was a little labored and she set down her tea. She moved closer and listened carefully. She was not touching him but listening to the rattling in his chest.

"You are fixing to enter an episode. You probably should rest Ukitake-san." She said softly.

"Thank you. It is nice to know it will happen. How is it you are here?" he asked.

"Kenpachi and my daughter, Ayana apparently had a short liaison and she became pregnant." She stated.

"That is unfortunate. He is a reckless man." He said sipping his tea.

"She faced Kariya by herself. I was told she inflicted quite a bit of damage. Let me show you to your room Ukitake-san. You are breathing harder." She said standing.

"I have been battling more than normal. Thank you." He said taking her hand.

She dipped into his mind and she ported them to his estate. He seemed surprised but he moved slowly towards his room. He suddenly began coughing badly and she held him up. He finally stopped and looked at her gratefully. She helped him into his room and he lay down on his bed.

"Your haori is bloodied. Let me help you." She said gently.

"I am normally not quite this bad." He tried laughing.

"This disease you have is relentless. I have seen ningen succumb to it too many times. There you are. Do you have sleep hakama?" she asked.

"Hai but this is fine." He stated blushing.

"Nonsense Ukitake-san. Where are they?" she asked.

"In my beaureu there." He indicated with a long finger.

Asuna stood and went to the drawers and pulled out a pair of sleep pants. She brought them back and helped him out of his black hakama. She kept a neutral face and helped him get into the pants. She tied back his long white hair and he closed his eyes.

"I hope to see you again Ukitake-san." She said softly in his ear.

"Jyuushiro please." He said softly.

"Hai Jyuushiro. Please rest and take care of yourself." She stated gently.

"I am sorry that Kenpachi was a horse's rear end. Thank you for your kindness." He said in a weak voice.

She kissed his cheek and stepped back. His eyes opened a little and he smiled softly.

"Thank you. Get well Jyuushiro as I shall like to finish that tea." She said porting out.

He stared at the spot she had been in and he was fascinated. He found her beautiful but he never engaged the opposite sex simply because it took so much effort. He sighed and fell into a fevered sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna wandered amongst the ruins of the mansion that the Bount leader had been in. A young man with reddish orange hair was leading her around. He was a cocky and arrogant young man and she liked him instantly.

"I saw him leave right as she was thrown across that spindle over there." He pointed.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen." He said lifting his head.

"Well Kurosaki Ichigo; you are an amazing young man." She said lifting her nose to scent the air.

"Thanks." He said running a hand through his hair.

"He was bleeding. I am changing form; hop on." She said as she changed form suddenly.

Ichigo covered his mouth in awe and made a loud noise.

"Damn! You're a pretty inu." He said dumbly.

She barked and lowered herself. He climbed on her back and she began running.

"Hold on! Damn you're fast!" he said hanging onto her fur.

She was following the blood but it ended suddenly at the outskirts of the town and a path that led into the wilderness. She lowered her nose and began scenting more. She growled as she scented something and Ichigo jumped down. He was in his shinigami state and he yelled out bankai. His attire and a flourish of power erupted. She changed form and extended her hand. Konkisaiga appeared and she saw the Bount leader. He seemed shocked at their appearance. He suddenly rushed them and nothing was spoken. Asuna moved as swiftly as the Bount and the shinigami. Ichigo and the Bount were going at each other and Kariya was throwing wind attacks that cut like knives.

"Tenza Zangetsu!" Ichigo cried.

The sheer amount of raw reiatsu was staggering and they kept at each other. Kariya managed to wound Ichigo and she came up behind him. She shoved her fang through him as her yoki was swirling around it. Kariya yelled in tremendous pain and rushed forward. She used her will and threw him but he caught himself. His midsection was bleeding and he disappeared.

"Vermin!" she growled.

"Man that was awesome!" Ichigo said grinning.

"You should not be so quick to battle Kurosaki-kun. You need to see your opponent and his plans." She stated extending her hand and her fang disappeared.

"What was that energy?" he asked.

"It is called yoki. It is like your reiatsu." She explained.

"You're a badass with that thing." He said sheathing his zanpakuto.

"You are good as well but you need to refine your technique. You have much ability and power but you need to channel it." She said raising a brow.

"You gonna train me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hai, I will. Come to Tokyo tomorrow then." She said bowing.

"You serious?" he asked shocked.

"I do not joke about training Kurosaki-kun. I have lived for nearly five centuries. I shall see you on the morrow." She said bowing again.

She ported out and appeared at the hospital. She saw Ichinose by Ayana's bed and he was holding her hand.

"You are choosing to stand by her; I suggest you stand by us all." She said candidly.

"Master Kariya has a vision and I agree with it. The Soul Society has grown careless and callous. They let men like Kenpachi Zaraki lead." He stated in a low voice.

"I agree about the Kenpachi fellow but understand Ayana has had pain. She fills pain with excess and it gets her into trouble. I saw her mate fall trying to save her and myself. The ningen were relentless and she was desperately trying to help her older brother. Yasunari put himself between her and several hundred ningen. She had already been injured and he took several bullets intended for her and me. He was so riddled with the foul weapons that he died almost instantly. They had formed a soul bond and she fell as well. It is difficult to get over and her babe perished not long after." She explained.

"I shall not fight you all but I will not stop fighting the shinigami." He said meeting her eyes.

"Rest assured Kenpachi knows that I am displeased. The Captain General is an old friend of mine." She said bowing.

"Yamamoto?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. You should move on soon as I am sure Kuchiki will be here soon." She stated.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked surprised.

"Ayana's uncle was my sire's enemy and my greatest and dearest love. Go now." She stated.

He nodded and leaned over and kissed her forehead. He shunpod out and she sat beside Ayana's bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna was stripped down to just a sports bra and jog shorts as she was sparring the Kurosaki boy. They were circling each other as they clashed their blades. She was very impressed with the strength of the boy and his general power. She had gotten information on him from Byakuya and the shinigami noble had told her that this boy had reiatsu in abundance and was extremely powerful. Byakuya had rolled his eyes as he had said it. She smiled at him and his chest was heaving as they fought.

"Lift your elbow and step back Kurosaki-kun." She commanded.

"Can you quit that? Call me Ichigo, sheesh." He said doing as she said.

"Alright Ichigo. Block!" she yelled.

She spun and her fang hit his zanpakuto over and over. He ducked a vicious blow and turned quickly and struck her fang with force. The vibrations rang through the blade and up her arm. She growled softly as pain erupted in her fingers. Asuna jumped over him and landed crouched and brought her fang up and caught his chin. A little blood welled up from the small cut. He stepped back and pointed his weapon and she suddenly snapped her hand to the side and his zanpakuto went flying. He looked outraged and actually jumped her. He was tackling her and she began growling. She was actually having a great time as the boy tried to win. She grabbed his wrists and he growled in fury.

"You leave yourself open when you loose your temper. Draw yourself back and channel your anger." She said in instruction.

"Yeah well you used your voodoo powers to make it unfair." He groused.

"All is fair. You use your bankai when you need. I use my yoki the same. Come Ichigo let us get something to drink." She said as he got off of her.

She had a gleam of perspiration all over her and Ichigo turned his head. She was incredibly pretty but he knew she was way off limits. She turned her head as she heard his thoughts. She smiled and was flattered that he found her desirable. She handed him a bottle of water and he threw his head back and chugged it. She took sips of hers and he flopped onto his butt.

"We shall run next Ichigo. Do not let your heart rate down. You will be begging for sleep when I am done with you." She said smirking.

"Slave driver!" he groused.

She extended her hand and she pulled him up. He grunted and he suddenly took off. She growled again in excitement. She took off in a run behind and she caught up with him. They were jogging through Tokyo in the early evening and he was a competitive and she gloried in it.

"Whoever makes it to the tea house last has to pay!" she said grinning.

"You're on!" he grinned.

They ran normally and without their abilities. They made it almost the same time. Ichigo barely edged her out and she laughed. She leaned down and pulled some yen from her shoe.

"Tacky I know. Come Ichigo." She said as they entered.

"Yeah." He nodded.

They ordered tea and she sat down. She could hear his thoughts and she looked away. She suppressed a smile and turned back.

"I have other lessons to teach you Ichigo, so drink up." She said firmly.

He downed the tea and grimaced. She downed hers as well and took him to an alley. She ported back to the dojo and decided to put him through more of a work out. She sat down cross legged and closed her eyes.

"What the hell? You gonna teach me how to meditate?" he asked in disbelief.

"I am going to teach you how to shield your thoughts. I am so glad you think my backside is enticing." She said smirking.

"You telepathic or something?" he asked turning bright red.

"Hai. Very telepathic and I have been hearing a steady stream of your thoughts." She said smiling.

"Oh shit." He said beet red.

"Please rest assured I am not offended. If I was four hundreds years younger then I may consider." She said winking.

"Kamis." He said looking away.

"Sit!" she commanded.

"What were you like when you were young?" he asked sitting.

"Wild. I have a twin brother and my best friend from childhood was a noblemen's son. We were inseparable and caused much damage and mischief." She said smiling fondly.

"Yeah I get as wild as beating up hollows or Bount." He said in a grumpy tone.

"I too was born with amazing amounts of yoki like you have with reiatsu. It took time to fully develop." She explained.

"Look, I am sorry I was thinking those things." He said crossing his legs.

"You are young and male. Do not apologize for that. Now if you had imagined me in a certain position." She said chuckling.

"Oh Kamis. Now I will be totally red faced around you." He stated sheepishly.

"Close your eyes Ichigo." She stated.

He did as she told him and she leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"You need to see a block. A wall if you will. Visualize the wall and try to think the most suggestive thing you can." She said softly.

She saw him do as she said and she could not hear his thoughts. He was turning red so she figured it was good. She laughed softly and a shudder went down his spine. She sat back and closed her eyes.

"My chichi taught me that you have to stay calculated in battle; you can have hatred and rage in you but channel it." She commanded.

"Hai. Yoruichi said the same thing when I was training for bankai." He muttered.

"Interesting. I see her in your mind and she is quite lovely." Asuna said smiling.

"I am shielding right?" he said turning red.

"It is slipping. Close your eyes Ichigo." She demanded.

"I am tired!" he groaned.

"Concentrate Kurosaki!" she commanded.

"Fine!" he groused.

They sat there and she began to release her yoki in warm waves. It was meant to calm and lull him into a meditative state. He suddenly pulled his tee shirt off and he was sweating badly.

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hot as hell in here suddenly." He said wiping his brow.

"I will pull back my yoki." She stated.

"Yeah that would be great." He said sarcastically.

"Get your zanpakuto so that I may teach you respect." She growled.

"I'm sorry; you look like you're in your twenties at the most. It's kind of hard to see you as this really old onna." He said bluntly.

"I am not old for a youkai. I was over a century before I had sex." She said as bluntly.

"Man you are something. Okay, I am gonna go home now." He said standing.

"What are you so nervous about?" she asked standing.

"You just say whatever; I kinda have school tomorrow anyway." He shrugged.

"You may sleep here and I port you in the morning." She said raising a brow.

"Here in the dojo?" he asked dumbly.

"No, I have a residence within this building." She said laughing.

"Sure I guess. You have any food?" he asked.

"I am sure the kitchen is stocked. I do not cook so I do not know." She shrugged.

She took his elbow and ported them to her penthouse apartment across the hall from Mizuki's, He looked around and he was suitably impressed.

"Your family has more modest accomadations?" she asked.

"Hai. You know it's my dad and my twin sisters. My mother died awhile back. My dad is a moron." He said as he went to her kitchen.

He opened the fridge and found foods of all kinds. He hooted and hollered as he began taking things out of the fridge and piling it on the counter. He saw her stretch and head to a bedroom. He kept a rein on his thoughts but he saw her stripping out of the sports bra and shorts. His face turned red as he looked away. She was not modest at all it seemed and he made himself a turkey sandwich with all the trimmings. He turned his back and ate the meal. He wanted a shower and the couch looked nicer then his bed at home. She came out in a robe and he could see the outline of her breasts. He shook his head and looked down.

"Have you been with an onna?" she asked suddenly.

"Naw. I am a normal teen though." He said embarrassed.

She looked at the food and drifted over to the turkey; she scented it and picked some up. She darted her tongue out to taste it and Ichigo got up and ran to the shower. He turned on cold water and got his run amuck hormones under control. He did this around Rukia as well and he became a mess at times. She slipped into the bathroom and tapped the glass.

"I am scenting you Ichigo and it is getting to me." She said honestly.

"What ages were you considered a teenager?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Thirties until I was nearly seventy." She replied.

"Damn. Okay can you kinda get out?" he asked.

She said nothing and slipped her arm in and turned on the hot water. He groaned and felt so much better.

"I can get you some ice to put in your undergarments if need be." She said giggling.

He heard the door slam and he breathed evenly. She was so sure of herself and confident in all manner of things. She had the body of a goddess and he was horny as hell. He put his pants back on and he went to her couch and laid on it. She had laid out a pillow and a blanket that probably cost more yen then he had ever seen. She was in her bed and enjoying the scent of his arousal. It was honest and based off of lust. She fell asleep and was awoken later after listening to muffled moaning. She got up and put her short robe on. She went to the common area and he was asleep but he was moaning as if in the midst of passion. She watched his face and it was stunning. She tried to squash the desire she was feeling as it was absolutely wrong. She watched his hands grip the blanket and she leaned down near his neck. She took in his scent and decided to help him finish his dream. She did not touch him but just sat near him. He suddenly let loose a soulful groan and she saw him writher more in the midst of his unconscious state. She was applying the illusion and telekinesis to his groin. He gasped in his breath as his hips arched suddenly. He woke up and stared over at her. She was not touching him at all and he was moaning as if a whore. His brown eyes were glazed over in lust and she applied more.

"What is this?" he managed.

"You are dreaming or at least you were." She murmured.

"Kamis! Damn, I need more. More!" he grunted.

"Surrender to it Ichigo. Do not fight it. Take this as a lesson. Relax." She said in a soothing voice.

She motioned with her hand and he felt as if he was buried to the hilt; he shamelessly thrust his hips and his face had broken out into a sweat.

"Awe FUCK." He cried out as he arched his body.

He jerked hard as his body became spent and he closed his eyes. It had felt so damn good and she had not physically touched him. He looked over at her and her eyes were red.

"What's up?" he asked suddenly.

"Your scent is delicious. I want to taste you." She growled.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

She jerked the blanket back and pulled down his sleep pants. She lowered her head and bathed in his scent of climax. She flicked her tongue and Ichigo closed his eyes. She licked him clean and pulled her head back.

"I am inu that is why." She said at his unspoken thought.

"You did that to me?" he asked in a shaky tone.

"Hai. I should not have but your dream was vivid. I shall see you in the morning." She said bowing.

"Yeah." He said closing his eyes again.

He fell asleep after having had the incredible orgasm. He slept like a log until he was shaken awake. He sat up and he saw the sun.

"What time is it?" he asked panicked.

"It is seven. What time do your classes start?" she asked.

"In like fifteen minutes. Damnit!" he cursed.

She took his elbow and saw his home. They ported to his room and he quickly gathered his school clothes. He dressed in his bathroom and jumped out. He put his shoes on and then grabbed his backpack.

"Could you take me there?" he asked hopefully.

"Hai. I expect you in Tokyo again tonight. You have the strength to match mine. I want you to best me fairly. I will expect you there by six." She said flatly.

"Hai sensei." He smirked as he bowed.

She took his arm and she ported him to his school. He thanked her and ran towards the institution. She smirked and realized he was a lot like her. She would enjoy training him further but would have to refrain from touching him in the future.

A/n: The next couple of chapters are going to focus heavily on Asuna and her past and present. This story is heavily imbedded in 'I am the Moon' but I am trying to make this more stand alone. Please R and R as I love hearing from you all and you know who you are, thank you so much for the questions…I promise some familiar faces very soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

The Sensei and the Student

They were clashing blades in the fields outside of the Western Palace. Ichigo had been astonished that the inu palace was never bothered or discovered. Barriers were in place to keep the modern world out. Asuna was wearing a purple hakama and white tank top as she weaved around him. Asuna knew her father was near but she did not want to scare the kid so she just sparred.

"Come Ichigo, hit harder! Your opponents will not be so merciful. You will not hurt me as I am not a ningen." She said in a loud tone.

"You know you talk too much sometimes." He snapped.

"As if you do not? You speak out of your backside when you should use your head." She said in retort.

"Yeah well at least I don't act all superior!" he snapped again.

"I am superior Ichigo and so are you. My father is on the hill. Stop and go to your knee before him. He is the lord of all the inu." She said going to her knee.

Ichigo did as she said and a male appeared that looked strikingly like the onna he had nicknamed 'sensei'. His head was bowed and Asuna looked up. Her father cupped her chin and kissed her forehead. It was so unlike him that she looked shocked.

"My lord are you alright?" she asked.

"This Sesshomaru is well. I am well indeed. Carry on but boy you need more strength in your thrusts." He said as he drifted away.

Ichigo looked over at Asuna and she was smiling. She stood and he followed suit.

"He was impressed with your skill or he would have said nothing at all. Let us take an hour respite. Since you do not have school tomorrow then you shall stay here." She stated drying off with a towel.

She threw him one and he wiped off the sweat. Asuna walked towards the palace but she diverted to a massive shrine. She went to her knees before the many names and began speaking Japanese of old. He was uncomfortable as she did so and her fingers lingered over some of the Kanji.

"Who are these people?" he asked softly.

"This is my daughter Hana. Here lie my twins; Hiroto and Kazuo and this is my other twins Nori and Ken'ichi. This is one of my mates Yuuta and this is my nursemaid Mayu. Here is Lord Quon Hu and Prince Shezmu." She explained.

"How many mates did you have?" he asked surprised.

"The times were different then Ichigo. I was a ruler and I was allowed to take as many mates as I wished." She shrugged.

"Wow. You miss them?" he asked softly.

"Hai. Hana is in Soul Society but as you know she remains the age she was when she died. She is happy though and that is what matters." She said smiling at him.

"So what did you rule?" he asked as they walked.

"I was the ruler of Shanghai, Western Qinghai, Hong Kong, the Northern Islands, and Zhejiang." She said in remembrance.

"You are that onna?" he asked shocked.

"How do you know of me?" she asked.

"You are a myth and stories were written about a ghostly onna who controlled like tons of lands and had many, many men." He said putting hands in his pockets.

"Well that is amusing. Come Ichigo as we can find a meal and some rest." She said softly.

"Did you really have a harem?" he asked.

"In a sense. I had my share of lovers Ichigo." She said smirking at him.

"How come?" he asked kicking a rock.

"I am not full inu. I am half kiang shi." She said meeting his eyes.

"Vampire?" he asked stunned.

"In a sense hai but kiang shi live in the sun and have offspring. We are not the walking dead." She said amused.

"So you are like oversexed?" he asked sheepishly.

She burst out laughing and took his arm. They walked in silence until they reached the palace. She took him to Great Hall and ordered some soup brought. She poured him some sake and herself as well. He looked shocked but he downed it as did she. She was comfortable amongst the entire splendor and Ichigo was in awe of all the beautiful and ancient things. Asuna looked up and saw Lady Augusta in the doorway and she too seemed wistful. She came in and sat down across from Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki." She said sweetly.

"Hi." He said blushing.

"Ichigo this is my mother." Asuna said amused.

"Your mother? You look the same age!" he said shocked.

"I am nearly a thousand years old Ichigo Kurosaki. Your food is here and I hope you enjoy our home." Augusta said standing.

Asuna watched her mother leave and she looked back at Ichigo with tears in her eyes. She smiled and patted his hand. She poured herself more sake and began eating her soup. Ichigo was overwhelmed in everything and he was realizing the youkai were really no different from mortals except they lived a freaking long time.

"You mind if I have a little more sake?" he asked.

"If you think you can handle it. I will not allow you to get drunk." She said raising a brow.

"Yeah I can handle a little liquor." He said bristling.

"You have consumed spirits before?" she asked sitting back.

"I am mortal sensei not an idiot." He said crossing his arms.

"You are also sixteen." She said raising her brow.

"Nearly seventeen and hai I am young but I have a lot on my back." He said picking up the bottle and pouring more sake.

"Hai that you do. I did as well at one time." She said getting more.

"You see yourself in me." He said in realization.

"Some. Your past is more modest but only the Emperor of Japan can rival this splendor." She said honestly.

"How many kids did you have?" he asked.

"Many. You must understand that most were born over a long while. It seems ridiculous to you but my lifespan allows for a bigger family." She said sipping her sake.

"I do not think it ridiculous but it must be kinda nice." He admitted.

"It can be but my children argue like any siblings but they are more lethal." She said laughing.

"You have a favorite?" he asked.

"No. I am closer to some just because they are around but I love them all." She said downing her sake.

"How did those in the shrine die?" he asked.

"My mate Ishin is kumo. He is Ayana's sire by the way. There was a Prussian kumo who wanted him and all his lands. She decided to rid herself of my pups and try to take him. She died in childbirth; Katsu never met his birth mother and I am his mother. He knows not the truth and I would not hurt him that way." She said shrugging.

"So she had them killed?" he asked softly.

"Hai. I was nearly crushed unto death. Mizuki and Karu found the twins dead and Ayana was gutted. She was still a toddler and Kaito brought her back." She said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Kamis!" he said in a monotone.

"It was four hundred years ago. Your mother is dead?" she asked.

"Hai. She was killed by a hollow." He said looking away.

"I am sorry. When I was in Soul Society I knew of these Hollows. It is hard to loose someone you love." She said softly.

Their eyes met and she turned away first. He was too mature for his age and she berated herself for caring too much.

"Finish eating as we have endurance sparring next." She said standing.

"Do not leave please." He stated grabbing her hand.

"Hai." She whispered.

She sat down and poured more sake. He ate with gusto and drank freely. She knew damn well they were both inebriated but she led him to the dojo. She held out her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. He pulled a katana from the wall and whirled fast. They clashed blades and the exercise was to last the longest. Asuna was sweating badly as they continued to strike back and forth. He stepped back and stripped his shirt and began circling her again.

"Do you still dream Ichigo?" she asked.

"A lot and about a lot of things." He retorted.

"What do you dream about?" she asked smirking.

"Kicking Kariya's ass and Byakuya's ass again." He said evilly.

"You beat Kuchiki-sama?" she asked shocked.

"Hai. Kicked his ass right into Fourth Division." He snickered.

Asuna stopped and stared at the youth. He looked suddenly sheepish as they stared at each other. She stepped forward and ran her hands over his chest and he sucked in his breath. She leaned forward and ran her tongue along his clavicle. He was breathing harder and he held her shoulders.

"Your reiatsu is in your very pores." She said looking up.

"Why did you do that?" he asked catching his breath.

"Scent and taste are important to inu Ichigo. Your taste tells me many things." She said stepping back.

"Like what?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"You have a blood lust at times. There is something in you that you have a hard time controlling." She stated searching his eyes.

"I have had enough for one day sensei." He said bowing.

"Ichigo, what is it?" she asked holding his hand.

"I am tired and I think drunk." He said stepping back.

She walked forward and trapped him against the dojo wall. She was very drunk too she realized and she leaned forward and began licking along his throat. His hands went to the back of her head and he released a shuddered breath. Her eyes were red already as she scented a power within him unlike anything she had ever felt. His youth was amazing and slipped her fangs into his throat and he nearly swooned. She was sure to make it feel incredible. His blood was laced with incredible power and she released his throat. She licked her lips and he stared down at her.

"You take in blood?" he asked.

"I can. Are you alright?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. I just imagined something." He said blushing madly.

"What do you think you imagined Ichigo?" she asked.

"It felt like that night in your apartment a couple of weeks ago." He said in a shaky voice.

"It is my yoki Ichigo. I have domain over almost any psi ability there is. It is the kiang shi blood in me. I can produce my yoki in several forms." She stated getting antsy.

"You really are powerful." He said in awe.

"Hai. So are you." She said staring at his lips.

Ichigo groaned and leaned forward and caught her lips. She tried to stop herself but she was caught up in his lips. Her hands went through his short red hair and she began to loose it. She ripped her lips from his and breathed harder.

"Go." She barked.

"Hai." He said extracting himself from her limbs.

"Ichigo, I will show you some chambers." She said with her eyes closed.

"Why can't you look at me?" he demanded.

She opened her eyes and stared at him. He did not flinch as he stared at her crimson gaze. She moved away and he followed her. She led him to some chambers near hers and left him suddenly. He was thoroughly confused at himself and her. He hit a wall and slipped into the room. Asuna had gone to the forest and changed form. She took off in run to get rid of some of her energy. She was adjusting too well to the modern era. She took down a deer and tore it to pieces. She felt another inu and looked up. Osamu was also in his true form and she yipped in happiness. He ran over to her and they were barking and yipping at the other. Osamu had become a widower again after Aileana had died in childbirth. He had totally withdrawn from his family and had stayed in Scotland for the longest time. Her brother was still single and it seemed back to his old ways. His pups were all grown; all ten of them. She changed form and he did too. He hugged her tightly and swung her around in a circle. He kept kissing her forehead and she laughed.

"Kamis when I felt you! Asuna by the Kamis you are here!" he said hugging her to him tightly.

"I missed you brother. I realized when I fell that we would not feel each other anymore. I have missed you so much!" she said sobbing into his shirt.

"Hey it is okay now! You are here and I do not feel like a hermit anymore. Big sis is home!" he said holding her tightly.

She felt and scented his tears as well. They saw their sire and his eyes were reflecting his emotions. He moved on and they walked back towards the palace. They were lost in discussion as their lives flooded from their lips. She went back to the Great Hall and they proceeded to get terribly drunk as they laughed and cried together. They finally went back to her chambers and they curled up around the other as they had as young pups.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was up with the sun and his head hurt like hell. He snuck into her rooms and she was passed out with a male inu. He stared at them and knew they must be twins. There was too strong a resemblance between them. He began to slip away and she lifted her head.

"You are brazen Ichigo." She murmured.

"Yeah well you said be up early. I am gonna have to get back to Karakura tonight. I have homework." He said in a forced tone.

"I will be up in a moment." She said softly.

Ichigo was shielding heavily and he had made up his mind he was going to follow through with something. She was up and in the dojo in a few minutes. She had on a pair black jog pants and another sports bra. She held out her hand and her fang appeared. His features were impassive and he grabbed her. She looked surprised and he began kissing her deeply. His hands were tangled in her hair and she had to wrap her legs around his hips. He had kissed plenty of girls but this was not a girl; she was a full grown onna who had lived almost five of his lifetimes. Ichigo was alternately nibbling her lower lip and mating his tongue to hers. She was growling and finally he tore his lips away from hers.

"I don't do anything half ass." He said in a low tone.

"This is not a course you should be wanting Ichigo." She said breathlessly.

"Tell me what to do in a dojo, not in my choices. You know I am considered legally an adult soon. I have had to be grown up for a long time." He said looking hard at her.

"Put me down and let us practice before I loose you for the next few days to your school." She said in a neutral tone.

He pulled the strap down from her sports bra and lightly kissed the exposed part of her breast. She undid her legs and he set her down.

"I'll make a wager." He said grinning.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I fight you in my shinigami form and it'll be no holds bar. I win then I get to do what I want. You win then I will shut my mouth." He said meeting her eyes.

"Okay." She agreed.

"I meet you in the field." He said.

She ported out to the field and she held her fang. Ichigo appeared and he was in his shinigami form. She crouched down and intended to win. She knew herself and she would take the youth.

"Bankai Tenza Zangetsu!" he cried.

She watched as his spiritual pressure changed him and his zanpakuto. She readied herself and he came at her at incredible speeds. She had to block in order not to be hit. She had to will him back to even move. Her eyes widened as he again came at her. A wave in the shape of a crescent moon came at her and she erected a barrier to deflect it. This ningen, this soul reaper rivaled on any level as she released the Supaida Nami through her fang. Ichigo easily bypassed it and jumped on her. She threw him over her shoulder and Zangetsu and Konkisaiga clashed. She saw the determination in his eyes and she knew she could not let him win. She twisted around and released her Dakkasou. He ducked and tripped her. She managed to roll and back flip and landed low. She threw small wave after wave from her hands and Ichigo dodged them. She whirled again and their blades rang out. She began shoving him backwards with brute strength and his geta dug into the earth.

"You will not win Ichigo!" she snarled.

"Like hell I won't!" he yelled.

"Give it up shinigami." She cried.

"No!" he growled.

He brought his blade around and it knocked her fang just right and out of her hand. She created her energy whip and wrapped it around his wrist and pulled on it. He jerked back harder and she fell against him. He dropped Zangetsu and held her face in his hands and began kissing her again. She was lost in the feel of him and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled them down to their knees and he began kissing her neck and throat. He pulled on her sports bra and exposed her breasts. He gave her a heated gaze and cupped her one mound and ran his thumb over her nipple.

"Ichigo, this is a mistake. This is not my purpose." She moaned.

"Maybe it's mine." He growled.

"Oh Kamis." She groaned.

He had lowered his head and tongued at her tit. Her eyes closed as he ran his tongue around and suckled it lightly. The young man had obviously been experienced at some things. She was melting in his arms as he explored her body with his lips and tongue. He could not think as he ran his hands over her toned and gorgeous body. He leaned her back and he only wanted to slip into her heat at that moment. He was not shielding and he wanted her to see his thoughts. She arched her body as fingers lightly brushed her lips. He slipped his finger through her lips to slip into her. She began shaking hard as he explored her center. He was so honest in his feelings and explorations that she was mewling for him. He pressed his thumb against her nub and she raised her head.

"Ichigo. Kamis this is wrong." She groaned.

"Who says? You said you were a young youkai." He said in a husky tone.

"Hai, I am but you are really young even for a mortal." She cried as his finger grazed her g spot.

"I want to see you. I want to be here and spar you. I do not want be in Karakura Town." He stated with conviction.

He was massaging both erogenous zones and she had a powerful climax. She was breathless as it took her by surprise. He lifted his hand and stared at it for a second and ended up sucking his own digit into his mouth. Her chest heaved as she watched him. He lowered his head and began tasting her. She arched her neck and cried out again as he ran his tongue over her opening and his fingers explored more. She was growling out as she was consumed. He stripped out of his shinigami uniform suddenly and pressed his magnificent body against hers. She ran her hands up his toned back and had to push down her need to throw him down and claim him. He pressed his lips to hers and began slowly kissing her and she fighting back growls. He mated his tongue to hers again and she was nearly mindless. She felt his fingers separate her lips and he pushed into her. She watched him shake hard as he adjusted to the feeling.

"Ichigo?" she asked in a strained whisper.

"You feel so fucking good." He groaned out.

She whimpered and he pulled back and thrust hard in her. Her vaginal walls gripped him tightly and his face was red in his effort. Her yoki had begun to flow and he felt it. He pushed his chest up a little and he rotated his pelvis and she screamed his name. The ache in his groin was being matched by another ache from within him. He flared his reiatsu to relieve the unbearable pressure. She yelled out again and the pulling back and forth became great. His head was lowered as he moved in and out from her core in an attempt to quench his need.

His stroking was causing her waves of pleasure and she was going to explode again. She had clamped her jaws shut and was flexing her fingers to try and not gouge him. He was moaning her name in a desperate tone and she tightened on him as much as she could.

"Oh Kami!" he cried as he thrust madly.

He lightly pinched and rolled her clit and she held him tightly within her. Her walls quivered around his cock and she cried out in a loud growl and he scrunched up his gorgeous face.

"Damn!" he cursed as he thrust twice more and buried himself into her heat.

Both of them were covered in sweat and he laid his head on her chest as he came down from his high.

"You feel so good." He said sleepily.

"You do too." She murmured.

"Ichigo. Wake up." She said softly shaking him.

"No, not yet. I am still hard." He said still sleepily.

"Ichigo." She said trying to rouse him.

"I don't want to move." He groaned.

"As delightful as this is, I assure you but it is not practical." She sighed.

"I won." He grinned down at her.

"Barely and do not get cocky." She growled.

"You seemed to like it when I did this." He said rotating his hips.

"Hai!" she moaned out.

"You're gonna tell me this can't happen again and I am gonna get pissed. Kamis you feel so fucking good." He groaned out.

"Ichigo!" she sighed out in passion.

They ended up again giving into their lusts and she ported them back to his chambers. His body was there and it spooked her to see it. He stepped in and came to. He smirked up at her and she smiled softly. She pulled him up and he pulled her to him. He squeezed her backside and she closed her eyes.

"Ichigo this must not occur again." She said running her hand through his hair.

"Yeah sure." He said in disbelief.

He pulled away and grabbed his things. She took his arm and she ported him to Karakura Town. He turned to stare at her and she bowed.

"I'll see you Monday night in Tokyo." He said with his cocky grin.

"Hai. I will be there." She nodded.

He took off and she had to lean against a wall of a building. He had been very, very good at rutting and he was magnificent in all ways. She shook her head and she knew herself, he would convince her to give in again. She ported to Tokyo and fell into her plush bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna was being immersed in the family business and had to admire her daughters. She was in her newly appointed office. She looked at the clock and Ichigo would be arriving from Karakura Town. They had gone Bount hunting and could find trace of them. She had met the mod souls in the animal plushes. In the past two weeks they had said nothing about their encounter. She looked up and there was a good looking man. His was very light brown and he had strange eyes that were a mix of several brown. His features were chiseled and he wore very expensive suiting.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Trevor Danning. Mizuki Kuchiki has been avoiding me and I am fixing to lodge a complaint with the Japanese government over corporate espionage." He said in anger.

"I would suggest no threatening this company or my family neko." She said standing.

She bore no markings but Danning could feel raw yoki seeping from the woman. It hit him what Kariya had said.

"You're her mother!" he exclaimed.

"I am Lady Asuna Orlovich cur and I do not like being threatened. You think the name of my enemy and I think I should throw you out that window!" she said moving with inhuman speed.

Her hand was around his throat and he looked nervous.

"Where is Kariya?" she hissed.

"I have no idea." He growled.

"You are a form of neko, what are you?" she asked.

"A puma." He said tearing at her claws.

"Well Mister Danning you may get back on an airplane and go back to America and never approach us again or I will crush you? Do you understand me? Mizuki is by far too nice in dealing with worthless vermin." She said throwing him.

Ichigo stepped in and he looked down at the youkai.

"Need the trash taken out?" he asked sarcastically.

"The neko was just leaving. Please Ichigo take a seat." Asuna said.

Danning got up and he was furious. He was also terrified of her power. There were rumors that Mizuki supposedly had more yoki then her mother but Danning did not see how. He retreated and knew his plans of corporate corruption were over. He would have to strike another way. He left in a hurry and did not look back.

Asuna poured some wine and handed it to Ichigo. He raised the glass and sipped it. She poured herself some and sat. She was looking at him and he was dressed very casually. Flashes of his rock hard muscles under his fingers kept flashing in her mind.

"Where you wanna hunt Bounts?" he asked.

"The mountains near Fuji." She said distracted.

"Okay. I brought some clothes to change but if I am in my shinigami state then it will not matter." He shrugged.

"Ichigo come here." She said softly.

He stood up and came over to her. He kneeled in front of her chair and she ran her hand through his red hair. His hair was incredibly soft but wild. Asuna was screaming in her mind to stop but she pulled him up and he looked hungry.

"We must try and maintain decorum." She said breathing hard.

"You want me like I want you sensei." He groused.

"It is wrong!" she cried.

"Get yourself hung up on my age again. I am ready to hunt Bounts." He said standing and backing away.

She sighed and heard a knock on her door. She called out come and Mizuki entered with Byakuya. Ichigo and Mizuki's husband eyed each other coolly. Both onna noticed and she bowed before them.

"I received word of Bount activity." She said perusing Ichigo.

"Thank you. Kuchiki-sama you can accompany Ichigo and I." Asuna commanded.

"Pardon? Mother, I am going too!" she cried.

"No you are not. You are starting to show Mizuki and I will not have you experience another loss of such magnitude." She said flatly.

Byakuya looked smug and Mizuki growled. She got even more pissed off when she saw her mother's face. She turned and slapped her husband and stormed out. Asuna looked amused and the Sixth Division captain looked annoyed.

"Is she more emotional Kuchiki-sama?" Asuna asked.

"Hai very." He said in a disdainful tone.

"She will get worse. When she has your son you will probably want to step back." The elder onna said.

Ichigo snorted and Byakuya looked over at the impertinent boy.

"Why are you even here Kurosaki?" he asked coldly.

"Because this onna has been refining my skills. Killed Rukia lately?" Ichigo asked snidely.

"I owe you no explanations Kurosaki! I was not the ryoka." Byakuya growled.

"Kuchiki! You are in my office. Go look after your wife." Asuna commanded.

"Karu is due here any moment. I have no wish to interfere with her time with him." He said flatly.

"Well then please go to the apartments. I know Mizuki has set aside an apartment for the shinigami." Asuna said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Kurosaki, are you coming?" Byakuya demanded.

"Naw, sensei and I have some exercise planned." Ichigo said grinning.

"Then I shall watch." Byakuya said raising a brow.

Ichigo looked annoyed and Asuna took both males by the arm. She ported them to the dojo and Byakuya seemed curious. She stepped back and stripped out of her business jacket and kicked off her shoes. She extended her hand and her fang appeared. Ichigo pulled off the katana his used in human form off of the wall. She anticipated his moves and they struck blades. Byakuya watched and knew this onna had trained his wife. The form and fluid way she moved was nothing short of an art. He had to admit that Ichigo was more fluid as well. The boy rivaled himself in skill and reiatsu; the knowledge that Kurosaki had beaten him ate at him but he had saved Rukia and himself in the grand scheme of things. Byakuya Kuchiki hated owing anyone but especially Ichigo. Asuna and Ichigo were pushing against the other.

"Magnificent is she not?" he heard from the doorway.

"She is very magnificent." Byakuya said to Naraku.

"Mizuki is happy. What did you do?" Naraku asked bluntly.

"She has very deep pain. She opened up is all. She fixed her relationship to the kumo too. If she wishes to share she will." Byakuya shrugged.

"Thank you." Naraku stated staring ahead.

"It is no matter." He murmured.

"Well well our inu has taken up teaching someone else." Ishin said from the door as well.

Asuna was too busy defending off Ichigo to notice her mates. They were in such a state that the goal was to beat the other. Sweat poured off of her and Ichigo both. She whirled Konkisaiga in a circle and butted Ichigo hard and fell to his ass. They both heard clapping and turned to see the males. Asuna bowed low to her mates and her fang faded. Ichigo looked at them with interest but said nothing.

"Lord Ishin and Lord Naraku this is Kurosaki Ichigo and my pupil." Asuna said formally.

"Well boy you have excellent form." Ishin said smirking.

"Thank you." Ichigo stated.

"Ayana is out of the hospital. She is here and asking for you." Naraku said.

"Okay. Ichigo you may stay or come." She said as she picked up her shoes and jacket.

Ichigo shrugged and followed. Byakuya wondered if he should speak with Ukitake and have his sister here as well. He mused and followed the group that he had made himself apart of. Asuna ported to Ayana's apartment and the men followed by the elevator. Asuna walked into Ayana's bedroom. She saw Maki and nodded to him.

"Kuchiki and Kurosaki are coming. I suggest you go to my apartment and wait Ichinose-san." She said bluntly.

"Thank you Lady Asuna. I am not leaving Ayana." He said softly kissing her lips.

"Thank you Maki." Ayana said softly.

Ayana's eyes followed her shinigami lover and she sighed in happiness. Her mother sat on the bed next to her and she felt her head.

"Thank you haha. I love him so much." She said taking her mother's hands.

"Who am I to speak? Your chichi and Naraku? I love them both dearly." She said brushing Ayana's black hair off of her forehead.

Ayana sat up and grabbed her mother and hugged her so tightly that Asuna grunted. She held her daughter close as the men entered. Ayana's eyes widened when she saw Kurosaki.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have been training him Ayana. Hush and lay back." Her mother commanded.

"Hai haha." She said crossing her arms.

Ichigo was smirking at the loud mouth kumo onna having to shut her mouth. Ishin smiled and went over to his daughter. He hugged her tightly and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and she got a hug from Naraku.

"Papa N, how are the shipping contracts doing?" Ayana asked.

"No business! Mizuki and I have been handling it. Your chichi has been handling the cities. You need to rest up for now." Naraku said in a low voice.

"Hai." Ayana said sighing.

"No more of this Ayana." Asuna said flatly.

"Hai haha. I am gonna sleep now and listen to lectures later okay?" she said pouting.

"Hai." Her parents said unison.

They filed out and Asuna ported out first. The men shook their heads. She reappeared with Maki and put up a barrier around the room. She winked at her daughter and ported back out. Ayana turned to her love and lay in his arms. He was running his hand over her shoulder and he kissed her shoulder.

"Maki?" she asked.

"Hai?" he asked in return.

"Nanami says I am completely healed." She said with her voice dripping lust.

"Oh she has?" he asked as hand drifted to her breast.

"Oh Kamis hai!" she groaned as he began touching and kissing her.

They ended up making love as if they were the only people on earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Asuna were in the hills surrounding the sacred mount. She looked around and memories assaulted her. She knew her expulsion of her power that day should have foretold her future yoki. She had plainly ignored it and she had wasted time in her mind.

"Sensei!" Ichigo said snapping his fingers.

"Hai sorry. My mind wandered for a moment." She said softly.

"What happened here? The history books say that there was a huge battle that resulted in this whole area being destroyed." Ichigo said.

"That was me." She sighed.

"Your yoki huh?" he stated.

She nodded and looked around. She sat upon a boulder and rubbed her pant leg.

"I was terribly young and so full of wrath. My mate Sheng had fallen to koumori and kiang shi." She said looking away.

He came closer and he was in his shinigami state. He knelt in front of her and took her hands. She stared into his brown eyes and he knew and he understood the old pain. She held his cheeks and stared at his beautiful visage.

"I will be in the West this weekend. If you want you can take the time to commune with your family and friends." She said kissing his forehead.

"I want to be there thank you." He said standing.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the palace is cool as hell and I get to hang out in a place that no one else is gonna see. Kinda like my special place I can unwind." He said smiling.

"Okay then." She laughed.

They had found nothing of the Bounts and Ichigo was morose. She found a spring and looked around. She erected a barrier and stripped out of her grey hakama and black tank top. Ichigo was wandering around the woods and he felt the barrier.

"Hey! Let me in." he snapped.

"Walk through." She called.

She was in a hot spring and he grinned with evil thoughts. He stripped down to his hakama and jumped in. She laughed and he floated on his back in the water. He looked over at her and he threw water at her. The young shinigami was asking for revenge so she moved over to him and dunked him. He came up sputtering and he grabbed her and meant to dunk her as well. He pulled her to him and they began tearing at the other in a passionate haze. She tore through his stays to his hakama and pushed him against the edge of the spring. Their lips were nipping each other and he sat down on a natural ledge. Asuna was in a state and she straddled him. She lowered herself on him and his eyes rolled back.

"Oh hell." He groaned.

Flutters began in her groin and she ground her hips into his. They held onto the other as they began moving harder. Ichigo grunted as he helped to guide her. Ichigo kissed along her mounds and sternum.

"Ichigo?" she gasped.

"Hai?" he groaned out.

She pulled on his reiatsu and he suddenly gripped her tighter.

"Relax." She said in his ear.

"Tight! Too tight." He hissed softly.

"Ichigo let go." She purred in his ear.

He moved his fingers between them to massage her pearl of nerves. She squeezed her eyes shut and he did the unexpected; he pulled her yoki forward as she had done to him and he flooded her with his reiatsu. She felt a blinding envelope of their combined energies and it pressed down on them both. He was releasing a growling type moan and she was grinding into him to try and relieve the immense ache they were sharing. She dipped into his mind and in his state it sent him over the edge. He pressed her to him tightly as he surged up into her hard. Her lips trembled and she ended up gouging his shoulders as he triggered a massive outburst of their energies and their bodies rocked and shook as they shared the euphoria. She could not breathe and she tried to sag. He held her up and was unable to speak. He had wanted to be with her intimately since the last time but he did not push because he wanted her to want him. He leaned back and his face was serene. There was no arrogance or conceitedness in his features; just contentment. She lay against him and savored the feel of him underneath her.

"Before you say anything sensei; I know what you're gonna say so don't say it." He said in a whisper.

"I had not spoken Ichigo but since you mention it then it shall be said. This is wrong on too many levels." She sighed.

"Do I look like I care? You know it is weird for a ningen to even be like me but here I am." He said indignantly.

"You are a mature young man but still Ichigo." She said climbing off of him.

"You think I should feel bad about this? Fuck that!" he growled.

"Ichigo, I realize that you are from this era but you could curb your tongue some." She said glaring at him.

"Fuck that too!" he said getting out of the water.

"Ichigo!" she yelled.

"Sensei, I am going to dry off and curb my tongue, okay with you?" he snapped.

She said nothing and he grabbed Zangetsu and his haori. She let him out of the barrier and she sighed. She hated herself at the moment and she dragged herself from the spring. She saw a blur of something and she grabbed her clothes. She dressed quickly and ran. She extended her hand and her fang appeared. She saw a silver haired man who had a mocking grin but seemed surprised at her sudden appearance. She knew he was a shinigami but he shunpod away. She was shocked totally and began calling for Ichigo. She found him sitting on a boulder and staring at Tokyo in the distance.

"I saw a shinigami who was not dressed as a regular shinigami." She explained.

"What'd he look like?" he asked.

"Silver hair and smart ass grin." She said sitting next to him.

"Ichimaru!" Ichigo said staring at her.

"I take that as he is not an ally." She said meeting his eyes.

"Hell no. We need to tell the others." He said jumping up.

"Ichigo a moment please." She said standing.

"I ain't gonna talk about it sensei. I have Bounts to stop." He said moving away.

"Kamis damn it damnit Kurosaki!" she snapped.

"What?" he yelled.

"This is complicated alright?" she said walking next to him.

"It doesn't have to be. It's not like I jump your bones every chance I get." He said staring at her hard.

"Jump my bones?" she asked smirking.

"Hai, means try and screw you. I said I ain't talking about it. Port us or leave me the hell alone!" he growled.

"As you wish. Stay in Karakura this weekend." She said miffed.

"I won't stop my training because we had sex!" he snapped.

"Fine." She said taking his hand and porting them to her Tokyo apartment.

He jerked away from her and he went out the door. She followed at a staid pace and she appeared at the shinigami's apartment. Byakuya was there in gigai as well as a very pretty young onna who had raven hair and almost violet eyes.

"Rukia?" Ichigo stammered.

"Hey Ichigo!" she said softly.

"Lady Asuna, this is my younger sister Kuchiki Rukia." Byakuya introduced.

"Hello my lady." She bowed.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo said running his hand through his hair.

"Nii-sama thought I could be of some help." She said.

Asuna realized that Ichigo had some unresolved feelings for the girl and she kept a straight face. She bowed low and left the room and headed for the door.

"Sensei!" Ichigo called.

"You can relay the message as easily as me Ichigo. I will see you later." She said without looking.

"This weekend right?" he demanded.

"Hai this weekend. Bring extra clothing as you may get bloodied." She said as she left the apartment.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"She has been training me. She is a fabled warrior of old and I am learning a lot." He said sheepishly.

"What message Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"She saw Ichimaru near Mount Fuji." He said quickly.

"Really? Yamamoto needs to be informed immediately. Rukia, my wife is on the top floor apartment and will aid you in whatever you need. I have to return to Soul Society." He said moving away.

"Could Lady Mizuki not get you there faster?" she asked.

"Hai but she is in a mood." He said with a slight smile.

"Nii-sama if Ichimaru is around you need to tell them quickly." Rukia pointed out.

He nodded and he left the apartment. Rukia and Ichigo stared at the other and Ichigo blushed. She looked at him strangely and she went to the fridge. The red head sat down and had no idea what to say so he said nothing. He adored Rukia and he fancied himself in love with her but they had never done anything. He had met the inu goddess and he was obsessed. He kept his mind on math and he suddenly stood up.

"Hey Rukia I'll catch you later okay?" he said as he moved to the door.

"Ichigo, what is wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you soon." He stated and left.

Rukia stared at the spot where he had stood and was just as confused as he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stood at her door and knocked loudly. She answered it herself and she was half dressed. His eyes widened and he stared at his wife in the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She wore a white lace bra and matching panties that left little to the imagination. She had on white stockings and her garter belt. She had a robe open and he forced himself to swallow.

"Byakuya? Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

He continued to stare and he saw her belly was rounding with his son and he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked stupidly.

"I was planning to dress and head into the office. Do you need something?" she asked.

"Soul Society." He said stepping in.

"Oh okay. Lemme grab my clothes." She said heading for her room.

He followed her to the room and he picked her up and laid her on the bed. She looked surprised and Byakuya lifted her head; he consumed her lips and she mewled for him. He lips drifted down to her jaw and her throat. She was lost in his touching and she did not hear Karu. He was in the doorway and he stood there mesmerized. She looked over at him and she tried to gasp. He suddenly was next to her and began kissing her deeply. Byakuya looked up and was in shock, this was not something he did but he just did not care at the moment. She groaned loudly as he ripped her panties off and began tasting her.

She was on overload as both of them touched and kissed. She pulled on Karu's mind and pulled Byakuya's reiatsu. Karu growled loudly as his mind was becoming overwhelmed in the passion. Her shinigami husband was panting as she lost control of her yoki.

"Zuki!" Karu cried as he gripped her shoulders.

Byakuya watched in fascination as the kumo male lowered his head and began moaning louder. Mizuki was staring at him in a hungry gaze. She looked down at Byakuya who was sweating. Karu snarled suddenly and began kissing her madly. Mizuki watched Byakuya and then closed her eyes; the shinigami was lost in the scene before him and the kumo groaned as if in pain and he pulled back. Karu fell flat on his back and his mate was using every ounce of kinetic yoki and their bond. She had brought him to the brink of orgasm and he suddenly yelled as his body succumbed. He groaned and he looked at the shinigami. He had been outraged that Byakuya had been there but Mizuki had looked at him with such need in her eyes. He had lost it and said to hell with it. The two men stared at each other and Karu nodded. Byakuya stood over Mizuki and she looked as if she was going to attack them both. Mizuki felled Byakuya in her yoki and his eyes widened as amazing things began taking place. He was painfully hard as she gazed at him and he had to close his eyes as he began feeling pure pleasure erupt.

"Mizuki!" he groaned as fell next to her.

"Do not fight it Kuchiki. Give it up." Karu muttered

Byakuya looked at Mizuki with pleading eyes. She leaned forward and began kissing him and his hands buried in her hair. Karu was surprisingly aroused by it and watched as the shinigami was fixing to fully experience her full yoki. The Sixth Division groaned loudly as the stabs and jolts of pleasure were erupting it seemed all over. He could not contain his loud moan as he suddenly held her tightly as he experienced a huge climax. She withdrew from the kiss and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Mizuki?" Karu asked.

"Oh I had my own through you both." She said looking sated.

Byakuya was still having small spasms in his muscles and he wanted his bed and a bath. Karu patted the shinigami on the shoulder.

"Just wait." He chuckled as he left the room.

"Are you okay Byakuya?" she asked.

"Hai. I have never done anything like that." He said meeting her eyes.

"Neither have I. I found it incredible." She murmured.

"Me as well." He said in disbelief.

"You said you needed to go to Soul Society." She said.

"Hai. Could you take me to my estate? Does he accept us?" he asked as he straightened his clothes.

"Hai. His father and mine share my mother's bed Byakuya. This is not our norm but it is not strange to us either. Karu's great grandmere was named Ayana Agelena and she had several mates and they would share her and her bed." She explained.

"I need a bath." He said looking away.

"You are not dirty Byakuya." She said softly.

"I do not think that. I have no idea of your true power. I have seen glimpses of your mother's but yours is just as astonishing." He said as he took her hand.

"Karu has accepted our marriage and he expects you to accept him and me as well." She said looking at him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"He just pathed it to me. Come let us go to Soul Society." She said slipping on a plum colored skirt and a tight fitting paisley shell.

She ported them to his room at his estate. She moved to the window and looked out at the beautiful countryside. There was a knock on the door and she answered it. Byakuya's grandfather stood there and she bowed deeply to the Kuchiki elder. He bowed to her as well and it was well known that the Kuchiki family was well pleased with their marriage. He pressed his hand to her belly and he smiled gently.

"Hello Kuchiki-sama." She said respectfully.

"Such a good girl you are. Where is Byakuya?" he asked.

"Bathing. Shall I get him for you?" she asked.

"Hai. The rest of the family wishes to meet you. There is great excitement at the upcoming birth." He said softly.

"I shall try and make time Kuchiki-sama. I shall retrieve Byakuya for you." She said again bowing.

The old man watched the royal youkai leave the room. She was part ningen and that meant this baby would have great power. The council was ready to move to claim the child for them. Byakuya was too independent for their tastes. Mizuki kept her face sweet and she entered the bathroom.

"Your grandfather is here and I think you need to be aware that there is a plot to take our son from us." She said softly.

Byakuya's face suddenly became wrathful as his grey eyes took on the look of steel. He quickly exited the tub and put on a robe. He went to his bedroom and his grandfather was sitting in an armchair.

"Get out!" he yelled.

"What?" Ginrei asked surprised.

"I am the head of this family and not you. How dare you all presume to take my child!" he snarled.

"Byakuya be reasonable. This is your heir and should be raised in the traditions." The old shinigami said bluntly.

"Get out now! I realize you are very well pleased in my choice of wife but I married her because I love her and not her station. You will not touch my son." He said coldly.

"This is not the last word!" Ginrei said standing.

"It is the final word. Now I said get out!" he growled.

He watched the old man leave his presence and he was furious. Mizuki came in and touched his shoulders.

"Politics." She mumbled.

"I need to get to First Division. I want you to have him in the living world. I do not want my family having one thing to do with him." He stated firmly.

"Hai. Byakuya look at me." She said softly.

He turned to look at her and she ran her fingers over his lips. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He ended pushing her down on the bed and lifting her skirt.

"This time I wish to see your face." He said in a husky tone.

"Hai." She groaned as he took her.

Byakuya's mind was consumed in his beautiful wife and his next moves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Osamu was sitting watching his sister spar their sire and he was amazed. She was still incredible at it. He typically did not venture out in the ningen filled world and he just enjoyed the scenery of his second home in Scotland. His mate of three hundred had died trying to give him his only twins. The boys had survived and he had begged his dying mate not to leave him. The same century he had lost his twin sister and he had been lost. She was back and he was much happier then he had been in a long while. He was on a chaise as they sparred in the field. His sister stopped and chugged some bottled water and threw her sire one as well. His pups were grown and all lived in Scotland including his half kumo daughter Aimi. She had never known another mother except for Aileana and had wept terribly when she passed. He was contemplating of immersing himself in his sister's family as he had not seen his nieces and nephews in a long while. His was as strong as Asuna in his psi yoki and he stood up.

"Sister!" he called.

"Hai Osamu?" she called.

"I think I am going to Tokyo. Can you imagine your penthouse?" he called.

She did and he dipped into her mind. He ported and he looked around his sister's home in the city. It was every inch his elegant sibling. Yoshiko had mated her tiger and they were still happy. Youshiro was still mated to Zhou who constantly drove him nuts and he laughed at the idea of his younger brother being constantly cleaned by the neat freak black inu. The younger siblings were still single and as every bit as amorous as he and Asuna had been. He began wandering about the apartment building when he caught sight of a black neko. He leaned down and called for it and it came over. He began rubbing its head and wondered who in their right mind of his family would keep a pet neko.

"My you are a pretty one though. I promise I will not bite even though I am inu. My you are affectionate." He said rubbing her belly.

The neko was rubbing against Osamu in what appeared to be utter feline ecstasy. He chuckled and brought the neko into his sister's penthouse. He chuckled again as the neko rubbed all over his lap and purred in absolute joy it seemed.

"Well you are something. Who would have a neko hmm?" he asked the animal rhetorically.

"Well depends on who likes felines. Do you always talk to neko?" the black feline asked in a very masculine form.

"What the hell? You can talk?" he said nearly dropping him.

"You talk why can't I?" he asked.

"What manner of youkai are you?" he asked surprised.

"I am not a youkai." He said.

"Then how can you?" he started to say.

The neko chuckled and purred louder.

"Silly boy." He said rubbing his head against Osamu's groin.

"Hey! Stop that!" he growled.

Suddenly the black neko slowly transformed into a very naked and stunning onna. Osamu's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Her hair was so dark that it seemed to glow purple and she had amber eyes very similar to his sire. Her skin was darker then most he was used to seeing and he was speechless.

"Hello." She said smirking.

"Who?" he asked finding his voice.

"Shihoin Yoruichi and I was looking for some of my comrades." She purred.

"I can get you some clothing." He said dumbly.

"That would be good. I so very rarely wear them when I am in the living world." She said standing.

Osamu had an inner dialogue where he told his beast to behave. The onna was in perfect proportions and obviously very comfortable with herself. His inner inu was whining that it wanted to taste the pretty neko and he growled at himself. She looked over shoulder and grinned. He scolded himself and went to his sister's closets and pulled out some dark wash jeans and black off the shoulder shirt. He brought them to her and she dressed right in front of him.

"Well since you have my name I shall tell you yours." She said smiling.

"Who am I?" he asked crossing his arms.

"You are Prince Osamu Orlovich of the Western Lands. You have been residing a long while in Scotland though. Your twin sister is the Lady Asuna Orlovich." She said circling him.

"Hai and how do you know this?" he asked arching a brow.

"It is my business to know who the shinigami deal with. Now have you seen Kurosaki Ichigo or Kuchiki Byakuya?" she asked.

"I have seen the Kurosaki boy training in the West a couple of weeks ago and I think my niece Mizuki married a Kuchiki." He shrugged.

"Well if and when you see them; tell them Yoruichi needs to see them at the shop. I was in quite a state as you rubbed my belly. I am still shivering." She said smiling wickedly.

She sauntered to the door and slipped away. He went to look out into the hallway and she was gone. He was totally dumbfounded and completely turned on. He shook his head and decided to do some reconnaissance of his own.


	13. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Invasions

Yuzuna and Renji were running side by side as they were ruthlessly pursuing the green haired Bount female. Yuzuna grew furious and stabbed her blade into the ground and yelled "strike". The yoki ripped through the ground and the Bount was felled. Yuzuna ran with inhuman speed as she began clashing blades back and forth.

"Stupid inu bitch!" Yoshi yelled.

"Zabimaru hoero!" Renji yelled.

Yuzuna back stepped as Renji's zanpakuto cut through the flesh of the Bount. Yoshi winced and spun. She saw Ryo and caught up with her Bount companion. They fled and Yuzuna snarled. Zabimaru returned to its normal state and she turned red eyes to her lover.

"I am going to skin the next Bount I see alive." She hissed.

"Zuna." He said as he encircled her waist with his powerful arms.

"What is Nanami thinking? I mean we understand revenge; hell I would have torn those bastards to pieces for her!" Yuzuna ranted.

"We need to make contact and share information. I would swear we are being led on a wild chase." He said tightening his grip.

"Do you think you could spare a few hours?" she asked.

"I can talk to Captain Kuchiki but what's up?" he asked in her ear.

"My brother is demanding that you meet him." She said rolling her eyes.

"Zuna, I ain't avoiding it but now is not the time." He said pulling away.

"You do not understand Yuudai. He will show up one of these and then he will make you see him." She said turning in his arms.

"Look you know all about me. I was a runt from the Rukongai and a nobody. I don't need your brother looking down his nose at me okay?" Renji said stiffly.

"Yuudai is not like that! He used to have issues because my mother was not only the princess but heir to the West. He thought himself less then her!" she said in defense of her big brother.

"Well isn't he nobility? Your haha wasn't really slumming when she slept with him was she? Look we got stuff to do and I probably need to handle some things back at Division Six for Captain Kuchiki." He said letting go of her.

"Why are you with me then Renji? Do you think I look down on you because you were an orphan? Am I less to you because I am not your Rukia?" she asked softly.

"Hey don't go there!" he snapped.

"We have been together for nearly five months Renji and you have yet to meet my family. I have met yours have I not? I have met Rukia, Izuru, Momo, and Rangiku." She said meeting his eyes.

"Stop it! Stop being so damn perfect! I ain't perfect and I don't want to meet him okay?" Renji said in annoyance.

"Okay. I have to go to the West this evening then by myself. Yuudai is having dinner with my jii-chan and Obasan. Uncle Osamu is back from Scotland along with my cousins." She said in a gentle tone.

"Well then I guess I'll see you later then." He said shunpoing away.

Her feelings were hurt and she did not push it because he had suffered badly as a child. He had also suffered when Rukia had been adopted then sentenced to death. She was in love with him but did not say so because she was sure that he was in love with his Rukia. She had fears that the relationship would not survive and it grieved her. She sighed and ported to the West for the dinner. She made her way to the Great Hall and her inu side of the family was there as well as her mother. Yuudai stood up and hugged his little sister and she sat by him.

"Sorry I am late. I ran into a Bount haha but she cowered away." She said to her mother.

"Nanami is not amongst the Bounts at this moment but she was last seen with them. I will find her." Asuna said coolly.

"Where is Lieutenant Abarai?" Yuudai asked.

"He had work within his squad brother." She said softly.

"I grow sick of avoidance Yuzuna!" Yuudai snapped.

"I do not control him brother." She stated with downcast eyes.

"Perhaps you should lean a little harder on him Yuzuna." Ise stated.

"How about you mind your business!" Asuna said anger.

"How about you kiss my ass my lady!" Ise said in jealous fury.

Yuudai turned to Ise and growled low in his throat. She stared at her mate and her heart was breaking. The Western princess had been restored and Yuudai was pulling away from her so fast it left her staggering. She hated Yuzuna with a passion. Asuna was up so fast that Ise had no chance. She had lifted her up by her throat and the younger bitch was rasping for air.

"Never disrespect me or my daughter! I do as I want and when I want. You shall remember who you are and who I am!" Asuna growled low in her throat.

She dropped Ise and walked over to Yuudai and jerked his head back; she kissed him passionately for a minute then pulled away. The whole table was in shock and Yuudai looked flushed. Sesshomaru sighed at his daughter's callous behavior but let it go. Yuzuna looked gratified as Ise stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Pardon me my lord." Yuudai said bowing.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to his beloved grand pup. She met his eyes and they were twinkling in amusement. She smirked at him and nudged his knee with hers.

"Love you jii-chan." She said smiling.

"Hn." He muttered.

She stood and kissed his forehead. He gave her a loving look and she walked away. She knew Yuudai had gone to talk to her mother and she sighed. She was thinking about Renji and waited awhile to go to him.

Asuna was in her chambers and Yuudai stormed in, he growled and shoved her in anger.

"I cannot believe you did that! Chuusin grow up!" he growled.

"Oh please! You mated her because you needed a bed partner!" She hissed.

"Do not do this chuusin, do not drive a wedge between us." He snapped.

"Oh Karuson I do not drive a wedge but that whore will not treat my daughter as a nobody! You raised her Yuudai not that cunt!" she growled at him.

"Yuzuna is just as much mine chuusin." He said shaking her.

"Do not!" she yelled.

Yuudai was angry and went to snap at her ear when she turned her head. Their lips met and he groaned softly. It was wild for a moment when he stepped back. His face held conflicting emotions and she stepped back. Her face was filled with confliction as well and he walked away. She still loved him but she ported out. She felt better knowing the Nanami was not amongst the Bount and she felt horrible about things at the moment. She was sitting over Karakura Town watching the passers by. She felt a presence and turned around. It was one of the ugliest things she had ever seen and she stood up.

"My you look delicious." It said laughing.

"Oh?" she asked raising a brow.

"Hai. I have no idea what you are but your power is unreal!" it said nearing her.

"I am inu and kiang shi." She said smirking.

"A youkai!" it purred.

"Hai. You are a hollow." She said looking at the beast.

"Hai and I am going to devour you!" it shrieked.

She held out her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. The hollow attacked and she began fighting the beast. It moved with speed and it bit into her arm. She yelled in pain and she dropped her fang. The thing released a noxious substance and she gasped as she fell backwards. She grew her whip and began slashing at it. She willed her fang and she saw a black blur.

"It ain't nice to pick on people! Bastard!" Ichigo said pulling Zangetsu.

"A shinigami! How delightful, I shall feast well this night!" it screeched.

"Aw shut up! Nobody cares what you're saying!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped up and brought his blade down over the beast.

Zangetsu sliced right through the mask and the hollow proceeded to dissipate. Asuna was in awe of the young shinigami and he looked back at her.

"You're hurt!" he said leaning down and pulling her up.

"I will be okay. Thank you Ichigo. I am ashamed to say that I was distracted." She said wincing as he pulled her up.

Her fang disappeared and he held her up.

"Sensei, my dad is a doctor and can look at that." He said.

"Hai." She stated softly.

He picked her up and shunpod to his home. He laid her on an exam bed and went to his room. A couple of minutes later he appeared in his body and his father showed up.

"What did you bring Ichigo." His father said.

"This is Lady Asuna Dad." He said introducing her.

"Hello there my lady. I am Isshin Kurosaki." He said with a cocky grin.

"Hello Doctor Kurosaki." She said bowing her head.

"What happened?" he asked as he applied a disinfectant.

"I tangled with a beast. Your son was good enough to assist me." She stated.

"That's my boy. Hey Ichigo." His father called out.

Ichigo came closer and his father whacked him up side the head. Asuna growled and the doctor looked at her funny. Ichigo waved his hands at her and the situation turned comical. Finally Isshin Kurosaki was done cleaning and stitching the wound shut. Asuna looked over and saw a poster sized picture of a beautiful ningen onna. She knew she was looking at a likeness of Ichigo's mother. His father left and Ichigo was running a hand through his hair.

"Thank you again Ichigo." She said standing.

"Did you find your daughter?" he asked.

"No not yet. She is suffering and it seems does not wish to be found." She said looking.

"I'm sorry." He said gently.

"You are very impressive in battle." Asuna said brushing her knuckles across his cheek.

"Thanks." He said with passion heating his warm brown eyes.

"I am going to keep making mistakes of you." She whispered.

"What'd you mean?" he asked confused.

She touched his hand and ported them. They appeared in her Tokyo apartment. She lifted his arms and pulled off his tee shirt. She ran her hands over his torso and pressed her lips to his neck. She began nipping and kissing the tendons in his throat.

"Sensei." He said in a low tone.

"Say Asuna." She commanded softly.

"Asuna." He murmured.

Her hands went to his jeans and she undid the button and zipper. He looked impatient and she met his eyes.

"Calm yourself." She demanded.

"Kamis damnit!" he cursed.

"Calm yourself Ichigo." She said as her hands roamed his body.

She pushed down his jeans and he stepped out of them. Her lips brushed against exposed skin and he was getting flushed. She stepped back and undid the gray backless dress she wore. She watched him eye her closely as she stepped closer. She met his lips and he made a growling noise in his throat. She decided he needed a lesson in patience so she pushed him onto the bed. She straddled him and very slowly descended on him. He lifted his head and groaned out loudly.

"Ichigo, watch me." She said suppressing a moan.

His glazed over eyes looked at her as she gently rocked her hips. His eyes narrowed as he was consumed by the sight. He tried to thrust up into her but she exerted pressure on his pelvis.

"Do something!" he hissed.

"Ichigo, give up control in this at this time. I promise you will not be disappointed." She said softly.

He laid his head back and groaned in frustration. She grinned and knew she was going to blow his mind. Asuna got off of him and growled again. She went immediately to his groin and spread his thighs. He looked up at her and she bared her fangs.

"Hey whoa! Asuna wait! Oh Kamis!" he cried out.

She had bit into his femoral artery and immediate pleasure erupted in his belly and groin. His cock was stiff and heavy in need as she lifted her head. His eyes were pleading and she licked then sucked a testicle into her mouth. Ichigo could not think at all as his mind and body became so wound that he had to shut his eyes as he seemed to have a weight on his chest.

"Can't breathe." He rasped.

She let go his testes and licked his member and plunged him into her mouth. Ichigo cried out as she lavished attention and he tried to thrust but she held him at bay. He howled in frustration and she growled around him.

"Please! Please more!" he groaned.

She slowly withdrew the warmth of her mouth and he clenched his jaw. Asuna was quite pleased with the affects. She was going to cause him to loose his mind totally. Her face held concentration but he sat up and grabbed her. He forced her back and opened her thighs and plunged his tongue inside of her. She groaned as he continued the assault. Ichigo was crazed at this point and he was going to have her begging he decided. He took her clit between his teeth and nibbled. She bucked her hips and moaned loudly. He slowly slid up her body and lightly bit and suckled each tip; he trailed hot kisses along her sternum and neck as he found her juncture. He sucked on the point and lightly bit along the super sensitive flesh. She gasped in delight as he pushed in. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the sublime feeling and he tried to move urgently. She gripped his hips tightly to slow him down and he began breathing harder.

"Take time Ichigo. Build upon each pleasure with more." She managed through her haze.

"Hell, too hard!" he ground out.

She managed to slow his thrusts and his arm shook greatly. She pulled him into a deep kiss as they moved against the other slowly. He ripped his lips from hers as their energies began growing against the other and it was heavy and heady what was happening. Indescribable feeling was coursing through him and he began moving slightly harder and she groaned for him. She was holding in some of her responses as she wanted to see his. She opened her eyes and watched him as he became wound tighter then before and his need was heavier. He was gasping harder and she took his lips again. She felt one of his fingers graze her nub and she growled as her legs shook slightly. Flutters started that were quickly becoming the needed pinnacle. She dipped into his exposed mind and she saw many things. Ichigo felt her within his private self and he lost it. He began pounding into her harder and she screamed out as her body surrendered to the white inferno. He grabbed her hands as he shouted out incoherently. The most amazing and beautiful release was dragged from him and he buried himself. His eyes were closed as he jerked as his climax overwhelmed him. Asuna was running her hands down his sweaty back and he groaned.

"Are you alright?" she murmured.

"Uh huh. No idea." He said in a sleepy tone.

"That is only one level. You can experience Nirvana." She said softly.

"Well that was pretty damn close." He grunted.

He tried to pull back but she wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned softly but laid his head against her shoulder.

"You feel perfect." She mumbled.

"So when are you going to tell me that this was a mistake too." He said.

"It is but it was a an awesome mistake." She yawned.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"I am a demanding lover Ichigo. I am possessive and very demanding." Asuna stated seriously.

"Why are you telling me?" he asked her.

"Because you do not want me thinking of you as mine." She stated as she let him ease out.

"Why?" he asked scowling.

"Kamis Ichigo! I am inu and my instincts are to protect what is mine. If you are mine then I do not handle other females well at all. I am warning you now. You do not want this." She said turning her head to look at him.

"Yeah well why don't you let me make up my own mind okay? I don't like being told how I should feel or what I should do!" he snapped.

"It is going to get harder and harder for me. Your little shinigami love will be out of the picture completely." She said in a growl.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" he asked.

"Maybe. You have school tomorrow." She said getting up.

"Well maybe I love you." He said flatly.

"Maybe? That is deep Ichigo. No you enjoy me; I give you pleasure in several ways and it is the same for me. I enjoy your company as well as your perfect body. Get dressed." She said as she slipped a robe on.

"How about I stay here." He said glaring at her.

"You wish to stay here?" she asked.

"Hai. I want to know what it's like to sleep in the same bed as you." He stated.

She sighed and removed her robe. She slipped back into the bed and wrapped her body around his. She heard his heart beat and it made her happy for some reason. His hand went through her hair and he was asleep fast. She contemplated everything and grew afraid of herself. She grew afraid that this young man would become way too important to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuzuna was in the Seireitei thanks to Mizuki. She felt as though Renji was slipping away and she was feeling despair. She sighed as she headed to Sixth Division. She slipped into the barracks and saw Renji talking with Rukia. She listened carefully and her eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah, I have no idea where this is going. She wants me to meet people who are even richer then the Kuchiki family. I'm from the Rukongai and she lives in her little lala land that it doesn't matter. I'm probably just a plaything anyway." Renji admitted to Rukia.

"You care about her?" Rukia asked with a slight cringe in her voice.

"I dunno. I mean she's great and sweet but not like me at all." He said looking away.

Yuzuna turned her head and wiped away her tears. She knew he felt for the younger Kuchiki and history was hard to compete with. He wasn't saying anything cruel; he was being honest. She smiled and she admired that about him. She lifted her head and silently walked away. She knew to let him go and move on. She went to the common area and put a bright smile on her face.

"Lieutenant Abarai and Kuchiki-chan hello! May I speak with you a minute Lieutenant?" she asked.

"Hai. What's going on?" he asked as he stood.

"I got to thinking after our conversation and you are right. There are too many differences and you should not feel uncomfortable. I came to say how much I admire and respect you. I have enjoyed our time together. Goodbye Lieutenant Abarai." She said bowing.

She did not give him a chance to speak and she left the area. She jumped up on the roof and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She sat down and drew her knees up and began sobbing. She was tired and lay down on the tiles and up at the sky. She saw a white haired man that stared down at her and she looked up.

"Hello." He said smiling gently.

"Hello. I hope I am not bothering you." She said sitting up.

"No, I was wondering why you were crying though." He said sitting beside her.

"I just broke off a relationship. No big deal; it is not the first time and I doubt it will be the last." She said wiping her eyes.

"You are related to Lady Asuna?" he asked.

"She is my mother." Yuzuna said looking at him.

"Ukitake Jyuushiro. This is the roof of my office." He said smiling.

"You are a captain! I am so sorry!" she said blushing.

"No please! I was just concerned." He said.

"Thank you! I suppose you wish to work in peace without a sobbing mess on your roof." She said laughing.

"It was no bother; in fact it was so soft I questioned whether it was real or not." He stated gently.

"Well Captain Ukitake-san, I am very sorry. My name is Lady Yuzuna." She said standing.

"Good to meet you. Who did you end your relationship with?" he asked.

"You do not get out much do you?" she said smiling.

"I am ill a lot." He said in a soft tone.

"Lieutenant Abarai." She said looking away.

"Renji? He was involved?" he asked surprised.

"I get the impression he had an image he had to keep up and I do not fit in. It is alright though. He is a good man and I am sure he is in love with his best friend. It is okay." She stated in a long sigh.

"Rukia is in my squad." He said surprised.

"It is not that big of a deal. The relationship was only five months long anyway. Thank you for listening Captain Ukitake-san. Your have TB?" she asked.

"Your inu senses are keen." He smiled.

"It is a dreadful disease. Would you care for me to port you?" she asked.

"Sure." He said standing.

She took his arm and she ported down. He looked woozy but nodded. She smiled and impetuously kissed his forehead.

"Such a good man." She said sweetly.

"Thank you." He said smiling.

"It was a pleasure to disturb you." She said bowing.

She felt Renji's reiatsu but she ported to the Kuchiki estate. She scented out Mizuki and came upon her sister in the gardens. She looked pale and Yuzuna came to her side.

"Zuki? What's wrong?" she asked scared.

"Baby. I think I am in trouble." She said in a shaky voice.

"Can you port us to Shinobu?" She asked scared.

"No. too weak. Zuna check me." She said closing her eyes.

Mizuki lay back on the bench and Yuzuna saw blood. Her mouth widened and she looked scared.

"Fourth Division." Mizuki mumbled.

"Why are you not in the house?" she asked.

"Byakuya did not want me here in the first place. He is at his squad." She said breathing hard.

"Okay, I will go! Hang on sister!" Yuzuna said porting.

She appeared at the office and ran in. Byakuya was not there and she panicked. She closed her eyes and she pinpointed his powerful reiatsu. She ported to him and it was in the middle of a meeting with Yamamoto. Byakuya looked outraged and she bowed.

"Mizuki is here and she is bleeding badly." She said quickly.

"What? Captain Yamamoto?" Byakuya asked.

"Go!" the Captain General stated.

She grabbed her brother in law and ported to Mizuki. She was lying on the bench and she was passed out. Blood dripped off the bench onto the ground and Byakuya stared horrified.

"Get Fourth Division here now! I am taking her to your room. Captain Kuchiki!" she yelled.

"Hai!" he said and he shunpod away. Yuzuna held her sister's hand and ported them to the shinigami's bedroom. She put her ear to her sister's belly and the babe's heart rate was slowing.

"Sister! Kamis damnit! Okay." She said terrified.

She pulled Kumosaiga and prayed to every Kami.

"Wait!" she heard.

She looked up and there was a golden haired and amber eyed onna standing there. Her face seemed familiar but she narrowed her eyes.

"Yuzuna, it is Tamiko. I will help her. Give me your blade." She said calmly.

"What is wrong with her?" she said trembling.

"She abrupted. She will be okay. I will bring the babe to your brother." She said as she cut into Mizuki's belly.

Byakuya showed up and along with Captain Unohana. He watched in horror as the onna cut through his wife's belly. She reached in and pulled out a bloody infant. He was blue as Tamiko pushed reiatsu and yoki into the tiny boy. He squeaked and she turned to Byakuya.

"His only chance is taking him into the living world Byakuya." Tamiko said.

"Hai." He said trembled.

"Retsu, can you help my girl?" Tamiko asked.

"I believe so Juria. Take the babe now." Unohana said.

Tamiko disappeared and Byakuya fell to his knees. Yuzuna came to him and helped him up.

"Go to her. She will sense your presence Kuchiki-sama." Yuzuna said calmly.

"Will you go to him? Will you stay with my son?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

She ported to Renji and he jumped. He looked at her and she had blood on her.

"Can you please open a gate for me Abarai-san? Captain Kuchiki's son had to be taken to the living world. Mizuki abrupted and Captain Unohana is taking care of her. Your captain wished for me to stay with my nephew." She explained.

"Hai." He nodded.

He pulled Zabimaru and opened a gate. She quickly moved through it and entered the land of the living.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki was in a hospital bed when she came to and she looked over at her mother and father. She smiled weakly and her chichi held her hand.

"Please tell me he is alive." She whispered.

"He is alive. Shinobu had to intubate him but he is showing signs of getting better." Asuna said softly.

"Where is Byakuya?" she asked.

"He is in the NICU. He is ashen Mizuki and has not slept since you two have been here. Karu is with him as well." Naraku said.

"They have become friendly." She said softly.

"Hai. They can bring you in a just a bit. He is beautiful Mizuki." Asuna stated.

"He is? Haha, I want to see my son." She said struggling to sit up.

"How did the abruption happen?" Naraku asked.

"Byakuya's grandfather and I had words. They wanted the babe to be born in the Seireitei and they wanted to control his upbringing. I told him no and he shook me. I lost my step." She said wincing.

"Ginrei did that?" Byakuya said from the door.

His tone was so cold that it could have frozen the air. Mizuki looked at him and teared up. She nodded and had to look away.

"Mizuki! I asked you not to be in the Seireitei and especially not the estate." Byakuya said in anger.

"I had left the ring you gave me in our room! I wanted it on." She said starting to cry.

His face almost crumpled and he came over to her. He held her as she sobbed and closed his eyes.

"You would not wake up! Your hand and face were lifeless just like Hisana's." he said holding her tightly.

"I am so sorry." She wept.

Asuna and Naraku hung back as they held each other. Shinobu came in and looked at his sister's vitals.

"Zuki, we can bring you to see him now." He said helping her up.

"Okay." She said.

Shinobu helped her up and she sat down in the wheel chair. Shinobu arranged her IV and Byakuya took his place in pushing her.

"How long can you stay in gigai?" she asked.

"As long as I need Mizuki." He murmured softly.

He pushed her into the NICU and she washed her hands. She was wheeled to where her son's incubator was and she pressed her palm to the bassinet. He was on venelator and his tiny body was laying there. She put her face in her hands and began sobbing. Byakuya pulled her forward and held her while she sobbed. Karu came forward and rubbed her back.

"Mizuki, listen to me my love. He needs a name. He needs to know his name so he can fight." Karu stated.

"Byakuya, I want to name him Yuji." Mizuki stated wiping away tears.

"It is a fine name." he said softly.

"Yuji, it is haha. You have to fight my sweet baby. You have to fight and be strong like your chichi." She said touching the glass.

She pathed to him and his leg twitched. Tears streamed down her face as she touched the side of the incubator. She stayed with him until she passed out from exhaustion. Byakuya carried her back to the hospital room and Karu followed.

"Will you stay with her?" he asked.

"Hai? Where are you going Kuchiki?" Karu asked.

"To deal with my family." He said coldly.

Karu nodded and he stayed by his mate's side. Byakuya disappeared from the room and he had a feeling that the shinigami's family had hell to pay. He looked at Mizuki and kissed her forehead. He stood up and went to see the baby. Shinobu looked up and he smiled.

"Yuji is doing well. He is responding to pathing and talking. It seems he has a strong will." Shinobu stated.

"Look at how tiny he is. Black hair and the moon. Too early to tell what his eyes are?" Karu asked.

"He will not open them for at least another month; maybe two." He said.

"Mizuki is falling apart." Karu said.

"This baby needs his haha. She cannot fall apart and she needs to be strong." Shinobu snapped.

"She feels guilt over our own son. She thinks she is a terrible mother." Karu sighed.

"She will have a chance to do it right this time." Shinobu stated.

Karu nodded and he looked down at the baby. He connected with the tiny mind and he was strong of soul. This boy wanted to live and he nodded. He went back to his mate and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stood in the main hall and his grandfather was on his knees bowed before the Kuchiki clan leader. His normally stoic and cold visage was glacial at the moment. He was in fear that he would loose son as he had lost Hisana.

"Explain to me why I should allow you to live!" Byakuya said in a toneless voice.

"I was trying to do right by this clan! I meant no harm to your wife or your son." Ginrei stated in placid tone.

"My son cannot breathe on his own! My son has not even opened his tiny eyes! My son may not live!" Byakuya said turning red.

"Byakuya please! I meant no harm, please understand that I meant no harm." The old man whispered.

"Pray he does not die. Pray he is normal or you will only wish for death!" Byakuya threatened.

He left his grandfather in the room by himself and he stared out of a window in the gallery. He gasped softly and saw plum blossoms. His hands clenched tightly and he felt as helpless as he had when Rukia had been sentenced to death. He had been inept then as he was now. Self hatred consumed him and he felt like he had failed the only other onna he had loved other then Hisana.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The mood was somber in the family as tiny little Yuji started to get better everyday. After nearly a month he began breathing on his own and his tiny grey eyes tried to focus on objects. Byakuya Kuchiki; one of the most feared shinigami was captivated. His infant son looked like him and his tiny little arms and legs would move around when he was touched. He loved touch and would come so alive when his chichi and haha touched him.

"He looks so sweet in his tiny haori." Mizuki said in awe.

"It was made by a female relative; it has the Kuchiki crest on it." He said holding his tiny hand.

"He is getting stronger. Shinobu says he should be able to come home within the month." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I am so relieved. Mizuki, I love you." He said with a little emotion.

"I love you too. I am sorry I was there when you told you me not to. I knew how much it meant to you for me to wear this ring. You never did tell me whose it was." She said admiring the jade and diamonds.

"It was my gift to Hisana when we married. She wanted me to give it another onna that I would marry. I told I never would but she laughed at that." He said staring ahead.

"I honor it and I honor Hisana, Byakuya." She stated as a couple of tears slipped out.

"That means much to me." He said hugging her tightly.

They watched their son jerk his little body as they touched him lovingly.

"How is it I can be in Soul Society you think?" she asked.

"Your youkai nature plus the fact that I am convinced you have shinigami blood in you. Somewhere along the lines a shinigami came into the living world and procreated with a youkai or ningen. I do not care really how is happens; I am thrilled that you can." He said brushing his lips across her forehead.

She just stayed staring at her baby and was held by Byakuya. He had requested a leave from his division for a time so that he may be with Yuji. Mizuki was concerned that they had not found Nanami and her mother searched everybody. There were clues and evidence that she was around but they did not see her. She was upset because she had finished raising her. She sighed softly and praised her brother and Nobu for saving her son. She was told Yuzuna that Tamiko had gotten Yuji out of her womb and Captain Unohana had sewed her up. Byakuya admitted he did not remember much as he had been terrified and he was never terrified. Karu came in and handed Byakuya a latte as well as Mizuki. She hugged Karu tightly and Byakuya bowed low to him. They would sit in communal silence or talk about things from centuries past but they called each other friends now. Mizuki knew true happiness but would know absolute happiness when her baby sister and the Bounts were defeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuzuna was having tea with Jyuushiro again for the third time in a week. She grinned at his gentle manner and he way of speaking. His subordinates absolutely adored him and his seconds in command fell over themselves for him; it was comical in most cases and Yuzuna adored being around him.

"Let me get more tea Jyuushiro. You look tired again." Yuzuna said standing.

"You are too accommodating Yuzuna." He said softly.

"Naw. I was raised to respect my elders." She said winking at him.

He laughed softly and she prepared more tea. They had been having their little tea sessions since Yuji had been born and the whole of the Seireitei to meet the newest Kuchiki. Rukia was beside herself in anticipation. Captain Kuchiki allowed no one else but close family to see his son. She brought the pot back to the low table and felt Jyuushiro's head.

"Please stop fussing over me." He said with downcast eyes.

"No. I will not. You are warm." She said concerned.

"I have this often enough Yuzuna. Please I get enough fussing from my subordinates." He stated coughing a little.

"Well I think you need to go to bed. I am taking you now." She said flatly.

She ported them to his private room within the barracks and helped him out of his captain's coat. She went to his obi and haori to undo them as well. This was not the first time she had done this and now there was no embarrassment. She smiled at him as she folded his clothing. She sat by his torso and laid a cool rag on his head and he turned red.

"Stop Jyuushiro." She said as she wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"I hate being a burden. I hate being a burden to my friends and family." He stated in a low tone.

"You are no burden. You have more grace and honor then I have run across in a long while. Shit Jyuushiro what have you been doing?" she asked as she stood up.

"Training graduates from the academy." He said with closed eyes.

"Why did you not leave a note and say no tea?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you." He admitted.

She looked at him and moved around the spacious room. She got him a fever reducer and water. She brought it to him and he took it. She slipped her kimono style shirt off and she still had on a thin tank top. She stripped down to her boy shorts and slid in next to him.

"You are shaking." She said softly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You are shaking. To help keep you warm I am laying next to you. Youkai have slightly higher body temperatures and besides I am inu and I love to lay in heaps with other inu." She laughed.

"I see." He said closing his eyes.

"You do not maintain relationships do you?" she asked.

"No, I would not exactly be an ideal partner." He said sighing.

She looked as his visage and she pulled him forward. He was more than surprised as she lightly kissed him and he moaned. She pulled back and his warm brown eyes held repressed emotions.

"I will not get ill Jyuushiro. I cannot get ningen illnesses." She said running her hands through his hair.

"Too much temptation Yuzuna. Kamis know I would have to be stupid and blind not to want you in any way but I am weak quite a bit." He said looking a way.

"Rest my friend. It was only a kiss." She said wrapping her body around his.

He was tense and aroused as she lay next to him. He had not felt quite as close to an onna in a long time. He closed his eyes again and just experienced what it was like to have a physical body next to him.

He woke later feeling much more rested but warm in other ways. He groaned out as Yuzuna was touching him lightly. She met his eyes and smiled softly.

"You are breathing easier and your fever down. Jyuushiro, are you okay?" she asked.

"Hai." He said biting his lip.

She wrapped her hand around his member and slowly stroked his soft flesh. She softly kissed his cheek as she did so.

"Force yourself to breathe deeply. Do not take short breaths. There you go." She said softly.

She was concentrating on making it a slow and as easy on his body as it could be. He forced himself not to gasp and wonderful shocks of pleasure consumed him. He could feel the impending release and so did she. She kissed him on the mouth as he fought the tenseness but failed. He cried out as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He felt her presence within his mind and she helped him to concentrate and not loose it totally. She helped maintain even breathing as an incredible climax erupted from him.

"Yuzuna." He moaned out.

"Hai?" she asked.

"Selfish." He said with closed eyes.

"I told you that I am inu. I shall not waste an opportunity." She said sweetly.

She pulled back the blanket and laved her tongue along his release and he was fighting his reactions. He had not felt so good in so long. He thought he had died for a second and lay back completely.

"Even in the midst of an episode and if care is taken you can make love or be made love to." She whispered in his ear.

"I am overcome." He said in a soft tone.

"You are such a good man. Coming to a stranger just because you heard crying. Your officers and other shinigami in Squad Thirteen absolutely love you." She said gently.

He seemed stunned by her words and just watched her grey eyes. Yuzuna ran her hands over his bare chest and suppressed her ardor. Renji had not bothered to try and see her and she had made no secret that she had been in the Seireitei. Yuzuna knew he supported his siblings all by himself and she had sent a huge amount of gold to them. He had no idea and she had sent it anonymously.

"Yuzuna," he mumbled.

"It is alright Jyuushiro. I promise I shall not ravish you. I only wanted to please you." She said in a softer tone.

"Yuzuna, your presence pleases me." He said to her.

"Well I wanted to please you in that manner. I shall let you sleep." She said slipping from the bed.

"Stay unless you have to leave." He stated reaching out his hand.

"Okay." She said lying next to him.

She laid her head on his chest and she enjoyed his presence. She had no idea what the hell she was doing but she knew this was a good man. He was asleep again and she allowed herself to follow suit. She woke up after awhile and slipped from the bed. He was in a deep sleep and the fever was back. Her brow furrowed a bit and she went to search through all of medicines and herbs. She put a tray together and brought it to his bedside.

"Jyuushiro, please wake up." She said softly.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Your fever has returned. Please take these medicines." She said as she handed them to him.

He took the proffered items and swallowed them. He closed his eyes and hated this. He hated being weak and he hated depending upon others to care for him. Yuzuna took his hand and made him look at her.

"It is not weakness Ukitake Jyuushiro. It is what has happened and it will be fine. I think it is awful that you have to suffer this in this existence when you obviously suffered from it before you passed on." She stated sternly.

"I humbly apologize for feeling sorry for myself. I probably should go home to my family's estate." He said struggling to sit up.

"I shall port us then." She said.

"Ugendo. Shall I think of it?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

She ported them to his bedroom that he had pictured and she stood up. She went to his closest and pulled out a long robe. She wrapped herself in it and came to sit by him.

"Yuzuna, you can leave me here. My family is here and will care for me." He stated watching her.

"Why not allow me to care for you and I will leave when I need to." She said raising her chin.

"As you wish." He smiled.

She ended up spending several days with him and running errands for him. She would save his officers the time of coming all the way to Ugendo and drop off his paperwork. She saw Renji from time to time and bowed to him. He wanted to say something but would stop at the last minute. She knew the Gotei Thirteen liked her as she cared for one of their favorite individuals. He was doing paperwork as she did yoga exercises and he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"You have excellent form. I wish I could spar with you." He stated.

"Well I am ruthless." She said laughing.

"My income has increased and I have no idea how!" he said suddenly.

"Huh." She said barely paying attention.

"This is most strange." He said looking at her.

"It is indeed strange." She stated

"I shall have to find out the details. Would you care to help me feed my carps?" he asked.

"Hai." She said helping him stand.

Jyuushiro looked at her and pulled her forward. She reached up and held his face. This young onna had managed to crawl into his already full heart but she had awakened in him more then lust. He kissed her softly and she groaned into it. She pulled back her want but it got the better of her. Her hands began fisting in his hair. She wanted to feel him and she began undressing him right there. She began kissing him everywhere she could and his eyes were closed in the glorious intimacy. She pulled him gently towards his bed and he tried to stop her but she was insistent. She laid him back and undid his hakama. He had a pretty good idea what she would do and he could not help wanting. She leaned over him and kissed him again with tremendous passion. He arched his body as she slid down his staff. She let up on the kiss to allow him to breathe deeply and would kiss him into weakness again. She ground her hips into his slowly to allow him to adjust and not exert too much energy.

She was loosing her mind quickly as her inner inu was demanding and snarling in her mind. She was lost in the beautiful man and she cried out as they moved gently against the other. She fell upon him again to claim his soft lips. She could feel his heart beating hard in his chest and she pulled away to assess him.

"Jyuushiro? Are you alright?" she rasped.

"Hai just harder." He moaned out.

She moved against him a little faster and she bit into her wrist to stop the scream. He had begun massaging her nub and she became swept up in rapturous bliss. He cried out as she spasmed around him and he forced himself to keep even breaths. He lifted his head some and his face contorted as he too was swept up. He finally laid his head back and he was sweaty and felt such incredible joy. She kissed him softly and he rolled them. He did not want to stop and he felt it would be worth the effort. He wanted to see her again in the pure delight. She was such a beautiful onna inside of her tremendous heart and soul. Jyuushiro finally collapsed after another beautiful release took them both.

"Stay with me." He whispered.

"Hai." She whispered back.

Shunsui would hoot and holler when he found out that he had even engaged an onna. He fell flat on his back and passed out. She knew simple joy around him and it actually made her happy to be of help to him. She put Abarai Renji out of mind and fell asleep next to Jyuushiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nanami stood on a low hill admiring her latest batch of kills. She had no care if they were youkai or ningen criminals. She took great joy in destroying them and she had hardened her heart so much that the sweet innocent onna was gone. She had bound herself to Tomoharu and his death had pretty well driven her mad. She felt Kariya behind her and she turned.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Well I am ready to move upon Soul Society and wondered if you would come." He stated.

"I have no loyalties to you Kariya. I am merely using you like you use everyone else." She said raising a silver brow.

"You wound me Nanami." He said in anger.

"Why should I care about your grudge? You plan on destroying Soul Society; do you think me stupid? You have no noble mission. You are an arrogant ass who feels justified in taking whatever he wants." She said sneering.

"You arrogant little tart. You think you have me all figured out?" he hissed.

"I am sure I have you figured out. You are not worth my time. You took from me and now I take from you. It is a fair arrangement." She said walking past him.

"What caused you to change from that innocent onna to this monster that you have become?" he asked amused.

"You have no idea of my kind! I have so many kumo aspects that it dominates me. Kumo youkai are fearsome creatures in their true forms but are among the most loyal and loving people you will ever have the privilege of knowing. He was my soul mate and my conscience. When that bastard murdered him, I lost my will. Ningen will kill each other and youkai alike. These beasts are more evil then you." She said in complete hatred.

"Nanami you are turning into me." Kariya said bluntly.

"Fuck you!" she screamed.

"I offered." He shrugged.

She stared at him in disgust and she ported away. Her hands were covered in blood and it made her happy. She knew she had become a sadistic bitch but she just could not care. She decided to see her family from a distance and she was near the hospital. She masked her aura and just watched. She saw Shinobu and her father come from the front door and she strained to listen.

"Yuji should be able to leave within the week. I wish Nanami was here to see her nephew." Shinobu said softly.

"I am praying she will come home. I wish she would trust us." Nobu said shaking his head.

Nanami felt a little guilt and stepped out. Both males were shocked at her appearance and they saw her hands. She stepped back when they neared her.

"I cannot feel him. It hurts." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"Baby, what have you been doing?" Nobu asked gently.

"Making them suffer. They took him from me!" she hissed.

"You bound yourself to Tomoharu." Nobu said softly.

"Did not know. I had no idea and now I cannot feel him. They will all die!" she snarled.

"Nanami, please come home! We can help you if you let us." Shinobu begged.

"Not until they are dead. Chichi, I am okay. Tell haha not to worry so much. I do not want to be found right now. I have to destroy them!" she said in fury.

"Baby please!" Nobu begged.

"Not yet. I love you both." She said porting away.

She appeared right next to Kariya and he turned with a smirk. She slapped his face hard and he went to strike back. She pulled him into a kiss and he was shocked. They staggered back and she yanked on his pants. He was utterly amazed at what was happening and he jerked her flowing dress up. His thrust into her hard and groaned out.

"Why?" he snapped in her ear.

"You offered and I need to feel." She hissed.

He grinned as he took her tight body and she allowed herself to feel the carnal pleasure. She felt so incredibly cold and it heated her just a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kariya watched the little hybrid kumo youki sleep. There were many mysteries in her family and he wanted to know more. He was seriously annoyed with Ichinose as he had not seen the shinigami in over a month. He was either already dead having found the idiot he hated or he had found himself something to keep him occupied. He intended to find his underling and punish him. Nanami was quite the little firebrand he found and he enjoyed taking her. She stirred a little and rolled to her side. She opened her black eyes and she saw him thinking. She hated him but was more then willing to take the physical from him. It was so easy and she felt lost a little more. He was only worth using in her book and she knew he was incapable of anything respectable. She sat up and straddled his naked body. He looked up surprised as she began gyrating her hips against his. His breath caught as he she worked him. She looked at him and wondered how a being with such beauty could be such a bastard. She knew he found her amusing and she narrowed her eyes.

"Shall I tell what the former mate consort of the Tsuchigumo did to her mate?" she asked.

"What is that?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"In the midst of passionate rutting she slipped her claws into him and released her venom. Needless to say you know what too much kumo venom does." She said smirking.

"Are you threatening me little doctor. You do not even have venom do you?" he asked sneering.

She lifted her claws and a bit of blackish venom appeared at her claws; his eyes widened at her audacity and she leaned forward.

"You are a bastard and I know that this is just a way of using someone else Jin. How many have you killed in your quest for revenge hmm?" she asked.

"You are a sly little whore!" he snarled.

"You think I will kill you?" she asked coldly.

"I think you allude to it but do you honestly think the likes of you could kill me?" he asked scoffing.

"I think you should take youkai more seriously. We were masters of these lands long before ningen and the likes of you!" she hissed.

"I suppose I shall from now on." He said trying to dislodge her.

She rolled her hips and they both shuddered. She ended up bringing them both to their ends and she fell to her back. He stared down at her and perused her form.

"What was this whore's name that tried to kill the Kumo lord?" he asked.

"Fusae. She was Papa Ishin's mother." She said staring up.

"So you have unleashed your kumo side more." He laughed.

"Shut up. You are not as quite as bad when you do not talk." She snapped.

"I could actually learn to really like you." He laughed lying down.

"Oh I am sure. I am sure when you tire of me then you will try and take my power too." She said in an uncaring tone.

"Would I not have already done that?" he asked.

"Jin, you killed the onna that you had been married to. You are pure evil and make Papa N look like errant school boy." She said sleepily.

"Who is that?" he demanded.

"Mizuki's sire is Naraku." She mumbled.

"The Naraku! He was myth!" Kariya said surprised.

"No myth. He was the hanyou from the legends except that he was and is quite real." She yawned.

"That creature that I faced before? That is Naraku?" he asked almost giddy.

"Do not think for a second you could defeat him. My jii-chan and great uncle both tried and failed miserably." She said looking up.

"So if I look into ancient myths and legends then they are in fact history?" he asked.

"You can learn! Bravo!" she said sarcastically.

"You are such a wonderful and horrid little monster." He said almost happily.

"Look who is talking." She retorted.

She passed out and the knowledge that Naraku was not only real but still around, it was almost too good to be true. He had to figure a way to subdue her and make her totally on his side. He was actually in quite a good mood and decided to draw out the bastard; he would have to go after his favorite little youkai. He closed his eyes with a big grin on his face.


	14. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Revel the Shinigami

Yuzuna stretched along side Jyuushiro and she watched him sleep. She rolled to her belly and gently ran a hand along his abdomen and he woke up slowly.

"Shall I make breakfast Captain Ukitake?" she asked in soft tone.

"Hai. I am ravenous." He said waking up.

"Any requests?" she asked.

"I like your rice dumplings." He smiled.

"As you wish Ukitake-san." She said getting up and going to his kitchenette.

"How is it a princess knows how to cook?" he asked watching her.

"Well, my brother thought it prudent that I not be a snob. My chichi he said was very strict and abhorred snotty pups. He used to whip my mother and Yuudai when they were young pups. Apparently he had some very ancient inugami statues that my mother tore up. They were priceless and Yuudai swears he never forgave her but I am sure he did because he mated her after Yuudai had died." She said grinning.

"I have no idea how Kaito managed what he did but it is amazing." Jyuushiro said.

"We do not either. I remember being in a pool of my chichi's blood screaming for him. Mother used to rule the Northern Islands and Sapporo was the capital. She had my chichi, whose name was Yuuta, administer it for her. Anyway he had me hidden within the palace walls themselves and I saw him struck down. They did not find me and I came out to find him dead." She said as she began boiling the bamboo wrapped rice balls.

"I am so sorry." He said with a scowl.

"It is okay. Yuudai and haha raised me together. He is like my chichi and he seems to forget that I am his sister and not his daughter. He gets so furious with me at times." She laughed.

"He sounds like a wonderful man." Jyuushiro stated.

"He is. I cannot stand his mate, Ise. She is an insecure whore in my book. When haha passed away, he ended up mating her and I never did get along with her. I moved out of the family castle into the palace with my jii-chan and obasan." She shrugged.

He continued to watch her as she cooked and she wore only a white camisole and panties. He was incredibly happy at the moment as they were more than lovers. She brought him the rice balls and sat next to him. He ate with abandon and she poured him tea.

"Does your brother know you are involved with me?" he asked sipping his tea.

"No." she said sipping her own tea.

They ate in silence and she cleaned up after they were finished. She came back over and straddled his hips and he grinned at her.

"So Ukitake-san what shall you being today?" she asked.

"Endless amounts of paperwork and observing the training of candidate shinigami." He said smiling at her.

"So my beautiful Jyuushiro would you like to have dinner in the real world this evening?" she asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Okay then. I shall let you go about your business. Promise me that you not spar anyone." She said standing.

"I promise." He said crossing his heart.

"Shunsui has been asking to see you by the way." She stated getting dressed.

"I shall have to stop by. You are too wonderful." He said watching her.

"Touché." She said winking.

He laughed and she bowed low. She kissed him softly and then ported out. He was falling in love and he could not stop even if he had wanted to. Yuzuna was going to see her friend Yumichika and get him to open a gate for her. She walked along merrily and she saw Renji walking towards her. She side stepped to avoid him and he grabbed her. She growled softly and he looked morose.

"Lieutenant Abarai, please release me." She said in a commanding tone.

"There are rumors flying around that you and Captain Ukitake are a couple!" he hissed.

"They are not rumors; he and I are together. It happened quite by accident." She said lifting her chin.

"What did you do, break up with me and jump into bed with him?" he fumed.

"Hai Renji that is exactly what I did. I was so hyped up that I could not help myself. Go harass someone else. Yuji is being released today and I intend to see my nephew." She said coldly.

"You quit seeing me!" he growled.

"You told Rukia that you had no idea where the relationship was going and that I was in my own lala land. Excellent hearing Renji; I am inu after all. You should not have had to suffer my insufferable presence. Goodbye." She said as she walked away.

He stared at and he turned as red as his hair. He watched her head to Squad Eleven and he suppressed a sigh. He had let his insecurities damage a good relationship. He cursed himself and left the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyuushiro was sipping tea at a long low table. Her family was large and in his eyes quite wonderful. Her jii-chan was quite stoic and reminded him of Captain Kuchiki. The Western Lady was beautiful and quite kind hearted. Yuzuna sat next to him and she was laughing merrily at her brother.

Yuudai watched the shinigami captain and he could not help but approve. He was kind and respectful and was even tempered. Ise was absent and Yuudai had forbid her from appearing at court. Asuna was also absent as she was hunting Nanami more then ever. Jyuushiro smiled softly as they were served their food. He was in gigai but wore his captain's uniform to be formal. Yuzuna was talking at her jii-chan and he noticed how the inu lord looked at his grandchild fondly.

"Captain Ukitake, how old are you?" Sesshomaru asked in his deep voice.

"More the two millenniums my lord." He said respectfully.

"Indeed? Hn." The inu lord commented.

"My compliments to your cooks my lord and lady. This has been a most excellent meal." Jyuushiro stated inclining his head.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Yuudai asked.

"Yuudai!" Yuzuna snapped.

"Fair question Sister!" he growled.

"I have come to know her Sir Yuudai and she is my very good friend above anything. She is one of the most beautiful souls that I have met. I compliment you and Lady Asuna on such a good job." He said inclining his head again.

"Well answered shinigami." Yuudai stated grinning.

Lord Sesshomaru was impressed but he scented illness on the shinigami. He wondered how it was even possible but the Thirteenth Squad captain was an excellent person with excellent breeding. They passed the rest of the meal in good conversation and excellent food. After they had left she led Jyuushiro to the gardens. He was captivated by the variety of plants and sat upon a chaise.

"What was it like growing up here?" he asked.

"Amazing. My jii-chan likes you." She said smiling.

"He seems quite the individual." He said softly.

She came and sat by the chaise and pulled him down in a kiss. He was overcome in the beauty of the moment and he gripped her shoulders gently.

"Jyuushiro, how are you feeling?" she asked in low tone.

"I feel very well at the moment." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Come with me." She said urgently.

He nodded and she ported them to her chambers. She fell backwards on the bed and took him with her. He was deeply kissing her and he pulled up her shirt. Jyuushiro intended to make love to her how he wanted and he began nipping and sucking a breast.

"Oh!" she moaned softly.

He grinned against her plush globe and continued on with his exploration. He did not care if ended up in an attack; he intended to completely satiate this wonderful onna. He slipped fingers into her and watched as she seemed to melt for him. She squirmed as he touched her and slowly brought about the most powerful release she ever experienced. She was rasping as he finally entered her. He groaned deeply as they entered the beautiful old dance. She was crying out for him unlike their previous encounters; her true nature emerged and she began growling.

"Yuzuna." He whispered in her ear.

"Jyuushiro finish! I will hurt you." She growled.

"No my sweet onna you will not." He murmured in her ear.

Her legs began shaking in another pass of bliss. She shoved her claws into her mattress and arched her body against his and he closed his eyes as he grunted softly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him as he shook. Her eyes were burning and blood spilt from her lips. She had bitten into her own tongue to stop from brutally marking him. This was the first time in her life that her instincts had reared to the extent to mark someone. Jyuushiro wiped away the blood and he looked concerned. She finally opened her mouth and she received his kiss. She began groaning against it and she snarled out. Yuzuna ripped her lips from his and she begged him with her eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Ch-changing. I must go there!" she said pointing to the window.

She moved quickly and grabbed her robe. She went to her balcony and jumped down. He straightened his clothing and went to the window. He stared down at the most beautiful inu he had ever seen and the largest. He could see the intelligence as well as more. She sat there panting for awhile and she took off. He was confused but she appeared within the hour and held onto him tightly.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" he asked gently.

"No, I have never felt so perfect or wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you. I stopped myself from marking you." She said holding his face.

"That was as emotional for you as it was me." He smiled.

"Hai. I tore a deer to pieces because I was in a blood lust." She said looking away.

"Yuzuna, I love you." He said holding her face and kissing her lips.

"Kamis Jyuushiro! I love you too." She said taking his lips passionately.

He felt himself exhausted but he was so happy that he did not care. He had not been this content with his life in the longest while. He pulled her towards the bed and he slowly undressed them both. He lay next to her and held her closely. He ended passing out with a soft smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki held her son and stared down at his perfect little face. He looked like a tiny Byakuya and she was endlessly fascinated by his myriad of baby expressions and yawns. Karu was making faces at him and the Sixth Squad captain watched tenderly. This family as it was, it was working. Byakuya found himself very good friends with Karu now and they ganged up on Mizuki to get their way. Mizuki laid Yuji in Byakuya's arms and he felt such incredible emotion. He stared down at his tiny son and lowered his lips to the tiny cheek and spoke an ancient prayer for his beloved child.

"Well you have a mini you Byakuya. I am heading into the office." He said kissing Mizuki and bowing to his friend.

Byakuya nodded and sat by his wife. She was mesmerized with their babe and could not stop kissing him.

"You truly did want him." He stated touching her hair.

"Of course! Silly shinigami." She said smiling sweetly.

Her cell phone began ringing and she flipped it open. Her face fell and she stood up quickly. Byakuya waited for her to say but she went to her room and began changing her clothes. She willed Jougosaiga into her hand and he put up his hand to stop her.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"My father took a Bount down. He was attacked." She said in fury.

"Can one of your siblings watch Yuji and we will go?" he asked.

"I will call Karu." She said quickly.

"Much better idea." He nodded.

She dialed Karu's number and within minutes he appeared from his shoki cloud. He took Yuji from Byakuya and Mizuki grabbed his hand after she kissed Yuji's head and Karu. She ported them to Korea and her sire was bleeding and he looked furious. The bespectacled Bount looked nervous and furious. Mizuki came over to him and jerked him up.

"Who are you that you would dare attack the great Naraku!" she snarled.

"I am Ugaki." He snapped.

"You should have killed him chichi!" Mizuki snarled.

"Well I would prefer information before I dismember him." Naraku said smirking cruelly.

Mizuki turned when she felt her mother's presence and Asuna walked forward very calmly. She knelt down by the Bount and he suddenly began clawing at his throat.

"How dare you touch what is mine fool. You will tell me where my daughter is or your death will be slow and painful." She said in a low whisper.

Blood began dripping from his nose and he could not scream. She released her mental hold on him and he gasped.

"The female was at the Kyoto mansion when I left." He said terrified.

"I see." She said calmly.

She ported with him suddenly after ripping open his mind. She grabbed his arm and crushed it within her grip. He screamed and other Bounts appeared. Asuna flared her aura and Kariya emerged from a side room. She grabbed Ugaki by the throat and crushed his larynx. She twisted his arm and tendons and bone could be heard being shredded. She threw him to Kariya feet and the Bount leader stared at her.

"Do not try to take me on Kariya. Where is Nanami?" she demanded.

"Wherever she wishes to be." He retorted.

Asuna held out her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. She whirled it in her hand and Kariya produced Messer.

"So you wish to fight. Fine then! You will regret it!" she sneered.

She moved with incredible speed and began striking high and low. He was deflecting with effort and she was furious. She managed to run him through his shoulder and she released the wave through her blade. He screamed as unholy pain filled him and he staggered back. She lifted her hand and threw him backwards and she heard Nanami.

"Haha please!" she yelled.

"You ask me to spare this thing?" she snarled.

"No, I could care less if you kill him. I will come with you!" she said coming down the steps.

Kariya took the opportunity to vanish and Asuna growled. She grabbed Nanami and ported away. She appeared next to Naraku, Mizuki, and Byakuya. Naraku grabbed Nanami and shook her. She stared at him and she looked vacant.

"What is wrong with you!" he snapped.

"I want revenge!" she cried.

"Then we shall avenge you! I will avenge you; I will make the mortals pay for this but baby girl, do not turn to the Bount!" Naraku said emphatically.

"Hai." She said dully.

He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. Nanami was loved and adored by Ishin, Naraku, and Nobu. Asuna watched her daughter as she just allowed herself to be hugged and noticed her dull visage. Nanami was taken along and her mother noticed the haunted look. She knew it because she had experienced it when her pups had died and others. Her heart bled for Nanami and she walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"The pain gets less but never goes away." She said softly.

"I figured but I am trying to survive is all." Nanami said.

Nothing much else could be said and they all went where they needed to go. Nanami knew Kariya was planning to enter Soul Society soon and she figured he would now move it up. She had seen a small bit of fear in the Bount's face when faced with her mother. Nanami quit thinking and went with Naraku back to the Korean palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna was sitting in Yamamoto's office with several of the shinigami captains and she was staring at the ugliest thing she had ever seen. She had been told he was the Twelfth Squad captain and he gave her the creeps. He kept staring at her and she raised a brow.

"Do you have a need to say something?" she asked in annoyance.

"No not at all." The being said.

"Then quit staring at me you freak!" she snapped.

Byakuya snorted and so did several other captains. He continued to stare at her and she began growling.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, quit being impolite!" Yamamoto snapped.

"Hai Captain General." The painted freak said.

The beast kept glancing over and she lost her temper. She jumped over Captain Hitsugaya and grabbed Kurotsuchi's throat. He looked at her in amusement and curiosity and she squeezed.

"Lady Asuna!" Yamamoto said in commanding tone.

"You will not disrespect me anymore shinigami or I will end your existence on any plane!" she snarled.

"Asuna!" The Captain General yelled.

"I understand." Kurotsuchi stated almost in glee.

Asuna shoved him backwards and he fell on his backside. She stretched her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. His eyes widened and he smirked.

"Lady Asuna, you will quit threatening my captains!" Yamamoto almost growled.

"Teruyoshi, I swear if you side with that thing one more time you will find yourself on your ass!" she snapped.

Yamamoto snapped his fingers and pointed to another room and Asuna leaned down next to Kurotsuchi and growled.

"Be sure you are not in the Seireitei this evening or you will find yourself painted in your own blood!" she said slapping him and dragging her claws across his face.

"Now!" Yamamoto said moving forward.

She stepped back and her fang disappeared. She stomped to the other room and he slammed the door. He crossed his arms and he glared at her in fury.

"I am Captain General Yamamoto Genryuusai to my captains! Do you understand me?" he hissed.

"His thoughts were disgusting and how could you have someone like him as a captain?" she snarled.

"He serves a purpose and you are personifying a spoiled rich princess right now!" he said in a hissing tone.

"Fuck you! You are a joke! This whatever this is, it is not you Teruyoshi! You are not a shinigami but a Kami. You accept someone that evil as a captain?" she said coming within an inch of his face.

"Back off Asuna! I may be a Kami but I am shinigami! Mayuri is a freak hai but he has developed many useful things that the Soul Society uses." He said with clenched teeth.

"I am here to coordinate with you all as Nanami said that Kariya plans on invading Soul Society soon!" she said snapping her fangs at him.

He reverted his appearance and he lifted her chin. He was damn near ready to beat her for her stubborn nature. She began growling loudly and he pressed his fingers to her lips to quiet her.

"Stop talking long enough to listen!" he snapped.

"Make me!" she growled.

"I swear to all the other Kamis that you make me crazy!" He yelled.

She crossed her arms and stared at him. He paced for a few minutes and narrowed his eyes.

"Just because you happen to be the strongest onna that the islands have produced does not mean that you can order everyone about Lady Asuna!" he said in annoyance.

"You are telling me that this Captain Kurotsuchi is an asset to you Teruyoshi?" she asked in anger.

"He serves a purpose and hai I do have to keep an eye on him as he is dangerous but most captains of the Twelfth Squad are shady." He said crossing his arms.

"Fine." She said heading to the door.

"Asuna! Damn you onna!" he snapped.

"You have made your point quite clear Captain General Yamamoto!" she said sneering.

She yanked open the door and walked into the room of assembled captains. She walked right up to Captain Kurotsuchi and lifted him up. Her eyes were red and her claws glowed green.

"I will never say this to you again but I swear if you ever look at me like I am an experiment again you will be a dead man! Who are you? I am the daughter of a lord and Russian royalty you worthless peon!" she said throwing him through a shoji door.

Yamamoto sighed in the doorway and she stormed from the office.

"Captain Kuchiki, I am seeing my grandson!" she yelled.

Byakuya nodded and said nothing. He was so amused that it took everything not to laugh his head off. His mother in law was one of the most amusing onna he had ever met. He watched the Captain General leave at a more staid pace following the inu onna.

"Is your wife as highly strung?" Captain Fon asked him.

"My wife is a lot like her mother." He acknowledged.

"Well I think she did an excellent thing pushing Mayuri around." Toushirou said standing.

"Captain Hitsugaya, a moment please." Byakuya asked.

"Hai Captain Kuchiki?" the younger shinigami asked.

"How is Lady Saaya?" he asked.

"She is well." He nodded.

"Mizuki has said you two are very close." Byakuya said frankly.

"We are close." He nodded.

"Please join my wife and me for dinner at my estate if you would and bring Lady Saaya so that she may meet her nephew. Mizuki says she is timid around her other siblings." The nobleman said.

"I would be honored." He said bowing.

Toushirou knew Saaya would be excited. She stayed between his rooms in the barracks and Mongolia in the Land of the Living. He came into his room and he was suddenly pushed against the wall as he entered.

"I missed you." She purred in his ear.

"Did you?" he asked amused.

"Yes. I missed my Toushirou." She grinned.

"I missed you as well. Captain Kuchiki asked that we attend dinner at his estate. Lady Mizuki and him have brought home their son." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yuji? Really?" she said excited.

"Hai." He nodded.

They began nipping and kissing at the other as they made it to his futon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamamoto finally caught up with Asuna and grabbed her. He pulled her into an alley and he was furious. She ported them both back to his actual castle within the Seireitei. She began snapping and snarling at him as he held her steady.

"You are a piece of work!" he yelled.

"You are a deluded fool! You actually think I would allow that beast to act as such? You think I will not put him in his place since you are unable to?" she yelled back.

He walked forward and again his appearance changed. He slammed her against a wall and he was angry; he was angrier then he had been in a long while. She stared at him defiantly and reminded him so much of Juria and Yoruichi. He lifted his hand and held her jaw firmly.

"You are not the leader here, I am! I have made this my life and my life's work. How dare you act as though you rule this world as you think you rule the living!" he growled in her face.

"I may not be a ruler anymore Teruyoshi but I am still royalty if those around me know or not! I have battles and bled for my lands and my family; no painted face eccentric freak shall disrespect that! I am telling you the things he was thinking was disturbing!" she growled back.

"What was he thinking?" he asked sighing.

"How he wanted to dissect me and take my organs to see if they would survive different toxins and such. He also wondered if he could create another hybrid shinigami youkai like Yuji." She said in anger.

"I will speak with him. I will see what he has been doing." He said in almost defeat.

"Better!" she said in a condescending tone.

He brown eyes blazed in fury and his aura actually heated up. She stood her ground even though she began perspiring heavily. He leaned closer to her mouth and made a mean noise.

"You think you have a right to command everyone?" he demanded.

"No, I think I have a right to protect all those under me and around me." She retorted.

"I have tried to not think of you or about you for nearly fifteen hundred years. You walk into someone's life and make all manner of issue and you waltz right out. You have no idea what kind of havoc you wreck upon those left in your wake!" he snapped.

"Then let me go!" she said in equal anger.

"You are a powerful onna to be sure but you are not a kami!" he said ignoring her.

"I never claimed to be." She said in retort.

"Then stop acting like one!" he snorted.

"Then control your shinigami better." She said in a growl.

"Then quit beating up on and acting like a fool yourself." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Unhand me! I know you not!" she hissed.

"Not until you swear on your honor that you will behave whilst in my realm!" he said as he flared his aura again.

"I swear I shall behave as my honor dictates." She said sweetly.

"You are the most stubborn and tiresome onna there ever was!" he said hitting the wall.

"You wish to hit me?" she asked raising a brow.

His eyes widened and he hissed in anger at himself and her. He kissed her suddenly intending to punish but she kissed him back as brutally. Her hands were in his long white hair and they ran down his chest to tear open his haori. He caught himself and pulled back. She stared at him defiantly and he caught the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. They began tearing at the other as their lips continued to collide. He held Asuna up as he kneaded her backside in his hands and he pushed into her. She was wanton and wild as they experienced the pull of the other's energies. Her cries filled the hall as it became too much. Teruyoshi had to press her against the wall with his body to keep from them falling. They both were breathing hard as they felt the after effects of their animalistic coupling.

"I apologize." He muttered.

"You did not silence me." She said smirking.

"No, I did not." He agreed.

"You smiled more when I first you." She stated as her fingers ran through his hair.

"I had less to worry about then too. My hair was not always white you know. It turned from brown to this after several millennia." He commented.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Older then Kaito. I am better then this! I do not act like a young man who cannot control himself." He said as he pulled out of her.

She closed her eyes as she slid down the wall. He sat next to her and sighed. She reached for her shirt and pulled it over her. Asuna straightened her silk hakama and stared straight ahead.

"I shall see what Mayuri is doing." He said softly.

"Thank you. I will tear him to pieces if necessary." She said.

"You will never bend! Kaito always said what a hardheaded bitch you were!" he snapped.

"Did he? Well did he ever tell you how he did nothing but interfere in my lives?" she asked.

"I knew he did Asuna! He was in love with you and Juria just could not leave well enough alone! You, Juria, and Kaito have caused Soul Society so many problems that it is ridiculous!" he said standing.

"So what was this?" she asked.

"Insanity. You drive me insane! I suppose I should go to Retsu and take something to restore my sanity!" he said emphatically.

"You would not have rutted if it was just something!" she snapped.

"I have always liked you since I met you in the Yayoi period. You were flirtatious and different from any youkai I had come across. You did not think yourself so far above a mere ningen Kami." He said looking back.

"We were around each other for days!" she said.

"I know. I also knew you found me attractive but I kept myself off limits for a reason. You were pregnant with Hana I believe and you were in anguish over the wraith and kiang shi incidents." He said looking ahead.

"Well now. Poor shinigami has emotions and lust like everyone else. Get your things pulled together for an invasion Captain General Yamamoto." She said standing in anger.

"Arrogance!" he yelled.

He stormed over to her and grabbed her and shunpod and dropped her in a pond. She sputtered as she stood up and she began growling in utter fury. He smirked in triumph and turned on his heel and left her standing there. She was in disbelief and ported to the Kuchiki estate. She walked straight past Mizuki and Byakuya and she began growling.

"Do not ask!" she snapped.

"Mizuki?" he asked his wife.

"She has known Yamamoto for awhile." She said under her breath.

"Really? Interesting. What happened you think?" he asked.

"She keeps hissing bastard in her mind." She said smirking.

Byakuya looked down the hall and let himself smile just a little. Asuna was in her room that had been given to her by her son in law. She changed into a modern hanfu and gnashed her teeth. She ported back to Teruyoshi and he was in his bedroom it seemed. He had not reverted yet and she walked up to him and slapped him.

"Make the water warm next time." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Have to have the last remark?" he asked.

She lifted her hand and snapped her wrist. He was thrown backwards onto his bed and she gave him a nasty smirk. She moved closer and looked down at him.

"Men like you think you can control everything around you. I am not to be controlled and I sure as hell will not bend my will to that of yours. I care not how old you are or what manner of creature you are either. You could be a hollow for all I care and I would still do as I wished." She said in a fierce whisper.

His brown eyes stared at her and they said nothing. She had a need to overcome him for some reason and she sat next to him.

"You are thinking things I know but I cannot read your thoughts. You hold back on something and I would know what it is." She demanded.

"I am thinking many, many things." He said keeping eye contact.

"This is not about the Twelfth Division captain." She stated.

"No of course not. Mayuri would be the last person I think about most of the time." He admitted.

She leaned over and kissed him and he gathered the inu onna to himself and rolled her underneath him. He always kept appearances and this was totally not the life he had built for himself. He was very, very ancient and he allowed his appearance to match his age for a long time. When he saw Kaito again; he would not be able to face his friend. He felt as if he was acting like his much younger captains at the moment and when they were joined he did not suppress his groans. She slept next to him and he admired her lean and beautiful body. He closed his eyes and remembered the day that he had found out Juria had sent her baby's soul out into the cycle again. She had no remorse and she felt no shame. She had set into a cycle that Kaito had interfered in as well. This onna had so much manipulation of her soul that she was in chaos over half this past life. Juria had been banished from Soul Society at first and then because of her different abilities had somehow reached Tengu status; she was the inu-youkai equivalent of a shinigami. He needed to call his captains together in the morning. He stretched and noticed her waking up.

"I imagine you have things to do. What time is it?" she asked.

"Dinner time." He murmured.

"I need to get up. I also need to get back to my life in Tokyo." She said standing. She picked up her hanfu and he watched her dress.

"I have wanted you since you asked me to restore Onigumo's soul. I wanted to take advantage of your desperation and that is why I never asked for anything. I am an honorable man and the laws of Soul Society are here for a reason. I have to enforce them because I am not only a high ranking shinigami but a demi-kami." He said sighing.

"So morally speaking I am immoral. Thank you." She said glaring at him.

"I am trying to explain why I have not allowed myself to become close to you! As much of an idiot Kaito was for breaking every single rule that Soul Society had; he was also my very good friend." He said standing.

"What a comical pair you two must have been. I will never see him again you realize! I lost him when he restored me and he knew that. You know that too." She said clenching her teeth.

"I know of course. He has been banished outside of this plane. Go please. I have a need to speak with Mayuri it seems." He said in a frustrated sigh.

"You know you act like I do not understand but I do. I remember the century of my life that was spent here in spirit form. I remember I had a life here too. I am able to move back and forth because I was originally from here. I realize that now and my children have inherited the trait as well. Mizuki is the only one that has the ability besides Hikari and I have no idea why but they are happy. I understand more then you think Teruyoshi. I understand the importance of Soul Society but I also understand how important this place has become to my pups." She said moving to port.

"Always have to have the last word!" he snapped as she ported.

She was in the Kuchiki estate and walked in. Saaya and Hitsugaya were eating with Mizuki and Byakuya and she sat by Saaya.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya. I am Lady Asuna and please pardon my earlier rudeness in the meeting." She said inclining her head.

"I assure you that I took no offense. Most of the captains find Kurotsuchi a bane to our existence." He said bowing his head.

Byakuya nodded as well and a nursemaid brought in Yuji. Mizuki smiled at her tiny son. Asuna held up her hands and Yuji was laid in her arms. She smiled down at him and he stared wide eyed at her.

"He is very handsome Captain Kuchiki. I know you are proud." She said smiling.

"I am very proud." He nodded.

Asuna laid him into Saaya's arms and she made a sweet face. She smiled down at him and Yuji yawned as he moved around.

"Does he stay in Soul Society without you Mizuki?" she asked.

"No. Byakuya does not want him here without me." She said looking at her shinigami husband.

"Wise decision." She said running a finger along his cheek.

Toushirou watched the small Kuchiki with kind eyes. He watched his Saaya make silly faces at the baby and he knew she wanted a family as well. He closed his eyes a moment and he looked at her. Asuna saw him looking strangely and she took the baby and gave him to Byakuya. Toushirou took Saaya's hands and she looked at him funny.

"Marry me." He said softly.

"What?" she asked totally shocked.

"Hai. Marry me." He asked again.

Saaya's eyes widened and she brought a hand to her mouth. Asuna's eyes were shining and Mizuki's eyes had misted over. Byakuya watched with interest as the moth youkai looked at Hitsugaya with big eyes.

"Hai!" she said nodding enthusiastically.

Toushirou pulled her into a hug and she cried softly. Saaya looked at her mother and Asuna wiped her eyes.

"Mama! You have to keep papa from killing Toushirou!" she said suddenly.

"You did not introduce them properly?" Asuna asked surprised.

"He has met him but papa has been demanding I come home. Uncle Menomaru has been horrid too." She said softly.

"I will deal with them both." She said bluntly.

Mizuki stood up and took her mother's hand.

"Byakuya, I will be right back." She said.

He inclined his head and they ported to Mongolia. Mizuki had never been here and her mouth dropped open. She saw huge cocoons within the massive conifer trees.

"Amazing is it not?" Asuna asked.

"Hai!" she said softly.

"Go ahead and port back. I may be awhile." She said.

"That day I burned you; you were with Lord Kenomaru?" she asked.

"Lord Kenomaru was the ga that I faced when I was in very young. He had a fascination with me and when he stole the Shikon; he got to know me. I had never intended to hurt any of you." She said in a quiet tone.

"It hurt chichi. He is obviously over it but I know it really infuriated him." She said touching her mother's arm.

"For that I apologize. I know how I am and it disagrees with sensibilities." She nodded.

"Ayana and I are so much like you." She said looking away.

"You will have to tell me sometime." Asuna said smiling at her eldest daughter.

Asuna felt Kenomaru as Mizuki ported out and he eventually came to stand within a foot of her.

"My lady. How have you been?" she asked.

"Good. I am here to tell you that Saaya has accepted a proposal of marriage." She said unemotionally.

"Excuse me? She has accepted without my approval?" he roared.

"She asked that I intervene on her behalf. You have met the young man." She said shrugging.

"A shinigami? A fucking shinigami? She is a moth!" he snarled.

"She is half ga Kenomaru. You cannot continue to suppress our daughter. She is not treated as a normal ga female anyway." She said leaning against a tree.

"No she is not treated normally; she is royalty within my kind. A male moth would not dare cross me!" he said in fury.

"She has made up her mind Kenomaru just as you made up your mind all those years ago. She is happy and he loves her. You cannot keep her your baby forever!" Asuna said growling.

"She is my baby! She was my only link to her mother." He snapped.

"You severed that yourself when you took her from the birthing room! How dare you even have any righteous anger. I have gone to war over my pups in the past and I could not this time. You saw to it. You will give her this since I was stolen from her life!" Asuna growled.

"You birthed a moth female. She does not look inu or kiang shi, she looks and has almost every bit of moth yoki. She belonged with us and me. Leave me!" he sneered.

She bowed low and she saw Menomaru behind his twin. She bowed again and began walking away.

"Where are you going brother?" Kenomaru demanded.

"Finding out what you are too inept to!" Menomaru hissed.

Kenomaru threw up his hand and fury erupted in him. His baby girl could not face him? He was furious at the thought and he stomped after his brother.

"What do you want Menomaru?" Asuna asked.

"Saaya is getting married and she does not come to tell us herself?" he asked.

"Perhaps she thinks you will not accept Captain Hitsugaya." Asuna said.

"Unacceptable! If she wants our blessing then the boy will face me!" Kenomaru yelled.

"She does not need your permission Kenomaru." Asuna said frankly.

"Arrogant inu! Arrogant!" he said in total anger.

"How is it arrogance Kenomaru? She asked this of me! You barely allowed her to see me and she asks this of me! You are arrogant. I carried her and I am the one that endured the vomiting and near blindness!" She yelled.

"She is mine! Fuck you Asuna as I will never accept this!" he said stomping away.

Menomaru and Asuna sighed as they watched his brother leave. She looked down and sighed.

"You should have stopped him from taking her! You said you loved me and you allowed him to take our daughter!" She hissed softly.

"I was a coward." He said looking down.

"Hai you were. I hope you both are happy but you will not dare stand in Saaya's way.

"Do not threaten me Asuna." He said in anger.

"I do not threaten but this is what is making Saaya happy and by the Kamis you both will honor it for all the wrongs you both have committed!" she yelled.

She ported away and he stared at the spot. He knew she was right and he would have to convince his twin to accept the marriage. Kenomaru loved his daughter as much as he did. He sighed as he went back into the city to deal with a very irate twin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was in a mood and she decided that Ichigo needed a workout. She walked through Karakura Town and she felt a strange aura near. She ported into a system of caves. She began running and she saw Bount and Maki as well. Her face grew wrathful and she threw the shinigami with her mind. Kariya glared at her and came at her. They began fighting and Maki stood up.

"Where is she?" she yelled at him.

He glared at her and did not answer and pulled his zanpakuto. Kariya shoved her backwards and she saw a young ningen male with glasses and Ichigo as well. Things happened fast and she was caught unawares. Kariya managed to knock her out and she fell to the ground. When she came to there was just Ichigo standing over. She noticed his friends and the Byakuya's sister as well.

"They escaped into Soul Society." He said in anger.

She reached up and touched his face and pulled back blood. She looked at every face and knew the danger.

"Yamamoto knows that an invasion was imminent. He has already begun prepartions but we need to get to the Seireitei." Asuna said standing.

"A gate will have to be opened." Yourichi stated.

"Then make it happen Shihoin-san. I need to go to Tokyo first and find Ayana." She said hurriedly.

"What is going on with her?" Ichigo asked.

"I cannot say Ichigo. All I know is that something is wrong. Hikari can take me to Soul Society. I will meet you on the other side." She said softly.

She ported out and she appeared in Ayana's apartment. She searched every room and grew panicked. She knew Ichinose loved Ayana violently. He would not have willingly parted from her. Her eyes grew wide and she flew to the phone. She called Ishin and she began shaking.

"I cannot find Ayana! I am scared Ishin." She said urgently.

Ishin suddenly appeared behind her and he searched for himself. He came to her and his eyes were clouded in worry. Asuna closed her eyes and tried to sense the events. She saw flashes of a violent encounter. It was not the Bount and she saw Ichinose reading a letter. He grew wrathful and left quickly. She pulled herself back and stared at Ishin.

"She was not taken by the Bounts themselves. They were not Asian at all and she was forced to write a letter to her lover. He believes she left him so he went back to the Bount." She said in anger.

"Who would have taken her?" he asked.

"How much do we know of the Americans? I know he knew Kariya at least." She said biting her lip.

"Good Kamis inu! Why did you not say this?" he asked.

"I did not think about it Ishin! They would not keep her here. She has to be in America." She said pacing.

"What about the Bount? Do you not need to help fight them? Mizuki and Karu know the Americans and their holdings. We need to send them." He said pacing as well.

"Mizuki has Yuji and he is still too young to leave. What about Emi or Hibari? What about Jouichi?" she asked.

"Jouichi heads the Beijing side of operations. We can send him and Iyo as well." He suggested.

"Do it." She said moving.

She had to find Ichinose before certain other shinigami did. Hikari was there suddenly and she hugged her daughter. Her other babes with Kaito were of Soul Society and could not leave. Hikari ported them to the other plane. She knew his aura and she suddenly ported behind him and grabbed him. He fought back and she ported them within the Seireitei itself.

"Let go of me!" he shouted.

"She was taken Ichinose! She did not leave you!" she said suddenly.

"It was her handwriting!" he snapped

"I am a seer Ichinose! She was taken by American youkai!" she said quickly.

He looked confused and then looked up. He could see plainly that she was telling the truth. He looked horrified and fell on his butt.

"I left to keep my cover. We had an argument and she did not want me leaving. She has been acting erratic and emotional lately. She started throwing things and I got sick of it and left." He said in bewilderment.

"How does she smell Ichinose?" Asuna asked.

"She does not stink if that is what you mean." He said really confused.

"Ayana must be carrying." She said bluntly.

"What?" he asked stunned.

"Hai. Ayana has a cool head above anything. How does she smell to you?" she asked.

"She likes to shop. I figured she was wearing a new scent. She does smell sweet lately." He said meeting her eyes.

"Ichinose she has your babe within her. She did not leave you willingly. Your Kariya has an ally amongst an American named Danning and I sent the bastard packing." She said sighing.

"He must know about her! He has been questioning me a lot lately about her and I am an idiot!" he said in despair.

"She loves you. I have felt how violently you two feel for each other. This is not what you want Maki. Kariya has used you and will continue to do so! He is evil and his plans for Soul Society are not to fix it but to destroy it!" she said.

"He would not hurt me in such a manner! He would not hurt her; I have been distracted and away from my purpose." He said raising his chin.

"You are a fool and will leave your babe fatherless! You fool!" she snapped.

"This is a more noble purpose and Ayana does get that. She cannot stand this place anymore than me." He said clenching his teeth.

"She was attracted to Zaraki but in love with you. She did not have that babe for the simple reason that she fell in love with you!" she said pulling him up.

"I will kill him for my captain and for her! He is an animal and should never have touched her!" he yelled.

"You think you are strong enough to take on a captain?" she asked in disbelief.

"I have not been in Soul Society a long time." He retorted.

"Have you reached bankai? You are a fool!" she snapped.

"Zaraki has not reached bankai either! Ayana beat him and she said you did as well!" he said in anger.

"I am a master swordsman Maki. I have been training for centuries as Ayana has too. We make use of our yoki in battle. She has told me you shikai is impressive but you have not reached the necessary level to defeat him!" she said as she growled.

"I am sorry. Please find her and tell her I am sorry. Tell her that she is my conscience as well as my heart but this is about honor and she understands that." He said shunpoing away.

She realized that her daughter would be widowed a second time and she did not think Ayana could handle it. She ported back to Hikari and paced.

"I need you to take me to America. I have to find Ayana and soon. Her mate will have himself killed and she is pregnant with his babe." She said sighing.

"Poor Yana." She said shaking her head.

Hikari ported her mother to the living world and America. Asuna looked around at the foreign land and wrinkled her nose.

"Joucihi, Karu, and Iyo are here as well haha. They should be able to find you." She said as she faded.

Asuna stared at the city of Los Angeles below her from her vantage point. It was huge like Tokyo but seemed dirtier. Things had taken on an urgency she had not felt in a long while. She was afraid that things could go very badly indeed. She waited for her kumo children and Karu to show up and prayed that they could find Ayana in time.

A/n: Please R and R if you can!


	15. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Kariya's Defeat and the Ghostly Presence

Asuna watched as the Quincy fired his reiatsu arrows at Kariya and he defended a brunette shinigami onna. Kariya had taken in a seal called the Joukaishou. It was not the only one and all of the Seireitei was trying to seal off those within the city. The female shinigami named Ran Tao had stabbed Kariya with a weapon and now Ichigo and he were talking trash to the other. The amount of reiatsu was staggering and the battle unfolded. She saw Kariya unleash his doll's true form and it was awesome; no other word could describe the power. Asuna went to move and she was held firm by a familiar hand.

"Let me go Teruyoshi!" she growled.

"The Kurosaki boy has to finish this. He has the power." The Captain General said.

"I have been training him; I know his ability but can you not see him hurt?" she yelled.

"I know what I see Asuna and that boy rivals you any day." He said flatly.

"I said let me go!" she yelled again.

She felt his physical pain and it was driving her to distraction. She felt his anger and his overwhelming need to protect. She saw Byakuya in the distance with Yoruichi; she also saw Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo's friends too. It happened so fast but Ichigo was thrown against a rocky out crop. She struggled to free herself from the demi-kami's hold. She watched in disbelief as Ichinose appeared and stuck his zanpakuto into the rocky out crop and in a sense protecting the younger shinigami. Seeing him alive but obviously suffering; Asuna ported behind him.

"You live." She stated simply.

She ported out so fast that he could not do anything. She ported to the Kuchiki estate and he fell to his butt in exhaustion.

"Why did you do that and how is it you are here?" she demanded.

"The Tomoshibi brought me. She said Ayana needed me." He said dumbly.

"Go to your mate Maki. She suffers thinking you died." She commanded.

"This is not what was supposed to happen." He said in disbelief.

"Your revenge has to end. I understand the need to avenge but you have something so much more precious do you not?" she asked.

"Hai. I love her." He said looking towards the sprawling old style mansion.

"She is coming. She feels you." Asuna said softly.

Ayana ran to the aura she had been desperate to feel. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and she let loose a cry of joy. She fell next to him and they held each other; Ayana began kissing him all over his face as she felt his flesh underneath her fingers. She just touched him to see of he was real and she held him. Asuna looked away and felt tremendous relief for her first born kumo daughter. She ported into Byakuya's rooms and Mizuki still slept. Emi had arranged Yuji to her breast so that he could feed.

"It was good of you to watch him like this." She said watching fondly.

"It is no matter. I am glad to be of help but you know me and I would have preferred the brawl." She said smiling.

"You are a good sister and good daughter." Asuna said touching her hanyou daughter's cheek.

Emi's koinu ears laid back and she turned red. She felt relief whenever she did not have to use magics to hide her true nature. Considering her sire could not stand her great uncle to this day; he sure as hell adored his inu eared daughter. Emi felt her sister's joy and it was good to feel it. Ayana had fallen so hard after Yasunari had died and now she felt happiness again. Emi was pleased and wondered when she too would someone. She put it from her mind and her mother ported out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayana held Maki to her and refused to let go of him. He looked up at her and she pressed her forehead to his. She kissed him gently and then with more need. He was still very out of it from the medicine that had been given to him by her little sister. He knew she had used different medicines than on a normal patient.

"Maki, I want to take you home. I want to go and never come here again." She said softly.

He nodded and stared up into her strange but beautiful eyes. Thoughts of her being taken made him sick and his blind devotion to a man that would just murder and kill, he was sick of himself at this point. The Tomoshibi appeared and she looked spooked.

"I'll take you two now. I have to go after this sister. I am in deep trouble. They have threatened to suspend me in the living world." She said urgently.

"Can they do that?" Ayana asked shocked.

"Hai but it would mean death for me." She said softly.

Ayana was shocked and she realized that Hikari was trying to make up whatever differences there was between them.

"Hikari, you go now and do not further trouble yourself for me. You gave me back so much and I was such a horrid bitch to you." She said horrified at herself.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I am sure. Mizuki will take us back. You need to protect yourself." Ayana said gently.

"I have always loved you all and Kamis know I wished I could stay longer but I will not drink the blood of a youkai and mortal to do it. I love you all so much!" she said as a couple of tears fell down her face.

"We love you too little sister. Go now!" she said.

Hikari phased out and Ayana helped Maki up. He was exhausted and woozy but leaned on her. Mizuki was awake and bleary eyed as she found them.

"We have to go now. Byakuya would flip." She said porting them both to the living world.

"I have to go back." She said as she ported back to Soul Society.

Emi continued to watch Yuji and Mizuki ported to her husband's aura. He looked over at her and kept his visage cool but he reached over and took her hand. She watched the fight and it was frightening. She knew her mother was around and she could sense her overwhelming concern for Ichigo.

Asuna was fighting the urge to help her lover and she saw him hurt and it made her wince. Kariya's clothes were shredded and Ichigo moved with incredible speed. The build up of reiatsu was overwhelming and Asuna saw a blue aura go up around Ichigo. A red hue went up around Kariya and Yoruichi was yelling at Byakuya to block the Joukaishou. Kariya and Ichigo came at each other and the resulting explosion of power reached up to the sky. All watched as the dust settle and Kariya faded away. Ichigo fell to his knees and many began rushing to his side. He was bloodied badly and obviously out of energy. Rukia was there as well and his friends too. He had not the energy to look up and she had not the will to interfere. Mizuki came to her side and looked at her.

"Take me home please Mizuki." She said with no tone.

"Hai haha." She nodded.

"Tell Kurosaki-san that I am pleased he is well." She stated.

Mizuki nodded and ported her mother back to the Tokyo penthouse and intended to clear out her siblings that did not need to be there. She watched her mother walk towards her bathroom and she slammed the door. She sighed and began the process of returning to their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She lay in her bed next to him and ran her hand through his ebony waves. Ishin was behind her sleeping and she could not sleep. Their presence calmed her overwrought nerves and she decided to go into the office and actually attempt to help get the merger done. She crawled out of her warm bed and she padded to the kitchen. She loved coffee with a passion and she noticed Rishou still passed out on her sofa. Her youngest son looked like a much younger Naraku and he was unbelievably beautiful. He also drove his chichi mad at times. Where Rishou could almost be mistaken as his father's clone, they acted nothing alike.

"Rishou." She said shaking his shoulder.

"Huh what?" he asked.

"When did all your brothers leave?" she asked.

"No idea. I was trashed haha. I think most of us were. Is chichi mad?" he asked.

"He is not pleased." She sighed.

"The great Naraku has never been drunk?" he asked with a sneer.

"Not that I have seen." She said sitting by him.

He took his mother's coffee and sipped a little and handed it back. He had always been close to her and he knew she adored him simply because he was a Naraku look alike and the fact he worshiped her.

"I am going to go home. What did chichi say?" he demanded.

"He stated that he worries over your path. He says you should have more direction." She said then took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah well we all could not lust after a fucking jewel." He snapped.

"Hush right now! That is long past!" She said in anger.

"Well I am not him! I wish someone would figure that out!" he yelled loudly.

"Does it require waking up me and your uncle?" Naraku demanded from the bedroom doorway.

"Whatever. You know I wish for once you saw me father! I wish you saw that I am just as worthy as Mizuki or Emi. I suppose if I had been born female then I would be worthy of your praise!" Rishou said in fury.

"Leave this house! I care not how old you are, I am still your sire and you will not speak to me in such a manner!" he growled.

"Fuck off." Rishou growled and then produced his miasma cloud and disappeared.

He appeared at his apartment across the city and realized his apartment was freezing. He rubbed his hands together and he could feel a very weird presence.

"I know someone is here!" he growled.

He felt the cold go down his spine and he shivered. He could not see an individual but he knew there was one.

"You should lock your windows and your doors." A monotone voice stated.

"What the hell are you?" he demanded.

"No matter. You work with the shinigami." It stated as what seemed a cold finger down his arm.

"Get out!" Rishou snarled.

"When it suits me I shall." It stated in the flat voice.

"I am not a mortal fool! I am not without my yoki." He snapped.

Rishou gasped as the cold was around his cock. He could not breathe and he could swear he felt teeth on his neck.

"Do not help them. They are a dying breed." He heard.

"Let go of me!" Rishou said almost breathlessly.

"I do not waste my time or my breath. Stay away from the shinigami." The almost death like voice said.

He was rasping as he felt the hard planes of a body and the cold within his pants; touching him with too much interest. He fell to his knees and he felt the hot breath and cold skin of his intruder.

"I have observed you." The voice said.

"Let me go." He begged.

"Stay away from the reapers. They will bring you death." The flat voice said.

Rishou could not help the impending release and he groaned out as his seed left him. The cold was gone and he swore he was mad.

"Heed my words." The voice said and then vanished.

He looked around and he was still aroused and ashamed of himself. He was certain that the null voice had belonged to a male and he blanched. He went to his phone and dialed his sister Mizuki.

"Kuchiki." She answered.

"Sis, it is Rishou. I need to talk to you." He said with a shaky voice.

"Rish? What is wrong brother?" she asked concerned.

"Something was in my apartment. Please can you come here?" he asked.

"Hai." She said and the phone went dead.

She was by his side immediately and he hugged her tightly. She could feel his trembling and she made him look at her.

"Rish? What happened?" she asked.

"There was presence but I did not see it. I felt its icy fingers and it touched me. I am sure it was male." He said looking away.

"I am getting Byakuya." She said quickly.

"Did we not finish up the Soul Society crap just a couple of weeks ago?" he demanded.

"Anything that is soul related they have to know about Rish. I believe you about what you heard. Why not stay at my place." She said.

"You have your baby, Sister and frankly Seina is coming back soon anyways." He said unable to meet her eyes.

"Why are you so shaky? When you said touch you, do you mean it violated you?" she asked horrified.

"No!" he snapped,

"Rish, it is me. You do not have to pretend with me." She said softly taking his hands.

"I think you need your husband." He said in a whisper.

"Okay. You stay here and if need be go to my penthouse okay or go to Sendai." She commanded.

He nodded and she ported out. He decided to shower and turned on the water to full heat and he sensed it again. He began growling and he tried to produce his miasma. He was freaked out and had no idea what the hell he was facing. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a yukata. He slipped into his room and grabbed his katana. His hand was slammed against the wall and he stared at the most deathly pale individual he had ever seen. He had inky black hair and intense green eyes. He had black markings that went from below his eyes to his jaw. There was a hole below his neck in his upper chest. His jacket was open revealing lean, compact and very sinuous muscle in pale white.

"Who the hell are you?" Rishou asked in fear.

"You were warned. You have information that I will gather." He said in his cold tone that matched his body temperature.

"I have no information!" Rishou hissed.

"Control yourself." It said.

"Release me!" Rishou demanded.

The being dropped his arm and Rishou held the hilt of his katana. He was a skilled warrior but he noted that this creature too wore a blade. The pale man slipped his hands into his pockets and stood there observing Rishou.

"I have nothing of value to you. I know barely anything about the Kamis damn shinigami." He said.

The being just observed him and he watched him closely.

"You are warm." He stated in his monotone.

"Okay well I am not a freak." Rishou snapped.

"You are like the one known as Naraku." Pale face stated.

"He sired me." He snapped.

"Powerful being that he is; you have power underneath your very skin." Pale face uttered.

"So? You tell me to stay away from the shinigami and I am a youkai. I could care less about them." He said inching towards the door.

The pale faced male moved so fast that he did not see him. He pinned Rishou against the wall again and the green eyed male crushed him with incredible strength.

"We know of you. Aizen knows of the youkai's involvement. You have power." The pale one said flatly.

"Who the fuck is Aizen? Why should I give one damn?" Rishou snapped.

"You are very warm." Pale face stated in his tone devoid of life; almost.

"Yeah well you are freaking cold." Rishou snapped.

He pulled Rishou to him and his eyes roved his face. A free hand reached into the yukata and Rishou hissed as the cold fingers touched his belly and lower.

"Stop!" he yelled.

"Young." The green eyed man said.

"Stop! Do not touch me like that!" Rishou snarled.

The other male's eyes never wavered and his expression stayed the same. Rishou was groaning as the cold mixed with the unbearable heat that began coursing through him.

"Your faces changes." The other male stated.

"Kamis this cannot be happening!" he said in a grunt.

"Why?" the other asked unmoved.

"Not like this!" he groaned as the beast increased the friction.

"Your body responds. Why are you not like this?" Green eyes asked without his voice changing.

The pale one cocked his head to the side and watched. He hauled Rishou from the wall to the bed. The hybrid youkai tried to will himself to fight but the creature's ministrations caught him up in a dizzying spin.

"Your warmth is entertaining me." He stated as he languidly moved his hand up and down the shaft.

Rishou groaned and arched his hips in response to the soon to be explosion. The pale man watched his face impassively and leaned over and took him into his mouth. He wanted to die and he could not reach the end. This male was more powerful then himself and subdued him without thought. He wished like hell Mizuki would show up and he lost his mind slowly to the unbelievable pleasure.

"I wish to see your myriad display." He said as he lifted his deathly pale lips.

"Let me go!" Rishou snapped out.

"This is interesting." He said in that toneless tone.

He could not breathe again and it hurt like hell. His mahogany eyes actually stung with tears and the cold one snapped his hips down and the pain mingled with incredible pleasure. His mind shut down and he could not handle what was happening. He was remotely aware that he gasped and he opened his reddened eyes. The beast's hips continued to move and Rishou was fighting back moans. He heard the male breathe in sharply and Rishou cried out. The green eyes were focused on him and his powerful, frigid fingers held his hips as he yelled out loudly as he came suddenly and quite hard. The green eyes seemed to glow as he slid from him. He fluidly dressed and was gone quickly. Rishou rolled to his side and dry heaved as he realized what had happened. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed clothes. He produced his miasma and fell through to his mother's penthouse. His face was white and he was on his knees still dry heaving. His father stormed out of the room and he saw his youngest son on the floor trying to be sick.

"Rishou?" he asked concerned.

"Get away from me!" he screamed at his father.

"Son what is wrong?" Naraku asked utterly confused.

"Where is mother? Where is Mizuki?" he growled.

"Your mother went to her office. Son you are sick; have you been drinking more?" Naraku demanded.

"I swear you are an ass! Arrogant son of whore and you judge me! You are the vilest villain in Japanese history and you judge! Screw you father!" he screamed.

Mizuki appeared suddenly with Byakuya and she went to her brother. She lifted his chin and he looked horrified. She looked back at Byakuya worried.

"Do you wish to have discourse about what it was you saw?" the shinigami asked.

"See? What happened?" Naraku demanded.

"Would you not like to know? What so you may bash me some more? I hate you! I wish you had died! I am not Nori or Ken'ichi for that matter! Your sons mean nothing to you!" he screamed.

"Rishou!" Mizuki said holding onto her brother.

"That is not true! I have loved and cherished every single pup that your mother bore me! How dare you! I was hard on you because you are most like me you fool!" Naraku sneered.

"Chichi stop!" Mizuki snapped.

"Can you speak of what you saw?" Byakuya asked kneeling next to his brother in law.

"It had a hole in its chest." He said numbly.

"A hollow?" Mizuki asked surprised.

"I guess. It had half a mask and its hands were so fucking cold." He said shivering.

Naraku's eyes widened when he realized what he son was feeling. He had felt the same when Jing had abducted him. He went to the sink and began vomiting himself. He made himself calm down and he went to his son and pulled him up.

"You will stay here." He commanded.

"Hai." Rishou said unable to meet his eyes.

"Did it say what it wanted?" Byakuya asked.

"He said the name Aizen and I have no clue who the hell that is." Rishou said almost shaking.

Byakuya stood up and looked impassive.

"Mizuki, please take me back to Soul Society. I will be back here this very day." He said hurriedly.

"That name…it means something?" Rishou asked.

"It means many things young Rishou. I am unsure of what you faced except that it of Hueco Mundo." He said darkly.

"I have no friggin clue what the hell that is and I get attacked by that freak!" Rishou snarled.

"What else did it say?" Byakuya asked.

"He said he had been observing." He said shuddering.

Byakuya turned to Mizuki and she realized it was serious. She ported with him back to the Seireitei and Rishou moved to the bathroom.

"Son?" Naraku asked softly.

"I feel filthy. Let me bathe okay?" Rishou said in a disgusted tone.

He left his father standing there and he went to the shower. He turned it on scalding and he laid his head against the travertine tiles. He enjoyed it at the same time as being reviled. Self hatred consumed and he was haunted by the almost unholy looking green eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna sat there unable to move. She could not believe her ears as Naraku told her that their son had come up against something that had taken advantage of him. Naraku believed that the beast had overpowered Rishou and taken liberties. Asuna was growling in horrendous anger and she ported home. Rishou was on the couch covered by a blanket. He said nothing and she sat by him.

"You have messages on your phone." She said softly.

"I broke it off with Seina. I want to be alone." He said in a soft tone.

"Will you talk to me?" she asked.

"I feel like trash Mother. I feel used and disgusted with myself. I am Naraku's pup and I cannot fight off that creature? He used me." He said sneering.

"Lay your head in my lap." She said gently.

He laid his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair to calm him. He closed his mahogany eyes and felt his mother's comforting growl.

"The thing is Mother, he was beautiful and that thought terrifies me." Rishou said under his breath.

"You are beautiful as well Rishou. You do remind me of your chichi but you are beautiful to behold." She said calmly.

"Haha, I want to be Matsuda Rishou and not the son of the vile Naraku." He said bitterly.

"Your chichi loves you Rishou. He cried when you born and out of happiness." She said massaging his neck.

"Hai. I know. I will be okay. I just want to hang out on your couch for awhile." He said closing his eyes.

"You can path to me at any time. I will hear you. You are one of the few that can do that." She said kissing his cheek.

"I love you haha. I missed you so much when you were gone. Please do not leave us again." He said closing his eyes.

He fell asleep and she produced a powerful barrier around the pent house. She watched over him and sighed. She felt his confusion and she felt his deep confliction about enjoying what happened. She had no idea what the creature had been but she could see in his thoughts what a beautiful creature the green eyed one had been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rishou had moved back to Sendai and away from the city for awhile and Asuna was reading business reports. The shinigami were clueless as to what had happened exactly to Rishou but they knew it was not good. She leaned forward and dialed a number and she began speaking in English. She looked when she felt him at the door.

"I have to go. Thank you." She said hanging up the phone.

"I haven't seen you an entire month!" he snapped.

"Why would you have needed to see me? You defeated Kariya quite well and I am sure you had things to clear up. You were quite spectacular you know." She said sitting.

"Why can't I sense you anymore?" he demanded.

"Whatever happened has faded. You need to leave this alone Ichigo as I have issues with my children that need my attention. I have heard that Rukia is well again. Perhaps you can reunite with her." She said calmly.

"Something more happened in that room and you are gonna put me off again?" he asked in anger.

"We had an intense encounter Ichigo. You managed to bring me to my knees so to speak." She shrugged.

"You should have been there by me when I stood up. You were gone and I was told you were pleased with my fighting? I tell you that I am in love with you and you try throwing me at another onna. I swear you're fucked up." He said in a hurt tone.

"Thank you Ichigo for your words and you can leave now." She said barely meeting his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You managed to stir my true nature and I marked you. My full mind is in control and I choose not to follow through with what it means. I will not ruin your life." She said raising her chin.

"What happened?" he demanded again in a louder voice.

"You took in my blood Ichigo. You are no longer a normal ningen but you never really were anyway. Please go." She said calmly.

"How come I can't feel you?" he asked nearing her.

"Because I am masking. I am keeping you from feeling me." She shrugged.

"You really want me pursuing Rukia?" he asked in a near fury.

"I want you happy and that is not what I can give you. You deserve to be with someone who is in fact closer in age to you and frankly this is way too complicated." She said standing.

"You really want me gone?" he asked meeting her eyes.

"Hai Ichigo I do. I do wish you the best." She said bowing low.

"How often did you do this in the past? Did your other mortal end up hating you?" he asked.

"Hai. He said that I was like a plague and that I would burn for my numerous sins." She said looking past him.

"Who was he?" Ichigo hissed.

"Hakushin." She said looking down.

"As in Saint Hakushin?" he asked dumb founded.

"Hai. You may go." She said sitting.

"No! Not no but hell no! I felt what you felt Kamis damn it!" he yelled.

"Let it go! You are not even an adult and I am a monster for touching you! You do not deserve the yoke that has already been placed upon you! You are ningen and you have shinigami powers. You have to put down things that you should not have to! You are almost seventeen and you have two worlds upon your back and the Greek kami Atlas only had one! Now this? No, I will not do this to you. Go to Rukia with my blessing." She said suddenly in tears.

"What is going on?" he said coming closer and lifting her chin.

"Nothing. There is nothing as it should be." She stated not meeting his eyes.

"So I make love to you and you run like a coward?" he asked.

"I am not a coward! I am doing the right thing!" she snapped.

"So you can't tell me what happened from the time I left you at Byakuya's place till after the battle?" he asked making her look at him.

"I realized that we made a horrid mistake. You did not need me Ichigo. You have the strength within you." She said wanting to nuzzle his hand.

"I am sick of everyone telling me what I need and what I feel. I make up my own mind! You know I try my best to the do the right things and I want to be selfish just once! I want to make up my own mind for me!" he said forcefully.

"You are not ready for this Ichigo. I demand you leave now." She said in despair.

"As you wish Sensei." He said in hurt.

He stormed from her office and put her face in her hands and cried. She wiped her face and stood up. She could not concern herself with him at the moment and put aside the inevitable. Rishou was reeling and she ported to Sendai. She felt a strange presence and she ran to her youngest son's room. A black haired man turned suddenly and she extended her hand. Konkisaiga appeared and she hissed. Rishou woke up and he jumped away.

"You are in my home hollow." She snarled.

"More than a hollow." He said with a blank expression.

"Then what are you?" she demanded.

"This discourse serves no purpose. You stand in my way." He said expressionless.

"Rishou, go now!" Asuna commanded.

"Mother, I cannot!" he said breaking out into a sweat.

"You will release my son!" she said furiously.

"Because you say?" he asked.

"Hai!" she growled.

She lifted her hands and released a huge amount of yoki. The man lifted one hand and managed to deflect it. He was pushed back several feet and Rishou was floored. He took the opportunity to try and grab his mother but the male lifted his hand and barely gestured. A green energy was released and Rishou threw his mother down. Rishou was thrown back and through the wall. Asuna looked up and snarled. She released her whip and began tearing at the pallid man. He was cut up in many places and said nothing as he bled black. He went to lift his hand again and she threw him backwards with almost as much force as his green reiatsu. She moved with incredible speed and touched Rishou, who was unconscious. She saw the pale man and his green eyes flashed lust for barely a second and she ported out. Rishou came to and stared at his mother.

"I thought you could not?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Say nothing Rishou!" she demanded.

"I swear." He said closing his eyes.

"That creature was some manner of hollow. They dwell amongst the same plane as the fucking Shouten." She cursed.

"The black wraiths?" he asked confused.

"Hai. We have to tell the Soul Society." She said standing.

"Mother who?" he asked.

"It matters not Rishou. You father and I have an open relationship. You pups are grown; I am not married." She said staring ahead.

"Okay." He said standing.

"That thing desires you." She said bluntly.

Rishou stiffened and turned to stare at his mother. He looked away and gulped.

"He knows that I in part enjoyed it." He said hoarsely.

"He is a hollow Rishou. They devour souls." She said sternly.

"Hai." He stated shaking off the dust.

She grimaced as she would need to speak with Ichigo. She took Rishou to the West and bid him stay within the barrier and she ported to Karakura Town. She appeared in an alley near his home. She sensed him home and she pulsed her aura. He came out slowly and stared at her as if she had gutted him.

"I was in Sendai and there was a hollow type creature that has decided he wants Rishou." She said softly.

"Hollow after a youkai?" he asked surprised.

"Byakuya knows about it but they seem to have no idea what they are dealing with. Please talk with Urahara. Rishou needs me." She said drifting back.

"Sure. Can I ask you something Sensei?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What is wrong with us? Why can you not allow me to love?" he asked.

She bit back a groan and she moved closer to him. She reached up and held the sides of his face, actually brushing her cheek against his. He gripped her arms and she was releasing a low growl.

"Ichigo." She said hoarsely.

He cupped he cheek and she closed her eyes. She leaned her head back and arched her neck. She moaned as his mouth and his teeth nibbled her juncture.

"Sensei." He said against her throat.

Her mind had become mush and he began kissing her exposed skin. She could not think other then the feel of his lips and the scent of him. Ichigo began breathing heavily in her ear and kissing along the tender spot right under her lobe.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you." She groaned.

She gave up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He held her tightly and tucked her head under his chin. She clutched at him and they stayed like that for quite awhile. He whispered in her ear and she ported them to his room. He began kissing her with such incredible passion that it left her spiraling. He slammed her against the wall and lifted her skirt. Small cries could be heard and she realized they were coming from her. Ichigo was taking her with short hard thrusts. He was branding her and her claws dug into his back. Asuna began groaning loudly and Ichigo covered her lips with his. She was wild and blood trickled from the corner of their mouths. She was gripping him tightly in her release and he ripped his lips from hers.

"Kamis!" he grunted out as he trembled in his own.

There was knocking on the door and Ichigo yelled go away.

"Ichigo, it's your dad!" Isshin Kurosaki yelled.

"Get us out of here." He asked in her ear.

She nodded and she ported them to her Tokyo penthouse. They fell on the bed and he laughed. He pulled back and lay on his side and pulled her to him.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are?" he asked lightly.

"Not with those words no." she said smiling.

"Hai. My friends at school said I was the luckiest guy on the planet to stare at your half naked body." He said snickering.

"Your training." She said running her fingers along his abdomen.

Her fingers drifted lower and he closed his brown eyes.

"So are you gonna tell me what the whole blood thing meant?" he asked.

"Your life is that of mine Ichigo. You will not succumb to injury in this body as easily nor will you catch common illnesses. You are still ningen but more. You were more than just a mere ningen before but now you have an added dimension." She sighed.

"Okay. That rocks! I hate colds and the flu!" he said grinning.

"It rocks?" she asked amused.

"Hell yeah!" he said laughing.

"You are so silly at times." She said smiling softly.

"Yeah well you worry too much. Worry when there is something to worry about. Now I bet I am gonna have to start looking around for these nasty bastards." He said with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I am going to buy some property between here and Karakura Town." She stated letting her fingers drift down his leg.

"Really?" he asked pushing himself up.

"Hai." She said watching his sculpted body.

"Your staring at me funny." He said running his hand through his hair.

"I am entranced and fighting my need to taste every bit of flesh on your physique." She stated raising a silver brow.

"How come you cover up your markings?" he asked as he slipped from the bed.

"I have no wish to appear too different. I unmask them at home and when I am amongst other non mortal beings." She shrugged.

"Bet it must have been nice not to have to do that in the past." He said pulling on his jeans.

"Hai. Life was different. Japan was very isolated as you know. I remember when I was pregnant with Zihao; I was suffering from a shoki induced fever. I ended up in coma. I was fighting my Ishin at the time and I was battling near Sendai. I fell and was so weak I could barely move. I was rescued by a ningen samurai. Turned out to be a cousin of the then emperor." She said smiling.

"I haven't met Zihao." He commented.

"He is Hunan most times." She said slipping from the bed.

"Cool." He smirked.

"He is half tiger." She laughed.

"Very cool!" he said.

"He is. I will port you back to Karakura Town." She said pulling on a slip dress.

"Thanks." He said stretching.

She took his hand and they ported back to his room. The door had been opened and he shrugged. She held his chin and pressed her lips to his. He kept himself in check and they heard complaining coming from the closet.

"Ichigo! Let me out!" Kon whined.

"What is that?" she asked as he pulled out the plush animal.

"This thing is Kon. He is a mod soul and he inhabits my body when I go into shinigami form here in the living world." He said shaking the plush lion.

"Who are you?" the plush said waggling eye brows.

"Stop!" Ichigo growled.

"What? Lady can I have a hug?" Kon asked putting his paws out.

It wiggled out of Ichigo's grip and landed against Asuna's chest. She stared down at the thing and he stared at her chest. She plucked him off and stared at him.

"I am thrown around and given no love. Love me please?" Kon begged.

She looked amused and dropped the stuffed animal.

"No respect!" the plush bitched as it walked to the bed and pulled itself up.

"I will see you soon sensei." He said kissing her hand.

She nodded and ported away. Ichigo was happy and felt a sense of joy. He reached for Kon and dug into its mouth whilst the mod soul gurgled and complained. Ichigo popped the small green orb and his shinigami self popped out.

"Be good!" he commanded.

"Yeah yeah!" Kon said from his lips.

He left his house and went in search of the weird hollows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rishou stretched and longed for his mortal girlfriend. They had been seeing each other on and off for a few months. She knew what he was and she did not care. He sighed and wished he knew what the hell was going on. He hated being ignorant and the damn shinigami had no fucking clue. He growled and sat up. He dressed a hakama and tee shirt and went to have breakfast. His jii-chan was warm towards him always and he wondered about it. He looked so much his father that he knew it must bother the Great Sesshomaru but the inu lord never let on it did. He came into the Great Hall and there were his obasan and jii-chan and various aunts and two uncles.

"Uncle Osamu!" he said hugging his mother's twin.

"How are you Rishou?" Osamu asked.

"Freaked." He said honestly.

"Do you know what it is that attacked you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Mother said it was a hollow and that the Shouten reside within the same plane." Rishou said shivering.

"The Shouten?" Augusta asked darkly.

"Hai Obasan." He nodded.

"I thought Asuna decimated their ranks along with Vlad." Augusta said darkly.

"It is not the Shouten Obasan. It is something different." Rishou stated.

"You will stay here until it is figured out." His grandsire said sipping tea.

"As you command jii-chan." Rishou said bowing his head.

He nodded and Rishou ate his soup. He stood up and bowed when he was done. He wandered the palace and remembering loving this place as a young child. Mizuki was always so protective and his siblings so numerous that he never felt alone. He loved the uniqueness of his large and extended family but wished his father loved him more. He went to the shrine that held his brothers and sister that had lost their lives four centuries ago. He knelt and lowered his head.

"Big brothers. Well this is Rishou again. Chichi still misses you two so much. I honestly think he will love you two more anyway. I think I would have been better off looking like haha. She is good by the way." He said to the kanji.

He felt frigid fingers on his shoulder and he looked back into the emerald orbs of his tormenter.

"How?" he asked shocked.

"How what?" the other asked in his monotone voice.

"The palace is protected." He said standing and backing up.

"No matter for one such as myself." He replied.

"Who are you and why will you not leave me alone?" Rishou asked in anger and fear.

"Ulquiorra." He said with his hands in his pockets.

"Answer my other question!" Rishou growled.

"Arrancar." He stated without expression.

"You are a hollow?" Rishou asked.

"More than a hollow. You are sad." He replied.

"What I feel is my own damn business!" he snarled.

"You call out." Ulquiorra stated with his dispassionate tone.

"Well that is just fucking great. I want you to leave me alone." He snarled.

The Arrancar was behind him instantly and held him in place.

"This place, what is this place?" he asked.

"Family members are enshrined here. You disturbed me as I was paying my respects to my brothers!" Rishou hissed.

"Pain fills this area, it amplifies your own." Ulquiorra said flatly.

"Why do you care?" Rishou asked furiously.

"I do not." He said blankly.

"Then leave me alone!" the young youkai snapped.

"I am compelled." The Arrancar replied.

"Why did you do what you did?" Rishou asked through gritted teeth.

"I was compelled." He replied again in his monotone.

"Compel yourself to leave me alone!" the young male demanded.

The blank green eyes roved his form and he suddenly ripped the shirt from Rishou. The chilled fingers ghosted over his flesh. Rishou could not breathe as this creature freely roved his hands over him.

"You trap yourself in notions of the female or the male. There is nothing but the soul." The pale faced man said in his tepid tone.

"What do you mean?" Rishou asked confused.

"You call." Ulquiorra replied.

"What because I hate my father half the time? I spent half of my life mourning the most amazing mother? No, that is not enough sadness to warrant this." Rishou hissed.

"There is more." The other stated in his ear.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled.

He was released and he turned around. He was gone and he shivered. He made a beeline back to the palace and planted himself amongst several members of his family. He stayed in the family room until he could not stay awake. It was the middle of the night and Augusta ordered him to bed. He made it to the bed and passed out. He felt the coldness creep into his consciousness. He came awake and he saw him across the room in the shadows. He wore only his white hakama and he inched forward. He was breathless as Ulquiorra slunk to him. The Arrancar said nothing as he pushed him back.

"Stop." He whispered.

Green eyes just watched him and he felt himself stirred by the creature's eyes. Anger coiled in his belly as well at the creature's unspoken arrogance. Rishou forced himself to sit up and he was furious. He would be damned if he was a toy for anyone. Miasma began swirling around his claws and the green eyes flickered a moment. He shoved his hand into the hole at the base of his throat and the beast choked.

"You think I am gonna let you use me again?" Rishou said hatefully.

"You wish it." The pale one said without tone.

"I do what I want you stupid asshole." He said digging his claws into the pale hips.

Ulquiorra actually registered a flicker of anger. This youkai did not know his own aura or his own needs. It made him angry but not that it really showed. He stupidly thought about the physical world but his train of thought was shattered by severe pain. Rishou had actually changed his hand and he stared at it as if it were a frightening thing.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

Rishou scrambled backwards and stared at the Arrancar.

"You are a fool." He said then moved to the window and moved with extreme speed.

Rishou willed his hand back into normalcy and he was shaking. He had never been able to shape shift before. He was confused and had assumed that Mizuki had all the power. He produced his miasma and ported to Korea. He found his father at his desk that had piles of papers. Naraku looked up and saw the pensive expression on his youngest son's face.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked his father.

"Hai." The older shape shifter nodded.

"Why did you favor the girls or was it just me?" Rishou asked.

"The girls and Kenji were grown when you were born. You are my last born and you think I favored them? I did not wish to see you coddled and they were! You never had to earn or suffer a thing in your life my son." Naraku growled.

"Figured something out." Rishou stated in old pain.

He morphed his limb like he had moments earlier. Naraku's eyes widened and he met his son's eyes.

"Yeah it showed up. Look chichi I wish to the Kamis that I was as good as Nori. I guess I am not but maybe you can take the time to show me what to do some time." Rishou stated in a sigh.

"This is surprising that your yoki comes out now. What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing. You know what? I do not want to talk about it!" he snapped.

"You are being pursued by something?" Naraku demanded.

"Hai!" Rishou snarled.

"What it is?" his father snapped.

"It is called an Arrancar. He told me his name is Ulquiorra." Rishou said through clenched teeth.

"Would you stay here so that I can teach you your yoki to protect yourself? Will you let me protect you?" he demanded of his son.

"Hai." He nodded.

Naraku suppressed his rage. He was angry that his son still thought that he did he favored his girls over him and he was furious that his youngest should suffer so. He stood and moved to his son and pulled him into a hug. Rishou hugged him back and Naraku released him. He indicated outside and Rishou followed his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamamoto was tense and frankly bitter that peace could not happen. Immediately after the damn Bounts they now had whisperings of Aizen. He was very worn out and needed a break from the constant battles that kept taking place. He decided to take it upon himself to check into rumors. He called a short meeting of Captains and Lieutenants and then told his staff that he needed a good night sleep. He did not even need a gate like the rest and he phased into the living world. He took on his natural form and moved through the area of Tokyo that the hollow type creature had been seen in. He knew he was tired and weighed down by the enormity of everything. He caught sight of her first and she was headed it seemed to a local night spot. He appeared behind her and whirled her around. Asuna had not even felt him and she gasped. She narrowed her eyes and she was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I needed a fresh perspective so to speak." He sighed.

"You look in need of respite my friend." She said.

"Hai. Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am headed to the lounge that my family's company owns. You are dressed very old fashioned but nothing a bunch of youkai cannot handle." She said raising a brow.

Teruyoshi searched her face. He did not want to be around more people. He wanted some sort of peace for a little while and he held her jaw. She was shocked at his actions and lightly ran his fingers along her lips.

"I need quiet Asuna." He stated.

She was entranced and she ported them to the penthouse. He moved to an overstuffed chair and sank into it. She watched him and he looked at her.

"Would you care for sake or something else?" she asked.

"Hai. Sake would be good." He nodded.

She poured him some and brought it to him. She sat across from him and he just watched her.

"How is your son?" he asked.

"Better. He is training with Naraku now." She said softly.

He downed the sake and he moved over to her. He pushed her back and she was even more surprised.

"I am so tired Asuna." He said under his breath.

"What is wrong Teruyoshi?" she asked.

"Sick of battle. Sick of dealing with things in general, I have lived too long." He said sighing.

"Can Kamis die?" she asked.

"Do not know." He said tracing her lips again.

"This Aizen…were you close to him?" she asked.

"Most of the captains I have a close working relationship. Jyuushiro and Shunsui are like my sons almost." He said softly.

"I wondered if Captain Ukitake was related to you." She said as softly.

"No but he is close to me." He murmured.

"What do you need Teruyoshi?" she asked.

"Call me Teru." He said looking down at her.

"Teru?" she asked.

"Hai. So long since anyone called me that. Too long since anyone has really known me." He stated closing his eyes.

"This thing with Aizen is personal to you." She said in understanding.

"I trained him along with my boys." He said sighing.

She let out a small gasp as he sat up and jerked her to him. He lifted up the hem of her shirt dress and undid his own hakama. He eased her down and her face contorted with the full feeling. He did not move but laid his head back against the cushions of the couch.

"This is divine." He muttered.

"Teru?" she moaned.

"Just feel Asuna." He commanded.

"I am glad you have so much control!" she said in a quivering tone.

"Just enjoying feeling the closeness silly girl." He said with a soft smile.

She could not endure and she ground against him. He sighed in pleasure and Asuna ground harder. He grabbed her hips and guided her harder and jolts shot through them both.

"You take in all energies?" he managed to ask.

"Hai." She stated breathing rapidly.

He pressed his thumb to her nub and released his reiatsu and she breathed in harshly. She threw her head back and groaned out loudly. He was in complete bliss as she continued to roll her hips against him. It dawned on him that he needed a lover; he needed a way to feel anything other then this heavy weight. He pulled her to him and kissed her with violent emotion. He poured his disappointment and his despair into it and she responded. He would not release her lips even when they climaxed together. He laid her back and continued to plunder her sweet orifice. He poured himself into the closeness and Asuna was approaching more. He finally pulled himself back and her eyes were burning.

"Inu youkai are such passionate beings. Arrogant but so incredibly wonderful." He said pulling out of her body.

"Your aura pulsed." She said breathless.

"Hai. I have domain over Soul Society. The other shikyo konjou are in Central Forty Six. My shinigami have a very basic idea of how it works. As the ningen population grew so did our need for organization. There are only a finite number of us you know." He explained.

He lay back on the plush couch and pulled him to her so that she lay against him. She closed her eyes and just felt him.

"I can give you a way of coming into Soul Society yourself without your wonderful daughter. I will give it to Yuzuna as well. Saaya has been staying there all the time. I will retrieve it from Mayuri." He said running his fingers down his spine.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because if I want it or not my captains will not give up your daughters for anything. Jyuushiro is so deeply devoted to and in love with Yuzuna that he strives to be healthier for her. Saaya and Captain Hitsugaya will be married soon. Byakuya is truly frightening in his power and control. He would murder anyone to protect Mizuki. Hai your girls have infiltrated my ranks." He said teasingly.

"I am pleased that you are okay with their relationships." She murmured.

"Kurosaki also needs quick access into Soul Society as well. He is captain level and is just a mere boy and a ningen to boot. I still do not understand." He said in a softer tone.

"You are sleepy." She responded.

"Hai. Need to feel your heat more." He said starting to snore.

She watched his breathing and he was saying much without saying anything. She wondered at the story of this Aizen's betrayal and laid her head against his chest. He was at peace for the moment and she was in turmoil. Asuna wondered after having lived this long and then longer in her previous incarnations; how she could possibly be so stupid. She allowed sleep to take and put it out of her mind for the time being.


	16. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Further Complications of Self Discovery

Rishou had a handle on his newly emerged yoki and his father was talking to him as an adult and not a child. His brothers were all in the Den Aqua Lounge having their weekly get together. He looked around at Zihao, Shinobu, Judafre, Asher, Jouichi, Osami, Kenji, Ang Chi, and Katsu. They all raised their glasses and downed their shots. The twins were speaking in Egyptian and the others were talking animatedly. It had been several weeks since the last appearance of the green eyed Arrancar and he found himself relieved and disappointed at the same time. He laughed as his oldest brother was telling of his mate's latest antics and Kenji sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah! I am fine Ken. No worries brother." He said tipping back another shot.

"We all have been worried for you. You are the baby of us males." Kenji said in mock sweetness.

"A fact that none of you let me forget I assure you. Do you think chichi favors the girls over us?" Rishou asked.

"I used to think that Rish but I have learned that he has a soft spot for them. They were always better at manipulating him then we were. He does not favor them as much as pamper them. He treated the girls better then he did haha at times." Kenji said sitting back.

Rishou looked at his older brother who looked a little like their father but had the gold-brown eyes of their mother and their sire's wavy black hair. Kenji was serious in nature and was a curator of a history museum in Kyoto. His twin Iyo was every inch a child of Lord Ishin. She was a firebrand of a lawyer and quite the success. The two still shared a house in Kyoto and the apartment in Tokyo. Kenji was mated to a quiet kumo onna named Eriko. Iyo was still single and best friends with her sister in law. He sighed and the brothers managed to drink themselves quite silly and they started to break up their get together. Within the lounge they could come and go as youkai. Naraku had taken on the surname Matsuda and Ishin had taken on the surname Yamasaki as well as Nobu.

Rishou walked back with Kenji and they made it to the apartment building that their family owned. The Matsuda-Yamasaki Corporation had set up havens for all manner of youkai all over the world. To the ningen world they were a multi-national multi media corporation but in the youkai world they were creators and preservers of the youkai heritage. He made it to his apartment and opened the door with his key. He threw his wallet and other things on his dresser and went to take a shower. He stood under the almost scalding water and finally exited the stall. He wrapped a towel around his hips and walked into his kitchen. He heard a knock on his door and he moved to look in the peep hole. He was surprised to see his ex-girlfriend from the peep hole. He opened the door and Seina glided in. She was a tall ningen with long brown hair and very light brown eyes. She was a model and quite stunning.

"I am tired of waiting on you to call me back so I have decided to make the decision for you." She said with a hand on her hip.

"Well then." He said smirking.

She opened her short trench coat and revealed lightly tanned skin and full breasts.

"Ready to come back to your senses?" she asked.

"Hai. Most definitely." He said grinning.

She moved to him and they ended up against the wall and then the floor. He felt relief as he gloried in her feel. He felt like himself again and they ended up on his suede sectional fast asleep. He still could not get the green eyes out of his mind but he was more then thrilled to have his sassy onna back in his life. He stared up at the ceiling as his hand went through her hair. His world seemed to make sense again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna was more then tired and she wore the amulet that allowed her into Soul Society around her neck. Yuzuna and Saaya wore them as well so that they could move back and forth between that plane and this one. She had purchased a large house on the coast not more then ten miles from Karakura Town. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, his name was on the deed as well. It was known only to her and her shinigami. She looked at the clock on her desk and stood. She stretched and moved to the mirror on the back of her door. She lifted her fitted purple button down shirt and stared at her belly. She sighed and knew there would be no way to keep it a secret much longer. She had sworn Shinobu to secrecy and he had done an ultra sound. She had stared at a very tiny being on the screen and she was filled with joy and worry. She ported to her old style house on the shore and she went to her room. She dropped her purse on the dresser and she was grabbed. Ichigo turned her around and she smiled at him.

"Hello Kurosaki-san." She said teasingly.

"Sensei." He said slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"You have an insatiable apatite Ichigo." She said smiling.

"Hai I do. How can I help it when you are so damn sexy?" he asked.

"Well thank you my beautiful one." She purred in his ear.

"Do you wanna spar?" he asked.

"I am tired Ichigo. Come to bed with me." She implored him.

"You okay? You have been sleeping a lot more." He said rubbing his head.

"I am fine Ichigo. No worries remember?" she said lifting his long sleeve shirt off of him.

"You think I would turn you down? Come on." He said pulling her into their bed.

She laughed as he pushed her back in the softness of the bed. She held him at bay and she rolled over to her side and opened the night stand drawer. She pulled out some paperwork and handed it to him. He looked curious and took it from her and flopped on his back. He began reading and he gasped.

"Are you serious?" he asked shocked.

"Hai." She said grinning.

"Good Kamis! This whole place? I co-own this whole place?" he asked sitting up.

"Hai." She said closing her eyes.

"Why would you do that?" he asked pressing his body to hers.

"Consider this my mating gift to you." She said lightly.

"Really? So instead of a toaster I get a house?" he teased.

"Hai." She stated amused.

"Well once again this is really cool. I am gonna go patrol and you get some sleep." He said leaning over and slowly kissing her.

She responded to his soft caress and lust stirred in her. Her fingers went to his khaki pants and unbuttoned them. He sucked her bottom lip and undid her pants as well. They ended up making love several times before she passed out. He looked down at her from his shinigami form and he was madly in love with her. He knew logically that it was a weird and strange thing but he could not help it. He was not a normal ningen anyway. He kissed her forehead and went on about his patrolling. He kept his thoughts on killing the hollows and not on being with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rishou woke up with a start and felt the presence that he had dreaded and wanted in his apartment. Seina slept as he slipped from the bed. He walked into the living room and there stood the unearthly creature with his hands in his pockets. Rishou circled around and blank eyes stared at him.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"My duty." The Arrancar stated.

"What are you doing here?" Rishou asked.

"Your call." He said in no tone.

"Do you feel? I mean you do not show hardly anything." Rishou commented.

"Do you?" Ulquiorra said in his toneless voice.

"You say I call and you are compelled to come but why? You say you do not care but yet you are here." Rishou asked.

His green eyes stared at him and Ulquiorra cocked his head. Rishou stared back and he was compelled to see something reflected in the eyes.

"Unsure." The Arrancar answered.

"Not much of a talker are you?" the youkai asked.

He did not answer and Rishou moved closer. He was more curious then anything and he pressed his hand below the hollow hole. Ulquiorra hissed softly and Rishou somehow knew he craved the heat. He stepped back and watched him.

"This Hueco Mundo is a cold place?" he asked.

"Hai." Came his reply.

"What are you feeling?" Rishou demanded.

"Hunger." He answered.

"What is a hollow exactly?" the younger asked.

"Starved soul." Ulquiorra answered.

He barely touched the Arrancar and produced his miasma cloud and pulled them in. They reappeared in his other apartment across town. Ulquiorra looked around with what appeared no interest. Rishou had no clear clue why he had ported here.

"What are you feeling?" Rishou demanded again.

"Hunger." He answered.

"For what? You want to devour my soul?" Rishou asked standing right in front of the emotionless one.

"No." Ulquiorra said.

"Why do I supposedly call you?" he asked trying to understand.

"You do not know yourself." Ulquiorra stated meeting his eyes.

"So you coming here is some sort of cosmic thing? You are not mortal or even youkai for that matter. Soul Society has no clue what the hell you are." Rishou snapped.

"Warned you about shinigami. You tie yourself to them and I will have to destroy you." The Arrancar said in uncharacteristically long words.

"I do not want to have anything to do with the shinigami as I have a nice and normal existence. You are messing that up." Rishou said glaring.

Ulquiorra moved suddenly and pushed him backwards. He leaned down and stared into Rishou's face.

"You do not see truth. You see only this world and not all realities. I will make you see if I have to force it upon you." The Arrancar said in his chilly tone.

"What am I missing?" Rishou demanded.

"Much." He replied.

"You speak in the cryptic you asshole! I am nothing in the grand scheme of things. I am not my father nor my mother or hell even my siblings." He yelled.

"More than that." Ulquiorra said in a husky tone.

"You said before that it has nothing to do with sex but souls. What did you mean?" Rishou demanded.

"This is tiresome." He replied.

"I will not lie and I am drawn to you for some reason but I am very attracted to onna thank you very much." Rishou stated emphatically.

"The male or female does not matter." Ulquiorra said in a toneless whisper.

"That is what your saying. Kamis this is fucked up." Rishou said suddenly.

The other's green eyes blankly stared at him and Rishou suddenly got it. His father's soul had been drawn to his mother's and that was what this creature was telling him. He was telling him that their souls were drawn toward each other. Ulquiorra was impatient and pressed his cold hands to Rishou's bare chest. Rishou hissed at the cold and put his own over the Arrancar's pale ones.

"What do you want?" Rishou asked.

"This hunger is unbearable." He answered.

Rishou could not believe what the hell was going on and touched the Arrancar's face. There was no emotion reflected but he knew that was not true.

"I am not ready for anything right now." Rishou said breathlessly.

"The hunger is unbearable." Ulquiorra stated in a slightly louder tone.

"That is great and all but I have a girlfriend that I am in love with and she would flip." Rishou retorted.

He saw anger reflected and jealousy as well. He raised a brow and Ulquiorra looked for a moment ready to strike. This being was a predator but it was disguised by his chilly and analytical manners.

"Your heat is needed. The hunger consumes." He stated flatly.

Rishou tried to push him back but the Arrancar was suddenly and brutally attacking his mouth. Foreign and forbidden things erupted in his gut as he felt the cold flesh against his. Ulquiorra would not stop his assault and his nails were digging into his neck and side. The hollow being was acting starved and it WAS consuming. Rishou ripped his mouth away.

"I will not be your plaything!" he roared.

"You deny half, why?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"You seek to dominate and I am not a fucking object!" he growled.

"This hunger is unbearable!" the Arrancar said in sudden anger.

"You will not force me again Arrancar. I am not a toy for you to take out and play with when you feel hungry so to speak. I have no idea what you eat but it sounds like you need to gorge." Rishou sneered.

The pallid man undid his white jacket and threw it from him. Rishou saw a four tattooed on his right pectoral and saw his lean but defined belly. This creature was the only male he ever looked at this way. He was reviled and almost needy at the same time.

"You take then." Ulquiorra stated.

"What?" Rishou said dumbfounded.

"The ache is unbearable." He said in a harsher tone.

Rishou almost lost his mind. He quit thinking and fell upon the frigid male and pressed him back this time. He wondered if he gave into his fascination then it would go away. He knew he was too much like his mother. She always took what and who she wanted. He decided to do the same as the Arrancar had done to him and he stripped him of his pants. There was no anything but the draw and the need; he was more mindful of the discomfort and took time to make sure it would not hurt. There was a part of him that cried out that this was not him and he just did not heed. He joined them and the feeling was intense as he moved. The Arrancar moaned out and he found the feeling of power almost too much to think about. Ulquiorra dragged his fingernails down his chest and the heat was making him feel too much. He wrapped his hand around his partner's member and stroked as he moved. They were both caught up in the moment and the Arrancar groaned out loudly as he succumbed and Rishou joined him a moment later. He was breathing rapidly and it shocked him how it had been. He watched the pale man close his eyes and he seemed serene.

"Why are you here?" Rishou demanded.

"Gathering information on trash." He admitted.

"So you are supposed to be doing a job and you are playing hooky to quench your lust?" Rishou demanded darkly.

"Hai." He said in that monotone.

"Show more feeling damn you!" he hissed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because! This is not me!" Rishou growled.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked in his tone.

"I know you have experienced others. It is obvious." Rishou stated.

"Hai." He replied.

"You are seriously creepy you know? Kamis you are a mood killer." The shape shifter growled.

His green eyes just stared at him unable or unwilling to say more. He watched silently as Rishou dressed himself.

"What does the four mean?" he asked.

"It is my number." He stated blankly.

"Okay you know what? Get out! Leave me alone okay? This was a grand time and all so go be compelled by someone else. I have a girlfriend." He snapped.

Ulquiorra stood up and neared him. He saw anger again and this being was capable of emotion.

"You think linear. You think of this world. Souls know no limits or bounds. This is only a shell. You could be the female and you would still call." He stated flatly.

"Jealous? Well I am not going to stop my life because you show up. Really the sex is amazing but that is all it is. I am not ignorant of things Arrancar. I may be drawn to you but you are technically my enemy. You may not be of this world but I am." Rishou said glaring.

"You are part of what I am. You call to me." Ulquiorra hissed.

"So you take time out of your busy day of spying to come scratch an itch so to speak. I am not a fool Ulquiorra. So you have had onna as well?" he asked.

"Hai." He said flatly.

Rishou nodded and the Arrancar held his jaw.

"Go away. Surely you must feel warmed." He sneered.

"The others are trash and unworthy. You will be part or you will die." Ulquiorra said dispassionately.

"Who says?" he demanded.

"Your energy is increasing and he has noticed. The shinigami will not last. I will not be able to shield you much longer." The pale man stated without emotion.

"You think you are protecting me?" Rishou asked confused.

"I will not be able to shield you unless you are part." He stated.

"Quit talking in Kamis damned riddles! I have no idea of what you really are or who HE is." Rishou snapped.

"Discourse is inane." The Arrancar replied almost disdainfully.

"This is not my reality. You wish us to be lovers?" Rishou asked.

"I do not know." Ulquiorra answered honestly.

"Why pursue me?" he asked.

"The call." He said.

"My yoki? You sense my yoki and it must nearly match yours. Who were you before you were this?" he asked.

"I was many." He stated.

"Hollows are evil souls." Rishou stated.

"Hai." He nodded.

"So you are evil?" Rishou asked.

"To shinigami. I will shield you." He stated.

"You do not want me to go back to my girlfriend." Rishou stated.

"I do not care." Ulquiorra stated.

"You have no idea what you are feeling probably because you have no idea what it is. Look you go do your Arrancar thing and leave me be. I am sure I will see you around." He said in annoyance.

The Arrancar looked at him and held his jaw again. Rishou reached up and felt into his hollow hole. Ulquiorra fought back a groan and they stayed like that for a moment.

"I will shield you." He said and stepped back.

He moved with grace and fluidity as he dressed and he suddenly was gone. Rishou was more confused then ever and he decided to take a shower. He felt no shame and wondered why. He put it out of his mind as the water washed away the evidence of their encounter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna had been summoned to Soul Society and she was a little miffed. She went to Squad One and walked in. She saw his lieutenant and he motioned for her to follow. She was brought in before Yamamoto and she bowed. The lieutenant left and she sat on a cushion across from Teruyoshi.

"You actually summoned me?" she asked.

"I gave you that device so that you could move back and forth for a reason. Has the Kurosaki boy found anymore information?" he asked.

"No." she said raising a brow.

"I am sending in a team led by Captain Hitsugaya." He said looking over paperwork.

"You called on me for that?" she asked.

"What would you have me do Asuna? Ring you up on a telephone?" he asked.

"We are alone." She said staring at him.

"Fine as you wish." He stated as he reverted.

"You called me here for more then that Teru. You could have easily called on Mizuki to get the information from me." She said crossing her arms.

"You are right of course. I want to ask you something." He said meeting her eyes.

"I am all ears." She said.

"I want you to consider staying here some. I mean staying here with me." He said bluntly.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Hai. I find myself needing and that is not a place I like to be but I completely enjoy and desire your company." He stated.

"You need an outlet." She said smirking.

"When you put it like that no! I have had purpose and direction in my existence and this crap has made me weary alright? I am unused to being betrayed and so completely taken for a fool. I told you that I have liked you for along time." He said sighing.

"You came to Tokyo that night for what reason?" she asked.

"I came to find you and feel." He said with annoyance.

"I believe the modern term is booty call? Mizuki has informed me of this phrase. Apparently you keep Byakuya busy and he has to have a booty call every so often when Mizuki has to be in the living world." She said amused.

"Call it what you will. I will not engage someone that I do not know and we have quite a history do we not?" he asked raising a white brow.

"I am not opposed Teru. Just do not hide it behind pretty words. Ask me outright." She said candidly.

"Fine! I do not mean now." He said in irritation.

She smirked and stood up. She moved over to him and lifted his chin. She kept her lips from his by centimeters and breathed softly.

"I have enjoyed you immensely and I do not like being dismissed. See you later." She said barely touching his lips.

She withdrew and sauntered out of his office. He followed and she only made it out into the hallway. He gently pressed her against the wall and began pecking her lips. He was addicted to her lips and would have kissed her all day. He drew her leg up and squeezed her backside. She squirmed under his touch and she rasped. She arched her neck and roughly began nipping at her throat.

"Now!" she demanded.

"Mixing kiang shi and inu made a very amorous being. I am surprised your parents rise from their bed at all." He said in her ear.

"I do not want to be talking." She growled.

"I know. You were such a sight to behold in your natural form. I knew you were behind when I fought that boar and when I saw you. I had never seen a silver before and I was struck by your beauty in both forms." He stated in her ear.

He again kissed her and she realized he was not asking for an available partner but he wanted more. She was becoming very needy as he touched her and kissed along her exposed skin.

"I need you." He said hoarsely.

"Hai." She managed.

They were still fully clothed and the needed garments out of the way as he was with her. He took his time and could not let up on nipping and sucking on her full lips. The shinigami were invading her life and her senses more then she could have thought possible. His slow possession of her senses brought about powerful climax that he somehow amplified. She cried out before he could shush her and she was getting insane in the pure feeling of it. He finally allowed himself to join her and it was almost unreal. There was knocking on the shoji further down the hall.

"I am fine Sasakibe!" he snapped.

"Captain General Yamamoto!" he heard.

"I said I am fine damnit!" he snapped.

"Hai sir." The voice said retreating from the door.

He phased them to his bedroom and she fell back into his plush mattress. He held himself up by his arms and moved with fluid motion. She cried out for him again and again until she was hoarse. He yelled out as he fell against her and came hard. He was rasping in her ear and Asuna was stunned. Her limbs were leaden and he slowly pulled out and fell to his back. Both were languid and completely leaden as the post coital lethargy took them. She looked over at him and was amazed. He could not keep his eyes open and his fingers were laced in hers. The Captain General of the Gotei Thirteen was overcome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rishou wondered again for the hundredth time why he was here and he steeled himself. He knew he sensed the Arrancar in this small suburb of Tokyo. He saw the teen that his mother had trained was in a fight with a huge Arrancar and he was beating him. Rishou watched and sensed the green eyed Arrancar near.

"This is not your battle." Ulquiorra said from behind him.

"I was looking for you." Rishou said turning around.

He stood there staring at the Arrancar and he suppressed his damn lust. He narrowed his mahogany eyes at Ulquiorra and he wanted the other alone.

"No time." The Arrancar said bluntly.

"Oh you get to make the rules?" Rishou hissed.

He rushed him quickly and shoved him into the side of a building. The green eyes widened just a margin and Rishou morphed his hand and sank into the brick, effectively trapping the Arrancar. He smirked at Ulquiorra and undid his jacket.

"I have decided to make it my mission to see you show some manner of emotion." He said deeply.

"This is not the time." Ulquiorra stated without a change in tone.

"I make it the time!" Rishou hissed.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to one male nub and sucked aggressively. The cool skin was tougher than normal and growled loudly. He sank his fangs around the nub and Ulquiorra did cry out. The blood was unlike anything Rishou had ever tasted. He refused to let go and he felt the cool hand of the other on the back of his ebony head.

"Enough!" Ulquiorra hissed.

Rishou lifted his head and met the green eyes. He growled low in his throat and slipped several fingers into his hollow hole.

"No, you have bewitched me or something and I swear you will cry out louder and beg me for more!" Rishou snarled.

The Arrancar's breath was caught and he was trying to resume it. The shape shifter was causing him to feel intense spasms of pleasure through his humanoid form. He knew this creature on an instinctual level and he had been shocked when he had felt the energy. His green eyes flew open as he was truly on overload. Rishou was applying a pulsing sensation and hum through his cock and backside. He rolled his head to the side and groaned loudly; he truly did not recognize the noise he made as another near yell was ripped from his chest. Rishou let him down and traced his cold lips.

"You do not make the rules my friend. I have a say as well. I have a bit of inu in me and you smell so fucking good right now. You think about how much you wish to tell me next time you see me and remember I too make you feel. You called out my name Ulquiorra and Kamis if it was not beautiful passing your lips. You think about speaking something besides the cryptic shit." Rishou said stepping back.

The blank look on his face infuriated the shape shifter and he wanted to hurt and bring the strange being to rapture. He growled and stepped back into his miasma and disappeared. The beating in his chest was unlike anything he had experienced before and the pull with this individual was irrational and against his calculating nature. He was cool headed and he never made a move that he had not analyzed. When he had sensed the yoki and recognized it on some primitive level; he had been affected strangely. He had been sent by Aizen to spy upon the shinigami and the ones known as Bounts, he had felt the youkai and had taken up spying on him till he could stand the pull no longer. He turned and saw the young shinigami had a hollow mask on. This intrigued him and he moved closer. He put the thoughts of the ebony haired youkai out of his mind. He would have to return later and speak with the young one and let him know who was really in charge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna was pacing the beach house when Ichigo returned. He looked haunted and she moved to him. He met her eyes and just grabbed her to him and held her tightly.

"The power within you, what is it Ichigo?" she asked.

"I have a hollow within me. That's what you felt when we were at your family's palace." He said looking shaken.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"I was fighting a huge Arrancar when my inner hollow interfered. I have been approached by a group of former shinigami named Visoreds; they want me to join them." He said looking away.

"What is with these former shinigami?" Asuna asked.

"They have acquired hollow powers." He replied.

"So you are technically one of them already." She said rubbing his shoulders.

"Hai I guess so." He said in a depressed tone.

"You need to control this thing within you Ichigo. If these Visoreds can help you then perhaps you should consider." She said seriously.

"Do you know how awful the process of regaining my shinigami powers was? You have no clue what it is like to have that control you!" he snapped.

"Eyal my uppyr mate was at one time possessed by a being called a Shouten wraith. They dwell within the same place as your hollows do. My daughter Hikari is a Tomoshibi and dwells within the same plane as Soul Society. When the wraith controlled him; he controlled me and raped me. I had not the power to control my own will. It was insidious." She said watching him pace.

He turned and sighed deeply and moved back to her; he hugged her tightly and felt overwhelmed. She brought him to bed and rubbed his back to ease the tension.

"Where do you tell your father you are?" she asked.

"I tell him with Ishida or Chad. I really don't feel like having to explain every little thing to him. It's not like I am here every night. Hell you only have time for two nights at the most." He said annoyed.

"I do my best Ichigo." She said sighing.

Asuna slipped from the bed and disrobed. She went to the bathroom and slipped into the tub and tuned on the water. She was weary and closed her eyes. She had not seen him in nearly ten days and he slipped into the bathroom. She looked up and sighed again.

"Look I am freaking out okay? These Arrancar are like nothing I have ever seen." He said looking down.

"I understand." She nodded.

She finished bathing and she stood up. Ichigo was watching her and he scowled as he came over to her. He moved her towel and stared at her barely swollen belly. She growled and he looked up in hurt. He stormed through the house and went to the beach. She dressed in a long shirt of his and ran after him.

"You know I know all about you but reality just hit me. Who's the lucky one?" he asked in a raw tone.

"Do not dare be upset or angry Ichigo!" she said shaking.

"Yeah I guess I should realize that I am a just a distraction for you." He said kicking the sand.

"How dare you! Do you really think I would have bought this place so that I just have fun?" she yelled.

"You tell me Sensei! You tell me what the fuck this is! Tell me Sensei what the hell I am to you!" he screamed.

"I told you this was not what you wanted and how dare you act this way! I am not a mortal Ichigo; I have no need of the same moral expectations as some ningen onna who may live a century!" she screamed back.

"You know what? I so do not need this right now! I love you and I put you first in almost everything! So fuck your Kamis damn sense of morality." He said slapping her.

"Fuck you too!" she said walking back towards the house.

She felt a strange presence and she was thrown backwards onto the sand. She stared at a male that had blue hair and intense blue eyes. He wore a short white jacket with a black collar that was open to reveal a sculpted body with a whole in his belly. He had an arrogant smirk on his face and what looked like a piece of white jaw bone on the right side of his face.

"Wrong person. Shit! Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I asked first." He snapped.

"You are on my property!" she hissed.

"Well that is fucking dandy. Get out of my bitch!" he growled.

She began growling and her eyes flashed. A huge grin broke out on the beast's face and she extended her hand. Her fang appeared and she was already very angry. He began circling and suddenly jumped up and came down hard with his blade which she blocked over and over. He kept laughing hysterically and he extended his right hand and released a red energy. She held up her hand and it was repelled right back at him. He had to duck and he disappeared and reappeared right behind her. Asuna jerked her arm sharply to the left and he went flying. They began hitting their blades; he was fast and it was almost as if he was shunpoing. She whirled around and her hand took on a greenish glow as she began flinging her Dakkasou at him. He was burned and he began hissing furiously. He came back at her and began hacking at her as if his katana were a cleaver. She whirled again and released the Supaida Nami from her right hand. The beast did not see it coming and he was thrown backwards into the surf. She reabsorbed Konkisaiga and she willed herself to change form. When the blue haired male jumped up from the water he was faced with a growling and snarling giant inu.

"What the fuck?" he asked in surprise.

He watched her paws take on the green hue again and she swiped at him and caught his chest and gouged him with her toxin. She was also releasing acidic saliva and she went to snap at his leg. He released his red energy and it hit her squarely in the shoulder. She whined and transformed. He was in awe but he laughed hysterically again. She grew her whip and lifted her hand and it flew in a wide circle and cut into him deeply and he grunted in pain. He fell to his knees when she threw him with her will against a huge boulder. She heard Ichigo yelling from the house and she fell to her side.

"Who are you onna?" he demanded.

"Your death." She growled.

"I am Grimmjow and I will face you again. Next time you will be dead under my feet!" he snarled.

She crawled forward and reached into his hollow hole and tore it open further with her claws. He screamed and disappeared. Her hand was covered in a blood so dark red that it appeared black. Ichigo hauled her up and pressed his tee shirt into the wound.

"That was an Arrancar!" he said in shock.

"I think he was looking for you." She said closing her eyes.

"I am taking you to my dad." He said firmly.

"No." she said making herself stand.

"Why not?" he hissed in anger.

"Because then he would know that I carry your son!" she snarled.

"What?" he said dumbly.

"Hai Ichigo. The bastard I carry is yours! So fuck you." She said staggering.

"But…" he said confused.

"The day you defeated Kariya, I knew but I did not want to ruin your life. I do not need you in this." She said coldly.

"Excuse me?" he asked furiously.

"I said I do not need you. I did not want you to find out anyway. I was careless but you should not concern yourself with my child." She said as she walked to the house.

She made in it inside and dialed Shinobu. Ichigo was behind her and she could feel his fury.

"Son. I need you at my coastal house. Hai. I was attacked and I am wounded. Hai. Hai." She said quickly.

She went to the sofa and fell upon it. She closed her eyes and heard Ichigo breathing hard and she could scent his skin.

"I guess I never had a choice did I?" he asked.

"No. You are too young for this for one and two you automatically assumed this was not your child. I knew this would happen and I tried to save you the drama. I will see to your things." She said unemotionally.

"You're a piece of work. You never gave me a damn chance. Prove yourself right; you obviously wanted it this way. I wouldn't have lied to you like this. Hope your fucking happy." He said leaving.

She stared out the bay window and watched the surf crash up onto the beach. She had known better and she was in a way relieved that it was over. He could move on and hate her now instead of dragging it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was in his room trying to do his damn calculus and he was still feeling the sting of betrayal. She had known for three months and hadn't said a damn word. He was shaking in anger and he figured she wanted to drive him away. He was reeling and he decided to patrol. He loved her with his whole heart and he felt like a stupid idiot at the moment for even attempting to reach her. His dad was annoying and crazy but he knew how much his parents had loved each other. He jumped out of his window after having separated and he began walking the streets of Karakura Town. He felt a familiar spirit pressure and turned to see Rukia.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Came to see what all the activity was. How are you?" she asked.

"In a pissy mood." He answered honestly.

"Why?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter Rukia. Come on." He said as he walked the streets.

Memories of the Seireitei and her kiss invaded his brain and the sting of Asuna's betrayal assaulted him. He whirled on Rukia and picked her up. She was shocked at his treatment and struggled a moment until he lowered his lips to hers. She released a surprised squeak and began kissing him in return. They made it back to his room and he made it back into his body. He ended up taking her hard as he joined with the only other onna he had adored in such a manner. Asuna was not far away and had witnessed the kiss. She kept herself stoic as she accepted it. She had tried to push the boy at Kuchiki anyway. She ported away and made plans to sell the house.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yuzuna stared over at Jyuushiro and ran her hand up his side to wake him up. He grunted and she giggled as he opened his warm brown eyes.

"Hello Ukitake-sama. How is the most perfect man in the Seireitei?" she said grinning down at him.

"Waiting for my head to explode." He teased.

"Well Toushirou and Saaya are getting married today. He wanted it done before he went into the living world." She said stretching beside him.

"Then I guess we have to get up and get dressed." He said lightly.

"How about I watch you get dressed and drool while you do so?" she said smirking.

"I love you." He said seriously.

"I know. I love you more." She said as she jumped up.

"If something happens to me for any reason; my family has been instructed as to my wishes." He said softly.

"Do not be silly!" she said holding his face.

"This situation is more serious then the Bounts Yuzuna." He said honestly.

"I am not without yoki Jyuushiro. I am almost pure inu. I have a few tricks up my sleeves. Come as we are dressing formally." She said lightly.

He stared at the onna he was in love with move around his home in the barracks. He had not asked her to marry him because of his health. He felt guilt and as if he was using her but he just could not bring himself to do that to her. If they remained as they were then she could leave at any time. He dressed in his formal robes of white and navy. She put on a kimono of soft pink and a dragon on the back. She was tying the obi and stepped into jeweled slippers. His throat constricted at her beauty of her heart and soul. She haphazardly threw up her hair and slipped in gold and ebony chop sticks. She looked back at him and grinned. He smiled back and she ported them to the Kuchiki estate. Byakuya had suggested his family home as a backdrop for the wedding and Mizuki had run with it. Yuzuna saw her mother and she hugged her tightly. She smiled softly and nodded to her. Asuna wore a hanfu of silver and light blue. She wore her hair up and a diadem was on her forehead of white gold and diamonds. She bowed before guests and she was unusually quiet. Rukia Kuchiki was in a formal kimono of red and she was flanked by Kurosaki Ichigo. Yuzuna noticed her mother was not even acknowledging the young shinigami. Captain General Yamamoto appeared and all bowed low. She watched her mother stand beside the Captain of Squad One. She was talking softly with him and she noticed the dark circles under her mother's eyes.

"Something is wrong with haha." She said under her breath to Jyuushiro.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"This way. She will hear us." She said as they walked through the formal gardens.

"She is overly stiff and formal right now. She would have least acknowledged the Kurosaki boy considering she took the time refining his wild ass fighting style." Yuzuna said.

"Go talk to her." He said.

Yuzuna walked over to her mother and hugged her. Asuna looked at her inu daughter and smiled. A tear fell from her eye and she touched her face.

"Your chichi would be so proud of you. I know you make Yuudai proud every day." She said softly.

"Thank you haha." She said softly.

Yuzuna lifted her nose and caught a faint smell and her mother put up a hand.

-Say nothing! I am handling it. - she thought to her.

-Haha are you going to be okay? - Yuzuna pathed in return.

-Hai. I slept with him a couple of times in a lust. He does not need to know. I told him that I miscarried. - She pathed back.

-Oh haha. - Yuzuna pathed in regret.

Asuna stood ramrod straight ahead and watched as the wedding began to unfold. She watched as her ga daughter became Hitsugaya Saaya. She was so proud of her girls that she was overwhelmed. All of her pups made her proud and she slipped away after the ceremony. She never even looked at Ichigo and she could feel his anger at her treatment. She went to the room she stayed in sometimes and lay on the bed and closed her eyes. There was knocking on the shoji screen and she slid it open with a wave of her hand. Ichigo stepped in and he was angry and his reiatsu was flaring.

"Do not dare make a scene at my daughter's wedding." She commanded without opening her eyes.

"You cannot even look at me?" he demanded.

"No. I am tired Kurosaki. I fought that beast again and I was injured badly." She said in a dead voice.

"What? Are you stupid?" he demanded.

"He seems to think I have to loose to him. Why are you not by your girlfriend's side?" She asked in a frozen tone.

"I wanted to talk to you and see how you were feeling." He said gritting his teeth.

"I am fine but I am no longer with child. I said I was injured badly but that should not matter to you." She said closing her eyes again.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Hai. It is a relief to me. You may go. You have no concerns of me anymore. I am leaving Japan for awhile. I am going to Budapest. You and Kuchiki look well together." She said slipping from the bed.

"I see why Hakushin learned to hate you. Frigid and hateful bitch!" he yelled as he left.

She sighed and moved to the courtyard. She bowed before the guests and Yamamoto and left Soul Society. She appeared in Eyal's residence and moved to their room. She fell upon the bed and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulquiorra was in the window of Rishou's room in Sendai and he watched the shape shifter sleep. The idiot Grimmjow had been hell bent on causing mischief and he was getting fed up with the trash. Rishou sat up and stared at him.

"You gonna spill your guts this time?" Rishou asked.

"No." the Arrancar answered.

"Get out." Rishou said rolling to his side.

"No." he replied in his flat voice.

"You know I am telepathic. You planned on teaching me who was in charge? You are hilarious you know." He said crossing his arms across his bare chest.

Ulquiorra said nothing and slipped from the window. Rishou watched with feigned disinterest and saw the Arrancar slink over to him.

"I took Seina in a rather passionate haze a little while ago. She was tight as she always is. She let me take her hard too." He said seeing if he could get a response from the green eyed hollow.

Ulquiorra still said nothing and not even a flicker passed his features and Rishou grew annoyed. He had been practicing with Mizuki about changing his physical form and he had not lied about Seina. He had taken her back to Tokyo only the hour before. He decided to ignore the pale being and he rolled to his side and pretended to not care. He was rolled to his back and stared up into the melancholy face.

"Were you created oh so delightful?" Rishou asked.

"There was intense hunger and the hunt. It was an evolution." He stated.

"So you were just a barrel of laughs. You know your hands are freezing!" Rishou growled.

"Warm them." Ulquiorra retorted.

Rishou grinned at the words and grabbed the creature and ported into the hot spring near the castle. The Arrancar felt the warm water and sank back clothes and all.

"So you do crave the warmth." Rishou stated.

The blank face stared at him and Rishou had no idea how any creature could be so devoid of expression. He supposed it made him fierce and frightening in battle but it made him determined to see his face crumpled in passion.

"Since you are of a high hollow stature that means somewhere in you there was a ningen soul that had regret or great pain. Seeing your face I am guessing you were once a sadistic and very sad person." Rishou stated.

"Quit speaking." He commanded.

"Hit a nerve? Well you know I am the son of a being who was similarly created. A very sadistic ningen named Onigumo had been burned horribly and decided that he really liked this ningen miko. He took in youkai to be stronger. Well those youkai were led by a kumo soul named Hisashi. He was a very bitter and pissed of former youkai lord. Mix that with a pissed off mortal and you had Naraku. Well chichi went and fell in love with my haha. So we pups all have a reminder of what our sire is. Mine is no where as big as his but this is my birth mark." He said turning to show the kumo shaped scar on his lower back.

Ulquiorra moved forward and touched what appeared to be marred flesh. Rishou smirked back at him and ended up pushing him against the side of the spring.

"So which were you? A sadistic fuck or overly sad?" Rishou asked.

"Both." The Arrancar stated.

"So you may have known me either this life or perhaps a past one." The shape shifter stated.

"Perhaps." He was answered.

"So you can answer." Rishou said turning.

The blank eyes stared at him and he stared back. Rishou began slowly undressing him and saw the hollow hole.

"Why do you keep coming back?" Rishou asked.

"I feel." He replied.

"You mean you want to feel. Just like the warmth." he retorted.

A tiny smile curved the Arrancar's lips as he beheld the shape shifter.

"Then make me feel." Ulquiorra said in his monotone.

He watched the shape shifter become predatory and a shiver of delight went down his spine. He knew there was another that was supposed to be here but was not. He truly had no idea how he knew but he knew. Rishou was surmising right but memories were not to be had; only feelings from the soul. He gasped suddenly and sudden heat coursed through him and his head fell forward. The heat was addictive in of itself and he also realized that it was Rishou who truly had the upper hand. The shape shifter was hell bent on making him come truly alive and he actually succeeded in making him show feeling. Tremors shook his body and he tried to catch his breath as that inferno coursed through him. He was so tired but Rishou had no intentions of letting him go. He was rasping as he was engulfed.

"Your skin has lost its chill. Why will you not tell me more?" Rishou demanded in his ear.

"Losing thoughts." He admitted.

"I see. Well you started this and I cannot be blamed for the results. You pursued till I could not stop. My name is beautiful as you gasp it. You have no idea what a sight it is to see you show something in your features." Rishou stated in a husky tone.

"Sleep!" The Arrancar demanded.

"No. I want you to moan my name whilst your face crumples under the pleasure." He said fiercely.

It occurred that he had awakened a powerful persona and he again shivered in response to the feelings that were coursing through him. His body was responding and his gasps were harsh to his own ears.

"I want you to tell me something!" Rishou groaned against his ear.

"Cannot." He gasped.

Rishou leaned over his body and sank his fangs into his neck and Ulquiorra gasped out loudly. The burn raced through his body and he yelled out as they both succumbed. Rishou bent his head back and possessed his mouth. He finally let him go and sank back into the water.

"You are mine now. I hope you can handle that." Rishou whispered fiercely.

"This is not my course." The Arrancar stated.

"Right. See you do not speak of your course so I am to assume that this pleases you even though you will not say it." Rishou snapped.

"This pleases me." The Arrancar said.

"So the man can speak! Go slink back to your wasteland and report to this Aizen fellow. I will not be here for awhile as I actually have to work occasionally. Who is this third you are thinking of?" Rishou demanded.

"Unknown." He responded.

"Well I am tired." He said coolly.

"Sleep." He stated.

Rishou growled and grabbed the Arrancar. He brought him to his room through his miasma and shoved him onto his bed. He glowered down at him and fell beside him.

"Sleep before you skulk off. Surely even you hollows have to rest as some point." Rishou snarled.

"You are the only one who will ever speak to me as such. There is no toleration otherwise." He stated.

"What your Arrancar buddies do not defy you?" he demanded.

"No." he replied.

"Well I am not an Arrancar and you sure as hell are not my commander. I want you to say it Ulquiorra!" Rishou said growling.

"What exactly are you inquiring after?" he asked without tone.

"Why did you come after me? Why do you still come to me?" Rishou asked.

"I know you." He said unemotionally.

"Say it!" Rishou demanded.

"I feel." He replied evenly.

"Say it or never show your face again!" Rishou said glaring at him.

"You cannot accept what is? The physical still angers you. You do not accept that this transcends this flesh." Ulquiorra asked without his tone changing.

"I would accept it better if I did not feel so fucking dirty afterward! I have to accept that I am obviously not who or what I thought I was. You are the only male I even think this way about! So if you cannot say anything else besides your cryptic shit then stay the hell away from me!" he snarled in an angry voice.

"I do understand what I feel. I know I feel but I have no experience to name it." He said in his cool voice.

"Oh." Rishou said dumbfounded.

"Arrancar can sleep. I choose to sleep." He said closing his eyes.

"Describe the feeling." Rishou commanded.

"I have to shield you. I have to keep the others from knowing your true power. I have to keep." He said under his breath.

"I see." Rishou stated lying next to him.

"We are three. We are missing our third." Ulquiorra stated.

"Uh huh. Let me know when you find him or her." Rishou said passing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erena was laying in her bed in Vietnam and things were happening around her. She felt things she had not felt since the times of her great mother. She closed her eyes and saw the phantom images and the deaths. Tears leaked from her eyes and there was in ache that never went away. These strange feelings continued to course through her and she sat up. She ported to the wilds of Tibet and walked through the cold forest. She found a huge open web and her brother sitting near the top sleeping.

"Lazy!" she called up.

-Well the breeze was nice! - he pathed amused.

"Change and come down here!" she demanded.

Jouichi changed form and slid down the web. He grinned at his sister and she punched his arm.

"So what brings you here?" he asked playfully.

"I feel them." She stated.

"Sister they have been dead since the battle that took our mother. That has been a very long time ago." He said.

"I know! I am telling you I feel them!" she snapped.

"Okay, why now?" he said gripping her shoulders.

"No idea. They are out there and they feel it too." She said closing her brown eyes.

"Erena go back to Vietnam. Forget about them." He said softly.

"I cannot! Things are happening. Big things are happening." She said looking haunted.

"I know you lost much when mother died." He said gently.

"Hai. We all did Jouichi but hai I did loose the most important people besides you all." She said softly.

"Tenma and Ataru would not want you wasting away!" Jouichi said.

"Go back to sleep. I am sorry I bothered you." She said looking away.

"Go to Asa. That is my advice. She creeps me out but you may actually get some information." He said.

"She is still in Kinki?" Erena asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Thank you Jouichi." She said kissing his cheek.

Erena produced a shoki cloud and ported to Kinki and the caves below. She felt thousands of kumo and she called out.

"Lady Asa? I am Erena. I am the eldest daughter of Ayana Agelina." She yelled out.

"What does the babe of my babe need?" a voice said.

"You know all about our kind. I need to know." She said loudly.

"Things are shaky amongst several planes Erena. You wish to know if the elite warriors of your father's army have come back?" she asked as she stepped forward.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You were a naughty girl were you not?" Asa asked.

"Who my mates were are none of your concern grandmere." She said coldly.

"Well your mother only shared the two but you took it one step further. You are more brazen then Ayana ever was." Asa laughed.

"I admit I was not traditional but I had my mother's example did I not?" she snapped.

"Tenma and Ataru…the two strongest warriors of your sire's command. Hai they are alive. Ataru had to waken Tenma." She said cryptically.

Erena closed her eyes and opened them with tears.

"You have to be careful Erena as this evil is unlike any you have encountered. You may have to fight against and alongside the shinigami." She stated.

"Shinigami? What the hell have they ever done? I am a youkai and not mortal scum!" she snarled.

"In this era there is no distinction. Dust off your fang Erena as you will have to help your mother." Asa said stepping back.

"Lady Asuna refused to acknowledge us!" she said in anger.

"She could not handle the tragedy of yet more death Erena. She loved Jouichi as a man in this life and not as a son. All souls travel around each other and in one life they are son and mother and in the next they are enemies. You will know when you see them." She said with a strange look in her eyes.

"Jouichi was right and you are creepy." Erena said porting out.

Asa knew that this would not pass any time soon and felt for her extended family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was Los Noches when he felt it. He could not understand what he was feeling exactly. He opened a portal into the living world and stepped through. He saw shiny brown hair and she turned around. She blinked at him and he openly stared at her.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Arrancar." He stated without emotion.

"What is your name Arrancar?" she asked.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." He replied.

She moved in front of him in the blink of an eye.

"What is an Arrancar Ulquiorra Schiffer?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Hollow." He stated in his devoid tone.

"What? How? How in the hell?" she asked furiously.

"I do not understand." He said in his lifeless tone.

"How is it an Arrancar comes about?" she demanded.

"It is evolution. The hollow mask came off." He said in a low tone.

"Why? You had to wallow in what? Kamis damn you Ataru! What did you do to yourself? Fuck!" she screamed.

She was crying and he stood there impassively. He felt but did not know and she obviously did.

"Who? Who is this Ataru?" he asked.

"Kumo!! My cousin to be exact! Hai we were a dirty little lot. You sorry son of whore! Where is Tenma?" she asked.

"I know not of who you speak." He stated.

She pressed her hand to his shoulder and blackish energy surged through him. He was thrown backwards and through a wall. It was eerily similar to his own cero and he stood up.

"Maybe you will jog his memories. His soul was youkai! How?" she hissed.

"Unknown." He said walking forward.

She pulled him to her and pulled him to her lips. It was violent and passionate in its intensity. He felt intense pulls on his consciousness. They lost their balance as their lips bruised the other. Her claws barely scratched his skin and he felt the same intense lust he felt around the shape shifter. She tore his hakama and freed his painful erection. She pulled her kimono up and he shoved himself into her. Her moans were deep and he was deeply affected.

"This. I have felt this before." He rasped.

"Hai." She said as her hands gripped and dug into his flesh.

Neither lasted long and she snarled out as they climaxed hard. She made him look at her and she ran her fingers along his face.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"The third." He stated in his way.

"Hai our third. Where is he?" she asked.

"I do not know. He is not near and I do not feel the pull right now." He said tonelessly.

"I am Erena. Try to remember when you go back to wherever." She said crawling away from him.

"We were forbidden." He said looking at her hard.

"Hai. Jouichi was your uncle and my father." She said softly.

"I must go." He said rising.

"What is your purpose now?" she asked.

"Power." He said looking at her.

"Who pulls your strings?" she asked with pained eyes.

"Aizen-sama. Our third is not here." He said blankly.

"What is his name now?" she demanded.

"Matsuda Rishou." He replied.

"You have been with him?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Hai." He said just staring.

"You loved us both. We shared everything." She said with trembling lips.

"I have to return. He will find one or both." Ulquiorra stated looking down at her.

"I will find him. I believe I know of who he is. We are again forbidden." She said standing.

He watched her port away and he was very confused. He opened the dimensional portal and stepped back into Hueco Mundo. He heard Grimmjow and his day just got worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna was in Japan for the time being and she was in her office in downtown Tokyo. She was dealing with matters of tariff laws and she found herself enjoying this aspect of this job. Her hand was on her belly and she felt him move under her fingers. Mizuki came in and handed her papers.

"You know it looks like this deal that I have spent almost three years in achieving may actually go through." She said to her mother.

"Hai. I want this bastard to suffer for his arrogance." Asuna said viciously.

"Haha, how come you will not tell us who sired my baby brother?" she asked.

"Because it was a drunken encounter and of no consequence. I have had to listen to your chichi, Ishin, and Nobu all bitch and hiss at me. I told them it was just a stupid mistake and now they are speaking to me again." She said not looking up.

"You think I would judge you?" she asked.

"No, I think I want to forget about it. I am tired and Captain General Yamamoto has called on me." She said rubbing her temples.

"You two have gotten to be good friends." She commented.

"He insists that I eat with him a couple of times a week since you three have become unofficial members of the Seireitei. I will be back tomorrow. I have connections within the Diet and hopefully we will repeal at least this set of taxes." She said softly.

"Okay. That is wonderful. See you tomorrow." She stated.

"Hai." She nodded.

Asuna walked outside and head towards the apartment. She walked for the exercise and she felt the annoying presence of the Arrancar. She whirled and slammed him against a brick wall.

"You will keep loosing until I kill you!" she snarled.

"You are knocked up!" he said looking at her.

"Hai. Screw off!" she hissed.

"Have your brat so I can wipe your ass all over the place and rip your spine out of your mouth!" he said laughing manically.

"I will get right on that idiot. What is your purpose except to annoy me?" she demanded.

"Oh we are to rid our oh so fucking glorious leader of his problems. You have become a problem." He laughed.

"You are insane." She said walking forward again.

"Hurry up and have your brat! You will be begging for death soon enough." He said suddenly gone.

She shook her head and sighed. She walked to her penthouse and went up the elevator. She went to the door and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What!" she growled.

"You lied to me!" Ichigo said in fury.

"Go away please." She said angry.

"I need a way into Soul Society. Things are bad in Karakura Town." He said tightly.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes." She stated.

"Fine!" he said barely suppressing his fury.

She went to her room and slipped out of her business attire and slipped a white button down on and jeans. She was pleased by the trendy clothes for pregnant onna and she stepped out. Ichigo stared at her in hatred and she stared back with no emotion. She used the amulet and a gate appeared slowly. It opened and she stepped through along with Ichigo. She ported immediately to Teruyoshi's office and appeared within his outside office. His lieutenant stood and bowed.

"He is in a captain's meeting but he will be done soon." Lieutenant Choujirou stated.

"Thank you. The Kurosaki boy is on his way here." She said sitting in a low chair.

She closed her eyes and she pressed her hands to her abdomen. She had forgotten how hard it was carrying a hanyou. Her body was exhausted to the point of her sleeping all the time. She had already fallen asleep when she felt herself being shaken awake.

"Asuna?" Teru said from his old man guise.

"So hard. The same but different. Needs are different." She moaned in delirium.

"Get Captain Unohana." He commanded.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is here Captain General." His lieutenant stated.

"Let him in." he sighed.

Asuna passed out and he looked concerned. He gently shook her and she was not responding at all.

"Now! Get her here now." He yelled.

Ichigo came in and his eyes widened. He ran to her side and Captain Yamamoto looked nervous.

"Sensei!" Ichigo said shaking her.

"Kurosaki, I have already tried." He snapped.

"Shut up! Sensei! Asuna please wake up. Asuna please!" he said urgently.

Captain Unohana came in and turned her onto her back. She opened her shirt and pressed her hands to her belly. She looked concerned and shook her head.

"She needs the living world Captain." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo yelled.

"Her baby is not moving." Unohana said.

Teruyoshi yanked the medallion off of her neck and produced a gate. He picked her up and Ichigo snarled.

"What are you doing with her!" he yelled.

"Trying to save her." He said in anger.

He stepped through the gate followed hotly by Ichigo. They were near the hospital and Captain General Yamamoto shunpoed to the family's hospital. She would not tell him who the sire was and he had quit asking. He brought her in and Nobu's eyes widened.

"Shinobu! Nanami!" he called urgently.

"How far along is she?" Yamamoto asked.

"Thirty two weeks." Nobu said clenching his jaw.

Nanami brought a portable ultra sound and Nobu checked on the boy.

"Shinobu prep your mother now! The baby is in trouble." He said urgently.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo snarled.

"Blood pressure." He said quickly.

"Father!" Shinobu yelled.

Asuna began seizing and Ichigo was horrified. Yamamoto looked the same and his eyes were wide.

"I told her no more! I told her." Nobu snarled.

"Father, she would not let me draw labs." Shinobu said ashamed.

"You know son that you should have told me sooner!" Nobu said furiously.

"Father, the baby is hanyou." Nanami said looking at some reports

"Here and now." He said quickly.

"Go back to Soul Society. Thank you for bringing her." Nanami said softly.

Shinobu assisted in a crash section and Ichigo was dragged out by a nurse. Yamamoto paced the halls and he wanted to change his form.

"Kurosaki, I have to return to Soul Society. You will let us know how this goes." He said looking at the young mortal.

"Hai." Ichigo nodded.

It appeared he left and he waited a little while. He came back as himself and he felt like a fool. Kurosaki looked at him funny and he glared at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A friend of Yamamoto's." he replied.

Nanami pulled out the blue infant and Ichigo's hands were shaking slightly. Nanami rubbed the baby's back hard and suddenly a shrill cry broke out. She looked down at her nearly bald baby brother and he was beautiful.

"He looks ningen." She said in amazement.

"He has strawberry blond hair." Nobu said holding the screaming baby.

"I will take him to the nursery." Nanami said.

Nobu and Shinobu worked on closing her stomach and Nanami had wrapped the boy in a blanket and was pushing him to the nursery.

"You are the shikyo konjou!" Nanami said to Teruyoshi.

"Hai. Is she alright?" he asked.

"Hai. Could you go to her penthouse and bring her some things Kami-sama." Nanami said bowing.

"Hai." He said looking down at the beautiful boy.

Teruyoshi faded out and Nanami walked slowly. She waited on Ichigo and he looked stunned.

"I suggest you see him now before my siblings converge. She protected you both from recrimination. She told me in confidence a few days ago." She said as they walked.

"Is he okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai. We have red haired relatives so no one will question his hair color. She wanted you to not be involved." She said under her breath.

"I want to hold him." He said biting his lip.

"Come later. Mother should never have become pregnant. Her body is not strong enough anymore for it." She said glaring at him.

He nodded and he stepped back against a wall. He was in so much shock and to actually see him; he felt as though he was sucker punched. Nanami brought him back around and she lifted him up for Ichigo to see.

"His power is coming off of him in waves. He will be powerful." She said.

"I want to hold him." He said shaking.

Nanami gently laid him in Ichigo's arms and he looked down. His little mouth yawned and he sucked on his fingers.

"She is a very good mother. She is an overprotective mother. She will love him and care for him well." She stated gently.

"You're saying she will keep him from me?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"It cannot be helped and it is her will." She said taking him back.

Nanami took her baby brother to the nursery and Ichigo left suddenly. He was full of emotion like when his mother had been killed. He went back to Karakura Town and he went in search of any hollows to kill.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Asuna came to and she looked over at Teruyoshi. He was holding her sweet baby and she reached her arms out for him. He laid him in her arms and she looked down at him.

"Hello Hinata. You are so beautiful my son." She said softly.

"Asuna, who sired him?" he asked.

"I was drunk Teru. I am ashamed of myself but it does not matter. He is mine completely." She said smiling down at him.

"Bring him to Soul Society and he can take my name." he said softly.

She looked over at him surprised and raised a brow.

"He is only half ningen." She said.

"That boy is leaking reiatsu and yoki. He needs to be around other shinigami. I know not who you encountered but they obviously had spiritual powers." He said looking down.

"It was right after the Bount defeat. I was in our family's lounge and a brave and rather brash mortal just came in. He was flirtatious and smelled rather good and I indulged. He was not Japanese." She said looking down at her sweet boy.

"I will raise him Asuna. He will carry the name Yamamoto and it is one of the Four Noble Houses." He implored her.

"Hai." She nodded.

He picked up the boy he had fallen in love with. He held him up and looked into brown eyes.

"Hello my son. Yamamoto Hinata." He said softly.

The hanyou's lips trembled and he let loose a cry. Asuna smiled and felt better then she had in awhile.

"I never asked can you have offspring?" she asked.

"Hai. I have two sons who are in Central Forty Six." He said softly.

She laid her head back and knew she would continue to protect Ichigo from all concerned but she would not allow him access to his son. He was too young and she had no wish to be blamed more then she already was. She could see Teru's brow and she knew that things were bad for Soul Society. She put it out of thought and took Hinata from Teru and began feeding him. She shut out any thoughts of anything else for the time being.


	17. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Matters of the Heart and the Blade

Ichigo came back that night and he was bitterer then he could have ever imagined. He watched the strange being that Doctor Yamasaki had called a shikyo konjou; he was confused because it translated into death kami the same as shinigami. He waited till the white haired shinigami left and he slipped in. She was asleep and the baby was sleeping against Asuna.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I want to see my son." He said coldly.

"He is not your concern Ichigo. You have Rukia and a life ahead of you. This is my son." She said narrowing her eyes.

"He has my hair and my eyes Asuna! He is mine as well!" he said in anger.

"Hinata is his name." she said softly.

Ichigo looked choked up and he was flushed in his emotions. He bit his lip and he moved over to the side of the bed to look at him. He had very subtle stripes on his arms and legs but he otherwise looked ningen.

"You have seen him and now you may go. I am not being cruel okay? This will be easier if you just let go." She said calmly.

"He was conceived in love and now you keep me from him? Kamis I should have listened. I can't believe that you'd do this to someone you loved!" he said clenching his fists.

"The man you saw in here is a very old friend of mine from my younger days. He is a member of the House of Yamamoto. He intends to give Hinata his name and he will be within Soul Society." She said softly.

"As in old man Yamamoto? How can you do this?" he cried.

"Because Ichigo it is best for my son and for my son's sire if he thinks it or no. Now, I am asking you to leave or I will have you thrown out." She said coldly.

Ichigo's fists were clenched in rage. He had no clue how he could feel so angry and wrathful.

"You're not keeping me from him! You're not taking my blood away from me. I don't care if I was a fucking ten year old! He is mine!" he hissed softly.

"I told you over and over this was a mistake. I did not think I could conceive anymore as Nanami was an awful pregnancy and it ripped me apart badly. I would never have allowed anything else if I even thought for a moment this would happen. This is partly my fault but I am doing right by my son. I have killed for my pups and I will do it again!" she snarled softly.

"Let me hold my son Asuna! I am here in my body, what am I going to do?" he asked hoarsely.

She sighed and laid the infant in his arms. His brow was furrowed and he had unshed tears in his eyes. She knew him and he would not shed them at all. He looked down at the tiny boy and she felt herself getting emotional but she steeled herself and did not cry.

"He is a Kurosaki." He said in a hurt tone.

"He is my life and you have yours. Go lead it and allow us both peace." She said softly.

"How can you be so cruel?" he asked meeting her eyes.

"It is not cruelty. This is reality Ichigo! You think just because something is a certain way then it has to be that way! He is rooting. Hand him here so I may feed him." She said thrusting out her arms.

He reluctantly gave him back and she arranged him at her breast. Hinata nursed with abandon and she closed her eyes.

"He looks ningen but he has the appetite of a youkai." She said softly.

Ichigo was crushed almost the same as when Byakuya struck him down when they had taken Rukia away. This was worse and it felt as though his heart was being ripped out. He got a determined look on his face and he moved to her and lifted her chin. He kissed her softly and she stayed still.

"Goodbye Ichigo. I am sorry that I was so irresponsible and allowed this out of control. I pray we do not cross paths." She said with finality.

"He hasn't ruined my life so to speak, you have." He said storming out.

A few tears did spill down her cheeks but she knew she was doing the right thing. She was still feeding him when Ishin came in. He took Hinata from her and proceeded to burp him.

"You never have an ugly pup. Do me a favor and do not get drunk in Tokyo again." He said with a hardened glint to his eye.

"I said I was sorry! I was horrible and I apologize. I named him Hinata." She said softly.

"Well he is a very beautiful boy. Naraku said he will be here tomorrow. He says you have earned you ass whipped for a month for this but he looks forward to meeting him." He said smirking.

"You all are so funny." She said rolling.

"Well I realize our situation is a little different since you came back but you know we do love you. We still love and adore you. You know I still lust for you." He said smiling.

"I know Ishin. I have assimilated to this era quite nicely. Teruyoshi has said he wishes to adopt Hinata into the Yamamoto household." She said.

"He is your son Asuna. Ours are grown and Nobu said he will strangle you personally if you do get pregnant again. He said it seems you have always had similar issues but pregnancy is just bad for you." He said softly.

"I understand. Have I received enough brow beating yet?" she asked.

"Hai. He really is a beautiful boy." Ishin said smiling.

"Thank you Ishin. I want to try and be out of here by tonight." She said looking at her sweet babe.

"As you wish my love." He said smiling.

She watched him leave and she stared down at her miniature Ichigo and found the Kamis had a very sick sense of humor. She held him to her and cried softly.

"I had to Hinata. I had to drive him away. I will be haunted by the look on his face but if I love him then I have to let him go. I am so glad you are here my beautiful boy." She said nuzzling his neck.

She did not notice and his chest was heaving. Ichigo did not understand her thinking in the least at all. She had hurt him deliberately and quite painfully to make him go away. His face was wrathful and he actually wanted to hurt her in return. He stormed out of the hospital and he was angry enough to talk to his dad.

~THA~

Erena stood outside of the Tsuchigumo castle at Sendai. She walked into the rather impressive structure' she saw servants all about and someone bowed low.

"Can I help you?" the man servant asked.

"I need to see Matsuda Rishou." She said bowing.

"He has only lately arrived from the continent." The old kumo said.

"I am Lord Ishin's aunt and a jorogumo sir. Lady Ayana Agelina was my mother." She said bluntly.

"My humblest apologies. This way my lady." He said leading her through the sprawling castle.

She waited in a foyer and she saw him. He stopped right where he was and he openly stared at her.

"Erena." He breathed.

"Do you recognize me?" she asked hopefully.

"No." he admitted.

"You know my name." she said biting her lip.

"Hai but why?" he asked.

"I have seen him. I have seen Ataru but he is a hollow!" she said shaking.

"You need to come with me and explain why I am going crazy." Rishou demanded.

He grabbed her hand and what felt like a live current went through him.

"It is the same with the Arrancar." He said looking at her.

He pulled her to his room and he shoved her against the wall. His hand was palming her face and she was breathing hard. His lips hovered over hers and it was passion filled like it was with Ulquiorra.

"How do we all know each other? The manservant said that you are like my great aunt sort of." He said in a seductive voice.

"The Arrancar was my cousin Ataru. You were a more distant relation with no real direct blood to us. You were Tenma. We all grew up together and we did absolutely everything together. We swore if we died then we would find the other two." She said breathing hard.

"So I was involved with both you two. Was it just him or did I like males in general?" he demanded.

"Only him." She said gently.

"So this passion I am feeling is what exactly?" he asked.

"I swore my undying devotion to you both. No one knew me as you two did. We were extensions of each other and it was natural for us. We loved each other and we made love together or separate. It did not matter as it was not just about the physical." She said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"He said the same thing." Rishou stated.

"You are THE Naraku's son?" she asked.

"Hai. I look just like him." He stated licking at her lips.

"You do not remember." She said breathing hard.

"I may not and I am unwilling to go through the process. I feel it and so does Ulquiorra. We know instinctually." He said kissing her and demanding entrance to her mouth.

She was sweet and he was itching to feel her. Her lips were an overwhelming drug and he was overcome in the passion. He jerked her hips forward and began kissing her neck and running his fingers along her throat.

"Take it off." He said gruffly.

She looked at him shocked and he ripped her shirt right off of her. He expertly removed the bra and lowered his mouth to her caramel tipped breasts. She shut her eyes and experienced euphoria as he expertly tongued and suckled her. Her hands gripped his head and gasped loudly. He lifted his head and invaded her mouth again. He tore open her denim trousers and pressed his claw into her nub. He leached his miasma and she clawed through his oxford shirt.

"Erena." He said against her throat.

"Hai." She groaned.

She choked as he filled her. He felt incredible as he moved in her. Her eyes were barely focused and she saw him. He was there and he was pressed against Rishou. He managed to lean forward and take her lips. The Arrancar was desperate in his actions and he needed to feel both of their heat. His mind was analyzing for a moment and he gave it up to the need his felt dragged from his very core. They all ended up tangled upon the bed. Erena was nearly screaming and she finally passed out. She came to slowly and Ulquiorra was staring down at her.

"You were dying." He stated in a low, unemotional tone.

"That day hai. The ningen were numerous; even for us kumo." She said softly.

"You were dying. There was such rage and there was howling." He murmured.

"I do not remember." She said looking away.

"Tenma stared out lifeless. The rage built and there was an oath. Revenge would be had at any cost." He stated without the least bit of emotion.

"I did not think youkai souls could turn to hollows." She said touching his hollow hole.

"That is not true. Youkai souls would be fiercer and more likely to evolve. Menos would become Arrancar." He said.

"You were so angry that you became this?" she asked.

"Unknown. I have no information to prove or disprove." He shrugged.

"Yet you have glimpses of Ataru memories. How else do you explain?" she asked.

"I have no explanation. I am Ulquiorra Schiffer." He stated.

"Yet you pursue him because there was a pull. We bound our souls Ulquiorra. We had blood letting amongst us three." She said touching him.

His green eyes stared at her and his face remained impassive but he felt himself stir at her touch.

"Did the kumo love?" he asked.

"Do you understand love?" she asked him sitting up.

"I cannot answer. There is no love amongst hollows." He replied.

"What do you feel? What is it you think when you see me or touch him?" she asked softly.

"I need the heat. I have to protect and touch. I do not understand these inane things. They serve no purpose and do not augment my power." He stated.

"Lean forward. You were kumo once and the need to touch is basic in my kind. We feel vibrations through the air and within another. Kumo in the wild are like the hollows. It is only about procreation and the feed; kumo youkai are the same but very different. Kumo strive for large families and they have to feed their hunger but the emotions we feel are augmented by our telepathic minds." She said touching his skin lightly.

She saw his breath quicken but his features did not change. He was such an intensely beautiful creature even in this incarnation. She noticed the four and met his eyes.

"I am the Fourth Espada." He said automatically.

"You speak with as few words as possible. I realize that you must be a tactician and wasting time and wasting energy must be disgusting to you but you feel." She said moving closer.

He nodded and she smiled softly. He was the same but so much colder then he had been. She began running her fingers over his abdomen and he kept his eyes locked with hers. She saw a tiny flicker of passion reflected in his eyes.

"You control yourself well but I feel you trembling slightly. Will you let yourself just feel?" she asked gently.

He nodded and pressed in a claw near his groin. His eyes visibly widened and he looked at her.

"Do not fight it. I realize it serves no purpose other then to let you experience riotous pleasure and to trust me." She said in his ear.

The Arrancar closed his eyes and his chilled body began trembling hard as the venom laced his blood near his groin and he fell forward and held himself up by his arms.

"Tenma was your best friend and I saw how much two cared for each other. You two would hug and hit each other on the head but you denied yourselves physical contact. I asked you why and you gave me such a blank look. I asked you did you love him and you said of course but then you stopped talking. You refused to say anymore." She whispered in his ear.

"Hot." He moaned out.

"Hai. I know this is not your nature but let yourself just experience it; not for power or gain but just to feel." She murmured.

Ulquiorra had broken out into a cold sweat as the venom coursed through him. His mind was only processing the feeling he was experiencing and he clawed at the bed sheets. Rishou had been awake and had watched the whole thing happen. The Arrancar's face was contorting and both he and Erena were rapt. Erena held him up and began kissing him as Rishou stroked his erection. Ulquiorra began moaning like a whore as he came hard. Erena pulled back and watched him calm his breathing.

"That is what love feels like." She whispered in his ear.

His green eyes took in both Rishou and Erena. He felt possessive and needy of these two and it actually frightened him. His face showed nothing but he scrambled from the bed and dressed. They looked confused as he opened the dimensional portal and stepped through.

"He cannot handle the feelings he is experiencing." Erena said.

"I want him to say it and he will not. I hate feeling like someone's whore." Rishou stated stretching.

"Well my oh my. You are quite confident in yourself." She purred.

"Oh hai. You are so beautiful." He said moving over to her.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I was born in the early eighteenth century." He said grinning.

"Kamis you are so young!" she said surprised.

"Hai but old enough." He said pulling him to her.

"Hai." She murmured.

"We have to bring him out fully. Whatever he is involved with is obviously no good for the living world." He said as she straddled his lap.

"Hai. I felt dead without you two. I have only lived half a life." She said burying her nose in his shoulder.

"I do not remember all but I know this is right." He whispered against her throat.

Her eyes flew open as he bit into her juncture with force. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced and she was riding an orgasmic high as he bit in harder to mark her. She should have stopped him but she could not. She had to figure out how to bring Ulquiorra into himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was pacing and had no idea what to say to his dad. Isshin came in and saw the worried and sick looking expression on his son's face and he actually became serious.

"Ichigo?" he asked putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I need your help." Ichigo said shaking.

"What is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Dad, I was involved with someone and she became pregnant." Ichigo said running his hand through his hair.

"Ichigo?" Isshin asked stunned.

"She had the baby and he is beautiful Dad. She is taking him away and I can't stop it." Ichigo said pacing.

"Who?" he asked suppressing his anger.

"Lady Asuna. You met her that time when you sewed her up." He said sheepishly.

"She's a youkai." He said surprised.

"Hai I know." Ichigo said looking away.

"Ichigo! Son, what the hell were you thinking? You're seventeen!" Isshin cried.

"I know Dad! I thought with my other head okay? I don't want her taking him away. I want to see my son." He said sick to his stomach.

"Where is she at?" Isshin demanded.

"Yamasaki Hospital." He answered.

"Is the baby okay?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah. She had toxemia I think and they had to deliver him early but he was breathing and everything." Ichigo said nervously.

"Come on. It'll take at least an hour to get to Tokyo. She's a youkai and they heal fast." Isshin Kurosaki stated.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I fell in love with her and I kind of pushed her." He said sheepishly.

"What kind of youkai is she?" Isshin asked.

"She is inu and kiang shi." He answered.

"Fuck Ichigo! Damnit boy!" he father cursed.

They got into the car and went to the city. Ichigo stayed silent and he knew he was pushing her away but he would be damned if his son did not carry his name. Isshin was able to confirm that she was there and they went to her private room. Asuna looked up at Ichigo and she looked at him coldly.

"Ichigo told me what happened and this is not right what you are trying to do." Isshin said.

"I believe this is my business Doctor Kurosaki. I have said over and over that I had no wish to ruin his life. I am not ignorant and I know my actions are reprehensible but he is my son and I shall do as I see fit." She said coldly.

"The thing is that this is not the past and father's do have rights here." He said flatly.

"I know what rights fathers have Kurosaki but then we know that this babe is not fully ningen do we not? Do you even know what your son is?" she said narrowing her eyes.

Ichigo stared at the onna he loved and he could have strangled her at the moment.

"Yeah I do. He's a shinigami." Isshin said raising a brow.

"You know?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Yeah son. I know but that does not mean squat! That boy is a Kurosaki and my son has a right to know his own." He stated.

Asuna picked up the phone and minutes later Nanami brought in Hinata. Isshin's face softened and Nanami laid him in his arms.

"Damn Ichigo! He looks just like you when you were a baby." Isshin said softly.

"I love my son Asuna. Please do not take him away from me. You can think whatever and I do not care if you hate my guts but he is my son!" Ichigo stated.

She looked away and she was gritting her teeth. Tears fell from her eyes and she turned reddened eyes back.

"Visit with him for a bit. I have to walk anyway." She said slipping from the bed.

She left the room and Ichigo followed. He slammed her up against the wall and she growled loudly.

"You know I won't stop loving you but you sure as hell make it hard." He growled in her ear.

"Unhand me Ichigo." She snapped.

"Yeah sure." He said in anger.

His hand held her jaw and she was watching his eyes. He sighed as he saw the reddened orbs. He went to kiss her cheek and she kissed him on his lips. He let go of her jaw and began kissing her deeply. He finally stepped back and his chest was constricted.

"He will take on your name." she said softly.

He sighed and he wanted her badly. Her face was full of emotion and Isshin was in the door.

"I am going to take little Hinata here up and down the hall." He said as he spoke softly to the baby.

Ichigo watched his dad and he was surprised by his demeanor.

"Sensei, I know I acted like an ass. I was jealous okay? I am insane in love with you. I know our relationship is not anyone's ideal but I know what I think and what I feel. That baby is so damn beautiful and I see us both in him. That day was the most incredible of my life and I can't stop thinking about how awesome it felt to be with you. I don't mean the sex; I mean just being around you." He stated clenching his hands.

"You are making this too hard." She said looking away.

"I am supposed to make this easy for you? I am supposed to let you take my son? Fuck that! I can't try and defeat these things showing up, deal with the Visoreds, and have my infant son snatched away? I don't think so. I guess we are way over but I beg you don't take away my little boy." He said clenching his teeth.

She turned away and he heard her begin to sob. He walked over to her and turned her around. He held her tightly as she clutched at him. She reached her hands up and held his face.

"You have no clue what you say or what you are doing." She said harshly.

"I know I'm young but you know I am ningen and coming up on legal adulthood. I've seen spirits all my life and I have not been a kid for a long time." He said in her ear.

"You take this on and there is no changing it. I give you the chance to walk away." She said in a low growl.

"You think I'm afraid of a challenge? Haven't you figured out that you tell me I can't then that's when I want to?" he asked.

Asuna grabbed his shoulders and sank her fangs into the mark she had made before. He pushed her against the wall and groaned as she remarked him. He grabbed her hands and pressed them against the wall. She let go of his throat and bit her lip to stop the groan that threatened to escape.

"Sensei, you are a strong onna but you have to have a man subdue you." He stated bluntly.

"That has nothing to do with anything." She snapped.

"But it's true." He said in realization.

"Okay so maybe it is true but this is still not the best thing for you." She said sighing.

"Well it's a little late don't you think?" he asked gently.

"You are going to drive me crazy." She said holding his head.

"Hai. Did you sell our house?" he asked.

"No." she stated in a whisper.

"Okay so when do you get out of here?" he demanded.

"Today." Asuna replied.

"Okay. I'll go back and get the place ready for little man." He said smirking.

"You have to finish up your school and you have to make time to be young Ichigo. I want you to try and have the most normal life as possible." She said pressing her forehead to his.

"Okay but I'm not normal. I am a substitute shinigami and I swear I feel like half my life is in Soul Society. I told you that I want something for me. I want my son and you in my life and on a regular basis." He stated and he lowered his lips to hers.

She groaned as he kissed her slowly. They heard the clearing of a throat and Hinata was rooting and sucking on his hands hard.

"I'd say he's hungry." Isshin stated.

"Thank you Doctor Kurosaki." She said taking the baby from him.

Asuna went back to her room and Isshin looked at his son. Ichigo raised his brows and shrugged.

"You're bleeding." His father said.

"Yeah. Look I'm pretty sure I know what you're gonna say but Dad, I love her. I love our son and I'll be damned if I let my age get in the way." Ichigo said shrugging.

"I loved your Mother the same way Ichigo, I recognize the look. You have to finish school and you have to be home at least half the week." Isshin demanded.

"Thanks old man. Hey you wanna help get the house ready?" Ichigo asked.

"What house?" Isshin asked.

"The beach house." Ichigo grinned.

"You mean she owns a house near us?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. I mean she and I own it. She put me on the deed." He said smirking.

"You got the keys?" his father asked.

"Yeah. I never gave them back and she never asked for them." Ichigo said.

"Well come on." He said dragging Ichigo away.

"Hey wait! Let me get some money." He said going back into the hospital room.

Asuna had heard the conversation and indicated the dresser. He grabbed her small purse and handed it to her. She pulled out two credit cards and some yen. She handed them to Ichigo and he dropped a kiss on his son's small head and he tipped her head back and passionately kissed her. He slowly pulled back and she grinned.

"How come they have my name on them?" he asked.

"I had you put onto several of my accounts. I know we have not been together for awhile but I did not have the heart to change it." She said blushing.

"Kamis I know you're rich but how much money do you have?" he asked amazed.

"More than enough Ichigo. I was born to privilege and I have never wanted." She said smiling.

"Do you mine if I get him some stuff? He needs a bassinet or something." He said touching the soft strawberry blonde hair.

"Until you have a job or if you never get a job so to speak; you are apart of my life and I have the money. You may do as you wish." She shrugged.

"So cool. I mean I don't want to take advantage or anything." He said.

"Do you understand the meaning of my mark?" she asked meeting his eyes.

"It means we're together." He stated.

"It is almost the same as marriage Ichigo. Youkai normally do not marry in a meaningless ceremony. That is my mark and by youkai and especially inu tradition, you are my mate as in my husband." She replied.

"Okay. Gotta go." He said smirking.

She was curious as to his motives but he was shielding from her. She looked down at Hinata and she realized Teru was going to be livid. She sighed and decided to deal with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wanted to beat her. He wanted to pummel her until she spouted blood like a fountain. He was determined that no whore would beat him; he would carry through with his threat and rip her spine from her body. The idea of her blood oozing through his palms was enough to almost get him off. She was good in battle; in fact she was almost the best. His fangs itched for her blood and his ears longed for bone splitting. He lived for the hunt and for the battle. His twisted sense of right and wrong forbade him to fight whilst she carried the brat. He had been watching the house on the beach and she was there. She would fight him this night he determined. He was supposed to be in Los Noches but this was so much better and defying Aizen was the best part. He cracked his knuckles and he made sure she felt his aura. She was there instantly and she only wore a thin top and what appeared as silk shorts. He saw her nipples through the thin material and images of bruising her perfect skin came to mind.

"You really are a glutton for punishment." She growled.

"You think you will beat me? Fight me now!" he hissed.

"What do you think this is? I am not your personal trainer. Go away." She snapped.

"Listen onna… you will beg for mercy!" he growled.

She rushed him and flattened him against a rock jutting from the shore.

"Let me make one thing clear Arrancar; I have fought some bloody battles and I have fought greater men then you. I made the Ming Dynasty fall and I ruled an empire. Do you honestly think that one suped up hollow is going to best me?" she asked as her eyes bled red.

He grabbed her throat and they fell to the shore. His short claws gouged her flesh and she managed to unseat him by kneeing him in the groin. She rolled and coughed as her she felt her throat. She had injured this cretin's pride by beating him and she entered his mind. It was chaotic and animal like almost. He stared at her in fury and she narrowed her eyes as he fell to his knees.

"Fucking bitch!" he snarled.

"I am a taiyoukai! You seriously think you could beat me?" she asked in a snarl.

Blackish blood dripped from his nose and she knelt by him and pressed her lips to his ear.

"You have the mind of a feline. You know my true form and know this; I eat neko for lunch Arrancar. You are worthless and beneath me!" she snarled.

He surged through the pain and flattened her on her back. He sank his hand into her gut and she hissed in pain. His head felt like it was splitting and she pressed her hands to his bare torso. He went flying backwards and hit the same jutting rock. He felt the back of his head and he pulled back blood. She struggled to sit up and her shirt was bloodied. He appeared suddenly beside her and lowered his tongue to her wound. He licked at the blood and it was laced with tremendous power. He went to take a chomp out of her and she gripped his hollow hole with incredible strength.

"Do not be so familiar with me ever!" she snarled.

"I was feasting bitch!" he growled.

"You will not taste my blood ever again. You will die this day!" she said leaking her Dakkasou into his hole.

His jaw was clenched so tight as the acidic toxin tore through him. He jerked backwards and pulled his zanpakuto. He raked his hand over the blade quickly.

"Kishire!" he growled out.

His features changed and he took what she assumed was a true form. She rolled and changed form herself. He was still bleeding and he released his cero. She managed to roll out of the way and she changed back. She held out her hand and her head was lowered. Her fang appeared and she brought it up to intercept his.

"Fuck!" he yelled out as she surged her greenish yoki through the blade.

He was slammed through a small shed further down the shore. He was torn up badly and he realized that she was going to kill him. He lifted his hand and unleashed a huge amount reddish cero. She sliced through it and fell upon him. Her blood dripped onto him and her chest was heaving.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

"Lady Asuna Orlovich. Daughter to Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands of Japan. Lord of all inu within these borders and also known as the 'Killing Perfection'." She said with reddened eyes.

"I will defeat you! You think to give yourself airs cunt?" he said cruelly.

"I give myself airs hollow because I am royalty and you were some sniveling and whiny soul who could not move on. You were a ningen or ningens once and therefore way beneath me on the evolutionary chain!" she said meanly.

Fury ate at him and he threw her back. She brought her fang down and stabbed him through his side. He choked on blood and howled as pain erupted in his gut.

"Bleed out right here. I have watched others do it so why not you." She said in a low tone.

"Fuck you!" he hissed.

She twisted the blade and he howled again. She drew her hand back and her claws began glowing green.

"You are magnificent and I will kill you!" he growled.

"I can be one of the most vicious onna you have ever seen Arrancar. I have sank my claws into chests and melted the hearts of my enemies." She said in his ear.

He managed to grab her throat and intense hatred tore through him. She grabbed his groin and Grimmjow was defiant in his glowering.

"You blood lust is admirable hollow but it will not happen. I have lived before and I have a lot of pent up aggression." She snapped.

"Kill me and quit boring me with your stupid voice!" he snarled.

She ripped his hakama and lowered her mouth to his femoral artery. He yelled all manner of obscenities and she sank her fangs in. He arched his body as the most incredible surge exploded. His hands dug into the rocky sand and he yelled again. She pulled back and her lips were stained a deep claret color. She leaned forward and caught his jaw in a crushing grip; she kissed him deeply and he growled out in fury. She pulled back and licked her lips.

"Now I have tasted your blood as well. You made a very good meal Arrancar. Try not to bleed out too quickly." She said stepping back.

She sauntered back up the beach and her blade faded in a greenish swirl of power. He managed to get back to Hueco Mundo and he gorged himself upon weaker hollows. He found a desolate spot and he had to ease the ache in his cock. He had no clue why he was so worked up but he snarled as he came. He would snap her bones within his jaws and he was aroused all over again. He wanted her begging to end her suffering as he broke every bone in her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo had returned from the store and he saw Asuna tending her wounds.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"That Arrancar attacked again." She said irritated.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"He is no longer there Ichigo. I am fine and I am healing nicely. I want some food." She said peaking in the bags.

"Stop! I will make something." He said smirking.

"Ichigo he sleeps." She said watching him.

He raised a red-orange brow and she lifted her thin shirt. He moved to her and cupped her full breasts as he began kissing her. She undid his jeans and they stripped out of their clothes. She ended straddling his lap and rotating her hips slowly. He wrapped his lips around a nipple and teased it with his tongue and teeth. It had been months since they had been together and his hands roved her form and he left angry red marks in his haze. She was moaning for him as they moved in the erotic dance. The young shinigami was so relieved and felt wholly connected to the onna that was making love to him. He gently pushed her back and he watched in fascination as she growled low and her eyes rolled back.

"Do not let me push you away again." She begged.

"Hai. You will not escape me again." He said in her ear.

Neither had any idea of their audience as they continued to make love. Ichigo groaned in rapture as she convulsed around him. Her claws had raked down his back in her release and she held onto him tightly as he became spent. Ichigo fell asleep not long after and he was asleep on their bed with Hinata next to him in a cradle. Asuna had fed and changed him and she decided to hunt. She slipped onto the beach and waded out into the water. She wore a silk slip dress and she turned to see a shinigami.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I know who you are. You seem to be causing me problems and you are not even a shinigami." He said narrowing his brown eyes.

"Answer my question fool." She growled.

"I am Sosuke." He said smirking.

"I have seen your likeness in Captain General Yamamoto's mind. You are Aizen." She said in realization.

She felt him trying to influence her and she rushed him and lifted him up by his jacket. She narrowed her eyes and stared at him as if he was utterly insane.

"You cannot influence me idiot. My psi yoki is stronger then any pathetic ability you possess." She sneered.

"Stay out of my affairs. I am not immune to a beautiful onna but I have no qualms killing anyone who gets in my way." He said in a calm voice.

"You threaten me? You are a joke!" she laughed.

"I do as I wish. I will not allow centuries of planning to be thwarted by the likes of you." He said with an arrogant smirk.

"You think I shall allow the likes of you to hurt those I care about?" Asuna asked the obviously intelligent man.

"I think sentiment is a weakness and really very sweet and morality is such an overrated thing." He said coolly.

"I think villains who think they have every contingency worked out and think that they are just so powerful deserve the fate they earn." She stated smirking a cocky smile.

He was annoyed and intrigued as he waded into the water. He grabbed the back of her neck and felt her power simmering beneath her very flesh.

"I never gave the Kurosaki boy much thought before but now I think I shall have to." He threatened.

She grabbed his neck and kept herself calm. He was as arrogant and confident as they came and that was his weakness.

"You think you are the first villain in history to be so cocky? You are not and I assure you I have met dastardly people before. I also assure you that it will be my pleasure to take you down." She said narrowing her eyes.

"I do not know enough. I am shocked that I do not know more about you." He said feeling her skin.

"You were ningen once; you would have no reason to know of me fool. Now you are on my time and frankly I assure you that you are not all that charming. I truly see no reason why Lieutenant Hinamori cannot manage to get over your betrayal. Besides you are truly just a plain individual." Asuna stated smirking.

He was actually offended by her words but knew that was the point. He was intrigued beyond measure and he released her. She looked at him as if bored and inspected her claws.

"You move your hips beautifully when you fuck. Perhaps a little more force would probably make you better but you seem you would be adequate. I am sure a boy is more than pleased." He said grinning.

"I have seen the girl's memories and let me point out that even though you were using her and it obviously meant nothing but I can critique your technique as well. Shall we sit and have tea and discuss how we fuck? Shall we discuss it as we would battle?" she asked.

He was not getting to her and he was determined to find out her true strength and lifted himself up and disappeared. She watched dispassionately and she made a bee line back to the house. Ichigo was sleeping still as well as Hinata. Ichigo was wrapped possessively around him. It was quite obvious who his sire was when he was next to him.

"Ichigo?" she asked softly.

"Huh? Tomorrow is Saturday." He groaned.

"My love, I just met Aizen." She said softly.

He sat up suddenly and looked horrified. She picked up their baby and paced.

"Yamamoto needs to know and I want to take Hinata to Soul Society." She said continuing to pace.

"Well leave him here and I'll take care of him. Let them know and tell them to get their asses over here!" He said thrusting out his hands.

"Ichigo, would he not be safer amongst the shinigami?" she asked.

"Yeah but I don't want my son to become a Yamamoto. He is a Kurosaki remember?" he stated rhetorically.

"I would not take him there permanently! I would just take him there so we can fight, both of us." She said moving to her jewelry box.

"You are not going say his last name are you?" he asked.

"No my love. I love you very much but I still have to protect you right now. This is protecting you alright?" she stated.

"You don't want the others to use him against me." He said in understanding.

"Hai. Now I will meet you back here in just a bit." She said as a gate appeared.

He watched her take their son and leave. He was pissed off and angry that his first night back in his love's arms was interrupted by the fucker Aizen. He'd kill the son of a bitch for just that. A little bit of guilt tore through him at his conversation with Rukia. He told her he was messed up right now and to please forgive him. He never said anything beyond that and he adored her but he loved Asuna with all his heart. He dressed and decided to go his other home.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Toushirou watched his wife hold her baby brother and he was anxious for their baby's birth. They had decided to not find out what they were having and she was still waif like but with a beautiful little bump. She was making faces at her brother and he sat to watch him.

"Haha he is so pretty! He is so sweet." She said softly.

"I am taking him to Yamamoto's home. You look beautiful Saaya." Her mother said cupping Saaya's cheek.

"Thank you haha. He is so beautiful. Papa has demanded I see him." She said looking away.

"Your sire would wish to see his grand babe Saaya. You are everything he ever wanted." Asuna said softly.

"I know. I will go see him soon." She said sighing.

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya. I shall see you soon my darling." She said standing.

"Do you plan on having more babies?" she asked.

"No Saaya. Birthing has always been difficult for me." She said sighing.

"I am sorry haha." She said kissing her mother's cheek.

Asuna smiled and took Hinata from him. She ported to Teruyoshi's office and he was alone. He held out his arms and she laid him in them. He looked down at the baby that had somehow affected his heart deeply. He looked at the onna who had become somehow so important to him that he was trying to remain calm.

"He looks well." He said then pressed his lips to his cheek.

"He is well. I am well but I thought I should inform you that I have met Aizen." She stated.

"What?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"He accused me of interfering in his plans. I told him that I was sorry but I intended to mess up any plans he had." She said smirking.

"Asuna! His zanpakuto has incredible power." He said in anger.

"Teru, he was most put out but his blade had no affect on me." She stated.

"I have a nurse for Hinata. I need you it seems." He said changing his appearance.

"I will have one of my daughter's watch him if you do not mind." She said softly.

"Asuna, I am not stupid. I know you and I know that you are protecting his father. I would have to be blind and dumb not to know this boy is the Kurosaki boy's son. You are intense and the boy intense as well but I can offer him all of this. Kurosaki is a very powerful shinigami but so am I. I have already raised two sons and I want to raise a third." He said leveling her a stare.

"He wants his son." She said looking away.

"Where was he? He is too young to handle a baby let alone a hanyou! I have already adopted him into my house Asuna. I am the Captain General of the Gotei Thirteen and head of a noble house. I am a damn kami for heaven's sake!" he growled.

"He loves his son." She said looking down.

"I love his son! I love his mother!" he yelled.

"Teru, please do not make it like this." She said looking away.

"It is done! I cannot keep him from seeing him in the living world but do not think I will back away from my duties I swore. Make no mistake that this baby is a Yamamoto." He said brushing past her.

"You are leaving in this guise?" she asked.

"I have made myself known as a younger brother. I did this for him Asuna. I did this for you!" he snapped.

"I thought that this was just an arrangement." She said looking down.

"No you did not. You knew how I have felt for some time. Quit trying to make yourself feel better." He said in anger.

"You are insisting what?" she demanded.

"I need you Asuna. Aizen is a power house and you seem immune to some of his powers. I also want my son safe. I want you to pay up." He said meeting her eyes.

"Pardon?" she asked stunned.

"You swore me anything when Onigumo was returned. I want you to pay up." He said clenching his jaw.

"You have my blade." She said under her breath.

"I want you." He said meeting her eyes.

Her eyes widened and he left. She was standing there as if stupid as the Seireitei passed her by. She had no clue what she had done. She had given birth to a being who was shinigami and youkai; the same as Yuji. Her mind was whirling as she could not stop her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuzuna was in armor and traditional battle wearing. She walked into Jyuushiro's office and saw him amongst mountains of paperwork. She bowed and he looked at her.

"Where have you been?" he asked shocked.

"I have been fighting an Arrancar. His name is Granz Yylfordt and he is a nasty bugger." She said flipping her silver hair over her shoulder.

"Alone?" he asked surprised.

"Hai Jyuushiro. I am a warrior." She said stepping over to him.

She heard his breathing and she sighed. She pressed her ear to his chest and closed her eyes.

"You need to go to your estate." She stated.

"Not yet." He said irritated.

"Jyuushiro this is bad! I have not heard your breathing this bad in awhile. What have you been doing?" she asked.

"I had urgent matters in Ugendo. My baby sister needed me." He said wheezing.

"Okay. I will help you to your room." She said pulling him up.

"Our room. It is our room." He said breathing harder.

Jyuushiro began coughing hard and Yuzuna pressed a cloth to his mouth. He finished the coughing fit and she pulled back blood. She helped to him to their bed and laid him back. She went about making him comfortable and gave him a draught to knock him out. A single tear slid down her cheek as she brushed out his white hair. She wiped it away in irritation and left to get Unohana. She had no idea what direction she was going in and she bumped into a hard body. She looked up and saw Renji. She side stepped and went to move forward but he grabbed her.

"Hey! You're upset." He said looking down.

"Brilliant deduction Renji." She said in anger.

"Yuzuna look at me." He demanded.

"What? I need Captain Unohana." She said wiping away more tears.

"Is it Captain Ukitake?" he asked softly.

"Hai! It is Jyuushiro and no I am not answering more questions. Get out of my way." She said looking away.

"He's sick Yuzuna. He has been sick a long time but he's a great man." Renji said softly.

"I fear Renji. I fear that he will finally succumb to this. I fear that I will have to…" she started sobbing.

"Bury him?" he asked gently.

"Hai! Leave me alone okay? You are the last person I should talk to about this." She said trying to pull away.

"Why cause we're not sleeping together anymore? I still care about you." He said looking down.

"Why? I could not understand your origins or your life correct? You were just an orphan from the Rukongai and I was a palace born privileged brat correct?" she said in profound regret.

"I didn't think you could understand. Half the time I starved Yuzuna and you never had to worry about a thing." He said looking away.

"I was a target for other youkai! My chichi was murdered before my eyes Renji! He was no warrior and hai he was a nobleman but he loved his pups. I saw him gutted and his intestines spilled by another inu! I sat in the pool of blood hours trying to put it back into him! I was a few years old but I remember! Kamis the blood was awful and I will end having to watch another one I care for die! So screw your self pity Renji. Even the rich people have problems." She said walking away in worry and anger.

He appeared behind her and turned her around. He was taller than her by several inches and lifted her chin.

"I'm sorry. I let my own insecurities get to me. I know it doesn't change anything but I love you." He said softly.

"Do not dare tell me that now! I wanted to hear that when we were together but I was a princess. You were better then me because you were born in a poor existence. I realize what a special woman Rukia is and I am sorry I am not her. Let me go." She said hypervenelating.

"I'm sorry. You're right." He said releasing her.

"Go back to telling yourself that nobody but your precious Rukia can understand you. I know not why you do not tell her how much you are in love with her. I have to go." She said stumbling away.

"I love Rukia hai but she loves the ryoka kid. I never had a chance as he resembles Shiba Kaien. I fucked things up really well. Have a good life." He said walking away.

She leaned her face against her inner arm and began sobbing. She knew why Jyuushiro did not have many relationships as the state of his health would destroy most onna who had a heart. She felt hands on her shoulders and her mother was there. She fell against her chest and cried her heart out.

"Let it out." Asuna said softly.

She watched the child that resembled her the most fall apart. They stayed there for several minutes till she quieted down. She looked up and wiped away the salty essence. She kissed her crest on her forehead.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"Hai." She said in a weak whisper.

"Yuzuna, you must follow your heart. He is weak of lungs but not of heart. You give him strength." She stated.

"He wants me to marry him but he will not ask. He refuses to tie me down to him but I hate to tell him that I am already tied." She stated.

Asuna looked confused as they separated. Yuzuna ported to fourth division and got Unohana to come back to Jyuushiro. The inu onna was in his office going through some of his paperwork when Rukia came in.

"What did you do to Renji?" she demanded.

"I did nothing." She said meeting liquid blue eyes.

"He is so upset that he picked a fight with nii-sama! What did you do?" Rukia demanded.

"I did nothing Rukia-chan! I have no time for inane prattle." Yuzuna said standing.

"Renji means everything to me!" Rukia yelled.

"Then tell him you stupid onna! He loves you; he has always loved you and you chase after a young man who has feelings for another. You need to make a decision Rukia-chan because frankly I am tired of hearing about you!" she snapped brushing past her.

Yuzuna went to Jyuushiro's room and sat by the bed. He eyes were closed and he was breathing easier.

"His sister was in an accident at their estate. She suffered two broken legs." Unohana stated.

"I would have helped him. I would have supported him." She said looking at his hands.

"He is a proud man if only to take care of his siblings." Kyouraku Shunsui stated.

"Hello Captain Kyouraku." Yuzuna said bowing her head.

"Hey there beautiful. Thank you Retsu." Shunsui said merrily.

"Hai." She said bowing.

Unohana left and the Eighth Squad Captain stared at his best friend's gorgeous lover and he shifted in his seat. He grinned at her and offered her sake. She shook her head no and he settled back.

"Jyuushiro may not appear proud but he is. It galls him to have to have anyone pamper him but we all do. We all adore this man. I assure you if you have seen him in battle then you would understand. He is a good man but with much honor. Now you show up and you just worm your way into his warm heart and make him remember he is a man. He loves you onna and he wishes to love you like a man and not some invalid." Shunsui stated.

"I understand he is prideful and I understand his need to feel more in control but it tears me up to see him in such a state." She said looking down.

"Yeah he knows that too gorgeous but your gonna have to understand this is Jyuushiro." He shrugged.

"You all speak of me as if I am dead." Jyuushiro said coming to.

"You may as well be! I am here for you Jyuushiro! I have strength for us both but not when you stupidly push yourself beyond your limits!" She snarled.

"My sister needed me Yuzuna." He said calmly.

"I need you!" she screamed.

"My heart this is beyond me being ill." He stated gently.

"Leave us then Jyuushiro! Do not allow me to hold us both but do it because of your fucking pride!" she said storming.

"Us?' he asked sitting up.

"I only scented it today. I cannot loose you Jyuushiro but I will leave you." She said trembling.

"Pardon?" he asked upset.

"I would rather my babe never know its sire then to see him die; I am not that strong Jyuushiro. I am not strong enough to sit in a pool of blood again." She said softly.

She bowed to them both and she slipped away. Shunsui looked at his best friend in shock. Even Retsu assumed he was sterile. Jyuushiro shook in his fever but he grabbed a yukata. He shunpoed in front of Yuzuna and made her stop.

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

"I have not rutted another man Jyuushiro. I am inu and I can scent it. I am newly popped so I do not know more. It has to be within the last two days." She said blushing.

"My office." He said blushing as well.

"Hai. I did not mean to bite you." She said embarrassed.

"I was not offended. I know it is your nature. I was rather in bliss after it happened." He admitted.

"I knew I was in heat but I did not pay attention. This is the last thing we needed but I want this baby Jyuushiro. My sisters and mother have been busy as well." She said blushing redder.

"You think I do not want this baby? I was told that I could not father a child. Do you not understand how much this makes me happy?" he asked.

"I had hoped but then I saw you coughing up blood." She said looking down.

"I have been this way a very long time my heart. You have become my everything. You have become my best friend, my lover, and now the mother to my child. How could I leave that?" he asked holding her face.

"Jyuushiro, you are my life and I would give mine if it meant you could feel better." Yuzuna said kissing his hand.

"I am freezing my love. Can you port us back to our room?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

She ported them to their room and everyone had gone. She slipped off her armor and her clothes and slid in next to him. He lowered his lips to her belly and began kissing the flat planes with abandon. He did not care how he felt and he rolled her to her side. They were spooning and his hands roamed her pale flesh. Her lips trembled as he joined their bodies. She was loosing it quickly and worry furrowed her brow. He was breathing harsher as they reached their bliss. He ended up coughing hard and she gave him the medicine that would help him. He passed out and she kissed his forehead. She used the amulet to go into the real world. She had her clothes and armor back on and she ported to the area around Karakura Town. She felt a powerful presence and she saw Ichigo. He walked up to her and he did a double take.

"I could have sworn you were Sensei." He said grinning.

"I have not formally met you Kurosaki Ichigo. I am Lady Yuzuna." She said bowing.

"I swear you look just like her!" he said shocked.

"Hai. Your son is beautiful by the way." She said looking around.

"You know?" he asked surprised.

"Kurosaki Ichigo my brother looks like his sire." She smiled.

"Yeah well I am having issues cause of my age it seems." He stated in a bad mood.

"Mother will keep it worked out. She is very good at that sort of thing. She ruled her lands with efficiency and fairness." She said as they walked.

"Yeah well I fell hard flat on my face and I feel like I beg." He groused.

"There is a reason for everything." She said.

She looked up and saw a blue haired Arrancar with the blond she had faced earlier. The blue haired one moved on her so fast and backhanded her so that she hit a car with force. She could not breathe and wheezed badly as she felt her head.

"You think you will beat me again whore?" the blue haired hollow snarled.

"Hey you freak! Leave her alone!" Ichigo said pulling Zengetsu.

"Screw off shinigami! Granz take on the brat!" Grimmjow demanded.

She was in terrible pain as she managed to fall onto the ground. She felt horrendous throbbing in her back and she cried out and began choking on blood.

"What happened you stupid bitch? You have no power left? You gonna watch me bleed out this time?" he asked laughing crazily.

"Wh-who do you think I am? Do you think I am Asuna?" she asked coughing up more blood.

The voice was different and he stared down at her. This onna looked almost exactly the same as the other but she had grey eyes. He roared in frustration and kicked her in the side. She cried out and she was trying to concentrate to move.

"Who is that whore to you?" he roared in her ear.

"Mo-mother." She said as the pain was becoming too much to bear.

"Well you tell you mommy dearest that I will eat her liver for dinner and her heart for dessert. Tell that cunt to face me! You tell her Grimmjow says hello." He said cruelly.

She looked blindly through the blood and her breathing was harsh. She saw the Kurosaki boy go down as well. They had been ambushed and she was sure she would die. She managed to drag herself over to Ichigo and his breathing was harsh as well.

"Cell phone?" she asked in a hoarse tone.

"Yeah...in my body. Chest hurts." He said in a groan.

"Hold on." She managed.

She surged her yoki and she produced the gate. She surged everything she had left and ported them to the gate and she dragged Ichigo through. They fell inside of the Seireitei and she lifted up her bloodied head. She saw Renji and he screamed for help.

"Yuzuna! Kamis Zuni! We need help over here!" he yelled.

"So sorry. Tell Jyuushiro I am so sorry. Ichigo needs help first." She said shaking as shock began to set in.

She laid her head against his chest and felt cold creeping in. She felt hands on her and she was laid out carefully as her wounds were tended. She turned her head and saw them working on Ichigo.

"Captain Ukitake stay back!" Lieutenant Motets Isane yelled.

"Retsu?" Jyuushiro said in fear.

"Step back Captain Ukitake." Retsu said softly.

Asuna was loosing her mind. Her lips trembled as her daughter and she had to call him her mate were laid on futons. Ichigo was slowly getting better. The viciousness of the attack suggested that this was quite personal. Asuna's eyes widened and she began shrieking. Yuzuna's grey eyes stared out lifeless as Captain Unohana tried to staunch the bleeding. Captain Ukitake's face was ashen Retsu closed her eyes.

"I am sorry. She used all her power to return here. Her liver and spinal cord were crushed." She said softly.

Captain Yamamoto had to keep Asuna up as she collapsed. Captain Ukitake just stared down and he sank to his knees. No one said anything and the threat of the Arrancar and Aizen suddenly became as real as life and death.


	18. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

The Last Inu

Yuzuna was laid in state at the Western Palace and no one could speak. The damage to her body had been horrendous. Yuudai stared at his baby sister whom he had raised as his own. His mate was speaking but he made no sense of it.

"Shut up! I swear you are an awful onna! Shut up!" he cried as he moved over to his sister's body.

"Yuudai, I meant no offense but she paid for her mother's sins!" Ise said.

Yuudai turned and struck the black inu across her face. He was loosing his mind and Asuna came over. He knew his chuusin and she was barely holding it together. She held him up and tears fell down his face.

"I want your things gone! I want you out of my life your horrendous bitch!" he snarled.

"Bastard!" Ise said mopping up blood from her mouth.

Ichigo was actually there and he looked grim. He owed the dead onna his life and he watched his lover move amongst her family. They were cremating her this day and he saw all of her offspring. He stayed inconspicuous as the grief was palatable. He watched Asuna hold up the male silver inu and he felt for the guy. Asuna pulled Yuudai into the study and he could not stop his horrendous anger.

"Yuudai please." She whimpered.

"She was mine Asuna! I raised her…she was mine!" he cried.

She held him to her and he wrapped his arms around her in desperation. They stayed like that and tears fell from her eyes as well. She intended to find the bastard and decimate him. They stayed like they were and the tears just fell. Captain Ukitake had taken so ill that he was unable to rise. All of Soul Society was in mourning. In her short time there; Yuzuna had managed to charm everyone and they all loved her for her devotion to Ukitake. The Western Palace cried like it had over a century before.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mizuki was sparring Karu and her face was blank. She was in a rage and she could not handle the anger. She was so lost and she hurt for her mother. The only inu pup she had left and she was gone. Yuzuna had been the last inu pup born in a long while and her jii-chan had lost his shit like he had when her mother passed. Rage was in her and she struck Karu's blade with such force that he was thrown backwards.

"I am sorry my heart. I guess I need to find an Arrancar and kill it!" she growled.

"Yeah I would say so. Why not go see Byakuya and see if you two can come up with something. I have Yuji." He said softly.

She nodded and moved over to him. She kissed him with repressed passion and he held back his groans. She stepped back and ported into Soul Society. She appeared in Byakuya's office and he looked up. He stood and held her to him.

"Karu has Yuji. He suggests we try to find some information before I go ballistic." She whispered.

"I am so sorry she is gone. I know you feel it keenly." He said holding her.

"It was just so vicious! She was newly pupped you know. Captain Ukitake lost her and their baby. They are saying he has not been out of his house in three weeks." She said softly.

"No, he will not leave his house. I have tried to see him. I cannot imagine what I would do if it had been you." He said closing his grey eyes.

"Same here. Can you leave? Can you come with me? I would feel better if I had you and your bankai to back me up." She said laying her head against his chest.

"Hai." He stated gently.

"Okay thank you." She remarked.

She ported them to Karakura Town as that seemed to be a hot bed of activity. She stretched her awareness and she felt something.

"I sense a shinigami!" she cried.

"Kurosaki?" he asked.

"No. This way!" she yelled.

She moved as fast as he did when he shunpoed and he snapped in anger after his wife. She was already there with her fang drawn and he narrowed his grey eyes. He suppressed his fury and Mizuki watched carefully.

"You!" he sneered.

"Kuchiki Byakuya! How've you been?" Gin said with mock sweetness.

"You are as nauseating as ever traitor." Byakuya stated.

"Me you idiot; you will look at me!" she yelled.

Gin turned his narrowed eyes to the lovely onna brandishing the katana; although the blade was unlike anything he had ever seen. It sort of resembled Yumichika's zanpakuto but with more blades. The energies surrounding it were almost suffocating. The onna herself was obviously youkai but what kind he had no idea. Her face was lovely and her eyes caught his attention.

"Ichimaru! Do not salivate over my wife!" Byakuya said in a dangerous tone.

"Your wife? You married again? How very informative. Well as fun as this is; I have much more important matters to attend." Ichimaru said in his snotty tone.

Mizuki moved forward so quickly that the silver haired man was off of his feet and under her. A hand was around his throat and her other hand had a black, noxious substance swirling around it.

"You tell your Aizen fellow that he made the wrong enemies. You should tell him that he should control his minions better and that a Kuchiki will split any and all open from their groins to their heads. Tell him that." She said getting off of Gin.

"Kuchiki huh?" Gin said opening his strange eyes.

"Hai. Kuchiki Mizuki. Tell him vermin!" she said in a dangerous tone.

"Mizuki!" Byakuya stated from behind her.

"Your wife is quite interesting Kuchiki. Very entertaining." Gin stated then moved away.

"Kamis damnit Byakuya! I was fixing to skewer him! Why do you do that?" she demanded.

"He was captain of Squad Three Mizuki. He is dangerous and cunning. You are being reckless in the midst of your grief!" he said admonishing her.

"Do not dare! My family has done nothing but suffer since you showed up in my life!" she snarled.

"Our son is suffering?" he asked furious.

"I did not mean it like that. Do not take everything so personal Byakuya! Your noble pride gets affronted way too easily. It is not all about Kuchiki Byakuya!" she snapped.

"Stop it!" he snapped.

"No! This is personal now Byakuya! She was my sister!" she cried.

"How are you going to avenge her if you are dead?" he asked in fury.

"Some days I think it would be better if I was." She said walking past him.

"How can you say that?" he demanded.

"I am sorry. Byakuya." She said dropping her fang.

She walked up to him and pulled him down to her lips. Byakuya lifted his hands and they ended up fisting in her hair. He abhorred their location but her lips moved against his in urgency and demand. She ended up pushing him against the building and they began making noises. She was emotional and when she was emotional; she would connect with those she loved the most. She ported them to her penthouse. She pushed him back and began undoing his shinigami uniform. Karu was at the office and he had the baby with him. She would call him home soon she decided. She stripped out of her own clothes and threw them. She mounted her husband and moved against him slowly. Byakuya could not think; he never could anyway when he was joined with her. He watched her as they moved in unison and it was so incredibly erotic and beautiful in his mind. Her soft sighs and moans drove him to madness and he rolled them. He ended up taking her slowly and she was nearly screaming when she came. Byakuya's chest was heaving and he fell back. He wondered what was taking Karu so long to get back to the penthouse. The male funnel web had become his closest friend and confident besides his wife. Yuji was being raised by all three and he found himself perfectly fine. He figured it was the price to pay in order to have the onna he did. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Have you called on Karu?" he asked.

"Not yet. You are in a mood." She whispered softly.

"Hai." He smiled gently.

She opened her mind and Karu felt his mate. She was in post orgasmic bliss and a smile curved his lips. Byakuya and he had been talking and Karu wanted his own child. He picked up Yuji and produced his shoki cloud. He ported to Ayana's apartment and she opened the door. She had her daughter in her arms and she grinned at Karu.

"Hai?" she asked.

"Mizuki's home." He said imploring her with his eyes.

"Hai. Bring him in. Hello handsome boy! Are you good for your chichis and haha?" she asked.

Yuji gurgled as Karu sat him on the floor. Ayana nodded to him and Maki slipped out of the kitchen. He took their daughter and kissed his wife. Karu left to go up one floor. He let himself in and Mizuki was asleep. Byakuya was in his shinigami uniform already and he nodded to his friend.

"Where are you going?" Karu asked.

"Time alone would be good." He said indicating Karu.

"You need to be immersed in how we grew up my friend. I am finding that it can be rewarding." Karu said with a sly smirk.

"I do not think that is what she desires." Byakuya stated.

"Oh that is what she desires. She loves us both Byakuya and she wants to feel our skin against hers." He smiled.

"She is pathing to you isn't she?" Byakuya said with a heated glance.

"Oh hai. She is pathing exactly where she wants you and what she wants me doing." He said smiling wider.

"Hai." Byakuya said following his friend.

He steeled himself for wild lovemaking. She was in mood and it appeared that he was going to be exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna sat by a window and stared at the surf. She was feeding Hinata and she was angry. She was hellaciously angry and she planned all manner of death for the Arrancar. Ichigo came in from his classes and he came over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You need to go see your friend. I saw the look in his eyes at the wake. He's gonna hurt himself." Ichigo said calmly.

"Can you manage with Hinata?" she asked.

"Asuna, I know this'll shock you but I do have little sisters remember?" he asked.

"Hai. Burp him please." She said handing him his son.

"Sure mom." Ichigo said in sarcasm.

"Stop it!" she growled.

"Sorry! Look I wish you'd talk to me. You just stare at the water. She saved me Asuna. I'm sorry she died and I did the wrong thing by living!" he yelled.

"Shut up Ichigo! I lost my child alright? That is not okay! It would have been just as bad if you had died. I am sorry but I will mourn. I will return." She said rising.

"Fine." He said taking Hinata with him to the living room.

Tears fell down her face and she ported to the Western Palace. She made her way to Yuudai's small castle. Memories assaulted her and she walked in. Yuudai had disavowed Ise and it had caused a scandal. Yuudai was in his common area with the lights off and sake in his hand. Asuna growled as she sat in front of him. He stared at her and met her eyes. He threw the sake and hauled her up to him. She was surprised as he watched her face.

"I visited her today. I told her that I was so proud of her. She had died with so much honor that I choked on it. I told her she died like our own father; she died with other's interests on her mind. Kamis Asuna it hurts!" he said as tears slipped from his eyes.

"I know." She said whimpering.

"Chuusin, help me." He said as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Karuson." She said closing her eyes.

"I remember seeing her for the first time after I woke up. I wanted her so badly. I wanted to hold her and rock her. She would snuggle against me after chichi died and beg for me to tell her stories of Sir Yuuta." He said closing his eyes.

"She died because this beast wanted to best me." Asuna said shaking.

"Then I shall pick up my blade again and kill this sorry bastard!" he yelled.

"Hai." She said wiping away tears.

He pulled him to her and there was a look of intense need. Their lips collided as they began ripping at their clothes. Yuudai was grinding his member against her center as he kissed her. He had not touched her in over three centuries. He knew he would not stop. He needed Asuna as he had always needed her. He drew her leg up as he pushed into her hard. She cried out and old feelings wracked him. He began touching her and nipping at her throat as he stroked her sheath hard. Her head rose up and she cried out as her claws dug into his back. His eyes were burning as they took each other hard. He managed to spy her and she was loosing her cohesion. Intense need to see her climax hit him and he began rubbing her clit in the way that would make her scream. He did not care if they heard her in the palace. Her face contorted and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Memories of their first time together and all their explorations as pups assaulted him. She was moaning loudly as he gave shallow thrusts that hit her g-spot. He had not seen such a beautiful sight in a long while as she experienced him.

Asuna could not take anymore. Her karuson had somehow managed to become better at his technique. She began trembling and she had to rip her lips from his as she began whining in inu. Her claws gouged his back as she began an out of control spiral. Her body became rigid as she screamed. Yuudai kept himself from joining her just yet and he began pulling her into another incredible release. He needed to see her joy as he saw her bliss. Her powerful orgasm caused her to convulse and tighten on him and he snarled out 'I love you' in inu. Asuna's legs were jerking lightly and she was covered in sweat. She kissed him again and he dominated her. The feel of him against her and in her caused her to weep and he began moving again. Being inu he would express his grief in the need to touch and be stroked. They made love several more times and Asuna questioned whether she could walk. She managed to stand and made her way to his bathroom. She showered and she was sore. She pressed her head against the tiles. Ichigo would fly into a rage if he found out. She let the water fall against her and she sobbed in the stall trying to let herself feel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain General Yamamoto listened to his captains as they conversed back and forth. Jyuushiro had still not risen and he worried for his boy. He put up his hand and sighed.

"Enough! Captain Hitsugaya, you will choose your group and go into the living world. I want you to be ready to leave tomorrow morning. Congratulations on your daughter captain." Yamamoto said in a tired voice.

"Thank you Captain Yamamoto." Toushirou said bowing his head.

"What is her name?" Byakuya asked.

"Saaya wanted to name her for Yuzuna. Lady Asuna broke down." Toushirou stated as the captains filed out.

"Very good." Byakuya said as he drifted away.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Toushirou called.

"Hai?" Byakuya asked.

"Should you like to meet your niece?" he asked.

"Hai. Shall I join you and Saaya for dinner?" he asked.

"Hai. Lady Mizuki is not here?" he asked.

"No. She is in the living world." Byakuya said.

"We eat around seven." Toushirou said as he walked away.

Teruyoshi stood in his window and sighed. She had taken Hinata into the living world and he felt empty. He knew her and she would not let the boy have his name. Anger welled up in him at Aizen and this threat to his peace. He was angry that he finally admitted his feelings to the damn inu and she kept herself back. His face was deeply lined in this guise and he wanted solitude again. His life was up in arms and his people had no idea. He decided to confront Asuna and he ported into the living world. His appearance was his true looks and he moved along the city street. He closed his eyes a moment and he felt her close by. She was in her office and he took the opportunity to port straight in. She looked up as she was reading; Hinata was nursing and his little hands were kneading her breast.

"I came to see him." He said softly.

"Do you wish to take him back with you?" she asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Okay." She said meeting his eyes.

She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. It was a birth certificate and he smiled as he read it. Kurosaki-Yamamoto Hinata was his name and he met her eyes. She had compromised but his name was reflected in the boy's name. He moved over to her and knelt by her and she leaned forward and met his lips. Their kiss was far from chaste and she groaned softly. He pulled back and gently took Hinata from her. He patted his back and worked on burping him.

"He is getting big." He said as he walked him.

"I am going after the Arrancar that killed Yuzuna. His name is Grimmjow." She stated bluntly.

"Do not be rash Asuna. I know you wish to avenge your daughter but you need to let us assist you." He said in a darker tone.

"Ichigo wants him in Soul Society right now as well." She said standing.

She took him back and nursed him on the side and Teru paced. She laid Hinata in a small bed on the other side of the office. He had fallen asleep and she turned to the shikyo konjou. He moved over to her and gathered her in his arms. His face was unreadable and he gently kissed her mouth. He was controlling himself but she undid the backless shirt she wore. He was lost quickly and he lost himself in her. He kept her mouth covered with his own as their bodies melded. He knew she was grieving and he knew how inu were. He reveled in her feel and pushed the worries out of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erena was against a tree and she watched the goings on in Karakura Town. It was a hotbed of spiritual and youkai energies and she could understand why it was so many battles seemed to be fought here. Rishou was devastated at the death of his big sister and he had withdrawn from all but her. Ulquiorra had not been seen in over two months and it was driving Erena crazy. She knew he had not killed the inu onna and she had sensed however distantly, Asuna's profound pain. She sensed the rip and she masked herself totally. She saw him and he had someone with him. He looked over at his companion with disdain. She pulsed her aura once and he turned around quickly. He saw her and he drifted away. She jumped down from the tree and stood before him.

"Where have you been?" she asked softly.

"Matters needed attending." He stated with his monotone.

"Matters needed attended. Well Rishou's sister was killed by one of your kind." She said crossing her arms.

"Grimmjow. He was punished severely. Aizen-sama was not pleased." He said staring at her.

"Well Rishou was not pleased! He needed you and me." She said gritting her teeth.

"Things are escalating. There is no time for distractions." He said calmly.

"Rishou needs you!" she snapped.

"It cannot be helped." He shrugged.

"Ulquiorra please come with me." She said in a needy tone.

"It cannot be helped." He repeated.

"You do not feel him or me?" she asked.

"I sense you two always." He said blandly.

She did not care who was aware and she pulled him to her. His face as she ran her fingers along his tear like markings. She breathed against his lips and his heart beat was becoming erratic.

"We miss you. We need you. We love you and we need to feel you." She said touching his lips.

"Not the time." He said in a tepid voice.

"You were frightened last time when you were with us. You were overwhelmed by the things you were experiencing." She stated.

"No matter." He said loosing his calm demeanor.

"Please Ulquiorra." She whispered in his ear.

He gripped her shoulders and she kissed his ear. He knew _Noitora Jiruga_ was nearby and he had no wish for the bastard to see Erena.

"Not here." He said.

"Then where?" she asked.

"What a sweet piece of ass! What have you been doing?" the snake like Arrancar asked.

"Leave." Ulquiorra stated.

"Why? Seems you get to have all the fun. What are you?" Jiruga asked.

"None of your business." She snapped.

"Erena go." Ulquiorra said looking over at her.

"I will do as I wish Arrancar. Do not look at me bastard!" she growled at Jiruga.

"I do what I want onna." He said stepping up.

"Do not." Ulquiorra said in his bland tone.

"What're you gonna do Ulquiorra?" the Fifth Espada asked in a nasty tone.

Ulquiorra lifted his finger and his green cero erupted. The other Arrancar was thrown backwards and smashed through a window. He turned to Erena and stared at her.

"Go." He commanded.

"Not without you." She said firmly.

"No time." He replied.

"Ulquiorra please. I will beg you." She said.

His gaze never changed but he watched her carefully. She pulled him into her arms. She produced a shoki cloud and he actually pulled them in. He had no idea where they were and he pushed her back. She was already unbuttoning her shirt and undoing her skirt. She was naked and he crawled forward.

"There are memories. I have tasted you." He said bluntly.

"Hai." She nodded.

He looked down at her brown curls and ran his fingers through the softness. She groaned for him and his body hummed with desire. He felt her wetness and met her eyes.

"We need you. I need you." She said in a needy tone.

He lowered his head and slipped his tongue between her folds. He had very faint memories of this but no real experience in it. He closed his eyes and took the small nodule of flesh between his teeth and nibbled. She arched her body and flashes of this appeared in his mind. He automatically slipped his fingers into her soaking center and spread them. Her face was contorted in pleasure and he found himself empowered. The feeling shocked him and he slipped another finger into her backside. Her eyes rolled back and he watched impassively as she tightened on his fingers and he lowered his lips to hers. She kissed him brutally and he responded with savagery. She tried to push him back but he was in a trance almost and he lifted her bottom. He pushed in and released his shuddered breath. She was crying out for him and he took her hard. An indescribable pleasure was building up and he moved harder to try and attain it. She was thrashing under him and the pressure exploded and his face contorted as he shook as he suddenly felt drained. Ulquiorra stared down at her face and her eyes were red. She was trembling in the aftermath and he lay beside her. His cool fingers trailed down her belly and then cupped a breast.

"This is good." He stated in a low voice.

"You think so?" she asked softly.

"Hai. Your skin is wet with perspiration. It is…attractive." He said slowly.

"Rishou desires you." She said meeting his eyes.

"I wish to see him as well." He said in the monotone.

"Will you stay?" she asked.

"I have very limited time." He stated.

"Why do you serve this man?" Erena demanded.

"It serves my purpose." He said unemotionally.

"Ulquiorra, I love you. Do you understand?" she stated straddling his lap.

"Hai." He stated.

Something flickered in his eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his.

"Say it. I need to hear it from your lips." She implored.

"I…do not know." He responded.

"Hai you do! You know you do!" she growled.

She impaled herself on him and he jerked as he was enveloped in her heat again. She ground against him hard and he actually shut his eyes in the exquisite pleasure. He began rasping as she worked his body.

"Ulquiorra?" she asked in a husky tone.

"Hai?" he asked and his voice wavered.

"Tell me please. So long since I have heard it from you." She begged.

The overwhelming emotions were welling up again and he truly wanted to run. She had trapped him beneath her tight flesh and his mind was in chaos.

"Hai! Hai!" he cried.

"Say it." She begged in his ear.

"I love." He groaned as he gripped her tightly.

He held onto her in a bruising grip as he came. He normally did not need large amounts of sleep but he found he desired it after the sexual act. She lifted his chin and his eerie green eyes were swimming.

"I care not what you are. I love you." She whispered.

"Serves no purpose!" he said rather forcefully.

"Then why come to Rishou and I?" she asked.

"I have to." He said in a bland tone again.

"Why? Part of your soul is Ataru and you feel ours as well. You feel it so you can complete our triangle. You need this and hai you need our love!" she said.

"Love is weak. Love serves no purpose." He said blankly.

"I am weak?" she demanded.

"No." he replied.

"Rishou is weak?" she demanded.

"No." he stated.

"You are not weak. How do you figure it makes you weak?" she asked softly.

"Convoluted. I have a presence inside that is pressing in on me." He said staring forward.

"Then why can you not admit to it?" Rishou said from the doorway.

Ulquiorra felt trapped and he actually got an angry look. He sprung forward and Rishou grabbed him. He slammed him down and held him down.

"First that bastard Grimmjow is going to suffer for killing my sister got that?" he demanded.

"Grimmjow is an animal." Ulquiorra stated dispassionately.

"You are going to say it. You are going to quit evading yourself and us." Rishou said with reddened eyes.

"Rishou stop!" Erena snapped.

He watched his other lover with nary an emotion reflected and he waited. Rishou lowered his head to the Arrancar's and breathed against his mouth.

"I have been having memories. You jogged them by coming to me and by the Kamis you will remember what we shared. I would make love to you as soon as Erena. You were both were extensions of me. It was natural. This separation is not natural!" he snarled.

"There is love for both." He stated without changing his expression.

Rishou growled loudly and pinned Ulquiorra with his hips. The Arrancar again could not breathe. Erena let them work it out and she sat back. She watched as Rishou dominated Ulquiorra. Tenma always had the stronger persona out of the three of them. Her mother had been rather taken with him but he avoided the ruler of the Tsuchigumo and openly pursued the crown princess. He had been brazen and had pinned her against a column in the Korean palace. He had not waited and had taken her till she had screamed. Erena remembered hating him for half a second and she fell for him with unbridled passion. He was another cousin's son and related but removed by two generations. She had remembered Tenma telling her everything. He had admitted that he loved her first cousin. He had said it was irrational but he had been around Ataru all their lives. Her mother did not find out till the end and her sire had thrown a fit. She remembered the elder Jouichi practically beating her but she did not flinch.

Rishou stared down at the Arrancar and he was torn. He gripped him tightly and he tried to ease the ache he was feeling. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ulquiorra's ear.

"I will have you. I have needed you and you distance yourself." He growled.

"No time." Ulquiorra stated.

"Where were you when my sister was murdered?" he demanded.

"Hueco Mundo." He replied.

Rishou rolled him to his side and joined with him. Erena watched and it was beautiful to her. She moved to Ulquiorra and nipped his lips until he opened them to her. She smiled against his lips and Rishou had pathed to her. She rolled to her other side and pushed her bottom against the Arrancar's arousal. He was again enveloped in her heat and Rishou was in him; he let loose a small yell. He did not think it possible to feel this much and it felt perfect and it felt like home. Rishou was whispering in his ear and he growled and then groaned out. Erena was tightening on him and he lost it. He had to grip her tightly as he came violently. Rishou joined him and the wonderful lethargy settled into him.

"I feel love for you both." He admitted in a husky whisper.

Rishou sank his fangs into his neck again and Erena followed. He realized they were rebinding all three of them together and he groaned. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do. He already disliked Grimmjow but to feel Rishou's hurt was overwhelming. He made the decision to at least aid in taking down the arrogant animal like Arrancar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki was in the real world and she had managed to fulfill a fantasy that involved Byakuya and Karu. She was languid and refused to think about Yuzuna. It hurt too much to think about her. She stood up and slipped out of her office and she had changed into jogging clothes. She began running down the busy sidewalk and she cleared her mind. Karu and she were talking about having their own baby. She kept thinking on it and she decided to go for it. She ran into a less busy part of town. Byakuya had told her that Captain Hitsugaya, Rukia, Matsumoto, Ikakku, and Yumichika were here to aid Ichigo against Arrancar activity. She was glad that they were looking into it. She was so deep into her own mind that she did not pay attention. She ran straight into the lanky shinigami known as Ichimaru. He grabbed her arms and she threw him. He was thrown but he landed with grace.

"So Byakuya landed himself a pretty onna." The bastard grinned.

"He told me all about you. You and he became captains at the same time. You had your face so far up Aizen's ass you probably licked his prostate!" she sneered.

Gin actually laughed. She had spunk and he just could not see Kuchiki with someone so _fun. _She growled again and a blackish energy began swirling around her claws.

"Well I love to torture and Byakuya is one of my favorites to do so to. You are quite the treat; really this will be so easy." Gin stated with a cruel smirk.

He spoke rapidly and she was suddenly pierced through her side. She fell and she had no idea what hit her. The former captain casually walked over and it was almost comical. She had been thrown back several feet and she saw the pool of blood widening.

"I wonder how he will feel. Teleport us sweetheart to Karakura Town." He commanded.

She gasped and she did as he said. He picked her up and shunpoed to the high school.

"Dial the shinigami sweetness. I know Soul Society provides a cell phone like device." He commanded.

Her hands were shaking and she managed to dial Hitsugaya. He picked up and Gin plucked the device from Mizuki.

"Captain Hitsugaya, it is a pleasure talking with you. Please let Captain Kuchiki know that I have his lovely wife and she is bleeding to death as we speak." Gin stated and then dropped the device and crushed it under his geta.

Mizuki could feel a cold sleep taking her and she tried to surge her yoki. Gin had a grip on her and he was surprised that he had taken her down. She had underestimated him and she had not expected his shikai. He had no intentions of letting her die and it was rumored that she could port into Soul Society without a gate. It was also rumored that she had birthed Kuchiki an heir. Aizen had plans and Gin was almost giddy in anticipation. He saw the Arrancar Tesla and he opened the dimensional tear. Aizen would be quite pleased. He walked through into Hueco Mundo. He was already in Los Noches and he laid her on the floor in front of Aizen's throne.

"Very good Gin. I have intelligence that states what a fierce little onna she is." Aizen said in a polite tone.

"She did not expect Shunso. Ulquiorra!" Gin commanded.

The Fourth Espada stepped forward and he kept his surprise in. The on the floor was the blood sister of Rishou. The resemblance was striking and he felt his gut twist.

"Hai Ichimaru-sama?" the Arrancar responded.

"You still wish her healed?" Gin asked Aizen.

"Hai. Take her to the room I had prepared." The former Fifth Squad captain stated.

"Take her to the guest chambers." Gin said walking away.

Ulquiorra picked her up and she was ashen. She was awake and she stared at Aizen without emotion. She released a huge cloud of poisonous miasma and everyone began coughing. She ported out of the room and fell to the white sand. Blood still seeped from the wound in her side. She laid her head on the cool sand and prepared herself to die. She heard howling and could see in the distance hollows of frightening proportions. She made herself crawl forward and she took in air. She actually stood up and staggered forward. She saw a green eyed Arrancar and surged her yoki through her hand and released her miasma infused toxin. Ulquiorra deflected it and appeared behind her.

"Do not fight me onna. I have no wish to see you harmed." He stated without tone.

"You. Rishou had memories of you." She said in a shaky voice.

"I will shield you but you have to come with me now." He stated flatly.

"Did you hurt my brother?" she snarled.

"No." he replied.

"Then what did you want?" she sneered.

"Rishou is part of me. Erena is part of me." He stated again flatly.

"Lady Erena?" she asked surprised.

"Hai. I will shield you but you have to let me take you back." He said with more force.

She sagged and he picked her up.

"You love him and her." She said in a fading voice,

"They are me. I will shield you. He cannot loose another sister." Ulquiorra stated.

She passed out finally from blood loss and when she came to she was in a dark room with white furniture. The one known as Aizen was sitting there and he raised a brow.

"I am sorry for the manner of your being brought here. I have had a very hard time gathering true information on your family. Know that Grimmjow has been punished most severely for his reprehensible actions." He stated with a smooth tone.

"I know your type Aizen. You are like a Hitler with a lot more power. You maniac!" she snapped.

"You think you know so much? How long have you and Kuchiki been married?" he asked.

"We met almost a year ago when the Bounts first made themselves known. He was fighting a hollow in Tokyo." She replied coldly.

"Well I have been unable to bind your powers so you will behave or your son will die. The one you bore Kuchiki that is." He said calmly and he rose.

"He is a baby!" she screamed.

"Then you should cause me no issue then will you?" he asked.

"You sadistic fuck!" she yelled.

"I have been called that but it does not matter." He said leaving the room.

She screamed in rage and stood up. She believed the man and that frightened her that he would kill an innocent baby. She noticed she had on white clothes and she sneered. The green eyed Arrancar was her brother's lover and he would help her. She would have to cooperate to get her out of here and to get Rishou a message. She sat down and began crying.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She had been here for over a week and she had identified a few of the Espada and their minions. She liked Ulquiorra and his quiet ways. She also found she really liked a young Arrancar named Tesla. He did not seem like the others and she would spy him when her door was opened. She waited for Ulquiorra to come in and he brought her food.

"Things are quite busy." He stated.

She knew that to mean he could not get away and she threw the tray of food.

"Do me a favor and tell Aizen to find the biggest pillar and fuck himself with it!" she snarled.

Ulquiorra blinked and said nothing. She grew furious and she held her arm and released her yoki. She hated to hurt him but he was thrown through a wall. She used the whole and she intended to find Aizen. She would not leave in order to protect her son but she would tear him a new asshole. She focused her mind and she found the greatest amount of reiatsu. She ported behind him and put claws to his throat.

"You are a sick demented bastard and I hope you choke on your own power you sorry shit!" she hissed.

"Did you cause all sorts of damage and chaos so that you could tell me that?" he asked amused.

"Hai!" she snapped.

"Your family has the unique ability of being unaffected by my zanpakuto. It really is quite amazing." He said smiling.

He grabbed her arms and she cried out at his strength. She fell to her knees and he really looked at her face. She had reddish-brown eyes with lustrous ebony hair. Her skin was tanned a little and she had a small nose. She bore the inu's crest and she was overall a beautiful onna. He picked her up and had intentions of taking her back to her room. She struggled and slapped him hard. She dragged claws across his face and he roared in anger. She had laced her toxin into the wounds and he dropped her.

"You swore to cause no issue!" he said kneeling by her and the look he gave was frightening.

"Take your zanpakuto and screw yourself!" she screamed.

"Well why should I do that?" he asked dangerously.

"Back off fool!" she yelled.

He did not hurt her but he dragged her up. He brought her to a room and threw her on a bed. She was growling and he stared intrigued at her. She morphed her arm and actually pierced him with her bony appendages. She pulled her hand back and he was surprised. He lifted his hand and she was slammed into the bed. She could not move and she screamed.

"You are amazing." He whispered.

"Go to hell!" she yelled.

"No. I have much bigger plans." He said smoothly.

He left her in the room and she yelled in fury. He was no slouch and he was stronger then her husband. She was freaking out and struggled against the kido spell. She finally fell asleep after having struggled. She woke up later and Aizen was in chair watching her. She was able to move and she jumped on him. He held her back with pure strength but he strained just a tad.

"You bastard!" she hissed.

"Stop hollering and accept this with grace! You are supposed royalty." He said with a ghost of a smile.

"I hate you." She snapped.

"Well if you wish. I have no plans to harm you as long as you behave. Your powers are what I am interested in." he stated.

She pressed her palm to his chest and he dared her. He grabbed her wrists and squeezed till she yelped. He actually experienced desire and decided now was a good time to sate it. He pulled her towards the bed and he ended up having to tie her wrists above her head. He had no intentions of hurting her at all and he gently stripped the white hakama down. Pursuits left him too busy for such things but with her, he decided to indulge. She groomed herself and she had a very thin patch of curls on her mound.

"You are meticulous." He murmured.

"Please do not do this!" she yelled.

"Shush Lady Mizuki." He said as he gently spread her thighs.

She was a beauty all over and he stripped the white jacket which he found she had not bothered with any other garments. He imagined Kuchiki would salivate with the idea of touching his beautiful wife. He could imagine the cold fish to actually come alive. He barely touched her perfect tips and he took one into his mouth and began teasing the bud with his tongue. She squirmed and suppressed a groan as he almost reverently teased her. He suckled her with more pressure and rolled the other tip between his fingers. She released a moan and bit into her lip to silence herself. He lifted his lips and began suckling her other one. She squirmed and she knew he could be cruel and she realized this was cruel. It would kill her conscience if she enjoyed it. She felt his lips drift over her belly and then her neck as goose bumps erupted on her skin. She arched her body as his lips nipped and sucked her throat.

"I swear I would suckle you all day. You are sweet still and you mewl so erotically." He stated in her ear.

She growled in response and she saw him pull back and he came back with a glass phallus. He smirked and she snarled at him.

"I am not done with your beautiful breasts but I want you to gush before I take you." He said shrugging.

He slowly inserted the glass and the feel of it was unlike anything she had felt. Her walls quivered around the object and he rubbed it against her sensitive spot. She gasped and he went back to laving and suckling at one nipple. The pure pleasure was trying to erupt and his tongue swirled around the tip and he would suckle again. She arched her hips to try and cause more friction and he angled the glass and stroked her spot with more pressure. Between the manipulation of her g-spot and his attentions to her breasts; she arched as the feeling spread like wild fire. She could not catch her breath as she was taken in the tidal wave of blinding white. She shook her head and she shook under the massive pleasure.

"If you strike then you will regret it. I want your hands free as I take you. Can you be a good girl?" he asked in his seductively gentle voice.

She nodded and he unbound her. She felt his toned and hard body behind her and his hands drifted over her flesh. He pushed into her as they spooned. She threw her head back against his shoulder as he pushed and pulled back. His large, elegant hands touched her and manipulated her jewel. Her voice was soft but the moans and mewling could not be stopped. He was large and he was more than experienced as he worked her body. She heard him suck in his breath and he sighed in pleasure as they moved. He was taking her slowly and she could feel his enjoyment of her body. She was going to orgasm for him hard and he would be cocky. She tried to fight her body but this man; this beast by all accounts was evil incarnate. Her father had been accused of that too at one time. She clawed at the bed sheets and his lips wrapped around her ear lobe. He sucked on the lobe and she groaned louder.

"I want to kiss you now." He whispered.

She said nothing as he slipped out of her and rolled her onto her back. Her face was contorted and he found her stunning. Her skin was flushed and he decided that she was not going back ever. She was too damn beautiful and so unbelievably responsive. Her soft noises that she made were maddening and he took her lips. He kissed her deep and she responded. She sucked on his tongue and tasted him in return. He held himself up by his upper arms and slid back into her. She drew her leg up and lifted her rounded hips to meet his thrusts. He would be damned if Kuchiki Byakuya got to keep such an onna; Kuchiki was like death warmed over and his mind tried to stay on his planning but her sighs turned to gasps and he felt her tightening again. She was exquisite as her walls clutched his cock in a vise like grip. Her whole upper body arched off the bed as she succumbed to the roaring inferno. His own release was long as he groaned out. He was covered in sweat and could not remember such a satisfying encounter. She was breathing hard and he stayed in her until he grew soft. He slipped from her and sat back on the bed.

"Would you care to bathe?" he asked in his soft tones.

"Hai." She squeaked.

His hands roamed her body and cupped her breasts. He leaned down and nipped each tip and she cried out softly as he stood up. He put on a white yukata and he laid another on the bed. She laid there and said nothing as he looked down at her.

"I would know that you lied if you said that you did not find that enjoyable." He said with a predatory smirk.

"I assumed you would rape me." She said closing her eyes.

"Why? I may be a monster in your eyes but I have never had to take forcefully that which can be offered up so sweetly. You are a treat and you responded to my will without any help." He smiled.

"Shut up!" she growled and rolled to her side.

"You wish for sleep?" he asked.

"I wish you would take your zanpakuto and cut off your dick and shove it down your throat." She hissed.

"Quite violent." He said amused.

"I had a violent childhood." She snarled.

"Well my sweet lady, I cannot oblige you." He said laughing as he walked away.

She was horrified but she had not only enjoyed it, she wanted more of him. She hated herself and she grabbed the yukata. She would teach him to make her like him even in bed. She would terrorize the bastard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya was out of his mind. Karu was pacing in the penthouse and nobody had a clue what to do. Rishou came in and he put a paper on the table.

"She is trying to communicate. That Arrancar is an ally of mine and he has been smuggling me updates." He said.

Byakuya read the letter and she demanded that they not come for her. She begged Byakuya to take their son to Soul Society and she stayed because he had been threatened. It was short but it was her handwriting.

"I am taking Yuji to Soul Society and I shall return." Byakuya said feeling helpless.

"I understand." Karu said clenching his fists.

Byakuya swept away with Yuji and Karu turned to Rishou.

"How is it that Arrancar is your ally?" Karu demanded.

"Karu, you are my step brother and that is all. I owe you no explanations. I have written Mizuki and she is contacting us. I would rather her be safe then dead okay?" Rishou snapped.

"Kamis damn you! Fuck Rishou she is my mate!" Karu snarled.

"She is my sister! She is my full blood sister and do not think for a minute that I will allow her to die. I cannot handle loosing another sibling." Rishou stated with ferocity.

"So we wait?" Karu asked in anger.

"We wait and we take our cues from her as we always have." Rishou responded.

"Hai." Karu sighed.

Rishou was hopeful that Ulquiorra could sneak away again. He had told him that she was cooperating very little and driving Aizen insane. He smiled and he knew she would make the man wish to kill himself when she was done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stared at him and she waited on him to show. He had only touched her once and she managed to hide all over Los Noches. She had beaten the Gin fellow to a pulp and he had whined to Aizen to have her punished. He had stared at her and done nothing. She stayed away from the blind shinigami and got to know a few of the Arrancar. Tesla was her favorite after Ulquiorra. She had not seen this Grimmjow and she assumed it was so she would not kill him.

"You serve that prick for what reason?" she asked Tesla.

"I am his Fraccion. I am supposed to." He shrugged.

"I do not understand. Oooh goody! Here comes Gin. Gotta go!" she said smirking.

"Please take care Mizuki. A few of us actually like you." He said leaving.

She smirked and jumped up. Gin was a masochistic bastard and she enjoyed hurting him. She morphed her hand into a bony knife. He was wary lately and she appeared out of a cloud of miasma.

"Hello Gin. Having a good day?" she asked as she stabbed him.

"Bitch." He said falling to his knees.

"He may tolerate you better then the others but you are just as expendable as I am." She said in his ear.

"I am going to see you punished!" he snarled.

"No you will not. You see you will never get another shot on me like you did. I am a true shape shifter. Shall I tell you a secret? My sire was not born; he was created when youkai and a ningen combined. He is Naraku and he makes Aizen look like a pansy. He could create life from his very flesh. Now that is as close to a Kami as they get. You may want to tell Aizen that." She said kissing his ear and shoving her morphed limb again.

He choked on blood and she withdrew. She sauntered away and went in search of Grimmjow. She searched everyday and had yet to find him. She walked through the throne room as it was called and she saw Aizen speaking with others and the one known as Tousen. She looked over her shoulder and lifted her hand. It was covered in Gin's blood and she smirked.

"He is bleeding out again. He actually believes you might actually give a shit about him. What a fool." She said sneering at him.

"Leave!" he yelled at everyone.

She saw the blind shinigami staring in her direction and Aizen stalked over to her. He gripped her chin and he was angry.

"Do not act as if you know me." He said in his dangerous tone.

"I do not claim to know a damn thing. I know what the history books tell me of men like you. You are a sadist and no one matters as long as they are useful. I believe Kariya was the same way." She said sneering again.

"He was trite and a fool. I have much greater plans." He remarked.

"You wish to be a Kami. Why else go through all this? Why else create an army that can face other shinigami? Why keep me here?" she asked raising a brow.

"How is it you can pass into Soul Society?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Byakuya thinks that since my family Tengu is a Shihoin then that is a reason. I am several generations removed but I am from Soul Society in a way. So is my mother." She shrugged.

"You are intriguing me. I suppose I shall have to have Gin healed. I would appreciate it if you would stop harming him. He is useful as you said." He said in his gentle tone.

"No. I do not take kindly to being stabbed. He is too slow." She said walking away.

"Too slow? He was almost as fast as Kuchiki!" he laughed.

"I am faster then Byakuya. My husband's bankai is impressive though." She said in a lilting tone.

"You are too confident." He said loudly.

"I had yoki from the womb! You think I am afraid of you?" she demanded.

He walked over to her and his lips hovered over hers. She gulped and knew she could fight him and maybe win but it would be hard as hell.

"I am finding more and more reason to like you." He whispered.

"Leave me alone!" she snarled.

He turned her away from him and pulled her close to him. His hands cupped her breasts as he nibbled on her juncture. She gasped in pleasure and he made a mental note of the tender spot. He was getting distracted by her in general again.

"I find myself unable to leave you alone. I have tried, believe me. You are an unforgettable onna." He whispered.

Her body was humming with desire and he lowered his head to her lips. He was not violent when it came to matters of the flesh and his kiss was intoxicating her. He walked her forward and she was pushed back onto a large table. Within moments he was kissing her bared skin and she was thrashing under him. He was getting addicted to her voice and to see her react to him was very nice as well. He pulled her bottom towards him and he took her slowly. She was quiet but those around heard her soft cries. He sated his lust again and finally had to pick her up and take her to his room. She was asleep and he noticed her features were softened. He left and found Gin on the floor in the hall.

"She got you again. I suggest you avoid her." He said raising a brow.

"She finds me!" He said in anger.

"Well that cannot be helped. Have we figured out anything more about her?" he demanded.

"She said she was the daughter of Naraku. That name is just a myth to scare children." Gin said sneering.

"No, I do not think it is a myth. Find me any thing that has that name in it!" he said as walked away.

"Lovely." Gin said snidely as he picked himself off of the floor.

Tousen was behind a pillar and listened carefully. The onna needed to be gone as she was a distraction and caused too much mayhem. Aizen was obviously taken with her charms and it would be hard to get rid of her. He plotted and he walked on.

He walked back into his room and her hair spilled around her. She slowly came awake and sat up.

"I want to go home." She said in anger.

"This is your home now Lady Mizuki." He said calmly.

"This place is a wasteland and the damn hollows never shut up." She growled.

"I will learn all your secrets onna. Rest assured but I am not done with you yet." He said going to his closet.

"So when do you kill me? Right after you figure out how to drain my yoki or use me to get into Soul Society? Perhaps after the next time you fuck me?" she asked.

"You never shut up do you? That is alright, go ahead and speak. You talk in your sleep you know." He smirked.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"You screamed out the name Ayumu and Kazuo the other night." He said amused.

Her face darkened and she clenched her teeth so hard blood began dripping from her mouth. He looked surprised and she jumped up and stormed away. He gauged her between three hundred and four hundred years old and he would find out more if it took forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laid out before him were scrolls and books nearly four hundred years old. He needed to reward Gin for this miracle. There was a history on the Western Lands and the royal family. There was a painting of many children and he saw a likeness of the onna asleep in his bed. Their names were clearly labeled in old Japanese and he located the name Kazuo. He was a handsome male who bore the same crest as his sister it seemed. Lady Asuna had many children and that was of concern. He had names now and he could send Arrancar to watch them. He knew of the portion of Soul Society that no mere shinigami dare enter. The youkai portion was forbidden and held very powerful souls of long dead ancients and powerhouses. This Kazuo had seemed to frighten the onna he had taken as his lover. He read on the inu house and read about the one known as the Inu no Taisho. The taiyoukai had wielded three fangs and one in particular piqued his interest; the Tensaiga. Mizuki was awake and she could see an old painting of her and almost all her siblings.

"Where did you get that?" she asked in a horrified voice.

"Care to tell me about the Tensaiga?" he asked amused.

"The fang of Heaven." She said in a shaky voice.

"Really and what does the fang of heaven do?" he asked.

"Only my jii-chan can wield it." She stated.

"That would be Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked tapping the book.

"Leave them alone!" she snarled.

"Kazuo was your brother." He said smirking.

"Shut up! Shut up!" she said getting hysterical.

"You will tell me now Lady Mizuki." He said leaning back.

"No! No! No!" she yelled.

He was not stupid and something rather brutal and horrid had happened. She moved away and she was having flashes of Kazuo swinging from the rafters. She sank to her knees and began sobbing.

"This is unexpected. Tell me what happened." He demanded.

"No! You are a monster! Leave me alone." She said fleeing his room.

He stared down at the picture dispassionately and grew even more intrigued. The family was a handsome one and he intended to unlock its dirty secrets. He stood up and followed after her. She was a key it seemed to some horrid and sordid history. She was outside in the white sands, he put his hands on her shoulders and she turned to him.

"You will not have Tensaiga. It was forged from the Taisho's own fang and no one but my jii-chan can wield it." She said in a snarly tone.

"How does one make a fang?" he asked.

"There is an ancient elemental youkai that makes them. No one has seen him for nearly two hundred years. Mine was one of the last fangs he made." She hissed.

"You have a fang?" he asked intrigued.

"Hai. So do several of my siblings. You will not harm my family! I will kill you!" she said staring at him with reddened eyes.

"I was not the one that murdered your sister. It seems Grimmjow has taken up a grudge against your mother." He said neutrally.

"With all your spiritual powers you could not rein him in? You said you punished him but where is he?" she demanded.

"Why should I answer?" he said smirking.

"Because I will become your worst nightmare. She was my sister! She was my mother's last inu pup. She was the last of the house of Yuu. She was pregnant!" she said beginning to cry.

"You feel responsible for your siblings?" he asked.

"I had to help raise Nanami. She is the baby and hai I do! I am the oldest and I have not been able to stop the senseless violence!" she said shaking in fury.

"What befell your older brothers?" he asked.

"I will not answer anymore till I see the bastard that killed my sister!" she said shoving at him.

"This way." He said.

She followed him into the city and was led along winding corridors. She was brought to a cell and she saw a blue haired Arrancar sitting there miserably. She moved quickly and ported into the cell. She pierced through his chest with her claws. Aizen said nothing nor did he stop her.

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed.

He threw her back and she stared at him with crimson eyes. Her features changed and she took on her kumo form. Grimmjow actually jumped back and Aizen watched with interest. Mizuki snapped her jaws and grabbed him with her arachnid legs. She sank her fangs into his neck and he shrieked in horrendous pain. She released huge amounts of miasma and his skin took on a hellish black. She changed back and the blood ran down her chin. She moved over to the Arrancar and she kicked him.

"I hope you take plenty of time to die you sorry bastard. You murdered my sister!" she hissed.

She stepped back and Grimmjow was suffering in pain in silence. She left him and stumbled out into the hall. Aizen watched her and he could see a vicious tendency in her. He pulled her back after slamming the door shut. If Grimmjow survived then he would be released; he doubted he would. He followed her into the main throne room and she sank to her knees.

"I want to go home." She whispered.

"You are home." He said from above her.

"You threaten my baby and you dredge up my past. How dare you!" she hissed in anger.

"I dare what I will Lady Mizuki. You will see my way." He said walking away.

"I will kill you myself!" she screamed.

"Really?" he asked turning.

"Hai." She stated ready to strangle him.

"How? You cannot port out of here can you?" he asked amused.

"No." she replied.

"I see. Well then your only way out is through me." He said smirking.

"You are an evil bastard!" she snapped.

"You bore me now." He said yawning.

She left him where he stood and he was actually more intrigued with her deep dark past. Aizen went back to his planning and plotting. He would have it all and decimate any of those that stood in his way.


	19. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Delving in the Past

_The blood covered her and she searched for him. She could not believe she was dispatching inu and it made her sick. She had gone home and laid her head in her chichi's lap._

"_Tell me about your incarnations. Did you care for them?" she asked._

"_No. I was selfish Zuki. I wanted power so that I could have what I wanted; of course that was before your haha." He said smiling._

"_I cannot see you bad Chichi." She remarked._

"_I had evil desires. I wanted something I could never have but ended up with it anyway. Besides, the Kamis gave me you. The day I was able to scent your condition; my life changed. I wanted my sweet babe and I saw nothing else or no one else. You became my obsession." He remarked honestly._

"_Did you love the twins?" she asked._

"_I did. They called me Chichi as well but when Sheng came back; they were his sons and I could not interfere with that. I remember Kaz always tormented you. I used to get so pissed." He remarked._

"_He was always mean to me. I remember him pulling my hair and calling me a hanyou. He was just always mean." She said looking away._

"_Why will you not tell me about his death?" he father asked._

"_I was too late. We were all too late. It does not matter." She said with that same haunted look._

"_What about the battle?" he asked._

"_Another piece of me died. It does not matter Chichi; it never did." She said getting up and drifting away._

She sat up and she was drenched in sweat. She saw Aizen in her room and she looked away. There was a flicker of concern and she stared back.

"What?" she demanded.

"You screamed again. I heard you from my room. You were begging your brother to not hurt you." He stated.

"He was jealous of me okay? We were spoiled brats." She said lying down and rolling to her side.

She felt the bed sink in and he pulled her flush to his body. She closed her eyes and ignored him. Even speaking about that time brought back painful memories. She cried softly and he gripped her to him.

"How am I to use this information against you? How would that benefit me?" he asked.

"So you can torture me. I have heard the stories prick. You had so many fooled. You experimented on your own captain? How many did you kill in your quest?" she asked.

"No one stood in my way. Normally death was avoided because I can bend others' wills. That is why your family is unique." He said running his hand up her thigh.

"Do whatever and leave. I am exhausted." She said in a caustic tone.

"You know your participation is much more enjoyable." He said gripping her hip.

"Whatever. I care not." She said morosely.

Aizen stared at her and then clenched his teeth. He would make her change her tune. He slid down her body and spread her thighs. She gasped as he began tonguing and suckling her clit. She shifted her hips and it felt incredible. She figured half the female population of the Seireitei had been his playground. He used gentle pressure against her spot and she lifted her hips to receive more of his tongue. She squeezed her eyes shut as she came. He was more then pleased and lowered his lips to her mouth. He expertly ravished her lips and she groaned. She growled in anger at his arrogance and surged up. She pushed him back and plunged him into her mouth. His eyes closed and he was absolutely delighted in the turn of events. She ended up taking him and he was so very pleased. She was stunning as she came down from her bliss. Mizuki lay down and rolled to her side. She had no qualms using him as he was using her. She still hated him and she would love to hurt him. He was going to get the Tensaiga with the little tart's help and she would get her fang. When he was done she may even kill Byakuya for him. He slept beside her and he was going into the real world in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen walked in and threw her some plain clothes. She gave him a dirty look and she grabbed them and left the room. She dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a fitted white tee shirt. She slipped on boots and she walked back in. He was in a plain white hakama with a loose fitting white silk shirt.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"We are going on a little excursion. Try and misbehave and I will be forced to do something unpleasant." He said calmly.

She narrowed her eyes and he indicated the main hall. She walked with him and Ulquiorra produced what she now knew to be a garganta gate. She scowled at him and he remained impassive. She followed Aizen as they left. They appeared in Tokyo and he held her neck.

"Where is your fang?" he asked softly in her ear.

"My home." She growled.

"Then I suggest you take us there." He said licking her ear lobe.

Hatred surged through her and she went to an alley way. She ported into her penthouse with him and she sensed no one around. She knew he was dampening her aura somehow and she went into her bedroom. She willed Jougosaiga into her hand and he took it from her. He dropped it as his hand burned from the barrier.

"It will only accept me you fool." She sneered.

"Then pick it up and take us to the West." He said with narrowed eyes.

Her heart began pounding and he wanted Tensaiga. She knew her jii-chan kept it in his chambers. She ported them into the palace grounds and she saw Jaken.

"Jaken! Get jii-chan!" she screamed.

Aizen grew furious and he grabbed her neck. She screamed in agony and fell to her knees. The yell was loud enough for an inu to hear and she heard running.

"Port us now!" he snapped.

"Cannot!" she hissed in pain.

-CHICHI!- she screamed in her mind.

He yanked her up and he was furious. He held her to him tightly and she heard it first before Aizen did. She was grabbed forcefully by a tentacle and yanked back. She was thrown straight into her grandsire's arms and he held onto her.

"Who are you?" Naraku snarled.

"The infamous Naraku! So it is true. Well Lady Mizuki you win this round." He said bowing.

"Hey bastard!" Rishou stated stabbing Aizen in the lower back.

His eyes widened and he realized he had been set up. He nodded to the onna and he lifted himself up. Her sire met him in the air and the hanyou was truly a sight. Aizen lifted his forefinger and released a kido of lightening. It hit Mizuki squarely in the chest. She sagged in her grand sire's arms and Sesshomaru yelled. Naraku jerked his head and he ported right by his daughter. Lord Sesshomaru pulled his fang and his 'Dragon Strike'. It hit Aizen squarely but he managed to escape. Mizuki was not breathing as the bastard had stopped her heart. Rishou grabbed his sister and ported her to Yamasaki Hospital and Shinobu yelped. She was laid out on a gurney and he began doing CPR.

"Rishou get haha! She can get Byakuya and you can grab Karu." He commanded.

Rishou nodded and he could hug Ulquiorra at the moment. He had out himself on the line and had appeared. It been so brief but he said the palace. He had then left. He ported to his mother's house on the beach and she was up as soon as he appeared.

"Mizuki?" she asked.

"Hai. The bastard got her with some form of energy. Shinobu is working on her. He said get Byakuya and I will get Karu." Rishou stated.

"Very good. See you there." She said going to her room.

She grabbed the amulet and worked it. She saw the gate slowly appear and she entered. She ported herself to the Kuchiki estate. She burst in and she saw Byakuya rocking Yuji in an elegant Western style rocking chair.

"She is found. She is at the hospital. Aizen hit her with some form of kido." She said quickly.

"Damn. He is most proficient with kido. He does not even have to say the incantations." Byakuya said handing her Yuji.

She made the gate appear and they were at the hospital within five minutes. Karu was there and he took Yuji from his step mother. Mizuki was awake and staring over at her husband and mate.

"Byakuya and Karu." She said reaching out for them.

"Kamis. Mizuki are you okay?" Karu asked.

"I could not port. I tried but I tore up Grimmjow and Ichimaru." She said closing her eyes and tears fell down her face.

"Mizuki what happened?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Nothing." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"Mizuki?" Byakuya asked again.

"He is a sadist and we will leave it at that." She breathed.

Karu and Byakuya were both fuming and she held out her arms for her son. She held him tightly and began sobbing hard. They knew something had happened and they both knew she would say nothing. She would torture herself.

"Zuki?" Naraku called coming in.

"Chichi." She breathed.

He hugged his daughter and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Rishou?" Mizuki called out.

"Right here big sis." He answered with a smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said closing her eyes and she passed out.

"She is shielding. She is blocking us out." Karu said under his breath to Byakuya.

"I should like you to liquefy and drain Aizen after I tear him up." Byakuya stated coldly.

"Sounds like a plan." Karu muttered.

Naraku saw fleeting images of her nightmares and he looked up.

"You will tell me everything you know of this bastard now!" Naraku said to Captain Kuchiki.

"Hai." He nodded.

Karu picked up Yuji who began wailing when he took him from his mother. They all converged on a waiting room and Rishou stayed by his sister. Shinobu looked at his younger brother and raised a brow.

"I have been communicating with her through an ally." He said looking up.

"You are surprising little brother." Shinobu stated shaking his head.

"Thank you." He said holding her hand.

He stared at his sister and he had a feeling he would not see Ulquiorra for some time. Erena had moved in with him here in Tokyo but not many family members knew of the situation. Mizuki obviously did now but his sister was his best friend. He sighed and waited on her to come to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen was sitting back in his chair staring out. He had been double crossed and he truly had no clue as to who it was. All his Arrancar could be accounted for almost all the time.

"Kaname, I want you to do a thorough investigation of our little double crosser. I will take back the onna as she will serve my purposes." He said in his bored tone.

"As you command Aizen-sama." Tousen stated bowing.

He looked down at the burn on his hand and he was more than intrigued. He was becoming obsessed with the onna. He stood up and he paced a moment. He would have to retrieve himself. He would have to face Byakuya but that actually stirred his blood.

"Ulquiorra open a portal." He commanded.

"Hai Aizen-sama." He said bowing.

Ulquiorra watched his leader walk through the garganta and he knew he would go after Rishou's sister. He dared not make any moves at the moment. He had covered his tracks well but Aizen was a crafty man. He ached to see Rishou and Erena but it could not be helped. Gin came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Aizen has commanded that we retrieve this blasted katana." He said.

"Hai." Ulquiorra stated in his bland tone.

The Arrancar lifted his finger and the garganta opened for him. They walked through and he knew exactly where the katana was. They appeared in the Western Palace and they moved quickly. Gin whirled around when he sensed a huge aura. Sesshomaru stood in the hall of his own Western Palace and stared at a shinigami and what could only be an Arrancar. Tamiko stood behind him and she stared at Ichimaru Gin.

"Gin!" she growled.

"Ah Juria. How good to see ya again. You must be her pets." Gin stated in arrogance.

"You are vermin." Sesshomaru stated in boredom.

"Really? Ulquiorra!" Gin yelled.

The Arrancar responded by releasing his cero and Sesshomaru was gone from the spot. Tamiko gulped and her appearance melted away. She pulled her own zanpakuto and Sesshomaru appeared beside her.

"What the hell?" he asked surprised.

"Hush Sesshomaru!" she snapped.

She looked down and then up at Gin.

"Houka Sukai!" she shouted.

Sesshomaru watched as the onna who had thought of as an inugami was actually a shinigami. Her blade was surrounded in a bright red aura.

"You really wanna fight Juria? Well I have not had the pleasure of defeating a Shihoin." Gin stated with his nauseating smirk,

Juria moved with incredible speed was behind Gin in a second. Her blade sliced through and Gin grimaced. His skin turned white from a horrendous burn.

"Kaihou Sukai!" she commanded.

Sesshomaru watched as her blade became like a fan of inferno. Gin backed up and knew there was no way in hell he could defeat her. He thrust his own zanpakuto and she shunpoed out of the way. Sesshomaru was stunned to see the onna move at such blinding speeds. He pulled Bakusaiga and struck the Arrancar's blade. The creature was not half trying and he dodged over and over. Ulquiorra disappeared and appeared behind the inu lord. Sesshomaru blocked and managed to slice into the Arrancar. He held back the gasp as searing pain erupted in his thigh. He looked down and the flesh was rotting away. He opened a gate and disappeared. Gin was furious and he was being beaten by a damn Tengu shinigami. Yasu appeared next to his great grandson several times removed.

"Damnit onna!" he yelled.

"Shut up Yasu!" she screamed.

Gin managed to strike through her shoulder and he was suddenly thrown backwards with a kido spell of huge proportions. Osamu and a purple headed female appeared as well.

"Yoruichi go after that bastard!" Tamiko snapped.

"Hai Aunt Juria." She said shunpoing away.

Sesshomaru turned and stared at the Tengu and she sheathed her zanpakuto. She was one of the most beautiful onna he had ever seen. She had the amber eyes of an inu and golden hair. He could discern both inu and ningen features.

"Do not think too hard Sesshomaru. It will only hurt your head. I am a Tengu and I am a shinigami. I lived as an inu onna three thousand summers ago. I was killed and reborn into Soul Society but I retained my memories. That is not supposed to happen but there it is. I retained my yoki and my shinigami powers as well. They did not know what to do with me so I decided to watch over my family." She said walking.

"Pardon?" he asked.

Osamu watched and he already knew the story. To actually see her; she was the most stunning thing he had ever seen. Yasu just stared at her and he hit the old inu on the back.

"It is okay old man. She is gorgeous." He said.

"Hai." Yasu nodded.

"What do you mean watch over your family?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Asuna was my only pup's soul Sesshomaru. I sent her away to Egypt and that got me into butt loads of trouble. I could not accept her death as I was unable to have anymore. I guess it was my rebirth but I have no idea. I sent her on and tried to protect but I have failed too many times. Kaito butted his nose in and damn it became a mess." She admitted.

"Why all the lies?" he demanded.

"Well let me see, you are a young one? I mean how would you handle someone saying that hai your daughter is your daughter but she is also mine." Juria stated with a raised brow.

"This Sesshomaru still thinks you are crazy." He retorted.

Osamu snorted and he watched his lover appear shaking her head.

"He is a sneaky bastard! What did they want Aunt Juria?" Yoruichi asked.

"I have no clue. I have only seen Gin in person a couple of times. I am surprised he knew who I was." She said.

"You go to Soul Society so infrequently." Yoruichi commented.

"What if they were after something totally different? What do we know of this Aizen?" Osamu asked.

"He is an insane, power hungry bastard." Juria stated.

"Tensaiga!" Yasu stated suddenly.

"What? Why would he want Tensaiga?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It will open the barrier between this world and the next." Osamu stated.

"Asuna and I are the only ones except for…" Sesshomaru began.

He stopped talking and he moved to his chambers. The cabinet that held his inherited fang was decimated. Tokijin lay on the floor and he was shocked.

"Where is Mizuki?" he asked.

"The hospital." Osamu said.

"Port over there now!" he yelled.

Osamu ported and the scene was chaotic. Byakuya lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood and Rishou was pinned to the wall with a sword through his shoulder. Karu was unconscious and Mizuki was gone along with the baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki came to and Yuji was asleep beside her. She looked around and she was horrified to see herself in Los Noches. She trembled and she was furious. Aizen stared at her and he wore gloves and held up Tensaiga. He stood and neared her; the fang pulsed and he leveled her a stare.

"You can wield this dastardly thing." He said smiling a devious grin.

"You need me to wield it then what?" she demanded.

"Then you will stay here. You serve more the one purpose onna." He said stepping back.

"What? I am your whore?" she snarled.

"If you choose to deem yourself that way. I can back up my threats a little more now. Byakuya's son looks just like him. Let us pray he does not end up like his father." He said smiling cruelly.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Byakuya was bleeding out when I left. He is a fool to think he could face me and win. His bankai is quite impressive though." He said with his soft and evil smile.

Mizuki was shaking and she willed Tensaiga into her hand. He was surprised and she ran him through. He choked on blood and she was dragged back Arrancar. Aizen was astonished at the damage.

"You are shinigami! This fang has the power over the dead! It kills the pall bearers!" she screamed.

His face grew serious and he truly understood the devastation the blade could work. He moved forward and took off his jacket and wrapped it around the blade.

"Think carefully Lady Mizuki. Your son will perish. I have no qualms, no qualms at all!" he said in her ear.

A female Arrancar picked up Yuji and Tesla held her back as she screamed for her son. She screamed and began sobbing.

"Mizuki stop! Calm down!" Tesla said in her ear.

"He has my baby! You are a hollow! What do you know of young?" she asked.

"Nothing but I know I care about you. I will help you." He said softly.

"He is far stronger then I thought." She said trying to calm herself.

"Hai he is. There are several of us that hate this." He said looking away.

"How can you help? You are a Fraccion!" she said looking down and wringing her hands.

"I know what I am and thank you for reminding me." He said in a soft tone.

"I did not mean it that way! You are not Espada!" she said getting up.

Her chest hurt and she looked back at the blond Arrancar. He was soft spoken most of the time and he seemed to worship the snake like Arrancar who was his Espada commander. He did not move and she moved to him and lifted his chin. His grey eyes reminded her of Byakuya. She leaned forward and caught his lips in a soft kiss and his visible eye widened. She pulled back and stared at him.

"Have you ever been kissed?" she asked in a whisper.

"No. Why would I?" he asked her.

"Close your eyes a moment." She stated.

He did as she said and she leaned forward again. His skin was cool like most of the Arrancar and she delved her tongue into his mouth. He made a noise of surprise and she explored him thoroughly. He finally responded and mimicked her actions and the young Arrancar was feeling light headed. She pulled back and watched him.

"Will you help me at least get my son back?" she asked.

"Hai." He whispered touching his lips with a gloved hand.

"Thank you Tesla." She said looking away.

"Why kiss?" he asked.

"Why not?" she asked.

"No, I mean what purpose does it serve?" he questioned.

"Tell you what. I am going to supplicate to Aizen and get Yuji. I will come back later and tell you why." She said cupping his face.

"Okay." He said softly.

She left her appointed rooms and went to Aizen's room. She stormed in and Tousen was there. He moved to take her and she lifted her hand and held him rooted to the spot he stood.

"Threatening my baby will not get my cooperation." She said softly.

"Seems to be working." He stated raising his brow.

"I will tell you one of my dirty secrets." She said with her chest heaving.

"There are a group of beings that reside in this plane and they are my worst enemy. They took Ayumu from me and my daughter." She whispered.

"This plane?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. When you were a shinigami did you not hear of Kaito?" she asked shaking.

"Hai but it was a myth." He scoffed.

"No. Kaito is a Tomoshibi wraith. My sister Hikari is a wraith and they dwell in Soul Society. The Shouten wraiths reside within Hueco Mundo." She said as tears poured down her face.

"Who was Ayumu?" he asked completely intrigued.

"He was a Yosei. He was my mate and I was to bear him a girl. He was killed when the Shouten attacked Japan. They found me amongst the fey youkai and ripped my baby from my womb and gutted him right there. Now I see his lifeless eyes at least two or three times a week. They were after me because I was Lady Asuna's daughter. Ayumu died because of who I was." She said weeping openly.

"Fetch her son Tousen." He commanded.

"Aizen-sama!" Kaname tried to say.

"I said fetch her son." Aizen stated.

Mizuki released her hold on him and Kaname left. Aizen stepped forward and lifted her chin. She stared at him with pain and hate filled eyes. The look infuriated him and he gripped her chin tighter.

"These wraiths are fearsome?" he asked coolly.

"Hai." She whispered shaking.

"Do not look at me like that." He commanded.

"As you command." She said staring at him blankly.

"You love your son. Well you are a good mother. Perhaps I should have you give me a son as well!" he said turning her around and pressing in on her belly.

"Why? You would kill it if it got in your way. Perhaps when and if it learned to walk and it displeased you then you would feed it to a hollow!" she snapped.

His hand was around her neck and he tipped her head back. He softly kissed her lips and her throat. She groaned softly as his hands kneaded her belly and then her breasts.

"You hate me but almost crave my touch. You respond with such sensuality." He said in her ear.

"I like sex." She retorted.

"You are such a little liar. Your son will have a nursemaid. Wait here." He commanded.

She was terrified for Yuji and she would whore herself out to protect him. She hated herself tremendously but it was about survival. She saw Yuji and she was allowed to hold him and Tousen looked in her direction. She kept her eyes averted and turned her back. She began nursing him and he ate with abandon Aizen watched her with barely suppressed lust and she was burning red. When he had fallen asleep he was taken to the adjoining room by a female Arrancar. Tousen was made to leave and he leaned her back and took her with tremendous passion. He would not settle for anything less then to have her moan for him. She laid there as tears fell from her eyes. She saw the leader of Los Noches resting and she slipped from the bed. She went to Yuji and stole him away. She took him to her room and held him close. He was still sleeping and she laid him on the bed. Tesla slipped in and he looked relieved by his presence.

"The female Arrancar is friendly with me and she will guard him with her life." He said.

"Thank you!" she cried softly.

"This is young?" he asked looking closely at the sleeping infant.

"Hai. This is the result of procreation." She said softly.

"They are so small and defenseless." He said looking over the raven haired infant.

"It is just how it is." She shrugged.

"What is the purpose of a kiss?" he asked sitting.

"When I kissed you what did you feel?" she asked.

"Dizzy." He replied.

She leaned forward and kissed him again and he responded to her caresses. He again grew dizzy and his groin tightened. He ripped his lips away and he breathed roughly.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked.

"Hai. It felt…good." He answered.

"That is the purpose of a kiss." She said smiling softly.

"Oh." He said dumbly.

She sat in his lap and he stared up at her. She looked down at him and she decided that she would have something of her own in this Kamis forsaken place.

"Do you have to have the eye patch?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Not entirely." He said breathing quicker.

She reached over and undid it. His grey eyes met her mahogany ones and she stood up. She pulled him towards the window and she smiled at him. She lay on her back and opened her hakama clad thighs and pulled him down on her. She held his backside and pressed his pelvis into her. Tesla's eyes widened and he groaned.

"Move your hips. Hai like that." She gasped softly.

"Mizuki, I…this." He whispered in hazy tone.

"Hai keep it up." She said breathlessly.

This was teasing and torturing but she was going to climax. She pulled him down by the back of the neck and captured his lips. He ground his hips to cause more friction and she wrapped her legs around him. He felt a sudden onslaught of intense pleasure as he made a muffled cry into their kiss. Mizuki moaned as the pleasure grew from her groin and she was lethargic. Tesla pulled back and stared at her. She was breathing harder and her skin was flushed.

"I just experienced an orgasm?" he asked surprised.

"Mmm hmm." She responded.

"That felt very good." He said sheepishly.

"Wait until you are actually within. The tight and gripping feeling of vaginal walls will make you quiver." She said in his ear.

She kissed his cheek and he shivered. He stared at the youkai onna and he was intrigued beyond all measure with her. She stood up and went to the bed and lay carefully beside her baby and fell asleep. He watched her sleep and he found himself wanting to protect her. He slipped away and went to clean himself up. It was rumored that Aizen-sama was quite taken with her. Jiruga was constantly complaining that a female was worthy of Aizen-sama at all. He looked back at her sleeping and found her to be quite pleasing to look at. He slipped away and slipped into the walls of Los Noches.

Aizen woke up and she was gone. He went to the adjoining room and she was also not there. He grew furious and he went to see if she went to her rooms. He found her asleep next to the infant with an arm around him protectively. He thought the scene sweet but he wanted her attention. He moved to her and she looked up at him without him touching her.

"You keep your word and I shall keep mine." He stated.

"Okay." She answered softly.

"I want your history." He stated.

"You wish to know why I am such a bitch?" she asked in anger.

"I do not like mysteries unless I weave them." He answered.

"Hiroto and Kaz were identical twins and my elder brothers. Kaz and I did not get along ever and my mother was like powerful rulers and she did not keep one mate. She kept several and my sire was her third mate. Her first mate Sheng was killed at a battle at the foot of Mount Fuji and the twins were raised by my chichi for awhile. Haha ran into a shikyo konjou and then into Kaito. They restored Sheng and he took his sons back. Mother later fought then mated my mate's sire; Ishin. Uncle Ishin was kidnapped by a kumo female in Europe and she had several of my siblings murdered. Hiroto was killed and he saved Kaz. Hana and Ayana were killed as well." She stated looking away.

"Continue." He said fascinated.

"Kaito brought Ayana back for haha. Kazuo never forgave her for that and he hated her after that. Sheng and haha eventually had a major falling out and they went to war. It lasted several years before haha put an end to it and decimated Guangzhou. Kazuo was amongst the melee and I tried to find him and I did. He was hateful to me. I had already mated to Karu and born Nori at that point. My brother called me a whore amongst other things. He was deeply telepathic the same as me. He entered my mind and then took my body. After he was done; I think he realized what he had done, he hung himself." She said in a small voice.

"There is more?" he asked.

"I was not myself. I went back to my mate who was young like me. I told no one and Kazuo was buried with honors next to his twin. I could not defile him as he had me. Not only had he raped me but he got me pregnant. I stabbed myself over and over to rid myself of the thing. I left my mate and young son and went into Soul Society. You know the rest." She said in a monotone as tears fell in near rivers down her face.

"You never told anyone?" he asked in a gentle manner.

"No Aizen. Not until Byakuya. I showed him my worst shame. Now you have my dirty secrets! I was raped and participated in incest and I murdered an innocent to hide my shame. I was immature and a fool when I left Karu and condemned Ayumu to death. Now go on and taunt me you sadistic fuck." She snarled.

Yuji woke up and whimpered. She picked him up and sat back on the bed. She calmed him down and nursed him to calm him and her down.

"I am mesmerized when you do that." He admitted.

"It is natural." She snapped.

"Your secrets are good ones. I wonder if your brother is in hell or here in Hueco Mundo." He said raising a brow.

"He deserves rest wherever he is!" she hissed.

"Does he? I wonder. You know souls can be jarred into remembering their pasts. What torment for him to see his sister and happy and unable to touch what it is he wanted." He said standing.

"Why would you do that?" she said as her chest heaving.

"You belong to me know Lady Mizuki. I shall punish who I see fit. I will care about what I want. Your brother may have become a hollow and if that is the case he will be found." He said leaving.

Her chest heaved and she was horrified. She had to stop him. She could not face Kazuo. She could not face the bastard who nearly ruined her. She had to smuggle Yuji out of here and she intended to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ulquiorra stood with his back to her and he stared ahead. She had gotten the Fourth Espada a message and she was fixing to attack him and create a scene. Tesla was risking all to get Yuji out. She had taken the blonde Arrancar as her lover and he brought her a sense of something here.

"Ready?" she said in funnel.

Ulquiorra lifted a finger and she turned released her miasma in a surge of yoki. Ulquiorra was ordered to fight back and he did. She was thrown backwards and landed against a pillar. The melee that broke out as she fought back. She did not back down as she knew Tesla was gone and back within minutes. It looked as if Ulquiorra would deliver a killing blow when Aizen held the Arrancar hand.

"Stop!" he commanded.

Mizuki looked up from the ground and she was bloodied. The nursemaid had sacrificed her life and made it appear as if Mizuki had killed her and channeled her power. Aizen stared at her and he knew her well enough now that she would have only had done this for her son. He was angry at her obvious intelligence and she suddenly willed his own zanpakuto into her hand. She stabbed herself with it and watched as she hit the floor.

"Get her healed." He said walking away.

She actually wanted to die but the Arrancar would not risk their lives to help her escape except maybe Tesla and he feared Aizen completely. Mizuki was picked up and brought to another Arrancar who worked on healing her. She knew that Byakuya would be shocked but she had sent a letter. She was desperate and she knew Aizen would punish her. She closed her eyes and she felt his presence soon enough.

"You refuse to obey and cooperate at all. You would have seen your son everyday if you had not been so foolish. You wish for my wrath?" he asked in her ear.

"I think you will do whatever you want." She stated.

"You will bend to my will!" he snapped.'

"I will do whatever is best for my family. You are nothing to me except my captor. You do not own me." She said closing her eyes.

"Lady Mizuki you do not want my ill will." He said pursing his lips.

"I care not." She said in no tone.

"Shall I let Grimmjow have his revenge?" he asked.

"I do not care Aizen." She said staring straight.

"Heal her now!" he commanded and left.

Her letter had told them that it seemed if Aizen wanted to enter Soul Society through the guardian's gate. She had told them that he had figured out that she could wield Tensaiga and she told them she would die before she would let him succeed. She also begged them to keep Yuji safe and beg Nori to forgive her. She was loosing any will at all.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mizuki was in his bed and she was laying there in silence. It was becoming evident that Aizen wanted her devotion and he took her body in the most gentle and pleasurable ways possible. She took no joy from this mundane existence and she calculated that she had been here for over a month. He woke up and he rolled her to her back.

"You unhappiness is getting irritating." He snapped.

"Pardon me." She said dully.

"Snap out of this now. How much more obvious do I have to be? You think I would allow any other the same liberties? Gin has demanded I kill you." He said in his silky tone.

A cruel smile curved her lips at the memory of her latest assault. Aizen actually had to find the silver haired man. Mizuki had nearly drunk him dry. She hardly ever took blood but she had taken great joy in it that time. His lips began kissing her neck and she closed her eyes as he nipped at the skin.

"Why do you not just rape me?" she asked.

His hands gripped her shoulders and he forced her to look at him. She saw his brown eyes and he was pissed.

"Do you honestly think that Kuchiki Byakuya is deserving?" he asked in his smooth voice laced with his temper.

"Does it matter what I think? I am your whore albeit a well treated whore but one still the same." She said coldly.

"You want me to treat you that way?" he asked in anger.

"You like my body and you enjoy a good fuck. So why not just fuck and quit trying to do that to my head?" she asked.

"You go too far!" he said rising.

She watched him move around and watched him dress with deliberate care. He was a narcissist and full of himself. He was of a superior mind and body; he knew it and she also knew it was driving him mad that she did not give into his whims.

"You think I play a cat and mouse game with you." He said smiling.

"Of course you do. You are like so many other tyrants; intelligent and you think you are above everyone else. No one will convince you otherwise and you feel entitled because of your intelligence and conceit to subjugate your will onto others. You have my body but you will not have my mind. It drives you insane that your innate shinigami abilities have no power over my mind so you think that by treating me without harm that I will succumb to whatever sick twisted game you have this day. News for you but you have harmed me in ways you will never comprehend because you are soulless and evil." She stated sitting up and her black hair spilled around her breasts.

"You think you have all that figured out? You give me too much credit." He stated twisting his lips.

"Whatever." She said laying back down.

He moved over to her and the need to completely own and possess her filled him to distraction. He undressed quickly and lowered his head to hers as he began kissing her neck again. He was going to make her scream. He mated his tongue to hers and she moaned softly for him. He had never made her insane with need and he had only been intent on making her enjoy the act. His lips traveled over her skin and he kept the caresses light. She stared out and he made her gasp as he just touched and nipped. Her face contorted as she was fleeing little sparks of his reiatsu. She did not think he was aware of it and she was fighting back the need to pull on it. She flexed her claws and he noticed subtle differences in her body language. He was intrigued but she snarled out. She was gasping and she rolled over. Her eyes were crimson and he was mildly surprised. It reinforced that she was no where of the ningen world. He felt his reiatsu pulled forth forcefully and he choked. He was always the master and she was taking by force what she wanted it seemed. She began licking along his throat and he moaned as she touched and stroked him.

"You are not the master here!" she hissed.

"Really?" he asked in deep voice.

"No!" she snarled out.

"Indulge me." He stated.

She kissed him with amazing passion and he gasped into it. He could feel her yoki and it was awesome to not just feel but see. She was pulling more and more from him until it was him that was desperate. She ended up against the wall as he took her hard. She clawed his back and she drew blood as they kissed violently. It occurred to him somewhere that this was a youkai coupling. They finally fell back exhausted on his bed and he hissed as his body stung. She was already passed out and he was smitten. He would kill Kuchiki if need be but the onna was staying in Los Noches. His back stung badly but it was no great thing. He watched her sleep and need to have her completely ate at him. Her eyes opened and she saw his back. She groaned and crawled away from him.

"You are pulling away again." He observed.

"I am filthy." She managed as she gathered a robe around and left his presence.

He clenched his hands and dressed again. His mind was working overtime and he grew furious. He had already been scouring Hueco Mundo for the inu boy that had violated his sister; he would frankly make an awesome Arrancar. He began to wonder if he needed to go into the Forbidden Zone. He smiled and he went to Mizuki was dripping lather and fixing to rinse off.

"Where is the Border Between this World and the Next?" he demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked.

"We do this again?" he asked.

She fell to her knees as his unspoken kido crippled her. She could not breathe and she wanted to tell him to fuck himself. The pain became searing and she choked up blood.

"Answer me!" he said in a growl.

"The West." She choked out.

"Very good. Be ready in one hour." He commanded.

She was horrified at her lack of will and his obvious strength. Suicide was looking better and better but she dressed. He had the silk covered Tensaiga and they went through the tear. They appeared and she ported them to the cave deep within Western Territories. The Guardians came to life immediately and she pulled Tensaiga. She blocked their attacks and one turned its stone head towards her.

"Who is it that dares enter?" the female asked in a lifeless tone.

"It is Mizuki; daughter of Asuna and grand daughter to Lord Sesshomaru-sama. Tensaiga lets me wield it." She said showing them the fang.

"Enter Mizuki…Beautiful Moon." The male guardian stated going to his knee.

The gate opened and she entered followed by Aizen. He felt the abundance in reiatsu and a smile curved his lips. Mizuki stared over and saw massive tombs and felt the aura of many.

"My great grand sire is there." She said in awe.

"I wonder how close to the court the youkai portion of Soul Society is." He muttered.

"No clue." She said looking around.

There was laughing and a girlish tone was heard. Mizuki stiffened and she followed the laughing sound.

"_The Moon has come across the sky  
Now it is time to shut your eye  
Falling asleep is so very easy to do  
Knowing that Angels are watching over you  
So grab your pillow and tuck your sheet  
It is time for you and your dreams to meet  
Wrap up in your blanket and snuggle in  
Say your prayers and say Amen  
There just one last thing for us to do  
It is to say Good Night and I Love You!_" Mizuki heard sung in a sweet girlish voice.

"Hana!" she yelled.

"Shhhh we sleep." The girlish tone said.

"Hana! It is Mizuki! Hana where are you?" she called.

A small silver haired inu girl climbed down the rocks amongst the tombs. Her brilliant green eyes caught sight of her sister.

"Haha is gone." Hana said.

"I know sweet girl. How are you?" she asked.

"Good. Why is he here?" she said pointing to Aizen.

"He is with me." Mizuki said in a hushed tone.

"You are shinigami. You do not belong around here." She said smiling.

"Mind your business little girl." He said softly.

"You go play Hana. I will tell haha you said hello and that you miss her." Mizuki said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Okay! Be good mister shinigami." She said admonishing Aizen.

Mizuki watched as her sister skipped off and she covered her face with her hands. She began sobbing and finally wiped her eyes.

"Why are we here?" she asked Aizen.

"I want you to find your brother." He shrugged.

"I have several brothers!" she snapped.

"Then start looking." He commanded.

She began walking towards the city and he followed. She felt so many auras that it was stifling. Aizen was amazed at how similar it was to the Seireitei. Mizuki stiffened and she felt Nori. Her lips quivered and she began running.

"Nori? Nori? Where are you? Nori?" she began calling.

A young male came out with silver hair and an ebony stripe. A silver inu stepped out as well. They were looking at their sister whom they had not seen in nearly four centuries. Aizen realized that they did not loose memories and could possibly be reborn into the real world.

"Mizuki? How are you here? Are you dead?" Nori asked in shock.

"No. Kamis you two still grew?" she asked.

"Hai. Why not?" they asked.

"Yuzuna? Where is Yuzuna?" she asked.

"Who?" Ken'ichi asked.

"The others? Where is Hiroto?" she asked.

"No idea. Have not seen Hiroto or Kaz at all. We figured they were still in the living world." Nori shrugged.

"Do you know about your other siblings?" she asked.

"Haha said she had more but she never elaborated." Ken'ichi shrugged.

"Nori, you and I have Kenji and Rishou as brothers. We also have Emi and Hibari as sisters. Ken'ichi, haha had Yuzuna. She was recently murdered. Where would she be?" She asked.

"Go back to our other siblings? Who else?" Nori demanded.

"You knew Ayana, Iyo, Jouichi, and Osami. Haha also mated Nobu. She gave him Shinobu and Nanami. She also gave the ga lord a daughter named Saaya. We also have a new brother named Hinata. Surely you have seen Hikari?" she asked.

"Sure we have seen Hikari. She is a Tomoshibi. So haha had more huh?" Ken'ichi asked.

"Be serious Ken. Where would a new soul go?" she demanded.

"Do I look like I know?" he asked.

"Chichi would slap your impertinent face!" she snapped.

"Chichi? How is chichi?" Ken'ichi asked.

"Good. Did you know that your sire is alive?" she asked.

"Yuudai? Yuudai is alive?" Ken'ichi asked shocked.

"Zuki, why is there a ningen shinigami here?" Nori asked.

"He is an acquaintance. Do you know of the House of Kuchiki?" she asked in funnel.

"Hai?" he asked.

"Go to them and tell them I need their help. I am Kuchiki Mizuki now. I am a prisoner!" she said again in funnel.

"I will see if we can find Kaz and Roto. You all stay around. I am sure we can discover what happened to this Yuzuna too." He said shrugging.

She had adored Nori and he was still incredibly intelligent. Aizen was mistrustful and put his hand on her waist.

"What language did you speak?" he hissed in her ear.

"I was seeing if it was really my brother! Only a Matsuda would know our family tongue." She snapped.

She was frightened but this was her best shot. She closed her eyes to see if she could find another aura she knew. She wondered if she could find Shezmu, Quon, or Tekeshi.

"Lady Mizuki." She heard from across the way.

She turned to see Teruyoshi. Aizen did not recognize him but he was not fooled by the spiritual pressure coming off of him.

"You bitch!" he sneered calmly.

Mizuki was grabbed and hauled over behind the shikyo konjou.

"Port to the Seireitei!" he commanded.

"Hai she whispered." She said looking back at Aizen.

He stared at her and she at him for a minute and she suddenly ported away. She was in the middle of the Seireitei and she fell to her knees crying. She looked up and saw the twins. They looked down at her and she looked shocked.

"The gates have been opened. Apparently that fellow is scaring the hell out of youkai and ningen shinigami alike." He said pulling her into a hug.

She began bawling and she dropped Tensaiga. They had planned this and she felt Byakuya behind her. She yelled and fell into his arms. She did not care who saw and she pulled him to her lips. She shook and cried as she kissed him.

"Yuji? Where is Yuji?" she asked.

"At the estate. The Arrancar brought him to your mother's doorstep." He said softly.

"Tesla. His name is Tesla and not all the Arrancar are thrilled with the bastard's plans. You knew he would try to get into the youkai portion of Soul Society." She said in understanding.

"Little Hana has been watching the gate for weeks. She is childlike but she is very wise." Byakuya stated.

"Where is Yuzuna?" she asked.

"We have no idea. No one knows and Ukitake is going ballistic." He said softly.

"Okay. I have to protect myself against Aizen. He has managed to figure that my yoki is beneficial to him." She said looking away.

"You will stay here!" he snapped.

"Byakuya not now!" she said in anger.

"What did he do to do you?" he asked.

"Nothing. I took great joy in stalking Gin and leaving holes in him." She said looking down.

"Mizuki please." He said holding her shoulders.

"Ouch!" she hissed.

She backed up and guilt was eating her alive. She looked up at Byakuya and she fled. She wanted to know where Yuzuna was and where the oldest twins were. Aizen had managed to throw the whole afterlife into chaos. The lines were completely blurred and youkai and ningen did not seem to matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna watched from a roof and she could feel the tension in Mizuki. She looked over at Teru and he looked tired. She held out her hand and he came to take it.

"How long will they allow the gate opened?" she asked.

"I think it may stay permanent. I imagine you would like your pups to know each other." He said softly.

"Hai. It would be nice except that three are blatantly missing. Why is that?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I do not know Asuna. I am a ningen demi-kami." He said pressing his lips to her neck.

"Okay. Mizuki is in turmoil. Do you think Aizen messed with her head?" Asuna stated.

"I am sure he did." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She ported them to his castle and he held her. The nursemaid got up and Hinata was awake and gurgling. She smiled at her baby and Teru smiled down as well.

"He is beautiful. The Kurosaki boy has been too busy?" he asked.

"Do not start! He has been fighting along side Hitsugaya and his team. He and the Arrancar that killed Yuzuna have been fighting. Ichigo took a bad beating." She remarked.

"I just asked! Kamis onna you are testy this evening." He said moving away.

"How would you have me act Teru? Things are not ordinary and this is a reprieve. I see my oldest falling apart like she did nearly four centuries ago. Whether you like or not Ichigo fathered this babe." She said shooting him a look.

"Because he sired him, it does not make him a father. He is an out of control boy who will recklessly get himself harmed and not listen! Now you wish to have your son around that? Have you learned nothing from your own youth?" he asked.

"Goodnight Teru." She said grabbing Hinata.

"Put him down!" he snapped.

"No! You have had him for several weeks. Ichigo deserves to see his son and I wish to be with my children. I will see you soon." She said leaving his castle.

He grit his teeth and he was angry. He sighed and he went to bed after an incredibly long day. The bed was lonely without her and he was jealous of a mere boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in the Kurosaki Clinic and Ichigo was laid up in his room. She brought in Hinata and he held out his hands. She handed him the brown eyed, red headed infant. He slapped at his sire's arms and he held him close.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I can see why you hate that guy. You beat him?" he asked in disbelief.

"Ichigo, I have yoki that you do not." She stated.

"I' m supposed to be this really powerful shinigami and I get my ass kicked by a blue haired freak!" he snapped.

"I lost my daughter!" she said in a low growl.

"I'm sorry Asuna." He stated sighing.

"I will face Grimmjow." She stated.

"No! I'm gonna face down that fucker and then I'm gonna pound his face into the ground like he did me!" Ichigo said in a growl.

Hinata was grabbing at Ichigo's bandages and gurgling happily.

"Thank you for speaking like a cretin in front of our son." She said raising a brow.

"Quit acting like my damn mother!" he snapped.

"I am not staying around to be abused by you." Asuna said plucking up Hinata.

"Hey! Where're you going?" he demanded.

"Tokyo." She said porting away.

She settled Hinata onto the floor with some toys and settled on the couch. She heard a knock on the door and she threw open the door with her mind. Yuudai stood there and he peeked in.

"Hello." He said softly.

"Hello karuson." She said smiling wanly.

"I brought a bottle of wine. I was hoping you would be willing to help me down it." He said smiling.

"Please join me and grab some glasses." She said sighing.

He looked down at Hinata who was happily trying to reach for blocks.

"I have not seen him. There are rumors abounding." He said settling next to him.

"I was not supposed to have him." She said watching her former general.

"Come karuson what am I going to say? Tell me who sired him." He said softly.

"I rutted my student." She said looking away.

"Well did you at least enjoy it?" he asked.

"Hai Yuudai I enjoyed it." She said making a face.

He laughed lightly and they talked back and forth for hours. She did not tell him about Ken'ichi or Yuzuna. She did not want to upset him more. She laid Hinata in his crib in her room and they sipped their wine. Yuudai was laughing quietly and watching his best friend and former lover. He grabbed her wrists and they fell to the floor wrestling. She was giggling as he tickled her and he pressed his nose to her juncture.

"Chuusin, you smell good." He murmured.

"So do you." She mumbled back.

He looked up and he heard footsteps near her door. He sat up and so did she. She sensed the aura and sighed. She waved her hand and the door swung open. Ichigo stepped in and he saw Yuudai. He bowed formally knowing the inu was of nobility.

"Hey, I was seeing if the baby was asleep." He stated.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You're drunk." He said raising a red brow.

"I am quite old enough to handle alcohol Ichigo. I am youkai and I do metabolize differently." She said with a raised brow.

"What the fuck ever." He said walking away.

"Ichigo!" she said in a low growl.

"What?" he snarled as he turned around.

"Do not raise your voice as your son sleeps ningen." Yuudai said calmly.

"Look, I know your sister died saving my ass and I'll never be okay with that but do not tell me how to act around my own son." Ichigo stated through clenched teeth.

"Then do not raise your voice to Lady Asuna." He growled.

"Screw off." Ichigo stated walking out.

"Chuusin!" he growled.

"Let me handle this Yuudai! Stay with Hinata?" she asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

She ported in front of Ichigo and he hissed. He was in pain and he had come to apologize for his words and he saw her former mate.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" she demanded.

"I wanted to see my mate and son but I'm just a dumb kid right? You continue to make this harder and harder." He said shoving her away.

"Do not act affronted Ichigo! I was doing nothing wrong. How dare you act like an imbecile!" she snapped.

"I'm done and I'm admitting you were right. I can't handle this." He said throwing up his hands.

Her eyes glazed over in red and Yuudai was in the doorway. Ichigo stared over at the inu and then stormed away. Asuna tried to grab his arm and he threw her off.

"I don't want to feel like I'm second. I feel like you put me second and I'd do anything for you. You lied to me about Hinata and you'd do it again if you thought it served a purpose or you'd have to defend me. I get it, you're a great warrior and I'm just some dumb kid. I want to see Hinata soon." He said leaving.

Asuna blinked and could not figure out what exactly had happened. She looked over at Yuudai and he sighed.

"Go talk to the stupid boy." He said shaking his head.

She took in a deep breath and she ported ahead of Ichigo and she stepped out from an alley way. She pulled him in and he was furious.

"You have a strong will but the fact is that you are young. I am protective of all those I love." She said in a low growl.

"I don't need protecting!" he snapped.

"You almost gotten beaten to a bloody pulp by that monster! I cannot handle another loss okay? I cannot handle it Ichigo! I have suffered so much loss that it eats away at me!" she said emotionally.

He reached his hands up and held her cheeks in his strong, warm hands. He pulled her forward and softly breathed against her skin.

"I get stronger every battle I've had. I get more experience and I'll win. I've got to be home to see my boy and you." He whispered.

They kissed softly and he was hungry. He kissed her neck and she groaned.

"I love you." He stated as he nibbled on her juncture.

"I can still smell your injuries." She murmured.

"You want me to go home?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Hai. When I take you; I want you to be able to handle it." She stated licking his lips.

"Okay. I'll go home. Can I hitch a ride? Your buddy is gonna stay with the baby?" he asked.

She nodded and she ported them back to Karakura Town. She pushed him back onto his bed and stripped him out of his shirt. She ran her hands over his bare chest and he rolled his eyes back. She touched him and caressed him till he groaned out his release. Her young lover was incredibly virile and like most young men; he enjoyed the physical. She left him sleeping heavily and kissed his brow.

"Hey." He said in a whisper.

"Hai Ichigo?" she asked looking down at him.

"I'm really sorry about Yuzuna. I'm sure she'll turn up in Soul Society." He said closing his eyes.

"I said nothing." She said surprised.

"I heard it in your head." He said falling asleep.

She was shocked and she ported back to her penthouse. Yuudai was reading the paper and he looked up.

"Is he done having a temper tantrum?" Yuudai asked.

"Karuson stop. He is insecure." She said sighing.

"He is old enough to sire a babe and say he wants him then he should act like it and quit throwing a teenage temper tantrum when he girlfriend has friends over." Yuudai said in irritation.

"Not you too!" she growled.

"Difference between me and that boy is that I am an adult." He snapped.

"He has suffered as well Yuudai. He was a child prodigy. He is of this world but also the next. He had much thrust upon him at a very young age." She said sighing.

"I can scent much Asuna." He said softly.

"What do you scent Yuudai?" she asked opening an amber-brown eye.

"You pleasured him but you did not rut him." He said coming closer.

"Okay." She shrugged.

"He is just ningen Asuna." He mumbled as he pressed her back.

"He is more than ningen." She murmured in return.

"You mated him." He said looking down at her.

"Hai." She nodded.

He had slipped fingers inside of her and she groaned out loudly.

"Shhh. You do not want to wake your son. Kamis chuusin you are dripping." He stated as he worked her.

She arched her body and she knew Yuudai and he was acting jealous. He ended up tasting and making her scream into a pillow. He flipped her onto her hands and knees and arched over her back.

"How long since you have been taken our way? You are still part inu my beloved chuusin." He growled in her ear.

"Yuudai!" she growled out in passion.

"I remember when I came to my senses and I mounted you in our true forms." He said nipping her ear.

"Hai." She hissed softly.

"You are still so beautiful. I always saw you and I know Ise knew that." He said as he growled out in inu.

"Not right." She managed.

Their growls were suppressed by the sound of their flesh and she reveled in the feel of their combined release. His fangs and tongue licked and nipped at her juncture in the aftermath of the joining. He picked her up and brought her to her bed. He looked down at her and he undid his silver hair. He slipped in next to her and pressed his naked body next to hers. He held her like he had when they were small and closed his eyes. Pain washed over him and he missed his sister. He had never gotten over his son's death as he had been cut down so early in life. He fell asleep next to his best friend and slept better then he had in a long while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki sat on a boulder that overlooked the valley below the Sendai castle. She watched the lands below and she felt Byakuya behind her.

"You are pulling away." He said softly.

"He managed to dredge up my past Byakuya. He threatened Yuji and I was only able to unleash part of my yoki. That place is strange and it is not like Soul Society or here. He wanted to find Kaz." She admitted.

Byakuya shook in anger. She had actually opened up and he was furious. She had managed to protect their son quite well and he only wondered what she did in order to do it.

"I did my best Byakuya. He hates you and so does Ichimaru. I heard his thoughts and he would have killed Yuji to piss you off. I saw it in his mind." She said dropping her head and sobbing.

"You used yourself to save our son." He whispered.

"Hai." She said hugging herself.

He held her tightly and she sobbed as he lent his physical strength. It was what she needed and he said nothing and that lent her comfort that he did not hate her.

"You are a Kuchiki. You have more strength or mettle then most I know. You have strength of character to survive much. You are better then all I know. I could never judge what you did for our son or myself." He said in her ear.

"Thank you Byakuya." She whispered in return.

He held her close and they watched the sun set. She knew Aizen was angry. She knew he was very wrathful and she had been quite devious. She knew it made him want her more. She had outsmarted him and that was a challenge. He would find a way of punishing her and she was nervous. He had a cruel streak and she reveled in Byakuya's presence and her mind drifted to Tesla. She hated herself and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen held the Hogyoku and he contemplated his next move. A smile graced his lips at having been deceived and betrayed. She was the perfect onna in his mind and he was determined to have her. He sat up high on his throne and watched Tousen cut off Grimmjow's arm. He moved away and went to disperse the fake Ulquiorra and he contemplated his problems. He had found the inu soul. He was incredibly shocked to find that the inu hollow had become Arrancar all on his own. Yammy had come back nearly dead and he suspected that he was a Vasto Lorde. He went to Ulquiorra and found the quiet Arrancar just there.

"Ulquiorra, walk with me." He commanded.

"Hai Aizen-sama." He said in his monotone.

"Other Vasto Lordes, do you know of them?" he asked.

"Hai." He stated.

"There is one in particular I want you to bring to me, his name is Doki Perro." He stated with a sly smirk.

He watched the thin Arrancar watch him and he bowed but straightened up.

"Aizen-sama, this Vasto Lorde is powerful and will not be agreeable." He stated in his flat tone.

"I want him brought here Ulquiorra." He stated firmly.

"As you command Aizen-sama." He said bowing.

Aizen sauntered away and Ulquiorra wanted to shake his head. Perro was dangerous and powerful. He was known to lay waste to other hollows rather viciously. He went on his about his business and did as he was told. It would take time to reach into the very interior of Hueco Mundo. Perro was truly above the First Espada and Aizen would not be able to control him. He shrugged and put his mind on Erena and Rishou. He was longing to be in the living world and feel their warmth. He wanted to go back to the hot spring that he and Rishou had been in. Thoughts of ravishing his beautiful brunette kumo made him suppress a jolt of desire. He would find a way of stealing away. Rishou had been rather grateful for his help and he wanted more. He allowed a small smile to play upon his lips and he finally put it from his mind. He was amused by Grimmjow loss of arm for attacking the real world without permission yet again. His day was difficult but not without its small pleasures.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Perro stared at the younger Vasto Lorde and a cruel smirk played upon his lips.

"This shinigami actually thinks I will answer to him?" the older Arrancar asked.

"Aizen-sama only requests an audience. He wishes to discuss something of mutual interest." Ulquiorra stated without emotion.

Perro was not fooled by the size of the Lorde. He was lean but simmered in power. He appeared unconcerned of his location and Perro was very curious. He circled the one known as Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"He does not tell you what this mutual interest is?" The amber eyed Arrancar asked.

"No. He is in Los Noches." Ulquiorra stated lifting a finger and produced a garganta.

Perro watched and decided to appease his interest. Very little remained of his hollow mask and a piece graced his jaw. His dark brown hair whipped around him in the cold wasteland. He produced his own gate and decided that surprise was best. He pulled his zanpakuto and pressed it to a dark skinned shinigami's throat. He looked surprised and clapping could be heard. He growled and looked up at a shinigami who put on airs. He ground his fangs and appeared behind the bastard and Aizen stared at the Arrancar Vasto Lorde.

"You dare summon me ningen spirit?" he said smirking cruelly.

"I want you to retrieve something for me. Perhaps you may remember or maybe not." Aizen said throwing a painting at his feet.

He looked down and there were depictions of youkai. His eyes narrowed when he saw two identical inu and a mongrel youkai that was more beautiful then he had ever seen in an Arrancar female. She seemed familiar but could not place her.

"Why would I care about youkai?" he asked sneering.

"Because one of those youkai you owe payback to." Aizen said smiling.

He saw flashes and he shook his head. He looked up at the obviously over confident shinigami and he settled back into his throne.

"Truly, you have no wish to pay back Mizuki?" he asked.

Perro rushed the shinigami and pressed his rather large blade to his throat.

"I know that name!" he growled.

"Pretty is she not? Well I want her here and she is a cunning onna. She is worthy of these halls but she needs to be shown who has the real power." Aizen said smirking.

"You think that is you shinigami?" Perro demanded.

"I think we can help each other. Where is Hiroto?" he asked.

Confusion entered his face and he knew that name too. Ulquiorra knew the confusion and said nothing. Rishou needed to know. He felt urgency and he felt that this was very bad for the shape shifting female. Perro looked stricken and stared at the smiling face on the portrait.

"Mizuki." He breathed.

"I leave you to whatever decision you want but I will have her one way or another." He said smirking with more cruelty.

"Where is she?" Perro roared.

"The living world. A place called Tokyo or perhaps Sendai." Aizen said in his smooth voice.

Perro was assaulted by very old images and he snarled. He released his amber colored cero and Aizen was able to deflect but it seemed with difficulty.

"Ulquiorra, you have experience with tracking the youkai. Perhaps Perro, this Espada can lead you to her." Aizen said in a low tone.

"Hai." He responded.

Ulquiorra grimaced inwardly and he produced a garganta. He looked in Tesla's direction and then straight ahead. The Fraccion knew what he had to do. He milled about for a little while and then left himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki was having a quiet dinner with Byakuya and Karu. Yuji was on the floor lifting up his various newest discoveries. She looked down at him with love and Byakuya squeezed her hand and so did Karu. She heard pounding on her door and she moved to open it. There stood the Fraccion Tesla. Her mouth dropped open and he looked around.

"I risk much by being here but Ulquiorra sent the message that Aizen-sama has sent a Vasto Lorde named Doki Perro after you." He said quickly.

"Why?" she asked.

"I am unsure Lady Mizuki. I have to go." He said retreating.

Her face was full of anger and wrath. Byakuya stood and he picked up Yuji. Karu came forward and he looked rather intense.

"Perro is Spanish for dog Mizuki." He said under his breath.

She began to shake and did not think he could be quite that cruel. She looked at Karu and he nodded.

"Byakuya get the baby out of here." Karu said.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"That demented fuck! I think he must have found that prick Kazuo." Karu said under his breath.

Byakuya's grey eyes widened and he saw the look of fear and horror on her face.

"Port us to Soul Society. I will confer with Captain General." He said soothingly.

"Karu, gather my siblings and get them to haha." She said in a low whisper.

She grabbed Byakuya and ported him and their son to the Kuchiki Estate. She looked over at her husband and tears were falling freely from her face.

"I cannot do this. I cannot see his face." She said trembling.

"Then stay here." He implored her.

"Okay." She said.

She picked up Yuji and went to rock him. Turbulent emotions tore through her and she lowered her head and began crying harder. She could not understand Aizen's obsession with her. She was feeling violent things and she knew. She called on the nursemaid and she ported to the aura. She saw Ulquiorra and he looked dispassionately at her. She whirled fast and blocked an unholy black zanpakuto with her fang. She stepped back and surged her yoki and the blade changed into many.

"I know you!" the beast roared.

"You are a hollow. How could you know me?" she demanded.

"Oh little sister!" he said stalking closer.

"No." she whimpered.

"Hai. Why does a shinigami want you?" he growled as his eyes glowed eerily.

"I have no idea. Why are you here? Why did you become this?" she asked in fear.

"Come mongrel. Surely you know how a hollow is born." He snickered.

"You are the one that wronged me! You were buried in honor. I never said a word! You were buried next to Hiroto! It that not what you wanted?" she cried.

"Shut up! The memories are incoherent. I cannot think!" he snarled.

"Then why answer to this ningen shinigami? Why come here at all? Why not let the past die!" she cried.

"Shut up Mizuki!" he growled grabbing her throat.

Tears fell from her beautiful eyes and Perro remembered those eyes and how they stared at him in anguish. He dropped her and stepped back.

"You whored yourself out to the kumo! You were mine!" he growled.

"I was your blood sister. Kaz please let this go!" she said wiping away angry tears.

He rushed her and held her throat again. He brushed her lips with a claw and could remember how she felt. He could remember his overwhelming anguish knowing he had committed such unforgivable sins. He remembered wanting and demanding this onna. She had tried to nurse him back to health.

"I am no longer your blood." He said licking at her throat.

"No! Kazuo stop!" she screamed.

"Perro. My name is Perro! Kazuo is long dead. Your hatred compelled me into darkness Mizuki." He said laughing.

He walked her backwards and slammed her into the side of the ruins. He looked around and knew this had been his home. He had come from comfort and now he had cold.

"This Aizen thinks that I shall help him. Perhaps I should so you can suffer the way I have!" he snarled.

"You committed an unconscious able act of brutality! How can you blame me? How is it my fault?" she asked through the tears.

"You were born a sin. You should have been treated as the sin you are. You were revered by our whore mother! How many did she bear your hateful sire?" he asked.

"A few more." She whimpered.

"Sin. You were born amidst sin and you have become more beautiful. How is that possible?" he asked in a low growl.

"I am not." She said looking away.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer go away." Perro commanded.

Ulquiorra looked over at Mizuki as if he was bored and she knew he would help in his way. He left and Perro looked at the ebony haired onna. He growled louder and ripped her clothing.

"Do you know what hunger feels like?" he growled.

"No." she said in fear.

"It is no longer wrong. It is not wrong." He said lifting her face.

He kissed her unlike she had ever been. It was as if she was being taken in and she tried to breathe and could not.

"I did not remember. Seeing your likeness brings back the hunger." He said palming her breasts.

"Do not do this." She begged.

"I am not your brother. I hurt you." He said in regret.

She groaned as he touched her exposed skin with his cool fingers. He kneaded the perfect flesh and he could remember the childhood of the one known as Kazuo. Forbidden passion and intense hunger had torn apart the inu male. She would be his this time. She would become part of him as he had so badly wanted. His ragged black silk he undid and he kissed her again. She was helpless against his exquisite tongue and his powerful hands as he touched her. He had more strength then even she and she arched against him as he stretched her walls.

"Mizuki!" he groaned loudly.

"No, wrong...this is wrong." She said crying out.

"I am Arrancar. I am Perro." He stated against her throat.

He bit in and she screamed loudly. Her claws tried to pierce his tough skin as he pummeled her. One hand fisted in her ebony silk and jerked her head back to expose more of her throat. He was still inu deep within and his released form was a rather frightening. He was a hell hound in every sense of the word and he nipped her skin in several places. She was groaning and crying out as their bodies melded.

"Sin. You are sin." He rasped in her ear.

"No. I was innocent." She gasped out.

"Too strong. Would not listen and so beautiful. She loved us and we hurt her. We wanted her so badly and she chose that kumo!" he snarled in her ear.

Her claws managed to dig into his skin and he pulled a massive climax from the goddess against the wall. Her pants and wails drove him over and he buried himself into her heat. He sank his fangs into her throat and chomped down hard enough to mark her and she screamed in rapture. He pulled out of her and he turned her around.

"I have you." He whispered fiercely in her ear.

"No, please…" she tried to beg.

"I will remember it all. You will be mine. I have already made my claim on you. I could not face my sin or this exquisite sin. I had to forget I hurt you." He said running his powerfully cold hands along her sides.

"Then why did you rape me? You hated me for haha and your sire not working out. You hated me for Hiroto and Hana dying. I would have died for them as well as you but you killed yourself!" she screamed.

"It was a sin against nature to love this flesh. It was a sin to want to take you into my bed and plunge into you as I just did. Your mother tore out my sire's heart and she left us! She took you though. I could not blame her for that though. My Beautiful Moon." He said sucking on her neck.

She trembled violently as he touched her with familiarity. She released a soulful cry as he slammed into her again. He was not gentle but he was loving. She was loosing her mind in the taboo. She had been taboo she realized. Her sire was thought of as no better then Aizen and her mother had betrayed Sheng for the Great Naraku. She began screaming as he yanked on her yoki. She was usually not loud and this was unusual for her. He felt so incredibly hot against her damp flesh and her claws tore at the wood and stone. Her body quivered and she shook in another soul draining release. He was breathing so hard that it seemed he would not catch his breath at all. Mizuki felt Rishou near and she looked at the hollow that had been her brother. His face darkened and she could see that he was still beautiful. He stripped out of his jacket and handed it to her. She covered herself and she saw Rishou across the ruins; his face held fury and Perro went to draw his zanpakuto. She stopped him and he glared at her.

"That is my brother Rishou." She whispered.

"I could not tell considering he looks exactly like his bastard father." The Arrancar snapped.

"Mizuki?" Rishou said coming closer.

"Step back mongrel!" Perro growled.

"Sorry dude but that is my sister you have there." Rishou said scowling.

"You will not keep yourself from me this time Mizuki. This Aizen is a bigger fool if he thinks I shall help him retain you." He said stepping back.

Rishou held his sister and watched the Arrancar disappear through a gate. Mizuki stared at the spot and suddenly lost it. She began screaming and sobbing. He held her up and he ported to Yamasaki Hospital. He had her sedated and looked at Nanami and Shinobu.

"There is something deep that big sister is hiding. Aizen is trying to break her." He said furiously.

They nodded and he ported to his apartment in Tokyo. Erena stood there and Ulquiorra was there as well.

"Who the hell was that?" he demanded.

"Doki Perro. He is a Vasto Lorde." Ulquiorra stated.

"Mizuki was mumbling the name of our dead brother named Kazuo." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Aizen-sama will do anything to further his objectives." Ulquiorra stated flatly.

"You are saying this Kazuo became the Vasto Lorde, Perro?" Erena asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Much like a kumo general became one as well." Rishou stated pacing.

"Hai." Ulquiorra stated.

"How much can he remember?" Rishou asked.

"Much." The Arrancar stated.

"You have to get back or they are going to know you helped us again." Rishou replied.

His pressed a warm palm to Ulquiorra's face and his green eyes told Rishou what he needed to know. Erena laid her head against his back and released a deep sigh. Ulquiorra closed his eyes a moment and reached up and held Rishou's face.

"I want to feel." He stated.

"Hai." Rishou nodded.

Erena closed her eyes against the feel of his lithe body and he had admitted he needed them. She looked up at Rishou and deep feelings flowed. The Arrancar made the first move and he felt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen stared at the rogue Arrancar with disbelief. This family of youkai was becoming huge pains in his ass. Perro stared at him with an arrogant and disdainful look. Tousen was kneeling and bleeding for trying to defend Aizen and Perro had effortlessly pierced him with his zanpakuto.

"You will share information and I will spare you. You are not master over all of Hueco Mundo like you think shinigami!" Perro stated narrowing his amber eyes.

"You think you can best me?" Aizen asked lifted a finger.

Perro was suddenly behind him and broke his finger. Aizen suppressed his yell and clenched his teeth. Perro dropped the hand and reached over for the scrolls and picture. He had faint memories of the other inu who was identical to the one he had been. He was not in Hueco Mundo and pain filled him at that thought.

"You will not have her." He said under his breath.

"You betray me and you will regret it!" Aizen said in a very frigid tone.

"I already have shinigami. Thank you for jogging these memories. She was never for a sleazy ningen." He said in contempt.

Perro took the old papers and he knew the twin had to be in Soul Society. Anger tore into him and he would take out his revenge on the inu onna and he would take the one he had pined for. He looked back and he saw a blue haired Arrancar.

"You are Grimmjow." He stated.

"Yeah who cares?" he snapped.

"Remember Perro when you are ready for your revenge." He laughed and he walked out of Los Noches.


	20. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: This chapter may not make some sense to some but it is rooted in 'I am the Moon'; in Chapter 90…In the Valley of the Shadow of Death. I am responding to some requests so here they are. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Absolute Truths

Ichigo clashed blades with Asuna and they were whirling around at blinding speeds. He was determined to beat Grimmjow but Asuna had plans to do it first. Mizuki was not doing well and she knew that Byakuya knew and Karu knew. She felt helpless and she watched those around fall into despair. She had no explanations for anything and it was weighing down her own soul. Ichigo grabbed her and they dropped their blades. His fingers ran along her lips and kissed them and sucked one into her mouth. He was entranced and he was feeling more then he thought possible. It had started out as lust and genuine admiration and it had turned to passion. Now it was amazing love mixed with intense desire to keep her and Hinata safe.

"I'm sorry you're feeling turmoil." He said softly.

"You are beginning to hear my thoughts more." She said amazed.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. What can I do Asuna?" he asked.

"Be here and do not die." She said softly.

"I'm a stubborn ass. I'm not going anywhere." He stated with intense emotion.

"Good." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to your friend. I know you two grew up together. You know I'd love to see pictures of you when you were considered a teenage inu." He said smirking.

"I can show you some. Come with me. My sire and grandsire liked to have likenesses around the palace. My father keeps a particular one of me in the study inside of the palace." She said taking his hand.

"Cool!" he said smiling.

She ported them inside of the palace and knocked on the shoji and her father called out. He still ruled the inu within the modern Japanese borders. Instead of the Western Lands; it was his entire people. He looked up and nodded. He looked at Ichigo and then looked back down. Her mother was reading by him and she smiled at Ichigo.

"Hello Miss Orlovich." Ichigo stated respectfully.

"Hello dear boy. There is the picture over there." She said without looking up.

Ichigo looked surprised but did not think too much of it and he moved over to a likeness of Asuna and Osamu. There was a series where the two were painted together and each separately. His love was in a reclined position and she wore formal kimono of the time. Her kimono set off her hair and it was blue and silver. He touched the painting and he looked in awe

"How old were you?" he asked softly.

"She was thirty seven." Sesshomaru answered from his seat.

"You had bangs!" he smiled.

"Do not remind me." She said frowning.

"She was and is the most beautiful bitch in the West." Her father said.

Asuna turned red and looked down. Osamu had a very sensuous smirk on his face and Ichigo got a closer look at his mate's twin.

"We were trouble. There is one of Yuudai, me, and Osamu in the gallery." She said taking his arm.

He went with her and stared at the three young inu as they were at his age now. Asuna was flanked by the two males and he drifted down to one where she had a fang.

"That was my fang Kumosaiga. I have it again since Yuzuna's death." She said softly.

He looked further and saw one of her pups before Ayana was born. He clearly saw twin boys, Mizuki, Nori, Ken'ichi, Hana, Ang Chi, and Zihao. He looked at her and she was misty eyed.

"The identical twins were Hiroto and Kazuo. They were my first born and Sheng's sons. The younger twins were killed with Hiroto and Hana on the same day. That is Ken'ichi and he was Yuudai's son." She said touching the picture.

"I'm so sorry." He said feeling her pain.

"Kazuo ended up hating me. He blamed me for his twin's death and Hana's as well. I ended up having to kill Sheng." She said in a hoarse tone.

"Asuna." He stated softly.

"Make love to me." She whined softly.

He knew the way to her room and he pulled her along. She always seemed to need physical affection when she was emotionally charged. He made love to her slowly and he saw tears fall from her eyes. He wished he could help. He wished he could make it better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perro was in the world of the living and his life before had become very clear the more he was exposed to the pictures. He had wronged Mizuki badly but he had been in love with her. He had done the worst thing possible but he was no longer her brother and he had more then enough power to subdue her. He had to find the twin. He knew he would wither into madness again without the twin. He had come to find out that Kazuo had another inu sister that Grimmjow had killed. He intended to make the feline like Arrancar pay for that but he could care less if the bastard went after the whore that at one time had been his mother. Unbelievable hatred for that onna tore him up still. He stood before a shrine in Shenyang, China and saw the kanji. He was shocked his sire from his inu life was not in fact a hollow. He knew where she was and he produced the garganta and moved to Tokyo. The mortals could not see him and he moved with grace into a building that she must reside in. He again produced the gate and made it into her penthouse. She was on the couch and two males jumped up. He remembered the kumo and he was on him and began tearing at him.

"Stop! Do not hurt him!" Mizuki screamed.

"Defiled you! He defiled you!" Perro snarled.

"You defiled her you stupid inu trash!" Karu hissed.

Mizuki backed up and Byakuya pushed her back. Perro looked over at the shinigami and rage stole through him. He crushed the kumo's throat and Mizuki yelled. Byakuya pulled his zanpakuto and uttered scatter. Mizuki made it to Karu and Perro stared back at her. She ported with Karu to the hospital and she left him to Shinobu and Nanami. She ported back and Byakuya was actually bloodied and she saw a nasty dark zanpakuto of the Arrancar.

"Do not hurt him! He is innocent and has nothing to do with it. Stop please." She begged.

Perro saw the hurt look in her face and he yelled loudly. Byakuya had no intentions of loosing to a hollow and he shunpoed and it appeared as if he had barely moved. Perro had been cut open and he realized the shinigami must at least be captain level. He channeled his cero through his hand and the shinigami tried to move but he was blasted outward of the building.

"No!" she screamed as he grabbed her.

"Do not Mizuki. He is shinigami and will survive." He growled.

"I will not leave!" she snarled at him.

"Hai you will." He growled menacingly.

"I have a baby!" she snapped.

"Whose?" he growled.

"Byakuya's." she replied.

"You bore the kumo a son as well did you not?" he said stalking her.

"Hai. That was before you died." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"Do not cry." He said wiping her tears.

"Why did you turn into this? Why could you not move on?" she asked in a pained whisper.

"I committed a terrible crime. I hurt you terribly." He admitted.

"Hai but I forgave you." She said whimpering.

"No you did not. You would never my Beautiful Moon. You appeared strong but you were fragile." He sneered.

"Then why come back? Did you not have enough? You took me twice again!" she hissed.

"I still have my telepathy Mizuki. You wanted it! You screamed for me!" he said coming closer.

She stared at him in anger and her hands shook.

"Call someone for the baby." He said in a horrendous growl.

She picked up her phone and within minutes Ayana stepped in. Her face blanched when she saw who it was. Her face held shock and Maki was behind her.

"Kazuo." She muttered.

"Get Yuji." Mizuki begged.

"Zuki?" Ayana said nervously.

Maki pulled his zanpakuto and Ayana yelled.

"He is a hollow!" he snapped.

"More than a hollow shinigami. What has this family come to that they bed and mate shinigami!" he yelled.

"Better then a hollow!" Maki retorted.

"Please get Yuji." She begged.

"No!" Byakuya said from the window as blood poured down his face.

"You grow tiresome shinigami." Perro stated.

"You are vermin Arrancar." Byakuya stated.

Perro grabbed Mizuki and held her to him. He produced the tear and pulled her out. She looked forlorn and looked around a rather large white and red dwelling. He released her and turned away.

"Help me find Hiroto." He said softly.

"What do I call you?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

"Kazuo's soul is only part of who I am now Mizuki. I have his memories and I may resemble him in some ways but I am not he. This is not his body." Perro stated.

"I do not understand." She said as tears fell.

"Sure you do. Your bastard sire is a lot like us Arrancar but of that plane." He sneered.

"You say you loved me but why would Kazuo hurt me so horribly?" she asked.

"He was obsessed with you. After his twin died he tried to latch onto anything that was familiar. He always loved you. He was protective of you when you were tiny and could not understand why you would choose to be amongst the kumo. You have an inu form as well. He has seen it." He said growling.

"I have two forms hai." She said looking down.

"He always thought you so beautiful. When you began becoming an onna he used to feel dirty and disgusting but he wanted to be with you. I want to be with you." He said narrowing his dark amber eyes.

"He used to call me a hanyou and filthy blood! He acted like I was a pariah." She said as the tears fell.

"He wanted to distance himself from his feelings. He knew you were more powerful then he was and he also knew how much he wanted to taste you and take you." He said nearing her.

She looked away and her heart felt like it was bleeding.

"I just wanted him to tell me that he loved me as his sister and that I was good enough but he never did; haha did not ask me to find him. I went looking on my own and he took part of me with him to the grave. How could he kill himself when he was all I had from my beginnings? I would have forgiven him. I would have begged him to stay!" she said falling to her knees.

"He came back to himself after he hurt you and he could not face you after having brutalized you. He could not face your looking at him in fear." The Vasto Lorde said in a pained whisper.

"So he hung himself like a coward! You bastard!" she screamed as she ran at him and beat his chest.

"He was not evil but he had committed great evil." He said holding onto her shoulders.

"So how was it my fault?" she screamed.

"I do not know. I know he loved you. I feel that love he felt for you. I feel that passion he felt for you. He did not think it right that his sister should be so beautiful. I know that I am not your blood now and this is not forbidden." He said in a hoarser tone.

"I…" she tried to say.

"Did you love him in any way?" he asked.

"Hai of course!" she said closing her eyes.

"I want no pain. I wish no more of his guilt. I want no more of his anger. I want to find his twin; my twin and the younger inu sister." He said pacing.

"Yuzuna?" she asked surprised.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Why would you want her?" she asked.

"She is inu and it was an Arrancar that destroyed will be dead and soon. You…I wish to love you." He said looking at her over his shoulder.

She was floored and he moved over to her and tipped her head back. She stared into his eyes and he wanted her forgiveness. He kissed her and held the back of her head; his hand fisted in her ebony silk hair. She whined and he understood it perfectly. He wondered if she even knew inu as she was whimpering and whining. Perro held her closer and commanded her lips as his one hand drifted down her front and suddenly pulled of the cashmere sweater she wore. He undid her jeans and she did not stop him. He slowly walked her backwards as he leaned her back against a futon.

"I will help kill Aizen if he touches you again." He said then lowered his lips and nipped a pink tip.

"Kamis." She moaned.

She had inu instincts in her as well and he wanted to see her beg him. He wanted this right and not forced or taken. He was being driven by desires and memories that had been dirty and tainted; now they could be beautiful and perfect. He had to die in order to have her, he realized and now he was grateful. She was responding to his nips and suckling as he worked his way down her body. Memories of the rape were assaulting him and he growled. He pulled away and she stared at him.

"What? Do not stop." She stated.

"I will take you back now." He said moving away from her.

"No! I want to heal. You owe this to me! You owe me!" she said in a snarl.

She came at him again and he held her forearms. She jerked free and her lips and fangs were attacking his lips. He was coming undone as she was taking from him. He sank down with her and he pressed into her center as he still kissed her slowly. She groaned as they moved in perfect unison. Her hands began tearing at his black hakama and haori. He stopped and stripped quickly and pressed back into her. His hollow hole was rather small but in his sternum. She was arching and he was immersed in the act and his feelings. He managed to sit and she was in his lap as their bodies moved perfectly. Their lips met again and he could not feel enough of her. She was worth the wait and he was loosing his mind to the need and pleasure he felt inside of her. Mizuki could not stop and she felt as if they should be wrong but he was right and by semantics; he was no longer her brother. The passion was incredible and she ripped her lips from his. She found his neck and he gasped as he felt her tongue and fangs.

"Do it!" he begged.

She sank them in and he roared as he climaxed. She shook as she too was dragged into his. His arms were wrapped around her as they came down together.

"He will die for touching you. He will die painfully." He whispered.

"Aizen?" she murmured.

"Hai. Still so beautiful. You are sweet." He said kissing her neck.

"Do not leave me again." She said burying her nose in his juncture.

"He could not be saved Mizuki. He was dead long before. His mind was gone most times." He said staying buried in her.

"I tried." She said closing her eyes.

"You could not have. He died when Hiroto did. The connection was severed and he was alone. The pain was unreal." He whispered in a hoarse tone.

"I can scour Soul Society." She stated in his ear.

"If you do that then I will look for Yuzuna." He said clutching her tightly.

"What of Aizen?" she asked.

"I am a Vasto Lorde Mizuki. He will regret fucking with me. I will not follow a shinigami!" he growled.

"You have to forgive haha." She said softly.

He growled louder and she made him look at her.

"You love me?" she demanded.

"Always." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Forgive my mother. She is not perfect and she knows she has done wrong." She stated.

"You ask too much onna! She left us!" he hissed.

"Sheng demanded it!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"He demanded it and he killed so many. She had to defend us Perro. She had to defend her family but after Kaz said he hated her and Sheng demanded that she leave you all alone. She went to him after Roto died and begged his forgiveness. She was immobilized after she saw Ayana dead. The younger twins were torn up too. Nori had been strangled and gutted. The bastards had wrapped his own intestines around his throat. She lost her mind to her inu and she howled and screamed." She said remembering.

"Stop!" he said putting his hands to his head.

"I know how Hana died and Roto too. Haha lost her mind and she became immobile. She wishes she had been stronger. She wishes she had been there to save you." She said clutching at him.

"Mizuki!" he said crushing her to him.

They held each other tightly and they ended up on the futon as grief took him over. She was finally asleep and he was staring out into the white desert. He sent a lower level Arrancar to Los Noches with a very nasty letter. He smirked and he would fight the Aizen bastard himself. He looked back at Mizuki and felt tremendous love for her. He had to let her return to her life but he would be apart of it. He could not be in the land of the living but he could be with her at times. He moved to her and kissed her softly.

"Time to go home Mizuki." He said softly.

"Okay." She said sitting up.

He watched as she dressed and he produced a garganta. He took her to her home and it was empty. He kissed her softly and held her face.

"I will be around my beloved." He stated then stepped back.

She was affected and watched him leave. She felt overwhelmed and she went to her room and collapsed. She was woken later by Byakuya and Karu and she hugged them tightly.

"What the hell did he want?" Karu demanded.

"He wanted my forgiveness." She said in a low tone.

"Bastard should have gone to hell for what he did. Why did you not try and kill him?" Karu growled.

"Leave it alone my love. I need some time in Soul Society." She said getting up and holding him tightly.

Byakuya watched her as she kissed her mate and he let her go.

"I am going to Korea and visit my father." He said holding her face.

"Okay." She nodded.

Karu ported via his shoki and she drifted over to Byakuya and held him. He held her possessively and hatred welled up in him. His feelings for Aizen were simmering but the hollow would receive his wrath as well. She ported them to Soul Society and she had him lie beside her and hold her. He closed his grey eyes and planned murder. She fell asleep and he stayed beside her and turned Renji away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki was in the youkai version of the Seireitei and she was wandering. Hana was holding her hand leading her around. Her sister was as pretty as she remembered and pain coursed through her at her having been cut down so early.

"Hana is happy Zuki." She commented.

"Why did you not grow up?" she asked.

"Did not want to. I like being little." She shrugged.

Tears fell down her face and she continued her search. They stayed with Nori and Ken'ichi in their home. She was amazed at her brothers and Ken'ichi was deep in thought.

"Sister, Hikari has been here. She has been up to mischief but she asked us if we wanted life in the other plane. Apparently one of her uncles has pissed her off and she has offered Nori and I this. Hana does not want to go back." He said softly.

"Would you come back as pups?" she asked shocked.

"We would return as we were sister. I have been thinking about it and I am thinking I want to. I never knew my sire and I miss chichi." He said.

"When?" she asked stunned.

"Soon. I mean at any time really. Would you be okay with that?" he asked.

"Why would I not?" she cried.

Hikari was in the door, Mizuki looked at her and she smiled.

"I am going to go against every rule they have sister. They banished my sire forever and they are purposely keeping Yuzuna somewhere. I am going to fuck their world. Uncle Kaisei and I are going down in glory." She said smiling widely.

"What do you mean?" she asked horrified.

"I will most likely be made ningen but that is fine." She said looking at her family.

"Why would you do that?" she asked shocked.

"Because there is crap going on in Soul Society and I will be damned if they screw with my family anymore!" she said in anger.

"Oh Kamis you are doing it now?" she asked.

"Why not?" Hikari asked.

"Oh shit! Okay…let me get to Korea. You are gonna give haha a heart attack as well as chichi." She said sighing.

"Counting on it. I like you father. He is rather cool." She said smiling.

Mizuki ported to the main Korean palace and she saw Ishin.

"Uncle Ishin now!" she said grabbing him.

"What is wrong." He asked as they began running.

They heard crying and she ran into the room. Ishin almost passed out. There on the floor was Nori and Ken'ichi. Mizuki took Nori and Ishin took Ken'ichi and they ported to Tokyo. Shinobu saw them and they were laid on gurneys. He stared at her and raised a brow as his team converged.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Hikari has been busy. Soul Society is in turmoil and Nori and Ken'ichi decided to come back." She said biting her lip.

"The Nori and Ken'ichi?" he asked shocked.

"Hai. The younger twins." She said watching as the trauma team worked on her brothers.

"Uncle Ishin stay with them so they see a familiar face." She said as she ported to Vietnam.

Her father was on the phone and he was furious. He put the mouth piece down and mouthed what.

"Chichi hang up. Come now!" she said urgently.

He looked confused and he stood. She ported them to the hospital and he followed her to the trauma room. She saw his face and he shook his head back and forth several times.

"It cannot be. How? How? Tell me how!" he cried.

"Hikari." She said softly.

"Why now??" he asked shaking.

"She has stated she is going down with some victories. I think there are some things going on that she does not agree with and she is going to do as much damage as she can I think." She said softly.

"My sons." He whispered.

He drifted into the room and he knelt by the twins and actually sobbed. Ishin looked at Mizuki and his eyes were moist. Mizuki nodded and ported out to Karakura Town and she found her mother with Ichigo eating dinner. Asuna watched her and she smiled.

"Haha, you need to come to the hospital." She said smiling.

"Mizuki?" she asked concerned.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, can you stay with my brother?" she asked.

"Hai sure." He said raising a brow.

Mizuki held her hand and ported them to the hospital. Asuna yelped and ran into the room. Nori was awake and he reached out for his mother. She fell to her knees as well and held his hand.

"Nori." She breathed.

"Haha, you do not have to be sad. Hikari will make it better." He said in his child like voice.

"Ken'ichi?" she asked.

"Head hurts!" he grumbled.

Naraku laughed and leaned down and pressed his lips to his forehead.

"Hey chichi we are okay. We wanted to come back." Ken'ichi smiled broadly.

"You remember?" he asked surprised.

"Little. We gonna be okay." Nori said seriously.

"Kamis." Naraku said almost falling back.

"Haha?" Ken'ichi called out.

"Hai." She said moving forward.

"Kari says she will find sissy. Can I see my other chichi?" he asked.

"Hai." She said as tears fell down her eyes.

She ported to the West and she ran through the halls of the palace. Yuudai would be meeting with her father at the moment and she burst into the study. She grabbed his hand without saying a word. He was annoyed and looked around the hospital.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

Asuna covered her mouth and Ken'ichi was limping to the door and he put his finger to his lips and smirked mischievously.

"Hey chichi!" Ken'ichi called out.

Yuudai face became white and he turned. His pup from nearly four centuries ago waved at him.

"Chuusin?" he asked and then passed out.

Ken'ichi began laughing hysterically and she realized they had been restored from the age they had passed away. They were almost seven years old and they were almost babes. Ken'ichi came over and shook his father and Yuudai came around. He saw the face of his boy and tears fell freely.

"Sorry chichi. I have been away a long time." He said hugging him.

"Hai." He whispered.

"I can live with you and Chichi N?" he asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Sorry I scared you. I missed you." He said softly.

Yuudai nodded and he sat up and held his pup. He crushed him and Ken'ichi growled. Asuna laughed and Naraku was holding Nori to him.

"Hello mutt." Naraku said to Yuudai.

"Hey mongrel." Yuudai laughed.

The scene was comical but also heartfelt. Asuna sobbed in a private room and wondered what her wraith daughter was doing. Somehow it seemed wonderful and not good at the same time. She looked up and saw Ichigo. He held Hinata and somehow it was perfect he was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen read the letter and could not believe the balls of the Vasto Lorde. He stood up in a fury and looked over at Grimmjow.

"Go into the real world and wreck all the havoc you like." Aizen said walking away.

Grimmjow grinned with malice and he immediately went into the living world. He appeared near Karakura Town and went to the beach front property of the inu whore. She was immediately behind him and she began tearing at him with claws and fist. Her rounded on her and she noticed his missing arm. She narrowed her eyes and spit at him.

"You are crippled!" she snarled.

"It isn't gonna stop me from tearing you up!" the Arrancar sneered.

"You killed my daughter because you thought she was me. You destroyed an onna who was not on your par. I had assumed you had a shred of honor." She growled low.

"It was too fucking easy. She was more concerned for the shit face shinigami." He laughed crazily.

She rushed him and they ended up in the water tearing and snarling at the other. She was getting bloodied badly but she did not care. They were landing vicious blows. She had ripped out a chunk of his blue hair and he ripped through her thin dressing gown. She wrapped claws around his throat and dug in and he threw her onto the sand. He went to punch her and sank her claws into his hollow hole. He choked out and fell to his back. She kneed his groin and he was in pain. He managed to gouge a breast and they both were bleeding terribly.

"She was innocent of you!" she screamed.

"So fucking what!" he yelled.

"I hear Mizuki let loose on you too. Shall I do as she did?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"Fight and shut up whore!" he said rolling.

Her claws took on the now familiar greenish hue and she sank them into his chest. The pain was almost unbearable and the Arrancar was certain he was in love. He had never met a female that could do as she did and he was going to kill her. She grabbed his cock and he shuddered.

"You sick bastard!" she said in a sneer.

"What? Battle never turns you on?" he laughed.

"I am not some animal! I may have an animal form but I am not entirely controlled by those instincts. That is what makes me better then you any day Arrancar." She said cruelly.

"I have enough guts to admit that spilling your blood makes me hard as hell!" he growled.

"Well you most certainly act like a neko. You are worthless!" she said in anger stepping back.

He managed to stand and rushed her and tore at her throat. He ripped the robe from her and she hissed. A hand snaked between her thighs and he sank three fingers into her center. She choked and struggled to get away. She had no wish to damage herself and he had a very dark predatory look on his face. He fell on her and hatred welled up in her and he yelled out as his head began hurting horribly. He fought her mental hold on him and pinned her with incredible strength. He managed to roll her and she snarled out. He was bleeding and torn up but was so turned on he intended to ease the ache. He pushed his cock into her and he fell over back to dominate her.

"Fuck!" he growled in her ear.

"Got off of me!" she snarled.

Hatred and fury radiated from her and bucked her hips to try and dislodge him. He was not purposely trying to bring out her inner youkai but his dominating actions had the inu snarling and growling as a strong male took her in the proper fashion.

"Bastard!" she growled out.

He shoved his hips forward repeatedly and she was growling and groaning as he did. He was shocked as she made very inu like sounds. He was lost in her snarls and growls as he pummeled her. He held her hip steady and he felt her walls suddenly clutch him painfully.

"Shit." He grunted as he jerked against her hard.

She was beyond incensed at her traitorous body and threw him off. He stared at her and her features were roughened. She looked incredibly animal like and he was floored. Her eyes were burning red and her markings were jagged.

"You're fucking beautiful." He said under his breath.

"You are a dead man. You deserve death for what you have done to my pups." She said crawling forward.

Grimmjow jumped her and pinned her under him and slid into her easily. She thrashed in fury and whimpered as well. This scenario was so incredibly hot to him that he took the inu princess hard. She was as wild as any wildcat could have been and he came hard as her back arched. He pulled himself back and fell to his butt.

"I'm gonna fight you till bleed and fuck you hard every time I see you." He laughed.

"I was mated to a silver tiger along while ago and he was much better at this then you!" she sneered.

"Right! You were moaning like the slut you are." He laughed as he produced a garganta and tried to disappear.

She grew furious and lunged after him. They fell through it and she had the gown haphazardly around her. She punched him and he was trying to strangle her. They were approached by a shinigami and Asuna was furious. She threw the shinigami with her mind and was thrilled to hear flesh and bone hit a solid mass.

"That was good! That was real good." He laughed hard.

He dragged her up and pulled her to him. She glared at him with hatred and she saw hatred reflected in his eyes as well but not towards her. She looked over at the unconscious shinigami. She heard the Arrancar's thoughts and stared at him.

"Where is Yuzuna?" she asked suddenly.

"Shut up!" he growled.

"You did not kill her!" she said in sudden shock.

He refused to answer her and she was thinking back to what she had been told of Aizen.

"You failed in your mission and you were punished!" she said in understanding.

He slapped her and she growled. She again stared at the unconscious shinigami and she stalked over to him. She grabbed his own zanpakuto and stabbed him with it. He came awake as blood poured from the chest wound.

"You tell Aizen that I am here and the next time you feel the need to take someone's limb then you had best kill them lest someone else gets revenge." She snarled.

She grabbed Grimmjow and she ported them both by dipping into his animal like mind. They appeared out in a white desert under a tree and he was watching her with his blue eyes.

"You did not kill her. Aizen used his zanpakuto instead and made us think you did. You do have some fucked up sense of honor. Why were you punished?" she demanded.

"None of your fucking business!" he growled.

"Listen here Grimmjow. I am inclined to kill you anyway for using my body but you did not kill Yuzuna. She is not in Soul Society anywhere and why would Aizen want of her?" she demanded.

"The man is a demented bastard. I like to fight and you and your boy toy provide me some decent sport. You especially." He said leering at her.

She wanted information and she was going to delve as far as she could. She moved closer to him and she undid his hakama. He growled loudly and she silenced him with her lips. He tried to snarl but she delved her tongue into his mouth. She stroked her slick appendage against his and his response was immediate; he crushed her violently to him as she somehow managed to make his instincts come out. She slowly pulled back and snapped his jaws at her.

"I shall use you as you used me." She said in his ear.

She lost her dressing gown and slid down his hard member. He stared at her with intense eyes and she rolled her hips. He gripped her tightly as she suddenly stopped. He gasped and hissed in anger at her and he felt the inu inside of his mind. She lifted a wrist and bit in and he sucked in his breath; he shifted as pleasure took him. He refused to show her how good it was and he kept himself leering. She felt his desire rising and he wanted to throw her down and just loose it. She saw what the dark skinned shinigami had done and Grimmjow had been as much as a pawn in a twisted plot. The Espada had no idea what Aizen wanted and he had not killed Yuzuna. She was sure it was a very elaborate doll that they had cremated. This being intrigued her and she licked the puncture wounds in his wrist and he released a guttural groan.

Grimmjow lost it and had no intentions of waiting any longer. He pushed her back and she grabbed his hips and kept him from plunging into her.

"Let go!" he snarled.

"No. If you are going to rut then I want more." She said smirking.

"What?" he growled.

"Hai." She said licking her lips.

He released her and he went to leave. She lay on her side and watched the impatient male glare at her.

"There is more to the act then just that." She stated.

"Why should I care?" he snapped

"Do you wish me to finish then? I would be happy but it is on my terms and not yours." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Sadistic cunt." He said rudely.

"I see. You can produce a portal now if you will and if you do not then I will never fight you again." She said watching his face.

He was on her in an instant and he yanked her hair hard.

"You want more?" he asked then lowered his lips to her breasts and bit harshly.

She yelped but he had not drawn blood. He sucked on the abused nub and she groaned. He was surprised at himself and he ended up cupping her breast as he lost himself in suckling her hard. Grimmjow was finding himself enjoying it immensely and he ravished her peaks. He ripped his lips away from her nipples and he nipped at her belly as he lowered his head to her center. He licked at her center tentatively and he growled in appreciation. She gasped as he began suckling her there too and snarled out as his aggressive actions. His fingers slipped into her core and she closed her eyes in the feeling. She heard an animal like sound come from him and she looked up. He became flush to her body and he tried to pummel her hard again. She gripped his hips tightly and he grew furious.

"I am going to fucking kill you slowly." He hissed.

"Such endearments Arrancar. You know how to romance and woo a girl." She said sarcastically.

"Bitch!" he growled.

He ended up on his back and he closed his eyes in utter frustration. Female Arrancar were just not this mouthy. He choked when he felt her warm mouth surround his cock and a guttural moan escaped his lips. She worked her amazing mouth and he was snarling. She got him to the edge and felt her lips suddenly around his stones and damn near climaxed then. She stopped right before.

"Sadistic whore!" he said trying to get up.

"Shut up idiot." She stated in annoyance.

She straddled his hips and slowly descended on his cock and slammed his head against the white sand. She moved slowly and this was not what he normally did. He was building up again and he actually moaned and groaned like a whore for her. His blue eyes were filled with need and she lowered her mouth and kissed him passionately. His hand went to her hip and she began moving harder. He gasped and lifted his hips to get deeper. Both were making desperate noises and she climaxed hard and he followed immediately. Grimmjow was covered in sweat and sand as his breathing evened out.

"Why do you follow Aizen?" she asked.

"He is a powerful son of a bitch." He said calming himself.

"Grimmjow, help me find my daughter." She said softly.

"I had to take the fall for doing that. Your oldest brat tore my ass up good and Aizen let her. I'll help you find her and shove my zanpakuto so far up his ass. I'm still gonna tear your ass up." He said narrowing his eyes.

"You have need of a therapist Arrancar. Kamis! Take me back to the living world." She said pulling the dressing gown around her.

"What about your brat?" he demanded.

"I need clothes Arrancar. Sorry but this has been fun really but your revenge will be the saving of my daughter." She stated looking back at him.

"He's obsessed with your crazy brat." He said sneering.

"Mizuki." She stated.

"If that's what you call the cunt." He hissed.

She slapped him and he glared down at her.

"Your mouth is aborehant Grimmjow. I do not care what you call me but you will not disrespect my offspring. They are of royal blood and not anything like Aizen!" she snapped.

"Keh. I don't have time for your stupid bull shit." He growled.

"Take me back to the living world." She said in a softer tone.

He made the gate appear and she waited on him. He glared at her as he passed and they stepped onto the beach near her home.

"Stay around." She commanded.

"Who'd you think your are bitch?" he snapped.

"I said stay around or we go for round two and I shall not take it easy on you." She said glaring

She ported into her home and quickly showered and she put on a white tank top with silver hakama. Asuna was hurrying and she made a gate appear. She stepped through to Soul Society and she went to the barracks of Squad Thirteen. She pounded on the doors and they were opened by the two acting lieutenants. She walked past them and entered Ukitake's rooms. He was sleeping and he started when she came in.

"Lady Asuna?" he rasped.

"Yuzuna is not dead." She said crossing her arms.

"What?" he asked.

"Aizen. I believe he took her. I have had some run ins with the Arrancar we thought had killed her." She stated helping him up.

"But why?" he asked shocked.

"You may be of weak constitution you are one of the most powerful captains in the Gotei Thirteen. Yuzuna had your baby within her and imagine what a child of powerful lineage and hollow abilities could do." She said pacing.

"He would turn my baby into an Arrancar?" he asked mortified.

"I am thinking so. Aizen never harmed Yuji but Mizuki got him out of there. There are my thoughts but I cannot prove it but she is not dead." Asuna said looking at Jyuushiro.

"I have to help. I love her my lady." He said.

"I know. We are going into Hueco Mundo it seems. Captain General needs to know." She stated.

Hikari was there suddenly and she grinned happily.

"Well haha it seems we have some things to do. They knew that Yuzuna was in hell so to speak. Uncle Kaimei is gonna piss his hakama but I am taking you there." She said smirking.

"Hikari do not be foolish!" Asuna snapped.

"They banished my father to the wastelands! If they think for a second that I will not continue then they are mistaken." She hissed.

"You are being careless and I cannot loose a child!" she snarled.

"Haha, I am a wraith. Please." She said smirking.

"Hikari." She growled.

"You know what? I'll get Yuzuna…then I will continue to mess up Uncle Kaimei's world." She said fading away.

"She is angry." Asuna sighed.

"She can retrieve Yuzuna?" he asked.

"Hikari is a lot like Kaito. She is hard headed and breaks every rule she can. Kaito and her were more like best friends then father and daughter." She sighed.

"I am getting myself together. Shunsui will help as well." Jyuushiro stated.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked over at the Arrancar that was her keeper. She was tired as she truly had no idea what pregnant meant.

"Why am I being kept here?" she asked.

"I do not question my orders. I may not like it but I do it." He replied.

"You lay there like a fool most days." She said rolling her eyes.

"Why not? What do I have to do except watch you and you are too sick to do much." The brunette Arrancar stated.

"What is your name?" she demanded.

"Does it matter?" he asked lazily.

"I swear if I was not ill." She growled.

There was commotion and loud crashes. The door blew inwards and the male covered her from debris. Another Arrancar appeared inside and he was powerful.

"Well you have been a hard one to find." The other said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Perro." He said picking her up.

The brunette went to take on the Vasto Lorde but Perro was quicker and released a huge blast of cero. He produced a garganta and stepped through. He laid her down and felt her face with his hands and he looked down at her with curiosity.

"You are inu." He stated.

"Hai. You are an Arrancar." She said in retort.

"I was inu before. Go before the family shrine and say hello to Kazuo." He muttered.

"Kazuo?" she asked shocked.

"I am Perro." He growled.

"Why?" she asked shocked.

"It does not matter. That damn shinigami will not have anything!" he growled loudly.

He went to leave and she grabbed his arm. He looked down at the onna who looked like his mother from his inu life. She was very pretty and he remembered she had been sired by Yuuta. He looked away and she made a small noise.

"I am not your brother anymore onna. I have his memories but I am not he but his family will not suffer because of a shinigami." He said producing a garganta and leaving.

She looked around and she was near the Western palace. She was so exhausted and she had not eaten properly in weeks. She walked to the grounds and saved her yoki. She was met immediately with her jii-chan and he looked shocked.

"Yuzuna?" he asked.

"Hai jii-chan. They faked my death. I am so tired, cam you take me home?" she asked.

"Hai." He said picking her up.

Sesshomaru held her and she snuggled against his chest. He looked down at his beautiful grand pup and brought her into his study. He laid her on pillows and he had Jaken called on. He sent the imp to make phone calls and he then picked up the phone and dialed. Yuudai picked up the phone and Sesshomaru commanded the younger male to the palace. Yuudai wasted no time when his lord called and he made it there within ten minutes. Yuudai walked in and on the floor pillows was his baby sister.

"Yuzuna?" he asked shocked.

"Hai. I was not dead Yuudai." She said bleary eyed.

"My sweet girl! Did they hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I need some meat but I am pregnant with Jyuushiro's baby." She said.

He pulled her up into a hug and actually cried softly. Lord Sesshomaru had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on but this scene was beautiful. He had always liked and respected the former general and he saw how he looked at his grand pup. Yuzuna stood up and she took her brother's hands and ported them to his castle. She went to her room and went to fall upon the bed when she heard shrieking laughter of a little boy. Ken'ichi ran in and grinned at his sister who should have been his little sister but he was being chased by Nori.

"Boys! Outside!" Yuudai called.

"Hai chichi!" Ken'ichi called and took off.

"That is…what the…when?" she stammered.

"Hikari." He said smiling.

"Oh my." She said sitting.

"Hai. That is your now younger brother." He laughed.

"Yuudai, how are you and haha getting along?" she asked.

"We are best friends like always why?" he asked.

"Where is Ise?" she asked.

"I disavowed her. We did not have any pups together." He said looking away.

"I hated her anyways Yuudai." She said smiling.

"Why did you not say something?" he demanded.

"It was not my life. I had no right to tell you who to love. I would have preferred you with haha." She said lying down.

"Yuzuna, I know you are my sister but I have loved you the second I saw you. I saw you and I would have fought our chichi for you. I know he loved you as much but you have always been my little girl." He stated.

"I know." She smiled.

"Get some sleep. I will get your haha here." He said kissing her crescent moon.

"Thanks Yuudai." She said closing here eyes.

He moved to the phone in his room and he was shaking. In a matter of a few days; he had his girl and boy back. He called Asuna and she answered. He could hear her voice and within thirty seconds she had ported to his side. She had Jyuushiro with her and she immediately showed the white haired shinigami where she was. She came back in Yuudai's room and he looked up at her. He had kept his same room from his childhood and she was filled with memories. She looked back at him and they just stared at the other. She moved closer and for the moment the outside world did not seem to matter. She held his cheeks in her palms and his grey eyes were smoldering.

"I cannot keep this up chuusin." He whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Not being with you." He replied.

She closed her eyes for a moment and Yuudai lifted her thin tank top up and began kissing her belly. Her hands rested on his head and she sighed in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began scorching her belly with his lips. A knock on the door interrupted and she straightened her clothes. Her heart beat was thudding against her chest and she heard it easily. Ken'ichi bounced in and Nori was panting.

"What have you two been doing?" Asuna asked.

"Ken'ichi did it!" Nori said in accusation.

"Did what?" Yuudai asked.

"Did not!" Ken'ichi snapped.

"What?" Asuna asked exasperated.

"Jii-chan's fountain don't work so good now." Ken'ichi said sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Asuna asked suppressing the need to laugh.

"Well I changed and decided to take a bath. Well Nori jumped in too and we sort of tussled and it was fun. We knocked over the statue." The silver inu boy said grimacing.

"Kamis. That fountain was his memorial to his sire." Asuna said sighing.

"I didn't mean it haha." Ken'ichi whined.

"I will have it repaired. I think it would be prudent to tell jii-chan the truth and tell him how sorry you are." Asuna said raising a brow.

"Okay but honest it was an accident." He said looking nervous.

She smiled and she hugged Yuudai. Asuna bowed to him and mouthed the word soon. She hugged her boys and she ported out. Yuudai narrowed his grey eyes and he made a decision; he had his pups back, why not his rightful mate? He tackled the boys who shrieked in glee as he tickled them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was pacing and she stared at the inu shinigami that was Shihoin Juria. She continued to pace and the other onna sighed.

"What?" Juria asked.

"You know of this Aizen?" Asuna asked.

"Some. I do not know him personally. Look I am sorry I never told you the truth okay? I am a Tengu and I am a shinigami. I lost you in your first life and you were only a year old and I could not handle it." She sighed.

"So you did exactly what Kaito did and you got mad at him?" she asked.

"Hai I did. You were my daughter at one time and damnit it all I was supposed to look out for you. I did not do a very good job as you turned out too much like me anyways." She sighed.

"I still look like you." Asuna observed.

"Hai. I have no idea what this Aizen fellow wants or thinks. I know I will fight him if necessary. I do know the little snake Gin though." She said sneering.

"What would he want with Yuzuna? Does my theory sound credible?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. He wants power and a powerful army is good." She stated.

"Okay. I am so tired lately." She stated sitting down.

"You and Yuudai are getting close again." She said.

"Hai." Asuna nodded rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"What of your mates?" Juria asked sitting beside her.

"I see them but with this modern era our lives are busier then. Naraku most of all." She said shrugging.

"Kurosaki Ichigo may become a problem my sweet." She said hugging her.

"How so?" Asuna asked.

"He is a good sort but he has a tremendous jealous nature in him." Juria said staring straight ahead.

"I will deal. I rutted the Arrancar named Grimmjow. Damn bastard had my beast in control." She snapped.

"The one you thought killed Yuzuna?" she asked.

"Hai. Got him though. I made him slow down and do it right." She said smirking.

"Careful Asuna. You can still get pregnant you know." She said shaking her arm.

"No worries." The inu princess laughed.

"I am foreseeing some old issues my darling. Mizuki has suffered some horrid things and she never told you." Juria stated standing.

"What? Tell me!" Asuna said in a growl.

"Kazuo had raped her and that is why he committed suicide. She had gotten pregnant and aborted the baby herself. She did not want you hating him and she blamed herself." She stated in a low tone.

Asuna's chest heaved and bitter anger tore through her. Somehow that particular time in their lives would never be better. She stood and she was shaking. She ported to Tokyo and knocked on Mizuki's door. She began pounding until Karu opened it. She burst in and Mizuki came to her bedroom door and stared bleary eyed at her mother.

"Why did you let me bury him with honors? Why did you suffer for that worthless beast!" she screamed.

"How…did you know?" she asked shocked.

"Tamiko told me finally, why did you not? I would have done something!" she cried.

"What haha? He was already dead. He is paying for his sins believe me. Above anything he was my brother haha. Kaz was my brother." She said wiping away tears.

"You mean he became a deranged demented little fuck! I lost him after Hiroto died and I could not stop it! I tried. I am so sorry I failed you!" she said coming to her and hugging her tightly.

Both onna wept as they held each other. Hatred of her own son tore through her and she knew she could not forgive him as Mizuki had obviously done. She could not forgive the boy who had stolen away Mizuki's happiness at that point. She swore she would rip him apart if she ever saw him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jyuushiro was lying beside Yuzuna and she was awake but enjoying the feel of him. His hand was over her belly protectively and he nuzzled her neck.

"I have missed you." She whispered.

"Hai." He said rolling her to her back.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently for a moment but the emotions of the past several weeks tore through him and he lost his mind. He clutched her desperately and brought forth all forms of passion. Yuzuna was shocked as her sweet, gentle Jyuushiro was acting this wild. He settled between her thighs and she gasped loudly. He had joined with her and it had been one long thrust. He was taking her in a desperate cloud of need and she was moaning harder as he brought out her inu side quickly. He would not give her time to try and rein herself in and he took her harder and faster. She snarled out loudly as her claws extended and her fangs did as well.

"Jyuushiro." She managed in a gravelly tone.

"No! I thought you had died." He whispered in her ear.

"Hurt…will hurt you." She growled.

"No." he groaned.

She could stand it no longer and sank her fangs into his juncture and bit down with force. He came suddenly as she was already in the midst of release. His breathing was rough and he ended up in a coughing fit. She scrambled for a handkerchief and handed it to him. He managed to calm down and he stared at her. She pressed a claw into her wrist and dragged it down. He watched her and she presented it to him.

"Take it in." she commanded softly.

He did not question and pressed his lips to her wrist. Her reddened eyes closed in rapture as he licked at the wound gently. He knew what he was doing because he knew the meaning. He sucked harder and she sank to her knees and began shaking as his actions caused her body into another orgasm. She groaned loudly as he lifted his head. She watched him and he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply again. She realized she had taken him as a mate and she was perfectly fine with it but she pulled away to look at him.

"I will take you as my wife in Soul Society. I cannot loose you. I am not myself without you anymore." He stated softly.

"Jyuushiro." She murmured in happiness.

"Marry me." He said holding her face.

"Hai." She said throwing her arms around him.

They stayed like that and she could feel the strength leave him and they again lay down. She watched his features even out as his soft brown eyes closed. She could not get over how beautiful he was or how good his soul was. She smiled at him and closed her own eyes. Ukitake Jyuushiro was hers and she could not be happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was staring at the water from her porch and she could feel Ichigo behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she covered it with her own.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I found out that one of my oldest twins raped Mizuki." She whispered in anger.

"Asuna!" he said in shock.

"Hai. I am contemplating something." She said trembling.

"What?" he asked.

"Going back and killing him myself." She said as tears fell down her face.

"What? How would that be possible?" he asked shocked.

"I used to do it all the time Ichigo. There is powerful magics in this world." She said staring straight ahead.

"Asuna, he was messed up right?" Ichigo said softly.

"He had gone mad but he had no right to rape his sister! I do not care if he was crazier then a loon. If he was angry at me then he should have faced me and not his younger sister!" she shouted.

"Asuna, he was your son." He stated.

"Was being the operative word. I know him not and apparently I never did. Would you come?" she asked.

"To the past to kill your son?" he asked.

"No not kill him. Make him suffer as he made his sister suffer." She said burying her face in her hands as she cried.

"I can't kill your kid Asuna." He said clenching his teeth.

"Then protect ours unto death." She said rising.

"That I can do." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I killed Sheng. I killed their father." She said staring out.

"Sounds like you have some of your own demons to deal with." He said holding her.

"Jin was Sheng's older brother. Sheng and I got into a terrible fight over Kazuo and I told Kazuo to live full time with his sire. I told him that it was okay to hate me. I wonder if I somehow intervene and save Hiroto…but that would change too much." She said tears falling.

"How come you did not try?" he asked.

"It was too soon. It was too close to the event and changing some things can have such a profound effect on things now. I met Tekeshi in the past and he waited on my for centuries till I was born." She said looking into the water.

"So where is your eldest born son?" Ichigo asked.

"I do not know. Hana found me in Soul Society after I died. Still a child and still innocent." She said wiping her eyes.

"You should go." He stated.

"I need you Ichigo." She said staring at him.

"You mean go back four hundred years?" he asked.

"Hai. We would have to avoid myself but that would be easy." She said thinking.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I do not know. I will know once I get there." She said chest heaving.

She heard Hinata and she moved into their room and picked him up. He was grousing and she offered him her breast. She sat on the patio and looked out.

"Would the Yamamoto clan look out for lil man here?" he asked.

"Hai. Teru thinks the world of Hinata. He says that you make pretty boys." She said smiling softly.

"Yeah well as long as he remembers whose son this is." Ichigo said scowling.

She finished feeding him and she went to her room and produced the amulet. She opened the gate and went to the Seireitei. She brought Hinata to Teru's office. He was sitting reading reports and he looked up. He smiled widely and she laid her baby into his arms.

"I have a personal mission and I will be out of pocket. I am sorry and it cannot be helped." She said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Gone." She said walking away.

"Asuna, Kamis damnit onna! Answer a question." He growled.

"I am taking care of my pups Teru! I somehow missed something huge and my pups suffered for it!" she snarled.

"Okay thank you." He said calmer.

She walked out and produced a gate. Asuna walked through it and Ichigo was at their home and he was staring at Tamiko in her true form.

"She's a shinigami!" he accused.

"She is a shinigami Ichigo." Asuna said.

"Are you ready my girl?" she asked.

"Where are you sending me Juria?" she asked.

"Right before the attack that took the pups Asuna; Ichigo take your shinigami form. This will be bad Asuna. The carnage was terrible." She said softly.

Asuna nodded and she saw Ichigo separate from his body using his badge. She sighed and nodded as the portal appeared. Ichigo followed Asuna through the portal and he seemed weary. She looked around and she was glad she was wearing hakama and a tank top at least. She held out her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. Ichigo pulled Zengetsu and they walked along. His mouth was open as he took in the Summer Palace at Shenyang. She began running and she burst into the nursery and saw the kumo after her pups. She lifted her fang and released a very concentrated Supaida Nami. The female kumo was cut in half and Kazuo stared at his mother and Hiroto stared too. Their eyes were wide as if they did not recognize her.

"Go!" she yelled.

"Haha?" Hiroto asked.

"I said go my sons! Now go now!" she screamed.

"Haha?" Kazuo tried to ask.

"Do not question me! Go boys! Get to your chichi now!" she snarled.

Ichigo was killing kumo and he was overwhelmed in the blood. Asuna turned her head at actually seeing Hana dead. She began vomiting and Hiroto tried to drag her as well.

"No! Go!" she snarled.

They refused to leave her and she looked back at Ichigo. He nodded for her to go and she took their hands as they screamed for Hana. She held onto the twins with all her might and she ported them out. They appeared in He Gang and they stared at her shocked. Ichigawa ran in and took in her clothes and her hair.

"My lady?" he asked shocked.

"Hide the boys now! Hana is dead and I need to retrieve her body." She said shaking.

"My lady what are you wearing?" Ichigawa asked.

"Where did you get that fang and how did you do that?" Hiroto asked amazed.

"Haha, you are weeping." Kazuo stated gently.

"You two can port. Get your asses to the West now! Go and do not look back! Do you understand?" she growled.

They nodded and she stood. She extended her hand and the fang disappeared in her yoki and they all dropped their jaws. She heard shouts and she knew exactly what was coming. Several kumo burst in and she went to her knee and released the Supaida Nami fully and the kumo disengrated in the yoki.

"You are not haha." Hiroto said in shock.

"I am your haha. Go now." She commanded.

She looked up and Sheng was there and very much in awe and shock. She ignored him and grew furious with the twins. She grabbed them and ported them quickly. She shoved them into the nursery and produced a barrier. She quickly ported back to Ichigo and she produced her whip and began cutting up and decapitating kumo left and right. Ichigo had seen her fight but not like this and not with all her yoki powers. She lifted up a large kumo male and threw him with a wave of her hand. The battle was waning and Asuna staggered over to Hana. Ichigo removed his haori and covered her in it. He watched her sob beside her daughter's body and Sheng came in with his katana drawn and he saw her and the strange looking ningen boy. She looked up and stared at her former mate.

"Asuna?" he whispered.

"I did not get here in time." She whispered back.

"Hana." He whispered coming over.

"Sheng, do not look." She said looking away.

"Hana." Sheng whispered as tears fell.

"Korea was attacked as well. I have to go Sheng. I am sorry." She said stepping back.

"When are you from?" he demanded looking up.

"Not this era." She stated

"You saved the boys." He said softly.

"I had to try. I have to go." She said moving away.

"Who are you?" Sheng asked Ichigo.

"He is a shinigami and my mate. Leave him alone." Asuna said flatly.

"A ningen?" Sheng asked shocked.

"Hai a ningen." She said readying to port.

"Where are you in this era?" Sheng demanded.

"Loosing my mind. I am in the Western Palace holding the bodies of Ayana, Ken'ichi, and Nori." She said without emotion.

"I am sorry. Go." Sheng said softly.

"She is in Soul Society and she is happy Sheng. I think she has seen Tekeshi." She said.

"Soul Society?" he asked.

"The Netherworld. I have to go now." She said drifting away.

"Why did you come back?" he asked.

"Because a great crime takes place and I will not have it. Hide the boys away because this was not supposed to happen. Go somewhere far away." She stated.

"You are asking me to take our sons away?" he asked.

"Hai! This will save you and me a lot of hatred Sheng and they can hate me but they will not be dead!" she said in anger.

"I understand." He said.

"Okay. I am sorry for everything. I am sorry I could not remain true to you." She said walking away.

"That fang?" he asked intrigued.

She held out her hand and produced her fang. Sheng's blue eyes widened and she lifted it up.

"Konkisaiga." She stated.

"Kamis Asuna. That technique, what was that?" he asked.

She flung the Supaida nami and his face held awe. Sheng stared at her and she bowed.

"I lived several times before and it turns out I was a spideress in one. Goodbye Sheng." Asuna said taking Ichigo's hand.

"Asuna wait." He said moving forward.

Sheng jerked her forward and kissed her deeply. She was shocked and Ichigo almost came undone. She pulled back and stared at Sheng's boldness.

"Listen pal keep your fucking hands off of her!" Ichigo said as his reiatsu flared.

"Listen boy…I will do whatever I want." Sheng said raising a brow.

"Now Ichigo." She said pulling him.

"Listen you presumptuous bastard, I said keep your fucking hands off of her!" Ichigo said furiously.

"Ichigo enough! I bore him twin sons." Asuna said in annoyance.

"You bore me a son too Asuna. Fuck you bastard!" Ichigo said walking away.

"Nice boy there Asuna." He said sarcastically.

"Do not start Sheng. Bury my daughter." She said walking away.

She grabbed Ichigo and she ported them to Qinghai. She masked their auras and she went to the library. She began rifling through scrolls and books of the era.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"West Qinghai." She stated.

"Damn this place is amazing!" he said shocked.

"I wonder how Mingli is." She said distantly.

"Who's Mingli?" he asked raising a brow.

"A very good friend. You wish to see a tiger youkai?" she asked.

"Yeah that would be cool!" he said smirking.

She took his hand and they ported to Lhasa. She spied the tigers and she moved with stealth. She had not seen Mingli in more than two centuries as their lives had become so incredibly busy. She saw him and her heart hammered in her chest. Ichigo watched as well and she kept her emotions neutral as the Bengal lord laughed with one of his brothers.

"That is Lord Mingli. He is the Lord of Bengal tigers. My sire killed his sire right after I had Ayana." She whispered.

"You two were friends?" he asked.

"Hai. I liked Chao a lot. He was a good man, a good father. Mingli was a very good person." She whispered.

"Cool." Ichigo grinned.

Mingli was looking around and she made sure they were not seen. Wild neko had amazing senses and she had a feeling he felt her. She motioned for Ichigo to take her hand and they ported to Hong Kong. Ichigo looked around and he smiled.

"This was your place too?" he asked.

"Hai. I ruled Hong Kong remember; long before the British." She laughed.

They went to the master chambers and they lay down. She waited for him to fall asleep and she ported back to Lhasa. She moved in stealth and she wanted to see Mingli again. She jumped up into the eaves and moved along. She found him in his rooms and he was getting undressed and her heart constricted. Centuries later and the tiger lord still managed to make her heart pound. He looked tired and he fell upon his bed and passed out. She inched closer and stared down at his face. His subtle striping was barely discernable in the moonlight. She leaned down and watched his face and his nose twitched.

"Li." She whispered.

He groaned softly and he rolled over. She saw his tail and she gave up her fight. She began rubbing his sensitive spot and he came awake. He groaned loudly as she worked the spot expertly.

"Princess?" he groaned out.

"Hai." She said softly.

"Gods, I was just dreaming about you." He moaned out.

"I have been following you half the day." She whispered in his ear.

"Why not come out?" he said breathing hard.

She sucked on a male nipple and he growled out loudly. Her hands roamed over his belly and his back as her lips worked their way down.

"Princess! Gods yes!" he snarled out.

She thrilled at his words and she wanted to feel him inside of her. She sat back and lost her tank top and hakama. He stared at her chest and fingered the lace.

"What is that?" he asked in a husky voice.

"A breast binding is all. You like it?" she asked.

"Yes." He grinned.

She unhooked it and threw it away. She lied facing him and he kissed her softly. She reached up and felt his hair. Asuna was immersed in the tiger lord and she kissed him hard. He pushed her back as she undid his knot in his ku. She wrapped her hand around his member and he groaned loudly. Li opened her thighs and pushed into her. She immediately clawed his back as he stretched her.

"Gods Princess!" he snarled out as he pushed in deeper.

Her eyes were open wide as he pulled back and she gasped out in ecstasy. They fell into a delicious rhythm that had her snarling as much as him. They were moving hard against the other and Asuna ended up hooking a leg over his arm. Li was enveloped in the amazing feeling of being with her and he felt his yoki being pulled on. He buried his nose into her juncture and moaned out loudly as she continued to channel his heat. Their bodies were moving in blinding passion and she was arching underneath him. She could not remember exactly what was happening in her life but he would figure it out soon enough. Asuna was rasping Li's name over and over as she met his thrusts. His fangs were at her throat as he kissed and nipped her juncture. She began massaging his sensitive spot above his tail again. He snarled out and took her juncture into his mouth. Since her awakening her skin was perfectly clear of scars and she did not care. She closed her eyes and used her kinetic yoki and he lost it. He sank his fangs into her neck and she came hard and she jerked his head to the side and sank her own fangs into his throat. His strangled purr was loud as he roared out as he collapsed on her. Mingli's eyes were red as he stared down at her. She had the most satisfied grin on her face and it dawned on him what happened. He was normally very good at pulling back and he had not controlled his beast whatsoever. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and sighed.

"Princess this is not you." He murmured gently.

"Really? I would know me Mingli. Kamis you feel wonderful. Roll us." She commanded.

He did as she asked and she began moving against him again and the look of rapture on her face made him dizzy with feeling. He had a rough day with neighboring states and this was a treat in his opinion. His hands cupped her breasts and he ended up groaning loudly as she worked his body perfectly. It was always good with her but this was beyond his imagination. They ended up making love most of the night and he finally passed out in utter exhaustion. She was gone by the time he woke up and he found a note in her elegant hand. It simply stated; I love you. He wore a grin the next day and wished she could have stayed but this was memorable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She ended playing cloak and dagger avoiding herself and she showed Ichigo all of her old haunts. He was amazed and they were laying in a field staring at each other. She was laughing as she watched him. She was light hearted at the moment and Ichigo did not think he had ever seen her this beautiful. She sat up suddenly when she felt an aura.

"A shinigami." She whispered.

"You never sensed them in the past?" he asked her.

"I never paid attention. My opinion of ningens at this point is not that high." She said honestly.

"Okay but you are now tied to one." He said raising a brow.

"Who I love dearly and has the best ass I have ever seen." She said playfully.

He turned red and she moved silently to spy the shinigami. Her mouth dropped open when she saw it and Ichigo had to keep his mouth shut. There stood Kurosaki Isshin in full captain's uniform.

"Son of a bitch!" Ichigo said surprised.

"Come away." Asuna said dragging him.

"He was a fucking shinigami? He was a captain?" he asked shocked.

"I suppose so. That is quite interesting." She said smirking.

"Asshole!" Ichigo growled.

Asuna dragged her young mate behind her and they felt more shinigami. She narrowed her eyes and she pulled Ichigo close and jumped up into a tree. She watched the shinigami captains and she noticed a blonde captain she had never seen before. Ichigo hissed softly and she looked at him.

"He is one of the Vizards!" he said with widened eyes.

"There is Aizen!" Asuna growled.

"I say we kick his fucking ass!" Ichigo hissed.

"No. I will." She said jumping down.

She casually walked into the small group of shinigami and they all stared at the inu youkai.

"What are shinigami doing in Western lands? Perhaps you are looking for hollows?" she asked.

"How does a youkai know any of this?" The blonde asked.

"I know a lot shinigami. I also know Captain General Yamamoto. You there." She said narrowing her eyes at a very young Aizen.

He stared at her with his intelligent face. He pointed to himself and he shrugged. She moved faster then flash steps and she punched him squarely in the face. He fell backwards on his back and she snarled at the young shinigami. They all stared at her as if she was insane and she stared at the blonde.

"Watch him." She said under her breath and left.

Ichigo was pleased to no end seeing the bastard lay out but he wished he had done it. She was leaving when she was grabbed by the blonde shinigami.

"What makes you say that?' he said under his breath.

"You suspect as well. He is not what he appears. Take care." She said porting away.

She appeared next to Ichigo and they ported away to Shomyo Falls and he gasped. She smiled softly as she saw his reactions. He came close to her and lifted her chin and began kissing her. She responded with intensity and she began making him loose his black haori and hakama. She ended up with her back against a boulder as they made intense love. They had no idea they were being watched by the same blonde shinigami. The poor captain was in a state as he hid behind a tree. He heard the onna cry out and he clenched his teeth shut. He had intended to question her about Aizen Sosuke but he ended up watching like a pervert. Shinji knew she was inu so he knew to keep quiet.

Ichigo ended up moving further down the river to look for fish and she was sunning herself on the rock. She looked over at the tree the shinigami was hiding behind.

"Did you enjoy watching? I would have minded when I was younger but I find myself excited that you did watch." She stated amused.

"I am sorry. I do apologize." She heard from the tree.

"Come speak your mind please." She said more amused.

"Are you covered?" he called.

"Should I be?" she called back.

"I am embarrassed enough onna." He said in a hushed tone.

She used Ichigo's haori and covered up and he came out. His face was red and he bowed.

"You are a silver inu." He remarked.

"Very good." She said laughing.

"Help me out please." He said biting his lips.

"I am Lady Asuna. Lord Sesshomaru is my sire and you stand within his lands. I am his heir and the princess of the West." She said smiling.

"Hirako Shinji." He said bowing again.

"By your coat you are Captain Hirako Shinji of the Fifth Squad of the Gotei Thirteen." She said raising a brow.

"Hai." He nodded.

"I sense malice in the young shinigami. He is not to be trusted. I am a telepath of some strength and he radiates evil." She said bluntly.

"I see. I had similar feelings. He just came from the Shinigami Academy and I asked for him in my squad to keep an eye on him." He said.

"Then keep an eye on him and watch out for yourself." She remarked.

"How do you know about Soul Society?" he asked.

"Kaito is a particular friend." She murmured.

"I see. You are well connected even if it is an area I am not allowed to go. I am pleased to meet you Lady Asuna." He said bowing.

"Did you enjoy what you saw?" she asked.

"I um." He said turning red again.

"By your red face and scenting your arousal then I would say hai." She said smiling.

He said nothing and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his ear.

"Make sure we meet in the future. Goodbye Captain Hirako." She said smirking.

He stepped back red and shunpoed away. She looked over and saw Tamiko and she sighed.

"I have no idea why you use that guise if you now know that I know Juria." Asuna stated.

"Oh alright." She said changing.

"Thank you. I have no idea why you lied so much. Why not tell me that I was your pup at one time? Hell it makes sense now that Yasu acted like a nut." She said staring at her Tengu.

"Damn old man, he needs to keep his mouth shut!" she growled.

"Well I suppose I should return. What am I going to find?" Asuna asked.

"Surprising very little has changed. Sheng is alive and so are the twins. They do not deal with you all so that has changed drastically but things are still bad with the Arrancar and Aizen." She said pacing.

"What of Mizuki?" she asked.

"It was not Kazuo that got her but Kazuo is by no means innocent in his feelings for his sister." She said.

"Damn. Well they are adults now and she can beat him to a pulp if he makes a move. Ah there is Ichigo." She said smiling.

"Hello." He said bowing.

"Hello Kurosaki Ichigo." She said smiling.

"There is the portal. I have a date so to speak. Yasu is bringing a picnic and we are eating under the stars." She said lightly.

"Are you two still?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Oh hai. I do as often as I can. I have never not loved Hanori." She laughed.

"You took Touga as a lover as well." She stated at her.

"Shinigami Asuna remember? Touga was not my descendent anymore. I am a Shihoin." She said lightly.

"What about Guang?" she snapped.

"What about him my dear? You and I are more alike then you would care to admit." She laughed as she disappeared.

Ichigo just stared and Asuna wrapped his haori around herself. They walked through the portal and they appeared in their house. It was quiet and quite peaceful. She proceeded to take a long shower and get in the bed next to her shinigami mate. The vomiting started not long after. She was retching violently into the toilet and Ichigo was still sleeping. She closed her eyes and sighed. She ported to Yamasaki Hospital and found Nobu working in his office.

"Say one word to admonish me and I will hit you." She growled.

"Come here!" he said sighing.

She came over and pressed his ear to her belly and looked up.

"Well she is a tiger and I know Quon is dead. What have you been doing?" he demanded.

"I went to the past to stop a travesty and I sort of ran into Mingli." She said sighing.

"Oh you ran into him several times Asuna." Nobu said sarcastically.

"Shut up kumo!" she growled.

"Shit Asuna! You have a terrible time almost every birth I have seen. You should know better onna!" he growled.

"Well it is my body." She said looking away.

"You know what you have been running around and you forget who we are." He snapped.

"I have not forgotten!" she yelled.

"Oh my little warrior." He said standing and grabbing her.

He pressed her up against the door and pulled her down into a hungry kiss and she gasped. Her mind wandered to many scenarios and Nobu produced his shoki cloud. He intended to make her remember her kumo self and bring her into some sense. She ended up hoarse and unable to walk after her healer mate got through with her. She was in his bed and his arms when morning broke. She sighed and realized that the males in her life were fixing to give her hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She knew things had happened because she had memories but she knew that it had changed somehow. She got up and looked out the window of her bedroom and wondered what the hell had happened. She moved to the phone and dialed her mother's cell phone and Asuna picked up.

"Hello?" Asuna asked.

"Haha, I remember one way and now I know that is not real." She said confused.

"I went back Mizuki. I could not allow what happened to happen. I changed some major things but Kazuo and Hiroto are alive and I know it was said they were dead." Her mother explained.

"I am glad. I am glad he is alive." She whispered.

"I am as well. Can you try and find Lord Mingli for me?" she asked.

"Haha, he is dead. He was killed during the Communist takeover of China." She said softly.

"I was not aware. Thank you my darling. We will search out the twins later. Get some rest." Asuna said as she seemed unfazed.

They both hung up and Asuna was shaking. She had not thought to think and Li was dead. She was suddenly sick again and ran to the bathroom and threw up till she dry heaved. Surely some of his family still lived. She would have to go to Lhasa and find out. She could not allow him not to know that she had finally fulfilled her promise. She groaned and went back to bed and tried to sleep but began going through scenarios in her head. She would go back again if necessary.


	21. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

In Search of the Elusive Bengal

Asuna was checking on all matters that pertained to her life and her family. Surprisingly things were pretty much the same but Mizuki had confessed that Kazuo had turned into an Arrancar named Perro but Mizuki had said that the Ulquiorra had never heard of such an entity now. Asuna sighed in relief and wondered about Grimmjow. That beast was arrogant and had a blood lust unlike anything she had ever seen. Naraku, Ishin, and Nobu had all confronted her on the pregnancy and Naraku had gotten a hold of her and had marked her viciously. It seemed her mates were reasserting themselves in her life and she was stretched thin yet again. She happened to be in Sendai with Hinata and feeding him as she read histories. Sheng and the boys had passed into time but she knew her old mate. The wars with Panyu had never taken place even though she remembered. Chen had never died either as a result and that shocked her to her core. Ichigo was having temper tantrums about her staying amongst her other mates and she was ignoring him at the moment. She intended to give Isshin and Ichigo Hinata for the weekend. She was uncomfortable as she had a hard time keeping down food. She stood up and stretched and put Hinata on the floor to play. Her Ishin came in and smiled at her. She smiled in return and he stepped over to her.

"Hello inu." He said looking down at her.

"Hello my Lord Ishin." She said grinning.

He gathered her to him and consumed her completely until they heard clearing of a throat. They turned and Naraku watched amused.

"Save some for me Ishin." He stated.

Ishin stepped aside and Naraku lifted her chin. She saw much in his mahogany eyes and expertly brought her to her knees literally as he kissed her into submission. He pulled away slowly and stared into her eyes.

"Remember who your master is." He whispered.

She nodded dumbly and he began whistling as he walked along. She stared back at him and lust ripped through her. His hair had been shortened to his shoulders and he wore tailored clothing well. Naraku was wearing a pair of dark jeans, white button down, and a casual sport coat and she was salivating. She growled and Ishin laughed.

"I tell you what. You go give him pay back and I will get your tail later." The funnel web snickered.

"Hai." She mumbled.

She followed Naraku and she ended up pinning him against the wall near their chambers. His face held a dare and she scented his neck.

"There is my inu I love." He growled.

"You are my master?" she asked.

"Hai. I always have been. There we are." He said lifting her skirt.

Her eyes widened as he worked her clit right there. She whimpered as he touched her and slipped a finger into her.

"I want you to scream my little inu. I want you to loose your mind. Does your little ningen lover take you as you need? Does he understand he has to take and make you surrender?" Naraku asked as his tongue licked along her ear.

"Kamis Naraku!" she nearly screamed as her body convulsed.

"That is very good my koi." He said pulling her into the room.

He shoved her onto the body and hiked up the skirt of her sundress and moved her panties out of the way. He tasted her release and groaned. She was moaning again and he growled harder. He truly did not care at this point who was her lover as he knew her as no other could, not even Ishin. He flipped her over and took her hard until she did scream. He smirked an evil grin and knew the grown pups would turn red. He was quite pleased with himself and she was breathing hard as he slipped from the bed and proceeded to dress slowly.

"You look gorgeous all sated and glowing from my possession of you." He said in his silky voice.

"Hai." She said sleepily.

"I have business in Korea but I shall come back and we shall see if we can make you scream louder." He said sauntering away.

Her hanyou mate had become quite sure of himself and quite suave. She lusted over powerful males and he knew it. He was gorgeous and so very good at making her weak. She was sleeping lightly when Ayana came in and plopped down beside her.

"Um haha?" she asked.

"Uh huh?" Asuna mumbled.

"Uncle Naraku is acting like his old self." She said grinning.

"Uh huh." Her mother muttered.

"Well you asked me to see if the brothers of Mingli lived and I found three still alive." She said smirking.

"Good." She said trying to wake up.

"Chichi got a hold of you yet?" she asked snickering.

"No. Kamis they are going to make me too tired." She said struggling to sit up.

"Well here is their information. I need to feed Hoshi." She said getting up.

"How is your shinigami?" she asked.

"Kamis haha! I am so happy! I was happy with Yasunari but I am whole now. I love our baby and I love him!" she said grinning.

"Good." She said rising.

"Mizuki is happy with Byakuya and Karu." Ayana observed.

"Hai. It works for her. Do me a favor avoid the Kenpachi fellow." Asuna said dressing in jeans and a light blue button down.

She began brushing out her silver hair and Ayana nodded. Her kumo daughter slipped away and she was happy. She touched her belly and she somehow was perfectly okay with having Li's cub. She went to the common area and plucked Hinata up from the floor and Ishin's care. He looked at the boy affectionately and she smiled.

"You remembering ours little?" she asked.

"Hai. They are all grown now and they turned out so good. Osami is still running around single and causing havoc." He said sighing.

"He is like his namesake." Asuna grinned.

"Hai. Your brother is something else." Ishin laughed.

"Hai. I am taking Hinata to Ichigo." She stated.

"You know you could have told us the truth. I would have been okay Asuna. I hate you think you have to hide who you are." He said raising an ebony brow.

"I am sorry Ishin. I should know by now." She sighed.

"Get him to his sire." He said smiling.

She bowed and ported away. She was in her beach house and Ichigo had his homework spread out on the coffee table.

"Hello Ichigo." She said softly.

"Oh hey! Come here big boy." Ichigo said as Asuna put him on the floor.

Hinata crawled over to his sire, squealing the whole time. Ichigo picked him up and hugged him tightly. He sat him beside him and he went back to his work.

"Have you eaten?" she asked.

"Naw. I haven't had time." He remarked.

"I am sorry I have been gone so much." She said as she pulled out some food and popped it in the microwave.

"It's really no big deal. School has been a bitch!" he groused.

"Well that should be your focus." She stated as she took out the bowl of seasoned noodles.

She handed the food to Ichigo and a pair of chop sticks and he began eating. She watched contented and she smiled at her son trying to pull on his sire's tee shirt. She sensed an aura and she jumped up. She ran outside quickly and she saw Grimmjow. He smirked and she sighed.

"Not now Arrancar. I am unable to fight right now." She said raising a brow.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because I am newly pregnant and I refuse to put my babe in danger." She stated.

"Ugh! I am itching to kick your ass!" he snapped.

"Well I am sorry." She said crossing her arms.

It was hilarious to her that this creature only wanted to fight or rut. She shook her head and began walking away. He came right up behind her and scented her neck deeply.

"I would recognize another big neko! What the fuck did you tangle with?" he demanded.

"A very old and very dear friend. You do realize that there is a full world of youkai that are in part animal?" she asked.

"Why should I care?" he asked.

"Grimmjow, I suspect you were in fact not ningen but possibly youkai. I have come to find out that even youkai souls can become hollows. It seems to me that most of the Arrancar must be former youkai." She said.

"What kind would I be?" he asked gruffly.

"A big cat. I was mated to a silver tiger at one time. He died in the same battle as me. I also have three cubs, a son and twin daughters." She said looking at him closely.

Grimmjow was handsome in a very rugged and wild way. He was very rough around the edges and oozed violence and sex. She looked away and sighed.

"Whose brat is this one?" he demanded.

"His name was Mingli and he was a Bengal tiger." She stated gently.

"So what kind of onna are you?" he growled out.

"I ruled vast amounts of land awhile ago. My eldest son was the emperor of China at one time. I was a lord and I kept more than one mate. Males did it all the time back then and so did I." she shrugged.

"How long you've been alive?" he asked in a curious tone.

"More than four centuries. I was in Soul Society for one century but a Kami brought me back." She shrugged.

"Huh. Well I guess I've got to bust up your little boy toy!" he snickered.

"Leave him alone. He has finals this week." She said amused.

"Bitch!" he snapped walking away.

"You state the obvious Arrancar!" she shouted in a mirthful tone.

He made an obscene gesture and he produced a garganta and left. She was right and he did have a skewed sense of honor. Asuna was curious who he had been and figured it was better not to know. She sighed and walked back to the house. Hinata was stacking blocks and Ichigo was still engrossed in books and his bowl sat on the table finished.

"I love you." She said softly.

"Yeah me too." He said without looking up.

She was happy that he was pursuing his studies like he did battle and she took the baby with her to the deck and she settled to watch the ocean. Memories of Yuudai, Osamu, and her frolicking on a beach in the West crossed her mind and she smiled. She pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket with the information about Li's remaining family. She saw the name Feng and she smiled softly in remembrance of the younger brother of Mingli. There was a phone number for him in Lhasa and she picked up her cell phone and dialed. She heard it ring and a familiar voice answered.

"Chai here." He answered.

"Feng?" she asked.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Lady Asuna from your past my friend." She stated.

"Good Gods! How are you? I thought you had died." He stated.

"Are you available for dinner or something?" she inquired.

"Sure! You still in Japan?" he asked.

"I have a home between Tokyo and Karakura Town on the beach. Would you care to come here?" she asked.

"I could port but would I scare any mortals? I know the general area." He stated in his seductive voice.

"If you port discretely then you should be fine. I await you here. Call when you are close." She stated.

"Gotcha." He said nearly purring.

She stood and brought her pup in and set him on the floor to crawl. He squealed and cooed as he crawled along. She went to her room and changed into a black gown that barely covered her breasts and plunged down in a v shape at the waist. There was no back and it came to the floor. She pulled her hair back and she stepped into some heels. She walked out and Ichigo was laid out on the couch with Hinata on his belly. His mouth dropped open and he stared at her.

"Good Kamis! Where're you going? Dinner with the Emperor?" he asked shocked.

"No but with a prince. Do I need to drop Hinata off somewhere?" she asked.

"No, I got him but who're you seeing?" he demanded.

"His name is Chai Feng and he is the younger brother of Lord Mingli whom you saw in the past. I have some business I need to discuss and I planned on eating in Tokyo." She stated.

"Looking like that?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Kamis damn it Ichigo! Hai, I am going like this. Do you have our son or not?" she asked.

"I have him. Don't know why you have to dress like a sex kitten though." He snapped.

"Because it is a formal restaurant and this is formal attire." She said in irritation.

"Yeah well make sure he knows you are more then spoken for." Ichigo growled.

She sighed as her phone rang and she flipped it open.

"Hai?" she answered.

"I am near I think." Feng stated.

"I shall meet you in Karakura Town outside of the high school." She stated.

"Gotcha princess." Feng stated and then hung up.

"Outside of the high school? The guys are gonna see you like that?" Ichigo asked in anger.

"Tell them you have nailed me okay?" she asked in a fury.

"Man oh man." Ichigo growled.

She ported away and she appeared in an alley and she stepped out. She saw Feng and he was as beautiful as ever. His eyes were the same fiery orange and his hair was about his shoulders and his striping was still subtle with black and brown. He took in her appearance and his eyes smoldered.

"You have barely changed." She laughed.

"You look more stunning then last time I saw you and you are showing skin. Damnit woman but you are gorgeous! No wonder Mingli was enthralled to bed you!" he said bluntly.

She rolled her eyes and he took her hand. His kissed her knuckles and he openly admired her. She smiled and he bowed.

"I called Casita's in town and we have reservations. You look good enough to eat." He smirked.

"You are a flirt still." She laughed.

"Why not? Ready?" he asked.

"Hai." She said taking his arm.

He ported them into the city and very near the restaurant in a secluded alley way. They walked in and she noticed a covered deck and she was impressed. They were sat and they were poured water and she waved off the champagne.

"Okay you do not partake?" he asked amused.

"I cannot." She said softly.

"Why did you call me after all this time?" he asked.

"I am pregnant Feng and I got that way when I took a quick trip to the past." She said softly.

"Mingli?" he asked shocked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"When?" he asked in shock.

"Right after the attack against my offspring and before the whore came at Xizang." She said sipping the water.

"Li was still fairly young and had just taken the lordship the year before. You carry his heir?" he asked in complete shock.

"Hai. There was a deal struck if you remember right. Your sister to be Quon's concubine and I was supposed to give him an heir." She said lightly.

"This is amazing. You know he passed away after the Communist takeover right?" he asked.

"I know." She said looking away.

"Look what can I do?" he asked softly.

"First off is a Bengal pregnancy anything like a Byakko?" she asked.

"No!" he laughed.

"Okay. How is it different?" she asked again.

"Well there is no pesky shoki to speak of. I mean you will probably run a higher temp because we are elemental but that is no big deal. Enlai is going to be shocked and so will Huan." He said sipping his champagne.

"Junjie did not make it either?" she asked in sorrow.

"No. It is just us three now. I mean there are still a bunch of us Bengals left just not of the royal family." He stated sighing.

"I am sorry. I miss Li." She stated gently.

"I know he was madly in love with you. Ever since you showed up after Ba died. He was entranced with his princess as he called you." He said smiling.

"How do you hide your tail?" she asked.

"Magics. How do you hide your markings?" he asked smiling.

"Magics." She laughed.

"Well there is a helluva a lot of humans running around now days. There are only a million or so of us youkai left." He said settling back in the chair.

"Hai. I know and it seems odd does it not?" she asked.

"So if you can go back then why not go back and tell Li?" he asked.

"My life is here and I am trying to avoid myself you know." Asuna laughed.

"He would want to know my lady. He would want to know that the woman he had pined away for was giving him a cub." Feng stated.

She sighed and nodded. They ended up having a very good meal of grilled lobster and rice. She was quite full and they parted company. She ported back to her house and she slipped out of the heels. Ichigo was awake and he saw her. She was still immaculate and nothing was out of place and he visibly relaxed. She glared at him and she began stripping out of her dress.

"You looked killer." He said softly.

"Thank you." She said sighing.

Asuna took the dress off completely and Ichigo was watching her every movement. She wore only a black thong and he was rapt. He stood up and Hinata was already asleep. He grabbed her and they ended up falling on the bed kissing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had her head lifted and she stared at herself. She took in a deep breath and looked over at Juria. She was wearing a deep red off the shoulder cashmere sweater and dark wash jeans with black boots. She wanted Li to understand that she was not the same and she nodded to Juria. She watched the portal appear and she entered. She was in Lhasa and she looked around and walked along. She was being stared at by tigers and she walked into the palace. She bowed before a guard who gawked at her.

"Could you please tell your lord that Lady Asuna wishes to speak to him?" she stated softly.

"This way my lady." The Bengal said with undisguised lust.

She followed the Bengal and she was led into the main assembly hall. Li was at a long table chatting away with his brothers. He looked up and his blue eyes widened. He took in her appearance and his mouth dropped open.

"Lord Mingli. I request an audience with you." She stated.

"Yes." He said standing slowly.

He led the way to his den and she followed. He shut the door and he visibly gulped. She smiled and he said nothing.

"You are speechless and I have a good explanation for my appearance." She said.

"Please sit. Would you care for some wine?" he asked.

"No. Water please or tea." She said sitting in a low chair.

"Okay." He said as he called for tea.

He sat opposite of her and he could not stop staring.

"I will come to the point. I am pregnant with your cub." She said bluntly.

"Pardon?" he choked.

"Hai." She said watching.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"I carry your cub." She repeated.

"We only just a couple of days ago." He said confused.

"Li, look at me. Do you really think I am Asuna from this era?" she asked.

"Oh my Gods." He said dumb founded.

"Hai. I am five centuries Li. I came back to take care of an injustice and I had to see you. I thought it right to tell you." She said gently.

"I cannot speak." He said shaking his head.

"If you would like to know; the cub is a girl." Asuna stated.

"You are serious." He said slowly standing.

"Hai Li. Look I have things that are pressing but I figured you would like to know." She said standing.

"The nu zi wear such garb in this future era?" he asked.

"Even less in public." She grinned.

"You look amazing." He said with a dry mouth.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No, I mean you look really amazing." Li said with growing passion.

"What are you thinking Li?" she asked.

"I am in shock. It is not bad mind you but Gods they wear less?" he asked shocked.

"Hai." She laughed.

He stood and came to kneel before her and lifted his hands to hold her face. She turned her head and kissed his open palm and he suppressed a vicious snarl.

"May I?" he asked lifting her sweater.

"Please." She said watching him.

He exposed her belly and pressed his lips to her stomach and he released a deep strum from his chest. His mind was having a time fathoming what she was saying.

"Help me." He growled.

She stood up and pulled the sweater off and she unbuttoned the jeans. Mingli was staring at her lacy underwear and found these modern things quite attractive. He pulled the lace thing down and he sat her on his desk. He boldly opened her thighs and worked himself into her. He was overwhelmed in the idea that she had marked him and he had a right to do this. He released a shuddered breath and groaned into her ear.

"Do you know how much I have wanted this? Do you have any clue how much I have wanted to claim you?" he asked huskily in her ear.

"I knew but my hands were tied. It is different now for me. I am no longer a ruler of lands but of a financial empire it seems. Oh Kamis Li." She cried out as he began moving.

"You came to me and eased my suffering. I fell in love with the second I laid eyes on you. You were truly the most beautiful nu zi. You asked me once to describe what I was experiencing." He stated in a beastly tone.

"Hai, I remember." She gasped.

"I still cannot describe it." He groaned out.

She laid back and he lost it. He leaned over her and licked at her breasts and gently nibbled. He was still the same Li but different then her other lovers. She reacted immediately and he hissed as she arched her back as she came for him. He let himself go and bit his own lips to suppress his roars. He experienced an acutely powerful climax and he laid his golden red head against her chest.

"She is going to be so pretty." He said under his breath.

"She will be a tigress though." She stated lightly.

"I told you about my grandmother. The Bengal are not stupid and will accept a female from such powerful lineage. Asuna, you feel so perfect." He groaned softly.

She smiled as she stared at the ceiling. She had time she knew to stay a few days and now she had to change his future. She would be damned if her baby girl did not know her ba. She closed her eyes and actually fell asleep. Mingli looked up and she was snoring softly. She looked so incredibly angelic in that moment. He knew she could be deadly but she was a sight. He ported them to his bed and wrapped himself around her body. He was still in disbelief that she was giving him a cub. He would have begged one from her at some point. He fell asleep next to her and purred in absolute contentment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna woke slowly and realized she was still in the past. She sat up and she felt auras. She knew she was more attuned now because of the modern era and dealing with Soul Society. Li sat up and touched her shoulder.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I sense shinigami and hollows." She said standing.

"What the hell are those?" he asked.

"Shinigami are death kami so to speak and hollows are spirits of ningen and youkai alike who have moved on into Soul Society." She said dressing in her clothes.

"Soul Society?" he asked.

"The after life Li. There is an afterlife. I have been there and frequently." She said pulling on her boots.

"What how?" he asked.

"I know the head of the Gotei Thirteen. The Thirteen Court Guard Squad." She explained.

"Have you seen Ba?" he asked.

"Actually no but then I was not looking for him Li. It is a huge place." Asuna stated and she extended her hand.

Konkisaiga appeared and his blue eyes widened. He met her eyes and she smiled.

"This is my fang. I have a daughter named Yuzuna who inherits Bakusaiga. This is Konkisaiga." She said tapping the blade.

"How?" he asked in shock.

"No clue. I just know I invoked it once during battle and I have been able to summon it since. I have changed a lot. I have no need to channel my yoki through a weapon. Dress and hurry." She said as he threw on a pein-fu and ku of blue. He slipped on clogs and grabbed his weapon. She ported them to the valley and spied two shinigami fighting a rather nasty hollow. She smiled and Li saw them too. She stepped out and went to her knee and released the Supaida nami from her extended and flexed hand. It hit the hollow squarely and it shrieked. The shinigami turned and saw her and she grinned.

"Come my friends, that is not a Menos Grande!" she said as she neared them.

She looked over at two soul reapers. One was a captain and another a lower level officer. She stared at one that could only be a Kuchiki.

"You are a Kuchiki." She said in surprise.

"How do I know you?" he demanded.

"I know of your family shinigami. Old man Yamamoto is a friend." She said smirking.

"You know the old man?" the other asked surprised.

"I do. Kill that thing will you." Asuna said smiling.

"Urahara dispatch the hollow." The Kuchiki stated.

"Hai Captain Kuchiki." The younger shinigami stated.

Mingli was dumbfounded and he sat and watched his mate converse with low level death gods.

"You have a grandson I believe?" she asked.

"Byakuya. Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am Lady Asuna." She said.

"Kaito's mate." He said suddenly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Well this is interesting. This is Urahara Kisuke and I am Kuchiki Ginrei." He stated bowing.

The elder Kuchiki was very handsome and had a very snobbish air about him. She was curious and decided to delve a little into the past goings on of the Seireitei to garner more on her current life there. They ended back at the Lhasa palace and Asuna was laughing as Urahara hammed it up for the tigresses. Li was next to Asuna on a chaise and his tail was languidly moving. Kuchiki spoke with an elegant tongue and they just listened. Mingli was intrigued and protective and he nuzzled her neck gently.

"You are not eating." He murmured in her ear.

"I get sick to easily right now." She replied.

"Shall I send for my healer?" he asked.

"No. I shall be fine." She said smiling.

"You are both royalty amongst youkai are you not?" Ginrei asked.

"Hai. I am the Western Lands heir and Mingli is the Bengal Lord." She stated.

"So a tiger and an inu. That is odd no?" the elder Kuchiki asked.

"It normally would be but Lady Asuna is my best friend above anything." Li replied.

"Curious. You are also a mainland ruler are you not?" the shinigami captain asked.

"I am." She smiled.

"You inherited your lands from an inu known as Tekeshi correct?" he asked with a knowing glance.

"How would a shinigami know?" she asked leaning forward.

"Apparently like you, I know much." He said.

"Do not play games with me Kuchiki." She growled.

"Soul Society is a big place as you know Lady Asuna. We know of the youkai portion but it is forbidden to those of us not granted permission by Central Forty Six to pass." He stated.

"What do you know of Tekeshi?" she demanded.

"I know his whole family was wiped out." He stated.

Asuna's eyes flashed red and Mingli tried to calm her down. She was furious with the shinigami's presumptuous air and she stood up in anger.

"I did not make Katashi deny his son! I adopted his son by that Shouten she devil as my own because I unknowingly wronged the boy. I went to war to give him back his birthright and you come in here with your superior air? How dare you! Were you there?" she demanded.

"No of course I was not." He said raising a brow.

"Then how dare you make your little snotty judgments about me!" she snapped.

"I am only saying Lady Asuna, you seem to have a knack for causing Soul Society issue." He said bluntly.

"How should that be your concern?" she sneered.

"As a captain I assume that it is a concern of mine." He said raising a brow.

"I am sure you are missed back in Soul Society Captain Kuchiki." She said in a dismissive tone.

"As you wish Lady Asuna." He said standing and then bowing.

Urahara looked sheepish and followed after the shinigami captain and they left. Asuna was boiling mad and she looked at Li. The other tigers left and she gave him her hand.

"I have to go back but I need you to do something." She said.

"Anything for you." He said kissing her palms.

"China proper will fall and a group of ningens will take over. Avoid the communist regime in the twentieth century. Also do not fret if you hear of my death. I am fine." She said kissing him.

"You are telling me I die?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. I will find you but you have to swear to give up your title if need be." Asuna begged.

"Absolutely." He said standing and holding her tightly.

"I have to go Li." She whispered in his ear.

"I know." He whispered back.

"I love you." She stated closing her eyes.

"This is truly the first time I have heard you say it." Mingli stated softly.

"I have for awhile. Okay, I will leave after." She said groaning as cheeks were touching and their hands fisting in their clothes.

"Okay." He murmured.

She appeared later in her era and was determined to find him. Her time was amazing but she intended to speak to Teru about his damn opinionated shinigami. She produced a gate and went through. She walked with purpose to Squad One headquarters and walked right in. He was in a captain's meeting and she paced as she waited. She intended to sucker punch the Mayuri creep when he walked by for fun. The captains filed out and she mouthed later to Byakuya and he looked surprised. She walked up to Mayuri and punched his painted nose. Blood gushed from the wound and she walked on past. Her sons in law snorted in laughter and she walked into Teru's office. She sat down and he looked up in his old man guise.

"First off I hate Kuchiki Ginrei with a passion. Two what do you know of Tekeshi?" she demanded.

"He was your old mate who died in an epic battle with his own son." He shrugged.

"Teru!" she growled.

"Kamis Asuna fine!" he said reverting appearance.

"You are lying. I have been your lover long enough now to know when you lie." She growled loudly.

"He is in Soul Society on the other side. You had circumvented his fate and they did not want you doing it again." He said sighing.

"You know what? I have a mind to fuck up every little thing Kaimei holds dear!" she said hissing.

"Leave the Tomoshibi alone! I swear Hikari bringing back Nori and Ken'ichi landed her in hot water." He snapped.

"You know what I am sick of my loved ones being kept from me! I am tired of you playing games with me!" she said standing.

"I broke rules for you to as well. Onigumo would have become a hollow and then you would never have seen him again." He said in an angry tone.

"So why did you do it? Why?" she snarled.

"Because Asuna you have a knack for making people care for you and against better judgments." He said standing.

"Screw that! I refuse to be ordinary and allow things to be as people think they should be! I make my own rules Teruyoshi." She said with reddened eyes.

"What are you saying Asuna? Because you have guilt that all your mates and lovers should be restored if they died? It does not work that way little girl and it never has. You are and have been a loose cannon for over five thousand years. Your soul has been the bane of Soul Society since Juria sent you into Egypt!" he growled in response.

She took off the amulet and threw it at him. She was furious as she stormed away from him.

"Do not dare walk away!" he yelled.

"Fuck you Yamamoto Genryuusai Teruyoshi!" she yelled back.

He shunpoed in front of her and grabbed her tightly. Her face held extreme anger over the whole affairs of her life and the intense manipulation from the demi Kamis of Soul Society. She spit in his face and he slapped her.

"You think you are above everything and it is high time you understand that not even you are above all the laws of nature." He growled.

"I have been manipulated by one shinigami or another for all of my lives. What makes you think I would not think myself above such rules when you yourself have broken them for me? You broke them because you know that I had been manipulated and you knew it was wrong!" she screamed.

"I grant you that." He sighed.

"You think I should sit back and allow all of you fucking shinigami and shikyo konjou to continue to do it?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"Perhaps not but you and your damn progeny are so blatant in your disregard. Your family is by far the most powerful youkai family in existence. From your arrogant and self serving sire to your ungodly powerful daughter Mizuki." He said in contempt.

"You are an ass and you will stay an ass all alone. Leave me and my self serving family alone." She said as tears sprang to her eyes.

"No, I will not leave you alone. I will not leave that baby alone." He hissed.

"He is Ichigo's son and he is a good father." She said in a quiet fury.

"He is my son and you will not dare take him from me! I consent to that boy being there because I have so much on my plate but I am the one that was there for your pregnancy. Do not threaten me with my child ever again." He said in a very treacherous tone.

She was actually very nervous and he walked her backwards into a wall of the barracks. His reiatsu was flaring dangerously as he fumed. He was furious at her and he would carry through with his threats. He would bring Hinata into Soul Society permanently if need be. He wanted to harm her and love her at the same time. He held her neck firmly and pressed his lips to hers; she made a mewling sound as he forced her lips apart and tasted Asuna. He was desperate to completely consume her and she was fighting a little which made him want her more. He fazed them to his room in his castle and tripped her back onto his bed. He yanked her jeans off of her and threw them away. She stared down at him and his reiatsu was still flaring. Teru pulled her sweater off and took in her feminine curves. He lowered his lips and kissed her all over her stomach and hips. She lifted her head and she was confused and lost in the moment. They had gone from arguing to this. He spread her nether lips with his thumbs and exposed her labia and clit. He gently kissed her sensitive area and she squirmed. He sucked upon her exposed nub and she groaned loudly. He continued to suckle her button of nerves and he then thrust his tongue into her tunnel and she cried out for him. He wanted her surrender; he wanted this powerful onna supplicating to him as he allowed his tongue to tease her core. Her lips quivered and the physical feeling was sublime as he did things with his tongue she had not experienced on such a level. He did not let up and he teased her further by massaging her perineum. Her growling moans made him more determined to see her squirm and he took her clit between his teeth and used the tip of his tongue to massage it.

"Kamis!" she yelled out.

She felt his fingers enter her in both places and she quivered. His tongue and fingers brought her to a soul shattering releasing. Her legs jerked in her massive climax and her claws were longer and her fangs gouging her bottom lip. He slowly pulled back and he maneuvered her to her belly. He pressed himself flush to her body and he moved languidly in her. She was choking back screams as he took her completely. Teru held onto her back and just used on arm to hold himself up so as not to crush her. She felt exposed and totally vulnerable but it felt so good at the same time.

"What do you want from me!" she groaned out.

"Let me love you!" he hissed in her ear.

"Oh Teru, what are you doing?" she asked in a beastly tone.

"Quit fighting it! Surrender." He demanded.

His reiatsu was crackling around them and she accepted it and she did scream. Her trembling walls clutched and released his member or he buried his nose in her silver hair. He thrust once more and she felt him climax as hard as she had. Asuna felt his lips on her neck and she moaned softly as he tasted her juncture. She shuddered in the after effects of their joining.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Hai." She murmured.

"You are angry." He sighed.

"No. I am exhausted. Your reiatsu is overwhelming." She said closing her eyes.

"Sleep then." He said settling beside her.

"Hai." She murmured.

"Do you doubt my feelings for you?" he asked.

"No. I have no doubts." She said drifting.

He held the amulet she had thrown at him and he slipped it back on her. He refused for her to cower away and throw temper tantrums like she normally did. She was used to having her way and in his opinion she caused herself too much misery. He fell asleep next to her and enjoyed having the warmth next to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki was reading an email from one of her associates in Los Angeles and she was about to go the United States herself and kill Danning. He knew too much and his money to back a hostile takeover was staggering. She stood impatiently and growled in supreme irritation. She ported into Ayana's office and her sister was nursing her baby. She smiled happily at her niece Hoshi and Ayana looked up.

"What is up?" she asked.

"I am going to the United States and dealing with Danning myself. This pig needs a lesson and I am delivering it." Mizuki snapped.

"Shall I make the jet ready?" she asked.

"Hai. Make sure our properties are secure and get Bihua to make sure of it." She said leaving.

Ayana had picked up the phone and dialed the airport. She had the jet readied for her sister and she waited for Karu's tirade to start. She sighed and shook her head as Mizuki was in for a time.

Mizuki was packing her things and Karu stormed in. He was severely pissed off and she smiled at him. He stopped short and sighed.

"Why do you do that to me?" he asked.

"What?" she asked smiling wider.

"Give me your most beautiful smile so I will not yell at you." He said coming closer.

"Ah well. I mean we have been mated forever." She laughed.

"I love you." He said leaning her head back.

"I know." She teased.

"You make this so damn hard." He said smiling softly.

"Uh huh." She said stepping back and slowly undressing in front of him.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

She grinned as she threw her bra and garter at him. He was breathing harder as he watched her remove her stockings. She slinked forward and wrapped them around his neck and she lay down on their bed. He scrambled out of his clothes and met her on the softness of their sheets. She pushed his head down and he stopped short for a moment. He stared up at her and his obsidian eyes were full of wonder.

"You and I?" he asked.

"Hai. Listen and tell me what you hear." She stated softly.

"Kamis Mizuki! You are giving me a girl." He said listening to his baby's movements.

"Hai I am." She said smiling wider.

"I hear her!" he said excitedly.

"Why do you want a girl so bad?" Mizuki asked gently.

"Because I remember when Ayana was born and how my father became so silly. He loved that baby girl with all his heart and he loved her more because she was your mother's daughter." He said with his head on her belly.

"Karu, your chichi loves you absolutely." She said as her fingers ran through his hair.

"I know that goose! I just know Ayana and Iyo are his little darlings. Something about being a chichi to an onna." He laughed.

"Well I am glad you are pleased my dear mate." She said closing her eyes as he caressed her belly.

They ended up making love passionately and he allowed her to leave with promises to be careful. She stared over the Pacific Ocean from the jet and smiled in memory of her news to Karu. Thoughts of their first time together flitted through her mind and she sighed in contentment. She had the love of two very good men and she knew she was lucky. She steeled herself for the eleven hour flight. She had to keep up some appearances for the ningen and she managed to sleep.

The landed at L.A. International Airport and she was picked up by a limo. She was wearing sunglasses and a black suit. She slipped into the back seat and watched the sprawling American city from the window. She hated this place and preferred New York or San Francisco. They pulled up to the Danning's office and she stepped out. She made her way to the elevator and punched the thirty second floor. She knew this building well enough and she stepped out onto the floor. She walked into the board room and saw Trevor Danning sitting with a smug expression on his face.

"You look as beautiful as last time Miss Orlovich." He said in a near purr.

"It is Kuchiki now. I am Mizuki Kuchiki Mister Danning. I know you knew that." She said sitting down across from him.

"Well no matter. You seem to be resisting my buy out again. I do not know why." He said crossing his fingers.

"Because you do not have enough money to buy us out. You are an American firm and we are Japanese. Our government is not very keen on this takeover." She said crossing her legs.

"Why not Mizuki?" she heard from behind her.

She stiffened and turned around. She stared at an older and much more sculpted and beautiful Kazuo. His dark brown hair was pulled back and his dark amber eyes perused her. Her breathing quickened and she sat forward.

"Where have you been?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Good of you ask. After haha came and saved us and she disappeared. She had told chichi to take us away. It was so good to grow up without my mother; how was she for you?" he demanded.

"She had good reasons," she stated in a trembling voice.

"Care to share? Is my sister not the most beautiful woman you have ever seen Trevor? Used to give me wet dreams you know." He said sitting across from her.

"You would have died if she had not Kaz! You and Hiroto would be dead." She said shaking.

"Well good for us that she gave half a shit about us after showing your ass more attention." He said smoothly.

"You know if you ally yourself with this trash then you deserve exile you worthless piece of shit!" she growled.

"Do you really mean that Mizuki?" he asked standing.

"Hai I do! You are of our line and you support this rubbish that allies himself with creatures that rape your baby sister!" she screamed.

"Which sister? I only ever really knew you and Ayana. You I knew well." He said nearing her.

Her heart thudded in her chest and his yoki had grown exponentially. Images of herself and the Arrancar flashed in her mind and she was glad she was shielded. He was drop dead beautiful and the hammering in her chest was getting worse. He neared her until his lips brushed her ear.

"Your heart is going a mile a minute my beautiful little sister." He said in her ear.

"Stop!" she growled.

"Still the little spit fire. I have dreamed of you for years my darling lil sis. You are still a hanyou." He said seductively.

She slapped him and she saw from the corner of her eye that Danning was amused.

"Where is Hiroto?" she snarled.

"In New York with his mate and our sire. You are aroused you dirty little whore!" he snickered.

"Shut up!" she growled slashing him with her claws.

He grabbed her and smiled down at her with undisguised lust and desire.

"I have dreams Mizuki and I cannot tell if it is real or not. I dream of such strange things and I cannot explain it." He said in a soft whisper.

"Unhand me you bastard!" she snarled.

"Then answer me." He said licking at her lips.

"No. Unhand me!" she screamed.

"I want you to tell me what these dreams are little sister. I want to know why I know what you feel like." He stated in her ear.

"You have not changed one bit you arrogant prick! Are you sure your sire was not Katashi?" she hissed.

"Clever quip Mizuki but big brother is back and you will have to deal with me and my friend here." He laughed.

She jerked away from him and stumbled away from him. She tried to walk with some dignity towards the door and she yanked it open and stepped out. Kazuo was in front of her and pinned her to wall outside of the board room.

"You are attracted to me." He said smirking lazily.

"I am not!" she lied.

"Hai you are. Hai I can speak my native tongue." He said softly.

"Kaz stop bullying me!" she hissed.

"Am I?" he asked slipping a hand between her jacket lapels.

She hissed softly and he smiled triumphantly. His eyes roamed her neck and saw her mating mark and he scented her closer.

"Gods you are a horny little onna are you not?" he asked snickering.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"When you talk to me Mizuki." He stated ghosting his lips over her neck.

"Kaz stop! Oh Kamis stop!" she said groaning softly.

"What is this?" he asked then ran his tongue along her neck.

"Kaz stop! Please stop." She begged.

"You are calling me by my nickname. You are weeping Mizuki." He said as he licked her salty tears away.

"This is wrong!" she growled.

"You were the queen of wrong little sister. Why not tell me why I am having weird dreams." He said calmly.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty office. She paced and looked over at him. His crescent was visible the same as hers and she suppressing vicious memories.

"Hiroto was killed before when the kumo attacked. You became a whacked out fuck and raped me! I never told haha and she buried you next to your brother after you killed yourself." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Pardon?" he asked surprised.

"Hai it happened but now it has not. You became an Arrancar; a hollow if you will and you were you but then you were not." She said in a wretched whisper.

"Those dreams?" he asked stunned.

"Were reality before haha blatantly changed it. You blamed her and me for Roto's death. She rectified the injustice and you are still blaming her!" she growled.

"What exactly is an Arrancar?" he asked.

"It is a hollow who has attained shinigami powers." She said shaking.

"I have been away from home too long. I truly have no idea what the hell you are talking about. Why is your name Kuchiki?" he demanded.

"I am married as well as mated." She said bluntly.

"Well so you are more like her then I thought. So my dreams are another reality. Intriguing really but why would I rape you?" he asked.

"You had lost your mind to grief. I am not a twin so I honestly have no idea what you feel but it happened and you were a brutal bastard." She hissed.

"You accepted the Arrancar." He stated.

"I know not why." She said hugging herself.

He was instantly in front of her and tipped her chin up and ghosted his lips over hers. She growled loudly and he smiled.

"Somewhere in you there is a dirty little onna that desires my touch as much as I want yours. We should not have been born siblings. This is pesky especially when it is so obvious you want me to throw you up against that wall and still this awful yearning." He said in a hoarse whisper.

"But we are siblings are we not?" she sneered.

"As I said it is pesky." He smirked.

"You know you should be apart of our family not against us. You carry the same crest as I do." She snapped.

He growled in annoyance then invaded her mouth. She actually mewled as he swept his tongue against hers. He grunted softly and did push her up against the wall as their tongues dueled. He slowly pulled back from her lips and his face was full of savage want.

"Mizuki." He growled in a low tone.

"Kamis no!" she said looking horrified.

"You feel it. You feel it as much as me." He stated growling softly.

"What? What do I feel? You are an asshole as much now as when you were a pup. You are mean and cruel." She said trying to get away from him.

"I am? I have never been cruel to anyone." He said indignantly.

"No just your blood." She retorted.

He ripped open her jacket and blouse and groaned as he spied her perfect breasts. His mother was a beautiful onna but his sister had become a goddess in his eyes. He cupped her orbs and rolled her pink tits between his fingers. She shuddered under his touch and he growled loudly.

"You do not fight me." He said with a predatory smirk.

"Asshole!" she growled.

He kissed her again and she hated herself down to her soul as she responded to him. She had no clue why she could not stop herself but memories of him as an Arrancar ripped through her and she ripped open his button down shirt as he had done to her. She ripped her lips from his and wrapped her lips around his male nub and dragged a moan from him. She bit him lightly and he hissed in pleasure as she undid his trousers.

"Mizuki." He groaned.

"Shut up." She hissed against his chest.

He held her tightly and the apparent memories possessed them both as he pulled them down. He jerked her trousers down and saw her creamy thighs clad in silk stockings. His eyes were reddened as he took in her and he had known she would be a beauty. He knew she would be perfect as he took in her every last detail. He shoved into her and she cried out for him. He did not care what their relation was as he wanted her as much as her damnable step brother had. Her soft sighs drove him crazy as he attacked her mouth. They moved against the other in torrent of unbridled passion. Her hands were clasped in his and he had no hope of lasting. She was clutching him too tightly and she was spasming around him. Kazuo took in her scream as she released and her yoki was awesome as he took that in as well. He managed to pull himself back and she growled as he did so. He looked over at her and she was flushed in her aftermath. Her eyes were closed as her chest heaved.

"Never touch me again!" she hissed.

She rolled and gathered herself. She ported to Tokyo and her private offices. She stripped quickly and took a shower. She stepped out when she was done and dressed in a casual kimono. She moved barefoot down to Ayana's office and stepped in.

"We have a problem." She stated.

"Mizuki? What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"Kazuo is helping Danning. The prodigal son has returned so to speak." Mizuki said grimacing.

"I thought he was dead." She said shocked.

"No. He and Hiroto have apparently been in America for awhile with Sheng. Haha is gonna flip." She sighed.

"Oh man." Ayana said gulping.

"I have to find haha." She said in anger.

"Soul Society." She stated.

"Okay." She said porting into the other realm.

She wanted to feel completely horrid but she had enjoyed him. She had become the whore he accused her of. She went to the Kuchiki estate and Byakuya was helping Yuji to walk when she appeared.

"Is my mother around?" she asked.

"She was at Squad One when I saw her hit Captain Kurotsuchi." He said with a ghost of a smile.

"Okay. Hey there big boy! Your walking and chichi looks so handsome." She said as she took in his formal robes.

Yuji squealed and Byakuya smiled warmly. She moved to him and kissed him violently and he was shocked at her sudden caress. She stepped back and ported away to Squad One. She appeared and knocked on the door. Captain Yamamoto called out and she stepped in. Her mother was there with Hinata and she bowed.

"I found the twins." She said under her breath.

"Where?" Asuna asked standing immediately.

"America. Hiroto is in New York and Kaz is in Los Angeles with Danning. Kazuo is the money and the real power behind the damn puma." She said in a growl.

"That little bastard!" she hissed.

Asuna handed Teru the baby and Mizuki took her hand. They ported back to the office in Tokyo and Ayana was there and there stood Kazuo and Sheng. Her old mate looked devilishly handsome as he took in Asuna as well.

"Well you look fabulous Asuna. Hello Mizuki." Sheng said in a smooth tone.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Asuna growled.

"Coming home my sweet." Sheng said smiling widely.

"This is not your home! This belongs to my pups." She retorted.

"Come haha please, are we still not your pups, Hiroto and I?" Kazuo asked with a small smirk.

"When you move against your own family then you are not!" she hissed.

"Please! Move against? We are uniting it Asuna." Sheng said leaning against the doorframe.

"You have been out of my life for a long while Sheng." She snapped.

"So why did you come back my love? Why did you save us?" he asked.

"Because the boys needed me." She said clenching her teeth.

"See she does care." Kazuo said with a wide grin.

Sheng moved over to Asuna and tipped her head back and kissed her like he used to. She hit his arm and suddenly groaned as he filled her mind. She had forgotten that they still had a bond that he opened with a vengeance. Ayana went to yank him off and Kazuo restrained her.

"No!" he growled to Mizuki.

Mizuki stopped and she knew how strong he was. She had always thought Hiroto was the stronger one but it was Kazuo. Ayana turned when she saw Ichigo standing there and he did move. He jerked Sheng off of her and sucker punched the inu in the jaw. Sheng actually stumbled back and Asuna moved between them instantly.

"I told you in the past to keep you're fucking hands off of her asshole!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well well. It is the little ningen boy." Sheng said sneering.

"Yeah the little ningen boy is fixing to fuck your world!" he said in anger.

"Asuna put your little pet on a leash." Sheng said rubbing his jaw.

Ichigo suddenly sagged and his shinigami self stepped out. He drew his zanpakuto and Sheng looked amused.

"Oh the little boy has a big katana. We will be in touch lover. Maybe you should tell everyone that you are pregnant." Sheng said walking away.

Kazuo stared at Mizuki and then followed his sire away. Asuna was fuming and Ichigo spun around. He was furious and stepped back into his body and slowly got up.

"Hey Asuna. Care to talk?" he asked in anger.

"Hai." She said sighing.

He followed her into her office and he was obviously fuming badly and he grabbed her and shook her hard.

"What does he mean?" he demanded.

"He is making it up!" she snapped.

"Is he?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai! He is trying to upset everyone." She growled.

"Okay." He said releasing her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Damn it Asuna. I came to see you. Finals are over and I've a break. I was hoping to spend actual time with you and Hinata." He snapped.

"Okay. He is in Soul Society." She said sighing.

"Great. You know what? I'm sick of this." He said in a growl.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"My dad said he'll consent to a marriage." He said glaring at her.

"What? Why?" she asked dumbly.

"Because I'm ningen and I love you. I want to marry you okay? We have a kid together and who's to say there won't be more?" he asked.

"Ichigo, I cannot do that." She said moving to the window.

"I want to call you my wife. This mate business is great and all but it seems like it gives you an out. I want my son protected within a legal union." He snapped in anger.

She knew she would too many repercussions and she was clenching her fists. Ichigo hissed in annoyance and he left her office. She followed him and he was angry as he always was.

"Ichigo, how can we explain to the law?" she asked reasonably.

"We lie. I mean you do it when it suits you. Why can't you commit to me some? Like I stop you from doing much but I need this Asuna. I need this from you." He said clenching his teeth.

"Let me see what sort of documentation I can come up with. You will not grow older physically Ichigo. You are no longer mortal. You are still ningen but you will live as long as any youkai." She stated.

"I understand that. I swear next time I see that fucker that I'm gonna screw up his pretty face." Ichigo stated in a jealous rage.

"This does not befit you." She said softly.

"Why not? You know I'm learning to accept you as you are but I sure as hell ain't gonna accept that bastard back in your life. I'll go to Naraku, Nobu, and Ishin and tell them too. I'll tell them to come join the fun and I'll betcha they'll jump at the chance." He threatened.

Her face was red but his words were thrilling to her soul. She growled and left him where he stood.

"I love you!" he yelled.

"Hai." She snapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ulquiorra was bored as hell watching the young shinigami boy and his mind turned over other scenarios that he could be doing. He calculated he had about an hour and he decided to see Erena and Rishou. It had been a month since he had done so and he moved with his sonido to Rishou's apartment. He appeared in the window and saw them asleep together. His face appeared blank but feeling was bubbling up inside his chest. He opened the window and stepped down. Rishou popped his head up and grinned at him.

"We have missed you." He murmured.

"I have longed to see you two as well." He stated.

"Rishou?" Erena asked sitting up.

Ulquiorra moved to her first and made her look up at him. Her soft smile made him ache in his body and soul. His eyes betrayed nothing but he kissed her passionately. Rishou chuckled and Erena groaned.

"I love you." The Arrancar stated against her lips.

"Hai." She whispered.

He moved against Rishou quickly and held his jaw. The shape shifter looked at his other lover in passion and they stared at each other.

"I love you as well." Ulquiorra stated in a husky whisper.

"Took you long enough." Rishou answered.

"Shut your mouth youkai." The Arrancar purred.

Erena smiled as she watched the two men she loved more then anything tease each other. She was lying there watching when they both looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"We neglect our heart. We cannot neglect what beats within us." Ulquiorra stated.

Rishou grinned as he took her lips and Ulquiorra took her center. The Arrancar had no idea that he had been followed and he had no idea that the other Arrancar was grinning in malice. He intended to make Ulquiorra's life miserable but he enjoyed the show that three gave him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen was pacing his throne room and there had been nothing of the shape shifting female and his plans to keep the inu female had failed as well. He had punished Stark and Grimmjow for their failures. He looked over at Gin and Kaname and he was simmering.

"That onna has power that would augment an Arrancar or shinigami. If I cannot have her then I will take Byakuya's son. I want to see if we can bring out hollow powers in him." Aizen said aloud.

"As you command Aizen-sama." Kaname said bowing.

"You want the onna for more then just her power." Gin observed.

"Well hai Gin I do. She is very good in bed and that is hard to find; it is tiresome to have to train a partner how to move." Aizen said smirking.

"Hai." Gin said smirking with a leer.

Aizen changed tactics and made plans to conquer the youkai onna.


	22. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Drifting Sands of White

_What seemed as rivers of red surrounded him as he tried to fight off the attacks of so many. The ningen were overwhelming in their numbers and that was the only way they could win; they called them beasts when it was them who did not understand. He saw her trying to hold herself up, arms covered in the thick viscous liquid. Her brown hair was soaked in it as well and she was shaking as shock set in. The eldest daughter of their ruler; his lover, mate, cousin, and best friend was succumbing. She leaned over the body of Tenma another distant cousin and wept as she closed his black eyes._

"_Erena." He said falling beside her._

"_Ataru why? I do not understand." She said in a hoarse whisper._

"_Erena! Your mother has fallen. Gaku Jouichi is injured. Beloved please you have to try to go." He said as he tried to reach her._

"_Our Tenma. Our love. Ataru? I cannot live with out you two. I will die too and join you in the Netherworld." She said as she laid her cheek into a puddle of blood._

"_No! You will not! You have to live. I will not rest Erena if you are dead. We swore we would find each other again" he said as his life slowly drained away from the wound in his side._

"_Evil beasts! Die and burn in hell kumo youkai!" A male ningen said thrusting a katana through his back. _

_The blade pierced him and Erena but he tried to shield her. Tenma was gone, he knew his other best friend, confident, and lover was gone the second he fell. He was typically attracted to onna but Tenma had drawn him to himself like ga to a flame. His personality had been larger then life and he always took what he wanted. He tried to protect her but he was sure her breaths had already ceased. Fury erupted in him and he turned and twisted the neck of the ningen till a sickening crunch was heard and several more blades were shoved his gut. Hatred unlike anything he had ever known and as he hit the ground his last thoughts were of revenge and gaining more yoki. He would become as cold and scary as the ningen accused him of. He would kill without thought or mercy. He managed to spy his brunette mate and his ebony haired lover. He allowed himself to succumb to the blood loss in hopes of seeing them again._

He hardly ever slept and when he awoke he was bathed in a cold sweat. He remembered and it filled him with unknown fury. The castle at Matsuyame had been totally destroyed and he had thought Erena dead. He did not care if he was supposed to be in Los Noches; he produced a garganta into Rishou's apartment in Tokyo. He moved slowly and he found Rishou on the couch watching the television thing and Erena was rubbing his feet. He watched as Rishou smirked a little as she rubbed his feet. He listened to their banter and he closed his eyes.

"You know you could massage another area as well." Rishou whined.

"You are insatiable Rish. How many times today?" she teased him.

"Only three or so. I am still a young man Erena. I have needs of my mate and she denies me. What is this world coming to?" he asked.

"Perhaps if you slept more and quit whining then she would be inclined to accommodate you." Ulquiorra stated with a deadpan face.

"Are you going to back up those words Arrancar?" Rishou taunted.

"Hai. I have need to converse." He said in his almost lifeless tone.

"What is wrong?" Erena asked.

Ulquiorra came closer and moved Rishou's legs and sat between them. He laid the shape shifters appendages over his thighs and Erena's as well.

"Your eyes stared up at me. They were devoid of life and warmth. Erena, you were covered almost head to foot in blood. The ningen males pierced my body with blades several times and one passed through me to you." He said tonelessly.

Erena stiffened and she nodded. Rishou watched both of their faces and he had suppressed any memories he had. He had seen his mother and the results of her past lives. He was a result of a past life in a way. Ulquiorra was speaking in his normal voice and lack of tone but he could feel the Arrancar's turmoil and confusion. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"It is past Ulquiorra. It matters not anymore as we are all together." Rishou stated calmly.

"It matters as I cannot get the image of your lifeless body out of my head or the image of Erena either. You were pregnant." The Arrancar stated.

"Hai." She mumbled.

"All was lost to us. We were a family; albeit not normal but we were together and in love. Our babe was taken from us and we were decimated for what, for ningen?" he asked raising an inky black brow.

"That was more than a millennium ago. This is here and now. What we have is good is it not?" Rishou demanded.

"I cannot accept this. The ningen are trash and expendable." He said standing and without emotion.

"Ulquiorra, please come to bed." Erena asked.

"I have matters to attend to in Hueco Mundo for Aizen-sama." He said shaking his head.

"Stay the night here." Rishou demanded.

Ulquiorra looked on the verge to speak and he said nothing. He moved to the bedroom and looked back at them with a blank expression. Erena smiled softly and Rishou followed. The Arrancar was already in the bedroom and when Rishou entered, he slammed him against the door.

"I cannot reproduce. You will have to provide for us. You will have to give Erena your seed." He said close to his ear.

"You think now is the time for it?" Rishou asked calmly.

Ulquiorra was shaken to his core and he was dominating him whereas he had taken on that role. His cool lips touched his neck and Rishou shut his mahogany eyes.

"I will have my babe. I will have it before any harm would befall me." He stated flatly.

"Are you in danger?" Erena demanded.

"There is always danger to Espada. There is danger from hollows and now Grimmjow." He said.

"Then let us get you out!" Rishou demanded.

"I cannot." He replied.

"Quit acting like that!" Rishou demanded.

The Arrancar took Erena's hand in his and he took Rishou's lips with his own. He had learned to like touch and needed them both to touch him when he was here. His lips drifted to Rishou's ear and he softly kissed it. Rishou groaned softly and he met his eyes.

"I want to see you both; I wish to see the only two individuals I love make love." Ulquiorra stated in a heavy whisper.

"Hai." Erena said nipping his neck.

She touched the edge of his hollow hole in a very soft caress and he moaned. It was going to be emotional and Rishou was getting to point of craziness whenever Ulquiorra left. He did not think he could handle much more. His family pretty well knew that these two were very important to him but he did not explain. Rishou took Erena to the bed and he made sure to give him a very erotic show. His kumo mate was so responsive to his touches and kisses that it was such a pleasure and joy to take her. Ulquiorra watched with undisguised passion and his own member was aching badly. He refused to touch himself and continued to watch rapt as his mates made love for him. He kept himself even and he allowed his eyes to close for a moment. He could always replay the event if he wished.

"I must go. I will return as soon as I can." He stated standing.

"You are in need." Erena said gently.

"I wish for anticipation." He replied neutrally.

"Whatever you want." Rishou stated.

The Arrancar bent down his head and kissed his kumo princess and then he possessed his shape shifting lover. He almost gave into his lust but withheld himself. He produced a garganta and walked into it. Erena watched him leave and Rishou laid down in a huff.

"Asshole!" he growled.

"He wants to make the next time an event. He wants to be able to hold back and take us both." She whispered.

"He shares that with you?" he asked annoyed.

"No, I picked it from his brain when he was kissing you." She smirked.

"My gorgeous kumo goddess. You need all my yoki in you to become pregnant do you not?" he asked smiling widely.

"I took in your yoki. Can I pop down to the store for some more food? You have a bare fridge at the moment." She said smiling.

"Leave me then. Leave me all alone." He whined more.

"You are a big baby." She stated dressing then putting on flats.

"I will be right back." She said blowing him a kiss.

He laughed and flopped onto his belly. She left the apartment and began walking towards the nearest open market. She felt a strong presence and she was grabbed. She struggled and she was shoved against a building. She struggled and she felt hot breath on her neck.

"Ulquiorra ought to take better care of his pets." She heard in her ear.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

She heard laughter and his clutch on her body was painful and he whirled her around. She stared at a blue haired and blue eyed Arrancar who stared at her in hatred.

"I'm gonna be your salvation. Seems Ulquiorra has been playing both sides of the fence, the fucker!" he laughed.

"He has done nothing of the sort!" she stated in a low growl.

"Yeah right. He sneaks off to get himself a couple pieces of ass while I get punished for doing my job." He snarled indicating his arm.

"I cannot see him causing that!" she snapped.

"You don't really know your fuck buddy do you?" he laughed.

"I know what I need to. I know that most of you Arrancar are worthless!" She said spitting at him.

"Worthless huh?" he growled.

"Release her rubbish." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"So you figured out what I was up to. Screw you Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow said laughing in a crazed way.

"You overstep your bounds number six." Ulquiorra uttered as he lifted his hand.

A concentrated blast of cero erupted and Grimmjow was thrown through the glass window. Erena stared in shock and stepped back.

"Go home onna." He commanded.

"Fight me right bastard! Use your zanpakuto son of bitch!" Grimmjow yelled as he came crashing through the remnants of the building.

Erena released her own shoki and Grimmjow hissed as it ate away at his tough skin. Ulquiorra appeared behind Grimmjow and the feline Arrancar tried to release his own red cero, Ulquiorra blocked it with just his hand. He was pushed back just a little and Grimmjow snarled. He began grappling the white male and punching him quickly and tried to give him a round house kick but the male caught his foot and unbalanced him. He pointed his finger and his cero exploded again. Grimmjow was thrown out of sight and Ulquiorra turned to Erena. His face actually showed displeasure and he marched up to her and held her arms.

"I told you to go home." He stated.

"He attacked and I could have helped you." She protested.

"Onna! I can handle another Arrancar, you were told to go home." He said firmly.

"Do not command me Ulquiorra." She said as firmly.

She stiffened and cried out as she sagged. Grimmjow stood further away and he had released his cero. Ulquiorra stiffened and used his sondio to appear in the apartment. Rishou was up instantly as he saw the Arrancar on the floor.

"Get her to your healers now!" he commanded.

"What happened?" he asked panicked.

"Take her now." He commanded again but this time a firmer tone.

Ulquiorra moved quickly and went back to where Grimmjow had been. The other Arrancar was gone and he felt concern and anger at the Sixth Espada. He knew where the hospital was and he went. He would not loose her again. He would not loose him again. He would decimate Grimmjow if need be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was pouring over paperwork and trade negotiations and she pressed her hands to her head. She could not find Li and she was dealing with too much in her personal life. Ichigo had carried through with his threat and had contacted Ishin and Naraku. They had a huge fight of epic proportions to where she had hid out in the West. Sheng and her son were crafty bastards and the take over looked like it would be possible. She clenched her fists and felt helpless. She almost wished things could be handled with a fang like they had in the Feudal Era. She stood up and there in her doorway stood Yuudai.

"You look like you could use some company." He stated.

"Hai. You look very well, where are you going?" she asked.

"I was hoping to have an intimate dinner with you here in the city." He replied smiling softly.

"That sounds good." She replied.

She took his hand and they left the office. She was noticing strong auras coming further south and she looked at Yuudai.

"I guess dinner is postponed." He laughed.

She took his hand and ported close to Karakura Town and they appeared in the middle of a battle. It was hollows but Asuna began shaking in rage. She saw a being she had not seen in nearly four hundred years. Yuudai turned and saw it too. She held out her hand and Konkisaiga appeared.

"Get a katana!" She yelled at Yuudai.

Ichigo was nearby and several other shinigami when he saw the onna he loved go after a rather strange looking being. Asuna appeared in front of the Shouten wraith and the female began clashing her morphed arm against the horrendously angry inu female.

"You! You dare show your face in this plane?" Asuna snarled.

"I will dare what I will whore!" she yelled.

"You Jings should all be dead!" Asuna said narrowing her eyes.

"No Lady Whore. You who destroyed my family! You will die and you will die a painful death. Starting with him!" she said suddenly disappearing in a mist and appearing behind Yuudai.

He whirled time and his claws took a light green hue. Asuna threw him her fang and it and began wielding it as if he was still a general. His former mate held out her hand and her yoki released as the wave; the Shouten female had to roll and Yuudai and Asuna were both embedded with glass like projectiles. She jumped at the wraith and she appeared and disappeared so fast that the inu onna had a time trying to locate her. She tried to throw her but she phased her hand and entered Asuna's chest. She choked as the wraith female sneered. Yuudai rushed her and cut through her corporeal portion of her arm with Asuna's fang. The Shouten screamed the shriek of her kind and stepped back into a mist to disappear. Blood poured down Asuna's chest and she stared at Yuudai. The shinigami had managed to beat back the hollows and the three Arrancar. Ichigo ran over followed hotly by Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"What the fuck was that thing?" Ichigo asked horrified.

"That would be Meihui Jing." Asuna said as her face was white.

"Chuusin!" Yuudai stated holding her up.

"I thought she had died when I crushed Renshou. Karuson, my fangs accepts you." She said as she started to black out.

Yuudai had already picked her up and he stared at Ichigo.

"Your father is a doctor no?" Yuudai demanded.

"Yeah. I can get her there faster." Ichigo snapped.

Yuudai looked at the younger male and lost his temper. He drew his fist back and punched Ichigo squarely in the face. A cracking noise was heard and Yuudai transformed into his energy sphere. He really hated the kid and he knew more about the boy then he let on. He had checked up on him and appeared close to the clinic. He transformed and lifted his nose. He scented Ichigo all over the place from a nearby building and he hurried to it. He pounded on the door and a black haired ningen girl answered.

"I need the doctor." He said flatly.

"Bring her in here." The little girl said with authority.

He followed her in and a grumbling black haired ningen popped in. He saw Asuna and he got serious. He inspected the wound and it was not that good.

"Do me a favor inu. Call that hospital her family owns. This is bad." He said urgently.

Yuudai pulled out his cell phone and dialed Naraku. He and the hanyou were still good friends and now that the boys were alive and young; they had to keep in close touch. The twins still refused to separate. He talked quickly and moments later Naraku appeared and so did Ichigo and the other shinigami. Yuudai still clutched her fang and Naraku touched his mate and looked at Yuudai.

"Come my friend." He said grabbing Yuudai.

"Wait!" Ichigo growled.

"She will be at our hospital boy." Naraku stated flatly.

They went through his miasma cloud and they appeared at the hospital emergency room. Naraku laid her on a gurney and the doctors and nurses went to work. Shinobu came down the steps at a breakneck speed and picked up the chart.

"What the hell did this?" he asked Yuudai.

"A wraith." He said in response.

"Haha's fang did not recede?" Shinobu asked surprised.

Nanami came running down the steps and came into the trauma room. She began shouting orders and they worked to staunch the bleeding.

"No apparently not." Yuudai said looking at the weapon and then up at his best friend and sometimes lover.

They worked on her and she was awake when they all came in. She held out her hand and Yuudai pressed the hilt of her fang into it. It slowly faded within her yoki and she closed her eyes.

"She was with the Arrancar. That means that this is more than personal now." Asuna whispered.

"Koi! Do not be stupid." Naraku snapped.

"Do not tell me that ever Naraku! They hurt everyone they come in contact with and I will make it my mission to see the Shouten go extinct!" she snarled.

"Chuusin. Calm down." Yuudai said calmly.

"No! Let me up!" she yelled.

"Haha please. That was a bad injury." Shinobu stated.

"I am a youkai my son and I will heal. Get this thing out of me!" she said in a growl.

"Yes mam." He said pulling the IV out.

She stood up and looked over at Nanami and Shinobu. She pathed about the cub and they both nodded. She visibly calmed and marched out of the trauma room. Naraku looked furious and Yuudai calmed him.

"She will fume for a little while. She would do this as a pup. She would throw such a massive fit and Sesshomaru-sama had to give her time. Of course he would whip her occasionally." Yuudai said softly.

"Obviously not enough. Talk some sense into her mutt." Naraku sighed.

"I shall my friend. Rest assured I can reach her." Yuudai stated looking after her.

Yuudai gave her some space but followed her slowly. He sensed the ningen boy and his face twisted in anger. He walked right up to Ichigo and blocked his path.

"I swear buddy, you and I are fixing to go at it! Get out of my way!" Ichigo said frowning.

"You are a little boy. She does not need you right now." Yuudai said crossing his arms.

"Like you know what she needs?" Ichigo hissed.

"Hai! I have known her since I was barely a two years old and I toddled after my princess. I commanded her army and shared everything with her so hai, I know what she needs!" Yuudai said in a dangerous growl.

Ichigo punched him and they grappled to the ground. Yuudai managed to throw the boy but Ichigo came back at him. He was surprised but should not have been considering the amount of reiastu that the kid had. Yuudai threw him again and they were both bloodied. Yuudai wiped his mouth and stared at him in anger.

"You are an obvious warrior but you have no hopes of besting me. I have loved that onna for nearly five hundred years!" He said walking away.

Ichigo was still confused as to what happened exactly and he tried to find Asuna but she was gone. He punched the wall in anger. He left and walked back into the waiting room. Rukia looked up at him and he ran his hand through his hair.

"She's gone." He said in anger.

"She knew what that thing was Ichigo. That thing wasn't a hollow or Arrancar. She messed up Ikkaku pretty bad." Rukia stated matter of factly.

Ichigo half heard what she said and he was simmering. Rukia asked him often why he would pursue such a difficult relationship and he had wanted to knock her upside her head. He sighed and made up his mind that all onna were insane. He was getting to point where he would not give one shit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna stood near the Tone River and she sighed. She was bitter that such a huge portion of her life was centered upon the Shouten wraiths. Yuudai stepped up behind her and he gently pulled her flush to his body. He was just lending his presence and nothing else. She was a fool and she knew where things were leading and she would not stop it. She turned around and stared up at him.

"You are bloodied." She observed.

"Hai, your ningen is pushy. I told him you needed space." Yuudai stated honestly.

"You told him correctly." Asuna said as she pressed her palms against his pin striped oxford shirt.

"Do you wish to come home to the West or your house?" he asked cupping her chin.

"I think I should avoid my house for the time being." She murmured.

"Well you are the one who can port." He laughed.

She took his hands and she ported them to his castle. He kissed the top of her hand and bowed. He walked towards the kitchen and she followed. She knew her karuson could cook and it seemed he would. She also knew he had taught Yuzuna. He looked back at her and he smiled. She watched as he pulled things out of fridge and set them on the granite counter. He took out beef and rice and began to make a simple meal but she was starving. She grabbed his chop sticks and speared the nearly raw meat and popped some in her mouth. He watched amused and grabbed the m back. They kept sharing them till their food was gone. He poured tea and she smirked the whole time.

"We are both messes. Come Yuudai. I need some form of antiseptic and some clean cloths." She said smirking.

"Hai chuusin." He stated as he led her to his medicine cabinet in his bathroom.

She cleaned up his scrapes and cuts along his neck and face. He remembered having to do this many times as they grew up. She opened his shirt and he had a gash on his chest. Her face registered anger and she met his eyes.

"Ichigo did this?" she demanded.

"Well to be fair so did the wraith." He said smiling.

"Karuson." She sighed.

"What chuusin?" he asked.

"I was wrong all those years ago. I should have stood by you when you woke up. I am still befuddled in my personal life and you have been a constant completely this life." She said holding his face.

"Well I have yet to get back at you for taking my first kill. You were such a mean little onna." He said teasing.

"Well you looked so smug with your two year old self. Do you remember?" she asked.

"Hai but barely. I remember my sire had taken me and had me change form. I was excited and here came this other pup and dragged away my fresh meat." He laughed.

"I was over three and you cried as you changed form. I told you not to be such a baby and you hit me." She smiled widely.

"Hai and I do remember lying in wait for you a few weeks later and I tore you up pretty good. My father admonished me terribly. My mother just smiled knowingly. I wish I had known her better. My memories of her are of such a sweet onna." He murmured.

"I did not meet her. I do know that once you beat me up a few times that I came to adore you. I would drag you with me everywhere and you came to adore Osamu too." She laughed.

"Oh hai. There were times I had fallen asleep in the palace halls after we romped through them. I remember your sire shaking his head at me and he would pick me up and take me home. That was before you began sneaking out." He said warmly.

"He did that?" she asked surprised.

"Hai. He would growl low to keep me asleep. I was in awe of him but I saw him as you did. He was a father figure to me as much as my own." He stated with a small smile.

Their eyes locked and she leaned forward and took his lips with her own. He suppressed a moan and he reached up and held her head. She slipped the shirt off of him and the slow kiss was soul consuming. He stood up slowly and he refused to release her mouth as he managed to walk them backwards to his bed in his room. Yuudai was loosing control of his beast and that only ever happened with her. His hands had slowly undressed her and she managed to slip off the white blouse and patterned black and white slim skirt. She broke the kiss for a moment and undid his grey trousers. He shed them and pressed her back against the mattress.

"Karuson." She managed to groan out as his lips grazed her neck.

"I love to hear you say that. I hate when you call me Yuudai, it somehow seems wrong." He whispered.

She undid his hair and she arched as he entered her excruciatingly slow. She drew her leg alongside his as he kept his beast in control but he was straining. His eyes had long since changed and her throat was bared to him. He did not know if she did it purposely or on instinct but he could not continue to fight his true nature. He snarled out and tried to pull back. She wrapped her legs around his hips and locked him in.

"I am loosing it." He managed.

"Shall I port us so that you can change form or shall you allow yourself to follow your instincts and needs?" she asked gently.

His eyes widened as her words dawned on him. He moved again within her and she cried out for him. He loved to hear her cry out in their instinctual tongue. He could not hold back and Yuudai bared his fangs. He bit into her juncture and she cried out as he as clamped down harder. His beast was pleased that his female was submitting so sweetly. He released her tender spot and he claimed her lips as he moved harder. He worked his hips in a way and she cried out more each time he plunged back inside. She sank her own fangs into his throat and he groaned loudly and whined out. Her claws dug into his backside as she rode out their mutual bliss. He kissed her slowly and he scented her tears.

"Chuusin?" he asked softly.

"I am wondering how I can be so stupid is all. Karuson, I have always loved you." She said looking away.

"I have always loved you." He replied.

She would not let him pull away and she moved her hips and he stifled a groan. She continued to cry and he kissed her again and again. She finally fell into a troubled sleep and he lay on his side and watched her sleep. He finally gave it up and passed out as well. They were awakened later to Nori and Ken'ichi giggling. They were on the bed and began jumping up and down. Asuna came to and smirked.

"Hai haha!" Ken'ichi said laughing.

"Hello my pup. Chichi lets you jump on beds?" she asked amused.

"When he does not look." Nori said grinning.

They jumped off the bed and tore through the castle. She smiled and Yuudai stretched.

"You drink coffee?" he asked.

"Hai." She smiled.

She watched him slip on a black hakama and she was at peace for the moment.

"I would like to keep some clothes and things here." She stated.

He turned and his smile warmed her heart. He nodded and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"You always have a home here whenever and at any time." He stated then exited.

She felt her neck and she stood up and went to the dresser mirror. His mark was healing nicely and she touched it lovingly. He came back and handed her the mug. She set it down and pressed him against the closet door.

"I am pregnant Yuudai." She said softly.

"What are you asking chuusin?" he asked.

"Will you love her?" she asked concerned.

"Hai. If you are asking if I shall claim her then hai I will." He said holding her between his palms.

"Okay." She stated turning her head and kissing his palm.

She was less worried but she was still concerned. She knew that she and Ichigo were going to have it out badly and she dreaded that fight. She ended up staying several days with him and she had gone to Soul Society to get Hinata. He was crawling around the castle and she loved it. She was so comfortable here that she was dreading facing the outside world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki sighed as she slid back in her chair. She stood up and changed into her running clothes and called Ayana. She strapped Jougosaiga to her back and she left the building. She began running to try and clear her head. Her company was going to end up merged with Kazuo's and Danning's company. She was furious that nearly five decades of work to make her financial empire was going down the drain in her opinion. She hated herself and her obvious feelings for Kaz. She was preoccupied in thoughts that she became surrounded by shinigami. She stopped and looked around. She saw Gin and the one known as Kaname near her.

"Hi there." Gin said with his nauseating grin.

"Fuck you!" she growled.

"Sorry but Aizen has reserved that joy." He replied.

Mizuki pulled her fang and both shinigami readied themselves. She surged her yoki and the blades fanned out. Gin's eyes opened wider and he thrust his zanpakuto at her. She jumped out the way in time and landed behind him and swiped him with her venomous blades. He grunted in pain and Kaname came after her. She side stepped him and she felt Gin's zanpakuto cut through her at its high speed. It went straight through her and she made a gasping sound as she hit the ground. Her vision blurred and she managed to see Aizen some ten feet away. He looked furious and she waved her hand and Gin went flying with a nasty sounding crunch and coughed up blood. She pressed her abdomen and pulled back thick, bright red blood. She heard her named being called and she could not bring herself to answer. She felt hands on her and she stared up into a pair of amber eyes.

"Kaz." She whispered.

"What did you do to her?" The inu snarled.

"You must be a relative. Well I am sorry to say she has a prior engagement with me." Aizen said in an arrogant tone.

"I have no idea what you are but if you think I will let you take her then you are a fool." Kazuo growled.

The inu extended his hand and a greenish hue appeared and it was in the shape of a katana. He looked quickly down at her and he laid her down. He released his full yoki and Aizen was actually pierced through the chest. He was in shock as he stared at the obviously very powerful inu male. The pool of blood widened around Mizuki and he stepped back. He would have to take himself if he wanted to keep her alive. He moved away quickly and his subordinates shunpoed away as well. Kazuo knelt by her and pressed his hand to her wound and leached his yoki slowly to seal the wound. He had to get her to a doctor and he ported to the hospital that his siblings ran. He brought her in and Nobu saw Mizuki in the male inu's arms.

"Kazuo?" he asked shocked.

"Strange beings attacked her." He said perplexed.

Nanami came in and she yelped. Kazuo stared at a sister he had never seen and she was a pretty little thing and awfully young. He watched as she assessed Mizuki and she stared at Nobu.

"Chichi, she lost the baby." She said grieved for her elder sister.

"Shit! Karu is going to be devastated." Nobu said sighing.

Mizuki was given blood and she was also hooked to an IV to give her fluids. Karu was called and he appeared shortly. Kazuo stayed in the shadows and observed. Karu knelt near her and actually cried. Kazuo hated the kumo with a passion and he kept in his growls. He watched silently as another one of the beings appeared and he had black hair and grey eyes. He surmised it must be the Kuchiki fellow and he just waited. Karu was obviously in turmoil and the other man finally led him away. Kazuo slipped in and took her hand. She looked over at him and her eyes were glazed in tears.

"You saved me." She whispered hoarsely.

"Hai. I am sorry you lost your baby. I was trying to locate you." He stated brushing her cheek with his knuckles.

"Ichimaru did this. I will kill the fucking bastard and take his spine and shove it down his throat." She whimpered.

"Who was that man?" he demanded.

"Aizen Sosuke. He was a shinigami in a place called Soul Society until he defected to gain power. He is now in a place where hollows dwell. Hollows are spirits of youkai and ningen alike who have not moved on and eventually loose their feelings." She said bitterly.

"You are able to be in this Soul Society?" he asked gently.

"Hai. Byakuya was here a moment ago with Karu. He is a shinigami as well but he is in a captain in the Gotei Thirteen. They exorcise hollows amongst other things." She said softly.

"You stated that in a different timeline that I had become an Arrancar. What is that Mizuki?" he inquired.

"Hollows that have attained humanoid form." She remarked.

"I see. Well if I was an Arrancar then I must have been strong." He stated sitting by the bed.

"You had become a Vasto Lorde. You were called Perro." She said looking at him.

"Spanish for inu. I am sorry you have been hurt so bad. I shall personally make it my mission to see this bastard watch as I fry his testicles." Kazuo stated lacing his fingers in hers.

"Thank you." She said as her eyes looked liquid.

He was trying to be chaste but she was hurting and he was inu. He stood and leaned down to kiss her forehead and wipe away tears.

"Kaz." She whimpered.

"I will protect you. I will take care of you." He whispered.

He bumped her nose with his and she whimpered again. Their breaths were hot as they hovered. Kazuo pressed his lips to hers; she opened her mouth automatically and he groaned softly as she urgently explored his mouth with her tongue. He pulled back and closed his amber eyes and she pulled the IV out of her arm. She pressed a cloth to it and she looked at him. Mizuki grabbed his hand and they ported to a seldom used house in Kyoto. She moved through the home and she went to her bedroom. She stripped out of her hospital gown and went to put on some jeans but Kazuo was behind her.

"Your wound looks good." He remarked.

"One good thing about being Naraku's daughter, I heal fast most of the time." She said turning in his arms.

He held her face and their eyes searched the other's face.

"I love you." He stated fiercely

"I should not…" she tried to say.

"We are not ningen; we are not mortal Mizuki." He said growling.

"I know that." She said looking away.

"We are youkai and that means we are part animal Mizuki. Like it or not we are. You are in part inu as well. This is not strange amongst nature and wild inu or even domestic." He snapped.

"I know but we are not fully animal are we?" she demanded.

"What separates a youkai from our counterparts? Somewhere along the evolutionary chain we developed complex souls. Why do we call our animal forms our true selves?" he demanded of her.

"I do not know Kaz." She sighed.

"Because that is what we are Mizuki. You have a kumo form and an inu. You are both and I am inu. Amongst our true selves there is no distinction." He stated.

"Kaz." She said softly.

His lips sought hers again and she gave in. His arguments made sense to a degree but this was still taboo. It was still wrong she thought but his lips drugged her. How she could feel this way she could not understand and he laid her back on the futon. It was still fevered but slower and more deliberate. His lips and teeth nipped her skin of her neck and her cries filled the room.

"Accept my offer. Join our companies." He whispered.

"What? Now? You say that now?" she asked in a haze.

"I want us joined Mizuki." He said gripping her thigh with his powerful hand.

"I thought that was what we were doing." She managed to snap.

"Oh good Kamis Mizuki." He growled out as she yanked on his yoki in annoyance.

She was angry that he tried to have merger talks in the midst of such a moment and forced her yoki into him. His eyes bled red as his markings became jagged. He began moving urgently and she met his hips. Her hip was bruised in his grip but he actually pulled back as he shuddered under a strong release. She jerked away from him and he stared at her in confusion.

"I have worked my ass off the past half century to make the company successful and when haha died…" she said in anger.

"What do you mean she died?" he asked shocked.

"You guys really were gone. She was dead for over a century and Byakuya and jii-chan went into the youkai portion of Soul Society to get her back. Kaito restored her like he did your father and he was banished." She said shaking her head.

"I did not know." He said dumbfounded.

"Do you really hate her?" Mizuki demanded.

"No but she did favor you all over us. She always did. You know I was truly not raised by her but by my father." He said looking away.

"I am sorry for that. I am sorry you do not really know her but she was a good mother to the rest of us and she did love you and Roto." Mizuki said.

"She abandoned us! Hiroto was supposed to be her heir and Yuzuna ends up as heir? How is that fair? Hiroto could care less you know. He is happy and he did not want me pursuing this but I have. He knows I love you. I came back for you." He said bluntly.

"Hiroto knows?" she asked.

"Hai. He knows and he does not think anything of it either." He said lifting his chin.

"Kamis! I am not going to let you buy me out. I hate your buddy Danning and I have worked too hard." She said crossing her arms.

"Well I am not stopping on any accord." He said rising.

"Kaz is this revenge? Why would you do this?" she demanded.

"Because I want you to need me! I used to call you a hanyou so you would have to fight with me. I wanted you to pay attention to me." He said pouting.

"You hurt my feelings you know." She said crossing her arms.

"Sorry." He said with a small smile.

"Kaz, I have to get home. Karu is devastated and I am still drugged up." She said looking down.

"I am sorry for your loss Zuki but that beast will pay for harming you." He said nearing her.

"Stop the merger?" she begged.

"Say you need me." He demanded.

"I need you. I have needed you for a long time." She admitted.

"Okay." He said lifting her chin.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she looked away. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. She began sobbing and he just held her.

"I know you hate Karu but I love him. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Hai." He said hoarsely.

"I have to go." She said pulling away and putting on jeans and light blue fitted tee shirt.

"I will meet you here from now on." She said moving away.

"What are you saying Zuki?" he asked surprised.

"You love me then you love me as I am. Do not try and change me and sure as hell do not stop my life but I need you in my life as well. I am not that little girl anymore Kaz. This is terrible what we are doing but I cannot fight it." She said porting away.

He stared at the spot and a small smile spread on his lips. He ported away as well and ended up in Los Angeles. He went to his office and Trevor was already there.

"We are stopping the merger but I will work out a tight contract with her." He stated.

"So you got what you wanted?" Trevor asked.

"Yes. She has memories of our past but not who she was. I have to make her see. I cannot loose her again." Kazuo said.

"Kind of fucked up that her soul ended up in your sister." Trevor stated.

"It is how it works Trevor. You would think that your own people would understand reincarnation." He said sitting.

"Sorry my friend. It must be an Asian thing. So where have you been?" he demanded.

"I saved Mizuki from some form of spirit being. I need to find out more about this Soul Society." Kazuo said absently.

"Good luck." The puma laughed.

"Yeah yeah. Go stop the merger." He commanded.

"Are you sure?" Trevor asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

He watched the puma leave and he began searching the internet about legends of the Netherworld. He was able to pull up many myths and he was able to glean enough information to form an understanding.

"So bastard you want Mizuki for her yoki. I have news for you but I am going to stop you." He muttered thinking about the brunette shinigami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was gathering some of her things when she heard Ichigo slam the door. She looked up and he stared at her. She had been gone for nearly a week and he was red faced.

"I guess your not gonna say a fucking thing." He snapped.

"That creature was a wraith. A Shouten wraith to be exact." She said bluntly.

"Oh." He said loosing his anger.

"That onna is the natural sister to my adopted son Ang Chi. I killed her mother in self defense and also her uncle after he raped me." She stated.

"What the hell?" he asked stunned.

"They are uppyr like creatures whose natural form is one of the spirit plane; other words Hueco Mundo." She said closing her eyes.

"Your friend fought with you against these things." He stated.

"He died because of those things. Lei Jing conspired with the Ming and my own grand mere to kill Yuudai in the battle of Changchun. I executed Natsumi myself." She said as she turned to meet his eyes.

"Damn." He muttered.

"Renshou Jing is the one that killed Mizuki's Yosei and ripped her baby from her womb. I had to bleed into her wounds to save her Ichigo. She was nearly dead and I ripped him apart slowly a few years later. I killed him and I felt nothing but happiness as his eyes became devoid of life. A Shouten possessed Eyal for centuries and it too raped me. So you can see I harbor no good feelings for them." She said shaking.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I was terrified when I saw that thing put her hand in your chest." He said sighing.

"She was making a point. That was how I killed her mother." Asuna stated gritting her teeth.

"I never really understood about you." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I have been a killer Ichigo. I have decimated my enemies without mercy or conscience and I will do it again. I have killed thousands who declared themselves against my family and my lands and I will do it again and again. You can walk away if you cannot handle that but I will always try and protect you." She said staring at him.

"Who says I can't handle it? You're the one who can't commit to me! You're the one who can't see the real me. You avoid me for days and you shut me out. I guess that's what you want. You're sick of me and don't have the guts to tell me the truth. Well I already moved my stuff out and I'm not going to worry about anymore. I can't even beg you for Hinata so I guess he's gone too. Here's your key and all the paperwork and crap is in your room." He said handing her the key.

"Ichigo?" she asked stunned.

"Hai? I'm tired of being dirty and just a kid in your eyes. I'm tired of trying to convince you of my love, devotion, and hell my maturity. You don't need me and you obviously don't want me. Bye Sensei." He said walking out.

She stared at him leaving and she truly felt as though she had been punched. She sat down and stared into the empty room. The tears fell slowly and she stood up to stare at the surf crashing against the beach. She had known better and this was her penance.

"Goodbye Ichigo." She whispered.

She ported away and the house stood empty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki was in Den Aqua Lounge and she was terribly drunk and morose as hell. Her hands were shaking and she was here after Karu had lost his head and slapped her. He was so angry about the loss of their baby that he was reacting. She stiffened when she felt him and could not believe he had the gall to show up here. She began growling and she stared up at Aizen.

"It seems I shall have to retrieve you myself." He smirked.

"You are on my property and this room is full of youkai. Do not think for a second I will not fight back." She said in a hoarse tone.

"You do that and found out how many hollows I shall unleash upon this city and this room as you said. You have morality and I have none." He said with a lazy smile.

"You are a sadistic bastard!" she snarled.

"Hai I guess you see it that way. I see it as persuasion." He said sitting across from her.

"I hate you!" she said as tears rimmed her eyes.

"Why is that?" he asked casually.

"Ichimaru killed my baby." She said as the tears fell down her face.

"That is unfortunate." He said frowning.

-KAZUO! - she screamed in her mind.

"Come Mizuki it is time to go." He said extending his hand.

"She will not be going anywhere with you shinigami." Kazuo said from behind.

"You think?" Aizen said amused.

"I know. Mizuki port out of here." Kazuo stated.

She did as she was told and Kazuo came to stand in front of Aizen.

"You are a powerful being but you have no idea whom you deal with or what we are capable of. Now I can be a gentleman and offer to let you leave unharmed but I do not think I shall." Kazuo said with a predatory smirk.

Aizen tried to bring Kazuo to his knees and the inu shoved his hand through shinigami's shoulder. He dark green yoki boiled his skin and Aizen hissed in pain.

"Do not fuck with me. I am the last person that you want for an enemy. Your little mind games may work on those that have no psi abilities but those born into the Western House have an abundance of it. Now if you want a demonstration." Kazuo said as he extended his hand and the table itself erupted into a green flame.

"See I am also born of the Panyu royal family and we have some really cool yoki. So go on shinigami and keep it up." He said pulling back his hand.

Aizen spoke in a monotone and a red light engulfed Kazuo. He fell paralyzed to the floor and Aizen crushed his hand under his geta.

"Your threats are impressive inu but do not fuck with me as you said; you do not want me as your enemy as I too have other abilities besides my zanpakuto." He said in his calm voice.

Rage filled the inu and he could not move. Aizen shunpoed away and other patrons moved to try and help him. Panic flooded him and he knew the bastard would go after her. He snarled in rage and struggled against the magic of the kido.

She knew it before he took her arm. Mizuki turned and Aizen had her. She tried slashing at him with her claws and she fell to her knees. She held her chest as the pressure of the reiastu was so intense.

"I had no intentions of harming you but you will bend to my will." He stated flatly.

"Cannot breathe." She said gasping.

She tried to flare her yoki but she was forced down. She wondered where anyone was and she passed out. Aizen lifted his finger and made a garganta appear. He picked her up and brought her through. He looked out into the darkness that was Hueco Mundo and a small smile graced his lips. Her power would augment his and he would decimate all those that could even remotely stop him.


	23. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

In the Cold of Night and Winds of Pain

Mizuki had again been taken and Asuna was wishing all manner of death and pain upon the former shinigami. She was in the hospital speaking with Nobu when she noticed Erena. She drifted closer and she saw Rishou there as well. She came to stand beside him and she looked at the onna that was in fact her daughter from her life as Ayana.

"Is Erena alright?" she asked softly.

"She will be." He said sighing.

"How was she hurt?" Asuna asked him.

"An Arrancar." He stated with gritted teeth.

"Erena." She breathed in her ear.

"Hai?" Erena moaned softly.

"Are you okay? Which Arrancar was it?" Asuna demanded.

"Why did you never at least acknowledge us?" she asked in a choked whisper.

"Then I would not be able to face myself Erena. I am sorry and I am sorry if I hurt you. I have her memories and I can tell you how proud she was of you. She was happy for you and Ataru." Asuna said gently.

"Tenma too." She whispered.

"I know. You were always so much like her. Which Arrancar hurt you?" she again demanded.

"He had blue hair. Ulquiorra called him Grimmjow." She stated falling back asleep.

Her face contorted in anger and she stood up. Rishou stood up as well and followed his mother and she looked absolutely furious.

"Haha?" he asked.

"I wish to every Kami that we had never met the shinigami and Arrancar." She said in anger.

"I am glad I met Ulquiorra." He said under his breath.

"I would hope so! How is your lover?" she demanded.

"You do not think less of me?" he asked his mother.

"Why would I? Your father might say something but I would never say a thing. Do you love him?" she asked gently.

"Hai. I love him and Erena with everything in me." He said sighing.

"You cannot control that sort of thing Rishou. You love Erena and Ulquiorra from a past life. I understand you my boy." She said bowing.

"I know you do. How is your shinigami?" he asked.

"Which one?" she laughed bitterly.

"I assumed there was just the orange haired one." He said surprised.

"I am tied to Captain Yamamoto as well." Asuna said bitterly.

"The old guy?" Rishou stated with a raised brow.

"For some reason Teruyoshi feels the need to hide his true nature completely. He is a shikyo konjou." She explained.

"Probably because he is a kami." Rishou observed.

"Ichigo left me." She stated without blinking.

"He could not handle who you were?" Rishou asked softly.

"No. Meihui Jing is still alive. The Shouten were before you were born but they wreaked havoc on my life since I was barely over a century. Meihui is Ang Chi's natural sister." She explained.

"What? A Shouten has appeared?" he asked in concern.

"Hai. I was with Yuudai and I felt a disturbance in Karakura Town. When I showed up, I saw her and we fought. I was injured and brought here by your sire and Yuudai. Ichigo was less then pleased and I felt no need to explain every single detail of my life. I took Yuudai back into my life as well. It made sense since Ken'ichi and Nori are alive." She murmured.

"Haha. You have always loved Sir Yuudai. We all could see how you two looked at each other. Chichi was never jealous of him at all. In fact they would go hunting together when I was very young. You should be with those that understand you. We love our big family okay? We love you as you are. I think my mom is the coolest." He said smirking.

"That means much to me Rishou. Take care of Erena. She thinks I did not want to know her. I just could not handle more then this life. Ayana's life devastates me whenever I have to remember." She said looking down.

"Why is that haha?" he asked.

"Because it parallels this life so much. Be good my son." She said hugging him tightly.

She went to her penthouse and she produced a gate. She needed to speak with Teru to see if there was a way into Hueco Mundo besides an Arrancar. She had been there once with Grimmjow and she was going to wipe his ass all over the place when she found him. She walked to his squad and went in. He was actually alone for once and she came into his office. He looked up at her and his appearance changed.

"This better?" he asked.

"It is how I prefer is all. How are you?" she asked sitting.

"Good. Hinata is at the castle." He said sitting back.

"I need him to stay here. I need to get into Hueco Mundo." She stated.

"You want a way into that cursed place?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. Mizuki has been taken again and I fear for her." Asuna replied.

"Byakuya was just here and he said nothing." He stated surprised.

"Then he does not know." She sighed and stood.

"He will be distraught." Teru stated standing.

"I will inform him. I need a way in Teru." She stated bluntly.

"I will speak with Mayuri." He said touching her arm.

She nodded and ported away to the Kuchiki Estate and she walked in. She found Byakuya in a library of sorts and he was eating a meal and Yuji was being fed by his nursemaid.

"Byakuya." She said in a soft tone.

He looked up and his grey eyes met her golden brown ones. He knew and he stood up. His face remained impassive but she could tell he was tense.

"She was taken and I am finding a way in. I will retrieve my daughter." She stated bluntly.

"Aizen will somehow destroy her by taking her power. He will kill her thoughtlessly or try to turn her into something horrid." He said under his breath.

"We will stop him Captain Kuchiki." She said softly.

"I will not leave Yuji here." He said picking up his son.

"I understand." She nodded.

"I will meet you in the living world soon." He said as if an order.

She nodded and ported back to Teru's aura. He was with Captain Kurotsuchi at the moment and she sneered at the freak.

"Getting into Hueco Mundo is not the problem Captain General. It will be the getting out that will be a problem." Mayuri said in his nasally tone.

"Let me worry about that freak." Asuna sneered.

"You know you could hop up onto the exam table and I will gladly dissect you." He retorted.

"Mayuri enough! My lady follow me." Yamamoto said.

Asuna followed him and she touched his arm and ported them to his castle. He had reverted immediately and they walked the hall.

"Will you wait till morning to leave?" he asked softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

They had dinner and she ended up in his bed and she laid her head on his chest. He was concerned over her lack luster responses and he made her look at him.

"How much do you love Hinata?" she asked.

"Very much." He replied.

"Ichigo has walked away. He should have done so in the first place but I foolishly allowed myself to be persuaded. He accepts the situation and I will not be removing Hinata except to be with me when I am in the living world." She said gently.

He closed his eyes and he was relieved. He opened them again and she was still staring at him.

"I battled a Shouten." She mumbled.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Hai. It was Meihui Jing." She replied.

"Do you think Aizen found the wraiths?" he asked darkly.

"I do. She was fighting along side the Arrancar. I will not hesitate to decimate them Teru." She said softly.

"This is why Kurosaki left?" he asked.

"He left because I went with Yuudai and dealt with my feelings. I did not need to be nagged and bitched at about what I do or how I do it." She said sighing.

"He is in fact ningen Asuna. You are youkai and all that you are and all that you do wars with his morals. He is a good boy but he cannot understand you the same as other non ningen beings." He said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Yourself included?" she asked smiling.

"I was never born into Soul Society. I was born as I am." He stated clutching her thigh.

"If you liked me and you understand me then why did you wait to know me?" she asked.

"Loyalty to Kaito." He said softly.

"I see." Asuna stated.

She sat up and slipped from the bed. She moved to the window and looked out at the peaceful evening. Anger twisted her gut and shame for herself. She turned and slipped back into the bed next to him. She fell asleep and Teru stared down at her as she did so. He felt a heavy weight and wished like hell he could help her. Soul Society had become so bureaucratic that there was practically no way he could. He rarely ventured out as it was. He finally fell asleep and he woke up and she was gone. She had written a letter and it was on the pillow next to him. He picked it up and she had wished him to take Hinata as his son fully. She was terminating Ichigo's rights completely and she would return soon. A smile graced his lips and he felt a little more peace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was watching the painted shinigami carefully as he went about making a way into Hueco Mundo. She kept her hand extended and ready to summon Konkisaiga. He finally laid a shiny piece of metal with kanji inscriptions.

"You can summon a gate similar to a garganta." He said cackling.

"Good. Perhaps the paint is toxic to you and you need remove it?" she asked in a nasty tone.

"You have what you need now you may go!" he snapped.

She smirked and ported out. She used the amulet to produce a way into the living world and she rubbed the metal of the inscribed medallion. A blackish rip appeared and she lifted her head. She could not wait on Byakuya but she felt a hand on her arm and she turned. Her wayward pup was there and he looked grim.

"I am helping you retrieve her." He said firmly.

"Fine." She responded.

They walked through and they appeared in a white desert. Kazuo looked around and he was amazed.

"Do you have any idea where to go?" he asked under his breath.

"Hai." She nodded.

She took his hand and closed her eyes. She focused on Grimmjow and a slow smile spread over her features. She ported herself and Kazuo near the Arrancar, he was pacing as if bored and she narrowed her eyes.

-I will keep him busy and you focus on Mizuki's aura. Do you feel it? - she pathed.

-Barely! - He growled in her mind.

Asuna stepped out of her spot and Grimmjow saw her. He rushed at her and she threw him. He landed flat on his back and she moved to jump on him and he rolled. He grabbed her with his arm and his physical strength was incredible. He leaned down and scented her neck and he growled loudly.

"Kamis you smell good." He said in her ear.

"You attacked Erena." She growled in fury.

"Ulquiorra's pet? Yeah, I attacked her to get back at the arrogant fuck." He snapped.

"She is important to my son." She hissed.

"Like I am supposed to care?" he snapped.

"What do you care about Grimmjow?" Asuna asked bluntly.

"The hunt and blood spilt." He retorted.

"I would say how sad that was but it is just plain retarded." She retorted.

"Yeah? You want to see how retarded I am?" he hissed.

"When the only thing one cares about is power and battles the hai you are mentally unbalanced. The only thing worth living for is family and honor." She growled.

"What do you know of anything?" he demanded.

"Quite a bit. I understand death. I understand much about loss. I tried to insulate myself from it and still do but I will tell you that I went through hell giving my daughter life and Aizen will not take that life!" she growled.

"You speak a lot of pretty words but you're really a bore." He said yawning.

She stabbed her claws into his backside and he yelped. His face clouded in anger and he growled at her yet again. She got a predatory look on her face and he watched fascinated. She knew Kazuo was nearing Mizuki so she decided to keep the Arrancar busy. She pulled his face towards hers and he made a weird yelp. She immediately invaded his mouth with her tongue and he was suddenly breathless. They way she worked her wicked tongue and her lips against his had the normally manic and crazed Arrancar almost completely dazed. He made a very soft whine as she kissed him slowly and erotically. She finally pulled away and he stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What the hell was that?" he asked dumbly.

"That was proof that you need direction." She said smirking.

"You bitch!" He snapped.

"You state the obvious Grimmjow." She said shoving him off of her.

She tried to stand and he jerked her to him. He looked around cautiously and he pulled her up quickly.

"Use your porting now!" he commanded.

She ported them away and he looked around. They were further out in the desert and what Asuna had thought were trees were some sort of crystals. She was amazed and turned to stare at Grimmjow.

"Some other Espada were coming and I hate answering to anyone!" he snapped.

"Who?" she asked.

"Stark and Ulquiorra." He said with disdain.

"You could have pretended to capture me." She said circling him.

"Why did you kiss me like that?" he asked in annoyance.

"Honestly? I wanted to distract you." She said in a low tone.

"From what?" he said nearing her in a threatening way.

"Why am I here Grimmjow?" she asked raising a brow.

"To take back your brat." He hissed.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"Why kiss me like that?" he growled.

"What like this?" she asked grabbing him and pulled him to her again.

He immediately opened his mouth and she began kissing him deeply again. She wrapped her arms around him and the passion mounted quickly. Grimmjow was finding that this was something he could get addicted to and he ripped at her coral colored button down shirt and she jerked his jacket off. Her hands were clutching and violently tearing at his skin and he was completely hard and damn near in pain as she bit into his tongue and drew his deep, dark colored blood. His mind clouded over in lust as he revealed her softer more feminine form but no less the warrior. She had his grudging like and now his crazed need. His own hand clutched her soft skin. He ripped his lips from her and his broken mask dragged across her cheek.

"Fuck!" he cursed in a thick voice.

"You can think of nothing else to say?" she asked as her eyes were tinged pink.

"I can think of lots of things; let me rip you apart bitch." He growled.

He was not going to admit anything and she grasped his member. His blue eyes remained steely as she worked his dick and he had never felt it so fucking hard. She moved her other hand and palmed his testicles and he was so close to loosing it and his hand gripped her shoulder tightly; her pale flesh began bruising.

"Shit! Do something!" he hissed out.

"Take what I give you Arrancar." She hissed back.

"I'm gonna throw your ass down and fuck you senseless." He threatened.

"Oh really?" she asked with a licentious smirk.

She stepped back half a step and slid her hands up his sculpted chest. She lowered her head and licked at his nipple and then his other one. Her teeth nibbled at his cool flesh and she ran her tongue slowly down his body.

"Very much a shame you have a hole there. I could do so much with my tongue." She purred against his skin.

He was about to say something in retort but her mouth enveloped his cock. She was mimicking the act itself and Grimmjow's body wound tighter then it had before. He released a long jagged moan as she took all of him. She was not stopping and he thrust against her as much as he could. She growled softly around him and he came suddenly and she accepted him greedily. She slowly pulled back and stared up at him. She slowly rose and again pulled him forward. Their lips locked and he ached to hear her scream. He tasted his own release and it was erotic. He jerked back and he was already hard again.

"You can see my mind?" he asked in a husky tone.

"Hai." She whispered softly.

"Look in it now." He demanded.

She dipped in and his blue eyes closed. His face registered intense lust again as she prodded within his very private thoughts. There were other places within Hueco Mundo besides Los Noches. She ported them and he pulled her onto the bed. He undid her pants and yanked them off of her. He slipped his fingers through her silver curls and he wished to the Kamis he could make Tousen pay for what he did.

"Lay behind me on your left side." She commanded softly.

He actually did as she asked and she lifted her thigh a little. He pushed into her and he shuddered. She pressed her bottom against him and he groaned. He thrust his hips against her and this was so unlike their previous animalistic couplings. His hand gripped her hip and she was sighing and moaning for him.

"Cry out for me!" he demanded.

"Hai." She groaned.

He wrapped his lips around her juncture and bit a little. She yelped and shook against him. His hand moved up her bare stomach and cupped her breast. He lightly rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She lightly cried out for him and he moved in her harder. His hand slowly drifted down her belly and he allowed a very small bit of cero to his fingers. He grinned into her neck and she gasped loudly. She began moaning like a whore for him and Grimmjow grew relentlessly. He massaged her nub as he moved harder. He suddenly pulled out and quickly rolled Asuna to her back. He began a harder pace and her body arched beautifully for him. She clutched his shoulders and he felt his energies being drained and he stared down at her.

"What the hell?" he groaned out.

"Harder!" she breathed out in a raspy tone.

Hearing her neediness was a drug and he let loose on her. Their bodies met in a quickening pace and his own breathing turned harsh. He yelled out as her yoki and his reiastu met. The sheer amount of power this onna had astounded him for a moment. Her groans became more breathy as her body gripped him completely. He bit down with his teeth into her soft juncture to muffle his own yell. He felt languid and almost content for the moment.

"Damn what the fuck did you do?" he groused.

"Be quiet and quit ruining the moment. Lie beside me." She said softly.

"What because you say so?" he growled.

"Then do not. Let me up." She growled in return.

"No." he said staring down at her.

"Grimmjow!" she hissed.

"I like this. I like you beneath me and your noises." He said in a low tone.

"You enjoyed something besides bloodshed." She stated staring into his eyes.

He held himself up by his arm and he moved in her again. Her face contorted a little and the sight captivated him like when an enemy went down in a pool of blood. He did not stop and he watched as her face crumpled in complete ecstasy. Grimmjow gasped softly as another orgasm built up and the pressure and pleasure washed over him. He collapsed against as her and grunted in a softer tone. She ended up kissing him again and would not let up. He fell to his back finally and she took deep breaths.

"So where's your companion you brought?" he demanded.

"My son." She murmured.

"How many you have?" he asked laughing.

"Several. I have to get up. Oh goodness." She murmured as she pressed her hands to her belly.

"What?" he asked eyeing as if she was crazy.

"I felt my cub move. It is the first time I have felt her." Asuna said with a soft smile.

"Your brat will be with Aizen himself. She is a nasty little bastard." He said with a smirk.

"Well you are such a sadistic cretin." She stated standing.

"I try." He laughed manically.

She closed her shirt and retrieved her jeans. He watched her with intense interest and she ported away. The sex had been incredible and he was horrified at himself. She was a hell of a good time on and off the battlefield and he wanted more much to his chagrin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kazuo was masking his presence and moving along the massive city without color. He could feel Mizuki and she was miserable. He prayed she was alone and he ported to her side. She looked up and he stared down at her. It seemed as though she was unharmed but she stared at him with haunted eyes.

"What has he done?" he asked in a low growl.

"It does not matter Kaz. What are you doing here? He told me you were hurt badly." She whimpered.

"He lied." He said dragging her up.

She whimpered again but he lifted up her loose haori. There was a terrible bruise across her abdomen and he pulled her into a hug.

"Who did that?" he demanded in a terrible whisper.

"One known as Tousen. It was my justice as he put it for disobeying Aizen; as if the man was some kind of Kami." She said holding onto his black tee shirt.

"Fucking bastards!" he said holding her tightly.

"I hurt Kaz. Karu was so mad." She said burying her nose into his juncture.

"It will be okay Zuki. I have been waiting for you to remember. I am going to jog your memory sooner rather than later." He said gently.

"What are you saying Kaz?" she asked confused.

"Have you never noticed that your yoki compliments mine?" he asked just holding her protectively.

"Hai." She said under her breath.

"Come on." He said pulling her along.

"Kaz, he will find me again. I do not want to be here but he is resourceful. He will hurt those I love." She said softly.

"Do you love me?" he asked lifting her chin.

"That is a stupid question! I have always loved you Kaz. Why do you think I was angry at you as a child? You pissed me off so much!" she growled.

"I know." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Are you telling me what I think you are telling me?" she asked.

"What I am telling you?" he asked softly.

"You are mad at my sire and haha because the same damn thing happened! How can you? Who was I and why do I not remember?" she asked.

"It was long ago and my sire loved her passionately and he still does the fool." Kazuo growled in anger.

"Are we getting out of here or what?" she asked in a short temper.

"Come on." He said porting away with her.

They were in the desert and he felt that this was familiar somehow. She looked around and she pulled him along.

"Where are we going?" he asked perplexed.

"You are having flashes of the other reality. I still remember it and I know where he was." She said urgently.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"You were a Vasto Lorde as Perro. You were powerful as an Arrancar and I bet that the hollows would follow such a powerhouse." She said walking determined.

"You cannot port out of here?" he asked shocked.

"No, I cannot. Can you?" she asked.

"But you can port into that Soul Society place." He whined.

"Kaz, I carry genes of a shinigami or perhaps a shikyo konjou. I do not know exactly but that is the reason behind it." She sighed.

She felt hollows all over the place and she allowed her shoki to come to her claws. They were beastly and Kazuo was sneering.

"Use your yoki idiot!" she growled.

"To do what?" he retorted.

Mizuki changed form suddenly and she was growling as she bared her fangs. The hollows stopped moving and Kazuo stared at the beauty beside him.

"She has much power." One voice said in a tinny voice.

"Yeah well so do I." Kazuo retorted.

Kazuo released his yoki in a flourish and the hollow. He managed to pierce the mask of the beast and it disengrated. He looked amazed and Mizuki stalked forward. The remaining hollows came at them and they proceeded to tear them to pieces together. She finally changed form and her chest was heaving.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Okay so what are we supposed to do now?" he asked.

They were surrounded by Adjuches class hollows and Kazuo looked annoyed.

"I have a friend within Los Noches. His name is Tesla and he is Fraccion of an Espada." She said under her breath.

"Can he talk to these things?" Kazuo demanded.

"Hai. Will you be alright?" she demanded.

"Hai! Go!" he yelled.

She ported within the fortress and hid behind pillars. Tesla normally hung around Nnoitra's rooms and she moved quickly. She spied him and she hissed softly. He turned around and his face softened.

"What are you doing? Word was that you had escaped!" he chided her.

"Do you care for me?" she demanded.

"Hai!" he said getting defensive.

"I need your help then Tesla. I need you to come into the desert and help tame some Adjuches class menos." She implored him.

"Do not question my devotion to you please." He said scowling.

"Tesla?" she asked softly.

"I have yearned for you but I know you have your mates." He said looking away.

"I can mark you. I can mark you and make you mine." She said softly.

"No. Port us now." He said touching her hand.

She ported them quickly and Kazuo was sweaty but only two Adjuches menos were left. Mizuki stepped away from Tesla and he stepped forward. He ended up releasing cero to subdue them and he looked back at Mizuki and Kazuo.

"They will not bother you further." He said bowing.

"You were one of those?" Kazuo asked disgusted.

"Hai." Tesla stated without tone.

"Kaz! Do not be you okay?" Mizuki growled.

"Hey Zuki remember who is older!" he snapped.

"By less then two years jackass." She snapped in return.

"Please you two. Lady Mizuki, what else may I do for you?" Tesla asked.

"Can you help us Tesla?" she asked softly.

"How?" he asked.

"Can you open a gate and get us out of here?" she asked.

"I would have to stay as I would be branded a traitor and hunted down like an animal." He said staring at her.

"My family and I will shield you. You would not be alone ever." She implored him.

"Who else is here?" he asked.

"Her mother is here as well." Kazuo said crossing his arms.

"She is your mother as well!" Mizuki snorted.

"Not that I claim. Can we go already?" he asked annoyed.

"I see you retrieved her." Asuna said suddenly from behind them.

"Hai. Can we go okay?" Kazuo asked angered.

"Hai." Tesla said producing the tear.

They moved through quickly and they were in a secluded part of Tokyo. Kazuo looked angry and annoyed and suddenly ported away.

"You two really have to talk." Mizuki sighed.

"I have nothing to say. I did not abandon him to hurt him but to save him. I am sorry he cannot see it." Asuna said unemotionally.

"Tesla will come with me?" Mizuki asked.

"Hai." He said bowing.

"I want you to hide in one of the little used palaces in Korea or Vietnam. They would not think to look for you there. We shall prepare for an all out assault." Asuna commanded.

"Hai haha." Mizuki stated bowing.

"Thank you Arrancar." Asuna stated and she ported away as well.

Mizuki took Tesla's hand and ported them to Vietnam and near the current day capital of Saigon. She moved through the retrofitted palace and Tesla looked around the muted splendor. His had no idea what he was supposed to now and Mizuki came forward to him.

"Thank you for giving up everything for me." She said as she neared him.

"Hai." He said blushing slightly.

Mizuki held his face and undid his eye patch. She pulled him forward and kissed him gently. He was surprised and reached up and held her face. He had learned how much he enjoyed the physical and it was pleasurable with her. Their few encounters had been brief but they were etched in his memory. She was removing his coat and he shivered in anticipation. Her lips began to graze his neck and he groaned softly.

"Lady Mizuki, this is not necessary." He said in a daze.

"You do not want this?" she asked.

"I do but I do not want you to feel beholden to me." He murmured.

"Tesla look at me." She commanded.

His grey eyes met her mahogany ones and he groaned as she took his lips in unbridled passion and need. She pulled him towards a room and she was undoing his white hakama and black obi. The intensity was unlike before and Tesla gathered her in his arms and they fell upon the bed. They ended up making love slowly and she managed to keep him from release and he clutched at her desperately. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and he thrust harder.

"Mizuki! Please!" he cried out softly in her ear.

She groaned softly for him and she had kept herself back as well. Her walls began quivering around him and Tesla was shaking. He moved urgently and his voice was raw. He cried out as an intense and incredible climax stole through him. He fell against her and his breathing was harsh.

"Wow." He mumbled.

"Wow?" she laughed softly.

"How do you not do this all the time?" he asked pulling out and falling to his side.

"I do this often. I enjoy this very much." She smiled.

She clutched at him and he was very relaxed at the moment. Her face was flushed and he found her beautiful. He watched her arch her body as she stretched.

"What am I feeling?" he asked her suddenly.

"What do you mean Tesla?" she asked.

"I feel things. I am unsure of what they are." He admitted.

"You like me I think. You have a strong need to protect me." She said sitting up.

He nodded and she lowered her head to his member and he yelled out. He shut his grey eyes as unimaginable pleasure erupted from his groin. He had no clue that one could use their mouth in such a way. He was suddenly aching and she lifted her lips.

"Watch me." She said as she slid down his member.

He arched his body and watched her move at an erotic pace. He reached up and lightly touched her breasts and her tips. They were going to crash hard and he was swept up in the act.

"Mizuki." He cried out.

"Hai? Tesla let yourself go. You will not hurt me." She said in a passionate tone.

"He has hurt you." He said clutching her hips.

"You are not him!" she said leaning over his body and kissed him deeply.

Her kiss swallowed his cries as he went rigid. Her body was clutching him tightly and Tesla thought he could take no more. Mizuki nuzzled his neck and he closed his eyes.

"Tell me hai." She whispered hoarsely.

"Hai?" he questioned.

He felt her fangs slip into the vein in his throat and the incredible pleasure erupted again. He was sure he was dead and this was a heaven of sorts. He could smell her blood and it was laced with power. He lost his mind to his more primitive side and he latched onto that power. He fed like he would as a hollow. She was moaning and sighing and she fell to his side.

"What did you do?" he asked breathlessly.

"I made sure I could find you always. I bound us on a very deep level." She murmured.

"Why Mizuki?" he asked rolling to face her.

"Because you do not ask anything of me. You do not demand anything of me and you care about me because you like me. You do not want my power." She said softly

"Oh." He replied.

"You are so wise in some ways and so incredibly innocent in others. I know what you are and what you were but you are such an amazing person." Mizuki said getting sleepy.

"Where did you get that bruise?" he asked.

"Tousen. He does not like me at all. I believe he thinks I corrupt Aizen; as if Aizen was not corrupt enough." She said bitterly.

"I know why Aizen wants you but I cannot agree with forcing someone to care about you." He stated as he fingers touched her silk like hair.

"He thinks that everyone should bow to him and it makes him want that which will not." She said closing her eyes and starting to fall asleep.

"I will die for you if necessary." He stated gently.

"Do not do that. I cannot handle that." She said opening her eyes.

"Mizuki, why do I feel this? I do not understand. I saw you and I felt such an intense draw. I am an Arrancar." He said shaking his head.

"Not all things are explainable and some just are. I was drawn to your beautiful eyes as well." She said passing out.

He watched her and he felt intense things that he tried to name. He felt an overwhelming need to protect and cherish her. He sighed and stared at the ceiling and wished he understood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow was hovering in the air and stared at the orange haired shinigami. A cruel smile played upon his lips and he intended to fuck the brat up.

"I have been looking for you shinigami." He said with an arrogant smirk.

"Same here. Well you're gonna be shocked I've gotten a helluva lot stronger since last time." Ichigo said as Zengetsu's wrappings came undone.

"Where's your bitch?" Grimmjow asked with a nauseating smirk.

"None of your fucking business!" Ichigo snarled.

"Well I will tell you where your bitch was." He said grinning madly.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo said in fury.

"She was in Hueco Mundo and I got a really good look at her." He said putting a hand on his zanpakuto.

"Shut up brute! You know nothing about her!" Ichigo said getting more furious.

"I know a lot more then you think shinigami! I know she has a birthmark on her lower back, right above her cheek." He said smirking cruelly.

Ichigo's face blanched and he called on his bankai. He made his hollow mask appear and they went at it. Anger and betrayal hit him and he fought with all his might. Grimmjow released his red cero and he dissolved it. The both ended up in free fall and he hit the ground. Grimmjow had stabbed him with his zanpakuto and he watched as Rukia released her own shikai. His chest was heaving and his friend and sometimes lover came to help him.

"Such power! When did you?" he asked.

"Shut up. That was some display as well." She said as she tried to pull the Arrancar's weapon out.

They both heard a cracking sound and suddenly Grimmjow's hand was against the side of her head.

"It's gonna take more than freezing my outer skin to kill me. You're fucking retarded!" he sneered.

They all looked up at another person and Ichigo was surprised.

"Hirako?" he questioned.

The Vizard began taunting Grimmjow and the Arrancar pulled his zanpakuto and he was fighting against the strange being. Ichigo watched and he was in pain and anger was eating at him.

"Rukia." He said under his breath.

"What Ichigo?" she asked holding him up.

"I'm gonna pass out. Can you get me home?" he asked.

"Hai." He said numbly.

Grimmjow was suddenly stopped from fighting by the Fourth Espada and he growled.

"Ulquiorra?" he demanded.

"The mission is complete. We leave." Ulquiorra stated without any change in his tone.

"Like hell it is!" Grimmjow howled.

Ulquiorra opened a garganta and they began moving up. Grimmjow stared down at the shinigami and he scowled.

"It is not over shinigami!" Grimmjow hissed.

Ichigo finally passed out as Rukia held onto him. She shunpoed to his home and he rejoined his body. He was still passed out and she wondered what the Arrancar had said. They were not a couple but they did occasionally give into their lusts and she loved him without a doubt but he was still hung up over the inu. She sighed and waited for him to wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was busy planning a defense against Aizen when Ichigo walked into her office. He was fuming and she ignored him.

"You fucked him?" Ichigo demanded.

"Who are you accusing me of fornicating with?" she asked raising a brow.

"That blue haired nut job named Grimmjow!" he practically snarled.

"Who I fuck or do not fuck is not your concern anymore Ichigo. I am not your concern." She said calmly.

"Was it good or were you just in a slutty mood?" he growled.

"Here." She said handing him paperwork.

She was keeping her temper and his eyes widened and he threw the papers at her.

"You bitch. You hard hearted harpy!" he yelled.

"You have said enough Kurosaki Ichigo. What I do and what I do for my family is not your concern at all. We are not your business at all." She said standing.

He saw her belly and he was incensed. He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

"What is this?" he asked in a raw tone.

"I am not your concern. My daughter is not your concern!" she snarled.

"Asuna?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"You left me Ichigo. Now you can leave again. Take you and your self righteous ass out of my face. Never touch me again!" she said in a cruel tone.

"Did you fuck Grimmjow?" he asked in that same raw tone.

"Leave!" she growled.

"Did you?" he growled in return.

"Hai and it was good. It was a means to an end and now my daughter is safe. Hai I whored myself out and I would do it again!" she hissed.

"What do you mean do it again? You are a slut every second." He said in fury.

She shoved him and tears actually pricked her eyes. They stared at each other in anguish and he snorted.

"Is she even mine?" he asked in a pained voice.

Her face grew wrathful and she nodded yes. Ichigo made a noise and left. Tears poured down her face and she wiped at them angrily. She sat back down and tried to concentrate. She was in a rage and she ported to Sendai. She walked to Nobu's room and he was at his desk. She fell into his arms and cried hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was lying on her bed and she heard the surf in the distance. She stared at the darkness and she had refused to give up her house she had come to love. She felt a presence in her room and she looked up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Does it matter?" she heard.

"Hai it does matter." She snapped.

She was pressed back into the mattress and Grimmjow was staring down at her.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"I used you. You are not stupid despite your atrocious mouth." She hissed.

"You used me for what? A distraction?" he snapped.

"Hai. You are a powerful Espada and I could not take the chance you would help Aizen." She said breathing hard.

"I want you!" he hissed out.

"You can fight me later. I have had a bad day." She cried.

"No. I want this." He said leaning down and kissing her the way she had him.

She whined loudly and arched against him as he eased himself into her naked body. He was not taking her hard and he was aggressive but in a passionate way. His lips and teeth nipped her throat and she was breathless. He roared out as she climaxed and dragged him into one. He was breathing hard and he saw her shut her eyes.

"The kid came and gave you a hard time?" he asked roughly.

"Hai. You taunted him." She accused.

"Fucking right I did. Stupid jackass." He said pulling back.

"Who are you to meddle in my life?" she hissed.

"Who are you to meddle in mine?" he retorted.

"You started attacking me!" she snapped.

"Yeah I did. Some of the best fighting I've had. You feel bad and act like I'm some kind of monster and maybe I am." He said pulling his hakama up.

She moved and helped him tie the stays. He looked furious and she put a finger to his lips.

"My sire's left arm was cut off by my uncle five centuries ago. He eventually regenerated but he was too proud to have it healed. He saw it as his penance for his carelessness in battle." She said as she helped with the jacket.

"So?" he asked flippantly.

"You act in pride and I understand that. You are a great warrior and you still fight magnificently. You do not allow yourself to be hindered." She stated as she tied his obi.

"I'm not stopping." He growled.

"Stopping what?" she asked meeting his eyes.

"Whatever the hell I want. I have ideas and I'm gonna see it happen." He said with a crazy smile.

He used sondio and he was gone. She was dumbfounded and she found she needed to know more on Arrancar. She dressed quickly and she ported to her son's apartment in Tokyo. She knocked loudly and waited. Rishou threw open the door and he ushered her in.

"Is your Arrancar capable of love?" she asked softly.

"Hai. They do not know what it is and when they are faced with it, they balk I think." Rishou stated softly.

"Is he here?" she asked surprised.

He nodded with an amused look and she smiled.

"Erena is well?" she asked.

"Hai. She is asleep as well." Rishou said.

"Will he speak with me?" she asked.

"I can wake him up." Rishou said standing.

He slipped into his room and Ulquiorra was curled around Erena protectively. His heart hammered in his chest and the Arrancar had been rather passionate with Erena. He barely touched the white shoulder and he roused.

"My mother wishes to speak to you." He said softly.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked.

"She has questions." He stated.

He rose and Erena rolled to her belly. Ulquiorra stepped up to Rishou and ghosted his lips against his. Rishou held in a groan and green eyes watched him.

"I will speak with the inu for you." He said as he stepped back and pulled on his hakama.

He pulled on his jacket and silently followed Rishou to the living room. He watched the infamous inu onna and found subtle similarities that she shared with her son. His shape of face was hers and his lips he realized.

"You are Ulquiorra?" she asked.

"Hai." He stated.

"What is going on in Hueco Mundo?" she asked.

"Unsure of the question." He said in his monotone.

"You and Grimmjow do not get along but Grimmjow has been as friendly as he can considering his personality, with me." She stated.

"He is trash. He would hurt Erena to make me fight him. He knows he is trash." Ulquiorra stated unemotionally.

"He does not like to feel inferior and you have a rather superior air about you." She said bluntly.

Ulquiorra said nothing and she knew she was right. She stood up and Ulquiorra remembered who she had been.

"You were the ruler." He stated suddenly.

"When?" she asked.

"Before. You were her before you were this." He stated in his flat tone.

"I was Ayana Agelina." She said raising a brow.

He said nothing and she completely understood.

"So you were one of my generals. You were Ataru." She said remembering.

She bowed and ported away. Ulquiorra looked over at Rishou and he walked to him. He turned the shape shifter away from him and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist.

"There is more time. I wish to feel you." He stated in his ear.

"You have not let me touch you." Rishou said in annoyance.

"I have wished for you to make Erena with child." He said undoing his sleep pants.

"Well she is now. Can I have some attention now?" Rishou demanded.

"Hai." Ulquiorra stated getting more heated.

"There." Rishou hissed softly.

"In our bed." He stated without emotion.

They made it to bed and they fell back. Erena sat up and grinned as Rishou was pleasured intensely by their mate. She leaned her head down and kissed him as Ulquiorra took him. It pleased her to no end to see them as such. They ended up as they always did with the three of them tangled together. Ulquiorra was pressing his lips softly to Erena's belly and she laughed quietly as Rishou slept.

"He is mine as well." The Arrancar stated.

"Hai." She said running her hands down his back.

"I will name him." He said.

"Okay." She gasped as his lips drifted lower.

Her face crumpled as he latched onto her nub. He still appeared impassive and very calm but his appetite for affection and love was tremendous. He ran his finger tips along her thighs and her nerves were overloaded. She groaned out as she came for him and he slid up her body.

"I love you. I love this life." He stated as he lifted her leg.

"Ulquiorra!" she gasped as he entered her.

"This is what I exist for; I exist for my heart." He stated in a whisper.

His female mate groaned out as she was in ecstasy quickly. He lay beside her and in between Rishou and Erena. He felt surprise but he felt happiness when Rishou had told him of her condition. Memories of his past life entered his mind and he remembered the day she had told him that she was pregnant when he was Ataru. He touched the hair of both of them and thoughts of Grimmjow made him want to kill the Sixth Espada. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep next to his mates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was on top of the Urahara shop watching the night. He had just fought a regular old hollow and his mind would not stop working. He felt awesome power and he knew exactly who it was. He shunpoed to find Asuna standing near the river. She held a pen and paper in her hand and he stared at her with horrendous pain in his gut.

"I demand you sign these and do not be a fool and fight it. Hinata is mine and I will raise him. I do not need you." She said in a cold tone.

"Fuck you! I ain't signing shit!" He growled.

"Fine then. You do not have the means to fight my family Ichigo. Do not be stupid." She said narrowing her eyes.

He closed the space between them and gripped her chin in a crushing grip. Her eyes bled red and he jerked the paper out of her hand. His reiastu was building and his anger and grief mounted along with it.

"Stop!" she hissed.

"You aren't taking my son away from me anymore! You think I'll stand by and let you take her too? How can you be this way?" he raged as his eyes changed to blue as the reiastu became visible.

"Back down Ichigo!" she yelled.

She yelped as the pressure brought her to her knees. She cried out and released her own yoki in defense. The power clashed and they were thrown apart. She held out her hand and her fang appeared. Ichigo pulled his zanpakuto and they began fighting. This time it was not sparring and they both were reacting.

"How could you do this?" he yelled at her.

"You walked away boy!" she yelled back.

"Shut up!" he snarled and their blades rang out.

Ichigo was not holding back and she was on the defensive. She surged her yoki and unleashed it and Ichigo had to block with his weapon. They were moving at staggering speeds and he suddenly threw Zengetsu away and he jerked Konkisaiga away. He gathered her in his arms and he began savagely attacking her throat with his lips and teeth. She cried out and he did not let up. He ripped open her silk shirt and jerked her bra off.

"You lied to me about Hinata and now you would try to keep me from you and him again?" he demanded as his thumbs brushed her nipples.

"You made the decision to abandon us!" she growled out.

"You left me first!" he yelled.

"Unhand me Ichigo!" she hissed like a wild animal.

"No Kamis damnit! No!" he snarled out as he forced her lips to his.

He tasted of fury and he tasted of power. She had never seen his reiastu this much and his lips demanded and commanded. She began whimpering as his mouth invaded hers. He was hungry and hurting; he communicated his rage but he fulfilled his need to be with her. She wore a billowing long skirt and he sank to his knees. As he kissed her, he moved aside her panties.

"Oh Kamis." She moaned out.

He said nothing as her silk skirt covered the point of contact but the pressure was crushing as his reiastu built again. It was pressing in on her and she was clawing through his haori as she could not breathe. He was not trying to hurt her but his pain was that raw. His nose was buried in her juncture and she felt his teeth. He was animal like in his intensity and continued to guide her hard. She was being dragged under and she screamed. He did not stop and his natural powers slammed into hers. She had faced those with almost equal energies but not like this. Not one who could beat her so soundly. She heard his hoarse breathing and she was loosing consciousness slowly. She was in state she had not been in for nearly four centuries. She could not tell if she climaxed as she slowly blacked out. Ichigo was holding her to him tightly as he became suddenly drained of his seed and his reiastu. He sat on his butt and held her to him. Their encounter had been a meshing of power and bodies and he was left almost completely undone.

"Suna?" he whispered.

She was still out and he gently shook her. She stirred slowly and met his brown eyes.

"Let go of me." She hissed.

"Suna please." He begged.

"Do not be so informal with me." She snapped.

"You want to be like this?" he asked.

"I want you to back off!" she sneered.

He refused to let her go and she gasped and had to hold onto him. Her body was hypersensitive and she was being pushed over an edge. She felt his teeth again at her juncture and he bit her hard. There was no pain and only incredible rapture as he leaned her down into the grass. He was slowly moving in her and she felt the incredible power building around them again. His face contorted and he managed to watch her as her body convulsed. Her legs began shaking uncontrollably and she went limp. He muffled his cry by taking her lips and he flooded her completely with his all. He too was shaking like a leaf and managed to fall to his back. She was barely awake and she turned her head.

"Ichigo?" she asked softly.

"Hai." He stammered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I love you. I can't stop thinking about you and I still want to marry you." He whispered.

"You walked away." She whispered back.

"You shut me out. Instead of shutting me out why can't you trust me? Asuna damnit! I fucking love you more than anything. I love our son and you take both of you away on a whim. I'm sick to death of being the dumb kid. I'm gonna prove I'm more than old enough." He snapped.

"The Shouten nearly destroyed my life and how could you understand that?" she asked in a tired tone.

"Grand Fisher damn near destroyed mine! I know I am haven't lived five centuries but damnit I understand. I'm also gonna rip the Grimmjow fucker to pieces if he ever touches you again. I don't care if we're together or not." He said rolling away and standing up.

"You have no right to dictate anything to me." She snapped.

"You defend that animal?" he about became unhinged.

"I do not defend him as much as myself. You do not own me and I will do as I damn well please. You lost any right to have any say when you walked away." She said coldly.

"You're impossible! It's a wonder any man can put up with you!" he roared.

"Whatever. Sign the damn forms. I am removing myself and my son from your life." She said crossing her arms.

"No." he said shunpoing away.

She stared dumbly at the spot he had stood and she was stunned. She was stunned that he could pull such a primal response from her and her yoki. She ported right behind his aura and he grabbed her throat without squeezing. His eyes actually had a glaze of tears and she tried to remain indifferent.

"Fuck you! I ain't giving up my son or her. You can kiss my ass and like it." He said in a raw voice.

"You will one way or another. I am done trying to coddle you." She said cruelly.

He slapped her so hard she staggered. He walked away and his shoulders slumped. She wiped her cheek and there was blood. She had lied to him again and she found a small alley between two shops. She cried softly and her senses worn down. She felt the glass go through the right side of her chest and she gasped.

"Pity that this was too easy!" Meihui said in contempt.

"Putrid bitch!" Asuna growled in a fury.

"You know that the dark shinigami would pay me dearly for your capture and drained of your yoki. I think that is what I shall do." She laughed.

She felt fangs at her throat and she tried to scream. Meihui had known not to attack her directly and had waited till she was vulnerable. She sank to her knees and Meihui viciously pulled back her morphed limb as she drained her aura as well.

"What the fuck?" Asuna heard through the haze.

"Language little boy." Meihui laughed.

"Let her go you unholy whore!" Ichigo said in anger.

"Watch it strawberry! I swear I will split open her belly and let your daughter spill onto the ground." The wraith female said in complete cruelty.

"Ichigo." Asuna muttered.

"Bankai!" Ichigo cried.

Meihui did not take the time to face him and phased out with her mortal enemy. She was at Los Noches and she looked forward to facing the shinigami. She saw a dark skinned shinigami and she slid Asuna along the floor.

"Tell your master I come baring gifts and an alliance." She laughed.

"Who are you?" Tousen asked.

"I am Meihui Jing and that bitch is my enemy from way back. Tell your master that what I can provide will give him the edge in dealing with the shinigami and youkai alike." She said with a cruel smirk.

"What do you offer?" Aizen said walking down the hall.

"Rumor is that you covet her oldest daughter. Well she stole my brother Ang Chi and I will finally take him back!" she said narrowing her black eyes.

"There is much to this story that I do not know." Aizen considered.

"She murdered my mother and my two uncles and stole my brother! That whore deserves death a million times over. The devastation she wrought on the Shouten has taken me centuries to rebuild! I know more Vasto Lordes and I know this plane you reside in for it is my home plane." She said crossing her arms.

"I accept your alliance. What did you do to her?" he asked with interest.

"I damn near drained her dry. I took in her aura to drain her yoki and now she is pretty damn helpless. For your information; she and the strawberry shinigami have had a falling out. She is pregnant with his daughter as well as having birthed his son." She said cruelly.

"Well that is very good information indeed. Thank you!" Aizen said with a lazy smile.

Meihui ported away and Aizen knelt by Asuna. He looked over her and she was bleeding out slowly from a wound in her chest. He called on a healer and smiled. His little shape shifter would come after mommy. His day brightened and he anticipated what he would do with his powerful little onna that he desired so badly. She had escaped before he could sate his desire for her. He called upon Grimmjow and directed Ulquiorra to retrieve another powerful tool. The orange haired boy had a red haired onna as a friend whose healing powers rivaled any Kamis. Grimmjow came forward and his eyes widened just a little when he saw the onna he had been cavorting with lying on the floor being tended by none other than Szayel Aporro Granz, the Eighth Espada.

"Have your Fraccion guard her well Grimmjow, you would not wish my displeasure again." Aizen commanded.

"Hai Aizen-sama." Grimmjow muttered.

Aizen walked away as well as Tousen. Grimmjow leaned down and stared hatefully at the Eighth Espada.

"It is amazing you still have Fraccion at all considering your state." Szayel snorted.

"Are you done jackass?" Grimmjow growled.

"Hai. She needs much sleep." The pink haired Arrancar said standing.

Grimmjow hated the bastard and he looked over at Yylfordt who had followed him. The blonde Arrancar picked her up and followed Grimmjow.

"Your brother needs a swift kick in his ass!" Grimmjow growled.

"I could not agree more." Yylfordt snorted.

"Take her to my rooms and guard her with your life!" Grimmjow commanded.

"Hai." His Fraccion stated with a short bow.

Grimmjow was troubled and he was never troubled. He had no clue why he gave one shit about her or not. Seeing her there white as a damn hollow mask and bleeding so bad; he was also pissed that he was not the cause of her bleeding. He stomped after his Fraccion and went to his rooms. She was on his bed and he sat beside her. Yylfordt walked out and shut the door to give his master privacy. She roused for a moment and saw Grimmjow and stared at a white ceiling.

"Where am I?" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Los Noches and my room." He replied in a clipped tone.

"I am in trouble." She said softly.

"You've no idea." He retorted.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She promptly passed back out and Grimmjow was left to ponder.


	24. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Pulling from the Past

Ichigo was in a state of panic and he shunpoed back to his house. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the Sendai castle.

"Hey! Asuna was just taken by a crazy looking thing! How should I know? She had black hair and what looked like glass for a hand." He said quickly.

Suddenly Ayana was beside him and she looked disdainfully around his room.

"What you saw was a wraith." Ayana said pacing.

"A Shouten?" Ichigo asked gulping.

"Hai. You are coming with me to Manchuria." She said grabbing his arm.

She produced her shoki cloud and they ported to the Summer Palace at Shenyang. Ayana marched immediately into the common area of the palace. Ang Chi looked up and saw his younger sister in tow with a younger sister.

"Haha was captured by a Shouten." Ayana said immediately.

"What?" Ang Chi said standing.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Who is this?" Ang Chi asked looking over the orange haired male.

"This is Hinata's sire." Ayana said quickly.

"Welcome to Shenyang." Ang Chi said bowing.

Ichigo was astounded at the raven haired male. He was elegant and well spoken and his black eyes conveyed intelligence.

"I am Ang Chi." He said.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo stated.

"What exactly did you see?" Ang Chi asked.

"The onna looked a helluva lot like you." Ichigo said.

"I am half inu and half Shouten Kurosaki Ichigo. Haha managed to kill the thing that birthed me and restored my birthright. What you saw was my half sister; Meihui." He said in a worried tone.

"She was bleeding pretty badly. Look I am freaked right now. She and I had a terrible fight and I swear I love her." Ichigo said sighing.

"Meihui would not directly face my mother and she would use any disadvantage of our family as strength." Ang Chi theorized.

"Well she took her and I bet she took her straight to Aizen." Ayana said horrified.

"Probably. I shall join you in Sendai in an hour. Let me put some affairs in order." Ang Chi commanded.

Ayana nodded and ported out with Ichigo. Ang Chi moved into his bedroom and saw his beautiful mate Kaya bathing their young daughter. He watched her and she looked over at him playfully. She had a mane of long dark red hair and the intense green eyes of her father.

"What are you doing my heart?" she asked.

"Mother has been taken." He sighed.

"You need to find her then. Shall I call upon my chichi?" she asked.

"Not yet. Kamis you are beautiful." Ang Chi said under his breath.

"All will be well." She said pulling their two year old pup from the water.

"I am sure you are right Kaya." He stated as he took their naked girl who squirmed in his hands.

"Come little one. It is bed time." He said grinning.

"Chichi." She cried as she grinned back.

He proceeded to dress her and lay her in her tiny bed. He looked down at his green eyed and raven haired pup in love. She reminded him so much of Tekeshi. He kissed her head and she rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

"Goodnight my little Keiko." He said in a whisper.

He left his daughter and went to his mate and wife. He picked her up and leaned her against the door of their room and she groaned heavily. They had only been mated ten years and they had known each other for a long time. She cried out for him as they culminated and he tasted her juncture. His wraith heritage was suppressed by his inu half and he was more than happy for it.

"I have to go. Promise me something?" he asked in her ear.

"Hai." She mumbled.

"Whilst I am gone, pleasure yourself and think of me?" he asked teasingly.

"I might call you as I do so and make you listen as I scream your name." she stated with a grin.

"Evil onna." He teased.

He released her and straightened his jeans. He loved his fiery and beautiful mate. She had sass and passion that always reminded him of his mother and sisters. He went and grabbed the fang that he had received after his grandsire's death. He visited the shrine at least twice a week and said prayers for both Tekeshi and Katashi. His father had been a bastard but he always prayed for him nonetheless. His birth mother had not only deceived him but forced his hand. He sighed in remembrance and he was glad he tried to kill his adopted mother that day. She had given him a real home and a real family. She had given him love and his birthright back and he was forever grateful to her. She never treated him any different then her own birth pups and he was forever devoted to her. He ported to Sendai and there was the family assembled. He moved and sat by Mizuki and squeezed her hand. He actually saw Kazuo and he was shocked.

"Hello brother." Kazuo said bowing.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ang Chi asked shocked.

"America. My father took us to the New World in the middle of the seventeenth century. Apparently your mother told him to." Kazuo sneered.

"Kaz, shut up!" Mizuki said in anger.

"Make me!" Kazuo retorted.

"Oh lord." Ang Chi murmured.

Mizuki stood up and went over to her older brother and slapped him quite hard. He grabbed her and they ported away.

"They will never stop fighting will they?" Ayana asked Ang Chi.

"No. There is a deep love there but they hate each other too." He sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kazuo fell against her and he began devouring her. She did not stop but instead ripped his shirt open and her mouth found his chest.

"Mizuki." He groaned.

"Shut up! Do not talk." She commanded.

She actually bit into his chest and abused his flat nub; he was wild and her standing up to him always got him hot as hell. He pulled her from his chest and kissed her brutally and suddenly turned her around. He pressed her against the wall in his hotel room and he began thrusting in her hard. She groaned out quite hard and lost her mind. She knew she knew him before but she tried in vain to remember. Their bodies gave into the intense encounter and he yelped out. He pressed into her back and he breathed in her ear.

"I am so sorry. You get me so wound up." He said pulling back.

"No issue. Why can I not remember?" she asked in desperation.

"You will. You feel it." He said into her ear.

"We should be there Kaz." She moaned.

"Why do you insist that I have to?" she asked.

"Because! She saved your life. She saved Roto's life. You can get over your asinine thoughts." She said heading to the shower.

"Whatever. Slap me again and make sure you dig in." he said grinning.

"You are too easy." She said in mirth.

"Uh huh. Just do it." He said smiling.

She reared back and slapped him with all her might and her claws dug into his cheek. Blood welled up and she snorted. She left him there and she took a shower.

"All clean?" he called.

"Kaz, I'm bleeding." She cried.

"What? How?" he asked entering the bathroom.

"Mizuki?" he asked shocked.

"Kamis! Damnit no!" she said closing her eyes.

She washed herself carefully and had no clue why this was happening. She had just found out and Karu was speaking again. She began sobbing and she wrapped herself in a robe and ported out. She appeared at the hospital and found Nobu. She walked into his arms and cried hard. Nobu knew from her thoughts and he was despondent. Karu was going to be devastated.

"I need to take care of this but I am going to schedule you for an exploratory laparoscopy. That beating you took may have damaged your system." He said calmly.

"Can Nanami do the surgery?" she asked wiping away tears.

"Hai. Look I want the others to find your mother. Nanami can do the surgery this afternoon and I will tell Karu." Nobu said hugging her tightly.

"I just want to give him his little girl!" she said sobbing harder.

"Shush Mizuki. Come on." He said gently.

He led her to a private room and he suspected that she took some damage to her uterus. He got her settled and he ported via his shoki. He appeared in the common room and he motioned Karu over. He saw worry in the younger man's eyes and he led him to the study.

"Mizuki is miscarrying." He said gently.

"Is she?" he asked clenching his hands.

"When have you seen her?" he asked.

"We got into a terrible fight. I lost my head and she tried to beg me." He said starting to actually cry.

"You saw the bruises?" he asked.

"What bruises?" Karu asked horrified.

"She was beaten horribly. She had a bruise across her abdomen." He said softly.

"Oh Kamis." He said looking down.

"Nanami is going to do surgery this afternoon and we will come to the bottom okay?" Nobu said.

"Hai. I wish Byakuya was here. She needs him too but she has been pulling away again. I swear that ass hole shows up and she pulls away like she used to." Karu said bitterly.

"You two were both too young to mate but you did. Leave the past in the past Karu. I delivered you boy and I know you well." Nobu stated.

"Hai I know." He said gritting his teeth.

"Maybe Nori can cheer her up." Nobu suggested.

"My son? You know they barely know each other." Karu stated.

"Maybe that should change. He calls you father and maybe you could share your son with his mother." Nobu said backing up.

"Thank you Nobu." He said looking incredibly sad.

He looked over at the group of gathered family and he saw Kazuo. Bitterness ripped through him and hatred coursed through him. He hated him and he made sure he felt it. He stormed out and he went to find Yuzuna. He produced his shoki cloud and went to the West. He found her with Captain Ukitake and her belly was starting to become round.

"Karu?" she asked surprised.

"Can you go to Soul Society and drag Byakuya's ass back here now?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"Karu what is wrong?" she asked standing.

"I need my friend and Mizuki needs her husband!" he growled.

"I shall go." Jyuushiro stated as he stood.

Yuzuna handed him the amulet and her husband produced the gate. Karu looked lost and Ukitake and Byakuya appeared. Captain Kuchiki appeared concerned and Karu grabbed him. He produced a shoki cloud and pulled them into it. They reappeared at the hospital and Byakuya looked around.

"Karu my friend what is wrong?" he asked.

"Mizuki miscarried again. Someone in that place beat her so bad that she cannot seem to carry my child." Karu said growling.

"She has said nothing. I have not pushed." He sighed.

"Yeah well she is in exploratory surgery right now. I am tired of this! I want my life back! I want the onna I have loved since I was a boy to have my child. I want to raise a family with her and I keep getting cheated." He said in anger.

"I will have to go into Hueco Mundo. Captain General Yamamoto has kept me back but I shall insist. I apologize most sincerely my friend. I shall go." He said with his deep voice.

"Lady Asuna has been kidnapped. The monsters that damn near killed Mizuki are back. Lady Asuna is hated by the Shouten." Karu said looking away.

Nanami emerged and she saw Karu. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I have good news Karu. She did miscarry but I had to stop the surgery because it would have hurt the other babe. I thought I sensed something and I was careful. She is well but her twin did not make it." Nanami said holding his shoulders.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"I am saying that Mizuki will bear you a daughter and that she is fine." Nanami said softly.

"Can I see her?" Karu asked.

"Hai. She is in recovery. Hello Captain Kuchiki." Nanami stated bowing.

He bowed in return and Karu took off into the recovery room. Nanami looked at him and smiled. She had thrown herself back into her work after her bout with madness. She was barely ever at her apartments and usually slept in the on call rooms. Her father was worried but she did not know how else to deal with her all consuming loneliness. Byakuya waited a few minutes and then went back as well. Nanami walked towards the office of her father and brother. She slipped in and poured some coffee as she watched her chichi do paperwork.

"She had another babe in there. The boy twin did not make it but the girl is fine. She had a bruised spleen as well as her uterus was nasty too. I gave her surclages anyway." Nanami said.

"Karu is happy I know. Baby you look dead on your feet. Go home!" Nobu commanded.

"Hai." She sighed.

"I will let you know about your haha okay?" He said softly.

"Thank you chichi. I guess I could use some sleep." She said smiling wanly.

She stretched and went to the hall and ported. She was dizzy still and she stumbled. She was held up by a pair of strong hands and she looked up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hisagi Shuhei mam. I was looking for Captain Kuchiki as I was commanded here by Captain General Yamamoto. It seems that he is concerned about not hearing from Lady Asuna." He said in introduction.

"You do not know? My mother was taken by a Shouten. We were working on a way to retrieve her." Nanami said.

She stared at a dark haired almost black eyed young shinigami. He appeared wild with tattoos on his face and scars as well. He was in gigai and had on a white tee shirt with loose fitting dark wash jeans.

"I am Doctor Yamasaki Nanami. Captain Kuchiki is my brother in law." She said dumbly.

"You seem a bit dizzy. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hai. Captain Kuchiki is at the hospital with his wife. I can port you there." She offered.

"Thank you. I would be most thankful." He said releasing her.

"Thank you for stopping me from making an ass of myself." She said nervously.

"You are welcome. You have unusual eyes." He said staring.

"I am half kumo." She said blushing.

"Pretty." He said looking away.

She touched his shoulder and they ported to the hospital and he bowed. He followed the spiritual pressure of Captain Kuchiki and Shinobu came to stand next to her.

"You okay?" he asked his baby sister.

"Hai. Kamis if he is not beautiful!" Nanami said under her breath.

"That shinigami?" he asked.

"Hai. Okay I do need some sleep. I'll be at the apartment." She said fanning herself.

"You okay kiddo?" he asked.

"Shut up! I hate when you call me kiddo." She actually growled.

"Sure whatever kiddo." He said grinning.

"Shinobu! I am going to kick your ass!" Nanami yelled.

Shinobu and she began slapping at each other and they were laughing. Lieutenant Hisagi and Captain Kuchiki came out and they watched amused at the siblings.

"Thank you Doctor Yamasaki for saving the baby." Captain Kuchiki called.

"No big deal Captain Kuchiki. She is my big sister after all. She deserves to be happy. Someone in this family deserves to be happy." She said with a sad smile.

Shinobu sighed and she ported out. Hisagi was curious but kept his mouth shut. She was stunning and such a tiny onna. He looked over at the Sixth Division Captain and bowed.

"You should know Lieutenant Hisagi that it was Tousen Kaname that tried to kill my wife. If I see the former captain then he will be brought to justice." Kuchiki said flatly.

"Hai." He said bowing.

"If you should like; Mizuki keeps an apartment for the shinigami in the building you were at. It is on the same floor as Doctor Yamasaki's suite." Kuchiki said moving back to the recovery room.

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki." He said bowing.

Shinobu had watched and he casually walked over to the shinigami.

"I can take you there if you want. I just signed my last chart." Shinobu offered.

"Thank you." Hisagi said bowing.

Shinobu barely touched his shoulder and he ported them both to his apartment building. Nanami was walking out of the apartment and she had on a black tank top with black jeans.

"Hey sis I thought you were headed to bed." Shinobu stated with a smirk.

"I was going down to the Lounge for a drink. I cannot fall asleep yet." She said turning red.

"Should you like company? I do not make it into the living world very often." Hisagi offered.

"That would nice." She said smiling.

Shinobu went into the apartment and said nothing but had a grin on his face. Nanami and alcohol normally meant a very sexy and self assured sister. The shinigami did not stand a chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanami was smiling softly as she poured more gin. Hisagi was getting drunk way too fast and he was not used to gigai. He could not stop staring at the pretty girl in front of him and he found himself a few times staring at her chest. The thin material of her top showed her braless state and he gulped as he tore his eyes away.

"So you tattooed yourself in tribute to this former shinigami?" she asked.

"Hai. It must seem silly." He said smiling.

"No. I find it somehow very fitting and very honorable of you. I am very drunk and I have not been this way since Kariya." She said looking away.

"You knew the Bount leader?" he asked.

"Hai. He took a liking to me it seems. He wanted to get back at Mizuki. Listen to me." She said laughing.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing. I am sorry but I have a tendency to ramble. Goodness I do need sleep." She said giggling.

"I will escort you home." He said in a good natured tone.

She pulled some yen from her pocket and left it on the table.

"I do not have to pay but I like to tip the waiters and waitresses." She said smiling.

"Your family owns the establishment?" he asked.

"Actually my sister Hibari does. She is quite a character." She said laughing.

"You are the youngest?" he asked.

"I was till Hinata was born. I am glad now! I can pick on him when he is older." She said laughing harder.

"You are drunk." He said smiling.

"I feel your feelings. You have had so much responsibility and you are worried about this. You feel that you truly do not have time for this." She said meeting his eyes.

"You are an empath?" he asked astonished.

"Hai. I am sorry! That was rude of me but why do you feel that way?" she asked.

"I am a lieutenant and my captain was one that followed Aizen into Hueco Mundo." He said bitterly.

"So now you have to run the squad and you feel stretched too thin." She observed.

"Hai." He said suddenly uncomfortable.

"I am sorry. I wanted to become a doctor to help those around my like my chichi. I have felt so empty since he died." She said looking up.

"Who was he?" he asked gently.

"Doctor Sato Tomoharu. He was killed by a thug not long after I mated him. He was ningen and so much more fragile then a youkai but Kamis I loved him." She said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry." He said in sympathy.

"Forgive me. I am being a lousy drunk." She said trying to laugh.

They walked to her apartment and she pulled out the key. She unlocked it and he bowed to her. She wanted to be reckless and she wanted to feel a man against her. She knew he found her pretty and she dropped her keys and pulled him to her lips. He was surprised for a moment but their kiss was as wild as she was feeling. Her face was flushed and Hisagi finally pulled back.

"Come in please." She whispered.

"This is not right." He murmured.

"I do not want to be right. I do not want to be honorable and I do not want to be virtuous. I spent one hundred fifty years virtuous!" she said in a low growl.

"Doctor Yamasaki, I am so incredibly tempted but I am an officer in the Gotei Thirteen." He said trying to calm his blood.

"Fine. No sex." She said softly.

"Okay." He said with a nod.

She did not feel Shinobu home and she felt relief. Her brother was the most discrete man on the planet in her opinion. If their father knew his habits then he would freak. Shinobu appeared very scholarly and dedicated but he had onna pining for him all over the place. He never slept alone.

She picked up her keys and opened the door. She walked in and threw the keying on the counter and went to a sideboard and poured more scotch. She looked at Hisagi and she again felt a crushing want to be reckless. She said no intercourse but that did not include all the other great things she could do. She moved to him and looked up at him.

"I am sorry that your captain whom you respected so much was a traitor." She said softly.

"I am sorry your mate was killed." He replied as softly.

She set down her glass and pulled him to her lips. He was hungry and kissed her without any good sense. He prayed to the Gods that he could forgive himself in the morning. She pulled the hem of his tee shirt up and he finished pulling it off. She ran her hands over his chest and she intended to enjoy herself. She stepped back and pulled off her tank top and left her jeans on. He went to say something but she pressed fingers to his lips.

"I said no sex. I will keep my word." She whispered.

"Okay." He intoned.

She pulled him down and they fell onto the plush couch. Her fingers were skimming over his naked back and what she was picking up had her near panting. He was wild and elegant at the same time as their lips moved against the others in a need to touch one another. She suddenly gasped and arched her hips against his.

"Something! Please anything!" she begged.

"Not like this please." He said against the flesh of her neck.

He did the only thing that he could think of and he ground himself against her. She released her held breath and moaned loudly. He decided to go with it and shifted his hips and their groins were pressed against the other. He found a sweet pace and the pleasure was intense. She was moaning and sighing in delight and he tried to concentrate through the alcohol induced haze and the illicit passion. He allowed himself to lower his head and tasted a tightened bud. She began panting and tried to get him to move harder. He lifted his head and hissed as the pressure increased in his loins as he continued to move against her. Her face became flushed and she gripped his shoulders as she stiffened. Her face was beautiful as her climax took her. She ended up arching her neck and lust tore through. He tried to stop but she kept him against her as he began to move faster.

"Damn!" he groaned as the pleasure erupted suddenly.

She watched him succumb to his orgasm and she was breathless. She would have done more but he was panting softly.

"I should not be doing this." He managed to say.

"We did not have intercourse." She said in his ear.

"Hai." He groaned.

He needed a shower and clean clothes but the idea of tearing himself away was more then he was capable of at the moment.

"If you allow me then I can get you some clothing. You are about six feet?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said falling to his back.

He stared at the ceiling and intense desire to just give in was eating at him. He wished he could be a male whore like some of his comrades but the idea of that disgusted him. He was not above fantasies and many had involved his fellow lieutenant Matsumoto. This onna had managed to make him crazy. She came back and she handed him a white tee shirt with a logo on it and some lighter colored jeans.

"You do not strike me as a formal kind of person." She said smiling.

"No, I am not." He said smiling back.

"Thank you. I get sick of being alone." She said softly.

"No please do not thank me. Believe I got something out of it." He said sheepishly.

"I know I am inebriated but I will not regret this. I can make a draught that will make it so you are not hung-over. Sort of like a homemade banana bag." She said smiling wider.

"Banana bag?" he asked confused.

"Hai. When the drunks come into the emergency room; we give them a banana bag to rehydrate them and give them some electrolytes." She explained going to her kitchen.

"Hai that would be good." He said in understanding.

"Can I say something?" she asked.

"Please." He said looking at her.

"You are hot." She said bluntly.

Hisagi Shuhei actually turned bright red and stared at her for a moment.

"Thank you." He said meeting her eyes.

"Bathroom is over there. Towels are in the cabinet across from the stall." She said.

"Thank you." He said bowing.

He moved to the hall and he turned to look at her. She was working on making the medicine and he took in her beautiful form. She had pulled back on her tank top and she looked up.

"I think you are an extraordinary onna." He said softly.

"Thank you." She said.

He took a quick shower and the hot water felt marvelous and he laid his head against the tiles. He was highly attracted to her but he had a mission he needed to complete. Captain General Yamamoto had commanded him to find Lady Asuna. It looked as though now it would be in Hueco Mundo. He was daunted by the idea of seeing Tousen again and he sighed. He dressed in the change of clothes and he carefully folded the ones he had been wearing. He stepped out and he walked into the kitchen. Without a word she handed him an orange colored draught. He took it and it was surprisingly sweet. He nodded to her and she downed her own. She stretched and looked back at him.

"I was headed for bed. Would you care to join me?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"I should not." He said keeping a neutral face.

"But you want to." She finished for him.

"Hai." He nodded.

"I swore no sex. I keep my word Hisagi." She said smiling softly.

"Shuhei. Please call me Shuhei." He said staring into her eyes.

"Please call me Nanami." She said breathlessly.

"Okay Nanami." He nodded.

"Will you just lie beside me?" she asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

He followed her and she moved behind an old fashioned screen and slipped on a thin cotton night gown. He was flushed and she lay down and he sank in next to her. She rolled to her side and stared at him.

"I am determined to know this man that tattoos a number on his face. You are honorable Shuhei." She said as her eyes fluttered shut.

"I would like that." He murmured.

"Good night and thank you for helping to find my haha. I know you will see your former captain. I am sorry for that." She said as she fell asleep.

He realized that just by experiencing what he was feeling that she was getting to know him on another level altogether. He allowed himself to fall asleep next to her and he felt good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanami was up with the sun and thankfully was not hung-over. The gorgeous man was still asleep and she moved quietly around. She pulled on some scrubs and she turned to see Shuhei watching her. She smiled softly and bowed. He smiled a little and he pushed himself up.

"That draught is amazing. I know many a shinigami who would kill for it." He said lightly.

"Okay I am going to go before I break my word." She said lightly as well.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Kamis you are sexy as hell." She groaned as she pressed against him.

"Thank you." He said reddening slightly.

She reached under his shirt and felt along his chest. Shuhei was sober but not thinking clearly.

"You said you were half kumo?" he said as he tried to concentrate.

"Hai." She nodded.

"So you are feelings vibrations?" he asked.

"Hai." She said looking up at him.

He looked down at her reached up and held her face. He knew he would not be leaving here without having lain with her.

"The desire is stronger." She whispered.

She turned her head in his hands and began kissing his open palm. This was not what he was used to and her eyes were closed as she sucked his thumb into her mouth. She was swirling her tongue around the tip and he was watching rapt. She turned her face back and her eyes were red. She forced herself to calm down and she stepped back.

"You have a mission and I have surgeries this morning. I would like to see you again." She said with closed eyes.

"Hai." He said in a hoarse whisper.

She suddenly growled and she fell against him and they began kissing violently. Shuhei was having a hard time understanding himself and he wondered if it was this family. She dragged herself away from him and she stepped back.

"I will see you later." She said and suddenly ported out.

He looked at the spot where she had stood and he was surprised they had not ended up on the bed in throes of passion. He cleared his head and made sure the door was locked to her apartment. He went to the one that Captain Kuchiki had indicated and he slipped in. He knew he could leave his gigai here safely and he heard grumbling. He turned to see Renji and he nodded at the red haired man.

"Where you been?" Renji demanded.

"I stayed up and talked to Doctor Yamasaki." He said non chalantly.

"She is hot little number." Renji laughed.

"Hai she is very petite and quite stunning." Shuhei said blushing.

"Yeah uh huh." Renji snickered as he suddenly came out of his gigai.

"Are we leaving now Abarai?" he asked.

"I am. Captain Kuchiki is upstairs. Captain Kurotsuchi has made a way into Hueco Mundo." Renji stated.

"I shall join you." Hisagi stated.

He separated from his gigai and he nodded to Renji.

"Oh boys! You are going to leave without me?" Matsumoto asked.

"Of course not Ran." Hisagi said smirking.

"You know my gigai's shirt was so tight over my boobs!" she whined.

Renji chuckled and Shuhei laughed as well. She too separated from her gigai and the three lieutenant shinigami left the apartment. They went to the penthouse and Renji rang the doorbell. Yuzuna answered and he turned red. She was wearing a tight fitting tee shirt and long skirt. Her pregnant belly was quite evident and he bowed.

"Lady Yuzuna." He said curtly.

"Lieutenant Abarai. Please come in." she said stepping aside.

Hisagi saw Captain Ukitake, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Histugaya, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, and Captain Kenpachi. He saw several youkai he did not know and several he did. Lady Kuchiki was reclined on a couch and her other mate was near her. He watched with interest and just listened.

"We have a way in but our objectives are clear. We are only retrieving Orihime and Lady Asuna." Captain Kuchiki stated.

"Do we have to listen to you all?" Iyo asked.

"I think it prudent to work together Lady Iyo." Byakuya answered.

"Do not question the shinigami Iyo! If I was well then I would be going with you all." Mizuki commanded.

"Hai Mizuki." Iyo said bowing her head.

"Listen to Ang Chi as well." Mizuki said.

They all grumbled and Ang Chi looked amused. He did not get out of Manchuria much now in the modern era and he saw the rather well endowed shinigami female. He averted his eyes and appreciated the view like any normal male. He sighed and prayed his mother was alright. He stood up and he knew he could port if he chose but he decided to follow the others. He hated his wraith nature and suppressed any that he noticed. His memories of his birth mother were not that good and he had come to hate her memory. They dispersed and they were meeting up in Chiba. Iyo and Hibari caught up to him and hugged him.

"Hello sisters!" he laughed.

"How is Kaya?" Hibari asked.

"She is well." He laughed again.

"Okay well take care of yourself big brother." Iyo said smirking.

"What are you two thinking?" he asked.

"Oh just wondering if you stay true." They smirked.

"Hai you nasty bitches!" he growled.

They both giggled and ran off. They always picked on him and the two ran around like adolescent pups when together. He adored his siblings and he sighed. He ported to the appointed spot and others were gathered. The young orange haired shinigami came to stand beside him and he looked at Ang Chi.

"She carries." Ichigo said under his breath.

"I know. My mother and I talk almost every day Kurosaki Ichigo. I know she is pregnant and I know much." He said softly.

"She tell you that she was mine?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai." Ang Chi said softly.

"Okay." Ichigo said clenching his teeth.

"My mother is half kiang shi. You must think she makes excuses but she does not Kurosaki. The movies about vampires have one thing right; they are sexual beings. She follows her heart and her drives ningen. She is not mortal but a creature that evolved from nature itself." He said staring ahead.

"You're saying I fucked up." Ichigo remarked.

"Inelegant but accurate." Ang Chi stated.

"Man you talk just like her." He said stiffly.

"I owe her everything. She had mated my sire when she was still very young. He denied me and was going to name the pup she was supposed to bear as his heir. When she killed my birth mother, I was alone and half starved. I was forty five and so incredibly wrathful. I came upon her intent upon her death or mine. I did not care which. She knocked me out and brought me back to the Western Palace and told me that she was adopting me. She spent ten years grooming me as the Lord of Manchuria and then the first Emperor of the Qing Dynasty. She handed me China and loved me as though she birthed me. Hai I sound just like her. You fucked up." Ang Chi said in a neutral tone.

Ichigo sighed and looked away. He was worried about Orihime and Asuna. Thoughts of her wounded and possibly losing the baby were killing him. He drifted away from Ang Chi and the Manchu lord sighed. They had opened the garganta like gate and they went through. He immediately felt many Shouten and he felt suffocated. Iyo was beside him immediately and he looked at her.

"They are everywhere." He said in disgust.

"You feel them?" she asked.

"Hai and that means they will feel me. Damn! I need to concentrate and mask." He said breathing deeply.

He spent the rest of the day masking heavily and by the time the pitch black hit; he ended up passing out from exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ang Chi had been sleeping like a log but he felt decadent warmth around him and he could swear his mate was here.

"Kaya?" he murmured in his sleep.

He heard breathing in his ear and he came awake when he remembered where he was. There was female wraith of incomparable beauty that was straddling his hips. He stared at her in anger and she stared down at him unblinking. She had very fair brown hair but her eyes were black like his.

"You are like us." She whispered in Mongolian.

"I am nothing like you!" he sneered.

"No, you have wraith blood." She said looking him over.

"Get off of me!" he glared.

"You are a Jing." The female stated in a passionate tone.

"Who are you?" he hissed.

"Parrow Besud." She remarked.

"Get off of me." He repeated.

"You are like us." She stated again.

"I do not care if I was full Shouten. I said get off of me." He snapped.

"You are Meihui's brother." She said phasing her hands through his clothes.

"Kamis." He grunted when he felt her cool hands along his taut belly and touching him privately.

"You are like us but you deny half of you. You are so beautiful." She whispered in his ear.

"Why are you touching me?" he asked choked.

"You have never been touched by your own kind! You have been trapped." She said meeting his black eyes.

"Hell what are you doing??" he demanded in a strained voice.

Something unlike he ever felt erupted in his brain and he could not breathe. The spine tingling pleasure coursed through his very soul and he shattered. He knew he had not physically climaxed and he had no explanation for what it was he experienced. The female was gone and he rolled to his side. He was breathing hard and he saw her away in the distance. He managed to stand he followed her.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"I touched your soul." She replied softly.

"Do not touch me in such a way again!" he snarled.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Shouten are evil and soulless beings!" he snapped.

"I am not a Jing." She replied.

"I am not a Jing!" he said growling.

"You are Bai Gu Jing's son." She stated beginning to circle him.

"That thing gave birth to me but she did not raise me! Lady Asuna Orlovich did." He said in anger.

"I would not harm you." She said softly.

"Then do not touch me. I am not a Shouten, I am inu and quite proud of that." He said in a snippy tone.

She moved forward and touched his skin. He reacted and tried to fight what she was doing to him. He wanted to hate it but he could not.

"Stop it now. I am married and I am happy." He said groaning.

"I would not harm you." Parrow said touching his ebony hair.

She reached for his hand and he looked horrified. She laced her fingers in his and stared at his face. He could feel amazing things from her and she finally stepped back.

"I am not a Shouten but a Steppe. There are differences." She whispered.

"There is a difference?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. The Shouten are originally from Mongolia and Eastern China. Steppe Wraiths are from Central Asia." She replied.

"Steppe Wraiths are still bastards!" he growled.

"You should learn more before you condemn us. Shouten originally came from the Steppes but no more. The ruling family has been hell bent on staying in the corporeal world. You are so beautiful." She said softly.

"I will find you again brother of Meihui." Parrow stated.

She faded away and he was breathing hard. He had no idea what the hell just happened but he had been touched and fondled by a very brazen female. She was also one of the most beautiful onna he had seen. He shivered and looked out onto the cold white desert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow came in and he was flexing his restored arm and he had killed Luppi. It had been a damn good day. Yylfordt looked up and saw his Espada leader and he bowed.

"She hasn't woken up at all." He said.

"Damn. She's good and I mean real good at fighting. Go keep on an eye on the others." Grimmjow ordered.

Yylfordt bowed and slipped away. Grimmjow leaned over her ashen form and he pressed his hand to her belly. He felt the baby move and he was intrigued. He pressed both hands to her distended abdomen and felt kicks and rolling. He shook her hard and she barely opened her eyes.

"You gonna sleep all the time?" he demanded.

"Tired Grimmjow." She murmured.

"Yeah well you're boring the shit out of me." He said smirking.

"You have two arms." She observed in her weakened voice.

"Yeah. Luppi is dead too! Come on and wake up." He growled.

"Cannot. I am sorry I am boring you." She said as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Sleeping can't be good for your brat. You need to eat or something." He said shaking her again.

"Please Grimmjow stop!" she said in a hoarse tone.

He stared at her and he lifted her up. He bit into his own wrist and pressed it to her lips. She barely stirred and he growled loudly. She latched on and pierced his tough skin with her fangs. He was suddenly assaulted with the damn euphoria and he kept in his gasp. She finally released his wrist and stared at him.

"How'd you do that?" he demanded.

"Part of my make up." She whispered staring at him with undisguised hunger.

"What're doing?" he demanded.

She pressed him back against the bed and nuzzled his neck. She bared her fangs and sank them into his jugular. He groaned beneath her and she took in his odd colored blood.

"Fucking shit!" he groaned.

She continued to drink from him and he began gasping and he groaned out loudly. She finally let go and Grimmjow grunted loudly. She fell to her back and he stared at her.

"What the hell was that?" he asked almost breathlessly.

"I am half uppyr. I prefer to make the act of drinking from you as pleasant as possible." She muttered.

"You give me a damn hard on?" he snapped.

"You completed did you not?" she demanded.

"Yeah so." He growled.

"Then did you not get something out of it? I am also awake. What do you want?" She asked.

"I want something else." He growled.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. She mewled softly and her response had him rather bothered at the moment. She was still too weak to fight but something happened in his brain as he kissed her with amazing gentleness. He laid her back and arranged their clothes and he slid into her core. He actually kept his pace gentle and she was groaning immediately. He was shocked at himself and his actions. He had imagined throwing her down and making her scream. He had imagined her begging him for mercy. Her breathy moans were unseemly to him but he was caught up and his climax was so sudden; it was powerful. He felt her constricting around him and that had set him off. He found her lips and he possessed her like the animal he had been before he had been turned into an Arrancar. He was no stranger to immoral acts; hell he lived for them. Sex was sex normally but this was something he could not define and that made him angry. His lips moved from her lips to her jaw and then her throat. His mind was filled with her scent and she smelled so fucking good with his own scent all over her. Grimmjow took her juncture and bit in; her blood exploded on his tongue and he heard her suck in her breath.

"Grimmjow? What are doing?" She asked in a ragged tone.

"Tasting your blood like you did mine." He growled.

"Are you insane?" she demanded.

"Why shouldn't I?" he hissed.

"Why are you being almost normal?" she demanded.

"What?" he snapped.

"Hai. You are acting weird." She said shoving at him.

"You needed coddling." He sneered.

"Never! Get off of me." Asuna said pushing at him.

"I am gonna fuck up your little man next time I see him." He threatened.

"Damn you Grimmjow leave him alone! What has he done to you?" she asked in anger.

"Is this his brat?" he asked in sudden anger.

"One is." She said looking away.

"One?" he asked shocked.

"Hai. I have a twin brother and it runs on both sides of my family." She stated sighing.

"So you have like more than one in there?" he asked touching her belly.

"Hai there is more than one in there as you put it. I have two girls." She said growling.

"One is a tiger?" he asked.

"Hai. She is the daughter of Mingli. I told you this before." She said irritated.

"Where's the tiger?" he demanded.

"I cannot find him." She admitted.

"What'd you mean you can't find him?" he asked.

"He was supposedly killed last century! He was one of my closest friends and we were intimate." She said turning red.

"Obviously." He snorted.

"You know what, I cannot stand you! You are an absolute maniac!" She said moving away.

"You can't stand me? You seem to like when I fuck you." He snapped as he stood up.

"Why do you do that? Why do you turn it into something disgusting and dirty?" she asked in fury.

"I won't share you anymore. I said I'd fuck up the kid and I will." He said standing and glowering at her.

"Share me? When do you have a say?" she asked as her eyes turned crimson.

"You're here in Hueco Mundo and your other buddies aren't. You tell me if I have a say." He stated pinning her against the wall.

"Do not threaten those I love again." She said getting furious.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want." He said grinning.

She narrowed her eyes and threw him back and he flipped and landed on his feet. He grinned up at her and it occurred to her that he wanted to fight. She snorted and jerked her hand to the left and he slammed against a wall. He stood up and laughed crazily and lifted his hands in fists.

"Do not strike me Grimmjow. I swear if you hurt me or my girls that it will be the last thing you do." She said baring her fangs.

"That's the onna I adore." He said grinning.

"What did you say?" she asked surprised.

"I like when you fight back shithead." He said walking past her to the door.

She attacked him and sank her claws into his skin. He roared in pain but he was again aroused. He slammed her against the door and held her jaw.

"You had better stop or I'll take you again and again." He purred.

"You are sick!" Asuna screamed.

"I'm honest! What you want me to say I love you?" he laughed.

"You have no concept of the emotion. You have no idea what it is to feel beyond you crazed blood lust!" She yelled.

"I want you always. I want to make you scream and bleed for me!" he growled as he pressed his nose to hers.

"You want to be a tyrant and use me. No thank you." She hissed.

"You think that?" he asked as rage took over his features.

"I think that!" she said clenching her teeth.

"Well you can think all about it all by yourself." He said then brutally kissed her.

She bit into his tongue in retaliation and he growled more. He was in a state of perpetual need with this onna and he was consumed with it. Asuna's eyes widened when she heard his thoughts. She pulled away in utter shock and stared at him with her jaw dropped.

"You have no idea what you feel." She said stunned.

"What'd you mean?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"You feel but you have no idea what it is and it angers you." She said in accusation.

"Fuck you!" he said pulling away.

He left her suddenly and she found herself alone. She still needed more nourishment and she went to the door. She found it unlocked and she slipped out. She saw Grimmjow's subordinate and quickly knocked him out. She slipped down the halls of Los Noches with no opposition.


	25. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Arc of Time

"_Mother please! Mother tell me what is going on!" Ang Chi whined._

"_Hush boy! I cannot think when you whine like that!" Bai said in irritation._

"_I am sorry." He said clenching his jaw._

_She left him alone a lot and he was desperate for company. He knew he had a sister but he barely ever saw her and his mother always spoke in hushed tones with things that were not there. He sat beneath the pine tree and wrapped his arms around his bent legs. He was tired and he wanted a real bed. He wanted to feel like someone loved him. He knew his father did not want him. He knew her family did not want him and he was always unhappy. He saw his mother fade away again and he let himself cry. He just wanted to be normal._

He sat up and looked around and sighed. He had not dreamed about Bai Jing in forever and it was this place. He felt so many wraith auras that it kept him unnerved. He masked but a few did seek him out. Mostly they were curious at his strange aura. He actually saw adolescent wraiths and they all had fair brown hair. He was moving along with Iyo nearby and he saw her again.

"Stay together! Understand?" Ang Chi stated to his younger sister.

"Hai but where are you going?" she called.

He ported away and he appeared behind Parrow. She wore a gossamer gown in a fawn color and he could actually make out her feminine shape.

"You have been seen by others." She murmured.

"I have been masking." He said in a low voice.

"You are a Jing. They have very distinct auras. The little ones say how strange and beautiful you are." She said circling him.

"Leave me alone okay? I do not want any trouble. I am only here to retrieve my mother." He said trying to move away.

"Yet you still wish to know more." She stated.

"No. You are quite wrong on that. I have no interest in the wraiths at all. I am mated to an inu onna and I have a perfect baby girl. They are both what I want and they are both perfect." He said in anger.

"Perfection has a way of falling from such a high place." She murmured.

"Are you threatening my family?" he asked in rage.

"No. I would never harm you." She said letting her eyes wander his body.

"What are you staring at?" he demanded.

"Why do you fight?" she asked off the topic.

"Because you may not think that my mother is worth it but I do." He growled.

"I have never seen such a physique in a corporeal. I do not understand." She said moving to him.

"Your other mother is inu?" she asked.

"Hai. She is a good onna." He remarked.

She stared into his eyes and he felt strange and light headed. She pressed fingers against his lips and he was watching and controlling his breathing. He was wearing a black hakama and white haori and she spread the haori.

"This body is corporeal?" she asked.

"I have never tried to be otherwise. What are you doing to me?" he groaned.

"I am touching your true form. It is not inu but wraith." She said softly in his ear.

"I have an inu form. Stop!" he said stepping back.

"Why does this displease you?" Parrow asked.

"It feels too enjoyable and I am happily mated to Kaya." He said fighting the need to grab her.

"You tie yourself to one woman?" she asked.

"You do not tie yourself to one?" he asked surprised.

"No." she said smiling.

"Oh." He responded.

They stared at the other and he wanted to do all manner of licentious things with her but he calmed his heated blood. He had never seen any other wraiths except the ones that belonged to the Jing clan.

"What do corporeals do?" Parrow asked softly.

"I do not understand your question." Ang Chi said with a raised black brow.

"How do they enjoy one another?" she asked.

"You have never been to the living world?" He asked with mouth agape.

"No. Why would I? I can feed off the hollow spirits." She said blinking her eyes at him.

"Kamis, you can be the enemy of the Arrancar." He said stunned.

"Those creatures? They are arrogant. How do corporeals enjoy one another?" she asked.

"I do not feel comfortable talking about it." He stated forcefully.

"I would not hurt you." She said again.

"You want to see how we enjoy one another? It is physical!" he snapped.

He pulled her to him lightly and intended one kiss. He tried to view it as an instruction and he tipped back her face. He noticed that she indeed looked like a fey creature. He lightly pressed his lips to hers and she made a little squeak as he lightly kissed her. He pecked at her lips and she made a small whine and he surprised himself by holding her closer and sucking on her lower lip. She moaned softly and he kept up the slow assault. He meant to pull back but she suddenly opened her mouth and he greedily took what she offered unconsciously. She was making incomprehensible noises and he tore himself from her.

"That is enjoyable." She said breathlessly.

"Hai. I must go." He said backing up.

"I know where the Arrancar stay." She said in gentle undertone.

"Where?" he asked.

"I shall show you. Please do not be annoyed with me." She said suddenly.

She almost glided forward and took his lips again and this time he felt her touching his true form as she had put it. He gripped her tightly and groaned against her mouth. He sank to his knees and she fell to her back in the white sand. He was in a desperate state and he was hurting unlike he had ever. His lips moved to her throat and he kissed it feverishly.

"Please. I need to take you." He growled out quite unlike himself.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Please!" he snarled.

"Do as you need." She cooed.

She felt her clothing ripped from her and his head lowered to a breast. Her eyes widened and she let out a breathless scream as he sucked and tugged on a nipple. She felt something she had never experienced and she was squirming. She felt something hard and incredibly soft brush her inner thigh and he was snarling in a beastly way. Parrow had never seen such a sight; not even from the hollows. He spread her nether lips and made himself calm a bit. His inu self was raging and he kept himself from shoving into the lithe female. He forced himself to calm just a bit and he rubbed her clit to try and prepare her. She bucked immediately underneath him and he groaned.

"I am so sorry." He growled out.

She watched the beautiful man as his face contorted and she suddenly felt full and stretched to almost painful proportions. He was shaking hard and he bit his own lip to try and calm himself. He truly had never felt a virgin onna and he was loosing his mind. She was incredibly tight and gripped him unlike anything he had ever felt. Ang Chi tried to always be honorable and good but this was so unlike him. He hated himself at the moment and kept himself still.

"Onna. I am loosing my mind." He admitted.

"I am full." She said squirming a little and she heard him snarl quite viciously.

She truly realized that he was not fully wraith and that he indeed was in part inu. She squirmed more and he moved in that moment. The feeling was absolute divinity and she now understood why the others craved the physical world. He met her purity and he tried in vain to stop himself but he pulled back and slammed into her all the way. Her body accepted the violation and he bit his own hand quickly to stop his primal nature from loosing all control. He was shaking hard and took his mouth away from hand and he began kissing her gently as he began to pull back and push in. Her walls clutched and gripped him as his sensitive organ moved with friction against her hypersensitive walls. She continued to be breathless and he could see that she was already in a sort of rapture. He allowed himself to move faster and he tried to hold back but he pounded into her harder. She was rasping in Mongolian as their bodies met. He felt claws in his lower back and somehow her already tight sheath made it damn near impossible for him to thrust. He whined in inu and he came hard. She had not whimpered nor cried out but he could see she was in the midst of bliss as well. He pulled out and fell to his back. He moved as if in a trance and he righted his hakama. He sat up slowly and removed his haori and gave it to her. She looked at him and he hated himself further.

"I know now why the Shouten wish to be in the physical world." She said in a gentle tone.

"That was inappropriate and I am sorry." He said sighing.

"Why was it inappropriate?" she asked.

"I took your purity." He said ashamed.

"It was mine to give." She said softly.

"I am not an animal. I have always prided myself on self control." He replied ashamed.

"You place too much value on this. It was most wonderful. I must assimilate the feelings." She said standing.

"What?" he asked amused.

"I know not anymore about your world then you do mine. You are half wraith but you have never experienced our ways and I am a Steppe and I have never experienced what the other plane had to offer." She explained.

"You are an unusual onna." He said looking away.

"I am my clan leader. I lead the Besud Wraiths." She explained.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I do not allow my clan to leave this plane. We are stronger here. Meihui does not lead all of us and we feed on hollows. They provide excellent nourishment." She said smiling.

"Do you know of the Tomoshibi?" he asked.

"They do not exist anymore." She said surprised.

"There a five left. My mother had a daughter named Hikari." He explained.

"I shall have to see the Tomoshibi then. We do not deal with mortals normally." She said smiling.

"You will lead me to Los Noches?" he asked.

"Yes. I have no liking for the Arrancar." She said holding out her hand.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I do not know. I have been here since your birth mother was born." She said drifting.

He realized that she was hovering and he stared amazed.

"The Tomoshibi were once Steppe Wraiths and they left. They settled in Nihon to have a new life. They said that the area there was quite beautiful." She said.

"I have misjudged you. I am sorry but I will have to fight Meihui and any Shouten that aid her. I do not like my birth mother's people." He said in anger.

"You did not like Lei either." She said bluntly.

"He tried to rape my step father and he did rape my mother." Ang Chi replied.

"You do know that amongst this plane that gender is irrelevant. Lei acted normal for us. If I enjoyed a female's soul then I should join it. There is nothing wrong with that." She stated in a gentle way.

"I prefer female souls, inu, and onna in general thank you." He said grimacing.

"You are so silly." She laughed lightly.

"I still do not understand." He sighed.

"You are so innocent." She said cocking her head to the side.

"I am innocent? I took your virginity." He laughed out loud.

"Oh is that important?" she asked.

"Kamis onna." He said shaking his head as he walked.

They moved back towards the group and he prepared himself to answer his siblings' questions. He was angry at his actions and mentally battled his hormones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna walked along the paths of the white palace and looked for prey. She had heard Grimmjow's mind and he was feeling possessive and controlling. The damn Arrancar was developing feelings for her and she intended to put a halt to it. She saw a shinigami that she recognized as the one that hurt her daughter. She channeled and he suddenly went to his knees clawing at his throat. She came up behind him and dug her claws into his shoulders.

"You are the one that put that thing through Mizuki. I am her mother shinigami and you will be a dead man." She whispered in his ear.

He tried to breathe and he continued to claw at his throat. She sank her fangs into his juncture and drank from him deeply. She finally released her hold and stepped back. She was feeling much better and she ported into the darkness. She intended to attack any she could find. Asuna walked along the darkened halls and she heard a feminine voice yelling. She spied the open door and she saw an Arrancar of immense beauty being pounced on by a scantily clad female. She watched the comical scene and she heard the conversation of an invasion. She smiled when she realized she was being come after. Eventually the female stormed off and she slipped in. She saw a very well dressed Arrancar male with lustrous brown hair and a shadow of facial hair. She slammed her foot into his chest and he choked awake.

"Make a sound and you will regret it." She growled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" she retorted.

"I am Stark." He said staring at her bare leg.

"You are an Espada." She stated.

"Normally when someone introduces themselves then you should follow suit." He said staring up at her.

He took in her well formed legs and the swell of her belly. She was a stunning onna and he was not at all bothered by her pinning him to his futon.

"I am Asuna." She snapped.

"Well it is good to meet you. You have very lovely legs by the way. I do rather enjoy the view." He said in a lazy drawl.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Was I supposed to object to you standing on me?" he asked.

"Hai." She said not knowing how to handle the male Arrancar.

"Well I am not. So what do I owe this very nice pleasure?" he asked.

"I intend to escape." She said bluntly.

"Okay. Who is in charge of looking after you?" he asked as he closed his eyes.

"Grimmjow." She snapped.

"Ah well Grimmjow is Grimmjow. I do not care if you escape. By all means do so." He said smiling.

She could smell the power on him and he seemed to not give one damn. She lifted up a gloved hand of his and he looked at her with steel grey eyes. She jerked the glove off and she saw the number one tattooed on his outer hand. Her eyes widened and he looked annoyed.

"So you are his number one. How very interesting. You will be useful." She said darkly.

"I _was_ trying to sleep you know." He said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry." She said suddenly biting into his wrist.

He gasped and he managed to keep his eyes open. She was actually feeding from him and somehow he just did not care. It was erotic and it felt so incredibly good. He grew even sleepier as she drained quite a bit. She dropped his hand and went to stand. He grabbed her thigh and stared at her lovely eyes.

"That is it? You use me and then run away?" he asked in a sultry tone.

"Sorry Arrancar but I kept it pleasant. That is all you get." She said jerking away from him.

He managed to jump up and he pressed his body against hers. She was annoyed and she had to run into the male whore of the Arrancar world.

"Such a tease." He purred.

"I have no wish to engage you Arrancar but I will." She growled.

"Are you strong? We could pretend to fight." He suggested.

"Are you insane?" she asked in disbelief.

"No. I hate tedious tasks. If we fight then can I have something more?" he asked lightly.

"You are the First Espada and you act like this?" she asked trying to make sense of the man.

"Hai." He nodded almost comically.

She extended her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. He looked at her closely and he suddenly pointed at her.

"There was an onna who looked an awful lot like you." He said suddenly.

"That was one of my daughters." She stated annoyed.

"How old are you?" he asked intrigued.

"Five centuries. It is not polite to ask an onna's age!" she said shoving him away.

"Pardon me." He said bowing.

"I am leaving now." She said backing up.

"Okay." He shrugged.

She allowed her blade to recede into her yoki. He moved slowly and came over to her. He cupped her chin and kissed her lightly on her lips. She jerked back and he smiled.

"You have a sweet mouth." He said and he went back to his futon.

"Why are you not stopping me?" she demanded.

"I have not been ordered to." He shrugged.

She left and went back to the shadows. The First Espada was a character and she was actually quite amused with him. She could hear goings on and she felt _his_ presence. She hid and he was flanked by Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. He was simmering obviously and Grimmjow looked pissed off. They must have discovered her handy work. The only way she was going to get out of here was to face them. She suddenly threw Ulquiorra with her mind against a wall and he hit hard enough that he was unconscious. Grimmjow saw her and his face etched in fury. She grew her yoki whip and arced it around fast and she felled him. She whirled with her emerged fang and it clashed with Aizen's zanpakuto. The obvious admiration was on the shinigami's face but she kept striking his blade without a word. She saw Grimmjow and she extended her left hand with her palm facing out. He was held in place by such pressure that he was brought to his knees.

"You are stronger then Mizuki!" Aizen exclaimed.

"I am now your nemesis Aizen." She said suddenly releasing the Supaida Nami.

Aizen's spiritual pressure saved him but he was pushed back into the wall. She got behind Grimmjow and pressed her blade to his throat.

"Fight me!" she hissed.

"Fuck you!" he hissed back.

"Do it you fool." She snapped.

He tried to reach back and use his cero and she allowed her Dakkasou to flow.

"Fuck!" he cursed falling to his knees.

She turned and released the toxin as blades straight into Aizen; effectively pinning him to the wall. Tousen made a move to come at her and she damn near sheared his arm off as he had done Grimmjow. She ported out and she was in the desert. She was exhausted but she had temporarily won her freedom. She needed water and she doubted they had any. She walked well into the night and she finally sank into the sand to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was in the desert with all five of his Fraccion. She had made it possible to save face with Aizen and he was determined to find her before anyone else. He had been pleased to no end to see Ulquiorra smashed around like a bug though. Rumor was that even Stark had gotten off his ass to find the inu. She needed the safety of a building and water. For some reason he was concerned about the tiger cub in her belly. Shawlong yelled and Grimmjow moved with sondio. She was on the ground and her lips were parched.

"Pretend to keep looking." He demanded.

"Hai my king." Shawlong stated.

He picked her up and he had Yylfordt into the living world to get water. It took him awhile but he reached his hideout in the middle of the desert. He laid her on the bed and lifted her head and slowly poured water down her throat. He laid her back and felt her belly and the babes moved. She was wearing an angled white silk skirt and what looked like a white silk kosode. He recognized Yylfordt's tastes and growled. She was barefoot and he really noticed that she had claws on her toes as well. She stirred and groaned as she came to fully. She stared up into the blue eyes of Grimmjow and he was angry.

"Don't ever do that again!" he snarled.

"What did I do Grimmjow?" she asked raising a silver brow.

"Quit acting like a fucking idiot! I can't pummel your ass properly but you're going to listen to me." He said getting in her face.

"Back off Arrancar." She said in anger.

"Whatcha going to do?" he sneered.

She grew beyond incensed and she pressed her hand to his bared chest and released a small Supaida Nami. He was thrown backwards and hit the wall. She crawled forward and growled at him as he stood up. He moved so fast that she did not see him. He pinned her down and snarled in her face.

"Tell me what I'm feeling! Tell me why I am so god damn angry!" he yelled.

"Why should I? You keep me here against my will!" she yelled back.

"I don't want to die okay with you?" he stated as his lips dropped down to hers.

"Who would kill you?" she asked breathlessly.

"I can name a few." He said as he pushed only her hips to the side.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a confused voice.

"This!" he growled.

"Oh Kamis!" She moaned.

"Why do you feel so damn good? Why do I want you to be okay?" he rasped in a horrendously angry tone.

"Do not know." She gasped.

The culminated together and Asuna was breathing deeply. He pulled her up and one hand fisted in her hair as he kissed her deeply. He never thought about kissing before but he found it thrilling; like the hunt. He finally released her lips and she met his eyes.

"What is this?" He said in a fierce tone.

"Strong attraction." She said barely above a whisper.

"Whatever. You do as I tell you. Aizen ordered me to watch you." He snapped.

"I will not be staying Grimmjow. I have an infant son that needs me and I have a life." She said fiercely.

"Fuck you!" he snarled as he stood.

She watched him dispassionately and he stormed away. Asuna planned her moves and she bolted. She could not stay around him. She would fall for him and he wanted her to even if he could not name it. She changed form and she ran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was sick to his stomach and he was worried about Orihime and mostly about Asuna. The shinigami were separating and Rukia was with him. They walked on and surveyed the vast wasteland. It was depressing and they had run into a few low level Arrancar. Ichigo lifted his head and he could barely discern snarling of a great beast and he grabbed Rukia's hand and the shunpoed. He skidded to a halt and there was Asuna in her true form with her head lowered snarling at a rather large hollow. It was clucking and taunting her and she swiped at it with her massive paw.

"Bankai!" Ichigo murmured and his appearance changed.

The others had heard the commotion and Asuna glanced back and saw Ang Chi, Iyo, Hibari, and several shinigami captains closing in on her. She felt to her good side and she was bleeding. Ichigo took out the hollow with ease and he came to her side.

"Asuna! Sensei, can you change form?" he asked.

She whined and Ang Chi came forward. He petted her fur and she yipped and whined more.

"She is in pain Kurosaki." He murmured.

"Mother, what can I do?" he asked.

She lifted her head and whined rather loudly. Iyo and Hibari came over as well. Ang Chi watched as Hibari released a Dakkasou to help seal the wound and Iyo used her silk to close it up. She was whimpering softly and she slowly changed form. She was tired and she staggered. Ang Chi moved to help her but Ichigo held her up. She looked at him and sighed. She tried to pull away and he held firmly.

"Stop it now! Please let me at least hold you up okay?" he asked in a low whisper.

"For a moment." She growled.

"Have you seen Orihime?" he asked.

"No, I have not. I was sequestered away as I am sure she was. I do know they will not harm her. Aizen thinks her too powerful." She remarked.

"We have to get her." He said under his breath.

"I am not strong enough at the moment Ichigo. I would help you but Meihui nearly drained me dry." She said softly.

"I don't want you here anyway." He said gently.

"I will return." She said stiffly.

"No you aren't! Do you have my baby?" he growled.

"Hai!" she snapped.

"Then I want you to stay away." He said clenching his teeth.

"Ichigo you are not strong enough to take on Aizen. I took him by surprise and that is how I escaped." She said shaking him.

"You would have me abandon my friend?" he asked in anger.

"No! I want you to be smart about it!" she said then stiffened.

"What's wrong? What do you sense?" he asked.

"We have to go." She said pushing him.

She stumbled and she heard a snarl. She looked over and Grimmjow had his arms crossed. He was full of anger as he stared at her.

"Well shinigami. I guess I get to kick your skinny ass again!" Grimmjow growled.

"Back off Grimmjow!" Asuna snarled.

"You back off onna! You plan to fight me too?" he asked baring his teeth.

"Fine!" She stated as Konkisaiga appeared.

"Kurosaki! Take my mother now!" Ang Chi commanded.

"Hai!" Ichigo stated picking her up.

"Shinigami! Put her down!" Grimmjow snarled.

"Screw you Grimmshit!" Ichigo stated shunpoing away.

Ang Chi had pulled his own fang and he whirled it in his hand. Grimmjow got more incensed and he pulled his zanpakuto. The Arrancar hit the blade of the inu and he was repulsed. This creature was powerful like his mother and he was fighting at full capacity. He punched the inu in the stomach and Ang Chi grabbed his forearm and burned him with a blue energy. He lifted his right hand and was fixing to release his cero when a fist connected with his chin. Ang Chi took the opportunity to stab the Arrancar through his side above his hollow hole. He fell to his knees and coughed up the nearly black blood.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Grimmjow uttered as he coughed.

"My mother is demanding I spare you." Ang Chi said in disgust.

Ang Chi stepped back and walked away. Grimmjow was furious but was hurt bad. The youkai were powerful as hell and he would defeat the bastard. The onna was gone and he felt disgusted with himself for his desires. He made himself stand and he moved away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ang Chi neared his mother and took her from the shinigami. She was sleeping heavily and Ichigo was annoyed. Ichigo was very agitated and he finally jerked Asuna from Ang Chi and stomped ahead. She looked up at him and sighed. They were looking for a way out and they knew other Arrancar would come after them. He laid her head in his lap and he pressed his hands to her belly. His eyes widened when he felt all the movement.

"She moves an awful lot." He said in awe.

"Hai." She stated as she closed her eyes.

"Asuna, I want you to forgive me." He said as he lovingly held her belly.

"I do not want to talk about right now." She growled.

"Then when?" he demanded.

"When hell freezes over. You can let me up." Asuna said struggling.

"Why are you being such a horrendous bitch and I don't mean a female inu!" he growled at her.

"Thank you for clarifying that as your tone of voice would not have told me the meaning. Screw off Kurosaki Ichigo. I do not need you and she does not need you!" She said in complete fury.

"So you won't even give me the chance to try and make it up?" he asked in a pained tone.

"Why? So when you have another temper tantrum, you can rip part of my heart out? No, I do not need that at all thank you very much. I am done dealing with your juvenile attitudes and judgments. I told you this was a mistake and so I was proved right. I am not engaging you anymore." She said in anguish.

"You don't mean it." He yelled.

"I do not?" she asked raising a silver brow.

"No!" he snapped.

He grabbed her shoulder and gripped it tightly and he pressed his other hand to her belly. Her face was just as intense as his was. She could hear heart beating hard and his brown eyes were stormy. She growled loudly and he slowly pulled her to him. He kissed her madly and stroked his tongue against hers and she began whimpering softly as he took total control. He crushed her to him and Ichigo was desperate to show her how much he loved her. Her hands ran through his orange red hair and he finally released her.

"Ichigo." She breathed.

"Haha?" Ang Chi called further away.

"Hai?" she asked as she still stared at Ichigo.

"Haha we need to get out of here. I met a leader of a clan of Steppe Wraiths that are in disagreement with Meihui." He said matter of factly.

"They can get us back to the other plane." She said.

"Hai. Please come Mother. You need rest." Ang Chi stated.

"Hai." She called.

Ichigo stared at her and she moved closer to him for a moment.

"Never again. I will not be hurt by you again." She said firmly.

"What are saying?" he asked.

"I will be at the beach house." She said quitting his presence.

He watched her and his heart was beating. He saw many beings appear and he watched in fascination as they just faded out with members of the group. His arm was taken by a male Shouten and he was fazed back into Chiba. Asuna was already gone and ran up to Ang Chi.

"Hey can I hitch a ride to Karakura Town?" he asked.

"Hai." Ang Chi nodded.

The male inu ported them both to Karakura Town and Ichigo bowed. He shunpoed away and entered his home and his room. He rejoined his body and jumped up. He ran down the stairs and saw his.

"Yo Dad!" he called.

"What Ichigo?" Isshin Kurosaki asked.

"Can I borrow the car? Asuna is home and I want to see her." He said quickly.

"I thought you two broke up." Isshin stated confused.

"I am trying to work it out." Ichigo said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah but be back by morning. You have school in the morning." He doctor father said.

"I swear and thanks Dad!" he called as he grabbed the keys to the family car.

It took him fifteen minutes and he parked the vehicle in front of their house. He ran in and she was fast asleep on the couch. He moved over to her and he picked her up and brought her to the bed. She woke up slowly and she searched his face. As she searched his face, her hands went to his jeans. She undid them and his breath was caught. Ichigo pulled his shirt off and he pulled his jeans the rest of the way off. He stripped the white silk from her and he began nipping and kissing her throat. His hands cupped and kneaded her breasts gently. His lips sought hers and she was groaning softly. He ripped his mouth from hers and he moved down and suckled one pink nub with barely restrained passion. He tasted both of them and he grew more frenzied. She was moaning for him and he lips traveled down and his mouth lingered over her belly. She felt his fingers inside and her head rolled to the side and she groaned.

"Ichigo." She whispered in a raspy whisper.

"I love you. I would do anything for you. I swear I will." He said as he lingered over her nether lips.

He touched her gently and she was moaning at his loving touches. He suddenly flipped her and she yelped in surprise. She felt him teasing her entrance with his member and her mind clouded in instinctual lust.

"Hai! Please Ichigo." She growled.

He pushed in and she moaned loudly as he moved slowly. They were both slick with perspiration and their cries were numerous. The build up of energies was starting to happen and she lowered her head and gasped and yelped as his reiastu was flowing over skin. Her beast crashed into her mind and she began snarling loudly as her body took in his natural power. Ichigo was groaning and she pushed back hard as he pushed in.

"Oh hell Asuna!" he hissed out.

They both lost themselves to the incredible power and pleasure. They both gasped and cried out their feelings. Ichigo gripped her hips as the most intense climax stole through him and she was quivering around him as they experienced the rushes. He finally pulled back and fell to his back breathless. He saw the holes where her claws had sank into the mattress. He pulled her to him and she growled. She nuzzled his neck and licked at his juncture.

"You okay?" he asked in a tired tone.

"We need you to succumb." She growled in his ear.

"Whatever you want okay? Do whatever you want." He stated calmly.

She sank her fangs into her mark that she had given him and he gasped in pure euphoria. He held her to him as she actually took in his blood. He arched his body against hers as the pressure built up again. He yelled out as she made him release hard. He clutched her naked form and breathed through the dizzying bliss. She fell back and she bit into her wrist. She presented it to him and he did not hesitate. He did what she wanted with gusto and she was a moaning mess. He finally released her arm and they began kissing again. They finally both fell asleep in absolute exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The twins were becoming more and more active in her womb and she could not rest. Ichigo was making plans to reenter Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime but at the moment he was on the couch with a hand resting on her belly and he was reading a book in English.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Hai. Hinata should be waking up soon." She groaned as one girl kicked her hard.

"If I ask would you tell me the truth?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Do you have more than one baby in there?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai." She said.

"You are bigger for six months then an ordinary onna." He said staring at her beautiful face.

"I am fat?" she asked lightly.

"No! I mean you look like you have twins." He said raising a brow.

"I have thought about what I want to name her." She said taking his hands.

"What?" he asked.

"Masaki." She stated softly.

"Really?" Ichigo asked with widened eyes.

"Hai." She said smirking.

"Would you tell me if I asked about her twin?" he asked calmly.

"I allowed myself to see Mingli. He is not alive Ichigo in this era. I had promised him an heir for his lands but I had not delivered on my promise. I am unsure what I am going to do. I can go back and allow him to raise her and have him tell me in the past what has happened or I just go back and forth." She sighed.

"Okay." He said leaning back.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think you should go back and forth. Those times were violent and he could see her and be with her but she would have the safety of this era." He said as he went back to reading.

"Okay." She said smiling.

"How much longer?" he asked as he turned the page.

"Inu normally have their pups between six and eight months. Tiger pregnancies are ten months and ningen are between nine and ten." She said softy.

"So you could go any time!" he said raising both of his eyebrows.

"Basically." She laughed.

"Wow. Damnit! I don't want to miss Masaki's birth." He said gritting his teeth.

"Your friend is important. Aizen has her for some reason." She said running a hand through his orange hair.

"Damnit. I'll figure it out. He's up." Ichigo said jumping up.

He went into their room and got their son and brought him over to her. Hinata had tear glazed eyes and was pouting. She hugged him and he pulled on her hair.

"Come on little man. Chichi will make some noodles okay?" he said picking up the newly toddling boy.

"Fu-do?" Hinata asked.

"Hai. Fu-do." Ichigo laughed.

She watched as her mate moved about their kitchen making their son some food. He still seemed too young for this but he said he wished for it. He said he wanted their daughter too and she believed him. Hinata had a western style fork and pounded the high chair tray as Ichigo worked. She laid her head on the back of the couch and smiled.

"Can you handle my life Ichigo?" she asked.

"Hai. Ang Chi told me some things. He told me that I was an idiot and I messed up. I want to be involved in your life. I want to feel like you don't shut me out. I mean brings the boys here too. I know Yuudai is important to you and the kumo guys are a given." He shrugged.

She closed her eyes and she could see Grimmjow's face and she sighed. She liked the Arrancar a lot; she liked him too much and that bothered her.

"I am going to walk along the beach okay?" she asked.

"Hai. We're good." Ichigo grinned.

She neared him and he pressed his lips to hers. She pulled back slowly and she kissed Hinata's head. She walked outside and watched the water crash against the beach. She walked for awhile and she sensed him. She moved quickly and she saw him hovering higher up over an embankment. She climbed up it slowly and he stared at her in anger.

"Your brat did some good fighting." He snapped.

"I taught my son how to fight along with my father. Why are you here?" she asked.

"You should've stayed." He said clenching his fists.

"What for Grimmjow?" She asked with a gentle tone.

"I don't know!" he hissed.

"That is not a reason to stay. I have three small pups right now and I cannot be in Hueco Mundo. You need to go." She said turning away.

"I want you to tell me what you've done to me!" he yelled.

"You are you Grimmjow. I have done nothing except use you for gratification as you have me." She stated.

"Fuck you!" he grabbing her to him.

"I do not understand your anger. I am technically your enemy." She said.

"Quit acting like I'm fucking stupid. I want to know what this is!" he said shaking her.

"Nothing!" she yelled.

He was gripping her hard and the desire to just take her away hit him. This was not Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez at all in his mind.

"I will rip the little fucker's face off." He threatened.

"Grimmjow, I have no wish to see you hurt and I sure as hell do not want you harming Ichigo. We like the other some and that is all. That is not enough to get worked up about." She said evenly.

"Do I love you?" he demanded.

"No." she said not meeting his eyes.

"You sure? Cuz I'm not so sure I don't! I fucking ache now you dumb bitch!" he cursed.

"Go away!" she snapped.

"Do I love you?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"I honestly do not think you capable of that emotion. I think you have formed a strong liking for my person but that is all. I think that another obsession would hit you next week." She said jerking away.

He left suddenly and she breathed in deeply. She moved down the embankment slowly and reached the bottom. She began walking back towards the house. She sensed Juria and she turned to see her Tengu.

"What was my name when I was yours?" she asked.

"Chiyo." She said staring straight ahead.

"I will name Mingli's daughter Chiyo then." She said taking Juria's hand in hers.

"The Arrancar does love you Asuna." She stated.

"I know. I also know with his recklessness that he will die sooner then later." Asuna murmured.

"He is a survivor Asuna. I do not like hollows mind you but these Arrancar are something completely different." She said.

"I need to see Mingli." Asuna said with a sigh.

"You wish to return to the past? Why? He is not dead." Juria stated looking at her.

"Where is he?" she lamented.

"Deep in the wilds of Tibet. He is still the Bengal lord." She said touching her cheek.

"I have to find him." She muttered.

"Tibet is still a wild place. I think even Jouichi is there." Juria stated.

"As in my Jouichi?" Asuna asked astonished.

"Hai as in your Jouichi. How long has it been since you last saw him?" she asked.

"Goodness, he said he needed to see the world. He said that since Ishin and Naraku had the kingdom well under control then he intended to live. His last words were that he was living a Fusae free life and that I had given him back his heart." She chuckled.

"Well good." She said smiling.

"Okay so I need to go to Tibet." Asuna said rhetorically.

"Hai. First let your shinigami know." She said fading away.

Asuna ported to the house and Ichigo was sitting on the floor being pounded on by his son. Hinata laughed hysterically as Ichigo made noises.

"Shihoin Juria told me where Mingli is. I need to find him." She said softly.

"Okay. That'll give me time to figure out what to do about Hime." He said smiling.

"Thank you." She murmured.

She kneeled down and their eyes were staring at the other and Hinata squealed at that moment.

"I have been needing to catch up." He stated as he pulled her down in a passionate kiss.

She mewled softly and he finally pulled back. She groaned and managed to stand up. She bowed to him and she slowly ported out. He was being so passionate that she was getting caught up in it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki walked into her office and she saw Tesla waiting patiently by the door. She raised a brow and he smiled softly at her. She opened her door and pulled him in. Tesla began kissing her with everything in him. His lips sought her neck and he undid her blouse.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I needed you." He whispered against her throat.

"Kamis this feels so good." She groaned.

"Mizuki, I have been dreaming of you." He stated as he walked her backwards.

She felt him lift her up and set her on her desk. He had become quite amorous and their lips met again. She groaned as he buried himself in her heat and he moved urgently. She had thrown her head back and groaned as he continued to unite them. She was catching flashes of images in his mind and she gasped loudly.

"Tesla!" she cried.

"What?" he asked in concern.

"How? How did this happen?" she choked out.

"What? I do not understand. Have I hurt you?" he asked.

"Ayumu! My Kamis you were Ayumu!" She stated holding his face.

"Who?" he asked.

"Tesla. You found me again. I swear to the Kamis." She said crying.

"Mizuki?" he asked completely confused.

"I will show you. Tesla you are having memories." She said urgently.

"They are just ghostly images. Why do you say I am this Ayumu?" he asked.

"I was there when he died. I was there when the Shouten ripped our baby from my womb and left me for dead." She said as he slipped from her.

She straightened her skirt and he his hakama. Her face was flooded with tears and she went to the window.

"I knew you before?" he asked stunned.

"We were mates. I left Karu and Nori and came to you. I was raped by a Panyu inu and you gave me comfort and shelter." She murmured pulling him to her.

"I do not think I want to know." He said shaking his head.

"Why?" she asked in anguish.

"How did this Ayumu die?" He asked.

"His chest was ripped open as well as his gut. It was horrendous. He whispered my name right before he expired. I was wounded badly as well and I laid my head on his chest and sobbed. He was a Yosei." She said as she began breaking down.

"Mizuki stop!" he said closing his eyes.

"You see it." She said in a choked sob.

"Magatushi?" he asked suddenly.

"That is when I met Ayumu. I was taken by Magatushi and Ayumu gave me shelter and sewed me up." She said remembering.

"Such love." He said looking at her.

"Hai." She stated pressing her forehead to his.

"It hurts." He said sucking in his breath.

"Hai." She murmured.

"This hurts so much." He said holding her tightly.

"Why did you become a hollow? I do not understand." She murmured.

"So much pain." He said hoarsely.

"I am not loosing you again." She said as she possessed his mouth.

They held each other tightly and so many questions erupted in her mind. She felt horrendous guilt that Ayumu had become a hollow and obviously had not rested. She closed her eyes and just felt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in the mountainous forests of Xizang and she scenting out tigers. She had run across wild tigers that had been quite friendly and she assumed that it was because of Chiyo. She sighed and she was tired as she moved slowly. She kneeled near a tigress and petted the head of her.

"Do you now where Li is? I am sure you do not understand me but I can try." She said laughing.

The tigress roared and she looked at her with orange eyes. The tigress roared again and began yowling as she walked.

"You did understand me! Are you a youkai?" she asked stunned.

She shook her head no and she roared again. She began walking further into the forest and she lifted her nose. She was astonished as she came upon a barrier. The tigress roared again and the barrier opened. She slipped inside and was shocked beyond belief. She saw tiger youkai all over the place and she saw a small city. Mingli had maintained his heritage as her sire had done. She moved slowly and she heard a tiger clearing his throat.

"Uh what is an inu doing here?" the white Bengal asked.

"I was searching for your Lord." She said softly.

"Oh Lord Mingli is in the palace. Does he know you?" he demanded.

"He knows me well. I am Lady Asuna and I used to rule Shanghai and Western Qinghai." She said bowing.

"Oh! He will definitely want to see you." The tiger said bidding her to follow him.

She did not even have to wait as Mingli came running. He stopped as he stared at her.

"Princess!" he called.

"Li!" she said moving swiftly.

He grabbed her and began kissing her right there. The devoured the other and his chest was strumming loudly. He finally pulled back and put a hand to her belly.

"My daughter?" he asked.

"Hai. Well one is anyway." She laughed.

"You are doing what you did in the past. Gods, I have missed your beautiful face Princess. You must have thought I was dead." He said touching her.

"Hai Li." She said tearing up a little.

"Look at you! You look so beautiful. You are due soon." He commented.

"Li, I had given up." She said holding his face.

"You warned me. I did as you said my sweet Princess. Will you come in?" he asked.

"Hai." She murmured softly.

"Will you stay with me at least tonight?" he asked.

"Hai." She said smiling.

His blue eyes were simmering with tremendous emotion. He picked her up and ported them to his room. He talked to her about the past centuries and managed to massage her back and feet. She smiled at him and he grinned.

"I think it would not be the proper thing to attack you and make love to you." He said smiling.

"I would not care. You are so beautiful Li. Your voice puts shivers down my spine." Asuna muttered as she watched him.

He was in traditional Han dynasty clothing and he looked so very desirable. He did end up making love to her slowly and brought tears to her eyes. She spent a couple of days with him and made him promise to come to Japan. She appeared back at her house and it was the middle of the day so she knew Ichigo should be in school. He was in his final year of high school and she was insisting that he go to college. She told him to pick any of his choice and she would pay his tuition in full and she would buy a home nearby it as well. He was in the middle choosing and she was very proud of him. He was leaning towards Tokyo Tech and she thought it a very wise choice. Her back was hurting tremendously and she moved to walk along the beach. Yuzuna had taken Hinata to Teru for a few days and Ichigo consented but it made him angry. She was breathing harder and she began to worry that the girls were coming. She sighed and felt hands on her shoulders. She stiffened when she realized it was an Arrancar aura she felt. She grabbed a hand and flipped the Espada and Szayel Aporro Granz stared up at her. He smirked quite flamboyantly and she hissed. He rolled and stood up and circled.

"I have wanted to study you since I fixed you up. You are an interesting form of life." He said smirking cruelly.

"Take your interest and stuff it up your backside!" she growled.

"Oh?" he asked laughing.

She held out her hand and her fang appeared. She steadied herself and began growling. The beast attacked her and their blades clashed. He was fast; incredibly fast and she had to use her Supaida Nami. Her face was showing the exertion it was taking to fight him and he shoved his zanpakuto through her shoulder and blood erupted. She fell to her knees and she snarled as she released her whip and tore him up. He cussed her and he backed up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she heard from behind her.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here?" Szayel asked in irritation.

"Not your business Granz." Grimmjow stated pulling his own zanpakuto.

He muttered "grind" and he suddenly became quite different. Asuna watched in amazement and she watched the other Arrancar become something quite grotesque. She found Grimmjow wildly beautiful and he went after Granz. She lost track of the fighting and tried to stand. She grunted as she felt her water break and she groaned as she lay on her side. She had no clue how long the fight took place and suddenly Grimmjow appeared by her side. Blood dripped from his chin and tried to get her to move.

"Fuck! Get up!" he growled out.

"Hurt." She hissed.

"You're bleeding like a freaking fountain." He snarled.

"I am so sorry!" she snapped in annoyance.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked in fury.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Why is stomach doing that?" he asked as he saw her stomach tighten.

"I am in labor moron!" she screamed.

"Your brats?" he asked surprised.

"Hai!" she yelled as a long contraction took her.

"Well stop it!" he growled.

"You idiot I cannot. Please take me to my house." She begged.

He picked her up and used his sondio to get her there fast. He entered her room and she whined as her back hurt badly.

"Go into that room and get a towel. Bring it here and stop the bleeding." She commanded.

He looked outraged at her commanding him but he retrieved the towel and she pressed it to her shoulder.

"Your cerro, can you release a small amount?" she asked in a whimper.

"Why are you whining?" he asked in contempt.

She grabbed his groin and squeezed hard. He snarled in pain and looked at her, ready to strike.

"It feels pretty damn bad." She hissed.

"Oh." He said staring at her in curiosity.

He lifted his and she guided his fingers to the wound and she nodded. He got the idea and he sealed the wound with a bit of cerro. She screamed as both the pain from her shoulder and contractions hit her at the same time. She twisted on the bed and grimaced.

"Over there. My phone." She said panting.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked.

"My son and daughter. They are both doctors; I hurt so badly." She said trying to breathe.

He retrieved the device and she dialed the hospital. She screamed as she heard Nanami picked up.

"Yamasaki. Haha is that you?" she asked in concern.

"Pups. Nanami please something wrong." She managed.

She heard the phone go dead and she appeared immediately. She yelped when she saw Grimmjow and he glared at her. She recovered and went to her mother. She felt her belly and she sighed.

"Twin A has not turned. Haha, I can do a section at the hospital or do you want me to try and deliver the first one?" she asked as she went to the bathroom sink.

She came back over to her mother and spread her thighs. The Arrancar was not leaving and his blue eyes widened. She actually reached in and Asuna screamed.

"Haha! Mother push for me okay?" she commanded.

Asuna lifted her upper and bore down with all in her. She ended up screaming as she felt Nanami guiding the baby. She was growling and panting to try and stave off the horrendous back pain. She was absolutely certain that child birth was worse than any katana wound. Nanami looked hard at her mother and gave her commands in very doctor like orders. She felt horrid burning and snarled again as she felt the pup slide out. Nanami cleaned out the girl's mouth and the red headed cub gave a shrill cry. Grimmjow watched without saying a word but he saw the tiny onna that was of neko heritage like himself. She had burnished reddish brown hair and pale stripes of darker brown throughout. She Nanami wrapped the baby in a towel and looked at Grimmjow.

"Can you hold her and not eat her?" Nanami asked narrowing her obsidian eyes.

"Shut the fuck up1" he growled.

"Grimmjow please stop. Please do not be rude right now." She said crying.

He stared down at the defenseless onna and he scowled.

"What's the purpose of having these things?" he asked.

"Oh my Kamis!" Nanami said snorting.

The female cub opened her eyes and they were blue. Asuna reached for her and Nanami plucked her from the Arrancar's arms.

"What is her name haha?" she asked.

"Chiyo." She said leaning back.

"Good news is that the other one is in proper position." She said smiling.

"Hai. Labor has eased up. Nanami can you attend her for a bit while I sleep?" she asked.

"Hai haha. Where is Lord Mingli?" Nanami asked.

"Tibet." She murmured as she slept.

Nanami took her baby sister to the kitchen and looked her over. Grimmjow actually followed and kept watching the baby girl. He was actually entranced and he watched her flail tiny little clawed hands and she mewled like a small neko.

"What are you staring at?" Nanami asked.

"She's feline." He muttered.

"What are you like a neko too?" Nanami demanded.

He gave her a nasty look and he took the baby from her. He held her so he could look at her and he was fascinated.

"You care about my haha!" she accused.

"Screw you!" he hissed.

"Okay well you need to leave now. The shinigami will be here soon." She said bluntly.

"She isn't always here. Where will she be?" he demanded.

"Tokyo or the Western Shores. My jii-chan has the palace covered with a barrier but she is there a lot. She has an inu mate." She stated.

He gave her a dirty look and he allowed the tiny tiger onna to be taken back. He left the house and produced a garganta. He looked back and scowled at the house. He wanted her and the tiny female. He wanted them always and it was eating him alive. He wanted to hate them both but when he saw the little girl; he felt this tremendous need to protect the baby. He snarled and left the living world.

Asuna was seized by contractions and she woke up from her sleep.

"Nanami?" she moaned in pain.

"Hai haha?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" Asuna asked.

"Feeding Chiyo. You needed the rest so I called Shinobu and he brought formula." She said softly.

"Ichigo. I need Ichigo." She murmured.

"Okay. I have to take her with me haha." She said standing.

"Okay." Asuna said whimpering.

Nanami wrapped a blanket around Chiyo and she ported to the Kurosaki house. She had gotten the address from her mother's cell phone. She looked around and saw the late summer sun getting lower. She heard laughter and she saw a group of teenagers. Ichigo stopped and so did a tall ningen and a very intelligent and handsome raven haired ningen.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are needed." She said softly.

"Asuna?" he asked in concern.

"Hai." She nodded.

He came over and pulled back the blanket to reveal a tiny red headed female.

"That is Chiyo?" he asked stunned.

"Hai." Nanami stated.

"Hey guys I geta go! Asuna needs me." He said in an excited tone.

"Good luck Ichigo." Chad said in his deep voice.

"Kurosaki, where is your girlfriend?" the raven haired ningen asked.

"She's at her house dumbass." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"Would you care to come and possibly help?" Nanami asked.

"My father runs the local hospital and should the lady not be there?" Uryu asked.

"I am Doctor Yamasaki Nanami sir. I am a surgeon at my father's Tokyo hospital." She said bowing.

"Oh." He said as his jaw dropped.

"Come. I would prefer to have some people around. Mother was attacked by an Arrancar before she went into labor." She explained.

"What?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Hai. I can port us there." Nanami said as she ported the four adults and sleeping cub.

They reappeared and Asuna was beside the bed crouching. Nanami handed the baby to Uryu and went to her mother.

"Already?" she asked.

"Hai. She comes now." Asuna said straining.

Ichigo came in and held onto her and helped her back into the bed. He got behind her and held her up. She groaned and whined at the same time as she began bearing down. She cried out sharply as Nanami gave her short commands.

"Haha! Okay you need to bear down just a little. Kurosaki-san she has red hair." Nanami stated.

"Damn." He muttered.

Asuna actually cried as she continued to push and Ichigo watched as his baby girl entered the world. She screamed immediately and Ichigo watched as Nanami tied off her cord and cleaned her off. She laid her on her mother's belly and Asuna was crying in relief and joy. The tiny girl was rooting already and her eyes were a warm brown but she bore a crescent moon on here forehead. Asuna bared her breast and plucked her up and put her to the breast. She leaned her head back and Ichigo kissed her. His hands were shaking a little as he beheld the tiny beauty. She did remind him of his mother and he closed his eyes a moment.

"Masaki." He whispered as he brushed his finger against her cheek.

"I will get Chiyo." Nanami said.

"Thank you my sweet girl." Asuna said with tears in her eyes.

"I am so honored haha." She said bowing.

Nanami slipped into the living room and she saw the one known as Chad holding her tiny sister.

"Thank you. May I please have the number of your father's hospital? I am going to see if I can get my mother a room for the evening and have her transferred to Yamasaki General tomorrow." Nanami stated in a very business like fashion.

Uryu scribbled it out and she bowed. She took her sister and brought her to her mother and came back out. She pulled her cell phone out and rang up the hospital.

"Hai. I am Doctor Yamasaki Nanami. Hai. I have a patient that needs a transfer. I delivered the babies in the home. Hai. Hai." She said then hung up.

She stared at the young ningen with glasses and he reminded her of Tomoharu. Pain twisted in her gut like a knife and she went to her mother's stash of sake on the sideboard. She poured herself a generous amount and Uryu came closer.

"Have I upset you?" he asked.

"You remind me of someone is all." She said smiling.

"Oh." He said pushing his glasses up.

"You look a little like my late husband." She said looking away.

"I see." He said bowing.

"You are not a shinigami." She said as she poured more.

"No!" he said almost offended.

"I am sorry if I offended you. What are you?" she asked.

"I am a Quincey." He stated softly.

"Another manner of spiritual being I imagine. What is your name?" she asked.

"Ishida Uryu." He said blushing a little.

"Doctor Ishida Ryuken is your father?" she asked recognizing the name.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Your father is a very talented doctor young Ishida." She said bowing her head.

"You know him?" he asked curiously.

"Hai. I have been at some medical conferences with him. When I came back from America I interviewed at his hospital. He offered me a job but I felt that a ningen would be unable to handle me." She laughed.

"You are not ningen?" he asked surprised.

"No young Ishida. I am a youkai." She laughed lightly.

"Oh." He said dumbfounded.

"I need to see to my mother. Good day." She said bowing again.

She had called on a driver and she piled Ichigo, Asuna, and the twins into the car and had them drive to the Karakura Hospital. She stepped out and her mother was put in a wheel chair and she held a twin in each arm. She smiled as they were wheeled away to a private room. She filled out some paperwork and she felt a presence behind her.

"Doctor Ishida." She said turning and bowing.

"Doctor Yamasaki." Ryuken said.

"I had a patient transferred here for the night. I will send transportation to retrieve her in the morning." She said.

"What happened?" he asked in his deep voice.

"I delivered her babies at home." She said blinking at him.

"Very good. Nice to see you again Doctor Yamasaki." He stated with a formal bow.

"Hai." She bowed.

"Are you busy Nanami?" he asked as he turned.

"No Ryuken I am not." She said with a sad smile.

"Please allow me to take you to dinner." He stated.

"That would be nice. Let me check on my patient." She said as she head for the elevator.

"Who is your patient?" he asked curiously.

"My mother. She had twin girls this evening." She said grinning.

"Give her my congratulations." He said and turned to look at some charts.

She checked on her mother and girls and made some notes. She had to get a hold of Mingli as well. She had a phone number to call and she took down vitals of the twins. The girls both looked like they could belong to Ichigo and it was apparent he was taken with both. She had called Mizuki and her sister was bringing Hinata. She nodded and bowed to them both.

"They are perfect haha. I am to have dinner but I will see to these things right away." She said.

"Thank you so much Nanami." Asuna said in a tired tone.

"Good evening Kurosaki Ichigo." She bowed,

"Thanks so much!" Ichigo said grinning.

"I called your father as well and he said he is on his way. Good evening to you both." Nanami stated and walked out.

She met Ishida at the front doors and she took his arm. They walked down the street and they were silent.

"You are doing well I see." He stated staring ahead.

"I am well." She stated softly.

"That is not what I have heard. I heard that Doctor Sato was murdered." He said calmly.

"He was murdered." She said choking up.

"How are you handling it?" he asked raising a white brow.

"I do not think about it anymore. I stay busy and do as many surgeries as I can." She said clenching her teeth.

"I had hoped you would have accepted my job offer." He said.

"You know what I am." She said hoarsely.

"Hai I know what you are. I also know you are one of the most talented young doctors in the country." He said frowning.

"Is that the only reason you wished me to work here?" she asked.

"No." he said bluntly.

"I work well at my father's hospital." She said pursing her lips.

"I am sure. Are you in the mood for anything particular?" he asked.

"It does not matter." Nanami stated a little choked up.

"Come Nanami. I am not a young man." He said clenching his teeth.

"I am still older then you!" She snapped.

"In terms of maturity you are younger then me." He said miffed.

"What do you want Ryuken?" she asked.

He stopped and stared at her. He cupped her chin and pulled her forward. He kissed her and he could not help his repressed feelings. She was single and he was not stupid enough to pass it up again. She accepted his attentions and he had to make himself pull back.

"I have wanted to do that since I met you at Harvard." He said softly.

"I have not really been with anyone since Tomoharu died." She said breathing roughly.

"I am not suggesting sleeping together Nanami. I would like to see you socially." He said bristling.

"Right." She said blushing.

He took her to an Italian restaurant and they ate with abandon. She was sipping wine and really having too much. Ryuken loosened his tie and enjoyed the company of the prettiest young onna he had ever met. They talked awhile and she stood up. They walked outside and looked at her watch.

"I have to get back to Tokyo. I will discharge my mother in the morning. Thank you for a wonderful meal Ryuken." She said bowing formally.

"Hai." He muttered.

He watched her walk away and he sighed. She was still a good girl in his mind. He went about his business and headed to his home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanami was swaying on her feet and she had called so many people and she had gotten a hold of Lord Mingli. She told him to wait till morning to visit. She opened her door and there was Shinobu talking with Hisagi Shuhei. She was surprised and a small smiled spread on her lips.

"Hello sis. I found him waiting to see you." He said smiling.

"I delivered Haha's twins. They are in Karakura Town as we speak. I am transferring them tomorrow." She said shaking her head.

"You okay?" Shinobu asked.

"Long day. How are you Hisagi-kun?" she asked.

"Shuhei please." Hisagi said standing.

"Shuhei. It is good to see you again." She said turning red.

"I was hoping to talk with you awhile." He said bowing.

"Hai." She said.

Shinobu slipped out of the apartment and they watched each other.

"I cannot get that night out of my head." He said softly.

"I too have thought of it often." She admitted.

She set her bag on the counter and moved with a foot of him. He watched with his dark eyes and she was willing to be utterly reckless.

"Shuhei if I asked what would you say?" she asked breathlessly.

"I would say hai." He murmured.

She moved into his arms and they became melded at the lips. It was as wild as last time and she pulled him towards her bedroom. She was undoing his sleeveless haori and kosode as she stepped backwards. When they reached her bed; she lifted her arms and he pulled the scrub top off and exposed her white lace bra. Shuhei had been unable to get her out of his overworked mind and he had taken the night away from Soul Society to see her. She undid his hakama and he untied her scrub bottoms. She seemed to want the act now and that went against his nature but he would do whatever to please the doctor. He made sure to run his fingers softly over her skin and she shuddered. He kissed her again and slowly undid her bra and it fell away. He laid her back and his lips wrapped around one pink nub. She was beautiful and so very ripe he noticed. He groaned softly and she urged him with her hips and hands to join with her and he did. Powerful spasms of pleasure skated down his spine as he did not wait. He was swept up in a passionate tirade and she was mewling and moaning immediately. Her kumo nature had her over the precipice and lost in a sea of pure sensation. The way his skin slid against hers had her begging and crying out. It all felt like heaven. She was moving against him as well and Shuhei was amazed at her incredible response. She was beautiful as she arched and moved her hips to meet his thrusts. He felt her flutters and he rolled her nub and she exploded. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she cried out hard. He followed her massive release and groaned into her shoulder. He began kissing her with abandon and their bodies were slick.

"Shuhei." She managed.

"Hai?" he answered.

"Kamis that was incredible." She said drifting.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I have not had intercourse in many months. More than a year actually." She muttered.

"It was wonderful Nanami." He said in her ear.

"You feel so nice. Could you stay this way awhile?" she asked drifting again.

"Hai." He said getting sleepy himself.

"You feel so good." She said as her head fell to the side and she passed out.

She looked exhausted and he managed to roll them to his side and he stayed inside of her for the moment. She was right and this felt so incredibly good. He passed out as well and had one of the most pleasant dreams he had in a very long while. His stress was melted away for the moment as he stayed buried in her glorious heat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow was restless and angry. He had gotten into a major scuffle with Yammy and Ulquiorra. It pissed him off to no end that the pale faced fucker had his own little harem going on. He wanted the inu and he was determined to have her at all costs. He would also break the spine of the worm she called Ichigo. If his own goals coincided with Aizen's orders then so be it. He would have what he wanted and he knew he wanted the onna and the cub. He glared at the green eyed freak and growled.

"Why not fight me you fucking bastard! You're afraid that is why!" he growled at Ulquiorra.

"You are unworthy of my notice number six. You are trash." Ulquiorra stated with no tone.

Grimmjow released his cero and Ulquiorra held up one hand and deflected it. Grimmjow moved fast and punched Ulquiorra in the jaw. The number four Espada barely moved and lifted his hand to deflect blow after blow from Grimmjow.

"I'll rip apart that little shape shifting bastard you call a boyfriend!" Grimmjow hissed.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction and he suppressed his fury. He suddenly shoved his hand through the base of Grimmjow's throat and the other Arrancar began bleeding badly. He stepped back and flicked blood onto the fallen Grimmjow.

"It is not wise to threaten them Number Six. You are an unintelligent brute anyhow and the rubbish shall be removed." He stated as he pressed his finger to Grimmjow's forehead.

Grimmjow hissed and grabbed Ulquiorra by the mask and threw him down and he shoved his own hand through the gut of Ulquiorra. The Fourth Espada said not a word as horrendous pain erupted in his belly. He saw a garganta appear and he was kicked through it. He landed on his back and he saw Grimmjow stagger through as well. His face showed rage as he smiled manically and he used sondio. He recognized the area where he was and he made himself get up. He would heal quickly but he also used sondio to get to Rishou first. He appeared at the apartment and he busted in the door. Rishou was shocked to see Ulquiorra bleeding and looking around.

"Take Erena now!" he commanded.

"What the hell is going on?" Rishou asked.

"Do not ask me questions Rishou! Do as you are bid now!" Ulquiorra commanded again.

Grimmjow stood on the other side of the apartment and grinned like a madman. He was instantly behind Rishou and he kicked him in the lower back and he fell prostrate on the floor. Ulquiorra moved fast and grabbed Rishou but was stomped terribly. Rishou coughed up blood and he saw his mate taking horrid blows for him.

"You fight me!" Rishou snarled.

"Sure." Grimmjow laughed.

Erena appeared and Grimmjow turned his eyes to her. Ulquiorra actually felt panicked and pulled his zanpakuto.

"Tozase." He commanded.

What appeared as black rain appeared around Ulquiorra and his appearance changed. He had black wings and his hollow mask changed as well. His hair was longer and the markings on his face became more exaggerated. His weapon was no longer a katana but a spear. Rishou watched in awe and Ulquiorra threw the spear and it went through Grimmjow and pinned him to the wall. Ulquiorra moved and pulled Erena into one arm and Rishou into the other. He gathered his massive wings around them and stared at Grimmjow with unadulterated hatred. The Sixth Espada managed to remove the massive spear and staggered and hit the floor. Ulquiorra went to deliver a killing blow but he was stopped by Rishou.

"Do not! You will cause more issue then you already have." He said softly.

"He is vermin!" Ulquiorra said coldly.

"I am porting us." Rishou stated bluntly.

He ported them all to his other apartment and Ulquiorra changed form. He was battered and he lifted his hands to Erena and she was alright. He pressed his hand into her belly and he felt their baby move. She kissed his hands and he turned to Rishou. His mate was in obvious pain and he lifted his face.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"A hot bath and some pain medicine. I will be okay." Rishou mumbled.

Erena went to run bath water and Ulquiorra stared into Rishou's eyes.

"I was afraid." He admitted.

"I am alright." Rishou stated calmly.

"He was trash and he should have died." He stated flatly.

"What if your asshole leader needed him for something and found out you killed him without permission, what then Ulquiorra?" Rishou asked wincing.

"You are not alright." His Arrancar mate stated blandly.

"You may be right." He said trying to breathe.

"Erena!" Ulquiorra called as Rishou sagged.

Erena ran in and she looked horrified. Ulquiorra picked up Rishou and she ported them all to the hospital. He was calm but inside of his mind he remembered seeing Tenma's lifeless eyes. Shinobu walked over and his eyes widened when he saw Rishou.

"Bring him in here stat!" the young doctor stated.

Rishou was laid on a gurney and Ulquiorra stepped back. Erena held onto him and he felt dread. He was becoming overwhelmed in the memories and he was being flooded with Ataru's life. Fear gripped him completely as he watched them work on his beloved mate. His other mate looked as terrified as he felt.

A/n: I want to thank you those of you reading, THANK YOU!


	26. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Healing Hands and Tomoshibi

Nanami ran into the hospital and she was horrified to see her big brother attached to a respirator and IV everywhere. She moved to the locker room quickly and changed into scrubs. She put her hair underneath a scrub cap and ran to the operating room. She began scrubbing her hands and arms. Her father had called to tell her that Rishou's liver was lacerated and they needed her. She was shaking as she scrubbed and she moved into position as a nurse put gloves on her. A sterile robe was tied around her and she stepped in. She was sick to her stomach as she took in the vitals and she called for a scalpel. This was too hard but she had to do it. Nobu was a surgeon as well but it was her that specialized. It was her that did these delicate surgeries like liver repairs and transplants. She worked long and carefully sewed his liver back together and tied off bleeders. It was rather long for such a repair but she managed to get him closed and into recovery. She practically stumbled out of the operating room and she walked out to the assembled family members.

"Rishou is off of the respirator now and is in recovery. The surgery went well." She murmured.

"Thank the Kamis." Naraku said in relief.

"He will have a long road Papa N but he will recover." She said bowing.

She moved to Erena and the older kumo onna grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She actually saw the Arrancar that was known as Ulquiorra in the shadows. She moved to him slowly and his face was impassive. She watched his entrancing green eyes as he watched her.

"Rishou will live and he will be fine." She said under her breath.

"Satisfactory news." He replied.

"Do you wish to see him?" she asked him softly.

"Hai." He nodded.

She touched his cold hand and she motioned for Erena. The kumo princess moved forward and held her hand. She ported them into recovery and Ulquiorra saw Rishou asleep on a gurney and he did not think; he just moved to his lover's side and looked down at him. Erena moved to be next to him as well. Rishou was still asleep and Nanami could see how tense the Arrancar was. To another he would seem very calm but she could see physical signs of stress.

"He shall be well. He cannot do too much for at least two weeks but he will heal." She said softly.

"Thank you doctor." Erena stated with a warm tone.

Nanami smiled and her shoulders fell. She was exhausted and she went into the waiting room. She hugged Naraku, Ishin, and Nobu. Her assembled siblings all thanked her and she nodded numbly.

"Chichi, I am going to lie down in an on call room before my next shift. Haha will be here in about two hours from Karakura General." She said yawning.

"Hai. Doctor Ishida called me." He nodded.

"Hai." Nanami stated as she drifted away.

She saw Shuhei further down the hall and she was surprised. He was in gigai and he had food. She smiled widely and ventured near him.

"Your brother Shinobu said that you had not eaten and I thought perhaps you needed this. I would also like to find out what you know about your brother's attack." He said in a business like tone.

"Thank you very much. The on call room is this way." She said smiling.

He followed her and she went to the on call room. She sat on the bed and he sat across from her and took out the burgers and fries.

"Real American junk food! I have not had this stuff since I was in the States." She laughed.

"I admit I have a penchant for it as well. I so rarely come into the living world." He admitted.

"Thank you for this Shuhei. I am actually happy to see you." She said taking a bite of the burger.

She groaned a little and devoured the greasy offering. She sipped the soda as well and Shuhei ate his.

"Erena told me that there was an Arrancar named Grimmjow. He is the same one that seems to enjoy fighting my haha. He also seems to hate Ulquiorra and Kurosaki Ichigo." She said leaning against the wall.

"I wonder what his deal is." Shuhei stated.

"Likes blood and spilling guts, who knows." She said sighing.

"You go ahead and rest. Do you want me to go?" he asked straightening his back.

"No. Lay down with me if you want." She said smiling.

"Sure." He said throwing away the food wrappers.

She lay down on her side and he scooted next to her and she fell into a blissful sleep. She adored him already and that frightened her. She also thought of the Ishida family and she made herself stop thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rishou woke up and he was in severe pain. Erena was there and she took his hand. He turned and actually saw Ulquiorra in the shadows of the hospital room.

"Your liver was lacerated my love. Your sister managed to repair it but she did state that you would need to stay abed for at least two weeks." Erena said gently.

"Hai. Are you two okay?" he asked hoarsely.

"I am well and so is the babe." Erena stated.

Ulquiorra said nothing and Erena stood; she kissed Rishou's forehead and left the room for a little bit. The raven haired Arrancar moved forward and reached for him.

"You will live." He stated in his toneless voice.

"You cannot get rid of me that easily." Rishou teased.

"Do not joke as such." Ulquiorra commanded.

"I realize that you have always been older then me Ulquiorra but please do not treat me like a child." Rishou groused.

Ulquiorra leaned over and pressed his lips to Rishou's and the younger male held onto him until he surrendered. Rishou winced and Ulquiorra pulled back. His green eyes betrayed nothing and Rishou looked annoyed. He crossed his arms as he watched the Arrancar.

"What displeases you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I watch you watch Erena and there is a simmering passion and you look at me as if I am as interesting as a bug." Rishou snapped.

"There are pretenses in this place. I cannot allow myself to completely show too much." Ulquiorra answered honestly but without emotion.

"Tell me!" Rishou demanded.

"You need to hear it?" he asked dispassionately.

"Hai. I need to hear it." Rishou snapped again.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked stubbornly.

"Because! You came after me in this life and I surrendered to you. You could do the same with me. My sire is ten feet away and I feel no shame in my feelings for you. I can say that I love you with my whole being." Rishou growled.

"Rishou words are a waste of time. I am still here as my life is in danger in doing so." Ulquiorra stated without blinking.

"In danger?" he asked with widened eyes.

"Hai. I love you. I came for you because your soul called to mine. There was no ignoring the pull." He stated in a low tone.

"You should return then." Rishou stated looking away.

"There must be assurances of your health before I return." He replied.

"I am going to be fine now." Rishou mumbled.

Ulquiorra decided to reassure the younger man and he again leaned over him and pressed his cool lips to his ear. He felt him shudder in anticipation and his body wound tightly. Rishou turned his head a little and there was definite passion reflected in the Arrancar's eerie green eyes.

"I want you to be well." Ulquiorra said under his breath.

"Hai." Rishou said breathing harder.

"I would not live without you and Erena. I will sacrifice myself for you both and our son." He said.

"I know. You should go. Kick that blue haired nut job's ass for us. I detest that you have to leave. It tears me up." Rishou said sighing.

"I do not like leaving." He admitted.

"Okay then." The shape shifter stated in a despondent tone.

His mate suddenly and with repressed feeling took his lips and dominated the intimacy. Rishou was fighting his hormones and held him tightly. He quit feeling dirty and had accepted his feelings and needs. He needed him as much as he needed his kumo beauty. Ulquiorra pulled back and his face held need but he nodded. He needed to find Erena because at that moment, he was in a state. He put his hands into his pockets and waited. Erena did show up and she smiled at them both.

"You two all right?" she asked.

"Hai." Rishou stated.

"I shall return in a couple of hours Rish. Your father wants to sit in here for awhile and your mother is here with your newborn sisters." Erena said taking his hands.

"Wonderful!" he cried.

"I will return." Ulquiorra said softly.

Rishou nodded and watched as Erena took the Arrancar's cool hand and ported them away. They reappeared in the apartment that Erena and Rishou shared. Ulquiorra grabbed her to him and ripped open her pale blue button down.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Need to feel." He murmured.

He picked her up and laid her on the couch. His cool lips found her throat and kissed along her sternum and he actually noticed her scent. Memories assaulted him of what it meant and he groaned a little. She looked down at his eyes and they were clouded over in wanton passion. He wrapped his lips around a nipple and she hissed in pleasure. He watched her as he tongued the peak and suckled her in a needy way. She caught the look in his eyes and it smacked of his former life. He was no longer kumo but he was certainly like one at the moment. Erena felt his fingers working her wrist and her venom appeared at the tips of her claws. She looked confused and he coated his fingers and he then slipped the fingers into her. A sharp cry escaped her lips as the incredible sensations throbbed within her. He went back to lazily suckling one of her caramel tips and she gasped.

"Ulquiorra!" she moaned out.

He nibbled the pebbled flesh and watched her again. She arched against him and he was truly in a state of need. The fear that had gripped him as Grimmjow had damn near beat his other mate to death made him sick. Erena was succumbing and he slid down her body and tasted her release. Her mind was wrapped up in the feel as he slid up her body. She pushed him back and he looked starved. He landed on his back and her mouth wrapped around him. He hissed at the sensation and he released a moan that sounded almost like pain. He was suddenly straining as she took all of him down her throat.

"More." He begged.

She took his testes into her hand and firmly massaged them, Ulquiorra was sure that this was it. The feeling was acute that he felt like he was going to burst. She stopped right before the shattering began.

"Erena!" he growled out.

"Tell me what you want." She murmured.

He hauled her over and laid her on her side. He eased into her core and he began shaking hard as her walls clutched him. He was feeling so much as the moment and he began moving in her hard. He slipped his fingers through her curls and massaged her button of nerves as he thrust. Pure bliss erupted in them both and Erena groaned loudly as they were shaken to their foundations. Ulquiorra was caught up in the whirlwind as he took his onna mate. He realized he would die for her and Rishou in a heart beat. His skin was scorching as their heat culminated. Ulquiorra was breathless as she reached her end and the crushing pressure combined with pleasure stole through him and he groaned as he too became overwhelmed in the fold.

"I love you my hime." He whispered with an impassioned tone so very unlike himself.

Erena realized he had spoken as if Ataru and she shook against him. They held the other and he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna had seen Rishou and the girls were sleeping. Ichigo was passed out on a fold out couch and she was angry. She was thoroughly angry and she was going to hurt Grimmjow. Mingli walked in slowly but the only thing she did not see was his tail. He winked at her and he looked down at his cub. He gently picked her up and Asuna smiled at him. Ichigo woke up a moment and looked around.

"Oh it's a tiger. Okay, I'm going back to sleep." Her ningen love mumbled incoherently.

Mingli moved to the hall and he was holding her so that he could see her clearly. His face showed his feelings and he looked up at her with emotional eyes.

"She looks like us both." He said softly.

"Mingli." Asuna whispered.

"I shall control myself within these walls my dear Princess. I wish to take her home so that she can meet my side. May I soon?" he asked.

"She is your daughter Li." She said softly.

Asuna stiffened and she knew without a doubt that Grimmjow was near. Ichigo popped up as well when he felt the reiastu. She looked over at him and nodded no.

"Fuck that! He tore up your son!" Ichigo growled.

"Stay with Masaki. Li, this is Ichigo. Ichigo this is Lord Mingli. Li take her to your home." She commanded.

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"Do as I ask please?" she begged.

"What has you spooked?" Li demanded.

Ichigo's brow was raised and she ported out. She found the Arrancar hovering over the city. She glared at him and him at her. She ported fast and appeared behind him and then ported to her Tokyo apartment. She shoved him away and her chest heaved.

"You attack Ulquiorra and you hurt my son! Rishou is my son!" she screamed.

"You will not stop me!" he growled in anger.

"Why do you insist on hurting those I love?" she yelled at him.

"Why should that emotionless fucker have anything?" he said sneering.

"What is it you want you Grimmjow?" she asked in fury.

"Shit! I don't know!" he snarled.

The blue haired Arrancar wanted to strike the bane of his existence and he neared her. He did slap her rather hard and she snarled in response. Onna were not supposed to be this Kamis damn strong or powerful. She tasted so fucking good and when he was in her; he was lost and he felt. He saw blood trickle from the corner of her mouth and she struck him back just as forcefully. He jerked her forward and licked at the crimson drops. He would break her he decided and he would tear her apart if need be. His wrapped his hand in her silk yukata and tore the expensive fabric. She was growling like the animal she was in part and tore at him. They fell to the floor and they were tearing at the other like beasts.

"You goddamn arrogant pestilence!" she screamed at him.

"What does that make you, your fucking majesty?" he asked in contempt.

"Get off of me!" she fumed.

"Not until I break your fucking pretty face and make you bleed like a fucking spigot!" he said in hatred.

He shoved her thighs apart and shoved into her hard. She hissed in pain and pleasure did steal through her. She arched for him and his facial expressions went from fury and hatred to intense need and hunger. Asuna was gripped in the rawness of the brutal and beastly nature of the joining. They were rasping and her claws sank into his steel like skin. He did not register it and he felt her. He could not remember wanting anything like this as a hollow or now as an Arrancar. His head fell to her shoulder as she screamed in rapture.

"Oh my fucking Kamis." He groaned as he came harder then he could ever remember.

Asuna was in shock at herself and she would be a mess. She had just given birth. Rishou had been beaten nearly to death by the male inside of her, and she had allowed him to take her as if he had some manner or right to. As pained as she was, he still felt so good. His mouth sought hers and she groaned as he managed to do wicked things with it. He explored her and tasted every bit he could. He pulled back and fell to his back. She stared straight up and could not believe what had happened.

"Do not ever involve my family in your fights again." She threatened.

"Humph." He growled out.

She was bleeding a little and she felt gross. She rolled to her side and sat up. She stood and made her way to the bathroom. She turned and he was behind her. Grimmjow put his hands on her shoulders and he was overcome again.

"What's this mess I feel?" he demanded.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"Hai." He growled.

"When I sense your feelings; I feel what love is supposed to feel like. You on the other hand turn it into a convoluted and huge mess. You have no business feeling this way." She said in anger.

"Who're you to tell me what I think or feel?" he asked gripping her shoulders tighter.

"I am stretched too thin as it is. I do not need to fear for you and fall apart when death will befall you." She said with a sneer.

"You like me too." He growled.

"I mean it Grimmjow! Do not touch another pup of mine ever in violence!" she hissed out.

"Admit it!" he said shaking her.

"Why does it matter?" she asked in fury.

"I want to hear the shit straight from your lips." He said right into her ear.

"Rot in hell you arrogant fuck!" she cursed.

He shoved her against the wall and his hands were on her hips. His mind was clouded over and he wanted, no needed to hear the emotion from her. He was not Ulquiorra and he liked to feel.

"Promise me to never harm my family or loved ones again." She stated in a low tone.

"Hai." He said breathing in her scent.

"I care for you hai." She admitted.

"Such nice and pretty words, you feel more!" he growled.

"Bastard! Alright Kamis damn you! I love your stubborn and arrogant ass. I can also do without the feelings!" she yelled.

"What do I do now?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" she growled.

"I want to see the baby neko." He stated huskily in her ear.

"Her name is Chiyo and she is with her sire!" she snapped.

"So?" he growled.

"Mingli is a Bengal tiger." She said as he clutched her.

"I want to see her." He said again.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?" she asked choked.

"More." He murmured in her ear.

She gasped softly as his fingers fondled her sex. She leaned her head back and groaned louder. He hungrily took her lips and continued to make her feel. Her cries were muffled and he gave her another release. Nobu would have a fit if he found out but she would never say a word. Grimmjow looked down and his hand had some blood on it.

"Why are you bleeding?" he demanded.

"I just had babes idiot." She snapped.

"Why aren't you healed yet?" he demanded again.

"Probably because we just rutted and I should not have and it takes a youkai onna a couple of weeks." She said rolling her eyes.

"Get yourself fixed." He demanded.

"You are a moron. It takes time. You need to go back to Hueco Mundo." She stated.

"Not till I see the baby neko." He grumbled.

"Damnit Grimmjow you need to go! They felt you! Ichigo felt you and so did Mingli." She said growling.

"You think I am afraid of your brat and one tiger?" he asked as his hands roamed her body.

"Leave! I will allow you to see her soon okay?" she asked.

"I want her." He said gritting her teeth.

"Why? She is youkai and you are Arrancar." She stated.

"You are youkai. I've no fucking clue why I want her but I do. I feel strongly about her." He growled.

"You are an idiot." She said helplessly.

"Yeah? Well I love you. Go choke on it." He said backing up.

Asuna felt a presence and she masked Grimmjow. She ran and picked up her yukata and she knew Mingli was near. Grimmjow felt the presence as well.

"Go!" she hissed.

"No fucking way!" he said smirking.

He was near and she dressed quickly. She completely masked herself and she ran to the window. She saw Li and he was on the side walk. He looked up and he scowled. Asuna turned and Grimmjow was not there.

"Damnit!" she hissed.

She ported to the alley and stepped out. She saw Li and he came to her. He was wearing modern clothes of jeans and a white button down shirt. His reddish brown hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck. His bright blue eyes stared at her. He was angry but it was not at her. They both looked up and saw Grimmjow in the air. Only supernatural beings would see him and he beckoned Li with a middle finger. The blue haired Arrancar smirked and used his sonido.

"Is he challenging me? Did I scent another big cat?" Li said staring at her.

"He is some manner of big neko hai." She said looking away.

"Where would he go Asuna?" he demanded.

"Li no!" she growled.

"How dare he challenge me! What reason would he have to challenge me?" he demanded.

"He is another male neko! Did you and Quon not have pissing contests?" she asked.

"Oh that was different. I was in love you." Li said crossing his arms.

His eyes widened and he scowled. He stormed past her and she tried to stop him.

"Where is he?" Li asked calmly.

"I really do not know." Asuna said honestly.

"You looking for me tigger?" Grimmjow asked from behind him.

"Who are you to challenge a tiger lord?" Li asked raising a reddish brow.

"Whoever the fuck I want to be!" Grimmjow growled.

"Not here Grimmjow!" Asuna said narrowing her eyes.

"No one else can see me inu." Grimmjow said pulling his zanpakuto.

"Grimmjow no!" Asuna said extending her hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Li asked.

"Grind." The Arrancar stated as his hand went over his weapon.

Li watched as the creature changed form and he took on a more feline like appearance. He knew from the Japanese legends that hollows were spirit beings and he was in total disbelief. This one it seemed was infatuated with the nu zi he adored.

"Hey shit face!" Ichigo said floating in the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Li growled to Asuna.

"Ichigo is a shinigami. Grimmjow is an Arrancar and they need not do this in front of ningen!" she growled.

"Yo sensei! Masaki and Chiyo are good." Ichigo stated glaring at Grimmjow.

"So you came for some ass kicking shinigami." Grimmjow laughed manically.

"Bankai!" Ichigo growled out.

"Move!" Asuna yelled as she pushed Li out of the way.

Ichigo and Grimmjow began ripping at the other and Li watched in apparent shock and appreciation. Asuna was fuming and he looked over at her.

"What does the Arrancar want Princess?" he asked.

"Chiyo." She said under her breath.

"Pardon?" Li asked in absolute anger.

"Hai. He was my keeper in Hueco Mundo. He could feel her feline nature." She explained.

"So he thinks my cub is going to be his to raise?" Li asked in a low growl.

"I think." She sighed.

Asuna looked up and she saw Ichigo plummeting to the ground. She caught him with her will and threw him onto an awning and he looked grateful. Grimmjow was bleeding from a wound in his head and he looked down at Asuna. He had promised her and he wanted to pummel the brat but he refrained. He used his cero and blew up the corner of a building near Mingli and he growled low. Lord Mingli knew exactly what the feline Arrancar had said. He was furious and when he looked up the bastard was gone. Ichigo got down and Asuna dragged Li and Ichigo to her and ported when they entered the alley.

"Ichigo could you have not done that later?" she admonished her mate.

"That bastard came here!" Ichigo hissed.

"I agree with the shinigami." Li stated in his beautiful voice.

"What did he say Li?" she demanded.

"I believe he spoke to me. I will be taking my daughter to Tibet when she is released from the hospital." He snapped.

"Li please do not be paranoid!" Asuna growled.

"He said he would take all that I held dear. He said I did not deserve my girl. This goes beyond a challenge Asuna!" Mingli said in fury.

"He is just playing you Li. He likes to taunt and find strong opponents." She said glaring.

"I will be at the hospital. It has been my pleasure Kurosaki Ichigo to meet you. I am sure I will know you better." Li said bowing.

Mingli ported out and Ichigo stared at his love. He wasn't stupid and he knew that the Arrancar lusted after Asuna. He had no real clue as to how deep it went and he frankly did not care.

"I've got to get Orihime out of there." He said forcefully.

"Do as you need Ichigo." She sighed.

"What the fuck does he want?" Ichigo asked in anger.

"How in the hell should I know Ichigo?" she asked exasperated.

"I hate this. I'll be with Masaki." He stated as he went to move away.

She took his hand and ported them both back to the hospital and she sighed. Li was there holding Chiyo as he rocked her in a Western style rocking chair. Ichigo bowed and picked up Misaki. They both were not speaking to her and she sighed.

"You two are going to be friends." She snapped and left the room.

She was shaking in anger and she went to see Rishou. He was awake and he smiled at his mother. She sighed and sat by him. She took his and laid her head in his lap.

"Haha?" he asked concerned.

"Life was simpler in the Feudal Era." She sighed.

"Was it? I would not know haha." He said gently.

"Hai. I could use my fang openly and these things would not be so difficult." She stated.

"Haha, no offense but nothing you are involved with is simple. You are one of the most extraordinary onna in history." Rishou said smiling.

"Oh my boy if you only knew." She laughed.

"You and I have always been close haha. You have been one of my best friends." He said as sleep overcame him.

"You mates love you." She remarked.

"I love them too. I love them both very much." He murmured.

"Then we need to figure a way to get this Ulquiorra out." She said gently.

"Hai. He says you threw him awfully hard against a pillar in that awful place." Rishou chuckled.

"I only knocked him out!" she groused.

"He was fine with it haha." He laughed.

"Rest. I fear things are on the horizon." She said sighing.

"Hai." He stated.

She stood and moved to the window and looked out over the city. Why she felt such apprehension she had no idea but there it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was uneasy and she too felt major apprehension. Mizuki had turned out just like her mother and she understood how her mother felt. She would not give up Tesla, Byakuya, or Karu. She had begun avoiding Kazuo and he was pissed off at her. She was overwhelmed in the knowledge that her childhood had crept up on her and she was trying hard to hold her sanity together. She was having dreams and several times she was in bed when one of her three beloved mates asked her what she was dreaming of. The name Isolde kept reappearing in her head and she was shaking. She ported to Los Angeles and Kaz's office.

"Oh what do you want?" he demanded.

"It was forbidden then too." She said choking.

"What?" he asked looking up.

"It was so long ago. It was right after the Roman Empire fell. I was married Kaz. We should not have but we did." She said shaking hard.

"You remember?" he asked standing.

"Hai." She said stammering.

"This is why you have been avoiding me? You remember now?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"You were killed by damn poison!" she screamed.

"Hai. I know Zuki. I know all this but that was another lifetime." He said holding her close.

"We still cannot get over the fact that this still forbidden!" she said hitting his chest.

"I remember when you were born. I remember seeing you and knowing. I saw you and I felt such peace!" he said holding her tightly.

"Tristan." She whispered.

"Isolde." He murmured in return.

She cried into his chest and he did not let her go. She wiped her face and stared at the city.

"I have to get back to Japan. I wanted you to know that I now knew." She said hiccupping softly.

"I have to see you." He whispered.

"Hai. Kyoto." She mumbled.

She ported away and she was in Soul Society. She slid down a wall in the Kuchiki Mansion and felt herself falling to pieces. She sobbed as she fully remembered her tragic love affair. She had sworn over his dead body that she would have revenge. She felt Byakuya and he knelt by her and she stared up into his concerned face.

"So tired Byakuya. I want peace! I am so tired!" she cried.

"What is wrong?" he asked pulled her into his lap.

"Something is going down and I feel it. I also remembered a past life. I am wondering if I am my mother." She said burying her nose into his neck.

"Lives are connected always. Where great tragedies have occurred then there seems to be a tendency for rebirth. Since youkai do not age like mortals then most of their deaths have been violent and horrendous." He said in her ear.

"Thus the chance for hollows and reincarnation." She murmured.

"Hai. What do you remember?" he asked brushing her hair back.

"It is no matter. How are you my beloved husband?" she asked holding his face.

"I am well and happy that you are here." He said.

"I am glad that I am here as well." She stated as she stood.

She moved with him and she felt Karu's daughter move within her. She felt calmer and she ended up staying in the Seireitei for a couple of days. She ended up in Tokyo and the office as she was reviewing quarterly reports and she stretched and stood up. She put her jacket and walked down the hall to her sister's office and poked her head in.

"Hey, I am done for the night. See you tomorrow." Mizuki said.

"Sure thing sis." Ayana said as she covered the receiver of her phone.

"Singing her to sleep again?" Mizuki asked wistfully.

"Hai." Ayana smiled.

"Bye." She said smiling.

Mizuki decided to walk home and she took the elevator to the ground floor and started walking the few blocks to her home. She turned and her nightmare stood behind her. She stepped back and glared at him.

"Did you think I had forgotten you?" Aizen asked.

"Hai." She said stepping back again.

He was immediately behind her and she tried to run. He pressed her up against a window and stared at her in the eyes.

"Shall I be the one to come here from now on?" he purred in her ear.

"Leave me alone Aizen!" She hissed.

"Sosuke." He commanded.

"No!" she growled.

"I do not want to hurt you." He said softly as he lightly gripped her chin.

"Why should I call you anything?" she demanded.

"Sosuke." He said as he ghosted his lips over hers.

"Why will you not leave me alone?" she asked.

"Because I want you." He stated.

"You want to destroy me!" she snapped.

"No Mizuki I do not." He whispered.

"Leave me alone Sosuke." She whispered.

"You feel guilty because you enjoyed me." He said wisely.

"Hai! I hate you!" she growled.

"You do not. You want to hate because you have been told to hate me." He cooed.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked staring into his brown eyes.

"Because I have never met an onna who compared and was my equal." He stated as he leaned against her.

"I have a life here and you wish to end my life." She said in anger.

"Have you not been listening onna?" he murmured softly against the flesh of her throat.

"I have seen your actions and your treatment of others! What makes you even remotely think that I could allow you to use me as such? You allowed Tousen to harm me!" she growled.

"That was quite unfortunate. Kaname feels you are distracting me." He said tasting her lips.

"Not here! I look like a lunatic talking to myself!" she snapped.

"Where then Lady Mizuki?" he asked.

She ported them to her office of all places. Most would be gone and he looked around with polite interest. She stared at him and wished like hell she could contact someone.

"Interesting choice Mizuki." He stated.

"Well I do not look like a fool talking now." She said defensively.

"You look well." He stated with his polite tone.

"How could you let Tousen hurt me like that?" she asked in anger.

"I allowed nothing. He did that of his own accord and he now knows how displeased I was." He said smoothly.

"He caused me to miscarry!" she growled.

"Again that is unfortunate." He said.

"Between him and Ichimaru I have lost two. You tell yourself how unfortunate it was when Tousen killed your son!" she screamed.

Aizen stared at her and there was no deceit in her tone. Her words fully registered and he grew suddenly angry. This was something he had wished for as a child would be powerful. She sat down in her leather chair and stared at him in absolute hatred.

"You allow your little shinigami minions too much leeway and they took from you. Well I will not allow myself to be used by you anymore." She growled.

"Yet you still carry!" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Screw you!" she growled louder.

"So how did you manage?" he asked in a low tone.

"None of your concern." She said in growing fury.

He rounded the desk and pinned her to the chair. She stared up into his beautiful face and anger gripped her. Tears fell from her eyes and his face softened.

"You are affected." He said softly.

"He was mine!" she screamed at him and shoved him back.

He watched her stand and she began prowling the office like a caged animal. He waited patiently as her eyes took on a reddish hue.

"You may have sired him but he was mine. How dare one of your underlings kill what was mine." She growled.

"This one is?" he questioned.

"Kumo." She said bluntly.

"I see. I shall deal with Kaname." He said in a gentle tone.

"DO NOT supplicate me you evil son of bitch!" she growled.

"Why am I evil?" he asked coming around.

Aizen pinned her to the wall and he was going mad with desire. He saw desire in hers as well and he kissed her. She responded and he was surprised by it. He picked her up and laid her down on her desk. He knew her well enough and hiked her skirt up. He was right and she wore only her garter to keep her stockings up. He arranged them and he sank into her depths. She arched her back and the sight captivated him.

"Why do you allow this?" he asked passionately.

"You will hurt me if I do not." She murmured.

"I have said I will not hurt you further." He said in an angry way.

"I do not believe you!" she gasped.

He gave up the conversation for the moment and took what he had been wanting for awhile. She was sighing and gasping for him and he took one of her hands in his and released his reiastu. Her face showed rapture but her body had yet to follow. She yanked on his reiastu of her own free will and flooded their connection with her own natural energies. She had to tell herself the truth and she enjoyed his physical self. She loved how he was completely intent upon her satisfaction in the mere act itself. She cried out for him and began shaking as her body succumbed. She closed her eyes and she felt his lips on her breasts and then her lips. He ripped his lips from hers and breathed in deeply.

"I want to take you away from here." He said feverishly.

"No!" she growled.

"You are too good for this mundane existence." He said pulling her up a bit.

"You have no right to make any decisions or ask anything of me!" she stated in anger.

"I shall get you to see my way." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Byakuya will kick your ass before you could." She said narrowing her eyes.

"As if Kuchiki could best me. You go on and believe your delusions." He said laying her back and pulling away from her.

"Who is the delusional one?" she retorted.

"Not me." He smirked.

"Right." She said straightening her skirt.

There was nothing else to say and he was fuming terribly within his own mind. She looked stunning and he was furious that it should have been the kumo's babe that survived and not his own. He moved away and produced a garganta. His mind played over many scenario's in his mind about how to turn her. He would never deign to admit anything other then that she belonged by his side. Kamis were above such petty emotions such as love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was sitting in the window seat of her beach home holding Masaki as she fed. Li was walking the beach with Chiyo and she had watched the good natured Bengal turn into a silly mess. He was destined to be a great chichi and she closed her eyes. Ichigo actually like Mingli a lot and they would spar each other as the girls slept. Ichigo was still in school and Li took the opportunity to ravish her then. Ichigo had no jealousy of the tiger at all and she wondered at it. Mingli had gotten Ichigo quite drunk the night before and the poor boy had to go to school feeling quite bad.

"I want to see the girl." She heard behind her.

"You are rude to just show up here Grimmjow." Asuna growled.

"You think I fucking care?" he demanded.

"Why do you wish to see my daughter?" Asuna said turning.

"Because I do!" he snarled.

Masaki began whimpering and Asuna shushed her. He stared at the red haired hanyou and saw soft brown eyes. He wanted to sucker punch the little fucker Ichigo and rip him apart. Asuna arranged his arms and she laid Masaki in them. Grimmjow watched the tiny being jerk and stare at him wide eyed.

"So helpless." He muttered.

"Hai." She said softly.

"She looks like you." He snapped.

"Is that bad?" Asuna asked raising a brow.

"Better you then that stupid shinigami." He said almost captivated.

"May I have her back now?" she asked testily.

"Take her. I want to see the neko girl." He demanded.

"Were you a big cat when you lived before as a hollow?" she asked softly.

"Like I'm supposed to remember?" he snapped.

"Some do. You were someone once before this Grimmjow. It still boggles my mind how Hollows can become sentient and original personalities from their previous existence." She murmured.

He shrugged and stared at her. He really was quite striking and had so much suppressed energy. She knew she had never known him before but she was sure he had been a powerful youkai in his previous incarnation. He looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. He cupped her chin and leaned forward to possess her completely. She whimpered softly as he did not let up. He finally stepped back and smirked almost evilly.

"See you soon bitch!" he snickered.

Before she could say anything, he was gone. She marveled at his audacity in everything and realized her life was a mess again. She realized she would defend him as ruthlessly as she had Naraku in the past. Thoughts of her dark mate made a tingle go down a spine. Asuna pressed her head to the wall and sighed heavily. She had gotten absolutely no where from four centuries ago. She heard Li come in and lifted her head and smiled at him. He brought her Chiyo and he smiled down at Masaki. Things were too complicated as several of the Arrancar were involving themselves in her family's lives. Loyalties would be divided and revenge would be had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stood before Kaimei and the others and stared at them defiantly. The elder Tomoshibi was staring at his niece and he was furious.

"You have done nothing but willfully break every rule that has been put in place! How many have you restored?" Kaimei hissed.

"None of your damn business Uncle Kaimei. What I have done has been in the best interest of my family which you would have gleefully destroyed!" Hikari growled.

"So much like your arrogant whore of a mother!" he growled in fury.

"If I am to be punished then let the king pass judgment and not you." She snapped.

"I am an Elder! How dare you!" he said stepping down and looked ready to strike.

"What? You think Kai and Kanami will not back me up?" she said snorting.

Her siblings were young in comparison to her and they were unknown to their other siblings. They were pure wraiths having been born in Soul Society. Hikari was unique in that she could hold her corporeal form longer then her siblings. They were terrified since their sire had been banished. Hikari would not stop until her beloved chichi was restored. She had done many, many restorations. She was more powerful then even her father and her yoki was restored much faster.

"You go too far girl! You are a spoiled brat who was indulged since the day of your wretched birth!" He hissed.

"Fuck you! I will do as I want till the King himself commands me to stop." She said disappearing.

She walked along Soratokai; the city that paralleled the Seireitei in Soul Society. Her face was wrathful and she knew something that would piss off Kaimei to the max. She faded out until she appeared in a shrouded land. Souls that were supposed to be reborn were in this area and she smirked. The King of Soul Society was probably too damn self involved to care about one lone Tomoshibi so she just snuck into the sacred area. She imagined that her own mother's soul had dwelt here at one time. She contemplated imploring Hana in returning as well. Her smiled widened and she knelt by a shrine.

"Oh revered one. If I return you then it will throw everything into chaos in the Soratokai. It will also probably make my mother upset but it cannot be helped. You were never supposed to die in the first place." She said reading the kanji and hiragana.

She willed every bit of power she had into bringing soul and body back together. She had told Kai to be there already and her poor brother was freaking out. She prayed it was for naught. She would need a couple of weeks to recover from this.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The young wraith was waiting within the ether and he was scared. His older sister was playing a dangerous game in a bid to have their father restored. He missed his mother immensely but he was glad she had been restored. He looked down at the body of a very distinguished normal youkai and ported to Tokyo. He was nervous as hell and he heard shouting. He kneeled down and took the great one's hand.

"You will be well." He murmured softly.

"Who the hell are you?" Shinobu asked the silver haired young wraith.

He looked up with startling green eyes and Shinobu knew this was a relative of his.

"There is no time and I am not strong like Hikari. I mean no harm but this man needs attention." Kai said quickly.

"Hikari? My sister?" Shinobu asked shocked as he yelled for a team.

"She is my sister as well. I am Kai brother. I shall hope to see you again." He said fading away.

Shinobu was stunned to his core. He had been staring at a Tomoshibi and this male was an inu; he had no idea who the male inu was. They lifted the raven haired man up and he was brought to the emergency department. He had no idea what was going on and he called on his sister to assist in surgery. He figured they would know soon enough.


	27. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/N: Life has been hectic as I have been studying Nihongo (Japanese) as of late. The next few chapters are going to delve into the Shouten history and most especially the tr'Awnhi line. Thanks again for reading! Please let me know what you think! すべてどうもありがとうございました！

In Steps the Shouten

Pain and sorrow were always intertwined. The facts were easy to ascertain as more death and more pain continued to feed upon itself. What made up the vastness and emptiness of the white sands would always and forever be what filled the world of the living. There was supposed to be balance between shinigami and hollows but that was never the case truly. Hueco Mundo was so vast that it could swallow Soul Society in upon itself several times over. This was the land of forever hunger and forever sorrows, this was the home of beings with soul's blacker then most hollows sorrow; in contrast to the whiteness of the sands was the dankness of the Shouten Wraith. The Jings were a prominent family but the tr'Awnhi was more so. The uppyr never knew the extent of their enemies and because of the imbalance there would be a reckoning.

Raganos tr'Awnhi sat sprawled on his marble seat and stared out at the court around him and he was simmering in boredom. It had been a long while since he had messed with any of the corporeals. His inky raven hair fell in waves past his shoulders and his pitch black eyes closed a moment. He had gotten word that the little chit, Meihui Jing was busy causing issue. She was a stupid and nearly powerless female. She was only worthy of bearing more wraiths. He stood up and stepped past the many Shouten moving about and living. He had watched amused as the Jing family had damn neared destroyed themselves whilst involving their persons into the business of the corporeal youkai.

"Master, what do you require?" he heard from behind him.

"Nothing. Leave me be." He snapped.

He smirked and wondered what his old nemesis Vlad Tepest was up to. The uppyr had proven difficult if not damn near impossible to destroy. Raganos had sent his own brother to take over the damn blood sucker. Somehow his brother had died and he had never found out the complete details. There were none left alive who had infiltrated the uppyr court. Those that had managed to take over the uppyr had decided that they enjoyed the physical and had stayed. It had turned out to be their deaths. He had not held sway for nearly three thousand years by being stupid. Now the lands of Hueco Mundo were infiltrated by rogue shinigami. Raganos was not pleased and he refused to have his kingdom split to accommodate a damn ningen death kami. His beautiful visage twisted in annoyance and he contemplated his moves. His very person and features could have been used as a model for the depictions of dark angels. He quit his throne room and headed outside to the vast wastelands. Yes, the one known as Aizen needed to know who held sway here. He decided first to start watching not only this Los Noches but the shinigami who were fighting Aizen. That would prove entertaining if nothing else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was circling the Arrancar named Szayel and she was sure the sadistic thing had been one of the tyrants of the previous century who had killed millions of innocents. She was tired and decided to end it. She struck him through the tendon that connected his shoulder to his torso. Surprise and pain flitted across his features and she released the nami. He hit a solid wall and she stepped back. She was breathing hard and she suddenly stiffened. There was a frigid chill that stole her through unlike anything she had ever felt. She quickly back stepped and stared at Szayel.

"What did you do?" she growled.

"Bleeding out here!" he growled back.

She walked backwards till she hit a light pole and she honestly thought she was going crazy.

"The next time you come after me Arrancar, you will die. You do not have your Fraccion here." She said cruelly.

"I will watch as you are devoured!" the pink haired being stated with hatred.

She ported away suddenly and she could not shake the cold feelings. She was at the beach house and she stripped out of her bloodied clothes. She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower to full heat and watched as the steam filled the room. She stepped in and felt the heat course through her but the bone deep chill would not stop. She heard the phone ringing but she was fighting the dread she felt. She slipped out of the shower and slipped on a robe quickly. She went to answer the phone and she was felled to her knees. Her face twisted in unknown discomfort and she willed the phone into her hand.

"Hai?" she asked breathlessly.

She listened as there had been unknown inu brought in and they wanted her to identify him. She hung up and she ported to the hospital. Nobu saw her and raised a brow.

"I was battling an Arrancar. Now who is this inu that you cannot identify?" she asked under her breath.

"Shinobu and Nanami both worked on him for hours. He will make it but he is on powerful antibiotics to stave off infection." He said as they walked.

"What would cause such a terrible wound nowadays?" She asked surprised.

"Shinobu said there was a young wraith male. He had silver hair and green eyes. Shinobu swore you would know who the youth was." Nobu said holding onto her arm.

"Kai? That is my son with Kaito!" she said in shock.

"That is what I thought. Why have your wraith pups never been here?" he asked curiously.

"Kai and Kanami are shy. Hikari sheltered them as well as Kaito. I made sure they knew of their siblings but they were born in Soul Society and are of that plane. It takes much effort for them to come into this one." She explained.

They walked into the intensive care unit and Nanami looked up. She had on a doctor's coat and scrubs as she scribbled on a chart.

"Hai haha." She said nodding.

Asuna walked over and she gasped loudly. Her world began spinning and her hands trembled. She also promptly fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanami held her mother up and shook her awake. Asuna was staring out and she stared up at Nobu. Her chest was heaving and she wondered what the hell had possessed Hikari. She would be the only one besides Kaito to have the ability to join flesh and spirit.

"Asuna? What is wrong?" Nobu said kneeling by her.

"Tek-Tekeshi." She mumbled.

"THE Tekeshi? You mean Hana's father?" Nobu asked in shock.

"Hai." She said trembling.

"It is okay Asuna. Calm down. Hikari, I am sure had a good reason." Her kumo mate stated.

"I need to see him." She said as he helped her stand.

She drifted over to Tekeshi and she ran her fingers along a pale blue marking on his cheek. Memories assaulted her and she laid her head on his chest and began sobbing. Everyone stood there as she sobbed with horrendous guilt. The former Manchu Lord opened his eyes briefly and lifted a weak hand. She felt his touch as she could scent him. He was still hooked up to the breathing machine and she could sense his bewilderment.

"Go back to sleep for now. I am here." Asuna whispered.

He passed back out and Nobu raised an ebony brow. She still felt the cold but she stayed by Tekeshi's side. Her hands were shaking as Nanami brought her some water.

"He is beautiful haha." She said softly.

"Hai. He was Touga's best friend growing up. I met him in the past." She said running fingers through his black hair.

"He is something haha. He will have to stay here awhile as the wound to his bowels had been extensive." She stated.

"I know. I was there when he passed. It was because of me. Katashi and Tekeshi fought each other over Ang Chi's right to the title of heir." She murmured.

"Chi? He was not always the heir?" Nanami asked surprised.

"No. Katashi was my first mate and he sired Ang Chi before I met him. Bai Jing took exception and came after me and killed my first pup. After I defeated her and whilst I was pregnant with Hana when Ang Chi came after me for his mother's death." She stated.

"I did not know." She said surprised.

"We did not discuss it, Ang Chi and me. We both felt tremendous guilt at how he became the Manchu Lord." She said looking away.

"I will call Chi then. I think he would like to see his family." Nanami said slipping away.

She stayed by his side and did not move. Hours passed and Ichigo came into the ICU and he looked peevish. He saw her face and looked down.

"What the hell is going on? I found the house ransacked and you don't answer your phone?" he demanded.

"Ichigo, I was attacked by an Arrancar and apparently someone went through our home. The girls and Hinata are in the West with my mother at the moment." She explained.

"You're shaking! What's wrong?" he asked nearing her.

"Are you alright? I scent blood on you." She said changing the subject.

"Yeah I tangled with a lower level Arrancar. Sensei, you're really shaking." He said wrapping his arms around her torso as he stood behind her.

"This is Tekeshi." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"What? Whoa!" he said in shock.

"I see you remember the stories I told you." She said sighing.

"Yeah. You okay? You want me to sit with him?" he asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kurosaki?" she teased with a heavy heart.

"Hey! Do you love me?" he asked as he lifted her chin.

"Hai." She said as her eyes glazed with tears.

"Okay then. You get some rest and I'll sit with the old man." He said pulling her up.

"Thank you Ichigo. I am leaving the babes with my parents for a little while. Things are rather hairy here and in Soul Society." She said standing.

"I know. Sensei?" he asked as he sat.

"Hai?" she said staying close.

He took her hand and kissed it and then pulled her down and invaded her mouth with his tongue. She groaned softly as he staked his claim. She pushed down her ardor and stepped back. He grinned as she stepped back. She needed clothes she realized and she ported to her Tokyo penthouse. She walked into her bedroom and dropped the silk yukata. She felt the dreadful cold again and she jerked her head to the side.

"Who is there?" she hissed.

Nothing answered and she felt afraid. She had not felt this consuming fear since she had dealt with the wraith infested Eyal. Suddenly she was thrown backwards onto her back on the bed and she yelped. She could see nothing but the frigid cold invaded her very core. She gasped as she felt the icy invasion.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" she growled.

-Why should I do that? - she heard in her mind.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped.

-You are uppyr but then you are not. - the thought was whispered.

"What are you?" she demanded.

-What do you think I am? - the entity stated as the thoughts raced along her nerves.

"A wraith!" she said hatefully.

-You have dealt with wraiths I see. - he thought.

"More then once and they are evil, worthless creatures!" she hissed.

Her leg was drawn up and she felt from within and not on the outside. Her chest was heaving and this being was powerful. He had to be an older wraith simply because he could invade her very body. Fear gripped her as she realized he was in her. She was not controlling her body anymore and her fingers found her button of nerves and she began rubbing it.

-Worthless? I imagine you think so because you are corporeal. Evil? I do not think so but then my plane is not the living is it? - the thoughts purred in her mind.

"You are the type of wraiths that nearly destroyed Vlad!" she groaned.

-You know my old friend do you? He made moves within wraith hunting grounds.-the thoughts raced along her veins themselves.

She arched and screamed as her body suddenly succumbed to the sublime. She felt frozen and she saw a shadowy figure running his tongue along her exposed sex. She fought back her groans that escaped her lips. She suddenly felt fangs and her screams echoed in the room. She was blinded by the intense orgasm that typically followed the bite of an uppyr. She felt preternatural lips brush her ear and she shivered.

"You know uppyr and wraith were once the same, so many millions of years ago. If you know Vlad then you tell my friend that the tr'Awnhi are back. Tell him how you moaned so sweetly for a Shouten." He said almost cruelly.

The presence was gone and her chest heaved. She had no idea who the hell the wraith was but she jumped off of the bed and noticed blood seep from the fang marks in her inner thigh. Her eyes widened as she noticed the skin around it looked almost frost bitten. She threw on jeans and sweater quickly. She ported to Budapest and the large mansion that Eyal kept in the city. She ran past Rina and heard her name called.

"Mama?" Rina yelled.

"Where is your papa?" she demanded.

"In his room. It is the middle of the night mama." She said confused.

Asuna ported into Eyal's chambers and he was asleep on the bed. She sat beside him and shook him hard.

"What?" he asked as he came to.

"Eyal? I met something or someone. He said the tr'Awnhi are back?" she questioned.

"What?" he asked bolting upright.

"Hai." She said meeting his eyes.

"What did he do?" he demanded.

"I felt him within my mind." She said looking away.

She watched hatred and fury pass his beautiful features.

"What did he do?" he demanded loudly.

"He bit me." She said.

"God Asuna!! You could not fight him off? Those are the possessor wraiths!" he raged.

"I have had some things been going on Eyal! Damnit!" she growled.

"Let me see it!" he snapped.

She sighed and pulled down her jeans and he ended up picking up a lamp and throwing it. She stared at him as if he had lost his mind and he pushed her back onto his bed.

"He marked you! That bastard marked you! Did he know who you were?" he asked.

"No." she said bluntly.

"Asuna, these are the ones that turned me into a monster. This manner of wraith is what forced me to do those awful things to you." He said in fury.

"I understand that Eyal." She said sighing.

He suddenly sprang forward and pulled her sweater off of her. He pressed her back and took a nipple into his mouth. She gasped quite loudly and she began moaning uncontrollably. Eyal was very angry and suddenly very possessive of her. He had become quite accustomed to the way she was the same as he. She had her other mates and he had lovers. He still only loved her with his whole being and he would be damned if a Shouten wraith took what was his. She arched against him as he took her the only way an uppyr could take another uppyr. He could scent the wraith's poison on her and he grew more furious. He pulled away and sank his fangs into the same spot that the tr'Awnhi had. He knew exactly what the bastard was doing and he would die before he allowed his beloved to become controlled. He could sense her release and he slid up her body when he was done ridding her of the Shouten poison. Eyal could not stop touching or kissing her as he remembered the nightmare of being controlled for centuries. He had wanted death many times over and he had actually been relieved when she had damn near killed him in the seventeenth century. When he had survived and he remembered her freeing him; he had been so incredibly thrilled. It taken years for him to heal but it had been worth it. He remembered seeing her for the first time back in the very olden days. He had been unable to breathe since the days of his Halima. She wrapped her legs around his hips as their bodies and souls melded as they had not in a long while. She lost her voice as he refused to let her succumb yet. Eyal did not even try to quiet his own moans as he made love to her.

"Eyal please!" she begged of him.

"What have you been doing my soul?" he asked in a groan.

He let her go and she lost it. She cried out loudly as she climaxed. He groaned as he followed her in their bliss. Asuna tried to catch her breath and she knew half the townhouse would have heard her. She would be red faced before the day was over. He fell to his back and looked over at her.

"You are always so beautiful." He said kissing her hand.

"You are afraid. Do you know these wraiths in particular?" she asked as her heart was still beating wildly.

"Da. They are relentless and they are powerful. I do not know the leader personally but I know the name tr'Awnhi. What is going on Asuna? You have engaged one of these beasts known as Arrancar?" he asked.

"Do not start Eyal." She snapped.

"They are your enemies!" he growled.

"You were my enemy at one time." She said testily.

"I personally was never your enemy my heart. The wraith was your enemy like they are again. You are half uppyr and they will try to destroy you." He said sitting up.

"You are really afraid!" she commented.

"Da!" he said exasperated.

"Okay I shall be careful." She sighed.

"What else is happening?" he demanded.

"Hikari brought my old mate Tekeshi back." She said with a trembling lip.

"I swear your children are high handed; ours included!" he said pulling a silk robe around himself.

"Kaito was banished when he brought me back." She stated in a sad tone.

"I know that saddens you but I will be forever grateful." He said cupping her cheek.

"Hikari misses her chichi. He was more of a best friend then a sire. He treated her as a tiny adult." She said lying on her side.

"To hell with it. You look so incredibly delicious." He purred.

She laughed as he hauled her to straddle him. He watched as her face showed her pleasure in their joining and he proceeded to sit up and hold her to him as their coupling became momentous. This time it was her that was keeping him back and he was clutching her tightly.

"God my beautiful nymph you have gotten so strong." He moaned in her ear.

"Not nearly enough." She cried out.

He felt her fangs at his throat and he tried to prepare himself for the rush. He suddenly crushed her to him as her bite elicited a massive climax. He shouted out as he fell back and gripped her in a painful way.

"Damn." He groaned out.

"Did you enjoy?" she purred in his ear.

"Da. So very delicious my love." He said in a sleepy tone.

"I am making you pass out?" she asked smirking.

"My dearest you always manage to make me pass out; even when you were Akana." He said closing his warm brown eyes.

She watched him fall asleep and she dipped into his dreams. He was fighting battles with black haired wraiths that looked Asian but nothing like the Jing family. She wondered exactly what the hell was going on but she decided to just let it be. She had to get back to Tekeshi. She sighed as she dragged herself away from her uppyr mate. She did not spend nearly enough time with him and shut out her damn instincts. She growled and finally gave it up. She leaned over and bit into his chest and he came awake. She decided to make up for lost time and his gasps filled the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rishou had managed to get up and make his way out of the hospital all on his own. He was quite pleased with himself and he wanted to surprise Erena. He ported outside of his door and quietly let himself in. He sensed no one about and a pout played upon his handsome face. He felt cold hands cover his eyes and he assumed it was Ulquiorra. He smiled softly as he felt the hands close his eyes.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

-Where has who been? - he heard in his mind.

"What the hell?" Rishou snapped in surprise.

-Not a nice thing to exclaim. You are special. - the thoughts said caressing his mind.

"What are you?" he asked in total shock.

-Curious. I am curiosity and passion. What should you like me to be? - The mental voice stated.

"I have no fucking clue!" he growled.

Very slowly an onna of incomparable beauty appeared before him. Her hair had sheen to it so that it appeared blue and her eyes were a dark grey. Her clothes hugged her form and her skin was quite pale. She watched his lips and he began growling louder.

"What are you?" he asked in anger.

"A Shouten." She whispered softly.

"Get away from me!" he hissed.

"You think I am a Jing? No, I am a tr'Awnhi." She said barely above a whisper and as light as silk.

Her voice sent shivers through him and his eyes widened when he felt her fangs.

"What are you doing?" he said choking.

"I am here to know more. Raganos has commanded it so. The other plane has many beings beautiful man." She said in his ear.

"Great! Just wonderful. Can you all beings leave us alone?" he groused.

He watched at first horrified as her hand seemed to fade to a mere shadow and he immediately felt things he could only feel when he and Ulquiorra were together. His face became flushed as she manipulated his nerves themselves.

"Oh Kamis." He choked out harshly.

"I am Thei. What do you wish?" she asked in his ear.

"Damn!" he said trying to breathe.

"Say it youkai." She said breathing his ear.

"Just let me…okay?" he said sweating.

"Take me in." she said running her tongue along his neck.

"Oh hell!" he said almost on overload.

He was sweating terribly and she hissed at his stubbornness. She fazed into her true form and became part of his physical. He was strong and repressed that much she could see. He staggered to a couch and sank to his knees. He yelled out as his physical body succumbed. She left him suddenly and Rishou knew she was gone. He had never felt anything like it and he could see why they were feared. He sensed both Erena and Ulquiorra moments later. He was pulled up by strong hands and green eyes met his mahogany ones.

"There was something here." He grunted.

"Rish?" Erena asked nervously.

"What manner of being?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"A Shouten." He said trying to stand.

"Rish! You have been bitten." Erena said nearing him.

"I need to sleep." He mumbled.

"What did this Shouten do?" the Arrancar demanded.

"I do not know." He stated as he made his way to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

He was snoring immediately and Erena could see a very small smile on Rishou's lips. Jealousy ate at her and she dragged Ulquiorra to the other room.

"Whatever was here had some manner of a sexual encounter with him!" she snapped.

"Unlikely that he wished for it." Ulquiorra said dispassionately.

"Oh just like he did not enjoy it with you?" she asked in anger.

"That was different." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Is it? I will kill this being for touching him! I need to lie down." She said heading to the couch.

"Why not our bed?" he asked tonelessly.

"I want you to talk to him!" she said in annoyance.

"Hai." He said slipping his hands into his pockets and slipping into the room.

He watched the younger man sleep heavily. He stripped out of his jacket and slipped next to Rishou. One mahogany eye opened and he groaned.

"She is pissed off." He said under his breath.

"She is displeased. You are well? Why did you not wait for us?" he asked.

"Surprise." He groaned.

Ulquiorra noticed that the bite was changing color and he sat up to inspect it closer. It was faintly blue and he became concerned.

"Rishou. Awaken now." He commanded.

"No. If you are not going to participate then leave me alone." He snapped.

"There seems to be a poison in your blood." He said taking his shoulders.

Rishou opened his eyes and they had a glazed look to them. He saw his mate stare at him as if prey and he was suddenly under him.

"I am fine." Rishou snapped.

"Rishou!" Ulquiorra hissed.

Rishou was in a haze but he had needed his mate. He had needed to feel their passion and the Arrancar actually gasped and moaned hard for him. He knew the wraith had done something to him but at the moment he did not care. Ulquiorra was caught up as the younger dominated him; Rishou was demanding and taking as if he was in warrior mode. It could not be called making love as the shape shifter took him hard. The Arrancar arched his body off of the bed as he came, used and damn near broken is how he felt. Rishou was panting and fell to his back. He closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. Ulquiorra waited a few minutes and dressed himself slowly. Rishou always used care and he felt sore this time. He impassively watched him sleep and he went to see Erena.

"Something is quite wrong." He murmured.

"I will find Lady Asuna." She said jumping up.

Her belly was full and she was overdue. She looked uncomfortable and he held her shoulders in his cold hands.

"I will find the lady and return to Hueco Mundo to ascertain what is going on. You need rest for our babe and our mate." He commanded.

"Hai." She mumbled.

He stepped back and he slowly did the fastenings to his jacket. He produced a garganta and slipped away. He was concerned but he needed to protect his family. The idea that he had a family seemed strange and scary to him but he suppressed it. This was what his soul required and he would honor it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did well Thei." Raganos said from his throne.

"As you command my lord." She said bowing low.

"Their youkai have uppyr blood. There is a source that I will ascertain. I want you to send Hanaj to this Los Noches. It is high time that the rebel shinigami know of us. Send for Meihui Jing." He commanded as he stood.

"Shall I send Jhu to find out the source of the uppyr?" Thei asked still bowed low.

"No. I shall do that myself. Send Jhu to look after the shinigami as well as Hatham." He said smirking.

"As you wish." She said backing away.

Raganos proceeded to leave his plane for the second time in as many days. He hated uppyr with a passion and the idea of killing them made him quite thrilled. He knew from the female inu's mind that the family hailed from Western Japan. He was within a barrier and he instantly felt several uppyr hybrids. His perfect mouth curled in anger and he watched. He saw a male dog daemon coming down the hall. He felt a powerful presence of a full uppyr. He passed through the structure of the palace walls and he stopped dead when he saw the female uppyr. Her hair was ebony and long. Her brown eyes were very light and almost caramel in color. She had a beauty mark near her left eye and her skin was fair. She wore a long dress of silk that had thin straps that exposed her back and lovely arms. Most female uppyr disgusted him but this one was quite striking. He knew his mistake almost too late when she actually flung him hard against the wall. He suddenly appeared in the plane and her eyes were red. He recognized raw power and he smirked.

"What is a wraith doing in my home?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"What is an uppyr doing amongst a bunch of canines?" he asked in a low voice.

"I am mated to the lord. Who are you Shouten?" she demanded.

"Raganos. What is your name uppyr?" he asked as his dark eyes took in her form.

"Augusta." She snapped.

She crossed her hands across her chest and he reasoned that she was a fire starter. She was a coveted female amongst the uppyr and he was highly curious how they would let her go. He fazed out quickly and again she threw him out of his natural state into the physical plane. He growled in annoyance and jumped her. Her flesh was like silk under his fingertips and he stared down at her hard.

"Get off of me you beast!" she hissed.

"What manner of uppyr are you?" he demanded.

"What manner of Shouten are you?" she snarled.

"Do not test my patience woman! I do not like your kind at all!" he said in a frigid tone.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed.

Raganos knew damn well how good of hearing any canine had. He had hesitated too long and he felt her fangs in his arm. He shouted in pain and he struck her hard at the same moment the male dog entered. He cursed in Kazakh as he rolled. The woman was keeping him in this plane with her will alone and she narrowed her magnificent brown eyes. The male dog pulled a sword and he glared at the female.

"Release me or he will suffer!" he threatened.

"You speak to me vermin!" Sesshomaru growled.

"I said release me!" the wraith said drawing back his hand.

Sesshomaru moved fast and Bakusaiga went through his side. He choked and he was incredibly shocked that he was being held at all. He phased his hand through the dog's flesh and snapped his forearm like a twig. To the silver haired male's credit; he never winced but the blade fell to the ground and Raganos rushed the woman. His natural poison flowed around his hand like a miasma as he struck her in the chest. Augusta's eyes widened and she stared at Sesshomaru.

"Otto!" she muttered softly as she fell to her knees.

"Release me now or you die!" he hissed in her ear.

"Augusta!" Sesshomaru growled low.

"No!" she said as she managed to cross her arms.

Raganos grew hateful as the dog moved and he was cut into by a greenish whip. He was bleeding badly and his skin was burning. He phased his hand into her belly and she screamed in agony. She had to let him go and she staggered back. He stared at the powerful female and he grabbed her. Sesshomaru almost made it in time when he suddenly ported out with her. He had not ported to his plane and they bled all over the other.

"I will seal the wounds if you do the same!" he snapped.

"I would rather die!" she snapped.

"Then apparently you will!" he said smirking.

"You hurt my mate!" Augusta growled out.

"Yes I did!" he grinned.

"You evil son of a bitch!" she said coming at him.

"I resent the implication uppyr. I am a realist and your damn king is just as evil as I!" he said glaring at her.

"Why did you come into my home?" she asked in fury.

"Because I took the information from a very lovely woman who looks a lot like the dog in that palace." He said with a nasty smirk.

"What did you do to my daughter?" She said getting more agitated.

"I see the resemblance. She is quite beautiful but you put your daughter to shame. To think that an uppyr actually is beautiful." Raganos stating with a shake of his head.

"Fuck you!" she growled.

He pressed his physical body against hers and jerked her head to the side. He needed to gain some strength and her blood would be laced with it. Augusta felt his fangs enter her jugular and she damn near swooned. Raganos smirked against the flesh of her throat as they sank to their knees. She began gasping as he took her in. She was trying to stay conscious of his actions but she was loosing it quickly. She had been under the impression that wraiths and uppyr were completely different but their bite could be just as erotic. She felt his hands clutching at her back as he fed.

"Stop please!" she groaned.

She heard a growl against her throat and he pulled back. His lips were stained red and her daemon nature was stirred. He stared at the woman in his arms and she looked damn near wanton and indecent at the moment. He shocked himself that he was tempted to plunder her.

"What did you do?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I am sure you are aware that wraiths and uppyr are similar beings. You do not appear unintelligent." He stated as his hands massaged and kneaded her backside.

"What did you want?" she asked in a breathy tone.

"You are a succubus!" he growled out.

"My mother was." She said shaking against him.

"Does your mate know that he has tied himself to predator who feeds upon blood as well as sex?" he asked amused.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"I must admit that even I am affected by your charms." He stated almost laughing.

"Get away from me!" she said trying to break his hold.

"Do you still feed upon the act itself?" he demanded.

"I get what I need from blood! I am not like you!" she said in a contemptuous tone.

"Like me? How are you not like me? You feed upon the life forces of other beings; be it the beast of the forest or another uppyr. Here let me help you." He said snidely.

He used his own claw and he ripped open his throat. His bright red blood began flowing and her eyes were transfixed. He felt heat in her gaze and he suddenly did not care. He jerked her forward and she sank her fangs into his neck. He felt a paralyzing rapture take him and profound need. Her natural powers rendered her victims in bliss and she could feed freely. He closed his dark eyes against the incredible rush and felt his body winding and coiling tightly. He had imagined the tart would stop right before and leave him in pain. His claws were digging into her perfect skin and he fell against her. He pulled up her dress and ripped the silk panties away. She groaned against his throat and he loosened his old style jerkin.

"This will heal us both woman! Let it happen!" he growled as she wiggled away from his hand.

Augusta released a guttural moan as the wraith slipped fingers between her folds. She still did not release his throat and he arranged her best he could. She gasped loudly as she was stretched to capacity. She fought to keep her baser nature in control and damn near lost it.

"Release my throat!" he said trying to think clearly.

She gasped out and released his jugular. She threw her head back and began crying out. This woman was unlike any that he had encountered. Her type of uppyr was highly sexual and needed it like they needed the blood. He thrust suddenly and she was wild.

"Use you powers woman!" he commanded.

"No." she said in an animalistic groan.

"We will bleed out all over each other! Do it!" he snapped.

She flared her yoki and he grabbed her hands as he lifted his chest from hers and moved urgently. He was awash in their combined energies. Hers was a rare gift and Raganos recognized a descendent of the oldest house of uppyr. He had not had a physical encounter in so long that he had forgotten how addictive it could be. Her body was tight and clutching him in the most pleasurable ways. Every time he thrust, she met it with her own. She was damn near perfect and Augusta's cries were coming quicker. Her own claws pierced his back and she arched her whole body against his as she began climaxing hard for him. Their energies clashed and he buried his nose into her neck as he groaned out his own massive release. He had never taken an enemy but she had damaged him considerably. He collapsed against her and tried to catch his breath. He was disgusted with himself but reluctant to withdraw from her warmth.

"I shall not be so merciful next time." He hissed in her ear.

"You say such pretty things after coitus you foul beast!" she snarled right back.

He still did not remove himself and Augusta was getting to be in a state again. He was so beautiful and his blood was beyond intoxicating. She lifted his wrist and sank her fangs deeply into his wrist and his eyes widened.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath and she was dragging him under totally.

She spasmed around him as a cry left his sensuous lips. She squeezed her eyes shut as his release and power leached from him. He was by far the oldest and most powerful wraith she had run across. His breaths were labored as he finally did pull back and laid on his back. He groaned loudly as he felt her lips and tongue cleaning him. He could see why his brother had refused his orders to return to their plane.

"Woman!" he groaned again.

"Shut up." She snapped at him.

He felt his blood stirring again and he grabbed the female to him and fazed them out into his plane. He would sate his lust and then kill her he decided. He heard horrendous growling in his mind and he realized she truly was the most powerful pure female uppyr he had run across. She had succubus tendencies as well as those of the Tepest's house. He pressed her back against the silk and furs that adorned his bed. Every last thought left his mind as he continued to plunder her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was in pain and felt fear but it would not show. He knew how wraiths hated uppyr and a very nasty one had his mate of the last five centuries. He had felt her pain through their intense bond they shared. He had to find his eldest daughter and figure out how to find the Shouten. Yuzuna was in the palace complex and he found her at Yuudai's castle. She was a mother now and he looked down at the pup. He brushed his good fingers across the tiny girl's cheek.

"Jii-chan! What happened?" she asked shocked.

"Your Obbasan was taken." He growled.

She noticed his arm and it was a heinous color. His face showed no pain but she knew better. She took his arm and ported him to Yamasaki Hospital. Nobu was there as well as Nanami. The young surgeon came forward and assessed the wound.

"Chichi, your silk would do quite well in binding this wound." Nanami stated.

"I agree. My lord are you in pain?" Nobu asked softly.

"Please just set it." Sesshomaru said with gritted teeth.

Nobu sank his claws into the flesh and released a little venom to numb the area. He then released his silk and tightly bound the bone and flesh together. Sesshomaru even flinched and Yuzuna had managed to call her mother and Asuna walked in moments later.

"My lord what happened?" she asked as she straightened from a bow.

"Your mother was abducted by a Shouten." He growled.

"Bastards!" Asuna growled in fury.

"Where are these creatures?" her father asked in a disdainful voice.

"They are in Hueco Mundo. I can get in and find her." She snapped.

"I am going with you." The inu lord said standing.

"No you cannot my lord." Asuna snapped.

"Daughter! The Tengu's blood runs in my veins as well. I will retrieve my mate and your mother. You will not tell this Sesshomaru what he shall do!" the great inu growled.

"Hai. Pardon my impertinence." Asuna said bowing again.

"Jii-chan, I can as well." Yuzuna said meeting her grandsire's eyes.

"Asuna and I will be able to handle this." He snapped.

Asuna took her sire's hands and she ported them to Rishou's apartment. Erena popped up from the couch and she sighed in relief.

"Where is the Arrancar?" Asuna asked.

"He returned to Los Noches." Erena stated.

"I have a way in." she said sighing.

"Now daughter." Sesshomaru said with his cold voice.

"Why are you worried?" Asuna asked.

"Because Rishou had an encounter with one of those things." Erena said in disgust.

Asuna quit the room and found her beloved son fast asleep on the bed. He had a wraith's bite on his neck and Asuna began growling. She lifted him up and sank her own fangs into the wound. Rishou woke up and gasped as his own mother drank his tainted blood.

"Thank you." He wheezed.

She took in as much as she could and laid him down.

"I have to go into Hueco Mundo. I want you to call on Asher or Rina to have them finish ridding you of the wraith's poison." Asuna commanded.

"Hai haha." He said closing his eyes.

Asuna stood up and went to the other room. She stared at Erena and sighed.

"Get his sister Rina on the phone. I need to go retrieve my mother and you need to get to the hospital." Asuna commanded.

"Why?" Erena demanded.

"You are in labor." Asuna said as she suddenly ported out with her father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in Hueco Mundo with her father and it was the oddest thing. He was right and he was able to come. He had Tensaiga on his hip and she was surveying the white sand. He looked bored and disdainful as his cool amber eyes surveyed the area. They had been here for hours and the landscape was bleak.

"This place is a wasteland." He stated in disgust.

"Hai my lord." She said nodding.

She felt it and then sighed. She knew she would not be able to escape a confrontation and steeled herself.

"What is that I sense?" her father demanded.

"You sense Grimmjow. He is nearby." She sighed.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He is an Arrancar." She said stiffening.

She saw him hovering in the air and his face was impassive. His lips twisted in smirk and he moved fast. Konkisaiga appeared suddenly and she blocked his zanpakuto. He looked angry and hungry at the same time.

"What the fuck you doing here?" he growled.

"Why do you attack me?" she hissed back.

Grimmjow was suddenly hauled off of her and thrown with tremendous force. Grimmjow looked at the silver haired male and saw the resemblance between the two. He sneered and made to move against the inu lord. Asuna watched as her sire pulled Tensaiga. The short altercation was over quickly as her father had struck Grimmjow in the chest. The Arrancar fell to his knees and gasped in horrid pain and Sesshomaru pulled the Fang of Heaven out.

"Vermin." Sesshomaru said as he lifted his booted foot and kicked Grimmjow flat onto his back.

"My lord please!" Asuna said running between the males.

"How dare this cretin put a hand on this Sesshomaru's heir." He stated growling.

"My lord he is not my enemy." Asuna said in annoyance.

"I will not suffer his presence." Sesshomaru said sheathing his fang.

Asuna turned and went to Grimmjow. He was in obvious pain and the wound was horrid.

"Grimmjow?" she asked hoarsely.

"What?" he snapped.

"You are hurting. Father, he is not my enemy!" Asuna said as she glared at the elder inu.

"Hn." He said looking bored.

Asuna bit into her wrist and she squeezed blood into the wound. Grimmjow gasped as it began to make a popping and sizzling sound.

"Asuna stop!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Hush both of you!" Asuna growled.

"Asuna!" The elder inu said beginning to growl loudly.

"Grimmjow, my mother was taken by a group called the Shouten." She said under her breath.

"The fuckers have been at Los Noches. Aizen is actually furious and ordered the Espada on patrol." He said in a sneer.

"Do you know from whence the wraiths came?" she asked in a softened tone.

"From the east." He stated shuddering.

"My lord. I am going to assist the Arrancar. I suggest taking on your true form and settling in." Asuna stated loudly.

"Make your actions quick daughter." Sesshomaru said in his famous bored baritone.

"Where should I take you?" she asked.

"You know where." He snapped.

She held his hand and ported them to his hideaway in the desert. She laid him back against the bed and he rolled to his side.

"Shit." He cursed.

"That fang could have ended your existence." She said softly.

"That's your father? He is fucking bastard!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Do not disrespect my lord and sire. He assumed you were attacking me." She growled.

"Well I was." He said glaring at her.

She turned him and held his chin in her hand and leaned over. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he groaned into it. He lifted a hand and it tangled in her silver hair as just a kiss both drove them. She finally pulled back and stared into his face.

"Will you help my father find my mother?" she asked softly.

"Fuck no!" he snapped.

"Grimmjow. Do you love me?" she demanded.

"Don't you dare pull that shit with me! Do I look stupid?" he snapped.

"I have to be in the real world right now. I have to be somewhere and I need my mother found. Uppyr and wraiths do not like each other at all. My father will be grateful. You can use the information you gather for you to benefit with Aizen." She offered.

"Fine! You tell your puppy chichi to keep his fucking katana to himself." He growled.

"I will owe you." She said softly.

"Then let me see the girl!" he snarled.

"Hai." She sighed.

She stood up and ported back to her father who was staring off into the distance. He looked over at her and he was not obviously angry but she could tell the way he held himself that he was downright furious.

"You feel her." Asuna said under her breath.

"Hai." He muttered.

"Grimmjow will show you to the Shouten and I shall return. He is somewhat loyal to me and he has a skewed sense of honor but he does have honor." She said softly.

"What is more important then your mother?" he demanded.

"My own pups!" she snapped.

"I await your return." He said gruffly.

She ported back to Grimmjow who had changed his clothing and he stared back at her. She sighed deeply and he moved to her. She could he see he desires and he lifted her up against the wall. He arranged them both and they kissed wildly as he took her hard. It was intense but quick as he released her from his powerful hold. He said nothing as she said nothing as they ported back. He produced a garganta for her and she stepped through. She had to return to the hospital and to check on Rishou. She looked back a moment and wondered at the wisdom of leaving her sire around Grimmjow. She sighed but she had to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked into the ICU and Ichigo was there. She came and stood next to him; her ningen mate looked up and smiled at her. She leaned over and kissed him gently and then took her seat.

"He woke up for half a minute then passed back out." He mumbled.

"We have more problems coming from Hueco Mundo. The Shouten have appeared and these are ones I have never dealt with. They make the Jing family look tame and one took my mother. Eyal is coming to Japan." She muttered in return.

"Eyal?" Ichigo asked raising a brow.

"Rina and Asher's sire." She said meeting his eyes.

"The vampire?" he asked surprised.

"Vampires are myths from demented ancient peoples Ichigo. Uppyr are youkai just like I am." She snorted.

"Keh sure." He said with wide eyes.

"You know him as Vlad Tepest." She murmured.

"Count Dracula?" Ichigo said floored.

"Hai Ichigo." She said taking his hands.

"Way cool." He laughed.

She smiled and she noticed Tekeshi stirring again. She could feel the pain he was in and she called on Nanami. Her daughter walked in and she could feel the male inu's utter confusion and horrendous pain. She stared at him gently put something into his IV.

"Lord Tekeshi, I am Doctor Yamasaki Nanami. You were brought here days ago and we did surgery to repair your bowel injury. Can you blow out for me?" She asked gently.

Tekeshi blinked his eyes and Nanami prepared to pull out the breathing tube. Asuna readied some water and Nanami counted to three and pulled. When the tube came out; the inu lord coughed loudly. Nanami took the water from her mother and she leaned him up. He sipped the water and his eyes wandered to Asuna. He could tell by the surroundings that he had no idea where or when he was.

"Tekeshi?" Asuna said softly.

He saw her and he felt her yoki. Her aura was fairly crackling and he could sense the immense power that was coming from his beautiful mate. He continued to stare and he looked at her in confusion. She held her head high but he knew without a doubt that she was older and she had reached her full yoki.

"What era is this?" he said hoarsely.

"It is the twenty first century." She said gently.

He mouthed the words but he could not seem to fathom the news. Nanami picked up his IV and injected something else into the tubing.

"Lord Tekeshi, I have given you a widow venom pain killer. It makes inu a little drunk but it is better than morphine for pain relief okay?" Nanami asked gently.

"You are a kind onna." Tekeshi said suddenly slurring.

"We all know of the great Tekeshi my lord. Haha always made sure we paid respects to you." Nanami stated with a soft smile.

"You are her daughter?" Tekeshi asked closing his brilliant green eyes.

"Hai. You are safe here and you will be cared for. My brother and I are both doctors and surgeons. Our sire runs the hospital and his name is Doctor Yamasaki Nobu. You need only ask for one of us." She stated as he started to drift.

"What has happened aijou? What has happened to our world?" Tekeshi mumbled starting to fall asleep.

"I will explain more after you wake up." Asuna said as tears fell down her face.

"I know Hana passed on. I do not know how I know." Tekeshi said as his head fell to the side.

Asuna turned in Ichigo's arms and began crying softly. She looked up and there stood Naraku. His eyes held major disbelief and he came forward.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, could you please give us all time. Your son and daughter are in Sendai. Call my brother and he will bring them to you." Naraku asked and commanded.

"Yeah sure. If you wanna talk later, you know where I'll be. I've got the kids okay?" Ichigo said softly.

"Thank you." She said looking down.

Ichigo drifted away and Naraku pulled her into a hug as she began sobbing. He held her tightly as she poured out her soul.

"He was a warrior Asuna. You did not make him go after that bastard he sired. You are not responsible for his death. He is adaptable and that was one of the things I admired most about the mutt. Your time with him was too short." Naraku said in her ear.

"Dear Kamis Naraku! I make the rounds." She said bitterly.

"Well you have never been normal have you? Look I know him and I know he will manage." The hanyou stated.

"You look really good." She said as she took in his modern clothes.

"My little inu. Leave it to you to make me burn." He said smiling softly.

"How can he forgive me." She said meeting his eyes.

"When he sees Ang Chi a grown man and as kind as he was. Now rest my dear. I have been told that Rishou was attacked by a wraith?" he asked.

"Hai. I got out most of the poison and it seems mother was taken. My father is Hueco Mundo now and I need to return." She said wringing her hands.

"You need to allow us your help mates to assist you and our family. You always do this Asuna. You always try and take everything on yourself. You are so far from alone." Naraku said in admonishment.

"Okay my love." She sighed.

She looked over and saw Tekeshi's eyes clouded over with the widow venom and he was staring at her and Naraku. The hanyou released her and she sat on the bed.

"I have no pain." He slurred.

"No Nanami and Nobu will see to it." She said holding his face.

"Aijou." He murmured.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. He looked up at her and he could not get over how stunning she was. He reached up and ran his fingers through her silver hair. His emerald colored eyes were focused on hers and he could not help himself. He pulled her down and kissed her deeply. He felt so incredibly good at the moment and so very aroused. Naraku cleared his throat but the inu lord seemed possessed.

"How much did you give him?" Naraku asked Nanami.

"I only gave him fifty milligrams. He is full inu so it would affect him more." Nanami shrugged.

Asuna slowly pulled away and he was damn near panting. He squirmed on the bed and almost begged her to do anything. He had never felt such freedom or lack of self control.

"Aijou. Please lie next to me." He damn near purred.

"Tekeshi, you are still recovering." Asuna stated gently.

"I just wish to scent you." He said as he became flushed.

"Come baby girl. Let them be alone." Naraku commanded of Nanami.

Nanami followed her other father out and Asuna lay beside Tekeshi. He nuzzled her neck and nipped at the flesh. Her eyes rolled back as he became needier.

"Tekeshi." She mumbled as he acted as the inu male he was.

"Aijou. I have to know why you feel so bad. I know I died; I remembered seeing you in my last moments." He murmured in her neck.

"Tekeshi, I should have been the one. I have missed you so much." She said softly crying.

"I passed away. You should have moved on Aijou. You smell so good my heart." He stated nuzzling her neck.

She gasped as his hands began roaming her body. She was caught up in the old memories and she allowed him to fulfill his needs. He seemed wanton and she knew the overwhelming lust that accompanied the widow venom.

"You attended my shrine." He murmured in her ear.

"Every week. I said prayers every week." She stated in a tortured tone.

"I have always loved you." He said in a soft tone.

"You need not rut right now Tekeshi." She stated under her breath.

"I know this Aijou." He said chuckling lightly.

She looked over her shoulder and he captured her lips with his. Tekeshi was desperate it seemed to fill his senses with her. He released her mouth and sighed in contentment.

"I will stay awhile but there are things afoot." She stated.

"How many pups did you have?" he asked.

"I had many Tekeshi." She murmured.

"Who was the ningen boy that sat here?" he asked.

"That is Ichigo. He is a good soul and quite powerful for a ningen. He is a shinigami." She said gently.

"He is enamored with you." He murmured.

"I have given Hinata and Chiyo." She said in a hoarse tone.

"He must be quite proud." He said softly.

"Tekeshi stop! You are never disagreeable or angry." She stated.

"I must be jealous? I envy the boy very much but that would serve no great purpose would it?" he demanded.

He had worked her jeans down some and his fingers were grazing her curls. She gasped as he touched her.

"You still react so strongly to me. Aijou, I want to taste you." He said in a low growl.

"Tekeshi be mindful of your injuries." She snapped.

"Okay I shall." He purred.

Her eyes widened as his fingers stroked and rolled her button of nerves. He was leaching his purification yoki and her body was responding with a vengeance.

"Kamis Tekeshi." She groaned as her body succumbed.

He lifted his fingers to his mouth and tasted her release. He groaned softly and he seemed content.

"You taste as sweet as I remember. Please allow me to sleep and I shall ask questions later." He said closing his eyes.

"As you need, I have to see to some things but call upon Nobu or Shinobu and they will get in touch with me." She said softly.

"Nobu? I have heard of the famed kumo healer." He said starting to drift.

"He is Nanami and Shinobu's sire." She said softly.

"I want Hana back. I want my baby girl." He said in a hoarse tone.

"Tekeshi she has not wanted to return." Asuna said gently.

"Maybe now she will. Maybe instead of just coming back then she can be reborn." He stated as he finally fell asleep.

Asuna was astounded at his words but she drifted away. Her life was beyond complicated again and she ported to Rishou. He was alright and he was flanked by Rina and Eyal.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Erena is in surgery. She was not progressing." Rishou said sighing.

"It shall be well Rishou. You were cut from my womb." She stated.

"I got all the wraith poison out of him mama." Rina stated.

"Good. Eyal what can we do about the Shouten?" she asked her uppyr mate.

"I intend to take them head on. I have been told that Elizaveta was taken." He stated in anger.

"Hai. My sire is there now with an ally." Asuna said suddenly uncomfortable.

"Your sire is with Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stated from the door.

Rina looked at the pale male Arrancar and her mouth dropped. Eyal stared as the Arrancar came forward.

"Haha?" Rishou asked stunned.

"I understand Grimmjow and he has sworn to me that he would never harm Erena or Rishou again!" she growled.

"Grimmjow is trash and he shall be handled as trash." Ulquiorra stated in disdain.

"Do not threaten me Arrancar." Asuna growled.

"Do not threaten me inu. I shall protect those I love and I will protect them from you if necessary." The fourth Espada stated in barely disguised anger.

"Ulquiorra please stop! She is my mother and she would never harm her family." Rishou snapped.

"When she deals with rubbish then she harms her family." The Arrancar stated.

"I go about dealing with adversaries in a different manner Arrancar. Not everything is black and white you fool. I have to go now. Tekeshi is alive and Ang Chi needs to know. I need to get Sheng here as well." She said backing up and leaving the room.

"Do not threaten her again." Eyal said in a frightful way.

Ulquiorra was very tense and very angry at the moment. The uppyr male was glaring at him and he actually lost his temper. He lifted his finger and released a small amount of cero which the uppyr deflected with just a wave of his hand. His green eyes watched the other and they heard screams. Asuna was in a heap on the floor and there was Meihui Jing. There was a widening pool of blood around the Western heir and Meihui had a cruel smirk on her face. Rina moved so fast that Jing never stood a chance. Rina broke her neck swiftly and threw the body away. Eyal stared at his daughter in shock as she knelt by her mother. Her daughter rolled her and she stared up at Eyal.

"She said it begins. She said that the Shouten shall overtake all things." Asuna whispered.

"Like hell they shall!" Eyal roared.

"Then Hell it shall be." Another female wraith said coming out of a mist.

The uppyr ruler turned and stared at the wraith female and she smiled at Rishou. He blanched and she stared at Ulquiorra.

"You are from our plane and you deal with the corporeals? You should know better Arrancar; especially being a Vasto Lorde. It begins now!" the female said and she fazed out.

No body said anything and all of their jaws were dropped.


	28. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Contemplating War

Raganos watched the uppyr female sleep and he was still undecided if he should kill her. He found himself reluctant to do so; she simply was the most desirable female he had run across. His tastes always bent toward females and he stared down at the raven haired woman. She rolled to her side and released a soft sigh that made him become aroused all over again. Their blood letting had caused a blood lust that was difficult to ignore and the more he watched her; the more he knew he would not allow her to return to the dog daemon. He sank down next to her and she came awake. He pulled her up and stared down into her light brown eyes.

"Your wiles are most amazing." He purred.

"Shut up!" she growled.

"I have never engaged an uppyr before woman!" he snapped.

"My name is not woman! My name is Augusta Elizaveta." She said nearly snarling.

"Elizaveta is a lovely name princess. I do believe your succubus mother would be quite proud of you." He said cruelly.

"I hate you!" she said trying to free herself from his grasp.

"You hate me? You engage your enemies like this?" he laughed.

"You are a bastard! God spat you out and your ilk." She said as her eyes began to bleed crimson.

"Not a nice thing to say princess. You do realize you are stirring you blood lust again and I look forward to helping you satiate it." He laughed.

His lips found her neck and sank his fangs in. She groaned and he was right; she was in a state where she needed to feed. He had stirred the part she had tried for centuries to suppress; her succubus nature. She ended up beneath him and she fed from him. His stamina was incredible and his general manner during the act had her going crazy. She fell back exhausted and stared at the ceiling. He was beside her and he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"I want to hate you." She snapped.

"Well if it helps; I do not hate you." He laughed.

"You are an arrogant ass." She said in a low growl.

"I have been alive for three thousand years woman. I have a right to be arrogant." He said grabbing her so that she straddled him.

She gasped as he laid her back and her sultry brown eyes widened when he phased himself within her and she suddenly became utterly consumed. He was not controlling her but evoking her physical responses to a fever pitch. She knew she must be a sight and she was begging and pleading with him. She was hoarse as she began screaming; she heard the chuckling in her mind and suddenly Augusta became blinded by the most incredible climax of body and soul. She truly thought she was dead and fell into the bliss. She felt horrid guilt and he chuckled beside her. Her face twisted in anger and she jumped up and away from the wraith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was resting and she looked over at Tekeshi who was walking to regain his faculties. Nobu had bound her wounds and she looked up at her healer mate. He smiled gently and lifted her chin.

"You shall overcome this my soul." He said in funnel.

"I wish the Shouten would just die out." She replied in kind.

"Well if wishes were uma." He stated with mirth.

"You are too good." She sighed looking away.

"Why do you hold yourself to ridiculous standards? You are not ningen and most certainly not a normal inu bitch." Nobu stated chastising her sadness.

"I know not okay? I feel like that maybe I should be like everyone else." She snapped.

"Well Rishou is mated to two people and Kamis know that your whole brood follows you in one way or another." Nobu laughed.

"That makes me feel so much better kumo!" she snapped.

He chuckled and moved away; Asuna locked eyes with Tekeshi and he smiled softly at her. He moved over slowly to her. She sighed as he lifted her chin.

"May I ask those questions now?" he asked gently.

"Hai." She murmured.

"How are you?" he inquired.

"Angry and very tired. You look well." She said meeting his eyes.

"I think I shall be fine. It seems your daughter is an excellent surgeon. I am very much in her debt. Aijou, you look so beautiful." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Tekeshi. I failed you. You fell because I was not there!" She said with a heavy heart.

"I try and be kind Aijou but I knew what I was doing. I knew I faced someone who was my equal on the battlefield. I trained Katashi my love. I knew I was taking a chance and Sheng has been here to tell me what an incredible job that Ang Chi did as lord. He also told me that you fell trying to defend Manchuria for your son." He said holding her face between his warm hands.

"It was a bad time." She muttered.

"Aijou. We both did what we felt we had to. I hold no ill will. I know you moved on." He said softly.

"Why did you never tell me of Geming, Changming, and Hwan?" she asked.

"It never occurred to me. They were grown." He shrugged.

"They are all alive by the way. Geming sired a daughter who mated Ang Chi. Chang is still unmated and Hwan is very amorous." She said smiling.

"Sheng? I was shocked to see him alive." He murmured as he fought himself from devouring her.

"I made a bargain with Kaito. I bore him a daughter in exchange for Sheng's life. I was told I had to let you go. Soul Society has been on my back since Kaito brought Sheng back." She stated looking away.

"I cheated death before. I think that is why. Aijou stop crying." He said gently making her look at him.

Her amber-brown eyes meet his and they were swimming. His inu instincts kicked in and he pulled her into his arms. She gasped softly as his lips sought hers and he dominated his bitch. He groaned a little in pain and frustration as she wrenched away from his lips.

"Lay down now!" she commanded.

"Hai." He muttered in annoyance.

Asuna stiffened when she felt an Arrancar and turned to see one of Grimmjow's Fraccion. Her mouth dropped open and he smirked.

"My master demands you aid him and the dog." Yylfordt Granz stated.

"Your master cannot handle one damn request?" she growled.

"My master is ready to try and kill your sire. I would aid him madam so I suggest you come to Hueco Mundo." Yylfordt said smirking.

Tekeshi looked concerned and she sneered at the blonde Arrancar. She growled loudly and she snapped her fangs.

"Why can Grimmjow not settle down once?" she roared.

"It is not his style." Yylfordt laughed.

"Tekeshi, I must go." She said sighing.

"Where and to who?" he asked surprised.

"Hueco Mundo is the other plane just like Soul Society." She tried to explain.

"You are going into the afterlife?" he asked shocked.

"Oh Tekeshi! I have much to explain. I lived before Sorami and I shall explain later." She sighed.

"Aijou!" Tekeshi growled.

"Grimmjow is going to get a kick out of this!" Yylfordt snorted.

Asuna grew angry and she released the Supaida nami against the blonde Arrancar. He was thrown through the wall into the hall and slid down a column.

"Never forget who I am Arrancar. I will destroy you!" She snarled.

Tekeshi watched in utter amazement as his love released her yoki in a way he had never seen. She turned to stare at him and he knew the stories of the famed Ayana Agelina.

"You were a kumo?" he asked shocked.

"Hai. I was she." She said sighing.

Her eyes widened and she was shaking in anger. Tekeshi sat up when he saw what could only be a kami step in. White hair billowed around the man and his brown eyes surveyed the area. Asuna bowed and Tekeshi was stared at by the being.

"Hikari is being prosecuted." Teru said under his breath.

"For what?" Asuna said growling.

"For restoring an elder! Damnit Asuna you knew!" the kami snapped.

"You would allow my child to be sentenced to death?" Asuna said in anger.

"I love Kaito! He was my dearest friend but he and Hikari go too far! You have always gone too far." He said crossing his arms.

"Fuck you Yamamoto!" Asuna said extending her hand.

"You would fight me?" he demanded.

"You will not put my daughter to death!" she snarled.

"I have no choice Asuna! I have rules that I must follow!" he said perplexed.

"You have not always followed the rules." She hissed.

"You are right! I have not but I am in control of the Seireitei and I have a little leeway but your family smashes through it all!" he snapped.

"You will not take her Teruyoshi!" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Damnit! If it is not me then it will be another shikyo konjou. I am sorry." He said looking away.

"I will fight you!" she said getting damn near hysterical.

"You would loose." He said jerking his head to stare at her.

"Then I will loose." Asuna retorted.

"Asuna! Do not do this!" The Captain General said.

She flexed her hand again and Tekeshi watched in awe as her fang appeared. Teru looked surprised and stepped back.

"Do not be foolish." He commanded.

"You hold no sway over me shinigami! You will not harm one of my pups!" she snarled.

All could see that the inu princess was totally consumed within her beast and Teru knew he may be able to beat her but it would cost him his existence. He felt anger and he knew that his liaison with her was over. She would deny him any and all access to Hinata and that infuriated him.

"I will not fight you here. I will not fight you at all." He said glaring at her.

Anger consumed her and she tried to throw him. He stood there impassively and he slowly withdrew from her presence. She was shaking and she looked away. Granz was gone and she fought the urge to tear something up.

"Aijou what is going on?" he asked.

"Hikari is a Tomoshibi and she has been sentenced to death. I must go!" she said suddenly porting out.

She appeared in the Seireitei and her face showed her fury. She would tear the place apart if need be but they would not kill her daughter. She went to the Kuchiki Estate and found Byakuya with his son. He looked up at her and she was shaking.

"They have sentenced Mizuki's sister to death." She snapped.

"Which sister?" he asked raising a brow.

"Hikari. Kuchiki you must use some influence because if she is killed then I shall rein wrath on this place the likes that Yamamoto has never seen." She threatened.

"How can he put a Tomoshibi to death?" Byakuya asked confused.

"I am not sure. I know that Kaito has been banished and I am getting furious enough that I shall release him wherever he is. Enough is enough as the Shouten have reappeared and they make Aizen look like a day in the park." She growled.

"My lady please be calm about this." Byakuya stated with a neutral voice.

Asuna suddenly quit his presence and she knew where they kept prisoners. She knew in her gut that she was separating herself from Soul Society but she did not care. She ported to the white tower and there were two masked guards. She moved swiftly and broke one's neck and waved the other to his death on the valley floor below. She managed to open the door and Hikari looked up. A smile widened her face; mother and daughter hugged each other and Asuna grabbed her hand.

"Haha this is it. I can never return." Hikari said softly.

"I know Hikari. Juria can give you a means of staying in the real world." Asuna stated sadly.

"My Kamis to think I will have form always." She said stunned.

"Come daughter." Asuna commanded.

They were moving away from the prison and Asuna stiffened. She looked ahead and saw Kaimei. Hatred and fury possessed her and she nodded to Hikari who promptly vanished.

"You overstep your bounds one too many times you horrid bitch!" the older Tomoshibi stated.

Asuna narrowed her eyes and she intended to rid herself of her former brother in law. She moved with a swiftness of a mother protecting her young and she stabbed her claws straight through his heart. Kaimei's green eyes widened in complete shock and she gave him a cruel smirk. She released the supaida nami within his flesh and she was thrown back. She had to flip and she landed in a crouched position. They had developed an audience and she saw Teru. His face held complete shock and Kaimei was dead. She stood and flicked his blood disdainfully from her hand.

"What have you done?" Teru said in bewilderment.

"Ended his rein of terror over his family. Do not try and stop me Yamamoto as you will not win!" Asuna growled with utter contempt.

She saw him reach for his zanpakuto and she had him against a pillar with Konkisaiga against his throat.

"I know not how you would die but I swear I will end your existence." She growled in her beast's voice.

"Where has your sense gone?" Teru snapped.

"The self important piece of shit sentenced my daughter to death! I have only delivered what he had so graciously appointed for an onna much better then him! Goodbye Teru as I imagine I will never see you again." Asuna said stepping back.

She ported away quickly and Captain General Yamamoto stared at the spot where she had stood. He felt utter despair at the moment as she was now an enemy of Soul Society.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raganos was lazily lying on pile of pillows reading reports from his most trusted scouts. It seemed the male dog was close and it appeared aided by an Arrancar of all things. He was amused and looked up when he saw the uppyr female in the door. She was stunning and he beckoned her over. She crossed her arms in defiance and he smirked. He actually liked her strong nature and he stood up. He appeared suddenly behind her from his mist and she yelped in surprise. He pulled her into the iciness and tipped her head back as expertly ravished her lips. He pulled them back until he felt the solid form of an old twisted tree. He quickly unzipped the silk that she wore. He pulled her backwards as his skin was dug into by the bark of the tree. Augusta could not breathe as he filled every sense. She knew without a doubt and she believed with all her heart that the wraiths and uppyr were once the same race. Her flawless features crumpled as he thrust into her. His hands explored; his fingers rolled and plucked her succulent tips and her pearl. He refused to let her go and he continued his carnal torture until she was begging. A lazy smile played on his perfect face as he continued to plunder her sweet depths. It took every bit of control to hold them both back and he was truly in a state himself. He would take this woman from the dog and watch as the silver haired mutt suffered. She was the only female uppyr he had ever been attracted to. Raganos pulled her flush to him as he reached a fever pitch. Her voice was raw as she screamed out. He had to hold her up as they both climaxed at the same moment. He was barely aware of anything as their bodies trembled against the other. He sank his fangs deeply into her jugular to gain his substance. He could taste the endorphins in her blood and he damn near crushed her. Augusta could not breathe as he fed from her. Raptures coursed through her and the wraith snarled against her throat.

"Woman!" he hissed.

"What?" she asked in a faint whisper.

"You will give me your soul." He snapped out.

"No!" she said breathlessly.

"I will kill the dog." He growled out.

"NO!" she nearly shrieked.

"I will murder him slowly. I will make him take his life." He sneered in her ear.

"No!" she whimpered.

"You will not shut me out any longer. You will give all of yourself to me now!" he said in a cold voice.

She lowered her shields completely and she was filled with his very essence. She stopped breathing for a moment and her eyes rolled back. Raganos was shaking as he took all of her in. A wraith binding would kill if broken. The fell to their knees as he made her consumed in his everything and she had the power to take him. His shut his eyes in bliss as he could sense every little nerve and his body hummed in response. He pulled her back into his mist and they fell upon his bed. Augusta stared blankly at him with reddened eyes and all manner of things flitted across his mind. Their almost animalistic encounters made him yearn for her. He had a pretty good idea that he had made a very dangerous enemy in the dog daemon but this woman now was his.

"You will give me a son from this body." He said in her ear.

"I hate you." She said weakly.

"No, I know you lie. You love how I take you. You were designed to be with your own kind woman. You may be uppyr but your strength is unusual and I will plunder your addicting depths whenever and however I wish. Your healing powers are incredible." He said as he began to nip her lips.

She mewled into the caress and how he touched her changed. He hooked her leg in the crook of his arm and slid in very slowly. She was shaking and she realized he was going to make her with child. She could not summon the rage she should feel and she knew he was suppressing her will. She was brought into a long orgasm and she could not focus on anything except the acute pleasure she was experiencing. She watched his face as he succumbed to the pleasure as well.

"Augusta Elizaveta you are a goddess." He moaned in her ear.

She was speechless and he pulled back and fell to his back. Wraiths were like uppyr in that in most cases there was no pair bonds but Raganos was not loosing her powers or her luscious body. She would bear a very powerful child and he could actually feel the tug on his cold nature and heart. She had passed out and he rolled to his side and stared down at her.

"Did you get her pregnant?" Thei asked from the door.

"I am sure I did my sister." He said looking up.

"You wore her out." Thei laughed softly.

"Why do you dare disturb me?" he snapped.

"I was curious is all my majesty. Forgive my intrusion. I thought I should tell you that several Arrancar have been seen." She said amused.

"Deal with them. You have more power than any Vasto Lorde." He sneered.

"As you command my lord." She said bowing and slipping away.

He knew his sister and she was jealous of the uppyr. Thei had always been his favorite sibling amongst his many. She was also his heir if something happened to him. He smirked and spooned his delicious new mate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow did not think he stand another second of the inu. He was already bloody again and the damn dog was more powerful then anything he had encountered. He wondered if the dog could best Aizen. He felt sudden relief when he saw the onna he had been obsessing about. She walked straight up to him and slapped him. He snapped his fangs and they glared at the other.

"This Sesshomaru will no longer suffer this vermin's presence." The inu lord declared with nary a tone change.

"My lord please." Asuna said reasonably.

"NO!" Sesshomaru said with his glacial tone.

Grimmjow tried to charge the inu and Asuna held him back.

"Do not stupid Grimmjow. The gates of the Netherworld open to him!" Asuna snapped in his ear.

"The fucker can find his own way in this fucking sand! I want my girl!" he said with a dangerous tone.

"You will die." Sesshomaru said turning slowly and with completely frigid eyes.

Grimmjow pulled a fist back and actually nailed the perfect patrician nose of the inu lord. Asuna had to haul her Arrancar lover off of her father and she watched as her sire wiped blood from his mouth. He was angrier then he normally was and she raised a brow.

"My lord what are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"I feel nothing. I do not feel her at all. She bound us in the Sengoku Jidaii." He said without a flicker of emotion.

She knew his anger and he was feeling alone. The feeling could drive one mad and she felt for him. She pushed Grimmjow back and her blue haired lover was near maniac level. His cerulean eyes held malice and she hissed.

"He suffers! You have no idea what it feels like Arrancar." She said under her breath.

"I'd pummel your snotty ass in the ground if you weren't already so fucking pathetic." Grimmjow snarled.

"Stop now!" Asuna growled.

"Well well well what do we have here?" they all heard.

Asuna turned and saw a beautiful creature with soft black hair. His silver eyes flicked over her form and she narrowed her eyes. He was a Shouten and hatred boiled up in her.

"Where is my mother wraith?" she growled.

"Most likely in my brother's bed in the throes of passion." The beautiful creature said mirthfully.

Her father's features began to roughen and she knew he would start to tear everything to pieces. The silver eyes watched her amused and her lip curled.

"You do not like me. I do not blame you but I assure that we are nothing like the Jings. I am Hanaj." He said bowing with a nasty grin on his face.

Grimmjow was itching for a fight and he moved to pummel the wraith and he landed several good punches and kicks. He was fixing to release his cero when he felt horrendous pain in his hollow hole.

"Arrancar you should really know your betters." Hanaj said arrogantly.

Asuna looked back and her sire had changed form. Acidic saliva dripped from the great inu's mouth and Hanaj focused his attention on the silver daemon. The female intrigued him and Raganos had said she was powerful. He slowly circled the massive beast and Sesshomaru dove for the wraith. He phased in and out with tremendous speed and his shoki appeared around him as a mere shadow. He suddenly appeared behind the woman and he wrapped his claws around her long neck. He pressed in claws and released his cold poison and she made a strangled gasp.

"You are interesting." He whispered in her ear.

"You will die by my hand Shouten filth!" she sneered.

"You are mated to the Tepest. How very intriguing. Did the bastard tell you that he used to take our women? He would have them drawn and quartered. He reasoned that if there were none that could bear our young then we would die out. You should ask your uppyr king what atrocities he has committed against my kind!" he snarled in her ear.

"Who started the spat hmm? How is that anything to do with my mother?" she growled in return.

"She is an incredibly beautiful thing. You bear her succubus blood and you are very decadent. She will bear my brother a child for the one your mate stole from him!" he laughed softly in her ear.

"You carry forward the hatred and do nothing to change things." She snapped.

"You pissed off the Jings. I must admit Lei was a disgusting thing." He cooed in her ear.

She choked as he phased within her. His silver eyes widened and he could feel her recent memories. He invaded her mind and she actually threw him out. He landed a good fifteen feet away and he stared at the amazing woman.

"You just killed another manner of wraith!" he accused.

"I killed an enemy." She sneered.

"What an interesting technique you employed. You are quite a skilled murderess." He laughed.

Her sire jumped and pinned the wraith to white sand that soon began to turn pink from the wraith's blood. It looked like her father would devour the Shouten when Asuna stopped him. She stared over at Grimmjow and he smirked with a nasty smile.

"I will find out the answers we seek my lord. Do not kill him yet." Asuna stated as she knelt beside him.

Her sire yipped and she neared the silver eyed male wraith. She bent near him and sank her fangs into his throat. He withered in pain and she saw the location of the Shouten palace. She stood up and yipped to her father in return. Sesshomaru slowly returned to his normal state and crushed the arm of Hanaj under his booted foot.

"Finish him off now!" Sesshomaru commanded his daughter.

Asuna sighed and she had seen things she wished she had not seen. Her yipped and barked softly and her sire immediately changed to his energy sphere. Grimmjow stared at her and she jerked her head to the side.

"When we get your damn mother I wanna see the neko girl." Grimmjow stated as he used his sonido.

She watched him go and she knelt beside Hanaj who was still in pain.

"How is it you maintain your uppyr powers?" he demanded.

"I may look inu dominant but I assure you that I am as much uppyr as inu. I saw the battles but those were not mine. The Jing Shouten are my enemies and shall remain that way." She growled.

"There are none left. You did us a favor by ridding the Shouten of such a ridiculous family." Hanaj stated smirking.

"He wants me to kill you. I should because he ordered it." She said in a snarling tone.

"Go ahead and try young one." He stated smirking.

She glared at his face and realized her error too late. He moved swiftly and had her pinned to the sand this time. He was chiseled in his looks and was very striking and he neared his face close to hers. He did not smell like death that she was used to scenting on wraiths. He actually had a pleasant musky smell and he smiled at her.

"I told you that we are not the Jings. You are very pretty though." He said smirking.

"Shut up!" she growled.

"How about we wrestle a bit and we pretend to fight and then you can satisfy your honor. I shall enjoy groping you and perhaps taste your blood a bit. Perhaps if it is really good then one of us will enjoy it more then the other." He said smirking playfully.

"Get off of me." She said growling louder.

"Shall I show you how fun it can be to play with a wraith?" he asked grinning.

"No! I wish to find my mother and deal with things at home." She said struggling a little.

"Stop that! You are making this more difficult then it has to be." He snapped at her.

"Difficult for what you damn piece of ether?" she snarled.

He began chuckling deeply and his voice was rather pleasant to hear. Asuna growled louder and she tried to strike him. He sighed and pressed his chest to hers. He nuzzled her neck and she gasped as she felt his tongue on her jugular.

"Stop!" she hissed.

"No not yet. Damn your skin tastes sweet." He muttered.

He wrapped his fangs around her neck and she struggled hard to try and the stop the intimacy. Hanaj was truly entranced to her natural taste to her skin and he bit in lightly into the petal like skin of her elegant neck. She gasped and he forced himself to suppress his poison. He lost his head a moment and clamped down a little harder. Her blood erupted on his tongue and he groaned. She was a strong female and her uppyr blood tasted so similar to a wraith woman's blood that he nearly swooned. Her eyes fluttered back and she groaned out too.

"Kamis." She breathed out.

He lifted his head and her life force stained his lips. Hanaj saw her lips moist and her breathing faster and lust swiftly tore through him. He forced himself to stand and he stared down at her as she pushed herself up. She wore a body hugging black blouse that was plunging in the front. The swell of her breasts were hinted at and she wore loose grey silk pants with a thin grey obi. She stared at him and the need to join with her on some manner was plaguing him. He hissed in annoyance and turned his head.

"How dare you take such liberties!" she said prowling the ground like the predator she was.

"I only returned the favor woman. I at least had enough courtesy to make it feel good." He said sneering.

She looked angry and he was in need. He felt like a fool and she neared him. He could see the uppyr reflected in her eyes and she jerked him forward. She was indeed a quarter succubus and their lips suddenly collided. He groaned into her mouth and she growled in response. Their tongues collided and he held her shoulders. He managed to pull himself back and he ached acutely.

"You are like a rare form of drug that I would almost be stupid enough to get addicted to." He murmured.

"What did you do to me?" she snarled.

"Nothing. Not all Shouten are the same. All dogs are not the same breed correct?" he snickered.

She was mortified at herself and she stepped away from him. She could taste his blood on her lips and she stared at his silver eyes. He stepped over to her and took her hands and she watched in horror and fascination as his hands suddenly phased within hers. He immediately could feel and sense so many things. His eyes widened and hers did too as he made her nerves come alive. She fell to her knees and he followed suit. He realized he needed more and he met her reddened eyes.

"I will not hurt you." He groaned out.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked in an almost pained voice.

"Releasing us both." He moaned loudly.

She fell back suddenly and it seemed he was gone. She knew better and he was inside of her body. She felt her body respond and she felt a deep ceded need to writhe and arch.

"Do not torture me!" she growled out loudly.

She felt him within her own most private thoughts and she felt paralyzing warmth followed by cold that caused her muscles to twitch of their own volition. She actually screamed out and she became aware that the one known as Hanaj was holding her up. She blinked at him and he blinked at her. She was completely angry at herself and jerked away from him. She scrambled backwards and neither said anything. He was breathing hard and she knew what had occurred; the major difference was he had not done it to hurt her and exact revenge. She was confused and resistant to the idea that the Shouten were anything but monsters. He growled at her thoughts and he stood up in an angry huff.

"How dare you judge me based upon what a mentally challenged group of Shouten did to you." He said in an angry tone.

"I have never met a wraith except for the Tomoshibi who were worth anything." She snapped.

"You never dealt with us! Your wonderful mate is a murderer a million times over. You were justified in your hatred of the Jings but you are not my enemy. You may cavort with my enemies but you are not one of mine." Hanaj stated.

"What are you saying Shouten?" she demanded.

"I am not sure." He said stepping back and disappearing into his mist.

She was completely dumbfounded and stared at where the Shouten had been. She was unsure exactly what had happened but knew she would see Hanaj again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru stared at the grand white and crystal like palace and his lip actually curled. He could now feel her and he was fighting his beast. She was feeling horrendous guilt and he knew the wraith had taken his mate. He knew Augusta and he knew she would sacrifice everything for him and their family. She would turn herself out in order to protect him. Self disgust invaded his normally clear and calculated mind. His hand rested upon Tensaiga and he took great pleasure that his once hated relic of his sire could wreck such havoc on these disgusting beasts. He could sense her close by and his hair actually stood up on end. He saw her suddenly and she looked horrified. She mouthed his name and he pulled his fang.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried.

The great inu lord turned and saw the wraith that had taken his beloved. The arrogant male stared at him with contempt and Sesshomaru began to growl loudly.

"You keep my mate against her will and dare touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru!" he sneered.

"I do as I please when I please dog." Raganos stated bluntly.

Sesshomaru moved with incredible speed and the wraith leader blocked an attack from the Tensaiga. Raganos hissed in pain as the blade sliced into his flesh. He had to morph his limb and strike against the inu. He realized the weapon would destroy him and he hissed in anger. He looked over at the wall and willed a battle axe into it. He began wielding his weapon of choice from bygone days. They were clashing weapons over and over as Augusta watched horrified. Sesshomaru was obviously the superior swordsman and Raganos knew it too. She tried to scream as she watched the wraith shove an iridescent limb straight through her mate and she finally did manage to scream.

"You will not have your lovely woman back dog. She does not wish to be here but I shall tell you that I will make sure she stays at least satisfied. She has begun to feed in a proper fashion and not deny who she is." He sneered.

"You are a foul netherworld beast wraith; you will not live to touch her again!" Sesshomaru stated as he reared back his hand.

Raganos suppressed his scream as the toxin of the inu ate into his skin. The dog lord flooded him with the Dakkasou and he gurgled in pain.

"Kill me and you will kill her!" he rasped.

"You lie vermin!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Why would I lie? You kill me and you will make her perish right along with me. I forced open her mind dog. I know her as well as you do. Go ahead and finish me and loose your precious woman!" Raganos laughed.

The wraith was dropped and Sesshomaru turned to Augusta. She looked ashamed and hateful at the wraith. He released his whip and killed two wraiths who attempted to aid their leader.

"Augusta come." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Hai." She said as she came closer.

"Betraying me succubus? I will come for you." Raganos threatened.

"Try you fucking bastard!" she growled at him.

Raganos laughed as the inu lord took his mate and transformed. He knew there was an Arrancar nearby as well and he turned his head.

"So Arrancar you show up a little late or were you hoping to let the dog die?" he asked with a curled lip.

"If the asshole died I wouldn't give a shit!" Grimmjow growled.

"You like the female dog." Raganos stated flatly.

"None of your business." Grimmjow said narrowing his magnificent eyes.

"You supposedly serve that human death god. You are a fool; he has more enemies then friends. I assure you that I will not suffer him much longer and I am much more powerful." Raganos said standing.

"Yeah you look really fucking powerful Shouten. You can barely stand. Aizen will crush you." Grimmjow said laughing.

"Tell this Aizen that his days are numbered. You are a hollow and therefore more then expendable." Raganos said laughing.

Grimmjow was suddenly gone and the wraith recognized a potential ally. He was injured but he would heal. He managed to limp to his throne and Thei was there.

"Watch her. I want to know if she has my son within her womb." He commanded.

"Yes my lord." Thei said bowing.

Thei phased out and he was in a terrible mood. He would have preferred to have been healed by joining with her flesh. He watched his youngest brother Hanaj come in and he narrowed his eyes.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I was watching the Arrancar. They were near." Hanaj stated.

"I want you in the other plane. I want you and Hatham to ascertain the whole of this family. I need to recover." He said phasing out.

Hanaj stared at the throne and grumbled. The silver female was absolutely divine and he was very attracted to her. He had seen her there in the wastelands and he was intrigued. She had faced down two very powerful Shouten and lived to tell about it. He sighed and went in search of his cousin Hatham.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in the hospital seeing to Rishou's son and to Tekeshi. She was in complete confusion about everything and she turned to see Hikari. Her daughter was no longer Tomoshibi but very much in fact human. Her jaw dropped and she could plainly see the light golden eyes misted in tears.

"Hello haha." She said bowing.

"Gomenasai Hikari." Asuna stated wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"It will alright. I do not regret my actions." Hikari replied.

Asuna saw Tekeshi in the doorway and Hikari turned. Her golden haired daughter went to her knee before the former Manchu lord and Tekeshi seemed quite stunned.

"I am Hikari my lord Tekeshi. I am the daughter of Kaito and my lady mother." She said quite formally.

"Why do you bow before a defunct lord child?" he asked surprised.

"Because you my lord are and were an elder. I am most honored to finally meet the sire of my sweet sister Hana." Hikari said looking up.

"Thank you." Tekeshi stated with mirth.

Hikari stood and drifted away. Tekeshi stared at the onna of his heart and he pulled her up. He had been pumping those around him for information. He had learned that after his death she had become powerful and quite coveted. She had ruled his lands with flair and finesse and had made them great. She had become a mother many times over and she had become the mate consort of the Tsuchigumo Kingdom. She had never stopped loving him and had attended his shrine faithfully. That bit of information touched him more then he thought it would. He did not care where they were and his lips worked hers and she responded without any thought.

"I am well. Let me make love to you." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and he felt her port them somewhere. She pushed him back and began stripping out of her clothes. She was wasting no time and his blood thrilled at her actions. He stared upon her nearly flawless body and need ripped through him. He sat up and slipped out of the loosely fitting lounge clothes as they were called. He pressed her back and his black hair fell around them. He wanted to kiss her and he wanted to worship her but she urged him to join them. He released a low moan that sounded so incredibly soulful as she met his hips.

"Aijou! Asuna." He mumbled as their flesh became untied over and over.

"Hai." She groaned loudly and clawed at his back.

Memories flooded him and he could feel her righteous emotions. She was always larger than life and she was still no different. She was pulling every bit of yoki from him and he was spiraling out of control. She was so incredibly powerful that he could not imagine. She suddenly gripped his taut backside almost painfully and he snarled out loudly as her climax triggered his. She arched against him as his purification washed over them both. They were panting as they were in the midst of powerful consumption.

"Aijou? What are you doing?" he asked as he could feel his body suddenly tight with need again.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you not wait for me?" she murmured as raptures tore through him.

"It was at that moment or never aijou. I had to make a move." He stated.

"You swore you would not leave me." She said crying into his neck.

"I did not wish to die." He murmured.

"I know. Oh Kamis! Hai!" she said gasping out.

They cleaved to the other as she became spent. Her amber-brown eyes closed as her chest heaved. He slipped from her body and she felt his tongue at her center. He was making up for his absence and she realized what a long night ahead she had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was bathing his mate himself and he was acting all inu. He scrubbed the scent of the wraith off and he kept his fury in check. He intended to call upon the uppyr leader and very soon. He branded Augusta with his scent and mark as he held her to him.

"What did he do to you?" he demanded.

"He threatened you. I saw him snap you bone as if nothing. I could not live if you died!" she said crying out.

"Rest my love. You are my heart and my soul onna. There is no me without you." He said softly nuzzling her neck.

Tears stung her eyes and she knew what he knew. She wrapped her arms around her mate and began sobbing. She had not felt this helpless or out of control for so long. Raganos had managed to gleefully bring out her succubus tendencies and she quashed them like she usually did. Her mate had guided her mouth to his neck and she fed. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she took from him what she always needed and always wanted. They both knew things were on the horizon and somehow they were involved. He finally laid her on their bed and he was dressed in formal attire. He went in search of Yasu and beckoned the old inu and the founder of the Silver dynasty in the West to him. He was followed by the old man and he checked the Western Lady. Yasu sighed softly and Sesshomaru grew furious. He in no way blamed Augusta and hatred twisted in him. All manner of torture for the foul beast flitted through his brain. He left his rooms and went to his study. He picked up the phone that was there that he rarely used and dialed Mizuki.

"Hello." His grand pup stated in a very crisp tone.

"Mizuki." He stated simply.

"Jii-chan?" she asked shocked.

"Hai. Please inform the uppyr king that I extend an invitation and that his enemies are now this Sesshomaru's enemies!" he said in his cold baritone.

The phone went dead and Mizuki stared at the reciever. Something bad must have occurred for her grandsire to even deign to pick up a phone. She quickly dialed Romania and Rina picked up the phone.

"Rina it is Mizuki. Hai! Jii-chan wants to see your sire as soon as possible. He said and I quote tell the uppyr ruler that his enemies are now my enemies." Mizuki said into the reciever.

"What happened do you think?" Rina asked.

"I know that obbasan was taken but the wraith must have hurt her. He is colder then normal Rina. Can you get your chichi to the West and soon?" Mizuki demanded.

"Da. He is itching to tear at some wraiths. Bye." Rina stated.

Mizuki hung up the phone and stared out into the Tokyo night. The battles with the Shouten would never stop it seemed and she wondered how this would affect Aizen and his plans. Thoughts of the handsome shinigami made her gut twist in anger. She looked up to see Karu and a smile spread on her lips. He pulled her up and pressed a hand to her swollen belly. Her kumo mate was mesmerized as he lowered his head to her neck. He hissed softly and groaned.

"You smell so damn good!" he growled in her ear.

"Wish to take the mother of your child?" she laughed lightly.

"Hai. Kamis over and over." He laughed.

He took her hands and they ported via his shoki back to Sendai. Byakuya was incredibly busy within Soul Society itself and at the moment she only saw him once or twice a week. It was nice for the moment because she would start out with Karu and end up with Tesla in Vietnam. She felt horrid at herself but she would not loose her love a second time. Kaz and she were fighting at the moment and she had told him to fuck himself. The look on the beautiful inu's face was priceless and she smirked at that memory. She was lead to her Sendai bedroom and she knew she would be in bliss soon enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was sitting on the roof of his house and he was listening for any hollow activity. He looked up and saw several shinigami from Soul Society. He stood up and raised an orange brow at them.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"We are hunting an enemy of Soul Society substitute shinigami." A dark haired shinigami stated.

"Who's the enemy?" he asked curiously.

"The youkai named Lady Asuna Orlovich." The other answered.

"Pardon? She's the mother of my kids! What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Captain General Yamamoto has ordered it. She rescued a condemned prisoner and killed an elder of Soul Society." The first shinigami stated.

"You must seriously be stupid if you think you'd take her. There's no way I'd betray her either. Get the hell out of here!" Ichigo growled out.

"Do you disobey orders?" the second snapped.

"I'm not a seated officer dumbass and Old Man Yama isn't my leader. You aren't taking my love anywhere!" the young shinigami stated in fury.

Hinata and Masaki were asleep in his room with his sister Karin watching them. Ichigo's handsome face was set in a frown and he suddenly shunpoed away. He could be in Tokyo within the half hour and he was pissed off. He was pretty certain she was there and when he reached the window of her pent house and he pounded on it. She went to the window and opened it. She stared at Ichigo and raised a silver brow amused.

"I do have a front door Ichigo." She said smiling.

"Don't have time for that Asuna. Old Man Yama wants to have you arrested." He informed her.

"I know." She said calmly.

"What? So you did bust someone out?" he asked surprised.

"Did you not do the same thing with Kuchiki's sister?" she asked.

"Hai but she was innocent." Ichigo said confused.

"Well so is Hikari. I killed Kaimei and I have no regrets. I will kill any shinigami who lays a hand upon me or my family." She shrugged.

"Asuna what the fuck is going on?" he asked concerned.

She reached out and pulled him in. He was surprised to see her alone and she spread open his haori. When her lips found his chest and teased his flat nubs, he groaned. She was amused and very much in control of herself at the moment. She ended up pushing him flat against her bed and he released a long groan when she took all of him into her waiting mouth. He could not breathe as she worked him perfectly. He was straining and she suddenly stopped.

"What the hell?" he asked in anger.

"Hush! I hear something." She stated in a fierce whisper.

He was really pissed off that his time with her was interrupted and he growled in annoyance. She bolted upright and Konkisaiga appeared.

"What is it?" he asked in a whisper as he straightened his hakama.

"Shouten!" she snapped.

He straightened up totally and scrambled for Zengetsu's. He was suddenly thrown through her wall and hit the bathroom wall. There stood a rather lithe and willowy wraith. He turned his angular face towards her and she knew horrendous fury. She lifted her chin and she suddenly threw the beast through her window with her will alone. Hanaj appeared behind her and pinned her arms behind her. Ichigo was grumbling in annoyance as he entered the room. He saw the silver eyed wraith holding onto his lover and he grew furious.

"Bankai!" Ichigo cried out.

"A shinigami! How cute!" Hanaj snickered.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Ichigo stated as his reiastu flared.

"Or what shinigami? You going to fight me and mess up your girlfriend's nice things? How about this? We play nice and I talk to the lady here or you are going to have to find your brats." Hanaj said very calmly.

"Don't threaten my kids wraith!" Ichigo said simmering in fury.

Asuna would have said something but Hanaj had a claw in her spine releasing his shoki. He did not want to her hurt her but Hatham was here and he had to put on a show.

"I suggest you go home boy. I do not make a habit of killing inferior beings." He laughed.

He could see her eyes and they were pleading with him. He was furious and he shouted in anger as he was suddenly gone. Hanaj sighed and turned her around.

"I was bluffing. I have no idea where your children are." He said softly.

"Bastard!" she croaked out.

"I did not use enough but only to stun you. My brother is a powerful Shouten and in fact he is the undisputed king. He is pissed off at the shinigami in Hueco Mundo and he is pissed off at Meihui Jing for causing us issue. He hates the Tepest with a passion and he will make moves against him." Hanaj said quickly.

"Why tell me?" she asked as feeling returned to her body.

"You are not my enemy! I think you are stunning as a matter of fact. I am a younger brother and of no consequence. Your uppyr on the other hand I would gladly rip apart." He said flustered.

"I do not understand you." She growled out.

"Shall I spell it out? I find you hot as hell as they say. I was curious about you in the other plane and when I tasted your blood…by the Gods help me you are like the most succulent delicacy I have ever tasted." He said bluntly.

He stepped back and gave her a wink. She was feeling that anger and confusion when he started to fade out.

"Wait!" she said holding him suddenly with her will.

"Damn uppyr trick! What?" he demanded.

"What exactly are trying to tell me?" she demanded.

"War amongst the supernatural beings is on the horizon inu. I look forward to playing with you from time to time as well. By the way nice ass." He said as he phased out.

Her eyes widened at his words and she realized that things were more than complicated, they were downright scary. She sank to her bed and a desire to just kill everything in her way presented itself. She sighed and reached for the phone.

"Eyal? We have a problem." She said softly.

She listened and she hoped to the Kamis that they all could figure out whose side they all were on.


	29. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: This chapter will be dedicated to the changing landscape where enemies are allies and shifting alliances take place. Thank you all for reading. I am writing a little slower so that I try and cover the story a little better. I am still learning Japanese and I must say I have fallen more in love with the culture! Let me know what you think, I love to hear your thoughts.

Building Blocks and Stumbling Ones

Asuna was lying amongst the plush blankets of her bed in her Tokyo penthouse and Eyal was beside her. She closed her eyes and she could not get the Shouten out of her thoughts. She had to keep a tight shield on her thoughts and she slipped from the bed. She stared at the night and she had gleaned some truth from her uppyr mate. The Shouten has taken exception to the uppyr moving into their lands and they had retaliated. The wars had carried on for centuries and Eyal had subordinates that did horrid things in his name. She knew her mate and he would never commit such heinous acts as himself and he was horrified at what she had told him. They had a long night and an even longer discussion that ended up with them having a marathon session of love making. It seemed he was reinserting him into her life. She moved to the living room and poured herself some sake. She felt a distant feeling and she ported out of her penthouse. Grimmjow leaned against a tree and she met his eyes. She walked slowly to him and he immediately pulled her to him. He was breathing harshly against her lips and she quivered in his hold.

"I can't fucking stop thinking about you." He said in a low growl.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

His hands became tangled in her hair and his lips grazed hers. She was breathing faster and her eyes shut as he moved his mouth to her neck.

"Grimmjow!" she hissed as he nipped roughly at her tendons in her neck.

He growled in response and she gasped as need stole through her. She kept chastising herself for her feelings but now when he touched her, there was no thought and only instinct. He shoved her away from him and fell upon her. He took her slowly so he could memorize every hitch of breath and bitten off sound. She had thrown her head back and she started begging him like a little whore. Her lips pursed and her cries fucking drove him mad.

"Let me complete. Grimmjow please!" she snarled out.

"No!" he growled as he thrust in her hard.

She was spiraling fast and dizzy with it all. Her claws sank into his back and that set him off. He moved in her harder and she was left completely breathless as she could not even manage a soundless scream. He was cursing under his breath as he emptied his seed. Flashes invaded her mind of when he last saw Chiyo. He held her out a little and his face was softened for half a second as he scented her. He had stared at her for awhile and reluctantly had given her back. His lips fell upon hers and she kissed him back as it became wild again. He finally let her go and fell to his back. She turned her head and stared at him. His blue eyes were closed and his breath slowed. She got a sly smile and she suddenly straddled him. His eyes flew open and he stared at her.

"Whatcha doing?" he demanded.

"Grimmjow." She breathed gently.

He lifted his upper body barely off the ground when she took him in. He could not breathe at all as she clutched him within her walls. They were in a secluded part of a wooded park and it was downright erotic and hot as she ground against him.

"Awe shit!" he moaned.

She loved the way he gasped and grunted as she moved. He lifted his hips to meet the grinding and he was getting into a desperate state. He sat up suddenly and held her to him as they moved faster.

"Say it!" he growled out.

"Say what?" she managed.

He growled louder and she knew what he wanted. He wanted her to say she loved him. Her lips grazed his barely pointed ear and she licked and sucked at his lobe and whispered "Ai shiteru" in his ear. He cried out as he suddenly climaxed. She held onto him as they felt the other.

"I need sleep." He said languidly.

"Really?" she murmured softly in his ear.

"Hai. Damn that was good." He said laying back.

"Thank you." Asuna said laying her head against his chest.

They stayed like that for a short while and she watched him finally pull his Arrancar clothes back on. She said nothing and neither did he. This was not their norm but then nothing was normal about this relationship at all. He produced a garganta and he was gone. She stared up at the sky wished for the one millionth time that she could pull her life together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was healed and he was annoyed as hell. Thei had returned and had informed that she had no way of knowing if the uppyr had conceived or not. He had to watch her himself and he was becoming obsessed with her. He had to use all his abilities to hide his presence and he waited till she finally went hunting in the forest. She was ready to pounce on a deer and he suddenly appeared behind her and held her to him tightly. She struggled fiercely and he breathed in her scent.

"Your mutt hurt me really well. I congratulate him on a good fight and as for you my beautiful and treacherous woman, you will grace my bed." He snapped in her ear.

"Leave me alone!" she snarled.

He had the beginnings of a massive head ache and knew she was trying to cause him to hemorrhage in the brain. She was an intensely powerful onna to accomplish as such but he was able to thwart her. He sank his fangs into her neck and her blood coursed down his throat. He groaned heavily as he tasted the hormones in her blood and she began crying out in bliss as he fed.

-You have my child within your womb. - he purred in her mind.

-I have no wish for this disgusting thing! - she snapped in his.

"Why do you insist on lying when I know the truth?" he asked releasing her throat.

"Leave me alone! I am no one to you and I will try to slay you!" she hissed.

"You are determined to suppress your true nature and you are determined to suppress your delight in me." He said in her ear in a hiss.

"You arrogant son of whore! You think I should fall to your feet and worship you as some god amongst blood drinkers?" she demanded with fury.

"I think you deny who you are for some being who is not worthy of you. You forget woman you opened up your soul so therefore I see into your mind. You think I will let what is mine go? You think I am that stupid tiger?" Raganos said as he circled her.

"Why me?" she demanded.

"Because I damn well want you." He said in a silky tone.

He pressed his physical form to hers and lust ripped through him. He pulled her flush to him and he stared at her. His eyes perused her face and she trembled lightly.

"You love your dog daemon I know but you feel stirred in my presence. Tell me you felt not a thing joined with me!" he demanded.

"Just because I felt like a monster does not mean I wish to be one!" she growled in his face.

"You make men love you Augusta Elizaveta. You make them insane for you and when they do fall at your feet then you dismiss them. I am surprised you still hold an interest in the dog." He said in a harsh whisper.

She watched Raganos's face become filled with hatred and fury; he crushed her to him and stared into the woods. There stood the ruler of the uppyr and his yoki was flaring as he stared at the wraith.

"You touch a member of my house you foul creature from hell!" Eyal said cracking his knuckles.

"I will touch what I wish Tepest!" Raganos stated in fury.

"Augusta!" Sesshomaru said from behind Eyal.

Raganos grew cold and furious at the invasion of his territory and stared hatefully at the males. Augusta's eyes widened as she fell to her knees. Eyal recognized what he was doing and he was suddenly behind the wraith. Augusta fell to the ground and her lips were blue. Sesshomaru reached her side and he was thrown backwards till he hit a tree. He watched his mate appear lifeless and her eyes stared out at nothing. He snarled in near sudden madness and he tried in vain to reach her.

"Augusta!" he snarled out.

Eyal and the wraith were grappling on the ground and blood being spilt in copious amounts. Eyal realized he would end up killing Augusta and he scrambled back.

"You bastard! You evil son of a bitch!" he growled in fury.

"What? I took what I wanted and you took my son from me!" Raganos said in a fiendish tone.

"She is an uppyr!" Eyal snarled.

"Who has my son within her! I will consider releasing her when I have what I want. Tell the dog she will die if he makes another move!" Raganos threatened.

"You will as well!" Eyal sneered.

The wraith tried to phase out and for a moment panic flooded him. They had never met before this day but they knew of the other. He scrambled to the uppyr female and stared at the red eyes of the dog daemon. Raganos gathered Augusta to him and he felt the claws of the uppyr leader in his back. He hissed in pain but released his poison and Eyal snarled as he pulled back a bluish colored hand. The wraith disappeared and Sesshomaru snarled in anguish.

"I could not take the chance he would kill her Lord Sesshomaru. He suspended her breathing and put her in a trance of sorts. She is not dead but she may as well be. It is one way the wraith's feed from a powerful being." Eyal said in disgust.

"Feed? He is feeding from her?" the inu lord asked in a frigid tone.

"Da. They feed off of blood and auras. Uppyr only feed off of blood." Eyal stated stepping back.

"He will kill her?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold tone.

"No. He is right and I killed his son but his son damn near killed mine. He thinks that I would allow my children to be harmed." The uppyr said in anger.

"Why Augusta?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Frankly Lord Sesshomaru; there are no female uppyr that even come close to Augusta and Asuna. Rina does but she is not of normal linage. Augusta was not only powerful from the womb but one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Surely men through the eras have at least mentioned her beauty." Eyal said sighing.

"Not if they wished to live. This Sesshomaru realizes her physical appearance is pleasing." The great inu bristled.

"That is a very different way to put it." Eyal said sighing.

"The wraith will die." Sesshomaru said brushing past the uppyr leader.

Anger and admiration wound its way through his gut as he watched the inu walk away. He is own love was just like her sire and that could be a frightening thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He could not eat and could not sleep as his thoughts were focused entirely on the silver haired woman who jogged along the beach. He decided not to wait anymore and he appeared behind her. She turned and stared at the raven haired male. Her face held confusion and he neared her.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"I am becoming quite obsessed with you." He said honestly.

She stared at his bluntness and he stared into her unusual eyes. She scowled and he smirked.

"How are you not like every Shouten I have ever met?" she demanded.

"You mean a Jing? I do not have to be a leech to get what I need." He said closing the space between them.

"Back off wraith!" she hissed.

He reached up and gently held the sides of her face and she stared into his silver eyes. He smiled and it was soft as he searched her face.

"You think that because I am a Shouten that I am evil?" he asked.

"I have never met a Shouten who was not." She said coldly.

He bristled at her comment and stared at the very lovely woman. He pressed his lips to hers in an incredibly soft caress. She was surprised and he pulled back. Hanaj was very unused to controlling himself but he was determined that he would show her that he was another manner of being. He could almost taste the sweet pheromones on her skin and his tongue darted out and tasted along her jaw. Asuna was still resistant to his attentions and he growled along her throat.

"I would prefer if you did not touch me so." She said almost breathlessly.

"How would you like me to touch you hmm?" he asked in a light tone.

"Not at all." She tried to say coldly.

"You are part succubus and it is your nature to give into the act. Allow me some instruction please?" he asked good naturedly.

"You teach me?" she asked amused.

"Please." He said softly.

"Okay. This will be entertaining." She said smirking.

He ended up standing behind her and he partially phased into her and she gasped loudly. He had to fight every bit of desire and he was seeing how much of her succubus nature she actually was. He could feel mass amounts of the sexually driven uppyr in her and he had to breathe hard.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a breathy tone.

"Your abilities are incredible." He breathed with effort.

"Too intimate!" she cried as she tried to push him back.

"I am sorry." He said stepping back.

Hanaj had to lean over and catch his breath and he marveled at the powerhouse before him. She was so unusual in her sheer strength of will alone. He looked up at her and she stepped back. The truth about him was dawning on her and she was horrified that he was decent. He was also unusually beautiful and very powerful. He felt her fingertips slowly dragging along his jaw and he hissed at the physical pleasure. Suddenly he was under her and she was kissing him wildly. He never engaged the physical too much and he was captivated in the feelings. Her legs were tangled with his and he realized that all the moaning was mostly coming from him. Asuna pulled back from his addictive lips and stared at the male wraith. He groaned at the loss of contact and growled very softly.

"You do not partake of your physical body often do you?" she demanded.

"No." he admitted blushing.

A wicked smile curved her lips and she leaned down; she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he groaned louder. She was exacting a sort of revenge and he would have begged her at that moment almost gleefully.

"You are cruel." He rasped out.

"You wish for cruelty?" she asked smirking.

He knew he had misspoke and she ripped open his grey pein-fu. She was pressing her lips and tongue against his skin and he jumped every time she nibbled his quickly heating flesh. He squirmed under the sweet torture and his silver eyes opened wide as she was nipping and sucking upon his taut belly and she took it upon herself to pull his jerkin down. She darted her tongue out and barely touched his aching member and he arched as she blew on the turgid flesh.

"By the Gods!" he said almost helplessly.

"You should learn what your forms can handle wraith. I could be very cruel indeed." She said staring at him.

He lifted his head and he knew his face had to show his begging. Her face actually softened and he was suddenly enveloped in pure bliss. She was using her uppyr yoki and stretching him and touching nerves. She worked her perfect mouth around him and he was captive in the physicality.

-What would you do if I stop? - She pathed to him.

-PLEASE no! - he begged in thought.

He could see her red stained eyes and they spied his silver ones. Raptures of previously unknown heights began washing through him and he arched hard as she took his incredible release.

"Gods!" he shouted out as the intense euphoria rattled him to his core.

He watched her slowly sit back and she had a satisfied smirk on her face. He could not move and he looked straight up at the slowly emerging night sky.

"I believe you are the only wraith I know who is not a male whore." She said standing.

"Speechless." He breathed out.

"It was fun and now leave me alone Shouten." She said beginning to walk away.

"My you are very man like in your responses woman. Well that simply was the most divine thing!" he stated tersely.

"How often have you rutted in your physical form?" she asked curiously.

"A small hand full of times." He said staring at her.

Another wicked smile passed her lips and she pressed herself to him and he stared into her eyes. Her face was showing her intentions and he received her kisses. Hanaj was in shock but he intended to take advantage of her lustful ways. She shifted her hips against his and he gasped into her mouth. She tore her mouth from his and sank her fangs into his throat. Hanaj groaned loudly as she invaded his inner mind. She could see so many things but she saw him. He allowed her to delve deeper and the euphoria was overtaking him. She had no intentions of rutting with him but if a pleasure was received then so be it. She continued to move against him and the silk brushed against his hard cock and he growled out in frustration.

"I would not tease you this way!" he cried out.

"You wish me to become your lover? No, I am not but I shall not tease you anymore either." She said firmly.

He felt the illusion of her telekinesis and his body became wrapped up in it. She was a very powerful uppyr and the attraction intensified on his part. He willed himself to just climax but she was holding him back. His hips jerked shamelessly trying to increase the invisible friction. She lowered her head and kissed him silly as she worked him with her mind alone. Hanaj tr'Awnhi strained horribly and he whined in her mind. A smile graced her lips and she continued to alternately suck on his tongue or taste his moist orifice. He was being blinded and suddenly he exploded. He yelled out suddenly and ripped his lips from hers. His back was arched off the sand and he groaned out as he became spent. He felt his body jerk and he finally stopped.

"Now Lord Hanaj tr'Awnhi. You have experienced me a little. Please be satisfied and leave me alone." She said standing.

He felt as though he had been used and he blushed hotly. He sat up and stared at her. Her eyes were reddened and her skin flushed a little. She was in an obvious state and not satisfying her own needs. He growled low in his throat and she stepped back.

"I will not stop pursuing you Lady Asuna." He whispered.

"Well I believe you are the first wraith who wants to bed me and not kill me. I cannot oblige but I shall not fight you. My honor demands I refrain from ever fighting you." She shrugged.

"This is not over. I am not used to being told no." he said straightening his clothes.

"Neither am I wraith but in this case you shall have to. Good day." She said porting away.

He snorted in anger at himself and again marveled at her power. Licentious thoughts of her underneath him and crying out made him hot all over again. He shook his head and phased into his home plane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rina and Asher watched their father pace and they both sighed. Asher's face was perpetually that of a teenage boy it seemed. In his four centuries of living; he looked no older then sixteen or seventeen in human years. His light brown eyes perused his sister and he finally stood up and shrugged.

"Granpapa is going to stay upset until grandmamma is returned. Father is going to remain in a bad mood until he can kill a wraith. Where is mama?" he asked.

"She is at her beach house on the East coast of this cursed island." Rina mumbled.

"You know sister; it would be nice if you did not hate your heritage quite so much. I am quite proud of our lineage." Asher said in his smooth way.

"I hate the coddling that Mizuki got as well as the other spiderlings. We were just uppyr." She sneered.

"Whatever." Asher stated as he stalked past his sister and he bowed to his father.

"Papa, I am going home to Budapest for now. Rina is in a bad mood and I have not seen Judafre since yesterday." Asher grumbled.

"Go home then son. Lord knows if you and your twin do not remain around each other…we all have hell to pay." The elder uppyr chuckled.

"I am sorry papa!" Asher said shrugging.

"I can only pretend to understand. Your mama is the twin." Eyal shrugged.

Asher nodded and he went to port out. He looked out into the landscape of the Western palace and saw what he thought was a shadow. He instead ported to the grounds and saw a very petite and thin shinigami woman.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"You see me?" she asked shocked.

"How could I not?" Asher asked smirking.

"Wipe your face!" she growled at him.

"Why are you here shinigami? I realize you are after my mother so do not treat me as if I am stupid." Asher stated raising a silver brow.

"I am here for your mother." She said in a cold tone.

"Well she is not here and do you really think you could take her?" Asher asked.

"I am here to bring her back to Soul Society. Captain General Yamamoto was quite specific that no harm comes to her." The tiny female said.

"Well you would stand no chance shinigami. You would hit the ground dead before she even warmed up." Asher said crossing his arms.

The tiny onna crossed her arms and stared at the arrogant youkai. She was suddenly pressed up against a tree and his eyes were red. Her chest heaved as she stared into the eyes of a predator.

"I do not like your thoughts woman. Leave my family alone or you will face me personally. I may not have my mother's penchant for the blade but I sure as hell have EVERY single uppyr ability there is. My sire is the king of the uppyr and do not fuck with me!" Asher sneered in her face.

"Put me down you overgrown kodomo!" she sneered right back.

"Really? I am a baby?" he asked narrowing his reddened eyes.

"STOP!" she screamed in a shrill tone.

Blood began dripping from her nose and he released her. She stared up at him and he stared at her hard. He took in her form and she was slight all over. He decided to teach her lesson and he pulled her up and he boldly cupped a small but pert breast through her uniform. She hissed softly as he ran his thumb over her nipple.

"You would have no defense against me. You dirty girl! You like this." He said smirking.

"Take your filthy hands off of me!" she growled.

Asher ripped open her uniform top and stared at her pert breasts and he suddenly wrapped his lips around one and her eyes widened in disbelief. He was tonguing the nipple and he sank his fangs in. Her lips trembled as unbelievable sensations coursed through her. He was feeding slowly and enjoying her tangy flavor. He felt fingers against his scalp and in his silver hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

"Hai! What is this?" she groaned out.

Asher was overwhelmed in the moment and ended up taking her other nipple and tongued it harshly. He wanted to hear her scream and her blood were being laced with all manner of hormones. He about lost his mind and he tore her hakama. He intended to taste every bit of her charms and teach the little bitch when to back down. The woman felt herself felled and she threw her head back as he latched onto her center. She felt nothing but an impending something and she screamed out as an orgasm ripped through her and she knew this creature was feeding off of her blood. She saw him lift his head and blood stained his lips. He managed to stand and he smirked down at her.

"You are quite delicious. Like I said, you stood no chance." Asher chuckled.

"You bastard!" she hissed.

"You know you enjoyed Soi; even if I am a man." He said licking his lips.

"You read my mind." She accused.

"Da. You are Soi Fon; Captain of the Squad Two and Commander of the Onmitsukido. You normally prefer women but you have enjoyed a man or two. Have a good day Captain Fon." He chuckled.

"Sadistic fuck!" She snarled.

"No more than what you have done Soi. Your techniques do seem a little cruel. I am Asher Tepest and you were quite a meal. Leave my family alone and that includes my mother." He snapped.

She gathered her torn clothes and shunpoed away. He ported away as well and put the tiny shinigami woman out of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raganos stood over the sleeping Augusta and hatred was eating him alive. She was so incredibly beautiful and he slid in beside her. She stirred and looked over at him. His dark eyes held anger and she met them with as much fury.

"Tell me you do not want my son." He demanded.

"I do not want your son!" she hissed.

"Why do you lie?" he asked annoyed.

"You take me from my family and…" she tried to say.

"I make you face who and what you are! You are a succubus! Face your true self and quit making excuses." He said snarling.

"I only allowed you to soul bond to save Sesshomaru and not because I give one fig about you!" she said in anger.

She gasped as he stroked her from the inside and her face crumpled. Raganos was pleased to no end and he stared at her.

"Admit the truth uppyr! Admit that I free your true self!" he demanded.

"Hai! Hai!" she cried out loudly.

"You may love the dog but you love what I do for you. You loved the first time I took you. You loved how much you released for me! You loved that I will feed from you and fill your very essence with my own. It makes you slippery thinking about how I merge with your very cells and cause your synaptic system to respond. There is my girl. Come for me Augusta! Let me slip my tongue into your euphoria." He cooed in her ear.

She was gasping out his name and every curse word she could think of. She felt her thighs opened and his tongue lazily licked around and at her labia. He made sure to suck on her bundle of nerves and she screamed out as he suckled her hard. It was painfully pleasurable and she was near another fall. His lips were suddenly against hers and kissed her feverishly. He wanted something from her and he was demanding it from her. Her mouth opened to receive his tongue and his hunger. He scrambled to pull her flush against him and his eyes were barely open. He grabbed her bare ass and clutched at her desperately. She gasped at his intenseness and his actions were getting more desperate and damn near violent. His breathing was harsh in her ear and he suddenly worked into her heat. She groaned and cried out as he gave short, sharp thrusts. He was trying to still the unfamiliar ache in himself and he was trying to meet the need. He was kissing her madly and he was not controlling anything. Her body quivered violently around him but he still moved in urgently. Augusta ripped her lips from his and screamed louder.

"Da!" she cried out.

He groaned out as he sank his fangs into her neck as he again poured every bit of himself into her. His eyes had changed slowly to white and he groaned hard as he came down from his all consuming bliss. His mind was hazy and warmth crept through his consciousness.

"Woman what have you done to me?" he whispered fiercely.

She could not speak as she had never quite had this manner of encounter. It had been brutal and beautiful at the same time and she was dumbstruck. He lay on his back and he pulled her to him. He bent his knees and her back lay against his thighs. She stared down at him and noticed that his clothes were gone. He had scars that littered his torso and belly. She was limp as she watched his eyes bleed back to black.

"Where are you from?" she asked softly.

"I was born in the area now known as Kazakhstan. This plane is not separate from the other; they coincide." He mumbled softly.

"Why this?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Because somehow you have managed to make me want you. I want you now and always. I wish to watch you grow heavy with that child in your belly and I want to see you reach your full potential as the woman you are, I hate that you suppress yourself because you think it is moral and the gods know how you could make the creator himself crumple at your feet to see your face in the throes of passion or anger." He murmured.

She was stunned at his speech and he still laid there in all his glory. His hands lightly kneaded her thighs and she began trembling in need as he touched her skin.

"See how you have tremors? I have come to have them as well. Sit astride me, Augusta." He commanded.

She stirred slowly and he positioned his member at her center. They both gasped and panted as they felt each other again.

"Oh Gods you feel like heaven." He groaned as she rocked her hips.

"I will not stay." She said gasping harder.

"Leave me and you will die." He growled.

"Then I shall have to die." She said yelping as his claws dug into her thighs.

"You will not leave me Augusta. You think I will give up my mate? No, I will not and I do not care if the dog has a claim upon you. You are uppyr and therefore you are of them and us." He said in a dangerous tone.

He had sat up and he crushed her to him. He pulled her forward and he slowly kissed her deeply and she actually responded. His heart was pounding hard as his caresses became urgent again. He would never sate this lust and now he knew intense desire for her. He feared for his soul and it hit him suddenly that he did not care. For the first time in his long life; he wanted more then to just have power. He would murder and maim all for this woman and he would probably have to. He was so completely addicted to her flesh and his brother Nveid's words hit him. Nveid had said that the scent and taste of an uppyr's blood could corrupt and take over a wraith; he said when he partook that it was like home only better. He had sneered at the words but now he knew. He wished now that he had never sent his younger brother to take over Vlad Tepest. He held onto her tightly as he felt the powerful shudders coursing through her.

"I need you my way Augusta." He said hoarsely.

"No more!" she moaned out.

"Yes. I need to feel you only the way I can." He said in a fevered way.

He laid her back gently and she immediately arched when he phased out. She withered and arched on his bed as he took her mentally. The mental rapture could surpass the physical and truly was more powerful then the physical but to experience both was unreal. He was pushing her he knew but she felt so good. He could sense the life within her and she screamed loudly as she fell in oblivion. He was beside her panting and lovingly touching her skin a moment later.

"So sweet and tender." He murmured.

He had no idea that his sister had watched the whole thing and horrendous jealousy ripped through her. Not only was the uppyr trash pregnant but the fool was falling in love with her. She crossed her arms and stole into the darkness. Her brother was a fool but then all the males were fools for corporeal flesh. She sneered and wandered into her apartments. She had always hated Raganos's females and it disgusted her that he took them at all. She would end the uppyr and steal the baby. She did not need to kill Raganos; all she had to do was what she had done many times; the man slept deeply and she took all she wanted. Hatred for Augusta Orlovich tore through her and she would wait the uppyr female out and kill her slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow was sitting Indian style in the air over Karakura Town. He was brooding badly and his thoughts always returned to the onna that he had to now admit he was madly in love with. His need for her had increased and he had lied to Aizen saying that he was tracking a couple of the Shouten in the mortal world. He could feel her near and he had taken to grabbing her away and stealing moments of incredible passion. Each time was getting harder and harder to leave and his hatred for the orange haired shinigami drove him on. He growled low in his throat and he used his sonido and he was suddenly in front of her. She was walking a carriage with the twins and he looked down at the girls fondly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Came to see you sweetheart." He said sarcastically.

"I have the girls!" Asuna hissed softly.

He smirked and plucked up Chiyo. He made silly faces at her and she sighed.

"Baka." She growled.

"Listen to your haha! She's a mean bitch. Well I shall whip her soundly so she'll be nicer." He said smirking.

"Grimmjow!" she snapped.

"What?" he asked with a snide smirk.

"Put Chiyo down." She sighed.

He laid the red haired cub down and noticed how beautiful she was becoming. He looked over at Masaki and he gently picked her up. She was dainty in comparison to her sister and so very feminine.

"Please go! I have no wish for Ichigo to see you!" Asuna said looking around.

Grimmjow scowled and jealously ate at him. He was suddenly gone and she sighed in relief. He was becoming more and more demanding as time wore on. Their lovemaking was becoming more intense and she was nervous of his volatile temper.

"Hey sensei?" she heard from behind her.

Asuna turned and there was Ichigo in his school uniform. His smile was bright which was in deep contrast to his normal frown. He came over to the girls and picked up Masaki first and nuzzled her neck. His daughter giggled happily and Chiyo demanded his attention as well. Ming Li had his daughter twice a week and she was an easy going girl. He adored his daughter but he was still very powerful and influential in the youkai world and remained very busy. Ichigo chuckled and he held a twin in each arm. He leaned forward and she met his lips with her own. His mouth was soft and yielding and she grew antsy. She sighed into the kiss and finally pulled back.

"You look stunning." He said softly.

"Thank you Ichigo." She said smiling.

"Dad wants to see the girls and Hinata I know is there already. So come on." He said as he walked down the street.

His close friends knew he was a father but nobody else did and they kept it that way. They made it to Kurosaki Clinic and Isshin was there ready to pound on his son. Hinata was in a chair at the table eating and the girls squealed when they saw him. Ichigo put them down and they crawled over to their brother. Ichigo jerked his head for upstairs and his mate followed him. He had every intention of talking about rumors he had heard from Kisuke but as soon as the door was closed she had him up against it.

"Hey what's up?" he asked surprised.

"You smell so good." She said nuzzling his neck.

"I didn't have Phys Ed today so I prolly don't stink." He laughed softly.

"Kamis Ichigo." She groaned softly.

He felt her tongue along his neck and his soft brown eyes closed against the pleasure.

"Mister Hat and Clogs said that Old Man Yama has sent Squad Two after you." He said through his rising lust.

"Hai. So?" she asked as her hands pulled his shirt from his pants.

"They can be assassins Asuna." He said as she bared his chest.

"I am not afraid of the shinigami. I am afraid this one will not give me his lips again." She said laughing.

"Asuna! I'm serious! Oh my fucking god! What are you doing?" he groaned against her neck as she explored him with her hands.

"Touching you. You smell raw and untamed right now." She said in a husky voice.

She pressed her body flush against him as her hands still worked him. He was grunting and sighing as she was making him wanton.

"Fuck! Oh shit!" he cursed as he tried to calm himself down.

"Ichigo please not now." She purred in his ear.

"Asuna! Oh Kamis. I'm coming." He groaned out as she slid down his body.

She slowly licked him clean of his release and he watched her with a slap happy grin on his face. She was pleased as well and he watched her with lazy eyes.

"Kamis, I wish you'd marry me already." He said jokingly.

She spied him and smiled up at him. He raised a brow and almost laughed at the scene. His pants were around his ankles and she was grinning.

"That was the most interesting proposal I have had." She said smirking.

"Man oh man. I love your mouth." He teased.

She stood and he was getting aroused all over again. Asuna stood and made sure to kiss him deeply. He groaned softly and his worries were lifted for a moment. They ended up on his bed and his mind would not stop churning over his worries. She was asleep and he looked down at the woman he was so incredibly in love with. He slipped on a tee shirt and shorts and went downstairs. His dad had left a note and he smiled. He was happy that his dad was being so cool about his unusual relationship. He looked up and he felt spiritual pressure that he knew. He pulled his badge out of his pocket and he was suddenly in shinigami form. He raced out of his house and shunpoed to the spot where he saw the blue haired Arrancar hovering with a hate filled face.

"About time I kill you shinigami!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Fuck you Grimmshit! You couldn't beat me if you were ten times bigger and a lot less ugly!" Ichigo taunted.

The Arrancar came at Ichigo with fists flying and a kick that threw him backwards for a long way.

"I've got no freaking clue what the bitch sees in you! You're a pansy and completely worthless as a fighter. Come at me shinigami!" Grimmjow yelled.

Ichigo had to catch his breath and he stared at Grimmjow with utter hatred. He knew the Arrancar had touched her while she had been in Los Noches. He hated the bastard so much it clawed at his stomach. He pulled Zengetsu and yelled "bankai". He pulled out all the stops and he made his hollow mask appear. He began going at Grimmjow with everything he had and the Arrancar too was giving his all. He knew this was personal and they both had strong feelings for the inu princess.

"You know she has my kids dumbass! What the hell would she see in you except as an amusing fuck?" Ichigo asked from his hollow mask.

"What does she see in your scrawny ass?" Grimmjow asked in anger.

The Arrancar let loose his cero and he followed it up by a punch to the face that shattered Ichigo's hollow mask and broke his nose. Blood erupted from Ichigo's nose and his face was covered in blood. He let loose a growl and he jumped at Grimmjow. They ended up plummeting to the ground where they were still beating on each other. The Sixth Espada had hands around Ichigo's throat and was choking him.

"I was there when Chiyo was born! You are nothing but a fucking brat yourself!" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo roared in fury and began punching Grimmjow with a fury born of unadulterated hatred and jealousy. They were both bleeding and panting trying to catch their breath. Ichigo grabbed Zengetsu and shoved the tip through Grimmjow's hollow hole. The Arrancar was bleeding from so many wounds but he managed to punch Kurosaki and laid the kid out. He stumbled back himself and fell flat on his back. He was breathing hard and his vision swam. Asuna was suddenly there and she saw both of them bloodied. Ichigo was passed out and she went to Grimmjow.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as she assessed his wounds.

"Sick of that fucking brat touching you!" he snarled.

"Shut up! He is Chiyo and Hinata's sire! How could you be so stupid?" she asked in fury.

"I love you bitch! I hate that shinigami and Kamis damn it I won't watch him touch you anymore!" he said struggling to sit up.

"That is not your decision Grimmjow! Damn it you idiot! Your hole is torn asunder. You Kamis damn fool!" she said cutting her wrist and bleeding on the wound.

Grimmjow hissed as she tried to close his wounds and she grabbed his wrist and sank her fangs in. He groaned in bliss as she continued to squeeze her blood onto the injuries. She suddenly released his wrist and she stood up.

"Stay there and do not move or I will make you regret being male!" she snapped.

He snorted and laid his head back and when he looked up, she was gone. He was furious that she had taken the shinigami brat and he tried to move.

"Kami damn bitch!" he yelled.

Asuna had taken Ichigo to Yamasaki General and Nanami came forward. Her face held concern as she began to assess his damage. Ichigo came to and his head rolled over to see her.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because! Is my body okay?" he asked groaning.

"Your body is fine. You have to be smart Ichigo! Fighting an Arrancar is not smart!" she growled.

"You fucked him before and now he thinks he has a right to you!" Ichigo growled.

Understanding dawned on her features and she began growling terribly.

"Do not ever fight over me as if I am a piece of meat again!" she snapped.

"I'll fight who I want when I want sensei! I love you and if that means I've got to pound Grimmshit into the ground then so be it." Ichigo snarled.

"Be an ass Ichigo! Get him well so I can kick his back side!" Asuna snapped.

Ichigo just scowled and she ported away. She appeared next to Grimmjow and she blanched. He had been injured pretty badly by Ichigo and she looked horrified.

"Grimmjow." She whispered.

"Yeah, he messed me up pretty good." He tried to laugh but failed.

She knelt by him and ported out to an apartment she had in Kyoto. He was on her bed and she slowly undressed him and felt his head.

"Maybe you'd better letter let me croak so you can be there for boy toy!" he growled.

"Will you shut up for once? I swear you are as arrogant as they come and I suspect as lowly born as any commoner." She said snapping in anger.

"You know what? Why don't you take your pity and shove it! I don't need anyone!" he snarled at her.

"Stop it Grimmjow!" She hissed.

"Why?" he said narrowing his beautiful blue eyes.

She snarled at him and came near him. He grabbed her and pulled her down beside him. His lean but powerful body rippled against hers and she gasped.

"Not right now! Grimmjow, you have been hurt badly!" she said as he rubbed his body against her like the feline he was.

"I don't give a shit." He said as he ripped open her silk yukata.

The Arrancar was tired of imagining her with her other mates and with the damn orange haired freak of a shinigami. His sinuous muscle was stretched taught over tight and rippling muscle.

"Every time I've had to leave you or you leave me; it gets harder and harder. I feel such intense rage every time I think about that young punk even touching you!" he said dangerously.

"Not right now Grimmjow! Your hollow hole is not looking good and you lost much blood." She said trying to hold back his compact form.

"Onna you are so damn used to ordering others around. I know you!" he growled loudly.

"Of course you know me Grimmjow; you have bedded me many times." She snorted.

"I used to watch you. You were young and reckless." He snarled in her face.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"You had a snotty ass cousin." He growled loudly.

Her eyes widened and her face showed all her shock. Her mind was going over all the felines she knew and she only came up with the Byakko, Bengal, Amur, and Yamaneko. Her eyes widened further and she gasped loudly.

"Daichi?" she asked shocked.

"Who?" Grimmjow asked looking down at her.

"The Southern Kingdom was wiped out in the nineteenth century. The whole royal family of the Yamaneko was destroyed. If not Daichi then Hiroshi?" she asked with her chest heaving.

Grimmjow shook his head and disregarded her words. He only remembered a younger her. He did not care where he knew her from and he growled to get her attention.

"I don't give a fuck who I was. I just know that damn brat has no right to you anymore!" he said baring fangs.

"Grimmjow, you are frightening me." She said in a low tone.

"I will grind his bones slowly and pick my teeth with them! Do you understand?" he said as his chest heaved.

She looked closely at him and she was trying to remember. He was not Daichi or Hiroshi but he had to have been apart of the Southern Kingdom.

"OH KAMIS." She screamed as he shoved into her hard.

"You're mine. You hear me?" he snarled in her ear.

She could not breathe as he took her roughly and without pause. His noises were more then animal like and she was going to come hard. She was screaming for him already and she felt his short fangs at her throat.

"Grimmjow no. Grimmjow please no." she moaned out loudly.

"Don't tell me no!" he raged and his teeth were around her throat and snapped his fangs around her juncture.

Her yoki slammed into him and he roared out loudly. Her blood spilt from his lips and she had wrapped her legs around him tightly. They both were trying in vain to catch their breath but he fell against her. She had unfettered access to his mind as he was snoring loudly after he had collapsed. She saw images through his mind and they were chaotic. She had not known him but he had seen her many times. She was seeing herself in his mind as a very young onna. He had been born of a Yamaneko and a foreign feline. She still could not place him and his memories were far from complete. He was snoring loudly and she slipped away. She was bruised a little and she ported to Juria. She saw her Tengu lying in a bed resting and she sat up suddenly.

"I know it is a bad time but I have to go back. I cannot remember but I think I am sure I know where Grimmjow is from." She said softly.

"The Arrancar?" Juria asked surprised.

"Hai. Please send me back." Asuna implored her.

"Okay my darling but you must hurry." She said as she threw a stone against the wall.

"Thank you!" she said softly as she stepped through.

Juria watched and wondered where the Arrancar fit in. She sighed and lay back down. Yasu had been here and it had been rather wonderful. She flopped back down and went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in the far south and she was tracking the royal family. She felt certain she would find Grimmjow. She saw Daichi and Hiroshi hunting and she actually saw many soldiers around the two Yamaneko princes. She kept her presence masked totally and she waited. She shadowed them and finally got tired of their inane prattle. She slipped away to the Southern Palace and landed gracefully from a tower. She walked along the shadows and kept her senses heightened. She heard a commotion and she moved carefully. What she saw made her skin crawl and she extended her hand. Konkisaiga appeared and she jumped over a group of Yamaneko soldiers and took on two black headed sea serpent youkai. She released a wave through her fang and one was melted away. The other moved quickly and actually struck her in the leg. She winced but twirled her fang in circles they began clashing blades.

"What isss an inu doing in neeeko territory?" the snaked hissed out.

"None of your business vermin!" She snapped.

This particular serpent was very good with a blade and began circling her. She heard the Yamaneko yowling out and she cursed under her breath.

"Stupid canine! You fall prey to my poison soon enough!" he hissed.

"You are an idiot vermin. I am a silver inu and your poison has no effect on me." She laughed.

"Huh?" the snake said.

"Saikoro!" she yelled as she released the supaida nami from her extended hand.

The snake was slammed against a rock and he slowly designated. The poison was a neurotoxin and she was fairly immune but she did fall to her knees.

"Inu! Inu!" she heard from above her.

"Hai?" she asked getting drowsy.

"We have called on our healer. Why did you save us and why are you here?" she heard a young male say.

"I have to know. I have to find him." She said as she promptly fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up in a very plush futon and she rolled to her side. She saw Daichi sitting there staring at her with his orange colored eyes and his arms crossed.

"Well Lady Asuna. I have not seen you in a long time. Why are you here?" he asked with his glorious voice.

"I was passing through to visit Akemi. Your soldiers were in trouble." She said softly.

"You lie." He said raising a brow.

"How do you know I lie?" she demanded.

"Your fang receded into your yoki. You carry a fang called Kumosaiga and I know not that blade. Where are you from Lady Asuna?" he asked.

"Damnit Daichi keep your observant nose out of my business okay? I only meant to pass through." She said struggling to sit up.

"You saved two very good friends of mine and I thank you." He said standing.

"Daichi, may I ask a question?" she asked him.

"Hai." He nodded.

"I am actually looking for a half Yamaneko and half foreign neko. Do you know of whom I speak?" she asked.

"We have a few of those Lady Asuna." He said confused.

"I have to find him!" she growled.

"You do not know his name?" Daichi asked.

"I know a name." she sighed.

"What is it?" Daichi said annoyed.

"Grimmjow." She said softly.

He shook his head and she sighed. She looked again and scowled.

"He may be half panther." She murmured.

"Jagaharu?" he asked surprised.

"Open your mind to me?" she asked in a desperate tone.

"Sure." He said opening his mind.

What she saw stole her breath and her chest heaved. He was beautiful beyond all reckoning and he had similar markings around his eyes as he did in his Arrancar form. His hair was longer but just as wild. His hair was dark golden and his eyes were the same intense blue. His markings were swirling with reddish orange and black spots. She managed to stand and she came closer.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"How do you know him? He is an elite warrior of my father's personal guard." He said.

"Where is he Daichi?" she demanded.

"In the country with my father." He said confused.

She saw the location and she ported away. She began running and she felt his yoki. Asuna was in complete awe seeing him in person. He turned and his face registered surprise.

"You are Jagaharu?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" he demanded.

"I am Asuna." She murmured.

"Do I know you?" he asked nearing her.

"Not personally no. I have heard of you." She said smoothly.

"Why'd an inu give a shit about a neko." He asked raising a brow.

"I cannot explain." She said reaching a hand out and touching his cheek.

He stared at her as if she was crazy and he was just as wild and his yoki crackled below the surface. His haori was haphazardly tied and his muscles were defined and she had to gulp back her wanton desires.

"You want me!!" he said suddenly.

"Good nose." She murmured.

"Are you the Western Princess?" he asked circling her.

"Hai." She stated in a hoarser tone.

"For a dog your pretty." He said staring at her cockily.

"Does the name Grimmjow mean anything to you?" she asked under her breath.

"How'd you know that name?" he demanded as his blue eyes flashed.

"You know that name?" she asked.

"Hell yeah I know that name. I am Grimmjow Jagaharu." He said gnashing his fangs.

She bowed to him and she looked up to meet his feline eyes. She grew reckless and she stood straight. She neared him until their noses touched and his eyes widened.

"You have seen me before." She stated plainly.

"Yeah. I saw you in the West when we fought the bat bastards." He murmured.

"Grimmjow." She whispered against his lips.

"Why do I get the feeling I know you?" he asked.

"Maybe you do." She whispered again.

She melded their lips and he was totally shocked. He was not one to turn down a pretty onna and his hands were in her hair suddenly. She was not holding back and he was pushed against the wall of the country house of the Southern Lord. He began a low strumming in his chest as she worked his mouth. He was having a hard time thinking and her claws were shredding his haori. He finally managed to rip his mouth away and he stared at her.

"Fuck!" he hissed as she began pulling down his hakama.

"Same mouth." She mumbled.

"What?" he asked in a daze.

His eyes widened and he then shut them as all manner of exquisite torture took place. She was a telepathic being and telekinetic and she was taking advantage. He groaned out as she slid down his body and she began nipping at his stomach.

"Why're you doing this?" he asked.

"I know you." She said smirking.

"Huh?" he asked and he snarled out as she took him into her mouth.

His hands ended up on her head and his claws lightly scratching her scalp. He could not stop the moaning that came from his mouth or the purring from his chest. She was bringing him so quickly to the edge that he was becoming desperate. He was pretty wild and he was a great fighter but even this was beyond him. She suddenly stopped and he snarled as she suddenly stood up.

"Do not think. I want you neko." She said bluntly.

He suddenly crushed their bodies together and he lifted her against the wall. He prayed to every Kami that his lord did not need him. Jagaharu was straining as he lifted her expensive silk yukata around her hips and they became one. He had to breathe deeply because his lungs began burning as he suddenly began moving in her. Her claws tore at his back and he hissed in her ear as this strange and wild encounter became more erotic. His own claws dug a little into her perfect skin and he noticed a new mark on her juncture.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Scent it." She moaned.

He did as she commanded and he groaned. His mark adorned this onna and he lost himself in her heat and glory. She cried out and moaned harder for him as his thrusts were harsh and urgent. He was more then desperate to complete and he stroked harder. She shattered but still held him back mentally. He was snarling he saw a blinding white and a roar in his ears as he violently released. He had to snarl out as he poured himself into her. His legs suddenly gave out and they slipped to the ground. His chest was heaving incredibly and she looked at peace.

"How do you have my mark?" he demanded.

"Does not matter. You are the same. There is no difference." She muttered.

"When? You ain't from here." He said pushing himself up.

"No, I am not from here. Grimmjow?" she asked softly.

"Hai?" he asked dumbly.

"Do not forget me." She said as she straightened her clothing.

"What?" he asked as she stood slowly.

"Hai. Do not forget me." She said as she ported away.

She was behind a tree as she watched him rake a hand through his wild hair. She had confounded her poor boy and she ported away. Asuna ported away to Juria and to her reality.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was sleeping hard and she watched him. She had found him and she had no regrets. He was gone from the Kyoto apartment and she had sighed. She took Ichigo's hand and he finally woke up. His brown eyes searched her face and he realized he was in his body. He smiled a little and she smiled in return. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mmm that's good." He said closing his eyes.

"Please do not fight the Arrancar unless you have to and most certainly not over me okay?" she asked gently.

"Asuna! Please don't ask me to be a coward." He said growling.

"Fine." She said in anger.

"Asuna damnit!" he snapped.

"I will be at the beach house with the children. You will be released in the morning and I will be here for you." She said as she suddenly ported away.

She walked into her home and she noticed the aura right away. She was thrown against the couch and Grimmjow stood over her and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know but it isn't the same." He said dangerously.

"You are loosing your damn head Arrancar." She growled.

He was in a dangerous mood and he still could only remember her face. He had no other recollections except he knew she had been with him. He fell upon her and pressed his forehead to hers hard and his breathing was hard.

"You're all I want. Do you understand? You're all I can think of." He said almost harshly.

"It does not matter Grimmjow. Whilst you serve the shinigami Aizen then there shall be nothing but clandestine meetings between us." She said meeting his eyes.

Anger boiled over and he pressed her back in the softness of her couch. Her face was blank and he nipped her lips roughly.

"Grimmjow!" she snapped.

"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore. I don't want to hear more of your damn excuses. You're a heartless inu who tears apart any and all." He said pinning her down.

"If you feel as such then perhaps you need to fight?" she asked in anger.

He suddenly stood and pulled his zanpakuto and ran his hand along the blade. He muttered "grind Pantera" and his appearance changed. He was angry and he was hurting she realized. She jumped off of the couch and stood in front of him. He was wildly beautiful and dangerous looking at the moment. His tail was thrashing about and she met his eyes.

"What is it you want Grimmjow?" she asked.

"I'll kill you before that shinigami touches you!" he snarled out.

"Oh? You will kill me?" she asked raising a brow.

"Hai. You're a fucking tease and an evil bitch!" he growled out.

"You came after me Grimmjow! You are the one to blame and not me. I gave into your insanity." She said cruelly.

"You want it this way?" he said growling louder.

"I suppose if you make demands then hai it has to be this way. You will not come into my home and make any demands of me!" she snarled.

He rushed her and she was thrown through the bay window. She landed on the sand with a dampened thud and her breath was knocked out of her. She was rolled to her back and he had come next to her. Their lips collided violently as blood spilt from their lip lock. He made short work of her simple hakama and silk tee shirt. Their bodies collided as violently and their bodies were joined as brutally. It was an act of dominance and desperation that culminated in great passion. Grimmjow held onto her as she slept. They had torn each other up as they had made incredible love. He was still in his true form and his violence of emotion was threatening to overwhelm him. Her silver hair spilled all around her and he could remember seeing her before. He did not question his memories. He had flashes of things even before he had become an Arrancar. He remembered many things but it did not matter. He could not sleep and just held onto her. He had a feeling that Ichigo and he were going to end up killing each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up and she was in her bed. She was still naked but much bruised up. She looked over and there was no sign of her Arrancar. She sighed and sat up slowly and her window was still smashed in. Ichigo would have to return to his father's house and she felt bad. She stood slowly and her world went upside down. She fell to her knees and began coughing hard and fighting back bile. She heard knocking and she grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around herself. She was fighting back the horrid nausea and she waved her door open. Isshin Kurosaki stood there with her children and his son behind him. Ichigo's eyes widened and he stormed in.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"I battled a Shouten. I was thrown out of the window. I am so sorry I was not there to get you." She said shaking her head.

"Good Kamis! You are bloody and bruised sensei! Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"I do not think so. I am sick." She said sitting down.

"Here son take your kids." Isshin commanded.

Ichigo took Hinata and Masaki and Isshin came over to Asuna. Here face was pale white and her father in law stayed very professional as he checked her out.

"Lady Asuna? Did you tangle with a neko as well?" he asked.

"Hai. I tackled with Grimmjow for attacking Ichigo." She answered honestly.

"You tell me not to but your gonna?" Ichigo asked in anger.

"You are mine! What he touches and bruises will be taken out in his flesh! I am a youkai and it is what we do Ichigo!" She snarled.

"You have a fever my lady. I can check you in at Karakura General or you can go to Yamasaki General." Isshin stated.

"I will go to the closest hospital. I am exhausted." She said closing her eyes.

"Can I call one of your pups to watch ours?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Okay. I will meet you at the hospital. Dad, can you take her?" he asked.

"Hai son." Isshin Kurosaki nodded.

Ichigo left the room and Isshin stared at the woman who loved his son. He sighed and he knew the signs of a youkai pregnancy.

"You and Ichigo need to slow down my lady." He said softly.

"Do not tell him yet. I will tell him." She said leveling him a stare.

"Hai but you are not even supposed to be having more kids! Your kumo told me." Isshin stated.

"I will be fine!" she snapped as she struggled to stand.

"Sure as soon as you pass out." Isshin snorted.

She growled and did exactly as he predicted. When she came to she was staring up into the eyes of a beautiful ningen with steel grey hair and beautiful brown eyes. He wore glasses and appeared very serious.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are at Karakura General Hospital and you passed out. Doctor Kurosaki Isshin is a friend of mine." He said in a rich voice.

"I wish for my daughter to care for me." She said flatly.

"Doctor Yamasaki Nanami is your daughter correct?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"She just arrived." He said stepping aside.

Nanami walked in and sighed as she took in her mother's form. She sat on the bed and felt her face and looked her over.

"Domo Arigatou Doctor Ishida." Nanami mumbled.

"Ryuken." He said softly.

"Hai. Thank you Ryuken." Nanami stated looking back.

The ningen doctor nodded and Nanami went back to checking her mother. She observed many claw wounds and glass in her arms and back.

"Haha, what have you been doing?" she asked horrified.

"Fighting the Arrancar." She said tight lipped.

"You have an infection from a neko's claws and I have only ever seen that with the Yamaneko. You are also quite pregnant." She said shaking her head.

"Nanami, I understand you worry with a doctor's mind but care with a daughter's heart and stop!" Asuna snapped.

"Hai haha." She sighed.

"That ningen is in love with you." Asuna said staring at the door.

"He is a good friend haha and no more. I have no time for a real relationship." She said beginning to clean her wounds.

"Nanami, play your chichi and not me. I am not stupid my girl." Asuna said flatly.

"Okay! Damn haha! Stay out of my head okay?" Nanami growled.

Asuna had a knowing look and she watched as her daughter went to a supply cabinet and pulled out a portable ultrasound. She pressed it over bare belly and she watched the small screen. Her brow furrowed and she looked at her mother with her obsidian eyes.

"Haha? What have you been doing?" she asked floored.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"I treat enough youkai to recognize a hybrid! This pup is inu and neko haha!" she said in a soft voice.

"It cannot be!" she said shocked.

"Well I am telling you that is what I am seeing." Nanami stated.

"Oh Kamis! Great! Just Great!" she growled.

"This is not a tiger. This is a Yamaneko! I thought they were pretty well wiped out." She said confused.

"I will explain later. I need you to keep this quiet." She said bluntly.

"Chichi will demand I tell him and you wish me not tell him?" she asked shocked.

"Hai! I need to deal with this." She said closing her eyes.

"Haha, who sired this kit?" she demanded.

"Nanami" she growled again.

"If I am going to lie for you then at least tell me the truth!" her daughter said bristling.

"Grimmjow." She said sighing.

"He is Arrancar! How can he reproduce?" she asked.

"I found him in the past." She said honestly.

"Oh my Kamis! Does he know?" Nanami asked.

"No. I am not telling him either. It was a Yamaneko and foreign neko mix. Whatever his end was it must have been bad and very violent to turn him into a hollow." Asuna surmised.

"How are you going to hide the parentage?" she asked.

"Li is a redhead and blue eyed. Not difficult and I beg for your discretion." Asuna said flatly.

Nanami sighed and nodded her head. She left the room to get her mother some medicines and she felt Ryuken's eyes on her. She turned and smiled at him softly and he stepped closer.

"Will she be alright?" he asked.

"Hai. She is still a warrior and fights in the supe world all the time. Thank you Ryuken for admitting her." Nanami said softly.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.

She nodded and followed him to his spacious and huge office. He was always a gentleman but when she was slammed up against the door, her knees damn near gave out. Her eyes had widened and then closed as he possessed her. They had only kissed passionately once and that was when she had interviewed for a position at the hospital. She could not breathe and began mewling in response to his aggressiveness. He finally released her mouth and met her eyes.

"You have been a difficult onna to reach." He said roughly.

"There have been family issues." She said in a hoarse tone.

"Nanami." He whispered as his lips brushed hers.

"Ryuken, I still need to give my mother her meds." She said breathlessly.

"Will you return?" he asked huskily.

"Hai." She said gulping.

He released her and she slipped out to give her mother medicines and she returned ten minutes later. His eyes watched her and she felt like prey. She wore a plain white button shirt and jeans and his fingers went to her buttons. He deftly undid them and she watched rapt as he bared her lace covered breasts. He lowered his head and she gasped as he began nibbling and suckling her through the lace. Her lips puckered and she was thrown into new and erotic sensations. He looked up from his pleasure seeking and met her eyes.

"Onna, tell me to stop." He whispered roughly.

"Must stop." She whined out.

"You do not sound very convinced." He mumbled.

"We are professionals." She said in a whisper.

"Tired of chasing you my little nymph. You stay busier then I do. I am so tired of waiting for you to realize what I should have told you more then a decade ago." He purred in her ear.

She shut her eyes against the exquisite sensations and she just did not care. His desk was immaculate as was Ishida Ryuken. He laid her back against the expensive wood and her eyes widened. She lost all thought as he slowly dragged fingertips across her skin. He knew her heritage and he would exploit it. She was wild with need after he finally decided to stop the torture. His lips and fingers had expertly touched, caressed, suckled, and explored every inch of her skin. He hissed when his fingers slipped between her folds and he had to steady himself. She was so ready that his mind was completely devoid of any sense. She was gasping and begging him and he joined with the onna he had been in love with for a long while. She arched and cried out for him as they made love. Nanami was on overload and she automatically knew her body and knew her responses. Her orgasm would overtake them both and she was so hoarse as he brought her to incredible rapture. Her eyes had gone completely red and he had to silence her scream as she flooded the ningen doctor. She was shaking hard in the aftermath and they both seemed in complete bliss. She looked in horror at the gouge marks in his back and she closed her eyes.

"Gomenasai Ryuken. I tried to control myself." She murmured.

"I did not want you to have to control yourself. You are a youkai and I know this." He said softly as he leaned over her.

It hit her that she had just had sex with him on his desk and she laughed softly. They lay there naked and satisfied, their bodies were intertwined.

"Mmmm, I have a board meeting soon." He groaned.

"I see. You stopped long enough for some sex and back to work." She teased.

"Hai. Best I have ever had." He laughed lightly.

"Ryuken, why did you not say anything?" she asked.

"Because I could see the way you looked at Tomoharu." He said slipping from the desk.

"Why do you men do that? Why do you assume anything with women?" she asked annoyed.

"Are you involved?" he asked.

"Not really." She said bluntly.

"I am in love with you Nanami. I have been in love with almost since the second I saw you. Now will you do me the honor of allowing me to court you properly?" he asked.

"Proper courting involves no sex Ryuken." She said smirking.

"Okay then, improper courting." He snorted softly.

"Sure. I want lots and lots of improper courting." She said lewdly.

"I will cancel the board meeting." He said suddenly.

Nanami was enveloped in his arms and she gloried in the feel of him against her. Thoughts of her shinigami lover entered her mind but they were not exclusive. They had discussed it after much thought and decided to just leave things informal. He made love to her again slowly and she was on fire again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raganos had sent him to watch the dog daemon and he was bored silly. It seemed the dog stayed buried in his study and he had not seen the beautiful inu princess. He stayed in his true form and he noticed shinigami all over the place. He was curious as to what the demi kami would be doing around here and he just watched. He recognized the look that his older brother gave the uppyr female and the dog had become his most hated enemy. He sighed and his interest was piqued when he saw the woman he lusted after show up. She looked sick and they did not sit well with him. He phased into her plane and she jumped from surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I am keeping an eye on your father if truth be told." He said honestly.

"You are weird." She said suddenly.

"Why? I prefer a direct approach. Besides, I have hopes of touching your delicious skin again." He said smirking widely.

"I have issues wraith so not right now." She snapped.

"What too many men?" he asked with a sly smile.

"If truth be told then hai. Now leave us alone." She said growling.

"You have about thirty shinigami surrounding this place. I was thinking of having a bit of sport, care to join me?" he asked good naturedly.

"Teru needs to learn to heed my warnings." She said in a nasty tone.

"Awe well most Kami are full of themselves anyway." Hanaj stated.

"Fine then assist me." She said as she extended her hand.

Her fang appeared and she hated that she would have to kill innocents to make a point but it had to be done. She suddenly ported to the hills surrounding the palace and Hanaj appeared beside her. She recognized those of the punishing squad and the two beings fought the shinigami for well over two hours. When it was done; she was covered in blood and bodies littered the ground. Hanaj too was covered in blood and he stared at the inu/uppyr hybrid woman. Her eyes were red and she stared at him as well.

"You have a bloodlust." He said softly.

"Hai." She admitted in her gravelly beast's voice.

"Feed from me." He said as he neared her.

"I could hurt you." She snapped.

"No Lady Asuna, you would not hurt me." He said as he turned his jaw to the side.

She neared him and sank her fangs in immediately. He was caught up in the incredible euphoria as she fed from him. He fought the urge to phase within her and he was also caught up in her incredible powers. He knew what would happen and they sank to their knees.

"Please! Just once!" he groaned and he heard her growl at his throat.

She pulled back and met his eyes that threatened to change to white. He was in a terrible state and she managed to step back.

"Earn it. Good day Lord Hanaj." She said porting away.

Hanaj was wretched and in a terrible mood. He went back to his watching and he cursed every word he could think of from his native language to Japanese. He was also irritated that she involved herself with Arrancar and shinigami alike. He ended phasing back to Hueco Mundo and he found the palace under attack. He was shocked to see Arrancar killing wraiths left and right. Fury ate at him and went to the wall that held their weapons. He pulled his sword and he saw the blue haired Arrancar and he was a vicious brute. Hanaj ended up clashing blades with him and Grimmjow stared at him with hatred. The two males circled each other and Grimmjow suddenly laughed crazily.

"You are an insane bastard you stupid hollow!" Hanaj hissed.

"Yeah say that after I kick your ass." Grimmjow laughed more.

They began tearing at each with fist and claw and rivers of blood began to pour off of the wraith prince. He was shocked as hell as he fell to his knees and he saw the foot of the Arrancar come down and he shouted in tremendous pain.

"Well I at least have knowledge that you do not. Stupid soulless bastard." Hanaj laughed.

"What the hell you going on about freak?" Grimmjow sneered.

"She will deny you the very thing you want the most. You lost her Arrancar. You lost everything." Hanaj sneered in return.

Before he could react the Shouten rolled and phased out. Grimmjow was not the most intellectual person on the planet but he was far from stupid. The wraith knew something big and he was itching to kill the puny bastard.

"Our job is done number Six." Ulquiorra said in disdain.

"Go fuck yourself Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said in hatred.

"I have no need to. I suggest you begin moving or I will have to inform Lord Aizen of your recent activities." The Fourth Espada threatened.

Grimmjow looked disgusted but the Fourth prick had him dead to rights. With all the danger and enemies; Aizen had been volatile as of late. The Sixth Espada had to sit back and plan. He had to get revenge on the white faced fucker and he most assuredly had to find out what the hell the wraith had been saying.


	30. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: I am so sorry this took so long to get out! Thank you all who have read and are still reading. I am out of the hospital! YEAH….please enjoy….also please tell me what you think.

Between Duty and Honor

Asuna's chest heaved as she stood amongst yet more shinigami bodies. She was so incredibly tired and she had to vomit up the bile. Teru had been unable to sustain any force against her and she was going to force him to face her personally. She walked slowly away from the blood bath she had inflicted and found a tree that she proceeded to vomit behind. She was in the West and she walked slowly towards a small stream. She felt familiar hands on her and she was turned around by Yuudai. She stared up into his grey eyes and they held concern.

"Chuusin? What is wrong?" he asked gently as he held her face gently.

"I am sick." She said softly.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I tangled with a Yamaneko in the past. I did not know their claws carried a toxin." She said closing her eyes as he held her close.

"I could have told you that! Damnit Chuusin, you are clammy." He said in concern.

"Yuudai, please calm yourself. I have not seen the boys in two days; how are they behaving?" she asked.

"They are tearing up the castle and I am loving every minute of it." Yuudai admitted.

"Always so different from Yuuta." She said smiling.

"Hai." He laughed.

"Well I think I shall go home to my beach house. Tell the boys to port to me this evening." She commanded.

"You are their haha." Yuudai smiled.

He lifted her face towards his and kissed her softly but she surprised him by kissing him harder and with more passion. She ended up burying her nose into his juncture and snapped her fangs around the tender flesh.

"You are mine always." She whispered fiercely into his ear,

"Hai." He said in a hoarse groan.

"I must lie down. I will see you soon Karuson." She said bowing and porting out.

Yuudai stood there and he knew her. She was protecting someone but she was unwilling to let him go. He smirked and began humming. He had been shaken when Tekeshi had been revived but she had just openly and lustfully remarked him. All was right in his world and he went to find his sons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Self loathing consumed her as she wandered the wraith castle. Raganos was now viewing Aizen as a threat and he intended an all out assault on Los Noches. The Shouten King was beautiful and crafty to say the least. He was kept busy by battle preparations and she took advantage. He would somehow keep her bound through their bond and it infuriated her to no end. His mental abilities rivaled hers and she was not aware she was being watched.

Raganos watched the female that he was loosing his heart to try and scheme to get away from him. He could feel her plans deep in his bones and it angered him. She would still not accept the way things were and he was getting sick of it. He was reaching a point that he hated the dog daemon lord with a passion. He felt her desperation to be with the silver dog and he suddenly snarled. She turned and stared at him and his chest was heaving.

"You have been here long enough to accept my will." He stated flatly.

"I do not want your will. I want my lawful mate." She snapped.

"I AM YOUR LAWFUL MATE!" he said in a horrendously angry tone.

"No, you took me. Now I carry this evil within my womb." She snarled at him.

"My seed is evil? What do you think your wondrous Vlad Tepest is? He has as many Shouten deaths to account for the same as I do uppyr! He moved into MY territory woman! He and his minions murdered MY people. My son was a young man and faced that bastard Jarek. He was pulled into the other plane; he was drawn and quartered and his blood drank from his intestines! Now you tell me who is EVIL?" he said stalking closer.

"Jarek would not have done that!" she said backing away.

"He did it! Hanaj was there and tried to save his nephew. My fool brother was made to watch and his life threatened. You think I take from your body unjustly? Go to Hanaj and look inside of his mind Augusta and see what your former betrothed did!" he snarled in a horrid tone.

Augusta could see from his face and feel his feelings. He had loved his son and his death had affected him badly. He had become far colder and more hateful in all of his decisions. His nature was cold anyway but the death of his only child had driven him over the edge. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. She lifted her hands and held his face as he was in a blood rage. His black eyes met hers and their lips collided. He wanted her badly now and he wanted her devotion like she was devoted to the dog daemon. He ended up dragging her silks off and he fed from her like a starved animal. She was in pure bliss and her eyes reddened when she saw him drag claws across his chest. He guided her lips to the wounds and she groaned as she took in his life force. His eyes fluttered back and he groaned as well. He could feel their son and Raganos was enthralled. His face betrayed his feelings and Augusta found herself claiming his mouth. Anger for herself ripped through her and she felt as badly as she had when she and Chen had carried on. This Shouten was more powerful then the Byakko lord and a lot more volatile. They ended up in his bed and he slept. She laid there and kept her mind blank. She did not even think of Sesshomaru and she allowed sleep to take her as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow stood in the Western Lands as she had called her homeland. He saw brief flashes of her in clothes of old and he was angrier then normal. She was avoiding him and it pissed him off badly. He came upon a grizzly scene of several dead shinigami and he smirked down at the carnage. He moved on and he saw his lover in the arms of a silver haired inu and fury ate at him. He spied a black haired onna who favored his bitch and figured it was one of her daughters. Mizuki stared at the dead shinigami in horror and realized that her mother's actions would have terrible ramifications. Byakuya was being censored for his loyalty to her and her family and she feared for him.

"I feel your presence Arrancar." She stated softly.

"Where's your mother?" Grimmjow snapped.

"She has gone to the palace." She replied in irritation.

"Who's the fucking inu who touched her?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"That is her former general and her mate; Sir Yuudai." Mizuki stated with a raised brow.

Grimmjow used his sonido and he was gone. Mizuki stared at the vacant spot and she wondered how in the hell he had gotten through the palace boundaries. Asuna was lying on her bed in the Western Palace when she felt his presence. She rolled to her side and stared at him in anger.

"How dare you! You have no right to come here!" she growled.

"Why you running like a scared lil bitch?" he asked from her window.

"Do you not have a war to be fighting with the shinigami or the Shouten?" she demanded.

"I fought against some Shouten. One with silver eyes gave me lots of information!" he snarled.

"Oh and what information do you think he had Grimmjow?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Don't treat me like a fucking fool! I should tear your ass up!" he snapped as he jumped down to the floor.

Asuna was clad only in her bed clothes and she stared at him in anger. He stalked over to her and grabbed her throat. She stared at him in defiance and he growled at her more. He squeezed a little and she made a choking sound. His face held every emotion he was feeling and she began clawing at his hands. He finally let go and she fell to the bed wheezing. Anger filled her and she stared up at the Arrancar and she sprang at him. They fell to the floor and they were snarling and hitting the other in

fury. She sucker punched him right above his hollow hole and he made a strangled noise as he fell onto his back. She stood over him and her eyes were red.

"Chuusin?" Yuudai asked from outside of her door.

"Karuson, I am fine! Go away for now!" she called in annoyance.

"Asuna, I can smell something off!" Yuudai growled.

Her former general walked right in and saw the blue haired Arrancar and a blooming bruise around her neck. He began growling terribly and Asuna put up a hand.

"Who is this being?" he demanded.

"Who the fuck are you dog boy?" Grimmjow snarled.

"Shut up both of you! You both invade my privacy! Get out Yuudai and you get out as well!" Asuna glowered at the blue haired hollow.

"That Shouten said a lot of shit bitch! You're gonna tell me what I want to hear or I'm gonna spill your blood till it runs dry!" Grimmjow hissed.

Yuudai lost his head and let loose a punch the connected with Grimmjow's jaw. A cracking sound could be heard and Asuna had to haul her inu mate off of Grimmjow. Her Arrancar lover looked down right more homicidal than normal and he dove for her. He had her pinned to the floor and he was ready to strike. Yuudai had been thrown and he too was ready to pounce. Asuna turned her head and she could see Yuudai's features change and she tried to fight off the terrible nausea that was beginning to overwhelm her. Grimmjow looked down and he could see her face change color a little and he looked puzzled. He looked up again to see the inu changing form. He had to jump to avoid being bitten in half by the near rabid inu. Grimmjow landed in a crouched position and he saw more flashes. He had to shake his head against the damn memories and he glared at Asuna.

"What the fuck have you done?" he snarled.

"What do you mean what I have done?" she snarled back.

"Tell the boy to back off now!" Grimmjow said in a snarling tone.

Asuna could see how angry her lover was and she stared at him hard right before she began retching. Yuudai transformed immediately and pulled her into his arms. Grimmjow wished to murder the other male and he was loosing his damn mind.

"Get your hands off now!" he said in his low and angry growl.

"Who are you to think to order me around?" Yuudai asked in snarl.

"You wanna fucking play? C'mon then!" Grimmjow said from his crouching position.

"I do not play beast! I win and I always do! Wish to test the theory? I was trained by the lord himself." Yuudai sneered.

Grimmjow jumped on Yuudai so fast that the male inu never saw it coming. He was snarling and the Arrancar had begun belting him with powerful punches. Yuudai finally threw him off and they began circling each other despite Asuna's yells at them to stop. Grimmjow did not think and he reacted like the Yamaneko he had been. He was furious beyond all measure as he took blows from the inu that caused his Arrancar skin to burn. He realized this bastard had a poison in his claws just like the inu princess did and he surged forward. He grabbed both hands of the inu male and crushed his appendages with all his might. Yuudai went to his knees at the unexpected move and he shouted out in pain. Asuna ran to help her former general and she was held onto by Grimmjow.

"You fucking bastard! You fight dirty and with no honor! How could you?" she fumed.

"What're you hiding hmm? Tell me my little bitch before I wring your lovely neck!" he snapped.

"I owe you nothing! You do nothing but bring harm!" she seethed.

"You say that but you cry out MY name as I pummel you sweetheart. I am sure you cry out just as whorishly for all your mates but there it is; my name falls from your lips!" he said condescendingly.

"Shut up! How could I even entertain a beast such as you?" she hissed.

"What your pissed now because I tell the truth? Screw you but you're gonna tell me what I want to know!" he said shaking her.

"Screw you! I will not!" she snapped in fury.

He threw her roughly and she landed on the bed. She looked over at Yuudai and he was in severe pain she could tell. Grimmjow was extremely dangerous at the moment and she had not ever really seen him like this. The feline Arrancar turned quickly and gave Yuudai a swift kick to his head. Yuudai went down unconscious and Asuna screamed loudly.

"Now you're gonna answer me or your little boy inu is gonna suffer, you got me?" he said in anger.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"Cause the onna I love is a conniving and lying little bitch! You think you can play high and mighty with me? Lord over someone else, not me sweetheart!" he growled.

"You want to know my secrets? You think you can handle it?" she sneered with utter contempt.

"Hai!" he growled.

"I carry Ichigo's babe within my belly!" she snapped.

His face twisted in hatred and he threw her. She hit the head board of her bed frame and she yelped in pain. He paced in one spot and he bared his eyes to her. His chest heaved and he felt horrendous hate. He met her eyes and he knew instantly she was lying. He pounced on her and he laid her out flat on her back. He eyed her carefully and she tried to flinch away.

"You gonna lie some more?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"You have no right to know anything!" she said snapping her fangs.

He nipped her lips gently and she growled loudly. He did it again and she tried to bring her knee up. He flattened her again and she yelped as made her comply. He felt overwhelmed in his emotions and he lowered his mouth to hers and demanded entrance. She fought him and ended up biting his tongue. Blood filled their mouths and she groaned as he continued to plunder her mouth. He finally ripped his lips away from hers and she met his eyes.

"You will have nothing of me!" she hissed quite loudly.

"You really knocked up?" he snapped.

"Hai! I am pregnant." She said again snapping her fangs.

"Who'd you whore yourself out to huh?" he snarled.

"YOU! I whored myself out to you! Actually Grimmjow Jagaharu." She said with a satisfied smirk.

He scrambled backwards when he heard the name and he stared at her in shock. She sat up and glared at him in fury. He met her eyes and his memories were still fairly blank.

"I found you before you became a putrid hollow! I found the real man and not some mere shadow!" she said in a mocking tone.

He backhanded her and she again hit the headboard. She wiped blood from the corner of her mouth and she met his eyes.

"You lie!" he snapped.

"No, you were a member of Lord Hikaru's elite guard. You were half Yamaneko and half panther I believe. You were Grimmjow Jagaharu and you had a reputation for being a fierce warrior. The royal family of the Yamaneko was wiped out in the nineteenth century. I have no idea what became of you before you became this!" she growled.

"Fuck you!" he snarled.

"I did that already." She laughed bitterly.

"You carry some wild neko's brat and expect me to believe it is mine?" he scoffed.

"I care not what you believe! The truth is that you lived before and you were someone real with no hole in their belly! You were alive and a good person with honor! Now you become this wild animal with no thoughts beyond his fists!" she yelled.

His blue eyes were stormy as she sat against the elegant wood of the western style bed. He stalked to her and he pulled her forward by the back of her neck and she gasped as she could scent many things coming from him.

"You say I was this fellow but why would you leave him and come back to this brute with no honor?" he asked in a hoarse tone.

"Because you and he are the same. He was you before you were a hollow!" she declared.

"Yeah well I don't give a shit who I was. I am Grimmjow now." He snarled in her face.

"You are refusing to allow your memories to return! You were a youkai at one time! You lived a real life without this existence!" she said gripping his shoulders.

"It really doesn't matter does it? I am what I am now! You say you carry that neko's brat? Prove it!" he snapped.

She unmasked all her scents and he was bombarded on an instinctual level. He scented her neck closely and he ended up wrapping his teeth around her juncture and she gasped. She was not lying and he was suddenly very uncomfortable. He jumped back and stared into her eyes.

"What is wrong now Grimmjow? You cannot handle the truth?" she asked in a glowering way.

"I don't care who I was! This existence and power are all that matter! It doesn't matter any of this shit!" he snarled.

"Well it is who you were. Accept it and deal with it. I do not need you!" she said coldly.

"You think you're gonna take my kit from me?" he demanded.

"I will do whatever I like as I am its mother!" she snapped.

He grew more than violently angry. He stalked forward and slapped her hard and she was sent reeling. He went to do it again and his hand was caught by none other then the inu lord himself. Grimmjow looked up and stared into very angry eyes of Lord Sesshomaru.

"How dare you touch this Sesshomaru's pup!" he snarled as he flung the Arrancar away.

Grimmjow landed with a sickening thud and Asuna watched in horror as her sire moved with fluidity and stomped on Grimmjow's arm. She watched her lover curse and gasp in pain as he father allowed his Dakkasou to flow to his claws. Before she could say a word; Sesshomaru sank to his knees and thrust his hand into the area above Grimmjow's hollow hole. She screamed for her father to stop but he slowly withdrew from the hollow.

"You are filth that this Sesshomaru treads upon. You are not worth the spit to defile." The inu lord growled in horrendous fury.

"Yeah well she is a lying little whore!" Grimmjow laughed.

"Shut up you fool!" Asuna snarled.

"What the fuck ever. You'd better watch it sweetheart!" he said rolling quickly and he was suddenly gone.

Asuna watched her father and she could feel his contempt and his ire about her mother. She sighed and he sat beside her. He lifted her chin and stared directly into her eyes.

"No matter how old you are or how many centuries you shall live; you are still my little onna." He stated in his cold tone.

"I know my lord." She nodded.

"What does this cretin want with you?" he demanded.

"I found him in the past. He was a youkai and he was Yamaneko." She said honestly.

"Daughter! You never learn." He growled.

"It is my life my lord and my body!" she snapped.

"I lived without you for a century; do not ask me to do it again! You will obey my will!" he said challenging her.

"As you pointed out my lord. I am grown." She said sighing.

"You are as impertinent as the hanyou!" he growled.

"How is Uncle Inuyasha?" she asked amused.

"As impertinent as ever. He and the miko are still quite happy." He snorted.

"You adore him and you know it!" Asuna said smirking.

"Hn." He mumbled.

"I need to get Yuudai to Yasu." She said sighing.

"I will call upon the old man, you need to be seen as well." He commanded.

"Nanami has been taking care of me. Thank you my lord." She said as she stood.

She made it over to Yuudai and knelt by him. She shook him hard and he slowly came to. He stared up at her and noticed the wounds and the discoloration of her neck. Yuudai began growling badly and pushed himself up. His shoulder was broken but he disregarded it. He stalked out of the palace and left her calling after him. He made it to his own home and he found Yuzuna rocking her pup. He bowed and she looked horrified at his appearance.

"Can you port me to Karakura Town?" he asked.

"Hai but why?" she asked her elder brother.

"Because I am making a deal with the devil!" Yuudai snarled.

Yuzuna called for her nursemaid and handed her babe over. She took Yuudai's arm and ported out to the suburb of Tokyo. She watched her proud and now very angry brother stalk off into the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo stood there with his mouth agape and staring at the last man he thought he would ever see again. The inu known as Yuudai was pacing in front of him and he looked downright pissed off. He had not spoken but then Ichigo had been in shock.

"You know my dad can look at it. Looks like it hurts like a mother." Ichigo muttered.

"Hai that would be good." Yuudai said meeting the brown eyes of the ningen.

Ichigo nodded and Yuudai followed him. Hinata and Masaki played on the floor and banged their toys. Yuudai looked fondly at the children as he walked past them.

"They both look like her." He said softly.

"Hai. She's a helluva lot prettier then I am." Ichigo joked.

"Hai." Yuudai agreed.

Ichigo snorted and they made it to the clinic portion of his home. His dad was seeing patients already and Ichigo indicated an open bed. Yuudai sat down and he did not show how much tremendous pain he was in. Isshin came over and began to assess the damage and he whistled.

"What the hell did you tango with?" the ningen asked.

"A mutual friend of ours Kurosaki. He has an unhealthy interest in Lady Asuna. He damn near strangled her to death tonight." Yuudai said in a very low tone.

"What?" Ichigo asked suddenly incensed.

"Hai. My Lord Sesshomaru stopped him but she was hurt badly. She is also suffering from the wounds of a Yamaneko. They were taiyoukai of old and their claws were laced with fever inducing properties." Yuudai explained.

"What did the guy look like?" Ichigo demanded.

"He was an Arrancar I believe." Yuudai said bluntly.

"Grimmjow!" the youth hissed.

"Hai." Yuudai nodded.

"The fucker's gonna be dead!" Ichigo practically yelled.

"Son! Use your head and watch your mouth around your children!" Isshin commanded seriously for once.

"Hai sir." Ichigo said in anger.

"I will heal quickly and if you wish for my assistance then I will dust off my katana and we take on the bastard together." Yuudai said.

"Hai! That sounds real good. How long till you heal? I'm going after the bastard in an hour or so!" he growled.

"Then I shall be ready." The silver inu said rising.

"You both are being foolish!" Isshin snapped.

"This is about honor sir and I care not for your caution." Yuudai stated with contempt.

"Hey calm down. Where's your weapon anyway?" Ichigo demanded.

Yuudai pulled out a slightly curved blade with intricate scroll work along the cutting edge. It looked lethal and quite beautiful at the same time.

"A mating gift from my Chuusin." Yuudai stated eyeing Ichigo.

"Yeah well I got a house." The shinigami retorted.

Isshin snorted and Ichigo ran up the steps to his room. He used the badge and he was suddenly in shinigami form. He was so pissed that Grimmjow had touched her that he was ready to kill the Arrancar once and for all. He jumped out his window and landed gracefully on the ground and he was met with the inu outside. He was still not really fond of the silver but he would be damned if he lost her because of jealousy. They began running and Ichigo knew from past experience that Grimmjow would seek out sport when he was in a foul mood. Ichigo suddenly stopped when he felt the familiar spiritual pressure. Yuudai pulled his katana. Ichigo pulled Zengetsu and stood at the ready. Grimmjow was hovering in the air and he turned when he felt the shinigami and inu. A smirk played on his lips and he then began laughing manically. He rushed Ichigo first and landed a kick squarely in the back. Yuudai moved on him fast and sliced into the leg of the Arrancar and Grimmjow hissed in pain. He flew his fist backwards and hit Yuudai in the nose. The silver's eyes flooded with tears and he snarled in fury. His claws began glowing the light green and he slashed at Grimmjow's face. Ichigo in the meantime stepped back and stared at the scene.

"Bankai!" he yelled.

His appearance changed and he suddenly arced the changed Zengetsu and sliced into Grimmjow's back. The Arrancar shouted out in pain and he suddenly spun around and shoved his hand into Ichigo's gut. The shinigami choked up blood and Grimmjow gave him the most hateful look he had ever seen a creature make. He shoved Ichigo and he fell plummeting to the ground. Yuudai snarled like a wild inu and he moved with incredible speed and shoved the blade that Asuna had given him deeply in the chest of Grimmjow. The blue haired male choked badly and looked at the inu in hatred. Grimmjow barely had enough strength to pull the blade out and he used his remaining strength to use his sonido to escape. Yuudai landed gracefully next to Ichigo and for a second considered leaving his rival there. He sighed and picked up the young ningen to bring him back to the Kurosaki clinic. Grimmjow was on the outskirts of town and he was slowly oozing his Arrancar blood and his life away. He was having trouble breathing and he stared at the spot where the two men had been. They were attempting to rid themselves of him and he was just more damn determined to see them both dead. He staggered forward and ended up hitting the ground unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was loosing her mind and she felt all three of them in pain. She ported to the Kurosaki residence and saw Ichigo laid out on a bed. Her face blanched when she saw Yuudai and her eyes widened in fear. She moved forward and touched Yuudai's face and he nuzzled her hand. Asuna looked around and pulled her hand back as she ported out. She walked into a grove of trees and saw Grimmjow slowly bleeding out on the ground. She was angry at him for his actions at the Western Palace but her heart was heavy as she knelt by him and ported both of the to her Kyoto apartment. He lay on the bed still bleeding heavily and she moved to the phone. She picked it up and dialed her daughter.

"Nanami? It is me. I need you to come to my Kyoto residence. Hai, I need your help my darling." She said quickly.

Moments later Nanami appeared and she was in her hospital scrubs. She saw Grimmjow and she gasped in horror.

"What happened?" she asked as she neared him.

"Yuudai and Ichigo both thought it necessary to avenge me and they too are both injured badly. Can you help an Arrancar?" she asked.

"Hai. They are like shinigami some and I have been able to work on them. I need to take him to the hospital haha!" she exclaimed.

"Can you hide him there?" Asuna asked perplexed.

"Hai. Chichi is in Sendai at the moment and Shinobu is in Niigata at the moment." She replied.

"Arigatou my dear. I am most grateful." Asuna stated sighing heavily.

"Haha, why do you have strangulation ligatures?" Nanami demanded.

"Grimmjow was put out with me this evening. I am furious with him but he will not die!" she snapped.

"Hai. Best stay away from Sendai and Korea for a bit." Her daughter remarked.

"I had no intentions of waltzing into our kumo side of the family my dear." Her mother said darkly.

"Chichi Naraku would probably lay one finger on him and infuse him with so much miasma that there would be no help for him. I can imagine Chichi Ishin doing the same." Nanami shuddered.

"Hai." Asuna agreed.

She watched dispassionately as Nanami ported away with Grimmjow. She proceeded to port herself back to Karakura Town and her other mates. She could not fault them per say but she was beyond incensed that they were injured. She went to the bed beside Ichigo and took his hand. He looked extremely pale and Isshin looked grim.

"I assume he needs to go to the hospital?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. Karakura General is best as I have privileges there." Isshin Kurosaki remarked.

"Hai. Yuudai will you see to Masaki and Hinata along with the boys?" she asked.

"Hai Chuusin." Yuudai nodded.

Asuna took Ichigo and Isshin's hands and ported them to the spot in Isshin Kurosaki's mind. She was pulling on every bit of yoki she had and she was fighting back exhaustion. She looked up at Isshin and he looked concerned.

"Please take care of him Isshin. I need to go to Tokyo." She said softly.

"You look ready to fall over." The former shinigami remarked.

"I will be fine. Take care of your son." Asuna said standing.

"My lady. You look ready to fall out." Isshin said more vehemently.

"Maybe I should rest." She said finding a chair.

Isshin went to the hall and barked orders. Ryuken would understand all too well and he knew everything there was to know about the supernatural world. Nurses rushed in and one came to Asuna who was woozy herself. She watched the elder Kurosaki work on his son.

"Draw blood for CBC, chem seven, and hematocrit." Isshin ordered.

"Hai Doctor Kurosaki." The nurse said producing the necessary needles and tubes for the blood.

"I am sorry mam." The nurse said as she began taking her blood.

"No apologies are necessary. I appreciate your concern Isshin. Nanami has been seeing to me." Asuna said as the nurse worked.

"Well I need to know you're gonna be okay. Ichigo will want to know." Isshin stated as he set the IV in his son.

"Thank you." Asuna said drifting.

"Doctor Kurosaki!" the nurse shrieked.

"Son of a bitch!" Isshin cried as he watched his son's girlfriend begin to seize.

"Get Doctor Ishida stat!" Isshin cried.

"HAI!" the nurse cried as she jumped up.

Isshin came to the female inu's side and ended up holding her still while she seized. Ryuken walked in and looked shocked to see Lady Asuna on the floor.

"Care for Ichigo! I gotta stop this seizure." Isshin stated.

Ryuken nodded and he handed Isshin medicine in a vial. Isshin carefully measured and then administered a larger than normal dose of the medicine to stop seizures. He was not entirely sure of the exact amount to give a youkai but he breathed in and prayed. Within a minute she stopped and she was unconscious. He sighed in relief and wished to hell he knew exactly what the hell was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was tired of waiting on the others and he stood in his chambers dressed in his battle silks. He sheathed his fangs and fingered the hilts. His chest constricted painfully as he stared at the empty futon and he released a low growl. He intended to gut the wraith slowly and his claws were itching to sink into flesh. He walked slowly onto his balcony and transformed into his energy sphere. He knew where his Tengu was and he would demand that she find a way into the cursed wasteland. It took him only a matter of minutes to make it the forest home of Shihoin Juria; also known as Tamiko. He still could not understand all the lies throughout the centuries but at this point he really did not care. He appeared back in his humanoid form and barely touched the wood of the hut door before it flew open.

"You really wish to do this?" she asked.

"Hn." He muttered.

"My boy, you are allowed to feel you know." Juria stated in a deep sigh.

"My mate has been taken from this Sesshomaru. It will not be suffered any longer." He growled.

"I wish you wait for my connections Sesshomaru." She implored him.

"NO!" he thundered suddenly.

Juria nodded and she took his hand. She phased out suddenly and it was into Soul Society they reappeared. They were in the Twelfth Squad headquarters and Juria moved to find Captain Kurotsuchi. Sesshomaru followed her slowly as she walked right into Mayuri's quarters. She smirked at the unpainted captain as he sat up suddenly.

"Hello Mayuri. I need a favor from you I am afraid. Be so good as to fetch the medal that will get into Hueco Mundo for me." She said sweetly.

"How dare you show your face here Shihoin!" Mayuri snapped.

"I do what I must vermin. Now be a good buy and get what I need before I let my boy Sesshomaru get you." She said sweetly.

"Bitch!" he growled.

"Hai, I am a bitch." She said patting his cheek.

He made a rude noise and he walked past the inu lord. He stepped back nervously as Sesshomaru watched him with glacial amber eyes. He came back and practically threw the medallion at Juria. She caught it easily and smiled. She walked to Sesshomaru and ported them out. They reappeared in the Steppes of Asia, in the wilderness. Sesshomaru looked bored but he was getting ready to kill and he had no intentions of controlling his beast. She used an incantation to activate the medal and they suddenly walked through what appeared a rip in space. They appeared in the wastelands and they began walking towards the Shouten stronghold.

"Sesshomaru let loose your beast. You are fixing to tear up your own palms." She said sighing.

He immediately let loose his yoki and he changed form immediately. He lowered his body and she climbed onto his back. He took off at a quick pace as the white sands passed. He intended to damn near kill the wraith and then he would find a way of freeing his Augusta. He could scent the foul beasts as he drew closer and he heard Juria pull her zanpakuto. She suddenly slipped from his back and he saw her take on a wraith. He watched her shunpo around the creature and he suddenly changed form and pulled Tensaiga. He moved so quickly that the wraith did not see him coming. The Fang Heaven went straight through the Shouten who screamed the unholy sound of the death shrill. Sesshomaru looked down with disdain and crushed the dead being under his boot. Juria watched her descendent with a mixture of awe and concern. She followed after him and watched him quickly make short work of several Shouten who dared stand in his way.

Sesshomaru could feel her and he could also sense her fear. A cruel smirk played upon his lips as he moved unhurried through the halls. He could feel her aura move and he moved with unnatural speed to intercept her. Raganos had a hold of Augusta and she was struggling.

"Stop it now!" he hissed in her ear.

"Let me go!" Augusta shrieked.

"You are mine!" he hissed in fury.

Augusta violently thrashed in his arms as she managed to kept sight of Sesshomaru. His eyes told her his feelings and she whimpered. She made a decision without thought and she used all her yoki she possessed. Tensaiga was jerked out of his powerful grip and Raganos tried to move her but the fang went through both her and the wraith ruler. Sesshomaru snarled when he realized what she did and she sagged in Raganos's arms.

"Why?" the Shouten hissed in fury.

"I am not a commodity." She whispered.

Not only had the magic blade pierced her womb but it had gone straight through him as well. Pain unlike anything he felt assaulted him and he realized he had to relinquish her for now if he wished to live. She had ended his child's life without a thought and hatred tore through him. He shoved her away and disappeared within his icy mist. Augusta fell in a heap on the floor as Sesshomaru reached her. Tensaiga would not harm her but destroy the Shouten life within her. She shook violently from the tremendous trauma done her body. Sesshomaru cradled her and she stared up at his face.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

"For what mate?" he asked her tenderly.

"I was waiting. He is so powerful and he suppresses my yoki." She whimpered.

"Juria is here. We can go back to our realm. I will hunt him down and free you from that creature forever!" he said in a low growl.

"Hai." She mumbled as she passed out.

The great inu lord carefully withdrew his father's fang from her and he actually saw her blood stain the blade. His beast was going wild as he watched his beloved suffer. Juria appeared and she suddenly produced the gate that would take them back. He carefully picked Augusta up and moved through the rip. He looked back for but a second and his mind was working overtime to his next move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow came to and he was in a strange place. He saw the onna he recognized as one of her daughters come forward.

"Hello Arrancar." She said softly.

"Where's the bitch?" he demanded.

"I am not sure where my mother is at the moment hollow but she bid me to care for you. I do not much care for your mouth or your reference to my haha." Nanami bristled.

"Whatever." Grimmjow growled.

"You hurt her badly." Nanami stated in anger.

"Yeah well she's real good at slinging shit too!" he said narrowing his blue eyes.

"When you act a fool then hai she will sling shit as you say. She has asked me to treat you and you are treated! Get out!" Nanami hissed.

Her cell phone went off and she answered it quickly.

"Doctor Yamasaki." She said automatically.

"Ryuken slow down! What do you mean she is seizing? I do not understand. She was alright when I left her! Ryuken push Ativan! Damn it!" she said hanging up.

Grimmjow watched the young spideress and she was obviously upset. She looked at him with her black eyes and actually growled.

"My mother will not stop seizing!" Nanami said moving around the hospital room.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow said standing.

"I do not know! I need to call upon my father. He knows her better then any healer." Nanami stated.

Grimmjow was struck speechless which was a feat in of itself. He watched the onna call someone and she was speaking animatedly. Suddenly a blackish cloud appeared and out stepped Nobu. He looked concerned and quite upset.

"Why would you hide anything from me?" he demanded of his youngest child.

"Chichi, she swore me to secrecy!" she said in defense.

"When it comes to the health of your mother then that is ALWAYS my business!" he raged.

"Chichi, I am sorry!" she said bowing her head.

"Damnit Nanami! Where is she? If you make one more move Arrancar then I will nail you to the wall myself!" Nobu said turning his head and glaring at Grimmjow.

"Shut the hell up bug!" Grimmjow snarled.

Nobu was not a violent individual but he stared at Grimmjow with hatred filling his veins. He suddenly released his silk and wrapped it around the Arrancar. Grimmjow fell to the ground and Nanami was shocked.

"You promised your haha to get him well. Get him well and get him the hell out of my hospital." Nobu growled.

Nanami nodded and Nobu produced his shoki cloud and used it to port to Karakura General. He saw the ningen doctor named Ishida Ryuken and he nodded. Asuna was on the bed opposite of her ningen mate and she was not seizing at the moment. He felt her head and hissed softly as he checked her out. He pressed his ear to her belly and he felt the tiny but powerful life within.

"Damn inu! You foolish onna!" he growled softly.

"You have to push huge amounts of Ativan on a youkai Doctor Ishida. Our metabolisms are higher. How much have you given her?" Nobu asked.

"I have given her three." Ryuken answered.

"Give her ten. How is Ichigo?" Nobu asked Doctor Kurosaki.

"He's gonna be okay." Isshin stated.

"Okay. I will take them both back to Yamasaki General." He stated.

Both of the ningen doctors nodded and he watched his beloved stabilize. He clenched his jaw and sighed. She would always put herself in danger. He was shocked to feel the aura of a Yamaneko and she had much to explain. He intended to take her and the shinigami back himself. He intended to dress down his daughter much more harshly then he had. Ryuken was staring at him and he looked at the ningen.

"I am no fool Doctor Ishida. I know how you feel about Nanami but she should not have hidden anything from me!" he said hearing the doctor's thoughts.

"You are a powerful telepath Doctor Yamasaki but I believe it is rude to read someone's mind." Ryuken said calmly.

"How about this; stay the hell away from my daughter Quincey!" Nobu said narrowing his obsidian eyes.

Ryuken was annoyed and he said nothing. Nobu suddenly produced a huge shoki cloud and enveloped both Asuna and Ichigo. They were gone when the shoki receded.

"Well damn if that wasn't the coolest thing." Isshin remarked.

"Interesting." Ryuken stated to his old acquaintance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raganos was feeling more anger then he had in a long while. His healer had managed to stop the damage wrought by that blasted weapon. He was determined that the inu would loose the weapon and rather quickly. Augusta would pay for her betrayals to him he decided. He had not counted on her undying devotion to the damn rabid beast she called her mate. He stared out into the night of Hueco Mundo and he decided to pay the shinigami a visit. He moved away from the window and he moved to the wall that held all the many weapons of the Tr'Awnhi line. He selected a thin and elegant blade that he had used often enough for taking off the heads of enemies. He sneered as he thought about the uppyr ruler. He produced his icy mist and ported himself to Los Noches. He saw Arrancar all around and he sneered at the inferior beings. There was one who was white of face and had strange markings below his eyes.

"Well, well, well….what is a Vasto Lordes doing here?" Raganos asked the Arrancar.

"That is my business. What is a Shouten doing here?" Ulquiorra asked dispassionately.

"Tell your leader that I will see him now." Raganos said staring at the Arrancar with contempt.

"Why would Aizen-sama wish to see you?" Ulquiorra asked as he barely turned his head.

"You know hollow, I have no idea why a Vasto Lordes would serve an inferior being." Raganos stated sneering.

"I do what serves my purposes. I will lead you to Aizen-sama now." Ulquiorra stated as if bored.

Raganos followed the hollow and he was intrigued why such a powerful being would ally himself let alone follow the orders of a blasted shinigami. He was led into a pretentious throne room where a brunette shinigami sat upon an elevated throne.

"Who do we have here Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked.

"It is a Shouten my lord." Ulquiorra commented after he bowed.

"What do you want wraith?" Aizen asked with a good natured tone.

"I will settle for an uneasy truce at the moment and your death later on." Raganos said smirking cruelly.

"My death will have to wait and why would I help you?" Aizen asked arrogantly.

Raganos grew infuriated and he suddenly appeared behind the shinigami and he felt a sudden weight of reiastu press upon him. He sneered and surged his own energies. He touched the shinigami's shoulder and Aizen did not wince but the deadly shoki of the Shouten burned and bleached his skin.

"So we are both powerful. Imagine combining those energies to rid us of certain species of peoples!" Raganos said with a curled lip.

"What do you have in mind wraith?" Aizen demanded.

"I want to make a certain uppyr pay for my misery and the mutt she calls a mate!" he snarled.

"I want the Lady Mizuki." Aizen stated bluntly.

"Well then. I suggest we combine forces and hit them in a massive attack. You take the female you want and I shall give the inu some payback. There is a weapon that seems to have much effect on our manner of beings." Raganos stated.

"Hai. You mean the Tensaiga. Lady Mizuki is able to wield the blasted thing." Aizen said with a smirk.

"Well then shinigami we have a short truce. I require chambers as there is much to discuss!" Raganos stated.

"Ulquiorra please show our guest to some spare rooms." Aizen said kindly.

"Hai Aizen-sama!" Ulquiorra stated as he motioned the wraith.

Raganos followed the Vasto Lordes and he was watching the being carefully. His mind was closed and he was highly intrigued.

"There is a female amongst your kind who has touched what is mine. I will not tolerate it." Ulquiorra stated dispassionately.

"What did Thei touch?" Raganos stated amused.

"My lovers." Ulquiorra said turning.

"Thei is the most powerful wraith behind me. I do not control every move my sister makes." Raganos stated with mirth.

"She will be dead if she touches either one of them again!" the Arrancar stated.

"I will keep that in mind." The Shouten leader replied.

"Good." Ulquiorra said stopping in front of a door.

"When the time comes Arrancar; whose side will you be on?" Raganos asked.

"I will be on my side wraith." Ulquiorra said without emotion.

Raganos smiled and slipped into the room. Ulquiorra immediately opened a garganta and appeared in Rishou's apartment. He heard their son cry and he walked immediately to the nursery. Erena was rocking him and he nodded to her. He came over and took him from his kumo lover.

"He has grown." Ulquiorra stated softly.

"Hai. He has fattened up." Erena agreed.

"Where is our third?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Still at the office." Erena said smiling.

"I will go then." He said leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Allow me to port you?" she asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

She stood up and took his pale hand. He lifted her chin and pressed his mouth to hers. She moaned against his lips and he finally pulled back a little.

"I need you." She whined.

"Soon." He promised.

She sighed then produced her shoki cloud. They appeared in Rishou's office and he was on the phone.

"I have to go, bye!" He said immediately.

"I need to speak with you." Ulquiorra said.

"Well long time no see." Rishou stated.

"Hai it has been too long." The Arrancar agreed.

Mizuki walked in suddenly and she smiled at Ulquiorra. She really liked him and she patted his back.

"Rish, I thought I would let you know that haha is in the hospital. Papa Nobu just called. How are you Ulquiorra?" She asked.

"I am well Lady Mizuki." He answered.

"Will she be okay?" Rishou asked.

"Nobu only said she had been seizing. He said something about a Yamaneko." Mizuki stated quickly.

Rishou stood up and motioned for Ulquiorra to follow him. The Arrancar and Erena followed him out and Mizuki went back to her office. She sensed a faint presence and she turned.

"Tesla?" she asked.

"Hai." The blonde Arrancar stated.

"Kamis! It has been too long." She said closing the distance.

"I had a memory from that life." He said as his lips grazed hers.

"What did you remember?" she asked.

"The first time we made love. We were in the forest." He said in a heated tone.

"It was amazing." She agreed.

"The Shouten have returned." He said as his hands went through her hair.

"You cannot go back Tesla!" she said nervously.

"They murdered me and damn near killed you Mizuki. I was once anti-fighting but I assure you as an Arrancar that I have no qualms." He said holding her face.

"Tesla no! No! No! No!" she whined.

"I will do what I must to protect you Mizuki. I failed you before but I will not this time." He said slowly pulling away.

"Do not be stupid! The Kamis gave us a second chance!" she said trying to hold onto him.

"I would have done anything for you and I still will. Do not ask me to be a coward Mizuki. I was too frail before to protect you. I was not enough to save you or our baby girl." He said looking away.

"You were there for me when no one else was. You gave me hope and purpose after that inu raped me." She implored him.

"I am not enough for you Mizuki. I cannot deny you Karu anymore or the shinigami. They can give you what I cannot. I am yours forever and I have been since I first laid eyes on you." He stated.

"You are going back!" she said trying not to cry.

"I am sorry." He said as he neared her again.

Their lips met urgently their hands tangled in each other's hair. Mizuki was crying and he gently kissed her and slowly pulled away. He produced a garganta and looked back as it closed. Her face was ashen and he felt horrid. He would be damned if he cowered like he had as the Yosei. He would even return as a Fraccion. He had enough information to help Aizen win a small victory against the shinigami and he would do it to gain his position back. He sighed and prepared himself for pain. He knew how Aizen operated but he would do it for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru watch her sleep and he felt peace. She had done something he had not expected and it proved her devotion to him once again. She had a haunted look on her face and he imagined all manner of horrid things for the wraith. She stirred as she felt eyes on her. She rolled to her side and saw Sesshomaru watching her silently.

"My love." She whispered softly.

"Hai." He murmured.

"Kamis Sesshomaru. I missed you so badly. I wanted you touch you and hear your heart beat." She mumbled.

"His powers over uppyr are staggering." He murmured.

He was trying to restrain himself and he was finding it difficult. She pushed herself up and pushed him back. She undid his haori and spread it open. Her eyes roamed over his perfect chest and abdominal muscles. Feelings overwhelmed her as she watched him breathe slowly.

"Sesshomaru." She whimpered softly.

"Hai." He said as he reached up and cupped her cheek.

"I will not be able to stop." She whimpered again.

"You need rest Augusta." He commanded.

"No." she cried as she fell against him and kissed him with her whole soul.

He was caught up in the feeling as she demanded all of him. He allowed his inner inu out and he clutched her to him desperately. Thoughts of their first time together flitted through his mind and she groaned loudly. Suddenly her fangs were in his neck and he gasped in needed air. She was going to bring him to completion through her bite alone and he growled out as every imaginable pleasure coursed through his inu body.

"Augusta! I need to feel you." He managed in a snarl.

She pulled away from his neck and he scrambled up. She stripped out of the dress she was in and impaled herself. He sucked in his breath as she pressed against him and he held her close. The great inu lord always lost his cold manner with her and the passion was greater then normal between them. His breath was stolen as she moved with him and she cried out her love. She was making him crazy as they kissed like newly mated. His eyes were reddened and his beast was demanding her taste. He suddenly pulled her off and he laid her on her back. He looked down at her as her chest heaved with unfulfilled need and love.

"I was not complete." He said as he pressed against her lithe body.

"Hai." She said in a hoarse tone.

His silver hair fell around them and he drew up her leg. She gasped as he slowly entered her in one fluid motion. Her body arched off the futon as he took her gently.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried out loudly.

"Hai." He murmured hoarsely.

Their movements were in sync as they both began to feel the tightening and pure pleasure begin to crawl along their limbs and spines. He watched her eyes change and felt her claws pierce his backside. She was in the midst of a powerful orgasm and he leaned down and took her juncture in his mouth. She screamed loudly as he bit into his mating mark. He could not fight the sudden rush of love and pleasure that escaped him. His features were rough as he snarled out his completion. He fell against her and tried to catch his breath. His lips sought hers and they did not stop. In his several centuries alive; he could never or would ever get enough of her. His feelings were deeper then anything instinctual. He knew he would face the gates of hell for his beloved mate and their family. She finally passed out in exhaustion and he watched her sleep. He finally slipped from their futon and put on a yukata. He slowly left their chambers and there was his personal guards standing near the door.

"Have a powerful barrier produced around these rooms. Kill anyone or anything that dares intrude." He commanded.

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" the brown inu said bowing.

"Hn." He muttered.

He walked to his study and he noticed Jaken nervously pacing back and forth.

"Jaken? Why are you pacing?" he demanded.

"The Lady Asuna has taken ill milord!" the kappa cried.

"Taken ill? Explain!" he commanded.

"I am unsure milord." The kappa said falling to his face.

He walked past Jaken into his study and he was suddenly grabbed. He sneered and threw whoever it was. He whirled and there was a female wraith staring at him. Her beautiful but pale face betrayed her arrogance.

"Raganos is very preoccupied by your bitch! I am here to see that she never returns to Hueco Mundo!" Thei said in anger.

"You wish to keep Augusta here?" Sesshomaru asked in surprise.

"Yes! My brother does not need an uppyr slut! He fears your sword and if you stab him through the gut; you will disable him. I think that blade can sever their bond." Thei said meeting his amber eyes.

"Why tell me this?" he demanded.

"Because it is I that he depends upon! Not her!" Thei stated in hatred.

"You are jealous." He observed coldly.

"Yes. I will suffer her no longer." She stated stepping back.

"Stay away from my mate or you will find yourself at the end of this Sesshomaru's blade!" he growled out.

"No worries inu; keep your slut away from my brother!" she snarled.

She stepped back and disappeared into her mist. He was intrigued at her betrayals but reached for the seldom used phone. He called Yamasaki General to get an update on Asuna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rishou paced and Ulquiorra had told him what was happening in Hueco Mundo. He watched as his lover left and he felt heaviness on his heart. He hated watching him go and it disgusted him that he had to watch him leave to go back to that awful place. He paced back and forth several times and his mother was still under a heavy sleep. Nobu had stated that she had seized for over an hour. He felt a cold breath on his neck and he jerked his head around.

-Hello beautiful man. Did you forget about me? - he heard in his mind.

"What the hell do you want!" he growled.

-You begged me so sweetly last time. - she pathed to him.

"Get out of my head and face me!" he snapped.

Thei appeared in the flesh and she smiled at him. His face was impassive and he remembered what it felt like to have her inside of him. She circled him in the hall and she looked him up and down.

"You remember." She said very softly.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

"Honestly? I wanted you." She said smiling.

"I am not available." He said narrowing his mahogany eyes.

Thei smirked and she neared him. He stepped back as he watched her warily.

"Are you afraid youkai?" she asked.

"The Shouten have caused nothing but misery for my family. You molest my person the last we met." He said coldly.

"Oh please! You enjoyed what I did for you." She snorted.

"What do you really want?" he asked.

She was suddenly in front of him and held his jaw. He stared into her grey eyes and he tried to snarl. She pulled his lips to hers and she gave into the lust she was feeling. She groaned softly as she took explored his mouth. Rishou gave in for one moment and then tore his lips away.

"You may leave me alone. You enjoyed me last time and that was more then enough." He said in a severe tone.

"I shall leave you be for now. You will learn to enjoy what I can do to you." She said stepping back.

"You are nothing I desire." He retorted.

"Oh I am so sure." She said producing a mist.

He watched her as she disappeared and he released his breath. He turned to see Ulquiorra standing there and his face was impassive. He could sense the anger radiating off of his mate and he sighed.

"What have I done now?" he asked the Arrancar.

"You entertained that whore." Ulquiorra stated blankly.

"What pisses you off more; the fact she wants me or the fact that I find her attractive?" Rishou demanded.

"You try me Rishou." His lover said in a low tone.

"I try you? What the fuck do you do every time you walk away from our family?" Rishou growled.

"I have to follow through. There are things that you cannot understand." His love said bluntly.

"What? I know you are not a normal Arrancar. I know you are stronger then that idiot Stark but you hide your true power. I can pretty well guess that you are a Vasto Lordes." Rishou growled.

"Do not speak." He commanded of the younger man.

"Or what? You will deny me your presence? You do that well enough already!" Rishou said stalking forward.

"I will not have this discussion." He snapped.

Rishou shoved Ulquiorra up against the wall and stared angrily at him. He face was contorted in rage as he stared into his green eyes.

"I love you!" Rishou growled.

"You are being inane." The Arrancar stated.

"Kamis damn it Ulquiorra say it!" Rishou snarled.

Ulquiorra leaned his face forward and pressed his cold cheek to Rishou's.

"I will kill the wraith. You belong to me." He said almost harshly.

"Fuck off." Rishou growled.

He was pulled forward by the Arrancar their lips barely touched.

"You always questioned me even as Tenma. You will not question me anymore." He said in a deadly calm voice.

"Or what?" Rishou snarled.

He crushed his lips against Rishou's and he was met with a passionate response. He could see a draw between the wraith and him. He would not allow his lover and mate to have a roving eye. He did as Tenma and as Ataru; Ulquiorra had been terribly jealous quite often. He did not care of their location and Rishou was suddenly pushed against the wall.

"You will not forget." Ulquiorra hissed in his ear.

"What are you doing?" Rishou gasped.

He spoke no words as he managed to become one. Rishou closed his eyes and he groaned as he was dominated. Ulquiorra was actually feeling insecure and Rishou loved it. He loved that his powerful and beautiful half was demanding of him. His cold skin was pressed against his hot skin.

"I love you Rishou. You doubt too often. I will bring you to Los Noches and I will force you to see my true devotion!" Ulquiorra hissed in his ear.

"Yeah right! Show me off to your other Arrancar buddies?" Rishou hissed.

He lost all coherent thought as the older male began bringing him over the precipice. He had to muffle his yell as he came hard. Ulquiorra was pressed against him with his eyes closed tightly. His feelings were violently possessive and the shape shifter pushed him to madness it seemed.

"Need I prove more?" Ulquiorra hissed in his ear.

"No." Rishou said in a hoarse whisper.

"Our souls are together again. There shall be no more separation ever. You and Erena are mine and I will destroy all trash that would interfere in this." He said in a long speech for him.

"You just remember your own words next time you saunter back to the wasteland!" Rishou snapped.

"Do not think I ever forget!" The Arrancar retorted.

He stepped back after having straightened his clothing and Rishou quickly restored calm to his own attire. He watched Ulquiorra walk away and walk through a garganta. The rip healed itself as he watched and he growled. He and his Arrancar lover were both very strong willed and both of them dominated the other. He sighed as he walked towards his mother's room to see if she would be okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raganos watched the shinigami with bored eyes and he waved away the tea that was proffered him. Aizen was highly annoyed with the arrogant Shouten but he could feel the immense aura of the ancient beast. The Espada minus Grimmjow sat around the conference table and listened as well to Aizen speak.

"Where is Grimmjow?" Tousen asked.

"Unknown." Gin replied.

"Ulquiorra, you were in the living world…where is Grimmjow?" Aizen inquired with a soft tone.

"Most likely dead." The fourth Espada said without emotion.

"Why do you say that?" Tousen asked.

"There is reason to believe that he engaged the inu princess. Her power is immense." Ulquiorra shrugged.

"Then perhaps he needs to be retrieved." Aizen commented.

"As you command but whom??" Stark asked bored.

"I will retrieve him myself. I believe the information that Tesla gathered will serve my purposes." Aizen chuckled.

"What information is that shinigami?" Raganos demanded.

"The defenses around the inu palace. I believe I can get in. Would you care to join the venture?" Aizen asked.

"Oh yes! This is one venture that I most definitely want in on." Raganos said leaning forward.

"Then I suggest we make our move this night." Aizen said amused.

Thoughts of hurting the inu lord and punishing Augusta lightened his mood considerably. He would lay waste to the palace and show them exactly who had the power.


	31. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

In the Steppes Where the Shadows Dwell

Hanaj was witnessing everything and he would be damned if the inu-uppyr woman he wanted so badly would die due to damn seizures. He waited until the spider shooed everyone away and she was alone. He became solid and he neared her. He had to take her away from here but that is what it would take. He touched her hands and he produced his icy mist. He would take her to the physical plane in his homeland. He appeared in the palace in the wilds of Kazakhstan and laid her on his bed. He sighed deeply and knew what he had to do. He cut his own neck with his claws and hauled her up to the wound. He ended up having to arrange her and Hanaj held her in place. He gasped out when he felt the fangs pierce his skin. She was going on instinct he realized and she drank deeply from him.

"Make it hurt. Please by the Gods make it hurt." He rasped out in sudden unbearable need.

He heard her make a gurgling sound and he knew her beast was in control. He had been alive for nearly three millennium and his blood would be like a powerful draught to her. He groaned hard as she refused to let go of his throat.

"Lady Asuna! I only meant to help you!" he hissed out as his own needs began to rear their head.

She suddenly pulled back and her eyes were completely red. He saw recognition on her face of who he was and she cocked her head to the side.

"How did you stop the seizures?" she asked in a gravelly tone.

"My blood and toxins are far more powerful then most daemons." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

"So you had me take in your blood to counteract the neko toxin." Asuna murmured.

"Yes." He replied.

"Thank you." She murmured.

He tried to stand and she pulled him back down. He opened his silver eyes and she was staring at him. He was agitated and in desperate need at the moment. She laid herself down and opened her silk shirt. She ran a claw down her sternum and he met her reddened eyes.

"You are hungry. You should feed." She said in a hoarse tone.

"I want more then your blood at the moment." He said fighting his hormones.

"Then at this moment you should give into your needs." She whispered.

He leaned down and ran his tongue along the beaded up blood. He groaned loudly and suddenly began laving his tongue along the wound. Her breath caught and she did not care what or who Hanaj was. She held the back of his head and groaned along with him. He finally lifted his head and met her eyes.

"Lady Asuna." He murmured.

She pulled him down to her lips and he snarled as he took them. She was not fighting anything and in fact she was wildly kissing him and clutching at him. He ended up pressing his body against hers. He managed to pull back and he stared at her face.

"This must not continue." He murmured.

"Why?" she demanded.

"You have made your desires clear before. I am not a beast and I most certainly am not a Jing." He said fighting his wants.

She ripped open his old style pein-fu and he stared at her surprised. She leaned up a little and took a flat nub into her mouth. Hanaj knew he was doomed; he released a strangled moan as she tongued and bit at the nub.

"Oh Gods!" he hissed out.

She looked up at him and watched him. His chest heaved a little and she pulled away from his pectoral muscles. She sat up on her knees and met him eye level.

"Lord Hanaj…" she began.

He moaned softly and sought her mouth again. Her breasts were bare and his fingers undid the silk of her pajama pants. His mind was clouded over and he pulled her bottoms down and she suddenly was hungry. She ripped open his expensive black jerkin and found his arousal. Asuna scrambled into his lap and his eyes widened. She watched his strange colored eyes raptly as she guided him into herself. His beautiful face suddenly contorted as near tremors wracked his physical body.

"How does this feel Lord Hanaj?" she asked in his ear.

"I cannot express." He said with a shuddered breath.

"You should truly always know your own yoki and how your body reacts." She said in a gentle tone.

"What are you doing?" he asked choking suddenly.

"You should not have wanted me Hanaj." She said in his ear as she began moving her hips.

One hand guided her back and one was on her hip as their movements were slow and erotic. His nerves were on overload and she delved deeply into his mind. She kept him at bay; Hanaj had never had an encounter that brought out his natural and latent abilities so much. She ended up wrapping her arms around him as she attacked his lips anew. The Shouten prince could swear he was in heaven at the moment. He knew why his brothers had refused to give up the physical plane.

"Lady Asuna no more please!" he begged suddenly.

"You have never pushed yourself. Allow me to instruct you then." She whispered in his ear.

He leaned his head back and released a long moan as she worked his body and his true self. She had a mastery of her yoki that rivaled his. He felt wound tighter then he had ever been in his long life. She was moaning softly as well and he felt her walls grip him tightly as she experienced her own ending. He began desperately trying to find his own culmination when his eyes widened further. He gasped hard as his body was wracked by a tremendously powerful spasm of pleasure. He was gripping her tightly and she cried out again as well. He had to lean her back as he shook in his release. Her long legs were wrapped around his hips. She gasped herself and he met her eyes.

"Your eyes are white." She said under her breath.

"Yes." He muttered in return.

He could not hold himself up and he fell against her. She watched him in fascination as his eyes stayed opaque white.

"You are blind to this plane at the moment." She observed.

"You know wraiths well." He mumbled.

"Tomoshibi are blind in this plane at all times unless they take in great amounts of sustenance." She stated.

"We are blinded to it when our own energies are drained." He said closing his eyes.

"Thank you for giving of yourself." She said lacing her fingers in his.

"I have a crush as they say." He chuckled.

"Well you have managed to heal me for now. I am grateful." She murmured as she closed her eyes.

"I should take you back." He commented.

"May I call you Hanaj? I am a very lustful onna and I am finding myself rather taken with your charms." She said rolling to her side.

"Pardon?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Is this not what you wanted?" she asked scooting over to him.

"I had no intentions of having intercourse my lady." He said bristling.

"Well I do." Asuna purred as she pulled him onto her.

He shut his eyes and he realized he would have to take in her blood more in order to stay on this plane. She was draining him past all endure and he bared his fangs. She guided his lips to her breast and he groaned against the plush globe. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt all manner of exquisite pleasure. She released a throaty groan and he looked up. His silver eyes caught hers and their lips connected again in a hungry way. He arranged himself and joined with her again. She lifted her head off of the bed and released a deep sigh.

"Kamis Hanaj." She moaned.

He pecked at her lips as they continued to move sensually. She met his ardor more than passionately and Hanaj wondered if he was in danger of loosing his heart to her as well. This encounter was unlike any he had experienced and he was finding that he could get addicted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nobu looked around and there was no sign of his wayward mate. He sighed deeply and he was angry as hell. Her body was trying to reject the fetus and he needed to see what the hell he could do. He was confused as to why she could carry a tiger with no issue but not a Yamaneko. He ran a hand through his shoulder length ebony hair and growled in irritation. Naraku and Ishin both stayed so busy that they had little time to spare but he made sure to see his beloved often enough. The modern times kept all of the family horrendously busy and he hated it. He had ended up loving how their family had turned out and he was never lonely. It was not like the first millennium of his life. He truly had no idea where she would go and he went to Ichigo's bedside to check his vitals. His children used most of the modern equipment but he still relied on his senses.

"How do you feel Kurosaki?" he asked.

"Like hell." Ichigo grumbled.

"Your father and sisters are outside waiting to see you. I have told them they may see you in a few minutes for a few minutes." Nobu stated in a very professional tone.

"Thanks Doctor Yamasaki." Ichigo mumbled.

"Call me Nobu. You are not just anyone." The kumo healer chuckled.

"Thanks Nobu." Ichigo nodded.

Nobu nodded and he turned to leave. Ichigo grabbed his arm and he searched his face.

"You don't know where she is." He muttered.

"No, I do not. Asuna has her mind and her own ways." Nobu stated.

"Yeah. Kinda pisses you off doesn't it?" Ichigo asked with a small smile.

"Hai. She pisses me off." Nobu agreed smiling.

Ichigo released him and he laid back in a huff. He was pissed off again but he could not do a damn thing about it at the moment. He sighed and managed to tolerate the visit from his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was doing the end of night accounting and she was exhausted. She flipped her silver hair over her shoulder and sipped her gin and tonic. She closed her mahogany eyes a moment and a waiter walked in.

"I am so sorry to bother you Miss Matsuda, we have a boar who has decided he will not leave." The young inu said perplexed.

"I will it handle Kai. Thank you." She said standing up.

She walked out of her office and slowly made her way to the bar. She was close to three hundred fifty years and quite a combination of her parents. She tapped her expensive kid skin heel and poked the old boar in the ribs.

"Kanda! Old man it is time to go!" she said sweetly.

"Come on sweet heart. One more please!" the boar whined.

"You know the rules and I will not have a bunch of mortals in here causing issue! Get off your ass!" she demanded kindly.

"All right!" the old boar groused as he slipped off of the stool and sauntered to the door.

"Thank you Kanda!" she called.

"Yeah, yeah sweetheart! You know I come here to talk sweet to you." He laughed as he left.

She chuckled as she picked up some stray napkins. She wore a form fitting black pencil skirt with a crisp white blouse. She was tidying up her pride and joy and she turned when she felt an unusual presence. She saw a beautiful man through the glass and she widened her eyes. He was so beautiful that he could have passed as woman. She cocked her head to the side as she went to the door. He was dressed in shinigami clothes and she knew the Soul Society was after her mother. She sighed and again tapped her foot.

"What are you doing here shinigami?" she asked in her melodious voice.

"Spying if truth be told." The raven haired shinigami said.

"Well you are a pretty one." She said bluntly.

"You are rather beautiful yourself youkai." He said smirking.

"I have no idea where my mother or Hikari are. I also would not betray them." She said raising a brow.

"Sure thing. No problem." He said smiling like a predator.

"You are not here for them are you?" Hibari asked.

"No but it was cute that you thought that." He said leaning against the window.

"Arrancar?" she asked.

"Hai and the Shouten." He said standing straight up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika." He stated as he bowed with a flourish.

"Matsuda Hibari." She said raising a brow.

"Well then it is nice to meet you lady youkai." He said smiling with mirth.

"Are you gay?" she asked bluntly.

Yumichikia stopped and stared at her bluntness. A wide smile crossed his features and he bowed again. He laughed merrily as he shunpoed away. Hibari just stared after him and shook her head. She went to walk back into the Den Aqua Lounge when she felt a strange and menancing presence. She whirled around and there was an Arrancar of unearthly beauty. He raised a jade brow and stared at her. She stepped back as he watched her. He walked towards her and she was pressed up against the side of her own bar.

"There was a shinigami here. Where did it go?" he demanded.

"He left. The shinigami are no friends of mine." She said as her chest heaved.

She was normally afraid of nothing but this creature terrified her. His sheer amount of power was staggering and suffocating and he met her mahogany eyes.

"I am glad to hear that. What are you?" he demanded.

"I am a youkai." She said trying to steady her voice.

"Well youkai. Today is your lucky day. I have no quarrel with you." He said coldly.

"Please release me. Your reiastu is suffocating me." She said trying to catch her breath.

The Arrancar smirked as he stepped back. She grabbed her throat and took in deep breaths. She met his deep yellow eyes and he did not move.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am called Arturo." He stated in a cold and elegant voice.

Hibari back stepped away from the obviously old creature and she was staggering almost.

"You find me frightening?" he asked looking her over.

"I feel your power. I have no quarrel with you. Allow me to leave without a fight." She said softly.

He stalked closer to her again and she flattened herself against the wall. His face neared hers and he was feeling her yoki.

"You are a powerful being as well. Perhaps I should kill you before you could become a potential enemy." He said coldly in her ear.

"I have nothing you want or am I a threat to you sir. I run this establishment and no more." She said trying again to take a deep breath.

"You have tremendous power." He said in a frightening manner.

"I am a youkai sir and I have yoki hai. My father is a powerful hanyou and my mother a powerful hybrid. I was a warrior at one time but no more." She said neutrally.

"I could take your yoki as it is called to augment mine own." He said scenting along her neck.

"Hai you could. I am no threat to you. I hate the shinigami." She said stiffly.

"What did they do to you?" he demanded.

"They hunt my mother like an animal and they tried to kill one of my sisters whom was a Tomoshibi." She said breathing evenly.

"Then why not kill them?" he asked taking in her sweet scent.

"I have no desire to kill anything." Hibari stated in a shaky tone.

"You should. They are vile creatures who are quite good at being superior when they are not. Why do you smell so incredible?" he demanded.

"I like sakura. My father has always favored the scent and I bathe in the scent." She said as her lips quivered a little.

He looked her over and she could see Shouten features which shocked her. He watched her peruse him and his eyes took in her feminine form.

"You are confused. I shall enlighten you then. I am hollow and Shouten." He said tracing her lower lip.

"That is impossible! Arrancar cannot reproduce!" she said in shock.

"Who told you that onna?" he asked laughing almost cruelly.

"I guess I assumed because…" she started to say.

"Hollow and shinigami exist on different planes but it does not make us any less alive. I have lived for more than a thousand summers in imprisonment at the hands of the shinigami!" he growled in horrendous anger.

"I am so sorry." She said looking away.

"Do not dare pity me." He growled in her face.

"Please stop! I am no one to you." She said shaking.

He jerked her forward and she felt a huge tug on her yoki and she sagged in his arms. She released a strangled moan as he took from her. She met his eyes and his face was gorgeous but held such a cold and calculated look that it was frightening. He released her and she fell to his feet.

"Your energies are most amazing. Matane onna." He said suddenly gone.

She was in a heap on the ground and weaker then she had ever been in her entire life. She managed to reach into her skirt pocket and pull out her cell phone. She pressed a button and it began ringing.

"Chichi? I was attacked. I cannot move…I cannot…" she said dropping her phone.

She laid her head against the sidewalk and fought the blackness. Her mind kept thinking that he fed upon her aura like a wraith but he had not bitten her. She tried to stay awake but she lost all consciousness.

Naraku stood over his daughter and he was in shock. She was devoid of most of her yoki and he pulled her up. She and Rishou were his youngest in birth order and he tried to revive her. He produced a miasma cloud and he took her to Nobu. He shouted for his old friend and Hibari was laid out on a gurney. Nanami came forward as well and her jaw dropped.

"Bari? What happened?" she asked concerned.

"I am not sure. She called me and said she had been attacked." Naraku stated as Nobu checked her.

"Good Kamis a little more and she would be in a coma state." Nobu said in shock.

"Only one creature has the power to do as such!" Naraku growled.

"Who?" Nanami asked.

"A wraith. They can feed off of blood and auras." Nobu said in disgust.

"A wraith got Bari?" Shinobu asked he neared his little sister.

"Hai." Naraku said in a low growl.

"I am hooking up an IV and running a gastric tube to feed her. She could be out for awhile." Nobu said calmly.

"We will take care of it chichi." Shinobu stated as he wheeled his younger sister out.

"This is ridiculous! I am sick of the beings from the other plane bothering this family!" Naraku growled to Nobu.

"I agree." Nobu nodded.

The legendary shape shifter was angry and he could tell Nobu was angry as well. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother.

"Brother? Call a meeting of the pups. Hai, I am sick of this nonsense once and for all! You and I are going to deal with some of these beings!" Naraku said quite darkly.

He slipped the phone back in his pocket and he looked around.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"That I could not tell you. She was having seizures and her body is rejecting a pregnancy. I have to find her and try to stop it or her brain will fry!" Nobu said sighing.

"What pregnancy?" Naraku asked with narrowed eyes.

"A Yamaneko of all things." Nobu sighed.

"She should not be rejecting a Yamaneko. It must be something different." Naraku considered.

"This means my friend she has a lover she is protecting and she does not want us finding out." Nobu said in annoyance.

"Like I care about a damned lover!!" Naraku snapped.

"I know but there it is. I have to find her and get her to fess up soon." The kumo healer sighed.

"Watch over my baby! I will be in Sendai with the others. Call me as soon as she wakes up!" Naraku commanded.

"Hai my lord." Nobu said nodding.

Nobu felt stricken as he went to see Hibari. She was one of the most level headed of the pups. She was a smart business woman and very calm in nature. He remembered delivering her and the look on Naraku's face as he held his youngest daughter. Hibari had been sweet and complying as a youngling and she had a wicked sense of humor and deep honor. She never engaged in a fight unless she had to and she normally did not. He saw the feeding tube that was inserted in her nose and IV's hooked up. He was disgusted and he knew she would not wake up for at least two or three days. Wraith attacks were normally deadly and she was pale. He sighed and sat next to her. He took her hands and he was feeling helpless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took him awhile but he found her weakened aura. A smirk played upon his pale lips and he stared down at the powerful and beautiful onna. He had killed two lesser shinigami and he had decided to feed her to restore her aura. He moved with grace and he lifted her silver head to his wrist. He slit his own wrist and allowed his blackened blood to drip into her parted lips. Her mouth opened more suddenly and her eyes flew open. She stared up at the wraith Arrancar and fear actually possessed her. She turned her head to the side and gasped when she saw where she was.

"What are you doing?" she said meeting his eyes.

"Returning a little what I took from you. You yoki is quite empowering." He said dispassionately.

"Why did you take it from me?" she asked.

"To see if I could. You did not even fight me." He stated brushing her lip with his thumb.

"I dislike battling." She said trying to look away.

"Do not look away from me youkai. I speak to you and you will look at me!" he said coldly.

"I am not your enemy." She stated as calmly as she could.

"No perhaps you are not but you are strong." He said leaning down meeting her eyes.

"Are you telling me you are a born Arrancar?" Hibari asked.

"I am telling you that I was born hai." Arturo stated smirking.

"Please leave me be. I am no threat to you." She said in a low tone.

"You will be useful to me." He said stepping back.

She stared at him shocked and he stepped back. Her face dropped and she could not understand why he was using her. She laid back and wished to the Kamis she could find a way to not deal with him. She shook and had no clue why.

She had seen glimpses of him over the next several days. He watched her and she grew more and more nervous. The family had met; Naraku and Ishin themselves were now in Japan at all times. She was walking home from a late evening at the lounge. She was very tired still and she was close to her apartment building. Her face was pale and she stiffened visibly. She turned to him and he walked her backwards into a wall.

"Stop!" she cried.

"I answer to no one. I have no loyalties or commander that tell me what to do." He stated.

"You do not answer to Aizen?" she asked dumbfounded.

"As if I would answer to a shinigami! I am a self made Arrancar and I had no need of the Hogyoku. I am known as a Vasto Lordes." He said smirking.

She gulped visibly and he chuckled as his fingers traced along her jaw. She was desperate to escape and tried to break his gaze.

"I like that you hate the shinigami. It pleases me to no end to hear of your dislike for them." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay but I also have no love for the Arrancar. One has been bound and determined to decimate my mother." She said bravely.

"All Arrancar are not the same youkai. We are individuals the same as your kind." He said brushing his nose along her jaw line.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in a shaky tone.

"So long since I felt the flesh of another." He stated bluntly.

"What do you mean?" she asked meeting his eyes.

"Oh I am sure you know what I mean." He stated chuckling.

"When you said imprisoned…what did you mean?" she asked breathing harder.

"Sealed away from anyone and anything. Alone with only my own thoughts." He said staring into her eyes.

Hibari gasped in surprise and she stared back at him.

"So maybe I wish to feel your skin against mine." He said in a lilting tone.

"I do not know you." She said looking away.

"Why does that matter?" he laughed lightly.

"I do not rut just to rut." She said turning red.

"You find me pleasing." He said brazenly.

"Hai but…" she said burning hotly.

He lifted her chin and ghosted his frigid lips across hers. She felt a shiver go down her spine and she met his eyes.

"Now." He said suddenly.

"What? Here?" she asked shocked.

"Hai." He said hauling her off the ground

She squeaked in surprise and her skirt was hiked up around her hips. This being was just doing whatever he wanted and she truly was allowing it. She felt him rip her panties away and the next thing she knew, she felt his engorged member teasing her entrance. Her eyes widened she realized he was going to do it. She expected him to slam into her but her breath escaped when he pushed in excruciatingly slow. Arturo had to hold back his moan as he filled her. She was not untouched but she may as well have been. Her body clutched him so tightly that he could be in euphoria almost instantly. He could not believe how amazing her heat and aura felt.

"Oh my Kamis. Oh Kamis." She cried out softly.

"Can you teleport?" he demanded harshly in her ear.

"Hai." She said squeezing her eyes shut.

"Do it." He commanded.

She produced a miasma and he maneuvered them into it. They fell back against her bed and she cried out loudly. His hands bared her chest and he roughly pulled her white lace bra off. Her hands were shaking and her own fingers found his haori. She spread open the material to expose pale skin. He smirked down at her and her eyes were clouded over. He had not moved and the pressure was unreal, he fell against her and demanded entrance into her mouth. He rocked his hips against hers as he stole her will and breath as he kissed her deeply. She had never been taken like this; she was loosing all cohesion as he took and commanded her body with his. She wanted to cry out and scream as he pressed against her over and over. She arched against him and she heard him grunt. He finally released her lips a moment as the heat between them increased.

"Onna! Look at me." He commanded.

"Hai?" she groaned.

"I would have your name." he said in his cold voice.

"Matsuda Hibari." She stated in a gasp.

"Arturo Plateado." He said softly in her ear.

Her eyes were straining to change and her body was on overload. She whimpered suddenly as he continued to rock his hips. She could see the pleasure he was feeling and she felt empowered suddenly. Arturo's eyes widened as she aggressively snapped her hips against his.

"Please, please I need more Arturo." She whined out.

"Tell me what you want onna." He commanded.

"Please harder." She begged.

"Then I must taste you first." He said smiling down at her.

He pulled out of her suddenly and he ripped her skirt from her. He finished removing any remaining clothing. She looked at him in a daze and he lazily removed his clothes. He also moved his Arrancar mask shard. The creature that stood before her was ungodly beautiful and sinister. He leaned down and took in her sakura scent. It intoxicated him to the point of madness and it drove him to pursue this powerful onna beneath him. He ran his tongue along her weeping opening and he groaned a little. She desired him strongly and arrogance flitted on his face. He explored her with his tongue and fingers as she squirmed under his ministrations. She was wanton and going insane with need as she experienced a glorious release. Her claws gouged her bedding as she arched her body as spasms wracked her. He was reveling in her taste and the feel of her sweet feminine form. He pulled Hibari into a sitting position and jerked her forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he took her hard in tremendous and intense passion. Their eyes were locked as their grunts and groans filled her room. Hibari's long and wavy silver hair was becoming plastered to her neck and back. She threw her head back and did not think she could handle much more. He was divine and addictive; he frightened the hell out of her and she knew she would reel from this.

"So good." He said suddenly as he began moving more urgently.

He felled them and he was behind her as he shoved into her harder. His legs became entangled with hers and his hands kneaded her flesh. The blossoming of power began and she was incoherent in crying out. Rapture was swift to take them both as she screamed his name suddenly. He was in near oblivion as he climaxed and her shook with his. His instincts never lead him wrong and when he had taken in her aura, he had known. She would make an excellent partner and bring him endless delight. His lips nipped her neck and left angry red marks as he emptied his seed. She was desperate for sleep and she felt leaden. He was not withdrawing and she horrified that she wanted to feel him.

"So very good Hibari. You are worth the effort." He murmured.

"Are you staying?" she asked dumbly.

"Hai. I am staying within your walls. I have masterful control over my body." He said in a husky tone.

Neither said anything else as slumber took them both.

Asuna was staring at Nobu as he berated her and chided her for her foolishness. She closed her eyes and listened to his tantrum.

"What is it you are saying my kumo?" she demanded.

"I am saying that the babe you carry is Yamaneko but not. It is something else and I have to find out what or it could kill you." He said in anger.

"I would prefer if Nanami would take care of me." She said bluntly.

"You may have convinced her to lie for you in the past Asuna but I assure you I have remedied that! She is a doctor and her first duty is DO NO HARM!" he yelled at her.

She stood up in anger and he was red eyed. He was furious and he shoved her backwards onto her couch. Nobu hardly ever lost his temper and most of the time it was with her. Things escalated between them and he actually hissed in fury.

"Asuna stop it! What am I going to do? Stop loving you? That could not happen! I know who and what you are inu! I have known you for almost five centuries! You have born me two babes, grow up!" he snapped.

"Grimmjow!" she yelled.

"Okay! Thank you!" he said standing.

He began pacing and he knew that the Arrancar had somehow gotten her pregnant. He sighed and nodded to her.

"How did you stop the seizures?" he demanded.

"I attacked a Shouten. It came into my hospital room to try and attack me. I killed him but his blood has powerful effects." She lied.

"Then I need a Shouten. I am going to have to make one of my draughts like the old days. Do not lie to me Asuna. I am one of your mates that you need not lie to!" he said coldly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Find the Arrancar and bring him to me." Nobu said as he walked through his own shoki cloud.

She stared after Nobu and marveled at him. He demanded time with her and they were still passionate. He still was always the healer but their relationship was solid. He demanded from her and she normally gave into his desires. She stood and went to the patio door. She slipped out onto the beach and she knew Grimmjow was near. He stayed close by nowadays and she did not wait long. She turned to stare at him and he was still very angry.

"Grimmjow." She said in deep sigh.

"What?" he snarled.

"Tell me what you want from me." She said meeting his eyes.

"Arrogant fucking bitch." He said stalking her.

"You came after me!" she said defensively.

"Yeah so?" he growled.

"You took me first Grimmjow." She said clenching her jaw.

"I should've killed you." He sneered.

He came at her and she caught his hand. She grabbed his other one and pressed it to her belly. He looked incensed.

"This is your babe Grimmjow. This your child I carry." She said fiercely.

"Don't fucking lie to me bitch!" He snapped.

"It is yours! It will kill me! You are not of this plane and I know not how you fathered it but you have!" she snapped in return.

He suddenly gripped her jaw and lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her with such incredible passion that it left her reeling. They wrapped their arms around the other as feelings coursed. Neither felt the danger and Asuna suddenly shrieked in pain. Grimmjow was ripped away from her and he looked ready to kill. Raganos stood by smirking and his hand was phased out and within her body itself. Grimmjow was being held at bay by Aizen himself.

"I am most disappointed Grimmjow." Aizen said in his famous benign tones.

"Fuck You!" Grimmjow roared.

"Hush the hollow shinigami. Now Lady Asuna…you will get us into the Western Lands. I have but release my toxin and you will loose that abomination a helluva lot faster." The Shouten said.

"Let her go wraith!" Grimmjow hissed.

Raganos turned his dark eyes to the Sixth Espada and suddenly he was on his knees. Asuna was in such horrendous pain that she could not think. Thei Tr'Awnhi had her own hand phased within Grimmjow.

"Hai." Asuna gasped out.

"Good girl. Now shinigami I am getting my revenge upon the dog and you can do as you please." The Shouten leader said in clipped tones.

"Hai." Aizen said in a bored fashion.

Raganos faded out with the inu princess and Aizen looked down at Grimmjow. He paced back and forth for a moment and he suddenly stopped.

"I will allow you to live and keep your current rank. You will retrieve the inu's eldest daughter for me and I will shelter your offspring." Aizen said in a very calm voice.

"Hai." Grimmjow said breathlessly in pain.

Thei removed her arm and Grimmjow stood. His mind was working overtime but he saw no way out of this. He looked over at Ulquiorra and the Fourth Espada stared disdainfully at him.

"Ulquiorra! Attend Grimmjow and see to it that he does his job." Aizen said walking into a garganta.

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow with obvious disgust and he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Don't stare at me you pale faced fucker!" Grimmjow snarled.

"As usual Number Six you are trash!" Ulquiorra responded.

"You want the same thing I do, you piece of shit!" the blue haired Arrancar snapped.

"What is that?" The Fourth Espada demanded.

"You want your boyfriend and little kumo all nice and safe." Grimmjow said in a taunting tone.

"What are you suggesting?" Ulquiorra asked raising a black brow.

"You want what you want! I want the inu!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Aizen-sama will expect Lady Mizuki." Ulquiorra stated with a frown.

"I don't give a shit. I'll send my Fraccion to handle it!" Grimmjow growled.

"She must not be harmed!" Ulquiorra stated with a low growl.

"Yeah yeah." Grimmjow snorted.

Grimmjow was suddenly gone and Ulquiorra sighed. He was betraying Rishou in order to protect him. He was uncomfortable with the idea but he had to do. He sighed and he went to fetch the Fraccion of the idiot Grimmjow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna could not breathe but the she was able to walk through the barrier. Raganos threw her roughly away from him as he disappeared. She gasped for needed air and coughed up blood. She ported quickly and chaos was erupting in the palace.

"My lord!!" she screamed.

She saw Osamu coming and he hauled her up. He looked concerned and they heard screaming. Osamu ran with his sister in his arms and he saw Shouten everywhere. Asuna saw her father fighting and decimating many, many Shouten but Osamu's head whipped around when he saw his mother being dragged forward.

"Mother!" Osamu yelled.

Sesshomaru saw her being dragged forward by four Shouten. His face suddenly became frozen as pain erupted in his chest.

"Augusta or you dog! You really think I would not retaliate? You really think I would allow an arrogant mongrel such as yourself to best me? Your self inflated ego knows no bounds dog. Shall you watch as I drain the little murderess dry?" Raganos said in a horrid fury.

"You will die by this Sesshomaru's claws vermin." The inu lord said coldly.

"Fine." Raganos said and he suddenly was in front of Augusta.

Raganos was furious that she had been harmed. He reached into one of his soldier's neck and severed his spinal cord. The Shouten fell dead at his own ruler's feet and Raganos took Augusta into his arms.

"Shall you watch as I make him suffer? You wish to see how cruel I can be?" he said hotly in her ear.

"Please do not hurt him or my family!" she snarled.

"What do I get Augusta? What shall I receive for my mercy?" he cooed in her ear.

"I will stay!" she cried.

"Oh I believe that so well." He said cruelly.

The leader of the Shouten for the first time in his life wanted another. He turned his head to look at the dog and hatred tore at him.

"What have you done to earn such devotion dog?" Raganos demanded.

"Hn." Sesshomaru muttered.

Raganos was suddenly in front of him and he morphed his arm. He reached over and grabbed Tensaiga and the barrier crackled to life. He snarled and threw the blade away. He could see the strain on his kind holding the dog lord down. Raganos grew wrathful and plunged his morphed limb straight through Sesshomaru. He heard Augusta scream and that of the inu princess. The dog never showed a flicker of pain but he knew he had done considerable damage. He had been completely underhanded but there was no way he could face the dog at his full power. Dog Daemons were amongst some of the most powerful there were. He heard the inu onna scream, "Chichi." And he heard scream the dog's name. He stared down at the now fallen Sesshomaru and smirked with tremendous malice.

"I will make her forget your name." he said spitting at the lord.

He walked away from the dog and he went to Augusta and quite viciously bit into her neck. She gasped in pain as he drank heavily from her. She sagged to the floor and he turned. His mouth was bloodied from the uppyr woman and his hand from the dog lord.

"Kill the rest." Raganos said as he walked away from his handy work.

"Majesty, what shall we do with the woman?" one guard said.

Raganos stopped and stared back at Augusta as she had outstretched her hand toward her fallen mate. Anger that she still would not let go of the silver dog consumed him. He went to Sesshomaru and reached for a very demonic aura. He pulled back Tokijin and went to the Western Lady.

"Shall I run you through with his own blade?" he asked in hatred.

"Raganos!" she whispered in pain.

"You killed your own child as well Augusta. You killed my son!" he said in fury.

She closed her eyes and she was fighting back blackness. She felt Tokijin at her throat and she felt the Shouten leader hesitate.

"I should kill you! I should end your miserable life." He said in a tense whisper.

"Do it!" she said hoarsely.

"As you wish!" he said slicing her throat.

Augusta made no noise and Raganos walked away. He saw the inu princess and prince on the floor as well. He had not committed this much devastation in centuries. He chuckled at the arrogance of the corporeals. He saw Thei with a satisfied smirk on her face and he met her eyes.

"Your glee disgusts me!" he snapped.

"You were too taken with the horror! She was an uppyr." Thei said in disgust.

"She should be about dead." He said suddenly morose.

"What do you want Raganos? You cannot murder her and still want her. If you still want her then you should turn her." Thei said in a sneer.

"To one of us? Why should I do that?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Because then you would have absolute power over her. You would be her maker." Thei said pursing her lips.

"I do not think it has been done, turning an uppyr that is." He said considering.

"Well Raganos you have not long to decide. Her aura is almost non existent." Thei said walking away.

The wraith leader moved over to the fallen woman and he dragged her up. Her eyes were almost lifeless as he met them.

"I love you and by the Gods you will obey my will. Your dog is already dead and you will obey me!" he said in a low snarl.

She could not breathe and suddenly her body was almost like it was frozen. Her eyes faded and she stared out into nothing.

Nobu stood in the middle of the Western Palace and he was half ruined. Asuna was in the hospital along with her twin. Her sire was barely alive with a lacerated liver and the sac around his heart had been damaged. There was no sign of Lady Augusta and the Kumo warriors were in disbelief that their inu breathen had been slaughtered in droves. Nobu was shaking and he realized they needed the shinigami as allies and not enemies. He went via his shoki and appeared at the hospital. He watched Karu stagger in and he looked ashen.

"Mizuki has been taken. Where is Asuna?" he demanded.

"She is in a hospital bed. Karu, where is Captain Kuchiki?" Nobu asked.

"In Soul Society." Karu said shaking.

"Saaya was in Mongolia last I heard. I am going to send her. We need the shinigami." Nobu said producing a shoki cloud.

He stepped through and he was in Mongolia. He looked up and saw the insect youkai and their massive hidden city. There was a sentry who came forward and wrinkled his nose.

"What do you want spider?" the ga stated.

"I need Princess Saaya. Her mother and most of her family is in the hospital with grave injuries." Nobu said calmly.

The sentry immediately left and within a few minutes Saaya came forward followed by Kenomaru. The ga lord looked concerned and Nobu stared at him disdainfully.

"Nobu? What is wrong?" she asked.

"I need you to go into Soul Society. Your jii-chan fell along with your mother and most of the Western family. I need you to get a message to the leaders of the shinigami and demand for their help." Nobu stated.

"Oh my Gods." She said stunned.

"Hai. Please Lady Saaya." Nobu said with urgency.

Saaya nodded and she suddenly invoked the medallion she wore around her neck. She watched the gate open and she ran through leaving her father and Nobu.

Saaya ported once she was inside of the Seireitei and straight into the tenth division. Her young husband looked up and he looked concerned.

"Saaya?" he asked standing.

"Toushirou! The Shouten and Aizen joined forces and they have attacked." She said breathlessly.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Yes! Husband, I know my mother and your Captain General are fighting but please they decimated the Western Palace." She said swiftly.

"Hai! I will go now. How is Yuzuna?" he asked as they moved together.

"She is well. My father and Uncle Menomaru are quite taken with her." Saaya stated as they moved through the Seireitei to First Division.

Captain Hitsugaya nodded and he missed his wife and young daughter. He had insisted they return to the world of the living while there was uproar in the Seireitei. They made it to the Squad One offices and Toushirou got entrance to see Captain General Yamamoto. Toushirou bowed to the head captain and Yamamoto waited.

"My wife is here to speak with you Head Captain. Will you hear her?" Captain Hitsugaya said.

"I will hear your wife Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto stated.

"Head Captain! My mother and the West almost fell completely to the Shouten and Aizen sir. We need your help. Please work with us to put down our mutual enemies." Saaya said bowing low.

"I will help the youkai. I see no other way to defeat Aizen or the Shouten." Yamamoto stated flatly.

"Thank you!" Saaya said.

"Your mother has much to answer for Lady Saaya." He said in a low tone.

"I have nothing to do with that sir. My mother is inu royalty and mated to some of the most powerful males in history." She said with her bowed head.

"Hn. I will send Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya now." Yamamoto said in a dismissing tone.

Both Saaya and Toushirou left quickly and Yamamoto stood up. He switched his form and pain flitted across his features. He missed her and he felt in a way she was justified for defending her family but he had to uphold the orders from the older and higher houses. He ported to the real world and he was in the hospital. He walked slowly and he found her aura. She looked drained of color and he stared down at her.

"Asuna?" he whispered softly.

"Teru?" she asked weakly.

"Hai. I was informed what happened. We will aide you. You have to stop killing my shinigami." He whispered fiercely.

"Your shinigami will not harm my family." She said closing.

"You should have come when I summoned you! I did not order the stealth forces." He said sitting by her.

"Teru, why should I have come when you summoned me?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Because I would have tried to help you! I would have shielded you!" he said narrowing his eyes.

"You would have executed Hikari!" she said in fury.

"No, I would not have you moronic onna." He said in anger.

"Then what was that display Teru?" she asked in fury.

"A display for the higher up kami! You have no idea what exists beyond the planes Asuna! I have those I have to answer to!" he said in a low whisper.

"Who?" she snapped.

"Who do you think my parents are Asuna?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"You are born from a kami." She said flatly.

"Hai. Now if you let me work out things but you have not trusted me." He said in intense irritation.

"You have not made me trust you." She snapped.

"I restored Onigumo Asuna! I would do anything for you onna!" he said baring angry eyes at her.

She was taken back by his emotion and she stared at him. She suddenly knew and she believed him. He took her hands and met her eyes.

"You have killed a great many shinigami. The elders are furious." He said softly.

"They were attempting to take me Teru. What was I supposed to do?" she demanded.

"TRUST IN ME!" he bellowed in anger.

"Why? I was going to see my wraith daughter destroyed I thought." She said.

"I had planned to save her. Enough talk. The Shouten did a lot of damage. I need to take stock of the losses." He said standing.

"Teru?" she asked in a small voice.

"What Asuna? What can you say? What can I say? You have not trusted me in the least and you give my son to a child! You have a long list to answer for but like a fool I will protect you." He said suddenly porting out.

She was totally dumbfounded and she managed to stand. She walked to the ICU. The sight that greeted her nearly floored her. They had been set up and carefully watched she realized. She saw her sire asleep and connected to IV's. She nearly blanched when she realized that her sire had allowed himself to be injured in order to try and save her mother. She stepped forward and took a clawed hand in hers. His amber eyes opened clouded in pain and he stared at her.

"Father?" she asked.

"I cannot sense her at all." He said in a hollow tone.

"Father they did not find her body." She said in a hopeful voice.

"I would feel her. Ever since the tiger…I have felt her Daughter. There is nothing." He said looking away.

"My lord!" she said covering her mouth.

"The wraith will die by my hand." He said in the cruelest voice she had ever heard him make.

"I understand." She said squeezing his hand.

"This Sesshomaru wishes for death." He said slowly pulling his hand back and rolling to his side.

Asuna's face blanched and she could not believe her ears. Her great sire and the most feared inu in history had just stated the most unbelievable thing. She also knew how horrid the pain was and she resolved that the war would go very badly for those in Hueco Mundo.


	32. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

The World of the Uppyr and Shouten

Raganos stood over the body of Augusta Elizaveta Orlovich and he knew it would take several days to wake from her change. He was intensely curious what she would be but he went to his throne room and sat upon his throne. Hanaj was there and his younger brother had been horrified at him.

"You know Hanaj, our mother coddled you at her tit far longer then she should have. These beings deserve every manner of death upon them." Raganos stated in anger.

"I defend our kind with my life brother but how can condone needless slaughter?" Hanaj asked in fury.

"Last I checked, it really did not matter what you think Hanaj." The elder brother said snidely.

"You rule by virtue of birth order Raganos and not by strength of power. You, my older brother, are a fool!" Hanaj growled.

"Perhaps in your eyes only. The blood bath was quite thrilling really. I watched as the dog princess was slaughtered as well." The Shouten leader laughed.

"I cannot stand to be in the same room as you!" Hanaj said in horror.

"Then do not be. Do not cross me Hanaj or you will pay." Raganos said with contempt.

"I would not dream of it brother. I have seen the evidence of your love and devotion!" Hanaj said indicating Augusta.

Raganos stood up in anger and Hanaj disappeared. He would be risking much but he could not believe that Asuna would have perished so easily. He appeared in the hospital where she had been before and he found her aura. He slowly walked to her sleeping form and he looked down at her.

"I feel you Hanaj. Why are you here?" Asuna said without opening her eyes.

"I cannot abide what my brother did." He said in a hoarse tone.

"Is my mother dead?" Asuna asked opening her eyes.

"There is no way to know for sure. My brother did take her body." He admitted.

"He must pay for what he has done." She said sitting up.

"He is my brother Asuna!" Hanaj said stepping back.

"Yet you cannot abide what he has done?" the inu princess asked in anguish.

"No, I cannot but you are asking me to betray my family." Hanaj mumbled.

"You are rare amongst the Shouten, you actually have a heart. Why did you save me?" She asked in a raw whisper.

"Because I see something in your eyes I have not seen in a very long time." He said looking away.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Passion, honor, and goodness." He said in a tortured tone.

"What is it you want from me Hanaj?" She said slipping from the bed.

"You cannot give me what I wish woman! Do not tempt me to betray everything I am for a pipe dream!" he said jerking away from her.

"You wished to have me as your occasional plaything." She said in anger.

"I had no expectations Asuna! I desired you yes!" He said honestly.

"I demand more Hanaj! I am not your plaything for anything and if you are with me then you are not with them!" she said stalking him.

He stared at her in disbelief and she pressed him against a wall. He was angry that he was being forced to make any form of decision and he put his hands on her shoulders. She stared into his silver eyes and he saw horrendous pain reflected.

"Stop!" he whispered.

She pulled him down and pressed her forehead to his. He could not breathe properly as he actually faced the idea of betraying his family. He could hear her deep confliction and pain as they stood there.

"I cannot betray my brother anymore then you can betray yours." He said hoarsely.

"So you would use me." She said in anger.

"I have not used you! We joined that day but it was mutual." He said indignantly.

"You cannot be good and honorable and still continue on with the Shouten!" she said in anger.

"I am a Shouten!" he snapped.

"Something happened between us Hanaj." Asuna said refusing to allow him to move or port away.

"Yes, we made love." He growled.

"Hai. You came here to see if I made it. You could not bear the idea that your brother may have decimated me." She said repeating his thoughts.

"Stop entering my mind!" he said trying to shove her away.

"You cannot keep me out!" she said suddenly.

"No, I cannot! In order to counteract the seizures and sickness I had to bind you to me." He said looking away.

"I see. I am uppyr too and I can bind you to me as well." She said in his ear.

"Do not do that! You will tie our lives together. If I were to die or you for that matter then the other's life would end." He stated flatly.

"But your loyalties would belong to me." She said raising a silver brow.

"Woman! Do you hear yourself?" he said in surprise.

"I hear myself just fine." Asuna remarked in a low snarl.

Hanaj stared at her and there was so many emotions reflected in her beautiful eyes. He yelped out as she pulled on his true form. Her sheer mental strength rivaled the royal house of the Shouten any day. He shuddered in his physical body as she subjected him to her yoki.

"Do not do this." He said in a raspy tone.

"The onna who birthed me from her body may be dead and my sire wishes for death! You hate your brother and his actions. You are starting to feel for me. You do not belong with them anymore Hanaj. He slit her throat! You were trying to find me." She said pressing her body against his.

"Asuna! Gods no!" he cried out.

They sank to their knees and she refused to let the Shouten prince return to his family. She had not attempted such an intense binding in a very long time. Hanaj could not breathe deeply as he felt her inner being pressing against his. She would meld them and he was doomed. He tried to push back and he tried to fight her but failed. He gasped harder as he felt a blossoming rapture begin to erupt inside of him. They both were shaking against each other as she willed herself to begin phasing into his very inner being. Her inner being was amazing and so incredibly hot and tangy. He rasped out deep, guttural groans as she pressed in more. He felt the merging of their souls and he tried to cry out. He felt her on every single level and it was pure, unadulterated perfection. He ended up pushing her back onto the floor and ravishing her lips with need born from such an intense exchange. He ended up dropping kisses on her lips, forehead, eyes, and cheeks. She felt his heavy breathing against her ear and sublime shudders went down her spine.

"Tell me where to go." He pleaded.

"Allow me." She whispered.

She suddenly ported them to her Tokyo penthouse and he wasted no time in divesting her of her silk pajamas. His own clothing seemed to just fade away as he held her face and kissed her as their legs entangled. Their hips met as they began thrusting urgently against the other. Hanaj was beyond mindless as he joined their physical bodies. The joy he was feeling was indescribable as they were one in every single sense.

"Gods! What have you done to me?" he cried out.

"Made you mine! I have taken you from the them forever." She growled in passion.

"I am Shouten." He murmured in a haze.

"You are mine." She said clawing his back in fervor.

Profound need and lust began to crawl up his spine and his body felt almost in a cold sweat. He noticed her responses were the same. Her body was gripping and fit him like a tight glove; he could take no more and he felt the quivering beginning. He had to grip her tightly as he spilled his seed deep and she was spasming around him. They had both screamed out in their combined and shared release. He was shaking so hard, she held him up.

"I know what you need Hanaj." She murmured.

"Yes." He said in the hoarsest tone she had ever heard a creature make.

He faded out into his true form and she smoothly arched her body as she felt him within. Her hands roamed over her body brazenly as he took her in his true form. She withered on the bed as she felt ecstasy ravage her body. She could feel his presence and his actions cause the familiar euphoria. She yelled out as she succumbed to the amazing feelings. He was next to her suddenly and his eyes were closed. His breathing was quick and he sank his fangs into her neck. She moaned softly for him and he could not think beyond what they had done. He was in awe and fury over her actions but her lips drugged his senses and her desires made him almost loose his mind. He finally lay next to her and she was running her claws through his black hair.

"You had no right to do this." He said in an exhausted tone.

"What is done is done. I have now made it my mission to destroy him. I regret that this will hurt you." She said sitting up.

"I am not like your other men woman. I can be within you if I choose. You have given me unfettered access to you." He growled.

"You did the same did you not?" she retorted.

"You are talking about killing my family!" he snapped.

"You forget yourself Hanaj. I am your family now. Other Shouten will die unless they step aside." She said standing fluidly.

"My Gods Asuna! What makes you any different then him?" he asked in contempt.

"I will only kill him and not decimate your entire family! You know I rival you in power any day and I rival your brother." She snapped.

"So because you rival us in power that gives you license to walk over and decimate? Open your locked away memories Asuna. I have never met an uppyr or wraith who could do that." He said stalking over to her.

"NO! Now you can truly stay with me and on this side away certain death or I will force you." She said in a dark tone.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded in complete anger.

"You saved me. I will not allow you to walk down a path that may lead to your demise. You straddle the fence no more." She said as she pulled on a silk robe.

He was so incredibly confused that he sat on her bed and shook his head. No one had ever dared command him except his brother. She was moving about her room and he was stewing in his thoughts. This binding shook him to his foundations. Asuna looked at him intently and he stood to stand at the window.

"I have to go back to my family Asuna. They will think I am a traitor and come after all of you again." He said bluntly.

"I cannot allow that Hanaj." She said bluntly.

"You cannot allow it? Have I become your slave instead of one of your kept men?" he demanded.

"That is not fair!" she growled.

"Is it not? I told you not to bind us and you did anyway. I will cause problems for you and you court death by this." Hanaj stated narrowing his eyes.

"I court nothing. Make of this what you wish. I resent you referring to yourself as a kept man!" she stated with a glare.

"Then what am I? Am I your new pet that you will take out on occasion to lavish attention upon?" he asked archly.

She was in front of him in an instant and slapped him. He watched her and felt blood trickle down his cheek. One of her claws had caught his cheek and they stared at the other hard. They knew each other well now and he was using that knowledge to piss her off.

"You have great power Asuna and you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen; I have seen many beautiful women but they pale in comparison. You have the most beautiful soul I have ever seen." He stated lifting his hand to her cheek.

"Why are you not like your brother?" she asked looking up at him.

"He swears my mother coddled me and maybe she did. She was a beautiful woman too but Raganos was always so cold and calculated like our father." He said closing his eyes.

"I can see her face." Asuna stated laying her head against his chest.

"Yes. She favored me and another sister, Nalah." He said burying his nose into her silver hair.

He ended wrapping his arms around her and they stayed that way.

"You have made it impossible for me." He said in a whisper.

"You are part of me now Hanaj. Deal with it!" she said jerking away from him.

He sighed and she ported away. He hit a wall with his fist and he growled out in helplessness. She knew how he felt about her and she had used it against him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She gasped in a deep breath and sat up. She was shivering badly and she looked around. She could have sworn she had bled out and she was back in Hueco Mundo. She managed to stand and she walked along silently on bare feet. She could see so many wraiths that it was shocking. She padded her way to where there was a lot of noise. She stepped into a main hall and she saw Raganos watching two male Shouten in a wrestling match. He looked up when he saw her in the shadows. He stood up as if in a trance and slowly walked to her. She had to stare up at him and he stared down at her with cold eyes. There was no expression on his face and she looked at him in anger.

"What did you do to me?" she whispered in quiet fury.

"I made it possible for you to still live." He snapped.

"Well you were the one who tried to kill me." She said stepping back.

"After you killed my child!" he snarled.

"You stole me from Sesshomaru!" she hissed.

"You dare to still mention his name?" he said in hatred.

He grabbed her tightly and she yelped as she felt his claws pierce her back. His aura was pulsing in his anger. He yanked her head back by grabbing her long ebony hair. He stared into her face and she saw raw feeling registered in his black eyes.

"You continue to defy me even when I control you!" he said in a snarl.

"What did you do to me?" she asked in a strained voice.

"I turned you." He said smirking.

"What do you mean?" she asked in shock.

"You seriously think the uppyr are the only creatures that can make hybrids? You are something that I am unsure of what you are now but you live." He said in a sharp tone.

Fear possessed her and she began shaking hard. Raganos lifted her hand and worked her wrist. A grayish silver shoki leaked from her claws and she stared in horror.

"Well it seems you have inherited some of my abilities." He said in mirthful tone.

"I am a wraith?" she asked in fear.

"Not completely. I suspect you are a mix of uppyr and wraith." He laughed.

"Oh my God!" she said in a scream.

"Pay back is a bitch as they say! You took our child's life and I took yours as you knew it." He said releasing her.

"You animal! You evil son of whore!" she shrieked.

"Maybe but I control you Augusta. Shall I show you how I can?" he asked raising a black brow.

"Bastard! I hate you! I swear you are the most arrogant son of bitch!" she said lifting her hand.

She actually threw him with her mind but he appeared behind her instead. He was so incredibly aroused by her display of defiance and power. He grabbed her and pulled her backwards. He threw her down on his bed and within seconds he was between her thighs. He had not been with a wraith woman in some time and he was intending to savor it. Augusta choked out as the most different type of coupling took place. She felt different and the thought terrified her. Somewhere in her she could feel this deep pull of the Shouten ruler. Their culmination was at the same time and she screamed in completion. She was filled with revulsion at herself for wanting him and forgetting Sesshomaru for a moment. Raganos stared down at her in utter hatred.

"He is worthless! He cannot give you anything any more. Why have you not birthed more?" he said in anger.

"I have a very weak uterus." She said looking away.

"Not if you carry your own kind. You were uppyr and you had no business mixing with a foul animal daemon! You will give me what I want Augusta or you will die a second time." He said pushing himself away from her.

"How dare you! You think I will give you another child? I cannot bear anymore babes! He would not have made it Shouten! He was weak within my womb as it was. I was already starting to miscarry; I rid myself before I could. You think you know me so well!" she said in a sneer.

"Then we shall see what can be done for you. I will have a child from this body of yours." He said in contempt.

"Why?" she cried.

"Because as much as it galls me to say this; I fell for you. I LOVE YOU! That filthy dog has no business touching this goddess." He said in a terrible tone.

"This is how you love?" she asked in disgust.

"My wife was a perfect woman. I would have done anything for her and the uppyr decimated my home. She died before my son fell and I had nothing else to loose!" he growled.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Within a few years of the uppyr moving into my lands! They are not innocent Augusta. They are bloody murderers the same as any Shouten!" he declared.

"Who led the group that came into Kazhaktan?" she asked softly.

"A man named Stasio. I hated that bastard with a passion. I heard he died a heinous death a few centuries ago." He said smirking.

She back stepped and her chest was heaving. He looked at her funny and she realized he may have bound them but he had not delved as deeply as he had thought. She stared at him when she realized what her father had truly done. He had set the uppyr and Shouten against the other.

"You knew this beast then?" Raganos demanded.

"Hai." She whispered.

"How?" he asked suspiciously.

"He was my father." She said looking away.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Hai. My mother was Danika Novak and my father was Stasio Orlovich; Prince of Novgorod." She said in a hoarse tone.

He stared at her and he could feel her horror at her words. Danika had been a succubus of fame and her father a tyrant. He stepped near her and he pulled on her memories. She gasped in pain but the Shouten ruler became utterly wrathful at her putrid memories.

"You will tell me everything." He demanded.

"NO! I have no wish to relive those horrid memories." She cried.

"You will have no choice." He said grabbing her roughly.

She sucked in her breath as he sank his fangs into her neck. She sagged against him and he pried open her powerful telepathic mind.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She was hiding yet again as she heard terrible screams of fear come from the common area. She stared at her twin brother and they closed their eyes. She suddenly grabbed his hand and she ported them into the countryside. They began running as fast as their tiny legs could carry them. She ended up tripping over her long skirt and she landed in the mud.

"Viktor go!" she yelled.

They knew what happened when their father was done. They both knew what brutality was and they tried to hide. They would escape his gluttonous lust half the time.

"Elizaveta get up!" her twin said as he hauled her up.

"Viktor, he is close! Go! He will not hurt you this time." She said as her light brown eyes held fear.

"No Veta! Get up!" he said whining.

"Viktor go!" she yelled as she felt her father's aura nearby.

He looked at her in terror and he suddenly took off. She tried to scramble to her feet and she was hauled up against the robust uppyr that was her father.

"Well well my little nymph! Where is your putrid weakling of brother." He said smirking cruelly.

"You will not hurt him this time! I hate you!" she snarled like a wild cat.

"Oh? Well my darling baby girl that is too bad because I love you." He said in a disgusting tone.

Horrid pain erupted in her head and she screamed as blood began to drip from her nose. She was only ten and no one had shown her how to use her powers. Viktor and she had to fend for themselves most of the time. She struggled in vain as he suddenly sank his fangs into her tender throat. He would drain her almost to death and leave her there. If she lived then she was lucky. So far she had survived every assault. A single tear fell down her cheek as she slid down to the cold and muddy ground.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She stood in the court of the Tepest and she was shoved forward by her mother. She stared back at the beautiful woman who had birthed her but she hardly ever saw. She saw an elegant man of incredible beauty that had black eyes. He smirked down at her as she bowed before him.

"Well Danika you said she was quite lovely." The Tepest said.

"Da. She is quite lovely. She is also a fire starter." Danika said with a seductive grin.

She wanted to vomit at her mother pimping her out like a piece of meat. She was furious and she was coming off another punishment. She had been starved for a month and she had killed a mortal in her crazed hunger. She was still young but she was coming into her own. She went through the whole charade at Vlad's behest and she was finally allowed to leave the court. For once she was not being watched and she ported away. She went to the countryside of Romania and watched the evening stars. She was used to the brutality and the use of her body but she refused to give them her mind. Whenever she could she would defy her father and she was beaten often and many times she would take it for Viktor as well. She was only older then him by minutes but she felt like the older sibling. She heard a noise and she jerked her head around. A young man jumped back and he stared at her with warm brown eyes.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"Leave me alone." She snapped.

"Why are you out here all alone?" he asked softly.

"Why are you bothering me?" she growled at him.

"I am sorry. I am here alone often and I get lonely." He admitted.

"It must be nice!" she said in anger.

"I am sorry to bother you." He said bowing and he turned to leave.

"What is your name Romanian?" she asked in contempt.

"I am Jarek. What is your name Russian?" he asked softly.

"Augusta." She said refusing to use the name that HE called her.

"Hello Augusta." He said sitting a little ways away from her on the log.

"Did I ask you to stay?" she asked in annoyance.

"Well I figure this way; I can stay till you make me leave. Angry company is better then none at all." He said as he stared into the distance.

"It sounds like your parents are just as delightful as mine are." She said in contempt.

"My father is an important man. I know why he leaves me here but my mother died awhile ago." He said wringing his hands.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I am seventy nine. How old are you?" he asked.

"I am ninety four." She replied.

"Wow. I meet so few young uppyr." He said smiling a little.

She did not want to like him. She did not want to talk with him but she ended up sitting there the whole night talking to him. She found out that no one cared about her much while she was at the Tepest's castle. She began to steal away to see Jarek often. They began to sit in the fields surrounding Buda and Pest. She was lying on her back and he was too. They were staring at each other as they talked. His black hair fell around his eyes and she moved it away gently. He met her eyes again and he sat up to lean over her.

"Augusta, you never tell me where you are from." He said softly.

"Does it matter?" she asked looking away.

"Maybe not." He sighed.

She looked back at him and the sight stole her breath. She reached up and pulled him down to her lips. He let out a surprised yelp as she began working her lips against his. He quickly lost any shyness and began to kiss her in return. Jarek held his father in awe and always dismissed the rumors he heard. This woman was something he looked forward to everyday and his chest hurt as their passionate kiss took on unfamiliar tones to him. He pulled back and he stared at her. Her eyes were red and he was surprised.

"Wha-what is going on?" he asked in surprise.

"Have you never been with a woman?" she asked surprised.

"No." he said blushing.

She learned forward and pushed him back gently. He watched her as she slowly removed her bodice and undid her bindings. His breath caught as he took in her creamy white skin and curves. She smiled at him and she leaned over him. She teased his lips for a moment and then nuzzled his neck. He stiffened as her fangs sank into his throat. Pleasure unlike anything he had known consumed him and he cried out.

"Oh my God!" he moaned.

She took in just a small bit of blood and she leaned back. She smiled down at him and he had gotten a sampling of what it could be. Augusta had no idea what real pleasure was. She knew pain and terror but to feel his lips against hers felt wonderful. His chest was heaving as he took in her form.

"Augusta?" Jarek asked.

"Da?" she asked in reply.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"I want this." She said softly.

"I do too but is it not wrong before we are married?" he asked shocked.

"Oh please." She stated as she unhooked her skirt.

Jarek tried to calm his heated blood but she leaned over him again but this time she offered him a pink nipple and he took it into his mouth. She mewled above him and he rolled them. He was so aroused and so incredibly hard at the moment. He lavished her breast and she cried out. She pressed his thoughts and he was surprised. He slipped his fangs into her plush flesh and she gasped hard as she arched against him. Her blood was laced with incredible power and he was shocked. Females were usually not as strong as the men but this woman was. Her blood tasted divine and he suckled her hard. She began shaking against him as she experienced a rush.

"Jarek! Oh please, please!" she whined out.

He lifted his black head and stared at her in shock. Her face was flushed and she was arching and withering. Her hands went to his breeches and he was surprised again at her boldness. She freed him from his pants and she wrapped her hand around him. He shut his dark brown eyes and moaned as she explored him. She surged up and pushed him flat on his back and she began tasting him.

"Augusta! God! I beg you." He rasped.

They were both desperate and hot as she lifted her head. His eyes were red like hers and she met his lips violently. They battered the other's tongue as they scrambled to join. She straddled him and sank down on him hard. He cried out as he was taken for the first time. She did not wait to move and Augusta rocked back and forth. Jarek cried out as she began doing things with her telekinesis. He grabbed her hips to guide her as they made love. He sat up quickly and took her throat into his mouth. He had a sudden blood lust and he sank his fangs down hard. She screamed as her walls clamped down on him hard. His reddened eyes widened as he too culminated. Augusta heard a gurgled moan at her throat as she experienced her first real acute pleasure in the act.

"Jarek!" she moaned.

She felt him pull back and stare at her for a moment and their lips collided. This was right and this was beautiful in her eyes.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Blood oozed from the many bite marks littering her naked skin. She had defied him again and she was being bled into compliance. She had been chained to the dungeon wall as her own father took perverse pleasure in her pain.

"You have really put me in an awkward position little girl. You have bedded the son of our ruler." Stasio said in calculating tone.

"I did not know!" she cried out.

"Well you were not supposed to fuck anyone else except who I told you to. He wants your hand and Vlad thinks it is a good idea. I on the other hand had you promised to a Korean. Have I not given you EVERYTHING Elizaveta?" he demanded spitting in her face.

"You bring no one anything! You are depraved and sick, you sorry fat bastard!" she snarled at her father.

"Oh daughter you are not very smart." Stasio said smirking cruelly.

She felt the knife to her throat and he dragged it across her larynx. She choked and no sound came out. Her vision swam and she prayed to God that maybe this was it this time. Maybe her suffering would stop and she could rest. She was so hungry that she could not think and could not react. She felt herself being flung to the ground and to her horror; she was not dying. He was torturing her and when he raped her for the umpteenth time; she stayed deep within her own mind. She was left on the dungeon floor to possibly die. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she realized what she had seen within her father's mind. He was planning to betray Vlad. She could not reconcile the gentle young man and the uppyr leader. Augusta prayed for death, she sought death so she could not bring harm to her lover. She had no idea how long she laid there but the hunger pangs were causing madness to consume her. She ended up dragging herself forward weakly and lifted her hand. She stared at flesh that looked old and leathery. She was horrified for a moment but the sickening hunger consumed her thoughts completely. She managed her way out of the dungeon and to her surprise…it was not locked. She stole away into the snow covered darkness of the Russian night.

She came upon the first thing she could sense blood in. She fell upon the hapless mortal child and sank her fangs into his throat. She snarled as she could taste the hot, potent elixir coat her throat. She drank him completely dry and feasted upon the hapless creature. She was still mindless as she began hunting like a depraved monster. Her mind was gone as she worked to feed the insatiable hunger that consumed her. She burned things when provoked and she stared at Novgorod below and hatred filled her veins. She stared at her father's small but lavish palace. She screamed loudly into the night and the small city began to burn. Augusta Elizaveta Orlovich watched as they immortal flames licked and consumed the hated place of her birth. All the torture and all of the depravity poured out of her and more flames consumed. She saw people screaming and she saw others burning alive. She was still a monstrous husk of an uppyr and she knew she must be a frightful sight as those ran below her to escape her wrath. She saw her sire quite a ways away and she saw Viktor. The other younglings were running behind them and she ported so fast that she appeared in front of her hated father. He jumped back when he saw her appearance and a grin plastered his arrogant face.

"You will let them go!" she screamed.

"You have gone mad! You think I will give up my chattel?" Stasio snickered.

"You sick son of a whore! You will give me my siblings! You did not sire them!" she said stalking him in a circle.

"What and give up my greatest pleasures? No Elizaveta." Stasio said frowning.

He yelped out in tremendous pain as his eldest child stared at him with maddened red eyes. Her fangs were lengthened and she looked more than dangerous. She truly looked like a monster and he smiled. He knew she was powerful and he still needed to figure out how to harness it. The very small bit of wraith blood in her caused his child to be more powerful then the average uppyr. Danika was quite the woman herself but Elizaveta outshined his beautiful lover. She came at him and veins in his began breaking. He chuckled in delight as she snarled and spit at him.

"Viktor! Take the babes and be gone!" she screamed at her twin.

She barely registered the look he gave her and she threw him with her mind. He was cowering as he always did. She would not be able to fight him off for long and she would have to retreat. She jumped backwards and landed in a crouching position.

"You will not have these babes as long as I breathe! You will die FATHER! You will die horribly!" she snarled.

"In your dreams only my pet!" he laughed.

He actually screamed as veins in his temple began to throb visibly. He clutched his chest as he felt it squeezed painfully. He watched in horror as his daughter closed in on him and he felt her fangs rip open his throat painfully. She tore through his flesh as if she was eating it and she spit a chunk of his skin out of her mouth. He fell to the ground bleeding and she ported away. She had never been so violent in her life and she felt empowered. The blood of her father dripped down her chin and she walked slowly into the darkness.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Raganos slowly released his grip and he too was horrified at the treatment of this woman. Somewhere in the genes of this woman, she carried wraith blood too. She stared up at him and tears streamed down her face.

"Let me love you and you will never know pain or suffering again." He whispered hoarsely.

"Raganos stop." She said in a quivering voice.

"You are of my kind too Augusta. You are of my people! Gods woman; I get lost in your eyes and I see your soul. Let me love you!" he demanded.

He was whispering harshly and his lips neared hers as he mumbled. She cried out as the softness of his mouth touched hers. She whimpered softly as he kissed her with such passion and conviction. He lifted her up and they fell against a wall. Her sharp cries filled the room as he took her slowly. Raganos could not think as he actually made love to this woman. He felt her claws drag down his back and he stiffened against her as she sank her fangs into the side of his throat. She groaned loudly as they melded. The wraith ruler felt home and he felt such powerful things when he was together with her. Neither noticed the presence of another nearby. Thei's chest heaved in hatred and she had suggested he turn her in order for the uppyr to die. She had somehow survived and she had become more powerful. She would have to be careful and bide her time. She would aid the dog in getting his whore back and she would show Raganos where his loyalties would lie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari was in the Western Palace and she was overseeing the repairs for her jii-chan. The great inu lord was not himself and he practiced in the dojo day and night. She shivered a little and she knew HE was near. She could not believe herself but she fled the palace walls. She was shaking a little in anticipation as she entered the woods around the inu lands. Her breath caught as she felt ghostly brushes against her skin and she closed her eyes as she felt his presence. She whimpered ever so softly as she felt a brush of cold against her lips.

"Do not torture me Arturo." She whined.

"You want my touch?" she heard in her ear.

"Hai." She whispered.

He appeared behind her and pulled her to his body. He leaned down and scented her hair. The sakura scent hit his sensitive nose and he snorted softly in appreciation. He had taken her last time in her bath tub that had been filled with the alluring smell.

"Did you bathe in the scent again?" he said as his breath ghosted along her throat.

"Hai." She said as her breath quickened.

"My beautiful lover. You shiver for my touch and you weep for my closeness." He stated licking along her ear.

"Hai! Do not make me beg." She cried out.

"You want me to fill you? Do you enjoy this cold body?" he demanded.

Hibari's eyes rolled back in her head as her lover touched and caressed her now wanton body. He enjoyed the mastery he had over her and he sought every day. Her body was thrumming in intense need and he chuckled softly. He took great pleasure in her and he found her addictive. Arturo suddenly stiffened and he made a very angry noise. She felt it too and looked around.

"Stay here." He commanded.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"We are being interrupted and I intend to make you beg me for more." He said bluntly.

Her eyes widened and he was gone. She looked around and she knew that whatever it was; there was more than one. She decided to try and head back to the palace when she saw the beautiful shinigami from a couple of weeks ago.

"Well, well if it is not the pretty youkai." He said looking at her.

"You are known as Yumichikia?" she asked.

"Hai. My you look downright stunning." He said smirking.

"You did not answer if you liked men." She said watching him closely.

"I like anything that is beautiful." He replied vainly.

"Oh my Kamis what the hell are you?" she asked almost amused.

"I have been watching you and it seems as a powerful Arrancar has taken an interest in you. I am here to question you." He said nearing her.

"Haul your shinigami ass out of my jii-chan's lands!" she said in anger.

"Not until you answer my questions I am afraid." He said in a licentious way.

He was behind her immediately and she ended up driving her elbow into his gut. He winced but held onto her. She knew Arturo was close and she snarled suddenly to try and get him off of her. She surged her yoki through her hand and Yumichikia was thrown backwards. Hibari had a form of the Supaida Nami and it could be quite powerful. The shinigami stared at her in surprise and he pulled his zanpakuto.

"I do not want to fight! I abhor it!" she cried.

"Well then lady youkai you will fall." He replied as he crouched a little.

She extended her hand and a naginata appeared. His eyes widened in surprise and it occurred to him that he would have to use his shikai. She moved so fast that he had to back step. She used her weapon with grace and obvious skill as she took off a little bit of his hair. He grew pissed that his perfect coif should be messed up and he sneered.

"Ruri'iro Kujaku sakikurue!" he commanded of his blade.

Hibari watched as vine like feathers of spiritual energy. She swiped at the energy vines and suddenly they flared and connected to her. She yelped in surprise as she fell to the ground.

"I surprised you. I have a feeling that it would have been a close contest but I fight to win. I am sorry beautiful one but I have to ask you questions." He said as he knelt next to her.

Her yoki was being drained slowly and she noticed energy flowers beginning to bloom. She stared at him as proceeded to sit next to her.

"Now what does the Arrancar want?" he asked.

"He wants revenge." She gasped.

"Against Soul Society?" he asked.

"Hai." She said getting utterly exhausted.

"What does the Arrancar want with you?" he asked bluntly.

"He enjoys me." She stated trying to stay awake.

"So he is using you for sex. Interesting but do you enjoy it?" Yumichika asked raising a feathered brow.

"Arturo makes sure I am pleased." She said closing her eyes.

"Well that is his name. I do not like him and you are far too beautiful to be touched by a foul hollow." He said running a slender finger along her jaw.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Only information but since you are here." He said leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

She groaned heavily as what seemed an electric current passed between them. He pulled back and he seemed surprised. She had lost almost every ounce of energy she possessed and he muttered something and the vines slowly withdrew back into his weapon. He hauled her up to stare into her heavily lidded eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing. You have drained my yoki." She said with slightly parted lips.

He lowered his lips again and she moaned softly as he kissed her more deeply. Quivering began in her belly and she felt a sudden and intense pull. After several minutes of making him and her mindless he pulled back.

"Kamis your lips are divine." He muttered.

"You would use me as well?" she managed.

"You asked if I was a homosexual. I do not see sex; I see beauty." He stated.

"I care not at the moment. Lay me down please. You and your friend have driven Arturo away. My jii-chan's men will find me." She said closing her mahogany eyes.

"Ikkaku is really good at what he does. Say you will allow me to see you." He demanded.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Let me see you." He said nearing her face.

"I do not care." She said falling asleep.

He stood up and stared down at the beautiful woman and he felt stirred deeply. Ikkaku came to stand beside him and stared down at the sleeping youkai.

"She is pretty." He muttered.

"No Ikkaku. She is almost as beautiful as I am. Something happened when I kissed her." He said looking at her.

"Whatever. Did you get the information we needed?" the bald shinigami asked.

"Hai I got it. Come on." Yumichika said as they disappeared.

Hibari was out for awhile and she finally woke up to the dead of night. She managed to stand and she picked up her naginata. She absorbed it back into her yoki and she walked slowly back towards the palace. She still felt weak but she could not forget the kiss between her and the shinigami. She pulled on her remaining yoki and ported to the Den Aqua Lounge. She appeared in the office and there stood Yumichika in street clothes. She could see the outlines of a very lean body and he had an elegant air about him. She stared at him dumfounded and he stepped forward.

"I asked and you said you did not care." He said smiling.

"You drained me of my yoki and you have the nerve to show up here?" she asked in anger.

"Hai. Vain I know but I am obsessed with knowing more about you." He stated smirking.

"Oh my Kamis you are an arrogant son of a bitch! You want to know me?" she asked in fury.

"Hai." He shrugged.

"I go on with my life in relative peace and all of sudden a damn Arrancar shows up and you shinigami wreck havoc in my family's life! You know what? All of you otherworld creatures can rot in Hades as far as I care!" she said shoving him.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. She was truly breathless as he pulled her flush. There was chemistry and she just did not understand how her ordered life had been become a convoluted mess. For a moment she did not care and allowed him to kiss her and the same current passed between them. An old American song flitted through her brain about forbidden passion and bedding a stranger. Somehow she ended up on her desk with her skirt bunched around her waist. She was wildly undoing his own belt and jeans to get to him and now. She felt dirty and like a whore but Kamis if this did not feel perfect at the moment. She managed to look down and she gasped. His cock was hard and he was breathing harshly into her ear.

"You are not gay." She said stupidly.

"No." he said jerking her jaw and making her look at him.

He pulled her to the edge of her desk and he pushed himself into her. She cried out softly as she was stretched. He felt utterly incredible but what was worse is that he felt like the perfect fit. She was mortified but she could not stop her passionate cries and she lay back on her immaculate desk. Yumichikia was lost in her feel but by the Kamis she felt too perfect and her body was more beautiful then he had seen in an onna. Her face showed her pleasure in this and her walls were clutching him tightly. Yumichika squeezed his eyes shut as they reached bliss almost at the same time. Hibari clung to him and she was appalled at her behavior.

"I am not like this! I am not a whore!" she said suddenly.

"You think yourself a whore?" he asked surprised.

"I do not know you!" she snarled softly.

"Well then I can remedy that." He said smiling.

She stared at him and his cocky grin made her burn more. She had never been an overly amorous onna and now she felt like a brazen hussy. He leaned in and nipped her lips again and she let out a surprised squeak. She knew her staff must have heard her cries and she allowed herself to be kissed silly by this obviously experienced man. He finally released her lips and licked his. He pulled back and straightened his immaculate clothing. She put her legs on the ground and sighed as she walked over to a side board to pour some scotch.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Chemistry. I am not one to deny primal instincts. I would think as a youkai that you would not either." He said watching her.

"You have been watching me too." She said in sudden realization.

"Hai well I felt the Arrancar attack on you. You realize he uses you to feed." Yumichika said bluntly.

"What I do in my own bedroom is my business." Hibari remarked.

"But when it helps the Arrancar then as a shinigami it becomes my business." He said stepping closer.

"I swear you feel right." She said looking away.

"Then why question it?" he asked.

"Do you hear yourself shinigami?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"Yumichika. My name is Yumichika." He stated.

"Alright Yumichika. You are brazen at best and a fool at worst." She said sighing

You wish to deny this?" he asked crossing his arms.

"No but I also intend to be smart. This is not smart." She said looking down.

"It will be alright my dear. I do realize that my beauty is intoxicating but you will be fine." He said watching.

She released a snorting sound and she heard a knock on the door. She answered and one of her servers came in.

"Hai Kai?" she asked in a tired tone.

"Just making sure you were okay Miss Matsuda." The inu said eyeing Yumichika.

"I am fine Kai." She said looking away.

"Just wanted to make sure. May I ask how my Lord Sesshomaru-sama is?" he asked.

"My jii-chan misses his lady very much." Hibari said looking away.

"Please convey my family's deep loyalty and please tell him that he has my katana." Kai said.

Hibari stared at the young inu and she bowed deeply to the noble. She stared up at him very touched and he bowed to her. He stepped back and left her office. She looked back at Yumichika as he neared her.

"There is going to be a reckoning with the Arrancar and Aizen. This winter will be a huge war and I hope you are on the right side." He said brushing fingertips along her cheeks.

"I will be on the side of the Western House whatever that may be." She said looking at him.

"Then I hope your family makes the right choice. When may I see you?" he asked bluntly.

"I do not know. I guess when you have time." Hibari stated blushing.

"Then until I see you again Miss Matsuda." He said taking her hand and kissing the top of knuckles.

He slipped out of her office and she stared at the door. She was in utter shock and knew Arturo would find her. That thought frightened her and she suddenly ported to Sendai. She had enough rutting for one night and she would be surrounded by some of the most powerful youkai ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanaj was on the outskirts of his homeland and he could hear and sense the woman who had bound them so tightly. She knew exactly where he was and he found it irritating and he made sure she knew it. He turned and saw her leaning against a tree. His breath caught a moment as he caught sight of her attire. She was going to make him fall completely for her and he felt helpless.

"I make you helpless?" she asked.

"Yes! You make me feel helpless." He said challenging her.

"I asked you not to come back here." She said coldly.

"You are a fool Asuna! You have no idea what my people can do truly! I have no wish to be apart of that but you are asking for an open invitation of an invasion." He stated sighing.

"Your brother waltzed into my sire's palace and walked right out with my mother! He somehow managed to subdue one of the most powerful female uppyr in their history. My sire did not fight back simply because he was trying to get mercy for her but your bastard sibling destroyed her!" Asuna said stalking up to her.

"I hate him as much as you do, you know that now but he is still my brother!" Hanaj said looking away.

"I killed two grandmeres and one grandsire because they were evil. I care not what the relation but I will destroy those that destroy my family." She said grabbing his shoulders.

"He is still my brother." Hanaj stated stubbornly.

"I know how to hold you Hanaj. I will force you onto the physical plane." She threatened.

"That would eventually cause my death and you know it!" he said glaring at her.

"Better that then defending that mass murderer." The inu princess said coldly.

"Why did you do this?" he asked in controlled fury.

"Because you are good." She said shrugging.

"Such a wonderful reason to tie me to you. There is no feeling behind it and I swore I would never be fully bound until I was in love." He said back stepping.

"You leave Hanaj and I will make you regret it. I will rein such destruction on the Shouten that you will not ever step foot here again!" she said in anger.

"Gods damn it woman!" he snarled.

Asuna met his silver eyes and he hissed in anger as well. He refused to hurt her because she carried a babe but he wanted to slap her silly at the moment. He could not believe it but he felt tremendous lust come from her at his standing up to her. She grabbed him into her arms and kissed him deeply. Her emotions were a tidal wave and he ended pushing her against a tree. Their chemistry was unreal and blood spilt from their lips as they battled the other. He was loosing self control quickly as they continued to kiss. He suddenly jerked away from her when he felt a familiar aura. She looked around in surprise. Hanaj looked around for Lhaes, the baby of the Tr'Awnhi house.

"Little brother! Come out!" Hanaj hissed.

A young looking Shouten appeared amongst the wilds of the area and stared at his older brother. There stood a woman of immense beauty and he was in awe for a moment.

"Raganos is looking for you." He sputtered.

"What kind of mood is he in?" Hanaj asked raising a brow.

"Really pissed off." Lhaes stated.

"When is he not?" Hanaj griped.

"Brother, you really need to come home." The young wraith stated.

"Do not dare Hanaj!" Asuna said growling.

"Brother, why is she ordering you about as if you are a commoner?" Lhaes asked.

"Lhaes, who she is, does not matter okay? I will return shortly to the palace." He said looking at her with a cold look.

Lhaes bowed to his older brother and stepped in a mist that he produced. Hanaj turned to Asuna and he lost his temper. He did slap her and she growled at him loudly. She slapped him in return and they started in on the other. He had not realized when he laid eyes on this woman that she would dominate his life so soundly. They ended up wrestling to the ground and quite bloodied. The Shouten prince was determined to make her submit. His plan was not working out well and they ended up in tangled limbs and massive passion. He could not catch his breath and her eyes were closed as she came down from the bliss.

"I have to go back." He said breathlessly.

"Hanaj no!" she said in anger once more.

"Asuna! Be reasonable and think like a tactician. I have to return and soon." He said trying to appeal to her intelligence.

"You had better return by tomorrow or I will retrieve you myself and it will not be pretty!" she threatened.

"How do you even think to tell me what to do?" he asked in irritation.

"I hate him. I hate him so much that I would smother you to destroy him!" she growled.

"Fantastic." He muttered.

He produced a mist and disappeared before she could complain anymore. He could feel her ire and he pushed it out of his mind. He was filthy as he entered his home and he felt his elder brother almost immediately. He sighed and turned to face the music. Raganos stared at his younger brother and glared at him.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"In all honesty, I have been busy finding myself an agreeable partner okay?" Hanaj snapped.

Raganos chuckled and waited on his brother to fall into step beside him. Hanaj grumbled and walked beside him. Hanaj was startled suddenly when he caught a fleeting glimpse of Lady Augusta Orlovich. He turned to stare at his brother and Raganos looked smug.

"What did you do?" Hanaj demanded.

"I turned her." His elder brother stated raising a black brow.

"Are you insane? You gave her Shouten abilities on top of her uppyr ones?" he asked in disbelief.

"I made it to where she will not disobey me again." Raganos growled.

"My Gods brother! You are insane over this woman!" Hanaj said in complete shock.

"You have no idea what I think or feel Hanaj so shut it or I will shut it for you." His elder brother stated.

"You are forcing her to stay here still!" Hanaj accused.

"There are things you do not understand about that family little brother. Augusta's father was Stasio Orlovich! The atrocities he committed extended to his own family as well as to ours." Raganos said a terrible whisper.

"What does that have to do with now brother? I have understood him to be dead." Hanaj said confused.

"The dog's house has a shinigami-Tengu that can bend time quite easily as easily as we do the doorways between the planes. This woman was never revenged and this bastard will answer for what he has done." Raganos stated with malice.

"You really are in love with her!" Hanaj said in total shock.

"Yes!" Raganos growled.

"Brother, seriously if you love her then it is not right to keep her here against her will. You have to convince and woo her away from the dog to gain her loyalty. From what you have told me and what I have gleaned; she is the strongest full female uppyr that has lived. The inu-uppyr woman is even more powerful." Hanaj remarked.

"You know you are actually correct. I want to see that same devotion she has for the dog." Raganos said under his breath.

Raganos suddenly quit Hanaj's presence and went to his massive bedroom. Augusta was sprawled across the bed and her hair surrounded her. His heart caught and his possessive nature reared its head but he forced himself to calm down. He came in and sank on the bed; she turned her head and stared at him with her light brown eyes.

"I want you to go. I hold you here no longer." Raganos stated softly.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You heard me. Get going." He said standing.

"How can you shield from me?" she asked sitting up.

"I am well versed in my powers Augusta." He said softly.

His face showed his disdain and she got on her knees. She touched his cheek and it was gentle. He felt fingertips along his jaw and his dark eyes closed.

"Please do not. I am allowing you passage and this does help." He said in a soft growl.

She went to kiss him softly and she ended up nuzzling his neck. All thoughts ended as her fangs found his throat. She dipped into his mind and she ported them to his bathtub. They ended up in the water, clothes and all. Augusta caused his clothes to disappear as well as her own and he was surprised. His eyes became clouded as she moved against him wantonly. He shattered with a powerful release not long after and his eyes were closed.

"I have to go." She said softly.

"Yes. Go please." He said thinly.

He watched her disappear into a thin mist and he decided to make the best use of the absence of her. He stood up and went to his closets and pulled out silk and cotton clothing. He would find the Tengu shinigami and force her to visit the past. He would cause all manner of ill for the bitterest enemy he had besides the uppyr king and he knew he had plenty of time to deal with Vlad Tepest.


	33. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Blood of Times Past

He was pissed and when he was pissed things normally broke or people died. It was easier then just dealing with his anger. The bastard Aizen had taken the female shape shifter and he was amply rewarded by not being skewered. It almost frightened him how easily the shinigami could bring most of the Arrancar to their knees. There were also rumors of a Vasto Lordes running around that had no allegiance to Aizen or anyone. He had not been able to see her in more than two weeks and the barriers around Kuchiki Mizuki were unreal. He had actually been nervous when word reached him of her falling at her bastard father's palace. Things were calm enough that he could get away for a little while and he was in Tokyo. He was hovering in the air near her penthouse and the lights were not on. Grimmjow actually sighed and allowed himself to actually feel. He had no idea what was up or if she had lost the brat or not. He used his sonido and went to the beach house and the lights were blazing. There was also a barrier around the house and he growled in anger. He felt her suddenly and he appeared behind her. She was staring at him with her chest heaving a little.

"Grimmjow." She whispered.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he demanded.

"The Western Palace was attacked and Mizuki was taken." Asuna whispered in an angry.

"I know about your brat but what happened?" he asked raising a cerulean brow.

"The Shouten invaded the grounds and they killed my mother." She said looking away.

"Where's your lil shinigami boy toy?" he asked in a jealous tone.

"Not here Grimmjow. He has our children for the evening as things are fixing to be bad." She said bluntly.

He neared her and tipped her head back. His body was screaming to feel hers and she met his eyes. He was actually shocked to see desire and more reflected in her face.

"You had your Fraccion take Mizuki." She whispered.

"I had to. He would've hurt you and the brat in your stomach." He said tightly.

"She is okay. Tesla is one of her lovers." She said closing her eyes as his hands held her face.

"Well that is just fucking dandy." He cursed.

"Shut up Grimmjow and kiss me." She growled.

He grabbed her to him and consumed her. Immediately heat coursed through them both and he felt it deeply. His lips attacked her tender flesh of her throat and she was fighting the need to have him totally.

"I have needed this." Asuna whispered hoarsely.

"Why?" he asked sarcastically.

"Quit being an ass! You are impertinent to avoid feelings! Stop now!" she hissed.

"When're you gonna learn I don't follow orders?" he asked harshly.

"Grimmjow." She said in frustration.

"What?" he demanded as he picked her up.

He noticed her face was paler than normal and he made her look up at him.

"Aizen knows almost everything." He stated softly.

"That will not save him." She growled.

"I won't lose you my lil bitch." He said in a low snarl.

She gasped at the intensity of his emotions and he attacked her lips anew. His body was tense and the ferocity of his feelings was overwhelming. He pinned her effectively against a wooden post on the porch and stared into her eyes.

"I get crazy." He said in a husky tone.

"I noticed." She breathed.

"Yeah really fucking crazy. Most of the time I want to rip you apart and then I end up wanting to fuck you into oblivion." He growled.

"Such sweet words Arrancar." She hissed as his hand slipped into her yukata.

"Yeah but I get so hard knowing you have part of me in you. Makes me almost dizzy to think I got you ensnared." He laughed almost brutally.

"I do not see as having your babe within me as ensnaring me Grimmjow." She snapped loudly.

"Oh really?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Kamis!" she choked as his fingers began working her.

"We've had this argument over and over. You like to tell yourself all manner of nice and pretty things but the thing is you like how I bring out your animal side. You like how I fuck you hard and make you moan like the bitch you are. You like to bruise and bloody as you come like a little slut!" he hissed as his talented fingers manipulated her senses.

"Oh Kamis! Please Grimmjow." She begged suddenly.

"No! I want you needing me like I need you." He said in anger.

His mouth was at her throat and she was seeing his memories again. She fought back the slide of encroaching rapture to try and see clearly. She was seeing events that were deep in his psyche and she was horrified at the scenes displayed. There was so much blood and he was damn near ruined as he fought. She gasped as she witnessed his near death and it was much sooner then she had thought. Things were not cut and dry for this Arrancar and she quivered against him violently as her body felt wave after wave of ecstasy. He ended up sliding down her body and his mouth latched onto her center. Her jaw fell slack as he tasted her and made her scream out again. He ended up picking her up and bringing her to the beach. He wanted to feel the water slosh against their bodies as he made love to her. She was shaking as she began to rip his white silks from him. Their lips hungrily took from the other as their hands roved each other's bodies. He eagerly slipped into her slowly as he moved rather languidly for him. She thrust her hips against his to try and increase the penetration. His natural instincts as a Yamaneko were bent towards monogamy and her ways drove him to certain insanity. He remembered her cousin; he remembered the backstabbing whore and how it had affected Daichi. He groaned as he remembered the name of his half brother and he suddenly ripped himself away from her.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"I don't wanna remember! You knew them!" he accused.

"Hai I knew them! They were the royal family of the Yamaneko." She said confused.

"You fucking inu did whatever the hell you wanted! You Kamis damn inu walked around like you ruled the Kamis fucking world!" he hissed.

"Grimmjow?" she asked confused.

"Hai! You especially! You were arrogant and so full of yourself! You acted like your ass was so elevated! Fuck if you weren't the prettiest damn thing around either! That inu that nearly killed you in the forest and you mated the sorry bastard!" he growled at her.

"Katashi?" she asked completely confused.

"Was that his name? I didn't give a shit about his name but he called you a bitch too!" he growled.

She stood up almost shaking as she stared at him. He met her eyes arrogantly and hers widened.

"You were there that day! You were there when I fought Katashi!" she accused.

"Un." He muttered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I'd seen you lots of times in the hills. The South was too flat and I used to hunt further north. You liked to romp through the forests and kill things." He said meeting her eyes.

"You stalked me?" she demanded.

"NO!" he snapped.

"Then what was it?" she asked in anger.

"You'd take a bath anywhere and you had a nice body. I wasn't stupid enough to take on an inu bitch with a katana." He said crossing his arms.

"You were young too!" she said in sudden realization.

"What the fuck ever." He said as he stomped away.

"Do not walk away! Grimmjow!" she said annoyed.

"Shut up!" he yelled back.

"I have your babe within me!" she yelled.

"Yeah? Well your gonna end fucking some other male at any given time. Why not hurry up?" he said in anger.

"Do not be an ass!" Asuna yelled.

"You know what? Screw off! You fucking well said as long as I obey Aizen that we would end up being nothing but a dirty god damned secret anyway. Next time I see you, I'll tear you a new asshole!" he yelled.

"Be that way then! Act like the simple and worthless cur you are! Stay away from me and from my family from now on Arrancar. Wallow in your sense of wasted self!" She yelled.

He turned and he had a nasty grin on his handsome face. He raised his hand and she glared at him in pain. He used his sonido and he was gone. She had no idea what had happened and she was left feeling dirty and disgusting. Tears actually fell down her face and she ported to her home. She sat on her couch and stared at the surf as it crashed upon the shore. She had no idea why she felt so wretched and she damn well felt like going back and tearing him up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juria was staring in hatred at one of the beings that kept messing with her family. The Shouten ruler paced in front of her and she felt his immense yoki press in upon her.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped.

"You have the ability to bend the fabric of time and I have a need to face down something." He said in malice.

"You think I would help a filthy wraith?" she asked archly.

"I let her go." He laughed.

"Rumor was that you killed her." Juria snarled.

"She lives and she has her freedom." He said narrowing his black eyes.

"You think I should help because you did something that was not morally reprehensible?" she asked laughing without mirth.

He suddenly grabbed her throat and he stared at her in anger. She stared right back and he threw her.

"If you do not help me then I will find another way and the consequences will be quite nasty. You would have my word that I would only do one thing." He said smirking.

"What the hell do you intend to do?" she asked in righteous fury.

"None of your business shinigami." He said in annoyance.

He entered her mind and she was shocked. He stalked over to her crystals and held one up. He raised an inky black brow at her and she glared.

"You focus your yoki through these. Do so now shinigami or those you hold dear will suffer unlike you have ever seen. I am being rather generous now." He said with an evil grin.

She grabbed it from him and he smiled.

"When do you want to go?" she hissed.

"Before the uppyr named Stasio died. That era is perfect." He said.

She growled and threw the amulet. He saw a slight ripple in the air and Raganos stepped through. She grew panicked and knew she would have to reach back. She managed to port into the past and she would have to reveal herself too early to Asuna. Her girl was only in her early second century and she sighed. She took on her human appearance and gauged the time frame. She debated about talking to Asuna now or bringing her back. Her girl had mastered her yoki in the future era and was a force to be reckoned with. She appeared in Karakura Town and appeared next to Asuna. The inu princess startled and glared at her.

"We have a problem." She said.

"What?" she asked concerned.

"Your mother is alive by the way. The Shouten ruler demanded I send him back. I had to but you can stop him." She said quickly.

"Let me change clothes." She said as she went to her room.

Asuna grabbed a black haori and hakama ensemble in a cotton-silk blend. She stepped into some geta and she came out. She saw the portal and took a deep breath. Her life was turmoil in the past and she prepared herself to see people who she had not seen in centuries. She walked into the West in the past and she jumped up into a tree. She also intended to find Grimmjow in this era and knock him around. She was still furious at his temper tantrum. She needed to spy and find out what era it was. She ported to the palace and masked her presence totally. She inched along and did not feel her family around at the moment. She had no clue as to why the Shouten ruler would come back but she figured it had to do with her mother. If she had to she would get Hanaj as an ally. She figured she was around one hundred four and many things flitted through her brain. She sighed at the memories and they filled her with regret. Asuna ported near the Southern Kingdom and Western border. She slipped in and decided to track Grimmjow in his youkai form. This was before she had met him officially and she would knock him around a bit. She ended up having to go deep within neko territory and she saw a large group of Yamaneko. They were being led in drills by Hiroshi and her lip curled at the heir of the South. Thoughts of Ming Li's coronation flitted in her brain and she sneered in private at the little bastard. She spied them and she saw Grimmjow amongst them and he looked bored out of his mind. She decided to play a little and she changed form and made sure the neko felt it. Hiroshi was there first and she was casually staring at him and him at her.

"What in the Kamis name are you doing in our lands?" he asked her.

She barked loudly and she pinned Grimmjow with a stare. She was certain he could not have been more than a century either. He was terribly young and he was incredibly handsome too.

"Come on Lady Asuna! What are you doing here?" the Southern heir demanded.

She changed form and Hiroshi glared at her. She stared past him at Grimmjow and the young neko male caught her eyes.

"Well you could be nicer you know." She said arrogantly.

"Look your cousin and my brother are not mated. You are not family so answer as to why an inu is in our lands!" he stated in anger.

She pointed a finger at Grimmjow and he turned his magnificent eyes to her.

"I have a need to question that neko." She said flatly.

"Why?" he asked in annoyance.

"Well I am curious why a Yamaneko is in Western Territory." She retorted.

"Jagaharu?" Hiroshi asked in surprise.

"My lord?" Grimmjow asked and he glared at her.

"I will speak with him alone." Asuna commanded.

"Hai." Hiroshi stated as he motioned for the small group of elite neko warriors to follow him.

"You have much nerve spying upon an onna whilst she bathes." She growled in mock anger.

"Kind of hard to avoid when you bathe out in the woods." He retorted.

"Who are you neko?" she demanded.

"Grimmjow Jagaharu inu." He said in a snotty tone.

"You are impertinent." She said in annoyance.

"You're an arrogant whore!" he snapped.

Her face grew angry and threw him with a wave of her hand. He landed on his feet and he looked at her in anger. He pulled his weapon and she stretched out her hand; Konkisaiga appeared and she wrapped her fingers around the hilt. His eyes widened when he realized she was much older then she looked. Young youkai just did not have the mastery over their yoki to make a yoki weapon appear.

"I didn't peg you to be an old lady!" he said smirking.

"Oh you are not very observant." She said circling him.

"You're right! I was too busy watching you fuck yourself." He said smirking.

She looked down as she inspected her claws. Anger surged through him and he came at the onna of his fantasies for the past year. Their blades clashed and she was deceptively strong. The metal clanged out over and over as they parried and struck the other. He could tell she was a seasoned warrior and he went all out in his attacks. She suddenly used the hilt of her fang and knocked him in the jaw. He fell backwards onto his backside and she pounced. She neared his face with hers and her face held anger and lust.

"Did you enjoy watching me pleasure myself Grimmjow?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Yeah sure." He snapped out.

"Maybe I knew you were there." She said in a heady whisper.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. Maybe I knew you were there and decided to give you a show." She stated in amusement.

"You had no idea I was there." Grimmjow hissed.

"Really?" she asked smiling.

She palmed his cock through his hakama and he growled softly. He looked at her with his blue eyes narrowed and she pressed her lips to his. She kissed him in soft nips and his mind was reeling. When the inu opened her lips and mated her tongue to his, he damn near lost it. His face held his surprise as she stared down at him.

"I want you to give me a show now." She stated in a deep tone.

"You can't be serious." He scoffed.

"Oh that is right. We inu think we rule the world and I think I am above all correct?" she asked with an arched brow.

He looked angry and aroused at the same time. She was challenging him and he was of the temperament to show her up.

"You're a nasty lil bitch aren't you?" he asked with hooded eyes.

"Hai! Nasty and kinky, so why not?" she asked growling.

He could not believe himself but he reached into his own hakama and wrapped his hand around his girth. She leered at him and he grew bolder. He pulled it out and stroked his hardness. The strangeness of the situation had him bothered a little but the inu princess was an interesting player. She leaned over and breathed heavily in his ear as he moved his hand over his shaft.

"I like the view Grimmjow Jagaharu. You have a very pleasing physique even though you are neko." She purred in his ear.

"Fuck you!" he growled in anger.

"Oh really?" she asked smirking.

"I'm through playing your stupid fucking game!" he snarled.

She moved quickly and wrapped her lips around him. He choked as the warmth of her mouth enveloped him. He arched as he shouted out as she licked and sucked him.

"What the hell?" he choked out.

He was gasping hard as she was bringing about a massive orgasm. He thrust against her mouth as she cupped his testes and growled out his release. He closed his cerulean eyes as he jerked his completion and she slowly released him. She kissed his ear and she moved away.

"Now I think we are even neko. I suggest not traversing into my lands unless you want me riding you into submission. I mean after all I do think I am above you." She said in an amused whisper.

He watched her in amazement as she slipped away. He hurriedly put his clothes back in place and followed after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her jaw.

"You'd do that with a complete stranger?" he asked in surprised.

"You are a fool if you think you are a stranger to me neko. I assure you that I know your delicious body." She said meeting his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?" he demanded.

"You are what is up Grimmjow. You espouse your prejudiced shit and you have no idea why. You sit there and tell me what you think on a whim and I am supposed to sit back and listen. I have news for you now and forever, you are just as bad as any inu. I have a wraith to find." She said walking away.

He stared dumbfounded and he realized in shock that this was the same onna he had spied on many occasions but she was much older and more powerful then the young inu princess he knew of. He decided to go to his half brothers and seek leave to follow. His father had taken his mother as a lover after his mate had died and had produced him. It was kept quiet because his mother was a panther from a far away land. Daichi and Hiroshi only knew him as a great warrior and the head of their father's royal guard. He looked back at the spot where she had been and he was as curious as hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna figured that Raganos would head to Central Asia and she ported to Manchuria to gather her bearings. She was sitting near the Mongolian border thinking on her plan of action. She kept up her masking but she was awfully close to the moth colony and Katashi was still alive in the era. Her leg swung to and fro as she sat on a large tree limb. Thoughts of her old ga mate invaded her mind and she had to shove it away. That was one relationship that had nearly destroyed her and her family. Thoughts of Menomaru also invaded her mind and she sighed. The twin ga was an enigma that she would never get over completely. Saaya was precious to her but she honestly barely knew her daughter. Old pain still haunted her and she sighed. She sat up suddenly and she felt a pull on her inner mind. She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her but she managed to keep her masking in place. She stared down at a face she had not seen in centuries; Katashi was with some Manchu nobles she recognized and she kept silent.

"I want you to look over there for signs of the bastards!" Katashi commanded.

"Hai my lord." The Manchu noble bowed.

She stayed silent and she stiffened when she felt the last person she wanted to deal with at the moment. He was not corporeal but he was there. She put down her growls as she watched Katashi search for an unnamed enemy.

-I feel you Shouten. You may as well show yourself to me Lord Hanaj tr'Awnhi.-she pathed.

-Who in the Gods name are you? - he pathed in return.

-I swear it wraith you had better appear. - she growled in his mind.

-You have no right to swear anything dog! - he growled in thought.

She was giving herself away but she pulled on his yoki and threw him into the physical world. Hanaj landed at the base of the tree and she jumped down. Katashi jerked his head around and saw the last onna he wanted to see.

"How?" Hanaj demanded.

"I am half uppyr Prince Hanaj. I can force you into this plane the same as you can keep me from porting." She said growling softly.

"How do you know me and why in the hell do I feel this pull?" he asked standing.

"There is much to explain but I cannot. I wondered if you would feel me." She said meeting his silver eyes.

"Asuna!" Katashi called as Hanaj and she conversed.

"Hai Lord Katashi. I am sorry for being in your lands unannounced but I have urgent matters with this creature." She called over her shoulder.

"What is he?" Katashi asked coming over.

"He is a Shouten Wraith, Katashi." She replied meeting Hanaj's eyes.

-How dare you give up my anonymity! - he pathed to her.

"A Shouten what?" Katashi asked confused.

"Another manner of youkai my friend. It is good to see you again. Come Prince Hanaj! We have much to discuss!" she commanded as she grabbed his arm.

She ported them both suddenly and they appeared in the West near Shomyo Falls. Hanaj looked around with interest and she sat upon a rock.

"Okay you have brought me where?" he asked.

"We are in Japan. I am Japanese." She said smirking.

"Well then. Why do I feel this intense pull and I have no idea who the hell you are? I know you are half uppyr, I might tell you that I hate your kind with a passion." He said circling her.

"I am half inu as well Prince Hanaj. I know all about the Shouten and I know your brother is the ruler. I also know he is an arrogant bastard but quite powerful. I also know you are nothing like him." She said crossing her arms.

"How do you know I am not like my brother?" he said nearing her.

"Because I know your mind Hanaj. I felt you within me." She said raising a brow.

"What you suggest is insanity!" he growled.

"What I say is not suggestion but fact Prince Hanaj. How else do you explain the pull?" she asked.

"What the hell? I have no idea who you are?" he said in surprise.

"No you do not. I have vowed that you will not serve your kind any longer. You belong to me." Asuna said flatly.

"Pardon me?" he asked in total shock.

"Hai. You belong to my house and my family. I suggest you get used to the idea because I will not tolerate your interaction with that bastard." She said standing.

"You are a high and mighty little tart are you not?" he asked her in anger.

She neared him and his face contorted in pleasure. His eyes rolled back and he groaned. She scented his neck and he released a shuddered breath.

"Think on what I say Hanaj." She said as she walked past him.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I am Asuna." She said bowing her head.

"Well it seems you and I are to be enemies." He said scowling.

"Really?" Asuna asked as she neared him again.

"You are a beautiful female but you are in part uppyr!" he hissed.

Her lips met his and he tried to back step. She wrapped her arms around his physical body and he felt sudden and incredible pleasure within him. He closed his eyes as she let him feel her incredible presence. She mated and tasted his mouth and tongue with her own and his response was primal. His true form knew this woman and he truly had no idea how. He could not fathom how she knew him or how she had been bound to him. He felt raw and exposed as his physical self responded fiercely to the carnal lust. He suddenly grabbed her tightly in a crushing grip and he walked her backwards into a boulder. She allowed him all manner of liberties and he ripped open her haori to expose perfect breasts. His eyes widened as he perused her milky white skin. He met her eyes and he attacked her lips in a near frenzy. He had the sudden desire to experience the woman totally and he was surprised to see that she was allowing him. The kissing was drugging him to anything as she arched her body against his clothed one. He began kissing along her jaw and she sighed as she felt his physical.

"I want to feel your skin against mine Hanaj." She rasped.

"Gods what are you doing to me?" he groaned out.

He made his silks vanish and he pressed his hot flesh against hers. His mind was caught up in the feel of the whole thing.

"Hanaj please." She whispered against his throat.

He realized her lips held a reddish sheen and she had tasted him. His eyes met hers and he thrust into her. She released a long moan and the sound aroused him even more. He was overloaded in sensation but he continued to move within this stunning woman. She moaned and sighed for him and he found her nub of nerves. She actually sat up and cried out loudly as he applied his touch. Her face crumpled in euphoria and the sight captivated him. She crushed their lips together and proceeded to make him weak in the knees with her tongue. He was rasping hard as the sensations became more intense and more powerful.

"Release me!" he snapped out in a ragged tone.

"Not yet." She moaned in reply.

"Woman! I need more, please more!" he whined in the building need.

He lost his cohesion and he moved hard to try and still the huge ache in his soul and body. He was desperate and she unleashed him. He yelled out as the bliss was all consuming but she kept him from phasing out. He had to ride out the release and it drained him slowly. He could not see at the moment and he shuddered hard as he emptied his seed. He was vaguely aware of her spasms around him.

"I need you! Let me take you!" he said hoarsely.

"You have taken me." She said in a lazy tone.

"Shall I beg?" he asked in her ear.

"No." she said suddenly and he groaned.

She was getting him into a frenzy and he was now able to phase out. She gasped and withered on the boulder as he took what he needed. The utter joy he felt was indescribable and he knew that this woman was somehow his mate. She groaned out loudly as she succumbed to the raptures and he was beside her. He could see a little and he scented blood. He looked down and she had cut into her own skin with a claw and he shut his eyes.

"You need it." She said firmly.

"Gods woman. You are a succubus." He said as he lowered his head to her breast.

"I apparently have a little succubus in me. Kamis!" she sighed as he drank her blood.

Her life force was laced with such incredible power that he felt dizzy. If his brother got a hold of her then he would probably drain her dry. His world was nearly spinning and he lay back against the boulder. He managed to barely keep his eyes open but a small smile graced his lips.

"You do not seem to mind that I am part uppyr now." She said in a whisper.

"Well I cannot complain at the moment." He retorted.

"Admit it Hanaj. You liked taking me." She said brazenly.

"I should enjoy taking my life mate. How this happened I have no idea. I do not partake of alcohol so I am unsure when I would do such a ridiculous thing." He snapped.

"The Shouten think to insert themselves into my family's life too often Hanaj. You will come to me on your own." She said meeting his eyes.

"My Gods! You are not from this era?" he asked stunned.

"No, I am not. I need your help in locating your brother. He is here and I am not sure why." She said intertwining their fingers.

"You want me to betray Raganos?" he asked even more shocked.

"I want you to help me find him is all." She said sitting up.

"How far do you come?" he asked archly.

"Not your business. I will tell you that many wraiths have died by my hand." She said coldly.

"So why bind yourself to your enemy?" he snapped.

"You bound me to you." She said raising a brow.

"Why would I do something so completely stupid?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"You did it to save me." She said straightening her haori and hakama.

"I still do not understand why." He stated glaring at her.

"You enjoyed the sex." She snapped.

"Dear Gods you are a bitch!" he snapped.

"Hai I am. Now Hanaj help me find your brother." She asked raising her silver brow.

"Rot in hell." He stated crossing his arms.

"You are a stubborn man." She said growling.

"You would know this of me in any time. Do not bother me woman." He said scowling.

"I swear that I will save you from you!" she snapped whilst she walked past him.

"Why do you hate Shouten so much?" he asked suddenly.

"Because one murdered my first pup and another raped me and left me for dead. I was a target because one was a simpering fool who had fallen in love with my first mate. I became her enemy when I mated him. Long story short; I walked into wraith politics unknowing and I ended up paying the price." She said in fury.

"Who?" he demanded.

"It does not matter Hanaj." She said suddenly uncomfortable.

"I daresay it matters to me!" he growled grabbing her.

She stared at him surprised and he held her jaw firmly but without hurting her. She could see the idea of another Shouten hurting her bothered him.

"They are a splinter group of the Shouten who hail from Mongolia, okay?" she asked in a low tone.

"There is a group lead by the family Jing. I would know if my brother's vassals act without his approval!" Hanaj snapped.

"What would be the mighty Raganos's approval? I daresay what I have seen of him…he would have given them his blessing and then demanded he skewer some innards for himself!" she growled.

"You do not know him!" Hanaj growled loudly.

"Oh really? I know I watched him kill my mother! She is uppyr Hanaj. She is the very thing he detests and yet he steals her openly from my father! He decides that he will bed her and then take her from her family that she loves because he wills it! He is no better then the Jing Shouten!" she snarled in fury.

"I know you believe this but you see it from a corporeal's point of view!" he said meeting her eyes.

She pressed her forehead to his and his eyes widened. Asuna's breathing was rough as she spoke in hushed tones.

"There will come a point that the paths into one plane or another are blurred. I know all about the plane that coincides with this one. It is Hueco Mundo by some and I know much. I am blocking some of the bond so you do not see all I know. It is Hueco Mundo by some and I know much. I am blocking some of the bond so you do not see all I know. You are something different Hanaj, you are so beautiful and you have a sense of honor." She said closing her eyes.

"Gods stop! I do not know you." He whined suddenly.

"Why? Are you really such a coward?" she asked.

"I am not a coward! You are a bossy and arrogant bitch!" he said gripping her shoulders.

"I may be as you say but you feel whole." She retorted.

"By the Gods yes but I am also no fool! I want to know names woman!" he growled.

"Say my name Hanaj." She demanded.

"Asuna! Now tell me names!" he said gripping her tightly.

"I cannot tell you that." Asuna said in his ear.

Despite harsh words, Hanaj was enjoying being this close to her and that terrified him. The idea that she was part uppyr disgusted him but she felt so incredible pressed against him. She heard his thoughts and growled loudly. He pressed against her mind quickly and she marveled at the sudden intrusion and the strength he possessed. He looked up at her and his eyes held wrath.

"What do you think you see?" she demanded.

"You fought Bai Gu Jing." He said reaching up and holding her face.

"Hai so?" she asked in anger.

"She was killed in the past year." He said lifting her chin.

"I killed her! She tried to kill me first. She killed my general and murdered my pup." She said hoarsely.

"This Jing family is the cause of your hatred of my kind?" he demanded.

"Hai!" she said looking away.

He made her look at him and he pried again. She tried to slam up the shields that she had put in place but he was quicker. She leaned against him and he gasped softly. He saw himself and her tangled in fights and then in tremendous passion. He met her eyes and he tried to force more memories from her. He slammed her against the boulder and his eyes were full of sudden hatred.

"Lei Jing? Lei Jing harmed you?" he roared.

"For me it is past. He is dead for me." She hissed.

"Perverted fuck! What did he do?" he said in anger.

"I told you what he did!" she growled.

"You say that I belong to you but you also belong to me!" he said shaking her.

"Do not think to dominate me!" she hissed.

"Yet you will dominate me?" he asked.

His lips were at her throat and he sank his fangs in. She groaned out as he tried to force his way in but he was met by her superb shields. He ended up pulling her down and Asuna was ready to fight but the look on his face stopped her. Hanaj stared at her and something primal ripped through him. He needed to shield her from her enemies and that idea horrified him because he realized that Raganos was her enemy. He shook his head to clear his thoughts but hatred of the Jing clan ripped through him. He touched her clothes and they faded away and he did the same with his own. He lowered his lips to one pink bud and licked at it with fervor. He found himself rather enjoying his physical nature as he took the pebbled nub into his mouth. She made noises for him this time and he found it erotic. He slowly suckled and laved each pink tip till she was mewling for him. Her face was showing her enjoyment and he grew bolder. He spread her thighs open and ran his fingers along her opening. He groaned inwardly as he fought his wraith nature but lost his inner struggle.

"I am marking you." He grunted out.

"Huh?" Asuna asked in a haze.

She felt the unholy cold at first but then groaned out as he did something delicious and wicked to her. She cried out loudly as a pulsing like throbbing began.

"Hanaj?" she asked confused.

"You should feel no pain." He mumbled as he found her mouth.

"No pain. Kamis so good!" she moaned loudly.

"You are driving me crazy woman." He murmured as he pressed himself to her.

"Why are you waiting? Please! Please Hanaj." She whined out.

"Hush for now. Are you okay?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Hai! Why did you do that?" she asked him in a strained whisper.

"We have bound ourselves. I intend to help protect from now on." He stated as breathed along her neck.

"From what Hanaj?" she asked as they pleasure coursed through her.

"From the bastards!" he snapped.

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

"Laced your blood with my toxin. If another wraith takes your blood then they will die." He said staring down at her.

"How?" she asked lifting her head.

"You are bound to me; you will not be harmed by me ever." He tried to explain.

"I see." She said laying her head back.

"I have to." He said suddenly and joined them again.

He shut his eyes and he knew he had just committed a mortal sin amongst his kind. To give this kind of immunity to another being; let alone a hybrid uppyr, it was tantamount to murdering your own kind. Killing a fellow wraith was a sin that only Raganos seemed willing to do. Seeing her memories had helped him decide what his obviously future self could not do, give her access to his own person at all times. He could not deny that making love to her in the physical and his natural state felt beautiful and perfect. He closed his eyes as the union became fever pitched and she was gasping and moaning more. He put the smallest bit of pressure on her nub and she shattered and took him with her in the tide of sensation that made him quickly addicted.

"Take us somewhere that I may lay next to you while we sleep." He murmured in her ear.

"Hai." She groaned as heaviness invaded her limbs.

"What have I done?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I do not know. I have not felt like this." She said trying to sleep.

"Woman, show me in your mind a bed." He said softly.

She imagined the Kyoto Palace and he pulled them into the mist. They fell upon the futon and she could barely move.

"I will help find my brother." He murmured.

"Thank you Lord Hanaj." She mumbled.

"I will take it out of you later. You have no idea how we are." He said sleepily.

"You are good." She whispered.

"Maybe but maybe only with you." He muttered.

She passed out and he watched her rest. She was pregnant with another being and it made him quite angry. He also now had unfettered access to her mind now that she slept. He dipped into her memories more without waking her and what he saw boiled his blood. The bastard Lei Jing had brutally and sadistically raped her and she had been fairly young still. He gauged this onna at half a millennium as her powers were staggering. He phased out suddenly and he was in Hadasan. He hated the Mongolian Shouten more than most would know. They were loosely affiliated to Raganos but they did many things against the kingdom. He saw the flourishing capital of the Mongolian wraiths and he walked amongst them. It was quite evident that he was a Steppe Shouten by his coloring but the Mongolian Shouten looked like Raganos. He looked around and he saw a few of his kind go to their knees.

"Prince Hanaj!" one stated.

"Where is your leader and my vassal Lei Jing?" he demanded.

"He is not here my prince. We have not seen him for some time." The male said.

"Where would he go?" Hanaj demanded.

"Majesty, he has many lovers amongst the corporeals." The man said with bowed head.

"I leave this message with you then. I expect Lei Jing to appear before me and quite soon." Hanaj stated.

"Yes my prince. I will make sure he sees the message." The man said.

"If need be I will send Lady Thei to find him." He said smirking cruelly.

"Lady Thei?" the man asked looking up.

"I see you have heard of my fearsome sister. Yes, she has no qualms eating her own kind. I suggest you tell your ruler that he owes an explanation to his King and Prince!" Hanaj snapped.

"Yes gracious one. I will tell him." The male stated almost to the ground.

"I will wait upon his appearance. Tell him it is most urgent." Hanaj said then faded out.

He watched her sleep and wondered how in the hell he had fallen for this woman. She was comely there was no doubt but he felt stirred in her presence. Anger again ripped through him and he had to calm himself. Somehow a being from his plane had gotten her with child. He crossed his arms and decided to find out all about this woman that he apparently gave himself to save.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanaj had left a note in Chinese and she stared at the Shouten's elegant hand. He promised to return but stated he had business within the kingdom that required his attention. She stared up and felt glorious after their last encounter. Her Hanaj had hidden quite a bit and she would challenge him on it. She looked over at the wall and saw a shadow of something and then it was gone. She moved slowly and suddenly she moved with blinding speed and found the intruder. She had Grimmjow pinned beneath her and he looked outraged.

"You are following me." She observed.

"Yeah well after you sucked me off and took off, I decided I want another go." He said cockily.

"You have such an inelegant mouth neko." She said frowning.

"Fuck you inu bitch trash!" he growled out.

"You prove that you are just that much more rabid." She said raising a brow.

"You know what? Screw you and take your inu ass and shove it down your throat!" he snarled.

"Grimmjow, this inane discourse bores me and I have a mission." She said yawning.

His face perused her form that was barely covered by a silk coverlet. The inu were the most powerful and aristocratic youkai on the islands and this one was their crowned princess and heir to the West. He reached up and held her face.

"You wanna see how rabid I can be?" he asked in a low growl.

"Absolutely but some other time." She said rising.

"Why did you touch me that way?" he asked.

"You are far from stupid even though you do not think through your actions." She remarked.

"Oh really?" he scoffed.

"Hai." She nodded.

He eyed her with his cerulean eyes and he watched her movements. She went to an armoire and dropped the coverlet. He eyes perused her backside and he saw her magenta stripes wrap around her hips and he was aroused. Her backside was rounded nicely and all manner of filthy thoughts flitted through his mind. She looked over her shoulder and he stared at her face.

"You know you are really quite cretin like." She stated with a haughty tone.

"You're a nasty lil whore." He stated crossing his arms.

She was on him in a moment and had a hand around his throat. He dared her with his eyes and hers slowly bled red.

"I will only take your insults so much Grimmjow." She stated in a heated tone.

"Yeah well you earn 'em so well." He said laughing.

She lost her temper and slapped him hard. He growled in a very wild cat like manner and she let Dakkasou flow to her claws. He hit her hand away forcefully and came at Asuna again. We They wrestled to the floor and he was snarling and she kicked him in the backside. The fighting was brutal as they tore at the other. She was snapping her fangs and tearing into his flesh and his claws were gouging her flesh.

"Grimmjow stop!" she snarled.

"Why?" he growled in anger.

"I said stop!" she shrieked in fury.

He snapped his fangs at her and he got flesh. He released her throat and stared at her in shock.

"You're knocked up?" he asked surprised.

"Hai you bastard!" she hissed.

"You're stupid inu." He said pushing her off of him.

He had not sensed whose the babe was and she was surprised. To her they scented almost the same and she pulled on a yukata.

"You're some sort of creature but you're not normal." He stated as he stood up.

"I am what I am Grimmjow, I am a youkai." She said turning.

"Cause I know the inu princess and you're her but you're not." He said in annoyance.

"I am she but much older." Asuna stated with her hands on her hips.

"I knew it! How did you get here?" he asked circling her.

"That does not matter Grimmjow but I have to stop someone." She said looking down.

"You said you knew me." He stated archly.

"I know you." She said in a soft whisper.

He was in disbelief and sat back on his haunches. They said nothing but his neko sixth sense was tipped off. There was something huge between them and she was being tight lipped.

"How well do you know me?" he demanded.

"I know you well enough." She murmured.

"Real talkative now aren't you?" he snapped.

"I have nothing to say. You are just as prejudiced now as you are then. You are an arrogant male who carries so much malice that I cannot reach you!" she said looking away.

"Can't help it." He stated as she paced.

"You know what? Do not bother me further! I thought to teach you a lesson since you were peeping on me. You have assuaged your curiosity." She growled.

"I'll leave when I fucking well want to bitch!" he said coming right up to her and hissing in her face.

Her eyes widened when she caught a faint thought. She gasped at him as he stepped back.

"I do not understand." She said suddenly.

"What the hell do you mean?" he growled.

"You have a trace scent of Hiroshi and Daichi!" she accused.

"Fuck!" he said backing up.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"They're my half brothers dumbass." He snapped.

"Lord Hikaru is your sire?" she asked in shock.

"Hai. Look my brothers don't need to know okay? My father is good to me and Daichi and Hiroshi are his heirs." He said bristling.

"Your mother was a lesser concubine?" she asked confused.

"Look foreign neko are looked down upon! My mother is from another land and frankly she ain't a prissy Japanese whore!" he growled.

"Yet your are Japanese as well." She replied archly.

"Hai so what?" he snapped.

"You are a neko prince." She said in surprise.

"No, I ain't." he said in irritation.

"Grimmjow?" she asked him as he looked ready to leave.

"I wanna know what we are." He demanded.

"I know you as well as I possibly can. You are more belligerent." She said meeting his eyes.

"I don't get it." He said almost stupidly.

She sighed and he neared her. He held her jaw and he leaned in to scent her closer. She closed her eyes as his scent filled her senses and memories of him as the Arrancar invaded her mind.

"I'm all over you." He said bluntly.

"Hai." She murmured.

He buried his nose into her neck and he scented a very strange smell. He made her look at him and he searched her face.

"Do not ask for I will not say anything. Go home." She commanded.

He looked at her strange and he saw tears glisten her eyes. He was confused but curious as hell.

"You and I are lovers." He said suddenly.

"We are no more." She said lifting her head.

"Who says?" he asked.

"You Grimmjow…you said we were no more." She stated looking past him.

"Why?" he growled.

"You are more hardened. You have a complex and by the Kamis you tell me every moment you get what your opinion is!" she snarled.

"Why not?" he said in a hissing tone.

"Because you make the choice and not I. You cannot accept me as I am but I sure as hell have to accept you and your allegiances! You cannot or will not try to move beyond what immobilizes you and you rip us apart even though I am to bear you the one thing you want above anything!" she said in fury.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he asked in irritation.

"Not your place neko. Go home and guard your sire and tend your fate!" she said wiping away lone tears.

"You love me?" he asked surprised.

"Get out!" she yelled.

"Sure thing bitch!" he said jumping up to the window.

He looked back at her and his hair was wild and his eyes perused her form. He suddenly jumped on her and felled her to the floor. She thrashed wildly and she stiffened when she felt his rough tongue on her throat. She realized what he was doing and his claws made short work of her yukata.

"I saw you the day you and the black inu fought like a bunch of kodomo. I watched you touch your own body and I swear I could scent you being pure." He said roughly.

"I was. I had not been taken." She said closing her eyes.

"You smelled so fucking good. You were a brat though." He said softly.

"How old are you?" she retorted.

"I'm a hundred ten. Hai my old man knocked up my mother before Daichi was born." He said scenting along her neck and sternum.

"Why should it be such a dirty thing?" she asked confused.

"Because Yamaneko are supposed to monogamous inu! It'd make the nobles crazy that my sire fucked a panther. Besides my mother is fucking gorgeous." He stated as fingers grazed her nether lips.

"That is insane! You are older then Daichi." She said closing her eyes.

"Yeah but Daichi has Chinatsu's blood in him and I've got Itzel's blood." He said heavily.

"Grimmjow!" she breathed heavily.

"What?" he asked in a deep tone.

"You have been wronged." She said trying to breathe.

"How you figure? My chichi loves me. I know where I come from. I've been to my mother's homeland. What've I done to you?" he asked as his eyes were tinged pink.

He opened her thighs a little and ghosted the pads of his fingers over her smooth skin. Her eyes rolled back and she groaned as he scented and touched her.

"Answer me bitch!" he growled.

She arched her long neck and he swooped down to lick at her juncture. He was almost the same and she was reacting. He rubbed his sinuous body along hers and she was loosing any manner of anger or will power.

"Why do you torture me so?" she groaned.

"Am I? I'm just trying to find out the fucking truth." He said with a slow smile.

She grew insane and shoved him off. She was on him and tore through the stays in his hakama and she kissed him with intensity. He was surprised and his eyes rolled back as she sank on him. She pulled back to stare down at him as they did not move.

"I do love you. You enjoy fighting very much and that is how I met you. We fought and I bested you." She said with a deep voice.

"You bested me? Yeah right." He said in a harsh tone.

"I did. You did not like it but you came back. You are so strong and you move with such grace. I did not like you but I admired your form." She admitted.

"What the fuck am I doing in the future?" he asked as his eyes closed.

"You are doing what you think is right for you." She said fighting back a choked moan.

They stared at the other and she lowered her mouth to his and he eagerly met her lips. She sighed into it and he grabbed a hip and he began guiding her. She mewled into his mouth but he would not let her lips go. He wanted her wild and he knew what it would be like for her. He sat up and laid her back as he made sure to pull back slowly. She could not breathe properly as his neko nature made her wanton. He finally let her lips go but he nipped and sucked at them eagerly as he moved in an unhurried fashion meant to bring about a shattering release for both. She was gasping hard and he enjoyed the feel of her. He lowered his head to suckle a nipple and he ran his roughened tongue over the sensitive flesh.

"Answer me inu." He rasped out.

"You walk away from me and our child." She groaned out.

He stopped and stared down at her. Her eyes widened as the pressure was too great.

"I'd never walk away from my kit no matter how much you pissed me off!" he growled.

"You do." She whined.

"I don't believe you!" Grimmjow snapped.

He began moving harder and she cried out so hard she damn near lost her voice. He was apparently trying to punish her and she spiraled out of control. She screamed out in her release and gouged his muscled back as her limbs quaked and shook. He grunted as he joined her and he felt horrendous anger at her lies. He suddenly pulled out of her and her hiss did not faze him.

"You're fucked up." He said righting his clothes.

"How dare you! It is the truth! You get angry because you insert yourself into my life and my family!" she said in anger.

"You must be mated." He said in realization.

"Hai!" she growled.

"Good Kamis! What the hell have I done?" he asked shocked.

Asuna watched him and she realized that being an Arrancar took some of his morality away. She was stunned as she stared at Grimmjow the way he was supposed to be. She pounced on him and ripped open his haori. She stared at his abdomen and there was no hole. She leaned her head down and tongued along his belly button and his breath hitched. She began nipping his abdomen and his breathing came a little faster. She ran her tongue down his thigh and she sank her fangs into his artery deeply. He grunted out and then released a sort of yowl as the pleasure spread through him. His fingers threaded through her hair as she took from him.

"You have blood sucker in you?" he managed to ask.

A gurgled growl was his answer and he threw back his head and groaned as he became wound up.

"Damnit! Let me release!" he snarled out.

She lifted her head and her lips were red as well as her eyes. He was certain that he was in love with her. She nipped and bit his other thigh and he knew the legends of the kiang shi. They could make their victims feel tremendous bliss as they killed them slowly. He was also certain at the moment that he did not care if he went this way; he would at least have a smile on his face. She chuckled and he realized she had heard his thoughts. He had not inherited the telepathic abilities of the Yamaneko but he was a fabulous warrior nonetheless. She bit so close to his groin that he became nervous for a moment but spasms of intense pleasure coursed through him.

-You asked that I release you. - she purred in his mind.

"Hai!" he groaned out.

He felt the sensations of an impending climax and he shut his eyes as he gasped hard. He opened his eyes to her pleasuring him again with her mouth. He roared out as he came hard and he laid his back as he came down from the high.

"Grimmjow." She whispered.

"Huh?" he asked languidly.

She took his hand and pressed it to her belly. She took his lips and kissed him deeply. Whatever this was he realized; it was not an affair. She felt deeply for him and he must be madly in love with her. He ended staying with her for quite awhile as he memorized every mark and dip on her skin. She had no clue what their future held but she wanted to enjoy him as he was and very much alive in his youkai skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raganos was deep into the territory of his bitter enemy Stasio Orlovich. He hated the bastard with such intensity that he would see to it that he suffered horrendously. Seeing what the monster had done to his own daughter sickened even him. His arms were crossed as he watched the uppyr settlement and the mortals that surrounded the blood drinkers. He was in his true form and he saw the bastard from afar. He turned and he saw Hanaj behind him, he was surprised a little but raised a brow at him.

"A little far from home are you not big brother?" Hanaj asked.

"I do what I wish and when I wish Hanaj." Raganos stated arrogantly.

"Funny thing is that you are home as we speak; so what time frame do you come from?" Hanaj asked raising a brow.

"You are the most irritating thing! Things are afoot and I will not answer to a younger prince!" Raganos growled.

"Your arrogance will prove your undoing Raganos." Hanaj stated in a lazy tone.

"Oh really? Says you Hanaj? Whom have you been fucking that makes you even think you can stand up to me?" he asked in contempt.

"I have always thought this way Raganos. As you like to remind me constantly, our Mother coddled me at her tit but at least she loved me. You on the other hand." Hanaj stated in a low tone.

"Why do you irritate me?" the wraith ruler asked in a snide tone.

"Be careful of what you do Brother. Be careful of what you involve yourself with." Hanaj warned.

"As if anything could best me!" he snapped.

"Why come here and come to this time to this place." His brother asked.

"I have very good reasons. Go away Hanaj!" he yelled.

"Be glad that we are not close enough for the uppyr to hear us." Hanaj chuckled.

He watched his younger brother fade away and anger welled up in him. Hanaj was the fourth in birth order but the whole of their huge family adored him. It irritated him to no end that the brat had the gall to stand up to him. Thei had enough sense to not argue with him. He went back to his watching and his planning.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hanaj was back in Hueco Mundo when a knock was heard on his door. A servant answered and a runner came in a bowed low.

"I have brought word my prince. The leader of the Mongolian tribes is awaiting your arrival in Hadasan." The messenger said.

"Oh is he?" Hanaj asked raising a brow.

He started walking and his mist surrounded him and he was instantly in Hadasan Mongolia. He looked around as if bored and he walked into the main audience hall of the structure. On an elevated seat sat Lei Jing. Hanaj stared at him with disgust as he was surrounded by males of many different ages.

"You called upon me Tr'Awnhi?" Lei asked in a nauseating tone.

"Do me a favor Jing and loose your toys! What I have to say is for you alone!" Hanaj hissed.

"Leave us!" Lei stated.

The males filed out and Lei leaned forward and kissed a particularly young man. Hanaj looked away as he was sick to his stomach at the display. His brothers and his sisters were interested in the opposite sex and Raganos would even find this deplorable. He looked back at the Mongolian Shouten and sneered at him.

"What have I done to deserve your attention Prince Hanaj?" Lei asked in annoyance.

"Your sister I hear is dead. Your family is causing issue and I will not tolerate nor will my brother." He said flatly.

"Yes, Bai is dead at the hands of a nasty dog daemon and apparently Bai had a son whom I cannot find." Lei said in anger.

"You will not cause the House of Tr'Awnhi any issue or you will suffer at my hands Jing. I do not like you nor have I ever liked you." Hanaj stated flatly.

"Pardon me? Do you really think I care? As long as your tribute is paid then what the hell do you care what I do?" Lei asked in a dangerous tone.

"You are but a babe in comparison Jing. I am MUCH older and I promise more powerful. I need not do anything except send Thei here." He said coldly.

"Your infamous sister. Well you send Thei here and I am sure your brother would know. Why do you care what I do Tr'Awnhi?" Lei said standing.

Hanaj stared at the black eyed wraith and sneered at him. Lei was perusing the Shouten prince with interest and noticed his beautiful eyes.

"Have you been taken in your physical form?" Lei asked leering.

"What I do is none of your concern! You are the vassal and I am one of your lords and you will obey or you will suffer greatly." Hanaj stated in fury.

"I suppose not then. You know suffering can bring great pleasure, you ought to try it sometime." Lei said stepping back and laughing.

Hanaj was immediately behind him and pressed a morphed limb to his throat. Lei stared back at him with lust and his stomach twisted in disgust.

"You will not harm what is mine! I will kill you before you harm what belongs to me!" the Shouten prince said in a horrendous growl.

"Why would I care what belongs to you?" Lei asked amused.

"Because you are a filthy and nasty creature! I wonder why Raganos suffers you to live!" Hanaj hissed.

"Why would I suffer him to live?" Raganos stated from the door.

Hanaj stared at his brother and recognized him as the one who had been in Novgorod. The Shouten King came forward and circled the two males with much interest.

"What has brought you here little brother and what debaucheries have you committed recently Lei?" Raganos asked.

"I came to warn this beast that if he brings the Shouten problems then I will become his problem." Hanaj stated in contempt.

"I am proud of you Hanaj. Lei, why is my brother so angry?" Raganos asked nearing the Mongolian.

"Majesty, I have no clue. I have been making inquiries into Bai's death is all." Lei stated bowing.

"Hanaj must feel that something precious to him is at stake. Who is she brother?" Raganos demanded.

"No one brother. I take exceptions to the likes of him is all! Bai Gu Jing caused problems with the Manchu ruling house and involved Japan into our politics." Hanaj said honestly.

"SO that is what this about. Interesting Hanaj. Watch your back Lei Jing or I will allow your prince and MASTER to punish his vassal." Raganos said nearing.

"Yes my lord." Lei said looking down.

Raganos beckoned Hanaj forward and he looked at his baby brother closely.

"Who have you bedded in that house?" he demanded.

"No one Raganos!" Hanaj snapped.

"Well I have and I will do so again. You will keep an eye on this creature from now on." He said smirking cruelly at Lei.

"Yes." Hanaj stated bowing.

"I am off for now." Raganos chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was lying in his arms after having made love again that night. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed as his chest rose and fell. Augusta stared at her mate of the past century and smiled softly. Her fingers traced his markings on his cheek and he shifted a little in his sleep. She suddenly felt something very strange and she carefully extracted herself from his limbs. She put on a dressing gown and left her rooms. She followed the strange presence and when she reached her study, she was thrown against the wall. She tried to yelp but her mouth was covered by an invisible presence.

-Do not make a noise Augusta. - she heard in her mind.

-Who are you? - she pathed back.

-Your revenge and the deliverer of justice to that bastard that sired you. - he purred in her mind.

"What?" she whispered in shock.

-Yes, I will deliver his head to your feet my sweet. - he thought within her head.

-Who are you? - she asked almost afraid.

-You wish to see me? - he asked in thought.

-Yes. - she pathed.

Her lips quivered as she felt a horrendously powerful presence pressed against her. It was male she could tell and she felt hot breaths at her neck. She was horrified to feel herself become aroused at the odd situation.

"So sweet." He murmured against her throat.

"I feel you but I cannot see you!" she cried softly.

"Yes. Gods woman. You are so innocent at this time." He said suddenly biting into her throat.

Her mouth fell slack as pleasure coursed through her that she had not felt in so many years. She felt her blood being taken in and she began moaning softly. She felt lips pressed against her ear and heavy breathing sent tingles down her spine.

"I am going to take you now. I cannot wait." He said harshly in her ear.

The gown was ripped from her and she could not believe what the hell was happening. She felt fingers slip between her nether lips and her eyes widened as he touched her with familiarity. He began to rub her clit with delicious pressure and her mind could not focus.

"That is good my sweet. My darling come for me." He whispered heavily in her ear.

She felt fingers slipped into her center and she tried to scream out but she was suddenly kissed deeply. She started convulsing around his fingers as he worked her expertly. She felt the lips pull away and she was shifted as she felt lips and tongue on her clit and her opening. She started breathing heavily as the presence slid up her body.

"You manage to climax so beautifully. How is this?" he asked in her ear.

"Oh God!" she hissed softly.

He had slipped fingers dually and slowly pistoned them in and out. He watched her and she was so close to shattering; he was painfully hard but he was going to make her remember this and he decided he would visit her quite often. He intended to stay here for a bit and take his mate the way he wanted. She was ravishing the way she was breathless and her body arched hard as she climaxed again. He lowered his head to her tips and slipped his fangs around her breast and she was in a long orgasm that would not let up. She was rasping softly and begging her unknown assailant. He lifted his head and repeated his actions to her other globe and he was in a state himself.

"Augusta! Do you want this?" he asked in her ear.

"Da! Da!" she whined.

He shifted her and he slipped to the floor. It would be a sight for any that would witness. She appeared to be alone and he spread her thighs wide as he slid in. She gripped him tightly and he groaned out. He moved with slow strokes as he wanted to shatter them both. She was arching beneath him and she was stunning as she moaned over and over.

"Augusta!" he commanded hoarsely.

"Huh?" she said trying to focus.

"Look at me a moment." He stated in a deep voice.

For but a moment she caught sight of a creature of unreal beauty. His black hair was pulled back and he had black eyes. His skin was pale and he looked like an angel but then he was not there. She cried out as he continued to bring her to the brink and she felt a cold feeling but then she was screaming. He groaned out loudly as he gripped her hips in a painful grasp as the most intense climax was ripped from him. He knew the dog daemon would be here in but a moment and he wanted the bastard to find Augusta sated and with his seed in her. He smirked evilly and leaned down and bit her several more times and released his poison in a small amount. She would be delirious and very much in a drugged like state. He finally phased out completely and he was rewarded with the dog coming into the study and finding her quite naked and littered with bite marks.

"Mate! Augusta!" Sesshomaru said shaking her.

He smelled a male all over her but there was no evidence of anything more. She was not responding and he scented a poison on her and he shouted out for the healer. An idea entered Raganos's mind and he actually phased within her. Her eyes flew open and she gasped hard.

"God! Oh my god!" she cried out.

Sesshomaru watched helplessly as he watched the onna he loved wither and twitch. He could scent her arousal and he began snarling in anger as he actually witnessed her climax without anyone touching her. She finally fell limp and in total exhaustion in his arms. He looked around and he still felt nothing but he could scent the evidence of the rape. Yasu rushed in and began looking at her and Sesshomaru tried in vain to sense an intruder.

"These look like uppyr bites my lord." Yasu stated.

"We must have an intruder. Will she be alright? How is the pup?" he asked.

"Your pup is fine my lord. She is drained beyond anything I have ever seen from my lady!" Yasu stated in disbelief.

"Send Yuudai to me now! Take her to our chambers and I want it guarded!" he snapped as he rose.

Sesshomaru took off his haori and she was wrapped in it. She was asleep and he gave orders for her to be washed thoroughly to get the stink off of her. He looked around more and he snarled out in his helpless feeling. Raganos was pleased beyond all measure and waited out the corporeals. He simply walked through walls as he followed her to her bed. She was laid upon it and inu guarded the door. While Sesshomaru hunted him, he was in the dog's bed. He leaned over her and pulled her up and cut his neck with a claw. She began automatically feeding and he was getting lustful all over again.

"Yes my sweet Augusta. Take me in my love, my heart." He said hoarsely.

Her eyes flew open and she stared at nothing but she was feeding upon something. She tried to scream but she suddenly felt lips upon hers and a tongue stroking hers in passion. He finally released her lips and she was shaking hard as she assumed she was loosing her mind.

"Should you like to see me fully?" he whispered in her ear.

"Da." She whispered back.

He again appeared before her and he had a seductive grin on his pale face. Her fingers went to her mouth and she stifled a gasp.

"What are you?" she asked in shock.

"It does not matter what I am except your ethereal lover. Gods woman I want you." He said fiercely.

He dragged her over and ripped the silk from her and she stared into his black eyes. He made sure she saw his desire and his love for her. She was shocked and she suddenly felt naked skin under her fingers. He had a sensuous smirk on his face and she felt his hardened flesh.

"I need you Augusta. I need you like I need air." He whispered as he leaned forward and licked at her neck.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It does not matter." He said laying her down.

Her eyes widened as he teased her entrance with his male flesh. Shudders went down her spine and he decided to get them both needy. He positioned it so he began sliding against her clit. Her face crumpled as she tried to mewl out.

"Focus on me." He commanded.

"Why?" she asked in a strained whisper.

"I love you." He stated as his body wound tight as he moved against her.

She felt tremors begin and he gave her his wrist and she bit in. He pushed back his own release as she trembled hard in a climax.

"Say yes to me Augusta. Tell me you want me inside of you. Tell me to join us." He said in a thick tone.

"I should not." She whimpered.

"Augusta!" he growled.

"Da! Okay da!" she whined softly.

He slid back into her and he moaned against her shoulder. He did not wait and he moved urgently as she thrashed under him. Her body gripped and tightened on him as he joined their physical flesh over and over.

"Who are you?" she whimpered out.

"I am your half. I am more then just the physical." He stated harshly in her ear.

She stiffened as an explosion erupted deep within her. Augusta shook as her body and soul experienced the most unreal pleasure she had ever felt. Raganos was buried in her deeply as he shook in his own massive climax. Sex with her was a whole mind and body thing for him and he fell to his back.

"You owe me a child of your body my beloved. I will make sure your womb is healed." He stated in a hoarse tone.

"How do you know any of this?" she asked stunned.

"I know you. Good night my sweet. I look forward to making love to you often." He said with an almost tender smile.

He was gone and she was horrified at herself. This creature had brought about her deepest nature and she got up. She went to a looking glass and saw her body littered with bites. She wondered if he was some manner of uppyr but he was so ungodly powerful. She ported to the hot spring and washed carefully. She had felt his emotions and he was in love with her. She was mystified but she intended to find out more about her phantom lover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanaj watched her as she bathed and his breath caught. She was truly beautiful as she washed her body. His eyes widened as he saw her run the cloth over her breasts and belly. He suddenly appeared in front of her and she stared at him.

"You knew I was watching." He said under his breath.

"Hai." She murmured.

His face was full of something and he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Her hands came up and held his face and he pulled back to breathe deeply.

"Why do you carry an Arrancar?" he asked.

"You sense that?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. I would know the signature of a species from my home plane." He said frowning.

"You are angered by this?" she asked.

"When Shouten bind then it is exclusive." He stated flatly.

"Then Shouten must not bind often." She observed.

"No. I am surprised I did." He said trying to stand.

"Hanaj stop!" she said grabbing his arm.

"I have found my brother. He was in Novgorod and he was spying upon the Orlovich Duchy." He said looking back at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I want you now and it is driving me mad. There is something in Novgorod that Raganos wants and I know my brother. He will maim, destroy, and generally tear things apart to get his objective." He said bluntly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Yes." He said phasing out.

She was a little put off by his manners and she sighed deeply as she digested the information. Raganos was watching Novgorod and that meant she needed to watch it as well. She finished bathing and looked around. This era was a painful time for her to be in but she put down her memories and dressed slowly. She wondered at the Shouten king and she sighed. She had much to do and she had to be careful of her lovers and her mates in this era. She lifted her head and ported to Novgorod and she too would watch.


	34. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Havoc in All

Asuna was moving into Vietnam as she tracked the wraith. She scowled as she followed the wraith carefully. She realized she was close to the red palace and she knew this was still a few years away from meeting Ishin officially. She smiled wistfully at the memories and she went on about her business. She was moving in her true form and she did not even notice the trip lines of a kumo. She was grabbed by hairy and shiny black legs and she began snarling loudly. She changed form suddenly and threw the large funnel web with her mind. She was being stared at by many black eyes and her mouth dropped open.

"Nobu?" she asked dumbly.

The male funnel scuttled backwards and he stared at her. She stared at him dumbfounded and he slowly changed form. She had only seen him twice in his true form before this day but he was distinct looking. He was kneeling as he stared at her.

"Healer Nobu?" she asked as he stared at her.

"I know you!" he said surprised.

"Hai. You never hunt." She said pacing.

"Only two or three times a year. How is an inu is in kumo territory?" he asked softly.

"I am hunting an enemy. You look well." She said fighting her hormones.

"Thank you but it has been more than a century since I have seen you." He remarked coming closer.

She lifted her nose and he smelled so good and he smelled like lavender. She did not even think and she appeared in front of him. He seemed more than surprised and he looked at her face.

"You smell so good healer." She said softly.

"Thank you but I smell like my medicines." He said softly but amused.

"Nobu. Kamis I have not seen you like this." She said looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked surprised.

"Nobu, what is going on?" she asked trying to clear her head.

"Time of year inu. You probably scent other creatures and their heats." He said lightly touching her nose.

"Nobu." She whispered in funnel.

His eyes widened in surprise and her eyes looked up at him and they were reddened. She had remembered when they had conceived Nanami and memories were heady for her. Their youngest had been made in a whirlwind of passion and she reached for him.

"Inu? Do I know you?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. Kamis you smell so good Nobu." She said almost drugged.

She kissed him and he was totally shocked but she kissed him wantonly and passionately. She was sucking and nipping hungrily and he finally managed to extract himself.

"Inu. What is your name again?" he asked trying to calm his blood.

She took one hand and began to kiss his fingertips and began licking and suckling his appendages.

"Oh my Kamis! Inu…that feels incredible." He groaned out.

She met his eyes and hers were blazing red. He was surprised and he wondered what the combination of the medicines was doing to her sensitive inu nose. He felt her tongue doing suggestive and wicked things to one finger and he moaned softly.

"How do you know funnel?" he asked as her lips found his neck.

His eyes shut against the exquisite torture and she was becoming lost to her beast.

"Nobu? What have you been doing? What is it you have been mixing?" she asked in a haze.

"I have been mixing lavender and oyster seeds." He said closing his eyes.

"Kamis you smell like a dish of rare meat." She growled.

"I do?" he asked dumbly.

"Kumo!" she hissed in a passionate growl.

He tried to back away but he ended up with his back to a tree and she was staring at him like he was a succulent meal. She tore through the stays of his hakama and he was shocked at her wanton behavior.

"You knew me as Sorami." She said as she then began nipping at his thighs.

"Sorami?" he said shocked.

"Nobu!" she stated as she nipped roughly at his skin.

"What are you doing?" he stated not breathing.

"Kamis kumo! I need you! I have to have you now!" she said growling.

"Pardon?" he asked more than shocked.

"It is proper to desire one's mate." She said as she slid up his body and began to nipping his neck.

"Mate? I have no mate." He stated in a hoarse tone.

She brought his lips to hers and devoured him. She began to growl and snarl as she began stroking his inner mind. He moaned loudly against her lips and it felt so incredible what she was doing. He felt her hand lightly running her claws around his groin.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a strangled tone.

"Making love to you. I need you Nobu." she growled out.

She straightened and undid her haori and hakama. She took his hand and cupped a breast. Nobu was one of the most composed and rational men she knew but this behavior would bring out his own instincts as well. Asuna wrapped her hand around his member and slowly worked his flesh.

"You were Sorami?" he asked rasping.

"Hai. You closed my eyes after my death." She said hoarsely against his throat.

"Hai." He groaned.

She let her yoki slowly flow through them both and his eyes rolled back. His body was nearly humming as she kissed him deeply. He ended dragging her down to the jungle floor and pressed her back. She undid his hair and it fell in ebony waves.

"Nobu." She sighed quietly as she arched her body against his.

"This is not me!" he groaned.

Her hands gripped his backside and her claws marred his flesh a little. She pulled down her healer mate into a deep kiss that brought about near snarling from them both. She was delving so deeply into his psyche that he was gasping and nearly begging. She felt a claw pierce her nub and she was wracked by the incredible tremors that coursed through her. He pushed into her to quell the tremendous pain that had begun to ache. He could discern no differences in their responses and pleasurable tremors would spike along his spine and she moaned. This was so far from whom he was but this onna touched him and kissed him like she knew him well. Whatever she did exacted a maximum response and he was astonished. She was so caught up in his scent and his yoki that she felt the waves of it crashing and ebbing and so did he. His mind was in a primitive state as their cries and moans could be heard. Nobu bared his fangs and she guided his mouth to her throat. She ended up climaxing as he bit down hard. Her vision swam and she was pulled under in bliss. She heard him cry out before her eyes closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nobu stared down at the onna in his arms and he felt a decadent lethargy overcome him as he held onto the inu female. She was telepathic and spoke funnel; she had brought about the most basic response in mating and she had said mate. His stared down at her and she shifted against him.

"What were you making?" she murmured.

"A poultice against infection." He stated in a raw tone.

"Must be an aphrodisiac to an inu." She chuckled.

"Must be. How do you know me?" he asked softly.

"You have seen me before Nobu. Kamis you are so beautiful!" she said staring up into his eyes.

He looked at her amused and she pulled him down to kiss him. He responded and he was getting aroused again. She stretched languidly and met his obsidian eyes.

"I should find you in your true form more often. I love you healer." She stated softly.

"We are mated?" he asked as he ran his fingers over exposed skin.

"Mhmm hai." She said enjoying his touch.

"You smell good." He said smiling a little.

"Thank you." She said wrapping her legs around him.

"You are Asuna." He said softly.

"Hai. You remembered or did you pull the information from my head?" she murmured.

"I remembered. I see images." He said closing his eyes.

"No more right now healer. This is a luxury I can ill afford at the moment." She said releasing him.

"I see a young onna with your hair and kumo eyes." He said bluntly.

"You see my daughter." She said standing.

"She is beautiful." Nobu said almost mesmerized.

"You will meet her someday." She said smiling down at him.

"You are from another era." He said in understanding.

"Hai. You will most likely admonish me when you do see me." She said smiling.

"Why?" he asked stupidly.

"Ask me that later." She said slowly dressing.

He laid back and watched her pull her silks back on. He remembered her being pregnant with kumo young and dealing with Lady Akane. He also knew that Ishin would end up having a thing for her. He was confused but decided to relegate it to the unreal and go back to his life. This had been the most intense rut of his life but then he could not see her as anything but. The onna in her mind was haunting him. She was a beautiful young onna and he could swear that she was his own child. She swooped down and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and she suddenly ported. He laid back and stared at the night sky. He intended to take a draught to make the encounter seem like a dream. He sighed and pulled his own clothes back on. He stared at his linen and then he noticed his thigh. She had marked him the same as he had her. He was confused but he shrugged and went on about his business. He did not notice her watching him and she sighed as she suppressed savage and raw feelings. The yoki had been profound but she dismissed it.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mizuki was still being held and she had actually torn up Aizen something awful. She had run into Tesla and he was working behind the scenes. His need for revenge was overwhelming his good sense in her opinion. She had no idea that a gentle being like a Yosei could be turned into a hate filled Arrancar. She stared at the white wall when she heard Sosuke enter. She turned to stare at him hatefully and he actually looked annoyed.

"You could quit acting like you are and have some grace in this Mizuki." He said crossing his arms.

"You know you affront the Kamis by having such a manner and such a face Sosuke. You are an evil bastard with the face of an angel. You should be skewered and your innards left for the crows!" she snarled at him.

"Well then my beloved prisoner; it will change nothing and you are still here." He said bowing.

She was behind him instantly and she ended up pushing him against the wall. She really hated him but she did enjoy his body. Her eyes were blazing red and she wanted to make him suffer.

"You allied yourself with the very beings that destroyed me almost four centuries ago!" she hissed.

"I allied myself to get you!" he retorted.

"Yet you have not had me since that night in my office! What did you do to Tousen, hmm?" she asked in near rage.

"What I do with my subordinates is not your concern Mizuki." He said smiling softly.

She backhanded him and he stared at her.

"I have seen your likeness in Soul Society. When did you become such a sadistic fuck?" she asked in anger.

"I have always been the same; it was always the others who could not see." He nearly purred.

"She is still screwed in the head you bastard!" she snarled.

"So?" he replied smoothly.

She sucker punched him in the abdomen and he looked at her annoyed. She could not port but her yoki was not suppressed. Her fingers elongated and she stabbed him through the chest. His face held nothing but amusement and she saw blood spill down his immaculate clothing. She snarled more and they fell to the floor as they fought. She could not see him sullying his hands too often and she wanted him to strike. She grabbed his zanpakuto and threw it from them and she was crushed under his reiastu. Breathing was difficult but she managed to shove her hand in his gut. He was breathing a little harder as he had to use all of his spiritual pressure to contain her. He felt his jaw crack a little and he forcefully held her down so he would not hurt her.

"Stop it now!" he snapped in annoyance.

"What your perfectly sorry ass is a little miffed? You know what? Byakuya shows more passion changing his clothes!" Mizuki yelled.

"You try my patience!" he said in a harsh whisper.

"You try mine as well! You still breathe!" she snarled.

"What makes you more angry Mizuki, the fact that I used someone or that it was not you?" he asked in a lilting tone.

She stared at his gall and she elbowed him in the gut. She had caught him off guard and he had to roll. She was suddenly pressed up against the foot of her bed and he stared at her. She saw his chest through his ripped clothing and she met his eyes. She pounced on him and began running her tongue along the muscled planes of his belly. He was surprised by her move and he felt her claws gouge him.

"What are you doing Mizuki?" he asked mildly surprised.

"Did you enjoy spoiling such an innocent mind?" she asked in anger.

"Hai it was too easy!" he said in contempt.

"You know my father was the king of mind games Sosuke. He could turn those who loved each other passionately against the other!" she stated arrogantly.

"That is your father Mizuki. I think you would have no idea what it is like to be that way!" he laughed.

"I want you to fall in love and I want that onna to rip out your heart you sorry bastard!" she screamed.

"Maybe I have." He said watching her.

"No. You want my power. You want my power so you can give into your demented desires." She said growling.

"You are not a sweet innocent onna are you? You too have a little devil in you just like me." He said smiling like a predator.

"I am a youkai! I am supposed to have a little devil in me Sosuke. I can be in charge without having to make anyone suffer!" she said growling low.

"You still want me nonetheless." He said smirking.

"Men like you are only good for their bodies." She said leering.

"You might almost convince me that was the truth of it." He laughed.

She ended up attacking him more and their blood spilt all over the room. She ruined his white things and he was worse for wear. The more she fought him the more maddened he became to claim her and make her his own. He had not encountered such a strong persona except in the inu onna and she shared the same persona with Mizuki. He was in a foul mood as he bathed away the dried blood. She had been knocked out by his zanpakuto hilt and he grew frustrated. He burned for her in ways that would make others blush and he sat upon his throne. Gin stood before him and the smile nauseated him at the moment.

"She denied you again did she?" he asked laughing.

"Gin you have your uses but at the moment you have reached your limit! Leave my sight!" Aizen said in a calm voice that normally would frighten most.

"As you wish Aizen-sama." Gin said with his wolfish grin.

Anger flooded his veins and he stood up. He walked to his chambers and he pushed in the door. The little chit was on the bed and she was half dressed. She lifted her head and stared at him with such cold eyes that a shiver did go down his spine. He stalked to the bed and fell upon it.

"I will sleep in my own room." He snapped at her.

"I would not sleep with me. I might stab you again." She said coldly.

"You know what Mizuki? You ought to watch your luscious mouth. I have said I would not harm you anymore but I am finding it seems you enjoy a little pain!" he growled out.

"You bore me Sosuke." She said rolling to her side.

He grabbed her and she stared at him coldly. A small malicious smirk graced her beautiful face as she met his brown eyes.

"Did Momo scream your name or was it Captain Aizen?" she asked.

"She screamed Aizen." He retorted.

"Shall I scream the same?" she asked in contempt.

He grew beyond furious and he slapped her. She growled at him and he pressed himself against her. His handsome face was set in grim lines and he did not love anyone but himself. This onna was making him crazy and it was insane that she held herself back now.

"Shall we fuck? Would it be good for you when I cried out Byakuya or Karu's names?" she asked.

"What of your brother?" he asked in a dark tone.

"Oh hai. Shall I tell you what a dirty and nasty girl I have been?" she taunted.

She saw jealousy rip his features for but a moment and she sneered down at him.

"He was my lover in a previous life. He was the brother of my husband and he was poisoned to death. We were reunited as brother and sister in this life. What were you before Sosuke?" she demanded coldly.

"I have no idea nor do I care. It is this life and this power I covet." He stated.

"You think you will own me. You may take my body but you will never have my soul." She said in arrogance.

"Oh you so are wrong Mizuki. I will have all of you." He said in a smooth tone.

"Why is that?" she asked as he hovered over her.

He did not have a good answer and he lowered his lips to ghost hers. He flared his spiritual powers in the contact and she gasped loudly. He did not move and she closed her eyes in the wash as he watched her become consumed in it.

"You think you are above such things." She gasped out.

"What am I above Mizuki?" he asked.

"Feelings and emotions beyond power. Why are you doing this?" she asked straining.

"This is the only way to get your attention." He said straining as well.

Her eyes closed as she felt this creature's incredible power and she understood why the Arrancar followed him.

"Sosuke." She breathed in.

"How else do I reach you Lady Mizuki?" he asked in his fake kind voice.

"Fuck you!" she growled.

"I can oblige if you wish." He said barely touching his lips to hers.

She groaned out against the intimacies and she suddenly ripped at his clothes. He was actually surprised and she pulled him down in a hungry way. Their lips melded as her hands undid his silks. He was not letting up on his reiastu. He rolled her to her side and he clutched her with almost tenderness. His lips were on her neck and Mizuki was fighting back the incredible raptures she felt in his power.

"Mizuki. Ask me to take you and not because of whatever but that is what you want." He said in her ear.

"T-take me please." She groaned out.

He closed his eyes a moment and he gladly slipped into her. He had other lovers but she was the one onna he wanted above anyone. His reiastu was not fading and in fact she was beginning to channel it. The coupling was throwing them both over another level and he was surprised again. Her body felt beyond incredible but to experience her yoki as she experienced his spiritual powers made him desperate. He was incredibly lost in the moment; it took him a second to clearly hear her cry out his given name in a mantra. She grabbed his hand and her fingers enlaced with his and she actually screamed out as she reached her end. The crash he felt of her natural powers and his caused him to almost pass out it was that great. They were both covered in sweat and she was not awake. He very gently pulled back and gathered the onna against him. Amazing things happened with her and he would exploit it totally. He also intended to kill his rivals as sleep claimed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was lying in a field and she could not think. The sickness was coming over in waves as she crawled forward a little. She had no clue what could be causing her illness and she rested in the tall grass. She sat up a little and began retching horribly as she vomited up her most recent hunt.

"What the hell?" she heard.

She looked back over her shoulder and she saw the wraith she had been following. The beast looked ready to strike and she flung the Supaida Nami with force. The being never stood a chance and she watched him disinigrate. She began vomiting more and she crawled away from the sickness. She could barely move as she tried to regain her strength. She knew her masking would fail her soon and she was just too tired to care at the moment. She was not far from the shore and she actually heard the gulls and other things in the distance. She fell asleep and she was suddenly awakened by footfall and she raised her head and her eyes were red. She heard an intake of breath and rapid Japanese was spoken. She began growling and hands picked her up. She saw a white haired youkai and she hissed in anger at his intrusion.

"Stop it inu! You are a sitting duck in your condition." A deep voice said.

"For what koumori?" she said growling terribly.

"I am not a low level koumori! You are not a low level inu are you?" he retorted.

"Put me down!" she snarled.

"No! There are low level koumori who would feed off a powerful inu youkai." He said sighing.

"I hate your kind!" she said glaring at him.

"Well I am not fond of arrogant inu but then you are not really in a position to really care at the moment." He said.

"What is your name koumori?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"I am Toru." He sighed looking down at her.

His face was devoid of markings but he was beyond stunning. His hair was white and he had violet colored eyes that perused her carefully. His ears were sharply pointed and his claws were finer than most. He was lean and his hair was pulled back in a high pony tail.

"I will manage on my own Toru. Put me down now!" Asuna said fighting him.

He dropped her and stared down at the stubborn onna. She was the most beautiful inu he had laid eyes on but then since the kiang shi incident his kind avoided most other youkai. She narrowed her eyes and she forced herself to stand.

"Kiang shi incident?" she asked raising a brow.

"Look, I was not involved with that. Not all the koumori were. There are bad apple amongst all kinds." He said glaring.

"I kill koumori for fun!" she said in disgust.

"Who are you onna?" he asked annoyed.

"You do not know my crest?" she asked surprised.

"Should I?" he snapped.

"I am Lady Asuna Orlovich. I am the daughter of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh great! You are that onna. Maybe I should let you be eaten." He retorted.

"Fuck you bat!" she snarled.

"I lead a small clan okay? I was not involved in that mess and I am doing the best for my people." He said crossing his arms.

"My uncle dealt with a group of koumori a century ago." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Hai you mean Inuyasha. My niece is a hanyou as well inu. My brother made the colossal mistake for falling for a ningen and my father became incensed." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever." She growled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked changing the subject.

"I can hunt for myself thank you!" she growled.

"You know what? I would love to push you off that cliff over there but you are an onna in need and my honor demands I try and help." He said rolling his eyes.

"Your kind has honor?" she asked.

"Kamis you are difficult." He growled.

"I cut down thousands of your kind at Fuji." She said smirking.

"Look, I was not involved in that mess okay?" he said in his deep voice.

She was hungry and sick to her stomach but she refused to accept his help. She tried to walk away with some dignity and he growled after her.

"These hills are filled with wild koumori and low level koumori. If you appeared injured you will be fed upon!" he said in exasperation.

"I am half kiang shi! I feed upon blood as well koumori!" she said turning to stare at him.

"You are what?" he asked shocked.

"Are you deaf? I thought koumori had excellent hearing." She said narrowing her eyes.

"We do! You are half blood drinker?" he asked.

She appeared in front of him and scented his neck. He actually shuddered at her actions and she stared at him.

"Hai I am." She said smirking.

"Back away." He said slowly.

"Why?" she said scenting his neck again.

"Because I will not be your meal." He said flatly.

"Why not? How many hapless youkai have you fed from?" Asuna asked.

"I am not a murderer! You are on the other hand." He stated.

He leaned in and scented her neck as well to throw her off and she smirked like the predator she was.

"You are a younger brother." She said meeting his eyes.

"Hai. My brother was killed I told you. Between your uncle and my niece, my father was destroyed." Hr remarked.

"Well then I guess I shall move on." She said stepping back.

"Why were lying in a field instead of some inu palace?" he asked.

"I do not feel very well at the moment." She replied.

"Kamis." He sighed.

"What?" she demanded.

He picked her up and took flight. She looked down and laid her head against his chest. He landed in the cliffs overlooking the sea and entered a cave.

"Why do you have to feel sick and be in my territory?" he asked annoyed.

"Screw off koumori!" she snapped.

"Here." He said laying her in a rather plush futon.

He stepped back and she rolled to her side. She was tired and she did feel bad so she just passed out.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He stared down at the sleeping inu and he wondered what in the Kamis name could possibly make such a powerful being sick. The idea that she was in part kiang shi excited him and he was sitting watching her. His long white hair was down after his recent bath and a young female was brushing it out.

"Thank you Kara." He said in a dismissive tone.

"Hai my lord," she said bowing.

He watched her and she rolled over to her side. Her eyes opened a little and she watched him too.

"Why did you help me?" she asked in a low tone.

"It was right." He said softly.

"I only met lower level koumori." She said in a low whisper.

"We have taiyoukai as well." He murmured.

"Why does my being kiang shi fascinate you?" she asked sleepily.

"Another manner of being that survives the way I do." He shrugged.

"I see." She said closing her eyes.

"Shall I send word to your house inu?" he asked.

"Thank you no Toru-sama. I need rest is all if you do not mind." She murmured.

"No issue." He said surprised at her respectful tone.

She began snoring and he suppressed a little mirth. She truly was a pretty onna but then Shiori could not stop talking about the inu hanyou that had helped her so long ago. He watched her sleep for a little while and he stomach finally began rumbling. He got up and looked back at the pretty inu and sighed.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She could scent blood and it brought her back into consciousness. Her head popped up and she saw the koumori with a little blood on his chin. She managed to push herself up and she came over to him and scented him closely. He looked at her funny and she licked along his jaw.

"What are you doing?" he asked surprised.

"You took down a deer." She murmured.

"Excellent sense of smell." He said amused.

"Kamis that was divine. I am starving." She mumbled.

"I can hunt for you." He said meeting her eyes.

"Meat is not agreeing with me." She mumbled.

"You need liquid?" he asked softly.

"Hai." She said meeting his eyes.

He went to step aside to give him room but she grabbed his wrist. He looked at her surprised as she scented along his exposed arm.

"Inu! Do not do that." He said trying to pull back his wrist.

"Why?" she asked in annoyance.

"Do not eat from me!" he said backing up.

"You are a taiyoukai." She said pouting.

"Hai! So?" he said looking offended.

"Your blood is powerful and would be better on my stomach." She said crossing her arms.

"I do not allow my koumori to feed from sentient beings." He said miffed.

"Surely you jest!" She replied surprised.

"No, I do not jest." He stated crossing his arms.

"How very different from what I expected. I apologize for my opinions." She stated as she bowed.

"I understand why you dislike some of my kind my lady but we are like inu and there are many types of koumori. Some koumori do not take in blood but fruit." He said sitting.

"Truly? Even the koumori youkai?" she asked astonished.

"Hai." He nodded.

She sat opposite him and he proceeded to call for tea. She was amused and delighted as she was treated as an honored guest. Her stomach was cramping badly and she frowned as they talked. He watched her as he heard her belly rumbling.

"Should I have some blood brought?" he asked softly.

"No, I would do better to hunt." She said softly.

"But I found you barely able to move and sick as well as sick as a dog." Toru stated with a raised brow.

"Are all koumori like you?" she asked.

"Most within this clan hai. My sire was a first rate bastard even by old standards." He stated looking away.

"Well Toru. I shall be fine. I need the crimson flow and if you will not share then I must hunt." She stated with a shrug.

"Share how inu?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

She stared at him but a moment and she was in front of him quickly. Her nose was pressed into his juncture and the heat from her lips was unreal.

"Inu this is something I do not do!" he said growling with a low tone.

She grinned against the skin and she let her fangs sink into the softness. Toru was immediately overwhelmed in the incredible euphoria and he sucked in his breath. He had heard rumors of the kiang shi and their abilities but this was dragging him under in bliss.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked rasping.

He felt her tongue licking the fang marks and his knees buckled. She sank with him and she pulled her lips back. She could scent his condition and she smiled to herself. This species of youkai was physically sensitive like the kumo were. He managed to look over at her and she had a satisfied smile on her face.

"I have heard rumors." He mumbled.

"They are true." She said brushing her nose along his jaw.

"I need up Lady Asuna." He said grunting.

"I think you are modest." She said smiling.

"I am. Please, I am very modest okay?" he asked breathing deeply.

"Why?" she asked amused.

"Lady Asuna!" he snapped.

She chuckled as he extracted himself and his cheeks burned hotly. She sat back against the cave wall and he looked away. She watched him and she grew very mischeivieous. She stood up and came over to him. He tried to look away from her and she laughed lightly. She softly nipped his lips and he looked shocked at her behavior and she did it again.

"You are a comely onna but I will not do this." He said breathing roughly.

"No worries Toru. Your blood is strong and it has calmed my stomach. I do not suppress either nature." She said smiling.

"Natures?" he asked surprised.

"Kiang shi are highly sexualized Toru. Inu are rather amorous creatures as well." She said laughing as she ventured away from him.

"So why me?" he asked.

"Your pretty." She laughed as she ventured to the cave entrance.

He stared at her and mouthed the word pretty. He shook his white head and went to find a nearby hot spring. His body had succumbed to being fed upon and it surprised him. He took flight and landed near the hot spring and stripped out of his clothes. He sank into the warm water and thought about the playful and mischievous inu. Her smile was enough to make him blush. He sighed and closed his eyes to the images in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was sitting upon the cliff overlooking the water. She was contemplating her next moves as she watched some young koumori flying around. This group was nothing like she had experienced and she credited Toru with their goodness. She was staring out at the crashing surf and she turned her head to stare at a shinigami. He seemed surprised at being seen and she watched him.

"What are you?" he asked softly.

"I am a youkai shinigami." She said raising a brow.

"Oh." He said backing up.

"Who are you shinigami?" she asked standing.

"I am Amagai Shusuke." He stated bowing.

"You are a lower level shinigami." She stated observing.

"How does a youkai know of Soul Society?" he asked smiling a little.

"When I know your Captain General Yamamoto." She stated walking past him.

"Oh." He grumbled.

She noticed the look on his face and he was suddenly gone. She cocked her head to the side and shook her head. She sighed and realized that she was going to have to go after Raganos and he was not going to make it easy. Thoughts of Hanaj flitted through her brain and she felt the koumori clan ruler behind her. She turned and bowed to Toru.

"I have to go. I thank you for your kindness and honor Toru-sama." She stated formally.

"You leave all ready?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. There are things afoot that need my attention. I am a warrior." She said bowing again.

"I am pleased you are better." He said bowing.

She neared him and kissed his cheek. He turned his head a little and their lips hovered.

"I will see you again I am sure. Take good care of your koumori." She stated softly.

"Hai." He said blushing.

She stepped back and walked away. She was gorgeous and dangerous he knew. Inu were simply too powerful and too dangerous. He sighed with relief at her leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raganos was watching Augusta as she moved slowly. She carried an inu hybrid and hatred tore through his veins. His messenger was missing but it was just a peon. He continued to watch and she had come to keep his visits quiet. She turned and stared at him point blank. She could sense him but not see him. He moved backwards into the woods and she followed. He grabbed her and pushed her up against a tree and she moaned out as his fangs found her throat.

"Why do you wait?" she groaned softly.

"You want me my beautiful?" he whispered in her ear.

"Da." She moaned softly.

Raganos stiffened visibly and stepped back. Augusta stared in the distance and recognized the aura of her eldest daughter.

"Go!" she heard.

Augusta watched as Asuna extended her hand and a fang appeared. Her jaw dropped and Raganos appeared in person.

"You disgust me Shouten!" Asuna said growling.

"You have nerve following me here inu whore!" Raganos said in anger.

"Hey!" Augusta said in objection.

"Mother! Go now and never look back. This creature is a Shouten Wraith and he is from a future era." Asuna stated in contempt.

Augusta looked over at Raganos and her eyes widened at the information. She did not know what a wraith was specifically but she knew the name Shouten. She ported out and Asuna was thrown with such force that she split several trees. She gasped in pain but stood up and began flinging her yoki at the wraith king. He appeared behind her and she managed to whirl and shove Konkisaiga into his gut. Raganos looked surprised and a portion of his body phased out. His arm morphed and they began clashing blades. She released her Dakkasou as blades and he was ripped up all over and it burned. He managed to swipe her with his own shoki and she grunted. She began pulling on all her yoki and he saw the build up of the greenish aura.

"What the hell are you doing whore?" he snarled.

"This!" she screamed as she released a massive wave.

The yoki slammed into him and he gasped as part of his body was obliterated. Blood began spurting out where an arm was missing. He was so shocked that he had underestimated her that he disappeared. She fell to her knees and saw the devastation she had wrought. Her lips trembled and she knew Hanaj felt the drain. She crawled forward a little and the wraith poison was flowing through her. She gasped hard as she realized that her babe might be in danger. She was staggering and she hit the ground. Asuna breathed hard as she grunted in pain. She looked down to see blood dripping from a wound in her right chest. She concentrated to port and she made it to Sendai. Ishin would probably have a fit but she did not care at the moment. She was actually in the castle and she was surrounded by funnels immediately.

"Your healer please. I have been poisoned." She said coughing up blood.

His toxin was more potent then even Lei Jing's had been and she was succumbing fast. She fell to her knees and a funnel female held onto her as her vision.

"Get Nobu!" she yelled.

She heard running and yelling as more kumo came out. She was laid on the bamboo floor and she felt Ishin's aura. She saw his bare feet and she saw blood seeping into the wood.

"An inu?" Ishin said surprised.

"Ishin." She whispered in funnel.

His black eyes widened as she spoke and Nobu came in. He knelt by her and he looked at Ishin.

"My lord I need to take her to Korea." Nobu said urgently.

"What is wrong with her?" Ishin asked surprised.

"Not sure." Nobu said creating a shoki cloud and pulling her in.

They appeared in Korea and he laid her out. She felt his silk binding the wound in her chest and she closed her eyes.

"Nobu?" she asked choking.

"Hush inu. Explain later. This is poison." He said sighing as he worked.

"I need the poison drawn out. Please Nobu." She said damn near succumbing to the blackness.

He nodded and leaned down. He sank his fangs in and drew back the shoki. He ended up spitting the blood into a wooden bowl and he did it over and over. She was shocked that he did it himself and fear gripped her that he would consume some of the putrid blood.

"No. I will be okay. I have my own venom inu." He said at her thoughts.

Asuna began to breathe deeper as he lifted her head to pour a widow venom draught down her throat. She took it greedily as he laid her back.

"What got you?" he asked softly as he continued to pack her chest wound.

"A Shouten wraith. Their shoki is odd but very deadly." She said closing her eyes.

"Nobu? Will the inu bitch be alright?" Ishin asked from the door.

"Hai my lord." Nobu answered.

"Can she talk a few minutes?" Ishin asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Inu, how do you know funnel?" he asked as he towered over her.

"I know many things Lord Ishin." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Why do I get the feeling I know you?" he asked.

"I bonded with you before you born." She said sleepily.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I was a friend of your sire's Lord Ishin. I am sorry to bother you." She said trying to fall asleep.

"Ishin enough." Nobu said firmly.

"I want to know what she knows." Ishin said flatly.

"Hai my lord but not right now." Nobu said flatly.

Ishin stormed away and Nobu laid his head to her belly. He was certain he had sensed life within her when they had their encounter. He felt better when he felt the subtle movements. He continued to work on her and her color began to look better.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Raganos was actually nervous that he may bleed out but he made his way to the Hadasan Shouten. He fell into the raised seat in the audience room and several of the Mongolian wraiths appeared when they felt him. Lei Jing too appeared and he seemed shocked to see the Shouten ruler in the state he was in.

"You help restore me Jing and I will see to it you get your revenge on that cunt that killed your sister!" Raganos said in a nasty tone.

"As you wish my king. I would do anything to see that happen." Lei said with a sadistic smirk.

"Bring me the required beings so that I may restore myself! I will have to go into a sleep to even think of facing that whore again!" he raged.

"Whatever you command my lord." Lei said.

"First you will give yourself to me now." Raganos said narrowing his eyes at the Mongolian Shouten.

Lei moved forward with a licentious grin but moved his curtain of black hair. Raganos leaned forward and bit into the thousand year old wraith and Lei Jing fell to his knees in near pain. Raganos's eyes were returning to their black color as he fed. Thoughts of horrendous torture flitted across the mind of the wraith king. He intended to make it to where Lei Jing survived to cause all manner of problems for the inu-uppyr female. She had stepped between his mission and his mate. He released Jing and stared at the other male.

"More!" he yelled.

Lei bowed and phased out with a grin upon his handsome face. Raganos grabbed another Shouten and fed from that one as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna woke up and Nobu was sprawled across the room asleep as well. She crawled over to him and looked down at the gentle kumo.

"Nobu." She whispered softly.

"Inu? You should not be up." He said rubbing his obsidian eyes.

"I want to thank you for helping me at great peril to yourself." She stated.

"No problems. I suggest if you can porting out of here as Ishin was determined to speak with you." He said gently.

"My babe?" she asked.

"The babe is fine. It is strong but I could not place the species." He said reaching up.

"Another type of being." She said smiling softly.

She leaned down and took his lips with hers. She teased his lips for a moment and dipped her tongue into his mouth to taste him. She slowly pulled back and stood up shakily. He stood as well and she gave him a half bow. She ported out to the southern lands and she wanted to be near Grimmjow at the moment. She masked her presence and went to the small neko palace. She ported inside and began walking the halls and she caught the scent of him. She followed the tantalizing aroma as she neared his chambers. She could scent that he had been engaged in a great amount of physical exercise. She slipped into his chambers and he was half dressed. He turned when he heard her and he stared at her with a dropped jaw.

"What did you fight?" she asked.

"Serpants. The Southern Lands are infested with snakes." He said in a low whisper.

She came forward and ran a hand along his bare torso. He caught her hand and brought it up to his lips. He reached for her and pulled her forward with a hard jerk. He reached up and held her face with his free hand. They stared at the other for seconds and he suddenly reached down and ripped the plain white yukata from her. He lifted her up and gripped her backside as they sighed. She kept her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as they kissed violently. He tripped onto his futon and Asuna was ripping at his hakama. His tongue and lips were busy tasting her skin as she freed him. His lips and tongue found her tender spot right below her ear and he suckled the skin aggressively. Her fingers went to the spot where he would have had a tail and he snarled out as she began the torture.

"Kamis onna. Hai!" he hissed directly into her ear.

She groaned loudly and she felt him rubbing his member against her folds. He slipped into her body and their hips met slowly as they consumed each other in a slow passionate blaze. Their bodies worked against the other as their voices began to give out as they growled and groaned. She felt one of his rounded but razor sharp claws on her sternum and she gasped in pain as he gouged the skin.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked in a loud gasp.

"Making sure when you go home that I see this." He said as he licked at her lips.

He ground his hips into hers deeply and her eyes squeezed shut as she became too heated. Her claws dragged down the planes of his sweaty back and he released a snarl. Her lower half felt powerful tremors and spasms that left her legs like rubber. Grimmjow nudged her jaw over and exposed the tender skin below her ear lobe. He took the area into his mouth again and he snapped his jaws with force and her blood erupted on his tongue. She screamed in raptures and his body was squeezed with tremendous shocks as he let go to the inferno. He did not care what it took but he intended to make this onna his and his alone. They fell to their backs and breathed in hard as they came down from their shared nirvana. She closed her eyes for the moment and licked her lips. Grimmjow laced his fingers in hers and kissed the back of her hand. A shiver went down her spine and she pushed herself up.

"Grimmjow?" she asked him in low voice.

"Hmm?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"I love you. Kamis, I love you so much." She said almost in horror at herself.

"Why does that bother you?" he asked in a rumbling voice.

"It does not bother me. I have to find all the answers though." She said tiredly.

"What answers?" he asked pushing himself up to face her.

"Never mind." She said looking away.

"You want to say something and I want you to say it. I know you are not from this era and I'm not even asking how. I'm not asking why you cannot commit to me fully but I'm enjoying you while you're here okay?" He stated.

Her face showed her surprise and he dragged her down next to him. His lips softly caressed her throat and he began to slowly taste her salty flesh. He noticed the slowly healing wound in her chest for the first time and he met her eyes.

"I faced the reason I am here. I injured him but I need to go home soon." She whispered.

"Tell me it is your facing?" he demanded.

"I cannot just yet Grimmjow." She said sighing.

"Hai you can Asuna." He snapped.

She heard knocking on his door and he growled in annoyance.

"I'm off duty! Unless it's an emergency….go away!" he yelled.

"Jagaharu! It's Hiroshi!" the neko prince called.

"My lord! I'm with a female!" he yelled.

Asuna covered her face and she groaned into her hands. She heard chuckling as his half brother left. He smirked down at her and she growled at him.

"That was unnecessary!" she snapped at him.

"Hai it was. Hiroshi will only leave me alone unless I'm rutting." He said snickering.

"So let me guess, you are a male whore!" she said glowering at him,

"He thinks I am." He chuckled.

"I see." She said looking away.

"What're you facing?" he asked as he slipped fingers between her nether lips.

He teased her entrance and she glared at him. He was enjoying just being able to touch and stroke her that he almost forgot his questions.

"Come on tell me." He said breathing heavily in her ear.

"Shouten." She moaned.

"That's my girl. Kamis onna I'm gonna make love to you again and again." He whispered hoarsely.

"Please." She begged.

They ended up making love several times before she passed out from utter exhaustion. He held her tightly as he wrapped his lithe and feline body around her. She felt so fucking right tucked next to him and he felt her belly. He was shocked and surprised to feel a bit of movement. Her belly was barely rounded yet and he was pleased beyond measure. He had a feeling that his future self was so enamored with her like he was that he could not handle her other mates. He finally passed out as he kept her flush against him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was roused when she saw him getting dressed in battle clothes. She watched him carefully as his haori was not fully closed. His chest was sculpted and powerful as he slipped his katana in the hilt.

"Why are you not angry about being denied as his son?" she asked.

"Cause. I like to fight." He shrugged.

"Why?" she asked as she rolled to her side.

"I don't know. I get satisfaction kicking and stomping in my enemies asses." He said with a feral gleam.

"Why did you watch me that day?" she asked him softly.

"That wasn't the first day I saw you inu." He said slipping on tabi socks.

"Oh?" she asked curiously.

"Hai. You like to keep to the southern border of the West. I love to hunt up there. I've hunted you." He laughed.

"I am amazed." She said smiling.

"Yeah well. I like your ass. You've a really sweet ass." He laughed almost manically.

She blushed and he leaned down and kissed her lips. She stretched as he straightened himself up and he laughed again.

"You're gonna be gone aren't ya?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Remember something inu. I fucking love you as much as I love living okay? There isn't anyone or anything I wouldn't kill to be with you." He said as he stepped back.

Her face held shock and he left his room. She gathered a spare haori and hakama from his things and she ported to Juria. Her Tengu sent her back and she went to her beach house. She retrieved her mail and she read through her things. She stared at the sky and she felt a tremendous weight in her heart. She wondered in what time frame she had fallen so hard for him and what the hell he wanted from her in this era. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt; she went to the hills surrounding Karakura Town. She sat there staring out and she felt Ichigo behind.

"I just returned Ichigo." She said softly.

"I felt you return sensei. You okay?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I hurt the Shouten king quite badly but I fear I only delayed things. He will need a month or two to recover. In the meantime I want to retrieve Orihime and Mizuki from Los Noches." She said staring out.

"Yeah sounds good. You don't look okay." He said smoothing out her hair.

"I was injured but Nobu fixed me up. Speaking of Nobu, I need to see him. I will return tonight to the beach house. I need to feel your arms around me." She said sighing.

"Yeah. I've missed you like hell." He said suddenly hugging her.

"I have missed you as well." She said closing her eyes.

She also missed Grimmjow intensely and wondered where the Sexta Espada was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was lying in his arms when she felt the spiritual pressure. It was not close by but she ported out only in her night gown. Grimmjow was flanked by his Fraccion and she saw him in the distance. He stiffened the second she appeared and he turned to stare at her. His face was in angry tones and his body was pensive. She ported behind him and then ported them to the ground. He almost threw her off and she held onto him tightly.

"Speak with me." She said hoarsely.

"Get the fuck off me!" he snarled.

"Grimmjow." She breathed roughly.

"I've a fucking Kamis damn job to do inu whore!" he growled out.

"Grimmjow!" she hissed.

She was not letting him go and she ended up gripping near his hollow hole. He sucked in his breath and he did not move.

"Grimmjow." She repeated in his softly pointed ear.

"What?" he snarled out.

Her lips found his neck and she began nipping at his toughened skin. He hissed and he felt her hands slide underneath his jacket and traced his skin under her fingers. She nipped at his skin with agonizing slowness and her breathing was rough.

"What're you doing?" he demanded.

"Do you remember Grimmjow?" she asked.

"Remember what?" he asked in a feline hiss.

"Do you not remember?" she asked a little surprised.

"Remember what bitch?" he asked in anger.

She pulled the straps of her gown down and revealed her breasts. Between her breasts was the deep gouge from his claw that he had left as he living self. Distant and hazy memories assaulted his brain but it was not clear. He grabbed her shoulders and stared at her eyes. Incredible desire stole through him and he jerked her to him tightly.

"I don't give a fuck. Where were you?" he demanded.

"I was at my home." She replied.

"With him?" he asked as his blue eyes blazed in profound hatred.

"It does not matter." She said miffed.

"It does fucking matter. Where was he?" he snarled.

"Grimmjow stop it!" she snapped in return.

"You wanna fuck?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"No. I do not want to rut." She said in hurt.

He picked her up and used his incredible sonido. He ended up slamming her up against a pillar on her beach house porch. She gasped in pain as he forced himself into her. She rasped in pain as he slammed into her several times. She was using every ounce of yoki to mask them and she bit her lip till blood began dripping down her chin.

"You're gonna scream for me bitch! You're gonna make so much noise your little boy is gonna see me take you." He said hatefully.

"Not like this Grimmjow!" she begged.

Her tone was rasping and begging him and he crushed his lips to hers. He tasted her blood and flashes of him taking her slowly and in absolute love hit him. He groaned as the short but clear memories assaulted him. He ended up grabbing the post to help hold them up as he pushed into her hard. Whimpers escaped her mouth and the memories were elusive. He nipped her ear with his teeth and his breathing had her nearly loosing her mind.

"Take us from here." He said in a gravelly tone.

She whimpered more and she ported to the Kyoto properties. She gasped as they sank to the tatame mats on the floor. She was on her back and her hips rested in his lap as he sat on his knees.

"What did you do?" he growled.

"I did not do it." She whined.

"Tell me what you did Asuna!" he snarled out.

"I found you." She cried out.

"You what?" he asked shocked.

"I found you." She cried out more.

"Fuck!" he moaned as her walls clasped and quivered around him.

He fell over her and barely held himself up as he began pushing and pulling from her center. Whatever was happening was causing them both to loose cohesion. He shut his cerulean eyes as he forced himself to continue to pummel her tight sheath. He was loosing his mind he thought but the sheer power between them was so staggering that he forgot to breathe. His hands clasped hers and he began yelling out. She could feel the drain on their natural abilities and she screamed as they fell into a deep and widening chasm. He woke up slowly and she was still out. She was bruised and battered after the wild encounter. Her arms had purple bruises where he had held onto and had grabbed her. He shook her forcefully and he noticed the wound in her chest. He leaned down and he could smell the stink of Shouten wraith on her. Hatred ripped through him and he knew she must have faced down the Shouten bastard. She finally came to a little and she stared straight up.

"What do ya mean you found me?" he demanded.

"Nothing. It all means nothing." She said trembling.

"Don't you dare fucking cower out on me bitch! What did you mean?" he asked in fury.

"I cannot reach you like this Grimmjow. You are so angry." She said rolling to her side.

Memories were threatening to erupt in his brain and he began growling. He was angry alright. He could remember being ripped from something and it had pissed him off so badly that he was willing to become totally heartless to deal with his fury. Savage and primitive feelings ripped through him. He took his own zanpakuto and cut his wrist. He pressed it to her mouth and the dark red almost black blood spilled from her lips as she suddenly and quite savagely bit in. She presented him with her wrist and he bit in forcefully. Snarls and growls were ripped from their throats as they took the other in. Grimmjow did not really understand his own actions but the deep binding that was happening was as primitive and instinctual as any youkai got. He stared at the mark on her chest and he knew that this was his mark. He let go of her wrist and bit into the claw mark. She cried out so loudly that it reverberated throughout the halls. He released the flesh and their eyes met.

"I will kill." He growled out.

"Grimmjow stop." She said in a tired voice.

"Go home. I will find you." He stated flatly.

"Grimmjow?" she asked totally lost.

"Asuna. I don't need to remember. You're mine. Your fucking boys are gonna learn who you belong to." He said standing.

Before she could blink, he was gone. She had a sneaking suspicion why he had died so young and why he had moved onto to this angry and mere shadow of what he had been. Their love affair had been violent and dangerous. It had stretched back five centuries till now. Somehow their fates had become entangled and she had caused his anguish. She covered her face with her hands and she began crying uncontrollably.


	35. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Thank you so much for the thoughts and this end of this chapter is dedicated to someone .

It looks as though this story will be quite long as I intend to keep winding the story more and the past from between Moon and Heirs will be fully told. I fully intend to take advantage of the characters from Tekeshi to Yuudai. We cannot have them back and nothing done with them. Sesshomaru is going to be playing a much bigger role in upcoming chapters as his old fury (aka like the days of Naraku and the Shikon no Tama.) reaches a fever pitch. Our favorite inu lord is gonna quit being so nice and be the bad ass that he is. I would like some thoughts about some stories I am kicking around. The plot bunnies will not stop and I would like to know who besides Asuna YOU want to know more about. I have a back story on every character and some are begging to be written…you tell me and I will flesh them out so to speak. The story is going to get more complicated and more convoluted…I warn you now. LOL.

Again thanks so much for reading and as always I love to hear your thoughts. Please read and review if you please! 

Noble Houses

Captain Kuchiki was so agitated that he almost lashed out at the stupidity of his subordinates. His wife had been taken and he was getting to the point of acting on his own.

"Lieutenant Abarai!" he said in his low tone.

"Hai Captain?" he asked.

"I am leaving. You are in charge." He said.

He started to walk away and Renji yelled after him. He was tired of waiting on the Captain General to do something and he went to his home. Yuji was in the real world and he produced a gate. He knew he would be censored but he could not stand the idea of Aizen near his wife. He walked into the penthouse owned by Mizuki and Karu. Karu was feeding Yuji and Yukiko as he came in.

"About time you got here Byakuya." Karu snapped.

"I miss her as well my friend. Fighting between us will not bring her back sooner." The Sixth squad captain stated.

"Gomenasai. I hate this! I hate that Lady Asuna has dictated we wait." He said in anger.

"I do not intend to wait. You and I are powerful and I intend to get our wife back." Byakuya stated bluntly.

Karu nodded and he picked up his baby girl and proceeded to burp her. She had ebony hair like Mizuki and him and had black eyes. She bore the Western crest but otherwise looked quite like a kumo. Yuji waved his chubby hands at his sire and Byakuya picked up his tiny son.

"Will Lady Ayana watch our children?" he asked.

"Yeah of course she will. Ayana has become completely motherly since she mated the shinigami. They are expecting their second." Karu said shaking his head.

"Very good." Byakuya answered.

"Thanks." Karu muttered.

"I hate the paper shuffling that exists within Soul Society and Mizuki will suffer for it no longer." He said in anger.

They stared at the other and they nodded slowly. Aizen would have to face Senbonzakura and Karu's own blade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna had fallen asleep on the floor of the Kyoto palace and she woke up in pain. She began vomiting again and she realized when she had taken in Grimmjow's blood that she had felt truly well. Tears welled up again as she remembered the night before. He was so angry and so full of wrath that she feared for him. She managed to stand and she ported to her beach house. She fell to the floor and Ichigo gasped. He was in the middle of dressing for school and she managed to pull herself forward.

"Sensei?" he asked as he knelt by her.

"Fought Arrancar." She mumbled.

"You have got to stop this Asuna!" he said as he picked her up.

"Cannot stop." She mumbled.

"I'm not gonna go to school today! You're as '/sick as fucking inu and I'm calling my dad." He said laying her on the bed.

"Ichigo?" she asked softly.

"The kids are already at my dad's house okay?" he said as he felt her turmoil.

"I do not wish them to see me like this." She said closing her eyes.

"Yuudai called this morning. Your mom showed up at the Western Palace." He said palming her cheek.

"Thank the Kamis." She muttered.

"Hai." He stated softly.

Asuna stiffened at the same time as Ichigo did. Grimmjow was in the area and he stepped back and picked up his badge.

"Do not leave me Ichigo! There are other shinigami in the area." She whispered.

"I'm gonna kick his fucking ass!" Ichigo said hatefully.

"I am not strong at the moment Ichigo." She implored him.

He snarled in anger but he sat on the bed next to her. He lifted her head and she was burning up. His eyes widened and he slipped from the bed. He went to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hai. Doctor Yamasaki? Hai this is Kurosaki Ichigo. Hai. She is here sir. She is sick as hell." He said in a worried tone.

He listened carefully and literally moments later Nobu appeared from a shoki cloud. He stepped into the bedroom and he put his hands to her head.

"Thank you boy for contacting me." He said softly.

"I can't loose her." Ichigo said in a frightened tone.

"No one will loose her." Nobu stated softly.

Nobu produced another shoki cloud and took her back to the hospital. He lifted her up and she looked way too pale.

"What is going on? I thought the wraith helped you?" he asked as he went about hooking up an IV.

"He did and I ran into you." She whispered.

"What? Asuna what do you mean?" Nobu asked.

"You must have made yourself forget." She laughed softly.

"What did you do?" he asked concerned.

"I found you in Vietnam. I was hunting the wraith king and I saw you in your true form. You smelled so good." She said in a tired voice.

His eyes widened and it seemed like it was foggy for him. He narrowed his eyes and he lifted her up.

"We made love." She laughed.

"Suna. You are littered with new wounds and I can see the wounds of a Shouten." He said softly.

"I battled Raganos tr'Awnhi. He is the strongest wraith I have ever faced. I saw Grimmjow in the past as well. He was a Yamaneko and panther before. He was normal Nobu. He was a normal youkai at one time." She murmured with tears in her eyes.

"Okay. I am going to do an ultra sound of the fetus." He said gently.

She nodded and he was worried. The wraith poison was toxic as hell and he was worried for her health. He worked and ran the ultra sound transducer over her belly. He could see the fetus of the Arrancar and it was strong. He about fell over when he saw another. He put down the transmitter and put his ear to her belly and he suddenly felt crushing guilt.

"Why do you feel so bad Nobu?" she asked in her exhausted tone.

"Asuna what happened when you and I?" he asked dumbly.

"We made love silly. We normally do when we are alone." She said laughing.

He pathed to Nanami and their daughter came in. She smiled to see her parents together and she sat on the bed. She could see the worry in her father's face and she picked up on his emotions.

"Haha! You look a mess! You have been battling again." She murmured as she picked up the transducer as well.

She saw what her father saw and she shook a little. She kissed her mother's brow and she left the room. She went in search of Shinobu who was busy flirting with a nurse.

"Brother! I need you now." She said as she came up behind him.

"What's up Nanami?" he asked.

"Shinobu, you are the internist and haha needs you." She said as she dragged him along.

"Why are you shaking?" he demanded.

"Chichi got haha pregnant!" she hissed softly.

"What? When?" he asked shocked.

"Within the past week. He is broken up about it Shinobu. She is weak because of this damn Arrancar." Nanami said in anger.

"Okay...we can do this Nami. We have not failed yet." He said as he walked to his mother's room.

He found his father pacing outside and he looked guilty as hell. Shinobu patted his back and went into the room. His mother was sleeping at the moment and he took all of her vitals. He stepped back out and sighed.

"The Arrancar fetus is strong but it feeds off of haha like a damn leech. We have to figure a way to bind it and keep it from killing the other fetus." Shinobu stated.

"The only way to bind the fetus is to bind haha." Nanami said in horror.

"I am not suggesting binding her Nami. That Arrancar baby is gonna end up killing our sibling if I do not do something quickly. Chichi breathe please sir." He said patting his sire's back.

"How can I? When she carried both of you, she surprised me with it! This! I am not prepared to loose her for a damn Arrancar." Nobu said pushing down his anger.

"Chichi…the baby did not ask for this." Nanami said.

"It is not a youkai Nami! It is a creature from another plane!" Nobu said in anger.

"You do not want her having it?" Nanami asked.

"No, I do not. Her body is not made to carry an Arrancar." He said clenching his jaw.

"Well she is a mixed youkai already chichi. Having us did not war too much with her." His daughter stated.

"She can carry a kumo babe. She can carry a ningen but not a damn hollow!" he said hatefully.

They watched their normally calm father stalk away. He was worried and horrified at the same time. Nanami sighed and stared at her older brother.

"I am going into Soul Society. They have magics and technologies that I might be able to use to suppress the Arrancar half of that baby." Shinobu stated.

"Chichi is really upset." Nanami stated.

"Yeah. When you were conceived…they had fought horribly and they ended up making up in a pretty good way. He felt bad but she would not let him. He was mad at her for something but he cried when you were born." Shinobu said fondly.

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah. I remember when the Shouten Wars were going on. He always would say prayers for her. Nobuyuki and I would hide out and chichi would constantly pray for her. Nobuyuki would cry when she was gone." He said sighing.

"It is sad he does not remember his birth mother." Nanami said looking away.

"Why? Haha loved him and treated him no different." Shinobu shrugged.

"Brother!" Nanami said in surprise.

"Whatever. I am gonna go." Shinobu stated.

She sighed as she watched her gorgeous brother produce a shoki cloud. He had the black hair like their father and their mother's eyes. She knew he was going to Yuzuna who entered Soul Society all the time. She sighed and went back to their mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinobu entered the Yuu Castle in the Western Palace complex and he found his older sister feeding her baby. She looked up at him and smiled. She truly was one of his favorite siblings besides Nanami. He flopped down on a chaise and a servant served him some water.

"Can I hitch a ride with you into Soul Society?" he asked.

"Hai. May I ask why?" Yuzuna asked her younger brother amused.

"Well haha has been herself and got impregnated by an Arrancar." Shinobu said almost amused.

"Grimmjow." Yuzuna said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"They used the poor soul to try and trap haha. He was enamored with her then but he paid for the lie with his life almost." Yuzuna said shuddering.

"Is he a good guy?" Shinobu asked.

"He is still a hollow Shinobu but there is something about him though. It is kind of like Ulquiorra with Rish and Lady Erena. They were both youkai at one time." Yuzuna shrugged.

"Wow. Well I need to get to this Captain Kurotsuchi and see what the guy has in the way of dampening magics or technology." Her brother said.

"We will go now." She said holding her pup.

She produced the gate and they walked through. She went her way and her brother began walking to where she had pathed to him. He was enjoying the scenery and he moved along till he reached the twelfth division. He walked into the large building and he was met with a beautiful onna who seemed very demure. He cocked his head to the side and smiled a little.

"Hello there." He said.

"Hello youkai." She replied.

"Umm I am looking for Captain Kurotsuchi." He said softly.

"I will take you to him." She said as she stood.

He noticed really nice legs and a nice chest but he pretended to look disinterested. He followed her and made a mental note to flirt with her after the fact. He appeared before a creature that was painted and modified. Shinobu kept in his shock at the nasty looking being and he bowed.

"Captain Kurotsuchi my name is Doctor Yamasaki Shinobu." He said in a neutral tone.

"Go Nemu!" the painted being screeched.

"Hai father." The pretty onna stated.

"What do you want youkai?" the evil looking beast asked.

"I was told you had inventions and things that may be of use to me." Shinobu stated.

"Like what?" Mayuri asked.

"I need something to bind or suppress spiritual pressure." He said bluntly.

"Oh that easy." Mayuri cackled.

"In a fetus?" Shinobu asked.

"What did you say?" the shinigami asked in a deep tone.

"I need something that will suppress spiritual pressure in a fetus." Shinobu repeated carefully.

"Why would you need such a thing?" Mayuri asked carefully.

"That is not your business. Captain General Yamamoto is a particular friend of my mother's." Shinobu stated with narrowed eyes.

"You are one of HER brats." Mayuri stated.

"Hai." Shinobu growled.

"Here." He said throwing him a serum.

"Will this allow a fetus to grow or will you poison it?" Shinobu asked.

"That will suppress a spiritual being but I will need to provide the antidote after the thing is born." He laughed.

"You are evil." The youkai doctor said shuddering.

"I further research youkai. How is that evil? I do not let things like morality stand in my way!" Mayuri said cackling further.

"They say Aizen is evil." He said walking away.

Shinobu decided to test the serum back at the hospital but he needed the Arrancar's blood. He was thinking about how to get it and made his way back to his sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He went to the red haired shinigami and Ichigo was more than willing to get blood from Grimmjow. He did not ask why but he knew the doctor needed it for something. Ichigo was ready and willing to go after Grimmshit and he pretty well figured out the bastard had gotten her knocked up. He refused to be daunted and intended to punish the Arrancar. He was fighting a regular hollow when he felt the Sexta Espada enter. He sliced through the Gillian class menos and took off after Grimmjow.

His mind was turning over where she could possibly be and he was in a blinding fury yet again. He felt the spiritual pressure of the shinigami and he turned and caught the brat's zanpakuto midair.

"Itching for ass kicking shinigami?" he asked with a wide grin.

"Hell yeah! You stupid prick!" Ichigo growled.

"Well that's more like it shinigami!" Grimmjow laughed.

They began battling and Ichigo was furious. He yelled bankai and he made his hollow mask appear. Grimmjow realized the kid was serious and he laughed manically.

"You're fucking killing her! You had to touch her!" Ichigo said with a horrendous yell.

"What the fuck are you going on about shinigami?" Grimmjow asked as he sidestepped a punch.

"You touched her! What'd you do knock her out?" Ichigo growled.

"What do you mean jackass?" Grimmjow asked thoroughly confused.

"Fuck you! I ain't loosing her to your brat!" Ichigo growled.

Grimmjow acted non-plussed but it seemed the kid wanted his blood. He actually allowed himself to be cut into and he hissed and knocked Ichigo to the ground.

"I didn't do a damn thing to that bitch she did not deserve!" he hissed down at Ichigo.

The young shinigami howled in anger but he used his sonido to disappear. He waited some ways away and saw the kid let another youkai wipe his blackish red blood off of the blade. He suppressed his anger and he waited around. He was agitated and he had to get back to Hueco Mundo. He would wait till the evening but he intended to find her.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Shinobu had the blood under a microscope and he was amazed. He used a drop of the serum and the blood's aura was dampened to nothing. It actually took on a more normal color of red. He pushed his stool back and he went to his mother. She was still weak but she was awake. She saw the smile on his face and looked at him funny.

"Well that freak shinigami is good for something. We are making this fetus a normal little guy for now." He said as he produced a syringe and ultra sound.

"You can bind the babe?" Asuna asked.

"Yep. It is a boy by the way." He said as he used the ultra sound to find the placenta.

"This will hurt haha but it will help you okay? My little sister in there needs her brother to chill out." He joked.

"Thank you Shinobu." She said closing her eyes.

"Chichi said you had been in the past again. When did you and him have time?" he asked amused.

"In the past." She smiled.

"Goodness. Five century long booty call." He snickered.

"SON!" she snapped.

"Sorry haha." He said grinning.

She stared at her child and he injected into her abdomen a greenish liquid. She stopped breathing for a moment and gasped as horrendous pain filled her. She clutched the bed's rails and growled through the discomfort. She laid back and closed her eyes trying to fight the horrendous nausea. When he was done she rolled to the side and vomited. He called for a nurse and rubbed her back.

"You are gonna be okay haha. Now I imagine little man in there does not like how it feels but he will not drain you and my sister." He said gently.

"Okay." She said fighting the nausea once more.

"Ichigo was great by the way haha." He said hugging her neck.

"He can be." She said sighing.

She was cleaned up and her vitals checked but she appeared fine. She was hooked up to monitors and she fell asleep. She woke up a little while later to Ichigo standing there.

"When did he hurt you?" he demanded.

"I am not answering that." She said looking away.

"He admitted he raped you! When!!!" Ichigo snarled.

"He did what?" she asked in anger.

"Hai. He admitted it. He said you deserved it. When did he hurt you sensei?" he asked grabbing her shoulders.

"Ichigo stop!" she yelled.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him! I will kill him for this." Ichigo said storming away.

"Ichigo!" she yelled trying to get up.

She could not believe the Arrancar and she struggled with the monitors. She finally freed herself and she put on a gown. She walked out of her room slowly and tried to scent out her ningen mate. She ported out and appeared outside of the hospital and lifted her nose. She was grabbed by strong arms and whirled around. Grimmjow stared at her and he pressed his hand to her belly.

"What the fuck is going on?" he demanded.

"The babe was draining my energies." She said softly.

"You okay?" he asked in a rough tone.

"I am fine." She said meeting his eyes.

"Is it okay?" he asked narrowing his blue eyes.

"Hai it is a boy." She stated.

He gently pulled her head back and he kissed her slowly. She whined a little as he possessed her and she ended up wrapping her arms around him. Grimmjow was almost shaking as he held her as close as he could get. He nipped at her lips several times and held her face between his palms.

"What the hell has been happening?" he asked her softly.

"I do not know what you mean?" she asked in return.

"This! Me! Kamis you're so beautiful." He said almost harshly.

Her lips trembled a little and this being was threatening everything she had built for herself. She closed her eyes as he continued to hold her and tears slipped from her eyes. She felt his lips upon her cheeks and she was crushed to him.

"Grimmjow." She whispered.

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"Why did you let him think you had raped me?" Asuna asked.

"I didn't have to answer his damn questions." He growled.

She tried to pull away but he would not let her go. They were exposed and out in the open here and she wanted to lie down. He turned her away from him but still held onto her tightly.

"I'm taking tonight to hold you." He said in her ear in a very raspy tone.

"Okay." She murmured.

She ported them to the Kyoto palace and he picked her up bridal style. He found a room and laid her down on the bed. Their eyes remained locked as he stripped from his white silks and settled in next to her. She sighed softly as she felt his cold skin against her heated flesh.

"Sleep." He commanded.

"Why did you become this?" she asked softly.

"I'm what I am. Sleep." He commanded again.

She closed her eyes and she actually felt safe for the moment. The hard planes of his body were pressed against her back and she fell to sleep. Grimmjow just held her and realized that whatever possessed him to do hang onto this onna would eventually kill him. He did not care and he held onto her as if she was life itself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The family was still in an uproar and she still had customers to serve. Hibari was walking to different tables and checking on her patrons. She felt the cold and she knew she would be in trouble if caught. She had been seeing both Yumichikia and Arturo. She knew she was risking much but she liked them both too much to stop. She walked quickly to the back of her establishment and Arturo pulled her into his arms. They were kissing wildly and she felt his lips on her neck.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Have you missed me my youkai goddess?" he asked chuckling in his cruel way.

"Hai! I have missed you." She said porting them to her apartment.

His hands already busied themselves with undoing her silk dress. The red silk fell to the floor and she busied herself with his clothing as well. She was in his arms and he did not even make it to the bed. They crumpled to floor as he took her in intense need. She arched her body against his and he found himself desiring her at all times. He took her lips and demanded entrance to her sweet mouth.

"Arturo!" she hissed in pleasure.

"You are coming for me my sweet." He said groaning.

"Hai!" she moaned as he flooded her with his seed.

He fell against her and went back to kissing her. Things in Hueco Mundo were quite interesting as absolutely nothing was happening. He finally released her lips so she could take a deep breath. Her eyes were closed as her body glowed in the aftermath.

"My sweet Hibari." He stated as he slid from her center.

"Hai?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I think of you always." He said as he nipped her tips and then her breasts.

"Do you?" she asked with eyes still closed.

"I am going to ask you something my goddess." He stated in her ear.

"Hmm?" she asked looking at him.

"I want you to come with me to Hueco Mundo." He stated.

"Why?" she asked coming awake.

He gave her a dirty look and sat back. She sat up and stared at him.

"Would it surprise you onna that I can love?" he asked.

"No it does not surprise me but I thought your plans did not allow for it." She stated honestly.

"My plans will take awhile Hibari but I would have you with me." He stated flatly.

"Arturo, I have a life here." She said softly.

"I can give you children and a life Hibari." He stated with a glare.

"I…" she said stunned.

"I will have you Hibari." He said rising in anger.

"I did not say no Arturo." She said standing.

"Then what is your answer onna? Perhaps maybe?" he said coldly.

"You are the one that entered my life!" she said in sudden anger.

"You are right. I took what I wanted." He said narrowing his citrine eyes.

He had her in his arms suddenly and he stared in her mahogany eyes. Her breath caught at what she saw in his face. Her lips formed an 'o' as he lifted her enough to join with her.

"I love you my perfect lover. I will have you as my mate for now and always." He said as he moved her back and forth.

He was being manipulative but he needed her near him. He suspected another but he refused to be stupid. This onna had so much power locked within her that she could be a very bad enemy indeed but he was so completely taken with her that he would risk it. He had been coming so often that he knew her home well. He laid her back on the bed and slowly brought about her pleasure. He held himself back as he wished for more. She was breathless and she was shaking a little.

"Can I not have my life here too?" she asked.

"Say you are mine. Say that I can brand you with my mark." He said in a husky tone.

"Arturo." She said closing her eyes.

"You are keeping me from you Hibari! I will not have it!" he said dangerously.

"You are not my lord and master!!!" she said in anger.

"Oh really? Are you challenging me to try?" he asked coldly.

"No! I am just saying." She stated in a sigh.

She managed to extract herself and he was furious. His face held malice as she left the room and went to her kitchen. She went to the fridge and got a bottle of water and turned to see him. He was dressed and angry. She sighed again and looked away.

"Think about what I wish. I want you on your own terms and not by my forcing you. I want your love." He said and he opened a garganta.

She watched him leave and Hibari covered her mouth. She was sick to her stomach and she knew she would be forced to make a choice she did not want to make. She cursed her lover and got dressed. She had to close the bar and she was miserable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was sleepy still and she rolled over to find Grimmjow still asleep next to her. She smiled down at him and his face held no malice or anger at the moment. He was truly serene and beautiful in that moment; she was overcome as she watched him sleep. He somehow kept worming his way deeper and more profoundly into her heart and she was growing more desperate as time wore on. She laid her head on his chest and tears fell down her cheeks onto his skin. He woke up and she felt him rest a hand on the hack of her head.

"You slept good." He mumbled.

"Hai." She murmured back.

"Is the boy going to be okay?" he asked in a low growl.

"Hai he will be okay. My son Shinobu is a doctor as well and he infused the babe with something." She said closing her eyes.

"What'd he give him?" he asked in a growl.

"Grimmjow that had to suppress his natural powers because he was draining mine." She said defensively.

"They made him helpless?" he asked in fury.

"He is a babe within me Grimmjow. He does not need his natural powers at the moment." Asuna said in a low growl.

"He'd help defend you! Are you stupid?" he asked pushing her back.

"How would he help defend me when I could not rise because I was so weak?" she asked in annoyance.

"Well if he's Arrancar then he's got natural power!" Grimmjow said in snarly tone.

"But his power is negating mine Grimmjow! I am a strong female and I can protect my young!" she said in anger.

"Then I'll have to protect you better! You're gonna release some of his powers so he can help protect you too!" he commanded.

"When did you get enough balls to even think you can command me Arrancar?" she asked with a dangerous tone.

"When I fucked you and got you knocked up." He snickered suddenly.

Her face flushed a very pretty pink and he actually grinned like an idiot. He sat her up and pulled her gown off of her and pressed his perfect body against hers.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Reminding you of something. You ain't ever gonna forget how I feel or smell. You're gonna think of me and you'll get red in the face remembering how I make you scream." He said with a predatory smile.

"I do not forget anything about you Grimmjow; I assure you it is impossible to do so." She replied.

"Fine then I just want your heat." He said smiling widely.

He watched her face and he lifted his eyes to hers. He wanted to watch her as he took her. She seemed to understand his silent command to watch him closely. She bit her bottom lips trying to quell the mounting noises that threatened to escape her. Grimmjow took great pleasure and almost joy as they shared each other and their bodies. He demanded she take them to Tokyo. He laid her on the bed and made sure she was comfortable and he took her claws and sliced open his wrist. She stared at him hungrily and she ended up feeding from him in a haze. When the Sexta Espada left; she was completely satiated and she actually felt wonderful. She went to her closet and dressed in a long silk dress of ebony silk. She ported to Yamasaki Hospital and she went to the Chief of Medicine's office. Nobu was passed out asleep on his desk. Her heart clenched and she walked forward and ran fingers through his black hair.

"You take off whenever and wherever." He said with his head still down.

"You were off skulking around and I went to find you." She said with narrowed eyes.

"I was off as you put it hating myself!" he said staring up at her with angry eyes.

"What has your web in a twist?" she asked archly.

"How dare you!" he snapped.

"How dare I what?" Asuna asked.

"For one third of my life I have loved you! This thing in your belly frightens the hell out of even me! Something draining a youkai of such great power? Then come to find out that I am male whore the second I see you!" he said glaring.

"That is what this is really about!" she stated in a yell.

"Hai!" he hissed in her face.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Even when we were not together I still wanted you!" he said in fury.

"What is bothering you about that? You and I were together in another lifetime." Asuna stated confused.

Nobu stepped forward and held her jaw. His violent emotions were all over his face and his black eyes were narrowed. They heard the door open and their son and daughter appeared.

"Chichi? Haha?" Nanami asked timidly.

"We are fine Nanami." Asuna muttered.

"Go on you two. Your mother and I have much to discuss." Nobu stated never loosing eye contact with her.

"Chichi, sir you are shaking." Shinobu said concerned.

"Go son!" Nobu commanded.

"Hai sir." Shinobu said slipping out followed by Nanami.

"Shinobu what the hell is going on?" Nanami asked.

"Chichi and haha are fixing to have a row. They did this often when I was little. When Uncle Ishin or Uncle Naraku wanted haha to behave they had chichi handle her." Her elder brother explained.

"Okay but haha is pregnant." Nanami said confused.

"Yeah well chichi maybe a healer but he is as stubborn as she is. They were together in another lifetime as well kiddo." He said rubbing her head.

"Stop it!" she growled.

"Yeah whatever. Come on. We have charts to finish and I need a drink." Shinobu said grinning.

"Whose gonna sleep with you tonight?" Nanami asked.

"The nurse from the third floor." He said chuckling.

"Lord you are as bad as Rishou used to be!" she said slapping his arm.

"Well who is in your bed?" he asked raising a black brow.

"Shuhei." She said blushing.

"What about Doctor Ishida?" he taunted.

"He and I see each other every other weekend." She said lifting her chin.

"Yeah…see you are just like me." Shinobu chuckled as he linked arms with his baby sister.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nobu held her pinned to the wall and his feelings were out of control. He only ever managed to loose his cool with her. They stared at the other with intensity and he wished to the Kamis he could make her come to heel. He suddenly realized that was part of what he loved about her. She was stubborn and she was herself. She did not pretend to be anyone else and he had loved this onna for so long that he could barely remember a time before her. She had become a mother to his oldest son and had given him two more. His life had been what he had always wanted. He lifted her up and she stared down at him in annoyance and anger.

"Every time I think I get myself under control around you then I realize it will never happen. Kamis Asuna, I think I was falling for you way before our encounter in Siam." He said in a hoarse tone.

"Why does that bother you Nobu?" she demanded.

"Because it means I desired you when I was mated to Juuna. I keep thinking I did her more wrong then she would ever know! When I took her, it was the Lady Asuna I wanted!" he growled.

"I am sorry if that bothers you Nobu but we did not know our tragic past. We should have been drawn together and I am surprised it took as long as it did!" she snapped.

"When you were in Vietnam that time when you were pregnant with Zihao, I watched you sleep and I could not stop myself from thinking such things." He murmured.

"I am fine Nobu." She sighed.

"No you are not! We had to use a powerful serum from that freak in Soul Society to bind that baby! Who knows if it will keep! You already have issues with Pre Eclampsia and you do not stop fighting or anything long enough to have a baby properly! You also carry my daughter too and I am freaked that you will loose her to that Arrancar brat!" he growled.

"This babe is innocent regardless of who sired him or not. The same for our daughter." She said flatly.

"You are not a Kami." He said almost coldly.

"No, I am not a Kami but I am also not going to stand by and be a demure onna who gives into her male masters! I play the games men do and I play to win." She said with narrowed eyes.

"I do not play games with you onna! You have no set mate and I understand that but you do owe me something and by the Kamis you will know that!" he snapped.

"What do I owe you Nobu? I have borne you a son and a daughter!" she growled.

"Kamis you are an arrogant bitch!" he snarled at her.

He lifted the skirt of her gown and she wore no undergarments. Crippling lust ripped through him and he slipped his fingers through her nether lips. He almost could not breathe and he began nipping at the side of her neck.

"You are soaking wet." He groaned into her ear.

"Hai." She said horrified at herself.

"Say it." He asked in a beastly tone.

"Hai. Please Nobu! Do not make me beg." She whimpered.

He injected her nub with venom and he slipped his finger into her center to release a little in her core. Her eyes widened and she had not experienced this in a long while. He had to hold her up as she began shaking as the venom raged through her.

"Nobu!" she cried out loudly.

"Hai?" he asked in a soft tone.

"I need you!" she growled.

"Not tonight. I want you to have that serum in you and see how you react. Let my venom take you Asuna." He said gently as she arched her neck.

Her lips trembled and Nobu's famous calm was back in place. He held her up as her body was winding tightly and the resulting release would drain her. The delicious and decadent tremors coursed through her and she throbbed in intense need. She turned to look at him and her eyes were bright red.

"Let go silly inu." He said lightly.

"I want you in me now!" she snapped.

"Nope." He said grinning.

"Nobu!" she hissed.

"Let yourself come Asuna!" he commanded.

She closed her eyes and she groaned out as her body succumbed to the pleasures. He looked intensely satisfied as he held her up. He intended to add insult to injury and he slid down her body. He proceeded to lick and suckle her for several minutes and her chest was heaving. He stepped back and she slid down the wall.

"I will see you tomorrow. Please be at your beach house or your penthouse, okay?" he asked.

She nodded dumbly and he left his office. She had intense desires to pin him down and use him for her own gratification but she did have pride. She picked herself up and her mind was that of her inu. She began growling and she went to Ichigo. He was in his room and he had books laid out as he worked his math. She grabbed him and threw him down on his bed and he stared at her shocked.

"Sensei?" he asked in a whisper.

"Hush!" she growled.

"What is wrong?" he demanded.

She unbuckled his pants and yanked them down. He looked at her like she was insane and she fell upon him and kissed him deeply. He lost his mind to the way her tongue stroked his and he groaned loudly. Ichigo had a panic in the back of his mind but he could not think as she kissed and stroked him to near mindlessness. Her eyes were red and he could tell there was no rational thought behind her actions.

"Asuna!" he said shaking her.

"Shut up!" she growled.

"Asuna my dad's house is full of people! Rukia is here too." He said trying to reach her.

"Why is the younger Kuchiki here?" she asked in a dangerous growl.

"We're working on the Arrancar thing." He said almost helplessly.

"You are mine!" she said in a snarling tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked narrowing his warm brown eyes.

"Stay away from her!" she growled.

"What the fuck Asuna? She is a friend." He said shoving at her.

"She loves you." His inu mate stated in a snarly whisper.

"No, she loves Renji and this is fucking insane! I ain't a piece of property." Ichigo growled.

"I told you ningen that you played a dangerous game mating me." She said in anger.

"What the fuck Asuna? You're knocked up by the fucking Grimmshit and you're espousing this shit?" he said in angry tone.

"Aizen had played up a situation Ichigo. I will not apologize for an innocent life but you are mated to me! You have given two pups and I will kill the shinigami whore if she touches you!" she said getting off of him.

"What?" he asked confused.

He could see her face and her markings were jagged. He was suddenly struck that her inu side was in control and he was dumbfounded. She began growling at his thoughts and he stared at her.

"Frightened shinigami?" she asked him roughly.

"No." he growled at her.

"You should be. If I took you right now…you may not make it." She said grinning almost cruelly.

"Shut the fuck up and go sleep this off okay?" he snapped.

She lost her temper and she flung her yoki through his wall. The resulting explosion was horrendous. Ichigo jumped up and stared at her in horror. Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia all ran up the stairs and stared at what was left of the room.

"Stay away from him shinigami or you will die." Asuna snarled without even looking at Rukia.

"What the hell?" Rukia asked in surprise.

She suddenly could not breathe and she was strangling the younger onna. Ichigo had to haul Asuna off of Rukia and his girlfriend-mate was a snarling mess.

"Son get her out of here! Her inu is in control." Isshin commanded.

Ichigo released his shinigami form and restrained her as he shunpoed away from his house.

"You know that's gonna cost a fortune to fix!" he snapped in her ear.

"Mate!" she snarled.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?" he demanded as he entered their beach home.

She suddenly threw him onto the floor and she began tearing the haori and hakama from him. He could not believe what she was doing but she suddenly snapped her jaws around his femoral artery and he shouted out in ecstasy. Her rational self was gone and she tasted his blood. She could smell Rukia on him and she lost her head. Asuna raked her claws down his chest and he yelled in pain and pleasure as she continued to feed from him. She pulled back a moment and plunged his member into her mouth.

"Awe fuck Asuna! What are you doing?" he managed to ask.

-MINE!- she snarled in his head.

"What have I done?" he moaned out as her claws continued to dig into his chest and her mouth worked his cock.

-You have touched her! - she growled in thought.

"We fought an Arrancar! I hugged her." He groaned out louder.

She got him almost to his end and stopped. He yelled out in frustration and she stripped out of her gown. All her markings could be felt and he was suddenly quite aware that she was truly and in fact part animal in nature. She joined them harshly and he yelled out again in pain and the pleasure.

"You are mine." She said harshly in a low growl.

"I'm not a Kamis damn piece of property!" he moaned out.

"You are mine!" she said snapping her jaws around his throat.

"Oh hell! Asuna!" he cried out as the joining of their flesh was almost violent in the intensity.

She was snarling and moaning as he suddenly lost it and pushed her back. He snapped his hips hard as the noises they made were primitive. Asuna lost her voice as her body gripped his in a powerful spasm as she released hard. Ichigo yelped out and fell against her as he came down with her. She blinked her eyes and they were still red. He had submitted a little and had ended up dominating her like her beast needed. She looked at his skin and she whimpered as she realized what she had done.

"Oh Kamis!" she said in a low cry.

"Can't move." He said against her throat.

"I am so sorry." She whispered in a tortured tone.

"You done calling me a male whore?" he asked.

"Hai." She said flushing.

"There ain't anything between Rukia and me right now. Look I still don't understand everything about you but I know you aren't mortal but I am." He said meeting her eyes.

"No you are not anymore." She said softly.

"Well I'm still ningen and I follow a morality of a ningen okay?" he stated in a sigh.

"I smell her all over you!" she said in accusation.

"You don't give a shit if Naraku or Ishin have a lover but I'm not allowed?" he asked in anger.

"They are not ningen." She said in defiance.

"You're a fucking riot!" he said pushing himself off of her.

"Ichigo!" she yelled.

"You owe my dad like a bunch of money! Him and the twins need to stay here while the house is fixed." He said as he straightened his clothes.

"I will see to the repairs." She said in a sigh.

"Yeah you bet you're going to. What the fuck got into you?" he demanded.

"Stay away from her!" she yelled as she put her gown back on.

"Or what?" he asked.

He was pinned against the wall and he could see the struggle in her face. He gasped and she looked at him almost desperately.

"Gomenasai but you are mine." She said releasing him.

She walked away and ported to the Kurosaki residence. She bowed before Kurosaki Isshin and he looked miffed.

"I am sorry." She said softly.

"What happened? I've only seen a youkai rabid once and that was over a kill." He said almost joking.

"I was already in a state and I could smell HER all over him." She said in shame.

"Well uh she left." Isshin said looking towards the door.

She nodded and she went to the telephone. She called upon her construction firm and they promised to get started right away. She handed Isshin a key to the beach property and she ported out to the penthouse. She stared at Tokyo below and wondered what the hell was going on with her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow was incensed and fascinated as he watched the shinigami get his wits about him. Stupid prick had no idea how to handle a youkai female that was being controlled by her animal side. She had torn him up something good and that thought made him thrilled and he had witnessed the brutal act between them. Jealousy tore at him a little but the ningen idiot had not tamed her and had not made her submit enough. He could imagine her inu was still just below the surface and ready to strike. Anger at their lies they both told ate at him too but he realized that he would do anything to protect her and his brat in her belly. He sat in the air and ideas flitted through his head. He decided to fuck up the shinigami brat and then get her inu under control. He used his sonido and he kicked Ichigo in the back of the head and the kid fell forward hard onto the sand.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo snarled.

"You needed an ass kicking shinigami and I need to kill you." Grimmjow said laughing.

"I fucking hate you so much!" Ichigo snarled at the Sixth Espada.

"You ain't my favorite either shinigami. You whine too much and you act all bad ass when you're nothing but a fucking whiney bitch!" Grimmjow said cracking his knuckles.

Ichigo pulled his zanpakuto and they went at it. They both threw punches and kicks at the other and Grimmjow was cut up by Zengetsu but it did not faze him. He sucker punched Ichigo in the face and the orange haired shinigami sputtered as he choked on blood. Grimmjow gave him a powerful kick to his lower back and the kid fell to the earth with a sickening thud.

"You're fucking pathetic and Soul Society thinks you're a prodigy? You're fucking stupid as well. You ain't gonna keep her shinigami. You think she wants a wimp?" he asked harshly.

"You think she wants a fucking maniac?" Ichigo reported as he lifted his head and wiped away blood from his broken nose.

"I know I'm gonna kill you and I'm gonna fucking love doing it. You're a lump of worthless shit and you couldn't hope to figure her out ningen scum!" Grimmjow snarled.

"What the fuck ever Grimmshit. Stay away from her or next time you'll end up dead!" Ichigo said hoarsely.

Grimmjow lifted his right leg straight up and brought it down with tremendous force. There was another sickening crunch that came from Ichigo's back and he went down and he yelped in horrible pain erupted.

"Don't fucking talk kid. You're a waste of space and you make me look like a Kamis damn genius. You like to talk all big and shit but at the end of the day this is what you are. You're a pile of nothing and don't ever forget that shinigami. Never forget who it is that whips your skinny ass all the time!" Grimmjow said in hysterical laughter.

Ichigo could not think as pain overwhelmed him and Grimmjow used his sonido and was gone.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He could feel her yoki and it was suffocating. She did not need pretty words or pretty lovemaking. She needed strength. He stepped into her penthouse and she flew to her room. She stared at him and he grabbed her roughly. He yanked her head back and brutally kissed her. The kiss was violent and blood dripped out of the side of their lip lock as he ripped the silk from her body.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a hoarse tone.

"You already forgot bitch!" he snarled in her face.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"Yeah I saw you take that shinigami shit." He said darkly.

"Why are you spying on me?" she demanded.

"Cause you have my brat in you! I told you I was gonna protect you!" he said dangerously.

"Grimmjow!" she growled in warning.

"I remember a little. I want you to go back. I want you to give me more memories." He said roughly in her ear.

"I will when I have time." She said harshly.

"You think you're gonna tell me what to do like that shinigami? Fuck that my little bitch." He said turning her over and he entered her smoothly but by no means gently.

She choked at the feeling and she squeezed her eyes shut as he took her and dominated her. She was rasping hard as he made her whine to the heavens. He may have been an Arrancar but he was remembering what to do to subdue her beast. He was putting her sanity back into place in the most primitive and youkai way. He was not allowing her to complete and she was begging him. This was a power trip for him she thought and she snarled out at him.

"I love you bitch!" he said in a passionate tone.

She was shocked at his words and she ended up screaming out in rapture. He joined her and she felt his cool body against her back. Asuna was calm and collected at the moment but she was exhausted as well. He pulled her flush against him and he too felt exhaustion.

"So good." He mumbled.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Cause the shinigami is a fucking idiot. You were out of control. You don't like feeling like that." He muttered in a sleepy voice.

"How do you know that?" she asked shocked.

"Just do okay?" he snapped.

He fell asleep and she was shocked. Grimmjow always managed to surprise her and she laid her head on his chest. Her hand hovered over his hollow hole and she was angered again that this should have been his fate. She hated that he suffered and she was more determined then ever to know the absolute truth of her Arrancar mate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya stared down at the dead Arrancar and he proceeded to step upon the body. He walked away and he was followed by Karu. His friend was smirking and he could tell he enjoyed the battle. Karu had a yoki blade that looked lethal and it was curved sharply. They were here for one thing and one thing only. They saw a shadow in the sand and both whirled to face another Arrancar.

"Put away your weapons fools!" Tesla snapped.

"You look familiar." Karu said eyeing the blond Arrancar.

"This way now! Aizen has been using Mizuki for his own ends." Tesla said anger.

"How dare you call her by her given name!" Byakuya said coldly.

"Do not speak to me again as such shinigami! I have a much longer past with her than you do." Tesla said in anger.

"Ayumu?" Karu asked shocked.

"Hai kumo. I became this and know this; I will avenge her for us both. Do you understand?" Tesla stated in a cool demeanor.

"How?" Karu asked shocked.

"I tried to get to her kumo. She had my daughter within her and that foul Shouten reached into her belly and ripped my baby from her as if she were nothing. Mizuki was bleeding to death and she tried to stop the Shouten. He came at and ripped my intestines from me and I slowly bled out with the onna I loved in my arms. I did nothing as I could do nothing to save her or my daughter. I can do something now and the Shouten will pay for the misery they have caused her and my family!" he said with so much hate Karu was taken back.

"You look almost the same. She knows who you are." Karu stated with no malice.

"She knows but she loves you two. She and I are best friends again but nothing more kumo. I have loved her for so long but I will avenge my daughter." Tesla said as they began walking.

"Why would you help us Arrancar?" Byakuya asked.

"Because not all of us really care for Aizen. We "follow" him for our own purposes and mine is that I will get to face the Shouten." Tesla stated as he stared straight ahead.

"Interesting." The Sixth Squad Captain stated.

"Tesla, I was wrong." Karu stated as he walked beside his former rival.

"Of course you were but then we were young as well. She was not of that plane kumo, she was of mine and it took a shinigami for you to accept that. No matter though as it is long past." He said without emotion.

"Still the same arrogant and self inflated fey!" Karu growled.

"The Yosei were always better then the corporeal youkai but our worlds collided and we must face the facts that there is no turning back. I am no longer that wayward youth with youth ideals. I have killed and I must say that it empowers me." Tesla stated coldly.

"You bastard!" Byakuya said unemotionally.

"Watch it shinigami. I may hold more hate for the Shouten but I have no love of the ningen shinigami either." Tesla growled.

"Enough!" Karu said in a low voice.

"I will make a scene. Kumo attack me!" Tesla commanded.

Karu surged his venomous shoki through his fang and Tesla actually removed his eye patch and fired a reddish energy at him. Karu blocked the attack and the Arrancar pulled his zanpakuto.

"Uchifusero Verruga!" he cried and his began to change immediately.

His hollow mask covered his whole face and he looked to be like an overly muscled wart hog with tusks. Karu's eyes widened and he recognized that the former Yosei still held anger and hatred for him. He would help them but he would try and take revenge anyway. Tesla moved and actually grabbed the kumo prince and he crushed him mercilessly in his grip. Karu cried out as bone crunched and he sank his fangs into Tesla. He released his venom through his bite and fought back. Byakuya recognized the need for the male youkai to work out some sort of truce and waited patiently. Karu surged his own strength and Tesla staggered back. He changed form and even the shinigami was floored. He had never seen his friend in this form and Karu charged Tesla. He was snapping his fangs with force and he whirled around with his back legs and knocked the Arrancar back. They heard screaming in the distance a high pitch shrill sound escaped Karu. Tesla knew and he took the opportunity to rear back and punch Karu in the thorax area. They were all shocked when Mizuki ran between them.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Mizuki!" Byakuya yelled.

"Stop it! All that happened hundreds of years ago! Karu, change back please. There is no time! Aizen will return here any moment!" She cried.

Karu changed form and he held his stomach and blood gushed from his nose and mouth. Tesla changed back and he charged Karu. The kumo prince shoved his hand through his side and the blond Arrancar choked on his blackish blood.

"Take her now." He groaned as he fell to his knees.

"We will finish this later Yosei." Karu said under his breath.

"Not if I am dead. GO!" Tesla sneered.

Karu jumped up and grabbed Mizuki as well as Byakuya. Mizuki tried to scream as Tesla fell to his knees and then flat on his stomach.

"Tesla! Tesla!" Mizuki screamed.

"Mizuki! He is sacrificing himself for you! He is not dead." Byakuya said in a low tone.

She nodded as tears poured down her face and she stared at Karu who could not look at her.

"You did not tell me that you had found him again." He said in a hateful tone.

"Because you were always insecure about him!" she yelled.

"Because you left me for him!" Karu snarled.

"Because I was raped and beaten by an inu! I was barely twenty two years old Karu! Forgive me in my stupidity!" she said as tears poured down her face.

"I have never not loved you Mizuki! Ayumu has been and always will be my enemy!" he said coldly.

Byakuya had managed to produce the shinigami made garganta like gate from the medallion. It had taken them several days in Hueco Mundo but they had returned.

"Karu, will you please watch the children?" Byakuya asked in a civil tone.

"Hai! I cannot look at you!" he yelled at Mizuki.

"Then do not! Go have pity upon yourself you over grown kodomo!" she hissed.

"Mizuki!" Byakuya stated admonishing her.

"Fuck off Kuchiki!" she snarled.

They both watched as she ported away. They stood there dumbfounded and Karu grew furious.

"She's gonna go talk to the inu shit head. Kamis I hate her sometimes." The kumo prince yelled as he walked away.

"Karu?" Byakuya stated trying to calm the kumo male.

"Come Byakuya! You and I my friend are going to the Den Aqua Lounge and getting drunk. Our wife is a bitch of supreme proportions and I am tired." Karu stated as he went in the opposite direction.

Byakuya sighed and followed him. This family had more secrets within it then all of the Seireitei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki sat in Kazuo's Los Angeles office and she was crying so hard that she was going to be sick. He was happy to see her but he had not known she was gone. She was happy that she did not have to try and explain Tesla to him. He watched her sadly and came to sit by her.

"You can stay here for a little while Mizuki. I know you will have to go back but stay?" he asked softly.

"Hai." She said sniffing.

He lifted her chin and kissed her crest. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and wept openly. He held her and jealousy ripped him but he held onto her. He eventually ported them to his house in Melrose and settled her on his bed. He walked about his home and he seemed happy. She watched him and admired her elder sibling.

"Kaz?" she called.

"Yeah?" he asked in return.

"How come you will not come home?" she asked.

"Because I really like it here. I have lived all over the United States since the seventeenth century. It is awesome really. The ookami here are stronger then they are in Japan. There are so many youkai here that you would be shocked." He said smiling.

"Did Sheng ever remate?" she asked.

"Nope. He held a torch for her but knew better then to pursue her. I have no idea what happened to her that made her the way she is." Kazuo said in anger.

"She is not like many onna Kaz! Why should she hold to stupid male dominated traditions when she is more powerful then any man any day?" she asked.

"Because she was a mother!" he growled.

"You had more yoki then Hiroto didn't you??" she asked.

"Hai I did and do. He was actually the follower. I should have been the heir and not him. He never wanted it. I did want it the same I wanted you." He said flatly.

"What exactly do you want Kazuo?" she asked.

"Do not be daft Zuki. We were not supposed to be born siblings! You know it and I know it." He said crossing his arms.

"You have the same strength of will that my mother does Kaz. You and I are so much alike that it is scary. Can I tell you a secret?" she asked in a raw tone.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Aizen did things." She said looking away.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"I mean I should hate him but I do not." She said twisting her fingers.

"He slept with you." Kaz said flatly.

"Do not be a moron now Kaz! He likes the sex." She said rolling her eyes.

"You mean he is in love with you the same as me and those others. Kamis you are like her." Kaz said in a sigh.

"Kaz please." She implored him.

"Look I accepted you a long time ago Zuki. I may not like it but I do not have as much pride as my father. I am too selfish." He admitted.

"Selfish?" she asked surprised.

"Hai. Selfish and mad about the hottest thing on both sides of the Pacific." He stated with a smirk.

She laughed and she was suddenly under him. She met his amber eyes and she had visions of burning in hell. She just could not care and her mind turned to mush as he crushed his lips to hers. Memories of Aizen were in the deepest parts of her mind and she was washed in guilt. She waited till he slept and she went to the outskirts of Tokyo. He was in the air and she looked up at him.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"You give me a right to my life." She demanded.

"Why would I do that Mizuki?" he asked in anger.

"Because I felt it Sosuke. I felt what you felt when you bound me to you. I know you had no intentions of it but you did. Try and lie to yourself but not to me Sosuke." She said in anger.

"Do not dare keep yourself from me again Mizuki." He said in annoyance.

"What are you going to do Sosuke? Will you hurt me? Would you really hurt what you want so badly?" she asked as he moved across from him.

"You are leaving." He said in his calm and kind voice.

"You bastard! I wish I could hate you!" she said as she flung herself into his arms.

"Why?" he asked looking down at her.

"Because! You have ruined my life." She said shutting her eyes.

"I love power Mizuki and you have much." He said in her hair.

"You cannot even admit it now. I have to go Sosuke." She said wrenching away from him.

"Mizuki, do not make me wait for you." He said in a low and sinister voice.

"Do not try that shit on me shinigami! You assured you have no power over me! I stayed because I wanted to but I am a mother and I will attend my babies." She said in anger.

"Remember what we share." He said as she began to walk away.

"How can I forget?" she asked as tears poured down her face.

He watched her leave and he had a very satisfied smirk on his face. His plans were working out quite well. He chuckled to himself as he produced the garganta to go back to Los Noches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nobu entered her penthouse still fairly early in the morning. He could feel her presence and he was calmed by it. Ichigo had called him after he had been beaten to a pulp by the Arrancar. He made coffee and went to sit in a chair by her bed. The object of his current disdain shared her bed and he calmly waited. He actually grew more furious and he changed form and crawled to the ceiling. Asuna woke up with the niggling of a familiar aura but could not see anything. She looked over and Grimmjow still slept. She sat up and suddenly Grimmjow did as well.

"What the hell is that?" he asked as he looked around.

Grimmjow was actually grabbed and Asuna screamed in shock. She jumped from the bed and recognized Nobu. He looked ready to inject him with venom and she shook her head no. He made a high pitched noise and she snarled.

"Do not dare Nobu! Get down here now and change form! This is not you!" she yelled.

"You understand what the fuck this thing is saying?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Hai I understand what he is saying. He wants to take your head off of you at the moment." Asuna said almost amused.

"Tell him I'll punch out his fucking eyes if he doesn't put me down now or I'll start breaking his fucking legs." Grimmjow growled.

Nobu threw him against the wall and stared stubbornly at his mate. She threw up her hands in anger and went to storm the kitchen. He shot her with silk and pulled her up and made another high pitched noise.

"I am fine! Now let me down…I need coffee!" she said annoyance.

-He hurt Ichigo pretty badly Asuna. - he pathed.

"Put me down so I may assimilate the information okay?" she demanded.

He muttered bitch in funnel and she slapped one of his eyes. He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed and he changed form.

"Damnit you had to hit one I use in my humanoid form?" he demanded.

"I am not stupid Nobu. I know which legs and which eyes are your humanoid ones." She sneered.

Grimmjow was gone and she sighed. Nobu followed her to the kitchen and she handed him an ice pack. He covered his eye and sat at the table.

"Ichigo and I fought last night. I took him with my beast in control. Grimmjow subdued me." She said sighing.

"Why did you not say anything?" he asked in anger.

"Because you are the one that made me that way!" she accused.

"I would have fixed what I started Asuna. Kamis damn it you are so stubborn." He yelled.

"Well I am not going to beg you." She said in anger.

He was angry again and he stood up and grabbed her. He pulled her to him and invaded her mouth with his. She immediately began mewling and somehow they ended up on the couch and he made love to her till she was hoarse. She closed her eyes and felt such immense sorrow and happiness at the same time. She was shielding her feelings and he sighed above her.

"Mizuki is home by the way. Karu and the shinigami went against your commands and went for her. Karu keeps saying that the Arrancar named Tesla is the Yosei Ayumu." Nobu said.

"Makes sense. Grimmjow was a youkai as well." She murmured.

"Who?" he asked.

"His name was Grimmjow Jagaharu. He was the half brother of Daichi and Hiroshi. He was a kit born

outside of a royal mating. He was a Yamaneko prince and denied his rights." She said bitterly.

"So what are you saying Asuna?" Nobu asked.

"I do not know. I know he was a famed and brave warrior but there are so many things I do not know." She said looking away.

"Was he a good man when he was a Yamaneko?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded sadly.

"The only way you are going to know the truth is go back and ask the one person who knew that royal family better then anyone." He suggested.

"Oh my Kamis Nobu! You are a genius!" she said gasping in delight.

"Do me a favor and treat me a little different okay? Allow me to love you and do not push me away." He said nuzzling her neck.

"I have to go back and find Akemi. Maybe then I will know what happened to the Yamaneko Royal Family. I cannot find any trace of the dragons either." She said softly.

"So maybe this family mystery can be put to rest. Find Akemi." He said sleepily.

"Hai find Akemi." She mumbled.


	36. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: This chapter has several elements…I hope you enjoy as things become twisted. I will be going back and forth between one era and the other. Akemi will appear in the next chapter!

Essence of Time

Pleasure and pain were always mixed and always the same as they brought about the most intense and really quite lovely mixture of endorphins to the blood that he consumed. He ran his claws down the back of a particularly luscious male and he smiled widely. The Shouten king was still recovering from the brutal attack. Raganos tr'Awnhi was tight lipped and he said nothing about the enemy but then Lei pretty well knew who it was. Very few could match her power already and that was why he waited. The bitch just got stronger and he watched and bided his time. He growled out suddenly and he felt Hanaj tr'Awnhi enter his palace. Ever since the king had come here so had many of the Steppe Shouten too. He rolled over to his side and watched Hanaj stare at him hatefully. Hanaj was one male he desired badly and would do anything to have.

"Where is my brother?" he demanded.

"Sleeping at the moment. He has not fed in a day or so, so I imagine he will awake soon." Lei stated in a near purr.

"Filthy Mongolian!" Hanaj said spitting at him.

"Your family is most odd majesty. Most wraiths have no preference for gender yet yours seem to prefer the opposite of what you are." He said in a silky tone.

"We prefer to procreate and one cannot do that when one screws the same sex now can they?" Hanaj growled.

"You really are rather judgmental Prince Hanaj. I suggest a massage. They are delightful and most especially in your corporeal form." Lei said lying on his back lewdly.

"Close your dressing gown you disgusting pig!" The wraith prince snapped.

He could feel this era's inu princess and he was going insane at the moment. She was in such horrendous pain that he would have harmed himself to make her feel something else. He was almost to the point of going to her in his natural form and joining with her to ease both of their suffering. He stared back at the Mongolian Shouten and he blanched. The beast had his own organ out and was pleasuring himself. He stalked past the sick bastard and went to find Raganos. He walked the halls till he found the room he was sleeping in. He sank next to his brother and pressed his wrist to his brother's mouth. His blood would prove to help his elder brother and Raganos bit in.

-Why are you helping me? - he demanded in thought.

"Because you are still my king and I am loyal to our family." Hanaj stated bluntly.

-Very good Hanaj. - Raganos pathed and he pulled back.

He released a satisfied sigh and his black eyes opened to see his younger brother.

"Lei is getting on your nerves too?" he asked darkly.

"He is not natural brother." Hanaj growled.

"He will serve a purpose Hanaj. You must trust in me that I will lead our kind to the best end." Raganos said in a whisper.

He was still very weak and he missed his lover intensely. Lei Jing was wild and it did concern him some that Jings did cause his kind more issue then needed. Hanaj stood up and watched Raganos a moment and he slipped from the room. He walked back to the main part of the Mongolian Shouten palace and he snarled in anger when he saw Lei being pleasured by another male.

"Find a room bastard!" Hanaj snapped.

"This is my family home and I assure you that most of the Jings participate. Have a lovely day my prince." Lei said gasping in delight.

Hanaj produced a shoki cloud of his mist and ported to Japan. He was in the extreme north and he felt her pain. She had lost someone she loved and it hurt him to feel. She was sitting on rock near a sinister looking castle and he moved to her. She looked around suddenly and her face held such horrid pain that he appeared before her. She jumped off the rock and stared at a beautiful creature that stole her breath.

"What are you?" she demanded.

"I felt your pain. I am sorry to bother you." He said softly.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Hanaj." He said stepping near her.

He stepped closer to her and she gasped as he lifted her chin. She was shaking badly and he hurt for her terribly.

"You lost someone you loved. I am a telepath as well." He stated meeting her golden-brown eyes.

"Hai." She said choking up.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

"I know you! Why do I know you?" she asked confused.

"It is too complicated. Trust me that I would never harm you okay?" he asked taking her hands in his.

"This is too much." She said looking away.

"Can I comfort you?" Hanaj asked the young inu princess.

"How?" she asked.

He fazed within her and she gasped heavily as he joined with her in his true form. She fell against the rock and she was gasping harder as she tried to catch her breath. He wanted to bring her comfort and something to latch onto while she healed. She was sucking in breath as her body succumbed to the sublime and she was whimpering as he held her. She met his eyes and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you woman. Gods forgive me but I love you." He whispered softly.

He was gentle as he laid her against the rock and he bowed low to her. She was in confusion as what had happened but there was no malice in him at all. He was gone and she was mute as the event passed. She had no idea that she was being watched and Lei Jing was most intrigued. He grew curious and he stepped into the inu princess. Her body hummed with the after effects of her encounter and she hissed as she felt the invasion. He was gone just as quickly and she fell to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke from her slumber and she was feeling very strange things. She looked up and there was Hanaj. He looked full of anger and malice as he stared down at her and she sighed.

"You do carry an Arrancar." He stated in a hateful tone.

"You knew this in the past." She said gently.

"You have no idea what you have done to me. You have no idea how much and how fiercely I love you." He said darkly.

"You are the one that visited me in the past." She said raising a brow.

"Asuna! Gods damn it! Why should I not visit with my beloved mate and when she was in such pain?" he asked in anger.

"I came to look forward to your visits. Amazing no one else noticed them." She said in annoyance.

"I am an older Shouten. I would not be discovered." He said reaching out and touching her skin.

He suddenly pulled her back and turned her to stare at him. He pressed his hand to her belly and she felt warmth spread over her.

"He is of my plane Asuna. I hate Arrancar but this one is special." He murmured.

"He is a being of both planes." She stated.

"You need time and I may get you with child in the past. I will not stop myself from making love to you or perhaps getting my own son or daughter from your loins." He stated as he stepped back.

"You cannot mess up the timeline too much!" she cried.

"You have kept the highlights the same but you are changing every circumstance. You have already done that. I love you." He said disappearing into his mist.

She stared at the spot and sighed heavily. She needed to return to the past and she decided first to read up on history very carefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was immersed in the libraries of Shenyang which Ang Chi still kept up and she grew more and more horrified at what she read. Daichi had become a famed warrior as he had gotten older and it seemed he led incursions into the Dragon Lands. Nothing else was written but the time period was during the Shouten Wars and she sat back. She could only imagine the hatred and ill feelings that Daichi had held for Ryukotsusei and she also knew the ill feelings he had held for Anupu. She looked away as she remembered her own woes at the time. She wondered where Grimmjow, Hiroshi, and Akemi had fit in all this. Kagome and Inuyasha still were mated and lived in Tokyo at the shrine where Kagome's mother and grandfather lived. The family had tried to find Akemi and her family but there was nothing. No bodies no trace of anything else except a burned out castle. She sat back in the low chair and her oldest son came in with his daughter Keiko. She ran to her grandmother and hugged on her.

"You read?" she asked.

"Hai. I read history." Asuna stated nuzzling the neck of her grandpup.

"Did you find what you were looking for Mother?" he asked.

"Unsure Ang Chi. There is so many questions and not enough answers. I do know that the Shouten King is in the past. I maimed him badly but he will return. He has taken my mother as a lover." She said sighing.

"All this stuff with the Shouten brings back very bitter memories for me Mother. I would like to go back with you if I can." He said bowing his head.

"I would like that. You must be careful to not run into your sire or anyone else you may be related to." She laughed lightly.

"Well Tekeshi has been here. He is at He Gang at the moment. He has been immersing himself in books much like you are now." He said smiling.

"He is like that. He is truly one of the best men you will ever know. It took me awhile to manage after his death. I blamed myself." She said sighing.

"He knows that Mother. I also know he was profoundly disappointed in Katashi as a son." Ang Chi said looking away at the mention of his birth father.

"I wish he did not feel the tremendous sadness he does. He read the accounts of the Hessian Incident. I had to go with him to Hana's shrine and he wept horribly." Ang Chi said sadly.

"I failed him the most of all my mates and lovers." She said closing her eyes.

"You have said that Hana does not wish to come back?" he asked.

"She has been there for a long time Ang Chi. She chooses to be an eternal child and she is happy. She is a guardian of the gate and she guards the remains of the inu." Asuna stated with a small smile on her face.

"I am sure she is happy Mother but her sire is alive and her sire deserves to know her. He was ripped from her at such a young age." Ang Chi said standing.

"Chi, I have asked her to be reborn and she says no. Her soul is old my son and she knows what she wants." Asuna said standing and tears fell from her eyes.

"Please no cry!" Keiko cried.

"Come here my sweet girl. It is bed time for you." Ang Chi said nuzzling her neck.

Keiko waved good bye to Asuna and the inu princess looked away. She felt crushing guilt as thoughts of Tekeshi hit her. She tried to quash the pain and she covered her mouth with her hand and she let loose a torrent of sobs. Every time she had attempted to try and save Hana; she was always a moment late. She sank to her knees and let the old pain draw her under for a few moments and she could not think. She got up slowly and walked to her old chambers as that used to be hers when she was the Lady of He Gang.

"_Did you mean it?" Katashi asked of her._

"_That I love you?" Asuna asked confused._

"_Hai." He said._

"_Hai. I still think is against better judgment but by the Kamis; I love you." She told him passionately._

"_You have finally given yourself to me." He said equally passionate._

"_I have given myself to you?" She queried._

"_You have given me the most precious part of you my love, your heart." He replied kissing her._

She remembered that as being the first time that she had told her first mate she had loved him. Bitter tears slipped down her cheeks and she walked into the rooms that used to belong to Katashi. Asuna remembered the last bitter conversation that she had with him as his mate and her lips trembled.

"_Why did you come here? To wear me down or manipulate my feelings?" she asked furious._

"_Hai." he snorted._

"_Get out now." Asuna said in a rage._

"_Think seriously." He said standing._

"_I do not do well on threats." She said narrowing her eyes._

"_You do well flat on your back." He snarled._

_She swiped his face with her claws and spit at him._

"_Get out and leave Japan. You almost had me fooled you son of a whore!" She yelled._

"_I was not lying when I said I loved you still." He said._

"_No but it has to be on your terms." The inu princess seethed._

"_Who dishonored who more hmm?" he sneered._

"_I am not ashamed to say that I love you also but I will not be dictated to." She snapped._

"_Someone should." He snarled._

"_You think that should be you? Who are you to me now?" Asuna said cruelly._

"_I wanted to love you; but as normal you make that impossible." He said hurt._

"_Get out." She screamed in rage and pain._

"_Hai I will." He said storming out._

She continued to be assaulted by the old memories and she lie on the bed and let them come. It was easier then trying to suppress it at the moment. She remembered Tekeshi facing Katashi and telling him that they had mated. Her heart was heavy and she looked at the paintings on the wall.

_Katashi was already in the library and he was pacing. Tekeshi and Asuna entered and she went and found a vacant corner._

"_No you have something to do with this! You face me!" Katashi said growling._

_She moved back and Tekeshi hit his son across the face with some force._

"_Do not ever speak to her again in such a fashion boy? Do you understand me?" Tekeshi said in a furious tone._

"_You fucked my father? You are a whore!" Katashi yelled at me._

_Tekeshi grabbed his son and shoved him backwards into some shelves. His eyes had gone red and she stepped back just a step._

"_Do not ever speak to her again ever!" Tekeshi snarled._

"_Where have you been Father? Obviously busy." Katashi retorted._

"_She has nothing to do with your behavior Katashi." Her mate snapped._

"_My behavior? You made everyone think you were dead. I know not for what but there it is." He snarled._

"_What I did was for my reasons. You were old enough to take the title I thought." He snapped back._

"_Sheng needed you. Did you know he was dead? Did you know that he had her too?" Katashi said in a horrible fury._

"_I know everything Katashi. I also know why Asuna ended her union with you. You continue to deny your son." Tekeshi snapped._

"_What I did or did not do is no concern of yours. You walked away from your own son…how is that any different?" he said shaking._

"_You were supposedly an adult. The pup you sired is a good boy." Tekeshi said backing away._

"_How would you know?" Katashi asked._

"_I have adopted him Katashi." She said softly._

"_You are a fool Asuna." He snapped at her._

_Tekeshi hit his son square in the jaw._

"_I told you do not speak to her. I told you to speak to me." Tekeshi demanded._

"_I see. How long have you been rutting the whore? Seems she has gone through every male in this family. Who was first hmmm? Shall we compare memories and see if she moans the same!" Katashi said in extreme sarcasm._

"_You have no understanding of my life. I do not owe you an explanation for anything. You however have much to speak for." Tekeshi snarled._

"_Did you love my mother?" Katashi asked in a harsh whisper._

"_I cared for her but no I did not love her. She and I were a political alliance in order to conceive you and nothing more. I have only loved one onna." He remarked._

"_I suppose that one onna is her." He said furiously._

"_Hai. I have only loved her for most of my life." Tekeshi stated then sat._

_It was obvious that she warmed at his words but kept her mouth wisely shut._

"_I suppose you want your title and lands back." Katashi said in a dangerous tone._

"_I care not one wit for your lands. They have always been for you. My lands were lost in the One Great War. I however want you to make your son your heir as is proper. You screwed around half your life and begot a pup. He did not ask for your sorry ass as his father. Your actions have consequences. Ang Chi is a good boy and deserves his birthright." Tekeshi said tightly._

"_I was not told of his birth or nothing until ten years ago. I had no chance to raise him the way I chose and I sure as hell was not letting that shape shifting bitch a chance at my lands!" Katashi snapped._

"_You have known all this time and made no effort to find your son. His shape shifting bitch mother has been dead for some time at the hand of the onna that you disgraced." Tekeshi snapped._

_Katashi snarled in a fury and stared at his former mate. She knew he was jealous and hurt. She had completely walked away from him and into the arms of his father._

"_I will not acknowledge him especially now. When you walked away from us I was determined to never see him." Katashi said to her._

"_Ang Chi does not deserve your ire Katashi. He has had a rough time because of you and Jing. I made his life worse unknowingly." She stated._

_Katashi growled at her and Tekeshi stood between them. He looked downright scary at the moment._

She began to get sleepy as she remembered the day that Hana lost her chichi and Katashi was killed by his own sire. The tears kept falling but she allowed herself to feel it. This was old shame and old pain that she had never gotten over.

_Father and son were on the ground. Tekeshi was bleeding heavily and so was Katashi. Asuna moved to them quickly and they both barely breathed. She saw a grievous wound in Tekeshi's gut and Katashi was torn horribly in the chest. She steeled herself and plunged her claws first into the belly wound of Tekeshi. He grunted softly and she released very small amounts of her Dakkasou. Asuna went to Katashi and she was fixing to do the same. He caught her hand and growled very low._

"_Do not touch me not even to save my life." He snarled._

"_You fool you will die." She hissed._

"_So will my beloved chichi." He said in hatred._

"_Katashi, I do not want you to die." She said trying to break his grasp._

"_Faithless whore! I want nothing from you." He said rolling to his side._

_She jerked her hand away and checked on Tekeshi. His breathing was labored but the bleeding had stopped. She had never tried to really speak with her mind to a normal youkai but she screamed in Yuudai's head. She prayed he heard her. She was brushing the hair off of his face and he came awake._

"_Aijou?" he asked._

"_Tekeshi I am getting you help." She said a shaky voice._

"_Aijou listen it is done. I had more time than I was supposed to." He said smiling to her._

"_No Tekeshi please." She begged him._

"_Tell Hana her chichi loved her." He said sighing._

"_No you tell her please." She said as hot tears spilled down her cheeks._

"_I cheated death to be with you. I regret nothing. You gave me a beautiful daughter and I was never happier than in your arms." He said reaching a weak hand up._

"_Tekeshi no. Do not leave me please." She sobbed brokenly._

_Yuudai appeared with some village men and he saw her. She lowered her lips to Tekeshi's and he kissed her. Asuna pulled back and he was still. She reached over and closed his eyes. The warrior princess laid her head to his chest and sobbed brokenly. Her sobs tore through her but she checked on Katashi and he too breathed no more. She tore at her hair and sobbed till she just lay on Tekeshi's chest. Anguish filled her heart and pain unlike she had ever known filled her very bitter soul. She was responsible and she was wretched. The Kamis themselves could not forgive this sin._

Lady Asuna Orlovich had cried herself to sleep as she had done in private so many times through the centuries. She whimpered a little in her sleep and tears continued to spill from her closed eyes. Grimmjow stood over her and he too felt horrendous pain and guilt that he could not name. He could see the same emotion in her and he stripped out of his clothes and settled next to her. He would hold her and be gone before she even woke like he had done several times before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna woke and she sat up. She could scent Grimmjow and she was touched by his nocturnal visit. He was gone like a ghost but he showed his devotion and his love through his actions. She smiled softly and she knew she had to prepare herself for some very difficult things. The memories of the night before she repressed savagely and she dressed in a black hakama and silverish blue kimono top. She pulled her hair back and stepped into thick geta. She felt Grimmjow's son and worried for her daughter. She lifted her head and ported to Juria's forest retreat. Her Tengu handed her an amulet and threw another one.

"Things are a little hairy and I am needed in Soul Society. That will assure you of your return my girl." She said softly.

"Thank you Juria." She murmured.

"I was almost like you Asuna. I had so much yoki and I frightened everyone. The one thing I wanted was ripped from me and I lost my mind. You lost as well and never did. You have been and will always be the stronger and better onna." Juria stated softly.

"Thank you." She said bowing low.

"Be careful my sweet." She said kissing her forehead.

Asuna nodded and she walked through the portal. She was in the South of the Western Lands and she sat down on a boulder. She lifted her nose to see if she could catch the scent of anyone or anything she knew. She immediately caught the scent of Grimmjow in his Yamaneko form and she ran after him quickly. She caught him in his true form and he was stunning. His form was more heavily muscled and sinuous then that of a Yamaneko and his fur was longer like his sire's but he had swirling black spots along his body. She was stunned beyond all measure how beautiful he was. She knew why his father had fallen for his mother; if she was half as beautiful as her son then the Yamaneko lord had been doomed. He turned his head and he saw her. He moved sleekly over to her and lowered his eyes to stare at her.

"Grimmjow!" she whispered as she touched his face.

He roared softly and she held both sides of his face. She pulled his neko self forward and kissed him softly on his nose. He rolled his blue eyes and he changed form. She looked at him amused and he bowed.

"My Kamis you are a gorgeous beast." She said in awe.

"Please!" he growled.

"You are!" she said smiling.

"What the fuck ever. Why're you here?" he asked softly as he took in her form.

"I have need of some answers." She said smiling at him.

"Come here." He said as he grabbed her.

Their lips were locked instantly and he jerked her hakama down. She was startled but she was being lifted up and Asuna had to wrap her legs around his hips to steady herself. He moved her slowly as he they made love right where they stood in the wooded hills. She felt forbidden pleasure course through her and his audacity continued to amaze her. She tried to keep her noises soft but he lifted one hand to her cheek.

"Don't hold back onna. Scream if you like." He groaned out.

"We are close to the border. I have no wish to cause you issue." She said nuzzling his neck.

"I don't give a crap. I couldn't give a shit if Hiroshi showed up this second." He stated as he moved her more urgently.

She moaned loudly and took his lips with hers. He fell to his knees and he was rasping as they made passionate and wild love. She arched and moaned for him and he too groaned. They bodies were sweat covered and his rough tongue began suckling a breast.

"What in the Kamis name?" he heard above them.

"Fucking hell! Hiroshi go away!" Grimmjow snarled.

"Turn your head cretin!" Asuna said in anger.

"Oh you both owe some kind of explanation." Hiroshi snapped as he stalked away.

Grimmjow was furious as he suddenly tore loose and began massaging her nub. She gasped and ended up yelling out as she climaxed rapidly. He grunted as he joined her and he lowered his lips to kiss her silly and he slowly pulled himself back. She managed to straighten her clothes and she was breathing deeply. He laced his fingers in hers and stared at her while their hearts returned to normal.

"I don't like you calling me Grimmjow. I want you to call me Haru." He mumbled.

"I see you as Grimmjow." She said smiling.

"Haru!" he said with a growl.

"Okay." She said with a soft smile.

He scooted over to her and pressed his hand into her belly and he was rewarded with a kick. He closed his eyes and smiled as he felt his son move.

"Kamis. I want to see it so bad." He said as he lowered his lips to kiss her swollen belly.

"He is quite good." She said smiling at him.

"He? I'm having a son?" he asked smirking.

"Hai." She laughed.

He groaned in annoyance and looked over at Hiroshi in the distance and he sighed. He sat up and waited for his half brother to come and stand before them. Hiroshi looked at Asuna with curiosity and she rolled her eyes.

"Interesting rutting partner Jagaharu." Hiroshi snapped.

"Who I rut ain't your concern my lord." Grimmjow said crossing his arms.

"Ordinarily no but she is the Western princess and heir." Hiroshi growled.

"He knows who I am neko. Leave us alone as he is doing nothing wrong." Asuna hissed.

"Jagaharu a word alone." Hiroshi said crossly.

She watched her lover stand and stalk after his elder brother. They were talking animatedly and Asuna shoved away her annoyance as they pointed at her and she heard their arguing. Hiroshi was angry that Grimmjow had gotten to her and he had not. The Yamaneko prince was such an arrogant fool that he thought that she should have fallen at his feet. She managed to stand and her son kicked her so hard that she gasped. Grimmjow looked back in concern and Hiroshi punched him. Asuna moved so fast as she caught his fist. Grimmjow looked pissed off but refused to hit his older brother in return.

"You dare raise another hand to him you lousy and worthless cur and you will face your fate at the end of my fang. Do not dare touch what is mine." Asuna growled in fury.

"He is the head of my army Lady Whore and I will do as I please." Hiroshi snarled.

The inu princess lost her temper and pressed her palm to Hiroshi's chest and released her nami. He was thrown so far and hit a tree. Grimmjow grabbed her hand and stared at her shocked.

"Don't fucking kill him!" he growled.

"I will not tolerate his mistreatment of you!" she yelled.

"He's my brother if I like it or not Kamis damn it! My otousan will deal okay?" he said in anger.

"This babe in my womb is yours Grimmjow and my son will know his father!" she said growling.

Hiroshi staggered back and stared at the inu onna in shock. The reports of her yoki were not exaggerated and she could kill with just a touch of her hand. He had never seen a youkai release yoki as such. She turned to stare at him and she growled.

"Long ago there was an onna amongst the Combined Kingdom of the Tsuchigumo. Lady Ayana was her name and I am she. I bear her yoki still and I promise you that I could decimate you in less then a heart beat." She snarled.

"You were a spideress?" Hiroshi asked shocked.

"Hai. I suggest you never raise a hand to your general again. This man is honorable and kind and I carry his son." She said bowing and tried to leave.

"You can't just announce that you have my kit bitch. The lord'll have to see you." Grimmjow stated in a sigh.

"Will you stop calling me bitch and refer to me as Asuna and I shall refer to you as Haru?" she asked in exasperation.

He nodded and she fell in step beside him. Hiroshi followed at a very staid pace and Grimmjow snickered under his breath.

"I think you made him piss his pants." He laughed.

"Prick." She said under her breath.

She grew bored and grabbed Grimmjow. She ported them to the Yamaneko palace and he looked pleased. He bid her follow him and she did. They entered a private wing and Grimmjow knocked loudly on the shoji door.

"Who is it?" she heard.

"It's Jagaharu my lord." He yelled.

Lord Hikaru opened the door and he was shocked to see the inu princess with his bastard son. He motioned them in and Grimmjow sat on the floor across from a shrine.

"Hiroshi bothered the shit out of me." He muttered.

"Forgive him." Hikaru said in a glorious voice.

"Otousan he don't let up!" Grimmjow said meeting his sire's golden eyes.

"He is my eldest son Jagaharu. He will be lord if I pass on." Hikaru stated flatly.

"Yeah well I've a right to my own life right?" Grimmjow growled.

"Of course you do. I wish I could proclaim you as my kit." Hikaru stated a little uncomfortable.

"Pertaining to do that, how dare you deny him his birthright!" Asuna growled out.

"You are inu Princess Asuna and I know you have no idea of our ways. What I did was against my people, my faith, and my mate but I do love my son!" he said fiercely.

"So you rutted his mother and begot him only to deny him his rights? Fool! Jagaharu has more yoki then Hiroshi and Daichi together." She snorted.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow hissed.

"You are inu and kiang shi! How could you understand this? You are of a canine nature and not feline. Do not dare lay your presumptions on me young onna. Jagaharu is settled upon quite generously I might add and has his own estates. He calls me father in private and my lord in public! Hiroshi and Daichi do not have so much freedom!" he said in anger.

"I carry his son." She said raising a brow.

"That is your decision inu as well as his. I know your ways and I know he must be in love with you to put up with it." Hikaru stated.

"Otousan please don't be rude to her." Grimmjow said respectfully.

"As you wish but inform your lover that she stands in my lands and not hers." Hikaru snapped.

"I know many of the feline ways Lord Hikaru. I know Lord Chen, Lord Chao, and I know Princes Ming Li and Quon Hu." She said bluntly.

Both Grimmjow and Hikaru stared at her mentioning the tiger royalty. She looked at them both and Grimmjow stared at her hard.

"How'd you know all those names?" he asked.

"You know of me Haru. You know all about me and you ask me such a question?" she asked.

"Right." He said softly.

"Interesting Lady Asuna. I was not aware that inu and tigers mingled." He said.

"They normally do not but the Byakko are rather important youkai are they not?" she asked raising a brow.

"That they are. Chen is a powerhouse but then most Byakko are. Prince Quon is very young." Hikaru stated.

"I know he is young. I know Quon." She said in a tone that said drop it.

Hikaru smirked and he had suspicions but he nodded to her.

"Haru, show her some guest chambers. Pretenses and all. I imagine you two will be sharing a bed whilst you are here." Hikaru stated.

"You would surmise right." She said bluntly.

Grimmjow stood and his sire had pathed to him to return. His lover had created quite a mess for him and he showed her to some spare chambers near his.

"There's a passage way behind the statue in that room. I'll be in later." He said in a heavy whisper in her ear.

"Hai." She murmured.

He bowed quickly and he left. He had so many of the same manners as her Grimmjow but hers was more volatile and angry. She figured she would learn much by being here and intended to stay here for some time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikaru was pacing when his middle son returned. He bowed and he sat down across from him.

"How in the Kamis name did you become her lover?" he asked.

"The truth?" he asked his father.

"Hai! I want the whole story boy!" he sire growled.

"I like to hunt further north." He said actually blushing.

"You have been in inu territory. Are you insane Jagaharu?" Hikaru snapped.

"NO! She likes to bathe out in the woods. I liked to watch her and she caught me." He shrugged.

"So who took who as a lover?" Hikaru asked.

"Umm well she kinda showed up here and paid me back for spying on her." He said laughing.

"Kamis son! She is the Western Heir! She just lost her mate and it is rumored she mated the Dark Hanyou himself!" Hikaru said snarling.

"She ain't from here. You know about that well in the east." Grimmjow said.

"She is not from this era?" Hikaru stated shocked.

"Hai. She knows me then otousan. She was already pregnant. I can smell myself all over her." He said sheepishly.

"Very interesting indeed. Something must be afoot for her to be here. Will she tell you?" Hikaru asked.

"Nope. I don't ask but she's said that she and I fight a lot." He said grinning.

"Like your mother and I." his sire said smiling.

"Hai sir. I know haha gives you shit." Grimmjow snickered.

"You have your mother's mouth Jagaharu." He said shaking his head,

"And her name. I've an inu to watch." He said jumping up.

"Jagaharu, I wish for you to try and glean a little information from her. Find out her purpose." Hikaru commanded.

"Do my best otousan." He said ducking out of his father's rooms.

Hikaru walked into his room that held his futon and his unofficial mate was there in nothing but her spots. He smiled down at her lustfully and fell next to her.

"Your son is going to be a father." He said in her ear.

"I heard. I will speak with him tomorrow." Itzel stated softly.

"My beautiful love." He said softly as he claimed her lips.

Itzel worried for Jagaharu and dealing with a canine was no good in her mind. She allowed her love to take her and she made plans to meet this mujer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was on the futon and Grimmjow fell next to her. He could not keep his hands off of her and her little display of power in the woods had aroused him beyond measure. It seemed the females were strong on his mother's side and she was delighted it was so. She was lying on her side and she watched him. He looked over at her and it was unnerving him that she was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you do that?" she asked softly.

"Do what?" he demanded.

"Act like an ass after we share a beautiful moment?" she said getting up.

"Lay down!" he groused.

"No! I want to hunt." She snapped.

"You're acting knocked up." He snickered.

"I ought to hit you neko!" she growled.

"Well then you'd fuck up my luscious body." He said putting his arms under his head.

"You are an arrogant and vain bastard." She said storming away.

"Hai maybe but one you enjoy fucking!" he called.

A statue came flying at him and he caught the small figurine. He smiled widely and loved it when she became feisty and violent. It made him burn in so many ways to subdue a female of great strength. His father had come across his mother and the jaguaress had damn near taken Hikaru's head off. The couple had fought and his father had to force the foreign neko to heel and they had ended up rutting in a passionate haze or so they told him. He believed the story though and could imagine his mother tearing up his father. He remembered Hiroshi and Daichi's mother and she had been a timid little thing. He shook his head and stretched. He got up to dress and he heard knocking on his shoji.

"What?" he yelled out.

"Let me in." Hiroshi snapped.

He sighed and went to the door and yanked it open. Hiroshi stepped in and punched Grimmjow in the jaw. He ended holding his jaw and he looked down.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Jagaharu?" Hiroshi demanded.

"I'm in love with her okay?" Grimmjow snapped.

"How dare you go after a royal onna!" Hiroshi snarled.

"What bothers you more my Lord, the fact it's me she wants or it wasn't you?" Grimmjow asked in anger.

"That onna is the most powerful one on these islands and she should not ally herself with the likes of just a commoner!" Hiroshi stated in anger.

Grimmjow had never seen Hiroshi jealous and he hid a smirk. He bowed respectfully and went back to his closets.

"What does she see in you? You have no breeding or history!" the Southern heir ranted.

"I don't know my lord. I know we get along real good and she enjoys our time." He shrugged.

"Damn foreign neko blood in you! You are just a nothing!" Hiroshi ranted.

Daichi poked his head in when he heard Hiroshi yelling and he saw Jagaharu just taking it. He sighed and walked in. He jerked Hiroshi towards the door and his elder brother had a major fit of temper. He went to hit the younger prince and Jagaharu suddenly came between them.

"You hit me Hiroshi but not him. He is a kit in comparison!" Grimmjow snarled.

"If you ever interfere again Jagaharu then you will be a dead man!" Hiroshi said as his eyes flashed red.

"If you ever raise a hand to Daichi again they'll be plucking your innards off the throne room wall." Grimmjow hissed.

"Jagaharu please do not." Daichi said in his soft tone.

"You let this mother fucker abuse you? You may but I won't majesty. Fuck you Hiroshi!" Grimmjow stated getting into the elder prince's face.

"I will have you thrown out of the kingdom!" Hiroshi snarled.

"Yeah try it ass wipe and you'll find your face at the end of my foot." He snapped.

"Enough!" Daichi yelled.

"Don't ever allow someone to hit you or treat you bad my lord. You're twice the man that fucking prick is!" Grimmjow growled as Hiroshi stormed away.

"I know the truth brother; I am not stupid. You have always protected me from him but you have to tone down your actions. Father can only protect you so much. Hiroshi is not without power." Daichi said softly.

"Well if you know the truth then I ain't gonna fucking hide it no more! Hiroshi must know too." He said in anger.

"No, I do not think so. He is so wrapped up in his own head he would not see the truth unless it slapped him in the face. Thank you for your care of me big brother but I am grown now." Daichi said softly.

"You ain't fucking grown. You don't even have all your yoki and until you do I am protecting your young ass." Grimmjow hissed.

"Again I thank you." Daichi said bowing.

"How's your lover?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well I suppose. She keeps putting off a mating." He groused.

"Yeah well you're fucking young to mate anyway." His elder brother snapped.

"Not you too! I lover her okay?" Daichi snapped.

"Well I can't believe otousan is allowing it but I'm just a general." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Well you are sleeping with the Lady Asuna and she is a hell of a lot more volatile then Akemi is." Daichi commented.

"Yeah well she is something." Grimmjow agreed.

"Is it true she carries your kit?" Daichi asked.

"Hai she's gonna have my kit." He nodded.

Daichi nodded and bowed to his elder half brother. He figured it out long ago and protected the secret as if it was his own. He adored Jagaharu more so then Hiroshi and he would protect the mongrel Yamaneko with his whole being. Itzel was good for their father and his own mother had been sweet but too emotional. It had driven their father away with her neediness. Itzel had to be tamed constantly and Hikaru loved it. He sighed and thought of his own lover. She was pushing him away more and he was getting maddened with need for her. He went to his own apartments to sleep off his loneliness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was coming back from hunting when she was grabbed and thrown up against a retaining wall. She snarled and snapped her fangs at the Southern heir. His eyes were red and she could see he was pissed. She was growling in fury as he allowed his yoki to seep to his claws.

"You prissy little hussy! You like to fuck a neko?" he asked.

"Let me go Hiroshi!" she snarled.

"Well you are slumming this time whore. I shall show you what a REAL neko is like." He said in a sneer.

Suddenly her yoki was drained and she choked as she felt heavy metal around her wrist. She was in shock and Hiroshi managed to drag her out of the palace grounds. He threw her to the ground and she began shrieking in fury. He ripped the yukata she wore and bared her body.

"Kamis!" he breathed in.

"Do not do this!" she snarled.

"I'll show you what your missing." He said in a maddened tone.

He was deceptively strong and she struggled wildly. He grew furious with her and he ended up choking her. Her vision was swimming and she realized he had planned this out. She could not fight if she was unconscious. She tried to scream with her mind and soul but there was suddenly such intense pain that she could not think and she welcomed the blackness when it came.

He stared down at the bloodied inu and was quite satisfied that he had disgraced the Western whore. She was bleeding and torn up from his claws and his brutal use of her body. In his opinion it was about time someone taught the arrogant canines some manners. He left her outside of the palace and he had made sure his smell was not on her. He would appear just as shocked as the next neko. He sauntered back into the palace and took a long bath in the family hot springs. If he was lucky then she would miscarry the brat in her womb.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She rolled over and she hurt in so many places that she had to quash the pain. She knew she had been used and she felt between her thighs. She pulled back blood and semen and she shook. Asuna managed to stand and she found her yukata. She breathed deeply as her throat ached from the strangling and from tears. She found a tree to gather her bearings and she let loose a sob. She had truly no idea that Hiroshi had hated her so much and it made sense now. Ming Li's coronation made sense and she wanted her home. The blood flow was not stopping and she knew it was not good. Asuna stood up and moved quietly further south and she knew of a nest of kumo. Ishin in this time was not out in the open and she made it there by dawn. She saw a kumo warrior and the onna's eyes widened.

"I need help." Asuna said hoarsely.

"This way." The widow said as she helped her into the nest.

"We have a famed healer." The widow said gently.

"Hai. His name is Nobu. I know him well." Asuna said dully.

"He is in Japan my lady. I will send a runner for him." She stated.

"Thank you." She said as she sank to her backside.

She was afraid and she had a sick feeling that she was miscarrying. Tears fell down her face but she said nothing. She saw linen hakama and she stared up at Nobu. He knelt by her and she knew he knew her. He lifted her chin and searched her face.

"Who did this evil thing?" he asked softly.

"It does not matter. I need help please." She said in a monotone.

"I would know who brutalized you!" he snarled

She met his eyes and she could see his face. He picked her up and produced a shoki cloud. He appeared at the Korean main palace and he laid her upon his private futon. He opened the yukata slowly and he about choked.

"Aya!" he yelled.

"Do not involve anyone healer." She said softly.

"No! NO!" he yelled.

His sister ran in and she saw her. Her mouth dropped open and she saw Nobu's eyes.

"Aya can you assist me?" Nobu said choked up.

"Hai." She whispered.

"Do I look that bad?" Asuna asked.

"It is bad my lady." Nobu said.

She closed her eyes and nodded. She allowed herself to be cleaned and examined. Nobu was shaking badly and Aya was confused at his emotional state. He held her hands and she stared at his kind black eyes.

"You lost his twin." He said choking.

"Kamis." She whispered.

"Aya can you go get Ishin?" Nobu asked.

"Hai." She said jumping up.

Aya ran out and he actually let a tear fall. She reached up and held his cheek and she pulled him down to her chest. He released a sob as he suffered their loss.

"Did I know?" he asked.

"Hai. You knew and we were happy." She said as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Ishin will avenge me." He said hoarsely.

"Nobu. You must listen to me. I will avenge her and not Ishin. This is our loss." She said softly.

"She was my baby!" he said in fury.

"Hai she was." She stated.

Nobu cleaned his face and waited on Ishin. The kumo lord slipped in and gasped at her. Nobu looked up and Ishin could see the pain in his best friend's face.

"She has returned to us. What happened inu?" Ishin said gently as he knelt near her.

"I was raped." She said closing her eyes.

"Who my lady?" Nobu asked.

"It does not matter. I will make him pay." She said in a tired tone.

"Ishin!" Nobu said imploring.

"Nobu what can I do?" Ishin said sadly.

"Nothing Lord Ishin. This is my fight and I will avenge my babe healer. You need not worry." She said as she looked away.

"Ishin!" Nobu cried.

Ishin looked helpless and Nobu pulled away in anguish. Asuna could not afford to change too much and she had to stay and suffer in silence. She cried silently and softly as memories of Sorami ripped through her.

"Lord Ishin?" she whispered.

"Hai inu?" he asked softly.

"You and Nobu must not remember me. You must make Nobu forget and trust me please. I say this because it is too important okay?" she said hoarsely.

"I believe you. Why did this happen inu?" he asked incredibly gently.

"I refused someone and chose their brother." She stated.

"You need to be avenged inu." He said softly.

"And I will avenge myself Lord Ishin." She whispered.

Ishin nodded and he stood. He went to Nobu who was in anguish and they spoke heatedly. Nobu came to her side and lifted her hand.

"I want this addressed in the future okay? Tell me so I can grieve!" he said choking.

She nodded and he allowed himself to be taken away. She pushed herself up and she felt her belly. Her Arrancar pup was strong to survive such trauma. She wanted to go home and feel Grimmjow's arms around her. She had left the amulet at the Yamaneko palace and she made herself port to the south. It was morning and she staggered forward. She masked herself and entered the chambers that had been given to her. She went to her clothes and she heard an angry snort. She turned to see Grimmjow and his face blanched when he saw her.

"Who did it?" he asked snarling.

"I was in a battle." She lied.

"That's not a battle!" he snapped.

She wrapped her hand around the amulet and she was shaking. He came to her and lifted her chin and his eyes were reddened.

"Haru stop please." She said in a wretched tone.

"Were you brutalized?" he demanded.

"It matters not." She said as her voice cracked.

"The kit?" he asked holding her shoulders.

"He is well. My daughter did not make it." She said in a hollow tone.

Grimmjow stepped back and his face twisted in horrendous anger. She heard his knuckles cracking and she sank to her knees.

"Tell me now." He demanded.

"Haru, I cannot speak of what I do not know." She lied.

"What do ya mean?" he asked with widened eyes.

"I was choked until I passed out. I did not see my assailant." She stated in a whisper.

"You couldn't smell him?" he asked.

"Cloaking magics were used." She replied.

His face blanched and he looked away. His gut twisted in hatred and he pretty well knew who would dare hurt her. He stormed away from her and he stalked to his father's chambers. He pounded on the shoji and kept pounding till he father slid open the door. He forced his way in and he saw his mother come to the hallway of the adjoining room.

"Jagaharu?" Itzel asked as her eyes widened.

"Why have you come in here at this time of morning Jagaharu?" Hikaru asked.

"Hiroshi! That fucking bastard did something fucking evil!" Grimmjow hissed.

"What are you rambling about?" his sire stated.

"My lover otousan was brutally raped! She was fucking raped and damn near strangled!" Grimmjow stated prowling the floor.

"That is a rather vicious thing to say about my heir Jagaharu." Hikaru stated.

"Hikaru!" Itzel said in anger.

"Where is the proof?" Hikaru said raising a golden brow.

"Jagaharu, where is your mujer?" Itzel demanded.

"In the rooms next to mine." He stated without looking at his mother.

Hikaru could not believe his eldest son would do something so heinous and he glared at his middle son. His mate slipped into the secret passage and he sighed.

"Where is your proof?" his father asked.

"There's no scent otousan. There is no proof." Grimmjow said with a frightening growl.

"Did your kit survive?" he asked.

"Hai. He survived but his sister didn't." he growled.

"I cannot accuse Hiroshi of such an act without proof Jagaharu." Hikaru stated.

"Otousan don't say that! This one time don't favor him!" Grimmjow implored his sire.

"I am sorry Jagaharu but without something more concrete then I cannot." His father stated in a sigh.

Grimmjow's eyes held incredible malice and hatred. He spit at his sire's feet and smashed through the shoji door. Hikaru was shocked at the display and went to dress in haste.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Itzel slipped into the room and she saw the perro female on the floor crying. She knelt down and lifted her chin.

"Dulce mujer, por favor no llores." Itzel stated softly.

"Quién es usted?" Asuna whispered.

"You speak my native tongue. I am Itzel Grimmjow." She stated gently in Japanese.

"You are his mother." She said looking into brilliant blue eyes.

"Si." She nodded.

"I will be well." Asuna said looking away.

"Jagaharu will loose his head. I am taking you to my homeland and you will get well." She said in a heavy accent.

"Why would you do this?" Asuna whispered.

"Because in your belly is my grand child and my beloved son worships you." She said holding the inu princess.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"I am from an area known as the Yucatan. Hikaru had come there to hunt and my father is a ruler. I did not take kindly to him on my grounds. When he subdued me is when our son was conceived." She said brushing Asuna's hair back.

"I will come with you." Asuna murmured.

"Jagaharu has accused his elder hermano." Itzel stated.

"Hiroshi did this." Asuna admitted.

"Then this kingdom is in trouble. Come hija." She said pulling her up.

Asuna got a good look at the jaguaress and she could see that Grimmjow looked a lot like her. He had her markings around his brilliant blue eyes and her hair was a tawny gold color with very subtle black spots. Her skin was a lustrous brown and her spots extended to her body. Grimmjow stormed in and he saw his mother. He neared the onna and his face was wrathful and Asuna recognized the same look as one Grimmjow the Arrancar wore.

"We are going home Jagaharu." Itzel said.

"Hai." He stated in a growl.

"You accused Hiroshi of this and your papa was none too pleased?" Itzel asked.

"Fucker said there wasn't proof but the lack of proof was proof enough!" Grimmjow said in a tremendous snarl.

"Grimmjow." Asuna said reaching for him.

"I'll fucking kill him and smear his Kamis damn blood on the walls of the fucking place!" he hissed.

"Jagaharu! Your mujer is in need. Calm yourself." She said calmly.

Her lover grabbed her and held her tightly. He looked at his mother with tears pricking his eyes. Itzel was a taiyoukai and she took her son's hand. She created a tunnel and Grimmjow picked up Asuna. They walked through and they walked right into a jungle. Asuna was shocked at her surroundings and it was wild. Itzel led the way and they walked into the wilderness. Grimmjow was releasing a long and continuous growl to keep her calm.

"I did not say Hiroshi did it." She mumbled.

"You didn't have to. Fucker's yoki is like all Yamaneko and it is undetectable." He said with venom in his tone.

"You have to get over this." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"You've got no clue about my beliefs do you?" he asked looking at her.

"You are half Japanese and half panther." She mumbled.

"Honor isn't just a Japanese thing Suna. He hurt you in a way meant to hurt you and me." He said staring straight ahead.

"He was sending you a message." She stated in understanding.

"Why didn't you tell me you had another?" he asked in a harsh voice.

"Because I cannot explain that alright?" she asked with a trembling lip.

"He's gonna die." Grimmjow said suppressing a hate filled voice.

"He hurt me Grimmjow." She said.

"Hurting you hurt me okay?" he snarled in such emotion that she quieted.

Itzel looked back and she decided to get her son drunk this night. Her father would be here and she was grateful.

"Su abuelo está en casa." Itzel stated loudly.

"Me alegra escuchar que la madre." Grimmjow mumbled.

Asuna looked at him and she was becoming more intrigued by him. They entered a massive city with brilliantly colored buildings. She looked around shocked and Grimmjow seemed at home. Itzel walked into a stone palace.

"Father!" she called out in Spanish.

"Itzel! Daughter you are home." Asuna heard a male call.

The male was dark skinned and his hair was streaked mostly black. His eyes were a dark brown and he was barely covered by a loin cloth and his hair was decorated with a headdress that depicted a jaguar. Grimmjow inclined his head and the male jaguar stared at her with interest.

"This is a Japanese noble woman Father. Her papa is a perro lord." Itzel explained.

"So what does that have to do with you my nieto?" the Jaguar asked.

"She is my esposa abuelo." Grimmjow said with a bowed head.

"A perro?" the Jaguar asked.

"Si." He nodded.

Asuna knew Spanish but was respectfully silent. She could see Grimmjow was agitated and she realized he had the same mannerisms as his Arrancar self. Things were beginning to become clear to her and she suddenly struggled in his grasp.

"Please put me down." She said in Japanese.

"Please speak Spanish." Itzel commanded.

"Please put me down." Asuna said in Spanish.

"Mujer? Why has my hija y nieto brought you here?" he asked.

"May I ask your name sir so that I address you with the correct honorific?" Asuna said bowing.

The Jaguar male looked shocked and grinned widely.

"Rey Nicteha." He said smiling.

"I am Lady Asuna Orlovich Rey Nicteha. Your nieto and I are together. He believes that his half brother violated me." Asuna said with another bow.

"Did this bastardo violate you mujer?" Nicteha asked.

"Niguno." She said shaking her head.

Grimmjow snarled in fury and he stormed away. Nicteha watched his pride leave the palace and he roared to Itzel. She nodded and followed her son. The Jaguar ruler circled Asuna and he sat down and indicated for her to do so as well.

"Jagaharu Grimmjow is a passionate man. He feels keenly right now." The mighty foreign neko ruler stated.

"He is an extraordinary man but I am thinking of the stability of the kingdoms in Japan." She said staring straight ahead.

"You are a ruler." He stated non-plussed.

"Si." She said unemotionally.

"For my nieto to fall in love with a perro is saying something mujer." Nicteha stated.

"I love him. Please have no doubts of my devotion to him. I am a warrior Rey Nicteha and I will avenge my murdered pup and my honor." She said biting her lip.

"You are barely able to hold your composure perro. Why not allow your esposa the right to avenge you?" the jaguar asked.

"Because I am the cause of this! My arrogance caused this and I will not allow my mistake to cause an even worse situation! When I am fully healed then I will tell Lord Hikaru that Hiroshi did nothing!" She said growling.

"You take away my nieto's rights mujer." He said.

"I am sorry. I am Japanese royalty sir and I can see that Grimmjow is royalty as well but I must do what is best for my country. Now I need rest." She said standing.

"You are something perro. I will show you some rooms but know that Jagaharu will carry la quema de odio in his heart." The old jaguar stated.

"Rey Nicteha you honor me by allowing me passage and to stay here. I will not overstay my welcome." Asuna said in a formal tone.

The jaguar king shook his head and the perro female followed him. He knew his nieto well and the one known as Hiroshi would be a dead man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raganos could not be happier at the moment. Lei Jing was there telling him of his ventures in Japan. He laughed royally and sat back as Lei presented him a wrist.

"My king there is uproar in the south. The one known as Grimmjow has taken the dog to another land." Lei stated.

"That little chit found the Arrancar alive. Extraordinary that she could do so. I wonder if the Arrancar Grimmjow remembers any of this." Raganos mused when he finished feeding.

"How very odd to find a hollow before he became one." Lei remarked.

"She is in love with him. I wonder what she is trying to avoid by being here." Raganos stated with narrowed eyes.

"Perhaps she is trying to ascertain why he became a hollow in the first place?" Lei offered.

"Well you are more then just a pretty face." Raganos said laughing.

Lei grinned and he had enjoyed using the wild cat's rage and jealousy to brutalize the dog female. He had enjoyed wrapping those hands around her neck and strangling her and he had enjoyed ripping her up and tearing her open. Raganos could see into his mind and he shook his head.

"They call me evil. You my vassal are a devil." The wraith king laughed.

"Pain and pleasure majesty. Perhaps you need a demonstration?" Lei asked hopefully.

"What did you have in mind vassal?" Raganos asked.

"Allow me to show you." Lei grinned.

"That would be a no. Bring me the Western Lady of Japan and I would be more than happy." Raganos said sitting back.

"Too bad." Lei stood up.

"You are serving me quite well Lei. Make sure you do not displease me." Raganos warned.

"I assure you majesty." Lei bowed.

"How would you like to return with me to the future era?" the king asked.

"That would be a pleasure I assure you." Jing said smirking.

"The little chit had many sons and they are quite fetching I hear." Raganos said absently.

"Very good." Lei said bowing.

The Jing Clan leader went in the direction of his room and he grinned the whole way. Revenge was being had on the whore that had killed his best friend. He would enjoy seeing her whole damn family suffer.

A/n:

List of Spanish Words and Phrases

Nieto…grandson

Mujer…woman

Dulce mujer, por favor no llores…sweet woman please do not cry.

Quién es usted…who are you?

Esposa…wife or mate

abuelo…grandfather

Su abuelo está en casa…your grandfather is home.

Hermano…brother

Hija…daughter

la quema de odio…burning hatred

perro…dog

Rey…king

Me alegra escuchar que la madre…glad to hear that Mother.


	37. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Of Yamaneko and Dragons

She pressed her face to the post and looked out into the forest that bore her father's name. Something was coming and she could feel it. She should have been barely a century old but she was older then her parents and had seen much in nearly eight centuries alive. She acted as if she was the young version of herself and not some older youkai. Akemi had nagging feelings and she decided to visit the Southern Kingdom. She looked over at her father and mother who were arguing over something the hanyou had said that was probably crude or ill timed.

"Chichi and haha, I am going to go see my friend okay?" she stated.

"Where and why?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha! She's a grown girl now!" Kagome snapped.

"Keh. Just don't do anything that'll get yourself hurt cause then I'll beat your ass!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Akemi grinned at her father and came over and rubbed his koinu ears. He got angry and stomped off and she giggled. Her father was too easy to rile up and she went to her room. She grabbed the naginata that Ryukotsusei had made for her and she fingered the pole. Pain assaulted her and she pushed it down. The love she felt for the old dragon lord rivaled her parents love story any day. She smiled softly as she strapped the weapon to her back and she grabbed her bow and arrows. She could not tell them that she was already a bitten uppyr and she had gained tremendous powers. She took off on foot and head south. Thoughts of Daichi entered her head and she suppressed her anger at herself for violating the Yamaneko's trust. He had not deserved her betrayal but she said nothing. She still loved him but her feelings for the dragon overshadowed everything in her life. She closed her eyes a moment and was shocked to feel the Yamaneko prince in the forest.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Things are bad at home Akemi. You said you were coming and I could not allow it." Daichi stated as he jumped down from a tree.

"What do you mean?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"There is a lot about my family you do not know and I did not think it would ever be a problem but now it is. Your cousin has been in the South and she carries a kit." Daichi said shoving his hands inside his haori.

"What? Asuna is not even in Asia Daichi." Akemi said totally confused.

"Yeah she was. She was at my family's palace and she has been involved with my half brother." He stated sheepishly.

Akemi's mind was going a mile a minute and something did not add up. She knew for a fact that Asuna was in Europe hunting down Stasio and to find out that Daichi had another brother shocked her.

"Who is your half brother?" she asked.

"Grimmjow Jagaharu." He said blushing.

"Grimmjow is not Japanese." Akemi said surprised.

"No it is not. My father had an affair with a foreign neko and they had him before I was born. My father dishonored my mother but he never officially mated Jagaharu's mother Itzel." Daichi stated.

"Daichi, why did you not tell me?" she asked.

"Ashamed of my sire's actions. He dishonored my mother who is Yamaneko royalty Akemi. She passed away awhile ago but still!" he said biting his lower lip.

"Kamis the Yamaneko are stupid at times Daichi!" she said shaking her head.

"How is it wrong to expect the one you love to be faithful?" he asked.

"Because we are animal youkai! Kamis it is ridiculous to act like ningen." She said rolling her eyes.

"Might I remind you that you are in fact mostly ningen?" he said raising a golden brow.

"Whatever. Come on!" she growled.

"Where are we going?" he asked following her.

"We are going to your home Daichi! Kamis if Asuna is in trouble then I need to try and help her." Akemi stated as she walked.

"I just left my home Akemi! Jagaharu accused Hiroshi of a very foul deed." Daichi said as he walked beside her.

"What was your jackass brother accused of Daichi?" she asked staring at him.

"Jagaharu said that Hiroshi violated the Lady Asuna." He said looking away.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hai. I know it is insane." Daichi stated.

"You support your prick brother?" she asked shocked.

"I do not know what to think Akemi. Hiroshi thinks many things but to violate an onna? He was not raised to be that dishonorable." The young Yamaneko murmured.

"There has to be something else going on Daichi." She exclaimed.

"Akemi this is not the best time to go to the South." He stated.

"There is no better time Daichi! My cousin needs me and you want to sit back and watch?" she asked in anger.

"No but you are not even my mate!" he said hissing.

"Is that what this is about? Fine!" she growled out loudly.

He glared at her and she grabbed him and began kissing him deeply. His raised his hands and then wrapped them around her. They stayed like that a moment and he pulled back.

"I do not want it like this." He whispered.

"Then quit demanding and relish what we have." She snapped.

He growled in fury and stepped back. She left him standing there and began to walking again. Her mind was going fast running over the many scenarios that could be happening. She just did not comprehend what was going on. She wished like hell she could teleport but she continued to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole court was in chaos and Akemi slipped in to find Lord Hikaru. It had taken her several days to reach the Southern Kingdom and she was in a foul mood. She found the Yamaneko lord and he looked stressed. She bowed low before him and he looked intrigued to see his youngest son's intended. She was beautiful as always but she seemed somehow older in a way. He looked at her closely and nodded.

"Where did Asuna go?" she asked.

"A jaguaress named Itzel took her to her homeland." He said sighing.

"With your general named Jagaharu?" she asked.

"Hai. How did you know?" he asked.

"Daichi said something." Akemi said looking around.

"Hiroshi has been banished to our country estate until the truth can be known." He said flatly.

"No offense Lord Hikaru but Hiroshi is a bit of a cad." Akemi stated.

"I know my son Lady Akemi but he would not rape an onna!" he thundered.

"Then I will help figure out this situation." She said gently.

"What can you do Lady Akemi?" Hikaru asked.

"I can help." She said backing away.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a temper.

"To find answers." She stated.

Akemi left the throne room and walked outside. She knew Daichi had followed her but he was keeping his distance. He was hurt and angry at her words and she really got tired of his immature feelings. She lifted her nose and she could scent nothing. Her son could port and she needed to get to Asuna. It would take her half the night to reach her home and she began heading towards dragon lands. She knew how to loose Daichi and she did. When she finally managed to make it to the outskirts of the dragon homeland she began running. She knew these lands better then even Ryu had. She smiled as she saw the castle come into view. She ran up the steps and her son immediately left his study to see her.

"Mother?" Ryuu asked surprised.

"Hello my boy. I need your help." She stated.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to take me to an area called the Yucatan Peninsula. Cousin Asuna is in trouble." She said.

"Do you have a map or something?" he asked.

"Better! I have the memory that I plucked from Lord Hikaru's mind." She said tapping her temple.

"As always my sweet Mother, you are brilliant." Her oldest son said.

She laughed softly and she opened her mind to him. He made a noise and he took her hand. He ported them both and they both looked at the lush jungle. Ryuu was in awe of the amazing array of animals and sounds. He slipped his tongue out to taste the air and he narrowed his eyes.

"She has been here recently. That way." He said pointing north.

"Thank you son. I will see you soon." She said.

Ryuu bowed and looked a little uncomfortable leaving his mother but she was quite powerful in her own right. He ported away and she began pushing through the jungle to find her cousin. She knew she was being followed and she kept her cool. Something jumped down and she pulled her naginata and pointed it at the throat of a monkey type youkai.

"Qué es usted?" he demanded.

"Estoy aquí buscando a mi primo." She replied.

She hoped her Spanish was not too rough but it had been centuries since she had learned it. The male simian looked at and stepped back. He was black haired and his eyes were black as well.

"You speak the language." He said in Spanish.

"I am sorry to bother you. I am looked for a mujer who has the same color hair as I do." Akemi said bowing her head.

"Where are you from?" the male asked.

"I am from the islands of Japan. My cousin is in trouble. I am looking for her and male named Grimmjow." She said watching him.

"Grimmjow? That is the name of the Rey." He said.

"What is your name sir?" she asked him softly.

"I am Mazatl. Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Akemi." She said bowing.

"I will take you to the city of the Jaguar. The family Grimmjow rules." He said starting to walk.

She followed him and felt fortunate. They walked for quite a ways and she stared in awe at the massive stone city. They were large neko youkai all over the place and she was floored.

"There is where you will find the Grimmjow." Mazatl said pointing.

"Thank you." Akemi said.

He stepped back and disappeared into the jungle. Akemi walked forward and the neko were staring at her. A large male came forward and had a grin on his face.

"Can I help you mujer?" he asked.

"Yes maybe. Do you know Grimmjow Jagaharu?" she asked.

"I do. He is a good friend. You are related to his esposa." The jaguar stated.

"I am." She nodded with a small smile.

"Your relation is in the palace." He said taking her hand.

The jaguar looked at the tiny female and he was very entranced. He grinned at her and she cocked her head at him.

"I am Timas Grimmjow." He stated.

"You are related to Jagaharu?" she asked interested.

"I am his cousin." He laughed.

"I am Asuna's cousin as well." She smiled.

"I had not realized that perro mujer were so delectable." Timas stated.

"Well thank you. My cousin is there." She said looking up.

Akemi stared as she saw Asuna come forward. Her cousin's face held disbelief and relief at the same time. The inu princess flew to Akemi and they hugged each other as if they were hanging on for dear life.

"Akemi! Kamis Akemi!" Asuna cried as she crushed her cousin to her.

"You needed me. Now explain why my Asuna is in Europe and you are here?" she whispered.

"You know the answer already." Asuna replied.

"What are you doing here?" she said rapidly in inu.

"Many issues Akemi. It is so good to see you." Asuna said hugging her tightly.

"Explain that statement later. You look like hell." Akemi stated.

"Thank you Akemi." She laughed.

"Come cousin." Asuna said kissing her forehead.

The tiny hanyou female followed her cousin and she was being stared at by many of the males.

-Goodness you would think they had never seen a silver before. - Akemi teased in thought.

-Hai. You are right. - Asuna pathed in return.

Asuna stepped in a lavish room and Akemi saw the one known as Jagaharu. She recognized him a little and she bowed.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Hn." He grunted.

"We are arguing at the moment. He thinks that I should listen to him as he plots his half brother's murder and I am telling him that he is a fool." Asuna said in a cold voice.

"You cannot kill Hiroshi Jagaharu-sama. I think something else is afoot. Hiroshi is an arrogant ass but he is no rapist." Akemi said.

"How'd you fucking know?" Grimmjow snarled.

"Jagaharu-sama, I am not what I appear to be. I have an instinct I trust and this smacks of Jing." Akemi said looking at Asuna.

Asuna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Bai Jing is dead." Asuna stated flatly.

"Hai but whatever she was; she was pretty powerful and she could shape shift." Akemi pointed out.

"She was called a Shouten wraith Akemi. The Jing clan is dangerous but not nearly so much as the tr'Awnhi." Asuna whispered.

"How far back have you come?" Akemi asked shocked.

"I come from your mother's era cousin." Asuna stated.

Akemi looked utterly shocked and she sat down.

"The well does not work unless invoked now!" Akemi cried.

"Akemi…oh cousin so much has happened." She said sitting.

Akemi was getting flashes from Asuna's mind and her eyes widened.

"Shinigami? Arrancar and wraiths? What the hell is going on?" she asked.

Grimmjow watched carefully and he too was curious. He looked at his inu lover and it was obvious that they had begun to path to each other and he lost his temper. He put his fist through a small carving and it shattered. Asuna looked at him and she too lost her temper.

"It did not happen to you!" she sneered.

"Fine bitch! Keep taking that damn position. Don't let me fucking love you!" Grimmjow hissed.

"This is the same as it is in the other era! It is your way or no way! You cannot allow yourself to see another point of view and you rush head long into ridiculous situations! You are a prince and you should act like the royalty you are but you accept whatever is handed to you!" Asuna lamented.

"If it's such a damn problem then kiss my ass inu." He said storming from the rooms.

Asuna's chest was heaving in emotion and she sat down. She lowered her head but did not cry. Akemi came over and lifted her chin.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was coming back from a hunt and Hiroshi put a yoki draining manacle on me. He strangled me into unconsciousness and brutalized me." She stated.

"Think about it Suna. Hiroshi is arrogant but he would want to brag that he took you and made you his so to speak. He would not rape you to get what he wanted." Akemi stated.

"You are quite correct. I injured the leader of the Shouten. He has a thing for my mother and I injured him in a battle. Lei Jing is still alive in this era and he bears me much ill will." She stated sighing.

"I do not know whom you speak of but you can show me." Akemi said softly as she cupped Asuna's cheek.

"I will show you in a little while. I really should return to Japan." The inu princess said sighing.

"You know Ryukotsusei would sit back and watch very carefully and then when one least expected it, he would strike." She said softly.

"You speak as if he stayed in his true form often." Asuna said.

"He did." She smiled.

"Your mate was honorable. I still hate him but I respect his love for you." She said softly.

"Thank you sweet cousin but in this case I think in order to beat these wraiths we must lie in wait and draw them out. We then must strike like the serpent." She stated.

"I like the analogy. I need to show you things now." She sighed.

"Okay." Akemi nodded.

Asuna lifted Akemi's wrist and bit in to create a deeper link. She did not show her too much about her own life but that of the Shouten Wars and the modern era. Asuna felt no fear showing her because her own was from the same time too. Akemi had tears slip down her face as she witnessed a history that had not happened yet. She saw what the shinigami were and what the Arrancar were too. Asuna showed her Grimmjow as she knew him and she gasped. The inu princess sat back and Akemi stared at her.

"You died?" she asked shocked.

"Oh it was only for a century. Kaito ended up banished. I have yet to figure out how to help him but then I am facing the Shouten and the rogue shinigami in Hueco Mundo." She sighed.

"I know the myths but real shinigami?" Akemi said dropping her jaw.

"Akemi there are several different planes of existence. What we think of as the Netherworld is actually a place where souls move to. It is a natural progression or it is supposed to be. The planes were not supposed to cross but that has been obliterated by Aizen. Now shinigami and youkai are mating and it is a mess." Asuna sighed.

"A ningen? Kamis Asuna he is freaking beautiful but he is ningen!" Akemi stated referring to Ichigo.

"He also a shinigami. He is no longer mortal as I mated him. He is ningen but a mate of a full youkai. I have given him Masaki and Hinata." She explained.

"And this Grimmjow is an Arrancar?" she stated softly.

"Hai. He does not remember his life as a youkai much. He is angry and listless as an Arrancar. When a soul becomes a hollow they loose much of their feelings. I believe when they become Arrancar that they gain their sense of identity and their feelings again some. He is wild and beautiful Akemi and he hates very much." She said looking away.

"How many mates do you have?" she asked.

"I have given up the titles of mates per say and I have my companions." Asuna said smirking.

"Kamis you lucky bitch!" Akemi laughed.

"Well you have the epic love for your dragon. You are still not over him. How goes your relationship with Daichi?" she asked.

"It is hard for me to want to be with him when I know he is so young. I feel guilt cousin. He is a good soul." She said looking away.

"I think perhaps that maybe you should not mate him at all." Asuna suggested.

"Future knowledge?" she asked stunned.

"I think I cannot say too much but I think you should evaluate carefully your feelings and what you can live with and not live with." She said gently.

"Can I can with you to your era?" she asked.

"I do not know. I could ask Juria." Asuna considered.

"Juria?" Akemi inquired.

"Oh dear. I forget how far back I am. Hai she is a shinigami Tengu." She stated.

"Oh." She mumbled.

"Come cousin." Asuna stated as she walked to the hallway.

Akemi's mind was reeling and her cousin's words affected her. Her mind kept going back to Ryukotsusei and she pushed down the anguish she felt. She touched her naginata which bore his fang and she felt comfort.

"Maybe we should return to Japan. Come stay in the dragon lands." She said laying her head on Asuna's shoulder.

"I think I would like that. Your oldest son tickles me." Asuna smiled.

"Ryuu is a prankster. He loved his chichi though." Akemi said smiling softly.

"Alright." She nodded.

Akemi watched her cousin drift for a moment and she waited patiently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna walked down a steep flight of steps and she saw Grimmjow. He stared back at her in anger and incredible fury. She came to stand within five feet of him and she bowed.

"I am going back to Japan." She murmured.

"You ain't healed." He growled.

"Your brother did not do this." She said flatly.

"Then who the fuck did? You go around getting the shit beat out of you? You're one of the best warriors I've fought and seen and you allowed yourself to be wronged?" he hissed.

"Since I am so good with a blade and my yoki, do you really think the likes of Hiroshi could best me? You are more powerful then he any day and you have a hell of a time winning against me." She said bluntly.

He stared at her and it dawned on him what she was saying. He moved in front of her and grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Those things you were tracking, what are they?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"They are called Shouten wraiths. They are a type of youkai that exist between the planes and they are powerful." She said flatly.

"Between the planes? You mean their fucking spirit beings?" he asked shocked.

"That is their true form hai." She nodded.

"You're telling me one took control of my brother and raped you?" he said with widened eyes.

"I am saying just that. Hiroshi does not like me but he would not be stupid enough to earn the West's ire." She said sighing.

"I wanna take these fuckers down!" Grimmjow growled.

"No." she said looking away.

"They used my own blood to hurt you! They could've killed my son!" he said with narrowed blue eyes.

"And they have done far worse to me in my past. Now Haru you must trust me." She said calmly.

"Trust you? You won't even fucking trust me!" he said narrowing the distance.

"I have to return to Japan." She stated flatly.

"I don't get you! What do you think you're protecting me from? I'm not a pansy ass!" he snarled.

"No you are not weak but I have to try! I have to try and stop what I know will happen!" she cried.

"Why? What happens?" he said shaking her.

"You! What you become and I can try to figure it out!" she cried.

"What? I'm not fucking good enough for you?" He asked in anger.

"You are more than good enough! Grimmjow!" she said beginning to sob.

"What?" he asked in anger.

"You suffer! I cannot see you suffer." She said burying her nose in his shoulder.

"You ain't making any sense." He growled as he wrapped his arms around her.

Akemi saw the scene from higher up and she was shocked to see the depth of her cousin's feelings for the mixed Yamaneko. Grimmjow looked up at her and she met his blue eyes with her own. Huge things were afoot and she got the oppressing feeling that things were all wrong. Things were not supposed to be like this and she suppressed the shudder. She intended to convince this Juria that she was needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna and Akemi were in the castle of the dragons and Ryuu was pacing back and forth. Juria sat on a cushion and watched the young dragon as he looked pensive.

"You are saying that you wish to go forward?" he asked his mother.

"Hai Ryuu. Your obbasan is from this particular era and I know it through the books she had." Akemi stated.

"What exactly do you hope to find Lady Akemi?" Juria asked.

"Figure out this damn situation! I can help!" she cried.

"Please Juria allow her to come." Asuna murmured.

"I understand my darling. Okay you all there is the portal." Juria commented.

"Yamamoto wants to see you when you return." Juria stated softly.

"What does Teru want?" she asked.

"He is concerned about recent events." Juria stated rolling her eyes.

Asuna growled and she grabbed Akemi and pulled her through the portal. They ended up in the West and the inu princess ported them to her penthouse in Tokyo. Akemi was shocked but kept in her surprise. Asuna moved to the closets and beckoned Akemi forward.

"Cousin this is incredible." She mumbled.

"Hai. I have many pups Akemi. You will shocked." She laughed.

"Amazing." She stated.

Asuna pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a blue kimono styled shirt for Akemi. She proceeded to drop the hanfu she wore and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a dark red button down. Akemi smiled and she did the same. Asuna pulled Akemi's hair down from her formal style and began to run a brush through it.

"It is too long for the modern era. We shall see my stylist but first let us check on Mizuki." Asuna stated.

"Your baby?" she asked.

"No my sweet cousin, Mizuki is one of my oldest pups." Asuna laughed.

Akemi followed Asuna and they walked across the hall. She knocked on the door and Byakuya answered. Asuna nodded and the sixth squad captain did the same.

"Captain Kuchiki, I am glad you retrieved your wife and my daughter but next time I expect my word to be obeyed." Asuna stated softly.

"Too much time had expired." He retorted.

"You are on my turf shinigami and do not forget that." She said and she walked forward.

Mizuki came from her rooms and she saw her mother. Her face fell when she saw Asuna's appearance.

"Mother what happened?" she cried.

"Nothing Mizuki. I am happy you are home. Do you remember Cousin Akemi?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. It has been a long time cousin." Mizuki bowed.

"Hello my dear. Goodness you look like your chichi!" Akemi said smiling.

"You should see Rishou." She laughed.

"Rishou?" Akemi asked.

"Hai. He is one of my younger sons and he looks almost the same as Naraku." Asuna said smiling.

"Well let us see your stylist and I should like to meet my family." She said smirking.

-Haha, where did you find her? I thought the family lost all trace of her and Ryukotsusei! - Mizuki pathed.

-She found me in the past. I will explain later. Please call Nobu for me and tell him to meet me at the hospital. - she pathed.

"Yes mam." Mizuki said bowing.

Asuna nodded and she guided Akemi to the door. They walked out into the hall and they ran into Rishou. He took one look at his mother and his face showed his concern.

"Haha? What the hell happened?" Rishou gasped.

"Son please not right now." She sighed.

"Hai right now! Who did this to you?" he asked raising a black brow.

"I do not want to talk about okay?" she asked softly.

"Haha?" Rishou asked concerned.

"Not right now!" Asuna growled.

Asuna walked away with her cousin in tow. Rishou flipped open his cell phone and called his father.

"Chichi? Hai it is Rish. I just ran in haha and she is torn up bad. Yeah it is pretty bad sir. I know she can handle herself but this is different sir. She is not herself." Rishou stated getting testy.

Naraku was trying to convince him that his mother was fine and he was not convinced. He finally got mad and hung up the phone. He knew who to get a hold of and he ported to Karakura Town. The shinigami would get something stirred up. He was at the high school and he poked his head around.

"My my aren't you just gorgeous!" he heard behind him.

He turned to see the shinigami onna from Soul Society and his eyes almost bugged out. She was wearing a school uniform that barely covered her ample chest.

"Do you know where Kurosaki Ichigo is?" he asked as he licked his dry lips.

"He's over there pretty man. Good to see you again." She laughed as she walked away swaying her hips the whole time.

Rishou shook his head and focused on finding Ichigo. He had a male as a mate but he was still very strongly attracted to onna. Ulquiorra was the only male he had ever found gorgeous and alluring in such a manner and he knew the Arrancar would keep it that way. He also bristled at the jealous nature of the older man but he also hated how often he was gone. He sighed as he found Ichigo lying on a bench with his eyes closed.

"Ichigo." Rishou said in a low voice.

"Hey you! What's up?" Ichigo asked opening his eyes.

"My mother was attacked and she is not listening to her pups. My own father sees no issue but I was hoping that you being one of her mates would find out what is wrong." Rishou stated.

"Hai!" Ichigo said jumping up.

"The wounds are rather brutal and they seem more personal in nature." Rishou explained

"You mind porting me?" Ichigo asked.

"I do not mind. I am angry at my sire but then I stay angry at him." Rishou growled.

Rishou ported them to the general area where the salon was and Ichigo looked around.

"It still shocks the shit outta me how much money your family has." Ichigo muttered.

"Kurosaki Ichigo you are apart of this family now. We are odd and we are what are left over from bygone days but you are an important part of my mother's life." Rishou stated.

"Thanks." Ichigo blushed.

"My mother had her cousin Akemi with her. It is odd because Akemi has been missing since I was a small boy." Rishou explained.

"She was in the past?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Hai. Cousin Akemi is the daughter of my Great Uncle Inuyasha." Rishou said as they walked.

"That is the famed hanyou?" the shinigami asked.

"Hai." Rishou nodded.

"She likes to get her toes painted." Ichigo chuckled.

"Mother is a good soul but she has never been poor." Rishou laughed.

Ichigo bowed and he went into the salon. He saw a drop dead gorgeous onna in a chair getting her hair chopped and he saw Asuna sitting near. She looked rough and she looked up when she felt his aura.

"Rishou?" she asked sighing.

"Hai and now I'm glad he did! What the fuck sensei?" he asked.

"I do not need to explain okay?" she said growling.

"Suna, your son was concerned enough but Kamis damn it! It's bad!" he said sitting by her.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Please allow my cousin some time." Akemi said softly.

"Look Lady Akemi…I'm mated to her okay?" Ichigo said bristling.

"Ichigo not right now!" Asuna hissed.

Asuna stood up and ported away. Ichigo was shocked and Akemi sighed. The young ningen came around to stare Akemi in the face.

"Tell me what the fuck happened to my mate!" he demanded.

"Not here and not in such a public place." Akemi said narrowing her eyes.

"Fine then get your ass outta the chair!" Ichigo snapped.

Akemi looked at the stylist and she proceeded to stand up. She grabbed the shinigami and dragged him out of the salon and into the street.

"She is barely holding it together right now ningen ass! Don't look at me like that little boy." She growled.

"Who the fuck are you to talk? Your part ningen." He snapped.

"Not anymore I am not. I have not been ningen in a long time. Now you listen here and listen really well! She is a wreck and she needs a little time to assimilate okay? She lost a pup in the attack." Akemi snapped in return.

"The Arrancar?" he asked.

"No, I do not think so. She was pregnant with a kumo." She said sighing.

"Oh Kamis poor Nobu." Ichigo said frowning.

"She needs to tell him and she does not know how. Now I need to figure out this era. I need to go the Higurashi Shrine." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh that old place?" he asked.

"Hai idiot that old place." Akemi said rolling her eyes.

He sneered at the hanyou onna and he hailed a taxi. He dragged her in and they sat down.

"I have not seen my parents I take in awhile. I am not stupid and something has happened to me and Asuna is not telling me." Akemi said in a low tone.

"I've ain't got a clue." He murmured.

"You are a shinigami?" she asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

She sat back and she took in the huge city and marveled at how things had changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was sitting on the beach and she watched the water crash on the shore. She closed her eyes and she knew in her heart that a wraith had been the one to hurt her. She hated the Shouten so much but deeply cared for Hanaj. She hated what she was going to have to do but she intended to wipe out most of the tr'Awnhi. She felt a presence and she looked over her shoulder at Yamamoto. She sighed and did not bother to get up.

"I have been told you have been in the past again." He stated.

"Hai." She murmured.

"Care to share." He stated.

"No." she said in a monotone.

"Asuna please." Teru said sitting next to her.

"I am surprised you had enough time to leave Soul Society to come here." She said still staring ahead.

"I asked Juria to ask you to come to me." He said softy.

"I am not of a mind to deal with many people right now Teru." She mumbled.

He touched her shoulder and she grimaced. He looked concerned and he pulled the sleeve up to reveal a hand shaped bruise. He looked at her and she would not look at him.

"What happened?" he asked shocked.

"Leave me alone!" she growled.

He was in shock but he stood up and bowed. He intended to come to the bottom of the matters with the Arrancar and the youkai. He ported back into Soul Society and he was in his old man face. He shook his head and sighed. She was falling further and further away from him and he was going to demand that she tell him what the hell was going on.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He just really wanted to be on his futon asleep but Aizen had ordered him to go into the living world and he looked around the city. He was bored to tears and he saw Ulquiorra hovering in the air nearby.

"You look as bored as I do but then you never looked interested in anything." He commented to the Fourth Espada.

"What is there to be interested in besides the rubbish wandering the ground?" Ulquiorra asked in a cold voice.

"Well true but then there are rumors amongst the Fraccion of you and Grimmjow and the living world." Stark stated.

"What I do is not the Fraccion's business nor is it yours." The other Arrancar stated.

"So you do have a lover." Stark stated smirking.

He looked over and Ulquiorra was suddenly next to him. His face never wavered but he could see in the icy green depths of those soulless eyes and the Fourth Espada actually made him nervous.

"Do not mention it again Number One." Ulquiorra stated flatly.

"You know some day he will catch on what we really are." Stark stated.

"I have no intentions of Aizen-sama knowing anymore about me." The other Arrancar stated.

"Well war is coming." The First Espada stated.

"I know." Ulquiorra stated.

Stark looked down and saw a pretty silver haired being. Ulquiorra stared for a moment and Stark looked at him.

"I was pretty sure I saw some trash that needed taking out over in another part of the city." He said flatly.

"Point taken Number One; perhaps there is hope for you yet." Ulquiorra stated in a flat tone.

He watched the Fourth Espada leave and he decided that he needed to flirt a bit. Lilynette was not around and that made him quite happy. His other half got on his nerves badly but he looked down at the pretty creature and he moved to the ground. There was a long group of steps that led up to an arch and the tiny female seemed preoccupied.

"My my you are all alone?" he asked.

"What is your definition of alone?" she asked turned her head.

She stared at a beautiful man and blinked her blue eyes at his gray ones.

"I do not see anyone with you/" Stark stated with a lazy grin.

"What are you?" she asked surprised.

"What are you?" he asked leaning against a phone poll.

"I am a hanyou. What are you?" she asked.

"I am an Arrancar. I am Stark." He stated smirking.

"I am Higurashi Akemi." She said perusing the pretty man.

"Hmm well you are rather delicious little onna." Stark stated.

"Well you are a pretty boy. So?" Akemi smiled.

"I was bored." He said smiling.

"Well Mister Arrancar dude…I need to visit my family. If I am correct then you are technically an enemy." She said smiling.

"Why would that be?" he asked.

"I am a member of the Western House Arrancar. Lady Asuna is my cousin." She said as she started up the steps.

"Do you fight little onna?" he asked curiously.

"I do. I was taught by the best; my uncle and my mate." She said giggling.

"Your mate?" he asked annoyed.

"Hai but he has passed on now. You may have heard of the great Ryukotsusei." She stated from near the top.

"A dragon lord?" he asked shocked.

"You read myths I see." She laughed.

"Dragon youkai are not myths but they have not been seen in centuries." He replied smoothly.

"What of the Yamaneko?" she demanded.

"I do not know that. I shall seek you out in a fight little onna. Good to meet you." Stark grinned.

He used his sonido and he was gone. She was a little stunned but she finished running up the steps. She could scent out family and she appeared at the shrine she had not seen but only in her mother's memories. She saw a ningen woman who had short brown hair and large brown eyes.

"Konnichiwa!" she called out.

The onna turned and she could see the family resemblance. Akemi walked forward and she stared at the onna she had always imagined.

"Obbasan." She whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stood in the halls of the Western Palace and she could not stop shaking. She had thought she could handle what had happened but the brutality of the attack was affecting her. She went to the arena where she had beheaded her own grandmother. She sat down in the grass and put her head on her knees. She felt Grimmjow and she refused to look up.

"Where the fuck you been?" he demanded.

"Dealing with issues Grimmjow." She said softly.

He leaned down and touched her shoulder and she whined in pain. He looked at her surprised and she turned her head. Her right eye was still black and blue and he could see the strangulation ligatures around her neck. He sat down next to her and stared at the awful bruising.

"What did this?" he asked actually horrified.

"I had a battle." She murmured.

"Those ain't wounds. You got bruises and cuts in weird places." He said gently turning her head.

"Please Grimmjow. I am fine." She said looking past him.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"I was in a past era. The Shouten are making moves there as well as now." She mumbled.

He flexed his hands and he looked beyond incensed. She said nothing and looked away.

"Those fucking soul sucking bastards did this?" he asked.

"Why does it matter? You have wounded me far worse in battle." She sighed.

"Maybe I did but then your mine to fuck up aren't you?" he said snarling.

"No, I am no one's to desecrate and if you think I am then we have no business having a relationship." She said softly.

"It was a bad damn joke okay? Don't you need to see that kumo bastard and have him look at ya?" Grimmjow demanded.

"I do but I cannot face him at the moment. So I sit here and deal with my guilt and self castigation." She muttered.

"What the hell did this to you?" he demanded again.

"I will not say just because you demand it so Grimmjow. Please know that he is alright." She said wiping away a lone tear.

"Go see the damn bug. You look like hell and I can't stand to see you this way." He said in a miffed tone.

"So loving Arrancar." She said standing and porting away.

His mind was reeling and he cracked his knuckles. He intended to fuck up some Shouten for fun and see what he could glean as their blood ran in rivers on the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rishou was in his office and he had already called Nobu. His mother was gonna have a fit but he did not care. He was reading reports from their now sister company across the Pacific when he heard a very light knock on his door.

"Come in." he mumbled.

A moment later he looked up and stared at the gigai of the pretty shinigami onna known as Matsumoto Rangiku. He smiled and bowed his head.

"Can I help you Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Hai actually I was wondering about you." She said bluntly.

"Wondering what?" he asked amused.

"Can we catch a drink at that youkai bar? I am a girl who likes her sake." She said smiling.

"Now is a good time." He said rising.

Rangiku stared at his obviously toned and to die for body underneath his white oxford and khaki dress pants. He looked yummy and she was the kind of onna to go after what she desired. He barely touched her shoulder and he produced a miasma and pulled her in. They appeared inside the Den Aqua Lounge and Rishou looked around. His usual booth to the back was open and he drifted to it and sat down. Rangiku sat across from him and she smirked at him.

"Well well little brother how are you?" Hibari stated as she came up to his table.

"Great big sis!" Rishou said standing and hugging his full blooded sister.

"What can I get for you?" she asked softly.

"You know sake sounds good and do you have the good stuff?" he asked smiling.

"Of course I have the good stuff. You know better then to ask." She said grinning and she walked back to the bar to pour the drinks herself.

Rangiku smiled at the shape shifter male and he sat down.

"What can I do for you Matsumoto-san?" he asked.

"Oh no please call me Rangiku. I was wondering if everything is alright. The boys have been so busy that this girl has been left all to herself." She lamented with a pouty lip.

Hibari came back with a bottle of sake and two small shot glasses. She set the down and kissed her brother's forehead. She bowed and walked away. Rishou frowned a moment but then turned back to the beautiful onna who was sitting across from him.

"So this poor onna has been left all to herself and she has nothing to do?" he asked amused.

"Nope." She laughed.

They joked back and forth and continued to drink liberally. Hibari was watching carefully and she felt Yumichikia slip in from the back door. She went to meet him and he was in shinigami form at the moment. His gorgeous face was set in a soft smile as she approached.

"Hello my beautiful youkai lover." He murmured as he reached up to hold her face.

"Hello Yumichikia. One of your fellow shinigami is in the main bar." She stated as she met his violet colored eyes.

"Well let us have a looksey shall we?" he grinned.

They spied into the main area; Rishou and Rangiku were laughing hard as they drank more sake.

"She will have him nailed by the end of the night." He said laughing merrily.

"He is mated!" she snapped.

"So? Ran can out drink me and that is something. Come for once I do not want to fight." He said as he perused her blouse that hinted at the swell of her breasts.

"You always want to fight." She snapped again.

"Really?" he asked grinning.

He threaded his long elegant fingers through her wavy silver hair and pulled her forward. Their lips met and they began kissing very passionately. He pushed her against a wall and he pressed his body against hers. She knew where they would end up and like every time he showed up, she ended up not caring. They would end up rutting several times until she was so tired and she could not move.

Rishou watched the gorgeous shinigami talk and she had a beauty mark near her lips and he wanted to attack her mouth at the moment. He felt like he should be somewhere but his sake induced haze overcame his good sense. Her beautiful chest was quite on display and he knew he was staring.

"I was wondering Rishou, you keep staring…would you like to talk in private?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Hai." He mumbled.

He stood up and held out his hand and she accepted it. He pulled her up and she whispered in his ear. He walked outside and they went to the alleyway. Rishou suddenly began kissing her deeply and rather wantonly. She was working on unbuttoning his shirt and he began trailing kisses down her throat.

"Kamis this is divine." She mumbled.

Their exchange was becoming more intense and more heated when suddenly Rishou was hauled off of Rangiku by strong, cold hands. He was shoved against another wall and Ulquiorra looked as calm as could be but his eyes told a different story.

"Filthy shinigami whore!" Ulquiorra stated disdainfully.

"Arrancar?" she asked dully.

"How dare you touch what is ours!" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Pardon?" she asked in a voice that sounded cold even by the Arrancar's standards.

"Rishou! You disappoint." Ulquiorra said in disdain.

"Yeah well if you ever actually showed up…" Rishou hissed.

The Fourth Espada turned and pinned his lover to the brick wall and he was furious.

"So you fornicate with this whore, a shinigami whore? How dare you betray Erena and me!" he said in anger.

"Screw you Ulquiorra! I am sick of waiting on you to show up and be a part of my life." Rishou retorted.

"I suggest you leave at this moment trash!" Ulquiorra said in his toneless voice.

Rangiku stared but they were gone suddenly. She was terribly drunk and she had no business fighting such an obviously powerful Arrancar. She straightened her clothes and left the immediate area.

Ulquiorra stared at Rishou in fury and anger as the male shape shifter pulled away from him angrily. He wanted to punish him and he balled up his fist and struck Rishou's jaw. The younger male fell back on his back side and Ulquiorra narrowed his green eyes.

"You jealous prick! You think I would have screwed her?" he asked.

"It looked exactly like that Rishou! You are mine!" he hissed suddenly.

They stared at the other and Ulquiorra grew impatient. He lowered himself and said nothing more. He actually crawled over to Rishou and the other man was glaring at him. Rishou was sick of feeling second class and at the moment he was just plain pissed off at Ulquiorra. He knew this would end up as an intense session and he jerked the Arrancar forward hard.

"You want me to say I am sorry?" he demanded.

"I want you to not entertain others." Ulquiorra stated.

"Make me!" Rishou stated in a low growl.

This was not how he had imagined this going and anger ripped through his gut. He crushed his mouth against Rishou's lips and the younger male moaned. He realized he had wanted this and he softened his approach. Guilt did assault him a little as he realized he had been gone a lot. They were awash in very old and very passionate emotions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow pulled back his hand and it was covered in blood. The Shouten fell to his knees and the Sixth Espada was grinning like the madman he appeared to be. He kneeled next to the wraith and the spirit being looked at him in disdain.

"You tell your ruler that this is a warning. Next time I'm gonna fuck up his pretty face, understand?" he grinned.

"You foul hollow!" the male wraith said gasping.

Grimmjow grabbed his throat and squeezed. He felt things breaking in the neck and he let go. He stared at the black haired prick and laughed again and reared back his leg and foot; he kicked the Shouten with some force and the wraith ended up rolling some distance. He walked at a leisurely pace and blood dripped off of his hand as he walked towards his victim. He viciously kicked the downed wraith several more times and he lifted the bloodied being up.

"You ain't gonna be able to tell your fucking brother shit now!" He laughed manically.

"I am nothing but a younger prince!" the male said gasping.

"So? You're kind fucked up my lover. Now you're gonna be a warning." He said narrowing his eyes.

Grimmjow grasped the wraith's head and released his red cerro and the Shouten fell dead at his feet with half his head blown away. There was so much blood on his hands that the viscous liquid made a squishing sound as he cracked his knuckles. He was close enough to the lavish palace for the others to find his body. He wrote in the sand his name and smiled the whole time. The bastards were gonna pay for hurting the only onna he had ever loved. His memories were still pretty well locked away and he was happier that way but he knew she had found him. He was jealous of himself just a little but shrugged it off. He used his sonido and disappeared. The white sand soaked up the blood of the fallen wraith prince known as Lhaes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nobu held her to his chest and said nothing as she sobbed terribly. He felt horrendous guilt and anger but her explanation made sense. He sighed and gently made her lie on the gurney. He intended to talk to the Grimmjow fellow and get a few things straight. He ended up sedating her by pressing his claw at the base of her skull. She wanted to sleep and he needed to think. He put his ear to her belly and listened to her half Arrancar babe. The tiny male was exuding strength even though he had been bound. Nobu blinked his black eyes and sighed. He kissed her forehead and slipped from the room. He found Grimmjow standing in the hall and his hands were covered in blood. Nobu's eyes widened as he stared at the angry face of the Sixth Espada.

"You tell her I've started avenging her and your brat. You tell her I'll rip the spine of every wraith I come across and crush their skulls with my bare hands." He said sneering.

"What did you do?" Nobu asked in shock.

"Ripped open and made one of the fuckers bleed. I'll find out which one hurt her and I'll gut him real slow like and let you eat him for dinner." He said laughing.

"This one time I would make an exception and I might just have to do that." Nobu said meeting the blue eyes of Grimmjow.

"The rest of them can hate my guts and I really don't give a shit but you suffered. I'll make it right for ya since she's gonna have my son." Grimmjow stated as he turned to leave.

"She said you have a skewed sense of honor. Thank you Arrancar. I will not forget this." Nobu said bowing.

"Just don't let her die on me." He stated and then he was gone.

Nobu looked at the spot that the hollow had been and sat down outside of her room. He could not believe but he found himself respecting the being. He could see how she could be entranced with him and wondered what he had been like as a full youkai. He shook his head and made himself numb to ease his pain. He needed to heal her wounds as they had been brutal and nasty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi had run into both her parents and both of them had fainted away. She was confused and really had no idea what must have happened to her. She was in their house on the grounds of the shrine and she was reading Japanese history. There was no mention of youkai except as myths and legends and she was in total shock. She knew there was youkai running around all over the place but they all looked ningen as far as she could tell. She was in shock as she read about the rebellion her cousin had died in and she was further shocked that Ang Chi had been the Emperor of China during the Qing Dynasty. There was much she did not know and she wanted to know what happened to Ryukotsusei. There was nothing of any of her children and her parents informed her that there had been more pups. She was completely overwhelmed and she felt the need to digest her surroundings. She managed to find her way to the Yamasaki and Matsuda building in downtown Tokyo and she entered. She immediately felt the auras of hundreds of youkai and she was thrown for a loop.

"Miss can I help you?" she heard from a desk.

"Um hai maybe. I am looking for my family members. I am Lady Asuna's cousin." She said blinking at the young inu male.

"Truly? Well it is an honor to meet you. My lord Sesshomaru is lord of all of the united inu now." The young man stated.

"As in ALL inu?" she asked shocked.

"Hai. When the mortals became more numerous then the inu youkai felt that they needed to quit their squabbling and they joined together under his rule. He was by the most powerful and the most respected inu alive." He said rambling.

"Thank you. I need to see Uncle Sesshomaru." She mumbled.

She was led to the elevators and she looked confused. The young male pushed the right floor and he rode up to the top floor with her and then bowed when she stepped out.

"Domo arigatou!" she called to the inu.

"No problem my lady, it has been an honor to help a member of the Western house. My name is Ushio." The chocolate stated.

"Glad to meet you Ushio. I am Akemi." She said softly.

He smiled at her and his warm brown eyes caught her blue ones. He bowed low and he stepped back onto the elevator and the doors closed. She sighed as she turned and saw dark oak colored doors. She went forward and knocked on the door to her right. Karu opened the door and he was staring at Higurashi Akemi whom he had not seen for almost two centuries.

"Lady Akemi?" he asked shocked.

"I am very lost and I have no idea what the hell is going on. You are a kumo?" she asked.

"Hai. I am Karu. Lady Akemi you should know me. I am Mizuki's mate and Lord Ishin's son." He explained.

"Oh goodness well you see I came back with Asuna before any of that happened. So in my era we have not met." She explained.

"What has Asuna been doing?" he demanded.

"Much Karu. May I come in?" she asked.

"Hai." He said stepping away from the door.

She entered and saw a chair across from the desk. He sat at his chair behind the desk and he smiled at her. She felt calmer and she was a beautiful onna and he remembered how kind and sweet she had been. She cocked her head to the side and sighed.

-Thank you for your thoughts. Do you know what happened to me? - she pathed.

He looked up surprised and nodded no. She shook her head and grew despondent.

"So no one knows what happened to my family?" she asked horrified.

"Lady Akemi, Asuna looked and your uncle looked too. There was nothing but the burned out dragon castle and nothing else. The Yamaneko were wiped as well. There was nothing left of both the Southern Kingdom and the Dragon Clan." He said perplexed.

"Thank you for your candidness. I guess I need to find out what the hell is going on as well. I have to find out what happened to Ryukotsusei." She said as a single tear fell down her face.

"I see you found out you went back for him. Yeah that shocked us when you did that. That happened right before I turned fifty. I mated Mizuki while we were both young. She attained adult status earlier then most youkai and I was young." He chuckled.

"Wow. Asuna went through the roof I imagine." She replied.

"Oh hai. I was beat severely by her and my mother. I followed my hormones and my heart. I have never not loved Mizuki." He said softly.

"That is good. Now I have to find my soul mate." She said standing.

"The family will assist you however you need Lady Akemi. I am sure your Uncle Sesshomaru would be happy to see you." He stated.

"Kumo have a type of teleportation do they not?" she asked.

"Hai. Would you like me to take you to the Western Palace?" he inquired.

"Hai I would." She nodded.

He stood and moved around the desk. He held her shoulder and produced his shoki cloud and pulled them in. They stepped out into the halls of the Western Palace and Akemi was relieved to see that this place looked almost the same.

"Milady Akemi?" she heard from the obnoxious kappa.

She turned to see the now ancient Jaken and he looked shocked right out of his ugly little beak. She knelt by him and grabbed him. She hugged him and he squealed like a pig. She released him and he took off screaming "Milord" the whole way. She slowly followed and her regal uncle stepped out of his study. He stared at the tiny onna and he met her blue eyes.

"Uncle Sesshomaru?" she asked breathing roughly.

"Akemi." He said in his rich baritone.

She closed the distance and flung herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and she began crying hard.

"Uncle Sesshomaru! What has happened? What has happened?" she cried harder.

"My girl…what era do you come from? What has happened that has brought you to this Sesshomaru?" he asked as he lifted her chin.

"The era is right after Sheng died. Asuna was attacked Uncle Sesshomaru. She was raped and brutalized horribly. We think it was these beasts they call Shouten." She said wiping her eyes.

She watched as his eyes strained to change. His face was set in icy lines and she looked afraid. He held onto her tightly and she could feel a murderous rage in him.

"You will return to your era when Asuna is well. This Sesshomaru will right my past self a note. You must present this Sesshomaru with it upon your return. Promise me this Akemi." He said in a low growl.

"Of course Uncle Sesshomaru." She said meeting his now red eyes.

"You will stay here for now. Where is Asuna?" he asked.

"She is at Yamasaki Hospital in Tokyo." Akemi answered.

"Hn." He replied.

He released her and he walked away. Jaken came forward and bid her to follow him. She watched as her uncle walked away. She could see the tenseness in his shoulders and she knew these wraiths must be to blame for all manner of calamity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru walked up to Nobu and he looked at the kumo healer with glacial eyes.

"This Sesshomaru will see the Lady Asuna now." He stated in a way that brooked no argument.

"Hai my lord." Nobu said bowing low.

"Hn." He muttered.

Nobu opened Asuna's door and the sight that greeted the Western Lord was one that he wished to never see again. His beloved first born and heir was on the bed and she was pale. She had bruises that were healing over but were still awful shades of blue and green. She had one black eye and she had a purplish ring around her neck where she had been strangled. Both of her shoulders were bare and he could see her arms covered in black and blue hand prints where she had been gripped with tremendous force. He could see her throat was also littered with what appeared to be fang marks and claw wounds. He was growling and snarling he realized and he looked at the kumo.

"She carried my daughter and she lost her in the attack." Nobu said under his breath.

"These beasts will pay." He growled.

"The Arrancar known as Grimmjow has been busy already." Nobu said looking away.

"This is disgusting!" Sesshomaru thundered.

"Hai my lord it is." The healer agreed.

The great inu lord knelt near her bed and took her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles and he could not stop growling. He stood suddenly and he quit the room in a graceful and fluid way. Nobu followed and Sesshomaru was having a difficult time controlling his anger. He looked back at the kumo healer and he walked away. His hair trailed behind him and Nobu had the feeling that there was going to be a huge blood bath. He sighed and wished for once in his life that a species would go extinct.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up and rolled to her side. She pushed herself up and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. She felt a presence and turned to see Hanaj. She felt his pain and anguish as he stood there and she drifted closer.

"What happened?" she asked.

"My baby brother was murdered!" he snarled.

"I am very sorry to hear that." She said looking away.

"Near his body was the name of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He lamented.

"I do not control him Hanaj." She murmured.

"Yet you mate him and you are to bear him a babe. Not all Arrancar can reproduce Asuna. Actually only the most evolved and powerful ones can. How this beast can is a mystery and I frankly will kill him for this!" he said with tears glistening his eyes.

"You will not harm him Hanaj!" she said in a low growl.

"What you would defend that animal?" he asked in horrendous fury.

"Hai I would defend him in a heart beat!" she said clenching her fists.

"You would take what we share and choose him? I do not accept that!" he said nearing her.

"You cannot accept it? Well you will have to!" she hissed.

"I cannot believe you. You would choose that monster over what I offer?" he said in anger.

"I forced this upon you because I knew you could not. I will save you from you Hanaj. I choose the monster as you call him but he has been more than what I have needed at this time! Good day Hanaj!" she said turning away.

He grabbed her arm and she grimaced. He looked at her bare shoulder and turned her slowly. He pulled her high collared shirt away from her neck and noticed the healing ligature marks.

"What did this?" he asked.

"A Shouten." She said in a hoarse tone.

"No!" he growled.

"Hai! You think your people are good and kind? You are a fool! A Shouten did this to me in the past era. I suspect who it may have been because I injured Raganos badly." She said growling.

"Oh my gods!" he said stepping back.

"What? What do you know? You are able to shield from me." Asuna stated in agitation.

"Nothing!" he said backing away.

She watched him disappear and she cried into her sleeve. Her mind was going and she knew he knew many things. She ported herself to her beach house and she collapsed on the bed. She was in no shape to deal with much and she shut out the world for the moment. She laid there and did not move even when she felt a distant aura. She ignored it and tried to will herself to sleep. She woke up and she was pinned to the bed and she struggled violently with the invisible force. Slowly a presence fazed into her vision and she got more violent.

"Did you think I was gone? You arrogant slut!" the presence laughed.

"Apparently you were not finished off!" she snarled.

"No but I am just here to let you know that you still have unfinished business whore. You and I are going to Tango again and soon." The being stated and he leaned down and brutally took her lips.

She snarled and bit into his tongue and he laughed as he licked along her lips. She brought her knee up and actually connected with his groin. He roared as he fell back and she shoved her hand into his gut and let her Dakkasou flow. He shrieked loudly and managed to back off.

"You should really cover yourself better Lei." She growled.

"Well it is such a treat to taste you after all this time. You know you give me hard ons like no female ever could. You are just as strong as any male." He laughed sadistically.

She dove for him and he phased out to quickly. She snarled in fury and knew that it was him that had done the deed. She rose and her body was protesting loudly and she saw that he had injected her with wraith poison. Asuna ported herself to Budapest and to Eyal. She decided it was high time that he participated in the hunt for the Shouten.


	38. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: This is another chapter that delves into relationships and ends with a small battle. I am enjoying hearing your thoughts and several ideas are being worked in and around the story. Please let me know what you think!

Founts of the Eternal

He sat amongst a pile of books and he could not believe what his aijou had forged. She had become more then he could have ever expected and she was more powerful then he could have imagined. His lands that she had inherited upon his death were still prosperous to this modern era and she had made profitable alliances. Her list of lovers and mates was long but she was no different then any male ruler in history. He sighed and wondered where in this life he was supposed to fit. He knew Sheng was still alive and he knew Geming was still around Manchuria. He had seen both of his foster pups and they were quite well. He had not found Chang and that concerned him. He stood and stretched from his reading and went in search of Ang Chi. He found the Manchu Lord amongst his study and he looked tired. His mate Kaya had brought him a glass of wine and he looked grateful.

"How are you my lord?" Kaya asked.

"I am more then fine Kaya. Can you call your father and ask him to meet me here? I want to find Changming." He said sighing.

"Hai my lord. Chi is there anything else you need my love?" she asked.

"No Kaya. Thank you my dear." Ang Chi said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Ang Chi wondered if he should say anything to his jii-chan about his mother and decided not to. She needed some space and she had yet to get completely angry like she normally would. He was worried and he was more nervous now that the Shouten were reinserting themselves into their lives. He still could not forget his encounter with Parrow Besud out of his mind. He felt regret at having betrayed Kaya and she was not the kind of female to forgive infidelity. He felt dirty for it and swore he would never admit to it.

"I am going to hunt jii-chan." He said rising.

"Want some company?" Tekeshi asked.

"Hai my lord. That would be good." Ang Chi nodded.

"You have become everything I had hoped you would be my boy. You look so much like Katashi but you have better morals." Tekeshi stated with a sigh.

"I do not like to speak ill of the dead but he was not my parent. Lady Asuna has always been and always will be my mother. She died saving my life and I can never repay that." Ang Chi said looking away.

"I would have done right by you." Tekeshi stated firmly.

"I know jii-chan but that rat bastard that sired me killed you before you could. I hate him and I will always hate him." Ang Chi stated as he walked towards the exit.

"He was good once Ang Chi." Tekeshi stated.

"Maybe when he was a young pup but never as an adult and he was a bastard in my eyes. He was beloved of my people but it did not extend to his son. I am sorry but I will never respect him but I will always attend his shrine." He murmured bitterly.

"You have been and always will be a good son." His grandsire remarked.

"Thank you sir. Who went after whom that day?" Ang Chi asked.

"He came at me. I would never have chosen to fight him to the death but he swore death to you." Tekeshi said looking down in shame.

"I am sorry I made you choose between me and your birth son." The Manchu lord said in regret.

"It was never your fault Ang Chi my boy. I will say that my aijou did right when she adopted you. She is and always will be a good mother." He said hugging his grandson.

They changed form and they began to hunt in the forests surrounding the Shenyang Forest. Ang Chi was troubled and he really wanted to return to the past to see his birth father with adult eyes. He tore apart a boar and ate with gusto. He was in the midst of his beast and he saw a creature he had not seen in many centuries. He changed form immediately and he saw a male wraith with black hair and black eyes. There was no mistaking Lei Jing as he leaned against a tree with a smirk on his face.

"How dare you show yourself to me you foul beast!" Ang Chi snarled.

"You have her eyes. Well nephew it seems this has been long overdue." Lei said perusing his blood relation.

"You bastard! I am no relation to you." The inu hybrid stated in hatred.

"You are a fool if you believe that Ang Chi. I must say that the Lady Asuna is still fun to plunder after all this time." Lei said trying to anger his nephew.

"You harmed her?" he snarled.

"Yes. It was really a rather grand time. She has some nasty claws but she is a sweet fuck." Lei laughed cruelly.

Ang Chi lost his temper and moved to hit his birth uncle. Lei phased out quickly and appeared on the other side of the clearing.

"Come Ang Chi surely after all this time you can pull on your wraith abilities as well." Lei taunted.

"Like hell I would! Evil, disgusting, immoral being!" he snarled.

"Tsk tsk nephew. You talk like this to all your family?" Lei asked laughing.

Ang Chi forcefully released his yoki in the form of his blue plasma. Lei did not see it quickly enough and it hit him squarely in the chest. He shrieked in the wraith way and he crouched low.

"Well it seems the boy grew up. You will be taught who is you betters boy! The king has promised that you will not die when the rest of those foul dogs do. Hurry up Ang Chi and do not leave Uncle Lei waiting too long. I have to return to the past!" Lei said laughing merrily.

"You're from the past?" Ang Chi asked shocked.

"Oh my you are catching on. Bai was much quicker but then she did make you stay in that disgusting form all the time." Lei said frowning.

"News for you ass clown but I do not have another form but my inu one." Ang Chi snorted.

"What a colorful insult! Ang Chi you really are a delight my boy." Lei said fading away.

Ang Chi growled in anger and back stepped and lifted his nose to scent the air. He caught Tekeshi's scent quickly and he ported in front of the great black inu.

"My lord we have a problem! My uncle was here and he said he was from the past." Ang Chi yelled up.

Tekeshi changed form and came closer.

"Do you mean your Shouten uncle?" he asked surprised.

"Hai and he said he brutalized haha again." He said walking towards the palace.

"What do you mean again?" Tekeshi demanded.

"Jii-chan he raped and damn near killed her before. Something is off and I have no idea what. Haha would go to the wraith expert and that would be the uppyr king." Ang Chi stated.

"Wait a minute! You mean Vlad?" he asked surprised.

"Wraiths jii-chan! The Shouten have plagued the Steppes and this family for centuries! Vlad was possessed by a Shouten but haha calls him Eyal." Ang Chi explained.

"Where is your mother?" Tekeshi demanded.

"Knowing her she would go to Eyal." Ang Chi said.

Ang Chi took his arm and ported them to Romania. They appeared inside a lavish town house and Rina came to meet them.

"Ang Chi! Papa is in a murderous rage! Come brother! Who are you?" she asked Tekeshi.

"Young onna it is rude to speak as such but I am Lord Tekeshi." The black inu said miffed.

"Oh Lord! What did Hikari do?" Rina said walking away.

"Pardon her jii-chan. She is a spoiled princess." Ang Chi mumbled.

"She is her mother's daughter." Tekeshi said.

They followed Rina into the main hall and Tekeshi saw the being that he had thought had harmed his beloved in the past. He watched her come down some stairs and both inu males look horrified. Tekeshi moved forward and stared up at her as she descended the steps.

"Hello Tekeshi." She said bowing her head.

"Aijou?" he asked horrified.

"I am fine." She said lifting her head.

"Asuna!!" Eyal yelled at the top of the stairs.

"I am done listening Eyal. Lord Tekeshi this is Eyal, he is the undisputed leader of all the uppyr in the world. The creature you met in the seventeenth century was Eyal possessed by a Shouten wraith. Now I have business. Ang Chi please accompany me son." Asuna said as she passed by Tekeshi.

"Aijou stop!" he said gently grabbing her elbow.

"Asuna Zoya Yuina Orlovich!" Eyal snapped as she raised her hand and made the talking motion.

"I will return in a few days Eyal to confer with you on a plan. Right now I am needed elsewhere as Lei Jing has appeared to Ang Chi." She said meeting her eldest son's eyes.

"You had better." Eyal snapped and he turned on his heel and left.

Rina sighed and ran after her father and glared at her mother. Asuna walked with Tekeshi and Ang Chi and the twins popped their heads in.

"Mama?" Asher asked.

"Hai?" She asked.

"Will you let us help you? Will you quit trying to be so self reliant?" Judafre finished for Asher.

"Sons I will discuss this when I return." Asuna said lifting her head.

Tekeshi recognized her resolve and she was simmering in anger. She was plotting something big and he approved completely. He could not feel her emotions anymore as she had gained enough yoki to shield from almost anyone or anything. She took their hands and she ported away. Tekeshi watched her closely and she went to her kitchen in her beach house.

"He has some way to come back and forth to this era. That prick will die a horrid death. I know a member of the tr'Awnhi family and I will gather the information from him that I need." She said as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Haha I intend to go back with you." Ang Chi said forcefully.

"That is agreeable son. I warn you that there are things afoot that I will not explain." She stated flatly.

"Asuna you are shutting out those that could help you most." Tekeshi said softly.

She stared at him and she grew angry. Ang Chi recognized the look and he knew there was fixing to be a fight. He bowed quickly and ported out to give them privacy. Tekeshi watched her as she paced back and forth.

"Do not tell me how to handle my own grief or my own anger Tekeshi." She growled.

"You have a tendency to be reckless when you are in a fury!" he snapped.

"How dare you deign to tell me what to do! I am not that simpering century old onna who could not handle her own power! This is me now Tekeshi. I had to endure and build upon what you left me and I think I did rather well!" Asuna growled.

"I am still amazed at what you did with my old lands. You still own huge tracts of land within those borders and I am proud of you. I am sorry that I faced Katashi that day; he came after me in a jealous snit and he wounded me first aijou." He explained.

"Ancient history Tekeshi. I still have not forgiven myself for that day." She sighed.

"It does not take a genius to know you had given into your love and desire for your general Asuna. I was not stupid. I was also not so asinine as to hold you back from who you were. I realized a long time ago about you my dear. You accused me when we first met of not knowing who you were. I knew you were not Sorami but by the Kamis in order to keep you one must release you from any form of normal relationship. You are a female ruler and you break every rule laid down for your gender and I am worldly enough to have known that then. Now of course when that Shezmu fellow showed up; I was jealous but that was only because he looked at you while you were birthing my pup." He explained in a long diatribe.

She met his eyes and she was shocked. All anger and tension left her and she closed the distance between them. She began sobbing unlike she had and he held her as she let loose her anguish. He did nothing but hold her as she allowed herself to be the onna she was. He turned her gently and lifted her chin and kissed her forehead. Asuna met his brilliant green eyes and something ripped through her. She growled loudly and pulled him down to her lips. He was surprised and she swept her tongue into mouth and he groaned. He tried to fight himself and he fought his need to grab her. She ported them to her bedroom and she pressed herself to Tekeshi. He managed to rip his lips from hers and he held her gently.

"I need you at this moment Tekeshi." She mumbled.

"Not like this aijou. Not when you are so hurt." He stated in a hoarse tone.

"Stop being so damn honorable!" she hissed.

"You ask me to stop being who I am aijou." He sighed.

"You died because you were so Kamis damn honorable! Not again Tekeshi and not this time." She said hoarsely.

"I cannot stop being who or what I am anymore then you my aijou. I think sleep is in order." He said firmly.

She growled but she agreed. He helped her lay down and he went to sit in the living room but she grabbed his hand and pulled him next to her. He nodded and fell onto the mattress next to her. He could see her breathing even out and he allowed sleep to take him as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tekeshi was groggy and he felt a pleasurable pressure as he was slowly coming to. He felt jolts of ecstasy and he came fully awake. Asuna was almost lazily licking and nipping along his member and he could not focus beyond the physical at the moment.

"Aijou!" he gasped as she took him into her mouth.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the indescribable consumed him. He remembered she enjoyed doing this to him but the pleasure was more acute and more consuming then the last time. He realized she was releasing her yoki and pulling on his natural and latent abilities. A particularly powerful jolt passed through him and he lifted his head from the pillow.

"Aijou! Please Asuna. I want to be with you." He groaned out.

She was not stopping and in fact she increased her speed and the pressure. His hand came to rest on her head and he heard himself make snarling and growling noises. He shut his eyes and he released a long moan as a powerful climax took him into the throes of paradise. He heard and felt her passionate enjoyment as she took all of him. He could not control his latent purity that coursed through them both and she lifted her head and groaned for him.

"My aijou." He whispered.

She settled in his lap and began to kiss him. His mind was trying to fathom the feelings he was experiencing. She was quite naked and her bruises did not look as bad. Asuna joined them and he fought back all manner of snarls as she moved slowly up and down his shaft. She continued to kiss him rather passionately and he was having a time reigning in his true self. No other onna could get this reaction out of him but she managed to drag it forth effortlessly. He could not catch a break as the pleasure mounted and he was going to shatter into a million pieces. She let his lips go for a moment and her breaths were raspy.

"Tekeshi." She mumbled as she began to grind her hips harder.

"Do not fight it aijou." He managed to say.

She made a beautiful moan as he held her tightly. Her body was slick as they continued to move with almost choreographed movements. Asuna was caught up in him and his purity that made her feel perfect at the same time. She became desperate to bring them to completion and she wrapped her arms around his upper body and chest as she whined. She ended up flooding him with her tremendous yoki and he snarled out as he became overloaded. He had to hold onto her tightly as he again released his purity and seed. She yelled out as she experienced her own massive high. She knew what his amazing yoki could do and she gloried in it. Their breathing was rough as they recovered themselves.

"You are wicked." He managed.

"Hai I am horrid." She sighed happily.

He noticed her skin and it was almost completely healed. He smiled softly and kissed at her lips.

"I want Hana to return to us." She mumbled.

"Aijou please stop. I have accepted her demise but bringing it up hurts." He sighed.

"I spent a century with our baby Tekeshi. She is quiet and sweet but has a will of iron. If she returned to us she would have no memory of Soul Society." She said flatly.

"Stop it! She has passed and there is no Kaito or Hikari to bring about more problems. I do not want to talk about it." He said looking away.

"Do you blame me?" she asked.

"Of course not! Do not ask such ridiculous questions again aijou. I know the story and I know what happened. I know you also avenged her and her soul obviously found peace. I could not want for more than that but it still hurts to speak of okay?" he stated gently.

"Still being honorable. Do you ever get so angry or so incensed that you react? I only ever saw you completely furious with Katashi and that was a stretch." Asuna said getting off of him.

"Because I react in a calmer manner does not mean I do not feel aijou! I have to temper my own emotions because of my empathy. You have no idea what it feels like to have to filter out emotions to identify which ones are yours!" he snapped.

"No I do not. I watched the empathetic yoki destroy a distant relation of yours. She could not stop feeling anything and she took her own life." Asuna said looking out the window.

"So maybe you do understand a little. I loved Hana with my whole being as she was a culmination of our amazing beginning. She was what I shared with you and only with you. She was my selfish inu nature and Kamis I loved that little girl but I also know the gruesome manner in which she died. I cannot think on it." He said sighing.

She felt the guilt wash over her and she nodded. She was more then strong enough to keep her own feelings to herself and he in a way hated that he did not know. He put his hand to her belly and her babe kicked rather hard.

"What is he aijou?" he asked with a gentle tone.

"He is half Arrancar. He is the son of Grimmjow." She said looking away.

"I do not know this being. I should like to know him. I have always liked Naraku and Ishin is rather hilarious. Your kumo mates amuse me endlessly." He said laughing.

"Have you met all my companions as I call them now?" she asked.

"I have met the ningen and he is remarkable. I have met the healer and he is a good soul. I have not met all your pups though. I think I would be honored to meet them." He said holding her.

"I gave up trying to be a good and proper bitch a long time ago." She sighed.

"You are good but definitely not a proper bitch. I always found it incredibly erotic that you could beat me in a spar. I always liked the idea that you would take me as a spoil of battle." He said smirking.

"You are flirting Lord Tekeshi." She laughed.

"Hai. Kamis you horny onna." He laughed as she allowed him to feel her arousal.

"Deal with it my lord." She laughed again.

They ended up not even making it back to the bed and they acted as if very young inu again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was secretly packing away the bottoms known as jeans. She managed to pack away many things that her mother would adore in the past. She had her uncle's letter tucked into her haori. Her face was set in a determined line and she went to stand at the balcony. She looked down and she saw the young chocolate inu she had seen the other day. She watched him and he looked up at her. She slowly made her way to where he was and he bowed low to her.

"Lady Mizuki bid me bring your uncle a letter. It is well known Lord Sesshomaru hates telephones." Ushio stated turning red.

"Why do you blush?" she asked.

"You are very lovely Lady Akemi. Your legend did not do you justice." He said looking down.

"How old are you?" she asked amused.

"I am two hundred two years old." He said meeting her eyes.

"Well Ushio you are quite handsome yourself and I thank you for your compliment." She smiled.

"I should get this to my lord." He said back stepping.

He looked back at her and he watched her closely. She could discern his thoughts of how pretty he thought she was and she actually blushed a little. He delivered his message to Sesshomaru and he came back to where she waited. He bowed low to her and he turned to leave.

"It was so good to meet you Ushio. I hope I have the honor again." She said softly.

"I feel the same Lady Akemi." He said leaving the palace.

She suppressed her natural attractions to the inu and she turned herself to go to her uncle's study. She knocked softly and he called enter. Akemi entered and she pointed to the telephone.

"You do not like these?" she asked amused.

"I prefer face to face communications. Whom do you wish to call?" he asked.

"She wishes to call me but I anticipated where she would be. Hello my lord." Asuna said as she came in.

"Kamis Suna!" Akemi said covering her mouth.

Asuna was completely healed and she had a glow about her at the moment. She bowed to her father and straightened her back. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and she dialed Ang Chi. A few minutes later her eldest son appeared. He was dressed in a navy haori and hakama of old as was Asuna.

"I am well chichi and I will stay well." Asuna said.

Her father nodded and he looked pensive at the moment. She intended to pay Lei back for his little stunts and get Hiroshi out of trouble. She could not stand the Southern heir but she would not see him pay for a crime that he had not committed. She ported her son and cousin to Juria and they went through a portal moments later. They appeared in the forest near the Southern border and Asuna sighed. Ang Chi looked around and stood by his adopted mother.

"What ere exactly is this mother?" he asked.

"You would have been in your very early forties Ang Chi." She remarked.

"I see. Bai Jing was killed the year before and your mate Sheng was killed." He said in understanding.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I understand. Lady Akemi may I port you to your sons for now?" Ang Chi asked.

"Please." She nodded.

"Okay." He said taking her arm and they ported.

Asuna decided to wait for Ang Chi to return and she felt a tremendous hatred in her heart. She wanted to rip out the hearts of both Lei Jing and Raganos tr'Awnhi. She knew he was nearby and she looked for him. She moved with stealth to try and locate him through the overgrowth of trees and shrubs. She looked directly up and she saw his tail moving back and forth with tremendous force.

"Do you intend to stay up there or do you intend to speak with me?" she asked softly.

He roared and she could tell he was still angry. She sighed and looked away for a moment.

"It is obvious you were waiting for me to return. Why do you not come down Grimmjow?" she asked.

The mixed neko jumped down and met her with his intense blue eyes. Her gaze did not waver and he changed form. He looked her over from head to foot and he kept himself back.

"You look well." He growled.

"I am much better thank you." She murmured.

"I'm so pissed off at you I can't see straight." He growled low in his throat.

"I am sorry that you are angry with me." She sighed.

"I said pissed off." He snarled.

"Fine then you are furious." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Why're you fucking protecting him?" he asked in anger.

"Because as much of an ass as Hiroshi is, he is innocent in this manner. There are creatures of such low moral character that it would astonish you. I told you this yet you still believe that he is responsible." She espoused.

"You know what, his whole Kamis damn being allowed him to be controlled! He may've not done it completely but if he hadn't been such an arrogant fuck!" He growled.

"Maybe so but I shall deal with him when he is himself fully not when he is possessed." She snapped at him.

"No you ain't! I'm gonna fucking tear him apart for even touching you. I swear if you interfere then I'm gonna loose it on you too." He said as his eyes strained to change.

"Grimmjow!" she hissed.

"I told you to call me Haru!" he yelled then grabbed her.

He gathered her in his arms and stared down at her. He only stood a few inches taller but the little bit gave him the advantage. Asuna was angry at his male pride but her inner inu was screaming to calm him. She was a fool to deny her own feelings and the strength of her devotion terrified her. She stared at his pink eyes and she pulled him down in a fierce kiss. He growled in surprise and she devoured him completely. He did not even fight it and he reached up to hold her head between his palms as they could not contain their emotions. He ripped his lips from hers and pressed his lips to her ear and breathed heavily.

"I need you." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Hai." She groaned as he nipped at her throat wantonly.

Grimmjow wanted to make love to her slowly and he wanted to lick and nip her skin to see if she was healed. She splayed her hands inside of his haori and their eyes were locked and quite heated.

"Why'd you keep coming back if we're involved there?" he asked.

"Because I am selfish and I wish to partake of you then as now. I have to be here in order to defend my family in the past and I hate to be away from you for too long." She admitted.

"My inu princess." He muttered in her ear.

"Why are you waiting Haru?" she asked in low growl.

"Cause I want you on my futon and silks. I wanna see you whither in intense need and absolute passion, okay?" he said almost harshly.

A shiver went down her spine and she nodded. She dipped into his mind and she saw a small estate in. She was close to feverish to be with him and she ported them both. Her hands went to undress him and he nodded no. She growled in annoyance and she stared at him like a piece of meat for the moment. He pulled her obi off slowly and she snapped her fangs in impatience. He got a small smirk on his gorgeous face and bared her sternum. He lowered his head and ran his tongue along her breast bone lightly and she actually shivered under his touch. He smirked and barely nipped her lips with his.

"I will lay you down and have my way with you!" she growled.

"Nope." He said smiling widely.

"Haru!" she yelled.

She ripped open his haori and he saw her look of pure lust on her features. She tried to push him back onto his futon and he would not budge. She snapped in anger and stepped back. He slowly pulled off his obi and he slipped his haori off. Her eyes began to bleed red as she watched him strip very slowly of his silks. Grimmjow deliberately and with slowness undid his hakama stays.

"Jagaharu!" she snapped.

"You want me?" he asked in a purr.

"Hai!" she snapped.

"What do you want inu? You wanna ride me or do you want me to take you?" he asked nearing her.

"I do not care. I want to feel your skin under my fingers and I want to just feel all of you!" She said honestly.

He smirked almost wildly and she grabbed him. Her hands roamed over his bare chest and he pushed her haori off of her shoulders. She was not wearing a breast binding at all and he smiled. He leaned his head down and took a nipple into his mouth and he groaned against her plush globe. He quit his playing hard to get and sank to his knees. He began feverishly kissing along her belly and her fingers rested in his hair. He could see her skin unmarred as his claws very lightly and gently raked across her flesh. He pressed his cheek to her roundness and he felt his son move. He looked up at her with his eyes simmering with passion as he pressed his lips to her belly.

"You are planning to torture me Haru?" she whimpered.

"You want me now?" he asked with a lust filled voice.

"Hai." She nodded.

He quickly untied her stays and dragged her hakama down and gently spread her lips a little. He softly brushed his knuckles against her nub and she jumped. She closed her eyes as little shocks of pleasure stabbed her and she was desperate. He looked up at her as he kneeled in front of her. He pressed his lips to her sex and she released a long groan as his raspy tongue dragged across her clitoris. Her breath caught as he would lick and softly kiss her between her thighs. Her chest heaved quickly as he kept up the slow licking and gentle nips. He slipped a finger into her tunnel and he began a deep and rhythmic stroking of her most sensitive area within her center. She tried to collapse but he held her up as he continued to lick, kiss, and stroke her.

"Say what you want and need my beautiful bitch." He said in a deep almost roar.

"More pressure." She begged.

"Like this?" he asked raising a brow.

"Oh Kamis hai!" she whispered fiercely.

He took her small bundle of nerves with his teeth and lightly began suckling and applying his tongue. She wanted to melt; she felt on fire and she was needy. He did not let up on his suckling and stroking and her legs felt leaden as she was overcome in rapture. She gasped his name as she was stolen into the blinding white. He held her as she crumpled, her legs were shaking as jolts and tremors shook her. He looked down at her and she realized what he was doing. Grimmjow wanted her to be filled with glorious memories and he was going to give them to her. He picked her up and laid her on his silk blankets of his futon. He leaned over her and lowered his mouth to hers. His kiss was slow and deliberate and she responded with her whole soul. She snarled in passion as he pushed into her. She was gasping as he pulled back slowly and plunged in deeply. Asuna was caught somewhere between her beast and her feminine nature. She arched her body and cried out hard as his fingers rolled one nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Haru, finish me please." She whimpered.

"N-not yet." He said shutting his cerulean eyes for a moment.

Pleasure was mounting deep within them both and this transcended their typical coupling. He could not control his own true nature and hers was slipping into place as well. She was no stranger to oppositions of nature; feline and canine or Arrancar versus youkai but amazing things happened with this being. She threw her head back and whimpered as waves of spasms began to rip through her. Grimmjow was beginning to feel his yoki erupt along his skin and the heat was horrendous between them both. His fangs found her close to her juncture and she whimpered and whined louder.

"Do it! Make it deep and sure." She groaned out.

He could not believe what he was doing but he was binding the tie between them forever. He was making them one in the way of the jaguar and he was doomed he realized.

"Must finish." He growled against her throat.

"Hai." She cried out as she experienced him.

He opened his hand over her belly and he released a guttural groan as he moved a little faster. She lifted her head a little and managed to take the same area into her jaws and bit down with tremendous force. He yelled out in ecstasy and they fell into shared elation and frenzied raptures. He held onto her tightly as he experienced the most intimate moment of his life. Grimmjow softly kissed her lips over and over and she cried out as he slowly pulled back. He lay on his back and pulled her into his arms.

"Jaguar are known as panthers. In the wild they are solitary; we're one of the few youkai in the world that don't act like our counterparts in nature." He stated in a tired voice.

"Do you feel more jaguar or Yamaneko?" she asked.

"Jaguar." He stated roughly.

"What happened between us?" she murmured.

"I love you. I've never told an onna that and I won't again." He stated with closed eyes.

"I love you too." She murmured as she snuggled next to him.

"My madre's people believe deeply in love and honor. My madre loves my chichi fiercely but she loves her cub more." He murmured sleepily.

"What about Hiroshi?" she asked lifting her head.

"What'dya mean?" he demanded.

"I mean you must let me handle him." Asuna stated firmly.

"Don't fucking talk about him after I just made love to you and mated you!" he hissed rolling to his side.

"Is that what this was?" she asked softly.

"What you think I go around scarring all the onna I've bedded? Nope I haven't inu. You're the first and you're the last." He stated in an angry tone.

"Why are you upset?" she asked confused.

"Cause you think you're gonna stop me from avenging my esposa." He hissed.

"That means mate?" she asked as she watched him pace.

"It means more than that. You've got my kit in you and it's my duty and my right to avenge you!" he said forcefully.

"Then avenge me to the right being and do not make it your mission to destroy your family." She said softly.

"I want you to show me exactly what got to you! I wanna see the fucker with my own eyes!" he growled.

"I will do that but I do not want you to face him." She said bracing herself for a fight.

"What? Screw you bitch!" he yelled.

"I am sorry Haru." She said sighing.

"You think you've got to protect me? I don't think so. It don't work that way Asuna." He yelled loudly.

"I have to know Haru! I have to know why…" she said tearing up.

"What? What do have ya have to know? What is it you ain't saying?" he said kneeling in front of her.

"I cannot. I am sorry." She stated throwing herself onto the futon and sobbing.

He watched her fall to pieces and he sighed. He hauled her up to him and held her as she sobbed herself into hiccupping. He held her close and his heart was torn asunder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was in the dragon lands and she went to the shore to watch the water sprites play. Ryukotsusei was very leery of the water youkai but Akemi never feared them. Her long hair blew in the wind and she saw several dragons in their true forms lying on the shore and they were sunning themselves. This life was perfect and this land was her home. She ventured into Edo and even into the West and it was no longer her. She had fallen so deeply in love with her soul mate that she could not imagine feeling that much again. She stood up and went to his shrine and the box that held his remains. She sat on the top and tears fell down her face that she wiped away angrily.

"Well my darling I am here. I come to you often and I can hear your voice in my head. You are telling me to not be so foolish over a dead male. Kamis I wish you would have let me help you." She said in a hoarse tone.

Ang Chi watched from the distance as she talked to the dead dragon. He felt for her and he looked away as he leaned against a palm tree. He had always liked the southern portion of Japan and had often vacationed here as a young man. He looked over at his adopted mother's cousin and admitted to himself what a vision she was. He could only imagine what the dragon had thought when he had encountered such beauty. He moved over to her and she looked up as tears streamed down her face.

"You know I am mixed heritage myself. I understand the desire and want to feel accepted. I can imagine how loved and wonderful he was to you." He said gently.

"You should not speak so Lord Ang Chi. You are stunning and I am sure you had your pick of bitches when you came of age." She said wiping tears away from her cheeks.

He stepped up and pressed his lips to her palms and then stepped back and bowed.

"I hope we find answers my lady. I am sorry that you grieve." He said smiling.

Akemi was caught off guard by his smile and she stared at him. He was such a beautiful man that she had a hard time looking him in his black eyes. Most of the males in her family be they adopted or not were stunning and Ang Chi was no exception. She bowed her head and placed a kiss upon his palm and he hissed softly as her warm lips touched his skin.

"I am sorry my lady. I should not have interrupted your time." He said backing up.

"You tell me that you are half of what it is that Asuna is fighting. Asuna also said that uppyr and Shouten were similar beings." She stated gently.

"Hai. I purposely suppress my Shouten abilities." He said looking down.

"Why my lord?" she asked slipping from the stone box.

"I hated her. I hated my birth mother even when she fought Lady Asuna." He murmured.

"That was Bai Jing. You should not hate yourself." She stated very softly.

"Nothing good can come from the Shouten wraiths my lady. They are a very different lot and I am inu." He stated trying to not meet her eyes.

"You have his markings. I bet you are a beautiful inu too." She smiled gently.

"I have no idea." He said embarrassed.

"Why can you not accept a compliment?" she asked.

"I do not know. Perhaps I should return to my mother now." He said suddenly uncomfortable.

"Ang Chi why do I make you nervous?" she asked looking up at him.

"I do not know." He said stepping back.

"She needs time alone with Jagaharu at the moment. Please come with me to the castle and I will see to it you have a good meal." She murmured.

She took his larger hands with her slender and smaller ones and squeezed his fingers. Ang Chi was quite confused and he felt her lips brush across his right hand again. She looked up and he saw her sapphire colored eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek and a shudder went down his spine. His lips touched her cheek and she closed her beautiful eyes and reveled in the feel of his scorching skin touching hers. She slowly turned her head and she breathed very evenly and very slowly against his mouth and he did not move an inch.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

"What have you done my lord?" she asked.

"I am not a young pup." He mumbled and could not tear his eyes away.

"No you are not. You are a beautiful male with such gorgeous color. Where do all your marks go?" she asked lightly.

"They are on wrists and my thighs." He stated staring straight ahead.

"You will not look at me Ang Chi?" she asked in a gentle way.

"Lady Akemi, I am sorry that you grieve. I shall take you up on your offer of food." He said stepping back.

She was as curious as hell what the hell was happening and she walked very slowly after him. Ang Chi had been brought up well. He had tremendous honor and he was such a serious minded young man. He waited for her at the entrance of the castle and she led the way. They ended up dining on sea urchin and a scallop for their main course and Akemi was quite freely drinking white wine. Ang Chi sipped his at a much slower pace as alcohol easily got to him. He watched her discreetly leave the dining hall and Lord Ryuu watched his mother.

"She is still badly affected by his death. They were madly in love." The young dragon stated.

"I have heard the stories within the family." Ang Chi stated with a bowed head.

"She likes you though." Ryuu laughed.

"Why do you say this cousin?" Ang Chi asked surprised.

"She watched you like a hawk. Mother has a new cause I think. She fills her days with helping those in need as she says. She must see that you have a need." He laughed as he bowed.

"I think you are mistaken." Ang Chi murmured.

"Right. I am my mother's son." He laughed.

He was shown some spare chambers and he settled in. The dragon castle was ornate and simple at the same time. He went to the balcony and leaned over the railing. He looked down and he saw Lady Akemi emerging from the palm tree jungle. She looked up and her blue eyes caught his. The moon light silhouetted her form. He could see curves that made him blush. Her lips were full and he could swear he saw them reddened. She lifted her fingers to acknowledge him and he could not stop staring. He stepped back and he ported to her side. Her long silver was down for once and it fell down her back to past her backside.

"Lady Akemi, I know you are uppyr but you can see much in the moonlight." He said in a breathy tone.

"Why are you looking then?" she asked amused.

"I just happened to see you. I am sorry I was impertinent." He said blushing quite hotly.

"Stop apologizing Ang Chi." She said brushing away his black hair from his face.

"Please do not touch me." He said grabbing her fingers.

"Why? You are half inu…inu need to be touched and stroked." She said smiling.

"I am not a domestic inu Akemi." He said almost choking.

"Hai but you have needs the same as a domestic inu. Are your paws webbed in your natural form?" she asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Incredible hunters black inu are." She said looking up at him.

"You were hunting. You only drank wine and no food." He said suddenly.

"I cannot eat normal food anymore. Actually I have not for centuries ever since the attack." She said staring into the dark.

"Good evening my lady." He said as he went to bow.

"What are you feeling?" she asked him suddenly.

"You are not prying?" he asked astonished.

"No. You have a right to your own mind. Asuna is a much more powerful telepath anyway. I hear the sex with a telepathic species is unreal." She laughed.

"It can be." He said softly.

"You are telepathic?" she asked surprised.

"Hai. Shouten are telepathic beings and Tekeshi is an empath. Haha had to teach me major shielding." He stated.

"What is going on Ang Chi?" she asked.

"Nothing. I am mated to Kaya and I have a pup named Keiko." He said almost trembling.

"I did not ask you who you were mated to Ang Chi. I asked what was happening." She said raising a silver brow.

"Nothing is happening." He stated flatly.

"Really?" she asked in an unsure tone.

"Oyasumi Akemi." He said as he stepped back.

She watched him port away and she was feeling a pull. She could not believe it but she paced her chambers and waited for him to sleep. She slipped into his rooms and she saw him asleep on the futon. He wore nothing but the covers and his thigh was exposed. She made no sound and she lay next to him. She bent over him and his nose twitched as he caught her scent. His black eyes opened and he stared up at Higurashi Akemi and she wore the nearly see through silk of earlier. She was so tiny and so incredibly erotic at the moment.

"You cannot run away at the moment." She said staring at him frankly.

"I was not running." He said in a miffed tone.

"Do you always sleep with nothing on." She asked.

"Hai." He said as their eyes watched the other.

Akemi was curious and she lowered her lips so that they hovered over his. He did not move an inch and she wondered how long she could stay still.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

"I am a curious creature." She said softly.

"I am your cousin!" he snapped.

"Not by birth. We are no relation through blood." She said as her lips trembled.

"You are still my cousin." He said flatly.

"Not really but I will concede by Western Law that you are." She stated with a slowly emerging smile.

Ang Chi wanted to take her lips; he wanted to see what it felt like to touch her in all manner of wild and erotic poses. This was insanity as he reached up to touch her silver hair. He hissed and it was exactly like silk.

"I am honorable!" he said fighting himself.

"Hai. You are a good son." She whispered.

"Why are you allowing yourself to set us up?" he asked closing his eyes.

"Set us up for what Ang Chi? What have I done? You are doing nothing." She said observing him.

"Kamis you are tiny." He murmured as he looked at her fully.

"I am not tall no. Uncle Sesshomaru has that corner and my chichi is average height. My haha is shorter then me." She laughed.

Her laughter affected him and he was entranced again. She turned her blue eyes to him and he growled in anger at himself.

"Shall I even the playing field so to speak?" she asked.

"How?" he asked almost eagerly.

She unlaced her rather modern looking pajamas and slipped them from her body. Ang Chi could not think at all. He could see perfect skin and beautiful dips and curves. He clenched his trembling hands and he did not want to care. He sat up and pushed her back suddenly and he was doing nothing but scenting her. His blankets barely covered his own nakedness as he leaned over her. He continued to scent her and his beast was snarling in his mind. He fought his own instincts and did nothing. Akemi was breathing hard as he took in her natural odors and she could not remember a more erotic moment.

"Kamis you are beautiful." He said in a gravelly tone.

"So are you." She whispered back.

"Will you stay here? I swear I will not touch you." He said closing his eyes.

"Hai." She whispered again.

He nodded and he lay down. He rolled to his side and stared at the wall. He could feel her body heat and it was driving him beyond madness. He knew he would not sleep but he hoped if he could just scent her then he could calm himself. He always managed to keep his inner inu under control and he had never lost control of it. He had been told he was the total opposite of his birth father but he really did not care. He finally did manage to fall into a light slumber and Akemi just laid there and did not move. Never in her life had she done anything like this. She listened to him rest and she was shocked at her own boldness. She continued to not move and waited for morning to appear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ang Chi rolled to his back and he turned his head to see Akemi next to him. Her eyes were closed and pink stained her cheeks as she rested. He managed to scramble up and stare down at her. She opened her eyes slowly and he was met with the most beautiful sight he had beheld; only the birth of his daughter could up this moment in his mind. She turned her head slightly to watch him as he did her.

"Ang Chi." She said in a near whisper.

"Hai." He stated softly.

"I want you." She stated bluntly.

"This is wrong!" he said looking away.

"Why is it wrong?" she asked.

"You are my mother's cousin! I would never touch my mother in such a manner! How could I contemplate touching her first cousin in such a way?" he asked.

"Because I am not your blood." She said sitting up.

"Akemi, I want you too but I cannot." He said scrambling up and away.

She blinked and she was shocked. Most males would not even dream of turning down an onna let alone a naked one. She stood up and moved to him as he stared at the ocean from his window. Her lips found his bare shoulder and he closed his eyes as he felt the tender flesh of her mouth against his skin.

"I do not know how I would react to you if I made love to you." He said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have never felt this." He said trying to calm himself.

"Then why do you fight it?" she asked in annoyance.

"Because to follow a whim and not look at a situation objectively is incorrect." He said refusing to look at her.

"You were taught your lordly duties well." She said in sarcasm.

He grabbed her up and settled her on a side board. He stared at her hard and she was trying to contain her arousal. It hit him and he shut his eyes as he calmed himself.

"This is not what you need or want Lady Akemi. You are a beautiful onna but I saw you mourn for your revered mate only last evening. My own mate loves me and has given me a beautiful little girl." He said trying to quash the mounting something.

"Who has been dead a long while. He would not wish for me to be mourning him and he too was forbidden." She said hoarsely.

He turned his head and stared at her and her words. He actually trembled a little as he neared her lips with his own. Akemi captured his and they both became lost. She had no idea but the unbidden passion rivaled her own she had shared with Ryukotsusei. Ang Chi tasted her mouth and began kissing her cheeks and her eyes as he lost control of himself. He heard her soulful groans and sighs as his lips scorched her skin. He was in disbelief of himself as his fingers touched perfect skin and he clutched at her. He grabbed her to him and he totally lost himself in her. They began clutching at the other as they ravaged each other's mouths and he nipped and tasted her neck as he could not get enough. He tasted one bit of flesh and he needed more. His hand palmed her cheek and he slipped his fingers into the silk of her hair. They stared at the other for only a moment and they began nipping at the other again. His other hand drifted down to her bottom and he suddenly lifted her leg a little. Akemi released a long groan as he filled her. He moved urgently to try and still the ungodly ache that had been borne from this. She was releasing growls and he was rasping. She shoved him out of her and she slipped down from the sideboard. She walked the short distance to the futon and they were kissing the whole way. Ang Chi fell to his back and she slid down on his member. She rolled her hips and pressed her hands to his chest for a moment. His mouth was open and he released short gasps and moans with each movement brought more profound pleasure. He watched her lean back and arch her body as she continued to roll her hips. Ang Chi sat up and gathered her in his arms and they growled and kissed at the other for a moment. He pressed his forehead to hers and grunted loudly as something was blossoming as they moved. He discerned her leaning back and she cried out as he lifted his head a moment to cry out too. He reached up and flipped her under him without loosing connection. Akemi's legs were drawn up and he began thrusting hard. He leaned his head down and licked at her throat and palmed her breast as he managed to nip and suck her tit for a second. She arched her neck and cried out harder with each thrust. She felt him everywhere and she felt her body beginning to release and Ang Chi actually let out a strangled yelp as not only her purity raced along their electrified bodies but also his. Akemi had never experienced what she had done to others and she screamed as she suddenly blacked out. Ang Chi fell against her sweat soaked body and could not stay awake either. He woke up a short time later and she was staring at him with reddened eyes.

"You are hungry." He said softly.

"Kamis hai." She nodded.

He turned his head and she leaned over him. She sank her sharp fangs into his jugular and tremors stole him as she took her sustenance. He shut his eyes and soft moans passed his lips as she continued to feed. He could feel the familiar building of pleasure as his physical body geared up for a stupendous ending. He almost wished in that moment that she would drain him and he also had no idea how he could face his own mother. She snarled at his throat and he looked at her blue eyes.

"You fool." She snapped.

"Pardon?" he asked surprised.

"I am not Asuna. You need to stop thinking that this is dirty! Kamis Ang Chi you are nothing like Katashi at all! I am surprised you are indeed not a monk but I can introduce you to one. My younger son is training to become a houshi." She snarled suddenly.

"I am sorry Lady Akemi. I am not used to following my hormones. I am a normal male inu and I can appreciate beauty. My mother is stunning but she is my mother regardless of my birth or not. You are in fact my mother's cousin!" he said trying to stay calm.

"Say it again Ang Chi and you may regret being male!" she threatened.

"You think to purify me? My jii-chan is Tekeshi and he has miko blood. You really think you could hurt me?" he asked almost amused.

"Shall we find out?" she asked in contempt.

"I am sorry I was not better able to control myself. You are in fact the most beautiful onna in my eyes but I owe you my humblest apologies. I shall also beg forgiveness in front of your mate's shrine." He said ashamed of himself.

Her mouth dropped open as he got up and dressed hastily. He was just like Tekeshi and she could strangle the Northern inu at the moment. He bowed and slipped from the chambers. She was furious beyond anything she had felt in a long while and she dressed in her own clothing. She stormed into her rooms and threw a figurine of Buddha. Ryunosuke would have had a fit but she did not care. Ang Chi and she had some sort of connection and she had no intentions of allowing the fool to walk away from it. She sighed as she sat on her butt and she waited on her cousin to make an appearance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ang Chi was kneeling before Ryukotsusei's shrine and he felt horrid. He felt horrid for what he had done but in all honesty he had never before felt such an incredible feeling. It was not rutting for that term dirtied what had occurred in his mind. Not only had he made love; he had felt what it was like to be joined in love. He hated himself and felt like Katashi warmed over. He hated his father so much that it ate at him constantly. He tried to do everything in opposite of the cur in his mind. He felt his mother and he turned. He stood and he bowed low to her.

She could feel his mind in turmoil and she scowled. He met her eyes and he took her hands. He gave her a hug and she felt tenseness in him.

"What is bothering you Ang Chi?" she asked.

"Being here. I feel like that I will run into him. I hate him so Haha." He stated softly.

"You need only see him if you wish. Manchuria does not become an issue until later in this era. You are and always will be twice the man he was my son. You have done nothing but prove yourself over and over. Why do you think Lei wants you? You are powerful and honorable and that is exactly everything that the Jing clan is not." She said.

"Thank you Haha. You honor as always. Even when I was an adolescent you treated me far better then I deserved. You treated me like you had born me." He sighed.

"I did in my way. You are my son and you were never hers. The same thing for Katsu. He may have been born of that whore but he is my son." She said almost coldly.

"I know. None of us older ones have ever spoken a word. Katsu will never know." Ang Chi shrugged.

She nodded and looked away. She had lied to her full kumo son. He never understood why he did not even have a little inu yoki and had always lamented of the fact. All of his other kumo siblings had something of their mother and he did not. He had sat crying when he was younger and wanted to know why he was different from his siblings and she had sat with him and explained her past life as Ayana the Great as she had come to be called. She had explained that he must have inherited her kumo yoki that she still had in this life. He had finally accepted it and had never said another word. Ishin had looked at her with love and admiration when she had settled their son's mind. Ishin had never forgiven himself of his actions with Teiran Huber and she had admonished him for centuries that it was long over. He still had nightmares of seeing a dead Ayana and knowing it was because the foreign kumo had wanted him that her babes had died. Asuna looked away and a few tears fell. The funny thing in all of it was that all of her pups had been restored except for Hana and she intended to change that aspect once and for all. Ang Chi took her hand and squeezed it as she looked back at him. She had no idea how long she would be pregnant but this babe was active.

"Are you alright?" Ang Chi asked.

"Hai. I am better since I take in Grimmjow's blood at times. I also feel better when they bound him but he is growing astoundingly fast now." She said sighing.

"You love him." He stated.

"I do and I know I should not because I know something horrid happens to him as Jagaharu. I have no idea what and I cannot unlock those memories in him. He does not want to know them anyway." She said clenching her free hand into a fist.

"Are we being followed?" he asked under his breath.

"What do you sense?" she asked.

"I do not know but I feel like we are being watched." He said as they walked back towards the castle.

"Pay close attention as will I." she shrugged.

Ang Chi nodded and he led his mother into the castle. Grimmjow was in a tall palm tree and he breathed slowly. He had no idea why his half brother's intended was here in Dragon Lands and he had heard what she had said. He had no clue as to what it was he became but it obviously was upsetting to her. He sat back on his haunches and all manner of thoughts flitted through his brain. He wondered how long this family had been traversing the eras and he figured they must have done it a long while. He intended to keep an eye on Lady Akemi because she would end up hurting his baby brother and he intended to face down Hiroshi regardless of his stubborn inu esposa. He had shocked himself that he had bound them on such a primitive level but then he was not exactly a product of convention either. He felt surges of yoki from his kit and pride settled in him. He was proud that his son would be strong and he looked forward to knowing him. Recent memories of their last encounter shook him and he carefully changed back into his humanoid form. His onna held information and he intended to get it. She was really used to ruling everything and everyone but he had a surprise for her, Grimmjow Jagaharu rolled over for no one not even his sire. He watched and he waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna watched her son eat and she could tell he was in turmoil yet again. Akemi was hunting and Ryuu talked non-stop. She adored her second cousin as he managed to keep up the conversation well. Akemi came in and Asuna looked up to see her in a light blue and silver hanfu.

"You look cousin." Asuna stated.

"Thank you Suna. Do not hog all the wine Ryuu." Akemi teased her eldest.

"Of course not Mother!" Ryuu said smirking.

She poured herself a liberal amount and slowly drained one glass and then poured more. Asuna watched her and knew that something was bothering her fair cousin as well.

"Lady Akemi perhaps you should slow down your libations." Ang Chi said softly.

"I am not a lightweight Lord Ang Chi and I just fed so have no fear." She said in a neutral tone.

"I do not allow my court to become inebriated." Ang Chi said leveling her a stare.

"I am not at your court now am I? I am at my own court where I am still the Lady Dowager. Now if I had chosen then I could have ruled these clans but considering my son is a dragon that made more sense." She said snapping.

"Mother is everything alright?" Ryunosuke asked gently.

"Hai everything is fine. Lord Ang Chi does not say it but he thinks I am too liberal and much to free with myself! Is that not correct _cousin_?" She demanded of the Manchu lord.

"What in the Kamis name is going on?" Asuna demanded.

"Not a fucking thing. I am going to bed now Suna. Please have a massage; dragons are awesome at them. Something about double joints in their fingers. Anyhow good night all." Akemi stated as she grabbed the decanter of wine on her way out.

Asuna was dumbfounded and Ang Chi looked upset too. She stared at him and he was not sharing. Somehow her very upstanding and moral son had managed to piss off one of the most jovial beings that Asuna knew.

"Care to share?" Asuna muttered in inu.

"I do not approve some of her ways. She is family so I felt free to share my opinion. I will apologize later." Ang Chi said softly.

"Please do so. Akemi is a strong fighter and has connections in this part of the islands. She is also intended to Daichi." Asuna stated.

Ryuu watched with amused eyes and he had heard his mother scream earlier. The yoki in the Manchu Lord's rooms had been horrendous. Ryuu knew his mother and she had set her eyes on the black inu. He did not care and only wished for her happiness. He finished eating and decided to go to bed himself. Asuna watched closely but gave it up for her own futon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ang Chi walked towards her chambers with measured and even steps. He sighed as he lightly knocked on her door. Akemi yanked it open and stared at him furiously. He waited for her to say something and she stood aside for him to enter.

"Perhaps coming in is not a good idea." He stated softly.

"No that would mean that you felt something correct?" she asked.

"You are drunk and I will not converse with a drunken sod!" Ang Chi said lifting his chin.

"You self righteous arrogant fuck!" Akemi snarled.

He sighed and he stepped back. He bowed to her and he went to leave as she neared him. He saw in her eyes that she was not inebriated at all.

"I refuse to act or feel dirty for what occurred this morning. You can self castigate as much as you want. Something occurred and I am not a fool to ignore it!" she said in anger.

"It was not right. I am so very sorry for my weakness." He stated softly.

She reached up and held his face between her hands and she kissed him. He groaned immediately and it became suddenly passionate as he shoved her against the wall outside of her room. His lips found her throat as he kissed her wantonly. Akemi was in shock and she closed her eyes as he consumed her being. He felt horrid but he wanted her.

"Not here." He suddenly mumbled.

"Hai." She managed to say as he began attacking her lips again.

Ang Chi got enough wits about him to port them to the beach. He prayed that no dragons were around but it was night. He began ripping open her hanfu and she was ripping open his haori. They fell upon the sand and Akemi was on him. He was groaning and growling immediately as she began roving her hands over his body. He flipped them and he ran his hand lightly down her sternum to her belly. Akemi could not think and she was on fire at the moment. This man; this inu held in most of his passion and it was being unleashed in this moment. He touched her and kissed her all over as he slowly entered her. She jerked her head to the side as she rasped out loudly. She was crying out almost like she was in pain but the pleasure was too great to contain.

"Akemi." He rasped loudly.

"Hai." She cried out.

He could not speak more and he knew his eyes were red. His true nature was stirred and in control. He pulled out of her and he flipped her again. He was not hurting her but he was in control at the moment. Akemi tried to scream but he offered his wrist. She bit in and he grunted as he pushed back into her. He moved urgently and Akemi could not remember being taken like this. She cried out louder and they were again flooded in their energies. Ang Chi was straining and he was fighting himself from marking her. He yelled out as his body erupted in glorious spasms. He managed to pull himself away from her and his chest was heaving. Akemi was in the throes of her own aftermath and she raked her claws lightly down her chest and stomach. Ang Chi lowered his head and actually had to let loose his inu self. He changed form and he ended up howling loudly. Akemi watched him with hooded eyes and he was a sight.

"Go. Suppress it with the hunt." She stated hoarsely.

He continued to stare at her and he suddenly ran off. Her hanfu was ruined and she rolled to her stomach. He did not want to fight himself she had sensed. His powerful shields were useless when they both climaxed. He did not fight their connection. He wanted to do right by his mate but Akemi knew he could. He could love this Kaya but something deep was happening. She believed deeply in fate and in instinct and this smacked of both. She knew Asuna would have sensed the change and she managed to gather up their clothes and she slipped into a back way of the castle. Akemi sank into the marble tub of in her room and the hot water soothed away the pulled muscles. She would have to face the Manchu lord soon. She would go along with pretenses for now and they would deal later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ang Chi was amongst the jungle and he was panting. He had torn up a wild pig and now he was trying to calm his beating heart. He could not believe that he had just taken her the way he had. He slowly changed back to his humanoid form and he was still clad in his hakama. He pressed his forehead against a palm tree and sighed in weariness. He stiffened when he felt Lei Jing and he turned his head to stare at his birth uncle. Lei's eyes were wide as he stared at him.

"Gods you are gorgeous." He said almost in awe.

"Please do not tell me that the Shouten molest their own relations as well." Ang Chi sneered.

"Not by principle but I can admire what my sister gave the world." He laughed.

"Your sister was a terrible mother and a whore to boot! How dare you espouse the virtue of that bitch!" Ang Chi snarled.

"She was obsessed with that bastard that fathered you." Lei said in contempt.

"You think I hold him in any esteem?" Ang Chi snapped.

"Well that is the kicker is it not? That dog cunt took what did not belong to her and she stole my sister from me and she took you." Lei said coldly.

"That onna is my mother Jing and I revere her. You on the other hand are a sick and demented fool." Ang Chi stated flatly.

"What because I am not one to deny who or what I am? You on the other hand deny half of yourself. You have no idea what it means to be what you are." Lei said scowling.

"I had the pleasure of meeting an onna known as Parrow Besud. I learned how wraiths coupled but I can honestly say I prefer my raw animal way." He said snarling.

"I too prefer to be taken or to take in my physical form. The tr'Awnhi Shouten are really preachy." Lei stated circling his nephew.

"You will die you realize. You will die because you hurt the one onna who ever nurtured me and returned to me what was rightfully mine!" Ang Chi said hatefully.

"Oh please. You are half Shouten Ang Chi and until you accept that boy you will never really know yourself." His uncle hissed as he stormed past him.

"I do not want to know that side of me! It is evil and disgusting!" Ang Chi yelled.

"Oh and your birth father was such a fucking saint? Oh that is right; your whore mother as you call her had many mates and you many fathers. You are a riot nephew and I shall enjoy watching as you self destruct as your inner nature takes you. Tell your mother by the way that I love being between her thighs and bloodying her perfect skin. Reminds me of some of my boys." Lei said in a sickly sweet voice.

Lei ducked down as Ang Chi threw his blue fire at him. He laughed the whole time as he faded into his natural form. He watched his nephew port away and he had no idea that he too was being watched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna watched as Ang Chi came into the castle and she met him in the hall. She did not need him to say that he had seen Lei Jing. Hatred filled her veins and she took his arm.

"He was as cordial as I have seen him. He is too arrogant at the moment and I think he is in alliance with the ruling family of the Shouten." Ang Chi murmured.

"Well I bet you that Raganos is at Hadasan." Asuna said smirking.

"Let us attack then. Let it be tonight. Perhaps we can kill him if he is still injured." Ang Chi stated flatly.

"You did not bring your fang." Asuna pointed out.

"Haha, I can waltz into the Shenyang palace and get it. Come surprise is on our side!" he implored her.

"Get Akemi. She is a master with her naginata." Asuna said as she went to dress for battle.

Ang Chi sighed deeply and he sent a runner to Akemi. He needed his fang and he would have to take it from Katashi. Hatred entered his veins but he ported to Manchuria. He knew his palaces better then anyone else and he hid in a secret corridor. He knew his birth father was in attendance by the sheer number of servants. It was the middle of the night and he slipped down the hall quietly. He managed to spy Katashi in the study and there was no fang on him. He moved quickly to what would become his chambers later and he stepped in. He saw the fang lying in a bamboo box and he picked it up. It felt good in his hand and he went to leave when he saw Katashi in the doorway.

"How dare you!" Katashi said in a fury.

"Do not challenge me Lord Katashi. You will not win." He said flatly.

"That is my fang and it was the fang of my father!" The current Manchu lord stated.

"Really? I had no idea Katashi. Fool get out of my way." Ang Chi stated in hatred.

"You are too old to be that brat of Jing's." he said sneering.

Ang Chi lost his temper and shoved his fist in his birth father's face. Katashi was thrown backwards and he stared up at the male whose fist had just broken his nose.

"I am your son your sorry bastard! I am the brat of that whore Jing! Hai I said whore and I hated her as much as I hate you! You are a selfish and spoiled royal who never knew hunger or depravation but I have _Father_! I have nearly starved to death because my whore mother loved you and you were too much of an arrogant prick to care. I have waited a long time to say this but FUCK YOU! I hate you and I will continue to hate you but I have to save me REAL mother now." Ang Chi said in wrathful fury.

Katashi was floored by this male's words and it was obvious that this inu was not poor or starved. Katashi jumped up and went to stop him but Ang Chi grabbed his throat.

"You will not stop me. I will return this blade when I am done. Unlike you I have honor." Ang Chi said frigidly.

"You had better return my father's sword or I swear I will hunt you down and kill you." Katashi said spitting on him.

Ang Chi threw him and he suddenly ported to his mother's side. She actually startled and she stared at him.

"Do not ask." He muttered.

Akemi came in and bowed to them both. Asuna nodded and she took Akemi's hand and Ang Chi's as well. She ported them to Hadasan and Ang Chi hissed. He could feel so many wraiths that it disgusted him. Asuna produced the medallion that would open the gate into Hueco Mundo and Ang Chi grinned. His mother was brilliant and he readied himself for a fight. They were in the Hadasan palace but none of the Shouten gave a damn because they assumed they could not be seen. The garganta opened and they stepped through. Akemi was shocked to see the palace was full. Asuna held out her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. The Shouten noticed them now and some came at them with their own weapons.

Ang Chi began blocking katanas and Akemi was blocking and landing blows with her own weapon. Asuna took the opportunity to look for Raganos and she lifted her nose. She grinned like a mad woman and moved with urgency. She found a closed and locked door and she held out her hand palm first and blew it in. She saw Hanaj jump up and he looked angry and horrified at the same time. Raganos was what seemed to be in a death sleep and she smirked cruelly.

"Well Hanaj you still defend him." Asuna stated with contempt.

"I know not what is going on Asuna but do not do this! Have honor!" He cried.

"Honor? Do you know what Lei Jing did to me and at his behest no doubt? Honor? Get out of my way!" She snarled.

"No!" Hanaj snarled in return.

She grew remorseful and she could not kill him lest she harm herself. She used all her telekinetic ability and threw him threw a solid wall. He shrieked as bones broke and she stepped near him into the next room.

"I am sorry." She said and she stabbed him in the shoulder through to the floor.

She felt the awful pain but she ignored it. She pulled Konkisaiga back and she went for Raganos who was no longer there.

"Fuck!" she cursed in fury.

"Looking for me inu whore? Well here I am." Raganos said smirking with a devilish smile.

His arm was returned but it was limp by his side. He was not totally healed but he wielded a nasty looking weapon that was a large blade with a curve to it. She recognized the Arab type weapon and ducked as he swung it with accuracy. They began battling and they both landed vicious blows to arms and legs. Asuna had let loose the Supaida Nami many times and they both were facing exhaustion. Raganos was phasing in and out quickly and Asuna managed to stun him onto the floor and she went to deliver a devastating blow when she suddenly sank to her knees. Hanaj was behind her and he had broken out into a sweat as he held her beating heart in his hand.

"Go brother!" Hanaj yelled.

"Let go Hanaj! Let the whore go!" Raganos commanded.

"Brother go home! Now!" he yelled.

Raganos moved forward with blinding speed and he ripped Hanaj away from Asuna. The inu princess fell at their feet and he sneered in fury. He saw that Hanaj was trying to hide his pain and he realized he could not kill her until he found a way to free his brother.

"You God damned fool! HOW? Why would you bind yourself to her?" he roared.

"Not in this era." He said rasping in pain.

"Your bleeding heart future self did! FOOL! Hold on Hanaj." Raganos said in fury.

He reached down and plunged his claws into her distended abdomen and hoped he injured her enough that he could get time to get to Augusta. He turned in a flourish and he cursed his arm. He looked up when he saw what could only be the nephew of Lei Jing. The wraith-inu hybrid simmered in latent power and Raganos knew that they needed to take him out or he could be a powerful enemy. He snarled and ported himself and Hanaj away. Asuna was gasping and she saw blood on her abdomen.

"Ang Chi! Son take me home please. Take me to Nobu…the babe is in danger." Asuna managed to rasp out.

"I am coming with you too Asuna." Akemi stated.

"The well? Can you make the well work?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. I can get the beads. Ang Chi please port us to Edo." Akemi said quickly.

Ang Chi did as he was asked and Akemi raided her parents' home and came back with the beads. She took their hands and Asuna knew they would have to jump down. Ang Chi picked her up bridal style and they did jump down into the Bone Eater's Well. The magics flared up and Asuna concentrated on the time frame they needed. They appeared at the bottom and Ang Chi immediately ported them out. The whole of her abdomen was covered in blood and the Manchurian Lord entered the hospital flanked by Akemi.

"Nobu?" he yelled.

Nanami was there first followed by Shinobu. Asuna was laid on a gurney and she stared at the ceiling. Her vision was swimming and she could hear them calling her name.

"Save him Nami. Save him please." She whispered hoarsely.

She felt herself being shaken but she was fading into unconsciousness. Nobu walked in just as her hand went limp.


	39. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: The next two chapters are laying the ground work for some very intense and emotional upheavals. There is a lot of interpersonal relationships going on and furthering complicating the lives of the Western House. Haruya finally makes his appearance and Naraku of old comes knocking. Thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you think!

Enemies and Friends Part I

Asuna woke slowly and Nobu was standing over her. He was in scrubs and he looked relieved. She felt her belly and she was still pregnant.

"Be thankful that Nanami has experience in prenatal surgery. You are on strict bed rest for at least two weeks until we figure out when that babe is due!" he snarled.

"Nobu is he alright?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Hai. He suffered no great injury but that beast did break his arm. He is beautiful Asuna. I mean he is really beautiful. He is big for you to be pregnant five months but he is not ready to come yet." Nobu said gently.

"What does he look like?" she asked in a near whisper.

"He has your hair. Hard to tell too much though my love. He may have some blue in it too but his eyes were still closed. He was screaming in pain and we all heard him. I am glad in a way you were knocked out." Nobu said taking her hand.

She nodded and he kissed her gently. Nobu slipped from the room and she held her stomach and began crying silently. Nanami stood in the doorway and she came in.

"He is strong haha. He is very strong and he is leaking yoki. Shinobu wants to give you more of that serum." She said lying next to her mother.

"Thank you for saving him." She whispered to her daughter.

"Hai Haha." She said smiling.

Her daughter kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly as she stood. Nanami was exhausted and she had seen her baby brother and he had been screaming silently in her mind. She would not forget it and she ported to her apartment. Shuhei was at the door and she met his eyes.

"I just did the hardest thing." She said shaking.

"What amazing thing did you do?" he asked lifting her chin.

"I preformed prenatal surgery. I think I may need to do some observations in America. I was lucky." She said sighing.

"Would you like a drink?" Shuhei asked.

"Actually hai. Come please." She said as she ported them to the lounge.

She slipped in and found a booth near the back and she saw Hibari. Her elder sister did not look good and Nanami kissed her shinigami lover quickly and she went over to her sister. She immediately felt her head and Nanami hissed.

"Bari? You are burning up!" Nanami stated in disbelief.

"So? I have a business to run." Hibari said shaking a little.

"Hibari you are burning up bad. We are going to the hospital now!" She hissed.

"No Nami! Quit being a brat." Hibari said staring at her with dull eyes.

Nanami grabbed her arm and she looked at Shuhei. He came over and he held onto Hibari and she ported them. Hibari was irrational and began hissing in anger.

"Shinobu! Get my brother now!" Nanami stated in urgency.

"Let me go Nami! I have customers." She said fighting back weakly.

Shinobu came out and saw his younger sister and she was obviously sick. He picked her up and brought her to a room. He took her temp and she was burning up at one hundred six degrees. Youkai ran a little warmer then ningen but not by much.

"I want a full blood panel drawn. She must have some sort of infection through a wound or something. Damn why did she not tell us she was so sick!" he snapped out.

"I do not know but she was shaking really bad. Rish has said she's been really secretive lately and she has not been hanging with Emi or Mizuki." Nanami said softly.

A nurse was drawing a blood for tests and Shinobu put in an IV himself. He injected morphine into her system and she immediately passed out. Nanami was looking at her vitals and she kept hearing things. She put her ear to her sister's belly and Shinobu stared at her.

"Good Kamis! Shinobu listen!!!" Nanami said surprised.

Shinobu listened as well and he looked at his baby sister in shock.

"She is hiding a lover?" he asked.

"Apparently. Do you think she may be Rh negative?" Nanami asked.

"Damn Nami! You are good. You are really good little sis. Chichi's money was well spent on your medical school." Shinobu muttered.

Shinobu knew that kumo senses were highly sensitive but he always depended upon modern diagnostic tests. His father always used his senses and he admired him for it. He focused on his sister and he ran an ultrasound on her. The small fetus was moving and he saw a steady heart beat but he was shocked to see what he saw.

"You need to get to her apartment. I have no idea what this babe is." He said in shock.

"Okay. Normally Rh negative would not be a problem in a first pregnancy." Nanami stated.

"Nami, this is not her first. Bari lost one over a century ago. She was in love with a ningen but she lost the baby." He sighed.

"Oh my Kamis." Nanami said in shock.

She left suddenly and she entered her sister's apartment with a master key. The siblings led separate lives but they all chose to live close to each other most of the time. They had a shared history and their family was so big that it was unique. She was looking around and she felt dread suddenly. She spun around and she saw a jade haired Arrancar. He looked furious and he stared at her with hate.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Hibari?" she asked stupidly.

"Hai Hibari. Where is she?" he thundered.

"I had to take her to the hospital. She is really sick. I am a doctor Arrancar." She said quickly.

"You are Nanami." He said flatly.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I have been her lover for awhile now onna. What has her ill?" he demanded coming closer.

"She is pregnant. She carries a negative antigen in her blood and her baby carries a positive one. Her body sees the fetus as foreign and is trying to abort it." She said quickly.

He actually looked stunned and Nanami looked around. It was obvious her sister had been protecting this being and that is why she had said nothing.

"I will see her now." The Arrancar snapped.

"You cannot waltz into the hospital right now. She needs blood transfusions and Rhogam. Come late tonight when there are no shinigami around." She said meeting his citrine eyes.

"Shinigami?" he demanded.

"The planes have been torn asunder Arrancar. Hai there are shinigami near as I am sure you are aware. My eldest sister is married to one. Now please be sensible in this and I will keep your secret." She said softly.

"My name is Arturo Plateado." He stated in a near growl.

"I am Yamasaki Nanami. Did you father her baby?" she asked.

"I know another has interest in her but I have no idea if she has bedded the other. I have given her space to allow her to come to terms with my wishes. I see now that was a mistake. I should have made her come!" He growled in anger.

"Come tonight. Can I take a swab? I can test the baby against your DNA." She said.

He nodded but looked highly uncomfortable. She did it quickly and she ported back to the hospital. She gave the test tube to a nurse and had it ran to the lab.

"Well?" Shinobu asked.

"Big sister has been busy." Nanami said flatly.

"What did you find?" he asked surprised.

"An Arrancar." She said shivering.

"Damn Hibari! What the hell have you been doing?" he demanded.

Shuhei heard what was said and he debated with himself but he knew damn well that the Soul Society needed to know. He slipped away and managed to produce a gate back into the Seireitei. He made his way along and he decided to speak with his friend Ikkaku. He slipped into the Eleventh Squad Barracks and he found the third seat sitting serenely with his zanpakuto in his lap.

"Hey Madarame! I need your advice." He said.

"What is it Hisagi?" Ikkaku asked.

"My girlfriend's sister is pregnant and they think it is Arrancar." He said sighing.

"Who? Which sister?" Ikkaku said in concern.

"Her name is Matsuda Hibari." Shuhei shrugged.

Ikkaku jumped up and he glared at Hisagi.

"Don't say a damn thing, Do nothing!" he snapped.

"What? Why?" He demanded confused.

"Yumichikia has a thing for her. He's gonna shit his perfect hakama when he finds out." Ikkaku muttered.

"Yumichikia? I thought he liked guys." Hisagi said surprised.

"Idiot! Bet you thought he was uke or something right?" Ikkaku sneered.

"Well yeah." Shuhei shrugged.

"Damn fool. No! He's my best friend. Go away." The third seat said.

Ikkaku moved quickly and he found Yumichikia staring at himself in the mirror. He was putting stray hairs in place and he stared back at Ikkaku.

"What?" he asked.

"Your friend in Tokyo has a problem. Hisagi just said that his girlfriend is treating her for a pregnancy. Thing is they found an Arrancar in her place." Ikkaku said crossing his arms.

"I know about the sneaky bastard. I have been trying to lay in wait for him but he is always gone." Yumichikia said turning.

"Are you worried?" he asked his friend.

"Why? No, she is in good hands." Yumichikia said shrugging as if he did not care.

"Whatever. You acted like you liked her." Ikkaku said shaking his head.

"She's good in bed. I like the fuck." Yumichikia said staring at his friend.

"Keh whatever then." Ikkaku stated as he left.

Yumichikia grabbed his zanpakuto and he went in the direction of the gate. He had to get to her and he intended to do it before the Arrancar. He knew she had not been well but he could not convince her to go to her siblings. He began running through the tunnel and he would go straight to the hospital. It took him too long in his opinion and he finally made it to Yamasaki General. He slipped in and he listened in to conversation. He followed the silver head of Doctor Yamasaki Nanami and she led him straight to Hibari. He slipped in and she was barely coherent.

"Yumichikia?" she asked weakly.

"Now perhaps you will listen to my gorgeous lips." He said crossing his arms.

"Not now Yumichikia. I feel like crap." She said looking away.

"You are pregnant I have heard." He said meeting her eyes.

"Look we are not exclusive. We like to have sex and that is good enough for me." She said in a low growl.

"You are the one that keeps it that way but then I am not also sleeping with the Arrancar either." Yumichikia said in sudden anger.

"Leave it alone! I have no room for love! I have no time for nonsense and that is all that love does okay? I will not have my heart ripped from me again! I will not have that pain again!" she screamed.

"When do you find out what you carry?" he demanded.

"Nanami would know. Leave Yumichikia and do not come back. You are vain and think only of yourself." She said staring straight ahead.

"Let me make one thing really clear Hibari. If this baby is mine then you will see me and if not I will end up taking on the Arrancar. Toodles love." He stated as he left in a huff.

Her chest heaved and she tried to suppress the tears. Shinobu came in and he saw her upset. He hugged her and she sobbed brokenly.

"Do not tell my chichi, okay? Please?" she begged.

"Papa N is not available at the moment Bari. Besides there is patient confidentiality." He said softly.

"What is my babe?" she asked.

"I suspect she is Arrancar Bari. There is such a wide array of those beings and there is no one set type you know?" he said.

"She?" she asked dumbly.

"Hai. She is healthy so far but if you had gone longer then you would have lost her." He said gently.

"Thank you Shinobu." She said wiping tears away.

"Thank Nami. She is the one that forced you here and came up with the diagnosis. She is brilliant lil sister." He smiled.

She nodded and looked away as her brother looked at her vitals.

"Haha is here and she damn near lost her babe. Nami did a prenatal surgery and he is good." Shinobu said as his sister adjusted.

"May I see her?" she asked.

He nodded and he unhooked her IV so she could move around. She walked slowly toward the private ward and she made it to her mother's bedside. Hibari was so self reliant that she did not run into her mother often.

"Are you okay Haha?" she asked hoarsely.

"I am well Hibari. You do not look well." She said concerned.

"I am okay." She muttered as she sat next to her mother.

"I scent your condition. You are pregnant with an Arrancar? Who has taken you?" Asuna asked gently.

"Who needs DNA when our mother has an inu nose." Hibari groaned.

"Funny Bari. Answer me. Is he an Espada?" she demanded.

"No Haha. He is a Vasto Lordes." She said closing her eyes.

"I will meet him." She said flatly.

"Haha, I am a big girl now." The shape shifting onna cried.

"Hibari! You will do as I ask because I am not just your mother! I rule this clan, do you understand me?" Asuna growled.

"Hai." Hibari nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Please baby girl have no fears. I never worried for you and I should have. You were always so good and so reliable. I am sorry I failed you." Asuna stated softly.

"You never failed me Haha! I was not a wild one. I followed chichi around and you needed to tame the younger ones. I was happy. I was really so happy growing up. I was crushed when you died. Part of me died that day too." She said weeping.

"Can she stay in here with me Shinobu?" Asuna asked her doctor son.

"Hai. I will set up the bed next to you." He said smiling.

Hibari lay in the bed next to her mother and Shinobu injected more medicine into her IV. He set the transfusion and she grew very sleepy. He nodded and slipped away to let two of his of most favorite onna to rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arturo followed the young spideress and he was intrigued by her. She led him to where her sister was and he saw Hibari hooked up to several tubes and she was asleep. He also saw an onna of immense beauty and knew instantly that this was the mother of his lover and the other silver haired onna. The aura on her was so immense that he doubted his senses for a moment. She turned her head and stared at him with strange colored gold-brown eyes.

"Hello Arrancar. I am Lady Asuna Orlovich and you have fathered Hibari's babe." She said flatly.

"You are direct. I like directness." He said smirking almost cruelly.

"Let us come to an understanding right now. She is my daughter and you will in no way harm her. I know much about Arrancar and I know how to fight them." She said narrowing her magnificent eyes.

"Oh you know about Arrancar? I am not full Arrancar onna. I am half Shouten as well." He said bluntly.

She assimilated the information and she nodded. He was looking at Hibari and she could tell he had violently strong feelings for her. Arrancar loved the same way they hated; it was all consuming if they did.

"You are a Vasto Lordes." She said staring at him.

"I am." He said staring at her curiously.

"You have no allegiances in Hueco Mundo?" she asked.

"None but myself. I hate the shinigami more then I can say." He stated with malice.

"I carry an Arrancar." She said flatly.

"Really? Very interesting indeed. The Arrancar in question must be powerful and highly evolved to be able to reproduce." He said intrigued.

"I think so but I know of others as powerful or more so." She said bluntly.

"Whom do you know?" he asked smirking.

"There is one known as Ulquiorra." She said hoping he knew.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. He is quite the character. You have had the misfortune of crossing paths with him?" Arturo asked crossing his arms.

"He is associated with my son and my daughter from a previous life." She said crossing her arms as well.

"He remembers who he was!" Arturo said shocked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"He is a _very_ powerful Vasto Lordes. He plays down his power for what I do not know. He follows that shinigami scum for his own ends." Arturo stated in a nasty tone.

"Do you know of most of the Espada and Numeros?" she asked.

"I know of most of them hai." He said narrowing his eyes again.

"You know of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" she asked in a soft tone.

"I have heard of this Espada. He relies more on his fists then his own power. I have no way to gauge his power though. I suspect he was a very powerful Adjuches but then I did not know him." He said thoughtfully.

"How could you gauge his power?" she asked.

"Fight him." He shrugged.

"I want him out of the Espada. I want him away from Aizen and I want him to be able to have his freedom." She said with deep conviction.

"What is his number in the Espada?" Arturo demanded.

"He is the Sexta Espada." She replied gripping the side bar of her gurney.

"I will investigate him. Why do you care so much?" he asked smirking.

"I knew him before he became a hollow. I have no idea how it happened but he is trapped in a way." She said actually tearing up.

"Shinigami are devils and they deserve death." Arturo stated scowling.

"Not all shinigami are wrong or bad but I imagine you have your reasons. Hibari is innocent of anything." She said crossing her arms again.

"She is mine." He said staring at her.

"She is her own onna Arrancar." Asuna said growling.

"Allow me to speak with her." He said growling back.

"Understand me well Arturo." She snapped.

He sneered at her and she knew Arrancar held disdain for weak beings. She was unable to rise on her own and she called on Nanami. Her daughter slipped in and helped her into a wheel chair. She was whisked away and Arturo stood over Hibari's bed.

"Onna awaken." He commanded.

Hibari stirred and she saw Arturo standing next to her gurney. She sighed and her eyes shut again.

"Are you awake?" he demanded.

"Hai I am awake Arturo." She mumbled.

"What have they given you that makes you so?" he asked in a hiss.

"It is called morphine." She said softly.

"Did you know?" he asked in a cold voice.

"No, I did not know." She said as weariness hit her.

"You still have no intentions of being by my side." He stated with extreme malice in his tone.

"How about for once you do not command me like I am one of your subjects! I know you are all powerful but Kamis damnit too much is happening for me to take it all in at once!" she cried.

"Weakness is not an option Hibari. Decisions need to be made quickly and with decisiveness! Anything else is unacceptable. You allow me to use your body and I have deigned to give you more and you refuse!" He said with his far off accent.

"How dare you! You deign to give me more? Screw off Arturo! I do not need you." She said narrowing her mahogany eyes.

"Who else graces your bed Hibari?" he demanded in a dangerous tone.

"You think someone else graces my bed?" she asked in anger.

"Answer me!" he said grabbing her shoulders.

"It really does not matter. We are not mated and we are not married. I owe you no explanations. You are the one who attacked me first!" she said hatefully.

All manner of feeling ripped through his belly and his grip on her shoulders grew painful. She yelped and he shook her roughly.

"Yet you carry an Arrancar in your belly and you owe me nothing?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"A situation that I can remedy quite easily I promise you!" she yelled.

He slapped her hard and she grew angry at him. Her yoki began crackling along her skin and her eyes grew bright crimson.

"Do not threaten me again Arturo." She said hatefully.

"You intend to rid yourself of my child?" he asked ready to strike her dead.

"I will do whatever I like as it is my body. Get out! I do not need you and I will not be your vassal for any reason." Hibari shouted.

"This is not over." He snapped.

"Please it was over the second you demanded more." She said coldly.

Arturo opened a garganta right there and stepped in. He was full of anger and hatred at the moment and he actually decided to face off against the Arrancar known as Grimmjow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow was bored and he hated being bored. Things were calm in Los Noches and he frankly wanted to be in the living world and touching his lover. He looked away with disdain and finally jumped down from his perch. He loved to sit up in high places and watch the goings on.

"Where are you going Grimmjow?" Aizen asked.

"To kill something." He retorted.

"Enjoy yourself." Aizen said smoothly.

Grimmjow growled and he used his sonido to get into the desert surrounding Los Noches. He was hungry and lesser hollows dwelt out here. He actually went to kill one when he was thrown backwards by powerful cero. He jumped up quickly and stared at another Arrancar but one he had never seen. This one had jade colored hair and citrine eyes. His mask was close to the same spot as his and he growled at the bastard.

"You are the Sexta Espada?" the other Arrancar said smirking.

"Who the fuck wants to know?" Grimmjow said cracking his knuckles.

"I am Arturo Plateado." The jade colored Arrancar stated.

Arturo was observing Grimmjow and felt his spiritual pressure with his pesquisa. Grimmjow too was observing the other and Arturo smiled.

"Well Grimmjow. You have the makings of a Vasto Lordes." Arturo stated flatly.

"What the fuck?" The Sixth Espada asked in surprise.

"Come let us speak. I have no need to fight you as we can benefit the other." He said.

Grimmjow was curious as hell and he cautiously followed the other Arrancar. Arturo watched him and this Arrancar had so much spiritual pressure suppressed that it was amazing he had not reached Vasto Lordes status now.

"We want the same things you and I. You have an onna who carries your child within her womb." He stated.

"Yeah? So what!" Grimmjow said growling.

"My lover Hibari needs a little convincing that my wishes and my way are the best scenario. She has threatened to rid herself of my own progeny." Arturo said in anger.

Grimmjow stopped and stared at the other Arrancar. His words meant that there were others that could do what he was doing and he met the eyes of the Vasto Lordes.

"You have not been in your humanoid body long have you?" Arturo asked frankly.

"Long enough. Why're you here?" Grimmjow asked cracking his knuckles.

"You should not settle for this mundane existence. You should not take orders from the shinigami scum! You will be a Vasto Lordes and you allow yourself to be quelled." Arturo said in contempt.

"Aizen is a powerful fucker and you're a Kamis damn fool to think he ain't." Grimmjow said in anger.

"So because he has power you follow. I have news for you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you will have as much or more so then this shinigami. Ask Ulquiorra Schiffer and find out." Arturo said with a curled lip.

"How'd you know about her?" he demanded.

"I met her. She is quite the onna too. Hibari has the same kind of power but they both are stranded in the damn accursed place. For some reason your child had surgery preformed on him." He said watching the younger Arrancar curiously.

Grimmjow was gone in a second and Arturo smirked. The other would come around and he decided to pay his old nemesis Ulquiorra a visit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow found her in the hospital and he pulled her up into his arms. She woke slowly and she saw his face. His face was angry but also there was worry too.

"What the fuck happened? Why're you here? Why did they do surgery on him?" he asked in a hoarse growl.

"I found the tr'Awnhi and we battled. He plunged his hand into my abdomen." She said reaching up to cup his cheek.

"You go around fighting in your condition? You're out of your Kamis damn mind! I didn't even fight ya when that skinny ass shinigami knocked you up!" He said in sudden fury.

"Grimmjow this could not wait. He killed my mother and turned her into something she did not want." Asuna said miffed.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare talk that shit to me! You're mine and I don't give a shit about that." He said staring at her hard.

"Grimmjow, you are part of me now and we have created this life. He is part of us both and that means he is part of this family." She said gripping him tightly.

"I can't loose you again." He said in a tense whisper.

"What do you mean again?" she asked.

"I don't know!" he hissed.

He jerked her head to the side and he saw a healed scar. His finger traced the mar in her skin and he felt a gut wrenching pain. He breathed deeply and met her eyes. In his mind he could see himself staring at her and he could see her lying in his futon and in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"What do you see?" she asked softly.

"You were crying." He said narrowing his cerulean eyes.

"That could be one of several times." She laughed softly.

"What was wrong with him?" he asked pointing to her belly.

"Grimmjow please." She said sighing.

"Tell me!" he snarled.

"Raganos broke his arm and ruptured blood vessels." She said looking away.

Grimmjow looked furious and he snarled as he stood up. He looked back at her and she was calm.

"Who saved him?" he demanded.

"Nanami did." She sighed.

"I owe her." He said flatly.

Hibari heard everything and she was in shock. Her mother had much going on and it was obvious that the Arrancar loved her. She looked at the IV and she saw only saline attached. She extracted the needle and she ported herself to her apartment. She began dressing hastily and she stared at the mirror. She refused to be controlled by Arturo or Yumichikia. She would leave and have her baby on her own terms. She did not need a man in her life to be happy and threw clothes into a suit case. She grabbed her cell phone and she dialed a number she had never thought she would call.

"Mister Danning? Where is Kazuo Orlovich?" she asked.

"Well one of the Matsuda sisters. He is not here." Trevor said almost smirking.

"I need to speak to him and it is urgent. I need to come to America." Hibari said flatly.

"Well port on over sweetheart." He said laughing.

"Are you in that hole you call an office building?" she snarled.

"Yes mam. See you in a minute." He laughed.

Hibari grabbed her purse and passport. She looked around and she ported away. She appeared at the offices of her older brother Kazuo. The puma youkai named Trevor Danning was there and he looked smug. She hated his gorgeous face and she walked up and punched him squarely in the face.

"Not the greeting I was expecting but hey I should have." Trevor said rubbing his jaw.

"You stupid and back stabbing prick!" she screamed.

"What because I did what my boss told me to do?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"How dare you side with those things against my family!" she screamed.

"It was a means to an end Hibari. I never gave them too much information and Kazuo got to sneak up on Mizuki." He snapped.

"Sick fuck! Kamis I cannot believe I slept with you!" she said in fury.

"Well darling you really were the best partner I've had." He said smiling.

"Kamis I hate you!" she ranted.

"Mister Danning who is this?" a voice said from behind them both.

Hibari turned and she about fell out. There stood a brother she had never met and he was gorgeous.

"Hiroto?" she asked dumbly.

"Hai miss. Who are you?" he asked raising a brunette brow.

"I am Hibari. I am your sister." She said stupidly.

Hiroto took in the information and he bowed low. Kazuo had not said anything and he intended to punch his twin. He came closer and he dismissed Trevor.

"I am sorry. I should have seen the familial connection." He said softly.

"Kamis you and he really are identical." She said surprised.

"Hai we are. How are you? You must be one of Naraku's daughters." He said gently.

"I am and I guess I am okay. Where is Kazuo?" she asked.

"Probably fighting with Mizuki. It is what they are good at." He shrugged.

"Mizuki never acted like that with me." She said smiling.

"Well you were also not her lover in a past life." Hiroto laughed.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Hai. Kazuo has always known. Mizuki remembered only recently. They are best friends and the worst enemies at times." Hiroto stated as they walked.

"I needed somewhere to hide." She said sighing.

"Why?" he asked.

"I am having personal problems at the moment." She sighed.

"Is it true that the hollows and shinigami have been running around?" he asked.

"Hai! How did you know?" Hibari asked.

"I pay attention to reports. So what has you so spooked?" he asked.

"One particular shinigami and one particular Arrancar." She said sighing.

"Love triangle?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Well I have found that it is better to face your angst." He said staring at her.

"You do not know this Arrancar or this shinigami." She said looking away.

"I am sorry we hid ourselves away. My sire was bitter for many years over our mother. I honestly quit caring as I know she saved my life that day. Hana was not so fortunate." Hiroto said looking down.

"Lord Tekeshi is alive." She said touching his shoulder.

"How?" he asked shocked.

"Our Tomoshibi sister Hikari except now she is no longer Tomoshibi. She is mortal now." Hibari stated.

"There must be a way of restoring her yoki. Come my little sister." He said taking her arm.

She stared up at him and he smiled down at her. Hiroto intended to shelter her as long as she needed and he led her down an elevator. He got into a silver Aston Martin. Hibari looked at the car and then at him. He smiled a little sheepishly.

"I like cars." He said turning red.

"How is it you and Kazuo are twins?" she asked shocked.

"He is the more dynamic of us. I always preferred the quiet of a library and he likes to rough and tumble." He shrugged.

"Yet you drive a three hundred thousand dollar sports car?" She asked amused.

"I lease it." He said in defense of himself.

"You have a wild streak big brother." She laughed.

Hibari slipped in and he got behind the wheel. She looked over at him and she liked him immensely. He took off and he smirked over at her and she sat back in the leather seat and thought about everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari was next to Hiroto and slapped his leg as they laughed hysterically over a sitcom on the television. The eldest of Lady Asuna's pups could not believe how much he enjoyed being around his younger sister. She had certain features of her father but she really was a fun and smart onna. He noticed her silver hair and it waved like her sire's hair. He had never hated Naraku and actually had fond memories of the hanyou. He had always been especially close to Sheng and had given up his life in Japan and Manchuria. He rarely spoke Japanese anymore and found he rather enjoyed it. Hibari had on plaid shorts and one of his tee shirts. She was grinning at him and he smiled back. He had tried to get her to go shopping but she refused to use anything that could identify where she was. He sighed and she laid her head in his lap. He got the impression that most of the other pups were extremely close and he now wished his father had not kept them away for so long.

"Why not go to sleep?" he asked.

"Umm can we just stay like this for now? I know your mate is in New York at the moment." She said yawning.

"Hai. She likes this time of year in New York City." He said closing his eyes.

They heard a door slam and Kazuo walked in. He saw Hibari and Hiroto and then walked on.

"Mizuki and he just had a fight." Hiroto sighed.

"Why does he do that? He gets all bossy with her." Hibari said in annoyance.

"I do not!" Kazuo yelled from down the hall.

"Hai you do Kaz." Hiroto smiled.

"Shut up Roto! She's an arrogant, bossy, hard headed bitch!" he yelled back.

"Sounds familiar." Hiroto laughed.

They heard growling and they turned their eyes back to the huge television. He observed her and she kept putting a hand to her stomach and he frowned.

"Bari, why will you not tell me more?" he asked.

"Because. You really have no idea what the hell is going on." She said closing her eyes.

"The whole of Japan is filled with shinigami and these things called Arrancar." Kazuo said jumping over the back of the couch.

"Hai." Hibari nodded.

"Were you invited?" Hiroto asked.

"Nope but we own this place together big bro." Kaz said grinning.

Hibari slipped away and she went in the direction of her room. She looked back at Kaz and Roto and she wondered. Hiroto glared at Kazuo and he was pissed that he should have interrupted.

"Interrupted what Roto?" Kaz asked raising a brow.

"She was about to tell me what was wrong!" he snapped.

"No other reason?" Kaz snorted.

"I am not you Kazuo. I see no issue with you and Mizuki but honestly fate threw you two a fast ball but I am not you and I am happily mated." He said in a growl.

"Please! She is gorgeous and you are an idiot." His twin said jumping up.

"Where is Mizuki now?" Roto asked.

"My office." He grinned.

Hiroto shook his head and he stood up. He was wearing linen lounge pants and a black tee shirt as he padded along his hallway. He missed Alora and wished she did not have to meet with her pack in New York City of all places. His wife and mate was a wild inu youkai and she was also fairly young. She was only one hundred fifty but they got along well. He sighed and he checked in on Hibari who was curled up and he could smell the salt on her face. He frowned and he slipped into the room and sank down next to her. She was only one quarter inu and he was nearly full. He curled his body around hers and she actually rolled over and hugged him. This particular sister was pulling at his heart strings and he just clutched at her.

Hibari was dreaming of the previous century and she was reliving the tragedies of the Russo-Japanese War and the Boxer Rebellion in China. She had given up arms during the times of strife and she began crying as she saw the ningen she had loved and admired executed by the Russians. She had lost her mind and had fought a small contingent of soldiers but she had been run through with a bayonet. Her life had fallen apart and there were many days that she would stay in her father's presence and just stare out into the world. She had gone mute for over a year and her father had clammed up himself. When her mother had fallen in Manchuria the whole of the family had lost its heart it seemed. Mizuki was the one who had started to drag them back together right before World War Two. She had demanded that they act like the great clan they were. Hiroto was seeing the events in her dreams and he felt horrid. He gently shook her awake and she opened her mahogany eyes and the tears fell down her cheeks.

"That happened long ago. I know this pain you feel but I was much younger when I felt it. You have to let go in order to move on." He said holding her face.

"Please stop." She said trying not to cry more.

"Hibari, I know you do not know me well and I speak out of turn but your ningen would not want you to give up living. You have given up on the matters of the heart and you allow yourself to be alone. It does not have to be that way." He stated impassioned.

"What do you know? You and your father abandoned us! You abandoned us and we faced some of the worst times in history! We faced the Shouten then the damn ningen brought their wars onto our doorsteps!" she cried.

"I know and I am sorry." He said ashamed.

"I used to fight! I used to fight all the time and I was good at it but what good did it do? It tore my life apart and I saw what war did to peoples lives!" She cried hoarsely.

"Hibari please calm yourself." He said holding her tightly.

"No! I heard Kazuo when he showed back up! He had anger at haha for what? She sent you away because she knew! She should have sent us all away!" she said breaking down.

"I have never thought about it that way." He sighed.

"No! You and your twin felt sorry for yourselves and whined that your mother did not want you when she gave you up to save you! She loved you two so much that she gave you away. I saw her cry many times over your pictures." She said trying to wipe away the torrent of tears.

"I am sorry Hibari." He said looking guilty.

She turned her head away and cried torrents of tears. He held onto her and he felt horrendous guilt. He made her look at him and the look on her face crushed him. Her eyes were sullen and she did not look well but she looked like someone who had to endure much.

"I am so sorry." He repeated.

He kissed her forehead and she continued to cry softly.

"Hibari, I am truly sorry." He said littering her face with soft nips on her cheeks and forehead.

She stared at him and blinked her eyes. He was almost pure inu and he acted like it. Inu males had to calm their females and caress them. She found herself warming to his comfort and she calmed down slowly. She curled up and laid her head on his chest and his hand rested on her head.

"I can do better my little sister. I shall do better." He said fiercely.

"You have a family of your own now." She muttered.

"Hai. I will do better." He said in a sleepy voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you cannot find her?" Naraku asked his longtime friend.

"It is as I said Naraku. Hibari is gone. There is no trace of her in Japan. Korea or Vietnam. She is pregnant with an Arrancar." Nobu sighed.

"You do not think that creature took her into that cursed place do you?" the hanyou asked.

"I do not know." Nobu said sighing heavily.

Naraku looked furious and he produced his miasma and went directly to Mizuki. She was on the phone and she looked up. She hung up immediately and waited for her sire to speak.

"Hibari is missing." He growled.

"Chichi, she is not missing. Hibari does not go missing." Mizuki stated flatly.

"She is not here and she is sick! I find out that another one of those beasts is touching a member of our family!" he said coldly.

"You really need to calm down. Ulquiorra is great and Grimmjow is not bad either." She said rolling her eyes.

Naraku lost his temper and he slapped her. She looked outraged but did not do anything in return.

"Do not speak to me of that thing! I tolerate him because I love your mother. I tolerate her whims because she is who she is but by the Kamis I will destroy him if more harm befalls her. I am sick of this!" he said dangerously.

"Chichi please calm down." Mizuki said warily.

"What about Hibari?" he demanded.

"She is a powerful onna chichi! Good Kamis she has all of your yoki. Why should you worry?" Mizuki stated.

"Because you have all my yoki and all of your mother's and you still managed to get taken." He growled.

"Well that was different." She snorted.

"Mizuki, you are pissing me off my girl. Set up a meeting between me and this Ulquiorra." He snapped.

"Chichi, one does not order anything of Ulquiorra." She said raising a brow.

"I know who he is to Rishou, Mizuki but do not question my wishes again!" He said as his eyes flashed crimson.

She nodded and he ported out. He appeared at the Korean palace. Ishin was at his own desk and he looked annoyed too.

"Ever wish we could still beat our children?" Naraku asked.

"Everyday. Mine have seemed to get their wildness out except Osami." He sighed.

"Where is that boy anyway?" Naraku demanded.

"Oh last I heard he was in Europe. He likes to live on the edge." Ishin sighed.

"How long since you've seen him?" Naraku asked sitting.

"Four no five years now." Ishin said looking away.

"He will come home eventually." Naraku stated hopefully.

"Hai when he is done making a mess of his life but hey he likes to remind me that he is his mother's son." Ishin said in anger.

"He is like Rishou too much. Rishou stayed in the limelight until only recently brother." Naraku said sitting.

"Well Rishou has a family now and actually takes part in this family." Ishin muttered.

"Well I am to meet Rishou's friend Ulquiorra." Naraku said with disdain.

"Lord please no more bitching about it okay? I have had to live with you for the past five centuries." Ishin growled.

"Whatever. You were not taken by that beast Lei." Naraku snapped.

"No maybe not but he stared at me like he wanted to. No thank you and I am glad you killed him." Ishin said looking back down at his paperwork.

"What do you feel about this Arrancar and Asuna?" he asked Ishin.

"It is a whim." Ishin shrugged.

"I do not think so." Naraku said in irritation.

"If you feel that way then cancel your meetings and go stay in her life awhile okay? We take for granted that she has always come back to us. Maybe we need to go to her now and then." Ishin shrugged.

"Perhaps I should. I like the ningen alright but he is so young. He will grow bored at some point; all ningen do at some point." Naraku stated as he stared at the city of Seoul.

"You think this Arrancar threatens our standing?" Ishin asked.

"I am not sure yet. I will know more after I meet with this other Arrancar." He said bluntly.

Ishin nodded and let his brooding and conniving older brother handle it. They were closer now then they had ever been and they had held each other up when Asuna fell. They both had their lovers now and then but then she had her own as well. He could tell that the infamous Naraku was unsettled badly. He sighed and he figured he would know soon enough.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"What do you mean chichi wants to meet Ulquiorra?" Rishou demanded.

"I got slapped Rish!" Mizuki snapped.

"Why? Why now? What did he say?" Rishou asked.

"Oh my Kamis are you afraid of Chichi or Chichi's opinion?" Mizuki asked in contempt.

"I am grown and if I want to have a male in my life I can!" he snapped.

"Rish chill out! You are grown and damnit you are bisexual! Big damn deal okay?" Mizuki stated shaking her head.

"Well when you put it that way." Rishou said blushing.

"Okay whatever. Chichi will get over it okay? We know the stories and I remember what the Shouten did. Chichi has an aversion to inu but hey he adjusted." Mizuki joked.

"I should hope so. There are six of us." He laughed.

Mizuki called her sire and they were going to have dinner like a nice normal family. Rishou was a wreck and he knew Ulquiorra would be there tonight. They had been fighting horribly and Erena was in tears. He sighed and walked into his apartment and he was shocked to see his mate.

"Why is Erena in tears again?" Ulquiorra demanded in a cold voice.

"We argued okay?" Rishou snapped.

"You are morose and you have been cruel." Ulquiorra stated in a nasty tone.

"My sire is coming." Rishou said looking away.

"What does this have to do with me?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"I do not know." His lover said in a growl.

"I sent Erena to her brother in Tibet. I am weary of your temper and you will not act like trash!" his Arrancar half said in his flat voice.

"How dare you! If you remember right he is my son and she is my mate as well!" Rishou said yelling.

"Do not forget that he is mine as well." Ulquiorra said in a very cold tone that sent shivers down Rishou's spine.

Their son's name was Akinyoshi and he was adored by all three of them. Rishou had no idea until he had been born how much he could love a tiny person.

"I am not doing this anymore! You are jealous all the damn time and you act like a creep when you are here." Rishou said in anger.

"I am not the one in the arms of two different whores." Ulquiorra said shrugging.

There was a loud knock on the door and Rishou answered. There stood his father and his eldest sister. Rishou bowed to his sire and Naraku stared at Ulquiorra. He could feel the power coming off of the Arrancar and he entered silently.

"You demanded my presence hanyou?" Ulquiorra said raising a black brow.

Naraku immediately scowled and Rishou stood between them both. Mizuki was astonished at the audacity of Ulquiorra and the Arrancar's gaze never wavered.

"I demanded to know of my youngest son's companions. Lady Erena has shown herself to me many times." Naraku stated in anger.

"I know of you hanyou. I know you were once Hisashi and I know what a failure you were with my lady's peoples." Ulquiorra sneered.

Naraku was behind him instantly and Ulquiorra deflected a bony appendage.

"Trite hanyou. You do not command me." The Fourth Espada said while he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Could you be anymore of an asshole?" Rishou yelled.

"I do not simper or beg for anyone Rishou. You should not have to beg your father for his approval." Ulquiorra said without tone.

"You molest my son and you act as if you are something? May I remind you that Lady Ayana was my grandmere and you were but a mere general?" Naraku said in his coldest voice.

"A cousin actually but then who has to feel superior?" Ulquiorra asked.

Naraku managed to hit the Arrancar so hard that he did break hierro. Rishou stood again between them and Ulquiorra put a hand on his shoulder.

"I asked you here to see if you knew of any Arrancar that may have taken Hibari!" Naraku hissed.

"You did not mention that your sister was missing." Ulquiorra hissed in his ear.

"It slipped my mind." Rishou snapped.

"Hibari it seems is pregnant with an Arrancar." Mizuki explained.

That caught Ulquiorra's attention quickly and he narrowed his green eyes. There were rumors flying around Los Noches that Lady Asuna too was to bear an Arrancar babe.

"How?" Ulquiorra asked shocked.

"What do you mean how?" Naraku snorted.

Rishou held Ulquiorra firmly in place and his mate was actually calming him within his mind.

"The rumors of Lady Asuna are true it seems." The Fourth Espada stated.

"Hai." Naraku hissed.

Ulquiorra pulled away from them all and he stared at Rishou. His mind was going a mile a minute and he suddenly grabbed Rishou to him. He produced a garganta and pulled them through. Rishou was furious and turned on him. He allowed himself to be hit in the face and he grabbed his hand the second time.

"What the hell Ulquiorra!" Rishou yelled.

"Quiet Rishou! We are in Hueco Mundo." He said flatly.

"I do not want to be in this fucking wasteland." He hissed.

"Perhaps I should have done this long ago." Ulquiorra said narrowing his eyes.

He reached up and his white hand cupped Rishou's cheek. Rishou was angry and hotheaded at the moment.

"I want to go home. I hate this place! I hate you come here and leave us all the damn time!" Rishou snapped.

"You need to see this. You will understand better why I come back." Ulquiorra said in a softer tone.

"Do not do that! Do not look at me like that, not right now!" the young shape shifter said in anger.

Rishou looked around at the night and the white sands. It was so desolate and bleak. He looked back at Ulquiorra and he felt regret. His mate had been born of this place and he hated it.

"What are we doing here Ulquiorra?" he asked.

"You did not tell me about your mother." He said raising a brow.

"It was her business and she swore me to secrecy." He said uncomfortably.

"I would have preferred to know that she could carry an Arrancar." He said flatly.

"Why?" he asked.

"I am a Vasto Lordes." He said flatly.

"Yeah I knew that." Rishou shrugged.

"I am one of the most powerful Arrancar there is. I am a self made Arrancar Rishou. There are very few of us." He stated in his flat tone.

"Who else is there?" Rishou asked.

"They live on the fringes of Hueco Mundo. It is a bleak existence. We are highly evolved and we remember and we want." He said looking away.

"Want what?" Rishou asked intrigued.

Ulquiorra neared his mate and lifted his chin. He stared into his mahogany eyes and saw so much reflected.

"This. We crave the heat and the feelings. We do not know we crave affection and love but we do. When I first returned to you. I feared what I felt and I fled. Now I leave to insure that we will remain as we are." He said in a slightly emotional tone.

"You are working to free yourself." He said suddenly.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Then why not say that? Why not tell me? You did this as Ataru! You would shut me out and hell you would even shut out Erena!" Rishou said shaking him.

Ulquiorra reached for him and pulled him flush to his body. He stared at the young shape shifter and he actually felt.

"I have to feel the warmth. There is no heat here." He whispered.

"Then why not say that? Why push me away and then pull me back at your whim?" he asked emotionally.

"I do not know how to feel always." He said flatly.

Rishou understood but it was so difficult for him to know and to actually see this awful place. It was the perfect wasteland and the idea that hell was hot and scorching was wrong. It was this frigid and unfeeling place. His own father may have been an evil, self centered bastard at one time but Naraku did _feel._

"Ulquiorra, I do not want to be here." He said in a harsh whisper.

"You must understand that this is who I am." Ulquiorra stated unemotionally.

"No it is not. When Erena and I are with you; that is who you are." He snapped.

"Rishou, I am hollow." He stated flatly.

"You tell yourself that. Hollow is what species you have become. It is not what you have to feel." Rishou said holding his face between his palms.

"You do not understand!" Ulquiorra said with more force.

"I do not? Why do I not understand?" he demanded.

Ulquiorra was in such a state that he grabbed Rishou's shoulders and the other male was felled to his knees. He grimaced in pain and the Fourth Espada was in a near rage.

"You are arrogant and foolish." Ulquiorra said in anger.

"Then let me go and you need not ever see my foolish arrogant face again!" Rishou said in a hurt voice.

"Quit!" his lover demanded.

"Quit what? You are the one that dragged me to this Kamis damn place. You want me to understand something but you clam up like normal! You expect me to jump and to react exactly like we would have when we were kumo but we are not kumo anymore! You cannot even articulate what it is you demand from me! You tell Erena and she knows but not me Ulquiorra; never me! You treat me as if you are ashamed and then you get enraged when I need more. You came after me! You made me remember what it is we shared and you reject it subconsciously. If I am expected to give all of me to you then I want the same thing! I deserve the same thing and if you cannot then so be it. I will be bereft but I refuse to continue on with a sham where only one of us is listening!" Rishou snarled out.

He watched his green eyes and he felt suddenly quite alone. Ulquiorra released him and did not say a word. It looked as if he was opening a garganta and Rishou lost his mind. He shoved the Arrancar hard and shoved his fist in his face. Ulquiorra said nothing but he tried to deflect the shape shifter. Rishou was furious and hurt beyond anything and he wanted him to suffer. They were both so powerful and neither was using anything beyond their fists.

"Say something you sucking void of flesh! Say something! You owe me something!" Rishou snarled.

"Get off of me trash!" Ulquiorra said coldly.

"Fuck you! Bastard!" he yelled as he connected with Ulquiorra's jaw.

Ulquiorra managed to crawl a bit and Rishou shoved his morphed limb near his hollow hole. He choked in pain and Rishou stepped back.

"You dismiss me then you dismiss Erena. Do not dare show your face to either of us again! Stay away from my son and stay away from anyone I love!" Rishou said so coldly that he sounded foreign to his own ears.

"Do not think I will give them up." Ulquiorra managed.

"Then you sign your own death sentence." Rishou said hatefully.

"Do it!" Ulquiorra taunted him.

Rishou did not have it in him and he slashed at his face. The Fourth Espada was full of wrath and he surged up and pinned Rishou beneath him.

"I have no intention of giving up her or him. You will not stand in my way." He said with no emotion.

"What was I to you? Was I a means to an end?" Rishou hissed.

"You refuse to understand beyond your own sphere. You are ridiculous in your foolishness." He said with narrowed eyes.

"I do not understand! Show me what I do not understand! Do not act like this! Did you ever love me?" he demanded.

"Hai." Ulquiorra nodded.

"Then show me! I want to understand you! I do not want to endure without you!" Rishou growled.

Ulquiorra looked around coldly and he lowered himself so that he faced Rishou. They stared at the other and their blood dripped onto the white sand.

"You never trusted me. You never allowed me to defend you then as you do now. You must trust me." Ulquiorra stated in a low tone.

"You forget Ulquiorra that I am just as strong as you. You forget that I have my own will and mind. You are the one who will not let me defend you." He said in a tired voice.

"You refuse to understand." The Arrancar said closing his eyes.

"I am not Arrancar. You assume I should know but I do not. Tell me!" he yelled.

"This place will destroy you. You are not equipped to handle this reality. You feel so much and you would recklessly walk into your death. This is not where I wish you to ever be." Ulquiorra stated in a cold whisper.

"You think I am gonna end up a hollow?" Rishou asked astonished.

"Hai. You are reckless. You leave yourself wide open for destruction. I told you not to go after the ningen that day. I explained that you could not win. You laughed in my face and I had to close your eyes in death." Ulquiorra stated as he remembered.

"I still do not remember everything. I am sorry. You get so angry at me but I do not remember being Tenma. I see scraps and that is it. I know that I am supposed to be with you but not like this. Not in anger. We were best friends I know. The three of us were best friends and lovers and now you treat me as if an errant child." Rishou stated with his own eyes closed.

"You must remember. You must not allow history to repeat. I need you to remember." Ulquiorra stated as he sat up and hovered over him.

Rishou sighed and he really did not want to. He had savagely repressed any memories he did have. He looked away and he knew if he did not then he would loose part of himself and he could not handle it. He lied when he said he would end it. Erena and Ulquiorra were everything to him and he knew he would die without them.

"Ulquiorra." He said hoarsely.

"Hai?" he responded.

Rishou scrambled up and pushed him back. He had pleasantly discovered his could remove the rest of his Arrancar mask and he did. He made short work of his long haori and he stared at the number four tattoo. He hated the mark and he lowered his lips to his stomach. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and felt Rishou give him feeling. His lover would make him so incredibly hot that he would be flushed. Rishou was only nipping at his skin and he looked up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I do not want our fights to always end with an act of dominance. I want to see you like you were when you found me again." He said softly.

"Rishou, you are cruel!" Ulquiorra snapped in annoyance.

"I am not." He grinned.

"Rishou!" Ulquiorra growled.

"You show feeling now you know. You tell me you want me or that you need me. Take us to Erena please." Rishou said with a sly grin.

Ulquiorra was seriously pissed off and in need. He would never say it but the fighting had aroused him beyond endure and he enjoyed their fights immensely. He produced the garganta and they suddenly appeared in the wilds of Tibet. Rishou knew where Erena was and he pulled his Arrancar lover up. He had in mind what he wanted and he pulled Ulquiorra along. It was obvious the news of Hibari and his mother had shaken him and he wanted to see if maybe Ulquiorra was wrong about himself. They slipped into a small house built on the side of a mountain. Akinyoshi was asleep in a crib and both of them stared down at him. He had black hair and Erena's brown eyes. Rishou touched his chubby cheek and looked at Ulquiorra. He dragged him to Erena's room and they found her sleeping and clad only with her blanket.

"Rishou." Ulquiorra hissed.

Rishou said nothing and he went and planted himself against a wall. His mate stared at him as if he had lost his mind and he grinned.

"I want to watch this time." He said softly.

"NO! I want you." Ulquiorra said staring coldly.

Rishou nodded no and Erena woke up. She stared at the two of them and she sighed. They had been fighting again and she looked at Ulquiorra.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"He is in need beloved. I refuse him at the moment." Rishou said smirking.

"Ulquiorra?" she asked.

He stayed silent and he grabbed Erena to him. He was so incredibly hard at the moment that he could not get past his lust. Rishou pathed to her what he was doing and she had a sly smile. She barely nodded and she wrapped her hand around her Arrancar mate. His green eyes closed and he groaned.

"You look pensive my love." She said softly.

"Erena do not tease me!" he groaned.

"Say what you want. You need to learn to express your needs. You were once a strong telepath." She purred in his ear.

He growled out in near fury and he gasped when he felt her claw press in close to his groin. She released a small bit of venom and he immediately began perspiring. Rishou had theorized that if they got him so wound up that whatever was left of his kumo self would kick in. He thought perhaps that maybe he would be able to create life in the same manner that normal kumo did.

He could not think and he was wracked by incredible spasms of pleasure but she did nothing else. She held him up and he groaned as if in pain.

"Erena! Rishou!" he hissed out.

"This is not about me Ulquiorra." Rishou murmured.

"Now!" he snarled out.

"What do you want?" Erena whispered in his ear.

"Release! I need to be released!" he said in almost desperation.

Erena softly kissed his mouth and he groaned into it and kissed her back. Rishou watched his kumo goddess in action and he was so incredibly hot at the moment. He was aching badly but he waited. He watched as her hands roamed the pale body of his Arrancar lover and he quashed the groan. Erena managed to lay the Fourth Espada on his back and she slowly kissed down his throat and to each flat nub. She was murmuring in funnel and Ulquiorra moaned at her words. Rishou had to admit she could talk devilishly.

-Make him watch you. Tell him what you are thinking. - she pathed.

"Ulquiorra." Rishou breathed.

The Arrancar turned his head and he looked at Rishou with such soulful eyes. He watched as his other mate stripped slowly and he began to stroke his own member.

"I imagine this is you." He whispered hoarsely.

"Let me up!" Ulquiorra groaned.

"Not yet. You are weeping my heart." Erena said licking at his hard length.

He shut his eyes and groaned more as she ran her tongue along his aching cock and she sucked on his testes. She was suppressing him and he was almost to the point of bursting. Flashes in his mind of loosing all control and he snarled out as he felt her teeth and tongue more. He managed to see Rishou crawl over and his evil mate began to suckle Erena.

"Rishou!" he growled out in immense need.

Erena managed to crawl into Ulquiorra's lap and she slowly sank down on him. He lifted his head and yelled out and she rolled her hips. She fought back her own nature and it had been too long since she had felt him.

"Open yourself to me." She begged.

"How?" he actually asked through his haze.

"Allow me in Ulquiorra. Do not fight me when you feel me inside." She whispered.

His response was to arch his upper body and he was overwhelmed. Rishou was concerned and he came closer to him. He ran the back of his hand along his cheek and Ulquiorra opened his eyes.

"Trapped. Rishou help me!" he whispered fiercely.

"How? How are you trapped?" he said softly.

"More. I need more." He begged.

"Say what it is you need Ulquiorra. I cannot do what I do not know." He whispered in his ear.

"This body! I am kumo yet I am not!" he groaned.

Erena understood and she leaned over him and made him look at her. She slowed her grinding and when he finally did complete; he would need huge amounts of sleep.

"You fight it our beloved. I am still kumo and I know what it is you need. You need to open yourself to us. You are still a telepath and you need be joined but you do not know how." She whispered.

"Free me!" he begged.

"It takes trust. You must trust us." Rishou whispered.

He made a strangled cry and arched his body again. Erena slowly got off of him and began to kiss him deeply. Rishou watched as she held his face and touched him all over. Rishou almost reacted but he waited for Erena. He had never seen Ulquiorra laid out quite so raw or bare as he was now. It was not in his cold and calculating nature but they loved him. She was delving into his mind and he was trying to resist but she saw chaos. She wanted to cry out but she kept delving. She needed Rishou to shatter his incredible shields and she pathed to him. She moved over and Rishou bent over him. Ulquiorra stared up at him and he smiled softly.

"I am sorry I hit you." He whispered.

"I wanted it." He said gasping.

"Why?" Rishou asked.

"I felt." He almost whimpered.

He pulled him up and stared at his green eyes. There was such incredible passion and need in his gaze that every bit of doubt that he had melted away. Rishou pressed his lips to Ulquiorra and Erena took the opportunity to slip so deeply into his mind that he startled. She was seeing such horrendous violence and such awful loneliness. She saw his released form and Ulquiorra began to shake. He tried to throw her out instinctually but she began to stroke his thoughts. Rishou knew instantly and he joined his kumo mate. Erena slowly took him into her and the Fourth Espada about flew apart. He felt Rishou and Erena so deep and the feelings of them in his mind threw his soul into some manner of euphoria. Rishou possessed his mouth and Erena possessed his body. He distantly heard her muffle her cries and he felt her body begin to climax. He felt it as if it was him and he moaned into Rishou's mouth. Rishou was being thrown into his own rapture through the connection and Ulquiorra suddenly snarled. He pushed himself up and his need was so great that he flipped Erena. He began to thrust into her mercilessly and he felt overloaded and overwhelmed. He heard Rishou groan loudly and Erena was begging him. He shattered and she did scream. He fell against her and he could not breathe properly and Rishou laid there as if in a daze.

"Akinyoshi." Rishou muttered.

He heard his son whine from the other room and he crawled off their bed and wrapped a robe around himself. Ulquiorra was still collapsed against Erena and he laid there unmoving.

"My heart?" she managed to ask.

"Hai." He said barely audible.

"You became yourself for a moment. Your soul was freed." She said running her hand down his back.

He was still unable to fathom what had happened. It was beyond pleasure and it was beyond intimacy. He had felt alive and he had felt whole in that one moment.

"Sleep." He said dully.

"Hai." She moaned softly.

"Erena?" he asked closing his eyes.

"Hai?" she asked.

"What did I do?" he asked feeling heaviness in his limbs.

"I am unsure. This was Rishou's plans." She said clasping his hand.

"I still need him." He said falling into a coma like sleep.

She waited till he was fully passed out and she slipped from the bed. Rishou smiled softly at her and she sat down and took their son. She put him to her breast and she waited for Rishou to talk.

"You saw what I saw?" She asked.

"Hai. He is trapped most of the time. He cannot say it because he does not know it. I hate this he has become!" Rishou said sighing.

"He is alive Rishou. We cannot wish that away." She said with tears in her eyes.

"We are going to have to work harder to pull him out. I have missed like ten calls from my chichi. Ulquiorra pissed him off." He grimaced.

"Why?" she asked gently.

"You know my father. After he was Naraku the most feared villain in Japan, he became Lord Naraku the most feared kumo lord in Tsuchigumo history." He said mocking his father.

"Did you really wish for him to get me with child?" she asked.

"He wants it so damn bad and he is in a jealous snit over Grimmjow. Having a baby means he is one step closer to being normal again." He shrugged.

"He wants you alone. He wants you to himself. He is dreaming of you." She said closing her eyes.

"I know. I can finally see into his mind. Kamis it is a mess. Come Erena put him to bed and join us." He yawned.

"Are you going to call your sire back?" she asked.

"Nope. I have finally and fully connected with you both the way we are supposed to be. He can rot for one night. Besides if Bari was in trouble I would know." He shrugged.

"I see." She said lying their son back down.

They entered their room and Ulquiorra was fast asleep and he looked almost like a normal youkai again. Rishou smiled and lay down with him. Erena lay on his other side and they too joined their third in a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku was so pissed that his eyes were burning crimson. He would love to pummel the inu mutt at the moment but he decided to settle for Asuna instead. He walked into the hospital and found Asuna asleep on her bed in a private room. Jealousy actually ate him up and he decided that the Arrancar was not one he would put up with. He sat down and watched her and she slowly came awake. She looked over at him and he scowled at her.

"Why do you look like that?" she asked.

"You! You went and attacked the Shouten leader by yourself?" he demanded.

"I had Ang Chi and Akemi with me." She muttered.

"Akemi? What the fuck have you been doing inu? Am I going to have to entomb you again?" Naraku asked in his low and dangerous tone.

"Do not dare! You keep yourself so busy with your financial empire! You and Ishin are quite successful in this modern era and I do not begrudge you anything!" she said raising her voice.

"You know me inu. You know I never do anything half ass. You on the other hand court death and destruction at every bend! We had Nori and Ken'ichi restored. You have managed to have three new pups and you are pregnant yet again. When do you stop or am I old news?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"You are jealous?" Asuna asked in disbelief.

"I am not jealous! We have made this family work throughout the centuries and you go and act as if nothing happened. Things have happened Asuna!" he snarled.

"Do not dare take that tone with me! I was dead for a century." She said warning him.

"As if I could forget. I had to have the bond broken and so did Ishin. We would have died!" he said in a frosty tone.

"I understand that Naraku! You needed to be able to survive. I hold nothing against you two." She said crossing her arms.

"Yet you seem to forget about us. We did what we had to do for this family and you feel no need to be beholden to us at all." He said in a low growl.

"Do not threaten me Naraku. We work and do not dictate to me." She said as coldly.

He grabbed her arms and made her look at him. She had shut him completely out and he realized he had no idea what the hell was going on in her life. He had never not loved this onna and he was jealous and he was in a murderous rage.

"I love you. I have always loved you Asuna. I loved you always and I will forever." He said in a frosty tone.

"Then unhand and quit treating me like a criminal." She commanded.

"Love the Arrancar?" he asked.

"I care for him hai." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Really. Well then." He said throwing her back into the mattress.

She had not seen him like this in so long and he was infuriating her. She rolled to her side and ignored him. He lost his temper and he ended up throwing an IV stand through the window. She stared at him as if he lost his mind and he lowered his face to hers.

"Watch it inu. You had better remember our past. You have given me the most pups because I am your master. I will always be your lord and master inu. Deny it, go right ahead." He said in his most sinister voice.

"Get the hell out. You are neither my lord nor my master Naraku! You would not be alive if not for me!" she screamed.

His fist ended up through the wall above her head and he used his miasma to port away. She was in shock and Nobu ran in. He looked around at the damage and stared at her.

"I did not do this. Naraku did and have him pay for it!" She snarled.

"What did you two do?" he asked shocked.

"He thought to tell me what to do. I want to rest at my penthouse. Get me out of here!" She snapped.

"As you wish." He sighed.

He left to see to her discharge and she brooded. She looked over and noticed Hibari was not there. She sighed and realized her daughter was in trouble. She was angry and waited for the okay from Nobu and she ported out to her penthouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari was asleep on the couch and Hiroto watched her closely. They had spoken long hours over the past several days and he was enthralled with her. He found himself feeling overprotective of her and he sipped his coffee.

"Hiroto dear I have brought back new suits for you my love!" Alora cried from the front door.

She walked in and stared at her beautiful mate and husband. He looked shocked to see her and she frowned. She turned around to see an incredibly beautiful and half dressed woman on her couch.

"Pardon me. Who are you?" Alora asked raising a perfect blonde brow.

"Alora my dear. This is one of my younger sisters. Her name is Hibari Matsuda." He said in English.

Hibari stared at the drop dead gorgeous onna with perfect blonde hair and a body that put most to shame. She was being stared at and it raised her hackles.

"Does she speak English or do you need to interpret?" Alora asked in a haughty tone.

"I speak English just fine." Hibari said in a heavy accent.

"Oh good. Please put something on sister. We are not as wild as our friends in Japan." Alora said in catty tone.

"Alora!" Hiroto snapped.

"What? Am I mistaken? I am in my own home?" she asked innocently.

"I will dress then if it upsets you." Hibari said standing.

Alora looked at the mongrel demon female and her jealousy ate her alive. She was five foot six or seven and had a slightly nicer form then she did. Hibari bowed and went to her room and slammed the door.

"What was that about Alora? She is my sister!" Hiroto said in anger.

"Which one? You have so many." She said crossing her arms.

"You are acting like a self righteous bitch right now. I will not have you treat her badly. She is the youngest daughter of Lord Naraku okay?" he said trying to stay calm.

"Whoope. I don't give a shit about Japanese history. I am going into Beverly Hills." She said in a nasty tone.

He watched her walk away and her heels made a tapping sound. He stormed into Hibari's room and she was throwing things into her suitcase.

"Do not leave." He said in a pleading tone.

"I will not be insulted by that bitch. I did nothing wrong. She was jealous over your sister?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hai. I am sorry." He said sighing.

"I will go somewhere else." She said trying to get past him.

"Bari do not leave like this. Please!" he begged.

"She obviously has a disdain for your Japanese family. I am sorry to bring shame into your home." She said looking away.

"I own several properties. Let me take you somewhere else. Please do not leave me yet, please." He asked gently.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked wiping away tears.

"For the first time in four and half centuries I feel close to my family. Please do not take that away from me." He said looking down.

She nodded and he crushed her in his arms. He lifted her chin and kissed her forehead. She felt so completely safe with him and he ported them somewhere different. She looked around and it was definitely a place he came to alone.

"This is my studio apartment near the office. She never comes here okay?" he said rubbing her shoulders.

"You should have come home. You should be apart of us." She said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Hai. I should have. I am a fool and a coward but allow me to make it up okay?" he said turning her around.

"Stop being so good! You are so good and kind. Stop it! I have hated you for so long. I never knew you and I was born thirty years after you but damnit all." She said beginning to sob.

"Hibari please. I have had enough tears for one lifetime. If truth be told, you remind me a little of Hana." He said looking over her head.

"She was so pretty. She was tiny." Hibari said burying her face into his shirt.

"Hai. She was always singing. She had such a pretty voice too. You have not told me what you do." He said holding her tightly.

"I own a night club near the company headquarters. It is a youkai tavern and we pretty well only serve supes." She said closing her eyes.

"By choice or tradition." He asked amused.

"Both I guess. We get ningen in there but they know all about youkai." She said laughing.

He was feeling so many things and she could feel it. Hibari laced her hand in his and shook suddenly.

"What Bari?" he asked in her ear.

"Why do Mizuki and Kazuo fight so?" she asked in low voice.

"They have always been like that. They fought all the time growing up. Kazuo adores her so much." He said as honestly as he could.

"You are keeping something back." She breathed heavily.

"I have to. Never mind it okay? Can I take you shopping? I will pay only cash." He said as he pressed a finger to her lips.

"I do not need your money." She said defensively.

"Yet yours is tied up in bank accounts. Let me help you!" he said imploring her.

"Fine but I am not extravagant." She stated.

"What kind of clothes do you like?" he asked.

"When I am at home I am a tee shirt and jeans kind of girl and when I am at work, I dress like a real girl." She laughed.

"Well we shall go to a mall in the suburbs okay?" he laughed.

"No Aston Martin." She said smirking.

"I have other cars." He smiled.

"Like?" she asked grinning.

"I have a Porsche, Corvette, and several other sports cars." He shrugged.

"Pick the least ostentatious." She laughed.

"My Camaro it is." He laughed loudly.

She stared up at him and he had to push back several things. Her face was almost pixie like and he was feeling riotous emotions. She smiled and his heart melted.

"Come on you big baby." Hibari said dragging him behind her.

He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He scented her and he shut his reddened eyes. She gasped softly as she felt his nose buried in her juncture.

"I will protect you. I swear it." He said hoarsely.

"Hai." She murmured.

"I am sorry. I have no idea what came over me." He said sheepishly.

"Hiroto." She said in a thick tone.

She turned to stare into his face and the heat that was between them was evident to both. She could not tear her gaze away and her heart was beating fast.

"One of the Arrancar decided that he desired me. He became my lover." She stated.

"This is why you ran?" he asked.

"No. I am pregnant with his baby. Our sister Nanami is a doctor and she diagnosed me with rh negative blood and my baby is rh positive." She said breathing harder.

"So this Arrancar wishes for you and his child?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What is his name?" Hiroto asked.

"His name is Arturo Plateado." She said shaking.

"Interesting. That is Spanish for Arthur Silver." He said gently.

She looked down and he lifted her chin. He kissed her forehead and stared into her eyes.

"You have no fears with me okay? I am a taiyoukai. Kazuo and I have enormous yoki. You have choices here. You said something also about shinigami. What shinigami?" he asked.

"The fifth seat of Squad Eleven, his name is Yumichikia. He does not look it but he is lethal." She said shaking.

"Tell me what you want and it is yours. I will shelter you and protect you as long as you need or want." Hiroto stated hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered in a shaky voice.

"Never thank me. I have regained a missing piece of myself so I thank you." He said crushing her to him.

Hibari was afraid and she was terrified of what she was thinking about Hiroto. She shoved those thoughts away and felt safe and felt wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiroto was in Japan and he had not been here in centuries. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand and this was the address he had for his mother. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. The door swung open and he smiled at her yoki. He stepped in and she dropped her jaw. She still looked young and she looked beautiful.

"Hello Haha." He said bowing.

"Hiroto?" she asked shocked.

"Hai. I shall make this to the point mam. Please have no fear for Hibari." He said softly.

"Why is she there?" she asked.

"She feels safe from the Arrancar." He said bluntly.

"She detests war and fighting now. Thank you for sheltering her. What does she need?" Asuna asked standing.

"She is refusing my money but she needs it." He said embarrassed.

"You and Kazuo both run the company?" she asked.

"Hai. I never hated you. I know you saved my life that day. I know you missed us and I know my father has horrid pride. I am sorry we did not come home." He blurted out.

Asuna looked shocked and bowed her head. She looked back at him and tears were in her eyes and he hugged her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem. Her apartment is in this building?" he asked.

"Hai. I will take you." She said as she walked slowly towards the door.

She took his arm and ported them inside of Hibari's home. He looked around with interest and went to her closet. He pulled out many dresses and her beloved jeans. He grinned as he saw her in a couple of photos with his other siblings.

"You should come home." Asuna said from behind him.

"Alora would throw a fit." He sighed.

"Your mate? Do I look like I care?" she said.

"Haha, she is strong willed but I do love her." He stated as he looked at her.

Asuna snorted and he finished gathering her things. He looked at his mother and smiled.

"I will come back. I promise." He said bowing.

"You and Kaz are so different." She stated.

"Hai. He is the one that should have been born first." He laughed.

"I love you." She said looking away.

"I know Haha. I have always known." He said and he ported away.

Asuna walked to her penthouse and leaned in the doorway and cried softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ulquiorra was staring at a face that he had not seen in a very long time. He was standing outside of Los Noches and the cur had enough gumption to come this close.

"What do you want Plateado?" he asked.

"Wondering why you play this ridiculous game." Arturo said flatly.

"I do what I wish and what I want trash." He stated without tone.

"You always were a cold, cold fish Ulquiorra Schiffer. Well I was told that you had an affiliation with some youkai." He said narrowing his citrine eyes.

"Who has said this?" he stated with a chilly tone.

"Let us just say you play a similar game that I do. Hibari, you know her?" he asked bluntly.

"I know her." Ulquiorra stated.

"She is missing and I would know where the mother of my child is." Arturo said as his eyes flashed in anger.

"I have heard that she was missing." He replied.

"I should like to secure your help." Arturo retorted.

"As long as you understand that you will in no way harm what is mine." Ulquiorra said in a freezing tone.

"I had no intentions of it. I want Hibari and my child." He said flatly.

"I will see what information I can glean. Know this Plateado but the Shouten threaten this family of youkai and I will side with them against the wraiths." He stated flatly.

"I will side with you. I may be half Shouten but I am Arrancar first." He said growling.

"Very well." Ulquiorra said turning to leave.

"I will also support the Espada known as Grimmjow." Arturo said.

"Number Six can be rather volatile. Caution is needed when dealing with him." Ulquiorra said stiffened.

"Hai I could see that. You are far older then any of these Espada but this one is special." Arturo said smirking.

"He is also trash. Watch yourself Plateado." The Fourth Espada said walking away.

Arturo smiled widely and if he could make alliances with his fellow Arrancar then he could achieve his objectives quite easily. He was furious that Hibari had stolen away but he knew she was safe. He had read her medical chart and his daughter was healthy for now. Her younger sister had plainly stated that they may have to bind her abilities if Hibari started to become drained as Asuna had. He would wait; he was very good at waiting and so very patient.


	40. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Enemies and Friends Part II

Ang Chi was home amongst everything familiar and he ached. He ached so badly that he wished like hell he could go to Japan. He forced himself to give Kaya all of his attention and pay close attention to Keiko. He was rocking his baby girl and Kaya slipped in and laid her head on his thigh.

"You have a visitor Ang Chi. She says she is your cousin." Kaya said sweetly.

"Who my love?" he asked surprised.

"She says her name is Higurashi Akemi." Kaya stated.

"She is my Haha's first cousin. She is Great Uncle Inuyasha's daughter." He explained.

"Go see her then. I will take our little lady here." She said grinning.

"Thank you Kaya." He said kissing her forehead.

He stood and he walked to the main hall of the palace. He caught sight of her and his heart beat a steady rhythm against his ribcage.

"Lady Akemi." He murmured.

"Lord Ang Chi." She said bowing.

"I am surprised to see you so soon." He said stiffly.

"Asuna is getting better. She wanted to go back soon. Shall I take the fang back for you?" She asked softly.

"No. It has a barrier on it." He said meeting her eyes.

"Okay. I thought that I should ask. Her babe is well." She said cocking her head to the side.

"Akemi, I cannot do this. I cannot stand here and carry on a civil but nonsensical conversation." He hissed softly.

"We are cousins Ang Chi. We should be civil." She said meeting his eyes.

"Go!" he commanded.

"As you wish." She bowed.

"It is not what I wish! I am a whoremonger!" he said in shame.

"Oh please. I swear you need to be named Saint Ang Chi." She said in anger.

"Not here! Do not disrespect me here!" he said in a low hiss.

"Then where coward?" she asked with stormy blue eyes.

"Stay here." He said leaving for a few minutes.

She waited patiently and he returned. He was wearing jeans and a black button down at the moment and a pair of geta on his feet. He took her arm and ported out to the Western lands and within the barrier. He stepped back and waited for her to speak.

"Say something. You accuse me of being a coward." He said crossing his arms.

His hair was chin length and so shiny. Her throat was dry but she lifted her chin.

"I am afraid." She said meeting his eyes.

"Why Lady Akemi?" he asked.

"I am here and I know that somehow I am wiped away from history. My whole entire family has been wiped out and this house cannot tell me why or how. You show up and my world is thrown upside down." She said emotionally.

"You have yet to live what you need to live Akemi. When you meet me I will be very young and a very angry young man. You were always kind to me but that is all because you have more that you have yet to discover." He said evenly.

"Ang Chi that path obviously leads to my destruction." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Akemi stop! I have no idea why I feel this way but you met Kaya and she is wonderful and perfect." He said in shamed voice.

"Hai. She is perfect and I imagine you feel complete correct?" she asked.

"Do not! That is not fair!" he growled.

"Why not? I am only being honest." She said raising a brow.

Ang Chi was furious and he turned away from her. He stared at the falls as they came down.

"This will not carry on." He said frowning.

"As you wish but you cannot even look at me and say that!" She growled.

He turned and he could not look at her. She snorted and she began walking away. He sighed and followed after her.

"Akemi stop." He said pulling her.

"Why?" she said stiffly.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he wrapped his arms around her.

Akemi stared up at his eyes and he was trying like hell to not respond. His body responded to the memories of their encounters.

"Akemi. I am in danger of abandoning everything I have been for most of my life. Kamis why do I feel this way? Why you?" he asked hoarsely.

"Because when you are supposed to know then you know." She said as hoarsely.

"This is not right. This is not right." He lamented as he buried his nose in her juncture.

His chest was pressed into her back and she wore a silk skirt that skimmed her knees. He crushed the silk in his hand and pulled it up and Akemi breathed harder.

"Akemi. I have dreamed of you." He said in a deep voice.

"Hai." She moaned as she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

His lips grazed her cheek and he began kissing her at an awkward angle. He growled loudly and his senses became filled with her. She gasped as his fingers grazed her center.

"Ang Chi." She whined.

"Kamis." He cried as he felt how wet she was.

He squeezed his eyes shut and he lifted his fingers to his lips. He swept his tongue along his own appendages and she was weeping and ready. Never had an onna responded like this and his mind was caught up in her.

"Akemi, help me. Help me stop this." He cried as he held her tighter.

"I do not want to. I want you so badly it hurts! I want to see you when I awaken in the morning and I want to feel you always. This is not just lust." She cried.

He turned her around and lifted her chin. His fingers were splayed across her left cheek and he was so incredibly deep already that he did not wish to fight this anymore. He knew this would be bad. He knew all about forbidden love and forbidden trysts. She not only was his cousin by Western Law but she was mated to a very powerful inu in her past and the dragon was alive at some point. Ang Chi lifted her red silk skirt and she began unbuckling his jeans. He pulled her along and he leaned against a tree. He had turned her around again and he worked into her slick heat. He closed his eyes and felt such amazing calm wash over him and such profound feeling as he held her hip and thrust in her. She cried out hard and Ang Chi was absolutely sure he was falling hard for her. He cried out each time he moved and he was getting deeper.

"Oh Kamis Akemi. Akemi." He cried out harder.

"Ang Chi? Oh God!" she said as she lowered her head to her chest.

He felt her so deeply and he so fluid at the moment. He pulled her head back and sank his fangs near the top of her spine. Her screams of ecstasy were heard around the clearing and blood spilled from his bite. He was shaking but he took in her blood and he had never tasted anything so perfect. She cried out till she was hoarse and she mewled as her body gripped him in powerful spasms. He spilled his seed deep and his vision swam for the moment. He shut his eyes and released her neck. He had to hold her up and he could barely hold himself up at the moment. He slid down the smooth bark of the tree and he held onto her tightly. He had tasted blood in the act with Kaya but he had never desired to drink it like he had. He was shaking badly and Akemi had passed out.

"What have you done to me?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

He held onto her and she awoke after some time. She looked back at him and he brushed his thumb along her lower lip.

"I cannot fight this or you Akemi. Kamis I will burn in hell but I need this." He said as he suddenly kissed her savagely.

Their kiss was deeply erotic and blood slowly dripped from the corner of her lips. Akemi was still in trance and he finally let her lips go.

"Go to my mother's house in Karakura Town. I will meet you there tomorrow." He said softly.

"Okay." She murmured.

They were not far from the Western Palace and Akemi managed to straighten her clothing. She slipped away and Ang Chi sat there dumbfounded. He pulled himself together and he straightened his clothes. He ported to the ruins of Hadasan and he looked around.

"I know you must be around you sorry bastard! Show yourself." Ang Chi yelled.

"Well Ang Chi what are you doing here?" Lei stated from behind him.

"What is happening to me?" he asked in a strained voice.

"I imagine your wraith side is rearing its head. Why do you ask?" Lei asked amused.

"Do not taunt me you sick, sorry bastard!" Ang Chi growled.

"Oh nephew. You are a fool. What has you in such a twist?" he asked.

"I am drawn to an onna I have no business desiring! I have drunk her blood in the midst of the act!" he yelled.

"Perhaps she is uppyr?" he asked laughing.

"Hai." He responded.

"Uppyr are a supreme weakness to us Shouten. They are our greatest enemies and our greatest lovers. They are us but they are corporeal at all times. Imagine what that feels like to a Shouten. Imagine what it feels like when you let loose with one of your own. Shouten do not normally mate for life but when they do find their soul mate; they loose their heads." Lei said grinning.

"Oh Kamis! How do I know if I find my soul mate?" he asked horrified.

"You really mean to tell me you do not know? Moron." Lei said cruelly.

"Do not mock me bastard!" Ang Chi said in anger.

"You think you know me so well nephew? You do not. You should have been raised amongst your own kind. I would have cared for you! I would not have denied you half of you!" Lei said with narrowed eyes.

"You would have forgotten my inu half!" Ang Chi said in anger.

"Bai did wrong! Shouten do not abandon their children Ang Chi. She got infected with dog scum! I would have found you. I should have been allowed to raise my own blood!" he said in fury.

"When did you find out about me?" Ang Chi demanded.

"Bai was pregnant and I demanded she come home. I may prefer males my nephew but I would have done right by you. I would have given you everything you were supposed to have as a Shouten noble. We are not the ruling family but we rule our clan. You would have been a prince amongst us!" he said in old anger.

"Stop! I hated her! I hated what she was! I starved as she tried to take him back! I was hungry and she waged war on him!" He cried.

"Bai was the most powerful of us at the time. She refused to listen and abandoned Meihui. That stupid girl was so hurt by Bai. My sister became demented when she fucked that bastard!" He said in hatred.

Ang Chi was confused and angry. He sat down and stared out into the night.

"You continue to hurt the one person I counted on all of my life. She delivered China to me. She gave me my birthright and my honor." He said hoarsely.

"She also stole you away from half of yourself. She had no business with a Shouten child. You were mine. I loved you as my own when you were but a mere thought." Lei stated in a hateful tone.

"Why?" he asked perplexed.

"Because I know how I am. I would never lie with a woman just to create a babe. The thought revolted me." He said disgusted.

"Yet you have raped my mother?" Ang Chi asked in simmering anger.

"I repeat myself. She had no business taking you! She had no business with my family! She killed Bai and then took you. You may not believe this nephew but family is everything to us the same as to you damn dogs. You were mine!" he snarled.

"I am grown Lei Jing and I am no one's anymore. You sit there and say you would not lie with an onna but you have raped her twice now? You are sorry." He said standing.

"Please. She deserved much more. I just made her suffer the way she has made my family suffer." He sneered.

"That is the difference. You think that it is okay to hurt someone on such a basic level. You should have tried harder to find me." He said beginning to walk away.

"It will only get worse until you bind yourself to this woman. You will continue to feel empty. You should count your graces; most Shouten never find their soul mate." Lei stated.

"Then I must try harder to not be a Shouten." He said with a contemptuous glare.

Lei watched as his nephew walked away. Anger flitted through him that the man still refused himself. He contemplated every horrid scenario in his mind for the inu whore. He intended to make all of her family suffer for her interference. He grinned and he was quite glad he found his little way into the past and present. He sauntered along and hummed a little tune.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was walking along Karakura Town and she liked the suburb of Tokyo immediately. She found the beach house and she knocked on the door. It was thrown open by a red headed ningen and she smiled.

"You are Kurosaki Ichigo. I am Akemi. I am Asuna's hanyou cousin." She said smiling.

"Damn come on in." he said smiling.

Ichigo watched the tiny onna and he showed her the living room. She sat down and watched Hinata and Masaki play on the floor.

"How old are you?" she asked surprised.

"I am eighteen." He said sheepishly.

"Oh my Kamis. You know how old Asuna is?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah. I pursued her." He said scratching his head.

"Well. You have taken on much Kurosaki Ichigo." She said looking at the hanyou on the floor.

"Call me Ichigo." He said embarrassed.

"Alright Ichigo. You are no longer mortal." She observed.

"I wasn't a normal ningen anyway." He shrugged.

"Well you must be something amazing to have swayed my cousin." She said grinning.

"Keh thanks." He said turning red.

Ichigo heard another knock and he looked confused. He got up and opened the door. Ang Chi bowed and Ichigo let him. Ang Chi stepped in and sat down on the floor.

"Hello my brother and sister!" he said softly to the two babes.

Hinata squealed and walked over to Ang Chi. Masaki was a little more reserved but she followed Hinata. Ichigo smiled but was confused.

"I am sorry to bother you Ichigo." Ang Chi stated.

"No problem." He shrugged.

"My mother is in Tokyo." He stated looking at Ichigo.

"Yeah I talked to her this morning." Ichigo nodded.

"Good. You two are getting along?" Ang Chi asked.

"Yeah as long as I don't mention idiot then we're great. I swear I wanna kill that bastard." Ichigo mumbled.

Akemi made a clucking noise and Ichigo turned red.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Thank you for allowing me to see my siblings. I will see you soon Ichigo." Ang Chi said rising.

He held out his hand to Akemi and she took it.

"We are hunting history my friend." Akemi stated and smiled.

"Yeah weren't you like the mate of an old dragon lord?" he asked.

"Hai. His name was Ryukotsusei." Akemi said softly.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." He said bowing.

Ang Chi nodded and he followed Akemi out of the house. They walked along the beach and she stared straight ahead.

"Your Shouten side reared its head did it not?" she asked.

"Hai. I am sorry." He said looking into the water.

He scowled and looked at Akemi.

"Ryukotsusei was a water dragon was he not?" he said suddenly.

"Hai why?" she asked confused.

"Dragons hibernate do they not?" he asked.

"I guess. I never knew him to do it though." She said trying to follow his logic.

"My libraries in Shenyang are superb. Come let us look up the myths." He said suddenly porting them.

They appeared in his library and he sat down in a chair. She looked at him closely and he wore a close fitting grey silk tee shirt and a pair of jeans. She turned her head and she knew she would not get enough of him. She sat down and he handed her several books.

"Please try and concentrate Akemi." He said under his breath.

"I am trying." She said without looking at him.

Kaya poked her head in and Keiko ran in. Ang Chi smiled and Kaya smiled as well.

"Chichi home!" Keiko cried.

"Hai. Chichi is home." He smiled at his ebony haired pup.

"Hello Lady Akemi. I am Kaya. My knuckle head mate is so rude." She said bowing.

"Hello Lady Kaya. Your knuckle head mate is being so kind as to try and help me." She said grinning.

"He is so good that way. Come my little angel it is time to let Chichi work." Kaya said as she led Keiko away.

"I will tuck you in my heart." Ang Chi said kissing her hand.

"Hai." She said grinning.

Ang Chi looked away and self loathing consumed him. He sat back in the straight back chair and sighed. Akemi felt a bit of guilt and she stood up.

"You need to spend time with your mate and daughter. I will take these into the gardens if you do not mind." She said as she took several books with her.

He stared at the spot where she had stood and he warred with himself all over again. He stood up and went to search for his family to assuage his guilt. Thoughts of Akemi and her belly swollen with his pup hit him and he growled. He found Keiko and Kaya and shoved away thoughts of the sapphire eyes of his second cousin.

Akemi was reading the myths that had been built up around the dragons and she kept going back to a map of Japan. She stared at the Ryuku Islands and wondered if by chance there was some place on the ancient islands where Ryukotsusei would have led his people. Tears fell down her face and she began sobbing. She felt like she had betrayed him but then she knew she had not. She continued to read through her tears and Ang Chi finally appeared several hours later.

"You have been crying." He mumbled.

"Hai a little. I should go now." She said standing.

"You have not seen the Winter Palace at He Gang." He said gently.

"Perhaps some other time. I have ruins to see." She said stepping away.

"You dictate?" he asked.

"Do not." She said looking down.

"Here I am feeling horrendously and you get to tell me when and how. Is this fun for you?" he asked almost coldly.

"Stop!" she yelled.

"I am still lord here. I rule these lands and Beijing does not. Do you understand that I am the master here?" he said trying to sound mean and cold.

"I am feeling guilty too okay? She is lovely and your pup is beautiful. I am a monster for trying to ruin that. Kamis I am so sorry." She said fleeing from him.

He clenched his fist and he changed form. He ran after her and she looked back to see him. He ended up cornering her and she stared at him with red eyes. He changed form and he came to her.

"Do not back away now Akemi! Do not cower when you dragged us in so deeply." He said in an accusatory tone.

"What happens if I find Ryukotsusei?" she asked.

"You will deal with it when it comes." He said actually shaking.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Kamis." He said and he began attacking her mouth.

He could not stop and he ended up porting them to He Gang and his bed. He took her so slowly that they cried themselves hoarse. He stared at the ceiling of his bedroom and he was glad the palace was shut down for the summer. Akemi stirred next to him and she rolled to stare at him.

"Ang Chi?" she asked softly.

"Hai?" he responded.

"I will have to leave in the morning." She said softly.

"I understand." He said looking away.

"Say something." She said in a pain filled voice.

"I want to see your belly full with my pup. I want to kiss you along the planes of your body and I want to feel you the way I did yesterday." He said staring at her.

She gasped and he sat up. He kissed her softly on the lips and his hand reached up to hold the back of her head. He moved to sit on his knees and Ang Chi slowly pulled back and suckled her bottom lip a moment. He watched her face closely as he pushed into her again. She bit her bottom lip and cried out as he thrust hard. She grunted softly each time and she was getting ready to fall into the abyss. She tried to close her eyes and Ang Chi growled.

"No." he growled low as he moved harder.

"I feel it again." She cried out.

"Hai. Just feel it. Akemi." He said trying to fight his way further into the feeling.

"Ang Chi!" She groaned out loudly.

He ended up gripping her tightly to him and not only did the purity take a hold of them but their other natures as well. Akemi ended up dragging her claws down his back in her rapture. She felt his fangs in her juncture and she allowed herself to drink from him as well. He had to hold her upright as the culmination ran its course.

"I love you." He stated as he continued to hold her to him.

"Hai. Oh Kamis hai." She said in exhaustion.

"Sleep." He whispered.

She nodded and she lay on the bed. He watched her fall asleep and he allowed himself to join her. He knew they were doomed. He knew much and he knew he would kill to be with and kill for her. He hoped hell would not last forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in her bed bored out of her mind. She felt her stomach and smiled at her belly.

"I am ready for you to be here." She murmured.

He kicked as she talked and she smiled softly. He was telepathic and she could feel his mind. She had not seen Naraku since their nasty fight at the hospital. Asuna got up and made her way to the kitchen and began pouring juice.

"Nobu says you are big." She said softly.

"Who ya talking to?" she heard behind her.

She turned to see Grimmjow and she smiled. She moved into his arms and stared up at him. His blue eyes were full of emotion and she touched his teal colored markings on his face.

"I am happy to see you." She said running a hand through his hair.

"Missed you." He said hungrily kissing her.

He felt her belly and was kissing her neck and she leaned her head back. He ended up cupping a breast through the silk of her gown.

"Damn onna. Do you ever look bad?" he asked in a low growl.

"What?" she asked wanting to laugh.

"Hai. I've seen you covered in blood and you look hot as hell." He murmured as he lightly pinched a nipple.

"Kamis what a backhanded compliment." She said smirking.

He grinned too and he suddenly pulled her along. Her led her to her bedroom and pulled the gown up and over her head. He slipped his Arrancar jacket off and she undid his hakama. His body rippled and under her fingers and she growled suddenly.

"You want this?" he asked playfully.

"Hai." She said licking her lips.

"Lay down." He commanded.

She did as he asked and he sank in next to her. He rolled her to her side and he did not hesitate to become one. Their coupling was passionate and consuming as she gasped hard as he moved. Grimmjow knew her body so well now that he could exact much and he was arrogantly prideful as this immensely powerful onna submitted herself to him over and over. She gasped hard and then harder as his hand gripped her hip.

"Grimmjow!" she yelped out.

He was breathing hard and he was enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking. She was sweaty and he loved how her skin glistened.

"That scar on your neck." He murmured.

"Hai?" she asked as she caught her breath.

"Where'd you get it?" he demanded.

"I wish you would let me help you pull the memories out." She said under her breath.

"Nope." He said lying back and on his hands.

She sighed and she stood up. She moved to her bathroom and tried to work out a cramp in her lower back. She sighed and truly hated pregnancy aches and pains. Another sharp pain ripped through her side and she sucked in her breath.

"What the hell you doing in there?" he yelled after her.

"Grimmjow." She whispered.

She held onto her sink and ended up crying out. She sank to her knees as a rather powerful contraction hit her. She cried out louder and Grimmjow was immediately by her side. She groaned as the pains in her back ripped through. He helped her stand and she began growling hard as she tried to fall to her knees. She felt her water break and she stared at the floor. There was nothing but clear fluid and she doubled over as another hit.

"We triggered labor." She said through her teeth.

"Tell me what to do cause I haven't a fucking clue!" he said.

"So hard and so fast." She groaned as he helped her into the bed.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked almost helplessly.

"Grimmjow, get Nanami please?" She asked.

"She here in this damn place?" he asked.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath.

He was surprised to hear her curse and he sat next to her. She began growling louder as she experienced actually normal pains.

"Check me!" she snarled.

"What? How?" he asked.

"Oh my Kamis Grimmjow! You saw me give birth to Chiyo!" she yelled.

"I'm getting you're brat!" he said jumping up and using sonido.

She felt distantly amused at his antics and got on her hands and knees. She growled and hissed as she felt her body gearing up for a nice, normal birth. Nanami came in and she was dressed in a night gown. Grimmjow stood in the doorway and he was shocked at how fast it was happening.

"She is okay Arrancar. Kamis this is a normal progression for your history Haha." She said softly.

"Make her not hurt!" Grimmjow snapped.

"No, I want to feel this." Asuna groaned.

"Are you fucked up?" Grimmjow asked surprised.

"She does not have normal births often." Nanami said grinning.

He had no clue what to do but he stood by helplessly. Nanami talked to her softly and Asuna nodded every so often.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Nanami asked.

"No. This is good. This is perfect." Asuna said almost happily.

Asuna was breathing in and out deeply and Nanami checked her. She was surprised to see his head.

"Grimmjow, would you like to see this?" Nanami asked.

"No." he growled.

"Please come see." Asuna said reaching for him.

He neared her and watched her in fascination. She grabbed his hand and squeezed hard as she felt their babe.

"Haha, I want you to push okay? He is coming quickly so bear down really hard." She said.

Asuna nodded and she pushed with all her might. She had to repeat the pushing with every contraction. She cried out as the stretching and searing burn began but she concentrated hard through the process.

"Nanami?" she said whimpering.

"Really good Haha. A little more okay? Push just a little okay?" Nanami said almost excited.

The Sixth Espada stared as he watched life be born. His eyes widened when he saw a rather normal looking infant let loose a huge wail. The little boy had silver hair with a slight bluish tinge and he bore his marks around his eyes. He was surprised and shocked in a way to see no hollow hole and he stared down at his infant son. He opened his eyes and they were just as brilliant blue as his and he actually hated himself for but a second at having doubted her. He was mewling and he noticed small magenta stripes on his hips. Nanami cleaned him up and Asuna nodded for Grimmjow to hold him. He could not stop staring at his progeny and he was awed.

"Grimmjow?" she asked gently.

"Yeah? What?" he said distracted.

"Say something." Asuna murmured.

"We did real good inu." He said unable to tear his eyes away from his boy.

Asuna smiled and Nanami wiped away a tear. Nanami got a small blanket from another room and had to take the babe from the Arrancar. She swaddled him and handed him to her mother.

"Let me feed him." She said gently.

"He's mine." He said dumbly.

"Hai." She smiled.

"I want his power undone." Grimmjow said suddenly.

"We will in but a little while. Let me feed him and I have a name for him." She said watching her babe latch on greedily. His general air was so much like his sire that Asuna was astounded. She was feeling Grimmjow's possessive nature rearing and he was acting almost normal. She closed her eyes and just felt.

"What you plan on naming him?" he demanded.

"Haruya. His name is Grimmjow Haruya." She murmured.

Grimmjow was floored and that was damn near impossible. He did not understand why but he knew without a doubt that she was honoring him. He could not explain what he was feeling but he knew he wanted to feel it. He went through every possessive thought in his mind and love so fierce left him feeling winded. He watched her finish feeding him and he held out his hands. She laid his boy in his arms and he went to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I wanna look at him in the moonlight." He said under his breath.

He used his sonido and he sat in the middle of the air and stared down at his boy. Asuna had managed to get to the window and she saw him.

"What is he doing?" Nanami asked.

"He is a jaguar by nature Nami. He likes high places and it gives him the best vantage point. He is also falling in love." She murmured.

"Haha. I cannot believe how gentle he is." Nanami said in surprise and awe.

"He is acting like himself. I know the man that became the Arrancar. He is acting like Jagaharu." She whispered.

Nanami just stared as Grimmjow watched his sleeping son. He could not say anything as the moment was the most profound in his life as an Arrancar. Somehow he knew that this was supposed to happen. He also knew when he saw the mark on her neck that it also meant something profound. He now knew why the pale faced fucker of Ulquiorra was willing to kill and maim for his own brat. He watched Haruya sleep and such feeling snaked his way through his gut. He now knew what unconditional love was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanami was being flanked by Grimmjow and she growled at him. He made a face at her and she finally made a rude noise.

"Haha explain to him that I need to examine Haruya in a hospital and I need to make sure he is healthy." Nanami said glaring at the Arrancar.

"Grimmjow our son needs his big sister to examine him." Asuna said sighing.

"Why? He looks healthy." He said stubbornly.

"Damnit! Allow her to take him there. I need to be checked too! It is just how things are done okay?" Asuna growled.

"Don't let anyone else touch him." He said snapping.

"You are a mother hen! Kamis Grimmjow go kill a hollow or two." Asuna snapped in return.

"We make a pretty brat. Wanna try some more?" he asked in almost lewd manner.

"Hell no! Not right now." Asuna said shocked.

"Awe well I was joking. I'll see you soon enough." He said and he was gone.

"Kamis he is going to be too over protective." Nanami said in admiration.

"Hai. I had not expected him to be quite like this. Come my dear." Asuna said porting all of them to the hospital.

Asuna was led to a room and Nanami carried Haruya to the nursery. Shinobu caught up with and he dropped his jaw.

"Damn! He is a pretty baby!" Shinobu said surprised.

"Yeah he is. I just delivered him a couple of hours ago. Haha had a lightning birth." She said grinning.

"It went well?" Shinobu asked shocked.

"Totally normal. I mean it was freaky how normal it was." She said shaking her head.

"Nanami is in love." Shinobu teased.

"Well he is a sweet babe and he is pretty." She said looking down at him.

"What are you thinking kiddo?" Shinobu asked.

"I am thinking I want one myself." She said almost sadly.

"You will. Hell you have years for that." He said ruffling her head.

"Hai you are right." She sighed.

She had him examined and Shinobu checked their mother. They did not announce the arrival of the half Arrancar babe and they just went about their business. Asuna was home with her new babe within hours and life carried on or so they thought. Nanami had managed to head back to her home and she walked home from the hospital. She felt what she knew to be spiritual pressure and she whirled around to see a pink haired Arrancar. She stared at him and he stared at her. The remains of his mask looked like glasses and he actually looked scholarly.

"Well you are a doctor." He said taking her in.

"You are an Arrancar. Very good." She said in sarcasm.

"Touché. Aizen wants to know how Grimmjow's progeny is progressing. He has been paying close attention." The pink haired Arrancar purred.

"The baby was killed in an attack by the Shouten ruler. Up to that point he was fine. I was unable to save him though. His reiastu had to be bound early on in the pregnancy. I attempted a prenatal reconstruction but it failed. He only lived a matter of hours." She said in a doctor like explanation.

"Aizen will not be pleased to hear that. It seems that another one will need to be created." Szayel said clucking his tongue.

"Excuse me?" she said horrified.

"Hai. The abilities of an Arrancar with youkai longevity are astounding. It needs to be studied and expounded on. You are a scientist; surely you understand this." He said smiling cruelly.

"No, I do not. I am a doctor and my oath is do no harm! You sick son of bitch!" She said in disgust.

"Your mouth is most displeasing." He said crossing his arms.

"You are the one that attacked my mother!" she said narrowing her eyes.

"I am still insulted by your mouth. Such lovely lips could be doing other things." He said lewdly.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"You are youkai and I have my orders. Since you were unable to save the progeny then you will have to help me figure out the answers. Aizen-sama wishes it." He said in a dark whisper.

"Like hell I would. You think I would allow you to create another being such as that and allow you to study it?" she asked in disgust.

"I think you have no choice. I have studied you from afar and you are nominal in yoki but your intellect far outweighs what you lack in power." The Octava Espada said.

Nanami grew so angry that she stared at the arrogant bastard in fury. She was not deceived and she suspected he had incredible abilities.

"You are too arrogant in your own assumptions Arrancar. Blow me." She said narrowing her black eyes.

"You said it." He laughed.

He moved so fast and used his cero. It went straight through her and she was slammed against the side of a building. She cried out in pain as blood welled up from the wound. She could not see him and she dialed her phone inside of her pocket.

"Chichi N! It is Nami. Help me!" she screamed into her phone.

Szayel appeared behind her and wrapped his hand around her wrist. He crushed it in his fingers and she screamed as her wrist bones snapped. The phone fell to ground and she fell to her knees.

"Chichi! Near home!" she screamed and she was slapped hard and her head hit solid brick.

Szayel leaned down to pick up the bloodied onna and he turned when he felt a being of immense power. He was intrigued as he saw a black haired youkai who resembled the onna that Aizen was taken with.

"Unhand her now." Naraku growled low in his throat.

"Sorry. I have business with this bitch. You are quite intriguing. You are part human!" he said cackling.

Szayel threw his cero at the being and Naraku actually absorbed it and it was thrown back at him. He moved behind the Espada and shoved a tentacle straight through him. Szayel choked up blood but lashed out with a purple noxious substance. Naraku realized he had somehow tapped into his own miasma and Nanami began coughing horribly.

"I will kill her and then dissect her! I suggest you let me go." Szayel said in a nasty tone.

"I will tear you apart slowly!" Naraku said as his eyes flashed crimson.

"Whatever. I have things that need doing. Say goodbye." He said standing.

He went to take Nanami but Naraku shoved many bony appendages through Szayel. The Arrancar broke off one and groaned in pain. He moved so quickly and stabbed Nanami with it. She screamed as fresh blood poured from the wound in her stomach. The Octava Arrancar opened a garganta and escaped. Naraku hissed as he knelt next to his baby. He produced a miasma cloud and ported them back to the hospital.

"Nobu! Nobu!" he screamed.

"Chichi!" she said gasping in pain.

"Hold on okay?" Naraku said holding her.

"Use your miasma to control the wound in my gut. I think he got my bowel. I need you to sink in deeply and seal it off." She said as tears streamed down her face.

He grimaced but he did as she said. Nobu ran in and he cried out. He yelled for Shinobu and a gurney. Nanami was shaking hard as shock began to set in.

"Ryuken. Get Ishida." She said passing out.

"Who is that?" Naraku demanded.

"He is head of Karakura General. He is an excellent surgeon." Nobu said trying to assess the damage.

"Get him." Naraku demanded.

Nobu was shaking but he produced his shoki cloud and appeared in Karakura General. He went in search of Ishida and found him doing paperwork.

"Doctor Ishida!" Nobu cried from the door.

"Doctor Yamasaki?" he asked surprised.

"It is Nanami. She was attacked." He said quickly.

"Good Kamis! How bad?" he asked standing.

"She is in shock at the moment." Nobu said shaking.

"I will come. You cannot operate on your own child." Ryuken said.

Nobu nodded dumbly and he ported them back to Yamasaki General. Ryuken followed Shinobu and went to scrub for surgery. Nobu and Naraku watched from a window as they watched Nanami being prepped.

"What got her?" Nobu asked horrified.

"An Arrancar!" Naraku said hatefully.

Nobu sank into a chair and he watched the surgery from the gallery. Naraku was incensed and he discreetly made some calls to Aya and Bihua. The two former generals of the kumo army still kept an elite force trained and he intended to start decimating shinigami and Arrancar alike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanami woke up and she blissfully felt no pain. She looked over at Ryuken and he wore scrubs. She weakly reached out her hand and he took it.

"Tell me." She said hoarsely.

"No. You know that does nothing but make your brain work overtime. The damage was bad but it was repaired. Your brother is a gifted surgeon." Ryuken stated.

"So are you." She said closing her eyes.

"I have not been in an operating room in years." He said brushing hair off of her face.

"Well then it was good I got hurt." She said joking.

"Nanami. I love you. I almost could not do it because I was shaking so bad." He said softly.

"Uh huh but you did it anyway. I love you too Ryuken. I need sleep." She mumbled.

"Nami what did this to you?" he asked.

"An Arrancar." She said sleepily.

"A hollow?" he asked horrified.

"Hai. No worries." She said passing out.

He shook in anger and he looked away. He stepped out into the hall and he was met by Naraku.

"You are not a normal ningen." Naraku stated flatly.

"I am known as a Quincey." He said looking past him.

"That onna is beloved in this family. Thank you for saving her." He said then turned on his heel.

Ryuken was left to stare into an empty hall and thoughts of letting his arrows flying into the hollow flitted across his brain. He never thought in a million years that he would feel that way. He stepped back into her room and his heart was pounding. He neared her bed and he sat in a chair by her bed. He took her hand and kissed it over and over. He sat there for hours and he finally kissed her forehead and left a note to explain his need of shower and food. He left and Nanami slept on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Szayel looked around the medical facility and he felt giddy almost. He located the onna and she was sleeping on a bed. He looked down at the specimen and he found a note from someone. He snorted and threw it from him. Nanami woke groggily and stared at the very creature that had nearly killed her.

"What do you want?" she asked hoarsely.

"You should have just come. You forced my hand so to speak." He said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"You are evil." She said wincing in pain.

"I am not evil. I only wish to further my knowledge and my species. Come onna. I do not have all day." He said picking her up.

She whined in pain and produced a garganta. They walked through and Szayel appeared before Aizen privately.

"Welcome Nanami. I am Aizen." He said kneeling.

"I have nothing you want." She groaned.

"Actually my Eighth Espada requested you. I could not deny him now could I? You will prove useful I think. Heal her Granz." Aizen commanded.

"As you wish Aizen-sama." Szayel said smirking.

"How is Mizuki?" Aizen asked.

"Not here!" she managed to hiss.

"She is hiding much that onna of mine." He said grinning.

Nanami ended up passing out and Szayel picked her up. He took her to his chambers which connected to his laboratory. He frowned and he actually would have to have her bathed. He did not trust the other Arrancar at all but he really did not want to touch her. He grew annoyed and pulled the hospital gown off of her. He looked at her body with curiosity and he saw the sutures in her shoulder and her lower abdomen. Nanami managed to wake up a little and she was being stared at like a science experiment.

"You perforated my bowel and went through my shoulder." She said coldly.

"Hai I can see that. I have never seen an intact body of a female." He said cupping his chin.

She stared at him in disbelief and groaned that she had run into the mad scientist of the Arrancar world. He began touching her in a very unsexual manner and she snarled.

"You are hurting me!" she hissed.

"I did not intend for it to be pleasant. That would serve no purpose." He said shaking his head.

"You sick fuck!" she snarled.

"Why?" he asked amused.

She was too tired to care at the moment and she ignored him. He continued to study her and she breathed harshly as she felt herself hating this being. Fantasies of taking a scalpel and jamming it into his eyes sockets made her grin.

"Well you are in need of cleanliness and I have to touch you." He said disdainfully.

"Prefer men?" she asked.

"I prefer no one but myself onna. I am a perfect being and I have no use for such a mundane activity." He said offended.

"Right. You are such a perfect being that Naraku kicked your ass." She snorted.

"I suggest you be quiet or I can sew your mouth shut." He said raising his brows.

She was hauled up and carried somewhere. She was laid in a tub of hot water and she actually moaned as it helped her abused body. He watched her and was intrigued at her responses.

"How do you intend to create another youkai-Arrancar hybrid?" she demanded.

"You could be used." He said laughing.

"Sick bastard." She muttered.

She watched him remove his gloves and he grabbed some manner of sponge. He began washing her body and she felt like a lab rat. He got her clean and hauled her out of the tub. She was getting deliriously tired again and she passed out. She awoke later and she was on a rather large bed and she was still naked. She looked across a large room and the pink haired Arrancar was in a chair and he was nursing some manner of drink. He looked over at her casually and he stood up fluidly. She noticed his was shirtless and he stared down at her.

"Your body is intriguing. I must understand." He said with a smirk.

"What? What is intriguing?" she asked shocked.

"These. What purpose do they serve?" he asked indicating her breasts.

"Kamis you are an idiot. When a female of a species births, her body lactates to provide nourishment for the infant." She said closing her eyes.

"I see. You have never birthed it seems." He said sitting.

"No." she said turning red.

He rolled one nipple and she gasped suddenly. He looked at her oddly and did it again.

"This hurts you." He said.

"Stop!" she shouted.

"No." he said smirking.

He palmed the breast and he actually stared at her like she was a lab specimen. He was causing her to feel pleasure and she hated it.

"There is nodule of nerves in you lower regions. I would know what purpose it serves." He said.

"What the hell?" she asked glowering.

He ran fingers along her nether lips and she almost jumped. She shut her eyes and he was intrigued again. He noticed she jumped every time he brushed her skin lightly.

"Why do you react so?" Szayel demanded.

"K-kumo. I am half kumo. Kumo feel vibrations through the air and their webs." She said gasping as he continued to lightly run his fingers along her skin.

"Really? Spider hmm? You do not have another form like some youkai?" he asked.

"No. My sire is a funnel web." She choked as he found her clit.

"This is what intrigues me. It serves no purpose that I can tell." He said analytically.

"Kamis!" she cried out as he massaged her nub.

"What is happening?" he demanded to know.

"Ss-sensitive. So many nerves in area. Serves the female orgasm." She gasped.

"What purpose does this orgasm serve?" he asked.

"Reproduction!" she whined as his pressure on her clit was consistent and unhurried.

She threw her head side to side and began gasping as this beast actually was building her up for a release. She felt his other hand lightly run down her sternum and her belly. She arched off the bed and screamed out. He watched in fascination as her body went limp and her opening glistened.

"Fascinating." He said as he ran a finger slowly through her release.

She groaned out and she was hypersensitive. He watched her closely and he leaned over her.

"Explain to me what happened." He asked in low voice.

"I had release." She groaned.

"I do not understand." He snapped.

"I cannot explain." She snapped in return.

"I will know why you screamed." Szayel stated.

"Why do you need to know? You are above such things!" she growled.

"Knowledge is everything. I will know the mechanics." He said pinning her down.

"I cannot explain as it is different for different persons and species! I am part kumo so I experience it differently." She said straining.

"I see that I will have to lower myself." He said coldly.

"Do not do me any favors." She retorted.

He lowered his lips to her breasts and lightly nipped her pink tip. She gasped softly and he watched her as he did it again. He continued his exploration of her body and he ended up either touching or suckling almost every bit of skin. She was on fire but she refused to beg him like a whore. He watched in utter confoundment as her skin was flushed and her body continued to weep.

"I demand you tell me what it is your body is doing." He said in his cold voice.

"It is readying itself for coupling." She said looking away.

"Well then." He said intrigued.

He lay down and he rolled her to face him. She tried to breathe evenly but her beast was screaming. She stared at him with red eyes and he looked again intrigued.

"This sight is pleasing." He said.

"Go to hell!" she snapped.

"Does your body need more?" he asked.

"Go to hell." She repeated.

"I find myself strangely attracted to this sight. Interesting." He stated.

She squeezed her eyes shut and he took her hand in his. She felt velvet like skin and she fought back her own fascination.

"My own organ is quite erect." He said in her ear.

"Stop this! You are a sadistic freak!" she said in fury.

"I wish to know why you reacted the way you did. I must know." He said forcefully.

His fingers began teasing her entrance and she gasped harder.

"Help me." He demanded.

He rolled her to her side and he lifted her leg a little. She felt his rather large organ testing her entrance and she was panting.

"I assume this." He said sliding in.

"Kamis!" she yelled.

"Rather tight." He actually groaned.

He did not move and she was loosing her mind to the primitive. She whined out and moaned as he remained still. She snarled and pushed her bottom hard into his groin. His eyes widened as the feeling was rather pleasant.

"Move you bastard!" she screamed.

"Tell me." He demanded yet again.

"Stupid!" she growled.

She had no idea but her injuries were not paining her at the moment. She pulled away and forced him onto his back. He watched her the whole time and sank down on his length. He stared up and he found that it indeed felt pleasant. Nanami was gone in her own youkai and began rolling her hips. When she began moving spasms began to wrack him. He scowled and sucked in his breath as pressure began building up. He reached his hands up and cupped her breasts and she growled loudly. He rather liked the way she snarled and moaned. Nanami clenched her hands and splayed them across his pale chest. She ended up dragging her claws down his pectorals and he hissed. She was in control and she did not want to be. She was desperate at the moment and she stared down at him.

"I need more." She whimpered.

"Explain." He said raising his brows.

She got off of him and fell to her back. She pulled him over to her and he got the idea. She drew her legs up and she arched off of the bed. She was groaning and snarling loudly and he was getting caught up in the act.

"Harder. Hai! Harder." She groaned out.

He was seized up suddenly and he groaned out as her body clutched him tightly. Her claws ended up digging into his back and he released as well. He was amazed at how incredible it had felt and he stared down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was flushed heavily. Her breathing and her pulse were erratic and he liked what he observed.

"Very intriguing indeed. This was highly instructive." He said as he fell to his back.

Nanami could not speak as she really had been taken in a tremendous climax. All of teasing and touching had made her insane with need.

"Why are you still flushed?" he asked.

"None of your business. I need sleep." She said rolling to her side.

"I gave you my blood and my flesh. You are fairly healed." He explained.

She blanched and stared at him.

"What? I do not take in blood like that!" she hissed.

"It was needed and I am not kept waiting." He said rising.

"Why did you do this?" she asked in anger.

"I told you. If I do not understand it then I will experience it or experiment. This was highly pleasant but I have no need of it." He said dressing slowly.

"Do not touch me again then!" she yelled.

"You seemed to have enjoyed it though. Tell me, what was it like for you?" he asked.

"Kamis you are disgusting." She said refusing to answer.

"I will keep doing this until you can answer me. Sleep then." He said leaving her.

She was horrified at herself and at this beast who had blatantly studied her. She felt dirty suddenly and she growled low. She knew her sister and mother had escaped and she intended to do the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku stared at the empty bed and he stormed to Rishou's apartment. He knocked loudly on the door and Rishou answered. Naraku pushed his way in and he glared at his youngest son.

"Where is you companion?" he growled.

"Not here. What the hell is your problem?" Rishou demanded.

"Hibari is missing and now Nanami! This has to stop!!" he yelled.

"My son and my mate are sleeping Chichi! Please do not yell." He hissed.

"Then get off your ass and do something!" Naraku snarled.

"Father, I will be out and look with you in a moment." Rishou sighed.

Naraku stormed out and he was shocked to see the Arrancar called Ulquiorra. The pale faced Espada stared at Naraku with disdain.

"You take many liberties hanyou." Ulquiorra stated coldly.

"Do not dare talk to me about anything you disgusting spirit!" Naraku stated in hatred.

"Rishou is not yours to toy with." The Fourth Espada said coldly.

"I fathered him. He is my son and nothing to you." Naraku said as his eyes took on a crimson glow.

"You are trash. You were trash then as you are now. Rubbish needs to be thrown out." Ulquiorra said standing there.

Rishou slipped out and his jaw dropped when he saw his mate. Ulquiorra stared at him and he realized he had felt him.

"What are you doing here?" Rishou asked softly.

"I will not accept the hanyou's treatment of you any longer. I will slay him." He said coldly.

"You cannot kill my father Ulquiorra." Rishou stated exasperated.

"Let him try." Naraku snapped.

"Father stop! I get it! You do not like him. I get it Ulquiorra that you do not like my sire, get over it both of you!" Rishou said growling.

"He will not hurt you anymore Rishou. He will die." Ulquiorra said so coldly that Rishou shivered.

His mate was gone suddenly and Naraku turned on him.

"Well son. You are something. That creature is a netherworld reject!" Naraku hissed.

"Father. Shut up! I know you cannot understand and I am not going to try and make you understand. What he, Erena, and I have is our business. Let us find my sisters." He said walking on.

"I did not raise you this way!" he yelled.

"No sir you did not! I am not this way with anyone else! Do you not understand that I am bound to him in soul? What choice do I have? Can you stop loving mother?" he demanded.

"No!" he sighed loudly.

"Then stop being my judge. Move on Father." Rishou walked on.

Naraku felt like he was loosing everything he held dear and that was a dangerous spot for him to be in. He walked slowly after his son and he brooded. He used to brood alone in his northern castle before his inu showed up to wreck havoc in his life. He was so angry that he suddenly ported via his miasma. He appeared in her Tokyo penthouse and she was up. He saw a cradle and he stared into it. A male infant slept and he was beautiful. She stared at him and he was furious. He stepped to her and he suddenly backhanded her. She was thrown backwards by the blow and he glared at her in fury.

"How dare you!" he said in a horrendous growl.

"What are doing?" she demanded.

"You are mine! You do not dare take another into your bed that I do not approve!" He said in hatred.

"How dare you!" she screamed.

Haruya began screaming and Asuna tried to get to him. Naraku was mad and he was in a vindictive mood. Ayana banged on the door and Asuna flung it open with her mind.

"Haha?" she asked nervously.

"Get the baby!" Asuna said growling.

"Do not touch him Ayana." Naraku commanded.

"You will not harm an innocent!" Asuna said trembling.

"I would never harm a babe of your body inu. No! I could take him and that cretin bastard would never see him." Naraku said smirking.

"Do not!" she said actually nervous.

"Ayana. Take this infant to your father." He commanded.

"Chichi N?" she asked afraid.

"I said now!" he bellowed.

She moved quickly and scooped up the screaming infant. She produced a shoki cloud and stepped back. She mouthed she was sorry to her mother and disappeared. Asuna moved to scream and she was caught by Naraku. She struggled in fury and he threw her backwards.

"Do not harm him!" she yelled.

"I said I would not. You really think inu that after all this time that you control me? When have you ever controlled me?" he asked in a predatory voice.

"Stop this!" she said growling.

He moved behind her and yanked her head back. She yelped in pain and he exposed her throat and ran his fingers along her windpipe.

"You and I are both stronger now. You think you will ever be free of me? You think you will ever escape?" he asked in a nasty tone.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in sudden fear.

"Because. You are mine. You need reminding of whom you belong. You bore that infant and I claim him. You inu were mine the second you appeared to me in that castle." He said coldly.

He threw her roughly and she stared up at him. He fell next to her and ripped open her night gown. She struggled and he held her face in his grip. He kissed her brutally and she snarled trying to free herself. She suddenly surged her yoki and threw him back and he crashed through the balcony window. She was actually afraid as Naraku was one she could have never defeated. He again was behind and he threw her forward hard and she landed against the marble floor. She tried to crawl away from him and he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him. She stabbed him with her claws and he threw her from him as he hissed. She actually crashed through her coffee table and the wind was knocked out of her. He fell upon her and began kissing her slowly. She was in pain but he kissed her in such a way that she began mewling under him. She suddenly shoved him away and he slapped her with some force.

"I should hate you! I should loathe the very sight of you!" he said as his eyes glowed.

"Fuck you!" she screamed.

She slashed his perfect face and he fell on her. His mouth found one nipple and he wrapped his lips around it. He suckled her hard and she began shaking as he bruised her skin in his intensity. He was crazed and her scent was making him dizzy. She cried out and his lips began nipping at each breast then began moving down her stomach. She felt his tongue in her belly button and he shoved her thighs apart. He dipped his tongue and took her clit in his frenzy. He was harsh but gentle at the same time and he had a grip on her hip. He released his yoki into her and she could not breathe. Naraku lifted his head and he was so furious still. He hooked her left leg in the crook of his arm and he eased himself into her. Her reddened eyes widened and it was hard and without mercy. She growled and moaned as he pushed her further and further into her inu self. She tried to stop the bombardment of his yoki but he pulled hers forth so hard that her head ached and he entered her mind. There was nothing she could hide and there was no where for her to go. She heard him growl into her throat mine over and over again. She was lost and falling into his sheer power. She had not felt this manner of coupling in so long that when she splintered into so many pieces, she was astonished it could be this way again. The yoki was so intense but he fluidly filled her over and over. She dimly realized she screamed over and over and she felt him flood her with his whole soul. His miasma he had leached into her clit had her arching hard and finally she passed out. Naraku fell against her and he too passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayana was nervous and she knocked on Mizuki's door. Her brother Karu opened it and he looked astonished. She held in her arms a healthy sized infant with strangely colored silvery-blue hair.

"Hello. I am sorry but Chichi N has lost his damn mind. There is a barrier around Haha's apartment and it burned me." She said warily.

"Kamis in hell! Mizuki!" he cried.

Mizuki came out and she looked tired. She looked bleary eyed and she noticed the baby. She moved forward and she looked at him with widened eyes.

"What happened. Is this the babe?" she asked.

"Hai. I did not know that Haha had given birth." Ayana stated.

"Neither did I. Do I feel a barrier?" she asked shocked.

"Hai. He was screaming at her and he was throwing her around." Ayana stated.

"Oh Kamis." Mizuki said throwing on a robe and she moved towards her mother's apartment.

She touched the barrier and she was repulsed. She cursed and sighed.

"Chichi is not going to be bothered. Damn what the hell happened?" she asked.

"I do not know. I came in and he commanded me to take the baby to my father." Ayana stated.

"Take him then. I will call Uncle Ishin. I will tell him what is going on." She said sighing.

Ayana nodded and ported out. Mizuki felt it first and she looked out a window to see Grimmjow. He was furious and he was burned as well. She moved to the window and stared at him.

"You will not get in. My father's barrier even repulsed me." She said flatly.

"What the fuck?" he snarled.

"I do not know Arrancar but cursing at me will not get you in." she said calmly.

"Where's my son?" he snarled.

"Not here." Mizuki said.

"I want my son!" he said looking crazed.

"I do not have him." She said gritting her teeth.

Grimmjow looked around and he was feeling suddenly overwhelmed. He snarled in his rage and he stood in the air.

"My father and mother apparently have been fighting." Mizuki said.

"Where's my boy?" he said gritting his teeth hard.

"Leave Arrancar." She said coldly.

He pulled his zanpakuto and yelled "Grind". His appearance changed and he looked feral. Mizuki felt the spiritual pressure and she stepped back. He actually roared and shock waves shook the building. His claws began to glow and suddenly the night air was lit up by claw like arcs of light. Mizuki ran and Grimmjow used his sonido and used those claws to tear through Naraku's barrier. The whole building shook and he snarled like a panther. Naraku appeared in the air and he saw the bane of his existence.

"How dare you show your face here." He said furiously.

"You gonna die fucker!" Grimmjow snarled.

Mizuki watched in horror as her father and the Sixth Espada began fighting. Grimmjow did not hold back and Naraku actually had to go on the offensive. Grimmjow released his bala attack and fired his cero at point blank ranges. Naraku was trying to regenerate to compensate but the Arrancar was relentless. Grimmjow actually used his tail as whip and he suddenly kicked Naraku in the head. The hanyou was thrown to the ground and he landed painfully. Grimmjow landed on the ground and began stalking him. Naraku changed form totally and Grimmjow grabbed a kumo leg and broke it smoothly. Naraku knocked the Espada to the ground and they were both snarling and growling as they tore at the other. Blood was pouring from both and Naraku managed to change back to his humanoid form and he stabbed Grimmjow through the chest where his heart should have been.

"You soulless bastard! She now carries my child and yours is hidden away." Naraku said right in his face.

"I'll fucking kill you!" he said in a guttural snarl.

Grimmjow pressed his hand to his head and released more cero. Naraku groaned in pain but he grabbed Grimmjow and released his miasma. The Arrancar again released his desgarron and Naraku was sliced open in several places. Both males were torn to shreds and Grimmjow fell to his knees. The hanyou fell backwards in the street and he was trying to regenerate quickly enough.

"I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you!" Grimmjow said in hatred.

"Not before I kill you beast!" he retorted.

Grimmjow created a garganta and he fell in. Naraku crawled a little ways and Nobu was actually there.

"What have you done?" Nobu whispered horrified.

"Taking back our life!" Naraku snarled.

"You need to go into dormancy. You will die!" Nobu said in anger.

"Hai. You know where I will be." He said disappearing into his miasma.

Mizuki stepped forward and she was in complete shock. She shook her head and she looked at Nobu.

"Where is the infant?" Nobu asked.

"Ishin has him." She said.

"Your mother?" he asked.

"Chichi said she is in her apartment." She mumbled.

Nobu ported to the penthouse and his eyes widened at the destruction. Her windows were broken and furniture destroyed. She was on the floor covered with a blanket but quite unconscious. He checked her and she was exhausted. He lifted her up and he ported to her beach house. He laid her on the bed and Ichigo ran in from the living room.

"What happened?" he asked shocked.

"Naraku attacked Grimmjow. Apparently he was sick of him too." Nobu said sighing.

"I hope he killed the bastard!" Ichigo muttered.

"She had the Arrancar's son." Nobu said.

"Well where is he?" Ichigo demanded.

"Naraku hid him away. Naraku is very sinister at times ningen. He will make the Arrancar suffer in heinous ways. He loves her pups though and knowing him he will raise him as his own. He also rebound them." Nobu said sighing heavily.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll explain later. Let her rest. She is going to be insane when she wakes up." He said as he ported away.

Ichigo was secretly delighted. He felt bad for her but then he was so glad Grimmshit had gotten his ass kicked. He lay next to her and he was glad he had gotten to know the hanyou. Naraku viewed him as an ally and not an enemy and he intended to keep it that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow was bleeding so heavily that he doubted he could survive. He crawled forward and he fell to the floor. He saw feet in front of him and Aizen knelt down.

"Do you wish to live Grimmjow?" he asked.

"Hai." He growled.

"You want revenge?" he asked.

"Hai!" he growled louder.

"Then live Grimmjow and you will be able to take back what is yours." He said in his gentle tone.

"Hai!" The Sixth Espada said passing out.


	41. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n:

Darklord Hokage: I hope I answer your question with this chapter...thank you so much for the review! I love to hear from the reader.

The plot thickens! Old resentments from times LONG past will show up. The Shouten will be showing up in and out of the next few chapters and we shall find out more about Ryukotsusei and the different dragons of Asia. References will be made to chapters 41, 44, 49, and 50 from "I am the Moon". Thanks for reading…please let me know what you think!

Gathering Arms

Grimmjow was brought to Szayel Granz for healing and Nanami saw him in a strange form and bloodied terribly. She scrambled over and Granz gave her the nastiest look. She pressed on his chest to see if he responded to pain and looked at Granz.

"He needs volume!" she snapped.

"What?" he asked.

"He needs volume as in saline and possibly blood or plasma. I am thinking plasma because Arrancar blood is darker red but then the air is thinner here." She said thinking quickly.

"What do you need onna?" he said annoyed.

"I need you to take me to my hospital! I can save him." She said coldly.

He hauled up Grimmjow without thought and made a garganta appear. They walked through and they were in a secluded part of the hospital. She moved to a supply cart and she began pulling IVs and other things. She hit a button and a nurse appeared suddenly.

"Doctor Yamasaki?" the nurse cried.

"I need ten units of plasma stat! Get Doctor Yamasaki in here too." She said quickly.

"Hai." The nurse said running.

"You are trying something." Granz said amused.

"I am trying to save his life! My mother cares for him and I will not allow him to die." She snapped.

Shinobu came in and he was shocked. The nurse came in and handed over the plasma. Shinobu and she worked quickly and she stepped back and wiped her brow.

"He is stable." She said sighing.

"Good work Nami!" Shinobu said in admiration.

"We will be leaving now." Granz said.

"No actually we will not!" Nanami said.

Shinobu smirked widely and Granz saw a very slender looking male kumo. He had coppery brown hair and the same brown eyes. Another kumo flanked the male and she had black hair and black eyes.

"I am happy to see you Bihua and Aya." Nanami said in relief.

"You win this round." Granz said smirking.

Szayel took Grimmjow and went through a garganta. Nanami went to Aya and hugged her aunt tightly. Her uncle patted her shoulder and she felt safe. These two warrior kumo had mated back in the early days of the reunification and they had been a strong partnership after they finally got to know each other. Ayana had been mated to their only son Yasunari who had in turn died in the Boxer Rebellion.

"Are you alright?" Aya asked.

"Hai. I want to go home." Nanami said sighing.

"Your chichi wants you to stay in Korea for now." Bihua said.

"I want to go somewhere else okay?" Nanami said narrowing her eyes.

"Nami!" Aya growled.

"Aunt Aya no! I want to see someone." She said walking away and porting.

She appeared at Karakura General and she went straight to Ryuken's` office. She stepped in and he turned around in his chair and he looked relieved.

"I was going to come after you." He said meeting her eyes.

"I know. Thank you for saving me." She said coming to him.

"Marry me." He said heavily.

"Ryuken." She sighed.

"Marry me!" he stated lifting her chin.

"I need time." She said hugging him.

"I love you Nanami." He said stubbornly.

"I love you too Ryuken but it is not that easy. Please allow me some time to think." She said imploring him.

"What is to think about? That shinigami?" he asked in anger.

"I have never lied to you." She said softly.

"No you have not lied to me but you cannot separate yourself from a cur!" he said humiliated.

She felt his emotions and she covered her mouth. She closed her eyes and made a decision.

"Ryuken do not walk away!" she cried.

"Why not?" he said looking back at her.

"Damnit Ryuken!" she said walking closer.

"What are you wearing?" he asked taking in her form.

"This is what they wear there it seems." She said in a low voice.

"Nanami perhaps we should take a break. I realize you are busy as am I. Uryu is starting university soon." He said stiffly.

"Because I say I need time you are going to shove me out of your way!" She said in anger.

"I play second to no one." He said staring at her hard.

"There are things I want Ryuken! Uryu is starting university but I want my own children! Your son is now grown. Do you even want more? Can you cut back your hours and damn it all can you handle being with a youkai?" she lamented.

"You have thought about this." He said dumbly.

"Hai! I have thought about this. What happens when I cannot control myself and I mark you? I cannot handle losing another mate! I lost Tomoharu and I wanted to die. I wanted to die so much." She said suddenly sobbing.

"I am sorry Nanami. I have been selfish." He said sounding ashamed of himself.

"You are a Quincey and I know you are powerful but Ryuken you are still mortal." She said wiping away the salty tears.

"Please forget I asked. Your reasons are quite sound." He said walking past her.

Tears continued to well up and she wanted to hit something. She followed after him and he was walking briskly.

"Ryuken!" she called after him.

"Doctor Ishida please." He said turning.

They had an audience and she dropped her jaw.

"I said let me think! You cannot handle anyone telling you no! You were furious when I told you no before and you think I am doing it again." She yelled.

"Doctor Yamasaki not here!" he snapped.

"Fine!" she growled.

She walked past him and left out of the hospital. She began sobbing terribly and she ended up sitting on the sidewalk. She felt his presence and he stood a few feet from her.

"I have pined away for you for years now. I am so tired of wanting more and getting nothing. I love my son too but I have had to give up on him as well." He said without emotion.

"You are a fool then Ryuken." She said wiping her face.

"How dare you." He said in a low tone.

She stood up and turned to him. She decided to show him exactly what she was capable of. She stepped forward and invaded his personal space. He tried to step back but she captured his lips. He was surprised but she began delving her tongue in his mouth and her hands undid his tie. He was flushed and tried to step away.

"You have no idea what it is you are pissed off about _Doctor_ Ishida." She said in a low growl.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

She had the gall to rip open his shirt and she bared his chest. He kept himself in perfect condition and her mouth watered. She knew other ningen could see but she was making a point.

"Nanami!" he said grabbing her shoulders.

She leaned forward and nipped his lips. He was angry at her antics and he jerked away from her. He walked away with as much dignity as he could muster and he went to the parking garage that held his Mercedes. She had followed him silently and suddenly she pinned him against a pillar.

"Nanami what are you doing?" he asked in an impatient voice.

She actually released her silk against one hand. He was furious and she slowly unbuttoned his button down shirt. She unbuckled his pants and he looked shocked at her wanton behavior.

"Nanami?" he asked in strained voice.

She ignored him and slid down his body and dragged his pants down. He was exposed and this was more private but still so out in the open. She looked up at him with her black eyes and she licked at his member. He sucked in his breath and actually groaned loudly as she began palming his sac.

"Nanami! Damnit onna." He groaned loudly.

She plunged him down her throat and his eyes widened. Nanami's yoki had widened and she had been delighted to discover she had small amounts of kumo venom. She kept in her grin and she pressed in her claw at the base of his groin; her Quincey lover suddenly felt such profound heat and pressure. His free hand rested on her head and she was getting him close.

"Please Nanami. Not here. Onna please!" he begged.

She looked up at him and her eyes were bleeding red. He was captivated by the sight and she delivered him pure feeling.

"Nanami my love." He moaned out as his head rolled to the side.

His brow furrowed as he grunted softly in his climax. She slowly rose and pressed her palm to her silk and dissolved it. She was pressed against him and softly kissed at his lips.

"Have you ever tasted yourself Ryuken?" she asked heavily.

"No." he said in a languid way.

She again swept her tongue into his mouth and he closed his brown eyes. The passionate caress was intended to drug his senses and it was working. He suddenly picked her up and laid her on the hood of his car. He undid the hideous white dress and bared her front. He made sure to slowly run his fingers over her flesh and she arched like a pagan goddess for him. He loved making love to her as her responses spurred him on. His lips were leaving scorching kisses on her breasts and belly as she shook lightly. Nanami could not stop groaning as he touched her.

"Ryuken." She breathed out.

"Nanami port us?" he asked softly.

She nodded no and he grunted in annoyance but it was replaced with a groan as she suddenly stroked him. He pulled her bottom to the edge of the hood and he connected them. He rolled his hips in such a way and she was moaning. He leaned his chest against hers and he began kissing her in a fog. One hand would cup a breast or hold her head as he continued to consume her in a heady embrace. He rolled his hips harder as he brought about their rapturous endings and he kept her noises silent. Ryuken held her hip steady as he shook hard in the blissful aftermath. Nanami was like butter at the moment and her fingers were aching. She had kept herself from dragging her claws down his back and Ryuken was shocked to see blood spill from her lips.

"Nanami?" he asked concerned.

"So hard." She said in a low growl.

"What? What was so hard?" he prompted.

"So hard not to mark you." She said shutting her red eyes.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his silverish white hair. He was confused as to what she was not saying and it hit him they had just had sex on his car. He suppressed a groan and went to move but she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Nanami at least port us somewhere decent." He said closing his eyes.

"Where Ryuken?" she asked.

"My home." He muttered.

"Really? I have not been there." She stated as she stretched.

She closed her eyes and she knew his address. She ported them suddenly and he looked sick. She let him go and he fell to his back. He saw his backyard and held his stomach.

"It takes getting used to." She stated.

"Hai." He said slowing standing.

He gave her his hand and he pulled her up. Nanami was in a mood and he led them inside. He was grateful that Uryu was in Tokyo at the moment. He needed a shower and she followed silently. He slowly undressed and he was meticulous. He went to his shower and he set his glasses on the counter. Nanami had found his bed and he assumed she was there. He stepped into the hot water and he suddenly felt her hands on his back.

"Nanami?" he said under his breath as her hands roamed him.

"Hai?" she whispered.

"What has consumed you?" he asked closing his eyes.

"I want you to know what it is you desire." She stated as she kissed his neck.

"What do you think I do not understand?" he hissed.

"You wish to marry me. You wish to share with me. I want you to understand that I am not ningen." She said into his ear.

"I know what you are Nanami." He groaned loudly.

"Do you know what I wish?" she asked huskily in his ear.

"What?" he managed.

She was behind him and she was touching his organ. Doctor Ishida was so caught up and she continued to stroke him.

"When Tomoharu died I was so far gone. I was so sure that I could not go on." She whispered.

"Why tell me this?" he rasped.

"Because I want to go on. I want what I was cheated out of." She whispered in his ear.

"What Nanami? Onna please!" he said begging.

"Shall I tell you my base desires Ryuken? They are not of Doctor Yamasaki. They are the wishes of your youkai onna." She said hoarsely.

"Tell me!" he rasped.

"Bathe me in you power Ryuken. I want you to let loose what you are. I want to feel all of you. Tomoharu was mortal completely. You are not." She said still working him slowly.

"You want more then that." He said beginning to shake.

"I am going to tell you what I want more then anything. It is my instinct and Kamis it is driving me over the edge." She said beginning to run her hand along him with more speed.

"Hai!" he cried.

"I want you to fill me completely. I want to be taken hard and I want your seed in my belly." She said in a low rumbling voice.

He came hard as she gasped a little. She felt his warm seed on her hand and she growled softly. He was breathing hard as he felt like jelly. She kissed his back and she slipped from the shower. He calmed himself and finished his shower. He expected to see her asleep but she was on his bed. She was watching him closely as he neared his bed. She boldly opened her own thighs and began to rub her clitoris in front of him. She closed her eyes as feeling coursed through her.

"Nanami." He whispered hoarsely.

"Hai?" she said with a hitched breath.

He forgot himself and joined her. He opened her widely and rasped hard as he began taking her almost roughly. Nanami was in a sensory overload and she began making animal like growls as he did as she needed and wanted.

"So good! More my love! Break me!" she snarled out.

He had never seen her so wild or so incredibly hot. She did not hold back at all and her claws dug into his back hard and he yelled out. She was actually pulling on his spiritual powers and felt his Quincey powers flare. He heard himself make primitive noises and he felt her yoki. It was unlike anything he had experienced. He pressed his forehead to hers and he yelled out louder as their bodies and energies collided. She took his juncture and she did not ask. She bit down hard and he came with such ferocity that he collapsed against her. She arched and snarled out as her body succumbed to perfection. He groaned loudly and she guided his lips to her throat.

"Bite in." she growled.

"Nanami." He groaned against her flesh.

"Do it!" she growled louder.

He closed his eyes tightly and bit down with force. He expected to be revolted but it was so incredibly intimate. Nanami jerked hard against him and she screamed. She suddenly took his lips and bruised his in the intensity. She slowly pulled away and fell back utterly exhausted. He fell next to her and he watched her shut her eyes as her breathing evened out.

"Nanami, what have we done my heart?" he asked hoarsely.

"Ask me again." She whispered.

"Marry me?" he asked amused.

"Hai. I took you in our way. I will marry you for ningen tradition." She said trying to sleep.

"Beloved." He said holding her hands.

"Do you want me to take your name?" she asked lightly.

"Hai." He said kissing her.

"Okay. I need sleep. My bite will heal before the end of the day. You have a board meeting?" she pouted.

"Hai. I promise I will not be long." He laughed.

"Okay." She said smirking.

He groaned and made himself get up. He was so tired and he had not had this much sex in one day in a very long time. Nanami was actually snoring and he chuckled. He dressed quickly and called a car service. He had no intentions of being gone long at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was annoyed and he was tired. Kurosaki had actually been accepted to university as well and that had shocked him more then anything. It still shocked him that the damn shinigami was basically married and had children. He let himself into the house in Karakura Town. He walked around and his father was as meticulous as ever. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and he walked into his father's room looking for some paperwork about the university. He began rummaging rather loudly and Nanami actually woke up. She saw Uryu and he looked like a younger Ryuken.

"Hello." She said amused.

Uryu jumped out of his skin and turned around. He saw the young onna doctor that he met before and his jaw dropped. He began blushing hotly and she looked at her state of undress.

"Goodness. I am sorry. I forget where I was. You are Ishida Uryu." She said.

"Doc-doctor Yamasaki?" he asked rather dumbly.

"Hai. Actually call me Nanami." She as calmly as possible.

"You are naked." He said idiotically.

"Hai. I am sorry you are embarrassed. If you turn around then I shall get a robe." She said.

He hastily turned around and he wanted to groan. His father had a girlfriend and he had not had a clue. She was hot as hell and she actually began blushing at his feelings.

"You can turn around Mister Ishida." She said touching his shoulder.

He jumped again and he was red in the face. She smiled and reached up to push stray hair out of his face.

"Uryu." He mumbled.

"Okay Uryu but you must call me Nanami." She said grinning.

"May I ask a blunt question?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Are you and my father…?" he asked.

"Ryuken and I have been involved for some time Uryu." She said gently.

"I see. Well as you can see my father and I do not talk much even though I live in his house." He said suddenly leaving the room.

"I am sorry. I had not intended for you to find out this way." She said following.

"How is it he can justify seeing an onna as young as you anyway?" he asked suddenly.

"I am older then he is." She said biting her lip.

"That is right. You are youkai just like Kurosaki Ichigo's onna." He said blushing.

"Actually she is my mother." Nanami said blushing.

"Okay. Well he did not see fit to tell me that he has replaced my mother." Uryu said in anger.

"She passed away I had thought." She said confused.

"Hai. She passed away when I was small. He never seemed too broken up about it though. I have to go." He said storming away.

"Uryu please!" she said going after him.

He ignored her and he went to leave the house. Nanami gently grabbed his shoulder and he turned and shoved her against the door. He was pissed off and he wanted to piss off his father. He leaned forward and kissed her. She was surprised and he suddenly deepened the kiss. He held her jaw lightly and he meant to only kiss her for a second. Nanami was still in shock and she groaned loudly as he began stroking his tongue against hers. He suddenly yanked himself away and he left the house. Her chest was heaving and she touched her lips. He was really good at it and she had always thought him an overly shy boy. She sighed but she decided to follow. She ran after him and it looked like he was heading to a cemetery.

"Uryu!" she called.

"Leave me alone." He said calmly.

"Please talk to me." She said coming closer.

"What is there to say? I am nothing to him. I am a pestilence." He said in old anger.

She felt bad and he suddenly grabbed her again. He looked down at her face and she was shocked to see his emotions on his face.

"I have thought about you. When I met you at Kurosaki's house, I have had very racy thoughts about you." He said staring at her face.

"Uryu, you are angry at your father and I cannot say that you are wrong. He is tight lipped…" she started to say.

He actually growled in fury and he held her face and kissed her again. This young man was like his father but much more emotional. He walked her backwards and she was getting weak in her knees. He did not care at the moment and he wanted to latch onto something real. He ended up kissing her completely silly and he finally stepped back. He left without saying a word and she stared after him. She was actually embarrassed and she ducked out behind a building. She ported quickly and she wrote a note to Ryuken letting him know Uryu was home. She ported to her apartment and Uryu stepped in. He saw the note and he grabbed it and ripped it up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna woke up and she felt heavy in her limbs. She rolled to her side and she groaned as she struggled to sit up. She stood up finally and she walked slowly to her living room and she saw Ichigo. Masaki, Hinata, and Chiyo scrambled to love on her and she settled in a chair.

"Why am I here? What happened?" she said incoherently.

"Umm Nobu said to give him call. You have been asleep for like two days." He said gently.

"Okay. Babies Haha will return." She said kissing them and hugging them tightly.

She kissed Ichigo quickly. She ported out to Yamasaki General and she was reeling. She wanted to know where Haruya was and Naraku at the moment.

"Hello Asuna. You slept awhile." Nobu said coming into sight.

"Where is Haruya?" she demanded.

"He is with Ishin at the moment." Nobu said softly.

"How dare Naraku! How dare he take him!" she said in anger.

"Asuna sit down." Nobu commanded.

"Pardon me?" she growled.

"My dear, Naraku rebound you two. Do you not feel him?" he asked.

She actually did have a slight hum in her head and she was shocked.

"What did he do?" she asked furious.

"You all threw each other around like you used to. I must say that he still has violent passion for you." Nobu said leaning down.

He listened and he sighed. Her eyes widened and she was incensed.

"You had better tell him that I am going to skewer his male parts and serve them to him for his dinner!" she snarled.

"I do not have the balls to tell Naraku anything remotely like that. Haruya is his name? He is with Ishin." Nobu said calmly.

She glared at him and she knew he agreed with Naraku. She ported to Korea and Ishin was rocking Grimmjow's son. She realized she was ready to bust from not nursing and she growled.

"Wondered how long it would take you to show up. I did have to supplement for the last couple of days but he is hungry." He said calmly.

She took Haruya from Ishin and she sat down and put him to breast. Her half Arrancar babe began nursing immediately and he was suckling hard.

"So it is true." Ishin said narrowing his black eyes.

"Not you too." She said warily.

"Hai me too." He said in anger.

She ignored him until she finished feeding her son. She called upon a maid servant and Haruya was taken to the nursery. She was pissed and she stormed back in. Ishin stood there and he looked as calm as could be. He kept his hair shoulder length and she had to admit he looked seductively sexy at the moment. Ishin stared at her and she stared right back. He said nothing and walked right past her. She was shocked and dumbfounded and he ported away. She snarled in fury and she ported to the forests around the palace. Youkai would always keep woods and forests close to their dwellings so that they could hunt unencumbered. She saw his web and she climbed right up it. She stared down and he was in his true form.

"You have opinions. You always have opinions and you are going to act all noble?" she yelled down.

Ishin stayed there a moment and he suddenly rushed her. She was about to fall and he grabbed her in his legs. He stared at her with his eyes and she glared at him.

-You have a lot of nerve. - he pathed.

"You side with him?" she snarled.

-Shut up! - he growled in her head.

He suddenly pulled them back down into his tube shaped web and he pressed her against the silk. She could not breathe very well and he changed back. He held onto her and he growled loudly.

"You have not hid your trysts in the past but now you do? You do it because you know we would be furious." He said hotly in her ear.

"You speak to me of trysts? You have had an onna in your bed recently!" she yelled.

"Hai. My mate of the past five centuries has been busy fucking a hollow!" he said coldly in her ear.

"Do not dare! You had a life after I died!" she yelled out.

"You make excuses inu. You are just the same but at least in the past you were honest about it!" he said gripping her arm tightly.

"Are you jealous?" she asked as coldly.

He growled in fury and turned her around. He ripped her gown off of her and she looked outraged. He lifted her into the side of the web and it was scorching.

"I have nothing to be jealous of. I do not have a hole in my abdomen." He said in a nasty tone.

"Shut up! You bastard!" she said with clenched teeth.

"You dare tell me to shut up?" he said as his voice dripped in disdain.

He ran his fingers along her bare skin and he had forgotten how she felt to him. He lowered his nose to her neck and he was hit with a scent he had not encountered in a long while. He shut his obsidian eyes and wondered what the hell Naraku had been doing. He wondered if his brother intended this and intended to drive him over the edge. Wicked and depraved thoughts hit him and he reached up to lightly pinch her nipples. Her scent was stronger and he suddenly began ruthlessly sucking on her pulse point. He damn near felled her and she released a strangled groan. He suddenly ported out and to the Red Palace. There was private hot springs and he settled between her thighs and began to kiss and nip at her tips.

"What are you doing?" she managed to ask.

"Is it not obvious? Kamis you smell divine." He said with red eyes.

He gently squeezed her nipples and laved his tongue along her areola. He slipped his fingers between her nether lips. He massaged her and he flooded her with venom. She suddenly stiffened and she held onto to him. He had no intentions of letting her off that easy and he maneuvered her onto his staff. She was facing out so that he could touch and knead her breasts. She began hissing and groaning as he was moving slowly to torture her.

"Do not dare close your eyes. Watch as I touch you. Watch as I make you come." He snapped in her ear.

"Kamis!" she yelped as he moved.

He dipped into her mind forcefully and she leaned back and arched her body out.

-Can he touch you like this? Can he touch your very thoughts my love? - he said within her mind.

"Ishin!" she said whining.

"You are still so beautiful my inu. You still moan so sweetly for me." He said as he felt her mind.

The heat and the pressure were too much and she had to latch onto his thoughts to stay coherent. He prodded her in every imaginable way and refused her pinnacle. She had begun begging and nearly sobbing as he was loosing his own mind. Fury that another had touched her across the centuries ate at him and he too was insane with jealousy. He wanted, no needed her so badly and she was screaming suddenly. It was hazy and too distant he realized. He was so far gone in his natural mind that he taken her in her soul and her body. She was sobbing now and he began to loose his cohesion totally. The claws of his thumb pierced her thighs and she tried to black out.

"Not yet my love. Not yet my inu." He said as she sagged against him.

His body was drained and she was so very full. He pulled them again into the shoki cloud. She recognized where they were and she stared back at Ishin. He remained buried in her and she saw Naraku come forward. He fell forward and crawled on his hands and knees. His kumo nature was very evident as he wore nothing. He could scent Ishin all over her and he could scent the sweet smell of her body sheltering his seed. He took her again very slowly and she was so far gone in her passion and memories. Ishin smirked at Naraku and they both partook of their lover and mother to their young.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was asleep on her side and Ishin woke her gently. She groaned out and shut her eyes. Bile welled up in her gut and she sprang up and ran to the bathroom. She retched over and over as exhaustion took over her body.

"Haruya is hungry. Would you like me to feed him for you?" he called.

"Hai." She moaned out as she began retching again.

Naraku was in the nursery and he reached down for the gorgeous baby in the cradle. He held him and traced his markings.

"All that beast was good for was creating you." He mumbled.

"He is hungry." Ishin murmured.

"Hai. She is sick?" Naraku asked.

"Hai. Should we have done that?" he asked.

"Absolutely. She is ours Ishin. How dare that thing touch her!" he said coldly.

Ishin agreed and he took the boy and sat down to feed him. He loved being a father and he grinned that they should have their family back. Now if he could calm his youngest son down then he would be thrilled. Asuna walked in and she glared at them both. They stared at her innocently and she took Haruya from Ishin.

"Will you bother to tell me what I am having?" she asked coldly.

"Two boys." Naraku said staring at her with a smirk.

"You were wrong." She said not looking at him.

"No. Keep telling yourself that. You bear our marks as you are supposed to. You are still the lady of this family. Never forget who owns your very soul. Shezmu is dead." He said coldly and walked away.

She was dumbfounded and Ishin said nothing. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"If you do not seek our bed then we will seek yours." He said in her ear.

She stared straight ahead and she was beyond floored. She stared down at Haruya and she savagely sequestered them in her mind. Ishin made a rude noise and she ported away with her baby. She knew what they were doing and she could never hate them. She loved them still too much. She had given Naraku three sons and three daughters. She had given Ishin two daughters and two sons and they had raised Katsu as theirs.

"I have to protect your chichi from them. I love him Haruya. I love him so much." She said closing her eyes.

She felt tears slide down her face and her personal life was a supreme mess. She had not seen Naraku like this in so long. She picked up the phone and she dialed Ishin's youngest son. Osami answered the phone and she sighed softly.

"Yo what's up?" he asked.

"Is that how you speak to your mother?" she asked miffed.

"Haha?" he asked nearly dropping his phone.

"Where are you? Why is your sire worried as hell about you?" she demanded.

"I am in London and last I checked I didn't need to tell Lord Ishin where I was." He growled.

"Yamasaki Osami get your ass to Japan!" she growled.

"Or what?" he growled.

"I will come there and drag you back." She said coldly.

"Fine! Where am I supposed to show up?" he asked.

"I am in Karakura Town at the moment." She said.

The phone went dead and he suddenly appeared. This son was an extremely powerful telepath and he could dip into anyone's mind at any distance. He narrowed his amber eyes and waited. His hair was jet black like Ishin and he bore Lord Sesshomaru's eyes. His features were more fine boned then Jouichi and he actually looked as if he could be inu but he bore a kumo form.

"Oh hey there." He said smiling down at Haruya.

"This is your brother Haruya." She said sighing.

"What is he?" he asked surprised.

"He is half me and half Arrancar." She said.

"Wow." He grinned.

He lifted his nose and he groaned. He sat down with his baby brother and he glared at his mother.

'What did they do to you? This is a newborn!" he cried.

"We fought." She sighed.

"Story of your life with them! Why can't they leave you alone?" he asked in anger.

"Stop it! You will see your brothers and me but why will you not see your father?" she asked.

"Shit like this! Them acting like fucking Gods." He said growling.

"Osami, that is not your problem." She sighed as she sat.

"You know what Haha? I don't care. I care about you and I care about my brothers and sisters but damn it, Lord Naraku and Lord Ishin can kiss my ass!" he said flatly.

"They do not like his father." She said bluntly.

"Well they should have thought about that before they mated the Alexander of the youkai world." He said smirking.

"Osami." She sighed again.

"You aren't going to fix my issues with dads okay? I guess I could stay awhile." He said grinning.

"Thank you." She said closing her eyes.

"So tell me about this Arrancar." He said jovially.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow hurt in so many places that he wished he was still knocked out. He opened his eyes and Szayel stood over him with a grin on his face.

"That onna is a genius." He said as the Sexta Espada sat up.

"Fucking dandy." He said standing.

He looked down and he was back to his sealed form. He shook himself off and grabbed his zanpakuto. Grimmjow used his sondio and he was in the desert and he was hunting. He killed ten lesser hollows and he went in search of the Vasto Lordes known as Arturo. He found him after a bleak day of searching. He was on the fringes and he was in a spacious hideaway. Arturo was waiting and beckoned him inside. He came in and glared at the other.

"You look worse for wear." The other commented.

"Fuckers took my boy. I'm gonna rip them apart slowly." He said frigidly and with incredible malice.

"May I suggest something Grimmjow?" Arturo asked with a smirk.

"Yeah what?" he snapped.

"You obviously have memories locked away. Ulquiorra remembered his life. Remember yours. Reach back and find the power within to master your own reiastu and kill them." Arturo stated.

"How?" Grimmjow growled.

"You have a connection to your past already. Take back what is yours!" he snarled.

"And how the fuck do I do that?" he asked.

"Take pot shots at them for now. Pick them off." He said.

"I've got to fucking take out my rivals and I've got to kill Shouten as well." He said cracking knuckles.

"Shouten provide excellent nourishment." Arturo replied.

Grimmjow grinned and he began laughing. Arturo opened a garganta and he indicated for him to go. He walked through and he was in Karakura Town. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to send her to the past and he was going to have a reckoning with the shape shifter. He felt a small concentration of spiritual power but it was powerful. His eyes widened when he realized that it was his boy. He appeared on her deck and he saw a dark haired youkai. Osami stood and he opened the door. Grimmjow was ready to strike but Osami put up his hands.

"I'm one of her sons. I am Yamasaki Osami. You're Grimmjow?" he asked.

The kid had his ebony hair cut wild and Grimmjow took him in.

"Yeah. Where's my boy?" he asked with repressed fury.

"Haha is feeding him. Look dude I am sick of my dads pushing her around okay? They have done it for centuries and she takes it." He said letting him in.

"I ain't gonna fucking take it." Grimmjow said with a nasty grin.

"Yeah well good luck but your son is cute. Helluva lot of power in one tiny baby though. Haha had him unbound today and I was like whoa!" he said chuckling.

Grimmjow simmered down and he tolerated the kid. He found her feeding Haruya and he kneeled opposite her. He touched his babe and that fierce feeling overtook him again.

"Will you do something for me?" he asked in a hoarse tone.

"Anything." She said softly.

"Go back. Go back and give me something to hold onto to." He said clenching his fists.

"What do you mean?" she asked worried.

"Don't worry bout it but do it okay?" he asked.

"Grimmjow you are scaring me." She said nervously.

"Why'd ya name him Haruya?" he asked tensely.

"Grimmjow." She said looking away.

"Answer me bitch!" he demanded.

"You carry almost the same name. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is Grimmjow Jagaharu." She said softly.

He pointed to his mark and she closed her eyes and tears fell.

"He calls this the mark of the esposa." She said.

"Esposa." He murmured.

He closed his own brilliant blue eyes and he saw blood. He heard himself whisper esposa. She saw his thoughts and she began sobbing. He took Haruya from her and she broke down.

"I know about me?" he asked.

"Sort of. Haru knows that I know Grimmjow." She said biting her lips.

"Go back." He snapped and he stood.

"Why?" she asked.

"I wanna see my boy. I deserve to see my boy." He said as he handed him over.

He used his sonido and he was gone. Tears fell down her face and Osami came in.

"Go Haha." He said softly.

She held onto her son and she ported to Manchuria. She stepped into the palace and Ang Chi came out. He looked surprised and he came over to see the babe.

"He is precious Mother. Are we going back?" he asked.

"Hai. Is Akemi staying or coming?" she asked.

"She is coming. We have a working theory." He said softly.

"Grab the fang and grab the beads." She said and she walked on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi and Ang Chi stayed behind in dragon lands and Asuna went in search of Jagaharu. She knew his haunts and she actually spied him at his estate. He was alongside some other Yamaneko as they plowed a field. He looked around and he suddenly changed form. He immediately stopped in front of her and his blue eyes held surprise. He saw the bundle in her arms and he changed form. He mouthed the word babe and she nodded. He took the swaddled infant and he looked at him. He was shocked to see that he had the same markings as himself but they were teal.

"Inu?" he asked confused.

"Smell him." She said.

He scented his juncture and this was his kit. His power was unreal and nothing he had encountered. Grimmjow traced his cheek and he was in awe.

"This kit ain't full youkai." He said bluntly.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Cause he ain't. What am I in your era?" he demanded.

"You are Grimmjow." She said simply.

"I ain't me. I mean it's me but it isn't." he said totally confused.

"You are Grimmjow." She said as she walked past him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was in my home. You came in and I was thrilled to see you. You and I made love and I went into labor. You watched as he was born and it was beautiful." Asuna replied.

"What is he inu?" he asked.

"He is one quarter inu and one quarter uppyr and half Arrancar." She stated softly.

"What is Arrancar?" he asked nearing her.

"It is a powerful being. You are a powerful being." She said closing her eyes.

"What's my name Asuna? Why do ya call me Grimmjow?" He asked hoarsely.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." She said as tears fell silently down her face.

"Hunter." He murmured.

She looked back as he took in the information. She looked at him and he looked saddened.

"When do I die?" he asked.

"You are not dead." She said bluntly.

"You fucking cry every time I try to bring it up." He stated.

"Hn." She muttered.

"Don't fucking hn me! What the fuck am I?" he whispered fiercely.

"Arrancar is a hollow." She said barely audible.

"Oh my Kamis." He said completely horrified.

He staggered back and he looked down at his son and held him tightly. He looked at her and she knew he knew what a hollow was.

"I've seen those monsters! They're fucking dead!" he said suppressing his yell.

"Hueco Mundo is another plane Haru. Souls traverse between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. It is basically another life. There is still death there as well. This is where the Shouten dwell naturally." She said softly.

"I'm a Kamis damn monster?" he asked grabbing her.

"No! You are an Arrancar. You have retained yourself. Not all hollows can do that." She said almost pleading with him.

"I named him Haruya." She said biting her lip.

"Gods what happens?" he asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"Do I know you? Do I remember my esposa?" he asked urgently.

"No." she said softly.

"But I'm there and I'm in your life. We have him. I don't fucking remember the onna I've given myself to?" he asked as his eyes reddened.

"Haru stop!" she cried.

"No! You should've stayed away. You shouldn't have come here." He said stalking away.

"Why?" she cried out.

"Cause if you haven't figured out; I've doomed myself to hell!" he screamed.

Haruya began whimpering loudly and he began crying. Grimmjow held him to his chest and he began purring loudly. She felt the reiastu and she was floored. He felt it too and she suddenly turned when she saw a garganta open. There stood a grotesque monster that leered at Haruya.

"Tasty! So very tasty!" it cried.

"Haru get him back!" Asuna yelled.

Grimmjow jumped up into a tree and Asuna held out her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. The hollow snarled loudly and whipped around with its tail and it smashed into her. She was thrown against a palm tree and she grunted. It opened its mouth and released a cerro and she deflected it. Suddenly the hollow charged straight into her and took a deep and sure bite into her. She screamed and Grimmjow about lost his head. He snarled and yowled in neko and another Yamaneko came. He handed off Haruya and he pulled his own katana. A black blur suddenly appeared and Asuna and Grimmjow were shocked. There stood a shinigami who favored Ichigo but he had black hair and green eyes.

"Suiten sakamake Nejibana!" he yelled.

The reiastu flowed from the odd looking zanpakuto and crashed into the hollow. The shinigami suddenly brought it down and the hollow dissolved. Asuna stood by astonished.

"Damn nasty bugger. Hey you can see me?" the shinigami asked.

"How could we not?" she asked.

"Ah well youkai normally don't pay attention anyway. I still feel a huge amount of spiritual pressure." He said looking around.

Asuna discreetly pointed to Haruya and the shinigami walked over. He looked at the babe and whistled. He shrugged and was about to shunpo away.

"Who are you shinigami?" she asked.

"Oh sorry! I'm Shiba Kaien." He said smiling.

"Hello Shiba Kaien. I am Lady Asuna and this is General Grimmjow Jagaharu." She said.

"Well cool! Okay sorry to bother you but I feel more hollows. Damn what the hell is up?" he asked good naturedly.

She watched him leave and Asuna shook her head. She wondered about his reiastu and she sat down on a rock.

"Damn this hurts." She said breathing hard.

"That's a hollow?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Shit. I become a fucking monster." He said shaking his head.

"You are not like that!" she said.

"How'd you figure that? You said when I first met ya that you couldn't reach me. You said I was always angry." He accused.

"Haru." She said closing her eyes.

"I betcha you're the reason I become that thing." He said staring hard.

"That is the cruelest thing you can say to me!" she shouted.

"Think about it! You ain't got a fucking clue what happens to me." He stated.

"Fine. I will make you forget okay? I can do that and you never need know that you knew me on such a level." She said fighting back despair.

"Maybe you should do that." He said bluntly.

The other Yamaneko came forward and handed Haruya to Jagaharu and he stared down at his son. He was actually terrified to think he became anything other then what he was. He breathed in his son's scent; Haruya stretched and scrunched up his little face. He was captivated as his blue eyes opened and focused on him. He made a mewling noise and he sat down.

"He's my boy." He said in complete adoration.

"Hai." She said closing her eyes against tears.

He stood up and walked towards the house. She followed him and he gently laid Haruya on the futon. He turned and walked her backwards into the wall. She looked confused and Jagaharu clasped her hands in his.

"What kind of power I got?" he asked.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Just wondering if I'm strong." He said ghosting his lips along her lips and jaw.

"What are you doing?" she stated suppressing groans.

"You're mine." He stated huskily.

"Hai. I'm yours." She replied with heavy feelings.

The heavy emotion was tearing at them both and Jagaharu pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly and held on to just feel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was sitting in her son's study with maps spread out on the floor. Her son watched her amused and she was concentrating so hard.

"Mother, what has gotten you so upset?" he asked.

"Nothing Ryuu. I am just trying to solve a mystery." She stated.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"The are called jeans. They are from your obbasan's era." She muttered.

"Do all the onna wear as such?" Ryuu asked curiously.

"They wear pants hai." She said biting her lip.

"May I ask you a question Mother?" he inquired.

"Hai." She said looking back at him.

"What is going on between you and the inu?" she asked.

"Nothing Ryuu. He is a very good soul. I mean a VERY good soul. He is quite upstanding and rather prude." She said rolling her eyes.

"I got that impression. Cousin Asuna is not." He said grinning.

"No my son, she is not. You would have laughed when you saw her and your chichi react to the other. Your chichi came back for me and he saw Touga. Imagine his fury and Asuna told him off." She said smiling widely.

"Chichi never mentioned the Taisho." Ryuu said.

"Old hatred. Your chichi was such an incredible warrior but he respected where I came from. I was the grand pup of the Inu no Taisho and I bore Ryukotsusei; Lord of the Dragon Clan, his heir." She shrugged.

"Such a rebel." He teased.

"Well thank you my son. I try very hard." She laughed.

Ryuu watched his vixen of a parent and shook his head. He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. She held his hand and looked back at him.

"Be careful always Ryuu." She said in a low whisper.

He nodded and he kissed her forehead. He left his study and she began to study the maps more.

"I am prude?" she heard softly.

"Maybe." She said without looking up.

"Why do you say this Akemi?" Ang Chi asked annoyed.

"I do not allow those of my court to become inebriated." She said in a low tone in imitation of him.

"That is unfair. Lord Katashi allowed many vices in the Manchu court." He said bristling.

"Hai he allowed much licentiousness and drunkenness to occur but you are not he are you?" she said meeting his eyes.

"Maybe I am more like him then I thought." He retorted.

"Maybe so Ang Chi." Akemi said closing her eyes.

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?" he demanded.

"I really do not know." She sighed.

"Are you always so confused?" he asked raising a black brow.

"Not normally no. When I met Ryukotsusei I was. I never wanted pups and here I was pregnant with a dragon of all things. He always tried to simplify things and I always looked at the bigger picture. He wanted to unite Japan under one rule at one time." She murmured.

"Noble sentiment but he decimated all in his path." Ang Chi stated.

"He was young and arrogant just like many Ang Chi. He made many mistakes that he lamented later on. He felt horrid and he attempted to do better." She said standing.

Ang Chi said nothing and he watched as she began walking out of the study. He followed her and he could see her shoulders shaking as she cried. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He rested his chin on her head and she was feeling so much.

"Akemi?" he asked.

"I have to know what happens." She whispered.

"We will find the answers." He whispered.

She turned around and she pulled him down to her lips. He knew he should hesitate and he knew he should refrain but he did not. He picked her up and moved to her nearby chambers. They made it to her futon and they already began shedding their clothes. Soon their bodies were slick with perspiration as they made love. He was kissing the back of her neck as the both felt tremors pulsing through them. Akemi was terrified of what she would find in the ruins on the Ryuku Islands but she allowed sleep to take her as Ang Chi slept beside her. So far they had been discreet but she knew Ryuu had figured it out and she knew Asuna would sooner or later. She pushed back all her bad thoughts as she fell into bad dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was on the island of Miyako and she stared down a rather high cliff. She could see the water all around and she looked back at Ang Chi.

"Are you okay?" she asked amused.

"Hai. I hate heights." He said in irritation.

"Poor baby." She teased.

"Kamis onna you are a little close to the edge." He stated nervously.

"Ang Chi it would take more than a spill to kill me." She laughed.

"Akemi back off of the cliff." He demanded.

"Okay okay!" she said stepping back.

"Thank you." He said sighing in relief.

"You worry too much and you take too much on yourself. You are still too young to have that kind of nervousness." Akemi said as she came close.

He clasped her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. He sighed and released her appendage. He turned to descend down the small mountain and she stared out.

"Akemi? Are you coming?" he asked.

"Hai." She said distantly.

"What is it you are sensing?" he asked.

"Not sure." She muttered.

She turned and followed him down the narrow path. She kept sensing a menacing feeling but could not place it. She sighed as she walked slowly down.

"How did you become uppyr?" he asked.

"You do not know the story?" Akemi asked surprised.

"A little." Ang Chi answered.

"Well it was before Vlad showed up. Daichi had just asked me to mate him and I was fixing to say hai but a nasty uppyr got a hold of me. He damn near drained me dry and I was in a sort of coma. Aunt Augusta came and she had not realized I was so far gone and in order to save me, she had to turn me. Bitten uppyr are rare and the legends of the vampires arise around them. Anyway I managed to retain my holy powers. Aunt Augusta bequeathed me some of her yoki as well. In a sense she is my maker." She shrugged.

"I am sorry." He said looking away.

"Why? I am happy Ang Chi. I always wanted to be youkai. I hated that I was mostly ningen and I felt more at home in the Western Court anyway. I was trained in the naginata and I am pretty damn good with a bow and arrow." She laughed.

"I would think that you would have preferred to be mortal." He said as he turned.

"No. I looked like my chichi. My brothers looked almost completely ningen and I looked hanyou. Do not get me wrong and I adore my mother but I adored my youkai side." She stated thoughtfully.

"I hate that I am in part Shouten." He said clenching his teeth.

"You should not. Surely not all of the clans of the Shouten can be bad." She said taking his hand again.

"The Jings are and so is the tr'Awnhi. I have met a group that is not bad at all but they never leave their plane." He shrugged.

"Ang Chi stop." She said suddenly.

"What? Why?" he asked.

Akemi turned to see a sight that terrified her. Behind them was a red dragon and she warily stepped into Ang Chi.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"How dare you come to my island!" the male dragon snarled as it unfurled its long serpentine body.

"Do you have any idea of who I am?" she asked in fury.

"Akemi be quiet!" Ang Chi snapped.

"Listen to the inu onna!" the dragon chuckled.

"How dare you! I am Higurashi Akemi and I am the Lady of the Dragon Clan." She said standing her ground.

The dragon moved swiftly and butted his snout straight into her face. He was not a water dragon by any means but Ryukotsusei had been the undisputed ruler of all the dragons in Asia.

"You think I give one damn?" he asked in an angry tone.

"My son is the lord." She growled.

"Feisty little onna! You say you are the mate of the very dead Ryukotsusei. Prove it!" he laughed rudely.

She pulled her haori from her neck and an old mating mark appeared. The dragon slipped his tongue along her throat and Ang Chi began to growl loudly. The dragon turned his red gaze to Ang Chi and he roared in warning.

"Dragons have sense of smell through their sense of taste Ang Chi." She whispered.

"Tell him to back off or I will make him." Ang Chi said as his eyes bled red.

The dragon suddenly curled himself around Akemi and she growled out very loudly at his audacity.

"You birth dragon?" he asked lewdly.

"Both of my sons have the form of a dragon." She snapped.

"Sons hmm? You must be very beloved of the Dragon Clan. I am Longwei." He said chuckling.

Her face fell and she slashed at the red dragon suddenly. She was constricted and Ang Chi pulled his fang.

"I will break her in half before you can move inu. You would not want your precious puppy to perish would you?" the Chinese red said in taunting manner.

"What the hell do you mean?" Ang Chi snarled.

"She did not tell you? For shame little onna." Longwei chuckled.

Ang Chi looked at Akemi and she stared straight ahead.

"So you know my name little onna." He chuckled more.

"You opposed Ryukotsusei two centuries ago." She said shaking.

"Oh hai I did. To think I have his precious little onna. He became soft when he fucked you! Mizuchi would have killed his own son for his shame!" Longwei said flashing his eyes.

"You are Chinese and had no say on the islands!" she hissed.

"Oh well that is just too bad Lady Akemi." He said grinning.

He moved quickly and swiped Ang Chi with his front foreleg. Akemi screamed loudly and Longwei hissed in her face.

"He may get lucky and survive my poison. Now little whore, you are coming with me." He laughed.

"Ang Chi! Chi!" she said trying to struggle.

She lifted her hand to try and release her purity and he suddenly changed form. He crushed her hand in an iron grip and broke her fingers.

"You think I do not know about you? You must be a witch to snared Mizuchi's son. I am not a water dragon whore!" he said coldly.

He grabbed her naginata and broke it as if it was a twig. She snarled in anger and fury as he turned with unusual speed and knocked her so hard she lost her balance. Akemi was thrown off of the cliff and Longwei looked over the edge at the pile of bones at the bottom of the ravine.

"Do not get haughty with me whore." He said laughing.

He heard snarling and he looked back to see a black inu with a pulsing blue aura. He was mildly surprised but he chuckled.

"Well you seem to be a fighter. Well good. Most inu are good for nothing but food!" the red said in a righteous laughter.

Ang Chi was horrified at what had happened but he lowered his head to growl and snarl. He charged the dragon and began swiping at him with his burning claws. Longwei was surprised and released a reddish yoki. Ang Chi whined as it hit him but it made him only that much more determined. He changed form in the midst of a jump and he landed on the dragon. He took his fang and plunged it in the leg of the red. Longwei roared in pain and threw him with incredible strength. The dragon limped but pulled his own katana. Their blades clashed and the inu lord surged his yoki through his blade and released it with a huge explosion. It hit Longwei squarely and the overly arrogant red was split wide open. Ang Chi followed up with moving at incredible speed and whirling around. He watched his arm become transparent and he was shocked. He went straight through the red and he yanked his arm back after it became solid again. Longwei screamed and had to change form and move away with supernatural speed. Ang Chi went to his knee and he was panting to catch his breath. He was in terrible pain but he stood. He ported to the bottom of the ravine and he cried out as he came to her side.

"Akemi!" he cried.

She looked over at him weakly and she had not been crying but he could see the pain she was in.

"I am going to port us. Give me a place Akemi! Where is my mother?" he asked.

"Southern Kingdom." She whispered in a broken tone.

"Okay. Okay." He said barely touching her.

He actually dipped into her mind and he ported them to a small palace in Naha. Ang Chi looked nervous and Akemi's breathing was labored.

"Help!" he screamed.

Akemi tried and failed to take his hand and he fought back his rage.

"Akemi? Akemi!" he said shouting.

He closed his eyes and he screamed with his soul and minutes passed but his mother appeared. Her eyes widened as she looked at the damage.

"Daichi!" Asuna screamed.

Finally Yamaneko began appearing and Akemi was taken away. Asuna looked at Ang Chi and she helped him up.

"You are bleeding all over. What did you tangle with?" she demanded.

"A dragon." He muttered.

"Pardon? A dragon attacked Akemi?" she hissed.

"Hai. It was not a Japanese dragon Mother. It was a Chinese beast and he said he knew Mizuchi." Ang Chi explained in short breaths.

"I need to get you to the modern era. I need to get Akemi there as well but she needs to be stable." Asuna said frowning.

"Mother, I need to be with her." He said trying to move.

"Ang Chi not here! She is Akemi of old here and not your lover!" Asuna hissed in inu.

Ang Chi stiffened and he looked at her. She rolled her eyes and stared at him.

"But I…" he tried to say.

"Do not think me stupid son. You were a very good pup but you had a sneaky nature at times. I may have been busy but I knew what you did. I always knew what you did. I can scent her all over you." Asuna said bluntly.

"I have been discreet!" he said blushing hotly.

"I am half uppyr! You two have spilt blood." Asuna remarked crossing her arms.

"You are not angry?" he asked sheepishly.

"Do I have room to be angry or to even talk?" she retorted.

"No mam." He said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Kamis Ang Chi, give me a little credit. She is lovely and she is not your blood. I had to come to terms with Mizuki and Karu; believe me when I say this is much easier to deal with." She sighed.

"But Kaya." He mumbled.

"That is your relationship son. I am the mother of adult pups and I need know that." She said staring straight ahead.

"Thank you Haha and I love you." He said blushing.

"Use your head please." She said looking back.

"Should Ryuu know what transpired?" he asked.

"Hai. This involves his kind." She nodded.

He nodded and tried to port. He looked at her and sat down right where he was.

"Ang Chi?" she asked concerned.

"I cannot port. I used the last bit of yoki to get Akemi and I here." He said lowering his head in exhaustion.

"I need to get you two to Nobu." She said as she ported to the dragon castle.

She appeared in the middle of Ryuu's study and he stood up. She bowed quickly and he looked confused.

"Cousin?" he asked.

"You should know that Akemi was attacked and so was Ang Chi. They were attacked by a dragon called Longwei." Asuna said quickly.

"What? I thought he was dead!" Ryuu said astonished.

"Apparently not. The beads cousin!" she said.

"Hai!" he said porting out then reappeared with the beads.

"Thank you. I am taking your mother to Kagome's era. We will return." She said as she ported away.

She appeared next to Ang Chi and she handed him the necklace. She ported to Grimmjow's side and he nearly jumped out of spots.

"I have to go." She said gently taking Haruya.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because Akemi was attacked along with my son." She said exasperated.

"Your son?" he asked shocked.

"Ang Chi! Damnit I cannot explain." She said taking porting away.

She reappeared and Daichi actually came forward. He looked horrified and shocked.

"She is part uppyr! When did she become uppyr?" Daichi asked.

"Daichi, I need to take Akemi to someone who can help her. She took quite a spill." She murmured.

"She's really bad Lady Asuna. She is barely breathing!" he said nearly shouting.

"Daichi! Use your senses boy and realize things are not quite what they seem. Take me to my cousin and I can save her!" Asuna said snarling.

"Hai!" he said motioning them forward.

Asuna helped Ang Chi up and they followed Daichi. Akemi was on a futon and she looked broken. Asuna barely touched her and had Ang Chi. She ported them all to the well. She looked at the way down and she nodded. She handed Haruya to Ang Chi and she picked up Akemi. Akemi nearly screamed but the two inu jumped down. Asuna managed to direct the magics within the well and she ported them before they hit the ground. They appeared in Yamasaki Hospital and Asuna snarled in Nobu's mind. He appeared out of a shoki cloud and he stared at Akemi's broken body.

"There Asuna! Good Kamis what the hell happened?" he asked.

"She was thrown from a cliff." Ang Chi answered.

"You Ang Chi need to be seen. I'll send Shinobu. Nanami and I will work on Akemi." He said wheeling her away.

"Mother, the dragon said she carried my pup." Ang Chi mumbled in a defeated tone.

"A pup could not survive that much trauma Ang Chi. I am sorry." She said looking away.

He nodded dumbly and Shinobu showed up. He stared at his big brother and took him to a private room. Ang Chi looked over at his mother and she saw unshed tears in his eyes. He would not openly weep but he was feeling overwhelmed. Asuna sat down in a chair and she was dumbfounded. She looked down at Haruya and she ported out to her beach house. She laid him down and she was thrown backwards though her door to her bedroom. She stared at Hanaj and she began growling.

"You attacked me! You could have killed me and you!" he screamed at her.

"You guarded that sadistic bastard!" she growled again.

"Is this the Arrancar? You were so hell bent on destruction that you put his life in danger?" Hanaj said in a flurry of anger.

"Your brother is the devil!" she hissed.

Haruya was whimpering loudly and Hanaj hissed when he felt the reiastu coming off in waves of the babe. He looked at her in shock and he picked him up.

"Put him down!" she said as her eyes bled to red.

"This boy is a hollow magnet idiot! His reiastu should be bound or he will be eaten by lesser hollows. How could you be so stupid as to put him in danger like this?" he said almost in a growl.

"His sire wanted him unbound." She said trying to near Hanaj.

"I am sorry Asuna. I love you so damn much but you are a fool but you have no idea how to care for a being of my plane!" he said stepping back.

"Let him go Hanaj!" she said beginning to panic.

"I am sorry. You put his life in danger." He said suddenly phasing out.

She damn near lost her mind and she began screaming. She ran into her bedroom and grabbed the medallion that opened the gate into Soul Society. She stepped through to find Kurotsuchi and to get into Hueco Mundo.


	42. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/N: I want to thank you all for reading and thank you so much for the reviews! More histories are being revealed. The back story of the Dragon Clan and the Yamaneko will be revealed. Raganos is going to earn Sesshomaru's wrath soon enough. Aizen will be popping up as well. Thanks again for reading and as always I love your thoughts! THANK YOU!

The Dreams That Come Bring Only Sorrow

Ang Chi was lying on a bed getting medicine via an IV and he sighed heavily. The dragon's toxin had finally begun to affect him; it was similar in composition to a Komodo dragon in the modern era. He was on a heavy dose of powerful antibiotics. The pathogens in the toxin were heinous and he was grateful that he was here in time. Kaya came in and she looked terribly upset and felt his face.

"Kaya! Calm yourself my heart. I am fine." He said in a very staid voice.

"What happened? Chi what happened?" she said in a worried voice.

"I was with Lady Akemi looking for evidence of what happened to her family Kaya." He said softly.

His red haired mate lay next to me and he sighed softly and she gripped his hand.

"I know she is family Ang Chi but you are a figure head as well as one of only two inu lords left! We have Keiko and you need to think about your pup when you deal with ancient history." She said lamenting.

"She is family Kaya and it shames me to think you would have me turn my back on her!" he said in mild anger.

"I would have you think of us as well!" she said flatly.

"I think of you two always. Kaya, the Shouten threaten everything I hold dear and I cannot sit by and allow it to happen. If it makes you feel safer; I would understand if you joined your father in America." He said reasonably.

"You would send Keiko and me away?" she asked as her emerald green eyes widened in disbelief.

"I want you to feel safe. I want you to understand that I do think of you two but I am fighting and searching for this information because I need to Kaya. I am half what those beasts are." He said holding her face.

"Do you really wish that?" she asked.

"No! I want you to feel safe! I want you to feel that Keiko is safe." He said as she reached up for him.

She met his lips with a soft kiss and she nodded slowly. He closed his black eyes and he was worried sick. She continued to lie against him and Nanami came in. She was still in her scrubs and she sat down across from Ang Chi and Kaya.

"Haha is not here so I tell you. Lady Akemi is alive but she was hurt badly. Both of her legs were broken as well as her left arm." His sister said.

"She will regain full use?" Ang Chi asked neutrally.

"Hai." Nanami asked.

"She was pregnant was she not? I thought I heard her say that she was expecting." He asked.

"Hai. She is still pregnant Ang Chi. I know not how she did it but she protected herself right before she hit the ground." Nanami stated.

He nodded non chalantly but relief flooded through him. He nodded and he intended to see her as soon as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She watched as Ryukotsusei came in and laid his katana upon a special stand. He looked tired and Akemi rose from the desk she sat at._

"_How are you?" she asked as she neared him. _

"_Weary." He said honestly._

_He turned to her and his face held sadness. Her blue eyes widened and she moved to hug him tightly. Ryukotsusei pulled her to him and he met her lips suddenly and with repressed passion. She was surprised as he deftly opened her kimono and slipped it from her. His fingers were threaded in her hair and his kisses were so incredibly intense. Her belly began tightening already and she was glad she had put Ryuu to bed early. Their home was so informal and more like what a commoner's home would be. She actually became weak in the knees and he lifted her up and sat her on the desk. He stripped his clothes and he climbed up over her. He took her hands in his and held them tightly as he shoved into her in one long thrust. She arched against him and he was murmuring odd things. He was mournful and he needed to feel love and she began rasping hard as it became overwhelmingly emotional and consuming. He released one hand and held her backside. His thrusting became hard and relentless and she went to scream but he covered her lips with his. He brought about a few releases before he ended up roaring and snarling out as became rigid. She felt his climax and tears stung her eyes._

"_I am sorry my beloved." He said under his breath._

"_Why? Never say you are sorry for taking from me. I am glad you used me for gratification once." She teased._

_He actually closed his eyes and began laughing hard. He could never stay upset or sad around her and he was so happy he was home. The carnage that the beasts had committed had been heinous. He had seen a small earth dragon that had been ripped open and torn asunder. The child had been no older then his own son. He looked down at his mate and his best friend and he drew up her leg._

"_I know this is much to ask. I know how hard Ryuu's birth was on you but I wish for another child." He said softly._

"_Will you stay and rub my back?" she asked lightly._

"_Hai. I will stay and rub your back and massage you into a coma if you wish." He teased._

"_Hmmm…well Lord Ryukotsusei, my ryujin, I agree to your terms and I will do as you like but only if I am allowed to be a massage whore." She said holding his face and smiling._

"_Akemi." He muttered as he laid his head against her chest._

"_Hai?" she asked as she ran a hand through his hair._

"_Let me make love to you again. I also want Ryuu to sleep with us tonight." He said kissing her nose._

_She smiled and nodded as he slowly moved in her again. She groaned heavily as he kissed along her cheeks and jaw._

"_I love you." He mumbled._

"_Huh?" she asked stunned._

"_Hai. I love you." He stated._

_Her face showed her disbelief at his words and he hardly ever spoke the words and only when he was distressed. Her mind was in a tumult and when the blood bath started she understood._

Akemi woke up and she felt horrendous pain. She looked over at Ang Chi and he was asleep in the chair next to the bed.

"Ang Chi?" she whispered.

"Akemi?" he said coming to.

"Hai." She moaned.

"Akemi, I will not ask how you feel as I am sure you feel like death warmed over." He murmured.

"Hai. Are you okay?" she asked closing her blue eyes.

"Hai. I am well." He stated barely touching her fingers.

"Some dragons carry toxin." She muttered.

"Hai. I found out. Akemi, you are pregnant." He said softly.

"I had just realized that morning. I did not mean to keep it from you. I figured you would be able to smell it soon enough." She said begging him with her eyes.

"I am not upset Akemi. I am strangely happy." He said standing and looking down at her.

"So happy. I put up a weak barrier before I hit the ground." She said.

"It saved our pup's life." He said as he cupped her cheek.

"Sorry Ang Chi. I am so tired." She said closing her eyes.

"Sleep. Akemi?" he asked

"Mhmm." She mumbled.

"Akemi, I love you." He said softly in her ear.

"That means that my world is coming to pieces." She said as her head fell to the side in a deep sleep.

Ang Chi was stung by her words and had no clue what they meant. He sat down and waited with her to wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had the medallion and she was in the wraith portion of Hueco Mundo. She had pulled on their bond and she was mad. She had a feeling he was binding Haruya and she was furious. She actually appeared in the nearly deserted wraith palace and he was rocking the baby. She neared him and jerked him back. Hanaj let him go and he stared at her with a malicious expression.

"How could you do that?" Asuna growled out.

"How could you stab me? Let me see…perhaps I deserved it but I do not think so. You my dear are a very arrogant woman." He said in a nasty tone.

"You wish to fight? You want to be my enemy?" she asked.

"I am not your enemy! I am one on your LONG list of toys." He retorted.

She grew so annoyed at his antics that she punched him in his perfect nose. Blood erupted and he gasped as he choked.

"Screw you!" she said walking away.

"Raganos will make another move for her in the past. I suggest you go but he knows about us now." He said as he wiped up blood.

"Why tell me any of this?" she said in annoyance.

"My past self has not seen all the atrocities my brother has committed. Remember that next time you stab me!" he said phasing out.

She was dumbfounded and she used the medallion to make a gate appear. She decided to leave his powers bound and she walked into her home in Tokyo. Juria was there and she looked exhausted.

"Where have you been?" Asuna asked.

"Busy fighting my own battles my sweet. You have been using the well?" she asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"No more unless it is necessary. That thing has always been temperamental and risky." She said sitting.

"I am supposed to go back and fight him again?" she asked.

"Hai. Did you know Naraku fought Grimmjow?" Juria asked.

"Pardon? Neither of them said a word." She said furiously.

"There are things left undone." Juria said with her eyes closed.

"Your words only came true half the time." Asuna said in annoyance.

"Time is a funny thing Asuna. You have gone back so many times that my words may carry meaning for a few minutes in your world." She said sarcastically.

"I see." She nodded.

"Haruya needs to stay here. I made Grimmjow Jagaharu forget your little conversation! He does not need to know he becomes an Arrancar." She said glaring at her.

"I am sorry! He was most insistent." She said glowering.

"Asuna, you and I have the problem falling for a pretty face. Now if you do not mind. You need to go back. I ought to knock Ishin and Naraku's heads together." Juria remarked in supreme irritation.

"Do you know what happens to Akemi?" Asuna asked.

"I have never been privy to that knowledge. Something horrid and evil takes place. There is much locked inside of her head and I think she knows the answers but not the questions." Juria said cryptically.

"What of her babe with Ang Chi?" she asked in a monotone.

"Your son is like his mother. Shelter this babe Asuna. She cannot be born here. She must be born in the past to protect Ang Chi's future." Juria said with eyes closed.

Asuna nodded and wondered when and if those words would change too. Juria slapped her arm and she growled.

"Give me Haruya. I will take care of him." She said making faces at her son.

"He is half hollow." Asuna murmured.

"No, he is half Arrancar…big difference in my mind. Oh by the way; Hibari needs to come home soon. Hiroto and she are getting too close." Juria said grinning at Haruya's little face.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked shocked.

"No they were not together or anything in a past life. They are too compatible in personalities. It is a chemistry thing." She said as she began to sing a sad song.

"I want Hana back." Asuna said softly.

"Hana has always had the choice Asuna but she wishes to stay. Soul Society is not all that bad." She murmured.

"I know but she never had a chance here." She lamented.

"We shall think on it." Juria said again cryptically.

She watched her Tengu take her beloved newborn away and she saw the portal. She sighed and she went through.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She wanted to curse the Kamis yet again as she stood in the midst of the Guangzhou. She sighed and she realized the time was a little more advanced then what she had been appearing in. She was intrigued by it and she hid herself behind a pillar. She could feel Jin and she had forgotten how powerful he had been. After they had gone back and saved Hiroto and Kazuo…things had changed so subtly but Jin had never died in a war with the West. Panyu and Hunan had never gotten along but then Chen had a way of pissing off most. She went to port and she was suddenly pinned to the pillar by an arrow. She looked up to see a male chocolate with a bow. She began growling and she knew her markings were invisible as she had not bathed off the charm.

"Who are you?" he called down.

"None of your damn business!" she hissed.

She yanked the arrow out of her silk kimono shirt and glared at him. He actually jumped down and went to fight her and she back flipped and kicked him in the jaw. He staggered back in surprise; she spun around and jabbed him with her elbow and flattened him with a shove of her palm to his chin. The male inu was seeing stars and he had gotten his ass soundly kicked by a female.

"Asuna?" she heard from above her.

She looked up on the wall and she ported into the forest. She had not wanted to see Jin as this was too close to herself in the past. She was cursing and she stared at the short sleeve of her kimono shirt. It was a red swirl print and one of her favorites. She growled and she realized she had become quite modern in her thinking. She looked down at her jeans and she knew she needed to change. She was absorbed into her thinking when she was grabbed. She snarled as she threw a weasel youkai backwards with a wave of her hand.

"Stupid inu bitch!" it snarled.

"Filthy rat!" she snapped.

Weasels were notorious for being pests and the male came at her. She was grabbed again by several more and she grew beyond incensed. She was still too much of a royal snob and she lost it. She elbowed one and pressed her hand to another. She released a small nami and the weasel squealed in pain. He was thrown backwards into a tree and she glared at the others. They ran off and she sighed.

"Who the hell are you?" She heard from across the clearing.

"Go away." She snapped.

"You are in my lands bitch!" he said forcefully.

She looked back at Jin and she narrowed her amber-brown eyes.

"Screw off Panyu." She said growling low.

Jin looked incensed and he could not tell if it was her or not. She was acting rather hateful to him when she would have at least been cordial in this era. Her hair only came to between her shoulder blades and she had no markings at all at the moment. Jin was behind her suddenly and she dove forward. She did not want to hurt him so she decided on hand to hand. He grabbed her ankle and she reached forward and grabbed him and threw him over her back. He was instantly up and she forward flipped and caught his head between her thighs and she back flipped. He hit the ground and grunted. He jumped up again and he reared back and punched her squarely in the chest. She was thrown backwards and she had seen a greenish yoki swirling around his hand. He was far more powerful then she had ever given him credit for she realized. Her chest hurt but she let loose a flurry of kicks that got him in the head and side. His nose was bloodied and he received a cut above his eye. He punched her quickly several times and he connected with her belly. She staggered back and she understood that he augmented his natural strength with his yoki. She flung a nami from her hand and he put up both arms and for the first time since she had gained the yoki; someone had deflected it. Her face dropped and he narrowed his stormy blue eyes. He proceeded to arc his leg and he kicked her in the head that sent her sprawling. She stayed down a moment and she was hurting. She let her own yoki flow and she released wave after wave almost like a bala attack. Jin jumped forward and she fell. She rolled and swept her leg and tripped him and tried to scramble away. Jin grabbed her leg again and he managed to try and pin her. She took one of his moves and she reared back and punched his chest and released the nami at the same time. He flew backwards and hit a tree and it cracked. She was sitting there trying to breathe and she stood. Her vision was swimming and she had not fought hand to hand in a very long time. She fell to her knees and she felt wetness between her thighs.

"Kamis no!" she cried.

She felt the damp material and it was blood. She fell to her side and she tried to calm herself. She was a warrior and she knew the dangers she tried to tell herself. The pains began not long after and she fought nausea. Jin crawled forward and he could still not tell who this onna was for sure. He knew she was a Western inu and he saw blood pooling around her.

"What the hell?" he asked surprised.

She said nothing and he realized she was in shock. He picked her up and he ported her to the city. He had taken her cues and had only fought hand to hand but she had been pregnant. He sighed and guilt ripped through him. Whoever she was, she was more powerful then his own mate. He had never met an onna who used no weapon to channel yoki. His healer came in and she was stripped to nothing.

"My lord she is miscarrying badly. I am going to have to remove the evidence of all." The male healer said.

"Do as you need Chou. If she awakens soon then tell her I did not know. Hell I cannot even scent anything now." He muttered.

"Hai my lord." The healer said.

Jin sighed and he moved away to deal with his own problems. This onna had provided sport and she looked like Asuna in the face but she had no markings whatsoever. Her yoki was immense and he figured she had to be a relative.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up and she felt wretched. She stared over at another chocolate and she began growling.

"Calm yourself onna. You must know you lost your pregnancy." He said softly.

"Hai." She said forcing herself to sit up.

She had on a sleeping yukata and she sighed. She looked at the healer who was going to say something but she ported out. She went to Jin's rooms and rummaged through his armoire. She pulled out a short sleeve pein-fu and she actually found a red hakama. She dressed quickly and she heard Jin clearing his throat.

"You know I would not have fought a pregnant bitch." He said flatly.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"Onna who the hell are you?" he demanded.

She refused to look at him and he yanked the armoire door off of its hinges. He stared into her eyes and he knew. He stepped back in shock and she rolled her eyes.

"Good Kamis Jin." She said starting to walk past him.

"What the hell is going on? Where are your markings? You lost your pup? Asuna wait!" he commanded.

She looked back at him and shook her head. Jin grabbed her and he looked horrified.

"Jin you are so inu it is hilarious. I will be okay." She said shaking her head.

"But the hanyou's pup!" he said shocked.

"I will deal with it." She said suppressing her savage feelings.

"Why would you fight me? Are you still angry over that?" he asked.

"Jin! Kamis you are a dolt!" she said trying not to laugh.

He was totally confused and she sighed. She hated to leave him but she intended to look around Hadasan. Jin was most insistent and he grabbed her to him. He held her tightly and she began growling.

"I am sorry. I did not know it was you. How are you doing any of this?" he asked hoarsely.

"Do not hold onto me. I am not a pathetic palace bitch who needs her male to comfort her. I would have wiped your ass all over the forest floor if I had not miscarried. Now get the hell out of my way!" she said almost snarling.

"Damnit onna! You are not natural! You never accept boundaries!" he yelled.

"You think I will accept them now or ever? Are you that deluded? Dear Kamis to think I ever feared you. Jin, you are a bigger idiot then I suspected. Go mate the golden. I have issues." She said jerking away.

"You always have issues Asuna. You were born with problems!" he snapped.

She backhanded him and he was thrown. Asuna stared down at him and she was shaking.

"I am not your onna fool! I am not the same or are you that self involved!" she screamed.

"Then what the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Jin, I am not from this era! I am from a distant one and an enemy of mine has decided to try and thwart me here! I tried to back off but as normal you have to insert your person." She said in anger.

"Your yoki?" he asked shocked.

"Has grown. It normally does that. I am over five hundred now." She said rolling her eyes.

"Good Kamis. Asuna you wield your yoki through your hands?" he asked.

"HAI!" she yelled.

He sat there dumbfounded and she moved to port.

"Wait! You port too." He said amazed.

"Half uppyr" she said annoyed.

"Right. Good Kamis onna." He said amazed.

"I had not realized that you could wield yours the way you do." She muttered.

"Hai. I have always been able to." He shrugged.

"Well you are special." Asuna said staring at him almost coldly.

"I must be dead or you and I do not work. No surprise as we really do not work in this era either." He said sighing.

"I do not like being told how I will live or what I shall do. You are always under the impression that I am to be controlled because I am a bitch. Guess what? I do not need to be controlled. You and I do not interact at all." She shrugged.

"Interesting." He said coldly.

"Get over yourself." She snapped.

"You know you would be better off if you did act more onna like." He retorted.

"You are a riot. You know in the era I live…it is even commonplace for onna to rule and oh my Kamis, make their own decisions!" she said sarcastically.

"Well your mouth has gotten worse." He said in a nasty tone.

"Jin, you are amazing in bed. I must say that you always managed to make me weak in the knees but you never get over the idea that I am independent and I do not need you to tell me how to be." Asuna said smirking.

"Did you just say I was a whore?" he asked almost laughing.

"Hai. You could be a very well paid one. Good day." She said bowing.

He lost his temper and he grabbed her. She grabbed his jaw and there was so much anger between them. She shoved him away and she was trying to deal with her feelings of loss.

"I hated your controlling nature. I hate how you forced your will on me no matter what and by the Kamis I hated how you made me feel as if I was not worth your respect!" she said suddenly.

"How did you ever think I did not respect you? You take my need to protect my mate as controlling! I am an inu male! It is in my instincts to be protective but you Asuna run wild. Go ahead and hate that but Kamis in heaven know that you will never manage to have a GOOD relationship with any inu male." He said in a nasty tone.

"You are right except for two. Go to hell Jin." She said as she tried to walk away from him.

"Who?" he asked in a jealous snit.

"I am not mated to you. You have no right to ask. My lovers and companions are none of your concern." She said growling.

He let her go and she ported away. She slid down a tree and began crying. As angry as she was at Naraku or Ishin, she loved them with her whole damn soul. Naraku especially and she began to feel horrendous guilt rip through her. She covered her face and sobbed like she had been doing a lot as of late. Pain ripped through her and she needed to heal. She stood up and decided to face the one being she knew who had healing blood. She ported to Walachia and she hid behind a pillar. He was still possessed by the wraith but she knew the bastard had to leave Eyal at times. She snuck into his room and she lifted her nose. She growled softly and she intended to drive the Shouten out for now. Eyal came into his room and blood was dripping from his chin. She was disgusted at what the Shouten did and she saw his black eyes. She moved suddenly and she grabbed his arms and twisted his left arm painfully. He snarled in fury and she hissed in a low growl.

"Get out! Get out now!" she snarled.

"Get out of my room?" he asked in a hiss.

"You stupid bastard! Come on Nveid tr'Awnhi." She said in a harsh tone.

"How do you know that name?" he asked in sudden calmness.

"I know Hanaj." She said in hateful tone.

"What the hell?" he said.

"Get out of him and face me! Allow him to sleep." She commanded.

"Why would I want to do that?" the wraith asked with Eyal's lips.

"Because I will force you to drink my blood wraith. I will force you on your knees and then you will have no choice." She said cruelly.

Eyal fell to the ground completely unconscious. Nveid tr'Awnhi had a sculpted face and he stared at her coolly. She narrowed her eyes and she could see Hanaj and he were related.

"I see when a Shouten possesses an individual that they cause the eyes to turn black. You look like Hanaj." She said tapping her foot.

His hair was chin length and black as midnight. His eyes were a silvery-blue and his skin was so pale that his veins in his cheeks could be seen.

"Who are you?" he asked in a heavy accent.

"I killed Stasio." She said raising her head.

"Really? How very convenient for me. You are my little assassin." He said with widened eyes.

"Now now Nveid. Stasio killed Raganos's son if I am correct. Would that not make him your enemy?" she asked.

"Like I care he is dead. The other uppyr do and I so need to keep up appearances but then a female uppyr should not have that much power." He said stepping forward.

She lifted her hand and her claws were lethal looking.

"I know all about Hueco Mundo and I know all about your fucked up family. I suggest you leave at this moment or you will be a dead a little sooner. Your little assassin will add one more to her list." She said unfeelingly.

He looked at her and he phased out. She knelt beside Eyal and she held him up. He was shaking slightly and she felt hatred in her veins.

"Eyal! Wake up. Eyal wake up!" she snapped.

His brown eyes opened and he was shaking. He was barely there she could see and she knew she had just changed history. She refused to allow him to be taken back under.

"Eyal! It is Halima. You must wake up." She said urgently.

His teeth were chattering and she ported them out to his chateau in Tatra. She sank them clothes and all into the water of his indoor heated pool.

"Eyal. It is Yuina. I know you remember." She said in his ear.

"Dead." He mumbled hoarsely.

"No. You are not dead. Here take in my blood." She said as she sliced her wrist.

She pressed the wound to his mouth and it took him several minutes before she felt his fangs sink in. He drank and he groaned as if in severe pain. She shut her eyes as she felt such incredible rapture seep into her very core. He released her arm and he threw back his head for a moment. Blood stained his lips and he looked over at her.

"You! I remember you!" he said shocked.

"Eyal." She murmured softly.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Freed you. I should have done so long before. I am sorry. I know the name of the bastard who possessed you." She said as she came back from his bite.

"Your name is Yuina." He stated.

"My name is Asuna Zoya Yuina Orlovich." She said softly.

"Orlovich? Stasio?" he asked confused.

"Hai. I killed him recently." She said gently.

"Wait! Wait a minute damnit! Why did you kill him?" he asked.

"Let me see; he was an evil son of a bitch who caused the death of my mate. He tortured and raped his own daughter who is my mother, Shall I go on?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"I am so confused." He said slumping against the side of the pool.

"Eyal. Look at me please. Look at me!" she snapped.

"How dare you command me!" he said bristling.

"That creature caused you to take innocent life. You raped and murdered mortals and other uppyr with that creature in control." She said flatly.

"What? What the hell?" he asked horrified.

"Hai. Think back. Think back to when we first met. I hated you did I not?" Asuna asked.

"Da." He said dumbly.

"We met Shezmu. Shezmu was half inu and half uppyr just like me." She said gently.

"Please fill in my memories. Please!" he cried in complete confusion.

"Eyal this will be difficult. I was Halima at one time. Quiet for now. My soul found you again because I was in love with you. I left you because I was in such emotional pain as my mate had been bound to me in soul. I was uppyr and a little bit of inu. When you see what you will, please forgive me." She said holding his face.

"I cannot think. There is so much blank." He said extremely upset.

She sank her fangs deeply into his neck and his blood tasted like a rare treat. He wrapped his arms around her and they were pressed against the other. He could see so much and he saw the silver haired boy and the black haired girl. He was groaning loudly as she drank from him. She finally pulled back and he was so tired. She took his hands and she ported them to his bedroom. She laid him back and he stared up at her.

"Halima?" he asked softly.

"I was her. Sleep Eyal. I am here." She said lying next to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nveid appeared at the palace within Hueco Mundo and he was still in shock that he had been discovered. He walked forward and saw Raganos. His older brother turned in surprise to see him.

"We have a problem." Nveid stated.

"I see no problem. You are where you belong. I know not how many times I demanded you home." Raganos said with cold black eyes.

"Raganos! I could have done more. I was closing in on a female of great power." He said in anger.

"Yes well that female of great power also happened to cut off my arm." He said bluntly.

"How in the hell?" Nveid said shocked.

"She is the daughter of a dog daemon and a very powerful female uppyr. Augusta is quite entrancing." Raganos said staring past his brother.

"She was the daughter of Stasio. She disappeared." Nveid stated.

"Where is that bastard?" Raganos wanted to know.

"That same female killed him only recently." He said sitting.

"Damn! I was too late. Whore stopped me from getting my revenge. It is fine then. You are here and we shall plan our offensive. I first want you to talk to Hanaj. Our baby brother was bound to the female. I want her head!" Raganos said in a frightening tone.

"As you command majesty." Nveid stated.

Nveid felt so strange to be home and he walked into the private apartments of his many siblings. He entered Hanaj's room without knocking. Hanaj was watching the white sand without moving.

"You need to explain yourself brother!" Nveid demanded.

"What is to explain? I cannot explain actions I have yet to make." Hanaj stated coldly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The fabric of time has been ripped by our dear older brother. He has become obsessed with an uppyr woman and he has waged war against said woman's family. I have no idea what the hell is going on in the future era but it has spilled into our time." Hanaj stated.

"What has Raganos done?" he asked.

"I am not sure Nveid. You were always his favorite brother and you kept us from each other's throats. I will always honor him as my king but I hate what he does at times." Hanaj said flatly.

"I need to find a way into this era. I need to see what the hell is going on." He said considering.

"Good luck. He is so pissed off at me at the moment but I have no defense." His brother stated.

"I will figure this out. In the meantime stay away from any foreign women okay?" Nveid stated.

Nveid walked out of the chambers and he wondered how in the hell he would find a way into the other era. He phased out and he listened to Raganos. It took him several days of listening but he went to Japan and began searching for a shinigami. He found a very well hidden hut within the northern forests of Hokkaido. He walked through the wall and he was suddenly at the end of a zanpakuto.

"What the hell do you want?" he heard.

"You can sense me." He said as he phased in.

"My Sukai is itching to burn you to shreds. Now what the hell do you want?" she asked.

"I have heard that you have amazing abilities. I need to go forward and you will help me or else." He said calmly.

"Why would I help you?" she growled.

Her ningen appearance melted away and an amber eyed and golden haired goddess stood before him.

"Who are you woman?" he demanded.

"I am Shihoin Juria." She said coldly.

"Nveid tr'Awnhi." He said flatly.

"Why do you want to go forward?" she asked.

"To find out some mysteries! Some things are tearing up my family and I would know why!" he snapped.

"I cannot help you." Juria stated stepping back.

He was behind her instantly and he scented along her neck. She tried to elbow him but he held on tightly.

"You have dog daemon in you as well as Soul Reaper. What are you?" he asked in a husky voice.

"A freak of nature. Now release me!" She snapped.

"I will have to do this the hard way." He said grinning.

He tried to phase within her and she threw him against a wall. He stood up and he was delighted.

"Well now! Very strong are you?' he asked smirking.

This creature was gorgeous beyond reckoning and his eyes were hypnotic. She tried to throw him with a kido spell but she ended up pinned to the floor. She shoved her zanpakuto into his gut and he grunted in pain. He lowered his lips to her neck and sank them in. She cried out as he was able to enter her person. He got what he wanted and he pulled back. Her blood dripped down his chin and he smirked wider.

"I will find you again Soul Reaper." He said as he went to her side board.

He picked up a crystal and he wiped her blood on it. He broke it on the floor and stepped through the portal. He stood within the same forest and he phased into Hueco Mundo. He was in the palace and he went in search of Hanaj. He found his brother and Hanaj looked back.

"Well look what came home." Hanaj said shocked.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Big brother you were dead." Hanaj said crossing his arms.

"Did you bind yourself to the female?" he demanded.

"Yes I did. She was dying carrying an Arrancar of all things and I like her." Hanaj snapped.

"Brother you bound yourself to a corporeal and what do you mean she had an Arrancar?" he asked surprised.

"Well it seems the Vasto Lordes are making noises again and there are rogue shinigami in Hueco Mundo." Hanaj said sneering.

"By the Gods what have you all been doing?" Nveid asked in complete shock.

"Nveid?" a feminine voice said.

"Thei?" Nveid asked as he turned.

His elder sister stood before him and she was as lovely and sinister looking as ever. He hugged her tightly and she was thrilled.

"Two little murderers all in a row." Hanaj sneered.

"Such a self righteous response Hanaj. Miss your little plaything?" Thei said smirking.

"Be nice Thei. He is infatuated with an uppyr." Nveid stated.

"How cute." She said in a very condescending tone.

Hanaj walked up to her and slapped her. He phased out and Nveid was intrigued.

"I need to see this era." He said walking away.

"Start in Japan. So many little uppyr hybrids running around." She said cruelly.

"You are still a vicious bitch Thei." Nveid laughed.

"Yes Nveid." She said bowing.

He phased out and he followed the aura of power within the huge sprawling city. Nveid walked into a large building and he was wandering around this brave new world. He stiffened when he felt an uppyr female of tremendous strength. She had black hair and soft brown eyes and she looked around. He saw her face and she had a crescent moon on her forehead. She narrowed her almond shaped eyes and he went to phase out when he was forcefully grabbed and thrown against a wall. She was on him so quickly that it was unreal to him. He stared up into the face of Tepest he was sure.

"Rina Tepest actually." She said in cold whisper.

"You can read my mind. Very strong." He said smirking.

"I do not like Shouten. I hate them in fact and you are a fool to be here tr'Awnhi." She said with malice.

"You think I am afraid of one little girl?" he asked cruelly.

She sank her claws into his gut and he coughed up blood. She brought her hand up and licked her fingers. She neared his face and she did it again closer to his heart. He gasped in pain and his shirt was stained with his own blood.

"You are quite arrogant you fucking bastard! Why has your ruler taken in an interest in my grandmere?" she demanded.

"Your grandmere? That cow is your grandmere?" he asked trying to laugh.

She actually grasped his heart and he choked out in tremendous pain.

"I can rip it from your chest and eat it in front of you before you die Shouten. Hearts of my enemies are quite tasty." She said as her eyes bled to red.

"Sister?" she heard behind her.

"Shut up Asher! We have a Shouten here. His name is Nveid and he is a tr'Awnhi." She said as her voice dripped with disdain.

"Rina! Stop it now!" Asher said coming up behind her.

Nveid's eyes widened when he realized who their mother was. He was in shock his little assassin was their life giver. The Tepest it seemed had sired more monsters. Rina bit into his chest and ripped it open. He hissed as her fangs did damage.

"You are right. Our mother is Lady Asuna and our papa is Vlad Tepest." She said more than cruelly.

"Rina!" Asher yelled.

"What you would have me show mercy to this cretin?" she asked in fury.

"I would have you have enough sense!" he yelled.

"You will live this day but do not think I will allow you to phase out you freak." She said hatefully.

Nveid watched the male uppyr and he saw another silver haired male come out.

"Judafre! Talk some sense into Rina." Asher said.

"Sister…this is not our way!" Judafre said shaking her shoulders.

"Your father is dead Judafre but mine is not! These beasts possessed him for centuries and they all deserve death!" She hissed.

"It is not okay to do this Rina. Papa would not do this you and you know it. Mama would not allow it." Asher said imploring her.

"Mama is not here is she? Go play you two." She said with authority.

"I am getting Jarek." Asher said porting away.

Nveid watched the uppyr female and she was a dangerous one. She was wild and angry as she began to draw her claws into his chest deeply. Blood seeped from his wounds and she lowered her lips to the pools of red.

"Enjoying this uppyr cunt?" he asked in a snarly tone.

"Da! I am enjoying it immensely." She said slashing his face.

"Rina!" she heard behind her.

"What Jarek?" she asked in irritation.

"Let the poor Shouten go." Jarek said with mirth.

"Why?" she asked pouting.

"Because papa has asked it." He said gripping her shoulders.

"You had better be glad my papa has said to spare your life because I would carry through and eat your heart!" she said spitting on him.

Her chin was covered in blood. They ported away and Nveid could not move. His hatred of the uppyr grew in spades and he saw a woman staring at him. She moved forward and stared at him.

"Why are you here Shouten?" she asked in a surprising soft voice.

"I was investigating reiastu but I was attacked by the uppyr whore!" he said in anger.

"Please quell your hatred some but I am part uppyr." She said staring down at him.

"This place is infested with that filth." He said staring at her face.

"This place is a hospital and this place saves people's lives. I am Yamasaki Iyo." She said kneeling down.

"Does it matter who I am?" he asked in hatred.

"I could dip into your mind but I was taught that was rude. Rina has a bad attitude most of the time. We think because she was raised only with her uppyr brothers but we are unsure." She said with a small smile.

"I am unable to move at the moment. That whore is powerful." He said in pain.

"She hates you but I do not. If you like my other sister is a doctor." She stated.

"This once." He said looking at her.

She nodded and she closed her eyes a moment. He was intrigued by this woman and a few minutes later another silver headed and black eyed vixen appeared. She looked down at the Shouten and she whistled.

"What did Rina do?" she asked kneeling.

"She bit into me several times. My chest hurts the worst." He said closing his strange colored eyes.

"Iyo can you help me get him up?" Nanami asked.

"Hai. Shouten what is your name?" Iyo asked.

"I am Nveid." He said bristling as the women lifted him up.

The pool of blood was large and Iyo could see his eyes were slowly changing color.

"Nami hurry." She said.

She nodded and she laid him on a nearby gurney. She looked over at Iyo and she nodded. She released her silk and Nanami used it to begin binding the chest wound closed.

"I wish I had more kumo yoki." Nanami muttered.

"Why? You have Dakkasou. None of us except Yuzuna has her Dakkasou." Iyo said in her jealous way.

"My silk is not strong like yours. My chichi is just as much a funnel as papa Ishin." She pouted.

"Well you got your chichi's brains. First in your class at Harvard no less." Iyo said admiration.

"Ah well. There you go Nveid. I am going to hook you up to an IV and give you about seven units of blood. May I type your blood to get type specific?" she asked.

"What does all that mean?" he asked actually confused.

"Umm well it means that there are different types of blood. If I give you your type then it is better." She shrugged.

"Yes. Do as you need." He muttered.

Nanami walked off and Iyo actually opened his eyes. They were opaque and she sighed. She used her own claws and she cut her wrist.

"Open up Shouten." She sighed.

"Why are you helping me?" he demanded.

"Because your kind has fought my family for centuries. I am thinking that maybe the hatred should stop! We have enough problems coming out of Hueco Mundo without you all added to the list. Frankly I am sick of the Arrancar and shinigami alike." She said as she held her wrist in front of his lips.

He bit in and her blood tasted different but very powerful. She was a little surprised that it felt good but she stayed silent as he took from her. He grabbed her wrist and she waited patiently. She felt herself weaken and she finally jerked back her arm.

"I have court in the morning. I hope to never see you again Nveid. I hope that maybe the hatred will stop." She said bowing.

"Do not count on the hatred stopping." He retorted.

"I would hate to take up arms but I will. I will keep you in my prayers and hope our peoples can do better. Matane." She said bowing again.

He watched the silver haired woman and she was tall and lithe. She was elfin like with a dangerous air. Her silver hair was barely past her shoulders and impossibly shiny. Her black eyes had appeared solid and her body was shown off in a white crisp blouse with dark brown trousers that were low slung on her rounded hips. He shook his head and he narrowed his eyes. This particular female had lots of power and she seemed more reasonable then the others.

Iyo had managed to make it home and she checked her messages. Eriko and Kenji were in Kyoto and she hated when her twin was gone. Her sister in law realized that they were a package. They did not spend more than a week away from each other and it was quite normal for Iyo to sleep in the same bed as Eriko and Kenji. Nothing happened but the twins hated being apart. She sighed and she went to her fridge and pulled out the chilled sake. This was her vice and her favorite thing to relax. She poured a shot and she was worried about Hibari. She kicked off of her shoes and she flipped on the television. She half paid attention to the news and she was reading the depositions for the next day.

"You should not entice an enemy with food. They may come back expecting more." She heard.

"Then I know you are my enemy and I will not do it again." She said looking back.

"Why did you help me?" he demanded.

"Because Rina is a bitch who thinks she has more power then Kamis! She runs around and acts like she owns everything. She likes to whine about what she did not have and what we supposedly did. Her chichi is a little overbearing as well. Those of us that were Asian had more normal upbringing I guess." She shrugged.

"Your sister is a bitch. I imagine hurting her in heinous ways." He said coldly.

"I cannot tell you what to do but Rina is a big girl and has a ruthless reputation." She said stretching out on her couch.

"You intrigue me." He said.

"Chichi swears I am just like haha. I think I am." She shrugged.

"You are a spideress?" he asked.

"Hai. I have the true form of a kumo. My color is off a little." She said laughing.

"Why is that?" he inquired.

"Most funnel webs are black or brown. I am silver" she said grinning.

"A silver spider. How very different." He said sitting in a chair across from the couch.

"Hai well my chichi adores it. My older sister is also funnel but she is black just like chichi." She said yawning.

He leaned forward and watched the strange spideress and she watched him as well.

"I will leave now. I am still in pain but I will not forget your generous nature." He said standing.

"How about you leave my family alone, even the belligerent uppyr ones?" she asked.

"That is not possible." He said grimacing.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because I hate them as much as they hate us. There is thousands of years of bad blood." He said growling.

"Who started what?" she demanded.

"They did." He said in disgust.

"Yet you possess Vlad? I remember history well. It was a Shouten named Nveid." She said watching him.

"Very good but he is culpable in all this hatred. We are transdimensional beings Lady Iyo but we do have a foot here in the corporeal world and yes we are blood drinkers. How does this make us any less worthy than an uppyr?" he demanded.

"How dare you both keep spilling blood and involving other youkai? My mother was innocent of you all until the damn Jings showed up! She became embroiled when Lei Jing brought a war against her and it still wages! Now your damn ruler has taken an interest in my obbasan and how dare he touch what is Lord Sesshomaru's!" she said glaring.

"I have no clear understanding of that but I assure you that Raganos has made up his mind about her. There must be a reason he is demanding her." Nveid said crossing his arms.

"Perhaps because he feels entitled? What the hell has my obbasan done but be a pretty face?" she asked in annoyance.

"I do not know enough of her to base an opinion. Raganos distrusts and hates uppyr with a passion and for him to adore this one means something else is going on." He said raising a black brow.

"You asked why I helped and I helped hoping that small acts will make a difference. You may leave now and please take care in the future. Wounds your kind have afflicted this family deeply. Know you hurt those who barely have uppyr blood and are trying to live normal lives. Go back and ask yourself why this blood feud must continue with innocents at stake." She said calmly.

He stared at her and she got up and left the room. This woman was very interesting indeed and the other daemons were worth noticing. He knew his kind was superior but these spider daemons intrigued him. He phased out and decided he liked this new era. He had much to research and much to see. Raganos would have to figure out the uppyr woman on his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was in his dojo doing his normal routine. Augusta was different but not enough to make that much of a difference to him. He was planning revenge but he was not called the "Killing Perfection" for no reason. He sat back and he watched and observed. Yuudai had been busy and had gathered every known bit of information on Shouten he could find. He also had killed a few in the process. He would continue to watch and wait like the predator he was. He would lay in wait for the Shouten leader to come to him. Augusta was now a hybrid and he would want what he had created. Sesshomaru made sure her health was at its best and he made no attempts at quelling her and sheltering her. He wanted the Shouten here. He wanted them within the West's barrier so that the blood bath could take place. Powerful and ancient magics were being consulted; every strategy he had ever learned was being employed. No one would have the pleasure of destroying the Shouten leader but himself. He would wait and he would strike when the perfect moment was upon him. He was the most feared and respected inu warrior ever and he would win.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Akemi was walking holding herself up between two bars. She still healed at astounding rates but this was a modern hospital and even though she was youkai, she still had to be in physical therapy. She grimaced as she moved her stiff legs. They ached badly but Nobu the healer demanded that she move. She tried to fall but Ang Chi was there. She made it to the end and she collapsed into the wheel chair.

"I cannot do more Nobu. I am sorry but it is too much." She said breathing hard.

"Rest for now Lady Akemi but you have to force those muscles and bone to work together. I know what I am doing. Being youkai means you heal extremely fast but you still have to go through the processes to get well. I have successfully run this hospital for the past century." Nobu said reading her chart.

"Asuna did not say you were a torture specialist." She grunted.

"Hai I am. Ang Chi could you take her back to her room?" Nobu asked.

"Hai." The Manchurian Lord nodded.

Akemi was wheeled back into her room and he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He sat down and he had been here around the clock. Kaya and Keiko had been sent to America to stay with Geming for now and Ang Chi was anxious. Akemi held out her hand and he took it. He kissed her knuckles and he watched her face.

"Something else is going on besides the Shouten. Longwei was a bitter rival to Ryukotsusei." She explained.

"What manner of dragon was he?" Ang Chi asked.

"He is a desert dwelling one. They are very different from the water and earth dragons. Ryukotsusei was a water dragon and they were the most common here on the islands. When the One Great War started, Japan was full of dragons and inu mostly. Two huge predators but the islands could support them. The dragons were water based and inu land based. Between both species were the smaller kingdoms; the kumo and Yamaneko. There used to be a clan of monkey youkai as well and of course the ookami. The inu began to encroach further south and they took land because they needed it. The dragons reacted badly and struck back. The Western inu started the One Great War but it was before Touga's time or even Akinori. It was the lord before them." She said in an exhausted tone.

"So your grandsire and mine were innocent?" he asked.

"Hai. They were but by that time the wars had been going on for so long the real reasons were forgotten and hatreds between different species was profound. It became taboo to mate outside of a species and death could be inflicted for such. There were many that wanted Ryukotsusei put to death for mating me. Longwei was one of them. He had been friends with Mizuchi who was a very scary dragon. His memory still terrifies me but Ryukotsusei was as a good soon ought to be. You hate Katashi but you still attend his memory. Ryu was the same way. He actually did not like his sire but he did as he was supposed to." She explained.

"Do you think what happened to the Yamaneko and the Dragons have nothing to do with the Shouten?" he asked.

"Actually hai. I think the whole of what is now Okinawa Ken was decimated. I do not think it was necessarily a species specific attack. I think the land was wanted." She said in thought.

"You think Longwei is involved?" he asked.

"I would not put it past him. Before the Yamaneko settled in after the kumo were wiped out in the South…those lands were disputed dragon lands. The Yamaneko set up the Southern Kingdom in an area ripe with hatreds. I know the neko histories and I know for a fact that they killed small pockets of dragons. We in the West did not know because it was not our problem." She said closing her eyes.

"Akemi you need rest." Ang Chi said softly.

"Hai." She said beginning to drift.

"I will not allow harm to befall you again." He said.

"When the time comes; you have to give me up as I have to give you up." She muttered as she passed out.

"How?" he asked in a whisper.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_She had been in labor for a few days and she was so incredibly weak. Ryukotsusei looked worried and he was berating himself for his desire to have another._

"_Stop please! I can hear your thoughts you are so loud!" she snapped out._

"_Akemi, you are not progressing." He said worried._

"_You dragons decide you are comfortable and refuse to move! I have seen you after a hunt!" she said grimacing._

"_Do not joke right now!" he said in complete helplessness._

"_Who says I am joking?" she snarled at him._

"_Akemi." He sighed._

"_I swear if you come near me again I will skewer your cock on a pike! You hear me?" she said sitting up and crying out._

_He tried not to smile but she had said worse when she had given him Ryuu. His son poked his head in and saw his mother straining._

"_Haha?" he asked nervously._

"_Oh baby boy! Come here my darling." Akemi said through a contraction._

_Her five year old son ran over and hugged her tightly. He placed a clawed hand on her belly and his pale blue eyes widened. Ryukotsusei watched carefully and he picked his son up._

"_I want you to stay with your uncle okay? Haha will cry out and maybe scream but she is alright. She is working very hard to give us your brother or sister okay?" he said to his son._

_His boy threw his arms around his father and hugged him tightly. He remembered when he had been born and he had cried. Akemi had been weak for days and finally Ryuu had come. His boy had looked so much like himself but he had his mother's eyes. He loved his son the same way he loved his fierce little mate, it was all consuming and left him stronger. He took Ryuu to his namesake and his younger brother sighed._

"_Ryu, I know how Akemi is but perhaps you need call in a healer now." He said under his breath._

"_She swears she does not want one. She does not like to share our private moments brother." Ryukotsusei said in a hushed tone._

"_Your mate is beloved here brother. She is loved by us all and I would hate to think you would loose her because of her own stubborn nature. I have never met a stronger onna but births normally happen by now." Ryuu stated._

"_You are right." His elder brother nodded._

_He watched his lord and his best friend walk away dejectedly. His brother had changed so much in the ten years he had known the tiny onna. He was still a fierce warrior but his heart was more open and he refused to just act because of old hatreds. Higurashi Akemi had brought a bit of humanity to the dragon lands and she was beloved by the water dragons. Others were belligerent still but Ryukotsusei would kill anyone who threatened her or his family. He sighed and he took his nephew into his room._

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Ryukotsusei heard the commotion and he ran to the main part of the castle. A runner came in and he was covered in blood._

"_What is going on?" he demanded._

"_My lord. Longwei has attacked again." The earth dragon said._

"_Bastard!" Ryukotsusei growled._

"_My lord should I call upon the soldiers?" he asked._

"_Hai. Get our men ready. I will show this bastard once and for all who is the lord!" he said in anger._

_He ran back into his chambers and Akemi was still laboring. She looked at him and she was afraid. She knew that it was bad. She knew there was danger._

"_What do I do?" she asked._

"_I will return. I will be back! Do you understand?" he said kneeling._

"_I wish you did not have to go. Ryukotsusei, I am scared! I am scared I will not have this babe!" she said shaking as she took his hands in hers._

"_Akemi, I have to go. Forgive me my heart. Forgive me." He said standing and he ported out._

_She cried out as she realized that she was alone. She laid her head back and she waited._

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Akemi was holding onto the wall as she walked along the wall. The castle was blazing and she saw dead bodies all around. She held her stomach and cried out in pain as another massive contraction ripped through her. Her breathing was labored and she was pouring sweat. She reached Ryuu's room and she found her son and her brother in law. Ryuu stood and pulled his katana._

"_Akemi! I have to get you out of here. I promised Ryu." He said as he held her elbow._

"_Cannot! The babe is coming." She whined out._

"_Now? The babe comes now?" he asked horrified._

"_Hai! Where is Ryuu?" she demanded._

"_I sent him with Monoko. Akemi you have to try and not have the babe now." Ryuu said holding her up._

"_I cannot stop Ryuu! Kamis it hurts!" she said crying out as she tried to collapse._

"_Damnit Akemi!" her brother in law said nervously._

_She was panting and she was bearing down. She screamed as another powerful contraction hit her. The door was kicked through and there stood a foreign dragon. Akemi looked over her shoulder and Ryuu began fighting the red. Tears poured down her face as she screamed loudly again. Ryuu killed the red and it fell right by her. She stared at the dead dragon and she could not move. She knew there were others but her babe was coming now. She screamed more and Ryuu tried to get her up. Several more reds appeared and they moved to shove a katana through her but Ryuu changed form and began snapping the dragons in half. A sudden burst of raigekidan flashed next to them and Ryukotsusei appeared in his true form. He was a truly frightening sight. He struck like a cobra would and tore through the foreign reds. He lowered his jaws and wrapped them around Akemi carefully and Ryuu changed back._

"_The path is clear?" He asked._

"_Hai." The noh mask on his forehead stated._

_He moved fast into the forest and he laid his mate upon the ground. She was grunting and panting as he slowly changed back into his humanoid form. She began screaming and he knelt between her thighs. He was shocked to see a head of silvery-white hair and she was pushing with all her might. Akemi laid back and Ryukotsusei held his newborn son. The tiny dragon cried in a shrill way as their home burned._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Grimmjow was hovering over Tokyo and he could not feel his son or Asuna. He grinned like a mad man and he decided to find the hanyou bastard. He hated the shinigami brat but the hanyou topped his list of major assholes. He sensed Ulquiorra and he turned.

"What the fuck you want?" he demanded.

"We have a similar problem Number Six." Ulquiorra said in his flat tone.

"What's that?" Grimmjow demanded.

"A certain hanyou threatens what is ours." He said with his hands in his pockets.

"Do ya know where the fucker is?" he asked with a feral gleam in his blue eyes.

"I know where he may be." The fourth Espada muttered.

"Why you pissed at him? He look at your boyfriend wrong?" Grimmjow said flashing teeth.

"Rishou is his son and I do not like how he is treated. So hai in a sense he looked at my lover wrong." Ulquiorra said barely glancing at Grimmjow.

"So whatcha suggesting Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

"We hunt Number Six." The pale Arrancar said.

Grimmjow grinned widely and he waited on Ulquiorra to move. Ulquiorra was calm and very collected as he used sonido to move. They both appeared in the Sendai castle and Ulquiorra walked along as if he belonged there. Grimmjow passed a portrait of Asuna and he stared at it.

"She is lovely. Away from the hanyou she is worthy." Ulquiorra stated.

"Yeah." Grimmjow muttered.

The Sixth Espada was listening carefully and he noticed the yoki first. Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow began moving towards the southern portion of the castle. Rishou and Naraku had very recently argued again. He was tired of seeing his lover distressed over the worthless cur. Grimmjow moved. He moved outside of the castle and he stood in the air above the structure. Naraku appeared so fast that it was dizzying.

"Bout time you felt me fucker!" Grimmjow said watching the hanyou.

"You dare come into my home?" Naraku asked in utter disbelief.

"You dared touch my boy. I don't like you touchin what's mine." Grimmjow stated with malice.

"You are a dead creature Arrancar. You dared touch what was mine!" Naraku said in a cruel tone.

"Like I give a shit about your delusions? Quit fucking talking and let's rock!" Grimmjow said in a growling tone.

Grimmjow came at Naraku suddenly and the hanyou had to move fast. He morphed his limb and he was met with the Arrancar's zanpakuto. They moved around each other in a big circle. The blue haired Arrancar let loose a volley of bala and several hit Naraku. He grunted and he swung his morphed arm around and it extended to stab through Grimmjow. He snarled and suddenly and swung around and kicked Naraku in the stomach with tremendous force. The hanyou went flying backwards and Grimmjow began swinging his fists through the air. He dove down and used his sonido to get there quickly. He began punching Naraku many times and the hanyou morphed again and Grimmjow looked down at the many spikes now lodged in his sides.

"That the best you got fucker?" he asked laughing.

"Oh not by a long shot animal!" Naraku said wrapping a tentacle around his leg.

He jerked back the tentacle and bone was heard snapping. Grimmjow went down but he punched his fist straight through Naraku's leg. The hanyou went down as well and Grimmjow went to punch him again. Ulquiorra watched without nary an emotion on his face and he appeared in front of Ishin quite suddenly.

"Do not interfere Lord Ishin." He commanded the kumo lord.

"How dare you!" Ishin said growling furiously.

"I would dislike having to stop you but I shall." Ulquiorra said with no tone.

Ishin let his yoki flow and a fan blade appeared. Ulquiorra still stared at him and Ishin became unnerved.

"Lady Ayana had that same ability. It is a shame really that I must destroy you." He said coldly.

"Pardon me?" Ishin asked confused.

"I see Erena says nothing to your family. That is fortunate I suppose. I am Ulquiorra Schiffer but I was Ataru." He said coldly.

"You were a kumo?" Ishin asked in disbelief.

"Hai much before you were born. Your sire was worthy but it seems you have become trash to defend that monster." The Fourth Espada said coolly.

Ishin lost his temper and he came at Ulquiorra with a mighty swing of his blade. Ulquiorra lifted his hand and the blade was deflected off of his skin. Ishin was in complete disbelief and he pulled his fang. Ulquiorra was no fool and he pulled his zanpakuto. They began clashing blades and Ishin was facing an enemy that he suddenly knew could decimate him. He glanced back at Naraku and Grimmjow was actually beating his brother to a pulp. He snarled and he changed form quickly and he began snapping his giant fangs at Ulquiorra. The Arrancar moved with tremendous speed and knew to avoid the lethal fangs. This kumo was huge and he knew deadly.

Grimmjow was bloody but his fists kept connecting with Naraku's flesh. The hanyou could not believe that this beast was besting him and he surged his miasma. Grimmjow began coughing and Naraku struck him with horrendous force. Grimmjow was thrown through an outer wall and Naraku followed. Grimmjow had Pantera out and he ran his hand along.

"Grind!" he yelled.

Naraku watched as the Arrancar released his true form. The Sixth Espada roared and windows shattered throughout the whole castle. Naraku had to cover his ears and blood actually began to drip out of his ear canals. He snarled out and he suddenly let loose his whole form. He was more then grotesque but Grimmjow continued to fight.

Ulquiorra pulled back his hand and Ishin fell to his feet. The kumo lord had changed back but he had been overwhelmed by the Fourth Espada. Blood spilled from the wound in his throat and he could not breathe. Ulquiorra calmly walked closer to Naraku and Grimmjow's hand began to glow red with his cero. Ulquiorra shoved his hand through the back of Naraku's neck and the hanyou fell to his knees. Grimmjow pressed his hand to his head and released his cero. Ulquiorra stepped back out of the way and the explosion was huge. Grimmjow looked and the hanyou was literally in pieces.

"Our job is done Number Six." Ulquiorra said without emotion.

"Is he dead?" he asked furiously.

"Unknown Grimmjow. He is a shape shifter. Come now." He said as he produced a garganta.

"Where're we gonna go?" the blue haired Arrancar asked.

"You have a son to find and I have plans to make. They are trash." He said disdainfully as he looked back at Ishin.

"What the fuck ever." Grimmjow said as they walked into the garganta.

Naraku pulled himself back together slowly and he crawled over to Ishin. His baby brother was blue and he created a miasma and fell into it with Ishin. They appeared in the hospital and a nurse screamed. Nobu heard the ruckus and he walked out to see Ishin suffocating to death and Naraku barely holding his humanoid form together.

"Get a respirator in here stat!" He yelled.

He ran to Ishin and turned him over. He saw the wound in his throat and he used his own silk to shut the wound. He was working quickly and trying to stay calm. Naraku was breathing harshly as well and Nobu looked at him.

"What the hell happened?" Nobu asked.

"Arrancar." Naraku said passing out.

"Nanami! Shinobu!" he yelled.

Both of his children ran in and they both dropped their jaws. Nobu was busy tubing Ishin and Nanami began assessing Naraku. They picked up Naraku and laid him on a gurney.

"Chichi! He is losing his form!" she said horrified.

"Both of you push in your yoki!" Nobu ordered.

Both of them pressed their hands to Naraku and he grunted as they forced his body to accept their yoki. Nobu had Ishin breathing on the respirator and he watched of his best friend taken to ICU. Naraku was taken to a private room and Nobu would have to tend him. He looked at his son and daughter and shook his head.

"Get Rishou in here now!" Nobu yelled.

"What happened?" Nanami asked trying not to cry.

"Naraku said Arrancar." Nobu said.

Nanami pulled out her cell phone and dialed Rishou. She was speaking in hushed tones and Rishou appeared in the moment. He looked freaked and Nobu pulled him to the side.

"Your chichi was attacked by an Arrancar." He said flatly.

"Let me see him." He said as he walked towards his sire.

He was horrified to see his great and terrible father on a gurney and ashen.

"Where is Chichi Ishin?" Rishou demanded.

"On a respirator. He had a huge hole in his throat." Nobu said in a very worried tone.

"What?" Rishou asked shocked.

"Hai." Nobu nodded.

Rishou stumbled back and he was gripped in anger and fear. He ported out to his apartment and he screamed in his mind for Ulquiorra. He saw Erena and he grabbed her.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"My chichi and Ishin were attacked. Uncle Ishin is in the ICU. He had a hole through the base of his throat." Rishou said shaking.

"Ulquiorra?" she asked.

"Hai?" they heard from the shadows.

"Did you attack my father?" he asked.

"No." he answered.

"Did you attack my uncle?" he demanded.

"Hai." He replied.

"Why??" he asked in shock and anger.

"He protected the trash." Ulquiorra replied.

"Ulquiorra!" Rishou and Erena cried in unison.

"You stay upset about the hanyou. You grieve for a relationship that is poison to you. You lament that creature when he would turn his back on you. He is trash. The kumo was trash for protecting trash." Ulquiorra stated without emotion.

"That gave you the right to attack him? How could you?" Rishou asked in horror.

Ulquiorra closed the distance between them and pinned Rishou to the wall.

"You are mine. Erena is mine and no trash will affect you." He said flatly.

"He is my father and my uncle!" Rishou said in a hoarse whisper.

"The hanyou has made it clear he would rip us apart. I refuse to be separated. The ache would be unbearable." He said tonelessly.

"So you try and kill them?" he yelled.

"If I wished them dead then they would be dead. As it stands, they will know to whom you belong." He said stepping back.

He pulled Erena to him and pressed his hand into her belly. He felt the life within and she looked at him curiously.

"She carries our child. You are our lover, our best friend, and you both are my passion." Ulquiorra said stepping away.

Rishou was in an emotional turmoil and he looked away. Ulquiorra appeared behind him and pulled him flush to his body.

"I would kill anyone and anything that thought to tear us apart again. No one shall take you away from me ever again. I will not close your eyes in death nor will I mourn you in life." He said in his ear.

Rishou nodded and he felt overwhelmed. Erena stared at Ulquiorra who pulled Rishou back and began to kiss him wantonly. She was shocked at her Arrancar mate and he beckoned her over with his hand. She moved closer and Ulquiorra pulled her so Rishou was sandwiched between them.

"You are the one that shall receive our passion this time. You will feel us within you." Ulquiorra said in a very seductive tone.

The green eyed Arrancar was more than satisfied and he would continue to punish those who thought to stand in his way.


	43. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Facts and Fiction

Asuna had followed Eyal into Babylon and he needed sleep. His memories were in a tumult and guilt was eating him alive. She was fully restored and her health restored thanks to his amazing blood. She stood over his body as he had put himself into a death sleep. Fate was having its way some by circumstances changing but some things did not. She shook her head and the list of sins that the Shouten kept committing was mounting in her mind. She hated most of these beings with her whole soul and she would not stop until at least Jing and Raganos was dead. She kissed Eyal's forehead and she ported out. He needed the time to deal with what the wraith had done in his body. She was musing on things as she watched the surf crash upon the shore. She had never had so much going on in so many different places. She ached to see Grimmjow but she decided to let it go for now. Asuna bowed her head and allowed herself to feel the pain of her losses. She felt Juria and she turned.

"One of those beasts overcame me!" she said urgently.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He said his name was Nveid." She said breathlessly.

"Bastard!" Asuna snarled.

Juria handed her several crystals and Asuna understood what she was doing. She nodded and she threw one. She went through quickly and she went to her Tokyo penthouse. There was a letter pinned to her door and it was Nobu's handwriting. She read it and her eyes widened. She ported to Yamasaki General and entered the room where Naraku was. She took his hand and stared at Nobu.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I was following the Shouten king into the past Nobu. He will try and change history! I found out one that I killed then is still alive and he is here!" she said perplexed.

"Nanami told me she treated one." He sighed.

"Oh my Kamis! Are you all stupid? They will destroy us!" she said in contempt.

"Well your Arrancar boyfriend did a hell of a good job with Naraku. Ishin is in ICU!" he yelled.

She looked down at him and she sighed heavily. She leaned down and kissed his brow.

"Stay away from him. You have no idea how powerful he is!" she demanded softly in his ear.

"Then you tell him to stay away from you." Naraku said in a hoarse whisper.

"Do not command me Naraku. We never worked when you commanded me!" She snapped.

"That pale faced one attacked Ishin." He said coldly.

"You have been fighting with Rishou have you not?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Good Kamis what does that have to do with it?" Nobu demanded.

"Ulquiorra is a former kumo idiot! Remember back Nobu. Pull on your memories and remember Ataru." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh my Kamis. Ataru as in THE Ataru?" Nobu asked.

"Hai. The one and same. The one funnel web male that made Ayana nervous. The only male she placated to and he was Jouichi Senior's cousin." She explained.

"What does that have to do with our son?" Naraku demanded.

"Rishou was Tenma. Tenma was a cad and he was also a lover of Ataru. Erena was mated to both males apparently. Ataru and Tenma died the same day as I did when I was Ayana." She explained.

"I do not care if Rishou was the Pope! He is our son now and I want that Kamis damn bastard on his knees as I behead him!" Naraku said as his eyes became crimson.

"You do not get it Naraku! You drive Rishou away by this way of thinking. You will continue to give Ulquiorra Schiffer more influence!" Asuna said snarling.

"My son was normal until that thing showed up!" he snapped.

"He is not normal Naraku. He is the son of a shape shifting youkai! That is not normal. Damn you!" she said storming away.

She went to the ICU and she saw Ishin. The breathing tube had been removed but he still looked bad off. She sat by him and took his hands.

"He will be okay Haha." Shinobu said.

"I need to find Rishou." She said wiping away tears.

"Last we heard he was in his apartment near the coast." Shinobu said.

She stood and leaned over Ishin. She kissed him softly and she ported to Rishou's lavish place on the outskirts of Tokyo. She knocked on the door and Rishou did answer. He opened the door and she looked upset.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"He is here. He feels no shame whatsoever." Rishou stated looking down.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer please come out." She said softly.

The Fourth Espada came out from the bedroom and he had no jacket on. She saw the tattoo and she sighed heavily.

"I understand your feelings toward Naraku. I understand why you are contemptuous of him but he is still Rishou's father. He does love him." She said.

"The trash thinks to separate me from my mate. He also seeks to take Number Six's progeny. Why defend such rubbish?" Ulquiorra demanded in his quiet way.

"He loves just like any kumo does. You love the same way Ulquiorra. You love the same jealous and consumed way. No male kumo I have ever met has been any different. Why do you hold him to a different standard?" Asuna asked.

Ulquiorra got an annoyed look on his face and he shoved his hands inside of his modified hakama.

"You are as Ayana. You have the same effect. I will not loose Erena or Rishou again!" he said narrowing his green eyes.

"I am not asking you to but you are thinking like the kumo you were and not the Arrancar you are. You are smart Ulquiorra Schiffer and what you did was not smart." She said breathing deeply.

"My lady forgive this cur for his mistake." Ulquiorra said in his flat tone.

"I am no longer Ayana. You are free and I am glad you found each other again! I know the feeling of only being half alive but do not doom yourself. Naraku is not a foe you really want to have. He was no slouch as Hisashi and he is certainly more then dangerous now. I cannot best him and I manage a stalemate every time." She said flatly.

"It was Grimmjow who managed to bring the hanyou to his knees." Ulquiorra said.

She nodded and she went to leave. Ulquiorra grabbed her arm and he looked at her.

"I love him and her." He said.

"I know and I could not part with my pups to someone who did not love them. I know you love him and her but do not make me suffer in the process." She said shaking her head.

Ulquiorra bowed his head and she went to leave.

"Haha? Will Ishin be okay??" Rishou asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

Asuna ported out and she knew Ulquiorra would not hesitate to strike again. He was devious and cold but he adored Rishou and Erena. She sighed as she slid down the door in her beach house. She knew she had to find Nveid and she stood. She went to her room and she heard the door slam.

"Ichigo?" she called.

"Sensei?" he asked coming in.

She turned and he looked at her with his passionate brown eyes. She flew into his arms and hugged him tightly. He did not hesitate to hug her in return and he just held on. He had finally figured out the key to a good relationship with her and he was actually being smarter then the kumo.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Hai. They did finish your father's house?" she asked.

"Yeah! Awhile back." He said as his fingers threaded in her hair.

"I am so tired Ichigo. Will you lay down with me?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll call my dad and have him brings the kids over after awhile. Chiyo is in Tibet." He said holding her close.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"Yeah no problem. Lay down Sensei." He said and she lay on their bed.

She was asleep so fast and he curled up beside her. He knew to play his cards right and he knew Grimmshit would screw up sooner or later. He hated playing games but he intended to win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in the grips of a nightmare and she was thrashing around. She was running and she was trying to stop what was happening. The blood, there was so much blood and she tried in vain to see where she was going. She stepped into a deep puddle and she began screaming. She was being violently shaken and she could not wake up. She realized however distantly that she was her astral self. She looked down at the blood and it came to her ankle, the puddle was so deep. She screamed more and she looked into the distance. She actually could not make out too much but she could feel Raganos and she felt others. She screamed more when she saw his head. Asuna suddenly woke up and she was staring into Ichigo's face. He looked absolutely shaken up and she looked around in terror. She was in her room at the beach house and her heart was beating wildly.

"Asuna?" he asked in a freaked out tone.

"Hai?" she asked.

"You were scared. You were speaking in a language I didn't know." He said watching her closely.

"Russian. I was speaking Russian." She said wrapping her arms around herself.

"What were you dreaming?" he asked in whisper.

"I do not remember." She said standing.

"But you know what language you were talking?" he asked.

"I heard myself scream in Russian." She said standing.

"Sensei you're shaking badly." Ichigo said.

She looked at him terrified and she ported away. She stared at the ocean and she had seen a glimpse of the past. She had seen Grimmjow's head and no body. She had stood in a puddle of his blood. She could not stop shaking and she produced the medallion to get into Hueco Mundo. She was taking a chance but she had to see him. She had to know he was okay. She was crying as she walked through the tunnel that led into the cold wasteland. She ported into Los Noches and she hid behind pillars. She felt him and relief flooded her. She had seen his eyes open and the gore had been pretty bad, even for her. She felt his Fraccion around him and she did not wait. She appeared in the hall and Yylfordt looked surprised to see her. Grimmjow turned and the teal around his eyes made them more intense.

"Go do something." He commanded.

His Fraccion snickered and walked away. He saw her face and she looked like he had never seen her. He walked over to her and she held his face between her palms and her face looked haunted. Tears had dried in streaks down her cheeks. He looked confused and she was shaking like a leaf.

"What the fuck you doing here?" he asked as she stared at home oddly.

"Your eyes. They are alive. You are here." She said as she started to tremble violently.

"What's going on? Why you acting this way?" he demanded.

"Stared out into nothing. You saw nothing. I stood in your blood." She said as she began weeping again.

He looked around to see if there were others around. He pulled her to him and crushed her in his arms. She shut her eyes and the scene had her shaking violently.

"Bitch you're fucking scaring me." He said as he held onto her.

She reached up and pulled his lips to her own. It was desperate. She wanted to feel him alive. His mind barely registered where they were and her kisses were ferocious in the intensity. She was getting wound up so quickly that he ended up walking her backwards into a pillar and his lips scorched their way down her neck. Her fingers were undoing his hakama and reality hit him.

"No. Not here. Fucking wait!" he growled out.

"Grimmjow! I do not care if Aizen himself watches right now. I feel your skin under my fingers. I feel your breath against my neck." She said with a heavy voice.

"What in the hell ya see?" he demanded.

His eyes shut as her fingers wrapped around his very hard cock.

"I'm guessing you didn't see my prick." He teased in her ear.

"You are so hot. I feel your heat." She said rasping against his neck.

"Suna I'm gonna end up fucking ya right here." He said breathing harder.

He heard the silk of his white hakama rip and her fingers caressed around his hollow hole. It was such a tender caress filled with such need. It left him reeling. The damn thing could be so sensitive and such a weakness. Her other hand continued to stroke his dick in such a way that thoughts, even his uncouth ones did not register. She was rasping against his neck and it was like the first time they had rutted on the beach. It was indecent where they were and he reached his hand up and ripped at the silk kimono top away. A rough hand palmed and cupped her breast. He lowered his blue head and he suckled her tit wildly. She made animal like snarls and groans as his other hand worked her linen cream colored pants down. He continued to attack her breast and his hand drifted to her weeping sex. His fingers easily slid into her tunnel and Asuna made a rumbling sound from her throat. He lifted his lips to hers and attacked her mouth. His tongue mated and tasted her hungry orifice. He could feel her eagerness coating his fingers and he truly could not fathom another moment like this. Her claws were clutching his bare ass and leaving marks in her passion. He shifted her hips a little and he had to work his way into her channel. She gripped him tightly within her and he snarled out as the heat was awesome and the pleasure too much. They lips collided as they continued to make animal like noises. She was grunting deeply as he took her hard. His member slid against her vaginal muscles and she snarled as his lips continued to sear her. Her eyes opened and they were reddened and she saw Aizen down the hall. She began to feel the pinnacle approach and she thrust her hips against his to help reach that high. Aizen was captivated at the display of instinctive coupling and he watched the inu princess shut her eyes and she growled out as her body fell to the perfection and his blaze. Her hands were running through Grimmjow's sweat soaked hair and he was groaning heavily. Aizen silently walked away and Asuna was breathing hard.

"What the hell?" he asked in her ear.

"Nothing. You are here. You are mine." She said as she held out her hand and willed Pantera into it.

He watched surprised as she used it to cut deeply into her wrist. She guided his mouth to the wound and she threw her head back. She felt his tongue against the cut and it made her belly quiver. His zanpakuto glinted in the light as her blood reflected off of the blade. She had to port them to his chambers and Grimmjow wanted sleep. He knew there was an Espada meeting but he didn't give a shit. She was next to him and it would have been perfect if Haruya was there. His mind shut down as he needed to ask who in the hell had his son. He snored heavily and she laced her fingers in his. She refused to go to sleep because fear gripped her that the nightmare would return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ang Chi was sleeping in the hospital bed next to Akemi and she stirred. She sat up as bile flooded her mouth and she fell out of bed trying to get to the bathroom. She began retching as the nausea flowed through her. She felt his hands on her shoulders and she looked up.

"I will clean it up." He murmured.

"Did your mate get sick like this?" she asked wiping her mouth.

"Hai. She was in fact pretty sick for a month or so." He said picking her up.

He laid her on the bed and he went about cleaning up the mess. When he was done and he washed his hands he laid back down beside her. He kept his hand pressed in on her stomach and she made a satisfied noise.

"That helps! How did you know?" she asked.

"It helps me when my stomach has been upset. When I was young and I was terrible about hunting, I would press really hard on my belly to make it not hurt." He said with his eyes closed.

"Ang Chi!" she said in disbelief.

"What Akemi?" he asked her.

"Kamis you suffered what no child should have had to suffer." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I am okay! Goodness I did not mean to bring about old anger and feelings." He said nuzzling her neck.

"I get weak around you Chi. I get so damn weak." She said as her sapphire eyes bled slowly red.

"Is that bad? I love you." He whispered as his full lips grazed her neck.

"Still too weak damnit!" she growled.

He smiled a little at her vehemence. He caught the thought that she wished to wrap her legs around his hips to hold him in deeply. Her erotic images made a little bit of a blush stain his cheeks. This onna completed him in a way he had no idea had existed. He leaned her head at angle and decided to make love to her with his lips. She was suppressing all manner of groans as his soft mouth lift lingering and spine tingling kisses on her neck and throat.

"You have been crying out in your sleep." He murmured as he continued the sweet abuse.

"I dreamed of the time when Ryukotsusei asked me for another child and I was dreaming of Ryunosuke's birth. Dragon births last for days. His lasted for five days. It was awful." She said closing her eyes.

"How long are their pregnancies?" he asked gently.

"Nine to ten months. There labors are horrendous and as much as I love my sons, I have no interest in having any more dragon babies." She laughed.

"So coming to you and asking you for another was a big deal." He stated as he ran his hand up her thigh.

"Hai. Longwei had attacked our lands. He sent waves of reds at the castle and Ryukotsusei appeared near the end in his true form. He used his raigekidan to kill a red right next to me. He had to deliver his own son. He loved Ryuu fiercely but his bond with Ryunosuke was different. There was such a deep bond." She murmured.

"Akemi, I would be so honored to meet this wonder of a man. I am not worthy to stand in the presence of such greatness." He said in reverence.

"Oh hush. He was a normal male. He had normal male pride and I called him on it." She laughed.

"He loved his family so much." He stated.

"Hai he did. His own mother was that way I believe. She was not overly fond of her mate but she loved her sons. Mizuchi was the traditional lord. He warred and whored." She shrugged.

"Goodness. When you are well, I will take you to the ruins." He said breathing in her ear.

"Thank you Ang Chi." She said feeling him.

"My mother knows by the way. She says be careful and we have her blessing." He stated smiling.

"You have the coolest haha on the planet." She laughed.

"Hai I do." He laughed as well.

"Who was your favorite mate of hers?" she asked.

"I liked Ishin the best." He laughed.

"Really?" she stated surprised.

"Hai. He was so normal. He was kumo but he learned to have enough sense to let her be herself. She always stayed with him. She would have violent fights with Naraku and go to Ishin. Her feelings for Naraku are epic and they love each other but both are so busy trying to be top dog so to speak. I always imagined Ishin sitting back laughing his backside off." Ang Chi said grinning.

"Did you get along with him best?" Akemi inquired.

"Hai. Karu was closest in age to me and we used to talk about everything my step brother and me. I found out how incredibly complex and honorable most kumo were. I have never met an evil funnel web. I have met some other types that make me cringe." He shrugged.

"So what did you call Ishin?" she asked rubbing his leg.

"Lord Ishin." He smirked.

"What do you think of the Arrancar?" she asked.

"He reminds me of a very wild Ishin." Ang Chi said deliberately.

"Well. Enough said I think." She smiled.

They talked back in forth for quite awhile until she drifted to sleep again. He was falling deeper for her and he knew he was a terrible liar. He knew it would become obvious how much he adored her. He ported to Shenyang and went to his library. He decided to read about the one male he would give her up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was awake when he finally woke up and he stared up at her.

"Your Fraccion Yylfordt came by and Aizen is annoyed you missed the meeting." She said softly.

"Shit." He said rolling to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. My ass hurts." He growled.

She hid a smirk and she had gripped his perfect backside and had punctured his steel like skin. He grumbled and she was watching him. She was still naked and he pushed down his lust.

"Where's my boy?" he demanded.

"He is with my inugami." She said lying out.

"I figured you'd be pissed off." He grumbled as he pulled on clean clothes.

"I am annoyed that you roughed him up but I am angrier at Ulquiorra for harming Ishin. Ishin is good. Naraku can be quite full of himself." She stated.

"Yeah well dough boy is gonna get my fists if he don't lay off." He growled.

"I would prefer if you stayed in one piece." She said crossing her arms.

"Whatever." He said as he adjusted Pantera.

"I will be gone in a little while." She said staring straight ahead.

"I'll get into the other world tonight. I wanna see my boy." He said roughly.

"Hai. I will make sure we are there. I will be in Kyoto." She said as she stared up at him.

Their eyes met and the fires were not cooling between them. The passion that flowed was huge and he tilted her head back. He stared into her eyes that resembled the stone cat's eye. He watched her features hold calm and such beauty. Her eyes told the story of what she felt and he was a prisoner. He fell to his knees on the bed and held her face as he stared at her eyes. He was not eloquent with words but what he felt was.

"I've gotta go." He murmured.

"Hai. I know." She nodded.

"Ai shiteru. Te quiero." He mumbled.

"Te amo mi corazón." She said as she pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Esposa." He said as feeling coursed through his absent gut.

He tore himself away and he stalked out of the room. Tears glistened her eyes as he went on with his Arrancar duties. She could not get the image of his lifeless eyes out of her head. She went to his closet that held his jackets and hakama. He was haphazard in his private life and she suppressed a grin. She pulled on a hakama and tied the stays tightly. The sides showed a little skin but she did not care. She slipped on one of his jackets and it scented like him. She buttoned the jacket and she slipped from his rooms. She kept to the shadows and she went to port out.

"That was quite something in my hallway." Aizen said from behind her.

"Do not dare attempt to stop me." She said turning.

"You knew I watched." He said with a smirk.

"I did not care." She stated crossing her arms.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I thought that obvious. I wanted sex." She said lewdly.

"You have plenty of toys in the land of the living." He laughed.

"I have no time for you." She hissed.

"You do not like the Shouten. I do not like the Shouten. Perhaps an accord can be reached concerning them." He said in a lilting tone.

"I may take you up on that." She said looking over her shoulder.

"My but you are devious." He said smirking.

"I am pragmatic. Good day." She said making the gate appear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen was sitting drinking tea as he listened to reports from Ulquiorra. His mind was on the act of passion he witnessed between Grimmjow and Asuna. He was intensely curious at to the extent of their feelings and the little show had left his own hakama a little tight. He stood and left without saying a word. He walked outside and made a garganta appear. She would know he was near. She would know he wanted her. He stood in a quaint little park near her penthouse and she ported behind him. She stared at him and he turned.

"Sosuke." She said in a deep breath.

"Mizuki." He said as he neared her.

She was immediately in his arms and she was kissing him passionately. He had expected some feeling but this was surprising. He was feeling his body and desire flare exponentially. Her hands were in his hair and her body was against his. He busied his own hands and revealed her sloping breasts and belly. He stepped back and he was filled anger. His normally overly calm and calculated eyes held malice.

"What have you been doing Lady Mizuki?" he asked.

"What does it look like I have been doing?" she retorted.

He shoved her away and he straightened his own white clothing. He gave her a cool expression and he started to walk away.

"Now you cannot handle that I have a babe within me? You take me and keep me against my will and you get mad if I am with my lawful mates?" she asked coldly.

"I have no care. You were a suitable bed partner." He said smirking.

"You bastard! You think I should pine for you? Sorry Sosuke but I do not." She said dripping sarcasm.

"Who fathered this one?" he asked disinterestedly.

"You did." She said coldly.

He watched her and pride surged through him. She could be quite the little vindictive bitch when she chose. She turned away and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"So what does Byakuya say?" he asked amused.

"He swears up and down you raped me. I let him think what he will. I will not loose him because I tolerate you." She said inspecting her claws.

"When did you become so manipulative?" he asked laughing.

"Well I learned so well from you Sosuke. You are the king of something. Might as well be bull shit." She snapped.

"You still want to hate me." He said crossing his arms.

"I should take that blasted zanpakuto and shove it up your ass." She said in annoyance.

"Why because I discovered that it does affect you? For shame Mizuki." He said crossing his arms.

"Remember Sosuke you did this to us." She said narrowing her eyes.

"How could I forget." He said smirking softly.

"I know what a selfish, arrogant, maniac genius you are but remember I know what you feel!" She said slapping him.

"What do I feel?" he asked softly.

"You feel desire like any man." Mizuki growled.

"Hai well I am a man." He said trying not to laugh.

"You also give a damn what happens to me." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Of course I do. You have amazing powers." He said crossing his arms.

"Here is the kicker Sosuke, you are falling for me." She said condescendingly.

"I believe that is an overestimate of my feelings." He said staring at the sky.

"Of course. You know I realize you are in need of physical gratification but I think you can meet your own needs. I am sure you can create a really nice pair and good cunt." She said walking away.

"Mizuki!" He said in his silky voice.

Anyone else she would ignore the tone of voice but not Aizen Sosuke. His softest tones could be his most dangerous.

"What?" she growled.

"I have no desire to take care of myself. I have a desire to be with you. I will be with you." He said walking closer.

"I have no say in my own body?" she asked in anger.

"I told you to not keep yourself from me." He stated.

"Hail Hitler." She said in sarcasm.

He closed his brown eyes a minute and he knew why he desired this onna so damn badly. He desired the intelligent belligerence. He adored her wicked glances and he knew how damn hot she was in bed. He desired her badly. He pulled her to him and she looked at him. A gleam was seen in her eyes and she leaned in and ran her tongue along his tendons of his neck. She knew how much he enjoyed it. She began kissing him and teasing him with her tongue as she slipped her hand into his hakama. She enveloped him in her telekinesis and he moaned softly. She worked his velvety member as she made him feel all manner of things. His magnificent onna was going to make him come right there. Then all of a sudden it stopped. She stepped back and bowed low to him.

"Goodbye for now Aizen. Byakuya will be most pleased you are in the area." She said blowing him a kiss.

Disbelief raged through him and he wanted to kill her. He actually snarled in anger as his body remained unfulfilled. He produced a garganta and he was in a foul mood. He went to his chambers and he undressed. He slipped into the tub and proceeded to take care of himself. Feelings that were quite foreign to him surged through him and hatred of Captain Kuchiki entered his mind. He knew he was superior and he knew he should not have to prove it. He also knew she was a superior female. He yelled out as he came hard and he laid his head back to rest. It was quite curious but he had not really thought on the fact she carried his child. Mild curiosity entered but he put it back. He had things in the works to worry instead of about one small unborn babe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow was sitting in the main audience hall and he was perched above everything else. He was bored and he closed his eyes a moment. Aizen was absent and he stood up. He wanted to see his baby and he jumped down. He walked into a hall and produced the garganta and went to the Kyoto palace that they stayed at sometimes. He walked in with an arrogant swagger and he heard her singing. She was rocking Haruya in her arms. The look she gave his son was like a sucker punch to his chest. Images flashed in his head and he was taken back. He closed his eyes a moment and he could see a weird land with pyramids. He could see her amongst all the wild jungle and she was back stepping and a dress was slipping off her shoulder. She looked so fucking beautiful in his memory and her hair was braided differently and bright feathers adorned her hair. He saw her mouth whisper, Te quiero. He fell upon her and they were making love. He shook his hard and he stared at her.

"Hello." She said very softly.

"Hey." He said in a low voice.

She stood up and laid his boy in his arms. His little mouth made sucking noises and he grinned down at him.

"Yeah I like those too." He chuckled.

"Grimmjow!" she snapped.

He stuck his tongue out at her and he took Haruya with him so he could sit in the air and survey the night. She noticed his did this often and she figured it was instinctual. He would sit there for awhile and just commune. He did not say much and he did not have to say he loved to hold and smell his son. It intoxicated her too. Haruya exuded so many traits of them both. She sat back in reclining chair, an unusual thing in her opinion but awesome in her mind. She ended up falling asleep and she was there again. The same fear gripped her and she looked down. She stared down and her foot was in the puddle of blood. She looked over her shoulder and she saw blood everywhere. This was in the Ryuku Islands she realized and it all seemed slow motion. She jerked her head back and she saw Hiroshi dead in the field of blood and she realized what she was seeing. She saw something fighting something else and a body was flung backwards. Something with massive claws was holding his head and she began screaming again. Blood sprayed on her and she screamed louder. It was brutal and so much worse then she had ever done in battle. She saw ripped tendons and vessels and she snarled as the shaking began. She heard distant screaming and she began shrieking.

Grimmjow could not wake her up and she was screaming. She was tearing herself up with her own claws and he put Haruya on the bed. He struck her face and shook her hard to try and wake her up. He growled as he tried to awaken his lover. She was screaming his name and that got his attention real damn quick. He picked her up and brought her to the bathroom and turned on the cold water in the shower. She gurgled and gasped awake. She turned her eyes to him and he saw what he never thought he would see on her face; absolute terror. She began to shake so violently that she sank against the travertine tiles of the shower. She saw her hands with blood all over them and began screaming all over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for calling me Arrancar." Nobu said as he watched Asuna sleep from a deep sedation.

"Don't know what the fuck happened." He said in an antsy tone.

"She must have a pull or connection to whatever it is she is seeing. Did you by chance hear what she was saying?" Nobu asked.

"Ryuku Islands and my name." The Sixth Espada stated.

"The old kingdom." Nobu muttered.

"What?" Grimmjow demanded.

"The Tsuchigumo Kingdom had their capital in Matsue." Nobu said closing his eyes a moment.

"The dragons lurked around Nagasaki." Grimmjow stated.

"The Yamaneko called Osaka home." Nobu finished.

"What the fuck was she seeing?" Grimmjow asked.

"She told me that she knew you as a youkai." Nobu stated.

"Don't care." He growled.

"She remembered her past lives Arrancar. She remembered how she and I were mated in one life and we both died tragically." Nobu said.

"Yeah? So what." Grimmjow said cracking his knuckles.

"I think she is seeing your death." Nobu said sighing in frustration.

Grimmjow stood there and he was suppressing his major agitation. He was cracking his knuckles and Haruya slept with her at the moment.

"I don't give a fuck what she's seeing. Make it stop." He said sneering.

"I cannot make it stop Arrancar. She is psionic youkai." Nobu said.

"Give me something to kill. I don't give a shit about ancient history." He said staring at Nobu's black eyes.

"Why do you have to be decent? Your buddy messed up my best friend." The kumo hissed.

"Ulquiorra is a cold hearted mother. He isn't my buddy." Grimmjow said snapping.

"So you beat the pulp out of Naraku?" Nobu asked.

"He touched my boy!" Grimmjow said with barely repressed anger.

"You really love her and your child!" the kumo said shocked.

"Duh." The Arrancar said in a mocking tone.

Nobu was not happy nor was he comfortable. She was seeing things that were obviously horrific and he realized he would have to try and repress it. Grimmjow stayed for awhile and Nobu watched him.

"How did you call?" he asked.

"I can read." He said making a face at the kumo.

"Her cell phone." Nobu nodded.

"Yeah that stupid thing," The Espada growled.

Nobu suppressed a smile and he hated to like him. He waited in a chair and he continued to watch Grimmjow around her. He knew he would end up defending the damn Arrancar simply because he was a good soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanami was busy with charts and she was tired. She was always tired though and she continued to do the tedious paperwork that went along with being a modern doctor. She was in her office and she stood up. She grabbed some change and went to a soda machine. The carbonated beverages were a weakness of hers but she loved them. She went back to her office sipping her cola. She walked in and she was pinned down to the desk.

"What did you do to me?" she heard in her ear and it was very cold.

"You are the one that had to "understand". Get the hell off of me you freak!" she growled low.

"I do not understand." He hissed in her ear.

"Are all you Arrancar completely stupid?" she asked in anger.

"Sarcasm will serve no purpose except to inflame my ire." Granz said in a low voice.

"You insisted to study me. You got off and you liked how it felt." She said as if he was a moron.

"Why!?" he demanded.

"Because the humanoid body was designed to enjoy it. If it hurt then the different species would not pursue reproduction. Honestly at the end of the day that is all that drives most species, eating and reproduction. The difference between the humanoids and nature is that we add all manner of ways of those basic things." She said in a very clinical explanation.

"You are a scientist but you enjoy that?" he asked disdainfully.

"Hai. I like it so much that I try and do it often." She said growling again.

"I said sarcasm would serve to inflame me." He said in a dangerous voice.

"When you became Arrancar you got everything that came along with being a bipedal being Granz. You got the male parts and you suppress your own natural urges. I would hazard a guess that quite a few Arrancar are discovering what their nifty body parts can do." She said smirking.

"This is unacceptable." He said in annoyance.

"How so?" she asked trying to see over her shoulder.

"Hollows are superior." He said frowning.

She snorted in laughter and he turned her over. He could see her face and it annoyed him that he found it pleasant to gaze upon. It also annoyed him that he could not put out of his mind the act which he had in fact demanded upon.

"What pisses you off more, your enjoyment of it in general or maybe because I am a girl?" She said pursing her lips.

"You do not know me youkai." He said leering down.

"No and I do not care to. I have a fiancé." She said in irritation.

"Explain that word." He demanded.

"I am to be married. I am joining myself to a male for the purpose of procreation and companionship." She said in a clinical way.

"I cannot allow that." He said coldly.

"Pardon? You cannot allow it?" She asked raising a brow in disbelief.

"You will be studied more." He said smirking.

"No, I will not." She snapped.

"Hai. You will." He said staring down at her hard.

She tried to shove him off but he moved with such incredible speed and strength. She had a feeling he somehow augmented his own abilities. He opened the garganta and pulled them both in. She was shoved up against a cold wall and she glared at the pretty Arrancar male.

"Make it stop." He said in a cold command.

"You know you could help yourself." She said in a nasty tone.

"I find that idea unappealing. You will make this stop." He said in a hushed and angry tone.

"Then will you let me go home?" she asked in testy tone.

"You think I will stop?" he asked amused.

"Perhaps you think yourself above such pettiness." She retorted.

He took her hand and guided it to his groin. He was impressive she admitted only to herself. She could be really mean and she decided to be. She undid his hakama and his eyes never left her face. She began stroking him right there and his face twitched as she moved her hand.

"It feels…" he said trying to not move.

"Pleasant?" she taunted.

"Hai." He said closing his eyes a moment.

"The heat makes it better." She said in a husky voice.

"Then make it so." He said watching her closer.

She suddenly slid down the wall and she saw his pale organ closer. She licked the head and he hissed softly as she repeated her actions. She was amused that this being was so analytical about such a basic and primal action. She took him into her mouth and his upper body leaned against the wall. She worked her mouth and her hand around his girth and his chest was heaving softly. A soft moan escaped his lips and she felt empowered as she got him closer. She could see his body becoming tenser and she felt him beginning to thrust. She took it and he cried out as he stiffened. She gave him a few minutes and she released him and he jerked softly. She slowly stood up and waited for him to say something.

"I enjoyed that." He admitted.

"Figured you would. Now can I get back to my charts?" she asked annoyed.

"You did not benefit from it." He observed.

"That was not the point. Now I really have work that needs doing." She said testily.

"I would see you benefit from an interaction." He stated firmly.

"But I am fine I assure you!" she said with mild sarcasm.

"Why do you insist upon a verbal exchange where you feel you must fling insults? I do assure you that I respond without my temper when the situation calls for it." He said almost amused.

"Who the hell were you before you became this?" she asked stunned.

"I do not know nor do I care. I became superior when I became a hollow. Emotions are useless and serve nothing but to hinder." He said quite logically.

"Great. You are an egomaniac." She said growling.

"I have no response for your statement. I believe you may be correct." He chuckled.

They stared at the other and he leaned in to stare at her eyes. She was getting unnerved by his unflinching gaze and she made a mental note to not do this to her patients. He was watching her mouth and she growled in annoyance.

"Why do your eyes have no pupil?" he asked.

"They do! My eye color is the same as my pupil. They are the same so they appear one." She said suppressing her annoyance.

"Your mouth is soft." He said as he pulled a glove off.

"So?" she snapped.

"There are many nerve endings in the lips." He stated.

She growled louder and he watched her. He was intrigued by her responses and he took her to his bed. He laid her back and she growled at him more.

"Is there a purpose to your growls?" he asked.

"I am pissed off and trying not to insult you!" she snapped.

"I see. I would have you remove these." He said indicating her clothes.

"You do it." She said glaring.

"I will just rip them off." He said staring at her with a small grin.

"Fucking Arrancar. Damn hollow!" she said as she yanked off her clothes.

"Colorful curses." He said watching.

"I hope you know I pray you get blue balls!" she snapped.

"Explain." He demanded.

"No!" she yelled.

He laid her back and he took in her form. He ran his ungloved fingers through her curls and he was surprised to find her lubricated.

"Explain this." he demanded.

"The sex was good." She said in annoyance.

"You are remembering the last encounter." He said smirking.

"Hai." She said as he slipped two fingers into her.

She groaned softly and he watched her like a hawk as he stretched his fingers and pressed into the flesh. She about bolted upright when he massaged a small area in the back of her tight core. He continued doing it and she began thrashing around.

"Tell me what is happening." He said flatly.

"Cannot. Kamis!" she damn near screamed.

"You are tiresome." He snapped.

He was not letting up and he leaned down and swiped his tongue against her clit. She moaned over and over as he began lightly biting the nub. His amber eyes were damn near boring holes into her as he watched. Nanami was about out of her mind and she began snarling and begging. He pressed a little harder and she fell. The most different and incredible high erupted from her very center and she could not breathe. She was seeing stars as she whimpered, his fingers were being gripped in her powerful climax and he was mildly surprised. He could actually see her aura now and he was shocked.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Yoki." She whispered in a raspy voice.

"Your responses are telling me that this was pleasing for you." He said watching her.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she snapped.

"Why?" Szayel stated smirking.

She hissed and she sat up. He was in semi sitting position and she scrambled up into his lap. She wanted him to shut up. She wanted something else entirely out of his mouth besides his analysis. She impaled herself and his face showed shock. She grunted in a very growling way and she rotated her hips on him. His face was showing his reactions well and he said nothing. She gripped him tightly with her muscles and rotated again. His face crumpled and he groaned out loudly. Nanami worked her hips hard and her breathing was harder. She detested that such an arrogant beast should be so damn good at this. They were both groaning and straining. Her claws dug into his skin and he hissed softly as the marks stung. He laid her back and he began a harsh pace and she was arching to meet them. He was approaching the end and she started to scream. He covered her mouth with his own and she surprised him by growling into it. She took over the meeting of their lips and he was so shocked at her. She stroked her tongue against his and he ended up groaning into it. He was in her deeply as he jerked in the throes of massive climax. Her kiss eased up lightly as she would not stop it. He actually closed his eyes and experienced after shocks. He withdrew from her mouth and slowly eased back his body. He was exhausted suddenly and he had to lie down. Nanami was on her back and her legs were shaking. She could become addicted to the intensity of this damn male.

"I require you in this from now on." He stated with his eyes closed.

"What?" she asked stupidly.

"This works for me." He stated sleepily.

"Oh it works for you?" she asked in irritation.

"You do not like me or do I care for you but it is obvious that this pleases us both." He said honestly.

"Good Kamis. Use each other for sex?" she asked in surprise.

"Hai." He said as his breathing returned to normal.

Her eyes widened as she contemplated what he was saying. She hated herself for a second but it really was that good. She looked over at him and he was resting at the moment. She wondered if Grimmjow was as intense and figured he must be.

"Hai." She said rolling to her side.

Szayel Apporo Granz had lowered himself in his eyes but the physical gratification was better then any modification or experiment he had done. His brother was whoremonger since he became Arrancar and he had always sneered at him. He fell asleep and he intended to have her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was awake and she could not speak of the horrors she saw. She had Nobu give her medicine that would induce almost coma like sleeps. She hated when she did this and she was shaking as she fed Haruya. She was in the hospital visiting Ishin and he was awake and pissed off. She sighed as Naraku was so furious with her that he had slapped her and ported out. They were going to end up having another massive fight.

"So this Ulquiorra was THE Ataru. He was one of the most famous generals the Tsuchigumo ever had. You mean to tell me he mated Erena back then?" Ishin asked.

"Hai. My memories are hazy but was he not fearsome?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah. They said he killed without mercy." Ishin stated crossing his arms.

"Well it seems Rishou was Tenma." She said reclining.

"Tenma. Tenma was a cousin on Ayana's side. Aunt Erena was a rather risqué woman." Ishin said sighing.

"Well Ayana was not exactly traditional." She said smiling.

"Yeah well it worked for her the way it worked for us for a long time. What is with you and Naraku?" he demanded.

"You swore to stay out of our relationship." Asuna said looking at him in annoyance.

"Yeah well I kind of took a beating so I think I deserve an explanation." He said glaring at her.

"Grimmjow and Naraku do not like each other." She stated.

"Cute inu." He said annoyed.

"Please do not be cross. Your forehead wrinkles and you look so serious." She said smiling.

He tried to be mad. He tried to be as hateful as he used to be but he just did not have it in him. She stood up and she lowered her lips to his. He sighed softly into it and she kept it soft but not insistent.

"You drive me nuts." He said closing his eyes.

"Hai well you used to drive me nuts." She smirked.

"Again really cute." He said drifting off into sleep.

She slipped away and she sighed into the wall. She decided to see Ang Chi and Akemi at Shenyang. She ported with Haruya and she walked through the halls. She stepped into the study and she smiled at her cousin.

"Hello. I can walk but I suck at it." She smiled.

"Where is Ang Chi?" she asked.

"He is hunting." She yawned.

"What happened exactly?" she asked.

"An old enemy of Ryukotsusei was on that island. I had never met him but he made my life hell back then. Ryu and I did not talk that much of his battles. He always saw our home as a place to get away from death." She shrugged.

"When you can walk better, I need to see the ruins. I may be able to have flash backs." She said sitting down.

"When did you all loose track of me?" Akemi asked.

"Early nineteenth century. Japan itself was in upheaval too. The foreigners kept coming back and forth and the country was in isolation. The youkai world too was fighting. China was unstable and Ang Chi had to give up ruling it. He ruled through the ningen but they knew who and what he was. Jaken is actually the one that told us that the dragon castle was no more. We all looked for months. You were the focus and your chichi fell apart. I have seen tears in his eyes before but he cried openly." Asuna said sighing.

"We have to find the answers for you and me! I loose my whole damn family!" she snapped.

"Perhaps I should tell you that you met and mated an inu named Anupu. You also went back for Ryukotsusei." She stated softly.

"I what? Why? He would have been furious. What of this inu and why would I mate an Egyptian?" she asked perplexed.

"Cousin, I do not know but I still have memories so it must have still happened. When you and Anupu disavowed; he took your pups with him back to Egypt. He also took the daughter of Daichi with him. You and Daichi do not work at all and Anupu loved your girl as his own." Asuna said as gently as possible.

"Where would he have gone?" she asked shaking.

"Egypt. I do not know anything beyond that. Juria was my mother in my very first life. I was killed rather young and she lost it. She was killed and reborn in Soul Society but she was still her. That never happens and they did not know what to do inu shinigami. She took the opportunity to find my soul and send me back out. I met with tragedy every single time." She said smiling softly.

"Stubborn bitch! Could not get it right." She said in a teasing manner.

"No." Asuna smiled.

"So let me guess, you knew these Egyptians." She said rolling to her side and watching Asuna.

"Hai. I was Akana, Ayana, Sorami, and now me." She shrugged.

"You carried along your beaus and lovers from all those lives?" she asked intrigued.

"Hai. I was not supposed to remember. Juria really did not want me to remember Ayana. Asa is another freak of nature." Asuna laughed.

"You speak Egyptian?" she asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What language do you not speak nowadays?" she asked.

"I know all of the base languages and I can figure them all out." Asuna stated with a grin.

"You care to go back there?" she asked.

"I can handle it. Nahut is there and she fell apart when Shezmu died." Asuna said pushing back pain.

"How did he die?" Akemi asked.

"He was overwhelmed in battle. It would never have happened any other way. The Shouten killed him." She said standing.

Akemi's face dropped and tears stung her eyes. She saw Asuna and she was holding in much.

"I see why you hate them." She said.

"I think I have been seeing at least one battle." The inu princess said closing her eyes.

"Which one?" Akemi asked softly.

"The one where Grimmjow died." She said walking to the window.

"If we stop this, everything may change." Akemi said.

"Juria says this pup of Ang Chi's needs to be born in the past. She said it is necessary." Asuna said changing the subject.

"Okay." Akemi said confused.

"I am only the messenger." She stated.

"I know." She nodded.

Ang Chi was outside of the door and he was masking his scent. He listened carefully to everything his mother said. He would not loose Akemi to the Egyptian. He refused to give her up to anyone but the dragon. He felt less then worthy of the old dragon lord. He walked along loudly to give them notice of his arrival. He hugged and kissed his mother's cheek and he leaned down and kissed Akemi's lips. He felt no need to hide it in front of his mother and he wanted something normal about the relationship. Asuna sat down and they began planning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was forcing herself to walk and she was still in pain. The information Asuna had given her had shaken her. She allowed tears to fall down her cheeks as she made her way along. She felt a strange aura and she moved with her supernatural speed but it hurt. She pinned a being to a tree and it was a male. His eyes were black as midnight and he had black hair.

"You are a wraith." She whispered.

"Very good. You are something but I am not sure." He chuckled.

"You look like Ang Chi." She whispered.

"He would be my nephew." He sneered.

"Lei Jing." She said in understanding.

"You are related to that dog." He snapped.

"Hai." She said growling.

Lei Jing looked at her and she was so beautiful it was staggering. Her cousin was taller and lither. This woman was tiny and pixie like. Her eyes watched him and he felt a very faint aura.

"You have a wraith babe within you!" he said shocked.

"Hai so?" she said confused.

"You are the one Ang Chi has been confused about." He said grinning.

"Ang Chi has said you are a homosexual." She said pursing her lips and raising a brow.

"I am what I am." Lei said growling.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Spying of course. You sensed me in my other form." He said astounded.

"I am a bitten uppyr. Not nearly as powerful as a full but it works." She said still holding onto his neck.

He could sense much from her and he felt her physical discomfort. He could see why Ang Chi was drawn to this nymph of a woman. He twisted her around and held her so she faced away from him.

"I like physical gratification. I enjoy both females and males. Males give me a certain type of pleasure and their blood is normally laced with more power. Your family the females are just as strong as most males. It is a certain type of rush." He said in her ear.

"You are hurting me. I have done nothing to you." She said grimacing.

"Why are you in pain?" he asked lifting her jaw.

"I was thrown off a cliff for real." She said wincing.

"You are blunter then she is. I tell you what I am going to do; I am going to make the pain stop." He said in a whisper in her ear.

He phased them out and he still held onto her. He lifted her wrist and drew his claw down her wrist. She hissed but he brought it to his lips. He bit in and her blood exploded on his tongue. This was like no other creature alive and he had to shut his eyes. Her blood was infused with something foreign and addictive and his eyes shut in ecstasy. She was gasping as he took her in and she tried to not moan. He finally released her wrist and he was breathing heavily in her ear.

"What are you? You are not fully youkai." He said in a thick voice.

He proceeded to cut his neck with a claw and he guided her lips to his neck. Her bite caused him to begin to tighten immediately. He was rasping as she drank from him and he was loosing any will at all. She drank from him and he clutched her shoulders. He had only tasted an uppyr once and that was her damanable cousin. He began gasping as his physical response was violent. He cried out as she licked at the wound in his neck. She had brought him to a mental climax and he was left dumb for a moment.

"Your blood is old." She murmured.

"Yes." He said in a shaky voice.

"Why did you help me?" she asked.

"You are important to Ang Chi." He said closing his eyes.

She remained silent and she could not port. She waited on him to come back into himself and he opened his eyes.

"What are you?" he demanded.

"I am a bitten uppyr. I told you this." She said annoyed.

"Bitten uppyr do not make me wish to fling you over and fuck you senseless." He said bluntly.

"Oh you mean what was I before I was uppyr." She said smiling.

"It is not what you were before; it has melded into something unique. I know ten wraiths who would murder for a chance to taste what I just did." He said in a dark whisper.

"My father is an inu hanyou. My mother is a miko." She shrugged.

"Miko? What is this word?" he asked as he refrained from touching her.

"Priestess." She replied.

"You carry the blood of a priestess and it does not war with your daemon blood?" he asked shocked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"My what a treasure Ang Chi has found." He said in undisguised lust.

"I am not a boy." She said glaring at him.

"Oh no you are much better." He laughed.

"Return me please." She stated calmly.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I am not in pain. I thank you for that but you did rape my cousin." She said flinching.

"I did at some point in history but I only took credit the second time around." He said lying on his bed.

"You say that so non chalantly!" she snapped.

"I have technically not done it so why should I care?" he asked.

Logically speaking he was correct and she watched him make himself comfortable. She glared at him and he smirked at her. The being oozed sexual desire and lust.

"I want to go back now!" She said glaring at him.

"I need to rest. You did take quite a bit of my blood. You know you are on my plane." He said lying on his hands.

"How can that be?" she asked shocked.

"I think it is in your blood. Your blood is quite tasty by the way." He stated closing his eyes.

"I said I want to go back." She said stomping her foot.

Lei rolled to his side and stood up. He pulled her to him and threw her on the bed. She stared up at him and she growled.

"Keep it up. I am already aroused." He said grinning.

"Always such a whore?" she asked.

"Pretty much yes." He said grinning widely.

"I am not." She snapped.

"You should. You really are stunning for a girl." He said as he lowered his head to her neck.

He scented along her neck and she was ripe for the taking.

"You need an education." He stated as he sliced open her shirt.

"Stop it!" she hissed.

"Why would I do that?" he stated as he licked a nipple.

She hissed and she went to put her hands on him. He rolled them and bound her arms above her head. She snapped her fangs in anger and he perused her torso. He cupped her breasts with his hands and he leaned down to drag his fangs across her skin. She groaned and he licked at her nipples again.

"I will promise to only taste you." He stated in a raspy way.

"You are a liar." She said looking at him.

"I am? I have never lied to your cousin. She knows exactly why I hate her. Good Gods woman." He said looking at her.

He had pulled down her jeans and exposed her labia. She was breathing harsher and he just stared at her.

"Rather pretty I must say." He said in a lusty tone.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

He growled out and lowered his head. He intended to only taste her but he had not said how. He ran his tongue along her opening and clit. He could see why Ang Chi was insane for this woman. He bit down and Akemi screamed not in pain but in the sudden blinding rush. Her whole body shook and he had the audacity to feed from her there. He finally sat back and she tried to breathe.

"What did you do?" he said shaking.

"I release a small bit of purity." She said closing her eyes.

e

He was on her and he stared down at her. His eyes were trying to turn white and she was shocked. He lowered his lips and bit into her throat. She groaned out again and he was fighting every impulse he had. Profound desire coursed through him and he settled between her thighs. He was feeding from her and his groaned louder. He lifted his fangs and breathed in huge amounts of air.

"Drug…you are a drug." He said in a rumbling tone.

"Let me go!" she snapped.

"He should not allow you out." He stated as his tongue licked along her chin.

"Who Ang Chi? He is not my master." She said hissing.

"Gods woman. I am going to need much to exorcise this need." He said straining.

"I am not a drug and I am not yours to take. Let me up." She said with false bravado.

"Yet you carry a blood relative of mine within you. Ang Chi denies his wraith side and it will destroy him. You are my last link to a family member and do not think you will escape." He said licking along her throat.

"I am not yours." She said choking.

"I can make you mine. Ang Chi has not bound you to him yet." He said coldly.

"You wish to hurt your nephew?" she asked in anger.

"He denies the relationship. Why should I care?" he asked staring down at her.

"Because you are so damn adamant about family." She said in observation.

He narrowed his eyes and he glared down at her.

"You do not know me. Do not make such asinine assumptions. Your mouth should be shut." He said in a cruel tone.

"I am not a male. This has to be a stretch for you. Are you perhaps in love with Ang Chi?" she asked.

"He is my beloved sister's son. She was as my mother. Bai became altered after he was born. I should have raised him." He said in a nasty tone.

"Ok you love Ang Chi." She said softly.

"Yes. He is my nephew. He should have been with us. Your child should be with us." He said narrowing his eyes.

"I am not Shouten." She said looking away.

"You are uppyr and you carry a Shouten child. This babe will be Shouten." He said flatly.

"Take me back." She said meeting his eyes.

He lowered his mouth to hers and he softly kissed her mouth. She tried to turn her head and he kissed her more. He would never tell anyone but kissing was an activity he enjoyed too much. She began to respond and he growled loudly. She was so different from the bitch dog but as strong. One would be a strong adversary and this one…Ang Chi would hate him more but this woman and this child would belong to the Jing Clan. He refused to loose another blood relation to damn dogs. He released her mouth and she was breathless.

"I have been told I am quite good with my tongue." He said against her throat.

"You are bisexual." She grunted.

"You are just figuring that out?" he laughed.

"Let me go." She whimpered.

"I guess since you asked so sweetly." He said as he released her hands.

She looked away and she rolled to her side. She was shaking from the aftermaths of her climax and the devastating kiss.

"I hate your cousin for her thieving and murdering but I will never harm you." He said into her hair.

"She was trying to do the right thing." She lamented.

"When I came she should have given him up. I do not share well." He said getting up.

He dressed and thrust a robe into her hands. He looked back at her and took in her petite form.

"She will kill you." Akemi stated.

"She can try." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Stop this madness Lei Jing." She said looking down.

"My full name is Jing Lei Shi." He said staring her down.

"Why tell me?" She asked.

"Because I have my reasons. Dress woman as I have to return you." He said turning away.

Akemi slipped on the robe and Ang Chi would go into a murderous rage. She looked back at Lei and he was staring out a window.

"You are sad." She said as she watched him.

"Be quiet about things you have no understanding of." He said as he took her elbow.

He phased them back to Manchuria and he disappeared. She was left standing there in utter shock as to what had happened. Ang Chi came bounding towards her a minute later. He was in his inu form and he scented her. He changed form and he was furious.

"Why did he take you?" he demanded.

"He wanted to piss you off." She said numbly.

"What did he do to you?" he said putting up his hands and then put them down.

"He bit me." She said honestly.

"Akemi? Did he put his damanable poison in you?" he asked concerned.

"No." she said looking away.

"Akemi what? What did he do?" Ang Chi said trying not to be furious.

"He talked about you." She said walking towards the palace.

"What? He talked about me?" he asked flabbergasted.

"He is very angry at what he perceives as injustices committed. First his sister betrayed him and left him for Katashi and she had you and hid you away. Then Asuna comes and he thinks she stole you away. You are his only blood relation left alive." She said softly.

"He said all that?" he demanded.

"No. I saw it all." She said looking away.

"Akemi, my mother did as I wanted. I did not want to be around him. I did not want to be a Shouten!" he raged.

"I know that Ang Chi. I am telling you what he thinks and feel. I think Asuna did right but I think that way because I am part of an inu family. He thinks the way he feels because he is Shouten." She said holding his face between her hands.

"What I think and feel matters not. Well it does. I did not and I do not want to be a part of that depravity. I will not allow him to touch you again. I will kill him with my bare hands." Ang Chi said shaking.

"Chi please stop." She said pressing her forehead to his.

"NO! Akemi, I have fallen in love with you. I am being awful but I love you obsessively. I will kill him and I hope you are around you asshole! You hear me? I will fucking kill you if you touch her again. You will not take what I love and value away from me." He yelled into the night.

Ang Chi looked at her and he held her face. He began kissing her desperately. Asuna heard the whole damn thing and she was shaking in rage. She hated the Jing clan as much as the tr'Awnhi. She was sure the bastards were the cause of the battle she had been seeing. She stepped back and checked on Haruya. He was safe with Ang Chi's nanny that he had for Keiko and she wrapped her hand around her way into Hueco Mundo. She made the garganta appear and she walked through. She did not bother to hide herself and she knew Los Noches. She walked right into Aizen's throne room and she felt all manner of Arrancar around. Grimmjow jumped up and stared down at her in complete surprise. Aizen sat forward with a look that showed his surprise.

"You said you did not like the Shouten. You said we could come to an agreement. I am here to negotiate a truce against all hostilities between the Western Family and you. I am here to see to it that the Shouten become extinct." She stated loudly.

Aizen sat back and a smile played upon his lips. This was better then he could have hoped for. This onna had managed to surprise him to his bones and she stood there in defiance of the tr'Awnhi.

"Let us talk now." Aizen purred.


	44. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Anubis and the Wraiths

A/N: Anupu returns and Sesshomaru fights. Thank you so much for reading! Thank you so much for the reviews and your comments. I am having so much fun with this story! Please let me know what you think!

Akemi was reading in Shenyang about the Egyptians. She read of Anupu who was also named Anubis in Greek. She looked up Shezmu and his Greek name was Sesmu. They were both considered gods of Egypt's underworld and she read fascinated. The depictions of Anupu were of one of a great warrior. Shezmu's depictions were of a god of blood and destruction. Akemi could not imagine him as a monster. Asuna appeared back at Shenyang and there seemed much on her mind. She looked over Akemi's shoulder and smiled at what she was reading.

"Shezmu was a awesome warrior but as gentle as they came." She said softly.

"Really? Why is he depicted as such a monster?" she asked.

"He was half uppyr like me. He was half inu as well. Shezmu was so worldly and incredible." She said sitting down.

"You miss him." She stated.

"Hai. He was killed in the eighteenth century." She said standing.

"Asuna, we do not have to do this." Akemi said standing with her.

"I would like to see Nahut. She is alive as well as Nafre." She stated taking her cousin's hand.

"I am sorry." Akemi said hugging her waist.

"Let us go now. I have to be back for an important meeting." She said as she took her hand.

"Ang Chi will care for Haruya." Akemi stated.

"Thank you." She nodded.

She ported them to Egypt and they were in old Luxor. Nahut moved between China and modern Egypt. She walked to her daughter's home and she knocked. Nahut herself opened the door and beckoned her in.

"Yes. Yes. I understand. Mother is here. I will not! Goodbye!" she snapped on the phone.

"Everything alright?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. Mother is this who I think it is?" Nahut asked surprised.

"Hai. Akemi this is Shezmu's daughter Nahut. Nahut this is Akemi." Asuna stated.

"Hello cousin Akemi." She said bowing.

"Hello." She said bewildered.

"Have you seen Judafre?" Asuna asked sitting.

"That was who was on the phone. I swear he is annoying. He acts like papa." She said sitting.

"Your father was good." Asuna said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes he was good at being overbearing. The only Egyptian royal in history to raise his own pups. Who'd thunk it." Nahut said playfully.

"You were taught to speak properly." Asuna glared.

"Gods Mama! You are so formal still! It is the new millennium you know." She said glaring in return.

Akemi snickered and Asuna glared at her. Nahut offered them some tea and they talked. Technically Nahut had belonged to Akana but the whole reborn thing negated any questions. Akemi was shocked and surprised to hear Asuna speak the ancient tongue after a while and she listened.

"If you go back you know Judafre will want to go." She said.

"I know but I do not need him pestering me." Asuna stated.

"He misses papa so much." Nahut stated.

"I know he does but Shezmu was adamant that he did not want to interfere in the timeline again. He made that very clear." Asuna said softly.

"Shit when did you ever listen to what Papa said?" Nahut demanded.

"Pardon me?" Asuna said getting flushed.

"You did or would do whatever it took for your family. You went back in time for me! You corrected a twenty five hundred year old injustice." Nahut said with crossed arms.

"Well I could." Asuna said stubbornly.

"How will you go back that far?" Nahut asked.

"There are ways. Kaito is still locked away somewhere between the planes but I will figure a way to free him. One problem at a time." She said sighing.

"What are you trying to find Mama?" Nahut asked.

"Answers Nahut. I do not know. I have to have answers." She sighed.

"You know Uncle Anupu never got over her." Nahut said in Egyptian.

"I know that. Where is your uncle?" Asuna asked.

"I do not know. He disappeared with his pups. They took off." She shrugged.

"You said Anupu. What did I do to him?" Akemi asked softly.

"You left him for the dragon." Nahut said gently.

"Ryukotsusei meant everything to me." Akemi said looking away.

"Well Uncle Anupu knew that." Nahut said sighing.

Akemi felt horrid and she suddenly fled the room. Nahut watched dispassionately and Asuna growled loudly.

"What? She hurt him!" Nahut said defensively.

"Quit being like that. She is family and she has not done it yet. You know the stories and do not act like an ass." Asuna commanded.

"Yes mam." Nahut said blushing.

"You are my daughter. I raised you and I am Akana no longer. You are not to speak your mind so fluidly in front of her again." Asuna snapped.

"Yes mam." She said bowing her head.

"You have been around Rina too much I see. I will not have it. You are grown hai but I am still your hahaoya. Rina will say too much one day and I will knock her down a peg or two. Eyal is too free with her." Asuna said in a temper.

"She is spoiled. Eyal sees no problem though." Nahut stated looking down.

"Hai. He and I have fought many times over her mouth. Now I need to find Akemi. If Judafre comes then he comes soon." Asuna said walking out.

She watched her mother walk away and Nahut had hope that she could make her papa return with her. She missed him terribly. She called her baby brother back and he yelled "WHAT" out loud. He ported immediately and snapped his phone shut.

"She is going back? How?" Judafre asked.

"I do not know! How does Mama do anything?" Nahut said flushing.

"Damn. I would have to leave Asher." Judafre said frowning.

"Can you actually leave your twin for half a second?" Nahut asked tersely.

"I have left him for two days." He said sneering.

"You two are freaks!" She said shaking her head.

"Why? We shared the same womb and we are both mostly uppyr. Why would we not be close?" Judafre asked.

"Because siblings normally separate when they grow up." She said smirking.

"Well he is never not been there. I cannot think without him." He said crossing his arms.

"You two are so weird. Different fathers but you two look so much alike it is freaky." Nahut said shaking her head.

"Whatever. Where is Mama?" he asked.

"Trying to find Cousin Akemi." Nahut said.

"Oh boy." He said taken aback.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was meditating on a rock and Akemi watched her.

"What are you doing Asuna?" She asked.

"I am focusing Akemi. I have the crystals; I should be able to focus my porting and augment it with the power of these crystals to bend time." She said softly.

"I see." She nodded.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Hai. He has my pups that I do not even know. Why would I abandon my pups?" she asked.

"You were falling to pieces. You had never known anyone but Ryukotsusei except for Daichi." She said sighing.

"I see. Is he beautiful?" she asked.

"Hai. He is beautiful and full of himself." Asuna said amused.

"I see." She nodded.

Asuna surged a tremendous amount of yoki through a crystal and she dropped it. A blackish swirl of a portal appeared and it stayed there.

"Asuna what is that?" she asked shocked.

"I believe that is our way there. We will change clothes when we arrive. Judafre are you coming my son?" she called out.

"Yes mam." He said jumping down from a rooftop.

Judafre had silver hair and brown eyes and looked a lot like his father. He was taller then Shezmu and stood almost as tall as Sesshomaru. He was thin but he was bronzed like his father. His markings were subtle but it did appear that his brown eyes were rimmed in kohl. They passed through and they stepped into a battle. Akemi back flipped and Asuna spun around as a battle axe nearly sheared her arm off. She dove for the sand and Judafre snarled out. Asuna recognized jackals and she extended her hand. Konkisaiga appeared and she began taking off heads. Akemi pressed her hands to a vicious looking black jackal and purified him away.

"Judafre!" Asuna yelled.

"What?" he yelled out.

"What battle is this?" she asked as she ducked a jackal sword.

"After Thebes fell!" he cried out.

He knew his peoples histories by heart; both Japanese and Egyptian. He had pulled his own weapon, a battle spear and he fought masterfully. Akemi had to pull her arrows and she purified jackals. They managed to fall back and Judafre stared at the jackals that he had never seen but hated with everything in him. Asuna watched her son slowly change form and he jumped up and over the Egyptian troops. The Egyptians stared at a pale silver inu who had a burning aura. The leader of the Egyptian army came forward and his jaw dropped. He wore the blue lapis lazuli battle crown and he stared down up at the incredibly gorgeous creature. Judafre was slashing the jackals left and right and he bit into several. The jackals had to fall back and Asuna watched her son panting. He had born his elder brother's name but it was not the same soul. Judafre pinned the pharaoh with a stare. He bowed his inu head to the pharaoh and he slowly changed form. He went to his knee and bowed deeply.

"Pharaoh Hor-Aha." Judafre said with deep reverence and in ancient Egyptian.

"Who are you?" Anupu asked in shock.

"I am Keigo." He said with his head still bowed.

Anupu looked up and saw the woman who had saved Nahut. He saw another silver haired woman and he appeared as though he was stumped.

"That woman! I know that woman." Anupu stated.

"She is my mother great pharaoh." He said.

"She is your mother?" he asked astounded.

"Hello Anupu." Asuna said coming forward.

"Akana?" he asked.

"Hai. Brother this is Judafre Keigo." She said bowing.

"I do not understand." He stated.

"Anupu ask us back to your palace and try not to hurt your pretty head." Asuna said smirking.

"Damn mouth! It is you." He said turning away.

"Mama please do not speak to him like that!" Judafre stated in distress.

"She always talked to me that way boy. She acted like she was the pharaoh and I was a priest." Anupu said annoyed.

"It is alright Anupu. We are real. Where is Shezmu?" she asked.

"Back of the battle." He said staring at his reborn sister in law.

Asuna gave him a brilliant smile and he noticed the tiny woman who said nothing. He was intrigued with her but he brushed it aside. Judafre watched his mother port and his veins filled with excitement. Asuna knew Shezmu had made himself forget what had transpired when she had returned to retrieve Nahut. She watched him from afar and her chest suddenly hurt. She had to suppress her scent and aura as he moved along. He was killing any straggling jackals and he slowly made his way to where Anupu was. His face looked hollow and saddened and she turned her head in anguish. Anupu really stared at the young inpu male and he realized how much he truly looked like his brother. Judafre kept his head bowed and he neared him.

"You are my nephew?" he asked softly.

"Yes majesty. I am your nephew. I was named for my slain brother." He said eyes downcast.

"Please rise. You are pleasing to our eyes." Anupu said formally.

Judafre rose up and smiled at his beloved uncle. Anupu was taken back and he clasped his shoulder.

"Who is that woman?" he asked.

"That is my second cousin; she is named Lady Akemi." Judafre stated.

"When we reach the palace, introduce her." He said as he walked on.

Shezmu was in his own mind and he did not notice he was being watched. Judafre wanted to throw his arms around his papa but he followed his mother's example. Her son stepped forward and took Asuna's arm.

"Mama, why do you wait?" he asked under his breath and in Japanese.

"I wish him to be alone. He made himself forget so that history would not change. We are far enough removed from the sacking of Thebes." She stated.

"I would like to see the tomb." He said softly.

"I will take you in but a little while. Anupu is intelligent enough to say nothing." She said.

Judafre nodded and he felt the separation from his twin keenly. His mother took his hand and squeezed it. He smiled at her and she understood. Akemi followed at a staid pace and they head to the palace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shezmu had bathed and he was reading by a tributary of the Nile. His surviving pups were grown and Ahkmet was gone. Weariness settled in his soul and like every day and every night he was alone. He closed his eyes and he remembered the last time they had been together. It was the night before the sacking of Thebes. He had come in from a dinner with his father and his many wives and he had been bored out of his mind. Akana had been laid upon the floor clad only in her priestess headdress and her royal jewels. Their servants had done amazing with applying the precious gems to her breasts and arms. She had gotten upon her knees and bowed to the floor and she had murmured prayers from the temples. He remembered being filled with such lust and passion as he had taken her. They had been mated for two hundred sixty four years when his heart had been ripped from his chest. Now he lived as any empty shell and he secretly wished for death every day.

"Have you seen a crocodile or perhaps a cobra?" he heard from behind him.

"I have not been paying much mind." He said without looking up.

"You were magnificent in battle." She stated in low voice.

"Thank you." He said without looking.

Asuna watched him and she could hear his thoughts. She knelt close by him and ran her hand up his shoulder. He twitched but did not move.

"I cannot scent you." He stated without moving.

"I am masking." She replied.

"Please go away. I am sure you are lovely but I have no interest in anything." He said softly.

"Truly nothing?" she asked.

He felt her lips against his ear and he gasped softly. He could hear her breathing and he was lightly affected. She gently bit his ear and he gasped at the sensation. Akana would do the same and he groaned softly.

"So beautiful majesty." She breathed against his neck.

"Who are you?" he asked trying to look behind him.

"I am your admirer. I saw you move with such fluidness." Asuna stated against his neck.

"I do not do this." He said a little more forcefully.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Woman you are Egyptian no?" he asked as he saw pale hands from behind him.

"Actually I am not. I was born on a large island off the coast of China." She said in his ear.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I know you Shezmu." She said in his ear.

The way she said it had him reeling. The way his name rolled off of her tongue. Her Egyptian was flawless but she was denying him seeing her.

"That is my given name." he said groaning as her fingers lightly pinched his male nipples.

"Yes. It is your given name. You are Menes the crown prince of Egypt." She stated in his ear.

His mind was going over her words and he could feel her heat against his back and he was being held with a powerful mind. He realized he felt bare skin and he was beginning to feel stirred like he had not in nearly a century.

"You have a mark given to you by the Pharaoh Narmer on your left buttock. You were marked as one of his beloved sons." She said in such a passionate tone.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"That is the wrong question." She said as she began kissing his neck.

He saw silver hair fall forward and it was the most exotic thing he had ever seen.

"You have my mother's people in you." He said trying to think.

"I am half uppyr." She said softly.

"You are holding me down and masking your scents." He said straining against her hold.

"Yes." She murmured.

She expertly undid his linen kilt and his belt of gold. Her fingers wrapped around his girth and he shut his eyes. She was touching him like she knew him. She touched him expertly and he wanted so badly for it to be the love of his life. He wanted it to be the High Priestess Akana. She heard his thoughts and she allowed her aura out. He snarled out and he began shaking. She still refused to let him see her and she sucked on his neck.

"Akana! By the grace of Ra! Akana?" he asked trying to see her.

"Shezmu." She breathed against his throat.

"Akana?" he asked in disbelief.

"My prince." She muttered.

"Are you a spirit?" he asked straining harder.

"No, I have flesh. You will not break my hold beloved." She laughed softly in his ear.

He was growling and snarling in desperation. She finally shifted to where he could see her. He gasped loudly and her coloring was reversed. A crescent moon adorned her forehead and soft magenta stripes on her cheeks.

"Hello my love." She said smiling softly.

"You are Akana?" he asked surprised.

"I was Akana. I am called Asuna now." She said laying him back.

"I do not understand." He said completely confused.

"The priestess restored my soul. I was born into royalty this time." She said smiling down at him.

"I…" he tried to say.

She lowered her mouth and began nipping at his lips. She was holding him down with her will and her tongue swept into his mouth. She had made him helpless and the way she kissed him, he knew this woman was his beloved. She was naked and her hair fell around them. She pulled away from his lips and he groaned.

"Do not stop. Please do not stop." He begged.

"Oh Shezmu my beloved, my prince." She said as she began to kiss down his perfect belly.

She kissed him slowly down his body and down his leg. He stared straight up and he experienced her perfect lips on his skin. Akana enjoyed making him crazed but this was torture. She chuckled at his thoughts and she lightly ran her claws up his bare foot. He groaned and chuckled at the same time.

"Shezmu it has been too long." She said staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Wedja." He moaned out as she closed her eyes.

"Wedja." She replied.

He bolted upright and he began crying out hoarsely. She was using her telekinesis to massage against his prostate and his eyes slowly bled red. He was groaning as he shifted around. She pressed herself against him and the prince of Egypt was begging.

"I need you! Do not torture me anymore. Lie with me!" he begged of her.

"Shh my lover. Let yourself feel it. Close your eyes." She said softly.

He closed his eyes and he was panting. He was hurting in that he was so hard. He felt her tongue first and then he felt the moist heat of her mouth. She was so magnificent at bringing them both rapture. He was boiling as his yoki flared around him. He wanted to climax. He wanted to feel his soul against him as he became one for the first time in a hundred years. He was yelling and crying out as she kissed and sucked him. Her fingers cupped and massaged his testes and he was fighting a blacking out feeling. His heart was hammering in his chest so hard that he thought it would stop. He lost the warmth and she was in his arms. He was breathing so hard and he thought he was loosing his mind. She allowed him up and he stared into her eyes. He attacked her mouth and she got up a little; he guided himself into her and Shezmu wept.\Asuna was burning up as he moved. She slipped into his mind and he was so enveloped into the epic emotions. Their bodies and minds clashed continuously and he was loosing all cohesion. He laid her back and stayed pressed against her as his hips ground into hers. His black hair was loose and fell around them. He was crying out in inu and she responded. His mind was not grasping anything except feeling their souls touch. She too was fighting the sensation of change and the blinding rapture took them both. She gasped as he yelled out.

"How?" he asked in a barely audible voice.

"Very long story." She said as his lips kissed her neck.

"You saw the battle?" he asked.

"Yes. You were so amazing." She stated.

"I burn with such hatred for those fiends." He said with a sad voice.

"Shezmu look at me." She said gently.

He met her eyes and she was stunning. He could not believe this woman was more beautiful then her last incarnation.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Five hundred." She said.

"That does not add up." He said surprised.

"It does when I am from a different era. He is pacing the hall like a caged inu." She said laughing.

"Who?" Shezmu asked.

"Our son." She grinned.

He scrambled back and stared at her shocked. She sat up and willed a piece of linen to her. She slowly wrapped herself in it. He went to reach for his linen kilt and she grabbed it first. She smirked at him and took every opportunity to touch him. He shut his eyes and reveled in her touch. She tied off his belt and blew in his ear.

"Asuna?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"If I am dreaming please do not wake me up." He stated.

"You are not sleeping." She murmured.

Judafre slipped in when she called him with her mind and Shezmu saw the likeness immediately. His jaw dropped as the young man went to his knee and bowed his head.

"Hello great father." Judafre said with an emotional tone.

"Please do not bow to me. You are my son!" he said making him stand.

Judafre looked at his mother and his brown eyes were full of tears. Shezmu hugged him tightly and he let one tear slip down his cheek.

"Papa!" Judafre cried.

Asuna watched smiling and she leaned against a pillar. They began asking questions all at once and laughing. She was winsome and she slipped away. She saw Anupu and he nodded to her. She watched his face and there was too much recognition.

"How did you make it back?" she asked.

"Powerful magics the same as you. She is not the same Akemi." Anupu stated softly.

"No. Akemi and the whole of her family were wiped out in the nineteenth century. She is from before I met Shezmu for the first time." Asuna murmured.

"Well. I hope she is happy." He said stiffly.

"You act quite well." She murmured.

"I do what I must." He stated stiffly.

"Anupu please talk to me." She said softly.

"No. The last time we talked, I ended up making love to you. This is not the time for that." He said looking away.

"Anupu, I come back further then you can imagine." She said nearing him.

"When?" he asked.

"The twenty first century after zero." She stated flatly.

His eyes widened and he appraised her. He nodded and he went to turn away.

"You left before he died." She said softly.

"What do you mean he died? He cannot die! He is so powerful!" he exclaimed.

"The Shouten are back and they are tearing up everything Anupu." She said looking away.

"Good Ra." He said astounded.

"You can forgive my cousin and perhaps come back. She pays with her life." Asuna stated turning to walk away.

"I loved her passionately the same as I loved her cousin. I am shamed because I could never get over either of you!" He stated in a pained voice.

"She is not the same." She said.

"What happens when the dragon shows up again? He will you know. He always will in one way or another. I am one of the greatest pharaohs of this land and I cannot compete with one serpent!" he growled.

"Anupu then come back for me!" She cried.

"Shezmu is alive here. You are where you belong." He said turning away.

"He is dead in my era killed by the Shouten. He begged me to let him rest. He said he was ready for the eternal sleep. He said he was so happy the last three hundred years of his life. He said he had lived too long and he was weary." She said as tears fell down her face.

"He must have been in severe pain to say such nonsense. He said it to calm you. Fucking noble saint!" He hissed.

"Do not disrespect him!" Asuna snarled.

"I do not! I revere the jackass! He is perfect. He is beloved and by the Gods he has always had the perfect life. I love my brother more than you will ever know. I can envy the man." He said bitterly.

"Anupu quit feeling so damn sorry for yourself!" she snapped.

"Akana shut up!" he yelled.

"Make me." She snapped.

He grabbed her and ported out. They were at Luxor in the Temple of Ra and he lifted her chin. He had never dreamed to see her again. He had never thought that he would see her face.

"Woman. I have loved you as long as Shezmu has. I am so full of wrath at you both! You lied to me." He accused.

"I am sorry." She said looking down.

"I cannot forgive her. I cannot forgive that she killed my pup. I am sorry but it will never happen. You forgave her but never!" He snarled.

"Anupu this is old news for me." She said defiantly.

"I need to stay away from you. I will not be returning ever! I intend to finish my reign and fade into history the way Shezmu did. I will not have anything to do with the Japanese inpu ever again!" He said backing up.

"Coward!" she shrieked.

He shoved her against the pillar in old anguish and old pain.

"How can you say such a cruel thing? My pup! That was my pup within your belly and I mourn for that babe that never had a chance! You say it is old news for you but it is still very fresh in my mind. I am showing my feelings _sister_, are you not proud?" he condescended.

She realized they were yelling at the other in Japanese. The other Egyptians were in shock seeing their pharaoh yell in another language.

"You had to bring us to the most frequented temple in Karnack?" she asked.

"I did not think. I reacted which is what I do around you!" he snapped.

"Privacy please Anupu." She sighed.

"I am taking you to my palace at Avaris. Is that private enough?" he asked.

She nodded and he ported them. He hated touching her. He hated being near her again as his feelings were painful.

"I am sorry." She said shoving him away.

"What do you want that privacy affords?" he demanded.

"To try and convince you that I need you." She said growling.

"You do not need me. You never did. You never will. You are the most powerful woman I have ever met. How can I possibly help you?" he asked in sarcasm.

"You bastard! You arrogant, whiney son of a whore!" she snarled.

"There is that lovely tongue of yours. Please entertain me with your insults." He said smirking.

"Do not mock me. Do not turn your back to me!" she hissed.

"I am in my own palace and my own lands woman. I will do whatever the fuck I wish!" he said staring at her.

His hair was in the Egyptian style. He wore it longer than most of the nobles and it was silky and black. She stared at him coldly and he smirked at her.

"You ass clown!" she yelled.

She had heard Ang Chi use the term and she could think of nothing else to say. Anupu mouthed the words and he looked confused. She crossed her arms and he said nothing. She refused to look at him and she was horrified to feel tears sting her eyes.

"Trite sister. Come go back to my brother and make all of his dreams come true. One of us deserves happiness." Anupu said in supreme bitterness.

She fell against him and beat his bare chest. She was hitting him hard and he grabbed her forearms. He yelled as she fought him wildly.

"Have some dignity. You keep reminding me that you are a princess in this life!" He snapped.

She shoved him away and stared at him with betrayal in her mind.

"Fight me! Make you sword appear." She taunted.

"Why? Where is your fang?" he demanded.

She stepped back and extended her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. His mouth dropped open and he suddenly smirked. He extended his own hand and his inferno blade appeared.

She moved on him quickly and struck his blade. His arm vibrated from the blow and he jumped up. Their blades clashed over and over. He marveled at her prowess and he could not find a way against her defenses. Asuna unleashed her yoki in the form of the nami and he jumped out of the way. He smirked at her and he flung his blaze. She dove as well and he ended up pointing the blazing weapon at her throat. She waved her hand and it was thrown from him. She dropped Konkisaiga and pulled him down on top of her. The battle continued but it was both of them attacking the other. Their lips seared everywhere as she ended up wrapping her legs and arms around his hips and upper body. Their hands were in each other's hair as Anupu released snarls. He pulled himself away and her linen dress was half off. He jerked it off of her body and she jerked his kilt from him. She actually tried to scramble away and he crawled onto her. She was on her belly and he took her. She lifted her head and cried out. The beautiful bitch beneath him was moaning and crying out and he was loosing his mind further. It was animalistic in hunger but beautiful in the intensity. He had wanted her for so long. He had wanted to tame her even if it was for a little while. He tried to pull back because he always lost control of himself. He was loosing his form and she looked back at him with burning eyes.

"You finish this!" she demanded.

"Changing!" he snarled at her in inu.

"Then finish it!" she hissed.

"Change!" he snarled again.

She looked at him defiantly and she did just that. The palaces were built by inu for inu and she fit. He completely lost it and he looked at the most gorgeous bitch he had laid eyes on. His mind totally shut down and he too changed. He had never done this but it did not matter. She would shove him away as soon as it was convenient anyway. Anupu proceeded to take her in his true form and he had never had such a primitive but intimate encounter in his long life. He tried to make himself pull back before he reached the end but she snarled out. She demanded he finish it and he did. He had to wait for his body to calm and it finally did. He skulked away from her lean but silky body. He fell to his side and he changed back to his humanoid form. She followed suit and her neck was bruised from his subduing her. His closed his eyes and she lay right where she was. He felt like a cad and a brute at the moment but the exhilaration of having taken her as such made his inner inpu whine in delight.

"I always seem to apologize for rutting you like a depraved animal." He said in horrendous shame.

"I egged you on." She said as she fought the lethargy.

"I apologize again." He said trying to stand.

"It is a huge amount of ka. Lay down and rest." She said.

"I want my bed." He said dragging himself up.

He made it to his ornate bed and fell back. He loved her and he would always love her. He also knew he was a fool. Loving her or Akemi left his heart ripped to shreds and it exhausted him mentally. He had his pups and that is all he cared about. She stood over him suddenly and she was growling.

"You continue to feel sorry for yourself. You shame yourself." She said coldly.

"Go away." He snapped.

"You are not my lord or master." She sneered.

"I do not care. This is my palace and my room. Get out!" he yelled.

"You cannot handle it?" Asuna asked frowning.

"I can handle this; it was an unbridled act of passion. I cannot handle making love to you." He said coldly and rolled to his side.

She forced him back and she leaned down. She intended to say something cruel. She intended to say something mean for his refusing her. She went to pound on his chest with her fist and he caught her hand. He pulled her down to his lips and he wanted to say something scathing meant to hurt her as much as he had been hurt. He wanted to make her suffer the way he had suffered. Their lips met and it was sudden like a strike of lightning. He had no idea how she ended up underneath him. It boggled his mind as how his hand clutched her thigh as he tasted her beautiful breasts or her engorged center. It further confused him when he slipped one of her stunning legs over his shoulder and he pushed into her slowly. He felt completely devoid of intelligence as his lips found hers and he kissed her languidly and with such tremendous _need_. It was positively indecent in his mind the way she moaned for him. It became scandalous the way she arched her whole body against his as the conflagration continued to rip through them. It was unseemly the way they both became hoarse in the horrendous passion that had built between them. It was downright shocking when she screamed his name and scored his back in her climax. In the end it was certain he just did not care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anupu was so sore from their physical exertion and she still slept next to him. Self recrimination tore him up and he ran an elegant hand through his coal black hair. He looked down at his signet ring and he slipped it from his finger. He rolled over to spoon her form and he lifted her hand slightly. He slipped it on her finger and he sighed. He had not pulled back at all from any of their couplings. Anupu tried to tear himself away from her and she opened her eyes. She rolled back over to face him and he tried to wrench his gaze away.

"What is this?" she asked softly.

"My signet ring. I have no need of it." He said almost glacially.

"Can we stop with the hateful glances and cold words?" she asked.

"Why?" he demanded.

She slipped her hand between them and he closed his eyes. She was touching him with such tenderness. He shook slightly and he opened his eyes back up. She gently pushed him back and she knew that any other case it would be taboo for her to take him in such a manner but she was not one of his queens or consorts. Her lips kissed his inner thighs and Anupu was trying to be calm. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft slowly. His sigh of enjoyment made her take him into her mouth. He arched off of the bed and she took all of him. He cried out and yearned so badly to create the beauty that accompanied this act. He began thrusting to ease the need and he was rasping her name. He was going to finish but he lost her mouth. He looked at her outraged and she sat in his lap. He sat up as soon as she settled on his thighs. He could not get out of his mind what a wicked mouth she had and she did things with her tongue. Their faces were filled with such deep passion at the moment and he was loosing his mind. She leaned her head back and let loose a long groan as she became spent. He flooded her and he just did not care. He could not make himself leave her heat. He berated himself severely as his lips began suckling her delectable tips. He growled softly and she was slick with perspiration from their intense joining.

"Who am I supposed to kill?" he asked as he kissed her sternum.

"Shouten. Find any as far as I care." She said as he laid her back.

"Did you intend to throw Akemi at me?" he asked.

"I was unsure. I had not intended for this but I never intended to rut you ever. I sort of just fall into a rut with you." She said softly.

He chuckled deeply at that last statement. He lay on his side as he watched her.

"What does ass clown mean?" he asked as his fingers lightly traced circles around her areolas.

"No idea. Ang Chi says it." She laughed.

"Your eldest pup. How is he?" He asked.

"Honestly?" she asked.

"Do not shelter me now." He retorted.

"Akemi is expecting his pup. He is four hundred fifty years old and still Lord of Manchuria." She said yawning.

"He knows her past?" Anupu asked.

"He knows and he knows to be careful of all past events." She sighed.

"You are insatiable. No other woman would dare touch my person the way you have." He said bluntly.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"No it is the truth." He stated.

She had a wicked look on her face and he was again enveloped in the moist heat of her mouth. He let out a shuddered breath and he groaned as she worked him perfectly. She growled loudly and he cried out. She encouraged him to thrust and she growled again.

"Shit." He muttered softly as he began releasing.

She was inu and she would taste him and take him all. It was divine what she had done and he was putty he realized.

"What cliff shall I throw myself from?" he said with a satisfied smile on his face.

She said nothing and she took his mouth. This was better he decided and he wished to Ra he could declare himself her bed slave and she laughed. She broke the kiss and laughed harder.

"Kamis you are so loud in your thinking." She said wiping her eyes.

"Well I am not telepathic. When do you leave me bereft again?" he asked.

"You are coming with me Anupu." She demanded.

"Oh I am? Did I say I was?" he asked.

"I think you need to grow up. I have told you that Shezmu begged me not to return him. I have to honor that. You were more aggressive them him anyway." She said stretching.

"What do I come back to? More pain?" he asked growling.

"I am the same as I always have been. It would not change but you could have me." She said seriously.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. You could have me this way and out in the open. I would not hide it." She said softly.

"Still Egyptian in your thinking. I will think on it." He said trying to rise.

"Anupu." She said softly.

She ran her fingers through their combined fluids and he growled out loudly as he shamelessly sucked on her fingers. She made him crazy with desire and he ended up taking her again. He ended up back at Thebes sore and grumpy. He refused to see his Queen or any of his other wives. She played her part perfectly and he watched her like a hawk. He was more morose then normal and he struggled with his feelings. He suddenly growled out and left the throne room. Asuna knew she had him and he would cave into her desires. She appeared in his private rooms and she was being too brazen. He was dressed as the pharaoh and he was stunning. He wore the white and red crowns of upper and lower Egypt. She neared him without him scenting or sensing her. He felt hands and he went to throw her and she began unbuckling his heavy gold belt.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Undressing you." She said in his ear.

"Asuna! You are too brazen." He said trying to look back at her.

"Shall you like for your Queen to watch?" she asked.

"I should like for you to have sense." He said fighting her wiles.

"You want this." She said nipping his shoulder.

"Of course I do." He snapped.

"You like danger. You like feeling more then what you allow yourself to." She said as she rounded him.

She leaned forward and suckled a flat nub and he hissed as she continued to assault his royal person. He realized he was going to take her and she would not stop. She would not stop till something happened. He preferred her strong mind and her lean and toned warrior body. He loved the way she took her fulfillment and he had always loved her in both guises. He pressed her against a painted wall and his royal trappings had been stripped till it was just the man. One of his bronzed hands covered hers and he squeezed her fingers in his passion. He was biting her juncture from behind her and he was rasping. He tried to keep his senses but he was overwhelmed in the joining. Anupu felt her walls quiver around him in the throes of her own joy and he buried himself as deep as he could. He cried out in a shuddered way as his body spasmed in the aftermath.

"I will return. You knew I would want you too badly." He accused.

"No. I told you I had no intentions of this but I am a lustful onna. I have no compunction taking what I desire. Onna in your own history have done the very same." She stated.

"Yes. I know." He said breathlessly.

"Shezmu is hunting with Judafre. You are a vision." She said as she poured them both glasses of wine.

He took the proffered chalice and he sipped the wine. His mind was in a tumult and he made his way to his bed. He realized he had no servants and she must have dismissed them.

"What would I be?" he asked.

"Mine." She said bluntly.

"Oh really? Would I join your harem?" he asked as he lay on his bed.

"I have no harem. I have no chief mate anymore. I have those I enjoy." She shrugged.

"Tell me about them. I can scent and taste the fact that you have birthed recently." He yawned.

"His name is Haruya. His father's name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He is a being known as an Arrancar." She said coming to lie beside him.

"What is that?" he asked.

"He is a being of a place called Hueco Mundo. It is a plane that parallels this one and resides within it." She said taking his hand.

"The Netherworld." He said astounded.

"Hai basically. He lived once and he was a Yamaneko-jaguar mix." She sighed.

"Still the rebel." He said admiringly.

"I suppose." She said looking away.

"Who else?" he asked.

"You remember my kumo. I am involved with a ningen too." She said staring up at the painted ceiling.

"Did you learn nothing from the priest?" he asked shaking his head.

"Ichigo is a shinigami." She said snapping.

"A death god?" he asked surprised.

"Hai but he is ningen. Look there is a lot going on." She said flatly.

"Go on please." He said amused.

"You really do not care?" she asked.

"I am more pragmatic. You are my equal. Yes, I said it now string me up." He said snorting.

"No. I like this side of you." She said staring at him.

"Surely there are more." He said yawning widely.

"Hai but I told you the ones I am involved with the most." She shrugged.

"I would come and kill your Shouten. Would I grace your bed? Would I have you at times to myself?" he asked as he threaded his fingers in her hair.

"Yes. You assume I did not love you. You assumed much but it was not true. You left." She said softly.

"I wanted peace. I did not want to deal with her anymore. I wanted my sons and daughter!" He snapped.

"I do not blame you." She said lacing her fingers in his.

"I love you woman. I have always loved you. I loved your damanable cousin too. I just could not compete with the great Ryukotsusei." He said growling.

He was sitting amongst his cream colored bed clothes clad only in his bronzed skin. The scene was delicious as she watched him talk.

"Asuna stop please!" he groaned.

"Sorry. You look rather handsome." She said licking her lips.

"You are wild." He said looking over at her.

"You have no idea. I like you without your crowns and your gold. I like to see you in this delectable skin of yours." She stated.

"Oh do you now?" he asked smirking.

"Hai. You are quite the gorgeous male." She said as she mounted him again.

He was hunched forward for a moment and he pressed his head to her chest. He was so sensitive and he would not last long.

"Are you making up for lost time?" he asked.

"Hai." She said as she gripped his shoulders.

"Asuna!" he groaned out loudly.

"You feel so good Anupu." She hissed.

He was still laying his head against her chest and he was so lethargic. He wondered if she was rutting him to death and she laughed out loudly. His eyes were heavy and he ended up falling back against the stuffed mattress.

"No more right now. I am making a royal decree. Pharaoh Hor-Aha has officially become a monk. No more rutting!" he said teasingly.

"I have been known to spoil priests." She said falling beside him.

"Yes. Gods woman let me sleep!" he cried.

"You wish for me to wear this?" she asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Okay. Put your affairs in order Anupu. Things are hairy at home." She said softly.

He grunted and passed out. She was sore as well but he had felt so incredibly good. She sighed and ported to her own rooms. Akemi looked and she actually grinned at her.

"You are relaxed." She murmured.

"Why did you not tell me his feelings for you? I think he developed feelings for me because I look like you!" Akemi said gently.

"Maybe so. I have known him since I was Akana." She said staring out into the sand.

"Asuna, I love Ang Chi and I am bearing his pup gladly. I love your son." She said touching her shoulder.

"I am glad. I like Kaya but I knew his heart was not settled. I tried to tell him but I could not control him." She said softly.

"No." Akemi said smiling.

"I found Nanami in Hueco Mundo when I was there. It seems one of the Arrancar has developed an attraction for her." Asuna stated lying on a chaise.

"What did you do?" her cousin asked.

"I sent her home and beat his ass." Asuna said smirking.

"Good girl." Akemi laughed.

They talked and communed while Judafre visited with his father. Asuna managed to speak with him privately and it was as she assumed. He refused to interfere. He had said his time had come and gone. He was at peace with the knowledge that their family had been reunited and grown. Asuna sent Akemi and Judafre home first since her son whined about missing his twin. She grinned at his behavior and she was in Anupu's rooms as he was packing some things.

"I am leaving my pups here. My wives will look after them for now. When things are settled I will come back for them." He said looking over his shoulder.

"Do what you think you must." Asuna said watching him closely.

"I spoke with Shezmu. I did not say anything about this but he is my regent for now." He said staring straight ahead.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Stop staring at me!" He growled softly.

She smiled wider and she neared him. She broke a crystal and pulled him through. She had learned how to refine the power but it drained her yoki. They were on the beach near her home. She looked at him and he closed his eyes.

"I never thought to return." He said sighing.

"You are here." She said taking his hand.

"Asuna, this is difficult." He muttered.

"It was difficult when I was restored." She said looking at him.

"What do you mean restored?" he asked surprised.

"I mean I died." She laughed.

"Pardon?" he asked shocked.

"I died. No matter." She said grinning.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"I am taking you to one of my homes." She said looking over her shoulder.

"I see." He said following.

She walked in and Ichigo looked up and he stared at Anupu. His face held awe as he felt the aura of the Egyptian inu.

"What the hell Sensei?" he asked shocked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo this is Anupu-sama." Asuna said smiling.

"Hello boy." Anupu said stiffly.

"Like wow. Holy hell." He said stuttering.

"Ichigo I thought you started university this week? I am paying a small fortune for you to be there." Asuna stated rising.

"Hey I'm sleeping with ya, you're not my mom." He bristled.

Anupu snorted in laughter and he instantly liked the human death god. Asuna glared at them both and Ichigo smirked in triumph.

"Call me Ichigo dude. Sensei thinks she has to be all formal." Ichigo smirked.

"As you wish Ichigo." Anupu said.

Ichigo jumped up and kissed her lips quickly and grabbed a back pack.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Grabbing the car and going to class. I mean I ain't gonna live on campus when I half own this place." Ichigo said running out of the door.

"Goodbye Kurosaki." Asuna smiled.

Anupu smirked at her and he sat down. He was adjusting to the things around him easily and she sat on the other side of the sofa.

"That is one of your lovers." He said smiling widely.

"Hai." She nodded turning red.

"Oh he is wonderful. Anyone that puts you in your place. So Asuna please fill me in on the problem." He stated as he stared at her.

"The Shouten king's name is Raganos tr'Awnhi. Do you remember the Shouten that nearly killed me?" she asked.

"Yes. Jing something or other." He said watching her.

"Hai. He is still around now. Akemi and the whole of the Ryuku Islands were plundered and we do not know how. It is all connected but I do not have all the answers. You are one of the most powerful inu besides my sire." She said softly.

"How is Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"He is pissed off. Raganos took my mother and turned her into a hybrid Shouten. She is harder now but I have noticed her feelings for my sire have become more intense." She said sighing.

"I see the problem. These Shouten are insidious just like the jackals." He stated leaning forward.

She stiffened visibly and he watched her curiously. She stood up and she went to the sliding door.

"What is it Asuna?" he asked.

"Grimmjow." She said softly.

"You feel him?" he asked mildly surprised.

She opened the door and she went to the beach. She covered her eyes and looked up. He was standing in the air and Anupu stepped out. He looked up as well and saw a creature that blue hair and intense blue eyes. He wore white clothes that were edged in black. Anupu was in wonder. The male exuded strength and power. Grimmjow did not move and only stared down.

"Grimmjow!" she called.

"What the fuck were ya thinking?" he yelled down at her.

"I am straining my neck staring up at you. Please come down." She demanded.

"Answer the Kamis damn question bitch!" Grimmjow growled.

"I am done with the Shouten! I was raped and left for dead by one and they still think to touch my family!" she snarled.

He stared down at her and he was pissed off. She ported suddenly and appeared behind him. She latched on and ported them down. He growled in anger and tried to throw her off.

"You made a deal with Aizen?" he asked in fury.

"I have an understanding with Aizen and I know that he is back stabbing evil bastard." She said miffed with him.

Grimmjow looked at Anupu hard and he perused his form. Anupu casually leaned against a post and the Sexta Espada narrowed his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked in nasty tone.

"A very old friend of Lady Asuna's. I am her brother in law." He said smoothly.

"Which one?" he demanded.

Anupu snorted and he was endlessly entertained with the caliber of male his lover managed to ensnare herself with. Asuna tapped her foot in irritation and Grimmjow turned his eyes towards her.

"Where's Haruya?" he grunted in low tone.

"He is with his elder brother for the moment. I had made plans to retrieve him shortly. I did not think you would be pleased if I returned him to the past." She said softly.

He nodded and the inu somehow did not raise his hackles. He looked at him and said nothing else. He moved away and used his sonido. Anupu was surprised at the speed but he stayed where he was.

"Well that being is fascinating. He was gauging my strength quite openly. He is open with his mannerisms but he is rough around the edges." Anupu observed.

"Hai. Believe it or not he was born a prince when he was youkai." She said smiling.

"That is hard to believe." He remarked wryly.

She gave him a dirty look and he followed her back inside. She went to the kitchen and she heard a knock on the door. She sighed and she went to it and opened it. There stood her sire and she bowed immediately. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered over to Anupu and he barely acknowledged the Egyptian royal. It also amazed Anupu that there was someone more full of themselves then him.

"I would speak with you." He said formally.

"Please my lord come in." she said bowing again.

"Anupu-sama." Sesshomaru murmured as he entered the dwelling.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama." Anupu bowed.

"Hn." The inu lord stated.

Sesshomaru sat casually on the sofa and he watched his daughter. She sat across from him and she waited for him to speak.

"I have intelligence of a wraith within Western Lands. I will not tolerate it." He said flatly.

Asuna smirked almost cruelly and her sire approved. He stood and Anupu did as well. She ported all three of them to the Western Palace and Augusta was leaning against a wall. She looked almost wicked as she waited. Her skin had become much paler and her eyes seemed to glint darkly.

"Ready to hunt Mother?" She asked.

"Hai. I am very ready to hunt." Augusta replied.

Asuna watched as her father lifted his head and his eyes actually flashed red. He moved at first with deliberant calm but then he took off. He was barely outside when he changed form. She was in awe as he moved in a run and she watched as he jumped high in the air. Anupu too was in awe and they began running after him. Sesshomaru landed in a clearing and he pawed the ground and lowered his head in a snarl. He changed form rather quickly and he stood.

"Well well well." He heard in the very air itself.

"Vermin!" he snarled.

"You think you can win? You think I shall allow something as pathetic as lowly dog to best me?" The voice sneered.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru said as his eyes burned.

A huge blackish energy swiped at the great inu lord. Sesshomaru moved almost too quickly to see and the black aura solidified a little more. Asuna gasped in horror when she realized what she was seeing.

"Chichi! This is his true form!" She screamed.

Sesshomaru heard his pup and the thing before him looked like an oni but much more sinister. He held out Tokijin and yelled out "Dragon Strike". The resulting yoki ripped through the air and struck the beast squarely. The beast shrieked and Asuna began shaking. This was a Shouten; this thing was a very powerful wraith. The beast began striking at Sesshomaru and the inu moved in the blink of an eye. He was struck in the arm but he did not register. He extended his left arm and his yoki whip appeared. Anupu leaned forward when he saw the silver inu control his yoki so finely that it ripped into the beast with barely a flick of the wrist. The wraith swiped at Sesshomaru and the claws gouged the inu's flesh across his chest. Sesshomaru suppressed his pain and channeled it into yoki. He kneeled down and launched himself up and he pulled Tensaiga; he swung it in an arc and cut into what should have been the throat of the Shouten. The shadowy beast suddenly flared into a fiery inferno and stalked the great silver inu. Sesshomaru let loose a yell and a sudden burst of yoki erupted from Tensaiga. It exploded outward and went straight through the Shouten. Sesshomaru followed it up by slashing and cutting into the monster. It staggered back but swung out with a limb and knocked Sesshomaru backwards through a huge tree. The ground shook as the beast fell and the yoki flared around it. The Shouten barely was able to hold its head up and Asuna recognized Nveid. He was covered in dark red blood and he crawled forward a little. Sesshomaru was immediately back and he brutally stepped on his back with a booted foot.

"I will not fail to kill you this day." The inu lord said in an icy tone.

Anupu, Asuna, and Augusta all watched as Sesshomaru knelt down and twisted the wraith's neck with a sickening crack. It appeared Nveid was dead and Sesshomaru walked away slowly. Augusta flew to him and she held him up and kept him from falling. Shouten poison was in the wounds that had gouged his chest. His white haori had been ripped to shreds and blood poured down his whole body. Blood stained his silver hair as he walked past his eldest pup and Anupu.

"My lord." Anupu said bowing low.

"Hn." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Chichi?" Asuna asked softly.

"This Sesshomaru shall seek his futon. Make sure our borders are clear. Have the mages reinforce the barrier." He commanded.

"Hai my lord." She said bowing.

He barely inclined his head and Augusta ported them out. Anupu looked over at Asuna and she was staring at Nveid's body.

"You sire is the finest warrior I have seen in my long years." He said in respect.

"Coming from you that is quite a compliment." She said almost smirking.

"You should be careful and not smile so woman. You may end up liking to kill too much." Anupu stated.

"When it comes to these things then hai I enjoy killing them. It gives me almost as much pleasure as rutting does." She said with her chest heaving.

She promptly turned and walked away. Anupu sighed and followed her into the deep forest.

Nveid's hand twitched a little and he was loosing so much blood so incredibly fast. He knew his neck was broken and he had to act quickly. The dog daemon was so incredibly powerful. He produced his mist and he managed to drag himself in. He landed in a heap in the only place in this plane he knew that might help him. Iyo ran out and she covered her mouth and damn near screamed.

"Oh my Kamis! What the hell?" she asked as she went to her knees.

"Get me home and you will be rewarded." He croaked out.

"How?" she asked as her hands began shaking.

"Can you port?" he asked in a desperate whisper.

"Hai." She said with wide black eyes.

"I will augment your port. Please hurry." He said as his vision swam.

His eyes were becoming opaque and she ported him. She felt a flare of yoki unlike anything she had felt and they appeared in a white wasteland. She yelped and she stood. She recognized Hueco Mundo and Nveid grabbed her foot. He barely was able to point to a palace and she knelt down. She ported them inside and she was suddenly blasted through a wall. She sucked in her breath and she could not breathe. Iyo could barely make out a female Shouten and her eyes were blazing an eerie green.

"Thei! Sister…she…" Nveid said passing out.

Thei knelt down and she cut her wrist. She let her blood fall into his wounds and she knelt over him and sank her fangs into his neck. She finished almost draining him and induced a death sleep upon him. She turned to the youkai female and she was by her side in a moment. She dragged her up by her silver head and Hanaj walked in. Thei sneered at her younger brother and she phased out. She appeared at the only place she knew of these things. She stood in the middle of an apartment and hauled Iyo up. Rishou ran in followed by Ulquiorra.

"Tell whoever attempted to kill my brother that this is what you get!" Thei phased her hand into Iyo's chest.

Ulquiorra moved with sonido but Iyo fell to the ground. Rishou morphed his limb but Thei whirled on the Fourth Espada and she held out her hands and she released a black void of yoki that threw him backwards through the wall of the living room. She phased out quickly and suddenly appeared behind Rishou.

"Hello lover! Miss me? Die!" she snarled.

She thrust her hand straight through Rishou and she pierced his heart. Rishou grunted in surprise and he fell over his sister's body. A greenish cero erupted from the other room and went through her. Thei shrieked as the reiastu of a Vasto Lordes injured her badly. She stumbled badly and she had to phase into her plane. Ulquiorra appeared immediately beside his mate and Rishou was loosing color quickly. He was panicked and he pulled his zanpakuto and muttered "Tozase". He took on his first released form and he gathered Rishou in his arms. He looked down at Iyo and he closed her lifeless eyes. He took off and flew the distance to the hospital. He changed back as he stepped down on the roof. He stayed silent as he burst into the emergency department. Several doctors including Nanami and Nobu rushed forward.

"Brother?" Nanami asked shaking.

"Please save him." Ulquiorra said in a flat tone.

They began working and he stepped back. The young kumo onna needed to be seen to. Flashes of Tenma's hit him and used his sonido to get back to the apartment. Iyo was in Erena's lap and she stared at him.

"She's dead! What happened? Ulquiorra what happened?" she said hysterically.

"A Shouten appeared and killed her in front of Rishou. She also attacked Rishou and he is at the hospital. This onna was dead before she hit the floor." He said in his toneless voice.

Erena sobbed into the dead onna's hair. She looked at her Arrancar mate and he carefully picked up Iyo.

"Where is Akinyoshi?" he asked.

"He is with Jouichi." She said shaking.

"I will take this onna home. I will see that she is amongst our ancestors." He stated in his cold, toneless voice.

Erena nodded and she turned her head. She had gotten to know her nephew well the last couple of centuries and he would fall to pieces. She began sobbing and Ulquiorra was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayana was in Sendai and she was coming down a hall. She felt a powerful spiritual pressure and she looked at the courtyard. She ran to see what it was and she yelped out. The Arrancar mate of Rishou stood there with Iyo completely lifeless in his arms.

"Chichi! Chichi!" she screamed.

Ishin ran from his study as he heard Ayana scream. He came upon a scene that he was not prepared to see. The very being that had nearly decimated him, was holding his youngest daughter.

"What did you do? What did you do!?" he said loosing his head.

Ishin stumbled forward and jerked Iyo from Ulquiorra. He saw her head fall back limp and he lost it. He slashed his venom infused claws across the Arrancar's face.

"The Shouten female killed her kumo. I am only here to deliver her to her ancestors." Ulquiorra stated as reddish black blood dripped down his cheek.

"Bastard!" he snarled in a gut wrenching sound.

Ulquiorra stepped back and he opened a garganta. He stepped through and he looked back at the kumo lord and the young spideress. His eyes never showed anything but his normal cold aloofness. The Shouten had signed their own extinction papers.


	45. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: This is a very Asuna and Akemi centric chapter. Things are shifting back to Yamaneko politics and will into the issues of the dragons. Slowly more about the Shouten will reveal itself. Thank you all for the reviews and I love to hear from you all! Ggio Vega was a great idea…so thank you so much.

Death is Only the Beginning

Iyo's death rocked the Western family to its very foundations. Rishou had barely survived as well. Asuna had fallen over her body and screamed bloody murder. Ishin was not much better off and Naraku's face held murderous intent. Kenji stood there next to his twin sister's body and did not move. His face was haunted and no matter of coaxing would tear him away.

"I am going to have to sedate him." Nobu said softly to Naraku.

"Hai. Asuna is sedated as well. I have never seen Ishin like this." The hanyou said with such regret

"He will not be okay." Nobu said as he moved quickly and paralyzed Kenji in order to sedate.

Naraku held up his son and Nobu administered a sedative. Iyo's body was in state and even the ningen world took note of her death. She had been a civil rights attorney in this lifetime and it rocked several worlds. Ishin was in a drunken stupor at the moment and he was in his true form. Her body was left alone for the first time in three days. Hanaj stared down at the pretty woman and he shut his eyes. His sister was a devil and guilt wracked him to his core. He felt her pain and it was crippling him. He had sensed Nveid's horror at what Thei had done. For once in his life Nveid had cared if an innocent had been harmed. Her body was cold but it could be done. He cut open his own forearm and phased into her chest. He would have to sleep after this but she would have some sort of life. He had to trigger her alive barely then make her take his blood. Her eyes snapped open and there was nothing to see at first. He hauled her up and she would be hungry. She would be Shouten but she would have life. She animalisticly bit into his chest and he stifled his cries. He was glad he had finally reached her because another day and it would have been too late. Thei had unwittingly tied her soul to her body when she had released her poison. His eyes turned and he staggered back. She was feral looking as she looked around.

"You need sustenance. You need to go into Hueco Mundo." He said rasping.

"How?" she asked in a guttural tone.

"Will it." He said in a whisper.

Hanaj phased out himself and Iyo was in a ravenous state. Kenji was asleep but he woke up through the haze. Iyo was in the room and his jaw dropped. She stared at him and tears were falling down her face.

"Kenji! Brother I have to go." She said hoarsely.

"Iyo? You were dead! You were completely dead!" he said shaking.

"I know not how. I will find my way back." She said sobbing.

He watched her just fade away and he yelled. He scrambled up and ran to where she had been laid out. There was nothing and he began yelling. Naraku was there first and he yelped out in complete shock. Iyo was not there and Kenji was shaking.

"She was awake! I saw her chichi! She was awake!" he said almost hysterically.

Asuna ran in and her jaw dropped. She lifted her nose and she knew Hanaj had been here.

"What did you see?" Asuna said shaking.

"She told me she had to go. Haha where did she go?" he asked confused.

"I will return." Asuna mumbled.

She stepped away and she ported from the Sendai castle and she heard Kenji yell. He was suffering without his twin and she went inside of her beach house. She grabbed the medallion to get into Hueco Mundo. She made the tunnel appear right there and she went through. She immediately ported to the wraith palace and it was damn near deserted. She followed their bond and Hanaj was kneeling on the floor and he was panting heavily.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"She was innocent. I am so sorry. She did nothing wrong." Hanaj said with a lowered head.

"You turned my daughter into a Shouten?" she asked horrified.

"There was no other way." He said meeting her eyes.

"No other way? You doomed my daughter?" Asuna snarled.

"This existence does not have to be about wars and death!" He said shaking.

"You are a tr'Awnhi. There is nothing in this family worth redeeming except you." She said kneeling next to him.

He looked next to him and she presented him her wrist. He turned his head away and she pressed it to his mouth. She felt his lips pressed to her skin and she hissed. He reached up and held her forearm as he licked and kissed her skin.

"Hanaj what are you doing?" she asked in whisper.

"My younger self cannot face the idea of betraying my family." He said as he ran his lips along her skin.

"Yet in this era you are coming to terms with the idea?" she asked softly.

"No! I will try and rectify wrongs but I cannot be what I am not. I am Shouten and I am not ashamed of my race. I am ashamed of certain members of my family." He said hoarsely.

"I have to save you." She said into his hair.

"I do not need saving." He said shoving away her arm.

"Why did you turn Iyo?" she asked.

"Because her soul is pure. She is good." He muttered.

"It was your evil bitch sister?" She demanded.

"Thei has power issues." He said looking down.

"Kamis Hanaj! You are coward!" Asuna screamed.

"I am smart! I can be more effective inside then out. You are like a damn out of control beast. You will maim and destroy without thinking through." He accused.

"Your family has scattered." She said glaring.

"We have other palaces within Hueco Mundo and the planes between yours and this." He said looking away.

"Where is Iyo?" she demanded.

"She needs to feed. I am sure you know the unbearable hunger being you are in part a blood drinker." He said lifting his head.

"She is here somewhere." She realized.

"Yes. She is within Hueco Mundo. Give her time to master her new existence but she is dead to your plane." He said regretfully.

"My mother was turned and she can stay corporeal!" She snapped.

"Your mother was not dead when she was turned. Your daughter's soul was trapped within that body. I awoke her soul. It is complicated but it is hardly ever done." He said breathing deeply.

"Because the maker is normally killed in process." She said surprised.

"Yes. You are very astute. She is Shouten now. I am sorry." He said going to phase out.

"You have been a coward enough for one day Hanaj." She snapped.

"You had better be glad I fell for you woman or else you would be dead for your mouth. I would almost gladly allow myself to die to shut your damn mouth!" He snapped at her.

"You make me sick in your weakness! You are afraid of doing the right thing so you slink in the shadows to do it. Run away Hanaj and I will find her on my own!" She yelled.

Hanaj phased out and she stared at the Shouten palace. She searched the massive structure room for room but it was pretty well deserted. She sighed and she ported near Los Noches. She was devastated that Iyo should have to suffer. Angry tears poured down her face and she felt familiar hands on her shoulders. She was turned and Grimmjow crushed her to him. He had no idea why she was upset but it did not matter. She was half of him and that was all that mattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was on the island of Miyako again but in the modern era. She kept her senses high as she walked cautiously. She could feel the aura of evil that had dwelled here. The dread was heavy and she was suddenly grabbed. She screamed as she was turned.

"You are a fool!" Lei Jing sneered at her.

"How am I being foolish?" she asked confused.

"There are fearsome beasts on this island. Did you not fall from that very cliff?" he asked in anger.

"The dragons are still alive?" she asked surprised.

"If they are dragons then they are not normal ones. Stupid woman!" he said grabbing her.

He phased them out and they appeared near Manchuria. He had been intrigued by her then he realized he had to protect her to protect his blood within her womb.

"I do not have time for your stupidity!" he yelled.

"Pardon me? I did not ask for you to follow me!" she yelled in return.

"You do not seem to understand but I will not allow that babe to be harmed. I will do what I must." He said growling at her.

"This is Ang Chi's babe. You need not worry yourself on it." She said glaring at him.

His face grew quite wrathful and he shoved her backwards onto the soft ground.

"Bring that up one more time and I will remedy that situation." He threatened.

"Leave me be Jing Lei Shi!" she said coldly.

He fell next to her and he stared down hard at her. He was undecided for a moment but when she went to strike him; he made the decision that he thought he would never make. He was so tired of being surrounded by those who were not of his blood. He was sick of mourning his dead and stupid family members. He pressed his hand to her clothed body and they dissolved away. Akemi looked shocked and he phased them to Hadasan. He growled at her but fell upon her in another devastating kiss. She gasped harshly as he brought her figuratively to her knees with his talented tongue. Lei moved his lips down her cheek to her throat and she moaned out.

"Do not think to command me woman." He said as he bit into her throat.

She shut her eyes against the exquisite feelings and he fed from her. Her blood truly was a drug and he lost any will. He lifted his mouth and he began to kiss and suckle her skin anywhere his lips touched. He actually bit into her breasts but Akemi moaned out as pleasure erupted from each bite. He moved down her body and spread her thighs. He latched onto her nub like last time and she thought in a haze it must taste decent to him. He chuckled suddenly and lifted his head.

"When you release it is sweeter in that first moment." He said huskily.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked in a haze.

"Taking you the way you need to be taken." He said in his own muddled way.

"Oh Kamis!" She groaned out louder.

"I cannot refrain. I must have you." He said tightly.

"But…I…no." she groaned out as he slipped fingers into her center.

"I have favored males for a very long while. You are so wanton and passionate." He said trying to talk.

"Feels so good." She groaned as he leached the smallest bit of toxin into her.

"Does it? Your walls are gripping my fingers. You have not had many lovers." He commented as his body was humming with desire.

"No. Daichi, Ryukotsusei, and Ang Chi." She whispered out.

"Gods. You will be sweeter." He said in a growl.

She drew up her legs and she moaned out. He leaned his head down and ran his tongue over her center and perineum. She was beginning to breathe in short rapid breaths and he grew anxious.

"Ask me! Tell me!" he snarled out.

"Hai. Please, please." She groaned.

"Tell me what it is you wish." He said sliding up her body.

"I want more! Please I need more."

His body shivered at her words and he was going to give her every imaginable pleasure. He had truly never experienced a female in the traditional sense and had taken female Shouten in the non corporeal way. Akemi was overtaken in her uppyr lust and she shoved him back. He sat up to grab her and she ended up crawling into his lap. His mouth actually dropped open as riotous pleasures gripped him. She impatiently began grinding herself against him and he was almost paralyzed as the new sensations stole through him.

"No idea." He groaned.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"No idea it was this." He said laying her back.

He rested one of her legs against his chest and he began moving hard. She was instantly moaning again and he was lost in the sensations. He pulled his mind to concentrate and he slowed up his thrusting. He wanted to wildly take her harder but he wanted her entire body and soul; he intended to brand her. He pulled himself back and she whined in annoyance and he urged her onto her side. He was shaking as he squeezed her ass cheek and he suddenly began kissing down her body again. His tongue ran against her skin and she closed her eyes as she felt what gave her. She felt his toxin again but it was a cold burn. It was uncomfortable at first then pleasure erupted in her very soul it seemed. Her eyes widened as she felt him.

"What?? Oh Kamis this feels so good." She whined out.

"Stay calm. Feel me. Adjust to me." He commanded.

"Kamis!" she hissed out.

"Do not move! I am barely containing myself." He said almost desperately.

"Too much! It feels so good." She cried.

"Lower your shielding." He commanded as he pressed his forehead to the back of her neck.

She cooperated because she wanted his blood. She wanted to gorge herself on his powerful blood and he was just that intoxicating. He had to grip her hand tightly as he felt her everywhere. It occurred to him that they both were groaning out. He moved slowly and his body was wracked with acute bliss. Along several points he felt their inner beings touching and he was hoarse. He had to move to try and attain the full connection that he suddenly and very desperately wanted. She was screaming in passion and he was totally lost. He pulled back and plunged back within her core. He was clutching and grasping at her and he was so close to a full melding but he shattered before he attained it. She had climaxed with such strength that it had pulled him into one. Her purity raced along his skin and he stopped breathing for a moment. He yelled out as he succumbed.

"Damnit." He said breathing hard.

"What did you do?" she asked in horror.

"I just had the best sex of my life what about you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hai it was great but it will not happen again." She said jumping up.

"I will not be driven mad by half a joining. It will occur again." He said in a low voice.

"You do this so that you can control me. I have news for you but I am not controlled." She said grabbing up his favorite dressing gown.

"Woman by the Gods you will hear my will in this!" he hissed.

"No! I am no one's. Do you understand me? I saw enough into your mind. You are VERY pleasure seeking and I have to find out what happened to my family!" she said hissing right back.

"What because I follow my whims then I am not worthy of you, is that what you are saying?" he asked in disbelief.

"You never took a female before is because your opinion of them is so low. You allow yourself to take your own women in a way frankly I have never seen but you hold disdain for them. You feel as though Bai left you and she abandoned her own son. I am not Bai Gu Jing. I met her by the way. She scared the hell out of me." Akemi said turning away from him.

"This was a terrible mistake." He said sucking in his breath.

She had managed to read him so well that she could be a tremendous weakness. She looked at him and she snarled in anger.

"You assumed I was a weak and whiney woman. You expected to be able to exert your will through a binding. You like my yoki and what it does to you." She said seeing in her mind his thoughts.

"You can shut me out. I suggest you do." He said ready to slap her.

"I am not Bai Jing!" she screamed at him.

"All females are capable of the ultimate betrayal so do not hold yourself so high." He sneered.

"For someone you hate so much you love her obsessively." She said with narrowed eyes.

"I told you; she was as my mother. She raised me when our own died. Contrary to your own notions we are not hatched. Shouten can love and hate the same as any other youkai. We are blood drinkers and we have unusual forms but that is the only difference!" he stated in anger.

"Oh please! Your kind thinks yourself above any corporeal any day. You think because you have evolved this way of existing that it makes you better then anyone else. I have news for you, just because you can does not mean you should!" She screamed.

He slammed her against the wall and pinned her hands above her head. He leaned in and began kissing her madly. His tongue was driving her to distraction and she had never met such a fabulous kisser. She groaned as she realized she was so wet in response. He let her arms go when he was sure she would not try to purify him and he continued to make her squirm. He slowly pulled back from her mouth and he was absolutely addicted to her.

"I have to finish the binding. I will go mad. I cannot be this way." He said roughly.

"You said you took credit for raping Asuna in Hiroshi's body. Did you do it?" she demanded.

"I said I did not. I took credit for it because making her angry and unhappy thrills me to no end!" he growled.

"Who did it?" she demanded.

"It was a tr'Awnhi lackey. I do not care. She was hurt and that makes me giddy." He said cruelly.

She slapped him and he growled at her. She struck him again and again; he was so hot and itching to be with her. This female he would plunder gladly as she brought him intense highs.

"Back away from her and I will let you finish the binding." She said raising a brow at him.

"Pardon me?" he asked in sudden fury.

"Hai. Stay away from her from now on and I will let you plunder me endlessly. I will let you take me however you wish." She said clenching her teeth.

He backed away from her and snarled in agitation. He was whore and he knew it.

"You are quite the manipulative little girl are you not?" he asked looking back at her.

"Apparently you cannot stop your hatred enough to enjoy what I offer freely. I have nothing to loose Jing Lei Shi. I have lost it all apparently already. I am dead to history and you are supposed to be too." She said bluntly.

"I made an error in that timeline by allowing my hatred to control me. I can focus oh so much better and I intend to bypass that outcome completely. Future knowledge is an incredible thing. Mongolian Shouten are more unique and I will leave it at that." He said glaring.

"So why not go back and stop your sister?" she asked.

"Fate is a tricky thing. I cannot stop it. I have tried." He said snarling in anguish.

"Do you think it is some very bored Kamis?" she asked softly.

"I know there are beings far more powerful then you or I. I know that they dwell without shape or without form. Some things are set in stone and some are fluid. There is never a way to know." He said in a distant tone.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"In my own era I am over a thousand." He said crossing his arms.

"Why have you never lain with a female before?" she asked.

"Each sex offers up its own unique set of pleasures. I do enjoy the pleasures of my corporeal form more and when I have felt like exploring those pleasures I have. You prefer coupling with males, you tell me why you enjoy it." He said crossing his arms.

"It is natural for me." She shrugged.

"Then you have answered your own question." He bristled.

"You are a whore." She said shaking her head.

"I have never denied it." He snapped.

"I think we have conversed enough." She said turning away from him.

He stormed away from her and he dressed in a different dressing gown. He jerked his favorite one off of her and touched her shoulder. Her clothes reappeared. He ported them to the outskirts of Manchuria and he went to leave.

"Do not think I will stop from hurting her or enjoying you." He snapped as he phased out.

"Then do not think I will stop resisting you." She yelled.

She was angry at herself and she had never felt so wanton in her life. She had been turned into a sexual predator and she had still managed to stay true to Ryukotsusei. She was away from her life from a little while and she became something she did not recognize; she would swear she was turning into Asuna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna had made it back to her plane of existence and she was sitting on a hill surrounding the Western Palace. Things did just not seem to make any sense. She preferred a straight on fight where there was no mystery. She hated these feelings of helplessness. She did know that she would save her family from the Shouten once and for all. She would do it even if it killed her. She felt a powerful aura come up behind her and she looked down.

"Hello Anupu." She said without looking.

"I cannot say that I know how you feel. I can only imagine what it is you feel." He stated in a regal tone.

"Kamis Anupu. Stop being noble…it is not you." She snorted.

"I have no idea why I burn for you so bad! Your mouth is the bane of my existence! I was trying to offer comfort." He said miffed.

"I have offended your royal snotty ass. You like good rutting." She said laying back.

She stared up at his perfect face and his perfect features. He was every inch what the ningen would worship as a God.

"Insulting me does not make the pain go away." He said glaring down at her.

"This coming from the king of partitioning his emotions." She scoffed.

"Did I come back to this accursed place to just be insulted by you?" he asked getting angry.

She narrowed her eyes and felled him to his backside with her telekinesis. She crawled onto him and stared down at him.

"I regretted terribly how I left our relationship. I was supposed to be your sister in law and I burned for you. I wanted to experience you as Akana but I was too afraid. When you took me in your tomb; I was so full of self loathing because it had felt so right." She admitted.

"I loved Akemi." He said in a low tone.

"You fell in love with her and you have admitted you carried feelings for me." She said softly.

"Stop analyzing me!" He growled.

"I am not analyzing you!" she growled in return.

"Do you need justification to like me princess?" He asked in anger.

"I do not like you." She said raising a brow.

"You like my body then." He said arrogantly.

"You have a rather nice body hai." She said smirking.

"Stop looking at me like I am your personal plaything! As much as I enjoy your bed and what you can do, I am no one's doll." He growled loudly.

"I have not treated you as such. You are a strong male inu and you act it but I have news for you; I am just as strong as you and I deserve your respect as being your equal." She said in a sultry tone.

"I admitted you were my equal." He said narrowing his eyes.

"You admitted it but you have not said or felt that you respect me. You desire me strongly and you swear you have loved me but I would have the respect of one of the greatest pharaohs of Egypt." She said.

He stared at her and he lifted his head. He met her lips with his and he slowly began kissing her with tremendous passion. She slowly disengaged the lip lock and he closed his eyes.

"I respect you. I have always felt that. I know I act alpha male because I was. I ruled and before that I ran my own great father's army. When you showed back up when you retrieved Nahut; I was grieving but I could not allow myself to show it. You always called me on my emotions." He said sighing.

"I have been impertinent." She said grinning.

"You think?" he asked in heavy sarcasm.

"Just a little but your arrogance is insufferable at times." She said laying her head against his chest.

"My arrogance? I believe the term I have heard is; that is the pot calling the kettle black." He snorted loudly.

"You know you adore my defiance. You know it inflames you when I submit to you when we make love. You get that much more arrogant." She snorted in turn.

"Too true." He laughed.

"I am so tired right now. Iyo suffered. Hanaj turned her." She explained.

"Turned her into what?" he asked.

"A Shouten. He turned my daughter into one of those filthy beings." She growled.

"Just like an uppyr." He said in understanding.

"Something like that." She stated closing her eyes.

"I love you." He said simply.

"I love you too." She muttered.

"We are perfect for the other. I am Egyptian royalty and I have no expectations of monogamy and you are as you always were." He said closing his eyes to fall asleep.

"Then why did you expect it from Akemi?" she asked.

"Because I did love her and she expected it of me.' He said defensively.

"You just stated that you love me." She said softly.

"Yes. I loved you as Akana and I fell in love with you as Asuna. The difference is that you tell me what you expect and I can expect it. I do not have to find out that your heart is divided because I know it is. Besides it is more normal to me anyway." He explained.

"Then we are perfect for each other." She said drifting herself.

"Just make sure to give me marathon rutting sessions like you did in Egypt and I will only require you every so often so that I may sleep in between." He said teasing her.

"I am sorry about our pup." She said softly.

"Please do not mention it. I cannot think about it. It has only been five years for me. I swore I would only sire pups with the woman I loved and I did. I ended up siring one with you and it is the one I wanted the most." He admitted.

"I did not ask her." She said holding his face.

"I know. I told her how much I hated her. I told her she killed my pup. The dragon and I fought. That is when I decided to leave. I took my boys and my girl and I left. I would not be humiliated by her again." He stated with a deep sigh.

"I did not know all that." She said shocked.

"No. You had suffered enough. I knew you did not ask her and I knew Shezmu knew too. He was always so good. I am nothing in comparison to him and I shall never forgive myself for having coveted you but I loved you too. He was so much more open and passionate. You could not help but love him. He loved you with his whole being and I grieved. I hated him and adored him at the same time." He said in a soft tone.

Tears pricked her eyes and she realized quite suddenly why Shezmu had refused to return to life. She began sobbing and his goodness was evident again.

"He knew you loved me. He was giving you time with me. He allowed himself to die so that you could have what you wanted." She said laying her cheek against his chest.

"He is with our Gods overlooking us. I shall never be as good as him. I shall always pale in comparison to great Shezmu." He said with deep emotions.

She took his lips again and he rolled them. He was in a state at realizing what he brother had sacrificed for him. He took her slowly as she was crying softly. He was shaking as he spilled his seed. His mind was shielded and he swore if he sired another pup with her then he was naming his pup for his beloved younger brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blood dripped down her chin as she threw a hollow from her. The hunger was abating and she had amazing powers. She had no idea who the Shouten male had been but he had given her back some form of life. She could not change into her kumo self any longer and she felt such tremendous hatred for the beings responsible for taking away her life. She had been a fair person and she had refused to hate those she had not known but it all changed. This place was bleak and she truly hated it. She felt a tremendously powerful aura and she turned suddenly. Her brother's Arrancar mate stood there and he calmly stood there.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." She said softly.

"Have you fed to sustain yourself?" he asked.

"Hai. Have you attacked my sire recently?" she asked in a nasty tone.

"I have not. I love Rishou and I shall not be separated from him." He stated flatly.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I have been hunting the Shouten. I have leave from my Espada duties as this serves Aizen-sama's interests." He stated simply.

"The hunger only goes away for a short while." She said looking down.

"You are only feeding from regular hollows." He said.

"Does it bother you that I am feeding from the very thing you are?" Iyo asked.

"No. You have to survive. You do not choose this life but you must survive it. Rishou is most unhappy." He said.

"May I ask you a blunt question?" she asked.

"You may." He said raising a brow.

"Have you ever been involved with a male before Rishou?" she asked softly.

"No." he replied flatly.

"What do I feed from so I may suspend the hunger?" she asked ashamed.

"You may feed from me." He said pulling his jacket away from his neck.

Her mouth dropped and he stepped near her. He reached out and guided her mouth to his neck. He would do this because she had been so dear to Rishou. Her fangs broke through his steel like skin and he was unprepared for the euphoric rush. A pale hand reached up and held the back of her head as she continued to feed the unquenchable thirst. He tried to make a noise but he was overwhelmed in the sensations.

"Lady Iyo. Let go of me." He muttered in a toneless voice.

She made a gurgling noise and his blood tasted unlike any delicacy she had ever had. She licked the fang marks and he gripped her tightly as he grunted heavily.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer are you okay?" she asked in confusion.

He did not answer and she had caused his body to tighten in bliss and her continued feeding had brought about complete rapture. He felt dirty somehow and he stared straight ahead.

"I am sorry. What did I do wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He stated.

"Will you please tell me something?" she asked almost desperately.

"I am affected." He said in his eerie voice.

"You were kumo at one time too." She said in a soft whisper.

He realized she was not trying to be licentious or seductive but her actions were affecting him as such.

"I was Ataru." He said.

"I was Iyo." She said holding onto the lapel of his jacket.

"You are still Iyo." He replied.

"Do you miss being able to change form without your zanpakuto?" she murmured.

"Hai." He responded.

"I do not mean to be impertinent but did you ever take Lady Erena in your true form?" she asked softly.

"Many times." He nodded.

"I liked myself as a kumo. I was different. I was alive." She said as bloody tears began to slip down her face.

He reached up and wiped the tears away.

"You will take what has happened and become stronger. You will deliver justice for yourself. You are still kumo in heart." He said in a rare long speech.

"When I was younger, I was involved with a funnel web. He was so beautiful and the heat inside of my web was intense." She said closing her eyes.

"Lady Iyo." He said trying to get her to stop talking.

"I am alone Ulquiorra Schiffer. I cannot stay there for long periods. My life is over." She said laying her head against his chest.

"Do not allow that trash to beat you." He said fighting off his own memories.

She was crushed by her own emotions and she was latching onto the one person she knew. She held his cold face and his green eyes haunted her. They seemed lifeless and cold like she was feeling. She kissed his lips in a gentle caress only as way of expressing those weighty emotions. She pressed her lips to his again and then again. He had no idea why he was affected but he did not stop her. She kissed his cold cheek and he stared straight ahead. Iyo softly nipped his lips and Ulquiorra barely returned the touch.

"You are so cold." She whispered.

"Hai." He said simply.

"I imagine the heat of a web would be nice." She said closing her eyes.

"Hai." He muttered.

"What did Ataru look like?" she asked.

"I resemble him." He replied.

"You were handsome then." She sighed.

"Unknown." He stated.

"You need heat. You need to feel. When you were kumo you felt it all. I imagine you after hunting or battle. I imagine you were too warm and had to strip out of your silks." She said with her eyes still closed.

He lost it and he tipped her head back. He began kissing her with animal like intensity. She kissed him back and they began tearing at their clothes. His mind was in a haze and he had no idea why he responded this way. His cold hands roved her body and she was pale like him. She had been kumo and she was still so beautiful. He was telling himself he was only offering comfort. They fell to their knees in the sand and she lay on her side. He recognized the traditional way of kumo coupling and pressed his lean body into her back. He lifted her thigh a little and pushed inside of her. His eyes closed and she was heavenly. She still had body heat and it was causing him to burn up inside and out. She was crying out softly as he took her gently. His hand drifted up her side and he cupped a breast. He rolled her pink nipple between his fingers and she groaned more. She pushed her bottom back and a stab of pleasure rushed through him. He pushed into her harder and she continued to softly sigh and moan for him. He shut his eyes as he felt her completion rip through her. He thrust a few more times and he cried out as well. He had to hold her hip steady as his climax was strong.

"Thank you Ulquiorra Schiffer." She said as her chest rose and fell.

"You need shelter." He said unemotionally.

"I had not thought about it." She murmured.

He was not moving and she relished the feel of him. She had no idea how much this act shook him to his core. He had been so angry with Rishou when he had only kissed the onna and he had just engaged in a sexual encounter with Rishou's older sister. He tried to feel guilty and he tried to feel bad but it had been a balm to his inner kumo nature.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was sitting in Shenyang and she was researching the different types of dragons in the world. She knew that most must have died out and she was intensely curious if Longwei indeed actually slept deep within the island's mountain. She had removed any evidence of what Lei had done to her and with her so that Ang Chi would not loose his head. She had to admit that he was addictive and she kept herself focused on her reading. Ang Chi was in America at the moment visiting with Kaya and Keiko. She had begun to have flutters in her belly and she realized she felt a feminine soul within her. She wished to the Kamis she could port and resented those youkai that could. She reached for the cell phone that Asuna had provided for her and she dialed her cousin. She felt no shame or resentment towards her cousin and she further began to think her personality was changing. She dialed Asuna's number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Hello cousin. Could you perhaps bring me back to Japan. I am sorry that I am bothering you." She murmured into the phone.

Asuna appeared suddenly and she smiled. Akemi smiled in return and Asuna pulled her up. She ported them to her beach house and Akemi sat upon the floor.

"Are you alright?" Asuna asked.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You are half uppyr and you cannot fight the blood you have within you but what about me?" she asked.

"You were made by my mother. She was half a succubus uppyr. Whatever she was she passed onto you. She in a sense birthed a new individual that day and you are her child." Asuna shrugged.

"I am changing." She said horrified.

"How so?" Asuna asked.

"My urges and my conscience are not the same." She replied.

"You are allowing your uppyr nature to take hold. It would happen eventually. My mother became immensely powerful as she aged but she was born strong." Asuna explained.

"My naginata was destroyed." She said softly.

"I will have another weapon commissioned. I know where Totosai hides." She said in low voice.

"He is still alive?" she asked shocked.

"Hai. Would you like my fang cousin? Can I help strengthen you?" she asked.

"How?" Akemi asked intrigued.

"Allow me to drain you close to death and I will return it to you. I will be in sense turning you further." Asuna said in a soft tone.

"Would I be in that sleep again?" Akemi asked.

"Hai. Eyal showed me how to do it. He has done it to me." Her cousin said non chalantly.

"Recently?" she asked intrigued more.

"Hai. When the wraith attacked me in Hiroshi's body. He healed me completely." She smiled.

"Asuna, I never thought I would say this but I want more yoki. I want more power. I want to be able to stand beside you and slay these beasts that killed your pup!" Akemi growled.

"Come then. We will need a couple of days sleep." Asuna said pulling her up.

Akemi neared her taller cousin and Asuna lowered her fangs to her cousin's neck. She sank them in as deep as she could without damaging her. Akemi's blood was an elixir and she suppressed the groan that she wished to make. She drank until she heard her heart begin to slow and they sank onto the sofa. She pulled back and cut into her own jugular. Akemi barely moved but she latched onto her neck. She sank her teeth in with tremendous force and Asuna hissed in pleasure. Her cousin had more of a succubus nature then even she did. Akemi drank deeply and her blood was laced with so much power that it almost overwhelmed her. She suddenly fell back and her stomach rolled.

"Kamis!" she cried.

"Let it take you." Asuna murmured in heavy whisper.

Akemi began panting as unbearable pain raced through her. She was horrified but she fell to the floor and her eyes were wide open. She was in a death sleep and she truly looked dead. Asuna slipped from the couch and fell beside her. She had a feeling she knew what had happened. She had been born and Akemi bitten. Asuna surmised that she lost whatever bit of ningen was left in her and it was replaced with full youkai blood.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nobu stood over the two onna after Ichigo had called him. He was horrified but he had put his ear to their chests and they still beat. He looked up and Ichigo looked relieved.

"I have no idea what the hell she is doing but they are in an uppyr death sleep. They can do it when they need to heal or they wish to hibernate." He explained.

"This is freaky as shit." Ichigo said shaking off a shudder.

"Hai it is unnerving but they are not dead. I was unaware that Lady Akemi could do it." Nobu stated.

He picked up Asuna first and laid her on the bed. He was surprised to notice that she was no longer pregnant but Lady Akemi was. He shook his head and he needed to pin her down and talk. Ichigo looked up and he hissed in anger. Nobu had never seen him separate from his body and he was unnerved by that as well.

"Where are you going Kurosaki?" He asked.

"Grimmshit is near." He yelled.

"The Arrancar is not bothering her. Back off." Nobu commanded.

"But Nobu!" he cried in anger.

"I said back down Kurosaki. Listen to me in this boy! I am your friend and I genuinely like you. Leave him be unless he attacks you." Nobu said calmly.

Ichigo rejoined his body and he was pissed off. He skulked off and Nobu sighed. Ichigo was a good ningen and he was good for her. Ichigo had guessed she had been in the death sleep for at least a day. He felt the ningen gone and he knew Grimmjow was near. The Arrancar appeared and he saw the kumo. He nodded to him and he neared his lover. He frowned as he saw her state and he looked at Nobu.

"She put herself into a death sleep. I have no idea why." He shrugged.

"She gonna wake up?" he demanded.

"Eventually. I have seen her in one for several months. It is an uppyr thing." Nobu assured him.

"Fucking freaky." Grimmjow said under his breath.

"I agree." Nobu said nodding.

"Where's my boy?" He asked.

"I have him." He said as he stood.

He went into the nursery and came back with the sleeping infant. Grimmjow took him and he did his normal thing of sitting in the sky. Nobu was highly curious as he watched the blue haired Arrancar. He heard rasping and he saw Akemi stir.

"Kumo!" she growled.

"Lady Akemi?" he asked surprised.

"So hungry!" she growled loudly.

"Can you hunt?" he asked.

He was suddenly slammed against the wall by the tiny female and her strength was unreal. Her eyes were blazing as she licked along his neck.

"Lady Akemi! You are in a blood lust. Pull back please!" he cried.

"So pretty. She has such good taste in males. I wonder if she will share." She said licking his tendons.

Akemi was suddenly hauled off of Nobu and Asuna forced her to latch onto her throat. Asuna's eyes were red as well and she was staring at her healer mate.

"She did not get you?" she asked in a low growl.

"No." he said with wide eyes.

"I wonder what you would look like taking her." She said smirking.

"Asuna!" he said scandalized.

"Drained her and gave her my blood." She said in lusty tone.

"Go to Vlad! You are in a blood lust." Nobu commanded.

"I need not to." She said as Akemi fell away from her throat.

Asuna ported out and she appeared outside. Grimmjow saw her awake and he used sonido to appear in front of her. Her eyes were blood red and he was entranced.

"Allow Nobu to care for him." She said in a low growl.

"Yeah? Why?" he said raising his brow.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he was gone in a moment. She felt Akemi and she felt her intense hunger still. Grimmjow was back and he jerked her to him. Their kiss was intense and she was in a full blood lust. They fell upon the beach in a tangle of limbs.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Akemi felt yoki skating along her skin and she was still so hungry. She was in Karakura Town and she needed to move away from civilization. She felt a powerful aura and she looked up into the night sky. It was an Arrancar with haunting amber colored eyes. He was thin and very feline like almost. His Arrancar mask was like the upper jaw of a wild neko. He had black hair with a braid that fell down his back. They stared at the other and she felt as if she should know him.

"How cute, a youkai." He said in a condescending tone.

"Arrancar." She said cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah so?" he growled out.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I've got my orders." He said crossing his arms.

"Do I know you?" she asked very confused.

"I dunno. Do you know me?" he asked.

"Your eyes." She said in shock.

"Yeah what about 'em?" he demanded.

"Ggio Vega! What the fuck you doing here?" Grimmjow asked from nearby.

"His majesty ordered me to survey this area for shinigami Grimmjow." He said with a slight bit of respect.

"He ain't no fucking royal asshole. Get the hell outta here." The Sexta Espada commanded.

"Hai sir." Ggio stated in irritation.

Akemi was shaking and she was sure she knew this creature. She moved with incredible speed and she shocked herself by porting. She grabbed the young Arrancar and they began plummeting. He tried to shake her off and she held on tight. The hit a very solid object and Grimmjow snarled in annoyance. Ggio threw her off and she landed on her butt.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he said pissed off.

"I know you! Your eyes!" She said shaking.

"Bitch, I haven't ever met you." He said furiously.

"Where is Asuna?" she demanded of Grimmjow.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he demanded.

She looked at them both and she was floored. She grabbed the young Arrancar and shook him roughly.

"What happened to you? Kamis what the hell happened to you? Tell me!" she screamed at him.

Asuna came and she too hissed. She stared at the young male and Akemi was shaking him.

"Let me go!" Ggio said shoving her away.

"You see it?" Akemi demanded of Asuna.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What the fuck are you going on about? This kid ain't nothing but a Fraccion." Grimmjow said laughing.

Tears spilled from her blue eyes and she ran away. Ggio was outraged that he had been handled by the female and he looked at the Sixth Espada.

"Do you know what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Not a freaking clue." Grimmjow said shaking his head.

Asuna stared at them both and even though they were different they were so similar it was eerie. The young Arrancar left and she stared at him.

"Poor kid doesn't know how to handle an onna. Prolly ain't ever seen one naked either." He laughed manically.

"Grimmjow please do not disrespect that boy." She said seriously.

"Why?" he demanded.

"He was a prince at one time. I cannot believe this. What happened in the Ryuku Islands?" she asked under her breath.

"Well who the hell was he?" he demanded.

"It matters not. You remind me that you are Arrancar now. Come let us see our son." She said leading him away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi had taken down a deer within Western lands and she was sobbing into her knees. She had inherited her cousin's yoki in vast amounts. She had never understood how powerful she really was. She had discovered she could fling her purification in the form of a high burst of spiritual power. She suspected this too was a deviation of Asuna's yoki. She felt alone and she was horrified that he should have become an Arrancar. She now understood why her cousin was so adamant about preventing Jagaharu from becoming the hollow he was. She ported to the beach house and Asuna dropped her glass of sake.

"Akemi?" she asked.

"Hai. You are amazing. Thank you for what you did." She said softly.

"I am surprised you can port." Asuna said amazed.

"I am so grateful. I wish to return to the past Asuna. I have to see Daichi." She said shaking.

"We can do that. I was as shocked to see him." She said.

"I wronged him. I did something so foul." She said biting back sobs.

"Akemi stop! You followed your heart. I have done the same thing. We will find the truth and we will save them. Do you hear me?" she said shaking her gently.

She nodded and Asuna pulled her into a hug as she sobbed. Asuna realized that she was different and she was regretting so many things that had not happened for her yet.

They prepared themselves and they stole away to the past era. Akemi was following Asuna through the Southern Kingdom. She knew these lands even better then her cousin. Asuna came upon the small estate of Grimmjow Jagaharu. He appeared on the wall and her heart was beating in her chest.

"Haru." She said in greeting.

"Hey." He said softly as he jumped down.

He paid Akemi no mind and he gathered her up in his arms. He whirled her around and lifted her up. They began kissing passionately and Akemi turned her head. She dipped into the Yamaneko general's mind and she knew Daichi would be at the palace in Osaka. She ported there and she fought back the nausea. She was so thrilled and she went in search of the young Yamaneko. He was in the gardens and all the way up in the tree. She looked up and he looked down. She was met with the same eyes. He stared at her and he jumped down with ease. She did not wait and fell against him. He was surprised as she began pulling his haori out of his hakama.

"Akemi? What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"Rectifying a wrong." She growled against his throat.

He moaned out loudly as she sank her fangs into his jugular. He was swallowed up in so much sensation that he rasped out as she clamped down harder. She was marking him quite publicly and he heard her swallowing his blood. Daichi began purring loudly and his lust was rising quickly.

"Akemi? Akemi, my chambers. Please my chambers." He hissed out as she opened his haori and kosode.

She refused to answer him and she began littering his chest and then his belly with kisses. His purring became erratic as his body was kissed by his now mate. His golden eyes opened when she tore his hakama but he did not want it to stop. He made a cross between a yowl and a hiss as she nipped and licked along his arousal.

"Akemi?" he groaned as his knees felt as though they were going to give out.

She carefully took him into her mouth and he grabbed a hold of the tree. He was still so young and he was still learning all the pleasures of the flesh. He came undone when she growled around his staff. He was shaking as she slid back up his body and she began kissing him again. Somehow the taste of himself excited him and he snarled into their passionate embrace. Daichi wished for nothing more then to hear her moan his name as they became one. She pulled him down and she stripped out of the blue kimono she wore. He prayed with everything in him that they were not bothered. She sat upon him and he had not been joined this way. She was totally controlling the situation and he knew he should care but he did not. She eased herself onto him and he arched his body a little.

"Daichi? Listen to me well. I will stop the madness for all of sakes." She mumbled.

"I do not understand." He groaned.

"Sit up." She said softly.

He sat up and the angle became different. He was buried inside of her deeply and he grunted as he held her tightly. She worked her hips and he was gasping. She was groaning herself and she was overwhelmed in a need to feed. She guided his head and he tasted her juncture. He was being pushed into euphoria and he realized he could not scent any ningen in her at all.

-Quit thinking! Do it now! - she snapped in his head.

His eyes widened and he snapped his jaws closed around her skin. She had been putting off mating him and now all of a sudden she was freely doing it. She covered her own mouth and he heard a muffled scream. She rolled her hips one more time and he roared out with her juncture in his mouth. He was paralyzed in the spasms of pleasure for the moment and blood spilled from his lips. He finally released her and he tried to lay back. Akemi had wrapped her arms around him and held him up.

"Akemi please." He groaned.

"Not yet. Listen to me. I need you to listen to me." She said almost urgently.

"Hai?" he said sleepily.

"I am not the same Akemi who met you in the West." She said holding his face.

"I do not understand. You are Akemi." He said looking at her strangely.

"Daichi, you were just thinking that I do not smell ningen. I am no longer ningen at all. I am uppyr." She said softly.

"I do not understand." He said widening his eyes.

"I know Grimmjow Jagaharu is your brother. I know your father sired him while your mother still lived." She whispered.

He tried to push her off but she stayed firmly where she was. He looked up at her and he was agitated.

"Please do not say that out loud Akemi. I do not know how you know but it is not acceptable here." He hissed.

"You listen to me; I am more than eight centuries old. Do you understand?" she snapped.

His eyes widened and he was shaking at the words.

"The rumors are true? You have been seen in Dragon Lands?" he said shocked.

"Hai. Do not dare push me away. You have no clue as to the circumstances and I do not have time to explain." She said squeezing her walls on him tightly.

"Kamis! What have you learned?" he asked groaning.

"Much. Extend you awareness Daichi. Broaden your mind. Do you love me?" she asked holding his face.

"Hai. That is a stupid question." He growled.

"I have been alive longer then you knew and I have been mated. I was needed in the past and I was trapped there until I could live out my life and come back." She stated with a firm voice.

"Ryukotsusei?" he asked with widened eyes.

"Hai. I was mated to Ryukotsusei but as you know he has been dead for over a century." She said gently.

"What are you telling me?" he demanded.

"I am telling you that I am here and I am yours as long as I am here." She said flatly.

"Akemi? I cannot think. Why tell me this?" he demanded almost in a hurt voice.

"Because you need to know what I am. You need to understand. I am youkai now. I had Asuna drain me near death and she gave me her blood and yoki." She said taking his hands.

"Why would you do that? What is going on?" he asked in shock.

"Evil is going on and I had to be stronger to fight. My naginata was destroyed." She said sighing.

"Naginata? Akemi, I am so confused." He said shaking his head.

"Do you truly love me?" she demanded.

"HAI!" he growled.

"Then do not dare disavow me. Do not dare lay judgments on me." She said as she rolled them.

His mind was lost in the sea of feeling. He had no clear picture of what was going on but she had just bared her soul to him. He took her hard suddenly and her claws dragged down his back in rapture. For reasons unknown and against his natural instincts, his mind accepted what she said. She gave a cry of relief and they shared a soul shattering kiss. He was exhausted after he fell against her and breathed harshly. She ported them to his room and he barely lifted his head.

"You truly have no mortal left in you." He said exhausted.

"No, I have none." She acknowledged.

He fell into an exhausted sleep and she wondered what she had done. Things were no longer simple and she knew she owed this young man some manner of something. She suppressed her sobs and she rolled to her side and let loose. He had been as beautiful as an Arrancar but he was truly alive now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was laid against his chest and he had made love to her passionately. He had tried to ask where their babe was but she had pushed away his questions. She was grateful that Juria had fixed her screw up and she looked over at him while he slept. He stirred as she watched him and he had a small smile.

"What?" he asked.

"I was thinking I am glad you spied on me while I was bathing." She said smirking.

He hollered out a laugh and he grabbed her to him.

"My abuelo has asked you to return. I told him you're a stubborn bitch but he demanded it." He said in husky way.

"Well I am your esposa right?" she asked smiling.

"Hai. You're a pretty one." He said stretching.

"What does he want from me?" she asked.

"Jaguars have their own ways. I'm jaguar." He shrugged.

"You are so much more. Haru, I have missed you." She said laying her head on his chest.

"Don't ya see me then?" he asked curiously.

"Hai I see you. We do not exactly talk too much." She laughed.

"Really? What do I do esposa?" he demanded.

"You make me weak and you love to hold our son." She said as she kissed along his neck.

"Why can't I see him?" he demanded.

"It is safer for him there right now." She said gently.

"I don't let ya bring him do I?" he asked with a low growl.

"No. You are very protective of him." She sighed.

"I wanna see my son." He said in a grumpy tone.

"He has your eyes and the markings around his eyes. He has my hair." She said lying against him.

"He must be fucking beautiful." He said sighing.

"Hai." She nodded.

"So don't he need a sister?" he said playfully.

"I would like to remain not pregnant at the moment." She laughed.

"How many you got?" he asked playing with her hair.

"Many. I have adopted three." She said laying her head against his chest.

"Yeah but you're like five hundred something right?" he yawned.

"Hai. I have been mated many times." She said tracing circles on his chest.

"Do I know some of 'em?" he asked.

"It does not matter." She growled.

"Well I wanna know if I do." He snapped.

"Hai you do." She snapped in return.

"Kay. Was that hard?" he asked.

"I just feel strange talking about it." She said in a huff.

"Look Suna…this whole damn thing is weird. I'm the product of an illicit union too. Why should I give a fuck?" he asked.

"You do care okay? You make it plain that you resent my other lovers. I do not pretend to be a pious creature." She said looking away.

"So why do I care?" he asked.

"Because you do!" she snapped.

"Okay okay. Calm your ass down." He growled.

"Excuse me?" she growled.

"Hai calm your gorgeous ass down." He said smirking widely.

"You can be such an arrogant pig!" she said glaring.

"Yeah well ya know you love me." He said laughing louder.

She shook her head in annoyance and she lay next to him. He held her closely and he was just enthralled to hold her. They heard knocking on his chamber door and he jumped up annoyed. He had not returned to his duty as Yamaneko general, his father and himself were not speaking at the moment. Hiroshi was still banished from court and Daichi was caught in the middle. She heard him sighing and he came back. He threw her a robe and he put on a haori as well.

"My madre is here." He said rolling his eyes.

"Is she very motherly?" she asked amused.

"Kamis hai! She bitches and moans if she don't get her way. Drives Otousan out the window." He said grinning.

"She is a good mother." Asuna replied.

"Well yeah." He laughed.

She followed him out of his room and Itzel looked pensive. His face fell and he waited for his mother to speak.

"Jagaharu." She said relieved.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Your padre demands to see you." She said in her heavily accented voice.

"I ain't got a fucking thing to say till he tells me that Hiroshi will be punished!" He said growling.

"Jagaharu please hijo listen to your madre!" she cried.

"I ain't going to! You tell him to kiss my Kamis damn ass!" he snarled in anger.

"Mujer please! Talk to him. Please!" Itzel said as tears fell from her brilliant blue eyes.

"Haru? Listen to me. I will bring you to see who is responsible okay?" she said softly.

His eyes flashed red and he suddenly punched a statue of a neko kami. The stone busted and fell into pieces. He stared at her and he was pissed off.

"I want the exact fucker and you ain't gonna interfere!" he snarled.

"Hai I promise." She said bowing her head.

He hissed and he stalked off. Itzel came to Asuna and hugged her tightly.

"Gracias. Mucho gracias!" she cried.

"It is no issue Lady Itzel." She said hugging her back.

"Did he say my padre wishes for you to return to the Yucatan?" she asked.

"Hai he mentioned it." She nodded.

"Jaguar tradition states that the esposa go through traditional mating." She said smiling.

"How is that?" Asuna asked intrigued.

"Jaguar are jungle gatos." She winked.

Asuna nodded and she followed after Grimmjow. He was dressing in more formal attire and his aura was pulsing.

"You do not get along very well with Hiroshi as it is." She remarked.

"Arrogant fucking prick. He's taken onna away from me in the past. He used his damn rank as the way to justify it." He said in anger.

"You say that the fact that your true identity is not known does not bother you but it does. You wish you could tell your older brother that he is back stabbing bastard." She said kissing his shoulder.

"Yeah okay? You're a princess. You get to act like it and I've gotta pretend I ain't nobody! I'm somebody!" he growled.

"I know you are. You are one of the most powerful neko I have known. You rival any Byakko any day." She said in his ear.

"Well that's stretching it." He laughed.

"No. I know I have not fought beside you now but I know you in my era. You fought on par with Naraku." She whispered softly.

He looked back at her shocked and he knew Naraku was alive and it was known she had mated him.

"So it's true!" he said with wide eyes.

"Hai. You do not like him at all." She sighed.

"But you do?" he growled.

"Haru, I have a long history with him and I have given him six pups. I do love him very much but I do not like him at the moment." She said honestly.

"You're gonna have to give me more." He said suddenly.

"Pardon?" she asked amused.

"Yeah." He whispered against her lips.

She was walked backwards and she stumbled on the futon. He stared down at her with passion laden eyes and she was shaking at the intensity.

"When we go to Yucatan, I'm gonna mate you the jaguar way. I'm gonna take my esposa till she gives me another cub." He said in a husky tone.

"Haru, what is the purpose of this ceremony?" she asked.

"Actually I dunno." He laughed.

"You are silly." Asuna laughed too.

"Yeah. Let's go get this shit over with." He said as he stood.

She nodded and he went to a closet and pulled out a formal kimono. She grinned at him and it was blush colored. She dressed and she left her hair down. She knew from Akemi's mind that it was not Lei Jing that had possessed Hiroshi so she was intensely curious which wraith it was. She had seen shadowed memories but had no idea what it was. She sighed as she ported them to Osaka. Hikaru was in a formal throne room and Grimmjow bowed only enough to not be rude. Hikaru saw the gesture and he narrowed his feline eyes.

"You are needed in your place General Grimmjow Jagaharu. You will return to your post and forget this nonsense." He father said.

"After I get to beat your brat's ass!" his said growling.

Asuna sighed and shook her head. Hikaru look outraged and Hiroshi did step out.

"You want to fight me cur? What do I get if I win? I did not touch that dirty whore." Hiroshi snarled.

Asuna held onto him as he tried to charge at Hiroshi. The Yamaneko heir looked at his half brother arrogantly and Grimmjow sneered.

"You can't fucking handle that an onna chose me! You can't fucking handle that I'm better then you any Kamis damn day." Grimmjow said snarling back.

Hiroshi moved with speed and struck him across the face. Asuna released him and she had to be held back by Akemi. She nodded no and Asuna was growling fiercely.

"Let them settle this. They have to cousin. It is the Yamaneko way." She said softly.

"What? What is the Yamaneko way?" Asuna asked.

-They will fight and nobody will say anything. Pray Jagaharu wins because if he does not then he will be banished from the kingdom forever for having dared mar Hiroshi's honor. - she pathed.

-This is ridiculous! They think we inu are insane! - she snapped.

-Inu have some similar ways. They are more solitary and inu will protect the honor of the whole pack versus a single individual. - she thought in return.

Grimmjow stripped out of his haori and Hiroshi sneered at him. The neko general moved fast and he whirled around and kicked Hiroshi in his stomach. The heir was thrown against a wall with the power of one kick. Asuna was astounded as he jumped forward and began punching Hiroshi over and over. His elder brother whirled around and punched him with a yoki infused fist. Grimmjow was thrown back and he flipped and landed on his feet, crouched down. Hiroshi was furious and pulled his katana. Grimmjow began laughing at his elder brother.

"Fucking pansy! Can't fight me with just your fists asshole? Well I don't need a blade cause I'm gonna kick your ass with my bare hands!" he said as his eyes flashed.

"You talk really big Jagaharu but you are a nothing but a second class slave!" Hiroshi snarled.

Grimmjow began a low snarl and he came at his brother quickly. Hiroshi brought down his katana and he caught it. It cut into his hand but he did not seem to notice. He pulled the blade away and threw it far. He thrust his bloodied palm straight into Hiroshi's face and the prince choked as his nose was broken. He began punching and tearing at Grimmjow and they rolled to the floor. Their sharp neko claws were tearing at the other and her mate jumped up and kicked Hiroshi in the back. The neko prince was coughing as his younger brother pummeled him. Hiroshi jumped up and what appeared to be similar to a cero erupted from his hands and it threw Grimmjow. He slammed against a wall and he looked over at his mother. She looked almost smug and she barely nodded. Grimmjow began laughing manically and he roared. Asuna and Akemi covered their ears and fell to their knees. Vases shattered and Hiroshi cried out in pain as he was slammed against the opposite wall. Asuna watched as he held out his claws and the yoki extended about a foot off of his fingers. Her eyes widened as he slashed across Hiroshi whole front with his yoki claws. Hiroshi yelped out as he was burned deeply. Grimmjow looked like he was going to deliver a killing blow when Daichi pulled his hand back.

"You won Jagaharu! You won. You need not kill him." Daichi said in his rich voice.

"Be glad your baby brother was here to rescue you fucker!" Grimmjow said spitting on him.

Itzel looked very smug and she disappeared into the shadows. Hikaru looked less then pleased but he nodded at his general/middle son and he waved him away. Asuna stood and she wiped a little blood away from her ears.

"I'm sorry bout that." He said pulling her to him.

"Do not be. You fight amazingly well." She said in admiration.

"I'm gonna ask the lord for time to go home to Yucatan." He stated softly in her ear.

"Okay." She said smiling.

He kissed her hand and playfully bowed to her. Akemi watched as he walked towards his father.

"He is frightening in his power." She whispered.

"His yoki changes very little in his Arrancar guise." Asuna stated.

"Kamis." She said shaking her head.

Daichi came up behind her and she wrapped his arms around her waist. Asuna had figured that she would claim the young neko. She waited on Grimmjow and she watched as Hiroshi finally picked himself up.

"Daichi what will happen now?" she asked.

"It will be as if nothing happened. Jagaharu fought him to prove his prowess. It is just a bunch of stomping and snorting as far as I am concerned." He shrugged.

"Yo Daichi! You wanna come to Yucatan?" Grimmjow asked his baby brother.

"Will Otousan allow it?" Daichi asked surprised.

"He ain't real happy right now but he isn't stupid like Hiroshi. Come on kid." He said grabbing the younger prince.

He had Daichi in a head lock and rubbed his head hard with a loose fist. Daichi snarled in annoyance and Akemi smirked. Grimmjow acted like a real brother to the younger Yamaneko male. They walked out of the palace unaware of the murderous intent of the other Yamaneko prince.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iyo had learned how to phase back and forth with much instruction from Ulquiorra. She would ask questions and he sometimes did not even bother to answer. She found the Fourth Espada to be quite an enigma and she had not bothered to try and engage him again like she had. She had felt terrible guilt for sleeping with her brother's mate but she enjoyed his easy going and loyal manner. She was lying on the white sand of the deserts surrounding Hueco Mundo and she saw him approach. His hands were in his pockets and he looked down at her.

"Why are you not practicing?" he asked in his flat tone.

"I was a little tired today. I am not used to having to hunt for my food." She said blushing softly.

"The hollow you consume are trash. They are nothing and you will gain your strength from them." He stated looking at the expanse of white sand.

"I was a pretty easy going girl Ulquiorra Schiffer. I was labeled a firebrand in the court room but I was just passionate about what I was defending." She said closing her black eyes.

"You do nothing for your situation by reminiscing." He stated.

"You are so callous. I know you have been at this existence a lot longer then I have." She said as the bloody tears spilled down.

"Do not cry." He said looking down.

"I am sorry. I was the daughter of Lord Ishin, grandson of the great Ayana." She said wiping her eyes.

"He is still your sire but you are different. You have the same soul as you did as a youkai." He said kneeling by her.

"I owe you an apology for being impertinent. I should not have touched you in such a manner." She said refusing to look at him.

He said nothing and he stood. He just watched the ever shifting bleak whiteness. He offered his hand and she took it. He pulled her and he made her watch the sands.

"These lands are yours now but it does not mean it defines you." He stated in a low flat tone.

"I do not understand." She whispered.

"You are a powerful being. Make them suffer for stealing from you. They are trash. They are not worthy." He stated.

"I had given up my life as a warrior." She said closing her eyes tightly.

She felt his cold fingers lightly wrap around her and he leaned her head back.

"The blood of Lady Ayana runs in your veins. Your mother is the reincarnation of her and you shall be great." He said in monotonous voice.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, I am empty. I may as well be a hollow." Iyo said as anguish gripped her.

One hand slipped underneath the black silk mandarin style shirt she wore. Her breasts were bare and ended up slipping his other hand under the silk as well. His cool lips found her neck.

"You are as Lady Ayana. She would doubt herself in quiet moments. I knew my lady well. I served my lady unto death. I serve her daughters." He said in that same dreary tone.

Iyo gasped softly and he held onto her with surprising strength in his thin form. He turned her around held her jaw.

"You are a daughter of the Tsuchigumo house. You are more powerful then that trash whore any day." He said an invariable tone.

"Help me!" she cried softly.

He pulled her into an embrace that crushed her in its intensity. He laced one of his hands in hers and she turned her head slightly.

"We will destroy your killer together and we will obliterate her forever. The other tr'Awnhi will cower at your feet." He said in a slightly varied tone.

"You need to be with Rishou and Lady Erena." She whimpered softly.

"They will both understand. You are of them as well. You are kumo born." He said in that monotone.

He stared straight ahead again and they stood there like that for awhile. He eventually led her back into Los Noches and he sheltered her from everyone. He had a planned meeting with the Vasto Lordes Arturo Plateado. He would offer up the return of Matsuda Hibari in exchange for the massive destructive powers of a fellow Arrancar Vasto Lordes. He watched the young onna sleep and he for some reason felt the need to protect her. She was innocent and her death caused him to feel all manner of fury. He turned his head back towards the window and he reached up and removed his left eye. He crushed it and the green particles floated in the air. He replayed the battle with the Shouten named Thei. He watched again as she killed Iyo and injured Rishou. He watched how the whore fought and he would memorize her strengths and weaknesses. He would crush the whore trash from any and all existences. The sands continued to shift around Hueco Mundo.


	46. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Lost Somewhere in the Memory of What is…

Such a sad bloody business killing was. It was too bad that just snapping their necks was not enough to fuel the need for revenge; spilling guts was just so much better. The feel of blood between fingers and watching as awful pain crossed their faces. Yes spilling guts was so much better. Thei was so busy in her own mind that she should have paid closer attention. She should have been mindful of the faint aura that approached.

Ulquiorra saw the whore standing over a meaningless Arrancar and the trash's guts had spilled out onto the desert sand. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets and Thei finally looked up.

"Well look who it is! How grand to see you Arrancar. Did you know him?" She asked with a cruel smile.

He said nothing and just stood there. She looked him over and she hated the arrogance of the Arrancar. She hated the arrogance of the Vasto Lordes worse and this bastard was both.

"Nothing to say? How is your lover? I hated to kill him before I had the chance to fuck him from the inside out again but oh well." Thei said laughing.

Ulquiorra still said nothing and continued to stare at her. She had the audacity to near him and he appeared behind her. She phased out and appeared further away. Something about this particular Vasto Lordes was creeping her out. Thei went to phase out and he raised a finger at her. She was angry at his arrogant gesture but she saw a greenish cero erupt from his appendage. She had to phase out fast but she was caught by his cero a bit. She appeared behind him and he whirled around. She loosed her own energy that looked like ash from a volcano. It seemly hit him point blank but when it cleared; he stood there almost unfazed and only singed. His arm was up and she snarled as she morphed her limb. She tried to strike him over and over but he just moved non chalantly back and forth. He did not even bother to take his other hand out of his pocket.

"You conceited little shit! I will kill you forever!" she hissed as she phased her morphed limb.

She entered his body and he did not even grunt in pain. He calmly took out his left hand and pointed his finger. She screamed as she was thrown backwards through the sand. She hit a crystalline tree and sputtered. She coughed up a little blood and she looked up. He stood over her and she phased out quickly. He continued to match her move for move and Thei actually felt a bit of fear. She pulled a katana from her hip that was thin almost like an ice pick with small barbs on it. It was a nasty piece of metal and she struck his hierro and it barely nicked it. She flowed her yoki into her weapon and it took on a blackish aura. He suddenly pulled his own zanpakuto and he clashed blades.

"Resorting to a blade hmm? You are weaker then I thought." She sneered as they moved at speeds faster then the eye could see.

"You are trash. You are a whore." He said in his lifeless tone.

Every time she swung her blade it was met by Ulquiorra. She was getting exhausted but she pushed him back and used her left hand to release her smoke like shoki. The Fourth Espada coughed as the noxious shoki entered his lungs. It burned terribly but he let loose a bala that ended up going through Thei. She hit the white sand hard and she coughed up more blood. She faded out into her true form and she was thrown back into the sand. She was on her hands and knees coughing up blood and she realized she did not know enough about this Arrancar or his powers. He was about to deliver a killing blow when she rolled. She brought her sword up and it went through his upper chest right below his hollow hole. She jerked back and it ripped through his body like the serrated blade it was. His eyes widened and he shoved his own hand through her chest in the same place as his hole. She began gasping for breath and she sank her claws shallowly into his arm that had entered her. She released her cold burning toxin and he jerked his arm back. He stumbled a little and she had to port via her smoke shoki. The brazen whore had been fairly close to Los Noches and he walked slowly towards the white city. His lungs were burning badly but he made it to the palace. His minor wounds on his hierro and the chest wound were already healed by the time he had reached his rooms. His lungs would take a little more time. He fell upon the floor near his bed that he rarely ever used.

Iyo bolted upright when she saw Ulquiorra go down. She appeared next to him and she could sense the stink of Shouten all over him.

"What did it do?" she asked softly.

"The shoki is dangerous. Very similar to volcanic ash." He said in a low lifeless way.

The Espada had their own bathing rooms and she pulled him to the room. There was no faucet but only a large furo that held hot water. She undressed him slowly and she sank him into the water. They had not repeated their sexual encounter but she slept in his bed. He rarely slept at all so there was no conflict. Iyo ran her hands over his chest soothingly and she knew he could heal himself given time.

"Do you require anything else?" she asked gently.

"No." he responded.

She stood to leave and he grabbed her bare foot. She looked down at him and he looked up at her with his cold emerald green eyes.

"I require your presence." He said flatly.

"If you wish." She said sitting down.

They peered at each other and she respected him greatly. She knew he had hurt her sire but she could not be angry at him. His love he held for Rishou and Erena was powerful and she respected that too. She only sat there and said nothing. She had learned he preferred silent communion and she could honor his likes. Her face was serene and Ulquiorra let the heat envelope him. Life was easier around her as she was not as exhausting emotionally as Rishou and Erena were. He had been into the living world to see his two mates and son. He was getting pulled further into things here and he regretted it. Iyo was fresh air to him and he found his thoughts focusing on the one time they had coupled.

"Say something." He commanded.

"What would you like to hear?" she asked softly.

"It matters not." He said closing his eyes.

"I remember my chichi telling me stories of the old kingdom. Shall I recite some?" she asked.

"Hai." He muttered.

She talked softly and in rhyme about things he had experienced in his life as a youkai. The words soothed him and he was feeling things that felt like weights upon his chest. He was unsure if the healing of his lungs was slow or not. He looked back at her and her eyes were closed as she talked. He turned in the hot water and he leaned over the side.

"I have said nothing of your current guise." He said in his way.

"I see." She nodded.

"Lady Asuna already knows." He stated.

"Thank you Ulquiorra Schiffer." She said with a sad smile.

He leaned forward and he had to crawl out of the furo but he laid her back on the polished white floor covered with a thick white shag type rug.

"I feel." He stated near her lips.

"What do you feel?" she asked.

"Heaviness in my chest." Ulquiorra replied.

"Shall I call on Szayel Granz?" Iyo asked.

"He is trash. You are not trash." He replied.

"What is it you need?" she asked.

"I feel much." He stated.

"You love Rishou, Erena, and Akinyoshi." She stated with heaviness in her own chest.

"I feel much for them." He acknowledged.

"You have been kind to me when I know I am a hindrance to you. I apologize for leaning on you so much but you have given me hope in a way." Iyo said with a gentle tone.

"You are a Tsuchigumo princess. You have the same shape face as Ayana." He observed.

"I do?" she asked smiling.

"Hai. You have similar yoki as well." He said in a level tone.

"Your observations mean much to me. Thank you for reminding me." She said.

"I need." He stated looking at her unblinking.

"I will give what I can." She murmured.

He lowered his lips to hers and she did not hesitate to kiss him in return. She reached up and pulled off his Arrancar mask remnant and her fingers went through his shaggy black hair. He had learned to enjoy the touch of lips and the slide of tongue. He enjoyed being pressed next to the heat and scorching warmth of another body. He was irritated as she still wore black robes. He wanted to feel her skin and he wanted to feel the heat of her flesh. His hands began disrobing her and she lifted her body when appropriate and she joined his state of undress. His lean legs he used to spread her pale ones. Ulquiorra began devouring her sweet lips and his kiss was demanding. She drew up her legs alongside him and he was slowly moving his lower body against hers. He released her petal like lips and he ran his hand up her side and cupped her breast. Her pink tip tempted him to taste it and he lowered his head to flick his tongue against the dusky peak. She was quiet in her moans and her mannerisms spurred him on. Iyo was open wide to him and he slowly moved down her body. Her eyes opened as his cold lips began pressing against her belly and she felt his cheek brush her stomach and she could see his eyes close momentarily. His moves were languid and unhurried as he continued to slowly drag his lips down to her center. He used the same soft kisses and he stroked his tongue across her opening. She had been made love to in the past and she had loved but what she was experiencing at this moment transcended what had happened before. She had come to trust him completely and she had come to _want_ him desperately. She wanted something that was hers and something that brought feeling into the wasteland called Hueco Mundo. She arched off of the rug when his tongue entered her. He stroked her slowly and she rolled her head to the side.

"This is perfection." He said lifting his head.

He slips fingers into her and the sight made him react. She was stunning as she moaned softly; almost too softly to hear. Everything was deliberate and slow as he kissed his way up her body. She was of average height but her curves were many and her breasts were full. His green orbs watched her closely and he spread her nether lips with his fingers. He entered her and seated himself fully. She withered under him and they moved against the other; Arrancar and Shouten but both former kumo. Iyo could say nothing and a single bloody tear fell down her pale face. Ulquiorra was experiencing tremendous spasms of pure feeling and pleasure. He laced both of his hands in hers and he began to thrust with some force. Each time he entered she made another soft grunt. Her face would scrunch up a little and he could see her feelings but it was quiet. He was inflamed with her and he had to take back one hand and grab her backside and he moved harder and faster. He grunted in a low tone as her sheath gripped him tightly. He took her lips again as he poured himself into her. They spoke nothing and he ended up lifting her up and laying her on the bed. He joined her and lay on his side. Sleep was dragging him under and he almost always slept after the sexual act. He clutched her to him and nothing was said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in the Yucatan with Grimmjow, Daichi, Itzel, and Akemi. Asuna was being dressed in a long tunic dress made of cumbi. Her silver hair was braided and ceramic beads and bright colored parrot feathers in gold and bright blue. The female jaguars were fussing over her hair and she smiled. Akemi watched in fascination as her cousin became an exotic beauty. A large scarf of teal was wrapped around her hips and a heavy necklace of silver and turquoise adorned her neck. The tunic dress was red and Akemi found the color ironic. Many Asian cultures red was the color of marriage. Her face was beautiful and Itzel took her hands. She followed the jaguaress and she was led to stand in front a very old jaguar youkai. Grimmjow was kneeling already in the tropical forest clearing and he looked back. Asuna smiled softly and his heart hammered in his chest. He looked back and she was the most stunning thing he had ever seen. She was led to and she knelt across from him.

The wedding ritual was accompanied by evocative music from ancient instruments and intonations of the sacred conch shell as incense from the copal tree wafted through the air. They were encircled by their guests, the bride and groom stood with the shaman before an altar which had different colored floral representations of the four cardinal points. The points symbolized the four Mayan gods of the cosmos; a candle in the center represented the unity of the feminine--Mother Earth, and the masculine--Cosmic Energy, which was lit by the shaman as he imparted ancient Mayan perceptions concerning the union of husband and wife. The powerful ceremony was mystical, unifying experience. Grimmjow reached over and took her hand in his as powerful emotions overwhelmed him. The shaman made a motion with his hands and the cross species couple bowed before Rey Nicteha and the shaman.

"Me siento orgulloso y me bendiga a este matrimonio." Nicteha stated in a booming voice.

"Gracias abuelo. ¿Puedo seguir haciendo usted orgulloso." Grimmjow said bowing low to the ground.

Nicteha guffawed at the informal statement of his grandson and he waved for them to go on. Akemi hugged her cousin and Daichi bowed formally to Grimmjow and his elder brother grabbed him and smacked him on the back. Daichi groaned in annoyance. He pulled Asuna along further into the forest and he began undressing her as they walked.

"Te quiero." She whispered in Spanish.

"Yeah I know." He smirked.

"You dressed Japanese." She said as she was pulling his haori undone.

"Didn't feel like wearing a loincloth. I'm half Japanese ain't I?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Hai you are." She whispered against his lips.

Her tunic dress was falling off of her shoulders and he was hit with how gorgeous she was; he kissed her deeply for a moment. He leaned down and pulled the hem up and took it off. He tipped her head back to expose her throat and his mark. He pulled her forward and barely touched his lips to her exposed neck. He ghosted his lips along any and all exposed skin. His hands began roaming her entire body. She was rasping and begging him to take her and he laid her down on her discarded dress. He held himself up by one arm so he could see her face clearly. She was making a humming growl as they made love and he kissed her slowly. She ripped her lips from his and she growled out as she threw her head back as she was overcome in bliss. He took his mark in his mouth and he clamped down hard. She screamed out as he roared his completion. He fell against her and he was panting. She was covered in perspiration and he laved his tongue between her breasts.

"You're fucking beautiful." He said in a throaty tone.

"So are you." She mumbled.

"Yeah right." He said grinning against one breast.

She laughed softly and she had been swept up in the beauty of it all. This was perfection in her mind and she felt guilt suddenly about Iyo. She felt horrid that Ishin still suffered, he would not talk to her about it and she was heavy hearted about it. When Akemi had suggested coming back, she had jumped at it. She heard him snoring and she grinned. She allowed herself to fall asleep as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nveid's eyes flew open and he looked around. He was in the Kazakhstan palace and he was shaking badly. He had damn near died at the hands of the dog daemon and he had never met a canine daemon so powerful. Hanaj was sitting in his room and he looked at his younger brother.

"You are finally awake. I suggest you feed and soon." He said rising.

"Did Thei hurt that girl?" he demanded.

"Thei killed that girl." Hanaj said in hatred.

Nveid actually felt regret and he looked down. He had never thought much about innocence before but this woman had been kind.

"I turned her." Hanaj said under his breath.

"You what? You turned the dead girl? That means should be one of us!" he said as his jaw dropped open.

"Yes. She is one of us. She is pure Shouten. She is wandering the deserts near that filthy shinigami hovel." Hanaj stated as he was leaving the room.

"Why would you turn her?" Nveid asked.

"Because there are those that get between the hatreds that we ourselves have fostered! I am tired Nveid…for nearly three thousand years I have seen no peace for longer then a century! I am just plain tired!" he yelled.

"I have to the find the girl." He said in a low voice.

"Good luck. She is being sheltered by a Vasto Lordes." Hanaj stated as he quit the presence of his older brother.

Nveid knew he needed to feed anyway so he slowly faded out into the deserts. He took the chance of going near Los Noches and he found her so quickly it was dizzying. He felt her and she had taken down a regular hollow. He saw the blood but he saw her and his jaw dropped. She turned her head and she stared at the Shouten that had come to her.

"I hope you are better seeing as I gave my life to save it." She said almost in a bitter tone.

"I am speechless. I never intended for harm to come to you." He stated with his eyes wide.

"Well that is just wonderful. Thank you for trying to make yourself feel better but I was eating." She said scowling at him.

"Lady Iyo if you fed from a corporeal then their blood would sustain you longer or at least a Menos class hollow. Gillian are the best besides a Adjuches." He said staring down.

"Are Adjuches class not self aware?" she asked raising a brow.

"So?" he asked confused.

"They are self aware trash." Ulquiorra stated from twenty feet away.

Nveid turned to see a very pale Arrancar and the power he oozed was ungodly. The Shouten prince was very annoyed and angry that he should have been discovered so soon. He stepped back and disappeared in his shoki cloud. Ulquiorra walked casually over to Iyo and looked disdainfully at the hollow that was fading into dust.

"If I am killed that will be fate." He said in no tone.

"You must see to it that does not happen." She said firmly.

"All life ends as it inevitable. That Shouten was smitten with your looks." He observed.

"I was not aware." She said blushing.

"You are in symmetry. You are pleasing to the eyes." He stated without a flicker of lust.

"Thank you." She said with downcast eyes.

"You must see your family. I will escort you." He stated taking her arms.

"You need not waste your time on me. I know your leader has tasks for you to accomplish." She said softly.

"You are not trash nor are you a waste of time. Aizen-sama will call upon me when he deems it. Leaving you alone serves no purpose." He stated as he openly stared at her.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer you have been too good to me. I beg you to not neglect anything for me. I do miss my brother." She said biting her lips.

He stepped near her and lifted her hands and laced his in hers. She met his eyes and he looked upon her benignly.

"I feel." He stated.

"I am dirty now. I am disgusting." She said shutting her eyes.

He made her meet his eyes and he hovered his lips over hers.

"You are perfection. You are beautiful and loyal. Your intelligence is superior and this shell is stunning." He stated benignly.

"But I am nothing now." She said stifling her emotions.

"Lady Iyo I feel much with you. I will not loose this." He said in a darker tone.

"I am sorry!" she said almost horrified.

"No apologies. You must be sheltered." He stated as his lips brushed hers.

"I was not a whiney mess when I was there. I was strong." She said shaking in his hold.

"You are perfection. I am lost in you. I feel so much in you." He stated in a monotonous voice.

"I hope you understand I will become strong and you will not need to shelter me or guide me." She said in a soft way.

"You are strong. I wish you to stay with me. I desire your presence." Ulquiorra said.

"I am wrong for this." She said holding his face.

"There is no wrong or right. There only is what there is." He stated.

They stood there and he was feeling strongly for her, so strongly that he murder and maim for her. He took her hand and produced a garganta. He led her through the tunnel and it opened in an alley near the Tokyo apartment building. She looked forlorn and he pulled her along.

"Transport us to your twin. You will feel…you need the male shape shifter." He commented.

She nodded and she focused on Kenji. They had always been together. They were like the other twins and they would not or could not separate. Iyo had never been away from him this long before. She appeared in Sendai and Ulquiorra stepped back. Kenji jumped up and stared at her.

"Iyo?" he cried.

"Hai. Kenji." She whispered.

He ran to her and hugged her tightly. He began to cry and she did as well. The blood flowed from her eyes and Ulquiorra slipped away. Rishou was here he knew and he went to see his lover. He appeared in his rooms and Rishou jumped up.

"Where have you been? What the fuck is going on?" he asked surprised to see him.

"Lady Iyo is with her twin. She needed shelter." He stated in a level voice.

"What? You have been protecting Iyo? Good Kamis." Rishou stated nearing him.

"She was alone. She is your sister." He said.

"Ishin will want to see her. I have never seen him like this. I have never seen him so destroyed." Rishou said lifting his chin.

"She cannot stay here permanently but I will shelter her." Ulquiorra stated evenly.

"You are the most wonderful being I know." Rishou stated hugging him tightly.

The Fourth Espada said nothing and he allowed himself to be kissed and hugged. He would wait for Iyo at the moment because he did not trust that the Shouten male would leave her alone.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kenji pulled her along to Ishin's room and she felt dread enter her heart. She had ended up having to clean her face and she entered her sire's room. Ishin was sitting in a chair staring out the window.

"Chichi Ishin?" Kenji said softly.

"Kenji please leave me be." Ishin said in sad voice.

"Chichi?" Iyo asked in pain.

Ishin whirled around and he saw his baby girl. She looked almost the same except she was paler. The veins were more easily seen in her features but she was almost the same. Ishin bounded out of his chair and hugged her tightly. She began crying again and Ishin was weeping too. His hands were in her hair crushing her to him.

"Iyo! My baby girl. Are you okay? Are you hurting?" He asked urgently.

"No Chichi. I am okay. I have been taken care of well." She said softly.

"Iyo is it true? Are you one of those beings?" he asked.

Ishin was startled as he pulled away and he saw the bloody streaks down her face. It truly hit him that she was no longer a kumo. She lowered her head and cried more.

"Iyo listen to me! You are alive. I would rather you a wraith instead of completely dead! Okay baby? Do you understand that? I know you cannot stay here but I am so glad you are here in this moment. You are still my little girl." Ishin said pulling her to him in a protective hug.

"I hate them! I hate what they did to me. I hate what I am now. I was a good person! They turned me into a fucking monster!" she exclaimed in a loud cry.

"Then do not become one. Do not lower yourself to them. You are a daughter of this house. You are strong." Ishin said as he held her tightly.

He looked in the doorway and there was the Arrancar that had nearly beaten him to death.

"What are you doing in my home?" he growled.

"Lady Iyo are you ready? I do not think it wise to tax your energy staying here too long." Ulquiorra stated smoothly.

"So soon Ulquiorra Schiffer?" she said softly.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Answer me Arrancar!" Ishin demanded.

"Lady Iyo is sheltered. I brought her to your home for you to see her grandson of Lady Ayana." Ulquiorra stated pinning him with a stare.

"Why would you do that?" Ishin demanded.

"Chichi Ishin please." Kenji said in a desperate tone.

"She is a daughter of this kingdom. She is a descendent of Lady Ayana, there is no better reason." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"You truly were a kumo." Ishin stated in near awe.

"I was Ataru but make no mistake kumo. I am hollow." Ulquiorra said as he neared Iyo.

"Ulquiorra?" Rishou said from behind him.

"You need to see to our family right now Rishou so that I can see to Lady Iyo. You need to understand the cold." Ulquiorra stated without looking at him.

"I understand. I love you. Thank you for helping her." Rishou said in a hoarse whisper.

Ulquiorra said nothing and Iyo looked around. Her heart was heavy and she was determined to become stronger. She was determined that she would be able to stay on this plane longer. Ulquiorra pulled her through and she looked back at her family as the garganta closed.

"I love you all!" Iyo cried as the blackness overwhelmed her.

She was led back into the wasteland and Ulquiorra turned when they stepped into the sand. He tore his own sleeve and wiped away the bloody tears. Iyo was shaking a little when she realized she had fallen in love with him. She felt wretched and she looked at him.

"You are trembling. What are you experiencing?" he asked.

"I am realizing so much." She said with wide eyes.

"Explain." He stated.

"I should not love you. I should not be so dependent on you. You belong to Rishou and Erena." She said staring out into the sand.

"Lady Iyo." He stated as he made her look at him.

"Hai?" she asked still trembling.

"If you do feel these things, you should not suppress it. I do not object to them." He muttered softly.

"I should not." She said looking at him.

"You should. I will shelter you. I will protect you." He said lifting his hands to her face.

"You feel the same." She understood.

He said nothing but she knew. Her lips took his and he responded with fierce passion. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. They sank into the sand and for but a little while they were in their own world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nveid was angry and he was angry at one little Vasto Lordes. The arrogant Arrancar had gotten on his bad side and he could not get the former spideress out of his head. She was Shouten now and he was stunned to his core. Whereas he had found her intriguing when she was a spider, now she was invading his mind. Hanaj was watching him and he looked back.

"You saw her since you turned her?" Nveid asked.

"No. I feel like a murderer for having done it." Hanaj snapped.

"Hanaj, she is beautiful. She is stunning beyond any female I have seen." He said in an awestruck tone.

"Well that is wonderful brother but between you and Thei you both robbed her of her former existence! I turned her because I cannot stand what you two did!" Hanaj hissed.

"I can do right by her." He said coldly.

"What by mating her? You will not get ten feet in front of her now; she is being protected by that Vasto Lordes who by the way kicked Thei's ass." Hanaj snickered.

"She is Shouten now Hanaj. She needs to be with us!" he growled.

"I cannot imagine her liking us that much Nveid but good luck on that!" Hanaj said laughing.

Nveid wanted to smack and hug his brother at the same time. He hated feeling guilt and in his opinion Hanaj had done something superb. The female was beautiful and he would have her. He phased out into the desert again and he moved along quickly. He felt her presence within the white walls of the Los Noches palace. He hated shinigami as much as Arrancar. He was invisible and he phased within a plain room. He found her upon a bed and she was sleeping. His breath caught and he phased into his physical self. Nveid leaned over her and she rolled over and stared at him.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a soft tone.

"You need to be taught all of your powers." He said in a thick tone.

"I do not want to know them. They are evil and I will only do what I need to live." She said staring at his silvery blue eyes.

"You leave yourself weak by what you are feeding from." He said in a stern voice.

"I did not ask for this." She said suddenly angry.

"Yet you are this. Roll with the punches as the saying goes. I am sorry you got dragged in but you are in now. Deal with the current and forget the past." Nveid stated.

She suddenly surged up and grabbed his throat. He actually choked as she had a strong grip on him.

"Your murdering bitch sister did this! I never thought I would see an onna rape a male but she did! She killed me because of my parentage. I should hate the very sight of you!" she said in anger.

"Let go of me. I do not want to harm you!" he hissed.

She let him go and she stepped back. She wanted to hate him so badly but it was not her nature. He put his hands on her shoulders and she growled.

"I am sorry. I am actually sorry you were dragged in. You showed me mercy and I am unused to that. You were a casualty of war." He stated in a very low voice

She slapped him and her claws caught his cheek. He hissed in pain as her toxin laced claws tore into his skin.

"Damn! You were made by Hanaj and he has nasty poison." He snapped.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Shouten vary in power from individual to individual the same as any daemon. Hanaj is a powerful bastard." He said wiping at his cheek.

"Are you not a powerful bastard?" she asked in sarcasm.

"Majority of my siblings and I are. There are two or three that are weak but the others are powerful." He shrugged.

"How many do you have?" She asked surprised.

"Many. My father deemed it necessary to insure our survival as a family. He had two chief mates who provided him progeny." He said pacing.

"Do I have a limit as a created wraith?" she asked softly.

"It is as if you were born. You need to think of yourself as reborn and no you have no limit. The only limit you have is what Hanaj does." He said answering her question.

"What is the difference between me and my obbasan?" she asked.

"You were in fact dead. Your grandmere was only in a death sleep. She has limited Shouten abilities whereas you do not." He said meeting her eyes.

"Only the most powerful Shouten can do what this Hanaj did." She said in understanding.

"Yes. He is a waste of power." He growled.

"He is a good soul?" she asked.

"What is good or evil? There is nothing but power!" he said in anger.

"That is a very cold and very callous way to look at things. In myths youkai are demonized and we are made to be evil because we have "powers" but we are just managing to make our way through the world the same as the mortals but you Shouten come into our lives for what reason? Food or just because you want power? Where is the love or the passion for living or does another individual's suffering do it for you?" she asked with raw emotion in her eyes.

"Stop! You sound like my bleeding heart mother." He snapped.

"Your mother sounded like me? I feel sorry for you then. Beyond pleasures of the flesh what joy have you known? Truly what joy? Have you been violently in love or seen your child birthed? I feel sorry for you then. You are pathetic and I want nothing from you. You are no better than a vulture!" she said with narrowed eyes and hate in her eyes.

He slapped her and his hand was caught mid-slap by a blue haired Arrancar.

"What the fuck you doing here Shouten?" Grimmjow asked.

"I was speaking to a member of my family filth!" Nveid stated in anger.

"Like hell she's family. Looks to me like she belongs to Ulquiorra. You're gonna have to get your ass kicked." Grimmjow stated laughing like a madman.

Nveid went to phase his hands and Grimmjow charged a powerful cero. It punched through Nveid and he gasped in pain.

"You are just a normal Arrancar!" Nveid said in utter shock.

"Don't fucking call me normal. I'll show ya extraordinary!" Grimmjow said punching him in the stomach.

Nveid had not expected the spiritual pressure of the Arrancar and he fell backwards into his own shoki. Ulquiorra slowly made his way into his rooms and he assessed the situation.

"You will be paid back Number Six." Ulquiorra stated without emotion.

"Whatever. Fucking Shouten oughtta die out any day now." He growled as he left.

"That was my mother's lover!" she said shocked.

"Hai." He said looking her over.

"He did not touch me." She said in disgust.

"I was aware of the situation. I wanted to observe his trite excuses." He said touching her lips.

"You want to kill him." She said flatly.

"Hai." He said.

She leaned in and began kissing him passionately. Ulquiorra was becoming obsessed with her and he knew it was not wise but being near her filled him. He picked her up and they ended up against his wall. Their bodies pressed together in quiet passion. Grimmjow was as shocked as shit that Ulquiorra was involved with her. He thought for sure he was consumed with his boyfriend. He shook his head and knew he had to hunt some wraiths.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cousins and two brothers were at Grimmjow's estate at the moment and three out of the four of them were eating. Akemi sipped watered down wine as she watched the rest. Her mind was rolling and she was finding herself getting more anxious. She stood up and left the table to think. Daichi sighed as he watched her leave.

"She is a mess. She will only talk cryptically and I am going insane!" he cried softly.

"She has a lot on her mind." Asuna said as softly.

"I know she is pregnant. She shows up and she is uppyr now. Not a trace of ningen in her and she has the weirdest yoki I have ever seen. She tells me she was mated to the very dragon that killed your grandsire and she had sons with him. She tells me she is expecting an inu pup. I feel ridiculous but I do not seem to care! What is wrong with me?" Daichi lamented.

She realized the young Yamaneko was quite drunk and she hid a smile. Asuna watched as he proceeded to drain more wine.

"Daichi slow your ass down right now!" Grimmjow snapped.

"Why? We are both gonna end up dead. I heard it in her mind. Her dreams are bad and they are bloody. I see so much that I cannot comprehend. From when did you come?" Daichi demanded of Asuna.

"That is my business. Akemi and I are here and that is all that matters." Asuna grumbled.

"What is an Arrancar? She keeps screaming out that word. She keeps saying I cannot let him become an Arrancar." Daichi slurred.

"Nothing. I am done for now." She said flatly.

"Where is the kit you were pregnant with? Where is my family?" Daichi asked in a fury.

"You have become inebriated and I cannot say more. Haruya is with my Haru and my family. My Haru asked me not to bring him. Now what you are witnessing in her mind is some of my memories." She stated flatly.

"All that blood? Those monsters?" Daichi asked breathing hard.

"Hai. Let it go for now." She said standing.

"What happens to us? She sobs in her sleep Lady Asuna! What happens to the Southern Kingdom?" Daichi said snarling.

"Enough!" Grimmjow said standing.

Asuna walked away but it was so hard. She had not realized she had passed on her nightmares to Akemi as well. She went to the chambers that she and Grimmjow sighed and laid down to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She heard her cousin screaming at Daichi and she sighed. Asuna got up and went towards the common area; she stepped in and the young Yamaneko was furious.

"Why will you not share the truth with me? Why can you not be fully honest?" he yelled.

"I cannot! Kamis stop this Daichi!" she screamed back.

"I see those memories Akemi! I see my brother beheaded! I see a youkai unlike anything I have seen…tell me!" he snarled.

"Those are not her memories Daichi, they are mine. I have no idea at what it means but I am trying to prevent it." Asuna said.

"What is an Arrancar?" he asked in fury.

"It does not matter." She stated softly.

"It does matter! From whence do you all come? Why can you not answer a Kamis damn question? WHY?" Daichi snarled.

"Daichi, you are upset and I promise you that I was sick to stomach when I had the vision. Akemi does not know because she received those memories when I drained her and gave her back my blood." Asuna explained.

"Why would you do that? Why would you give up who you are Akemi to become more powerful? Why would you give up your innocence?" he demanded.

"Because yours is taken you little fool! There are forces of evil at work that we have no clue what they are." Akemi yelled in a painful voice.

"I do not understand! I want to understand." Daichi cried.

Akemi was crying and tried to flee. Daichi grabbed her and held her as she sobbed. Asuna felt helpless and she left the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi insisted that they needed to return to the modern era and she ended up in Karakura Town. She wanted to see the Arrancar again and she needed to see him again. She saw Grimmjow and she knew he would slip back and forth so he could catch up with Asuna. She knew the devotion he had for her cousin was not his normal character. She whistled at him and he turned his head to look at her.

"Grimmjow?" she asked.

"Yeah what?" he growled.

"I know your busy trying to look tough and all but I have seen the way you look at Haru. So you can drop the bad ass routine. I have seen you kick serious ass okay?" she said miffed.

He just stared at her with his blue eyes. He was intrigued by the onna but he waited.

"I want to see the young Arrancar again." She said softly.

"Ya know I ain't his keeper. His Espada is number two." He stated irritated.

"Then bring me to that place! I will find him!" She snapped.

"Bitch you're stupid. I'll take you but you're dumb." He laughed almost cruelly.

Grimmjow shook his head and snickered but opened the garganta. Akemi followed him as he walked through and ended up in a white badlands. Her eyes were wide as she took in the scenery.

"You're speechless. Well there's Los Noches and that's where Arrancar play. Have fun." He laughed as he walked back through.

She snorted at the arrogant prick and she took a deep breath. She began walking into the massive white palace. She felt auras all over the place and she closed her eyes to try and locate the one she was after. It was faint compared to some other massive auras. She slipped into the shadows and followed the aura. She found him lounging amongst a few other Arrancar and he was actually sleeping. She took a chance and she scratched her mating mark with force. The young Arrancar shot up and yelped in pain. He looked around and she did it again. He snarled and the other Arrancar stared at him as if he was crazy.

-Come into the shadows. - she pathed.

"What the hell?" he said aloud.

-Quit talking to yourself and jumping around like a monkey. Come into the shadows! - she pathed again in anger.

His amber eyes narrowed and they were very neko like still. He slipped into the shadows and he was slammed against the wall. He looked outraged when he saw who it was.

"Bitch! What'dya want?" he demanded.

"I have to talk to you." She said flatly.

"Why? I don't know you." He growled.

"Bull shit you do not! You responded to your mating mark buddy. I know you so well that I have seen you without your hakama." She said in annoyance.

He narrowed his eyes and he was glacial almost. She knew it was at least in part him. She grabbed him by his narrow jacket and pulled him forward. She invaded his mouth and he growled against her lips. She bit into his tongue and he shoved her from him.

"Who the hell are you? I don't know bitch!" he yelled.

"Hush your mouth Arrancar!" she hissed.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked almost disgusted.

"You do not know." She said dumbfounded.

"Know what?" he said in a nasty growl.

"Damn, I'm sorry you are going to have to come with me." She said shaking her head.

"I don't follow anyone but his majesty!" he said rearing back his fist.

She caught his fist with her hand and she squeezed hard. He growled fiercely and shoved his other fist at her. She ducked and his fist went through a wall. He jerked it back and she fell back into battle stance.

"I have to beat you for you to listen to me?" she demanded.

"You beat me? You're a freaking riot." He laughed arrogantly.

She grew irritated and she was suddenly behind him. His eyes widened as she whirled around and her foot connected with his belly. He was thrown and landed where he had been lying. The other Arrancar smirked at the fight. Akemi was fixing to throw another kick when he pulled his weapon. He held it almost like a dagger. He began whirling and swinging with deadly accuracy. She had to back flip several times. She cursed her lack of naginata she let her yoki flow into her hands. She pressed them to his chest and released a quick pulse.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he became burned.

Aizen watched the scene from a hallway and he was absolutely fascinated. He looked over Ulquiorra and nodded to him. The Fourth Espada moved forward and grabbed Akemi's wrist in an iron grip.

"Aizen-sama requests your presence. Do not fight and do not say a word." Ulquiorra said in his bland voice.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Shut up bitch!" Ggio said spitting at her.

"What happened to you? What the hell happened to you?" she screamed more.

Ulquiorra pulled her along and she was simmering. She closed her eyes and she flared her purity. He kept his grip but burned flesh could be scented. She was finally brought into a throne like room and she was forced to her knees.

"Who are you and why are you bothering one of my soldiers?" Aizen asked in a benign voice.

"Your soldier is an old acquaintance of mine." She said growled as she looked up.

Her eyes were reddened and Aizen leaned forward. She looked like Mizuki's mother a little and she was radiating strange and conflicting energies.

"Allow me time to speak with him. Allow me to see him alone!" She said growling fiercely.

"Why? What do you think?" Aizen asked fascinated.

"I know him. I knew him before he became this thing!" she said crying.

"How? How do you know it is this youkai I assume?" he asked.

"Bring him in and I will show you!" she said fighting Ulquiorra's grip.

Aizen nodded and the Fourth Espada released her. Ggio Vega was escorted in by and nasty looking Arrancar with long black stringy hair and a sadistic grin.

"Let go of me!" he growled.

"Show me youkai." Aizen stated in his kindest voice.

She took her claws and actually wounded herself on an old scar on her juncture. She did it with force and it was deep. Ggio yelped in pain and stared at the onna in fury. She glared at him as she pulled back bloodied fingers.

"What the?" he asked in anger.

"That is a youkai mating mark." Aizen said in understanding.

"Hai. Daichi." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

Ggio just stood there and Aizen was beyond fascinated. He motioned for Akemi and Ggio to be taken somewhere. He intended to exploit this little alliance he had to make a blow at Soul Society but he knew the inu bitch would exact vengeance if he betrayed her at the moment. He thought about it and he decided a battle with the Shouten would be in order. He left his throne and made plans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ggio paced the private room like the neko he was and had been. He glared at Akemi in agitation.

"Who the hell is Daichi?" he growled.

"You tell me Ggio. When did you become this thing?" she asked grimacing.

"I was born from the Hogyoku." He snapped.

"When?" she demanded.

"A few years now. Why the hell you want to know this shit anyway?" he asked as he continued to pace.

"You would only be affected by a mating mark because I too placed one on you. Blood was spilled and bound Prince Daichi of the Southern Kingdom to me. Daichi was the second son of Lord Hikaru and younger brother to Hiroshi." She said biting her own lip.

"You're crazy!" he said watching her.

"I am so crazy? Really?" she asked standing.

She was suddenly against him and her lips hovered over his. He had a superior look on his face but he found himself liking the feel of her against him.

"Would you be honest if I asked you something?" she demanded.

"I don't have to lie." He sneered.

"What do you remember before you became an Arrancar?" she asked refusing to back away.

"Not much." He sneered.

"Did you see lots of red? Perhaps a shadowy beast?" she demanded.

"Are you stupid? I just said I don't remember." He hissed.

"You were in part Daichi Arrancar! You were in part a man I loved. I will know what happened to him!" she growled.

"Poor little girl. I must've eaten your little boyfriend when I was an Adjuches hollow." He snapped.

She slapped him hard and she backed away. Tears spilled down her face as she walked to a wall and beat it with a fist.

"Why'd you care about this chump anyway?" he demanded.

"You have no clue about anything Arrancar! You want to know why I care? I will tell you! My whole damn family is obliterated from the earth and I see images that my cousin has seen and it is so horrid that I think even you could not handle it. There are bigger monsters that go bump then either the Arrancar or Shouten combined!" she yelled.

He said nothing and she actually thought she hated this arrogant and sarcastic creature. She grew wrathful and she rushed him; she shoved him against the opposite wall. She jerked his head to the side and sank her fangs into his neck. She was hit with his different blood. She was shaking against him as the fed from him.

"What the hell? What're you doing to me?" he snapped.

She lifted her lips and stumbled back. He felt his neck and pulled back blood. His eyes flashed and he pulled his zanpakuto.

"You try and hurt me and I promise you will be a dead man." She said flashing her own eyes.

"Freaky onna." He said.

She slammed him against the wall again and pressed her forearm to his throat. She was actually choking him and he had to shove her off.

"Bastard! You bastard!" she said getting hysterical.

She stumbled through the door and he was shaking his head at the crazy bitch. He walked away too but looked over his shoulder. He shook his head again and went back to his other Numeros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi had made it back to the living world when Grimmjow showed back up. Aizen apparently had ulterior motives for his alliance with Asuna and he allowed her to come and go. She was in the Western Palace staring at the ceiling. She felt frightened and lay on her side. A thunder storm began outside and she heard thunder in the distance. Lightning flashed in the sky and she sat up when she saw a person standing near the balcony.

"You show up and act crazy. I wanna know what you know!" he growled low in his throat.

"What do you mean what I know? I know nothing except that you were once good and kind. You were of a noble house and by the Kamis you were real!" She said with barely contained hatred.

"Real? I'm real bitch. I'm alive too and I bleed. Want me to prove your real?" he said as he clenched his hands into fists.

"That thing upon your head means you are a spirit being. You are in fact a dead youkai." She said coldly.

He moved fast and she was slapped. Her head hit the mattress and she growled.

"Get away from me you dead fuck!" she yelled.

He went to smack her again and his hand was caught. The Arrancar looked over and saw a silver haired male. His hand was crushed painfully and he went to his knees. The youkai had amber eyes and koinu ears on head.

"Chichi." Akemi murmured.

"What the hell you thinking by hitting my girl neko trash!" Inuyasha growled out.

"She started it!" he said coldly.

"I don't give a shit who started it but I'm fixing to finish it, you hear me?" he growled.

"Yeah I get it." Ggio said in anger.

"Now be a good lil spirit and leave before I take my Tensaiga and whip your ass." Inuyasha said dropping the Arrancar's hand.

Ggio created a garganta right there and left. Inuyasha sat on the bed and hugged his daughter.

"He doesn't know he was Daichi does he?" he asked.

"How do you know?" she asked stunned.

"Girl I can smell it! Whatever the boy became it sucks." He said crossing his arms.

"Glad you are here Chichi." She said laying her head against his chest.

She shut her eyes against the tears and the horrors she could not get out of her mind kept replaying. Akemi fell asleep with her sire's comforting growls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanaj stood on the island of Miyako after Lei Jing paid him a visit. The Mongolian still made his skin crawl but this island was evil. He phased within the bowels of one of the mountains. His eyes widened and there was the skeleton of a beast he had not seen since he was four centuries old. He looked away and there was evidence of other skeletons. He kneeled down and they were dragons. Cannibalism had occurred here and he was sickened. He phased out and he slowly appeared in Tokyo. He took a deep breath as he appeared to his technical mate. She turned her head and she was feeding her infant. She had not unbound him and he was relieved. Born Arrancar were rare and they were always Vasto Lordes, they were powerful beings and they rivaled Shouten in power.

"What can I do for you Hanaj?" she demanded.

"On the island of Miyako there is evidence of horrid beasts." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Asuna reach back into your life as that Egyptian. There were beasts that were spoken of in myth. I have only ever seen one in my long life. There are several types of ancient daemons that were dangerous to others." He said archly.

"There were myths of beings called griffins I believe. I do not remember anymore." She stated.

"Basilisks, cockatrice, and wyverns." He said visibly shuddering.

"Basilisks?" she asked leaning forward.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Those are mythical serpents." She said.

"I am only telling you what I have seen Asuna. They looked like dragons but they were much worse. They are ancient daemons and there is a skeleton of one below the mountains." He said gently.

She met his eyes and he was afraid. She stood up and ported out to Sendai. She brought Haruya to Ayana and Rishou. She said nothing but the look on her face spoke enough. She appeared back at her penthouse and Hanaj was still there. She grabbed him and ported out. She appeared in Akemi's room at the Western palace and grabbed her too. She looked at Hanaj and he sighed. He phased them out to the skeletons that he had found and both women dropped their jaws. Asuna was looking at the almost alien looking thing and Akemi began shaking when she went near the other.

"Asuna! Oh my Kamis. No! No! No!" she began screaming hysterically.

"Akemi what? Do you know who this was?" she asked kneeling near the old bones.

"Hai! Oh hell. I am going to be sick." She said as she began retching terribly.

Hanaj looked concerned and she began a screaming uncontrollably. Asuna held her and she had to dip into her cousin's mind. Her eyes widened in horror and she looked away.

"Hanaj take us from here." She whispered hoarsely.

He nodded and he phased them out to Tokyo. Akemi was crying so forcefully that Asuna ported them to Yamasaki General. She held her cousin tightly and she pathed to Nobu. Her healer mate came forward and pressed a claw into the base of her skull. She went limp in Asuna's arms and tears fell down her face. Nobu picked Akemi up to take her to a room. Hanaj was in his true form and she sensed him.

-Who was that? - he said within in her mind.

-It was her son Ryunosuke. He was her youngest by Ryukotsusei. He was a Buddhist houshi. His skeleton was in his true form. He had a distinct ridge on his forehead. - she pathed in return.

-By the Gods. That beast ate her son? - he pathed.

-Hai. Apparently so. I need to assimilate this information Hanaj. - she said in thought.

-Asuna. There are answers on that island. I will tell you that Raganos will want to know this. He fought these things personally at one time. - he thought.

-I will have to return to the past era. I need to find more information. Are these creatures enemies of the Shouten? - she pathed to him.

-They were enemies to all. - he said fading out.

She sank to her backside in a chair and she was stunned to her core. She now at least knew what happened to one of her cousins. She suddenly became sick and began retching herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had returned to the past by herself and she stood again on the island Miyako. She sensed a nasty presence and her eyes flashed red. A short distance away there was a red skinned dragon beginning to unfurl itself. She narrowed her eyes and he suddenly moved on her. He went to strike and she grabbed his snout with incredible strength. His eyes stared at her in disbelief and hatred.

"I believe you are Longwei and I owe you a bit of discomfort for what you did to my cousin." She said cruelly.

"Nasty inu whore! How dare you show your filthy ass here." He said roaring.

"I will show my ass wherever I choose little snake. You want to pick on an onna? Go right ahead. Pick on me red but I promise it will be the last thing you do." She said narrowing her eyes again.

He reared back and her claws ripped into his snout. He was fixing to strike when he began yelling out in pain. She was using her telekinesis to constrict blood vessels in his brain. He fell to the ground withering in pain. She watched with cruel intentions and murderous intent.

"You will tell me now of the beasts known as basilisks." She said in a growling tone.

"Release me now!" he screamed.

"Start speaking before all your blood vessels erupt. You do not have long." She said hatefully.

His great serpentine body was twisting and whirling in pain. She released her hold and he fell flat. She neared his head and grabbed his snout with extreme pressure.

"I have other ways of killing you dragon. Start talking." Asuna stated.

"Ancient types of dragon. They are more powerful and more deadly." He rasped.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"I watch Lord Ryuu. I wait till I can strike." He said with hate.

"Lord Ryuu is my cousin fool. The Dragon Clan and The Western Lands are untied through that onna you shoved off of that cliff." She growled fiercely.

"Whore!" he snarled.

"Change form." She sneered.

He slowly changed form and he rolled. She held out her hand and her fang appeared. She let her yoki flow and her eyes began to burn red. He moved against her and their katanas clashed. Blood stained his face where it had dripped from his nose and ears. Longwei was moving hard trying to find an opening. Konkisaiga hit his blade and they shoved away from each other.

"Filthy inu!" he snarled.

"I could say the same about you being a filthy dragon but not all dragons are filthy." She laughed.

"Arrogant whore!" he hissed.

"Yeah yeah. Come up with something original." Asuna stated with a nasty grin.

He snarled and came at her; she shoved her fang into his gut and shoved it in harder with vengeance.

"Do not die too slowly swine. Now before you do pass on into hell, tell me about the basilisk down under the mountain." She growled.

"It is sleeping. I have guarded the ancient one for several centuries." He said falling to the ground.

"You should have made better friends Longwei. Mizuchi was a monster and you a fool." She said as she watched him slowly bleed to death.

"You may be a strong warrior but nothing you have or are will save you from the ancient ones. When the do awaken then you will die." He said chuckling under his breath.

Longwei slowly quit breathing and she walked away. She realized she needed to get into Soul Society and she needed more information. She did not figure she would be on good terms with Teru. She had to get to Kaito's brothers but they too were probably did not wish to deal with her. She sighed and debated whether to see the beast but could not bring herself to. She ported to Juria to return to the present era.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna stood in the Seireitei and she saw shinigami everywhere. She lifted her head and ported to Squad One headquarters. She walked in and Teru's lieutenant nodded to her.

"Head Captain is available now." He said.

She nodded and slipped inside. He looked up at her with his ancient guise and he looked pissed like normal. He reverted and he stared at her in simmering fury.

"What have you been doing?" he growled.

"What do you mean?" she asked calmly.

"You have an Arrancar? Did I understand that you gave birth to an Arrancar's progeny? They are hollows Asuna!" he actually screamed.

"That is not your concern Teru." She stated crossing her arms.

"Why are you here? What can Soul Society possibly do for the mighty inu princess that is Lady Asuna Orlovich?" he said dripping sarcasm.

"Do not take that tone with me. How dare you!" she screamed at him.

"How dare I? How dare you missy! You gave an Espada a child? You birthed a being never seen and you have the audacity to command me?" he said as his aura flared.

He was around his desk in but a moment and he grabbed her. She growled low in her throat and he struck her across her cheek. She smacked him back and he shook her.

"How dare you! I hear rumors but why not enlighten me?" he said coldly.

"My daughter Iyo was turned into a Shouten because she just happened to show one mercy! I have been attempting to fight them by myself and where have you been? As long as your fucking shinigami are not involved then you are fine. We helped you with the Bount situation and you leave us to my greatest enemy to date and now I find allies where I can. My family will not suffer because one of my supposed lovers and friend is nowhere to be found. So how dare you Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni Teruyoshi!" she yelled.

He stared at her and blinked his brown eyes. She realized what a good bureaucrat his was and he got a more furious look on his face.

"You are something. What do you want?" he demanded.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Older then Kaito." He snapped.

"Kaito is approximately fifty five hundred years old. What do you know of basilisks?" She asked in a frigid tone.

"They do not exist anymore. They are an ancient form of youkai." He said impatiently.

"I have seen the skeleton of one below the mountains on Miyako. The skeleton of my second cousin Ryunosuke." She said sighing.

"What do you mean?" he asked with widened.

"It means we may actually have to stop fighting amongst ourselves and figure this out. Perhaps you need to stop worrying about who I give a pup to." She snapped.

"Hai this needs to be tended now but do not think for a second that I will stop my fury." He said angry.

"I want Kaito released." She said crossing her arms.

"Are you insane?" he said dropping his jaw.

"No. I am more then sane. I have heard these creatures are more powerful then anything I have seen and we will need all the power we have." Asuna remarked.

"There has to be proof of this. They may release him if it is as you say." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh there is proof Teru." She said growled.

"What of the Shouten?" he demanded.

"I still need help. I still need to defeat them. It seems that I am now going to have to fight a two pronged war. Aizen is the least of your problems." She said.

"He will be a problem if he creates an oken!" he said sighing heavily.

"Then why are we not helping each other Teru? Are you pissed that I do not change for you?" she asked contemptuously.

His face blanched and he grabbed her. He ported them out to his estate and he glared at her. She continued to stare at him defiantly.

"If Kaito is freed I will not stop caring for you." He said hoarsely.

"You care about your shinigami. You do not give a damn about me." She growled loudly.

He invaded her personal space and her lips.

"Tell me you have felt nothing. Tell me you have not felt a damn thing." Teru said with a brittle tone.

"I felt much but it does not matter when you ignore me and my family in times of need." She snapped.

"I have had problems within the Seireitei. I am sorry but I have to stop Aizen. Do you understand what will happen if he succeeds? There will be no limit to his power. Asuna the Royal family of Soul Society is my family. Do you understand what I am telling you?" he said shaking her.

"You are probably a later born son of this royal family. You made your own way within this plane. I understand Teru. All these things threaten EVERYTHING." She said coldly.

"Damn you!" he snapped.

"Pull yourself together Teru. We have problems. Kaito will be released or I will find a way." She said porting away.

He shook his head and he realized that if anyone could possibly bust Kaito out of his exile then it would be her. He sighed in frustration and took on his appearance. He ported out to deal with yet another set of problems.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna walked into the room that Akemi was staying in. She sat down next to the bed and she pulled her sedate cousin into her arms.

"I killed Longwei for you. Your revenge is had. I found the remnants of your naginata blade and I will have Totosai repair it. We will defeat these youkai but you must defeat your own as well Akemi." She whispered softly.

She calmly laid her back down and left the room. A presence appeared and stared down at her. The young Arrancar was having massive headaches and images that made no sense. He was angry at her and he wanted to hurt her. He went to strike her and her blue eyes barely opened. She caught his hand and brought it to her lips.

"Daichi." She whispered.

He realized she was not fully aware or awake and he watched her.

"Yeah what?" he asked trying to find out more.

"I know I wronged you. I know I hurt you but I am sorry. Why did you become an Arrancar? What caused you to become so angry?" she said with clouded eyes.

"I dunno. How did you hurt me?" he asked in a dark whisper.

"I left you. I betrayed you. You were so young and I was a hanyou. I was so confused about everything. I could not stop loving Ryukotsusei but I loved you too. I just wanted to be accepted amongst the inu. I am so sorry." She said crying hard.

He watched her and he looked away. The pain in her voice was thick and he could not push it away.

"What if I said it didn't matter anymore? What if I said that you were forgiven and I moved on?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"I would not believe it. I saw my son. Daichi one of my sons was dead. He was a houshi. Daichi my youngest son was dead!" she said starting to cry hard.

She reached for him and he was enveloped in her arms. He looked down at her blue eyes that were filled with pain and glazed over in powerful sedatives. He tried to extract himself but she was strong.

"Please stop fighting. You said you forgave me. Please." She said crying into his jacket.

She laced her fingers into his black hair and his eyes widened. She pulled him against her in a passionate kiss. His instincts to fight were suppressed for a moment as he allowed her to embrace him. This for half a moment seemed too familiar and he kissed her back. He heard nasty growling and he pulled away from her.

"Who are you?" he heard in a guttural snarl.

"How cute a koinu." Ggio said smirking.

Ang Chi entered the room and the Arrancar was up and had kicked him in the side of the head. He crouched low and Akemi yelled out.

"No! That is Daichi!" she yelled.

"What?" Ang Chi asked shocked.

"See ya inu." Ggio stated with a sarcastic laugh.

Ang Chi went to Akemi and lifted her up. She scented like that being and he hissed in a possessive growl. He stared at her face and she was not entirely there. He let out an angry sigh and Nanami walked in.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" he demanded of his younger sister.

"Haha brought her in. She was hysterical and screaming. Here Cousin Akemi one more shot in your IV okay?" Nanami stated.

She was given more of the drug that knocked her out. Ang Chi looked downright furious and he dragged Nanami out of the room.

"Why is she sedated like that? What the hell happened while I was in America?" he demanded.

"Chi, she found the body of her youngest dragon son. It appeared he had been eaten by another serpent." Nanami said in a hushed tone.

"Oh my Kamis." Ang Chi said shocked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"So who was that Arrancar?" he demanded.

"I do not know! I just came in." she said.

"I want guards put on this door. I do not want anyone but family in there okay?" Ang Chi said with authority.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Where is Haha?" He asked.

"Not sure Chi." Nanami said shaking her head.

"I have to find her. Make sure that thing does not come back." He snapped.

Nanami sighed and watched her brother port away. She called on security and had a burly bear youkai guard Akemi room. She sighed as she walked along and entered her office. She sat down in her chair and laid her head against her desk. She had a bad feeling that things were going from worse to even worse. She looked up and there was the pink haired Arrancar and he smirked at her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Your damanable mother is not around?" he asked with a licentious smirk.

"No not at the moment. I am on shift right now. I cannot just leave my patients." She said arching a brow.

"I have a need now." He said crossing his arms.

"You think because you are in a mood that I should stop what I am doing and come have a romp with you?" Nanami asked almost laughing.

"Do not mock me kumo." He said in a growl.

"Szayel you are a brat. I have responsibilities and you are not one of them." She stood.

He shoved her against the door and ghosted his lips along hers.

"When I think of you I get distracted. I find it intolerable. Aizen-sama thinks you could be of service to Los Noches. I have suggested that you come there permanently." He said heavily.

"You are arrogant to think I would even want that." She snapped.

"You like when we fornicate. I require you there." He said reaching up holding her jaw.

"No. Find an Arrancar female and have your way with her. I have a fiancé and I am getting married next month. Now go away." She said in a firm tone.

"You think I am giving you a choice? You think because I tolerate your existence here that I will not bend you to my will?" he said coldly.

"That is not going to convince me to fornicate. You tell Aizen that he can fornicate with himself just like you." She said sweetly.

She guided his hand to his own groin and she began to rub his girth. He growled in annoyance and hissed.

"Come on Szayel. It would be better if you had your hand around it. Now all you have to do is imagine it is me and you see how fast you come." She said in his ear.

She undid his hakama enough and wrapped his hand around it. She guided his own hand and she softly kissed along his neck.

"Evil bitch." He groaned softly.

"You are an evil scientist. You are getting tense. There you go. See you can help yourself." She said almost mockingly.

His eyes had shut and he found himself going insane with the lust he had inadvertently raised in himself. He tried to look at this with a keen mind and he could not.

"Now I have an operation to perform. Go home." She said as she went to her bathroom and washed her hands.

When she stepped out he was gone. She sighed as she left her office and went towards the operating room. Things were difficult and she was not helping it either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ggio went in search of Grimmjow and found him in the throne room. He jerked his head to the hall and Grimmjow was intrigued. He jumped down from his perch and followed the young male. Ggio paced the hall and he looked at the Sixth Espada.

"You like that inu onna?" he demanded.

"Yeah why? Why you give a fuck?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure that I ain't that person that bitch keeps saying I am." He said roughly.

"Well so?" he demanded.

"Cause I'm seeing stuff in my head. I'm seeing stuff that makes me want to tear my head off." He said in a haunted tone.

"Push it away. I do." Grimmjow shrugged.

"I'm seeing a death. I'm seeing a death that must have been in part me." He said gritting his teeth.

"You seeing that crazy bitch?" Grimmjow asked.

"Hai. I'm seeing her gutted and torn into pieces. I'm seeing a tiny youkai still attached to her." He said looking away.

Grimmjow stood there and took in what he was hearing.

"C'mon kid. We're gonna talk to the one bastard that may help you sort this crap out." Grimmjow commanded.

"Who?" Ggio asked.

"Ulquiorra." He said going to search for the Fourth Espada.

Grimmjow still could not get bloody scenes out of his own head and thanks to these bitches; they were seeing their own deaths as they were before they became hollows. He didn't think Ggio Vega strong enough for it and he was concerned about his lover and son. He would do anything to prevent the carnage that he was seeing and protect his boy. He felt like now he existed just for him and her.


	47. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: This is for someone and you know who you are. Changming returns and so do two lost family members. Thank you all for continuing to read; I love to hear from you all.

Fearsome and Cold Beneath the Stone

Guilt was not something she liked to feel but she was feeling it tremendously. She was in Sendai and she was hitting a brick wall and that wall's name was Ishin. He was still grieving over the end of Iyo's existence on this plane and she was just glad her daughter was alive in some guise. He would only sit in a chair in front of a window and he would stare. She was at her wits end and she was ready to beat the kumo lord. She always met the males that adored being fathers and somehow treated their children better then their mother at times. She was in his chambers and she was tired.

"Ishin! Talk to me!" she demanded.

"I have nothing to say. Leave me alone Asuna." He growled.

"I do not want to leave you alone. I want you to talk to me!" she said almost desperately.

"I am grateful for the wraith that did turn her but she is still lost to us okay? Her life here is over. My baby girl is dead okay? Can I not mourn that or do I need your permission to do it?" he asked sarcastically.

"She is my daughter too Ishin. We have to adjust." She said growling.

"Hai I know she is your daughter. She looks so much like you. Kamis inu but you are pissing me off right now!" he growled back.

"I am pissing you off? You have written her off as dead and she is anything but! You should be happy because she could be sitting in Soul Society at the moment!" she snapped.

He got up and he went to smack her. Her loves seemed to be doing that a lot as of late and she caught his hand. His face held such anguish and she was struck by his feelings. He had wanted a large family and he had wanted to have a ruckus in his home because of his own miserable childhood. She hated how his pain from that time still caused so much issue fifteen centuries later. His black eyes were filled with every negative emotion he was capable of feeling. Anger, fury, pain, and fear were reflected and she made a small noise. She suddenly grabbed him and held on tightly. He buried his nose in her juncture and just wrapped his arms around her tightly. They stood there just hanging on when he was murmuring in funnel. He was grieving badly and she held him tighter.

"I saw her into this world." He said hoarsely.

"Hai I know." She said soothingly.

"Asuna! She was what cemented us back together after that awful time. She was my savior!" he said gripping her painfully.

"Ishin, you were your own savior. Iyo was conceived in love." She said holding his face.

"She was my baby girl." He said hoarsely as a couple of tears fell from his anguished eyes.

He looked at her and he suddenly began kissing her savagely. It was desperate as he was growling into it. He picked her up and set her in the chair. He was raw and hurting as he actually spit her skirt wide open. She was trying to come back from the haze in her mind and she groaned when she felt Ishin's tongue and teeth lightly nibbling and tonguing her clitoris. He was making her crazy as he worked magic with his mouth.

"Ishin!" she hissed in a passionate fog.

He said nothing and he sat up a little and ripped open her crimson colored button down. His hands pushed her breasts together and he nipped at her lace covered breasts. She was breathing hard as he continued to assault her senses.

"Asuna." He groaned as he ripped the bra from her.

She was a little shocked as he lowered his lips to her breasts and suckled her relentlessly. She cried out loudly as he lavished attention. Ishin always made sure she was in a state and she was moaning as he built up her body.

"Ishin! Just take me, please!" she whined.

He looked up at her and his eyes were red. She was so shocked to see it and he was so calm. He sat on his knees and pulled her off the chair. He slipped a single finger inside of her and she gasped softly for a moment and she was paralyzed in a sudden spasm. He had injected his venom directly into her g-spot and she could not speak. He kissed her deeply as he slowly pulled her down on him. He was reacting on instinct and he was just feeling. She was trying to take a deep breath but she was drowning in so many sensations. She fell forward against his shoulder and she was whimpering.

"_ISHIN_!" she screamed out suddenly as she was shaking hard.

He dipped into her mind and she was gripping him in her massive release and he tried to stave off his own. He had to crash into her mind to try and control himself. One hand was on her hip as he was guiding her. He was not controlling himself well at all and she was blacking out. He had overloaded her nerves and he laid back and moved harder. He gripped her hand in a crushing grip as he yelled out. Asuna hissed as his claws pierced her hand and she arched as his whole pain and his mind melded into her. He fell against her and she was fighting that blackness that accompanied a complete kumo melding. Ishin's conscience mind had never been there and his beast had guided him. She managed to stay awake and her kumo lord was still buried within her. He pushed himself up a little and he groaned out as if he had been knocked out.

"Kamis. I am so sorry." He said grimacing.

"I am not." She whispered softly.

"Inu the whole castle heard you I am sure." He said shaking his head in embarrassment.

"No matter." She said closing her eyes.

"I lost my head. I just wanted so badly not to think." He said as he slowly pulled back.

Rutting with him was always something mind blowing and she just laid there. She was sure her legs would not work as they felt like noodles. She could scent his venom and he looked down and groaned.

"Awe shit!" he said lowering his head.

"You marked me." She said in a gentle.

"Hai. You are marked deeply. What the hell was I doing?" he asked ashamed.

"Ishin you do remember this?" she asked.

"Hai of course. It just is not me!" he said lying beside her on the floor.

"Calm down." She said lacing her fingers in his.

He was crushed and he felt like a cad. This had been passionate and overwhelming like the old days of their mating. He pulled her to him and he felt her skin against his.

"Asuna, I want vengeance. I want that monster to pay. I will kill her." He said holding her tightly.

"I will join you in that endeavor. Ishin my heart. Let it out. Let it all out. You are safe with me." She said in his ear as he clutched her tightly.

"I will not loose you. Do you hear me? I cannot loose you." He said as if a wounded beast.

He ended up taking her again and he again lost control of himself. She was not used to this side of him and he was suffering badly. She slept beside him and she felt the presence of Ulquiorra Schiffer in the castle. She slipped from the bed and silently walked into the hall. He stood there with his hands in his pocket and he bowed to her.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Lady Iyo is getting stronger. She will be able to return her for longer periods." He said tonelessly.

"You saved Rishou and you sheltered my daughter." She said warmly.

"It was nothing. Lady Iyo is well." He said turning to leave.

"Did you come to speak to me?" she asked.

"Hai." He said looking back.

"Thank you." She said with a heavy heart.

He left and she did not think she would ever fully understand him. Her stomach was rolling and she went to the nearest bathroom. She ran to the toilet and began retching. She knew she would end up pregnant. Ishin's yoki would trip hers always when his beast was in control. She sighed as she wiped her mouth with a towel and she began throwing up more. She looked up and saw Nobu and he raised a brow.

"You okay?" he asked stepping in.

"Ishin was mourning Iyo." She said closing her eyes.

He picked her up and brought her to his room in the castle and he laid her on the bed. He opened her dressing gown and he listened to her belly. He frowned then looked up at her.

"Oh dear. Come on." He said pulling her up.

She was tired and he pulled her into Ishin's rooms. Ishin was still sleeping and Nobu gently shook him awake. Ishin looked at his best friend and he frowned.

"What is wrong?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

"Well you have a problem Ishin." Nobu said with a gentle smile.

Ishin looked confused and Asuna lay down. She undid her dressing gown and Ishin pressed his ear to her belly. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Asuna?" he asked softly.

"Mhmm." She mumbled.

"Kamis inu you have my baby in your belly." He sighed.

"I figured Ishin." She smiled softly.

"She is so tiny." He said closing his eyes and listened.

"Hai. She is tiny and she is yours made in love." She whispered as her fingers threaded in his hair.

He began kissing her bare belly and Nobu watched with softness in his eyes. Ishin looked up at the healer. Nobu cocked his head to the side and he heard Ishin's thoughts. He settled on the bed and her eyes flew open. She gasped loudly as Ishin continued kissing down her abdomen and Nobu took her lips. They had not done this in many, many years and she was again drowning in sensation. She was sure she would die of the pleasure and Nobu was being quite wicked. He used his venom on her and she was gasping harder as he took her slowly. Ishin was lying on his side as he watched and he felt such emotion at the moment. He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth and he lazily suckled her. He knew her and she would scream again. He was hit suddenly and he wanted Nobu to have his own babe by her. He was suddenly quite devious. Ishin tripped Nobu's beast and Asuna did scream. Nobu's chest was heaving as he saw her passed out. He glared at Ishin and his best friend just met his look.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded.

"Why should I have one and you not?" he asked.

"Ishin! I am a doctor! She has lousy pregnancies half the time and twins are hard on her. You know I am perfectly fine with the three I have." He said miffed.

"You were happy when she was pregnant again! You were as thrilled as I am now. She is our mate." He said stubbornly.

"Ishin, damn it my friend but I need to watch her." He sighed.

"Tell me you are not happy!" he snapped.

"I am happy. If you had asked me if I would have ever acted like this before the reunification, I would have said you were a nut job." Nobu said sighing.

Nobu collapsed on the other side of their shared onna and they both passed out. They slept well into the next afternoon. Nobu woke up and pressed his ear to her belly and there were two tiny distinct minds. He loved how the kumo were and how quickly the young bonded with their parents. It was a survival mechanism but it set them apart from other types of youkai. Ishin's was a girl and he was having a boy. He shook his head and rose from the bed. He startled when he saw Naraku and the hanyou was simmering.

"What can she handle?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean I want my take. I deserve my part of her!" he snarled.

"Naraku what you do with your mate is your business." Nobu said calmly.

"My children are from her and by the Kamis I will have what I want. That Arrancar son of a bitch touched her and touches her. Imagine what the bastard would do if she were to be completely immersed in us!" he growled.

"You would tax her body like that?" he asked softly.

"I want what is mine!" he yelled.

"Talk to her." Nobu said bowing.

Naraku had no intention of asking permission from his mate. He would take what he wished and make her scream. He would have his desires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna could not move. She felt like a dead weight and she groaned heavily. Naraku had made love her and he had taken her several times. She pushed herself up and she had to walk slowly as her world was spinning. She ported to Tokyo and she felt wretched. She leaned against the bathroom door and she had to sit down in front of the toilet and vomit violently. She wiped her mouth and she dialed Nobu. She threw up more and he was there standing moments later. He picked her up when she was done and he laid her on the couch.

"Can you give me something? I am so weak." She said in such a tired voice.

He pressed his ear and he closed his eyes. Naraku had done exactly what he said he would do. He sighed and looked up at her.

"You need to be on bed rest for a little while. I am ready to strangle myself and the brothers." He said shaking his head.

"I was in heat?" she asked shocked.

"You were receptive. You really do not have normal heats. There are three distinct souls." He said taking her hands.

"I ought to wring your necks myself!" she stated and closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning.

"Do you want them?" he asked gently.

"Of course I do!" she hissed.

"I will get you through this okay? You have my baby and you have two others that I will love as my own." He said clutching her hands tightly.

"You had better get me through it and you had better make sure they are all okay!" she said as tears fell down her face.

"I will. I promise I will." He said kissing her hands.

"What is Naraku having?" she growled.

"He is having a girl." He said.

She nodded and she rolled to her side and cried softly. Bastards knew she would want them badly. Bastards knew she felt horrid about Iyo. Naraku thought he was going to make her give up Grimmjow and she had news for him; she would die before she gave him up. She rested for awhile and Nobu made her some food to soothe her belly. She got up and she ported out to Korea when he was asleep. She was in Naraku's office in Seoul and he looked up. She was simmering in anger but also more.

"I hope you are happy the taxing you are putting on body." She said glaring.

"I love you." He said sitting back in his chair.

"Arrogant prick!" she snapped.

"What are we having my love?" he asked calmly.

"A girl. We are having a girl. Ishin is having a girl and Nobu a son." She said glaring harder.

"Well I love our girls." He said crossing his arms.

"Say away from me then for now. I am so pissed at you I could scream." She said pointing at him.

"As you wish." He shrugged.

She ported away and she grew sick again. She woke Nobu up and she began retching again. Asuna realized she would have to stay abed for awhile and she was pissed. She fell to her couch and plotted how to make Naraku uncomfortable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was in bed with Ang Chi and he was holding her protectively. She gently extracted herself and she went outside. She was walking in the forest and she heard something breathing. She whirled around and Ggio stood there. He was holding his zanpakuto tightly and he was staring at her with his amber eyes; they seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"What've you done to me?" he demanded.

"Leave it be Arrancar. I should have left you alone." She sighed.

"I see things Akemi." He said snarling softly.

"I am sorry." She stated looking down.

He rushed her and held her chin in a brutal grip. She glared at him and he attacked her mouth. She reached up and held his face. His kiss was brutal and intense. He walked her backwards into a tree and refused to give up her mouth. She groaned and she ported them. He jumped away from her and looked around. Akemi watched him sheath his weapon and he looked at her.

"We're back at that place." He said looking up.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What were we?" he demanded.

"You were my first lover and I was the same for you." She said softly.

"How old was I?" he demanded.

"When we got together you were seventy two." She said closing her eyes.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad about what happened to you." He said meeting her eyes.

"What happened to me?" she asked stunned.

"You were on the ground. So much anger and hatred. I actually cried. I don't cry!" he said disgusted.

"Go on. I get that you are a big tough Arrancar." She said softly.

He gave her a dirty look and snapped his teeth at her.

"You're gut was hanging out. This creature with black hair and wings is standing over you. He has three fingered claws for hands. His eyes were fucked up. They didn't look normal." He said as he shut his eyes.

"Ggio please no more." She said feeling sick.

"So I was this feline?" he demanded.

"In part I guess. Asuna knew Grimmjow." She said sighing.

"What the hell? Who was Grimmjow?" he demanded.

"His name was Grimmjow Jagaharu. He was the General of the Southern Kingdom and your half brother." She said bluntly.

His eyes widened and she was watching him become agitated. He paced and he stared at her. He moved over to her and his hands opened her silk pajama shirt and he looked at her chest. He did not even think and he moved the shirt till it fell off of her shoulders. She gasped softly as his hands slid her pajama pants down. His eyes were full of something and he watched her face.

"I remember little things. I can see your face contorted in passion. I don't know what that's like." He said clenching his teeth.

"Say what you want." She said.

"Seems like you're gonna be my first again." He said gathering her in his arms.

He kissed the tiny onna and he stood a few inches taller then her. The kiss was heated and not what he was used to. Akemi felt a tear roll down her cheek and she slowly drew his mask off and away from him. It slipped from her fingers and a tooth on it broke. She began undoing his long jacket and he was paying close attention to every little move she made. She slipped his jacket from him and he stared at her. This body was so close to Daichi's and she suddenly leaned forward and tongued his male nub. His eyes widened and Ggio bit back a hiss. When she began nibbling on it; he actually groaned. She began laving her tongue and tugging hard with her teeth.

"Oh hell." He groaned.

She looked up at him and he was wilder then Daichi had been and it must have been an Arrancar thing. Jagaharu had been pretty rough around the edges but Grimmjow the Arrancar was as rough as a serrated knife. She slowly kissed across his chest and she was not being gentle. She was nipping as his hierro. He was enjoying what she was doing and she took his lips again as she suddenly became overwhelmed in him. Akemi walked him backwards and he fell on the bed. She climbed up next to him and he looked into her blue eyes and he was suddenly lost. She undid his Chinese style white pants. He kicked off his shoes with his feet and he forced himself to breathe deeply.

"Come here." She whispered.

He sat up and leaned over her and she was flushed a little. She wrapped her hand around him and she pulled him down by the neck with the other hand. She began mating her tongue to his and he growled softly. She guided him to her entrance and he slipped inside of her and he hollered out and he looked down at her.

"Different. So different." He gasped.

"Pull back but not out okay?" she whispered.

He nodded and did what she instructed. She was wracked with his feline nature and she lifted her head.

"Still the same. Kamis you feel so good." She groaned and growled at the same time.

He too was wracked with sensation and he could see how this could become addicting. His mind was totally into the feel and the movements. He could analyze till he was damned; it just felt too damn good and she was so damn right. She was meeting his thrusts and she was dissolving into euphoria. She saw his face and she could see him close as well. She sat up a little and bit into his throat. He shoved himself in as deeply as he could and he groaned as he became spent. He was seized in something and he groaned out as he shook against her.

"Shit!" he hissed as his body climaxed again.

He was so incredibly tired like after a really good fight. Akemi was underneath him and groaning softly. He was suddenly shy and he was not shy.

"You okay?" he demanded softly.

"Hai. Are you okay?" she asked yawning.

"Yeah. Felt real good." He muttered suddenly embarrassed.

"Part of you knows me okay? We are not complete strangers so this is okay." She stated reaching up holding his face.

"How'd you know? You freaked over my eyes." He said not wanting to leave her warmth.

"Because I knew them so well." She smiled.

He nodded and laid his body against hers. He actually began snoring and she made a soft sound. She was still sick with grief over Ryunosuke and she cried a little. She was uncomfortable and she managed to roll him. He was still snoring and she looked at him closely. He had been beautiful as Daichi but he was downright sexy as hell in this guise. She fell asleep after she curled her body around his and tried not to dream terrible things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna managed to curse every bad word she could think of as she sat in front of the toilet in her office. She had not been here for awhile and she wanted to use the company's resources to ascertain information. She was in no major danger of miscarriage; she was just drained beyond belief. She needled Naraku any chance she got and he had snarled into the phone about inu needing regular beatings. She stood up slowly and she went to her computer. Information was loading up on her screen and she stared at the Japanese on the screen. There was a knock on her door and she did not look up.

"Come in." she called.

She felt an aura and she looked up. Her jaw dropped and there stood Changming. His white hair was cut short in a very modern style. It ghosted his jaw in the front and it was shorter in the back. His molten gold colored eyes met hers and he smiled softly.

"Chang!" she cried standing up.

"Mistress." He said bowing.

"Where have you been? Oh my Kamis." She cried happily.

"I have been back and forth from Asia to Europe. Portugal is lovely this time of year." He said smiling wanly.

"You look incredible." She said smiling.

"You look as beautiful as ever my lady." He said bowing.

"You hide your markings?" she asked brushing fingers across his cheek.

He shut his eyes momentarily and he reached up and held her hand in his.

"My sources told me you were searching legends of ancient youkai. I came to offer you my resources." He said softly.

"Chang you again come through for me." She said smiling.

"Whatever you may need. I am sorry I have not been around. When you were killed in Manchuria; I focused my mind on other matters." He stated staring ahead.

"Chang what is on your mind? There was always something on your mind." She said biting her lip.

"Nothing my lady. Allow me to assist you in whatever you need." He said bowing his head.

"Have you taken a surname?" she asked.

"Hai. I go by Lee Changming." He said.

"Have you been in Europe a long while?" she asked sitting.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Tekeshi is alive." She said watching his face.

He considered her words and nodded his head. He still sat there calmly and nodded.

"I will find him when I am done here. He favored Shenyang and Shanghai." He said evenly.

"Chang talk to me!" she said sighing.

"I am glad to see you alive. The Boxer Rebellion was an evil thing." He stated.

"You always infuriated me! You were the most loyal attendant I had but you refused to speak your true thoughts!" she growled.

"My thoughts are my own my lady. I will have volumes sent from my home. There are ancient myths that have circulated in Europe as well. As always I am glad to be of service." He said standing.

She moved faster then he and she blocked the door. She was angry that this amazing and loyal man would not share his thoughts.

"Speak now!" she commanded.

"You look well. You look happy and that is all I ever wanted for you." He stated meeting her eyes.

"I am happier now that I know where you are and what happened to you." Asuna said taking his hands.

She held his face and made him stare at her. His eyes were like molten gold and they were so unusual and one could get lost staring into them.

"Please allow me passage!" he said hoarsely.

"What is wrong?" she demanded.

"Let me go!" he said in a deep baritone.

"Lee Changming! What is wrong? Please my friend answer me!" She cried.

"You fell to those foul beasts and I could do nothing! My heart was ripped from me that day. I could not breathe. I am the one that brought your lifeless body back to your sire and I watched the one thing that I had loved for four centuries leave my life!" he said staring at her.

Her mouth dropped open at his words and he waited for her to release him. He was going insane being near her and he wanted to do many things but he was the adopted son of one of the most amazing inu he knew.

"I knew you found me attractive." She said looking away.

"I would have gone through hell for you but I am honorable and I am at your service. I was your Magistrate for years and I will continue in a similar capacity if you wish." He said very calmly.

"Chang…I." she tried to say but he slowly disengaged from her and her mouth dropped as he walked away.

She was floored and she suddenly ran after him. Her stomach rolled but she made it to the elevator. She held herself up by leaning on a wall and he suddenly was beside her. He held her up and she closed her eyes. She felt as though she was spinning and she pushed back the bile.

"You are pupped." He said gently.

"Hai. I went years without being pupped and I wake up and here I go again." She said breathing deeply.

"Your other pups are grown. It makes sense. We are youkai and our lives are very long in many cases so why not have a large family?" he asked softly.

"Well I have a large family." She said pressing her forehead to his shoulder.

"Where is your home?" he asked.

"I have a penthouse here in Tokyo and a beach house near Karakura Town." She stated.

"Open your mind." He said very softly.

She opened her mind and he ported her to the penthouse. He picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. He laid her on the silk bedspread and he looked around for a dressing gown. He retrieved it from the back of the door and he helped slip off her kimono style blouse that she favored. Her black trousers he slipped off as easily. He refused to dwell on her lovely assets and helped her on with the dressing gown.

"Chang?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"Hai my lady?" he asked.

"Thank you." She said sleepily.

"You carry more than one." He stated.

"Three. I have never carried three. I keep telling Naraku that I am not a domestic inu and I do not have litters." She said jokingly.

"You carry kumo?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Can you handle water?" he murmured.

"Hai." She nodded.

He stood and he went to her kitchen and got her some water. He helped her sit up and she sipped it for a few minutes.

"Stay here?" she asked.

"Where?" he asked raising a white brow.

"My couch or beside me." She said staring at him.

"I can stay on your couch." He said bowing his head.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He was surprised and shocked but he responded with so much passion. One hand threaded in her hair and his lips scorched her. She opened her mouth a little and his tongue swept in. She felt flutters in her belly of another sort and she groaned softly. He pulled back slowly as he nibbled her bottom lip. He stood up suddenly and left her presence as she pondered what she had just done. She stood up and he was sitting on her couch.

"May I bother you for a tee shirt perhaps?" he asked.

"Hai I have one that will fit." She said softly.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Chang please." She said as her lower lip trembled.

"Hai my lady?" he asked as he stared straight ahead.

He stood up and turned to face her. He closed the distance and he tipped her head back.

"This is too hard. I know you have your chosen lovers and I serve you but I should not make things more difficult." He said softly against her lips.

"Chang, I am trembling." She muttered.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he held her face between his hands.

"I never tried because I respected you so much. I did not want to dishonor you." She said with trying to fight the trembling in her lip.

"That was same reason for me as well. I honored you too much." He said trying to hold himself together.

"I understand why you walked away. I do not want you to feel dishonored." Asuna said trying to fight it.

"Okay. I will be on your couch." He said pulling away slowly.

She breathed hard and she went into her room. She came out with a tee shirt of Ichigo's. He unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled it off and his back was exposed. She tried to breathe as she saw his muscles. She was a hormonal wreck she knew but she was behind him instantly and began kissing his back in nips and open mouthed kisses. Chang was again surprised and he fought back groans as she continued to press her full lips to his upper back.

"My lady? Asuna?" he asked bitten off.

"Kamis." She muttered as her hands wrapped around his waist and began unbuckling his expensive tan trousers from behind.

She shoved them down his hips and he was ripped everywhere. She was touching him and kissing his exposed skin. He lowered his head and she was touching him so intimately and with such passion. He turned and he began nipping her throat and his hands roamed her body with repressed emotion. He leaned her back gently and stared down at her.

"I cannot. I cannot do this my lady." He said backing up.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because! I see another room and I shall occupy it. The books will arrive here this in the morning." He said grabbing his clothes and actually ported into the other room.

She slammed the back of her head into the pillow on the couch and growled. She was incredibly needy at the moment and it hit her how much she wanted to conquer this particular male. He was as honorable as Tekeshi and just as incredibly tantalizing. Their two coloring was in total opposition and she found Chang more than drool worthy. She was acting totally horrid but she wanted to run her hands and tongue all over him at the moment. The way he kissed was a damn sin and Asuna growled more.

"I hope you know you are leaving me wanting!" she yelled.

He opened the door and his eyes were reddened. He was overcome in her mental images. He was highly telepathic the same as she and her thoughts were driving him over the edge of good sense. She was not shielding and he groaned at her more evocative imagery. He lost his will power and he walked to her upon the couch. He leaned against her and she met his lips. His hand cupped her cheek and she kissed him deeply. She undid her own dressing gown and she still had on her bra and panties. He could scent a faint smell of profound arousal and his hand cupped her sex. She mewled into his mouth and he brushed his fingers against her silk panties. She growled softly and he began to massage her bundle. Her eyes flew open as he kept up his ministrations. She ripped her lips from his and she panted softly.

"Chang, I want more. I want you." Asuna stated in a shaky voice.

He slowly dragged the silk down and her full scent hit him. He forced down his snarl and knew he would be crushed with guilt later. He was caught up as well as she was and he pushed into her. He made a noise as he slowly pushed in more.

"Ch-chang?" she whimpered as he slowly pushed in more.

"Are you okay?" he asked as sweat broke out on his brow.

"Hai. This good." She mumbled.

"Asuna, tell me to stop." he said through gritted teeth.

"NO! You should have said something! You should have done something." She said fighting back her beast.

"Not my place. I cannot pull back, forgive me later." He said closing his eyes.

He pushed himself in the whole way and she arched against him. His arms were shaking as he tried to control himself but he was fraying fast.

"Lee Changming!" she growled.

"I have wanted this. This not right." He said leaning his head against her shoulder.

"Who says? Who is my master?" she demanded.

"No one." He said in a shaky voice.

He moved fluidly suddenly and she arched her body again. She moaned out as he was rasping deeply. Chang was a specimen of male inu perfection and they did not come any better then he did. She blamed his superior morality on Tekeshi and she began to meet his hips with hers. Her hands roamed his body and his muscles rippled where she touched him. Asuna began nipping his tendons in his neck in a feverish way as he moved slowly. He was giving his all and she was becoming molten as he pushed and pulled; she responded with meeting his moves and she joined their lips. Unfathomable feelings coursed through both of them and Changming was escalating into the euphoria and exquisite waves of Nirvana. He had worked alongside her all those many years ago and he had come to know the onna she was. When he ruled in her name in Western Qinghai; he had written her back and forth for years. He always had enjoyed her correspondence and when he had first met her; he had been floored. Tekeshi had spoken of her but his words were of a man in love and Changming had learned early on to take what others said with a grain of salt. His adopted father had not said she had a tendency to make those who served her throw themselves in front of danger for her. He had not mentioned that she was just that enigmatic. He knew his history well and a few onna came along who managed to turn men into simpletons with just a look. She was one of those and he would continue to be smitten and serve. He was no fool and she was not perfect but in his opinion it made her more real. To be within her was more then he could handle and he was shaking badly as he continued to move slowly. She was crying out and groaning underneath him and he was loosing all willpower. She arched her neck again and he began kissing and nipping her throat. He cried out as he felt his yoki being dragged forth and he was astonished. She was channeling it and Chang was enveloped in sheer, raw power. He groaned underneath the weight of it and his hips snapped harder.

"Changming." She growled in his ear.

"Hai?" he managed.

"Your yoki. Pull back." She begged.

"It is you." He groaned out.

The pressure was too great as they both seemed frantic to finish. He was afraid of hurting her but he surrendered to the glorious explosion. He felt her along so many points and his mind was feral. He tasted blood and he exploded within the shroud of agonizing pleasure and yoki. Asuna felt heavy as her body felt drained. He was a powerful telepath and he coupled like a telepath. It left her raw and exposed. She felt safe and wrapped in perfection. She was shocked she did not know of any onna he had been a companion to. He was sculpted and built like a kami. He was so drained that he could not respond for the moment. Her arm hung limply, dangling beside the couch and fingers brushed the wood floor.

"Chang?" she whispered.

"Hai?" he said physically shaking.

"Are you alright?" she said running her one hand down his sweaty back.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Do not move yet." She said breathlessly.

"Why?" he asked in a tired voice.

"I want to continue to feel this before you skulk off like a wounded animal and beg forgiveness for impertinence." She said wryly.

"That is not fair." He said quietly.

"Why did you not approach me?" she demanded.

"My adoration was obvious my lady." He said miffed.

"No offense but I was used to the ass kissing because of who I was but you could have come to me." She stated in annoyance.

"Pardon my words in which I now speak but how was I supposed to approach you? I revered Tekeshi and Kamis he is alive now! I am not that cur Katashi." He said almost ashamed.

"Okay now the skulking begins." She said almost amused.

"I am so glad you are enjoying my discomfiture my lady but I have honor and I care not what the date is, that will not change." He stated emphatically.

She watched his face as she quite suddenly tightened her muscles on his member. He made a choked sound and she did it again. He groaned out as she began assaulting his senses with her telekinesis.

"May I ask you a question? Since it offends your senses that we finally gave into this attraction four hundred years later, shall we be completely discrete? I have no intentions of letting you leave my life again. You were my chief magistrate for almost two hundred years, you were and are mine." She said almost in growl.

His eyes blinked and he was being wracked by wicked things at the moment. She was driving him to the edge and he was fixing to jump gleefully over it. He collapsed against her and lost his composure. He was growling and snarling like the inu he was and he suddenly began moving hard and Asuna gave into decadent pleasure. He was good and she felt so very, very bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stood on the island of Tokuno and there was a small castle that the royal family of the Dragon Clan had used on occasion. She and the Ryukotsusei had been there a few times for romantic getaways and time alone. She pushed through the dense forest and came upon the ruins. Mortals would not have recognized it for what it was and she went closer. It looked desolate and it made her sad. As she drew near she could see that the inner structure was still intact beneath the overgrowth. She entered and she actually felt a lower level youkai. She was curious as she moved through it. She was suddenly thrown forward and she fell. She rolled and she stared at a small green dragon. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You are a dragon!" she said in surprised.

"What'dya want huh? Why're you here?" he said in a lisp.

The little male was a small earth dragon and they served the Dragon Clan as messengers and guardians. Her heart began to beat harder and she bowed her head.

"I am Lady Akemi. I was the mate of Lord Ryukotsusei." She said softly.

"My lady? Forgive me! I'm worthless! I'm your servant!" he said falling prostrate.

"What are you protecting? That is your job is it not?" she asked almost excitedly.

"Hai! I'm a guardian." He said face down.

"Please tell me what it is you are guarding! Please and what is your name?" she asked gently.

"I'm Otoya m'lady! I've a big secret!" he said jumping up suddenly.

She was tiny at barely over five feet tall but this being only stood four foot at the tallest. They were tiny but fierce little beings. She followed him as he led her down an old winding path. It was close to the coast but she realized they were going down. He walked for miles and they walked into a cavern where there was a coiled up serpent. It was a water dragon by the whitish coloring and she was shaking badly as she walked forward. She touched the cold skin and she looked back. The dragon's head was tucked into the body so she could not see who it was. There was no aura and she searched in vain for some characteristics she recognized.

"Ya know who it is?" The little dragon said jumping up and down.

"Please tell me." She said in trembling voice.

"M'lord Ryuu." He said laughing.

"Which one? My son or his uncle?" she asked.

"Well this one is your son m'lady. His uncle is further in the caverns." He giggled.

"How do you wake him?" she asked desperately.

"Ummm dunno." He shrugged.

"How many guardians are there?" she asked pressing her hands to the scaled flesh.

"There's ten of us. Up and down the islands we go." He giggled again.

"You are young." She said softly.

"Yeah. I'm only fifty. I ain't never seen him awake but he sure is pretty." The little male said.

She climbed up onto her eldest son and she found his head. He was so deep in hibernation that he seemed dead. She felt along face and she felt along the ridges and she began crying heavily. Her face was flooded with tears as she hugged and kissed all over his dragon face. One eye suddenly opened and she almost fell over. The crimson eye followed her and the great beast suddenly lifted his head a little.

"Ryuu! Baby it is me! Darling are you awake?" she asked almost urgently.

He was shaking his head and she could tell he was groggy. He was truly not all there and she held his snout and made him look at her.

"Higurashi Ryuu! It is me. Wake up baby please!" she said desperately.

"Mother?" the beast rumbled deeply.

"Hai! It is me. Ryuu where is your uncle? Where is Ryukotsusei?" she asked.

"I am so sleepy." He said trying to lower his head.

"Otoya go to the coast and capture the biggest fish you can get! Do not let the mortals see you." She said quickly.

"Gotcha m'lady!" he said porting out.

She was surprised but she shook her son's snout hard. He looked annoyed and she was suddenly crushed against his body. He had wrapped his serpentine body around her protectively and he laid his head down.

"Ryuu?" she asked.

"Dead. You are dead." He mumbled.

"I am not dead beloved son. I am alive." She said running her hands along his scaled body.

She flared her purity just a little and the dragon lifted his head so fast that she was astonished. He turned his face towards her and his eyes were fully awake.

"Mother?" he asked dumbstruck.

"Hai." She nodded hugging his body.

"Mother? Kamis Mother!" he cried as he changed form.

He crushed her to him and she could not breathe. She choked and she looked up at his haunted face.

"It is okay. I am here and I am not in pieces." She said as her son picked her up.

The earth dragon ported back in with a small shark and Ryuu looked grateful.

"You care if I eat? I am starving!" he said eyeing the fish.

"Hai please." She said stepping back.

He changed back into his true form and began eating the shark with gusto. Her tears kept falling and she could not stop. Ryuu finished eating and he changed back. He patted the little dragon on the head and the little earth dragon beamed.

"You will be rewarded richly for your dedication little man." Ryuu said kneeling.

"You're my lord!" he said bowing.

"Join your brothers." He said and the little dragon ported away.

"Ryuu what happened?" she asked.

"We were overwhelmed. I have never seen anything like it. Those of us that survived thought it best to sleep until the threat was over." He said holding his tiny mother.

"Ryuu there are evil things on the island of Miyako. I found your brother's skeleton." She said hugging him tightly.

"What? NO!" he cried in anguish.

"Hai. Cousin Asuna is in Tokyo right now." She said taking his hand.

"Tokyo?" he asked confused.

"What used to be Edo? Let me port us." She said.

"What? You can port? Wait a minute…Uncle Ryuu is still in this cave system." He said pulling her along.

They walked deeper and they found the elder Ryuu. He was on back and stretched out.

"Slob." Ryuu snickered.

Akemi laughed softly and he spoke some ancient tongue. The yoki was oppressive and Ryuu the Elder rolled over. He yawned and stared at Akemi and Ryuu.

"Damn how long were we out?" he asked.

"When did you all hibernate?" she asked.

"Nineteenth century." Her son stated.

"About two hundred years." She shrugged.

Ryuu stretched languidly and he yawned. He changed form and hugged his sister in law.

"You were dead but I am assuming someone did something. Knowing this family someone went to the past." Ryuu said.

"Hai. It was Asuna actually. How is it the West did not know?" she asked.

"I am still unsure of what it was that attacked. The speed and ferocity was nothing like I had ever seen." The younger stated.

Akemi nodded and she took their hands. She decided on Shinnying and ported the three of them there. Ang Chi was out of his study quickly. His jaw dropped as he stared at two dragon males.

"Lord Ang Chi!" Her son said in greeting.

"Lord Ryuu!" Ang Chi said bowing.

"Lady Akemi may I speak with you?" Ang Chi asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

She followed her lover into his study and he shut the door softly. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. She could feel his happiness for her and he kissed the top of her head.

"I am so glad you found someone. I will call for a meal." He said brushing his knuckles along her cheek.

"You keep showing me why I have fallen in love with you." She said kissing his palm.

"I will give you up to Ryukotsusei if he is alive. I know how much you love him." He said heavily.

"Stop!" she said hugging him tightly.

"Did you want me to get my mother?" he asked.

"Please. I feel her move by the way. You will feel it soon too." She said into his neck.

"I cannot wait." He said softly.

He ported out and she slipped back into the meeting hall. Ryuu the younger was mischievous as always and his mind was working overtime on how to save his younger brother from whatever fate had befallen him. Ryuu the elder sat down and looked tired. Ang Chi returned with Asuna. Her son made a whistling sound and Asuna chuckled. She moved forward and hugged him tightly.

"Hello Cousin Ryuu and hello Lord Ryuu." She said bowing.

"Hello Lady Asuna. It is good to see you." Ryuu the elder stated.

"So you wear these pants too? I think I shall like this modern era." Ryuu said playfully.

"Well I am glad that someone is left alive to tell us something." She said sitting.

"I do not know much my cousin. I wish I did. We were hit by something powerful and shadowy beings." He said shaking his head.

"Shouten!" she growled.

"The shadow beings were wraths?" Ryuu asked surprised.

"Hai. We only knew one clan back then. There are many clans and some have unique abilities. The tr'Awnhi are deadly and nasty buggers." Asuna replied.

"I had reports of youkai that had immense yoki and they looked like dragons but they were not." Akemi's son replied.

"I think they may have been what it known as basilisks." The inu princess stated.

"Basilisks? What the hell would these beings want and why destroy fellow serpents?" Ryuu the elder growled.

"I have no idea but I know Longwei was guarding a sleeping one in the past. He said that right before he died." Asuna said lacing her fingers together.

"You killed Longwei? Father could not even kill that bastard!" The younger stated.

"Well he did not go easily but I may go back again and see the beast he was guarding." She said raising her head.

"Was Ryukotsusei alive? I have been told I went back for him? Was he alive when this evil took place?" Akemi said softly.

"Hai Mother. You went back for him when the Shikon no Tama was taken by the ga." Ryuu said confused.

"I am Akemi from just after the koumori and kiangshi incident my son." She said softly.

Her son's eyes widened in disbelief and he was shocked.

"Mother, you know what eventually happens to you?" he asked surprised.

"No. We are slowly unraveling the story. Where was your father? Was he killed? Did he hide and if he did where would he hibernate?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"If he made it he would go to Kume." Ryuu the elder stated softly.

"Why Kume?" Asuna asked.

"It is where we were born and where our mother is enshrined." Ryuu answered.

"I see. Well Akemi it seems we need to split up; each of us will take a Ryuu." Asuna stated.

"Hai. I will go to Kume." She said biting her lip.

"And I will go back to Miyako in the past. Lord Ryuu, do you know how to avoid yourself in the past?" she asked.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Okay." She said rising.

Her face turned white and she leaned heavily on her chair. Ang Chi came over and held her up.

"I will port you home. Tokyo or Karakura Town?" He asked.

"Tokyo. Changming is at my penthouse." She said.

"Changming? Truly?" Ang Chi asked surprised.

"Hai. He can explain. Call your jii-chan for me?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Hai!" he said shaking his head.

Ang Chi ported them to Tokyo and Asuna sank onto the couch. Ang Chi knocked on the bedroom door and Changming opened it. He looked as if he had been awoken and he bowed to Ang Chi.

"My lord. How have you been?" he asked.

"I have been well Chang! Goodness you look so different." He said surprised at the elder inu's appearance.

"Hai. I have been amongst the European inu." He smiled.

"Well you look well. I will call jii-chan." He said warmly.

"That would be good." Chang said bowing his head.

Changming looked over at his lady and she looked tired and weak. He nodded to Ang Chi and the younger inu lord took out a cell phone and called his grandsire. Changming went to Asuna and knelt by her.

"Are you alright mistress? What may I get you?" he asked.

"Some water would be good." She said laying back.

"Hai." He nodded.

He retrieved her a glass of water and he felt the aura of the man who had raised him up from a small pup. Tekeshi stepped into the penthouse and he stared at the white haired male.

"Changming." Tekeshi muttered softly.

"Father." Changming said with a bowed head.

He stood slowly and Tekeshi came closer and grabbed the snow inu in a bear hug. Chang held onto the black inu tightly for a moment.

"My boy! You look good." Tekeshi said with sparkling green eyes.

"Thank you father." He said softly.

"Still so soft spoken." Tekeshi stated as he sat upon a plush chair across from the sofa.

"I can be obnoxious when I am around Geming." Chang said shrugging.

"Thank you for seeing to the lands after I fell. Aijou has told me how well you did in her stead and my name." the emerald eyed inu stated.

"It was as you taught me Father. I only did what was expected of a good son. I wish you would have called upon me when you moved against Katashi." Changming stated in a low voice.

"I needed you where you were Chang." He said softly.

"I needed my father!" Chang said looking up.

"I am sorry my son. Ang Chi deserved his birthright." Tekeshi sighed.

"I would have fought Katashi in your stead. Geming and I would have done anything for you." He said in old anguish.

"Son you were grown. I knew you could handle whatever you needed to. You and Geming were all you had." He said in regret.

Changming looked away and suppressed his anger. His adopted father was such a good soul and would have done anything for his blood.

"That is not why I did what I did!" he said outraged.

"Then why?" Chang asked.

"You were dearer to me then my own blood son. You listened to me and were not willful. You, Geming. and Sheng let me into your lives and hearts at such young ages. Katashi was a future lord and you three were just my boys." He said staring directly at Chang.

Chang sat there and he was thrilled to his chichi but his death had left him alone in the world except for his annoying but gracious adopted brother Geming. He lowered his head and nodded.

"You were such a strong boy and you handled everything with grace and honor. I could not have been more blessed." He said to his son.

"I helped avenge Hana." Chang stated.

"I know. Aijou told me everything." He nodded.

"Perhaps we can let my lady sleep and we can perhaps have a drink at the lounge I saw on the corner?" Chang asked.

"Hai this way jii-chan and Chang. It is Hibari's bar." Ang Chi explained.

"That is one of your daughters?" Tekeshi asked.

"Hai. She is the youngest daughter of Naraku." Asuna commented sleepily.

"Aijou, I will see later. Come boys allow her to rest." Tekeshi commanded.

Ang Chi went first then Tekeshi, Changming followed and he looked back at her. Their eyes met and Changming looked away quickly. He had come to the conclusion that he could not give her up. He felt guilty but he knew to shield heavily. His chichi was very good at discerning his emotions with his empathy. Asuna passed out the moment they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari had finally returned to Tokyo and her father had censured her severely. She had explained to him that she had been in America with her brother Hiroto. She was busy putting her financial books in order when Ang Chi came in. She stood up and hugged him tightly. Her belly was beginning to show and his mouth dropped.

"Hibari? What and when?" he asked shocked.

"Well it was a few months ago. My lover and I quit seeing each other and I had decided to keep my baby." She shrugged.

"Bari are you okay?" Ang Chi asked softly.

"I am fine. I met our brother Hiroto. He is fabulous and he is now my best friend." She laughed.

"I am glad to hear it. You look beautiful. You heard about Iyo." He said sighing.

"I saw her in Sendai visiting with Kenji. She looks the same but almost ethereal now. The Arrancar Ulquiorra Schiffer would not let her out of his sight." She said smiling wanly.

"Well I am here with my jii-chan and Changming." He said stepping back.

"I should like to say hello." She said standing.

She had on a white button short sleeve blouse with a knee length black pencil skirt. She was wearing black heels and followed Ang Chi. Tekeshi looked over at a young onna and he smiled.

"Hello Lord Tekeshi! I am Matsuda Hibari; it has been a long time Changming." She said bowing.

"Hello Lady Hibari. You look very well." Changming stated bowing his head.

"You are one of Naraku's three girls correct?" Tekeshi asked.

"Hai. I am his baby girl. He reminds me constantly." She smiled.

"You are expecting Lady Hibari." Chang said looking up.

"Hai. Excuse me now. Enjoy your evening." She said as her cell phone began ringing.

She clicked it on and she smiled widely.

"Hello big brother. Hai I am well. I spoke to you an hour ago. I know. I know. I am well and I promise I will call when I return home." She said smiling as she talked.

She clicked the phone off and she went back to her accounting. She was immersed in numbers and she felt fingers on her shoulder. She looked back and she saw Yumichika. She sighed heavily and she stood up.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"No one knew when you showed back up love. I have been casing this place hoping you would quit cowering away." He said crossing his arms.

He was lovely. He was so beautiful that he put many onna to shame. She looked down and looked up.

"I need no one. I am fine and so is my baby girl. I need no one!" she said emphatically.

"You know what lover? You are so busy running like a scared little girl you have no idea how to act like an adult." He said looking at his nails.

"Get your shinigami ass out of here. Drag your spirit self back through the gate and fuck yourself Yumichika." She snapped.

Her phone rang and she answered. Hiroto was on the line and she smiled a little. Yumichika was getting really annoyed and he grabbed the phone.

"She is a lil busy so when Hibari is not on my time she will call you back…buh bye." He said in a snotty tone.

"Bitch!" she snapped.

"Yeah whatever." He said glaring at her.

Hiroto ported behind his little sister and he stared at Yumichika. His face was neutral but he refused for her to be bullied.

"You know you do not pay her bills so do not dare tell her who she can talk to." He said softly.

"Who are you youkai?" the fifth seat of the Eleventh Squad asked.

"I am her elder brother shinigami. Would you like me to walk you home?" Hiroto asked.

"Hai. Let me grab my books." She said picking up her ledgers.

She walked away from Yumichika and he was annoyed as hell. Hiroto walked beside his sister and he was separated from Alora. They had been fighting about Hibari and he refused to give her up. They went to her apartment and she slipped in and he followed. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and she smiled.

"I love you Roto." She giggled.

"I love you too Bari. Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Hai although I would appreciate if you stayed here. I know you have that meeting in San Francisco but you can port." She said smiling up at him.

"Hai. I will stay here. Where is your couch sweet girl?" he teased.

"I want you to sleep beside me. I will be fully clothed." She said heading to her bathroom.

He took a deep breath and he nodded. She came out in a long silk shirt and matching pajama bottoms. She went to her bedroom and he followed. She flopped onto the bed and he lay down next to her. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest.

"Such a strong, steady beat." She whispered.

"Mhmm." He mumbled.

She was sleepy and she needed so much more then normal. She enjoyed the feel of him near her and he was super protective of her. She was a little happy that the bitch he was mated to was gone for now. She was being selfish but she needed him.

"Bari? You asleep yet?" he asked softly.

"Almost. What is wrong?" she asked mumbling.

"Nothing. I am just happy to be here." He said drifting himself.

They slept for a little while and Hibari woke to get a drink of water. She got up and got a glass. She came back to her room and she stared at him. She moved closer and he looked utterly peaceful. She sat beside him and took his hand and pressed it to her lips. He was a deep sleeper and she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. His amber eyes opened and he stared at her.

"Hibari." He breathed softly.

"Hai." She whispered.

"I love you so much." He said softly.

"I know. I love you too." She said lying against him.

They said nothing nor did they have to as this relationship was easy for them both. They were both mad about the other but kept the boundaries. Hibari sat up suddenly and gasped; Hiroto sat up as well as he felt another manner of being.

"Arturo." She said under her breath.

She stood up and Hiroto followed silently. In her living room stood Artuto Plateado and Ulquiorra Schiffer. Her eyes widened at the invasion and her former lover stared at her in anger.

"You dare come into my home?" she asked in disbelief.

"I go where I wish onna. You should know that by now." He said in such a hateful tone.

"Why are you here? Ulquiorra Schiffer you work with this being?" she asked gently.

"I do what is right in this case." He answered in his toneless voice.

"I am Rishou's full sister." She said frowning.

"It is unfortunate but it cannot be helped." Ulquiorra shrugged.

"So what is it you intend Arturo? You intend for me to come into that wasteland? I have no wish to be there. I have lost one sister to it already. I respect you Ulquiorra, I really do but I will not be going." She said calmly.

"Yet you have my daughter within you and you intend to deny her?" he demanded.

"She is mine Arturo. I do not need anyone and most certainly not someone who demands to control me." She said too calmly.

Arturo knew she was powerful but her hands took on a greenish hue. Hiroto stood by and waited for her to ask his help. Hibari's shoki was just like her father's miasma but a totally different color. She was limited on her shape shifting but she actually had the form of an inu; a very different manner of inu.

"You will not dare control me Arturo. I will decimate my own home but you are not controlling me!" she said in a low growl.

Her eyes had changed to green and Arturo was floored. She was exuding such incredible strength that she had not displayed before.

"You arrogant onna! I will have my progeny; you have proven yourself faithless and unworthy of me now." He said narrowing his very cold citrine eyes.

Hiroto actually bristled at the comments and Arturo turned his eyes to the male inu. He could see the markings and knew this male was a son of the inu onna Asuna.

"So what you are her big brother? Protecting the back stabbing bitch?" he condescended.

"You speak like a dictator Arrancar. I find your words offensive and rude. She is royalty and you are what I do not know." Hiroto stated.

"Enough talking! You will give me what belongs to me Hibari or you will not find shelter anywhere!" Arturo said so frigidly that Sesshomaru would have been proud.

"Arturo do not make us enemies." Hibari stated.

"You did that when you ran away like a little kodomo brat!" he said nearing her.

She slapped him forcefully and he glared at her in anger. Hibari's door swung open and there stood Mizuki and Rishou. Ulquiorra barely looked at Rishou and Mizuki stepped in.

"I have no idea who you are but you are making a ruckus. Get your Arrancar as out of here now!" she said as her eyes took on a crimson glow.

"How dare you command me shinigami whore." Arturo Plateado growled.

"Ulquiorra? Why are you here?" Rishou asked.

The Fourth Espada said nothing and he just stared at Rishou. Arturo was fuming and he had to admit to himself that she was stunning. Her belly was rounding and he actually ached to lie next to her and press his hand to her stomach. He almost wished he had not been a born Arrancar. He felt and he knew feelings quite well. Hibari stared at him and her aura dropped suddenly.

-Let everyone clear out and we will talk. - she pathed.

His face never changed but he looked at Ulquiorra.

"She is unworthy. Let us go." He said coldly.

Ulquiorra nodded and he produced a garganta. They walked through and Rishou was floored at his mate's behavior and Mizuki glared.

"Hey Roto." Mizuki said softly.

"Hey Zuki." Hiroto acknowledged.

Hiroto followed his siblings out and Hibari realized how well he had come to know her. She was alone and Arturo appeared. She watched him as he crossed his arms.

"I cannot come to Hueco Mundo." She said clearly.

"Why are we conversing onna? You say you will not do what it is I wish from you." He said coldly.

"You come here all the time! Why can you not come here?" she demanded.

"I am not of this plane Hibari. You carry a being that is in part what I am. I have stated I would give you my love and my heart. I have a heart unlike some other Arrancar." He said with narrowed eyes.

"I do not need anyone. I do not need love and I do not need to traverse a wasteland." She said softly.

"You are more closed off then any female I have seen. Most females even Arrancar onna will accept love!" he sneered.

"I am not most onna. I do not want love. I did not ask for it and I am incapable of it. I did not intend to be a mother but this is my girl and you will not take her from me." She said staring at him coldly.

He was outraged and he was actually hurt by her words. He would never admit to it and he came within a few inches of her face.

"You are colder then any stone and your heart is deader then a hollow." He said as he pushed her aside.

"I do what I have to. There will come a point that all out war will be declared between our planes and I have to side with this one. Good day Arturo and please leave me alone." She said calmly.

"Evil whore!" he growled.

She looked back at him and just stared. He produced a garganta and left. She felt relief flood her and she went to Mizuki's pent house. Hiroto came out quickly and hugged her tightly. Mizuki watched carefully and she made a note to talk to Kazuo. Karu was in bed and Byakuya in the Seireitei. She felt tired and this baby was so incredibly powerful. She had been avoiding the Soul Society and Byakuya avoided telling anyone. She ported to Los Angeles and Kazuo was in his office. He hung up the phone and he hugged her tightly.

"What the hell is going on between Hiroto and Hibari?" she demanded.

"Nothing. I promise nothing. Hiroto is honorable and he would not cheat on Alora although I would have nailed that bitch to the wall." He said smirking.

"Well he is rather chummy with her now." She growled.

"Well your mind is being dirty." He said grinning.

"Hai my mind is dirty." She snapped.

"You look beautiful you know." He said coming up behind her and rubbing her shoulders.

"Sosuke is more interested in my wiles then his son. I hate to tell him that he is powerful. He is really powerful." She said sighing in pleasure as he kept working her muscles.

"Yeah well he is a stupid prick in my opinion. Come on to bed Mizuki." He said pulling on her.

"Hai but I have to get back to Tokyo for a board meeting." She said groaning as he continued to work on her back.

"You will be because I have to be there too." He chuckled.

Mizuki bit back more groans and sighs as he worked her very soar back. She could be excessively wicked and she decided to be. She was coming to hate Aizen again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna moved within the caverns of Miyako and she noticed the temperature was colder as she went further down. She was tired as she moved but she was determined to see something. Thoughts of Chang flitted through her brain and she knew things would get hairy with that situation but she had a knack for creating issues. She felt a much dampened aura and she followed it. What she found shocked her. Within a hideaway hole there was being of such immense beauty but he was in a hibernation much like the two Ryuu had been. His face was youthful and unmarred. He was so beautiful that he looked almost feminine. He was in armor of old and his hair was black with many red streaks. One hand looked exactly like a dragon's arm in their true form. Her eyes darted back to his face and his nose was straight and looked Italian to her. She went to touch him but jerked her hand back. He was not a dragon youkai and she felt certain he was a basilisk. She could not get over how beautiful he was but she knew first hand how beautiful males could be just as nasty and cruel. It did not appear he was breathing; her fingers drifted over his other hand that resembled a normal humanoid one. His skin was soft like a newborn's flesh and she leaned in closely. He scented distinctly and she made sure to memorize it. She saw a skin not far and she left the sleeping basilisk youkai and she stared at what must be his true form. It was eerie to her and she visibly shivered. She knew she should run him through but that was dishonorable. She went back to him and he slumbered on peacefully. She neared her head near his chest and she heard a very faint heart beat.

"You live." She whispered.

She stepped back and she was deeply affected. She moved around and went through what must have been his personal effects. She read a name that was in Latin. She figured it was his name. Amedeo slumbered on and she went to leave. She looked back and she realized she was being stared at by the very being she had been checking out.


	48. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Thank you so much for reading! Slowly the ancients are being met and some confusion and blurred lines once again. Decisions are made that bind enemies further together.

Ancient Tomes and Ancient Ones

He laid there watching her and he was leaden; he could barely move but before him stood some manner of daemon. She exuded strength and she exuded raw power.

"You are Amedeo?" she asked in Latin.

He still blinked at her and she moved closer to him. His eyes were still clouded and his eyes were blood red.

"Amedeo?" she whispered.

"Si." He whispered back.

"Asuna." She whispered pointing to herself.

"Why am I awake?" he asked in Latin but a very heavy voice.

"I came down. I felt your aura." She answered.

"No aura." He said closing his eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked gently.

"Sleep." He murmured.

"Are you a basilisk?" she asked.

"Si." He said rolling a little.

"I hope you understand I mean you no harm, I hope that you mean me no harm." She stated softly.

He stared at her and he had no idea what she was but she was pretty. She tentatively reached for his hair and brushed it away from his face. His mind was not fully working as he was just that sleepy. She was pretty and she was warm; he was freezing cold and he pulled her to him tightly.

"Cold. You are a mammal daemon." He said burying his face into her hair.

"A what?" she asked curiously.

"I am basilisk. You are not. I am cold." He said as his teeth began to chatter.

"Will you harm me?" she demanded.

"Too cold to care." He said shaking.

"You are waking up." She nodded.

He began to shake violently and it occurred to her he was more reptilian like then most dragons and she suddenly ported them out. She realized she was taking a chance and she was glad she had chosen night. He was still shaking and she slowly undid his clothes.

"You were alive during Roman times." She muttered.

"Si." He said as his teeth chattered.

Asuna slowly undressed him and she pulled him into the hot spring. His eyes rolled back and he groaned as the heat seemed to help the chill he had been experiencing.

"You are foolish to disturb a sleeping monster." He stated as his teeth still chattered a little.

"I am a risk taker. Are you a monster?" she asked.

"I can be si." He stated staring at her.

"What do you think I am sir?" she asked.

"I do not know." He said narrowing his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Still cold." He said stated as the rampant chill still consumed him.

"I asked if you would harm me and you did not answer. I will not try and attempt to harm you as I find myself curious." She stated watching him from her perch on the side of the spring.

"Why did you wake me?" he asked.

"I did not mean to. I felt a very faint aura and I heard a very faint heart beat. I admit that I was curious and I am sorry that I disturbed you." She said bowing her head.

"Molto freddo." He said shaking violently.

"I am sorry you are so cold. What can I do?" She asked softly.

"Why help me?" he demanded as his teeth made a reverberating sound.

"Because I am no monster and I help those who cannot help themselves at times. Now I ask again, how can I help you?" she asked delicately.

"I do not know how you could help me. Gods it is so cold here!" he said shaking harder.

"We are on Miyako sir. That is an island in the southern portion of Japan. It is quite warm. I am assuming since you were hibernating that your core body temperature needs raising." She said gently.

"Si." He muttered.

"How can I help?" She asked.

"Hotter water. I need hotter water." He said closing his eyes.

He had never felt so vulnerable in his long life and this mammalian was helping him. He had no idea how long he had slept but she was quite striking. She took his hand and they ported again. He was suddenly immersed in scorching water and it felt so good that he moaned.

"This onsen is very close to an active volcano. I hope it is helping." Asuna stated kindly.

"What are you femmina?" he asked closing his eyes and reveling in the decadent heat.

"I am part cane daemon and part bevitore di sangue." She replied.

His eyes snapped opened and he stared at her. He had met very few mixed daemons in his long life and he watched her carefully. Blood drinkers were tricky beasts and he was wary immediately.

"You do not know me. You cannot make that judgment." She stated at his thoughts.

"You are uppyr." He stated flatly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"There is a group of bevitore di sangue whose natural state is that of a spirit." He said as he moved around the hot spring.

"You speak of the wraiths." She said softly.

"Is that what they are called?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Hai. They are called Shouten wraiths." She said disdainfully.

He moved with incredible speed and he was in front of her. He reached up his reptilian hand and held her jaw. He searched her face and she was more beautiful up close.

"You have no care for these bevitore di sangue." He stated flatly.

"No." she said staring into his reptile like eyes.

She was staring and she knew it was rude but his eyes were so different and she was captivated.

"I could petrify you if I so chose." He said in a whisper.

"I have read myths surrounding basilisks." She said meeting his gaze.

"You are foolish femmina." He said almost sneering.

"Why am I foolish?" she asked.

He moved again quickly and had her pinned back on the ground. She showed no fear but his aura was absolutely the most powerful thing she had ever felt. He pinned her wrist against the mossy ground and his tongue slipped out. It looked almost normal except for a split in the center. He tasted the air and neared her neck. She exuded so much power that it was intoxicating to his senses.

"Perhaps you should have let me sleep." He said tasting her skin.

"One of your kind or maybe yourself end up killing my cousin! How dare you beasts show up in Japan and act as if this land is yours!" she growled out loudly.

"You think this land is yours?" he scoffed.

"I did not mean to wake you." She said gritting her teeth.

"Yet you did. What did you see in those caverns?" he asked.

"There was a molted skin. I assumed it was yours." She said breathing deeply.

"No. I came here alone. I wanted a long sleep." He sneered.

"Then there was another here after you. There was a dragon named Longwei who was supposedly guarding you." She admitted.

"And what happened to this dragon?" he asked curiously.

"I killed him for attacking my cousin and my son." She said holding back a growl.

"No dragon was guarding me as if I needed someone else!" he said scornfully.

"So you hold disdain for us here." She commented.

"You are a rather young daemon femmina but you are strong." He stated taking his claw and running it up her thigh.

"I am five hundred." She said fighting back sudden nausea.

"As I said you are young. You are arrogant to think that I would deign to give you much more information." He said as a smile began to curve his handsome features.

"I apologized for waking you up." She said shoving him off.

He watched her and she crawled a little ways. She began vomiting and he stared at her almost coldly.

"My nearness makes you ill?" he demanded.

"No." she said wiping her mouth.

He was on her and he pinned her arm behind her back and tasted her skin again. He sat up and allowed her to get up as well.

"You carry young." He stated flatly.

She said nothing and he moved smoothly back into the water. He moved his black and red hair and she saw a light smattering of blackish scales going down his spine.

"Does my appearance bother you mammal?" he asked as he sank into the water.

"Do wish me to be blunt and myself or do you wish for me to be a supplicating idiot?" she asked calmly.

"Speak the truth but watch your tongue." He commanded.

"You are so beautiful you put onna to shame. I also feel your yoki and I am not stupid. You would be a match for me." She said flatly.

"Explain these words." Amedeo demanded.

"Onna I believe is your word femmina. Yoki is your aura and abilities." She said to the back of his head.

He turned to look at her and his face was youthful but she was not fooled. He was very old but his skin was flawless. His lips were full and his nose very straight. His shape of face was angular and very sculpted. His body seemed etched and fluid at the same time. She had actually caught herself staring at his backside and she looked away.

"You are perusing my body." He said in a seductive whisper.

She went to roll to crawl away and he suddenly grabbed her ankle with his fully humanoid hand. She struggled and he made a hissing noise. He pulled her towards the water and his claws on his right hand nicked her skin through her haori.

"Do not move." He commanded.

She gasped as a toxin unlike anything she had felt; it was fast acting and he ripped open her haori. He had accidentally nicked the fleshy part of her breast. He lowered his lips quickly and began laving his tongue and sucking on the nick aggressively. She was surprised to feel the warmth of his mouth and Asuna felt his tongue licking the tiny wound. He lifted his head and stared at her.

"I was prepared to defend myself. I see you are not going to make a move to harm me." He said almost in apology.

He was actually staring at her breasts openly and he was intrigued.

"Why are you still staring?" she asked breathlessly.

"Basilisk females are not as developed as mammal females in this regard. I find them interesting." He said perusing her chest.

"So you were ready to strike even though I have made no moves?" she demanded.

"Please! You mean to tell me that you were not prepared to raise your hand against me?" he demanded of her.

"Why? Because you are different from me? I assure differences do not mean that much to me." She snapped.

He suddenly smirked and began laving his tongue along the scratch again. He eyed her responses and this was pleasurable to her. His tongue began to swirl around the nipple and her breath caught. She was leery of his claws at the moment and he nipped the erect nub.

"Stop!" she cried out softly.

"Why?" he demanded.

"This is intimate and I do not know you!" she growled.

"I really do not care. What is the sweet taste upon this skin?" he demanded.

"How dare you!" Asuna growled in anger.

"Answer my question." He smirked.

"I feed my young this way." She stated in irritation.

"I had not realized it that it was delectable." He murmured.

He went back to lazily tonguing the peak and she began gasping again. He began to suckle her and she gasped harder. He made a noise low in his throat and he switched to the other pink nub. He got her squirming and she whimpered softly. He released her tit with an audible pop and she turned red.

"Your responses are pleasing to me." Amedeo said in a husky voice.

"I am so glad you are pleased." She said sarcastically.

"You woke me up." He retorted.

"So?" she growled.

"I know not how long I was out and you are rather striking. Si your responses are pleasing me immensely." He said in a sultry tone.

"Look you being pleased is nice I am sure but I am not about to be used by anyone!" she growled.

"You are a mouthy femmina. Your lips should be silenced." He said as his eyes flashed.

"Do not threaten me!" she said trying to get away from his ungodly powerful grip.

"Then do not go around waking up unsuspecting males." He said with a wicked smile.

She began to thrash and he growled out in annoyance. He used his reptile hand and shredded her hakama. He ended up dragging her into the water and he held her face in an iron grip.

"I will tell you about basilisks. We are powerful and we are dangerous predators. You are dangling yourself in front of me and you are begging to be eaten." He said in a provocative tone.

"Just like my innocent cousin? He was a houshi; a monk you beast!" she snarled.

"I did nothing to this cousin of yours femmina. You wish for my ire?" he asked dangerously.

"Not particularly but if you declare yourself my enemy then I have no choice." She said as her eyes began to bleed red.

He watched her eyes and it aroused him immensely. She was unlike any mammalian daemon he had ever met. Most cowered before the might of the reptile daemons. He held her jaw and her power was seeping to the surface.

"You are arousing me femmina." He said as his eyes took on an eerie hue.

"You are too easily aroused then sir." She retorted.

He snorted and he wondered if the inferior type daemons knew how to engage in pleasing mating. He doubted it and most were so substandard that they were a joke. She grew angry and he realized she was telepathic. He lifted her up onto the side of the hot spring and spread her thighs. She began growling more and he glared at her.

"I told you I could petrify you." He snapped.

"I am no joke basilisk." She growled.

Her challenging tone and her rather brave, conceited air were begging for a show of dominance. He was suddenly over her and the hybrid gasped.

"You are begging for a lesson in subservience." He said coldly.

"Arrogant fuck!" she snapped.

He shook his head and he slid down her body. He spread her thighs wide and he was angry. He thrust his tongue inside of her and he was surprised at her. She arched her body and his eyes flashed again. Amedeo began to think perhaps this femmina might please him. Fury was eating at her but she was wary of this youkai's powers. His tongue was doing sinful things and she was furious with herself for responding. He slid up her body and he slipped his humanoid fingers into her.

"Perhaps the mammalian daemons have evolved some. You are delightful." He purred.

"Stop this now!" she snarled.

"Why when your body responds so nicely? Are you so prude that you deny yourself pleasures of the flesh?" He asked disdainfully.

"Not hardly but then I am not some almighty basilisk am I?" she hissed at him.

He pulled back and lay on his back. He watched her suddenly sputter in anger.

"You enjoyed that. Show me how a mammal is." He laughed.

She looked down at him and he was suddenly enveloped in such heat that he groaned out. He turned his head and she was not even touching him.

"Am I so unevolved? Shall I show you every bit of my power?" she said coldly.

He actually was too caught up in the sensations. Her eyes were narrowed and the brat of a male was making soft noises. She growled suddenly and she lowered her head and began licking at his member. Her hair was tickling his thighs and her mouth was making him crazed. The little chit obviously knew how to please a male and his lust overcame any prejudices he had. He leaned down and hauled her off of him and he slipped his humanoid fingers inside of her again. She groaned and her body reacted by quivering nicely. He caught her eyes and she began shaking harder as his look intensified.

"Breathe deeply femmina." He commanded.

She was suddenly filled and Asuna could swear she was loosing her mind. Her body was shaking hard and his face was filled with sudden passion.

"Your heat." He groaned out.

"What are you doing to me?" she said in a quaking voice.

"Too much. Your heat is too much." He hissed.

"Move please!" she yelped out.

He thrust hard and they both gripped the other. She was thrashing under him to try and still the rampant lust that was coursing through her like venom. Her body heat was scorching him but it was unlike anything he had experienced. Her body was enveloped in something and gripped in a paroxysm of sensations. Asuna screamed out as her body came harder then it ever had. His humanoid hand gripped one of hers and his reptilian one dug into the ground. She was so tight in her spasms that he cried out loudly. He felt his seed leave his body and he was almost comatose.

"I need sleep." He said hoarsely.

"Hai." She whispered.

He moved his head and he fell upon her and began kissing her. She was mildly shocked and she dueled his tongue. He snarled into the intimacy and he was taken in the raw sensuality. He shifted them back to the caverns he had slept in. He gathered around him his cloak and he clutched her tightly.

"Let me go." She said in a husky tone.

"No. I need sleep and I need your body heat." He stated in a gravelly voice.

"So not all mammalian daemons are so Neanderthal?" she whispered heavily.

"I will know all your secrets femmina. You should have left me to sleep." He groaned as he fell into oblivion.

She could not extract herself from his grip and she sighed in frustration. This bastard was physically the strongest being she had ever met. She tried to port and there was no porting. She growled and he lifted a hand and covered her mouth. She snarled at his arrogant audacity but she allowed herself to sleep as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up much later and he finally stirred. He pulled her flush to his body and stretched. His face was thoughtful and he ran his hand up her side.

"I should keep you for your heat. I do not think I have ever slept quite that well." He said in a throaty way.

"I have a life you know." She snapped.

"You are sinful you know. You are really quite perfect for a mammal." He said spreading her thighs.

"I am not your personal plaything!" she said in a low growl.

"I enjoyed your body. You seem intelligent as well. You were dressed well; are you royalty?" he demanded.

"Hai." She growled again.

"So am I." he said sitting up.

"Let me go!" she said in annoyance.

"No." he said looking around.

"Bastard!" she hissed.

"Femmina…you woke me up in an era I know not and I do not know this land well at all. You will be my companion until I am satisfied of my knowledge." He said coldly.

"Why not go back to sleep?" she demanded.

"Because I do not want to." Amedeo stated rising.

She averted her eyes as his body was god like. She was furious with herself and he just stood in the cavern nude. He slowly walked over to the molted skin and he frowned.

"This basilisk was not of my tribe." He remarked.

"I see. When did you come here?" she asked.

"You were right when you said I lived during Roman times. I am far older then that though. I went to sleep during the reign of one known as Sulla." He stated looking at the skin carefully.

"Damn." She muttered.

"This is a mystery of who this is and why I was being guarded by a lesser reptile." He considered.

"I would like to get dressed." She said growling.

"Prudish people." He snorted.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Make me. You occupied your mouth nicely yesterday. Would you like to do it again?" he asked lewdly.

"Bastard." She said looking away.

"No smitten. You are the most engaging femmina and mammalian I have ever met. You are exotic to me and I will know you." He said flatly.

She narrowed her eyes and she stood up. He watched her grab his cloak and pull it around her body. His lips twisted a little and he neared her.

"I am surprised that you know and enjoy kissing." He stated tracing her lips.

"I enjoy it immensely. I need to check on things basilisk. I am not just anyone." She said growling.

"Who are you exactly femmina." He said running his fingers down her arm.

"Lady Asuna Orlovich. I am the eldest and heir to the Western Lands of Honshu. My sire is an inu taiyoukai named Lord Sesshomaru and my mother is Princess Augusta Elizaveta Orlovich." She replied.

"I am Amedeo Gnaeus Servius." He stated lifting her chin.

"You are from the Italian Peninsula." She stated flatly.

"Si. You are trembling. I admit that our encounter was spectacular." He stated tilting her chin back.

"That matters not. I have answers to discover and loved ones to save!" she said glaring at his eyes.

"Then I suppose you need clothes." He grinned.

"You act rather staid." She said watching him.

"I am interested in something besides blood and war." He stated as he began pulling on a tunic and leggings she recognized from ancient Roman days.

It was done in reds and blacks. He pulled out a fearsome looking broadsword and she handed him his cloak. She looked in his things and she pulled on a black tunic and wrapped a piece of cloth around it like an obi.

"What do you intend to look for?" he demanded.

"Find out why your kind is on my islands." She said bluntly.

She looked at him irritated and he lifted a brow.

"Why can I not port? Are you holding me here still?" she demanded.

"Si." He nodded.

She growled and walked past him and up the caverns to the surface. He followed behind her and his eyes perused her body. He had admired some of the mammalian females but she was a perfect specimen. When she reached the surface he touched her shoulder. She stiffened and jerked away. He looked around and she extended her hand and a weapon appeared in her hand. She was thrown forward and she rolled.

"Come out you sorry bastard! Coward!" she screamed.

He could feel the air and there was definitely another daemon. She took her hand and she threw her hand forward. A being was thrown into the visual plane. Amedeo recognized a wraith and he made a hissing sound. The raven haired male looked back at him and then at the femmina.

"You little whore! How did you convince a basilisk to your side? You must be a great fuck." Raganos stated with a nasty grin.

"Back away femmina!" he snarled.

Raganos turned to the basilisk and the serpent pulled his broad sword and Raganos phased out suddenly and appeared behind the beast. He was not stupid and his eyes bled white. Asuna's mouth dropped open and the abilities of the Shouten continued to confound her. Raganos watched the shadows and he began clashing blades with the basilisk. Amedeo was facing a wraith of immense power and some age. The wraiths were insidious and fed upon his people like they were food. He could not use his gaze but he suddenly released a venomous cloud. He threw the female with a wave of his arm and shock waves were released. She landed in a pool of water and Raganos began shrieking in the wraith way. Asuna crawled out of the water and held out her palm and she released the Supaida Nami. Raganos was thrown backwards and slammed into a boulder. He had been surprised by the basilisk but he phased out and appeared behind her. His claws pierced her arms and she screamed as he released his ash shoki. Amedeo moved and shocked the wraith king. He lifted his reptile hand and slashed Raganos deeply. He choked and stepped backwards.

"I will free Hanaj from you whore! I will free this plane and all of your disgusting family and Augusta will return to my side as she belongs." He said spearing her with his hand.

She fell down into the water but she held onto Konkisaiga and released a massive wave of yoki that smashed into the mountain and boulders began falling. Raganos was gone and Amedeo shifted them to another part of the island. Blood and poison fell from the many wounds and he looked downright murderous at the moment.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Look at me." He commanded.

She turned her head and his eyes changed a little; he managed to mesmerize her for the moment. She leaned her head back and he held onto her.

"I need a healer." She muttered.

"Where do you go?" he asked.

"I need Nobu." She said as the shoki began to settle in her system.

"Femmina! Who is this Nobu? Can you show me where to go?" he asked gently shaking her.

"Korea. He is in the main palace in Seoul. Open your mind." She said shaking.

His mind was blank and she pathed in his mind. He held her close and shifted to the image in her mind. He heard shouts and he was suddenly surrounded by many arachnids. Aya moved forward and she saw an inu and something that she had no idea what it was.

"General Aya. I need your brother." She said in funnel.

Aya called for Nobu to be brought and she knelt by her.

"Inu who are you?" she asked gently.

"Lady Asuna. I carry kumo." She said lolling her head.

Nobu came forward and he saw the inu onna whom he had been intimate. Some manner of being was holding her and he stared at the male.

"Please release her to me. I can help her." He said in Japanese.

"He does not know our tongue." Asuna murmured.

Amedeo knew to let her go and he watched as the arachnid picked her up. Aya watched the male and he appeared curious. He followed calmly as she was taken into a large palace. He was quite impressed and the arachnids were not mammalian but their humanoid forms appeared so. He refused to let the female out of his sight. She was speaking such a strange language and the male spider was working quickly. He watched the male sink his own fangs into her and draw out blood. He repeated the actions several times and he gave her something foul to drink. She took it without complaint and she finally looked over at him.

"That wraith is my enemy." She said in Latin.

"They are disgusting." He said with a sneer.

"Nobu asked what you were and I was only able to explain a little." She said sleepily.

"He is a gifted healer it seems." Amedeo said in a low voice.

"Hai. I am sleepy basilisk." She stated letting her head turn to the side.

"Then sleep. I shall hunt and we shall talk when you awaken. How we are going to go about defeating this creature. You have no real clue as to what they really are do you?" he said blinking his red eyes.

"No apparently I do not." She sighed.

"What did you do to this creature that he hates you so?" Amedeo asked.

"He kidnapped my mother and my sire went ballistic. I fought a different clan of Shouten for centuries. Why would you help me?" she demanded.

"You gave me warmth. You have no idea how important that is to my kind. See you soon femmina." He said in low voice.

"You are of reptilian nature so I understand how important it is." She said closing her eyes.

Amedeo stood and watched the spider and shifted out. Nobu laid his head on her belly and he was stunned. She had kumo within her and he was shocked. The being that was with her frightened him and he made sure she was comfortable. He slipped away to find Aya and his sister was gathering troops together.

"What was that being?" he asked.

"Some sort of reptile. A damn powerful one too." She said shaking her head.

"She keeps coming here injured and from the same creatures. I am beginning to think Ishin needs to know." He said.

"Hai well I already sort of told him." She stated lifting her chin.

"Damnit Aya!" he growled.

"Well that thing is ungodly powerful. I personally would rather have our lord aware okay?" she snapped.

"Aya!" Nobu hissed as he walked back into the palace.

Things were hairy as far as he was concerned and he wondered what the hell his future self participated in. He sighed and went back to his patient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was searching the wilds of Kume. Asuna had taken off on her own again and she sighed. She had not realized how annoying it had been in the past but then Asuna was the spoiled heir and she was just a lesser princess. Both Ryuus were wandering around and they avoided the mortal settlements.

"Ryuu do you think Ryukotsusei is alive?" she asked under her breath.

"Akemi he saw you dead and I cannot imagine him dying before he had his revenge. My brother changed much but he would have torn all enemies apart before he died." Her brother in law stated honestly.

"These beings attacked all of the kingdoms on the southern islands?" she asked sighing.

"It seems so. Ryukotsusei would not be upset you know. He would be fine with this young one." He said clasping her shoulders.

"I found Daichi in the form of an Arrancar Ryuu." She said in a haunted tone.

"Akemi many things have changed. Ryukotsusei was nothing if not pragmatic okay?" he said in reassurance.

She nodded and tears fell down her face. They found the former dragoness's shrine and Ryuu went to his knees and bowed face down to the Kanji. Akemi knew the stories well of their mother. Her name had been Itsumi and Ryukotsusei had loved her fiercely.

"Did your father ever love her or did he just use her to beget sons?" she asked softly.

"I doubt my father could love anyone Akemi. He was proud of Ryukotsusei but never me. Your family was so different from what we had growing up. When Asuka died I was bereft but you two brought me out of myself again. You two showed me what real love was." Ryuu the elder stated.

"Kamis I am crying again. I am so sorry she died. I tried so hard to help your baby be born." She said sobbing.

"Kemi! I know that sister. I know you stayed with her and I know she hemorrhaged. My boy was big." He said looking away.

Akemi hugged him and held onto him. She was sobbing heavily and her son came over. The younger Ryuu felt horrid for his mother to have to face so many traumas all at once. They continued to search and she was leaning on his uncle. His mind began to wander and it would not be wrong in his mind for his mother to lean on his uncle in all capacities. It was certain that Ryuu adored her but it would take a slight push to make him pursue her. He doubted his father lived; he hated being a pessimist but his father had been in a pretty bad state. They ported back to Shenyang and he watched his mother walk away dejectedly.

"Uncle may I ask you something?" he asked.

"Hai nephew?" Ryuu asked.

"You and I both know my father probably does not live. We both know his state of being before he ordered the retreat." The younger said.

"Hai I know but I cannot hurt your sweet mother that way." He sighed.

"Uncle Ryuu perhaps you should step in." his nephew stated delicately.

"What? Are you suggesting that I…" he tried to say.

"You love her. You know you do. Hell half the dragons of the old kingdom were in love with her. There was just something about her that appealed to our kind. You have a right as my sire's only brother to take on his widowed mate." Ryuu stated.

"Nephew she is my beloved sister in law. I cannot touch Ryukotsusei's mate. I worshiped my brother as you know. There was never a dragon as good as he was and you are pretty damn close. No, I cannot touch your mother in such a manner." The elder Ryuu stated.

"I hope you reconsider. She needs something familiar." He said drifting away.

Ryuu sighed and he knew he would have to step up for what was left of this family. They had been hit by two or three different youkai of such strength. The massacre had been horrid. Akemi had died defending both the neko boy and Ryukotsusei. His brother had never begrudged the neko and he knew his brother had encouraged the neko. He sighed and looked away. He went in search of Akemi and found her in the gardens laying on the ground sobbing. He lay behind her and pulled her to him. She sobbed harder and he just ran his fingers through her soft silver hair.

"He is dead. I know he is dead." She sobbed violently.

"We are not one hundred percent sure sister." He said softly.

"Ryuu, you were always so good to me but do not patronize me. I was not and I am not stupid." She said as tears poured down her beautiful face.

"Akemi you have a good reason for tears but I wish you would stop crying." He said helplessly.

She watched his face and she had heard what her son had said. She suddenly ported them away to Kyoto and he tried to jump up.

"He is dead is he not??" she asked in a heavy voice.

"I think so Akemi but I want to hang onto just a little hope." He said holding her hands.

She turned her tear stained face and she lowered her lips to the top of one hand. She began placing soft kisses along his skin. He was shoving his personal feelings away and forced himself to offer comfort.

"Akemi you are hurting. You have found out you lost so much. I am so sorry." He said pulling her into a hug.

She turned her head and began nipping his neck.

"If you need to feed then please do so. I do not mind." He said softly.

"So good. So like him." She said in a tired voice.

"Feed." He commanded softly.

She slowly sank her fangs into his neck and he pushed aside the groans. He had fed her in the past and he was ashamed that he had needed to release himself afterwards. Her bite brought a much stronger reaction this time and he began clawing at the floor.

"Akemi? Kamis Akemi!" he moaned out loudly.

She hissed at his throat and he was panting. He groaned out as his body reacted to the bliss overwhelming him.

"Onna please no. I cannot…" he started to cry out.

She snapped her jaws harder and he ended up clutching her tightly as he climaxed. He was shivering as his body broke out into a sweat. She lifted her blood stained lips and Ryuu was trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Hai. Akemi, I am sorry. I tried to fight it." He said shutting his pale hazel eyes.

"Why? Why do you deny yourself? Ryunosuke denied himself a family and love because he was devoted to Buddhism but you…why do you deny yourself Ryuu?" she asked hoarsely.

"I lost my heart. I lost my family long ago." He said turning his head.

"As it seems I loose mine." She whispered and her lips trembled.

"Akemi, I was thoughtless. I am sorry. I am so sorry." He said holding her hands.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He was stunned and he could taste the salt upon her lips from her tears. He opened his mouth and began kissing her in return. It was full of heart ache as she kissed him. His hands became entangled in her silver hair and her arms were wrapped around him. Her hands could not stay still and Akemi was moaning softly. Ryuu was so lost and he managed to pull himself back.

"Akemi. We both mourn. We both mourn the great man that was your mate and my brother. Please know that I love you dearly but this is not right." He said breathing hard.

"Why is it not right?" she asked almost hysterically.

"Because that means I did not honor his memory enough." He said hoarsely.

"Ryuu! I loved him and I will always love him but he would not want me wallowing!" she cried.

"Akemi." He said looking down.

"How did I die?" she asked.

"Do not ask me that! I cannot relive it. Akemi what are you doing?" he asked as she undid his hakama.

"I still have some inu instincts. Waste not!" she growled at him.

She lowered her mouth to his groin and began licking at him. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel her exquisite tongue. Ryukotsusei had never said what his mate did but he had always stated that she could bring a man to his knees. She took his member into her mouth and he clawed at the floor. He arched his body and groaned out loudly. Her tongue was rubbing against his male flesh and he rasped. Her hand reached down and firmly palmed his testes and Ryuu snarled out as his body coiled tightly.

"A-akemi." He called out.

He thrust as she brought him to heights he had not experienced. His upper body was arched a little and she slowly pulled back and she pressed him back and lowered her lips to his.

"Ryuu?" Akemi whispered against his mouth.

"Hai?" he stated in his still euphoric state.

"Please do not put me off. Please." She begged.

"Onna do not beg me. I have no will power when it comes to you. I never have." He said visibly gulping.

"I want you to want me. I need you to want this." She said nipping his lips softly.

Ryuu moved forward and lifted her fitted blue tee shirt. He took a deep breath when he saw her lace covered breasts and he kept telling himself that he would need forgiveness. It has been so strange that the dragons had loved her and had known her ancestry. She undid her bra and she undid the jeans she wore. He pulled them down along with her panties and he was inflamed by the modern trappings. He leaned over the tiny onna and kissed her for all he was worth. She was so passionate and so full of love; he became consumed and feverish as their bodies pressed together. His white hair fell around them and he began tasting her skin. He could taste her scents on his tongue and he fell into a spell. He kissed her everywhere he could touch with his lips. He very lightly bit her skin and he settled on his side facing her. Her eyes held such passion and such sadness at the same time. One hand settles on her hip and pulled her forward. He closed his eyes as he felt himself enter her. She released a guttural groan as he settled into her.

"Akemi. I still remember you in that camp." He said against her check as they laid there.

"Hai." She said as tears threatened to fall.

She snapped her hips against his and he gripped her hip tighter. He began to meet her hips and Ryuu was caught up in the emotion. He was a warrior of old but he had always been even more serious then Ryukotsusei. He had loved his mate as passionately as his brother had loved this onna but they were both gone. His lips began devouring her neck and jaw. Their legs became entangled and they both were grunting and moaning. He rolled them and he moved fluidly as they made love. He reached between them and rubbed her clit softly. She gasped and she arched against him. Ryuu took Akemi's lips and they kissed intensely. Her completion hit her quickly and ripped through her. He was taken in a tsunami of her purity and he ripped his lips and roared out. His body was rigid and his face crumpled as he experienced the most beautiful finish. She pulled him into another kiss and he felt heavy. She kissed his forehead and his cheeks and he could not stop shaking.

"The miko in you." He stated.

"Hai. It makes for an intense rut." She smiled softly.

"No it makes for beautiful lovemaking." He said as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Shall you punish yourself later?" she asked in an exhausted voice.

"No, I do not know." He sighed.

"If you wish I will leave you alone." She said with a trembling lip.

"Akemi." He sighed again.

"I understand completely. Thank you for allowing this one time." She said rolling away from him.

She dragged on her clothes and she was holding back the gut wrenching sobs. Ryuu moved over to her and pulled Akemi into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Akemi let go. Please just let it all go." He said in her ear.

"I need you! I need you Ryuu." She said brokenly.

"I am here Akemi. I am not going anywhere." He said into her hair.

He held onto her as she continued to fall apart. Ryukotsusei would have been in a rage to see his tiny mate in such turmoil. He already loved her but he was afraid of not living up to his brother. He kept her in his arms and he stood up. He searched for a bed and he found one. He laid her on it and slipped in as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna woke up slowly and she groaned in pain. Nobu was there and she crawled forward.

"Healer I feel like hell worked over." She muttered.

"I imagine you would. That creature is in a big coil and he is the biggest serpent I have ever seen." Nobu said gently.

"I need to speak with him and I need to go to my era." She said pushing herself up.

"Me and Ishin?" he asked blushing.

"You are not shy." She smiled.

He nodded and he moved away. Asuna ported to the spot where she felt the massive aura. She walked to him and she dropped her jaw. He was bigger then an Asian dragon and he had four legs like a dragon but his body was more snake like. He lifted his head and his red eyes flashed. He lowered his reptilian head and stared at her.

"Can you speak in your true form?" she asked in Latin.

"Si." He lisped.

"Most serpents can I have noticed. I have to return to my home." She stated.

"You return to those islands?" he demanded.

"Hai and I return to my era." She said leaning against a tree.

He uncoiled and came within inches of her face. His tongue flicked out and his black and red skin shined in the sunlight. His hair ran down from his ridged forehead to his tail.

"What do you mean your era?" he asked intrigued.

"I mean I need to return to a distant future." She shrugged.

"You intend to leave me?" He stated curling around the tree.

"You may have to keep yourself warm for a little while basilisk." She replied.

"Amedeo." He lisped.

"Then I am not femmina. I am Asuna." She growled in return.

"I have no intentions of staying here by myself." He said flicking his tongue along her skin.

"You do not like being alone?" she asked raising a brow.

"Not when I am entertained so well." He retorted.

"Why did you come here Amedeo? Why come here by yourself?" Asuna demanded.

"None of your business." He said staring at her.

"You have had your own tragedy." She stated flatly.

"I said none of your business." He said settling back into a coil.

"Yet you insist on following me around." She said wryly.

"You make me burn. I enjoy body heat." He said uncoiling again.

"Can you not stay still?" she asked.

"I will get sleepy if I do not move." He snapped.

"Your kind hibernates often?" she asked.

"Si." He nodded.

"Are you carried within a womb or are you hatched from an egg?" she asked with a smirk.

"We are born smart ass." He said moving to and fro.

"Smart head." She laughed.

He changed form and he neared her. He pressed her against a tree and lifted her arms above her head. She realized this was some manner of scenting and gathering information as he leaned in closely.

"I am terribly selfish and I like you femmina. You have the figurative male genitalia." He said smirking.

"Well you would be shocked at my life Amedeo. I act very male like and I am reminded constantly that the figurative male genitalia are brass." She replied.

He snorted and ran his tongue along her neck. She closed her eyes and he held her jaw. She opened her eyes and he stared at her. He kissed her and she groaned immediately as his lips worked devilishly against hers. He demanded entrance into her mouth and he growled loudly as she would run her tongue along his teeth and suck on his lower lip. He released the arm he was still holding and he deepened the lip lock. She was becoming weak in the knees and he slowly pulled back.

"The mammalian daemons in Italy when I was young were terribly unintelligent and rather barbarous." He said licking her lips.

"They have discovered giant reptile creatures they call dinosaurs. I am assuming your kind is descended from them." She said softly.

"The very ancient ones. Si we are descended from them. They were big mindless brutes but deadly." He said lustfully.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You need to learn all the myths of basilisks and reptiles in general femmina. We are lecherous beings." He smirked.

He lifted her up against the tree and he pressed his forehead to hers. He watched her as he filled her. She choked and he smirked softly.

"Do I feel as good as you do femmina?" he asked as he began to passionately nip at her throat.

"Hai. So much." She groaned loudly.

"Si and you are so tight." He grunted.

She made a primitive noise as he took her hard. She felt that enveloping feeling again and she felt as if she was loosing her mind again. He made hissing noises in her ear and she snarled. She sank her fangs into his neck and he yelled out loudly. His blood was as if drinking the most potent liquor. Blood spilled from her lips and he grabbed the tree tightly as he spilled inside of her.

"I am here because I was alone." He stated hoarsely in her ear.

"What?" she asked coming round from her own bliss.

"Basilisks fight each other. My clan was wiped out and I was alone. There are several other species of ancient reptile daemons. We are all secretive and dangerous. All of the species hate and mistrust the other. We also are known to hate most other daemons." He admitted.

"I am sorry. Inu and uppyr are both clannish. Inu are very pack oriented." She said closing her eyes.

"Do not pity me femmina." He said huskily.

"Asuna." She snapped.

"Amedeo." He lisped in her ear.

"I have to return to my era." She murmured.

"Then we shall return. I will look at these skeletons for you. I will discover what it is that attacks those islands." He said running both of his hands along her sides.

"Youkai are not out in the open. What of your hand?" she said pointing to his arm.

"Watch Asuna. I prefer to leave it in my natural state but I will change it." He said lifting his reptilian hand and it changed to an ordinary humanoid hand.

"You can change certain body parts?" she asked totally shocked.

"Si. I can shift whatever I wish." He smiled licking her lips.

"You are my friend. I have several males that I am associated with and they get terribly jealous." She mumbled.

"So?" he asked with sexy grin.

"You are terrible!" she snapped.

"That was not what you were just moaning. Hai means si, correct?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Correct!" she growled jerking away.

"Take us to your home era Asuna." He said straightening his clothes.

She straightened the tunic and she took his elbow and ported them to Juria. She was apprehensive but she dragged him through the portal. They appeared near Karakura Town and he looked around with obvious interest.

"So this is the modern era?" he asked.

"Hai. Shall I take you to Miyako?" She asked.

"Let us get it over with." He grinned.

She took his elbow again and ported them to the cavern entrance. He led the way down and it took quite awhile. His vision was impeccable in the darkness and they came upon the skeletons. Asuna looked away and he inspected the bones.

"This is not a basilisk." He remarked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There are no forelegs here. These wing bones have appendages and there is only back legs and tail." He said looking at her.

"What is it Amedeo?" she asked stumped.

"It is a wyvern." He stated.

"A wyvern ate my cousin?" she asked horrified.

"It would seem so. This is a dragon skeleton I see. They are more mammalian like." He stated.

"Hai. This is Ryunosuke." She said and she fled and vomited.

Amedeo came up behind her and knelt next to her. She looked up and his face was set in stone.

"This can be prevented no?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You look ill. Perhaps sleep is best for now. You truly have no idea of what exists do you?" he asked softly.

"No." she said looking away.

"Wyverns are sadistic creatures. They are notorious for causing trouble. It was a group of Wyverns from the Celtic Isles that took out my clan." He sighed.

"Will you tell me your history?" she asked.

"Si. I see I shall have to. I wonder if I did not bring my troubles with me." Amedeo stated in disgust.

"Come." She said taking his hand.

She ported them back to Tokyo and her penthouse. He was quite obviously curious as he looked around. She lay on her couch and she was more then exhausted.

"This is quite fabulous." He muttered.

"Hai. It is nice but then I grew up in luxury myself. The Western Palace Complex is a small city." She stated covering her eyes with her fingers.

She got up and she retrieved several old volumes. She brought them over to him and he sat down in the plush chair. She was exhausted as she sank back down on the couch. She did not want to deal with everything at the moment and she felt ripping Naraku up at the moment. Torture and denial flitted across her brain and she knew he would make her pay. He was one male to never be fully controlled. When he had been restored with his ningen soul; he had become sinister again. His ningen heart was good regarding her and their pups but he still had a ruthless streak. He and Inuyasha had actually come to blows several times throughout the years and there was no love lost. Naraku needled Sesshomaru any chance he got. She had caught her sire saying hateful things under his breath about the dark hanyou and of course would refer to her father as a "frigid bitch". She sighed and she indeed felt in the mood to make him uncomfortable.

"Can you stay here and read? I need to see some family members and I do not want it out that you are here just yet." She asked.

"I will stay and read for now." He stated meeting her eyes.

She nodded and she stood up slowly. She walked to her room and put on jog pants and fitted tee shirt. She ported out to Korea and the main office building in Seoul. She walked right past his assistant and into his office. He looked up and a nasty smirk played on his lips.

"You know I am sure I could come up with a whip. I am here for my beating." She said condescendingly.

"I could shift something into one if need be so do not bother." He said in smart ass tone.

"I hope you know that I am sick as hell and exhausted. Could your need to dominate me not wait a few months?" she demanded.

"We my love, it is so difficult to pin you down nowadays. How is Grimmshit? I do so love that word; Ichigo is endlessly amusing." He said reading some papers.

"I am sure he is fine. Why are you jealous of him? Why now?" she asked in a growl.

He was up and in front of her in an instant. He held her jaw in a tight grip and he was glowering.

"I have told you before and I know you are far from stupid my little inu. You are mine. You are apart of me the same as Onigumo. You will never be rid of me so do not try. You may get angry or throw your little temper tantrums that the spoiled little heiress has but I deign to allow your little escapades. If I wish a pup from your body then by the Kamis I will. If I choose to eliminate someone unworthy then I will." He said in a growl.

"What gives you the right to make that determination?" she demanded.

He hissed and held her jaw tighter as his eyes became crimson.

"Because I am your beginning and I am your end." He said in a nasty snarl.

"You keep telling yourself that you are my master Naraku. If it helps you sleep well then go ahead." She sneered.

He jerked her to him and sat her up on the desk. She never knew how he managed to do much of what he did but he had managed to depants her and join with her quickly. Her mind was mush and he was breathing heavily in her ear.

"My little inu. You are perfect my love. You make me so weak and powerful." He stated as he slowly and passionately nipped at her throat.

She groaned as he took her slowly. She was straining to try and comprehend anything and he was exacting a sort of revenge. She cried out loudly as the joining became emotional. He was dominating her and she was consumed by the dark hanyou that was Naraku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was on Kume again and this time by herself. She was reading grave markers and she had not realized that what had remained of Mizuchi was here.

"You bastard. I hope you are burning in hell." She said as she wiped her eyes in irritation.

She was not alone with Ryuu and she knew he was feeling horrendous guilt. She did not want him to feel badly and she stayed away from him. She stood up from the marker and lifted her nose to see if she could catch a scent. She wandered for awhile as she watched the ocean in the distance. This was a perfect place for dragons as far as she could tell. She wandered around and found a system of caves. She sighed as she moved forward and her eyes got accustomed to the dark. She heard water falling and she moved deeply into the dark world. She followed the sound of the water and she came upon a very odd scene. There was an underground waterfall and deep pool at the bottom. She ported to the bottom and she was suddenly pinned against a rock.

"Who are you?" she heard in a whispery voice.

"I am Akemi. Who the hell are you?" she growled.

"Nukpana. Why are you here?" she growled.

"I was looking for someone." Akemi snapped.

"A reptile?" she asked in a hiss.

"What are you?" Akemi screeched.

"A mishipeshu." She hissed shoving Akemi away.

She turned around and she Ryukotsusei apparently in hibernation. Her jaw dropped as half of his body was in the water and the other half on a rocky bank.

"Who are you and why in the hell do you have the dragon lord here?" Akemi snarled.

"He is mine." The foreign female reptile snarled.

"Oh really? I bore his sons bitch." Akemi sneered.

"Oh how sweet." She growled in anger.

The other onna had coppery color hair and terribly pale skin with light brown eyes. Her face was beautiful but it was obvious she was of a mixed heritage.

"Why do you have my mate whore?" she snarled.

"He has never been awake but he will wake up someday. I have watched over him since the invasion." She said smirking.

Akemi quit talking and she grew pissed off. She jumped on the other female and began snarling like a wild animal. She caught sight of Ryukotsusei and he had obvious wounds that were in suspended state. How he fell into hibernation the way he was; it was unfathomable. She was thrown into her mate and he was so very cold. She suddenly threw her purity in a wave of yoki. The female was hit and she screamed as she began smoking. She shrieked and it seemed she ported out with a splash. She turned to Ryukotsusei and she refused to leave him.

"Ryu?" she cried.

He remained unmoving and moved near his head. Her hand brushed his noh mask and she suddenly screamed as claws pierced her midsection. She turned and pressed her hands to the mishipeshu and released a huge amount of purity. The foreign reptile turned to ashes and she fell against Ryukotsusei. She touched her bleeding midsection but turned to her love and pressed her hands to him. She leached her purity out slowly and she felt herself draining very slowly. She saw his chest rise just a little bit and she fell down.

"Ryu? My love." She mumbled.

The dragon lord barely moved his head and he turned it towards the tiny onna. He was sleepy and very warm as he nudged the female with his snout. His tongue slipped out and his eyes widened.

"Akemi?" he roared.

She was lying beside him and she was slowly bleeding out right there. He panicked and he changed form. He was as dizzy as hell as he picked her up and he saw a pile of ashes on the ground. She had purified something to death and she had awoken him. He shook her hard because he had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Ryu?" she groaned.

"Tell me where to take you." He said urgently.

"Tokyo." She moaned softly.

"Edo?" he asked softly.

"Hai." She said blinking her eyes.

"Akemi! Do not leave me. Akemi not again." He said holding her to him.

He ported to the family shrine in Edo and it was the only place he knew. He yelled and Kagome ran into the courtyard. She covered her mouth and she ran to get a telephone. She called Yamasaki General and within minutes Nanami appeared. She looked up at the white haired and pale eyes of the legendary Ryukotsusei.

"My lord let me take her. Lady Asuna is my mother." She said softly.

"Hai. I have to come with you." He said looking at her with tears threatening to fall.

"I'll get to the hospital with Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Hai great aunt. Come my lord." She said taking his arm and ported all three to the hospital.

As soon as they appeared she began calling for tests and medicines to stabilize her cousin. She called for an ultra sound and she cussed when she saw the low heart beat of the pup.

"Get OR one ready stat!" she yelled.

"Hai Doctor Yamasaki." A nurse said.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"I have to get the babe out now. She and the girl are in trouble." Nanami said walking beside the gurney.

"I do not understand." He said helplessly.

"We do not either my lord but I have pathed to my brother who has called my haha. She can explain okay?" Nanami said as she went through double doors.

Ryukotsusei was covered in blood and he felt old wounds in him as well. He stood there in a time he did not know and his mate was damn near death again. He whirled around when he saw his former enemy from another lifetime ago and she blinked at him.

"Ryukotsusei." She murmured.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked hoarsely.

"This is modern Japan my friend. You were apparently in hibernation after a war or series of battles that wiped out the Ryuku Islands." She said leading him to a chair.

"What are they doing to Akemi?" he demanded.

"They are going to try and save her pup. Do you know what attacked her?" Asuna asked.

"No. I was asleep." He said biting his lip.

"She was looking for you." She stated.

"Kamis is she remated?" he asked in a very anguished tone.

"No. This is Akemi from the time when she and Daichi were just mated." She replied.

"Good Kamis I was dead." He said breathing hard.

"Hai. So please do not be angry with her." Asuna said.

"I could never be angry at her. I love her inu. She is my everything." He said gritting his teeth.

"You are bleeding as well. That is my son Shinobu and he is a doctor as well. Allow him to patch you up and I will stay with Akemi okay?" she asked him.

"What manner of youkai is she having?" he asked.

"She is inu." Asuna replied.

"Who fathered this inu?" he demanded.

"You need to speak with Akemi." She murmured.

"I am not angry! Do you understand I want to thank the inu that sheltered her?" he growled.

"I will see if the inu in question will speak with you." She said rising.

Shinobu came over and led the dragon lord to a private room. He closed his eyes and the young youkai worked on him. He was being sewn shut with stitches and he looked up to see a black haired inu with black eyes. He had dark blue markings on his cheeks and the inu bowed.

"Lord Ryukotsusei." He said in a deep voice.

"You are the one." Ryukotsusei said meeting the dark eyes.

"No disrespect was meant." Ang Chi stated.

"I know this. This time hopping and hibernation has blurred the lines of what is right or wrong. How is she?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"She is still under. It will be a little while." He sighed.

"Under?" Ryukotsusei asked confused.

"They use medicine to put her to sleep so they can operate my lord." Shinobu stated.

"Kamis! Your babe?" the dragon lord asked Ang Chi.

"They are still working." Ang Chi stated in a worried tone.

"I need to see her." He said trying to stand.

"I would like to ultrasound your abdomen to make sure we do not have any internal bleeding my lord." Shinobu stated.

"As you wish." The dragon sighed.

Ang Chi was anxious and actually nervous. Akemi had been highly emotional and charged from them. He saw his baby sister come in and she bowed her head.

"The pup is on a respirator at the moment Chi." She said under her breath.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Hai brother. She is tiny. She barely weighs three pounds." Nanami stated putting her hand on his shoulder.

His face fell and he slipped away with Nanami. Shinobu was checking Ryukotsusei's internal organs and the dragon lord was in a tumult. They had seen beings that had looked like forms of reptiles and he had been shocked that the dragons had been killed by other reptilian youkai. Nurses rolled a gurney in with Akemi asleep. He tried to bound up but the surprisingly strong young doctor held him down.

"She just came out of surgery. My sister is one of the best surgeons there is okay my lord? She would not have brought Akemi in here if she was not okay." Shinobu stated softly.

"Kumo let me see my mate!" he growled.

"She is right there my lord but I should tell you I am part inu and part uppyr." Shinobu chuckled.

"Lady Asuna must be your mother." He muttered.

"Hai my lord and my haha scares me a helluva lot more then you do sir." He laughed.

"She is a very bossy inu I have noticed." Ryukotsusei muttered.

"Oh she rules her pups with an iron fist. Funny thing is that my sire and the brothers decided to gang up on her." The young man said watching the screen.

"I heard kumo traditions were different." The dragon lord stated.

"Hai well they work for our family. Haha has been so heavily influenced from her past lives. Sorry to mention it but I know you killed her when she was Lady Sorami." He said as he watched the screen.

"That was when I was very young and before I knew I would be tied to this family." He growled.

"Hai well I am sure Cousin Akemi drove you nuts so that was punishment enough." Shinobu snickered.

"True at times." Ryukotsusei chuckled.

"Your thoughts are in a tumult. You said you thought kumo traditions different but you are just thinking that you hated to take her away from the neko and Ang Chi." He stated calmly.

"Please leave me to my thoughts. I love her more then I had ever thought possible. Dragons are possessive but highly loyal youkai young healer. She gave up everything and I mean everything for me." He growled.

"Hai sir. Well she is waking up. I shall let you two speak." Shinobu stated slipping away.

The dragon lord slipped from the bed and leaned over the tiny silver haired onna. Her eyes were cloudy and she stared up at him.

"Do you hate me?" she said softly.

"How could I Akemi? How could I ever hate you? You loved me and gave me two sons and we were happy for over a millennium. No onna I could never hate you." He said gently.

"I thought never to see you again." She said sobbing.

"I never thought to see you either. I love you." He stated brushing along her cheek.

He fought the trembling in his body and she was so pale. He held her face between his palms and a tear fell down his face.

"Akemi you were dead. I saw you lifeless." He said hoarsely.

"I have been told. Will you lie next to me?" she asked softly.

"Hai." He said as he lay next to his lover and best friend.

She felt completely normal for the first time in over a hundred years. She drifted quickly and for the first time in awhile she did not have nightmares,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iyo was sleeping next to Ulquiorra after a rather passionate bout of lovemaking. He had been in a mood and she had cried out loudly. She watched him sleep and his face was totally calm but then it was always calm. She was hungry and she slipped from the bed to go into the desert.

"Careful." She heard.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Iyo." He murmured.

She sat back next to him and his green eyes opened. A soft smiled played upon her lips and his benign expression did not betray his thundering heart beat. He reached up and pulled her down. Their lips met urgently as he pulled her into his lap. Iyo was suddenly desperate and she moaned loudly as he slipped into her. He was a demanding lover and he repressed everything but when he made love it was passionate and consuming. He moved her quickly as he groaned softly. She gasped as she culminated and he gripped her tightly as he joined her. His pale fingers threaded in her hair and he looked at her.

"Feed from me for now." He commanded.

She nodded and she lowered her lips to his throat and she slipped her sharp fangs into his heirro. She feed deeply and he was in his own bliss.

"Iyo." He muttered softly.

She lifted her head and ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth. Iyo mewled softly and he began to suckle her. She gasped softly as it became feverish. He lifted his head and his eyes seemed to glow.

"You still taste and smell kumo." He stated in a low voice.

"I hope." She said softly.

"I can smell you." He said looking up at her.

"Do I need to bathe?" she asked teasingly.

"No. Do not bathe this scent off. I wish for one of your doctor siblings to see you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why Ulquiorra?" she asked in a soft sigh.

"I am reacting." He said flatly.

"Instinctually? What are you reacting to?" she asked softly.

"Your scent." He stated kneading her backside.

"Oh Kamis. Do you think I am pregnant?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Hai." He nodded.

"I did not think I could." She said floored.

"You have new life here. Your scent is alluring." He stated suckling her again.

She shut her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his tongue. Heat pooled in her belly and she exploded. Her eyes shut in the euphoria and she felt normal for a little while. She was hoping that maybe she could tap into her kumo heritage more. Kumo males became whores with their mates when their mates became pregnant. It helped the parents bond with the babe and made for a close knit family. Nanami had tried to explain the whole evolution thing and how kumo youkai diverged from their wild counterparts so much. Iyo's eyes had glazed over in boredom when she had discussed it but now she wished she had paid attention. He continued to touch her and feel her and she sighed happily.

"I must dress." He stated in his toneless voice.

"I will hunt then." She stated.

"I regret leaving you." He said as he rose.

"Do not allow pheromones control you." She laughed lightly.

"No. I shall let them control when I do not have to deal with trash. Please see your sister or brother." He replied.

"I shall." She said as she watched him dress.

He was dressed quickly and out his door silently. He kept his life here separate from the other realm. They did not discuss it much but he refused to give her up. He did not need to say that he was madly in love with her; his actions were loud enough. She slipped on a black shift dress and she phased out into the desert. She was good at killing the hollows but she felt horrendous guilt. She stiffened when she felt Nveid. Iyo turned and stared at him.

"You are lovely." He said softly.

"Thank you. Please go." She snapped.

"You keep putting off what I can show you!" he said in a temper.

"If I had not helped you then you would not have come to me again. I would not have been here for your wretched sister to kill me. Now indirectly you are part and parcel of this so go away!" she yelled.

"I am sorry. I am very sorry that I involved you." He said stepping closer.

"Stay away from me!" she growled.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? Do you have any idea that I cannot stop thinking of you?" he asked in a low tone.

"Not my problem. You probably thought me worthless and beneath you before your brother turned me into this monster. I look the same so what now?" she demanded.

"I thought of you before you were turned. Now you are of this plane and my pursuit of you would not be frowned upon." He said crossing his arms.

"Sorry Shouten but this wraith is taken." She said twisting her lips.

"By a Vasto Lordes? He is nothing! He is not worthy of you." He said darkly.

"He is better then the Shouten and oh he was kumo too at one time so go blow yourself." She said starting to stalk off.

He moved in front of her and lifted her chin. He felt guilt and he never felt guilt. He lifted her chin and she looked at him with such angry eyes.

"I am sorry. I cannot say that enough. I never meant for you to be harmed. I wish it had not happened. You saved my life." He stated as his hands held her face.

"Yet you hate? Why do you hate when you suffer for it too?" she asked.

"Woman I will make it up to you if you allow it." He whispered.

"I do not need you but thank you. Assuage your guilt and move on so you may slaughter more innocents." She said trying to jerk away.

He phased them out suddenly and they were in a lush conifer forest near a pond. She looked around and she was surprised.

"This is much more pleasant then the desert." He said meeting her eyes.

"Maybe but I can hunt hollows there." She said growling.

"You can hunt other beings besides those lowly things! You can give yourself sustenance that can sustain you in the corporeal world. You can stay longer!" he cried.

"I refuse to be like you Nveid. I refuse to be a blood thirsty soulless bastard." She said gritting her teeth.

"Did you take life as a kumo?" he demanded.

"I was a vegetarian." She said looking away.

His face fell and he realized that she truly had been an innocent. He snarled in helplessness and he gathered her into his arms. She tried to fight him and he held on.

"Give me the chance to make it right. I will teach you what you need to know. I will make you stronger." He said softly.

"That means doing something I cannot do." She snapped.

"Iyo." He growled.

"Let me go." She hissed.

His lips found hers and he felt so wretched that he trembled. He was so attracted to her and so guilt ridden that he actually was willing to give up his life for her. He let part of himself phase into her and she groaned out loudly.

"Allow this. Do not fight it. This is how it can be Iyo. You are Shouten now. I can show what that means." He said in a suddenly strained voice.

"What are you doing to me?" she said whimpering.

"This is one way we make love. This is natural for us. Woman your soul is so beautiful." He said groaning.

"This. Kamis do not stop. Oh please." She whined out.

"Yes. Iyo so beautiful." He said phasing into her fully.

She felt him within her and she was so wracked in the overload. Her legs gave out and she lay on the ground. The horrendous pressure was blinding her and she actually screamed out. Iyo pulled her own dress up and she rolled to her side. She squeezed her thighs together as throbbing erupted from her center and pleasure throbbed in her mind. She screamed out again as she began trembling violently. She felt him and it was simply the most erotic thing. He phased back and lay on his side facing her. He laced his fingers in hers and she was whimpering.

"I need you woman. I need you like I need to breathe." He stated heavily.

"Do not understand." She groaned.

"Your soul is so pure. You are one of those rare first time and pure souls. I have to have you." He said shaking as he laid her back.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"You are still throbbing. Let me ease it for you." He begged.

She barely nodded and he scrambled up her body. He was going to join with her in the corporeal and in soul. He had never had it before and he was shaking as he joined with her. Nveid fell into kissing her as he moved. She whimpered into the kiss and she arched against him. He was loosing all cohesion and the desire to keep her was overpowering him. He suddenly understood what it was that was driving Raganos. The uppyr female must have been a pure soul as well. Iyo was rasping as they both were driven beyond what normally happened. She screamed again as he joined her soul. He collapsed as he yelled out as well.

"Drink of me." He rasped.

"No." she groaned.

"Do not stop this." He begged.

"Cannot. No." she said rolling her head to the side.

"I will not live without you!" he said shaking.

"I do not want this." She said as the blood tears fell.

He was so stunned to see that she was indeed fully Shouten. He would not force her but he wanted her.

"Iyo. What you just felt; it is perfection. This is right." He said desperately.

"I belong to no one." She said softly.

He jerked away and he sat up. He watched the sun and she still laid there.

"Iyo." He muttered.

"Hai?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

"The trembling will not stop." She said in a shaky voice.

"I feel it too. Give it a few minutes as you experienced a full completion. There is nothing like it." He muttered.

"I need to go." She said trying to sit up.

"Why? Why must you walk away? I want you!" he cried.

"You are a spoiled, selfish prince. You were cruel and vicious and now you want what you cannot have. I am my own person and no one controls me. I choose who I will love and I will choose who gives me joy. You made my life unbearable." She said in an angry tone.

"You say I am cruel and vicious? You are the one being cruel and vicious. You felt what we just shared and you deny us both! You who espouse your holier than thou bull shit!" he snapped.

"The Shouten have evolved to have really great sex and you act as if it is some momentous thing. You are male, act like it!" she sneered.

"You speak of which you know nothing of. You do not allow yourself to know more of what you have become and you will not disgrace what just happened." He snarled.

"Then I will act like a man and say this was a great fuck and see you around but make sure and do not call please." She said lifting her head.

He was on her immediately and he gripped her tightly.

"Do not mock me. We made love woman and I could force you to take me in but I will not." He hissed.

"That is what your elder brother did to my obbasan is it not? He forced a mating upon her? Because they had a great time then he assumed that he could force her heart?" Iyo asked narrowing her eyes.

"I am not completely sure but I imagine that he did. No one tells Raganos no and lives. I am not stupid enough to cross him." He muttered.

"I miss my twin so much that it hurts. You have no idea what that bitch did to me but do you know what it does to him?" She asked with a heaving chest.

He could say nothing and she phased away. His silvery blue eyes were stormy and he knew legends of twins. Thei had ripped this woman apart and by the Gods he would give something back. He phased into the palace at Astana. Hanaj was in his rooms and he walked right in.

"I need your help." He demanded.

"What?" he asked turning his head.

Nveid spoke and Hanaj at first refused. He watched his elder brother become furious and he finally consented. He realized she would be furious but she would have him.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nveid stood over the sleeping male and he looked some like his sister. Nveid leaned down and Kenji suddenly gasped as he felt something draining him. He tried to yell out and Eriko was next to him. He grew panicked and he felt himself slowly drained away.

"I am sorry but I must do this." He heard in his ear.

"What are you?" he asked hoarsely.

"No one." It said.

Eriko heard the talking and she rolled over to wake up her mate. She sat up when he did not move. She began shaking him and his head rolled to the side.

"Kenji? Kenji?" she began shrieking.

Blood oozed from bite marks on his neck and she began screaming. She dialed his sire and Naraku picked up.

"My lord! My lord!" she screamed.

"Eriko? Kamis onna calm down. What is it?" he asked groggily.

"Kenji! He is not moving. My lord he is not moving." She wailed.

Naraku's eyes flashed and he produced his miasma and ported to his son. Kenji was there and his eyes focused on nothing.

"No! No!" he yelled.

Eriko was on the bed crying hysterically and Naraku was shaking badly. He called Nobu and within minutes his friend appeared. Nobu knelt by the young shape shifter and he closed Kenji's eyes.

"No Nobu! No!" Naraku snarled.

"I am sorry." He said with a heavy heart.

"No! No!" Naraku said shaking his long time friend.

"My lord." Nobu sighed.

Naraku's eyes flashed and he stumbled backwards. Eriko was wailing over the body of her long time mate and husband. Naraku disappeared into a cloud of miasma. He appeared near Karakura Town and he looked around wildly. He knew they congregated near here and he began stalking around. His mind was not clear and such horrendous pain went through his gut. He looked up and he saw the Arrancar he was hunting. He released a tentacled limb and grabbed Grimmjow around the waist. He jerked him back towards the ground and the Arrancar snarled ready to strike.

"Shut up and do not speak you animal! One of my sons is dead. A Shouten got him and by the Kamis they will pay." He said releasing him.

Grimmjow watched the hanyou and it was obvious he was barely holding in his rage.

"So whatd'ya want from me?" he demanded.

"You escort me into that place and you assist me in destruction the likes those beasts have never seen and I will not fight you again. I will welcome you into our little fucked up family. Help me find my son's killer." He said in a raspy and dangerous voice.

"Then what're we waitin on hanyou? Let's go gut some wraiths." Grimmjow began laughing hysterically.


	49. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Sorry for the delay. I had broken my wrist this past summer and I have been having issues with pinched nerves and numbness in my left hand. This chapter opens up the whys of the wyverns and the Shouten face trouble. The personal lives find alliances forming. Thank you all for reading! Please let me know what you think!

Internal Battles of Family and Enemy

Akemi was awake and she struggled to sit up. Ryukotsusei immediately came awake and helped her to standing. She walked to the door and she intended to see her baby.

"I spoke at length with the inu. He is good." He murmured.

"Ryu do not do this." She said holding back her guilt.

"Akemi listen to me! For once allow me to come to my own conclusions. You have given me over a millennium." He said in a fierce sigh.

"Do not think I will abandon you now!" she snarled.

"No I am not suggesting that. I am suggesting that we change with the times." He said softly.

"Wait. I am confused." She said bewildered.

"Let us see her okay?" he asked as he walked alongside her.

Shinobu came up and he showed them to the NICU. Ang Chi was already there and she covered her mouth. She could see a tiny black haired pup with her eyes covered connected to tubes and a machine.

"Oh Kamis!" She cried.

"This is barbarous!" Ryukotsusei said shocked.

"I know it looks bad but she is doing better this morning." Nanami stated from behind them.

"Nanami what is going on?" She asked.

"Cousin normal inu births are close to seven months. She was born at five months. She still needs to grow some before she can go home. She is tiny but she has a strong aura." Nanami stated smiling.

"What did I do? Oh Kamis what did I do?" she asked horrified at herself.

Ang Chi heard the ruckus and he walked outside. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. He met Ryukotsusei's eyes and he knew this was okay. They had talked long into the evening and he understood so much about the dragon lord.

"Nami can they see her? Akemi we have to name her." He stated softly.

"Hoshi. I want to name her Hoshi." Akemi said as tears poured down her face.

"Okay. We will name her Hoshi. She needs her haha." Ang Chi stated.

Nanami led her into the area to wash her hands and Ryukotsusei stood by his new friend.

"When do you wish to join us in He Gang?" Ang Chi asked.

"As soon as possible. My lands I am sure were overrun by mortals." The dragon stated.

"Hai. My lord I do love her." Ang Chi stated.

"I know you do. I love her as well and so did the neko. I feel such tremendous guilt that I intend to do right." He said watching the love of his life.

"She will think us crazy." He said.

"So be it." He said following in after his mate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna had lost her mind when she had arrived home. Naraku was missing and Kenji's body was laid out in state. She was so furious and she could not understand why. He was utterly innocent and never was her gentle Kenji a warrior. She was guarding his body in her true form and she had damn near snapped Nobu's arm off for trying to touch him.

"Asuna my heart you have to let us inter him!" Nobu snapped.

She was growling in fury and she lowered her crimson gaze. Nobu recognized her feral mind. He sighed and Ishin was a wreck too. He stood trying to convince her.

"Asuna please. Inu please!" Ishin cried.

She butted her nose at Ishin and he met her scarlet eyes with tears in his own eyes.

"I am sorry. I should have guessed they would go after him. Inu please, I feel Naraku and he is in a murderous rage. Please!" Ishin cried again.

She lifted her head and howled in her agony. Ishin and Nobu covered their ears and she sat up completely. She scented the air and she changed form. She ported out and they sighed.

"Naraku is going to tear something apart with his bare hands." Ishin muttered.

"I know. I feel it too." Nobu stated.

Asuna appeared in the forest around the castle and she changed back into her true form. She lifted her nose and scented the air. She followed the distinct scent and she found Amedeo in his true form as well. He lifted his body quickly and neared her. She began growling and he moved back. She noticed he would move like a snake by tucking his legs close to his body. She changed back into her humanoid form and her face was drenched in tears.

"Why did you leave my home?" she demanded.

"I followed you." He said watching her.

"I cannot do this right now basilisk!" she cried in anger.

"Why do you fret?" he demanded of her.

"The fucking Shouten just murdered one of my sons! He was no warrior and he was gentle!" she screamed in rage.

He changed form instantly and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his cloak around them both and he held her.

"You must avenge him si?" he asked softly.

"Why are you being so kind? Do basilisks not eat their own young?" she demanded.

"That is a myth." He snapped.

"Why do you care?" she said wiping her face.

"My children and wife were wiped out to the wyvern. I was the Rex of Latium." He murmured into her ear.

"Latium? The mortal tribes?" she asked dumbly.

"Have the daemons not ruled these lands far longer then humans? Did the humans not pick up your languages?" he asked gently.

"Hai they have." She nodded.

"It is the same all over the world. We daemons ruled all the lands of the world before the damn mortals overran us." He growled.

She nodded and allowed him to hold her. She felt wretched and he actually was rather gentle for such a fearsome youkai.

"What was your wife's name?" she asked softly.

"Valentina." He replied pressing his forehead to hers.

"You hate the wyvern." Asuna stated flatly.

"Si." He sighed.

"How many children?" she asked.

"She bore me eleven children; seven boys and four girls." He said holding her tighter.

"They were all killed?" she asked with a trembling lip.

"Si. Valentina had been so brutally raped that she was torn asunder. They burned her body and hung her from the rafters of my palace." He said hoarsely.

"Amedeo!" she stated horrified.

"My sons were crucified and my daughters burned at the stake." He said pulling away.

"Oh Kamis." She said trembling harder.

"I lost my mind. It was about land and it was about the fact I was a black basilisk." He said clenching his hands tightly.

"What did you do?" she asked softly.

"What was left of my kind I gathered together and hunted down the wyvern like the vermin they were. Most of my people were wiped out. There are probably less then fifty of us left. I imagine the rest are asleep as well." He said looking at the west.

"You went to hibernate somewhere between eighty eight and seventy eight B.C." she replied.

"I was unsure of the year but I think si." He nodded.

"You were asleep for sixteen centuries when I found you." Asuna remarked.

"That is a long while." He said turning to her.

"You think perhaps the wyverns came looking for you?" she asked softly.

"Si. I was cruel. I was evil." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Amedeo." She said holding his face between her palms.

"I think perhaps that your dragons either joined the wyverns and some fought them. I think perhaps I was being guarded by that one dragon so that he could inform against me." He stated meeting her eyes.

"Do you think the Shouten joined in?" she asked with a quivering lip.

"Si." He whispered.

They stared at the other and he pulled her forward by her neck. He held her face between his humanoid hands as she did with him.

"I wish to assist you. If I brought my enemies here to your door then I need to stop them." He said evenly.

She just stared at him and he used his thumbs to brush away her tears.

"I know the pain of loosing young. I know the agony of watching them die and having to cremate them." He said in an almost baritone voice.

"I forgot the Latin cultures tended to burn their dead." She said closing her eyes.

"Si." He stated pulling her into his arms.

"You are not an evil beast. You were driven by hate that was justified." Asuna remarked.

"Perhaps but this amazing femmina woke me up and she tasted so very enticing." He smiled softly.

She smiled a little and his story floored her. His silent anguish haunted her and his desire to help made her hopeful.

"Do not let me love you." He said brushing his thumb along her cheeks.

"I will remind you constantly that I am a damn mammalian." She teased a little.

"That will help." He said with a ghost of a smile.

She moved to pull away from him but he held on tight. He lifted his hands and tipped her head back a little and made her look at him.

"I was ready to kill you when you woke me up. I was angry that you had woken me up so I had to remember and feel my pain." He stated softly.

"Why say that?" she asked staring at his eyes.

"I am yearning for more then revenge now. I will see justice for you." He stated fighting himself.

It was not his nature since Valentina had died to care about another female.

"My reactions to you surprise me. Si I will find any reptiles who have raised arms against these lands and they will die at my feet." He said whispering.

He suddenly began kissing her and she whined softly into the kiss. She whimpered as his tongue swept into her mouth and he literally brought her to her knees. She sank to her knees and he followed as he finally let her lips go.

"When I was in Italy the mammals were as mindless as the very old ones you mentioned. They were about as refined as swine. You are stunning femmina and you are bringing me joy." He stated softly.

"Thank you. I have to go Amedeo." She said trying to pull away.

"When do you speak of my existence Asuna?" he asked refusing to let her go.

"Not when I have to say goodbye to one of my children. Let me tell you about Kenji. His twin Iyo was murdered recently as well. She was brought back to life as a wraith and now this. These two are what kept my family together after a kumo bitch in Europe murdered four of my pups. Now I am falling to pieces okay?" she asked in a pained whisper.

"I will follow silently. You may know I am near but I will not be seen." He said kissing her forehead.

He released her and she ported to Kenji. She felt Naraku and she felt his deep well of hatred. She walked into where her son was laid out and she knelt by him. She took his lifeless hand and kissed it as tears fell silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku followed the Arrancar and he had watched as the male had effortlessly rid himself of lesser Shouten. They were hunting the ruling family and Naraku would settle for nothing less.

"You were youkai once." Naraku stated as Grimmjow stalked the sand.

"So?" he asked.

"You were someone in the other realm Arrancar. Who were you?" Naraku demanded.

"I don't fully remember. You remember who you were before you became a fucking hanyou?" he snapped.

"Hai I do. I am the culmination of two souls." He growled.

"So you're like one of those split personalities?" he demanded.

"Shut up Arrancar." Naraku snarled.

"What the fuck ever." Grimmjow snapped.

They walked forward and Naraku looked annoyed as he stared at the white expanse.

"This is what you live in? No wonder you keep pestering the shit out of us." He muttered.

"You know what asshole I'm getting really sick of looking at you. What the hell were ya before a Kamis damn emperor?" Grimmjow asked with a sneer.

"No just a lord and a thief." He sneered back.

They were bickering back and forth when Grimmjow was suddenly thrown forward and blood erupted from his gut. Naraku's eyes widened when he was attacked as well. He moved faster and grabbed the invisible Shouten. The male rolled and jumped up as he saw a Japanese daemon.

"Why are you here bastard?" he growled.

"Trying to figure out which one of you sorry pestilence killed my son!" he growled.

"Oh did the little daemon die? Well good!" the wraith said cruelly.

Grimmjow moved so fast and his foot connected with the wraith and he was thrown some distance. Naraku watched in shock as the Arrancar released his cero in short bursts and the Shouten tried to move. He shoved his hand straight threw the gut of the young male and he sputtered.

"You bastard!" he said.

"Die fucker!" Grimmjow said pressing his hand to the Shouten's head and releasing a huge amount of cero.

Naraku had a cruel smirk and the other Shouten came at him as she shrieked. Naraku turned to see the female who had nearly killed Rishou and had decimated Iyo. He made a decision that he thought he would not employ again. Several tentacles erupted and wrapped around Thei's neck and she began to release her shoki.

"You do that onna. Go right ahead and release all your yoki. I have nothing but time." He said as his eyes glowed.

"Your Arrancar killed Miral!" she snarled.

"Good. One less Shouten to pollute the world." Naraku laughed.

Grimmjow came over ready to strike and Naraku motioned him away. Thei struggled and she tried in vain to escape him.

"You know Rishou is just like me but he has not bothered to use all of his yoki. That is it bitch keep struggling." Naraku smirked.

Grimmjow did not understand what he was doing and he raised his hand to release his cero and he turned when he felt Ulquiorra. Naraku barely glanced at Iyo and the Fourth Espada as he just gripped the female Shouten tighter.

"No Ulquiorra." Iyo said calmly.

"She hurt Rishou and she killed you. She is trash!" he said with a little emotion.

"Watch," she said calmly.

Thei felt her power draining quicker as she struggled and she actually shrieked in fear. Naraku was as calm as could be as she tried in vain to escape him. He was empowered by his hate and he just stared at the whore.

"She is trash." Ulquiorra stated in a louder tone.

"Hai she is trash." Naraku agreed.

"What the fuck you doing?" Grimmjow snarled.

"He is absorbing her." Iyo commented.

"What?" Grimmjow asked confused.

Thei began struggling harder and she managed to break the tentacle a little. Naraku erupted more tentacles and they wrapped around her limbs. It never showed but his fury was evident as he literally ripped Thei apart. He dropped what was left of her and blood sprayed everywhere. Ulquiorra said nothing but he suddenly respected the hanyou immensely. Iyo wondered why her other father was here but she knew something awful must have happened. Grimmjow was laughing manically and Naraku turned.

"Iyo." He said opening his arms.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He refused to release her as he held her.

"Kenji was killed." He muttered in anguish.

"No!" she cried.

"I am sorry sweetheart." He said softly.

"No! No! No!" she said beginning to scream.

He just held her up and Ulquiorra looked calm but Naraku could see the agitation in the Arrancar.

"I came to avenge him. I will not stop till I found out who killed him." He whispered.

"I want my fang! Retrieve my fang chichi!" she growled in hatred.

"I will do that." He said softly.

"You wanna hunt some more?" Grimmjow asked.

"I want to return home for now. You need to see your son." Naraku stated without feeling.

Ulquiorra watched in fascination but he followed the hodge podge group. He knew the hanyou was powerful but this upsurge of yoki was due to rage. Iyo was in a rage and she was reeling. He was concerned for her as she carried his child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iyo stood by her brother's body and the bloody tears fell down her face. Her father stood behind her and she turned and he wrapped his arms around him.

"Chichi!" she said bawling.

"I know baby girl. We need to inter him." Ishin said softly.

"No please Chichi no!" she said grabbing his haori.

"Iyo we have to baby." Ishin said holding her tightly.

"NO!!" she screamed.

"Iyo where are you going?" Ishin cried as she phased out.

She appeared in Astana on her now home plane and she searched in vain for one of two Shouten. She stormed into the palace and several soldier tried to grab her. She waved them away with her mind and she was surprised she still had the ability. Nveid and Hanaj came out and stared at her.

"One of your kind killed my brother! I want to know who killed my twin!" she screamed.

"I know not what you speak of." Nveid said shrugging.

"If you do not know then you will turn him too! I cannot loose him; I will die! I cannot loose him!!!" she said falling to her knees.

"Perhaps Hanaj you would be willing to help this woman." Nveid said under his breath.

"You bastard." Hanaj hissed.

"Can you assist her or not? Since you turned her I am sure you can turn this boy." Nveid shrugged.

"Tell your mother I am sorry. Tell her I did not kill him." Hanaj said fading out.

"You had better not have killed him. I will murder you myself. Your sister is dead by the way. Chichi N ripped her apart." She said staring at him hatefully.

"Excuse me?" he asked shocked.

"The one that killed me? Hai she is dead and I must say it was a sight." She said coldly.

"Thei is dead?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Hai and Naraku absorbed most of her powers before she died. You had better not have killed him." She said phasing out.

Iyo hated what she was doing to her brother but she knew she would die without him alive. She watched Hanaj as they were both invisible. She watched Kenji gasp awake and she immediately went to him.

"I am sorry. Please I am so sorry." Hanaj stated slipping away.

"Iyo?" he asked in a guttural snarl.

"Hai. Come! This way." She said taking him and phasing out.

She felt horrendous guilt but she pressed his mouth to her throat. She was selfish and she had condemned him but she could not exist without him. She hated that his life was over in the normal world and he basically had lost Eriko. He finally pulled back and his eyes looked at her.

"I am sorry. I could not let you stay that way." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"I prayed you would do this. I am so hungry." He said clutching his stomach.

"Kenji you will have to feed a lot. Come I will show you." Iyo said pulling him.

"When I realized I was going to die I hoped you would come for me." He said grabbing a hold of her tightly.

"Kenji, I am sorry." She said beginning to cry again.

"No. It is okay. We are together. We are together and that is all that matters." He said holding onto her tightly.

"What of Eriko?" she asked.

"I can only focus on you right now. I have been wishing for death. Iyo I cannot exist on any plane without you. I cannot think without you near." He said shaking.

"I know. I know brother." She said holding onto him tightly.

She realized they were going to always have to exist together. They were practically one in the same anyway. All of her siblings who were twins were this way. They never separated and she did not understand her own mother and her twin. She took him into the desert in Hueco Mundo to start his existence on this plane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You killed her and now Kenji is gone?" Asuna asked in utter disbelief.

"Hai I killed her and now I have some wraith abilities." Naraku said.

"You and Grimmjow worked together?" she asked stunned.

"Hai." He nodded.

"You invited him back here to visit Haruya?" she asked.

"Hai." He nodded again.

"Why?" she asked more stunned.

"Because inu…he will serve us better if he is part of us. I will learn to like him. I hated Ishin too remember?" he asked irritated.

"Hai I remember." She said in surprise.

"Look this has to end! Iyo probably had Kenji turned. It only makes sense seeing as how close they were." Naraku said calmly.

"You say that as if it is a good thing." She said in disbelief.

"Hai it is! If he is dead to this plane then I rather my son alive in some manner! I will not loose another pup do you understand me? The pain of loosing Nori and Ken'ichi nearly did me in. I will not see another son of mine die!" he snarled.

"Naraku…I…" she tried to say.

"You are off hunting the Shouten in other eras and you stumble upon this massive invasion of the Ryuku Islands. We will move against the damn Shouten once and for all. We will start taking them out one by one. I will go to your mutt father and offer him my yoki in order to kill this Raganos fellow but it will happen. The Shouten will die." He said in a very Naraku of old like tone.

She was floored and she saw Grimmjow in the doorway. He was grinning and he stepped into the room.

"Sounds good to me." He laughed.

"Even the Arrancar agrees. I have to go. Please watch her Grimmjow as she now has my child within her." Naraku commanded.

Grimmjow snorted and Naraku stepped into his miasma. She turned to him and he was grinning wider.

"You know I can like how he thinks." He smirked.

"Very well. You managed to worm your way into the family proper. Welcome." She said softly.

"Yeah I'm like a bad coin. I turn up all over the damn place. He came to me bitch. He came to me and I ain't gonna turn down an opportunity to see my boy." He growled.

"I know you miss Haruya." She sighed.

"Hai. You're damn right I do. Now I gotta go. See ya round sweetheart." He said pulling her to him.

He began kissing her madly and she began to shake against him. She moaned loudly into the intimacy and he pulled back. He left suddenly and she sighed. Things had just become even more complicated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was sitting beneath a tree and she was still in shock. Iyo had appeared to deliver Hanaj's message. She was feeling angry and relieved at the same time. She knew he was near and she turned to look at the huge serpent in a coil. His eyes were closed and she watched him. He was asleep she could tell and she stood up. She moved close and she began to run her hands along his skin. His scales were smooth and graduated from black to a reddish underbelly.

"Again femmina you are insane for coming up on a sleeping basilisk." He remarked.

"Hush. I wanted to feel your skin." She said glaring at him.

"You are not afraid." He stated.

"No. Two of my mates are kumo which means spider. They are huge black funnel web spiders in their true forms. They do not frighten me at all." She said running her hands along the patterned skin.

"Your hands feel good. Please do not stop touching me." He stated.

"I will not stop." She murmured.

He changed form and began to place soft kisses on her face. Asuna reached up and he ended up holding her tightly.

"I need to return to Italy and see if I can find anymore black basilisk still alive." He murmured as his sultry lips lightly touched her cheeks.

"I see." She muttered.

"I want to sleep next to you and revel in your heat." He said tipping her head back and placing kisses along her neck.

"Hai. I cannot get your story out of my mind." She stated as she was getting aroused quickly.

"I do not want to think about it." He mumbled.

"Amedeo." She stated wrapping her arms around his upper body.

"I want you." He demanded.

"Can you wait till you return?" she asked softly.

"No. I do not think I can control myself around you femmina. You bring out my lust too much." He purred in her ear.

"You said basilisk are very lecherous creatures." She stated with a soft laugh.

"Si. Why do you think Valentina had so many young?" he asked running his hands over her body.

"I make your wife look pious." She teased.

"You must have born more young then she." He stated lustfully.

"Hai. Many more." She laughed.

"So you make your men like slobbering idiots?" He asked.

"Maybe or maybe they make me that way." She said smiling.

"I am taking you now. What is the natural way for your kind?" he demanded.

"On all fours." She asked suddenly hot.

"Then do not make me wait femmina." He said in her ear.

She stepped back and took off her shirt and jeans. She stripped out of her bra and panties next and his gaze was sultry. He realized she was siren like and he tried to fight his overwhelming lust. His own kind used to steal away other mammalian females that were pretty and keep them as concubines. He had never done it but he was determined to keep this female. He stripped his own clothing and she got on her hands and knees. He realized what a submissive position this was and he was inflamed beyond all reason. He tried to prepare himself for her heat but he could not. He choked back a growl as the pleasurable heat scorched him and he lost himself. They affected the other oddly but the coupling was addicting to the point of obsession. His hands gripped her hips so tightly that he bruised her and he roared out loudly as he climaxed as she gripped him in the midst of her own. He slowly pulled back and lay on the ground. He pulled her flush and she was panting out.

"I will go soon." He groaned into her ear.

"Hai." She said sleepily.

He fell into oblivion and Asuna had no hope of breaking his grip. He was simply the most powerful youkai she knew. Kaito was pretty damn powerful too but this was a corporeal youkai. Asuna could see his dreams and they were violent and bloody. She was able to see the youkai in his dreams and she realized that it was a wyvern that had held Grimmjow's head in her vision. She began shaking and he was roused. He was sleepy as he came to and he looked at her.

"Asuna? Why are you shaking?" he demanded.

"Your dreams! I saw what you were dreaming." She said meeting his eyes.

"Okay." He said confused.

"Amedeo please let me up." She said pushing him away.

"Femmina explain." He demanded again.

"The wyverns. I have seen them in a vision. They are what attack in the Ryuku Islands. They kill someone I love very much." She said and she suddenly became sick.

He watched her begin to vomit horribly and he came next to her and held her hair.

"Asuna. Femmina listen to me. Just because it happened does not mean we cannot change it. You have a way of traversing the fabric of time and I will not allow those beasts to destroy another land!" he growled.

"That is just it! Why did they come here? Is it seriously because of one basilisk or are you not telling me something?" she demanded.

"What else shall I tell you?" he asked.

"Why did they attack a fellow reptilian youkai? Why? What was their purpose?" she demanded.

"Valentina was wyvern." He stated gritting his teeth.

"Did you kidnap her?" she demanded.

"She was the wife of a ruler. We saw each other and she left him that night." He said flushing.

"You stole another male's onna!" she said stunned.

"It was love femmina." He growled.

"Your actions let the wyverns loose on your kind!" she said in anger.

"That was eons ago." He growled at her.

"Why come here?" She demanded.

"Perhaps the Shouten appeal to them?" he asked.

"And they found out that their former enemy and mate stealer just happened to be in hibernation here?" She asked growling loudly.

"I was asleep! You think him justified in killing my wife? You think my children deserved their fate?" He asked in fury.

"Hell no! You just do not go around stealing another powerful male's mate!" She said in disbelief.

"Valentina was my life femmina! I loved her as she loved me. How can you understand that?" he snarled.

"You think I do not know love? You have no idea what I know or feel." She said staring at him.

He had no desire to fight with her and he did have a sordid past. He had always been an amorous man and he took what he wanted. He was born royalty and he had acted like it.

"I fell in love. I took her because she was beautiful and when we together, I have never known such happiness. I took her because I needed her." He said hoarsely.

"I am sorry you lost everything. I am just reeling and in confusion as to why my family members had to suffer." She said looking down.

"I swore I would help you defend that family." He said almost coldly.

"Do not dare shut yourself off now!" she growled at him.

"Do not presume to EVER tell me what to do femmina. I am powerful." He said bluntly.

She walked straight up to him and stared him straight in the eyes. He was agitated and he realized he wanted her. He wanted her for himself and he bristled.

"You are powerful but so am I." she said calmly.

"I told you do not let me love you." He said frigidly.

"Oh?" she asked raising a brow.

"Si." He said in a challenging tone.

"Shall we now be enemies?" she demanded.

"No. I am not your enemy. I may end up your other lovers enemy but not yours." He said gritting his teeth hard.

"I have things that need doing. I thought you said you were going to Italy." She stated in agitation.

"Si. Will you get your agitation out of your system?" He asked sardonically.

"Sure I will get right on that whilst I remember Haru's head ripped from his body." She said growling.

"Who is Haru?" he asked.

"Grimmjow Jagaharu. His name now is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." She replied.

"I assume that since his head was ripped from his body that this person is dead." He stated.

"He became another manner of being called an Arrancar." She said sighing.

"Explain?" he demanded.

"Hollows are souls that are trapped upon this plane then degrade from their emotions. Arrancar are powerful hollows that have achieved shinigamification. Shinigami are death gods and are the guardians of the dead." She explained.

"Strange land." He remarked.

"It is every land Amedeo." She said raising a brow.

"Well then. I shall be in this modern Italy looking for my brethren." He said stiffly.

She nodded and he ported away. She felt a sort of relief at his absence. She sighed and she ported to the Western Palace. She intended to go through the study and the library for more information. She felt heaviness in her chest and she intended to push Amedeo away. She had no time for overly powerful or overly jealous males. She remembered Trajan's temper and he had been mortal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anupu was bored and he hated being bored. He watched the silver inpu that had been her general in the past. He sat up and walked near Yuudai.

"Walk with me." He stated.

"Hai?" Yuudai asked as he watched Ken'ichi and Nori play.

"You are still in love with her?" Anupu asked.

"I have always loved her." Yuudai shrugged.

"Funny me as well." He said shaking his head.

"Why tell me this?" He asked.

"Because it seems that her kumo loved ones manage to keep her quite busy." Anupu stated staring out into the rich lands of the West.

"Hai they have always managed to do that. They are very cunning." Yuudai shrugged.

"You know my friend, the times in which I lived…there were occasional women like her. She is not odd to my people." He stated.

"Hai I know. It seems we have had a couple like her here too. Hell she was one of those former onna." He shrugged.

"She has her kumo family." He replied.

"Hai." He nodded.

"She needs reminding of her inpu nature." He said slyly.

"Are you suggesting we do as those three do?" He asked shocked.

"Why not?" Anupu asked.

"You are serious." Yuudai said complete shock.

"Yes I am serious and you know it would please me to no end to keep her busy." Anupu said smirking.

"You know when I was young I would have lost my head at the suggestion but I got used to her and Naraku." He shrugged.

"Think on it my friend. I think I shall hunt." Anupu stated.

Yuudai mused on the older inu's words and delight at keeping her from her kumo loves delighted him. They were decent but they were not inu. He moved on and continued to think.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Legends of wyverns." She said looking up.

"Delightful beings. Big, ugly, and gruesome in their true forms." Anupu said sitting beside her.

"What an observation." She smiled softly.

"Well I have seen them a few times. I fought a couple as well." He stated taking the book from her hands.

"What are you doing Anupu?" She asked.

"I want attention. I had a hundred wives you know." He said smiling.

"Poor Anupu. He is not Pharaoh Hor-aha at this time." She said staring into his deep brown eyes.

"No, I am not but I am still a king." He said settling her in his lap.

She was surprised but he just held her. He tucked her head under his chin and let out a low growl. She was comforted and she clutched at him.

"I am sorry about your son. He was a soft spoken boy if I remember right." He stated gently.

"He is now a Shouten." She said closing her eyes.

"Would you tell me the truth if I asked?" he demanded.

"Hai." She nodded.

"How many inpu lovers do you have?" he asked running a hand through her hair.

"Four." She said in a low voice.

"Including me I think." He said chuckling.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I am going to make love to you now." He said softly as he began to nip at her neck.

"Anupu." She managed to moan softly.

He lightly bit along her tender skin and she was moaning out more. Anupu looked up and there stood Yuudai and Asuna was a little out of it.

"Karuson?" she asked confused.

"Chuusin." He said sitting near them.

"What is going on?" She said widening her eyes.

"I think we are taking an opportunity." Yuudai stated.

Anupu smiled as Yuudai undid her trousers and pulled them down slowly. Anupu looked at the other inu slyly and Yuudai watched his longtime best friend and lover. Anupu nodded slowly and Yuudai gently lowered his lips to her silver curls. She gasped loudly as she felt his tongue laving along her opening. Anupu very gently opened her shirt and he brushed his fingers along her peaks. She released a guttural groan as he released his heat. Anupu held her firmly as the silver inu began to ruthlessly pleasure her.

"This is normal for us remember?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Too much!" she whined in inu.

"No. You let your kumo lovers take you as such. You need this. You need us." The Egyptian inu said huskily.

She began moaning louder and Yuudai knew her body. He had known her body since she had been a toddler. She was gasping in deep breaths as she began to see red. They were bringing her a massive release and Yuudai was incredibly sensual. Her claws gouged Anupu as she suddenly screamed out. She heard Yuudai in a distant way and he was growling softly. Her Egyptian lover lowered his lips and kissed her silly and Yuudai was entranced. He never thought he would do many things but at this moment he did not care. They continued to ravish her and she was on overload. She finally passed out after a glorious afternoon and they ended up all sleeping in heap in their true forms. Anupu was the first to change back and Yuudai followed suit.

"She needs rest." Anupu said stretching,

"I must say that was amazing." Yuudai said sheepishly.

"It was normal for my people. She mentioned something that I intend to investigate. Any inu that I should know of?" Anupu asked smirking.

"Well Lord Tekeshi is alive." Yuudai said thinking.

"He is a good sort I have heard. I was in love with her as Akana and you loved her in this life. Now this Tekeshi was during her other lifetime correct?" Anupu asked.

"Hai. Lady Sorami." He nodded.

"There is another." Anupu said thoughtfully.

"What are you suggesting my lord?" Yuudai asked.

"We play house my friend. Think on it." Anupu said walking away.

Yuudai was flabbergasted but think on it he did. She was still passed out and in her true form. He sighed as he neared her. He knew she was reeling from Kenji's situation and he felt for her. He watched her sleep and he leaned against her silky side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was sitting near her tiny baby and she hated herself. She had put her pup in danger and she could not forgive herself. She looked up and saw Juria standing there and she was shocked.

"This was not supposed to happen." She said

"What was supposed to happen?" Akemi asked with tears in her eyes.

"She was supposed to be okay. She will be okay but she has had a rough start." Juria stated softly.

"What the hell is going on?" Akemi cried.

"Asuna thinks the Shouten are going to start scrambling. She thinks she has discovered exactly what beings attacked the Ryuku Islands. She also stumbled upon an ancient basilisk." She said tensely.

"I thought she assumed that it was basilisks that attacked." Akemi stated surprised.

"Basilisks and wyverns are very closely related Akemi. They are more reptilian than dragons." She said sitting near her.

"So what is this basilisk's story?" she demanded.

"He was a king in Europe and apparently pissed off his fellow reptile brethren and they wanted revenge on him. He is a wild card and I think Asuna needs to be very careful." Juria stated.

"Ryukotsusei changed but reptilian youkai are aggressive and VERY possessive. Is this one interested in her?" Akemi asked astonished.

"Hai. He has the power to obliterate her enemies and her loved ones." Juria said in a worried tone.

"Oh dear." She sighed.

Juria looked at the baby who should have been born in the past and was probably going to wreck Ang Chi's mating. She could not see the Manchu lord not acknowledging his baby girl and especially after his own sire had been such a bastard. She sighed and knew things within this family were going to explode. Feelings were going to be hurt and lovers betrayed. She had already foreseen Iyo and the special babe she carried. She really wished her inu family could stay away from a bunch of hollows and stay within their own plane. She knew Ang Chi was near and she turned to see him.

"You will not deny Hoshi?" she asked

"Why would I?" he asked softly.

"Because she will find out and you will loose her." Juria stated crossing her arms.

"I cannot turn my back on Hoshi or Akemi." He said sighing.

"You will loose Keiko." She said again.

"I am sorry but I cannot loose Akemi." He said sadly.

"You intend to share her with the dragon lord?" Juria asked surprised.

"Hai I do. He loves her passionately and he knows I do as well. He intends to take a similar stance as my mother. He intends for all of us to dwell together." He shrugged.

"Well I will be damned." Juria said in shock.

"Why do you say that?" Ang Chi asked.

"Because a dragon sharing anything?" she said raising a golden brow.

"He feels that she gave up too much for him and he wants us in her life." He shrugged.

"You intend to save the neko." She said dropping her jaw.

"Hai. Mother does this. Why should we be different? It worked for us growing up." He stated.

"Hai it did." She nodded.

"Now we have to save Daichi because Akemi has been sick with grief over his becoming an Arrancar." Ang Chi said.

"How did you change your mind?" she demanded.

"Lord Ryukotsusei changed it. He spoke reasonably and honestly. I am shocked that he ever hated inu." He said amazed.

Juria nodded and Ang Chi went back to his lover. Hoshi was tiny but she would survive. Things were crazy and it did not look like it would calm down soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in her Tokyo penthouse watching civilization below her. Changming looked up from her table and watched her.

"My lady?" he asked softly.

He was on his laptop researching wyverns and reading ancient tomes. She looked back and cracked a small smile.

"We have been intimate Chang, I think it would be okay to call me Asuna." She smiled.

He stood up and came over to her. He still had a hard time believing what had occurred between them. He said nothing as he stood beside her. She reached over and pulled him to her.

"You can touch me of your own will. You do not need my permission." She said looking up at him.

"I cannot think when I am this close to you." He admitted.

"So I have to beg you?" she asked in a whisper.

"No. Please do not beg me." He stated in a deep voice.

He felt heaviness on his heart and he pressed his forehead to hers. He lifted a hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I admired you from Tekeshi's memories but when I met you the first time after those several years of letters, I was a simpering fool. I felt as though I should be punished for wanting you so badly." Chang stated closing his eyes.

"Why? Chang exactly where are you from?" she asked.

"I am from Japan. The white inu lived all over Asia in cold climates." He said.

She reached up and held his face. His eyes held hers and she cocked her head to the side. Her thumbs were softly tracing circles on his cheeks and she threaded her fingers into his hair. Changming was feeling overwhelmed in the moment. Asuna sighed softly and pressed her lips to his. It was a brief touching of lips and he turned his head.

"My lady." He said heavily.

He had on a fitted black tee shirt and she pulled the hem out of his trousers. He watched her and she pulled it up. He allowed her to pull it off of him and she ran her hands over his sculpted chest. Her fingers went to his belt and unbuckled his expensive trousers.

"Mistress." He said under his breath.

"Say my name Chang. You asked me at one time to call you Chang." She said pursing her lips.

"Asuna." He murmured.

Her claws lightly ran over his abdomen and he sucked in his breath. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to one pectoral. She nipped the skin lightly and began grazing the taut flesh with her mouth. His eyes shut as he felt the heat and he felt her tongue flicking against his flat nipple. His hand reached up and cupped the back of her head as she tugged and sucked on the sensitive nub. Chang experienced her teeth tugging and teasing it; his mind was wandering to so many pleasurable scenarios at the moment. He released a shuddered groan as she continued to exact a more fevered response.

"Asuna." He said in an impassioned tone.

Her response was in the form of a growl. Her lips slowly dragged across his chest and began tonguing the other nub. His other hand reached up and held her back of her as she sucked harshly on the turgid piece of flesh. She could tell he was enjoying it immensely and she was exploiting it. She suddenly let it go and slowly kissed across his skin. She moved to stand behind him and she was kissing his back. She pushed down his grey trousers and Chang's face would contort softly as she stroked and kissed his flesh. He heard her raspy tones and her growls as she just touched him. She touched his backside and slid down his back. Asuna still placed kisses and a nip to his backside and his breathing was harder. His eyes were still closed as she touched him.

"I beg you now." He said in a desperate voice.

She slowly slid back up his body and wrapped her hand around his stiff flesh. Asuna moved her hand up and down his arousal and he tipped his head back and groaned. She had to get on her tiptoes but she met his lips at the awkward angle. Their lips met in a slow but ungodly passionate way. She continued to stroke her hand along his steely soft member. She moved around to face him and she did not stop stroking him. Soft kisses and Asuna reached up one hand and threaded her fingers into his hair. Nothing was hurried and it was passionate. Their lips mated and their tongues tasted each other. Chang was fraying badly as she brought him near the edge. He reached up and undid her silk blouse. He exposed her lace covered breasts and their kisses were becoming heavier. Their breathing it seemed was labored as he released her breasts. He realized they were walking backwards; she brought them to her bed and she sat on the side of the mattress. She leaned forward and began to feverishly lick and kiss along his length. He growled softly but his chest was rising and falling rapidly. He moved forward and pushed her back as he met her lips again. He pulled the waist of her skirt down along with her panties. He leaned down and scorched a path down her throat. Nothing was stated as they continued the burning and passionate haze of lips and hands. He suckled one breast and then the other as his mind became primitive but not out of control. Her face contorted like his as the touches and brush of lips left her spiraling. Chang's hand slowly moved down her body and he slipped between her nether lips and she groaned. His chest pressed into her back and he slowly moved his pelvis against her backside to try and relieve the aching that began. His fingers slid through her slick arousal as their bodies withered in an erotic fog.

Her body was in a blaze as he continued to kiss along her throat and massage her bundle. He was a natural lover and he just flowed with the natural passions. She groaned heavily as his sinuous body moved against her. She began rasping and he already moaned against her skin.

"Chang join me. Kamis please." She said trembling.

She pushed herself back against him and she leaned her head back. His eyes were reddened as she looked at him. He could control his beast well but refraining was causing him to loose his mind. He wanted her so badly but he wanted to do what was right and what was honorable. He lost his nerve and he was over her. Chang pushed into her and she released a strangled cry. He was awash in so many things as he thrust into her. He guided her up a little by pulling her forward by the back of the neck. He kissed her in a desperate way that left them both wanting and more crazed. She ran a hand through her own sweat soaked hair and her features contorted each time he pulled back and pushed back in. Asuna was reeling from the beauty and tortured expressions on his face. Her cries were short and breathless as he continued to bring their bodies together. It did not show but his inner nature was completely controlling him and he pulled back and gently rolled her. He slipped back inside of her and he growled softly. His chest was pressed into her back and his cheek rested against hers. He closed his eyes and he thrust hard and she cried out. He kept his pace even but hard. She had to hold onto her headboard for leverage and her cries became louder. Her other hand stretched out as he moved a little faster. Chang was lost in her sounds and her scent as the blinding rush of yoki began to overtake him. He wrapped his arms around her upper body and moved harder. She was shaking underneath him and she whimpered and whined in their instinctual tongue. Each time he thrust her cries became near screams.

"Asuna!" he yelped as their yoki became almost physical.

"Chang please. Release me please!" she begged.

She shouted as her body became wracked in a blinding wave of joy and euphoria. Her cry was raspy and guttural as Changming began gripping her tightly as he too succumbed to the bliss and euphoria. He was growling loudly as his release left him. He was covered in perspiration as was she. Neither of them could speak as their bodies continued to spasm. He was overcome in his instincts and he wrapped his jaws around her juncture. He growled and snarled and she mewled under him. Her actions were so proper and perfect for an inu bitch.

"Stop me." He cried out in a snarl.

"No. Please do not stop Chang. Please." She whined softly.

He prayed to the Kamis and he snapped his jaws around the juncture. He had to squeeze his eyes shut in the explosion that followed. She was groaning and growling underneath him and he pulled back. He fell to his back and she was on him. Her eyes were impossibly red and she stared at him.

"Hai." He mumbled as her fangs found his throat.

She snapped her jaws around his throat and his blood exploded on her tongue. He shook harshly underneath her and he experienced another jolt through him.

"Asuna!" he groaned as he arched underneath her.

She released his throat and she lowered her lips to his. He responded and he growled loudly as they battled tongues. She cleaved to him and he was lost. Asuna finally pulled back and fell to her back. He gathered her to him and held onto her.

"I wish you had not wasted time." She said with her golden-brown eyes shut tightly.

"We were too busy." He stated in deep voice.

"No. We were fools." She said and he felt a tear fall onto his chest.

"I love you Asuna but my duty was to your states and you." He said closing his eyes.

She was angry and bitter with herself and him at the moment. Anger ripped through her as well as passion.

"Tell me your thoughts, you are shielding." He said softly.

"Where were you before I met you the first time?" she asked.

"I went to Qinghai when I was very young. My chichi took me when I was ten or so." He said sleepily.

"So you grew up there." Asuna stated in a whisper.

"Hai. I grew up there. Qinghai was home." He muttered as his voice became heavier.

She intended to go back and she intended to find him in the past. She was correcting herself and her massive stupidity. He was so good but so incredibly deep.

"I should have loved you. I should have been with you." She said gripping him.

"I was no one." He muttered.

"How do you know?" she asked in a whisper.

"I do not know. I was a toddler when Tekeshi found me. He found me wandering a forest." He whispered.

"How old?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"He thinks I was about one or two." He yawned.

"Kamis in hell." She muttered in shock.

"It is nothing now. I do not remember and he was all I knew." He said as his breathing slowed.

"Changming." She said with a shaky voice.

He fell into sleep and she had to roll over to sob silently. He had been under her nose for so many years and she had been so reliant on him. She finally laid her head against his chest and allowed sleep to begin to take her. She had so much on her plate and she had to save Grimmjow and now figure out Changming's past. She knew him and she knew he would not overstep any bounds. She finally fell asleep amidst deep feelings of regret and as if she had wasted too much time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ggio was watching Grimmjow discreetly and he was seeing things in his mind. He was wracked with horrifying images and flashes of the youkai onna on a futon. He had flashed seeing her as a very young onna and flushed from sex. He had been consumed with lust and love in that moment and it has passed. He had been unable to get away to see her again. He was frustrated and so very full of anger. She had messed up his Arrancar existence by jogging his previous life in his mind. He snarled in frustration again and Grimmjow was beside him.

"You been having memories?" He asked under his breath.

"Hai." He muttered.

"Wanna go have some fun?" The Sixth Espada asked.

"I don't think he will allow it." He said growling.

"Fuck him." He laughed.

"Unlike you Grimmjow, some of us actually respect others." Ggio stated coldly.

"Yeah right." Grimmjow snorted.

Ggio stared at the blue haired Arrancar in annoyance and he stood. They walked together out into the desert. Grimmjow opened a garganta into the other plane. They went through and came out in a jungle.

"Where are we?" Ggio asked in irritation.

"We supposedly lived as youkai here. I wanna see what it looked like." Grimmjow said looking around.

Ggio sighed and he followed the Espada. The area looked very familiar and he started having flashes. He could see the other Arrancar as a youkai. He was being defended by an adolescent Grimmjow from a monkey youkai. He shook his head and he stumbled. Grimmjow held onto his elbow and looked at him.

"You were born on freakishly cold night." He said suddenly.

"Okay." Ggio said scratching his chin.

"Fuck." He said sighing.

Grimmjow was seeing flashes too but they were brief and scattered. He was seeing something that had him growling low in his throat.

"Whatcha seeing?" Ggio demanded.

"I think the bitch gives me another kid." He said shocked.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. I have to see her." He said backing up.

"I don't understand what this has to do with us now." Ggio stated.

"I love my bitch. What about you?" Grimmjow asked grinning.

"I barely know her but Kamis I remember all kinds of stuff." He stated almost coldly.

"Sounds like you need to try some of that shit out." He snickered.

"How can you be so casual about this?" Ggio demanded.

"I've had more time with it. Ya know if you were my brother then you should be my Fraccion kid." He said considering.

"Barragon is my Espada." He said.

"Whatever." He said shrugging.

Grimmjow made a garganta and went through it. Ggio looked around the jungle and he had a feeling he was remembering more then Grimmjow. He could feel her and she was upset. He made his own garganta and went through it.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Asuna was in the West and she was going through her jujitsu movements. She had come to rely more on her martial arts training and she felt Grimmjow. She turned and smiled softly at him.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Hello? No where ya been or Kamis, I wanna fuck?" he asked amused.

"Kamis you are a foul mouthed cretin at times." She laughed.

"Yeah but you love me." He said laughing manically.

She closed the distance and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Their lips met and he almost purred into the intimacy. She pulled back and stared at him funny.

"Why are you in such a good mood? Did you kill something huge?" she asked.

He began laughing harder and his look was one of lust and amusement. He turned her around and pressed his hands to her belly and he nipped at her neck.

"You're gonna give me a girl. I actually see her face." He stated in a heavy voice in her ear.

"What? How?" she asked astonished.

"I remember her face. I had neko hair didn't I?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Hai. What the hell? Grimmjow when did you?" she asked astonished.

"Just now. I'm in a good mood cause I get to knock you up again. The kid remembers more then I do." He said in her ear.

He was undressing her and he knew she carried the hanyou's brat and he suddenly did not care. He sucked on her neck and she nearly swooned.

"I want you to take us to the hanyou." He said in a heavy drawl.

"Why?" she moaned softly.

"Cause I want you to." He snapped softly.

She ported them to Korea and Grimmjow was staring at Naraku. The hanyou was surprised to see them but the look on the Arrancar's face made him curious.

"Hey you hanyou." He growled against her neck.

"Hey what Arrancar?" Naraku asked raising an ebony brow.

"Lemme ask you a question." Grimmjow asked gripping her tightly.

"What is that?" Naraku asked standing.

"How kinky are you?" The Sixth Espada asked smirking.

"Pardon?" Asuna asked dumbfounded.

"I am pretty wild." Naraku smirked.

"Good cause I'm in a mood for a wild ride." Grimmjow said flashing his eyes at Naraku.

"Wait one second!" Asuna snapped.

"Wild ride hmm? Well Arrancar I can do that." The hanyou said smiling evilly.

Grimmjow held onto Asuna with a powerful grip and it suddenly occurred to her what he was doing. Naraku moved to her and lifted her chin.

"Poor little inu." Naraku murmured lustfully.

"What? Wait!" she tried to say.

Her lips were covered with her longtime mate's mouth and she suddenly moaned as Grimmjow began rolling her nipples. She groaned out more when she fully realized that it was going to happen.

"I ain't gonna fight ya again." Grimmjow growled low in his throat so he got Naraku's attention.

"No you are not." He smirked as he slipped fingers into Asuna.

She gasped hard as these two had a pleasant conversation whilst pleasuring her.

"So when we gonna kill more wraiths?" the Arrancar asked as he cupped her breasts.

"Very soon. She has much to tell me about you though." Naraku said in a husky way.

"Yeah she can fill ya in." he laughed hard.

She squeezed her eyes shut and began trembling. Both males were pleased beyond reason at her responses and she learned more about her Arrancar love then she thought possible. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was just as devious as Naraku when he wanted to be and he was a match in wills for the hanyou too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ggio watched Akemi from a nearby building and he actually had a heavy feeling in his chest. He heard a clearing of a throat and he turned. A tall male with white hair and bluish scales around his hairline was staring at him. He saw extremely pale hazel eyes stare at him and he bristled.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Daichi?" Ryukotsusei asked shocked.

"Ggio Vega!" he snapped.

"You passed away." The dragon said in understanding.

"Leave me alone lizard breath." The young Arrancar snapped.

Ryukotsusei blinked his eyes at the colorful insult and stared at the now black haired neko youkai. He began to pace and Ggio was annoyed.

"You were Daichi. You were the son of the Southern Lord." He said.

"I don't care dragon! I'm not that being anymore! I'm Arrancar." Ggio stated stepping back.

"You remember her?" Ryukotsusei demanded.

"Yeah I remember. I remember you took her from me." He growled.

"It was not supposed to be that way." He said regretfully.

"Yeah well it turned out that way didn't it? What the hell do you want?" Ggio snapped.

"I wish for it to be right." He said lifting his chin.

"Then you should have kept your scaled ass away from her! She was mated to me!" he said and then he was shocked at himself.

"You have unlocked your past life." Ryukotsusei stated.

"Maybe I have but that doesn't change a fucking thing! You had no business near her and I was duped like normal. Yeah the poor neko boy remembers." He growled loudly.

"If you should like then I am here to face you now." Ryukotsusei snapped.

"You wanna face me? I'll kick your ass dragon!" Ggio hissed.

"Will that make you feel better? Would fighting me make all this better?" He asked.

Ggio was furious and he suddenly let loose a cero. Ryukotsusei had to dive to avoid the blast. Ggio pulled his zanpakuto and slashed at the dragon lord quickly. The older male was a little shocked at the quickness of the feline Arrancar but he dove again.

"You refuse to fight? You Kamis damn coward!" Ggio hissed.

"I do not want to fight boy!" Ryukotsusei snapped.

"You bastard. You should try and take me out you know. It's what I'd do!" he yelled.

"Well I am not you am I boy?" The dragon snarled.

"That's what I was then too just a boy! I was a boy and she fucking backstabbed me for a scaly ass bastard!" He said growling low.

Ryukotsusei was getting a little sick of the boy's mouth but he also understood his anger.

"She said she talked to you!" he growled.

"Yeah maybe but ya think it makes it easier? She was mine dragon! Mine and I accepted her the way she was!" He said slashing at Ryukotsusei.

"I am the one that begged her to stay. I got her pregnant damnit. I loved her more then you could understand!" He said as his eyes bled red.

Ggio was seething with anger that was not really his own. He jumped on the dragon and slashed him with his blade.

"You like taking what belongs to others?" Ggio snarled.

"I think you are a brat neko!" Ryukotsusei snarled in return.

"So what now dragon? It really doesn't fucking matter anymore. You won and you are a thief!" the young Arrancar snapped.

"I am trying to rectify something bastard!" he growled.

"I died or did you not get that message?" he snapped.

"I was there boy. You threw yourself in front of Akemi but she had already sacrificed herself for us both." Ryukotsusei said in old pain.

Ggio stumbled back and he had flashes of the dragon lord and Akemi. He could not breathe right and he kept stepping back.

"Stop!" Ryukotsusei growled.

"What killed me?" he asked shaking.

"I still do not know. The carnage took place in one night and when it was over; it was over." The dragon said.

"Akemi was on the ground ripped open." Ggio stated staring out.

"Hai. I was injured and you were near her. You were dead by then." He said in a low whisper.

"She was pregnant." Ggio stated in a tortured voice.

"Hai." He nodded.

"It wasn't dragon." He said staring at Ryukotsusei in accusation.

"No. It was a neko kit." He nodded.

"I want to hate you!" he snarled.

"Go ahead." Ryukotsusei sighed.

"She was mine! Kamis they will not stop!" He said holding his head.

"What do you mean?" The dragon asked.

"These damn memories. I am Ggio Vega!" He yelled.

Ryukotsusei did not think and he took the Arrancar's arm and ported them. Akemi jumped up when she saw who her mate had. Her jaw dropped and he nodded to her.

"I will be close. He needs to talk." Ryukotsusei stated with a bow.

The dragon walked away and Akemi saw Ggio looking defiant. She neared him and he tried to jerk away from her.

"Please Ggio please!" she said holding his arm.

"Why wasn't I enough? Why?" he demanded in an anguished snarl.

"You remember?" she asked in a pained voice.

"Hai." He said glaring at her.

"I am sorry! Please do not pull away." She said helplessly.

He wanted to fight but the look on her face was tearing him up. He neared her and slammed her against the wall. She was shocked and his eyes were tortured. He began kissing her in a desperate haze. Their lips began kissing everywhere he ripped open her robe. He was not thinking and he was just feeling. He slipped inside of her and he was wracked with memories. He pressed himself against her tightly and began moving hard. She grunted and sighed as he moved harder.

"Save me." He cried as they moaned together.

Akemi was overload with love and guilt. She knew Ryukotsusei had some notions in mind. Ggio growled and snarled in her ear. Her claws went down his back through the silk of his Arrancar uniform. She groaned out as a massive orgasm ripped through her. He yelled out as her purity took him. He trembled as he let himself go in the incredible bliss. Akemi felt tears fall down her face and she looked up to see Ryukotsusei. He was not angry in the least and she recognized love and lust on his face. He slipped away to give her privacy and it hit her what he was doing. She was amazed and loved him all the more. Ggio was trembling against her and he lifted a hand to her face. He kissed her softly and tried to pull away.

"Stay with me." She demanded.

"I can't." he said hoarsely.

"Stay!" she pleaded.

"Why?" he asked closing his eyes.

"I love you! I never stopped but I apparently was needy and dumb!" she cried.

"I never stopped loving you. I remember a lot but I know I loved you so fucking much." He said burying his nose into her juncture.

"I am sorry. Ggio, I am so sorry." She said in a hoarse cry.

"I was Daichi." He mumbled.

He lifted his head and there was recognition there. His golden eyes were molten at the moment.

"I know you are around dragon. Like what you saw?" He asked loudly.

"No need to be rude." Ryukotsusei snapped from the hall.

"Why don't we try and be friends okay lizard? We love the same onna and I'm not a wishy washy fool anymore." Ggio said in a low hiss.

"Fine. Can you make yourself decent?" he demanded.

"No. You want this dragon then you make it happen. You like what you saw?" Ggio asked in a heavy voice.

"It was passionate but then I would expect nothing less from a neko." Ryukotsusei responded.

"Really? Well indulge the young neko boy. Let's see how the big bad dragon does his thing." He said with an edge to his voice.

"Ggio!" Akemi said in shock.

"Your cousin is notorious Kemi. Show a little spine. Hueco Mundo can make a young neko boy very bad indeed." He said in a lusty tone.

"What the hell are you suggesting?" Ryukotsusei demanded.

"You stole her dragon. You stole her knowing that my kind was monogamous. I want a pay up. You owe me this for taking what did not belong to you. This time instead of a yamaneko prince you deal with an Arrancar man." Ggio stated looking back.

"I was suggesting cohabitating the same place neko!" Ryukotsusei said in anger.

"I am suggesting more dragon. We love her so make love to her." Ggio challenged.

The old dragon lord was floored and this was not exactly the young neko he had met more then two centuries ago. Ggio pulled back and straightened his clothes and Ryukotsusei stared at Akemi.

"You who was one of the most notorious warriors on these islands and you cannot do as I want? I want my life back and by the Kamis you owe me!" Ggio snarled.

"Hai." Akemi stated.

Ryukotsusei whipped his head around and stared at his tiny mate. His face was shocked and Ggio stepped away.

"What are your motives for this?" The dragon asked.

"Seeing if we can work together." Ggio said almost coldly.

Akemi decided to take initiative and grabbed Ryukotsusei. She could have him moaning and groaning in less then a minute. She sank her fangs into his neck and he gasped at the more powerful eroticism. Akemi's reddened eyes watched Ggio and he was entranced. She suddenly had inspiration and had her dragon sink to his knees. She would face any consequences later but she would have the loves of her life and she would follow her cousin's example.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amedeo was in the ancient catacombs that ran under Monte Vulture in the Basilicata region of Italy. His eyes closed and he remembered so much. He sighed heavily as he moved along. He hoped and prayed that his army head was still alive. He prayed that his closest friend survived as well. He was sure that the wyverns had decimated the Ryuku Islands and they had done so because they had discovered intelligence of him or another basilisk. He grit his teeth in hatred and he had a pretty good idea that these Shouten used the old hatreds of the reptiles to cause all manner of grief. He came upon a massive and solid black basilisk and he smiled.

"Adrastus." He said softly.

He moved over and his best friend was cold as if in death. He spoke in serpent's tongue and Adrastus's eyes opened. He was groggy and he realized that he needed heat.

"Adrastus! It is Amedeo." He said loudly.

"My rex." The black said.

"Si. Awaken my friend." He commanded.

"Cold majesty." He lisped.

"I will care for you. You must wake up." Amedeo stated.

"Si majesty." The groggy serpent said.

He took a deep breath and he touched his friend. He shifted them to Japan and the hot spring that his femmina had brought him to. He was grateful it was away from mortals and his best friend changed form. He fell into the extremely hot water and he sighed gratefully.

"Majesty what year is it?" he asked.

"I really do not know. I was awakened by a femmina who can traverse time." He shrugged.

"I do not understand." Adrastus said confused.

"Do not think too hard. You are waking up." Amedeo said.

"Who are you?" they both heard.

Amedeo turned and stared at a femmina who looked almost exactly like Asuna. Her eyes were grey and he was shocked.

"Who?" he asked surprised.

"I believe I asked you that." She said looking at both males.

"I am Amedeo and this is Adrastus. I was brought here by a femmina who looks almost exactly like you." He said raising a brow.

"You speak of my mother. I am Lady Yuzuna and you are on my jii-chan's lands." She said meeting their eyes.

"You speak Latin femmina well but I do not understand all your words." He said confused.

"My grandsire is Lord of the Inu and Lord of the West. You stand upon inu lands." She said softly.

"Cane!" Amedeo said quickly.

"Hai. Why are you here?" she asked looking them over.

"Your mother brought me here when I woke up and it was the hottest place I knew of." Amedeo shrugged.

Yuzuna pulled out her cell phone and called her mother. She spoke rapid Japanese and Adrastus was staring at the gorgeous mammal female. Another one appeared next to the younger one and Amedeo looked at her. He pushed down his lust as she only had on a night gown.

"What are you wearing femmina?" He asked in a husky voice.

"A night gown. It is night or have you not noticed. You found one." She said looking at his friend.

"Si. This is Adrastus Gaius." Amedeo introduced.

"Hello." Asuna said inclining her head.

"This is one of your young femmina?" The basilisk ruler asked.

"Hai. This is Ukitake Yuzuna and my heir." She said in introduction.

"Pleased to meet you femmina." He said bowing.

"Hai. Haha is everything alright?" she asked in Japanese.

"Hai. I have found major clues into the Shouten and what destroyed the Ryuku Islands." Asuna stated.

"What? Good Kamis. Do you two need a place to stay?" She asked softly in Latin.

"I assumed I would stay near your mother." Amedeo said raising a brow.

"Yuzuna, I have not said anything of their presence yet." Asuna stated.

"Then I shall take them to Yuudai's estate in Kyoto. Will that be acceptable Haha?" she asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

Adrastus listened but he was floored. He had awoken to see powerful mammalian daemons and that was shocking in of itself. He watched the grey eyed female and he knew instantly that his king was entranced with the older female. He had to admit that she was indeed lovely and the younger female was just as beautiful. His chill was starting to ease and Amedeo looked back at him.

"How are feeling?" his king asked.

"Bet-better my rex." He said chattering a little.

Yuzuna looked concerned and she looked at her mother.

"I can take them to the Western bathes outside of Kyoto Haha. They get much hotter then this natural onsen." She stated.

"Hai. Amedeo may I port you?" Asuna asked softly.

"Si." He said looking at her closely.

Her cheeks flushed softly and he noticed her breasts swell beneath the silk. He pushed his lust down again and Yuzuna put a hand on the black haired male basilisk.

"I wish to see you alone." Amedeo said near her ear.

"Hai." She nodded.

Yuzuna ported with Adrastus and her mother ported with the other reptile youkai. They appeared in a large indoor bath. Yuzuna left the male in the water and she turned on the heaters in the pools. She heard him groan softly and she smiled.

"How do you feel?" she asked as she came back in.

"Better. Thank you femmina." He said looking at her.

His eyes were red and he was beautiful Yuzuna could see. She could also feel his yoki and it was dangerous. His eyes were red and he had what appeared to be a scroll work tattoo around his left eye. Her eyes were diverted and he watched her closely.

"If you like you may undress and I will lay out a yukata for you. A yukata is like a robe." She stated softly.

"Si and thank you again." He said reaching up and touching her hand.

She nodded and bowed her head. She stood up and went to another room. She came back and brought a heavy male yukata and she went to a bench on the other side of the humid room.

Amedeo was prowling around a large airy room. She was standing there in her short fawn colored night gown. His eyes perused her form and he suddenly neared her.

"I need you." He said suddenly.

"You have not said anything of your friend." She whispered.

"Not now. Later I will speak of him." He growled heavily.

He reached up a hand and cupped a breast through her silk. She watched him and he was going insane with lust. Valentina was so very good at meeting his needs and she growled at his thoughts.

"I am not your wife." She said harshly.

"I can remedy that." He said grabbing her jaw lightly.

"Amedeo your friend is in the other room and you are trying to rut?" she asked.

"He knows me and he is not blind." He said in a lispy tone.

"You are allowing your base nature out." Asuna stated.

"I want you." He growled.

"Amedeo speak!" she snapped.

He snarled and he picked her up. He laid her on the bed in the center of the large room and pressed his body against hers.

"I will do what we both want." He hissed.

She gasped as he worked himself into her and she grabbed at the bed sheets. She fought off the scream threatening to escape her throat.

"Adrastus is my closest friend. Gabrielus was my general." He said through the heat and passion.

"Did you find your general?" She gasped.

"Not yet. Femmina so good! You feel so good." He snarled in her ear.

"Hai!" she rasped.

"I will venture tomorrow after I make you moan for me more." He stated as he moved harder.

"Amedeo…Oh Kamis!" she said biting into his wrist to silence her scream of release.

He rasped out in his natural tongue and he was crushed under the huge release. He shut his eyes as he became so incredibly drained.

"I will find Gabrielus and confer about the battle that led me into sleep. Asuna." He mumbled into her neck.

"Hai?" She asked shaking softly.

"Thank you for waking me." He said falling asleep.

She sighed and groused about his iron grip. She tried to wake him and he was not rousing. She wanted to smack him in his arrogance but had to admit how incredible he was to be with. She allowed sleep to take her as well and figured tomorrow would reveal more answers.


	50. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Coming out and facing some old passions and pain. Osamu reunites with his twin and Asuna finds Changming in the past. A wyvern shows up to stir up the pot.

Thank you for reading and letting me know your thoughts! You all rock! Please feel free to let me know what you think and I love to hear from you all!

Forces Beyond Control

"Your son dishonored my daughter!" Geming snarled as he walked into the office of Asuna.

She looked up surprised at Geming whom she had not seen in more then a century. She pursed her lips and tried not to remember her own wanton behavior with this particular male.

"I do not control my adult pups Geming." she said growling.

"Bull shit my lady. We all know who rules your family and it is not your male whores!" He snapped in anger.

"Watch your tongue damn you!" she hissed.

"Ang Chi is your son alright. It is shocking he is not your blood seeing as how much he acts like you!" Geming sneered.

"I do not control my son who is only fifty years my junior Geming." She growled loudly.

"Kaya is devastated! She loves him with her whole being and you just sit there and act like this is okay!" he said nearing her.

"Geming I am not my son and you are not Kaya! I am sorry for his actions but they are his choices." She sighed.

Geming was furious and he hauled her up. They had always played games and dodged the other in their obvious mutual attraction but he had called her a coward before she had passed away. He had snarled at her after she had denied him again. His green eyes were like emerald ice as he neared her.

"Your son is just like his mother. The exact same! There is no Manchu blood in that boy and it is all Western! You were a tease and Gods damn coward then and you sure as hell are now!" He yelled.

"Get away from me Geming." she hissed back.

He shoved her backwards and she landed on her butt. She stared up at the red haired inu and he was severely pissed. Asuna imagined that Kaya had gone to him crying about Ang Chi.

"I am sorry. It should not have happened but it did. Ang Chi is not one to deny his pup." She said softly.

"No he is not. He took Keiko and he has actually had the gumption to tell Kaya that he will not give her up. He actually had enough balls to deny the mother of his pup her daughter!" Geming snarled.

"I will speak to him on that. I can attend matters of custody. I do rule this clan and my word is as law in these types of matters." She said standing.

"Why? Why would he do that to Kaya?" He demanded.

"Lei Jing has resurfaced. He has been screwing with Ang Chi." She muttered.

"A fucking Shouten? A Gods damn wraith is back?" he demanded.

"Hai. Geming I am sorry. There is the door." She said pointing.

"I am no longer your general my lady. I do not have to bow before you in supplication anymore!" He sneered.

"When did you ever bow in supplication to me Geming? You were a cocky bastard then as you are now." She growled.

"I had reason to be. I was sure of myself and my abilities. What you call cocky, I call confidence." He growled in reaction.

"Right. You know what? You can be pissy all you wish away from me." She said trying to walk past him.

He snarled again and he grabbed her. He ended up slamming her against the wall of her office and his eyes were simmering.

"I should have bent you over and taken you like the bitch you are. You should have heeled to someone but then I was smitten idiot just like all your groupies." He said coldly.

"Get off of me now!" She snarled.

"Arrogant Western bitch! You were a fucking tease then and you always will be." He said backing away.

"What would Tekeshi say about your mouth?" She asked in a growl.

"He would admonish me for having such an opinion of his Aijou but then my great father did not have to follow you around like a sodden idiot for half of his life." Geming said cruelly.

"Is that what you felt? Get out of my face!" She hissed.

"Chang was so in love with you that he would not touch another bitch. I think it must be your kiang shi blood that makes you so alluring but you have the heart of a palace bitch down to a tee!" Geming snarled.

"Do not ever mention Changming to me again! He is a good man and you are a pompous idiot!" She screamed.

He was mad and he was really, really seething. He grabbed her jaw and stared at her in old anger.

"I do not fear you and I will mention my brother whenever I wish! He was my best friend and all I had for years before you showed up. I think Katashi the biggest fool but then I can understand how you made him insane!" He snarled.

Angry tears sprang to her eyes and she slapped him. He laughed and she slapped him again. Her claws took on a green hue and he held her wrist and she yelped in pain.

"Put away your toxin nasty little bitch! I told you that I am not afraid of you. I honored you for so long but I will not allow your brat to hurt my daughter!" he said slamming her wrist against the door jamb.

She again yelped and her wrist snapped. He walked out of her office and she looked at her left hand. Angry tears fell down her face and she ported to Yamasaki General. She walked into Nobu's office and he looked up. He stood immediately and came to inspect the damage.

"What did this?" he asked surprised.

"A male inu." She said wiping away the angry saltiness.

"Who?" He demanded.

"Not right now Nobu. Can you please just fix it? It hurts." She said looking away.

"Hai. Come with me." He said.

"Where is Ang Chi?" she asked.

"In the NICU." He stated.

She jerked away and went to the NICU. She knocked softly on the window and Ang Chi came out. He could see her face and he looked concerned.

"Mother?" he asked surprised.

"You will find a suitable arrangement with Kaya about Keiko." She commanded.

"Mother she is my pup." He said trying to be stubborn.

"I just had my wrist snapped for this! Figure it out son or I will!" She said glaring at him.

"Hai mam." He said bowing his head.

"Do not keep a pup from her mother Ang Chi. You made a choice and you now must live it. I am sorry for that but I cannot control you but I will not also be punished for your decisions either. You are a grown man and you are a lord!" She snapped.

"Hai mam." He said meeting her eyes.

She walked away and had to lean on a door and cry a little. She was a hormonal mess she realized and she tried to shove away the feelings.

"Can I set that now?" Nobu asked from behind her.

"This pregnancy is making me weepy." She said in accusation.

"My heart I am sorry. I apologized for overwhelming you." He said softly.

"You three take too many liberties with my body! Damn you three." She growled.

"I am sorry." He said too calmly.

"Just fix it!" She snapped again.

Nobu worked silently and she jerked away. She was surging in hormones at the moment and he had learned well during Nanami's pregnancy to not piss her off. She had broken his arm in a fit of anger. She stalked away and he could feel her turmoil. He sighed and decided to call Naraku and Ishin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was packing a few things and Yuzuna was with her. She had been keeping an eye on the basilisk the past couple of days and she could tell her mother was upset.

"Haha what is wrong?" She asked softly.

"Nothing Zuna. No worries okay?" Asuna stated softly.

"Your wrist is in a cast and you are morose. What happened?" She demanded.

"Your brother broke his mating with Kaya and Geming is furious with me and him." Asuna said sighing.

"Did Geming break your wrist?" Yuzuna asked shocked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You did not break his face?" Yuzuna asked outraged.

"No my dear I did not." She sighed.

"You know what Haha? You are too permissive of your men." She said crossing her arms.

"Pardon?" Asuna asked with a smirk.

"Hai. Yuudai would have a fit if he knew." Yuzuna said growling.

"Keep your mouth shut Yuzuna!" Asuna snapped.

"I will but I swear if that asshole touches you again then I will break something on him!" She said narrowing her grey eyes.

"You have his eyes but you have my soul." She said smiling at her look alike child.

"Hai well I can thank you and Yuudai for that. I pray for Chichi everyday." She said softly.

Asuna stiffened at the mention of Yuuta and she said nothing. Yuzuna watched her mother and she sighed.

"I know you feel guilt for having loved him but you loved him Haha. You never speak of him and you never share with me what or who he was. He was my sire!" She cried softly.

"Hai he was. I did love him." She said shutting her eyes.

"Then why can you not mention him?" She asked.

"Yuzuna my love; I cannot and will not speak of it. I cannot forgive myself and you are all I have left of him okay?" She said staring at her with reddened eyes.

"Yuudai will not speak of him either! I know the stories but I do not know the man! Why do I not deserve that?" She asked hoarsely.

"Because he was a good man. Yuudai loved you as a daughter and not as a sister." Asuna said not looking at her daughter.

"But I am his sister." She cried softly.

Both women stiffened when they felt Adrastus and Amedeo at the door. They had heard the women arguing in Japanese and Amedeo saw her wrist.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Nothing that is of concern. Are you two ready?" She asked.

"Si we are ready but do not put off my questions femmina." Amedeo stated firmly.

"I am not one of your subjects basilisk and you will not command me in my own home. I am royalty here." She said coldly.

Amedeo was surprised at her tone and she walked away. Yuzuna looked down and she sighed.

"What happened to her arm?" he demanded.

"Old wounds my lord. Excuse me." Yuzuna said as she too walked away.

Adrastus came up beside his ruler and best friend and watched the femmina.

"This family has more secrets then yours did my rex." He said in serpent's tongue.

"Si. She is powerful Adrastus. I have never met a femmina or mammalian like her." He said considering.

"She is powerful but she is still a femmina." He said.

"Si but one I intend to know better." Amedeo stated.

"Majesty may I point out that your love life has tended to bring you issue?" Adrastus stated.

"And yours did not?" Amedeo asked amused.

"Well I was not rex either." He pointed back.

His friend smiled and he watched his femmina closely. The two femmina were arguing intensely. He followed discreetly behind Asuna and followed her to some form of temple. She fell to her knees before a shrine of some sort and she lowered her head to the ground. She was murmuring in Japanese and it sounded like a prayer.

"Haha please!" Yuzuna cried from across the shrine.

"I said no! Do not argue with me!" she snarled.

"I am your heir mother and by the Kamis I have been a good daughter but I want to see my father! I demand to see him! He is not in Soul Society!" She said beginning to cry.

"He may be resting or reincarnated Yuzuna. Do not torture yourself. I will not allow you to do so either." Asuna stated with anger.

She stared at her daughter and there was anguish in her face. He saw tears fall from her lovely eyes and she looked away.

"I loved him passionately Yuzuna. I begged him for you. Things were not quite the same and I went back to right the wrong that I was unable to prevent at the time. Your father was killed because he was associated with me." She said as the tears continued to fall.

"You begged him for me?" She asked astonished.

"Ken'ichi and Nori had died and so had Hana. Kazuo was not right Yuzuna. I needed a strong heir; Yuuta and I came together after a bout of melancholy on both of our parts over Yuudai. I mourned my best friend and lover and you chichi mourned his beloved son." She said standing.

"Yet you fell in love with him." She stated softly.

"I bled out having you. I was in a death sleep for awhile after you were born but Kamis I loved you so much." She said looking at the Kanji.

"Haha." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yuuta was so handsome and elegant my heart. Yuudai looks much like him but your chichi was every inch the noble and sexy." She laughed softly.

She smiled and hugged her mother.

"Please let me go back. Allow me to see him." She begged.

"Do not change history. I will allow you back but you cannot change it." She said looking away.

"You change it!" She accused.

"By knowing which things I can. Yuuta's death was pivotal in my life and I would not have gone back to Yuudai." Asuna said flatly.

"I understand." She said closing her eyes.

Amedeo watched the scene and he had no clue what had been said. He watched the femmina and Asuna looked back at him. She walked away and he could feel she was in emotional turmoil. He walked over to the shrine and looked at the strange language. He sighed and he waited on his femmina to calm down. Adrastus came in and looked at the writing as well.

"What does it say I wonder?" He asked.

"I believe this a tomb of some sort." Amedeo stated thoughtfully.

"Majesty what have you woke up us to?" Adrastus asked.

"Something more then grief my friend." He said clenching his hand.

"You are falling for her." His friend said in understanding.

"The younger femmina is stunning no?" Amedeo demanded.

"Si but she is dangerous!" He said grinning.

They both laughed and Amedeo motioned for them to hunt. They were both sleeping when Asuna came up to both males. She ran her hand along his side and he lifted his head.

"I am ready to leave." She said in a low voice.

"Good." He said unfurling his body.

"Yuzuna will be coming as well. Are you ready sir?" she asked Adrastus.

"Si." The black said stretching.

Asuna was wearing a blue hanfu and Amedeo changed form. Her hair was down and she looked lovely. Yuzuna came out as well and she wore a dark grey hanfu too. Both males watched the females and Asuna dropped a crystal. They stepped through and Asuna looked around. She led the way and the two basilisks followed. Yuzuna followed at a staid pace and her mother hissed. She ducked behind a tree and Yuzuna looked confused.

"Mask yourself!" She hissed softly.

Yuzuna did as she was told and she saw a male inu of incredible beauty. He had black hair and green eyes like Lord Tekeshi but it had to be Ang Chi's father Katashi. She saw her mother's chest heaving and Amedeo noticed as well. The male was scenting the air and Asuna cursed in her mind. She motioned for Yuzuna to take the two male away and her daughter nodded. Amedeo was angry and he tried to stand his ground and Yuzuna nodded no emphatically. Asuna was trying to inch away and she was suddenly grabbed by Katashi. She growled low in her throat and he was stunned.

"Asuna?" he asked shocked.

"Why are you in the West?" she demanded.

"You asked me to come." He said confused.

"Kamis. I have to go." She said suddenly.

"Asuna wait." Katashi said trying to grab her.

"Katashi stop!" she cried.

"What is going on? You asked me here." He said softly.

"Go away. Kamis just go away!" She said looking down.

"What has you cowering now onna?" He asked in a gentle tone.

She turned tortured eyes to him and he was shocked to see the pain in her eyes. Yuzuna was getting agitated to see her mother so and Amedeo was down right pissed off. Yuzuna stepped out and held out Kumosaiga to Katashi's throat.

"Leave her alone!" She said in a low growl.

"What the hell!" He said staring at an onna who mirrored his ex mate.

"I said leave my mother alone Lord Katashi. You have done enough have you not?" She said with fury in her grey eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked shocked.

"I am Ukitake Yuzuna. You will leave my lady mother alone or I will run you through!" She snarled.

"You are not from here." Katashi said in understanding.

"Katashi leave it alone." Asuna whispered.

"Your daughter is lovely Asuna but any bitch you birthed would be lovely." Katashi said bowing.

"Yuzuna take our guests now to Miyako please." Asuna stated softly.

"Mother!" Yuzuna said in outrage.

"I said now." She demanded.

"Hai mam." She said growling at the green eyed male.

Yuzuna ported away and Asuna stared at her first mate. She sighed and looked down.

"Why are you here?" He asked nearing her.

"Issues. You brought the Shouten into my life and they will not leave Katashi." She said in anguish.

"I am sorry about that." He sighed.

"Why do you deny him? Why can you not accept him?" She asked suddenly.

"The boy? I did not raise him." He said crossing his arms.

"But I do Katashi. He is so good." She said with a trembling lip.

"You know him?" he asked shocked.

"Hai. His name is Ang Chi." She said softly.

"Why did you adopt him?" He asked in anger.

"He was starving. He was alone and she was a horrid onna! She never treated him right. She left him on this plane all the time and he was hungry! She let him cry." Asuna said in pain.

He looked as if he had been punched and he looked away.

"He looks like you. He has her eyes but he looks like you." She said shaking.

"Why tell me this onna? I wanted you and I wanted our pup." He said hoarsely.

"He is our pup. You sired him and I raised him. He is my son!" She snarled.

He looked shocked at her vehemence and she wiped her tears from her face. He turned to her and he went to bow and leave. She growled at him and he stared at her.

"He has your goodness and hai you are good but so damn hard headed! He is honorable and hard headed like you though." She said wiping tears.

"Damnit onna!" He growled in old pain.

"I was arrogant Katashi. I admit fully I was arrogant in my pride. I felt as though my rank as heir to the West was affronted by Ang Chi's birth. I was young and very much full of conceit to think that my will or rank outranked him. He was young when I found him; near fifty but I adored him immediately. He was and is your son." She said gently.

"Asuna." He whispered in shame.

"I wish you knew him. I wish you could see what a good boy he is." She said smiling.

"Why did you call me here?" Katashi asked.

"I believe this is when he tried to kill me. I believe this is when I first met him." She said softly.

"He is in the West?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. Just look at him Katashi. Look at him and know he is mine." She said softly.

He nodded and she took his hand. She ported them to the palace and they appeared where Ang Chi was sleeping. Katashi held in his gasp as the boy did look like him. She actually left the shadows and gently rubbed his arm.

"Ang Chi?" she asked softly.

"Hai?" he asked waking up.

"Are you okay?" Asuna asked gently.

"I am well." He said looking away.

"Rest my boy." She said cupping his cheek.

"Hai mam." He said bowing his head.

She stepped back into the shadows and Ang Chi lay down. He was asleep quickly and they ported out. Katashi's chest was constricted and the boy was handsome.

"Think on what you have seen. I have to go." She said bowing.

"Asuna, I love you still." He said bluntly.

"You fool. You thought I ever stopped loving you? I was hurt by your superiority complex and my own inability to be a proper inu bitch." She said honestly.

"You could never have been in a proper mating could you?" He asked softly.

"No. I have tried. I have given up being proper and I follow my whims." She shrugged.

"You have only grown more stunning my lady. I am astonished at your strength but not surprised." He said sighing.

"I know so much about the Manchu ruling family. There are things you do not even know." She stated.

"I imagine I would be shocked. What am I supposed to do?" he asked in a pained voice.

"The proper thing would be to make him your heir but we both know your pride will stop you." She said clenching her hands.

"It is obvious you end up doing that." He pointed out.

"Sly Katashi." She said bluntly.

"You are here for something and you are not saying. When I am dead you make him my heir." He said bluntly.

She said nothing and he laughed softly.

"Have no fears Asuna. Suicide has been contemplated by me already." He said bitterly.

"You are so damn pathetic?" She asked in anger.

"This coming from you who goaded me into attacking you? Onna you are such a hypocrite." Katashi stated in irritation.

"You know what? I miss my brother. As angry as I was I would have forgiven him. He was my little brother and you took him from me. You took yourself from me for a mere thought and now that pup is taken as well." He said looking away.

"You denied him!" She accused.

"In my anger over you! You left me for him!" He said in anger.

"I would leave any one of my lovers for my pups in a heartbeat!" She said clenching her jaw.

He turned his head and her words were profound.

"That is a very commoner way of thinking." He said shocked.

"I know I am older and you do not know me now but I will tell you something about myself…I have many pups but each of them is my life! They may have different sires but whatever I do is for them! I love who I love but I promise you that my pups rule my heart." She said growling.

"You are pupped now!" he said in surprise.

"Hai well I was a little pissed off about that." She sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"My youngest son's name is Haruya and his twin was killed while still in my womb. I have been battling much and this is not the best time for me." She said and her eyes widened.

"Asuna?" he asked looking around.

"Draw your fang!" She yelled.

She held out her hand and her fang appeared. She surged her yoki through her hand and she threw the wraith into the visible plane. It was a male wraith and he was obviously related to Raganos. He looked belligerent and frightened.

"Who are you wraith?" She demanded.

"Ruwon tr'Awnhi." He said glaring at her.

His hair was actually grey and black and his eyes were obsidian colored. His yoki was more oppressive then Hanaj and he circled her.

"Another brother of that bastard?" She asked in anger.

"No, I am actually Raganos's uncle." He said smirking.

"Really? Well it will be a treat to tear you a new ass into the next plane!" She hissed.

Katashi was stunned as he stared at a being very similar to Bai Jing. Ruwon was not stupid and this woman was major trouble. She moved with unusual speed and she slashed into him with her fang. He hissed in surprise as his blood gushed forth. He went to release his ash shoki when he was suddenly stabbed through the back by another fang. Yuzuna stood behind and her eyes were red. Katashi was shocked at the young onna's power. She whispered something and the wraith was suddenly pinned to the ground by a kido spell.

"Yuzuna how?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Jyuushiro has been teaching me kido spells." She said staring at the wraith in hatred.

"Where is Amedeo and Adrastus?" her mother asked.

"There were several more wraiths. The basilisk king killed two quite easily." She replied.

Asuna's mouth dropped open and so did Katashi's. The green eyed inu could not take his eyes off of Yuzuna and he finally looked away.

"She is my daughter!" Asuna said under her breath.

"Sheng was my brother." He retorted.

She gave the Manchu Lord a very nasty glare and she came over to the wraith.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"The uppyr woman. Raganos was injured and he wants the woman." He gasped in pain.

"The uppyr woman is my mother wraith and she is mated happily to my father. Now I know Shouten are naught but very good fucks so it is not his charming personality." Asuna snorted.

Yuzuna chortled in laughter and Katashi grinned. Asuna had no mercy in her and she brought Konkisaiga down into his chest. He shrieked as he died and Amedeo was in the clearing. His eyes were on the femmina as she killed the wraith. She felt the basilisk and she turned to look at him.

"I would speak with you femmina now!" he said in Latin.

"Amedeo, I need to finish this conversation." She said testily.

"You assume it was a request." He snapped.

She turned her head and stared at the basilisk in fury. Her eyes were red and he was filled with such tremendous lust as he stared at her.

"You presume to command me sir but this land you stand upon is mine! These forests and these trees are of my family's land. I rule when my great father is not here and DO NOT command me as if I was some serving wench!" She said in a tremendous growl.

Yuzuna watched with interest as the basilisk stormed over and his arm changed completely. It became reptilian and he grabbed her arm forcefully. He made a strange noise and stared at her eyes. He shifted out with her and Adrastus appeared in the clearing. He was covered in blood and he watched Yuzuna.

"Why did your king take my mother?" she demanded.

"Why does any man do anything femmina? We males are simple creatures and my rex is very much a man. He desires that femmina." He shrugged.

"Desire and common sense are warring it seems." She retorted.

"Amedeo has always liked intelligent and willful femmina. Your delightful mother is both. He tells me the sex is amazing." Adrastus said crossing his arms.

Katashi was totally lost as they were speaking in Latin. He felt out of place and he ported away. Yuzuna looked at the spot he had been in and she sighed.

"Who was that man?" He asked.

"He was my mother's first mate. She was very young when they were involved; I believe she was one hundred three years old when they did consummate the union." She answered.

"Amedeo will be awhile femmina. He was rather aroused by your mother's little display." He laughed.

"Kamis! He took her to rut?" She asked shocked.

"Si. Could you not scent it?" he asked smirking.

She shook her head and leaned against a tree. She was dying to see her chichi and she suddenly grabbed the basilisk's hand and she ported into the Western citadel. She masked their auras and he followed her. She was in the castle of Yuu and she moved to the secret passages. He was highly curious and she stopped in the tight space.

"What are you looking for?" he asked in a whisper.

"My sire." She said with tears in her eyes.

She watched him and he was handsome and he was elegant. His hair was down at the moment and he was writing on parchment. Her chest was heaving and she looked away.

"Why do you not know your sire?" Adrastus asked softly.

"I was very little and my mother helped put down a rebellion within the inu state of Panyu. They stormed Sapporo and killed my sire to try and get to me. I am my mother's heir in the West." She sighed.

"I am sorry femmina." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"My mother was mated to my older brother Yuudai and he fell in battle. They were consoling each other and they fell in love. A damn wraith brought back Yuudai and my father Yuuta stepped aside." She said looking down.

"Your elder brother loves you si?" he asked.

"Hai. He raised me like his daughter but they never lied to me about my background." She said smiling.

Yuuta looked up and she stepped back into the hidden hall. He had heard hushed voices and he went to the secret passage. He looked around and he could sense something. Yuzuna cursed in her mind and she went to port. He knew his own castle too well and he grabbed her. She yelped and began kicking. He struggled to hold onto the silver haired bitch and she snarled. Adrastus stepped further into the shadows so he did not alarm the male dog daemon.

"Let me go!" She snapped.

"Who are you?" Yuuta asked.

"Let me go damnit!" She snapped.

He suddenly dropped her on her rear and she yelped as she landed funny. She looked up at him and his jaw dropped. She was a silver bitch but she stared at him with grey eyes. Her markings were those of the house of the Moon but her eyes were those of his own.

"Onna, who are you?" he asked shocked.

"Nobody." She muttered.

"Your markings are obviously not of a nobody. Who are you?" he asked again.

"Father? I am going to the palace now would you like me to check on the shipments?" Yuudai said as he walked in.

Yuzuna buried her head and groaned. Yuudai stared at an onna who could be mistaken for Asuna. She sighed and she tried to port but he grabbed her.

"Let me go Yuudai!" She snapped.

"Who are you onna?" he demanded.

"I keep asking but she refuses to answer." Yuuta stated intrigued.

"Well perhaps Lord Sesshomaru will know." He said as he began walking.

"Let me go! Let me go Yuudai! I swear I will tear your ass up!" She threatened.

"She has a mouth." Yuuta observed.

She glared at her sire and he was stunned by her beauty. She looked like Asuna so much but she also looked like the house of Yuu. Yuudai stormed into the palace with a struggling Yuzuna and he knocked on the study door. Her grandsire called out and Yuudai walked in. She was dropped onto the floor and she lost her temper. She grew her Dakkasou whip and wrapped it around his ankle and felled him.

"I am not a rag doll!" She snapped.

Sesshomaru stared at an onna who looked like a spitting image of his beloved Asuna. She stared down at Yuudai and he knew instantly she was from another era. His dismissed Yuudai immediately and he waited.

"You know." She stated.

"This Sesshomaru knows many things." He said bluntly.

"I am Yuzuna." She said bowing.

"Yuudai's daughter?" he asked.

"No my lord. He is my older brother." She said softly.

"Hn." He muttered.

"I am sorry I got caught." She said sheepishly.

"You are a handsome bitch." He said standing.

She blushed as her powerful and awe inspiring grandsire neared her. He perused her closely and he lifted her chin with a finger.

"Asuna is your mother." He said flatly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Go on." He commanded.

"Hai sir." She bowed.

"This Sesshomaru is most pleased." He stated as he sat down.

"Thank you jii-chan! This Yuzuna is awestruck." She teased.

He looked at her and a very faint smirk appeared on his lips. She grinned at him and she ported away. He sat back and he knew he was especially close to this grand pup. She was too much like her mother. He groused that it was Yuuta who sired her but she was so lovely he dismissed the depravity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna could not move and Amedeo was still buried inside of her. She had lost her voice after her many cries had worn out her vocal cords. He was still breathing hard and fighting to stay awake. He never became so drained after the act with anyone else and he was astonished at how combustible they were together.

"Femmina?" he whispered in her ear.

-Hai?- she pathed.

"You lost your voice?" he asked in a soft chuckle.

She nodded and he slowly pulled out of her. He collapsed next to her and he felt like he had been submerged in a tub of ice water.

-You need sleep and I need to bathe. - she said in his mind.

"Si but I want your warmth next to me." He pouted.

-You look ready to fall out and I need to see to some issues okay? - she pathed.

"Sleep with me for a little while. I promise not to hold you too tightly." He purred in her ear.

She sighed softly and she nodded. He smiled as well and pulled her next to him. He fell into a coma like sleep and she lay there for some time. She finally extracted herself from his arms and ported to a hot spring. She quickly cleaned herself and she decided to talk to Katashi. She ported out when she was fully dressed and she ported to the outskirts of He Gang. She was very tired and Amedeo was an exhausting lover. She moved through the thick conifer type forest and she was moving towards the Winter Palace. She had a strange feeling of being followed and she narrowed her eyes. She ducked behind a tree and she waited for the thing that was following her. A snow inu jumped out and sniffed the ground where she had been. She had not been masking before but she was now. It was not Changming and she was surprised to see one. It was an adolescent by the look of him. She barked out and the boy lifted his head. He scented the air and he

got a puzzled look on his furry face.

"Who are you?" she asked in Mandarin Chinese.

The young inu changed form and he was a young male about sixty to seventy years old. She watched him and he blushed as she stared at him.

"Hi." He said sheepishly.

"Hello." She answered.

"I am sorry. I caught your scent and I was curious." He said bowing his head.

"It is a hallmark of our species young one." She laughed softly.

"You are a Western inu?" he asked looking up.

"Hai." She nodded.

His eyes were a different shade of gold and he was beautiful. His white hair fell down his back and he was soft spoken.

"Is there a tribe of snow inu around here?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"May I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Please." He said smiling.

"Are there any tribes of snow in Japan anymore?" She asked.

"There is a small one in the extreme north mam. They are freakishly clannish." He said smiling a little.

"Domo arigatou. What is your name?" She asked.

"Wencheng." He said smiling again.

"You are handsome young one. Take care of yourself." She said walking by him.

"You are beautiful!" He called after her.

She turned and looked at him. She smiled and she ported away. He was barely an adult and she smiled at his earnest nature. She was in the Kuril Islands and it was cold. It was perfect for the snow inu and she trudged along. She lifted her nose and she could smell inu alright. She walked along for several miles and she came upon a settlement. She was surprised at the sheer number of individuals and she would not have thought that the inu would come quite this far. Many were in their true forms and they looked almost ookami like. This was by no means a hovel and it seemed a flourishing small town. There was a small bay not far and it seemed it was a fishing town. It looked prosperous amongst the snow, ice, and tundra. A male walked up to her and he was very obviously scenting her. She bowed low and he was appraising her.

"What is a silver doing this far north?" he asked.

He had long white hair and his eyes were pale blue. He had almost the same bronze markings that Changming did. She looked at him closely and she bowed again.

"I am Lady Asuna. My father is Lord Sesshomaru." She explained.

"I know who you are princess. I make my business to know of the inu on these islands." He said bluntly.

"Who are you sir?" she asked raising a brow.

"Bojing." He said watching her.

"You are a Japanese inu with a Chinese name?" she asked shocked.

"We were originally from the mainland but we settled here eons ago but we kept our heritage. We speak only Japanese in our humanoid forms." He said bluntly.

"I see. May I be as direct?" She asked.

"Please." He said watching her.

"I know of a snow inu who was found wandering on the Honshu when he was very small. He is about two hundred sixty five now." She said softly.

"At that time the Chinese youkai attacked these lands endlessly. Many families were lost in the melee that followed. How old was this male?" he asked curiously.

"He was one or two. His name is Changming." She said hopeful.

"I know not of a pup with that name. There were a few that disappeared during that time. We were infested with eagles. There was one pup named Weimin and he was a good boy." He said in a haunted tone.

"Weimin?" she asked softly.

"He was my grand pup." He said in a pained tone.

"I am very sorry." She said looking down.

"What does this male look like?" He asked.

"He has very white hair and gold eyes. They are very unusual as they look like real gold. He has bronze colored striping along his neck, cheeks, and they are on his lower back and thighs." She said sheepishly.

"Where is this inu?" He demanded.

"He is in Western Qinghai. He is the Chief Magistrate for that land. His adopted father was Lord Tekeshi." She said watching the male.

"I need to see him." He said agitated.

"Does it sound as if he could be Weimin?" She asked.

"Hai. His mother died birthing him and his chichi was killed a few months after his birth by a Bird of Paradise." He said in old anguish.

"I can take you to him." She said taking his hand.

He nodded and she ported them to Qinghai. She had found his family easily enough and she knew why Tekeshi had not; he had loved the boy and had not wanted to give him up. Chang was such a good soul and loyal, Tekeshi must have adored him immensely she realized. They walked up to the gate and the inu stared at her. Tekeshi was in Japan and she bowed.

"I am Lady Asuna and the mate of Lord Tekeshi. I need to see Chief Magistrate Changming." She said gently.

"My lady!" A black said falling to his knees and bowing.

They swung open the doors and she ported them to the main audience hall. Her heart was hammering badly and she watched as Changming came in. He saw her and he knew instantly who she was. He stared at her companion and he looked confused.

"Lady Asuna I presume?" He asked softly.

"Lord Changming. Hai I am Lady Asuna." She said bowing.

"Do I know you sir?" He asked watching Bojing.

"You would not remember me." He said shaking.

The older inu turned his head away and it was obvious that Changming was the same as Weimin. He watched the older inu confused but stayed respectfully silent.

"Who are you to me sir?" He asked with a reverent tone.

"You are my grand pup." He said meeting the gold eyes of Chang.

"I do not remember. I am sorry." Chang said looking a little sad.

"You were tiny. You had just started walking. You were not even a year old." Bojing stated almost in a rage.

"How did I disappear?" He asked curiously.

"Eagle youkai from here on the continent." Bojing said in anger.

"They are vicious and deadly. I am glad to know you sir." Changming said bowing.

"This lady found me easily enough! Why did Lord Tekeshi not find us? It was no secret where we are!" He said in a fury.

"I know not sir. I know he cared me and raised me as his son." He stated with grace.

"Selfish bastard! He kept you from your family. You were all I had left of my daughter! You were only family left alive." Bojing said shaking in fury.

"I am truly sorry sir. I wish it had been different but I truly have no knowledge of the ins and outs sir." Chang said bowing his head.

-I did not mean to spring this on you Changming. I am sorry. - she pathed to him.

His eyes looked up and he was a little surprised. He nodded barely and she left him with his birth grand sire and she paced the study. She wanted to touch him and she felt his turmoil. It was several hours when he came into the study. He looked haunted but she felt no ill will toward anyone.

"I am shocked you found my family but I have never met you." He said in the darkness.

She had not bothered to have any candles or lanterns lit and she stared at him in the darkness.

"No you have not." She said softly.

"Mistress what can I do for you?" he asked gently.

"I am weak." She said hoarsely.

"I am confused. Why?" he asked.

She came up to him and she saw the braid in his hair. She undid it and his long white hair was in waves. He was a little surprised and he was more then shocked as he felt her hands slip inside of his haori.

"My lady?" He asked surprised.

"Chang. My name is Asuna." She said in a husky tone.

He felt her shake and this onna knew him. He was consumed with utter confusion and overwhelming passion suddenly. He felt her lips against his chest and his eyes fluttered shut. A physical shudder went through him as she became frenzied in her nips at his chest. She was touching him like she knew him well and she knew how he liked to be pleasured. He always followed his adopted father's example and he was not a whoremonger but he had only had one other onna. He was no stranger to meeting his own needs and he shook. He tried to come back to his mind and she tore his haori from him.

"My lady." He murmured trying to get himself calmed down.

"NO!" She said in sudden agitation.

"You belong to him." He said trying so hard to clear his head.

"I have been a fool! You have been here the whole time Chang." She said looking up at him.

"I do not understand." He stated in a haze.

She dipped deeply into his mind and she saw his small suite of rooms. She ported them there and her hands undid his hakama.

"You always take care of your own lusts?" she asked as she touched his belly.

"I admit that I tend myself from time to time." He said blushing.

"Show me." She whispered lustfully.

"What?" he asked surprised.

She walked him backwards till they reached his bed and he fell back against it. She felt violently for this male like she did Grimmjow. She also felt wickedly decadent as she leaned over and licked along his sculpted belly. His gasp pleased her to no end and she ran her tongue lower down his belly to near his groin. He had a very small bit of white hair that trailed from his belly button to his maleness. Chang shut his eyes and he bit his own lips to silence his cries as she barely touched him. She lightly touched one of his hands and his eyes opened. He lifted his head a little and she moved to where she could place soft kisses and licked at his fingers.

"What do you want from me?" He asked hoarsely.

"I want you to feel heaven." She said as she guided his hand to his staff.

His was aroused by her watching him and he ended up wrapping his elegant hand around his member. She leaned down and breathed heavily along his need. His breath hitched but she encouraged him to move his hand up and down the length. He tried to take in lungs full of air but the naughtiness of the situation inflamed him. She looked predatory as he at first slowly moved his hand. He gradually moved his hand up and down his shaft with more pressure and his face was contorting in the throes of his pleasure. She was breathing harder as well and he was so delectable as he touched his own body. She lost it a little and she leaned over and licked along the swollen head. His eyes were clouded in lust and she moved up his body. Her breath was heady to him as she rasped in his ear.

"You are beautiful Chang. So beautiful." She groaned in his ear.

He said nothing as he knew not what to say. This was not him to just engage in an encounter with a virtual stranger. Asuna began kissing and licking at his ear and he groaned loudly. Her hand joined his and she watched raptly.

"You know me." He sighed softly.

"Hai. I know you." She said in a low whisper.

"How?" he groaned.

"I just do. You are so tense." She murmured.

"Hai." Changming gasped softly.

She moved down his body and she scented his groin. She slowly licked one testicle and she heard his intake of breath and she lost her head. She carefully began to suck on one. He arched his back as the incredible but different sensation took him. She released the first one and then suckled the other one. She growled loudly and he began crying out. She wanted him pleased and she lifted her lips and she moved his hand and took him into her mouth. He groaned out loudly as she began to move. He had never encountered this and his body was straining badly and quite suddenly. She growled softly and his eyes flew open, they were red and he was full of need. He gently thrust and she growled louder. He could not contain himself and he began thrusting with more urgency. He felt her hand massage his stones and he bowed his body. She almost made a purring sound as he grunted out as he released. He felt almost a roaring sound in his ears and she slid up his body. She stared down at him with incredible passion and it was mesmerizing. She kissed him deeply and he blushed hotly as he could taste his own essence. She reined in her beast and promised herself more but she needed him to come to grips with who she was. She slowly pulled away from his lips and she stared down at him with tender eyes.

"Chief Magistrate." She said softly.

"My lady." He said with a slightly quivering voice.

"I know you. I know you so well but I am fool. I waited too long for both of us and I will not be repeating that mistake." She said softly.

"Confused." He admitted.

"I know. You need time to assimilate this. Your birth name was Weimin." She murmured.

"It seems so." He said blushing more.

"It fits you though but so does Changming. I love you." She murmured as she pushed herself up.

He was floored completely but she straightened her hanfu and looked back at him. She was a stunning bitch but he could sense more to her. She was not a palace whore and she held deep intelligence. She heard his thoughts and she leaned back over him. Her lips trembled as she pressed them to his softly.

"I am selfish. I am a mainlander in my opinions and ideas. I want you so badly that it makes me dizzy. I wanted you the second I saw you but I hold you in such high esteem. I still hold you in high esteem but I am not letting you wander away again." She said fiercely.

"You can traverse time." He said shocked slightly.

"Hai. I have to go Chang." She said not really wanting to.

"I am honored." He said softly.

She pushed down her desire and her lust. She took his lips again and he kissed her back. His mouth was addictive and his kisses like sin but she deepened it. His eyes closed as he experienced something totally different. He felt her yoki and he groaned loudly. She felt it too and she let herself go. Chang was shifting underneath her and it was overwhelming his senses as it surrounded them. She grabbed one hand and laced her fingers in his as she had to push the excess into him. He tore his lips from hers and he was snarling out.

"Do not fight it." She groaned softly herself.

"Fully telepathic." He groaned.

"Hai." She gasped as she laid her cheek against his bare chest.

"Kamis!" He said with a growl.

She was sweating under the natural heat of the energies and his was deafening in the intensity. She needed to release it and she pressed her lips to his chest and nipped at the skin. He was begging softly and she sank her fangs into his chest. He was ensnared in crushing bliss and he yelped out as he succumbed to the wash of combined energies. Asuna's chest was heaving as they shared in a sort of climax. She had discovered what a powerful telepath he really was and they had shared the mental rapture. They had also done what she and Sheng had done the first time and this too had been accidental. Changming stared at the ceiling and he was enveloped in purity of bliss that he had never felt. He was crushed by the exhaustion and she breathed in his ear.

"Sleep." She whispered heavily.

"Hai. I am sorry." He said as his eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you Changming." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"Hai." He mumbled in his sleep.

She watched him with a loving look and she was going to make a home with him in the future. She intended to buy another property and she would have a home that was all theirs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Osamu looked over at his mate and he growled softly. He leaned down and scented her juncture.

"Kamis onna I am never gonna tire of sticking my nose in your neck." He said in a heady whisper.

"Enough horny dog!" Airi groaned.

"We only rutted twice yesterday." He pouted.

"Osamu one time lasted for a couple of hours!" She growled.

"Hai and?" He grinned.

"I am pregnant!" She snapped at him.

"Kamis onna you act like I should take a lover or something!" He said in an angry tone.

"Maybe you should! I am ookami kumo my love. I am not inu!" She said glaring at him.

He glared at her and he got up. He hated that she felt put out by his adoration of her. He loved her and desired her above any onna he had been with. She acted as if it was a chore and that irked him badly. He put on a hakama and haori and left in fury. She was still newly pregnant but she was not overly sexualized like inu bitches normally were. He felt heaviness in his heart and he wished he did not feel such a possessive love for her. He raked a clawed hand through his shoulder length silver hair and he growled. He missed his sister and he never told her how much her absences killed him. He changed form and he went to hunt. He lifted his nose and he scented a strange smell indeed. He followed the odd scent and it led him to a bitch. The female was in her humanoid form and she was sleeping in a tree. He could swear it was his sister but she did not smell like his sister. He barked and she opened grey eyes. He changed form and stared at the gorgeous bitch above him.

"What the hell?" He asked shocked.

"Osamu!" She said dropping her jaw.

"You know me onna?" He asked.

"I am sorry. Lord Sesshomaru knows I am here. I am only here on my mother's request." She said softly.

"You are Asuna's daughter?" He asked in awe.

"Hai Uncle Osamu." She said sheepishly.

"She has come back in time?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Things are not good but I cannot talk about it too much." She said jumping down.

"You are Yuudai's daughter?" He asked dumbfounded.

Yuzuna did not feel like explaining and she nodded. Osamu grinned widely and hugged her tightly.

"Well you are gorgeous! You look almost exactly like her!" He said grinning.

"Hai. The family jokes that I am Haha's clone." She said smiling in return.

They actually began talking and she found her uncle so open and so incredible. She grinned at him as he talked and she was curious about Soul Society.

"Uncle would you like to go on a little adventure?" she asked slyly.

"Hai! Please relieve my boredom." He laughed.

She knew her husband was alive during this era and she was intensely curious. Time was a different thing in Soul Society and it passed much quicker out in the living plane. She activated the amulet and a gateway appeared. She grinned like a fool and beckoned him to follow her. They walked forward and he was in shock. She knew where to hide and she ported them to the Thirteenth Division.

"Where are we?" He asked shocked.

"This is the Seireitei. This is the "afterlife" so to speak but actually it is an evolution of the soul." She said looking at him.

He nodded in understanding and his belief system was just shattered but he was intelligent and could roll with the punches. They were in a tree and she could see her husband moving slowly along to his office. She wrinkled her brow and she knew he was suffering from an episode.

"Who is that?" He asked in her ear.

"That is my mate and husband; Ukitake Jyuushiro." She said softly.

"I see. He is unwell?" Osamu asked in surprise.

"Hai. He has consumption. He kept it from his previous existence. I have to help him." She said jumping down.

Captain Ukitake was breathing hard and threatening to start coughing up blood. He felt a hand on his back and he was shocked.

"It is alright sir. Are you alright?" She asked gently.

"Hai I am just winded is all." He said staring at her.

"I am Yuzuna." She said guiding him toward his office.

"You are a youkai?" He asked surprised.

"Hai sir. I am not rabid and I will not hurt you." She said smiling softly at him.

"How is it you are here?" He asked more than shocked.

"That is my little secret Jyuushiro." She laughed gently.

"You know my name." He said taken aback.

She led him to his office and she moved about to gather him up some tea. She did it as if she did it all the time and she brought him a steaming cup of the herbal liquid.

"I put some menthol in it to help your breathing. Do you need Captain Unohana?" She asked.

"I think I shall be okay. Onna who are you?" he asked.

"A good friend. I think you should lie down." She said taking the cup.

"I am fatigued." He said blushing softly.

She led him to his room off of the office. She turned back the cover of the futon and then set the tea by the sleeping mat. She went to him and slipped off his captain's coat. She began undoing his haori and hakama when he covered her hands with his.

"I can undress myself. This is not proper." He said softly.

"It is proper." She said meeting his eyes.

His warm and kind brown eyes widened and she undid his clothing. She led him to the futon and helped him lay down. He was flushed from fever and from something else but he tried to remain calm.

"Have you fed your carp today? If you have not then I shall do so." She said gently.

"No, I have not." He stated and he felt overwhelmed in her nature.

"Jyuushiro please rest." She said holding his face between her palms.

"Hai." He said mesmerized.

She could not help herself and she kissed him softly on his lips. His eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him silly. She finally pulled back and her eyes were red. He watched fascinated and she stood.

"I swear I want to ravish in this moment. I am sorry." She said softly.

"When do I know you?" He asked.

"Later. Much later but I love you. I love you and I worship my shinigami husband." She said lifting his hand and she began kissing his finger tips.

"Husband?" he asked groaning.

"Hai. I need to leave. I will have to at least taste you if I do not." She groaned.

He was confused but she ripped the cover from him. She was horrid she knew but she ended up taking him with her mouth and he was overwhelmed. Her husband was a good heart and to date they had not truly argued except for when she found out she was pregnant. She left him sleeping and she slipped outside. She saw her uncle watching female shinigami.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"It is proper to desire one's mate but mine thinks of me as a chore." He said grousing.

"She is ookami kumo; they are normally not very sexual beings. I could introduce you to a bunch of black funnel web onna and they would knock your socks off." She laughed.

"Kumo? I think I have had enough kumo." He said almost bitterly.

"Uncle Osamu are you okay?" She asked as she jumped up into the tree.

"You are so much like your haha." He laughed.

"I am. You can talk to me." She said taking his hands.

He sighed and she got a wicked glint in her eyes. Papa Nobu's sister was quite single in this era and she grinned like a mad woman. She made the gate appear and they escaped. She took him to Korea and he looked around the different landscape. She knew General Aya would be around and she sauntered around.

"You know you should hunt." She said looking over her shoulder.

"Why not." He stated then changed form.

She changed form as well and she took off in a run. She took them deep into the forest and there were funnel shaped webs every so often. Aya was like Nobu and not in her true form often but she trolled these hills religiously. The kumo onna was hard around the edges but also a passionate onna. She was a lot like her healer brother. Yuzuna ducked down into an outcropping when she smelled kumo. Osamu tried in vane in find her and he was suddenly surrounded by kumo warriors. He barked out and Yuzuna knew her uncle's temperament. Osamu saw ten kumo warriors and he growled low.

"What is a Western Inu doing in Tsuchigumo lands?" Aya said narrowing her eyes.

He changed form and she raised a black brow at him. She wore a haori, hakama, and light armor. Her long ebony hair fell in waves down her back and she glared at him with obsidian eyes. She was on the taller side for an onna but she was almost pixie like in her features. Osamu could not help but stare and she actually smirked.

"Boys I think we should check the grounds for neko for they seem to have gotten this inu's tongue." Aya stated grinning.

"I was hunting." He said stupidly.

"Well what did you find besides kumo?" She asked smirking.

"Nothing." He said blushing.

"You are cute inu." She said sheathing her katana and walked away.

He was staring after the kumo onna and he was suddenly smitten. His niece knew him in the future apparently and he actually followed Aya.

"Is there any fresh meat around here?" He asked.

"Probably not much at the moment because it is dusk and many of my people are out hunting." She said looking at him.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Aya. What is yours inu?" She asked smirking widely.

"Osamu." He said thrusting out his hand.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" She asked.

"Shake it. It is a European custom." He said grinning at her.

She reached out and took his hand. She shook it and found it very odd. The male inu was very pretty and she could sense a restrained passion in him.

"Who are you exactly inu?" She asked curiously.

"I am Koushaku Osamu." He said in a light tone.

"You are a Western Prince?" She asked surprised.

"Hai. I am actually the crown prince as my sister is the heir to our father." He said leaning against the tree.

"Well you are a rich, pampered little koinu." She said laughing lightly.

"What is it with kumo onna and demeaning me?" He asked growling.

"Did I offend you?" She asked surprised.

"Nothing. I am sorry to have bothered you. I will leave kumo lands now!" He said stalking off.

"Wait up! I am sorry if I offended you. Are all inu so touchy?" She asked.

"Are all kumo onna bitches?" He asked in bitter anger.

"Why do you say that?" She demanded.

"No reason." He snapped.

"I truly meant no offense. Inu are adorable youkai honestly. Lord knows you all have such soft fur." She said gently.

"Adorable?" He barked in laughter.

"Have you seen a kumo's true form?" She asked smiling.

"Hai and you all are not all that scary. My mother is uppyr and she frightens the hell out of me." Osamu stated smiling back.

Aya could not help herself and she was attracted to his beautiful smile. He was seductively beautiful; he was almost too pretty to be a male but then she had heard his sire was as beautiful. He heard her thoughts and he grinned widely.

"I am pretty?" he asked smirking more.

"You are a telepath. Well your uppyr mother should have taught you that it is rude to listen in other's thoughts." She said in a teasing manner.

He suddenly did not care. She was flirting with him and she was pretty. She was obviously attracted to him and he moved with inu speed. He picked her up and had her against a tree. She looked surprised but then got a licentious smile on her face.

"Are you hunting inu?" she asked in a sensual voice.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Careful koinu; funnel webs are passionate beasts." She said.

"Please! I need passion." He mumbled.

"You have been denied? Are these inu bitches stupid?" She asked.

"Hai something like that." Osamu purred.

"You want to rut." She grinned.

"I would normally at least have a meal with you but you are hot as hell and I am hurting at the moment." He said rather bluntly.

Aya was delighted with him and she leaned forward. Her black eyes met his brown ones and she softly kissed his lips. Osamu moaned softly and he wanted to feel close to someone. Airi managed to make him feel like an odious jerk and he envied his sister. He envied that she had those that pined for her. He was jealous that her mates and lovers were so passionate about her. He decided to not rut her but drive her crazy instead. He would have more respect for himself.

"You are beautiful kumo." He stated licking at her lips.

"Thank you but you are more so." She smiled.

"Kamis you smell good." He said burying his nose in her juncture.

"Kumo pheromones. Makes us easier to find to our males in our true forms." She said closing her eyes as he licked her neck.

She was so open and that excited him. He heard her make low growls as he tasted her delectable skin. He decided that kumo pheromones were just perfect. He managed to undo her hakama with one hand and he slipped his hand in. He brushed her black curls and she opened her eyes wide. She threw all caution to the wind and it had been several months since she had rutted. She figured she was due a good romp and she believed in fate. His talented inu fingers found her center and his thumb slowly teased her clit. She shut her eyes and she enjoyed the glorious build up of pressure. His tongue and teeth were scraping across her juncture and he suddenly began sucking hard on her pulse point. She cried out as shots of pleasure coursed through her. He knew a few things about kumo onna and she was whining softly as he touched her so intimately.

"Kamis kumo but you are weeping." He said huskily.

"Hai." She said breathlessly.

"You are making me hotter onna." He groaned.

"I do not mind inu. Please make yourself scorching." She begged.

He felt male pride and he shifted her hakama down as well as his own. He arranged her just right and used his aching cock as pressure against her clit. He moved her just so and he groaned as he could feel her heat. She moaned out as he moved her and himself. She leaned her head back and groaned out as the pressure was just so. He went back to sucking on her pulse point and she gasped as her body wound up and frayed in her release. He continued to slide his member against her clit and he groaned heavily as he joined her in orgasm. She was breathing hard as she came back from her momentary bliss. It hit her that he was not going to do anymore and she lifted shaky hands to his face.

"You are some male. That was quite fantastic." She said smiling softly.

"Thank you for allowing me to slake my lust." He said leaning his forehead into her shoulder.

"You are conflicted but you are saying nothing. I understand." She murmured.

She felt warm and languid at the moment and ideas flitted through her brain as he let her down. Aya watched him straighten his clothes and he kissed her hand. It was almost tingly as he slowly bowed and he sauntered off. She blinked her eyes and she suddenly ran after him. She grabbed him and turned him around. She pulled him against her almost brutally and began kissing him ardently. He opened his lips and he boldly began stroking his tongue to hers and she whined as he dominated the intimacy. He was a strong male and his kisses were like drinking sake; potent and dizzying. Osamu was quickly loosing his self control as her responses made his wounded self growl with need. He ripped his lips and he stared at her.

"I am not a chaste male." He said suddenly.

"Do I act chaste to you? I am a funnel female." She said suddenly tearing at his haori.

"So tired of feeling like a burden." He groaned as her lips found a male peak.

She looked up at him in disbelief and he looked down at her.

"Who thinks you are a burden?" She asked shocked.

"My mate." He sighed.

"No offense but is she stupid?" Aya asked surprised.

"I do not think so but this is not right. I am sorry for acting like such a louse. I am half uppyr and I can be obnoxious about how often I wish to make love." He sighed again.

"Who are you mated to?" She asked.

"You will laugh at me." He said blushing hotly.

"Try me." She said gritting her teeth.

"She is a kumo onna." He replied.

"A kumo turns you down?" She asked with raised brows.

"Well she is ookami kumo." He shrugged.

She began growling rather loudly and he was surprised. Her eyes were straining to change and he watched her. Aya was furious but a wicked thought went through her head. She hated ookami kumo so much that she would do anything to torture them. She killed any she found on principle and she tore at his hakama. He was surprised but then he had to hold onto her. Something was causing him to stiffen so painfully but the incredible warmth was causing small spasms to course through him.

"Do not fight it. I did not use enough to harm you but only to facilitate your pleasure. Kumo couples will use our toxins in our rutting to create deeper bonds of trust and amazing pleasure. Most kumo are telepathic and the love making is intense." She said in his ear.

He nodded but she had to hold him up. He was rasping so hard that he could not catch his breath.

"Kamis onna I am dying! Please!" He snarled in great need.

She stripped out of her clothes and armor; she laid him back and she was excited to defile the mate of an ookami kumo but also he was damn gorgeous. He was also rather impressive and she slammed her hips down on him. He snarled out as she began a relentless rolling of her hips. The physical was making her growl as well and she leaned back. She threw her head back as she rode the inu prince. She had a toned body and average sized breasts but she was desired highly amongst the males of her own kind simply because she was a warrior and she was wild. He was snarling and his hands were on her hips guiding her hard. He wanted to taste her and he suddenly shoved her off and fell upon her. He began suckling her breasts hard and she groaned underneath him. Her claws scored his back and he distantly wondered why Airi was so cold. Aya heard the name and she growled deeply and the idea of taking this gorgeous inu as a playmate became even more tantalizing. Airi's sire Sadaharu had executed her own gentle sire. Hatred welled up in her and she arched her body to meet his thrusts. She knew she would be bruised and she knew she would be torn up but she did not care. He brought her to climax several times and he kissed her with his intoxicating kisses. Osamu had ended up nipping and biting her in several places including the areola of her right breast. He had made her scream in rapture unlike she had ever felt. He tried to pull back from her but she had locked her legs around his hips. He had avoided invading her mind and she had done the same. She was unsure of what would have happened if they had a complete joining. She was breathless and still very much aroused. She had patrols she should be on but Ishin was away in Vietnam.

"Inu." She mumbled.

"Hai?" he managed.

"I can port and I am taking you to my room." She said huskily.

"Are you now?" He asked smirking.

"Hai. I am not done with you yet." She smiled.

"Shall I tell you what I want kumo?" He asked.

"What is that?" She asked highly amused.

"I want to dip my tongue into your center and taste you as you come for me." He said lewdly.

"Promises inu." She said with a licentious grin.

She produced a shoki cloud and pulled him in with her. They fell on her futon and he pulled away from her enough to carry through with his threat. She realized how talented he was with his tongue and she groaned loudly. Osamu made a mental note to thank his future niece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuzuna was in a clearing in the West and her mother appeared. She lifted her nose and looked at her daughter.

"Jii-chan saw me and so did Uncle Osamu. He seems upset Haha." She said walking with her.

"He is mated to Airi at this time." She said considering.

"That is bad?" She asked.

"Airi loved him but he was so much better off with Aileana." Asuna stated.

"I remember Aunt Aileana. She was the neatest little kitsune I have ever met." Yuzuna nodded.

"Hai. She was amazing. So what pray tell did you lead my brother into?" She asked.

"Ummm Lady Aya." Yuzuna said grinning.

"Yuzuna!" Asuna cried.

Her daughter gave her a whimsical look and she sighed. She closed her eyes and felt her twin. He was at the Korean palace and she stared at her daughter.

"You go look after the basilisks!" She snapped.

"Hai mam." She said smirking.

Asuna ported to the main kumo palace in Seoul and she inched along to find Osamu. She felt Nobu and she turned. He looked at her with passion filled eyes and she gave up. He walked up to her and began kissing her. She would never be able to deny her kumo loves. They were too much apart of her and she groaned into his kiss. He finally pulled away and stared down at her.

"Your belly is starting to show." He whispered in a passionate way.

"You wish to feel them?" She asked softly.

"Hai." He whispered again.

He slid down her body and opened her hanfu. He could feel their tiny minds and he felt his son. His eyes were wide as he felt the two female souls as well. His lips pressed to her stomach and she was showing a little. He gauged their little pathing minds to be about three months along. He kissed her belly more and thoughts of making love flitted across his brain.

"Please my lover. Please." He whispered.

She nodded and he led her to his futon. Her adventurous Nobu made her feel all manner of wondrous love and she was crying out. She knew Osamu would feel her strong presence near and she gasped harder as he fell next to her. He watched her regain her composure and she groaned slowly as her body felt the intense spasms.

"I love you do I not?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Hai. I love you. I love you, Ishin, and Hisashi with so much passion. I love several but you three have always been my foundation." She murmured.

"Good to know. Good to know that you can come to us and let us love you properly. You are designed well inu. You are designed to be enjoyed and give joy." He said passionately.

"Stop talking." She sighed.

"Why?" He asked amused.

"We will end up rutting again. Kamis you always make me needy." She said grinning.

"Good!" He laughed.

"My twin is here." She murmured.

"He is?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Apparently my daughter introduced him to your sister." She laughed.

"Oh dear. Is he handsome?" Nobu asked smirking.

"Hai. He is every inch gorgeous." She laughed.

"Well then Aya would have tried to take him." He said rising.

"Your sister is lovely and perfect for him." Asuna said reaching for her clothes.

She dressed slowly and Nobu was still unclothed. She gulped down her wanton desires and she growled softly. She moved to him and sank her fangs into her mating mark. He swooned as she made him feel exactly what he did to her. He held onto her as he came undone and he was groaning softly as she released him. He went to his futon and collapsed.

"I need sleep. Aya's chambers are four doors down." He mumbled.

"Thank you healer." She said softly.

"I love you. I know I love you." He said falling asleep.

She smiled and she slipped from his chambers. She moved to Aya's door and knocked softly. Aya answered it and she widened her eyes.

"I am Lady Asuna and I felt my twin brother here." She said bowing.

"Hai! Please come in." She said as she stood aside.

Osamu was reclined on a chaise and he looked over at his sister. He grinned like a mad man and she grinned back. He stood up and hugged her tightly.

"You are far back no?" He whispered.

"Hai. You will kill me for what your niece has done." She whispered in Russian.

"Oh well honestly this is the best sex I have had in a long while. I feel bad but then I do not feel guilty for desiring her." He said softly.

"Airi is complaining?" She asked.

"Hai. I hate it Suna. I hate feeling like a burden to my mate." He said with profound bitterness.

"You are not a burden! You are an inu-uppyr male and she should not be that way." Asuna groused.

"Why have we fallen away?" He asked.

"I stay busy and you are just a good mate." She laughed.

Aya watched as they spoke a Slavic tongue and she sat down at her desk. She intended to find this male as often as she could. She intended to tell Ishin where Airi was and she wanted to kill the bitch. She waited for the two to visit and she slipped away to Nobu's chambers. She hardly ever knocked and he was there covered only in a quilt. She sank down and brushed his ebony hair away from his face. His eyes opened and he smiled softly at his older sister.

"You are involved with her?" She asked.

"Hai." He said blushing.

"Well I can see why. She carries kumo young." Aya remarked.

"Can you keep quiet?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"She is not from this era. She carries Ishin, mine, and Hisashi's babes." He whispered.

"Good Kamis! Ishin and Hisashi?" She asked dumbfounded.

"They reunite sister. She is our lady and I am sharing her as if she was Ayana the Great." He said astonished.

"Well I am taking her brother. I am stealing the pretty boy from that bitch Airi!" Aya stated with hatred.

"Airi? The same Airi whose sire killed ours?" Nobu asked sitting up.

"One and the same. She apparently denies her mate her body. I would not be so foolish." She said in contempt.

"They are highly telepathic Aya. They couple similar to us kumo. They will join you in soul if you let them." He said softly.

"Then I shall. Would it not kill Airi if I were to take her mate from under her nose?" She said rising.

"Do not use the inu to exact a revenge Aya. This family is good." He implored her.

"So was ours! You are as my son little brother and that whore and her sire ripped our mother and father from us! You were only eleven and I was only an adolescent responsible for a little boy!" She snarled.

"I know sister. You loved me and I loved you. You were good to me always." He said looking away.

"You needed goodness. You needed love and I prayed every day that I did right by you. I was happy to pay for your training as a healer. I never begrudged you anything I hope. I tried my best and I was happy when Ishin took to you." She said looking away.

"He is my best friend and you have been the best parent a boy could ask for Aya. You were an excellent mother." Nobu said taking her hands.

"I still remember the look on your face when I found you. The look lasted for so long as you had to suffer those nightmares. I wish I could have sheltered you from our father's death." She said looking down.

"I am okay Aya. The inu gives me children. I have seen them in her mind's eye. I have a daughter and two sons. One son I think is not hers but she will not tell me. My baby girl is so beautiful." He said closing his eyes.

Aya had a look of tenderness on her face and she prodded his mind. She could see a silver haired and black eyed young onna. She also saw a raven haired and brown eyed male. They were both handsome and tears escaped her eyes.

"They are perfect Nobu. They are wonderful. What do we do so we do not screw up this future?" She asked gently.

"We do not stop Ishin. We let him carry out his hatred of Naraku and we wait. We wait as our people are reunited and I find the love of my life." He said with a wan smile.

"I am so happy for you." She said hugging him.

"This inu male; what is he like?" Nobu demanded.

"He is beautiful. He has shoulder length silver hair and the most sensual brown eyes I have ever seen. He has the female's stripes but that is all. He is divine and he dominates but then expects to be dominated in return." She smiled.

"So perfect for a funnel onna." Nobu smirked.

"Hai. I shall enjoy this little quest of mine." She said slipping away.

She walked back into her chambers and Osamu was fully dressed. The female inu was gone and he smiled at her.

"I have a reputation of a whoremonger but I had been faithful to my mate. I am sorry I used you onna." He said bowing his head.

"Who used who young inu? I am just as responsible for this little encounter. You are devilishly handsome and honestly a great partner. You have been my pleasure." She said smiling.

"I am ashamed of myself only but by the Kamis you are the best I have had." He said sheepishly.

"Then I shall be flattered." She said softly.

She took his hand and produced her shoki cloud. They stepped in and appeared back in Japan. Osamu kissed her knuckles and she watched him swagger away. She had dipped into his mind and saw where Airi was. Hatred filled her and she made another shoki cloud. She appeared within the inu palace itself. She moved along silently and she came upon what must be the inu's chambers. She slipped in and found Airi asleep. She began growling and Airi bolted up.

"Aya Modesta! Well well well." Airi stated coldly.

"Hai whore it is me." She said circling the ookami kumo.

"Too bad my father did not kill you as well!" She said hatefully.

"Oh Sadaharu paid dearly. Never did find out what happened to chichi dearest did you?" Aya asked cruelly.

"No, I did not." Airi stated as she stood fully.

Aya stared at the ookami kumo female and she pulled her katana. She hated the very sight of her and Airi dove for her own weapon. They began fighting and Aya was the better swordsmen. She began cutting Airi up in several places and she avoided the funnel web's deadly claws. She fought well and she knew the Modesta clan were taiyoukai and she was an ordinary kumo. They brandished their swords back and forth when a soldier rushed in. He saw the crown prince's onna fighting another kumo female and it was a sight. Aya ended up stabbing Airi through her shoulder and she suddenly could smell the condition of her. She grabbed her tightly and she listened closely. She snarled as she shoved Airi hard.

"You whore! I cannot kill you yet!" Aya screamed.

"As if a funnel bitch could best me!" Airi screamed back.

"You had better watch every inch of yourself cunt! You had better watch your back and your mate. I will watch you fall to pieces and laugh when you fall. I will behead you the same as you did my father! He was a healer!" Aya said in disgust.

"He was also a nasty foul funnel web! Your kind is evil and cruel!" Airi said in contempt.

"It was your whore Aunt Fusae who tore up our great nation. You went along for the ride on her coat tails and tortured a gentle soul! You and your satanic sire tore Ishin and Hisashi apart. You are the evil ones and by the Kamis you will die by my hand." Aya said hatefully.

"Ishin was nothing as Hisashi was nothing! You saw how easily he fell. You funnels do not have what it takes to rule and you revere that bitch Ayana as some kind of goddess when she was nothing but a jorogumo slut!" Airi said coldly.

"You admit you betrayed your cousin?" Aya asked in horror.

"I did not have to betray him. He was such a deluded fool that he let it all fall apart! All I had to do was wait. Did you really think I would continue to follow a funnel? Please you all should have gone extinct!" She said suddenly impaling Aya through the chest.

Aya coughed up blood and her heart had been missed barely. Old wounds and old pain tore her gut and she swiped at Airi blindly with venomous claws. Airi back flipped and avoided the deadly toxin.

"Die bitch!" she said growling.

"Have you told Osamu all this? Have you told him what you have done?" Aya asked as she fell to the floor.

"How do you know him?" Airi asked furiously.

"Because I just enjoyed him. He is an amazing lover and made me come so many times it was unreal. You cannot keep him satisfied. How could an ookami kumo anyway? You creatures only crave power and no love." Aya said as she felt blackness encroach her vision.

"You bitch!" Airi said in hatred.

She dove for Aya and the funnel general shoved her hand straight through Airi's gut. The ookami kumo onna coughed up blood as well and Aya crawled for the door. The inu soldier had done nothing and had only listened. Osamu walked in moments later to both females bleeding out. He yelled for Yasu and he held Airi up.

"Airi?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Did you fuck her?" She demanded in anger.

"Why would you ask that?" He demanded in return.

"She just said so Osamu! You faithless bastard! I carry your babe! How could you?" She asked closing her grey eyes.

He looked over at Aya whose lips were turning blue and he felt horrid. She was still alive but he could see old pain in her eyes. He knew instantly that there was history here he did not understand.

"I did not fuck her. She is your enemy Airi and she would say anything." He said in her ear.

"Promise me on your father's honor!" She cried.

"I swear." He said looking at Aya.

Airi passed out and Yasu came in. Osamu picked up Aya and he channeled his yoki into her.

"Pull on my yoki. Port us to your brother and by the Kamis you will tell me why you came after my mate!" He said coldly.

She made a shoki cloud appear and he stepped through. He brought her to Nobu's infirmary. He pounded on the door and Nobu opened it. Osamu looked seriously pissed off and he laid Aya down.

"Why would she seek to destroy my mate?" He demanded.

"Because your mate and her father executed ours when we were young inu. Your mate has a history of murder and mayhem amongst her own kind. She may be good to you but she is pure evil to us." Nobu said bitterly.

"Airi carries my pup kumo! Airi is my mate!" He said shaking.

"Your mate is a murderess. Your mate killed her own son." He said flatly.

Osamu stepped back and Aya was still awake somehow. Nobu was working on her and she looked at the inu. He stared at her and he shook his head no.

"It is true. It is very true and I hope she does no harm to your young." Nobu said gently.

"How long are kumo pregnancies?" He asked in a shaking tone.

"They are normally seven to nine months long inu. How far along is she?" Nobu asked.

"Three months about." He said horrified.

"Aya does hate her but she would not have harmed your babe. She did not injure her with a life threatening injury did she?" Nobu asked knowingly.

"No. No she did not." He said looking at her.

"Sorry but evil." Aya said hoarsely.

"You should have said something. I know we just met but I am no fool. If my pup is in danger I need to know." He said shaking.

"Airi is evil. Airi evil." Aya said passing out.

Osamu was confused and he looked at the kumo healer save his sister. He needed a way to return home and he was stuck.

"Can you reach Asuna?" He asked Nobu.

"She does not have our connection open. She has been secretive about much." He said as he used his silk to pack the wound in Aya's chest.

"She is not of this era but something is going on or she would not risk such danger in returning here." Osamu considered.

"I know there are beings called wraiths." Nobu offered.

"Can you wake her up?" He asked.

"Hai." Nobu nodded.

Nobu put smelling salts under Aya's nose and she startled awake. She looked at Osamu and she looked away.

"You used me." He said softly.

"Hai." She said looking away.

"Well at least you are honest about it. I used you for gratification." He sighed.

"I am okay with that." She smiled softly.

"I am somewhat okay with that. I really enjoy your person onna but I will not allow harm to come to my pup. I will deny the mother but she carries my seed." He said rather bluntly.

"That is honorable of you. You will be a good chichi." Aya said distantly.

"I will ascertain Airi but I am gonna have to do what I thought I would never do." He said closing his eyes a moment.

"You will invade her mind." Aya said in understanding.

"Hai. I need a way to return home kumo." He said to Nobu.

"I can take you in a moment. Your sister can port why can you not?" He asked.

"I have never been able to. I may have a latent ability but I have been unable to pull it out." Osamu shrugged.

"Maybe I can. Would you allow me to try?" He asked.

"Please. I would love to be able to port." Osamu laughed softly.

"Well I think perhaps we need to find out why your sister has returned here and see what we can find out for her. What do you think?" Nobu asked

"I like the idea. Please keep your sister away from my mate for now." Osamu asked.

"I will make certain of it." He nodded.

"You are quite engaging kumo. I am glad to know you." Osamu murmured.

"Thank you." He smiled as he bowed.

Nobu took Osamu by the elbow and made his shoki cloud. Aya watched and heard it all. Airi was the stupidest onna alive to alienate this male and she would gleefully rip him from her. She could tell the ookami kumo loved him and she would pursue him as well. She would even allow herself to do things she swore she would never do. She closed her eyes and she was consumed with utter hatred of the bitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Osamu leaned over his mate and she was sleeping. He was still captivated by her beauty but he looked at her with new eyes. He closed his eyes and he slipped into her sleeping mind. She woke up and Osamu was deep in her psyche. He was smashing through her shields like a battering ram and she struggled. He was rasping at what he saw and he scrambled back.

"You bitch!" He accused.

"Osamu stop! That was damn near a thousand years ago!" She said crying.

"Have you changed any Airi? Good Kamis no wonder they hate you!" He said choking.

"How dare you judge me you spoiled self righteous prick!" She screamed.

"It is common decency Airi! At least have some morality; Kamis you murdered that funnel's father!" He cried.

"I did! I would do it again! You have no idea what they did to my people Osamu! You have no idea what that whore Ayana did to my kind! It was revenge! You have no idea how long we waited and to be subjected like animals!" She screamed.

"You think we inu do not have similar histories? You should have been the bigger person Airi! Did you kill your own son?" He demanded.

"He raped someone. I could not allow that depravity." She said suddenly sobbing.

"Would you kill my babe Airi?" He demanded.

"No! I love you." She whimpered.

"Sure you do. I want you out of my chambers. I will seek from my sire an annulment of our mating. You do not enjoy being around me at all anyway." He said rising.

"You listen to that whore?" Airi demanded.

"All I had to do was look into your mind to know they spoke the truth. I have never delved that deeply but then you never allowed me too. You do not love me…you are at most fond of me." Osamu said choking back anguish.

He looked back at her and he felt wretched.

"You will be secluded and when you birth my babe you may leave. I do not need you nor does my pup. I will be fine and so shall she." He said as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"How dare you!" She snarled.

"Do not cross me Airi. I am a taiyoukai and you are not." He said leaving.

She screamed obscenities at him and he went to his father. He sat and explained the whole ordeal and when he was done he was weary. He wandered in his true form and he scented Aya. He went to her and slowly changed form. She was leaning against a tree and he looked exhausted. He walked up to her and tipped her head back. He possessed her for all she was worth and he left her weak in the knees.

"I am inu. I need to feel right now." He said in a raw tone.

"I know not what happened but I know I did not help it. I am truly sorry." She said feeling guilt.

"I know the truth. She believes the shit she espouses but she cannot justify the taking of a healer's life. Her hatred of funnel kumo is irrational and was probably spread to her by her own parents." He said lacing his fingers in hers.

"My parents' deaths left Nobu and me orphans. I was thirty one and he was just eleven. I was barely old enough to care for myself but to care for a young boy? I hate her and I am sorry. She made my baby brother suffer for naught. We were not nobles but we were a loving family." Aya said looking away.

"General Aya." He murmured softly.

"Hai Prince Osamu?" She asked meeting his eyes.

"Allow me respite in your arms. My sister loves your brother passionately. Allow her brother to bask in that same warmth." He said kissing her knuckles.

"Who taught you to speak?" She asked with her chest heaving.

"My mother. She taught us pretty much everything education wise except for sums. She is terrible with sums." He teased.

"Hai. I am the cause of your turmoil." She whispered.

He held onto her and she was shocked. He touched her normally cold heart. The weather was a little chilly and she motioned for him to follow her. She climbed her own funnel web and they climbed down into it.

"It will be warm in here." She said softly.

"Very nice. Do you know that I barely know anything of the kumo? I should but she kept herself away from me. I do not know many things." He said softly as he scented her neck.

"Our pheromones are so very important to us. Sense of touch is more important. Our natural language is why we had to develop telepathy. We differ greatly from our tiny and natural counterparts in nature. For the most part most females do not eat their mates at least they do not kill them." She whispered.

"Do you enjoy eating your partner?" He asked crudely.

"Hai. I enjoy it immensely but male funnels seem to need to learn to enjoy it. I have no idea why." She laughed as he tongued along her neck.

"Inu are slobbering idiots. We like to lick, suck, stroke, pet, and grope our partners." He said snickering.

"You are very easy going." She commented.

"I can be. Asuna is the powerhouse and I like to live the life that I was born into. I am a royal brat but I love my family. I love my parents and siblings. I especially adore my sister. She was womb mate and my best friend." He sighed.

"Prince Osamu." She said with a trembling lip.

"What General Aya?" He asked softly.

"You are a good soul." She said pressing her forehead to his.

"Thank you. You know I know my sire favors my twin but I also know he loves all of us. He loves us with his whole soul." He stated feeling content.

"That was the way of my parents." She said in a gentle tone.

"I left her." He said in a weak tone.

"You did?" She asked surprised.

"Hai. I told her once my daughter is born that she can get the hell out of my life." He said choking.

"I am sorry." Aya said again suddenly feeling wretched.

Osamu gathered her tightly in his arms and he had seen so much hatred in his mate's memories that it filled him with dread. He wanted to delve into Aya's mind and she looked up at him. She nodded hai and he began kissing her. He had no clue what the history of her people was and he was fixing to get a crash course in all things kumo. Prince Osamu of the Western Lands of Japan was suddenly one step closer to his twin sister. Aya ported them to Sendai and the inu prince was deep into her memories and her very sultry inner sanctum. Somehow she ended up flat against the wall chest first and the inu was behind her. He was simply the most powerful telepath she had come across. Their clothes did not fair well and Osamu was bent on being reckless. The kumo onna he had pinned was rasping and snarling in the deep intimacy of their combined minds. She was suddenly overwhelmed and she was begging in funnel.

"Speak Japanese my goddess." He whispered in her ear.

"I beg you." She snarled out.

"Explain please." He said in a beastly tone.

"Fuck me!" She hissed.

"We will slow down." Osamu demanded.

"I need more! Damnit inu more!" She growled.

"Shhh I am not leaving but I am not going to just fuck you again. When I get done with you then you will sleep for a week." He said passionately.

"Too much. I need release. You have brought out my beast." She hissed out.

"Me too." He stated nuzzling her neck.

She shut her blazing eyes and he began to unknowingly throw her into another level. He was running his fingers along her skin gently and she was hypersensitive. She began a growling moan as he barely touched her with his fingertips. Aya began begging like a whore. She was never one to beg any male for anything but this one had her like putty in his hands. She fell to her knees and she tried to crawl away but he was on her. He arched his body over hers and she lowered her head in a whimper.

"You are presenting yourself to me." He snarled in her ear.

She said nothing as her mind was feral. She choked out loudly as she felt him slide against her walls. She snarled out as he began moving hard. She was making so many noises she could not see straight. Osamu felt her yoki and it was powerful. She was on his par as far as powers and the sheer, raw energy had them both sweating heavily. Aya was distantly aware that she was exposing herself to his seed and a pregnancy but at the moment the inu could have done anything he wanted. She was thrown into raptures that she had never known in almost a thousand years of living and she blacked out. When she came to she was on the floor with the inu prince beside her and he too was out. She crawled to her sideboard and poured herself some water. Osamu stirred and stared at her lovely backside and he grinned.

"May I have some?" he asked.

"Hai." She said handing him her cup.

Aya was feeling exhausted and she went to her futon. She ended up passing back out. He understood so much more and he found these funnels to be passionate and consuming beasts. He adored them immediately. He could see why Asuna was so entrenched with them. He lifted his nose and he scented her. He held in his groan and sighed. He gently shook her and she managed to look at him.

"I think I pupped you." He said sighing.

"It is alright." She said with heavy eyes.

"Aya?" He asked shocked.

"Kumo make babes differently. There has to be full combining of the physical and mental bodies. I should have said something but too much sensation. I was overloaded. I will bear the responsibility of my actions." She said desperately trying to find some sleep.

"Not alone." He said running his hand up her side.

"Honorable." She said passing out again.

He smiled and he was sure that given a little time that he would be madly in love with her. He was already in massive lust with her. He needed his twin he realized and he needed to find out what had brought her here. He fell asleep next to the onna who had become his haven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was leaning against a tree in Qinghai and she was watching Changming. He had no clue and he was actually bathing in the cooler water of the stream. She figured it was his snow inu self and profound lust and love ripped through her. She could not put down her lust and she was suddenly behind him. He actually startled and looked back at her.

"My lady?" He asked surprised.

"Dispense with the title Chang." She muttered as her fingers touched his back.

"Hai Asuna." He nodded.

"You like cold water." She said bluntly.

"Hai." He said with a small smile.

She began kissing along his neck and shoulders as he flushed. She gave up all pretenses and she stripped from her clothes. The water shocked her system and Chang was almost amused. They ended up on the bank in throes of passion and he still could not believe what was happening. Her eyes were closed as they both were coming back to their senses.

"Are you elemental as well?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hai a little." He murmured as he gently pulled back and fell to his back.

He saw her belly and a small smile curved his lips. He knew what and who these little ones were and he leaned down. He kissed her stomach and it was erotic to her. Changming would speak when he needed but she realized he spoke very little. His writing was where he was free completely.

"Chang?" She murmured.

"Hai?" He asked looking up at her.

"Can you research a group of reptile youkai known as wyverns?" She asked softly.

"Hai." He said softly kissing her belly and lingering.

"Also basilisk in Southern Europe." She gasped as his lips trailed down her belly.

"I know you but I do not." He said gently.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Your memories inflame me and make me want to do such wicked things." He mumbled.

"Wicked?" She asked softly.

"Hai wicked and decadent things." He said nuzzling her neck.

They ended up in his bed and she was in his arms. She needed to return to Japan but she was too comfortable. She imagined Amedeo and Adrastus were driving Yuzuna crazy at this point. She rolled over and kissed his brow. He smiled in his sleep and she carefully slipped from his bed. She quickly wrote a note that said she loved him and she would see him soon in this era or her own. She laid it on the bed next to him and ported out. She appeared in Japan and she walked into a secluded glen in the West. Yuzuna was glaring at Adrastus and he looked like the neko who had captured the canary. Amedeo was lazily swinging his leg to and fro as he reclined from the lower branches of a tree.

"About time you return. May I ask what we are doing here?" He asked turning his elegant head to stare at her.

"I am sorry I got sidetracked Amedeo. I intended to go to the Ryuku Islands." She said crossing her arms.

"Poor Adrastus has been tormenting this sweet femmina out of boredom." He said sitting up.

"Well perhaps poor Adrastus can stop tormenting my progeny and aid his rex as we look for clues to other reptiles in Japan." She said crossly.

Amedeo had a smirk on his overly sensuous face and he nodded. Adrastus watched carefully and he knew his friend's body language. The femmina would end up his and he sighed. Amedeo was his cousin twice removed but they had been born into the same generation. His rex was an unusual basilisk in that he was dual colored. Femmina always threw themselves at him and he was bored too easily. Valentina had been beautiful and feisty. They had seen each other at a banquet and they had ended up stealing away and mating in a huge fit of passion; regardless of consequences. He saw the same type of looks on his face now and he worried. Amedeo took her arm and Adrastus waited for Yuzuna to port him. They appeared on Miyako and they began looking around.

"My rex wants her badly." He whispered in her ear.

"Hai. His attraction is way obvious." She murmured back.

"He is a persuasive man." He said softly.

"He seems so. What do wyverns look like when not in their true form?" She asked feeling the heat of his body.

"They are beautiful in their humanoid forms. Most are red or blonde haired. Their eyes range from red to orange." He said refraining from touching her.

She nodded and she fought off the desire to scent his neck. He looked at her and his red eyes were filled with his own lust. He was much better at calming his blood but this femmina was driving him crazy.

"Adrastus!" Amedeo called.

"Si majesty?" Adrastus replied as he stared at Yuzuna.

"Where would Gabrielus be?" He asked.

"He would most likely stay in Italy my rex." Adrastus stated.

"I need you to find him." Amedeo said.

"Si." Adrastus said bowing and back stepping.

The raven haired basilisk ported away and Yuzuna breathed deeply. They were highly sexualized like uppyr and she ran to catch up with her mother. She felt it first and she pulled Kumosaiga. She was thrown backwards and Amedeo turned to see a man he had not seen in centuries. He hissed low in his throat and the male looked arrogantly at him.

"Amedeo Gnaeus Servius. You arrogant prick." The black haired reptile said.

"Why are you here Drostan?" he said shoving Asuna behind him.

"Rumors abound basilisk and I was determined to see if you indeed did live." Drostan said flashing his pale blue eyes.

"Si I live." Amedeo snarled.

"You enjoyed my wife for centuries Amedeo and I am glad I tore that faithless whore to pieces but you escaped. You will not escape again." He said stepping closer.

Asuna realized that this was a wyvern and she could see wings on his back. He had a strange marking on his forehead and he turned his eyes to her. He appraised her coolly and Amedeo further shoved her back.

"You protect this woman?" He asked Amedeo.

"You deal with me bastard! These femmina are no one in our arguments." The basilisk king said growling.

"Do you know what I am woman?" He asked in an extremely deep voice.

"It does not matter what I think." Asuna said softly.

Yuzuna had made it back up the bank and she was pissed. She kept her cool and Drostan looked at her.

"You had better watch yourself basilisk. I will let you wonder when I will return." He said looking at Asuna.

Amedeo drew back his reptilian hand and his body was tense. Drostan was suddenly behind the inu heir and he scented her neck.

"Lovely for a mammal you know but then I am not such a prejudiced prick to snub a delectable female. Amedeo thinks that any reptile female should fall at his feet. Do you fall at his feet woman?" He asked in a heavy voice.

"I do what I wish wyvern. You stand upon Japanese lands and I am Japanese royalty. You truly have no business here." She said calmly.

"He is about to attack me you know. He is really a worthy enemy. He truly is a superb warrior and he took my slut wife to his bed. I imagine he has taken you as well. Basilisk are common reptiles woman." He said gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Take your hands off of her or you will suffer heinously." Amedeo snarled.

"Yes he likes you woman." Drostan said cruelly.

He sank his fangs into her neck and she gasped in pain. She was shaking as venom entered her system and he dropped her. Amedeo was horrified and he was suddenly behind the wyvern. Drostan laughed again cruelly and he phased away. Amedeo sank to his knees and lifted her up.

"Femmina! Take us to that healer now!" He yelled.

"What did he do to her?" She screamed.

Asuna began to gasp for breath and Yuzuna ported them to Sendai. Amedeo was terrified and he had seen others expire from a wyvern bite in minutes. Nobu ran into the hall and he collapsed by his lover. She was suffocating to death and Nobu yelled. Osamu ran into the hall as well and he saw his twin on the ground gasping for breath.

"She has a powerful neurotoxin in her system prince. Can you extract it?" He asked.

Osamu sank to his knees and sank his fangs into his sister's neck. He began sucking out her blood and spitting it on the ground. She continued to struggle for breath and he continued to extract the venom. It took a little bit but she finally passed out. Nobu made Osamu drink a little anti-venom and he laid her out on a futon. She was breathing but it was labored.

"I need that toxin and I need it quickly!" Nobu said to Amedeo and Yuzuna.

"I can get it." Amedeo said standing.

"What attacked her?" Nobu asked shocked.

"A wyvern." The basilisk answered softly.

"Asuna. Please my heart I want our baby please." He said laying his head on her chest.

Amedeo watched the spider and he looked at the silver haired male.

"You are a relative no?" He asked.

"Hai I am her twin brother." He nodded.

"Then let us go quickly mammal. Wyvern poison is lethal." Amedeo stated taking his arm and phasing them out.

Nobu looked at the young onna who stood there helplessly. She was in shock at the quickness of the attack and now the consequences. Yuzuna had no idea how in the hell they were going to stop such dangerous beasts.


	51. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Deepest Earth and Frigid Cold

Amedeo felt hatred in the marrow of his bones as he had phased the brother of his lover with him. They appeared in British Isles and the basilisk hated these islands in particular. He knew where the old palaces used to be but he knew wyverns would move to caverns and underground citadels. He only needed one and he would kill Drostan most painfully once and for all. Osamu said nothing as he followed the reptile male and they entered dank and dark caves.

"Be careful mammal." Amedeo said softly.

"This mammal has a name you know. I am Prince Osamu." He said bristling.

"Si." The basilisk said in irritation.

Drostan was an oddity amongst the Celtic wyvern as he was black haired and blue eyed. He hated him horribly and he hated his smug superiority. He sensed a young wyvern and he did not even think twice; he grabbed the beast by the neck and released a toxic cloud. Osamu stepped back and watched as the basilisk dragged the beast along.

"Do not stare so mammal. My cruelty will save your sister's life si?" He demanded.

"Hai but do not look so damn thrilled about it!" Osamu said in anger.

Amedeo rolled his eyes and he phased them out to Sendai. He slid the young wyvern across the bamboo floor and Nobu looked at him astonished.

"He will perish soon so I suggest you get his venom. There is sac that carries their toxin within their throat." Amedeo stated.

Nobu looked horrified and the basilisk knelt next to the young reptile and shoved his reptilian hand into the throat and pulled out a small organ. Yuzuna looked almost sick but Nobu carefully took the venom sac. He was sick to his stomach as well but he actually quickly made anti-venom. He made Asuna swallow the mixture and she was still out but slowly her breathing deepened. Amedeo was impressed by the spider and he stared disdainfully at the dead wyvern. He grabbed it and phased out with it and kicked the dead body down an embankment. He returned to his femmina and he sat against a wall.

"You stare at me as if I am a monster but know this that they have done worse to my kind! I do not eat them." Amedeo stated to Yuzuna.

Yuzuna backed up and began vomiting in a tub. Amedeo held in his disdain and looked at the femmina who was stealing his heart. She was strong to even withstand the wyvern venom as long as she had. He was hungry and he stood up.

"I need food. She will be out awhile I think. I am sorry you find my brutality hard to handle femmina but that bastard just tried to kill your materno." Amedeo said with a cold voice.

"I am no stranger to battle nor am I stranger to brutality but that was a child!" Yuzuna said in a hoarse voice and in Latin.

"That child would have grown into a perfect killer si. Count your blessings that you do not face him." Amedeo said sneering.

"My mother would not have condoned that! Not even to save her life." Yuzuna whispered.

"Your materno has babes within her femmina and I for one care more for her unborn infante then one lone wyvern youth." He said stalking away.

Nobu looked at Yuzuna and she was white as a ghost. Osamu knew Latin and he was still horrified at the cruelty that the basilisk displayed. Yuzuna knew that Adrastus would return to Miyako and she ported away. She saw him looking around and she watched him.

"What happened femmina?" He asked surprised.

"We got a good look at a wyvern." She said sick to her stomach.

"Tell me what happened." He said nearing her.

"The wyvern Drostan appeared and he bit my mother." She said softly.

"Si and?" He asked.

"Your king went somewhere and came back with a wyvern youth." She said blanching.

"Your materno needed an antidote femmina. I know it seems cruel but most wyvern dislike mammals and they hate us." He said lifting her face.

"It was just a child." She said shaking.

"That child probably had already eaten other daemons and humans a like femmina. I know it is cruel but basilisk and wyvern are cruel species." He said softly.

"You are so calm about it!" She yelled.

"My rex is a good ruler and he acted quickly. I am sure that healer he told me about was able to help her si?" Adrastus asked.

"Hai." She said meeting his eyes and tears fell down her face.

"You are very soft femmina and you are good but Amedeo did right. I know it is horrible it seems. We are monstrous beings." He said wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Adrastus it was a child!" She said dry heaving.

He pulled her into his arms and he was touched by her concern and sadness for a lowly wyvern. Her heat he could feel through his clothing and he was aware of her tears soaking his tunic.

"Femmina please no tears." He said fighting his instincts.

"I cannot help it." She said as she sobbed.

He tipped her head back and stared at her grey eyes. He wanted to kiss her; hell he wanted to just feel her naked against him and feel her body heat. He was one basilisk that had always gloried in the mammals. He used to keep female mammalian as bed companions. He would only sleep with them next to him but he had gloried in it. He had always amused Amedeo but he always slept so very well. This particular female was uncommonly beautiful and she was radiating goodness.

"I have to pull away from you." He said trying to disengage from her.

"No. Please tell me they are horrid and awful beasts and they are born killing their parents." She said crying into his neck.

"Si something like that." He said closing his eyes and suppressing his groans.

"You need heat." She said in understanding.

"Si and you feel like an oven to me femmina." He said gripping her tightly.

"Do you carry a toxin in your bite?" She asked.

"Si. Basilisk control it as we do through our claws." He said brushing his cooler cheek against hers.

"I have an acidic toxin called Dakkasou. It can eat through marble." She said meeting his red eyes.

"You have a more powerful one then ours." He said surprised.

"Depends upon how you view it." She said sighing.

"Forgive my rex. I know he did it for your materno." He said softly.

"I am sure I can and I will." She said closing her eyes and tears spilled from them.

"Femmina." He said in a soft growl.

His lips caught hers and it was gentle; far gentler then what he was feeling or wanting. Her skin was so soft and she was so beautiful. She returned his kiss very timidly at first but then something ripped through her. She invaded his mouth with her tongue and she began sucking on his tongue and then his lower lip. She nibbled it as well and he groaned loudly. She was tense and he reached up and held her face between his palms. Finally she pulled back and she stepped away from him.

"I cannot do this. I am not my mother." She said breathing deeply.

"You are married no?" He asked forcing himself to look away.

"Hai. He is called a shinigami and Jyuushiro is an incredibly good man and this is naught how I was raised. Forgive me." She said bowing.

"Forgive me femmina. I apologize and I am no Amedeo." He said bowing as well.

She took his hand and she ported them to Sendai. Adrastus looked down at the princess and he scented the air to see if her body was rid of the toxin. He nodded and he followed the scent of his rex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raganos was furious and he saw the body of his uncle. He was snarling in fury and he suddenly looked to see a reptilian daemon. The creature was older then himself and his very pale blue eyes perused him. His bluish black hair gleamed in the moonlight and his garnet earrings hung from his ears. His skin was extremely pale and they appraised each other.

"I am Drostan wraith and we have much to discuss." He said.

"Why would I lower myself to speak to a corporeal?" Raganos asked in a sneer.

"Because the basilisk will soon be awake fully and these mammals dare interfere in my affairs!" he said clenching his jaw.

"You want an alliance." Raganos said smirking.

"Yes and I will finish what I started sixteen centuries ago! I will see to it that Amedeo Servius is dead for all times." The wyvern said flexing his thin wings.

"Such disgusting creatures you wyverns are." He said looking at the male before him.

"I am disgusting. It is you who are disgusting blood drinker. I want the basilisk's head on my wall and I will have it. You want these mammals out of your business and so it shall be." He said stalking closer to Raganos.

"I want the woman I want and I will have her." Raganos said growling.

"Do not pin your feelings on a woman. They are nothing but for gratification and making babes. You are fool to think a woman is worth anything." Drostan said in disgust.

"You are just as cold as your legends lend you to be. Reptiles make very good food." Raganos stated with a nasty smile.

Drostan turned his head and he saw a female something. Her long black hair was blowing in the wind around her and she stared at Raganos. He stared at her and his heart clenched.

"Why are you here?" She whispered.

"Taking my uncle's body back." He said in anger.

"Who are you?" Augusta asked the wyvern.

"None of your business. Think on what I have said wraith." Drostan said phasing out.

"Why are you staying here?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"Because I damn well feel like it!" Raganos growled at her.

"What have you done to me?" She asked as she reached out to touch him.

He looked at her and he realized that she was no longer pregnant. He phased behind her and he took her to Hueco Mundo. He pushed her back onto his bed and he was glad that he was not here at the moment in his past guise. She was shocked as she looked around and she stared up at him.

"Your womb is ruined." He said in anger.

"I had no choice." She said gently.

"Oh Augusta I have much to do." He said crossing his arms.

"You are my enemy." She stated meeting his eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked with a nasty smirk.

"I know not what to believe. I know you seem to care but you do not seem to care what my feelings are." She remarked.

"I care what your feelings are but I have learned what a loyal woman you are. Very strange for an uppyr I must say but you belong with your own kind." He said growling low in his throat.

"I am not a wraith." She murmured.

"Hai you are!" He said sneering.

"You say you care yet you taunt me. How can you be this way if you love me?" She asked softly.

"Because you cling to that filthy animal daemon. He is arrogant and prideful; he subjugates your natural ways!" He said circling her.

"I love Sesshomaru." She growled.

"Lies!" He said gaining fury.

"I am not lying about my feelings for my mate!" She yelled.

He shoved her backwards and straddled her lap. He stared down at her and he snarled in utter fury.

"I am your mate. I bound you to me and you could never do that to an animal daemon! I will fix you." He said ripping open her kimono.

She hissed but he got her undressed completely. His hair was down for once and it fell around his face. She watched his face and he was gorgeous. He also had cruelness in his black eyes.

"I have reasons for my cruelness Augusta. You are judging me by terms that you have learned since you have been in that wretched place. How do I feel lover?" He demanded.

Her light brown eyes were wide and she groaned out. He was moaning and his mind was lost in hers. He loved her and he had lost an uncle for this woman. His hands were gripping hers and he pulled on her yoki and she screamed in pain.

"Owe! Wh-what are you…oh God!" she screamed again as he made her body heal in a huge surge of power.

She was violently shaking as painful tremors wracked her and she screamed more. He knew it was painful what he had done but he allowed himself to phase within her and become one. Her hands cupped her own breasts and she withered on his bed as pleasure erupted everywhere. He could barely contain his happiness and joy as he brought about their rapture. He took on his flesh and began moving in her in a flurry of passion. She groaned out and she snapped her jaws on his throat and she began taking deep draughts of his life force. He let loose a yell and he ended up sinking his own fangs into her breast. He collapsed against her and he jerked against her. She was gone into unconsciousness and he looked down at her.

"Beautiful woman. Your dog needs a lesson." He said kissing her throat.

He slipped away from her body and he dressed in a simple tunic and jerkin. He appeared back in Japan and walked through the walls of the palace. The dog was always in his study and he suddenly appeared and let loose a flurry of ash. Lord Sesshomaru deflected most of it but was singed a little. Raganos grabbed his throat and squeezed for all he was worth and one thumb sank into the flesh of his neck. Sesshomaru snarled out and threw him with tremendous force through the shoji door. Raganos ended up against a pillar and he phased through it. He felt a horrendous pain in his shoulder and he looked back at the red eyed dog daemon and Sesshomaru as shoved his hand straight through him. The inu lord pulled Bakusaiga and shoved it into his gut. Raganos morphed his own hand and stabbed his chest. Lord Sesshomaru grabbed a hand full of black hair and jerked his head back. Dakkasou suddenly ripped through his throat and the wraith king phased his hand into Sesshomaru and released the ash. Sesshomaru managed to pull Tokijin and he released the Dragon Strike in close quarters and proceeded to destroy the part of the palace that housed his beloved study. Raganos was struggling to move and Sesshomaru was covered in blood and his silver hair was covered in debris and blood.

"One of us will die and it will most likely be you. You will not continue to defile my goddess." Raganos said in a hateful whisper.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru snarled with an all consuming hatred.

"Not here. I will fix her health and I will kill you! She is uppyr!" Raganos said grabbing Sesshomaru's perfect patrician face.

The great silver inu lord snarled in pain as the wraith burned him with a cold shoki. His claws glowed green and he sprayed the Shouten and he shrieked. Raganos staggered up but he was being dragged back by a yoki whip. He fell on the inu lord and they were both torn asunder. One of Sesshomaru's eyes was bleeding badly but he was strangling the wraith with his bare hands. He used the last of his yoki and Raganos fell into his plane. Sesshomaru actually fell to the floor and his soldiers ran in. Yuudai's eyes were wide when he saw that the greatest inu lord that the West ever had was close to death. He gave orders and he shouted for his troops to reinforce the perimeter around the palace. He knew Asuna was on the mainland and he needed to get the heir a message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna woke up and she sat up. She saw Nobu and he looked relieved. She saw Osamu and Yuzuna there as well. She did not see Amedeo or Adrastus and she pushed herself up.

"How are the babes?" She asked.

"They are okay. They suffered nothing." Nobu said in relief.

"Osamu. Something is wrong." Asuna said closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" her twin asked.

"Something is wrong at home. I am on the continent at this time and I cannot port just yet. Yuzuna please find the basilisk." She commanded.

"Hai Haha." Yuzuna nodded.

Asuna looked at Nobu and she pathed her thanks and her love. She took Osamu's hand and she ported them to a secluded part of the Western palace. They moved along and they heard shouts. Asuna could scent that Raganos had been here and both of them smelled their sire's blood. They broke out into a run and they found Yasu working on Lord Sesshomaru. Asuna gasped and Osamu was growling terribly.

"What happened?" Asuna asked horrified.

"Something just came in and attacked him." Yasu growled as he worked.

Asuna saw the devastation and she shook with anger. She saw Yuudai and she looked around. She stood to her full height and began shouting commands. She sank to her knees and Yasu watched her cut her own wrists and began bleeding on her father.

"Lady Asuna? What are you doing pup?" He asked shocked.

"Helping. Lift him up." She commanded.

Osamu watched as his sister from a distant era pressed her wrist to their father's mouth. Sesshomaru was out of it and he got the idea of what she was doing and her twin sank his fangs into the wounds on his side. Yasu was astonished but he saw the lord begin to breathe easier and his wounds looked to be slowly closing. Osamu spit out the disgusting venom and worked tirelessly to save his father. Asuna closed his eye and she suddenly surged her yoki through him. Sesshomaru came awake and he was in pain but he saw his eldest pups attending him and could barely talk.

"It will be alright my lord. You will need rest and I will hunt for you. Osamu can you pick him up and take him to his chambers?" Asuna asked.

"Hai sister." He said standing.

Asuna stood and her father stared at her. Her brother carried his own sire and brought him to his futon. Asuna and Yasu followed at a slower pace.

"How old are you and why has Juria been screwing around?" He demanded in a low breath.

"Yasu there is much going on but a Shouten attacked my father. I am thinking that my mother must be in Hueco Mundo." She said considering.

"How do you know about that place?" He said stopping and making her face him.

"Because I have been in Soul Society Hanori. I know much and from whence I come there is barely a line between the planes. Arrancar, shinigami, and wraiths are all running around our plane." She said in a harsh whisper.

"By the Kamis! What the hell is Teruyoshi doing?" He demanded.

"The Captain Commander has problems with the Arrancar and rogue shinigami sir. Now my problems have spilled into everywhere but I have come upon an attack that happens within the next three centuries from now. The dragons and Yamaneko are wiped out. Do you understand that the Shouten has merged the time line and I am trying to save Akemi and other family members from annihilation?" Asuna explained.

"Shit." Yasu said in shock.

"Now I am going to make my sire drink my blood again." She said as she walked.

"You have developed all your yoki?" he asked.

"Hai. I also know that at one time I was named Chiyo, Akana, Ayana, Sorami, and myself." She smiled at him.

"She opened her damn mouth?" he demanded.

"No you did. I am still in a way your girl." She said bowing.

She went to her father and she sank to her knees. She cut her wrist again with her claws and her sire knew to take in the uppyr blood. He hated drinking it but he knew the healing properties. He felt better and he felt warm. He grabbed her wrist and stared at her with pain and fury in his eyes.

"Your mother." He whispered.

"Will be retrieved immediately." She stated.

He nodded and he fell back into sleep. Osamu looked at his sister and she looked at him.

"What do I have to do?" He asked in anger.

"I need you to pull out your yoki. I know where mother is but I need all the strength of an uppyr. Eyal is sleeping after the possession of his body." She said considering.

"What about Youshiro?" He asked.

"Hai. Little buggar is strong too. Meet me in Sendai with our brother." She commanded.

He nodded and he jumped up. The oldest pups of the House of the Moon were going after their mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amedeo and Adrastus were found by the younger femmina and he could see the look on her face. She was worried and he watched her closely.

"Why are you worried?" He asked.

"Mother says that something happened in the West." She said as she neared them.

Both males waited patiently and she looked over at the hill. Her mother was there. Amedeo was relieved and he moved to her.

"What is wrong femmina?" He asked.

"My mother is missing in this era and my father was attacked by a Shouten. I am sure it was the wraith king and his name is Raganos tr'Awnhi." She murmured.

"So we are going after him?" he asked.

"No Amedeo. I and my brothers are going after our mother. Could you and Adrastus please find your general? Please I beg you." She said softly.

He wanted to be near her and he wanted to protect her but she had asked him so sweetly. He growled in anger but nodded yes. He pressed his forehead to hers and he held her face.

"I feel wretched femmina that he harmed you. His anger is at me." He said softly.

"If I had been Valentina then I would have left his ass as well." She said curtly.

A smiled curved his lips and he lifted her chin. He kissed her softly and she returned it.

"Do you have time?" he asked huskily.

"I have a very short time Amedeo." She said.

"Si. Come femmina and let me just hold onto you." He said as he dragged her along.

Adrastus watched as his rex dragged the cane female away and he stared at Yuzuna. She moved to him and hugged him tightly. He just held her and rested his chin on her head.

"Femmina." He murmured.

"Adrastus?" She asked as she mumbled against his chest.

"Si?" He asked.

"I wish I understood more. So much is going on." She said against his chest.

"Should you like to help us find Gabrielus?" He asked softly.

"Hai. I would like that." Yuzuna mumbled.

"Can you pull away femmina?" He asked suddenly uncomfortable.

"You are aroused." She said calmly.

"Si. Cane scent better then reptiles." He said almost dumbly.

"Hai we do." She said breathing harder.

"What are you thinking femmina?" He asked closing his red eyes.

"Wondering if you have scales on your body." She laughed softly.

"Si. Along my back and other places." He said almost breathless.

"Other places?" She asked curiously.

"Near my groin." He said actually blushing a little.

"Interesting. I have markings along my hips." She stated softly.

"This is temptation femmina." He stated.

"Hai it is." She said looking up at him.

Her grey eyes were simmering and she met his eyes. Adrastus lowered his lips and pressed them to hers softly. Yuzuna lightly kissed him back in gentle nips and it was restrained passion. He reached up and held her face and he groaned against her mouth. Their eyes fluttered shut and she turned her head slightly and kissed then sucked his fingers. Her mouth opened and she gave short but sensual nips. She suddenly shoved him down and they fell on the ground. He ended up over her and his long black hair spilled around them. She stared up at him and he seemed to regain his mind.

"Where is a cold stream?" He asked with a shudder.

"Close by to the north." She said breathing hard.

"There is truth in cold water especially for my kind. I must go." He said extracting himself from her arms.

He left her there and her instincts were screaming. She hated that he was honorable because at the moment she would have given in and she was glad in a way that he had enough sense about himself. She pushed herself up and sighed heavily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Youshiro was in the strange place and Osamu seemed quite comfortable. He saw his sister but she seemed different. She had Osamu sitting across from her meditating and he was bored instantly. He was really annoyed when she held him in place with her mind. She was powerful and he had very similar yoki to her but she was simply more experienced in hers. Asuna wanted Akemi here and she had sent Yuzuna to Juria. She had also sent for Rina and Asher. Asuna jumped up and she went to Nobu.

"How close are Aya and Osamu?" She asked.

"Well he impregnated her." He said softly.

"Oh dear. Well then they are bound. I need your sister for some mental exercises." She said in his ear.

"Hai. How is this gonna work?" He asked.

"Well instinct will be to protect her. I am going to attack her and I will not hurt her I assure you. Where is Ishin?" She demanded.

"Still in Vietnam. He is attending Akane's shrine." He said.

"Awe hai it is that time of year." She nodded.

Nobu went to Aya and she came in. She was bleary eyed; Asuna recognized the type of pregnancy as it was hers. Knowing her brother and she did. Aya was being pampered and comforted without knowing it. Osamu stood up and he scented along her jaw. She closed her black eyes and it hit her that he was an excellent mate. She was not sure if he knew that he hated mated the kumo general. She held out her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. She suddenly came at them both and Osamu turned. He growled and he threw her back. His eyes widened in shock at the strength of the defense and she appeared behind Aya. She whispered in her ear to go along and she tried to fight. Osamu threw yoki like she did but it was pale green. It went through her shoulder and she grunted in pain. She released Aya and blood began pouring down her front.

"Very good Osamu!" She cried.

"You were not hurting her?" He asked shocked.

"No dumb dumb. Aya are you alright?" Asuna asked.

"Hai but I am going to be sick." She said fleeing and she began vomiting.

"Aya wait." Osamu said as he followed.

Nobu came to her and used his silk to seal off the wound. He looked frustrated and she held his face.

"These pups are powerful okay? Ishin and Naraku's daughters are always powerful. Now our pups are healers like their chichi." She said gently.

"Really?" He asked smiling.

"Hai." She smirked.

"Who the golden haired boy?" He asked.

"No worries on that okay?" She said closing her eyes.

"I see." He nodded.

Osamu held onto Aya as she finished her retching. She was so tired and she felt him pressing her body. He nuzzled her neck and she groaned.

"This bothers you?" He asked.

"No. I want you but I am going to retch again." She said.

Osamu felt bad but she emptied her stomach. He figured the cross species thing made it a little more difficult but she seemed to otherwise handle it. Nobu came up with a draught and she grabbed it and downed it. She rinsed her mouth and stared at him like he was meat. Osamu actually looked nervous and Nobu had to suppress his grin.

"Why do you smile healer?" He asked shocked.

"Poor boy." He said shaking his head.

Aya ported them out and Asuna came into the room. She was looking for her twin and Nobu shook his head.

"I gave her something to settle her stomach. Your poor brother is not going to be able to walk." Nobu snickered.

"Come my healer. I need to see how advanced my little brother is." She said walking towards Youshiro.

Asuna lifted her head and she smiled. Akemi walked into the hall followed by Yuzuna, Asher, and Rina. Her uppyr daughter lifted her head and looked around.

"I swear you say one nasty thing and I will beat you myself!" Asuna warned her.

"As you command Mama." She said tightly.

"Mama!" Asher said coming and hugging her.

"Hello my boy. Obbasan has been taken by the tr'Awnhi and he attacked jii-chan." She explained.

"Okay so we need to go and kill some wraiths?" Rina asked hopefully.

"Hai Rina." Asuna nodded.

"Asuna do I have time to see Daichi?" Akemi asked.

"Hai. We leave tomorrow." She nodded.

Akemi ported and Youshiro's eyes widened.

"Since when can Cousin Akemi port?" he asked surprised.

"Since I drained her and gave her my blood." Asuna said staring at her little brother.

"Oh man! Damn Suna." He said excited.

"This is Uncle Youshiro?" Rina asked raising a brow.

"I swear Rina!" She growled.

"What? What did I say?" She asked in anger.

"You are pissing me off." She hissed.

"When do I not piss you off?" Rina smarted off.

"Sister!" Asher exclaimed.

"Shut up little brother!" She snapped.

Asuna lost her temper and she smacked her daughter hard. Rina stumbled back and blood trickled down her cheek. Rina glared at her mother and tears pricked her eyes.

"You know what I wished when I was little? I wished I was an animal daemon and then maybe you could love me! You showed more love for her and her siblings then you did us!" She screamed.

Amedeo and Adrastus walked in just in that moment and Rina was furious.

"You do not speak for me sister." Asher said walking across the room.

"No it was just me then!" She said glaring at Asuna.

"That is not true. Eyal spoiled you! You were his little princess and he adored you. My own sire has been accused of the same thing with me Rina. Your father and I fought over you little miss! We flew apart over your custody so do not dare ever say I did not love you! I damn near tore apart my mating with Naraku for you!" She snarled loudly.

Rina's mouth dropped open and she stared at her mother. She knew she had overstepped her bounds and she bowed her head. She adored her papa and her mother but her mother stayed busy.

"I was a ruler Rina. I am sorry you find that offensive but I had lands that needed tending and hai I had other children. You were not an only child even though you were treated like one." She snapped.

Rina looked up at the basilisk ruler and she narrowed her eyes at him. He looked back and this femmina was a powerhouse and belligerent.

"Why is there a filthy reptile here?" She demanded.

"Rina Orlovich Tepest!" Asuna said shoving her.

"What?" She asked offended.

"You are fixing to go home!" She snapped.

"I am sorry Mama! They are filthy beasts and they eat other youkai in cannibalistic tendencies." She said glaring at them.

"Do you know black basilisk femmina?" Amedeo demanded.

"Do not care to." Rina snapped.

"I have never eaten another being that could change into another form. You are a nasty little bitch that needs an ass whipping!" Amedeo snapped.

"So you eat mortals?" She asked.

"No! You are uppyr do you not eat mortals?" He asked.

"Papa does not allow it." She growled right back.

"Enough Rina!" Asuna snarled.

She stared at the basilisk king and he was growling fiercely. She narrowed her brown eyes and he was actually felled.

"Stop it! Rina now!" Asuna said throwing her with her mind.

"Tell him I care not how old he is! I could crush him with my thoughts alone!" She screamed.

Rina suddenly fell to her knees holding her chest and she stared up at Asuna. Her mother was furious and she could not fight the hold. She was released a moment later and she growled.

"You will return home. I have no idea why I thought you would be reasonable." She said coldly.

"I will help get Obbasan!" Rina cried.

"You will learn your place and it is behind me Rina. I am your mother and I am your sire's mate!" She said coldly.

"Haha?" Yuzuna asked softly.

"Hai?" Asuna growled.

"Aunt Yoshiko was there." She said softly.

"Rina, I would like you to return and see if perhaps you and Eyal can run down rumors of wyverns in that era. I would also like you to confer with Lee Changming." She said flatly.

"Da mam." She said bowing her head.

Osamu was at the door and Yoshiko was a baby in this era. He looked at Asuna surprised.

"She is the spitting image of mother." She said smiling.

"That much?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. Chichi had a fit when she mated. Her mate died a century ago." Asuna sighed.

Asuna knelt by Amedeo and he had a massive headache. Rina had ruptured a blood vessel in his head and he looked pissed off.

"Your daughter is a lethal weapon." He muttered.

"She is powerful." She acknowledged.

"Bitch." He growled.

"Stop." Asuna whispered.

"I am sleeping. My head aches like hell." He said phasing out.

Yuzuna and Rina were already gone and Asuna talked with her brothers. They were talking through pathing and a little while later Yoshiko entered the Sendai castle. Asuna looked up and smiled at her baby sister. She hugged her elder sister and stared at her brothers.

"Osamu and Youshiro." She said smirking.

"Good Kamis!" Youshiro said dropping his jaw.

"Expect a pup? Sorry." She smiled.

Osamu stared at the stunning bitch and he was mesmerized. His instincts instantly were raised and the need to protect her hit him. She snorted softly at her over protective elder brothers and smiled. Asuna and Yoshiko smiled at each other.

"How are you?" Asuna asked.

"I am well. Come sister let us get Haha before that bastard heals himself." She said standing.

"Would you care to see Chichi?" Asuna asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

Asuna and Yoshiko ported to the Western palace and Asuna bid her sister follow her. They walked into their sire's chambers and she noticed his injuries healing.

"He was hurt. I swear I hate the damn Shouten." She said under her breath.

Asuna agreed with her sister and Yoshiko ran the back of her hand along her father's cheek. His nose twitched and his eyes opened. He looked at the onna and he knew this was his youngest daughter from the other era.

"Hello Chichi." She said smiling.

"Yoshiko?" He asked in his deep baritone.

"Hai. You look rough." She said watching him.

"You look like your Haha." He said in a sleepy tone.

"Hai. You always told me I was her clone." Yoshiko smiled sweetly.

"You have much yoki." He said with heavy eyes.

"Hai sir. You and Suna trained me as warrior. I still cannot beat my great father in a spar and I think maybe Suna has done it once or twice. We think you were drunk off of the Taisho's sake though." She teased.

"My beautiful girl pups. So beautiful." He said falling asleep.

"You had them give him widow venom?" Yoshiko asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"Ask what you want to know Suna. I am sorry I was not there when you woke up." She said taking her hands.

"You are grown Shiko. You do not need to have my permission to do anything." Asuna stated gently.

"I have been traveling. I have not been able to fill the void." She said sighing.

"You loved Ling." She nodded.

"Hai and you loved Quon." She stated.

"I did and I still do." Asuna murmured.

"I have been unable to get over anything. I put off pups because I figured I had time. Now I wish I had not been foolish." Yoshiko stated standing.

"You are stunning my sister." Asuna said standing as well.

"Well so are you!" She laughed.

They walked arm and arm; Asuna ported them back to Sendai and to plan on how to get into Hueco Mundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuzuna was going back to Soul Society to talk to the head of Squad Twelve and Yoshiko came along. They moved silently and they snuck into the barracks. She was looking around and she did not know too many of the shinigami captains in this era. Yoshiko was scenting out the area and she was suddenly pinned against a wall. Yuzuna pulled Kumosaiga and she was surrounded by members of the Second Division.

"Who are you ryoka?" She heard.

"Unhand me please." She said in anger.

"Who are you?" She heard in her ear.

"I am Lady Yoshiko Orlovich." She said growling loudly.

"You are youkai?" both female inu heard from behind them.

Yuzuna turned to see a blonde and dark blue eyed shinigami. He looked familiar but she could not place him. She scowled and cocked her head to the side.

"We are looking for the captain of Squad Twelve/" Yuzuna demanded.

"You are looking at me. I am Urahara Kisuke." He said bowing.

"I am Yuzuna and this is Yoshiko. May we please speak with you in private?" She asked.

"Why are youkai in the Seireitei?" He asked softly.

"Please Captain Urahara. Jyuushiro knows who I am." Yuzuna said flatly.

His eyes widened and he motioned for the members of Squad Two to go away. He motioned for the two women to follow him and they ended up in a messy office. He sat down and so did they.

"I will get to the point; we need a way into Hueco Mundo and wait a minute I know who you are now!" Yuzuna said in sudden remembrance.

"Hueco Mundo? You know of me?" he asked surprised.

"Mister Hat and Clogs!" Yuzuna stated.

Yoshiko just watched the soft spoken man and she could see he was exhausted. He was frankly quite nice looking and she stayed silent. Thoughts of her life in Hunan flitted across her brain and she stared straight ahead.

"_Ling, I am turning fifty tomorrow." She said softly in her "husband's" ear._

"_So? Did we not decide that would wait another few years?" He said gently._

"_You decided that." Yoshiko said standing._

_Her long black hair fell down her back and she wore a very pale gold hanfu edged in brown. Ling stared up at her and he thanked the Gods everyday for her. She was his best friend and his mate officially in a few years. When they had been married by proxy; he had not touched another nu zi. He had also been celibate for thirty seven years. There had been many times that he had ported to Mongolia and jumped in a frozen lake. He had kissed his nu zi a few times and he always came away cursing and groaning in need. She gave him a wanton look and he pushed down his ardor. He kissed her hand and she went to her chambers that were next to his. Her poor man was going to be begging her in a little while she decided. Asuna and she had many conversations on how to touch a tiger and make them wanton. Yoshiko was a renowned warrior in her own right and she was still developing her yoki but she fought side by side her proxy husband many times. She had begged her father for two weeks to allow a mating to take place. She had begged him saying that it was torture to be separate from her soul mate and he had relented. He had given his okay to the consummation of her relationship and now she just had to do it. Ling normally turned in late and she slipped into his chambers which was not unheard of. They would read together until one fell asleep; normally her but she always ended up in her bed alone. Ling practiced his blade with his brother Quon. She heard him enter about an hour later and he was undressing._

_He was exhausted as his brother Quon and his sire had sparred him. His nephew was becoming quite the swordsman as well but Zihao hated to fight. He would if he had to but he hated it. He had begged his parents leave to attend a university in Italy. Asuna had said yes and Quon had argued with her for many weeks about it; Asuna won. Ling smiled as he walked into his bathing room and dropped his ku. The look his beloved had given him had gotten him wound up. He hated waiting but he wanted it proper and right. He intended to relieve his pain and go to sleep. He undid his silver hair and it fell about his shoulders. Once more then a year before; he and Yoshiko had been in this very room and he had kissed her softly. She had damn near attacked him and she had done things with her mouth. The memory fueled him as he began to stroke himself. He groaned loudly as he moved his hand with urgency._

"_Ling?" She asked from behind him._

"_Yoshiko?" He asked stupidly._

"_Hai. What are you imagining?" she asked as she came up behind him._

"_Last year. I am seeing you take me with your mouth." He said burning in shame._

"_Do you love me?" She asked softly._

"_Nu zi! How can you ask that?" He asked mortified._

"_I want to hear it." She smiled._

"_Gods I love you Yoshiko." He said lowering his head._

_He was embarrassed that he had been caught but he was so damn aroused that he hurt. Yoshiko ran her hands around his hips and then he felt fingers on his tender spot. He gulped as her slender appendages massaged it just right. She was breathing heavily into his ear and he groaned loudly. He felt wounded and he had never thought that waiting for her would be quite this hard. Her other hand grasped his raging erection and he snarled softly._

"_How is that?" she asked softly._

"_Good but you know it feels good." He growled._

"_Tell me how it feels to you Ling." She demanded._

"_I feel my muscles tighten Shiko. I feel jolts of pleasure shooting to my groin." He said suppressing his cries as she worked his member perfectly._

"_You know how much I crave to hear you my beloved." She whispered._

"_You swear you love my voice but I am loosing my mind. Please go to bed." He said growling out._

"_You really do not want that." She whispered._

"_No, I do not but I do not want to defile you!" He cried out as he felt her nip his shoulder._

"_I want you to defile me as you put it. I want you to ruin me over and over." She groaned in his ear._

"_Shut up! Shiko just shut up!" He whined._

"_I know I will be tight for you. I know you have waited for me too. Kamis Ling I quiver when I think of you." She snarled._

"_Yoshiko!" He said rasping as he could hold out no longer. _

_He shut his silver-blue eyes and he groaned hoarsely as he jerked in her hand. He groaned more when he felt her tongue laving along his length. He was instantly hard again as she sucked him and suckled his stones. His wall of his bathing room became gouged as he held himself up. His beast was roaring and he lost his will. He picked her up and he fell upon her on the bed. He kissed her with his soul and he nipped her lips and her neck. He spread her thighs wide and he licked her engorged clit. He groaned at how wet she was. He suckled her and kissed her inner thighs. He slowly moved back up and his tongue laved along one nipple and he suckled her hard then her other one. Quon had told him to be gentle with her the first time. He had said to prepare her well for his feline anatomy and he slipped two fingers inside of her. She gripped his fingers tightly and he snarled in her ear. She was moaning and whimpering in ecstasy for him. _

"_No! I want to be intact when you enter me." She groaned._

"_What does it matter?" He growled in a passionate tone._

"_I want to feel it as you make me yours." She grunted softly as he pulled out his fingers._

_He was so hot and so needy. He lifted his fingers to her lips and she licked and sucked them free of her essence. He tried to calm his blood. He tried to concentrate but his inner self demanded that they take their mate. It demanded to feel one with their soul. _

"_Lift your thighs along side me." He growled out._

_Yoshiko drew her legs up and she was open to him. He threw back his head and roared suddenly. Her hand wrapped around his length again and she guided him to her weeping entrance. He pushed in slowly and she gasped. She cried out as he stretched her. It was painful but she had wanted this for so long. She opened her eyes and she met his red ones. His arms shook as he stilled himself. She nodded silently and he pulled back. She dissolved in euphoria and he snapped his hips hard. Her eyes flew open as he slid in fully. He roared again and he kissed her softly. It hurt but she felt so incredible as he did not move. _

"_Ling take your pleasure." She begged._

"_You must have yours as well." He snarled out softly._

_He pulled back and she again mewled under him. He realized if he kept the pace agonizing for him then she would gain her end. He pulled back slowly and would reenter her with just a tad bit of force. She was groaning louder each time and she felt impossibly tighter. He felt her claws rake down his back and he hissed loudly as it stung. He walls began grasping him much tighter and she curved her body towards his. She was silent but she suddenly screamed out as she had a massive orgasm. Ling lost everything rational and he suddenly snapped his jaws around the base of juncture. She screamed again and he caught sight of reddened eyes. She forcefully sank her fangs into his juncture as well. His claws ended up gouging her hands in his own mind and soul shattering release. He fell against her in a sweaty heap as he continued to spend his seed inside of her warmth. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was labored. His eyes opened and he saw blood stain his sheets. _

"_Shiko?" He asked in a small voice._

"_Hai?" She responded_

"_I love you." He whispered heavily._

_She felt tears fall upon her cheeks and tears leaked from her own eyes. She met the eyes of her now mate and she felt such completeness. She felt the perfection that she knew would happen._

"_I love you too." She whispered back._

_He kissed her with such promise and such love. She wished and prayed that the love never ended._

Yoshiko blinked and realized she had been spoken to. She looked over at Yuzuna and looked apologetic.

"I am sorry. I am tired and I drifted." She said.

"No it is okay. Can you help us Captain Urahara?" Yuzuna asked.

"You ask a lot onna. I wish I could help but you are ryoka!" He said shaking his head.

"I am not ryoka! I am Ukitake Yuzuna captain! Jyuushiro is my husband in a distant era and Captain General Yamamoto himself gave me this way into Soul Society!" She growled.

She showed him an amulet that opened the gate through the Dongai and he was shocked. He was only now working on a way to open a gate without the Kido Corps.

"I would have to come into the living plane to open a garganta into Hueco Mundo." He said.

"Please sir. My obbasan and her mother were taken by a Shouten." Yuzuna said.

"Let me get my zanpakuto." He said rising.

Yuzuna watched him and Yoshiko stood slowly.

"He is charming." She said softly as she followed Yuzuna.

"I do not know him well. Haha is involved with a shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo and this man trained him I believe." She stated.

"I see. Well he is charming." Yoshiko said smiling a little.

"Are you okay Aunt Yoshiko?" She asked.

"Only remembering Ling." She smiled.

Yuzuna felt for her aunt and she sighed. The Byakko royal family had lost Quon, Ling, and Cheung in the early years of the twentieth century. Yoshiko would be gone for years at a time and it was surmised that she would live a short lifetime somewhere in the world.

"May I be impertinent?" Yuzuna asked.

"Hai." Yoshiko nodded.

"Have you been involved since Ling passed away?" She asked.

"Mindless encounters to satiate myself." She replied.

"You are so much like jii-chan." She said biting her lips.

"I wish in a way I was like Asuna. She is a survivor you know. I show more inu tendencies. I wish I was more uppyr like." She said honestly.

Yuzuna sighed and followed her aunt who was very close to her in age. Yuzuna opened the gate when Urahara appeared with his zanpakuto.

"What is your zanpakuto's name?" Yuzuna asked in conversation.

"Benehime." He said gripping her hilt.

"Crimson princess?" Yoshiko asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

The female inu walked along and Yoshiko pushed down more memories. It was being here and in this time where her mate was young. A single tear fell but she walked on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna watched Amedeo furl his basilisk body around a tree and it looked like he was going to sleep. She wanted to hit her bitchy daughter and she sighed. She walked down to him and he lifted his head. He was massive in his true form and he laid his head back down. He had been surly since Rina had attacked him.

"Amedeo." She murmured.

"Femmina my head still aches." He lisped.

"Will you let me help you?" She asked.

"How?" He groused.

"Let me figure that out. Why will you not let Nobu help you either?" She asked.

"Go away." He snapped.

"You are acting like a brat Amedeo." She said crossing her arms.

He glared at her and he laid his head down. She walked over to him and she touched his side. She ported them to the volcanic onsen and he fell into the water. He changed form so fast that she covered her mouth trying not to laugh. He glared at her coldly and she could feel his anger at Rina. She went to his tunic and began pulling it off of him. His lip was pouting and he reminded her of a spoiled prince who had been told, no he could not have a new uma. She undid his leggings and he watched her. He was trying very hard to be difficult to get along with because it hurt his pride that such a young femmina had hurt him. She leaned forward and nipped his lips. He stared at her and did nothing. She growled low in her throat and he still did nothing. She got on all fours and leaned forward. She darted her tongue out and tasted the seam of his lips. His eyes darted a little and she touched his mouth with hers. He breathed in and still did nothing. She slipped her tongue inside of his scorching orifice and he shut his eyes. She moved her lips in such a way and she sucked lightly on his bottom lip. He was refraining and she grew pissed off. She pulled back and she undressed herself with haste and joined him in the hot spring. He raised a brow at her and he turned his back to her. She moved his long hair off of his back and he still stood there. He suddenly hissed when he felt her tongue along his spine. She was giving him open mouth kisses along his scales.

"Femmina!" He cried out.

She growled against his skin and he shut his blood red eyes. He felt her lips and she moving down his back. He about went feral when he felt soft lips nipping at his backside.

"ASUNA!" He snarled out.

She ignored him and continued to kiss him along his body. She pressed her chest to his back and she nipped his shoulders. She walked him forward a little and he leaned over the side of the hot spring. He had no clue what was going on in her mind but his head was suddenly aching worse. His eyes widened and she was touching him so intimately; Amedeo knew her hands were moving along his hips and she was dragging her claws along his hip bones. He made a very reptilian noise and he gasped out. She was using her telekinesis to massage his prostate and let her hands wander freely. She let her hands wander up his flat belly to his chest. She pinched his flat nubs and he was burning. He felt as if he was on fire and it felt so hot. He did not think he had ever perspired so heavily and the aching in his head was joined by his profound need.

"I will give you a choice Amedeo Gnaeus Servius." She said in a growling tone.

"It had better be me slamming myself into your channel femmina!" he snarled out.

"Shall I lick you till you come?" She asked crudely.

He lunged forward suddenly and his arms held him up but he experienced an unexpected and rapid climax. Amedeo was rasping in lungs full of air and his vision swam. His arms gave out and she pressed against him. His eyes were closed as he tried to stop the rapid beating of his heart.

"I have lived before. I was a priestess in Ancient Egypt." She whispered in his ear.

"What?" he said numbly.

"Hai. Akana knew so many ways and pleasures of the flesh. She was nearly a thousand years old when the Jackal Clan tore through Thebes." She whispered hoarsely.

"I remember that." He said unable to move.

"Hathor was really a Tomoshibi wraith by the name of Kaito. He used to fill the high priestess and it was thought it was a religious experience. He was making love to her in his natural state." She continued.

"What are you doing to me?" He snarled out again.

"Giving you pleasure. My kumo mate, who is that healer, tells me that orgasm will release endorphins that will kill pain." She said licking along his ear.

She was gearing him up for another release and he was not even within her.

"I have developed my psi yoki to an art you know. I could release a controlled bit of yoki into you. In large amounts it explodes things; in you I think it would make you release violently." She said nipping his neck harshly.

His eyes rolled back in his head as she pressed her body to his. The massive surge of energy overwhelmed him and his mouth went slack with a soundless scream. She had released her yoki in a slow leaching of her Supaida nami. She had worked her hand between his thighs and held his incredibly hard member as he climaxed again. She intended to make him watch as she licked her hand clean of him. She slowly rolled him and he sank into the water. He was almost comatose again and he looked at her bleary eyed. He could see her bring her fingers to his mouth and she was simply the most amazing lover he had encountered. He darted his tongue out and he closed his eyes as heaviness overwhelmed his limbs. She was kissing along his ear and breathing hard.

"You taste good Amedeo. Kamis you taste so damn good." She growled.

"I feel like I should be cold femmina but I am hot. I am so hot." He breathed out.

She turned herself away and settled in his lap. She was burning herself as she impaled herself. He cried out almost weakly and she moved her hips. He almost wheezed out as she brought herself to her own release. The basilisk king could not move and he could not think. His kind was receptive to psi abilities but they generally were not telepathic. He had no idea how he managed but he crawled out of the hot water and he collapsed against the ground. She fell beside him and he stared at her with his red eyes.

"My headache is gone." He mumbled.

"I hoped it would go away." She smiled.

"Femmina I am falling for you." He said closing his eyes.

"I will keep you Amedeo but you have to have me as I am." She said softly.

"Gods I am so tired." He whimpered.

"I am taking you to Adrastus. He will watch you as you fall asleep. You sleep like the dead." She laughed softly.

He was snoring and she laughed to herself. She hoped after her little display that he would forgive her daughter. She carefully dressed him and she dressed herself. She ported them back to the wilds outside of the Sendai castle and she found Adrastus in his true form.

"Gods is he okay?" He asked shocked.

"I helped him with his headache is all. He will be fine but I have discovered what a heavy sleeper he is." She shrugged.

"My rex is not a heavy sleeper femmina. That would be me." He laughed.

"Oh well he is now." She shrugged.

She bowed and she ported away. He watched his best friend and second cousin snoring heavily in his humanoid form. His skin felt hot and he shook his head. He had a feeling that Amedeo had met his match.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was up with the sun and he felt his face must be red. He looked at Adrastus who said nothing and they were going to find Gabrielus. Yuzuna had on a hakama and haori in black silk. She had on bone and leather armor with the Kumosaiga at her hip. Yoshiko, Osamu, Asuna, and Youshiro were going into Hueco Mundo to retrieve Lady Augusta. Asuna was dressed in white silk with red edges and armor as well. Amedeo looked at her with passion filled eyes. She bowed to him and he caught her wink at him. He was inflamed and he wanted her. He wanted her so badly that he would have decimated anything for her. She ported out with her siblings with the being known as a shinigami. Adrastus, Yuzuna, and he phased out to Italy.

"My rex are you alright?" Adrastus asked in serpent's tongue.

"Si." He nodded.

"You slept as deeply as I have ever seen you." His friend commented.

"She did things Adrastus." He said actually turning red.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Her mind. She has powerful psi energies." Amedeo responded.

"She used that on you? For what?" He asked confused.

He watched the five thousand year old basilisk king turn completely red faced and his jaw dropped. He did not need to answer as his facial expressions told it all.

"Did she harm you?" He asked.

"Gods no. It was amazing." He said bluntly.

Adrastus nodded and they were on the east coast of Italy. They were in Hadria and they walked towards the hills outside of the ancient town. Memories assaulted Amedeo and he sighed softly.

"Are you okay?" Yuzuna asked.

"Si. Old memories." He said tasting the air.

Adrastus tasted the air as well and he caught the very faint scent. They walked into a cave and walked deep into an underground cavern. Amedeo looked around and he did not recognize this hideaway.

"This was founded after you left my rex." Adrastus stated.

"Si." He nodded.

They found Gabrielus and he was in slumber. Yuzuna gasped as she looked upon him.

"He is a white basilisk." Adrastus stated.

"And he is with you all?" She asked surprised.

"Si well he was an adopted son. His father's chief wife was barren and he adopted him from a slave girl." He shrugged.

She nodded and Amedeo spoke in serpent's tongue and it seemed as though it was a chant.

"When we hibernate we can be awakened by a spell of sorts or we start to come awake on our own." Adrastus explained.

"So how did your king come awake? My mother certainly did not speak your language." She laughed.

"Probably Amedeo was coming to slowly already." He shrugged.

"Si I was." He said to Yuzuna.

"Oh." She said.

The white beast stretched a little and he lifted his head. He stared bleary eyed at the two basilisks he knew and he suddenly came within a foot of Yuzuna's head. She back stepped and stared into very pale green eyes. He slipped his tongue out and tasted her and she swatted at him.

"Stop that!" She snapped.

"Gabrielus are you cold?" Amedeo asked.

"Si majesty." He said lisping softly.

"Femmina where is the hottest springs in this era?" He asked.

"Near Kyoto. I can port us but can he change form?" She asked.

"Si. Gabrielus can you become humanoid?" The rex asked.

"Si." He said and he slowly became his humanoid form.

"Oh dear." Yuzuna stated as she turned her head.

Gabrielus was quite nude and his body was on the lean side. Her cheeks were burning bright red as his male parts were quite prominent. Amedeo smirked and hid his chuckle and Adrastus turned his head. Gabrielus's ears were slightly different and looked like the ridges of a wild lizard. They were also pierced several times. His face was long and thin but very feminine. He looked at his king and shrugged.

"This femmina is a virgin perhaps?" He asked Amedeo.

Amedeo snorted and Yuzuna turned completely red. She mouthed clothes to Adrastus and the black went to the personal effects of his friend and threw them to him.

"Where did you find the mammal my rex?" Gabrielus asked as he dressed.

"The lands are filled with them now. This femmina is a cane." Amedeo explained.

"Very nice. I think it would be good to see her without clothes. I love mammal females and their luscious breasts." He said licking his lips.

"I speak Latin!" Yuzuna growled.

"And she growls. Nice." Gabrielus said staring at her.

"She is also married." Adrastus said in defense of the femmina he wanted so desperately.

"Too bad." Gabrielus stated pulling on his tunic.

He was not as cold but they ported to the hot springs that fed the Kyoto palace in the West. She went about setting out clothes and Adrastus followed her.

"Lady Yuzuna…I am sorry femmina. My kind sees sex very openly. Our culture celebrated it and it was not shameful." He tried to explain.

"I do not see it as shameful and I am not prude. Inu are very sensual creatures but we tend to be exclusive creatures. My mother is only half inu. She is also half uppyr but come to find out that my obbasan was also predominately a succubus uppyr." She said laying out drying clothes.

"So your materna is very sexual; this is not shameful to us. We know these creatures very well. Succubus were prized by men in Latium." He said softly.

"So why are you acting so different?" She asked bluntly.

"I was an advisor to my rex. I had a very cool head and my private life I preferred very private. Amedeo was married to Valentina near the middle of his reign but before her, he had many partners and orgies if truth be told." He said blushing softly.

"Gabrielus?" She asked.

"He was considered an exotic beauty. He likes men and femmina." He said sighing.

"I see. I have a brother like that." She said smiling a little.

"Is he handsome?" he asked jokingly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Then keep Gabrielus away." He said smirking.

"I think he can reheat himself now. I need to hunt." She said moving away.

"You hunt in your true form no?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"May I see it?" He asked.

She nodded and he followed her. Amedeo showed the basilisk general to the spring and the white sank in with his clothes on.

"She is very nice my rex." He said grinning lewdly.

"Control yourself my friend. These mammal daemons are stronger then what we are used to okay?" He said softly.

"Seen any nice looking men?" He demanded.

"I am sure you could find some. Your tastes are not mine my friend. I believe Adrastus has a crush on that femmina. The femmina's materna is the one that woke me up." He said looking at the forest.

"Is her materna pretty?" He asked.

"Si. They look almost identical. I have made my claim upon the materna and I will not share." He said bluntly.

"I understand." Gabrielus grinned.

"Drostan is still alive and he bit my femmina." He said in anger.

"Then we shall strike the wyvern a nasty blow my rex. These mammals are strong you say?" The white basilisk said.

"Si. Very strong and they are warriors." Amedeo replied.

He nodded and he settled into the hot water. It felt marvelous and he really wanted to see the cane femmina with no clothes. He liked Adrastus but his old friend was staid compared to their rex and to him. He licked his lips and looked forward to this new world he was in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four siblings were moving quickly and they came upon the Shouten palace within Hueco Mundo proper. Asuna had felt Arrancar and she wondered who of the lot that resided in Los Noches were in this era as well. She was certain that Ulquiorra was here and she knew Arturo Plateado was underneath the Seireitei at the moment. She sighed and she ported herself and her three siblings to the palace. They were surrounded immediately by Shouten. Yoshiko pulled her own fang; she began stabbing and cutting into the Shouten as if they were butter. Youshiro too was cutting up the wraiths. Osamu used his new found way of throwing his yoki that looked so similar to their sire's Dragon Strike. Asuna had Konkisaiga appear, She released a wave through her fang and it smashed through several pillars holding up the roof. Asuna threw her sibling with a wave of her hand and she dove out of the way. Osamu saw what appeared to be a young female and he rolled. He grabbed her and jumped back out of the way. She had straight black hair and pale blue almost white eyes. Osamu stared down at her and she looked at him.

"She is a Shouten!" Asuna growled.

"Sister something is not right with her." He said softly.

She noticed that indeed the female seemed totally blind. She growled and nodded for her to be saved. The slaughter continued and Asuna made her way into the private wing of the palace. She found her mother on a huge bed piled up with pillows and fur blankets. She was quite unconsciousness and naked. She grabbed a fur blanket and wrapped it around her. She picked up her mother and she tried to scent out Raganos but she figured the bastard was too cowardly to return here. She walked back out and she stared at the female wraith.

"Osamu she cannot stay on our plane. Leave her." She commanded.

"Sister! She is handicapped by her lack of vision!" He growled.

"She is also a killer I am sure." She snapped at him.

Osamu was stubborn and he held onto the onna. She growled at her bleeding heart brother and he glared at her. They finished their small blood bath and they appeared back at the garganta site. There stood the shinigami that Asuna recognized at Urahara Kisuke. She had to admit he was pleasing to look at and in his shinigami clothes, he looked distinguished. He said an incantation and a garganta appeared. She looked over her shoulder and she could swear she sensed Ulquiorra in the distance. They walked through and Asuna ported to the Western Lands. She laid her mother next to her sire and she scented to make sure that the beast had not impregnated her. She did not smell evidence of it and her father stirred. He looked much better and he pulled his mate into his arms. She nodded and she stood up to leave.

"Thank you daughter." He murmured.

"Please be very careful my lord. The Shouten king has sights on Mother. A Shouten is the same as Bai Jing." She explained.

He nodded and she ported away. This side adventure had been okay and all but she needed to find a way to prevent the attack on the Ryuku Islands. She ported back to Sendai and the Shouten female was back in a corner and she looked around terrified. She seemed to try and listen to what was going on around her.

"Do you understand Russian?" Asuna demanded.

"Da." She nodded.

"How is it you are blind to your plane as well as this one?" She asked.

"I do not know. Why did you attack my home?" She asked softly.

"Who are you?" Asuna asked ignoring her question.

"I am Shiarrael." She said in a loud whisper.

She nodded and looked back at Urahara and he came forward. He felt along her face gently and he sighed.

"I need my lab." He said looking at her.

"I need to speak with you at length shinigami. Please tell your Captain General that Lady Asuna wishes an audience." She said flatly.

"I can send him the message." He nodded.

"I will see him back to Soul Society." Yoshiko said softly.

"Shiarrael, I am Lady Asuna and I am bonded to Lord Hanaj tr'Awnhi. I ask you trust me and no harm will come to you." She said.

"I will trust you. Your voice." The female said gently.

"Who are you to the Shouten king?" Asuna asked.

"I am his niece." She said feeling around.

She felt Osamu's face and then Asuna. She smiled at Osamu and he blushed. Yoshiko wanted to snort in disgust but she kept a straight face. Urahara picked up the Shouten female and Yoshiko activated the gate into Soul Society. They walked through after it opened and they walked in. Kisuke went to his barracks and he laid her down on the futon and he went about preparing tea. Yoshiko watched the Shouten like a hawk and he watched the youkai female closely.

"She is really quite blind. She cannot do much." He said.

"She can kill shinigami. You seem as if you have a kind heart so I will not try and dissuade you." She said staring at the wraith.

"You have had much grief at their hands." He said in understanding.

"I have. I have not been home in Japan for nearly twenty years." She seemed wistfully.

"Welcome home." He said with a goofy smile.

She smiled at him and she watched the wraith female search around her surroundings with her hands. Yoshiko growled and the one known as Shiarrael looked at her.

"Are you hungry?" She demanded.

"Da." She nodded.

Yoshiko guided her head to her wrist and the other onna sank her fangs in.

"You are not so cruel." Kisuke murmured.

"Maybe not. I am hoping she will sleep soon." She replied in Japanese.

He brought tea for himself and Yoshiko and the Shouten went and huddled in a corner. Yoshiko picked up the hot liquid and she watched the shinigami. They spoke here and there and she finally stood to leave.

"I will return on the morrow Captain Urahara." She stated.

"Thank you. It is not my business but you seem sad." He said thoughtfully.

"I am sad. I will always be sad." She replied.

"I hope your suffering is eased." He responded.

"Thank you shinigami." Yoshiko nodded.

He watched her walk away and he finally relaxed a little. He normally became a blubbering idiot around pretty onna and he normally stayed buried in his lab. He sighed as he went back to the female Shouten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuzuna had taken down an elk and she had fed quickly and Adrastus tried to keep up with her. She stepped into the clearing after cleaning her muzzle. She nudged him from behind and he turned to stare up at the pretty cane. His red eyes perused her form and she slowly changed form.

"You are beautiful." He said smiling.

"Thank you. I am just a normal silver bitch." She laughed.

He forced himself to walk beside her and she grabbed his hand. She lifted his fingers and she had seen him change his arms into reptilian ones. His hand threaded in her hair and she stared up at him.

"Yuzuna." He muttered.

"Hai Adrastus." She muttered in return.

She met his kiss and her hands fisted his hair. It was drugging them both and he walked her into a tree. She began ripping at his tunic and she exposed his chest. She began lightly biting his chest and running her tongue along his sculpted muscles. His hands were shaking as he ended up grasping the bark of the tree.

"Femmina please no more. I cannot fight this." He groaned.

She looked up at his face through her lashes and she did not care. He felt the claws of her thumbs rake across his firm and taut flesh. He felt her tongue lap at the bit of blood. He heard her growl and he made a primitive noise. She looked up at him and her eyes were red and her lips and chin were smeared in his blood. He was certain he had never seen such an erotic sight. She sought his lips again and she began aggressively kissing him and she was wild. Their intimacy had blood spill from the corner of their lips. He rasped heavily as he became fevered. He began divesting her of her armor and he ripped open her silk haori. Her breasts spilled from her breast binding and he moved back a little. He lowered himself a little and Adrastus began tasting her neck and down her chest. The tips of her breasts were rose colored and he licked the sensitive flesh. She made a low growling hum and he teased the tit with his teeth and she closed her eyes. She had flashes of a wild and consuming youkai rut. She felt his mouth suckle her and she arched her neck and she groaned. He suckled one then her other one and he flicked his tongue against the erect nub. He began to roll one and his lips trailed down her belly. Her hakama was still on and he flicked his tongue against her silk covered groin.

"Femmina I do not trust myself to take this off and not ruin it." He said in a lispy tone.

She undid the stays and the silk slipped down. She stepped out of the pooled material and he was parallel with her silver down covering her sex. He could feel the scorching heat and he knew a little what it would be like for him and her. He would be overcome in the natural warmth of her mammalian body and she would be overcome in his nature. She watched him and used his tongue slip between her nether lips. She grunted as he teased her clit and she was becoming mindless. He pressed her nubbin of electrified nerves over and over. He used his hand and spread her lips apart and he slipped his fingers inside of her. He almost came undone that second. She was like a brick oven and he could feel the heat through his skin. She also coated his fingers with her moisture. He began nipping her inner thighs and Yuzuna ran her fingers through his silk like hair. She felt flutters and little spasms deep within her. Adrastus felt it too and he stood up slowly. For a moment indecision crossed his face but it was replaced with need as she jerked his leggings down. She lifted the hand that had been pleasuring her and she licked it slowly and he followed suit. They eyed each other as their tongues touched and he groaned softly. He began attacking her mouth and it was animalistic. He felt her hand wrap around his erection and untamed tendencies came forth. The next thing he knew; he was in her and he legs were wrapped around his hips. Crushing pleasure passed through him and very obviously her. The scorching bliss was awesome and her claws actually were ripping him open and up. She could not get proper breath and she was dizzy in the magnificent pressure he created. They began staring at the other and Yuzuna began whimpering softly as their hips met. Her blinding delivery left her gripping him forcefully and he again grasped the tree and the wood was gouged deeply as he threw his head back and made a viper like noise. She had made a whine in inu and blood ran down his back as she left deep gashes. He was consumed in the coital bliss but also brutal exhaustion.

"Femmina." He whispered hoarsely.

"Hai. The spring." She murmured.

"I am going to pass out." He said incoherently.

"Why?" She asked.

"You drained me." He said closing his eyes.

Her legs remained wrapped tightly around his waist and he tried to sag. She ported them to the spring that she prayed was empty. They fell into the water and he was almost out. He hissed softly as the hot water hit his gouges in his back.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

"No femmina. It was glorious. It was beautiful si?" He asked her.

"Hai." She nodded.

She made sure he was clean and she lifted his face.

"Can you change form? I think you would sleep much better." She murmured.

"I wish to sleep next to you." He whispered.

She sighed softly and she ported them to a small castle that was her sires. It was on a smaller estate and he passed out on the futon as soon as his hit the neck roll. She laid next to him and his arm was draped over her waist. She knew Amedeo and the other basilisk were out in the wilds of Kyoto and she prayed for a little while they could stay out of trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabrielus was fully awake and he was warm. He was dressed much to his dismay but he was exploring the beautiful lands around him. Amedeo was walking at a much more staid pace.

"You have become a little more light hearted my rex." He said smirking sensually.

"Well I have discovered purpose again." Amedeo shrugged.

"You were quite fun in your early reign." His general said smiling.

"Si I suppose I was." He said looking around.

"You sense something too?" Gabrielus asked in serpent's tongue.

"Si." Amedeo stated.

Quite suddenly the white basilisk grabbed a black haired female. She stared up at him with gorgeous brown eyes but a nasty, hateful look on her face.

"You!" Amedeo growled.

"Da! You bastard." Rina growled out.

"Why do you follow me?" The basilisk king growled.

"Because I am not convinced you cold blooded bastards can be trusted." She sneered.

"Do I need your permission femmina?" He growled.

"Da. You touch my mother so therefore you need our permission. Our family works reptile and I will not see my father's face as he discovers that a foul animal daemon defiles her!" Rina growled.

"You call me foul blood sucker?" Amedeo sneered.

"Da! You are disgusting." She hissed.

"Your materna is half animal daemon. Do you consider her disgusting?" he growled.

"My mother has much power and she is a beautiful woman." Rina snapped.

"She birthed a bullish and nasty little bitch though." Gabrielus said smirking.

"I will rip those earrings out and pierce other things with them." Rina threatened.

"Majesty let me have her! She sounds fun!" He said grinning.

"Si. Take care of her Gabrielus and I will hurt you if you come near me again." Amedeo snapped.

Rina had underestimated the basilisk and she was suddenly on the ground. Gabrielus knelt beside her and he looked at her closely. Amedeo had stalked off to find Adrastus and Yuzuna.

"That will not kill you but you will probably start vomiting. Next thing I do is petrify you then perhaps I drop you in a ravine." He said grinning.

"God." Rina said crawling forward and retched.

Gabrielus watched her and he grinned. The pretty little girl become sick over and over. He sat down on a rock and he waited for her to stop being sick. Through the clearing a male rushed in and the white haired basilisk watched a silver haired male show up.

"God Rina!" He said falling next to her.

Asher looked up and he stared at the pale green eyes of a reptile daemon. He narrowed his brown eyes and began growling.

"What did you do to her?" He snarled.

"She came after my rex so I punished her. Now be a good boy and take the bitch some place else." He said smoothly.

Asher easily pulled Rina's sword and he stood. He pointed the thin blade at the male basilisk and Gabrielus watched the young uppyr.

"You really wish to fight me boy? I have thousands of years of war behind me." He said standing.

"What did you do to her?" He growled.

"I released some of my venom into her. Should I do the same to you?" Gabrielus asked.

"I would kill you before you could." Asher said anger.

"Is that a challenge? What do I get if I win? Your ass is much too nice to kill yet." He smirked.

"You win then I will not care will I?" the uppyr said sneering.

Gabrielus was thrown backwards and he hit a rock. He began laughing lightly as he picked himself up. He had run into a strong blood drinker. He pulled out a sword that was a pure white metal. The hilt was inlaid with ivory and scroll work. They struck blades and Asher made free use of his telekinesis. The basilisk general kept having to pick himself up but he sliced across the chest of the gorgeous male. Rina was dizzy and still sick; she had been humiliated and brought to her knees by the bastard. Asher was defending her and doing a credible job. Her brother was bleeding and Gabrielus used his thin blade and slashed across Asher's chest again. The reptile suddenly appeared behind Asher and he had a white scaled arm with nasty and lethal looking claws. He dragged the young uppyr backwards into the trees and he scented along his neck with his tongue.

"Stop!" He growled.

"You are just as pretty as I am boy. Tell me you are not into both." He said in his ear.

"What I do or who I am does not matter to you reptile. Fix my sister!" He demanded.

"What do I get?" Gabrielus asked flicking a claw across a cut he had made with his blade.

"You live." Asher snapped.

The white basilisk began laughing with true merriment at the arrogance of the young male.

"I tell you what boy; I will fix your sister as you say but know that I have mesmerized your taste." He said shoving him away.

He walked forward and he hauled Rina up. He had struck her in the back of the neck and he began laving his tongue along the claw marks. She gasped and Gabrielus tasted her skin. He suppressed his desire to taste all of her and he cleaned the wound especially well. Basilisk and uppyr had long history and he had his share of the delectable blood drinking daemons. He cut his own wrist and pressed it into her mouth.

"Bite down. Si! Gods I love your kind. Harder femmina. Leave me weak." He said in a lust infused voice.

Rina was shocked but his blood was so incredibly good. She began moaning like a whore and Asher was stunned to his core.

"A little more femmina. Harder." Gabrielus moaned.

Rina actually screamed out against his wrist and the white held onto her. His face contorted as she spasmed and he grunted out.

"What a thrill. Know your own kind's history femmina and boy. The basilisk used to hunt your kind to keep as lovers. An uppyr was a prize indeed and lived a very lavish life amongst the Latium basilisk. I used to make mine scream and beg me for more." He said shoving Rina away.

Her chest was heaving and Asher was ashamed to admit he was enthralled. Gabrielus waltzed away and both Tepest siblings just stared.

"We need to ask father about this." Asher said in a whisper.

"I think that basilisk was even before our father's time Asher." She said shaking.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Da. I feel drunk and warm." She said shaking her head to clear it.

"Come on." He said hauling her up.

They needed to get back to Juria. Rina had begged the shinigami tengu to send them back saying that she was worried about their mother. They ported to Juria and she tapped her foot.

"Are you okay?" Juria asked.

"Da but I think I need the libraries in Budapest." Rina admitted.

"I suggest also pulling any books you have on wyverns too." She snapped.

Rina sighed and they stepped through the portal. They were in Japan and they ported to Budapest. They snuck into the town house and they heard clearing of a throat. Rina turned first and saw her elder brother tapping his foot.

"You two are sneaking in like a bunch of teenagers. Care to share where you have been? Why do you have a hickey Rina?" Jarek asked.

"I was hunting." She lied.

"Right. I can smell blood and sex all over you! Father is out of his mind worried about shit right now and you two take off? Your twin is pacing the halls Asher." Jarek admonished him.

"I am sorry!" Asher said slipping away.

"You are reckless and hotheaded sister. You are too much like your mother!" He snapped.

"Excuse me?" She said glaring.

"Why do you think Father is a simpering idiot around you? You look like her in the face and you bear her mark. Da you act like her and you will end up dead if you do not think!" Her brother snarled.

She sputtered in anger and she stomped away. Eyal was at the top of the stairs and he had seen his two youngest sneaking around. He pursed his lips and cleared his throat.

"Rina now!" He called down.

She stiffened and looked up at her father. She sighed as she climbed the stairs and he turned her around. He saw a mark he had seen a few times before.

"You ran into a reptile daemon?" He growled.

"Da." She nodded.

"What did it do Rina?" He asked furiously.

"I fought him. Mama is pissing me off!" She cried.

"I know your Mama. I also know that I am no pious creature either. You expect her to remain faithful when I do not? I am uppyr my dear as is she!" He snapped.

"She is fucking a basilisk!" She growled.

"Well then she is enjoying herself immensely." He said raising a brow.

"Why do you not care?" She demanded.

"Because I can touch your mother's mind whenever I feel like it and she is more in touch with me then you can understand. I know she is in the past. I have her letters and phone calls!" He snapped again.

"Oh." She said stupidly.

"Now tell me why you felt the need to face a creature that can make you subservient!" Eyal said narrowing his warm brown eyes.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Rina! I have this library for a reason. Basilisks are different and they are sort of like us in a way. They have minor psi abilities but their kind does not kill uppyr. They have a tendency to steal us away." He snorted.

"The one that attacked me indicated that." She said as her face burned.

"I for one prefer not to be someone's sex toy and I would expect the same for you. God Rina they are like a fucking drug to us! We become stupid, idiotic fools around them. I am not sure exactly what it is but they are addicting and they can control an uppyr through feeding. Now I suggest you stay away from them." He said shaking his head.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I ran into a female one on my way back to Romania back when I first met your Mama." He said blushing.

Her eyes widened and she followed her father. He went to his library and began pulling books and laying them on his desk.

"Wyverns too." She mumbled.

"Damn pests. I swear they are nasty brutes." He said as he pulled more books.

"Mama thinks the wyverns and Shouten are the ones that attack the Ryuku Islands." She said as she picked up books.

"The Shouten work with reptiles? Good God!" He said shocked.

"Da." She nodded.

"You need to know to not let a basilisk stare at you for too long." He said as he opened a book.

"That basilisk right there! That is the one Mama knows." She said.

"Good God what the hell is Asuna doing?" he asked himself as he read about the fabled basilisk king.

He had become obsessed with education in his early years and he had built up a massive library of ancient writings. The black basilisk was a renowned warrior and whoremonger. He was also said to have been a benevolent ruler but the reptiles were well known to throw orgies and gladiatorial games. The wyverns on the other hand had been known to wipe out entire villages in gluttonous orgies of blood. He would take a basilisk any day. Rina was reading and it was obvious she was intrigued.

"Your Mama will have to return here soon. She only went back to investigate. What exactly happened?" He asked.

"The wraith king attacked grand father and took grand mother. Mama went with my aunt and uncles to retrieve her. Mama said that grandfather told her that he injured the Shouten badly." She replied.

"Good! I have killed a few the last month or so. What did your Mama say about the Soul Reapers in Hueco Mundo?" He asked.

"I do not know." She said shrugging.

"Well that bastard has gotten away with murder and he is too quiet." Eyal considered.

Rina did not really care about shinigami or Arrancar for that matter. She was more concerned about the Shouten and now the wyvern. She shivered remembering what his blood had tasted like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amedeo found them in an out of the way dwelling and Adrastus was asleep. Yuzuna woke up to the basilisk king standing over them. She mouthed her apology and she slipped away from him. She had clothes on and so did Adrastus.

"Is he alright femmina?" He asked raising a brow.

"He just needed rest. I am sorry to leave. How is your general?" She asked bowing her head.

"Dealing with your nasty uppyr sister." He replied honestly.

"He did not hurt her did he?" She asked surprised.

"No. I am angry at said femmina but she is your materna's young. I could not kill her but by the Gods I can have her feel as wretched as she made me." He said growling.

"She has a bad attitude." She said looking apologetic.

"Si she does but she sucks so well." Gabrielus said coming up.

Adrastus opened his red eyes and he was still lethargic. He looked up at his king and his other friend. He groaned and he pushed himself up.

"My rex. Gabrielus." He said standing.

Gabrielus saw the femmina and he was positive that the female had given herself to his very good friend. Yuzuna walked away and beckoned them to follow.

"You realize that you gave her your mark." The white said to Adrastus.

"I did not!" He said shocked.

"Si you did. I can see it on her throat." He said grinning.

"By the gods! I was not myself." He said shaking his head.

"Well I would have marked my territory." Gabrielus said smirking.

Adrastus felt horrible but he followed. Yuzuna took the males to Miyako Island and she knew her mother would be there eventually. The three spread out and began searching. Yuzuna walked with Adrastus and he took her hand.

"I am sorry. I apparently bit you." He said ashamed.

"I bit you in several places." She said blushing.

"I will keep myself from touching you again. I have never had such a beautiful encounter." He said kissing her hand.

She looked at him and she looked away. She nodded and walked on ahead. She felt her mother in the distance but she was already in a battle. Amedeo raced so fast that it was dizzying. Drostan was actually fighting Asuna and she was a snarling mess. She was not allowing the wyvern to get within a foot of her and their blades clashed. Yuzuna held onto Amedeo and he tried to shake her off.

"Majesty think! Do not distract her." Yuzuna said.

"This is my fight!" He said in anger.

Yuzuna scrambled forward when she saw Lei Jing appear. Drostan saw the Shouten but he immediately felt hatred to the beast. Lei shoved his hand into Asuna's leg and she went down.

"Bitch! Now you made an enemy of the evil on this island! Stupid cunt!" He snarled down at her.

Lei grabbed her throat and she threw him with her mind. Drostan had wanted Amedeo and he had found the mammal female quite alive and quite well in fact. She jumped on Lei and she was feral. She was punching holes into the wraith with her claws and several more wraiths appeared. Drostan saw Amedeo and he jumped up. He took short flight and Amedeo pulled his broadsword. Their blades clashed in the afternoon light and Yuzuna changed form. She jumped over the melee and the black and white basilisk too changed form. Lei was bleeding badly but the wraith king had demanded he attack. Raganos had fed from him brutally and Lei jumped on her. He sank his fangs into her neck and he suddenly fell back He was choking and he realized that she had been laced with wraith toxin. He had to ingest something pure or he was dead. He pounced on Yuzuna and sank his fangs into her inu body. She whined as he began feeding and Adrastus was there instantly. Lei phased out and he shoved his partially phased hand into the basilisk. Adrastus hissed in horrid pain and Yuzuna snarled. She changed form quickly and shoved the Kumosaiga into Lei's hip. She said something sinister in Japanese and he phased out but part of his thigh was disengaged. Yuzuna put her hands on Adrastus and forced her greenish yoki into him. He changed form and he fell to the ground.

Asuna's leg was mangled but she released the supaida nami from both of her hands in opposite directions. The few Steppe wraiths that were there shrieked as the powerful waves of yoki obliterated them. Asuna rolled and she saw Drostan shove Amedeo away with tremendous power and he hit a rock face. The pale blue eyes of the wyvern flicked over her with interest and she threw a rather large ball of Dakkasou at him. It his chest and it burned like hell fire. He went to stalk forward and Amedeo caught his wing and he ripped it from the wyvern. Drostan turned his claws slashed at the basilisk. The basilisk king began snarling and swiping his own venomous claws. Asuna realized she was torn asunder and she tried to crawl forward. She saw her daughter almost weeping in tears as the black basilisk was hurt as well. Asuna looked up and there were Yamaneko warriors. She gasped and she wondered if somehow he had felt her. Grimmjow began tearing into other reptiles and Asuna realized they were European dragons. Grimmjow roared with intensity and all the reptiles fell to their backs or sides withering in pain. The other Yamaneko knew to cover their ears and the blood began to run. Amedeo had never known such horrendous pain in his ears and blood came out. Gabrielus was on the ground twisting and turning in the noise.

"Haru!" Asuna said shaking as he reached her.

A dragon came at him with a battle axe and the air was suddenly charged with tremendous energy. He reached out with his yoki claws and the dragon fell dead. Drostan realized that whatever it was this mammal was; he had to be taken out. The beast was horribly powerful and blood drained from his ears. He met the eyes of the mammal female and he pointed at her. He phased out suddenly and as fast as the carnage had started then it had ended.

"Esposa." He said gently.

"Shouten." She said grimacing.

"Yeah well you're fucked up. That one of your brats over there?" He said indicating Yuzuna.

"Hai." She said hoarsely.

"Kill the survivors and gather up the injured." He called out.

"Hai General Grimmjow." A neko bowed.

"You're gonna be okay. I'll make sure you're okay." He said brushing the bloody hair off of her face.

Amedeo stared at the mammal touching her and speaking softly. Some of his words he understood for he was speaking a language close to Latin. Anger tore through him at the surprise of the attack but he should have expected it from Drostan Mochrie. He stumbled up and he neared Adrastus and Gabrielus got up.

"He needs a healer!" Yuzuna cried.

"The spider no?" Amedeo stated.

"Yuzuna take him to Nobu. He should still be in Sendai." Asuna rasped.

'I shall go as well majesty." Gabrielus stated.

Amedeo nodded and Grimmjow lifted her up. Yuzuna ported the black and white basilisk to Sendai.

"Let her go." Amedeo said growling.

"Fuck off snake face. This bitch is my wife and mate." Grimmjow snarled.

Asuna looked at Amedeo and he stepped back. He was furious but he held his tongue. He remembered the conversation and observed.

"Who are you mammal?" He demanded.

"General Grimmjow Jagaharu. You stand on Yamaneko lands asshole. What the fuck was that thing?" He asked eyeing the reptile.

"That is wyvern fool. Lady Asuna, femmina I am going to check on Adrastus. I will see you soon si?" He said in Latin.

She nodded and he phased out. She had a feeling that Amedeo was going to become an issue with her mates. She sighed and she held onto the hard lines and compact muscular form of Grimmjow.

"I heard ya in my head. You were screaming." He said in response.

"How did you get here so fast?" She asked.

"Porting. Yeah I can port but it takes a lot of fucking yoki. C'mon bitch. I haven't seen ya in awhile." He said purring.

She nodded and she looked over the dead bodies of wyvern, dragon, and wraiths. The scene seemed all too familiar to a vision she had but the carnage was much worse. She realized that things had stepped up in escalation and it seemed like she was racing time all over again.


	52. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Further relationships defined and a small history lesson. Meeting the houshi Ryunosuke. Thank you all for reading!! I love to hear from you and it thrills me to read your words! Please let me know what you think!

Deeper Wells of Hatred

Asuna was treated extremely well and Grimmjow refused to leave her side. Her leg was healing and she had been there three days. Her neko mate was quite adamant about touching her and loving her. He fell to his back after he had made love to her again. She was breathless and she stared at him lovingly. He kissed her hand and he began licking her appendages quite suggestively.

"Fuck I've missed you." He said huskily.

"Me too. Although you have been wicked in my era." She said watching him.

"What am I doing to ya?" He asked as he poured some water.

"You brought me to Naraku and you had your way. Actually both of you had your way." She said blushing.

His blue eyes watched her and the idea did not seem so abhorrent to him anymore. He grinned at her like a madman and he licked his lips.

"Well maybe I should find the hanyou and let him fuck ya silly." He grinned.

"No!" She said with eyes widening.

"Why not?" He asked smirking.

"Because you both exhaust me." She said sheepishly.

He threw back his head and began laughing. She pursed her lips and he pulled her up. He tilted her head back and stared at her deeply in the eyes.

"Will ya promise me something?" He asked.

"Hai anything." She said in a whisper.

"Make me a chichi again and I want you to convince me to let me see my boy." He said heavily.

"I will try. You are so protective of him." She said shaking softly.

"He's gorgeous ain't he?" He asked dragging his thumbs along her striped cheek.

"Hai." She said almost shaking.

"I know ya got your loved ones but don't ever forget me. Don't forget how much we feel." He said in a growling tone.

"I cannot forget. You are part of the reason I am here. You are too much in my heart Haru and I would rather die then see you fall." She said heavily.

Her chest was tight and he held her close. He realized he was making up for lost time but he tipped her head back so she had to look at him. His lips lightly bit hers and he guided her to the futon. He positioned her on all fours and took her lovingly and slowly. He was sure he had not heard her cry out quite so loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was in Daichi's arms at the moment and he was exhausted. She had been doing things that blew his mind. She stirred in his arms and she got a wicked look on her face.

"Kemi what?" He asked softly.

"We have never done what I want to do." She said.

"What?" he asked raising a red brow.

She smiled and she ripped the coverlet from their bodies and she began nipping down his chest and his belly. Just feeling her lips and her tongue got him to the edge quite often and he was groaning and squirming as she dipped her tongue into his belly button. He giggled a little as she ran her claws up his sides and she smirked at him as his eyes held merriment. She nipped around his groin and his eyes widened tremendously. She slipped off of him and her head faced his feet.

"Oh Kamis!" He yelled out.

She grinned as she licked and kissed his member. His mind was feral quickly and he scented her arousal. He jerked her forward and he began pleasuring her as ruthlessly as she was pleasuring him. His mind was screaming at how good she tasted and how good he felt. He figured given a little time that he would be the most experienced Yamaneko on the Southern islands. She sucked harder and his inner neko took over. He felt her shake as she began releasing. He tasted her musky scent and it was heady. It hit him what it was and he groaned as if wounded. He yowled out as he reached his high. He was panting heavily as she laid there with a stupid grin on her face.

"Akemi?" He asked tiredly.

"Mhmm?" She mumbled.

"How much have we?" He asked.

"I have no idea. Pardon my language but I want to fuck you every which way." She said closing her blue eyes.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked dumbly.

"I am in heat silly." She grinned.

"I scented that." He said turning red.

She crawled over to him and she had discovered things and pleasures she never imagined. She realized she did not have to give up her soul mates and she could have all she wanted. Ggio was a very naughty Arrancar but he still had innocence to him. Ryukotsusei had discovered the kinky nature of her neko mate and said neko mate had made her dragon blush hotly. Akemi stared down at Daichi with tremendous passion and he was shocked by her behavior. She was so wanton and indecent that it was sexy. She had pleasured him during a family meal and he had kept a straight face. It had looked almost like they were holding hands. Her uppyr yoki had spread and she could mask any scent, any time and anywhere. She lowered her lips to his and began kissing him into dizziness. She was feeding from him and he groaned as her bite caused him to tighten all over again. He snarled out and she pulled away from his lips. Daichi stared out and wondered what in the Kamis name he was going to do. He did not want to leave his futon. Akemi again fell beside him and he was breathing hard.

"Shall I kiss you again?" She asked.

"No more for just a little while okay? I am so tired." He said with his eyes closed.

"I think I shall bathe. Should you like to join me?" She asked.

"No, I think I shall die in bliss for a bit." He said sleepily.

He was purring quite loudly and she knew he was pleased. She stood up and she felt so damn good. Hoshi was home in Shenyang and Ang Chi was happy. Ryukotsusei was busy studying up on the modern era and he had begged her to go to Asuna. He had said he could take no more for just a few days. She let down her silver hair and she slipped on a dressing gown. She sauntered to the hot springs and she disrobed and sank into the hot water. She groaned as her body soaked and she ended up falling asleep. She slept for awhile and she was having very dark dreams. She saw a black haired being with such pale blue eyes and his look was one of cruel hatred but she was just witnessing it. She groaned in her sleep and she felt a hand snake between her thighs and she hissed in her dream. The male wore black and his eyes perused her. She noticed an onyx ring and a matching brooch that held a cloak closed. He had a small symbol that looked like a serpent bowed in the center of his brow. She was so damn cold and she twisted around. She was barely covered by see through silk and she saw the beast speaking. She could not make it out and she groaned as he spoke. She shot up and realized she was in the spring. Her heart was beating out of control and she crawled out of the water. The presence seemed familiar but she could not place it. She went back to Daichi's room and he was curled up in the fetal position that many neko seemed to favor and he snored heavily. She had worn out her luscious young lover. He was stunning as Daichi but as Ggio he had an air to him and he was just plain sexy. He oozed something and a shiver went down her spine. She dressed in a kimono and left part of her hair down. She slipped on geta and ported to Miyako.

She was looking at the bodies of the wraiths and European dragons that had been left to the carrion crows. She wrinkled her nose as she smelled blood and death. She ported into the caverns where in the future her younger son was just a skeleton. She was scenting carefully and she realized that something had been here only recently. She knew of the basilisk and she had caught a glimpse of the yummy reptile in passing. Asuna found the pretty ones but she adored her own reptile and he was prettier in her opinion. She paid nothing no mind as she looked at the molted skin of snake like being. She was touched on the shoulder and she whirled around. She stared at a white haired being and he had pale green eyes. She growled at him and he looked at her with interest.

"You are a pretty mammal." He said grinning.

"You are an ass." She said in Latin.

"Why are you here femmina?" He asked.

"These lands belong to my mate's family. I can be here if I wish." She snapped.

"A royal mammal. How nice." He said crossing his arms.

"You are pretty basilisk but not that pretty." She snorted as she walked past him.

"How do you know what I am?" Gabrielus asked.

"For one I can smell it and number two I am mated to an Asian dragon lord. I know my reptiles." She said shaking her head.

"How cute." He said smirking.

"He is cute and gorgeous and makes me come the second he kisses me." She said snottily.

She walked past the arrogant beast and he slipped his tongue out. He did a double take and he looked confused.

"You are uppyr?" He asked surprised.

"I am a bitten uppyr. I was born of a mortal mother and half daemon father." She said blinking her sapphire blue eyes.

Gabrielus had never heard of a bitten uppyr but he looked back and she was gone. He was completely entranced with her and decided to find her again. Akemi scented the small battle scene and she looked down at the bodies of dragons.

"Tianlong guard their spirits and forgive their ignorance. Give them wisdom and pull their souls back from hell and into your light." She said in reverence to the dragon kamis.

Drostan stood on a hill and he heard the Japanese of the small female. She was saying some prayer to a reptilian deity for the fools on the ground. It did not matter that they were cousins to the wyvern; they were not his kind so they were expendable.

"Although the people living across the ocean surrounding us, I believe, are all our brothers and sisters, why are there constant troubles in this world? Why do winds and waves rise in the ocean surrounding us? I only earnestly wish that the wind will soon puff away all the clouds which are hanging over the tops of the mountains." Akemi said reciting the Shinto prayer.

Akemi sensed there was life within a male dragon and he had greenish hair. She moved over to him and lifted his head.

"Can you hear me?" She asked in English.

"Y-yes." The dragon mumbled.

"I will help you." She said softly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am a lady of these lands. Speak no more; you have a wound in your gut." She said gently.

"It will kill me." He said opening his eyes.

His eyes were a dark green and they were clouded in pain. She judged him to be only two or three centuries at most. She used a claw and sliced her wrist and she held it to his mouth. He tried to fight it off but he ended up taking in her blood. He moaned softly and she let him take in more. She pressed a hand to his grievous wound and she let her purity flow. The young male gasped hard and he jerked as the most amazing feeling came over him. Drostan leaned forward a little and saw magenta energies flowing from the tiny woman's hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"So good. God it feels so good. I feel no pain." He said turning to look at her.

She nodded as she continued to leach her healing purity out. She would be drained but she would take the dragon to her lands and have the clan healer finish mending him. He gasped harder and he groaned as his body was filled with wondrous sensations.

"Let it go. You can fall asleep if you wish and have no fear for you will wake up." She said gently.

"Who are you?" He asked in a heavy voice.

"Lady Akemi Higurashi. I am the Lady of the Dragon Clan." She said smiling softly.

"Thank you." He whispered as he fell asleep.

She took his hand and she ported them to her home. She appeared and she called for Ryunosuke. He immediately came and saw a foreign dragon. She asked him to see to him and she was going to see if any more survived. She ported back and lifted her kimono as she walked amongst the dead. She saw some Shouten and she spit on them. She moved further and Drostan could no longer contain his curiosity. He appeared behind her and she whirled around. She only came to his shoulder and she looked up at him. She back stepped and she reached for a weapon on her back.

"Why would you help that reptile?" He demanded.

"Because he was a dragon." She said narrowing her eyes.

It was the same male from the vision and she controlled her responses. He walked around her and she could see he was injured. She let her naginata fall back into its holster and she went to him. He tried to flinch but she held his arm in a strong but gentle grip. She pressed her hand to his wing and she let the purity go again. Drostan flinched as warmth spread through him to his back.

"What are you?" He asked.

"It does not matter. You are obviously the aggressor here and these dragons your troops. Now there you go." She said stepping back.

"How do you know I am the aggressor?" He asked coldly.

"Your face shows nothing but disdain and conceit towards those all around you. I would beg to reason your opinion of onna is even less. I shall trouble you no further." She said turning her back to him and walking away.

"Do not turn your back to me woman! I am a king." He snapped.

"I am your equivalent of a queen. I will do as I please in my own lands sir. You murdered and led these innocents to their deaths on MY lands." She said bowing.

Drostan stared at her and he could see intelligence and experience in her face. She looked young but she had strength. Old anger and hatred ripped through him at Valentina's betrayal. He had raped and dissected his own wife. She had been the epitome of lovely but he had extended an invitation to his southern neighbors the basilisks. When the basilisk king had shown up then Valentina exited. She was right and his opinion of women was bad.

"Who rules these lands?" He demanded.

"It is divided into kingdoms. Lord Ryuu rules the Dragon Kingdom and the Lord Hikaru rules the Tsushima Yamaneko." She replied.

"You are married or mated to the dragon?" He demanded.

"No. I am the mother to the dragon lord. My mate of nearly a millennium was killed last century." She answered honestly.

He was shocked at the length of her mating and she bowed again. He thought most women harlots and unworthy of his attention. He grabbed her and stared at her.

"How are you able to heal?" He asked in a dark tone.

"My mother is a priestess. She has healing abilities." She said as his hand wrapped around her arm.

"No wonder you were saying those ridiculous prayers." He sneered.

"Because you do not believe does not make it ridiculous." She said meeting his pale reptilian eyes.

"What are you?" He snapped.

"I am me." She said bowing her head.

Drostan was used to all groveling and he was used to women begging for his attention. He had become cold and hatred had filled his veins. His love had been betrayed and for millenniums he had scorned feelings. He grabbed her neck and she saw his onyx ring.

"Answer me woman or you will die." He said in hatred.

"I am so many things sir. I am no longer what I was and I have become an uppyr." She said meeting his eyes.

He stepped back and he was surprised. He narrowed his magnificent eyes and stared at her.

"I was mostly human at one time." She said calmly.

"What else were you?" He asked almost intrigued.

"Dog daemon. My grand sire was known as the Inu no Taisho which translates as Great Dog General." She said staring at him.

"I see. How did you become this?" He asked scornfully.

"I was attacked by an uppyr who meant to kill me. I was saved by my aunt who is full and a born uppyr. I maintained most of my spiritual powers and gained many uppyr ones as well. I in effect became a daemon." She said softly.

"Why would a dragon fall for such a weak creature?" He asked smirking in malice.

"I do not know. I am sure I am disgusting to you like I am to many different daemons. Good day sir." She said bowing.

"You are tolerable in your looks and I imagine you are useful but to make you a queen?" He asked snorting.

"It must be as you say. You have every right to your opinions as I am sure I would be taunted and jeered at in your land." She said meeting his eyes.

"You would be a slave and no more." He said inspecting his hands.

"You must have actually loved passionately at one\time. I understand your disdain but I am not her." She said in a growl.

"She was a beautiful whore." He said curling his lip.

"You are a hate filled shell. I pity you. I loved Ryukotsusei with my whole soul and many times I have thought to kill myself to be with him. Again I am sorry she was faithless." She said in a whisper.

She spoke as if the Akemi from this era and not as the one who had been traversing time. Drostan looked at her and he squeezed her throat harder.

"How long were you yoked?" he asked as his eyes took on a more glacial blue.

"Over nine centuries." She gasped.

He dropped her and his veins felt as though they had ice in them. He stared at the woman and he had lied. She was exquisitely beautiful and exotic to boot. Valentina had had dark blonde hair and orangish-brown eyes. He remembered her hair had curled about her face and she had the mark of her station between her brows. Akemi could see his thoughts clearly but she stayed silent. His slut wife had a rounded figure and it was rumored she had mammal in her. She had been more developed then most wyvern females and he had lusted after her. Amedeo Servius had woven his deceit and whoremongering into his home and had taken his beloved. He looked at the tiny woman and her manner of dress covered up her figure. He had no idea why but he suddenly ripped open her kimono and she growled at him. He revealed a slim figure but very full breasts. Her hips flared as well and horrendous lust ripped through him.

"You are so short." He snapped.

"Hai I am short. I am reminded that I am petite always. Back the fuck off lizard boy!" She said loosing her temper.

She gathered her kimono around her and she was suddenly aware that the ground was underneath her back and the wind was knocked out of her. He stared down at her and he looked like a devil but a lethally beautiful devil.

"I did not give you leave to speak in such a way woman." He said in a hiss.

"I believe I did not ask permission sir!" She said hissing in return.

He undid her hair from its chop sticks and tassels. Akemi was very feminine and he ran his hand through the silver strands. He saw the resemblance between her and the female Amedeo was sheltering. She was stunning and he imagined a good time. She snarled underneath him and he suddenly snaked his hand between her thighs. Drostan felt such soft skin and her sex was covered in silver down. He had refused to ever involve himself with mammal females but she would be used well. Akemi realized she was going to be raped and she allowed her purity to come to her hands. He saw it before she could press it to his flesh and forced her hands above her head. She tried to port but she was terrified at the moment.

"Arrogant wench. You will learn who is better and learn to speak properly." He said in a harsh breath.

"No! Please do not do this!" She said panicked.

"Tell me why not?" He asked cruelly.

"I am not her! You cannot punish her anymore." She said in a whimper.

He wanted to strike her and she realized that his mere presence and yoki was having a dampening like effect on her. She screamed in her mind but there was no one to hear.

"Please no!" She said struggling.

He snorted and leaned his head down and began tasting her skin with his tongue. She gasped and he could see she was used to it. The idea intrigued him and he continued to taste her skin.

"Your dragon sensed you this way." He said in her ear.

"Hai." She said in a fearful voice.

"You enjoy a reptile's touch?" He asked in a seductive voice.

"Hai." She murmured.

"Asian dragons are different from wyvern woman. We are more cold blooded." He said watching her.

He raked his heavy claws along her belly and she whimpered not in fear but passion. Her responses strangely pleased him. He let his tongue taste along her sternum and her breasts. She had a strangely alluring taste and he gently touched a nipple. Her blue eyes widened and she gasped softly.

"Sensitive flesh?" He demanded.

"Hai." She said squirming.

He tasted the pink bud and it tasted overly sweet. He took it into his mouth and laved his tongue along it to try and place the taste. She cried out and he drew the tit in a suck. She moaned more and Drostan looked at her surprised. She mewled and he continued to suckle it. She was groaning more and he found himself oddly aroused by this. He released the bud and went back to tasting her strange skin. She tried to roll as his tongue was making her crazy. Akemi shut her eyes and they bled red. She squirmed more as she felt him taste her so slowly. He released her arms and she rolled to her belly. Her moved her hair and tasted her neck and her back. She was gasping out and it was obvious she had been made love to by a reptilian. One of his hands gripped her rounded hip and she mewled as he continued to run his tongue along her scorching skin. He reached her lower back and her backside. He squeezed her heart shaped backside and tasted then nipped the plush bottom. Akemi was overwrought and wondered how the cold bastard could be so gentle. He spread her backside and he could see her weeping sex. He coated his fingers in the dampness and tasted it with his tongue. The musky scent was stronger and he found it alluring.

"Breathe woman." He said harshly in her ear.

She gasped and took in a deep breath. She figured he was done and she tried to calm her arousal. He slipped one finger into her and she released a strangled cry. He wondered if copulation was possible and he released himself. She was tight and that thought made him extremely hard. He watched her hands dig into the soil as he eased himself into her slowly. Akemi was in another plane it seemed. It did not seem possible but this male was equipped very differently. She could not breathe or speak as indescribable pleasure was felt deep within her. He had not moved and her channel was tight, it almost seemed impossible to move but move he did. He too was thrown into another level. Akemi screamed then made mindless noises as he moved. His hand gripped her hip as he eased himself back and forth. She was gasping in Japanese and she pressed her forehead into the kimono. She fainted and he was shocked but the need to complete overwhelmed. Her center had clamped down on him in tremors and he held onto her tightly but did not bruise her or did he hurt her. He grunted loudly as his body betrayed him in a massive release of his fluids. Her body had released waves of the oddly pleasant warmth as when she had healed his wing. Mammals were supposed to be inferior and they were not supposed to illicit such a profound response. He shook her and she came to. He eased himself out and she made another noise.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded.

"No-nothing." She said in a shaky voice.

"You passed out at the height of your response! Why?" He demanded.

"Too much. Overload." She said turning red.

"You were pleasing to me." He said getting off of her.

She said nothing and she felt like a whore suddenly. She gathered her kimono to her and he eyed her.

"You enjoyed my touch and I enjoyed touching this flesh of yours." He said bluntly.

"I enjoyed my mate's touch and you do have similar ways to him." She said staring straight ahead.

He said nothing as he stared down at her. She seemed to have deep pain and regret at this meaningless act.

"Why are you frowning?" he demanded.

"Because this is not right! Excuse me." She said and he saw tears in her eyes.

"Why do you weep? Do you care for his memory so?" He growled out.

"Hai." She said in a trembling voice.

He was shocked and he was suddenly jealous. He snarled in fury and he pulled her to him. He held her jaw and he saw deep regret in her eyes. He wanted to feel violently but that invited ridicule and disdain. He wanted a woman to feel this way about him instead of the other way around. His grip was powerful but he was not hurting her.

"Why? Why feel this way about this worthless dragon that widowed you!" He yelled.

"He was my grandsire's greatest enemy! He killed my grandsire and my father killed him!" She yelled back.

"They fought over you?" He sneered.

"They fought wars before I was born." She said with tears streaking down her face.

He suddenly gripped her jaw and he lowered his mouth to hers. He began delving his tongue and probed her mouth. Akemi was lost in the mind altering, sin of a kiss. She moaned and sighed into his mouth. Akemi mewled and she became weak in her knees. He held onto her and finally released her lips. He lost his rational mind in old betrayals and old anger. He phased them to his citadel deep within the earth of the British Isles. He tore his clothes from himself and he wanted to see her face as he made her a whore again. She was on his bed and he pinned her with his lithe body. She saw scales in several places and he was in her again. She bent her body towards him and this was not how he wanted her acting. He moved his hips in a hurried fashion and his hand cupped her very plush globe as she screamed out. He took her mouth again as he worked her body to ease his desperate hatred. Drostan felt her fall into another incredible collapse. Akemi felt disembodied and blown apart as she expelled her spiritual yoki. The dragon like reptile seized up in the collision of forces. He pressed his cool forehead and to her fiery one and she groaned and he gasped as he released with ferocity. Akemi's legs were shaking badly and she felt dirty. She felt filthy for reacting so wondrously to such a vicious and cruel individual. Drostan felt warm as he slowly fell back. She stared out in the damp darkness and she heard his steady heart beat. She sat up and he barely looked at her.

"Why bring me here?" She asked softly.

"Because I can." He snapped.

She looked at him in sudden fury. She was on him and he actually fought her. She sank her fangs into his chest and he felt immense pleasure. Passion ran rampant in his veins and he was distantly aware that she was drinking his blood. He made her straddle him; he had enough sense that if he was going to climax then it would be in the tight confines of her body. She suddenly bowed on top of him and he was mesmerized. She collapsed on him and he watched her pass out again. He pushed her gently onto the bed and she was gone for the moment. He lay down and he stared at her as she slept from obvious exhaustion. He fell asleep as well and pushed what he had done from his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drostan woke up slowly and the female was still sleeping. Somehow she had managed to steal his covers but they could be seen through. Her Japanese clothes were too heavy and covered her body up too much. He gently opened her thighs and he tasted their juices and he growled softly. His scent covered her all over and he was oddly pleased by it. Their combined sex was making him feral and he pulled back. She stirred and she stared down at him with his nose pressed to her groin.

"Hello." She mumbled.

"Hello." He responded.

"May I go home now?" She demanded.

"When I feel like it. I am taking pleasure in your flesh." He said bluntly.

"I am sure you are used to using women but I am unused to such treatment." She said lifting her chin.

"Do you really want me to say what I am thinking?" He asked almost amused.

"Please." She said sighing.

"You have not been used enough woman." He said crossing his arms.

"Pardon?" She asked choking.

"You are considerably small and tight for a woman your age." He said standing.

"You are saying I am not a whore enough?" She asked blinking.

"Whoring no but used well you have not." He said quite seriously.

"You cannot be serious." Akemi said shocked.

"I will admit that your body pleases me immensely but you can be taught a little more." He said starting to dress.

She realized that she was being told that she was not quite enough and she grew in a sudden fury.

"Pardon me? I am quite good at this! I do not have to be taught anything mister!" She yelled.

He turned and watched her get quite put out. He actually smirked and pulled his cloak around himself. She was pissed and she suddenly threw him with her mind. He hit his wardrobe and she neared him. The sight of the indignant tiny woman was surprisingly a turn on. It hit him why the dragon had desired her. She was beautiful and strong. She had born reptilian males and he suddenly grabbed her up and he slammed her against the wardrobe.

"You are lovely woman. You are soft and strong at the same time and I find that odd." He said breathing along her neck.

"How come you are equipped the way you are?" She asked stupidly.

"Because I am more reptilian then your precious dragon. Did you enjoy my member?" He asked lewdly in her ear.

"Yes." She mumbled in a shuddered way.

"Shall I show how many times you can reach a state of altered conscience?" He asked.

"I do not understand." She said.

"Your dragons have evolved into something more mammalian. Shall I show you how wyverns reach heaven?" He asked running his forked tongue along her neck.

"Y-yyes." She said a little unsure.

He began kissing her with wicked delight and she became wild in his arms. They fell back against his bed. His mouth found the base of her throat and he bit in. Her vision became altered and she was spinning it seemed. She could not focus clearly and she figured she was fixing to die. She felt his lips around her nipple and sucked hard. She yelped out and he became crazed as he tasted her tits. He sucked and nipped to her center and he could see how her clit was engorged with blood and he nicked it with his fang. She was in a dive and everything did not seem real. The wyvern toxin acted as a neurotoxin she realized and she struggled with her reality. He could see her wanton and he began suckling her center and slipped his tongue deeply within her. Her absolutely delicious taste was making him more animalistic. He used his tongue to bring her close and he slowly pulled back. Her claws were dragging along her own body and he laved his tongue along the bloody trails. She sounded as if she was wheezing a little. She was tiny and he reached her neck. He sucked a little where he had bitten and he steadied her hip. He pushed into her and he roared out loudly. She was impossibly tight still and he understood she would always be this way it seemed. She screamed out as the joining took on surreal aspects. It was dreamlike but the pleasure was pressing in around and squeezing her. She could not see anything clearly and the haze of her mind was delivering her into euphoria. Yes she was certain she was dying and she only regretted that she would not see her baby grow.

Drostan watched her dissolve into bliss and his own completion rocked him to his core. Her damnable healing powers caused a chain reaction that had him in ecstasies too quickly in his mind. He had to grip his wall as he was delivered. She was gone in blackness and he sucked out any of his remaining toxin out of her neck. He ran a hand through his black hair and he realized he did not even know her name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi woke up and she had no idea where she was. She murmured in Japanese for Ryukotsusei, Daichi, or Ang Chi. She sat up and she realized that it had not been a dream. She looked around and she jumped up. Her kimono was gone and she growled low. She was naked but she noticed she was clean. Drostan stepped in and he has a glass goblet in his hand. He watched her amused as she stared at him.

"Where are my clothes?" She growled.

"I threw those disgusting things out. You should not cover up such loveliness." He said sipping his wine.

"Pardon? That kimono cost more then most commoners make in ten years!" She yelled.

"I have something you can wear woman. I may be a cruel, vicious bastard in your eyes but I will allow you to dress." He snorted in amusement.

He went to the wardrobe and pulled out a dress that looked very similar to a stolla but sheerer. She yanked it from his hands and she slipped it on. Part of her breasts was exposed and her nipples barely covered. She looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Wyvern females have smaller chests in comparison. They are covered quite well in this but on you; well the others would find you delicious." He said smirking over his glass.

"My god this looks like something a Kamis damn whore would wear!" She snarled at him.

"You said it woman." He shrugged.

"I need to go." She said crossing her arms.

"No." He said flatly.

"I am hungry!" She screamed at him.

"I can have food brought here." He said eyeing her.

"I cannot eat normal food. I am uppyr." She said exasperated.

"You said you were bitten uppyr. Indulge me and attempt to eat some real sustenance." He said waving his hand in the air.

"I cannot." She said looking helpless.

"Try." He said as he called on a servant.

A servant brought in a tray laden with strange foods and most was raw. She was ravenous and figured she may be able to extract blood from the meat. She practically dove at the food and she did eat the meat. It did not stay down. Drostan was surprised and he called for another servant to clean up. He hauled up Akemi and guided her mouth to his neck. She sank her fangs in deeply and he suppressed the effects of her bite.

"I am surprised that you cannot even hold down raw meat. You miss much do you not?" He said as she finished feeding.

She stepped back and looked away. She was angry at his audacity and he sipped his white wine. She grabbed the chalice and down the alcohol.

"What is your name?" He asked smiling.

"Akemi. I am Higurashi Akemi." She said growling.

"Drostan Mochrie." He said inclining his head.

"I have to go." She said gritting her teeth.

"You have been widowed for over a century; I find it hard to believe that you have had no other." He said pouring more wine.

"I am mated to a neko." She said looking away.

"I do not know that word." He said raising his brows.

"It means feline demon. I am mated to a feline." She said glaring.

"So my anatomy is not quite so strange to you. I wish to know about your land." He said sitting.

"NO!" She snarled.

"So adamant. Your culture multiple mates is acceptable." He said looking at his claws.

"Depends upon the species and the people. I am in an odd situation but neither mate is pure anything." She said blushing.

"They do not argue?" He asked intrigued.

"We all live within the same home." She said turning redder.

"Interesting indeed. No wonder you are self castigating." He laughed.

"I am not a whore!" She snapped.

"No you are not. I find your lands quite refreshing but they are harboring my sworn enemy." He said standing.

"You bit my cousin." She said glowering.

"That mammalian female? She is quite fetching but I find you more to my liking. You are more feminine and soft. She is raw power and that is a little off putting." He said trying to get a rise out of her.

"Why did you attack her?" She demanded.

"Because Amedeo Servius obviously cares for her. She is naught but a tool in my revenge." He snapped.

"She is a mother. She has young ones. She is pregnant now." She said in anger.

He whipped his head around and he narrowed his eyes.

"Not his." He demanded.

"No by another. Her history is not important but she stumbled upon the basilisk by accident. She was trying to save my son." Akemi said.

"What happened to your son?" he asked.

"He was eaten apparently. The basilisk said it was a wyvern." She said looking down.

"Other tribes make use of cannibalism but I cannot do it. Dragons are too closely related to us. I find them more then expendable on a field of battle but not as my main course." He said flatly.

"Then why does my son suffer? He is a priest for Kamis sake!" She said nearly shrieking.

"I do not know. I know that Amedeo is on those islands and by God he will die as he should have sixteen centuries ago!" Drostan sneered.

"But my family suffers!" She yelled.

"By sheltering that bastard! Convince your family to send us the basilisk and there is no reason for us to be there!" He said as his eyes flashed an eerie blue.

She looked at him as if he was a monster and he stood up.

"You may leave if you can but I will not help you." He said trying to walk away.

She ran up to him and jumped on his back. She began tearing at him with her claws and he slammed her painfully against the stone wall.

"Release me woman. Do not touch me unless I invite it!" He said in a nasty tone.

"She was not worth this! She was one woman!" She screamed.

"It is not your place to say!" He sneered.

"Was she really that special or was it because your pride was affronted? Kamis the males in Japan get as stupid!" She shrieked.

"Shut up woman!" He said in utter hatred.

"Did she give you children? What was it besides dumbass fucking your woman?" She said trembling.

"She was my intended from long ago. I grew up with her and she was my first in everything. So before you continue your dribble woman I suggest you shut up!" He hissed.

"She must have been stupid! She could not have possibly been right in the head to dismiss what you do." She said turning red in the face.

"What did you feel when your dragon was wrenched from you?" He said fiercely.

"We discussed it for centuries. We knew it was coming." She said hoarsely.

"Excuse me?" He said not understanding.

"I was thrown back into the past by powerful magics. I met him when he was waging war against the Taisho. It was in the midst of the One Great War." She whimpered.

"Go on." He demanded.

"I was spying on him and another uppyr. I had just been turned myself. He was attracted to me despite my parentage. He wanted me despite who I was. He fell in love with me as I did him. He asked me to stay when the truth came out. I stayed in the past because I had never known such happiness or completeness. I had Ryuu and it was the hardest thing. I broke his hand when I had him but he helped me through it. When I birthed Ryunosuke; we had been attacked by Longwei. Our castle was burning and he delivered his own son." She said sobbing.

Drostan knew Longwei. The red dragon had come to him with information on a sleeping serpent on the island. The story had him burn for so many different reasons. He began to wonder what made him different from Amedeo. He picked her up and gathered her in his arms. Her words made him yearn and he hated it as he wanted it.

"You birth dragons." He said flatly.

"Hai." She said meeting his eyes.

"Which male did you give a youngling to?" He demanded.

"Ang Chi." She said trying to maintain composure.

"He is what?" He demanded.

"He is dog demon." She said breathing hard.

"I have just realized what it is that I taste when I suckle you." He said heavily in her ear.

"Hoshi was born early." She said trying to think clearly.

"You will provide me a child. You are fertile." He said standing.

"What?" She said in shock.

"You have strength and I have needed an heir. You are one of the few women who does not disgust me." He said non-chalantly.

"What if I do not want to bear you an heir?" She said with indignation.

"Your body betrays you woman. I say these things and I can taste the air. You quiver in anticipation of my touch." He said shrugging.

"Why would you wish a child from me?" She demanded.

"Valentina the whore she was; I found out that she aborted my young. She gave the basilisk many children and murdered mine." He said coldly.

"I do not understand her motives. I do not understand anything of your life but it seems she did not want to be here. I am sorry she was heartless to you. Some peoples are better off with others so the ones left behind may do better." She said softly.

"You will give me what I want. I am not asking." He snapped.

She looked at him in disbelief and he turned to stare at her.

"Your body will produce that substance to feed a child sired by me?" He demanded.

"Hai." She said numbly.

"Delectable." He said under his breath.

"Why?" She asked weakly.

"Because I want it. I will have it." He snapped.

He moved to her and pinned her lightly to the wall.

"How soon do you show evidence of pregnancy?" He asked in her ear.

"Within days." She said breathless.

"You have a sweet taste. I want to see what you would look like heavy with my son. I want your beautiful breasts so heavy to feed that son. I have been denied this for too long. Wyvern women make a milk like substance but it is nothing like this." He said rolling her nipple.

"That feels good." She moaned softly.

"You like when I suckle you. I like to do it too. You mewl as my tongue teases it and my teeth nibble it." He said heavily in her ear.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in sensory overload.

"I do not entirely understand myself. Your body feels like paradise and maybe I found my heaven so to speak. I do not know but I know I was betrayed by a woman I knew all my life and now I am taking a virtual stranger." He said with heat in his voice.

"Oh Kamis!" She screamed as he teased her center.

"Maybe this is what happened to Valentina and that bastard. I cannot think woman." He said as he palmed and tweaked her nipples.

"Please!" She begged.

"Yes." He whispered heavily.

He felt dizzy and as if he was in a spell. He lowered his head and relentlessly suckled her more. He still hated Amedeo but he knew he would burn in hell for his double standard. He laid her upon his bed and he spread her thighs wide open. He opened her nether lips and the pink flesh made him so filled with monstrous lust. He worked himself into her and she whimpered loudly. He rolled them and she was on him and he was deep. He arched his back this time. He forced himself to sit up and he rasped as he was so deep within her.

"Bear me a son." He said in passion.

"He will be my son." She cried out.

"Is that the condition? He is yours?" He glowered.

"Part of me." She said threading her fingers through his black hair.

"Do not deny me your body." He demanded.

She could not believe this was happening and she could not believe he was bringing out such a response in her. He ended up making love to her slowly and for so long. She had begged with her soul for completion and the mutual high had them both breathless. She felt heaviness in her limbs and he brought her back to Japan. She was near the Dragon Castle and he intended to find out all about her. She was weak and he stared down at her.

"I will be back and forth. I will not harm the female but I will harm the basilisk." He said lifting her chin.

"Will you find out who else he pissed off?" She asked.

"What are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I have to vomit." She said as she fled.

He held her up as she wretched. He did not smile but he realized she probably carried his seed.

"I need a draught." She said weakly.

"I am a reptile. Certainly they will allow me around these parts." He said.

"Hai. Especially if you help the Lady Dowager." She said suddenly fainting.

He picked her up and he walked towards the simple and elegant Asian castle. He saw statues of Asian dragons and he was suddenly surrounded by many, many white dragons. They were speaking rapid Japanese and one came forward with armor on and he looked a little like the small woman. There was another in holy robes and he actually looked angry.

"Who are you and why do you have Lady Akemi?" Ryuu demanded.

"I was returning her dragon. I am surprised you speak English." He said.

"Unhand our Lady Mother now!" Ryuunosuke snarled.

Ryuu turned to stare at his normally quiet brother. The wyvern stared right back and did nothing.

"Wyvern we are not without power. You are really pissing me off." Ryuu said in a dangerous tone.

"An Asian dragon of strength? Please." He said arrogantly.

He was suddenly thrown forward by a tremendously powerful blast of energy. It burned him badly and he let loose a yell. He almost dropped Akemi but Ryuu caught her. Prince Ryuunosuke had his hand up and he was growing a huge mass of energy.

"I thought you a priest boy." Drostan said in pain.

"You are evil! You are pure evil and you touch purity! My mother is a good onna!" The normally quiet dragon said in anger.

Drostan let loose a black yoki from his fingers that hit the young houshi in the chest. The youngest son of Ryukotsusei snarled and his brother threw him their father's fang. Drostan realized these dragons were not typical Asian dragons and they held within them power that rivaled the wyverns. He was suddenly behind Ryuu and he bit the Dragon lord. Ryuu snarled in anger but nothing happened. Ryuu slashed the wyvern across the chest and released his version of the Raigekidan. Reality seemed to bend as Drostan let loose his yoki again. Ryunosuke rolled and came up with the fang. He released the purified form of Raigekidan and it punched a hole through Drostan. He staggered back and he had only ever been defeated by another wyvern and the basilisk. This boy; a priest no less had gave him an almost mortal wound.

Ryuu handed his brother their mother and Drostan went ballistic. He changed form and a massive black reptile that resembled a European dragon snorted. He was bleeding still but Ryuu changed form too. The wyvern stared at a water reptile and he looked at the woman. It registered that she had birthed these powerful reptiles and she had power locked within her. He whipped around and his tail caught Ryuu across the chest. He moved forward and bit into him like a viper. Ryuu opened his mouth and released the very pale pink yoki energy. It blew straight through his membrane like wing. He released his own toxic cloud of venom and lesser dragons began choking. Ryuu charged the black wyvern and he snarled.

"You will not keep her!" He hissed.

"Fuck you! She is my mother!" Ryuu snarled.

"You will die dragon!" He said taking flight.

He flew badly but he had escaped. Ryuu changed form and he moved forward.

"That bastard! That foul beast!" Ryunosuke said in hatred.

"Little brother what would your Buddha say?" He asked gently.

"Defend my mother!" He retorted.

"Well good. We need to get her to Cousin Asuna. I want her gone out of this era." He said flatly.

"How do we know he is not there?" He demanded.

"Because brother you just kicked ass. You will return with her. I want you to look after her." He commanded.

"Hai my lord." Ryunosuke said bowing his head.

"She is pregnant." Ryuu said softly.

"With that beast's babe!" the younger brother stated in fury.

"No there is a Yamaneko in there too. Good Kamis." He said in a sigh.

They ported to the Tsushima Southern Kingdom and Asuna came forward immediately. Her cousin looked worse for wear and she wore very little clothing. Daichi came forward. Asuna held her tiny cousin and she could smell her condition.

"Daichi, sit down my friend." She said softly.

"What?" he said worried.

"She is pregnant Daichi." She said gently.

"That thing got her pregnant?" He asked horrified.

"Hai but so did you." Asuna said.

Daichi looked as if he had been punched. He looked at his sister in law and shook his head.

"She was raped?" He asked growling.

"An uppyr's blood lusts can be turned against us. It is a weakness in a way. There is no evidence of rape but Akemi was not in control no." Asuna said flatly.

Ryunosuke looked sick and he began snarling in fury. He knew the neko had a claim on his mother and it was well known she had still loved him. He felt no ill will towards the young man but he hated this foreign reptile.

"We are returning to our era. I am going to make sure she is okay. You are there Daichi. You will see to her okay?" Asuna said firmly.

"Dragon births are horrid!" Daichi said suddenly.

"They can be Prince Daichi but Ryunosuke is a trained healer and he will see to it your kit is alright." Ryuu said reassuring the young neko.

"I should know you sir. I need to know you." Daichi stated suddenly.

"It would be an honor prince. Let them take her back. She will be okay. She has told me that you are there." Ryuu said gently.

Daichi nodded and Grimmjow came forward. He kissed Asuna softly and Daichi held Akemi's face. He looked stricken but he nodded. Asuna ported all three of them to Sendai. Ryunosuke was a very calm young dragon but this had his blood boiling. Yuzuna stood up and she saw her distant cousin along with Akemi.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The wyvern took her. She was praying for the dead dragons and the wyvern ruler got to her." Asuna said in anger.

Adrastus looked up and saw a tiny female. He phased out to the valley below and Amedeo looked up.

"Drostan took a relation of your femmina." He said under his breath.

"What?" The basilisk king snapped.

"Si. I can taste the wyvern all over her my rex. She is pregnant with a wyvern." Adrastus said gently.

Amedeo looked at Gabrielus and his advisor and they all phased to his femmina. The scent hit him as well and he growled in a nasty way. He saw a white haired dragon and he blocked the path to his mother.

"She is my mother. I know you dislike that beast as do I but she is still my mother." The priest said flatly.

"Abort that abomination!" Amedeo snapped.

"No!" Asuna said in anger.

"It is a wyvern!" he said lisping in his anger.

"It is also half of Akemi. She carries a kit as well Amedeo. There will be no abortions. That is an evil act and your wife was a wyvern!" Asuna snarled.

"The only decent one! Kill it!" He growled.

"Adrastus and Gabrielus keep a hold of your king. We return to the other era. Amedeo control yourself! I understand the need for revenge but this is not the way." Asuna said in a softer tone.

"You are a bleeding heart femmina." He sneered.

"I do not murder young. We go now!" She sneered back.

Asuna reached for a crystal and threw it against a wall. It smashed and a portal appeared. They all went through and appeared in the West. Asuna took Akemi and she took Ryunosuke hand. They ported to Yamasaki General and Asuna laid Akemi on a gurney. Nanami came in yawning and she saw her mother.

"Haha?" She asked stunned.

"Check her please. This is Ryunosuke. He is Cousin Akemi's youngest son. Have Shinobu call Chi." She commanded.

"Hai." Nanami nodded.

"This way cousin. Are you a houshi?" She asked as they walked the gurney to a room.

"Hai. This is overwhelming." He said looking around.

"Oh well this is normal for us." She laughed softly.

He nodded and she looked him over.

"You know your father I think would be happy to see you." Nanami said.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. He is staying with my brother Lord Jing Ang Chi." She said smiling.

"Amazing." He said with a dropped jaw.

Shinobu came in a little while and was on the phone. He was nodding and a few minutes later both Ryukotsusei and Ang Chi appeared.

"Father?" Ryunosuke asked shocked.

"Kamis!" He said grabbing his son and hugging him.

"You live!" He said in total shock.

"Here I do but not in that era. It is complicated." He said looking at his son.

"Father, mother was attacked. She was saying prayers for fallen foreign dragons and trying to make sure their souls moved on in the after life. This beast, a wyvern he said he was…he took her for three days." Ryunosuke said quickly.

Ryukotsusei blanched and it was unacceptable that another reptile touch his little Akemi. Ang Chi looked really pissed off and he crossed his arms.

"She carries a yamaneko as well." Her son said bowing his head.

"Who can get a hold of Ggio?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"My mother through Grimmjow." Nanami remarked.

"Please send for the Arrancar." The dragon said.

"Father what are you wearing?" He asked softly.

"Jeans my boy. They are called jeans. Your brother and uncle are here as well. You need to adjust your appearance a little. The ningen are numerous." He explained.

"I see. We were all made by the Kamis." He said gently.

"Hai son." Ryukotsusei said.

"Are you alright father?" his youngest asked.

"Hai. It is confusing and convoluted here. Things are very different." Ryukotsusei stated.

"Cousin Asuna has found three basilisks." Ryunosuke remarked.

"Your cousin is a magnet for every sexual predator there is." He said rolling his eyes.

"Are they difficult my lord?" his son asked.

"They are foreign son. They are excellent and fierce warriors but they worshiped deities we could never understand and shared mates like water." The elder dragon stated.

The younger dragon opened his eyes wide. He had been devout and was of a sect that did not share in pleasures of the flesh. He nodded and he waited.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Akemi came awake and she instantly felt weak. She rolled and began retching again. She saw Ggio in the window and he looked worried.

"I am sorry. I was overwhelmed in the wyvern." She whispered.

"Shut up. I don't care about that. They said you've a feline in there too." He said stepping down.

"Hai." She said laying her head back.

"It is mine? I mean is it an Arrancar?" He asked.

"I do not know." She blushed.

He looked down at her and he scoot her over on the bed. He settled in and he looked over at her.

"I kinda want it to be mine totally. I wanna know you can have mine here." He said.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Yeah it does. I'm this now and I ain't that weak neko anymore." He growled softly.

"You were not weak!" She snapped.

"Yeah I was. I wanna stay like this. I can take care of my business as an Arrancar." He rolled to face her.

"You remember everything!" She said astonished.

"Hai. Grimmjow can't remember everything though. I don't wanna piss him off. I love you Akemi." He said in a raspy tone.

"Are you and the boys getting along?" She asked hoping.

"Yeah. The koinu is good and the lizard; he's pretty okay. I sat and chatted with him after I fought a shinigami bitch." He said kicking off his shoes.

Nanami came in and she saw the black haired Arrancar.

"Hello I am Doctor Yamasaki." She said bowing.

"Yeah I know. What is she having?" He demanded.

"Well we can take a looksey." She said smiling.

He glared at her and she shook her head. She turned on the portable ultra sound and she got a good look at a tiny reptile youkai and neko.

"It is neko. It is Yamaneko to be exact." She said looking at him.

He nodded and he slammed his head back. Nanami made sure that the little ones were good and she put away the ultra sound. She slipped away and Ggio looked at her.

"Kind of weird you fuck me in my past guise." He said smirking a little.

"I do not fuck you." She said making a face.

"You said you wanted to fuck me every which way." He said grinning.

"You remember that?" She said turning red.

"Yep. I wanna do that again by the way. I betcha that is when I got you pregnant. I'm gonna sleep a bit. I gotta go back and sweep Los Noches for Barragon." He said closing his amber eyes.

"Sweep?" She asked confused.

"Yeah. Damn shinigami are bugging the shit out of us." He said falling into a light sleep.

She suppressed the feelings that the wyvern had managed to bring out in her. He was so full of old hatred and wrath that he could not see past it. He was not evil but she had no business wanting him. She realized she had a very old and very powerful youkai within her and she also had twins. She sat up and shook her head. She was seized in fear and she really had no idea what the hell she was going to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in Tokyo and she was reading histories but nothing had changed. She was in shock and she heard a knock on her door. She waved it open with her hand and Osamu stood there. She looked at him and he looked pained. She realized that their history had changed.

"Asuna." He said coming to her and hugging her.

"What did I have you do?" She asked.

"You begged me to restore the timeline. You asked me to go back to Airi and you asked me to forget." He said shaking.

"I do not understand." She said frowning.

"I want Aya. I have had to be away from her but I seem to remember that the recluse is with her?" He asked growling.

"I truly did restore it. How?" She asked.

"Nobu. Nobu has never forgotten and in fact he faked my baby's death." He said looking away.

"You and Aya's pup?" She asked.

"Hai. Aileana raised her with Aimi." He said pacing.

"How did you remember all of a sudden?" She asked.

"I have remembered some time but we are playing with fire sister. I want my mate! I want her and I will tear the legs off of that recluse to get her. She is mine!" He said growling fiercely.

"She does not remember at all?" She said perplexed.

"She remembers a short and passionate affair. Nobu let her forget our girl. Kamis Asuna she is gorgeous. You have not met her. She is so good." He said sitting.

"Okay. We have to think and we have to plan. Blame Yuzuna for the little stunt with Aya by the way." Asuna said standing.

"I am glad she made me meet her. Asuna I am going crazy! I know she feels it. I can feel her. She knows this is all wrong but she cannot place it! Do you understand? I have only ever loved two onna and I want her back!" He said lowering his head.

"I promise Osamu." She said sitting by him.

She heard a clearing of a throat and she looked up to see Amedeo. He was simmering in anger and she rolled her eyes.

"Do not do that femmina!" He snapped.

"We are in the future era Amedeo. You need to dress as such. You also do not control me and do not interrupt me when I am speaking with my twin!" She snapped.

"Arrogance!" He sneered.

Osamu stood up and he stared at the basilisk.

"Do yourself a favor and learn to have some manners. I do not care if you were king of Sheba; this is my sister's home." Osamu growled.

"I should like a home then femmina. I have no idea where to settle since it appears I am on your whims." He said sarcastically.

"My eldest daughter Mizuki is across the hall. I would hope you would settle in this building as it is safe to port in and out of. It is also full of my family and I should like you to assimilate." She said gently.

"Fine! I demand some of your royal time when you are done si?" He said simmering.

"Hai. I shall make the time." She said nodding.

He stalked away and she noticed both Adrastus and Gabrielus in tow. She shook her head and sighed.

"I remember you telling me what an incredible rut he is but is it worth the high and mighty attitude?" He asked.

"I do not have time Osamu. I will figure a way to reunite you with Aya." She said rubbing her temples.

He nodded and he ported away. Her jaw dropped and she realized that subtle things changed and she now remembered them as if it had always been that way. She was shocked at things and she sat down at her desk. She swung her door closed with her hand and she was on the phone with a real estate agent. She made arrangements to see property in Sapporo. She hung up and she called Ichigo to check on Masaki and Hinata. Isshin answered the phone and he chatted that the kids were good and she asked to speak with Ichigo. Doctor Kurosaki did not know what to say and he stammered. She suddenly ported to his side and she eyed him.

"Where is Ichigo?" She demanded.

"He is in Hueco Mundo." He said scratching his head.

"He went into Hueco Mundo for what reason?" She asked getting really pissed off.

"To get Orihime once and for all. The back and forth was getting to him." He said and the toddlers ran in.

Misaki and Hinata jumped up and down and she picked them up. Chiyo had been in Tibet back and forth; she realized she was in the past too much and she sighed.

"Hello babies. Have you been good?" She asked her hanyou pups.

"Hai!!!" They said in unison.

"Where is Chichi?" She asked softly.

"He go way." Masaki giggled.

"I see." She said and she ported with them.

She was shaking in anger and she suddenly wanted her small pups with her. She called Mingli and he was there within the hour. Chiyo toddled over to Misaki and they "talked".

"You looked freaked." He said rubbing her muscles.

"Li. I cannot be everywhere! Ichigo is gone to Hueco Mundo and all this time hopping. Kamis." She said growling in frustration.

"Hey Haha?" Mizuki called from her door.

"Hai?" She asked.

"You asked Chichi to bring Haruya. Here he is." Mizuki said bringing in her baby brother.

Haruya waved his fat infant arms around and she smiled. She grabbed him to her and held him closely.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I am going to call upon you in the past. I need you to help defend his sire." She said meeting his eyes.

"Okay." He nodded.

Li leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He pulled back and her eyes were moist.

"Hey it will be okay. I know we talk but it is not the same as facing it. Who is his sire?" He asked sitting.

"Grimmjow Jagaharu." She said meeting his eyes.

"General Grimmjow?" He asked stunned to his core.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I had heard he had mated an inu but that was you?" He asked stunned.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Good Gods I knew him!" He said shaking his head in surprise.

"Grimmjow the Arrancar." She started to say.

"Oh my Gods! That is Jagaharu?" He asked sitting down in total shock.

"Hai." She nodded.

"No wonder he challenged me! Good Kamis I touched his wife!" Li said reaching for Chiyo.

"Hai. He did not remember and he barely does now. Will you help me? I am going to try and stop his becoming an Arrancar." She said looking away.

"Yes." He said kissing her hand.

"Thank you Li!" She said in relief.

He nodded and he ended up sleeping with her that evening. She was worried about Ichigo and she was pacing the next morning. She had Hinata, Misaki, Chiyo, Ken'ichi, Nori, and Haruya under one roof. She was reading as they played. She called on Ayana to watch her younger siblings and her kumo daughter nodded. She went to Sapporo and she looked at homes in the mountains. She looked around a large one and it had ten rooms in it. She mentally went through her head and she settled upon the small estate. She called Changming and had him meet her in Tokyo at her office and he walked in. He wore a business suit and her jaw dropped. He smiled very softly and he bowed.

"What may I do for you?" He asked.

"Chang, can we stop with this? I marked you!" She cried softly.

"Asuna. My lady. No matter what I am still at your command. I will always serve in that type of capacity. It is what I do." He said holding her cheeks between his palms.

"I bought us a house!" She blurted out.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Sapporo. I know you prefer colder climates. It has a large study that you can turn into a library." She said smiling.

"I do not know what to say." He said in total surprise.

"Tell me hai. Tell me that you will let me love you." She said meeting his eyes.

"Hai." He said in a whisper.

She neared him and he lightly pulled her flush. He kissed her softly and it deepened quickly. His lips found her throat and she gasped in.

"I want to show it to you. I want you to see our home. I want you to see where we shall sleep." She said breathing quickly.

"Hai. Are you hiding me away?" he asked in her ear.

"I want you to myself. I can never be a proper bitch." She said closing her eyes.

"I do not want a proper bitch. I want this one always. I have always wanted you. Do not change for anyone! You are you and it is good. I love your ideals and how strong you are." He said gripping her shoulders.

She looked at him and he breathed against her cheek.

"I admire strong rulers. The great leaders were good to those they ruled and remained true to themselves. I have my thoughts and my perverted desires as well Asuna but I am good at keeping quiet and observing. I am good at keeping secrets. I have burned for you so long but how you are inflames me beyond reason." He said honestly.

"I do not understand." She said meeting his eyes.

"I tame you long enough for moments of delight and love and any other time I can imagine what you do." He said in a heady whisper.

"Changming." She said whimpering.

"I have never wanted my lady and now my lover. I have had riches and knowledge at my hands. I have had power greater then most and I have been wealthy beyond belief. I have not suffered by serving my lady. I have my heart's desire and you are giving me more then you know. So please do not think that I suffer by serving you." He said whispered against her cheek.

"Chang, you are speaking like you used to write to me." She said closing her eyes.

"You have been right about me. I speak when I have something important to say." He murmured.

She smiled and she ported them to the house that she had bought. There were large windows that gave them views of the snow covered mountains. He wandered around and he adored it immediately. She was leaning against a door frame of his study and he was obviously deep in thought.

"Changming." Asuna breathed.

"Hai mistress?" He said looking at her.

"I want to make love." She said bluntly.

"Hai." He said nearing her.

They immediately wrapped their arms around the other and began kissing passionately. Chang lowered her to the floor and she began undoing his tie. They removed their clothes slowly and he never broke eye contact. He lowered his lips and kissed along her sternum and down her belly. He felt the babes and he looked up at her. She was amazed and he kissed her growing belly.

"Soon you should stay here and not venture into another era." He said as his lips hovered over her roundness.

"I know. I am starting to get uncomfortable." She admitted.

"What does it feel like when they move?" he asked as he splayed his hand across her swollen abdomen.

"Almost like when you are hungry. Your stomach gurgles and growls. When they grow I will feel them roll and kick." She said as her hand went through his hair.

"A pregnant bitch is the lovliest sight in my opinion." He said leaving lingering kisses along her skin.

"I am so hot suddenly." She said closing her eyes.

"Allow me to give you the deep kiss." He said softly.

She nodded and her face burned. He was so eloquent almost always and he opened her thighs. His soft caresses that he left with his full lips were making her feel small fires all over. His tongue flicked and laved along her clitoris and opening and she groaned softly as he made love to her. Every swipe of his slick organ or suckle brought her closer and closer to a soul shattering completion. He held her onto her thighs as his tongue thrust into her. She began rasping as he reached deep.

"Chang? Kamis I love you." She hissed out.

-Please relax. - he pathed to her.

She whimpered and she turned her head to the side. She whimpered more as she was so close to the abyss. She felt like she was being watched and knowing all the trans dimensional beings then she would not be surprised. She looked down and his gold eyes were straining to change. She groaned out as he brought to the edge.

-Close your eyes. - he thought to her.

She shut her eyes and she felt fingers along her clit and then her perineum. As he explored and touched her she shattered and she arched as she began a long spasm. She felt waves of ecstasy and she realized it was his yoki. She cried out in inu and he growled softly. He licked her several times to sample her climax. He moved up her body and kissed her and she growled into it. He slowly pulled away from her lips and marveled at the sight. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and they were parted as she panted softly. Her upper chest was flushed from her sweet release and it made him mad with desire. He watched her with passionate and simmering eyes.

"Chang, I want to touch you." She said in a breathy tone.

"There is time. I just want to see you like this. This pleases me beyond words." He said softly.

She turned her head and she knew damn well she was being watched. She began growling loudly and in sudden anger. Chang knew by her behavior something was up.

-Shouten? - He thought.

-Hai. - she pathed.

He casually reached for her clothes and his. He dressed slowly and she slipped on her shirt. She looked in the direction of the wraith and Changming flung his yoki and it smashed through the wall and the Shouten was slammed into the broken wall. Chang was on him instantly and she knew it was a Jing. Her eyes widened and she began snarling.

"Chang, hold onto him." She said shaking.

The wraith sneered and looked at her like she was dirty. She was fully dressed and she shook in hatred.

"You know the neko really hates you." He said coldly.

"Who are you?" She snarled.

"Kai Jing. I am Lei's second cousin. It was really not nice of him to take credit for my work." He said leering.

She back handed him and he hissed in hatred. She was shaking and the wraith phased his hands into Chang but the snow inu suddenly released a yoki she had not seen from him before. The Jing shrieked and he sucker punched the white. She saw his hands were suffering from frost bite and she was amazed. He came at her with rather nasty looking claws and she jumped. She made Konkisaiga appear and the Shouten surprised her. He used his shoki that was similar to dry ice and slammed her against the opposite wall.

"I will tell you this inu bitch. The king has upped the ante and he wants his revenge and his mate. You will not stand against him much longer. I also suggest you get your hollow buddies in action because they're gonna fall!" He said laughing with mirth.

Kai whirled around and punched Chang in the jaw. He rolled and he was gone. Her eyes widened and she screamed in frustration.

"Are you okay?" he asked checking her over.

"I think so." She said.

"My lady you are leaking." He said staring at her.

She looked down and she whimpered loudly. He picked her up and he ported her to the hospital. He yelled for Nobu and the kumo healer came in. He saw Asuna and took her in his arms.

"She was attacked by a wraith." He explained.

Nobu pressed his ear to her belly and he checked her.

"Asuna? Love you are going to have to go on bed rest. The babes are okay at the moment but the bastard made one of the bags of water break. I'm gonna have you here and monitor. If I get them through the next month then we can save them." He said calmly.

"Nobu?" She asked afraid.

"I promised you. I will get you through this okay? They were gonna be tiny anyway but I need to get you through." He said clenching his jaw.

She nodded and she was taken to a private room. Nobu actually hit a wall and he grit his teeth.

"Healer?" Chang asked.

"It is my son. My son probably will not make it." He said leaving in an emotional huff.

Nobu made it to his office and he settled into his chair and he began to actually cry. He was exhausted and he had lost more babes by her. He picked up his computer key board and threw it. Nanami ran in and she saw her sire loosing it.

"Chichi?" she asked.

"The babe. My son." He said falling apart.

She hugged him and he sobbed into her shoulder. Nanami had never seen him like this and he held onto his baby for all she was worth.

"Chichi? The baby? Chichi?" She asked softly.

"I hate this! I hate those fucking wraiths! I hate them!" He snarled.

"Come on." She said porting them to Hibari's lounge.

She settled them in her sister's office and she saw Hibari come from the bar itself. She was very rounded and she looked concerned.

"Sister bring in your strongest sake." She said under her breath.

Hibari nodded and she walked back to her stock room and she came back with Taiwanese sake. She handed Chichi Nobu the bottle and he took it. He knew what Nanami was doing and he gratefully took deep draughts from the bottle itself. Nanami waited and she had never once seen her father drunk. He managed to down the whole bottle and drink himself into a stupor.

"I will be back sister. I need to check you anyway." Nanami stated softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

She was sad and she called her elder brother. He checked on her constantly and they had managed to keep the relationship on the proper side but they did stay at each other's houses constantly. She sighed and she talked to him for a little while. Nanami came back and she had a stethoscope. She pressed it to her belly and she smiled.

"Nice and happy little girl." She said smiling.

"I should have her any day now right?" She asked wanly.

"Hai. Oh goodness! That is Cousin Akemi's son Ryunosuke with his elder brother." Nanami said as she walked towards the entrance.

Ang Chi was with his lover's sons and they sat down. Ryunosuke had allowed his long white hair to be cut and it was a shaggy style.

"The houshi went and got hot!" Nanami said under her breath.

"That is a houshi?" Hibari asked shocked.

"Hai. Oh you should talk to him." She sighed.

"Why me? You are single too!" Her elder sister said.

"No, I am not! I am engaged and I do intend to marry Ryuken." She said rolling her eyes.

Hibari walked over to the table and she hugged Ang Chi. She smiled and both dragon males bowed their heads.

"I am Matsuda Hibari and welcome." She said bowing a little.

"You look ready to have your babe. Congratulations." Ryunosuke said.

"Thank you. I am ready." She smiled warmly.

"I am Ryuu and this Ryunosuke." The elder dragon said.

"Well it is very good to meet you both. Nanami wanted me to say that you look quite stunning houshi." She said winking at him.

He blushed and he nodded to the silver haired onna. He was drinking water and his brother and the inu were drinking sake. This new world was very different and very sinful compared to times past.

"Your sisters are lovely Lord Ang Chi." The houshi dragon said.

"Thank you. Hibari was involved with a shinigami and an Arrancar but she broke it off with both. My brother Hiroto has been guarding her." Ang Chi remarked.

"Who sired the babe?" Ryuu asked.

"The Arrancar. I have been told he tried to make a play for her but she thwarted him. The shinigami have been extremely active in Hueco Mundo as of late. I have a feeling the Arrancar has had his hands full." Ang Chi stated sipping his sake.

Ryunosuke excused himself and he wandered around the lounge. Hibari smiled at him and he moved closer to her.

"Hello cousin." She said smiling.

"Hello. Are you okay? You seem a little uncomfortable." He asked in a gentle tone.

"I am at the end of my pregnancy and it is not comfortable." She said sighing softly.

"I see. I have delivered scores of dragon babes. My hand has been broken on numerous occasions." He said in a soft tone.

"You are legendary in the family. The only youkai that we know of that took vows." She said amazed.

"I am probably ridiculed but that is alright." He said lacing his fingers together.

"No. We honor you cousin." She said reaching for his hand.

He looked at her and he really looked at her. He had been told she was the youngest of the dark hanyou Naraku. He could see a few features of the famed half daemon. Her eyes were mahogany and she had a softness and strength about her.

"You are not comfortable at all cousin. When did the pains start?" he asked coming around the bar.

She looked at him and realized he had a sixth sense. She sat down and shook her head.

"No worries. I can port and I know my way to the hospital." She said smiling.

"You have suffered badly." He said searching her eyes.

"No more then you have I think. May I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Have you been tempted?" She asked.

"Hai but I tell myself that what I am doing serves a higher purpose." He said bowing his head.

"Kamis you are so good." She laughed gently.

"I have a temper but I do not show it often. How long have you had the pains?" He asked.

"A few hours. This is my first child so it will probably be awhile." She responded.

Ryunosuke chatted with Hibari until they closed the bar. She was wiping down the counters and he ended up helping. She took her receipts and went to her office. She began balancing the books and she felt her water break. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. She looked out her window and she screamed. Yumichika came inside and stared down at her.

"Why are you here and startling the hell out of me?" She growled.

"Lover your water broke. How disgusting." He said wrinkling his perfect nose.

"Screw you pretty boy." She said standing.

"I miss you love but you look a little busy." He said in a snotty tone.

"So you know but it was not personal. I do not want to share her." She said closing her eyes against pain.

"I fought your Arrancar. Got my ass kicked but I hurt him. I hurt him enough it will take awhile for him to come see you." He said in anger.

"I do not want to see him. I do not want anyone. I just want her." She said breathing deeply.

"Cold hearted bitch!" he said in anger.

Ryunosuke poked his head in and Yumichika stared at the dragon. He crossed his arms and the houshi dragon walked in.

"Let me assist you to your sister now." He said calmly.

"Who the hell are you?" The shinigami asked in a snotty tone.

"I am a distant cousin and a houshi shinigami. Please refrain from cursing." The dragon said softly.

"Oh." He said stupidly.

"Ryunosuke, I am going home for now. I have time." She said picking up her ledger and walking slowly out of her bar.

"Excuse me shinigami." He said following her.

She ported to her apartment but he had grabbed her arm. She fell backwards on her bed and he braced himself from landing on her. She stared up at him and he pushed himself up.

"Hibari, I think you should let me check you." He said gently.

"No." She said snapping.

"Onna please." He said very calmly.

She closed her eyes and she growled. She allowed him to assist her and he checked her. He looked at her with his pale hazel eyes.

"Cousin you need your sister okay? Your babe is coming rather quickly." He said standing.

"I want to stay here okay? Can you deliver her?" She asked.

"I can but please feel no shame alright? What you are doing is a beautiful and natural thing." He said as he went to wash his hands.

"I loved her father but I will not be controlled. I will not be told where I will live." She said breathing hard.

"You are a strong onna. You should not be controlled." He agreed.

"You know you are beautiful; I mean to say that your soul is beautiful. Your looks just match the interior." She said grimacing.

"Thank you cousin." He said bowing his head.

Ryunosuke stayed with her as she labored and she was going with the contractions. Her mind was humming as she felt her body work hard. His voice soothed her and his words encouraged her. He held her hand as she was bearing down with all her might. She fell back exhausted and he watched her.

"I know you are tired. You know I think onna are the much stronger sex." He said as she pushed.

"Why are you a houshi?" She groaned in pain.

"I have strong yoki but I saw what the One Great War did to my people and others. I saw my parents love each other so much and I saw what love could do; it could make enemies into soul mates." He said meeting her eyes.

"Yet you deny you self that kind of love?" She asked staring at the ceiling.

"I do not deny myself Hibari. I love many." He stated lacing his fingers in hers.

"Kamis in hell!" She groaned out.

He very calmly checked her again and he nodded to her.

"Cousin look at me. She is right there and she has jade colored hair." He said reaching over and squeezing her hand.

She nodded and he noticed her eyes were bright red. Tears also fell down her cheeks and he smiled.

"You can do this. You are not alone." He said smiling.

She nodded and she bore down with all her might. The stretching was painful and so was the burning pain. He actually massaged her perineum and helped to ease the head through. She hummed as her sweet babe's head passed. She felt more pain and Ryunosuke guided the babe out and he lifted her up. The small girl began the shrill cry of a newborn and he cut her cord with his clean claws. Hibari was crying as he brought the tiny female to her. He had seen this scene so many times but this time it seemed a little more personal; it seemed a little more beautiful. The little girl opened her eyes and they were dark amber. She stared at her daughter who had the same coloring as Arturo. Ryunosuke went about delivering her afterbirth and cleaning them up. He moved her into the spare bedroom and he was tired but in a good way. He intended to ask how to call on her sister but she was watching him.

"Thank you. This has been perfect. I cannot imagine a more perfect scenario." She said in a tired voice.

"What is her name?" he asked.

"Reia." She said staring in love at her baby.

"It is beautiful." He smiled.

"Will you sleep next to us?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

Reia was laid between them and she stared at her houshi distant cousin. His hazel stared at the baby and he touched her cheek.

"She is so soft. She has unusual yoki." He said sleepily.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled and she took his hand. She kissed it and he inclined his head. Hibari fell asleep as her baby slept and Ryunosuke watched them both as he drifted. There was something in her that drove away her lovers but she had strength unlike he had seen before. She also bore tremendous sadness in her heart. His beautiful cousin touched his very gentle being and he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanami let herself in and she found her sister asleep with her newborn and their cousin. She looked around and it was a very serene scene. She was shocked and she had her bag. She touched her sister's shoulder and Hibari came awake.

"You should have come in!" She glared.

"I am okay Nami. It was wonderful." She said smiling.

"Let me check you and the babe's vitals okay?" Nanami said growling.

"Hai sister." She said rolling her eyes.

She checked the baby who was staring at Ryunosuke. The dragon was sleeping heavily and the baby was gazing.

"She sees his white hair." Nanami laughed softly.

"She is beautiful." Hibari said with tears in her eyes.

"Chichi Naraku will want to see her!" She cried.

Their cousin stirred and he opened his eyes. He was startled to see the tiny newborn gazing at him. He smiled at her and she made a little noise.

"You did amazing houshi!" Nanami said.

"Thank you my cousin. I am going to go to the hospital and then I am going to Shenyang." He said standing.

"Will you come back?" Hibari asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

He bowed low and he ported away. Nanami looked at Hibari and made a shrill sound.

"Oh my Kamis could he be any hotter?" She asked shaking her head.

"I know. He is lost to a monastery!" Hibari said lightly.

Nanami made sure they were well and she called Naraku. She had talked to Shinobu all night and she intended to try some radical therapies with her mother and Naraku appeared forthwith. He went to his youngest daughter and she presented her daughter. The tiny baby had the coloring of the Arrancar but looked like Hibari. He ran his finger along her cheek and he kissed Hibari's forehead.

"She is beautiful baby girl. I am so proud of you." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you Chichi." She said smiling wanly.

"I will check on you tonight," He said as he stood.

Nanami and Naraku walked out of the apartment and he sighed. She gently punched his arm and he linked his arm with hers.

"I know Chichi is inebriated. I am sure you know she is in the hospital and the boy babe is in danger." She said gently.

"I have seen her. She feels guilty and she cannot stop crying." He said clenching his teeth.

"Well we are youkai and we are going to use that to our advantage." She said lifting her chin.

"How?" He asked.

"Eyal. His blood is healing; more so then Haha's blood. I called him before I went to Hibari's." She said.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" he asked amazed.

"Hai. Think about it. You are not "natural" at all but here you are. You regeneration abilities are amazing as well. We are going to take a pint or two from you and some from Eyal. We are going to give Haha you all's yoki. She channels but we are going to give her the purest stuff." Nanami stated.

"Incredible." He muttered.

"Well we cannot think in terms of just modern science Chichi. Youkai are evolutionary freaks." She said grinning.

"I do not think we are freaks my girl." He said growling.

"Well we do not follow the laws of nature per say. No matter!" She laughed.

"You are actually going to save your brother." He said.

"Hai sir and you are going to strengthen Haha in a way. I want to regularly give her your yoki through your blood." She said walking along.

They went to Yamasaki General and Eyal met them there. He nodded to Naraku and he nodded to the uppyr. Centuries had passed and the two were not best friends but they were on friendly terms. Nanami and Shinobu went about infusing their mother with the blood and blood plasma from both Naraku and Eyal. They figured they would know in a few hours and they had sedated their mother. Nobu came in and his eyes were blood shot. He looked at his son and daughter as they worked in tandem and he came over to her chart. His eyes widened when he saw what they were doing. They were thinking less like doctors and more like healers of old. The led their father out and shook their heads.

"No sir! You are not the doctor in this case. You are the sire so you are in a supportive role." Shinobu stated flatly.

"Son!" He growled.

"Hai Chichi. We have this covered. We will know within the next couple of hours." Nanami stated.

His two younglings went about their business and he was in shock. He watched her carefully and a couple of hours later Nanami checked with an ultra sound. She grinned like a fool and she laughed. Asuna stirred and saw her daughter grinning.

"Well it worked." She said in triumph.

"What worked?" Asuna asked bleary eyed.

"We forced your body to regenerate his amniotic sac Haha. He is okay." She smiled.

Nobu was trying to process the information and it hit him what his children had done. Asuna cried silently and she fell back asleep. Nanami had on her lab coat and he held his daughter in a hug. She smiled and he walked her to his office. He sank into his chair and he was in awe of his own progeny.

"We learned from the best!" She grinned.

"How is Hibari?" He asked softly.

"She and the baby are good! Our distant cousin; Ryunosuke delivered Reia. She is a pretty baby Chichi. Anyhow I have some charting to do. Haha needs to stay overnight but she can go." She said kissing his forehead.

"You three were all I ever wanted you know." He said softly.

"We know. You were absolutely the best sire anyone could ask for. We had the coolest Haha and the best sire. We were the luckiest you know." She said laughing lightly.

She walked into her own office and she felt deep satisfaction at what they had accomplished. She was jealous of Hibari and she had begun to desperately want a pup of her own. She had talked it over with Ryuken and he agreed but she had not conceived yet. She was a little bitter but she went on saving lives. She was speaking into a recorder and she looked up. Szayel stood before her and she never knew how he snuck up on her.

"Hai?" She asked tersely.

"You have been difficult to track down." He said pursing his lips.

"I am sorry but I am a busy girl Arrancar." She said trying not to smirk.

"Tell me what you have been doing." He said in almost a bored tone.

"My business Szayel. You are in need?" She asked incredulously.

"Not at the moment." He said appraising her.

"Then why bother me?" She asked.

"Because I wished to." He snapped.

"You had a lull in your craziness so you came to pick on the youkai?" She asked as she stood.

He trapped her against the door and he lifted her chin.

"I lied. I wished to copulate." He said amused.

"You need to work on your pick up line." She said snorting.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Kamis Arrancar! Remind me if and when I drop dead to keep my sense of humor!" She snapped.

"What purpose does a sense of humor serve?" He asked as he opened her dress. He cupped her breasts in his hands and he enjoyed the feel of her mounds.

"Szayel shut up!" She growled out.

He smirked at her and it was so easy to piss her off.

"I have not had this flesh in over a week." He pouted.

"Hai so?" She asked and then gasped.

"Your flesh pleases me." He said in her ear.

"Kamis you are such an arrogant bastard." She said as he joined them.

"Yet my flesh pleases you as well." He groaned in her ear.

"Shall I be crude?" She asked in a groan.

"By all means." He stated pressing his forehead to hers.

"Your body you have here is very, very nicely equipped." She said biting her lips.

The bastard had learned to work her and make her scream and moan. She knew she was a junkie but the sex was awesome. Their grunts and groans became frequent as he felt her culminate powerfully. He hissed in her ear as he became spent. She satisfied him on such a basic level and he craved her damnable mouth and intelligence.

"So good." He stated in her ear.

"As always." She managed.

He pulled back and she stood on rubbery legs. She closed her eyes and she grew reckless. She grabbed the egocentric and frankly quite sadistic Arrancar and pushed him back on her desk. Nanami had become less innocent and harder after Tomoharu's death. Her beast was in control and she actually took him. He seemed frozen as her yoki seemed to invade his heirro and he laid his pink head back; he actually felt that maybe this youkai was somewhat okay. She growled and laughed at the same time as she felt his feelings. She laid her head against his chest and cursed herself for her inability to say no.

"If I did not need to work; I would work you till you could not stand Arrancar. Are all Arrancar males so well equipped?" She demanded.

"I do not make a habit of comparing. Perhaps I should." He retorted.

"Hai well males here act stupid about it." She said getting off of him.

"Enlighten me." He murmured.

"Not this time." She sighed.

She pulled her clothes back on and he stared at her. She rolled her eyes and pulled on her lab coat.

"I want you." He said bluntly.

"Sorry but your going to have to wait till next time Szayel. Do you not have some Arrancar over a vat of acid or something? Perhaps you are creating a reiastu bomb?" She asked.

"The former sounds intriguing and the latter I have already done." He yawned.

"Sick fuck." She said shaking her head.

"Hai so?" He asked.

"Go away." Nanami snapped.

She left her office and she went to a window. She looked out onto the city and she sighed. She felt like she should have at least had one child by now but of course that was her thought when she had mated Tomoharu. Bitterness ripped through her again and she shoved it down. She had to be Doctor Yamasaki and not just plain old Nanami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amedeo was angry and he could not find the femmina. He was annoyed as hell and Gabrielus seemed entranced with the thing called a television. Adrastus was resting as the Shouten had ripped into his gut.

"I hate this!" Amedeo groused.

"You are annoyed because it is not you ruling. You met the strongest damn femmina mammal I have ever seen." Gabrielus stated lightly.

He looked at the white basilisk and he knew his general was right. He growled and it drove him crazy that the building was full of people that smelled like the female he was head over heels for. It occurred to him that she was his equal in every sense of the word. He also knew she had lovers to feed all of her whims. They heard a knock on the door and he went to it. Yuzuna was there and she wore a white tank top with a long broomstick style skirt in a rust color. Beside her was a male with black hair and mahogany eyes. He stepped aside and they entered.

"Amedeo Servius this is my younger brother Matsuda Rishou." She said in introduction.

Adrastus lifted his head and he caught her eyes. She blushed a little and Rishou bowed.

"Haha sent me to tell you that she is sorry…" Rishou tried to say.

"Sorry? She is sorry?" He said as he grit his teeth.

"Listen sir…She is in the hospital. She was attacked by a wraith and she damn near lost our brother." Rishou snapped.

Amedeo looked a little stunned and he stared at her grown children. He had never seen his own children as adults. Pain twisted in his gut and he nodded.

"She will be home today. Our other sister Nanami and our brother Shinobu were able to save our brother." Yuzuna said.

"Si." He nodded.

"Is there something we can do?" Rishou asked.

"Kill my enemies? Give me your materna, take your pick." He said in a long sigh.

Yuzuna went to Adrastus and held his face between her hands. He smiled at her and she realized he had been plied with widow venom.

"Another silver haired femmina with black eyes made me feel very marvelous." He slurred.

Rishou snorted in amusement and Gabrielus looked at the raven haired male.

"He was given a very powerful pain reliever. Black widow kumo produce a toxin that can kill horribly but can also be used in medicines." Rishou explained.

"Is that what she gave me? I love her." Adrastus said with a goofy smile.

"Hai. She is very brilliant that baby sister of mine." She said smiling.

"What do you do?" The white basilisk asked Rishou.

"I work in the family company as a liaison in Asia." He said shrugging.

Gabrielus was curious about the male and he could scent a few things. Rishou perused the male reptile and he shoved down any attractions. He had discovered since Ulquiorra that he was very much now predisposed to both sexes. His brow furrowed and he had not seen his Arrancar mate in a while. Yuzuna looked at Rishou and felt for him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. No worries big sister. I miss Ulquiorra." He said in Japanese.

Gabrielus walked around Rishou and the young shape shifting male stared at the white basilisk.

"I am picking up your native tongue." He said leaning forward.

"Oh?" Rishou asked surprised.

"Who is Ulquiorra?" He asked arching a white brow.

"One of my mates." He said looking at the white.

"More then one? How very nice." He said smirking.

"Speak plainly reptile." Rishou said flatly.

"Why when speaking in riddles is so much more quaint." He laughed lightly.

Gabrielus watched Rishou and the younger male flushed. He sat down on the dark tan leather couch and watched the box with moving pictures. Rishou was hot in his clothes suddenly and he left. He stepped outside and he had no clue why he had to face so much damn temptation. He was angry at Ulquiorra all over again and he wished he could go into Hueco Mundo and pummel him. He hated this and he hated feeling needy. He growled under his breath and he went to leave. The door opened and Gabrielus appeared.

"Why do you leave?" He asked Rishou in Latin.

"The truth?" He asked him boldly.

"Si." He asked looking at the pretty daemon.

"I want my mate. I want him badly and he stays in his plane." He growled.

"Is he Shouten?" the basilisk asked.

"No. He is called an Arrancar." He said sighing.

"So he neglects you si?" the reptile said in a very seductive whisper.

"Hai I guess so. What are you alluding to?" Rishou asked.

"I am an amorous man and I would enjoy company and perhaps someone in my bed." He said pinning Rishou between his arms.

"Buy me a drink first pretty boy." Rishou retorted.

Gabrielus smirked at the male's playful response. He liked him immensely and Rishou was obviously intrigued.

"You wish for a drink?" Gabrielus said in his ear.

"Hai. What are you offering?" Rishou asked.

"Do not tempt me too much; I am liable to offer you everything." The white basilisk stated in a warm tone in his ear.

"Care for a mindless rut?" Rishou asked brazenly.

"Si." He replied tasting along his cheek and then his throat.

Rishou's chest constricted and he was being too brazen but he was tired of waiting around.

"You cold blooded like most reptiles?" Rishou asked ghosting his lips against Gabrielus's cheek.

"Si." The white said shivering.

"Well then." He said breathing harder.

"You said two mates." The reptilian said.

"Hai. I am mated to a kumo goddess named Erena." He said breathing harder.

"Kumo means spider?" he asked.

"Hai. I am part kumo too." Rishou said heavily.

"I enjoy men and femmina very much." Gabrielus said brushing lips across Rishou's jaw.

"Me too but you will have to enjoy only me this time." He said bluntly.

"Si." He said as his eyes took on an eerie green hue.

The green eyes got to him and he growled low in his throat. Gabrielus was grabbed by the surprisingly strong male and the white was further surprised when he was pinned against the hallway wall.

"I know about you basilisk. Predators of all sorts. I am the son of the most vile and notorious villain in Japanese history." Rishou said lustfully.

"What do you wish?" Gabrielus asked in his own lustful tone.

"I am going to fuck you senseless and make you beg like a whore. Is that not what you do?" He asked huskily.

"Si." He breathed.

Rishou gave into his mindless lust and ported them to his other apartment. He knew the red and black basilisk enjoyed his mother and he intended to live a little like her at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuzuna watched Adrastus and he was singing in Latin. Amedeo was amused beyond belief watching his best friend act quite drunk.

"Femmina. You are so beautiful." He said suddenly.

"Well thank you." She smiled.

"You feel so good." He said smiling stupidly.

"Hai. You feel amazing. You are cold a little." She said feeling his skin.

"Si but I do not hurt." He said sighing softly.

"I think you feel warm on the inside si?" Amedeo asked highly amused.

"SI!" He said giggling.

Yuzuna chuckled and Amedeo went to try out the thing called a shower. Adrastus pulled her to him and he stared into her grey eyes.

"I do not want to regret making love to you femmina. I want to glory in it. I want you to glory in it." He said fiercely.

"I do not regret it but I cannot repeat it. Do you understand?" She said gently.

"Because you are a good moglie. Your husband is good no?" He asked feeling heaviness in his chest.

"Hai. He is ill and he carried that illness from his previous existence. He is a shinigami; a sort of guardian for the mortal spirits." She explained.

"He is good. I am unworthy of you femmina." Adrastus said pulling himself up.

She watched helplessly as he stumbled into a room and she suddenly fled. She felt horrid and she felt horrendous guilt. She stopped herself and she retraced her steps. She refused to be a coward and she refused to be what Renji had been with her; she refused to be afraid. She walked into the apartment and went to the bedroom that Adrastus was in and he barely had time to lift his head. She fell upon him in a wild way and she made the ancient and mighty basilisk cry out. He was groaning and he was still in a drugged state from the widow venom. She snapped her fangs around his neck and his own eyes flew open wide. So much sensation coursed through him and she was growling loudly. She undid his trousers and she joined them with a roll of her hips. Never had he experienced a female like this. Never had he been taken in so much wild passion. Adrastus felt as though he had found the heavens and he felt like he was dying in the bliss. He was rasping and she was gasping trying to catch her breath.

"I will not give you up." She snarled.

"Femmina? What did you do?" He asked groggily.

"I will kill any other." She said slowly getting off of him.

"Answer me Yuzuna, please?" He asked.

"I am inu. Daemons do not come more possessive then inu. I have to go." She said hoarsely.

"I am confused." He said trying to clear his head.

"You belong to me." She said slipping from the room and apartment.

Adrastus was stunned to his very soul and he could not comprehend what it was she was saying. His body was again drained beyond belief and he passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen sat upon his throne and the shinigami had infiltrated Hueco Mundo. He was angry but it would never show. He stared at his Fourth Espada and he listened to casualties.

"You will go into the other plane and you will ask Lady Asuna here." He said.

"As you wish Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said bowing.

"Make sure you mention that she has a pact to honor." He said smoothly.

Ulquiorra bowed and produced a garganta. Iyo was his bedmate and Kenji had taken up residence next door to his chambers. Iyo's belly grew and he was entranced every time he looked at her. Their passionate consummations brought him closer to what he truly wanted. He appeared in the real world and he took the opportunity to see Erena and Rishou. He went to the apartment in the building near the offices. Erena threw open the door and she threw her arms around him. His green eyes scanned the apartment but he did not feel Rishou.

"Where is our third?" He inquired.

"He stayed late at his office." She said happily.

"I will find him. Where is Lady Asuna?" He asked.

"She just arrived back home from a wraith attack." She said laying her head against his shoulder.

His hand automatically went through her brunette silk and he kissed her. He made another garganta and he went to the apartment across the city. He entered silently and he saw Rishou on the couch watching television. He raised a brow and Rishou barely looked at him.

"Nice of you to show up." He said in sarcasm.

"The shinigami trash have infested Hueco Mundo." He replied.

"Are you sure? Ever since Iyo you have been weird. You know she is gorgeous and she was all alone. You sheltered her. How far did you go Ulquiorra?" Rishou asked calmly.

"Do not be foolish." He said tonelessly.

"Do not be foolish? You fucked my sister. Well guess what lover? I am not stupid and I am not waiting around for your scraps." Rishou said coldly.

"You speak out of turn." He said narrowing his green eyes.

"Do I? Check my room my love. Check my room and see what sin I have committed. Oh that is right; you fucked my sister." Rishou said standing.

Ulquiorra quit his presence and he went to the bedroom. A white haired male was fast asleep and he turned to Rishou.

"Iyo was alone. Iyo needed someone familiar!" He said looking at Rishou and his tone never wavered.

"You should have told me! You should have said something to me! You love me Ulquiorra?" Rishou snarled.

"My feelings are not in question," The Arrancar said coldly.

"You take yourself from me and you show up when it pleases you. I will not be a scrap Ulquiorra. I am the son of a queen. I am your mate; we spilled blood. What do you intend lover?" He said with cold eyes.

"I intend nothing. I am a Vasto Lordes and I owe you no explanations." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

Gabrielus was awake but listened carefully. The other male was a cold fish and he just laid there. Rishou lost his mind and he rushed the Arrancar. He shoved him against the wall. His anger was fueling his strength and Ulquiorra tried to fight. Rishou threw him over the coach and he was on him instantly. His eyes were burning and he was strangling the Arrancar. Ulquiorra did not want to hurt him and he threw him. The white basilisk got up and Rishou hit a wall. The Fourth Espada stared at Rishou and his eyes flicked over Gabrielus.

"Do not move trash." Ulquiorra said dispassionately.

"Do not think to tell me what to do bestia!" Gabrielus said narrowing his green eyes.

"Please step back Gabrielus." Rishou asked in a soft tone.

"You consort with reptilian garbage." The pale Arrancar said dispassionately lifting a finger.

"Ulquiorra do not!" Rishou said suddenly.

"Die." The number four stated.

Rishou threw himself in front of the cerro and a hole was punched straight through him. Ulquiorra watched with green glacial eyes.

"Trash." He muttered.

"Bastard!" Gabrielus yelled.

Rishou looked at his chest and blood poured down the front. He looked up at Ulquiorra in surprise and he realized for the time being that his mate had chosen Iyo.

"Inform Lady Asuna that Aizen-sama requests she honor her bargain. I will return within a day." He said producing a garganta.

"Why Ulquiorra?" Rishou asked in a harsh whisper.

"I have all of her. She does not deny who she was or who she is and she gives me purity of feeling." He stated without emotion.

"You bastard!" Rishou screamed.

"No youkai…Arrancar." He said stepping through the garganta.


	53. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Fear Itself

Ryunosuke fed Reia with a thing called a bottle. He thought it ingenious and he noticed the tiny girl was actually quite the glutton. He smiled down at her and this simple act brought him joy. He watched Hibari clean and he noticed his distant cousin was obsessing. She had had enchantments put around her home that masked spiritual pressures.

"My baby brother is half Arrancar. They had to bind him or his presence brought other hollows. Hollows are cannibals and they will eat each other." She said as she set crystals everywhere.

"So why not bind her Hibari?" He asked.

"I have not figured out how. It is only a matter of time before Arturo shows up. I have to protect her." She said looking around.

"Well your little one has fallen asleep." He said smiling.

He stood up and he laid the baby in a baby bed called a crib. He thought that it too was ingenious.

"They have not come up with a way of making processed youkai milk simply because there is no way to meet the various species needs. So we youkai onna are stuck with pumping our milk." She smiled.

"I believe it must be best." He said smiling.

"Mizuki is having the company work on it. I swear she embraces the modern age so much. I like my little hang out for youkai. It is a place they can come and be themselves." She said pulling her hair back.

Ryunosuke watched her and he nodded. His outward persona hardly ever betrayed the passion and immense feelings he experienced. He had been taught meditation but there were times he felt so weak. He felt immensely weak now as he watched his lovely cousin. He also was becoming attached to her sweet baby. She just chatted and she had no clue how tortured he felt at the moment. He went to her kitchen and washed the few dishes in the sink. She came up behind him and hugged him. He closed his eyes a moment and breathed deeply.

"I am sorry! Is this not allowed?" She asked.

"Hugs are okay Hibari!" He chuckled.

"I know. I am sad to say I know nothing of Buddhism or Shintoism for that matter. It just never occurred to me." She said as he turned to face her.

"Most youkai it is like that. There your dishes are done and I can say a prayer for your clean kitchen." He teased.

"A houshi with a sense of humor." She grinned.

"I suppose I shall go check on mother. She is so sick at the moment." He said bowing.

"May I ask something?" She asked.

"Please." He said with a small smile.

"Kisses as long as they do not lead to rutting are okay right?" She asked.

"Hai. Physical affection is more then okay Hibari. It is about love and honor. It is about trying to reach for one step higher." He said softly.

"Okay." She murmured.

She came forward and pressed her lips to his chastely and then kissed his forehead.

"You honor me and you are so good." She whispered softly.

"You honor me." He whispered back.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hai. You smell good." He said smiling softly.

She kissed each cheek and his heart was hammering harder. Hibari seemed lost in the softness of his skin and she littered his face with small caresses. She kissed his lips again with incredible gentleness. He felt paralyzed and he was suddenly afraid not of her but of himself. She was breathing hard as she kept her kisses soft and somewhat chaste. She was not stopping and she peppered his features.

"Let me kiss you once. Let me kiss you right." She begged.

"Hibari..I.." He tried to whisper.

She threaded her fingers into his white hair and kissed his lips with more pressure. He groaned softly and she sucked and nipped his lower lip and she ran her tongue along the bottom one. Ryunosuke was stunned to his core and she delved her tongue into his warm mouth. He groaned louder as she stroked her tongue against his. He did not realize that he responded and he had no idea that they had sank to the floor. She held his head between her hands and her fingers lightly scratched his scalp. He groaned more and he pressed himself flush against her. She finally pulled back and his eyes were red. She felt guilt and he was breathing hard.

"I am sorry houshi. Your vows." Hibari breathed in a whisper.

"Hai my vows. Help me." He said shaking.

"How can I help you?" She asked gently.

He never once touched himself; he never once touched an onna so familiarly. He shifted against her and pleasure erupted in his brain as the slide of fabric against his sensitive male skin drove him mad at the moment. He was overwhelmed in instinctual lust and he shifted against her again. It made him more into his own animalistic nature but it was not enough.

"Hibari please! Once just this once. Help me." He cried softly.

She went to his jeans and undid them. She was defiling a holy man and she knew crushing guilt. She also felt tremendous wickedness enter her; she was Naraku's daughter after all. She touched his untried flesh and she marveled at how soft he was. She also noticed his scaling was around his hips; she brushed fingers against the almost iridescent scales. He rasped loudly as she lightly touched him.

"Kiss me again." He begged.

She kissed him again and Ryunosuke was totally lost in the sensations. He made a gurgling sound and he sounded hurt to Hibari. She pulled away from his lips and his eyes were blazing. She wrapped her warm hand around his hardened flesh and the dragon sighed in a mournful sound.

"Thrust in my hand." She said softly.

He nodded unable to make coherent speech. He began to move his hips and the pleasure erupted again in his brain and she kissed along his strong jaw. Ryunosuke felt that this was possibly Nirvana and he moved with urgency. She whispered soft things and his mind was lost. He knew it could be another level. He was a prince but he groveled and his mouth pressed to her ear.

"Let me inside of you. Please." He whined loudly.

Hibari was entranced and she was as desperate as he to see him to his end. She pulled her own skirt up and she pushed aside her panties. She guided him to her center and he pushed in. He collapsed against her and shivers went down her spine as powerful shudders went through his body. He moved in her and his responses had her so aroused. He was so beautiful that she was lost in the hard planes of his body. He was perfection in every way and she had ruined him.

A massive building of pleasure was coiling in his belly and he was feeling profound _want_. He was feeling a rush to finish and he snapped his hips. She made a face that he thought the most beautiful that he had beheld. He pressed her forehead to hers and moaned out as his body surrendered to bliss. She suddenly tensed up and she rasped as his natural powers flowed from him and she had truly had never known such wonder or such paradise. Blinding white and roaring in her ears as she joined him; instead of soul shattering it felt as soul melding. His breathing sounded almost labored and she was overcome in the situation. He did not want to move. Ryunosuke was tired and his limbs felt like dead weights.

"Forgive my weakness." He said gently.

"Your weakness?" She asked in wonder.

"I have wished to kiss you. I am disgraced but I would not have wished to join with anyone else." He said shaking.

"How are you disgraced?" She asked.

"I am no longer pure." He said closing his eyes.

"Foolish houshi!" She said suddenly angry.

"It is a term and a state of being Hibari. I mean no offense by it." He sighed.

"You have no idea what true heaven can be Ryunosuke." She said closing her eyes.

"This was close." He said softly.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I do not regret it." He said slowly easing himself out.

"Say what you mean." She said feeling something.

"I mean that I shall not regret this." The young dragon said sitting up.

"This was beautiful Ryunosuke." She said watching him and she was feeling dirty.

"It was very beautiful." He said looking away.

"Hai." She said getting up.

"I have never wanted this before Hibari. I have never wanted to give up my beliefs." He said baring his soul.

"You felt it too." She said in awe.

"Hai. I assumed that only my parents felt that way." He said blushing.

"I ruined you." She said suddenly.

"Stop saying that. Was I something to spoil?" He asked meeting her eyes.

"No but I cannot allow you to do this." She said feeling overwhelmed.

"You cannot allow me? Hibari, I am just as much a prince as I was a houshi." He said calmly.

"What are we saying?" She demanded.

He stood up and straightened his clothes. He pressed his lips to her cheek but it was not innocent and it was full of promise.

"I have adored coming to know you. I was so honored to see Reia into this world and I am feeling so much about her mother." He said honestly.

Hibari was caught off guard and she realized that she was joining the fight. She knew his fate and she suddenly pulled him to her. It was sudden and it was like a thunder strike. They stared at the other and she began in her mind another violation of this nearly perfect man. His white hair was softer then silk and his skin was hot. She was becoming fevered and they ended up on the couch. She stripped out of her simple black tee shirt and her knee length cotton skirt in a brown pattern. She removed her bra with ease and dropped it to the floor. Ryunosuke watched her and he was filled with such desire. There was a small part of him that chastised him for his lack of will. He had known scores of beautiful onna but not any that made him want to throw away his belief system from the past nine centuries of his life. There was a definite recognition of souls. Their spiritual centers knew this was proper. She leaned over him and her wavy silver hair fell around them. He groaned softly and he sat up a little. He met her mouth and kissed her as she had him. She made a surprised groan and he gave his whole person into this. He tentatively cupped a breast and the mound felt exquisite in his palm. His father and he used to sit upon the shore and watch young dragons play in the water. His father had told him of how had felt about his mother. He had told how he felt as if he had been punched in the gut by unseen forces when he first laid eyes on her. He had said he did not understand it and it was incomprehensible to him but he knew it right. His sire and he had always been extremely close. Ryukotsusei adored both of his sons but it was Ryunosuke he had delivered himself. They always had a special connection. He gave into the beauty of the moment and he took the onna into heart and into soul. He marked her in an incredible moment of clarity and he realized the beginning of love. She did not hesitate to sink her own fangs into his juncture. She clamped down hard and he was thrown into raptures. This was worth giving up his life as a houshi he decided. One's perfect mate did not show up everyday. They were in a heap on the couch and they both felt lightness of heart and heaviness of limb. He heard her snoring and he chuckled slightly. He knew Reia would awaken for another feeding soon. He would let her sleep he decided. He could not completely fathom what he had done but he knew it was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iyo felt horrid and Ulquiorra was silent on the subject. She was in the deserts and she knew he was near. She sat down and he walked closer. He stared down at her and he knelt in front of her.

"What happened?" She asked searching his face.

"Nothing of consequence." He said flatly.

"Ulquiorra, I feel you. I feel your unspoken anguish." She cried softly.

"No anguish. Only love." He said holding her face for a moment.

She took his hand and she pressed it to her belly. He gathered his cold arms around her and he held her tightly.

"Rishou will return. The separation will become unbearable." He said in his infamous monotone.

"I do not want you to give him up." She said against his chest.

"He is apart of my life when I was the kumo. You are apart of Ulquiorra Schiffer." He said against her ear.

She trembled and she stared at him. She saw Kenji and of course he knew. He knew how she felt. He smiled and he drifted a little.

"Your other half desires you. Please join him." He mumbled.

"Thank you Ulquiorra." She said standing.

He lifted the white and black tunic she wore and he kissed her belly. He finally stood and he put his hands in his pocket and walked on silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in Los Noches and she was bristling at being summoned. She knew damn well what he wanted and she was going to outsmart him. Mizuki had birthed a healthy boy she had named Binya. Byakuya had been cold and austere until he had actually seen the boy. He had brown hair but Mizuki's eyes, crest, and the blue markings above his eyes. When she had named him Binya then he had melted. The little boy did not leave Captain Kuchiki's side just like Yuji. She waited on Aizen to enter a small meeting room because she would not speak to him whilst he tried to lord over everyone.

"Speak and be done. I have wraiths in the other plane as well to deal with." She snapped.

"The shinigami are causing me issue." He said calmly.

"You seriously expect me to fight against the shinigami? Are you stupid?" She asked sneering.

"You asked that we assist you in exterminating Shouten and that is what we have been doing. You wish for continued assistance then you will fight against the shinigami." Aizen said very gently.

"He adopted him formally you know. Kuchiki Byakuya will raise your seed." She said sitting and smirking.

Aizen's eye twitched but he showed nothing. She smiled and watched him.

"Would you like some tea? I prefer to discuss things over tea." He said calling for some.

"I will not fight the shinigami but nor will I help them. Captain General Yamamoto is a good friend but I will not help him fight you." She countered.

"You will not help him whatsoever?" Aizen asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Even the ryoka?" He asked curiously.

"He is a substitute shinigami and therefore not a member of Soul Society. I will aid him if necessary as he did sire two of my pups." She growled.

"What of my progeny?" He asked smoothly as the tea was brought in.

"He is not my problem. He is a member of Soul Society and Kuchiki will not allow him into the land of the living. I will not aid them remember?" She said smiling.

"Well then what did the chit tell Byakuya?" he snorted in amusement.

"Nothing. They assumed you assaulted her. She did not deny or confirm so you are Satan's right hand now. Byakuya respects that she tries to keep her dignity and act like a Kuchiki." She smiled.

Aizen eyed the female inu and her amusement and her subsequent words sent him into rage; of course it did not show and he was quite calm as they had an oh so pleasant exchanges. They threatened and hedged as they conversed and it was really quite pleasant. He had her word on her honor that no matter what that she would not help any shinigami from Soul Society.

"You know that things can become quite difficult for Grimmjow." He said as he sipped the aromatic tea.

"Things can become quite difficult for you shinigami. Do not threaten Grimmjow again!" She growled.

"He swears his progeny died but that is not true is it?" He purred.

"My pups or my losses are not your concern bastard!" She snarled.

"Arrancar are my concern." He laughed.

"My pups are not your concern." She growled.

"So this babe does live. Interesting indeed." He said smirking.

She stood up and she glared at him hatefully.

"Imagine what Arrancar-youkai hybrids can do. Abilities of a hollow but with the ability to stay upon the other plane permanently." He said smiling.

"Imagine what a shinigami-youkai hybrid can do. Do not scheme about this Aizen; you will regret it!" She said glaring.

"As you wish onna. I am done. Please by all means rant and rave to Grimmjow now." He said dismissively.

She made a nasty sound and she stalked off. He was positive that the Arrancar babe was alive. He was intensely curious as to what it looked like. He stood and decided that his wayward Mizuki needed his touch and desire to see the boy drove him. He called on the Eighth Espada and Szayel Apporo Granz came in.

"How goes your little experiment?" He asked.

"She is resistant." The pink haired Arrancar said.

"Then sway her Szayel." He said in command.

The Eighth bowed and he walked away. This particular mission had him quite pleased and the little tart was incredibly enjoyable. He smirked as he produced a garganta. He walked into the hospital and he knew she stayed here often. She walked into her office and she stared at him in anger.

"Get out!" She growled.

"No." He smirked.

"I said get out! Get out! Get out!" She snarled.

Her anger was over the top and he was surprised at the vehemence. She started shoving at him and snarling.

"What brings this about little doctor?" He asked almost amused.

Her hand began to take on a greenish hue and she slashed him with her claws. He gasped as pain erupted in his chest. She had an unusual toxin in her and he was surprised.

"You have ruined my life! I hate you!" She screamed.

"How have I ruined your life?" He asked frowning.

"None of your fucking business." She hissed.

She went to a phone and she spoke in another language. He realized it was a youkai one and he raised a brow.

"Two big burley inu security guards are on their way. I said get out." She said calmer.

"This is not what I came here for." He said in annoyance.

"No you came here to get fucked and I have no time for it! I have a surgery to perform and I have no idea if I can. Shit!" She said then turned green.

She went to the bathroom and began vomiting. He looked repulsed by it and he was actually fixing to leave. She looked at him in anger and wiped her mouth.

"You did this to me! What did you do? Did you make it to where I would conceive your spawn? I hate you!" She screamed.

What she was saying dawned on him and he was intrigued. Her hand took on the glow again and he grabbed her wrist.

"You carry?" He asked shocked.

"Hai! It is not Ryuken's and it should be his! I should be having his child and not yours! Kamis I have turned into a whore!" She said with tear filled eyes.

"You consider your mother a whore?" He asked glaring.

"I am not her! I was not a ruler and I am just a doctor. You are a sadistic bastard and how could you possibly be a father?" She said bursting into tears.

"Afraid I would try and modify the little tyke?" He asked coldly.

She grew furious and suddenly hateful. She shoved her free hand straight through him. He had not expected the attack and he staggered back.

"You will not touch this babe! I will kill you! I will destroy you Granz. I know Arrancar physiology and I will create a pathogen that will kill you!" She screamed.

"Really? I beg you to try. You are merely a means to an end little onna! You can be dissected quite easily you know." He said grinning.

Nanami's face blanched and she reached over and touched his shoulder. A live electric current went through him and he realized it came from her. Her eyes looked strange and she surged more current. He was thrown backwards and she sagged. This was her biggest secret and her deadliest attack. Her sire did not even know she had an electric type yoki. Smoke could be scented along with cooked flesh. Szayel produced a garganta and fell through. It left her so incredibly drained and she had theories about it but never confirmed them. The security guards came in and they scented the air.

"Someone barbequing in here?" One asked.

"No, I was accosted by an Arrancar." She said lifting her head.

Her brother walked in and he looked surprised. He picked her up and he looked at her tired face.

"Nami?" he asked.

"I need help. Please Shinobu I am so scared." She said crying.

"What is wrong?" He asked as the guards left.

"You know that Arrancar that had taken me? Well I have sort of been carrying on with him. I am now pregnant. I did not even like him that much. The sex was just…it does not matter! Ryuken is gonna flip." She said wiping her eyes.

"Nami you are youkai; I think Doctor Ishida can handle it. Besides just say it happened and do what Mizuki has done." He said softly.

"I want it but I do not want it to be his!!" She said crying.

"Well Nami you do not have much of choice on it okay? You need to deal. Now do I need to do your lumbar laminectomy?" Shinobu asked.

"Hai please. I keep getting sick." She sighed.

"Talk to Chichi. His remedies are awesome." He said hugging her.

"He is gonna be mad." She said tearing up.

"Nami he will not. Kiddo we all adore you." He said ruffling her hair.

She nodded and she waited. She began to walk slowly towards her sire's office and she heard a garganta. She turned and she saw an Arrancar she did not know.

"You have to come now. I don't want to hurt you but you need to come." He said.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Yyfordt Granz." He said lifting his blonde head.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"Hai yeah so sweet heart we have to go. Szayel is pissed off and I hate his guts. I serve as Grimmjow's Fraccion and I can help you but you have to come now!" He said in annoyance.

"I do not want to go Arrancar." She said lifting her head.

"Because Aizen will send more for you. Seems you have a nifty little power." He said smirking.

"That is my business!" She snapped.

"What manner of yoki is it?" He asked circling.

"One that I think must be latent in my mother. It is not kumo at all." She said growling.

"Well as I said nifty as hell. Come on. I won't let my brother touch you again and Grimmjow will look out for ya since you belong to his onna." He said grabbing her in strong grip.

He produced a garganta and he pulled her through. She was horrified that her yoki should have been so exposed. She was dragged before Aizen and she stared at him hatefully. She had delivered her own nephew and his son. Aizen stared at her and she was very pretty and a spitting image of her mother.

"Well your Chichi must adore you since you look like your Mother so. Welcome back Nanami and I hope your stay is pleasant. Szayel is most put out with you. He has to do things to repair himself. Your yoki…how did you do that?" He asked sitting forward on his throne.

"None of your business shinigami. I have no desire to be here and I want to go home now!" She snarled.

"No I am sorry my dear doctor. You will stay here and you will birth this babe. You will not be allowed to return this time." He said standing.

"I want her taken deep within the forest." He said to Yylfordt.

"Sir?" the Fraccion said surprised.

"Hai. You heard me Yylfordt and do not make me repeat myself. Welcome to your new home Doctor Yamasaki. By chance did you happen to deliver Mizuki's child?" He asked.

"I did." She said feeling utter helplessness.

"What does he look like?" He asked.

"He has light brown hair and mahogany eyes. He bears the crest of his mother as well. She named him Binya after Captain Kuchiki." She said haughtily.

"He is young enough and his name can be changed." Aizen retorted.

"Mizuki hates you. She hates you so much she said she would melt your dick right off of your body. She said she would love to see you bathe in a vat of miasma!" She snarled.

"Such endearments. I do so enjoy her mouth. Enjoy your new home. Have Yammy watch her and keep your Espada away from her or I will have to punish Grimmjow." Aizen said kindly.

Yylfordt looked surprised but did as he commanded.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

"No place for a pregnant onna but you will be looked after by Yammy." He said as he approached a big lumbering Arrancar.

Nanami gasped as she took in the sight of the Arrancar.

"Aizen-sama commands you to guard her. She is to be taken to the forest." Yylfordt explained.

"Why'd I got to do it?" Yammy bellowed.

"Because you were ordered to. Goodbye onna and I am sorry." He said walking away.

She grew furious and she went to release her Dakkasou. Yammy grabbed her hand and she whined in pain as he crushed her hand.

"Don't be a bad girl okay? Now I gotta take you to the forest." He said sighing.

She cried out and held her hand. She was horrified at the situation and she actually caught sight of Szayel. She snarled and she used her porting and she appeared behind him.

"You fucking bastard! How could you?" She screamed.

He turned and grabbed her jaw in his gloved hand. His eyes held something and he grit his teeth.

"You will not keep an Arrancar. You have no rights to a perfect being." He said coldly.

"It is mine! You hear me? I will kill you before you touch my baby." She said in hatred.

"Really? One of us will die and it will not be me." He said walking away.

She was grabbed by Yammy and they disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow had no idea what the hell was going on but Hueco Mundo was abuzz as of late. He had taken his lover back and now he was in her plane trying to find her. He went to her Tokyo place and he found her poring over documents.

"Hey!" He growled from her balcony.

"Grimmjow?" She asked standing.

"Where's my boy?" He asked as he came in.

She pulled him into the other room and Haruya was asleep in a lavish round crib. Grimmjow's eyes looked over his son and he walked entranced. She watched from the doorway and he looked back.

"He eats good." He mumbled.

"Hai. He is a little glutton." She smiled.

Grimmjow carefully picked him up and he stretched and his little scrunched up. He scented him and he closed his blue eyes.

"Smells so damn good. He's got your stink all over him." He teased.

She smiled and she watched him lovingly.

"You wish to meet him in the past. You ask me to convince you to let me bring him." She said.

"Hell no! He's gonna stay right here and you're huge ass family can help protect him." He growled.

"Grimmjow." She sighed.

"Look I asked the fucking hanyou to raise him if I die okay? Asshole said yeah." He murmured.

"When did you ask him that?" She asked surprised.

"Right after we got done fucking ya." He said lewdly.

"Grimmjow!" She growled.

"Whatever. Look he said yeah." He said running a finger along Haruya's cheek.

"Grimmjow what is going on?" She asked.

"Things ain't good. Shinigami all over the fucking place and your lil boy toy too. I hate his scrawny ass!" He said growling.

"Look he is only after Orihime." She said flatly.

She heard her door open and so did Grimmjow. He held his son close and his face took on hard lines.

"Femmina?" She heard.

She mentally cursed and she went to the living room. Amedeo had cut his hair to above his shoulders and he was wearing a pair of jeans and he made them look really good. She kept her gaze even and he watched her.

"Are you well?" He asked in Latin.

"Hai I am fine." She said nodding.

Grimmjow brought Haruya out and Amedeo's eyes flickered over the Sixth Espada. He recognized the male from the battle with Drostan but he looked different.

"I know you." Grimmjow said glaring.

"Grimmjow, I need to speak with him for a few minutes. Perhaps Haruya would like to see the city with his chichi?" She asked.

"Fuck that!" her Arrancar lover growled.

"Grimmjow please." She said sighing.

"Keep your fucking hands off of her; you hear me lizard?" Grimmjow said in a low growl.

"Do not command me bastardo!" Amedeo said glaring.

Asuna stood between them and she could plainly see Grimmjow was seeing flashes. He snarled softly and he took Haruya with him. He went to the balcony and jumped off. Amedeo seemed amazed but said nothing.

"That is the feline that came at the end of the battle si?" He demanded.

"Hai in a way." She muttered.

"I do not understand." He said watching her.

"He was that feline. His soul became something called a hollow. He was so powerful as a hollow that he became an Arrancar which is a hollow who has retained their identity. No more questions Amedeo. I have several things going on." She sighed.

"Femmina we have to talk!" He snapped.

"About what? What is there to discuss? You are in youkai history books by the way. Eyal had them sent over. You let Gabrielus loose on Rina and you stand there calm as can be. What do we have to talk about?" She demanded.

"I am falling madly in love with you and this separation that you deem is driving me insane!" He said growling.

"I have not lied to you Amedeo and I am not Valentina. I will not be leaving my lovers or mates for anyone. I respect the onna that left the wyvern but I am not a monogamous creature." She said moving about her home.

"You could not be. You can never be with one mate. You would kill them." He said calmly.

"Pardon me?" She asked.

"You are in part succubus. You are from a rare linage femmina. You cannot stay true simply because you are a predator. You drain me during the act and I suddenly understood that you feed during the act." He said watching her.

"Pardon me?" She said dumbly.

"Do you understand nothing?" He asked sitting.

"Explain to me then." She said in shock.

"Basilisk and uppyr for some reason do well together. I freely admit that my kind sought out your kind for sex. I remember when it became a status amongst the nobles to keep an uppyr as a mistress. We would hunt the uppyr for the best looking specimens. Our blood tastes more powerful and your kind feeds from us. It was a symbiotic relationship." He shrugged.

"I do not find this practice at all good!" She growled.

"Let me finish femmina!" He snapped.

"Hai." She growled again.

"Succubus were sought after more. When one was found she would be bred to another uppyr." He stated.

"Uppyr were slaves of the basilisk?" She asked.

"Not slaves per say but si we did control them. It was easy with their certain powers." He said shrugging.

"What are you telling me?" She asked in anger.

"Succubus used to be in greater number. Succubus also show some wraith tendencies." He explained.

"Are you telling me that succubus are a type of Shouten?" She asked turning white.

"Si sort of. All creatures evolve and I think succubus and incubus are an offshoot of wraiths si." Amedeo replied.

"No wonder that bastard said what he did. I show more succubus tendencies?" She asked.

"Si. You would have been a kept femmina in my kingdom. You would have been given every rich and your heart's desire but you would have belonged to a basilisk." He said flatly.

"I am no one's slave." She snapped.

"No but you control your men in a way. Femmina succubus were more powerful then any male any day. One of the few species where the femmina overpowered any male. The look of a succubus can make men fools." He said standing.

"Stay away from me then." She said standing.

"I did not say that Asuna. I want you so badly but si I know you are a former queen. I also know you are on par with my powers. I know if I fight you then I may not win. I am used to being the stronger of any one but now I cannot say as such. I also know if you said that you wished me as your mate then I would bear my neck and take your mark." He said in a low voice.

"You want me to mark you? You do not want my mark." She stated in annoyance.

"Si I do. I want the right to be with you. You think I am a stranger to multiple partners?" He asked.

"I think you are jealous." She said looking away.

"I do not have to like all of your bed mates. It is obvious they all do not like each other but they adore you. Your nature makes you irresistible but the femmina makes it impossible to stay away." He said nearing her.

He pulled her to him and made her look at him. She was breathless and she realized that his eyes were hypnotic.

"I would have made Valentina see you. She would have fallen over her self to make love to you too." He said huskily.

Her eyes widened and she was breathing harder. He was obviously aroused and his eyes were mere slits.

"You wife was like that?" She asked dumbly.

"For an uppyr si. She would have let herself be bitten many times." He said in a seductive whisper.

"She was not full wyvern was she?" She asked softly.

"Not sure. I know she did not love Drostan. He loved her but her family made her marry him. They were intended from a young age. She never wanted him but I am sure it was she wanted a choice." He said softly.

"If given the choice then she may have stayed with the wyvern king?" She asked.

"Si I think so. She was fond of him at first but she grew despondent when she wanted more. She had a sharp mind and Drostan liked his femmina compliant. I prefer femmina who are wild." He chuckled.

"Am I wild Amedeo?" She asked.

"Si. I get so aroused when you show your strength." He said beginning to nip her throat.

"I have to deal with some issues but I promise you soon." She said trying to keep herself straight.

"I will hunt you down if you do not keep your word femmina. I burn for you. Adrastus is so caught up in Yuzuna and moans her name in his sleep." He said in a heated tone.

"I promise." She said gulping.

She could see how the two species fed off the other but she hated the idea that uppyr were kept as sex pets. It ate at her sense of freedom. Amedeo suckled her neck and then pulled away. He grinned seductively and walked away. She took a deep breath and knew Amedeo was a decent individual but he had caused many of his own issues. She sighed and waited for Grimmjow to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi came to and she was nauseated. She saw Ryukotsusei and she moaned. He stood up and he stared down at her. She was sicker then what she had been with Ryuu and he was filled with malice. He worried for the neko's babe and he knew the legends of the wyvern. They were fiercer then dragons and a lot more dangerous.

"My love. You feel badly?" He asked.

"Ryu, I am so sorry! I did not mean to." She said suddenly crying.

"You are uppyr Akemi. You get into a mindless lust and a damn oni could entice you given enough blood. Did you at least feed from him?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"If you were to concentrate enough could you follow that link?" He asked softly.

"I am sure but why?" She asked then reached for basin.

He rubbed her back as she became sick. She looked up and wiped her mouth.

"Can you see if the wyvern lives in this era Akemi?" He asked gently.

She closed her eyes and she tried to feel the blood link. She shook her head no.

"We are going back. You will be guarded by Ang Chi but we are returning." He said flatly.

"Ryu? I am sorry." She said with tears welling up.

"Do not apologize! I will not accept another. I know you did not mean it but I swear to the Kamis that this wyvern will regret touching what is mine! He will know the same anger that he reigns down upon the basilisk." He said in a nasty tone.

"Ryu do not go up against because of my own stupidity!" She cried.

He rushed up to her and he held her jaw up. His eyes were red and his face full of anger.

"I said I will not hear it! You always put yourself down and I hated it! You are part miko! You are pure and good. I have been and always will be unworthy of your blood but by the Kamis I will cherish you!" He thundered.

She whimpered and broke out into tears. He held onto her and hatred filled his veins.

"This babe is dragon-like. I will raise it as mine and it will be innocent as well." He said in her ear.

She nodded and he went to find his friend Ang Chi. He found him liking the mutt immensely. He ported to Shenyang and he entered the study. The inu lord was feeding his pup with a bottle and he looked up.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Berating herself and taking all the responsibility." He growled.

"So when are we going?" He asked raising a brow.

"As soon as you wish. My healer in that era can help her. She got Akemi through Ryuu and Ryunosuke's pregnancies. If a wyvern pregnancy is as bad as ours is then she could be in trouble." Ryukotsusei stated in anger.

"You asked her permission." Ang Chi stated.

"She shared that?" The dragon lord asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"I did with Ryunosuke. Ryuu happened when we first met." He said smiling in remembrance.

"I will back you up at any time or anywhere my friend." Ang Chi said bowing his head.

"Would you like to hunt my friend? I shall feed our little lady here." The dragon offered.

He nodded and he laid the tiny pup into Ryukotsusei's arms. Hoshi was bigger but still so small in comparison to Keiko. His estranged mate hated him now but he could not blame her but he also would not give up his lover. He bowed and he went to hunt. He knew the dragon lord and they would be in the past by night's end.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ryuu stared at his sire and he handed over the fang that had been bequeathed to him. He nodded and he stared at his tiny mother.

"Where is the wyvern Akemi?" He asked gently.

"His home. Ryunosuke and Ryuu injured him badly. I feel him nestled up in a cave." She said almost in a trance.

"Does he feel you?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"Very little. He senses I am around." She said with eyes closed.

"Where is he Akemi?" He asked.

"Selgovae." She whispered.

He nodded and went to a map. He looked at the British Isles and he nodded. He ported to the rugged hills that could hide caves well. He let out his tongue and he tasted the air. He walked towards the smell of the bastard and he scented blood. Pride surged through him at what his sons had done. He found a rather large cave system that led underground. He walked in and followed the scent. He found a large reptile that looked dragon like but black. His scales were shiny black and his wings massive. He moved his head and he looked at a white haired male who was obviously Asian.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Be glad I bothered to learn English. Your language is inelegant and like spitting glass." Ryukotsusei said in a sneer.

"I asked you who you are and why you are bothering me!" He snarled.

"Why do you hate the basilisk so when you did the same damn thing." The dragon lord asked growling.

"If I ask one more time who you are then I shall make you suffer the day your whore mother birthed you!" Drostan snarled.

"I am Lord Ryukotsusei; son of Mizuchi and father to Lord Ryuu and Prince Ryunosuke." He said smirking.

"I was told you were dead." He said unfurling.

"I was. Akemi does not lie but then I am alive in other eras." He said smirking.

"I touched your whore, so what?" He said smirking.

Ryukotsusei suddenly grabbed his snout in a crushing grip and stared at the wyvern king.

"Call her a whore again and see what happens. My onna has the blood of priestess in her veins. You are a nothing!" Ryukotsusei said in a snarl.

Drostan changed form and his claws wrapped around the dragon lord's throat.

"What did she say dragon? Did she say I raped her?" He asked amused.

"No, she did not. She takes the blame upon herself. She insists she should have done more but you see I know my little Akemi. She is uppyr and when you raise her lust either way well she loses conscious thought. That is her beast and it is consuming. I imagine she tried to attack you and called you all manner of names but she was not in control of herself. You took advantage of an onna and that is unforgivable. You may as well have raped her. Now the child in her belly is reptilian and I promise you that I am a very good sire." He said grabbing the hand of the wyvern king and crushing it.

Drostan took in the information and he released his venom. Ryukotsusei wrenched his hand away and his eyes became red. The wyvern king stepped back and he was angry. He was furious that for the first time in his life he had found the perfect woman.

"You allowed yourself to be killed but somehow you are alive. Your time is over dragon and do not think I will not claim that woman. You are right and she is pure. You are unworthy." He said as his eyes began to take on a darker blue.

"I have been mated to her for nearly a thousand summers! She gave up everything and I mean everything for me. You have no understanding of such love but you know hate. You are angry at the basilisk for what? You are just as much as a whoremonger as he. You touched the onna of my soul you bastard and do not think I will allow it again. I let her mate from before me and the one after when I was gone into our lives. I did this because I do love her and she did leave all for me." He said snarling.

"So you did the same thing as me and Amedeo. Bravo dragon and you are just as much of a hypocrite as I am." Drostan laughed.

"You will not touch her again!" He snarled.

"You will not stop me." The wyvern said as he stepped back into the shadows.

"You will end up at the end of my fang or raigekidan." He said in a tremendous snarl.

"You have seen nothing dragon. Apparently your kind is immune wyvern venom but you will not keep me from my babe or the woman!" Drostan said from the shadows.

"That onna's name is Akemi bastard." The dragon hissed.

Drostan said nothing else and he was glad he could blend in with the shadows so well. He watched the dragon let loose an energy ball of destructive power and he was amazed that these dragons had evolved so strong. He decided he needed to know more about these islands and he would have what he desired. He phased back into his citadel and he called upon his lead general.

"Brennus, I want you to go into these lands and I want to know everything about the woman Akemi Higurashi and the dragons of Japan." He commanded.

"Yes my liege." The brunette wyvern said bowing low.

"I want news of my babe. I care not who you have to kill." Drostan stated.

"Yes majesty." Brennus stated.

The wyvern general looked up and he nodded. He phased out and he was in the lands where the basilisk king had hid out. His long light brown hair blew in a soft wind and he walked forward. This land was warmer then Britannia and he found that odd. He scanned the lands and walked into the forest to begin his research.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanami was in a forest and it actually scared the ever loving crap out of her. There were so many hollows and some were huge. The one known as Yammy Rialgo was a big lumbering idiot but if he had not been a hollow; he might have been tolerable. He was marching her and she had to vomit every so often.

"Shut up you foolish idiot!" She screamed.

"What? What'd I say?" He asked confused.

She looked way up and there was a hollow some two stories tall. She screamed and back stepped into Yammy. She looked at him and he seemed amused.

"It's just a Gillian; they're dumb as rocks." He snickered.

"Did you used to be one of those?" She asked horrified.

"Doubt it." He said pleasantly.

Several other hollows began to surround them and Nanami charged up her Dakkasou. She let it loose as blades and it burned into the hollows.

"Damn you're a pansy." He laughed.

She grew pissed and she pressed her hands against the big, meaty Arrancar. She let loose a huge wave of electricity. His eyes rolled back and he fell. She began running at break neck speed and darted between huge quartz like trees. Her heart was pounding as she ran quickly. She was grabbed suddenly and she screamed loudly. A hand was put over her mouth and she tried to bite down.

"Onna stop! You will draw more our way." He snapped.

She stopped moving and they flash stepped at a dizzying speed. When the landed in a rock face, the being let her go and she vomited. He held her hair back and she was trying to go through her mind what she could do to ease her symptoms.

"You are not a hollow or a shinigami." He stated.

"No, I am youkai." She said wiping her mouth.

"What? What are you doing here onna?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Does it matter?" he stated from behind a mask.

"It matters to me! You are shinigami by your clothes." She said closing her eyes.

"I am Kano Ashido." He said in a deep voice.

"Yamasaki Nanami." She said opening her black eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asked kneeling.

"I was brought here by some Arrancar. Aizen ordered me here." She said miserably.

"Why are you ill onna?" He asked pulling his mask off.

"I was foolish and allowed my hormones to control my brain." She said bitterly.

"I am confused." He said shaking his head.

"No matter. Thank you for saving me. Is there any way out of here?" She asked looking at him.

"Hai there is. I can lead you out of here." He said bowing.

"Thank you." Nanami said sighing.

"It is my honor. There was a small group of shinigami and one Quincy." He said kneeling.

"Quincy? Uyru!" She said excited.

"You know him?" Ashido asked.

"Hai I know him and I know his father well." She said trying to keep her feelings in.

Ryuken had told her that Uyru had left with Ichigo on a damn fool errand. She had not thought much about it and she had not thought on his kisses. She sighed and looked at the shinigami.

"Come onna. They are not too far away. We can make it soon." He said picking her up.

He gathered her up and he looked down at her. She saw his grey eyes and she thought him quite pretty for a shinigami. She felt his sadness but she did not have time to ask. She ended up passing out as they moved.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She came to and she stared into the bespectacled eyes of Ishida Uyru. His eyes were a brilliant blue and she reached up and ran a thumb along his cheek.

"How are you?" He asked softly.

"Better now." She said smiling a little.

"The shinigami dropped you off and left back to that cursed forest. Can you stand?" Uyru asked.

She nodded and he pulled her up. He looked her over.

"Doctor Yamasaki I am surprised to see you here." He said.

"Nanami and I am surprised to see you here as well. Are you insane Uryu?" She asked.

"Please do not chastise me. I had to as a dear friend was taken." He said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"She has been taken a while Uryu." She said growling.

"I only just recently got my powers back." He said under his breath.

"Ryuken! He has been busy lately. He gave you your powers back?" She asked surprised.

"Hai. He bothered with his son. Imagine that huh?" He said in a bitter tone.

"Uryu, I do not understand what has happened between you and Ryuken but you are a young adult now." She said softly.

"Hai I am. Why are you here?" He asked.

"I was taken by an Arrancar." She said sighing.

"Why would they take you?" He asked surprised.

"I guess they thought I would useful." Nanami stated in annoyance.

"Hey yo! Nanami how's Sensei?" He asked.

"Very angry with you Ichigo. She would have already stormed in here but she has been dealing with the Shouten." She replied.

"Sorry but I got tired of waiting." Ichigo replied.

"Okay. I would like to get home and I cannot produce a garganta." She said annoyed.

"Well that's a problem. We can't either." Ichigo replied.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" She hissed.

"Don't you like know a bunch of Arrancar?" The substitute shinigami asked.

"I know a few. There have been a couple that are friendly with the youkai being that they were former youkai." She said shrugging.

"Grimmshit?" He asked glaring.

"I have nothing to do with that Ichigo! He was a prince of the Yamaneko at one time. I know that!" She snapped.

"Hai and Sensei falls for him. Asshole." He said making a face.

"Kurosaki does it really matter what your onna is doing at the moment?" Uryu asked in irritation.

"You're probably still a virgin Uyru so why don'tcha shut up." The orange haired shinigami said sneering.

"Make camp." The young Quincy demanded and stalked off.

Nanami gave Ichigo a nasty look and she followed Uryu. He walked through the white sand and she was catching up to him.

"Uryu wait! Please stop!" She begged.

"Why are you really here Nanami?" He asked without looking at her.

"I cannot talk about it with you okay? I am going to have to face your dad about it." She sighed.

"You would only be afraid to face him if you had another man in your life." He said looking back at her.

"I was having mindless sex with an Arrancar. Your dad has been busy and I have been a whore alright?" She said looking down.

"I think it is great. Not the Arrancar mind you but you did what you needed because he was too busy for you." He said scowling.

"You really hate him." She said feeling flushed.

"Yeah I do. I like you though a lot. It does not matter as my father would find fault in you eventually." He said trying to walk away.

She grabbed his arm and he turned around. She was taken back by the turmoil on his face.

"Uryu?" she asked softly.

"Please Nanami do not." He said in a tortured voice.

She was so confused and he suddenly pulled her flush to him. He stared down at her and she could feel his warring emotions. He tipped her head back and kissed her deeply. She groaned against his mouth as he feverishly tasted her. She actually whimpered as he seemed to become totally engrossed in the moment. He finally pulled back and she felt like butter. She really wished she knew where he had learned how to kiss.

"I am sorry." He said trying to pull away.

"You cannot touch me like or kiss me like that and just walk away!" She cried softly.

"I am not a bastard. I try and live with honor befitting a Quincy." He said impassioned.

She lost her head and she pulled him down into another kiss. He was tall and thin but she knew what lay underneath his white clothes. He was so good like Tomoharu had been but younger. Nanami realized her hormones were out of control and she surmised she was further along then what she thought. She ripped her lips from his and he looked down at her with eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Go tell the others you need sleep." She said in a low voice.

"Why?" He asked stunned.

"Do it please." She said shaking.

He left a moment and she waited for him to return. When he came back, she back stepped further away from the others. His face held total confusion and she ripped open his white jacket like garment. His pale chest was defined and lust ripped through her.

"Nanami what are you doing?" He asked suddenly.

She did not answer and she began nipping his chest. It was not gentle but passionate as she reached up and pulled him down to her lips again. He was tense but she was touching him in such a way that he forgot everything. He tried to keep his mind but her lips were making him crazy.

"Nanami?" He said breathless.

"I cannot stop. I want you." She said hoarsely.

"I am sorry. I am so attracted to you but this is not right." He said closing his eyes.

"Screw your Quincy honor for the moment. Do not leave an onna wanting!" She growled.

"But…this…I cannot." He said in yelp as she opened his white trousers.

"Have you been with an onna Uryu?" She asked heavily.

"Once." He groaned.

"You know I am young for a youkai." She said heavily as she ran her fingers over his taut and smooth skin.

"I know. You are barely older then me in terms of maturity." He said fighting back tremendous lust.

"You want this Uryu. You want to deliver me and you into paradise." She said wrapping her hand around his member.

"Hai. I want this." He hissed as she just continued to move her hand along him.

They sank to the sand and she was burning for this young male. She tried to calculate how far along she was and she moaned as he softly kissed one nipple. Their bodies became slick with perspiration as they explored the other. Her eyes were red and he watched her fascinated as she slid down his body and kissed along his stomach. She gently injected a minute amount of venom and his eyes rolled back.

"I am half kumo. I am sure you know that. Uryu do not fight it. If you become too tense it will cause you to cramp up." She said huskily.

"Never felt this." He groaned out.

"Tell me when you feel as though you are very close." She whispered in his ear.

He nodded and his body felt almost like shocks of electricity as small tremors shook him. He felt a coil start in his belly and he gasped and nodded. She slid down his hard member and his head came up. He was in ecstasy and she was moving on him wantonly. It was obvious she was in her own pleasures as his fingers touched and ran over her flesh. Neither of them lasted long and she shook against him as she came down first. He grunted out as he felt raptures. She kissed him deeply and made him weak. Her eyes were still red and she met his eyes.

"I refuse to be guilty." She said in a growl.

"Why?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"It is time I embrace my heritage." She whispered in his ear.

"I do not understand." He stated.

"Me neither. Sleep Uryu." She said curling beside the young Quincy.

She was in this Kamis awful place and she intended to take advantage of it. Who knew how long she would be here. She fell to sleep and wondered how she was going to survive what lay ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in Karakura Town and she was mortified. She was at Karakura General speaking with Ishida Ryuken but he was just as lost as she was.

"I have been extremely busy with my son." He explained.

"You mean the one that went with Ichigo into Hueco Mundo? Hai I know what you are Doctor Ishida. I can scent that you are not a normal ningen." She said impatiently.

"I have not meant to neglect Nanami but this was important." He sighed.

"One's children are very important but I need to know what you know! Do you know what she has been doing?" Asuna asked perplexed.

"No, I am sorry. I should but I do not. I know she was planning to attend a youkai medical conference in America." He said meeting her eyes.

"They have those?" She asked shocked.

"Hai. Your daughter Mizuki is very much into expanding research in medicine for all things youkai." He explained.

She shook her head and she was amazed. She stood up and she looked at Ryuken.

"Nanami is youkai you know." She said bluntly.

"I have been excessively busy my lady. I am not stupid as she had rather large needs." He said delicately.

"You understand?" She asked.

"I am ningen. I do not have the stamina of a youkai. I am not dumb but she will be my wife." He said flatly.

"Welcome to the family Doctor Ishida." Asuna said bowing.

He bowed in return and she ported out. She was stumped and she was on the beach near her beach house. She was aching for Chang and Grimmjow at the moment. She turned to see Tekeshi further up the beach and she waved. He smiled and he came near her.

"Hello Aijou." He said sitting next to her.

"Hello Lord Tekeshi." She smiled.

"I shall be blunt Aijou. I know how Chang feels about you." He said smirking.

"Pardon?" She choked.

"Come do you think me senile? He does not even look at you inappropriately you know but I have known. I had hoped you would come to know him well." He said staring at the water.

"I do not understand." She said widening her eyes.

"Let me just say that death can change a man. Think on it my love." He said taking her hand and kissing the knuckles.

"Tekeshi you cannot just say that and leave!" She cried.

"I like to make you think my Aijou. I like to make you yearn you know. Changming is an excellent male. He is also not my blood." He pointed out chuckling.

"You are confusing me." She said looking up at him.

"Your pharaoh came to see me you know. I like him very much. Very famous in history he is. Quite the character too. I think I shall enjoy living in the West again." He said walking off.

Her mouth dropped open and she had no clue what the hell was going on. It seemed like her loved ones were uniting. It seemed so odd to her. She sighed and jumped up. She went to the shinigami named Urahara Kisuke and she knocked on his shop door. The shoji door was slid open and the blonde appeared with his hat and clogs. She bowed as did he.

"My daughter is in Hueco Mundo. I am unsure of why or how but I would like you to assist my sister Yoshiko to go and retrieve her." She said softly.

"I normally do not involve myself in such things." He said bluntly.

"I know your history Mister Urahara but Nanami is young for a youkai. She is young by shinigami standards. Yoshiko said you were easy to work with and you were a captain of the Gotei Thirteen." She said trying to convince.

"Okay I will do it." He nodded.

"She said you were quite charming." Asuna said looking back.

"Your sister is charming herself." He said almost amused.

She nodded and she ported to the West. Yoshiko had come home for now and she met Asuna at the main courtyard.

"You still wish me to go?" She asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I shall then. I will go now." She said going to her rooms.

"Yoshiko?" She asked.

"Hai Suna?" She asked turning.

"Ling would not want you this way." Asuna said gently.

"I know but I still cannot think too much on it okay?" she asked looking down.

"I miss Quon too you know." The elder sister said.

"I know. Quon and Ling were so good. Cheung was not too bad once you got past his raunchiness." She laughed.

"Hai. Remember I threw a dirk at his privates." She laughed.

"Ah hai. Ling told me his memories of the Siege of Sapporo. Dear sister you were evil to Quon." She laughed.

"Hai I was but he did kidnap me." She laughed.

"Well from what Ling said; Quon thought you were awfully beautiful and he wanted to get a closer look. He said that Quon was smitten the second you hit him." She grinned.

"Ah hai the abuse I put him through. I am glad you and Ling did not have to hedge about your feelings." She smiled.

"Me too. Thanks to you and Quon." She laughed softly.

Asuna bowed and Yoshiko watched the sun set. Her eyes were moist and she closed her eyes.

"_Ling please! Ling do not leave me!" She shrieked as she held her bloodied mate._

"_Shiko, go please. I am dead." He said shuddering from overwhelming pain._

"_No! You will not go alone. I will not leave you." She said sobbing into his pein-fu._

"_My only regret is that I did not give you a cub. I am sorry." He said as the wound in his chest continued to spew more blood._

"_Do not say sorry. Are you in very great pain?" She asked sobbing brokenly._

"_Yes." He said in a weakening voice._

"_Take in my blood. Please Ling." She said as the salty wetness fell onto his face._

_He made a sound and she proceeded to cut her wrist with a claw. She dripped it in his mouth to control his pain. He opened his clouded silver-blue eyes and stared at her._

"_Please finish me. Please take my suffering. I am dead anyway." He managed._

_She released a choked sob and tried to say no. He grabbed her hands and begged with his eyes. She took her fang and lifted it up. He closed his eyes and she plunged the blade into his weakening heart. He made no sound and she fell over his body screaming and crying unlike anything in her life before. She grabbed the blade and was fixing to thrust it into herself when she was stopped by her own sire. _

Several tears made their way down her face and she made herself walk. She remembered burying him in Hunan. Her father had not allowed her to be alone and she begged her father to die. She begged him to kill her. He had lost Asuna in the very same battle and he was a wreck himself. She remembered laying at his feet and begging desperately for him to sink Tokijin or Bakusaiga into her. He had not done so and he had barked had he not lost enough. Somehow her sire and she had become closer through their shared suffering but she never thanked him for allowing her to live. She still felt that death was preferable. She ported to Hunan and the shrouded tombs of Hu. She found Ling's marker and she sank to her knees.

"Beloved. I have been to the past. I have to go retrieve one of Asuna's daughters. I dream of you every night but I am sure your handsome face is blushing in Soul Society. I have been told you may or may not remember your life here. I hope you do not. I hope you continue on your existence and you remate and you are happy. I miss you so my darling. Our three and half centuries were the happiest of my life. I only exist now but that is alright. I will see you soon my love." She said touching the Chinese.

She stood and turned to see Lord Chen Hu. His eyes were haunted and she came closer to him. She hugged him tightly and he buried his nose in her neck. He had been close to his daughter in laws and he adored Yoshiko.

"How are you?" He asked heavily.

"I am okay. How are you?" She asked.

"I am okay as well. You still attend his tomb faithfully." Chen said emotionally.

"Of course I do. How are Meifen and Lihua?" Yoshiko asked.

"They are well." He smiled.

"You know it will never be okay that they are gone but you are allowed to be happy." She said sighing.

"I know. Give Masami my best." He said bowing.

"I miss him so much Ba. I miss him so much." She said suddenly.

"I know." He nodded.

They walked together and the anguish was tearing her up. She eventually ported to Karakura Town. She found the Urahara Shop that Asuna had told her about. She walked up to the shop and the door slid open. She cocked her head to the side and there stood the one she had met in the past.

"Captain Urahara?" She asked amused.

"Just Kisuke please." He said as amused.

"You seem more carefree shinigami." She said as she followed him inside.

"Being in the land of the living has a way of changing a man." He laughed.

"Why are you here?" She asked bluntly.

"Very long story. Would you like some tea before we check out the lovely land of Hueco Mundo?" He asked lightly.

"Sure. Why do you think they wanted my niece? She is a brilliant doctor but certainly not the most powerful of Asuna's pups." She said as she sat down and removed her shoes.

"Well the doctor is still young yet right?" He asked.

"Hai. She is barely over one fifty." She nodded.

"From what I understand do your nieces and nephews just get stronger the older they get?" He asked as he set tea before her.

"Very true." She smiled.

Kisuke was looking at her fang and she pulled it out. She laid it on the low round table and his eyes moved over the elegant blade. It was long and thin with a strange red-orange metal with a black handle. The guard was square shaped and he was impressed.

"Tsubasaken." She remarked.

"Beautiful." He muttered.

"There is a youkai sword smith who makes the youkai blades. This blade contains a feather from a sparrow-hawk and his fang." She said smiling.

"Oh? I thought it would contain one from your sire." He said surprised.

"Not mine. Lord Tsubasa was a former mate of my mother. He was madly in love with her at one time and I resemble my mother greatly. He had this fang sent to me as a tribute to her. He was killed in the first Shouten War. It affected my mother badly." She said looking away.

"Amazing." He said watching her raptly.

He was more self assured and very relaxed in this era she noticed. He had a messy and unkempt appearance as well. She reached forward and removed his obnoxious hat.

"You have lovely eyes. You should not let the shadows cover them." She said giving him an audacious look.

He smiled and inclined his head. They chatted as they sipped their tea. She finally stood up and he grabbed a cane. She looked at him and he pulled Benehime out of it. She nodded and she followed him to an underground desert like area. They went to a large beam jutting from the rock. He recited some words and a garganta appeared. She followed him through and it was very chaotic. She jogged behind him and the suddenly fell through. They landed in sand and she landed gracefully and he landed on his butt. She grinned as she extended her hand. He took it and she pulled him up. She looked up at his eyes and he watched her carefully.

"You have beautiful lips as well." She noticed.

"Thank you." He said smiling.

They began walking and his eyes were a grayish-green whereas Ling's had been a silvery-blue. This Kisuke was more laid back then her mate but there was a similar intensity.

"Tell me of Soul Society. You were a ningen once correct?" She asked as she walked.

"Why hai I was." He grinned.

She chuckled and she looked at the landscape dotted with what appeared trees.

"I know they separate out the ningen and youkai souls. Why is that you think? Are they afraid that youkai will eat the ningen?" She teased.

"I never understood it but the youkai have a slightly different set up for their Kamis and such. Personally I thought it gave the higher ups a headache." He chuckled.

"Are the gates between the two still open?" She asked pained.

"Hai. The youkai shun the shinigami because we were mortal once but it is okay I think." He said looking at her closely.

She nodded and quit speaking. He remembered she had spoken of a mate and he was intensely curious but he also was smart enough not to dig.

"You may ask. I am telepathic by the way." She stated softly.

"Who do you want to see?" He asked.

"I was mated to a Byakko tiger named Ling Hu. We were betrothed when I was four. He was in his eighties at the time. When I was thirteen summers I went to him to tell him that I wanted the betrothal to stand. He was shocked but he said hai. We had both been having dreams you see. We were soul mates and our inner beings were yearning for each other." She smiled.

"What happened? May I ask?" He asked.

"As you know the ningen Chinese and youkai alike resented the influences from the West. They disliked the Christian church amongst other things. My nephew Ang Chi was a one time the Emperor of China at the head of the Qing Dynasty. He "lived" that lifetime and turned it over to trusted ningen. The dynasty became corrupt and foreigners moved in. Well it started in Shandong province and spread to the rest of China." She explained.

"Go on." He said intrigued.

"There were skirmishes all over and the Hu family went to aid Ang Chi who was innocent in all this but the ningen were determined to put down foreigners, royalty, and youkai it seemed. We had only just started to hide what we are you know. The ningen benefited from our medicine and our knowledge. They spread faster then youkai. It was determined we would "fit" in with the brave new world. Ling fell along with his brothers when a large group of foreign military opened fired upon the palace in Shenyang. My sister was there trying to help. A bullet hit her in the head. She is fast mind you and it was a fairly new type of weapon. They cut down youkai with those horrid weapons. We can move like you shinigami but not when the air is filled with hundreds upon hundreds of bullets. Ang Chi was wounded terribly but the toal was horrid. Asuna, Ling, Quon, Cheung, Shezmu, Yasunari, and many more lost their lives. Ang Chi, I was told fell into such despair that he tried to take his life. Ling had been riddled with those foul bullets and his spine had been hit, along with his heart, and his bowel. He asked me to finish him because nothing was stopping the pain; not even my blood. He was dying too slowly and I took my fang and shoved it in my beloved's heart." She said as she walked on ahead.

He stopped and stared at the young inu onna. Yoshiko looked back and she could hear his thoughts. He felt for her and she smiled softly.

"Come shinigami. We have hollows to find and my niece to retrieve." She said with a soft tone.

"Hai." He nodded and followed.

"Thank you Mister Urahara." She stated.

"You are welcome. Please call me Kisuke. Others call me Mister Hat and Clogs you know." He laughed.

The walked in silence and she found him to be interesting. He had secrets and sorrows of his own that he was not discussing. She respected him for it. They ended up traveling for over a day and she finally grew sleepy. He sat under the shelter of an old pillar and she ended up laying her head in his lap. He watched her close her brown eyes and he knew her mate had to be in the other part of Soul Society. He also figured since he was an outcast; what would the harm be if he tried to find the tiger. He saw tears leak from her eyes and he wiped them away.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"_You need to live!" Her sire growled._

"_Chichi please! It hurts. I cannot make it stop. I need to be with Ling. Please let me die." Yoshiko begged._

"_This Sesshomaru would rather loose his arm again." He snarled._

She woke up and Kisuke was sleeping as well. She knew he was a pretty powerful shinigami but there was much that was hidden. He came to with her staring at him; she was still in his lap and looking up. She finally sat up and their faces inches apart.

"You were having a bad dream." He said softly.

"That is normal." She smiled.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and he slowly pulled away.

"May I ask a very personal question?" She asked.

"Hai please." He said as a smile reached his eyes.

She took his hat off and threw it away. He looked at her a little surprised. His smile was entrancing and she pressed her lips to his briefly. He seemed lightly affected and his eyes searched her face.

"I have been intrigued with you since you showed up as ryoka in the Twelfth Squad." He stated softly.

"You have intrigued me as well but that was not too long ago for me." She smiled.

"Well okay now." He said chuckling.

"You use humor to cover up tense or serious situations." She observed.

"Yeah well it is what I do." He said running a hand through his hair.

She smiled and she leaned forward and kissed him again. He reached up and threaded his fingers into her black hair and gave into his attraction. She pulled back and stared at him.

"I have never understood why the ningen of Japan past thought kissing was improper." She laughed.

"Ah well. Times have changed." He laughed as well.

"I guess we should go." Yoshiko said sitting up straighter.

"Sure." Kisuke stated as he tried to stand.

She growled softly and she pulled him forward a little. She decided to see how good of a kisser he was and she delved her tongue into his mouth. He wrapped one arm around her upper back and the other was again threaded in her hair. She groaned against his mouth and he obviously had experience. He pulled back and he nibbled her bottom lip.

"Goodness." She breathed.

He said nothing and watched her amused. They stood and they began walking again. She kept looking over at him and he was a mystery and she liked to solve mysteries; she was inu after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was running down rumors of the wyverns and the Shouten on the internet and she was quite amused at how smart the youkai were in this era. They hid their identities but if one was a youkai then they could read the "myths" as the history they were. She was thoroughly impressed with the websites that the Matsuda-Yamasaki Corporation had made as well. She looked over and there stood Grimmjow. He looked stricken and she stood up. She had on only a white night gown. She wrapped her arms around him and he laid his head against her breasts.

"Grimmjow?" She asked as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Asuna." He said lifting his head and he suddenly held her face between his hands.

He kissed her urgently and his body was tense like a live wire. His hands were buried in her hair and she made a very soft noise.

"I need you." He said hoarsely as he began to nip her neck.

"Hai. You need not ask." She said concerned.

He ended up gathering her in his arms and he fumbled into her room. He laid her on the bed and pulled her night gown down exposing her breasts. He was between her thighs and his actions were making her completely breathless.

"Suna. Kamis so bad." He groaned as if in pain.

"Grimmjow?" She asked worried.

"Won't fucking stop! See you and it won't stop." He snarled.

"I do not understand." She cried helplessly.

"Save me! I can't make it stop." He said biting into her neck.

She screamed out and she could see his mind. He was seeing his death as she had seen it. Something had triggered the memory and he was despondent. She too saw the tawny haired girl with blue eyes and a moon on her forehead. She saw the tiny onna and all the blood. She began shrieking at his memories when she realized that he had shielded their little girl with his own body. Her eyes with filled with tears and his face was haunted. She could not tell if the babe lived but she knew she had to see who might be alive. She wondered if perhaps Itzel had survived.


	54. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Alliances between mates are formed and Grimmjow meets one from his past. The lord and lady of the Dragon clan must face hardships and tragedy strikes them. A little of the basilisk king becomes known. Thank you for reading and as always I love to hear your thoughts.

Facets

Naraku walked into Mizuki's office and he sat down. His wavy hair was a little past his shoulders most of the time but his appearance could always change. She looked up and her foot was rocking Binya. Tamae and Yuji were asleep in a crib on the other side of the office.

"He looks good. Glad he looks more like you." Naraku said looking fondly at his grand babe.

"Thank you Chichi. What can I do for you sir?" she asked.

"I want to know of the neko named Grimmjow." He said sitting back down.

"Already done. Ever since I found out you two had a truce I had the research completed." She said pulling out a file.

He looked impressed and she handed it to him.

"General Grimmjow Jagaharu. He was born to Lord Hikaru of the Southern Tsushima Yamaneko Kingdom and Princess Itzel Aznar Grimmjow. When he was born the Spanish had been in Central America for about a century. It seems the native youkai and peoples alike were forced to adopt the language. Lord Hikaru went hunting and came across the jaguar princess." She explained.

"I see. He is born royalty." He said in surprise.

"Hai but he was not acknowledged here in Japan because Yamaneko are supposed to be monogamous. Hiroshi and Daichi's mother was not dead; her name was Chinatsu. General Grimmjow is listed as only having one kit; Kumiko." She read aloud.

"Really? Who was the mother?" He asked.

"Not listed but she was a babe when she died." Mizuki replied.

"I bet the girl is your sister. I would bet my life on it. We have to save her Zuki." He said in consideration.

"Do you and the Arrancar get along now?" She asked.

"I intend to get to know him better. He asked me to raise Haruya if something happened to him. I think he expects he will die. His youkai self sires a kit by your mother at some point." He said deep in thought.

"I was sure I felt an Arrancar presence in the building last night." Mizuki offered.

"Thank you my dear. Stay away from that Aizen fellow." He commanded.

"Hai sir." She nodded.

He produced a miasma cloud and he stepped through. The file was in his hand and he appeared at her penthouse. He set it on the table and he felt the Arrancar's presence. He respected the hollow's power and he grudgingly liked him. He walked into her room and Grimmjow was passed out as was his beautiful mate. Lust ripped through him and Grimmjow stirred. He saw the hanyou and their eyes met. Naraku put a finger to his lips. Grimmjow watched him and he neared the sleeping Asuna.

-I know about you now. - He pathed.

Grimmjow looked at him and he had heard him. He carefully got out of the bed and he had on his hakama. He followed the hanyou to the living room and he lay out on the couch. Naraku seemed amused and in the overstuffed chair across from the couch.

"What do ya want?" Grimmjow asked.

"My eldest daughter has looked into your past. I know not how much you remember but when the babes are born I will send her back. I will have her seek me out in the era and I will join the fight." He said bluntly.

"Why'd you want to do that?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Because there are things that happen that I cannot allow. There is someone I have to save who is an innocent. I would protect your son as much as I would protect my own. This is our way Arrancar. You are part of her now and so is your son. He has many siblings who would protect him unto death. I have ascertained your true nature and you will be apart of us." He said with finality.

"What made ya decide that?" Grimmjow demanded.

"You fought me like a man. You damn near killed me for your son and our onna. You are a worthy opponent and now a worthy ally. We will get along fine now." Naraku stated.

Grimmjow watched amazed and could not believe what the hanyou was saying. Naraku stood and paced around. He looked at Grimmjow and smirked. He walked into the bedroom and stripped out of his clothes. Grimmjow followed and watched as the hanyou leaned over his mate and kissed her passionately. She came awake and moaned softly. She arched against Naraku as his hand wandered down her belly. Naraku lifted his hand and beckoned the Arrancar over. Grimmjow smirked like a predator who had found his prey and he found the site sexy as hell. He loved seeing the powerful onna begging and weak to her hormones. It was like a power trip to get her to succumb. He crawled up on the bed and she choked softly as her Arrancar proceeded to begin to kiss and nip her throat and down her chest. She knew damn well she would be on overload soon and Amedeo's words hit her. She withered on the bed and groaned as the two enemies became friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in the jungles of the Yucatan Peninsula and she was searching for the jaguars. She knew they were around and they were probably leery of outsiders. She suddenly felt the auras of many wild neko.

"Why are you here perro?" A male voice demanded.

"I am looking for Princess Itzel." She said aloud.

"Why?" he snarled.

"Princess Itzel was the mother of Jagaharu Grimmjow." She said.

A male jaguar jumped down and he was stunning. His eyes were startling blue like Grimmjow's eyes.

"How do you know that name?" He demanded.

"I was his esposa. I am Lady Asuna." She said bowing.

"I am Andres Grimmjow. He was my half brother." He said bluntly looking at her.

"Is your mother still alive?" She asked.

"Si." He nodded.

"I have some news that may be difficult to hear." She said gently.

"What?" He demanded.

This younger brother was shorter then her Grimmjow and very muscular. His hair was blondish-brown with subtle spots around the hair line.

"I need to see Itzel." She said bluntly.

"Si. Come this way mujer." He said as he led her deep into the jungle.

She followed for quite awhile and they were led into a stone city. They walked up a huge flight of steps and they were led into the interior of a palace.

"Hija?" she heard from the rich voice of Itzel.

She turned and there was Grimmjow's mother.

"Hija! I am so happy to see you!" She cried.

"Hello Lady Itzel." Asuna said bowing.

"What brings you to the jungle?" She asked softly.

"May we sit? I need to ask you questions and share things with you." Asuna said as she took Itzel's hands.

"Hija what is going on?" She asked in a tense tone.

"I do not like beating around the bush Itzel so here it goes; Grimmjow is alive in a way." She stated bluntly.

"You mean my son?" She asked beginning to shake.

"Hai. He does not remember much but he is known as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Asuna murmured.

"How can he not remember? What is he?" She asked numb.

"How much do you know Japanese mythology?" She asked.

"Fairly well." Itzel said with her blue eyes simmering.

"There are two afterlifes but they are actually just another step in the evolution of a soul. One is called Soul Society and the Hueco Mundo." She said in explanation.

"I know Hueco Mundo; Hueco Mundo is very well known here." She said with a heaving chest.

"It is not Hell Lady Itzel. Hollows are souls that had participated in or great evil was committed against them. Their youkai emotions or ningen in some cases get swallowed up. In Grimmjow's case he was a strong youkai and he became an even stronger hollow. He became known as an Arrancar. He remembers things but not everything. You remember the kit I was pregnant with?" She asked.

"Si." She nodded.

"Grimmjow the Arrancar sired him. He looks almost the same but his hair is different but he does have the hollow hole. He is beautiful Lady Itzel and I fell madly in love with him so much so that I will save him and free him from Hueco Mundo." She said flatly.

"Hija!" She cried as she grabbed Asuna and began crying.

"May I ask one question?" Asuna asked with tear in her own eyes.

"Si!" She cried.

"Where is my little girl and I do not remember her but I have seen her in his memories." She said in a whisper.

"Hikaru sent me away. Her name was Kumiko and she was Jagaharu's pride. They died in the same battle." She said looking away.

"When was she born?" She asked.

"In the early nineteenth century." Itzel replied.

"Thank you. I have to save them both. Daichi was found as well. His name is Ggio Vega." Asuna replied.

"The kit? May I see the kit?" She asked.

"Hai. Please come and stay with me." Asuna said sighing.

Itzel stood up and her younger son's eyes were widened.

"Madre? May I come?" Andres asked.

"Si if it is okay with Lady Asuna." Itzel stated.

"Hai it is okay." She nodded.

Itzel quickly packed some clothes and so did her only living cub. Asuna ported them back to her penthouse and she was shocked to still feel Grimmjow. Itzel felt it too and she began looking for him. She walked into the hall and felt two powerful auras. She opened a door and she gasped. She began shaking when she saw a blue haired male lying on a lavish bed with a small infant. Asuna came up behind her and Grimmjow lifted his head. His blue eyes met similar blue eyes of a weeping onna.

"What the fuck?" He asked shocked.

"Jagaharu?" Itzel said in a whisper.

"No, I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Who the fuck are you?" He growled.

"Grimmjow." Asuna said walking into her bedroom.

"What the hell is going on bitch?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Grimmjow, this is Lady Itzel Grimmjow." Asuna said softly.

"What the hell ya doing bitch?" He asked annoyed.

"I was the mother of Grimmjow Jagaharu Arrancar." Itzel said shaking.

"I ain't that pansy no more." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Do not say that about my son! He was a great man!" Itzel snarled.

"So great he died." He snorted.

"You look just like him Arrancar! The only difference is your hair and your hole!" She snarled at her son.

"So?" He said picking up his son.

"May I see him please? Please let me see Haruya?" Itzel cried.

"No. He ain't yours." Grimmjow snarled.

"But he is mine Grimmjow. Let her see Haruya please." Asuna asked gently.

He made a very nasty face and handed off his fat little babe and Itzel's hands were shaking. She looked down at the babe who had blue eyes and his markings looked like Grimmjow's. He was suppressing memories and he growled low in his throat.

"Madre." He said suddenly.

"Si." She said shedding a few tears.

"I have to go." He said suddenly taking his son.

He walked out of the room and Itzel was shocked by his behavior.

"Your presence is throwing him off a little. He remembers your face but it unsettles him. He is used to things being very simple; kill or be killed." Asuna explained.

Andres had seen the male that he had dreamed of meeting. The older jaguar was now gone but the babe that no one had ever seen was here. He saw the eyes that mirrored his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryunosuke was lying on his stomach as he slept and Hibari was watching him. He had scales that wrapped around his hips and met at his groin and he had them a little around his hair line. The current hairstyle he had covered them up so he did not really need cloaking magic. Her eyes roved over his form and his backside was covered by the sheet but she knew what it looked like. For a houshi he was quite well put together. She moved over to him and moved the sheet. She straddled his backside; he grunted softly as he still tried to sleep more but woke up to his muscles being massaged.

"Hello and good morning." She whispered as she leaned over his body.

"Hi." He mumbled and then groaned as she worked his muscles.

"You have never been told you have a nice ass have you?" She asked as she squeezed the firm flesh.

"No, I am pleased you think so though." He moaned softly.

"I am being crass but I could nip and bite along your body all day." She said in a heady tone.

She pressed her chest into his back and she was breathing heavily into his ear. His mind registered that she was pressing her breasts against him. In the week since they had consummated their relationship he had discovered that he loved to suckle and kiss the pliant flesh. He had also learned his mate could do many wicked things that she referred to as defiling him. He had at first objected to the words until he realized that she was teasing him in many ways, he quite objecting. He also learned to enjoy his "deflowering".

"How did you sleep?" She inquired.

"Too well. You feel so good against me." He moaned.

"You feel good under me." She laughed softly.

"Onna? What are you doing?" Ryunosuke asked in a muffled tone.

"Spoiling my houshi. How does that feel?" She asked.

"You can do this?" He gasped.

"Hai there are many things one can do. The different species have different triggers but males are pretty much the same." She said touching him intimately.

"Hibari!" He cried into the pillow.

"Why did I fall in love with you so fast? Why do I feel this violently toward you?" She asked heavily in his ear.

"We are meant to. We are designed for the other." He groaned out as he surrendered to the incredible bliss.

She watched him in profile as he succumbed to her touching. She rolled him to his back and she laved along his male flesh. She was getting fevered as she tasted him and she began kissing along his scaled hip.

"I love you. Kamis I love you." She said hoarsely as she nipped his flesh.

"I love you too." He groaned out as they continued to hiss and moan as they ended up making love slowly.

She was covered in perspiration and his scent was all over her. She gloried in him and could not believe she had met him. They had not told anyone yet just because they were adjusting to it themselves. She watched his face even out and she marveled at the expressions on his face as he made love.

"What?" He asked smiling softly.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered.

"Should I not say that to you?" He asked laughing lightly.

"You are. I want to see your life in the past. I want to see your lands." She said running her hand up his side.

"I have not even seen my parents! I swear I have been delinquent in my duties. I have to tell them about you as well." He said as he ran his hand through her wavy hair.

"They will approve of you. I know my sire will adore you." He said smiling.

"I have met your mother." She said running her hand up his thigh.

"Hibari, my scaled areas are so sensitive." He groaned.

"I know. I figured it out." She grinned.

He rolled her to her back and he pushed into her slowly. He felt a tremendous jolt on his soul every time he joined with her. She was groaning immediately as he thrust into her fluidly. Her sighs and moans were escalating and she suddenly stiffened under him.

"Hibari?" He asked concerned.

"Reia!" She said as he scrambled off of her.

She threw on a robe and ran next door to her bedroom. Arturo stood in the room and the crib had a barrier around it.

"Vicious bitch!" He snarled at Hibari.

"Get away from her Arturo!" She said getting antsy.

"She is mine! She is Arrancar!" He said pacing in anger.

She thanked the Kamis that Ryunosuke was hiding nearby and his presence was masked.

"She is not yours! You need not worry for her as I have everything under control." She sneered.

"You will not take my daughter youkai!" He said in fury.

"She is not yours Arturo as I was not. She will stay here and as you can see I have had her bound and no hollows are coming for her." Hibari said moving through the barrier.

It looked like he was going to fire a cerro at her and she lifted her hand to deflect but what came out was not her miasma but pale pink electric type energy. It hit Arturo squarely and her eyes were wide.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"Ryunosuke?" She called out as she held onto a calm Reia.

Her mate came out with jeans and a tee shirt on. Arturo stared at him and it was obvious that the white haired male was in her bed. Arturo snarled in fury and released his cerro. The young dragon prince countered with his own raigekidan and Arturo was thrown into the wall. Hibari's eyes widened as she realized what it was that she had done. Arturo stared at her in hatred as he exited through the balcony door. Ryunosuke came and took Reia from her.

"That is her sire?" He asked softly.

"Hai but you are her chichi!" She cried.

"I know that Hibari. Come let us not stay here." He said taking her hand and porting them to Shenyang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itzel stayed for awhile and visited with Haruya who was a very happy little man. He was sitting on the floor waving around a brightly colored block and Asuna watched him happily. Itzel finally left as did Andres and she sat on the floor with her baby. He got up and began rocking back and forth getting ready to crawl.

"That is my big boy. You are such a good boy." She laughed softly.

"You have been quite busy." Hanaj said from across the room.

"Well so has your family. Turning my twins; that took much out of you?" She asked looking up.

"Yes it did." He sighed.

"Did you do that to save them?" She asked.

"Yes Asuna. I did it for you." He said blankly staring at her.

He just sat there and she went about feeding Haruya and putting him to sleep. She came back out and Hanaj was running a finger along some sculptures.

"You still want me to leave my family." He said looking back at her.

"Hai. I found out things about my own heritage that I did not know." She said walking opposite of him.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Succubus and incubus are in between wraiths and uppyr." She said bluntly.

"I do not know much about the succubi or incubi." Hanaj stated.

"They feed upon the act itself Hanaj. Uppyr and Shouten are both rather sexualized beings but the succubi and incubi are worse. I am worse." She cried.

"So you have this in you, so?" He asked raising a black brow.

Her eyes widened when she realized she had met an incubus in the past. She had met and dismissed it.

"Hanaj, you and I need a reckoning. I adore you but you will not allow me to love you in my way." She said in a haunted tone.

"I am Shouten. I am your enemy." He snapped and phased out.

She called on her nanny and waited for the inu onna to show up. She nodded to her and she prepared some clothes. Akemi was already in the past and she would learn more about herself from Sebastein.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She was in the cemetery in the past and she knew damn well he would find her. She was in the middle of Paris and the many ningen made her sick to her stomach. This was an era where they did not bathe often enough. She was happy that Japanese ningen even in the old days were clean freaks and bathed often. She turned to see the light brown hair and pale green eyes of the incubus Sebastein.

"Well well well. How are you lady dog?" He asked circling her.

"I need information and I think you can provide it." She said softly.

"Why would I do this?" He asked amused.

"Because I need your help." Asuna said honestly.

"Shall I see more wraiths?" He asked sitting on a headstone.

"It is easy when I can see them now myself." She said watching him.

"That would suggest you have my kind in you." He laughed.

"It seems I do. Did you know of a succubus named Danika Novak?" She asked.

"That one? Oui. I knew her quite well. She was of another branch of the family." He laughed.

"Danika was my grand mere." Asuna said bluntly.

He stopped and stared at her. He neared her and lifted her chin.

"So you are only a quarter psi uppyr. Well how interesting. Your succubus nature takes you over?" He asked.

"That would make my mother half." She said softly.

"Oui I imagine she is quite the tart." He said laughing.

"I need to know more about the succubus and incubus sir. I need to know why I do what I do." She said.

"Then perhaps you may wish to come to my home." He said in a heavily seductive voice.

"Remember your glamours have no effect." She said staring at him.

"I have no need of such a trite ability lady dog." He said suddenly grabbing her.

She gasped and the raw lust ripped through her.

"That is much more powerful now it is not? You are afraid of yourself and me." He said amazed.

"A little." She said honestly.

"You really are more succubus in nature? How is this possible?" He asked looking at her deeply in the eyes.

"How do you know?" Asuna demanded.

"Your look. You could disarm if you so choose." He said amused.

He took her hand and ported them to a small but lavish villa. She looked around the home and looked back at him.

"I thought you liked cemeteries?" She asked.

"You really think I would show Vlad Tepest where I lived? You know he hunted down our kind for a little while. I believe it was because of Danika." He said as he went to a sideboard.

He poured two glasses of white wine and handed her one.

"You feel the pull because it is natural. We are drawn to others of our kind for a reason." He laughed.

"Why did the basilisk want us?" She asked.

"Oh they are fun!" He laughed.

"What do you mean? I know one named Amedeo Servius." Asuna commented.

"You know the king of the Black Basilisk. You naughty girl." He said licking the rim of the glass.

"He indicated that basilisk would hunt down succubus or incubus for sex." She said blushing.

"Still innocent. How very sweet." He said setting down his wine.

"Stay right where you are incubus. I have no interest in trying out your wiles." She growled.

"You are absolutely no fun! Goodness you deny me and I am crushed." He said innocently.

She snorted and they sat down. He was eying her and it was obvious he would enjoy trying her on for size so to speak.

"Okay now tell me about Amedeo Gnaeus Servius." She said cupping her chin.

"Well if he lived then he would be about five thousand years old. He was unusual they say because he had two toned hair and his basilisk form was the same. They said he was so handsome and his features so fine that he could look like a girl." Sebastein said grinning.

"His features are very sculpted and defined. He has an oval shaped face with a defined jaw. His lips are sin and they are full almost like a female's would be." She explained.

"Oh really? He sounds positively yummy." He said smirking.

"You would feed off of male or female." She said shocked.

"I prefer women but if I am hungry enough then oui I will feed from another male. Females are stronger and taste so sweet." He said smiling.

"Interesting. Now why do basilisk and succubui and incubi do so well together?" She demanded.

"Their blood is like opium to us silly girl. A full succubus or incubus would be immune to the toxin in them but it makes us high as kites and their gaze can throw us into bliss. Our body temperatures put them into raptures and our bite makes them just as altered as we are. It gets me giddy thinking about it." He laughed.

Their rutting now made perfect sense and she realized that his toxin would not have hurt her. They were like "crack" to the other and she sighed. She wondered how much was their hormones and how much was actual feeling.

"So we are their sex toys?" She asked annoyed.

"Oh you think a succubus has to be dragged to the bed of a basilisk? Not likely my dear. More like jumping in really quickly." He snickered.

"I see. Well I know a male basilisk that would make short work of you." Asuna remarked.

"Oh goodie!" He said smirking.

"I think I have the information I need." She said standing.

She stood up and he did as well. Sebastein grabbed her and his lips hovered over hers.

"You know it would enthrall me to no end to partake of you." He purred.

"Not happening. You are gorgeous but I have plenty of gorgeous males that I know." She said patting his back.

"Too bad. If you ever get bored." He laughed and she bowed.

She appeared in Japan and she decided to spy upon her family to see where the wraiths were and what they were up to. She masked her aura and she was horrified with the idea that she preyed upon those she loved and she realized that Tekeshi must have figured it out. He must have known and she wondered if he had planned to throw Changming at her himself. She began a low growl at his devious nature at times. He was so good and honorable but at the same time he was smart and scheming when he needed to be. Thoughts of Sheng flitted through her brain and he was still dead at this point and she wondered about Kaito. He was banished in her era and wondered if that extended to this time as well. She still had Hikari so that had not changed. She was curious but pushed it aside for now. She knew her mother had not seen Raganos for awhile and she brooded. She was full of annoyance and disgust at herself and she ported to the Southern Kingdom. She was masked and she saw Grimmjow sparring another soldier. He wore no shirt and only a hakama. Naraku had given her a letter to give to himself in this era and the bastard had placed a seal upon it that only he could open. She knew he was meddling but she could not stop him. She watched the youkai version of Grimmjow and lust ripped through her. She made herself push it down and she was determined to see how long she could go without rutting. She refused to believe that she was a sexual predator and she ported to the Northern Castle. She was given a kidney shot by one of the triplets and she hissed in a little pain. She walked through the massive dark castle and she found Naraku in his onsen of all places. She saw the rippling hair and she saw the kumo shaped scar. She moved silently and she began running her tongue along his neck and he startled. She turned his head and began nipping his lips and kissing him deeply. He responded but she could tell he was confused. She used one hand to undo her haori and hakama and she quickly scrambled out of them. She told herself that he did not count as he was proper to desire. She settled into his lap and she released a deep moan.

"Inu? What is this? Kamis you are gripping me in a vise!" He cried out.

"Need you. I always need you." She said in his ear.

"You are supposed to be on the mainland." He groaned.

She leaned forward and licked his ear in which he grunted softly. She moved her lips to his neck and found his pulse point. Asuna began sucking on it hard and he swooned. She lifted her lips to his ear and her breathing was hard. His hands gripped her hips tightly and he could not think.

"Not from here. You know about me. Good! You feel so good." She snarled against his neck.

"Another era? Shit inu!" He said holding her tightly as he came violently.

The intense feelings and she had used her yoki and neither lasted long. She fell against him and he felt her belly. His eyes widened in shock.

"I have given you three sons and three daughters. What you feel are our babes." She said heavily in his ear.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. You love your children and spoil your girls." She whispered.

He looked over her naked body and lust raged through him. She was gorgeous and he pulled her out of the onsen and he laid her down.

"Kamis you are beautiful." He said in a deep tone.

"Your note. You wanted me to bring you a note from you." She said in lusty tone.

"I wrote myself a note?" He asked intrigued.

"Hai. It can wait a minute." She said pulling him down.

"My little inu wants me?" He smirked.

"Your inu wants you gasping and begging like a male whore." She growled.

"Your beast is stirred. How very interesting." He smirked.

"Love it when you are brooding and almost malicious. She will not but I will. We love it when you dominate us and bend us to you." She purred in a gravelly tone.

"Do you really? You like when I am your master?" He asked as his eyes began burning crimson.

"Hai." She breathed heavily.

"Why is that inu? Will you tell me why you enjoy my lording over you?" He asked as he stroked her center.

"Know us. You know us better then anyone. You fight for us and give permission." She groaned.

"To your playthings? Hai I will always fight. You are gushing inu. You are like a wanton little beast at the moment. Shall I tell you what I am going to do to my pretty little silver?" He asked as he leaned over her.

"Hai." She breathed.

"You will scream my name and you will beg me to bring you to rapture." He said with a predatory smirk.

She was open and so vulnerable to him and he spread her open and joined with her. Their movements were meant to elicit great passion and they both ended up rasping under the pressure. She released such a wounded sound that he thought her hurt but her ensuing climax forced him into one as well. He could never hold out against her end and it frustrated him. He knew absolute control in most of his life but when he made love to her; he lost all control. She was sleeping and he was tired as always. He could take her two or three more times but he would be in a coma like sleep afterward. He grabbed her expensive silks and he pulled them both into his miasma and onto his futon. He pulled out a letter that was filled with yoki and he smirked at his future self. He broke open the letter and recognized his handwriting. It was small and even and the ink was perfect. He marveled at it for a moment and he read.

Naraku,

I need you to do something that you may find offensive to you at this time. You must trust that this is best. Your future is with our inu and will always be with her but she is not a normal youkai at all. In fact she is so far from normal that you will have to adjust. Know one thing and the way she is; she cannot be different. We learn this the hard way. Save yourself the drama and deal. You must seek out a Yamaneko by the name of Grimmjow Jagaharu. We have made him a promise and I must fulfill it. There will be evils that sweep into our family and seek to destroy all we have built. I am still the same Naraku and I am still the hanyou I have always been but I will not loose my life to these beasts. I will not loose her again nor our babes. Right now she carries within her our progeny and I pray you can protect her. I would keep her here but forces are at work now and they will not wait for my sweet ones to arrive. Protect them as you would Mizuki. Protect them so that they will know our love. There are innocents that are apart of our family and I will not allow them to die like they do. Help me help us.

Me.

He was stunned to his twin souls and he stared over at her. The way his future self wrote; she had died already. He frowned and lay beside her. He watched her sleep and he was troubled. It seemed they already faced enough crap in their personal life and he was sick of it. He for the first time in his life wanted peace in his. He put a hand on her belly and he marveled at the idea of that many babes. It did not seem possible to him and she stirred.

"What are their names?" He asked softly.

"Mizuki, Nori, Kenji, Emi, Hibari, and Rishou in that order." She yawned.

"Inu." He breathed softly.

"I swore a large family for you." She said sitting up.

"Why have I asked myself to help protect a Yamaneko?" He demanded.

"Swear to not get angry." She said softly.

"You have more then one mate?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Not so much mates as partners." She shrugged.

"What are you Asuna? Why has my future self asked me to accept you as you are?" He demanded.

"You did that? Oh lord I am going to hit you when I see you then!" She snapped.

"Answer the question inu." He snapped.

"It has come to light and my mother suppressed the information but I am in part a succubus. It gets awakened in me and I have not been able to suppress it." She said looking away.

"That is a type of uppyr who feeds off of energies in the midst of a sexual act." He said shocked.

She turned bright red and he realized suddenly why he always felt so damn drained after their encounters.

"You feed off of me? How in the hell?" He asked standing up.

"I did not know! It just seemed natural." She cried.

"You feed from me when we make love!" He snapped.

"I am sorry! I cannot help it Naraku. How am I supposed to be different?" She asked.

"I do not know! I am not a buffet!" He growled.

He stomped away and she felt horrid. She hated what she did and she sighed. She stood up and went after him. He was on the balcony walk way that wrapped around the second level of the castle.

"Stop please!" She growled.

"I am not your food inu. Take your lovers as you need; it seems you must have many. It seems you would kill just one." He said looking at her.

"I do not mean to do this." She said touching his scar.

"Learn how to control it. Stay amongst succubus brethren but I am not your food! I am your mate and your equal inu. I will not be used!" He snarled.

"I will learn to control it. I love you." She said as she kissed his shoulder.

"You and I are still?" He started to ask.

"You are a major force in my life as always. I love others but you will always be the most important one. I cannot explain it and I would choose you any day." She sighed.

"Because this….what we share is pure and it is perfection. The miko was a mere shadow of that purity." He said bluntly.

Her eyes widened and he pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly and she felt safe.

"Now this Yamaneko. I like him? Why do I like a feline?" He asked.

"I gave him a son. He pissed you off and you went after him. He took you on and you two about killed each other. You have violently strong feelings for Haruya; his son. Something happens and you two join forces to kill a common enemy. You begin to like him and he brings me to you." She said blushing.

"Go on." He said intrigued.

"You two shared me. You two decided to have a friendship and you swore that if anything happened to him that you would raise Haruya as yours." She said looking away.

"I share you? When do I start this?" He asked heavily.

"It starts when we meet your brother." She said breathing harder.

"I have a brother? Impossible." He said shaking his head.

"It is a long story. Kamis Naraku! Why do you tease me?" She groaned.

"Because I can. Can you try and not use me for food?" He asked.

"Hai. I will try." She groaned.

"I will control it. Has my little inu been totally dominated lately?" He asked in her ear.

"When you conceived this babe." She said breathless.

"You know what your inner inu told me?" He said tracing his claws down her sternum.

"What?" She whimpered.

"She likes when I control her mistress. She likes when I dominate and make her mistress a blubbering mess." He worked her clit.

She gripped his shoulders and she cursed her mouthy inner nature. She surrendered to his wonderful ministrations and he held her up.

"When shall I meet this neko?" He asked.

"Soon." She groaned.

"You must need to feed often. I want to watch." He said huskily in her ear.

"No stop that!" She growled.

"No. If I have to share you then I will at least get something from it." He said almost evilly.

She groaned and they ended back up in the hot spring. Finally she made her way to the Southern Kingdom again and Naraku was amongst the shadows and most probably another form. Grimmjow was still working his men and he was a task master. She watched him bark orders as they sparred. Hikaru must have known what an excellent mind his middle son had. She was sitting in a high palm tree as she watched him. She was just as madly in love with Grimmjow as much as Naraku. He knew that in her era and she knew him well enough that is why he pursued a friendship. She intended to keep Chang her secret as she was selfishly jealous over the snow inu. She had no idea why but she went into murderous rage thinking about ANYONE touching him but her. Nobu and Ishin were extensions of Naraku in her mind and they were a package she realized. She felt her pups stir and kick her. She was going on five months and she was avoiding too many confrontations. Nobu said they could be taken in a month and half. He did not think it safe to have her go longer with three.

Grimmjow was sweating as he fought with his katana and she leaned forward when she saw what it was. It was Pantera but it was not a youkai blade. Her masking slipped and he looked straight up.

"Why you up there?" He demanded.

"I enjoy watching you spar. You are excellent plus you look enticing all covered with sweat." She said smirking.

"Ah well back them words up bitch." He said smirking back.

She ported down and she was in his arms. She knew Naraku was around and he did not want her to say anything. It seemed he was going to discover a few things. She fingered his blade and she pulled it from his sheath. She examined it closely and she realized it was a youkai blade; it was just more subtle then Konkisaiga. She examined the blue guard and the hilt of it was in the shape of squared off "s". She looked up at him and he just watched her.

"This is Pantera." She said softly.

"You know my fang?" He asked amused.

"This fang has cut into me silly." She laughed.

"I tore your ass up? How ya feeling?" He demanded.

"Good. You will not allow Haruya back." She said softly.

"Fuck what the hell is wrong with me?" He demanded.

"You love your son." She said meeting his eyes.

"Yeah I know I love my boy but I can't fucking see my boy now can I?" He said in anger.

"Haru, I am sorry." She mumbled.

"You can't just bring him?" he asked.

"You have said no and I honor your request." She said perplexed.

"Well you know what? I wanna sire a kit here and then I'll fucking tell my snotty ass future self to go fuck myself." He snapped.

She began laughing at what he had just said and he led her inside of the castle. She felt Naraku and Haru led her to his rooms. She was immediately against a wall and he was kissing her passionately. She succumbed to the love of her neko mate and his style of lovemaking was similar to Naraku. She knew her hanyou watched and it made her blush and excited at the same time. When he was passed out asleep she got up and went outside. Naraku was on the balcony and his eyes were filled with violent passion.

"I enjoy this in the future?" He asked in a heady tone.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I find myself highly aroused. Your face was so wanton." He said in a breathy whisper.

"Look stop okay?" She said turning bright red.

Grimmjow heard the talking and he walked onto his balcony with only his hakama on. He saw the dark hanyou and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Like the show?" He asked.

"You knew I was there?" Naraku asked surprised.

"Hai. I'm a neko after all. She told me about the time in the other era." He grinned.

"You like kink neko?" Naraku asked.

"I like what makes me and my esposa happy. You make her happy." He shrugged.

Naraku crossed his arms and he liked the neko. He liked his honesty and bluntness. He also liked how the damn feline took his mate. It was downright hot and he was inflamed that he actually enjoyed it. He pushed aside the sexual side of things and he walked into the chambers. Asuna and Grimmjow entered as well and they sat down.

"What do you know?" Naraku demanded.

"About you or about what?" He asked confused.

"Well my future self has asked me to help you and because we love the same onna then I shall. She has my babe within her so I ask you look out for my baby girl as well." Naraku said smoothly.

"I think I can manage that. You gonna help me keep her in check? I also have a little payback to the asshole that raped her." Grimmjow said growling.

"Raped?" Naraku asked shocked.

"Haru!" She snapped.

"One of those wraith fuckers inhabited Hiroshi and fucking tore her ass up while she was pregnant with my boy. Now I want payback." Haru said lying on his side.

"I think you and I need to talk further neko. I think you inu have kept too much to yourself!" Naraku snapped at her.

"It happened to me!" She snapped back.

"I swear if I hear that one more God damned time then I'm gonna go fuck up Hiroshi on principle!" Haru snarled.

Both males were glaring at her and she got mad. She jumped up and stormed away.

"Oh neko you and I are going to be best friends." Naraku chuckled.

"Nice." Grimmjow laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi crawled over the futon and began retching violently. The dragon healer Rena was at a loss to help her and her oldest son was freaking out. Akemi was loosing color a little more and he was nervous. He went in search of her two mates and he found them at tea.

"Father please come. I am worried." Ryuu said.

"She still cannot keep anything down?" he asked horrified.

"My mother's mate Nobu can help I think Lord Ryukotsusei." Ang Chi offered.

"Well get him!" He snapped.

Ang Chi bowed and he went to find the famed kumo healer. Rina was in the door and she felt helpless. She had birthed her former lord Mizuchi and all the dragon lords since then. The dragon lady was suffering horribly and if the old healer found the scum that did this then she would kill him. Her people loved Akemi with everything in them.

"My lord. That beast will kill her and the kit! Abort it! I can selectively abort it and she will be okay." Rena said in anger.

"Akemi would not do such a thing." Ryukotsusei said shuddering.

"She already started asking." Rena said as she walked away.

Akemi held her stomach and she was falling to pieces.

"Ryu!" She gasped.

"Kemi? Do you wish for this? I will do as you want. Do you wish for us to abort this wyvern?" He asked.

"I want my neko babe. I do not want this thing! It is not natural! It is like evil in me!" She said retching again.

Ryukotsusei nodded and he sighed. He hated to see her suffer and he wondered if it was because she was a mammal youkai. The Asian dragons were classified as reptiles but they were far from their reptilian past as could be. They had developed differently and the onna had developed mammary glands and they did not need to sun themselves even though they did instinctually. Ang Chi came in a moment later and there stood a fairly tall kumo. He was dressed simply in red linen haori and hakama. His black eyes held intelligence and compassion. His black hair came to just past his shoulders and it was impossibly shiny. He seemed on the thin side but this being radiated knowledge and goodness.

"Hello Lord Ryukostsusei. I am Nobu." He said bowing his head.

"Hello kumo. Can you help her?" he asked.

"Hai. Lord Ang Chi was explaining what it was that she conceived. I believe her miko blood must be warring with the reptile." Nobu stated.

"She did not harm my young." Ryukotsusei stated.

"Nor mine." Ang Chi piped up.

"This is not a normal youkai my lord. The youkai in Japan and parts of Asia have specialized. It is easier for her to mingle with those just like her. You are of reptilian heritage yet you are not a reptile. Do you understand what I am saying?" Nobu asked.

"I believe so." He nodded.

"I want it gone!" Akemi screamed.

"Do you really wish that my lady for I will do as you wish but I can suppress this babe totally. It may take a week or so but I can change it totally." He said softly.

"It feels like a parasite! It feels like a pestilence." She said sobbing into the futon.

"I can suppress its yoki and you will feel a normal babe." He said brushing her hair away from her face.

Akemi nodded and she truly had no will to murder a babe. She felt his yoki and it was so suffocating and made her feel evil. She knew it was not its fault but Drostan had such malice in him. He was the type to love an onna to death. Nobu began working and he cut her wrist with a claw.

"I need some of this venom or shoki or whatever it is. I also need the miko that mothered her." Nobu stated

"Hai." Ryukotsusei stated.

He felt guilt and he had no idea how he was going to get wyvern blood but an idea popped into his head.

"You know the basilisk king is in the other era." He stated.

"That is right. He could fight one and get what we needed." Ang Chi stated.

"Lord Ang Chi could you get Lady Kagome from Edo and I shall bring back the basilisk." Ryukotsusei stated.

He knew where Juria was and he suspected the inugami was in actuality a kami but he kept his mouth shut. She sent him back and he went to Asuna's building in Tokyo. He found himself liking the modern era and he went up the elevator. He felt Ryunosuke and he went to the door he was behind. He knocked and it was thrown open by a silver haired female. She was stunning and he slipped his tongue out quickly and he realized she was mated to a dragon, and not just any dragon, his houshi son. His jaw dropped and she bowed.

"Lord Ryukotsusei, I am Matsuda Hibari." She said reverently.

"If you are mated to Ryunosuke then your surname is Ito." He said dumbly.

"Really? Oh then I will have it changed." She laughed.

"Hibari?" Ryunosuke said as he came out of the baby's room.

"Son?" He asked more shocked.

"I can explain sir." He said blushing.

"Please son. I paid a fortune to your monastery." He said stepping in.

"I sort of found my Akemi." He said blushing profusely.

"Say no more. Welcome Hibari. I am Ryukotsusei." He said bowing.

"You are famous my lord. You are the great dragon lord that killed Touga and Great Uncle Inuyasha 'killed'." She said winking.

"Hai." He said blushing.

"Haha swears that Lord Touga could be an ass." She said smirking.

"Your mother is a gem." The dragon lord laughed.

"We went to Shenyang but you were not there." Ryunosuke said gently.

"No, we are in the past. I faced the bastard that got your mother pregnant. She is very sick my son and maybe your healing touch can help her." He said sighing.

"Of course. Hibari, I have to go my love." He said softly.

"Then I shall come with you." She smiled.

"Okay." He said watching her closely.

Ryukotsusei watched the two and he realized that she was indeed his other half. The looks of love passing between them made him feel his own heart intensely. Ryunosuke held a baby who had light jade hair and she was a pretty little thing.

"This is Reia." She said smiling.

"Ito Reia." Ryunosuke said softly.

Ryukotsusei nodded and he realized his son was proclaiming his adoption of the tiny girl. He was still in shock as they gathered up things and he took the opportunity to go to the apartment of the basilisks. He knocked loudly and a male basilisk with white hair answered. He perused him obviously intrigued and stepped aside.

"Hello dragon." Gabrielus said smirking.

"I do not bend that direction so turn your head my friend." Ryukotsusei said calmly.

"Too bad. You are rather handsome." He said smirking widely.

"Gabrielus who is there?" Amedeo said coming down the hall with book in hand.

"A pretty dragon." He retorted.

"Oh! You are Ryukotsusei si?" Amedeo asked as he looked up.

"Hai. I am Lord Ryukotsusei. I am mated to Asuna's first cousin Akemi." He said.

"The one that Drostan got to. Bastardo!" He growled.

"I know that we do not know one another but the spawn of that devil is killing my mate." He said growling.

"It is the wyvern venom. What do you need from me dragon?" Amedeo asked sitting.

"I need you to find a wyvern and get the venom or shoki or whatever." He said in a disgusted tone.

"You are more powerful then most dragons no?" Amedeo asked intrigued.

"Hai I guess. I thought all dragons powerful but I do not deal with outsiders often. Akemi and my boys were my life." He shrugged.

"Your femmina only gave you two sons si?" the basilisk king asked.

"Hai. Our births are terrible even for dragon onna." He said.

"Too bad my healer is no longer alive. He was very talented and he could help your femmina." He said standing.

"How many did your mate give you?" He asked curiously.

"Valentina gave me eleven." Amedeo smirked.

"How many do you want from Lady Asuna?" He asked amused.

"As many as I can get." He smirked.

Amedeo got his weapon and Gabrielus looked eager for a fight. Adrastus was in a park somewhere basking in the sunlight.

"Gabrielus go found Adrastus. See if he can tear himself away from his sunning." Amedeo commanded.

"Si majesty." He said phasing out.

"He is an interesting fellow." Ryukotsusei stated.

"He is like many white basilisks. They were notorious for the duality. It is rumored that many carried both sexes." Amedeo said smiling.

"Well!" The dragon lord said shocked.

"Many reptiles in nature are this way no? I think nothing of it but it shows that your dragons are more mammalian." He shrugged.

"I am a water dragon basilisk. My natural environment is beach and my jaws wrapped around a manta or some other manner of sea predator." He replied.

"There are more water reptiles you know. I did not know them but they existed." Amedeo said sitting on the arm of a chair.

"There are things of the coast of my homeland. I have never gotten to know them but it is said my sire dealt with them. I broke many of his alliances." He said in disgust.

"Your sire you did not like?" He asked interested.

"My father was a great warrior and the wars plagued these lands for over a millennium. He was a harsh lord and an even harsher father. He drove my mother to suicide and rape was nothing to him." He said disgusted.

"What happened to him?" Amedeo asked.

"He was killed by Lady Asuna and Naraku in their past lives; Lady Sorami and Lord Hisashi." He said looking away.

"They lived before? You killed them in revenge no?" Amedeo asked totally engrossed.

"Hai. I was young. I was very young and my sire was a horrendous bastard but he died horribly. The kumo lord Hisashi was a funnel web and he injected him with enough venom to liquefy his insides. I watched as my sire was castrated and I had been bound by an ookami kumo harlot. I was terrified and horrified at the same time but honor dictated that I avenge him. My own lands and my own people would have suffered the wrath of the dragon kami Tianlong. I have heard from the ancient ones that he does in fact exist." Ryukotsusei stated.

"Please! What is god? We daemons have been worshipped as gods by the mortals for thousands of years." Amedeo smirked.

"Our kami are typically youkai or ningen souls or beings that have lived so long and their power so vast that they do not inhabit this plane anymore." He said in a soft tone.

"I see. Well I have never met a god nor will I imagine. I am sure if and when I die that I will burn in Hades forever." Amedeo laughed.

Gabrielus phased back in followed by Adrastus. Amedeo looked at his best friend and he noticed shadows under his eyes. He narrowed his red eyes and his best friend looked away.

"Let us go. I think I shall enjoy tearing up a wyvern for you." Amedeo said with a smirk.

Ryukotsusei opened the door; his new son and daughter in law were there along with his adopted grand babe. Amedeo looked at Hibari with interest and she bowed her head.

"I am Naraku's youngest girl." She said.

"I see. Each femmina your mother has birthed has been gorgeous." He muttered.

"Oh you should see the twin girls. Wen and Wenling are mirror twins and they are stunning." Hibari smirked.

"Really?" Gabrielus said interested.

"Adrastus, my friend what is wrong?" Amedeo asked.

"She is not here. I feel as though my gut has been ripped open majesty." He said in serpent's tongue.

"Did you mate her?" Amedeo asked surprised.

"Si." He sighed.

"My friend you need to stay here and wait for the femmina." Amedeo said sighing.

"I am sorry my rex." Adrastus said looking ashamed.

"Never apologize for love my friend; that is worth living and dying for." Amedeo said patting his back.

"We go now no?" Amedeo asked with a smile.

"Hai." Ryukotsusei said.

Gabrielus looked at Adrastus and he knew his friend was pining away. He had never understood his noble friend or his rather calm past. He was all about the fight and the love. He kept a small grin hidden and he followed his king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoshiko had learned to really hate the endless white sands. She was going to strangle Nanami when she found her and she was going to end up rutting the blonde shinigami sooner rather then later. They had been in the wasteland for over a week and he made her laugh constantly. She truly found nothing more attractive in a male then humor.

"Tatsumaki Tsubasaken!" She commanded her fang.

A massive tornado of yoki ripped through and took out a huge hollow. She sheathed her fang and Urahara watched her amused.

"Pretty good with that thing." He laughed.

"I hope so." She said grinning.

They walked on and she looked over at his stupid hat and it annoyed her that he wore the stupid thing.

"I hate that ugly thing." She said staring at the bucket hat.

"Ah well I like it. It also dampens reiastu too but so does my gigai." He shrugged.

"Okay what is up with you? Why are you hiding out in the physical plane?" She demanded.

"Long story." He said looking up.

"I have told you all about me and you cannot tell me about you?" She asked.

"Sorry." He smirked.

"You like to be mysterious." She said in irritation.

"I like living. Besides you are more interesting anyway. An inu princess who married a tiger, now that is cool." He said grinning.

"Right! I am sure youkai politics just rock your world." She said glaring at him.

"You were not about politics were you?" He asked chuckling.

"Can we just rut and get it over with? You are driving me nuts!" She growled.

"No, I think I can wait." He laughed and walked on.

She sighed and followed him. The few kisses they had shared had been mind blowing but he kept himself restrained and it was frustrating.

"I feel the spiritual pressure some ways away." She said sighing.

"I do as well." He nodded.

"Can you ride bareback?" She asked.

"Pardon me?" Kisuke choked.

"I meant if I changed form could you hang on?" She said smirking slyly.

He nodded and she was starting to warm up and tease him back. She changed form and she appeared as a giant black inu. He looked at her and whistled. She was very pretty and it seemed odd but she had the body structure of a silver inu but had black fur. She lowered her body and he got on.

-Do not ride me too hard- she pathed.

Kisuke snorted in amusement and she took off. She was running fast and she caught sight off the rag tag group. She jumped over the group and she cornered Nanami. She was growling at her niece and Nanami looked offended.

"Why are you pissed off at me?" She demanded.

Yoshiko growled loudly and Nanami's eyes flashed.

"I did not ask to be taken by the fucking Arrancar!" She yelled up at the giant inu.

"Kisuke?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Yeah your girlfriend sent me to get her daughter and yell at you." Urahara laughed as he slid down the inu's back.

"Who the hell is this?" Ichigo demanded.

"My mother's younger sister; this is Lady Yoshiko. She is staying in inu form so she can curse at me!" Nanami snapped at her aunt.

"You understand her?" Uryu asked.

"Hai. I know funnel and inu naturally." She said glaring.

Yoshiko changed form and her black hair blew in the wind.

"You know your mother is worried sick about you!" Yoshiko snapped.

"You think I want to be here? I had patients and a life going on before Szayel and his asshole brother showed up!" Nanami said growling.

"Why Nanami? Why would they take you? Your yoki is not even fully developed my girl. You are one of the youngest of the older pups! Why would they take you?" She demanded.

Nanami flushed and Yoshiko's mouth dropped open.

"Nami you did not!" Her aunt said shocked.

"What? What did she do?" Ichigo asked.

"It does not matter Kurosaki." Uryu stated in anger.

"Like I did on purpose! I was having problems." Nanami said blushing.

"You little idiot! It was not you. You mother looks at a male and she gets pregnant. Same with your Obbasan and my chichi. Good Kamis Nanami." Yoshiko said shaking her head.

"Well you know what Aunt Shiko? I want it! I want my baby regardless of its sire. I hate this fucking place!" She said suddenly crying.

Nanami ran off and Uryu looked at the inu princess in anger.

"Was that necessary?" He glared.

"Do not ask me anything ningen. She is one of my beloved sister's pups. This is the inu way and that girl is still a VERY young onna. I will chastise her as I see fit! Her mother would do far worse." Yoshiko said with narrowed eyes.

"Bitch!" Uryu stated as he walked away.

"Hai." She said sarcastically.

Yoshiko sighed and she knew Asuna was too understanding with her pups. If they had been hers then she would have beat them. It did not help that she was the same age as the older ones. Her elder sister could be a hard ass when she needed but she had always spoiled her massive family. They used to run all over the Western Palace and her sire secretly loved it. Her mother tried to keep order but all of the pups had pups except for her and Masami. Her half tiger sister was too busy being a prima donna. Masami was drop dead gorgeous and powerful to boot. She had learned the truth when she was fifty or so and the ensuing temper tantrum had been profound. Her sire had soundly whipped her and she glared at the only father she had ever known and began crying. Yoshiko knew the truth of her big, bad chichi. He was a big puppy at heart and his little girls' tears did him in every time. Masami had come to know Chen and she called him Ba now. The Byakko lord had never been as happy as when he love cub had showed up and demanded to know answers. Sesshomaru had pretty well beaten it into her that she was a Western princess and she acted it. She was also Byakko royalty and she was lavished attention. She had been in Tibet the last she heard.

"You got lost in your own mind." Kisuke muttered.

"I do that. I am sorry. I am very introspective." She sighed.

"So this young onna is pregnant?" Kisuke asked under his breath.

"Hai. She has been difficult since her first mate died. She went on a massive killing spree when Tomoharu died." Yoshiko stated.

"During the Bount situation?" He asked.

"Hai. It was ningen thugs that did it but she was not right for awhile. Since then she has been difficult Asuna has said. She has done amazing things mind you but her personal life has been a mess." She said softly.

"I am assuming it is an Arrancar." He said.

"Hai. Asuna had one and so did Hibari." Yoshiko explained.

"Soul Society must be in a fit." He laughed.

"Well it is not normal I guess but Nanami needs to calm down. She has assumed she is not powerful but that is true for now. She may end up surpassing some of her siblings. Asuna and Nobu said she is different." She said.

"Well shall we take her back now?" He asked.

"Hai. I am ready to leave this place." She stated as she followed after her niece.

"WHAT Aunt Shiko?" Nanami glared.

"It is time to go. I have a life." She said in a growl.

"Haha would not have been so cruel!" Nanami stated in anger.

"Your Haha is too nice. I would have whipped your ass but I am only your aunt. Get going." She demanded.

"You are mean and nasty!" She snapped.

"Whatever. GO!" She snapped.

Nanami walked and Kisuke was talking to the others. Uryu looked upset but he kept his head bowed. Nanami went to him and they spoke heatedly. She was obviously distressed and Uryu shook his head no. She actually slapped him and she walked away. Nanami's face was drenched in tears and she was furious. Yoshiko looked back at the group and she knew things would blow up sooner or later.

"Do not get yourself killed before my sister can show up." Yoshiko said to Ichigo.

"You tell Sensei that I'm good and next time I see her that she'll need sleep." He said arrogantly.

Yoshiko smirked and they went through the garganta. As soon as they made it to Karakura Town, Nanami ported out in a huff. She sighed and turned to Kisuke. He invited her for tea and she entered. They sat through tea and she was giggling by the time they finished the pot.

"You spiked it with sake." She giggled.

"Why not?" He asked slurring just a bit.

"We just got back from hell. Why will you not tell me anything?" She demanded.

"Because I am still hiding." He said softly.

"You are drunk." She said pointing at him.

"Hai. So are you." He grinned.

"Hai." She laughed.

She crawled over to him and she threw his hated hat from him. She stared down at him and he grinned at her.

"I am impatient Mister Urahara and you have made me wait more then a week." She growled in a passionate way.

"Sorry sweetheart. Your heart is full and it is not for me." He said with a small smile.

"He is dead Kisuke. I am so tired of feeling nothing." She said clenching her shirt in her hand.

"You don't worry on it okay? Go sleep on my futon and I will sleep in the shop." He said getting up and staggering.

She growled in anger and wondered at his motives.

"Do you like men?" She asked stupidly.

"No, I like onna just fine. You are drunk as a skunk and so am I. This is not how I am so sleep it off." He said leaving.

She blinked her light brown eyes and she had just been turned down. Her mouth dropped open and she was not used it. She got up drunkenly and she was furious.

"Why must I be celibate shinigami?" She demanded as he had laid down.

"Why can you not accept my friendship?" He asked.

"Because I want that and your body!" She growled.

"Well princess I am flattered but when I partake of the body then it is about something more then just a fuck okay?" He said meeting her eyes.

"Good Kamis! I run into a Kamis damn monk!" She hissed.

"Nope. I have been intimate before but I choose not to this time." He said rolling to his side.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because you drift off so often and I am sure it is memories of your mate. Love like that is hard to compete with so I choose not to compete. He sounds like he was awesome but I am not in a mood to be in a shadow despite my hat." He snickered.

She stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Why does it have to be about love?" She demanded.

"You have been wandering for a century. Why not come home and settle down. You are trying to fill the ache in your soul and your heart. I am not putty hime." He stated from his prone position.

"Am I that transparent?" She asked horrified.

"Nope but I am a pretty good listener. Night hime." He said falling asleep.

She stood up and tears fell from her eyes. She ported to the Western Palace and she walked to her sire's study. He was reading and he looked up. He refused to cut his silver hair and it was still long. She remembered she used to twirl her fingers in it as a pup.

"I cannot stop the hurt." She said from the door.

He sat back and opened his arms. She staggered forward and sobbed against his chest. His elegant hand ran through her black hair as she sobbed harder.

"You are like me beloved daughter. You were always like me." He said softly.

"I cannot live without him." She said as her tears stained his white haori.

"Perhaps you need to change the circumstances." He muttered.

"Who knows what that would do?" She said crying.

"Yoshiko, I know that I would rather die a thousand times over then live without your mother." He stated in his deep baritone.

"I wish I was Asuna." She said wiping her eyes.

"Your sister is not true inu. You act more inu and that is okay." He said holding her chin.

"Tell me how to stop the suffering." She said looking down.

"Go back to your mate or find another soul mate." He said meeting her caramel colored eyes.

"Hai." She said hiccupping.

"You have made this Sesshomaru proud these many years. My pups are my blessing and I have been honored to be your chichi." He stated holding her tightly.

She held onto her sire and she felt blackness in her soul. She wondered if she should or could save Ling. She wondered what the cost would be. There was always a price for everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amedeo saw the tiny femmina and she was succumbing to the wyvern venom.

"Abort that evil thing!" He demanded of Nobu.

"She wants to try and keep it." Nobu said softly.

"There are no twins in wyvern culture. This one will drain the other until death and then what? Abort the abomination!" The basilisk said in anger.

"Was your own mate not wyvern?" Nobu asked.

"Not completely. She was half basilisk." He said impatiently.

"She was half of what this babe is and you would kill an innocent?" The kumo asked shocked.

"This babe will be born eating meat. It is not a sweet little thing healer. My kind is not born this vicious. Wyvern babes are not helpless at birth. These are full reptile daemons, spider! They are not like you soft and sweet Japanese daemons. Even you spiders have developed mammal tendencies." Amedeo said glaring.

Nobu looked at Akemi and she did not look well at all. Ryukotsusei was perplexed but he nodded to the healer. Nobu sighed and he gave her draught. The dragon healer came in and stared at Amedeo. She patted his cheek and he looked at her oddly.

"You are a good boy even if you are a little randy." Rena said smirking.

"How old are you femmina?" Amedeo asked amused.

"Old enough to know the stories my boy. You are famous in the old dragon tales." She laughed.

Ryukotsusei looked fondly at the dragon healer and they ended up cutting into her belly. The dragon onna had created a barrier around the kit and Nobu hated himself at the moment. He was going to end up being sick but he took the wyvern fetus and the tiny thing already looked as if it had scales. Amedeo stared at it with hate and looked away. Akemi was heavily drugged so she would not feel anything. Nobu intended to give the fetus a proper burial and he sighed as the dragon onna sewed her up.

"This lady cannot carry that thing. I am a dragon and I question if my kind could carry such a burden." She said to the gentle kumo.

"I would have found a way." Nobu said disgusted with himself.

"Lay the beast to rest if it pleases you but do not pity the monster." Amedeo said from behind Nobu.

"I am sorry but I put my emphasis on life regardless of the species." Nobu said wrapping the fetus in a silk blanket.

"You are good spider and good for the femmina but I am glad she has a harder heart." The basilisk king stated.

Nobu looked at the reptile and ported away. He was disgusted and he wanted to weep. He felt for the tiny being he had helped to kill. He ended up vomiting and he hated taking life. He buried the tiny being and he prayed to the Kamis for forgiveness.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Amedeo watched the dragons fuss over the tiny onna and he could see she was very much loved. He wanted to find the femmina and Ryukotsusei was feeding her from his own wrist. Hibari was wandering around the dragon castle and she had no fears of Arturo in this era as he was in Soul Society imprisoned. Ryunosuke's brother Ryuu had choked when he had met her. He had looked at his younger brother in total shock. The former houshi blushed but he showed her around.

The basilisk king wandered around dragon lands and he noticed many dragon femmina were ogling him. He bowed but at the moment he only had eyes for the mammal. Gabrielus was in heaven flirting his white scales off and he smiled at his friend. He wandered into the jungle and marveled at the raw beauty. He sighed heavily and moved to the water. He sat upon the beach and he changed form. The sun was high and he could use the warmth. He saw many dragons sunning themselves on the beach. He laid his massive head down and closed his eyes. Memories assaulted him of his wife and he fell asleep.

"_Femmina why do you tease me so?" He asked heavily as his wife pleasured him._

"_Because my rex needs it." She said seductively as she kissed his thigh._

"_Valentina please femmina." He groaned as he lay back against the chaise._

_His face contorted as she nipped his thighs more then ran her serpent tongue along_ _his male flesh. He was rasping as she managed to make him beg. His eyes were closed and he reveled in his beautiful wife._

Amedeo was startled awake by a hand on his side. It was warm and he turned his head to see Asuna. He saw a lone tear fall down her cheek and he looked at her funny.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." She said nearing his head.

"Why femmina?" He asked lisping.

"Can you change form?" She asked softly.

He changed into his humanoid form and she held his face. She felt horrid for him for he had truly loved the onna he had blatantly stolen from the wyvern ruler.

"You were dreaming of her." She said softly.

"Ahhh si. I do that often." He said looking away.

"Amedeo, I have questioned whether you and I together is a good idea. I question it because I have succubus in me and you are you." She said in a quiet way.

"You think because our kinds are drawn to the other that I could not possibly and truly want you for you, si?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I have news for you femmina but I am able to control myself in most regards. I choose not to control myself with you simply because it feels right. How can you think that I am just drawn to you because of your heritage?" He demanded.

"Because I am questioning everything!" She blurted out.

"I care not if you feed from me. It is a thrill really. I am strong enough to handle such a small price to pay for such beauty." He said almost coldly.

"Do not dare back away from me now! You are part of the reason these bastards are here!" She snapped.

"Do not command me ever!" He snapped back.

"Oh? You really want us like that? I will command you if I so wish basilisk. I am royalty here just as much as you are. How dare you bring your troubles to my family!" She said in a snarl.

"I did not mean to do that femmina! I was tired and weary. Everything I valued and loved was gone! My life was over. My sons; Alair, Amatus, Arminius, Auriel, Bertramus, Brutus, and Cadmus. My daughters; Adelphia, Adriana, Alexa, and Andromeda all gone! I did not get to see my beloved children as adults. They were no older then twenty when Drostan killed them. I know I took his wife but she was my soul." He said with angry tears pricking his eyes.

She felt as though she had been stabbed and she held his face. They were youkai and it did not mean they did not love their babes. She began crying softly for him and he was suddenly weary all over again.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry Amedeo. I know the feeling of loosing your children. I know the desire to die." She said as the salty wetness fell freely.

"I am a cad and I am whoremonger femmina but I loved her! I loved her in a way he could not. I treasured her everyday, she was in my life and I loved my children. If that makes me evil and a bastardo then so be it. I will be evil. I apologize that this evil has come to your family and I shall exit it." He said in a frigid voice.

He stalked off and she was left to stand there. She covered her eyes as she cried and she knew he was no different then her. She turned and followed after him. He was hurting terribly and she caught up with him. She whirled him around and she fell into his arms.

"Forgive me. I am sorry. I was cruel. I am sorry." She said nipping at his jaw.

"Perhaps if I give myself up to Drostan then he will leave your lands alone femmina. I doubt though as he seems to have set his sights on your cousin. She is a lovely and powerful femmina and I am sure he will want revenge for her abortion of the monster." He said calmly and coldly.

"Amedeo please." She said clutching at him.

"I am no glutton femmina. I get the idea. You are overwhelmed in this and I am naught but a distraction. You are powerful si. You have done many things and I am just in your way." He said staring at her with his blood red eyes.

"Stop it!" She growled.

"Why? You are very good with your mouth. You can cut deeper then you can with your sword no? I have enough. I am tired and I shall seek peace elsewhere." He said trying to jerk away.

"NO! I said stop it!" She snarled in anger.

"I have told you do not command me!" He said with just as much anger.

She was hurt as his words just as much as he had been hurt by her. They had both been wounded in their lives and their nerves were still raw. She slapped him hard and dug her claws into his perfect cheek and he glared at her in fury. He grabbed her wrists and held her steady and lightly shoved her away. He phased away and she stared at the spot in anguish. She stormed the dragon castle and she went up to Gabrielus and dragged him away.

"Where would your rex go if he was upset?" She asked in anguish.

"The Palintunis Hill." He shrugged.

"Rome." She said softly.

"You know the city?" He asked curiously.

"Hai. I knew two Roman ningen emperors." She said haunted.

"How sweet. That is where he would go. His palace stood atop that hill." Gabrielus said softly.

She glared at him and then she ported out. She found the basilisk king amongst ruins and he looked back at her in anger.

"Amedeo!" She said hoarsely.

"Enough! Have I not suffered enough for one lifetime femmina? I have made many, many mistakes in my personal life. I could not tell you how many children I sired in my youth! I know they were taken care of but I was careless. I loved femmina and I was rich! I was powerful and I was rex. I had every desire until I met her. I met her and I went into a spin. I was so in love with her that I went to war for her. I would wage war for you but I am dirty no?" He asked in fury.

"No. I am tired too. I have been at war since I was a century old. I had two births on a battle field Amedeo! I am tired of fighting and I want to enjoy my family. Rina thinks I favored her siblings when I was gone from them just as much! Hell, I was dead for a century. I was shot in the head by the damn ningen in China. I have seen enough death to last me ALL of my lives." She said in a devastated tone.

"Then leave me be femmina. I am not your problem." He scowled.

"Please stop it." She cried softly in his ear.

"Get off of me." He sneered.

"Amedeo." She said making him look at her.

"I said leave me alone. I have no need to torture myself." He growled.

Asuna realized how stubborn he was and she pressed her forehead to his. She took one of his hands and he began shaking. He was not telepathic but the basilisk was symbiotic with the uppyr. She delved into his mind and she saw horrors that broke her heart a million times over. His hand other was shaking badly as he reached up and held her jaw.

"Stop this femmina! This is my pain!" He said in a trembling voice.

"I am sharing it now. I am sorry." She said turning her reddened to his meet his.

"Stop this! Stop it now!" He cried hoarsely in her ear.

"No." She said gasping as she felt his emotions.

"Release me, I cannot take this." He cried softly.

"Amedeo, I am sorry. Please, I am sorry for my words." She said as she suddenly began kissing along his hand.

He shut his eyes and she was actually touching his hand that he had in his natural state. His scaled flesh was more sensitive but then she knew it. Her felt her tongue and her lips go up his arm until she reached his neck. He knew if she bit him then he would not care about anything. He gently tried to push her away but she was tonguing his tendons in his neck and he shuddered in anticipation of her fangs.

"Please ask me." She whispered against his neck.

"Si! Please take my blood." He groaned heavily.

She wrapped her jaws around his delectable skin and she let herself loose into her nature. She knew she could be however she needed with him. She also knew she intended to save at least some of his family. She slipped her fangs into his jugular and she was assaulted immediately with a high that his blood induced.

"Si! Femmina so good. Si make me come. Gods si!" He groaned as they went to their knees.

His words made her crazy and she ran her tongue along her fangs as she fed from him. She closed her eyes as she dragged him down and dragged him into an invisible sea. He was moaning and growling out in Latin as she brought him close but she pulled back. He snarled in rage and she made him lay down.

"Do not leave me as such! Do not be cruel anymore!" He snarled at her.

"I shall not. I promise. I would rather us be as one." She said as she began undoing his tunic.

"Femmina! Do not dawdle please." He growled.

"Amedeo, I want to make love to you. Allow our natures to take us only to a certain extent. Stay with me." She said softly.

He closed his eyes and she undressed him. He felt her tongue and lips near his groin and it occurred to him she intended to copy what she had seen in his dream. His body shook in anticipation as she began running the tip of her tongue along his girth and he threw his head to the side. She nipped his thighs and then bit into his femoral artery. He bowed his back and he was so close to just exploding that he was a mess he knew. He was begging but not in a language she would know. She took him into her mouth and the heat was making him boil.

"PLEASE!" He rasped in Japanese.

She smirked as he had learned that word well. He lost his head and he dragged her off of him. He laid her back and he changed his hand to a humanoid one and he began kissing her deeply and he slipped his fingers inside of her. His mind was feral and his instinct to seek out the heat was driving him. He began stroking her deeply inside of her sheath and she groaned underneath him. He broke the kiss and began to place beyond passionate kisses down her throat to her breasts and he suckled them with intensity. He was trying to reach her center but her body spasmed around his fingers. Her felt her body quake and it was a sight. He slipped his fingers from her and he slid down her body and she grabbed his hand. He kissed and sucked along her opening and she was licking his fingers. Her tastes were many and his inner nature had him. She was on her back and he suddenly straddled her.

"Amedeo?" She asked confused.

"Femmina." He lisped heavily.

He leaned over her and he managed to push in. They both moaned heavily and he was thrusting hard and fast. She shattered immediately as the maddening feeling coursed through her and he was gasping and crying alternately in Latin and serpent's tongue. He could swear he was on fire and he felt her clamp on him and he lost his seed. The crushing lethargy followed and he actually kept himself from falling on her. He fell to his side and he knew she had drained his energies.

"Can you port us?" He said in a heavily lisping tone.

"Hai." She said as her body still felt tremors.

"So sleepy. So good Asuna. I feel so good." He said closing his eyes.

"Forgive me for my words please." She asked.

"Si. I would not have stayed mad. I may have pouted for a week or so. Gods I feel so good." He said drifting.

"You know all Drostan had to do was get a bunch of uppyr together and sent them at you basilisk." She laughed in his ear.

"Si. We would have been goners." He laughed softly.

"She really was beautiful. I can see through your memories the looks she gave you." She whispered.

"I cannot think Asuna. My mind is mush at the moment." He said trying to sleep.

"Can you not fight the sleep?" She asked.

"No. Femmina? What are you doing?" Amedeo asked in shock.

"Seeing if I can wake you up. Open your mouth." She said smirking.

She had sliced her own wrist and she had him taste her blood. He closed his eyes and it was so incredibly erotic. He felt so incredibly drunk but he was awake. He knew if he stood then he would be stumbling and staggering. Asuna got a wicked look on her face and he watched her straddle him. She moved up his body and he realized she had delved very deeply in his mind. She was doing what he adored to do to Valentina.

"Asuna. Femmina! I love you. Gods, I am in love with you." He said gasping.

"Hai. I love you. Now do as you wish." She said smiling down at him.

He slipped his tongue into her center and his eyes rolled back. He was so lost in their combined tastes that he was ready to make love to her again. He continued to stroke his tongue inside of her and he knew she would explode. Valentina had loved this as much as him and he could tell so did she. His mind focused entirely on pleasuring her and he lost every other thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennus found the shallow grave and he was sickened. The king would go ballistic when he found out. He neared the dragon castle and he managed to remain hidden through his superior masking. He saw the tiny woman and she looked terribly sick. She laid on the bed and she was ashen. She stared out into nothing and no one was around. He took a chance and he ported to her side.

"Why did you kill that babe?" He demanded.

"Killing me. I may still die." She said in a hoarse voice.

"What do you mean killing you?" He asked horrified.

"I do not know. I am weak." She said closing her eyes.

"You need our healer." He said and he laid a hand on her shoulder.

He phased them out and they appeared in his king's bedroom. Drostan was up immediately and she looked horrid. He was surprised and he stared at her.

"They aborted the babe my king." He said with a bowed head.

"You heartless harpy!" Drostan said narrowing his eyes.

"Dying." She rasped.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"I am still dying. They are trying to figure out how to stop it but your venom is slowly killing me." She said barely lifting her hand.

"So you kill my babe?" He snarled.

"I did not want to." She said as tears shown in her eyes.

"Tell me the truth! Would you have carried it?" He demanded.

"Hai. He was mine too but wretched. I feel so wretched." She said vomiting blood.

"Get the healer. Tell him that we need to make her immune to our venom." Drostan commanded.

"Yes my king." The wyvern general bowed.

"You need to be bathed. What was it?" He demanded.

"They said it was a boy." She said passing out.

He found it odd that a pregnancy should have affected her so. He waited on the healer who came in carrying a tray full of things.

"Why did her body not accept my seed?" Drostan demanded.

"I can only surmise the babe had extraordinary power my king. She is a strong female?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yes." He nodded.

"She also carries another manner of babe. The two were not compatible my king." The wyvern healer stated.

"Well they kill mine and allow this one to live?" He said cruelly.

"Yes." The healer nodded.

He drew his own sword and hatred filled him. Akemi woke up to horrendous pain in her lower abdomen and she cried out.

"What? What? Why?" She asked as she saw him withdraw his blade.

"Since my child was ripped from your womb then so is this creature. Heal her." Drostan commanded as he walked away.

She was wracked with sobs and she began crying uncontrollably. The healer was sealing off the wound and Akemi waited. He got the bleeding stopped and he gave her anti-venom. She pressed her hands to the wyvern and she surged her purity through her hands. He shrieked as he was burned and she suddenly dove for his throat. She drank his blood and she was still shaky. Drostan ran back in as she finished off the healer. Blood dripped down her chin and she stared at him.

"I hate you! I hate you and I will join the fight to kill you!" She screamed.

"Whatever." He said trying to reach for her.

She ported out and she appeared in the dragon castle. She began screaming not long after.


	55. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: The title is Latin for; From God and King. Shifting back to the modern era where more wraiths appear. Vizards are brought into the fold and the triplets make their appearance. Thank you all for reading! Please let me know what you think. Thank you for feeding plot bunnies; they have grown fat and now are clucking out many ideas. THANK YOU!

A Deo et Rege

He was sleeping heavily and she had procured a room at a lavish inn within Rome itself. She had ported them in and he slept on in the bed. The ningen were a lot like the Italian reptile. She heard his heart beat and she held a huge hatred of the wyvern. Whatever sins Amedeo had committed; the wyvern king had far surpassed him. His cruelty was horrid and she knew without a doubt in her mind that Drostan would join forces with Raganos. She needed to plan a major offensive but she needed for it to happen after the babes were safely born. He flopped over in his sleep and she knew he was plenty warm for the moment. He slept on for awhile longer and he finally woke up. He rolled to his side and she was asleep. Her silver hair surrounded her and he was entranced. He was struck by her softness as she slept. Her face was a little rounded but almost heart shaped. Her jaw was sculpted and her cheek bones were defined by the magenta stripes. She had very full lips; she had very good lips for kissing he thought. He smiled softly as he watched her and one hand palmed her cheek and threaded in her hair. He kissed her softly at first but then deepened when she responded. He slowly pulled back and lay on his side. They stared at the other and said nothing for awhile.

"Where are we femmina?" He asked.

"I stayed in Rome. I do not remember exactly where I was in this era. I cannot be sure so I avoid a paradox." She said smiling.

"You are smart. I meant what I said. Amor est vitae essentia." He murmured.

"Si." She murmured in return.

He smiled widely and he began kissing her lips over and over. He finally let her up and he lay on his back.

"Why do you know Latin and Italian anyway?" He asked.

"Marcus Ulpius Trajunus." She yawned.

"That is a very Latin name." He laughed.

"Hai. Trajan was a ningen emperor of the Roman Empire but I met him while he was still a general of the Rhine region." Asuna remarked.

"Really?" He asked interested.

She nodded and her mind drifted to her short liaison with Trajan.

"Femmina your mind is drifting." He said running a hand up her leg.

"I went to Trajan to learn how to defeat Vlad but it was Eyal possessed by a wraith. Trajan and I were close." She said looking over at him.

"What is close femmina?" He asked curiously.

"We had a short liaison of a couple of weeks." She laughed.

"So I am not your first Italian lover?" He asked smirking as he leaned over her.

"Sadly no but you are best." She teased.

"Good." He smirked.

"Akemi sings Ryukotsusei's praises but you are my first reptilian lover." She said smiling at him.

"Your cousin was quite ill femmina." He said sitting up.

"What do you mean?" She asked concerned.

"She was so ill that they aborted the wyvern." He stated gently.

"Amedeo!" She growled.

"Femmina, wyvern are different and it was killing her." He said defensively.

"You keep saying that but what does that mean?" She asked.

"Wyvern are more like reptiles in the wild. They are not as evolved as even the basilisk. They have humanoid form but they are just different." He shrugged.

"When we join your body takes in my body heat whilst I feed on your energies." She said in understanding.

"I suppose. I never questioned it. I did not need an explanation but you are the first uppyr of succubus heritage that I have known." He said honestly.

"Different from a normal uppyr?" She asked shocked.

"Si! Very different. Amor with you is mind blowing." Amedeo said standing and stretching.

He was nude and she knew the window was open. If a mortal caught sight of him then they would probably soil themselves. He was so pretty and sexy but he was definitely not mortal looking.

"You blush why?" He asked gently.

"You are just so easy in your own skin." She laughed.

"Si. When it was overly hot and si we can get too hot; it was nothing to be nude." He shrugged.

"Kamis I am salivating." She said turning red.

"Why does the knowledge of what you are bother you so Asuna? Why does this shame you?" He asked.

"Because I am half inu! I should have some dominant inu streaks but I have very few or they have been suppressed by this!" She said growling.

"You are an amalgamation to perfection. You are strong and beautiful. I think you think too much femmina." The basilisk said sitting next to her.

"Would you have even noticed me if I did not carry succubi blood?" She asked bluntly.

"Femmina, I would have noticed you regardless of any blood you carry." He said nuzzling her neck.

"What does my blood taste like to you?" She asked.

"I felt drunk when I took you in." He said running his tongue along her neck.

"Quickly. I need to see Akemi." She groaned.

"I can abstain. I am no animal." He said chuckling.

She nodded and she reached for her clothes. She closed her eyes and made a mental checklist; save Grimmjow, save unborn pup, save Daichi, the whole Ryuku Islands, and try to save someone of Amedeo's family. She felt weariness in her heart and she mentally added kill Shouten to the top. She had a long list and she was tired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi could not stop crying and she was being held by Ryukotsusei. He had sent for Daichi and she was not calming down. She kept chanting; hate him, over and over again. She held her stomach and kept screaming.

"Rena, knock her out." The dragon lord said softly.

"NO! Let me kill him! I will kill him! I will purify his evil ass into hell and back! I will kill him!" She snarled.

Ryukostsusei just held her tightly as she mumbled. He made her open her mouth and the dragon healer poured the sleeping draught down her throat. Tears leaked out of her eyes and Daichi was brought in. He fell to his knees beside her and he looked at her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Bastard! I could not carry the wyvern. It was killing me and he stabbed me to kill our kit. I am sorry. I am so sorry." She said getting hysterical.

Daichi nodded calmly but he was horrified. He watched her fall asleep and he stood up.

"Prince Daichi where are you going?" Ryukotsusei stated.

"What am I in the future?" He demanded.

"I do not know." The dragon lord lied.

"Am I strong? Do I have more yoki? TELL ME!" He snarled.

"You are different. You are stronger then a normal yamaneko." He confirmed.

"Then bring my ass here! Help me defend her!" He cried in fury.

"Young prince please…" He started to say.

"NO! I am not a kit anymore! I am a grown man now. Hai I am young but I need more power. I cannot face this thing can I?" Daichi asked with a haunted tone.

"Not now no." Ryukotsusei answered honestly.

"Then I will figure a way of it." He said as his eyes burned.

"Daichi you are speaking nonsense." The dragon said gently.

"You love my mate? You love her and you tell me this? You tell me this because I am young! I am not weak and I shall not be anymore!" He said storming away.

Ryukotsusei sighed and he saw the basilisk king and Lady Asuna. Amedeo came towards him and Asuna followed Daichi. Asuna had to run to catch up with Daichi.

"Wait! Wait now!" She cried.

"What am I Asuna? What is Jagaharu?" He asked in a pained voice.

"It does not matter Daichi." She muttered.

"What if I want to be this thing? Am I strong?" The young neko asked.

"You are very strong. You are under one century right now and your yoki is not fully released." She said softly.

"But as whatever I am, I have more power?" He demanded.

"Hai but Daichi you do not understand." She said looking away.

"The only thing I can think of is that I become some manner of beast of the netherworld." He said with widened eyes.

"There is no Netherworld Daichi. There is only Soul Society where pluses go and Hueco Mundo where hollows dwell." She said softly.

"Hollow? Explain!" He demanded.

"A hollow is a soul who suffered for whatever reason. There is no moving on from pain; emotionally or physically. The hollow is exactly what it sounds like; hollow." She said darkly.

"Tell me!" He growled.

"The Ryuku Islands are wiped out in the near future. Akemi did not exist nor did any of the two kingdoms. I met Grimmjow in my era but he is not Grimmjow Jagaharu. He is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and he is what is called and Arrancar." She said as tears fell down her face.

"This is a hollow?" He asked.

"Hai. The Arrancar are the most powerful form of hollow. Grimmjow is so powerful, he is known as an Espada. He is almost the same except his feelings are colder and take much longer for him to understand." She said shaking.

"Am I an Arrancar?" He demanded.

She did not answer and he hissed in anger.

"Hai. You are called a Fraccion. You are under an Espada but this particular Espada is ancient and very powerful. You had to have strength to serve him." She said wringing her hands.

"Do I know who I am?" He asked softly.

"You remember everything. Akemi found you and you have the same eyes. She knew you through your soul and your eyes." She said in a grief filled voice.

"Grimmjow in the future era got you with kit. We are able to reproduce as these beings?" Daichi demanded.

"A few Arrancar can. I do not know you very well." She admitted.

"Go back. If it as you say I will remember this. Make me stronger! Promise me to make me stronger!" He growled.

"How?" She demanded.

"I will die in order to become this being. I will do whatever it takes to save her!" He said as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Do not sell your soul for power." She said horrified.

"No, you just did it to her. Help me sister! Help me." He said walking away.

Asuna's mind worked overtime and she wondered. She went to Juria and she said nothing. Her inugami sighed and sent her to the future era. She ported to Karakura Town and she knocked on a shop keeper's door. Urahara Kisuke opened it and looked surprised to see her.

"I want answers from you and I think you can help me." She said stepping in.

"Well how can I help?" he asked leaning against the door.

"How did Aizen turn the Vizards into what they are?" She demanded.

"How do you know about that?" He asked shocked.

"I am mated to Ichigo, Kisuke. Please! I have seen him in hollowfied form. Now how was it done?" She asked.

"I do not know. I never knew. I was banished from Soul Society because the Vizards were innocent but because they had the process done to them; they were condemned to death." He explained.

"So you and the Shihoin onna helped them escape, very honorable of you. I need to meet them." She said flatly.

"You ask a big thing." He said softly.

"I cannot ask Ichigo because he is off playing hero in Hueco Mundo!" She snarled.

"Hai well she needed to be returned." He said bluntly.

"I understand that but I am needed here to fight Shouten and wyverns. The youkai evils are spilling everywhere." Asuna remarked crossing her arms.

He sighed and bid her follow him. They ended up walking through the town and they came upon an old abandoned warehouse. She looked around and she pressed her hand to the barrier.

"I am assuming you were able to recover Nanami?" She asked softly.

"Yeah but she is really pissed off." He chuckled.

"And Yoshiko?" Asuna asked looking at him squarely.

He took his hat off for a moment and he looked a little sheepish.

"She is fine I guess. She went back to your family's lands. It went well." He shrugged.

"You know Mister Urahara, she loves Ling and she always will but she is starting to open up to the idea of loving again. I know her pain only too well but it can be overcome." She said as she pressed the barrier harder.

"I don't know what to say." He muttered.

"Obviously there is nothing to say." She stated.

She felt an aura and she knew it. A small smile spread on her face when a blonde vizard showed up. He saw Kisuke first then he saw her. His jaw dropped and she bowed.

"Captain Hirako! Have you spied anything lately?" She asked amused.

"Lady Asuna! I have not been in the woods as of late." He chuckled.

"You two know one another?" Kisuke asked a little surprised.

"I met him in the past. I punched Aizen in the face. It was a very good day." Asuna smirked.

"Hai. What are you doing here?" Shinji asked.

"You are a Vizard?" She asked.

"Hai." He said gritting his teeth.

"Ichigo is affiliated to me." She said.

"He is one of the favorites." Shinji said smirking.

"Hai if that is how you choose to view it." She murmured.

"Look I have no idea what he told you…" Shinji started to say.

"He did not tell me anything Mister Hirako." Asuna said touching his shoulder.

"Shinji. Call me Shinji." He stated.

"Okay Shinji. I know old man Yama okay? I am also a telepath but you know this. What was done to you and your 'punishment' is very similar to what they have done to Kaito. I am sick of Soul Society, okay?" Asuna stated in a low voice.

"I see. Well I guess come down and we will listen to what you have to say." He said.

"Kisuke, may we talk when I return? I need your thoughts." She said looking at the former shinigami captain.

"Hai." He nodded.

She bowed to him and then followed Shinji into the warehouse. She saw various former shinigami and she noticed a silver haired man. He stared at her with hostility and she met his golden brown eyes.

"Do you have a problem vizard?" She demanded.

"I have a problem with strangers yeah." He growled.

"Kensei, I know this onna." Shinji said with an authoritive voice.

"How?" The silver haired man said.

"In the past." Shinji stated.

"I am a youkai." Asuna stated staring at the obviously hostile man.

"Really? I had no clue." He stated clenching his fists.

Asuna growled low in her throat and she appeared right in front of him. He did not even flinch and she stared at his gorgeous eyes.

"I am not your enemy. I am here for information. Now you can play nice as I am sure you were taught or we can have a fight and I promise you that you will loose." She said nose to nose to him.

"Bring it." He said clenching his jaw.

"Kensei! Lady Asuna please." Shinji said impatiently.

Asuna back stepped and she was able to scent him really well. It was dizzying to her and she walked away from him. She had no clue who this former shinigami was but she intended to find out. She sat on a metal step and Shinji watched her.

"How did you all become what you are? I know that bastard Aizen had a hand in it." She said.

"He was experimenting." Shinji responded.

"He turned his own captain?" She asked shocked.

"You really think he has any morals at all?" he chortled.

"No, he does not. He has a strange fascination with one of my daughters and he got her pregnant. She is married to Kuchiki Byakuya." Asuna said cupping her chin.

"Kuchiki? He married a youkai?" Kensei asked shocked.

"Hai he married my eldest daughter. You guys are sheltered." She said smirking.

"Like we give a fig what goes on in Soul Society." He growled.

"I do not blame you! I am sick of Soul Society as well. Captain General Yamamoto is very political and I get sick of his crap! I am also not really thrilled with them seeing as they sentenced my Tomoshibi daughter to death and oh they banished her sire!" She growled.

Kensei stared at her and he realized she had as much bad blood with the shinigami too.

"What do you want Lady Asuna?" Shinji asked.

"I know two Arrancar who were youkai in their previous incarnations. The strange thing is that they are both remembering those lives. One of them has begged me to help him to become something similar to what you are." She said bluntly.

"Why?" The former captain of Squad Five asked surprised.

"Not only are we dealing with Aizen but there will be a youkai invasion on the Ryuku Islands. There is a group of reptile youkai and the Shouten. Now I am sure you do not care one whit about the youkai but the Shouten you should care about. They are transdimensional beings and they will kill anyone who gets in their path; shinigami, Arrancar, youkai, and vizard." She said again bluntly.

"I have heard of the Shouten." Kensei said looking back at her.

"Hai, most of them believe that they are superior to any form of life. Aizen is on my list but I have got to stop the wyvern." She stated.

"So what do you want?" Kensei asked gripping his fists.

"I want to help my brother in law defend his mate! I want to stop this pestilence that destroys a branch of my family." She said meeting those eyes again.

"Let us talk amongst ourselves and I will find you." Shinji said reasonably.

"I have a home outside of the city on the beach. I will be at the Urahara shop first." She said standing.

She walked toward the entrance and she felt the brown eyes of the belligerent male on her back. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she ported away. She appeared at the Urahara shop and he had tea ready. She came in and sat at the table.

"You alright?" He asked smirking.

"Hai. Who is this Kensei?" She asked.

"Muguruma Kensei. Former captain of Squad Nine." He said pleasantly.

"I see. That is the squad that the bastard Tousen was captain of." She said growling.

"Hai. Hisagi Shuuhei is the current lieutenant now." He nodded.

"Nanami was involved with him for a little while. He has a tattoo on his face." She murmured.

"Hai. Kensei has the same one on his chest." Kisuke stated.

"I see. It is a tribute then. Well, I shall get to the point. Would it be possible to create a vizard from a youkai?" She asked.

Kisuke sputtered and he stared at her in shock.

"Why?" he asked with widened eyes.

"Two of the Arrancar in Aizen's little army are former youkai. If they can become Arrancar then why can they not become vizards?" She asked.

"Unbelievable." He said shocked.

"Well it shocked me as well but it makes sense since Soul Society has both ningen and youkai souls." She shrugged.

"I am in shock at your statements but technically it is possible. What did Shinji say?" He asked.

"They are going to talk amongst themselves." She said sipping her tea.

"Well this is shocking and interesting. I have to think on it though." He said cupping his own chin.

"Hai. Well I think I have taken up enough of your time." She said standing.

"Will you tell your sister something?" He said looking up.

She nodded and looked at him curiously.

"Tell her that I am honored to know her. Tell her I think she is good friend." He said and she nodded.

Asuna nodded and she intended to call Yoshiko when she left here. She slipped away and she realized that her baby sister did indeed like this shinigami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoshiko stood in Karakura Town and she walked to the shop. She was angry and she wanted to see him. She went to his shop and she slipped in. She knew of the underground training area and she went down. She saw him tinkering and he looked up. His hat was off and he sighed.

"You are a coward!" She growled.

"I am sorry you think so." He said looking back at his project.

"You told her to tell me that I am a good friend? That is your way of letting me know how pathetic you must think I am." She growled.

"That was not what I intended. I enjoy your company and I enjoyed working with you." He said as he worked.

"I see. She told me you know. You saved those hybrid shinigami. You did something honorable and they condemned not only them but you as well! You still assist them?" She asked in anger.

"I am still a shinigami." He said without looking at her.

"The thing that makes hollows into Arrancar; that was you?" She asked.

"It was not supposed to be used as such but hai I created the Hogyoku." He said in a frustrated tone.

"Kisuke please look at me!" She cried.

"I am busy. Your sister had an interesting idea that I am looking into." He stated.

It hit her that she wanted him. She had desired him as he was handsome and he was something but in a very understated way. She neared him and knelt by him. She had on a long silver silk dress. She wore a black bolero sweater.

"You are afraid of something." She said softly.

"No, I am not." He stated flatly.

"I guess I shall leave then." She said shoving down her anger.

"Hai. Thank you for stopping by." He said cordially.

She bit her lip and she argued with herself. She jerked his head to the side and she kissed him. She had caught him off guard and it was suddenly passionate. Her heart was hammering and she could not catch her breath. She remembered feeling this way about Ling. She was terrified in a way but their tongues were stroking the other. She whined softly and he suddenly pulled back.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Thanks?" She said blinking in shock.

"Hai. Thanks. See you around." He said looking back down.

She suddenly ported away and she was shocked at his indifference. She could not understand why he denied them and she sat down in a huff. His pushing her away made him want him more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in her beach house and it seemed too quiet. She sighed as she flipped through books. She looked up when she saw Kensei on her porch.

"I expected Shinji." She said surprised.

"I want to know what your deal is." He said staring at her.

"My deal? I was quite plain when I spoke." She stated.

"I don't trust anyone. Those you trust can back stab you in a second." Kensei said almost barking it out.

"I am not Aizen. I am in fact playing Aizen at the moment but I am sure he knows it." She said standing and motioning for him to enter.

"You associate with a bastard and we will get our revenge." He said gritting his teeth.

"I do not associate with him for power. I am using his Arrancar to help me fight the Shouten. You have no idea of my history." She growled.

"I checked up on you. I checked out what I could. You're inu youkai royalty and your family has lots of yoki as it is called." He said circling her.

"Hai." She said watching him.

"You're a warrior princess who has penchant for men." He stated as he watched her.

"I like males hai. So?" She growled.

"I don't care but I watch my back and my friends. Youkai normally don't give a damn about ningen stuff." Kensei said clenching his fists.

"That is the past Muguruma Kensei; former captain of Squad Nine. Kuna Mashiro was your lieutenant and Tousen Kaname was in your squad. You have a tattoo of the number sixty nine on your chest in reference to the kanji in your name and your squad. You were attacked by Tousen and they turned you into a hollow. Am I correct?" She asked raising a silver brow.

He glared at her and she could understand his anger. He was betrayed by those he trusted and someone from his own squad.

"By your glares then I can tell I am correct. I am sorry that it happened. Aizen is about as evil as they come but I am not your enemy. If anything I am like you in that I am trying to do the same thing; in my case it is for my family." She said calmly.

"You have really good sources or did Kisuke run his mouth?" He demanded.

"Kisuke said very little. I have very good sources. Would you like to sit and we can sit and pretend to be civilized? I can offer sake or perhaps even food if you like." She said in a softer tone.

"Sake." He grunted.

She nodded and she went to her sideboard. She poured him a shot and brought it to him. He took it and downed it. He sat down and she could tell he was from a middle class family. It seemed he had not been poor or rich. He kept himself rigid and she wondered if she got him drunk that he might loosen up.

"Take the bottle." She said sitting.

He looked at her still like she would attack him and she sighed.

"Ask questions. I will probably answer them." She said in annoyance.

"Why do you want to know about us?" He demanded.

"I told you at your hideaway. I was asked to look into it and it truly has possibilities. I would rather a vizard then a hole in a body." She said bluntly.

"One of these Arrancar one of your men?" He asked.

"Hai." She said honestly.

He downed more sake and did not say anything.

"You have no opinion of my life? Everyone else does." She said snidely.

"I don't care. Why should I? Were you not a ruler or something?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Hai I was." She said eyeing him back.

"If you have the stones to rule then why not? Thanks for the sake." He said standing.

"Are you a wagering man Muguruma?" She asked.

"Depends on what's at stake." He said.

"I noticed your zanpakuto stays in its shikai." Asuna indicated.

"Yeah so?" He asked eyeing her.

"Like to spar? If I win then no more third degree and you trust me. If you win then you name the terms." Asuna stated as she stood up.

"Then you leave us the hell alone." He said flatly.

"Meet you on the beach." She said smirking.

He nodded and he left the house. She went to her room and her heart was again thumping out of control. She changed into yoga pants and a tank top. She ported outside and she saw him further up the beach. She held her outstretched hand. Kensei watched a youkai blade appear out of her yoki and he gauged her at above captain level. She was suddenly behind him and he whirled around. He noticed her belly and he knew to avoid her stomach. He released a small energy blast with his Tachikaze. She blocked it easily and he was suddenly slammed backwards. He looked surprised and she had similar yoki to his own spiritual powers. She released another wave from her fang and jumped forward to avoid it. He suddenly sealed his zanpakuto and he refused to use his most devastating attacks. He cursed her under his breath and she whirled around and swung her blade and met his. Her fang's hilt was wrapped in a silver-blue silk and the guard was intricate. It swirled around as if the wind itself and he looked at her. The blade was barely curved and it was a blinding white metal. She stepped back and lifted her arm. She lifted her left arm and outstretched her palm.

"Katana only onna. I ain't gonna hurt your baby." He growled.

"Oh really? You think I cannot protect myself?" She asked in annoyance.

"I think you're a youkai who has a shit load of yoki. So we do it this way or not at all." He snapped.

She moved with incredible speed and shoved him hard with her fang.

"Fine then." She said grinning.

He could tell she actually enjoyed this immensely and they began knocking blades. Their clashes were powerful and his arms stung with exertion of fighting her. She would block in a low position but suddenly strike in a high. Somehow they avoided cutting the other and blades kept striking. They were shoving against the other trying to gain ground.

"Kamis you are strong." She grunted.

"Yeah so are you." He frowned.

"Do you smile?" She demanded as she shoved him back.

"Not really. Do you ever stop?" He asked in retort.

They continued to clash blades. She surged her strength and shoved him backwards. He fell flat on his back and she lightly pressed the fang to his chest. Her chest was heaving with the exertion and she watched him.

"I win." She said in a soft tone.

"Guess you did." He said watching her as closely.

"Take the sake with you. I cannot drink it." She said falling to her butt.

He sat up and nodded. She laid back and closed her eyes. Her heart was still hammering and she felt winded.

"Should you have done that in your condition?" He asked.

"I have given birth on a battle field before. This is nothing." She murmured.

"Surely not!" He said surprised.

"Hai. I swear. It was when I ruled Shanghai, Hong Kong, and Western Qinghai. The Tsuchigumo lord Ishin was moving against me and I was having my second set of twins." She said with a smile.

"You gave birth on a battle field?" He asked.

"Well Nori anyway. I had Ken'ichi inside on my futon." Asuna said rolling her head to the side to look at him.

"I will trust a little. I gotta go." He said standing.

"Thank you for the spar. You are a superior fighter." She said sitting up.

"Yeah thanks." He said walking off.

She stared up at the sky and she sighed. She suddenly jumped when she saw Grimmjow standing over her. He was grinning at her like a madman and she laughed.

"You are fast." She said.

"I promise it's the only thing I'm quick at." He snickered.

"Uh huh." She laughed as he hauled her up.

He stripped her top from her and he immediately began licking along her throat and nipples.

"Come on bitch. You need riding." He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and he pulled her into her house. She became wrapped up Grimmjow. She thought briefly of Muguruma Kensei and decided he needed to at least be a friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He kept going over the possibilities and it was plausible what they were suggesting. He sat back and he took a sip of tea and was working it out on paper. He was tired and he stood up. He moved to his room and stripped out of his black haori and green kosode. He turned and Yoshiko was standing there. He said nothing and he went back to stripping to his boxer shorts.

"Are you going to say something or shall I get to see you naked?" She asked.

"I planned on a bath but hey if want to watch." He shrugged.

"I hear your heart hammering as hard as mine. I know you cover up anything that is remotely uncomfortable with humor. I know you ruined your life in Soul Society because you did the right thing. I know you are brilliant and Kamis you are beautiful." She said breathing hard.

"Lady Yoshiko, I'm again flattered. You're a beautiful onna and Kamis know if I was the type to take advantage then hell I would but I'm not okay?" He said running his hand through his hair.

She was in front of him and she met his grey-green eyes.

"Kisuke, I want to move on. I do not want to forget him but I do not want to hate living anymore. I am inu and I want to touch and be touched again. I want to make love and lay in bed talking with my love. I want to feel you next to me." She said hoarsely.

"Yoshiko don't make this hard." He said closing his eyes.

She gently pressed her hand against his groin and his eyes snapped open.

"Not yet but I have not gotten to it yet." She said in light sarcasm.

"I have connections still in Soul Society. I can get you to your dead mate." He said clenching his teeth.

"What?" She asked as her chest heaved.

"Hai. You do not want to spoil a reunion with a dirty encounter okay? If you want to take me up on it then I can get you in." He said stepping back.

"Why would you do that?" Yoshiko asked.

"Because I try to be a nice guy and you shouldn't have had to kill him." He said heavily.

She suddenly was against him and their lips were locked. Her hands were in his blonde hair and his were in hers. She ended up pushing him against the wall and his words did not match his actions. One hand slipped down and pulled his boxers down. He ripped his lips from hers and he was breathing heavily in her ear.

"I don't want to get attached and then turn around and loose it." He said in a hoarse baritone.

"Yet you thrust it away from you gleefully?" She asked just as hoarsely.

"My life is not so bad." He stated as she clutched at his shoulders.

She looked down and saw his member brush her silk clad thigh. Her caramel colored eyes were full of passion and need. She slid down his body and she saw the blonde hair around his groin. She truly had never seen such pale hair. Yoshiko's hands lightly ran over his bare backside and lust ripped through her. She felt as though her heart was going to thud right out of her chest.

"I want you." She said brushing her cheek against his male flesh.

He did not think he could make coherent thoughts as she spoke. He felt first her soft cheek and then she brushed her lips across the head of his staff. Tremors shot through him and his palms were pressed against the wall. He felt her scorching breath against the sensitive flesh and then her tongue. It was a phantom caress of her moist appendage. He moaned out loudly as she slowly slid back up his body; the silk of her dress dragging across his aroused flesh.

"I will wait for you. I will wait until you need me." She said slipping her tongue into his mouth.

His response was animal like in intensity and she slowly backed away from him. She turned slowly and left him there. Kisuke was panting trying to catch his breath and her touches had left him completely weak. Not even when Yoruichi and he were lovers had he felt this. He was glad for the moment he was alone. He went to his bathroom and turned the water on his shower to cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna decided to take advantage of the time in the modern era and she lavished attention on her kumo mates. Ishin was asleep next to her and she was watching him sleep and she took his hand and pressed it to her belly. A babe rolled and he woke up. His black eyes watched her and his smile was soft.

"Hello." He murmured.

"Hello. Feel here. Ah hai there she is. Feel her?" She asked.

"Hai. Asuna, she is strong." Ishin sighed.

"Hai. She is your daughter. I have seen Iyo in Hueco Mundo." She said running her hand up his thigh.

"I have seen her here as well. She is pregnant but she will not tell me whose it is." He said softly.

"I think I suspect but I cannot confirm it. Kenji is not saying either." She sighed.

"Those two. They were such good younglings but they covered up for each other." He said softly.

Asuna felt the mattress sink in behind her and she looked back to see Naraku. He looked sleepy and he kissed her neck and pressed his hand into her belly.

"Sweet babes. Night you two." He yawned.

Ishin smiled and they snuggled up with Asuna between them. She slipped into sleep between them both. The next morning she was up with the son and Naraku watched her with heavy eyes.

"How are you beloved?" He asked as she dressed.

"I am okay. I am getting more tired easier. I feel like they are growing so fast." She said uncomfortable.

"I wish you would stay here." He stated softly.

"I may have to." Asuna responded.

"Okay. Nobu has been giving you things to make sure their lungs are developed." Naraku stretched.

"Hai. I have been faithful in taking them." She promised.

He nodded and Ishin woke up. He had a goofy grin on his face and she made a quizzical look at him.

"I like it when you are here is all. I like to see your pregnant belly. Such a hot sight." He yawned.

"Good Kamis Ishin. I wish for once that one of you knew what it was like to be pregnant." She groused.

"Yeah right." He snorted.

"You enjoy getting me this way!" She accused.

"Absolutely! Never had so much fun as when we practiced getting you pregnant." He chortled.

Her full kumo mate got up and went about his business. Naraku was chuckling at his brother and she kissed him on the lips. She pressed her forehead to his and whispered her love. She ported away and she went about her kitchen in her beach house. She took several medicines and draughts that Nobu had prescribed. She was drinking a glass of water when she noticed Shinji on the beach. She set down her glass and she ventured outside. His trousers pants were rolled up and he was kicking sand.

"We talked about it and I persuaded them to hear you through fully." He said staring ahead.

"Muguruma spoke against me?" She asked.

"No, he actually defended you. Something about a bet." He said confused.

Asuna grinned and looked ahead as they walked. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I suppose I really embarrassed you when we first met." She laughed.

"Well it was not every day I had seen people make love." He said with a smirk.

"Well you seemed so serious." She laughed louder.

"Not really. I'm not that serious of a person but damn you have a nice body." He grinned.

"Thank you but I am ready for these babies to be here." She said grunting in annoyance.

"How soon?" He asked curiously.

"Soon I hope. They are of kumo descent so I have to give birth sooner rather then later. Kumo youkai are normally big at birth." She commented.

"Well you look great." He said walking on.

"May I meet with you all again this evening?" She asked.

"Hai. We will be there." He said walking away.

She looked at the water and it was so peaceful at the moment. She began to walk back to her home and she stiffened. She turned and there was Hanaj. She sighed heavily and he looked stricken.

"What?" She asked.

"I am sorry. Forgive me." He said softly.

She jerked around and there was Lei. He smirked widely and he held his morphed hand at her throat.

"I am pretty sure I can free my prince here from you. He was punished you know for turning your brats and for bedding you." He laughed almost cruelly.

"You bastard! What did you do?" She snarled at him.

"Let me put it this way, he is bound in power at the moment. Evil harlot spawning more nasty corporeals." He said starting to phase his hand through her abdomen.

She screamed and Lei was fixing to crush a babe when she grabbed his forearm and crushed the bone. He shrieked and pulled himself back. She held out both palms and released a huge nami through both palms. Lei snarled as he was caught up and he shrieked again as he had to phase out fast. He went to appear behind her.

"Futtobase!" She heard yelled.

A blast of pure raw reiastu blasted right past her and smashed Lei backwards. He could barely move and Asuna collapsed. She saw the wraith and she was sure it was not Hanaj. It looked just like him and had to be another sibling. She flung another nami and it hit the wraith squarely. Lei managed to roll and grab the other male. The disappeared in a shoki and she knew they were still on this plane. Kensei knelt by her and she was breathing hard. She closed her eyes and she could feel Ishin's daughter in her mind.

"Help me." She said in a trembling voice.

"Hai. What's wrong?" He asked kneeling by her.

"How did you know?" She asked in a pained tone.

"I was out getting food when I felt the spiritual pressure. Hey you crying?" He asked in a gruff tone.

"I can hear her. He hurt her!" She cried.

"There's a ningen hospital nearby. I can use shunpo still." He said picking her up.

He was surprised at how light she was and he used flash steps to get her to Karakura General. He appeared in the emergency department and he noticed she was dripping blood.

"Ask for Doctor Ishida. Please." She begged.

"Hey! Need a Doctor Ishida over here." He called.

A ningen came over and she shook her head no.

"Please tell Doctor Ishida that Doctor Yamasaki's mother is here. Please hurry." She said as she was beginning to get tired.

"Inu don't fall asleep! Hey you don't fall asleep!" He said shaking her lightly.

A moment later Doctor Ishida ran into his own emergency department. He saw some manner of shinigami being holding the mother of his lover. She was laid on a gurney and blood began to stain the sheet.

"Get OR Two ready stat!" He called.

"Will she be okay?" Kensei asked in a low voice.

"I am not equipped to deal with a supe. Whoever you are shinigami can you call Kurosaki Isshin and Yamasaki Hospital in Tokyo. Tell them that I am going to perform a crash section. Do it now!" Ryuken cried.

He rolled the inu princess towards an elevator and Kensei got out his cell phone. He called the famous hospital in Tokyo first. It was merely minutes later when a silver haired onna in scrubs came in followed by a raven haired male. He said nothing and figured he had done his good deed. He said a prayer under his breath for the safety of the inu and her babies.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nanami began scrubbing in the sink and so was her sire. He was a wreck and she was scared too.

"Chichi, you can watch but you cannot operate. You are shaking badly." She said softly.

"Nami. Shut up! I will operate." He said as he scrubbed harder.

They both were gowned and Ryuken was making the incision into her uterus when they came.

"Ryuken, I have it now." Nanami said from behind her mask.

"She was hemorrhaging." He said as he stepped back.

He watched her in awe as she carefully cut and they suctioned the blood. Nobu was the one suctioning and Nanami pulled out a raven haired girl. The tiny babe began shrieking loudly when her cord was cut. She was laid on a warmer and Nanami went back to pulling the babes out. The female was good sized and Nanami looked at her father. He nodded and she pulled out the placenta from triplet a. The tiny girl had a laceration on her chest and Ryuken went to look at it. She was releasing a quivering cry and he noticed Nanami wince a little.

"She is in pain." She said.

"Hai. I will give her something." He nodded.

She nodded in return and she pulled out her full blooded brother. He had silver hair like her and he began whining as soon as he hit the air. Nanami never felt so much relief as when she heard that cry. Nobu had to step back as tears were pricking his eyes. She put him on another warmer and had to dig a little for the third. She pulled out another silver haired pup and this female was gurgling and began screaming loudly as soon as she hit the air. Nanami smiled behind her mask and Naraku's babe was a feisty little thing already. She bore her mother's crest and all of her markings as well. She also had the blue markings above her eyes and Nanami shook her head. Naraku was going to piss himself when he saw her. She opened her eyes and they were mahogany like her sires. She handed off her sister and she worked on her mother.

"Chichi! Her uterus is boggy!" Nanami cried.

"Adavate Nanami! Massage it well." Nobu said calmly.

She nodded and called for the drug as she massaged the uterus. She calmed after the drug was onboard and it worked. She continued to sew her mother up and Asuna came to just a little.

"Nobu? Are they?" She asked in a heavy tone.

"They are perfect. They are a little small but we counted on that. Look at them." He said holding each one up.

"Name them. You three name your babes." She said passing out.

All three were calm and they were now in the same warmer. They looked between three and four pounds each. They were healthy size premature infants but they needed time in the NICU.

"Nanami? Find me when you are done?" Nobu called.

She nodded and she finished stapling her mother together. The adrenaline rush finally left her exhausted and she slowly followed the gurney to recovery. Ryuken came up beside her and he was in awe.

"You are the finest surgeon I have ever seen." He said lifting her hand and moving his mask.

He kissed her hand and his eyes were full of wonder.

"I have to talk to you." She said hoarsely.

"What is wrong?" He asked as they walked.

"Not right now okay? I promise I will find you today. Can you give us a private part of NICU? Youkai babes are different then ningen babes. Kumo babes are born with teeth." She laughed.

"Wow." He said shaking his head in amusement.

"Okay. I will see you in just a bit. She was brought in by a strange shinigami by the way." He said.

"Okay. I have no idea then. Let me check on her in recovery and I will see my father. Then I will meet you in your office. I saw Uryu by the way and he is okay." She said as she walked away.

He was stunned but he knew she must have been in Hueco Mundo. He went to his office and waited.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nobu could not get over his son. He looked like a tiny Shinobu but he had her eyes down to her pupils. He looked at his baby and he was in love. He was opening and shutting his little hands as he looked around. He had no obvious markings and he watched his babe. He felt Ishin and Naraku appear and Nobu looked up.

"Where are they?" Ishin asked.

"Over here my lord." He said smiling.

Ishin walked over to a warmer and there was a raven haired infant and she had black eyes. She had very faint magenta markings that mimicked her mother's marks. Ishin ran his finger along her cheek and he too was mesmerized.

"Hey there little girl. You are so beautiful." He murmured in funnel.

She jerked at her sire's voice and made a soft noise. He felt her mind and he gently picked her up. Naraku was staring at his own daughter and she was looking around.

"Ishin look! Look how pretty she is." He said softly.

"Well look at how pretty mine is!" Ishin laughed.

"They are all a little small but they do not need a vent. Triplet A had a laceration on her chest but that was repaired with Chichi's silk. Hello Chichi Ishin and Chichi Naraku." Nanami said as she kissed each cheek.

"Thank you baby girl." Naraku said staring down at his daughter.

"Haha said name them. So it is up to you all. She was attacked by a Shouten I think. The story is sketchy but she is alright. They will need a week or two in the NICU but then they can go home." She said as she went over their charts.

"Thank you Nami. Are you okay?" Nobu asked.

She had to tell her father the truth and she was on a modified schedule at work. She was exhausted and had to have constant draughts.

"I am okay. I am tired." She said sighing.

"Go see Doctor Ishida. Are you telling him?" He asked.

"Hai. I have to." She said as she walked away.

"Tell the other doctor what?" Ishin demanded.

"She is pregnant." Nobu informed the brothers.

"What? When?" Naraku demanded.

"It seems in the past two months. It is an Arrancar." He sighed.

"Damn hollows." Naraku growled.

"You like one hollow." Ishin pointed out.

"Yeah well he is not gonna stay that way if I can help it." Naraku muttered.

"They need names." Nobu said smiling.

"Nayu." Naraku said smiling.

"Noe." Ishin smiled as well.

"You two already decided. How cool. Well shall I follow suit and name him an 'N' name?" He asked.

"Hai that would be perfect." Ishin said with a soft smile for his baby.

"Hello Naota." Nobu said to his son.

"Asuna is going to kill us." Naraku laughed.

"Oh well." Ishin said grinning.

"She will be okay, Asuna that is. She was bleeding heavily but Nanami got it stopped." Nobu said going to a rocking chair and he began pathing to his newborn son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanami made it to Ryuken's office and she slipped in. She was still in scrubs and a scrub cap and she collapsed in a chair. Her fiancé watched her and she looked like a whipped koinu.

"Nami, what is wrong?" He asked.

"I am pregnant. I acted like a whore and allowed myself to engage in mindless rutting. I am sorry. I shall understand if you wish to call off our wedding." She said staring at the wall behind him.

He was stunned and that was the last thing he had expected her to say.

"May I ask who?" He asked calmly.

"I was an experiment for the Arrancar. Come to find out he used kumo pheromones but it does not justify my behavior. I was a whore and I am most sorry." She said hanging her head.

"Nanami look at me." He said softly.

She stared up at him and her eyes were glazed in tears. He could tell she was haunted and he moved to sit next to her.

"You have instincts I will never understand but do you love me?" He asked.

"Hai. So much." She said looking away.

"Let us go away this weekend. I will fly us to America. We will get married in Vegas. You joked about it but let us just do it. We will manage this." He stated holding her face between his palms.

"Really?" She asked beginning to cry.

"Hai. We can bind it right? The babe I mean." He said gently.

"Hai. I am being horrid but I threatened to create a pathogen to kill Arrancar." She said in hatred.

"I neglected you. I am so sorry. I do promise that it was to help Uryu." He said pulling her into a hug.

She closed her eyes and she was being deceitful. She had no intentions of giving up Ryuken or Uryu. She loved the doctor with her whole heart and she was falling for his son. She had not wanted to leave Uryu but he had insisted she return. They had heated words and she felt pain and bereft without him near. She had taught the young Quincy many things and he had quickly learned how to join with her that made her loose all thought. She had it bad for them both and she felt safe for the moment.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Asuna woke up and Nobu was there with the triplets. She smiled softly and he brought them to her.

"Nobu! Oh Kamis look he has silver hair." She said laughing lightly.

"Hai and he has visible pupils." He grinned.

"How odd." She said smiling.

"His name is Naota." He said laying him in her arms.

"Perfect. The girls?" She asked.

"Nayu is Naraku's and Noe is Ishin's daughter." He said lifting each one up.

"All three start with n? Goodness Nobu. They are perfect." She said happily.

"Now no rutting for six weeks. Do you understand? Not one time." He said gently.

"Hai doctor." She teased.

"Okay. You need sleep and I am taking them back to the NICU. By the way what attacked you?" He asked.

"Lei Jing." She said closing her eyes.

"Fucking Shouten." He snapped as he pushed the bassinet out the door.

She was sleepy and she could feel the effects of a widow venom. Her body was tired and she managed to roll to her side. Shinji and Kensei were both there and she was surprised.

"Hello vizards." She said grinning.

"You are on powerful medicines?" Shinji asked gently.

"Hai. Thank you Muguruma Kensei. I was bleeding internally." She said with a tired smile.

"No problem. Those were the Shouten you talked about?" He demanded.

"Hai. Nasty brutes." She laughed a little.

"You are quite high aren't you?" Shinji asked laughing softly.

"Hai. I am very high right now. Widow venom is marvelous for youkai. I will figure you out Muguruma." She said closing her eyes.

"Nothing to figure out. Glad you're okay onna." Kensei said walking out.

Shinji neared her and looked down.

"He was concerned. He wanted to know you were alright. You earned his respect when you fought him apparently and he says you two have similar powers." He explained.

"Cool." She laughed softly.

"We will set up the meeting for a week from now; will that give you enough time?" Shinji asked.

"Hai. I will be up and around in a couple of days." She murmured.

"Good. Congratulations Lady Asuna." Shinji said bowing.

She nodded and she passed out asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His mind was preoccupied and he could not concentrate on the sketches he had drawn. He let out a heavy breath and slammed his tea cup down. He had to get her off of his mind but he could not. He stood up and grabbed Benehime and walked out into the night. This was not supposed to happen to him. It was something that happened to Yoruichi or Ichigo but not him. He could name ten other men who were more interesting. He was just a crazy shinigami scientist who enjoyed life in its many incarnations. He sighed and wandered for awhile. He realized he was near the beach and he saw her. He walked on and he neared her.

"Lady Yoshiko. Good evening." He said bowing.

"Good evening Mister Urahara." She said formally.

"Ah I see we are back to formality. Enjoy the sea air." He stated walking on.

She growled low in her throat and he turned to see her eyes reddened. For some reason the sight made his stomach clench. She turned her back to him and she undid her soft red knee length dress. When she was not fighting; she preferred very feminine things. Kisuke watched her slip down the red silk slip dress. She was wearing a red thong with matching strapless bra. She ignored him as if he was not there and he was captivated in the slow, erotic strip tease. She undid her bra and dropped it and slipped off the thong. She continued to ignore him and went into the water. He was a goner he realized and he laid Benehime next to her clothes. He slipped from his own clothing and waded out to her. The moonlight spilled onto the water and she was illuminated. He came up behind her and moved her black hair. He said nothing and began to kiss the back of her neck in a trance. She made a soft moan and her head fell forward. His hands were on her shoulders and they slid down her arms. His lips were devouring and burning her skin and her eyes were shut in ecstasy. She had one night stands often in the century since Ling died but his touch was maddening her and making her feel so vulnerable. She felt his tongue along her ear and she was going to explode before he even really touched her. He turned her around and gently tipped her head back. He pressed his lips to hers and their arms wrapped around the other.

He was dizzy. He felt like he was in a fog and their kisses were heady as their tongues tasted and massaged. The water was warm; his body was as tight as a snare drum. She was not carrying it beyond the intense and passionate pressing of skin and mouths. His hands fisted in her soft length and she made soft moans and sighs. His thumbs traced along her magenta stripes on her cheeks.

"Maddened." He groaned against her lips.

"Hai." She said turning her head and began kissing his palm.

They began kissing again and they began to edge closer to the sand. He laid her back against the beach and his lips trailed down her body. There was nothing said; all communication was done through touch. Yoshiko was lost totally and she was fluid and she gasped a little as she felt the lightest of nips at her nipples. Something was twisting and curling in her lower body and she shifted against him. He continued to graze his lips against her skin and the look on his face made her heart stop a moment. Their eyes held a steady gaze and he moved deliberately. Kisuke never broke her gaze and he kissed her softly as he pushed inside of her. Yoshiko lifted her head a little and her face twisted a little as the pleasure continued to slowly creep from her belly out. He could not still his lips as he littered her face and neck. Their dance was slow and sweeping as they continued to become more enraptured in bliss. Kisuke leisurely pulled back and Yoshiko moaned at the loss. He rolled her to her belly and she rested her head to the side and he lifted her hips a little. He was desperate to hear her cries of massive culmination. He held himself up by his arms and pressed his length back in. She released a guttural cry and her fingers curled in the sand. He pistoned his hips and she began a long moan as his penetration was deep and his angle was hitting just right. He leaned his head down and his chin length hair tickled her cheek and his soft stubble grazed her neck. His nips at the back of her neck were becoming harder and she gasped loudly as she was overcome in a tremendous explosion of sensation. Her scream left her winded and she cut her own lip with her lengthened fangs. He completely tensed up and her body constricted around him. He slipped an arm around her waist and slipped his long fingers through her raven curls and began massaging her inflamed nub. She threw her head back and snarled out in inu as she shook under him and he shook against her in his own splintering. He held onto her until he calmed. They fell to their sides and she panted. Her inner inu was crashing around her mind and restraints.

"Kisuke." She rasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"So flawless. I am affected so much. Must go." She said scrambling away.

"Stay." He said holding onto her.

"Inu! I am inu." She snarled.

"Hai I know. You aren't going to hurt me, remember? I already died once." He laughed gently.

He spooned her body and his voice was soothing. He ran a hand through her hair and it was as if a male inu had her in his arms. He very slowly was able to bring her back to herself.

"My sister's house is not far from here. She had the babes. Come let us rest." She said calmly.

"Hai." He said slowly gathering his clothes.

"You needed me." She said under her breath.

"Ha." He nodded and he looked almost saddened.

She took his hand and ported them to the beach house and the spare bedroom. They had fallen into a very light sleep and her claws were lightly dragging along his belly. His mind was clear for the moment and he hated himself. His realized she was a wake and her lips were grazing his neck like he had done to her. His eyes shut and the exquisite torture was taking him in and she was nipping down his chest and her teeth nibbled his flat nubs. She drifted down his chest to his belly and she licked at his abdomen. His breath caught a little and she moved between his thighs.

"Yoshiko?" He asked softly.

She looked at him and her smile caught him off guard. She lowered her head and began to swipe the head of his member. He truly lost all thought; he watched her as she pleasured him and it was acute. The burning in his chest was becoming harsher and bowed his lower body a little. Yoshiko managed to take him all and one of his hands was balled into a fist in her hair and the other in the sheets of the bed. She wanted him to climax it seemed and he could not stop if he tried. He arched his body and his throat was exposed. Yoshiko saw it and she growled loudly. He jerked softly against her mouth and Kisuke closed his eyes. She pulled back and she traced his lips with her thumb.

"Kisuke you want feeling and I absolutely adore you. I want so much more from you." She stated.

"I don't want to loose this or you." He admitted.

"Okay." She said crawling into his lap.

"When I saw you in the past; I thought you very handsome in your shinigami clothes. You have a raw sensuality now." She said placing her palms against his chest.

"You're going to make blush. What's a boy to do?" He asked teasingly.

"Become exhausted because he denied a girl for too long." She teased back.

The air changed a little and she had begun to grind her hips against him. They joined and they wrapped their arms around the other. Kisuke did not want to be selfish and he knew he would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was sitting up and she had asked Nobu if she could hunt and he said absolutely not. She groused but she felt good. She demanded some manner of strong birth control for the moment and Nanami was thinking on it. She realized that feeding an extra babe was exhausting and she continued to try. She fed the triplets who very much acted like the twins and could not be separated. She had Nanami stay with them and she winked at her daughter as she ported out to the West. She changed form to find some game. She caught a deer and ate her fill. She realized the raw meat and the blood would help her. She intended to find Eyal and feed off of him too. She changed form and she was shocked to see Jin and Sheng leaning against a tree. It was quite evident that they were brothers and they both sported short hair.

"Hello koi." Sheng said smirking.

"You know she looks completely shocked brother." Jin said amused.

"Why are you two here?" She said stupidly.

"We felt you." Jin said inspecting his claws.

"Hai we are still bound to you. That did not stop even when we passed on but here we are." Sheng said smiling.

"I do not need to deal with you right now! I had enough of the Panyu inu to last me many lifetimes." Asuna growled loudly.

"Kamis Sheng she always was a nasty little bitch." Jin said smirking.

"Hai big brother. She definitely has a nasty temper." Sheng stated grinning.

Asuna glared at them both and she turned and tried to stalk off. Jin appeared in front of her and Sheng was behind her.

"You need some help in dealing with these creatures. You just gave birth." The elder brother stated.

"Hai. Now leave me the hell alone." She growled louder.

Sheng turned her head and his blue eyes were amused. He pecked her lips and she tried to not respond.

"Come koi we used to make passionate love." He chuckled.

"Stop! I was no good for either of you. Leave me alone." She snapped.

"You know centuries can change a man and so can America by the way. Our boys are handsome are they not?" Sheng asked in a sultry tone.

"Hai they are handsome." She said clenching her jaw.

"Jin." Sheng said with his sexy smirk.

Jin gently turned her head and he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She groaned and his tongue was wicked. Sheng began cupping her breasts and she was overcome. Jin finally released her mouth and cupped her chin.

"Am I still a male whore?" He asked her in a deep voice.

"I…" She stammered.

"See you around koi. Kaz and Roto are going to come see you by the way. I want you to explain to them why you did what you did. Tell them the truth for once. Tell them exactly what you are. Took me forever to figure it out." Sheng said laughing lightly.

Both brothers ported away and she was standing there completely dumbfounded. She could not think straight and they both knew her well. She ported to her beach house to gather up some clothing. She missed Ichigo and his large persona but he was still in Hueco Mundo. She called Nobu to tell him she had escaped and to go ahead and send the triplets to Sendai as soon as they were big enough. She had to go back and forth to feed them for a little while. She called Eyal and he gladly welcomed her to Budapest. Rina was still sulking from her little encounter with Gabrielus but in Asuna's opinion it did her arrogant daughter good. She fed from the uppyr king and lay in his arms. She slept for a little while and ported right back to Japan to feed her babes. Nobu was furious and she tuned him out. When she was done she ported back to her beach house. She collapsed on her bed and she fell into a deep sleep.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She woke up when she felt auras nearby. She jumped up and threw on her pajamas and ran outside. There were several Shouten but they were fighting the Vizards. She was totally in shock and she extended her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. She joined the melee and she was barefoot as she fought. She saw Shinji with a hollow mask on and she was fascinated. Kensei was fighting without his but he was powerful. There was a small blonde girl fighting and so was a curly haired blonde man. Asuna actually took off the head of one Shouten and she was grossed out by it. The small battle was over quickly and she used her Dakkasou to reduce the bodies to nothing. Kensei watched her and she watched him.

"They came after us." Shinji said setting down next to her.

"They must view you as a threat now. I am sorry to involve you." She sighed in anger at herself.

"No, these things are insidious." He stated looking at the slowly dissolving bodies.

"That one I fought must have reported back to whomever." Kensei stated.

"Shit! Lei can move back and forth just as easily as I can. He has been reporting to Raganos this whole time! I cannot believe I was that stupid." Asuna said with widened eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" Shinji asked.

"I am going to have to find his way of traversing time and destroy it. Damnit! I am so sorry to involve you all. Please feel free to ignore my requests and take care of yourselves." She sighed.

"I'm not a coward!" The blonde girl said.

"No, we don't give our word and go back on it." Kensei stated glaring at her.

"As you wish. May I meet with you in about an hour?" She asked.

"Hai. Kensei stay with her and make sure no more of these things attack." Shinji said as the two other blondes followed him.

"Hai." Kensei said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am healed." She said sheepishly.

"How?" He asked curiously.

"I am half uppyr. I can take in blood and it has healing properties." She said allowing Konkisaiga to recede back into her yoki.

"I thought vampires were myths." He said kicking the sand with his combat boot.

"Well vampires hai. Uppyr are very different from the myths. We are not dead for one. You need not stay." Asuna said as she watched him.

"No, I'm sticking around. Get dressed." He said walking towards her house.

She moved forward as well and she entered from the patio. She walked into the house and went to her room. She went to her closet and pulled out some jeans and she heard him pacing.

"Truly you did not need to stay." She called out.

"I know you said you're fine but let me act like a man and be honorable okay?" he called back.

"Hai okay." She said amused.

"You know you're great with a katana." He said as she was putting on her bra.

"Thank you. You are awesome with one as well." She said going through her shirts.

He had peeked just a little and was rewarded by catching a quick glimpse of her lace covered breasts. Kensei turned his back and waited patiently. She came out in dark wash jeans and a black long sleeved wrap top. He nodded curtly and he went to leave and she raised a brow.

"Did you finish the sake I gave you?" She asked.

"Hai. I shared it with the others." He grunted.

"Fine." She murmured as she went to the sideboard and opened the cabinet underneath it.

She pulled out a new bottle and she proceeded to pour two shots. She handed him one and she downed hers.

"Good stuff." He muttered.

"Hai. My grandsire imported this sake from Taiwan. We kept the palace cellars stocked with it." She smiled.

"Nice." He said accepting another shot.

She noticed his piercing in his left ear and she found it made him more enticing. She nodded her head and she went to put on some boots.

"We're hedging." He said standing in her doorway.

"I noticed." She said looking up.

"Yeah well it's been a long damn time since I've trusted anyone other then the others." He stated.

"I am not out to hurt you or your comrades. I know my understanding with Aizen is unsettling but I was the commander of my sire's army in the Sengoku Jidai. I know war." She said staring up at him.

"Tell me how you're going to betray him." He said with a hardened look.

"He knows I hold no loyalty to Los Noches. Now I have two pups that were turned into Shouten." She said lacing her boots.

"You're an awesome fighter but you've allowed enemies to convolute your judgments. You act cautiously because you've allowed your family to engage the enemy." He stated meeting her eyes.

"You are right Mister Muguruma but things are not always cut and dry.' She stated.

"They've got to be. You've got to pull your family in. Make those make a choice and move decisively." He stated with a glint in his eyes.

"You speak as an experienced leader. I know your words hold wisdom but let me ask you; have you ever been a father?" She asked softly.

"No, I haven't. I was captain of Squad Nine and that was my life. Now I fill my days with thoughts of revenge." He stated bluntly.

She stood and she wrapped a warm hand around his neck and she pulled him forward. Their foreheads touched and he seemed a little affected.

"This is why it is difficult. Lines are blurred simply because the hatred has not spread in my family. My pups are more open and I have learned to be that way. Sometimes powerful pulls cannot be denied and it is hell on one's heart to deny it. Kamis you smell divine." She said breathing hard.

"Yeah you do too. Come on, let's go meet with the others." He said softly.

"Hai." She nodded releasing him.

He kept a cool head and he acknowledged the attraction. She had not met a shinigami like him and she was leery of her responses to him. They went to the warehouse and they discussed in detail about the idea of turning two youkai into vizards. Kisuke was there and he was very calm as they all talked. Kensei and Asuna's eyes kept meeting but they would look away often. She resolved to try and stay away from the gorgeous vizard and deal with her own problems.


	56. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: This took longer to get out as I had a death in the family. Thank you all for your continued reading and please let me know your thoughts! This chapter is furthering the idea of the Vizard and an appearance by a certain green eyed girl. Urahara is once again there for a rescue of sorts!

Past Skies and Future Sunsets

She was sitting in some bleachers watching Ken'ichi and Nori play soccer. She was amused that Mizuki had put together leagues for youkai children and there were even schools now. She realized that her daughter and other like minded youkai were living alongside ningen but still separate in a way. Her sire was a purist and would not sink so low to partake of things he considered lowly but she lover her father for his old ways. She was clapping as Ken'ichi scored a goal. Yuudai cheered louder and she smirked at his back. The goalie of the opposite team got mad and punched her nearly full inu son. Ken'ichi got furious and went to hit the uma youkai back but Nori beat him to it.

"Yuudai! Go get them." She snapped.

"Hai Chuusin but boys will be boys." He chuckled as he stood up.

"Our boys will tear up a poor uma." She said shaking her head.

He laughed as he jumped down to break up the fight. Nori was starting to act more Naraku and that was a frightening thought. The older pups still had a time being older then their elder born brothers; especially Yuzuna. She was clapping beside her mother and she yipped to Ken'ichi.

"Daughter!" Asuna growled.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Do not encourage him!" Her mother snapped.

"Hai Haha. You look good by the way. Are you going back to Yamasaki General to feed the triplets?" Yuzuna asked.

"Hai. They will go home next week. How is Jyuushiro?" She asked.

"In an attack. I told him what I did. I could not keep it from him." Yuzuna said sighing.

"What did he say?" Asuna asked surprised.

"He said that this world is different then Soul Society. He said he wished to leave it at that." She said hanging her head.

"Did you mate Adrastus?" She asked bluntly.

"Not fully. He says it is hell when I go to Soul Society. He told me he knows every time I go." She said looking down.

"Yuzuna do not let others dictate your life. I learned that long ago. I love you." She said kissing her daughter's crest.

"I love you too Haha. They both bring happiness in such different ways. Adrastus is youkai and Kamis." She said looking away.

"I understand." Asuna said nodding.

Her inu daughter dropped it and she ported to Karakura Town. She was putting some things in order and she felt like a cow. She had been stocking her freezer with her milk and Mizuki had stated that one day she would give youkai onna a choice just like the ningen onna. Asuna had laughed and went about making sure her little angels were taken care of. Her dreams as of late had been filled with so many different things. She went to the hospital and fed the babes and she ported back to the warehouse. She stepped down into the training area and she saw Kensei on a rock reading what appeared to be old books. He looked down at her and he nodded.

"Are you busy?" She asked.

"No, what's up?" He asked in a gruff way.

"I am preparing to go. Shinji is not here so I tell you." Asuna stated.

"You think that's a good idea just yet?" Kensei asked bluntly.

"I do not know Mister Muguruma but I know my cousin suffered badly." She said looking at his eyes.

He jumped down and he stood a little taller then her. He glared at her and never broke his gaze.

"Kensei." He snapped.

"As you wish. I hope you will call me Asuna." She replied.

"Hai." He nodded.

She was having a hard time thinking and they stood there staring or rather glaring at the other. She did not want to back away but then she knew this man was honorable above anything.

"I have tarried long enough. Take care." She said bowing.

"You're not well enough to go back." He said in a low tone.

"I am healed." She said.

"Don't be stupid. You're going to come back cut up and bleeding." Kensei said clenching his hands.

"Whatever this is then I am grateful you even think on it but I am a five centuries old Kensei." She said back stepping.

She ported to the warehouse and she went to her beach house. She was packing a few things that would make life a little more bearable in the past and she realized how accustomed she had become to this era. She heard pounding on the glass on her patio and she went to answer it. She slid it open and Kensei stood there.

"I trust you now. Don't be stupid!" He snapped.

"You honor me but family is everything." She said softly.

"You just gave birth. You bled on me because you were attacked. When does it stop?" He asked.

"I do not stop Kensei. I cannot stop until this atrocity does not happen. I know you understand." She said gripping her sofa.

"Hai I understand only too well. Onna listen to me! I'm not without experience." He said gripping her shoulders.

One of her dreams flashed in her mind and she had to tear her gaze from him.

"Kensei, I go into Hueco Mundo first." She said trying to break his grip.

"Your kids right?" He demanded.

"Hai. Their names are Iyo and Kenji. They are twins." She replied.

"Don't go yet." He said forcefully.

"Why?" She asked in a small voice.

"Because. You asked me to trust you. Trust me now." He said releasing her.

He neared her till their noses almost touched and their lips as well. She could feel his warm breath and it made her completely dizzy.

"What were you like when you were young?" He asked not moving.

"Impetuous and arrogant." She stated in a breathy tone.

"That'll get you killed. Weren't you dead once already?" He asked.

"Hai. Were you not dead as well?" She replied.

"Yeah well that was like forever ago. Time isn't the same in Soul Society." He whispered.

"Why are you torturing me?" She asked gritting her teeth.

"Seeing if I can control myself." He replied honestly.

She tried to kiss him and he pulled back just a little. She grew irritated and snapped her fangs.

"No. Let's not ruin our trust thing okay?" Kensei muttered.

"I am youkai. I am full of animal like instincts and you are inflaming my inner nature." She growled.

"I don't get crippled with emotion. I've been reading some myths but they aren't myth are they?" He asked heavily.

"No, they are not myths. Youkai made sure to blend in and disappear. Our histories are myths now and that is how we want it." She replied.

"You're a great warrior but you've got the heart of an onna. You act like an onna. I can't allow feeling to enter in, understand?" Kensei murmured still centimeters from her lips.

"So you test yourself and me by torturing us? Very good Kensei but I imagine if my beast is unleashed then I could overpower you." She stated harshly.

"Not testing myself. Trying not to give in." He said flatly.

"Back away then Kensei because I am loosing all will." She retorted bluntly.

"Too long. I hate this life." He growled.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. His return kiss was hungry and he pulled her into his arms. She whimpered loudly as he tried to pull away. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he groaned. She was growling softly and he finally jerked himself away.

"Got to go." He said clenching his teeth.

"When I was young; I took Sapporo back for the inu. The Byakko tigers had settled there and their crowned prince was my enemy. He tried to hold himself back and I did at first but we fell in love. I gave him three cubs; Zihao, Wen, and Wenling. He died with me in the Boxer Rebellion. My point in telling you this is that pushing aside feeling will only make it worse." She said then closed her eyes a moment.

"What did you two finally do?" He demanded.

"Hedged as you put it for months. Kamis I was ready to rape him when we finally did consummate. I married him according to tiger tradition." She admitted.

"I'm not a casual man." He stated.

She said nothing and looked away.

"I have my reasons the way I am. I am not a casual onna but I understand your hesitation. I think you are right and perhaps we should just remain comrades." She said calmly.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Hai. I have to go to Hueco Mundo." She said stepping past him into her bedroom.

He leaned in her doorway and he saw her reach into her jewelry box and pull out a medallion. She slipped it into her pocket and she tried to pass him. He was being sexist he realized but he could not help it. He really liked this onna and that was different for him. She reached up and fingered along his pierced brow and his left ear.

"Very attractive." She said softly.

"Thanks." He said staring at her hard.

"I can take care of myself. I am very good at fighting Muguruma Kensei. I know not how old you are but I was born in the sixteenth century. I am old you know." She teased.

"That's barely over a century in Soul Society." He said just staring.

"I do not understand that but I shall take your word for it. I must go." She said gritting her teeth.

"Onna stay a little longer. Train with us a little more. Know exactly what you're running into!" He said gripping her shoulders tightly.

The look on his face and his intenseness was getting to her and she sighed. She nodded and she found it odd that she only caught snippets from his mind. He allowed her to pass and she went straight to her sake. Why she was so damn fascinated with him she did not understand. She proceeded to pour him some and herself a shot as well. He took it without thought and she downed it and he did the same. She poured him more and he had a glint in his eyes. She watched him carefully and she downed hers as he downed his. She recognized a challenge and she took out more shot glasses. She laid them out and filled them up. She took one and so did he. They began to down them one by one. He was a soldier and he had pride. She was getting a little dizzy but she refused to be out drunk by a ningen shinigami. Within a few minutes the bottle was gone.

"Had enough yet?" He asked gruffly.

"No and you?" She asked.

"Bring it." He said actually smirking just a little.

She broke out another bottle but she would be way inebriated very soon. This was not responsible but she had plenty of milk for the babes. They finished up the second bottle quickly and he was still standing. She was not obviously drunk but her world was spinning. She opened the third bottle and they continued their game. By the time the third was gone she actually stumbled over to her couch. He was pretty drunk as well but he tried to appear just fine. He moved surprisingly well and neared her. He crossed his arms and he looked down at her.

"Lightweight." He muttered.

"Hai. One and a half bottles is a lightweight. You are drunk too." She said with a rakish grin.

"Maybe. I need to sleep this off." He said running his hand through his short silver hair.

"There's a bed right there." She grinned.

"Yeah so?" He bristled.

"So serious Kensei." She laughed.

"Your one of those silly drunks." He sighed.

"I guess." She said giggling.

"Oh shit." He said picking her up.

He was surprised to see and hear the fearsome youkai onna warrior giggling like a little girl. He laid her on her bed and she tittered more.

"Who won?" She asked giggling.

"I did. You're acting like a wimp." He said glaring down at her.

"Oh I am? I am not the one who cannot finish a kiss." She said sitting up.

"You want me to finish?" He asked scowling.

"Hai." She said poking him in the chest.

He leaned in and jerked her forward. He grazed his lips against hers and she growled softly.

"There." He stated and jerked away.

"Nuh uh." She snapped and pulled him onto her.

He could smell the sweet sake and a softer, more feminine scent. He tried to place the smell and he allowed himself to feel her very feminine form. He ran a hand up her rounded hip and it was wonderful to touch. He hated what he was. He hated what he had turned into and this was intoxicating him more then the alcohol.

"What's the smell?" He demanded in a husky tone.

"Gardenia." She said closing her eyes.

"Good scent." He said in a heavy tone.

Kensei had been a hard ass captain but he knew his squad had respected him. He also knew that most of his seated officers had died the day he had been turned. Anger ripped through him at his thoughts and he was distantly aware that her lips were teasing his. He became aware of her tongue and he heard himself groan. The idea of feeling her so intimately made him shrink back and he breathed out.

"Onna, I'm gone." He said getting up.

She sighed and nodded. She made a motion for him to go and it pissed him off. He jerked her up and he gripped her taut ass in his hands and Kamis he wanted to let himself go. He wanted to take what she obviously was giving. He knew his body was responding.

"I don't do this when an onna is drunk. I don't do this when I'm drunk." He said in a steely voice.

"The way you are going this will not happen ever." She said in a temper.

"You think I don't want this?" He snarled in her ear.

"I think you are so wrapped up in your justified anger that you shut out your feelings. I also think you are used to control." She murmured.

She could feel just how affected he was and his grip on her backside was powerful.

"I told you I'm not a casual man. See you in a few hours." He said releasing her.

"Hai." She whispered in utter frustration.

She stripped from her shirt and she intended to take a shower. He turned to say something and she was undressing.

"Onna cover up!" He snapped.

"What for? You were leaving." Asuna slurred.

He stared and his mouth was dry. He got himself pulled together and he bowed hurriedly. He left through her patio door and he shunpoed back to the warehouse. He was dizzy as hell and he intended to beat up Shinji. Fighting always made him feel better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She wore a white fitted tee shirt with her grey shorts. She was going to wipe his ass all over the place. For some reason Shinji thought it necessary to teach her how to fight against a Vizard. She assumed that it was the same as a shinigami or hollow. She had only fought Kensei the one time on the beach and she was itching to fight him again. She had made a quick trip into Hueco Mundo and she had sent a message to Ggio Vega. She hoped the young Arrancar could get his backside into the living world soon. She came down into the training area and she acknowledged the other vizards. She nodded to Love and Rose whose thoughts were downright raunchy. She walked up to Kensei and jerked her head.

"Time I beat your ass." She said in anger.

"Really?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Hai. No holding back. Another wager." She said coldly.

"What's the wager?" He demanded.

"I win and you follow through. You win and I will never think another inappropriate thought." She said in a low growl.

"No." He snapped.

"Coward!" She growled loudly.

"I'm not a coward. I'm also not stupid." He said near her ear.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked in irritation.

"Means I'll kick yours." He said walking away.

She narrowed her eyes and Asuna lifted her hand a little and he was thrown forward. He caught himself and he turned to stare at her.

"You really want to fight? Fine! I win and you stay the fuck away from me." He snapped.

Shinji came down and he saw the inu onna and Kensei glaring at each other with what appeared anger but Shinji knew different.

"Fine as you wish." She said bowing.

She moved suddenly and released a nami. He was slammed against a rock and the other vizards leaned forward. Kensei looked outraged and he pulled his zanpakuto from a pocket in his cargo pants. She had to block unseen wind blades and she stared at him utterly shocked. She held out her hand and her fang appeared. She whirled and released her yoki straight at him and he released a massive energy blast that met the yoki. It should have exploded but it melded and released shock waves out. Kensei was thrown backwards as well as Asuna. They both hit rock faces and Shinji leaned forward.

"What the hell was that?" Lisa said from beside him.

"No idea. That was a massive amount of power." The blonde man remarked.

Kensei shook his head and she was picking herself up too. He used shunpo and appeared in front of her. His zanpakuto hit her fang and the metal seemed magnetically attracted.

"What are you doing?" She demanded in supreme annoyance.

"It's not me!" He snarled at her.

"Coward!" She snapped as she shoved him backwards.

He skidded across the rocky ground and she came at him again. She began hacking at him and he had to block heavily. He sliced into her but not deeply. He released another blast that she managed to cut right through it but her blade absorbed some of the energy. She was shocked and threw her fang from her. She wanted to win and not hurt him. She began throwing low acidity Dakkasou blades. He pocketed his zanpakuto and he avoided most of her blades. Suddenly they were fighting hand to hand. She blocked his blows but they were designed to not inflict much damage.

"It is honorable that you would not hit the supposed weaker sex but there is nothing weak about me vizard! Play to win because I am!" She snapped.

She whirled around and punched him squarely in the jaw. He staggered for a moment and she forward hand springed and wrapped her legs around his neck. She moved and threw him to the ground. He got up quickly and stared at her.

"Where'd you learn to fight?" Kensei demanded.

"My sire had me in a dojo since I was five summers." She replied.

"You were a kid!" He yelled.

"I was also his heir! I was the first female in inu history to be named heir. I had to be strong." She replied.

He side stepped and struck her chest and she ended up back flipping. She was winded and she looked up at him. She suddenly used her foot to try and fell him. He grabbed her leg and she grabbed his arms. They ended up in a roll and they were straining to try and catch a break.

"You're strong as hell!" She snapped.

"Yeah well you aren't weak." He snapped back.

"Give it up Kensei!" She snarled.

"NO!" He growled at her.

She surged her strength and threw him. She tried to hold him down with her mind and she was flattened herself. She stared at him in total shock as he had deflected her yoki. She rolled and she grabbed his arm and tried to drag him forward. It was unbelievable to her that it was coming to a stalemate. Half her attacks were being nullified and she willed her fang into her hand. She used the hilt to knock him in the gut with all her might. He fell backwards and she jumped on him. She pressed her weight down on his hips to pin him. She heard clapping from the other vizards and they were both trying to catch their breath. She was at a loss at how he was nullifying her attacks.

"I want you." She said in a low growl.

"Get off of me." He snapped.

She stood up and she stalked off. She walked past Shinji and she looked up at him.

"I am leaving in the morning. I know not when I will be back. I am hoping I can see the Arrancar but it is not looking likely." She said as her chest heaved.

"I understand. I have no idea what just happened here." He said.

"Not sure either." She said and she ported away.

She went into her bathroom and stripped out of her dusty and slightly bloody clothes. She stripped naked and turned on her shower. She stepped into the hot water and it soothed her sore muscles and wounded pride. She began washing her hair and her brain was strained trying to understand why her yoki had gone wonky. She was so caught up in her own mind that she was shocked when she felt one hand on her hip and another on her shoulder. She gasped and she looked back. Kensei was there and she was suddenly against the wall of the shower. It was barely registering that he was naked as well and his mouth was making her crazed. This former shinigami was making her completely weak as he absolutely ravaged her. It was passionate and powerful and he lifted her up. She felt his chiseled warrior body against hers and she was disoriented and she cried out when he worked into her. She felt his reiastu as soon as he touched her but it was more profound.

"Kensei." She groaned as the hot water pounded on his back.

"Once! This once onna." He managed.

Kensei felt her energies and it was as when they were fighting. They did not clash but melded. It did not show but he was overwhelmed and overcome. His mind could not grasp the pleasure he was feeling. He knew it was the same for her. She was mindless in her cries as he pushed and pulled back. She scored his back unintentionally and he found the way her face contorted and scrunched to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Her long legs were wrapped around his lean hips and she was experiencing bliss in the purest form.

"Say it again." He rasped in her ear.

"Kensei." She whined.

He felt their energies doing something and her responses were becoming wilder. She was arching her neck and he had caught sight of ruby colored eyes. Kensei shifted his hips so that her clit was being rubbed. Her eyes shut tightly as she was awash in one too many sensations. Quivering took hold in her lower belly and her legs began to tremble violently. Her core began spasms and he gasped hard as their powers seemed to slam into them, it was a physical thing. She sagged and his climax was the most intense of his life. She was out and he turned off the water. He ended up having to carry her to her bed. He laid her down and he had no idea what happened around this onna. He intended this to be a one time deal and move on. He grudgingly lay next to her and he fell into a very light sleep. She woke up after about an hour and she saw Kensei resting next to her. His tattoo was prominent right below his pectoral muscles.

"Kensei?" She asked softly.

His golden brown eyes opened and he looked over at her. He nodded and he rolled to his side and got up.

"Say something!" She cried softly.

"I keep my word. You barely won but you won. Now we move on." He said curtly.

She was in disbelief and he went to his clothes. He dressed and she was practically drooling over him.

"I can't get close to you." He said stiffly.

"You mean you will not." She said softly.

"You're right. I won't. When're you coming back?" He asked.

"I do not know. I know that I need to see Grimmjow and Daichi." She sighed.

"Those are the youkai?" He asked as he pulled on his boots.

"Hai." She watched him as he stood to his full height.

"See you around Asuna." He muttered.

"Hai. Kensei, what did you feel?" She asked as he stood in her door.

"I felt like myself in the arms of a beautiful onna. I felt the most acute closeness I've ever felt. That's what I felt and I can't have it. I'm not who I was." He said leaving.

She watched as he left and she felt such utter contempt at Aizen she felt like going to Los Noches and beating in his arrogant, evil face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was morose and she was confused as she put things in place at her Sapporo home. Changming was in Portugal packing up his home and his massive library. She felt listless and she missed those she cherished most. The babes were home in Sendai and she was supposed to be in the past but things here were keeping her busy with her family. She was worried sick but life did not stop. She continued to unpack Chang's things and she heard whistling.

"I am in here Juria." She called.

"Hello my dear. You asked me to come here." Juria said walking in.

"Hai. I have a blunt question. What do you know about former captain of Squad Nine?" She asked.

"Muguruma Kensei?" She asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"Highly honorable. Spartan like in his command and he was beloved by his squad. Most of his seated officers died the day he was turned into a hollow." She replied.

"What happened to the shinigami that were hollowfied?" Asuna asked.

"You already know that. Urahara helped them escape their sentence." She said.

"How was it their fault that they were turned into hollows?" The inu princess asked.

"You are asking me to explain Soul Society's rules? I take great joy in breaking those rules. If those people were not afraid of some of the things I could do then I would be Kaito right now." She stated.

"I see. You are a freak of nature so to speak." Asuna stated.

"Hai. What about Kensei?" She asked sitting.

"He and I have similar energies. His zanpakuto is a wind type and my own yoki is the same." She said staring at her

"Hai. Your Supaida Nami gathers energy from the air itself." She nodded.

"When we spar it acts weird." She said frowning.

"I am gathering that you and Kensei could make a very devastating team Asuna. He was a hellaciously powerful captain then and he is a horrendously powerful vizard. Imagine what you and he could accomplish if your attacks were combined." She shrugged.

"Strong enough to take down Raganos himself." Asuna stated sitting.

"Hai. It seems almost as if you could be an extension of his zanpakuto and vice versa." Juria stated.

"I am going to have to exploit this. I need to learn how to channel him and the same for him." She murmured.

"Mate him." She said flatly.

"Mate him? Juria that is insane." She said shaking her head.

"He wants revenge on Aizen and you wish to stop the wyvern and Shouten. I think it is perfect." She said grinning.

"Oh Kamis." She growled.

"Why not? It does not hurt that he is hot as hell." Juria said licking her lips.

"You horny bitch!" Asuna laughed.

"Hai! You think I do not get any?" Her former mother laughed.

"I think you are a horny bitch." Asuna laughed harder.

"Well I am a healthy onna. Besides you cannot have all the fun." She smirked.

"What do I do about him? He is insistent that he and I can be nothing and I am going nuts wanting to know him better. It does not help that I really cannot hear him." She said cupping her chin.

"You cannot hear his thoughts?" Juria asked surprised.

"Not really. I hear random thoughts." She said stretching.

"Interesting indeed." Her tengu said.

"Tell me what to do." She said.

"Well I am not having any particular feelings yet. I am not seeing anything in particular." She murmured.

"Okay. I have to see him." She said standing.

"Asuna, he is intense my dear. I mean he is more intense then Ichigo." She warned.

"What does that mean?" She asked dumbly.

"It means Muguruma Kensei is a force to be reckoned with." She said meeting her eyes.

"I understand." She said as she ported away.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She was again in the warehouse and went to the training grounds. She looked around and she saw Rose wink at her. She smirked at him and waved. She found Kensei fighting Hiyori and he stopped when he saw her. She was wearing a fitted black jersey dress that was long sleeved and had no back. The skirt came mid thigh and Kensei stared at her. She was wearing high heeled boots that came to her knees.

"Onna what're you wearing?" He asked with a very dry mouth.

"I am expected in Tokyo this evening. I saved time and dressed early. May we speak?" She asked.

"Hai." He said pocketing his zanpakuto.

"Dumbass." Hiyori snorted.

Asuna smiled at the youthful looking female and Kensei followed her. Her whole back was exposed and he shoved down his lust. He followed her up to the warehouse and she turned. Her hair was up and she was stunning.

"I was curious as to your thoughts on your spiritual powers and my yoki. I can barely hear your thoughts." She admitted.

"You mean you normally hear everyone?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Unless they know how to shield then hai I hear them." She said.

"I don't know what to think. It's the weirdest damn thing." He shrugged.

"Kensei, I admit that I am fascinated by you and Kamis know I want to know you more." She said palming his cheek.

"Onna, don't do this. Don't make this difficult." He said flatly.

"I have asked all about you. My tengu is a Shihoin and she told me what a good man you are." Asuna said cupping his other cheek.

"I won't do this." He said setting his mouth in a hard line.

She leaned forward and she caught his lips. His lips parted a little and they felt the same energies again. It was barely more then a pressing of flesh but she was exploring his mouth suddenly. He pulled her forward and he dominated. She was whimpering softly and he pressed her back against the wall. He slowly sucked on her bottom lip and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"No more. No more of this. You won the bet and I paid up." He snapped.

"For some reason our powers merge Kensei. We can channel the other." She said tracing his lower lip.

"Why're you doing this?" He demanded.

"Because I am a damn selfish bitch! When I want something, I go for it." She growled.

"You wouldn't have lasted two seconds in my squad." He said glaring.

"Why do you think my father placed me at the head of his army?" She demanded.

"I told you I won't do this. You're a stunning onna." He stated in a blunt way.

"I do not understand." She snapped.

"What's there to understand? My mind is only on one thing. You'd be the biggest damn distraction." He said gripping her shoulders.

"I want to learn to channel you shinigami. This is driving me mad!" She growled loudly.

"What do you want from me?" He yelled.

"I want to know why this connection! This makes no sense! You were ningen once." She said throwing up her hands.

"I don't remember. Look let it go." He said narrowing his eyes.

"I will not! Kensei damn it." She said in annoyance.

He backed away from her and she grabbed his shoulders tightly. She pressed her lips to the back of his neck and he stopped short. She was feverishly nipping and very lightly biting his shoulder and juncture. He lowered his head and it felt so damn good.

"Not here." He growled out.

"Tell me where." She said in his ear.

"Private." He said closing his eyes as her hands found their way under his shirt.

"Tokyo." She said heavily.

"Hai." He nodded.

She held onto him and ported with him. They appeared in her penthouse and he turned around. He did not seem one bit bothered by the teleporting and his hands pulled the dress from her shoulders and he worked it down. She wore no bra and the lust ripped through him. She was daring in all things and it was just too erotic the way she looked.

"Beautiful onna." He muttered.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're gonna make me crazy about you." He said as he undid her hair.

Kensei laid her on the edge of the bed. He undid her boots and slipped them from her and he removed the dress. He pulled her panties down and he was suppressing his raging desire. He mentally chastised himself for giving in so easily and pulled his shirt off and she watched him. Her eyes were full of passion as he stripped out of his remaining clothes. He was not shy whatsoever and she found his confidence alluring. He leaned against her body and he stared down at her.

"What do you want from me?" He asked shortly.

"I want to know you." She said in a very soft tone.

"I'm pretty simple." He said as he ran his fingers along her body.

He watched her eyes shut for a moment and he noticed how much she just enjoyed touch. He found himself wanting to just touch her for the moment. He drew his leg along her smooth one and he ran his lips along her neck.

"You are going to tease me." She groaned.

"I don't play games. I told you I wasn't casual." He said gruffly.

"Tell me what you want besides Aizen dead." She murmured running a hand up his back.

"I don't know." He said sighing.

"Would you allow me to do something?" Asuna asked barely above a whisper.

"Hai." He stated watching her.

She took his hand and slowly kissed his fingers and his palm. This simple touch seemed to make him that much more aroused and she ran her tongue along the veins in his wrist. He watched her closely and she slowly sank her fangs in. His golden brown eyes shut and he was hit by all manner of amazing sensations. He grunted softly and she watched him closely.

"Youkai are so different." He said in a deep tone.

She released his wrist and looked at him.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

"No. Just different." He said breathing intensely.

"May I ask a question?" She asked him.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Do you want this?" She asked running a finger along his pierced brow.

"Hai." Kensei murmured.

She pressed her lips to his and he lifted his hand up to her head and tilted it a little. She suddenly growled as he again took control of the intimacy. He explored her boldly and it was making her crazy. She groaned as he pulled back and watched her. His hand slid up from her center and she winced from pleasure. He ran the fingers up her lower belly to her chest. He cupped her breast and it was pliant in his hand. It was firm and he groaned suddenly. He lowered his mouth and tasted the nipple lightly. He wrapped his lips around it and began tonguing it and pulling it gently with his teeth. She gasped harshly as he was gentle and wild at the same time. She mewled under him and he lightly nipped the fleshy part of her breast and she looked up at the ceiling. His light aggressiveness was wanton and she knew this was his way.

His mind was primitive and she was so responsive. He wanted this. He wanted this onna crying out his name again. His fingers slipped inside of her and slid them slowly until her hit the one spot. He hovered his lips over hers and she was gasping hard as he worked her.

"Kensei?" She groaned out.

"Hai." He murmured.

"Feel it. I feel your reiastu." She groaned louder.

"I feel your yoki. Say my name." He whispered heavily.

"Kensei." She whined.

Her body was reacting to his sheer raw energy and his manipulation of her core. She whined out as her body yielded to the pulse of energies and ecstasy. He loved how her body bowed and how she called his name. Her muscles clenched his fingers tightly and he began kissing her deeply again. She shook against him and he slipped his fingers back. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips. Her eyes were completely red as she licked his fingers rather suggestively. He was rapt watching her and he lay on his side to watch her. They stared at the other and she was running fingers along his jaw and down his neck. Her claws lightly dragged down his chest to his tattoo.

"Beautiful man." She murmured.

"Beautiful onna." He retorted.

He put a hand on her leg and pulled it over his side. Kensei rested his hand on her hip and he slid in easily. He shook hard at her warmth and she enveloped him. She reached out and held his shoulder and he began guiding her. He had wanted to see her face as he melded with her. His eyes never closed and he had to concentrate hard over the combustion of the combined reiastu and yoki. He did not want to care and he did not want to feel more then attraction. He groaned deeply as the damn energies were pressing in on them both. He leaned forward and delved his tongue into her sweet mouth. He rolled her under him and kept moving with urgency. She was gasping harder to try to breathe deeply and he felt her claws digging in. He groaned out more as his inner hollow was trying to break out.

"Onna stop!" He snapped.

"Wh-what?" She asked in a confused haze.

"Hollow!" He growled out.

"Youkai Kensei. Can handle it." She groaned out.

"No! Not that monster!" He growled out in fury.

"Hai." She said in a softer gasp.

She wrapped her jaws around his juncture and bit down a little.

"Oh hell!" He snapped out in a passionate growl.

Incredible rushes of unimaginable pleasure erupted in his brain and his body. Their energies slammed into him like it had the last time. He yelled out as they fell into bliss together. He was encased in the fluidity and beauty. He fell against her and held onto her tightly as his body finished its magnificent finish. She was gulping in air and she had torn into her mattress. He was tired and he felt so good at the moment. His inner monster had crept back into place and he mentally locked it down. He stayed within her and the feel of being one was addicting.

"Your dinner or something?" He asked in a voice heavy in post coital lethargy.

"I will get ready in a little while." She said softly.

"Or you could stay here." He grumbled.

"Hai or I could stay here." Asuna smiled.

"Damn you feel incredible." He moaned.

"Hai you too." She said meeting his eyes.

He fell back and immediately gathered her against him. She was surprised that such a manly male would want to hold on after. His legs were tangled in hers and he had no intentions of moving for the moment.

"Sleep." He said in a low whisper.

"Hai." Was her reply as her eyes became heavy.

She heard his even breathing and she fell asleep too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up and he looked at the clock. It was the middle of the night and she was sleeping. He suppressed his feelings and he stood up and she rolled over.

"Are you alright Kensei?" She mumbled.

"Hai. Come on." He said pulling her up.

"What?" She asked.

"Shower." He said picking her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"I want to sleep." She groaned.

"Quit whining. We're taking a shower." He stated.

She was growling and he adored her. He absolutely adored her temper. He slapped her backside and she yelped. He turned on the water and he doused them both with the hot water.

"Bastard." She groaned.

"Feels good doesn't it?" He demanded of her.

"Hai." She said glaring at him.

"Watch it onna you're turning me on." He said cracking a ghost of a smile.

He soaped up the sponge and washed them both. He ended up washing her hair and they were wrapped up in each other by the end.

"What're you doing to me?" He asked as they fell back onto her couch.

"No idea. What have you done to me?" She asked amused.

"I guess I don't care. I gotta get back." He said laying his head on her chest.

"Shall I put clothes on and port you?" She asked.

"Yeah." He grunted.

She smiled at his manner and he allowed her up. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a white fitted tee shirt. He pulled on his clothes and he looked over at her.

"Who're gonna have dinner with?" He asked.

"Government officials." She replied.

"Oh hell! We did that and you were supposed to have dinner with mortal officials?" He asked surprised.

"Hai but you were a much nicer view Kensei." She grinned.

"Idiot." He groused.

"It was much nicer being in your arms versus listening to a bunch of ningen drone on and on about ridiculous stuff." She replied.

He neared her and held her face.

"No! You won't shove aside more important crap for sex!" He growled at her.

"I will do what I want. I wanted you Kensei." She said crossing her arms.

"We're going end up hurting the other. Stop the shit now! Take me back." He demanded.

He was slamming up walls again and she was at a loss as to why. She sighed and ported them back to a secluded part of the warehouse. He stormed away from her and she was totally confused once again. She followed after him and she grabbed his arm. He whirled around and she was shocked to see his face. It reminded her off something but she could not place it.

"Kensei? Talk to me!" She cried softly.

"You've got no clue of my life. You've got anecdotes of who I used to be. I'm a damn vizard okay?" He growled.

"Ichigo is a vizard! So?" She asked confused.

"So it's true. You and the boy are together?" He asked growling at her.

"How can someone be together when I have not seen him in months? I was involved for awhile hai." She shrugged.

"I'm not competing with a kid." He said jerking back.

"Kensei stop please." She hissed.

"How many times I've got to tell you that I'm not casual? Sex is not impersonal for me!" He growled at her.

"I'm not treating it as such. You are the one who is running away." She said glaring at him.

"No Kurosaki kid. I won't share you with another vizard." He snapped.

"Share me?" She asked shocked.

"Hai. I know about you onna. There's a reason for you that I don't get but I'm not a damn toy for you. We fight side by side fine but I'll be the only vizard bedding you." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you trying to push me away?" She asked.

"Because one of us is going to get hurt." He said sighing heavily.

"Or perhaps it can be wonderful." She said under her breath.

"Perhaps you're living in lala land." Kensei said crossing his arms.

"Perhaps we can truly mean something to one another and perhaps I can stand by you and help you defeat that son of whore!" She growled.

"It's our revenge." He said sighing.

"Kamis damn it! You feel this too; that is why you are shoving me away. You know damn well that something else is going on here." She said gritting her teeth.

"Hai maybe. I won't share you with the kid. If we're involved then here it us; got me?" He said flatly.

"Hai." She said as he pulled her into his arms.

He held her jaw and he ended up making her near faint with his passionate and consuming kissing. They heard the other vizards snicker as he continued to madly kiss her silly. He finally let her go and he could not stop staring at her.

"Shit I swear I've known you forever." He grumbled.

Shinji cleared his throat and they turned to look at him. He smirked lecherously and he grinned.

"Okay now that you've all decided to get cozy; what's the plans?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Jagaharu and Daichi." She said staring at Kensei.

"I'm coming with you." The former captain said.

"Why?" Asuna asked shocked.

"They need to know what a vizard is." Kensei replied.

"Hai I suppose so." She said doubtfully.

"Very good. I suggest old style clothes Kensei." Shinji smirked.

"No really?" Kensei asked smarting off.

"Been forever since we wore a hakama huh?" The blonde asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

Asuna sighed and she could imagine what kind of hell was waiting in the past. She took Kensei's hand and she ported to the Western Palace. He looked around and said nothing but he followed her. She went to her old chambers and opened the balcony door.

"I was born within these palace walls. These were chambers from the time I was eighty till my death." She said going through her old things.

"Damn nice place." He said staring at the splendor.

She pulled out some old hakama and handed him the dark grey silk. He took it from her and he set it down. He jerked her to him and held her jaw. He felt punched in his gut and he could not still his lips as he began to kiss and suckle her lips. Her jeans and his cargo pants were off in a flash and his arms were wrapped around her upper body. She was in his lap and it made him groan heavily. He was intent to hear his name on her lips and he would not stop till she spoke it. He was supremely annoyed at how their natural powers kept melding together and leaving him without breath. He swallowed her cries as she climaxed. She was an absolute delight in that she was so responsive. He was typical and arrogant enough to want his partner to reach their pleasure. It made the act perfect in his mind. He leaned her head back and it was sexy the way she moaned softly in her bliss.

"Ready to dress?" he asked.

"Hai." she nodded.

"So damn beautiful." he said as he held her face between his palms.

"How is it you are like this?" she asked running her hands through his short silver hair.

"Like what? Shocked I like passion?" he asked with a tiny smirk.

"Hai." she nodded.

"Nothing turns me on more then passion." he said letting her up.

Asuna watched him stretch and he truly was a gorgeous beast. He pulled on a black kosode and the dark grey hakama. He tied a black obi around him and let his zanpakuto return to its sealed state.

"I'll leave my boots on. Always hated tabi socks." he said.

She smiled at him as he was just chatting. She slipped on a pale green hanfu with pink accents. It was a battle hanfu and Kensei was staring at her. She bowed before him and he was stunned to see her. She nodded to him and she went to her things. She produced a crystal and she broke it. He saw the portal and he stepped through. She followed after him and they appeared in the Sengoku Jidai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was lying on her side facing the wall and just staring out. Ryukotsusei was beside her and holding onto her tightly. The neko prince was beside himself and he had done everything he could to try and calm Akemi down; Ryukotsusei's respect for the boy had gone up exponentially. She was unresponsive and he heard a noise. Asuna walked in followed by a strange silver haired man. Asuna knelt down and pulled her cousin into her arms.

"Akemi, look at me cousin. I will help avenge your sweet babe okay? I will make the wyvern pay." She said in her ear.

"How?" She asked hoarsely.

"However we can. I will make him suffer for hurting you." Asuna murmured.

"I want to rip his cock off and shove it down his throat!" She snarled.

Ryukotsusei and Kensei both looked a little uncomfortable at the mention of that kind of torture. Akemi looked at the silver haired man and frowned a little.

"Asuna, who is the stiff?" She asked.

Kensei looked at the tiny female and raised a brow at her words.

"This is Muguruma Kensei. He is a little like Ichigo." She replied in inu.

"Hard headed and impulsive?" Akemi asked in Japanese.

Kensei looked at his companion and raised his brows.

"I am Lord Ryukotsusei and you are?" The dragon lord asked the vizard.

"Muguruma Kensei." He replied curtly.

"Very good to meet you." He bowed.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Kensei? This is my first cousin Lady Akemi." She said in introduction.

"My lady." Kensei said bowing slightly.

"Are you a ningen shinigami?" She asked bluntly.

"Not anymore." He growled.

"Okay you have some issues." Akemi said allowing herself to stand.

Asuna suppressed a smile and Kensei glared at her. Akemi followed Ryukotsusei out of the chambers and they followed.

"You said she used to be mostly ningen?" He asked.

"Hai. She was nearly killed by an uppyr and my mother finished turning her. I transferred my blood to her recently and it has seemed to further change her." She replied.

"She is something." He said shaking his head.

She scented Daichi and she turned. He was staring at Kensei and she nodded.

"Who is this sister?" He asked softly.

"Prince Daichi this is Muguruma Kensei. Kensei this is Prince Daichi." She said in introduction.

"Hello." Daichi said bowing.

"This is the youkai? He's a boy." Kensei said fuming at her.

"He is considered an adult Kensei." She sighed.

"Lady Asuna, what is going on?" Daichi asked.

"You remember what you asked me Daichi? Remember what I told you that you were? This man is the opposite of an Arrancar. Arrancar are hollows who have undergone shinigamification and a vizard is a shinigami that had undergone hollowfication." She said softly.

"Why would you undergo it if being a hollow is so awful?" Daichi asked.

"I didn't choose this numbskull! Did you ask for power kid?" He demanded.

"Hai I did." Daichi said blushing.

"Well talk to the onna. I'm going to look around." Kensei said leaving them where they stood.

"He used to be a shinigami captain in the Gotei Thirteen Daichi. The leader of the Espada in Hueco Mundo is a former shinigami who experimented on his fellow shinigami and hollowfied them. They stopped the transformations but they were sentenced to death in Soul Society. They escaped and they are a very small group and they are called Vizards. Kensei is very powerful Daichi. We are sure we can do this but it is painful and there is much training involved." She said sighing.

"I will do whatever it takes." He said flatly.

"I can take you back. I tried to find you in the future era but I could not." She said confused.

"Perhaps I do not exist as the hollow anymore." He said softly.

"Kamis you may be right!" She said stunned.

"When do we go?" He demanded.

"As soon as possible." She said gently.

"Okay. I have got to tell Haru." He said turning.

"I will have Akemi do it. He will not allow you to go Daichi. You know how protective of you he is." She replied.

"You are right. Let us find your friend." He said sighing.

"Hai. Where are Amedeo and Gabrielus?" She asked.

"They are on the beach. I swear they are lazy beasts." He said smirking.

"They need the sun to get moving. Come my friend." Asuna said as they walked.

She went to find Kensei and the others. She was apprehensive but she felt this was the best thing. She feared and she knew Haru would not agree to become a vizard but she would not allow him to die. She intended to save him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daichi was in shock at everything and they were sitting in the Urahara shop. Asuna was sipping tea and Yoshiko was leaning against the doorway. Asuna noticed how her sister was watching the former Twelfth Squad captain. Kisuke was talking in general to get Daichi comfortable.

"We'll begin training tomorrow." Kisuke good naturedly.

Daichi nodded and Asuna led him away. Kisuke looked back at the onna who had become as close to him as Yoruichi.

"How are you?" She asked softly.

"Pretty tired." He smiled.

She nodded and she neared him. His breathing was just a little quicker and slipped her hands between his kosode and his chest.

"I know you have much to work on tomorrow but may I stay the night here?" She asked softly.

"Hai." He nodded.

"May I kiss you Kisuke?" She asked smirking.

"Hai." He nodded with a smirk.

She leaned in and caught his lips. He groaned just a little and began to kiss her back. He took his hat off and threw it from them. The second he touched her he always became silly. They were together often and more often then not they made love.

"You beautiful and sexy man." She whispered as she lightly kissed along his jaw.

"My head's fixing to explode you know." He teased.

"No! Other things must erupt first." She teased back.

"Kamis onna. I'm such a mess around you." He moaned.

"Promise?" She asked hopeful.

"Inu need to come with a warning label; exhaustion imminent." He said smiling.

She began laughing and she fell against him.

"I didn't spike the tea this time." He smiled.

"I had a little libation before I showed up. Kamis Kisuke you are so beautiful you know." She said holding his face.

"Why did you drink?" He asked slowly undressing her.

"It was the anniversary of the battle." She answered honestly.

"Yoshiko! Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you." She grinned.

"You're drunk. Onna you can talk about him to me." He said holding her face.

"I don't want you to think I compare you and him." She said in a soft voice.

"I'm not a Byakko." He smiled holding her cheeks between his palms.

"Yet you thought I would only ever love him." She said turning her head and kissed his hand.

"I can't think when you do that. You've such a wicked tongue." He said shutting his eyes.

She sucked his thumb into her mouth and she watched him closely as she worked her tongue around his appendage.

"Damn." The blonde shinigami grunted.

He suddenly picked her up and his mind had turned to feeling her. It had turned away from the fact that he was sure he knew where her tiger prince was. He had intentions of going into Soul Society secretly and seeing for himself. He started out making love to her against the wall and they stumbled to his futon. She was even more responsive then normal and it was a most amazing experience. His gut clenched but he knew he had to do the right thing. He left her sleeping and he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Thought I felt a hollow, be back soon okay?" He mumbled in her ear.

"Hai. Not too long. I like how you smell." She smiled sleepily.

He nodded and he used the gate to get into the most forbidden portion of Soul Society. He had never understood the separation but he figured it was superiority thing for the ancients. He slipped into the area with no issues since the gate was still open. He walked around the Soratokai and it really did mirror the Seireitei. He saw the various youkai going on about their business and he marveled at it. Nemu had been most helpful and had given him an area where the tiger was. He knocked on a marvelous residence reminiscent of a palace. Youkai were different in that they remembered their lives in the land of the living and most ningen did not. It was theorized that because of their longevity that they remembered. The door slid open and he saw into the residence.

"Can I help you?" A servant asked.

"I need to see a Ling Hu." Kisuke said softly.

"Prince Ling is busy." The youkai tiger said crossing her arms.

"I am Urahara Kisuke and I know a Yoshiko Hu." He said bowing.

"You know the prince's mate?" The servant asked shocked.

"Hai." He nodded.

The servant stepped aside and he followed the tiger onna. He was led into an opulent courtyard and a young looking male tiger. He had longish silver hair that hung around his shoulders. He had subtle stripes and his eyes were a piercing silver blue.

"How ya doing? I am Urahara Kisuke." He said smiling.

"Shinigami this is not the Seireitei." Ling said standing.

"I don't much like Soul Society's rules Prince Ling but here's why I'm here. There is a beautiful inu onna by the name of Yoshiko who cries often over her lost love." He said softly.

"Shiko." Ling said in a haunted tone.

"Is it true you had her kill you? Man that was cruel." Kisuke said.

"I was in a great deal of pain; I was not thinking clearly but she did end my suffering." He said looking down.

"What would you say if I could bring you back?" He asked.

"Why would you do that?" Ling asked surprised.

"We love the same onna. I want to see her happy. You are and always will be her soul mate. Love like that is epic." Kisuke shrugged.

"You are a rare man Urahara Kisuke. I would love to see her. I miss my wife and mate. She was my reason for being." He said sadly.

"Well come on." He said smirking.

"Now? I have both of my brothers here." He said softly.

"Oh them? Hai well give me time. Lady Asuna has become a friend." He chuckled.

"Lady Asuna? She was dead!" Ling said surprised.

"Well a Tomoshibi brought her back and she is raising all kinds of hell." Kisuke teased.

"How are you going to do it?" He asked.

"Well I know the other Tomoshibi who owes me a favor. I'm a former captain in the Gotei Thirteen." He shrugged.

"What is going to happen?" he asked.

"You are going to wake up in a helluva lot of pain. I know where you fell." He said staring at him.

"How?" He asked.

"Yoshiko cries out in her sleep. She and I went into Hueco Mundo together to rescue her niece." He shrugged.

"Why would you give up your relationship with her?" Ling asked.

"Like I said, I want her happy and I'm a wanted man. Now prepare yourself." Kisuke said shunpoing away.

It was quiet for awhile and he shrugged. He went to his bed and lay down. He figured if something did happen then he should rest.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kisuke was in Manchuria and Kaisei had stated that he was never there. He smirked at his old friend's fear. He saw the tiger prince and he appeared next to him.

"Hurt my friend? Here take this. We will be there soon enough." He said to the Byakko.

Ling was disoriented and in so much pain that he almost wished for death again. He was somewhere almost instantly and then there were bright lights. He saw a mixed nu zi and male as they shouted in Japanese. Something was poured down his throat and he suddenly felt no pain at all. He looked over at the female healer and he croaked out his thanks.

Kisuke appeared in Karakura Town and he liked his little portals. He knelt by his futon and shook Yoshiko. She woke up a little and stared at him.

"You need to get to Yamasaki General. I'll see you later." He said pulling off his haori for her.

"What is wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Just go." He said softly.

She ported quickly and Kisuke's heart felt winsome and heavy but he felt like he was doing the right thing. He lay down as he had a big day tomorrow.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yoshiko scented it as soon as she appeared in the hospital. She ran to the emergency department. She saw Ling and her heart was skipping beats. She stumbled forward and came to his side.

"Ling? Oh Kamis." She said taking his elegant hands.

"Shiko." He whispered.

"Who did this? Did Kisuke do this?" She asked shaking.

"Yes. He said wanted you happy." He whispered.

Yoshiko's face was covered in tears and she leaned down. She pressed her lips to his softly. She was shaking terribly as she kissed his face over and over.

"Shiko, I asked you to. You did nothing wrong. Have you carried guilt this long?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Hai." She cried softly.

"Silly inu." He said in a barely audible tone.

Her black hair spilled around them and she freely cried. She stayed there until he fell into a deep sleep from the widow venom. She wiped her face and looked at Nanami.

"I will be back very shortly." She said standing.

"Hai Aunt Yoshiko." She nodded.

Yoshiko ported to the Urahara Shop and she appeared next to the sleeping shinigami. She shook him roughly and he looked up at her.

"You should have just said you did not want me!" She cried.

"I want you happy. This will make you happy." He said looking away.

"You were making me happy!" She said as tears fell down her eyes.

"I can't give you what you need but I can love you okay? Let this just be." He said looking away.

"I do not see this as wrong Kisuke. I have come to love you and you have made your point eloquently. Ling is convinced you are such an honorable man but I know what a COWAD you are." She yelled.

"Sorry you see it that way. Good night Yoshiko and I pray you two finally have your babe you have wanted." He said.

"Why did you do this?' She wept.

"You talk in your sleep. I love you onna but he is your everything." He said rolling to his side.

She ported away and she lay next to Ling. She curled her body around his and laced her fingers in his. He was sedated and she felt like hell. She knew this is how her sister must have felt. Kisuke had no idea what he had done for her but she would be damned if she gave him up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in the hospital and she stood in the doorway. Ling was sleeping as well as Yoshiko. She neared him and sat down near the bed.

"Ling?" She asked taking his hand.

"Sister! How are you?" He asked hoarsely.

"I am well. How is Quon?" She asked.

"He is well." He said softly.

"Cheung?" She asked.

"Good. He is still obnoxious; even his soul cannot be chaste. Are you okay?" He asked as he saw her face.

"I am well. Zihao, Wen, and Wenling will be here in the morning to see their favorite uncle." She teased.

"Thank you Asuna. Shiko cares for the shinigami?" He asked softly.

"Mister Urahara seems to be quite the individual. She cares for him but you have been her life." She said standing.

"Thank you." He said squeezing her hand.

She nodded and she slipped away. She was crying softly and she ported. She felt so much and she wandered into her beach house. She lay on her couch and she felt hands on her back. She looked up and it was Tekeshi. His face was full of love and concern. She sat up and leaned against him. She began kissing him so passionately that he was a little surprised. She always managed to catch him off his guard. She began making love to him slowly and his mind was going feral. She was purposely dragging it out and he ended up gouging her back. His eyes were closed and he was desperate.

"Aijou! Please onna. You are killing me." He growled in her ear.

He was rasping hard and she yanked on his empathy and he snarled out. He ended up pushing her back and his grip on her was bruising. His release was soul shattering and he collapsed on her. He laid his head on her chest and he felt lethargy.

"I felt your pain. I love you." He murmured.

"Hai. I have always loved you Lord Tekeshi." She said snuggling up to him.

His green eyes closed and he felt peace. She fell into sleep and she was seeing things. She was in a shadowy world and her hand was taken by a tiny presence and she looked down at a silver haired pup. Hana smiled up at her mother and she looked confused.

"I am sorry Haha but it is time." She said softly.

"I do not understand. Time for what sweet girl?" she asked.

"It is time to go home now. I see you much later." Hana said hugging her legs.

Asuna came to and she suddenly came aware that it was morning. She also came aware that she was suddenly so sick that she barely made it over the side of the couch. She began vomiting horribly and Tekeshi woke up.

"Aijou? What is wrong? Aijou!" He said holding onto her.

"Hana! She came to me last night." She said wiping her mouth.

"Dearest Hana is dead." He said gripping her.

"No Tekeshi I saw her in my dream." She said wiping her mouth more.

"I see. She was making a nocturnal visit. She does that with me." He sighed.

"She said it was time to go home but I do not understand." She said confused.

She watched emerald green eyes widen to a shocked state and he was scenting. His mouth dropped open and she suddenly understood.

"You do not think? Could it be? Tekeshi?" She rambled.

"I do not know. Your kumo would know right? Do you think it is possible?" He asked shaking hard.

Asuna ported with Tekeshi and they appeared at the hospital. They walked into Nobu's office and the kumo bowed his head. She motioned and he listened to her belly. His eyes widened and he re-listened. He was amazed and looked up.

"I know this babe Asuna. This is so strange but I swear that this is Hana." He said shocked.

Tekeshi fell into the chair and he was stunned. Asuna's mind was whirling as she put her hands to her belly.

"Too soon after but Nobu it is Hana?" She asked beginning to tremble.

"Hai it is her." He said looking up.

"Tekeshi? Our baby girl has finally decided to come home." She said beginning to weep.

All three were stunned speechless and Asuna sank to her backside in a chair. Terian Huber's evil had finally been obliterated from their family.


	57. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Thank you for your reading and your patience. I had to attend a funeral this past weekend and I had to travel as well. I am setting up to get back into the current enemies as Asuna has to face some old problems. Aya and Osamu reunite as personal issues will slowly resolve. Katashi and Changming come face to face. Thank you again for reading and as always I love to hear from you all.

Revolving Memories from Times Past

She watched her mate sleep and he was beautiful as he slowly breathed. She had physically changed a little since Raganos had taken her blood but she still felt hatred deep within her. She had explained to Sesshomaru all about succubus and she hated that she had to explain but he had suddenly understood her draw to the wraith. There was no emotion involved and it was instinct. His pale chest was bare and her love for this male drove her insane. She leaned over him and began tonguing a male nub. He came awake and his amber eyes were filled with need. His nipples were unbelievably sensitive for a man and she loved to exploit it. She was flicking the tip of her tongue over the stiffened flesh and he groaned out.

"Augusta." He murmured in his deep baritone.

Her low growl was his only answer and he closed his magnificent eyes. His mate was hell bent on pleasuring him again and he just could not care. It did not matter that they had made love several times already this evening. Augusta pulled back slowly and she pulled her night gown off. Her scent hit him and he snarled suddenly.

"Augusta?" He growled.

"You like when I am in heat." She said smirking slyly.

"Hai and you smell so good." He groaned.

"More then normal?" She asked as she cupped her own breasts.

"Stop! You are not allowed to pleasure yourself." He snapped.

"I am not? Sesshomaru you are so sexy." She laughed.

"Hush!" He growled.

He was suddenly flattened with her powerful pyschokinesis and he growled out louder. His instincts were screaming for him to bury his nose between her thighs and taste her. She used his bent legs to lean back on and she was feeling very wicked. She boldly opened her thighs and she began to rub her own clit. She heard snarling come from her delicious mate as she sunk a finger into her depths. She watched him as she touched and stroked herself.

"Sesshomaru." She whimpered softly.

"Let me up Augusta! Onna now!" He snarled furiously.

He watched her moan his name and continue to work her own body. He was going insane as her scent was killing him and he got a good, deep whiff with her body on display the way it was. This was so damn erotic but he wanted to be the one pleasuring her but she was getting herself close. Her gasps of his name were making him painfully hard as she worked her clit faster.

"Augusta! Mate, I hurt." He grunted softly.

"I am sorry." She said gasping harder.

"No you are not. You want me so lost in my lust that I will take you hard. You want me damn near breaking you." He growled out.

"Hai you are right." She moaned out loudly as she suddenly jerked softly.

"Onna!" He snarled out.

She brought her fingers to his mouth and he took them aggressively. He licked and sucked every digit and he was almost drunk in his lust. Suddenly the hold was lifted and he positioned her astride him and thrust up into her hard. Her head fell back and she nearly screamed as he kept lifting his hips. He normally took more time in bringing about her pleasure but he was in such a frenzy to still the tremendous ache she had gleefully started.

"So wet Augusta. So tight." He grunted as he moved harshly.

She was lost in her own primitive lust and it was so damn beautiful how she met his thrusts up. She was wanton as she rode him. He knew she was only this wild with him. He knew the wraith had just used her body. He knew and he knew profound joy as she moaned and cried out HIS name. She was begging him for his seed and it made him so much hotter. He realized what she was doing and he rolled them suddenly. His silver hair fell around them and he moved harder. She continued to meet every movement and she was quite hoarse from moaning and crying out. She shrieked out her ecstasy as her sheath clamped down on him over and over. He thrust one last time and buried himself as deeply as he could. He snarled out loudly as he was drained. He now knew she fed from the sexual act and somehow he could care less. Both of their chests were heaving and he looked down at her sweat soaked body.

"Do not do this Sesshomaru's duty." He said pecking at her lips.

"But it makes Sesshomaru so wound up; this Augusta loves to see her mate slobbering and all inu for her." She grinned wickedly.

"Please kill me this way." He teased.

"I will not! Come here my piece of inu perfection." She grinned.

"Augusta!" He growled as his body stirred again.

She blinked her eyes at him innocently and he realized that he was getting no sleep this night. He also knew he needed to cancel any and all meetings for the morning; he made a mental note to scent her in the morning. Her elusive heat had come on quickly and the way she was acting, they would be expecting another pup. Pure unadulterated pleasure erupted in his brain and he knew it was her. She had latched onto his throat and he knew with certainty that he would sire a pup this night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoshiko was awake and stared down at her beloved. He was slowly stirring and Zihao stood.

"Uncle Ling?" He asked in his rich voice.

"Zihao! How are you?" Ling asked coming fully awake.

"I am well uncle. The twins are here pacing the halls. They want to know if you are okay and they want to know if you have seen Ba." He said softly.

"I have seen your Ba. Cheung, Quon, and I were all together." He said softly.

He heard squealing from the hall and the twins rushed in. The two females were rather obnoxious most of the time and they were scary in their yoki. They could amplify the other and freak snow storms used to take place when they were small. Wen and Wenling sat on the bed and they smiled at him with their mother's eyes.

"How is Ba? Is he happy? How is Uncle Cheung? Has he found any shinigami hotties?" They said in unison.

"Now see that is still creepy." Ling said smirking.

"Sorry Uncle Ling." Wen said.

"Hai sorry." Wenling murmured smiling.

Ling watched the three cubs of his elder brother and he smiled. Quon had always been proud of cubs and these three had always been his pride.

"Uncle have we overwhelmed you?" Wen asked.

"Hai we did not mean to." Wenling followed up with.

"No you two are fine." He laughed.

Zihao watched amused as his sisters talked for each other and together. They had always been as if one person. It was rumored but they never confirmed that they would pursue the same males. He did not envy the man that got in the way of the twins. He smiled and he bowed as he left. His silver hair was short in a modern style and his mother constantly whined that she liked it long but he shook his head at his Haha. They were extremely close and more so then some of the other siblings. She spoke to Ang Chi and himself almost daily. He still missed his Ba terribly and his parents love was something he aspired to. He was like his father in that he always kept his intimate life very discreet and he preferred long term relationships. He stretched as he pulled his cell phone out.

"Hello Haha. Hai I am well. Hai I have eaten today. Mother you know I am an adult. I know mam. I know. The twins are here too. Hai mam. Okay." He said smirking.

He sighed softly and she was still smothering. He turned off his phone and he walked. His mother wanted him to come to her Tokyo penthouse with the twins. He waited on the girls and they came walking out and giggled.

"Come on you two." He chuckled softly.

"Hai." They said in unison.

He shook his head and smirked. They ported via their shoki mist and appeared in their mother's home. She was walking one triplet and the other two were being rocked by the inu nanny.

"Hello you three. Come see your two sisters and brother." Their mother commanded.

"Hai Haha." The twins said.

Zihao smiled as he neared his baby siblings. He lifted his nose and he was shocked to scent an inu pup within her. He looked at her funny and she nodded.

"Somehow Hana has decided to be reborn." She said smiling widely.

"Thank the Gods! About time that girl came home." Zihao said surprised.

There was a knock on the door and the Byakko twins answered together.

"Hello?" Wen asked.

"Who are you?" Wenling asked.

Gabrielus stood there shocked as hell. There stood two identical females of such beauty but small things were in opposite on their faces. Wen leaned forward and fingered his white hair and Wenling ran fingers along his ear.

"Stop it you two!" She growled.

"My rex was wondering if he could see you." Gabrielus said.

"He has not figured out the phone yet?" She asked.

"Sadly no femmina. He finds the thing irritating." Gabrielus laughed.

"Well then we shall have to modernize him. Girls quit touching him!" Asuna growled.

Gabrielus looked at females and they were purring. He could not believe it and he was intrigued beyond belief. They winked at him and he felt something brush against his groin. Wenling grinned as she moved away from him. He noticed tails and he was slightly grinning.

"They are extremely flirtatious and very friendly. They act too much like their uncle." Asuna said crossing her arms.

"They are delightful femmina! They are feline mammals?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Their sire was late mate Prince Quon Hu of Hunan. This is one of my sons; Zihao Masaru Hu." Asuna said in introduction.

"Hello." Zihao said bowing.

"Hello!" Gabrielus smirked widely.

Asuna made sure that the white basilisk did not make a pass at her son and he finally left. Zihao sat down and watched his mother.

"How is your uncle?" She asked sitting.

"Good. He is rather calm but then this is not the first time it has happened." Zihao shrugged.

"You miss your ba." She said under her breath.

"I do Haha but that is not your fault. I blame the mortals for his death. I know how you felt about him." Zihao said softly.

"I miss him still." She said looking down.

"I know but he wanted you always happy." He said smiling.

"The court in Hunan always fussed over you. You were always a favorite amongst the nobles." She stated watching him.

He turned red and he truly was such a good soul. He was always beloved of the Byakko and Chen adored him completely. He had been made heir after his ba had died. She laid down Noe and she walked her penthouse. She was feeling off and had no true clue why. She checked the babes and they were sleeping. She nodded to the nanny and Zihao left. She ported to Karakura Town and she slipped into the warehouse. She knew that Kensei had plans to attend to Daichi the next day. She found him laying on his side reading. She had discovered he had a voracious appetite for military history. She touched his shoulder and he rolled to his back. He looked up at her and he reached up for her. He pulled her down and she stared at him.

"Hello Muguruma Kensei." She murmured deeply.

"Hello Asuna Orlovich." He muttered.

He began kissing her as she leaned against him. He had to rip his lips away as their energies were combining. He looked miffed and he scowled.

"Damn annoying." He said sighing.

"Sorry." She smiled at him.

"Yeah well I can do without it." He muttered as he flipped her under him.

"Why? It can be a very powerful thing." Asuna said running a hand through his short hair.

"Onna, I'm not a young man." He snorted.

"So it miffs you because you feel that your prowess is somehow affected?" She asked amused raising a brow.

"When you put it like that, NO!" He snapped.

"Allow your reiastu to the surface." She stated in a soft tone.

"Why?" Kensei narrowed his eyes.

"Please Kensei." She whispered as she lifted his hand and kissed his fingers.

He scowled and did as she asked. She took a deep breath as she felt his power. It collided with hers and she forced herself to concentrate and not give into the bliss. Sweat broke out on his brow as the energy built. She pulled it into herself gently and she ended up bowing her body.

"Kensei." She moaned loudly.

"Damn onna! Are you going to…?" He started to ask surprised.

"Hai. Kamis!" She groaned.

He was shocked but he watched her twist softly and moan his name. It inflamed him as he watched her and he pressed himself against her and took her lips. He covered her mouth and delved his tongue to swallow her cries. He found the idea rather different and evocative how she used their powers. He ended up lying on his side watching her. Her eyes were shut and she calmed her breathing.

"You okay?" He said in a low voice.

"Hai." She nodded.

"So you can do that?" He asked curiously.

"Hai it is possible." She smiled.

They lied on his light futon. She actually fell asleep next to him and he enjoyed having an onna next to him. They did not say too much normally and they did not make it too complicated. He enjoyed the closeness without the messy emotions. He had some emotions; it was just nice not to have to deal with them too much. She woke up a little and looked at him.

"Want my bed?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

She took his hand and ported them out to her beach house. She passed back out and he was pleased. He fell into light slumber and slept till his stomach said he was hungry. He shook her gently and she did not respond. He looked over at her and he began shaking her harder. She was not waking up at all and he freaked out. He shook her harder and he pulled out his cell phone. He called Shinji and the former captain of squad five showed up within a half hour.

"I can't wake her up." He said concerned.

"Most strange. I'm afraid we need to call her family." Shinji stated.

They both heard the front door opening and they stood ready. Ichigo came in and was shocked to see two vizards in his bedroom. Kensei said nothing and he saw his mate on the bed.

"What're you all doing here?" He demanded.

"She has been working with us Ichigo; finished in Hueco Mundo?" Shinji asked in a cool tone.

"Naw. I fought Grimmshit and we tore each other up good. Why is she still passed out?" He demanded.

"I found her like this kid. She isn't waking up." Kensei replied evenly.

"Shit!" Ichigo said in upset.

He picked up the phone and called Yamasaki General and Nobu ported there immediately. He felt her and he hissed.

"I did not think this would happen." Nobu said in shock.

"What? What the hell's going on?" Ichigo demanded.

"Little Hana is being reborn Ichigo. I was told that when she had been born before that early on she was slowly purifying Asuna." Nobu explained.

"Purified?" Kensei asked surprised.

"There are holy ningen that have spiritual powers whilst in mortal form; they used to be houshi and miko. Hana's sire has miko blood and therefore so does Hana. Asuna is pure youkai." Nobu said taking the phone from Ichigo.

"How's it fixed?" Shinji asked.

"Blood transfusions with a miko's blood." He explained.

"Won't that hurt her?" Ichigo asked horrified.

"It will be extremely painful. Hai! Miss Higurashi! This is Doctor Yamasaki Nobu. Can you please meet me at the hospital? Asuna needs you madam." Nobu said softly into the phone.

He nodded and then hung up the phone.

"Hinata and the twins are in Tokyo with their nursemaid. Your sire has been extremely busy with his clinic." Nobu told Ichigo.

"Hai. I'll go get them. Hey is she gonna be okay?" He asked.

"She will be in a little while. Thank you for calling me." Nobu nodded.

"May we check on her in a little while?" Kensei asked.

"Hai. May I ask your name?" Nobu asked.

"Muguruma Kensei. She and I have been working together on a project. Figured out her yoki and my zanpakuto are similar." He shrugged.

"What're doing in my house?" Ichigo asked.

"We were supposed to spar kid and I don't answer to you okay?" He snapped.

"Hai what the fuck ever." Ichigo growled.

Kensei clenched his fists but stayed in control. He had a nasty temper and this cocky little bastard got on his nerves. Shinji put a hand on his shoulder and nodded that they leave.

"See you 'round Ichigo." Shinji stated.

"Yeah." The orange haired young man said.

Nobu picked up Asuna and ported with her to the hospital. Ichigo would be there soon Kensei was concerned. He decided he wanted to be near and he went to Tokyo as well.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nobu was hooking up the transfusion himself and Kagome was chatting away. Her mate stood in the room with his arms crossed and looking sour. He had a baseball hat on and his silver hair was below his shoulders. Nobu started the blood transfusion and Asuna woke up immediately.

"Nobu? Kamis!" She hissed in severe pain.

"Breathe my dear." He said softly.

"Shit! Oh Kamis this hurts." She groaned.

"Sorry kiddo." Inuyasha said.

She was in horrid pain and she knew there was nothing she could do for it at the moment. Kagome looked regretful and she saw Kensei in the door.

"Kensei?" She asked grimacing.

"Can I do something?" He asked gruffly.

"I wish. Damnit Nobu! Give me something." She said sweating heavily.

"I cannot my love." Nobu stated gently.

The burning pain was horrendous. She looked at Kensei and he was shocked to see it.

"She has to suffer?" Kensei asked.

"It has to be done Kensei. The miko blood is powerful. Tekeshi's great grandmere was related to Midoriko." She said shutting her eyes as pain washed through her.

"So you did confirm that?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Hai. The ancient black inu purposely used to steal away miko and mate them." She said crying out.

"Very naughty of them." Kagome said softly.

Kensei felt helpless as she suffered what seemed endless. Her face held her discomfort and he neared her. He knelt by her side and took a hand. She ended up squeezing it tightly as pain washed over her.

"The Kurosaki kid came back." He muttered.

"Ichigio? Did he recover Orihime?" She asked.

"Don't think so." He mumbled.

"What about Daichi?" She gasped.

"I'll head over there when I know you're okay." He said gruffly.

"Nobu? How much longer? It burns!" She said in agony.

"Soon Asuna. I think it prudent to have a nursemaid for the newborns. I do not think your body can handle their needs and Hana." He said charting her reactions.

She screamed as the fire in her veins grew to epic proportions and she passed out. When she came to she saw Nobu standing over her. She noticed Kensei in the corner and he looked concerned.

"That should do you for three to four months. I imagine we need to do it again." Nobu stated.

"Kamis I almost rather face a wraith." She muttered.

"You will be okay. I got you through the twins right?" He said lifting her chin.

"You did." She said meeting his eyes.

He kissed her lips very softly and he walked away. Kensei was not even remotely jealous of the kumo but he could not stand the Kurosaki kid. He knew he needed to go and he held her jaw softly. He stared down at her and kissed her forehead. He left and went to Karakura Town. She was watching the window when another male entered and she saw Sheng. Her eyes widened and he neared her.

"Koi is it true?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

He lifted her shirt to expose her belly and he pressed his lips to her flat stomach. His nips were soft and he was murmuring baby girl. Her eyes were widened as he actually wept silently.

"Sheng." Asuna said gently.

"Sweet girl. My sweet baby girl." He said hoarsely.

Sheng looked up and his blue eyes were stormy. He leaned forward and stared at her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better now that the transfusion is over." She murmured.

His eyes were full of feelings and he captured her lips with his. She squeaked in surprise as he expertly delved his tongue to mate hers. She tasted so damn sweet as he worked it. He knew her so well and he sometimes felt as though he knew her better then herself. He lost all will and his baby girl was coming back. He knew his adoptive father sired her but he had loved Hana as his own. They were joined together suddenly and she could not think or breathe. She had always told him that she became so overheated when they had been together. She had said spicy and hot to describe him. He groaned so loudly and he sounded wounded even to himself. Her eyes were straining to change and he angled himself to hit her just so. He felt her claws score down his back and it reminded him of their beginning. Her voice gave out and she was still just so damn beautiful. He cupped the back of her head and made her look at him.

"Koi I will never stop loving you. I never did stop." He groaned loudly.

"Sheng!" She snarled in a passionate way.

"Hai." His voice growled out.

His yoki was wrapping around and caressing hers and he was so deeply within her mind that he could see everything. He was absolutely shocked at what he saw and wicked thoughts invaded his thoughts. He did not know his adopted brother Changming well at all but she was in love with him too. He pressed a thumb to her nub and he let his shoki go just a little. Asuna screamed out that he covered with his lips. She was gripping him tightly in a fierce climax. He grunted and moaned out as he shuddered under his own powerful orgasm. He rested his forehead against hers and she was breathless.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She said with barely any breath.

"We feed off the other koi. Kamis you are just as perfect now as you were when we were mates." He whispered.

"Sheng, I am but this; why are you here?" She said almost incoherently

"I came to see if what Mizuki told Kaz was true. I need you in my life Koi. I never knew what you truly were or what I am descended from. I will speak with my chichi about Hana but I want her in my life as well." He said running a finger along her cheek.

"I am so tired right now Sheng." She murmured.

"Sleep Koi." He stated cupping her face.

Asuna nodded and he straightened both her and himself out. She was sleeping soundly and he watched her. He sat in a chair and watched over her. His mind was full of the images that he had seen from her memories. He intended to help and he intended to be in her life as he should have been all this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was dreaming of the loss of Katashi's pup and she was snarling and growling in her sleep. She was gasping as if she was there and she suddenly came awake. She realized her face was drenched in tears and she knew what she needed to do. She managed to stand and she moved slowly. She pulled on a robe and ported to Juria. Her inugami was reading and she looked at Asuna.

"I need to go back." She whispered.

"I see." She nodded.

"Do I have it in me to produce portals?" She asked.

"You do but it needs to be nurtured. You may need centuries to practice. There you go my dear. You know how to channel the time frame so here is a few more crystals so you are not dependent on me." Juria said softly.

"Thank you." Asuna said.

She walked through and she was on Honshu. She ported to Shenyang and she was still exhausted. She moved very slowly to the palace and the gates were thrown open for her. She ended falling to her knees and a soldier picked her up.

"I am very sorry. I need to see the Lord." She whispered.

"Hai my lady." The young soldier said.

She closed her eyes and she was weak. She had forgotten how strong Hana really was. She was also one of the gentlest beings that she knew. She was brought to the study and laid on some pillows. Asuna waited for Katashi to enter and she rested. She heard him hiss and he knelt by her. He pulled her up and she watched him closely.

"What is wrong? Asuna why are you so weak?" He asked gently.

"No matter. I will get better soon. I needed to speak to you." She said softly.

"What about?" He asked with a sad voice.

"I am sorry." She said meeting his eyes.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For my stupidity. I was so very foolish." She said looking away.

"Please quit speaking in riddles." He sighed.

She lay down and suddenly pulled him down. He was totally in shock as she grazed her lips over his.

"Asuna stop this." He growled.

"No." She growled back.

He went to speak but she began to kiss him. It was not a sweet or tender caress. It was anguished and full of regret. He released such a wounded sound that self hatred ripped through her. Her fingers threaded in his black hair and he was trying to keep his wits but her passionate kiss had him trembling. Her hands ripped open his pein-fu and his green eyes flew open. She ripped her lips from his and her eyes met his. He saw raw hunger reflected and Katashi was shocked. She began to nip his throat harshly and she sat up. This Asuna was his age and she was powerful; she was beautiful and very sure of herself. He was on his back the next thing he knew and she was nipping his skin of his neck and down his chest. He could not manage to speak and her tongue had laved along his chest till she reached a flat nub. She began tugging on the sensitive skin with her teeth and he growled out.

"Asuna?" He managed.

He felt her claw scrape the skin and his body tightened up and he could feel his deep arousal. She was not speaking and only reacting he realized. He felt her tongue along his belly and his eyes widened when she jerked his ku from him. He felt her warm hand grasp his heavy erection and he arched his body to try and increase the friction. She did not tease him and she slid him into her mouth and he snarled out. His eyes widened and his breath left him as she deep throated him. He arched his hips mindlessly and he could feel his body loose all control. She actually took him and did not stop moving her succulent mouth. Katashi could not believe it but his body responded to her tongue, lips, and throat around his member. He cried out loudly as he succumbed to the tremendous orgasm. She did not release him till he was fully spent and she pulled back very carefully. His eyes met her scarlet ones and she stared at him like prey.

"In all your bitches did they ever make you taste yourself." She asked in a low growl.

"No." He murmured in a tired voice.

She leaned forward and began kissing him again and he grunted softly. He could taste his release and he groaned into her mouth. It was so damn erotic and she slowly removed the garment she was wearing. She took his hand and she ran it through her weeping slit. He about choked and she slowly released his mouth. She used his fingers to rub herself and his breathing became panting.

"You are so inu." She murmured huskily.

"You are half." He murmured in a beastly tone.

"I am dominated not by my inu side Katashi. I am more uppyr like in my tendencies and instincts." Asuna muttered as she slipped his fingers inside of her.

"Oh hell Asuna. Kamis you are weeping." He groaned.

"Hai." She nodded as she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He gasped.

"Pleasuring myself with your hands. Katashi!" She groaned as she had slipped his fingers inside of her dually.

"You have learned much." He observed with a lust hazed mind.

"Hai. You are Northern inu and I will pull your natural powers forward." She said wickedly.

She pulled his fingers out slowly and she groaned softly as she did so. She did not want to wait and she jerked him forward and he wrapped his lips around one tit. He became frenzied as he suckled her relentlessly and she slid down his member. He stretched her and she groaned out louder as he became fully seated. He was rasping against her chest and he lightly nibbled the turgid flesh. His mind was so primitive as he tasted her. He felt something brush against his mind and he was surprised. She pressed her forehead to his and she slowly moved up and down his shaft. He never thought to feel her again like this and he was so damn lost in his inner nature. Katashi pulled her into his arms tightly as she continued to grind against him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he felt almost all over.

"Your ancestors were mated to miko, Katashi. You have ningen blood in your veins and you have that same power." She murmured.

She had forgotten how glorious he felt. She had never stopped loving this male as he had been her first. She made the supremely selfish decision but she would not release him from the mating again. She suddenly and quite harshly sank her fangs into his neck. He was enveloped in such incredible euphoria that he wondered to the Kamis why he had not finished. He was so distantly aware that she forcing her yoki into him and he felt as though he would rupture.

"Asuna? Kamis please no more! Too much." He cried out.

"Stay with me Katashi." She murmured in his ear.

His eyes rolled back and he had never known such raptures. She was muttering in his ear and her words were profound. He ended up gouging her shoulders and his head ached acutely. He knew she still moved against him and he knew he was so close but an encroaching blackness began to consume his senses. Something happened and she was suddenly under him. He let out a snarl like cry and his body felt such incredible ecstasy. He had no clue what this was but she was moaning under him as she too succumbed to incredible beauty too. He fell against her as he felt utterly drained of everything.

"Cannot move." He uttered.

"That Katashi is what purity feels like in small doses." She said in a soft voice.

"I have this in me?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Kamis I had forgotten how gorgeous you are." She said holding his face in her hands.

"Why did you come?' He asked in a tortured tone.

"I was dreaming of Bai Jing." She said in disgust.

"I see. Please allow me to let you up and you can go." He said bitterly.

"I wronged you. I wronged you by not believing you. I know how insidious she was now. I had no idea about these creatures but now I know. I have fought the Shouten wraiths on and off for centuries. I was such an arrogant bitch." She said nuzzling his neck.

"Why tell me this?" He demanded.

He had never had her mark removed and she sank her fangs deeply. Again raptures stole through him and he was dully aware that she was remarking him. He felt her tongue along the shell of his ear.

"I am sorry for my stupidity. I am sorry for not believing in you. I should have but I know I could never have been a proper bitch for you but I love you." She said in his ear.

"What do you want from me?" He asked hoarsely.

"You are mine. This house is mine. The Manchu inu are of my line and Ang Chi is my son. You are and always will be mine." She said hoarsely.

"Why any of this?" He asked softly.

"Because our son is Ang Chi! He is mine Katashi. Make no mistake and that boy is mine." She said heavily.

"He is of her!" He growled.

"I am in part succubus Katashi. Succubus and wraiths are a lot more alike then I care to admit but that boy is mine. I will kill anyone who says other wise. I have a mind to go and find him as a very young pup." She said with a set jaw.

"You truly love this boy?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. I love my boy. He is my eldest son and by the Kamis he has the same rights as if I had birthed him myself. All she did was do me a favor and carry him." She said stubbornly.

"You really would want to take him as a young pup?" Katashi asked looking down at her.

"Hai. I would have to tell him in the future but hai. In fact I do not know why I did not before." She said staring at the ceiling.

"You want me to give up my title later?" He asked.

"Perhaps but I want my son to know his father. I want no more hatred. I want my son to love you." She said softly.

"You are pregnant!" He said suddenly.

"It is an odd situation at the moment but hai I am. This is a pup that had been murdered centuries ago by a kumo. Her name is Hana. I was killed in my era more then a century ago and I resided in Soul Society. Hana was there along with two more pups. I have changed much but my babes are alive now. Sheng's sons are alive." She said sleepily.

"Who is this babe? I feel as though I should know." He said gently.

"You will be angry but I am not the same Asuna, do you understand?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"This is Hana. She is Tekeshi's daughter." She said watching his eyes.

"How?" He asked shocked.

"Tekeshi was betrothed to Sorami and I was her at one time. I was deep in the past when that happened. She was restored to me recently because she decided to come home." She explained.

"My sister? You carry my sister?" He repeated dumbfounded.

"Hai. I carry your sister." She said just laying there.

He tried to be angry but somehow he was not. He had no clue why not but he was staring at her stomach. He pressed his hands to her stomach and a single tear fell down his face.

"You are Aijou?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Kamis if you have not become so sure of yourself." He said in shock.

"Hai I have. I know the total truth now and you are mine." She said sitting up.

"Pardon?" Katashi asked a little miffed.

"I would kill one partner Katashi. I cannot be mated once because I would kill my mate. Look up succubi." Asuna admitted.

He had been handed so much at the moment that he was trying to digest it all.

"Your uppyr tendencies are not really tendencies. You look inu and you are in fact uppyr." He said in understanding.

"Hai. I am a canine uppyr. Pure and simple as that." She shrugged.

"You feed off sexual energies?" He inquired.

"Hai I guess I do, That is why you are so tired." Asuna murmured.

"Where is my sire?" He asked suddenly.

"In my era." She said evenly.

He felt socked in his stomach but he nodded.

"He adopted more orphan pups. He did not sire anymore simply because your birth killed your mother. I have to have miko blood to carry her." She replied.

"I killed my mother?" He asked horrified.

"Hai. It was not your fault Katashi. She was purified by your blood." She admitted softly.

His jaw dropped and he was completely horrified at the idea. She had also told him that he had adopted siblings.

"What are their names?" He asked.

"Of course Sheng. Then Geming, Changming, and Hwan." She said smiling.

"You know them?" He asked.

"Hai. Chang was my chief magistrate and Geming a general. Hwan is well he is just Hwan." She said smiling.

"Who else have you taken?" He asked.

"Chang and I are tied." She said honestly.

"Why would my sire keep my brothers from me?" He asked shocked.

"Your sire is one of the best men I know but he is selfish. When he raised them, he made sure that they were not found. He loves them as much as he does you. You were an adult when they were small." She explained.

"Sheng?" He asked.

"He is alive in my era as well. He raised the twins very well." She admitted.

"I want to meet my brothers." Katashi said shell shocked.

"Geming is somewhere in either Hong Kong or Shanghai. Changming is in Western Qinghai." She murmured.

"Where is this Hwan?" He asked softly.

"Korea." She said sitting.

"Who is most easily accessible?" He asked.

"Changming. He is a snow inu." She said standing.

"Please Asuna. Allow me to meet my family." He reached up to hold her face.

"Hai." She nodded.

She took his hand and she ported to Qinghai. They appeared in the palace and they walked along. Chang felt her aura and he walked from the study. He was shocked to see the one inu he thought never to meet. There stood his elder adopted brother and the onna he was madly in love with.

"My lady?" Chang asked confused.

"He knows the truth Changming. Lord Katashi this is Chief Magistrate Changming." She said softly.

"My lord." Chang bowed.

"Do not bow to me. We were raised by the same man." Katashi said as his green eyes were filled with emotion.

"I know not what to say Lord Katashi. I call your sire chichi." Chang said very respectfully.

"As you should. He was an excellent chichi." He said almost shaking.

"My Lady are you alright?" Chang asked softly.

"Hai. I am just tired." She nodded.

"I can have some food brought to you." Chang said eyeing her closely.

"Hai. I will be in your chambers." She said bowing.

"Very good mistress." Chang said bowing in return.

She went into his rooms and she lay on his bed. She knew Katashi and they would talk a long while. Much later she felt a hand on her back and she came to. Chang was there with a chalice. She took it and downed the watered down wine. He was full of emotion at seeing her.

"How are you?" He asked lifting her chin.

"Very tired. Where is Katashi?" She asked.

"He is wandering the grounds. My lady I have ached for you." He admitted.

"I feel you always. In my era I have bought us a home that is ours." She said whispering against his lips.

"Ours?" He asked surprised.

"I am such an insatiable creature but so very selfish when it comes to you. I love you so much and it was in front of my face for years. Hai, I have home that you are master of. It is in the mountains surrounding Sapporo and you can see all the snow you wish." She smiled.

He felt tightness in his chest and he claimed her mouth. He made love to her slowly so that he could memorize her feel. Chang could not breathe as their shared bliss overcame them. He knew all about her and it did not matter in the least to him. He knew what she shared with only a few and he was one of the few. He had to hold onto her tightly as his climax left him totally breathless. To him, being within her mind and body was like an act of the Gods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She ported to the ga stronghold and she was masked as she saw many, many ga. She was looking for one and the same savage feelings of betrayal coursed through her. She saw him and her heart clenched almost painfully. His long jade hair was pulled back and he was smiling as he talked to some of his people. She was so angry at him still. She was still hurt that he had taken Saaya. Her ga daughter and herself had gotten closer but she had felt cheated. She decided to go and she had seen him; Menomaru and Kenomaru had rather delicate features for males but she figured it was because of their ga heritage. There was no doubt and he was beautiful. She was lost in her mind and she walked straight into a hard body. She looked up and he stared at her. He was taller then her by less then an inch. His pale blue eyes held recognition and he raised a jade brow.

"What is a little she dog doing in my lands?" He asked.

"Watching for the trespassing, arrogant ga leader." She said raising her own brow.

He smirked a little and she stayed calm.

"Well touché. I was in your lands so I guess you can be here." He stated more then amused.

"Kenomaru." She said looking away.

"So you found out who I was! Very good she dog!" He laughed.

She looked at him and he was surprised to see pain in her eyes. He cocked his head to his side and he had been shocked to feel the woman that had almost killed him years before. She had also been the object of some of his fantasies as she was gorgeous and quite the fighter. She jerked him down to her lips and he had been ready for violence but not passion. She delved her tongue and mated his own organ. He was shocked but he fell into returning her kiss. Somehow he ended up against a tree and it was further shocking him. Her lips were pressed against his neck then cheek.

"Why? Why Kenomaru? Why would you?" She asked hoarsely.

"Why what she dog?" He asked surprised.

"You stole her from me!" She said in anguish.

"Stole who?" He asked in a hoarse tone as she was undoing his ku.

She had never stopped feeling for him and she slid down his body and took him with her mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as she did decadent things with her lips and tongue. He cried out as she consumed him. He wanted his bed suddenly and she ported them immediately. He fell backwards onto the soft bed and she sat up. Asuna was suddenly very hungry and she was thinking very lewd things. His body was very male and she stared at his maleness. Kenomaru barely lifted his head and he saw her eye him.

"You are displeased?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"No. You are beautiful but you know you are." She said in old anger.

She moved so that she was flush against him. She moved just enough to slam her hips down onto his massive girth. Her claws dug into his shoulders a little and he snarled out.

"You act like you know me but we fought one time." He moaned out.

"No." She said in a breathy tone.

Her whimpering noise and the way she clutched him had him reeling. He liked females who took control. He liked to watch as the woman would take him and take her pleasure in him. Nothing made him more aroused then to watch a woman make love to him. This particular woman was arousing him into near madness. Asuna lost it and she wantonly moved against him and she touched him everywhere that made him cry out many times. When their combined finish took them in waves; he was astonished at himself. She made no moves to move and he was grateful.

"Kenomaru why do you betray me? You always said it would be me but it was you that took her." She said sleepily against his chest.

"I am confused. Who do you keep referring to?" He demanded softly.

"Saaya. You take my Saaya. You take the only thing I had left of you." She said falling into sleep.

His confusion was now more because Saaya was the name of his mother. He was able to lay her on her side and the rutting had been spectacular. She only slept a short while and he had dozed as well. She sat up shocked and looked at him.

"What did I say?" Asuna demanded.

"You accuse me of kidnapping my mother but she is quite dead she dog." He said smirking.

"Nothing. I have to go." She said with a heavy heart.

"Why do you think I have betrayed you? What have I supposedly done? It is your family that has committed sins against mine!" He said in an angry tone.

"Yet you gleefully bed the heir to the West and the granddaughter of the man who killed your sire and imprisoned your brother." She said coldly.

"I thought you different perhaps. Besides you wield a sword and make it look like sex." He said crossing his arms.

She was miffed and she ported away. He had never told her why he had named her Saaya. Now she knew. Pain twisted in her gut and this was one thing she had regretted all of her adult life. She had regretted the ga twins with such intensity. She ported to her things and decided to return to the present for now and check on Daichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in Karakura Town and Daichi looked almost the same but he had a much harder edge to him. Kisuke had informed her that he had taken in hollow powers almost too easily. That meant to her that he was destined to have these abilities one way or another. He was still being trained by the vizard and he was eager to learn it all. Kensei looked at her across the warehouse and she nodded to him. She made sure to keep their relationship very discreet and very casual. She ported away and she went to her beach house. She had seen the triplets but she could no longer keep up with their demands. They had growth spurts and they had fattened up nicely. Ang Chi was still in the past as was Akemi, Ryukotsusei, Ryunosuke, and Hibari. She was on her laptop computer and she was paying bills. She found the mundane activity very soothing for some reason. She heard knocking on her front door and she opened it with a wave of her hand. She was busy allotting monies into different accounts and she looked up. Kenomaru stood there and she continued to ignore him.

"Be a bitch Asuna. I swear you are the most stubborn and hard headed woman." He growled.

"It happened. I am sorry for my behavior but I allowed myself to feel. Now you can go." She said coldly.

"You accused me of taking our daughter and I tell you that I did it for her! I did it for my precious little girl and maybe it was wrong to you but I love her! I loved her more then you." He said cruelly.

"Get out of my house. You have no reason to be here but to gloat. You took my babe in a moment of profound weakness. You are a bastard and so like the Hyoga you are. Get out!" She screamed.

"Did you enjoy fucking me? Nice after all this time?" He taunted.

"Stop and leave or I will make you leave! I will damn near kill you again!" She shrieked.

He crossed his arms and he was reeling from the memories of having been with her. He still loved her but by the Gods he would not forgive her for attempting to take his baby and raise her amongst spiderlings. They stared at each other in anger and betrayal. She felt Grimmjow near and she was staring at the ga lord in such profound anger.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance! You who espoused that inu could turn in an instant! You know what you forget? Saaya is only half ga and she is half of what I am! I hate you; you son of a bitch!" She said with a pained heart.

"No more a son of a bitch then you a nasty whore!" He said in anger.

Kenomaru felt a powerful presence and he turned to see the fist connect with his jaw. Grimmjow had a very angry look on his face and the ga lord staggered backwards.

"The bitch said get the fuck outta here! Next time I punch a hole in ya!" The Sixth Espada growled.

"What the hell are you?" The ga asked surprised.

"A really nice guy." He said in sarcasm.

"You wish to fight for that fiend?" He demanded.

"Hell yeah. I ain't gonna tell you again ga fucker! Get outta here." Grimmjow snarled.

Kenomaru wiped blood from his nose and he ported away. The blue haired Arrancar pulled her into his arms and held her. She was crying softly as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Who the hell was that?" He demanded.

"That is Saaya's father." She remarked.

"Haven't met her." He murmured.

"I hardly see her. She was only sixty when I was killed. When she was born; I had planned on keeping her with me. Kenomaru took her from the birthing room and I did not see her for nearly two years. I was not allowed to raise her." She said wiping her eyes.

Grimmjow was surprised and he held her tighter.

"I'm sorry 'bout that." He said gruffly.

"It is ancient history now. Saaya is an adult and he somehow sees me as having betrayed him. He cannot see past his own feelings." She said burying her nose in his jacket.

"Look at me! He ain't worth it. You're a great Haha." He growled out loudly.

"Thank you but somehow I have managed to fail some of my pups." She said in anguish.

"Not true. Come on to bed. I haven't seen you in weeks." He grumbled.

She allowed him to pull her along and he was in a rare tender moment. She knew how few and far between they were and this was reminiscent of his former existence. He actually brought about her a soul splintering release and her face was wet with tears. Grimmjow was bothered by her tears and anger ripped through him. He hated when she cried and he felt so god damned helpless. The ga had been an arrogant ass and he would enjoy pummeling his pale face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were married now and she kept her apartment in Tokyo. She kept things in Ryuken's Karakura residence as well. She wandered into the house and she was weary. She had found out the sex of her babe and it was a girl. She pressed her hands to her belly and smiled softly as she felt just a little movement. Ryuken was now excited that she was having a girl and he had actually began shopping for their little angel as he called her. She was beyond exhausted and they had bound her but she was still drained a little. She stiffened when she felt his aura. She walked into the small back yard and she saw Szayel. He watched her carefully as she stared at him in shock.

"Took me awhile to recover from your attack. Very nice." He said coldly.

"You know it might have been easier to handle if you truly had used me for sex but to experiment on me? I am not your lab rat you bastard!" She growled.

"I used you for gratification and lied to Aizen." He snapped.

"Oh you lied to Aizen? I doubt that! You seemed so attached to his ass that he would know a lie! You experimented to make this babe but I swear that you will not touch this innocent!" She snarled.

"You know me not. I did not experiment on you and I most certainly did not think I could father progeny!" Szayel stated in anger.

"Well it seems this Hogyoku just does all manner of nifty shit! Get out of my house." Nanami hissed.

"You tied yourself to that ningen?" He asked in anger.

"I married the man I loved and begged him for my indiscretions. He loves her already." She stated in disgust.

"Her? The fetus is female?" He asked surprised.

"Hai the fetus is female. She is big for her gestational age and she is healthy. Now I request you leave." She said hatefully.

He was torn and it was not a feeling he was used to. He neared her slowly and she lifted her hand.

"You could possibly hurt the fetus with your particular yoki. That much electric current could fry her." He said in a nasty tone.

"Most of the time the babe will be immune to the parents' yoki so have no fear." She said as the electric current snapped from between her outstretched hand.

"You have been practicing." Szayel stated warily.

"Hai I have been practicing. I can neuter you if you wish." Nanami said smirking.

"As delightful as that sounds, no!" He said grabbing her hand.

He was rewarded with a small shock and he jerked her forward. He began kissing her and she hissed against his lips. He was frustrated beyond belief and his desire had not waned. His desire had turned into obsession and he knew without a doubt that Aizen nurtured it. Everyone had been surprised when she had escaped the Menos Forest.

"I want you. I want you for you onna. I want you always." He growled as his lips ghosted her jaw.

"You are an arrogant fuck! You think I liked you beyond the occasional rut? I learned to like the physical after Tomoharu was murdered. One can separate the act from feeling quite easily! Learn how to do it." She said snarling.

"You lie." He said in a hoarser tone.

"Supplicate your lovely Aizen-sama. Have you pleasured your master yet? I hear he is quite good with his tongue." The doctor stated in nasty tone.

"Perhaps I have." He retorted.

"Oh good! Perhaps you and Mizuki can compare notes. Get off of me!" Nanami cried.

"You will not keep me from the child." He said harshly in her ear.

"She is nothing to you! She is not even full Arrancar so she is an imperfect being. She is half youkai so you would think her tainted." She sneered.

"She is of me and therefore she will be perfect. You have no clue how to handle an Arrancar so do not even try." He said in contempt.

"I have handled you well. You moaned out when I did." Came her nasty response.

Szayel held her head firmly and he suddenly began nipping her lips and demanding entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth and he groaned as he feverishly kissed her. He clutched her tightly as he walked her backwards.

"I have to stay here. I cannot leave." She hissed as he maneuvered her.

"You are mine. You became mine months ago." He said flatly.

"Not no but hell no!" She said trying to slap his arms.

"Nanami stop this!" He growled.

She stopped when he used her given name. She was in utter shock and she knew instantly that he had gotten her in the garganta. They appeared in his quarters and he already had her scrub top off. He stopped one moment to remove his gloves and he ripped the bra from her. Her belly was rounded and he found himself attracted to the sight. She was angry and defiant as he picked her up.

"Nanami." He whispered in her ear.

"Take me back Szayel." She cried.

"I want you." He repeated.

"One does not betray someone they want. You are an evil bastard. I want no part of you nor do I want my daughter to know you either." She said in hatred.

"She will know me! You will not keep me from what is mine." He snapped.

"She is a living being! She is not some lab rat." She shrieked.

"You think I do not know that? You truly believe that I think of you this way?" He asked in fury.

"I think you are a sick, demented fool." Nanami said with angry tears falling.

"You have made me need you! You have ruined me female. I desire you above the physical. I desire that child." He said shaking her roughly.

Szayel pressed his forehead to hers and his breath tickled her cheek.

"The thought of that man touching you is making me insane. This started as an experiment to understand you better. Now my chest is hurting when my mind wanders to you; which is often." He stated flatly.

"You lie! You cannot possibly feel anything! You are as hollow as your species. I have seen the majority of Arrancar are monsters." Nanami said with disdain.

"How do you explain Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Tesla? You think them without emotion or is it just me?" He said in a cool tone.

"They were youkai in their former incarnations. Grimmjow seems to be even more like his former self then any of you. You on the hand are a fucking bastard." Nanami sneered.

"So I must have been some sadistic son of bitch in the past you say." He said almost amused.

"Hai." She said staring at him.

"Too bad for me then. You are not leaving this time. I have come up with a counter for your little bit of live current." He hissed.

"You will be hunted down and killed." She said slapping him.

"No, I will not." He said picking her up.

He sat down in a simple white chair and he eased her scrub bottoms off. Seeing her naked and pregnant with his progeny made him crazy with lust. She struggled for all of ten seconds when maneuvered her carefully onto him. He shut his eyes for a moment then pressed his forehead to hers again. Her eyes were wide they experienced the other.

"Szayel." She groaned.

"Hai?" He managed to ask.

"I do not hate you." Nanami groaned out.

"Nor do I hate you." He replied.

He did not move and relished the feel of her. Nanami was panting badly and she began groaning as if in pain. Szayel refused to do anything other then take in the feeling of her and the scent of her.

"You have me in this position and you do nothing?" She asked rasping.

"Be quiet." He snapped.

"Do something!" She growled.

"No. I shall do as I please and this pleases me." He stated in irritation.

"Please Szayel. Please." She whimpered.

"Like this?" He asked guiding her hips.

"Hai! Kamis hai!" She cried out.

Shudders went through him as they partook of the other. He guided her slowly and she was drenched in perspiration. She had torn up his Arrancar jacket with her claws as they moved. His back stung and her walls were clutching him too tightly but he concentrated with everything in him. He would shatter and he wanted her so far gone as well. She was wild as she grabbed a handful of his hair and he was so aroused by it. She guided his mouth to her chest and he began suckling her hard. It threw her into one massive culmination. He groaned out heavily as he reached his end. He was not prepared for the absolute beauty of the moment. He was not the kind to appreciate it but this one time it hit him. Nanami was breathless as she calmed. Self hatred ripped through her and she tried to convince herself that it was just really good sex. He picked her up and brought her to his bed and lay beside her. Szayel was experiencing very strange things and he had no idea what to do with the things he was feeling. It was almost disgusting to him but he was compelled to keep her; it all smacked of weakness but he truly had no clue what to do with it all. He knew with his intellect that he would figure it out sooner rather then later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanami woke up and he was sleeping. She had felt his emotions and he was self castigating as much as she was. She slipped silently from the bed and she slipped on some of his clothes. She ported out and went into the Menos Forest and went in search of Ashido. The grey eyed shinigami held such sadness in his face that it affected her. She knew she could slip pass the defenses of the Espada with his knowledge. She knew about where he would be and she found him inside of the cave. He was behind her instantly and she held up her hands. He lowered his zanpakuto and removed his antlered mask.

"Why have you come back?" He asked surprised.

"I was retrieved but then Szayel came for me again." She groused.

"That is one of the Arrancar?" Ashido asked.

"Hai. You are hurt!" She said in surprise as she stared at his chest.

"It will heal." He remarked in his deep voice.

She pushed his shinigami haori open and she looked at the jagged wound. It was infected and she sighed.

"I am a doctor. Please sit and I can close it for you." She murmured.

"Truly it is no big deal." He said softly.

"Please allow me to repay your kindness from last time. I owe you and this really is a nasty wound." She said with strength.

"Hai." He nodded.

He sat down on a low stool and she removed the haori. She saw other scars that littered his back and chest. This man was built beautifully but she kept her thoughts only on his chest wound. Ryuken had stated several times since their marriage that she was insatiable. She felt like an utter whore but she was so consumed with lust and absolute desire. She knew it had to be hormones but it seemed so over the top to her. Ryuken begged her for sleep often and she felt like a burden. She used her Dakkasou in small quantities and used a bit of silk to pull the wound closed. She would have preferred a needle and thread but she used her natural resources.

"There. Shall I use a bit of venom to numb it?" She asked softly.

"No. I am well. Thank you." He stated looking at her.

"Thank you for your help last time. I was hoping you could help me get past the Espada and other Arrancar. Szayel Apporo Granz brought me here and I am sure he will try and find me." Nanami sighed as she sat down.

"You are with child." He observed.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Is this the reason why you are being hunted? Did this Arrancar father this babe?" He asked.

"Hai." She said turning red.

"I hold no judgments onna. Thank you for healing me. I will escort you past the hollows in the morning. Please take my bed. It is not much but it is yours." He said standing.

He pulled on his haori and she watched the sad and lonely shinigami move away. His sadness was enough to choke on and his manners were of another era. She moved to his bed and lay down. She wanted to find out answers about him but she needed to return to the living world. She actually looked forward to unraveling the mystery of Kano Ashido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Osamu was going insane. He was desperate to see her and he felt horrid. He was in Yamasaki General and he was waiting on Nobu. His brother-in-law came in and sat down. He sighed as he saw Osamu. His sister's forgotten mate was as intense as his twin and very passionate about everything.

"Why do I have to wait?" He demanded.

"Because Aya does not remember. She does not remember having a babe by you." Nobu said softly.

"I have waited too long for her Nobu! She is mine and I will kill the recluse. I swear to every Kami that I will kill that copper headed son of a whore!" Osamu growled.

"Osamu you knew what you were getting into." He sighed.

"I want her! I have had to live separate from her for too long. I love your sister Nobu. Why do I have to be away from her?" He lamented.

"I am sorry! I wish to the Kamis that I did not have to see the haunted look on her face every time she thinks of her so called lost babe." Nobu said looking away.

"I have to go." Osamu said standing.

The inu prince ported away and he was in Sendai. He felt her near and he entered the castle. He moved with stealth and he came upon her. She was sitting at a desk and she was working on a computer. She stiffened when she felt an aura she had not felt in so long. She turned to stare at Osamu and her heart clenched painfully.

"Osamu." She whispered hoarsely.

"Aya." He muttered.

"Why are you here?" She asked him in a strained voice.

"I had to see you." He said reaching for her.

"Osamu, I am mated to Bihua." She said with difficulty.

"I was mated to Airi." He said with a trembling voice.

"How is Aimi?" She asked looking away.

"She is well. Aya look at me." Osamu demanded.

She had such hatred for herself in regards to him. She had failed him miserably and she hated herself since their daughter died. She could not hold in her misery and she began sobbing. He held her close to him as she lamented the daughter she never knew.

"I cannot think! I begged Nobu to let me die. I begged him to let allow me peace. I have lost both of my children." She said sobbing harder.

"Aya it was not your fault. You would not look at me. You would not allow me to hold you. I love you still. I love you still so much onna." He said making her look at him.

"I was punished for what I did. I allowed my hatreds to consume me and I committed every sin there was. I was punished by my son and daughter dying." She said choking on her tears.

"I am so sorry when I heard that Yasunari was killed. I attended his memorial but you were not present." He murmured in her wavy black hair.

"Osamu go! I exist but I am not alive." Aya said crying into his oxford shirt.

"Aya, I cannot leave you again. You pushed me away and I mated Aileana. I loved her very much but it barely helped the pain I felt being away from you. We bound ourselves in the most basic way of our kinds." He whispered in such a raw voice.

"It was just supposed to be a good time." She said whimpering.

"Hai I know. I know but I love you still. I love you Aya and I am dying slowly without my first real love." He said gripping her shoulders tightly.

"It is no matter anymore! I failed you. I know the kitsune gave you many pups. I was so happy for you and I sobbed when I learned of her death. I felt your pain and I wished I could help you." Aya said in profound sadness.

"I am taking back what is mine! I have your mark still. I have a piece of your soul within me and I am a broken man." Osamu said in a low snarl.

"Osamu stop this madness! It has been nearly five centuries." She whined.

"I wish you understood. I wish I could explain to you! Aya Modesta you are mine." He said in a heady tone.

Aya gave up her good sense and she pulled him to her lips. She was so weak when it came to him. Their affair had led to so many obstacles but she had worshipped this male with her soul. She had given him her heart and she had never taken it back. Osamu picked her up and he threw the small laptop that she had been working on off of the desk. Their eyes were locked on the other and both had tears falling freely. She was wearing a summer yukata and he ripped it open. The eldest son of the great Lord Sesshomaru stared at his mate from long ago and he whined softly. He was not a simpering fool ever but there were a few females in his life that he became a mess around. His twin sister was one along with all of his daughters and Aya. He had never understood his sire until Aimi and Shiore had been born. Shiore looked like her mother completely but had his eyes. He had lavished attention and love upon her and his other pups had thought her mother dead. She had never known that she was the daughter of a funnel web general. Their faces were damp as their lips met over and over again. Osamu could not stop himself if he tried. He whined more as they touched exposed skin. Kumo and inu were either great enemies or lovers. There was no in between in their species. It had been discovered that funnels especially gravitated towards the naturally passionate inu youkai. Both of the Modesta siblings had taken to the royal twins of the Western lands and it had not changed. His hands were threaded in her hair and he was absolutely devouring her. He had to rip his lips away to give her air and they breathed hard as they could scent the other.

"Oh hell Aya. I had forgotten how beautiful you smell." He groaned in her ear.

"Samu." She said with sadness in her voice.

He began scenting her closely and he brushed his nose along her half naked form. He remembered conceiving Shiore and what they had done to the other. He remembered how insane they had been but how deep they had ventured. His hands ran up her thighs and he was shaking. He began brushing his lips lightly against her cheeks and down her throat. She gasped hard as he was leaving her breathless. His claws barely touched her and his lips only grazed her. He could scent her and he slid down her body. He gently kissed her inner thighs and her cries were become louder. He tentatively licked at her opening and she ended up arching her body towards him. He licked gently several times then he ruthlessly took her button of nerves and began suckling it hard. Aya was barely able to make coherent words as he continued on. Osamu could feel the roaring in his ears and he was feeling her through their mental ties. He stroked his tongue against her clit and slipped two fingers inside of her. Her hips bucked in the onslaught and she had such a long release. Her hands were in his silver hair and she was crying his name. Tears fell down her face and she felt the salty dampness against her thighs.

"Osamu, I love you. I love you so much." She whimpered.

"Hai. I love you with my immortal soul onna. I have been half dead without you." He whispered hoarsely.

He slowly rose and he was going to leave it as it was but Aya was in a state. She slipped from the desk and her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips met. He was growling deeply and she went to unbuckling his trousers. She ripped open his shirt and dragged it from his body. He was even more defined then before and she was beyond lust or desire; she _needed_ him. Aya had seen how her warrior mother had idolized her gentle father. Her mother had been the hard edged one and the disciplinarian. Her father had spoiled and loved his babes immensely but she used to want their kind of love. She had been desperate for that kind of mating. Most men paled in comparison to her father and this male had just about surpassed him. Osamu lost his will and he pulled her down. He lifted her legs up and she was fully exposed to him and his mind was primitive. He did not care as he could feel her against him. He held himself up and he slid into her. He ended up lowering his head to her chest and laving his tongue anywhere he could taste. He groaned out as their bodies and souls were merging together. He felt her everywhere and she did not shy away from his prodding. She embraced it wholly as he made love to her. She had lifted a hand to cup his cheek and he ended up sucking on her thumb then other fingers. She was rasping hard as he suckled her fingers and began nipping her wrist.

"Crashing." She cried out.

"I know my Aya." He growled out roughly.

He lowered his mouth to her breast and gently slipped his fangs in deeply. This always threw her into sublime rapture and he would watch her pass out from the heavy yoki. She was seized in the chain reactions and she screamed out. She knew others would have heard but she was wholly focused on her inu mate. She exploded and their coupling became a complete one. Osamu had to grip her tightly as he trembled violently. He tried in vain to keep his eyes open but he could not. They were tangled and on the floor of this room in a heap. He fell into a coma like sleep next to the only onna besides his beautiful kitsune to have loved. Aya had been his first and as far as he was concerned his last.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bihua walked along the halls of the Sendai castle and he was anxious to see Aya. Ishin kept them busy within their secret kingdom and he liked the modern trappings very much. He walked into his long time mate's room and he saw her on the floor and underneath a half naked silver haired inu. Fury seized him and he dragged the male off of her. Aya woke up and she yelled for him to stop. He turned copper colored eyes to her black ones and he was infuriated. Osamu came to and shoved him back.

"How long have you been whoring yourself out mate?" He asked in hatred.

"Never Bihua. Please allow me to explain." She said in a sad voice.

"You owe him nothing." Osamu growled.

"She owes me much inu! I was the father to her son; remember our dead son? Remember Yasunari?" Bihua said in profound anger.

"Bihua, I was mated to Osamu before I met you." She said with a trembling lip.

"You never spoke of the male." He said crossing his arms.

"I never spoke of him because I left him." She said clutching her chest.

"So why have you returned inu? Why are you here fornicating with _my _lawful mate?" The recluse said in horrendous anger.

"She left me because she thought she failed me. She thought that the death of our daughter was a failure but it was not. She and I are bound telepathically." He said staring at her.

"You formed a soul bond?" Bihua asked snarling at Aya.

"It happened long ago. I am sorry Bihua. This is just old memories." She said extracting herself from Osamu.

"Aya stop!" Osamu cried.

"No Osamu. This is no longer who we are. I have to go." She said producing a shoki cloud and walking through.

"Stay away from my mate or I will kill you inu! She obviously does not want you." The recluse leader said in profound anger.

"Like hell I will! I will go before Ishin and Naraku and press my claims upon her. I am the twin brother of Lady Asuna and I promise you that they will see my side." Osamu said snarling.

Bihua was in shock and he watched the male inu port away. He was shaken up and he always avoided Lady Asuna. He had been a longtime and very discreet lover of Lady Ayana. He had learned to keep his adoration under control and his love of the former funnel queen under wraps. Others thought he did not know but he knew Toshimi was his. He knew his daughter well and he loved her with his all. Ayana had pulled away from him for her eldest born and he hated Gaku Jouichi to this day. He hated that he had to be brushed aside for the healer's brat. He had finally managed to push aside his feelings for Ayana when he realized she had been reborn. He had wanted to pick back up but she was adamant that she was not her. In his anger he had taken Aya against her will but he had fallen for the powerful Modesta female. He had fallen for another damn funnel web and he now knew she had been tied to an inu. He knew she would go to Gifu and see her parents grave markers. Yasunari had been enshrined with the rest of the royals since he had been mated to Ayana the younger. He liked his daughter in law and he had been happy that she had found happiness again. Bihua appeared in Gifu and he watched Aya sob over a tiny marker.

"You soul bonded with him but you barely give yourself to me." He said coldly.

"I loved him Bihua! You were the lover of the great Ayana! What does it matter; it is past." She said wiping her eyes.

"For five hundred years I have tried to beg you for your all. You seemed happy when Yasunari was born but you pulled away from me when he passed. I have actually begged you to give me another and you will not. You are pregnant now you know. You open your thighs to your ex-mate and he gets you with child immediately. I have stood by you for half a millennium and I get nothing!" He snarled in such anger.

"I was wrong. I am sorry for that. I did not intend for this to happen. I get unlike myself around him." She said wiping away more tears.

"I have only seen you cry twice. When Yasunari died and now. Go to your inu Aya. I will not be second to no one and most especially not to an inu! I was on the arm of the greatest kumo leader of our history and I am not good enough for you. Hateful whore!" He snarled.

She stared at him and he was so hurt by her betrayal. She stared at him defiantly and she tried to touch him and he pulled back as if burned. He faded away and he went in search of Lady Asuna. She was still the lady of the kumo peoples and all the kumo accepted her without question because of whom she was mated to and who she had been. He found her in a small city called Karakura Town and he knocked on her door. He was dressed casually in a red tee shirt and khaki pants. Her door opened and he stepped in. She looked up from her laptop in surprise and she watched the recluse carefully.

"I need to speak with you my lady." He said gritting his teeth.

"About?" Asuna asked.

"It is true about your twin brother and Aya?" He asked.

"Hai it is true." She nodded.

"I thank you for not glossing over the truth. Your brother has laid claim to Aya and he begot her with child. I cannot accept this. Your brother should not have touched what belonged rightfully to another." He said with such malice.

"Osamu and Aya were together before you and Aya. I am sorry if this grieves you but they did love each other very much." Asuna said reasonably.

"I loved Ayana very much but where did it get me? It got me betrayed and thrown aside for a funnel web." He said closing the distance.

"You are angry Bihua at a different lifetime." She said overly calm.

"You kept me daughter from me and now I have to have my mate stolen in this life by your brother?" He asked in a very dangerous tone.

"I was not aware you knew about her." She said stupidly.

"All I had to do was look at her Lady Asuna. Toshimi looks like me! I suppose she could pass for a brown funnel but I would know my own blood. By the Gods you kept turning on me. I was loyal to you from day one. When I realized you were her in this body; yes I wanted you again." He said in self disgust.

"You demanded too much Bihua!" She said narrowing her eyes.

"How? How did I demand too much? I was your lover and you allowed me to flounder. You left me to the wolves for Gaku Jouichi!" He said sneering.

"I did not let you flounder but you wanted me to choose between my son and you? Please! I would not choose a mate or lover over any child of mine. I would not even choose Naraku." She said with contempt.

"So we males were just your studs. How very nice but guess what, we men do have feelings." He snapped.

"I understand that but you would ask any mother who was decent to choose a lover over a child? You were and are quite full of yourself Bihua." She said crossing her arms.

"You came to me Ayana! You came to me and demanded I serve you. You demanded I give myself and my people to your emerging empire. When I made the colossal mistake of falling in love with you; you apparently got bored of me. You are and were as ruthless as any male of any other species." He said shaking in such old anger and pain.

"I did not get bored of you. Your intensity frightened me." Asuna admitted.

"My intensity? You were a jorogumo! My Gods woman you truly are a dichotomy. You saw my love and devotion as frightening? You are in the perfect life now Ayana. You truly have become the perfect bitch." He snapped.

"I am Asuna." She growled.

"I know your name now my lady but you were and are in a way Ayana Agelina. You were kumo and by the Gods you are still in part kumo!" He yelled.

"I am trying to stop tragedies in this life Bihua and not the ones from a previous one. I am sorry my manners put you off but I do not control my brother. He is my twin and he is my equal." She said firmly.

He lost his head and he was reeling from so much. He pushed aside the laptop and she struggled against him. She was fixing to use her yoki but he pressed himself against her.

"Do not try Ayana. You will hurt us both if you try that stunt." He snapped.

"Say Asuna you idiot!" She yelled.

"Asuna. Ayana! What is the damn difference? You are both and one in the same." He said furiously.

"Do not dare use your venom on me." She growled.

"I apologized for that for years! How was I supposed to know that you would be allergic to recluse venom?" He asked.

"By not trying to take an onna against her will." She retorted.

"You were not fighting it at first. You wanted me but you allowed your self condemnation to take you over." He retorted in return.

"You are such an arrogant fuck! Get off of me." She hissed at him.

"You again dismiss me and your brother steals my mate. What a delightful pair you are!" He stated.

He lowered his mouth and memories of siring Toshimi hit him. She had returned from a battle and he had been putting down arguments within his own kind. She had fallen against him and she had asked him to take her. He had been offended by her manner. He was always offended by her but he was inflamed with her always. He had not taken her roughly like he normally did. He took her and made love to her. The look on her face had been worth it. Ayana had not expected it and she had cried out his name. His mind focused on her now and he realized he was kissing her. She was not fighting him and she was responding. He realized how much he had still held a torch for this woman in any guise. His coppery colored hair was down and it was cut just below his ears. He felt her claws rake through it and she was in a mood it seemed. He jerked her so she would have to look at him.

"Do not tease me. I am sick of being a toy for you." He snarled.

"Get off of me." She growled.

"For once let me in Ayana. Have I not served you faithfully? Why am I not allowed into someone's inner sanctum?" He said roughly.

She was shocked at his words and he spread open her dressing gown. She wore no bra at the moment. He licked a nipple and he groaned. She was with child and her pheromones were making her taste sweet. He was not aggressive at all and he slowly drew her nipple in deeply. She gasped loudly and Bihua did not stop. He released her tit and laved his tongue between her breasts.

"Bihua what are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.

"I want to do what I wanted to do five centuries ago. I want to do what you ran away from. You rushed away from me." He whispered back.

"Your venom made me react strangely." She said looking away.

"That is this body but as Ayana you enjoyed it. You enjoyed how I made you sigh and moan." He said almost emotionally.

"Hai I did." She stated quietly.

"I hate I cannot use it. I would not hurt you purposely." He admitted.

"I know that." She replied.

"You at least trusted me some. You trusted me in that." He said gripping her hips.

"Bihua this is not the right time." She groaned.

"When is the right time?" He asked coldly.

She watched him bite off his finer claws and he slipped three fingers inside of her. She arched off the couch and moaned loudly.

"I wish I could see your face as part of me made your heart beat harder." He said huskily.

"Bihua you are torturing me!" Asuna moaned.

"I have wanted you so much since I realized who you were. I saw you in Shanghai. I knew it was you." Bihua said nipping along her thigh.

"Try your venom." She groaned.

"No, it will hurt you." He snapped.

"Do not leach so much." She gasped.

"Truly?" He murmured.

"Not within me either." Asuna said gasping.

He withdrew his fingers and he carefully pressed into her clitoris. Bihua released the smallest bit of venom and she arched beautifully. Recluse venom was quicker acting and potent. She was not reacting like she was last time and he breathed a sigh of relief. He stripped himself of his clothes and he leaned her back on the couch. He blinked his copper like eyes at her and she was breathing harshly.

"Are you alright?" He demanded.

"So far. I remember." She groaned.

Bihua pushed inside of her and he had to shut his eyes tightly. He pulled back gently and pushed in. His mind was full of memories and feelings. His body was reacting to the familiar and he felt such completeness at the moment. His fangs found her throat and he nipped her pulse point. She was whimpering and sighing under him and he was beyond inflamed. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and she cleaved to him and he had to snap his hips hard to cause any friction. She threw her head back and he rasped out hard.

"Ayana let me in. Allow me to do as our kind does. Let me in you." He begged.

She knew she would regret this but she lowered her shields and his telepathic mind brushed hers softly. She was surprised at the gentle nature of it and she remembered how he had taken Aya. He snarled softly and she met his eyes. He was simmering and he had been wounded in pride many times. Asuna was succumbing to his powerful yoki and Bihua was immersed in her mind. She was so strong and she had so many memories. He laced his fingers in hers and their bodies were so slick with the heat and passion.

"Gods." He grunted harshly as she gripped him so tightly in a quiet but powerful release.

"Release Bihua." She begged.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her madly as he thrust against the tight channel. He gripped her hands to the point of crushing as he finally allowed his body to let go. The mind crashed into him and he tried not to collapse.

"You kept much from me." She accused.

"You hid everything from me." He retorted.

"I protected Toshimi and her birthright, okay? You were not an official mate." She snapped at him.

"No just a mindless rut, correct?" He asked pulling back.

"What do you want from me?" She growled.

"Your love for Gods damn sake! I always wanted your love. I wanted you to say it freely. I am divorcing Aya. I am done with you all." He said grabbing his clothes.

"You are not done with us as you say! You swore your loyalty to the state always!" She growled.

"Lan can do that for me Ayana. You do not need me at the stead. I am a joke for you. I have been a tool for the great empress and her ilk." He said bitterly.

"You are not going anywhere." Asuna said standing.

"This is not the Sengoku Jidai my lady. We live in the modern era and I can pretty much do what I want." He stated as he pulled the tee shirt over his head.

He choked as she had grabbed his private male parts. She was not hurting him but if he moved wrong then he would be.

"You are my vassal and do not forget that. You belong to me now as you did when I was Ayana. You swore your fealty to me." She growled.

"For what? For more emotional suffering?" He snarled.

"You are a kumo male. You are subordinate to me!" She said dangerously.

"I am a recluse and I am a lord in my own right! I choose to follow you." He said viciously.

She walked him backwards against the wall next to the patio door. His chest was heaving and she jerked his jaw to the side and she sank her fangs into his neck. He cried out and the sensation brought him to his knees. She was dominating him and he was reacting like he always would.

"There now Bihua. Now you belong to me." She said in his ear.

"You cruel bitch." He said in a whisper.

"Never ever forget who your master is Bihua. Never forget anything!" She snarled.

"What does my master want?" He asked coldly.

"You do what you swore you would five centuries ago and do not ever think you will walk away." Asuna snapped.

"Yes of course." He said closing his eyes.

"I did not allow myself to love you because you are recluse." She said against his throat.

"Pardon me?" He demanded.

"Hai. Your kind could have easily have turned the same as the ookami kumo." She growled.

"I do not have to be insulted. I do not have to stand here and be treated like those mindless bastards. I served you when you lived as Ayana and as much as I hated Gaku Jouichi, I served him too." He hissed.

"Yet you had to be culled back into the kingdom to serve his rightful heir." Asuna said as her eyes changed to red.

"I had to fight for my own people after the fall Ayana. The wolf spiders were highly organized and attacking all of us that had served you. You stand here angry but you were not there." He snarled.

"So when you realized who I was, why did you not say so? Why did you watch me all those years prior to me finding you?" She asked coldly.

"I wanted you to myself. I was selfish but by the Gods I wanted the woman I loved for once." He snapped.

"You want me for yourself. Why are you angry about Aya and Osamu? You said so yourself at one time that no funnel female is monogamous." She stated.

"Stupidly I loved her too. She bore my son!" He growled.

"You two have not been a good match in a long time. Let her go." Asuna said flatly.

He shoved her from him and he finished dressing. She pressed him with her mind to the wall and he was furious. He was so angry that he was ready to betray her.

"This is why I did not allow love to factor in. Your temper is horrendous and you are vindictive. Now you will divorce Aya and move on." She said calmly.

He shoved her and he was on her. His eyes were just as red as hers and he felt homicidal. Their claws tore at the other and she threw him off. She started to crawl off and he was on her. This Bihua was a little different from what she was used to and he held her neck.

"Give me one damn good reason why I should do anything for you anymore? Why should I follow such a nasty bitch such as you?" He yelled at her.

"Get off of me." She snapped.

"No Ayana." He growled.

"Bihua, I will decimate you." She hissed.

"Really? You are naked underneath me." He taunted.

He undid his trousers and released his staff. He shoved into her and her claws gouged her bamboo floors. He immediately hated himself and he tried to pull back.

"Finish this Bihua." She said breathlessly.

"Ayana." He breathed into her ear.

Her eyes shut and she gasped as he moved in her hard. He felt good; he felt marvelous but her warrior lover had come into his own feelings. He had his own mind and he was revolting just a little against the norm. She pushed her back up and he choked as the angle change. She snatched him in her yoki and she immersed him in her self. He had wanted this and she was damn sure going to deliver. Bihua was going to be something more then a pleasant rut. He was becoming more then just another pretty face.

"Ayana…I cannot stop." He said in a snarl and their minds were intimately entwined.

He sank his fangs right on the juncture and she flooded him. He snarled out and held onto her tightly. Bihua realized he was exhausted. He fell to his back and watched her.

"Sorry it is because of me." She sighed.

"No sorry." He said closing his eyes.

"Can you phase into my bed?" Asuna asked softly.

"Yes." He replied.

He ported them both and he fell back exhausted.

"I will file the papers tomorrow with the Tsuchigumo courts." He murmured.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You cannot allow the lords to know this." He said looking over at her.

"You think I will tell?" She asked.

"No. I know they think ill of me as it is." He said yawning.

"I rule myself whether Naraku likes to think he does or not." She said taking his hand in hers.

"You call me arrogant." He snorted.

"Enough Bihua." She growled.

"Whatever Ayana. Yes, I know your current life but you are Ayana to me." He said rolling to his side.

She watched him fall asleep and she marveled at him. She sighed as she fell into a light sleep as well. Asuna knew she would need to call Osamu later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna woke up later and Bihua was gone. She had no idea why she had reacted the way she had but there was a long history with him in her past life. He had been her lover for several centuries. She had felt for him but she kept it well hidden because of his volatile personality. She got up and she was tired. She needed to get herself back on track but her past lives always pulled her in. She willed her phone into her hand and she dialed her brother. He appeared immediately and he watched her.

"Bihua is divorcing Aya according to kumo tradition. She will be free as far as that. Now comes the part of explaining your daughter." She said softly.

"Thank you Suna." He said hugging her.

"Bihua is furious but I calmed him down." She said sitting.

"He is still holding a torch for you from your kumo life?" Osamu asked.

"Hai." She sighed.

"Well thank you sister. I am taking back my mate. I allowed myself to get her pregnant but I want to be with her so badly." He said looking out the window.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What is on your mind Asuna?" He asked taking her hands.

"The wyvern and Shouten. They stay on my mind." She replied.

"We will stop them. You have always overcome your enemies and this time will be no different." Osamu stated.

"Well I have to stop my foolishness. Kenomaru was here." She said clenching her hands.

"He was a fool Asuna! He was the one who wronged you. He took Saaya from you." He said flatly.

"That is the thing; he took Saaya from me but it was Menomaru who sired her." She said in a wretched tone.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"He got to me and we rutted. He swore me to say that it was Kenomaru's daughter." She muttered.

"Kenomaru still does not know?" He asked.

"No. Saaya sees him as her father anyway. Menomaru was just an annoying uncle. I was not allowed to raise her and she still acts indifferent towards me. I hate him for it. I hate Kenomaru for stealing my little girl." She said flatly.

"It is long past Asuna." He sighed.

"Hai it is. It will never be more then pain." Asuna stated flatly.

Osamu hugged his sister and he ported away. Asuna stood up and stared at the beach and the waves crashing upon the shore. She made up her mind and she was determined to shove down the past and deal with the present. She cleaned herself up and she ported to the warehouse and the Vizards. She needed to focus on the problems at hand and she realized that Ichigo and she had fallen to the side. She realized that he was following his heart but he was a good father. She accepted things and she watched Lisa fight against Daichi who had a hollow mask on and it was amazing. He moved like Ggio and he had gotten that harder around the edges. His hair was tipped in black and she was thoroughly amazed. Kensei came and sat next to her and bumped her with his knee. He took her hand silently and they said nothing as they watched the emergence of the first youkai vizard.


	58. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Playing With Fire and Ice

Saaya was sitting in Toushiro's office and she watched her husband. He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked laughing softly.

"I am only thinking that it comes upon our wedding anniversary." She replied.

A member of Squad Ten came in and bowed. He handed a letter to Saaya and she opened it. Her father had written and he had seen her mother. He was lamenting so much and he admitted that he had taken her from the birthing room. She knew the whole of the story but she sighed.

"Dearest? Whatever is wrong?" Her shinigami husband asked.

"My father saw my mother. They have not gotten along in so long. Lord Kenomaru loves me fiercely and so does my mother. You know I was the cause of their breaking apart." She said looking down.

"Saaya, they are of their own minds. You cannot be held for what others do." He replied.

"I know my sweet husband. I know that but he is my dad." She said looking down.

"Go see your father. He apparently needs you. Little Yuzuna and I will be okay. Ran adores watching her anyway. Seems like the only thing she does well." He groused.

"Matsumoto Rangiku adores you Toushiro. You are lucky in your subordinate." She laughed.

"Go on. I shall see you soon my heart." He said standing.

He pulled her to him and lifted her chin. He kissed her lightly and she smiled. She walked outside and she produced a portal into the living world. She walked through and ported to Mongolia. She entered the palace and she found her father at his desk.

"That was quite quick. I only mailed that letter to Japan two days ago." He said softly.

"Hai. The Urahara Shop is quite good about sending me your letters. Father what is wrong? I know the story of my past." She said taking his hands.

"Your mother found me in the past. She still feels for me." He said looking away.

"Why would she not? I adore you." She teased.

"Because it is easier to hate her. It is easier to believe that she hates me in return." He replied.

"Why did you take me away from her?" Saaya asked.

"Because I know you were sired by Menomaru. I was not giving either of them a chance of taking you." Kenomaru said flatly.

"You knew?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. I have known since you were conceived. I know because I have been unable to sire any but in this case Menomaru owed me. I allowed it to happen. I left purposely and allowed his idiotic self to pursue my mate. He owed me because I saved his sorry life. I could not have your mother but I could have you to myself." He admitted.

"Father?" She said stunned.

"Yes. I was a bastard but I realized that I would never have her to myself. I loved her Saaya. I loved her so damn much. I fell in love with her at that damn Tree of Ages. I know what she is and how she is but I wanted my part always. That is what your siblings are to their sires you know; they are the selfish part of their fathers that want the woman." Kenomaru stated rubbing his temples.

"Why could you not sire any children?" She asked horrified.

"Injuries I sustained against the youkai from the Shikon no Tama. That was my punishment for taking it but I would do it again because in the end it led to you." He stated earnestly.

Saaya was in shock and she stared at the man that would always be her father. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

"Forgive me. I have been selfish but I would never not want you. You are my delight and my salvation. You have made this life worth it." Kenomaru said into her jade hair.

Tears stung her eyes and she realized everything now. Her mother would fly into a fury if she knew and Saaya decided that she would never find out from her. She stayed with her father and her uncle was off in the colonies seeing to the government for the moment. The moth lords shared power and it worked well. She returned to Soul Society later in the evening and she tried to get into the barracks but Squad Two was all over it. She was furious but she tried to remain calm.

"Where is Captain Hitsugaya? I am his wife!" She stated.

"Squad Ten captain is missing and the members of Squad Ten are confined to barracks until further notice." The leuitenant of Squad Two said.

"Where is my daughter?" She asked horrified.

"No idea. That is not my problem." He said looking at her like she was a bug.

"Ran! Rangiku! Where is Zuna? Ran!" She screamed.

"Leave lil miss before you are hurt." The lumbering idiot stated.

She tried to port in but there was a barrier. Her blue eyes widened and she slashed across the shinigami trying to get in.

"Zuna! I want my baby! Where is my husband?" She said loosing it.

"You will be placed under arrest if you do not leave." Captain Fon said coming closer.

"How dare you! What has Toushiro supposedly done?" She cried.

"None of your business. This is shinigami business. You need to return to the living world now." Soi Fon said flatly.

Saaya was freaking out and she produced a portal. She walked through and she would go to her mother about this. She appeared at the beach house and she knocked on the door loudly.

"Mother! Please mother! Help me!" She said pounding on the door.

Asuna opened it and there stood Saaya. She let her in and she looked puzzled.

"They have confined Squad Ten to barracks and they are calling Toushiro a traitor. I cannot get in to get little Yuzuna. I do not know where my husband is." She said worried.

"I will ask around. Stay here if you wish." Asuna said softly.

"Yes. Mother please find him. Please." She said shaking.

Asuna nodded and she ported out. She appeared in the Vizard warehouse and she found Shinji. He walked beside her and she looked worried.

"Shinji, one of my daughters is married to the current captain of Squad Ten. They have locked down the barracks and he is missing." She informed him.

"They would only do that if treason was suspected." He stated astonished.

"Can you please ask around and found out something and I will search too." Asuna asked.

"Hai. What about Ichigo?" He asked.

"I want to avoid Ichigo as much as possible." She sighed.

"Hey I'll go too." Kensei stated coming closer.

"Thank you so much Kensei." She said watching him closely.

"No problem. Keeps the damn punk away." He groused.

He shunpoed away and Shinji snorted softly.

"What?" She asked.

"I have not seen him this worked up about an onna since we were captains." He laughed.

"When are you and a certain munchkin going to quit playing games and tell each other how much you love the other?" Asuna asked.

"What?" He choked.

"You know people do not normally show violence unless hatred or deep love is there; just an observation." She laughed as she ported away.

She appeared near the beach and she felt an extremely powerful but strange aura. She saw in the sky a being with dark ebony hair and an Arrancar like mask but the clothing of a shinigami. She produced her yoki cloud and she stood opposite of him.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am looking for Hitsugaya Saaya." He said irreverently.

"Why do you wish to know where my daughter is?" She demanded.

"You daughter? How good for me! Where is she?" He asked laughing.

She saw Saaya on the beach and she watched as her daughter lifted her transparent wings and took flight. She floated across from the being and he turned to see the petite, jade haired onna.

"I feel like I should know you." She said in a whisper.

"Really? You are the wife of Captain Hitsugaya?" He asked.

"Hai. I am Hitsugaya Saaya. Where is Toushiro?" She asked worried.

"I am searching for him too." He laughed.

"Why do I feel my husband's zanpakuto?" She asked in a breathy tone.

"What you mean Hyorimaru?" He laughed.

She watched him pull the zanpakuto and her eyes widened in horror.

"Where is Toushiro? What have you done to him?" She asked terrified.

"I told you that I did not know but perhaps he will come out for you." He laughed again.

"Saaya! Back away." Asuna said as she unleashed Konkisaiga.

Asuna was suddenly hit with a fire ball and Saaya watched as the tall figure unveiled his mask. A red eyed man watched her and he had a scar on the right side of his gorgeous face.

"Who are you? Why do you have Hyorimaru?" She demanded.

"You are lovely. Little Shiro grew up I see. I am Kusaka. Kusaka Sojiro at your service. I am a very old friend of your husband. You see it was because of Hitsugaya Toushiro that I was killed." He said circling Saaya.

"Toushiro does not kill without reason." She said horrified.

"Oh well you see we both were able to call upon Hyorimaru. Central Forty Six condemned me to death while Toushiro walked away and he became a captain!" He said with malice.

"Where is my baby?" She asked.

"I do not know that either, very interesting indeed." He said suddenly in front of her.

Saaya flew back a little and he rather gently lifted her chin. Saaya stared up at him and his aura felt so much like Toushiro. Her blue eyes met his red ones and he gripped her bare shoulders.

"What are you?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"I am a ga." She said with a trembling lip.

"Do you love Toushiro?" He asked.

"Yes." She said in slight terror.

"You are not afraid of me but you are afraid for him?" He asked her gently.

"Yes." She nodded.

"I loved Toushiro as my brother too. He and I will have our revenge on Soul Society together. Will you help me?" He asked almost seductively.

"I cannot help you. I have been forbidden to interfere in shinigami affairs. Captain General Yamamoto was most clear when we were married." She said looking up at him.

"You really care what that bastard wants?" He growled at her.

"I have no wish to cause problems and I cannot find my baby girl. She is only a toddler sir. She is an innocent." Saaya said shaking.

"I was an innocent as well before I was executed by Central Forty Six." He yelled.

He grabbed her to him and he was tormented. She felt awesome power generated by him and she stared up at him.

"What have you done? What power do you posses?" She asked suddenly terrified.

"The Oin. You know nothing of Toushiro do you?" He asked holding her jaw.

"I accept him as he is." She whispered.

"I see. You are so tiny." He remarked.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You are so tiny. Toushiro is not much taller then he was but you are tiny." He said brushing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Where is he? Please I must find him." She cried.

"We will find him together then." He said grabbing her to him.

"You hurt him! I can scent his blood on that blade." Saaya said getting angry.

"I had to show him who I was without the others knowing. I could not let those fools find out but he attacked me." He said gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Because you took this Oin?" Saaya asked.

"Hai I took the Oin. I will unite with Toushiro and I will control Soul Society." He snapped.

"He would never do that." She cried.

"You wish to see your child? You help me and you will see her sooner rather then later." Sojiro said.

"I will only help you find Toushiro." She whimpered.

"Good girl." He said softly.

He shunpoed away with her and Asuna had been kept busy with the two Arrancar females. She snarled as she let loose a nami against them and they were slammed with the yoki. She was breathing hard and she looked around for Saaya and she was gone. She panicked and she ported to Mongolia. Kenomaru appeared and he looked ready to fight but he stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Saaya? What happened? Where is Saaya?" He demanded.

"Two Arrancar females fought me and something took her. Captain Hitsugaya is missing as well." She informed him.

"Damnit! Of course she would get into trouble with you around." He hissed.

"Shut up! She just came to me. She cannot get to her baby at the moment and her husband is missing! Can you stop with the hatred of me long enough to help our daughter?" She demanded.

"Yes." He growled at her.

She ported to Karakura Town and she scented out Kensei. She found him immediately and he looked sour.

"Did you face two female Arrancar?" She asked.

"No. I faced a very pissed off captain of Squad Ten." He said brushing ice off of his arms.

"Kensei are you alright?" She asked nearing him.

"Hai. Who's the ga?" He asked.

"This is Lord Kenomaru. He is Saaya's father." She murmured.

"Bastard." Kensei said staring at the ga lord.

"I care not one whit for your opinion former ningen. You are nothing to me but a mere buzz upon the wind. Buzz buzz." Kenomaru said narrowing his eyes.

"Shut up Kenomaru!" She snarled.

"No! She is mine Asuna. If anything happens to her I will wrap you so tightly in my silk you will think pain." He growled.

"Back off bug boy." Kensei stated pulling his zanpakuto.

"Where did Captain Hitsugaya go?" Asuna asked.

"He shunpoed away. I'm surprised that such a young shinigami is a captain but he's damn powerful." The vizard stated.

"Hai he is. I will try and scent his blood. There are two Arrancar females running around helping what appears to be a shinigami but he is not. He wields a zanpakuto that looks almost exactly like Captain Hitsugaya." Asuna informed him.

"Impossible! Only one shinigami can wield one zanpakuto." He said shocked.

"I am only telling you what I saw Kensei." She said softly.

"Gotcha. I'll keep looking. Shinji and Hiyori are looking as well." He stated as he walked by her.

Kensei barely touched her fingers but Kenomaru noticed the brief interaction. Hatred filled his veins but he kept silent. The other male was gone and he turned to her. He slapped her forcefully and she grabbed his hand.

"Do not touch me. Do not ever touch me." She growled.

"Why not? He just did!" He said dangerously.

"Bite me jackass!" She snapped.

"Bend over bitch." He retorted.

She stormed away and lifted her nose. She felt her heart clenching painfully in the memories of their union. Asuna wanted to lash out against him but Saaya was more important.

"I hate you. I wish you had died with your sire." She said in a pain filled voice.

"One more moth on the list of inu conquests. You stupid bitch. I cannot fathom how I could have ever felt anything for you." He said in a cruel tone.

"You just wanted to experience something different. Ga females are boring and nothing. You are about as horrid as they come. I cannot believe I thought ill of Menomaru!" She said staring at him.

"I know you fucked him too. Right after your awakening I believe." He said staring at her hatefully.

"Go home! I will find Saaya on my own!" She said slapping him.

"Do that again Asuna. Do it again." He said as his eyes slowly bled crimson.

She suddenly had Konkisaiga appear and she slashed his chest. He hissed as he pulled his own weapon. Their blades clashed but she was older and more versed then the last time they fought almost four centuries ago. The metal clashed and they were cutting into each other. She was blinded by tears and she unleashed her yoki. He had to move fast as he knew how deadly she could be. He released a flurry of moth poison and she began coughing heavily. He released his silk and she was burned horribly. She flung a huge nami at him and it slammed him into a building. He was smashed through solid brick and glass. He hurt in so many places and they both were physically hurt.

"I hate you!" She screamed.

"The feeling is mutual." He said in pain.

She ported away and he had to as well. He staggered into his home and he called upon a healer. Menomaru appeared and he was shocked.

"What the hell did you face?" He asked surprised.

"Your fuck buddy." He growled.

"Pardon me?" His older twin asked in anger.

"Asuna. I faced Asuna. Saaya is missing along with her husband and my grand child." He growled.

"Kenomaru! Do not go around facing off one of the strongest youkai that is alive." His twin stated.

"I am no slouch Menomaru. Find Saaya!" He snarled at the healer came in.

"Yes." Menomaru stated in a deep sigh.

Kenomaru watched as his identical twin ported away. He felt wretched and he asked for the most potent vodka they could bring him. His feelings for the inu princess were in such a tumult that he could not think. He had ended up being riddled with jealousy and he had brought it upon himself in his pursuit of her. He had known her status but he had convinced himself he could sway her. He had convinced himself of much. He proceeded to drink himself into a coma like sleep so that his injuries could heal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna could not think straight as she had Shinobu fix her injuries. He knew better then to ask but he was concerned.

"I fought Kenomaru. He is so hateful of me." she said in answer to his thoughts.

"Haha, you will never make him happy. Forget him." he sais exsasperated.

"Easy for you to say. When will you settle down?" She demanded.

"Haha not this again! I am quite happy with my life." he muttered.

"You act so much like your sire when he was younger!" She growled softly.

"Well I am his son." he retorted.

He healed her and she went home. She needed rest and she had the vizards searching for Saaya. She passed out and she felt anguish.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Wen and Wenling were hanging around the apartment building and they caught sight of the basilisk, Gabrielus. They were stalking the white reptile and they had talked to Yuzuna. Wen began walking next to him and he looked over at her.

"May I help you femmina?" he asked with a senuous smirk.

"I think it is me that can help you basilisk." she purred.

"Oh really?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Hai. You are pretty for a reptile." Wen stated with a grin.

"For a reptile? How many reptilian daemons do you know?" Gabrielus asked.

"A few. Shall I tell you a secret?" She asked leaning forward.

"Oh please do, si." He grinned.

"I am part uppyr. Your kind just loves uppyr right?" She said running her curved claws up his arm.

"Si. Uppyr and basilisk go quite well together." He stated.

"Byakko tigers are mythic in that we are revered as gods. My sire was awesome and he loved my mother passionately. How do you love?" She asked grinning.

"I do not love so much as have lust." He smirked.

"Poor little reptile." Wenling purred coming up behind him.

"Little? No femmina I am quite grown." He stated with a grin.

"Oh we have a smart ass Wen. Did you really put Rina in her place?" Wenling said in his ear.

Gabrielus was quite taken with the tiger twins and they were highly flirtatious. They ended up in their sister Hibari's lounge and they were plying the basilisk with liquor. He kept drinking and they appeared as though they were. They were very much into games and lovely, arrogant men made their day but Wen was entranced by him; Wenling was along for the ride. They kept their antics well hidden and they made their grandsire Chen look quite pious. Gabrielus could not understand why they still seemed sober and he truly had not been this way in thousands of years.

"Why are you still sitting straight?" He asked Wen.

"Umm because I am not drunk. Are you inebriated?" She asked grinning.

"Si. I am quite sloshed." He giggled.

"Poor thing." Wenling coohed.

"How much have I had?" He asked confused.

"That whole bottle of sake by yourself." Wen said running a hand up his thigh.

"You are making a pass at me, si?" He asked.

"Hai." Wenling laughed.

"I need my bed femmina. I am no good at the moment." He said trying to stand.

"Wen, he needs help." Wenling said grinning.

"Are you trying to teach me a lesson? I assure you I may not remember this." He laughed.

"Oh you will remember us." Wen stated quite seriously.

Wenling pulled them into her shoki and they appeared in the apartment that Gabrielus shared with Amedeo and Adrastus. Wen pushed Gabrielus on the bed and she bit her lip. Rina had been quite humiliated by this male and they intended to give him quite a demonstration. Wenling pulled out a silk scarf and tied his hands behind his back. He realized he was in trouble when he felt sudden cold in his body.

"Is this payback for your bitch sister?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Maybe." Wen said running her raspy tongue along his ear.

A shudder went down his spine and they stripped him. Wenling stared at him quite boldly and he felt like he was on a serving platter the way he was being stared at.

"We are powerful tigresses. We are not the norm in the tiger world. We can amplify and concentrate our yoki. It is an amazing thing being a mirror twin." Wen said.

"That is all good and well but what does it have to do with me?" The white basilisk asked getting angry.

"You are an arrogant boy." Wenling said sliding against him.

"Leave me be." He growled.

"No." Wen said grinning.

Wen slowly stripped from her sweater and jeans. She ended up straddling him and he watched her carefully with his pale green eyes. Wenling suddenly took his lips in a devastating kiss. He was dizzy from the alcohol and her mouth as she made him moan heavily. Gabrielus began rasping heavily as the other twin lowered herself onto him. He snapped his hips to get in deeper. She shut her eyes as Wenling continued to ravish his lips. Wen met his thrusts until he was close and she moved off of him. He growled in fury and his eyes were strangely mixed in his lust.

"You little tease!" He hissed.

"Hai. Wenling?" Wen asked grinning.

"Hai sister? Shall I finish off pretty boy here?" She asked laughing softly.

"Nasty bitches!" He howled in fury.

"You need more?" Wenling asked smirking almost too sweetly.

"I think I tire of your disgusting little game." He snapped.

"Oh?" She laughed softly.

She laid him back and she lay on her side facing him. Wen moved behind him and he was sandwiched between both twins. The heat was amazing as they pressed against him. He was again so dizzy that he could not seem to stop the spinning. Wenling began kissing and he felt lips nipping the back of his neck. The white basilisk was lost in the sea of feelings and the twin kissing his lips pressed her groin to his. Wen guided his hip and he was enveloped again in the glorious heat. He made a snarling noise again and Wenling nibbled his lips.

"Are you alright?" She murmured in a hazy tone.

"NO! Gods you evil femmina." He growled as he tried to press into her more.

He choked and he released a deep, guttural groan. Wen had silenced him as she carefully slipped a finger to slowly massage against his prostate. Actually the twins were just being risqué and enjoying the rather exotic beauty between them. Wen continued on with her ruthless pleasuring of him and Wenling pulled away and she began to run her tongue down his throat till she reached a flat nub. She teased it with her teeth and her tongue and the basilisk made strange noises as he was becoming overloaded. She continued to nibble the piece of pale flesh and he was making incomprehensible noises. She slipped her leg between his and she took him in her again. She latched her fangs around the juncture and nibbled as she moved against him. He was so ready that his lungs burned. Never had femmina done such a thing to him. Wen unbound him and his hands cupped the breasts of the one who was actually connected to him. The other twin was beyond ruthless in her quest to make him see stars. Wenling sank her fangs in a little and she began sucking hard. It set off a chain reaction and he slammed his hips against hers as he was overtaken in the most powerful climax in his long life. He was stiff as his seed left him and he made a cry that sounded like a wounded mammal. Wen licked along the fang marks of her sister. She seemed in her own manner of bliss and he realized it was their connection. He was fuzzy headed as they were nipping at his skin.

"You do this often?" He asked trying to clear away the effects of the incredible bliss.

"Honestly no. One of our sisters said you were a challenge." Wen stated in his ear.

"Oh which one?" He asked in an exhausted tone.

"Yuzuna." Wenling replied.

"Adrastus's femmina?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. She said you needed a lesson. She told us you did not think you could handle two onna." Wen said licking along his ear.

"Really? What are you doing?" He asked as Wen wrapped her hand around his girth.

"My turn. You really are gorgeous you know. Have you warmed up any?" She asked in a husky tone.

"Femmina I need a little rest." He protested.

"No, I want you now." She pouted.

"You will make me in a coma!" He said growling in a passionate tone.

"So? We can guard you as you sleep." Wenling said using her tail to drag along his skin.

"Femmina why do this?" He said rasping.

"Because I wanted to. We saw you the other day and you are so pretty." Wen said in his ear and made him shiver.

"Pretty?" He asked in a daze.

"Hai. So pretty." Wen said groaning as she licked along his belly.

"Do you prefer males or females?" Wenling asked.

"No preference." He gasped.

"Truly?" Wen asked surprised.

"Si. I pursue who I like." He said gripping her tightly.

"We like you basilisk. She saw you when you first came here. So beautiful." Wenling said whispering in his ear.

Wen had actually been quite entranced but she had talked her sister into this. She met the pale green eyes of Gabrielus and he was entranced. This was the one who had caused this and she was exploring him more vigourously then her twin. She took his lips again and she lazily kissed him. He growled softly into it and she began purring loudly. It was so incredibly erotic and she teased him as she explored his mouth. She slowly released him and she encouraged him to move. He was truly beyond exhausted but he slid down her body and he tasted her center. He shut his eyes and she had a distinct taste. She was incredibly sweet and it was reminiscent of an uppyr. Her thighs quivered a little and it was apparent she was enjoying his attention. Gabrielus moved back up her body and he leaned against her. She pulled him so that his lean body was pressed against her scorching one.

"I want you." She breathed.

"Si." He said again very dizzy.

She had a grip on backside and he slipped into her heat. She met and encouraged his sluggish movements. She felt overwhelmingly amazing as he moved slowly. He was bordering on utter exhaustion and he realized he was going to shatter. He was going to explode unlike he ever had. She was causing shivers of pure bliss and delight down his spine as he felt small waves passing through him. He knew this was the uppyr in her and it was causing such a profound response from him. He groaned and whined as the most pure type of euphoria overcame his senses and she carefully guided his mouth to her ample chest. He began to suckle her slowly as he began one long, massive orgasm. Her curved claws dug into him as he jerked against her. She quivered around him and he collapsed. He was so bleary eyed and they could have sacrificed him to any of their gods at the moment as far as he cared. Wen's hand ran through his white hair and his eyes were heavy.

"Sleep?" She asked.

"Si." He mumbled.

"Do you want me again?" She asked softly.

"Si. Very badly." He said closing his eyes.

Wenling smirked at her sister and they had conquered this male. He was snoring softly and Wen grinned. She intended to wake him up and show him exactly what a mammal could do.

Gabrielus woke a little while later and only Wen slept next to him. His body was weak from the incredible exertion and he needed to hunt and the sun. It was still the middle of the night so a shower would have to do. He managed to stand and drag himself to the adjoining bathroom. Wen lifted her head and she slipped from the bed too. She came behind and turned on the water. He was so out of it that he had not felt her approach. She pulled him into the steaming water and he groaned as the heat seeped into his body.

"They make what they call uv lights. I think even a tanning bed would be good for you all." She murmured as she automatically began to wash his body.

"What is a tanning bed?" He asked softly.

"It is a modern device that can simulate the sun." She murmured in his ear.

"I shall speak with my rex about it." Gabrielus managed.

The hot water was soothing to him and she began to kiss him in nips. He lifted his hands hold her face and he was getting intensely needy. She pressed him against the side of the shower and she met his eyes.

"What do you want from me femmina?" He asked breathlessly.

"I want to know more about the pretty reptile." Wen said smiling a little.

"You keep calling me pretty. I was a fierce warrior." He murmured.

"Yet you ooze sex every time you move?" She asked smiling widely.

"My country, we were open." Gabrielus remarked.

"Hai I could figure that out. Yuzuna told me that they found you and you changed form; you were nude. She said she was rather impressed with your, how shall we say, your assets?" She laughed in a lilting tone.

"Your sister radiates purity." He said almost miffed.

"We are of a royal line sir. Mother is the heir and a princess. Yuzuna's sire was Sir Yuuta and he was well known for courting the noble bitches at court. Yuudai was his eldest son and he was Mother's best friend and eventual general. They finally mated but he was killed in a battle with the Ming Dynasty. Mother actually executed her own grandmere for her traitorous actions in the West. She also killed my obbasan's parents in Eastern Europe. My own parents were enemies at one time but they were attracted to the other the whole time. My Ba kidnapped my mother outside of Sapporo and they began cat and mouse games." She said as she washed his body.

"So your family has many secrets?" He asked closing his eyes.

"Not so much secrets as lots of baggage." She laughed.

"Your father you call Ba?" He asked.

"Hai. Ba was the crown prince of Hunan. My jii-chan's name is Chen and he fell in love with my obbasan in the West. They had a love affair and they had Masami. Well of course jii-chan Sesshomaru was really pissed off. So my Ba and Haha share a sister." Wen said beginning to wash her hair.

"Your courts are just as licentious as ours was, no?" He asked groaning softly as she brushed against him.

"Hai. Gabrielus you are so beautiful." She whispered.

"Thank you. You are more so." He said pulling her to him tightly.

"I know of some all night tanning salons, should you like to 'sun' yourself?" She asked lightly.

"Si." He nodded.

They finished their shower and Wen put on her clothes. He noticed that her tail seemed to be missing at the moment.

"Cloaking magics. I heard your thoughts." She laughed merrily.

He was amazed yet still too tired to show it. She ported them to an all night parlor and she showed him how to use the tanning bed. She was pacing as he "sunned" himself and he emerged looking much more awake.

"Thank you femmina! I have to tell Amedeo about this." He stated quite excited.

"Hai well I can be smart occasionally." She teased.

He looked back at her and he was truly taken with her. He walked up to her and pinned her to the wall.

"I am demanding. I do not allow my lovers to have others. If we stay involved then I become possessive." He warned her.

"Really? I hear you enjoyed one of my brothers." Wen stated quite seriously.

"That was a one time deal and he made his interest clear." He retorted.

"Are you allowed to have others?" She asked running fingers along his jaw.

"I have not been in a relationship for a long while femmina." Gabrielus replied flatly.

"How many of your relationships were male?" She asked curiously.

"Does it matter? Shall I ask how many you and your sister have shared?" He replied raising a white brow.

"When we were younger that is all we did. It is difficult to be apart from her but as we age some it is easier." She replied.

"I have only had serious relationships with two males. They were both basilisk." He answered softly.

"Did you love them?" Wen asked.

"Si." He said looking down.

"Something bad happened?" She asked gently.

"Everything bad happened in Latium femmina. Valerian was my first love." He said suddenly uncomfortable.

"Did you find an onna that you loved?" She asked.

"Josephina." He replied looking almost sick.

"I will ask no more." Wen said threading her hands into his hair.

"Josephina was supposed to have my child. She died in childbirth." He said pulling away.

"Were you married to her?" She asked surprised.

"Si. Duality is common amongst pure reptiles. I was not strange and I loved her very much." Gabrielus sighed.

"I am so sorry." She said in a sad voice.

"Please no. It happened very long ago." Gabrielus stated.

"Why do you cover up your feelings?" She inquired.

"Because it hurts femmina. I have a long history and in order to survive, I react the way I do." He murmured.

"What happened exactly in Latium?" She demanded.

"I do not know you well enough. I have no need to relive the tragedies that befell my kind. Thank you very much for a pleasant time and the information of that bed. Pardon me." He said trying to phase away.

She grabbed his hand and they appeared back in his room. He looked annoyed with her and he crossed his arms.

"Do not push this topic femmina. I am not to be trifled with." He snapped.

"I wish to know you is all! I know my behavior was a little risqué but you were not responding to subtle hints." She said crossing her arms.

"Your materna flatly told me to stay away from you." He growled.

"Oh really? Well I am an adult and I can see whom I wish and I shall do as I wish! My Haha has the same problem that her own sire does; she does not seem to know when to let go with certain ones of her children. She has always been way over the top protective of us cubs." Wen snapped.

"Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"Ba is dead. Ba died with her in the Boxer Rebellion. He was killed by ningen and that was the second time he had been killed. I think she is terrified she will loose us too." Wen stated sighing.

"I can see her point. Stay away from me. I have no wish to change who I am for anyone, si." He stated flatly.

"I ask you questions and you close off. Brilliant Gabrielus." She said softly.

"Do not dare! You have had your fun now you may go." He growled at her.

"You only make yourself that much more interesting by thwarting me." She said bluntly.

"Sex is just sex femmina. It can be enjoyed and no messy feelings involved. Please remember the enjoyment and leave me alone." He said narrowing his beautiful green eyes.

"I will figure you out basilisk." She snapped at him.

"You will hit a brick wall as they say. I thank you again for the information and the incredible coupling." He said kissing her knuckles and he suddenly left his room.

She was annoyed and she followed him. She saw the red and black haired basilisk king stumble out of his room and he seemed surprised to see her. Gabrielus looked angry as she refused to leave him alone. Adrastus too came out and he looked tired.

"You can leave now femmina." The white said flatly.

"I will go where I want basilisk. My family owns this building and I am a princess. What were you? Were you not just a general?" She asked pursing her full lips.

"That is not so femmina." Amedeo said yawning.

"Then what was he?" She demanded.

"He was a noble in my kingdom. Adrastus was a minor prince. Where is your materna?" He asked yawning more.

"Dealing with shit." Wen said crossing her arms.

"When is she not dealing with things. Alright I am going back to bed." Amedeo said stumbling back to his room.

"How are you so awake?" Adrastus asked yawning.

"Tell you later." Gabrielus stated.

"Femmina, have you seen your sister?" He asked.

"I got word that things are a mess in Soul Society. I will find out exactly what and let you know. Yuzuna is married to a captain so it can get complicated." Wen said softly.

"Si and thank you." He bowed and went back to his room.

"Please leave." He said growling when Adrastus shut his door.

Wen slipped closer and she pressed against him. He was irritated but his eyes began to simmer as her tail slipped into his sleep pants.

"You have so much control over that thing." He stated as she brushed the furry appendage against him.

"Hai I do. Gabrielus I just want to know you." She said softly.

"I do not need to be known. If you wish to be loosely tied then that is agreeable. If you wish to make lots of passionate amor then even better but I do not need to be known." He said flatly.

"Then I get to see whomever?" She said.

"No." He snapped.

"Oh I see. The modern term is booty call. I suppose that is alright. See you around." She said stepping back and producing her shoki mist.

Gabrielus was not used to such a forward femmina but he enjoyed the sex. He sighed and he saw Amedeo beckon him into his bedroom. He followed his king and he sat at the foot of his rex's bed.

"Si?" He asked.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"I believe the term is tag teamed my rex. The feline twins got hold of me and plied me with alcohol. I allowed myself amor but she wanted to ask questions." He replied.

"Are you stupid?" Amedeo asked.

"My rex; you have always been good and I have never had to explain myself. I have no wish to complicate anything and I just want to enjoy a little mindless pleasure." He shrugged.

"I see. How is it you are not sleepy?" He asked intensely curious.

"They make something called sun beds. They have trapped sunlight in these things and by the Gods I was rejuvenated." Gabrielus replied.

"I must see that we get one. That would be fantastic. I want to see my femmina." Amedeo pouted.

"She owns other properties my rex." His general answered.

"I do not know where that damn beach house is." He snapped.

"Call her." Gabrielus said amused.

"I hate that thing." He growled.

"I will call her." He laughed.

Gabrielus picked up the phone by the bed and dialed the number of Asuna's cell phone. She answered and the basilisk general handed the phone to Amedeo.

"Femmina? What is wrong? Why do you sound as such? What has happened? Asuna answer me!" Amedeo growled out.

He listened for a few minutes and she hung up. He looked angry and he stood up.

"Go to her eldest daughter and ask her to take me to her materna." Amedeo asked.

"Si." Gabrielus said standing.

He phased out and a few minutes later Mizuki appeared with the white. She looked grumpy but she grabbed Amedeo and ported them to Karakura Town. They appeared in the house and she ported away. Amedeo found Asuna on her bed and she was just laying there.

"You did not need to come here Amedeo." She said softly.

"You have been injured." He said as he sat by her.

"Hai. The next to the youngest daughter of my eldest pups is now missing. I fought her sire and his silk is very toxic. I will be fine within a day or two." She explained.

"Why did you fight femmina?" He asked softly.

"Because the ga twins have done nothing but cause my family issue. My grand sire Touga fought their father the Hyoga. My hanyou uncle killed Menomaru who is Kenomaru's twin brother, are you following?" She asked.

"Si." He nodded.

"There used to be a jewel of tremendous power. It was created when many youkai and one powerful miko named Midoriko fought. She and the youkai spirits fought on within the jewel itself. The Shikon no Tama was then passed from powerful miko to powerful miko. My Aunt Kagome is known as the Shikon Miko. My mate Naraku was after the jewel to make himself a full youkai." She said gently.

"He is a half daemon?" Amedeo asked surprised.

"Hai. This is terribly long story but the quicker version is that Naraku was defeated but I enabled him to live. We became lovers then mates. The Shikon supposedly disappeared but my mother retrieved it and hid it for a century. That was the time frame in which I was born. I fought Kenomaru when I was barely an adult when he was paying respects to his sire and Menomaru. I did not see him for nearly four decades and he showed back up. The jewel also had gone missing and he had accidently unleashed the youkai from the Shikon. His name was Magatushi. Kenomaru wanted to draw out my uncle and avenge his twin. He also admitted to having a fascination for me. I found him in England and we ended up starting an affair. He gave me back the Shikon and I ended up fighting Magatushi. I also went back and helped stop his brother. They came back and Kenomaru and I had an on again and off again relationship. A little over a century and half ago Kenomaru went to the ga colonies in Europe and Menomaru pursued me. I gave in stupidly and he begot me pregnant with Saaya. We never told Kenomaru and we passed her off as his. When I birthed her; he took her from the birthing room. I have not had a relationship with him since." She said as a few tears fell down her face.

"Femmina! I am so sorry." He said horrified.

"I was stupid. Ga and inu do not get along and they are powerful taiyoukai. I loved him and kept him secret. I think that hurt him badly and I think he felt I was ashamed of him. I was in fear of my kumo mates killing him. Kumo and ga are natural enemies; Ishin would have tried to kill him. Amedeo, I make you look like a saint." She said as she wiped away tears.

"You should have spoken all this to him." Menomaru stated from the window.

Amedeo jumped up and his arm shifted to his reptile form. Menomaru sneered as he stepped down.

"Kenomaru sent you?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. He is furious with you as am I. How could you let Saaya be taken?" He growled.

"You two seem to forget that she is an adult and she has a child of her own." Asuna growled in return.

"I want to find my girl Asuna." He snapped.

"Get the hell out of my life! You two are nothing but poison. Get out!" She screamed.

"Neither of us have gotten over you. You come back and you show up in my life. You make love to me and tell me you love me in return." He snapped.

"You also refused to come to me! You refused me Menomaru. You both demanded and you took and you got and I lost." She said beginning to sob.

"Oh shut it inu bitch. You are so good at making others adore you. Make another move reptile and I will skewer you. Ask this woman how good moths are at fighting." He sneered.

"You speak again to her or to me insect and I will devour you, si?" Amedeo said in anger.

"I will help search her out. Kenomaru should never have sought you out. You accuse us of poison but it is you. You dogs are nothing but worthless canines." Menomaru said leaving.

Asuna moved so fast that she shoved Menomaru forward. He whirled on her and he stared at her coldly. She began flinging nami after nami at him. He moved quickly but she was furious. Amedeo ran to the window and he saw her face off with the moth.

"You both stole my little girl! I have done what I can within my circumstances to try and reach you! You two both are the ones who made the decisions and it was never me!" She snarled.

"I know for a fact that even your spider lord and the dark hanyou told you that loving you was too hard. You are not worth the effort. The only good thing you manage is to provide beautiful and wonderful children. You yourself are rotten down into your heart and by the Gods I am shocked you did not burn in hell for your sins." Menomaru snarled in return.

She stabbed him in the chest with her claws and she released her Dakkasou in huge amounts. He yelped in pain and fell back.

"You sorry bastard! It was me that insisted we go back to save you. It was me that got my throat slit by you no less and you have the gall to sit her and espouse this dribble? It was you and your father that attacked the islands but it was me that restored your worthless self!" She snarled.

His green eyes were wide and he jerked her forward. His kiss seared her and she whimpered as he lost his senses. He pulled his lips from hers and pressed his cheek to her warm one.

"I should have killed you and saved us all this drama." He said coldly.

He suddenly shoved a small dagger into her side and she slid down him. Tears stung his eyes and he was embittered.

"You will not take my family from me. You come between us no more. Saaya is moth. You are nothing to any of us." He said porting away.

She choked up blood and Amedeo made it to her side. She looked at him with such pain filled eyes that it hurt to see. He had no idea where the hospital was and the pool of blood was widening.

"Femmina channel me. Channel my power." He commanded.

"He knew right where to stab me." She grunted.

"Bastardo!" He snarled.

"He cut my liver." She whispered hoarsely.

"Tell me who to call!" He said roughly.

"My pocket. My cell phone. Push the green button and it will bring up log. The third number is Nobu. The second number is Shinobu. The third number is Kensei." She said passing out.

He pressed the damn buttons and he pressed the green one twice. A voice came on and he spoke his simple Japanese. Nobu appeared and he was horrified.

"What in the hell? What did this?" He asked.

"A moth." Amedeo answered.

"Damnit." Nobu said picking her up.

He created a shoki cloud and Nobu took Asuna through. Amedeo followed and Nobu laid her on a gurney. Shinobu came up and he looked shocked.

"Where the hell is Nanami?" Nobu demanded.

"I have not seen her in two days." Shinobu said concerned.

"Basilisk I need your help. I need my daughter found and I need you to go to her siblings. I think the Arrancar must have taken her again." Nobu replied.

"Si." He nodded.

He watched as they took her away and he was shocked at the drama. His own past was very similar and he sighed. He ported to the building and he looked forward to being useful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saaya was with the former shinigami for a couple of days and he spoke very little. He was so beautiful and she was coming to hate the Soul Society with a passion.

"You are staring at me Missus Hitsugaya." Sojiro stated.

"I am sorry. Please call me Saaya." She murmured.

"Toushiro found himself a lovely onna. I am happy for him." He said staring straight ahead.

"Thank you. Where have you gone when you have left?" She asked softly.

"Part of my plan. The less you know the better." He said in a guilt ridden tone.

"It was horrid what they did. I am so sorry you suffered." She blurted out.

"I would have made an excellent shinigami too but Little Shiro was the boy genius." He said in a soft voice.

"You love him and hate him at the same time." She said in understanding.

"Little onna you are too sweet. Get away from me." He said in a wretched tone.

"I have to find Toushiro. You hurt him. I understand you hatred and your anger but you hurt him." She said clinging to his haori.

"He has to help me. I need him to avenge us!" He said in a crazed tone.

"Please Sojiro. I will help you. I am strong. I am a warrior princess. Please let me help you but help me find Toushiro." She pleaded.

"You are so pretty Lady Saaya." He said reaching for her.

"They are evil. I get that. It was not your fault that you and Toushiro had Hyorimaru. It is not your fault at all! There are ways of subverting them without hurting those who could help you." She cried softly.

"How?" He asked.

"They have imprisoned someone of great power. He could wage a war against them. He could help you." She said imploring him.

Sojiro was not completely right after his execution but he recognized a good soul. He recognized that Toushiro had something else that he did not have. He actually lifted up the tiny female and he sat her on a park bench. She made a noise and his breath was hot against her cheek.

"You would interfere to help avenge me?" He asked shocked.

"Honor is what is important. Soul Society has rules that hurt their peoples. The Bount were their fault. Aizen was in a way their fault. You are their fault." She cried softly.

He leaned closer and his lips hovered over hers. She was shaking like a leaf and he did not kiss her.

"You want something in return." He asked softly.

"Yes. Restore Toushiro's name. I will let them think you dead and I will help you." She said trembling.

"How would you help me?" He asked as his lips barely touched hers.

"Help you release Kaito. I will use my yoki and help you find him. They will not search for you if I can prove you are dead." She said trembling harder.

"What would you like to prove my death?" He whispered.

"Lots of blood. I can heal you. I promise on my honor and my daughter that I speak the truth." She said hoarsely.

"Shiro found a perfect onna." He said in a breathy whisper.

"I am not perfect. I am the cause of my parents' hatred of the other." She admitted.

"How is that?" He said trembling himself.

"I was born." Saaya replied.

He kissed her softly and she responded a little. It was only lips but it became lingering. They kissed the other over and over but kept it with just lips. He jerked himself back and he looked back at her.

"I accept your terms." He said breathless.

"Sojiro?" She whispered.

"Hai Lady Saaya?" He asked not able to look at her.

She ghosted her lips over his shoulder and she wished to the Kamis she could kill the Central Forty Six for both him and Toushiro.

"Would you believe that I only was involved with one onna? I was so young when I died." He said bitterly.

"Sojiro." She said in a whimper.

"Here I am coveting something that Toushiro has. He is good and hai I do hate him for being so good. I hate that he was better then me." He admitted.

"You never had the chance." She said as tears slipped from her blue eyes.

"Are you crying for me?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She said unable to look away.

His reddened eyes searched her face and he pulled her to him. She was absolutely shaking as she met his lips again. He tried to still himself and he felt her small hands against his chest.

"Sojiro?" She asked softly.

"Hai?" He asked getting hoarse.

"Open your lips." She said mesmerized.

He parted his lips just a little and she met them again. She kept the caress soft as she began the gentle touch. It became a slow escalation and she moaned against his mouth. She threaded her hands in his loose black hair and he grunted as she slipped her tongue to explore his moist mouth. She mated and ran her tongue along his hard palate and teeth. He groaned and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She was suckling his bottom lip and he had to breathe. He was shaking incredibly hard as he pulled back. Their eyes met and she suddenly began undoing his haori and hakama. There was no thought as he ended up slipping the silk spaghetti strap dress off of her shoulders. She was in perfect proportions for her height and her skin was creamy white. Her dress slipped down her body and she wore only panties. Sojiro watched her and she had bared his own body.

"Saaya you are so lovely." He whispered.

"You too. By the Gods you were wronged." She said in horrendous sadness.

He went to say something and she stepped backwards. She ended up against a tree and he followed her. He was fighting himself but she was hypnotizing. She slowly stripped him out of his cloak and haori. She loosened his hakama and she guided his hands to her hips. Saaya breathed in deeply and he lifted her up a little and he dragged down her panties. Sojiro was moving as if in a trance and he worked himself into her. She gasped as did he. It had been forever and a day since he had been with an onna. Their noses brushed against the other and they kissed in desperation. They moved in instinct and their breaths were numerous. Saaya was on fire and she suddenly felt Menomaru close. She masked them and she gasped harshly as Sojiro looked at her face. She whimpered as she felt him hit her cervix and she arched her body.

"Beautiful man I am coming. Gods yes." She whispered out in a groan.

Sojiro was stunned at her words and her body held his tightly. Raptures stole through him as he felt himself tighten too. He moaned softly in her ear and he spilled. He had to lean against her and the tree as he came back to himself. He had no designs on her but this onna he could love. Her body was gripping and squeezing him in her aftermath.

"My uncle comes. Can you ease out of me and I will mask you?" She whispered in his ear.

"Hai. Lady Saaya this was not my intention." He said in a grieved way.

"Nor was it mine but I will treasure the feel of you. I will treasure the memory of the way you moaned against my neck and the feel of your skin as it brushed mine." She spoke softly.

He blushed very softly and he eased out of her. He moved quickly and retrieved their clothes. He shunpoed nearby and she masked him with her yoki. She flew up into a low branch of a tree and Menomaru came into the clearing. He looked up and he saw his daughter.

"Your father and I have been worried sick." He said sighing.

"I have been searching for Toushiro." She said softly.

"Saaya come home and we will send scouts for him." He said.

"I do not want to come home. I want to search for Toushiro myself." She said flatly.

"Saaya baby girl please!" He cried.

"NO! I am not a baby anymore. I am an adult. I may be Princess Saaya but I am also Hitsugaya Saaya. You may have been my sire Uncle Menomaru and I love you; I do but father is my daddy. You are my second father but he is the one I answer to. You and mother sinned against him." She said coldly.

"Your mother and father fought. They injured the other. They were arguing over you. She and I also fought over you. The least you could do is come home and allow your father to know you are well." He snapped.

"Yes, I will. Now if you do not mind I was following a lead. I will be home this evening." She snapped.

Menomaru sighed and Saaya's eyes widened when she saw his mind.

"You stabbed my mother? Have you and father not done enough? She is not moth! You want and expect her to be what she is not! How could you?" She said flying down.

"Your mother is poison to our family!" He yelled.

"No Uncle Menomaru that would be you!" Saaya said slapping him.

"Saaya come back here." He said pointing his finger at her.

"You selfish bastard! Father used you. You thought he did not know? He planned for you to bed my mother! He used you to sire me because he could not. He knew what a back stabbing son of whore you were! He knew and he used it. How dare you blame her for your lack of hormonal control! She at least has a reason!" Saaya screamed.

"What reason Saaya? What reason does she have?" Menomaru sneered.

"She has succubus in her. You are just a whore." She said fleeing from him.

Menomaru's chest was heaving and her words stung. He could not believe his brother would use him as such and he was emotionally wounded. He could no longer sense her and he growled out in fury.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Saaya fled into the forest and Sojiro grabbed her. She was bawling and she was so tired of her sordid beginning. He held her tightly and she sobbed hard.

"What did all that mean?" He asked.

"I am the product of sin! My father and his brother are identical twins. They both pursued her. My dad let it happen to allow me to be sired. Gods they are so fucked up." She said allowing him to hold her.

"Let us find Toushiro. Then 'kill' me. I promise to never touch you again." He said gently.

"Do not promise that." She said gripping him.

"Lady Saaya you belong to little Shiro." He said closing his crimson eyes.

"You are in a way part of him and me too it seems. I swore to help and I shall." She said kissing his open palm.

She allowed herself to be held tightly and they began walking. She looked back at where her true sire had been and she felt hatred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nobu had managed to repair the damage and he sat down at his desk. He dialed Naraku and his longtime friend showed up immediately.

"You know when she showed up pregnant with Saaya we were all shocked. Now those bastards both have worked her over and they blame her for everything." He said in anger.

"She begged us to not confront them but they continuously hurt her." Naraku stated.

"I think it time the Tsuchigumo Confederation gives the Ga Nation an ultimatum. Leave our first lady alone or there will be war." Ishin said from the door.

"That is a huge step Ishin. That would mean mobilizing an actual force." Naraku stated.

"Aya has kept an elite force going. I will not have those bastards touching her anymore. It is bad enough she is having to fight the damn Shouten and these new reptiles but I will not have her fight the ga as well. We can handle them." Ishin stated sitting.

"You are quite serious?" His older brother asked.

"Hai. Nobu have Aya and Bihua report to me in the morning. By the way, I was sorry to hear that Bihua and Aya are divorcing." Ishin said softly.

"Yasunari's death affected Aya very badly. She has been in major depression for a long while." Nobu said in a low voice.

"Ayana was terribly upset by it." Ishin replied.

"I only wish my sister happiness. After all she did for me after the fall it is the least I can do." Nobu answered.

"Has she seen Osamu by chance?" Naraku asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Perhaps peace can be achieved there." Ishin said porting out.

Naraku nodded to Nobu and he slipped away to check on Asuna. She was hooked up to an IV and he was angry. He took her hand and kissed it. She turned her head and smiled softly at him.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Little Hana needs to return Asuna. I know this was not your fault but you need to stay here. We are taking some control in these situations. It seems you desire to start over and have another large family again." He said running his fingers along hers softly.

"Hai I want to try and do right this time. I want to try and be a better mother then I was. I want to try and do what I should have done. I should have taken Saaya. I should have gone back for Ang Chi." She said as silent tears fell.

"You made mistakes as we all did. Kenomaru and Menomaru have made many more. Kenomaru should never have taken the Shikon nor should he have pursued you. Saaya is innocent and we all have known that." He stated.

"I need sleep." She said as she could not stop crying.

"Asuna let me help you." He said softly.

"No Naraku. Go home." She said rolling to her side.

He sighed and he could see her doing what she used to do. The Kamis damn ga had thrown her into one of her crippling depressions. He produced a miasma cloud and went into Karakura Town. He slipped into her beach house and found the medallion that made a garganta. He used the medal and he walked through into the white wastelands that was Hueco Mundo. Each Espada had a palace within Los Noches and he morphed into an Arrancar look alike. He made his way to the Sixth Espada and he knocked loudly.

"What?" Grimmjow called.

"Let me in fool! It is Naraku." He snapped.

Grimmjow opened the door and he was grinning when he saw the hanyou look like a black haired nobody Arrancar. He laughed merrily as Naraku came in and took his own form. The Sixth Espada crossed his arms as he stared at his former rival and now conditional friend.

"What're you doing here?" He demanded.

"Asuna was stabbed by one of her former lovers." Naraku stated bluntly.

"What the fuck? Who'd dare?" He said growling.

"A ga." He growled softly.

"I punched the fucker recently." Grimmjow retorted.

"Apparently not hard enough. The Tsuchigumo are going after the ga as a nation and I was hoping to count on your talent of destruction to wreck havoc for the ga twins." Naraku replied.

"You've always been a proper pansy ass lord haven't ya?" He asked amused.

"More or less but there is the half of me that was ningen. You know my friend so hush about it. You were a prince." Naraku snapped.

"Like hell I was. So there's more then one ga fucker?" He asked irreverently.

"Hai. Kenomaru and Menomaru are the ga lords. Now will you please help me?" The dark hanyou asked.

"Yeah as long as blood gets spilt. Did the assholes make her cry?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Hai. She can be the most emotional female but she is one the strongest warriors that I have seen. It makes me sick to see her as such." The hanyou growled.

"You saying she's depressed?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Hai. When she sinks into one it is bad. She and I have broken apart during her depressions. She once tried to commit suicide when she was very young." He said sighing in the memory.

"I'm gonna rip his fucking wings off and shove them down his throat!" The Arrancar snarled.

"Good. Now I have an incursion to plan. It would be good if you could see her. She needs those of us she loves the most there." He said softly.

"I'll get there tonight. Hey thanks hanyou." He said in an afterthought.

"No problem Arrancar. I am selfish and I wish to make sure the onna who has my heart, soul, and mind is happy. I want to be happy as well. She gave me another precious baby girl recently. I am so happy to be a father again after all these years." Naraku stated in a barely audible voice.

"Yeah Haruya kicks ass." Grimmjow muttered.

They parted ways and Naraku knew that Grimmjow would make the ga suffer heinously. He had come to like him more since he found out more about him. He liked his stubborn nature and his loyalty although it had to be earned. He produced the medal's garganta and he went back to his plane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo had squared off with Captain Hitsugaya and he had found his house a wreck. He was worried and he went to the only other place he knew she could be. She had been fighting so much as of late that he felt disconnected with her. Ichigo missed her and he hated that he had been away too. He found her in the hospital and he came into the room. She was staring at the wall and he sat by her bed.

"Sensei?" He inquired softly.

"Hai." She mumbled.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"My past. It is always my past that attacks me. How are you Ichigo?" She whispered without emotion.

"I found Toushiro in the middle of the street half dead. He's acting all weird and Soul Society is up in arms." He murmured.

"It was good of you to assist him. How is Kuchiki Rukia?" She asked.

"She's okay I guess. Why're you acting like this? What happened?" Ichigo demanded.

"I was stabbed in the liver by Menomaru. Before you ask, he is Saaya's father." She said closing her eyes and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Why'd he stab you?" He asked shocked.

"He is angry with me and he thinks I betrayed him. Kenomaru is the one I betrayed but he more then made up for it. I am so tired Ichigo. Misaki and Hinata are here in Tokyo. Their nanny brought them to me this afternoon." She said softly.

"Yeah I called and checked on them. Sensei, you're scaring the shit outta me." He said trying to keep her gaze.

"I am sleepy Ichigo." She sighed deeply.

"Why're you here?" Muguruma Kensei said from the door.

"Excuse me? I'm here because I love her. What the hell's your excuse?" Ichigo growled out.

"Stop it!" Asuna whispered fiercely.

"While you're off playing idiot in Hueco Mundo the rest of us are actually working our asses off to defeat Aizen and his Arrancar. All you do is manage to stir up shit!" Kensei said clenching his fists.

"You aren't welcome here!" Ichigo said coldly.

"I asked him to come Ichigo. Please stop this, please!" She cried softly.

"What can you talk to him about that you can't talk to me about? What the hell's happened to us Asuna? What has changed except we have two kids?" He demanded.

"I am no good for you or anyone. I am deeding the house to you. It is your home now. I am so tired. Please will you go to Hinata and Misaki? They are crying for their chichi." She said as grief filled her soul.

"You're fucking leaving again? You're going to fucking walk away after all the crap we've through?" Ichigo demanded.

"I am not taking the pups from you. I am weary and I wish for no one right now. I want you to use my resources as you see fit. The pups need you and you are an excellent chichi. I want you to finish university and I wish to the Kamis you had never met me." She said rolling away.

"You Kamis damn coward! I thought we worked through this! You selfish bitch!" He yelled.

Kensei lost his temper completely and smashed his fist into Ichigo's face. Ichigo looked insanely hurt but he rubbed his jaw.

"You fucking her?" He demanded of Kensei.

"No. I respect her kid. You could learn the term. Get out of here." The former captain barked.

Ichigo furiously left and Asuna just laid there. Kensei came over to her and lay beside her. He was careful not to touch her lest he cause her pain.

"I did that for you." She said unemotionally.

"Why? I didn't think you would." He said softly.

"Because you do not demand anything of me. You just are and I respect you too." She said getting sleepy.

"Onna can you look at me?" He asked in a gruff tone.

She rolled over and he held in his surprise. Her eyes were swollen from silent tears and they were red. He watched her carefully and she wiped her face in irritation.

"I care about you. I don't say that easily." He murmured.

"I gathered you did. You show concern and I am grateful. Thank you for checking on me. Have a good evening Kensei." She replied softly.

He understood she needed space and he slipped from the bed. He was not angry about it and he knew a kindred spirit. He slipped away and he had heard what had gotten to her. He decided he needed to know what the folklore said about the famed warrior princess from the Sengoku Jidai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow stood in the window and he had heard her dismiss the shinigami brat. He was almost giddy at the thought and he slipped into the room. Her brow was furrowed and he could smell salt. He had found a ga in Northern China and he had damn near killed him. He told him to go see his lords and tell him that Grimmjow wanted to play. He slipped off his jacket and he slipped off his hakama; he slid in next to her and she came awake.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" He demanded.

"Grimmjow? Why are you here?" She asked softly.

"You ain't gonna fall apart on me. You aren't gonna let a pale face fucker get to you. I need you and so does Haruya." He snarled in her ear.

"Can I not just work through my feelings? Why do I have to justify my pain?" She asked softly.

"You don't have to. I just refuse to loose my esposa cause some winged asshole had a temper tantrum." He said laughing.

"Who sent you?" She demanded.

"Naraku asked me to tear up some ga ass. He didn't have to ask me to come to ya." The Arrancar said barely touching her.

He brutally kissed her but with restraint. He kept himself from attacking her and he showed her how much she meant to him. He pulled back and stared at her with his vivid blue eyes. He ran his fingers along her magenta markings.

"You gotta go back and give me a girl. You gotta go back so you can save her." He mumbled.

"Hai I do. You have a way with me." She smiled at him.

"When you're well and you better get well soon; I'm gonna take you and we're gonna go somewhere nice and quiet so you can yell your head off." He stated grinning.

"You are so sure of yourself?" She asked smirking.

"Hai I'm positive. I'm charming and that good." He snickered.

"Hai you are." She smiled.

"I love you bitch. I love you so Kamis damn much. I can say it now and not freak my shit." He mumbled.

"I love you too Haru." She said getting sleepy again.

He stiffened when she said that name and he did not correct her. It occurred to him that it actually sounded natural. He was affected but did not let it show. He settled in and fell asleep too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aya stood across the room from Bihua and they did not look at each other. Bihua intended to honor his word to Lady Asuna and he listened to what Lord Ishin had to say. He was becoming more incensed the more he heard. As soon as the meeting was over he faded away and appeared in her hospital room. She was sleeping from heavy sedation and he neared her.

"My lady?" He murmured.

"Hai Bihua." She said without opening her eyes.

"Did a moth really stab you?" He demanded.

"Hai a ga stabbed me in the liver." Asuna nodded.

Bihua was beyond furious and he had visions of the moth snared within a web and himself injecting copious amounts of venom.

"You loved the moths?" He asked.

"I did at one time. I now only feel intense hatred." She replied.

He knelt next to her bed and took her hands. He was feeling too much and he stared at her.

"Tell me that the other day meant something." Bihua whispered.

"The other day was beautiful. You have changed so much." She said opening her eyes.

"Why was I not worth it before?" He asked in a low voice.

"I was not right after Nagaharu died. I had so much hatred in me and you were relief from my pain. You were my antidote from grief. Near the end right before I died you wanted me to mate you and I was scared." She admitted.

"You were afraid I would die as well." He stated in sudden understanding.

"I loved Gaku and Jouichi but you were my sanctuary." She stated with a heaving chest.

"You loved me." He said in disbelief.

"Hai." She whispered.

He stood and he neared the hospital bed. His anger over Aya was still there but he suppressed it as he stood there beside her.

"I must go and deal with some military issues. Lord Ishin has commanded an offensive." He stated softly.

"He told me." She replied.

He forced himself to breathe deeply and he stood over the bed.

"Tell me what you want done about the moths and it will be done. If you want them spared then say it because if not the Tsuchigumo will reign down wrath for them daring to touch our consort." He said fiercely.

"I do not want them dead. Teach them a lesson for all I care. Saaya would never forgive me if her precious father and sire were killed but do show them that they do not come into our homelands and dictate anything to us." She stated and met his copper gaze.

He bowed and she grabbed his hand. She pulled him to her and he looked down at her.

"Please make sure no harm comes to Saaya." She begged.

"Your daughter will see no harm." Bihua said bowing his head.

She sat up and stared into his eyes. He was keeping himself in check but the look on her face was tearing him apart.

"What is it you are thinking?" He demanded softly.

"Your brazen nature." She said gently.

"Does this bother you? Does it bother you that I am bold and brazen? It is no different from you." He said confused.

"What did you wish to do to me in Siam when I met you for the first time in this body?" She asked.

"Gods, you showed up just like you did in the past. You were so confident and you were speaking about reuniting us just like you spoke the first time. I was thrown for a loop when you stood your ground both times. It made me crazed and to see you again. I told you I knew it was you but you did not know. I wanted to make you remember who you had been but you are just as amazing in this skin as you were as Ayana." He sighed.

"You wanted to jog my memory." She nodded.

"I guess I did. I truly did not mean you harm. I wanted to seduce you; I wanted to make love to you." He said honestly.

"You seem deeper then you were." She stated lifting her fingers to trace his jaw.

"I have had many, many years to explore how I felt about you." Bihua said looking away.

She forced herself to stand and she stood in front of him.

"I need you Bihua." She said softly.

"I am loyal to you. I will never sway from that." He said bluntly.

"Settle things with the ga for now. When I am completely well I wish to speak again." She said palming his cheeks.

"Yes." He said breathless.

She lightly pressed her lips to his and kept it brief. His eyes shut for a moment and his hands reached up to hold her face.

"I love you. I cannot stop." He said almost hoarse.

"I never did but I was good at hiding things." She replied.

She turned her head and kissed his open palm. He moaned a little and pulled himself back a little.

"I will see you soon my lady. Get well." He said bowing formally.

She nodded and he faded out. She went back to her bed and lay down. Fury was eating her insides and she decided to let the kumo handle the ga. She was tired of suffering for their actions. She had to make herself get well and find out why Raganos was not making any moves. She had to figure out what the wyvern were planning. She had to return Daichi to the past and she intended to suffer no more.


	59. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Very dark chapter. The Shouten reappear and Raganos makes a trade; a daughter for a son. Nveid meets the pike and one makes a devil with a devil to beat another devil. Thank you all for reading and as always I love to hear from my readers.

When it Rains it Pours

They were clashing fang versus zanpakuto and they still came up stalemated. He surged his reiastu and she countered it. They were in the hills surrounding Karakura Town and he was frustrated beyond belief. He normally could beat just about anyone but her. She was leaning over and she was panting at the exertion. Kensei came over and gave her his hand to pull her up.

"I would really like to figure this out." She mumbled.

"Hai. Pretty weird." He shrugged.

She had been in the hospital for over a week and Captain Hitsugaya was still missing from Soul Society. Asuna heard nothing of the ga and she was focusing on learning to channel Kensei.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

He got behind her and as soon as they touched they had the flare up.

"Can we try and guide it perhaps?" She asked him.

"Yeah let's try. Kamis it is hot." He muttered.

"Hai it gets that way and it is heavy." She replied.

He held her hand and he let a reiastu blast build. She was choking on the power but she let her go as well. He guided their hands and a flash of tremendous power was unleashed. They both were astonished as the melding of power was great.

"Kensei?" She said closing her eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked feeling it too.

"So hot. Too much." She whispered out.

"Yeah I know." He said breathing harder.

"Kensei." She moaned out.

His lips began softly kissing along her neck and he was wrapped up in the moment. His hands slowly began to unbutton her white shirt and he pulled it off her back. He unhooked the lace that covered her breasts and he ended cupping and rolling her tips. His kisses along her neck were more passionate and she leaned back against him. He urgently moved his hands to her jeans and undid them and pushed them past her hips. He was feeling pushed to his limit as their combined energies were washing through them. She was moaning very softly and he only pulled away long enough to unclothe himself. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and his neck. He held onto her backside and he guided her. It was difficult but she kissed him as they made love. She began rasping as their movements became urgent.

"Asuna. Say it. Need you to say it." He grunted.

"Kensei." She whispered ardently.

His eyes closed for a second and he sank to his knees. He moaned loudly as he gently pushed her back onto the grass. She was moaning out "hai" and his name over and over. He pinched her clit lightly and leached his spiritual powers. Her orgasm hit immediately and she leaned up and kissed him brutally. She bit into his tongue and he totally lost it; Kensei held onto her tightly as the explosive end hit him in surges. They both were breathing hard and they both had their eyes closed. This relationship was heating up and it had become a relationship. It had snuck up on Kensei and he was falling harder for her. She kept it simple like he preferred but she had shown up with a military history of Japan book that she had procured from the library of the Western Palace; the book was written by an inu historian prior to the Sengoku Jidai. He had been in awe at the ancient paper and the old style Japanese but the battles described were incredible. He had devoured the book and she had replaced it the next day with a history of the Roman Empire. He was still reading it and it was fascinating as well as uncomfortable for him for some reason. He lay in the tall grass and watched her in profile.

"Why's it like this?" He asked.

"I do not know. I do know when our powers slam into us; I loose all thought except that I am supposed to be here." She said lacing her fingers in his.

"Same here." He said shortly.

"So Spartan in your words. You are beautiful Muguruma Kensei." She said smiling at him.

"Hai you too." He said kissing their combined fingers.

She blinked at him and there was familiarity in his arms but he was a stranger to her before. She tried to quit thinking too much and she stared at the sky.

"What part in the book are you at?" She asked.

"I'm coming up to the fall of the Republic. Those people were crazy." He chuckled a little.

"They were different. I must say I enjoyed their baths. They had indoor plumbing; that was nice." She laughed freely.

"You actually went back there?" He asked sitting up.

"Hai! I wanted to defeat Vlad so badly. He had humiliated and raped me. Come to find out it was a wraith that had possessed him; Nveid tr'Awnhi to be exact." She stated softly.

"Disgusting." He mumbled.

"Well Nveid is now in Hueco Mundo. Are you hungry? I will buy us the biggest and greasiest pizza I can find in Karakura Town." She grinned.

"Tempting. I like pizza a lot but how about some plain miso and rice?" He asked.

"Miso and rice? Are you on a diet?" She asked laughing.

"Naw. I make it well." He replied.

"You wish to cook for me?" She asked smirking.

"Hai. You have instant dashi or do we need to get some?" Kensei asked.

"I have no idea! I do not cook." She giggled.

"You're a spoiled little girl. Well I cooked for myself when I was a captain." He said pulling her up.

"Thank you." Asuna said softly.

"Here catch." He said throwing her bra.

She laughed and he was in a good mood. He was pulling his cargo pants back on and she dressed slowly. The laceration to her liver had been extensive and she was healing slowly. He neared her and he picked her bridal style and shunpoed to the outskirts of town. She had kept her word and deeded the beach house to Ichigo and she had moved her stuff out. She had a special account set up for him as a settlement in a way. She had moved onto the affluent side of Karakura and it was near the river. She had a small mansion and Kensei had snorted. She knew he was just a good and normal former shinigami from a decent district in the Rukongai. They walked about the market and he was getting what he needed. She watched him and she chuckled. She stiffened when she felt Ichigo. She turned to see him and Kensei minded his business.

"How quaint. Didn't think you knew how to do anything for yourself." He snapped.

"Thank you Ichigo. Good bye Ichigo." She said walking past him.

"You two are together a lot." He said nearing her.

"I told you but I do not owe you an explanation; he and I are learning how to combine my yoki and his reiastu. You will see this as the best thing in a little while. Your mind has been on saving Orihime who I understand got kidnapped again. I keep venturing back and forth right now. I would like to keep the peace so that maybe when things are calmer then we can maybe revisit our relationship." She said in his ear.

His eyes widened and he looked at her. She nodded barely and slipped away. She met Kensei at the register and he had paid for some things.

"Got some sake too. You have the expensive crap." He stated as they left.

"I have the good sake." She said laughing softly.

"So good I hate to use it for drinking contests. Too bad you can't have any." Kensei said as he looked at her.

"Well I will take a break after Hana but I cannot regret her coming back to me." She said softly.

"Yeah but having kids like that back to back can't be good." He replied.

"I am notorious for it." She laughed more.

"Well take a break okay?" He commanded.

"Hai Captain Muguruma." She said saluting him.

He broke out in the rare huge smile and she was taken back. She neared him and traced his lip with her thumb. He took the tip into his warm mouth and she about attacked him on the street.

"Kensei." She said with widened eyes.

He let her thumb go and he jerked his head towards an alley. She ended up porting them to her new home and he pulled her forward and kissed her deeply. He intended to control himself long enough to get them fed. She was still fairly flat bellied but her face was shadowed a little. He let her go and he went to her kitchen and made miso soup with rice balls. He looked up and she was not in her living room. He grinned to himself and she was probably in her bedroom. He carried a tray to her bedroom and set it on the nightstand. She was sleeping and he knew he was falling hard. He could not remember feeling so easy around his past relationships. He was not the type of man to keep lovers; he had long term relationships and he did not change. He got her up and he proceeded to feed her the rice balls and she eyed him as they ate his soup. It was simple but it was too good in her opinion. Kensei knew exactly what would happen next and he was absolutely okay with it. Their love making was so passionate and he felt like he was in a free fall. He trusted this onna with his life and he was beginning to trust her with his heart. A small part and he figured it was the hollow was in suspect of his emotions but he shoved the evil away. He had no idea how it happened but somehow he was finding happiness in his life and he was sure it was because of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna rolled over and she saw Kensei sleeping. She smiled at him and she fingered his brow piercing and on him it was very alluring. She ran the same fingers along his left ear and he woke up. He watched her silently as she just touched him.

"I love you." He muttered.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"I said, I love you. Don't sound so damn shocked." He said sharply.

"I thought that you wished to keep this unemotional." She said stupidly.

"Do I look like I'm simpering and slobbering?" He retorted.

"I love you too." Asuna muttered.

"Good. What do you want for breakfast?" He asked rising.

"You cannot just say that then ask me what I want for breakfast!" She exclaimed.

"How about natto?" He asked almost smirking.

"Muguruma Kensei!" She snapped.

"Okay no natto?" Kensei said teasingly.

"Eggs. I like quail eggs for breakfast." She said making a face at him.

"You got those around or do I have to run to the market again?" He said leaning over her.

"I keep them in the fridge. I have been craving them." She said softly.

"Gotcha." He said getting ready to rise.

He will still naked from their previous evening of love making and her eyes brazenly roved his body.

"Again? You still hungry?" He said watching her.

"You say that so casually." She muttered but her mind was on his body.

"Yeah well I didn't make captain cause I was unaware." Kensei replied.

"Make love to me." She said softly.

"Sure." He smiled at her.

Their lips met and she groaned into it. He took the opportunity to run his lips along her chin till he reached her throat. She was wrapped up in him but she heard a faint knocking on her door. She groaned in annoyance and he sighed in frustration. She slipped from her bed and put on a dressing gown. She went to the door and she opened it. Bihua stood there and she was shocked.

"My lady. I know it is early but I felt it prudent to inform you that the Shouten have made a move." He said formally.

"Come in Bihua." She said stepping aside.

He came in and sat down on her leather couch and she went to her room. She pulled out some clothing and began to dress. Kensei was behind her in a second and he turned her.

"You're still healing." He snapped.

"It involves the Shouten." Asuna said.

"Fine then I'll go." He stated firmly.

"Kensei, I have been injured far worse then this before and I ended battles whilst just having given birth. This is what I do." She replied.

"Okay so it's what you've done; how about doing something different?" He asked.

"You are obvious in your opinions Kensei but I am good with my yoki and my fang." She said sighing.

"I'm obvious? Was that your veiled way of calling me a chauvinist?" He asked raising a silver brow.

"No, it means you were a captain and you feel it your duty to protect all those you lead or in my case care about. I am telling you that I am a seasoned warrior and I can handle it. Menomaru stabbed me because I let myself be swayed by ancient feelings." The inu princess stated.

"I know you're good. I've sparred you. Allow me in onna. You demanded I trust you and I do, now do the same with me." Kensei demanded.

"Follow me please." She said in an affected voice.

Kensei was dressed in his a-line shirt and cargo pants; he quickly put on his combat boots and followed her down the stairs. Bihua watched very calmly and Kensei sat opposite of the recluse leader.

"There was an attack at the Western Palace. Your sire actually captured a Shouten. Your mother it is said has been torturing him." Bihua stated.

"Torturing him? Who did they capture?" She asked shocked.

"No idea." He shrugged.

"Bihua, this is Muguruma Kensei. He is a vizard and former shinigami captain." She explained.

"I am Lord Bihua. I head my lady's elite guard within the Tsuchigumo Confederation." He said bowing his head.

"Cool. Wanna hunt some wraiths?" Kensei asked.

"Yes." Bihua smirked.

Asuna sighed in relief and she let them talk and she ported to the Western Palace. She scented out her sire that was in the dojo. He was calm and collected but she did not expect anything less from him. He turned his head and he had a predatory look. He had killed a Shouten she could tell and it had pleased him immeasurably.

"Where is the Shouten?" She asked.

"In the dungeon." He said flatly.

"Do you know his name?" She asked.

"His name is Nveid. Your mother is with him at the moment." He said with a ghost of a smile.

She was surprised and she grinned suddenly. She ported to the dungeon and she had not been here in centuries. Her mother was dragging her claws down Nveid's chest and he was obviously in agony. Blood dripped from his nose and ears.

"You have large testicles to show up here Shouten." Asuna said from the door.

"Evil harlots!" He snarled.

"Shut up." Augusta said in fury.

"I know not where my brother is!" He snarled again.

"You know Nveid you are pretty stupid. Your brother gave me his abilities in addition to my own. Shall I show you? Where is Raganos?" She said narrowing her beautiful brown eyes.

"I told you I did not know! I came here to search for Iyo." He growled.

"What do you mean search for Iyo?" Asuna said coming closer.

"She is Shouten now. She should be with us!" He growled.

"She was turned by Hanaj because your filthy sister murdered her. Then Kenji shows up dead. How did that happen by the way?" Asuna said pressing her hand to his chest.

"I do not know!" He said staring at her in hatred.

She released a concentrated nami and part of his flesh was blown away. He shrieked in pain and he stared at her.

"Let me ask you, did you enjoy raping me in Eyal's body? You know I should turn you over to him." Asuna said smirking.

"Good idea!" Augusta purred.

Nveid knew he was in deep trouble and the uppyr king could cause a horrendous death. He could kill Raganos for turning the uppyr female into a hybrid as she had become stronger. Iyo was missing and he was ashamed to say that he had fallen in love with the former youkai.

"Shall I bring Eyal here or shall we take him there? Shall I take you to Walachia? Shall I take you to the room where you raped and tortured me?" She asked sneering.

"You were my enemy. I did what I did for my kind." He snapped.

Asuna went to tear out his throat and Augusta caught her hand. She nodded no and she pulled Asuna back.

"Go get Eyal. Let him handle him. He was the one possessed by him. He should have the final revenge after all these centuries." Augusta said softly.

"Be right back." Asuna said porting to Budapest.

She appeared in the town house and Eyal looked up from his desk. He smiled at her and stood up. She came into his arms and he stared down at her.

"How are you? You look ravishing." He said ghosting her lips.

"Thank you and I am well. I have a present for you." She said with her eyes starting to bleed to red.

"You are shielding heavily and you are not in a lust so what?" He asked intrigued.

"How bad do you wish for vengeance?" Asuna asked darkly.

"We have been over this; if I faced the wraith then he would die very slowly for what he did to you and me." He said sighing.

"Then what do you wait for?" She asked.

"You know where he is?" Eyal asked as his own eyes began to change.

"Hai I know where he is. Mother has him in the palace dungeons." She grinned.

His growling was horrendous and he jerked out of her arms. He left the room and he went to his display of ancient weapons. He grabbed his old sword and his chest was heaving.

"Now!" He snarled.

She took his hand and they ported to the dungeons in the West. Eyal came forward very slowly and watched as he neared the Shouten who had ruined a portion of his long life.

"Well to see you in the flesh. How are you keeping him here Elizaveta?" He asked barely containing his fury.

"Very easily since his brother dear changed me. Shouten shoki hurts like a mother fucker does it not wraith?" Augusta sneered at the Shouten.

"You are traitorous bitch! My conscience is clear uppyr is yours? Who started this war? It was you and your ilk.

"Yhea started this war! Da it was your nephew who started this and I did finish him." Eyal said sputtering in anger.

"What?" Asuna asked shocked.

"The oasis my love." He muttered.

"Yhea was Raganos's son! You murdered him!" Nveid screamed.

"I murdered him for his many transgressions to my person! He caused Syna to loose several of my children and your nephew had a penchant for all, wraith. He raped my woman and attempted to do so to me. I learned to hate him and da I lied Asuna. I lied to save face. Yhea moved back and forth from Kazakhstan and Romania all the time. His actions and his men caused numerous uppyr to be put to death by mortals. Walachia was my place for my people! So da I invaded your lands." Eyal said snarling in fury.

"How did I not know?" She asked stunned.

"I was ashamed. That night at the oasis you removed the Shouten poison from me. He had violated me. He was the one feeding from me." He said in disgust.

"Kamis I knew I scented the same thing as Jing." She said astonished.

"Da. You did not trust me for good reason because of you bastard! You raped her and tortured her in my name and you made me watch! You made me hurt the one woman I loved more then anything. You made her suffer because of ME. You will die but not this day Shouten. You will suffer heinously like you made me suffer." Eyal said cruelly.

"In the end it was your woman as you put it that went to Raganos. She told him where to find you. She told him your weakest moments. You want to know why?" Nveid taunted.

"Do tell me." Eyal stated in hatred.

"Because she knew you loved her. Such a sweet woman she was too. Raganos had a grand time ripping her head from her body and letting her bleed. He made it appear as though those mortals in Constantinople killed her. Did you not war with them for centuries?" Nveid sneered.

Eyal's mouth dropped open and Asuna stepped up to him. She used her claws and ripped open Nveid's throat. Eyal watched as his beloved mate became a snarling beast suddenly.

"Augusta seal his wound. I am not done with him." Eyal said in disgust.

"Da." Augusta said horrified at what she had heard.

The uppyr ruler had to drag his mate away and he pressed her lips to his throat.

"Feed it darling. Take me in and calm down." He said gently.

She sank her fangs into his neck and he closed his eyes in bliss. She always made him weak and he was in such turmoil at the moment. She finally pulled back and he was fuming.

"Why did you not tell me?" She asked softly.

"I am not bent towards males beloved. That creature took an unnatural interest in me and I dismissed him. He is the one that wanted vengeance and I did kill him. I killed him as a message to the other Steppe Wraiths. He caused the death of so many uppyr in the early dark ages. The mortals were going through a religious phase at the time. Anything they did not understand they hunted. We were powerful but some individuals were not. Why should my people suffer because they were not mortal or Shouten for that matter?" He said sighing.

"They should not have. I would not have judged you Eyal. Why would I?" She asked hurt.

"Because when I first met you, you wanted to kill me." Eyal replied.

"I see. Well if you remember right it was because of him." She said pointing down.

"Da it was because of him. Asuna, I have always loved you. I have always needed you but it caused Syna's death." He said in guilt.

"I am sorry for that but Syna should not have betrayed you. I understand she probably was not right after what this Yhea did but she betrayed you to Raganos of all people. He turned that animal loose on you and whatever sins you may have committed against her were more then paid for." Asuna stated flatly.

"Da." He said bitterly.

"Are you taking him back to Budapest?" She asked.

"No. I am taking him to the dilapidated castle in the Carpathians. My friend the wraith will die where he committed his sins against you." He snarled.

She held him closely and he held her tightly. He nodded and he went down to the dungeon.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nveid was hoping he would die soon. The pain was wretched and he was so weak from blood loss that he could not see straight. He was back in the ruins of Castle Dracul and the beast had impaled him. He had to give the uppyr king credit and it was quite the pay back. He weakly felt an aura and he saw a shadowy figure with silver hair. He figured it was the dog whore back for more torture and he prayed that she did him in. He managed to look down and he saw Iyo. She had tears streaming down her face and she was horrified.

"Iyo." He said weakly and with dry lips.

"Are you insane? Why did you go to the Western Lands?" She said with a trembling voice.

"I was searching for you." He said with a sad smile.

Iyo was so horrified at the brutality but she knew Nveid had committed horrendous acts. She was looking at the pike to try and figure out how to get him down. She suddenly phased next to him and she phased them both back to Hueco Mundo. He cried out in horrid pain and he was even too weak to make much of the wraith cry.

"You stupid bastard. You wronged them and you show up in their lands?" She asked crying harder.

"Then let me die Iyo." He said closing his eyes.

"You killed my brother." She yelled at him.

"I restored him to you. See it as a death, I do not care. You lamented his separation from you so I made sure he could come back. The hollows I imagine will be here soon to feed upon me. Leave." He said in pained gasps.

"I should hate you, you son of a bitch!" She said beating his chest.

"Then hate me but I do not hate you. I love you. Maybe that is my punishment." He said willing himself to die.

"No you will not die." She snapped.

She pulled him up carefully and she dragged claws across her chest. He did nothing but she hissed loudly.

"I know you are weak. Lick the wound Nveid." She said breathing hard.

He allowed himself to taste her blood and he groaned. He doubted even gorging himself would save him but he could taste her before he died. She felt him suck lightly on the wound and she suppressed her reactions. Her face was covered in bloody tears and she had been exploring this plane before her babes was born. Ulquiorra had been quite busy and he had encouraged her to discover all her powers. He was weakening tremendously but she could not let him die.

"I gave my life to save you. I will not watch you pass on now!" She snarled.

"I am done for. Please end it. I would rather die in bliss with you draining me dry." He said softly.

"Shut up! You can go into a death sleep. I will guard you whilst you heal. You sorry bastard but you will not die." She said loosing her mind.

"I have not the strength Iyo." He said rasping.

"Then let me help you. Sink your fucking fangs in! Drink my blood and then tell me how to help you. I was a very powerful telepath before I was turned." She said panicking.

He weakly sank his fangs into her chest and he realized he was drinking from the top of her breast. He wanted to make it. He wanted to experience what they had the one time. She was gasping and he was moaning against her soft flesh. He was so in love with her that he would have been thrilled to die this way. He sank his fangs just a bit deeper and she cried out. Memories of their joining permeated his senses and he was as if in heaven. His lips fell away and he smiled softly.

"How do you go into a death sleep?" She demanded.

"I must retreat into my own mind. I do not want to. I will die now but it will be your face I see. You said I wronged you so allow me this small measure to again tell you that I am so sorry." He said cupping her cheek.

"You leave me and your child." She said in anger.

"Pardon me?" He asked shocked.

"I am a twin. I carry twins." She said softly.

"I do not understand." He said dumbly.

"How do you think I felt you? I have a tie to you idiot." She snorted.

"Iyo? You have my babe in your belly?" He asked completely stunned.

"I have used Ulquiorra's absence as a way of protecting it. Now do you still wish to die? I am close to giving birth. Do you not wish to know him or her?" She asked as the bloody tears fell.

"You hate me." He said softly.

"No, I have wanted to hate you but I am not that way. I fought for peoples' rights Nveid. I worked for those who were in need. I do not have it in me to hate." She said holding his head.

"Can you lend me your telepathic strength? I will go into a death sleep." He uttered gently.

She slipped into his mind and he felt the purity of her soul. He was in such raptures but he used her strength to slowly recede into his own mind and he willed himself to start the slow process of healing. He wanted to live; he wanted to see the child he had made in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saaya moved into the city itself and she finally found Toushiro. He was damn near dead and she lifted his head.

"Toushiro?" She cried softly.

"Saaya?" He asked shocked.

"I got him. I got Kusaka. I returned the Oin to Soul Society." She said helping him up.

"How?" He asked weakly.

"I am sorry Toushiro but I had to kill him. I am so sorry beloved but he would have used it to destroy the Seireitei." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"I should have told you." He said looking away.

"No, I understand why you did not. I am glad Aizen killed those people! I am glad they are dead for what they did to you." She whispered fiercely.

"Saaya!" He mumbled in surprise.

"Your name has been cleared. I made sure that Kusaka was buried with honors. His Hyorimaru was broken and I laid it at the foot of his grave." She said sobbing into his haori.

"Saaya? How did I get so lucky?" He whispered hoarsely.

"I need to get you to the Seireitei. Look there is a gate." She said helping him up.

He leaned on her and she walked them through the gate. She had brought Yuzuna into the living world and she was now with her sister Ayana. It seemed her elder kumo sister had become the daycare of the family. She had in fact set up a daycare for her siblings and it worked out quite well. They showed up in the Seireitei and she ported him to Captain Unohana. She had him settled and she quietly began to leave.

"Lady Saaya a word please." Captain General Yamamoto stated.

"Yes Head Captain?" She said turning to stare at his old face.

"The Gotei Thirteen owes you much. You restored your husband and saved the Oin." He said formally.

"Yet you condemned him right away!" She said coldly.

"It was what the evidence pointed to." He said flatly.

"You all do that a lot. You know before he died Kusaka Sojiro told me what happened. I would hate you all too. You are a monster." She said storming away.

"Lady Saaya!" He called.

"It is Princess Saaya or Mrs. Hitsugaya, Captain General! I am not one of your shinigami but I will respect your authority but by the Gods you will treat me as the royalty I am." She said storming away.

She walked back through the gate and she ported out to one of the most remote colonies in Northern England. Kusaka was healing from their "battle" and she knelt by his bed.

"Are you alright?" She said softly taking his hands.

"Hai." He whispered.

"I found him. He is now at Squad Four. You are dead to them Sojiro." She said cupping his face.

"You risk too much." He said looking away.

"You are coming back into yourself now that you are away from the influences of Hueco Mundo. You are and were a good man. I would be no better then they if I did not risk much." She said kissing his forehead.

"Saaya." He said grief stricken.

"I hate them for you." She said softly kissing his lips.

"Saaya. I promised I would not defile your union again. I don't know what came over me that day." He said closing his eyes tightly.

"I told you Sojiro that you are part of me now. You are in part what Toushiro is. You two must have been tied in your mortal lives. You know this right?" She said softly.

"I never thought on it." He admitted.

"There is some very deep connection that allowed you both to be able to hear Hyorimaru. Things are not black and white. Soul Society is very good at drawing those lines and they end up committing great evils in the name of goodness. I see what was done to you as no better then what Aizen did to the Vizards." She said tracing his lips with her thumbs.

"I am not worthy of such goodness." He choked.

"Yes Sojiro you are. You are worthy of it and so much more." She said hugging him.

She pulled back and she pressed her cheek to his. He was so sad and so very broken that it was painful to see. Saaya leaned in and kissed him gently and he responded only a little. She pulled back and she threaded fingers through his long black hair.

"Sojiro. Do you wish to know what I thought when I saw you?" She asked.

"What?" He said hoarsely.

"What a beautiful person." She whispered.

She stood up and she let her gossamer dress fall to her feet. Sojiro's eyes widened and he was assaulted with passionate want. She straddled his still clothed body and she used his hands to cup her breasts.

"I know you were young but you were old enough to look at others." She said gently.

"Hai." He nodded.

"What do you like best?" She asked softly.

"I like onna." He said blushing.

"I know you do. I mean what do you like about onna?" She smiled.

"The soft curves." He said looking at her eyes.

"May I ask you a question?" She asked very softly.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Do you like how my breasts feel in your hands?" Saaya said guiding his fingers over her nipples.

"Hai. Saaya they are stiffening." Sojiro stated watching.

"Yes. They do that when it is cold or when I am aroused." She responded.

"This skin is so soft." He whispered.

"Yes. What else do you like?" She asked.

"Your lips. When you said you had reached your end, I was inflamed." He admitted.

"Really?" She smiled at him.

"When I was inside of you, I felt so whole." He said in a sad way.

She stood up slowly and she slowly helped him out of his clothes. His breathing was quickened and her fingers explored along his torso. She pressed her lips to the base of his throat and his eyes fluttered shut. She kissed his skin and he was floating it seemed. She sat up and she laid him back. She guided a nipple into his mouth and she groaned when he suckled it. Her blue eyes closed and she groaned. His ministrations became impassioned and her body was flooded with sensation. He eagerly switched to her other one and began nibbling the delectable tip. He grew bolder and he sat up. He carefully pushed her back and spread her thighs. He was rasping as his kissed down her sternum to her belly. She was softly moaning his name and he spread her nether lips. He ran his tongue along her clit and opening and he thrust it inside of her. She was withering on the bed and she moaned louder. He suckled her nub like he had her tips and she was getting overloaded. She whimpered as she came closer. He stopped and she groaned out in intense need.

"Sojiro. Why? Why did you stop?" She whined.

"I like how you feel when you complete when I am in you." He said blushing a little.

"Oh. I can do that often." She said biting her lip.

Sojiro pulled her forward and he watched her as he slipped his member inside of her. Saaya shut her eyes and whimpered more.

"Saaya. I love you onna. Why did you save me?" He asked as he leaned over her body.

"Because Sojiro. Someone needed to right the wrong committed. Yes. Gods Sojiro you feel so good." She moaned out.

A shot of pleasure shot to his groin and he gave up talking. He was still weak after their fake battle. She had worked him over good and the blood loss had been great. She had begged his forgiveness and she had wept at the damage. They continued to build the momentum and she was crying out in a language he did not know. She began begging him and he began to massage her nub with his fingers and he began to kiss her like she did to him. She ended up arching and she ripped her lips away from his as she made a cry as if she was in terrible pain but he knew it was pleasure.

"Sojiro. So beautiful you are. More. Please." She moaned in his ear.

"Kamis Saaya." He cried out as their bodies seemed to meld together.

She clung to the former shinigami and tears continued to fall from her eyes. She needed her mother she realized. She needed her mother to help shield this innocent man. She held him tightly to her and she was falling in love with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raganos was still in horrendous pain from the battle with the dog daemon. He actually felt a need to return to the modern era and he had Lei Jing bring him. The Mongolian Shouten had proven quite useful and he appeared in his palace at Hueco Mundo. He was shocked to find it abandoned and he looked around. They were bodies that had been dead awhile and he was horrified. He phased into Astana and he saw his extended family. Hanaj was there and he stalked over.

"What in the hell have you allowed to happen?" He roared.

"I have allowed nothing. You have been gone big brother and Thei is dead." Hanaj snapped.

"Thei is dead? What? Thei?" He said falling into a chair.

"Your little obsession with the uppyr has led to several of our deaths, bravo Raganos." His younger brother said clapping.

"I should kill you myself you traitorous prick! Where is Nveid?" He demanded in fury.

"He is gone. Word is that the uppyr ruler got a hold of him." Hanaj said drifting away.

Anger and grief ripped through his gut and he snarled. He stood up and ported to Budapest. His hatred of Vlad was horrendous and he still could not forgive him of Yhea's death. He found the uppyr ruler sleeping and he came upon him in a fury. Eyal woke up and had to roll to avoid a morphed limb. He saw the Shouten king and he smirked cruelly.

"Where is Nveid?" Raganos snarled.

"On a pike somewhere. It seemed fitting seeing as how it was what he did to many innocents in his heyday." Eyal said cruelly.

Raganos said nothing else and he became his true form. He became a shadowy beast and Eyal had never seen it. His ash shoki spewed from his mouth and Eyal was burned. He snarled and he threw the creature through a wall. The brick was smashed out and Rina, Asher, Judafre, and Jarek all showed up. Their mouths dropped open as they saw Eyal draw his red handled broadsword. The beast released a tremendous shriek as it thrashed its head. Rina was awestruck as she watched her father fight a monster of epic proportions. Raganos was in no shape to fight a powerful uppyr but rage fueled him as he sliced into Eyal in many places. He released his cold shoki and his ash at the same time. He was getting weak from the strain on his own energies but he ended up smashing the uppyr king into a brick wall and the bastard began coughing up blood. He had to change back and his eyes were completely white. He could feel their auras and he suddenly attacked Rina. Eyal tried to stop him but he fell.

"Your daughter for my son." He snarled at Eyal.

"No!" Eyal yelled.

Raganos showed no mercy and he phased into her a little. Rina's will was powerful and she almost threw him out. Jarek was suddenly stabbed and he looked back to see a wraith with silver eyes. Raganos was shocked to see Hanaj but he brother made short work of the remaining uppyr. Eyal was barely conscience and Raganos looked at Hanaj. His brother shocked him and he walked up to Rina and snapped her neck. She fell to the floor with brown eyes open, staring at nothing.

"NO! Rina! Rina!" Eyal gurgled out.

"Come Raganos. You have made your point. Come before you die too." Hanaj snapped.

He allowed himself to be phased back to Astana. He fell into a chair and blood poured from his nose and his ears. The uppyr king had almost caused his brain to hemorrhage and his heart to burst.

"I may not agree with this fucking war but I will not allow you to expire." Hanaj stated and left his eldest brother just sitting there in shock.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He could barely breathe but he dragged himself to Rina. He was physically shaking as he assessed his only daughter.

"Rina? Baby girl? Rina! Rina!" He said howling.

He willed a phone into his hand and he had only been this bad off when Asuna had rid him of the wraith. He dialed Japan and he could barely talk.

"Nobu. Rina please. Budapest." He said passing out.

Nobu appeared with Shinobu and it was horrible. Eyal was laid over his daughter's dead body and Jarek, Judafre, and Asher were all on the ground bleeding out. The savagery of the attack was horrendous.

"Shinobu help me get them to the hospital. Then go find your mother. I cannot call her on the phone about this." Nobu said sick to his stomach.

"Chichi, Rina is dead." Shinobu said shaking.

"Son pull yourself together and help me save the twins!" Nobu said in urgency.

Shinobu shoved down his feelings and he managed to pull Eyal off his sister's dead form. He could not handle it and he ran to the other side of the room and began vomiting. Nobu was on the phone with Aya and she appeared with Bihua. They may not be mated anymore but they still had to work together. Aya and Bihua methodically removed the survivors back to Japan and Nobu closed Rina's eyes. He wiped tears away and he had delivered her. They ported back to Yamasaki General. Shinobu pulled himself together and he gave orders for his brothers and their half brother. Nobu himself worked on Eyal. Shinobu got the others stable and he stumbled a little.

"I cannot tell Haha. I cannot do it." He said wiping his eyes.

"You have to son. Nanami is missing and now this. I have to stay here. I have to save this man. He fought off the strongest one and he lived." Nobu said flatly.

Shinobu nodded and he walked to his office and began to sob. He was loosing his siblings left and right. He wiped his face and he ported to Karakura Town. He was inside her home and Asuna flew down the steps. Her shirt was covered in blood and she had fought her own Shouten.

"Shinobu? My son what is it??" She asked.

"Eyal is in the hospital. Asher, Judafre, and Jarek are there too." He said as his voice broke.

"Where is Rina?" She asked.

"Haha." He said looking away.

"Dead? She is dead?" She asked falling to her backside.

"Haha, her neck was snapped." Shinobu said wiping his eyes.

"Dead?" She said in disbelief.

He took his mother's hands and he pulled her through his shoki cloud. Asuna made it to Eyal's bedside and he was actually on a vent. She sobbed brokenly over his form and Nobu gave her space.

"Call Ishin and Naraku here now." Nobu said.

"Hai sir." His middle son said.

"Go home after that." Nobu commanded.

"Hai sir." He nodded.

Shinobu went to his office and his baby sister was still missing. Images of her dead passed through his mind and he got sick again. He ended up calling his "other" fathers and they appeared forthwith. Shinobu managed to appear just fine and he ended up back at his apartment. He continued to vomit till he dry heaved and he ended up sobbing himself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drostan was sitting and brooding over the situation. He was sick of waiting for information and he wanted the woman. He faded away to Japan and he kept himself carefully hidden. His body was still healing from the powerful attack by the dragon brothers. He felt her aura and she was in a courtyard. She was sparring the dragon lord with a strange blade on a pole.

"Come on Ryu! Bring it baby." She laughed.

"My darling you have managed to get better with that thing." Her dragon said laughing.

"Mother?" Ryunosuke called.

"Hai son?" She asked turning.

"Ryuu and I are going on patrol. Father should you like to join us?" The former houshi said.

"Hai." Ryukotsusei said.

"Such a responsible man." Akemi teased.

"Hai but I am mated to the prettiest onna ever." The dragon smirked.

"Thank you!" She laughed.

They all laughed and left. Akemi was feeling off and she wandered out of the yard a little. She followed the feeling and she snarled when she saw a black wing.

"You bastard!" She snarled.

"Quiet woman before I kill you." Drostan sneered.

"You dare come back? Was using my body not enough for you?" She asked in hatred.

"You killed my child." He said coldly.

"I could not carry him! He was killing me." She cried softly.

"Why should I believe you?" He growled.

"Well you paid me back quite well." She said fuming horribly.

"I will be back for you." He said in a threatening manner.

"Oh hai please! As soon as you can." She said sarcastically.

He lifted his hand and he backhanded her. She fell and when she looked up, he was gone. She scrambled back and she closed her eyes. She felt Ryuu and she ported to his side. He jumped when he saw her and his hissed.

"Mother?" He asked shocked.

"He was here! Ryuu, Ryunosuke, and Ryukotsusei that beast was here!" She said shaking.

"Son get the warriors and I want the forest searched." The dragon lord stated.

"Ryukotsusei, I am going back and I am getting Asuna and the basilisks." She said firmly.

"Bring the neko as well." Ryukostsusei stated.

"Hai." She nodded.

Akemi ported to the extreme north and to where Juria was. Ang Chi was right behind her and she was surprised by it. Juria made the portal appear and they went through. Ang Chi ported to the Tokyo apartment building and they walked into chaos. He was looking for Mizuki and he was shocked at the scene.

"What the hell?" He asked surprised.

He saw Ayana and she was leaving her own apartment. He saw her with her fang and his mouth dropped open.

"What happened?" He asked urgently.

"Rina is dead. The Shouten ruler attacked Eyal in Budapest. He is now on life support. Haha is falling to pieces and we cannot find several of our siblings. Haha is freaking out." She said worried.

"Was this a coordinated attack?" He asked shocked.

"I think so. I think Budapest was not but we are trying to find the girl twins and Zihao. Tekeshi is nowhere to be found." Ayana stated.

Gabrielus heard the last part as he had stepped out of the apartment. He heard that the feline twins were missing along with their brother. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"What has happened femmina?" He asked.

"One of our sisters is dead." She said looking away.

"Who?" He asked.

"Rina." She sighed.

"The uppyr female?" He asked totally shocked.

"Hai. Sorry basilisk but I have to find my other siblings. Your king went to Hueco Mundo with Yuzuna and your friend." Ayana said quickly.

"Si. I was told to stay here but I would like to help find Wen." He said softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I will go to Haha." Ang Chi said gently.

"Please. She literally is freaking out. Chichi Nobu had to heavily sedate her." His younger kumo sister said sadly.

"Hai. Come Akemi." Ang Chi said taking his mate's arm.

"Hai." Akemi said completely shocked.

The current Manchu lord and Akemi ported to Yamasaki General and they found Asuna curled up in a chair. She was awake but out of it. She was actually holding Rina and crying silently.

"Haha." Ang Chi cried softly.

"Killed her. They killed her Ang Chi." She murmured.

"Haha let me take her." He said softly.

"NO!" She said in a shrill voice.

"Haha. Let me help. You suffer but let me be your strength. Ayana said that Wen, Wenling, and Zihao are missing. I am going to call all the siblings and we are going to gather okay?" Ang Chi said softly.

"The cubs? Quon's cubs?" She said staring at him.

"Hai Haha." He said gently.

"I cannot do this. Give me something to kill. Ang Chi my son. My babes. My poor Rina. My poor girl." She said sobbing suddenly.

"Haha let me have her. Let me bury her." Ang Chi said softly.

"NO! You will not bury my baby." She said shrieking.

Nobu rushed in and he stunned her with his venom. She fell unconscious and Ang Chi picked up his sister's lifeless body. Tears stung his eyes and he ported to Budapest. He saw several uppyr and they were red eyed as they took their princess's body.

"Please inter her and prepare her for burial. Your king is on life support at the moment but Jarek will be released this evening. My mother is not in her right mind at the moment so if she does show up, stay out of her way." Ang Chi warned.

"Thank you." A blonde female said.

He nodded and he ported back to the hospital.

"I should have kept her sedated. She found Rina's body and she lost it. She tore the shroud off of her." Nobu sighed.

"Will the uppyr make it?" He asked.

"Hai. He will make it but I imagine he will be as mindless as Asuna. Kamis know he spoiled that girl." Nobu sighed.

Ang Chi nodded and Nobu gave Asuna a very powerful sedative through a shot. He knew his long time mate and she would loose it completely before she came back to herself. He was terrified himself as Nanami was still missing. The small pups were now in seclusion and he prayed that they would stay safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayana was freaking out and she went to the new Karakura Town residence of her mother. She was scenting around and she was thrilled that she had the inu sense of smell. She began to scent blood and lots of it. Gabrielus smelled it too and she ran into a room at the top of the stairs.

"Oh Kamis!" She screamed.

"Good Gods!" Gabrielus said almost getting sick.

Ayana ran to the little ones and she cried hard.

"Hinata. Masaki." She said lifting their tiny lifeless bodies.

On the wall painted in their blood was a message for her mother. It simply stated that the end was near. Gabrielus was absolutely incensed at the scene. The spideress was sobbing over their tiny forms and he got his wits about him.

"Femmina. I will call who needs to be called. How many young ones does your Materna have?" He asked.

"Haruya, Noe, Nayu, Naota, and Chiyo." She said barely audible.

"Call femmina. Put your sire on the phone please." He said calmly.

Ayana dialed her father and he picked up. Gabrielus took the phone and he spoke very slowly.

"Lord Ishin you have not met me but I am Gabrielus. Si. I am at the residence of your femmina. Si. There are two little ones that are dead." He explained.

Ishin appeared immediately out of a shoki cloud and his jaw dropped.

"They were in seclusion. Oh my Kamis. Kamis the babies." He said horrified.

"Tell me what needs to be done." Gabrielus said with authority.

"The triplets are with me. Haruya is also with us. Chiyo is with her sire." He said going to a sheet and covering the bodies.

"Si. They are safe? Where could they go and be safer?" He asked.

"Soul Society. The Shouten cannot get there." Ishin said grief stricken.

"Si. Who can get there?" He asked.

"Mizuki can." Ayana said.

"I will get her to take the little ones to the Kuchiki Estate. Ayana, I suggest gathering up the other little ones and taking them to Vietnam. Take them to the White Shrine." Ishin commanded.

"Hai sir." She said wiping her eyes.

"Where is Ichigo?" Ishin demanded.

"I do not know." Ayana said looking away.

Ayana and Gabrielus left to gather up the remaining small ones and Ishin went in search of Ichigo. Ishin started at his house and it had been torn asunder. He went to the high school and no one had seen him. He was getting concerned and he went to the Urahara Shop. Ichigo was there and he was torn up badly.

"How is the boy?" Ishin asked.

"He'll make it but whatever got him tore him up." Kisuke said shaking his head.

"His children are dead." Ishin said clenching his fists.

"Oh hell." Kisuke said sitting down and he took off his hat.

"Can he be awakened?" Ishin asked kneeling.

"Hai." Kisuke said putting smelling salts under his nose.

Ichigo came to and he was in severe pain. He turned his head and saw the funnel web and he tried to sit up.

"Those bastards! They attacked my house." He growled.

"Kurosaki you need to know something." Ishin said softly.

"What? Hey why're you here?" He asked concerned.

"Ichigo…I am so sorry but Hinata and Masaki are dead." Ishin said looking down.

"No. I hid them like you all said." He said shaking his orange head.

"I am sorry my friend." Ishin said.

"No. They were fine! Kamis damn it they were fine!" He snarled.

"Ichigo the Shouten has attacked the family completely." The kumo lord said.

"I ain't their enemy. What did my kids do? Where are they?" He said shaking.

"It is gruesome. I do not think it a good idea." Ishin said sighing.

"Awe fuck." He said rolling over and vomiting.

Kisuke and Ishin both looked saddened. Ishin discreetly called Nobu and had him retrieve the babes. He ordered them cleaned up so that the young ningen could say goodbye. Ishin knew this pain and he was barely holding it together. He went back to the house and he read the message in blood. He was sickened and he knew Asuna would go feral. She would also go on a killing spree or she would not rise out of her bed. Ishin wished he could rewind this day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wen and Wenling were both coming to and they looked around. They were somewhere they did not recognize. Wen nodded to her sister and they both were able to release their icy shoki slowly. They froze their bindings and broke them. They fell to the floor and they looked around. This had to be Hueco Mundo and the twins stared at each other.

-This desert is fixing to have a freak snow storm. - Wenling thought.

Wen nodded and they took hands. Their eyes bled silver and roaring winds began surrounding the tigresses. The psi yoki had developed in them differently then it had Zihao. The twins were damn near revered as goddesses amongst the Byakko. Not even their grandsire had so much control over the ice and snow. The Shouten came in and they could not see because of the blinding blizzard that had broken out, nor did they notice the two silver tigresses emerge from the blinding white until it was too late. Wen and Wenling both went for throats and they tore through a throng of the blood drinkers. Many fell to floor frozen to death from the tigresses' claws. Wen ran gracefully in her true form and she found Zihao. He had not been harmed outwardly but she could smell sex. Zihao was just too pretty for a boy; he was also too gentle. She lowered her head and snarled at a female Shouten. The onna was not stupid and she fled. Zihao was drugged it seemed and his sister changed form. She wrapped his nakedness and then changed back. She carried him in her jaws and she found her sister. They busted through the palace and they ended up in endless white sands. Wenling looked in the distance at a massive city-palace.

-I bet that is Los Noches. - Wenling thought.

-I bet you are right. Change form and we will port. - Wen thought back.

They both changed back and their identical silver hair blew in the night. They ported smack dab in the middle of Arrancar central. One came at them and Wen made a spear of pure ice appear. She threw it straight through the Arrancar and it fell dead at her feet. It slowly dissolved into dust and suddenly a dark skinned shinigami brought his zanpakuto out. Wenling deflected it and another ice spear appeared.

"We do not want to hurt you but we escaped the Shouten." Wen yelled.

The blind shinigami stop moving and he just stood there.

"Well how cute." They heard.

The girls whipped their head around and the stood another shinigami in white with silverish hair. He had a wolfish grin and he bowed.

"Well how ya doing?" The grinner said.

"Look we need shelter for the moment. Your Aizen buddy made a deal with our mother." Wenling stated.

"Oh you all are related to her?" the wolf face said.

"Welcome to Los Noches." They heard from above them.

Wen looked up and saw a beautiful man with brown hair and warm brown eyes. She knew this was the one who had taken Mizuki and had made problems for their family in the past.

"You are Aizen?" Wen asked.

"Hai I am. Who are you?" He asked very nicely.

"I am Wen Ema Hu. This is my twin; Wenling Eka Hu. This is Zihao Masaru Hu." Wen said eyeing the pretty man.

"Well how very interesting. I have heard of the infamous Byakko tigers but to actually see them. How did you get past our defenses?" He asked kindly.

"We just ported in." Wenling answered.

Grimmjow felt auras that were similar to his onna and he walked into the main hall. There was two female tigresses and one very out of it tiger. He knew instantly that these were her cubs she had spoken of.

"We were taken by some Shouten. There was a massive attack on our family and our sister Rina is dead. I know not what else is going on." Wen stated.

"Well you are welcome to stay here as we have a truce with your mother at the moment. Please make yourselves comfortable. Grimmjow please see to our guests." Aizen said then left.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked as he neared them.

"Haruya is in hiding. So are the other little ones." Wenling answered.

"Fuck!" He said growling.

"Haha is freaking." Wen said.

"You need to get back. I'm taking you now." The Sixth Espada said flatly.

The twins nodded and Zihao was slowly coming to. His head hurt badly and he was remembering rather lewd things. He came to fully and shook his head.

"Where are we?" He asked horrified.

"Wacky Mundo." Wenling snorted.

"The Shouten?" He asked confused.

"Man what the hell did they inject you with?" Wen asked.

"I do not know. Did one do something to me?" He asked widening his eyes.

"Not sure. Do not fret." She said softly.

Grimmjow made a garganta and they walked through. They were in Karakura Town and Wen lifted her nose.

"Gabrielus has been around." She murmured.

"Hai you are right. So have Ishin and Ayana." Wenling stated.

They followed the scents and they found Gabrielus first. He turned when he felt the familiar auras of the twins. Wen saw him and he looked relieved. Zihao was still out of it and looked confused. Grimmjow stood by and the basilisk came closer.

"Two small ones were murdered." He murmured.

"Who?" The twins said in unison.

"They both had reddish blonde hair femmina. They were so tiny." He said looking down.

"Hinata and Masaki?" Wen said horrified.

Grimmjow breathed in deeply and he was grateful it was not Haruya. He was fixing to kill him some wraiths but he wanted to know his son and mate were fine.

"You brats okay? Where your haha?" He demanded.

"She is at the hospital blue hair. She was sedated they tell me." Gabrielus said.

Grimmjow nodded and he used his sondio. Gabrielus ported them all back to the Western lands and he had become versed in the family fast. The green eyed Arrancar had shown back up and he had taken Rishou somewhere. It was apparent he was in fear for the young shape shifter. Gabrielus liked the young man but he was insanely attracted to Wen. He had asked for the Arrancar to please find his rex and send him back. They were going to have to help take charge because it was chaos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna came to slowly and she was staring at Lei Jing. She snarled and she stood up.

"Why are you here?" She said in utter fury.

"I brought your green eyed dog back. Keep better track of your pretty boys." He snapped.

"Why would you help?" She said as tears streamed down her face.

"I would not kill a small child no matter how much I hate you. You have been betrayed far worse then you could ever know." He said growling.

"What do you mean? How do you traverse time?" She demanded.

"Because it is part of my nature. There is no trick dog. It is apart of the Jing clan. We are different from the Kazak Shouten." He said trying to leave.

"What did you mean?" Asuna asked.

"Raganos ordered payback. Two little ones lost their lives. This is your only reprieve from me." He stated.

She rushed him and slammed him against the wall. Her eyes were red and she was sobbing as she held him.

"I did not do this! I did not start this!" She screamed at him.

"Maybe not but your choice in fuck buddies has been oh so smart." He sneered.

"You bastard! You evil son of bitch!" She screamed at him.

"You are the one that murdered my sister." He said snarling at her.

"Your sister would have murdered me. She killed my first pup. I did not start Lei Jing but by the Kamis I will finish it!" She said gripping him tighter.

He sneered and actually pried her fingers from his throat. She was crying so much that she was vulnerable. Raganos was evil and the more he dealt with the wraith king the more he grew sick. He had been about saving his family and taking back his nephew. The wraith king had ordered mere babies to be killed. He was a male whore but he would not kill a child.

"Hanaj has betrayed you. His family has pushed him over the edge. You need to pull yourself together because I will not help you again." He snapped.

"What did Hanaj do?" She said hiccupping.

"He killed the uppyr female. You have been the bane of my existence for hundreds of years but you will die if Hanaj dies." He said crossing his arms.

"How do I break it?" She asked.

"You do not." He shrugged.

"Why did he?" She asked falling apart again.

"Because you have him scared. Raganos realizes that if he does not win then he will die." Lei said narrowing his black eyes.

"What would happen if I took another Shouten?" She asked with her chest heaving.

"In theory you would replace the bond but who would deign to lower themselves to screw you?" He sneered.

"You did." She growled.

"Oh yes but we canceled that out. That never happened for me yet. It was good of my king to return to my past." He laughed.

"You dislike what he has done but yet you will continue on with this irrational hatred? Your nephew sired two babes that you could know. You could have something of your family!" She yelled at him.

He looked at her and he knew she spoke the truth. She was nothing if not cruelly honest with at least her enemies.

"I am not that stupid. Besides you do not have what I want." He actually laughed hard.

"You took Akemi." She said flatly.

"She is different." He said staring at her.

"How so?" She asked in a low growl.

"She is unique." He smirked.

"Enjoy fucking an inu?" She asked sneering.

"I enjoy sex just like any creature she dog but I assure you that I am much better at it then most." He laughed.

"She told me you were bisexual." Asuna said coldly.

"Your cousin has a big mouth." He snapped.

"My blood would harm you would it not?" She demanded.

"As of right now yes. I have no interest in your blood or your wiles." He said pursing his lips.

She was being insane but grief was guiding her. She neared her lips to his and he actually seemed shocked.

"You help me and I will free you from the tr'Awnhi forever." She said fiercely.

"Do you always make deals with your bitter enemies?" Lei asked.

"You are Jing Lei Shi. You are a not from Mongolia originally. Your name is Chinese." She said with a heaving chest.

"Yes my name is Chinese duh." He said shaking his head.

"Your sister was demented but you seem more level headed." Asuna stated holding his jaw.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he could not think.

"I drained Akemi and then gave her back all I could. I got her memories and she received mine. I know all about you now. She is very good at reading people. Your sister was not your sister but your mother. You are angry that I took your mother figure away. I tell you I am sorry. I was protecting myself but you hated her too. You hated her for leaving you and you hated her for leaving Ang Chi. You transferred your hate of her to me. You justify because Ang Chi calls me his mother. His name is Jing Ang Chi. I did not change that but he is my son and I love him. You on the other hand hated your adoptive mother. You feel like she gave you up for Katashi. The same reason you found Akemi alluring is the same reason Bai took to Katashi. They both carry miko blood and that is a drug to us blood drinkers." She said frankly.

He was furious that his sworn enemy should know so much about him. He snarled in her face and she pressed her cheek to his.

"The Jings are not the tr'Awnhi. They are so evil that they should be wiped out completely. You know this. You may be a male whore but you do have a bit of a conscience." She said hoarsely.

"Unhand me now!" He growled.

"Lei listen to me." She said and he felt her tears against his skin.

She did not move and he suddenly felt exactly what her telekinesis could do. His black eyes shut and he groaned softly.

"You think I do not know how to make a male moan? You think you are the only one? I am fully learning all about myself and my heritage and it is not that far off from yours Jing. Akemi said you were a sinful kisser." She said heavily.

"You want revenge so bad that you would do this?" He asked struggling with his libido.

"Hai. I want revenge badly. My son and daughter had nothing to do with these battles. They were hanyou." She said as pain washed through her.

She ported them out to the wilds surrounding Hadasan and he was surprised. She did not let go his jaw and she was breathing hard. He was gripped in pleasure that was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. He let loose a groan that sent chills down her spine.

"Too much. Stop now! Do not make me…" He said suddenly stiffening.

She was covering her grief and making herself strong. If it meant taking this creature then she would. She would destroy Raganos. She knew her father wanted him first but she had news for him and she would obliterate him.

"How do I free myself from him?" She asked softly and in his ear.

"Take in another powerful Shouten." He admitted.

"Lei." She breathed heavily.

"Stop this madness!" He said trying to clear his head.

"You let hatred guide you and you now know this course is folly." She said against his ear.

"I hate you." He snarled.

"Hate me then but do not help them." She said and she began to kiss along his pale cheek.

His eyes were clouding over in lust and her hands let go of his jaw and she slid them down his front.

"Why did they take Tekeshi?" She asked.

"He is powerful. They thought to take those most important to you." He growled.

She grabbed one hand and she leached her yoki. His eyes rolled back and he was beginning to moan again.

"I am part succubus. Succubus is a cross between Shouten and uppyr. You have a spirit form but I can see that form now." She whispered along his throat.

"I hate you." He said weakly.

"I will have you." She said flatly.

"Not a tool!" He growled out.

"Yet you allow yourself to be used by Raganos?" She asked.

"Shouten too." He growled.

"Lei look at me." She commanded.

His eyes were bleeding white and she knew he needed something. She ripped open his ku and he snarled in anger. She slid down his body and she began to nip along his thighs.

"Do not!" He gasped out.

"Can you still see?" She demanded.

"A little yes." He said as his chest heaved.

He was watching her and she slowly took him in her mouth. He could not breathe as she slid him deep. His knees wanted to buckle. Coupling was always more intense when combined with the spiritual and she was smothering him in it. He could not remember a mouth feeling this hot or this good. He released a guttural groan and she grasped his buttocks.

"You little whore. Oh Gods you are evil." He said groaning hard.

His fingers suddenly threaded in her hair and he guided her as she mercilessly pleasured him. He was being pushed over the precipice really fast but she suddenly pulled back. He growled out and he actually whined.

"Harlot! Evil bitch." He snarled at her.

"I am well versed Lei. You actually have such an incredible look on your face." She said huskily.

"I ought to kill you now!" He snapped.

He felt her tongue and she was swiping the head of his now painful erection. A cold sweat had broken out and he growled out in frustration and need. He was suddenly flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him and she had felled him. She began to run her tongue all around his staff and his perineum. He yelped as he felt her smooth organ.

"Say your mind wraith. Be honest. How would you kill me?" She purred then went back to licking and sucking along his male flesh.

"Do not know. Oh hell you insane little bitch. You are keeping me from coming." Lei snapped out.

"Hai. How do you like this?" She asked then sucked one of his stones into her hot mouth.

His mind became mush completely and his groans came quicker. She laved her tongue and suckled till he begged. He was begging his enemy to make him come. He was desperate and her mouth left his groin. He went to curse her and he was enveloped in such heat that he arched hard. She leaned against his chest and she lowered her lips to his. She nipped his lips and he growled louder. She slipped her tongue inside and began to kiss him. Jing Lei Shi was kissing his bitterest enemy and by the Gods he was enjoying it. Actually he loved it as she did things that inflamed him. He was so hungry at the moment and he was inside the woman whom he had detested. He knew she was a beautiful thing but her lips were making him so damn needy. He began kissing her in return and it became as if he needed it. He about choked as she kept the meeting of their mouths at a slow and passionate pace. He whimpered and she slowly receded from his mouth.

"This feels so good." He moaned as she clenched him within her.

She nodded and she had no idea he could be this way. She began to move on him and he raised his head. His eyes were white and he was encased in such ecstasy.

"Can you see me?" She demanded.

"Slightly. Let me come. Damn you let me release." He begged.

"Bind with me." She demanded.

"Evil! You are evil!" He yelped.

"Pragmatic." She retorted in his ear.

"Gods!" He groaned out loudly.

"Always so loud? Bind with me!" She demanded and her face contorted a little.

"How do I feel enemy?" He retorted.

"You are nicely equipped Lei. I like your name." She said lewdly.

His eyes rolled back and this woman had haunted him in many ways. He had actually had fantasies about her but he had dismissed them. He had dreamed of killing her and he had dreamed of taking her. She saw his mind and she breathed in his ear.

"I will let you at me. I will let you see if you can kill me. First I will let you have all of me." She said groaning.

"Yes! Now." He demanded.

"You wish to climax and I want you to bind!" She growled.

"Let me take you. Let me do my will." He growled back.

She climbed off of him and he was on her. His hands roamed over body and he was desperate. He scratched her perineum with his claw. She groaned out and he was shocked that she was allowing this. He made her lay on her belly and he began to kiss all along the back of her neck till his reached her toned backside.

"I will not stop." He growled out.

"You will do my will." She growled.

He was insane he knew but his sworn enemy was baring her all to him. He worked himself into her and he had very little control. She pushed herself back and he lost it. He moved hard but smooth; she moaned and cried out for him. He gave up and he lay against her. Her mind was laid bare and she was revealing some of her most sordid encounters.

"Why show me this?" He groaned.

"Bind with me." She gasped.

"Damnit you ask too much. I want to hate you." Lei stated lacing his hands in hers.

"Do it Lei." She said quivering around him.

He let himself phase into her and her soul was spectacular. He was overwhelmed in it and he began to touch and meld with certain points in her memory and spirit. He was anchoring his life to hers and the building pleasure was blinding him. He was corporeal again and the pleasure began to rupture.

"Oh Gods yes." He snarled out as her body gripped him in spasms of pure rapture.

She could feel him the same way she had felt Hanaj. She slowly pulled away from him and his eyes were white totally. She cut her neck and guided his mouth. He moaned softly as he slowly sank his fangs in. He latched on and he began feeding from her. She could hear him swallowing and the sound and feel made her tremble. Even the way he fed was oozing sexual tension. He slowly released her throat and he sighed as he lay back.

"I still hate you." He said sleepily.

"Good because I still detest you." She replied.

"You are too good at that." He stated growling.

"I am not dead so it worked. To think I am mated to you. I must be insane." He said pushing himself up.

"You will find my yoki is unique Shouten. You may find you like it." She said as he self castigated.

"As if I am so weak. You are free of Prince Hanaj and now tied to me. This was very brilliant. Remind me to kill myself next week." He snapped.

"I will remind you. Go away." She said rolling and standing up.

"You are beautiful and deadly." He said staring at her.

"So are you." She retorted.

"Why did you really do this?" He demanded.

"Because when I get done with Prince Hanaj tr'Awnhi even you will grimace. You save yourself my wrath." She growled.

"I am sorry for the babes." He said in anger.

"As long as you had nothing to do with it then you owe me no apology but I saw your mind. You were enjoying yourself in a bath at the time of their murders." She said standing.

He phased away and she stared out into the night. She wanted to hate herself in what she had just done but she had freed herself from someone who would die horribly. Tears streamed down her face and she ported to the hospital. She went to Nobu and she stared at him hollowly. He stood and he led her to their tiny shrouded bodies. She knelt by the gurney and began to sob anew.


	60. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Thank you all for reading! Sindari is introduced and Raganos faces Augusta. Asuna and Lei make a bargain to thwart the Shouten and Nanami's baby appears. Asuna calls on Jin and Sheng for help. As always I love to hear from you all! Things will be dark for awhile. :-)

Devil Inside

She stood by as Hinata and Misaki were buried near their obbasan. She was not actually with Ichigo, Isshin, and the twins but further back in the trees. Ichigo was so numb that he could not talk. She was wretched but she let the hate fuel her. Eyal was slowly getting better but he had still not woken up. He was in a death sleep and she figured it was to avoid his pain. They had safely retrieved her adult pups and the little ones were within the Western Palace. Her sire had learned how to detect wraiths; Eyal had begun to supply uppyr guards. The uppyr would sense the wraiths and they would be decimated by inu soldiers. Yuudai had formed an elite guard and they worked with kumo as well. The Shouten had become the enemies of all youkai and it was open war. The news in the mortal world was of dead bodies turning up and buildings being destroyed. Asuna could not care less and she turned away but she saw Ichigo. Her face had been covered in tears and he was hurting badly.

"You came." He muttered.

"They were my pups too." She said in a monotone.

"You gonna kill these fuckers?" He asked in a wretched tone.

"I am going to kill these fuckers." She said meeting his gaze.

He neared her and pressed his forehead to hers.

"When you do; I wanna be there. I wanna become hollowfied and tear out their hearts. I know we ain't together right now and I understand now. We have to see this through. We have to stop the bastards. I love you and I loved our kids." He said in an emotional tone.

"Do not think for one second that the Shouten will not pay. Hai be there when I do. I cannot think too much at the moment but surround yourself with your kin and friends because I will be gone often. They will pay most painfully." She said kissing his cheek.

He stepped back and away. He walked away and she closed her eyes. She wanted to make a major statement and she used her connection to feel Lei. She ported to Hadasan and she would see his spirit as a shadowy thing but he was corporeal. She found him and he was very busy, it seemed their connection was driving him crazy.

"Your partner is handsome. Hello wraith…it is time to talk." She said coolly.

"How dare you!" Lei growled.

"I dare what I must. Oh is he leaving? I am sorry to have disturbed your delightful partner. He was quite handsome." Asuna said smirking.

"Yes he was and you are a bitch and I do not mean a female dog. We know you are less dog then you were, correct?" He sneered.

"Hai it seems so but Lei you seemed to enjoy me more." She said looking at him frankly.

"As if. You are decent." He retorted.

She was in front of him instantly and he stopped breathing for a moment.

"Really? Decent? How is that mate? I feel you. I feel you often." She whispered against his lips.

This woman, this enemy was making him totally insane. She proceeded to let her formal kimono fall to the floor and she lay back on his bed. She was totally brazen and his black eyes widened as he watched her touch herself and it made it worse when she moaned his name.

"Do not toy with me she dog!" He growled.

"Why not? Should you like to toy with me Lei?" She asked.

He was on her and he spread open her thighs wide. They stared at each other in old anger but damn if he was not hot and bothered. He just lay against her and she stared at him.

"Why are you here? I thought this was only a way of displacing Hanaj." He snapped.

"I want to discuss our offensive." She said raising a brow at him.

"Our offensive? I did not agree to that." Lei said growling in annoyance.

"Now I realize that you have many more men in the world to bed but I require my mate to honor me at times." She said in sultry tone.

"Honor you?" He asked beginning to laugh hysterically.

"Hai. Laugh Lei but I get VERY hungry." She said very seriously.

He did stop laughing and he was intrigued with her words. This woman was not quite what he expected and here she was on his bed, underneath him no less and naked to boot.

"I still did not agree to any offensive. This was a stretch for me but you do have an incredible way with your mouth." He purred.

She moved swiftly and she flipped them. She lowered her mouth to his inner thigh and she suggestively licked along the soft skin.

"By the Gods you are evil." He whispered suddenly very interested in what she had to say.

"You do not like the fact that you are remotely attracted to a female. You get urges and curiosity but your hatred of what Bai did goes so deep that you have truly come to prefer men. I agree with you and most males are utterly delightful." She said then licked his head.

"Yes most men are. Yes, I am bothered by the fact you are female but damn it all you give great oral." He moaned.

"Poor Lei." She said kissing along his length.

"Do not tease me. Do not make me that insane again." He groaned.

"How do you wish to be pleased Lei? Please tell me for I am all about your pleasure." She taunted.

"EVIL!" He snarled.

She moved over him and Asuna slammed her hips down on him and she gripped him tightly within her. His face contorted as she squeezed him.

"How?" He rasped.

"You listen to what others say? Onna can be slightly more versatile. I do understand your desire for men truly though. Let me make this clear Jing Lei Shi, hate me for your reasons and not what your putrid sister did. We both care for Ang Chi and how could she make that sweet boy suffer?" She asked in his ear.

"I hate you." He moaned out.

"Hai hate me but quit serving those bastards who kill babies." She said as she licked the shell of his ear.

She found his neck and she sank her fangs in. He was so damn wrapped up in the feel of her. She was drinking his blood and he felt himself weaken ever so slightly. Her succubus nature was subtle but it was definitely part of her.

"Harder! If we have to fuck now and then at least take me harder." He rasped.

She grinned against his neck and slammed her hips harder. He groaned more and she kept it tight. She was throwing herself into raptures early but to shut him up, she would make him scream. He gripped her arms tightly and he snarled out as he released hard. Asuna fell back and laid her head on his legs.

"I am hungry." He groused.

"Then take your fill. I assure you I bleed like a stuffed pig." She said covering her eyes.

He made a face at her and he pulled her up. He sank his fangs into her breast and he actually liked licking her nipple at the same time. She was a little slut the same as he and she was making him hotter. He finished feeding and her face was a little flushed.

"You uppyr get off by the biting." He said amused.

"Ah well it does feel good." She mumbled.

"Wraith bites can be quite pleasant but it is the spirit form of our coupling that is awesome." He said laying back.

"Hai I know. Kaito was magnificent." Asuna said.

"You know Tomoshibi and Mongolian Shouten are very similar." Lei stated as he lifted up her foot.

He was looking at her shapely leg and her subtle claws on her toes. He ran his claws lightly over the bottom of her foot and she jerked it.

"I see you are ticklish. Good to know." He sneered.

She really wanted to hit him and he knew it too. She ended up tackling him and they fell off the bed. He was growling and snarling as she tried to pin him down.

"Tell me, did you come harder with me or him?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"You whore." He growled.

"Why do you not just sire a babe? Why go through the whole, I have to have my nephew thing?" She asked in a miffed tone.

"Because why not sire a child and have my nephew?" He retorted.

"Oh I see. You want it all. Well sorry but he was mine the second I laid eyes on him. Did you know that he starved half the time? She did not show him how to hunt. He needs whole food like a normal youkai." She stated watching him.

"Shut up! He should not have had to starve. I saw him as a baby and he was beautiful. Gods he was so perfect and tiny. Bai was such an idiot taking him away." He snarled at her.

"She raised you why?" Asuna demanded.

"Because our parents were hell bent on following the tr'Awnhi. I am a vassal bitch. The power that emanates out of that blasted family is unreal. They are the ones who destroyed the Tomoshibi. Your little light wraiths have their own history; long before your little Kaito." He said trying to shove her off.

She took his hand tightly in hers and she made him feel her yoki. He stared at their hands then at her eyes.

"I hate you. I hate you." He repeated.

She pressed against his body and hovered her lips over his.

"Do you? Do you hate baby killers more or me?" She demanded.

"Them. I hate them more. I would kill you but not an innocent child." He said looking away.

"You would still kill me?" She asked.

"No." He growled.

"You are such a pleasure seeker that you allow yourself to enjoy me?" She said licking his lips.

"I would not even allow myself to enjoy you but what happened was beyond even me." Lei stated.

"I see. Use me then. I will use you as well and this little arrangement will work well." She growled softly against his mouth.

"So why keep pleasuring each other?" He growled back.

"To keep the other entertained." She retorted.

"Did you like walking in on me?" He asked breathing harder.

"I enjoy most things now Shouten. I have come to accept those things and hai it was arousing." She stated flatly.

"You enjoyed seeing it?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. I always thought you stunning but you make yourself appear demented and you are not. It is quite fascinating to see you in such a manner." Asuna said in a heavy voice.

"I thought you prude." Lei muttered.

"Oh no. I have enjoyed more then one at a time and I have been taken at the same time." Asuna said delving her tongue into his mouth.

Lei loved kissing. He loved to feel tongues touching and lips caressing. He loved to feel the intense connection that it brought. She began to suck on his tongue and he moaned. She was definitely very good at kissing he decided. His heart was pounding so hard that he thought it might thump right out of his chest. Her hand threaded in his black hair and she used her finger tips to lightly scratch his scalp. He whimpered and she was making him weak all over. She slowly pulled back and made sure to run her tongue along his teeth and suck his bottom lip.

"Wicked woman." He said closing his black eyes.

"Am I? I love my progeny Lei. I love my children so much. Why do you think I have ended up having so many? I love being over protective and I enjoy seeing them grow up. I have been born into privilege and I can support my large family. Help me stop Raganos. Help me punish Hanaj for killing my Rina. She was made in love. Help me kill Raganos for having my sweet babies murdered. Shall I promise you something?" She asked as her lips ghosted his chest.

"What?" He managed.

She continued to press open mouth kisses and she began to tongue his male peaks. She tugged harshly on it and he moaned. She harshly nibbled and yanked with her teeth. He was getting heady in the passion and his thoughts were muddled. She continued to tug and yank on his nipple and she looked at him.

"What?" He asked again.

"What do you want more then anything Lei. Tell me what you want and it is yours." She said then bit in around the flat nipple itself.

"This at the moment. Gods woman I am so hard. Please." He begged.

"Tell me what it is you want." She said as her hand drifted down his body.

"I want my own child. I am so tired of the loneliness." He admitted.

She grasped him in her hand and he arched. She was wicked in her ways and he was being drawn in. Asuna began to kiss him again and stroke him and his noises were muffled. He shuddered under a powerful orgasm and she pulled back again.

"Watch me Lei." She demanded.

She lifted her hand and licked it clean and she moved and cleaned his belly with her tongue. She brought her lips to his again and he was hooked he realized. He tasted his own release and he snarled into her mouth. She withdrew from the caress and she lowered her head back to his chest and she sank her fangs in. She fed from him and it was so good. He felt on fire and he felt as though he was in bliss. How in the hell a woman learned all this blew his mind. She offered him a breast a moment later and he bit in. Yes he was hooked and doomed.

sxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her head was against his chest and he had fallen asleep with her in his arms. In his defense he had been so worn out that he could not move. They had coupled seven times and Jing Lei Shi was more then exhausted. He looked down at her face and she looked angelic. He also knew how fierce she was. He felt her soul shattering pain as she suffered for her children. The tr'Awnhi were honestly like rabbits normally and the siblings alone numbered in the sixty plus. He needed a bath and she scented all like him. He shook her and she groaned softly. He shook her harder and she opened her eyes.

"I need a bath." He grunted.

"I want to see you with another." She murmured.

"Pardon me?" Lei asked shocked.

"I want you to take another for me. I want you to rut another and I want to watch. I want you doing it for me and I want your thoughts filled with me." She said in an almost baritone.

He actually turned red and he stared at her. He was no stranger to orgies or anything else but to actually do it for her.

"When?" He asked.

"Today. I want you to groan and sigh. I want to see how you enjoy a man." She said yawning.

"You are not normal." Lei snapped.

"I did not claim to be. Just because I demanded this tie does not mean that you are exclusive to me. I am not your master. You are my ally." She said sitting up.

"You wish to see take another for what reason?" He asked.

"I want to see your face." She smirked.

"Woman. How Hanaj was able to stay away from you I have no idea." He grunted.

"I am the enemy. I guess I am yours too but I will enjoy it while I am here." She said rising.

"You have a beautiful body." He growled.

"So do you. Imagine two things Lei. Imagine this belly heavy with that child you want so badly. Imagine what a Jing and Orlovich could produce but also imagine yourself fighting me and perhaps killing me for hurting your precious Bai." She said leaving his bed.

"I do not want to kill you anymore." He uttered.

"Truly?" She asked surprised.

"No, I want to fuck you and make you feel dirty every time you moan out. So much better then death do you not think? It is so much better to think that I have driven you to need my help; what a humiliating spot for you to be in! To think you actually like what I do." He laughed.

"You think you are smart Shouten? Your king has been reckless. The more he lets us see him and the more he uses his yoki; the more I know. Let me tell you that my older children will be so easily taken." She growled.

"That is why we have survived centuries beyond reckoning she dog. We can wait out anyone. You seriously think Raganos will not count on you to be at a heightened sense from now on? No, he is insidious woman. He is cruel and by the Gods he is crafty. We have weaknesses yes but he will not allow you to exploit them." Lei stated bluntly.

"You speak like his perfect little bitch." She sneered.

"Take it back!" He growled nearing her face with his.

"Your sister started my involvement with the Shouten and you tried to finish it. Now your king thinks he will win? He has innocents murdered and my loved ones taken, you really think I will allow him to win?" She asked in anger.

"I think you are like many dogs. When you get your teeth sunk in it is hell breaking the jaws." He said in a low voice.

"You want to continue to make me suffer for what you think I have done but I tell you Lei; you are not punishing me when we couple. Practice makes perfect and you are a really good time." She said putting her clothes on.

His eyes held malice and lust. He still could not believe that he truly desired her. He had failed Bai's memory but he grabbed his in fact mate and actually pressed her against the . He held her jaw and was kissing her unlike before. This was actually full of his many long years of anguish and need. He said nothing. He could feel the shock as he watched her face as he took her again. This moment and in this hour Jing Lei Shi gave himself heart and soul to another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raganos lay on his side and his doctor attended his still various festering wounds. The poison of the dog was awful. He watched as one of his more sinister sisters came forward. Her hair was actually white and her eyes silver.

"Well how are you?" Raganos asked.

"Annoyed." She growled.

"Thei's death leaves me in an awkward position. Nveid is missing and I truly do not trust Hanaj." The Shouten king said.

"It was rather odd of him to kill the uppyr." She considered.

"Sindari, your abilities far outweigh most of us. You are able to stay corporeal far longer and your spirit self is much less apt to be felt." Her eldest brother stated.

"Well thank you Raganos but I know my abilities. Speak plainly brother. You have no need to fear that I even remotely like the corporeals." She said as her eyes flashed.

"Good. I miss Thei." He groused.

"Thei was killed by the one known as Naraku. He is most strange in his abilities. I suggest another covert strike. This time we take someone and perhaps torture severely. We know of the small ones; she did birth a halfing did she not?" Sindari asked.

"Hai. The father is an Arrancar but he is most unusual. He shows true corporeal energies versus just the ordinary Arrancar abilities." Raganos considered.

"I have heard that one of the healer brats is in the Menos Forest. I suggest we send for her and deal with your wounds. They look bad." His sister said raising white brows.

"Do so. I want that Arrancar brat found." He commanded.

"Yes my king." Sindari said bowing.

She walked towards some lower ranking siblings and she sent them on the mission of finding the female healer. She phased into the "living world" and stayed in her spirit form. She knew the uppyr were in droves in these lands and they may possibly feel her. She was careful to move along and she went in search of a hollow aura. It was so faint and she realized that the boy was bound in power. He was still an infant with odd silvery-blue hair. He had bright blue eyes and he was being attended by a canine female. She knew it was too risky but the boy was truly adorable and quite healthy. She phased her hand into the female's throat and the woman fell over already dead. Sindari appeared corporeal and the baby was babbling away. He was sitting waving his arms around and she picked him up.

"My you are a pretty boy. You are half hollow so you need to come home. I think you will like it." She whispered.

"Put him down right now!" Augusta said from the door.

"I have no compunction killing you woman despite Raganos's adoration." She said staring at the Western Lady.

"Put the babe down. He is innocent!" She growled.

"Just like the babe you killed within your womb. I was there woman and Raganos should have let you die." Sindari snapped.

"Haruya, come to obbasan! Haruya port!" Augusta tried to coax the infant.

"He can port at this age? How very wonderful. Near me more and I will snap his neck." Sindari snarled.

Augusta's chest was heaving and if she had not been holding Haruya then she would have moved. It was that moment that Asuna appeared and she saw her babe in a Shouten's hands. She used her telekinesis and ripped the babe out of the wraith's hands. Augusta caught him and Sindari sneered.

"Good timing whore." She said phasing out.

Asuna attempted to get her but she was not even on the same plane anymore. Fury ripped through her and she realized that Haruya and the other pups were not safe. She was getting agitated and she grabbed her son. She held him tightly and kept kissing his head over and over. She ported to her Sapporo home and Chang was immediately up. She was truly terrified and would not let go of the squirming infant.

"Asuna let me take him." Chang said gently.

"They were in the West. Another Shouten had touched him. I cannot protect my babes. I cannot stop them." She said shaking hard.

"We will stop them. Asuna let me have him for a moment. He is feeling your fear." The snow inu said softly.

She allowed Changming to hold him and Haruya's eyes were wide. She was suddenly sick and she went to their bedroom. She grabbed the medal and produced a garganta. She walked through the chaos and she ported into Los Noches. She went straight to Grimmjow's aura. She pounded on his door and he slid it open. His face was surprised and she was crying. She fell into his arms and he held her up.

"A Shouten showed up at the palace and she had Haruya. I am terrified Grimmjow. I cannot loose another. Please help me! Help me protect our son." She said clutching his jacket.

"Here ain't safe either. Aizen doesn't know about him. I don't want him knowing either." He said actually concerned.

"Have you heard about Nanami? Why has she not turned up?" Asuna asked wiping her eyes.

"Menos Forest. Fucking crazy place." He murmured.

"Where is Szayel Granz?" She demanded.

"Prolly in that freak show he calls a lab." He replied gruffly.

Asuna ported and she appeared outside of the Octava Espada's lab. She pounded on the door and Szayel opened the door. He looked annoyed at being bothered but then he noticed who she was.

"Where is my daughter?" She growled.

"No idea youkai." He shrugged.

"You keep bringing her here." Asuna snarled.

"I owe you nothing. Your daughter carries my progeny and I thought to explore options. Now please go as I was busy." He sneered.

Asuna growled too loudly and Granz realized she was extremely angry.

"She left. I do not know where she went. I will attempt to find her." He snapped.

"If she is harmed then you will be harmed." She growled.

"Grimmjow keep your bitch under control." The Eighth said as he watched the Sixth approach.

"Shut your fucking face before I shove my fist down your throat and play with your guts." Grimmjow retorted.

The pink haired Arrancar left his own chambers and stared back at the vicious Sixth Espada. He really could not stand Grimmjow and the inu female was getting on his nerves too. He saw the female's face and she was not only in despair but fear. She was shaking and she suddenly ported. Grimmjow looked surprised and began following Szayel.

"I'm gonna be your best buddy till we find that bitch." Grimmjow said grinning cruelly.

"She is pregnant Grimmjow! She has my child and she attempts to keep me from her." Szayel stated in fury.

"Well sitting there being a girlie bitch ain't the way of convincing her stupid." Grimmjow said actually rolling his eyes.

"Did the female have your child or not?" Szayel asked curiously.

"You're Aizen's little girl; why would I tell you shit! Oh hai Lord Aizen; forgive me Aizen-sama." The feline Arrancar said in a mocking tone.

"You are a fool Grimmjow. I do not tell him everything and I do what I must to further my own ambitions. You just bust through everything like a bull." Szayel said in anger.

"Damn pansy ass bitch." The Sexta Espada growled.

"If the truth must be told, I am drawn to the female that carries the child." The pink haired hollow said.

"Awe shit! Is that how you fucking woo her? Damn Granz I'd run like hell too." Grimmjow snickered.

"You are offensive." Szayel growled.

"Yeah? I'm honest ass wipe. Now her kid is a lot like her." He admitted.

"How is that?" he asked.

"They both are stubborn as hell. You act like you like her." Grimmjow observed.

"Like her? That is a stretch." Szayel said disdainfully.

"Then I ain't fucking helping you. You aren't gonna use her for your fucked up experiments." He retorted.

"I do not know what these things I feel are, okay? I am hollow and I am better then this!" He snapped pushing up his glasses.

"No you ain't. You aren't any better then me or pale face. Ulquiorra knocked up a Shouten and has been fighting with his boyfriend." Grimmjow snickered.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah. Amazing he can get off huh? Shocked the shit outta me too." Grimmjow said laughing hysterically.

"I want her." He admitted.

"Then quit acting like you." Grimmjow retorted.

They stared at each other and Szayel knew that Grimmjow's female had born him the child. He watched the higher ranking Espada and waited.

"What is it like when they are small?" He asked bluntly.

"Fucking beautiful." Grimmjow growled and walked on ahead.

"I do not understand." Szayel stated.

"She had him and it was tense like a fight. When I saw him the first time; he's fucking beautiful." He said looking at the white sands.

"I want them both." He stated.

"Come on." Grimmjow commanded.

Both males went in search of Doctor Yamasaki Nanami. Grimmjow felt bitter and a little angry about Asuna's kids. He was also concerned about Haruya.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She was in Hadasan but on Hueco Mundo's plane. She saw Lei and he was sleeping. She fell on his bed and he startled awake. He stared at her as if she was crazy.

"How are you here?" He demanded.

"Never mind. I want you to help me." She said in desperation.

"Why?" Lei asked exasperated.

"There was a female Shouten. She slipped right past the palace defenses. My babes are not safe. Please Lei. I am begging you. Your bitter enemy is begging you now!" She said kneeling on his bed.

"How am I supposed to help?" He demanded.

"You are Shouten. You know how they think. You know some of their abilities." She said with a heaving chest.

"Please do not vomit on me." He growled.

"Lei please. Please." She said actually pulling him into her arms.

He slept with only a pair of silk boxer type shorts. She fell against him and was flat on his back. He stared up at the woman who would just not leave him alone and the sex was fantastic. He was aroused just being near her. He hated how he reacted to her and he gripped her shoulders. Her eyes were liquid and she looked ready to start crying. His chest constricted and he grumbled to himself that THIS was the reason men were easier. He flipped her under him and he was going absolutely nuts.

"Please. Please, I need you." She said almost pouting and a few tears leaking from her eyes.

He lost it and he pressed his lips to her ear.

"I will help you." He growled.

He began to softly kiss along her jaw and down her throat. His mind was going fast and he kissed her juncture. She whined a little and he latched onto her breast.

"Lei." She mewled.

"Gods you sound like a whore." He muttered as she moaned.

"So sorry if your attentions feel good." She snapped.

"What gives you the impression that I do not like it?" He demanded.

"You constantly make comments." She growled.

"Shut up and let me fuck you okay?" He growled back.

"Asshole." She sneered.

"Yes, I am but you are the one that came up with this interesting alliance." He retorted.

He rolled her to her belly and slipped into her heat. She always clutched him tightly and he was thinking that he would become a huge fan of women after all. She snorted at his thoughts and he thrust hard to shut her up. He had no intentions of making it more but she dragged him into her mind. He lost and phased into her. She groaned and moaned louder and she began to touch herself to relieve the horrendous ache that accompanied this act. She was so incredibly wanton and she managed to remain conscious as he began to make her physically and mentally rupture. He was annoyed as hell that she could handle it and Lei intensified his mental stroking and he touched her from within. She arched her back hard and finally did black out. He smirked as he left her body and he was still quite in need. He waited for her to come too and he sat her in his lap.

"This Kaito take you in his true form?" He demanded.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I am better." He snapped.

"Oh?" She asked smirking.

"Yes, I am much better at this. I will bring your young ones to this plane. I have a small palace in southern Mongolia. You know the saying; hide in plain sight." He murmured.

"Thank you." She murmured back as she moved against him.

"Yes! Now this is what I need." He said in a groan.

She was finding herself liking him a little and wondered how they possibly could have been enemies. He started to say something but he could not manage the words because she took that moment to slip her fangs into his neck. His claws raked down her back and he snarled loudly as he finished. They ended up on their sides staring at the other.

"Get your little ones and bring them to Mongolia. I will prepare the palace." He said rising.

"You will not regret helping me." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"I will regret it. I have nightmares thinking I might actually like you; Gods know I know I lust and want to bed you constantly." He said not looking at her.

"I will show in my mind what happened. I will show you everything she did." She yelled.

"Bai was different at one time she dog. She actually loved her family; that green eyed dog made her crazed." He said in anger.

"Katashi can be irksome." She sighed.

"He bedded her in her real guise and dismissed her. She took on another form and allowed herself to become pregnant with Ang Chi. He made me look quite pious in his heyday." He sneered.

"Why did he dismiss her?" She asked softly.

"She was a good fuck but she was not a bitch. She was not worthy to be his mate is what he said." Lei said in anger.

"I am sorry for that. You are angry at me for his betrayals. She came after me in a jealous snit Lei. She came after me because she saw me as replacing her." Asuna said standing.

"Did you not?" He asked in annoyance.

"I did not mean to. He came upon me in a weak moment. I was dreaming of my first love." She said softly.

"Oh and who is that?" Lei demanded.

"Yuudai. He was my general and is still my best friend. We were toddlers when we met." Asuna replied.

"So what were you doing when the bastard met you?" He asked raising a brow.

"Taking a bath in an onsen and dreaming of Yuudai. I was exploring my own body as I was still pure." She said blushing.

"How very intriguing. You were a wanton little whore then too." He laughed.

"Oh and when did you loose your purity in your corporeal form?" She demanded.

"Very young. I was sixty or so." He smirked.

"Male or female?" She asked.

"What do you think?" He grinned.

"You are the whore." The inu princess growled.

"Oh and how old were you?" Lei asked crossing his arms.

"I was one hundred three. Now you are more of a wanton individual then me any day. See you soon." She said dressing.

"Did you speak the truth about giving me a child?" Lei asked suddenly.

"I did it for Kaito." She said bluntly.

"Swear it to me and I will protect you and your little ones unto death." He said fiercely as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I swear Lei. Help me defeat Raganos and I will deliver you a child." She said softly.

"Yes." He breathed against her lips.

"We do not have to like each other." She murmured.

"No, we do not. I cannot stand you." He said then began kissing her.

This kiss was heated and passionate as they gave into their something. He finally pulled away and left her there touching her own lips. She had no idea what the hell was wrong with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in the outskirts of the Menos Forest and Szayel looked around disdainfully. Grimmjow just walked in without a thought. They both saw Gillians all over the place and it was a sight. Grimmjow could feel the little onna but she was weak. He looked over at the Octava Espada and sneered. The bastard couldn't even feel her. He used sondio and got to her quickly. She was in a heap on the ground and Szayel was behind him. They saw a shinigami of all things several feet away and he was unconscious. Szayel knelt next to her and he looked up at Grimmjow. He moved her gently and blood was pooling around her.

"Damnit!" He said in fear.

"Get her back to the world of the living now!" Grimmjow growled.

Szayel nodded and he produced a garganta. He appeared in the hospital she worked at and he heard shouts. She had taken his clothing and the white was slowly becoming crimson.

"You!" Shinobu said suddenly furious.

"She is obviously bleeding youkai. Take her!" Szayel snarled.

"You did this! You son of bitch you had better hope you never see me again. Her husband is Quincey and he is ready to kill you." Shinobu snarled.

"Whilst you posture and threaten she looses more blood, very brilliant of you." The Eight Espada growled.

Shinobu took Nanami and he laid her on a gurney. He checked his niece and she was fine. She had been wounded in the side and he called Ishida Ryuken.

"She is here. She is hurt but she is going to live. Hai the baby is okay. She is bigger Ryuken. I swear this babe has grown a lot." Shinobu said into the phone.

"Ashido." Nanami mumbled in her unconscious state.

"Nami! Wake up! Nami!" Shinobu said shaking her.

Nanami slowly awoke and she looked around. She was shocked and she bolted upright. She realized she was no longer in Hueco Mundo and she panicked as she remembered being attacked by Adjuches class Menos. Ashido had saved her and he was on the ground she recalled.

"Ashido! I need to find Ashido." She said freaking out.

"Who is Ashido?" Shinobu asked concerned.

"The shinigami who was helping me." She said getting up.

"Nanami sit your ass down now!" Her brother snapped.

"NO! I have to find him." She cried.

She jumped up and she closed her eyes. She knew Szayel was still near and she ported right beside him. He looked shocked and she growled low in her throat.

"You take me back this second." She snapped.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because that shinigami was trying to save my life and the life of this babe from those freaks who are just like you." She sneered.

"Why would I help a shinigami?" He demanded.

"Because for once do something unselfish! Please Szayel. Please." She cried.

He sneered but he produced a garganta. They walked back through and she found Ashido. She knelt near him and felt for a pulse and she closed her eyes. She thanked the kamis and pushed him to his back. Nanami pressed her ear to his chest and she looked at the many small wounds on him.

"Szayel will you make a garganta please?" She asked looking at him.

"Why? It is just a filthy shinigami." He said wrinkling his nose.

"I could say the same thing about an Arrancar. Help me please." She yelled.

He looked annoyed and disgusted. He produced the garganta and Nanami pulled Ashido through. They were back in the hospital and she was checking his vitals.

"Szayel, I know why you are here but it has to wait." She whispered.

"When do we discuss this Nanami? You keep running away and yet here I am trying to reason with you. I find it tiring." He said unemotionally.

"You demand of me! You think because I am female that I should be subservient to you. Screw you! I am a good doctor and damnit I will make a good wife and good mother. I do not need you." She snapped.

The pink haired Arrancar was angry all over again and he left. She looked down at Ashido and Shinobu came over. He looked down at the shinigami and he was pale.

"Nanami lay down. I will work on him. This is Ashido?" He asked softly.

"Hai. He is such a good man Shinobu. Get him well." She said climbing onto the gurney she had vacated.

Nanami watched as Shinobu worked on her friend and he slowly woke up. He turned his head and he saw the onna he had protected.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"The hospital where I work. This is my older brother Shinobu. Shinobu this is Kano Ashido." She said in a soft voice.

"Thank you for helping her. Our mother would freak if she lost you too." Shinobu muttered.

"What do you mean?" Nanami asked.

"Rina is dead. Misaki and Hinata are dead as well. Eyal is still on life support." Shinobu stated as he worked.

"Oh Kamis. What the hell? The Shouten?" She asked stunned.

"Hai. Haha has gone insane in her hatred." Shinobu stated.

Ashido listened and he watched his now close friend get rather upset. He reached over and took her hand to let her know he was there. She looked at him and he could see her eyes were liquid. They were put into a room together so they could talk and she ended up crawling into his bed and he held her whilst she cried.

"It will be okay. You have told me your family is strong. You are too hard on yourself." He murmured.

"How am I any harder on myself then you? Ashido you cannot go back. You have to leave that awful place." She said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Someone has to try and stop those creatures and I must tend my friends' graves." He said softly.

"You are punishing yourself because you lived." She whispered.

"You are punishing yourself because you were not here." He pointed out.

"I could not live with myself knowing that you are in that place and you suffer. You did the right thing and you suffer year after year." She said almost in agony.

"What would I go back to Nanami? You are one of the sweetest and kindest onna that I know but what would I do?" He asked bluntly.

She looked around and she realized that they truly were alone for the moment. She ran her hands through his unkempt auburn hair and he stared at her.

"Nanami no. Please do not do this to either of us." He stated in a quiet way.

"Do what Ashido? You shy away from touch. I have not attempted to touch you inappropriately but you need it. You need to feel another person; humanoids are not made to be alone." She said in a saddened voice.

"I want to touch you. I want to feel your skin but the Arrancar took you and you ran away." He said in a soft tone.

"Are you intending to ravish me?" She asked almost amused.

"That was not in my plans no." Ashido murmured.

She palmed his cheeks and his grey eyes closed. His chest heaved just a little as he felt the heat from her hands.

"Nanami thank you." He said breathing harder.

"I am a doctor. Next time do not argue with me." She smiled at him.

He nodded and she slipped from his bed and got into her own. Only minutes passed and Ryuken came in. He paid no mind to Ashido and he came to her. He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back.

"Kamis Nanami. I was so worried. I have been wreck." He murmured.

"I am okay Ryuken. This is Kano Ashido; he helped me in Hueco Mundo." She said indicating the shinigami.

"Thank you shinigami. I am most grateful for your helping my wife." He said looking at him.

"It has been an honor. Your wife is an incredible person." Ashido said bowing his head.

Ryuken nodded and he checked her over. She growled at him and he snapped at her. It was comical as the doctor husband looked over his doctor wife. He was finally assured that she and the baby were fine and he finally left to talk to her brother.

"He seems like he is a good man." Ashido said.

"He is but he is a hard ass as well. He runs the hospital over in Karakura Town. He has a son who is almost nineteen. His name is Uryu and they do not get along well at all. Uryu thinks that Ryuken does not love him and Ryuken thinks Uryu is foolish." She sighed.

"Normal family dynamics. It is refreshing to see. I am going to sleep if that is okay with you. Thank you Nanami." He murmured.

She nodded and he fell into a deep sleep. His face was so beautiful and his worries were melted away for the moment. Ryuken had arranged to bring her home and she sighed. They left and she felt horrid at leaving him alone yet again.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nanami watched Ryuken sleep deeply and she ported back to Yamasaki General. She walked into Ashido's room and he still slept. She climbed into bed with him and curled her body around his. He slowly woke up to feel Nanami next to him. She held onto him protectively and he marveled at the sweet onna. He shook her lightly and she mumbled.

"Nanami, it is late. Did you not go to your home?" He asked.

"I could not leave you alone." She said yawning.

"I am used to it." He said running his hand through her hair.

"Well you should not be. May I ask you a very impertinent question?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Before you went into hell did you have a special onna?" She asked.

"I was seeing someone hai." He nodded.

"Do you think that maybe she is still in Soul Society?" She asked almost morosely.

"It is possible." He sighed.

"My sister Yuzuna is married to Captain Ukitake and my eldest sister is married to Captain Kuchiki." She said clutching his haori.

"Amazing! I know those names. You have sisters who are married to captains?" He asked surprised.

"Hai and they are happy. I also have another sister married to another captain. So shinigami have permeated our family." She laughed softly.

"Incredible." He sighed softly.

"Shall I see if the onna you were involved with is still around?" She asked gently.

"She has moved on I am sure Nanami. Please leave it alone." He mumbled.

She was desperate to see him stay either in Soul Society or the real world. She could not live with herself if he did not come back to stay permanently. She suddenly found herself kissing him and he was shocked to say the least but it shocked them both when he suddenly kissed her back. It was fevered and desperate as their hands were tangled in hair and hunger of supreme proportions ripped through them. She was kissing a trail down his ear to his throat and he was rasping softly.

"Nanami this is not right." He managed to say.

"Hai it is! Do not say that. You saved me." She said as she pressed lips to his throat.

"Onna, I want this but you are tied. I cannot be so dishonorable." He tried to say.

"It is not dishonorable. It is natural! I am youkai Ashido. I am not bound in my species the way you are." She said in a breathy tone.

He felt her grind her groin against his and he released such a deep groan.

"Nanami, I will love you. Please I am not strong at the moment. I will love you and I will not leave you. I will not leave this baby girl. Do not do this to us." He moaned.

"Ashido, I cannot loose you. I will not loose you to that place." She said as a single tear fell down her face.

He lost it and wiped away the tear. He pulled her forward and kissed her again. This onna had patched him up after every fight with hollows which was often in the past couple of weeks. He had taken up holding her to him at night as they slept; he always slept lightly but it had felt like heaven to feel her body. He undid her silver hair and it fell down her back.

"Nanami." He whispered as his lips moved across her cheeks.

"Hai." She whimpered.

He undid his own hakama and he pulled down the panties she wore underneath her night gown. She reached for the gown and pulled it off of her. His eyes watched her in passion as he saw her lovely body. Her breasts were firm and rather round. Her nipples were pale pink and her belly was rounded. He maneuvered her onto her side and he was behind her.

"Let me hold you. Let me guide you for a moment." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and her skin was burning as he touched her all over. She was sopping as slipped inside of her. She choked as he pushed in very slowly.

"Ashido. Kamis!" She whined.

"Nanami. Onna so long." He cried softly.

He was large and he filled her perfectly. He just stayed unmoving and she gloried in the way he felt. He gripped her hip and he gently pulled back. He buried his face in the back of her hair and he cried out softly as he guided her hip. He had forgotten what this felt like; he had forgotten how wonderful it was to be with an onna. His grey eyes were shut tightly as he felt utter bliss being in her. He had never taken his intimate life other then serious and he had always kept himself respectable. He had actually been married in Soul Society but he figured Miyuki must have moved on; he could not blame her at all and only wished her happiness. Nanami was a spitfire and absolutely brilliant; they had talked for hours and argued over ideals. She was very liberal and she said the modern era was very different then what he was used to. She said onna did many of the same jobs as men. She said that her own mother had been a ruler back in the Sengoku Jidai. He had been in Hueco Mundo at that time but he believed her. She was very blunt and very honest about everything. She had told she was half kumo; one quarter inu and one quarter kiang shi. She said she had such conflicting instincts but she was beginning to think she was showing more characteristics like her mother. She spoke of feeling out of control and needing physical gratification. She had broken down a couple of times and she spoke of hating herself but she wanted this baby so badly. She had allowed herself to become involved because of hormones and bitterness. She suspected her husband could not father another child and it made her angry. Her first mate had been murdered by mortals and she was just plain bitter. Ashido had listened and he had spoken softly that bad things just sometimes happened. Her moans were becoming hoarser and Ashido was lost in the beauty of the act. Nanami took his hand and had him cup her breast. He began very lightly brushing her peak and she snarled softly. She pushed her hips back to meet his slow but powerful movements. She could tell he was one who would make sex as soul shattering as possible. He made love and did not just rut. Her cries were short and soft but she was gearing up for a huge climax.

"Ashido, please just end it. I need completion." She begged weakly.

"Hai." He mumbled in a raw tone.

He held onto tightly and he thrust quicker. She shattered right then and he gasped as she clenched and spasmed around him. He muffled his cry of release and he stiffened. Nanami cried out as she felt him. They stayed unmoving as they both calmed down. She leaned her head back and she kissed him. One of his hands palmed her cheek as they devoured the other. She kept nipping and sucking his lips as she moaned softly. She finally pulled back and she kept his arms around her tightly.

"Do you think I can even go back?" He asked gently.

"Hai. What squad were you in?" She asked.

"Squad Ten. My captain's name was Kurosaki." He sighed gently.

"Well Kurosaki Isshin is here now and he has a son named Ichigo." She laughed lightly.

"I am amazed. He was an awesome fighter." He said running his hands through her hair.

"Were you an officer?" She asked.

"Hai. I was third seat." He smiled softly.

She sat up and looked down at him. She looked close to birth to him but he said nothing. She was beautiful and compassionate. She looked at him and it made his heart hammer harder.

"Nanami, I will go back to Soul Society only if you stay in my life. I will not loose you either." He said softly.

"Deal." She grinned.

"You are so sweet you know." He smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Some would not agree." She said slipping her hand in his haori and feeling along his chest.

"You should go home now. Will you come see me in the morning?" Ashido asked.

"Hai." She said kissing his nose.

He smiled a little and she dressed. She stood up and she made a very strange look.

"Nanami?" He asked concerned.

"Ashido, I think we triggered labor." She said breathing slowly.

He straightened out his clothes and he stood up. He stepped into the hall and he looked around wildly for the black haired older brother of Nanami.

"May I help you?" A raven haired male asked.

"My friend is in labor." He said softly.

The man followed him and he walked in to find Nanami kneeling and she was groaning softly.

"Nanami? Baby!" The male cried softly.

"Chichi. Kamis it hurts." She said breathing hard.

"I know. When did you come back? How did you come back?" Nobu asked helping her onto the bed.

"Szayel took me and I left him. I went to Menos Forest and oh Chichi this is Kano Ashido. He got me through hollows." She grunted as pain ripped through her.

Ashido bowed to the man he had come to know through Nanami. The kumo healer looked kind and compassionate.

"Thank you for helping Mister Kano." Nobu said listening to her belly.

"Please sir. Please call me Ashido." He murmured.

"Hai Ashido. I am Nobu. Thank you so much. I am very much relieved. Dear girl she is coming. I feel her mind and she seems content." He said softly.

"Hai. Chichi, will you deliver her?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded with tears shining in his eyes.

"Where is Haha?" Nanami asked.

"She is here in Tokyo. She hid your youngest siblings away but she will not tell us. I will call her if you want her here." He said smiling.

"Hai. I want Haha here." She said grimacing a little.

"Settle in baby girl because first births take awhile." Nobu said.

"Hai I know. Will you look?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

Ashido turned his head to affect modesty and Nobu looked a little surprised.

"Nanami you just started feeling contractions?" He asked.

"Hai. My back has been aching but nothing I cannot handle." She shrugged.

"You were having back labor. Okay my girl. Let me get your Haha. I will be right back." He said urgently.

Ashido came over and took a hand. He looked concerned and she smiled.

"It is okay! Shall I see if my sister Yuzuna is home and see if she can take you back to Soul Society?" She asked.

"Hai please." He nodded.

She picked up the telephone on the bedside table and she used her personal code to call Yuzuna. Her elder sister picked up and Nanami talked to her. Yuzuna squealed in happiness and was suddenly beside her sister.

"Oh Nami you are home! Thank the Kamis. Hello stranger! I am her inu sister; Yuzuna. Oh you are a shinigami! Welcome!" She said bubbling over with excitement.

"Hello." Ashido said with a genuine smile.

"Oh honey! Are you okay?" She asked her little sister.

"Hai I am uncomfortable." Nanami admitted.

Asuna walked in and she immediately went to her daughter. She held her up and hugged her tightly.

"How do you feel?" Asuna asked.

"Hurts." She said calmly.

Things stayed calmed for awhile and Yuzuna brought Ashido with her to the Seireitei. Nanami was beginning to sweat and she groaned in pain as it mounted. Her mother stayed by her side and she was feeling the pain get stronger and stronger. Nobu showed up with Ryuken and the Quincey was shocked to see her in labor. Nanami began to wither on the bed and she was suffering badly by the time real labor set in.

"Nanami take the pain relievers." Ryuken said helplessly.

"NO! Mixed species. Do not want to hurt her. Haha it hurts. Oh Kamis it hurts!" She said beginning to sob.

"Shhh. Give me your wrist." Asuna said calmly.

Nanami lifted her wrist and Asuna bit in carefully. Ryuken watched as his wife suddenly calmed and he was confounded. Nanami got a slightly dazed look on her face and she lay back.

"Thank you. Kamis Haha you are so powerful." Her daughter said in bliss.

"I am gotten very good at my uppyr yoki is all sweet girl. You rest. I can ease the pain but not take it away totally. You need your strength when you push. It is not called labor for nothing." Asuna said.

Ryuken bowed to his mother in law and he was in awe. He only dealt with scientific fact and the supernatural world was inspiring. She bowed her head in return and she waited with Nanami.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Nanami push baby, come on push." Nobu said calmly.

"Tr-trying. So tired." She said laying her head back.

"Nami, sweetie I need you to push really hard." Nobu said very concerned.

"Cannot Chichi. Tired. I am so tired." Nanami said exhausted.

Ryuken looked at the widening pool of blood and he knew she was hemorrhaging. He wanted to do a crash section but the babe it seemed was stuck on the pelvis.

"Please! Doctor Yamasaki please!" Ryuken said feeling desperate.

"I know Ryuken! Shut up my friend!" Nobu growled.

"Shinobu bring me the forceps." He said getting really nervous.

Shinobu looked horrified but did as he was asked. Nobu carefully put the forceps around the baby's head and he pulled back carefully. Nanami began whimpering and then screaming as Nobu got his grand babe to ease out. She was blue and her cord wrapped around her neck. He got the cord off and he handed her to Shinobu.

"Why no crying?" Nanami screamed.

"Shhh let them help her." Asuna said soothingly.

"Shinobu? Please help her. Brother please! Please do not let it be hypoxic-ischemic encephalopathy. Please brother please! Ryuken please!" Nanami cried.

Nobu was working on stopping the bleeding and he resorted to his old methods. He used his venom and silk to stop her bleeding. Nanami was crying and Asuna held her tightly. There was a sudden shrill cry of a newborn and Nanami began sobbing in relief. Shinobu had a stethoscope and was listening to his niece's breathing.

"She is gonna be okay little sister. She is pinking up nicely." He said calmly.

They rolled the warmer over and Nanami could see a dark amber eyed little girl. She had a little bit of hair and it was silver but had a pink tinge.

"She looks good. Respiration is good. Heart rate okay?" She said wiping her eyes.

"Hai. Quit being doctor and be Haha okay?" Nobu said gently.

"Hai. Can I hold her?" Nanami asked with a shaky voice.

Shinobu lifted up the large infant. She was a gorgeous babe and he laid her in his sister's arms. Nanami looked down at her baby and Ryuken was awed by the beautiful little girl.

"Shiyomi." Nanami said as tears fell down her face.

Her daughter looked like her in the face as much as she could tell but she had Szayel's coloring. She held her baby for a few minutes and she let her brother take her to the NICU to check her out. She laid back and looked at her sire.

"Will I be okay?" She asked.

"Hai. Third degree laceration but repaired." His said taking her hands.

"Thank you chichi and haha. Thank you so much." She cried softly.

"You are so good sweet girl. Get some rest." Asuna said gently.

Nanami nodded and her parents drifted away. She began sobbing anew and she found herself miserable and happy at the same time. She drifted off for a little while and she was awakened to Ryuken holding Shiyomi. He looked softened at the moment as he laid his new daughter in her arms.

"Hello." He whispered.

"Hello." She said softly.

"I want run back to Karakura Town and get you some things okay?" He asked.

"Hai! Please I would love some soda." She said grinning.

"Caffeine free Nami, you will be nursing." He laughed.

"Yeah yeah. I have had to drag ass this whole time." She laughed.

Ryuken smiled down at his new wife and his new daughter and he could not be happier. He kissed her forehead and kissed Nanami's lips. He drifted away and she stared down at her daughter. She knew he was near. She knew he had heard her scream. She had felt his anguish and fear. Szayel walked in from the darkened hall and he looked down at the two females.

"I believed you dying." He said in a whisper.

"She is large and her cord was wrapped around her neck." She replied.

"Why do this? Why put yourself in such peril?" He asked shocked.

"Because look at her Szayel! Look at her really long and really hard and tell me she is not worth dying for." Nanami said with tears falling.

He got a really good look at the small half Arrancar babe. Grimmjow's words hit him and he understood. Szayel Apporo Granz took her from Nanami's arms and stared down at the most beautiful and perfect being he had ever known.

"She is perfection." He mumbled.

"I named her Shiyomi." She said softly.

"Lovely name. Nanami you will not keep me from her." He said as he watched her little face.

"I will do what I must for her Szayel. You have shown general disdain and disgust for me so why would I share my babe?" Nanami asked in anger.

"I have no idea what this thing I feel. I have never felt anything remotely like this." He admitted.

"I cannot feel you. I can feel things occasionally but not normally. Tell me then." She demanded.

"My chest hurts. I cannot think about anything but you. I miss your presence and my senses are filled with you. I dream of you." He stated as he stared down at his daughter.

"Szayel?" She asked shocked.

"What?" He asked her.

"Szayel come here." She said breathlessly.

"What is it Nanami?" He asked nearing her.

She pulled him down by the back of his neck and she let her lips graze his. He practically attacked her mouth and he growled into it. She realized what it was he was thinking and feeling and she was surprised. He slowly pulled back and Szayel stared at her.

"I will not keep you from her but she has to reside here. I cannot unbind her because she will attract hollows." She murmured.

"She would be devoured at such a young age." He said grimacing.

"Hai. You can see her if you want." She said gently.

"You! I want to see you too." He grumbled.

"Hai. You can see me too." She smiled softly.

"She is truly the most beautiful thing ever." He mumbled.

"Hai." Nanami said softly.

"I will see you soon." He said stepping back.

He was gone and she looked down at her sweet baby girl. She was distantly aware that she was in pain but she ignored it. She finally had what she wanted for a long while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sindari had felt a powerful aura when she had been in the blasted dog's palace and she went to spy upon it. She was fully in spirit form and avoided the uppyr just in case. She came upon a male canine demon and her jaw dropped. He was beautiful and he was reeking raw power from his pores. She knew instantly that this was the one known as Sesshomaru. He was writing and his hand was elegant. She pushed down her lust and watched him for a long while. He stood fluidly and he stood taller then Raganos. His face was arrogant but very aristocratic as he surveyed the room. He went to the window and he looked outside. She was near him and she could feel his awesome power. She suddenly touched him and phased them out. He was shocked and he whirled around.

"Who dares!" He growled.

Sindari became corporeal and she circled him. Sesshomaru stared at a wraith of such beauty that he was shocked. She had white hair and silvery eyes. She watched him closely and she continued to make him feel like prey.

"I felt your aura. You have greater power then any canine daemon I have ever seen." She murmured.

"Hn." He said as if bored.

"Arrogant too. Well you should be." She said moving closer.

She touched his long silver hair and he was stunning. She looked up at him and he was barely holding in his hatred and fury. His amber eyes were like ice and she knew horrendous lust. She phased her hand in the base of his skull and his eyes widened. He had been taken by surprise and that was about the only way she could get him. She had used her freezing shoki in a small amount to stun his system and he fell to the ground. She would enjoy learning his body and making him scream. She figured he would be difficult to crack and she phased them to the Astana palace. She ordered manacles brought and she chained him to her bed. Sesshomaru came to several hours later and he jerked his arms and they were chained to a bed. He snarled horribly and he looked down. He was clad only in his hakama and he turned his head to stare at the female.

"Vermin!" He snarled at her.

"Really? It must be as you say. You are beautiful beyond all reason dog. By the gods you were created by the all mighty himself. This skin of yours is quite perfect. No wonder the uppyr whore cannot give you up. I would have to return to you as well. My brother is magnificent but you put him to shame." She said as she stood next to the bed.

"Hn." He growled.

"You do not say much or you do not say much when you think you are in inferior company. I would do as such as well. I have not fed in nearly a week and you are strong." She said smirking lightly.

"Evil harlot! Do not dare touch this Sesshomaru with your tainted hands!" He snarled.

"Saying no is the same as telling me yes. This will not hurt." She said as she leaned her head down.

She sank her fangs into his femoral artery and his body stiffened. She drew in deep draughts and he actually snarled softly. She would keep him and use him for many things. She pondered what she could do and she pulled away. His white hakama was stained with his own blood and he was disgusted. She rubbed her hand along his member and he shut his eyes. She had damn yoki draining manacles on him and he cursed the witches who came up with such devices. She looked at him shocked and she worked his silks past his narrow hips.

"Oh you are very nice." She leered.

"Shut up! Your voice offends me!" He growled.

"But yours does not offend me. You need stay like this I think. How long before they miss you I wonder. Surely you leave your palatial splendor sometimes." She remarked.

His sense of superiority prevented him from answering. He was nothing if not every inch the inu lord. He had been born to privilege and power. He knew his own limits but this onna dared touched him and this onna it seemed would keep him prisoner.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Twenty four hours he had counted. Twenty four hours of her constant feeding from him and she did nothing more but feed and touch his staff. He was aching in his arms and he felt hungry. She was offering no food and his stomach was gurgling. She came in and sat next to him and she made him look away.

"I imagine you have dominated everything all your life. It is wonderful to find such a beast but you need to be weakened for my plans to work. I am sorry to do this but it must be done." She said softly.

He looked at her and he suddenly felt a blade in his neck. He began growling in fury but she cut right into his jugular. He turned to stare at her and she held a chalice at his neck to gather his blood.

"Waste not. No worries as you will not die yet." She said as she smiled.

He felt himself tire horribly and this evil bitch was going to leave him defenseless totally. He felt the ash shoki of the Shouten. He lay there unable to do much and she left him laying there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Augusta was loosing her mind. Sesshomaru never just left and she was listening to Jaken as he spoke.

"I do not care imp! I want Lord Sesshomaru found now! Send all the guards if need be but find my mate!" She screamed.

"Hai milady." He said jumping up.

She was pacing and she wondered if a Shouten had gotten him. He had been gone for two and half days. She could not feel him and that scared her the most. She picked up the phone and called Yuudai who appeared at the palace. She was only wearing her robe and her hair was all down.

"I cannot find him Yuudai. I cannot find Sesshomaru." She said in a grieved voice.

"What are you thinking my lady? Who do you think may have him?" Yuudai asked calmly.

"I think the Shouten have him. I cannot imagine how but Yuudai they are the only ones that could pull this off! They are insidious and attacked like shadows." She said wiping her eyes.

She felt Raganos but she could not ascertain his location. She was so agitated that she began tapping her foot.

"Yuudai find me something or anything to get into Hueco Mundo!" She growled.

"I know of a being that can get you in. He is a former shinigami." Yuudai offered.

"Think of it." She commanded.

Yuudai thought of the small shop and she ported to Karakura Town. Kisuke about shit his breeches when he saw her. She looked almost the same as Yoshiko and he was stunned.

"You are Urahara?" She asked.

"Hai. You are Yoshiko's mother?" He asked.

"Hai. I am Lady Augusta Orlovich. Yoshiko and Asuna are my daughters." She acknowledged.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need to get into Hueco Mundo. I am sure Sesshomaru has been taken and I have to get to him." She said in a fierce tone.

"I can get you in but you have to find your own way out." He replied.

"Just get me in." She pleaded.

"Hai. Follow me." He said softly.

Augusta followed him and within an hour she was in Hueco Mundo. She had seen brief images from his mind and that man was in love with her little Yoshiko. She smiled softly to herself and she felt the wraith king much better. She ported to the palace in the deserts and she found him sitting on a throne. She attacked him with ferocity and she slashed at him with the shoki she had inherited from him. He snarled in anger and ducked her powerful blows.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

"Where is he?" She said as her eyes burned red.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Where is Sesshomaru? Where is he?" She snarled.

"I have not one clue where you nasty dog is! I hope he is dead." Raganos laughed.

"You are injured you stupid fuck." She said staring really hard.

Raganos snarled as his arm began to erupt into flames. He doused it and she was growing in her fury. He was not stupid and he was in no shape to fight such a strong uppyr let alone a hybrid Shouten. He had to phase away and shield himself from her powerful mind. He was angry but the news that the dog was missing did intrigue him greatly. He was disgusted and he decided he needed to feed. He phased into the living plane and decided to see how his friend Vlad faired. He came upon the uppyr ruler in a death sleep and he grinned. He could feed and kill him at the same time. He lifted the wrist of his hated rival and sank his fangs in. Eyal's eyes opened and he turned his head. He saw the Shouten ruler and he suddenly threw him with such tremendous force through several hospital walls. Eyal sat up and his eyes burned. His daughter was dead and this bastard had surprised him. He grabbed an IV stand and broke it in half. He stalked Raganos who was wheezing and he began striking with the sharp, jagged metal. Raganos moved back and forth quickly but he ended up being pierced near his heart. He morphed his arm into his true form and he shoved it straight through Eyal. The uppyr was going only on adrenaline but a fist sized hole was burned nearly through him and he almost collapsed.

"You!" Raganos heard from someone else.

"A basilisk? Why are you here reptile?" Raganos demanded.

"I felt your filthy presence and came to stop you bastardo!" Amedeo growled.

"As if you could hurt me." Raganos scoffed.

Amedeo's arm became reptilian and he pulled a long sword. The Shouten had to morph his limb into a spear and they clashed. Amedeo suddenly changed form and Raganos suddenly knew real fear. This beast was far older then he and he let his eyes change to opaque. The basilisk struck and he damn near bit him in half. He could see a shadowy outline of the beast and he continued to strike like a viper. The beast was swift but he could not use his petrifying gaze but he released a poisonous cloud that was putrid in its scent. Raganos slowly became the shadow beast that was his true form in his corporeal state. Amedeo was burned at Raganos scratched his scaled hide. He released a strange noise and he continued to strike back and forth. He could not be bitten in this form but the sheer amount of energy was staggering. They had an audience but it did not matter as the two still struck back and forth. Raganos dove and ripped into the basilisk king and he flooded him with his cold, death like shoki. Amedeo sputtered and he managed to release a concentrated cloud of his deadly venom and the Shouten choked badly. They both fell back and Raganos phased away. Amedeo changed form and he knelt by the uppyr king.

"My friend. Take in my blood." He commanded.

"No." Eyal groaned.

"Do it! Do this for your beloved femmina. I am not your enemy nor shall I try and take you." Amedeo smiled softly.

"Da." The uppyr groaned.

He held up Eyal's head and the uppyr knew what was coming. He sank his fangs into the skin and he was immediately affected. Their blood was so powerful that it drugged uppyr and Shouten alike. He took in as much as he dared and he fell back. Eyal was in raptures but he controlled himself.

"I am Amedeo Servius. I am your ally if you wish." He said gently.

"You were king of Latium." Eyal said with his eyes closed.

"Si very long ago. Now your femmina would not forgive you if you died."

"No she would not. You are a lover?" Eyal asked barely able to sit up.

"I do not know not what we are." Amedeo said honestly.

"She is an enigmatic woman basilisk. You are hers." he replied.

"I have no wish to complicate her life but si I do love her." Amedeo replied with a shrug.

"You are hurt. Come another one of her mates is an incredible doctor." Eyal stated.

"Si the spider. You are hurt as well my friend. Let us talk while we are attended. Let us speak of how I shall find those black basilisks of my ttibe and how the basilisk and uppyr shall join together to put down these beasts for good." Amedeo stated.

"I like your way of thinking." Eyal murmured as Amedeo helped him up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna listened to what Yuudai had to say and she was in utter disbelief. Her sire was missing and her mother had gone after him. She commanded Yuudai to start gathering up the warriors of old. She looked up the phone numbers of the Panyu inu and she dialed the number. Jin picked up the phone and she was nervous.

"Jin it is Asuna. I need you and Sheng. Hai I need your fangs and your help. Hai, I need you Jin. I am mounting an offensive on the Shouten as soon as possible. Hai meet me in Tokyo in the morning." she said.

She listened and finally hing up. She had finally found out the collateral damage and it had been heavy. If she did not kill Raganos this go around then Hanaj would be the target. She picked up the phone again and dialed Kensei.

"Hai Kensei it is me. I need you. We move in two days." she said.

She stared at countryside of her birth place and planned murder and mayhem.


	61. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: In the aftermath of turmoil; long standing secrets are revealed and who to call a friend is blurred. Sesshomaru returns home and Shouten face each other. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Better the Devil You Know

They were precious and they were sweet. He was more then disgusted with himself but he liked the little ones. He felt like the biggest fool but the half Arrancar babe was following him around; the little buggar was just like his mother. He was infectious and demanded attention and the small boy was incredibly loving. Haruya would just not leave him alone and he was now against his chest with his head laying on him and his little fingers twirling in his hair. The blasted babe had dimples as well and the most beautiful smile. He sighed as he walked back and forth and read a letter from one of his distant cousins.

"You are a demanding little boy. Your sire must love you to pieces. You are a spoiled little boy." Lei murmured.

"Food." Haruya said.

"Yes. I will bring you to chef. Come little one." He commanded of Chiyo.

Chiyo followed and the three little ones were sleeping. They were all together in a cradle and they were all swaddled. He had to admit they were gorgeous but then Naraku, Ishin, and Nobu were all stunning beyond reckoning. He led them to a low table and the two toddlers were calm. The red haired female seemed beyond reserved and Asuna had explained that Misaki had been her twin. The poor girl was missing her sister. He got them fed and then back to the nursery and had them nap. He sighed and this was NOT who he was but it was nice in a way. They were guarded but very casually with his most trusted assassins. He went to his room and she was there. He watched her carefully and her eyes were haunted. They were also trying to bleed red. She neared him and he was still leery of her. She was here often as she checked on her babes. She had brought the triples wet nurse and she had explained that she carried and could not meet their needs and the fetus too. She stood in front of him and pressed her forehead to his.

"What is going on with you?" He demanded.

"I needed your lovely observations. Will you shut up?" She growled.

They stared at the other and she grasped his hands in hers. His heart was beating hard and they just stood there.

"You still have not shown me you and another." She whispered.

"What do you want she dog?" He asked.

"I want mindlessness for the moment. My sire is missing and so is my mother. I am gathering together the warriors of old and we are moving against the Kazak-Shouten." She said ghosting her lips over his.

"So I have become your personal boy toy?" He asked arching a brow.

"I suppose. Have I not been enough?" She asked darkly.

"Oh you have kept me highly entertained." He smirked.

"Still I want to see you." She said in a husky tone.

"Why?" He growled.

"Because you are beautiful and I want to see you in the throes of passion. For some reason the idea of you acting like you is comforting to me." She said closing her eyes a moment.

"I see. You want me to act my nature and that makes your world make sense? What if I moan your name? Shall I growl it out so it sounds angry?" He taunted.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You are such a naughty little woman. Makes me quite aroused but I have things to do. Maybe later." He snapped.

"Lei." She growled.

She ensnared him in her uppyr yoki and he did not move. She was causing his prostate to throb in the most amazing way and he was cursing her damnable power. She made it sharper and he groaned. She was going to bend him to her will and he would loose his mind and gleefully do it.

"Do you have a favorite?" She asked in his ear.

"Yes and she stands in front of me. Finish this." He moaned.

"You do not want of your delicious little lovers?" She asked.

"Yes, I want this one. You have ruined me. You have made me crave you like air." Lei groaned.

She growled in annoyance and she bit off her claws on her right hand. She used her own fingers to touch him so intimately and he whined and whimpered. He held onto her and she was getting him so close and she looked at him evilly.

"Do not dare! You bitch!" Lei hissed.

"What? I want what I want." She said pursing her lips.

"Fine!" He snarled.

She stepped back and he was so damn needy at the moment. He called on one of his lovers and she was hidden well. She had masked her presence and he was so aroused that he ended up taking the other male with ferocity. His lover was sated and he was still inflamed. He stepped into the small alcove and he lifted her up on the wall. He felt her core and she was slick. He was certain he was becoming enamored with her and he slammed into her hard.

"You make me crazy. How could that idiot stay away from you?" He rasped in her ear.

"Ask him that." She moaned.

"I will when I kill him. Gods you feel so good. You liked that." He said reaching for the pinnacle.

"Hai. You are very beautiful but you know this." She said beginning to have a massive and overwhelming release.

He choked as she slammed and made his own energies combine with hers. He sank his fangs into her neck and his body shook hard. He was barely able to stand and he realized she had fed from him in her way. He ended up falling to his backside and she watched him as she calmed her beating heart.

"How has this happened?" He asked in a daze.

"Necessity demands it. The sex is a bonus." She said wiping away a little sweat from her forehead.

"Truly how did you learn all this?" He asked pulling himself to standing.

"I have lived before. I was Egyptian at one time. Kaito was playing at being a goddess." She shrugged.

Lei stared at her and he grew annoyed at the mention of the Tomoshibi.

"Tell me about him." He growled.

"Well he is five thousand plus years and he sired three wraith babes by me. Hikari is mortal now but I killed her Uncle Kaimei for sentencing her to death. I also gave him two more when I was in Soul Society. Kai and Kanami." She said looking away.

"You had pure wraith babes?" He asked stunned.

"Hai they are Tomoshibi but hai." She shrugged.

"Then why are they not helping as well? Your Tomoshibi children could do real damage you little fool." He said in surprise.

"Hikari was made mortal and the twins are very young. They never come to this plane as they are still developing their yoki." She said.

"Made mortal? What by those fucking elder beings in that disgusting plane they call an afterlife?" He asked with contempt.

"Hai but she had been sentenced to death." She said growling.

"Go to your summit lover. I have things to do." He snapped.

She sneered at him and she pulled up her linen pants. Lei was furious that the damn Soul Society dare condemn a wraith to death let alone a Tomoshibi. He put his clothes on and he went to a trusted member of his clan.

"Find the daughter of the Tomoshibi named Kaito. She is blonde I am sure. Find her and bring her here." He commanded.

"Yes my lord." The grey haired male said bowing.

He nodded and he could not traverse into Soul Society but he intended to find a way of contacting her young wraith children. A century was very young indeed and he imagined they missed their father. Kaito was legendary in the wraith world for being a rule and heart breaker. He was actually jealous that the other wraith had touched his former enemy but Lei was actually tied to her in the corporeal world. He smirked and he would love to meet the light wraith. He actually did not have to wait long when his spy returned with a stunning onna with brown eyes and golden hair. She jerked away from his vassal and she actually growled at him.

"How charming you are. Thank you Luang." Lei said circling her.

"She bit me!" The grey haired wraith whined.

"Did you like it?" Lei asked amused.

"NO!" The young male snapped and stalked off.

"Why have you brought me here Shouten?" Hikari said in anger.

"Wondering if you wish to be yourself again." He said crossing his arms.

"You cannot turn me back into a Tomoshibi and there is no way I would be turned into a filthy Shouten." She snapped.

"Oh no dear. You were born a Tomoshibi and you would die into a Tomoshibi." He said flatly.

"How?" She asked.

"Because you were born wraith. Should you like to go back being what you were and bring your two younger siblings here?" He asked smirking.

"How do you know about the twins?" She asked in anger.

"Your mother and I have reached an understanding. You mother mated me in order to displace Hanaj." He said bluntly.

"Good Kamis! When my sire returns and he will return; he will decimate you for touching her!" She snarled.

"She came to me. Now do you want it or not?" he demanded.

"I do. I can help if I have my youkai status back." She said in despair.

Lei appeared in front of her and he sank his fangs into her neck. She grunted as he drank her blood. He held onto her and drained her dry. She sank to the floor and she still tasted like wraith still. He would have to let her fully die and then change her. He smirked and the idea of the tr'Awnhi suffering. He picked her up and laid her body on a spare bed and he had to wait. He went on about his business and checked on the little ones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari groaned as she came to and she was hungry. She held her stomach as she had not felt this hungry in forever.

"Try your powers." Lei commanded.

She touched a pillow and it faded away. Lei was jealous that her ability to manipulate matter was so much easier for her. Tomoshibi had evolved differently and they were good at manipulating matter in all forms including souls. They had absolutely no shoki to speak of but they were quick witted and normally quicker then even the Shouten. They could pull weapons out of thin air it seemed. Their true forms on the other plane looked like pure white light hence their names. Yes the Tomoshibi were very different.

"I am back!" She grinned.

"Now what about your siblings?" He asked.

"Look Shouten they are young and skittish. They lost our mother to this plane and now their sire was banished. They are not trusting." She stated.

"Bring them and they will be strengthened. You are a species of wraith young woman and that means you need help stop the tr'Awnhi. Get over your prejudices." He snapped.

Hikari sneered and she phased within Soul Society. She went to her father's old home and found the twins. They jumped up and they were shocked.

"Sister?" Kai cried.

"Hai you two. Come on we are going to help Haha." Hikari stated.

"Where?" Kanami demanded.

"The living world." She said flatly.

"Hikari! We are not that strong." Kai whined.

"Like hell you two are not. You are the twins of the great Kaito. Act like it and come meet your siblings." She said grabbing their hands and phasing them to Lei's palace.

Both twins had silver hair and bright green eyes. Lei was impressed with the youths but they were terribly young. The female twin was watching him and she seemed nervous. His younger cousin Luang walked in and he stared at the bitch that bit him and he saw another female that startled him. She jumped behind the elder female and Lei laughed.

"You said they were skittish. How charming." Lei grinned.

"You are a Shouten!" Kanami said pointing at him.

"Very good. Sheltered much?" Lei asked Hikari.

"Haha was and is very protective of them. She forbade them from coming to the other plane." Hikari said rolling her eyes.

"Amazing indeed. I suppose they are still virginal?" He asked snorting in laughter.

"Evil beast." Kai snapped.

"How sweet. I mean Luang they are really sweet." Lei laughed as he walked away.

"Why did you bring us here?" Kanami asked.

"Because three of our siblings have been killed recently and he is right; Tomoshibi can fight the Shouten." Hikari said.

"Okay. Will it help Haha?" Kai asked.

"Hai. It will help Haha." Their elder sister nodded.

"Okay." Kanami stated.

The Tomoshibi siblings looked around and they followed after the Shouten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru cursed himself for his stupidity. He should not have been captured he realized and he had become too callous in his arrogance. He had only ever been injured in battle by being taken by surprise which was rare. When Inuyasha had cut off his arm; he had underestimated the hanyou. The wraith known as Sindari was sadistic and he finally gotten used to the hunger pains. She had taken up using her claws to scar his chest and she made him suffer. He had learned to retreat into his own mind and she kept him weak by continuously draining him. He was fantasizing about how to kill her slowly and pools of his Dakkasou sounded very good. He was awoken from his mind by her dragging something metal and hot down his legs.

"Such a good little bleeder. You never cry out. You know I might stop if you begged me too." She cooed.

"Hn!" He snarled.

"Stubborn man. I have come to know that you are very much into women." She smirked cruelly.

His eyes widened and she smirked with even more malice. She intended to find Lei Jing and let him at the dog daemon lord. She stood and she ported to Hadasan. She looked around and Lei came out moments later.

"I have someone for you to do." She said looking at him with mirth.

"Pardon me Lady Sinadari?" Lei asked shocked.

"Yes. I have a prisoner and I want him broken and seeing as how you like luscious male flesh…it should not be too much of a stretch." She smirked.

"Absolutely. Now?" He asked.

"Oh yes now." She grinned.

He followed her and he was shocked to see a male dog daemon that looked like his lover. He made sure he appeared like a slobbering idiot.

"Alone. I will enjoy deflowering this boy." Lei grinned.

"I want to watch later. Enjoy yourself demented ass." She laughed.

As soon as she left, Lei turned to the dog lord. He was gorgeous and he saw where she got it from. He could not believe he was doing what he was doing but he released the manacles. The canine grabbed his throat and he nearly choked.

"Let me go or she will return. I am your ticket to freedom dog." He growled.

"Why would you assist this Sesshomaru?" He demanded in a weak baritone.

"Because if I do not your eldest daughter will have my balls on a pike over a fire, okay?" He said in sarcasm.

"Hn." Sesshomaru uttered weakly.

Lei threw a blanket over him and he phased out with the inu lord. They appeared in the Western Palace and he stared at the inu.

"Buh bye." Lei smirked.

Sesshomaru could barely move but the bastard had saved him.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lei felt her and she was in a room with several males. He snarled in her head and she whipped her head around. She scowled and she ported out to her Karakura Town residence.

"Your father is home." He said crossing his arms.

"How?" She asked shocked.

"Well Sindari tr'Awnhi had him. She makes her elder sister look nice. She has a penchant for torture and intended me to defile your sire." He snorted.

"You did not touch him did you?" Asuna demanded.

"No! He is quite yummy looking but he is not worth your wrath. You have ways now my dear of making me suffer and I do not wish for that." He stated bluntly.

She ported away and he stared at the empty spot.

"You are welcome!" He yelled.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Asuna appeared beside her father and he looked up weakly. She cut her wrist and pressed it to his lips. He let himself take in her blood and he was weak.

"Father, oh Kamis you are hurt." She said whimpering.

"Will live. Where is Augusta?" He asked with parched lips.

"Jaken! Jaken bring your lord some water." Asuna yelled.

She heard the kappa scamper and she could plainly see he was in pain and she did not want to look further. She called on Yasu and she looked at him.

"My lord she went looking for you but Raganos was injured between her and the basilisk Amedeo." She said softly.

"Must find her. Please have Yasu give me widow venom." He murmured.

"Hai my lord." She said wiping his hair away from his face.

He nodded and he felt wretched. His mate would put him into euphoria at least and he closed his amber eyes. The female had used him ill and in heinous ways. Lord Sesshomaru now knew it was possible to be raped by an onna. He now knew what true torture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna found Lei back at his small palace and she walked up to him. She pressed her lips to his and they began dueling for control. He pulled back and she looked at him.

"You have to injure me. I will not have my cover blown by this." He stated in a sigh.

"Hai. I am sorry." She murmured.

"Just think of it as rough foreplay." He laughed.

She nodded and she grew her yoki whip. She would injure him how her sire could. She barely flicked her wrist and he was struck deeply. He gasped and looked at her in shock.

"Damn that thing burns." He grunted as blood began to seep from the deep wound in his chest.

"So sorry." She said frowning.

"Come on bitch. Do better then that." He said smirking.

She released her Dakkasou blades and they sank deeply into him in several places. He growled and it burned him.

"See you later she dog. Good job. It will be my pleasure making you scream next time." He said phasing out.

She felt bad but now she owed him again. She pondered Lei Jing and she ported back to her sire. He was in his futon and blissfully asleep. He was actually shielding which her mother had taught him how to do well. She was so angry that he should have touched and she knew without a doubt that the only way he would have taken is if he had been taken completely unaware. Some of the Shouten were stronger at concealment then others. Asuna had begun to realize just how complacent that her family had become since her passing in the Boxer Rebellion. Asuna was suddenly startled and she saw Hikari grinning.

"Hello Haha. Your friend Lei is really useful. You should know that Saaya has been searching for Chichi. I am going to help her bust him out, we need him right now." Hikari stated.

"How and why? What did he do?" She asked astonished.

"Do not know but it worked. I am Tomoshibi again. Jing Lei Shi is not what I expected." She said softly.

"He is not what I expected either." Asuna said softly.

Hikari phased out and Asuna ported to Lei's side. His eyes were closed and he had been worked over by someone else. She knelt near him and his eyes opened. She dragged her claws across her chest and his eyes were on the blood. He yanked her to him and sank his fangs in. He was not gentle and he was growling as he took in her healing blood. He lifted his head and then ravished her mouth. Blood stained her mouth and more spilled as he bit into her tongue. She was lost in the aggressive nature and he ended up biting her several more times and he phased into her body. He was taking her to the edge and she was gasping harshly. She was bordering on insanity and he became corporeal again. They were side by side and he gathered her in his arms. He was kissing her as his hips met hers again and again. She was gasping as he brought them both to their ends. He nuzzled her neck and she was sleepy. He ran his tongue along his fang marks and sighed as he felt much better.

"Much better. I need sleep." He murmured.

"You are not who or what I thought you were." She said as her fingers lightly followed the lines his belly.

"I am the same as I have always been. You have just managed to worm your way into my inner being. What are you doing?" He asked softly.

She left soft and lingering kisses down his chest and belly. He was not used to the delicate little nips and he found himself stirred despite his tiredness. What happened next nearly shattered him and they were both soaked in perspiration and she stared at him with something new.

"Lei, you are part of me now." She whispered softly.

"What did you do?" He asked breathlessly.

"We made love." Asuna stated as her thumb brushed his lips.

He just stared at her and he had no clue that it could be an expression of a feeling. He had no clue it could be more then pleasure. He stared at the woman he had detested for so long and could not bring himself to feel ill towards her anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saaya and Sojiro were in a part of Soul Society that neither had seen. It was difficult terrain and it seemed like a wasteland. She was holding his hand and she had become completely ensnared in him. She felt powerful barriers that were impossible to enter.

"These are prisons for ancient and powerful elders or shinigami." He said.

"Well I have been looking for this place and you led me right here." Hikari said smiling.

Saaya turned and she was shocked to see Hikari. Her wraith sister was grinning and she walked over to Saaya.

"Give me your hand. I am going to show you what the children of our Haha can do together." She stated.

Saaya took her hand and yoki of tremendous proportions surged through them both. Hikari was channeling the reiastu in the air itself. Sojiro was in awe and both them had a blue aura around them. Hikari held her hand out and a short beam of raw light appeared in her hand. She threw it into the barrier and the air itself wavered. All three of them of were thrown backwards as an explosion proceeded to shatter the invisible prison. Hikari looked up and she could feel him. She phased where he was and Kaito stared at his eldest daughter. His green eyes held such emotion and she hugged him tightly.

"My beautiful girl. My sweet girl! How did you manage?" He asked.

"I followed Saaya. There is so much to tell you but we have to go. We can hide you within Hueco Mundo." She stated.

"Hueco Mundo? Hikari what have you been doing?" Kaito asked shocked.

"Chichi, things are bad. They are really bad." She said as they walked out of the area.

Hikari could see how thin he was and anger ripped through her. Hatred of Soul Society motivated her and the king who never did anything. Saaya bowed before the Tomoshibi and Kaito looked at the former shinigami.

"I know of you." Kaito stated.

"You do?" Sojiro asked surprised.

"Hai. It was terrible what they did." He said softly.

"Chichi, let us go. Haha will want to see you." His daughter implored him.

"I need to eat Hikari. I am starving." He said gently.

"Okay. By the way Uncle Kaimei is dead." Hikari stated with a nasty smirk.

"My brother is dead? How?" Kaito asked shocked.

"He condemned me to death and Haha busted up into the Seireitei and freed me. She also killed him when he tried to stop her. They made me mortal instead." She stated.

"Wait one second! How dare he lay in judgment of you. Mortal but you are Tomoshibi again!" He said confused.

"Courtesy of Lei Jing." She replied.

Kaito's handsome mouth dropped open and he was in total shock. Shouten normally did nothing but kill and destroy.

"I will let Haha explain. Feed from her Chichi. She is stronger since you restored her." Hikari said.

"Princess Saaya how are you? How are your fathers?" Kaito asked.

"Arguing terribly. I know the truth now sir. I know how Kenomaru manipulated his twin and my mother. I should warn you that Menomaru stabbed Mother very recently." She said sighing.

"This is utter insanity! What the hell is going on?" He asked shocked.

"The planes are co-mingling Chichi. You should know that Iyo and Kenji are now Shouten. They were killed and then restored as wraiths." Hikari stated.

"Not for long. I will change them in Tomoshibi." He growled.

"Hai." She nodded.

Hikari linked hands with her sister, Sojiro, and Kaito and phased them into the palace of Jing. Kaito looked around and Kai and Kanami ran to him. The twins hugged their father and were smothering him. Asuna flew into the hall and she stared at golden haired Tomoshibi.

"Kaito! How? How did they find you?" She asked stunned.

"Saaya and Sojiro here found the way. I followed and we busted him out." Hikari said proudly.

"Asuna." Kaito said softly.

She neared him slowly and she was in his arms. He held her tightly and he looked up to see Lei Jing in the doorway. Hatred stirred in his gut but he stayed calm.

"I wish to leave this place." He said in her ear.

"Where to Kaito? You will be hunted in Soul Society. Lei is an ally." She murmured.

"He is Shouten!" He snarled.

"I am also not a big fan of the tr'Awnhi Tomoshibi. Hang your feelings and deal with the situation. The tr'Awnhi sat back for centuries and they have gained power." Lei growled.

"Who rules now?" Kaito demanded.

"Raganos tr'Awnhi." Lei replied.

"Kaimei killed his father. So now the son is ruling. Well it seems I must tolerate you." Kaito sneered.

"Oh whatever blondie. Go fuck yourself." Lei stated and walked away.

"Kaito stop! He is sheltering my pups. The Kazak-Shouten attacked the whole of my family. Rina is dead. Two of my pups were murdered as well. Hiroto and Misaki." Asuna said choking.

"Kamis. I need to feed and you need open your mind to me. I need to know what is going on." He stated.

She nodded and he phased them out to the wilds of Japan. He pulled her flush to him and sank his fangs into her neck. She gasped loudly and he was suddenly snarling. He had never been jealous of her mates and lovers before but he was furious at Lei Jing. He saw what Hanaj had done and he lost it. He pulled her into a crushing grip and his aura was pulsing.

"How dare another wraith touch you! You are mine!" He said in terrible anger.

"Kaito stop! They are not of this plane and neither are you! I am corporeal again and you cannot be this way." She said reasonably.

"Your yoki has grown. You have been quite busy I see. Teruyoshi? Damnit Asuna how in the hell are you all traversing the planes? An Arrancar?" He asked seething.

"When do you ever get angry like this?" She demanded.

"It felt like an eternity! You have no idea what it was like not feeling you. I have always at least felt you. I would restore you again and I should have done it sooner but I missed you. I missed you so much." He said trembling.

Kaito pulled her to him and his lips hungrily devoured her. He wanted to feel her in both forms but settled for his spirit form. He left her breathless and she was on her knees moaning and she screamed when he made her climax in mind, body, and soul. He appeared next to her and held her up. He kissed the back of her neck and feverishly moved his lips across exposed skin.

"This travesty of your young ones will be fixed. Considering my supposed best friend had adopted the boy into his house; he should have restored him. He should have saved him. I care not what those traitors did." He said furiously.

"You will expose yourself." She said softly.

"Screw them. There is no distinction between the planes. How this happened I have no idea but I will take advantage of it. Go back to your summit or the Shouten; Kamis I hate those bastards." He snapped.

She watched him phase away and she ported back to Lei's palace. He was behind her instantly and he scented her neck. Lei was seething in horrendous jealousy and he could smell the Tomoshibi all over her. He gripped her shoulders and the other wraith scented amazing.

"He will not displace me and you will honor your word." He snarled in her ear.

"I had no intentions of displacing you. I am corporeal and we never had a traditional relationship. He got used to us being together always when I was in Soul Society." She stated.

Lei grunted and left her alone. She sighed and realized how territorial wraiths truly were. She ported back to the Western Palace and waited on Sheng and Jin to appear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaito appeared in Squad One barracks and directly into Teru's office. His friend looked up shocked and he could see how angry he was.

"I understand punishing me but condemning Hikari? How could you!" Kaito demanded.

"Your daughter was bringing back people left and right Kaito! How in the hell?" He asked shocked.

"Well you will not capture me and we are no longer friends. How dare you touch her! How dare you touch my wife! She was mine Teru, MINE!" Kaito snarled.

"You gave up your marital status when you restored her. You cannot be married to a corporeal and you know it. You were imprisoned for all time supposedly." He said stubbornly.

"Well you did a marvelous job Teru. Good job Captain General! You could not even break the rules for your adopted son?" Kaito growled.

"What the hell are talking about?" He demanded.

"The hanyou! The little boy named Hinata? You could not restore him?" Kaito asked.

"Hinata? What do you mean? He was fine! I check on him regularly." Teru said sitting in confusion.

"Well he died, killed by the Shouten. He is hanyou and therefore in your domain. You are a fool." Kaito sneered.

Teru could say nothing as shock settled in. He had no clue and the whole ordeal with the Oin and the continued conflict with Aizen had left him distracted.

"I know not how you got out but I will have to stop you." Teru said in a hoarse whisper.

"You do that. We both know I can fight on par with you." He said phasing out.

He appeared in Squad Thirteen and Ukitake looked up shocked.

"Jyyushiro, I need your help my friend. I need a way into Hueco Mundo." He said flatly.

"You escaped, good!" Jyyushiro said.

"Can you get me in?" He asked.

"Do you remember Urahara Kisuke?" The captain of Squad Thirteen asked.

"Hai. He was banished. He helped those shinigami escape who had been hollowfied." He said sitting.

"Hai he did. Now he is in a place called Karakura Town. He can get you in. He is the founder of the Shinigami Research Foundation." Jyyushiro stated.

"Thank you my friend." Kaito said phasing into the physical plane.

He wandered around in his spirit form and he found what he was looking for. He appeared corporeal and walked inside the shop. Kisuke came to the front and he was shocked to see the legendary Tomoshibi known as Kaito. Normal shinigami would not have known of him but high ranking ones did. He bowed in awe and Kaito chuckled.

"What can I help you with?" Kisuke asked.

"Well since I am Tomoshibi I cannot phase into Hueco Mundo. I intend to fix the twins and make them Tomoshibi. That way they will not have to stay in that wasteland." He said.

"Phase directly down." Kisuke stated.

"Okay." Kaito stated.

He phased directly down and he appeared in a desert like region. Kisuke appeared up on a beam and looked at the shinigami.

"The twins should be able to get you back. Kurotsuchi Mayuri came up with a medal to get into Hueco Mundo but he is a freak." Kisuke chuckled.

"Well I shall be back soon. I hate those beings." He shuddered.

"Aizen is there now. Good luck." Kisuke stated.

"She is just like her sister you know. You ought to not dismiss her." Kaito said then stepped through.

Kisuke sighed and he knew he had done the right thing for Yoshiko. He had become quite learned on the Western House and she was too much like her father. He shook his head and he realized that the Shouten were fixing to have a run for their money.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iyo was watching over Nveid and he was as if dead. She had found a little used hide out amongst the Menos Forest. It was full of hollows and a perfect hideout to keep him out of the spotlight. She appeared in Los Noches every so often and she knew Aizen was fixing to make a move against Soul Society and he kept his Cuatro Espada very busy. She had tremendously strong feelings for Nveid and she would save the stupid idiot from himself. She would show him what love could really do. She felt a strange aura and she looked up. Kaito stared at Nveid in utter contempt but met her eyes.

"Do not hurt him Kaito. I gave up my life to save him and you will not end it." Iyo said softly.

"He is a worthless Shouten but you always were so kind and just. I am here to turn you again." He said softly.

"To what?" She asked shocked.

"Tomoshibi. I will make you and Kenji into one of the light wraiths. You need not stay in the dank hell hole." He said softly.

"But I…" She said stunned.

"He is Shouten. I will not destroy him but you are the daughter of my dearest and most beloved onna. I cannot see you as this. It kills me to think that one of my species destroyed you." He said cupping her cheek.

"I am pregnant. Will it harm my babes?" She asked.

"They will be what you are. They will become like us. I can only do this to another wraith and a normal Shouten I would never consider. You are a not a normal Shouten but a created one. Allow me this. The living plane will be easier to attain for you. You will never be a corporeal again but you will not be here. You can eat real food and take in sustenance a different way." He murmured.

"Okay. Just promise me not to hurt Nveid. Please I beg you." She said meeting his green eyes.

"I promise." He said in disgust.

She nodded and she slowly stood. Kaito could see that she was ready to give birth soon and he took secret delight in turning her babes into Tomoshibi. He would love to see the hollow and Shouten's faces. She concealed Nveid's presence and she followed. She took them to Kenji and her brother was laying out on a tower in Los Noches. He looked over at Kaito and waved.

"Hello! What brings you here sir?" Kenji asked.

"This travesty! Brace yourself Iyo and Kenji." He said then he sank his fangs into Iyo neck. She did not gasp but the look of happiness crossed her face.

Kenji watched in shock and his sister slowly faded. He knew she would not be dead for long and Kaito indicated to take them back to the other plane. He phased them into the living plane and then Kaito did the same to him. He was in a way their sire now and he put the twins next to each other. He phased them into his home in Seagaia. They would wake up in a day or two and they could feed on auras; much like succubi and incubui did the sexual act. He looked at them in a much better mood and he realized that perhaps he could restore his people. He considered his thoughts and phased back to his onna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna had met with Tekeshi, Changming, and Geming. They were powerful but they all admitted to have gone lax. Yuudai grinned at the three and said quite bluntly that they had not trained with him. Geming had but he rolled his eyes at the silver inu. Geming glared at Asuna but she dismissed it. Chang stayed quite respectable around his adopted father but Tekeshi did not hide his admiration or desire for the onna who carried his beloved daughter. She stood up and the snow and red inu left and Tekeshi stared down at her.

"I admit I have become lazy. I should have been protecting you better. You have my sweet girl in your belly." He said softly as he began kissing her neck.

"Goodness! Right there." She moaned softly.

"You smell so wonderful. I want you stay here with us." He said cupping her face in his hands.

"What do you mean us?" She asked.

"Yuudai, Anupu, me, and Chang." He said nipping her lips.

"I can protect myself." She snapped.

"Hai you can but we can protect you till you are smothered in sweaty, male inu bodies. I respect the kumo my beloved but you are half inu in this life. You do need a male inu to scent you some and lick you everywhere." He said in her ear.

"Tekeshi!" She growled.

"Hai you are hot. I imagine you are weeping now too. Well I know you are sleepy but I am going to lick you clean." He said grinning.

He ended up dragging her along the hall to his room that he had at Yuudai's castle. He carried through with his threat and her chest was heaving. Her body was exhausted but she ended up changing form and she had not hunted in a while. It felt good to give into her inu nature some. It felt almost normal. Her mother had returned earlier in the day and she had not left her chambers. Asuna could feel the rage that was emanating from Augusta and she was always worse when she was pupped. Asuna wandered around and she saw a chocolate inu in the clearing. She neared him and she licked his muzzle. The male whined a little and licked hers in return. He changed form and so did she. Sheng gathered her in his arms and stared down at her.

"You called and I have come." He murmured.

"Hai you have. Where are the boys?" She asked.

"They are still in California. They are settling some business matters and they will be here in less then a week. My sweet koi; I am so sorry." He said holding onto her.

"The hate is fueling me." She said looking away.

"Koi do not look away from me. You always have done that. Face your pain and your fear. It is okay to admit and it does not make you weak." He said as his hands threaded in her hair.

"Shut up! Damn you shut up!" Asuna said beating his chest.

"I know what you are and I should have been the bigger man but I am more inu. I should have made a better effort. You gave me two beautiful sons and you made me so happy. I loved fighting with you and I loved making up with you. You can cry koi. I have cried too. I cried when Hana passed on. I cried unlike I had ever done. I wept when you fell too. I could no longer feel you and it crushed me. I have our bond from those many years ago." He stated tracing her lips with his claws.

"Sheng stop!" She whined.

"You avoid me and you avoid Jin because we remind you of a time when you were young and there were some happy times but they were few and far between." He said softly pressing his lips to her cheek.

"Sheng stop it." She said crying softly.

"You can stop running koi." He said then kissed her passionately.

She whimpered as he possessed her. He always made her weak and he walked her backwards. She felt hands on her shoulders and she gasped. Sheng released her lips and she saw Jin.

"Hello Asuna." The elder Panyu inu said.

"Jin?" She asked stunned.

"Hai I am here." He said massaging her shoulders.

"Not like this. I do not want to be taken right now." She said in defeated tone.

"Okay then." Sheng said smiling.

He ported all three them to her chambers in the palace. Sheng carefully pulled off her coral colored kimono shirt. Jin undid her cream colored linen pants and pushed them past her hips. They left her undergarments on and Sheng led her to the bed. She lay down and he lay beside her. Jin stripped to his shorts and lay in front of her. They just sandwiched her and Sheng rubbed her belly lovingly.

"You are so beautiful when you are pupped. Sleep koi and in the morning we shall figure a way of making those bastards pay." He said softly.

Asuna lay between them and she actually felt safe for the moment. The pain she felt washed through her and she cried softly. Sheng just clutched her and allowed her grief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iyo woke up and she was hungry but not the way she had felt when turned into a Shouten. It seemed so odd but she truly felt different. Kenji woke up moments later and they stared at the other.

"Well this is different. I have to get into Hueco Mundo." She said softly.

"Right the Shouten boy you are so stupid over." He said making a face.

"Well you have been hanging around the Third Espada." She snapped.

"Well she is pretty and she is really deep. Not the typical Arrancar. Well let us find a hollow and hitch a ride." He smirked.

"Okay come on." She said smirking in return.

They found a hollow and they demanded it take them to Hueco Mundo. The twins were brilliant and resourceful and they split for a little while and Iyo entered the forest. She went to the hide out and she found Nveid gone. She looked around and she was grabbed from behind.

"What has happened to you?" He asked in her ear.

"You are awake." She said softly.

"Yes. You are different but still wraith." He said shocked.

"Kaito." She murmured.

"He changed you did he? Well you are still wraith and you are still so beautiful." He said leaning her heads back and kissing her passionately. Their lips were feverish as he could not stop the pressing of flesh. A hand drifted to her belly and he felt a babe.

"Iyo, I need you." He whispered.

"Leave your family. Leave the Kazak-Shouten forever." She said firmly.

Nveid was shocked at her request but he could tell she was serious. He suddenly did not care and nodded yes.

"Say it Nveid and I will give myself to you now. I will mate you." She said as she slowly undid the gossamer gown she wore.

"Yes. Gods yes." He said feverishly kissing her again.

She was lithe and he stared at her pregnant body. He was mystified as he took in her beautiful and luscious curves. Her breasts were full at the moment and he groaned.

"You are so beautiful Iyo. So beautiful." He said falling to his knees and kissing her belly.

"Now Nveid. Do it now." She begged.

"You really wish this?" He asked gripping her backside.

"Hai. You bastard but I love you too. You kill anything else and I will rip up your balls!" She snapped.

He smiled and stood. He kissed all along her face and slowly down her neck. She sighed softly as he slowly ran his tongue around her areola and then the tip. He wrapped his lips around the nipple hungrily and began suckling her. She groaned as he slipped fingers inside of her. Her insides began quivering the way his slowly thrust his fingers and sucked on her tit. The explosion took her by surprise and he groaned as she had to hold onto him. Her yoki was different then last time and he rasped against her breast. He let it go and he moaned out loudly.

"Iyo you feel a little different. Gods I think you are making me…I cannot think. Please woman what are you doing?" Nveid begged.

"Hai I feel you too." She moaned.

She slipped to her knees and went onto all fours. Nveid watched her lovely backside and he could not stop. He slipped out of clothes and he spread her open. He licked along her entrance and clit and she gasped.

"Nveid both. I need both." She said softly.

He slipped inside of her and he instantly felt tremendous beauty. He could up all of his family for utter happiness. He would give anything for her. He gasped softly and wrapped his arm a little bit around her waist.

"Iyo, can you change form? Have you become your spirit form?" He asked desperately.

"I have not." She whimpered softly.

"Okay." He said phasing into her.

The light was almost too much to bear and it was so unimaginable. He had never felt such and she was screaming. It was not pain but he was joining in her soul and life. He was guiding her toward her spirit self and he was going to loose it. He had heard old tales of Shouten and Tomoshibi occasionally getting together and the incredible happiness of those beings. There was light and dark; they complimented each other perfectly. She was in her true form and Nveid could not hold on. They fell to their sides and they began to move urgently. She anchored herself mentally to him and he yelled out. They were binding fully and he fell into the euphoric sea. Their one release was powerful and Nveid loss consciousness. He woke what felt like much later and they were lying on their sides still and she was stirring. She groaned and she felt him. He kissed her hand and she smiled.

"I love you Iyo. I will give you my all. I am yours to do whatever with." He said softly.

"Hai but I am leaking." She said in a whisper.

"The babes?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. Can I have them corporeally?" She asked.

"Not a good idea. It could take too long. I have many brothers and sisters Iyo. I can help you." He said gently.

"Okay grab some blankets and pillows okay?" She asked softly.

"I can do that. Gods you are so beautiful and you are mine." He said leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

She nodded and she waited for him to return. She only knew that he felt perfect and he felt like her other half. She had been pushing Ulquiorra towards Rishou and Erena and he had been so busy that he did not seem to notice it. It had been subtle but it was working. She laid back and waited on the birth of her sweet babes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna woke up and she felt better then she had in a long while. She sat up and she slipped from her bed and the two male Panyu. She walked down the hall and she saw Teru standing there. She lifted her head and he was anguished. He walked straight up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"How could you not tell me? I thought you at least would allow me to…" He said in such turmoil.

"I am sorry Teru but you have made it clear where my family fits in your life. Soul Society makes me sick!" She said in anger.

"I adopted that boy!" He cried.

"He should be in Soul Society should he not?" She asked bitterly.

"No. I will not allow this." He said in anger.

"Then do something right for once and go against the Shouten! You have many enemies and I would stand by you but you will not stand by me." She said crying.

Teru stared hard at the wall behind her and he ported out. He could not stand it and he went amongst the Rukongai. He was in his old man form and several shinigami bowed.

"Find a boy named Hinata. He will have lately arrived." He commanded.

"Hai Captain General." They said.

He was tense and he was angry. He was angry at Kaito and he had not realized how bitter he was. He did not wait long and the small toddler looked up at him.

"Come my boy." He said picking him up.

Hinata was sullen and he nodded. He ported them into the living world and he appeared at the Kurosaki shrine. He waved his hand over the shrine and the body was there.

"Go home little one." He commanded.

"Haha? Chichi?" He asked.

"Hai. You will go home to Haha." He murmured.

Teru sat Hinata down and he slipped back in much like a shinigami would a gigai. He gasped awake and began shrieking. Teru picked him and ported him to Yamasaki General. He appeared as his true face and Nobu was shocked.

"Make him will and tell the Kurosaki boy next time I keep him." Teru said coldly.

Nobu was sure he was staring a kami and he gulped. Hinata was bleeding and Nobu ported them to the ER. Asuna appeared within minutes and she shook hard as she watched her babe.

"Haha! Haha! Hurt! Haha help!" He screamed.

Tears fell down her face and she was held back by Shinobu.

"Baby I am here. Let Chichi Nobu help you." She said as her face was flooded.

"Haha! Haha! Pain. Hurt. Nata hurt." He shrieked.

She began weeping as her kumo mate worked and he infused his IV with widow venom. Hinata finally passed out and she knelt next to the gurney and sobbed.

"Did he have to suffer?" She screamed at Nobu.

"My love I worked as fast I could. You do not wish to know what he suffered but he had to be stable. Widow venom is like morphine and can suppress breathing, okay? I am sorry he cried but he feels no pain now." Nobu said softly.

Asuna stumbled over to a phone and called Ichigo. She got the machine and she left a barely understandable message. She went to the gurney and lay next to his tiny body. She touched him barely and she sobbed silently. She fell asleep next to him and he woke her up by stroking her cheek.

"Haha? Haha no cry." He said grinning.

"Hinata. My sweet baby. I am so sorry. So sorry!" She said kissing his forehead and cheeks.

"No cry." He said wiping her tears.

"Okay. Haha will not cry anymore." She said wiping her eyes.

"Hinata big boy!" He said smiling.

"Hai you are a very big boy." She said smiling in return.

He snuggled his mother and she kissed his strawberry blonde head. She was just holding him tightly when Ichigo came in. His face dropped and he knelt by the gurney.

"Chichi! Chichi!" Hinata cried in a mantra.

"My boy! How?" He asked choked up.

"Unsure." Asuna said softly.

"Hey little man! You okay? You wanna come home soon?" Ichigo asked wiping the few lone tears.

"Hai." The little hanyou said.

"Okay. You rest up and Chichi and Haha talk 'kay?" He asked his son.

"Hai no long time." He said softly.

"Hai. We'll talk real quick." Ichigo said smiling and running fingers along his cheek.

Asuna got up and followed Ichigo. He pulled her into his arms and began weeping. He held her tightly as he let out his pent up emotions. He was overwhelmed in the supernatural world and the onna who had born him his son and daughter was right here. He crushed his lips against hers and she responded for a moment.

"Come home. Please come home. It's our house." He said hoarsely.

"Ichigo, I am putting Hinata in seclusion with my other babes as soon as he is well." She said holding his head between her hands.

"Asuna, I can't fucking stand this." He said roughly.

"This cannot be right now Ichigo. I am not dismissing; I am putting this on hold for awhile. I have been terrible and we need time to fight separate battles." She said reasonably.

"They aren't so separate anymore are they? I see a wraith and I'll tear it apart slowly. I can't explain how my baby girl died. She ain't here but I'm not loosing you. Swear it!" He growled.

"You are not but this has to be enough for now." She sighed wiping her eyes.

He nodded and looked away. He stalked back to Hinata and Asuna turned to see Kensei in the doorway. He looked downright pissed off. He looked at her and turned on his heel. She ran after him and he slammed her against the wall.

"I told you. I'm not going share you with another vizard." He snapped.

"Kensei! I told him what he needed to hear. I cannot loose you." She whispered.

"I heard your little boy was brought back. Someone's gonna pay big for that one. The kid or me, Asuna. This is a serious relationship and not some regular booty call." Kensei growled low in his throat.

Her chest was heaving and she grabbed his hand in hers. She felt their energies combine and his eyes widened. He did not care who saw him and he pulled her into his arms; he kissed her with passion and conviction. He nibbled her lip and pulled back. He walked away and her chest was heaving.

"Kensei!" She cried.

"See your son onna. I'm still around. I'll be at the warehouse." He said calmly.

"Hai." She said turning back towards Hinata's room.

Ichigo and Hinata were asleep and she kissed her son on his head. He opened his eyes and smiled at his mother.

"Love you Haha. Sleep now." He said grinning a little and he fell asleep.

She wiped tears from her eyes and she ported to Karakura Town and the warehouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had spent a couple of days between Tokyo and Karakura Town. Hinata was released five days after he had been restored. He went into seclusion with his other siblings and she felt much better. She was in Lei's palace and had no clue where her Shouten ally was but she had not tried to find him either. She felt Kaito and she looked back at him.

"Why did Hanaj tr'Awnhi even think to touch you?" He asked.

"He thought me pretty. I guess he thought that the differences did not matter but they do. I cannot accept his family and he killed Rina. I am waiting but the strike is soon. I would have done so sooner but you are here." She murmured.

"I cannot stand the Jings or tr'Awnhi. I cannot stand the Shouten in general beloved. I cannot stand the idea that their unholy hands have touched you." He said in anger.

"The majority of the Shouten are just what you think they are but Lei is not them." Asuna said with a soft tone.

"Did he or did he not do wretched things to you?" Kaito demanded.

"We changed it. It did not or has not happened yet. We remember it vaguely but it is different. Kaito things have happened that must be stopped. Do you know about wyvern?" She asked.

"I know they are ancient reptiles much like wraiths." He shrugged.

"Well between the Shouten and wyvern all of the Ryuku Islands and that includes Seagaia are destroyed. Akemi's whole family. The Arrancar that fathered Haruya was a neko prince named Jagaharu." She explained.

"That is what happened?" He asked stunned.

"I did not realize that you were not all powerful. It took going into Soul Society to understand that you truly were not aware of much unless you were here. What I am saying is that I have to do this and Lei is a good ally. I killed Bai and she was as his mother. I defended myself but I did take someone important from his life." Asuna said.

"She murdered your first pup. She damn near killed Sheng. Good Kamis Asuna but you let your heart guide you too much." He snapped.

"As if you did not? You wandered a foreign land and saw an unusual soul. You decided to get to know me. You never explained that you had sex with me in your true form!" She said almost amused.

"Hai well…okay I should have told you." He said blushing.

"Hai well you are a wraith just as much as a Shouten is. Now I prefer Tomoshibi more but you are a sexual being just as much as an uppyr." Asuna stated flatly.

"You do not have to be so blunt." He said as the blush reached his golden roots.

"Well it is the truth. Did you Danika was a succubus?" Asuna asked.

"Umm I did not. Good Kamis you are a huge chunk of succubus?" Kaito asked shocked.

"Hai. Nifty information my mother did not share. She was so ashamed of it that she did not want to face herself. She was worse then I was at one time and she hid her past. She killed some of her lovers in her hunger. My blood drives me and I only manage to weaken my lovers but I have plenty." She said blushing yourself.

"You still do that. You are not mortal. You are not full inu. You act proper for both species. You take lovers as an uppyr typically does and your become all canine about what you deem yours. That is the issue you have with yourself. When you were with Shezmu; I was your lover but I concealed it. Your needs were met through him and me. Now I knew that Anupu desired you but I did not realize he was in love with you." He said smiling.

"Oh goodness. Anupu and I are too much alike. We get along very well but when we fight; which is often, it is epic." She laughed softly.

"I am in need of food and I think I shall taunt Soul Society. I am shocked that Teru brought back Hinata but he needed to. Damn fool thinks he has to follow every rule his father and mother lay down." Kaito growled.

"His parents? Who are his parents?" She asked.

"Silly girl! Izanagi and Izanami are his parents." He laughed.

Her mouth dropped open and she was stunned. Kaito looked at her and patted her head.

"Onna you know the myths are based in reality. Kamis you look so shocked." He laughed.

"But Izanami died." She said shocked.

"Giving birth to an elemental youkai. Hai my dear. Go back and read our mythology and I will answer any questions you like." He said still smirking.

"So the king of Soul Society is…" She started to say.

"Izanagi. Never met him but he is so old that he probably does not deign to lower himself to us youngsters." He laughed.

Her mouth dropped open and she watched him phase away. She grew angry at Teru and fished out the medal that would make a gate. She waited as it appeared and she went through. She appeared in Soul Society and ported to his barracks. He was in a captain's meeting and he looked at her annoyed. She tapped her foot and he called the meeting adjourned. She followed him to his office and he shut the door. He appeared as himself and he scowled.

"You are the son of the creators?" She demanded.

"Kaito!" He snapped.

"Hai well he figures I know so much already. You broke the rules for Hinata! You are a Kami!" she accused of him.

"I know what I am Asuna. I know who my parents are. My point is that you had no business knowing. Why are you here? You torment me?" He demanded.

"Teru, why do you do this? Why do you act as if I cannot handle the truth?!Why is it you all have deigned to lie to me all these years?" Asuna growled.

"Because you were not supposed to be of that world! Onna you are not natural in that your soul has no business being in the living world! Juria had no business sending a kami soul out into the living world! You have so much damn yoki because you are screw up! The reason you are able to traverse the planes with ease is because you originated here." He snapped.

"I do not understand." She said shaking her head.

"Juria is a relation of mine from her previous life. None of this matters now anymore and you are youkai. Now get out!" Teru yelled.

"You love Hinata." She said softly.

"Well you have seen to it that I am not in his life. You kept his death to yourself. I distance myself and my shinigami because you have." He snarled in fury.

"Teru! How dare you!" She snapped.

"What you think because I am born of the Kamis that I feel any less? I feel onna. I feel more then you will ever know. You think Kaito is so grand but I am stronger and older then he is. The reason he was banished was because killing him would be damn near impossible at this point. I follow the rules because there are younger and more fragile souls in the process. I may be a Kami but I am not a god! I am not my father and you think I sit by as he does? I am smarter than that but there has to be balance and rules to keep the order; but you and your ilk have done nothing but wreak it!" He said in fury and his aura was practically burning.

"You killed your mother!" She said in shock.

"Do not remind me. Go away." He said trying to calm down.

"No! Quite lying to me!" She hissed as she went to strike him.

He pushed her back onto his desk and several containers of ink fell to the floor.

"I will tell you how much I hate you; I asked Hana to return to you. I saw to it she was reborn. I have lied to protect not only those I love but those I tend. Now judge me onna! Go ahead." He seethed.

His white hair fell around them as he stared down at her hard. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She was still so angry at his deceptions but he refused to heed her ill feelings. He ripped open her shirt and lowered his head to her chest. He suckled her nipple through her bra and he growled softly. He pulled himself back together and got off of her.

"You tell Kaito that he lost any rights to you when he restored you. You are no longer his wife and Hinata is still my son according to Soul Society. Goodbye Asuna." He said changing guise and leaving his office.

She was dazed as to what had just happened and she lay there a moment. She sat up and held her shirt closed. She ported out to the outskirts of the Seireitei and she produced a gate. She was shaken up and she walked through to her plane. She ported to her Tokyo penthouse and she was slammed into a wall. Hanaj stared at her in anguish and she damn near lost her mind.

"Why did you kill her?" She screamed.

"You lost faith in me! What did you do?" He screamed at her.

"You killed my daughter!" She yelled.

"I did not! I stunned her. She is alive and only needs to be revived. I had to do something but you lost faith in me! What have I done but turn my back on my family for you? Do you have any idea how much it hurts? Why should you care, right? RIGHT?" Hanaj said slapping her.

Asuna was too shocked for words and he fell against her. Hanaj truly had no idea how she had ripped herself from his mind and soul but it felt like gaping wound that had abscessed.

"What did you do? How did you do this?" He said in a pained voice.

"I did not know." She said choking.

"As I said you lost faith in me. Why do you think it was quiet? I was trying in vain to keep some peace. Why? Why?" He asked in fury.

"I am sorry. Hanaj, I am so sorry!" She said threatening tears.

Hanaj was shaking as if in shock and he suddenly began to rip the remaining clothes from her. She growled out and he did not heed her. All he knew is that he suffered and she was here. He slipped fingers inside of her and she felt them deeper. She practically came off the floor and she was gasping for breath.

"I will not be betrayed by you again. You will not leave me in this state again!" He said in a terrible growl.

"What are you doing? Hanaj what are you doing?" She asked incoherently.

"How could you take yourself from me? Why?" He said in such a wretched tone.

Hanaj merged with her and relief flooded him. His groaning was unreal as he joined her flesh over and over. Mindless was not a good description of their coupling. Hanaj could not maintain his corporeal form the whole time and she was left with wild and crazed feelings of the physical and spiritual. Her cries were grunts and small screams. There was pounding on the door but she kept it shut with her outstretched hand.

"Cleave to me." He begged.

She whined loudly as he did again what Lei had done. He collapsed against her and she screamed again. He phased into her and the door was flung open. Hanaj was using her to hide himself and he was playing payback. She arched off of the floor and Naraku ran to her side. Her body was sweat soaked and she appeared almost feverish.

"Asuna! Answer me! Asuna!" He said shaking her.

-How could you? How could you give yourself to him? - Hanaj snarled in her mind.

-Because you did not tell me! You did not come to me right away! You have been avoiding me. - She growled in his.

-He cannot have you. I will not allow it. I am leaving now as I cannot stay. - He snapped in thought.

-How dare you be angry Hanaj. You are the one that stayed away. - She yelled in his mind.

-Because I am falling apart and they will think you possessed. Enough…finish. - He said brushing every nerve as he phased away.

Asuna went limp in Naraku's arms and ported them via his miasma. He was worried and he took her to Nobu. He laid her on a gurney and his best friend listened.

"She was withering around as if she had poison in her and she went limp." He said concerned.

"Naraku, I need to keep her and observe her." He stated.

"Why? What is wrong?" Naraku demanded.

"Not sure. She is not responding to painful stimulus." Nobu said concerned.

Naraku sighed and he sat by her bed. She stayed in such a deep sleep that all he could do was wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanaj was in Hadasan and he was fuming so badly. He found Lei quickly and he suddenly hit him squarely across the face. The Jing Clan leader was thrown backwards and he stared up at Hanaj in hatred. He bared his fangs and Lei circled the tr'Awnhi prince.

"How did you make your dick work with a female?" Hanaj asked as his eyes were flashing silver.

"Why do you care? You are tr'Awnhi!" Jing sneered.

"You are Shouten!" The prince stated.

"So? You abandoned her and she demanded I rid her of you! I gladly did so." He laughed.

"I love her. I love her and you defile her with your unholy self." Hanaj hissed.

"I love her and she hates you." Lei growled.

"She is a corporeal female." He said gaining in anger.

"I care not Prince Hanaj. Go back and suck your brother's ass. She is fine as she is and does not your betrayals." Lei stated starting to walk away.

Hanaj lost his temper and Lei's eyes widened when he felt the blade pierce his corporeal self.

"Do not die too quickly traitor. She is not yours and she has me within her. You were nothing but a tool. Poor little Jing Lei Shi; nobody could ever love such filth." Hanaj said stepping back.

Lei slipped to the floor and he had totally not expected such a vicious attack from this particular Shouten. He was rasping and he realized he may actually burn in hell.


	62. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Training of those who have lost their will and the arising of a fallen daughter. The appearance of the adopted son; also known as the Amethyst inu. Deepening feelings of old enemies and the surprise of another leads to more of the old story unfolding. Thank you all for reading and as always; I love to hear from you all. The next few chapters will be dedicated to someone. Thank you all again! ;)

Training

Asuna had finally woken up and her eyes were haunted. She went to Rina's tomb and she entered silently. Eyal had a casket with a glass lid. She knew how much he loved Rina and Asher. Jarek was his first born but their two had always been pampered and treated better then Jarek had been simply because it was Eyal himself. Asuna stared down at what appeared a very dead Rina. Hanaj had done a credible job of making her appear dead. She breathed in and suddenly smashed the glass. She lifted up her adult uppyr daughter and sank her fangs into her neck. She flooded Rina with so much yoki that she sputtered and screamed as she came to.

"Mama, you are hurting me!" She gasped in pain.

"I am so sorry. I had to wake you up." She said running her hand through Rina's black hair.

Eyal was there instantly and he stared at Asuna and Rina in shock. He whined and moved to his daughter and hugged her tightly. She was confused as to why she was in a coffin and why her father was so upset.

"Papa? Why am I in the tomb? Why am I in this casket?" She asked surprised.

"Oh baby girl! You are okay? Asuna how? How did you know?" He said as his brown eyes simmered.

"The one that we thought killed her actually only stunned her. He made it appear as she was dead to thwart his brother and stop the attack. He is tired of the fighting and only wants peace." She murmured.

"Well he did a damn good job of hurting the twins and Jarek." He said annoyed.

"It had to appear real. He only wished to stop Raganos. Rina, I am so relieved. I am so happy." Her mother said hugging her too.

"I cannot breathe!" She whined.

"Sorry. Go get cleaned up and I am sure you are hungry." Asuna said softly.

"Da! Oh Papa you were scared!" Rina said hugging her father.

"Da. God Rina you are alive." He said hugging her tightly.

They held each other and she ported out as he released her. He turned his eyes to his wife and mate. He ported them to his library and pulled her close to him. He held her tightly as she just listened to his heart beat.

"Will you do something for me?" She asked.

"Da. Anything. Ask anything of me and I will give it to you." He said in a raw whisper.

"Those of my pups that have stronger psi abilities then warrior abilities; will you train them? Will you make them work their psi yoki and make them stronger so that this never happens again?" She asked earnestly.

"Da. I will work them until they can kill with a thought. I too have become lazy. I need the practice." Eyal said barely kissing her lips.

"Eyal, I am terrified. I am finding out things again and it is scaring me. Those who I thought were enemies and they are not. I find out so much and I think I cannot endure. I deal with it like I always have." She said sighing.

"Do you remember right before we conceived Asher? You remember how angry we were. I thought you had left me and Rina and you thought me just plain stupid? We ended up facing each other; we ended up fixed because we faced the pain." He murmured.

"Hai I remember. I also remember how absolutely incredible that encounter was." She said softly as he held her tightly.

"You know I love Judafre as much as Asher. Those two are as one." He smiled.

"Hai and Shezmu adored Asher. I am so glad you two had become friends before he died." Asuna stated as she held onto him.

"I wept when he died." Eyal admitted.

"You did?" She asked surprised.

"Da. Damn fool mockingly called me 'majesty' the day before he died. I never knew if he committed suicide or was killed." The uppyr king said.

"He had a wicked sense of humor. He was subtle." She smiled.

"Why have you not gone and tried to save him?" He asked.

"He made me promise I would not. He was tired he said." She said wiping her eyes.

"When have you ever listened to anyone?" He laughed.

"True. I love you Eyal." She said softly.

"I love you too. I have always loved you." He said then tipped her head back and began his possession of her mouth.

He kissed her thoroughly and he slipped back slowly. He smirked and sauntered away.

"Asswipe!" She snapped.

"There are other ways of love making my dear and our tie is unique." He laughed as he walked away.

She growled and she pushed down her lust. She sighed as she ported out. She appeared in the Western Palace and her mother was outside of the rooms and she was angry.

"He is having nightmares. I saw what that whore did! Asuna she raped him! That whore raped him." She said in anger.

"She possessed him?" Asuna asked softly.

"Hai. I know what Lei did and I want him here. I want a crash course in these Shouten powers of mine. I am going to fight this bitch and kill her. I am going to make her brother's death seem like paradise. Your sire is innocent of this shit! He has done nothing but defend me!" She said as tears leaked from her eyes.

"I will get him." Asuna said softly.

She ported to the small palace and she walked in on Lei bleeding out slowly. She yelped and knelt near him.

"Lei! Wake up! Wake up damn you!" She growled.

His normally black eyes opened and she was nervous. She rolled him and she saw the wound in his midsection.

"Why did you not call out to me?" She cried.

"I was contemplating it but then sleep sounded better." He said with a lopsided grin.

"You are in shock. You jackass! Who did this to you?" She demanded.

"Hanaj did. He was most displeased with me. He says you are his and that he loves you but I told him it did not matter as I did too." He laughed.

"Damnit Lei! You are too damn flamboyant for your own good!" She growled exasperated.

"Oh well." He snorted.

She looked around for her pups and he held her arm.

"They are fine. Luang has them. He is young but your wraith kids are with the little ones as well." He said softly.

"Okay. You need medical attention." She said porting them out.

They appeared in Yamasaki General and Nobu came near. He looked over the Shouten and looked at her.

"He will not be able to stay corporeal for much longer." She stated.

"I still do not like you!" Nobu growled as he used his venom to disinfect the wound.

"You bastard that burns!" Lei snapped.

"Well I hope it does. There now it is sealed! Get the fuck out!" Nobu snapped.

"NOBU!" Asuna snapped.

"What? I want him gone. This is my hospital." He growled.

"Funded by OUR money." Asuna snapped.

"Let me tell you something sweetheart, I bring in grant money all the damn time. Get him out of here." He snapped.

Nobu stalked off and she sighed. Lei had a smirk on his face and she slapped him lightly.

"You do not have to be a jackass Lei. He has good reason to dislike you as well as me. Now come on." She said porting them back.

She had ported him back to his bed and he pulled her down and sank his fangs into her chest. She gasped as he brazenly had pierced her breast through her shirt. He ripped open the white shirt and she had a huge blood stain on it now. He began feeding and he was making it as pleasurable as possible. She cried out and he looked up at her face.

"Will you take me?" He asked with gentleness.

"Hai." She groaned.

She pulled his ku off and pulled his shirt off. She stripped out of the rest of her clothes and settled in his lap. She slid down his staff and he grunted softly.

"It feels good. You feel so good." He whimpered.

"Hai." She whispered.

He thrust up as she ground her hips down. They were moaning together and he slipped into her soul. He could feel Hanaj though distantly. He smirked and he made her scream in raptures as his spirit touched and caressed hers. Hanaj knew and he gloried in it. He touched the prince's mind and he realized he was caught up in the feelings coursing through Asuna. Lei was so delighted that he could torture him. He squeezed her buttocks and she sighed.

"Trust me." He murmured.

"Hai." She moaned.

He shifted his fingers and slipped them inside of her other entrance. He morphed his fingers a little and she groaned so loudly that he grinned widely.

"We are good like this my former enemy. We are good as lovers. This is much better then trying to kill you. I am going to make you so heavy with my babe. You will be full of me!" He said rasping in her ear.

The sensations were causing exquisite pleasures and she began a spiral down and Lei groaned louder.

"Woman I want to wait. I cannot hold back." He whined as he suddenly felt the pure feelings.

They gripped each other tightly as the passion ran rampant through them. She sagged in his arms. Hanaj felt the whole thing and he loved it. He laid her down and he stood up. He was sore as hell and he needed to feed. He found one of his male companions and fed till he was full and he walked into the main hall to see Hanaj. He smirked as he watched the other Shouten.

"Wonderful little thing we have going on here. I have always found you alluring and to think when and if you fuck her then I will feel it too. I will get to feel your release." He said smirking widely.

"You sick bastard." Hanaj growled.

"Did you get your jollies at all?" Lei demanded.

"None of your business!" The Shouten prince shouted.

"Well I know you did. Like how I made her moan? My dick worked quite well with that woman." He laughed.

"You touch her like you would a man!" He snapped.

"Yes but some women like that too. She enjoys it immensely. She can do amazing things with her uppyr powers but you are such a prude. Do not try and stab me again." Lei sneered.

"You will not keep her Lei. I will not allow it. I will turn you out to Raganos himself." Hanaj threatened.

"Oh no you will not because if you do then you will loose her completely. I serve a purpose in her life and you are naught but an occasional thrill. Now get out of my palace." Lei Jing snapped.

Hanaj was furious and Lei had him dead to rights. He was furious that the Jing leader could work this in his favor and he was furious that he touched the onna he loved. He phased back into Kazakhstan and his life there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in Tokyo and she was in the dojo of the apartment building. She had demanded that all her children begin practicing in their particular strengths; be it their psi yoki or their blades and in some cases both. She saw Gabrielus was circling Wen who had her fang drawn. Amedeo came down and his skin looked a tad darker.

"I see the tanning beds are helping." She observed.

"Si. They are amazing and make it so much easier for us. May we talk?" He asked.

"No talking. Only sparring." She said in anger.

"I have no wish to spar at the moment femmina." He sighed.

She glowered at him and she held out her hand. Konkisaiga appeared and she whirled around; she brought the thin blade down and he had to shift his hand into his reptilian one. She actually cut his palm a little and he looked annoyed. Gabrielus watched his rex move to the wall and pull down a sword. Asuna and Amedeo began to strike blades back and forth.

"Femmina I see the same rage as when I lost my children." He growled softly.

"Nothing I have not been through before. Why should now be any different?" She retorted.

"You are angry and sorrowed, you need to be but please let me help you." He asked gently.

"You can help by sparring with more vigor. Show me what a mighty warrior you supposedly were." She snapped.

Gabrielus could not believe her mouth and Wen suddenly froze his hand.

"FUCK!" He growled out as he felt searing pain shoot up his arm.

"Do not ignore an enemy." She taunted.

"Femmina that was uncalled for!" He snarled.

"Then do not ignore me!" Wen smirked.

Asuna watched but for a moment and went back to sparring Amedeo who seemed to be holding back. She was annoyed that he was acting chivalrous and it pissed her off that he thought she needed to be coddled. She began a flurry of renewed attacks and she did not hold back. He was trying to be decent but she was attacking with strength. Amedeo growled softly as his chest heaved a little with the exertion. She was as a good a swordsman as any of his soldiers had been. She rushed him and sliced right into his chest. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Wen dragged Gabrielus away. Amedeo in turn got an arm and she suddenly slammed him against the wall with her nami. He was downright shocked at her. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her upper body almost like a boa constrictor. She yelped and dropped her fang.

"Do you feel better femmina? Does it make you feel better to try and batter something?" He asked.

"Misaki is still gone. I am lucky and Hinata was restored but his sister was not. Kamis damn it I am crying again." She said wiping her eyes.

"You are allowed to cry femmina. You act like you have to be some sort of automaton. You live and therefore feel." He stated holding her face.

She stared at him and she was suddenly and brutally kissing him. He was surprised by her actions but she bit into his tongue. He snarled in passion as she was causing momentous feelings to course through him. She released his mouth and he whined.

"Tell me about her. I see her in your mind but tell me little things." She demanded.

"Right now?" He asked dumbly.

"Hai. I want to hear what it felt like to be inside of her. I want to know how soft her skin was and how her hair felt as it brushed against your flesh." Asuna demanded.

She began to run her tongue along his neck and he was shaking a little.

"Why do want to know this? What does it matter?" He asked groaning as she teased him.

"Because she mattered to you. What did it feel like the first time you slipped into her depths?" She asked.

"Gods. I was drunk. I had been at the banquet and she was so beautiful. She was as tight as I took her. I remember thinking I could die right then." He mumbled in a passionate tone.

"She liked to taste you often." She whispered in his ear.

"Si. She liked to taste. She poured honey over me one time. I came so hard." He said in a drugged like state almost.

She cut her neck with her claws and she guided his mouth so that he could taste her. His groans were mindless as he tasted her potent blood. She groaned herself and he began sucking harder on the wound.

"Do you wish me to do the same?" She asked.

He slowly pulled back and nodded yes. She slid down his body and pulled down his jeans he wore. She laved her tongue along him and suddenly sank her fangs into his femoral artery hard. He groaned out and he panted as she sucked.

"Si! Femmina. My Asuna. Gods si!" He cried out hard.

The sensations were coursing through him and she held his backside tightly as he made his reptilian noise and he began to jerk. She released his artery and she swallowed him and his knees tried to buckle. She had to let him go and he fell to his knees. His now shoulder length red-black hair fell around his face as he tried to catch his breath.

"Asuna. I am so tired." He said catching his breath.

"Do something for me?" She asked softly.

"Si." He groaned.

"Take me now. Take me hard." She demanded.

"Si." He said softly.

He pulled her jog pants down and he was desperate to please her. He wanted her feel something more then her grief at the moment. Amedeo was lost in her and he nipped her lower back and buttocks.

"Amedeo please! Please." She begged him.

"Si. Do not beg me. I have no will." He cried softly.

He pushed into her and the now familiar feelings gripped them. Making love to his wife had been awesome and so wonderful but this was beyond Valentina. He was so enamored with her as he moved sluggishly and tiredly. He would need the sun bed and some sleep. Her cries were making him crazed as she pushed back against his groin.

"I need to…Asuna you are stopping me….femmina please! I beg you." He said rasping breathlessly.

She crawled forward and his eyes widened. He looked downright feral and she lay on her back on the bamboo floor. He was on her and he shoved himself in hard. He made such amazing grunts as he began moving harder and urgently. Her face was awash in the amazing encounter and she felt the spiral out of control. She whined and whimpered as their hips met. He was loosing his calm nature to his inner beast and the need to mark her was crippling him. She finally let loose her mental hold and he snarled as her climax made him react. He fell against her as he had such an amazing flash of brilliant ecstasy washed through him. He felt her claws pierce his flesh but it felt distant. He was falling into a coma like sleep and his eyes were incredibly bleary.

"Love you femmina. Love you." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Hai. Hold on." She whispered as she ported them to her bed upstairs.

He tried to move and pull himself back but he started to try and snore.

"Amedeo?" She whispered.

"Si?" He responded barely.

"Do not fight yourself next time." She said as she ran her hands over his back.

"Si. Too hard to stop. Want you so much; want you as much as I wanted her." He said softly as he fully passed out.

His eyes were shut and he was sleeping heavily and she allowed herself to join him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabrielus was still pissed and his pride bruised that the tigress had managed to injure him. He was pissed off that she was holding back in all forms and he wanted to slap her pretty face. She stuck her tongue out at him and he felt like grabbing it.

"Put it away; you are not using it properly anyway." He growled.

"You know when sparring it is customary to keep striking even when the other stops. You were distracted and you would have gotten yourself killed." She growled back.

"I was a general femmina! You think I do not know battle strategy?" He said getting right in her face.

"It does not matter. You have no wish to be known so why should I care? Actually I do not. My Haha commanded that we all sharpen our skills and that is what I am doing." She said flatly.

"You turn my words around. You are being difficult on purpose." He accused.

"Okay maybe so. I have to go." Wen growled out.

He grabbed her tightly in his arms and he was furious with the feline femmina.

"You make it difficult to want to like you." He said in her ear.

"I do not care if you like me or not. Blow it out your ass." She growled.

"I am thinking something else can be blown better." Gabrielus retorted.

"Very funny. Leave me alone." She said jerking away from him.

He stared at her walk into snowy mist and he suddenly followed her. She was thrown forward and she turned on him and slashed his beautiful face with her claws. He cursed as her shoki made his skin frostbitten. Gabrielus watched her and he was unsure as to why she was so angry.

"I am not your whore. I came onto you but that does not mean I am yours to do with as you please. I am royalty twice over and you will not treat me as your personal pleasure slave. I thought to get to know you and perhaps see if there could be chemistry but I will not be dictated to by anyone and most especially when I am told that I am nothing more then an entertaining fuck." She said answering his unspoken question.

"I see. Well you have many opinions femmina, si?" He asked narrowing his beautiful green eyes.

"Yes. I have many. Now you can go back to wherever and leave me alone. I regret wasting my energy on a brick wall." She said haughtily.

He was suddenly right in front of her and he gripped her jaw. He was incensed and very angry at her flippant responses and arrogant swagger.

"You have not seen true cruelty femmina. You have no clue as to true evil. You sit on your high horse and stare down your lovely little button nose at me for shielding what is my pain. I had to watch my friends and family die because of the wyverns. Now true it was because my rex married the wrong femmina but it was true amor. You have NO clue about anything!" He snarled.

"You think you are the only species to face opposition and true hardship? Poor little lost basilisk. I cannot be known because I am some melodramatic pansy boy! I have known death and it was true love. Cry me a river Gabrielus; you are not the only one to see horrendous acts. I saw my Ba's brains splattered all over me and Zihao. Go ahead and shut yourself off. Go skulk in a damn cave and let life pass you by. I choose not to and I will not waste my time on someone who would just use me." She snapped.

His mouth was set in a grim line and he was downright and supremely pissed off at the tigress. She walked away from him and he just stared at the spot she had been in. He had shut out his emotional baggage and had used the physical to cover up his emotions. He glared at her back and he stalked forward and shoved her hard. She fell and she turned nasty silver colored eyes. She was being overwhelmed in her feline nature and he saw her features roughen a little. He sank to his knees and pressed her back. He ripped her dress right from her and sliced through her undergarments. She was in shock but he turned her over. He had a wicked gleam in his eye and he lowered his tongue to right above her tail. She yelped as he sucked and tongued the skin.

"How?" She choked.

"You think me dumb no? You are not the first feline daemon I have seen. This will make it even more intense." He growled as he barely scratched the sensitive skin.

She screamed out and it was painful at first then warmth of epic proportions began to shoot into the hypersensitive area. She wiggled her bottom and she felt him nip a buttock cheek sharply and it again erupted.

"You are beautiful femmina but I have known many, many beautiful men and femmina. Why should I share my past with just another pretty face?" He demanded.

"Then do not. Leave me alone." She hissed.

He spread her open and began to lick and suck her opening. Wen groaned as he tortured her relentlessly. Gabrielus was used to femmina who were softer but this one had taken him so brazenly. Her cries were numerous but she was trying hard it seemed to ignore him.

"If your goal was to make me obsessed then congratulations. If you wished for my passion then you have it." He growled loudly.

"I want nothing from you as you want nothing but pleasure. I am all about having a good time but not at the expense of my dignity or my heart." She snarled.

"You wish to play roughly? You want to play a game?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"I have no wish for nothing." She snapped.

He suddenly stopped what he was doing and her words were getting to him. He stood up and wiped off his clothes.

"Fine." He nodded.

He phased away and she sat on her backside and he had hurt her feelings when he had rebuffed her. She had been humiliated and angry afterward. She produced a shoki mist and she entered his room at his apartment. He was there and he looked angry. He was furious at the intrusion but she dropped her shredded dress and she pushed him flat against the bed. She laid flat against him and they stared at the other.

"I want more from you then just sex basilisk. I want to know the man this is and I wish to know your history." She said growling close to his lips.

"You ask too much femmina." He said growling softly right back.

She shifted her hips and her eyes rolled back for a moment. She had his member between her nether lips and pressed against her nub. His breathing was quickened and she ground her hips into his and he hissed softly. She kept it up and Gabrielus was wanting. The pressure was delicious but not enough but Wen was not offering anything more. He was trying to shift a little and she pressed down harder with her groin. Her gentle moans were making him insane from the rubbing of her clit.

"Wicked onna." He groaned.

"I want to know you Gabrielus. I want to know who you really are." She gasped softly.

"Femmina, this is torture!" He snarled out.

"Well you were doing the same to me." She offered.

"Give me more. Now please!" He yelped as she was grinding harder.

He was about to say something but she slipped him inside of her. He shook under her and moaned as she rolled her hips. She found his lips and too slowly kissed him. She was moaning into his mouth as he groaned loudly into as well. She began to press him with her powerful telekinesis. He rolled them and he shoved his hips against hers hard. She refused to release his lips and he was loosing his mind. Her yoki was pressing in and prodding him in so many ways. Josephina had been an uppyr but she had weaker psi abilities. This onna was not even full uppyr. He had to rip his lips away and he trailed hot kisses down her jaw to her throat. He cupped her breast and teased the nipple to tautness. Her raspy cries were almost distracting as the sound made him react. He lowered his head and began to nip the tip over and over. He loved the mammalians and their beautiful femmina. He suckled and lightly bit it. His thrusting became maddened and he was on the verge of a massive explosion. His muddled mind was not responding rationally and the pleasure was clouding his senses. Hit bit into the nipple and areola as he tasted her blood a little. Her lithe feline body arched like a bow and her body gripped him with her velvet walls. He gasped out loudly as the finish was nothing less the spectacular. He saw blinding white as he closed his eyes as he emptied his seed. The end had been potent and he literally saw stars. He slowly released the tit and laid his head against her heaving chest. He refused to move and he began snoring heavily. Wen was sleepy as well but he had effectively pinned her down. Her body was feeling little tremors of pleasure with him still inside of her. She gave up and passed out as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up and she felt sluggish. He was still in her and on her and she was able to maneuver him to his back. She stood up and her world began spinning. She tried to gain her bearings but she ended up falling to the floor. Gabrielus sat up immediately and helped her up. She turned green and she fled his arms and began retching harshly into the toilet in his bathroom. He was shocked that she was this sick and he feared that he had leached too much of his venom into her.

"Wen?" He asked gently.

"Gods this is horrible!" She said as she finished getting sick.

"Femmina. I am sorry. My venom must have reacted badly in you." He said in a sorrowful way.

"No you idiot! Gods what the hell am I going to do?" She asked.

"I do not understand." He said stupidly.

"I have a little inu in me. Gods Haha is gonna kill me!" She said wiping her mouth.

"What? What are you saying?" He demanded.

"I am pregnant." She growled out.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"What you think it impossible to happen?" She demanded.

"I just did not think but how?" He asked shocked.

"You know what? If you have no idea how a female gets knocked up then you are seriously sheltered. I have to go." Wen snapped.

"You are mammal!" He said stunned to his core.

"You are so dense. Goodbye Gabrielus." She said jerking away from him.

"NO femmina. You do not tell me you are with child and leave! No! You will not walk away from me." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Pardon?" She asked coolly.

"I lost Josephina in a terrible childbirth. I will not loose another child." He said standing firm.

"I think that this is very new and you can adjust. You do not seriously think I will give up my own cub or whatever it will be." She snapped.

"Femmina do not do this. I will force your hand. I will mate you right now!" He growled.

"Go to hell!" She growled back.

She had dressed in a long shirt of his and she stared at him defiantly. He shifted her against the door and pulled her shirt up. He moved her panties aside and he became one with her. He was possessed at the moment and he held out his hand. It became his reptile form and her eyes widened.

"Look at me." He commanded.

"What is this?" She asked breathless.

"There will be pain but a second. If need bite me." He instructed.

He gripped her hips tightly and broke the skin. She groaned in pain and she felt something else. She caught his eyes and she felt languid suddenly. She did as he told her and she snapped her fangs at his throat. He felt a subdued bliss and he cried out. Mating her was causing powerful tremors.

"Harder. Bite harder! Wen si! Like that." He groaned louder.

He was rasping loudly and he was praising her. He would regret the pain he caused her but he released his venom only in the first layer of skin. He lost all control of himself and his eyes were dark inky green. He clamped down on her throat viciously and she screamed in pain. It was replaced moments later as he made her look at him. He was mesmerizing her to make her forget the burning as it went through her system. He ended up thrusting up inside of her hard and the door was gouged under her feline claws. He released a viperish noise and she collapsed totally.

"Wen? Femmina?" He said shaking her.

"Owe." She said softly.

"The discomfort will pass. I promise in the future it will bring you great pleasure." He said nipping her lips.

"Gabrielus, I need to go to sleep." She whined.

"Si." He said picking her up.

He carried her to his room and laid her on his bed. He lay next to her and she closed her golden brown eyes. She had goaded him into this but Amedeo would understand. He looked at her hips and his mating mark was healing beautifully. Flashes of Josephina hit him and he looked away. He saw in his mind how she moaned and begged when they made amor. He could see how she arched her back and how she had cried out his name. Josephina had been an uppyr and he had loved her more then any other individual. He had begged and cried at the base of the statue of Jupiter for his wife to be spared. He had cut his own wrists for a blood sacrifice and he had begged the goddess Minerva as well. He had fallen asleep at the feet of gods and his wife had bled out trying to deliver his son. He had stood in the temple and had cursed the gods and swore to them death if he ever met one. He had given into licentiousness and depravity but it filled his pain. He sighed and wondered what the hell had done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrastus was tired of the half mating that had taken place and he had not been alone with Yuzuna in forever and he was willing to throw himself in front of a bus at the moment. He was on the roof of the building underneath the barrier; he wore no clothes at the moment so he could get the full sun. The sun bed had been marvelous but nothing compared to the real thing. His long black hair fanned around him on the chaise and he looked up to see a black haired beauty standing over him.

"Well I have not seen your type around here before." She said amused.

"What are you femmina?" He asked covering up with a towel.

"Oh I was mortal at one time. I am ningen but no longer mortal." She smiled.

"How?" He asked.

"My mother married me to a youkai with the purpose of extending my life." She shrugged.

"Who is your materna?" Adrastus asked.

"Lady Asuna." She smiled.

"She is a cane and bevitore di sangue." The black basilisk stated.

"She is those things. I am one of her few adopted children. She found me dying when I was very little at the foot of the Mount Hakurei-zan. Anyway Chichi Nobu saved me. Now what are you? You look like some manner of reptile." She smirked.

"Si. I am a black basilisk." He replied.

"I see! I am Etsuko." She said thrusting out her hand.

Adrastus took it and shook it lightly. Her long black hair was partially up and the part fell in soft waves. Her brown eyes flicked over his form.

"What happened to the daemon?" He asked.

"Oh Haha ended up not liking him. She made us separate." She shrugged.

"I am Adrastus femmina." He said bowing his head.

"Are all basilisks so pretty?" She asked.

"I do not know." He chuckled.

"Well Yuzuna did not say you were so pretty." She smirked.

"You have seen her?" He asked.

"Hai. She is wracked with guilt. She does not handle being a rebel very well." Etsuko stated.

"I see. I had no wish for my feelings to cause her guilt." He sighed.

"Yuzuna loves Jyuushiro a lot." She said.

"Si I know. I would prefer her to say something in person but I guess I am not going to get that. Thank you for telling me." He said rising and wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Perhaps she will come to her senses soon enough." She said standing as well.

"No, I should not have pursued her. I appreciate the information femmina." He said feeling overwhelmed.

She watched him phase away and she felt bad. Her sister was really a good soul but she was also an avoider. She was too much like Haha when she was younger. She went to the basilisk's apartment and she softly knocked on their door. Amedeo answered and he had an open button down shirt and boxers. He saw a mortal looking femmina and he smiled.

"Hello." He stated bowing.

"Oh hello. Is Adrastus here?" She asked.

"He just came back inside. May I ask who you are femmina?" He asked.

"Orlovich. I am Orlovich Etsuko. Lady Asuna is my mother." She said bowing.

Amedeo looked surprised and she went to Adrastus's door. She knocked softly and he opened the door. He had on a pair of black trouser pants and he was pulling on a black button down shirt.

"I am sorry. Yuzuna is being scared. She will come to her senses." She said softly.

"I have waited around long enough femmina. I am not one to pine away for a female and that is what I have been doing. She is beautiful, kind, and very sweet but I am not playing a game." He said almost bitterly.

"So sorry." She said feeling bad.

"No issue. I am grown and several thousand years old. I can handle this. Thank you." He said walking past her.

Gabrielus came out of his room followed by Wen and she looked green. Gabrielus went about pouring her some water and Wen looked through what they had that could settle her stomach.

"You all do not have crap." She growled.

"Hello Wen." Etsuko said smirking.

"Hello Suko and yes, I feel like shit. Thank you so much for knocking me up!" She growled at Gabrielus.

"Shut up! You have done nothing but bitch since you woke up femmina! My rex I am going somewhere else!" Gabrielus snapped then phased out.

Amedeo looked confused and concerned as Wen downed the water.

"Yes, he knocked me up. I am now somehow mated to him and he is driving me up the wall!" She growled.

"Mated you?" Amedeo asked shocked.

"Pregnant?" Adrastus said even more surprised.

"YES! Gods are all you basilisk this dense?" She said porting away.

Etsuko watched the black haired basilisk and he poured himself some juice and downed it quickly. He was angry at himself and he looked over at the pretty human. He felt bitterness stir his gut and he went up to her and breathed in her ear.

"You wait for what reason femmina?" He asked.

"I feel wretched." She said honestly.

"Are you like your daemon siblings?" He asked.

"Do I engage in mindless encounters often? No, not really but I was not raised like a ningen at all. Haha raised me just like she would her other pups." She shrugged.

"I see. You probably could not handle a reptile daemon." He said bluntly.

"Is that a challenge? You would be surprised what I can handle basilisk. If you like buy me a drink tonight at Hibari's lounge and we will see where it goes." She said smirking.

She walked away and he watched her pert backside. She had been mated while still in the prime of her mortal life. He was pretty sure that Lady Asuna never had any intention of keeping her human daughter tied to another daemon. He was surprised that she had adopted a human at all.

"My femmina continues to surprise me, a human? She is really pretty." Amedeo said in admiration.

"She said she had been dying as a young girl and your femmina had found her." Adrastus stated.

"Amazing. Well you look a little better. Are you still suffering?" Amedeo asked.

"Si. I will get over it. Excuse me my rex." He said leaving the apartment.

Amedeo was shocked at Gabrielus and he sensed his general and very good friend. He had gone to the roof and he had on a pair of sunglasses and he looked over at his king.

"Well?" Amedeo demanded.

"She and I have passionate amor and she says she is with child. Since she has cane in her then I believe her. She did not want to be tied to me but I refuse to have my child away from me so I mated her." He shrugged.

"She is feisty Gabrielus. You do better with men." Amedeo said bluntly.

"Maybe but I really like her. Besides she is beautiful si?" Gabrielus asked smirking.

"Si. Very beautiful and feisty. You will be driven mad." Amedeo chuckled.

"Well she thinks she has a right to bed anyone she wishes and I have news for her that it will not happen." He said crossing his arms.

"I will buffer what Asuna does. She is crazy over her off spring." He smiled.

"Very like Valentina. I remember when you yelled at your youngest daughter and she attacked you." Gabrielus smiled.

"Si. Gods she was such a femmina. I miss her so." Amedeo said wistfully.

"I agree. We all adored our regina." Gabrielus smiled.

"Si but I have met an amazing femmina now. I am enthralled with her." Amedeo said slipping off his shirt.

"You have met an amazing femmina and I have mated one of her harpy daughters but Gods she is hot." Gabrielus said closing his green eyes.

"You will go nuts but you will end up loving her." Amedeo warned.

"Hell no!" Gabrielus said growling.

Amedeo laughed and lay in the sun to get his energy and much needed body temperature up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was working out in her dojo in Karakura Town and she was working her daughter Emi. They had been both so busy that she had not seen her in awhile. Osami was also working with his long forgotten blade. Ishin and his youngest son had gotten into a shouting match and Osami had left. Rishou was sitting back watching his older sister and they were all teasing the other.

"I cannot believe you all have fallen so lax!" Their mother admonished.

"Well Haha it is the modern era." Emi stated.

"It is the modern era but you all are still youkai. Since when do all youkai always get along? NEVER!" She snapped.

"True." Osami said groaning.

"Well you are here to whip us into shape." Rishou said smiling.

"You and Ulquiorra have made amends?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. He was being pissy. Iyo has disappeared and it has him upset." Rishou said.

"Iyo and Kenji were changed into Tomoshibi by Kaito. I am grateful for that." Asuna stated leading her pups in moves.

"That is so cool!" Rishou said happily.

"Thank Kamis. Chichi has been a wreck about the twins. Eriko swears Kenji comes to her in the middle of the night." Emi stated.

"I do not doubt it. Kenji will never be fully corporeal again but he will attempt to continue some kind of relationship with her." Asuna responded.

"Emi and Rishou fight. Osami come at me son." She said smirking.

"Haha no!" Osami groaned.

"Hai! Now pick up the katana and come at me." She commanded.

"You can whip all of us soundly." Osami grumbled as he whirled around and struck her fang.

They continued to work through their moves and Asuna was able to soundly beat all of her three of her part kumo pups. Osami and Rishou's chests were heaving and Emi was a little better off. She commanded them to stay in the dojo till they could not move. All three of them knew better then to disobey an order like this. Osami and Rishou continued to whine to Emi who put her fingers in her koinu ears and hummed. Asuna drifted away till she reached her kitchen and she poured herself a large glass of water. She felt a familiar aura and she went to the front door. She opened it and she was shocked to see an inu she had not seen in centuries. The male with violet colored eyes bowed low and looked up at her with a smirk. His black hair was cut in a very modern style and his almond shaped eyes watched her. He wore a white patterned button down shirt and black jeans. She knew several beautiful male inu but this one was by far simply the most beautiful male canine she had ever known. Hwan was very sure of himself as he was when he was young.

"Hello Asuna." He smiled.

"Hwan." She mumbled.

"I have been remiss since our little encounter in Hyesan. How have you been?" He asked benignly.

Her face burned in shame and she thought back to that little encounter. He had taunted and she had flattened him against the wall. They had ripped their clothes off of each other and they had ended up rutting in their true forms. To say mutual attraction was stupid; the attraction was like magnets and she forcefully looked away.

"I am well. You look…you look well too." She said as her face burned.

He stepped closer and scented her neck. He growled low in his throat and their faces were barely an inch apart.

"I guess I was ashamed of myself as well. I have never acted like that before or since." He said brushing his nose against hers.

"Hwan what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I am a warrior, Tekeshi did train me well." He said unable to control his ardor.

As soon as their lips met it was like an explosion. She snarled suddenly and they tried to dominate the other. They barely made it in the door and he fell on her. His mouth began placing searing kisses and harsh nips on her throat and down her sternum.

"Hwan! This not right." She said gasping.

"I know. You smell like a first heat to me." Hwan rasped.

"Kamis." She muttered.

He ripped open her shirt and bra and trailed licks and kisses to her belly button. She was loosing her rational mind completely as he pulled her yoga pants down. He continued his licking and short, sharp little nips down one leg and then moved up the other. Hwan stared at her with now reddened eyes and he was desperately trying to calm his heart that was beating in a staccato rhythm. Their lips met violently and for some reason she acted like the perfect inu bitch; she bared her neck and the raw instinct ripped through them both. She was on her side and he spooned her and their joining was primitive and instinctual. She was growling low and snarling softly as his jaws stayed around her neck. She was wrapped up in the scent and feel of him as the short but brutal rut ended with both of them growling. Hwan was getting his breath under control and he felt such crushing humiliation that he acted like a mindless inu when it came to this onna. She got his blood boiling and the two times he had seen her; he acted like an adolescent pup. She tried to get up when she realized that her pups were on the other side of the large house. She ported them to her bed and he fell back stupefied.

"Onna forgive me." He said softly.

"Me too. Forgive me too." She said embarrassed.

Hwan could not think straight around her and he was like a small kid in candy store when he was near her. If he could get beyond the intense need to bite and nip her then he would love to get to know the amazing onna he knew she was. He had stayed away simply because their reaction to the other had been so primitive. Both of their faces were a little red and she rolled to her side and got up. She went to her closets and pulled on some dark wash jeans and teal colored sweater. He watched her and he was lost watching her.

"I came to offer myself to beat the Shouten. I did not intend to rut you the second I saw you." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Only rut me the second you got done speaking." She said lightly.

"Hai well in my defense you are the best scenting and most beautiful onna." He retorted.

"Kamis you are sin itself Hwan. Are you related to the ningen houshi, Mirokou?" She asked smiling.

"Um not that I know of but I have heard his legend." He laughed.

"You stay there and I will stay here. I hope we can perhaps be a little away from the other." She muttered.

"Well I would like to get to know you but I guess I know you in a way." He smiled.

"What manner of inu are you?" She asked.

"Apparently a rare breed. I am unsure totally. There are myths surrounding the violet eyed inu. We are supposedly descended from the Kamis themselves and dwell somewhere between the afterlife and here. Basically nonsense." He laughed.

"I do not know about that. You know there is an afterlife and it is called Soul Society. There are Kamis for I have met them." She said considering.

"Oh please! You are hilarious. May I get a shower and something to eat?" He asked.

"Hai the shower is in there and I will put something in the microwave." She said blushing a little.

He was sure she was never shy around anyone and almost felt honored. He jumped up and slipped into the bathroom and stripped out of the rest of his clothes. He slipped into the hot water and he still felt a little humiliated. She was as royal as they got and he was not. His beginnings were meager but Tekeshi had found him amongst the ruins of his home in Korea. His parents had been merchants in a small but flourishing inu city. His tribe was known as the Amethyst inu and they were just a small group with unusual eye color. The Yongle Emperor had smashed his way through China and Korea; his parents had been murdered and he had been left. He had hid beneath rafters in his home and his sister had survived as well. Tekeshi had taken them both in and he had been raised as one of his sons. His sister was happily mated to a Panyu inu and they had many pups. He had always remained single. When he had encountered the widowed mate of his beloved foster father; he had desired to meet her. He had not expected her to be so damn lovely and smell so freakishly good. He got within a foot of her and his inner beast went wild. He had been horrified at himself but she had been incredible. He knew that Changming had been smitten with her for a long time as well as Geming but his red headed brother was such a swaggering idiot that he had put her off. He washed up and he stepped from the shower. He noticed a robe was laid out and he slipped it on. Hwan stepped into her bedroom and she had a tray with simple noodles and some chicken. He smiled and she had remembered how he preferred simple food when he had to eat prepared food. He picked up the chop sticks and began eating. Asuna was watching and her damn heart would not stop hammering in her chest. She hated that she could not help herself around him. He was eating with gusto and she watched him polish off the glass of wine and simple meal. He looked back at her and he smiled.

"Very good. Thank you." He smiled.

"You can thank a friend of mine named Kensei. He is an excellent cook." She smiled in return.

"Well I will if I meet him." He said watching her as he sipped the white wine.

She moved forward and took his glass. She set it on the nightstand and she leaned him back. Their lips already met and this one was slower. His hands were in her silver hair and his tongue was running along hers. She whimpered into it and she undid the plush navy colored robe. She undid her jeans and scrambled out of them. He helped her out of her sweater and they went back to kissing the other. He pulled her into his lap and joined them. Hwan moaned out loudly and his beast was snarling in his mind. He had one of his hands splayed against her upper back and the other one was right above her backside. She whimpered again as they ground against the other slowly but he knew damn well he was not in control of himself. Asuna pressed her forehead to his and whined softly as they worked against the other. He felt fear that he would loose his mind and begin to change. Her walls were so sensitive and every move he made felt exquisite. He held her tightly and his growls and groans were so damn erotic as he felt the telltale signs of completion. It hit her hard and yelped out as she gripped him so tightly.

"Kamis." He grunted as his body reacted.

She had gone first and he was holding onto her. His claws had begun to change and he knew he must be in the midst of changing. They collapsed on the bed and stared at the other.

"Mate me and get it over with." He said closing his eyes.

"My quote, unquote harm does not bother you?" She asked amused.

"Nope. Could care less." He yawned.

"You are hopeless." She laughed

They stayed there and stared at the other till they both fell asleep. Hwan was just so laid back that he did not care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Endless amounts of time spent in the dojo and her pups were bitching. Lei gleefully informed her that Raganos was pretty bad off. Her mother had apparently caused some wounds that were already festering to remain ulcerous. Asuna took secret pleasure that the bastard was suffering. Akemi was taking time to spend time with Hoshi and Ang Chi. Daichi was so much harder around the edges and he had the same swagger that Ggio Vega had before. Daichi was also more open to various things and Akemi had admitted that it made him so much more intense between them. Akemi was training with her naginata in Shenyang and Daichi was sitting high up on a stack of mats. He watched his beautiful love spar her inu mate. He watched her with half closed eyes and Ang Chi finally bowed out to go tend to Hoshi. Daichi jumped down and he watched his onna with half lidded eyes. She was watching him in return and he ended up trapping her between his arms and her back was to the wall.

"You are slightly nervous around me now." He purred softly.

"You are you but you are so much darker. Even your hair changed a little." She murmured fingering his long hair.

"I like it. I like being meaner." He grinned.

"You were awesome as you." She snapped.

"Yet you felt bad for the young little neko boy. Do you think I am still so young?" He asked running a finger down the front of her tunic.

"I think you are sexy as hell." She murmured.

"I like your inu and I adore the dragon. I really like Ryukotsusei. He is so straight laced though." Daichi said with a lazy grin.

"I am glad." She smiled.

"How does that feel Akemi?" He asked as he slipped a finger inside of her silk capris.

"Shit Daichi! Oh Kamis that feel so good." She moaned.

"I have been so angry since that bastard killed my kit. I have waited so patiently for you to give me a child." He stated softly.

"I know and I want you to know I wanted it so badly." Akemi cried softly.

"I know. I saw how bad you cried. How is this Akemi?" He asked as he finger explored her deeply.

"Perfect." She groaned.

"I can make you pregnant again." He purred deeply.

"Bed please. My legs are going to buckle." She groaned loudly.

"Okay." He said smiling licentiously.

She ported them to the bed she normally shared with Ang Chi and he undid her clothes quickly. Their bodies were instantly against the other and Daichi was in a wicked good mood and proceeded to make passionate love to her. It made him wild to think that she was his and she screamed out as he made her climax. Her breaths were harsh as she came down. His body was covered in sweat and he watched her closely. Akemi passed out and he got up slowly. He noticed Ang Chi and he nodded to the young Manchu Lord.

"You are wild my friend." Ang Chi smirked.

"No more so then you. How is your pup?" He asked walking beside him.

"Very good. She is strong. You know I can tell you later cause her scent will change." He said smiling.

"Hai you inu are really good scenters. Makes neko look bad but oh well." He chuckled.

"You seem happy." Ang Chi murmured.

"I am stronger now. My youth has been a hindrance to me. Apparently I was meant to have this thing inside of me unleashed. Asuna says I took to it really easily." Daichi considered.

"Hai. She told me that Grimmjow is a lot like his former self." Ang Chi said.

"Hai. My half brother is great. He is such a good man and great warrior. He makes Hiroshi look like a little girl." He snickered.

"Things have quieted down for now but I imagine it will get worse." The inu said softly.

"Yeah well I am a helluva lot stronger now and you are just a bad ass anyway. Lucky bastard you have Shouten in you. Can you sense them easily?" He asked.

"I can if I try. When I was in Hueco Mundo it was impossible to shut them out. Now my mother is allied with Lei Jing and I have no idea how to feel about it." He said softly.

"Well maybe you should ask." Daichi stated.

"Hai good idea. I hope she is pregnant. I know what a good man you are." Ang Chi said.

"Thank you. You know it means much to me how much you two support me. I kind of like this situation now. It goes against my instincts but you know what, I think it will stop whatever happens." He said drifting away.

Ang Chi watched the young Yamaneko drift away and he was happy. He ported to Karakura Town and he found his mother sparring some of his younger siblings. She nodded to him and suddenly whirled on him. He had to duck and pull his fang. He could not best her and he had always managed to stalemate his jii-chan and his adopted mother. They began going back and forth with their spar and the others were in awe. Mizuki was panting as well as Ayana. These two females were two of the best warriors besides Yuzuna and they were being put through the ringer.

"You all have gotten too used to your suits and offices." Ang Chi grinned.

"Shut up Chi!" Ayana snapped.

"Well it is the truth." He teased.

"You are one of the few who has not given up your fang for modern trappings. My point I am making is that you all are my pups. You all have abilities that in some way outdo me. You must tap those things which you have not mastered and do it. The only reason I am stronger is because I have never given up my warrior heritage. I have never stopped practicing. Yoki will get weak when unused." Asuna said sternly.

"Hai mam." Mizuki said wiping her brow.

"You are coveted by Aizen. There will come a point when he makes another move and go against this supposed treaty. You are an enemy of the wyvern and we are all targets of the Shouten. Raganos tr'Awnhi has his sights not only on my mother but the total destruction of our family. We are great because of whom we are. Now get back to it girls." Asuna commanded.

"Hai." They said in unison.

Asuna followed Ang Chi and he turned to her. He smiled a little and she could tell he was upset a little.

"You are wondering about Lei?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"The only reason he wanted you was to raise you Ang Chi. He and I have worked out our arguments." She said softly.

"How Haha? How did you work out your issues?" He demanded.

"Lei saved jii-chan and he also brought Tekeshi back as well. The wraiths have struck in so many places at once. He totally disagreed with Hinata and Misaki's murders. His devotion and the idea of getting you back was proof enough." She shrugged.

"I do not understand." He said perplexed.

"I know Lei now. I know his motives and I know his desires. He allows himself to appear completely depraved to fool others Ang Chi. They disregard him when they should not. The Mongolian Jing Clan is powerful. Your birth mother was akin to a shinigami." She shrugged.

"But how do you know all this Mother?" He demanded.

"When I thought Rina was murdered by Hanaj, I demanded he switch the bond to himself." She said in a very soft tone.

"WHY??" He asked shocked.

"Because Raganos killed your siblings and Lei reacted by helping me. He is hiding your remaining younger siblings and I will decimate the Kazak Shouten." She growled fiercely.

"Haha what you did; that required rutting." He said shocked.

"I know what it entailed and I tell you that I know what I am doing. I do not need your permission." She said almost coldly.

"Haha, I understand why but he hurt you!" He growled.

"That did not happen. I remember it but we changed the timeline and it did not happen. He was driven by such utter loneliness. He held you as a babe. He held you right after you were born and he wanted to keep you. He detested your birth mother. He felt utterly abandoned and you were taken from him. He loved you Ang Chi; he loved you and he would have raised you." She said softly.

"You feel guilty for killing her? She abandoned me! She left me to starve half the time. I had no idea how to invoke my yoki till you and you feel bad for killing that monstrous bitch?" He asked in anger.

"I feel bad that her actions led to so many bad feelings. I would defend myself again but damnit she hurt both you and Lei. Lei is not the monster he allows himself to be viewed as." She growled.

"He is no Naraku." Ang Chi snorted.

"No, he is your birth uncle. Naraku truly was evil and still does have a dark streak in him. I love my beloved mate but I have no illusions about him. The reason he was so dangerous was because he was so intelligent. He has amazing abilities but his cunning is frightening. Lei is not that sinister. Lei was led by his feelings about his family. There are redeeming qualities to him. The man was just as abandoned as you were." Asuna stated flatly.

"How could you? Mother, how could you bind yourself to that unnatural beast?" He asked.

"Because he is a worthy ally and he is like the basilisk Gabrielus and Rishou." She shrugged.

"He is?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. Now do I owe you anymore not that I owed you an explanation in the first place. Do not forget that I am still your mother and you owe respect for that." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes mam." He grumbled.

He looked away and ported to his home. Asuna sighed and she felt Lei. She ported to Hadasan and he was actually in a marble tub. He practically jumped up when he saw her. She sat by the tub and it unnerved him how easily she could pop in on him. She got out of her clothes and she had a smirk on her lusciously beautiful face.

"I would ask why you are here but you are touching me already." He moaned.

"Ang Chi is angry at me." She said softly then ran her tongue along his jaw.

"Oh?" He asked interested.

"Hai." She smirked as his face contorted.

"You are making me crazy about you." He gasped.

"I am sure. The sex is just that good." Asuna smirked wider.

"Becoming more. Woman please!" He begged.

"Not yet. You know I can make you feel anything I wish." She said kissing his ear.

"Yes I know. Oh Gods! Let me move. Please do not pin me down." He groaned.

"Okay. You are shameless you know." She smiled as she watched him.

His member was enveloped in moist heat it felt like and the pressure was unreal. He had broken out in a cold sweat and he shifted his hips. He threw back his head and moaned heavily as he moved. She was using her illusionary abilities and it was affecting him powerfully. He realized this was the succubus in her. The succubus daemon could make their victim feel or see anything. It was frightening the abilities they had over the mind. They could make them frightened to death or in such ecstasy that feeding was too easy. He had only seen one other succubus and he avoided them like the plague simply because they were so powerful and they could detect wraiths in their true forms. His rasping reached a fever pitch and he felt her sink her fangs into his femoral artery. He shouted out as he climaxed with ferocity and she cleaned him totally. His eyes were slowly changing to white and it was beautiful.

"Did you enjoy that my lover?" She asked in his ear.

"Yes. You make me need you. Why do you make me need you?" He asked in a strained voice.

"It bothers you that you desire me?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. I do not need anyone but now I need you." He said darkly.

"You enjoy our unique situation." She smiled.

"Do not minimize my feelings. I am getting to the point of gleefully protecting your interests. Your babe Haruya is an absolute angel and I cannot stand it!" Lei snapped getting up.

"Haruya is a friendly and affectionate babe. His sire loves him completely as do I." She said crossing her arms.

"I want that! I want my own son to love and I want him to be of your blood. I realize my wishes are folly." He said in a glare.

"Why is it folly?" She asked.

"Because I cannot have what I wish." He yelled.

"Why?" She demanded.

She was in front of him and he tried to look away. Lei was emotionally a mess and he wanted his nephew in his life and his great nieces. She undid his ebony hair and it fell past his shoulders. Asuna pulled him into a hug and he grunted. He knew what he wanted and he picked her up. He phased them to his bed and he laid her down. Lei met her lips and he plundered them. He pulled up her upper body a little and he was getting too involved with her. He was falling bitterly in love with her and it was making him loose his mind. He leaned her back slowly and he lowered his mouth to her one breast and tongued the tip. He let loose his frustration and need and suckled her hard. She gasped and it felt amazing as he pressed into her deeply. He encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist tightly and he moaned loudly.

"Want so much. I want you so badly." He admitted as he hit her cervix as he moved hard.

"I am giving." She moaned.

"Need to see you more. I cannot take this separation." He said barely able to talk.

"Lei shut up!" She grunted.

"NO! You did this to me!" Lei snarled.

She closed her eyes and allowed all of her reserved energies free and his yelled as the urgency of his thrusts and his voice was gone. He shattered almost as she did and he was drained completely. He rolled to his back and she lay against him.

"I do not want Ang Chi angry with me for touching his beloved adopted mother." He said in such a tired voice.

"You let me handle my son. I know him Lei. He will come to know you. He will want to try and defend me against you. He will see I speak the truth. You are very good at making others think you are a sick bastard." She murmured.

"Maybe I am." He retorted.

"No you are not. You are sinfully gorgeous and I get aroused just thinking about you." She admitted.

"Liar." He snorted.

"Lei shut up. We just shared a beautiful moment and you try to ruin it with your mouth." Asuna growled.

"Do not tell me to shut up in my own home thank you very much! If you are done getting your fix then you can go." He said pushing her off of him.

"I am not done getting my fix until you calm down and quit acting like an ass. I wish to sleep and I will sleep next to you. Get over yourself okay?" She snapped.

"Whatever. Do not wake me." He snarled softly.

She was annoyed and she rolled to her side and wrapped her arm around his waist. She pressed her body against his and he kept in his groans as she wrapped her hand around him.

"You know your duality has me curious." She murmured.

"Why?" He asked annoyed.

"Well you can take me but how would I take you?" She asked lightly.

"Oh woman you are over the top. I am going to sleep." He grunted.

"Seriously. Think about it." She laughed softly.

"You mean to make me completely under your spell? Want me to never touch another male?" He asked.

"I did not say that." She said kissing his shoulder.

"I do not understand you." He snapped.

"I want you to be you. If our coupling pleases you then by all means let us make love often and I will enjoy it immensely. If both gives you joy then so be it. I told you I am not your master." She said flatly.

He rolled over and stared at her. Her words were honest and he knew it.

"You know what I want. Now I am sleeping; quit touching me, I will want to rut again." He said frowning.

She kept up the assault of his senses and he gave up. He would end up in a coma like sleep and no man could keep up with her stamina. Each time they shared another moment was just a little more he was giving up of himself and he felt helpless to stop it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was staring at her belly in the mirror and she just did not get it. She was bigger then she should be but she only sensed Hana's mind. The relentless training had been taking place for six weeks and still no Shouten. Asuna let the small ones out for short visits within their own homes but they were never there for more then a day or two. She kept staring at her belly and she was in Sendai. Naraku came in and leaned over her belly and kissed it. She smiled and he spoke softly to her and he went on his business. Nobu must have heard her thoughts for he came up beside her and pulled her along to her bed. He listened carefully and he shrugged.

"She must be slightly bigger this time." He said.

"No something is weird." She said with a shake of her head.

"Stop it." He laughed.

"Okay okay. I want to have her like yesterday." She groused.

"Well you can in another month or so and I command you to give your body a break." He smiled.

She continued to stare at her belly and wonder what the hell was going on. She sighed and ported to her Tokyo penthouse. Grimmjow had recently been there visiting with his son and he had been sarcastic as hell. She smiled and sat down on her sofa. She was feeling very off and Asuna looked around. She narrowed her eyes and she jumped up. She slammed the incubus Sebastein against her dining room table. His green eyes stared at her amused. She was shocked to see him at all and she stepped back.

"My oh my you are quick. I just arrived." He laughed.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"Your little buddies are in Paris." He said grinning.

"Which ones?" She asked.

"Wyvern." He said in a lilting tone.

"What? I thought none lived?" She said shocked.

"Oh they live and they are well hidden. I ran across one a week or two ago." He said smirking widely.

"Why tell me?" She asked.

"I am not your enemy. I am just a blood drinking, sexual predator like you." He said laughing lightly.

He brazenly kissed her and she squeaked in surprise. Her brain immediately became numb as he continued to assault her senses. She was taken by utter shock as he plundered her completely. He finally allowed her to escape and she stared at him stunned.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"That my darling is what you do to others. Surprised? You should not be. I told you that our look could disarm. Our lips are like the most potent heroine and our gaze like the most powerful ecstasy. You have no clue to all of your abilities." He grinned.

"I do not understand." She said taken by surprise.

"No one not even Vlad the Tepest was able to destroy Danika Novak. You on the other hand killed her how?" He asked.

"I was so angry at her. I hated the very sight of her. She knew who I was but she still molested me. She knew I was her daughter's daughter. I touched her and she seemed to boil alive from the inside out. I beheaded her." Asuna said in horror.

"Your mother is powerful but you are the true culmination of Danika's abilities oui. You are the true repository of her abilities. She must have known this and tried to take you out so to speak. Madness is a good way to go; especially when one has no hope of winning." Sebastein stated.

"You are saying she was trying to destroy me because I rivaled her in power?" She asked mortified.

"Oui. The wraith must have known of Vlad's attraction for you. He used that attraction to zone in on you. I wonder how much was the wraith and how much was Danika. We are terribly selfish creatures Lady Asuna. We feel entitled and we know we are good at what we do. My question to you is how much do you wish to find out? How much do you wish to tap? You say you boiled Danika from the inside out but you ignited the electrical currents in her body; oui you boiled her to death in her own blood but you controlled the actual electricity in her body." He said in a lazy drawl.

"What do you want incubus?" Asuna demanded.

"I will teach our histories and teach you to tap into your own power but you will owe me. When I come for my payment you will do as I want." He replied.

"Why?" She growled.

"I have my own reasons. We were hunted and damn near driven into oblivion by your very own beloved mate, Vlad. Your basilisk kept us as slaves for their pleasure and your wyvern enemies enjoyed eating our kind for dinner. I want revenge for the succubi and incubui." He said with a frown.

"I accept your terms. I have only been able to do those things very occasionally. It is not something I did consciously." She stated.

"That means you have the ability just not the knowledge to invoke it. Your psi abilities are impressive but succubus and incubus are as elemental as they get. You cannot get more basic then the drive to mate, now can you?" He said smirking slyly.

"True but I am also inu." She mumbled.

"Oui which ought to make teaching you oh so much more fun. You are a canine succubus!" He laughed.

"You are such a strange being Sebastein." She said shaking her head.

"Oui but I am quite knowledgeable. I will see you soon but the wyvern known as Brennus is the one I almost tasted. You look ready to give birth." He smirked.

"I wish." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well excellent. See you later." He smiled as he ported out.

She was still stunned at what he had said and she lay down on her couch. She went to fall asleep and she could not get her grand mere out of her head. She was not comfortable and she sighed. She knew something was up but all she felt was Hana. She got up and went to her bathroom and took a nice long shower. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop and she knew she needed to keep herself in top form so she could be ready at any moment. She was drying off when she dried between her legs. She pulled back a powerful scent. She was damn near bowled over and she sat on the edge of the bed. She picked up the phone and dialed Nobu. She could not get through and she was growing concerned because it had been mixed with a slight bit of blood. She felt cold and she turned to see white haired wraith. She let Konkisaiga appear and the onna just laughed.

"You are such an idiot. You have known something was off. You have been so good at protecting your brats. You will not save this one though." She said licking her lips.

"You will not harm another babe of mine." Asuna said snarling.

"Poor sweet woman. My heart bleeds for you. Let me tell you how your little red haired slut cried and screamed. I ripped open her intestines and punctured a lung." Sindari smiled.

Asuna grew suddenly sick to her stomach and the female Shouten appeared behind her. They clashed their weapons and she was too slow and slowed down by her state of health. They weaved back and forth for awhile but Sindari was just that fast. Asuna was fixing to strike when Lei Jing appeared and Sindari used the thin blade of her own sword and it passed through him to Asuna. He choked loudly and Asuna reached around and grabbed his hand. She actually channeled herself into him and he threw forward a freezing type venomous shoki cloud that caused Sindari to begin to scream in pain. Asuna used Lei's hand and waved her straight through her bedroom window. They were both bleeding on the other and she sank to her knees.

"Lei you have to stop her." She murmured.

"You are hurt." He said concerned.

"I have been worse off. Try to stun her at least." She said grunting in pain.

"I will not leave. How did you channel me?" He asked surprised.

"My yoki silly man. Something not right. I am not well." She said groaning in pain.

She had a feeling she was bleeding internally. She looked at him and he too was bleeding. She nodded for him to go. He looked stricken and he knelt by her. She smeared her blood on his face and she cupped his chin with her hand.

"Go to her and tell her you were trying to kill me as well. Go now or she will never believe it. I need you to stay on their good side for now. Tell them I controlled your mind." She whispered.

"Asuna no!" He snapped.

"You need to please!" She cried.

He looked indecisive and he finally nodded. He phased out and she lay on the floor of her room and a widening pool of blood began to widen around her. She whispered Tekeshi's name and she succumbed to the sleep of blood loss.


	63. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: This took a little while to get out because I was moving into my new house! Hana is born and surprises abound. Shouten and wyvern both make appearances and the basilisk trio deals with their personal lives. Thank you all for reading and I love to hear from you all!

Bitter Sweet Revenge

Nobu had heard the line go dead as soon as it connected. The caller id had said Asuna. He ported via his shoki and he went to her Tokyo penthouse. He found on her the floor bleeding out and he was stunned. There were other spots of blood on the floor as well and he picked her up. He ported back to the hospital and laid her on a gurney. He listened closely and he cursed. Hana's heart beat was slower then what it should be and he yelled for Nanami and Shinobu.

"Crash section?" Nanami asked.

"Hai. She is bleeding into her abdomen." Nobu sighed.

Nanami left to get the OR ready. Shinobu was listening with his stethoscope and Nobu sighed louder.

"Chichi, I prefer the medical instruments!" He snapped.

"You are kumo dominant so you could use your senses but you refuse." Nobu said raising a brow.

"Hai well you do it the old way and I will use whatever I wish. You trained me and I stay current." He said beginning to wheel his mother towards the operating room.

Nanami was ready and she cut into her mother's abdomen with a scalpel. She cussed as she began suctioning. She pulled out a silver haired pup and she looked up to see Tekeshi in the window. He looked horrified but she handed off Hana to nurses. She was suctioning more blood. She pulled out the abrupted placenta and her eyes widened.

"Oh Kamis." She said softly as she pulled out a smaller babe.

This tiny boy exuded such raw power that Nanami was in shock. He looked too young to be born and she called the nurses. He was struggling to breathe and the pediatric doctors began working. Nobu's eyes were wide but the tiny babe was beautiful with his black hair tinted with subtle red streaks. Nobu walked outside and Nobu patted the inu's back.

"Hana is good. She is so damn powerful it is unreal. You can see her soon." He said.

"Thank you. Why is the other babe so small?" He asked concerned.

"My theory is that Hana dominated him. We had no clue and we checked her often my lord. Seems Hana's aura covered his." Nobu said.

Nanami came out and she was quiet.

"Haha was pierced with a katana but no big deal there but the placenta abrupted before that. She will be okay but I am having a blood transfusion done anyway. I need to make a call." She said softly.

Nanami was shaky and her baby brother was so pretty. She ported to the apartment building and she knocked on the door. Amedeo opened it and he smiled a little.

"Sir you need to come with me." She said gently.

"Femmina? What is wrong?" He asked.

"Haha had Hana. You need to see her now." Nanami said taking his arm and porting them.

Amedeo was confused and this tiny femmina was marching him somewhere. She walked him up to a sink and she began washing her hands and he followed suit. A nurse put a white gown over his street clothes and Nanami entered a room and he saw small daemon babes that had been born with issue. She led him to a small flat bed and he made an almost wounded noise. There on the bed was a tiny babe that was very obviously his. His hands were suddenly shaking and he nearly fell.

"He is small. I know nothing of basilisk anatomy. I need to take blood and such from you for a base line." She explained.

"What? How? She did not say anything!" He said shocked.

"She did not know. For some reason my sister shielded his aura completely. Haha would not have kept this from you." Nanami answered.

"What is that thing?" he asked emotionally indicating the respirator.

"He cannot breathe on his own sir. I need that blood draw." She said kneeling next to him.

"How could she not know? She would not lie to me would she?" He asked totally confused and bewildered.

"Amedeo sir. Haha is not like that. She would have told you. She would not have denied you." Nanami stated as she pulled out a syringe and found a vein in his arm. She tied a tourniquet and withdrew some of his powerful blood.

"You should talk to him. You should name him as well." She murmured.

"Si. He is so utterly beautiful." He said as his red eyes looked strange.

Nanami agreed and she stood up. She walked away and Amedeo stood up slowly. His newborn son was so incredibly small and he gingerly touched the tiny hand.

"Justinus. My son please. I need you. I need you baby boy." Amedeo said shaking.

Nobu watched and his heart was hurting for the basilisk. The babe was not doing well at all and Asuna was going to be devastated. He sighed and he walked into the recovery room. Tekeshi was holding Hana and Asuna was barely conscious.

"How is he?" Tekeshi asked softly.

Nobu shook his head and Tekeshi looked down at his baby girl. His green eyes lit up and he looked at the kumo healer.

"Put them next to the other. Let them be near each other. They are twins after all." He said lifting his head.

"She is healthy Lord Tekeshi. I mean she is more then healthy. She is downright perfect." Nobu smiled.

"Hai well she looks like aijou but I like to think I had just a little something to do with it. Come it is worth a try." Tekeshi said with enthusiasm.

He carefully brought Hana and she was whining a little. Tekeshi let a couple of tears fall and he saw the basilisk he had seen from a distance.

"Hello your majesty. I am Lord Tekeshi and this is my pup Hana." He said softly.

"Si. Hello little one." Amedeo said softly to the green eyed beauty.

"We have miko blood in us rex. We have the blood of healers in us." Tekeshi said softly.

"His sister may help him si?" He asked hopeful.

"Hai. I am hoping." The former Manchu lord said.

Amedeo nodded and Nobu took Hana. He carefully arranged the basilisk's progeny next to Hana and his heart rate became stronger instantly. Nobu and Amedeo looked surprised and the kumo healer nodded. Amedeo sank down and looked at Nobu and he grabbed his hand.

"I have named him Justinus. May I see her? Please." He said distraught.

"Hai. This way." Nobu said.

Amedeo came into the room where she was recovering and she saw Amedeo. She looked confused and he knew she had truly not known. He actually wiped his eyes and he sat next to her bed.

"Do you know what has happened?" He asked.

"No. I know Hana has been born but I know something else happened." She whispered.

"Femmina, you gave me a son." He said barely above a whisper.

"What? Wait but I would have known." She said shaking her head.

"Asuna there is no doubt that he is my babe. You have given me a son." He said as a couple of tears fell down his face.

"I would not have kept it from you. His aura was hidden by Hana." She said shaking her head.

"You gave me a son." Amedeo said then kissed her softly.

"I want to see him." She said crying a little.

"Get in the wheel chair Asuna. He is on a breathing machine at the moment." Nobu explained.

"How could we have not known?" Asuna asked in anguish.

"Hana's aura is dampening. I am not one hundred percent sure but I think she may have been protecting him. When she lived before she was very maternal, remember?" Nobu asked.

Tekeshi was a little jealous that they had gotten to know his sweet girl and he had not but he intended for this time to be different. He would not leave his sweet babe again. He had raised Katashi and now he would raise Hana.

"Hai I remember." Asuna nodded.

After she had washed her hands they wheeled her into the NICU. She was helped to standing and she saw a tiny little boy with black hair and subtle reddish stripes. He was no longer on the machine and they were all astonished.

"He does not need it." Nanami said smiling.

Amedeo watched his son as he was next to his twin. His little boy opened his eyes and they were those of his femmina. He was so affected that he felt he might break down. He had light scaling but not anything like him. It seemed being near his twin was having a healing aspect on him.

"What did you name him Amedeo?" Asuna said overwhelmed.

"I named him Justinus." Her basilisk lover said having to sit down.

"I like it." She said smiling.

"Femmina will you stay with him for a moment?" He asked with misty eyes.

"Hai." She nodded.

Amedeo phased out and he appeared in his apartment he shared with his two closest friends. He sank down on the couch and began weeping. He was so overwhelmed in the shock and absolute love he felt for the tiny boy. Adrastus came in and so did Gabrielus.

"My rex? What has happened?" Adrastus asked.

"Asuna gave birth. She gave me a son." He said wiping his eyes.

"What?" Gabrielus asked surprised.

"Si. His aura was hidden by his cane sister. I have a son!" He cried softly.

Gabrielus and Adrastus both bowed to their king and they went back with him to see the tiny basilisk prince. Asuna was in a rocking chair and she holding both babes. Amedeo came forward and he took Justinus from her arms and he looked down at his beautiful boy. The fact that he looked so much like himself but had her eyes left him reeling. The fact that he was of her made him mean all that much more to him.

"I have never been this happy femmina. I have never felt this tremendous emotion before. Thank you so much for giving me this boy." Amedeo whispered.

"I am in just as much shock as you Amedeo but he is beautiful! I am so happy." She said wiping her eyes.

"I wish for him to take your surname my beautiful femmina." He said kissing the babe's head.

Adrastus was affected by seeing the tiny babe. He had seen the utter rage and despair that Amedeo had felt when his first family had been destroyed. He thought to never see him quite this happy again. It took a cane-succubus to make him this joyful. Adrastus knew profound happiness for his king and best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna and Tekeshi were lying on her hospital bed with Hana between them. She looked exactly the same and she was the same sweet being that she always had been. Tekeshi had kissed her over and over and Asuna smiled. Amedeo was asleep in the same room and his body was curled around his small son. They had given Justinus a blood transfusion of Hana's blood and he was almost perfectly healthy. Nanami had discovered that if another basilisk babe was born that they needed to be under the "bili" lights. They also seemed to lack some nutrients that a basilisk mother could provide and not a mammal. Amedeo had informed her that Wen was pregnant and she had demanded her Byakko daughter to the hospital immediately. Wen was grousing in the next room and Gabrielus shouted at her to shut up. Asuna was smirking as her head strong daughter had met her match. She also realized that Wen and Gabrielus had fallen madly in love but neither was going to admit it. Hana was just as easy now as she had been before. Thoughts of Teru and his insisting she return to them made her happy. She slipped from the bed as Tekeshi and his beloved pup slept. She fished the medal out of her things and she walked into a large hall and made a gate appear. She could feel Lei through their bond and he was alright at the moment. She felt relief as she ported after she entered the Seireitei. She appeared at the head captain's office and she saw him exit his private office.

"Lady Asuna." He mumbled.

"May we talk?" She asked.

He stepped aside and allowed her in. He slid his door shut and shifted his appearance. Asuna pulled him forward and their lips almost touched.

"Why did you convince Hana to return?" She asked.

"Because I love you. I love you and it tears me up that you have suffered." He said breathing very heavily.

"Teiran's evil is done. There is nothing left that she did." Asuna murmured.

"Hai. It is as it should be. I have a captain's meeting in a few minutes Asuna." He said distracted.

She kissed him and he groaned as he gripped her tightly. His body was tight with tension and it seemed to melt away as she enveloped him. He finally pulled himself away and he looked affected.

"I have to have this meeting." He said almost weakly.

"You are a Kami Teru; I think they can wait for you." She murmured.

She again took his lips and he groaned more. She ended up against the wall as it became passionate. Teru's mind was muddled and he felt the reiastu of the various captains but he could not tear himself away from her. It hit him she was no longer pregnant and he realized that Hana must have be born. He kept himself in check but he was hurting. She sensed his tension and she slipped her hand inside of his hakama. She said nothing as she slowly wrapped her hand around him. His eyes rolled back and he moaned hard.

"Teru, you have given me my baby girl back and you restored Hinata. I am sorry I was so hateful." She said softly.

"You react because you are a mother." He replied in a low groan.

Her touch was firm and sultry as she kissed along his neck. He fought to keep himself quiet and Teru was feeling the heat of his own reiastu. Her free hand reached up and held his jaw and she kissed him as she continued to bring him to the brink. He was making soft moans and his face scrunched up as he reached the pinnacle. He experienced soft shudders as he came down and he leaned against her.

"I cannot have the meeting like this." He muttered.

"I am sorry." She said softly.

"No you are not." He replied in a soft tone.

"Too true." She smiled.

"Go enjoy your little ones Asuna. I have to plan an excursion. Aizen has been seen in Karakura Town." He said pulling himself together.

"Tell me where and when. I will subvert anyway I can. I cannot openly fight him but I can make his life difficult." She said brushing his white hair off of his face.

"I will come to see you this evening. May I see Hinata?" He asked.

"Hai. I will be in Karakura Town at my estate." She said pressing her lips to his cheek.

He nodded and she ported away. She produced a gate and went through. Tekeshi was still asleep and Amedeo was awake with Justinus. Her half basilisk son was awake and he was looking around. Asuna brushed his mind and he turned his gold-brown eyes to stare at her. His tiny limbs jerked and she smiled at him softly.

"How long is a normal basilisk gestation?" She asked.

"Around ten months. Our femmina were always ready to be done. Your daughter Nanami has said that is why he had issues. She said he will be a basilisk." Amedeo said smiling.

"He is telepathic." She said running a finger along his cheek.

"He is rooting. Lift him up." Asuna said as she undid her dressing gown.

Amedeo helped arrange him and she closed her eyes. He had a powerful suckling reflex and Amedeo watched astonished.

"I feel your eyes on me." She whispered.

"Basilisk babes do not feed this way long. They develop the need for meat early on." He whispered.

"Well he may be basilisk dominant but he does have me in him and I am a damn mammal." She said opening her eyes to meet his and a small smile graced her lips.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me. I am so glad you interrupted my hibernation." He confessed.

"Well you insisted that I could not hear your heartbeat or feel your aura." She said smirking.

"I was arrogant to think that you were inferior at that moment. I have learned since you are better then me." He said with such feeling.

"Amedeo, I am no better or no less then you. I love you and I will do anything for you. You accept me as I am." She said very softly.

"I love you too. I love you both so much." He said touching his son's head.

"He may be basilisk dominant but he definitely has mammalian tendencies." Asuna smirked.

"Aijou may Hana join her brother?" Tekeshi asked smiling.

"Hai." She smiled at him.

"Well basilisk you have sired a gorgeous little boy. Now my Hana is obviously the most beautiful little girl in the world besides her Haha but your son is quite handsome." Tekeshi said smirking.

"You and I are going to be good friends cane." Amedeo grinned.

"Well I have been to Rome many times and I must say I do love the wine. The buildings are pretty spectacular as well. I suppose your people have something to do with that." Tekeshi teased.

"Your cane is funny. Let us have dinner this evening Lord Tekeshi and you can tell me all about this femmina when she was young." Amedeo said smiling.

"Absolutely. I shall tell how she dressed down the Inu no Taisho who was her brother in a previous life. Touga was most put out but most impressed that the pup sired by his own Sesshomaru had bigger balls then he did." Tekeshi said smirking.

Asuna growled and Amedeo barked in laughter. Tekeshi was so easy going she could see where Hwan and Geming got it from. Changming was just plain honorable in his regal way. This was beautiful to her. This was worth living and dying for and she would do everything in her to protect it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ling was watching Yoshiko as she slept. They were in Hunan and his father had about fell out when he had seen him. He closed his eyes and remembered the very first time he saw her when she was four years old. He had remembered how beautiful she had been then and when she had shown up in Hunan at thirteen; she had been a goddess in his eyes. During their long proxy marriage he had been so crazed. He had fallen so madly in love with the young nu zi. They had spent so much time together that he knew her. He knew her so well; she was so much like her father that it was scary. She could be emotional but she normally stayed calm. She was also so incredibly passionate that Cheung had flatly told him that he was the luckiest bastard on earth. Ling agreed and he never looked at another nu zi. They were mated exclusively and their ardor never cooled. There was no stillness in their relationship at all. They argued but it never lasted long. They could stare at the other across the room and his mother had confessed her jealousy of their relationship. He heard crashing and things breaking and he knew Wen or Wenling was home. He jumped up and threw on some sleeping pants. A white haired male was snarling at his niece and Wen's eyes had gone silver. The twins were odd in that their eyes did not bleed red but silver. They had such fine tuned control over the cold that the other Byakko assumed they were souls of long lost Byakko gods. Ling knew it was just their way.

"Do not control me Gabrielus!" She snarled at the white reptile.

"Femmina you are too reckless!" He growled back.

"Do me a favor and go back to sleep you white haired son of a bitch! Leave me alone." She growled.

"Wen!" Ling snapped.

"Stay out of this Uncle Ling." She snapped.

"Wen! Femmina, you are pregnant and you are acting weird; weirder then you normally act." Gabrielus said exasperated.

"There are many beautiful male tigers Gabrielus, why not find you one and have a grand time. Leave me the fuck alone." Wen said storming away.

"Wen!" The white yelled.

"She is not herself at all." Ling said concerned.

"I am trying to reach her but she keeps freezing body parts!" Gabrielus said in anger.

"You said she is pregnant? Our healer is ancient and can look at her." He said softly.

Chen came stumbling out of his chambers and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Gabrielus and then at Ling.

"I heard Wen yelling. Who are you?" The Byakko lord asked.

"I am General Gabrielus Thaddeus Cadmus. I am the former general of my rex's many legions." He said bowing to Chen.

"I see. Your Wen's new obsession. Okay I am going back to bed." Chen said waving him off.

Ling smiled and he walked beside Gabrielus who was at his wit's end dealing with her. She was rude and abrasive now. She was not eating and it concerned him. Ling led him to Guang and Gabrielus was surprised at the ancient tiger. He sat down and so did Ling.

"Wen is acting most strange." Ling explained.

"My princess is pregnant." He said chuckling.

"Your princess is insane!" Gabrielus said in anger.

"You are basilisk my friend and Wen is a mixed tigress. Your blood infuses my princess with your venom which causes her to act off kilter." Guang said as he began to mix some herbs.

"My babe is hurting her?" Gabrielus asked concerned.

"Not hurting her but making her act nuts." Guang chuckled.

"Oh well that is just so much better then sick." Ling said sarcastically.

"Bring Wen to me Prince Ling. She is as stubborn as my boy Quon was." The old tiger said smiling.

"Yes that she is. I will be right back." Ling said.

"Wen cannot freeze him." Guang explained.

Gabrielus nodded and he was falling in love with her. They had violent fights that ended up with the most incredible love making. He was desperate to claim her totally but she was pushing him away. It was making him beyond incensed. Amedeo told him how wonderful his son was and he was amazed that he did not need the sun directly like they did. Guang grabbed his wrist and automatically made his venom come to the surface of his claws. He was surprised but he was mixing what smelled like anti-venom. Guang worked quickly and Wen was dragged back by Ling. She was mad and Guang made her drink the foul brew. She choked on it and sputtered as she coughed.

"What the hell was that old man?" She demanded.

"Anti-venom cub now quit acting insane." Guang commanded.

"Whatever!" She growled.

"You know damn well your Ba would beat you child. You know damn well you would not speak to your elders as such." Guang growled back.

She jumped up and left. Gabrielus got up as well and followed her. He yelled at her in Latin and she ignored him. He finally caught up with her and he slammed her against a door. She leaned forward and kissed him brutally. He responded and she opened the handle of the door. The fell in and she began stripping his clothes. His eyes closed as she began nipping down his neck.

"Wen, femmina what is going on?" He managed to ask.

"We have great sex right?" She asked.

"Why do you insist on being such an ass to me? What have I done femmina?" He demanded.

"I do not want to be tied to you. I do not wish to be exclusive." She said flatly.

"Really? You really have no wish to be tied to the father of your child?" He asked in sudden fury.

"No. I wish for my freedom. I will not be tied to a man who will not give me a damn thing!" She yelled.

"You still demand to know my past? What exactly do you want femmina? What sordid history do you want to know? You want to know my beginnings or what? Why do I have to relive it?" He asked in a raised voice.

"Because I would give you my all but you will not give me yours. This is the modern era and I have no need of a man who refuses to share himself with his MATE!" She said suddenly sobbing.

"Why is now not enough? Why am I not enough as I am now? What does my past have to do with the man before you femmina?" He demanded.

"Why is it wrong to wish to know you? I am supposed to be your mate but we both know you want this child and not me! Get away from me." She said shoving him away.

He watched her port away and he was exasperated. He was tired of arguing with her and they had been together for damn near two months. He saw Wenling and she shook her head.

"You know she saw our parents. Our mother was not exclusive but we cubs knew how much they meant to each other. My Haha and Ba were together for nearly four centuries. They were passionate about the other. That is all she wants." Wenling said as she walked away.

Gabrielus was shaking and he caught up with Wenling. He whirled her around and she stared at him.

"Where would she go?" He demanded.

"Our Ba's tomb in the West." She said softly.

He nodded and he phased out to the tomb mentioned. He recognized it and she was sitting in front of a wall that held what he had come to know as kanji. She had been crying and she looked up at him.

"I was the natural born son of a slave femmina. My adopted father could not get his wife and my adopted materna to conceive. I was taken from my materna and she was put to death for trying to stop them. My parents loved me but I felt shame for my real materna's death. I was exotic to the black basilisk because I was nothing like them. I have no shame and I freely admit that I liked both femmina and men but the black basilisk were more traditional. I had to prove myself over and over that I was just as good or better. When Amedeo was but still a prince, I entered the army. I made my father proud with my prowess with a sword. I proved myself worthy of his lands and title. He overlooked my tendencies and I kept my lovers discreet." He said sighing.

She just stared up at him and he sat next to her.

"Amedeo came to power when his father, Aldaricus Gnaeus Servius was killed in battle. He noticed me and we became good friends. He was best friends with his second cousin; Adrastus Balius Agrippa. We became the whores of our court. Our rex was handsome and young. He was quite wild and he encouraged us to be ourselves. Amedeo was very open minded about everything. He was powerful on the battle field and kind to his people. He was also very popular with the femmina. I know of three children he sired before he met Valentina. He was good to them but honestly did not pay them much mind. When he met Valentina; he became wholly devoted to her. It was about the same time I met Josephina. I have done many things femmina. I was merciless on the battlefield and active in the bedroom. I was not cruel to any except my enemies and I was truly a whore until I met her. Josephina was uppyr. By my Gods I loved her. I married her right away and I was the same way that Amedeo was with Valentina. I met her along the Alps and I took her; I mean I stole her from her home. That was a common practice back then but I made amor to her that first night and I married her the second. We were married two years when she conceived my son. He would not come and there was so much blood. I begged my Gods. I begged them to take me and spare my wife and babe but they did not. She died whilst I begged them and my son had to be cut from her dead body. He too was dead of course. He had been strangled by his own cord. I was responsible for her death and that of my materna. Now you know." He said looking away.

"What happened to Valerian?" She asked in a small voice.

"Valerian was my vice general. We kept our amor to ourselves. He fell next to me in battle saving my life from a red basilisk. You really wish to know of him?" He demanded.

"Yes." She nodded.

"He had black hair and very dark red eyes. He was beautiful Wen. He was very good in all things. I beat him out for the title of general. He was angry with me and he confronted me. I being me was infatuated with him. We became very drunk and he admitted that he found me attractive. We became involved and I loved him very much. Now Wen that is my story. You know how my people were destroyed; the wyvern stormed Latium one day and they had joined the red basilisk and some European dragons. They swept in like a pestilence. It had been a festival day and they knew it. We were like lambs to the slaughter. Amedeo never forgave himself and those of us left went after those that had destroyed our lives. I learned to enjoy killing. When our numbers dwindled Amedeo commanded us into hibernation. He said we would become stronger as we slept; he was right of course but it was another way of coping with the pain of our losses. I have no wish to rehash this history anymore. I have no wish to delve into such pain. I want to look forward to something again femmina. Your materna gave my rex a son. He is in such shock but unbelievably happy. I want to be happy." He said sighing.

"Can you be happy with me?" Wen asked in a weak voice.

"Si. I can be happy with you. You make me so insane in so many ways. I see you sleep and I see you in the throes of our amor. I feel perfection with you and I want to see our child so badly but you will not accept that this can be good." He said looking down.

"You have been unwilling to trust me. You would not give me yourself." She said taking his hands.

"Now you have my story, do with it what you will." He said standing.

"You leave?" She asked in a pained voice.

"I wish to be alone at the moment femmina. I am remembering too much. I suppose I will see you when I see you. If you wish to undo our bond then so be it. I have no wish to be tied to someone who so obviously cannot handle who I am. I told you I did not wish to delve and you have insisted that I do this as some sort of proof. You know and now I feel worse. Goodbye." He said phasing away.

Wen looked at the spot where he had stood and she began sobbing. She loved him but she had so desperately tried to reach him. She kept thinking maybe he was right but she knew better. She stood up and she tried to feel him through the bond they shared. He was in Tokyo and she ported to his side. He looked furious at the intrusion and she fell against him and kissed him desperately. He ended up responding and his hands became tangled in her hair. Their lips were moving urgently as their hands ended up taking off of their clothes. Wen pushed him into a sitting position and she slid down him. He moaned heavily as she continued to kiss and move against him. Their bodies became slick quickly as they moved hurriedly. He was lost in their joining and they were desperate. He realized she was giving all of herself to him and he accepted it.

"Wen! Oh Gods si my love!" He said as she bit into his neck.

She moaned against his neck and his blood made her gone in her beast. He gripped her tightly as she tightened around him. He stroked his mating marks on her hips with his claws and she yelped out as another completion ripped through her. They were both shaking and Gabrielus laid them back. Her eyes were heavy but he was struggling to stay awake.

"I need to love you and I do but I want happiness. I have earned happiness." He said as his eyes slowly closed.

"I love you too but I have wanted all of you." She said crying a little.

"I have given everything I can give Wen. You carry half of me within you." He murmured softly.

She nodded and he pulled her flush to him and they fell asleep. Gabrielus prayed for once that he could have what he wanted. He prayed he did not loose another femmina he loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Etsuko was laughing so hard at Adrastus's face as he tried sea urchin. He politely swallowed it and he choked a little. She poured him a little sake and he downed it.

"Thank you femmina." He said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Urchin is a delicacy my friend." Etsuko snickered.

"I prefer red meat if truth be told." He laughed.

"You look in a slightly better mood." She said.

"Your materna made my rex a father." Adrastus stated lightly.

"Really? She said nothing!" She cried.

"She apparently did not know." He smiled.

Etsuko sat back in her seat and she was shocked. She watched him and they had become close companions. He never acted anything other then a gentleman and Etsuko was seriously pissed off at her sister. Adrastus sipped his sake and he was getting too drunk. This femmina was easy to talk to and they had become friends. He was also shocked to find out that she was an excellent swordsman. He was further shocked to find out that her mother had bitten her to also insure that her life was extended. She had mild uppyr abilities but without the blood lust. She noticed his state and she stood up.

"I cannot port despite the nifty stuff that Haha passed onto me." She said softly.

"I will transport us. You are a delight Etsuko and I thank you for your lovely conversation." He said smiling sloppily.

He phased them from the youkai restaurant to his apartment and the place was dark. He could sense Gabrielus and Wen in the other room but Amedeo was probably still at the hospital. He walked to the side board and poured himself some red wine. He drained it slowly and he was still very bitter. He felt like a fool and he knew why she had chosen her husband. He knew she loved the man. He also knew that she cared for him but it was not enough. Etsuko was still behind him and he looked over his shoulder.

"I will okay femmina. Normally it is the femmina with a broken heart." He said trying to laugh.

Etsuko sighed and he slipped away. He went to his room and his head was spinning. He was happy for Gabrielus and Amedeo; he was also jealous but he kept his feelings to himself. He stripped out of his shirt and began to undo his trousers. He intended to lie in the sun bed and pass out. He felt her small hands on his flat belly and he sucked in his breath. He leaned his head back and sighed as her hands drifted lower. She was saying nothing as her fingers ghosted his skin. His mind was a mess and he tried to clear his thoughts.

"Etsuko, I have no wish to use you femmina." He said softly.

"Do not speak." She commanded softly.

"Etsuko, I do not need pity." He said flatly.

"I do not have pity for you." She said in a hiss.

She moved around him and pulled him to meet her lips. He had to be honest with himself and he wanted to not think at all. Her kiss was surprising and he groaned. She was exploring him fully and she was leaving him breathless. His mind became clouded quickly and her wicked lips began nipping his neck. He felt her blunter human teeth and they were doing such things without breaking his flesh. She yanked on one flat nipple with those teeth and he rasped heavily.

"Femmina. This is too much. You are lovely and this is wonderful" He murmured.

"Adrastus please let me do what I want. Let me have a gorgeous man." She said in a temper.

"Si." He nodded.

Her attentions became insistent and she nipped his belly. Adrastus had a feeling what she would do and he was about to say no but she took him in her mouth. His eyes rolled back and she expertly kept the pressure perfect and he felt her tongue swipe around the head over and over. His breathing was uneven and he felt almost faint. He realized he should not have drunk so much. Her attentions were heavenly and got him right to where he would explode. She was dragging her blunt teeth along his girth slightly and he was amazed at the sensations. He thought she would pull back but she did not. He cried out in Latin as he came and she stared at him. The sight was salacious and he groaned out. She slowly withdrew from him and she lightly kissed his mouth.

"Your skin is a little cold. Why not lay down?" She asked softly.

"Si." He nodded sluggishly.

He finished stepping out of his pants and he lay down on the bed. She stripped out of her black sweater dress and slipped in beside him. She still wore a black chemise but she kept it on.

"Femmina please let me touch you." He said in a whisper.

"No. I want you to rest. Please let me do this." She whispered back.

Adrastus was floored. Never had just been pleasured and not at least returned the favor. It seemed rude to him and he was not accustomed to it. She kept her body close to him and her warmth felt wonderful. He let sleep take him and he was surrounded by her comfort. Etsuko was not asleep and she was so angry at Yuzuna for leading him on. Her sister was as sweet as could be but she hated messy, emotional conflict. The onna could face down an enemy on a battlefield and not flinch but have to face her emotions, she became a coward. She was shocked that Yuzuna had remained in this marriage as long as she had. She had a tendency to break hearts all over the place. She could smell him a little better then most ningen and he smelled so good. She had not been in a relationship for damn near thirty years. She wished sometimes that her mother had let her live a normal lifespan. No one said a word because she was one of the daughters of Lady Asuna Orlovich; no one would dare. Back when she was small and she was named a princess of the West, someone on the council had dared spit at her. Her mother damn neared killed the inu in question. She had never been treated as a ningen and her mother reminded her that she was not mortal anymore. She sighed and adored her Haha. She did not remember her life before she became royalty. She pressed her lips to his shoulder and he did not stir. She smiled and he was pretty drunk. She slipped out from against him and she carefully laid him on his back. His black hair was still long and he had a defined brow and strong chin. His skin was smooth and his lips were full. She leaned over him and kissed his lips softly. She knew herself and she would feel bad but she slipped out of her chemise and pulled off her thong. He was still asleep heavily. She could bite with her slightly pointed canine teeth but she held off on it. She kept her ministrations gentle and brushed her fingertips along his nakedness. He shifted in his sleep and a soft moan escaped him. He was semi erect and she took a deep breath and straddled him. She slid down him slowly. His face contorted in his barely awake state. She shifted her hips and that did wake him up. He cried out softly and he stared at her. Her heat was incredibly tight and he was rasping. His muddled mind was trying to register why she should feel this wonderful.

"Femmina! You are so tight." He said barely able to talk.

"I am?" She asked barely able to talk herself.

"Etsuko too much. Please femmina move." He begged.

"Adrastus I need to adjust." She tried to explain.

"How many lovers have you had?" He asked trying to breathe.

"Just the one." She admitted.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Hai." She nodded and then moaned softly.

He had to roll them and he very slowly pulled back. Her gasp startled him. It was not one of pain but pleasure. He was fighting from taking her hard and his primitive self was straining to break free.

"Beautiful femmina I am unworthy of this gift." He moaned against her neck.

"Shall I not be the one to choose?" She asked.

"Why did you materna tear you away from the daemon?" He asked calming his beating heart.

"He raped me. I was scared and nervous I guess and I was not quick enough." She said closing her eyes.

"Oh my Gods." He said horrified.

He felt crushing guilt and he slowly pulled out of her. He leaned over her and gently kissed her. She was something and her response was so passionate and innocent. He laid beside her threaded his fingers in her hair and kissed her with conviction. If a daemon harmed her then he would show her what it could be. Her responses were causing him to loose it but he forced himself to slow down. He slowly withdrew from her lips and began kissing down her neck. He ended up cupping both of her breasts and he lightly nipped each tip. He took one in his mouth and laved his tongue. Etsuko whimpered softly and he kept everything gentle. He was bordering on crazed but he kept himself in check. Adrastus began nipping down her belly and he reached her black curls. He was feeling instinct crushing him and he dipped his tongue in between her lips. Etsuko was moaning and twisting on the sheets. He held her hips steady and slowly suckled her clit. Her face betrayed the immensity of what she was feeling and she groaned louder.

"Please Adrastus. Please." She begged.

"Thank the Gods." He murmured.

He pulled her down by her bottom and he cautiously reentered her. Etsuko arched hard as he moved within her. She felt beyond good. She felt beyond perfect as she moaned and begged. Her hands were grasping at his back and she was feeling his natural power.

"Hold on if you need my darling. You cannot hurt me." He said in her ear.

"I…" She tried to say.

Her blunt nails dug into his skin and he made a noise. It did not hurt in the least and it made him feel all the more protective of her. The tightening in her belly became taut and she fell. He snarled out as she squeezed him with her sheath. He crashed his lips against hers as his body responded with ferocity. His release left him blinded and utterly drained. Their two bodies experienced pleasurable spasms together and he kissed her through his completion. He finally fell back a little and she looked at him.

"Adrastus that was, I mean that was so beautiful." She said with a trembling voice.

"Femmina you did not have to do this." He whispered.

"I wanted to. I wanted this with you." She admitted.

"Etsuko you are so amazing. I am not worthy of such goodness." He said leaning over her.

"Hai you are. Can you do that again?" She asked timidly.

"Si. You do not drain me fully." He said smiling.

"I really do not have uppyr blood." She said tracing his lips with her fingers.

"I cannot keep using you Etsuko. I do not use femmina like this." He said softly.

"Then do not use me. Let us see how this works. Let us be open and talk about things." She said softly as she traced his lips more.

"Femmina you are so beautiful." He said watching her.

"Not as pretty as Yuzuna but I manage." She smiled.

"She is beautiful but you are more so. You are so open and honest." He said softly kissing her.

"She is not bad. She just learned to hate emotional messes. In her defense she was there when her sire was murdered. It is has been said she kept trying to put his intestines back in his body. Yuuta adored her. It was horrid how he died." She said turning her head.

"You are good to defend her and I do not hate her. I chose to give into my attraction knowing her heart. I was a fool and I admit this. You are not tied and I am not tied. I would like to try and have a normal relationship without the drama." He sighed.

"I am sorry you woke up to such a strange world." Etsuko said pulling him down to her lips.

He realized of how stupid he had been. This femmina was amazing and she was obviously wanted him. He also realized that this could be the start of something amazing. He rolled her to her belly and lifted her hips. He joined with her and Etsuko was simmering in the amazing passion she was feeling. It was not just that he felt incredible; it was that this man was incredible. She ended up screaming out as she was overtaken in pure bliss. Adrastus could not make head or tails of anything and he yelped out as he held onto her tightly.

"Etsuko, femmina I need…I need." He gasped as he was overwhelmed.

"What do you need?" She asked.

He sank his fangs near her juncture and she thought it would hurt but she moaned heavily. He released her throat and he was rasping in her ear.

"Forgive me." He begged.

"What? What are you doing?" She asked.

"My instincts are tearing me up. I need to feed." He said pulling away.

She watched him and his eyes looked strange. He made a strange noise and he was instantly between her thighs. He was growling and moaning as he tasted her center. Her eyes widened at his actions and she gasped more and she arched her hips. Adrastus was wild at the moment and he continued to thrust his tongue.

"Hai Adrastus. Do whatever, please!" She cried out.

She felt claws on her hips and she met his purely reptilian eyes. He had been taken over by his primitive nature and she watched in fascination and she felt nothing. She was totally enthralled with his gaze and he leaned down and kissed her ferociously. Adrastus had too much to drink and too much sensation as he pulled away from her lips. He cut his own neck with his claws and he guided her lips to the gaping wound. He moaned in ecstasy as she took his blood in. The way she licked and sucked on it and he snarled out. Adrastus collapsed and he held onto her possessively.

"Sorry. I am so sorry." He whispered unable to move.

"Did we do what I thought we did?" Etsuko asked in a very soft voice.

"Si femmina. I am sorry. I am so sorry." He said trying to sleep.

"No apologies. Can you phase to your sunbed?" She asked.

"Si." He said holding onto her and he phased them both.

Etsuko grabbed a robe and she helped him lay out on the flat bed. She closed the lid and he would probably sleep for at least an hour in it. She stood up and turned to see Gabrielus. She blushed and he watched her closely.

"Thank you femmina." He murmured.

"For what?" She asked stunned.

"For making him move on. You are good for him. Good night." He said slipping into his own room.

Etsuko was stunned to her core at what she had allowed to happen. His style of love making was different from the other youkai she had been mated to. This man was good and he was about partnerships. She sat down in front of the sun bed and it her how much she just complicated her life but she would not let Yuzuna hurt him anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna, Amedeo, and Tekeshi were all in her penthouse eating a meal and she was rocking a cradle with Hana and Justinus in it. Amedeo was laughing hard as Tekeshi described some battle that ended well but was a comedy of errors. Asuna blushed and her basilisk lover was in a merry mood.

"Well femmina it is heartening to know that you have not always been the bad ass you seem now." He smirked at her.

"She has always been a bad ass. Even when she did not have her yoki mastered she had big balls and a loud voice. I have seen the onna tell off so many males twice her size and supposedly stronger." Tekeshi laughed.

"Well you are something." He smirked.

"Well I shall have to tell you how Tekeshi managed a state. He was cut out for being a father and not a lord." Asuna said making a face.

"Too true. I have not the temperament to be a lord. I taught my oldest son sums and reading myself. I hated leaving him with a nanny. My other boys; Changming, Geming, and Hwan, I did the same. Little Hana here will be taught by me this time." He said watching her as she slept.

"She is a truly beautiful little femmina." Amedeo smiled as he sipped wine.

Tekeshi yawned and he neared Asuna. He smirked at the basilisk king and he kissed her deeply. He slipped from the room and she blushed. Amedeo looked heated and he adored the cane. He was glad to count him as a friend. Amedeo stood and knelt near her.

"Marry me." He said softly.

"Amedeo I do not marry anymore." She said smiling.

"Why should I be from you? You bore me a son and by Latium laws you would be my wife anyway." He said kissing her knuckles.

"I love you but marriage is not something I do. I married Quon back in the day because it was to cement an official alliance between Hunan and the West. I am still officially married to Eyal but that was something instituted long ago." She shrugged.

"I wish for my son to have us official. Asuna please femmina." He said lightly placing soft nips on her palms and wrists.

"No marriage but I will say hai to your mark." She said softly.

He looked angry but sighed instead. He stood up and went to the window.

"Valentina carried my mark and married me according to our laws." He said softly.

"I am not Valentina." She said standing.

"Asuna, I know who and what you are. Why should it matter? I hold no one any ill nor do they feel that way towards me. Your uppyr king is quite the man and I enjoy his company! Why should I not be apart of this now that I am here and you have birthed me a son?" He asked.

"Because it would mean that what I feel is not given to others that I love and value." She said standing.

"I see. Pardon me then. Good night my beloved son." He said lowering his lips to the tiny forehead.

Amedeo was fixing to leave and he saw her stand. Her face was clouded in fury and he turned to see a moth daemon.

"Kenomaru why are you here?" She demanded.

"Saaya will not speak with me." He said growling.

"That is not my problem. Unlike you; I do not speak ill of you around her." Asuna snapped.

"Make one more move lizard and you will be skewered." Kenomaru said in anger.

"Do not speak to anyone in my home in such a way ga! Amedeo would you please take Justinus and Hana to your home?" She asked tensely.

"Si. If I find her in a pool of blood then I will make it my mission to destroy you insect." Amedeo said picking up his son and his twin.

Amedeo phased out with them and Kenomaru paced near the window. His long jade hair was pulled back in a high pony tail and he wore only a loose pein-fu and ku in black. He narrowed his blue eyes and watched her.

"Your choice in lovers gets more colorful. A basilisk? They are very few in number nowadays. I see you also birthed him a child. Very good for him. Does he know what a back stabbing whore you are?" He demanded.

"Leave my home. Leave my life! I know you know the truth and I gleaned it from her mind. You used me to beget a child. You are more crafty then I gave you credit for. I never figured you would use your own brother in such a way but ga are infamous for such things. You raised her and left me out. You got your way and if you get anger from her then so be it! You have earned it all." She said frigidly.

He was in front of her in a second and he grabbed her jaw in a brutal grip. She yelped in pain a little as her jaw cracked in his grasp.

"I am not weak Asuna. My kind is some of the most powerful taiyoukai there have been or will be. You like to stomp around and act superior but you are not! I loved you! I LOVED YOU!" He snarled.

"Get out! Get the fuck out!" She screamed at him.

"You know when I realized that Menomaru had fallen under your spell; I realized the only way to get what I wanted was to manipulate you both. You both are so full of yourself. You arrogant whore! Saaya will not be kept from me. I am the one that cared for her." He said severely.

"I am not keeping her from you. I am not manipulating her like you have me. Get out of my life forever. Never show yourself to me again. I hate you and your blasted brother so much and I only wish that I had finished what I started at the Tree of Ages." She screamed.

"Like your soul brother? Arrogant fucking dog! You are nothing but a good brood mare." He said coldly.

She pushed down her fury and her pain. She reacted and did not think. She flung a nami at him and it smashed him through the wall into her bedroom. He was bloodied and bruised and he stared at her in a little bit of surprise.

"So it is true. You really were that spider bitch." He said in shock.

"Get out!" She snarled.

She held out her hand and her cell phone flew into it. She pushed a button and she spoke in funnel. Kenomaru watched her and suddenly a recluse kumo appeared. Bihua grinned widely and Kenomaru was not stupid. The recluse were vicious and cruel fighters.

"I will not say it again. Leave and never show your face. You hold so little respect for me then so be it. Do not suffer my presence. Lord Bihua will you please see to it that he leaves? I have newborns to feed." She said walking away.

Kenomaru ported out and he waited for a minute. He appeared behind her in the hall and he grabbed her around the neck. He ported them away and he shoved her away from him. They were in one of his many cocoon cities. Kenomaru really had no clue as to why he wanted to make her suffer but he did.

"You are so full of it Asuna! Gods you think I would do as you say?" He demanded.

"Why do you insist on this? Was it not enough that Menomaru stabbed me? Was it not enough you used me and then shut me out of Saaya's life? I did not pursue you! You pursued me bastard." She growled.

"I fancied myself drawn to you. I was a fool but you are incredible to look at. You have beautiful breasts and a delicious backside. Wholly male and your assets are perfect for a whore." He said crossing his arms.

Bitterness erupted in her gut and she slapped him. He grabbed her wrists and he exerted enough pressure to make her yelp. Tears streamed down her face and she choked back sobs.

"Leave me alone! Let us have some peace please Kenomaru! It is obvious you hate me and I am tired of feeling the anger and pain. I am tired of feeling anything for you." She stated wiping her face.

His chest heaved and he slammed her against the wall.

"Do you know why I feel this? Do you remember the battle where Magatushi attacked you at Sendai? I was injured far worse then I thought. I paid for taking the Shikon no Tama but you never once asked me what I wanted. You never asked me if I wanted a child. You made the decision for me and you gleefully gave those kumo bastards anything they wanted but you brushed me aside. Menomaru wanted you and I wanted just a small bit of you. I could never have you all to myself and by the Gods what I did get was only when you had time. I was the biggest fool to give you anything but by the Gods I would have something from my misery and so yes I threw you two at the other. You proved what a faithless whore you really were and slept with my brother." He snarled in her face.

"Leave me alone. You have won Kenomaru. You won. You got your way. You wished me to suffer and so I suffered. You win." She said with sadness crushing her.

He was full of hatred and he ended up ripping her shirt open. She snarled at him and he burned her with his silk.

"Stop! I will not allow you!" She hissed.

"Cannot rape a whore Asuna. You give your wiles so freely." He sneered.

She screamed and struggled and suddenly Kenomaru's face blanched. Asuna's eyes widened and Lei stood behind Kenomaru with his hand phased into his chest.

"You touch her again and I will slice your heart in half with my claws. How dare you touch her." He sneered.

"Lei let him go." Asuna whispered.

"You will come with me now!" He snarled at her.

She nodded and Lei threw him from them. He fell to the floor and blood pooled around him. Lei grabbed her and phased into Hadasan. He laid her back and she had purplish bruises forming on her neck and wrists. Her mandible was cracked and he was angry.

"Why did you allow this?" He demanded.

"I loved him at one time." She said as tears fell.

"Idiot." He snapped.

"Lei please not right now." She said wiping away her tears.

He felt her belly and she was no longer pregnant. Lei tipped her head back and stared at her beautiful eyes.

"I have a very evil temper. What I deem as mine then I will kill for it do you understand that? We bound ourselves. You have turned me into your slave." He whispered softly.

"Not right now Lei. I know you feel territorial over your lovers. I know this about you." She sighed.

"Lover. I have not been engaging others." He said honestly.

"You should not narrow yourself. You deny yourself for no reason." She said looking away.

"Now you tell me that? Shall I take another male for your pleasure? I will do it. I will please you." He said in a sultry tone.

"I am feeling wretched at the moment." She said in anguish.

"I feel it. I try to allow you to deal with your own issues but I have to step in when I cannot take it. I have no idea how Hanaj handles it. I cannot handle it when you are in pain." He said brushing his lips against her bruised neck.

"Oh!" She squeaked as his tongue ran along her veins.

"You need healing. Drink from me." He commanded.

He guided her fangs to his neck and she sank them in. He sank his own fangs into hers and she gasped against his throat. It was almost the same as the traditional sixty-nine position. He could feel her growls reverberate against his throat and it was so damn erotic. He felt supreme hatred of the ga and he was feeling none too pleased with the rest of his brethren Shouten. She released his throat and he was painfully erect. He intended to get into his bed and relieve himself. She turned herself in his arms and they still stood. She released her slim skirt and she pushed back against his clothed thigh. He got the idea and undid his linen bottoms. He buried himself in her and he ended up nuzzling her neck.

"This is what I want. This here is what I crave. When we join it feels like a paradise. You have become apart of my being and I will destroy whatever I have to keep my soul intact." He said growling harshly in her ear.

"Hai. What are you doing?" She asked shaking in his grasp.

"I am a shape shifting entity. It takes so much energy but this will be worth it." He said tipping her head so he could kiss her.

Her eyes rolled back and he barely shifted her against him and pleasure exploded in her brain. She heard him beginning to hypervenelate and it was causing them untold joys. She felt something erupt in her inner being and he was somehow making this a spiritual joining as well as physical. Her eyes were red and she was verging on collapse. He held her up and he was experiencing something so different.

"I love you. Damnit, I love you so much." He said in a wounded tone.

-Hai. Lei what is this? - She pathed.

"Not sure." He answered in voice.

Lei was loosing his cohesion and he realized he was dragging her into the other plane; except it was strictly her astral self and he was stunned to his core. He gripped her tightly and it fully occurred to him what it was that was happening. She could join him fully in a wraith joining and he was floored. He immediately became one in every sense of the word and they were lost to the outside world. He became corporeal after a bit and he had to hold onto her as they were shaking in the sublime. He laid them down and he was trembling. If he had a clue it could be like this then he would have taken her back in the past. Thoughts of doing so made him regret ever hating her. She was asleep and thoughts of killing the ga made him happy and he passed out beside her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was awake and she was watching Lei sleep. He was still an enigma to her but she truly liked him. She kissed his chest and he woke instantly.

"Good morning." She said softly.

"Morning. Are you better?" He asked.

"Hai. Forget what you saw. I am only bitter about that relationship." She sighed.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Kenomaru stole the Shikon no Tama back when I was fairly young. He was trying to draw out my Uncle Inuyasha for killing his twin; Menomaru. I had fought him forty years before right around my eighties. He said he was attracted to me and maybe he was but he pursued and I stupidly gave in. He hated Naraku and Ishin with a passion and I kept my relationship a huge secret from them both. Well he maneuvered me and his twin to have an affair so I would conceive. Well I did and I had Saaya. As soon as she was born, he took her from the birthing room and it was years before I saw her again. I have been hateful and very, very bitter about the whole ordeal. He was angry at me for not leaving Ishin and Naraku when he saw them as inferior. He figured he could draw me away from them and I never did." She said with eyes closed.

Lei watched her face and he knew how much she loved the two soul brothers. He felt how much she cared about those two and he could freely admit how beautiful they were. She snuggled close to him and he ran his hand through her silver hair. He let her fall back asleep and he felt that this was worth it. A wicked grin passed his lips and he phased out. He had opened her thighs and slowly licked her clit. She ended up screaming and he was most pleased. She finally returned to Tokyo and she slipped into the shower. She was under the hot water and was pressed chest first against the shower stall. She was snarling and growling in fury. Kenomaru was behind her and he turned her.

"You think one small wound will hurt me?" He said in a low voice.

"You are persistent ga. Go fuck yourself." She snarled.

"No." He said and his manner was gentle.

He was naked and she tried to not peruse his body. She gulped and he smirked a little at her.

"You never had to tell me that you thought me impressive." He said in her ear.

"Arrogant bastard!" She said in a hiss.

"Maybe. Yes there you are. Do you know how long I have wanted to do this? I have wanted to stretch you open and fill you until you cannot breathe." He asked in her ear.

"You think I still want you?" She sneered.

"I think you still love despite our anger. I know I still love you but I hate you as well." He breathed heavily.

He eased himself inside of her and she choked. She quivered around him and he was shuddering as well. He kept her pinned and did not move.

"Asuna. I have loved you since you tried to take me down at the Tree of Ages. When I realized that you would continue to shelter me away and deny me. You hurt me terribly." He said hoarsely.

"I was protecting you!" She growled.

"No you were protecting yourself. Do not lie to me Asuna. You did not want to loose your precious Naraku and Ishin. You did not want them to think I tainted you. You hid out in Mongolia to avoid any issue when you were pregnant with Saaya. The only time I got to spend real time with you was when you were being a coward." He snarled.

He was punishing her and she closed her eyes. She held in her anger and pain.

"Get out of me. Stay away from me. You have done nothing but demand. You are the one who demanded and took. I gave in and I thought I was protecting you but you saw it as betrayal." She said coldly.

"You always proved my point that dogs were treacherous and unyielding. Arrogant beasts!" He snapped.

He jerked himself back and she whimpered a little. He turned her shower off and he pulled her to him. He actually ported the short distance from the bathroom to her bed. He did not care and he wanted her. He wanted to be one with her. He fell on her and slid back in. He angled her hip as he moved with urgency. She whined in the pleasure of it and hated herself for enjoying it. He tried to kiss her and she refused. He was angry and he was still deeply in love with her. He made her look at him and he smirked at her.

"You deny me still? You deny me your soul?" He snapped.

"I am a whore correct? Get your jollies and get out!" She said as her eyes blazed.

Kenomaru was surprised at her words and he held her head firm. He kissed her brutally and she ended up biting his tongue but he kept thrusting his tongue and tasting her. She began mewling into it and he thrust sharply. He knew her and she would shatter. He did not release her lips and she released a muffled cry as she squeezed his member tightly in her climax. He followed suit and he buried his nose in her neck. He remained still as he calmed down.

"Get out. I hate you." She growled low in her throat.

"Yet you love how I make you feel. Sure thing sweet heart. If you see my daughter tell her I want to talk to her." He snapped.

She waited for him to dress and he left. She gathered her sheets and blankets around her and felt dirty. She jumped up and took a shower quickly. She checked the time and Amedeo would still be asleep. She ported into his room and he was passed out. She crawled into bed with him and he came to a little.

"Ask me again." She said softly.

"Marry me." He said sleepily.

"Hai." She said threading her fingers in his hair.

"Femmina what happened?" He asked groggily.

"Realizing what an idiot I would be if I let you away from me." She said massaging his scalp.

"I see. That is a good reason." He smirked.

"I was surprised that I gave you a child but I love him so much and I love you too." She said kissing his sensuous lips.

"I was surprised as well but you have made me the happiest I have ever been. I loved Valentina so much but I love you as much too." He said seriously.

"It will never be okay what Drostan did to her or your babes but perhaps we can change what can be changed. Maybe Justinus may know his siblings." She said passionately.

"That was so long ago and I want to focus on you two." He said softly.

She said nothing else and she shut out her pain of the ga lord and made herself focus on Amedeo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was reading about wyverns and basilisks again to see if she could glean any secrets. Amedeo was passed out beside her and she was typing on her laptop. She was still feeling fury at Kenomaru and she was of the mind of injuring him very badly in the past. She read about the myth that was Amedeo Servius. She smiled and he had been worshipped by the ningen as a pagan kami in the time of the Romans. She looked over at his nude form and she decided that she would have been pregnant twenty four seven with his little ones. She would not leave his bed. She saw his line of black scales go down his back and wrap around his hips. His skin was golden now from all the sunning he did and the sun bed. She touched a buttock and he stirred under her gaze.

"You are awake early." He muttered.

"Hai. I was perusing your naked form and thinking of ways of torturing you. Did you know that the Romans worshiped your memory as some sort of pagan sex kami?" She asked amused.

"Si. They were ridiculous but they were my people in a way." He laughed lightly.

"I worship you." Asuna smirked.

"That makes me happy but let me see, as a god I must have commandments and sacrifices." Amedeo teased.

"What shall I sacrifice my king?" She asked laughing.

"I need your body." He said as if serious.

"I love you my sexy, beautiful, and mighty basilisk king." She murmured as she kissed him.

He held her face as he responded wholly to her kiss. Their bodies were pressed together and he was needy within moments. They made love slowly and he shouted out as he finished. Amedeo was immersed in his new family and he could not imagine being happier. She went back to reading about him and his enemies. Justinus woke up and she went to him. He was gaining weight and he slept next to Hana at all times. He stared up at her with her eye color but they looked like Amedeo's. She felt the basilisk behind her and he kissed her shoulder.

"Valentina would have thought him beautiful." He murmured.

"I wish I could meet your first wife." She said softly.

"I am telling you that Valentina would have made you ours. She was very open minded about many things. If I had shown even an ounce of interest in you then she would have made you ours." He chuckled.

"How charming." She smiled.

"Si. My son you are perfect and your materna is beautiful but this reptile needs his sun bed. I think my tan faded in the night." He laughed.

She smiled as she watched him walk from the room. Asuna looked down at her son and Hana was sucking her thumb. She smiled at the sight and Tekeshi was sleeping on the couch. She adored her green eyed mate and she picked up Hana carefully. She went to the living room and sat on Tekeshi. He grunted in his sleep and opened a green eye.

"Aijou I was enjoying a nice dream." He complained.

"Hold your daughter so I may feed her brother and then you can hold him whilst I feed her." She smirked.

"Hai. Slave driver." He teased.

She smiled widely as she situated Justinus. He automatically began nursing and she felt such peace at the moment. She needed to return to Sendai and see to her other little ones and she was determined to have some time for her body to be normal. She looked over at her basilisk and her inu and she was thrilled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raganos was still in such tremendous pain and he feared for his life. The wounds were infected and no matter what his healers did, there was nothing that could be done. He looked at Sindari and she nodded. The dog had three doctors in her family and she phased into Tokyo. She haunted the halls and she saw a mixed daemon. He was striking with his shiny black hair and golden brown eyes. He was openly flirting with another female and this one was blushing. She knew him to be the son of the dog woman and she waited till he left and he went to an office. He sat down and he picked up a cup of coffee and sipped it. Shinobu was pleased with the progress of his basilisk brother and he was researching the differences in the species. Mizuki had requested it and his eldest sister was a pain in his butt but she was on top of medical and all things technical that could help all the youkai in the world. He was typing an email with he felt a frigid cold near him. He spun in his chair and pinned a Shouten to the wall. The white haired female was gorgeous but she exuded malice.

"I may be a healer bitch but believe me I can defend myself." He growled.

"How cute. You will come with me now or I will start poisoning you slowly and just take your sister." She said cruelly.

Shinobu snarled in anger and he actually grabbed her flawless throat. She looked at the young male and it was obvious he had his mother's instincts.

"Did not know that Shouten filth had albinism." Shinobu said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes well it occurs so very rarely and I have slightly different abilities. If you come without my having to harm you then you will be spared." She said calmly.

"You think I would help you? Go fuck yourself." He sneered.

She phased her hand into his chest and actually squeezed his heart. He choked in pain and she phased them to her home plane. She threw him from her and he slid near Raganos. He looked at the Shouten king and he could scent his mother's Dakkasou mixed with other poisons. He smiled happily and he was backhanded for his effort.

"Heal him and show our own worthless doctors how or you will die now." Sindari said in fury.

"Then kill me. I can tell you right now he has at least three different toxins eating away at him but you do not know what to do. Go right ahead and kill me bitch and I will watch happily as this bastard dies a heinous death." Shinobu growled.

Sindari was in no mood to deal with the smart mouth creep and she grabbed his testicles and he shouted in pain. She was in the torturing mood and she squeezed hard. She was clawed with a powerful toxin and she shrieked pain as well.

"I will find your doctor sister and rip her intestines from her body and strangle her with them!" Raganos growled as he wrapped his hand around Shinobu's neck.

Shinobu knew they would and he snapped in fury. Sindari let his privates go and he jerked away from her. He could scent a reptile's venom as well as his mother's Dakkasou and what smelled like a wraith's own shoki. He looked at the wounds and a high dose of two different antibiotics should clear up the festering wounds. Sindari watched him and he grimaced in pain.

"I need some medicines from my hospital." He snapped.

"Then you will get them, only I will be within you." She said phasing into him.

He gasped and he was subjected to her will. She phased them to Yamasaki General and they went to the medicine lock up. She was getting down the medicines that were within his mind. They were retrieved along with an IV stand and other necessary items. When they phased back she had to leave his body. She stared at the strong willed male and he was powerful in his will and mind.

"I swear you lay one hand on my sister and I will engineer a pathogen. It will kill you all horribly!" He snapped.

"Do your job and you two will be spared." Sindari snapped.

He bitched the entire time that he hooked up the medicines to the wraith king. He made sure he was not gentle and Raganos was highly pissed off. He finally finished and he had given the Shouten widow venom to ease his pain.

"You will spare the two doctors as long as this works." Raganos said sleepily.

"Do you feel better brother?" She asked softly.

"Yes for now. Go for now." He commanded.

Sindari made Shinobu walk along and she was behind him.

"You are a powerful telepath. Quite the toxin you have as well. What is your true form?" She demanded.

"I am kumo dominant." He said tightly.

"I see. Well pretty boy shall I tell you what I did to your grandfather?" She asked smirking.

"I hope you die whore!" Shinobu snarled.

"Maybe someday but for now enjoy your room." She said in anger.

Shinobu was shoved into a room and he looked around. He was a doctor first but he definitely had some training with his yoki and a katana. He was annoyed that the Shouten had gotten to him but he intended to escape. He had given the wraith king an extra large dose of widow venom and that would knock out an elephant for almost a week. He looked carefully around the room and he noticed a window. He stood on the opulent bed and he stared out into a beautiful landscape. He scowled and realized they were high up but that would be no problem for a kumo. He smiled and he stripped his shirt off and punched a hole through the window. He used his silk to climb up and he was cut up a little but he changed to his true form. He scuttled along the wall and looked down at the green hillsides and river below. He worked his way down and he figured the Shouten were just plain stupid. He reached the bottom of the palace and he changed form. He intended to run but he almost ran straight into a katana. The other side of the blade was a brunette female with teal colored eyes. His jaw dropped and she most certainly was not Shouten.

"You know if you escape then it would be my life." She said in Japanese.

"You are not a wraith!" He said gulping.

"No, I am not dumb dumb." She said looking him over.

"Then what are you?" Shinobu asked.

"I am a lynx daemon and by the looks of you; you are some manner of spider. The Shouten rule the roost here and we are their corporeal guardians. Now I value my life so you scuttle your ass back up that wall and make nice." She said narrowing her magnificent eyes.

"I am not going." He said crossing his arms.

"I was not asking." She retorted.

"I am Shinobu." He said gritting his teeth.

"I am Irina Ayates and now get back in there or I will drag your ass back up there." She said sneering.

"I am not going back. I will not help them anymore!" He growled.

"It is not about helping them spider, it is about survival. This area is knee deep in these beings and they are merciless. Now get back or I will kill you!" She snapped.

"You are going to have to try." He snapped as he jumped directly up into a tree.

"You slippery bastard!" She yelled.

She jumped up easily herself and she was more nimble in a tree then he was. He was pissed off as he was a doctor and not a damn acrobat. He felt like Spiderman from the movies as he jumped from tree to tree. He saw the stone fortress further away and the gorgeous woman was hot on his tail, in any other circumstance he would have been glad to have her follow him but she was carrying a blade and he was not. Shinobu was peering behind a tree and he heard her. She suddenly slammed his arms above his head and she stared at him.

"You have really pretty eyes." She said really looking at him.

"Gee thanks. You say that as you try and capture me. Nice pillow talk sweetheart but not interested." He said sarcastically.

"Oh if I wanted you spider then you would not being saying no." She replied.

"Let me go!" He snarled in her surprisingly strong grip.

"You cannot port out of this plane because you are in the in between. Now if you do not mind then you are going back now." Irina said in a low growl.

Shinobu let his silk go and he ended up binding their hands together. She looked at him totally angry and she tried to jerk her hands back.

"Kumo youkai silk is stronger then our smaller counterparts in nature darling. So I have to dissolve it myself. Now let me go!" He snapped.

"They will kill me if you escape. I have no plans on being dead so you will go back." She demanded.

"You know my family is powerful. You help me escape then the youkai of Japan can help you!" He said in desperation.

"I do not want another master spider. I am in servitude enough." She growled.

"Let me go! I am a doctor!" He said getting very angry.

"Sorry but no. You really are pretty for a spider; much prettier then most European kinds." She said looking at his chiseled jaw.

"Again thank you but I am very much in need of escape. Those bastards will eventually kill me as well. If we work together then perhaps neither one of us should fear." He said reasonably.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked in his ear.

He kept the shudder from going down his spine and he turned his head a little.

"You feel them around?" He asked in her ear.

"Yes. They are always around here. The rest of the wraiths will not know you are a prisoner just yet." She whispered.

"So you are coming onto me?" He asked again in her ear.

"Yes." She nodded softly.

She turned his head and stared at his eyes.

"You are a telepath." She whispered.

"Most kumo are." He replied.

"Me too." She said and then kissed him.

He made a noise in surprise and her tongue was rough like a wild neko. Her kiss was distracting him and he could feel her mind.

-You can hear me? - She pathed.

-Hai. - he thought back.

-Okay they are going away. - she thought.

-Quit kissing me! - He snapped in her mind.

She pulled back and she watched his spider eyes.

"I know a way out of the in between. Can you see my mind?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

She pictured a system of caves and he ported them there. She walked through the caverns and he followed. He released a bit of his venom and released them. Irina looked grateful and they walked through to the outside. It looked similar to where they had been but he knew he could now port wherever. It seemed odd but this place was a doorway into the other plane. He was excited and had to get back to Japan. He grabbed her and ported her with him. They appeared in his office at the hospital and she looked at him.

"So now what? You know they will figure it out soon and they will come for us both." She said.

"They have a harder time getting into our building. You will stay there and I have to tell my mother about the doorway." Shinobu stated.

"Great. Are you a momma's boy?" Irina asked.

"Look I did not want to be there and I most certainly did not want you trying to take me, okay?" He snapped.

"Sure thing spidey boy." She said smirking.

"Kamis a freaking neko." He growled.

She laughed and he ported them to his apartment. Nanami was there and she was feeding Shiyomi. Nanami looked up and assumed the female was one of Shinobu's flavors of the week. The female looked at the male spider and snorted.

"Your sister seems to think I am your evening entertainment." Irina stated.

"Nami this is lynx and I am not sleeping with her. I was taken by a Shouten." He grumbled.

"You need to tell Haha. She is upstairs by the way." She said.

"She looks good little sis. Has the Arrancar been around?" He asked.

"Once. It is okay if he does not see her. Ashido sees her often." She smiled.

"Alright well I will be right back." Shinobu said as he ported out.

"So you were trying to capture him? Why would you serve those animals?" Nanami asked the neko youkai.

"Because I had no choice okay? You think I like wraiths? I like them about as much as I like canines." She said with narrowed eyes.

"That is funny because we are one quarter canine. Good luck neko." Nanami said standing and porting away.

Irina looked around and she decided to be nosey. She was looking in private things and this male was stunning. He tasted good and he was different. She was glad she spoke Japanese and she went through his papers. He was still fairly young and it seemed he was an accomplished internal medicine specialist. His clothing was on the business casual side and she very rarely got out into the non daemon world. He kept a diary and she opened it. He wrote about different medical ideas and it seemed he was a stuffed shirt. His sister's thoughts indicated he was a womanizer and she decided to have a little fun with spidey boy. She looked up and he was standing in his bedroom doorway.

"It is rude to go through other people's things." He said narrowing his pretty eyes.

"Well what else was I going to do?" She asked mirthfully.

"When we alleviate this threat to your life then get out of mine." Shinobu snapped.

He enjoyed an active personal life but he was discreet and private. This onna was rudeness on every level and he grabbed a blanket and went to his couch. He was annoyed and angry that the Shouten had gotten to him and he was annoyed he had to help the wraith king. He felt her staring at him and he looked at her.

"What now? I vacated my room so that you may use it." He said annoyed.

"I do not wish to sleep alone." She said softly.

"Yeah well that is not my problem." He said coldly.

"Your sister's thoughts were that you were a male whore and you turn down a warm body?" She said surprised.

"Well very not interested." He growled.

She slinked closer and she laid him back.

"I am sorry that I cornered you. You are obviously well connected and we can benefit the other." She murmured.

"You normally try and sleep with strangers?" He asked.

"When they are as pretty as you then yes." She replied smirking.

She lowered her mouth to his and he at first resisted. She swept her raspy tongue against his and he groaned. He allowed himself to kiss her back and her fingers were busy undoing his oxford shirt. He felt her hands against his chest and he groaned more. He finally broke away from her mouth and she began running her lips along his throat on the side and he shut his eyes.

"I am not going to engage you." He said fighting himself.

"Fine then I will taste your skin slowly." She smirked.

"This is not appropriate." Shinobu gasped softly.

"Maybe not but it feels good." She said tweaking his male nubs.

"Hai it does but you may think me a whore but I am not." He said trying to think.

"You talk too much spider." She said reaching into his pants.

"Stop!" He growled.

"Did they hurt you?" She asked softly.

"The white haired Shouten bitch was a little rough. Most likely I have testicular torsion." He said softly.

"I am not technical. What does that mean?" She asked softly.

"It means I am in pain, okay with you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sounds like you need some ice." Irina stated.

"No thank you." He said in exasperation.

"Fine then a kiss to make it better?" She asked innocently.

He was about to come back with a smart ass statement when she lowered her head and brushed her cheek against his groin. It was the barest of touches and pleasure shot to his brain.

"You are a spider and touch can make you go over the edge right?" She asked softly.

"Hai." He nodded.

"You saved me in a way. You saved me for a little while at least." She murmured in a low voice.

"So? Onna Kamis stop!" He groaned as she began to lick his fingers.

"I have been forced to guard them. I have not been back to this plane in a long while. I will explain it all later but I am so excited to be here." She said kissing his palm.

"You have not been physical in a long time have you?" Shinobu inquired suddenly.

"No, I am finding myself quite thrilled to do so. The Shouten look down their nose at us corporeal daemons and they find us inferior." Irina mumbled.

He lost his will and he undid her shirt. She wore no bra and he cupped her breasts. She attacked his lips and he responded fully. He adored her tongue and she undid his pants and he undid hers. She held him gently and rubbed his member against her opening. Shinobu groaned softly as she teased him.

"Shall I kiss you now?" She asked.

"I do not care." He said leaning his head back.

She smiled and she slid down his body. He groaned more when he felt her wicked tongue and lips on his stones. She was so gentle and the pleasure was overwhelming his calm demeanor. She moved her lips along his member and he sighed.

"I have not felt this free in a long time spidey boy." She smirked.

"My name is Shinobu onna and I am glad." He whispered in irritation.

"Oh I am teasing you. Watch me." She demanded as she guided him inside of her.

He watched her and he shook hard as she moved slowly. Shinobu was moaning a little as the little tart moved. She was sighing and purring. He could not believe she was purring but he suddenly grabbed her hips and began to guide her harder. He was still very sore but this felt incredibly good at the moment. He shut his brown eyes and he was gasping as she clutched him tightly. Irina lowered her head and groaned loudly. Shinobu suddenly lifted her off of him and he cried out softly as he became spent. He leaned his head back and he watched her. She looked a little miffed but he had no intentions of being a father yet. He felt quite good at the moment and she lay beside him.

"Do you normally shower?" she asked sleepily.

"Hai." He nodded sleepy too.

"Come on before we pass out." She said standing and pulling him up.

"Why did you?" He asked.

"I have been trapped there. I have tried to get out of that damn in between for nearly a century. They use us lynx because we are spry and able to be there for some reason. You have some manner of ancestry that allows you to go back and forth between here and Hueco Mundo." She murmured.

"Hai." He nodded intrigued.

"Not all daemons can be there you know. Come on pretty boy, we need to get clean." She smirked.

"Shinobu! My name is Shinobu." He growled.

"I am going to call you my hero and savior beautiful man." She laughed as she found the bathroom.

"Are all lynxes like this?" He asked.

"We are when we are deprived. Oh very nice!" She purred against his chest.

"Onna you are something." He said cracking a smile.

"I will tell you anything you ever wanted to know about the Shouten." Irina murmured.

"That will be a great big help." He said as he turned on the hot water.

They both groaned and they washed up. Shinobu planned on sleeping but his new guest had other ideas. He had no idea that an onna could be quite like this and he ended up finally passing out from exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennus was watching the modern demons from the past. He recognized several and he realized that they had the ability to traverse time. He was quite intrigued and he had taken the mantle of leadership since Drostan had gone into his own hibernation. He enjoyed the prestige and had no intentions of handing power back over to the black wyvern. The tiny silver haired woman that could not handle the babe of his former king was smiling at a feline demon of surprising power. Her face was youthful but she was older. He waited till the feline left and it appeared she was alone. He appeared suddenly behind her and she gasped in surprise. Brennus was behind her and he tipped her head back and arched her lovely neck.

"I am shocked to see you here." He said softly in English.

"Get the hell away from me wyvern!" She snarled.

"Drostan is asleep and I intend to see it stay that way. You are something though woman. You had him smitten with you." He said licking along her neck.

"Do not touch me devil! You and your kind are evil!" She snarled.

"Oh we are? You had his babe murdered and he was supposed to sit by and watch it?" He asked amused.

"That babe would have killed me in the process." Akemi sneered.

"We could have inoculated you but you went and killed it anyway. No matter though. We are here and we around beautiful woman. The Shouten wraiths are not your only problem." He stated as he barely kissed her lips.

He shifted and Akemi stood there in utter shock. She thought this era was safe. She thought they had a reprieve and she realized they did. She screamed for Daichi, Ryukotsusei, and Ang Chi. They ended up calling Asuna in the islands and they ended up praying to the Kamis for time.


	64. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Very Shouten centric chapter. The battles with the Shouten Steppe Wraiths heat up and Asuna attempts to bring Hanaj tr'Awnhi into the fold. Choices are forced and sides have to be chosen. Some truths are also revealed as to origins. Yhea tr'Awnhi is seen as well. Thank you all for reading! I love to hear your thoughts.

That Which Malice Brings

Iyo was lying on the bed and Nveid was asleep beside her. His son and Ulquiorra's son slept next to each other in a cradle next to their bed. She knew the Fourth Espada was looking for her and she did not trust herself around him. She looked at Nveid as he slept. She had fallen for him as well and they were happy together but they also knew his life was in constant danger. He slowly woke up and he stared at his beloved mate.

"They are still asleep?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She smiled at him.

"Do not smile at me so for I melt every time you do." Nveid said nuzzling her neck.

"Please Nveid." She begged him.

He sank his fangs into her neck and she moaned softly. He licked the fangs marks and she shook against him. He smirked into her neck and she made him want to be a better man. She made him see himself differently. He loved his sons and he would kill the Vasto Lordes for the green eyed twin. He held her closely and kissed the back of her neck. He thanked his Gods for seeing her that day at the hospital. He thanked his Gods for allowing him to see her for what she truly was. He was thankful that Hanaj was truly the strongest sibling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lei was sitting on the floor and Haruya was waving a block in the air. It suddenly went flying and hit him squarely in the head. He sighed a little and ruffled the little boy's head.

"I swear you make me wish your mama was here." He said softly.

"I am." She said from the doorway.

Lei turned and saw his lover and mate in the door. He acted as if he did not care and he stood up. He brushed past her and she grabbed his arm.

"You missed me?" She asked.

"Not one bit. I cannot stand you, remember?" He asked as if testily.

"Hai I am sure. Come here." She said pulling him into her arms.

Lei felt such peace with her arms around him. She held onto him and he chuckled.

"Ah well have you felt me up enough?" He asked.

"No not yet. I need your knowledge and your body. You tell me which first?" Asuna stated playfully.

"My body then my brain." He practically purred.

She immediately sank her fangs into his neck and he about buckled right there. He was feeling so much and they ended up on his bed and he was weakened from blood letting and amazing coupling. His eyes were closed and they were quite white at the moment. She was next to him and he could tell she was quite pleased with herself.

"Raganos had that white haired whore take Shinobu. He escaped and met a lynx youkai. She said they were in the "in between" place, what does that mean?" She asked.

"It is like a gateway from what is all of Hueco Mundo and this plane. Those of certain heritage are able to dwell there right along with the Shouten." He said softly.

"So it literally is like brackish water is? It is like a mixing of salt water and fresh water correct?" She said considering.

"Yes exactly. It is a free ground where Shouten are completely corporeal without the restrictions on our abilities. The rub is that it shifts throughout the year much like the rotation of the earth; most likely it has something to do with it. That is why there are so many palaces and homes for us. We follow the in betweens." He shrugged.

"But there are those like you who prefer the so called living plane." Asuna stated.

"Yes well it is so much more lively. There is a price to being what we are." Lei said running a hand along her thigh.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"You are welcome." He smirked seductively.

She smiled at him and she was fiercely loyal to him now. Their legs were entwined and he felt complete. He felt happy for the first time in a long time. He knew without a doubt that Hanaj knew it too. He found he could not care less.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raganos was getting better and he was getting really sick of feeling Lei and Asuna. He had to make himself not go but the arrogant Jing was quite smug with himself at the moment. Hanaj finally gave up and he went to the Mongolian Shouten's small palace and he entered in his true form. She was naked and in HIS arms. Lei looked directly at him and a small smile curved his lips. Lei slipped from his bed and put on a robe and phased out to his ante chamber.

"Yes?" Lei asked.

"You just do not learn Lei." Hanaj snapped.

"You are such an idiot." He snorted.

"What are you doing here Lei? Playing house?" The Shouten prince asked in anger.

"Yeah I am playing house and I am practicing at getting her with my child. Want to join in?" He asked amused.

Hanaj was mad and he punched the other Shouten straight in the face. He did not need to lower himself to use his powers simply because Lei Jing was not worth it. He stiffened when he felt her in the door and she was growling.

"How dare you lay a hand on him." She snarled softly.

"How dare you take in another Shouten!" He sneered at her.

"Kaito is back and he is Tomoshibi. Shall I rid myself of him too?" She asked coldly.

"You wish me to be your enemy? Hatred that stems from love is far worse then ordinary hatreds Asuna or has your moth taught you nothing?" Hanaj asked in contempt.

She was in front of him instantly and she lifted her clawed hand.

"Do not espouse what you know nothing of! How dare you! You left me to wonder and your brother MURDERED my daughter and son. How dare you even speak you spineless coward!" She said in complete fury.

"Spineless coward? You dare call me a spineless coward?" He fumed.

"Hai I do. You slink so they will not turn you out and you have some sort of fucked up loyalty to those bastards! You are a coward because you supposedly love me and hold onto them so Kamis damn hard. You are a coward and betrayer. Get the hell away from me." Asuna said in a frightening growl.

Hanaj was beyond furious and Lei could feel his energies just below the surface. He stepped closer to Asuna and she watched as Hanaj's eyes looked mixed.

"Get away from her Jing." He said in a low snarl.

"You are in danger of loosing all control of yourself Prince Hanaj. Perhaps if you step back for a moment." Lei said cautiously.

"Why this woman Lei? Why the woman I fell for hmmm? You could have up and turned into a normal male with anyone else but you chose her! You Asuna turned to one of your bitterest enemies! You know he used to fantasize about tearing your flesh from your bones?" Hanaj asked in a dangerous voice.

"Hai I know. I have seen those memories and I also know that he has not been a baby killer like your wonderful brother whom you seem to adore!" She said just as dangerously.

"Asuna shut up!" Lei hissed.

"No go ahead and speak Asuna. Go ahead and keep running your mouth." Hanaj sneered.

She stepped closer and slapped him several times. Hanaj was barely controlling himself and he ended up slamming her harshly against the wall. Lei was not stupid and he stepped back. He decided to tend her little ones and Hanaj was breathing harshly.

"Do not make me hate you." He growled in her face.

"I figured you already did." She yelled back.

He ended up clawing at her and she was holding him back with her will. She had to keep him from phasing out and it took plenty of effort.

"I have tried my hardest to let you be and live your life. I have tried to not be one of those mindless bastards you tie yourself to but you go too far. I have tried my best to thwart my brother at every turn and you do nothing but condemn me for it. Screw you woman!" Hanaj said in supreme anger.

Neither was willing to do all out warfare and she grabbed his jaw. He was anguished and incensed as she met his eyes. His black hair was long and fell around his face and he was on the lean side but his muscles were defined. He wore black metal rings on each middle finger. He wore a black haori style shirt and black trousers tied with a green sash around his waist. Her hands cupped his face and she whined just a little as he met her lips. Hanaj _felt_ so much when he was near her and his feelings overcame him often. He knew Nveid had left the family. He knew and he said nothing because Nveid had become a changed man; he had changed for love and for one woman. He had changed for this woman's daughter. Nveid was older then him but his brother knew. He knew much and he was wise enough to say nothing. He had no idea how it happened but he was holding onto her with her legs wrapped around his hips. He was rasping hard as he guided her harder and harder. They had been arguing and threatening violence and now they were having wild and passionate sex. He was loosing every last shred of cohesion and he was threatening to become his spirit form. Asuna was cleaving to him and he truly lost it. He slammed her into the wall and she ended up sliding down it. He appeared gone but he was within her very corporeal body. He could feel, sense, and touch her soul form and Hanaj had found the pinnacle of perfection. He had found the absolute zenith and Asuna was gasping in deep breaths as she became completely immersed in him totally. For a second Hanaj hoped that Lei was crippled in their tie. He had been crippled enough by him and payback was in the form of this bitch. Lei's wall melted under her claws as she gripped something solid. If she had not been in their own portion of the world then they would have thought her crazy but the whole thing was sending her into a devastating spin. She was desperately trying to catch her breath and she could not. Hanaj could not even become corporeal and the shattering was complete. His had been completely spiritual and hers had been on all three levels. She was again out like their last encounter and he was gone. Lei cautiously stepped back in much later and he marveled at the prince. He apparently could not couple in his corporeal form long and he smirked. Being of the Jing clan did have its perks. He picked her up and she was in a mild death sleep. He again marveled at the most powerful Shouten in the tr'Awnhi house. He lay down with her and he allowed himself to join her in sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up and she was sore. She felt as if she was battered and she saw Lei watching her.

"He is overly intense." He laughed.

"How come you hold on better?" She asked groggily.

"Because I do not starve myself. I refuse to be hungry. Why do you think he is so thin?" Lei asked almost amused.

"You are telling me Hanaj does not feed often?" She asked shocked.

"No he does not. He is three times my age and he does not need to as often but the guy is a self masochist it seems." He said smiling.

"What occurred does not bother you?" She asked surprised.

"No. I got something out of it, believe me. He forced the binding with you a little stronger last time and he tied all three of us together. He dies then I die. You die and the same for us two. We are three little blood drinking peas in a pod." He laughed merrily.

"Bastard." Asuna growled.

"But one sexy as hell bastard." Lei remarked.

"Oh lord." She said getting up.

"You have taught me to enjoy your wiles woman but Hanaj is powerful and beautiful. I would have to be blind on all planes not to notice. Most Shouten women would kill you for even touching him." He said watching her dress.

"Then I am honored I make him so angry. They can deal with his petulance." She snapped.

Lei was in a very good mood and she leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

"You are a card Lei but I am coming to be passionate about you." She said honestly.

"Goodie!" He teased.

She smirked and went to her little ones. She kissed each one bye and ported out. She appeared in Karakura Town and she went to the warehouse. Asuna walked down the stairs and she felt Kensei fighting against Hiyori. She sat amongst the rocks and watched the scene. She knew without a doubt that Raganos would strike very soon and with the wyvern around; she felt nervous. Kensei still fought with his shinigami powers and she knew how devastating those powers could be.

"You gonna sit up there or are you gonna get your ass down here and fight?" Kensei called up.

"If you insist." She said jumping down gracefully.

She landed on her feet and she whirled around and her fang hit his sealed zanpakuto. Their blades began their magnetic pull again and he snarled in annoyance. They tried to pull them apart and she ended up throwing her fang away. They began their hand to hand combat and Kensei was harsher this time. Asuna knew it was because she was not pregnant at the moment. Kensei always kept up with her and she heard from him at least once a day. They were both annoyed and she managed to throw him. He landed on his knees and he used a kido spell. She hit the ground and he stood over her trying to catch his breath.

"You win Muguruma." She growled.

"Hai barely." He grunted as he pulled her up.

They stared at each other and their lips were hovering just a tad.

"Damnit! We have to figure this out." Kensei murmured.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Getting to be we need to. We can combine our attacks but it overwhelms us." He said softly.

They heard the other vizards but they saw only the other.

"Damnit onna." He murmured.

She ported them to her small estate and they collapsed onto the bed. They took the other slowly and the resulting surge of energy left them both reeling. She again felt something familiar but could not place it. He slept heavily and she got up to get some water. She was in her own mind and she turned to see Hanaj. His silver eyes watched her every move and she stared at him.

"I am no coward. I will not have you think of me as such." He stated in a low voice.

"I do not know what to think. I know this binding was not what either of us wanted so why did you insist upon it again?" She asked.

"Because it hurt so badly. You truly did not believe in me. You truly think I am just like Raganos?" Hanaj asked in a quiet anger.

"I think you will do whatever to further your own. The Shouten as a whole disregard most manner of life and why should you be different?" Asuna asked in a raw voice.

"I have never been that way. I made it appear that I killed your uppyr daughter but I did not. I was trying to save something! I am always trying to help you or your kin and you always do this! For the past few years I have done nothing but try to be of help to you." He said coldly.

She neared him and she pulled him to her neck.

"You need to eat more often Hanaj." She said in low growl.

"NO! I want to converse with you for once. I want you to hear me." He stated.

She cut her neck with her claws and dipped her fingers into it and smeared it against his lips. He made a noise and sank his fangs into her neck. She shut her eyes and she suppressed the mighty feelings raging through her. Hanaj got used to feeling hunger but she made it impossible to ignore his needs. He gathered her to him tightly as he drank deeply. He finally released her and he stepped back.

"I am tired of this. I am tired of your refusal to see me as something other then a monster. You forced this upon me and now I cannot be free of you. I am bitterly in love with you and I have no wish to be. I know what my name brings to you and I cannot stop wishing to be by your side but loving you is tearing me apart." He said in an angry whisper.

"Then go." She retorted.

"How can you be so heartless?" He demanded.

"Oh I do not know. A whisper or something of what you were planning. Masaki is still dead and she was a babe Hanaj. You are damn right I am heartless. I am heartless when my innocents are threatened. I would not harm a Shouten babe no matter how much I hate your kind. I would not do what was done to her or Hinata. What your brother did was so evil that Satan would have spit him back out of hell!" She growled.

He tried to say something but she was right. He sighed and he resigned himself to painful feelings and bitterness for the rest of his existence. She snorted in anger at his thoughts and he turned to look at her.

"Your delightful family has done nothing but torture mine for centuries! Now you have the gall to think these things?" She asked in anger.

"There are those of us that want something different. I have sixty plus siblings Asuna and not all of us are like Raganos. Some of us want a life and our families. There are only a small handful of the siblings who have bothered to mate and have babes of their own. I was convinced for the longest time that Yhea was innocent. He had an angelic face my nephew did but he apparently had the heart of his father." Hanaj said sighing.

"I can see from Eyal's memories how utterly beautiful he was but he had a cruel streak." Asuna said.

"Yes well he was his father's son. Raganos loved his son immensely and hated all other life. Raganos only knows how to feel one of two ways; complete hatred or obsessive love. They do not coincide very well." Hanaj said looking out her window.

Hanaj was trapped within his own existence and it showed. He was proud of what he was but not of whom he had come from. He went to phase away and she pulled him to her.

"You need to feed more often then you do. If we are like this then you do not abandon me. You talk to me and do not let me think they have you. I hate them so much." She said in a tortured tone.

"Let us just agree that I was foolish to desire you and let it go. It will be difficult to ignore the other at first but it can be done. I am sorry that you have felt my leaving you alone was offensive. I have no wish to continue to torture myself. I have no wish to love you. I do not want this anymore." Hanaj said and jerked away.

She held onto his hand and he had phased back to Kazakhstan. He hissed and he pressed her against a door.

"Raganos is here! Are you stupid?" He demanded softly.

"Then finish the conversation." She retorted.

He was shielding her aura and he made her go into his closet of all places. He pushed her further into the large space and she stared at his silks and expensive cottons.

"What more can I do Asuna?" He demanded in a harsh whisper.

"Leave them. Leave them and come to me." She said stubbornly.

"Not this again! No! No! No!" He growled.

She said nothing and she pulled him against her. He stared at her eyes and he slowly lifted his hand and cupped her left cheek. He realized they were in his plane and she was here fully. It was taking much of his energy trying to mask her aura and presence. She kissed him softly and he was trying to not respond. The last time he had been unable to stay physical at all. They were not brutal this time and he could feel her soft skin. He whined softly and he undid her dressing gown. Hanaj let his clothes phase away and it took on urgent tones.

"Shield yourself. I cannot make love to you and dampen your aura." He admitted.

She stared at him and did as he asked. This was thrilling to her and he took her passionately and hard. They never lost eye contact and Hanaj was trying to stay quiet. He was bordering on screaming out as they were reaching for that one point. He was mumbling and he was able to stay physical on his home plane.

"I cannot stay from you. I try." He rasped.

"Then stop trying." She growled softly.

"Asuna do not stop me…please let me." He gasped in her ear.

She had intended to make him crazed but she unleashed him. He ended up gathering her to him tightly and he released a beautiful cry as he released. She felt it powerfully and she spasmed with him. He could not hold her up and the slid down to the floor of the closet. Hanaj had tried to end things but he had ended up tangled up with her yet again. It fully hit him and he would never be free from her. He would always seek her and she would give in because they had this deep thing between them. They both knew that Lei was involved with them both and he was sick to his stomach. He groaned softly as he tried to stand.

"You feed from me too." He mumbled.

"I do not do that purposely Hanaj. I truly have no idea how it works." She mumbled.

He nodded and he felt dirty. She was suddenly hurt and she tapped his shoulder.

"I can be here but I cannot get back by myself." She said holding up her chin.

He said nothing and phased them out. He said nothing and he phased away suddenly. A single tear fell down her face and this Shouten was making her crazy. She ported to her shower and took a long one and she fell back into bed with Kensei. He wrapped his arm around her waist and he was still passed out. She actually cried just a little and let herself pass out as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was deep in the past and she was determined to see Yhea for herself. She was in the corporeal Kazakhstan and she kept herself masked. She felt the wraiths everywhere and she was pleasantly surprised to feel inu all over the place. She was swinging her leg back and forth as she waited to feel a tr'Awnhi. It took her several days and she had managed to remain hidden. She saw a black haired wraith and he stole her breath in his beauty. He wore silver rings on each finger and a gauntlet seemed to be attached to his jewelry. His ears were pierced and his face was unmarred and youthful. His features appeared more Asian and she leaned forward. He was stunning and his aura was menacing. He did not sense her but he happened to turn and stare up at her. She narrowed her eyes and she kept her heart from pounding out of her. He smirked gently and he leaned against a tree.

"Well what do we have here?" He asked in a dialect of Russian.

"I could say the same Shouten." She said in Russian proper.

"You are pretty but what are you?" Yhea asked.

She jumped down and she circled him. He watched her closely and he was intrigued with her powerful and conflicting auras. He took a chance and he phased out quickly and he appeared behind her. He held her shoulders firmly and he gently sank his fangs into her neck. He was assaulted immediately with her energies that were alive in her very blood. She had succubus uppyr in her and she was a canine daemon. He suddenly crushed her against his chest and she struggled in his arms. He released her neck and he breathed in her ear.

"You are a mixed daemon. How very rare and such a delicacy you are. Have you been laid bare and feasted upon?" He asked.

"Unhand me!" She growled.

"Please do not get testy. My senses are not as sharp as a dog's are and your blood tells me what I need to know. I am Yhea tr'Awnhi." He said directly into her ear.

"I know who you are." She snapped.

"Such a beautiful and powerful woman; I do not wish to be your enemy." He purred.

"Unhand me." She demanded.

He let her go and he smiled at her. She watched him carefully and he sensed something huge from this female. He slipped inside of her and she choked out. He tried to ascertain her thoughts but she managed to throw him out. She was strong and he was very much interested. He grabbed her tightly and she snarled loudly.

"You are a goodly portion succubus. Have you fed recently?" He asked softly.

"None of your business." Asuna snapped.

"You make me cross." He said in a nasty tone.

"So? You are Shouten; you were born with a stick up your ass." She retorted.

She managed to port out and her chest was heaving. His yoki was staggering and she knew Raganos was ungodly powerful but Hanaj and Yhea seemed more so. She wondered what the wraith held over his brothers and own child to keep them compliant. He must have some power that kept them loyal. She let herself calm down and she let herself feel Hanaj. She wanted to see what he looked like when he was a little younger and perhaps less bitter. She knew what she asked of him was too much but if truth be told; she could love him deeply. His loyalty to Raganos made her so angry she wanted to spit. She found Hanaj and he was in a beautiful garden. It seemed he liked to garden and she was bitter. She could see him as a beloved one of her mates. She could see herself so madly in love with him but he could not give up his demented family. She knew Nveid had escaped. There had been no sign of his body and she had wondered if perhaps Hanaj had saved him. Her eyes were crimson and he wore only light linen clothes. She was at the edge of the garden that was full of wild roses and he met her eyes. He felt the pull and his chest was heaving.

"How is this possible?" he whispered.

"All things are possible." She replied.

Hanaj was in confusion and she neared him. Her face was beautiful and she was watching him closely.

"Who are you? Why am I tied to you?" Hanaj asked with a hoarse tone.

She did not think and she met his lips. Hanaj tried to think but his body and soul responded to the corporeal onna in front of him. Her kisses were drugging him and he suddenly held her close and their tongues battled for dominance. He was dizzy and he felt her very mind. They were amongst his beloved roses and she was kissing him madly. She was ripping the linen from him and her tongue began to run along his neck.

"Who are you?" He demanded again.

"Why ask when you feel the pull?" She murmured.

His simple linen ripped under claws and their lips clashed. He groaned softly and this was a fairly novel thing to him. She was determined not to rut but it was difficult when he smelled so good and felt so perfect next to her.

"Hanaj." She whispered in a wounded tone.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"Your flowers are beautiful. Why did I not know?" Asuna asked.

"Perhaps I do not know you. I do not know you." He whispered.

"Hai well but not for lack of trying. I am sorry to disturb you prince." She said pulling back.

"You show up here and I instinctually know you and now you say goodbye?" He asked dumbly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"How do I know you?" He demanded.

"I should not be here. I yearn for you but you will not give up anything. You want me but you cannot let me want you. You try and make life better from afar and what I want is this being. You hold yourself back for whatever reason I will never understand. You tied me to you and I did the same but you have to stay with _them._" She growled.

"Them? Who is them?" He said confused.

"Your brothers and sisters. They apparently mean more to you then your life mate!" She hissed.

His eyes were wide and she had such malice in her voice. Hatred of his family was brewing in her and he felt it as if her. He also felt her horrendous anger at him. He was utterly confused and she got a look on her face. She said nothing and she did not care at the moment. She was being underhanded but she was determined to give him a reason to leave the tr'Awnhi. She moved behind him and she ripped his bottoms and he choked as she wrapped her hand around him.

"Gods." He moaned.

"You have only ever been with wraith onna correct?" She asked.

"Yes." He groaned.

"I am half uppyr. Close enough correct?" She asked in his ear.

"Yes!" Hanaj whined.

Asuna was wrapped up in making him feel the physical and she pressed his mind harshly. His eyes closed and it was obvious to him that she had touched him before. He leaned his head back and sought her lips. She attacked his mouth and the pleasure overwhelmed their senses. He was tense as she slowly stroked him to aching hardness. He could feel her and she was feeling savage and raw. She was so angry at him for his perceived transgressions. She moved to stand in front of him and she swallowed him and his whimper was loud.

"Your fangs! Please mind your fangs." He said trying to think.

-Shut up! - She pathed in his mind.

The sheer physicality of the act was overtaking him and he had never imagined that it could feel this good. She was holding him tightly to this plane and he groaned. She pulled back slowly to allow him to sink down. Asuna watched him and she knew exactly what she was doing. She slipped into his mind before she even touched him again. She began the process of touching and pulling on their mental bond. Hanaj was twisting on the ground a little and this intimacy was more of what he was used to but it was so much more intense because this was his chosen mate. He was shaking harshly and his eyes were squeezed shut. He did not see her shed her clothes and he only felt when she joined them physically. She kept a tight mental hold and his mouth was open.

"Too much! Woman please too much." He cried.

"No. Thrust up Hanaj. Feel it." She commanded barely able to speak herself.

He did and she met it with a rotation of her hips. His body was wracked and he could swear that this was another level altogether. He had engaged the physical but only physical, never combined. He was having a hard time even thinking and he was overwhelmed in the purity of it. Each movement was mimicked in his soul. He opened his eyes and he watched her. She was stunning and this seemed so natural. She was flushed and he was beyond captivated. She was managing to hold herself back as well but she was close to shattering. He would loose his form but she needed him to hold on. Each movement was making her go further and further and the tsunami of pleasure washed through her in waves. She growled out loudly as her body surrendered and the mental rapture stole through her mind. Hanaj was gasping and begging beneath her as he felt it all. It took every ounce of will and strength she had to contain him. He grabbed her hips and he was crying out as a very physical response to her muscles clenching him took place. He expelled his seed and he was shaking hard as the completion surged through him. Hanaj felt only half and he was begging in Kazak to become his true form. She unleashed him and he merged with her. Brilliant color assaulted him and she arched out as he finished. She was passed out and he was weak as a newborn. He realized she was partly succubus and she had actually taken in from him. He barely was able to become his corporeal self and he was covered in sweat as was she. He was still shaking from the most intense and beautiful lovemaking he had ever had. This woman had him totally smitten and he watched her. He heard something and he barely touched her skin. Her clothes appeared and he did the same to himself. Yhea came from the woods and he stared at his uncle. It was quite obvious what they had done and Hanaj actually blushed.

"She is stunning and also a corporeal." Yhea said as he smirked.

"As if you have never taken a corporeal." Hanaj snapped.

"You were begging? Is she really that powerful?" his nephew demanded.

"It does not matter. What I do or who I engage is not your business. I am grown and you are barely an adult." Hanaj snapped.

"Well you could at least feed from her seeing as she probably fed from you." Yhea chuckled as he walked away.

Hanaj looked down at her and her power over him was staggering. He groaned and he phased them to his bed. She was sleeping heavily and he fell asleep beside her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna woke up and she felt warm. Hanaj was asleep beside her and she pressed against him. She barely kissed him and he woke up. His silver eyes blinked and he still could not believe she was his.

"How far back do you come and why?" He asked softly.

"A very long while." She said as softly.

"Say no more." He sighed.

She nodded and she kissed him again.

"Are we within Hueco Mundo?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I need you to take me back please." She said.

"You know you can get in without a Shouten." He murmured.

"Or an Arrancar. I do not know where the in betweens are at the moment." Asuna said frankly.

"How in the hell?" He asked sitting up.

"I know a lot. I have to go but can you please just take me back?" She asked.

He nodded and he got up and dressed. He got her a tunic of silk and some pants. She slipped them on and he pulled her to standing. She kept herself upright and she was going to be sick as hell. He phased her to the other plane and she began to vomit after he left. She ported to where she had hidden her crystal and she threw it. She reentered her era and she sat down at her table. She was sick to her stomach but she would have Nanami look later. She managed to walk to her bathroom shakily and she began to shower. She could not make it without being sick again. Asuna finally finished and she called Nanami. When her doctor daughter showed up she was passed out on the bathroom floor. Nanami hauled her up and she could smell Shouten all over the place. She got her on the bed and she called Shinobu. Her brother ported right away and he listened to her stomach.

"What has she done?" He sighed.

"I think I know. I would bet you that she let herself become pregnant because of the Shouten guy named Hanaj. She has been trying in vain to get him away from that accursed family." She said.

"Damnit Nami but this thing has shoki! How could she do this?" He demanded.

"I just told you." She said rolling her eyes.

"You onna are out of your minds!" He growled.

"Yeah well you have been sleeping with a pretty one. This one has lasted longer then a week." She retorted.

"Bitch." He growled at his sister.

She chuckled and they were monitoring her. She finally woke up to a very pissed off son and a sympathetic daughter.

"Quit glowering at me, only your Chichi gets away with that." Asuna snapped.

"Haha are you stupid?" He asked.

"No! Do not talk to me like that!" She said sitting up.

"Kamis Nami talk to our mother. I should tell Chichi." Shinobu said in anger.

"Go ahead." She retorted.

"Fine I will." He said crossing his arms.

"Go ahead and I will tell him that you are seeing the lynx. Imagine twenty questions then son." She said smirking.

He gave her a dirty look and he ported out. She chuckled and Nanami smiled.

"Well it is a little Shouten in there. You should be fine once this settles in you but you need to take it easy." She said.

"Okay." She nodded.

"I will keep quiet for now." Nanami said smirking.

Asuna nodded and she could feel him. She got up slowly and went to her jewelry box and pulled out the medallion. She produced a garganta and went through. She ported to the desert palace and she knew he haunted there simply because it was fairly deserted. Hanaj came into the hallway and he stared at her. She neared him and she leaned forward.

"If I cannot have you then I will have part of you. I will have part of you that will never know the evils of this family and will only know love. Stay here and be loyal to them and know that I will have your son or daughter with me!" She said coldly.

"What? What are you saying?" He asked shocked.

"I am pregnant with your child and by the Kamis it will know only me." She threatened.

"You went back again. I remember that time! You did this purposely?" He asked in fury.

"Hai I did. Goodbye Hanaj. We can admit that this was a mistake. We can ignore the other and move on with our lives but I have taken part of you. You cannot take that back." She said turning away from him.

He grabbed her roughly and he held her jaw. His chest was tight and she had put him into a corner again. She had upped the stakes and he knew what lengths she would go to for her young.

"You are a cunning minx Asuna. You think I shall not know my own son or daughter? You think I will allow you to keep me from what is mine?" He demanded.

"I think I will destroy any other Shouten that would lay a hand on me or them." She said flatly.

"You kill me then you kill yourself." He scoffed.

"I do not have to kill you Hanaj. You will not allow harm to come to me. You will not let another harm your babe. One thing I have learned from knowing your mind is what you feel about family. You loved your mother and hated your father. You hate Raganos but because he is your brother; you feel you have to stay loyal. You make the choice Prince Hanaj tr'Awnhi, your child or your brother." She said growling and she ported away.

He fell against the doorway and she had coldly and with a calculating air had pinned him. He was angry and he felt helpless. He closed his eyes and remembered that time. He thought it a dream but that incredible episode had happened. He phased into the corporeal world and he flattened her against her plush bed.

"Do you hate me this much?" He demanded.

"No. I do not hate you. I love you. I love you as much as I possibly can but you are more concerned with your siblings." She replied.

He could say nothing and he was shocked beyond anything. She knew he had wanted this but he had resigned himself to loneliness and anguish. He was in turmoil and he phased away. He went to the Kazak palace and he sat amongst the beautiful forests surrounding the building. Hanaj was brooding and he felt Raganos behind him.

"What has your pants in a twist Hanaj?" His elder brother demanded.

"Nothing. I am sick of this damn war." He replied.

"It shall be over sooner rather then later." Raganos chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means I am not waiting around for their toxins to kill me. I will not wait around like a little lamb to the slaughter. You think I do not know that Lei has betrayed us? Lei will die and he will die painfully. I am surprised you have not done it yet." Raganos said nearing his brother.

"I am contemplating what needs to be done with Jing. You leave him to me Raganos and I swear you will never have to deal with him again." Hanaj said flatly.

"Good. Your actions have had me surprised but it is good to know you have my back little brother." The wraith king laughed.

Hanaj stared ahead and he knew without a doubt who he would choose. Raganos left him and he stood up. He phased to Hadasan. He found Lei amongst his nobles and he motioned him over. The Jing leader narrowed his eyes and followed him. He stared at Hanaj with interest and the Shouten prince paced.

"Raganos knows you have betrayed him. He has left you up to me. Take the babes far away and I will decimate this palace. You need to do this soon or he will know." Hanaj commanded.

"Why should I believe you?" Lei asked.

"I love her fool. I love her so much it hurts me physically. I will not see her harmed or her babes. She likes you for some weird reason and I cannot harm you lest I harm myself. Get your people and get the babes out today. I will move tomorrow." He stated with finality.

"Why would he order her babes dead?" Lei demanded.

"Ever since Yhea fell; he feels that all should know his pain. He feels she has earned that sort of destruction." Hanaj stated stiffly.

"I would have gleefully killed her at one point but never an innocent child." He growled.

"I agree. He will do it again." Hanaj said tightly.

"Why do you still follow him then? You are stronger!" Lei hissed.

"You know our laws Lei but you care not about them! He is my father's first born and therefore he has the right and the privilege of rule." Hanaj said softly.

"Please. As long as Bai paid our tribute you left us alone. Now I have to listen to him? NO! I am my own ruler and my wraiths do as I say." Lei said flatly.

"You probably fucked half of them!" Hanaj growled.

"Get over yourself Prince Hanaj. Your whole damn family is prude. The woman you profess to love so much is so damn wraith like that it is hilarious. There must be truth to the legends that succubus and incubus uppyr were a form of us." He considered.

"I love her Jing and I know you have feelings for her too." Hanaj said in disgust.

"I love her too. I do not just care for her; I have come to love my sister's murderer and you know what? I have never felt such perfection in all of my life." Lei growled.

"You had no right to displace my binding with her! You should have been a real man and come to me! I would have freed her some way but you did this." Hanaj snapped.

"Yeah right. Lie to yourself Hanaj but not to me. I am no fool. You may hate me but you cannot fool me at all. I will get my people and her children out now." Lei said leaving him to stand there.

Hanaj felt sick and he phased to her in Karakura Town. She was in her bath tub and he stared down at her.

"I hate you for this. I hate you for you forcing me into this." He said in a low growl.

"Then do not choose me or our son." She said with her eyes still closed.

"How do you know?" He asked hoarsely.

She tapped her nose and he released an anguished noise. He sank down by the bath tub and he watched her.

"I am wrong for having done this but I will love this boy. You and your wretched family owe me a child for the one you all killed." She said hatefully.

"I did not know. I would have stopped him." He said in agony.

"You would have stopped him? With your strength you could rule the Shouten but what do you do? I do not need your help Hanaj. Just do me the favor of staying out of my way. I will kill Raganos and I will kill him so heinously. I will take his intestines and strangle him with them." She snarled.

"Is that what he did?" He asked horrified.

"Hai. Misaki was a toddler! Hinata was worse but his adopted father is a kami and broke the rules for him. Now what do you do? Get out and stay away from me. Hate me for making you choose. So choose your demented brother. I do not need you." She said with utter contempt.

"You will not keep me from my son." He said feeling his heart twist.

"You will not stop me. Get the hell out of my home Shouten. You are as dirty and filthy as Raganos. Choose a baby killer over your mate. Imagine if it was this child." She said getting out of her tub and stalking past him.

He was overcome in anger and fear suddenly. He grabbed her and he held her tightly.

"He would harm my son." He said in her ear.

"I imagine he would. I have tainted his baby brother. My filthy corporeal self that is." She growled.

"Why did you do this? Why would you do this to me?" He asked in upset.

"I told you; you will not choose me so I have my part of you." She snapped.

"He will be wraith. With your uppyr blood and my Shouten blood; he will be wraith. How can you possibly keep him here?" He demanded.

"I have my ways and my connections. Because he is born wraith does not mean he would stay wraith. Get out Hanaj. I have spent way too much time and energy on you already." Asuna sneered.

He slapped her and he was in a spin. He felt horrid and anger was fueling him. He phased away and he readied himself for an offensive against Hadasan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna shared with her mother what had been going on and Lei had paid her a visit as well. She knew her babes were now deep within the mountains around Karamay. Augusta and Asuna planned a covert strike against the Kazak Shouten and Asuna would get in at the in between gateway. Augusta gripped a katana and Asuna let Konkisaiga appear and they slipped in the gate. They immediately felt the difference in the air. Mother and daughter planned on taking out the white haired whore who had defiled Sesshomaru. Her father did not speak of it and he was in meditation a lot. Augusta had already given birth to her youngest daughter and her father was beside himself with Alara. She was a miniature of herself and she smiled. Her father was a sucker for a silver haired pup from her mother. They found the palace in Astana and Augusta sneered.

"He is there. I want him to see me kill that fucking whore." Augusta said hatefully.

"Allow me to at least cut her Mother." Asuna growled softly.

The raven haired uppyr nodded and she suddenly ported. She masked herself and she moved with stealth. She followed the blood scent of Sindari and she appeared in the throne room of Raganos. The wraith ruler looked surprised by Augusta moved fast. She grabbed Sindari's long white hair and jerked her back.

"Hello bastard. Hello whore." Augusta purred in the female's ear.

"Well Augusta how are you my darling?" Raganos asked smirking.

The wall behind him was slammed into by an invisible force. Raganos's head whipped around and he was astonished to see the she dog and she was holding the hand of a shinigami. Kensei had followed her after she had told him her plans. She had been surprised but not shocked at his bravery. He began releasing energy blasts that were augmented by Asuna's supaida nami. The wraith king had to dive for it and his throne room was getting destroyed. He watched Augusta and he yelled at her to stop. He watched as she ripped open Sindari from her groin to her chest. Augusta showed no mercy and she used her wraith shoki and she stepped back from the blood.

"Get out Asuna and Kensei now!" Augusta snarled.

Asuna could see what was happening and she ported away with Kensei. Augusta stared at Sindari and she erupted in flames that were blue in their intensity. The wraith woman screamed in agony and Augusta pointed at Raganos.

"Now your little rapist is no more. Keep sending me more fodder you stupid fucking bastard and I will continue to kill them. Whatever I may have felt for you has turned to utter hatred you evil fuck!" She snarled.

Raganos rolled quickly to douse the flames she had ignited on himself. Sindari's body was ablaze and there was no hope for her. Augusta made a motion with one hand and the other and several of his guards erupted in flames as well. She ported away and the devastation was immense. He snarled out as the little attack had been quick and deadly. He had no clue how they found a secret way in and he suspected Jing had told of the gateways. He snarled again and he mercifully finished off Sindari and he yanked a mace from his wall. It was obvious he would never have the uppyr female and if he could not then the damn dog would not either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanaj walked in and he had made the attack as devastating as possible. He regretted that a few innocents had died in the melee but it could not be helped. He came to the palace and the throne room was in ruins. He stared in shock as several bodies were covered by sheets. Raganos was sitting in the middle of the room fingering his mace and Hanaj neared his homicidal brother.

"What happened?" He asked surprised.

"Your cunt and her mother attacked by themselves. Sindari is dead." He said with incredible malice.

"Gods." Hanaj stated in complete surprise.

"Did you kill Jing?" He demanded.

"As far as I know. The whole of the palace collapsed. They were held in by our warriors so that they could not phase away." The younger brother said.

"He had better be dead Hanaj. He betrayed us far worse then I thought he could. He told them of the gateways. He told her much and Augusta has mastered her Shouten abilities. I should have let her die." Raganos snarled.

"You should not have screwed her in the first place Raganos." Hanaj snorted.

"Shut up! How dare you! Your sister lies dead from that whore! You also screwed the enemy little brother. Do you remember?" Raganos said in utter contempt.

"I admitted my mistake. I have done my best to prove my loyalty." Hanaj growled.

"Then hurt her. I know you cannot kill her but I want her in my dungeon and I want her bleeding!" He growled in disgust.

"No. I will not harm her until I figure a way of saving myself. I am sorry for Sindari." He said walking away.

Raganos watched Hanaj as he skulked away. He snarled out and bashed his throne in his rage. Augusta was asking for payback and he intended to deliver now. He phased into the corporeal world and he knew where she would be. He found her immediately and her eyes flashed red. She put her hand in a fist and yanked her arm back. His mace went flying out of his hand and he appeared behind her. She whirled on him and they began striking the other.

"You really want to fight me now?" She asked laughing.

"You killed my sister!" He screamed in rage.

"Da I did! I killed your sadistic sister who probably serviced you the same way she tried to harm Sesshomaru! I will always choose him no matter what!" She growled at him.

"Go ahead and choose him. I shall rip him apart the same as I did the others. I will make him suffer terribly for loving you!" Raganos sneered.

Augusta put her hand through his chest and he managed to hit her in the head so hard she went sprawling. She threw him with her mind and he had to phase out as he was pierced by a sculpture of a dog. She whimpered as she felt blood on the side of her head. Sesshomaru heard the commotion and he came in. Augusta was on the floor and he picked her up.

"I killed her. I burned her alive for touching you." She whimpered softly.

"Augusta no! You should not face them alone my heart." He said fiercely.

"Hai I had to. It was my duty as your mate to avenge you." She said closing her eyes.

"I cannot live without my heart Augusta. I cannot function without my conscience. You are more important then honor." He said firmly.

"I saw in your dreams what she did to you! I saw how you screamed in your mind. I could not hear you because she blocked it! I made her suffer! I ripped her open and laid bare her guts! She will torture no one no more!" Augusta snarled.

Sesshomaru held her and he had not known she had seen his nightmares. He sighed and his love for his mate grew even more. She was as an inu onna at times even though she was uppyr. Her loyalty and honor meant the world to him. He carried her to Yasu and he had Asuna called on. He waited for his eldest and heir. In his mind the war with the Shouten was fixing to really get started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was sleeping in Sendai; she was between Ishin and Naraku at the moment. Both of them were snoring and she got up. She went to the castle kitchens and she saw Aya sitting in the corner. Her friend and general was there. Aya had given birth to a boy and she was being tight lipped. Osamu and she were fighting badly and it broke Asuna's heart.

"General Aya." She nodded.

"Hello my lady." Aya nodded.

"Osamu loves you." She said.

"Osamu lied to me." She replied looking up.

"We all did. We did it to keep the timeline." Asuna admitted.

"I love him still. I love him so damn much and I hated myself every day thinking my daughter died! She knows of me but does not know me! I had a right to know my own daughter!" She screamed suddenly.

"You are right but I could not think of a way to restore what was the correct timeline." Asuna stated.

"He named her Shiore. He named her for my mother; Ayae Shiore." She said wiping her face from tears.

"Aya, I know this has been horrid but we truly could not figure another way. You agreed to it." Asuna said perplexed.

"I knew?" She asked shocked.

"Hai Aya. We talked about it at length. You said you did not wish to loose the great future that was coming. You stated that you wished to be united again. You are the one who suggested that Osamu take her and raise her. You asked him to beg her forgiveness." Asuna stated softly.

Aya looked away and she began crying anew. Asuna walked up to her sister in law twice over and held her as she sobbed.

"Shiore is a wonderful onna and Osamu loved her obsessively. He loves you as much and he only wants to be with you." She stated as she held her tightly.

"Hai! Hai!" She said bawling.

"Forgive him and me Aya. We never meant for you to be so hurt. He has never not loved you." She said.

"Hai." She nodded.

Asuna slipped away and Aya ported to where Osamu was. He was in the Western Palace and he was reading. She could tell he was not happy and her heart clenched painfully.

"I am sorry Samu." She said in a quivering voice.

"What has changed your mind?" He asked softly as he looked up.

"Asuna told me the truth. Damn it all but I cannot stop crying. I am sorry beloved. I am so sorry. We both gave up so much to try and make the future we wanted." She said coming closer.

He looked up at her with his light brown eyes and they were sultry. She neared him as if in a trance and she began kissing him. He dropped his book and he pulled her into his lap. His beautiful lover and best friend was in his arms and he knew it would be alright now. She was giving him her all and she joined them in their minds immediately. He groaned heavily as he felt her so intimately. He pulled back and looked at her.

"I named him Sam." She smirked softly.

"You named my son Sam?" He chortled in laughter.

"Hai. I wanted to honor you but it fits him. Please come see him." She said.

"Hai but I want to have you first. I want to tie us together again. I have missed your presence in my mind." He stated softly.

She nodded and she was taken in by her most beloved mate. They made love several times and he felt whole for the first time in four centuries. He saw his son and he looked at him in love. He had silver hair and her black eyes. Sam reminded him of Nanami and Iyo. He smiled as he touched his infant son's sweet face.

"We can do this right this time Aya. We can be together and raise our child that we made in love." He murmured.

"Hai." She said barely audible.

"I love you my kumo goddess. I have always loved you." He said kissing her forehead.

Aya chuckled and she felt like the luckiest girl on earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was busy in her dojo and she expected another battle very, very soon. Hanaj had not shown up and she decided she did not want him to. She felt Bihua enter and she looked over at him.

"Grab a blade and show me what a mighty warrior Lord Bihua is." She smiled.

"You are in a playful mood." He smiled at her.

"Well I have helped make Raganos suffer so at the moment all is right in my world. How are you?" She asked as he picked a weapon from the wall.

"I have stayed busy as normal. Ishin is a task master but he knows how he wants his military. I admire his organization." He shrugged.

"Why did you not like Jouichi?" She asked as they began to clash blades.

"Foolishness on my part. I was madly in love with you and you were immersed in your children. He was the apple of your eye and we all knew it." He sighed.

"He was Nagaharu's son." She said softly.

"I know this my lady. I know who he was but I was also young and in love with the most beautiful and powerful spideress there was at that time. You had no equal." He shrugged again.

"Your praise is appreciated but if you remember I was murdered by ningen." She laughed.

"I do not find it funny." He snapped.

"Oh Bihua that was more then a thousand years ago. Please laugh about something and find irony in it okay? I was powerful and I was brought down by mortals." She snickered.

He growled in anger and threw his weapon away. He yanked her to him and held her neck firm.

"I tell you that Gaku, Jouichi, and I were a mess. Those two could not function and they died not long after. Gaku committed suicide my lady. Jouichi went into mindless battles to try and relieve the pain. I had to try and hold it together for your son whom I detested." He snapped.

"I know what happened. I was told later by Gaku Jouichi. You should not have hated him." She said flatly.

"Maybe not but I did. I saw what your death did to our daughter. She was devastated. She is still haunted and you cannot acknowledge your young from that life because you are afraid it will make you dirty or something." He stated with a scowl.

"Bihua shut up!" She growled.

"I speak the truth! I speak the honest truth. Your twenty something children know that you live again. They know and you say nothing to them except hello and goodbye now and then." He growled back.

"Stop it!" She snarled at him.

"As you wish but it is truly the truth. Good day my lady." He said bowing.

"I did not dismiss you." She said in anger.

"Oh?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

She neared him and she scented along his neck. His breathing was harder and he knew she wanted to be taken. He shut his eyes and she had been coming to him more and more often.

"Asuna?" He asked gulping.

They had not spoken truly after the ga had attacked her. There did not seem too much to say. Her lips pressed his and he lost all will to fight her. He growled fiercely and pressed her to him. She was making him crazed by her touch and her intimate knowledge of a spider's body.

"Take me to your home Bihua." She commanded.

"Yes." He groaned.

He shimmered out to his home in now present day Cambodia. He laid her back on his bed and she was moaning and sighing for him. He knew not to use much venom and he barely gave her any. She whined so softly for him and he felt tremendous things. She cried out his name and this was what he wanted when he had made her come to Siam back four centuries before. Their movements started out slow but it became hurried. She dipped into his mind and caressed his soul. He was lost in her and she was giving him all he wanted.

"My lady." He groaned heavily.

"Asuna. Say Asuna." She rasped in his ear.

"I am your slave. Gods I am yours." He muttered in mindless passion.

"Say it Bihua!" She hissed softly.

"Asuna." He cried.

They ended up clinging to the other as they fell. His forehead rested on her shoulder as he regained some sense of self. He looked over at her flushed body and he saw the curve of her breasts and the flaring of her hips. He laid his head on her chest and he felt so good at the moment.

"You needed to be silenced." She yawned.

He knew she was teasing and he said nothing. He heard the steady beating of her heart.

"Why did you not tell me he came to you again?" Bihua demanded.

"I hate him." She sighed.

"I know." He sighed as well.

She did not make a move and it felt good to have her next to him. She used to get up and leave quickly after they made love. He had hated how used he had felt. She had been lulled into a sleep and she looked peaceful but also pensive. He knew this woman well and he knew she was planning some very big things. He decided to pay the ga lords a visit on the morrow but this night he intended to have her for himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanaj was against a tree and he felt the bitterness seep into his soul. He wished he had never met her. He wished he could figure a way to free himself from this turmoil. She had gotten herself with his child as a way of making him comply. He was furious and so very, very bitter. He phased to Tokyo and he intended to tell her goodbye for good. He intended to try and move on with his life. She was in her penthouse and she was lying on her belly. She was sleeping heavily and he could scent blood. He hauled her up and blood was seeping from between her thighs.

"Asuna! Wake up! Wake up damn you!" He said horrified.

She made a strange noise and he entered her mind. She had been attacked personally by one of his own people. He snarled in fury and he phased with her to the hospital that her spider doctor ran.

"Help me!" He cried.

Nobu ran to him and he hauled up his mate. She was ashen and unconscious.

"Another Shouten attacked her." He said in fury.

"Thank you." He said and he brought her to a gurney.

Nobu wheeled her into a trauma room and he changed to his true form. He watched and the source of the blood loss was her femoral artery having been ripped open. It seemed so odd and so like something his nephew Yhea would have done. The spider stabilized her and he saw the male listen to her belly. He hooked up blood to her and he could smell Shouten ash shoki.

"Asuna? Wake up. Wake up my dear." Nobu said softly.

"Hai?" She said weakly.

"You were attacked in your sleep by a Shouten it seems." He said.

"No. It was not a Shouten." She said bleary eyed.

"Then what?" He asked shocked.

"Incubus." She muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"Hai. I do not know him. He came upon me and I passed out." She mumbled.

"You know your condition?" Nobu asked brushing his knuckles along her cheek.

"I did it purposely Nobu. I know it was foolish but I have tried to save Hanaj from Hanaj." She said beginning to weep.

"He is the one that brought you here." He said softly.

"Only Shouten besides Lei worth anything. I tried Nobu. I tried." She said rolling over.

"What did he say?" Nobu asked sitting by her.

"He wishes he had not met me. He wishes away from me. I told him I was fine with it and I did not need him. I told him that his son and I do not need him at all." Asuna said wiping her eyes.

"Then let it go. I know what he has done and I know he is a good soul but you cannot make anyone do anything beloved." Her kumo mate said gently.

"I convinced you." She smiled weakly.

"Ah well we loved each other from another life. I was doomed before we began." He chuckled.

"I love you Nobu." She sighed.

"Hai I love you too." He said kissing her softly.

Nobu left to let her rest and Hanaj was fighting himself. He had managed to hide his aura completely from her and he slowly phased in. Her face changed to anger.

"You did not recognize the incubus?" He asked.

"No. The only one I know is Sebastein." She grumbled.

"I will look into it." He said softly.

"Do not bother Hanaj. I am not your problem." She growled.

"Stop this! Stop this behavior now!" He hissed out.

"I am done with you." Asuna said sitting up and growling fiercely.

He gathered her in his arms and he cut his own neck. He guided her mouth and she moaned. She latched on and he was in raptures immediately. He was wrapped up in her and he stiffened when he felt another Shouten. He realized they were swarming and he jerked her away.

"You are in danger." He whispered.

"What is going on?" She whispered back.

"They are surrounding us now." He said growling low in his throat.

He stood up and she felt an upsurge in yoki. Her eyes widened and he slowly became something else. He was still a normal height but his whole body was engulfed in what appeared volcanic shoki. Another Shouten appeared out of a mist and slashed at him. She realized it was another tr'Awnhi and she was floored. She scrambled back as they two fought ultimately in their true forms. They smashed straight through the window and Hanaj was hovering in the air and his aura grew. She covered her mouth and she fought back the choking. Nobu ran in and he was struck dumb as he watched to massive beasts fight in the Tokyo sky. The only way to describe the creatures was smoke and ash. Hanaj threw back his head and roared. Windows shattered in the hospital and Asuna covered her ears. A massive claw punched straight through the enemy Shouten and it fell to the ground. Asuna flew to the window and ported down. She recognized the tr'Awnhi known as Hatham and his eyes were open as he slowly died.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"Followed him. You will be his destruction." Hatham said as his eyes went completely white.

He slowly faded away and she looked up to see Hanaj behind her. He looked grieved and horrified as he stood there.

"Never say anything again about my choice. I just chose you." He snarled.

"Who was he?" She asked.

"He was my cousin. I just killed my own cousin." He said hitting a wall.

"Hanaj wait!" She cried.

"Are you happy? Are you?? I murdered one of my own family!" He snarled.

"You said they are swarming." She stated.

"I feel more Shouten. They are attacking now. Go hide damnit!" He snarled.

"I will not hide from my enemies." She hissed.

"You will since you carry my son!" He said in a threatening manner.

"Fuck off." She said porting away.

She appeared inside of the West and there were so many Shouten that it was unreal. She grew furious and let her yoki flow to massive proportions. She channeled Naraku and Ishin both and she let loose a nami of incredible strength. She felt her yoki go and she was shocked to see it had an electrical current behind it. Shouten that stood in the path of the blast were obliterated by the very flesh of their corporeal forms seeming to melt away. Hanaj had to appear and she fell where she stood. He was in utter shock at the devastation and he recognized his brother's general. He called off the attack and Hanaj had not been seen. He phased beside her and she barely breathed.

"You stupid woman!" He cried.

Her eyes were open and a cruel smile played upon her lips. There had been a myth he thought of Mount Fuji exploding outward in the Warring States Era. He now knew where it came from. This woman had wrought the devastation herself. She wielded the power of the ancients and she was too young to handle it. He brought her back to the hospital and the spider saw him.

"She expelled all of her daemon energies. My brother is going to come after her personally himself. She has too much power for such a young daemon." He said flatly.

"My best friend just called and she felled him and Naraku both." He said in awe of his long time mate.

"She cannot handle that massive amount of energy! She is an elemental daemon or have you not noticed?" Hanaj demanded.

"What the hell do you mean?" Nobu asked.

"They are rare but she is an air daemon. I realized it when I saw it. She commands the very essence of the air we breathe, from the lightning to the winds. Raganos will know it too. He will try and destroy her." Hanaj said worried.

"I do not understand." Nobu said totally confused.

"The woman we love healer is an ancient soul. Daemons like this do not exist on the living plane. She is way too young for this. I have to go." He said phasing out.

Nobu knelt by her and she was breathing slowly but she was unable to move. The Shouten's words made sense but he had never seen a youkai who could control the very air itself.

"Asuna? Do you hear me?" He asked.

She grunted and he picked her up.

"Put yourself into a death sleep. I will tend you. I need you well and we need some answers fast. It seems your little display is going to make the Shouten up the ante yet again." He said softly.

She did as he kissed and she went totally limp in his hold. He sighed and he laid her down on a bed. Naraku was there and he was barely able to move.

"I have not felt this weak since the Sengoku Jidai." He muttered.

"She channeled you." Nobu remarked.

"You speak the obvious my friend. Who else besides me and Ishin can she do that to?" He demanded.

"No idea." He shrugged.

Naraku fell beside his mate and passed out. Ishin had been in a board meeting and he had fallen to his knees and he had passed out long before. It was as if their yoki was suddenly and brutally siphoned off. Nobu watched over them and the Vizard named Muguruma Kensei appeared. He too appeared weak and out of breath. Nobu scowled and he helped the silver haired male to another bed.

"She channeled you too?" He asked shocked.

"No idea. I suddenly had no energy." He grumbled.

"Well well well. We need to meet. The Shouten are going to plan an all out offensive. Rest for it seems we need you sir." Nobu said.

"Hai." Kensei muttered as he passed out too.


	65. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Raganos and Sesshomaru face each other again. The wyvern show themselves and some battles take place. Promises are fulfilled and others made. Inu warriors face off with Shouten. The Panyu inu come to aid. Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think.

Return of the Past

Kaito was hovering and he was in a very bad mood. He and Teru had been best friends for thousands of years and the bastard had up and fallen for HIS onna. It pissed him off so badly that he was disgusted. He was deep in concentration and he wanted to make Soul Society crazy. He grinned and Hikari was behind him instantly.

"Hai?" She asked with a grin.

"I think it time we did some damage." He smirked.

"Oh good. When you can, you need to see Haha." His daughter said softly.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"Her yoki is wonky. She released another one of those devastating attacks in the West. Yuudai says she took out at least a hundred wraiths in one move. She still sleeps." Hikari said.

"Damn it!" Kaito said as he phased into the corporeal plane.

She was in a death sleep and he saw Naraku sitting by her bed. The hanyou nodded to him and he sat by her.

"The Shouten made a move?" Kaito asked.

"More like Augusta and Asuna made a move against them." He replied.

Kaito adored her gumption; he always had. He smirked at the hanyou and Naraku could not help but like the Tomoshibi. Kenji was able to stay on this plane longer and he was able to continue a relationship with Eriko. It seemed turning him Tomoshibi had turned him into a prankster. Eriko would be working at the museum and he would come upon her in his true form. Eriko confessed to her father in law that he was amazing and she would turn absolutely red in the face when he showed up. Yes Naraku liked Kaito quite a bit.

"Well what kinds of havoc shall I wreak?" Kaito asked.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Naraku asked him in return.

"Let me see; make Teru pay for his backstabbing ways. I am thinking he had me imprisoned because he wanted her." Kaito said standing.

"I have to thank the guy for restoring my ningen half." Naraku shrugged.

"Because I asked him to dark one! I am the one she came to. I am the one that begged him to help her." He snapped.

"I see. Well then I suggest you bring back some more people. That seems to piss off the higher ups in this Soul Society." Naraku said raising an ebony brow.

"I always liked her tiger prince. Hikari would go and play with the twins and Zihao. I liked your kids too. You know the tigers would be good against the Shouten. They control the cold and all." He said pacing.

"The Shouten named Hanaj said she is an elemental youkai." Naraku said.

"The Shouten said that did he? Well he speaks the truth." Kaito said tightly.

"Why could she not have been told? Why have you elder youkai deemed it necessary to exploit her so much?" Naraku asked in anger.

"She is the rarest form of the elementals Naraku. She is not supposed to be here at all. She is supposed to be in Soul Society but she kept dying on us. I guess they gave up trying to keep her there or perhaps it was me but whatever." Kaito said sighing.

"She was not supposed to be inu or uppyr?" He demanded.

"Her soul in her original form was that of a wraith like being. She was a transdimensional being much like Juria and myself. Each incarnation she brought something to the table. When she was Sorami. That was her weakest incarnation but she was still strong. She just never had time to develop her yoki. It took being born to Sesshomaru to have the abilities she does now. She has had some but not all of her yoki until this life. She was powerful as Ayana because she could control the wind. Watch her Naraku and watch her become great." Kaito said almost proudly.

"She is already great." Her hanyou mate said temperamentally.

"Hai that she is and she is also carrying a Shouten!" Kaito growled as he felt the tiny spark of life within her.

"Hai well Hanaj has been resistant to leave his family." Naraku said darkly.

"Damn bastard!" He growled.

"You do not like him?" He asked.

"I do not like the whole of the tr'Awnhi. They are poison and good for nothing. Kaimei did a great thing when he killed Maec tr'Awnhi." He sneered.

"Who was that?" Naraku asked.

"The father of Raganos." Kaito said in disgust.

Naraku took in the information and he watched his mate sleep. Kaito watched her too for awhile and he finally phased out. He appeared in Kazakhstan and he felt them all over the place. His angelic face held wrath and several appeared around him.

"Tell your prince that Kaito will see him before I kill him." The Tomoshibi said in anger.

"Which one dumb ass?" A Shouten asked smirking.

"Hanaj. Tell him he will see me. I will remain here." He said coldly.

One Shouten phased out and he waited patiently. He really hated these beings and he could kill them easily enough. Finally a black haired wraith with silver eyes appeared. Kaito looked at him with incredible fury and he watched him. Hanaj watched the famed Tomoshibi and he felt nervous around such a foe.

"Tell your little peons to leave or I will end their existence." Kaito commanded.

"Leave us." Hanaj commanded.

"I imagine your lovely brother has his little spies hanging around. Why not take this conversation to Japan." Kaito said smirking.

"I find myself liking my surroundings just fine Tomoshibi. What do you want?" Hanaj demanded.

"Is the little Shouten afraid of one lone Tomoshibi?" He asked mirthfully.

"Not afraid but I have a healthy respect for what you can do. Now what do you want?" Hanaj demanded.

"I wish to talk about a certain female." Kaito said beginning to circle Hanaj.

Hanaj immediately phased to Seagaia. He knew where the rest of the Tomoshibi called home. The bastard was right behind him and he was met with a fist. He fell to his butt and he stared up at angry green eyes.

"I hate your kind with a passion but this is what you are going to do. You are going to go to her and beg her forgiveness for being born and make sure you beg. You will be a father to your son and you will leave those bastards or I will kill you. Very simple really. I have two thousand years up on you little boy and I will kill you." Kaito said as his eyes bled white.

"Would you betray your own family Tomoshibi?" Hanaj snarled.

"I did defy my family left and right. Asuna killed my brother and you know what? He deserved it for condemning his own niece to death. I normally hate killing but in your case and Lei Jing; I would make the exception." He growled.

"You ask the impossible. I serve their cause better where I am." He growled back.

"My but you are a stubborn one. I have sat by and watched her corporeal loved ones and they are good sorts but another wraith? You bastard had no right touching a being of light. You know what she is now and you taint her." Kaito snarled.

"How dare you espouse that old fashioned bull shit to me! I am royalty and you are what?" Hanaj growled.

"Royalty as well. My family ruled the Tomoshibi before your kind decided to try and invade the islands eons ago." Kaito said glaring.

"That was even before my time." Hanaj snapped.

"Hai well now you know. I can see her soul for what it really is and I have known her soul for damn near my whole existence. You are nothing in the grand scheme of things." The light wraith scoffed.

"Good to know you further the cause of peace." Hanaj retorted.

Kaito kneeled and held his neck in a crushing grip and the Shouten prince just stared at him. He threw him back and he stood up.

"Your brother's time is up Prince Hanaj and you will either be with those of us who prevail or you will be dead." Kaito stated flatly.

Kaito phased out and Hanaj was in a tailspin. The elder wraith had huge amounts of power and he would be a huge challenge if he faced him. He got up and he phased to Yamasaki General. She was up and awake. He phased in and his face held his confusion and his helplessness.

"Your Tomoshibi visited me." He stated in a heated tone.

"Oh? What did Kaito have to say?" She asked uninterested.

"Threatened to kill me." Hanaj snapped.

"You lie. Kaito does not like death." Asuna replied.

"Oh he said he would make an exception for me and Lei Jing." He growled.

"He is being territorial. Never knew you wraiths were worse then inu." She said in a snotty tone.

"He is almost twice my age and he is a demi-god." Her Shouten said pacing.

"Hai. He is not all powerful but he does have a good deal of yoki." She shrugged.

"I have told you that I do not want this. I want to free you from me. Ask your Tomoshibi to figure a way and we can pretend we never knew each other." Hanaj said hoarsely.

"As you wish. I will not be held responsible if you happen to get in my way." She said without emotion.

"Fine." He said phasing out.

She choked on her emotions but she refused to waste any more tears on him. He was a lost cause and if anyone could find a way out of the ridiculous bond then it would be Kaito. She stood up and dressed in jeans and a black turtle neck sweater. She ported to her Tokyo penthouse and sank into her favorite chair. She needed to see her pups and she went through her mail. She felt Amedeo near and she threw open her door with a wave of her hand. He looked concerned for her and he stepped in. She stood and fell into his arms. He held her without saying a word and just let her feel his presence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Augusta was better and she was watching Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. He was in his study doing his lordly duties but he was tense. What she had seen made her skin crawl and she stood up fluidly. He looked at his mate of the past six centuries and a wistful look passed his features.

"You stare at this Sesshomaru as if I need coddling." He said in irritation.

"Do you understand that you are the only man I have known who can handle my needs?" She asked softly.

"I am exhausted Augusta. Please do not be cryptic and speak plainly." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You know I ran away. I ran so far and I met you. You are the first man I knew who loved me wholly and could handle my nature. I do not exhaust you totally when we make love. I do not hurt you." She said almost shamed.

"I am a taiyoukai." He said as if the was more then enough of an answer.

"That has nothing to do with it. It has to do with your sheer will power and your yoki." She murmured.

"Augusta what does it matter?" He demanded.

"Raganos thinks you are beneath me but the truth is you are more powerful then me." She said cupping his face with her hands.

His amber eyes met her honey-brown eyes. Her face was soft and unmarred as he stared at the onna who had given him his large family and all the love he had ever wanted.

"I began living the day you let me mate you. I have never nor since felt such passion or love for anyone but you. I love the pups you have given me because you gave them to me. I am more powerful _because_ of you." He replied in a very low baritone.

"Thank you but you have done nothing but do me every honor and make me the happiest I have been." Augusta replied in a soft whisper.

Sesshomaru was affected by her loving words and he always warmed up to deep emotion and feeling. She barely touched his lips with her own and he released a pent up soft moan. He pulled her flush and he suddenly invaded her mouth and he was feeling overwhelmed. His clawed hands threaded in her black silk as the melding of lips was frantic and powerful. Augusta recognized what it was and she felt her black blouse ripped open. He was cupping her breasts and touching her vehemently. Sesshomaru lifted her skirt and he pulled her to the edge of his desk. He worked himself inside of her and pressed his forehead against hers.

"You are this Sesshomaru's one and only true love." He murmured barely above a whisper.

"You are and will be forever my heart and my soul. You are my everything and I cannot live unless I am with you." She whimpered.

They breathed roughly as their bodies only did what their hearts and souls had done so long ago; they were one and he was snarling fiercely as the immensity of their pleasure and passion consumed them like her fire yoki. He truly only felt complete when she was near and his immense love for this one onna was only enhanced by his obsessive love he felt for their pups. He felt her shatter powerfully and his roared out as he lost control of his inner nature. His jaws were around her juncture and his fangs sank deeply in his mating mark. He shook violently as the intensity of his climax left him reeling. His purely red orbs were shut as his body just felt. He felt her fangs sink into his own juncture and the familiar and beautiful rush flowed through him. Sesshomaru was rewarded with another mind altering release and his body was clammy from the exertion. Augusta ported them to their chambers and Sesshomaru almost mentally dared the wraith to show up in this moment. His arms were wrapped around his beloved and he fell into a blissful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in a dreadful mood and she was at a crossroads between Kazakhstan, Russia, and China. These lands were infested with wraiths and she truly wanted to run into one of the tr'Awnhi. She was slashing vegetation with her fang and she felt a wraith. She moved with speed and she ended up clashing blades with Lei. He looked at her and he was surprised it seemed. She let Konkisaiga fade away into her yoki and she grabbed Lei and crushed him against a tree. She barely stared at him and she was growling fiercely. At first he was sure she was going to attack him physically but her lips were suddenly doing sinful things to his own. Lei had no idea how it happened but he was still pressed against the tree and she was turned away from him. She was actually pushing herself against him harshly and the pleasure he was receiving was mind shattering. His hands cupped her breasts and he met her backward thrusts. He released mindless cries and he groaned heavily as it seemed she was hell bent on making them both consumed. She was growling and grunting; she pulled on his soul and made it crush them both in passion. Asuna actually was forced to her knees in the heaviness and Lei followed. He was trying to reach his end and she was not letting him.

"Asuna! Do not do this. Let us come!" He whined softly.

"No." She cried out.

"Why? I need you. Please woman I need you." He rasped as he moved hard.

"Need you too." She said lowering her head.

She jerked forward and he snarled in anger. She turned around and pressed him back. Her lips clashed against his in a passionate haze. He was beginning to have no idea where he began and she ended. She was making him weaker then he had ever felt in his over one thousand years of life. He tried to feel some resentment but he could not and her kiss was so devastating in the emotions she was communicating. He was aching badly and she wrapped her hand around him. He grunted softly and she slid down him. He had to rip his lips from hers and he whined loudly. It occurred to him however little that he should have lost his corporeal form by now. He heard himself beg and she was building him up for something. He was lost in how good they felt together. Their energies were flowing and moving along them both and he lost his voice. He was in severe pain at this point and she slipped her fangs into his neck. Jing Lei Shi was blinded instantly and he was wiped out totally. The ensuing rapture was unlike anything he had experienced. His mouth was open and he heard her damn near shriek. She fell against him and he was as weak as a newborn. His eyes shut and he could not see anyway. She was trembling in his grasp and he held on.

"How?" He managed roughly.

"My whole will. I had to keep your corporeal form." She said sleepily.

"Why did I not sense you come here?" He whispered.

"I was in a dangerous mood. I did not wish to be angry around you." Asuna answered.

"Why?" Lei asked surprised.

"I will not loose you. You should have not shown up that day. You are mine Shouten." She said in a low growl.

Lei realized her beast was in control and he was truly stunned. He became more stunned when her lips were suddenly on his groin and he groaned out as he arched his beautiful body.

"Asuna? Gods I cannot right now! Please woman I will have to go into Hueco Mundo." He cried.

She nuzzled along his member and he was rasping. His mind was shutting down and intense hunger gripped his body. His belly was gurgling and she bent down and laved her tongue along his belly button. Her inu side was controlling her and he was beginning to see why Bai could not get over the Manchu mutt.

"Lei, you are hungry my mate. You need to feed." She purred in a beastly tone.

"Yes." He moaned out.

"Feed from me." She whispered seductively.

"Yes." He grunted.

She lay on her back and spread her thighs to him. He was confused and she beckoned him to her. She pathed to him and his eyes widened. He was lost and he could not believe he had the gall to hate this wonderful woman. He adored her and her true nature. He loved her strength and how she pulled everything out of him. He slowly sank his fangs into her femoral artery and he shut his eyes. He had no wish to be with anyone else, she had simply ruined him.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They were in his bed and he was unable to move. He eventually had to go back to his natural state and he fed on hollows aplenty. They sustained him long enough till he could taste her wonderful life force. She was sleeping heavily and he sat up slowly. He heard a noise and he got up very slowly. He put on his dressing gown and entered his ante chamber. One of his former lovers was there and he looked miffed. Drysdan Hiren stood before him and he bowed but he was angry.

"What?" Lei asked irritated.

"You have abandoned me." He accused him.

"I have an alliance that will benefit our clan and get us away from the fucking tr'Awnhi." Lei said glaring.

"But _she_ graces your bed every chance she gets! What am I to you my lord?" Drysdan asked in jealousy.

"I believed you one of my closest companions. What is this Drysdan?" Lei asked angered.

"Then why is she the only one gracing your bed?" He demanded.

"Because I like her. I enjoy her immensely and she is entertaining. Why else would I have her in my bed?" Lei asked in annoyance.

"You seem to forget what we shared or is a woman capable of making you scream?" He demanded.

"I think you should leave. I am tired." Lei stated flatly.

Drysdan grew bold and shoved him against the wall. Lei was incensed and he was growling. The other male was definitely jealous and Asuna stood in the doorway.

"He does not seem to want your attentions at the moment wraith but the second he does, I would love it if he made you scream like the whore you obviously are." She said in a low voice.

"You ruin him!" Drysadan snarled at her.

"I believe that is up to him. Put him down or I am sure he can make you put him down. Lei, I am unwell and I am hunting." She said looking at him with a softer expression.

"What has you unwell?" He asked concerned.

"I will explain later." She said stepping back.

Asuna left for the moment and Drysadan saw the look that Lei Jing had given her.

"You are in love with her! How could you fall in love with your sister's killer?" He demanded.

"By realizing that Bai made her own choices and as much as I loved my sister; I hated her too. That woman gives me joy." He growled.

"So what did I give you lover?" He demanded again.

"Great sex, now get out!" Lei snapped.

Drysdan hated the woman and he felt supreme jealousy but he left it alone for now. Lei actually used his powers to dress and he hurriedly followed her aura. He found her in the forest coughing up what appeared to be blood and he held her hair back.

"What is wrong? What is it you are not saying?" He demanded.

"I had to keep you corporeal yesterday so I could fulfill my word to you." She remarked.

"What? You carry my child?" He asked numbly.

"Hai. I need sleep. I will lay down with my pups if you do not mind. I cannot be near you and not want to have you in me." She admitted.

He actually blushed and he was struck speechless. Yesterday had been about giving him his own family and he was suddenly crushed under the momentous feeling of protectiveness of the woman who was going to give him someone he had only dreamed about since Ang Chi had been born. His chest constricted and he picked her up bridal style and he phased them into his hideaway. He laid her down next to Hinata, Chiyo, and Haruya. He brushed her silver hair off of her head and stared into her eyes.

"Why now?" He asked softly.

"Because Raganos is fixing to be delivered a blow he will not be able to handle at the moment. My sire is leading an attack into his lands. My sire wants revenge badly and I will stay behind for now and keep my word to you." She said cupping his cheek.

"Woman I love you. I am madly in love with you." He whispered.

"Hai. I have come to love you as well my former enemy." She smiled softly.

Lei could not stop himself from kissing her and he held onto her tightly. He was in disbelief about what it was she was doing but he knew he would protect her. He actually fell asleep with her and the babes and he slept better then he ever had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Sesshomaru stood regal and pristine in his white haori and hakama. He had even put on his armor of old. All three of his fangs graced him and Augusta was still asleep. Yuudai was next to his lord and second father with his own katana and armor on. Yuzuna was also there and she playfully hit her brother on his arm and Yuudai smiled.

"Are we ready?" Yuudai asked.

"Hai. All of our elite inu will be there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" A voice rang out.

In the door stood Lord Jin and Sheng, flanking the two elder Panyu inu were Kazuo and Hiroto. Sesshomaru looked at the twins and he nodded to them. Yuzuna knew these two had reason to resent her and she bowed low.

"Hello little sister. Good to finally meet the heir to the West." Kaz said smiling.

"Please not here and not right now." Yuudai snapped.

"Of course General. Will Asuna be coming?" Jin asked.

"I am already ready." Asuna said coming up behind them.

Jin and Sheng turned and she stood before them in a royal blue battle hanfu. She had on her armor that she had not worn in centuries and her hair was pulled up. Her markings were clear and for all to see. She bowed to the Panyu royalty and Kazuo actually seemed in awe of her. Hiroto went to his knee and kissed her hand and she pulled him up and hugged him.

"I love you son." She whispered in his ear.

"Hai." He nodded.

She moved to his twin and pulled him into a hug as well. Kazuo hugged her tightly and he felt overwhelmed.

"Mother." He grunted softly.

"Hai." She murmured.

He released her and he stepped beside his twin. Sesshomaru nodded and Asuna poured over a map and showed them where the current in between was. They all nodded and Asuna took her sire's hand and Yuzuna took Yuudai. They all met up at the in between that was near Mongolia at the moment. She had lied to Lei but she could not stay back and let her sire get to Raganos. They would work together but if they did not get his this time then they would take him out for a little while. They slipped through the passage and it felt strange to all except Asuna. She had become used to the traversing of planes. She closed her eyes and she felt Hanaj and Lei had been teaching her how to suppress the binding. She ported to Astana and they all followed. She was masking and so did the rest but hers was superb. She knew the arrogant bastard was here and a smirk played on her face. Her sire was faster and she was astonished. Jin appeared beside her and so did Sheng.

"Hello Koi." Sheng murmured.

"Hello." She said tightly.

She was concerned and she ported quickly. She appeared inside of the palace and the others were behind her. She heard her father say, Dragon Strike and the yoki was awesome. She began running and the other inu were merciless as they began to strike adult Shouten. Asuna appeared in the still decimated throne room and she saw many of the siblings of Raganos and Hanaj. Most had nasty smirks on their faces and the ensuing melee was chaos. Her father was moving with inhuman speed and he used his yoki whip to begin taking off heads. He appeared utterly bored as he moved back and forth. She was met with her own battle and she dodged and parried with ease. She felt Hanaj but she ignored him. She cleanly took off the head of a male who looked very similar to Nveid but she whirled when she felt Hanaj directly behind her.

"Back away or I will strike." She snarled.

"You hurt me and then you will hurt yourself." He growled.

"Bastard!" She yelled.

She released a huge nami that struck him and threw him straight through a wall. She felt it but she dealt with it. She moved on and Jin appeared beside her. He looked striking as he fought and he looked over at her.

"We have not fought next to each other in forever." He observed.

"No we have not. Shall we see how many wraiths we can kill?" She asked almost amused.

"Hai please." He laughed.

She jumped over him and she appeared beside her father. His eyes were scanning the surrounding area and the blood was beginning to stain the marble on the floor. She closed her eyes and she felt him. She jerked her head to the side and father followed daughter as she raced through the Shouten palace. Sesshomaru picked up the faint scent and they both intended to face him. Asuna released her yoki and smashed in a door and the wraith king stood in the middle of the room. Sesshomaru shoved his daughter back and he stepped forward.

"Vermin." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Really? Come find out if I carry disease then dog!" Raganos growled.

Sesshomaru was in front of Raganos and an explosion of power threw Asuna backwards. She hit a wall and she slid down it. She was shocked but entirely surprised as she watched her sire move expertly and with ease as he faced the wraith king. Raganos was getting in some powerful attacks of his own but her sire pulled Tensaiga. Raganos looked angered and he was very wary of the blade.

"Remember this?" Sesshomaru said in a low tone.

"That blasted thing!" He snarled.

Sesshomaru plunged the fang of his sire and almost hit Raganos but the wraith moved with such incredible speed. Asuna was hauled up by none other then Hanaj and he yanked her down a hall. He was furious and he was watching the dog daemons decimate with ease.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" He roared.

"I told you." She snapped.

"I did not think you capable of this." He screamed.

"I am only doing what needs to be done. How long do you think it will be before he comes at us?" She screamed right back.

Jin only saw the wraith screaming at her and he suddenly shoved his fang through Hanaj's side. Asuna gasped and looked down as blood appeared from a similar wound. She fell to her knees along with the Shouten prince and she was gasping.

"Asuna!" Jin yelled as he neared her.

"Jin! You have to not attack him. You will kill me." She hissed softly.

"I did not know." He said taking off his own shirt and pressing it to her wound.

They heard the battle around them and Hanaj was in pain as the male dog had some manner of caustic toxin in it. He was rasping a little and he attempted to phase away.

"Hanaj stop!" Asuna cried softly.

"You are no better then him. You are no better then a monster! Will your family stop at just the adults?" He scowled.

"Who has been killed that has not raised a weapon against my own blood?" Asuna snarled.

Hanaj knew she spoke the truth and he looked away. Jin was staying quiet and he knew the only way they could be like this is if they had mated in some way. He was jealous a little and his planned seduction of his former mate seemed put off. Hanaj was in pain but he watched as the brown haired male dog suddenly tipped her head back and softly kissed her lips. He snarled in fury and he was suddenly behind Jin.

"I will kill you! Get your face away from hers." Hanaj growled out.

"You are obviously a foe now so why not take the chance and escape dumb ass." Jin retorted.

"Do not fuck with me Lord Jin of Panyu. I will wipe you out in but a heart beat." Hanaj stated as his eyes seemed to swirl.

"Stop it! How dare you tell anyone to stay away from me!" She growled.

"Bitch!" Hanaj snarled.

He lunged for her and he phased away quickly. It had all happened so fast that Jin did not know what happened.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sesshomaru was bloodied in several places and only Naraku had proven such a difficult foe. His mind settled on his son in law and former enemy. Asuna had a way of making her bitterest enemies her best friends. He barely flicked his wrist and Dakkasou ripped into Raganos. The wraith king had morphed his arm and this dog was as powerful as him.

"She delivered me another female." Sesshomaru said flippantly with his cold baritone.

"How sweet. Another beast that I may feast upon!" He snarled.

Sesshomaru saw red and a blast of volcanic shoki hit him and he barely lifted his arm to deflect it. Raganos was still recovering and not at his full strength. Sesshomaru saw an opening and a cold half smile played upon his features. He clashed his Bakusaiga against Raganos's battle axe and his claws glowed an eerie green. He shoved them deeply into his enemy's chest and the wraith staggered back as blood poured from the wound. He fell to his knees and Sesshomaru was about to take off his head when another wraith suddenly appeared.

"What sorcery is this?" Raganos said in a defeated tone.

"You will not harm him!" The younger wraith said in utter fury.

Sesshomaru was met with a wide bladed katana that was huge. The wraith's eyes were straining to change completely as he began swinging his blade to meet the dog's expert moves. The great inu lord actually back flipped and tried to trip the younger male. The other pulled a smaller dagger like weapon that he cut his thumb with and it was infused with his shoki. He threw it squarely through Lord Sesshomaru's left shoulder. Sesshomaru said nothing but pain erupted in his brain. The young man grew voluminous ball of ash shoki and shoved it at him. He missed it mostly but his lungs burned as he took in a breath. He took a step back and his young enemy grabbed the wraith king and phased out. Sesshomaru growled several obscenities in inu and he quit the room.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raganos was laid down and he was choking up blood. The young male was fuming terribly and he went to his knee and cut his wrist open.

"How is it you are here?" Raganos asked in a hoarse whisper.

"It does not matter the how but that I am here. Who dared touch my king?" he asked in a quiet fury.

"My enemy. I fear that it may be my time." He said gasping.

"Father! You will not die. You will not die this day or the next! Use me as your vessel if need be." He said furiously.

"Yhea how are you here?" Raganos asked with barely opened eyes.

"It seems I was to fall and a reptile sent me here. He says you now owe him. He says the Shouten and his kind had to join forces." Yhea said softly.

"Did he have black hair and pale blue eyes?" Raganos asked.

"Yes." Yhea nodded.

"That would be the Celtic wyvern king Drostan Mochrie." Raganos said weakly.

"Well that is fantastic father but I want you to go into a death sleep. Let me finish clearing out the corporeal rabble." Yhea said standing.

Raganos nodded and he delved within his own mind. Yhea was still in shock and the wyvern ruler to associate with a non reptile was shocking. He phased back to the Astana palace and he saw many of his uncles and a few aunts dead. A blue eyed and brunette male saw him and they stared at each other.

"How dare you come here filthy bag of blood!" Yhea said storming up to him.

"Your kind has done naught but become a pestilence. Back off ether boy!" The male said in anger.

Yhea snarled and shoved a glass like limb straight through the beautiful male. He fell to his knees and the son of the wraith king walked on. Sheng had been shocked at the attack and cursed his stupidity and he managed to stand. There were many dead wraiths and the inu looked a little worse for wear. His sons however had done well and they were toying with a few Shouten. Sheng walked along and went in search of his koi.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hanaj was on her and he was angry. He was angry that she put herself in danger with his son within her and he was angry that her children and father were killing his family left and right. He held her jaw and the wound in his side was hurting like hell.

"Can you heal like some other uppyr?" He demanded.

"Hai." She grunted.

"Then heal us." He demanded as he touched her clothes and his own.

Hanaj slipped into her and it caused him to shudder. She quivered under him as well and Asuna pulled forcefully on his yoki. He groaned as it physically hurt what she was doing but it caused him to force his body into healing. If he healed then she should follow suit. He could not hold out and he began moving hard in her. He ended up laying his head on her chest and gripped her shoulders as he thrust. He shut his eyes and she felt so good. Her soft cries were escalating and Hanaj felt peace for the moment. Her body reacted and his release was triggered by hers. He continued to lay there and did not want to move.

"Hanaj?" She murmured.

"I am taking you. I need you. I cannot take being away from you." He said in a fierce whisper.

"I do not understand." She said softly.

"I am taking you for a time and I am going to know what it feels like to sleep next to you and to have you whenever I want." He snapped.

"I cannot." She growled.

"Your babes are with Lei and your other males whores can wait on you. I did not say forever." He said sleepily.

"Hanaj this is insane. You vacillate so much that I am dizzy. You and I are either enemies or we are mates! Which one is it?" She growled.

"I do not know!" He yelled at her.

"I cannot breathe." She grunted.

He eased out of her and he lay on his back. His eyes were opaque white and his side did not hurt anymore. He needed to sleep as he had lost too much blood. He took her hand in his and phased to a small hideaway in the mountains of Kazakhstan. This was his major secret besides his corporeal love. They fell upon his bed and he curled himself around her. She was not tired but made herself rest. Hell would be paid for her missing but she at least felt safe.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sesshomaru took stock but he noticed his heir was missing. They had laid waste to the Astana palace and he looked at the place with hatred. Normally he would just leave as anything else was beneath him but he commanded it burned to the ground. Sins against his person, his mate, and his progeny had been committed and he felt no need for mercy. Yuudai was very obviously upset by Asuna being missing but he had a feeling he knew what had happened. Jin had said that another Shouten with silver eyes had taken her and he felt certain it was the Shouten she had told him about, the one brother who seemed to thwart the wraith ruler at every turn. He found himself alright if she was with someone who would protect her. Jin and Sheng both seemed miffed and Yuzuna was inspecting her claws. Her haori and hakama were soaked in blood and he knew his favored grand pup was a mighty warrior. He had helped train her himself and he adored the young bitch.

"Come all. Yuzuna, you will eat with this Sesshomaru and your obbasan." He commanded.

"Hai jii-chan." She said bowing.

"What about Asuna?" Yuudai asked softly.

"I will converse with Augusta. She is most adept at all things blood drinker. It is certain that this Sesshomaru's heir will not be harmed." He said with finality and he walked on.

Jin and Sheng stared at each other and they did not need to speak with their voices and they intended to look for her themselves. They slipped back into their own plane and the Panyu royal brothers sent Sheng's sons on back to Tokyo. The brothers ported back to Kazakhstan to find her. Sheng was determined to see her and to talk with her. His brother was still very much enamored with his koi and Sheng had immersed himself in the histories of his own people. It was really intriguing and he had made up his mind. Jin and he had come to terms long ago and his much older brother had become his best friend. They thought alike and they looked alike. Sheng closed his eyes and he let himself feel her through their bond that they had mistakenly made when they had been so young. He felt her though weakly and he ported nearby. They saw a dwelling nestled against the side of the mountain and Jin nodded. Sheng ported inside and Asuna appeared by herself on a bed. He neared her and he gently shook her awake.

"Sheng?" She asked softly.

"Hai koi. You ready to go?" He asked.

"I need to stay here." She sighed softly.

"No you really need to come back with us." He snorted.

"Hanaj is hunting at the moment. He is angry and he feels betrayed." She sighed.

"Koi I do not give one shit about what a Shouten wants okay? Come on." He said pulling her to him.

He ported outside and Jin nodded. They all ported to the palace in Guangzhou and she looked at them very annoyed. Sheng smirked and he went to pour himself some sake and some for Jin.

"Jin, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Only thinking Asuna. You have always managed to make me become an idiot." He said smiling a little.

"Jin, that is too easy and not worth the insult." She snorted.

He smirked at her and he pulled her to him. He held her jaw and he stared at her with his stormy blue eyes. Asuna had to swallow nervously and these two just made her knees rubber. Jin because of his nature in his personal life and her bond with Sheng made their coupling intense. The Panyu lord opened her dressing gown and gently cupped her breasts. She closed her eyes and groaned softly.

"By the Gods onna you are still so beautiful." He said lightly tugging and rolling her tips.

"Jin, please no teasing." She moaned.

"Tell me my silver inu goddess, do you wish for this?" Jin asked softly in her ear.

"Hai." She nodded.

His lips grazed under her ear lobe and his breathing was heavy. Sheng came up behind and he gently began to massage her shoulders.

"Let me ask you a question koi, why should the kumo brothers get to touch you and love you together and not us?" Sheng asked huskily.

"No teasing. Kamis Sheng what are you doing?" She ground out.

"Touching your inner soul. I always loved to see your face as I brushed my mind to yours. Hai! Do you feel it?" He asked.

"Hai oh Kamis please." She whined in the onslaught.

Jin smirked and he had come to find out that his little brother was a phenomenally powerful telepath and he could not hold a candle to it. He was also just as sultry as he could be. Jin took the opportunity to begin ravishing her body as Sheng ravished her soul. He licked and sucked one nipple till she yelped from the intense pleasure. He moved to the other and her moans were making him ungodly aroused. He stood up and captured her lips and he mated his tongue to taste her. Sheng had moved her hair off of her neck and left soft nips. They were moving slowly and with purpose as they both kissed and tasted her skin. Jin took her front and Sheng moved down her back. Their touch was throwing her into a spin and their previous and brief interactions seemed like child's play. She wanted to sink to a bed and she was suddenly being guided towards one. Sheng had in mind what was going to happen and she could see it. Her body was on fire and she was going to be their fodder. Jin pulled her to him and he kissed her belly softly. His magnificent lips drifted lower and she mewled in anticipation. He dipped his tongue between her nether lips and she groaned heavily.

"Please no teasing Jin!" She growled.

"No teasing?" He purred as he slipped two fingers inside of her.

He stroked her small spot deep within. She came off the bed and Jin grinned against her female flesh. Asuna was lost and she ended wrapping her hand around Sheng's member. He sucked in his breath as she stroked him as Jin pleasured her. She groaned heavily as she felt her belly coiling. Sheng moaned louder and she was reaching out physically and mentally to try and release some of her body's tension.

"Please!" She snarled out.

"Now?" Jin asked in a heavily seductive tone.

She nodded and she felt leaden. Sheng gently rolled her to her side and Jin faced her. She saw his reddened eyes and he leaned forward to kiss her lips. He pulled her hips forward and she groaned. Sheng was still behind and he ended joining her as well. She felt so full and amazing. She was delirious in it and she began to scream in ecstasy. She fell into an orgasmic bliss and her lovers had to join her as they were bathed in the shared yoki. She clawed Jin's back as she fell unconscious. Sheng fell asleep with her and Jin laid on her other side. It felt like paradise to have her here and he would work with Sheng to figure out how to keep her here more often.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amedeo was holding his son in a park near the apartment building. He was humming an old Latin tune and his sweet boy was jerking softly. He had never missed a birth of his eleven he had with Valentina and he wished he had been there for Justinus's birth but he was so thrilled to have a child again.

"Perhaps when your materna gets back from her battle then we can go to Italy for a day or so. I should so like for you to meet your brothers and sisters. I think that they would think you are so handsome my little one. Your materna is the most beautiful femmina in the world you know." He smiled down.

"Enjoying being a father again?" He heard behind him.

He stiffened and he was sure of the voice and he whirled around. Drostan stood before him and he looked quite well. His black hair was pulled back and he was dressed all in black.

"Why are you here bastardo?" Amedeo said in horrendous anger.

"Wondering why you have what I want. He is a pretty thing for a basilisk that is." Drostan said in a sneer.

"You are foul and an evil monster. No femmina could love you." Amedeo sneered.

"We shall see. I am around Amedeo but I shall let you wonder and let you stew. I shall let you become paranoid as to when I will strike. I may even have to rid you of your new son!" Drostan said chuckling cruelly.

Amedeo's arm shifted into his reptilian one and he moved with incredible speed. He struck Drostan across his perfect face and the wyvern king backhanded his rival across the jaw. Both were close to loosing it and mortals were alarmed by the action.

"Till we meet again pest." Drostan laughed.

He shifted out right there and Amedeo was agitated. He moved swiftly and he slipped into an alley. He phased into his apartment and he made a noise. Gabrielus was immediately there and so was Adrastus. Amedeo paced as he held his son and he called upon his nursemaid. She came in and bowed and took Justinus to his nursery.

"He is alive and in this era! He just showed up and threatened MY son." Amedeo fumed.

"We should go now and hunt him down my rex." Adrastus said flatly.

"No not yet. I want you to go to the dragons and see what we can do. Gabrielus how soon till your femmina births?" Amedeo demanded.

"Unsure my rex." He said shaking his head.

"Fine then." He stood and he phased to her penthouse.

He held onto Justinus and he was so angry. Asuna threw open her door and she looked at him.

"When did you return?" He asked tensely.

"Just now. I felt your ire." She said concerned.

"Take our son to your little ones femmina. Promise me he will be alright." Amedeo said gently laying him in her arms.

"What has happened Amedeo?" She asked softly.

"Drostan is alive. He is alive and he is here!" He growled low.

"Say no more. I am sorry that we have to do this." Asuna said sighing.

"Keep him safe! Do better then what I did for my older ones, please!" He said with tears in his eyes.

She made a wounded noise and ported out to Lei. He came near and she gently laid her son in his arms. He looked stunned at his saw the tiny basilisk male.

"He is so small." He said looking at her.

"Hai. His sire is Amedeo. He was visited by the wyvern ruler." She said meeting his eyes.

"You attacked with your family." He said darkly.

"I had to. I was fine Lei." She said touching his arm.

"Why would you do that?" He growled.

"To protect us all. I am fine and we are well. Will you guard him?" She asked.

"Yes I will but I will not loose you or the babe!" He said in supreme anger.

She stepped near him and gave him one of her dominating and seductive kisses. She slowly pulled back and nodded to him. He sighed and he nodded to her. She ported back to Amedeo and he was in turmoil. She held him tightly and the wyverns she realized had just become a real problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was in a field around the Summer Palace and she was working with her naginata. Her mind was on the wyvern Brennus and she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned and she stumbled back. A small smile spread on Drostan's face.

"Hello Akemi. Did you think that I had forgotten you?" He asked with a very sensual smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Came to see the woman who has haunted my dreams." He said circling.

"You killed my other babe." She said in fury.

"I did. I was angry about my own being taken. Centuries can change a man." Drostan stated.

"You sorry bastard! You think you can come here and just say these things?" She snarled at him.

"Akemi you are angry with good reason but you forget what you did to me and me to you?" He asked in a silky voice.

"I know you shoved a blade deep within my womb to kill an innocent. Your babe was killing me!" She glared.

"I know why now. I am sorry and I was cruel when I made you unprepared for my toxin." He said smoothly.

She had back stepped right into a tree and his pale blue eyes perused her form. He effectively pinned her and he tasted her neck with his tongue.

"I was so full of hatred and yes arrogance. God but you are still so tiny." Drostan stated as he cupped her chin.

"You killed my baby. You did not care." She said hitting his chest.

"I know. I also know I will take the rest of my life begging your forgiveness." He murmured.

"Ryukotsusei will kill you right along with Ang Chi and Daichi." She growled.

"No Akemi he will not." He said laughing softly.

He gathered her to him and he shifted to his home in London. His former general was a fool and he smiled at the small woman. He laid her back on his plush bed and he lifted up her arms and pulled off her sweater and he slipped down her jersey knit pants. She at first fought fiercely until he kissed her with passion. She was overwhelmed by his sheer presence and Drostan could not wait. He lowered his head and ruthlessly began stroking his tongue inside of her and she gasped. She was a little bit prepared and he freed himself. He eased inside of her tight channel and he grunted loudly as she felt him stretch her and his nature had her crazed.

"You have no idea how you feel." He rasped.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in near agony.

"Because I have waited all of my life. Valentina deserved her fate and Amedeo will suffer his. Anyone who thinks to stop me will die. You will not be taken from me again." He said fiercely and he began moving.

She thrashed her head and gasped as he moved within her. She splintered apart immediately. Drostan was flooded with her purity and he roared out. She whimpered in self hatred but he was sin. He made sure to pull back very slowly and he ended up between her thighs again. Her eyes shut and he tasted her brazenly. He moved over her and she was stunned by the look on his face.

"I thought only of you whilst I slept. I dreamed of being with you like this." He murmured.

"I am happy with those I love." She said defiantly.

"I am sure Akemi but you are beyond such mundaness are you not?" He chuckled.

"Who are you to decide my fate?" She growled in fury.

"Your biggest fan. Should you like to go home now? Shall you go and they all shall gather arms against me now? Shall you self castigate and tell yourself what a whore you are?" Drostan asked smirking.

"You son of a bitch!" She hissed.

"You could have a wyvern now. Our medicines have become that of the modern era obviously. I should have listened to you." He said in a soft voice.

"Shut up you self righteous bastard!" She snapped.

"Maybe so but I am very old and I am very powerful. I have ways my dearest woman and I will make it my mission and passions to see you at my side and HAPPY." He said in slow drawl.

"How dare you! You arrogant bastard!" She snarled again.

"Do you remember the green dragon you saved that day?" He asked watching her.

"Hai so?" She demanded.

"His name is Braden and he is mad about you too. He came to me you see and he asked that we save you from those beasts." Drostan chuckled.

"What did I do but try and heal you both?" She asked in annoyance.

"Oh Akemi you did so much more then that. You showed us both mercy and albeit love of living beings. You have no idea how rare that is amongst the European reptiles. You know even the basilisks are cold blooded; especially the reds but I think the Italian sun must have gotten to Amedeo's head and made him mammal like." He sneered.

"Your issues are those and not of me." She said in anger.

"It was a red basilisk that devoured your son; the priest named Ryunosuke? It would be my pleasure to stop that event." Drostan said in a velvety tone.

"What do you want in exchange?" She demanded.

"Your womb and your body so that I may make love to you often." He smirked.

Her chest was heaving and the idea that her gentle and sweet Ryunosuke was to be eaten was killing her. Hibari was in love with him and it rivaled what Ryukotsusei and she had shared. She hoped that maybe if she gave him what he wanted at this moment then it would buy them time.

"You would make sure he was not killed?" She asked.

"I would make a blood oath through ancient magics that if I did not keep my word then our little bargain would nullify." He said smiling.

"Only when it is done will I do this thing." She said in anger.

"Not a word Akemi. You keep this our little secret for now." He laughed lying on his back.

"I hate you!" Akemi hissed.

"But I am madly in love with you. You know that is your real power woman. You can make those you wish your slaves. So strange I think because truly you are nothing like that whore wife of mine. You are purity and you are a drug. See you soon lover." He said standing.

She was shaking in rage and she ported away. She felt dirty and she took a shower to get his smell off of her. She leaned her head against the travertine tiles and wept openly. The asshole knew she loved her offspring and she would ANYTHING for them. She wondered about the green dragon named Braden and knew the wyvern ruler could be as evil as anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amedeo was shaken to his foundations and he knew his femmina's family had dealt a heavy blow. He was friendly with Tekeshi and Eyal. He decided to know the spiders and he phased to Sendai. He needed all powerful allies and he was shown in. A tall ebony haired male walked out and he was imposing. His onyx colored eyes watched him and the male sat down. His skin was flawless and his eyes held intelligence.

"You are Lord Ishin no?" Amedeo asked.

"I am. You are the basilisk Amedeo Servius." He said watching the other man.

"Si." He nodded.

"What can I do for you reptile?" He asked.

"I am coming to you to tell you of me and to make sure I am in your graces and ask for your help and offer myself." Amedeo said in flawless Japanese

Ishin was intrigued and he leaned back in his chair. His longtime mate's lover was open and he listened carefully. He knew of the basilisk babe named Justinus.

"So the wyvern has shown back up and threatened your son. Fear not Amedeo, our love has already shown up and has let us know. My brother Naraku is most put out at the moment. You see Kenji is his son and Iyo my daughter." Ishin explained.

"You understand." Amedeo said softly.

"Hai and I have met your precious boy. May I ask a question?" Ishin asked.

"Si." He nodded.

"Why have you not marked Asuna?" He asked.

"I have no wish to infringe on her life more then I have. I am sure you know the madness she induces. I have never loved another except my long ago wife." He said honestly.

"Well I know only too well." He chuckled.

"Is it true she was a great spideress?" He asked curiously.

"Hai. She was known as Ayana the Great to my people. She founded our kingdom long ago." He smiled.

"Amazing." He smiled.

"Hai but she can drive you utterly crazy too my friend. Naraku and I have been nuts for centuries. Mate her my friend and get it over with." Ishin said rising.

"How is it you think this way?" Amedeo asked.

"Well I infringed on her mating with Naraku. My brother is actually the soul of my brother from his previous life. He remembered and I was angry for centuries. We discovered the truth to the whole sordid details and we are best friends and he is again my dear brother. Now I refused to give her up and he was the same way. So we followed Ayana's example. My kind adores her as do I. Welcome to the family my friend. Now please realize that it works but it is complicated and quite dysfunctional at times." Ishin chuckled.

"Thank you." The basilisk king said bowing his head.

"Oh do not thank me. Your son is apart of this family. Your son will probably be disciplined by one of us at some time. We will be your best friends and allies but we expect the same from you." He shrugged.

"If I have a small chance of happiness my friend then I shall grab it. I had not expected my son but he is the best thing that has happened. I love her and I love him. I will die defending the femmina we love." He said with conviction.

"Please come stay with us if you wish." He said bowing.

Amedeo nodded and he felt better having powerful allies on his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akemi was looking for the green dragon that she had saved and she was looking through old records. She found Juria and she had been sent to the past. She was on a mission and she would find him if it killed her. She was moving through the forest and she remembered seeing the green around dragon lands for awhile. She sensed his aura and she came upon him in his true form. He was scaled with varying degrees of green and his eyes were a brilliant emerald green. He looked closer to a wyvern then any dragon she had ever seen and he turned his head to see her. His gaze was soft as he stared at her and he bowed his head. He was like every other reptile and could speak in his true form.

"My Lady Akemi." He said almost reverently.

"Are you Braden?" She demanded.

"Braden McClure my lady." He said with a Scottish burr.

"Do you know the wyvern king?" She asked straining her neck.

"I know him." He acknowledged.

"He is evil! He is nothing like the dragons of Asia and he is cruel!" She said as her blue eyes welled up with tears.

"He is a warrior and conqueror. How is that any different from your lady cousin?" Braden asked.

"Asuna would not murder innocents!" She screamed.

Braden changed form and he was mad for this woman. She had saved his life and he owed her his life. He went to his knee and bowed before her.

"My king's attentions to you are not what you wish?" He asked softly.

"NO! I am happy. I am not the fodder for any foreign reptiles! I am mated to Ryukotsusei who is more then enough I assure you." She said coldly.

"Yet you are consorted with a dog demon and a feline correct?" He asked.

"I am time skipping or have you not noticed my absences?" She asked him.

"I have noticed but you have been cheating fate?" He asked surprised.

"I am not! I am attempting to stop a massacre that your king seems to make happen! My whole family ends up wiped out Mister McClure and I am left dead! Is that what you wish? You seem to think you owe me then help me stop this madness!" She whimpered.

"His majesty is not a typical Celtic wyvern. They are not black typically but he has power and he has gumption. We lesser dragons follow simply because we are no match." He replied.

"He was leaving you for dead! The Dragon kami Tianlong really loves his fellow reptiles disregarding his kind! He will end up reigning wrath upon Drostan with all four paws I assure you! Our Kamis are real Mister McClure and they get pissy!" She yelled.

"Why would an Asian god give one damn about me?" He asked narrowing his beautiful green eyes.

"Because you are like him. You have the same type of blood that he does. You know what he is? He is an ancient dragon from bygone days and he has taken up residence in another plane. I have met him once and he is real and by the Kamis I will call upon him again if need be." She said crying.

"My lady please do not cry. Please smile and feel good for this moment." He said in a hurt tone.

"I should go to his shrine now and see if he will answer me!" She said wiping her face.

"What do you wish from me?" He asked.

"I wish for help! You were spared for a reason and I will not loose all I love for the likes of Drostan Mochrie!" She snapped.

She ported out quickly and appeared at a huge shrine to the dragon kami. She fell prostrate before his image and she sobbed.

"My lord hear your servant's cry please! Help me as I cannot see a way out and I need your guidance. Give me strength to do your will for your people." She whined as she touched her forehead to the ground.

She heard nothing and she began sobbing. Her hands clutched at the ground and she felt all manner of helpless. She knew they were cheating by being in the modern era and she knew eventually that fate would have her way. She felt a touch on her shoulder and she looked up. Before her stood a male dragon of immense beauty. His hair was long, almost as long as her Uncle Sesshomaru. His eyes were as golden as his hair and his skin was bronzed. He knelt by her and made her sit up.

"You have never begged me before. Demanded yes but begged." He smiled gently.

"My lord?" She asked stunned.

"Yes Akemi. I am real and yes you have seen me once before." He said gently.

"Then why can I not stop this madness?" She asked.

"That is the thing Akemi, you are working towards a change. You all were given a second chance to change everything." He said gently.

"Tell me what to do. Tell me how to wade through this." She said as tears streamed down his face.

"I know not. I am a guardian and nothing more." He stated with such gentleness.

She knelt by him and took his hands. She kissed his palms and he hissed softly. He had not been touched in such a long time and this tiny woman had been a favorite of his.

"Akemi, you have asked and I will keep closer watch." He stated.

"I know you live in Soul Society and I know you have a life there." She said looking up at him.

"Yes." He said palming her cheek.

"My lord you have sway with Teruyoshi and perhaps the Tomoshibi?" She asked.

"I know them all." He nodded.

"The other Tomoshibi can you have them watch as well. Please I beg you." She said beginning to sob again.

His face held his sympathy and he pulled her into a hug. He adored this woman and the care she showed his kind was phenomenal. He would occasionally watch and he would occasionally do small things he could.

"I think you have the soul of a dragoness. I know not but all manner of reptiles are drawn to you." He murmured.

"I am just the daughter of a hanyou and a miko." She said crying into his haori.

She looked up at him and his heart broke for her. He knew the trials she suffered and he lowered his lips to her forehead. She turned her face up and she felt his lips brush close to her lips.

"Can you still change into your true form?" She whispered.

"Yes. I like to still sun myself." He said softly.

"What are you able to do?" She asked.

"Small things. I am truly not a kami Akemi but you know that." He said.

She looked up at him and she felt utterly safe in this shrine, she always had. She wondered if she truly was a reborn dragoness. She scented along his neck and he stiffened.

"Akemi you have not fed recently?" He asked.

"No. You smell so good my lord." She whispered.

She was not asking but he guided her fangs to his neck. He sighed in pleasure as she sank her fangs deeply. He was totally wrapped up in the way her tiny body felt against his and he admonished himself severely. She belonged to his beloved descendent Ryukotsusei and he let her feed. He felt his body stir after such a long time.

"Beloved woman. I love you. I love your devotion to my people and I love the devotion you have shown my memory." He said in a soft sigh.

"Help me." She begged.

"I will do all I can. If you call I can hear you. I should return now." He said running a hand through her silver hair.

She looked again at him and the look shattered his soul. Tianlong wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her tightly.

"What do you wish? Tell me something you wish and I will see it happen." He said fiercely.

"Save Ryunosuke. Save him so I do not have to give that bastard myself. I will do it to save my son but I do not want to." She said suddenly sobbing.

"Shall I reveal myself to this cretin wyvern? They are inelegant and not evolved Akemi." He said lifting her face.

Her lips trembled and he was wrapped he realized. His uninvolvment could not continue. He knew Teruyoshi had deep feelings for this woman's cousin and if he was not careful then he would fall so deeply in love with her that he would betray his own peoples. He did however kiss her gently on the lips and her response shocked him. She opened her lips a little and she began kissing him deeply. How many times he had seen her fall asleep at the statue of his likeness? How many times he had wrapped his true form around her to comfort her? He threaded long elegant fingers into her hair and kissed her back. He tasted her and softly sucked on her tongue and ran his tongue along her palate. He was loosing his will and he suddenly pulled back.

"Lady Akemi, I will help you. Give me a little time but I will help you." He said breathlessly.

"Thank you. What do you need? May I get you anything for you in Soul Society?" She asked.

"I would like you to rest. I would like you to sleep for a little while." He said brushing his thumbs along her lips.

"Thank my lord. Thank you for answering me." She said bowing low before him.

He nodded and she slipped from the shrine. He was breathless and he truly loved her spirit. He faded back into Soul Society and contemplated what a defunct ancient youkai could do for a beloved follower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yhea was angry as he watched his father sleep. He was furious at what he had found. He also knew that the one he had wanted for so long was still alive and mated to a whore that was tied to his uncle. He knew who the female was and he intended to punish her for touching Hanaj and Eyal. His eyes were cold and his father had been close to death. He stood up and he phased into Romania. He was careful and he watched his former nemesis and object of intense desire. He noticed a black haired female and a silver haired male. His eyes perused both uppyr from a distance and they both resembled the Hebrew uppyr. He followed the aura of his most beloved enemy and he saw him in a study and he was reading. He was filled with malice and with raging lust. He was one that did not care for sex and he was totally interested in the spirit of an individual. He always kept his preferences from his father and always rolled his eyes at the prude nature of his sire's court. Yhea watched Eyal and he was entranced still with his power. He phased in slowly and the uppyr ruler was up immediately.

"What the fuck?" Eyal cursed.

"Hello. I desired your beautiful belligerence. You have shortened your hair and you are clean shaven now. I must say it is striking." He said with a smirk.

"I killed you." He sneered.

"Perhaps you did but you have enemies besides wraiths it seems. Your female has pissed me off again. You are still entranced with the same harlot?" Yhea asked as he fingered a bookend.

"I have always loved her. Your demented ass has been lusting after my power." Eyal snapped.

"Well how sweet. Shall I tell you what your lover has been doing or who she has been doing?" Yhea asked.

"A Shouten named Hanaj. Your uncle I believe." Eyal smirked.

"So you know!" Yhea exclaimed shocked.

"Da. She is a succubus uppyr, who am I to control who she feeds from?" He asked.

"I am Shouten so should she care who I feed upon?" He retorted.

Yhea was on him suddenly and Eyal threw him with his mind. The Shouten prince was certain he loved the uppyr and hatred at being denied made him ill. He had turned his hatred into destroying Eyal. He knew this other blood drinker well and he craved his soul badly. He craved the goodness that he was. Yhea grabbed his neck and held him firmly. Eyal had always marveled at the other's physical strength. Shouten cut his own neck and guided the uppyr ruler to the wound.

"Drink or I will snap your neck and then your children's one by one. All three little uppyr brats in a row." He threatened.

"Bastard!" Eyal hissed in fury.

"Do it Eyal or I will start killing." He snarled.

He felt him sink his fangs in and he repressed his moans. He was being drugged by the bite and he did release a groan.

"Gods if you had just submitted. If you accepted me." He snarled.

"Sick bastard!" Eyal growled.

"You are the sick one Eyal. Your kind denies what it was you once were. Shall I change my form so you feel better? Shall I be a female?" Yhea asked.

"I hate your demented self. You sicken me to the point of vomiting and you committed horrid crimes because you could! How could I care for that?" He demanded.

"Oh you stupid, stupid boy. I am your alpha and your omega. My father is powerful but I am more so. I do not limit myself and you will learn this. Your days will be numbered." Yhea threatened.

"Bastard!" The uppyr king snarled.

Yhea got a twisted look of anger and he phased away down the stairs. Raping of the mind was more horrid then that of the body and he entered the silver haired son of his enemy. Asher fell to the floor in agony and Rina screamed. Jarek ran in and so did Eyal. He tried to mentally pry Yhea from him but he was holding on viciously.

"You think you will win Eyal? You think you will not suffer?" He said with Asher's lips.

"I swear I will enter Hueco Mundo and slice everyone of your family's' throats. I will make it where you have no where to go and no where to hide." Eyal snarled cruelly.

"Bring it on. Good luck!" He snapped as Asher suddenly sagged.

Rina caught her younger brother and stared at her father.

"I have to find your Mama." He said urgently.

"Father who was that?" She asked.

"Rina that is the reason for this damn hostility." He said kneeling next to his youngest son.

Judafre rushed in and he saw his twin on the ground. He looked at the man that had been a second father to him and he sighed.

"Stay with him Judafre. I am going to your Mama." He said standing.

Eyal ported to Tokyo and he found his beloved wife on the floor of her bathroom vomiting.

"Oh Asuna what have you done?" He asked softly.

"Tried to draw Hanaj away from his family." She admitted.

"Well if he will not then I shall adopt this boy as my own. He will need instruction on being a blood drinker. Your Kaito did say that he could force a Shouten to a corporeal form?" He said rubbing her back.

"Hai. He said he would give up much of his power but he could be corporeal. He said it has to be done very soon after birth." She admitted.

"Okay that is what we shall do. May I name him?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She nodded softly.

"Beloved Yhea has been taken from the past I believe." He said softly.

"The one that wanted you?" She asked horrified.

"Da. He took hold of Asher but Judafre is with him. Could you come to Romania for now?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

He ported them and she went to her son. She dipped into his mind and she began shaking in rage. Eyal looked at her and she was incensed.

"Did this Yhea ever rape your mind?" She asked in a furious growl.

"No." He said furiously himself.

"Get Nobu Eyal. Asher suffers." She said standing.

"Where are you going?" He asked suddenly nervous.

"Making him come to our side if he wants it or not!" Asuna snarled.

"You are making the Shouten prince come here?" He asked surprised.

"I am done playing games. This is going to end finally and it will end with the extinction of the tr'Awnhi!" She said porting out.

Rina and Judafre watched their mother and an evil smirk played on the uppyr princess's lips. Revenge was going to be had and she was going to gut a Shouten with glee.


	66. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: The Shouten prince makes his decision and Nalah is brought to the other side. Drostan makes more enemies and long ago happenings are told. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Anguish In the Face of Happiness

Asuna was in Kazakhstan again in so many days and she was in Hanaj's private shelter. She was on the living plane but she knew he was around.

"Well since you are going to be a fucking coward again, I will appear as though I am talking to myself. Your nephew it seems is alive and he just raped my son's mind! How can you continue in support of this Hanaj? How can you allow your family members to harm what is mine? Do you love me at all?" She yelled into the air.

-What I feel does not matter. - He thought.

"You refuse to become corporeal?" She demanded.

-I am exhausted so deal with it! - He snorted in her mind.

"Fine. Kaito tells me that he can make this babe have a corporeal form. If you cannot make the decision to stand by me then we are not in your life ever. Stay out of everything and completely leave us be." She said with heaviness in her heart.

"How dare you!" He said from behind her.

"I will do what I have to." She said coldly.

"You are the one that decided to beget yourself with my seed. Now you tell me you make him corporeal? How dare you!" He snapped.

"Why can you not choose us? Why?" She hissed.

"I am SHOUTEN!" He yelled.

"No you are a coward." She said in a harsh whisper.

He smacked her forcefully and she glared at him. They could not get past the difference in species and she just ported away. He sank down and he wished he could just not deal with anything. He phased to her suddenly and he laid her on the dining table. He was so full of wrath but his feelings for her would not allow him to stay away. He was so tired and mentally exhausted but he sank his fangs into a breast. She groaned out as he took what he needed.

"Why can you not come to me? Why can you not give into this?" She asked softly.

A low growl was her answer and he was in a frenzy to abate his hunger. He lifted his head and he was still incensed. He caused her clothes to fade and opened her thighs. He could sense life within her now and he was loosing his mind to it. He lowered his mouth to her center and she screamed out in sudden rapture. He had gently slipped his fangs around her labia and Asuna was breathless. This way of feeding was intensely intimate and it filled her with such feeling. He lifted his head and he met her eyes with his.

"You allow me to touch you and feed from you where you are most vulnerable." He murmured.

"Hai. I trust you even though I am furious with you." She said through intense throbbing in her center.

"Damn you!" He moaned as he nipped at her nipples.

"Why damn me? Why do you say that?" She asked through the passion.

"I love members of my family and you make me love you. Gods I will kill the Tomoshibi if he lays one hand on my son." He said in a lost voice.

"You wish to hate me." She said closing her eyes.

"NO! I wish to love you and make love to you. I am so tired of this death! You do not help either when you show up and murder my siblings. You do not help when you hate as much as they do." He said joining their bodies.

"But you could help by leaving them! What happened to Nveid?" She asked arching to meet his thrusts.

"He left for love. He left to be with the one woman who completed him. He left for Iyo." Hanaj groaned in her ear.

Asuna was stunned to her core and he grasped her hands in his. He moved slowly to feel her intensely. Why she brought him peace he had no idea but this was what he craved this was who he wanted to be with.

"I am phasing into you." He said as he did so.

He actually guided her movements and he used her fingers to plunge and touch herself. He was touching her from inside her soul and he stopped her from releasing this time. She whimpered and moaned out as the intensity increased.

"Hanaj! Please, please." She moaned out.

-Bring it about. - He thought in her mind.

She was immersed in the raw sensuality as her fingers guided by him in his true form touched and fondled her body. She was whimpering and she could feel herself bordering on a black out.

-Stay with it. Let me take you completely. - He begged.

"What? What do you wish?" She managed to croak out.

-Will yourself into your spirit form. - He said caressing her thoughts.

She did as he asked and her body fell limp. Words could not describe what they were doing and Hanaj was in the sublime. She fell into a vast abyss of purity and light. She was weightless and her mind was simply being. What felt like forever and Hanaj pulled her back. She came to and her physical self felt raptures that left her weak in the aftermath. Her Shouten prince had begun a pace she could not keep up with and she was experiencing it as if in an altered state. He had never felt this on this level and he knew if it could be this with her then he was doomed completely. She was able to experience a pure Shouten coupling. He felt what he imagined heaven was and she was too weak but to moan out. The physical was exacting an even more profound response and Hanaj lost his strength and he lay against her as they felt utter rapture. Their bodies were trembling violently against the other and neither could stop the aftermath. The tremors lasted for awhile and he needed to phase out but he was hanging on. He wanted to feel this. He had hated his father but he knew his father had loved his mother passionately. His father had loved his two wives with insanity and he had kept them both with child too often. His mother's body had just given out. She was favored above Raganos's mother and his elder brother never forgot it. He felt Lei distantly and he smirked weakly. Asuna and he must have brought the younger man to his knees. He imagined the arrogant bastard needed her too and he felt gleeful at his discomfort. He eased his fangs into her neck and took deep draughts of her healing and power laced blood. This too seemed overly erotic and she was too weak to move. He could begin to taste Shouten blood mixing with hers and he was startled. He lifted his head and stared at her eyes.

"You carry his too?" Hanaj demanded.

"Part of my alliance." She mumbled.

"You made a pact to deliver him a child and you manipulated me into it." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Not my proudest moments but I have what I want." She sighed.

"You carry a Jing and a tr'Awnhi. Damn woman you control your own cycles." He said closing his eyes.

"Hai. I figured out how to induce it but it obviously does not always happen." She said running her hand through his hair.

"Oh Asuna if Raganos gets wind of this; he will send all manner of beings after you. He will truly try and destroy you." He muttered.

"Do you plan on telling him?" She demanded.

"Tell my brother that his hated enemy carries his nephew and that of his other bitter enemy?" He asked laughing.

"Hai." She remarked.

"I must be crazy but not that crazy. You have always wanted to know what Raganos holds over me? It is sheer numbers. I am powerful; truly I am one of the strongest siblings but he has the loyalty of not only most of our brothers and sisters but those of the nobles of the Shouten and our huge extended family. My views are not popular." Hanaj replied.

"You have strength in my family. Truly if Nveid did leave with Iyo then he has made his choice to have love over them. What do you choose?" She asked softly.

"I am crazy. I must be insane." He murmured as he kissed her more.

He physically picked her up and brought her to the bed. He lay beside her and she guided his mouth to her other breast. He began to suckle her and he took in much needed blood. She was mewling next to him and he was slick with sweat and their combined essences. Hanaj gave up his fight, he gave up his heart and laid it bare to the woman beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lei was in a state as he tried in vain to ignore the two. He could not and he wanted to curse himself for binding to Asuna. He phased into her Tokyo home and he watched as Hanaj was feeding from her more.

"Be careful you do not drain her fool." Lei sneered.

Hanaj lifted his head and his face showed disdain.

"What bothers you Lei? Does it bother you that she loves me? I know she loves you too and that irks me." Hanaj replied in a rough whisper.

"You should have stayed away. I freed her of you and you should have stayed away." Lei glowered.

"Shall I tell what I found out?" Hanaj taunted.

"What?" Lei scoffed.

"She carries my son and she carries your daughter." He said with narrowed eyes.

"What? How can you know?" He demanded.

"She can smell it, imagine that handy ability?" Hanaj said lying on his back.

Lei squashed his hunger for the prince and he stared at her as she slept deeply. Both were naked and he was mentally groaning at what they had done.

"You really are attracted to me." Hanaj said in disbelief.

"So what?" Lei growled.

"Our little situation does not help you does it? Pervert." Hanaj chuckled.

"I feel you through her Prince Hanaj and let me tell you what a thrill it is. I do not have to touch you to know what it feels like to be with you." Lei said smirking.

"The Kazak Shouten is not typically drawn to both Lei. My nephew was odd for us. I have no interest I assure you." He growled.

"You are much too preachy." Lei snapped.

The younger Shouten let his clothes phase away and he slipped into her bed as well. She murmured his name in her sleep and he looked smugly at Hanaj.

"Scoot over." He demanded of the Shouten prince.

Hanaj grumbled and he had no intention of leaving her bed at the moment and it appeared that Lei had the same thought. Lei fell into a light sleep and his hand wandered in his sleep. Asuna woke up and she felt both Lei and Hanaj next to her.

"Hanaj? Lei?" She asked confused.

"Mhmm." Hanaj mumbled sleepily.

"Yes?" Lei asked smirking at her.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"You and I were engaged and he showed up at the end. I was tired and very warm. He insisted that he stay so I ignore him." Hanaj snapped.

"Okay." She said still confused.

"He has very old fashioned ideas and I could really care less." Lei grinned.

He was up and straddled her naked body with his. Hanaj was furious at the blatant little fool but he watched intrigued for a moment. He was disgusted with himself but the sight aroused him.

"You little whore. Well my darlings I have small ones to guard but I need a kiss from our mate and perhaps a quick nip of your lovely breasts." Lei said lewdly.

Asuna knew why he was acting this way and she squeaked when he bent his head and pierced her tit with his fangs where Hanaj had fed. She groaned in the onslaught and Hanaj was incensed and fascinated. Lei phased out and her Shouten prince looked at her.

"He truly has no shame." He said in annoyance.

"He is not shy." She agreed.

"Bastard! My son better not be demented because of his daughter!" He snapped as he stood up.

"Lei is good with children. I was shocked to find it out but Haruya loves him to death." She said as she watched him dress.

He scowled and he looked back at her. He had no idea what he was going to do but he intended to find Nveid. His elder brother was different now and he would do anything to please Iyo.

"Where are you going?" She asked standing.

"Hueco Mundo. Our joining has left me weak, that manner of bliss exacts a price on a Shouten. I will not return to them. I will remain on my own." He said stiffly.

"What changed your mind?" She asked.

"I have never done what we did. I have never had that manner of perfection. I have never felt as if another was my soul. I cannot loose that. I cannot loose the mother of my child." He said refusing to look at her.

She was affected by his words and he kissed her knuckles. He phased away and she could feel his violent emotions. The poor man had no idea when he had approached her that day in Hueco Mundo that he would leave his family for an uppyr onna. She felt his depression about leaving certain members of his family. Nalah kept popping into his head and he loved his younger sister very much. Asuna closed her eyes and she knew what she was doing was low but she would attempt to steal the Shouten female away. She knew exactly which of her sons to ask. She dressed and she pulled on a dressing gown and went to break her fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tianlong was sitting within Teruyoshi's office and his long time acquaintance sat there dumbfounded.

"You intend to help the Lady of the Dragon Clan?" He asked shocked.

"She has taken such good care of my people Teru. When I lived too long and I left that plane, I handed over my clan to that of the Mizuchi. You saw what happened there." He said thoughtfully.

"You have lived beyond what you can on the living plane Tian. You know this!" He said in annoyance.

"Yet you harbor feelings for her cousin?" The golden dragon said.

"I did not say I was not a fool." The Captain General said.

"Yet you still feel. I have to help her some Teru. I have to do something." He said standing.

"Good Kamis man you are in love with her!" Teru said in astonishment.

"I am in love with the idea of her. There is a difference Teru. She reminds me of my own lady. She reminds me Yingtai." He said looking out at the Seireitei.

"I know you have not found her. I wish you could have been with her." Teru said sighing.

"Perhaps I have found her. Perhaps Lady Akemi is Yingtai. How shall I ever truly know unless Kaito or one of his brothers is able to see? I will not burden the woman with my own feelings and I will remember my beautiful mate." He said bowing to the fire kami.

"She was a hanyou and she would not remember." Teru stated.

"I know. I know all this and I know the rules of your family. We lesser elders are along for the ride." Tianlong stated with a gentle smile.

The ancient golden dragon walked along and he transported himself to the youkai portion of the Soul Society. He stared out from his small castle. He watched the blue sky and he dreamed of his hanyou mate who had been half water dragon. He remembered her pale blue eyes. Her gentle smile and her beautiful soul. He ached for his other half and Akemi truly did remind him of her. He had been a benevolent ruler and loved amongst the many dragons of his homeland in central China to that of the islands of Japan. He had set up a small kingdom for his sons in Japan and the family had ruled until the Ryuku Islands fell. He had noticed Akemi right away and he was fascinated with the tiny woman. He leaned back and closed his gold colored eyes. Teruyoshi was right and he was in love with her. It did not matter as his honor demanded he not touch her. He sighed and his life had been so long and he was tired. He wondered if he could die at this point. He rolled to his belly and he longed. He wondered if he should and he decided to see the wyvern for himself. He made it to the other plane and he was in modern London. The black haired reptile was in an opulent room and he knew the beast felt him.

"What are you?" Drostan demanded.

"A dragon. You are a wyvern." He said elegantly.

Drostan could plainly see that this male was ancient and he was of obvious high birth.

"I am a wyvern. Who are you?" Drostan demanded coldly.

"I am Tianlong." He replied.

"So you are not a myth. Why do you bother me old man?" Drostan demanded.

"I am watching and wondering why you bother the Lady Akemi." Tianlong said softly.

"Because I want her. Why should that good for nothing water dragon have such beauty?" Drostan demanded.

"Because he is her chief mate. Why should he not have such beauty?" The golden reptile asked.

"Why do you bother me?" He snapped.

"She was in my shrine and begged of me to figure a way of helping her. She has been most devoted to my memory." He said honestly.

"So she asked an ancient nobody to help her? You cannot do a thing can you? I will have what I want and I will make my enemies pay. Your water reptile offends me." Drostan said standing.

"You offend me wyvern but I have not threatened you." Tianlong said with a soft tone.

"You are weak. You are soft and you probably never fought a battle in your life!" Drostan sneered.

"You are quite wrong. I am watching wyvern. I am watching and you will suffer." Tianlong said porting away.

He was troubled and he went to her as she slept. He lay beside her and he said nothing. He felt Ryukotsusei enter and he looked up. The dragon lord's mouth dropped open. He immediately went to his knee and he bowed his head.

"I am only here because she asked me for help. I am here for you all." He said benignly.

"Master!" Ryukotsusei said in profound respect.

"Please do not my son. I watch over the best I can and I am honored to have you at the head of this family. Your mate is precious to me." He said softly.

"She has been a follower of you since we mated." He said with his head still bowed.

"Yes I know. She is a delight and I enjoy gazing upon her face if it does not bother you. I must go but be assured I am aware." He said rising.

Ryukotsusei was in such awe and he kissed the ancient's hand with reverence. Tianlong bowed and he left the area. The dragon lord shook his mate gently and she woke up.

"Tianlong was here! He was here next to you!" He said numbly.

"Was he? Goodness." She said softly.

"You asked him for guidance Akemi?" He asked.

"Hai Ryu. I had no idea where else to turn. I am afraid. I am so afraid." She admitted.

"We will figure it out my love. We will figure it out soon." He said hugging her.

She had tears glisten her eyes and she nodded. She waited until after he fell asleep. Most of the palace was asleep and Ang Chi slept with Hoshi near him always. She knew Daichi preferred to sleep up high and he was probably in the rafters. She ported to the Ryuku Islands and the ancient shrine that still stood. She was on her knees before his image and she was saying the same prayer over and over.

"Our eyes may see some uncleanliness, but let not our mind see things that are not clean. Our ears may hear some uncleanliness, but let not our mind hear things that are not clean. To do good is to be pure. To commit evil is to be impure." She kept whispering.

He was moved beyond words and he refrained from coming to her. He chastised himself for revealing his presence at all. The more he watched her the more he was sure that it was Yingtai. He felt too much and he held back his pained heart.

"You fool why do you wait?" Kaito asked near him.

"Is it my mate?" He asked in such a wounded tone.

"I see her in this body. You listen to Teru?" Kaito demanded.

"He is the son of the king Kaito." Tianlong said sighing.

"So? When has the king given a damn what we do?" He asked darkly.

"I am no rebel my old friend. You must follow your own heart but I am one to follow tradition." He said bowing his head.

"Idiot! Go to her!" Kaito said in annoyance.

Kaito actually shoved him into the other plane and he was stunned by the Tomoshibi's actions. His old friend was up to his old ways and he sighed. Akemi jumped up and he actually looked sheepish.

"You showed yourself to Ryukotsusei?" She asked.

"I apologize if you are stressed." He stated.

"No. I am glad he saw you." She murmured.

"What are you thinking Akemi? Your brow always wrinkles a little when you are deep in thought." Tian said gently.

"Who was I? I was a dragoness was I not?" She asked.

"I know not." He lied.

"Please tell me. Who was I my lord?" She asked.

"I do not know Lady Akemi. You are a lovely woman and my heart is touched." He stated.

"I am uppyr now. I can hear your mind hum. I feel your anguish and I know you feel it because of me." She stated.

"Old pain Lady Akemi. You and my beloved mate both had blue eyes. Your eyes remind me of her is all." He mumbled.

"What was her name?" She asked.

"Yingtai. Now I must go and you must rest." He commanded.

She stood on her tiptoes and she pulled him down. She ghosted her lips over his and he closed his eyes. He accepted her small offering and he held her face. For a moment he lost his will again. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and he possessed her. Their feelings were so much and Tian was shaking as he continued to slowly taste and mate her tongue. He pulled back first and he met her eyes.

"I should not have." He said in anger at himself.

"Why do you feel such sadness?" She asked.

"I do not know. I know I miss her. She gave me many young ones and she was beautiful but her soul was just like her outward appearance. I was so honored to have her in my life. She was half mortal and half dragon." He said smoothing her hair.

"A hanyou like me." She said softly.

"Yes." He acknowledged.

He felt her hands slip inside of his haori and he tried to nod no. Akemi did not care and she slowly began to run her tongue along his exposed chest. His eyes shut and this was too much for him.

"Akemi stop! You are Ryukotsusei's mate. You belong to him in this life. My time is gone. I am only a reminder, do you not see?" He asked.

"No, I do not. Tell me why I feel this! Tell me why I feel so much when I am here." She demanded.

"I do not know. I do not have an answer. I am only a guardian." He stated with softness in his voice.

"Why such an interest in a mongrel like me?" She demanded harshly.

"Do not say that! Do not ever say that again." Tian stated with anger in his gold eyes.

"Was I your mate at one time?" She asked.

"I think so. I think that yes you most likely are her." He said closing his eyes.

Akemi looked down and she felt such heaviness in her heart. She had to talk to her cousin and she began to wildly kiss him again. She could not still her hands and she was undoing his old style haori and hakama. He was trying to not respond and he was loosing his internal battle. His hands opened her yukata and slipped it down her shoulders. Her skin was so soft and her body so perfect. He let down her hair and he hurt. He had been alone for so long.

"This is wrong. I am so flattered that you find me desirable. I have been chaste for a long while." He stated in her ear.

"Why? Why do you have to suffer?" She asked.

"I love her still so much. I am dragon and this is our way. You have known mates to die of broken hearts when their other self has passed on." He stated with profound sadness.

"If I am she then why is it wrong?" She asked in a small voice.

"Because you are a new life this time. You may have been her at one time but you have gained memories and life experiences that were not hers. I have been alive for nearly ten thousand years sweet woman. She was with me for my first two millenniums. Now let this go." He commanded with such tenderness.

Akemi's chest was heaving and he slowly ported out. She threw herself down on the tatami mats and cried her heart out. After a good while she ported to Tokyo and she appeared at her cousin's door. She knocked and Asuna answered. She grabbed her and held on as she cried softly.

"Akemi? What is it? Tell me." Asuna demanded.

"How do you handle a previous life? How do you remember?" She asked almost hysterical.

"Do you think you have lived before?" She asked.

"Hai. You know the myths of Tianlong; you know the dragon of heaven?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"He is real Suna. He is real and he is beautiful. He has such a calming and resting nature. I have been long devoted to his shrines in dragon lands. I saw him once before long ago but I have felt his presence many times." She explained.

"He is an elder." She said in understanding.

"Hai. He just said he is ten thousand years old. He said that he thinks I may have been his mate. Asuna, what do I do?" She asked perplexed.

"I would have chosen not to remember Akemi. Those memories can be painful beyond endure. They can make you bitter and make you wish for the peace that death could bring." She replied honestly.

"I _feel_ like I do with Ryukotsusei. I think I was a dragon hanyou Asuna." She lamented.

"A dragon hanyou? You think you were half ningen then too?" She asked surprised.

"Hai. I do think so." Akemi said softly.

"I can take you into Soul Society. Would you like that?" Asuna asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

Asuna moved and she produced the medallion that allowed her in. They ported outside in a nearby park and she made it work. They slipped inside the gate and Asuna looked around. She nodded to Akemi and pointed to a distant looking city.

"That is the youkai portion. I will be in the Seireitei okay?" She said.

"Hai and thank you." She said hugging Asuna.

She nodded and Asuna ported to the Captain General's office. Teruyoshi looked up and he stared at her. He could feel wraiths in her but he could not feel anymore. He stood up and he knew what he had done was tantamount to insanity but he was sick of Kaito breaking every single rule laid out. He was sick of pining and he was damn well going to do something. He watched the inu-uppyr onna and his lips met hers.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Akemi followed the aura she knew and she ported to a small but opulent castle. She was astonished at the supposed after life and she slipped inside. She followed his soothing aura and she found him in his true form. He was sunning himself and he was in a ball. He slept and it appeared deeply. Akemi touched his side and he jerked his head up. His mouth went agape and he stared at her.

"Akemi?" He asked shocked.

"The Captain General gave Asuna a way into Soul Society himself. He felt it prudent since Yuzuna, Saaya, and Mizuki were all mated to captains." She explained.

"I had not known. I knew that your cousins were mated to shinigami but not that Teru had given your cousin a way in. How very odd of him." He said floored.

"Hai. It seems it was not his norm. I need to talk to you. I cannot just leave this alone. I have been jerked around and used ill very much as of late. I have been tempted and damn near killed and I wish to understand. My world is falling to pieces and you have always made me feel safe; even if I was only in front of your image." She said touching his scales.

"You ask just a little much Akemi. You wish to know and I cannot be the one to do such a thing." He said then changed form.

Her chest hurt and the next thing he knew she was in his arms and his hands were buried in her hair. It was wild and filled with such momentous passion as their lips melded and their teeth nipped. Tian was dizzy and he felt her bare his chest again. He felt her mouth against his skin and inflamed was a poor word for the sensations coursing through his frame. She housed his mate's soul but she was more intense. She had no compunction in taking charge of what she wanted and he was her victim so to speak. He was aware but barely that he was now on his back in his garden and she was leaving passionate caresses down his belly. She was nipping at any flesh she could find and he grunted as she made his ancient body stir. Tian managed to open his eyes and she bared his male flesh. He meant to say something but she slid her warm mouth around him and he released a strangled cry. She wanted to please him as he had touched her life though his had been silently. The sensations were amazing and his hands were buried in her hair. She was running her tongue along his staff and massaged along the tip. He was seized up in the pleasure and he made a noise.

"Akemi. Please no. So close." He tried to say coherently.

He threw back his head and she had taken to sucking tighter and her tongue rubbed along him. He roared out as he came and she gloried in him. His hands were shaking as she lifted her head. Her eyes were red and he was utterly entranced. He was also beyond hope of stopping. He jerked her forward and his lips wrapped around a nipple and he held her tightly as he deeply suckled her tip. Akemi gasped as the sensation was harsh and felt so damn good at the same time. His tongue massaged her nipple much the same way as she had pleasured him. She was moaning hard and he laid her back. He lifted his head and he groaned as she was wanton. He kissed down her belly till he reached her silver curls. He knew crushing guilt but he wanted to feel. He spread her open and dove his tongue inside of her. Tian tasted her purity and it made him groan more. She was squirming as he could not stop. She ended up arching her hips and screaming out as she felt a quaking deep in her soul. He lifted his head as he watched her feel her end. Tian was trying to get his feral mind back under wraps and she lifted her head a little. Her lips were swollen from her biting them and her red eyes were molten.

"We need this." She whispered.

"But…" he whispered back.

"Come to me please. Too long. Do not make us suffer." She said as a single tear fell down her cheek.

He moved to her and Tian slowly pushed in. He shut his eyes to feel the exquisite perfection again. Akemi was his beloved reborn. He knew it now and he was making such mournful noises. They wrapped around the other and made such sorrowful noises. He had no clue why he was doing this and he was barely able to move. Akemi was saddened and emboldened by the intense encounter. Drostan made her feel dirty and this male made her feel pure. His long golden hair was around them and his eyes were straining to change to emerald. She began to roll her hips hard as she increased the friction. Tian was grasping at staying in reality but he found he could not with such profound feeling he was immersed in. He clutched her tightly and helped guide her harder. Something was unleashed through him and he thought maybe that this was the end finally and he roared like the dragon he was. Akemi was rasping against him as her spiritual powers were washing through them both. She sank her fangs into his elegant neck and he roared more softly as she took him in. He was blinded by a second release that followed so closely to the first. He held onto her for dear life and he collapsed backwards onto his back. She laid her ear against his chest and his breathing was harsh. His former mate was so very different but so much the same. He was unable to form words and she stayed quiet as she just listened to his rapidly beating heart.

"Never defiled a kami before." She said teasingly.

He chuckled heartily and then began laughing harder at the idea of himself as a god. He held onto her and he kissed her forehead.

"If I am a god then you are an angel." He chuckled.

"Oh I am so angelic. I am naughty now and then. I do not remember being your mate but I know I was." She said softly.

"It does not matter anymore Akemi. You lived more then two thousand years. You made me the happiest man on the earth." He admitted.

"How many did I give you?" She asked softly.

"Many young ones. Close to thirty in two millenniums." He said softy.

"They are not all dead surely?" She asked concerned.

"No. Many of them lived. Where do you think all the dragon deities came from?" He smiled.

"Good. Although I wonder how I handled having that many dragon babes? I had Ryuu and Ryunosuke and it was awful." She laughed.

"You died in child birth." He sighed.

"Oh." Akemi said dumbly.

"Yes. I should not have done this." He said gently pulling away from her.

"Why? Drostan covets me and supposedly a green dragon does too! Why cannot I have who I am supposed to be with?" She demanded.

"Because you passed away and have been reborn as is natural. Now you are mated to our descendent many times over. He is a good man and does not need the founder of his house to steal his woman." He said standing.

"You are an elder now. You cannot dwell on that plane." She said looking at him.

"I can if I so choose but what is there for me?" He asked.

"Me." She said miffed.

He looked at her stunned and she suddenly pulled on her yukata. She ported to the Seireitei to find Asuna. She was wandering and she was suddenly miserable. Her cousin appeared forthwith and held her face.

"Not what you expected?" She asked.

"Oh I see where Ryukotsusei gets the honor thing from. He is so much like him that is insane. He laments for still loving me. Damn dragons and their damn morality." She growled.

"Calm yourself." Asuna smiled.

"Well what did you do when you remembered Sorami and Akana?" She demanded

"Pretty well took Naraku and Shezmu till they could not stand. Honestly I was ruthless with Shezmu-sama." She chuckled.

"Why have you not gone for him? Why have you let his ridiculous inu nature dictate to you?" She asked.

"Because I promised." She sighed.

"You visit the Captain General?" Akemi asked.

"I did. We argued as normal and I kissed him. I did nothing else but he had to return to his castle to change clothes." Asuna said smirking evilly.

"Good girl." She smirked at her beloved cousin.

"Come let us go. I have a feeling you will see the dragon kami again." Asuna smiled.

"I do not know." She said sadly.

Asuna produced a gate and Teru was in shock. He had actually listened and she had lied. Asuna was keeping their encounters secret and he had a feeling it was to protect him against Kaito. He snorted and his longtime, former best friend was right. He had been the reason he had been imprisoned. When Asuna had been restored; he took a chance. Truly he was sick of Kaito breaking every single rule of his family and he frankly was tired of waiting for the inu onna. He changed back into the Captain General and went back to his business. He needed to call on Byakuya and see what was going on Hueco Mundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things had been beautifully done and he was quite proud of himself. She had no idea who he had been and he figured she deserved a little payback. He pulled on black gloves and he stared at himself. Yes, it would be good to see her again after all she had done. She deserved to wonder. He intended to strike now and then and then make her truly see him. It was nice to fully know the truth and he would see to it that she saw his. Yes, Lady Asuna was going to pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanaj stood in the deep desert of Hueco Mundo and he felt his elder brother. He walked up to the small dwelling and he was astonished that his snotty brother had given up riches and palaces for one woman. Miracles never ceased and he knocked on the door. It was thrown open by a much harried Iyo. She smiled at Hanaj and he could not help but smile back.

"Hello Prince Hanaj. Nveid is hunting at the moment." She said smiling.

"You have babes?" He asked shocked.

"Hai well I was with Ulquiorra for awhile but I pushed him back to Rishou and Erena. Nveid and I had a rather impertinent moment awhile back and well." She shrugged.

Hanaj smiled widely and he stepped in. He saw Nveid's son and he was entranced. The little boy had silver eyes similar to his own and soft black hair. He was a miniature Nveid and he ran his finger along his cheek.

"He is so wonderful!" He exclaimed.

"How is Haha?" She asked.

"She is your mother." He said looking up and smiling.

"Hello Hanaj." Nveid said as he stepped in.

"Hello big brother! Been busy?" Hanaj teased.

"Yes well." He said actually blushing.

"You look happy. I am happy for you." He said softly.

"Thank you. You have no idea what you did for me." Nveid said softly.

"Well I wish things were simple. May we talk?" He asked.

"Yes. Iyo my darling I will return shortly." He said kissing her palm.

"Hai." She nodded.

Both males exited the dwelling and they walked in the white sand and moon overhead.

"Her mother is something. She has forced my hand and I have sworn I will not return. Yhea is somehow returned." He sighed.

"How did the woman force your hand Hanaj?" Nveid asked.

"I am to be a father." He said meeting his elder brother's eyes.

"She purposely allowed herself to get with your child?" He asked totally shocked.

"Yes she did. I love her and hate her at the same time. I hate being forced to do something I am not totally ready for and now I am to be a father. I am having a son." He stated staring at the forever night.

"She is a powerhouse and a damn bully at times. That much I do know. She did not earn my nickname I gave her for nothing. She is an expert at killing." Nveid said.

"She also can experience a Shouten in their true form. Brother I have never felt such." He admitted.

"Awe yes well that is what made me fall so head over heels for Iyo. She is a first time soul. She is a pure one. I also thought her stunning when she was a corporeal but dear Gods she is perfection now." Nveid admitted.

"Well her mother is something, what I have not figured out but I knew the second I saw her how much I wanted to experience her but I had no clue she would draw me in so damn much. I cannot go back now Nveid and I have to stop Yhea. You know what he is capable of. If he finds our women and our children, you know he will try and kill them. He will kill our sons for our choosing them. Raganos will be right behind him." Hanaj said.

"I know. I also know I am no fan of your woman. She would let the uppyr king at me in a heart beat." He said gritting his teeth.

"I know you have changed but what did you do to them? You did terrible things and they were bound to hate you. I would never have done what you did brother, never!" He said with raised brows.

"I thought I was doing what was in the best interest of our family, I was wrong." He sighed heavily.

"Beg her forgiveness. She is a lot more understanding then the uppyr king and besides with Yhea around he will care more for that." Hanaj stated.

"What is it you want brother? You wish me to go against our family too?" He asked.

"Yes. You love her and I love her mother. They are what should concern us. Remember our mother. Remember how things used to be Nveid and tell me you do not want that for your sons." He stated.

"I do. I remember mother. I remember Arrhae tr'Awnhi and how much our father loved her. I remember how much he cried when she died. I also remember when that uppyr got a hold of Nalah." Nveid stated.

"I know. I am going back for her. I am going back for our little sister." Hanaj said fiercely.

"I am here." Nveid stated.

"Thank you." He said bowing.

He phased back into the living plane and he wondered what the hell he was supposed to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asher was awake and he had vomited after he remembered. His mother was there and she pressed a cup of cold water to his lips. He swallowed and he looked at her with haunted eyes.

"I am sorry." She said softly.

"He wants Papa. He wants him so badly that he will kill us all to get to him." Asher said scowling.

"Can you do something?" She asked.

"Da I am sure I can manage. What is it Mama?" He asked.

"There is Shouten female named Nalah. I want her away from the Kazak Shouten. She is important to Hanaj and therefore I will not see her harmed. I get the impression that perhaps my grand sire Stasio did something to her. You are uppyr and can handle a Shouten." She said softly.

"Will we attack them again? Will you allow us to go at them too?" Asher demanded.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Then I will do whatever it takes Mama." He said sitting up.

She knew he was livid but she ported with him to the in between gate. His eyes widened and she followed him. Asher knew what she wanted. She wanted him to seduce the Shouten woman. He would do whatever to make a blow against the other tr'Awnhi. She ported them to a smaller palace in Astana. She could see the silver eyed and dark brown hair of the wraith onna Nalah. The Shouten seemed to be shaken up and the guard was heavy. Asuna smirked and so did Asher. She ported them inside and she followed her nose. They found some chambers that were simple in chocolates and blacks. Asher could feel a presence and he turned to see a beauty before him. She seemed shocked to see the silver haired daemons and her face held fear.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Nalah?" Asuna demanded.

"Yes." She answered lifting her head.

"You are coming with us." Asher said almost coldly.

"Why should I?" She demanded.

"Because Hanaj would want you to." Asuna said flatly.

"Hanaj? Where is he? Where is my brother?" She demanded.

"I know you have no reason to trust us but I would not harm someone Hanaj loved." Asuna said simply.

"Why would you care? I have seen you here and you have killed my family left and right!" She cried.

"Listen woman come now or I will drag you." Asher snapped.

"Son!" Asuna said in a growl.

Nalah looked at them both and she went to scream. Asher grabbed her and he scented her neck. He was furious at what the one known as Yhea had done to him and what he wanted of his father.

"Nalah we will not hurt you but you need to come with us. Hanaj misses you and I will not have a reason for him to be here." Asuna said flatly.

"You are uppyr!" She growled.

"Listen to my Mama wraith." Asher said in anger.

"Asher!" She hissed.

He growled in anger and they ported to the in between. They pulled her through and she was snarling as she tried to free herself. Asuna slapped her softly and she hissed.

"Take her to Tatra." She commanded.

"Da." He said smirking.

"Asher, I mean it. Lay one hand on her and I will whip you soundly." She growled and she ported out.

"Fine! Shall I tell you what your nephew did? Shall I tell you how he tortures?" Asher sneered.

"Yhea is not right." She said trembling.

"You bet he is not right." The silver haired uppyr male said.

She watched him with her silver eyes and he was angry. She tentatively touched his mind and she shrank back from his hatred. Yhea had violated him terribly and he was looking for revenge. She lifted her head and she stepped back more.

"You dare enter my mind?" He asked furiously.

"I am not Yhea." She said softly.

He stared at her and he was disgusted terribly at what the male had done. He stared at with her cold brown eyes and he watched her.

"No you are not. I have no idea why my mother would save one of your kind. She should kill you all for the evils done." He said shaking in anger.

Nalah stood and she was wary of this powerful but young uppyr. She neared him and his snarl made her more nervous. She reached for him and he raised his claws. She moved swiftly and wrapped her arms around him. Asher was shocked and she was only holding onto him tightly.

"Yhea is a monster." She whispered in his ear.

"Da." He snarled softly.

"Please know I am not like him. I am Shouten but I am not Yhea or Raganos." She whispered.

"Why say this? Why tell a bitter enemy that?" He demanded.

"Because Hanaj has always said and continues to say that hatred only leads to more hatred. We should be embracing the daemons who are most like us. He says that Raganos will lead us into extinction. I want to live uppyr. I want to love. I do not want to hate." She said urgently to him.

Asher looked at her and he was feeling intense hatred of Yhea. He also was feeling dirty for what he had done. He held her jaw in a painful grip and he nipped her lips. Nalah yelped in sudden fear and Asher refused to do what was done to him. He grip softened and he decided to show her that uppyr were better any day. He kissed her lips several times and she was not a strong one like her brothers. Thei and Sindari had been born strong but she had been born fairly benign. Her father had adored her because of her likeness to her mother. Asher only kissed her and gently shoved her away.

"I am not wraith. I have no need to rape anyone." He said leaving her alone.

Nalah looked around and she was afraid. She went to a chair and sank down.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She slept and suddenly she was hauled up and her lips guided to a throat.

"Feed. Glutton yourself now!" Asher commanded.

She snarled against his neck and he pressed her lips to his throat harder.

"You will not loose your form now. Feed!" He demanded.

He felt her fangs sink into his skin and he shut his eyes. Her bite was pleasant but he knew what his could do. She was barely drinking and he growled furiously.

"Harder. Take me in now!" He snapped.

She whimpered and she sank her fangs in harder. His eyes rolled back. He could not bring himself to touch her in a sexual manner and he would keep her here. He felt her feed deeply and she finally pulled back. His blood stained her lips and a little dripped from the corner.

"Sleep or do whatever. You will not need to go into that wasteland you call a home." He fumed.

"It is not supposed to be what he did to you." She cried softly.

"What is it supposed to be? Something to make a partner feel sleazy? I am no one's whore but most especially not a Shouten and most certainly not a male!" He raged.

"It is supposed to be wonderful." She said trying to calm him.

"I have not harmed you woman. Show some spine." Asher snapped.

"Show some spine? You and that woman take me against my will and hold me here. I have no proof that you do this for Hanaj and you are belligerent. How am I supposed to react?" She asked coldly.

"You are right. Shouten are cowards." He snapped getting up.

"You are so wrong about us. You make judgments off of Yhea and Raganos. I am sorry he did that. It is a sin to do against another Shouten. It is horrid." She cried.

"But it is okay against us?" He seethed.

"No. I find it horrid okay? What Yhea did is supposed to be about passion and love. It is not supposed to be about hurting another." Nalah sighed.

Asher stared at her and he was angry. He watched her silver eyes hold sympathy. Anger clouded his mind and she suddenly had him under her. She was taking a chance but she needed to see what Yhea had done. She lowered shaking lips to the male who was younger then she and she connected their lips. She bit into his tongue and this bite was intense. He could taste his own life force mixed with her own taste and it was heady. He strained to deepen it but she kept it just so. Asher shoved her off and he stared down at her.

"Tease." He snapped.

"I am not trying to be." She cried.

"You want to see what an uppyr can do? My mother has succubus in her. You know what? Makes my father loose his mind." He grinned.

He ripped open her long dress and he exposed pale, creamy breasts. Her tips were very pale pink and he could see veins in her globes. He cupped one and she was nice. His eyes roved her and she stared at him defiantly. He lowered his lips and lightly licked at her nipple. Nalah released a soft sigh and he watched her closely.

"Stop it!" He growled.

"Do you intend to rape me the way Yhea raped you?" She asked softly.

"NO." He growled again.

Asher actually lowered his lips to hers and began a torturously slow kiss and she could not help but respond. He used the hand he was cupping her breast and he used his thumb to brush the sensitive tip. She mewled into his mouth and Asher was pleased. He pulled back his lips and lowered his head to suckle her with the slightest of pressure. Nalah was feeling a little moisture and she squirmed. Asher said nothing and he slowly moved down her. He used very little pressure and spread her thighs wide open. She was glistening and lust went straight to his groin but he suppressed himself. He used his tongue to taste her. She groaned as he began to nibble on her nub. Her upper body shot up and she was gasping as he continued his carnal assault. He slipped a single finger inside of her now slick core and reached deeply. She began breathing hard and quickly as he sucked hard on her nub and her massaged her "g" spot. She was crying out loudly and shamelessly rolling her hips. When he bit her clit with a little more pressure; she expected pain but she was thrown to the very edge and he pulled back completely. A very small bit of blood graced his lips and she looked at him as if he was insane.

"Wh-what?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I am sleepy. Please enjoy your stay in Tatra." He said almost cruelly.

"You stop? You stop now?" She asked yelling.

"I am not a monster woman. I can control myself fully. I was unsure if your cries were of pain or pleasure so I shall take the high road so to speak. That is the difference between us uppyr and you filthy Shouten!" He snapped.

"I am so filthy? You did not seem to mind getting your mouth dirty!" She hissed at him.

Asher turned red and left her room in a fury. He hoped she ached like hell and he hoped she suffered.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Their pattern was set up for the next several days. They ended up teasing the other to madness and they insulted the other. Nalah found herself looking forward to his visits to feed her. He was incredibly beautiful and he oozed power but he was also deep. He walked in and he was reading a leather bound book that he threw at her. She caught it and stared up at him curiosity piqued.

"History of Central Asia." He muttered.

He knelt by her and he bared his neck. She stared at him and her silver eyes were filled with mad desire. He refused to acknowledge it and she sighed. She sank her fangs and she began to feed from him. She had begun to draw deeply and licked the wounds softly. He slammed up his mental shields and his twin had mentally heard the moans from his mind a few times. Judafre kept him company and had spied on the pretty Shouten several times. Asher was obviously aroused by her but he still mentally shuddered when he thought about the damn wraith. Nalah pulled back and her lips hovered near his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He demanded.

"For the book." She muttered.

"Would you have let me take you the other day?" Asher asked.

"No." She snapped.

"I see. You are always wanton?" He demanded.

"If you must know, I am a priestess. I entered a nunnery basically when one of your kind defiled me. I have very little experience and less inclination to care. What is copulation anyway?" She shrugged.

Asher was floored and he stared at her.

"Who?" He demanded.

"It does not matter. I am sure he is dead and it was long ago." She said sighing.

He stood up and he was shocked to his core.

"That is what hate does my young captor. It is a catalyst to death and horrible deeds. I hope you feel better after what my awful nephew did and I pray you find peace. There has been too much hate for too long." She said as she rolled away from him and began reading the book.

He pulled her back to stare at him and he gathered her in his arms.

"I have never felt so vulnerable in my four centuries. I have never felt so weak and useless. I have never been prey to anyone and let alone another male. I have seen your people tear my family to shreds for so long." He said softly.

"I know. I am so sorry Prince Asher. I am sorry you became a victim of their evil." She sighed.

"So maybe we heal the other." He stated meeting her eyes.

"Then shall I tell you my name?" She asked.

"Da." He nodded.

"I am Nalah." She said bowing her head.

"I am Asher Tepest." He said bowing his own head.

"You are pretty." She smiled.

"You are gorgeous." He replied.

"Well shall we be friends?" She asked.

Asher watched her face and he sat on the bed. His hands became laced in her hair and he watched her face.

"You need to know what it is like." He said calmly.

"You had me quite close the other day but I am fine." She smiled.

"Not good enough. May I taste you?" He asked moving her long dark brown hair.

"I suppose since I have fed from you." She shrugged.

He tipped her head a little and exposed her neck. He bared his fangs and lowered them into the vein. Her eyes shut and she began to feel more pressure and her mind was reacting to the pleasure.

"Oh Gods. What is this?" She groaned.

He did not stop and he continued to make her experience what he was doing. She was crying out and he began to drag her down an invisible wall. She was plummeting and she was overtaken in a tremendous explosion. She held onto his form as she screamed. She was in raptures and he gently lowered her to the bed. He did nothing else and he eyed her carefully.

"That was…incredible." She sighed softly.

"That was what an uppyr does." Asher murmured.

"Lay down." Nalah smiled.

Asher lay beside her and turned his head to watch her. She phased out and very gently entered him. She began to caress and stroke his thoughts and memories. Asher was groaning immediately as he felt her so deeply. She was brushing along now raw and exposed nerve endings as she continued to move within his body and soul. He touched his member as he was harder then he had ever been in his life. He moved his jeans down enough to expose his staff and wrapped his own hand around the erect flesh. His eyes were squeezed shut and his voice was nearly gone. He worked it till he was left breathless and he grunted loudly as she had touched him phantomlike inside of his deepest soul. His body stiffened as he spilled over his hand and belly. He was panting and Nalah slowly became corporeal. She was so affected by the sight and she stared at him in awe.

"Asher? Tell me how that was for you." She said gently.

"That was nice." He said dumbly.

"Nice?" She asked smiling a little.

"God that was great actually." He said sheepishly.

"What you did was incredible as well." She murmured.

"I think we should stop okay?" Asher said as he pushed himself up.

"Okay." She said confused.

"I need to eat." He said.

"You may feed from me." Nalah said.

"Nalah, I am in a blood lust. I may hurt you. I do not want you to think that all of us uppyr are evil sons of bitches." He said trying to dress.

"I am a blood drinker. I can handle a blood lust." She pouted.

"Shall I tell you what I want? I want to rest your legs upon my shoulders and slip inside of you. I want to pierce your breast as I feed from you as I bring you to such a massive release that you will not stand for a time. That is what I want. Now stop pouting and let me go." He said in an irked tone.

"Will it hurt?" She asked softly.

"NO!" He growled.

"Then can you please do what you wish. I assure you I am ready." She said softly.

Asher was surprised at her honesty and he suddenly stripped out of his modern trappings. He pulled the rest of her silk dress away and he watched her face as he pushed in deeply. He choked at how tight she was and she made a beautiful long moan. His breathing was rough and he adjusted them both. He had rested her legs against his shoulders and the penetration was sublime. She looked ravishing as she moaned louder beneath him. He did exactly as he described and the end left him reeling. He was on his back with her latched onto his neck feeding. He groaned as she took her fill and she looked down at him.

"That was nice." She teased.

"Nice? That was fantastic." He growled.

She smirked at him and he pulled her to the edge of the bed and opened her thighs. He had just a tad of canine in him and he intended to waste not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanaj stared at Asuna and she had calmly told him that she had taken Nalah. He was dumbfounded and his mouth was dropped open. She stood and closed it for him and she slipped from her dressing gown.

"Why would you do that?" He demanded.

"Because. You were torn up about leaving your sister. She is well and Asher says she is quite beautiful." She said slipping into her tub.

"Are you out of your mind?" He yelled.

"I suppose so. Have you been well my darling?" She asked smiling.

The water was filling and she was simmering. Hanaj was completely shocked and stunned but she looked so damn delicious all wet and alluring. He made a rude noise and he stripped out of his clothes. He managed to arrange them in the huge tub and he took her hard. Hanaj was lying back on the opposite side and he eyed her. She looked absolutely sated as she seemed to enjoy the hot water.

"Nalah is with Asher Tepest?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You have truly taken me from me. There truly is nothing for me to go back to." Hanaj mused.

"You know you and Lei could learn to get along." She said raising a brow.

"You ask the impossible." He said in amusement.

She moaned softly and he watched her fall asleep. She had stolen his heart and his soul. He picked her up and put her in bed. He tucked her in and he phased his clothes back on. He phased next to Lei's palace. He found the Mongolian Shouten in the middle of the floor with three toddlers chucking stuffed animals at him. Haruya squealed as the wraith pretended to be felled. Hanaj knew that he should try and he sat down as he watched the antics.

"You could at least say hello Prince Hanaj." Lei stated with an arrogant smirk.

"Look out Mongolian." Hanaj said as Chiyo jumped into his lap.

"Oh Gods! Lovely girl you have made me a eunuch I think." Lei said falling to his back in pain.

"Sowwy!" She cried.

Hanaj chuckled and Chiyo looked over at him. She jumped up and ran to Hanaj.

"Up pwease!" She said with wide blue eyes.

He picked her up and he stared at her plump little face and the image of him holding his own son hit him.

"I am going to be a father." He said in awe.

"As am I. Imagine that. Except I will have a girl. How very odd I think." Lei said standing.

"They are sweet. Hello Haruya." Hanaj said.

He grinned up at the tall male and he toddled over. He begged to be picked up as well. Lei picked him up and Haruya began to play with his hair.

"The Arrancar has not been around." The younger wraith stated.

"No they have been too busy picking off our kind. I need a place to live Lei. I need somewhere I can lay my head and we are going to have to deal with each other. It seems her twins are glued at the hip." Hanaj said.

"Are you throwing yourself on my door and seriously asking for my help?" Lei asked smirking.

"Do not look so smug." Hanaj growled.

"Oh please Prince Hanaj will you please grace my home with your illustrious and luscious self." Lei said grinning.

"The children Lei. The children and shut up!" Hanaj snapped.

"Haruya there is cook with your food darling boy. Let Uncle Lei talk to Uncle Hanaj a moment." He said kissing his head.

"Kay." He mumbled as Lei sat him down and scampered off.

"I do not have to be your best friend ass. When can be somewhat cordial but I will have my life!" Hanaj snapped.

"Absolutely Hanaj. Do not mind if I look at you now and then. Asuna is so good at reminding me of what I am." He laughed.

"You are a Steppe Wraith and your kind's way of duality is so freakish." Hanaj snapped.

"Whatever. Enjoy my home. Enjoy." Lei laughed merrily as he walked away.

Hanaj truly had no clue what his life was going to be like but he knew he would be annoyed as hell with his new housemate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow was morose and he was missing his lover terribly and he sure as hell missed his son. Ulquiorra too was more then morose. They sat at the long table with the other Espada and he drowned out Aizen. The Fourth Espada met his eyes and he knew that he wanted to talk after this damanable meeting. Aizen was droning on about the Shinigami in Hueco Mundo. Finally they were dismissed and Grimmjow stomped out. He met Ulquiorra some ways away and he stared at the green eyed fucker.

"She still missing?" He growled out.

"Hai." He said staring over at him.

"Well whatd'ya wanna do?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Find her. I believe that a filthy Shouten has gotten to her." He said with his hands still in his pockets.

"Your boyfriend okay with it?" He laughed.

"Rishou wants Iyo found. Iyo has my son." Ulquiorra admitted.

"Yeah well a fucking wraith is watching mine." The Sixth Espada snapped.

"Perhaps you need to show this Shouten that you are indeed stronger." Ulquiorra suggested.

"Then ya need to find your girlfriend and fuck her silly." He said smirking.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice." Ulquiorra said drifting away.

Grimmjow began to laugh hard as he realized the pale faced stick wad had made a joke. He produced a garganta and he appeared in Tokyo. He saw on her on her bed and he noticed another being over her. He snarled and pulled the beast straight off of her. The other being was slammed against the wall and he noticed blood on her bed. The male looked up at him with green eyes and brown hair. Asuna moved weakly and stared at the two males.

"Aldwyn?" Asuna asked stunned.

"Hello love. How have you been?" He asked in a sneer.

"You know this blood sucker?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Were you feeding on me?" She asked shocked.

"Well darling you should look into the Panyu inu. Find out what they really are lover. Perfect queen you were." He said standing.

"Why are you so damn angry?" She asked.

"Oh I do not know, your habit of popping in and popping out." He growled.

"How are you feeding from me?" She asked in a weak voice.

"The uppyr the Panyu mated themselves to love, they were a big fat group of incubi. No females. Only males. The males are stronger there darling and let me tell me it explains a lot. You pop up and it threw their careful balance. You were right though and my family was no from Flintshire. We are Panyu. I am around and I am going to show you how much of a bitch you are." He said in anger.

"Aldwyn I always told you the truth!" She yelled in English.

"And I never lied to you lover. I always told you how I felt. Listen bloke and listen well. She will rip your heart out and tell you to eat it." He said glaring at Grimmjow.

"Well see here's the thing asshole. I tell her how I feel and she tells me all the time I'm the best and she loves me too. She had my boy as well. Now get the fuck out!" Grimmjow snarled.

"I know my own self now Lady Asuna. I know where the rest of our kind is. Sebastein cannot tell you shit about being a mixed succubus. Toodles love." He said porting away.

Grimmjow looked really annoyed and he checked on her.

"He did to you what you do to others." He growled.

"Hai and it is exhausting. Grimmjow I have missed you." She said softly.

"Yeah me too bitch." He said slipping out of his white silk.

He slipped into her bed and he was immediately kissing her. She was tired and he took complete charge. He moved slowly and she felt his powerful, sinuous muscles move beneath her hands. Asuna was making soft moans and he was hot and bothered. He kept it slow and she had a powerful end. She passed out in his arms and it felt so good to have her next to him. His hand ran through her hair and he looked up. He saw a male wraith with Haruya. He made a soft growl and he pulled a blanket around him. Haruya went wild in Lei's arms and he reached for his sire.

"Chichi! Chichi!" He rambled.

"How'd ya know?" He demanded.

"Mental tie she forced on me. He is a delight Arrancar. I find it odd that such a sweet boy could come from such a wild thing. Enjoy." Lei said bowing.

"I don't like Shouten." He growled.

"I don't like most hollows except as food." He retorted.

"You've done okay with my boy." He snapped.

"Yes well he is a delight as I have said." Lei remarked.

Lei went to phase out and Grimmjow grabbed his arm. Lei got a really close look at the Espada and he marveled at her taste in males. This man was drop dead gorgeous and just plain yummy to stare at.

"You hurt or betray her and I'll fucking kill ya. I'll make your bones break and shove him back into the gas bag you call a body." He growled very low.

"Very colorful. I see where Haruya gets his manners, his Mama." Lei smirked.

"Asshole." Grimmjow growled.

"Yes well she reminds me of that too. Really Arrancar why would I bother to watch her small children if I did not care?" He snapped.

"Cause she has your ass over a barrel?" He retorted.

"Really? That sounds fun really. That woman has managed to bring down the most powerful Shouten there is. He is in her bed and her life. He has a major thing for her and well I do too. I will not hurt her." Lei stated.

"Good. Now get the fuck outta here. It's my time." He growled.

"Absolutely." Lei laughed.

Haruya was holding onto his sire and he felt overwhelmed.

"Hey Suna wake up." He demanded.

"Huh? What? Baby boy!" She cried as Haruya crawled over to her.

"It ain't safe here right now. Take him to me in the past." He demanded.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Hai. Take him back for now. I'm thinking move him back and forth till it gets better. I don't want him harmed okay?" He growled.

"I know." She said holding her sweet boy to her.

"Get going. I gotta go back and hunt more fucking shinigami. I swear your brat boy has gotten downright nasty." He smiled.

"He and I are not together." She said lifting her chin.

"Oh? Nice bitch. See ya. Give me a hug." He said to Haruya.

Haruya crawled over to his father and held onto him tightly.

"Wub you." He said softly.

Asuna covered her mouth and her eyes held such softness. Grimmjow kissed his head and he handed him back. Haruya whimpered then began screaming as he made a garganta appear. Asuna shushed him and she went about dressing. She ported to Juria and she found her Tengu laid out on a patio and she looked over.

"In the kitchen in the back. I keep a stockpile now." She said grinning.

"A modernized Tengu. Who would have thought?" Asuna laughed.

Juria smiled and Asuna focused her mind and threw the crystal. She stepped into the past and Haruya buried his head.

"It is okay my little man. Should you like to see Chichi? He looks a little different though when he is here." She smiled.

"Hai." He mumbled.

She ported to the Southern Kingdom and she was in the small palace. She lifted her nose and she silently went to his rooms. She knocked on the shoji and he grumbled the whole time when he answered it. He slid open the door and there stood his mate and wife holding their son. His eyes were wide and Haruya looked at him and then his mother.

"Chichi?" He asked confused.

"Suna?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Hai. Haru…this is Haruya." She said softly.

Said babe was tearing himself away from Asuna to get to the man in front of him. He did not understand why his hair looked different and there was no whole in his belly either but this was his chichi. Grimmjow took his son and held him tightly. He whispered thank you to her and she nodded. She followed him in and shut the door behind her. She wondered if Lei would know or understand in this era and she wondered how it was this Yhea was back. She sighed but she had Hanaj in her era and that was what mattered to her most.


	67. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Extremely dark chapter and Yhea shows his true colors. Wen and Gabrielus face issues as well as Shinobu. The youngest daughter of Inuyasha is met and old tragedy is brought in. Lei comes face to face with the one that caused his pain. Thank you for reading and as always please let me know what you think.

Unrequited

Yhea was miserable. He wanted to feast upon the uppyr ruler and he was stuck having to baby sit his people. He stood up and he saw Jhu.

"Make sure my father is not disturbed." He commanded.

His uncle nodded and he figured the best to get to Eyal would be to fuck with his family. He smirked widely and he phased into Japan. He knew the woman was here and he would taunt her. He had desperately tried to see her soul but the little bitch had slammed up shields. He saw her in a lavish place and he was still getting used to the modern things. He could feel Shouten within her and he was quite entranced. She wore a dark steel night gown that fell to the floor. Her silver hair fell to the middle of her back and he watched her pull something out of metal box and she was eating.

"You know blood is so much better." He said suddenly.

She looked over at Yhea and he was lounging on her couch as if he belonged there.

"Take your boots off of my couch. That cost me a small fortune." She growled.

He began laughing hysterically and he lowered his feet to the floor.

"You are a vision. Where is my uncle?" He asked amused.

"I killed him." She said glowering.

"And you carry his babe? I doubt that succubus. Uncle Hanaj is really beautiful is he not? Many Shouten females wanted him. He seemed so bored with them." He said picking up a knick knack and looking at it.

"Leave Shouten." She growled.

"Well see woman you carry Shouten now. You are mated to a Shouten and I am the crowned prince of the Kazak Shouten." He said standing.

He moved to her and held her jaw tightly. He looked at her face and he saw magenta markings on her eyelids and soft magenta stripes on her cheeks. Her crescent moon adorned her forehead and he looked at her very closely.

"Well the Gods know you have a lovely face. Your silhouette suggests a lovely body as well." He smirked.

She watched him and up close he was even more beautiful. She doubted there was such thing as an ugly Shouten and it was the same with the kumo, every kumo she knew was a being of beauty. Yhea heard her thoughts and smirked.

"Well thank you lady. You are the woman that my sweet Eyal loves so much." He purred.

"He is not yours." She growled.

"I remember seeing you before you came to Hanaj you know. I followed the two of you to Egypt so long ago. Your insults were colorful and your wit is quite charming. I did not give you much thought because I had eyes for your lovely man. Shall I tell you what he used to dream?" He asked smiling very seductively.

"Please enlighten me about my husband." She said flippantly.

"Well he is quite the soul as you know. He used to dream of driving himself deeply between your thighs and making you cry out. He used to say your name in his sleep and his other woman; oh what was her name?" He said as if ignorant.

"Syna. Her name was Syna." She growled.

"She hated you. Oh how she hated you and wanted you to suffer. She wanted to bash your head against a wall. Well he would dream of you and I would enter him when he dreamed of this lovely skin." He smirked.

"You sick bastard!" She hissed.

"Really? Why do you shield your very inner soul lady? Why not let me see what you really are?" Yhea said suddenly gripping her chin too tightly.

She did not react and searing pain shot through her jaw. She was trying to use her yoki but he had clamped down on it with his very real will.

"Now now my dear. I am not even close to being done yet. How do you like my Uncle Hanaj? Quite the man and quite a lover. Shall I introduce you to his old lovers? Since you are so immersed in my family and now the Jings too. Very odd that Lei Jing likes a woman as much as he does. Strong little bastard for one so young but you killed his bitch older sister Bai." He said then ran his tongue along her bruised jaw.

"Unhand me you unholy bastard!" She sneered.

"Not a nice thing to say. You know what would happen if I raped you? Uncle Hanaj and Lei Jing would feel it. They would feel it and be in agony." He laughed.

"You harmed my son." She said as her eyes began to bleed red.

"Oh he is a sweet soul but nothing like his father or you it seems. I need some fun." He said as his eyes flashed.

"Do not touch me!" She screamed.

"You are tiresome." He said forcing her to her knees.

"You will die again Shouten! Keep it up." She said sneering.

"How about this little girl. How about I do not rip those little heathens from your womb and you in turn take what I have to give. I can you know. I can phase right into you and pluck them away as if they were but a flower." He said cruelly.

She went feral and he suddenly ripped the gown from her. Yhea was in a mood and he shoved himself into her. She screamed and snarled in fury as he shoved himself brutally into her over and over. He knew his Uncle Hanaj felt it and he was exerting so much energy keeping the whole area under wraps. He tried in vain to rip open her mind and she was an ungodly powerful telepath. His claws went deep into her sides and he released the venomous shoki. She whined out in pain and he lifted his hand. She tried to fight him and he knew if she had been aware she could have fought him off. Surprise was always a grand thing. He got a nasty spray of her Dakkasou and he used his own claws and slashed across her face deeply. He finally released and he shoved himself into her as deeply as he could.

"Good to fuck a Shouten? You should not interfere little girl. You tell Uncle Hanaj that his number is up. You tell him I am not soft like my father is. I have no issue killing traitors. I have no issue killing you." He said pulling out of her and he shoved her away.

She stared at him with utter hatred and she suddenly let loose a huge Supaida Nami. It threw him straight through her wall and into the other penthouse on the same floor. She heard screams and she was feral.

"Bastard! Bastard!" She snarled in a beastly tone.

She was not in control at all and she changed form right there. Yhea managed to stand and he stared at the canine she was.

"Well you are a strange blood drinker. Nice little trick there. You wanna go at it?" He said as his eyes bled white.

She lowered her head and she snarled. Mizuki, Karu, and Ayana stood there and Mizuki pulled her fang. Yhea looked around and he was surrounded by daemons all of uppyr descent. He rolled and phased out and Asuna was not changing form.

"Haha? Haha please change back." Mizuki said sheathing her fang.

Asuna sat on her haunches and began howling. Karu called his sire and Naraku. Mizuki saw a Shouten appear and she appeared behind him with a blade to his throat.

"You must have a death wish." She hissed.

"I am Hanaj. Please let me tend her, please!" He cried.

Mizuki lowered her weapon and Hanaj moved to her. He had a horrific look on his face and he was shaking. Asuna knew Lei was here as well but not revealing himself. She slowly changed form and she was angry.

"Asuna you are hurt. You will succumb soon." He said softly.

"Do not touch me." She said shaking.

Hanaj saw how absolutely brutal his own nephew had been and he was horrified. She was bleeding on her face and neck. He did not even think she knew all of her injuries. She walked away from him trembling and he tried to be close.

"I need…I need to go to Romania." She said looking around wildly.

"Haha, I will take you." Mizuki said as she glared at Hanaj.

The rest of her family actually ported with her and Hanaj was stunned. Lei appeared and he was shaking in unrequited rage. He felt such disgust and he looked at Hanaj.

"Tell me what to do and I will do it." He said as his chest heaved.

"I have to go to her." Hanaj said in a horrified tone.

"Yeah that is what we all think of your lovely fucked up family. The rest of the clans hate the tr'Awnhi name." Lei growled.

Hanaj gulped and he was so incredibly angry and furious. He knew that was exactly what Yhea wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki walked her mother through the town house in Budapest. She was still within her beast and she was growling. She was hurt badly and Rina ran down the stairs at feeling her older sister. The sight that greeted her made her blood run cold. Her father and three brothers were not far behind. Her father yelled as he ported behind her.

"Asuna? Good God Asuna." He said softly.

"She is in her inu mind Papa Eyal." Mizuki said softly.

"What Shouten did this?" He asked shaking in pure rage.

"I have not seen him before. He looked young; his hair was very black and he had black eyes." She whispered.

"Yhea." Asuna snarled out.

Eyal was barely containing his rage. He led her to his room and he laid her back.

"Asuna, I need to remove the poison okay? I promise darling it will not hurt." He swore.

"He said you dreamed of me." She whispered.

"Ignore that sick bastard." Eyal said in quiet fury.

"He said he would enter you when you dreamed." She said as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Beloved. I am so sorry." He said clenching his teeth.

He lowered his head and sank his fangs into her. She sighed as pleasure coursed through her and Eyal pathed to Mizuki to please get Nobu. Rina and the twins were shaking as they saw their mother as such. Eyal drained as much as he could and he stood up. He walked to the other side of the room and he began to weep. Rina went to him and held him as he bitterly cried.

"He really hurt her. I saw it in her mind. God Rina." He said trying to calm down.

Rina just hugged him and Mizuki showed with Nobu. Nobu had not seen her like this since Magatushi. He was sickened as he went about pulling her together. She was gone in the Shouten shoki and he made her comfortable. She was asleep and Eyal watched her carefully.

"I hear your thoughts Eyal. Push it down." Nobu stated under his breath.

"She is the mother of my children the same as you! How can I not think it?" He barked.

Hanaj was going insane with all their prattle and he finally stepped in. Eyal snarled in such terrible rage that he pinned the other male to the wall. His claws had gone through his chest and his eyes were blood red.

"How dare you show your face here Shouten." He said in a terrible voice.

"I want to help her! I need to help her." Hanaj snapped.

"Why? Why did the perverted fuck do this? It is me that is his enemy and not her!" Eyal snapped.

"He is angry with her because of us both uppyr. I left my family. He knows I have betrayed them. She carries my son uppyr!" Hanaj cried.

Eyal let him down and Hanaj went to her sleeping form. He sank his own fangs in and instead of blood he withdrew Yhea's toxin. The younger wraith had flooded her with it and the slow acting freezing neuro toxin would have killed her eventually. He pulled back and his eyes were white. He was barely holding his humanoid form and he wanted to kill his nephew. Lei was near as well and he had actually begun to respect the Mongolian Shouten. Hanaj pulled her to him and phased out quickly. Lei appeared next to him as he looked down at her. The look he gave her stunned Hanaj to his very core.

"Guard her for now. I fight Yhea." He said flatly.

"Do not be stupid and get yourself killed. I want my share of your Gods damn piece of crap nephew." Lei hissed.

"I understand. I can face one of my own house. Yhea is not stronger then I." Hanaj stated.

"But he is just as powerful." Lei retorted.

"I know this Jing now shut up! Give her your blood." He growled out.

Lei nodded and he watched Hanaj phase. He truly felt overwhelmed at the moment and he closed his eyes. He knew an alternate time line that he had done the very same thing to her. He lay next to her and he palmed her cheek. He wanted to snarl in rage as he had felt the violation too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eyal was insane at the moment and he had no way of finding the ether beings. He was shaking in helplessness and he ended up shattering a mirror. Rina, Asher, Jarek, and Judafre all watched him and they too felt helpless. He pointed at Nobu and his hand was shaking.

"That being, that Arrancar! He can get us to that foul place. Do you know how to reach him?" He asked.

"Not directly. I know of someone who can get in and find him." He stated.

"Please Nobu. Please I have to do something." He said in frustration.

"Hai. I will return shortly." He said bowing.

Mizuki looked angry and she was angry enough to do something very bad indeed. Rina watched her and she could see her sister's wheel turning.

"What are you planning?" She demanded.

"Nothing. Please stay here." Mizuki stated as she walked and ported.

She was in Karakura Town and she closed her eyes. She could get him here in two shakes of a lamb's tail. Mizuki knew that the Shinigami had been keeping him quite busy. She truly did not wait long and he stood across the street from her. He truly was a beautiful beast. She lifted her head and he casually approached her. She crossed her arms and black miasma swirled around her fingers. Aizen watched his sometimes lover and major obstacle very carefully.

"Hai?" He asked in his calming tone.

"You have been going after the Shouten as self preservation. I want you to go after them for real." Mizuki said carefully.

"I have been otherwise engaged because of your _dear_ husband and his ilk. I am sorry but I do not have the time." He said smiling softly.

"I need this done! I need you to do something other then for yourself one time!" She growled.

"Oh Mizuki then what would be the point?" He asked almost amused.

"It would mean I would freely give of myself. I would submit to the great Aizen-sama." She said in a cold whisper.

"Truly? What has happened that has changed your tune my dear?" He asked intrigued.

"My mother! Things have heated up and damn it all they make you look like a fucking saint!" She said wiping her eyes.

"Well she has kept her word to the letter and I know not the spirit of our arrangement. What would you do Mizuki?" He asked watching and almost amused.

She neared him and she pulled him down. She gave him a most incredible kiss right there and he groaned softly against her lips.

"Very nice." He whispered.

"Take it?" She asked.

"Hai but I want your delicious self now." He said in a soft tone.

"My mother needs me Sosuke. She was brutalized by a different Shouten." She said heavily.

"She just makes all sorts of friends." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up you bastard!" She hissed.

"When Mizuki? Tell me when?" He asked running a finger along her cheek.

"I will return here tomorrow night unless I am stopped by a battle. I expect you to send your Arrancar after the Shouten now!" She said in a soft tone.

"Including Tesla?" He asked amused.

She whipped her head around and she stared at Aizen with shock.

"Could not have the boy dead now could I? He serves his Espada so faithfully." He smiled.

"You had better not harm him! He is innocent Sosuke!" She said a little afraid.

"Tesla will not be harmed. He has his uses and Nnoitra seems quite taken with him." He said smiling.

Mizuki damn near hit him and he tipped her head back and kissed her with incredible passion. Her mind was mush and he began to massage her scalp. She pulled back and stared at him.

"I will wait for you my dear." Sosuke stated then made a garganta appear.

She was left there staring dumbly and she realized that Tesla was indeed alive. She ported back to Romania and she was in her own mind. She hated the Shouten as much as her mother. She hated the Jing clan the worst but she was not dumb. She knew how they had messed with past events. She knew Lei Jing was now an ally. She closed her eyes and she focused on his face. She ported and she looked around in surprise. She was in Hueco Mundo but not like she had ever seen. Lei looked up in surprise and Mizuki moved to her mother's side.

"You two are high handed." She growled.

"Your mother was hurt by another Shouten and by the Gods we will take care of it." He said.

"You know we changed our past but the funny thing is that Renshou is still responsible for much. I hoped you know my mother killed him. She ripped his throat out!" She said in anger.

"Renshou and I were not exactly close. I am not your enemy Lady Mizuki and your mother carries my daughter who will be your sister, can you handle that?" He asked watching her.

"She will be my baby sister and I will adore her but I will tell you something right now, you betray this onna once and I will land on you with both feet. I do not have my yoki mastered as much as my mother but I am almost as strong. I have some nifty little abilities you would not even dream of. You think you Shouten are bad asses? You have not seen us yet!" She sneered.

"Then put that to good use and destroy the tr'Awnhi! If I had known your mother better then I would have not made her my enemy. I would have taken her to my bed immediately." He said coolly.

"Pervert." She snapped.

"One your mother likes, now get out"! He snapped.

"I am going no where. Papa Eyal is furious and going into a blood rage, remember those dumb ass?" Mizuki growled.

"Then do not piss me off." He snapped.

Mizuki sat with her mother and she felt the little ones close. She stood and she checked on them. She went to the triplets and looked down at them fondly. She rubbed her full blooded sister's cheek and the pretty girl and nuzzled it.

"You are the daughter of the mighty Naraku little one. I will tell you a secret about our chichi, just bat your eyelashes at him. He is a sucker for a pretty face and a big hug." She smirked.

Mizuki stared looked around and stared at the nursery that had been set up for the small pups. She had to admit that Lei seemed to be caring for them well. She noticed Haruya was not here and she looked back at Lei in the doorway.

"He is with his sire in his youkai form." He informed her.

"My father adores that boy." She said softly.

"Who does not adore that boy? He is like pure sugar. He is so sweet you cannot help but love him. I have met the Arrancar and he is not that nice." Lei chuckled.

"Grimmjow is rough." She admitted.

"Beautiful." He smiled as he walked away.

She stayed with her mother and waited to hear from her other Shouten mate. She was in shock that her mother would do something like this but she should not be surprised. She was notorious for it herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tianlong was watching his beautiful Akemi and she was practicing her weapon. He decided to talk to Ryukotsusei. He could not live with himself if he was being dishonorable. He ported to the dragon lord who immediately stood up and went to his knee. Tian looked at his great grandson many times over and touched his head.

"I am here to speak my son. I need your forgiveness." He said sitting.

"My lord?" Ryukotsusei asked surprised.

"Akemi is reborn Ryukotsusei. She was my mate from so long ago. Her name was Yingtai." He explained.

"She told me." He said softly.

"She did?" Tian asked shocked.

"Akemi is brutally honest my lord. I am humbled and honored that you help her. I love her with my soul and I know she loves me. When I was younger, I would not have allowed anyone to touch her but myself but things have changed. Our lives have changed. I am pragmatic now and I realize my fierce little onna is uppyr now. She is still changing. I know not what Lady Asuna did but she is loosing any bit of her ningen self." He explained.

"She told you?" He asked dumbly.

"Hai. She said you felt incredible guilt and she had no wish to put you out. She said she knew and I quote, you damn dragons are all alike." He said smirking.

"Your mate is amazing." He said shocked.

"Who am I to impede? You are the lord of all dragons and you are my kami. If you dally then I am honored." Ryukotsusei stated.

"You do not believe that one bit!" Tian said scowling.

"I believe that things have changed. I do believe what I say. Now my lord may I get you something to eat or drink perhaps?" He asked.

"Please wine. I have not had wine in a very long time." He smiled.

* * *

Akemi continued practicing releasing her purity through her naginata and she was beating poor Ang Chi to a pulp. He whined when she burned him and he glared at her.

"Damn it onna! I swear you are trying to kill me!" He groused.

"No I am not. How would I love you if you were dead?" She asked smirking.

"Okay only maimed. Awe shit here comes Daichi. Ever since he became a vizard he kicks my backside half the time." The Manchu lord hissed.

Akemi chuckled and Daichi bowed. He had a sly look in his golden amber eyes. He pulled his short katana and began to slash at Ang Chi in a friendly spar. Akemi knew Tian was here, she felt him but she had no wish to scare him off. She had been honest with Ryukotsusei who was unofficially her chief mate. The other two listened to him and what he had to say. They were a family, albeit a very weird family but it worked for them. She drifted a little into the forest to hunt and she listened to the heart beat of a wild deer. She heard a steady rhythm and she appeared deeper in the forest. She was forcefully grabbed and shoved down and she snarled. She waved her arm and something hit a tree. She looked up and saw a red haired being with deadly looking claws that looked like they were dipped in blood. He stared at her with red eyes and his clothing left very little to the imagination. She could see through the legs of his pants and arms and as he moved his groin was very visible.

"You are a dragoness." He said in a deep voice.

"Wrong bastard!" She snarled.

"Drostan is taken with you. I would know why." He said arrogantly.

"Who in the Kamis name are you?" She demanded.

"I am Aldric. I am a basilisk." He said smoothly.

"What the hell?" She asked shocked.

"Ja. Hell is a good term." He smirked.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"You are a distraction from the combined agenda of killing a certain black basilisk." He said in a temper.

"Why would you kill someone who was your own species?" She demanded.

"Because Amedeo has power and I will take his power." Aldric said bluntly.

"That kingdom is dead. There is no one left." Akemi stated.

"You know not about anything frau. You think all basilisk, wyvern, and dragons are gone? No, we conquer and destroy those who are weak. Your dragons are weak." He laughed.

He rushed her and he wrapped his deadly looking claws around her throat. She tried to scream and he made her look at him. She did not move fast enough and she was thrown without mercy against a tree. Aldric dusted himself off and stared down at the small woman. Drostan was a fool and too soft. He had destroyed Valentina but could not destroy this one. He looked up to see two reptile demons and they looked furious. One hand had white hair and the other long golden tresses. Aldric was looking at both with utter contempt. Tianlong was behind the red basilisk instantly. The golden dragon released a flare of intense fire and it caught the red basilisk in its heat. The beast screamed and he suddenly spit at Akemi. She screamed and Ryukotsusei released a raigekidan blast that hit the red basilisk in the chest. Charred flesh could be scented and Akemi was on the ground screaming in pain. Tianlong wrapped his hand around the basilisk throat and his skin began to burn. Aldric ported out and Akemi was on the ground suffering from the venom. Ryukotsusei kneeled by her and she began convulsing.

"Hell!" The current dragon lord said.

"Get the doctor." Tian said firmly.

Ryukotsusei ported to Japan and found Shinobu quickly. He dragged the boy back and they had brought Akemi inside to be seen. Tian stood by his descendent and he was tense.

"My son. It seems my presence is needed here until these monsters are obliterated." He said softly.

"Thank you my lord." Ryukotsusei said bowing his head.

"Thank me when the wyvern and red basilisk beasts are no longer on our doorstep." Tian said lifting his chin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lei was incensed and so damn angry. He was contemplating his moves and he realized that perhaps he could infuse her blood much the same way that Hanaj had at one time. He stared at her and her daughter was still there staring at him as if he was still the devil. Lei made up his mind and he phased slowly to an in between that led to the time stream. He intended to make her immune in her past guise. He intended to do it early on as well. He stepped out and he looked around. He phased his clothes to match and he made sure to sense the clan. He would not create a paradox. The Jing Shouten were taught early on not to create a paradox that could not be fixed. He was in Manchuria and he knew she was here a lot with his nephew. He moved in his corporeal form and he phased to the summer palace. He was shocked to see her with the Manchu mutt who had broke his sister's heart and he realized that he was near her extreme youth. He watched in fascination as she made love to the green eyed mutt and she cried out. He scoffed and he realized he could do so much better. He waited till she was asleep and he appeared next to her. She was truly so young and it showed. She did not look old at all in the future but she was still in the last dregs of youth. He palmed her cheek and she suddenly woke up.

"Who are you?" She hissed softly.

"Please. I mean you no harm." He said almost gently.

He touched her and phased them outside of palace grounds and she looked around shocked. His face was gentle and she circled him.

"What do you want?" Asuna demanded.

"I wish to help you. I wish to help so that you will not be vulnerable." Lei stated.

She watched this being whatever he was and she was leery. It hit him and he knew Bai was alive. His face was full of emotion and he had never been able to come back to this era. Indecision flitted across his features and he suddenly pulled her into his arms and held her jaw as he searched her face with his black eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"Asuna." He whispered.

"How do you know me?" She hissed.

He slowly bent her head and he began to kiss her deeply. She groaned heavily as he expertly began to ravish a more naive version of the woman he was in love with. He phased her clothes away and one hand gently cupped her breast and tweaked her nipple. She was moaning into his mouth and he was suddenly hungry. He realized how close to pure she was and he was suddenly needy. He released her lips and he began to slowly touch and fondle her.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Lei Shi." He said in her ear.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

"I worship you woman. Gods you are so tight. You little minx you really were pure." He said under his breath.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

Lei growled fiercely and he lowered her to the ground. He was going to make this so incredible that she thought it a dream. He phased his own clothes away and he was in awe of her beautiful body. Her hips were slightly more narrowed then when he knew her but still so utterly tempting. He went to licking and suckling her nipples and she squirmed under him as he was becoming more in a haze. She was gasping and moaning louder as he began to nip her skin and Asuna looked at the being taking her into bliss. He lifted his head and he hovered his lips over her breast again. He slipped his fangs into her globe around the areola. She cried out in a near scream as he fed. Lei was enraptured as he tasted her powerful but subdued power. He slid down her body and nipped her inner thighs.

"What was that?" She asked in a languid way.

"My way. You are so young." He managed.

He slipped his tongue inside of her and she moaned out. As he continued to plunge his tongue into her his claw pierced her thigh. He was leaching his toxin so slowly that it would become apart of her. It was easier to do during an act of passion so it was barely felt. He nicked her clit with his fang and suckled her hard and he continued his covert act. She was gasping and begging at this point and he was so damn hard and wanting to be inside of his mate. He brought her several completions before he was done and he slowly slid up her body to meet her lips. She groaned loudly and he ripped his lips from her mouth as he pushed into her nearly pure body. He snarled as she was ungodly tight and he was astonished at how magnificent she felt. Lei was loosing his cohesion so fast it was astonishing. He growled and groaned as he made love to her. She was moaning too and meeting his hips as he took her slowly. He was trying to change form but she was hanging on too tightly. She was actually using her uppyr yoki without knowing.

"Woman please. Oh Gods please let me go. I want to be inside of you." He cried.

"You are." She said gasping.

"No within your body. Please let me go! Please Asuna let me go." He begged of her.

"I cannot let go." She whined.

A major and intense release took him and he cried out loudly. He shuddered under the powerful spasms of her tight channel and he fell against her. He went to kissing her and he could not stop. She was so far gone in her release and squirmed underneath him.

"Can I phase into you? Please!" He begged.

"Okay." She said numbly.

She somehow let him go and he phased into her. She was rigid and she was moaning heavily as he took her from within. She was bowing and screaming as she experienced heaven. She fell unconscious as he slipped from her. He fell to his back beside her and he kissed her fingers. His mark was on her inner thigh but it could not be helped. He felt the green eyed dog growling and snarling in a distance and he phased out. Katashi came upon her and she had obviously been taken. She was groggy and he was incensed. Lei watched as she was taken from the area and he felt better that she added protection. Hanaj should be able to do the same to her as well in theory and she would be a deadly cocktail to any other Shouten. He went to leave and he felt Bai. He was stiff and he turned around. He saw his sister and she looked mad.

"Bai." He breathed.

"Why are you here Lei? Who watches the clan?" She asked in her sing song voice.

"I was curious is all. I will return." He said bowing.

She was in front of him instantly and she ran a finger along his cheek. She stared at her younger brother and kissed his cheek.

"You are a good boy Lei." She said softly.

"Where is your son?" He asked.

"It does not matter where Ang Chi is!" She snapped.

"Sister bring him home please! I implore you." He begged.

"You will not implore me to do anything Lei! I am still your ruler and you are my baby brother." She hissed.

"Bai please. Please sister." He begged.

"This is unseemly. I have a land to conquer and a lesson to teach." She growled at him.

"Bai I miss you." He said gritting his teeth.

"Sister things are bad with the tr'Awnhi!" He blurted out.

"What do you mean?" She demanded as she stared at him.

"Things have gone bad. Yhea is alive." He stated crossing his arms.

"They do not need us do they?" She demanded.

"No, I have been not aiding them." Lei replied.

"How is Yhea tr'Awnhi alive?" She asked curiously.

"I cannot say. I do not know. Please Bai please just come home." He said grabbing her hand.

"What have you been fucking Lei?" She asked looking at his hands.

"Nothing! Bai damn you will you please listen to me?" He yelled.

"Go home Lei. I will return at some point." She said smiling.

She phased out and he felt utter despair. His stomach clenched and he felt wretched. He phased back to the in between and he looked back. It finally hit him that Bai would never have returned no matter what and his sister had gone insane. Bitterness ripped in his gut and he went back to his palace in the modern era. She was awake and she stared at him. She watched his eyes and he felt no shame. He sat down by her and she looked up at him.

"What did you do?" She asked weakly.

"I infused your blood with my toxin. You are a poison to another Shouten besides Hanaj." He explained.

"Lei, go back. Please you must go back." She whispered closing her eyes.

"Why? I only did it to help you." He said confused.

"You left me with something Lei. You have to go back." She whispered hoarsely.

"Do not be cryptic damnit!" He snapped.

"He hurt me Lei. Kamis it hurts." She said rolling her head to the side.

"I am so sorry. Hanaj is already fighting him. I am so sorry." He stated laying his head close to hers.

"You left me then and I did not know. You have to go back. I was alone." She said closing her eyes tightly.

He nodded and he barely touched her cheek with his lips. He stood up and Mizuki watched him. He was utterly confused and he phased to the in between. He made it back and slipped through to the other era. He normally had a good grasp with his telepathy but this was odd for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He could sense her and he closed his eyes. She was in He Gang and the palace was darkened. Her eyes were red and she stared up at him. He knelt by her and she was whimpering.

"What is wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Do not know. I hurt. I hurt so bad." She said growling.

"Asuna look at me." He said calmly.

"What are you are?" She asked groaning loudly.

"I am a Shouten. Woman you are burning up!" He cried.

"Please help me! I fought that bitch Bai Jing but she killed my pup. Oh it hurts!" She screamed.

Lei was getting nervous and he helped her lay back. He began to feel along her and he was feeling a strange aura. His hands began to shake as he lifted her haori. She had a small belly but Shouten babes would feel slightly different. He was shaking terribly as he made her spread open her thighs.

"Asuna, I did not know. Gods I did not know. You must breathe deeply. Please breathe very deeply." He commanded.

"What? Is it a pup?" She asked deliriously.

"Yes. Yes this is my babe my dear one. Shouten babes are different okay? You will birth it corporeal. They phase back and forth at times. You will feel movement and then none. Let me look." He said shaking badly.

She was feeling shoki of the babe he was sure and he pulled her hakama down. He spread her open and he was hyper ventilating. She was close to birth and he was shocked. He moved up and he held hands.

"When the babe is coming, it will be corporeal okay? I am a trans dimensional being. Do you understand?" He asked in a scared tone.

"I do not understand. Why did you come to me that night?" She asked in confusion.

"I love you. I wanted to help you. I had to give my toxin to make you more protected. I meant no harm." He said quietly.

"You touched me so softly. I know." She said beginning to fall unconscious.

He freaked and he had no idea who to contact. He ported suddenly and he knew the spiders were in Korea and Sendai. He appeared in Seoul and he wildly looked around. He searched in his true form and he found Nobu. He thanked his deities and he appeared. Nobu jumped and he was shaking.

"Help me! Please. The woman I am mated to is having difficulty." He said quickly.

"Take me." Nobu said grabbing a bag.

Lei phased them to Asuna and she was passed out. Nobu went to her and he gave her something to swallow. She was awake soon enough and she stared out with dull eyes.

"What did you do to me?" She asked Lei.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

"I am Nobu inu. You are birthing it seems. Do you feel the need to push?" He asked.

"No." She said laying her head back.

"I am going to cut it out." Nobu stated.

"I have never seen it with a Shouten." Lei stated.

"It will kill her." Nobu said as he began to put his instruments out.

Asuna watched and she realized that she had life within her. Bai Jing had not killed this one. She felt a blade draw across her belly and she groaned from the dull pain. Nobu was working fast and he pulled out a being he had no idea what it was but it was a small male. Lei made a wounded noise and the baby was not breathing. He fell forward and grabbed his son. He had her hair. He was shocked and his boy had her silver hair.

"Please breathe. Please my baby breathe!" He said frantically.

Asuna lifted her hand and tried to touch him. Lei was becoming emotional and he brought the lifeless babe to her. She held his small hand and she pushed through a huge amount of her yoki. His small limbs jerked and began to whine a little. Nobu was surprised and her hand fell away. Slowly the boy babe began to gather strength and began screaming.

"He seems better. What are you?" Nobu asked.

"I am a wraith." He said shaking.

He looked down at his son and he felt tears fall down his face. This whole thing seemed unreal and impossible. He stared down at the beautiful little boy and he openly wept. He held him close and Asuna watched him as he held the infant.

"Where do you know me?" She managed to ask.

"From an era further away." He said wiping his black eyes.

"Promise me something?" She asked.

"Yes." Lei said hoarsely.

"Take him away. I am at war and I escaped my mate who is over zealous. He will not accept him." She said looking at her first born.

"I will take him where he will be safe and he will know you." He promised.

"Okay. Kumo can you make this seem a dream?" She asked Nobu.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Go." She told Lei.

He nodded and he looked down at her.

"I will never betray you. I swear it." He murmured.

"I do not understand but I get the feeling that we were enemies at one time." Asuna said sleepily.

"I am Jing Lei Shi." He admitted.

She could barely move her head and she stared at him.

"Bai is my sister." He said kneeling.

"Then why come to me? What are you and what is she?" She demanded.

"She is not right and I am not your enemy. Get her to take in your blood." He said softly.

He was telling her how to kill his own flesh and blood but he could not loose her. He could not loose the mother of his son. He bowed and he looked back.

"Why help me?" She demanded.

"Because you stole something from me." He said softly.

"And what did I steal?" She mumbled from a drugged state.

"My heart and my soul." He whispered.

Asuna watched him slowly fade and she was bleary eyed. She could not make heads or tails of what just happened but this man had told her he loved her. She promptly passed out and everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lei came back to his palace and he had to stop and weep several times. He moved slowly and he made it to her side. She slept heavily and Mizuki looked up and her eyes widened in shock.

"Please let me speak with her alone." Lei asked softly.

Mizuki nodded and she stood up and left. Lei gently roused Asuna and her eyes opened. She looked at him and then at the babe she could barely remember. She managed to sit up and she stared at him.

"Name him Lei. I will nurse him." She said weakly.

"I have a wet nurse." He said softly.

"I barely remember. Why did you do this?" She asked.

"I want you to be poison to the other Shouten." He said flatly.

She held out her arms and she saw his face. She whined and held him close to her. Lei was affected as she weakly opened her shirt. He tried to protest but she closed her eyes as the babe automatically latched on. She made a low growling sound and he sat down by her.

"I remember loosing my pup and I thought I dreamed this." She said hoarsely.

"Shen." He stated softly and in a shaky voice.

She nodded and she physically felt horrid. She knew she looked a fright and Yhea had been brutal. She looked over at Lei and he was staring hard at his babe.

"He has not opened his eyes." He murmured.

"He will." She stated.

"You were pregnant with him the same time that Bai, I mean you were…" He said stumbling over his words.

"You came to me within weeks of my mating Katashi. Hai I was pregnant with his twin." She said as two tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Oh Gods! My sister almost killed my son?" He asked horrified.

"Apparently she did not. We are in Hueco Mundo?" She asked.

"The in between." Lei said softly.

"Lei look." Asuna said in a whisper.

Shen's small eyes opened and they were grey. He was shocked and looked at him.

"Bai's eyes were a dark grey." He informed her.

"Shouten keep their babes in the in between do they not?" She asked in heavy voice.

"Yes." He said emotionally.

Shen had quit nursing and he was looking straight up. Lei look over him and he noticed such subtle things that were Shouten and corporeal. The most striking feature was the crescent moon on his forehead. He took him from Asuna and held him. He looked at her and he could not stop his feelings that were crashing into him.

"We tried to get in. We did not leave you to suffer." He said frowning.

"I know Lei. I know he was keeping me in and you all out. I felt it." She stated looking away.

He could say nothing and he felt her horror at herself and Yhea. She lay back down and rolled to her side.

"Please do not pull away." He begged.

"I cannot. We inadvertently made a love child. I have realized your sister must have sensed something." She said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Please do not regret him." Lei said in a desperate tone.

"I do not regret him. I mourned him." She said crying hard.

"Mourned him?" He asked stunned.

"I thought him stolen. I thought you had stolen him from me for _her_." She said wiping her eyes more.

"I betrayed her for _you_." He said in a wounded tone.

"You saw Bai in the past?" She asked.

"Yes I saw her. I loved her and I realized I loved you more." Lei stated baring his soul.

She reached out and he brought their son to her. He lay down to face her and she kissed Shen's head.

"I did not mean to get you with child. I swear I went to only strengthen you." He said.

"I did not let you phase out." She murmured sleepily.

"No." He agreed.

"You felt too good." She smiled a little.

"Oh I see. You know it is supposed to be beautiful the way we are. It is supposed to be about joy and pleasure, not pain." He said closing his eyes.

"I know how it is with you and Hanaj. I also know you hated me so much in the past." She murmured.

"I know. I wish I had never hated you." He said touching their infant.

She closed her eyes and tears slipped out.

"Will you still care for my pups?" She asked.

"Of course. I will protect them with my life." He murmured.

She nodded and she fell asleep. Lei felt Hanaj enter later and he was torn up. He saw her and Lei. His mouth dropped and he saw a Shouten infant. He neared them and Lei looked up.

"What did you do?" He asked stunned.

"Long story. Did you beat him?" Lei demanded.

"No. He cowered away. He is hurt badly though." Hanaj said as he ran a finger along the babe's cheek.

"Did she?" He asked shocked.

"No not yet but I went back. I infused her with my toxin the way you had. In theory you should be able to do so as well." Lei stated softly.

"Actually that is a brilliant idea Jing. Yhea suffered badly. I made him suffer tremendous pain." Hanaj said cruelly.

"So in infusing her with your toxin you got her pregnant?" Hanaj asked.

"It was not my intention! She would not let me go damnit. Even then she was powerful but she did not control it like she does now. I tried to disengage." Lei said defensively.

"Well he looks more like her thankfully. Your sorry ass is too pretty." The Shouten prince snorted.

"I hope your son looks like a dandy tr'Awnhi. I hope he is soft and pretty." Lei retorted.

Hanaj laid on her other side and drifted. He was hurting but Yhea was hurting worse, he believed the technical term was testicular torsion. Hanaj fell asleep and dreamed of tearing up Yhea to death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yhea was hurting. He was in such severe pain that he wished for death. His uncle had been quite put out but he had been quite happy. He was furious that his pretty uncle should be drawn into such depravity but he managed to stay in his spirit form. He intended to taunt the Tepest house cruelly and he was in Romania. He saw Eyal and his gut twisted again. He remembered the first time he showed himself to the lovely man. He had been feeding from him for months and he could not resist the look that he had when he had climaxed. Yhea was angry and he neared the uppyr ruler. He suddenly grabbed his throat and pulled him backwards. He phased in and held on tightly.

"How many times did I make you scream?" He hissed in his ear.

"You hurt her! If it is me that you want revenge on then take it out on me!" He snarled.

"You love her. You always loved her. Never could you possibly see anyone else." Yhea said in anger.

"You? How could I have felt for you?" Eyal snarled.

"We shall see. I will prey upon her again and again Eyal. I will make her so torn open and blood will drip from every orifice." The wraith prince said cruelly.

"You hurt an innocent! She has done nothing to you!" he yelled.

Yhea was brutal and he reached into his expensive black trousers. Eyal snarled and tried in vain to throw him off. He had hoped to lure the wraith here but Yhea was smart. The Shouten was stroking him hard and he was revolted. He saw him shift his appearance and he gasped.

"Is this the face you wish to see?" Yhea asked in Akana's voice.

"Stop it!" Eyal roared.

"See your body likes this. You were in love with that Egyptian slut and she left you. She left you for a supposed after life with that Egyptian mutt. Damn you come!" He hissed.

"I love her still!" Eyal said trying to stop his body.

"Yes you do." Yhea said and forced his head back in a brutal kiss.

The Shouten was rewarded with a massive release and he bit his tongue harshly. Eyal snarled in anger. Yhea shoved him down and he stared down at him with Akana's silvery eyes.

"Shall I mount you? Would you like that?" he said in a seductive tone.

"Get away from me you freak!" Eyal snarled.

Yhea was suddenly in horrendous pain as Jarek had his hand straight through the wraith's middle. His father had barely covered his shame and Yhea stared back at Jarek. He phased out and son looked at father.

"Go to her children. I care not who. Naraku's children are powerful as hell." Eyal said getting up.

"Da. Father can I help?" Jarek asked.

"No! Leave me be Jarek. Please just leave me be." He said getting up.

Eyal was humiliated as Yhea was the strongest Shouten he had ever faced and he had all sorts of power but none against the wraith. He hated the bastard and to see a likeness of his precious Akana. His eyes shut and he was miserable. He was in a tailspin and he had thought this nightmare over. He managed to stand and he proceeded to vomit at the bastard touching him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was awake and she had drifted from the palace. Hanaj was torn up but he was healing. Lei was sleeping heavily after a long night with their son. She was in shock but she closed her eyes and remembered how he had been with her that night. Asuna was not prepared for anything at all and when she saw Yhea in the distance she was growling.

"You will not have him!" Yhea snarled.

"I do not have him per say. I have his love." She growled.

Yhea was on her suddenly and he phased within her. She was unprepared and she felt him deep within her mind. Whatever shields were attempted to be put in place; she failed. Yhea was gasping and he was in wonder. What he was awash in was only a small bit of what Eyal was. He released her and he was panting away from her.

"No wonder he cannot give you up." He breathed hard.

"Raping me once was not enough?" She snarled.

"I can take you and make you enjoy it woman. I can make you scream and flood yourself." He said in a heated tone.

She was snarling and growling as he pried her thighs apart. He was overwhelmed in the beauty he had beheld and he attempted to bite into her neck. He tasted foul and putrid blood. He spit it out and he snarled.

"So my uncle and Jing made you a vat of poison to other Shouten? No matter." He said in a soft tone.

He used his shoki differently this time and she was gripped in spasms of pleasure. Yhea was a mess but he was going to shatter her and destroy Eyal. He settled himself between her thighs and he lazily licked and nipped her clit. She was in pain and pleasure as the bastard took his enjoyment. He lifted his head and watched her.

"I want Eyal to see this. I want you to open to him or I will hurt your babies." He threatened.

She whimpered and she opened her mind to Eyal. He was surprised and he felt what was happening. Yhea made her whimper more and he was suddenly inside of her. His eyes rolled back and she was prepared. He moved hard and fast as her body was overloaded. Eyal tried to get to her and he could not. Rage spilled through him and he was losing his mind. Through sheer force of will and a reversal of what she normally did; Eyal channeled her and he was suddenly there. He ripped Yhea from her and began slashing him with his claws and objects began to hurl themselves at him. Eyal lifted him up with his will and he was fixing to rip Yhea apart. Asuna was weak unbelievably as he was consumed with such wrath. Yhea phased out just as Eyal was fixing to rip him apart with will alone. He fell to her side and he pulled her up to him. He was shaking and tears fell down his face. He held her tightly and self hatred consumed him. Lei and Hanaj appeared and Eyal stared at them.

"You had better help me figure out how to stop him or I will kill you both." Eyal snarled.

"Do not threaten uppyr as we will work together. Yhea is deranged." Hanaj said shaking in anger.

"Do something! He will destroy her!" Eyal said beginning to weep.

Eyal picked her up and he ported to Romania. Both Shouten stared at the other and Lei spoke first.

"How did he get into the in between?" He asked surprised.

"No idea." Hanaj murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ulquiorra had heard the news and he was bothered heavily by it. He went back to Los Noches and he walked up to Grimmjow and barely moved his head. It was strange but they worked together whenever it involved family.

"Lady Asuna has been raped by a Shouten. It was apparently brutal." The Fourth said nary of an emotion displayed.

"What the fuck?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. I think it prudent you send your Fraccion to keep an eye upon her. Perhaps Granz?" The pale one said.

"Yeah. I hate the fucking bastard! He's done nothing but have us fight pansy ass shinigami and a Shouten here and there." Grimmjow growled low.

Ulquiorra nodded and he was in turmoil deep within. Things with his kumo family had returned to normal and he was enamored as much as ever with Rishou and Erena. He was aching intensely for Iyo but could not find her anywhere. He feared she may have fell and taken in by a hollow. The thought that a lesser being had killed her made his skin crawl. He walked on and Grimmjow took off to find Yylfordt. The blonde Arrancar was busy flirting with Halibel's Fraccion, Sun Sun. Grimmjow growled and he left his pleasing endeavor.

"Go to the other plane and keep an eye on my woman. Report any movement of the fucking Shouten. Watch her and if need be protect her till I can get my ass there." He commanded.

"Hai my king." Yylfordt said bowing low.

He produced a garganta and he was curious to go into the real world. Grimmjow had said she was in a place called Romania. He went to where he could watch and he waited. He was bored out of his mind and he was remembering a particularly nice romp with Sun Sun. He watched and he waited and waited. He yawned heavily and looked around. He felt a strong aura almost like spiritual pressure. He saw a female with black hair and a scarf on her head. She stared up at him with zircon colored eyes. Her eyes alone made him speechless. She stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"I was ordered to watch over this area by my Espada." He said crossing his arms.

"You are not welcome here Arrancar." She said watching him.

"Yo brother I am following orders okay?" He snapped.

She pulled out a thin and nasty looking blade. He was surprised but she was being cautious.

"Who are you Arrancar? I do not think I have seen you." She growled.

"My Espada Grimmjow demanded I watch and help protect his onna." He said exasperated.

"Okay. Stay out of the way. I am Lady Emi." She said bowing.

"I am Yylfordt Granz." He replied.

She nodded and she watched the pretty blonde Arrancar go back to his watching. Emi sighed and all manner of things were hitting the fan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wen woke up and she felt sharp pains in her lower abdomen. She groaned and Gabrielus was probably with the boys as she had come to call them. She sat up slowly and she saw the cream colored sheets had a small pool of blood. She cried out and she managed to stand. She was shaking as she made it to the door. She opened her bedroom door and she held her stomach. Things between her reptile mate and her had started to go better since their reckoning. She was gasping and she watched in horror as blood began to run down her legs. She cried out and panic began to set in. She was gasping and she made it to the phone. She dialed her mate and she was beginning to cry as the pain became unreal.

"Gabrielus? Please! Bleeding! Help me." She said crying.

Gabrielus was in the apartment immediately and she was shaking badly. The blood horrified him but he knelt by her.

"Wen? Femmina I am here." He said as he picked her up.

"Gods!" She screamed as searing pain shot through her.

"I am taking you now si?" He said more calm then he felt.

He shifted to Yamasaki General and he laid her on a gurney. He yelled out for a doctor and Shinobu ran over.

"Wen? Oh Kamis." He said as he assessed her belly.

He put his ear to her belly and she was screaming in pain. Gabrielus looked horrified and he watched as his mate was wheeled down the hall. Wen screamed again and her mate was stricken still. Shinobu was horrified himself but he looked at his slightly older sister and he blanched. The babe was tearing her apart and he had to do a section now. He yelled for a crash cart and Nanami ran to him. He picked up a scalpel and Nanami poured widow venom down her throat. Wen was in agony as her brother cut into her lower abdomen. Gabrielus went to his knees and he pressed his forehead to the ground. His face was frozen in fear and he begged the Gods to deliver his mate and babe. He was getting hysterical as well and Shinobu had never worked so fast in his life. Nanami was pulling open her abdomen as well and her brother reached in and pulled out a very blue babe.

"I need a warmer here stat!" He yelled.

"Wen? Sweetie breath for me okay? We are going to give you oxygen now." Nanami said gently.

"My baby? What?" She said terrified.

Shinobu laid the blue female on the warmer and he was scared. A pediatrician came up and she began to assess the blue babe and she immediately went about intubating her. Gabrielus stood up and his face was red from tears. Wen was beginning to breathe too hard and Nanami looked at Shinobu.

"Get the OR ready now!" He yelled.

Nanami managed to pull out the twin and Gabrielus about fainted. This one was smaller and it was a boy. He too was blue and they put him on a warmer. Shinobu covered her abdomen and he was certain that they were going to have to take her ruined womb. Her babes had ripped her open and she was bleeding to death. Nanami stayed behind and she watched as the doors closed.

"What happened? What happened?" Gabrielus repeated.

"She is bleeding out. Your girl twin weighs above ten pounds and the boy weighs about eight or nine okay? We are going to save her but your babes need you now." Nanami told her brother in law gently.

He let himself be led to the warmers and his girl had silver hair. Her eyes were still closed but she had stripes that were so subtle but they were scaled. He was in awe and her brother too had silver hair. He had stripes of scales too. Gabrielus leaned his head down and began to sob. He believed that he had killed Josephina and now his beautiful Wen.

"Gabrielus look. Look." Nanami said.

He looked up and his daughter had opened her eyes briefly. Light green eyes that mirrored his own stared back. His son too opened his eyes and they were golden brown.

"They are going to be okay. They are full term. They look good at the moment. Come on." She said guiding him.

"What of Wen?" He asked choking.

"I do not know yet. She was bad off but Shinobu is a genius on the hybrid youkai okay?" She stated.

Gabrielus nodded and he followed his children to the nursery.

* * *

Shinobu tried in vain but he could not stop the bleeding. He had to perform a hysterectomy to save her life. Wen was asleep and he wheeled her out. Gabrielus stood up and he saw her asleep.

"I am sorry. I could not save her uterus. I had to take it to save her life. Her uterine walls were thin from the twins. Your babes are awake and alert. They have been weaned off the oxygen and are breathing on their own. Your girl weighs ten pounds and eleven ounces and your son weighs eight pounds and twelve ounces." Shinobu said in a defeated tone.

"You saved them. Thank you so much. Si thank you!" Gabrielus said kissing each of his cheeks.

"I did not save Wen's womb. I am sorry. I tried." Shinobu stated hanging his head a little.

"No. She is most important no? She gave me a son and a daughter! What man could ask for more?" Gabrielus asked emotionally.

"Wen wanted a lot of cubs. She wanted a big family. I am sorry I failed her." Shinobu stated as he left the area.

He was glad he had saved his sister's life but the price had been high. He was in a mood and intended to get very drunk. He and the lynx were seeing each other regularly and she had acclimated to Japan quite well. He ported to Hibari's lounge and he was surprised to see his sister and her mate, Ryunosuke.

"Wen had her cubs. I could not save her uterus though." He said sitting at the bar.

"I am thinking you wish to be drunk?" She asked.

"Hai. I failed her Bari." Shinobu said in despair.

"No you did not! How can you say that?" She asked.

"Because I am the son of the great Nobu. Doctor extraordinaire and I could not help my big sister!" He growled.

Ryunosuke came closer and it was obvious that Shinobu was devastated. His face was downcast and he was drinking steadily. He was downing expensive sake and asked for it to keep coming. Shinobu was sloppy drunk and he stood up. He moved slowly towards his home. He looked up to see an onna of immense beauty. Her face was beautiful and his mouth was agape.

"Do you need help sir?" She asked.

"No but thank you." He said staring at her amber eyes.

Shinobu was face to face with an inu bitch that made his heart hammer so hard he wondered if it needed to be monitored. She smiled at him softly as her golden hair blew in the wind.

"I was looking for some people. Maybe you can help me instead." She smiled softly.

"Hai sure." Shinobu said blushing.

"I am Imari. I believe my brother's siblings are around here somewhere." She said hopeful.

"I am Shinobu. You are talking about my older brother Nobuyuki." He said surprised.

"Hai. I am his long lost sister it seems. We share the same mother but different sires." She said in a gentle tone.

"Welcome! How come we have not met you?" Shinobu asked stunned.

"Isamu and I were a huge secret it seems. My father one's indiscretion was with Nobuyuki's mother. We were raised by Haha." She shrugged.

"You are Lady Akemi's sister?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. You must be Yamasaki Shinobu." Imari said bowing.

"Hai. You are beautiful!" He said stupidly.

"Thank you! May I escort you home? It seems you are swaying on your feet." She said taking his arm.

"Please. I had a bad day." He said sighing.

"Why is that?" She asked genuinely interested.

"One of my sisters gave birth but it was bad. She had twins but they were huge! She ended up tearing her uterine wall. I had to take her womb. These were her first born." He said bitterly.

"You saved your sister though?" Imari inquired.

"I did. I feel terrible. This is our apartment building where we house the many members of the family. Would you like to come up and I can call my older brother?" Shinobu asked.

"I would not be imposing?" She asked.

"No." He smiled.

She followed him to his apartment and he fell on the couch. Imari watched him and he was despondent. She sat by him and he looked over at her.

"Kamis you are so gorgeous. I am sorry that I am a sod at the moment." He said sighing deeply and closed his eyes.

He knew he was terribly drunk and he needed to hydrate himself before he woke up with a tremendous hangover. He stood up and he went to his fridge. He opened it and he poured himself a cocktail that was full of electrolytes and vitamins to replenish his stupidity. Imari watched him and he could not get over how utterly beautiful she was. She blinked her eyes at him and she stood up. She neared him and she actually guided him to his bed. He blinked his kumo eyes.

"You did what you could. I am sorry you feel so badly about it. I am sure she will be grateful." She murmured softly.

"I am not as good as Nanami or my father. Nanami could have done it. Hell so could have my chichi." He said in a guilty tone.

"I know a man who used to think he was not good enough and it turns out he was more then good enough." She said running a hand gently through his black hair.

"Great Uncle Inuyasha? Yeah he is a great man. I barely know him sad to say. I should have been able to help Wen." He stated in sorrow.

Imari was affected heavily and she pressed her lips to his. Shinobu was shocked but he kissed her back. It hit him how drunk he truly was and he pulled back. He laid back and stared at his ceiling.

"I am an idiot Imari. Forgive me." He said closing his eyes.

"I kissed you Shinobu. Scoot over." She said lightly.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Because I am inu and I prefer to sleep in groups. Now scoot over and we will commune together okay?" She smiled.

Shinobu was numb and did as she asked. She was soft next to him and he ended up falling into an alcoholic coma. He slept until morning and the sun was bright as hell. He covered his eyes and he felt sloppy. He slipped from the bed and went to the shower. He turned it on and he groaned when the spray hit him. The heat helped his throbbing head and he was stunned when he felt slender fingers begin to massage his temples.

"This should help." She said gently.

"Onna! I am so sorry. I am normally more responsible. Did we?" He asked sheepishly.

"No you were a gentleman. I asked to sleep next to you and I kissed you. So do not fret." She said beginning to wash him.

Shinobu was a little stunned by her actions. She did nothing licentious and she washed his shoulder length black hair. He felt much better and he wondered about her, Not much was spoken about Nobuyuki's mother and his golden haired brother did not mention her at all. He knew very little but he knew her death had been tragic. Imari washed every last bit of skin and he was suddenly very aroused and very embarrassed. She smiled at him with her amber eyes and she gently washed his arousal. He shut his eyes and he bit back a groan.

"Sorry. I am a little mischievous. Haha swears I am just like Chichi." She smiled.

"No it is okay." He said gasping.

"Silly kumo. Just enjoy it." She said softly.

"Oh Kamis." He said having to lean against the shower wall.

She continued to stroke him and more firmly and he groaned loudly as he climaxed harshly. His breath left him for a second and he finally regained himself.

"Your headache should be gone." She said kissing his cheek.

"You did that to get rid of my headache?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Plus you have a really sweet back side. I will let you dress and maybe we can call my brother." She said smiled.

She slipped away and he was speechless. His headache was indeed gone and he was still very much aroused. He hated his kumo libido at times. He rivaled any inu in sheer randiness any day. He sighed more and he slipped on a robe. He walked out into his living room and she had made coffee. He looked up and praised the Kamis and he entered his kitchen. She proceeded to make him some eggs and bacon and he was further astonished.

"Haha is quite domestic. Anyway Akemi never learned how to cook. Isamu knows! It is hilarious. Is your father a good man?" She asked.

"He is. He has had some tragedies as far as I know. We do not talk about it because he gets haunted. I know his first mate died in child birth and his second one he divorced." He stated.

"That would be Lady Juuna and my birth mother." She said gently.

"I think the story went that my chichi was working all the time and he felt she needed more. It ended up being a mistake but he was too late. That is all I know." Shinobu shrugged.

"She killed herself." Imari said looking at him.

"I had no idea. I do not think we were told on purpose. Nobuyuki has fond memories of her but honestly he always called my Haha his." He replied.

"She is amazing that cousin of mine." She smiled.

"Hai that being said, we are cousins." He said a little red.

"Second cousins and in some places that does not matter but if that bothers you then I shall refrain." She bowed.

Shinobu watched and she ate her own cooking with ease. He ate and he had to admit he felt much better. His heart felt heavy and he needed to get to the hospital. He was not used to failing and he dressed quickly and found his older brother's number for Imari and he proceeded to port to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She hated feeling weak and she hated being vulnerable. She pulled herself up and Eyal was asleep beside her. Asuna felt like hell and he shot up immediately. He cut his wrist and she began to take in his blood. She had never seen him quite like this and Yhea was a bastard of supreme proportions. In her mind, the son made the father look like a saint. She felt better and she stood up shakily.

"Your blood tastes a little different." Eyal said under his breath.

"Lei and Hanaj laced it with their toxin. It is a way of making it to where another Shouten cannot feed from me." She murmured.

"He hurt you because of me. ME!" Eyal raged.

"Eyal he would find a way of hurting those around us regardless. Forget this and let us figure a way of defeating him." She said with fake bravado.

"You are hurting terribly. You are angry and I could not protect you. None of us could! Asuna, I am so sorry. Forgive me. Please forgive me." He said bowing his head and weeping.

She knew he was feeling as helpless as when she committed suicide as Akana. She knelt near him and she lifted his face.

"This is nothing. This physical pain is nothing and I will be fine. I will be stronger and I need to seek out those in Soul Society who have answers to my existence. I am tired of only being able to tap my abilities now and then. I need mastery and I shall leave to seek it." She said softly.

"I love you." He said meeting her eyes.

"I love you too Eyal. I loved you when I was Akana and I love as Asuna. Forgive yourself and move on. We shall defeat him together this time." Asuna stated holding his face.

"You carry Shouten babes." He stated.

"Hai I do. I am safer within Soul Society anyway at the moment. I will see you often." She stated kissing his lips softly.

He nodded and she ported to Lei's palace. She spent time with her pups and she marveled at the tiny one she had given birth to so long ago. He was awake and he was staring at the side of his crib. Hanaj seemed taken with him as well and Lei was hovering.

"You need to calm yourself nut job." Hanaj growled.

"Oh you say that when your son is here." Lei snapped.

"Find one of your boyfriends and relieve some tension." The Shouten prince snorted.

Lei rolled his eyes and he watched Asuna run her fingers along his cheek.

"I am going into Soul Society. I want answers and I will have them." She said to them both.

"We cannot go to Soul Society!" Lei snapped.

"I am sorry." She sighed.

"What happens when you need us?" Hanaj demanded.

"I will be surrounded by Shinigami. I will be okay." She stated softly.

"Okay." Hanaj stated tightly.

She kissed their hands and she ported away. Lei felt her suffering and he knew Hanaj did as well. He was sad that she needed to be away but it gave them time to try and figure a way to stop Yhea.


	68. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Some histories of the Mongolian Jing Clan are revealed. Jealousy and hatred turn up as uppyr and Shouten deal with feelings of betrayal and angst. Drostan attacks and Tianlong battles to protect Akemi. Yhea again attempts to steal what does not belong and he is thwarted by Lei Jing. As always thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! I apologize for this being out later then normal as real life reared its head and demanded I pay attention. :o)

Intertwined and Everlasting

She was in the West and she was subdued. She was healed from her injuries but she felt wretched. She was packing some of her more formal clothing and she felt an inu at her door. She turned and she saw Anupu. His face was set in stone and he neared her slowly.

"Hello." She murmured.

"You have lost your luster." He stated.

"I have faced some enemies. No issue." She said softly.

"Lie to others Asuna but not to me. You and I are too much alike, remember?" He responded.

She stared at the supposed Egyptian god and she walked slowly to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"What has happened? I hear whispers but nothing concrete." He stated.

"A wraith got a hold of me. Nothing major Anupu." She said looking up at him.

His face told that he knew better and he just held her to him. He made her look at him and his brown eyes searched her face closely.

"How long have I loved you Akana?" He asked softly.

"A very long time." She whispered.

"You asked me to return and I have. I can fight the reptiles as I have fought them before. You asked this of me and you do not use me." He said holding her face.

"I cannot." She said looking at his face closely.

"Why?" He asked.

"I lost Shezmu! I cannot loose you too!" She said meeting his eyes.

"Death is only a beginning Asuna. You know this of all people. You know that life is ever flowing and things are always changing. If I die then I will be reborn, correct?" He asked softly.

"Not always. Sometimes you stay in Soul Society. It all depends on what your purpose is." She stated with a haunted look.

"Look at me. Focus on my face." He commanded.

"Is this Anupu or Pharaoh Hor-Aha?" She asked trembling.

"This is the man and not the king." He replied.

"Take me back to Egypt." She whispered against his chest.

"What purpose would it serve?" He asked gently.

"I want a short break. I want to go back to things that are familiar." She stated.

"You wish to see Shezmu?" He asked tensely.

"I wish to see you!" She snapped.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

They stood there and he could feel her deep pain. He wondered at it and he prayed he could get her to talk. She heard his thoughts and she buried her nose into his neck.

"Where in Egypt do you wish to go?" He asked.

"When you were pharaoh." She said softly.

"I see. Why?" He asked getting dizzy.

"I want to undress you slowly as you wear the crowns of Upper and Lower Egypt. I want to feel the gold belt you normally wear slide against your skin." She said roughly.

"Okay to my past it is." He said huskily.

He knew how to get back and he ported them to Juria. Her Tengu immediately stood and hugged her. She said nothing and she pressed her forehead to Asuna's.

"I will be ready when you return to go into Soul Society." She said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She nodded.

They walked through and they were standing in the endless sands of the Sahara. She was looking around and a small smile graced her lips. He could see that she was remembering and he adored the smile. He took her hand and ported to Avaris. She wandered through the palace and he watched her as he leaned against a pillar. She looked back at him and it hit him how much he loved her.

"We can go to Thebes if you like. I can check on the time and see where Shezmu is." He murmured.

"Okay. Do you miss your wives?" She asked.

"No. Not really. I was never in those relationships because of love and I never sired a pup with them." He shrugged.

She nodded and she was looking at him oddly. She walked to him and traced along his eyes.

"Will you do something for me?" Asuna asked gently.

"Yes." He nodded.

She stepped back and she slowly changed form. She always stole his breath when she became her inpu self. Anupu was sure he could not breathe and he truly was staring at the loveliest bitch. She whined and he neared her. He ran his fingers along her muzzle and watched her.

"I will. I promise but I wish to look at you for a moment. You are so beautiful." He muttered.

She yipped several times and he looked up amused. She wanted to make love and he wanted to pet her.

"What shall you like princess?" Anupu asked.

She growled and he decided to accommodate her. He changed form as well and he gently grabbed her neck in his jaws. He relished this act and it was amazing as he had never done it before her and by the Gods he refused to share such a profound moment with anyone else. He had no clue that his chief wife was in Avaris and Queen Anhurit was curious as to where her pharaoh had been. She managed to spy a beautiful silver haired woman and she was shocked. Anupu was taking her passionately and she was crying out in a strange language. She watched the man she was married to make love and not rut. Anger ripped through her and she stole away. Asuna drew her legs up and the very inu nature of this coupling was making her cry out hard. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Anupu could feel her energies. He mentally prepared himself and he was totally unprepared for the rupture that exploded. He was left totally breathless and he shouted out loudly as he felt utterly drained. He fell to his back and his chest heaved.

"I was violated yet again by a Shouten." She said softly.

"What? Who?" He snarled.

"His name is Yhea tr'Awnhi. He admires Eyal and thinks to hurt him through me." Asuna said closing her eyes.

"Dear Gods! I would not have touched you." Anupu said sitting up.

"I needed it Anupu. I needed to feel loved." She said snuggling against him.

"You are loved." He said pulling her into his arms.

"Thank you." She said closing her eyes and feeling tremendous pain.

He said nothing more and he laid there with her. He stiffened when he felt Anhurit's aura. He had not thought of her in a long while. He slipped from his bed and put on a kilt around his hips. He walked into the main audience room of the small palace and she was being attended by her hand maidens. He bowed his head to her and she bowed hers.

"Shezmu does not know you have returned my pharaoh." She said in a melodious voice.

"I do not want it known yet. Why are you here and not in Thebes? This is my palace." He said a little miffed.

"You were not in Egypt my king and I did not think you would mind. Is the woman a new wife perhaps?" She asked.

"She is my business Anhurit. Stay away from her." Anupu demanded.

"As you wish my pharaoh." She said bowing her head.

He looked objectively at his chief wife and he could not get past Asuna. He felt her near and she was not well. He looked back and her hands were covered in blood. Anupu ran to her side and she slipped to the floor.

"Asuna?" He asked shocked.

"He hurt me. They will not understand. Anupu, I am bleeding out." She said as her eyes rolled back.

"Get my doctor now!" He yelled.

The handmaidens ran and went to get the pharaoh's personal physician. Anhurit moved closer and she saw the silver haired woman loosing color quickly. The physician was brought and he went to working on her. He felt uppyr in her and she also had another type of blood drinker in her as well. He managed to stop the bleeding and he called for his assistants.

"What is your name child?" He asked her softly in Egyptian.

"Asuna." She said weakly.

"I can save them but you must trust me. I am the pharaoh's personal physician okay?" The brown inu said softly.

"I understand. Please do not let me loose them. I need them." She said as tears leaked from her eyes.

"I am going to check you. Trust in me." He said calmly.

"Anum?" Anupu asked anxiously.

"I am working my king. Please allow the lady some privacy as I check her." Anum said gently.

Anupu nodded and he demanded all leave the room. Anum was feeling her belly and he opened her thighs and was feeling within her. She cried out in discomfort and he eyed her with compassion.

"You are injured within your center my lady. How did this come to pass?" He asked as he washed his hands in a large bowl.

"I was raped." She said bitterly.

"You cannot join my lady. Are you my pharaoh's lover?" He asked.

"I am." She nodded.

"I shall tell Pharaoh Hor-aha the same." Anum stated.

"He is Anupu to me." She smiled softly.

"You speak his most holy name and only his closest family may speak it." He said in awe.

"I was to bear his son at one time but I lost the pup." She informed him.

Anum's eyes widened and he nodded. This was his king's favored woman and he pushed down his fear. His pharaoh would be displeased if he could not help this woman. He got a look of her and he had only heard of the silver and gold inpu. They were legends and the myths of the Gods were built around them.

"Where are you from my lady?" He asked as he pressed a cloth to her forehead.

"I was born in Japan. It is a large group of islands off the coast of China. I know you all know about the Chinese daemons." She murmured.

"Yes. I would like for you to take in blood of the father." He said pressing fingers to her throat.

"Not possible." Asuna stated.

"Then one like them." He said perplexed.

"They are north of here in a place called Kazakhstan." Asuna said closing her eyes.

"You are a ruler are you not?" Anum asked.

"Hai at one time. Will they make it?" She asked.

"I cannot say with perfect certainty but I promise you that I shall try." He stated.

"Yhea! Bastard." She said trying not to cry.

"Who is that?" He asked as he cleaned her up.

"The one who brutalized me. I am part succubus healer." She informed him.

It dawned on him and he had only ever heard of them. She fell into a light sleep and Anum watched the beautiful hybrid inpu. The pharaoh came back after awhile and he could see his healer was entranced with her. Anupu sat down and took her hand.

"Will her babes make it?" He asked softly.

"I cannot be completely sure my majesty. She has a large laceration on her cervix. Why it has not healed I am uncertain considering her heritage." Anum answered.

"You are still skilled with a blade?" He asked.

"Yes my pharaoh." Anum bowed his head.

"Go north. It is near the lands north of Macedonia. I want you to take my brother Shezmu and I want you to bring back one of the Shouten filth. Bring them here and milk their claws of their poison and then I want it killed in my throne room!" He raged.

"Majesty?" Anum asked.

"She will mother my heir eventually Anum. I will not loose her now!" He roared.

Anupu left and the doctor had never seen his king so emotional. He sighed and stood up to go find the crown prince. He ported to Thebes and searched for the prince.

Shezmu and Anum were in a cold and wild place. Shezmu had been visited by his elder brother and the pharaoh of Egypt had fallen on his knees and openly wept. He knew his brother loved the same woman and he somehow could not be angry. She was in her current life and Shezmu knew much. He had actually hugged Anupu and told him that they would save their woman. She could not leave the bed and Anum surmised that infection had taken hold in her body. Shezmu could feel strange beings and he looked at the healer.

"This must be the beings. I have no idea how to make them appear." He said in Egyptian.

"My lord you are a blood drinker in part and so are they. Maybe blood will draw them?" The healer stated.

"Brilliant man. See I could never do what you do my friend." Shezmu praised him.

"Thank you majesty." Anum stated.

Shezmu snorted at the royal nonsense and he cut his own throat a little with claws. Blood dripped down and he was immediately grabbed by something. He growled loudly and grabbed a pale arm. He threw a female and she landed on her back. She had long black hair with subtle white streaks and her eyes were blackish grey. Shezmu kneeled near her and his inferno blade appeared.

"You are going to come with us." He said simply.

She looked at him and she knew the tongue of the most famous empire of this era. She narrowed her eyes and she smirked.

"You must be kidding." She laughed.

"I know what you are wraith." He said glaring at her.

She looked suddenly annoyed and Shezmu grabbed her in his hold and she hissed. He was holding her with uppyr will and she was shocked.

"You have uppyr in you?" She demanded.

"Yes I do. Now come before I kill you." He said standing.

She was furious and she thought she was going to have a good meal.

"What is your name woman?" He demanded.

"Bai." She snapped.

Anum ported and Shezmu took her arm and ported them as well. They appeared in Egypt and Anupu looked up. The female hissed and she felt Shouten auras coming from a woman on an opulent bed. She jerked away from the hybrid uppyr and she neared a female of great beauty. Bai was in shock and she felt as though she should know the auras.

"How is it she has Shouten babes in her?" She hissed.

"Well I am sure she made love to one." Anupu stated in contempt.

Asuna felt a familiar aura and she groaned as she came to. She opened her eyes fully and she began growling. The Shouten female looked at her and suddenly she was grabbed by the throat and hissing.

"YOU!" Asuna snarled.

"My lady stop!" Anum cried.

"What are you doing here Bai Jing?" She demanded.

"How do you know my name?" She hissed.

"You must not be from this era. Playing in history whore? You are a Jing and slipping into the past is as easy as taking a bath." Asuna snarled loudly.

Asuna grabbed her roughly and felt her belly. Her eyes were wide and she felt Ang Chi's aura. She stared at Bai and she backhanded her.

"Asuna stop!" Anupu growled.

"She is the one that killed my first pup Anupu. You know my history! She is the one that killed Hideaki and damn near killed Sheng! She is the one that abandoned Lei for Katashi!" Asuna said growling.

Bai stared at the female in shock as she mentioned her much younger brother and her lover. Asuna brutally sank her fangs into her and she screamed loudly. Shezmu dragged her off and Asuna was screaming loudly.

"Know this Bai Gu Jing and remember my face! It is the last one you will ever see! I rip your heart from your body and burn it! Lei hates you! He absolutely hates you!" She screamed as she kicked.

Bai's throat was torn open and she stared at the female in utter shock. Asuna watched her with blood red eyes and an evil smile.

"You whore! I watch as the light leaves your hellish eyes." Asuna said as her chest heaved.

"I know you not!" Bai snarled.

"You will. I swear to you that I become your worst nightmare you murdering whore bitch!" She screamed again.

"Little one stop! We need this being at the moment." Shezmu said calmly.

Anum milked the shoki from Bai's claws and she looked angry at being touched and Anupu growled low in his throat.

"This is the birth mother?" Anupu asked in inu.

"Hai." Asuna stated in hatred.

Anum began mixing several things and Bai was furious. She wanted to know more about the female and she suddenly moved on her. Asuna grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall. All the movement caused her to begin bleeding a little. Bai's eyes widened when she smelled Jing blood. She went wild and she snarled at Asuna.

"Where is Lei? What have you done to my brother?" She screamed.

"I made love to him and Hanaj tr'Awnhi." Asuna growled low.

Bai fully realized this woman was not from this era and she wanted to tear her open. How her sweet brother could touch a corporeal was beyond her. Asuna slammed her hand against the wall over and over and broke the bones. She shrieked in the wraith way and the silver haired female looked like a nasty predator.

"How old is Lei in your home era?" Asuna demanded.

"He is barely a century." She growled.

"How far did you play Bai? You carry Katashi's son. How far did you come?" Asuna growled.

"Lei was born around the time of the French invasion of England." She replied.

"I see. So the Bai Gu Jing I meet is not from my era at all. No wonder he was so angry at me. You were time hopping and found Katashi. Your brother was left in the in between?" She asked in anger.

"How do you know about those?" She asked.

"I carry your nephew in my belly whore. You left your brother for centuries!" She sneered.

"What I do with my family is none of your concern." Bai yelled.

"You make them my concern. You make that pup in your belly my concern and you make Lei my concern. You are the reason I am at war with all Shouten bitch!" Asuna raged.

"You are demented." She said.

"No. How old are you?" She demanded.

"Five centuries." Bai growled out.

"So you were supposed to lead the Jing Clan in Mongolia and you leave your brother who is barely an adult. How long have you been getting your kicks with corporeals? Perhaps maybe you even harmed Lei?" Asuna growled.

Bai lost her temper completely and she smacked the female. Shezmu grabbed her and he was shocked at the amount of vehemence that his mate showed this woman.

"You! This all started because of you! My baby Misaki is dead because of you!" Asuna snarled.

"My lady take this." Anum stated softly.

Asuna swallowed the draught and she heard the healer in his mind and she stormed away from Bai Jing. She went into another room and bath that was a tributary of the Nile. Anum went about preparing a powerful poultice and she allowed him to check her. She groaned in a little pain as he applied the stinging medicine to her wounded cervix. He nodded for her to enter the pool and she slowly disrobed and slipped into the water. The healer stood with his back to her and Anupu came in.

"You really pissed her off. She is snarling like a banshee." He said in Japanese.

"I really do not care. She is pregnant with Ang Chi. I need to see how far along and then maybe I can kill her. Kamis I hate her." She growled.

"Asuna you asked for a break from the beings. I will have Anum give her something to wipe her memory." He said reasonably.

"Fine." She snapped.

"I am concerned for you my dear. I care if you are happy and I care if you are healthy. The rest is just nothing to me okay?" He said cupping her chin.

"Thank you." She sighed.

Anupu stood and he motioned for Anum to follow him. The brunette inpu looked back at the foreign woman and he sighed softly. He could surmise much from body language and it was obvious that the two females were powerful and had history. He made up a potion that would make the last two weeks of her life gone in her memory. Anupu knew Asuna wanted to return and he sighed. She seemed much better and she walked along and no bleeding. The Egyptian king sighed heavily and he made arrangements to return to the modern era.

Asuna took it easy and she appeared in Hadasan. She felt much better and she sought out Lei. He was amongst some other members of his clan and she watched him. He was very fair in comparison to Hanaj and his face was so youthful. He had a strong brow but a very fine and beautiful face. His lips were very full and the other Jing clan Shouten were watching their enigmatic leader. He finally quit talking and she stalked him. He went to his rooms and he slowly stripped out of his shirt and he was suddenly pressed against his door and Asuna was kissing him passionately. He was shocked and surprised and her hands were busy undoing his expensive linen ku. He ended burying his hands in her hair and the kiss was not broken. His hands slid down her upper back to her shoulders and he undid her simple black gown. He was fumbling a little and he pushed her gently towards his bed. She fell backwards and they were still pressing lips and tasting with their tongues. She whimpered loudly as he slowly pushed into her and she gasped.

"Lei." She breathed.

"Gods you say that like a moan." He whispered.

"Hai." Asuna moaned very softly.

She eagerly met his hips and he was going mad. She lifted her lips to his and slowly kissed and nipped at his mouth as he moved within her. Her noises were numerous and it was causing him to quake within himself. Asuna was cleaving to him and he maneuvered her till she had one leg resting on his shoulder and she was open to him completely. Her face contorted as he was moving agonizingly slow but getting deep. His breathing was raspy and Lei's face contorted as well.

"Where have you been?" He managed to ask.

"Past. Need rest. Oh Kamis Lei!" She began whimpering loudly.

He was concentrating harshly to hold back but it was so difficult when she was squeezing him in an amazing climax of her own. He leaned closer to her chest and released her leg as he slowly tongued a nipple as he thrust within her. Her body was still quivering and she was crying out non stop. He barely nipped her peak and he could feel her yoki pressing in around them. He began to bite the pink flesh more harshly and she screamed for him. He moved his lips to her neck and nipped along the sweat soaked skin. She felt his tongue laving and it was making her feral. She attacked his mouth and he groaned into it. She made her mind focus for a few minutes and his eyes widened then shut as ecstasy began to overtake him. Lei was shaking under the strain of staying corporeal and trying to last but her last climax made him see blinding white stars. He fell against her and made his natural shrieking noise as he became drained of all. Her lips were near his ear and he was almost comatose.

"Lei?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He asked in a muffled tone.

"I love you." She said barely above a whisper.

"I love you more." He replied in an exhausted voice.

"Can you speak?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. I need blood." He groaned.

She felt his fangs sink in and her moan made him groan against her neck. His beautiful mate was insatiable and he had somewhere along the lines tripped into a deep abyss and fallen so damn hard, he was so incredibly in love with her that she could kill Bai a thousand times over and he just could not care anymore. He managed to drain quite a bit and he fell to his back. She pulled him up and he whined in protest but she pressed his ear to her belly and he shut his eyes.

"Concentrate and feel the small aura within. It feels different, now that I know what to expect." She teased.

"He is sleeping at the moment but I will have him sent here soon." He mumbled.

"Hai. Do you sense her?" She asked.

"I think." Lei said in a dreamy way.

"She feels like a brush of cotton against your skin. It is very subtle." Asuna said running a hand through his black hair.

"I feel her." He whispered.

"That is your daughter Jing Lei Shi." She stated softly.

"So beautiful." He said in a low voice.

"Hai. She will be beautiful." Asuna murmured getting sleepy.

"You are well?" Lei asked looking up at her.

"Hai. I am well." She nodded.

A few minutes passed and he began to snore softly. She was leaning against his headboard and Hanaj slipped in. He saw her and it was truly a peaceful sight. He neared her and leaned down. He met her lips and relief washed through him. He had felt their intense encounter and he too was needy. He decided to wait and Lei actually looked innocent and so incredibly young. He knew the other male was more then a thousand years old but he had amazing strength. He had really come to admire the idiot but that was the rub, Lei Jing was a brilliant tactician and shrewd leader. The younger man had Hanaj's respect now. For the moment it was just them. It was just the three of them in their strange and intense situation. Hanaj had come to suspect that he would not want it any other way.

Yhea was suffering from the vicious uppyr king and he was dreaming in brilliant color. The woman had a goddess's soul. He was sure of it, she was so damn stunning and he had heard rumors that the great Kaito himself had taken her as lover. She was the soul of a higher being, a wraith like being and it was the most incredible thing. He looked over at his father and he sighed in irritation. He hated waiting for him to wake up and moved closer and looked down.

"Gods old man wake up any day now!" He growled.

Raganos slumbered on and Yhea wanted to see her again. He phased into the other plane and she was reading in her Tokyo penthouse. She lifted her head and her eyes bled red. He phased in slowly and he was sitting on her counter. She stood up and he watched her.

"You stupid, sorry bastard! Your supposed balls are truly not that big!" She snarled.

"I am hurt! You think my testes are not very big? Shall I show you how big they are?" Yhea asked with a beautiful smile.

"You have no clue what it is to have a normal relationship so your only recourse is to brutalize!" Asuna hissed.

"Really? Truly you think this about me because I happened to fuck you a little too hard?" He asked smirking.

She flew at him in a rage and she realized how absolutely fearless he was. He had no compunction at showing up at an enemy's home and terrorizing them. He caught her fist and stared at her closely.

"Again I am hurt! You think I am terrorizing you? Okay maybe I am but you are mated to someone I wanted desperately at one time." Yhea smirked.

"One time?" She demanded.

"You think I do not know how to make someone gasp in pleasure and delight?" He demanded in return.

"I do not really think I care!" Asuna yelled.

"How is my uncle? Do you really enjoy him that much?" Yhea asked narrowing his black eyes.

"You ass!" She said in profound hatred.

"I will not be hated by you. How dare you act as though you have a right to feel such a thing." He stated threading fingers in her hair.

"You are depraved!" She remarked in fury.

"Your insults are unoriginal and really boring. I remember how angry you were at Eyal. Goodness and he lusted after you so bad. He would watch you bathe you know." Yhea stated in an angry whisper.

"So?" She said cocking her head to the side and staring at him.

"You have changed much little girl. You used to hate how he lusted after you." He smiled.

"I was also raped by another one of you disgusting self inflated Shouten!" She said growling in his face.

"Yet you let Uncle Hanaj and Lei Jing fill you over and over again. How is Lei Jing? I have not met him personally as I was apparently dead when he came upon the scene but oh his oldest brother was beautiful. His name was Jing Shan Lao. Curious how they put their last names first, well anyway he was something. I shall tell you a secret; the Jing clan was full of Tomoshibi at one time." He smiled warmly.

"What happened to his brother?" She demanded.

"My grandfather was really fond of him. It seems maybe too fond of him. Jing Bai Gu never forgave my grandpa. Her parents were good little bitches too; the Jings were really good at traversing the planes of time. It is what they are good at." Yhea said as if it was a friendly conversation.

"Your grandfather was just like you? I thought your father and his court were full of one sided Shouten." She growled.

"Oh grandpa loved his wives very much but Jing he was mad about. Very mad about the beautiful bastard. There is a likeness of him in the palace at Astana." He grinned.

"You are sick freak." She said in hatred.

"Why? I am just like you darling. I am strong and take what I wish! So how does that make me a sick freak?" Yhea asked in a cold whisper.

"You are nothing like me." Asuna said slapping him.

"What was your move to make Uncle Hanaj yours? You forced a pregnancy." He said raising a brow.

"You know nothing! I would not do what you have done and I only did what he truly wanted and your family owed me!" She snarled.

"The sweet little girl my father had Sindari kill? Poor little woman lost a baby." Yhea laughed as he jumped down.

She snarled again and threw him forward. He turned her and pinned her backwards on her counter.

"Do you have any idea how you smell? I cannot drink your blood but Gods it makes me so fucking hard thinking you can have a Shouten babe. I bet you can join in the spirit too." He said exposing her belly.

"Do not harm them!" She screamed.

He shocked her when he began to kiss her exposed stomach and she sucked in her breath. He ran his tongue into her belly button and she bit back a groan.

"You are designed for those just like you woman. You are essentially a spirit being that got put in the wrong body. I am sure Kaito told you what your soul looks like." He breathed against her stomach.

"He said it was brilliant in color. I do not care what it looks like to you! Get off of me." Asuna said struggling.

He slowly pulled down her jersey knit coal colored pants and he breathed harder. She went to strike him and Yhea grabbed her hand. He phased his own within her and he caused her to begin touching and rolling her own breasts.

"You are such a depressing prude. Will you please just shut up?" Yhea snapped.

He slipped his tongue between her nether lips and she cursed his strength. She cried out as he tasted her center. Yhea was enjoying this much better then babysitting his comatose sire. He snorted at his father and his archaic ideas. Yhea was suddenly hauled off of her and thrown with tremendous force. She gathered herself and her clothes to stare at Grimmjow. He looked downright furious at the moment.

"Oh how cute! It is an Arrancar." Yhea grinned.

"Shut the fuck up pasty boy!" The Sixth Espada said in an angry snarl.

"What are you going do blue boy freak?" The Shouten prince snapped.

Asuna watched her beloved Arrancar and he pulled his zanpakuto. Yhea seemed a little surprised and Grimmjow looked over at Asuna.

"Kishire Pantera!" He snarled.

Yhea was suitably impressed by the Arrancar and he suddenly phased behind Asuna. He grinned at Grimmjow and kissed her cheek.

"Say buh-bye hollow. Maybe I will eat you someday." Yhea said and he was gone with Asuna.

Grimmjow roared and glass shattered. He produced a garganta and made it appear in Korea. He stepped through and he sealed Pantera. He showed himself to Naraku and the hanyou jumped.

"Eloquent entrance Grimmjow. How may I help you?" Naraku demanded.

"Shut your face! A fucking Shouten just took Suna!" He growled.

"Which one?" Naraku demanded.

"I dunno! I hate the fuckers." He snapped.

Naraku sighed and he closed his eyes to try and feel her. His eyes flew open and he realized he could not feel her at all. That meant someone was blocking their bond, someone powerful.

"Come on neko." Naraku stated grabbing Grimmjow and pulling him into his miasma cloud.

They appeared in Sendai and Ishin was in a meeting with Tsuchigumo nobles. Naraku nodded to his brother and he stood up. The kumo lord came forward and stared at Grimmjow.

"Asuna has been taken. I have a feeling it is the same bastard who violated her." Naraku said in hushed tones.

The kumo lords began walking with Grimmjow and figured out what needed to be done.

Yhea ended up throwing her on his bed and she attacked him yet again. She was wild as she tore at him and bloodied him badly. He was loosing his temper and he backhanded her. Asuna was on his bed with blood running from her nose staring at him in hatred. He had never seen such an erotic damn sight. Her strength and beauty was beginning to affect him and he growled low in his throat.

"Yhea!" He heard from outside his door.

"Go away!" He snarled.

"Your father, my prince, he is awake." The voice said through the door.

"Oh now he chooses to wake up! Damn inconvenient my father is. Stay here woman." Yhea commanded.

"Like hell!" She snarled.

"Oh well then come pay homage to my king." He said grabbing her and phasing into his father's room.

Raganos was awake and sitting up in his bed and his eyes widened tremendously when he saw Asuna. Yhea had her and she was struggling.

"You!" He snarled.

"Oh Papa stop. She is not going to hurt you." Yhea laughed.

"You dare bring this whore here?" He demanded of his son.

"Yes. Tell me Papa are you not enamored with her mother? Is her mother's soul not as beautiful as hers?" Yhea demanded.

"Yes. Her mother's soul is astoundingly beautiful, so what?" Raganos snapped.

"Well this is what I am going to do. You see I want this woman and I am going to have this woman. Uncle Hanaj and Lei Jing will come for her and we shall lay in wait." He said smiling at Asuna.

"What do you mean Hanaj will come for her?" Raganos thundered.

"Well Hanaj is a little demented at the moment Papa but we will bring him around. We cannot have one of our most powerful princes away now can we? He will want his mate and his son." Yhea said kissing Asuna's neck.

Raganos was livid and he stared at her with utter hatred. He stared at Yhea and his beloved son smirked.

"We cannot harm her father. She carries a tr'Awnhi in this womb. We cannot have a wraith of such power away from us. She is an elemental daemon. She has the soul of a wraith like being." He stated.

"Really now? Well bitch it seems Yhea has a good point. Hanaj will want his mate. He may even take offense at his mate being married to his nephew." Raganos said staring at Yhea.

"It would piss of Vlad Tepest as well. I like your thinking father." Yhea grinned.

Asuna snarled and she tried to port. Yhea pushed her backwards into a wall and Raganos could tell his son was very interested in her. He hated the sight of her as she looked so much like her damn father. He pondered what Augusta would do and fury ripped through him at Hanaj's ultimate betrayal. Raganos smiled and Asuna stared at him in rage.

"I want every binding magic and every guard on her. The nymph is a slippery little beast." Yhea said staring at her eyes.

"I hate you!" She hissed.

"Not for long lover." He smiled.

Yhea leaned his head forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She snarled into it and she tried to bite into his tongue. He threaded his fingers through her hair and deepened it. Raganos snorted in annoyance and Yhea pulled back and stared at her.

"You cooperate and I will keep the Jing's babe safe." He whispered.

"How dare you threaten me!" She growled as softly.

"As I told you before, you are mated to Shouten, you carry Shouten, and you may as well be Shouten." Yhea smirked.

She snarled and slapped him hard. Yhea laughed and she stalked off. Raganos stared at his son and shook his head.

"You are planning things Yhea." He said crossing his arms.

"I plan on winning." Yhea shrugged.

Lei was insane with anger and Hanaj was calm. He could not understand the prince and he was snarling softly as he talked.

"They will not hurt her. Yhea wants her for payback." Hanaj explained.

"Are you absolutely so certain? How can you stay so calm?" Lei raged.

"What is panicking going to do? We have to outsmart him. Yhea is brilliant Jing. He is a master of manipulation and his goal will be to make sure I come back into the family. Perhaps I should accommodate him." He considered.

"You know what your devilish brother will do! You know damn well you will be tortured to death and that means he will kill her and me." Lei snapped.

"I know what Raganos is capable of. I also know what Yhea wants. My nephew is about the tr'Awnhi name. He will not kill my son. He may threaten it but he will not kill a blood member of the family." He said rising.

"Are you so sure?" He demanded.

"As sure as I can be Jing. I do not like this anymore then you but we cannot be too emotional or we loose focus." He said calmly.

"Focus? I will not loose another woman I love! Do you understand me? Every woman in my life has left me one way or another. Shen needs his mother, I need my mate! How about you Prince Hanaj?" Lei demanded sarcastically.

"Jing shut up!" Hanaj snapped.

The Shouten prince walked away and Lei was incensed beyond good reason. He went to the nursery and stared at his son. He was still in utter shock to call himself a father but he stared at him with tenderness. Hatred filled him and he phased to Astana. He would find her now and he moved along the palace quickly. Hanaj would go through the roof but he did not care. It was easy to find her and he was again furious at how she was manacled by the monster. He phased in and looked around. She shot up and met his eyes.

"Lei." She whispered.

"Yes. Come now!" He demanded.

She jumped up and Lei was thrown forward. He whirled around and there was Yhea. The wraith prince stared at Jing Lei Shi and he was suitably impressed. Lei did not think and he was suddenly on Yhea and the older wraith snarled in horrendous pain. Lei jumped up and grabbed Asuna. It all happened so fast and Yhea had not expected Lei at all. The phased back into a distant palace she did not recognize and he looked furious.

"Bold as ever." She smirked.

"Yes well I froze what made him male." Lei stated nearing her.

Her eyes widened and he grabbed her. His lips found hers and it was heated. Lei was still in shock at how much passion passed between them and how much he could feel for her. She ripped her lips away and he made a rude noise.

"He said something about your brother." She murmured.

"You killed Renshou in the past." He said kissing her lips.

"No, I mean your older brother." She groaned.

"I only had Bai who was older Asuna. Shut up please." He growled.

"Lei stop for a second! He mentioned the name Jing Shan Lao." She said making him look at her.

"I do not know the name. Damnit Asuna!" He snapped.

Her mind was on the older wraith and he suddenly phased out and she fell to her knees and groaned out.

"Not fair! Lei Gods I am going to scream." She muttered.

He got his way and he got to be one with her. They ended up in his bed and she was sleeping beside him. He had wanted to feel her and make sure she was okay and as well as make sure of their daughter. She looked over at him and he watched her.

"Do you still wish to be with another at times?" She murmured.

"No." He replied.

"Your other lover, the one that does not like me. What of him?" Asuna inquired.

"Good Gods! Do you always ask about past relationships? I am not engaging anyone else. One I do not have time as your precious and lovely children keep my quite busy and whatever urges I do get can be quelled when you and Hanaj partake, okay?" He snapped.

"I hate that your lover was unhappy. You should not burn bridges." She replied.

"I still marvel at how worldly you really are. I have no interest in him right now. I do not want him." He pouted.

"But he loves you." She pointed out.

"He loved the power that being my favorite brought him. He is purely about what someone can give him, okay?" Lei snapped.

"Okay I think you need to speak with him." Asuna stated.

"Do you not want our alliance anymore? Are you trying to push me off on someone else?" Lei demanded.

"Of course I want our alliance but it is not an alliance anymore is it? We are in a pretty intense relationship but I will not have you quit being who you are just because we are in that relationship. I found it quite erotic what you and your friend were capable of." She stated pulling him on top of her.

"You intend to keep me satisfied so I will never stray from you!" He accused.

"You are thinking too much Shouten." Asuna said taking his hand and kissing his fingers.

"Then what is your point?" Lei demanded.

"You are beautiful. You are so stunning as you feel. I like to see you in passion and happy. You deserve to be happy." She stated kissing each finger tip.

"You felt this way for Ang Chi." He said floored.

"So?" She asked.

"I am a big boy now Asuna. I have put away my hate and I have figured out what makes me happy. I thought that for a long time it would be avenging Bai but she was lost to me long ago." Lei stated.

She crawled into his lap and his face contorted. He had learned to enjoy what his lover and mate did to him. He had learned to crave how her feminine body clutched him. He had learned how much he desired to hear HER cry his name.

"I want to find out about Shan Lao." She said as she moved on him.

"Yes! Whatever you wish." He groaned.

They ended up sprawled on the bed and Hanaj found them. He saw the younger man asleep and he shook his head. Lei was brazen and bold; he liked him now and he found it odd. She woke up and she stared up at him.

"I was going to be cautious and I see he just slipped right in." He said sitting.

"Hai well he froze Yhea's male parts." She smirked.

"That is one way of doing it. He never ceases to amaze me how bold he truly is." Hanaj whispered.

"I do not want him hating me. I do not want him thinking I have stolen him from himself." She said standing.

"He could not feel that way. He may have tendencies Asuna but he is not that way. It is obvious to me. He may enjoy being risqué but he is too much into this." He stated laying back.

Asuna nodded and she watched him.

"Yhea mentioned that Lei had an older brother name Shan Lao." She stated.

"I have heard the name mentioned. There is a likeness in the Astana palace. He was supposedly a particular friend of my father. I did not know him." He shrugged.

"Do you think he was like Lei?" She asked.

"I think I know nothing of him. Check in the libraries of Bulgan." Hanaj said stretching.

"You knew I was never in any true danger." Asuna remarked.

"Yhea has seen what we have seen. Yhea wants to possess beauty. He wants everything that is perfect and sensual. That would be you. Apparently Vlad Tepest must have a beautiful soul as well." He said in distaste.

"He is a good person and hai he has a beautiful soul. His is very large and very pulsing. There is no better way to describe it." She muttered as he stripped to his undergarments.

"Who would have thought that spirit beings would wear underpants." She grinned.

"It is the modern era after all." He teased in a soft voice so as not wake Lei.

She grinned and she fell asleep next to them both.

She was staring at a very old book and a likeness of a man who looked so much like Lei that it was eerie. He was also beautiful but it seemed he was only mentioned. She had found the book at the back of the library and it was wedged against the bookcase and wall. She was curious as to the history and she brought the book to Lei. He was rocking Shen and she had discovered he had a hauntingly beautiful voice.

"This is the man mentioned; this is Shan Lao." Asuna stated softly.

"Where did you find that old thing? It is dusty, please not around the baby." He said staring at his eyes.

"Pardon me Haha." She said pursing her lips.

"Hilarious lover but I have waited a long while for him now you can be nice. I have no idea who that man is." Lei stated rocking.

"You are a mother hen. I thought Ishin and Naraku were bad. You make those two look like terrible fathers." She teased.

"Well I shall take the compliment and move on. If he was my brother then I do not see how. My father died and my mother birthed Renshou and she too died. Why does this matter?" He asked.

"I saw Bai in the past." She murmured.

"I know. You killed her." He stated morosely.

"I know but when I saw her, I was in Egypt. She was pregnant with Ang Chi. You and your family seemed to get kicks by traveling through different eras." She remarked.

"So you are saying what Asuna? Does it matter? The poor bastard is obviously dead, let it go." He snapped.

"I am sorry to bring up Bai." Asuna stated softly.

"Let that go too. I have." Lei stated standing.

"You still get a little emotional about it." She pointed out.

He stiffened and he turned to look at her.

"She was still my sister and she was my blood. I have fallen madly in love with you but it still hurts alright?" He stated.

"I hate her." Asuna growled low.

"Thank you lover. It makes me feel wonderful when I bare my feelings and you just give me your hateful words. Go discover what you like. Hate the woman who raised me." He snarled in anger.

Shen made a noise and he looked down. He glared at Asuna and left her there. He still had many feelings that he buried because of his feelings for her. She followed after him.

"I hate her because she left you and she left Ang Chi. I hate her for thinking her feelings and desires were above all. I look at you and it hurts to think you loved that selfish, arrogant cow!" She yelled.

Lei turned and his eyes were straining to change. He walked up to her and slapped her. He then walked away. She was simmering in anger that she held this much power over Lei.

"Did she hurt you?" She demanded.

"What do you mean? Yes she hurt me." He said in anger.

"No, I mean did she treat you as anything other then a brother?" She asked with reddened eyes.

Lei said nothing and she grew insanely crazy. She stalked up to him and her eyes were wide.

"When?" She demanded.

"It matters not. Goodbye Asuna. I have things that need doing. I have a meeting with my nobles and the children need dinner." He growled.

Asuna was so livid and she suspected more but she followed him. Hanaj was reading at the moment and she took Shen from Lei and handed him to her other Shouten love. She dragged Lei away and she pushed him against a wall.

"When? You said you were terribly young when you became touched. When?" She demanded.

"I was sixty. So?" He growled.

"You love irrationally. You love her obsessively. When did she hurt you Lei?" Asuna snarled.

"I was a young man alright?" He yelled back.

She stepped back and her chest was heaving. She stared at him now completely as a victim and she hated his older sister with every fiber of her being. She intended to go back and kill Bai again and make it hurt worse this time. She stormed away and he yelled after her.

"No wonder you hated me and Katashi. No wonder you hated her! Good Kamis she was a fucking monster!" She snarled at him with tears in her eyes.

"These are my secrets Asuna! It matters not anymore. I know what is right and wrong. I know what she was and by the Gods let it go!" He hissed.

They happened to be in the in between and she ported to the gateway. She slipped through and she had to hold onto the rock. She was sobbing in horrid anger and she was shaking in rage. Her eyes were filled with terrible malice and she felt evil thoughts race through her brain. She ported to Tokyo and she found Juria quickly. Her Tengu was sitting reading much like Hanaj had been and she saw Asuna.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"What that bitch did! I hate her and he still loves her memory. I hate for what she did to Ang Chi and what she did to her own brother!" She said shaking in rage.

"Have you talked to Ang Chi?" Juria asked.

"No. I need to. I am going to kill her again. I am going to make her suffer heinously." She said porting to He Gang.

Ang Chi was in his study and he felt his mother's aura. She walked in and he looked surprised to see her face. She neared him and hugged him tightly.

"Did she hurt you other then make you starve?" She demanded.

"What? No she left me unattended and let me go hungry. She never beat me or anything like that." He said confused.

"She did not touch you inappropriately?" She demanded.

"NO!" He said disgusted.

"She apparently touched Lei. She apparently used him ill and you understand without elaboration." She said wiping her face of tears.

"You must be joking Mother." He said softly.

"No. I am not! It now makes sense. His feelings are of those of a lover and not a brother. I am not stupid and she chose Katashi over you and him. His feelings make perfect sense now." Asuna growled.

"Good Kamis." Ang Chi said sitting down.

"I also found out from Yhea tr'Awnhi that there was another brother named Shan Lao. I intend to find out what happened to him." She said shaking.

He nodded and she ported out again. He felt for his uncle and he closed his eyes. He sensed him through their blood bond and he took a chance that he could port there. He ported to Lei's side and the full Shouten jumped. He looked at Ang Chi in shock and then his face hardened.

"How in the Gods name did you do that?" He demanded.

"I have felt you for a long time; I just now sought to try it." Ang Chi answered.

"What do you want? You have made your feelings clear." He snapped.

"Perhaps I judged too harshly. Perhaps I should have listened." His nephew answered.

"Asuna has run her mouth! Well I do not wish to talk and I do not wish to have a warm heart felt reunion. I have left you alone as you wished." Lei said in anger.

"What did Bai Jing do to you?" Ang Chi demanded.

"That is my concern! I do not owe you an explanation of what occurred in my youth. You are much younger then I and I will not answer to my nephew." He growled.

"My mother is irrational right now. My mother loves me fiercely you know. She loves you the same way now. I see in her the same type of feeling that she feels with Naraku, Ishin, or Grimmjow." He stated.

"Quite the list. Am I supposed to be honored? Leave Ang Chi and leave me alone." He snapped.

"You have what you want now? You could not beat her so you convinced her to carry your child? Is that what you did?" Ang Chi asked in anger.

"How dare you. Your _mother_ is the one that insisted upon a binding. I was coaxed into this and she had a way of making me desire her but I assure you that it is a waning thing I am sure." Lei said just as angry.

"Well I will tell you that thing that birthed me was a fucking monster. Apparently far worse then what I originally thought. Have a good life _Uncle_ Lei." He said porting away.

Lei was feeling overwhelmed in anger and old pain and he phased into the corporeal world. She was dressing in clothing of old and he was breathing hard.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"I have things that need doing. You are angry and you continue to revere that evil harlot. How could you still love her?" Asuna demanded from him.

"I will not answer any more!" He yelled.

She ported away and she did something he had no clue she could. She blocked him mentally and completely. It felt horrendous and his gut twisted. He shrieked in pain and he phased back to his southern palace. He saw Drysadan and he was feeling overwhelmed. His old lover neared him and pulled him into a hug.

"She was enemy and she still hurts you. Why you put up with it I do not understand." He said softly.

"I do not want to think Drysdan." He muttered.

Drysadan smiled and he led him down the hall.

She was in the deep past and she was wearing a hanfu of gold and yellow. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and she was near the day that Bai Jing died. She saw the small battle and she waited till Bai left the area. She followed her and it was much easier when she carried blood of the Jings. Bai was holding onto her arm as blood dripped from where her hand had been. Asuna grabbed her harshly and slammed her against a pine tree. She was in terrible pain and the inu princess stared at her with malice.

"I just faced you." She said stupidly.

"Hai I know. I have been waiting. I have been waiting to do what I should have done in this era. How could you?" She said in fury.

"What kill your puppy? That was just a treat." She hissed.

"Where is Ang Chi?" She demanded.

"How do you know about him?" Bai demanded.

"Because you stupid idiot, that onna you just faced was me four hundred years before. I am a much older and much stronger warrior. I also know all about the Mongolian Steppe Shouten and the Kazak Shouten. What I would like to know is what happened to Shan Lao." She growled.

Bai's face dropped at the mention of that name and her chest heaved.

"He was my older brother." She hissed.

"I see. Why did you seduce your younger brother? Why did you make Lei your bitch?" Asuna demanded.

"He was wayward. He was my responsibility and he was drifting from me much the same as Shan Lao did. He may have been older but he was my responsibility. I did it to bind Lei closer to the clan!" She hissed.

"You sick bitch. You made your brother into something he is not and you made him hate you. When you followed after Katashi like some love sick idiot; you destroyed him!" She said in a growl.

"What I do with my family is my concern dog whore. You bedded the father of my son." She screamed.

"Hai I did. I also finished raising him. Ang Chi calls me mother; his two daughters call me obbasan as well. Their names are Keiko and Hoshi. They are beautiful little girls. Jing Lei Shi calls me his mate and I have given him a son named Shen and I will deliver his daughter. I want you to know that I have become your sister in law and I want you to see my face as I kill you." Asuna stated with incredible hatred.

Bai was speechless and she could not believe that the woman she had hated for so long had infiltrated her family so much.

"I have no regrets. I have done what is best for the Jing clan. You are not what is best for the Jings!" She snarled.

Bai shifted her good hand into a glass spear and attempted to shove it deeply into Asuna but she was deflected by Konkisaiga. Asuna grabbed Bai's arm and she screamed as she was brought to her knees. She began shaking as the inu princess surged yoki unlike she had ever done. The current in the air was electrified and Bai was shrieking.

"Come to find out I am an elemental youkai. I am an air youkai whore." Asuna stated without mercy.

"Stop!" She screamed in pain and burnt flesh could be smelled.

"I am also half uppyr. So Lei's daughter will be born Shouten. Hanaj tr'Awnhi is also mated to me. I bear his son in my womb. Now tell me what happened to Shan Lao!" She growled in hatred.

"The House of tr'Awnhi took him. He was beloved of the king himself. I did not see him after he went to Kazakhstan." She groaned in a weakened tone.

"Die Bai Gu Jing. Die and never come back! You are a scourge and you die like the vermin you are!" Asuna stated with hatred.

She unleashed a huge surge of the current and blood spilled from every orifice in Bai's body. The female Shouten fell dead at her feet and she savagely kicked it from her. She picked up the body and she quietly moved it to where her past self would find it. She ported away and she felt evil but she knew she had done the right thing. It was a much better death and was filled with much more pain. She felt the need to restore as much as Lei's family as possible but she needed more information. She stayed in the past and she intended to find Lei.

Lei was in his bed and he felt crushing guilt. He hated himself at the moment but he allowed grief to take him into stupidity. He felt her again and he feared she had done something horrid. Knowing her and her rages; she had gone back and re-killed his sister. He figured she would and he could not stop the anguish he felt at that thought. Hanaj was being tight lipped but he was sure he knew. Drysadan was in his bed as well and he stared at the ceiling.

"Get out." He growled.

"What?" His lover asked surprised.

"I said get out. I wish to be alone." Lei stated in fury.

"You are condemning yourself?" he demanded.

"I said I wished to be alone!" Lei snarled in anger.

Drysdan got up and dressed quickly. He was humiliated and furious. Lei dressed in a brown and black pein-fu and ku. He knew she was in the past and he also knew she would not find him. He was the Lei Jing from that era and there was no paradox because she had apparently killed him in the past as well. Raganos had shown up and had demanded fealty and had told him what was to happen. He was not dumb and he had saved himself. He felt her aura and he phased next to her. She was sitting on a ledge jutting over some water falls. The beauty was not lost on him and she just stared.

"It truly hit me that you should not exist in my era." She murmured.

"No, I am me from this era." He stated without looking at her.

"I love you." She said without emotion.

"I have come to realize that this was just an action to further an end. You have delivered on your word to me. I do not need you anymore." Lei said coldly as he stood.

"You say this as I carry your daughter?" She asked with just as a cold tone.

"I am pragmatic." He stated in a mocking tone.

She stood up and slammed him against a rock. They stared at the other and he was feeling too much. He was hurting as he always did and she was a major part of it. Asuna stared at him and her possessive nature was overwhelming her good senses. She held his jaw but not in a crushing grip. She kissed him softly and he growled at her.

"I cannot forgive you. I thought I could but I cannot." He snapped.

"Then why bother to save me from Yhea?" She demanded.

"I was saving her. Just as I am a means to an end, you are the same to me." Lei retorted.

"If I was cruel then I would tell you how she died." Asuna hissed.

"You are cruel. Just let me go from this ridiculous situation. The sex has been great truly but it is not worth enduring your person." He shouted.

"You are wallowing and you are punishing me for it. As you wish Lei. Be alone as it is what you are good at." She said back stepping.

"I am not alone." He hissed.

"Oh you think I will leave Shen? You are a fool. He is like Ang Chi. He is a corporeal Shouten my dear. He is just like me. You wish us to be like we were before then so be it. I will not give you my son or my daughter." She said getting ready to port.

Lei grabbed her forcefully and he looked desperately angry. He jerked her to him and he felt helpless.

"Lei, I do not want it this way." She said forcefully.

His eyes told his old pain and he was shaking in her threat. She pulled him to her tightly and his eyes met hers. Their lips met in a violent kiss and Lei knew he could never be from her. He ripped open her hanfu as she undid his ku. He shifted her against the rock and snapped his hips hard. She cried out for him and he continued the harsh pace. Her claws scored his back as he took out his feelings. Asuna's eyes were shut in ecstasy as they moved. She was gasping in the shared feelings. Her hands ended up cupping the sides of his face as they continued to moan and gasp.

"I cannot leave you. I love you! Lei, I love you." She whispered heavily.

He whined a little and she was holding onto his corporeal form again. He did not think she did it purposely most of the time but it always made him weak.

"I love you too. Gods help me but I love you." He retorted.

They ended up going into bliss at the same moment and it left Lei breathless and Asuna dazed. She went back to kissing him and he realized he had to be careful or she would end up pregnant often. That idea made him almost too happy and he kissed her in return. This was much better then fighting. Hell, this was much better then most things. He phased them to Hadasan and they fell on his bed. They were still connected and she allowed herself to fall limp. He grew concerned but he sensed her. He smiled and he too phased. He could not get enough of her and he could not stay angry. He just was with her and that meant everything to him.

Yhea was in his father's room with ice on his privates. Lei Jing was a very interesting player in the whole mess and his father was fit to be tied. Yhea could not help but smile at his audacity. Yes, he was quite pleased to have a quick witted enemy. His sire was talking and he was ignoring half of what he said.

"Yhea!" Raganos barked.

"What?" He son snorted.

"Boy you are still as impertinent as ever." His father sighed.

"So? You want this uppyr bitch or not? I am of a mind and go grab her for you." Yhea stated.

"I want her but she loves that filthy canine." Raganos sneered.

"So what! When has the great Raganos let a puppy tell him what to do? Now did you not say said puppy looked just like _she_ did? You know why Uncle Hanaj is all up in arms with her." His son said smirking.

"Why did my younger brother betray us?" He growled.

"Goodness father. She is elemental daemon." He laughed.

Raganos looked shocked and he sat down. Wraiths in their own ways were ether daemons. He was shocked and pleased at the same time. No wonder Hanaj was so drawn to her and he began to think what his soon to be nephew would be like.

"It is not about destroying her anymore is it?" Raganos asked his son.

"No sir. It is about making sweet and more powerful Shouten. The corporeals and shinigami would not stand a chance against us." Yhea laughed.

"Use their women as brood mares and beget more powerful wraiths." He said considering.

"Think of it this way my lord. They can enter Soul Society and we cannot. Her side can quite easily and imagine what your little nephew is going to be able to do. He is wasted on Uncle Hanaj." Yhea said smirking widely.

"See this is why you are brilliant my boy. So my mission is not to kill that silver haired harlot but to contain her. Can you bring yourself to truly enjoy her?" Raganos demanded.

"Oh yes my lord. I can enjoy her immensely and I can emotionally crush Vlad Tepest in the process." The son stated standing.

"Good. Now what about her mother?" Raganos asked.

"I shall grab her. You just be ready with all your charming wiles to take her." Yhea laughed.

Raganos watched as Yhea phased out and his mind was wandering to many new possibilities. His anguish over his beloved son's death was no more and now he looked forward to crushing his enemies. Yhea was always more into pain and suffering then himself, but at this point any new take was a good thing.

Tianlong had taken up watching unobtrusively over Akemi most times. She was so beautiful but she was obsessed with training. Yingtai had been a lady; she had never lifted a finger in violence but times were different; the women were different. She was sparring Daichi and the young neko was a fierce warrior. Ryukotsusei was nearby as well and he smiled at the scene. Akemi left the field and she near she had guards everywhere. She listened for beating hearts and blood pumping so she could hunt. She felt the ancient dragon lord appear behind her and she looked back. She gave him a smile that nearly froze him. She was so beautiful and so good. He sighed and nodded to her. He changed his form and he followed after her silently. He settled his great head down and he watched over her. She fed from a deer who she in turned buried and said prayers for. His emerald eyes watched her carefully and he was very non-chalant. They had not repeated their episode and in a very small way he was glad. He tried to be a good ruler and he tried to be honorable. She lay down on the forest floor and watched the king of all dragons. He smirked a little and she was watching him. She beckoned him over and he moved in his true form to her. He gently wrapped his serpentine body around her. He felt her tiny hand move along his scales and it was so soft and tender.

"Tian?" She murmured.

"Yes Akemi?" He said in his deep voice.

"Did we used to do this? I feel like this is something we used to do. I mean since I was hanyou I would not be able to change form." She whispered.

"Yes. We would lie in the forest." He said wistfully.

"We would make love and you would shelter me afterward. I had long hair that was pale green and blue eyes." She muttered.

"Akemi are you remembering?" He asked astonished.

"Small things Tian." She said kissing his scaled flesh.

"Woman that feels so good." He said shutting his emerald eyes.

She smiled and he changed form. She was remembering and it touched him. He began to kiss her and her hands were in his gold hair. His now gold eyes shut as he just gave in a little. Tianlong felt as lost as that day in Soul Society. He totally gave up and he slipped her skirt jog pants down and pulled her tight tee shirt off. She seemed as much in a daze and she slipped off his haori and undid his hakama. He was shaking and she encouraged him to slide within her. Her upper body shot off the ground and she sank her fangs into his juncture. She froze and she saw Drostan. His eyes were dark blue and stormy. Tian changed form so fast it was dizzying and Drostan saw the father of most Asian dragon houses. He too changed form and his inky black scales shined in the late afternoon sunlight. He let his wings open and they blocked the light. Tian struck with lightning speed and wrapped his massive jaws around Drostan's wing. They clamped shut and the wyvern king snarled in horrendous pain as his scaled flesh began to burn. Tianlong's saliva dripped as fire and the wyvern whipped around and slammed him into a huge tree that in turn shattered as if glass. Akemi threw on her clothes and ran over to Drostan. She pressed her hands to his leg and released a huge surge in purity. He roared and he kicked her backwards. She hit a pine tree squarely and she looked up and her eyes were red. She growled and she ported next to Drostan again and her hand was swirling with holy powers. She jumped up as high as she could and she stabbed him in the midsection. He again roared in pain and he suddenly snapped his jaws on her arm. She screamed and she felt his venom enter her. She knew she had some immunity to it and she only had her purity as a weapon. Tian bit into Drostan and the wyvern king stumbled backwards. He had not realized that the ancient dragon had any sort of venom. He felt as if his blood had turned to lava. Tianlong changed form and his aura was so bright that it was scary. His hair itself seemed a halo of fire and released short bursts of white fire and Drostan had to change form. His chest was heaving and he was in fear for his life. This dragon was older and much more powerful then him. He saw Akemi and she was suffering from his potent venom. He refused to let her die and he dove for her. Tian grabbed his neck and damn near crushed it in his grip and made him open his jaws.

"Release your venom now!" He snarled.

Drostan released his venom and Tian contained it in an orb of light. He whirled and threw him away. Akemi was in awe of her former mate and the dragon kami. He grabbed her and ported to Yamasaki General. In his hand the orb hovered and he yelled in Japanese for Nobu. The famed kumo healer appeared and his jaw dropped when he saw Tianlong.

"Hurry. We faced a wyvern and he bit her." He explained.

"I need the venom to make anti-venom." Nobu said perplexed.

"That is what this orb is my friend. Hurry please. Their venom is highly toxic. I wish to return and try to hunt him down." Tianlong stated.

Nobu touched the orb and it was warm in his hand. He realized it was a highly evolved form of yoki and the dragon had manipulated his own fire yoki into a spherical object. He managed to break the venom into a glass container and Akemi was put on a bed. He looked back and the dragon was gone.

* * *

Asuna and Lei were sleeping heavily and neither heard the door open. Drysdan saw the woman wrapped up in his arms and hatred fueled him. His hand shook and he suddenly plunged the dagger through Lei to the bed and his lover came awake and shrieked in horrible pain. Asuna sat up and belted Drysdan against the wall. His face held hatred and she let Konkisaiga appear. She shoved her fang straight through him and pierced his heart. She released her yoki as electricity and Lei's eyes widened. His former lover basically became electrocuted and she let her fang recede. He coughed up blood and he looked at her.

"Asuna." He breathed roughly.

"Lei do not speak." She said trying to staunch the wound.

"I am loosing blood too fast." He said coughing.

She sliced her wrists and bled into his stab wound so very close to his heart. He hissed as it popped and burned. He stared at her weakly and his eyes were beginning to fade slowly.

"No! Lei no!" She said crying.

She did the only thing she could think of and she entered his mind. He was shocked at the strength of her presence and she was dragging him down into a death sleep. He had never been able to conjure one and she was doing it to him without thought.

"I am sleepy.' He said closing his eyes.

-Follow my thoughts! Follow them now! - She pathed.

He nodded and he followed her powerful mind and he went limp. The blood had stopped flowing and he laid there as if dead. She breathed a sigh of relief and she looked at the body of his lover. She spit at him and she went about bringing them back to the modern era.


	69. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Major shift in power and plans become revealed. Slightly shorter chapter but things are gonna blow wide open! Thank you all for reading and I love to hear from you all! Thank you again.

Fighting Till the Finish

The brat was back and he really hated the brat. His face and his eyes; those damn eyes. The arrogance and the conceit of the brat to show up in his homeland and act like he was better, it made him want to vomit cerro all over the brat. He was cracking his knuckles and he saw Yylfordt.

"What'dya doing here?" He barked.

"Your onna is in danger I think." His Fraccion stated.

"Damn it all! I don't have time for this shit!" He roared.

"You asked to inform you my king." Yylfordt shrugged.

"Yeah I know. Fuck! Hell, I gotta go." Grimmjow snarled in frustration.

He vowed to himself to kick Kurosaki's ass as soon as possible. The bastard had told him in their last little skirmish that he was going to die and he was going to make him suffer. He had been an ass back and commented that Ichigo could not keep an onna happy; that had gone over like ten tons of bricks. Grimmjow was nursing a black eye but the look on the brat's face, it had been worth it.

He ended up making a garganta and walking through to the other world. He had an aching in his gut and he missed his son but he refused to have him near some really bad shit. He was hovering in the air and he was perusing the skyline. He had been having more and more memories and they ate at him till he ended up puking. He had truly begun to remember his life as Jagaharu and it made him crazy. She had been so busy trying to exact revenge on the Shouten and he understood. He understood he couldn't control her or he would loose everything. He had also come to like Naraku. He loved to piss the hanyou off and fight him. The man had come to like to fight him too and he frankly found his manners too pansy ass. He liked to rough him up and make him curse. Hai he liked the hanyou a lot. He also missed his son like the Kamis damn sunshine at times. He bit back a sigh and ideas of taking his onna and making her open and vulnerable. He loved how she gave up control to him. She almost always became a wanton little bitch and she needed dominance. Asuna needed to be shown who the man was and he had to break her over and over. He loved her so fucking much that the idea of not being with her at times made him puke too. Grimmjow was a possessive bastard but he was smart as well. He looked around and only saw ningen running around.

"Damn mortals." He muttered.

He made a move to look for the fucking shinigami and he knew perverse pleasure that she had dumped the brat, not that he had known it. He looked like a doe eyed little dog and he loved to make him suffer. He truly had no clue why he hated the kid so damn much but he did. Kurosaki was in his ningen form and he smirked widely. Hai this was good, this was real good.

"Hey Kurosaki!" He yelled.

Ichigo looked up and he growled low in his throat. Grimmjow hovered in the air and the arrogant bastard had taunted him mercilessly. Ichigo was not stupid and he knew what was going on. He knew Asuna had abandoned their relationship. He had known but he didn't accept it, not when they still shared a son. He was of age now by ningen law and it was not like he was mortal anymore anyway. Misaki's death had wounded him in much the same way as his own mother's had. He was by no means done with the inu princess and he sure as fuck was going to interfere come sooner rather then later. She had been so immersed in youkai bull shit that she needed a breather. He was bringing his mate back to their home and Grimmshit was fixing to get his ass beat.

"Oi! What the fuck you want asshole?" Ichigo asked glowering.

"You looked all soft like the girl you are. Thought you needed some reminding that you supposedly have a dick." Grimmjow stated smirking.

"Hilarious Grimmshit! How long did it take for ya to come up with that bullshit? Bravo idiot." The orange haired shinigami sneered.

Grimmjow lost his head and he came at him with a fist. Ichigo used his badge and he was in his shinigami form instantly. He caught the fist and he threw Grimmjow back. Kicks and punches flew. They could use their blades but what was the point when blood could run between your fingers and flesh could be pounded? Grimmjow let loose a flurry of kicks that connected with Ichigo's back and kidneys. The substitute shinigami coughed up blood and whirled around and connected with Grimmjow's jaw.

"You know Grimmshit, you get uglier every time I see ya." Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah well brat there ain't no help for your skinny, scrawny ass!" Grimmjow retorted.

"You know she and I were happy till you showed up asshole. You showed up and you acted like you had a right to fucking touch her." He snarled.

"You don't know shit! She mated me back when I was a youkai shit head! Asuna mated me hundreds of years ago!" The former neko prince snarled in return.

Ichigo reared back and punched Grimmjow straight in his Arrancar mask. The thing shattered and blood poured down his face. He looked surprised at the move and Ichigo turned and left. He was sick to his stomach and he was going to find her today.

He was in Tokyo and he was dressed to the hilt. He had a black suit and tie on and he knocked on her door. She opened the door and Ichigo stood there. Her mouth opened a little and she looked at him surprised.

"Hey I thought old friends could have a meal and we could talk about our son." He said bowing.

"Kurosaki?" She asked stunned.

"Yeah. If you have time, I made reservations at Akimoto. Me and some of the class mates go there after exams." He explained.

"Hai I have time. You look well." She observed.

"Yeah so do you. How's the thing going with the Shouten? Do ya need some muscle?" He asked.

"I am fine at the moment. Did you retrieve Orihime for good?" She asked.

"Hai. She is shook up though. I am sure Aizen'll make another play for her but hey." He shrugged.

"I am sure he will. Are the Shouten keeping him busy in Hueco Mundo?" She asked going into her room.

"Yeah. There's like a ton of fights between them. I have to keep my cool or else I end up killing any wraith I can find." He said softly.

She was stiff and she nodded. She closed her eyes for a moment and she went to her closet and covered her mouth. She held in her sobs and Ichigo could hear her muffled cries. It hurt so bad he knew. He went by her grave everyday. He cried at her marker and he could not get over it. He had never known that loosing a child was worse then loosing a parent. Ichigo slowly walked into her room and he pulled her into his arms.

"I miss her too. I miss coming home from class and her jumping up and down crying for me. She used to tell me that she was going to be like her Haha. She was going to be a princess. I told her she already was." Ichigo murmured.

He watched her face crumple and she began sobbing anew. He just held her and he felt with her. He missed their baby girl. He missed her sweet face and he missed having this onna in his life. He could just not make it work with Rukia no matter how hard he tried. They stood there for awhile and she finally straightened.

"Let us go eat." Asuna murmured.

"Yeah." He said kissing her forehead.

Asuna slipped on a wrap around her tunic top and she nodded to him. She put on a salve to make her markings disappear and they got a taxi to the restaurant. Her mind was heavy as Lei was still in a death sleep several weeks later. She kept him in the Kyoto palace under heavy guard and Hanaj watched him at all times. She had run into a dead end looking for clues into Shan Lao and this was good to have an evening of mindlessness. Ichigo kept up a flowing conversation and he was drinking wine freely with his expensive sushi and sea urchin. She smiled at him now and then and nodded when she needed. She could not believe but he seemed older. They finished their meal and she could see he was slightly inebriated. Asuna sighed and she ported them from an alley next to the restaurant. Ichigo was playing it cool and he went to her couch and he slipped off his shoes.

"I'm sure your okay with me crashing on your coach right? Hinata is with Old Man Yama at the moment." He slurred a little.

"Hai that is no problem." Asuna nodded.

She went to her bathroom and slipped out of her clothes and Ichigo caught a glimpse of her belly. Memories ripped through him and he looked away. He stood up and he went to the rest room and she turned to stare at him.

"You're having another?" He said softly.

"Hai." She whispered.

Ichigo neared her and softly palmed her swelling belly. Her breath caught and she wore only a bra and panties.

"You know we fought like neko and well inu but you were so utterly gorgeous when you had Misaki in your belly." He stated hoarsely.

"Ichigo let us not torture ourselves okay?" She said looking up at him.

"I'm not Sensei. I can still think you're beautiful right?" He asked wryly.

"Hai I suppose that is okay." She smiled.

He hated it and he hated this game he was playing. He tipped her head back suddenly and he stared at her golden brown eyes. Ichigo brought his shaking lips to hers and kissed her passionately. She stiffened but it lasted but a moment. He was not okay and he was not happy. He had been miserable since his life fell apart and he could not stop himself at all. He picked her up and he brought her to the bed. His movements were slow but fevered as he stripped her bra and panties from her. Asuna was in a sort of haze and his lips were on hers and then down her neck.

"Ichigo." She said mournfully.

"Suna, tell me hai." He whispered hoarse.

"Hai." She nodded.

He angled her hip and he pushed in slowly. He released such a mournful moan that her eyes flew open. She laid caution aside and she met his lips and his hips as they moved so excruciatingly slow. Sighs and moans passed their lips as they gave into their old passions. He never hurried and he never lost focus as he brought about huge and soul shattering ends. He ended up holding her all night and he relished the feel of her against him. She slept heavily and he slipped from her bed. He wrote her a quick note and explained he had class. He left to attend his classes and patrol in Karakura Town. It was a start and he would bide his time. He would act as though it was just a stolen moment; a moment to remember and to comfort. Hai he would bide his time.

He was itching to kill something. He was itching to hit the shinigami fucker and he settled on a Shouten. He ended up pulling its spine straight out of it body and blood spewed everywhere. He was sitting in the shadow of a crystalline tree and he saw Granz in the background. Both brothers were dandy ass bastards but Yylfordt had much more aggression. Grimmjow could stomach aggression.

"I'm sick of fucking wasting time here." He growled.

"Hai." The blonde stated beside him.

He sighed and he stood up. He felt like wandering and he felt like finding his esposa. He made a garganta appear in Tokyo and he stood over the huge buildings. He closed his eyes and he felt her. He used his sonido and appeared on her balcony. She felt him as well and opened the French doors.

"Hey." He grunted as he stepped down.

"Grimmjow." Asuna said softly.

They stared at the other and they said nothing. She reached up and ran her thumb over his eye and his face contorted at the gentle touch. She was the only one he allowed himself to be soft around. He felt her lips brush the cheek below his black eye and he shut his blue orbs as she just caressed him.

"You have been fighting much." She commented.

"Yeah. I've been ripping some spines straight out of the Shouten bastards." He muttered.

She pulled him slowly backwards and he followed. She ran her hands over his torso and led him to the bathroom. He looked at her oddly and she stripped him slowly. He eyed her as she slipped from her robe. She turned on the hot water and she pulled him in. His eyes widened and it felt so damn good.

"Shit this is good! Why haven't we done this before?" He asked.

"Did not occur to me." She smiled.

She slowly washed him from his blue hair to his toes. She stared at him and said very little as he too took the cloth and spread the soap across her skin. Their bodies were slick with suds and hot water and their breathing was heavy.

"I miss my boy." He stated.

"I know. I do too." She said closing her eyes.

"I remember." He said slowly lifting her arms above her head.

"Your life?" She asked surprised.

"Hai. You and I loved and love each other." He smirked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"I remember you having her, Kumiko." He whispered in her ear.

She had faint memories as well but nothing concrete. They ended up pressed together and he was breathing heavily in her ear. Her eyes were shut tightly as their bodies barely moved but all kinds of unimaginable pleasure and love happened between them. They finally ended up on the bed and Grimmjow moved his hips slowly. She was hoarse as she became brought to her end. She felt so damn good and he was incredibly virile. They stayed in her bed for awhile and he played with her hair and she watched him as he ran a hand along his body.

"I cannot get over how gorgeous you are." She smiled at him.

His eyes were heavy and he grinned. He liked it when she was like this and they watched the other. Asuna lifted her head and she narrowed her eyes.

"Katsu." She mumbled.

"Who?" Grimmjow asked annoyed.

"One of my sons." She said getting dressed.

She went to her door and opened it. There stood her beautiful full kumo son. His hazel eyes smiled warmly and she pulled him into a hug. She was grinning and she looked him over.

"Where have you been?" She asked brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Haha stop it!" He said embarrassed.

"No, I will not. So handsome." She said smirking.

"Mother!" He said blushing.

She grinned and she had always babied him. He sighed and he sat on her couch. He knew there were many secrets surrounding him and it irked him that they thought he could not handle the truth. Her eyes stayed steady but she heard his mind.

"What do you want to know Katsu that you do not already know?" She asked sitting.

"Haha you always explained that I was different simply because I looked more like father but that is not true! I am kumo. I am not just kumo dominant like Ayana or Iyo had been. I am full kumo." He said perplexed.

"I was a kumo before. Why do you bring this up?" She demanded.

"Because I am not stupid! Haha please. Did you adopt me?" He asked.

"What have you been doing?" She demanded.

"I just feel different." He said standing.

Her jaw was set and she could not answer him. She refused to acknowledge what Teiran had done. He seemed angry and sad.

"I did not adopt you. You are mine." She said stubbornly.

"Haha! I know you faced foreign kumo at one time. I know all this and you think I do not know?" He asked softly.

"You were never hers! She conned your sire into rutting and she had Ayana, Nori, Ken'ichi, Hana, and Kazuo murdered. You were mine! Your Chichi is my mate and therefore his children belong to me!" She growled.

"Haha but what happened?" He asked perplexed.

"Teiran Huber was a Prussian kumo. Their kind is female dominated. She stole your sire and Naraku. She intended me dead along with your siblings. She may have carried you but you are mine. I nursed you. I stayed up with you when you had colic. I was there when you took your first steps and said your first words. You have never not been mine and never forget that you are MY son." Asuna snarled.

He was taken by her vehemence and he realized that his birth mother must have been killed by her. He stared at the only onna he had ever known as mother and he was shocked.

"Your conception was not your fault and you had no control over anything. I damn near killed Ishin for thinking he would take you from me. You are my son Katsu." She hissed.

"Did you kill her?" He asked softly.

"No, I did not have to. You were huge like Ayana. She died in childbirth. I did not kill that whore." She growled looking back.

Katsu was numb and he knew deep down he had come from a sordid past. His father loved him but always unknowingly treated the others better. Ayana and Iyo had been his princesses and Jouichi and Osami had been his pride. Karu had been almost an adult when he was born and his mother had treated him like very well. It was almost as if he was a doll. She was suddenly furious and he realized he had not shielded.

"I am sorry." He said looking down.

"Ishin did not love you less. He truly felt such guilt and that is what you felt. Your father tried more because you did feel different. You have never not been loved." Asuna stated as he met her eyes.

"Why not tell me the truth sooner Haha? Why lie to me all these years?" He asked gently.

"Because the second I knew of you; I loved you. I love you so much son! You are Ishin's blood and that is all that mattered to me." She said palming his cheek.

"I am so sorry." He said looking ashamed.

"I love you Katsu." She said hugging him tightly.

He hugged her tightly and he bowed as he left her penthouse. She sighed as memories hit her and she went to check on Grimmjow. He was up and dressed as he was slipping Pantera into his obi.

"Gotta go kill some shinigami. Bye bitch." He smirked.

"So eloquent my darling. See you soon." She said softly.

He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. She smiled a little and he went to the window. He grinned back at her and he was gone. She always hated how bad she felt when he left and she held in her sighs.

She was standing over him and he looked peaceful. He was waking up very slowly and her heart was pounding. Lei had been asleep for two months. Things had been too calm from the wraiths but Hanaj had said it was probably because they were regrouping and planning something big. She took his hand and she pressed it to her belly.

"You need to wake up Lei." She whispered.

He was in a fog and he heard her voice. Lei moved his head a little and he heard her whimper. He felt warm hands on his face and he looked at her.

"I am alive." He muttered.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You pulled me into a death sleep." He said hoarsely.

"Hai." She said touching his face more.

Asuna cut her wrist and pressed it to his lips. He grunted in severe hunger and he hungrily took her offering. She closed her eyes as he took in his sustenance.

"Lei, I was so scared. I was afraid." She said as he pulled back.

"I am okay." He stated staring at her.

She again whined and she leaned forward. He felt tears fall on his cheeks and she kissed him wildly. She settled on the bed next to him and he faced her.

"Are you alright? You have not faced any enemies?" He asked softly.

"No, they are quiet at the moment. Lei feel them." She said guiding his hand to her belly.

His eyes widened and he weakly looked at her. She watched raptly as a myriad of emotions went across his face. She threaded her fingers into his hair and smiled.

"They are moving." He stated.

"Hai. I have not asked how long a Shouten gestation is." She laughed softly.

"Normal time. It is between eight and nine months along." He stated in raspy tone.

"Well then I am two thirds done. We have kept you here through magics but I imagine you need much more sustenance." Asuna stated kissing his palms.

"Yes, I will return. Where are we?" He croaked.

"We are in the Western Palace in Kyoto." She said gently.

"Amazing. I will be back in a few hours. Is Shen near?" He asked.

"He is sleeping." She nodded.

He phased out and proceeded to gorge himself on hollows. He was anxious to see his son and he phased back to Asuna. She took his hand and pulled him along to the nursery. His infant son was sucking on his thumb as he slept and Lei touched his silver hair.

"You saved me." He said in a whisper.

She said nothing and he stayed with his baby just watching him and she was overwhelmed. He finally stood up and moved near her. He pulled her to him and their eyes were locked.

"Swear to me that you are okay." He said whispering against her cheek.

"Hai." She said relishing the feel of his breath on her skin.

Her lip trembled and they just barely touched. She knew how physically weak he was and she was worried about him. His lips grazed her skin barely and they both breathed hard.

"You need to work your corporeal form. You probably feel weak and your legs ready to buckle." She said moaning softly was their lips grazed the other's cheek.

She was touching him and feeling him just breathe. Lei was unused to the tenderness and devotion that he was feeling from her. Her hands ended up holding his face between her hands and she kissed him lightly. His eyes filled with love and need as he just felt. Her face clouded with such incredible emotion and he was still in shock at what had happened between them. His hands with running through her silver hair and his lips continued to graze her soft skin. She looked to see the wet nurse and she ported Lei and herself to his southern Mongolian palace. He was behind her and she leaned her head and their lips met. He was breathing deep and he could smell her soft, feminine scent. She undid her simple dress and he slipped his black silk ku down and pulled his pein-fu off. Her belly was rounded full and he truly found the idea of her with his child within her maddening. They sank to theirs knees and he spread her thighs wide. Her backside rested on his thighs and he drove himself into her as his hand cupped a breast and he moved his hips. She was left breathless and mindless as he made love to her. She actually reached back and held onto his backside and he groaned as she gripped him in her passion.

"I was scared." She whimpered.

"You saved me." He said whispering softly.

"Hai." She said as her head fell forward.

His mind was wrapped up and he felt a powerful pull on him and she was doing it again. His face contorted and she was purposely making his prostate throb with her telekinesis. Tremors shot through his body and he was going to loose it too quickly. She was moaning non stop and Lei was moving her hard.

"Let up. Asuna, it feels too good. Please let up." He begged.

"No." She moaned out.

He was gasping and she screamed out. Lei gripped her tightly and his body seized in a powerful orgasm. His brain could not function and it was numbed as he experienced unimaginable pleasure. He could only imagine what Hanaj was feeling and the binding was intense on them both. There had been times he had to find a private moment and let himself feel whatever it was they were doing and he would end up climaxing.

"I am so relieved." She whispered.

"Well I felt the dagger enter my heart. You were quick." He said kissing the back of her neck.

He just continued to press his lush lips against the back of her neck and they gave up trying to fight the need to feel the other. Hanaj had to appear and he was insatiable too.

Lei was asleep and Hanaj was passed out too. The three of them were becoming intense and it was really nice. She ported to Juria who handed her a couple of crystals and she kissed her Tengu's cheek. She was going back to get Haruya because Grimmjow was sulking badly. She was moving along and she whipped her head around. She felt an aura she had not felt in a long time and bitterness ripped through her. She stalked to a nearby shrine and her hand shook. She surged her yoki and she saw a bald houshi fall to his knees prostate and he stepped out. He looked surprised and Asuna was very, very angry.

"Well well well." She said watching him.

"Hello himegimi." He stated with a bow.

"Hello yourself houshi. I had not thought you on the islands." She growled.

"You know I move around." He stated softly.

His eyes were still so hauntingly beautiful and she turned on her heel. She raged about him still and she could not understand. She felt his hand on her arm and she turned and slapped him. He looked at her carefully and she realized that they had not had their row. He was surprised and confused.

"Unhand me houshi." She growled.

"I do not see you for nearly two centuries and you get angry at me? You are the one that abandoned me Asuna." He said in a harsh whisper.

"You have not lived your nasty and cruel words yet Hakushin. Let me go." She snapped.

"What do you mean? Have you been messing with history again? Who have you attempted to control now?" He asked testily.

"Oh dear houshi, you can be charming. Why not try?" She sneered.

"What have I supposedly done?" Hakushin demanded.

"It does not matter." She sighed.

"The last time I saw you; you were at Mount Hakurei-zan and we had been together. That is the last and only time I have seen you himegimi." He stated.

She stiffened and she sighed. Asuna nodded and she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I hope you have a good life Hakushin. I am sorry if you feel that I was high handed. I truly believed I was doing the right thing. Forgive me please." Asuna said under her breath.

Whatever he was fixing to say, he stopped short and she ported away. She was in the South and her hand shook. She turned and Yhea was grinning at her.

"Did it not seem too quiet?" He said making a funny face.

"You demented bastard." She growled.

"Here we go with more unoriginal insults." He laughed with mirth.

Yhea had her in his arms and he felt the babes move within her. His eyes widened and he stared at her. He truly seemed in awe and he reached up and held her jaw.

"Gods if you are not the most beautiful pregnant woman I have seen. I bet Lei and Hanaj cannot keep their hands off of you. Wraiths are overly family oriented. Funny thing about us you know. We are so damn clannish. Sort of like those humans in Scotland." He stated running his hand over her belly.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" She growled.

"You are truly tiresome." He stated then he threaded his fingers through her hair.

Yhea pulled her lips to his and she grunted in surprise. His lips teased hers and she groaned as he massaged her scalp whilst kissing her. He deepened the caress and he was so attracted to her that it was driving him insane. He was beginning to think Hanaj was expendable but this woman was not. She jerked backwards from him and he watched her.

"Why are you here Yhea?" She hissed.

"Honestly I wanted to pin you down and taste you as you had a major orgasm." He said smirking.

"Well with you that would be an impossibility." She snapped.

"Now that was a good insult! You are questioning my skills again. No good though lover girl. I have had my share of men and women and I know damn well that I please." He grinned.

She slapped him harshly and he phased his hands just under her silk haori and lightly pinched her nipples. She gasped but hissed in anger.

"Will you please have an open mind? Truly you are a bore when you act all superior." Yhea growled.

"You raped me!" Asuna yelled.

"No, I did not rape you. Rape is far worse then what I did. I fucked you a little too hard. You like us Shouten even though you hate us too." He said whirling her around and pulling open her haori.

"I will find a way of stopping you and making you suffer every which way!" She growled.

"A little secret about me lover, Eyal did a very good job of making me suffer. His narrow mindedness was such a blow to my little ego. Yes, I have a major ego and yes I like what I like. You have seen his inner being and what a beautiful thing it is but it pales next to yours does it not? Wraiths are really simple, we are ether daemons and when we encounter beauty we like to copulate like any species." He laughed in her ear.

He moved around and he lowered his head to her breast and wrapped his tongue and lips around one pale pink tit. She pushed back a groan and he suppressed a vicious groan. He was in heaven as this woman was too hot in his opinion. She also tasted like a damn dream. He phased out with her to a distant palace and he touched her clothes. They phased away and she was so damn angry but he ended up carefully tying her to his bed. She snarled at him and he was captivated at her. He slipped a finger inside of her and she was gripped in overwhelming sensations.

"Oh Kamis what are you doing to me?" She gasped and withered on his bed.

"I told you. I am going to wait and taste as you release." He grinned.

She was building up fast and it was like but much more powerful then funnel venom. Her face contorted as she began to shake as her body succumbed quickly. Yhea lowered his mouth to her core and she passed out. He enjoyed the taste of her as she released powerful pheromones in her blood. He was on a high as he drank from her center and he fell beside her. He untied her and watched her as she slowly came to. He had a slap happy grin on his face and she hated herself.

"Gods you are divine. You taste so damn good." He stated softly.

"Leave me alone. Why can you not just leave me alone?" She snarled.

"Because I see the future and it is in your belly. I could make you have those babes now you know." He smirked.

He rolled her to her side and she tried to crawl away from him. He very slowly pushed into her and her eyes squeezed shut. He cut his wrist with his claws and pressed it to her lips as he moved in an unhurried fashion. He was making her instincts rear and she screamed against his forearm. Whatever he was doing; he was causing her to orgasm yet again. Yhea had to concentrate heavily to avoid coming too soon. He was going to make her crave him like air before long and he was snarling softly.

"You are wasted on those others. They cannot handle your true nature. You are evolving into a different being woman and it is so incredible. You truly are becoming a wraith being." He whispered heavily in her ear.

"Let me go!" She snarled in a passionate tone.

"Then make me come." He snarled back.

She refused to participate and he was dominating her. She could not hold out and she sank her fangs into his wrist. His eyes rolled back and he did release in her. He shuddered and he was glad he was in the in between or he would have lost his form. She was shaking too and he pulled back. His eyes were closed as he assimilated what his body had done. Her stomach began to tighten and she groaned as she knew she was beginning labor. She cried out suddenly and Yhea sat up.

"Tell me what is happening." He demanded.

"Kamis!" She screamed.

"We triggered labor. I see. Well this is fortunate then. You are a little on the early side but you will be okay. I shall see to it." He stated as he stood and he clothes slowly phased in around him.

He phased out and she assumed it was to find a healer. She had a crystal and she saw her clothes on the floor. She fell to the floor and she moved as fast as she could. She focused though the pains and she ported out. She smashed the crystal and she fell through. She happened to be wherever it was that he had phased her and she crawled forward. She screamed again and she realized that she must need to turn a twin. She felt her belly and she could not do it. She was shaking badly and she ported to Yamasaki General. She screamed yet again and she heard footfall. Hands lifted her to standing and a pool of amniotic fluid was on the floor.

"Asuna. Dearest it is Nobu. You will be okay." He said as he lifted her to a gurney.

"I think a twin needs to be turned." She whimpered.

"Hai." He said feeling her belly.

He began pushing hard and tears fell from her eyes. She was in delirious pain and Nobu looked at her.

"Asuna what is that smell?" He asked softly.

"Yhea. He found me in the past. Nobu, it hurts. It really hurts." She cried out.

"I know. You need to be cleaned okay? Let us get the babe turned and then we can do what we need." He said softly.

She nodded and she screamed a blood curdling scream as he moved the babe. She saw nurses and other doctors watching the whole thing and she whimpered as he suddenly wheeled her along. He brought her to a private room and helped her stand. He turned on a shower and he stripped to just his pants. He held her up as she tried to sink to the floor. He cleaned the smell of the damn Shouten off of her. Her mind was screaming and Lei had been sleeping but he was awake. Hanaj appeared first and Nobu was growling.

"Please do not spider! Asuna?" Hanaj asked as he neared the bed.

"Yhea! He took me. Hanaj hurts too much." She said slamming her head back into the pillow.

"Lei!" Hanaj called out.

Lei appeared and Nobu snarled in hatred. He glared at the spider and Asuna was cringing as the pains were hard. She barely remembered Shen's birth and it had been hard. She looked over at Nobu and took his hands.

"Please just take them through my stomach. Please Nobu." She begged in pain.

"Asuna, I would rather not unless it is necessary. I can give you something for pain." He said softly as he brushed her hair off of her forehead.

"Please!" She growled out.

He called on Shinobu and his son brought a vial and they injected her IV with some widow venom and Demerol. Lei was saying nothing and Shouten women just were not in this much pain. Hanaj phased out and Lei followed. They both were pacing and they looked at each other.

"She is early." Hanaj said worried.

"Not terribly Prince Hanaj. Yhea took her?" Lei asked in a frigid tone.

"Yes. The spider looks homicidal." The Shouten prince commented.

"Yes well he is a brilliant doctor but a moron of epic proportions. I want to bring my healer to her to assist." He said lifting his chin.

Hanaj nodded and Lei went in search Sung Jao Li; he was a famed Shouten doctor in Mongolia and Lei trusted him completely. He found the man that was around the same age as Lei himself. He looked up at the leader of the Jing Clan and nodded.

"My mate is having my daughter but she is having difficulty." Lei explained.

"Yes my lord." Jao said bowing.

He followed his ruler and he was surprised to find himself in the corporeal world. He looked around all the modern trappings and he was extremely interested. He saw a beautiful mixed female daemon and she was having a rough time of her labor. He neared her and felt her forehead and hands.

"My lord she needs to be in the in between. The pains she is feeling is the little ones trying to corporealize." Jao explained.

Nobu's jaw dropped and it just had not occurred to him that baby Shouten could phase in and out like their adult counter parts could.

"Take her but I swear I will murder you with a scalpel if harm befalls her." Nobu threatened.

"Chichi, I will go with her." Shinobu said crossing his arms.

Nanami walked in and she saw her mother. She saw Lei and nodded to him.

"I will go Shinobu." Nanami said taking her mother's hand.

"Probably a good idea. You are more experienced with obstetrics." Nobu said.

Shinobu scowled at the Shouten and both Lei and Jao phased with the two women. Asuna moaned softly when she was in the in between. She leaned her head back and she cried a little.

"I am so sorry. It did not occur to me that you needed to be here. I would have seen to it." Lei stated.

"No it is okay. Nanami!" Asuna cried in relief.

Nanami squeezed her hands and looked at the wraith healer.

"Doctor Yamasaki Nanami." She said thrusting out her hand.

"I am Sung Jao Li." He said bowing.

"So they need these 'in between' places because they are fully coming into their corporeal selves?" She asked.

"Yes." Jao nodded impressed by her observations.

"Okay Haha. Now you should do much better. I am checking you now." She said softly.

Her mother nodded and her skin was clammy from the pains earlier. She checked her and she was not surprised to find her ready to push. She pushed the males out for a few minutes and got her mother set up to bear down, Lei came in and Jao waited back to see the young female healer.

"Okay Haha. I remember how bad it hurt so I am not going to say it does not. I need you to push really hard okay?" Nanami said softly.

Asuna nodded too exhausted to say much. She bore down and she grunted hard as she worked really hard to expel her first Shouten twin. Nanami was encouraging her but it was too long and too difficult. She was loosing every ounce of energy and her doctor daughter looked determined. She looked over at Jao and he neared.

"Can you wash your hands and phase carefully into her womb and help me guide her?" She asked softly.

"Yes. Give me one moment." Jao said leaving.

He washed up carefully. Nanami was feeling her stomach and she indicated where she wanted him. Jao was careful and he had never done this but it was sound in thought.

"Okay Haha. Big push for me. One more time! You can do it." Nanami said as the Shouten healer actually help guide her.

Asuna screamed in pain but Nanami was gently pulling out the head and Lei was pacing and fidgety. He winced when he heard her scream but he saw a head of matted black hair. Suddenly Nanami was holding a baby girl. She began a quivering cry and Lei actually fought back tears. Her eyes were open for a moment and he stared at a golden brown eyes. He choked back tremendous emotion.

"Haha? Haha wake up!" Nanami yelled.

Jao took the babe from her and Nanami moved to hold her mother's shoulders. Asuna was passed out and Nanami pulled her stethoscope and she looked up. Hanaj came in and Nanami's heart was beating badly.

"I have to get her back to Yamasaki General. Her blood pressure is through the roof." She said urgently.

"What does that mean?" Hanaj asked concerned.

"It means she is crashing." Nanami said.

Lei's eyes widened and Hanaj phased them back to the hospital. As soon as the appeared, Nanami yelled for Shinobu and Nobu. Both ran in and Nobu began cursing loudly. He quickly hooked up an IV and gave her Lasix. Hanaj was freaking out and this was not what he was used to. Nanami draped her mother's stomach and she moved so quickly and he realized she was doing what was a called a crash caesarean section. He watched in awe and fear as her daughter cut her open along an old scar.

"Suction please." Nanami snapped to Shinobu.

Her brother suctioned up blood and Nanami quickly separated the different layers. She reached his son in a matter of minutes. She pulled out a silver haired boy and Hanaj was floored. He was big and he was squalling loudly. Nanami pulled out the placenta and Shinobu took his brother to a warmer and began to check him.

"Is he okay?" Hanaj asked in a low whisper.

"Oh hai. He looks really good but he is not full Shouten." Shinobu said as he listened to his heart.

"Why do you say that?" Hanaj asked.

"It was the female that kept phasing back and forth. This little guy has been constant." Shinobu said softly as he smiled at his baby brother.

Hanaj inched closer and he saw silver eyes. He was stunned as he stared at the tiny male and he looked over at Asuna as she was being sewed up. Nobu actually wiped an angry tear away from his face and he was glared at by the famed spider doctor.

"I have seen her loose more babes and almost dying in child birth." He said in a choked up voice.

"I am sorry for that healer but I did not want her in danger. I am sorry she is as such." Hanaj said respectfully.

Nobu kept a close eye on her vitals and she was on heavy doses of a few medicines. He could not bring himself to tear away and he shut everyone else out.

Lei was holding his newborn daughter and she was soft and beautiful. Her brown eyes were wide open. She was watching the world around her and his heart clenched painfully. She had sworn him a child and had given him two.

"Lifen." He whispered to his daughter.

She turned her head to stare at Lei and he choked back sobs. Jao carefully took her and Lei had to force himself to breathe deeply.

"Your mate was in danger my lord. I shall check her over carefully whilst you check on her." His healer said softly.

Lei nodded and he phased to the hospital. Asuna was hooked up to IV's and she was sedated. Nanami looked exhausted and she looked up at the Jing leader.

"She had preeclampsia again. She is an induced coma to stop seizures she started having." She said sighing.

"I do not understand completely." He said confused.

"It means Haha is not going to wake up for a few days. She is bad off at the moment." She said almost depressed.

"Can I do anything?" He demanded.

"No. The medicine will work given a little time. She has to give her body a break. She is going to end up killing herself." She said in a tired tone.

"I will stay with her." Lei stated.

"The Hanaj fellow is hovering around my baby brother in the nursery. He is corporeal." She sighed.

"How?" He asked shocked.

"No idea. He just is." She shrugged.

Nanami got up and left Lei alone with her. He took her hand and his face was covered in tears. He kissed her hands and stared down at the woman that had made him so madly in love. Truly he did not know that it could be like this and he continued to kiss her hands over and over.

"What did you all do to her?" He heard from across the room.

Yhea was furious and he saw Lei Jing holding onto the woman. Lei's eyes simmered in hatred and he stood.

"Where are the babes?" He demanded.

"None of your business you fucking tr'Awnhi!" Lei snarled.

"What is wrong with her Jing? She was fine when I had her." Yhea hissed.

"You just do not get it. She hates you! She hates most Shouten with unbridled passion." Lei hissed back.

"Well that is the thing, she hates us and she hates herself. This Kaito fellow has known for a long while what she will be if she stays alive long enough. Get her well Jing as I will have what I want!" Yhea said nearing him and growling in his face.

"What is that?" Lei demanded.

"A future for our kind but that does not include you or Hanaj. You two are expendable." Yhea stated arrogantly.

"Oh yeah?" Lei asked suddenly shoving a hand into Yhea's gut.

"Gods you are a brazen bastard." Yhea choked.

The tr'Awnhi prince had to phase out and Lei looked around. He pathed to Hanaj and the older man came in. They both stood guard until she would wake up.

Shinobu was upset and he had been doing that a lot as of late. He was sitting at Hibari's lounge and Mizuki had called a meeting with the siblings. She was planning an offensive without their mother and some thought her too bold. Mizuki did not care and she was outlining her plans. Shinobu had seen Imari around and Nobuyuki and she had started a sort of relationship between siblings. He found her a goddess and he was still seeing the lynx onna some, Irina was pretty simple and he supposed it was okay. He felt bitter and angry. He was actually jealous of his younger sister and she had a pretty sweet life going on in his mind. She was adored by Doctor Ishida. She had an occasional thing going on with the shinigami named Ashido and her pink haired boy toy was mad about her too. Nanami had not known it but he had roughed up the effeminate Arrancar and made him regret being male. Hai he was too protective of her and he felt like an asshole to boot. He sighed and he downed his scotch. He stood up and Mizuki said something but he waved. Ayana looked concerned and she jumped up. She followed him out and he was stumbling.

"Hey Shinobu wait up." She said holding him up.

"Sorry big sis. Hai little brother is drunk." He said smirking.

"What the hell is going on with you?" She demanded.

"Just realizing that I am a nobody. I am nothing in comparison to my Chichi and I am nothing in comparison to my baby sister; who mind you is turning into Haha. I am a second rate doctor and apparently a second rate man." He said bitterly.

"You are drunk and making no damn sense! You are a decorated doctor with so many damn awards and you are jealous of little Nanami?" Ayana demanded.

"You are right and I am a drunken idiot." He said bowing.

He walked away and he actually ported to his apartment. He fell onto his couch and he looked over at the over stuffed chair. There sat a woman who he had no idea who she was. Her hair was sand colored and she had what appeared to be tattoos on her upper arms and face. Her lips were incredibly full and he blinked trying to figure out what she was.

"I am sorry to invade your home. I need your help." She said in a sing song voice.

"I uh well I am not exactly in a state to help much. Who or what are you?" She asked.

"I am a reptile daemon." She said standing.

"Pardon me?" He asked sitting up.

"I need your help or someone's help. I heard rumors that the king of the blacks was alive and here." She said.

"Um Amedeo, Adrastus, and Gabrielus live on the floor above. I am sure they are home. Amedeo has become a hermit since my brother was born." Shinobu said shaking his head.

"I see. I am Adelphia. Could you please take me to his majesty Rex Amedeo?" She asked softly.

Shinobu got up and he was dizzy. This onna was so damn beautiful that it was intoxicating. She followed him and her clothes were tight. Odd thing was she had a chest and he was told reptile females just were not that well endowed. He gulped and he went to the basilisk's apartment. He knocked loudly and Wen answered. She looked exhausted and he looked sorrowful for bothering her.

"Hey come in. They are crying again." She said looking crazed.

"Where is your mate?" Shinobu asked.

"Oh he is in the sun bed at the moment. Can you look at them? Do they have colic?" She asked harried.

"Hai I can." He said drifting into his sister's room.

Adelphia tasted the air and she walked to a back bedroom. She slipped open a door and she found a crib. She looked down and her heart stopped. The boy looked just like Amedeo and she smiled at him. He gave a chubby smile and he grabbed her finger.

"I am coming my little man. Give Papa a moment." Amedeo called from the bathroom.

The baby gurgled and Amedeo walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks and the female turned.

"Hello Papa." She said softly.

"Adelphia?" He asked shaking in confusion.

"Si Papa. It is me." She said closing the space.

He hugged her tightly and he could not fathom how she had survived. He could not grasp his daughter not having the security of family or a home.

"I survived but I could not catch up with you. You swept through Europe so fast. I went into hibernation." She said kissing each cheek of his.

"I would have stopped for you!" He said as tears drenched his cheeks.

"Papa, I was bad off. It took me awhile to recover. You would not have recognized me. I was burned so bad and it took me two centuries to heal. I am glad you did not see me as such si?" She said hugging him tightly.

He actually cried harder as he held her and Justinus began whimpering. She pulled away and stared down at the small basilisk boy.

"Papa he is so beautiful! Who is his materna?" She asked picking him up.

"Her name is Asuna. She is a powerful mammal daemon but she is now in a coma." He sighed heavily.

He took Justinus and he called on the nanny. She watched her baby brother and smiled softly. Her father turned to her and he was amazed at what a beautiful woman she had turned out to be. She had his eyes but looked like Valentina. He cupped her face with his hand and shook his head. He sat down on his couch and Gabrielus came into the room and stopped dead.

"Princess Adelphia?" he asked shocked.

"Si General!" She smiled warmly.

"Gods but how?" The white asked shocked.

"I survived. I came to see my Papa and talk to him. So good to see you." She said graciously.

Gabrielus drifted to his room and his princess had become a beautiful woman. She and Amedeo were talking and he automatically picked up his son and began walking him. Adelphia watched her father and it was so good to see him. He told her about coming out of hibernation and meeting Justinus's mother. He explained that she was a leader of sorts and an extremely powerful femmina. She was curious to meet the femmina and she saw the inebriated male come out and he looked sheepish.

"I am going to crash. Very good to meet you." Shinobu said bowing.

"Si." Adelphia nodded.

She watched the man leave and she jumped up. She followed him to the door and he looked back at her.

"Thank you for showing me where he was." She stated softly.

"You are welcome. I am glad I know Latin." He chuckled.

He drifted away and Adelphia went to her father and they talked for a long while. A phone rang and Gabrielus picked it up. He listened and he looked at Amedeo.

"My rex you need to get to the hospital." He said softly.

"What is wrong?" Amedeo asked standing up.

"She is awake." Gabrielus stated.

Amedeo looked happy and he took his daughter's hand and shifted them to the hospital. She followed her father and Asuna saw her basilisk lover come in. He took her hand and kissed it. Asuna's eyes flicked over the female and she recognized her from his memories.

"Princess Adelphia." She said weakly.

"Si! How did you know?" She asked surprised.

"You look like Valentina. Your Papa talks about her all the time." Asuna smiled.

Adelphia looked surprised and Amedeo actually blushed. It made her feel good that even though her father had a new family that her mother was spoken about and thought of. It made her feel very good indeed. It was obvious that she was recovering from a major illness or something and her Papa was very much into attending her. She had seen the spider male and she shifted back to his apartment. She politely knocked on the door and he actually answered. He stood only in a pair of lounge pants and he looked shocked. She smiled a little at him and he stepped aside. She walked past him and she could see he was attracted to her.

"Why are you drunk?" She asked.

"Miserable day is all. I am a doctor and my mother had a rough delivery." He shrugged.

"She is much like the mortal Cleopatra no?" She asked eyeing him.

"I guess." He chuckled.

"She was an amazing woman si. So you blame your mother's rough birth upon yourself?" She asked.

"Why are you asking such personal questions?" Shinobu asked her.

"I do not know. I am curious is all." Adelphia stated.

"Well honestly I drank way too much and I have a shift tomorrow. You found your father and I am truly happy for you. Now let me sleep." He said in a grumpy tone.

"I was hoping for amor." She said smirking at him.

"What?" He sputtered.

"Si." She nodded.

"Okay we just met and I am really not liking the idea that you think I am a whore." He said miffed.

"You have been told you are very pretty no?" She asked.

"Someone said it once but I am not a stud onna!" Shinobu growled.

"You should be." She laughed softly.

He growled out and left her standing there. He had been told often that he was attractive and at times he resented it. He got sick of being a pretty face and feeling second rate. He felt her ample chest pressed against his back and he was aware that her hand was palming him through his lounge pants.

"You have uppyr in you." She whispered in his ear.

"Hai so?" He groaned.

"You do not know? I am mostly basilisk dolce uomo. I tasted the air around your materna. My baby brother now has uppyr. Your kind is like crack to a reptile daemon." Adelphia said in his ear.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"You are very pretty and si I am acting unlike you are used to but there are so few uppyr left." She said pushing him towards his room.

She pushed down on his plush bed and he stared at her in utter disbelief. Adelphia was very much loving the light taste of salt on his skin. She pulled his lounge pants down and she eyed him hungrily.

"Do not stare at a man like that!" He snapped.

"Oh? Shall I tell you what I am thinking?" She asked in a husky tone.

"What?" He gasped as she licked along him.

"You are a prize." She said taking him into her mouth.

He shut his eyes and he groaned out loudly. Her eyes were a brownish red and he watched the whole time as she ruthlessly took her time in bringing out a huge response. He was breathless as she lifted her head.

"Si. I was right and you taste good." She grinned.

She still eyed his male parts and it made him squirm. She stood up and she undid her gold tone short dress. Adelphia stripped down and he watched her like a hawk. She crawled into his lap and he could not breathe. It was the most incredible thing and he was groaning like a whore. She pulled him to her and she guided his mouth to her throat and he slowly bit in. It was like he was in a haze and he began growling. She was groaning too and he now understood what it was that was drawing her. Shinobu felt out of control and the whole time he could swear he was falling. He finally passed out from a pleasure induced coma and he was sleeping like a dead man.

Asuna was nursing Lifen and Shen at the moment and Lei watched rapt as she did so. He gave her a warm smile as she fed them.

"You have a really silly grin on your face." She murmured softly.

"Well I apologize that this makes me incredibly happy." He smiled.

"So this is Jing Lifen Yu?" She asked.

"Yes and this is Jing Shen Gui." He smirked.

"You are just so subtle." She grinned.

He chuckled and he kissed her fully. She whined and he pulled back.

"Oh no! Your spider says he will gut me and slice me open if I touch you before you are ready. He and your doctor daughter are looking at how to make birth control work on you." He chuckled.

She made a face at him and he sat down with Shen in his arms. He was speaking in Mongolian very softly and her heart was constricting. Hanaj phased in and he looked down at the bassinet by the bed. His son was sucking his thumb and sleeping.

"Hello." Hanaj said gently.

"What is his name Prince Hanaj?" She asked.

"Khellian. His name is Khellian tr'Awnhi." He said looking in love at his son.

Khellian slumbered on and continued to suck his thumb. Lei looked at the tiny tr'Awnhi babe and knew without a doubt that they had to protect these three with their lives. Yhea was right and they were a new type of wraith. All three of them could stay corporeal and it floored the two male wraiths. They also could stay in Hueco Mundo and he was certain given her background that they could enter Soul Society. He was beginning to think that the Kazak Shouten would change tactics and start taking her children who showed the same traits. He had a feeling that Yhea wanted all three planes as his playground.

"You really think so?" Asuna asked hearing Lei's thoughts.

"Yes. Think about it. Soul Society would be an endless source of powerful nourishment and all kinds of things. It would no longer be the domain of the Tomoshibi only." He shrugged.

"You think Yhea will take me and my children as brood mares and studs?" She asked shocked.

"Yes." Hanaj agreed.

"Was your nephew not considered a genius at war?" Lei asked.

"Yes. Honestly he makes Raganos look like a cretin. Yhea has always thought outside the box. Raganos never questioned if it was his son or not but I suspect he may in fact not be of actual tr'Awnhi blood." Hanaj stated.

"Truly? How many different clans of Shouten are there?" She asked in shock.

"There are five main branches. There of course are the Jings. Then the tr'Awnhi, Koval, Besud, and the Sahen." Hanaj said pacing.

"Who of those are loyal to the tr'Awnhi?" She asked.

"The Koval and Sahen are loyal to the ruling house and the Jings were. The Besud have always done their own thing. They have never left Hueco Mundo that I know of." He answered.

"So perhaps we offer the Besud an olive branch and induce civil war." She stated.

"Actually that is a good idea." Lei stated.

"Make Raganos so damn stretched thin on all planes and we can strike. The one to worry about truly is Yhea. He can be ruthless and damn powerful." He said.

"Okay." She nodded.

"I think I am going to set up a smaller residence in the in between in the British Isles Hanaj. I will keep the small pups and hide these three as well." Lei said.

"Yes. Thank you Jing." Hanaj said bowing his head.

"I have two thirds stake in this Prince Hanaj. Believe I have every interest in protecting our little threesome as well as this threesome." He laughed softly.

"You have a wet nurse?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. Now no worries and your spider says no more babes for awhile okay?" Lei said firmly.

"Yes sir." She said rolling her eyes.

"Asuna this scared us both. We have both faced down monsters and such. You could have died and we would have died right with you and left the little ones without parents." Hanaj reasoned.

"Okay! I will take it easy." She growled.

Hanaj chuckled and kissed her forehead. Lei did the same and he made a stupid face at Hanaj and the prince went to hit him. Lei laughed and picked up his two infants. Hanaj picked up his son and they phased out. She laid her head back and she sighed. Her mind was mulling over the Shouten situation and she rolled to her side. She fell into a light sleep and she came to a little as she felt Yhea. She snarled as she came to and his chest was heaving in fury.

"Where are they?" He snapped.

"They are mine." She hissed.

"Oh no woman they will be mine. You will be mine as will your whole damn family. I have been searching and come to find out that several of your offspring show your tendencies. It looks like my little idea is a good one. You have siblings as well." He said hauling her up.

"Bastard!" She said hitting his beautiful face.

"Yes, I truly am a bastard but one that will win." He said forcing her to stare at him in the face.

He kissed her lightly and phased out. She fell to the bed and snarled in fury.

Yhea was back within Hueco Mundo and he was listening to his father drone on and on. Things were getting to him badly and he was sick of the stupidity of the man he had always called his lord and father. He stood up and snapped in anger.

"Shut up old man! You are an idiot! Listen to me for once will you?" Yhea growled.

"You keep showing up there and what purpose does it serve. You get hurt and you draw attention to yourself. I would swear you are a Jing!" Raganos swore up and down.

"Maybe I am." He growled.

"Shut up Yhea." Raganos snarled.

Yhea's beautiful contorted in fury and he morphed his limb and shoved it deeply into the gut of the only father he had ever known. He knew and it was obvious to his father as well.

"Mother could not stand you. She could not stand your stupidity or your idiocy. She was in love with Shan Lao. Grandfather kept him as a pet and you were such a sod half the time. My mother bore me and gave me the tr'Awnhi name but I am Jing blood. Die you worthless bastard and I will be the one to save our people." Yhea said as he watched the light leave his "father's" eyes.

Raganos fell to the floor dead and Yhea stared down at him. He spit at the floor and he called on the noble council. It looks as if a sword had pierced his gut and Yhea rolled his eyes.

"The canine swine attacked and finally killed him. We need to avenge him." He said coolly to a high ranking noble.

"Yes your majesty!" The Shouten said going to his knee.

They took his body to lie in state and he casually walked on. He had grand plans and he needed to see them filled. He had no clue that his obsession with Eyal would lead to an Eve of sorts to the Shouten. He also had no clue that he would be the one to finally reunite the Shouten and the uppyr the way they had been eons ago. Yes, he had much to do.


	70. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Asuna recovers and Mizuki learns Yhea's plans. Asuna forces a situation and Lei confronts Yhea. Surprises abound as further truths are uncovered. Thank you for reading and as always I love to hear your thoughts.

Blood Baths and Pouring Sorrows

She was in Hueco Mundo and her mother would kill her. She threw her raven hair over her shoulder but she intended to do some wraith killings. Her mind and heart were heavy as she wanted revenge. She wanted revenge so bad that she had joined Aizen in a way. She had allowed him to see their son. He had been amused but that was all he was capable of. She gave the bastard little things and it kept him occupied for a little while. She hated this place but she truly hated the Shouten more. Mizuki moved close to the now abandoned palace that was near Los Noches. She was nosing around looking for anything about the tr'Awnhi and she snuck into the massive white and grey building. At least Sosuke faked some sunshine and this was just depressing. It was no wonder that most Shouten had developed dark eyes. Her mother would probably tear her a new ass hole if she found her here but it was worth it in her mind. She went room by room to look for anything and she found a very old painting in a gallery of what she assumed was the tr'Awnhis. She saw the wraith king but he looked very young and she saw Hanaj too. It was a large painting and it showed numerous individuals. She stepped back and she went to searching more. Mizuki scented carefully and she stepped into a large hall that she assumed was a throne room of sorts.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She heard from a side doorway.

"I am snooping and who I am does not matter." She growled out.

A young looking Shouten appeared and he was bitterly angry. His mother had been murdered by a being that looked very similar to this woman and he neared her. His black hair was so black it looked blue and his steel grey eyes flicked over her in fury.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Soren tr'Awnhi. You are related to that disgusting creature called Naraku." He hissed.

"I am. He is my father." She laughed.

He grew insanely crazy and he smacked her across the face. She was thrown backwards and his coloring reminded her of Byakuya. She and her husband were not doing well and she was grieved by it but he was too bound by ethics in most things in her opinion and she was truly the daughter of Naraku. He had actually condemned her father's actions on several occasions and she had lost her head in anger. He had actually used Senbonzakura against her. No, they were failing miserably and she just could not seem to care to keep it together. She let Jougasaiga out and slashed at him in response. Terrible malice seemed to fuel them both and Mizuki weaved to and fro as he fought angrily.

He watched her as she parried back and forth and he noticed the blade had fanned out. She stared at him in hatred and he felt pretty similar.

"Your kind needs oblivion wraith!" She snarled.

"Oh so says the daughter of a monster?" He asked in an anguished tone.

She let her miasma flow through her blades and she struck him across the chest. He hissed in pain and he just struck her in the jaw. She surmised his mother had been Thei and she grinned like an idiot.

"Hai. My chichi said he ripped her apart." Mizuki grinned at him.

He phased fast and he grabbed her. He phased back to Astana and he shoved her away. She was surrounded by at least ten Shouten with nasty looking scythe weapons. Soren was awash in fury and he slapped her over and over. He was suddenly hauled off by his cousin and he yelled in hatred.

"Stop it cousin! Stop!" Yhea snapped.

"Her father killed Mother! He killed her!" Soren shouted in rage.

"All in good time Soren. Hello! You are one of _her_ daughters! How very fortunate for me. Take her but I do not want her harmed," Yhea commanded.

"Why?" Soren asked in anger.

"Because I commanded it Soren and two, I have plans." Yhea snapped.

Mizuki was manacled and she realized what a stupid thing she had done. She fought like a wild cat and she was stunned unconscious. She was taken away and Yhea watched. Soren was one of his more powerful cousins and he was bitter over Thei's death. Soren stood by and watched the new king and it was rumored that the dog lord had attacked and killed his uncle. He hated these corporeals so much that it ate him like an insidious cancer in his gut. Yhea began walking and he fell in step beside him.

"Taunt her. Make her incensed and angry. Make sure she is unharmed." He commanded.

"Yes majesty but she deserves to die!" Soren said in bitterness.

His cousin was actually rather scholarly and well read. He had always been more interested in books then he had been in the sword. He had been Thei's pride and joy but she had laughed softly that her son was so gentle in comparison to herself. He was a historian of the clan and he had adored his mother; she had doted on him but kept him away from her more sinister side. Yhea knew this boy could be of great use to him and he smiled at his "cousin".

"What are you planning Cousin?" Soren demanded.

"You are smarter then the average person Cousin. She is rumored to be intelligent and belligerent. It is because of her that Renshou Jing is dead. She apparently caught his eye but she refused him. Stupid corporeal." He sneered.

"Speak plainly! Will this avenge my mother?" Soren asked.

"My plans are simple. We are Shouten Soren. We can traverse two out of the three planes. I want a way in to the third one. This Aizen fellow will be a worthy ally. My sire was an idiot to alienate all those that could help us. I also want Parrow Besud brought before me. I intend to become so entrenched everywhere that they cannot possibly get us out." Yhea smirked.

"But we are Shouten." Soren said confused.

"Follow my train of thought Soren. Members of her family can enter Hueco Mundo. It is rumored that, that woman can port into Soul Society itself. I have heard she is married to a shinigami captain. That means her offspring can enter freely. If a Shouten were to mate with her and produce a child that can traverse all three planes. See where I am going?" Yhea asked amused.

"You ask a lot." Soren snorted.

"I only ask what I myself will do. I have made up my mind that her mother shall be mine." He said with a cocky smile.

Soren looked at him and it truly dawned on him what he was saying.

"You want the members of her family who have this ability?" He demanded.

"Yes. The mother just gave birth to our cousin and a Jing." Yhea stated.

"Would I have to lower myself to touch her?" He asked disdainfully.

"Think about it this way Soren; imagine her father's face if she became immersed in a Shouten." He said.

He liked that idea. In fact he wanted to see the shape shifter suffer heinously. If this would make the bastard sick to his stomach then he supposed he could get drunk enough to defile the woman. He nodded and he walked away. Yhea looked extremely pleased and had a spring in his step as he walked down the newly restored Astana palace.

Soren watched her as she laid there like a dead log. He went back to writing in his journal as he chronicled the family tree. It had become his passion as huge as the family was. He had been able to go back seven generations; more then ten thousand years. He was most pleased with it and he continued on. He was terribly young at three and half centuries but he enjoyed his life. Mizuki slowly came to and he barely paid her any mind.

"What have you done to me?" She growled.

"Nothing much. We had to put manacles on you. Be quiet as I am busy." He snapped.

She stared at the young Shouten in anger and she stomped over to him. She knew she had been careless and the warnings from her mother about their yoki had been well founded. She growled out and he lightly slapped her lips. She grew incensed at his manners and he stared up at her.

"When you showed up at the palace; I was looking for some of my old books that I am sure you cretins destroyed! Thousands of years of knowledge wasted on filthy corporeal blood bags!" He hissed.

Her mouth dropped and she was shocked to see him wear glasses.

"I stayed up too late as a child and read in the dark. Yes, we have things such as glasses and oh yes we have lives!" He growled.

"What you think we do not? What right do you all have in the other plane? What right do you all have by inserting yourselves into our lives?" She yelled.

"What right did your father have in killing my mother?" Soren snarled at her.

"She killed my sister Iyo. My sister was as innocent as they came! Your murdering, whore of a mother killed a good soul!" Mizuki shrieked.

He surged up and grabbed her jaw. She ended up flat on the bed staring up at a very pissed off Shouten.

"I know my mother was a warrior but she was defending our family! What did your father do except execute her?" He asked in hatred.

"She was nothing but a killer. I am surprised she did not eat you at birth!" Mizuki snarled in his face.

"Shut up!" He screamed.

He grabbed a sheet and tore it. He then proceeded to gag her and he sat back down. He was red in the face and his chest was heaving but he tried to remain calm. He calmly began writing again and she realized he had attached the manacles together behind her back. She shrieked and withered on the bed as he calmly worked. He ignored her as best as he could and he looked over at her objectively. She was beyond pretty but he could see darkness in her and that thought alone turned his stomach. She was one of those insufferable females who had to have it their way and to hell with the "little people". Soren was well loved and well liked amongst the tr'Awnhi clan and he always did what he could for his people. The idea that he was born to privilege did not negate his duty to others around him. Mizuki was staring at him as he just blindly broadcasted his thoughts. She was shocked that he did not sense her but she struggled with the manacles. She continued to struggle and she ended up knocking her head against the wood headboard and falling to the floor. Soren cursed softly and came to haul her off the floor. She was trying to work her hands free and she caused him to fall to the floor in agony.

"You bitch! You have uppyr powers?" He cried softly.

She snarled in anger as she continued to struggle. He again stunned her and she fell limp. He laid her on the bed and sighed. He settled back down into his work and he tried to deal with his anger. He called on a servant for some vodka and he began to drink steadily. Yhea made perfect sense but he knew he would have to get very drunk indeed.

* * *

Mizuki again woke up and she felt a very physical body next to her. She could scent alcohol and she was surprised. He actually looked like a really sweet nerd. She wanted to laugh that the Shouten had a scholar amongst them but he was passed out. She got a really good look at him and his jaw was square and he had a slight dimple in his chin. He had high cheek bones and very pale skin. If he was not a Kamis damn wraith then he would probably be good looking. He shifted in his sleep and he pinned her. She bucked against him and he rolled over and hugged her body. She began shrieking against the gag and he woke up a little.

"Why are you awake?" He asked in a deep slur.

She shrieked again and he covered her mouth with a hand. It was surprisingly warm and she wiggled against him. Soren was stupidly inebriated and he rolled again.

"Gods will you just stop moving and go to sleep? Do you have any idea what time it is?" He demanded.

He actually reached and undid her gag. She was growling and he opened his blood shot grey eyes.

"What?" He demanded.

"You smell like a damn vat of liquor!" She snapped.

"Oh shut up! Go to sleep you wretched woman." He snapped back.

Mizuki went to say something and he covered her mouth with the palm of his hand. She heard snoring and she tried to bite the soft skin but it was arched ever so slightly. She took to licking it so it might annoy him. He made a very slight moan and continued to slumber. He actually had a subtle scent of juniper to him. It was not a bad scent at all. She snapped her fangs hard and she nicked his skin. He woke up and sat up. He was annoyed and stripped out of his button down linen shirt. Mizuki's eyes widened when she saw his smooth back and his muscles ripple. She was suddenly cotton mouthed and surprised. He was beautiful actually and he undid his hair. It fell to his upper back and she had to keep her thoughts off of his form.

"How can you idolize such a monster?" She demanded.

"How can you?" He retorted.

"What is the purpose of keeping me here? Why not just kill me?" She asked archly.

"Because that is not what Yhea wants." He said in a terse whisper.

"Oh and what does he want?" Mizuki asked in a hiss.

He turned and she was breathless a moment. He was raw and emotional. Soren pinned her underneath him and he growled at her.

"He intends to make it to where there in no distinction between Shouten and those of uppyr blood. He intends the planes to completely merge. Instead of fight you all constantly; he intends to breed the hatred right of your family." He said darkly.

"Excuse me? What act like the Romans did back with the Samnites?" She asked incredulously.

"Why not? Worked for them did it not?" He asked in agitation.

"But you cannot do it. You cannot bring your self to make it with a corporeal blood bag?" She asked in a cruel tone.

His eyes flashed and he neared his lips to hers.

"You are pretty. It would not be too hard to become aroused but to actually fully enjoy it? No, I probably will have to pray to my Gods. Shall we see what you are?" He asked in a soft but angry tone.

"Do not fucking lower yourself." She snapped.

He very softly opened her wrap style shirt and exposed a black lacy bra. He hated how the corporeal females in this era bound their breasts. He preferred women to be natural. She again heard his thoughts and snorted. He gave her a nasty look as he opened the front from its catch. He exposed her breasts and he looked at them. He took a deep breath and very softly pressed his lips to hers. He kept telling himself that it was for the good of his clan. She decided to one up the arrogant prick and she kissed him back. He was a little surprised and went with it. He now wished he was not so drunk. His senses were way too dulled and she was kissing him back. Soren became aware that he was aroused and she was very good at teasing him with her tongue. He jerked his head back and grunted.

"Stop that!" He hissed softly.

"What you cannot take what you dish little boy?" Mizuki asked with mirth.

"Oh woman I can dish out a lot." Soren said in a growl.

"Whatever." She said making a contemptuous face at him.

He growled out again and he finished undressing. He pulled her loose fit jeans down and he was surprised. She wore nothing underneath and he perused her long legs. She was shaped nicely and he was curious. Soren slowly dragged a claw along her belly. She hissed at the sensation and she stared at him.

"Tease." She snapped.

"Puhlease shut up!" He growled out.

She made a face again and he sighed. He was trying and he figured she was going to make him crazy by talking. He was about ready to say to hell with it and she made a conceited smirk at him. He surged against her and he worked himself into her. Her eyes widened like saucers and she could not breathe. He too did not move and his body began trembling under the strain.

"Unexpected." He muttered in a shaky town.

"You ass! Move." She cried softly.

"I do not want to enjoy this." He growled.

"She killed my sister." She raged softly.

"He killed my mother!" Soren retorted.

"Please stop torturing me. Please I swear I will shut up!" She whimpered.

"Swear?" He asked numbly.

She nodded and he slowly pulled back. She gasped softly and she began to groan a little as he kept the thrusting light. She was like a glove around his staff and it felt _really_ good to his muddled brain. Soren lowered his mouth to hers and she almost eagerly met his suddenly hungry lips. He could not get past how good she felt and she kissing him as if she needed it, It hit him what Yhea was looking for and he wanted the mother's children that showed succubus or incubus tendencies. It truly hit him what exactly Yhea was doing and he had to admit it was brilliant. Mizuki was gasping harder and he was loosing his cohesiveness. He was just too sloppy drunk to do this right and he truly needed to feed. It was good he was in Hueco Mundo or he would be in his ether form. Their hips met over and over as it seemed they were going to try and best the other. Mizuki's eyes were red and her claws scored down in back in a powerful release. He made a loud grunt and he collapsed against her. He was again snoring and she released a shuddered breath. Mizuki realized that she had thrown every last moral she had out the window and maybe Byakuya was right. She was asking for a divorce when she got back. She refused to be an embarrassment to the grand name of Kuchiki any longer.

Asuna was searching every single last book, piece of paper, and portrait in Lei's library and he walked in on a mess.

"What are you doing?" He asked shocked.

"Shan Lao! I know he is important for some reason." She said digging more.

"Oh my Gods Asuna this is a wreck!" He said shaking his head.

"I will have it cleaned Lei. He is known amongst the tr'Awnhi but you do not know a damn thing." She said irritated.

"Well my darling I am sorry but I happen to be the last of this branch of the family okay? Well besides Shen and Lifen." He shrugged.

She looked up at him and she actually smiled at him. He looked at her quizzically and she stood up. She met his lips for a moment and pathed all manner of filthy things. He grunted and kept his composure. His little mixed succubus was pining but he had sworn after her little bout with preeclampsia that he was going to be very careful of her. She frowned and made a mean face.

"Well I am sorry! You are still recovering." He said in defense of himself.

She got a smirk on her face and she pressed him against a book case. She was using her telekinesis on him and Gods it felt so good. She was making him have rubbery legs and he was trying to maintain a straight face. His eye was twitching and his chest began to heave a little and he groaned heavily.

"Woman please! I am your whore but not right now." He said between groans.

"Uh huh. You look ravishing you know. Well you could at least release for me and then allow me to lick every inch of skin." She stated.

His eyes shut and he was trying to have some dignity but he had none with her around anyway and he began almost begging. She went to her knees and she looked up at his face as she worked her sinful mouth around him. She decided to be extra wicked and she freely opened her mind to Hanaj. Lei had to grip a shelf above him and his hand rested in her hair as she worked him perfectly.

"Yes so close. Oh Gods please just a little more. Oh Gods!" He cried out loudly as he succumbed to her torture.

She took him and all of him and he did have to sink to his butt. The look on his face was intense and he was now utterly drained. Again he wished he had not wasted time in hating her. Having the emotional connection was awesome but the sex was just so good. She began laughing at his thoughts and she laid her head in his lap. Her hair tickled his naked thighs and he ran a hand through her silk like hair absent mindedly.

"I need to feed and sleep but my lips and tongue will be doing very naughty things to you later." He promised.

"Sounds perfect." She grinned.

"How am I ever going to get anything done when all I want is to sit and gaze at your face or slip into you?" He asked softly and in a dreamy voice.

"You are almost quite high silly goose. Go rest." She commanded amused.

He smirked at her and she kissed him deeply. She knew, she knew how much he loved it when she did this and oh it made him so weak and so vulnerable to be known so well. He also knew she would kill and maim for him now. He groaned and moaned as he tasted. He finally pulled away slowly and made a face. He shook his head and he left her to her mess and research. Lei felt like lead as he moved and he knew she needed the physical but the babes were keeping them up. They all took turns but it was exhausting on top of all their other things. Hanaj was in the door and he looked red in the face.

"I swear this gets more and more intense." He muttered.

"Sorry. She would ravish you if you let her." Lei yawned as he fell upon his bed.

"Yes but now I _need_ it." He groused.

"Well she is in the library. I would accommodate you but you stick your nose up." Lei laughed.

"Oh lord. Go to sleep." Hanaj snapped.

He phased into the library and she was amongst a huge mess. She looked at him innocently and he made a growling noise.

"If you want you then come get it." She said smirking.

"I cannot! You evil woman." He said stomping away.

She laughed softly and she began to read more. This small palace was quite hidden but much cooler then what she was used to. She was getting to distraction but she tried to keep her mind occupied. She spent several more hours and gave up. She called on several servants who came and cleaned up the library for her. She left a little extra monies for their effort. She went to their shared bed and she kissed Lei and Hanaj while they rested.

"I am going to Japan for a few days." She said softly.

"Yep okay." Lei muttered.

Hanaj looked amused and he fell back asleep as well. Asuna ported to Tokyo and she sat down at her laptop. She was reading old and ancient myths. She was terribly enthralled with her stories and she heard other members of the family in the building. She was calm and collected at the moment and a knock on her door jarred her out of her reading. She felt Nobu and she flung open the door with a wave of her hand. Nobu walked in and she looked at her longtime kumo lover and mate. He smiled and came over to her.

"I am giving you a higher dose of a hormone birth control along with testosterone." He said pulling gloves and a syringe out.

She rolled up her sleeve and his gave her the intra muscular shot and she watched him. He threw the used supplies away and he stood her up. He leaned over and listened to her heart and she smirked at him.

"Still so you." She smiled.

"Hai well you cannot blame me can you?" He asked softly.

"No. You have always been protective of me." She laughed.

He went to her refrigerator and opened it. He pulled out a bottle of red wine and poured them both a glass. He tipped his back and he watched her.

"Do you remember when we had Shinobu?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Kamis I was so pissed at you." He laughed softly.

"Well I have managed to give you two sons and one daughter. Shall you like more?" She teased.

"Not right now. I am still getting used to having an infant again." He said.

Nobu led her to the couch and he just wrapped his arms around her and she liked the way he was at the moment. He was as gentle as they came but had a temper that matched hers. She could not remember a time that she did not at least like him. He heard her thoughts and smiled as they just cuddled on her couch. Nobu fell asleep with his arms around her and she truly looked at him. His black hair was cut in a shaggy style and fell around his handsome face. She knew onna always looked at him as he could have been a male model here in the modern era but he was so immersed in all things medical. Doctor Yamasaki Nobu was well known in many circles and he was all hers. She grinned as she slipped open his white button down. His pale chest was exposed and he was still lean and lanky. He had always been a sexy man but the modern clothes looked really good on him. He smiled in his sleep and she knew he heard her thoughts. She leaned against him and gently tongued his male nub and he groaned as he slept. She kept up the carnal assault and he opened his black almond shaped eyes and groaned louder.

"Kamis." He muttered softly.

"Hai pray very hard healer." She laughed evilly.

"I have been so worried about you." He groaned.

"Why?" She asked.

"I cannot loose you again. It hurt too bad. I swore I wanted to die when you did." He said softly as she scraped a claw against his belly.

"No worries Nobu. I am here." She said in his ear.

"Too soon Asuna." He moaned.

"Stop worrying." She growled softly.

"No! I will not do this right now." He said gently pushing her off.

Asuna rolled away from him and growled in annoyance. She stood up and went to her room and slammed the door. Nobu came to the other side and leaned against the door.

"Stop pouting." He snapped.

"No!" She hissed.

He sighed and made a shoki cloud and he appeared in her room. She looked at him with stormy eyes and annoyance. She went to slap him and he caught her hand. He knew she was reacting because of what she was but he could not stop being a doctor. She leaned forward and caught his lips and he honestly did not want to be sensible. He wanted to give in and sate himself and her but he knew better. This onna knew him too well and she make his instincts rear and he jerked back.

"Onna! I am your mate hai but I am also your doctor! Now stop this." He snapped.

She narrowed her eyes and she was pissed. She flopped on her bed and growled loudly.

"Then you can at least rub my back asshole." She hissed.

He kept in his amusement and slipped her pajama top off and began to rub her back with his experienced hands. It did not help that she was moaning loudly and she was using telekinesis and stroking his mind with hers. Nobu was hurting by the time he was done and he promptly left the room and muttered bitch underneath his breath. She smirked and crawled into her bed. She intended to go into the past and get Haruya. The last time she had been ambushed by Yhea; this time she was not pregnant and she wale on his backside if he touched her. She closed her eyes and she felt like she was starving and she figured she was.

Asuna was in the past and she was in the Southern Kingdom. She had caught sight of something and she was sure she was wrong but she could not be sure. She had caught sight of a huge kumo that was cobalt blue in coloring and she giving chase. The damn thing was elusive but curiosity got the better of her. She had heard of a type of tarantula in Thailand and Malaysia that was this color but not in the youkai world. She was bound and determined to find it and she caught the heady scent of cedar that made her first notice it. She climbed the palm trees and she scanned the jungle floor. She spotted it and it was a tarantula for sure but its coloring was vibrant blue. It had quite a hairy body and huge fangs. She was entranced and ported down fast. It startled and it went to attack and she held it with her mind.

-I will not hurt you. - She pathed.

It made a loud noise by rubbing its hairy legs together and it was similar enough to funnel that she bowed her head.

"I am only curious. You are stunning!" She said aloud in Chinese.

The tarantula slowly transformed and she was taken back. It was a male and he had long cobalt colored hair and his eyes were dark navy in color. He wore light blue silks and his face was youthful.

"I was not bothering anyone." He said softly.

"I know. You are so different from any tarantula or funnel I have seen." She said in awe.

She neared him and he stepped back. She was taken back by his shy manner and she reached out and touched his hair. He growled a little and this was a lone hunter.

"I am Lady Asuna." She said gently.

"So?" He retorted.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Old enough." He again retorted.

"I am mated to Lord Ishin." She said again softly.

His eyes widened in recognition of that name and he looked her over.

"No wonder you understood me." He muttered.

"I was also Lady Ayana." She smirked.

"You were a funnel web?" He asked stunned.

"Hai I was. I am more curious about kumo because I was one. Now what is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Kiet." He said blushing.

"You are obviously from Siam or Vietnam." She said smiling.

"Siam." He blushed more.

"You are young?" She asked.

"Yes. I am ninety six." He said looking away.

"Is the hunting better here?" Asuna asked mirthfully.

"Actually yes." He said stepping back.

"Do you think I would hurt another kumo?" She asked.

"No." Kiet said looking down.

"May I ask why you are here?" Asuna asked tired of his one or two word answers.

"I wanted to try and find my own way. My family is huge and I am the baby." He said lifting his head.

"So you like adventure." She smirked.

"Yes." Kiet said blushing again.

"Well Kiet welcome to Japan. I shall not hunt you down again. I was just curious. I truly have never seen a kumo quite as colorful as yourself." She laughed.

"I actually blend better in summer." He said stupidly.

She neared him and he stood where he was. His kumo eyes followed her and she gently ran her finger tips along his cheek and he hissed softly.

"Be careful down here okay? There are basilisks, wyverns, dragons, Yamaneko, and ookami kumo running around in these jungles." She murmured.

"Yes. Thank you." He said looking at her with his strange colored eyes.

"Kamis you are a beauty. Okay now I have to go." Asuna smiled.

"You truly were _the_ Ayana the Great?" He asked.

"Hai. I know it seems strange but I have a very weird list of past lives. You would think I would remain one species. Oh well." She shrugged.

"I have seen her shrine in Korea. Chikara is a well known tarantula to us. We are not apart of the kingdom but we do pay tribute." He said softly.

"I shall tell you a secret; if you wish to be apart then just come home. Goodness you really are beautiful." She said more to herself.

"Thank you. I am unused to being told that." He blushed.

"Okay! I have a son to retrieve." She said to herself.

Kiet just blinked at her and she stepped back. Her hormones were going wild and she knew she would not hold out another day. She felt grabbing Nobu and being severely wicked and she bowed low to the pretty, young tarantula male. She ported to the Yamaneko capital and went in search of Jagaharu. She found him playing with Haruya as Itzel watched.

"He is most handsome hija." She said smiling.

"Well thank you. Hello beautiful man!" She said sitting by her toddler.

"Hello!" He said grinning.

"The whole of the court is in love with him. Hikaru adores him as well." Itzel said wide.

"Yeah and he's a damn good little hunter too. Did ya know he can change form?" Haru asked with pride.

"Hai I did but he does not often do it." Asuna smiled at her baby boy.

"I good boy! Chichi say I very good boy!" Haruya shrieked happily.

"Of course you are a good boy. You wish for me to bring him home to my era. You are complaining of how much you miss him." She said softly.

"Yeah okay but I'll miss him here too." He complained.

"I am sorry Haru." She growled softly.

"No biggie. Just bring him back soon." He said lightly kissing her.

She kissed him hungrily and he was surprised by the vehemence in it. She growled softly and she pulled back. She picked up Haruya and he waved goodbye.

"We are going to see Chichi with his blue hair." She said in his ear.

"My real chichi?" He asked confused.

"Same Chichi but different time. Come my handsome boy. Even Uncle Lei has missed you." She said smiling.

"Miss Lei too." He pouted.

She broke a crystal and they appeared in the modern era. Grimmjow had said he would wait in Karakura Town and she ported there. He was in the air and he was suddenly behind them. She handed off their son and he kissed the little boy's head. He looked at her with mischievous eyes and he was gone. He would go and spend time with him and bring him back. It had shocked her at first that such a violent individual could be such a good father. She ported to Yamasaki General and Nobu was on his phone in his office. He nodded to her and he finally hung up. She settled in his lap and he knew it was round two. He sighed and he truly did not think he had the will power to turn down his soul mate twice in a twenty four hour period.

"I saw a cobalt blue tarantula in the past." She said running fingers along his cheeks and then lips.

"You have never seen one before? They are stunning in both forms. They are some of the most beautiful arachnids in the wild and youkai world." He said closing his eyes.

"Nobu?" She asked softly.

"Asuna! NO!" He growled out.

Her other hand was rubbing him through his black trouser pants and he was fighting his own libido badly.

"What Nobu?" She asked sweetly.

"You punish me because I am the one that said no?" He demanded.

"Well if truth be told, you are an excellent lover and I have a mind to scream myself hoarse." She said huskily.

"Well not today." He said breathing harder.

"Nobu! Damn you! I am fine." She growled.

"Well it has not been long enough. It has only been two weeks." He snapped.

She growled again and she was damn near frenzied. She undid his belt and he tried to fight her. She glared at him to stop and he made a very rude noise. She exposed him and she laved her tongue along him. He threw his head back and sighed in pleasure as she moistened his flesh and breathed heavily along his girth.

"Kamis my love. You are killing me." He moaned softly.

"I have a mind to, you sadistic bastard." She snapped.

"Asuna please stop." He whined as she continued to run her tongue along his flesh.

"No." She hissed softly.

He felt like such a cheap whore at the moment but his longtime mate was between his legs making him loose his head and his will. They had always been adventurous and wild ever since the time in Siam. He whimpered more when she very lightly ran her claws along his thighs. Nobu was rasping in his breaths and she was again stroking and combining their thoughts. There was nothing as intimate as feeling another in your head or mentally feeling what you were. He heard a knock at the door and he went to curse but she held the door with an outstretched hand. He grunted and he felt his middle son's aura at the door.

"Chichi? Is Haha there?" He called out.

"Son. Back. Later." Nobu managed to grunt out.

"Chichi?" Shinobu said knocking loudly.

-Asuna! Kamis our son is at the door. Please stop!- He pathed.

She looked up at him and she proceeded to swallow all of him. He made a surprised sound and he could not stop the guttural groan that escaped his lips.

Nanami saw Shinobu at their father's office door and he back stepped quickly.

"What is going on?" She asked curiously.

"I think Haha and Chichi are having fun." He smirked.

"Oh Lord. You pervert. Let them have their peace." Nanami said rolling her eyes.

"Kind of weird huh kiddo? Our parents have sex." He laughed.

"Yamasaki Shinobu! EWE!" Nanami snapped walking away.

He chuckled and it always made him happy when they were a couple. He adored Ishin and Naraku, he really did but he had always worked along side his true father. He had been trained as a healer early on and he had loved it. It was odd but Nobuyuki had been trained as a warrior by his mother and Baku. He shrugged and he grinned as he went to see his next patient.

* * *

Nobu was so close and she stopped. He was seeing stars and his eyes were blazing red. He was in danger of changing form and she was definitely being evil.

"Onna please! Please Asuna. Damn it!" He groused loudly.

"If you wish for more then bend me over your desk and take your mate." She said in a beastly tone.

"NO!" He snarled.

She wrapped her hand around his girth and slowly pumped up and down. Her thumb ran over the head and slit; he was whining and he would be red with embarrassment later but he was straining. It hit him what she was doing and he squirmed in his chair.

"I will not loose control. Asuna you hear me?" He growled in a beastly tone.

"Really?" She purred as she swallowed him again.

"Hai. Oh shit Asuna please stop. Just please stop!" He groaned out louder.

Asuna continued to take him and deep throat him. It took every ounce of yoki she had to suppress his body and she felt him pull her off. His eyes were totally red and his head was hanging. His body was shaking and he was doing his damnedest to suppress his beast. He grabbed her roughly and he did as she wanted. He bent her over his desk and slid in deep. She was soaking and the normally calm doctor snarled. His eyes rolled back and he moved hard. He was so hard, the pain in his groin was unbearable and the pleasure rippled through them both. His beast was thrilled to be with her. He was thrilled to feel her on such a primitive level. She was crying out for him and he was pounding her harder and harder. He heard her claws gouge his expensive desk but he could not care. Somehow she always managed to bring out the primitive and he could feel their minds pulling them down. The rush that came from an intense and absolutely riveting orgasm sped through him and he yelled out loudly. Blackness edged his vision and he prayed that the birth control worked because they had joined on every single level. He collapsed against her and the slowly slid to the floor. His last thoughts were of what he was going to say to his staff.

* * *

Nobu came to and he was bruised and sticky. Asuna was passed out as well and she had a smirk on her beautiful face. Self disgust ripped through him and he felt like an adolescent again. He was glad he had a shower in his office and he roused her. She came to and she had a dreamy look on her face.

"You are horrid. I hope you know that." He snapped.

"You seemed to enjoy it." She retorted.

"Hai I enjoyed it. I rutted you hard, too hard!" He admonished.

"But you felt so incredible." She said stretching.

"I am going to be red faced for a week thank you very much." Nobu said exasperated.

"So? It is your hospital. We have been mated a very long time and if you wish to enjoy your lawful mate then why not? I feel much better by the way. You helped me." Asuna laughed softly.

"Shower and let me check you okay?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"You act like I committed a sin." She snapped.

"Well I said no! You could respect my experience Asuna." He said as she stood up and slinked to his shower.

"Oh please Nobu. You wanted me as much as I wanted you. I am not pregnant so calm yourself." Asuna said taking in his lean and gorgeous form.

"Are you really so starved?" He asked.

"Kamis hai!" She growled.

"I see." He sighed.

She leaned over and ran her tongue along his neck and he suppressed a sigh. He knew himself and he would never get enough of her. He gave it up as she sat in his lap and made him beyond insane with lust and love.

Asuna was enjoying the very brief respite from the Shouten and she felt great. Poor Nobu had been so worn out and he was passed out next to her. She grinned over at his sleeping form and he was still bitching at her about rutting too soon but honestly she normally became a whore around him. It was hard not; the Kamis had given him such a form and a brilliant mind. She slipped from their bed in Sendai and went to the kitchens. She poked her head through the fridge and she found some udon. She began eating it and she was deep in thought. She was thinking about the beautiful blue tarantula she had seen and she knew herself. She shook her head and sighed. She would always be a sucker for a beautiful kumo face and she steered her thoughts to Naraku and Ishin. She wandered near Ishin's office and he was asleep in his leather chair. She looked at him wistfully and his shoulder length ebony hair framed his face. Hai she was a sucker for a stunning kumo. She neared him and kissed his ear. His eyes opened and he smiled softly.

"Naraku is in Korea?" She asked.

"Hai." He mumbled.

"Go to bed my darling." She said sternly.

"Hai. Nobu there already?" He asked pulling himself up.

"Hai. He is actually in his own room. Come." She said taking his hand in hers and ported them to their chambers.

He fell into the plushness of the mattress and was asleep before he hit the pillow. Her poor mate was working himself within the Tsuchigumo Federation. She went back to his office and signed onto his computer. She looked up the cobalt blue tarantulas and they were still around in Thailand. She also began researching the name Shan Lao and she was shocked to actually find information for that name. It seemed the youkai databases of the modern era were more complete then the old libraries of Lei. She found his likeness and she truly was stunned. He looked like a mirror image of her wraith mate and it was only in passing and legend. It was said he was a mighty warrior of old in Mongolia who had originally been from Central China. The more she read, the more she was convinced that Jing Shan Lao was in actuality Lei's father and not his brother. She was engrossed and she did not hear Mizuki come in.

"Haha!" She cried.

"Mizuki? What is wrong?" She asked.

"I was captured by a damn Shouten." She growled sitting down.

"They let you go?" Asuna asked surprised.

"No, I escaped the palace in Astana. There is some state funeral for some guy. Anyway I was not able to glean too much." She explained.

"Funeral? Who I wonder?" She asked surprised.

"Are Lei and Hanaj that sheltered now?" She asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"Gorgeous guy." Mizuki said staring at the computer screen.

"I think that may be Lei's real father." She said curiously.

"Well the kid that took me is a scholar amongst the wraith jack asses. I bet you if we steal some of his writings then we could get more information." She offered.

"What happened Zuki?" Asuna demanded.

"I had sex with him. His name is Soren and he thinks he is so much better. This Yhea yo-yo wants those of us who can port or be in Hueco Mundo or Soul Society." She snorted.

"Hai he had said something like that. Arrogant cretin. Contact Eyal in the morning and ask him to send over some more uppyr. I want those of you that can be in the other planes to be guarded." She said flatly.

"That is like most of us." She murmured.

"Then get busy. Why would you engage this Shouten?" She asked standing.

"He was really cute and he initiated because Yhea said to. Like I am going to be outdone by a piece of vapor." She said snorting again.

"Be careful my dear. There are a few that are not bad and only misguided. Are you and Kuchiki still having problems?" Asuna asked.

"Hai." She said sighing.

"Give him a divorce and save yourself the drama. Your chichi is getting to the point of demanding one." She said softly.

"Hai I know. I failed." She sighed.

"No you did not. You are evolving and sometimes old lovers or mates fall by the way side." The inu princess commented.

"Hai I know you are right." She nodded.

"You and Karu have had your issues but there has always been a violence of passion between you two." She commented.

"I know." She nodded.

"Good night my darling girl." Asuna said kissing her crescent moon.

Mizuki watched her mother leave the room and she knew she was right. She was not even crying about it. She wondered when she had let it slip. She stood up and went to her suite of rooms in the castle and Karu was fast asleep. She slowly slipped out of her clothes and she lay beside him. He murmured in his sleep and she kissed his neck. He woke up slowly and rolled over.

"Zuki?" He asked surprised.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Hi." He mumbles sleepily.

Mizuki leaned in and took his lips. She wasted no time in joining their flesh and their bodies. Karu was immediately hoarse and his black eyes full of passion. Mizuki needed to call on Byakuya in the morning.

Asuna had her laptop with her and she had connected to the LAN in the castle in Britain. She sat next to Lei who was reading and she pulled up what she had found. She sat the computer in his lap and he saw the likeness.

"So?" He asked amused.

"I think he is your father Lei." She said ardently.

"Jing Huang Fu was my father's name Asuna. I did not know him but that is who Bai said sired me." He shrugged.

She stared at him and shook her head. She still hated Bai with unbridled passion and he made her look at him.

"Even if he was my father, what does it matter? He is not here and I have never known him. So what?" Lei shrugged.

"I think it is foolish of you to disregard this. You look just like him!" She snapped.

"Hai I can see he was in fact a Jing. He may have been an elder brother but I did not know him." He said taking the computer and setting it down.

She protested and he rolled to his side and pulled a quilt over him. She made a noise and he sighed.

"What my dear?" He asked.

"I was not done talking or reading." Asuna pouted.

"Oh poor thing." He rolled back over and kissed her lips.

"Lei!" She said narrowing her eyes.

"What are you going to do hmm? Go ahead and come get that awful thing." He smirked.

She tried to crawl over him and he grabbed her hips. He lifted her up and slammed her down on his arousal. She groaned loudly and he hissed as well.

"Go ahead and talk lover." Lei said grinning.

"You ass!" She said rolling her hips.

"Yes. You remind me constantly." He said arching his neck.

Hanaj slipped in and he was in no mood to just feel. He came up behind her and phased within her. Both Lei and Asuna cried out. What had started out as teasing and play turned into passion pouring of souls. Hanaj was overwhelmed in the act and he was moaning within her mind. Lei had sat up and the intensity was making him nearly scream. This was too much and so incredible and her claws were digging into his upper back. She was consumed from within and without. She felt paradise steal through her and to Lei. Hanaj was experiencing rapture and it caused them to fall. Lei sank his fangs into her neck and she passed out in his arms. Hanaj fell back and he was corporeal. Both of them stared at the other. Lei was speechless and could say nothing as his body was drained. Hanaj was experiencing the aftermath and the two Shouten stared at the other.

"You call me brazen." Lei muttered.

"Well that is as close as your going to get to me in such a manner." Hanaj stated with eyes closed.

"Close enough Prince Hanaj." He said falling asleep.

Hanaj laid on her other side and he was drained too. He had just reacted but he realized that Lei Jing's true form was stunning. He also realized he had seen one like it before and he wondered as he dozed off.

Yhea was burning and he looked over at the many tr'Awnhi lackeys. He rolled his eyes and he phased into the real world. He wanted to find her and he had those lackeys searching the in betweens looking for the babes. He had also heard through rumors that a boy Jing baby had been seen and he was curious as hell. He closed his eyes to try and feel her and a small smile spread on his face. He could feel her and he phased to where she was. She was sitting on a balcony and he perused her bikini and she glared at him.

"Gods you are a hot." He smirked.

"You are a bore. You know in this modern era they have things called toys; get one and fuck yourself." She smiled sweetly.

He clapped and he was almost giddy. She looked at him and slipped her sunglasses back on.

"That was good! I really enjoy your wit woman. Makes me quite pleased." He said smiling widely.

"If you are going to waste my time then why not tell me something more of Shan Lao." She said making a face at him.

"Like what?" Yhea asked raising a brow.

"Like when he was killed and why he was killed." She said bluntly.

"You think I know?" He asked irritated.

"Maybe you could also explain why you appear more Mongolian Shouten then you do Kazak. Was your mother from the Jing clan?" She asked amused.

"My mother was a Sahen." He growled softly.

"I see. How is it you look so Jing then?" She asked smirking at him.

"Why do you say that?" He asked tersely.

"You look more Asian the Hanaj does. Your black eyes are more almond shaped as if you are of Chinese blood." Asuna laughed.

He was suddenly on her and he neared his face to hers. His black hair fell around them and he watched her very closely.

"You are very clever beautiful girl. I have secrets yes but they are mine. This manner of clothing is quite delicious." He said huskily.

"Let me ask you Yhea did you really like Eyal or was it he did not kowtow to you? You said you had a massive ego. It seems the only thing massive in you." She said sweetly.

"I truly fell for him. You corporeal daemons are so narrow minded you know. The Kazak Shouten are more into their natural states and the Jings are able to stay corporeal for much longer but you know this correct?" He said palming a breast.

"You are able to stay corporeal far longer then Hanaj. You are not tr'Awnhi but a Jing. That is your secret. I would also bet you were sired by Shan Lao and your mother hid it. Your coloring is enough like Raganos. I imagine he was just happy to have a son. I imagine you have known all your life. I have seen his picture Yhea and he was beyond handsome. So very much like Lei you know." She smirked triumphantly.

"Clever, clever little girl but not so." He said breathing harder.

"Does it bother you that I killed Bai Gu Jing?" She asked.

"No, I barely knew her." He growled.

"But you knew her. Why was Shan Lao in Astana? When did he sire Lei and when was he killed?" She growled.

"Raganos's father was taken by his beauty. He was one of the strongest and most powerful of the Jing Clan. He refused the king and he was brought anyway. Lei I believe had just been born." He said in a tight voice.

"Did your adopted grandfather defile Shan Lao?" She demanded.

"Yes!" He said in a brittle tone.

"Your mother must have tried to ease his suffering and you were conceived by accident." Asuna stated as if she knew.

"Yes. My mother was a bleeding heart and too soft for the tr'Awnhi house. She saw what they did to him. She saw how they took his dignity and pride because he wished for freedom from the Kazak Shouten." He snarled softly.

"So you have bided your time and waited for revenge?" She asked softly.

"Yes! What better revenge then to destroy the tr'Awnhi from within. You get in my way. You got in every Shouten's way." He said grabbing her jaw.

"Yet you do what Raganos's own father did to your real father." Asuna blurted out.

"Regardless of anything I asked and begged Eyal. You may have your opinions but I tried to seduce him. It turned bitter when he started killing Shouten because he actually was disgusted with himself!" Yhea snarled.

"So you justify your brutality?" She asked in anger.

"It is what is best for my people!" He snarled.

"You act tr'Awnhi." She sneered.

Yhea hauled her up and stared at her in utter fury. He was also desperate to consume her. His little obsession with Eyal had turned epic with her.

"You truly intend to attempt to make one race again?" She asked.

"Yes. I can destroy my enemies by not having them." He laughed.

"You are warped even though you actually make a little sense. I will stop you Yhea." She said growling loudly.

He was feeling rage and he ripped the bikini bottom from her. She began fighting against him and he snarled at her.

"You know how it can be. You know how perfect it can be and you try and stop it?" He demanded.

"I know what it can be but not with you. Never with you." She hissed.

He struggled against her and she was strong. She was fighting and he wanted this. He wanted to feel her in passion. They fell to the patio floor and spread her wide open. He slipped into her deep and she cried out. He was being gentle as he moved fast then slowed it up.

"Why?" She demanded choking at the sensation.

"Because of the beauty." He groaned.

His hips pistoned back and forth as raptures stole along his mind. She was not fighting as hard as she could but her mind was moving fast. She was also overwhelmed in the feel of him.

"Stop thinking. That hurts my ego." He growled.

"You are Lei's brother." She gasped stupidly.

"Yes. He is my big brother it seems. You wish to talk then fine. I am staying in your body." He snapped in her ear.

"What happened to Shan Lao?" She demanded.

"My supposed father gutted him at court. It was gruesome and he bled to death slowly. I knew who he was but he knew me not." He said in a bitter voice.

"Then why do you act like Raganos?" She demanded.

"Things are not black and white clever girl. The Shouten will not stop but I will guide the tr'Awnhi to something I wish. I will guide them toward domination instead of destruction. Being a wraith is a beautiful thing woman. I am not ashamed of what I am nor will I roll over and allow the corporeals to flush us out and destroy us." He said pressing himself into her as deep as he could.

"So why did you go after Eyal even though he said no? How was that any different then what the grandfather did to Shan Lao?" She demanded.

"I fell for him okay? Shut up and do not compare me to them!" He snarled.

He could feel her body shaking violently and she was denying herself and him of a good time. Yhea snarled loudly in her ear and she was fighting her body.

"Allow yourself to enjoy this once. I promise I do not disappoint." He said breathing heavily.

"That would mean that I truly wanted this." Asuna hissed.

"You are tiresome! You take several of your enemies into your bed! I have learned about you. My sister hated your guts." He laughed softly.

"I love Lei and Hanaj." She growled.

"He cannot have you forever. I will not allow it." He growled heavily shaking too.

"You will not allow it?" She scoffed.

"No. Let me ask you a serious question, have you not felt unrequited love?" Yhea asked in a breathy tone.

"Hai." She said closing her eyes.

"Shouten see the corporeals and are unable to fully participate. The Jing clan has tremendous power within it because that is where the Tomoshibi came from. They were originally from within that clan. They separated out when the colonized the islands. Do you know how long ago that was?" He asked as he softly nipped her neck.

"No, I do not." She moaned.

"Almost two hundred thousand years ago. Half a million years ago there was no distinction between uppyr and Shouten. We were one race and we belong together. You are our link to this world." He said beginning to lick and suck on her pulse point.

"Yhea move!" She cried out.

"Yes!" He said moving again.

She was confused and she felt her body releasing immediately. He cursed softly and he continued to thrust with abandon. She actually saw him fade slightly and she gasped.

"Do it. You need to." She groaned.

He phased within in her and he felt ecstasy. She was crying out and withering on the stone balcony. He was bathed in her inner glory and he was lost. He knew why Lei would kill for her and he also knew why his uncle would rather die then loose her. He could not finish in his physical body but he caused a blinding explosion from deep within and she ended up on her back and arching of the granite floor. He left her completely and she was in a daze. She knew why she was drawn to them and she hated herself for it. She snarled out and picked herself up. She ran into her penthouse and got the medal. She quickly dressed and she invoked the medallion and she slipped into Hueco Mundo. She ported to Astana and masked her presence. She was not done with her questions and she would have some answers. She found Yhea in a large chamber and he was laid out on the bed. He was half dressed and she did have to admit he was luscious looking. Yhea heard a noise and a small grin broke out on his face.

"You have a pair as big as mine." He said in an exhausted tone.

"I was not done talking." She said staring at me.

"Do you like this form?" He asked in a lust filled soft tone.

"I think it lovely." Asuna snapped.

He was still filled with lethargy but he reached inside his silk robe and stroked himself while she stood there.

"You have no idea how much you and Lei are alike." She smirked.

"I am sure we are both comfortable with our skins. Why not? You corporeals are the ones who put such ridiculous limits upon yourselves." He smirked.

"Oh please." She snorted.

"Gods this is arousing. Do you like this?" Yhea asked groaning.

"I have said you are beautiful. You are too dependent upon what others think." Asuna said watching almost raptly.

"The look in those beautiful eyes of yours. Gods it is alluring." He said with half lidded eyes.

"I am part succubus. Why would this scene not appeal to me? I want to know more about Shan Lao." She demanded.

"As soon as I reach my end. You could help." He said smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes and he released a heady moan. His eyes closed as she encased him with her mental abilities.

"So wasted on those blood bags." He groaned.

"Pardon? Blood bags? Is that how you view most corporeals?" Asuna demanded as she neared him.

"Yes!" He yelled as he suddenly came hard.

"You are pathetic! You espouse shit is what you speak! You came now tell me about Shan Lao." She hissed near his ear.

"Give me a moment!" He growled at her.

She growled at him and she leaned near his groin. He felt her tongue and he had to shut his eyes. She was exquisite and she laved her tongue along his release.

"Do you do this to him? Do you clean him?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"It is something I enjoy immensely. Inu are notorious for it. Now speak Yhea." She snapped.

"What do you want to know?" He asked in a lazy voice.

"When did he die? As I told Lei you Jings seem notorious for time hopping." She said in irritation.

"Let me see; Lei is about a thousand years in the seventeenth century so he was born in the late fifth century. I was born not too long after." He said in a drowsy tone.

"You are a whore." She said in a low growl.

"I know. Most Jings are." He laughed.

"The in betweens shift time too?" She asked.

"Clever, clever girl. Our time frame here is nothing like your plane. It is difficult to understand if you are not a wraith. It is the same for the Tomoshibi in that place." He laughed.

"I see. When would I see Shan Lao? What era?" She demanded.

"For you it would be more then three thousand years." Yhea replied yawned.

"You are going to get up and you are going to help me." Asuna said dragging him up.

"Do what? I do not feel like getting up." He snapped.

"Now Yhea! I mean it! I am not your personal whore you bastard!" She yelled.

"Oh lord there you go thinking like a blood bag again." He retorted.

She made him stand and he rolled his eyes. He went to his closets and dressed. He was starving but it was not like he could feed from her. He resented Lei and Hanaj for that act.

"Before we hop around time; I intend to eat first." He growled.

"Why not take my blood?" She asked amused.

"Oh yes darling. I want to poison myself." He snapped.

She snorted and he stepped out in a blue tunic shirt and navy colored pants. She told herself he was a means to an end but he was as gorgeous as Lei. Both of them were decadence in a body and she tore her eyes from the man that had brutalized her before. He gave her seductive smirk and she wanted to slap him.

"You wish to try and see Shan Lao?" Yhea demanded.

"You get us to how the Jing travel and I will focus." She said.

He smirked and he doubted she could do what he had tried. He shrugged and he phased them to an out of the way rock face and she recognized the land around Hadasan.

"We go in there. It is disorienting." He said as he led the way.

She followed and they went into a dark dank hole. She was dizzy as hell but she put herself into a deep trance and she focused on the face that she had come to know. Yhea led her through a maze of rock and they appeared into the landscape. It was more desolate and the lands were green and billowing. He looked around impressed and she felt wraiths everywhere.

"Astana Yhea." She whispered.

He took her hand and phased them. They were deep within the lavish palace at Astana and she lifted her nose. She could smell a Jing and she went as if in a trance. Yhea followed and he realized that no one could sense them.

"I am masking us." She commented softly.

"Amazing power you have." He said almost in awe.

"I still do not forgive you for your actions." She snapped.

"Oh please." He laughed.

She slipped into chambers and she saw a male wraith of incomparable beauty on a bed, chained like a domestic inu. She growled loudly and he looked up. He was startled and he stared at her with dark grey eyes. This man was Bai Jing's father as well she realized and she neared him.

"Shan Lao?" She asked softly.

"Yes?" He asked in a surprisingly gentle tone.

Yhea was shaking and she looked at the manacles.

"Get those off of him now!" She hissed.

"I cannot woman." Yhea snapped.

"Trust me a moment sir." She said taking his hand.

She felt his yoki and it was drained terribly. She was shaking in rage and she was feeling utter hatred. She surged a huge amount of yoki and Shan Lao cried out softly.

"Get them off of him Yhea!" She demanded.

Yhea was surprised but he was easily able to release the mechanism and he stared at her.

"Get out of here!" She said to the Jing leader.

"Where to young miss?" He asked meeting her eyes.

"You are chained like an animal! You act as if this is okay." She cried.

"This keeps my people safe." He said softly.

"You allow yourself to be used in such a manner?" Asuna asked shocked.

"When are you from?" Shan Lao asked meeting her eyes.

"Much further in time. The more I found out about the tr'Awnhi the more I want to vomit." She growled.

"I have to do this. I have to take this." He whispered to her.

"What of Bai and Lei?" She asked in anger.

His eyes met hers and she saw deep sadness.

"This will save my son and daughter." He replied.

"Lei does not know you! Lei has no idea who you are!" She cried.

Yhea could not stand it and he phased away. She was furious with him and she stared at him.

"Who are you?" He asked gently.

"I am Asuna. You will not stay Shan Lao. I will not allow this depravity." She said in intense anger.

"You are a brave woman but this must be. You do not understand and I have to do this to protect my children." He stated softly.

"What of your mate?" She asked.

"She is the king's sister." He said looking away.

Asuna suddenly grew sick to her stomach and she ran to a chamber pot and began retching. Shan Lao got up and he was too thin. She realized that he was starved as well. She grew incensed and she stood up. She took his hand and ported them into the desert of Hueco Mundo. He looked shocked as he stared at her.

"I am half uppyr and half canine demon." She explained.

"I see." He stated.

"Eat at least!" She cried.

"No. Lei is a baby miss. I cannot allow harm to come to my only son." He said sighing.

"Did your mate do this?" She asked.

"My mate and I are not together anymore. Please I have no wish to discuss unpleasant events and I have no wish to relive a nightmare." Shan Lao said looking at the bleakness.

"I have to help you! Bai turns evil. She turns into something I have no idea what is. She is a monster." She stated as she shook.

"She acts like her mother then. I am sorry. Has my daughter harmed you?" He asked perplexed.

"Hai. Please! You seem like a gentle man." Asuna said as she neared him.

"I prefer peace and there is none to be had. I preferred my life in China and then Mongolia but I was turned out." He said staring at the strange woman before him.

She held his face between her clawed hands and she realized just how entwined the Jings and tr'Awnhi were. She looked sick and met his eyes that resembled Shen and Bai's so much.

"You need to feed but I cannot feed you at the moment." She said softly.

"I am starving myself by choice. If I die then the pain ends." He stated.

She stood behind him and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"That man you saw. He mentioned you and I have become obsessed with finding out about you. Now that I know more of the story. I will destroy the tr'Awnhi from this earth. I will see them grovel before the Jings and ask forgiveness for being alive!" She growled in his ear.

"Woman why would you care about wraith politics?" He asked softly.

"Bai brought me into things and the more I was dragged in the more I became their enemy." She said softly.

"Bai was a difficult girl. She did not listen to me." He said in anguish.

"I kill her." Asuna whispered.

"What? Bai is dead?" He asked grieved.

"She rapes Lei! How could she hurt such a good man?" She said in an anguished tone.

"What has happened? Good Gods." He said falling to his knees.

"What does the king do to you?" She demanded hoarsely.

"I am his plaything. I comply and it keeps Bai and Lei safe." He said shaking.

"Shan Lao?" Asuna murmured.

"What?" He asked and he turned his head.

Tears fell down his beautiful face and she wiped them away. She slowly slipped off the old style pein-fu and she saw his back. She cried out and he sighed softly.

"Fiends!" She snarled.

She looked up to see a hollow approach and she snarled. She stood up and actually grabbed its throat. She dragged the struggling beast and brought it to Shan Lao.

"Please feed." She begged.

He shook his head no and she sank her own fangs into the hollow's throat. It struggled till she freed it and it skulked off. She kneeled near him and pulled him forward. She met his lips and opened her mouth. He grunted as she actually gave him blood. His stomach clenched painfully and he suddenly kissed her deeply. He was absently sucking on her tongue and he released her quickly. He stared at her and he looked away.

"You need to return to the era in which you reside. You need to forget about me and forget that I existed." He said in a raw whisper.

"NO!" She said in a beastly tone.

He was suddenly flat on his back in the sand and she was doing something now. She kissed him again and he was lost in the demanding caress. He suddenly lost it and it had been too long since he had felt feminine flesh. His hands became buried in her hair and he kissed her like the starved man he was. It became heady quickly and she was groaning. Their lips were finding other skin to nip and suck as she began undoing his pein-fu. His grey eyes met hers and he was lost in need. He felt her warm hand slip down his belly and into the black ku he wore. She brushed his male flesh with such softness and tenderness that he stirred immediately. He had been used and abused by brutes and this made him groan with savage want. She kept the touching and stroking light and with little pressure.

"Too much. Oh Gods." He moaned.

"Shhh. Let yourself Shan Lao. Let yourself feel." She whispered.

The beautiful man beneath her began jerking hard as he reacted to the gentle ministrations. He was breathless and she slowly began to lightly nip and suckle flesh on his chest and down his flat belly. It felt so good to be pleasured and not harmed. He cried out louder as she sucked a testicle into her hot mouth and his eyes closed as pleasure again washed through him.

"You are a succubus." He breathed out softly.

She lifted her mouth and she watched him.

"I have some in me." She replied in a whisper.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked in a strained voice.

"No one should have to suffer as you have. Are you dominated?" She asked softly.

"Yes. Very cruelly so." He shuddered.

She lay beside him and slowly undid her silk kimono and he slipped it off her shoulders. He revealed a toned and firm female body. His eyes were sultry as he gazed upon her.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"I want you to not be the victim. I want you to feel, I want you to feel good." Asuna murmured.

He gathered her to him and he was lost in the good at the moment. He felt like a whoremonger but he slipped inside of her and he had to physically hold himself back. He groaned loudly and she was so pliant and so female. He moved after several minutes and he was moaning the whole time. She met his lips as he took in what was occurring.

"Shan Lao?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He said in a breathy tone.

"Can you bind?" She asked.

"You are asking for death if you do that." He said stopping.

"No, I am not. I know you have no reason to trust me." She said against his lips.

"Why do you wish that?" He asked in a dazed voice.

"Because I can help you." Asuna said clutching him to her.

"Gods to feel another as such." He said closing his eyes.

He let himself phase into her and she closed her eyes as he began the process. Her eyes rolled back in his raw power and he was suddenly beside her again. His eyes were wide and he had seen the most amazing thing. Shan Lao was in awe of this woman and he was tied to her now. She was shaking against him and she kissed him over and over. He was breathless as she guided his lips to her throat and he groaned as he sank in his fangs. He made a strange noise as he drank and she wondered at first but he held her tightly as he took in deep draughts. He released her throat and they were still joined.

"Another Shouten laced you with their toxin." He said softly.

"Hai. I will not let them destroy you. I have done this to protect you Shan Lao. I hold nothing over you but I only wish to stop this travesty." She whispered.

"What did Bai do to you?" He asked.

"She fell in love with an inu from Manchuria. I was very young and I mated him. I did not know she was his lover from the past and she had a son named Ang Chi. She killed my first inu pup and declared herself my enemy. I found out many things she did but she ended up more concerned with Katashi and punishing him then she was with Ang Chi. I did kill her and I am sorry but I defended myself and my family. I also finished raising Ang Chi. His name is Jing Ang Chi and he is the Lord of He Gang in my era." She whispered.

"Bai is too much like Sanra. My evil harlot of a mate is the epitome of a devil." Shan Lao stated softly.

"I know Lei very well. Bai raised him." Asuna said running her hands through his hair.

His eyes widened and he made a wounded noise. She realized he was crying and she made him look at her.

"Why do you allow Maec to touch you?" She asked.

"Sanra and Maec are incestuous. I found out too late but they had filled my lands and began murdering members of my clan. Sanra swore she would give Lei to members of her family. Maec said he wanted me and I allowed myself to become his whore in exchange for my children. Bai was supposed to rule in my place and hide Lei away." He said.

"She is not right. She does things." Asuna said burying her nose in his neck.

"My poor boy. I would not have left him if I knew!" He said shaking.

"Shan Lao. Can you endure for a little while? Can you endure and put yourself in a death sleep when they go to kill you?" She asked.

"I will do whatever is necessary." He said vehemently.

"I will come back for you. You need to do whatever you have to. You have to survive. Your family ends up flourishing." She whispered into his ear.

"Asuna. Your soul is so good." He said hoarsely.

"I have come to know the evils of the tr'Awnhi. I will not allow it to go further. You are strong and powerful." She said breathlessly.

"I need to finish this. Too long since I have enjoyed a woman." He said holding her tightly.

She nodded and her eyes shut as angled his hips. She choked and she could not breathe. He was hitting her just so and she became immersed in spasms. She was crying out as he moved in her harder. His own cries were overwhelming and let himself feel every last hitch of breath and jolt.

"Gods." He whispered as joined her in the end.

Where Lei was bold and brazen; this man was soft spoken and broken. He stayed with her for awhile and stayed within her body. Shan Lao finally rolled away and he reached for his clothes. She kissed his shoulder and he looked back at her.

"Are you so kind to everyone?" He asked gently.

"No. I am a bitch." She laughed softly.

"I am sorry Bai did what she did. If I could stop her then I would. I should like to know my grand son." He said watching the black sky.

"He is good. He is a little stubborn but nothing I could not handle. He attacked me when he was an adolescent pup. He was starved too. He is inu dominant and he is corporeal. Well my boy has grown to be a fine man." She said smiling.

Shan Lao nodded and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Bai said you were her older brother." Asuna murmured.

"No idea. I tried my best with her. Sanra and I became bitter enemies. Bai was angry at us both. I hate Sanra tr'Awnhi Jing with a passion." Shan Lao said staring out.

"How old is Lei?" She asked.

"He is ten now. I have been gone a long while." He said bitterly.

"Are the tr'Awnhi that much into depravity?" She asked angrily.

"They are sick beings. Most of the Jings are just normal. Intermarriage between the clans is common but duality is normal for a lot of my kind. I prefer females but obviously Maec does not." He said disgusted.

"Maec has two wives?" She asked.

"Yes. Two wives that he keeps with his children. He keeps his wives pregnant and dallies with his lovers and slaves. I am a slave with the promise that my clan is only vassals. I hate this." He said fiercely.

"You are so powerful." Asuna said massaging his shoulders.

"Individual power is nothing in comparison to sheer numbers. The tr'Awnhi are by far the most numerous in the wraith world. They exterminated the rival Tomoshibi in Japan. They left the continent to try and have peace but Maec followed." He sighed.

"I know Kaito." She said laying her head on his upper back.

"You know a bad boy." He smiled softly.

"He is himself." She laughed.

"He is a good sort but very light hearted I hear." Shan Lao said enjoying the feel of her.

"He likes to break rules. I was his biggest broken rule it seems. I apparently have an evolving soul." Asuna said in a lighter tone.

"You have the most complex soul I have seen. How long have you and Lei been together?" He asked.

"Not long. He hated me for a long time and he also wanted me dead. Raganos tr'Awnhi murdered two of my small babes. Hinata was restored but Misaki was not. He came to tell me and he warned me that he would not help me further. I demanded he do what we just did. Long story short; he is infectious and I love him passionately. I swore him a child and have given him two; Shen and Lifen." She said in a low voice.

"I am not worthy of this. Please take care of Lei." He said biting back angry feelings.

"Quit wallowing and help me destroy them." She said fiercely.

He looked back at her and nodded. Shan Lao dressed and she did the same.

"I promise you that I will not be a victim any longer. You have given me hope." He said softly.

She kissed his palm and she ported them back. She helped him put the manacles back on and she kissed his forehead. She ported out and she felt Yhea. He was sitting over a ledge and he looked back at her.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"I am going to destroy the tr'Awnhi and you will help me." She said flatly.

"Oh I will?" He asked harshly.

"Hai. You have been amongst the monsters too long Yhea. Where is Raganos?" She demanded.

"I killed him and blamed your father." He said smirking.

"Are you sure he is dead?" She asked archly.

"I am sure." He laughed.

"Well surprisingly no one else has heard of it. I suggest you find out for sure you fool." Asuna said coldly.

He was miffed and they went back through the in between. She ported away from him and she had much to do. Yhea returned to Astana and he went to the tomb of his supposed sire. It appeared as if he was paying respects and he realized he had been duped. The tomb was empty and he had exposed himself and his agenda. He shook his head and he was in danger. Yhea phased out to Asuna and she was searching records on her computer.

"Well clever woman you are right and I have tipped my hand. He must have suspected something when I did not kill Hanaj." He sighed.

"Idiot." She scoffed.

"I still think they are expendable but I am stupid woman. I will get my way or another. It may have to be with my brother's help." He said irritated.

"Did Drostan really stop your death?" Asuna asked.

"Yes." He smirked.

"Yhea you are a demented ass. I will only work with you but I am not your toy." She said growling.

"Please! You are the idiot. I need to meet with Lei." He said flatly.

"He wants you dead." She said looking at him.

"Arrange it or I will find him first." Yhea snapped as he phased out.

He was an odd character and a wild card in her opinion and she focused on finding information on Shan Lao. She intended to reunite Lei with his father no matter the cost. She would be dead if Shan Lao was dead so she knew he was around somewhere. She could not believe Lei was half tr'Awnhi and she ported to Britain. She found Lei arguing with Hanaj about nothing in particular and she beckoned them both over.

"Yhea supposedly killed Raganos but he is not dead." She stated.

"What?" Hanaj asked stunned.

"Yhea is not a tr'Awnhi. Yhea is a Jing." She said flatly.

"What have you been doing?" Lei asked shocked.

"Digging up the truth." She said bluntly.

"Spill it." Hanaj snapped.

"Jing Shan Lao was the father of Jing Bai Gu, Jing Lei Shi, and Yhea tr'Awnhi." Asuna said looking at them both.

"What?" Lei said stunned.

"Hai. Sanra tr'Awnhi was mated Jing Shan Lao. They produced you and Bai. Apparently Sanra and Maec were not only siblings but lovers. Your father gave up his titles and lands to protect you and Bai but we saw how far that went." Asuna said in hatred.

Lei stepped back and he stared at Hanaj. He was more relation to the prince then even Yhea was.

"Yhea is my half brother?" He said in a shaky voice.

"Teelis his mother took pity on Shan Lao. He never knew he sired the heir to the Shouten kingdom." Asuna stated gently.

Lei felt like everything was a lie. He felt like his world was spinning and he stared at her.

"He knew. He knew he was my brother and he brutalized you?" Lei asked in horrendous fury.

"Yes. He says he just fucked me too hard." She said rolling her eyes.

"You have been speaking with him?" Hanaj demanded.

"We have an understanding as he is now going to be the hunted. The idiot tried to off Raganos and he wants revenge for Shan Lao but he does not understand that some of his behavior is just like them." She snorted.

"Where is he?" Lei demanded.

"I do not know." She shrugged.

Hanaj could see he was getting homicidal and Lei suddenly phased out. His chest was heaving and he was actually near Astana. He was so full of hatred as he searched out Yhea. The bastard was on a hill overlooking the palace and his arms were crossed.

"So I see she told you. Hello brother." Yhea said smirking cruelly.


	71. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Shan Lao comes into the scene fully and Asuna stumbles into more things in the corporeal world. The truth of what should have been but is not is revealed. A challenge is issued to Naraku and hell starts to break loose. Thank you all so much for reading and emails!! Happy Thanksgiving to those in America, as with every year…I am full from all the turkey and ham I consumed. Thanks again and as always please let me know what you think.

Quickening of the Heart

Lei stared at Yhea closely and he could plainly see similar traits with them both. He was sick to his stomach and the idea that this Shan Lao was his father made him sicker. Yhea looked bored and Lei growled.

"You knew. You have known and you harm her! You care not about your true blood?" Lei asked in dangerous tone.

"I am not you Jing Lei Shi. I am bolder and much smarter." Yhea said arrogantly.

"You think it smart by thwarting me? You think I shall continue with some sort of fucked up alliance with Astana? I am not that weak fool who apparently sired us." He stated in a hateful tone.

"He died for you ass. I watched them destroy a good man." Yhea snarled.

"Well you have been a perfect tr'Awnhi student Yhea tr'Awnhi. Do not think I will claim into the clan. Do not think you will have anything to do with Asuna or any other Jing!" He said coldly.

"Has she claimed your name Lei? I do not see a mating mark on her from you or Hanaj for that matter. If she births wraiths then she is our way of salvation you fool." Yhea hissed.

"Our way of salvation is the destruction of you and Raganos. You both are evil and I will not stand by and allow you to destroy all Shouten." Lei said in hatred.

Yhea bowed and then phased away. He was disgusted and he knew his own behavior had been no different then Yhea's at one point. The full truth of what his sister was fully hit him and he proceeded to vomit right there.

Mizuki was reading reports from Kazuo who was in America at the moment. She was typing him an email and she was getting ready to move on an American firm and he was almost giddy. Her brother was quite thrilled with his bulldog half as he called her; she had hit him for it. She was so engrossed with her typing she did not notice she was being stared at. She finally looked up and she saw Soren. She growled and miasma swirled around her fingers.

"You are quite devious but considering your parentage; it is not surprising." He said with narrowed eyes.

"My parentage? What is with you and venerating that witch? You attempt to be intelligent; why not attempt to know more about your maternal idol!" She snarled.

"Thei was a good mother. She was a doting mother to me. She was horrid to her enemies but she was good to me." Soren stated stepping closer.

Mizuki stared at him and he glared at her. He wore his glasses and by the Kamis he was stunning. She had to try and tear her eyes away. Renshou had been a handsome male but he had been nothing compared to this young man.

"You have to wear glasses all the time?" She asked off topic.

"Yes. I strained my eyes very badly as I told you. Our doctors have been unable to correct the damage I did." He snorted.

"My sister and brother are both doctors." She said meeting his eyes.

"So? You think I would seek help from a blood bag?" Soren asked in anger.

"We are not evil! Shouten have entered our lives for centuries and thought to take what they wanted when they wanted. It started with Bai Jing and now your uncle and cousin." She hissed.

Soren contemplated things at home and her eyes widened. She cocked her head to the side and her mouth dropped open.

"Yhea is a traitor?" She asked shocked.

"He apparently was the son of a slave." He said softly.

"Wait a minute! That is what she was researching. She knows. Oh my Kamis." Mizuki said sitting down.

"What? Who? What do you know?" He demanded.

"I owe you nothing." Mizuki said in anger.

"Tell me what the hell is going on woman or else." Soren threatened.

She stood straight up to his nose and her head came to his shoulder. She had to look up at him and he stared down at her. She wanted to dislike him strongly but it was hard when she had been intimate.

"You are not a warrior and you are a little boy. I am also older then you and much more well versed in my hellish yoki. Remember I have similar yoki to my father who killed your lovely mother." She said in a nasty tone.

He grabbed her shoulders and her words wounded him. She actually saw tears glaze his eyes and she wanted to scoff at him.

"You cruel heifer!" He snarled.

"Thanks! Now get lost." She snapped.

"Just so you know. You are a bore in bed." He said as he went to step back to phase.

She grabbed him and she smirked.

"I was not the one drunk. I am not the one who fell asleep right after. How was I supposed to react to a drunken sod?" She asked.

He phased and he took her with him. He was angry at her nasty words and he walked her backwards into a wall.

"Where are we?" She demanded.

"My home. You talk with a nasty mouth." He said suddenly dragging her along.

He shoved her into a bath tub full of hot water and she came up sputtering. He was laughing and she snarled. She used her telekinesis and jerked him in as well. He too came up sodden and she laughed at him.

"Bitch!" He screamed.

"Hai well just a little." She said going to port.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and he struggled to hold her. They fell to the floor and she was fighting him. Soren was just not an overly violent individual but he strongly disliked her. They struggled harshly and he became aware that she ported them. He ended up straddling her hips and she was ready to try and hit him but his glasses were askew and his hair was sopping wet. She began laughing and he stared at her as if she was insane.

"This is crazy!" She said giggling.

The sound was not unpleasant and he took in his appearance. He sighed and tried to get off of her but she pulled him down. She fixed his glassed and kissed his nose. Soren was shocked by her actions and he did not want to like her. They stared at the other a moment and she sat up. He looked almost sheepish and her mother's words hit her. This Shouten was not a bad one. This Shouten was one that happened to be in it because of his blood. She leaned forward and kissed his lips and he let out a surprised noise. She pulled back and sighed too. She stood up and they were back where they had started. She went to a closet in her office and pulled out a suit. She used the door as a screen and pulled on the clothes.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I run a multi-national company. I try to support and encourage advances in the youkai world. I have helped open schools for youkai children and sporting leagues for them as well. I sponsor research in medical and technical things that bring us further advanced then even the ningen. One of my mother's mates is a doctor and he runs a hospital that caters mostly to youkai. We can have long lives but as the ningen advanced so did problems for our kind." She shrugged.

He digested the information and looked around at her _very_ modern office and trappings. She stepped out in a chocolate colored suit and she wore nothing underneath the jacket that hinted at the swell of her breasts.

"The Shouten are modern are they not?" She asked.

"Yes. We do not live in caves." He replied.

"I am only trying to make the daemon world better since we have to share it with the mortals. Things they have done have hurt our kind immeasurably. Their weapons and their wars have killed off so many youkai and their carelessness has brought such devastation. I only try and make it better for those of us left. In the corporeal youkai world there are only a few million youkai left." She said sitting.

"We have used the mortals for food for eons." He said softly.

"I would too if I was a blood drinker. I have succubus blood but it is stronger in my mother. I hold no love for ningen and that is who I am at "war" with Soren. I hated the Shouten because of Renshou Jing. We became at odds and he killed my mate and my daughter that I carried. That is why I do not like wraiths." She said looking away.

"I am different from the rest of my family. My mother sheltered me." He said sighing.

"Why are you different?" She asked.

"I have not needed to phase out have I?" He asked.

"I do not understand." She said confused.

"My mother encountered a human. I am a halfling as we are called. I am not full Shouten." He said bluntly.

Her mouth dropped open and she was stunned silly. His need for glasses suddenly made sense and she was floored.

"You are hanyou?" She asked.

"Is that the Japanese word for halfling?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Then yes I am a hanyou. I am not hated but I also know that pure bloods look down on me." Soren said moving around her office.

"My father is a hanyou." She said.

"He is?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. Iyo and Kenji were both taken from this plane. They were important to Chichi Ishin and my Chichi simply because they had come at such a difficult period in my parents lives. The twins saved the family and when your mother killed Iyo, it was done in hate. Iyo tried to save Nveid who mind you had possessed Eyal and raped my mother. Now do you see where this is going? Your mother may have been a saint to you but she killed one of our beloved daughters in the House of the Moon. Iyo was well loved in the mortal realm as well as the youkai." Mizuki explained.

Soren understood and he sighed. His mother had been curious about his father and had bedded him. She had killed him when he tried to claim her for himself. Soren knew his mother had only gotten pregnant because she wanted a child. She had wanted him and not a mate. He knew his mother had done many, many things he would never do himself.

"Nveid and Iyo are together it is said. My uncle Raganos was incensed. Nveid left the family for a former blood bag as he put it." He stated.

Mizuki made a rude face and shook her head. She looked at Soren with new eyes and stood up. He looked over at her and phased out. She was stunned and just contemplated things.

Lei phased into her Karakura Town residence and he was shaking. She stood up from her desk and he met her eyes and his were tortured.

"My real father. You saw him?" He said in a raw tone.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Was he? Why did he?" He asked turning green.

"Your real mother's name was Sanra tr'Awnhi." Asuna murmured softly.

"I am half tr'Awnhi?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. She was the sister of Maec tr'Awnhi. It seems they also had incestuous relations." She said rubbing his back.

"It is a common practice amongst some of the nobles of the wraiths. Something about pure blood." He said turning even greener.

He went to her bathroom and proceeded to empty his stomach. He had broken out into a cold sweat and she wiped his mouth and led him to her bed.

"Oh my Gods. Bai was one of them. She acted just like them!" He yelled in disgust.

"How long did she carry on like that?" She asked.

"Several years." He muttered as he closing his eyes.

"I am saving Shan Lao." Asuna said bluntly.

"I am related to that house? Why would he leave me?" He screamed out suddenly.

"Because he was strong and powerful. I think Maec mated your mother to Shan Lao for the express purpose of shutting out another powerful leader and making him vulnerable. I think it was nothing about love or anything. I think it was humiliation. He went willingly with the condition that you and Bai were supposed to be free. He said that Sanra was going to turn you over to other tr'Awnhi, what does that mean?" She asked softly.

"I would have been a court prostitute. Some sons of the nobles were used as such." Lei replied shaking.

He hugged her tightly and held on. He was shaken terribly by her discoveries. Lei was not releasing her and he slowly looked at her.

"What else?" Lei asked in a pained voice.

"Yhea knew of his father. It seems Teelis did not love Raganos at all. You know the whole ordeal with my mother and such. Yhea swore he killed Raganos but my mother would be dead if he was." She said in a whisper.

"What else?" He growled in a pained tone.

"Yhea hates them but it seems he has been immersed in them a long while. He is ten or so years younger then you. He would not say this but he is just as desperate for a real and normal family as you were." Asuna murmured.

"How will you save him?" Lei demanded.

"Let me work out the details okay? You and he favor heavily. Yhea looks like him as well but not as much as you." She said softly.

"You can bind with him. You can lend your power. I swear I will not be angry. It is hard for me to go back that far. Bai was so much better at time slipping." He said as two tears fell down his cheeks.

"I will do it. I am becoming as fierce about the Jings as I am the Tsuchigumo family. Do you understand?" She said holding his face.

"I was wrong. I was wrong to hate you. I wish I had never contemplated hurting you." He said as he began kissing her deeply.

She knew what needed to be done and they ended up making love slowly and passionately. Lei had to phase back to Britain and she went in search Yhea.

* * *

Yhea was surprised that Raganos had used his puny brain in anything and he was furious. He had been shocked to see his real father again and with adult eyes. He shut his eyes and saw his face and the misery inflicted by the tr'Awnhi. Bitterness stole through him and he growled out. He _needed_ his brother but the bastard was being a brat. He felt_ her_ behind him and he turned.

"Hello. How many more bombs have you dropped?" He asked pleasantly.

"Shut up Yhea. Lei suffers at the moment. You have no idea what that bitch Bai did to him." Asuna snapped.

"You have no idea what I suffered living within that disgusting clan. They like to appear all normal and such but they are more fucked up then I act." He snorted.

"I thought them depraved despite the appearance of normalcy. My mother told me much of what she saw when she was there." She said coming to stand beside him.

"I bet you had a nice normal upbringing. You had a mother and father, a bunch of siblings who sat around the table screaming for attention." He taunted.

"Actually hai. We were rich but we were a family. My father was an only pup growing up and his younger brother was born when he was four centuries. Now I have a plan but you have a part to play." She said crossing her arms.

"You are not my boss you hussy." He growled.

"Do you wish to save Shan Lao or not? Why do you care since you were the heir to the kingdom?" She demanded.

"My mother loved him but feared for her life. I had to listen as Raganos had his version of love making with her. She used to scream for help." He said coldly.

"Then why would you do that to me?" She snarled.

"I lost my temper badly. You wish for me to beg? Fine I am sorry. I am so sorry." He snarled.

"Shut up. You act like a spoiled brat. So your mother loved him and suffered at Raganos's hands similarly that your sire suffered at Maec's hands." Asuna stated.

"Yes." He sighed.

"But you knew of him and you saw his death. How old were you?" She asked.

"I was fifteen. They humiliated him and he never cried out. He never said a word. He took it with such dignity and grace." Yhea said suddenly looking away.

"Could he have been putting himself in a death sleep?" She asked.

"Possibly but he was tortured badly." Yhea stated looking haunted.

She understood so much now. He had been exposed to such cruelty so early on and part of him did not know how to be different. She sighed and this family needed healing.

"Where would they bury him? The first time I met Lei, he indicated that Shouten buried their dead." Asuna said softly.

"In Hueco Mundo. In the desert. There is a huge cemetery where we bury our dead. Hollows do not even go there." He said haunted.

"Take me there Yhea. Take me there now." She said taking his elbow.

"What have you done?" He asked.

"I bound with him. I gave him my blood." Asuna murmured.

He said nothing and he took her arm. He phased them deeper into the deserts of Hueco Mundo then she had ever been. She saw small buildings and he slowly walked amongst the ancient stones. There were so many and Yhea walked very slowly. He led her to a mausoleum that said Jing in Han Chinese.

"If his body has not turned to dust then it is in there." He said hoarsely.

She nodded and she pulled on the door. It was heavy and it finally gave. She entered and she saw crypts. She saw Bai's name and she spit at it. She move further back and she found a crypt that had the name desecrated. Asuna pulled back the lid and it revealed Shan Lao. Yhea made a wounded noise and she pressed her ear to his chest.

"He lives." She whispered.

"What? I saw them! I saw what they did to him." Yhea said shocked.

"His heart is beating about once every thirty seconds but it beats. He is in the deepest sleep I have ever seen." Asuna said staring down at his face.

"Get him out of there! Get him out of this thing!" Yhea said going crazy.

"Yhea calm yourself! I cannot port out of Hueco Mundo but you can." She said stepping back.

She let Konkisaiga appear and she busted the old hinges and locks. She threw the lid from the rest of the stone box and pulled his body up.

"Take us to Tokyo for now." She said.

Yhea was shaking and he phased them to Tokyo. She ported to Yamasaki General and she laid Shan Lao on a gurney. Nobu came up when he felt her and he looked down at a Shouten who appeared dead.

"Asuna? What the hell?" he asked.

"This is Shan Lao. He is an enemy of Raganos tr'Awnhi." She stated.

"Then he is a friend of ours. Death sleep?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

Nanami came over and she appeared curious. They wheeled Shan Lao into a private room and she would be needed to try and pull him out if she could. She ported to the roof and Yhea was on his knees vomiting.

"You and Lei are so much alike." She muttered.

"My father." He whined.

"I infused him with my blood. I had to make him bind to me to have an effect but Lei knows." She said staring at the setting sun.

"You allow Lei and him. Why not me?" He growled.

"Earn it." She snapped.

Yhea phased out and she sighed. She had a need to see to her other mates and children but she was seeing that Shan Lao was brought awake and brought into the fold. She was one step closer in stopping Raganos. She went to Nobu's office and she poured herself some sake and he came in.

"He is as stable as I can get him. He must have been under a long damn time." He said taking the sake cup and pouring himself some.

"I love you Nobu." She said brushing her lips along his neck.

"I know. I love you too. Now go see him." He said slapping her butt.

She smirked and she walked along the hall until she reached Shan Lao. She sat by the bed and he was still deeply asleep. She noticed he had several units of o negative blood hooked up. She nodded and she cut her wrist with a claw. She opened his mouth and she did as Eyal had shown her. She pulled on his inner soul and his power. She jerked it forth and he gasped awake. His eyes were opaque white and she continued to squeeze blood into his mouth. She felt his fangs snap hard around the wound and she yelped. He was in a blood lust and she cried out. He was sluggishly coming awake and he drank deeply. She tried to jerk her arm back and she screamed. Shan Lao's eyes slowly bled their natural dark grey and he met her golden brown ones. He released her wrist and gasped.

"You were real." He said with a raspy tone.

"Hai." She murmured nursing her wrist.

"Did I hurt you? I am so sorry." He said reaching for her hands.

He gingerly took her right arm and he pressed his lips to the wound. She watched him raptly as he softly kissed the wound. His eyes closed and he seemed to be praying.

"Shan Lao." Asuna whispered.

"Yes?" He asked and his eyes opened and she saw they were moist.

"I am sorry you suffered." She said in a rough tone.

"I can endure if there is a reason." He said meeting her eyes.

She held his face and she kissed his forehead. He reached up and held her hands in his.

"Where am I?" He whispered.

"Tokyo. This is my era. It will seem very different and strange. Maec is dead in this time. Kaimei killed him." She explained.

"Forgive me for a few minutes. Forgive me my weakness." He said as his eyes closed and he wept openly.

She raised one hand and slammed the door shut for his privacy and he cried in silence. He was wounded emotionally and he was reeling.

"I can take you somewhere private." She said wiping his tears.

"Yes please." He nodded.

She ported them to her Tokyo penthouse. He was in her bed and she was sitting on the side. He took in a deep breath and looked around the lavish room.

"I will tell you everything but I know what it is to go into a long death sleep." She replied.

"Yes. It is easier on Shouten though then it is on uppyr." He replied.

"I see. Lucky wraiths then." She smiled.

He gave her a weak smile and her heart would not stop pounding. She got this way around Lei now but not when she had first met him. No, she was infatuated with this male and it was affecting her powerfully. She gave it up for a moment and she pulled him forward and kissed him. He was surprised for all of a second and he responded. His hands ended up tangled in her hair and he pulled her down. She slipped her tongue into his waiting mouth and he groaned loudly. She ran it along his teeth and palate and he was growling very softly as she continued to deepen it and draw him more into her. They pulled back slowly and he suckled her bottom lip.

"I am not like this." He said breathlessly.

"I can be." She replied as breathlessly.

He blinked at her and she stared at him. She suddenly fumbled with his ancient style clothes and he was doing the same. They disrobed as fast as possible and he pressed his lean frame against her.

"So soft. So incredibly soft." He said softly.

His hand cupped a breast and felt her body heat. He had never been involved with a corporeal but he did not care. She was so hot and tangy as his lips hungrily devoured her neck and down the long column of her throat. Her eyes widened and he began to slowly lave his tongue between her breasts. He nipped the fleshy globe and went back to tasting her sternum. Her claws lightly ran down his back and he suddenly cupped both breasts in his warm hands and brushed his cheek against one nipple then tasted the other. His caresses were soft and left her staggering. She released a strangled cry and his eyes were half lidded as he just lightly laved and nipped her peaks and the plush flesh.

"Will you do something for me?" He asked softly.

"Hai anything." Asuna cried.

"Allow me." He whispered softly.

She was shocked he was asking permission and she opened her thighs. He took his member into his hand and teased her slowly. She released a strangled moan and he just let himself continue to tease her folds. He pulled away and slid down her body and rested her thighs on his shoulders. Asuna released a shuddered breath as he softly kissed her sex several times. He was entranced and pushed his nose into her center and she shut her eyes as he explored her. She felt a swipe of his tongue first at her entrance then along her clit and her chest constricted. He was mumbling against her women's flesh and the vibrations made her tingle. He slipped his tongue into her and she cried out more. He began to plunge it as deeply as he could and he was going insane with passion and with profound want. He made it his mission to please this woman, almost a child in comparison to his age. He stroked his tongue faster and took her clit between his teeth. He nibbled lightly and did not betray his starving nature. Her cries were becoming longer and more frequent as he kept up the probing and tasting of her deepest recesses. Her upper body came off the mattress and she screamed out as she experienced a short but powerful climax. She felt his fangs but it was not pain she felt, it was euphoria and bliss as he fed from her juices and blood. She had no breath left to scream and she fell back as she felt her legs trying to shake violently. He lifted his mouth and eagerly took her lips. His hunger was overpowering him and his need to join in flesh and spirit, crushing him. Shan Lao slipped into her and wrapped her thighs around his waist. He moved just his hips and clung to her. Her forehead was soaked with perspiration and she watched his face as only their hips met. He lifted a hand to palm her cheek and she turned her head just a little so she could kiss and nip the skin.

"My nymph. My goddess." He whispered.

Her eyes clouded over and she felt him bottom out. He watched her face contort and he encouraged more.

"Can you join me in my natural state?" He managed to ask.

She bit her lip and nodded. He pulled her neck forward very gently and kissed her again. He phased out as he still kissed her and she fell limp. Shan Lao was enveloped and wrapped in goodness. He was flooded and flooding with beauty as forever took only minutes. Heavens seemed attained as they found their way back. She came to as their hips met faster and she hypervenelated out moans. Shan Lao had to grip her tightly as they fell from those heavens and crashed together into bliss. Her cry of completion echoed throughout the room and his was muffled by her hair. His belly made a rude noise as intense hunger pangs coursed through him. He went to ask but she guided his mouth to her throat. He gratefully began to feed from his savior and his angel. He let her throat go and their bodies trembled together.

"Never shall I see such beauty or goodness. Never will I see such a purity of soul." He said as he drifted.

"Shan Lao." She whimpered.

"I am not dying anymore. I am here and I will grow strong again." He said falling into sleep.

She had not realized her own face was drenched in tears and she had many encounters that had been beautiful and wondrous but this by far eclipsed anything. She felt ruined and she felt unworthy of this man who would have died a horribly, humiliating death to try and save his progeny.

Hunger woke him and she was sleeping in his arms. She stirred and stared up at his face.

"I hear your belly." She whispered.

"Yes. I have no idea how long I was asleep. Would you mind if I phased to Hueco Mundo and hunted?" He asked.

"No, I do not mind. Be mindful of Arrancar and the Espada." She said yawning.

"Thank you very much but I promise that Arrancar could not win against me but I have no quarrel with them." Shan Lao smiled.

"By the Kamis." She said breathlessly.

"What?" He asked.

"You could make anyone yours by your smile. Go feed yourself and I am here." She replied.

He nodded and he phased out. He appeared in the white sands and he felt a freedom he had not felt in so long. He hunted quickly and fed from several hollows to satiate his intense hunger. He phased back to her and she was up and he watched her as she stood naked and brushed out her hair. He felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. In the dim light he could see her breast and the curve of her hip. He saw her magenta stripes wrap around her luscious form. She was ripe and perfection as his mouth watered. It was awesome to be able to express his desire freely.

"I am shaking." He said as he watched.

"Why?" She asked concerned.

"I am gazing upon such loveliness." Shan Lao said with such a passionate tone.

Asuna gulped and he was such an individual. He stood up and their lips collided. He tasted her neck again and again and sighed in pleasure.

"I have been accused of being sin but it is you." She moaned.

"Why is that?" Shan Lao asked amused.

"You make me dizzy and giddy." Asuna admitted.

"Then we have a similar affect on the other. I know you are devoted to Lei. I shall have my selfishness only this day." He said closing his eyes and touching her skin.

"He told me to do this." She said lifting her chin.

"He told you to bind with me?" He asked dropping his jaw.

"I was not joking when I said I have succubus blood." Asuna said closing her eyes and kissed his fingers.

"You truly are. Amazing. I have only heard of the famed uppyr. I wish to see my son." He said kissing her fingers as well.

"Hai. Forgive him for he has suffered terribly. He knows not what to make of everything. Bai lied to him about everything." She replied.

"I wish…" He said choking on his words.

"I am sorry." She said.

"No, this is reality. Bai was lost to me long ago. Sanra poisoned her mind." He said lifting his chin.

"Shall I get him?" She asked.

"Yes please." He said tracing the markings on her cheeks.

She gasped softly and she knew she would have to keep this relationship to herself. It was powerful and she nodded. She slipped from his hold and put on a simple turtle neck and dark wash jeans. Shan Lao was entranced and made himself tear his gaze away. He had on his clothes again and he looked around her home. He saw pictures of adult daemons and he could tell these were some of her children he ran a finger along the smiling faces and he felt a strong aura of a fellow Jing. He turned and stared at a young man that resembled him greatly. His chest constricted and Asuna stood several feet behind Lei.

"Lei?" he asked shocked.

"Yes." He said awe struck.

"I am Jing Shan Lao." He bowed low.

Lei was trying to keep in his deep emotions but failing.

"Father?" He asked shaking.

"Yes Lei. I am your father. I never meant for harm to come to you. I thought…I thought my sacrifice would save you." He said shaking too.

"She explained it all. I hold you no ill will. I venerate you." He said slipping to his knees and bowing his head.

Tears slid down Asuna's cheeks and she stayed silent. Shan Lao touched Lei's head gingerly and he pulled him up. He hugged him tightly and she stepped onto her balcony. Hanaj was there and his face showed his own deep feelings.

"Your actions will have deep ramifications but I am happy for Jing. I truly have never felt a man as broken as him. You have managed to open so many doors." He whispered.

"Do not thank me yet. I still intend to kill your family." She said lifting her head.

"All I care about is here within this sphere. Raganos can rot in hell and burn for eternity. My father is already there and his eldest son shall join him. No, this is my family." Hanaj said pulling her to him in a hug.

"I need to call Ang Chi." She sighed softly.

"What of Yhea?" he asked.

"He will make his way. I am not that fond of him you know. I can try and understand what he did but I do not have to like him too much." She growled.

Hanaj laughed softly and he nodded. She slipped into her penthouse and she heard them talking in hushed tones. She retrieved her cell phone and called Ang Chi. He answered and he sounded harried. She heard Hoshi screaming Chichi over and over in a mantra and she grinned.

"What have you denied her that she wished for?" Asuna asked into the phone.

"I took away my katana. I swear she has a nasty little temper!" He snapped.

"Well I have someone here for you to meet. Can you have Ryukotsusei or Daichi watch Hoshi?" She asked.

"I am here." He said suddenly.

She laughed and she hugged him. He hugged her in return. He barely acknowledged Hanaj and he looked at her quizzically.

"You said to meet someone?" Ang Chi asked.

She put a finger to her lips and she poked her head into the apartment.

"I apologize. Lei? Shan Lao?" She asked.

"Yes, no problem." Shan Lao nodded.

She dragged Ang Chi in and he immediately began growling. Lei rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Mother! Why am I here with these things?" Ang Chi demanded.

"Ang Chi you will listen." She snapped.

"Why? Why do you insist I must know these things? I have no wish to know that side of me! I hate the Shouten with a passion. I hate my birth mother and do not think I will ever forget you Uncle Lei." Ang Chi said trying to storm out.

"Jing Ang Chi do not take another step! How dare you speak to me in such a manner! She is not your mother and I am. This man is Jing Shan Lao. He is the father of Lei." She said in a commanding way.

Ang Chi stopped immediately and he turned to stare at the man who resembled his birth mother.

"You fathered a monster. I hope you know that. I hope you know that I suffered as much as that bastard there. How did she turn out so damn wretched? Answer me!" Ang Chi growled in fury.

"Sorrows cannot be expressed enough young Ang Chi. I never had the privilege of knowing you as a small child but I did not have that right of my own son either. Bai's mother was a princess of the tr'Awnhi and I was a scheme. I was used and my clan on the verge of destruction. I did what I thought I must to try and save both Bai and Lei but it seems it was for naught. Bai was an adult when I was taken as a prisoner of the ruling clan. Sanra her mother enjoyed death and I surmise so did Bai." He said looking at Ang Chi closely.

"She cared more for her own needs. She tortured her own brother and starved me! How could you allow that? How could you allow her to control the Jings?" He asked in a near shriek.

"I thought I was saving them. I thought it would make their lives easier. I was wrong." Shan Lao admitted.

Lei was barely holding it together and he had to phase out to preserve some dignity. Ang Chi stared at his in fact grandfather and he was emotional. He could feel his mother's eyes on his skull and he did not dare move. She had a way of making adult pups do her will and he frankly did not want her anger. He loved his mother too much for her anger.

"Hai well you did wrong. You gave up your clan to a harlot, rapist, and overall evil bitch. She rots I hope you know. All of us hate her. We all were glad when she died. Lady Asuna never did anything so noble as kill your filthy spawn." Ang Chi stated in hate.

"From her deeds, she deserved her fate. Forgive me. I know I should not ask you but I shall. Forgive me for making such a foolish decision. Know I did it as a father and not as a clan leader. I put what I thought were my children's welfare above all including my own but it still turned out wrong." Shan Lao whispered.

"She used me ill." Ang Chi said choking.

Asuna had to shut her eyes and she stifled her tears. Shan Lao neared Ang Chi and lifted his chin.

"It stops with her. There is no more that she can infect with her unnatural ways. I am not like that Ang Chi. She was my daughter but she is my daughter no more." Shan Lao stated.

"I have my pups that need me." He said stepping.

"Who has Hoshi?" Asuna demanded.

"Akemi has our daughter. Keiko is with me at the moment as well. I wish to spend time with my daughters mother." He said stiffly.

She nodded and he ported out. She sighed and Shan Lao saw Hanaj briefly and he too phased out. She held his shoulders and they drooped.

"Could I bother you for a strong drink?" He asked.

"Sake or wine?" She asked.

"Sake will be good." He said sadly.

"There is more Shan Lao. Can you bear it at the moment?" She asked as she poured him some sake.

"Please. Do not spare me now." He said looking out the window.

"Do you remember Teelis tr'Awnhi?" She asked.

"Yes of course. She pitied me. She would patch me up after Maec." He said in a haunted tone.

"How many times did you couple?" Asuna asked.

"A small handful. I was grateful for the reprieve." He said curiously.

"Do you remember a small boy? Raganos's son named Yhea?" She asked.

"Yes. He was a handsome boy but very mischievous. Teelis loved him so much. I did not know him personally." Shan Lao stated confused.

"Yhea was not Raganos's son. Yhea was in fact your son." She said pouring more sake.

"My son? But I…he saw what they did. My son?" He asked stumbling.

"Hai. He has always known it seems. He has a deep hatred of the tr'Awnhi. It seems he idolized you and plotted revenge for you all these years." She stated.

He swallowed down his emotions and he suddenly leaned against a wall.

"I did not mean for this to happen. I would not have given up my self respect or dignity. Gods I swear I was only trying to do the right thing. They were murdering and pillaging everywhere. Maec said he would take my body as a tribute. I said the only way I would is if they were safe and provided for! Sanra was there and she laughed. She laughed at the idea of her children suffering! I could have killed her but there was a dagger to Lei's tiny throat. Bai stared at me in such fear. I am sure they defiled her. She was difficult but a good girl at one time. They burned the palace in Hadasan to the ground and I was surrounded. They used my mother's entrails to hang her with. I believed they would kill Lei. I believed." He said as trails of bloody tears fell down his face.

Yhea was near and so was Lei. They both heard the words of their sire and Yhea snarled out. Lei could not handle the anguish.

"You suffered for naught. I watched everyday as they stole another piece of you. I watched them decimate and destroy in the name of the glory of the tr'Awnhi. When I saw you suffer the last time, I swore I would make their lives and any who stood in my way miserable. Hell would not even accept them." Yhea said shaking terribly.

"Why did she not tell me?" Shan Lao asked.

"Because the son followed the father. She protected me. As long as I had their name and I looked enough like them then I was somewhat safe." He said through clenched teeth.

"What did they do to you that twisted you brother?" Lei asked in hatred.

"It matters not. I know them better then any of you. I may have been outed but I still have allies within. Dear Uncle Hanaj and Uncle Nveid are on my side as well." Yhea laughed in jest.

"Yet you rape the woman I am bound to?" Lei demanded.

"Let me make this really clear bigger brother, you have not the strength for such a woman…  
Yhea tried to say.

"Stop!" Shan Lao cried.

"Did you or did you not brutalize her?" Lei shouted.

"I lost my temper and my good sense. You have no clue but I loved that man truly!" Yhea hissed.

Lei went after Yhea and the younger brother was slammed into a glass door. It shattered and they began snarling. Shan Lao was dumbfounded and Asuna tried to intervene.

"No, if Yhea did harm you then it is Lei's right to defend your honor. Allow him this dignity." Shan Lao stated.

"What?" She asked stupidly.

"We are clannish. If one member of the clan harms another then it is a matter that is settled between the two. They are only acting how they should." Shan Lao explained.

Yhea was smashing his fist into Lei's near perfect face and Lei suddenly morphed his hand into his glass like spear. He shoved it into Yhea's gut and he released his freezing shoki.

"Why should you get all of it? Why should you have gotten his devotion and now hers? What have you done Jing Lei Shi?" Yhea snarled.

"I have led our clan to the best of my ability you arrogant ass. I have survived and endured that family that fostered you!" Lei shrieked.

"Oh yes our father damn near died for you!" Yhea snarled.

"Stop it now!" Asuna cried.

"Stay out of this Asuna!" Lei growled out.

"Do not dare Lei." She yelled.

"Oh yes Lei. He died the first time for you! He did everything for you and I had to watch him suffer for you!" Yhea shrieked in old pain.

"Blame Maec and Raganos! Stop this now! Lei, we have had our own anger and hatreds that have passed. This is not his fault anymore then it was yours." Asuna said standing between them.

"Father take her now! Take her from here." Lei demanded.

Shan Lao took her arms and he phased them away. She struggled and turned in his arms.

"DO not let them kill each other for the tr'Awnhi! Please! Do not let those monsters destroy your family any longer." Asuna cried.

He nodded and he phased back to his two sons. Shan Lao slammed Yhea against a wall with a solidified shoki of ash. He struggled and snarled. He did the same to Lei and he looked pensive.

"Stay out of this!" Yhea hissed.

"No, you have anger at me Yhea but I did not know! How can you be angry at Lei for my ignorance?" He asked his youngest son.

"She took me to see you after you would heal. She would tell me of you when you were younger and you fought in China. She told me how you tried to unite the Besud and Sahen. She told me the stories of the Tomoshibi. She told me how you tried to forge peace with the light wraiths!" Yhea yelled at his father.

"Why would you hurt her then?" He asked perplexed.

"No love father! Nothing! I had nothing! Raganos professed his devotion but I hated him. I hated him for killing you. I hated him so much and used to dream of strangling him. He killed my mother and blamed it upon someone else. Everything I had was destroyed. I learned to play their game and I was good at it. I wandered when I could not endure and yes, I fell for the uppyr ruler. His soul is similar to hers. I wanted something of my own! I blamed her for that but then I saw what it was that she is." Yhea cried.

"You are no better then they are _brother._" Lei sneered.

"Well in another lifetime you damn near killed her too Lei so do not act like a fucking saint!" Yhea growled.

"Shut up both of you!" Shan Lao growled.

Both stared at the other in jealously and anger. Shan Lao could understand the feelings but he was much older and much more composed. He knew what she was too and his sons only had an inkling. She was a mulo or ekimmu based upon tradition. They were the original daemon that led to uppyr and wraiths. They still existed and a wraith or uppyr would give both fangs and all their blood to be in the presence of the original ones. Shan Lao had seen one once and he knew the madness they could induce. This woman had been an ekimmu in a previous incarnation and it seemed her soul was trying to return to that state.

"I know what she is. I know what she is becoming. We all have been miserable. Can we all agree that we have all had errors in judgment but can we agree on the common enemy?" He asked softly.

"Absolutely! Kill them all." Lei growled.

"Would that include me Lei?" Yhea demanded.

"Dumb prick. She chooses me. She has given me a son and a daughter. You are nothing to her. Hanaj will kill you as well. I will submit to Father's will on uniting against the tr'Awnhi but not to sharing her with the likes of you." Lei said suddenly phasing out.

Yhea growled and he was steaming in anger. He stared at the man he had secretly idolized and he knew this was where he had gotten his powers from.

'

"Father please release me." Yhea said in a low roar.

"Did you hurt her?" Shan Lao demanded.

"I did. I was mad." He sighed.

"You need to focus your affections on another. She has chosen." Shan Lao demanded.

"Because she bedded you?" Yhea asked.

"It was done as a means to an end. Do not be foolish now. Lei directed her to." Shan Lao actually lied.

"Asses!" Yhea said as his sire released him from his powerful shoki.

Yhea too phased out and he was stunned at his own deceitfulness. He phased back into Hueco Mundo and she was sitting in the sand. He sat by her and stared with her.

"You have infected them both." He said softly.

"Yhea pisses me off." She growled.

"Lei adores you." He said taking her hand.

"Lei loves me. I love Lei and Hanaj." She replied.

"I will not allow myself to become a hindrance to him." Shan Lao stated with conviction.

She looked over at him and she leaned forward. She pressed her forehead to his and he kissed her hand.

"We can try." She murmured.

"Okay." He nodded.

They continued to stare at the white landscape and they just communed.

Shan Lao was exasperated after one week. His sons were ready to tear each other apart. Yhea sneered at Lei constantly and he sighed. He was reading extensive accounts of the warrior princess of the Japanese era, the Sengoku Jidai. He was fascinated at her. He was surprised to learn that she had lived several times and she had met tragedy. He began to understand her deep affliction with suffering and easing it. She was also strongly succubus in this life and she kept her loved ones as she needed them. She also had the true nature of a canine daemon. She was quite the mix and he was entranced. He found her extensive notes that she had written about him. She had done a family tree and he was impressed. He met Lifen and Shen, he adored them. He watched them endlessly and her other children entertained him too. Shan Lao ended up tying up Yhea and Lei often. He liked Hanaj too as he was a gentle soul. He was staring out at the small group of servants and he was sick that his clan had suffered so. She would appear often and attend her children and he found that she kept then hiding because of the tr'Awnhi knack for murdering babies. He felt hatred lace his blood but he calmed the second he saw her. He could not stop staring at her or stop wanting her. He edged closer to her as she tidied up after the small ones.

"May we speak?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

He took her hands and phased them to a small in between that was in a village in the countryside of Mongolia.

"I am moved more then I should be. I am good at controlling myself and I can handle much." He said watching her pace.

"I know. I do not want to stay away from you." She admitted.

He walked over to her and his lips grazed hers.

"Shall I tell you what I wish?" He asked.

"Hai?" She asked dazed.

"I wish to see wind blow through your hair as I slide your body against mine." He stated in soft tone that she had come to expect of him.

Asuna was speechless and he barely touched her clothes. He phased them out and they appeared elsewhere. He did the same to his own clothes and he picked her up.

"Yes. Slowly ease down." He murmured.

Her eyes rolled back and he held onto her tightly. He lifted her hips up and slid her down gently. She was in ecstasy already as she felt rivets of pleasure. His words alone could inflame and he eased her up and down slowly as he guided her. It felt so good and he felt so good, she was burning for him on so many levels that it made her head spin. Her claws pierced his shoulders in her passion and it made her moan. He sank to his knees as he could not take what was happening and keep his concentration. They rolled and she was astride him and he was in her deeply. She fell against him and her cheek was against his as their breathing was labored.

"I owe you everything." He managed to say.

"No you do not. You are owed more then anyone can ever do." She stated in her beast's tone.

"I see, your canine nature. Do not shy away from me. Show me yourself." He whispered.

"I am changing." She said looking away.

He gently turned her jaw and nodded. She slipped off of him and she changed into her inu form. Asuna lowered her head and neared her muzzle near his face.

"Such a beauty." Shan Lao stated in awe.

She licked his face and he ran his hands along her fur.

"I am wraith. This means nothing." He said softly.

He phased out and she whined out. It dawned on her what he was saying and he was taking her from within. She fell to her side and she was loosing even her beastly mind. It was a sight to see a massive inu rolling in the tall grasses and whining. She was panting and she whimpered and whined out as she blacked out. Shan Lao phased back into his corporeal form and he saw her. He wanted something that was all his just like Yhea and Lei. The sad thing was they all wanted it from the same woman. He felt guilt but also happiness. He phased his clothes back on and he settled next to her side. She finally woke up and lifted her head. She changed form and he smiled over at her.

"Well I must say your soul looks different in your animal state." He yawned.

"Does it?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. Still very spicy and beautiful. In that form it is wild and barely tamed." Shan Lao said pulling her into his arms.

"Shan Lao, I wish that…" She tried to say.

"Shhh. Stop. It is past now. I am strong. I am an older wraith. I am nearly as old as your Kaito okay?" He said kissing her.

"Hai." She said closing her eyes.

"Your Kaito may be angry that you helped a Shouten though." He murmured.

"Kaito will manage." Asuna stated.

"Tell me what exactly is going on with the planes okay?" He asked.

"There is a shinigami named Aizen Sosuke who betrayed Soul Society. There was a device created by another shinigami called the hogyoku that can create Arrancar quickly. He has been building an army of hollows to go against Soul Society. Well of course I have been at odds with the Shouten for centuries since Bai. The Shouten show back up and they do not like the Arrancar or shinigami in Hueco Mundo. On top of it all there are belligerent serpents running around that are trying to kill and maim a branch of my family in the Ryuku Islands. I fell for one of the Espada named Grimmjow and I have made it my mission to stop his death as well. I am stretched a little thin." She sighed.

"Yhea had said that a serpent saved him from death at the hands of death by one known as Vlad Tepest." Shan Lao stated.

"Hai. Yhea had a very strong attraction to him and he did not reciprocate." She sighed.

"Do you know him?" He asked.

"Hai I am married to him." She smiled.

"Really? Well then Yhea was furious with you. I see how this goes now. Goodness this is difficult." He sighed.

"The youkai world is small." She replied.

"It seems so. Yhea mentioned me, why I wonder?" He asked.

"I think he held you in such esteem. He was around those demented bastards but it seems Teelis tried. He is something in between." Asuna said in a sigh.

Shan Lao sat up and his long brownish-black hair fell around them and she stared up at him. She spread her hands across his chest and just watched her face.

"You are a wonder and you truly do not belong in our politics but you are dragged in." He stated softly.

"I am entrenched too deeply now." She murmured.

"Raganos will want revenge." He said softly.

"I know. He has my mother tied to him. He bound her to him and he turned her into a hybrid Shouten." She said.

"There are those that are older then me. We will find them and see what they say, okay? I will help your mother free herself from him forever." Shan Lao stated then kissed her passionately.

So much and too much happening for her, she was dizzy with it all. Shan Lao made her light headed and almost high with his very presence. She wondered at it but he ended up making love to her again. She hated that she lost control of her responses and she dragged her claws down his back. He told her not to worry but she knew what kind of torture the tr'Awnhi were capable of. She fell asleep next to him and she dreamed of Misaki. She was reliving the nightmare of seeing her body shrouded on a gurney. She began sobbing and Shan Lao shook her awake. She sat up and she looked at him.

"What were you seeing?" He asked wiping away her tears.

"One of my daughter's body. She was laid out. They killed her to get to me. She was still a toddler." She said covering her mouth and crying.

He held her whilst she cried and his eyes bled to white. Another sin the bastards had committed. It was another thing that he intended to see them suffer for.

Shan Lao had sent her back to the "corporeal world" and he promised he would deal with the Shouten things. He promised her that he would deal with Lei, Yhea, and Hanaj. She somehow trusted him with everything and she went back to her life in Japan. She knew she had found a powerful ally and trusted lover. Asuna knew she had neglected for too long her inu self and she sighed as she stared at Sapporo below. Chang came up behind her and pressed a cup of coffee into her hand and she smiled back at him gratefully.

"I have missed you but I know things have been hairy." He said kissing her lips.

"So good." She laughed softly.

"Hai well when? The floor, the wall or the bed?" He smirked softly.

"All of them." She laughed.

"Hai okay. How do you like what I have done with my office?" He asked.

"I think it beautiful but then you always did have such an incredible knack for beauty." Asuna replied.

"Well I thank you." He said nuzzling her neck.

She giggled and he stepped back. He went to get his own cup of coffee and she went to check her messages. She was listening to her many voice mails that she had and she erased many of them. Her mother had called and she dialed the Western Palace. Her mother picked up and she heard her answer.

"Hai my dear." Augusta replied.

"I am just returning your call mother." Asuna stated.

"Just checking to see how things are. I have not seen you in awhile." She said testily.

"Things are okay. I have much to discuss. I will be home this evening." She said pacing as she talked.

"Hai see you then." Her mother said hanging up.

She moved her Sapporo home and she sipped her coffee. She walked out onto the patio and she saw Teru. She sighed as she sat down in a wooden chair and waited for him to speak.

"You are a hard onna to pin down." He said in irritation.

"I have been excessively busy. What may I do for you?" She asked sipping more coffee.

"Aizen has caused major damage. I am here asking for your help." He said sitting.

"You ask me to openly break my ridiculous treaty with him?" She asked wryly.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Hai. Grimmjow cannot be harmed." She said flatly.

"Fine. Your little toy shall not be harmed." He said snorting.

"Oh get over yourself." She snapped.

"Hai my dear as you say. Kaito has been capturing my shinigami and dropping them all over the Rukongai." He said in anger.

"I do not tell Kaito what to do." Asuna snorted amused.

"It is not the time to play games!" He yelled.

"Teru, you are the one that pissed him off, not me." Asuna said.

"He is an overgrown child." He said in fury.

"Well he is not killing your shinigami." She pointed out.

"Kaito hates killing. No, he will make me look bad to others and embarrass the hell out of me. Byakuya found himself naked in the middle of a sewer in District Five." He said in irritation.

Asuna spit out her coffee and laughed so hard she began crying. It sounded like Hikari to her but she kept her mouth shut. Teru ported out and Chang came out looking at funny.

"Kaito and the kids are causing Old Man Yama problems. I think Hikari put Kuchiki in the middle of a sewer naked." She laughed.

Chang snorted in amusement too and she shook her head. At the thought of her wraith daughter, Hikari popped in and grinned. She had a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Hello Haha. How is my favorite corporeal?" She asked.

"Did you do that to Kuchiki?" She asked.

"Ummm no. That was Chichi. Mizuki was pissed off at him and he decided to be bad. He made it worse and dumped sewage all over his head." Hikari laughed hard.

Asuna shook her head and walked into the house. Hikari followed as well as Chang and the blond went to the fridge and began rummaging.

"Damn no sushi?" She called.

"Ask Chang." Asuna said.

"No sushi?" Hikari asked the snow inu.

"No, I can make some fairly quickly if you can hold on." He said.

"Sure! I am going to watch some television okay with you all?" She asked as she walked to the living room.

"Since when do you do such mundane things?" Asuna asked.

"Since I was turned mortal. You know my corporeal sibs are really cool. I liked getting to really know them. I show up all over the place now. We have the coolest family Haha. Anyway this is not the first time Chang has fed me." Hikari grinned.

She was highly amused and she went to her room and dressed. She decided to do some recon in the past whilst she was freed up from the wraiths for a little while. Kaito appeared and she jumped. He grinned and she gave a kiss.

"Well I just wanted to say hello. I can send you back if you wish." He said kissing her neck.

"You have been busy." She laughed.

"Oh you have seen nothing yet my dear. I love having children." He smirked evilly.

She smirked wider and he sat on her bed.

"I found Jing Shan Lao." She said to see his reaction.

"He was a good man. Never knew what happened to him." He said zipping her pants.

"He was taken by Maec tr'Awnhi and made to suffer." She said.

His face became serious and he stared at her with his green eyes.

"How much do you know?" He asked.

"Well I know the Tomoshibi were once apart of the Jing Clan?" She asked.

"Hai. The Clan split a long time ago. Shan Lao led one half and my father the other half." Kaito sighed.

"Shan Lao is that old?" She said stunned.

"Hai. He is a VERY good man Asuna. He wanted to stay in Mongolia and China and my father wanted a different climate. He wanted to try and get as far away from Maec as possible." He said.

"So the Jings are more like the Tomoshibi then we thought?" She asked surprised.

"There was always differences. Babes began being born that were considered albino in Shouten society. Well we kept popping up." He shrugged.

"You were the evolved ones. I see." She nodded.

"Hai. Well Father said we were made to feel inferior and it was more and more difficult to stay on that plane. He said he quit trying. It got to be where we just did not go there anymore. We thought we were safe from Maec but he had the albino Shouten too." He said shaking his head.

"Sindari!" She cried.

"Hai that bitch. Hai well there were others that invaded us and led the normal Shouten straight to us. We were sitting sucks. We were born with no shoki. We were considered inferior. Kaimei figured out a way to manipulate the light. We learned to use it as weapons." He said deep in thought.

"Kaito, why have you not told me any of this before?" She asked.

"Why would I think you would need to know wraith history?" He asked miffed.

"Umm well because I married you and gave you three children." She stated crossly.

"Hai perhaps I should have." Kaito said testily.

"Your mischief can wait!" She snapped.

"Kamis you have become a bossy bitch." He growled.

"Kaito be serious. I have faced some damn hard things okay? You have always been a trickster amongst other things and there are those of us that face actual difficulties." Asuna hissed.

"What do you wish to know Asuna? You killed a really good source of information in Kaimei." He said crossing his arms.

"He deserved it! He was going to have Hikari killed." She growled.

"I know this my dear but you go through stomping like an elephant with your massive powers and realize later that, oops I squashed the wrong bug." He stated.

Her mouth dropped open and she slapped him. He sighed and followed after as she refused to be alone with him.

"Damnit stop please." Kaito said in annoyance.

"No, I am an elephant." She said with hurt pride.

"I did not mean it like that." He growled.

"Oh hai you did. You are still the same as when I was in Soul Society. You act as if I am supposed to be some docile thing. I am no longer Akana! I am a warrior and by the Kamis I will destroy whatever is necessary to protect those I love." She yelled.

"You were far calmer as Akana then you are now. You were more reasonable as well." He retorted.

She slapped him and growled low in her throat.

"Then go back and fuck me as the priestess. Stay the hell away from me for now. You and the rest of those in Soul Society like to keep your mouths shut when it would behoove you to share information." Asuna stated with anger.

"What do you want to know? Tomoshibi are basically freaks among the Shouten world. Our numbers were never that great and we wanted peace. Maec decided that he wanted us destroyed. He got his wish." Kaito yelled.

"You could increase the numbers if your lazy brothers would mate with some Jing females." She said testily.

"Well why not tell them that." He said making a face.

Kaito was gripped in intense spasms of pleasure and he saw her face was impassive. He had no clue that her power had increased as such and he groaned as he sank to his knees.

"Not here Asuna. Please not like this." He whispered.

"I want answers from you. I do not want cryptic shit like normal and I want the full history of the Shouten and Tomoshibi wraiths. I am tired of walking in blind." She growled low.

He nodded and she freed him from her mental hold. She stood there with her arms crossed and he was reeling. He grabbed her and phased them to Seagaia. His green eyes were stormy and she smirked at him.

"Try me." She said.

"My you have become more of a tart in your old age." Kaito retorted.

Asuna lost it and she slammed him against his bed. She knew they were in Soul Society so she knew he could stay in a solid state. She sat on his belly and he was in a feisty mood.

"If I have a Shouten toxin in me will it affect you?" She asked.

"Nope." He said flippantly.

She cut her wrist and let him taste. He shut his eyes and her blood tasted so different. He figured it would taste disgusting but it was not. She lay on her side and faced him. His golden hair was still long and she ran her hand through it.

"It makes me mad that another wraith has touched you." He blurted out.

"Okay but I know you have been with other onna." She said raising a brow.

"But…" He tried to say.

"Kaito you are being foolish." She said bluntly.

He narrowed his green eyes and he was being pissy. She again gripped him in her telekinesis and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Asuna good Kamis. Never felt." He grunted.

"Never? Oh come now Kaito. You call me old now. You are absolutely ancient. Never?" She asked.

"No. Suna I am…Oh Kamis." He moaned out as he climaxed hard.

"Silly boy. Now go into your true form and see what I can do. You will thank the Shouten." She purred.

He phased out and she let herself become filled with him. She joined him fully and he was truly astounded and he had never been able to join on such a level. They were back in their physical bodies and his hands were in hers, clutching tightly as he again reached an unbelievable crescendo. His body shook hard against hers and he was making soft groans.

"Kaito?" She asked.

"You are changing again." He said unable to speak louder.

"Hai. Still angry?" She asked smugly.

"No. I have never been able to have a complete joining. It was amazing. It was beautiful." He said in shock.

"Now will you share more history since your ego has been, well stroked?" She asked sweetly.

"Funny my dear." He said kissing the back of her hand.

He lay on his side and watched her. She fell asleep and she still looked worried. He felt badly that he had been more concerned with making Teru uncomfortable then with helping her. He too fell asleep and decided to refocus his priorities.

Asuna was in the past and she was in the southern islands. She decided to focus and help her cousin for now. She caught a faint scent and she smiled. She walked through the jungle and she appeared in a clearing. She found a large burrow and she knew without a doubt that a tarantula was lying in wait. She went to the entrance and yanked on the trip lines. A massive blue beast appeared and he stopped short right in front of her. She smirked and she saw his eyes watch her.

"Hello Kiet. You look well." She smiled.

She touched the blue hairs on his body and he visibly shook. She smiled wider and she moved along his body. He did not move and she just barely touched his ultra sensitive hairs. He was making noise and he was actually whining in his kumo way. She smirked as looked over her shoulder.

"I still cannot get over your color. You are stunning." She stated.

He changed form and he was breathing hard. He was also madly blushing and his long bluish hair was blowing a little in the wind.

"I had hoped you were a deer or boar." He muttered.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yes." He said blushing hotter.

"Well then you wait right there." She smiled.

Asuna stepped away from his burrow and she changed form. He stared up at the silver inu and his heart was out of control. His brothers had thought him a liar when he had told them he had met her. He watched her run off. He mentally heard a distant path and he changed form. She dropped a deer that was still alive right in front of him. He was surprised but he quickly sank his fangs and pulled it into his burrow. He wrapped it up in silk and he had time to eat. He changed form and she was sitting in a tree, swinging her leg back and forth.

"You are much quicker in your true form." He said out loud.

"Nature of the beast. Canine sense of smell is a marvelous thing. Why not come watch the sunset with me Kiet?" She asked.

"Perhaps I should eat." Kiet said looking down and he was embarrassed.

"I think you would have waited a little longer but why wait when I could catch it a little quicker?" She asked him.

"I suppose." He said slowly climbing the palm tree.

He settled on a branch and she inched towards him. She pressed her body to his and Kiet was trying to be calm but his mind was screaming.

"You are pretty you know. I am ashamed to say that Ayana would have pursued you as a lover." She said softly.

"I did not know. Why would she notice a nobody like me?" He asked breathing deeply.

"She liked beautiful and intelligent men around her. She liked different species. The Recluse Lord Bihua was a favorite." She said flatly.

"The recluse are dangerous and cunning warriors." He said in awe.

"Hai but the tarantulas are honorable and clever statesmen." Asuna said undoing his pein-fu.

"My lady? What are you doing?" Kiet asked widening his eyes.

"I am being typically inu but Kamis know I adore kumo men." She said bending her head down and gently kissing along his neck.

Just enough pressure and he could feel her lips and tongue along his veins. His chest was heaving a little and his was feeling deeply. She had made up her mind when she caught his scent the second time that she was going to at least kiss him silly. He was so adorable and young. Not so young as Ichigo had been but young. She exposed his belly and she noticed the heavily defined muscles. She ran her claws lightly along his abs and his eyes fluttered shut.

"You tease me." He groaned.

"I tease you?" She asked surprised.

"I do not know. It feels good." Kiet whispered.

"What of your family Kiet? Talk to me." She commanded.

"I am the youngest of seventeen. My father and mother have been mated for two and a half centuries…" He started to say.

She had dragged her tongue down his belly and began nipping around his groin. He lifted his head and he actually watched her swallow his member. His face crumpled and he cried out loudly. She pathed for him to talk and he nodded no emphatically.

"Can-not think." He groaned out.

She smirked as she sucked along him. He rasped heavily as she made him get very close. She pulled back before he came and he slammed his head back against the limb.

"Please!" He hissed.

"Watch Kiet." She stated.

She grasped him and stroked him and he watched her. Asuna was enjoying the act of making this young male arachnid insane. He made grunts and groans as she leaned down and swiped the head of his member and it set him off. She wrapped her lips around him and bliss crossed his face. Lust ripped through her and she ruthlessly began working him again. He groaned and she looked up at him and her eyes had changed. He was so wrapped up in what she was doing and she slowly pulled back once again. His own beast was stirred as well and he began taking her hanfu off. His muddled brain was impatient but he managed to strip her top portion off. Kiet was no stranger to carnal pleasure but she had made his inner nature stir and that was dangerous. His kind of tarantula was not docile little beings. They were aggressive and passionate beings. He used his claws to rip the rest of the hanfu off and she was a little surprised. When he pulled her into his lap and pulled her down on him; her eyes fluttered shut as a jolt of intense pleasure shot through her. Kiet could not breathe deeply as her body felt like nothing he had experienced.

"Not in control." He managed to growl out.

She met his eyes and they were a strange mix of blue and red for a purple effect. She tipped his head back a little and he growled louder.

"Guide me." She whispered.

As soon as he began moving her against him; she had slipped into the wildness of his mind. He pressed his forehead to hers hard and he was almost trembling as she let them both experience a true kumo joining. She guided his hand to her nub of nerves and he snarled softly. It truly was as if she was a female spider and it was making him insane. He used his venom and she groaned heavily. His haze filled mind was immensely pleased with the sound. Kiet looked at her in the eyes and he was seeing such passion. He wanted the ground and he wanted to grip her tightly. She had heard his mind and she ported them down. He was suddenly lying beside and behind her as his hips moved hard and his hands roamed her upper body and belly. She was on fire it felt and his gentle and aggressive nature threw her into a nice long climax. He sucked on her juncture without biting down and he muffled the yell of his own end.

"Prince Kiet?" She murmured.

"Yes." He sighed.

"I see I should know more about your species." Asuna mumbled.

"We are not out the open." He said refusing to leave her for a moment.

"Why are you really in Japan?" She asked.

"I did not lie. I am the youngest and I get bored. I like the jungle." Kiet said sleepily.

"You prefer to be in your natural state more?" She asked curiously.

"I like both forms honestly." Kiet stated running fingers along her arm.

She pulled away a little and he made a noise of annoyance. She was coming to like him more. His petulance reminded her of Sheng.

"Do you not have a deer that is digesting as we speak?" She asked.

"Will you come inside for a little while?" He asked.

"Hai. You are a pretty kumo." She laughed.

He rolled his eyes and he stood. He saw his clothes in the tree and she smirked. He just realized that he had rutted with a virtual stranger and in a tree. His cheeks turned red and he went to his burrow. He kept extra clothes inside but he was horrified at himself. She smirked and she willed his clothes into her hands and she followed him inside of his burrow.

Mizuki was being stupid beyond belief but she truly wanted to see Soren. She did find him and he was in his room. His desk was a mess but it seemed he was looking for something in his charts. She came up behind him and touched his shoulder. He jumped and went to yell at her but stopped. He tried to say something but she leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes widened then closed as he kissed her in return. She slowly pulled back and they stared at the other.

"You should not be here." He whispered.

"I had to see you. I am sorry for all that has happened. It is not your fault nor is it my mine." She stated.

"Mizuki it is not safe here right now." He said standing.

He stood up and intended to get her out of here and she pulled him down again. He groaned into it as her lips refused to be stilled. Soren lost his will and he kissed her back. They were stumbling backwards and Mizuki ended up front first against the wall.

"Not safe. Raganos is alive." He moaned in her ear.

"Soren hush. I am masked." Mizuki said in a passionate tone.

His lips were on her neck and jaw; his hands grasped hers as he pressed his body into her back. They had apparently been both thinking of the other often. She could feel his desire and it dawned on her she wanted him.

"Soren." She whispered hoarsely.

"I was amazed at what you do. I thought you must be a brute. I was surprised at what you do for other daemons." He whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and she felt his warm breath in her ear. He was holding himself together and for what reason she had no clue.

"Not here and not like this. I should not have touched you in that state I was in. Now you need to go okay?" He said pulling away.

He kissed her softly and he stepped back. Soren's door was busted in. Raganos stood in the doorway and his eyes flicked over his nephew. Soren was outraged but the wraith king smirked as he neared the daughter of his sister's killer. A soldier handed a short sword and he shoved it straight into Mizuki's gut. Her eyes were crimson and Soren was being held by other Shouten.

"I am very disappointed Soren. Apparently your muddled human half makes you soft in the head as well as the heart. You mask very well bitch but I have your grandmere in me and I knew you were here. Die slowly." He laughed as he knelt down by her head.

He cut a good chunk of her hair off and handed it to a soldier. Soren tried to fight the hands but Mizuki saw them stick a blade in his chest. She screamed out as her vision blackened.

"Give that to the beast Naraku. Tell him he has about an hour before his beloved little whore is dead. You tell him I invite him here and see how much of Thei's power he has. Tell him to hurry before I eat his bitch for lunch." Raganos laughed as he left Soren's room.


	72. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Raganos and Naraku square off and several major surprises pop up. Raganos begins to move on the family and several suffer. Even more bitter battles will take place as a race to save those innocents of the wars. Thank you all so much for the comments and please let me know what you think. Several more shocks are coming up so I warn you now! ;)

The Foolish Rush In

Soren had fallen to the floor and he saw the pool of blood widening around the woman he had become obsessed about knowing. Somehow knowing she had humanity in her had made her completely different to him. He pulled himself over to her and he saw a horrible wound in her gut. His uncle had used a serrated blade to do the damage. She looked over at him weakly and Mizuki touched his face.

"I am sorry about your mother. I am sure she was good to you. I cannot imagine how she could not love you. The part of her that knew us; she hated us and killed my little sister. I am sorry though." Mizuki whispered.

"Stop! We are both bleeding out." He said in a raspy tone.

"I am not a good person Soren. I have done so many things that are wretched but I would do it for my family. Maybe this is for the best." She said closing her eyes.

"He infused the blade with his blood! You cannot port can you?" Soren asked horrified.

"No, I have tried." She said gasping in pain.

His mind was racing but he was immobilized too. He looked at her ashen face and he crawled forward more. He held her close and he stared at her.

"We are going to make it." He stated in a weaker tone.

"Silly. I have had enough wounds to know a fatal one. You may survive but he knew how to kill. Soren try and get out of here please. Please save yourself." She begged.

"No! If you are to die then I shall as well." He snapped.

"Then he has won. Please go. I wish we had more time. I wish I could have told you truly how sorry I was. I wish we could have tried again and I would have loved to have shown you who I really am, not some corporeal blood bag." She said with a shaking hand cupping his cheek.

"I am sorry I said those horrible things. I am half corporeal." He said in shame.

She pulled him to meet her lips and she weakly kissed him. Soren made a wounded noise and held her to him and kissed her in return. She was fading fast but she was in his arms and it all seemed okay.

Naraku extracted his tentacled limb from the now dead Shouten and his eyes were crimson. He held his eldest daughter's hair in his hand and the words of the Shouten ruler were echoing in his mind. He had not even tried to port into that dreadful place but fury ate him. He clutched the hair in his hand and he yelled in rage. His secretary ran in and she saw the hanyou raging.

"I am unable to attend all my meetings. Call my brother and tell him I have been challenged by Raganos himself. Tell Ishin to gather together now!" Naraku yelled.

He envisioned the white sands of that awful place and he used every last bit of mental prowess he had. He produced a miasma cloud and he stepped through. Naraku actually stepped through into the sand. He felt her; he felt his precious daughter and he immediately ported to her. She was being held by a Shouten male and he about lost his mind. Mizuki lifted her bloody hand and nodded no. Naraku saw the wound in the Shouten as well.

"Chichi this was a trap." She groaned in pain.

"I know that! Why are you here? Mizuki why would you come to this place?" He demanded as he knelt by her.

"For him. I came for him. He is hanyou Chichi." She said rapidly in Japanese.

Soren was unconscious and Naraku was amazed. He stood up when he felt the aura of the bastard that he hated more then the iceburg mutt. He whirled around and Raganos stared at the man who had killed his beloved sister.

"You showed up. I am not surprised you could come into this plane now." He grinned.

"If your quarrel was with me fiend then you should face me like a man. I not only killed your sister but one of your lovers correct?" Naraku smirked cruelly.

The wraith king said nothing and he neared Naraku slowly. It seemed the halfling blood bag was going to bore him to death. He went to shove the blade into him and Naraku erupted a bony appendage straight through him. He released the Shouten ash shoki and he was a little surprised. He stepped back and blood erupted from the wound. Naraku's eyes were blood red as Raganos slashed at him and he moved from side to side effortlessly. The wraith snarled in fury and Naraku wrapped a hand around the forearm of Raganos and shattered his arm as if it were in his glass mode. The shriek of Raganos woke of Soren and he was groggy. He saw his uncle and the man who had killed his mother battling it out. Mizuki was passed out and he could actually feel intestines. He refused to die here and like this and he refused to let the woman die. He looked at the man with hatred and Naraku barely glanced over. Raganos took the opportunity to shove a hand straight through Naraku's middle. Blood erupted but the hanyou smirked and Raganos snarled in anger as he tried to pull his arm back.

"You really think you can kill me so easily? I promise you more worthy adversaries have tried. My own mate's father is a much better man then you but I hate him too." Naraku said giving him a nasty smirk.

"You unnatural beast!" Raganos snarled.

"Hai pretty much." He laughed.

Raganos did the only thing he could think of and released the most potent form of his shoki and laced it with blood. Naraku did choke in pain and several pieces of his flesh rotted away. He looked shocked and it was as if Bakusaiga had struck him. Several tentacles erupted and they went at slicing and piercing each other with. Raganos realized what it was that would destroy this being. His powers of regeneration were staggering and unnatural but if he could strike him enough times then he might destroy him. Naraku impaled Raganos through the belly on a bony limb and he suppressed the shrieks but he let himself slide down the appendage and he was in agony. He wrapped his hands around the shape shifter's throat and Naraku snarled in rage.

"You murdered my sister!" He shrieked.

"Your little whore bitch murdered one of my daughters!" Naraku hissed in return.

"I am going to feast upon that little cunt's cold blood as it is served out of your stomach! I am going to stake your mate to my bed and allow anyone to freely partake of her succubus ways. You know that little traitor had a brilliant idea." Raganos laughed cruelly.

Naraku snarled and walked him backwards and released several limbs. He was tiring and but he began to release his miasma in large amounts. Raganos coughed up blood but began laughing. He again grabbed the hanyou's throat and Naraku slowly began changing form. He became his kumo form and Raganos was disgusted. He knew he was in danger but he had planned ahead. Naraku was in such a rage; he released his silk and he crushed the arm of the wraith king. Miasma exploded all around them and he fell into his humanoid form. He was rasping as his body was in pain. Raganos slid down the wall but he rolled. He actually lowered himself to morph his limb and Naraku moved faster then the wraith king and he came between the serrated arm and Mizuki. Raganos grinned widely but Naraku held a nasty smirk too. He finished ripping off Raganos's arm and the king screamed in agony. He phased out and Naraku fell back against Mizuki's body.

"Halfling!" Soren cried.

"What?" Naraku managed.

"Can you surge what power you have left?" He asked quickly.

"Hai." He said weakly.

Soren grabbed his hand and Mizuki was sandwiched between them. Naraku let loose a huge surge of yoki and probably felled Asuna and Ishin alike. Soren was able to phase them to Mizuki's office and he passed out. It happened that Ayana was in the office and she screamed.

"Chichi Naraku! Zuki!" She cried.

"Call Nobu. I am loosing my form. This Shouten is a hanyou and helped us. Help him." He said falling into his miasma.

Ayana knelt near her sister and the Shouten and she ported them to the hospital. Nobu and Shinobu ran to them and they automatically began working. Mizuki became awake barely and she looked over at Soren. He was awake and it was obvious in pain. She heard Nanami call for volume. She reached out her hand for him and he did the same. Shinobu and Nanami were shocked and so was Nobu. Soren and Mizuki's fingers barely touched and she passed back out. Soren watched and his glasses were scratched and askew but he could see some. He too finally succumbed and Nobu prayed.

Naraku was agony and he really hated Shouten shoki. He needed to let himself fall apart but it would take time to regenerate. He heard movement and he was ready to strike when he saw a wraith that resembled Lei Jing kneeled near him. He had long brownish-black hair and dark, almost black eyes. He held Naraku's shoulder and the hanyou stared in hatred.

"I felt you. I know not how but I did. Allow me to assist you." Shan Lao said softly.

"Who the hell are you Shouten?" Naraku demanded.

"I am Jing Shan Lao. Your mate is my savior and I worship the ground she walks on. Whatever will make her pleased then I shall do." He said softly.

Naraku was dumbfounded and wondered again what the hell his little inu was up to. He felt fangs suddenly enter his throat and he groaned. He actually began to feel better and he realized this Shouten was drawing out Raganos's shoki. He began to breathe easier and he refused to entertain anything but indifference.

"Listen to me halfling and listen well. I can make you immune to their toxin the same that your mate is." He stated.

"I know some of what that entails and no thank you. You have done me a service already. Leave me alone!" Naraku growled.

"You have a child." He said softly.

"Mizuki. That bastard gutted her." Naraku hissed.

Shan Lao nodded and he phased away. He appeared at the hospital where he had been revived. He saw two young ones and the damage was bad. What was the worst one was a tr'Awnhi. Shan Lao neared the boy and Nobu slowly moved away. Shan Lao touched the boy's face and made him look at him. His eyes were half open and Shan Lao pulled him up and Soren groaned as he slowly sank his fangs into his neck. It was a touching scene as the older wraith male held onto the younger one as if a small child. Soren took in the ancient blood and it was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted. Shan Lao finally laid him back and Soren just stared at him in awe.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"I am Jing Shan Lao. Who are you are young one?" He asked.

"Soren tr'Awnhi. I am the nephew of the king." He said bitterly.

"Who did this?" He asked.

"Raganos did." Soren growled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she was there." Soren said in anger.

Shan Lao was horrified but nodded. Mizuki was being given blood and Soren looked over at her and he made himself stand. He stared down at her and he was shaking in rage at what his uncle had done.

"I no longer serve the House of tr'Awnhi." He said to Shan Lao.

"I see. I welcome you Soren. Can you handle me, Lei, Yhea, Nveid, and Hanaj?" He asked.

"Yes." He said firmly.

Shan Lao nodded and Soren stood by Mizuki as she was being saved. Karu burst into the room and he looked devastated. Nobu calmed him and he sighed in relief.

"She was torn open in the gut but her Chichi got to her just in time. She is going to be fine." Nobu said.

"We were talking…she said she wanted to try and have another baby. She said she wanted to focus on us." Karu said in upset.

"She was not wounded there again Karu. Calm down boy. Go into my office and pour yourself some sake. I will come get you when she wakes up okay?" Nobu said softly.

"Hai." He said looking worried.

Soren waited until the male spider left and he knelt near her.

"Forgive me. Please forgive me." He whispered.

She turned her head and she saw him. He watched her and his hand splayed across her cheek.

"This will never happen again." Soren stated then he stood.

Mizuki again reached out for him and Nobu was glad Karu was not here to see it. It was obvious they were not lovers but it was obvious that it was headed in that direction fast. Soren nodded to her and he went with Shan Lao. He phased out and Mizuki turned tortured eyes to Nobu. The famed healer felt helpless and his two children continued to work on their older sister.

She had been in the hospital for three days and her chichi had made an appearance but he had been bad off. She finally stood up and she slipped on clothes. She ported to Britain to the in between. She saw Shan Lao and he bowed his head and she nodded. She followed her nose and she found Soren. He was in a room and he was reading at the moment. She made out the Arabic and it was a history of Shouten. He stared up at her and his eyes simmered. She neared him and took the book from his hands and set it on the desk.

"I was frightened. I was scared that you were dying for my evil family." He stated.

"Soren, I came there to talk to you. I was shocked that you are hanyou. I know that I should not think differently of you but I do. I see you as someone else now." She stated staring over his head.

"If I had been full Shouten then I would have been still dirty?" Soren asked shortly.

"Not dirty but just not attainable." She said softly.

"Your mate loves you. You should not be here." He stated stiffly as he stood.

"Soren, please do not be this way. Something happened in that room." Mizuki said sighing.

"Yes, you were gutted and I was stabbed by someone that I thought at least respected me a little. I am no one there and I am no one to be pitied Mizuki. I am not better or less then a pure blood. Please go." He said with conviction.

She stood near him and he looked away from her. She sighed and she felt badly. He turned and met her eyes. Their noses brushed and Soren was feeling major lust and want at the moment.

"Mizuki please just go." He snapped.

He blinked at her and she was gripped in desire for him.

"Soren please do not do this." She whined.

"I do the right thing. You have no right standing here when that man cried for you. It is painfully obvious what a bastard I was for even bedding you and I am sorrier then I can say. Just let it alone." He said stiffly.

Her hands clenched and she wanted to see how he reacted. She reached up and held his face and softly kissed his lips. He stood there and did nothing for a moment and she continued to kiss his lips softly.

"Mizuki, you know not what you do." He growled.

"I do." She whispered.

He growled out and grabbed her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his hands in her hair as his lips took over hers. Mizuki could not stop responding and Soren was pouring his soul into it. Too much had built up in his mind and he was clear headed as he ripped open the simple gown she wore. She opened his preferred linen button down shirt and undid the ku style trousers. Soren was doomed and he could not stop kissing her from her lips, down her body. He took the opportunity to slip and explore her deeply. He did things to her that she had never experienced and Mizuki was speechless. Her body was slick all over and her eyes were clouded over in passion and they burned in need. Soren was mystified at her odd power he tasted on her very skin and it was such an odd mix. He could taste the human in her and it was alluring he realized. His thumbs spread her lips open and he was sucking lazily on her sex. Mizuki was seized in spasms and he did not ease up. He would not stop and continued to suck.

"Soren! Kamis I am sens-senstive. Please, I need you." She begged.

-I failed you last time. - He pathed softly in her head.

"Oh Kamis. Hai please. Hai." She hissed.

He felt her body shake in a massive climax and he could taste her natural juices. Hunger ripped through him and he looked up at her.

-May I? - He pathed.

She had no clue and she nodded. She was breathless and she screamed out in ecstasy. He felt drunk again as he tasted her blood mixed with her orgasmic release. He finally released her sex and she was feral. She pushed him back and she slid down him. He tried to stay no but she took him immediately into her warm mouth. He shut his eyes and loved the feel of her luscious mouth. His moans were coming quick and he felt her tongue along his shaft and stones. She wanted to make him come violently just as she had but he carefully pulled her up and he met her eyes as his lips met hers. Soren made her weak with his lips and she was wild but he kept her restrained.

"You have nothing to prove. Please. Please Soren. Please." She whimpered out.

"Allow me to know your body. Allow me to know you inside and out so that when we join, it will feel as though we are one." He murmured.

She was shaking and crying out. Soren took a deep breath and he was a rare halfing. He could phase and he had the true form of a Shouten. It was a testament to his mother's power and he was in her. She was not normally loud but she was letting out short cries as he felt her from her soul. She was beautiful. He nearly wept at the beauty and he felt such crushing want. He became corporeal and tangled his legs in hers. One hand cupped a breast and he lowered his head. He kissed the nipple softly and Mizuki was trembling.

"Soren please. Kamis please." She said and he caught her blazing eyes.

He was shocked to see tears falling from them and immediately pushed into her. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and he felt such amazing rushes of power and pleasure. Mizuki released such a wounded cry and she was sobbing. He moved slowly but she was trying to get him moving.

"Mizuki, what is this?" He asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"I felt you. I felt you when you were inside of me." She said breathlessly.

She went to kissing his mouth and he responded. He could not stop anything nor did he want to as he began to move harder and harder. She made groans and whines as she continued to sob. Mizuki felt beauty in its purest forms and Soren could not hold back. His fangs found her neck and his fangs slipped in deep as he took in her blood. They were consumed in perfection and crashed. Soren just was and he was in beauty.

Lei was staring at Yhea and they were still at odds. Hanaj had to drag his best friend off of his adopted nephew several times and Shan Lao was getting really annoyed. Yhea finally phased out and he was angry. He admired his elder brother at the same time as hated his guts. His black hair was down and he had on a white tunic shirt with black pants and boots. He looked at his clothes and figured they sufficed for the past. Asuna had told Lei she was going to be in the past. He decided to find her. He knew she favored the years when she had killed Bai. He went to the time stream in between and went back. Gods he wanted her. He wanted her so badly that it made him insane. Eyal had made him insane as well but she was making him worse. He could feel her and he phased near her. She began growling and she had been observing reptiles. She turned around and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Lei was boring me." He snapped.

"Oh Yhea. You know for someone who has such good intentions you are the biggest damn brat I have ever met." Asuna said rolling her eyes.

"I was raised a prince; an only prince mind you and yes maybe I am a brat. I have done some things wrong but have you not?" He demanded.

"You were so angry at me for having Eyal's heart but you never stopped long enough to know his. He is not the kind to love more then once. He never loved Syna which was wrong on his part but he did not. She never stood a chance just because of who he is not because of you or me." She said flatly.

"Maybe so." He growled.

She drew closer and she ghosted his lips and his breathing grew harsher.

"You only want what you think you should not have. What is wrong with finding a Shouten onna of strength or even a male Shouten if you please?" She asked.

"You are a manner of being that is more then worthy. How is my father? Do you moan his name?" Yhea asked snidely.

"What I do is not your business. I am succubus. I owe you nothing." She growled.

"I know you are. I know exactly what you are. You can know more about yourself but you do not. Tell me what to do to earn your forgiveness and I shall do it." He snapped.

"I do not know Yhea." Asuna stated looking away.

He jerked her to him and he splayed his hand across her face and the idea that his father and brother had taken her made him loose his mind. He knew Shan Lao was greatness. He knew Lei would be and he was just a bastard son. Asuna hissed at his thoughts and he looked at her.

"Everything Raganos loves ends up dead or warped. I do not want to be that. I hated him everyday from the time I was old enough to walk. I miss my mother and I know eventually what he will do to yours. I want passion and I want love." He admitted.

"I have given myself to Lei fully." She said softly.

"No you have not. You have given yourself to neither fully. They are bound to you but you are not bound to them. You do not carry their marks. You have not married them either." He said bitterly.

Yhea pulled her lips to his and he breathed against her mouth. He slipped his hands inside of her haori and found her breasts unbound and he barely touched her skin. He did not want her to always wince when she thought of his touch. He felt her fingers running along his pierced ear and it made him groan a little.

"Was this the norm when you were younger?" She asked.

"Yes. It is common amongst Shouten nobility." He said closing his eyes as she traced along his face.

"You have not had the gentle touch of another since your mother have you?" Asuna asked softly.

"No." He admitted.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips. It was so soft and he whimpered. She pulled back and she had a gleam in her eye.

"I want to see you again as you were that day." She said in a husky tone.

"Okay." He breathed.

He barely touched her and he phased them to Hueco Mundo. Yhea pulled her behind him and he made it to a small residence. It was small but it was incredibly lavish. She knew this must be some sort of princely retreat and he pulled her inside. Yhea slowly began to undo his shirt and she watched him. His body had responded to his excitement He leaned down and undid his shiny black boots and he pulled them off. She was again rapt and it showed on her face. The looks she was giving him made him hunger. He finished stripping and he did not care if she only watched him. She was not angry at him completely and she was responding some. He fell back upon a large chaise and he wrapped his hand around his member. Asuna watched him and it made her squirm how confident he was in himself. She watched as he hand moved up and down his shaft with some pressure and he gasped in pleasure. She closed her eyes and she began a sharp pulsing deep within him. Yhea gasped harshly and he almost stopped his self pleasuring.

"Do not stop." She whispered.

"I never felt." He said groaning.

"For someone so experienced you are quite inexperienced." She smirked.

He growled out fiercely but then his breath hitched when a particularly sharp sensation coursed through him and went straight to his cock. He managed to hold himself back but it was getting harder. She physically moved closer and she lifted her hand. She bit off her claws and his eyes widened. She slowly slipped her fingers inside of him and his eyes rolled back. She knew exactly what she wanted to touch and she found the nodule of sensitivity. Yhea broke out into a cold sweat and his body was being carried away in primal ecstasy.

"I need to explode. Gods just let me." He whined softly.

"Only when I know it feels like heaven. You know this touch is gentle but full of passion." She whispered.

"Yes! I know this." He groaned.

"You have no need to take what you wish Yhea. You can have what you wish but you have to be willing to open yourself and be vulnerable." She stated passionately.

He went rigid and the single most intense and powerful orgasm seemed ripped from his very soul. She had lowered her mouth and swallowed him as he did so and nothing had ever felt so blissful. She had taken him at the peak and he seemed drained of everything as his seed poured from his body. Yhea threw his head back and cried out. He felt her lips nipping his inner thighs and around his testes. He shook physically and she stood. He reached for her and she let her haori slip and her hakama slip down. She told herself she wanted him to feel purity of passion once. She wanted him to feel what it was supposed to be like. She intended to punish him for his brutal act but with an act of such sensuality that he would know such guilt. She took his member in her hand and stroked him to readiness again and his black eyes held such profound want. She slid down him and he cried out.

"I punish myself." He whispered.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yes. Oh Gods what are you doing?" He yelled out.

Asuna was wrapping her conscious around his and his physical body quivered in response. She was under him and bodies melded. They were both gasping and crying as they met each other's thrusts. Yhea did not have to go into his true form but she was prodding him to.

"No, I wish to stay like this." He said hoarsely in her ear.

"Do it Yhea." She gasped softly.

She allowed herself to fall limp and he too phased out. He was taken in the splendid etherealness and he crashed. Minutes passed and he became corporeal. He held onto her as she slowly came to and her body seemed electrified. Yhea could barely hold himself together and he yelled loudly. He clung to her as her body shook in the sublime and he had to pass out. He did not witness the small smile on her face and she followed him in sleep.

She had been watching the red dragons in the South and she again could not stay away from the wraiths. She had returned to her own era and she was standing over Lei as he slept. Asuna crawled into bed with him and he did not wake up. She leaned over him and leaned down. Her breath was heavy against his lips and she slowly trailed open mouthed kisses down his chest and belly. Lei slowly came to and his hands came to rest on her head as she worshipped his body. He moaned softly and she dipped her tongue into his belly button. Asuna whispered ai shiteru against his skin over and over and his chest heaved heavily. His smooth and youthful face contorted in pleasure and he sighed as his beloved mate made love to him. She continued her kissing down his belly; she licked and kissed his member and testicles. Asuna feverishly nipped his perineum and he lost it.

"Asuna! What are you doing?" He asked in a passion laden tone.

"I need you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He stated softly.

He grunted out heavily as her fangs sank in so close to his groin and it brought him such intense pleasure. Lei's chest felt such pressure as she continued on with her ministrations. His body was shaking and he thrashed under her and he had no voice to beg her.

"Marry me." She stated in a heated whisper.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"Marry me. I wish for it to be in secret but marry me. Bind to me fully." She said as she continued to touch him and love him.

"Why in secret?" He asked in a haze.

"Too much danger truly. You and I both know our enemies would use it against us. They will use our love against us now but I want you to make your mark upon my body." Asuna said emboldened.

"Yes. When?" He asked as his hands were buried in her hair.

"I want us to go into the past. Tomorrow. Let us take Lifen and Shen into the past and do what needs to be done. Let our babes see their parents unite fully. Let our son and daughter know what it is to have a mother and father who love each other passionately and them as well." She said with reddened eyes.

He struggled to sit up and their lips collided. Lei was shaking as she had handed him everything he had truly wanted. He had wanted children; he wanted to love those children right and the passion in which he loved her was a bonus. He nodded no and he groaned no as she pathed to him. She smiled against his throat and she slowly sat in his lap. He released such a throaty moan as she slid down him. She took his hands in hers and ran them over her still clothed chest and he whined when she pulled his powers forward. Her clothes disappeared and she guided his hands over her front and down her front. She leaned her head back and kissed him at the awkward angle. Somehow she always managed to shatter him. Somehow she always managed to make him crazed. Her channel clutched him like a vise and she was sopping.

"So wet. Asuna, you are so wet." He groaned.

"Hai. I desire you always." She mumbled.

He clutched her middle and he began to guide her hips hard. Lei sank his fangs in the back of her neck and she groaned out. Their bodies were slick and their souls were slipping against the other. Lei shattered in the meshing of power and inner souls and she groaned out as she too succumbed. He laid them back and held her as his chest heaved. His mind was going fast but his body was so exhausted. What she had suggested was a proper wraith mating and the thought made him light headed. Her felt her snoring and it was usually him that was out of it. He gently rolled them and she slept heavily. Lei stood up and dressed in a dressing gown and stared out at the British night. Thoughts of a wedding made his head spin and he turned. She was watching him and her eyes told him much.

"When did you fall in love with me?" He asked.

"I saw you differently when you told me about Hinata and Misaki. I fell in love with very shortly thereafter but I would not tell you until you told me." She admitted.

He smiled at her and it was beautiful. Lei was just as beautiful as Shan Lao and her heart was constricting. She stood up and went to him.

"Now Lei. Let us steal away now. I want you to myself and I want to see you dressed in your finest. I want to slowly undo your silks and take you as my husband." She said in a passionate tone.

He touched her shoulder and her clothes phased back. She grinned at him and he went to dress. Lei dressed in old style clothing and he phased them to the in between. They went through the in between and he guided her to his home era. They were already kissing passionately as they ended up against a wall in the Hadasan palace. There were other Jing clan members around and Lei did just not care. Several male Shouten stared at Lei in shock. He had to tear his lips away from hers and his eyes were turning white.

"Lei?" She whispered softly.

"I am hungry is all. I will be fine." He said tracing her lips.

She nodded and she ported them to his chambers and he fell on her. His fangs sank in and she gripped his backside in passion. She became aware they were being watched and she tried to groan but he was overwhelming her in his passionate need. She caught the eyes of a male wraith and it was obvious he was shocked. She made a noise and Lei turned his head.

"Ru?" He asked dazed.

"Lei." The light haired male said.

"Why are you disturbing me?" Lei asked in a temper.

"We have not seen you in a long while and you show up with a corporeal?" The almost blond haired man asked.

"Ru get out!" Lei snapped.

"Who are you?" Ru asked Asuna.

"She is my mate and the mother of my children now get out!" He snarled.

"Answer me corporeal slut!" Ru hissed.

Lei lost his temper and he stood up. Asuna tried to hold him back but he punched the other male in the face. Jing Ru Hei held his jaw and he stared at the beautiful woman and he really just wanted to see how much Lei truly cared for the woman. He could not have his second cousin mated to just anyone.

"Hello! I am Ru. I am surprised I have not met you before. Sorry cousin but you know how I am." He shrugged.

"Jerk!" Lei snarled.

"How many times have I had to clean up your past relationships Lei? You are a heartbreaker." Ru said crossing his arms.

"Oh shut up." He snapped.

Asuna smirked and she bowed to his distant cousin.

"I am Lady Asuna Orlovich." She said introduction.

"You said mother to your children? Where are your children? Why are they not with your extended family?" Ru demanded.

"Because they are in another era where they are safer for the moment. We are having issues with Astana." He said crossing his arms.

"What have you done?" He asked shocked.

"I found my real father." Lei stated softly.

"Wait a minute. Your real father? Huang Fu was always said to be your father," Ru said confused.

"My father is Shan Lao. Bai lied to me." Lei said looking away.

"Why?" He asked shocked.

"I have no idea. Did you know I am half tr'Awnhi?" He asked his cousin.

"Who is your mother?" His cousin asked stunned.

"Sanra tr'Awnhi. Maec's sister was my mother apparently. Sickening is it not?" Lei asked in disgust.

"By the Gods." Ru said sitting down in a chair.

"Okay Ru you can go now." Lei said in a testy tone.

"Lei you cannot drop a ton of information like that and tell me to leave. By the way several of your former lovers are grousing out there." Ru said shaking his head.

"To hell with them." He snapped.

Asuna rolled her eyes and she went to the bed. Ru could not stop staring and Lei made a nasty face at him. He chuckled and stood up.

"Well at least your taste in women is good. Damn she is beautiful. Who is she?" He asked in a soft tone.

"She killed Bai." Lei said shrugging.

"Okay you need to spill everything in the morning. Make love to that beautiful piece of flesh over there and please tell me if she has any sisters!" Ru chuckled as he walked out.

Lei chuckled and he turned back to Asuna. He jumped on her and she began laughing as he tickled her bare belly. He was tickling her but it turned passionate as he kissed her exposed skin. Thoughts of their kneeling before the gods and saying the vows made him so dizzy. Ru was one of his relatives he adored but he would hit him if necessary. He could not stop making love to her and he could not stop touching her. Asuna was asleep and he lay next to her. He stared up at the ceiling and he could not sleep. He knew Shan Lao adored her as well. He and Hanaj had become close friends simply because Lifen and Khellian were twins and they pulled duty for each other. Their situation was odd for the Jing Clan but it worked for him. He had no intentions of giving her up and he would die before it would happen. He missed his son and daughter intensely and he realized he had not been away from them since they had been born. He growled and threw on some clothes and went to his main audience room. He went about setting up the ceremony and another distant cousin was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Daiyu. How have you been?" He asked.

"I have been well cousin. Is it true you are mated and to a woman?" She asked smiling.

"Yes. Why is that so surprising?" Lei demanded.

"Gods Lei we all gave up that you would find a woman suitable. You never kept a relationship long enough and the rumor was you never engaged in the corporeal with a wraith woman." Daiyu said bluntly.

"It does not matter anymore okay? I found a woman I love passionately and we are marrying on the morrow." Lei stated.

"I am so happy for you!" She cried as she neared him and hugged him.

"Thank you cousin you have just managed to make me feel like a freak." Lei smirked.

"Well you are just a little. A beautiful and wonderful freak." She laughed.

Lei smiled and he looked up. Asuna was in a simple tunic gown and he saw her in the doorway. Her face was full of love and she was happy to see him amongst his people and well loved. Daiyu looked at the silver haired woman and could tell she had uppyr in her. She was shocked but kept wisely shut. It was obvious they were in love and it made her happy. She drifted away and left them alone.

"Why do you have cousins and no aunts or uncles?" She asked.

"Maec tr'Awnhi killed them all. My father managed to save most of the younger generation by his sacrifice." Lei stated softly.

"Kamis how disgusting." She said sighing.

"Yes. I am beginning to think Bai may have been okay at one point." He said looking wistful.

"I know not." She said in anger.

"Asuna come here." He said pulling her to him.

"I hate her. I hate her for what she did to you and I hate what she did to my son. I hate what she tried to do to me as well." She growled.

He lifted her chin and his look was so tender.

"I am tired of hate. I am tired of anger as well. I should like to have another child with you at some point but I would like for you to be able to rest and be waited upon and nurtured as your body would nurture my seed." He said softly.

Their breathing was heavy as they just held the other and she wished she could turn back time completely. She held on and she was happy.

He was pissed and he did not do well when he was pissed. Naraku was in a very foul mood indeed. He was back to his full state and he was searching through her things. He was searching through her writings and his mate had discovered quite a bit that she had failed to share with her corporeal family. He knew of her wraith babes but Nobu had said they had been stolen away. She had made a family tree and it was sickening how she had pointed arrows where the tr'Awnhi siblings were lovers. He growled at his magnificent little inu and he was going to tear her up when he saw her. He stared at the writing and it dawned on him what she had found out. The Shouten were falling apart at the seams and they were ready for civil war. All they had to do was set them off. He was curious about the hanyou and he tried in vain to feel Mizuki. He had been worried about his daughter simply because she had been burying herself in work and she had a haunted look on her face. She had said she and Kuchiki were divorcing but he saw no evidence of it. The one thing he had turned into was a doting and controlling father; much to his chagrin, his mate pointed out that it was just how Sesshomaru was. He rolled his eyes and he ported to Mizuki's office. He started going through her computer and he found his daughter's research on Soren, the hanyou Shouten. She had made notes and it seemed daughter was so much like mother. His little girl was showing obsession with the hanyou and that worried him. He growled and he was feeling out of control again. He ported to Sendai and his brother was busy with punishing the ga. That was going quite well for the kumo but Ishin was exhausted most days. Ishin was passed out on his desk and Naraku made a noise.

"Huh?" Ishin asked sitting up.

"Hell Ishin you have a bed." He snorted.

"Hai well sorry. What is wrong? You look pissed off." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Look at what I found. It seems our onna are off doing their own thing again. I am going after the wraith king." He said flatly.

"Naraku! He damn near killed you." Ishin said in disbelief.

"You think I am afraid of some blood sucking spirit being? I am Naraku." The hanyou snorted.

"Do not reckless. This is not something I can help with totally. Bring him here to this plane then hai but you intend to go after him there." Ishin said shaking his head.

"Well I now can port to their little getaways. I should have done so sooner." He smirked.

"He really pissed you off." Ishin shook his head.

"Hai almost like a former enemy of mine, a kumo lord if I remember." Naraku actually teased.

"Hai well we had our own family drama. Where is Mizuki?" Ishin asked.

"No idea." He sighed.

"Well Nobu is in constant contact with our lovely onna. I say we talk to him." He said standing.

Naraku followed his "younger" brother and they found Nobu doing charts in his room. He looked up and both brothers were together. That normally meant they had ideas. He sighed and he stood up. He followed them back to Ishin's office and they all sat down.

"Hai?" He asked yawning.

"Where is Asuna?" They asked at the same time.

"In the past. She planned on helping Akemi finally. The Shouten situation is now a little better. This old clan leader named Shan Lao was brought back and he is a really good man. Anyhow she is letting him handle some things and she wanted to help her cousin." He shrugged.

"You believe that bull shit?" Naraku asked tersely.

"Hai I believe it. You two are paranoid. She always comes home." Nobu said standing.

"What else?" Ishin demanded.

"I have seen a cobalt tarantula in her mind. I know what happens to them for the most part." He shrugged.

"A cobalt? They are rare." Ishin said whistling.

"Hai well she found one in the Ryuku Islands in the past. His name is Kiet and she said he was a prince. Get her solving a corporeal mysetery." Nobu suggested.

Ishin grinned and Naraku liked the idea. Ishin picked up the phone and called Chikara. It was late and a very groggy brown tarantula kumo answered.

"Hai?" Ishin heard mumbled.

"Chikara, it is Lord Ishin. Come to Sendai please." He asked.

"Now my lord?" He asked in a sigh.

"Hai my friend." Ishin snapped.

A few minutes passed and the brown tarantula came through a shoki cloud. He wore pajamas and he looked exhausted. He blinked his brown eyes at the son of his best friend and he sat down.

"Hai?" He asked annoyed.

"Do you know the name Kiet?" Ishin asked.

"He was a young prince of a small group of cobalt tarantula in Siam. I have only seen one or two since the late seventeenth century. They were not aggressive with us but they were aggressive with other species of kumo." He said bluntly.

"What happened to the boy?" Ishin asked.

"No idea. Like I said, cobalts are very shy and aggressive." He shrugged.

"I want to know what happened. Asuna said the boy was here in Japan in the early seventeenth century but now we know nothing." Ishin said now curious himself.

"My lord, can this wait until morning?" Chikara asked.

"Hai of course." Ishin said waving him away.

Chikara stood and he was annoyed. The son of Jouichi was just like him and he ported out back to his bed. He fell upon it and knowing the lords and this family; he would be sent back with one of the young ones to the past. He sighed and he needed a good night's sleep.

"Why do you have to go?" He asked.

"Because my sire asked me to!" Ayana said staring at her mate in annoyance.

"Ayana, the past is dangerous." Maki said crossing his arms.

"Will you stop? Good Kamis. You act as though I cannot lift a fang to handle myself." She grinned as she neared him.

His wild hair had not changed and she smiled at him. Her passion for the former shinigami had not waned and she loved him immensely. She also had given him three children, two daughters and one son. She loved being a mother and she loved him. He stared at her and he could not stay mad at her. He pulled her into his arms and he held her beautiful face.

"Do not go and find any spider boys that are better looking." He teased.

"Hai." She smirked.

Her belly was round but she was not due for another three months. She ported via her shoki and she appeared at Sendai. Her sire hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him and him at her.

"You are such a beautiful girl. How is your mate?" Ishin asked.

"Good! He swears you like golf too much." She teased.

"I like beating him, there is a difference." Ishin winked.

She laughed and she had on a battle hanfu. She saw Chikara and she had always admired the elder tarantula. He bowed to her and her to him. Maki had calmed her temper down and everyone had said she had gone soft. She shrugged and she considered she had gone happy. Ayana had already gone to Juria and she knew how to focus the crystals. She threw it and the two kumo stepped through to the different era. Ayana listened carefully and they were in the extreme south. She looked over at Chikara who was always soft spoken and she smirked at him.

"Come on old man! It is me!" She teased.

"Well Princess Ayana, I may be old but I am wise." He teased in return.

"Uh huh. You serve my chichi. How wise can you be?" She laughed.

Chikara chuckled and being mated agreed with the princess. She was a ravishing beauty amongst the kumo but it was a shinigami who had tamed her. It was a shame in his opinion but he would never say so. Chikara had always admired and adored Lady Asuna. He had loved her selflessly as Ayana the Great but he had not been one of her lovers. He had been one of her best friends. They had one moment and one time when they had shared a passionate kiss and he swore it would never happen again and it never did. She had been dead the following year. He followed the brazen young onna that shared her name and her temperament. Many of the male kumo had been downright furious that the lords allowed their daughters to mate outside the species but that was a little mute considering the younglings were mixed themselves. He smirked softly and just followed her. She had a really good sense of smell and it amazed him. They ended up in front of a burrow and Chikara pulled on the lines. A massive blue scuttled out and it saw two kumo in their humanoid forms. He changed as well and he bowed his head. Ayana gasped and she saw her very first cobalt tarantula. Chikara bowed his head to the young prince and he stood.

"Hello Prince Kiet. I am Lord Chikara and this is Lady Ayana Astrigera." He said softly.

"You are a funnel web?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. I am half funnel web actually as my mother is Lady Asuna. It is a very long story but I assure you we speak the truth. I am the daughter of Ishin and Asuna." She said sweetly.

Kiet was shocked at her and Chikara and he just stared at them.

"My Chichi sent us to make sure you were alright. He does not like the idea of foreign royalty here and harm coming to you. He is extending his protection and his name to you. If you are harmed then it will be seen as a slight against the kingdom. While you are in Japan you may consider yourself an honored guest. This is his seal and you may freely enter any nest or castle of his." She said bowing.

"Thank you. How did he know I was here?" Kiet asked sheepishly.

"We are weird." She laughed gently.

"What she is saying young prince is that the kingdom is restored and it is as Ayana but through Lady Asuna. She may not be kumo blood in this life; our peoples do not see her as anything but kumo. Lord Ishin and Lord Naraku rule but it is as if Ayana were still alive." Chikara said.

"The spider queen and her many mates." Kiet said in awe.

"Well we call it a dysfunctional family but hey whatever you wish to call it." Ayana laughed.

Kiet stared at the pretty woman and he was floored. He nodded to them both and they left him in peace. He blushed madly and he had touched the queen of the spider nation. He felt like an idiot and he went back to his burrow blushing hotly.

Chikara led Ayana to an abandoned nest and she wrinkled her nose. He smirked at the royal onna and he was comfortable. They would find Juria in the morning but he intended to find a full night's sleep. He contemplated changing form but the young onna was too used to finery and her humanoid form. He admitted to himself how beautiful she was but he was leery of the ruling family. Ayana had actually caught snippets of his mind and it offended her he thought her such a snob. She wrinkled her nose because she was uncomfortable physically. She stuck her tongue out at Chikara and he watched her change form.

"I was not shielding well. I am sorry my lady." He said bowing.

-Well change form if you wish. - she pathed.

"No, I shall stay this way my lady. You are a beauty if I may say so." He smiled.

She changed back and she was a little surprised at him talking this much. He used his hands and his silk to make a pallet. She knew Chikara to be about fifteen hundred. He was refined and soft spoken. He had light brown hair and light brown eyes to match. He stared over at the princess and he settled to sleep. Ayana flopped next to him and he looked over his shoulder surprised.

"Pardon me?" He asked.

"I am a little bit inu you know. I hate sleeping alone. I always have. I used to sleep with Mizuki and Karu even after they mated. Poor Chichi did not sleep alone for years." She said smiling.

"How very different." He smiled.

"Oh well he likes an inu after all." She chuckled.

"I should say he loves your mother very much." He stated unnerved by her closeness.

"Goodness are you tarantulas really so jumpy?" She asked amused.

"We are lone hunters typically. We have families and such but we prefer solitude if truth be told. We are not touchy feely if that is what you mean." He replied.

"To think we are all kumo but so different." Ayana marveled.

"Well funnel webs are typically the same way Princess Ayana. It was your great grandmere that made the funnels different." He murmured sleepily.

"I am sorry Chichi woke you up so much." She said smiling.

"Well Jouichi's son is just like his father. Jouichi used to do the same but he would port in instead." He yawned.

"Tell me about my mother as Lady Ayana." She said softly.

"Oh she was enigmatic. She could walk in a room of males and stare us all down. She could make us do her will with just a few words. She was an incredible warrior as well. I had never seen such an onna with a blade. All feared the kumo goddess they called her or adored her. Bihua was a slobbering idiot around her." He said yawning again.

"Really? Bihua?" She asked laughing.

"Hai. Crazy I know but hai. He was madly in love with her. She was so incredibly strong and beautiful. Ayana had a way with men. She liked men." He stated fondly.

"Did she like you Lord Chikara?" She asked.

"No. I was only a friend and advisor and nothing more. Sleep Princess Ayana. You are with child." He said closing his eyes.

"Did you know you scent differently?" She asked scenting him.

"I do not know. I showered today I promise." He joked.

"It is not unpleasant. It is just different from a funnel or a recluse." She replied.

She touched his hair and he shied away a little. Ayana was annoyed and ran her hand more through his hair and he looked back at her again.

"My lady please stop." He said annoyed.

"You really find touch that offensive?" She demanded.

"I am like any kumo and some touch is erotic but I do not seek it openly no." He stated.

"Idiot tarantula." She said rolling to her side.

"You have inu in you princess and from what I understand inu pups like to sleep in heaps correct?" He asked slightly angry.

"Hai." She snapped.

"What spiderling do you know that likes to sleep with another youngling?" He demanded.

"No full blood that I know." She said pursing her lips.

"Okay. Now please rest." Chikara stated.

"You know you all are weird." Ayana growled.

"Please my lady!" He said sighing.

"What is wrong with friendly touch? Funnels do not seem to care. My Chichi is affectionate and so are Chichi Naraku and Nobu too." She said continuing to talk.

"You all are a family. Look my lady I am sleeping now." Chikara said exasperated.

Ayana stared at him and he sighed. He sat up and he was exhausted. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her softly. She narrowed her eyes at him and she had a mischievous smirk on her face. Ayana reached up and ran her fingers slowly along his jaw and his neck. His eyes widened just a little and she had her inu mother's sense of playfulness.

"Lady Ayana stop. This is not proper. I am mated and so are you." He said growling.

"You are?" She asked surprised.

"Hai. Now stop." Chikara said.

"How fuzzy are you in your true form?" She asked.

"My lady!" He yelled.

"Forgive me Lord Chikara. You are too easy to rile up. I shall sleep in a web." She laughed as she stood up.

She stood up and slipped from the nest. He was flabbergasted and she had been teasing him from the start. He lay down and he heard her scream. He jumped up and ran outside. His blood ran cold when saw Ayana on the ground and a red dragon was actually carving out her belly. He changed form so fast and came at the serpent. He struck it with his fangs and ended up throwing it. It had been a lower level dragon and it must have been laying in wait. Ayana was in shock and Chikara changed form. He held her up and she was shaking.

"Princess hold on." He said urgently.

"My baby." She said bringing up bloody hands.

"I am so sorry. I should have come with you. This is the Feudal era and lower level youkai are all over. Where is your sire in this era my lady? My lady?" Chikara panicked.

Chikara took a chance and he ported to Korea. Nobu favored his many gardens there and he appeared at the main palace in Seoul. He heard shouting and he looked up. Nobu came forward and he gasped when he saw the gore.

"We were in a nest but a dragon was lying in wait. She was pregnant." Chikara explained.

"I will do my best." Nobu said picking her up.

Aya came up and saw a tarantula and she nodded to him.

"Who is the girl?" She asked.

"It does not matter. Kamis what have I done?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

He followed into the apothecary and Nobu looked up. He could smell exactly who this was and he was horrified.

"This is Ishin's daughter?" Nobu asked.

"Hai. This is Ayana the Younger." Chikara said in shame.

"The babe is dead. She is damn near dead. I have stopped the bleeding but I need to transfer blood from my lord." He said rising.

"You can do that?" Chikara asked surprised.

"Hai. I can do a lot." Nobu said as he ported via his shoki.

Nobu found Ishin in his chambers with Karu asleep next to him. He jerked his head and he stood up clad only in a hakama. He grabbed a haori and followed Nobu through the shoki cloud and they ended up in Korea. Ishin walked into the infirmary and saw a stunning young funnel onna and she was pale. She had been wounded horribly but she had been stitched back together by Nobu already.

"I need your blood Ishin. Do not ask questions just do this." Nobu said softly.

"Who is she? She is so lovely." He said raptly.

"Ishin! No questions my lord." Nobu said pulling out tubes made of polished bamboo.

He sat down and he could not tear his eyes away from the beautiful young onna. Karu walked in sleepily and Ishin sighed.

"Son I cannot even walk out of the room without you following?" He growled.

"Sorry." Karu said sheepishly.

"Nobu, who is she?" Ishin asked.

"She was attacked in Japan. A tarantula brought her here. She was pregnant but I could not save the babe." He said.

"You are masking her my friend." Ishin said annoyed.

"She smells kinda nice." Karu said softly.

"Damnit you two!" Nobu growled.

Chikara was pacing and he felt horrid. Ishin and Prince Karu finally left and he came back in. Ayana was in a drugged sleep and he sat by her.

"She will make it. What era are you all from?" Nobu asked.

"The one where you are a doctor." Chikara replied.

"I see. This is my mate's daughter." He said softly.

"You know." He said surprised.

"Hai I know and I protect that future at all costs. She will have to stay here for now. You will lie and say she is your mate." Nobu stated as he began to walk out of the room.

"But she is my princess." Chikara said.

"I know but you will say she is your mate and you will mask her. You will sleep with her and you will lie okay?" Nobu said annoyed.

Chikara was dumbfounded. What had started out as a short mission turned out into an awful mess. He settled next to Ayana and he finally fell asleep.

Ayana woke up and there was a void in her mind. She felt a warm body next to her and she gasped. She was in pain and she shook in grief. She felt arms go around her and she sobbed.

"Ayana. I am sorry. I should have gone with you. It did not occur to me." He said in grief.

"It was a moronic low level brute. It ate my baby. Oh Kamis it killed my baby!" She screamed.

"I will find it and I will kill it my lady. You are safe here. We are in Korea. Nobu says I have to lie. He has said that I need to say that you are my mate." Chikara whispered in her ear.

"Whatever we have to do." She said beginning to sob.

Chikara had never seen her so vulnerable and so broken. He held his princess as she sobbed. Nobu came in and he went immediately for some widow venom. Chikara helped her sit up and she swallowed the medicine that would knock her out. It took a little while and she fell back asleep.

"I love her too do I not?" Nobu asked.

"You, Lord Ishin, and Lord Naraku share responsibility with your children from what I understand. She calls you Chichi Nobu." Chikara stated.

Nobu nodded and he stared down at the beautiful onna. Ishin came by and looked at the onna sleeping.

"Who are you?" Ishin demanded.

"I am Chikara my lord. This is my mate Iyana and she was attacked by a low level dragon. The babe was lost." He said as close to the truth as possible.

"I am so sorry. Shall I get some warriors together and shall we hunt this beast down?" He asked softly.

"I swore to her that I would. I would be most honored if you would assist me my lord." Chikara said with a bowed head.

"I shall get to it directly. Nobu, keep her sedated." Ishin said as he left.

Chikara got up and he went to the armory. Aya was getting some of her best warriors and Ishin appeared in armor. Chikara picked a katana and they all ported via their shoki back to the southern islands. The spread out and they found the beast quickly enough. It did not last long and it was a bloody affair. Ishin cut off its head and Chikara stabbed it through its heart. His own heart was heavy as he did what he needed to. He felt such tremendous guilt that she had only been teasing him. He went back to her and she was awake. She was just staring out and he sat beside her.

"The beast is dead." He said softly.

"Hai." She said in a monotone.

"Princess, I am so sorry." He stated in anguish for her.

"He was a boy. Maki wanted another boy. I was so happy when I told him." She said blinded by tears.

"This is my fault. I should have known. I know you are a warrior but I should not have left you alone." He said holding her tightly.

"No one's fault. Low level youkai are animals. They eat other animals." She said wiping her tears.

"Stop that! We are not animals. We are taiyoukai. I am sorry." He said burying his nose in her hair.

"What is your mate's name?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Orika." He said.

"Is she tarantula?" Ayana asked.

"Hai." He whispered.

"Do you love her?" She asked as tears streamed down her face.

"I am fond of her. Our parents arranged our mating." He admitted.

"How often do you see her?" Ayana asked numbly.

"Truly only a few times a year." He sighed.

"I see. Our family mates for love. We mate for passion. I mated a shinigami." She laughed bitterly.

"I know princess. Forgive me. Please. I beg your forgiveness." Chikara said taking her hands and kissing them.

Ishin was outside the door and he was listening. This onna and male were not who they said they were and the male had called her princess. He stepped in and Ayana looked up at him. Ishin gasped when he saw her face. She had extremely pale magenta stripes on her face and warm, golden brown kumo eyes. Her hair was long and ebony colored. He was staring at an onna who looked like him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Please do not ask that my lord. Please not right now. Please." Ayana said as tears slipped down her face.

Ishin was suddenly overwhelmed and he could feel her mind. Her pain was crushing and he knelt by her.

"I should know you." He said softly.

"You will. I promise." Ayana said kissing his cheek.

Chikara looked away and the funnel family was renowned for their epic love of their family members. They were well known for their huge families and how much they loved those families. A child born into this family was lucky in his opinion. Ishin finally left and Chikara wrapped his arms around her. He stayed there in a protective state and he felt almost feral. He did not realize he kissed her head nor did he realize she raised her tear stained face to look at him.

"Princess Ayana." He said feeling horrendous pain for her.

"Hai?" She asked.

"I hate myself right now. I am sorry." He said almost shaking.

"Not your fault. I truly was only teasing you. I am sorry I made you mad." She said closing her eyes.

Chikara could not stand it and he actually broke down. He laid his head in her lap and cried. His own mate had not lost a youngling and they had two grown sons. Ayana was stunned and tears slipped down her face. Nobu witnessed it from the other room and he felt badly for the tarantula and the princess. Chikara ended up wrapping his arms around her tightly and held on as if for dear life. Ayana welcomed his warmth and welcomed his comfort. She ended rolled on her side and she stared at his face. He slowly opened his eyes and he stared back at her.

"You should sleep my lady." He said softly.

"I cannot. I would like to sleep within a web. Would that be okay?" She asked.

"Hai. Let me make one. It will take about an hour and I will return." He stated standing.

She nodded and he ported out. She drifted in and out of sleep for awhile and she felt herself being gently picked up. He ported out and they appeared within a web. It was a tight fit but it was comforting.

"Thank you. You made it funnel shaped." She said closing her eyes.

"Hai. I figured it would be better." He stated in a low tone.

Chikara felt her against him and it truly was a tight fit in the web. It was also warm but she was fast asleep as if she was a youngling again. He lifted her face and he looked at her. Her face was smooth and she looked almost fully kumo. He very softly kissed her mouth and whispered sorry over and over. Ayana's eyes opened and Chikara saw them feverish. He knew she needed some modern medicine and he tried to pull away from her. She opened her lips and pulled him down. She began kissing him back and he felt self hatred tear through him. Her kiss was not demanding and he knew she was in a fever. He pulled back softly and made her look at him.

"Are you hurting? I need to find the tengu very soon. You need your siblings or Nobu in the future era." He said urgently.

"In a little while okay? You do not have to keep saying you are sorry. You are not at fault." Ayana stated.

"I was mean." He said looking away.

"I was being annoying. You thought I was snobby." She said in a wry tone.

"May I call you Ayana?" He asked.

"Hai." She said.

"Ayana. I have not been sleeping well. It has nothing to do with your Chichi. I have been busy with the ga and I was cruel. I am sorry. I normally am a much lighter person." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Chikara." She said whimpering.

"I need to take you home. This is not your time. You should not have lost your youngling. Forgive me." He said in a broken tone.

He made a wounded noise and he softly kissed her again. He reached up and held her head in his hands gently and kept her steady. Ayana was somewhat out of it but she return the slightly chaste caress but with much more passion. The funnel webs were known as the emotional ones of the kingdom. Chikara had no clue how it was happening but he was being drawn in deeply. He clutched her tightly and it was getting wild. He ripped his lips away and breathed hard.

"I need to get you home my lady." He said holding onto her and porting through a shoki cloud.

He knew the tengu liked the north. He held Ayana bridal style and he found the hovel. Juria came outside and said not one word. She crashed a crystal and he stepped out into a modern Tokyo. Tears flowed down his face and got her to the hospital. Nobu took her and she was raging a fever. He remembered and he hooked up antibiotics. He looked over at Chikara and he sighed.

"Calm yourself my friend. Go tell Ishin." He said.

"No. I must tell her mate. I must tell her mate that their son is dead." He said shaking.

"Let Ishin do it. Chikara it is awful what happened but horrible things happen." Nobu stated gently.

"Not like this. This was beyond awful. It was my responsibility! I should have done a better job." He said shaking his head and he walked away in shame.

Ayana stood in front of Chikara's home in Southern Korea. She knocked softly and a kumo onna answered.

"Hello? Oh goodness! Princess Ayana! I shall get my lord." She said bowing.

"Thank you." She said bowing.

She waited in the parlor and Chikara came out. He was dressed in a simple tunic shirt and hakama style pants. His brown hair was down and flowed around his shoulders. His eyes looked haunted and he bowed low. She bowed to him and the servant left.

"I am sorry to bother you. I owed you many thanks for saving my life." She said softly.

"You owe me nothing my lady but I thank you anyway. Would you like some refreshment? I have tea or something else." He said in a low tone.

"Sake." She said looking down.

"Hai." He nodded.

He turned and she followed him through the small mansion. He was a lord too but a lesser one then her sire. The Tsuchigumo Federation or Kingdom as many still called it was set up by the lesser lords of Bihua, Chikara, and Lansoh. Her sire and Naraku led the other two but were the royalty of the nation. Chikara was tortured and had been in a state since that had returned. He had been by her bed as she slept when her mate had not been there. He had knelt at the man's feet and begged forgiveness. Maki had said there was nothing to forgive.

"Nobu said you were there everyday for the week I was in the hospital." She said softly.

"Making sure you were better my lady." He said.

"Chikara did I kiss you?" She asked embarrassed.

"No. Nothing happened. You were feverish my lady. You probably imagined you and your mate." He said downing a shot of sake.

"Okay. I could have sworn I forced myself on you. I came to apologize. If I did anything inappropriate please accept my apology." She said bowing her head.

"I kissed you." He said looking away.

"Okay." She said confused.

"I am an ass. I am unworthy of your presence Lady Ayana. Please forgive me." He said suddenly leaving.

She followed after him and she remembered him weeping for her. She remembered their passionate kiss but everything else was hazy. She followed him into a very Zen style garden. She grabbed his hand and whirled him around. Neither was looking to do anything untoward but she pulled him closer.

"I am okay Chikara. I will mourn my baby boy but I have to believe that his soul is with our jorogumo. I have to believe that his time is not yet. I have to believe that I will see him again someday but I will not believe that it is your fault. You saved my life." She said impassioned.

"Stop Ayana stop! You lost your babe because I was not man enough to follow you properly in the Sengoku Jidai no less! It is not like modern Tokyo or Seoul for that matter. It is my fault." He said as a single tear slid down his cheek.

Ayana wiped it away and she kissed his cheek. She pulled back to leave and he grabbed her hand. He kissed her palm and he truly was anguished and tortured. She stared at him and he could not stop. He continued to kiss her open palm and slowly up her wrist. Her chest was heaving and he was again whispering sorry. His hands slipped into her hair and he began kissing her passionately like they had in the web. Ayana was in shock but he was so intent. Chikara could not get the anguished look that she had worn on her face out of his mind and he slowly pulled back. He pressed his forehead to hers and they were both breathing hard.

"I have sons older then you." He whispered.

"Okay." She said dazed.

He pulled her to him and he could not stop himself. Chikara slowly began kissing down her neck and she had forgotten what it was like to be with another kumo. She gasped when he tongued and sucked on her pulse. Her eyes rolled back and she shut her eyes. He slowly unbuttoned her pale green button down and revealed her cream colored satin demi bra. He was mindless as he undid the catches. The tarantula lord revealed her breasts and his hands gently brushed them. She began to breathe really fast and he was a kumo man touching a kumo onna.

"You are truly kumo dominant." He said in awe.

"Hai. Chikara what are we doing?" Ayana asked moaning.

"I do not know. I hurt you. I am sorry." He said barely touching a nipple with a claw.

Ayana lifted a shaking hand and his venom was causing her nipple to throb in wondrous glory. She cried out loudly as pleasure coursed through her. He leaned forward just a little and he licked her lower lip into his mouth and suckled it as she throbbed. She was going to explode just from this small bit of attention. Chikara was not really in control of himself. He had been mated for nearly a millennium and never once had he strayed. He just was not that passionate of an individual. He went back to attacking her mouth and she swooned. He had to hold her up as she experienced powerful tremors in her body. He laid her back on a chaise and got control of himself. He shut his reddened eyes and pulled back from her. Ayana was staring at him with her own red eyes and both of their beasts were stirred.

"Ayana go." He said in a deep baritone.

"But…" She tried to say.

"Please go." He said suddenly leaving the garden.

She touched her lips and she slowly buttoned her shirt. She had no idea what the hell was going on. She had known this man all of her life. She had known his honorable ways and he was so good. She did not understand why he took it upon himself to feel such guilt. She lifted her nose and scented him out. He was in a large suite of rooms and he was sitting on a settee hunched over. It was obvious he was wracked with guilt and he suffered.

"Did I make you feel this way?" She asked feeling badly.

"No princess. I have seen much in my life. Onna are just as capable as men. What I am about to say is not because I think less of an onna but you all are much more easily decimated then men. It wounds me to think that I could have deflected that animal and you suffered. I can only imagine the pain you feel at having his tiny mind ripped from yours." He said then he downed more sake.

"It happened Chikara. It happened and I will never forget it. I also will not forget how you reacted and saved me. It is not okay he was ripped from me but I will be okay eventually. I too was ripped from life but a good man restored me. I am forever grateful to you." Ayana said bowing low.

"Princess!" He cried softly.

She turned and he stood up. He walked up to her took her hand. He kissed her knuckles but he caught her scents. She was releasing kumo pheromones from their shared caresses. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. His own mate did not scent like this. Chikara's mind shut down and he jerked her forward. He devoured her lips and he could not stop. He slowly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips and they were desperate to cleave to the other. He brought her to his bed and he laid her back. The tarantula lord began to undo her clothes again and slipped them off. He could see where she had been marked by a kumo before and knew that General Aya's son had been mated to her. He could not stand the suffering and pain she had endured. He was too old fashioned and just too proud. His brown hair fell around them and she was helping him out of his own clothing. His beast was driving him to take her. It was demanding to protect her as he had been unable to protect her namesake. He hated himself and he hated his feelings but he was in a drugged like state. He was inflamed as he placed kisses everywhere his lips could touch. He again brushed her nipples barely with his claws and she gasped loudly. She was so beautiful as she moaned out for him. He boldly opened her thighs and he pressed his thumb to her nub and massaged it with pressure. She gasped again and he was preparing her.

"Trust me?" He asked.

"Hai." Ayana whimpered.

"Okay." He said softly.

He pierced her nub and she immediately groaned and squirmed on the bed. It was a lovely sight to see an onna experience venom in love making in his opinion. She opened her eyes and she stared at him and they were filled with such incredible passion.

"Will you trust me?" She asked in return.

"You wish to do the same?" He asked softly.

She nodded and he allowed her to touch him. He closed his eyes a moment as she wrapped her hand around him. Her light touch was incredibly arousing and he felt himself become harder. She was so gentle and he did not feel her claw at all. He felt her funnel venom and he had never felt this particular venom before.

"Kamis. Princess. Oh Kamis what is this?" He asked staggering in a passionate tone.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Feels so good." He groaned loudly.

She had never seen him so loose in emotion and she thought it beautiful. Funnel venom was an extremely powerful neuro toxin and it was hitting his nerves themselves. He pulled her up into his lap and he eased his large girth into her. She released a trembled cry and he held her tightly. He had to be gentle and they both were experiencing incredible spasms. He moved her slowly and Ayana was laying her head against his shoulder and she was crying out loudly. She tried to keep herself from his mind but she was desperate to feel him fully. She softly brushed his mind and he reacted surprised. She continued to brush his inner being and each time she felt him within her body; she stroked more deeply into his mind. He was moaning louder and he was laid bare before her. She could not keep her claws from digging in and he laid her back as gently as he could. Chikara was overwhelmed in the physical and the mental and it was obvious she was fixing to shatter. He could not hold out against it and he tried to prepare himself. When she screamed out and her body followed, he groaned and felt a soul wrenching spasm shoot from him. He felt her fangs at his throat but not his juncture. He blacked out from the crushing pleasure.

Chikara woke up and Ayana was awake. She was slowly dressing and he blinked at her. He was in complete control of himself and he now knew even more guilt. Ayana looked up and she sighed.

"I have not felt so incredible since Yasunari. Thank you for this. Please do not feel guilt about anything Lord Chikara. I am in your debt and your humble servant." She said softly and she bowed.

"Princess, I…this…" He tried to say.

She shook her head and she made her shoki appear and she stepped through. She was not the same brash girl he had known. She had grown up even in the past several years. She was stunning and she was good. She was also more then a kumo onna. He was stunned to his core and he had felt alive. He laid his head back and he sighed. He had to speak his mind and get it out before it ate him alive. Ayana Astrigera had become an incredible onna and he was not deserving. He dressed in haste and he ported to Sendai. He went through the castle and he searched for Lord Ishin or Lord Naraku. He found the funnel web lord first and he went to his knee.

"Chikara? Are you alright?" Ishin asked.

"I was searching for the Lady Ayana my lord. I was hoping to see her for just a moment." He said softly.

"She is here. She is rattled still. I want to thank you for saving my little girl." He said softly.

"I wish I could have saved your grandson my lord." Chikara stated in self hatred.

"Me too but tragedy happens. The Kamis know I know this. She is in her chambers." Ishin said dismissing him.

He stood and he went to her suite. He knocked on her door and she slid it open with a wave of her hand. She was shocked to see him and she bowed to him.

"May I speak my mind?" He asked.

"Please." She nodded.

"I acted without thought. I know the profound love you have for your mate. I allowed my guilt to allow my true nature free reign. Tarantula protects our onna even more then funnels. I am acting like a chauvinist and I am sorry. I truly will carry the memory with me as one of the most profound of my life. You honor me." He said quickly.

"Thank you Lord Chikara. I apologize for my recklessness. Please have no guilt." She said feeling her throat ache.

He nodded and he bowed again. He slipped away and she had no idea why she stood there crying like a fool. She felt as though she had been delivered a blow to her gut and she slipped to her knees and began to sob.

Asuna found out about Ayana and she immediately came to her. She was sitting on a chaise on a balcony at Sendai. Ayana felt her mother and she turned. She hugged her daughter and she began to sob anew. She held her tightly and Ishin looked at his longtime mate helplessly. She nodded to him and she allowed her to have her cry. She finally released her and she went back to staring out.

"She has been vacillating between normal and falling to pieces. Maki asked Nobu to give her something to calm her nerves but she will not stop crying." Ishin whispered as they left the balcony.

"She suffers terribly. I will talk to her." She said softly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I have been looking for every which way of destroying the tr'Awnhi." She said as they walked.

"Naraku is looking for you." Ishin warned.

"Oh what now?" She growled.

"What now? You ask that after I find these?" He growled from behind her.

"How dare you go through my things!" She snarled.

"Well last time I checked I am mated to you. You have listed these beasts quite well. Now explain this Shan Lao character. He came to me after I faced Raganos." Naraku said in an angry tone.

"You faced Raganos?" She asked dumbly.

"Hai. Right after he stabbed Mizuki and his own nephew." He growled.

Her face became wrathful and he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. She was fixing to port and he jumped her. She had already started and they ended up in Britain. He looked around and she looked pissed. She knew Soren was here but she would bet Mizuki was too. She stormed through the small palace and Naraku followed in her tirade. She knocked on Soren's door loudly and she heard voices.

"Mizuki Orlovich get out here now!" She yelled.

Naraku waited and the door opened. Mizuki was fully dressed and so was Soren. Asuna knew better and she knew they could phase clothes.

"Did your uncle stab you?" She asked.

"Yes he did." Soren replied.

"That demented freak stabbed you?" Asuna asked Mizuki.

"Hai." She nodded.

She turned to Naraku and she slapped him for all she was worth. He growled heavily and he was furious.

"What did Shan Lao say to you?" She asked.

"He stated he could help me become immune to their shoki." He said snorting.

"Then you will do it. It is caustic to your regenerative abilities." Asuna growled heavily.

"You would have me couple with a Shouten?" He asked in disgust.

"Hai." She snapped.

"You have lost your damn mind. I have no mind killing them but bedding them? Hell no." Naraku said standing to where their noses touched.

"You stand against that dirty son of a whore and you are in danger. You expect me to stand here and stand by when you can strengthen yourself?" She demanded.

"I absorbed that bitch Thei." He snarled.

"Chichi please." Mizuki said softly.

Soren left and his eldest daughter sighed. She too left her two parents where they stood arguing.

"Damnit Naraku do not be stupid." Asuna snorted.

"Asuna do not! You are not my master." He hissed.

She narrowed her eyes and she actually walked him backwards into a wall. He could feel her fury and it was a living thing.

"We have this same argument over and over my darling. You think to tell me you are my master and I try and one up you." She said in an angry tone.

"Oh enlighten me koi." He stated in a sneer.

"I will but Ayana is in need. You will have to wait a little while." She snapped.

"Fine! Deal with our daughter and then show me all powerful inu." He snapped in return.

Naraku ported away and Lei came out from a side room. He kissed his new wife's hand and shook his head.

"He is something." He said in awe/

"What a pain in my backside?" She growled.

"Yes that too." He laughed.

"Ayana needs me. I will return as soon as I can." She said pressing her head to his.

"I am not jealous I promise. You take care of what needs taking care of. We are going no where." He smiled.

She nodded and she ported to Sendai. She walked into Ayana's rooms and her daughter was asleep. She sighed and she went in search of Naraku. She found her ebony haired mate in their room and he looked defiant.

"Oh do not start that now!" Naraku stated in a heated tone.

Asuna's eyes were red as hell but she was aroused too. She could not help it. She had no clue how they did this to the other. She had no clue how they could get so angry and love each other so obsessively. According to the modern psychology it was really quite unhealthy. She also knew she could not live unless he did so she figured she would stay mentally unbalanced. She walked up to him and slammed him against the wall and Naraku ended up grappling her to the floor. He was so powerful still and more so then when he was younger. She strained her neck to meet his and his lips snarled as he began kissing her in return. He wished to say much but he would have to get himself coherent first. He always became a slobbering idiot around her. She made him loose his mind, his will, and his good sense. They rolled several times and he pulled back long enough to rip open her clothes. She did the same to him and when their flesh joined they both made a huge moan.

"Kamis." He hissed in her ear.

Their joining was not gentle but it made her crazed. Naraku could feel Ishin and he pressed into her harder.

"Ishin." He muttered.

"Just to let you know but your little growls and moan are leaving me in a state." He said with red eyes.

"Then come join us. Make our onna crave the corporeal again. She wants me to fuck a piece of gas too." Naraku said in an evil tone.

"What?" Ishin asked shocked.

"Oh shut up!" Asuna snarled.

Naraku snapped his hips hard and she ended up scoring his back.

"Do me a favor Ishin and shut her up. For once I want her to be quiet." Naraku said in a low growl.

She went to protest but her mouth was covered with Ishin's own. He began doing sinful things with his tongue as Naraku moved again and she was overwhelmed. She heard Naraku purr in her mind that the only onna he would be ravaging would be this body here. He pathed that she might as well become Shouten. She snarled in his head and Ishin heard it all. Naraku slowly pulled out and rolled her to her side.

"This will shut you up." He said slowly easing himself into her.

Her eyes widened and she knew exactly what they were going to do. Ishin smirked and he settled on his side in front of her. He carefully eased into her center and she began shaking.

"Okay koi talk now." Naraku hissed in her.

All she could do was scream. Both of her longtime mates took her slowly so she would shatter hard and without mercy. She was blacked out and Naraku had experienced raptures that he had not felt in a long while. Ishin was passed out as well. He shook his head and stood up and dressed. He decided to check on Ayana and he walked down the hall to her rooms. He felt a strange presence and he rushed into her room.

"Do not touch her!" Naraku roared.

"As if I would listen to a blood bag." The wraith said smirking.

Naraku went to strike but the male wraith had Ayana stunned he could see. Tentacles erupted and Asuna and Ishin ran into the room.

"I will kill her I swear." He said sneering.

"Hatham." Asuna said in fury.

"So you recognize me or you recognize me from the traitor. Raganos says the sport was fun really but you need to step up unholy blood bag. He will only let you wonder where he strikes." Hatham laughed softly and phased out.

Ishin damn near lost his head and Asuna looked at Naraku.

"Call Eyal now!" She screamed.

"What the hell is going on?" Ishin cried.

"They will not kill her." She said as she began to port.

Ishin looked at Naraku and he was furious.

"What does that mean?" Ishin demanded.

"It means Ayana must be showing some of Asuna's powers. They will go after every single one of the kids that show any bit of succubus or incubus in them." He said furiously.

"Why?" Ishin asked confused.

"It seems that is what she has been figuring out. They cannot beat us so they intend to find a way to get around us." Naraku said in annoyance.

"Oh Kamis." His brother said in shock.

Nanami was in the hospital and she was surrounded by several wraiths. She had killed two but she was exhausting her yoki. She picked up a scalpel and was working to slice into them but they were fast. Shinobu was yelling and she realized they were after him too. She focused and she suddenly unleashed her electricity laced yoki. The Shouten had to fall back and she ran to her brother. Shinobu was being pinned to a wall and her mouth dropped open. A beautiful wraith onna was against him and she was partially phased into him.

"You make another move and he will be dead. We do not want to kill you." She said firmly.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

"Sanra. You come play nice then you will remain unharmed." She smirked sweetly.

"Kill her Nami!" Shinobu hissed.

"Kill me?" She pouted.

"What the hell do you want?" Shinobu demanded.

"That is for us to know." She smirked.

Sanra suddenly lifted her hand and it crashed Nanami through a plate glass window. Shinobu yelled and she was sucking along his neck.

"They did not tell me that you were so pretty. This will not be too hard." She said smirking a fangy smile.

"What the hell?" He groaned as she had her hand phased into his body.

"Goodness very nice. Oh you are very nice young corporeal. How does that feel? Oh yes your body enjoys it." She said with a knowing smile.

Shinobu had broken out into a cold sweat and he shut his eyes. She was stronger then the bitch Sindari had been. Her cold hand wrapped around his cock and they suddenly were not at the hospital anymore.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a strangled cry.

"You are being used of course." She said smiling.

She used her shoki and her hands and tied him down. She leaned her head down and sank her fangs near his groin and he began moaning uncontrollably. Sanra was old enough and more then experienced in the ways of men. She slid down his large cock and she groaned out. Shinobu was shaking and it was unreal. His body was not even listening at all.

"Gods I am actually going to come. I am going to ask my nephew if I can keep you." She smirked.

"Stop!" He groaned.

"No. You are so nice young blood bag. Oh Gods you feel incredible." She moaned as she moved harder on him.

Shinobu's whole body arched and his orgasm seemed ripped from him without his will. He was left drained and he felt her fangs at his throat. She fed from him heavily and finally lifted her lips.

"You have just a smidge in you but it is enough. I am going to get one in here. I am going to turn you." She laughed merrily.

"Turn me? Turn me to what?" Shinobu asked actually afraid.

"Oh what your mother is sweet boy. Except you will be pure. See you soon love." She said sauntering away.

Shinobu was shaking in rage and fear. He was also humiliated beyond belief. He looked around wildly and he refused to be used for anyone's gratification. He knew if he was taken then there had to be other of his siblings and possibly cousins. It occurred to him they would not kill them yet. They wanted their blood but in a different way. He had to get away and it had to be quick.

Raganos was waiting and he did not wait long at all. Naraku ported into Hueco Mundo and the wraith king was watching him with an amused expression.

"Took you long enough. I only managed to grab three but oh well." He smirked.

"You will return my children now!" Naraku said in a dangerous tone.

"Or what? You will try and kill me? You are a powerful blood bag to be sure but not man enough to kill me." He said smirking cruelly.

Naraku came at him and it was not smart and he was always smart. He was getting in some good blows but so was the wraith king.

"I had to read up on you. You seem to be quite the enigma blood bag. I shall enjoy dissecting each and every daemon you have absorbed." He said laughing.

Naraku shoved a bony appendage deep into Raganos and the wraith choked. He laughed but it turned to pain as the hanyou released his miasma. Raganos phased his hand straight into the bastard's heart and released his shoki. Naraku choked and he smiled. He was in awful pain and he would end killing to satiate his hunger but it would be worth it. They both fell back and he was laughing terribly.

"You know I thought the flea bag was my biggest opponent but it is you. I look forward to our engagements and licking your blood." Raganos said gasping for breath.

Naraku was in the sand and he was loosing his form too quickly. He ported back via his miasma and he fell to the floor of the Sendai castle. Asuna yelled and he looked up at her.

"They have three of them." He rasped.

Nobu ran in and he was panicked. He knelt near Naraku and he ported them to the hospital. Asuna followed and she saw the devastation. She saw several wraiths dead and she wondered why their bodies did not phase out.

"Shinobu and Nanami are gone." Nobu said as he worked on Naraku.

"Damnit!" She cried.

"They took them because they are like you." Nobu said anguished.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked in anger.

"I meant that they are both changing like you; evolving if you will. Nanami is changing faster." He said as tears threatened to fall.

"They will not kill them Nobu. They want them to use as stock." She said softly.

"Oh lord! They want to use my children as a brood mare and a stud?" he asked disgusted.

"Hai." She nodded.

He growled in anger and he got Naraku stable. Nobu dragged her away and he held her face.

"You go to your wraith family and you drag their asses here! You tell them they will get our children back! You tell them we will do whatever." Nobu said tensely.

She nodded and she ported to Britain. Lei came out immediately followed by Hanaj. They were concerned and she looked pensive.

"Raganos got three of my adult pups but not without a fight. They took Ayana, Nanami, and Shinobu." She said softly.

"Let me guess; they all show your tendencies?" Lei asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Raganos is taking my asinine brother's idea and running with it. Yhea!" Lei snarled.

Yhea appeared and he smirked widely. He raised a black brow and he looked at them all.

"You dumb ass! You put that idea in his head. What were you thinking?" Lei demanded.

"I was thinking it was time that the uppyr and wraith stop being enemies and start making the original daemon that we are. That is what I was thinking. This war is ridiculous as you know and I had hoped that by taking those particular individuals then a peace would eventually be reached." He said stubbornly.

"Who exactly did you plan on kidnapping?" Asuna demanded.

"Well you for starters. Then let me see; Mizuki, Ayana, Nanami, Zihao, Shinobu, Rishou, and a few others who showed strong psi talents. Of course your uppyr children but I had not worked out how to get past Eyal. Then you have siblings. Your twin for starters and your sister Yoshiko as well. I planned on taking most of your family." He said honestly.

"Did you happen to write down your plans?" Asuna asked in anger.

"Yes." He said wryly.

"OH MY KAMIS!" She screamed.

"It is a good plan really. I think that idiot realizes what I did when I saw your soul. You are evolving into an ekimmu. You will return to what you were when you were first born into the world. To think you were an original. The ekimmu are stronger and better then wraith or uppyr alike." Yhea said bluntly.

"You are saying that succubus and incubus are a form of ekimmu?" Asuna asked.

"I am saying that they are ekimmu moron. All beings are born and they have to evolve. They are just young ekimmu." Yhea said coldly.

She was trying to digest the information and she looked at Yhea.

"Raganos intends to make a new race of these beings. He would take these babes far into the past so they would face us now." She said in realization.

"Yes." Yhea said.

"Oh my Gods! Yhea you are a stupid son of bitch!" Lei snarled.

"Raganos has taken my plans in a different direction Lei. I hate him as much as you." Yhea snarled.

Hanaj was digesting the information and he wondered if the old ones could even be found. He looked up and he slammed Yhea against the wall with his shoki. Yhea snarled and he had been fixing to attack Lei.

"I care not if you two get along. You two are both two very powerful wraiths. I know my brother and he will try and work this quickly. We have to get her children back. Where is Shan Lao?" Hanaj asked.

"Father went to the desert to hunt hollows." Lei stated.

"Okay. I will get in contact with Nveid. Asuna stay away from him okay? He is on our side now. You two stay away from each other. Lei can you get your sire?" Hanaj asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Hanaj what will they do?" She asked in a small voice.

"Your daughters will be raped and your son too. Let us go now." He said flatly.

She nodded and she felt tears threaten to fall. She was feeling wretched and she needed to hurry.

Shinobu came to and he was staring at an onna of beauty. She had green eyes and golden hair. He blinked at her and she gave him a very seductive smirk.

"Who are you?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Danika. I am Danika Novak and you are my great grandson it seems." She whispered.

"Danika as in the succubus Danika?" He asked in a small voice.

"Da young one. Shall I tell you a secret?" She said softly.

"What?" He said in fear.

"I have already drunk from you and you taste so good. I will kill you pleasurably I promise." She smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" He snarled.

"Because my backstabbing bitch daughter and grand daughter will know their place. They both will know all in good time. These idiot Shouten want me to turn you. Shall I turn you sweet boy? They said you already have some of me in you." She said tracing his lips.

"Do not!" He cried recoiling from her touch.

"Do not? You think I listen to you? I listen to no one. I think I shall do what they want. You will die this day but you will awake into something more powerful then you can imagine." She said as her green eyes bled red.

"Please do not." He begged.

"Oh stop." She laughed.

Danika leaned over and ripped open his button down shirt. She sank her fangs into his chest and began drinking deeply from him. Shinobu tried to scream but he was fading slowly. He was in such ecstasy that he really could not tell anyway. Danika watched in intense satisfaction as one of the children of her horrid grand child died. His hand went limp slowly and she chuckled against his flesh.


	73. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: The kidnapped are recovered and their struggles unfold. Ayana has to face further trials and the family has to bury one of its own. Further development of yoki to go against the tr'Awnhi and some Sahen are met. Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think.

So Much Sweeter When

Ishin was meeting with Aya and Bihua; Karu was there as well. He was sick to his stomach as Ayana was not doing well. He did not think he could handle loosing his other adult sister.

"Asuna is going to get us in but I want any Shouten found killed. I want a massacre." Ishin said coldly.

Bihua nodded and they stood. Bihua and Aya both adored Ayana and this was personal to them. They walked along and he looked over at her.

"I will get the troops but can you get Chikara?" She asked softly.

"Why him?" He asked irritated.

"Because Lord Ishin asked it okay?" She snapped.

He sighed and nodded. He ported to Korea and he walked up to his fellow lord's home. The tarantula lord was incredibly calm and collected. He was also about as emotional as a robot in Bihua's opinion. He knocked on the door and a small woman answered the door. He nodded and she went to get her lord. Chikara came out minutes later and he was surprised to see his recluse counterpart.

"Bihua what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Ayana has been taken by the Shouten." Bihua said flatly.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Yes. I did not stutter. Lady Asuna is getting us in and we are attacking. Lady Nanami and Lord Shinobu were taken as well." He said turning on his heel.

"I am coming as well." He said following.

"We are leaving from Sendai in one hour." Bihua stated.

Chikara's mind was troubled and he ported to Sendai. He saw Lady Asuna and she was in the courtyard of the castle and she made a black gate appear. He saw Lady Ayana's mate as well with the other warriors. Lord Ishin was there too. Asuna led the way and the kumo went through. They went through the craziness and they came through in a strange and horrid place. Shan Lao was in the distance and Asuna ported over to him.

"I have sent some hollows to spy for me." He said softly.

"How did you manage that?" She asked shocked.

"It is easy when you do not kill them." Shan Lao stated.

"Three of my children were taken." She said.

"Lei told me. Prepare yourself for what they are capable of." He stated softly.

"I know." She winced.

Asuna saw Grimmjow in the distance and she was surprised. She went to him and he looked at the bugs.

"What the fuck is going on?" He demanded.

"The Shouten. I am sorry my darling but I have to go." She said in a hurried tone.

"Do I get to kill something?" He asked laughing.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"Then I'm coming with ya." He said cracking his knuckles.

She nodded and she also saw Granz. She was surprised and Grimmjow snorted.

"You feel Nanami." She said in understanding.

"Why do I feel her?" He asked.

"She was taken by Shouten." She replied.

His face actually blanched and he stood to his full height. She realized he was in love with her daughter and she sighed.

"Fine but you follow my direction." She snapped.

"Fine." Szayel stated.

She walked back to Shan Lao and they would search all the known tr'Awnhi palaces. They went to the one in the desert first out of practicality and Chikara was amazed at the differences. They searched room from room. Asuna was using her nose to try and scent out her children. Her brow furrowed and she suddenly ported out. Ishin looked at his warriors and he heard her screaming a moment later. Ishin followed the wailing and what he walked in on made he blood run cold. There on a grand bed was Shinobu laid out. His lips were blue and Asuna was holding her son screaming an agonizing cry. Shan Lao knew to stand by and Ishin went to her.

"No! No! No! Ishin no. NO!" She screamed.

Ishin could not stop his own tears as this man had been as a son to him as well.

"Bihua and Chikara. Please take Prince Shinobu home. Please get his chichi." He said in a terribly broken tone.

"NO! Do not touch him!" Asuna snarled.

"Asuna we have to." Ishin said holding her tightly.

"NO. Do not touch my son!" She screamed in a shrill tone.

Shan Lao stepped in and he gently pressed in a claw at the base of her skull. She crumpled in Ishin's arms and he stepped back.

"I am sorry. She is only stunned." He said in a grieved tone.

Bihua was shaking and so was Chikara as they picked up the body of the beloved young man. Grimmjow actually made a garganta appear and they all moved through. Nobody noticed her and she smiled with her red lips.

Nobu had fallen over the body of his son and wept openly. It was obvious that he had been drained of all of his blood. Nobu was feral but tried to stay calm. Nobuyuki was there and he stood by as he watched his beloved father fall apart. His stepmother had to be kept sedated because she was going insane. He was bitter and he actually had his katana in his hand. Shinobu had always been a great brother. They had their differences but they had always gotten along. He could not take the look his father had and he left the room. His little sister was missing as well and he called his Uncle Baku. Things went on deep into the night and finally Shinobu was laid in state at Sendai. Danika walked in and she was masked. She sat by the young male's body and she hauled him up. She opened her blouse and cut across her breast and she pressed the bloodied flesh to his cold lips. It took several minutes and blood spilled down his chin and he suddenly sank his fangs in deeply.

"Da my little one. Drink deeply." She whispered.

He was not conscious and it was automatic what he was doing. He was slowly coming to and he crushed her to him. She felt strength in him and she finally had to shove him off. His brown eyes were blood red and his chest was heaving. He snarled like a wild animal and she smirked at him.

"More! I need more!" He snarled.

"Then there they are my love. Happy hunting." She laughed as she ported out.

Mizuki had heard a noise and she walked in. She was slammed against a wall and she stared in the feral eyes of Shinobu. Her eyes widened and she screamed. He sank his fangs into her neck and she grunted in pain. Her body was being crushed and suddenly he was hauled off; he snarled and growled like a wild animal. Asuna guided his mouth to her throat and he sank them down.

"He is not there Mizuki." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" She asked horrified.

"The hunger controls him." Asuna stated.

Nobu came in and he was shocked. His son was feeding from his mother and she held onto him tightly. Asuna grunted and she was felled to her knees.

"Get my mother Nobu. He was turned by a powerful uppyr." She said breathlessly.

"What about Eyal?" He asked.

"Him too." She said weakening.

Nobu ported to Budapest first and he cried out for Eyal. The uppyr came down the stairs clad only in pajama pants and hugged Nobu.

"No! Shinobu is alive. He is draining Asuna as we speak." He said hurriedly.

Eyal ported them immediately and he quickly hauled Shinobu off of his mother. Shinobu snarled and turned on the uppyr king. He sank his fangs into his neck as well and Eyal was astonished.

"What the hell is going on?" Nobu asked wringing his hands.

"His maker was ungodly powerful. He will be as strong as Asuna." Eyal said shocked.

Asuna was astonished and she was so weak she could not rise. Her mother showed up as well. Shinobu shoved Eyal away and he turned to his obbasan as well. Augusta automatically let him latch on.

"He will go into a deep sleep again whilst he changes further." She whispered to Nobu.

"He is no longer kumo?" He asked.

"I do not know, I did not fully change Akemi. Asuna did that but she was a hanyou. Shinobu had a true form. I have no clue Nobu. Most of the time bitten uppyr are made from ningen." Augusta explained.

"No one has this kind of power anymore Elizaveta. No one except Asuna and me." Eyal whispered.

"I know Eyal. I have no clue." She said in shock.

Shinobu fell away and he looked around at all those around him. His chest heaved and he suddenly fell faint. Asuna crawled over to her son and she cradled him.

"Who would do this?" She demanded.

"It is not Shouten." Eyal stated with certainty.

"Hai I can tell. He is uppyr." She said holding him.

"I will get Rina, Judafre, and Asher here to guard him." Eyal said going to a phone.

He dialed his townhouse and Rina answered. Several minutes passed and the three uppyr siblings appeared. They looked at Shinobu in shock and he was taken to his bedroom. They would take turn guarding him till he woke up. Asuna was picked up by Eyal and he brought her to Ishin and Naraku's room. She had been drained quite a bit and he gave her his wrist.

"I will try and find out who would do this Asuna. I should know about such a powerful uppyr." He said softly.

"Thank you." She said closing her eyes and she went back to taking in his blood.

His mind was racing but the boy's strength was unreal. His hunger was not quite the norm and he had taken in twice the normal amount that a normal uppyr would. Eyal's mind was going a mile a minute and he was shocked.

Shinobu woke up and his stomach was clenching painfully. He blinked his eyes and he saw his sister Rina sitting in a chair. He sat up and he could see the vein in her neck throbbing with every beat of her heart. He was on her so fast that she tried to throw him off.

"I am so hungry. Please." He snarled as he sank his fangs into her neck.

She groaned out and she began moaning loudly. She was horrified at herself as this was her brother.

"Shinobu, do not make it feel this way. Stop! Brother stop!" She said breathlessly.

He clutched her to him tightly and he pulled away from a little. He breathed in her ear and she shuddered against him.

"What way big sister? What am I? What happened?" He asked kneading her back.

"Shinobu let go of me!" She said getting sick to her stomach.

"No, I need something else. I am so hungry." He said unable to concentrate.

"Asher! Asher! Get Papa! Get him now!" She yelled.

Her silver haired brother popped in and his eyes widened and then he ported out. Minutes later he popped back in with Eyal. The uppyr leader had to haul off the now former kumo doctor off of his sister.

"Please Rina! I am so hungry." He whined.

"You will kill her. Do you understand? You are out of control at the moment." Eyal snapped.

"Oh shut up! Why should I listen to you?" Shinobu growled.

"Because I am uppyr and now so are you. You would do good to listen. You damn near killed your mother last night." He said.

"Where is Haha?" He demanded.

Shinobu suddenly ported out and he found his mother. She was asleep and he stared at her. He felt like an animal at the moment but so many things were coursing through him. He fell on her and she woke up immediately.

"Help me." He said whimpering.

"Shinobu." She said holding his face.

"I do not understand." He groaned.

"Good Kamis Shinobu." She said as she began to recognize certain signs.

She had him feed from her and it was way too erotic. She had to push him off and he stared at her. She rolled away and she grabbed clothes and went to her bathroom. She dressed quickly and she was suddenly pressed chest first against the closet door.

"Shinobu, I am your mother. This is not right." She growled.

"So hungry Haha. Please tell me how to stop it." He whispered in her ear.

He was breathing heavily along her neck and she could not believe what was happening. She ported them to Paris to the main cemetery. Shinobu refused to let her go and he was scenting along her neck.

"Son, I can help you but you have to let me go." She said urgently.

"What do we have here." Sebastein said amused.

"Did you feel me?" Asuna demanded.

"Oui." He smiled.

"Haha?" Shinobu asked actually licking along her neck.

"Boy! That is your mother. Even as immoral as most would have our kind, we do not fuck our mothers." Sebastein said nearing Shinobu.

Sebastein pulled Shinobu away and he growled like a wild man.

"Is he what I think he is?" Asuna asked tensely.

"That would be a definite oui. I would say one of the very old ones made him. I hate to say this darling but he needs to gorge on blood and fuck himself into a coma." Sebastein stated bluntly.

"Who would dare?" She asked in contempt.

"Not a clue. We are not a tight knit group you see. I hate to do this to the boy but he needs a woman?" He asked as a question.

"Hai!" She growled.

"Just checking." He laughed.

Sebastein ported all three to his villa outside of Paris and he called on one of his human servants. Asuna watched in shock and as he held her chin and she suddenly broke out into a grin. She looked at Shinobu and took his hand and led him from the common area. Asuna sat down in complete shock and Sebastein sat down as well. He gave her a smug look and she looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Darling, I told you if you wished that you could disarm with a look. You act as if you are better or above your nature." He said as he stood and poured himself a glass of wine.

"I do not understand." She stated flatly.

He was suddenly in her lap and the overwhelming lust that she felt like last time ripped through her. She stared up at his green eyes.

"Our look does not work as well as on another of our kind but we feel it. I felt you in Paris. I have imagined so many times what you taste like and feel like." He said in a low and lustful tone.

"What do you know of the inu named Aldwyn?" She demanded.

"He came for a short while and learned about the psi abilities. These Panyu dogs are all kinds of incubus you know. Canines and uppyr seem to go well together. God woman I want you. I want you so bad." He said pressing her back into the chair.

"Get off of me Sebastein." She growled.

"You can fuck a Shouten but not one of your own?" He said suddenly angry.

"How in the hell do you know what I do?" She snapped.

"The blood drinking community is a small one oui. I know all about the great succubus Lady Asuna. You should be here and with your brethren!" He growled at her.

"Thank you for helping my son but get the hell off of me." Asuna hissed.

His green eyes seemed glacial and he climbed off of her. She stood up and her eyes rolled back in her head. She was caught in such incredible sensations; she was normally the one that did this to others. She felt wetness leak from her center and she groaned out loudly.

"You are not the only one darling. I am very good at my own powers as well." He said in a whisper.

She lifted a shaking hand and he was slammed into his wall. He laughed and he realized she was truly powerful. He strained but it took much effort to escape her grasp. He walked up to her and jerked her forward. His kiss was overwhelming and he sank them to their knees. She moaned into it but ripped her lips away. Sebastein was furious and he gripped her shoulders.

"You fuck gas bags." He said coldly.

"Well they call us blood bags." She snapped.

"Allow yourself to know what it is you are." He said ghosting his lips along her jaw.

"I know what I am. I have no desire to know what you are." Asuna said in a hateful tone.

He ripped open her shirt and he stared at her lovely breasts. Need ripped through him and he slammed her back with a wave of his hand. She was out of breath and Sebastein lowered his mouth and began to suckle her breast surprisingly with very little pressure. She mewled loudly and splayed his hand across her belly. He slipped his fangs around her nipple and she thrashed as untold pleasures ripped through her. Sebastein was becoming quite drunk off of her blood and his hunger was getting out of control.

"I need you. Woman I need you." He rasped hard.

"Get. Off. Me." She said jerkily.

"No! Please do not do this." He growled.

He made her look at him and he was being low but she snarled in rage. This female's powers rivaled Danika's any day and he was in a fury. He undid his trousers and only slipped his cock between her folds. He did not enter her and he pressed against her clit to create friction. He was breathing harder and groaning as he jerked his hips to create more.

"I will not take you against your will but I need you." He said in agony.

Her eyes were pink and she was fighting off too much. She shifted her hips and he slipped inside of her. Both of them were immediately paralyzed for a moment. Sebastein cried out loudly as he felt another of his kind.

"God do you know how good you feel? Do you know how long it has been since I have been with another like me?" He demanded.

"No idea." She said completely overwhelmed.

Sebastein moved within her and it was surreal. It did not seem physical at all. She had no clue about anything and she was hoarse she realized. She was already addicted and she hated it. Sebastein took from her as much as she took from him. They had shared in a feeding and he finally fell to his back. He was still almost fully clothed and so was she.

"You take liberties Sebastein." Asuna said coldly.

"I suppose. I will not regret it." He said standing.

"What will happen with Shinobu?" She asked softly.

"I have pathed to another that he is to be kept an eye on. He will take as many women as he can for now. He will be a slut basically until he can control his hunger." He shrugged.

"Will you keep him here? His younger sister was taken by the Shouten as well as his elder sister." She said stiffly.

"I will do this oui under one condition." He said turning to stare at her.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"You will come here and finally know what it is you are. Found out what it is that dominates your blood. You are stronger then Danika ever was and you rival me." He said flatly.

"How old are you Sebastein?" She asked suddenly.

"I know all about your basilisk king and all about the wyvern. I was alive before this land was called Gaul." He said crossing his arms.

"You are older then Vlad?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Oui. I am older then Vlad. He is an extremely rare and powerful type of uppyr Lady Asuna. I do not fool myself and think myself superior by any means but I am older. We are powerful too." He said looking out his window.

"How many are left?" She asked.

"I do not know. Your son will be guided. It may take a week or more but he will be brought out of this blood and carnal lust." He said quitting the common room.

She was dumbfounded and she gathered her clothes to her and prepared to go find her daughters.

Ayana finally came to and she was not in Sendai any more. She sat up and looked around. She saw a tall and willowy being of immense beauty. His very pale grey eyes flicked over her and his features were angular. His hair was long and ebony that he had pulled back. His barely elfin like ears were pierced many times and his arms were crossed. She was still in a little physical pain and she had barely anything to do with the Shouten.

"You are finally awake after three days. You were injured heinously only recently our doctors say." He said in a deeply masculine voice.

"I was attacked by a low level dragon." She said in a monotone.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I was pregnant but then I was not. Why am I here Shouten? I am a kumo princess and nothing more." She said in that same monotone.

"You are unique spideress. Answer my questions and no harm will come to you. I am Hatham." He said sitting in an arm chair.

He was elegant and obviously well educated. Ayana turned and stared at him blankly. He found her lack of emotion disturbing and he leaned forward.

"What happened in this attack? You said you were with child." He said raising an ebony brow.

"I am a taiyoukai; that means upper level daemon. I was attacked by a low level youkai which is no more then a glorified wild animal. I was almost done with my pregnancy and he was a boy who was to be named Tima. His father and I were most pleased about his upcoming birth. The dragon carved open my belly and ate my son." She said devoid of animation.

Hatham was actually horrified and he sat back. He watched her and she lay on her side and drew her legs up to her.

"If you will please kill me. I care not if you harm me either but please be merciful and do it quickly." She asked softly.

"I said if you cooperated then you would not be harmed." Hatham stated.

"As you wish." She said then closed her eyes.

"I am speechless as to your tragedy. I am sorry to hear it." He said actually in sympathy.

"It is no worse then what your kind has inflicted upon my own family. It was a Shouten who ripped my sister's first daughter from her womb. It is no worse then witnessing my sister's dead body strangled with her own intestines. I know what the Shouten are capable of. I ask since I have cooperated that may it please be quick." She said unemotionally.

"Do not think I will be riled up by your words corporeal. I am being reasonable but if you wish then so be it, it can become unpleasant." Hatham said in annoyance.

"There is no winning. Do your will for I have none. I am nothing but a kumo onna who is more like her father. Whatever your plans they are wasted on me." She stated.

He stood up and leaned over her bed. Ayana looked up into his pale eyes and his searched hers.

"I have read that you are named after a very revered spideress. Her name is Ayana the Great. You are Ayana the Younger. Are her shoes too big to fill?" He asked almost tauntingly.

"Ayana the Great is Lady Asuna now. I have no need to fill Lady Ayana's shoes as she is filling them herself. I am just named after a great onna. Do your will or get out of my face." Ayana said again without emotion.

She was a mystery to him and he stepped back. She closed her eyes again and she actually fell asleep. He slipped out of the room and he went in search of Raganos. He found his cousin in his chambers and he was recovering from his last battle with the Japanese halfling.

"She is something. I would like the opportunity of converting this woman." Hatham stated.

"Do not lower yourself cousin." Raganos snorted.

"No my king. She is well learned and well spoken. She is also brave and flat out fearless." He stated.

"I said do not lower yourself. She is a blood bag. Feed from her and use her for gratification if you must but remember our ultimate goal. Eventually it is not her we want but what she can provide." Raganos said sneering.

Hatham kept his eyes straight and did not roll his eyes. He bowed low and he went back to the spideress. He went to remove her clothes and intended to bathe her. He found claw marks and bruises from what he assumed was the attack. She woke up and his hands were tracing along her healing injuries.

"Hai I am a corporeal blood bag. We bruise and bleed all the time." She stated.

"You have been in such a deep sleep that you had not bathed. I figured you would feel better if you did." He said in a neutral tone.

"Whatever you wish." She stated.

"I wish for you to act yourself woman. Sniveling bitches get on my nerves." He snapped.

She narrowed her eyes and slapped him. A small smile broke out on his face and he helped her up. He led her half clothed into a large bathing room. She was surprised and he finished undressing her. Nothing he was doing was licentious and he guided her down some steps into the pool.

"How is the temperature? Shouten are colder in nature then corporeals are so it may be too hot." He said watching her.

"It is fine." She said flatly.

He did roll his eyes and he undressed. She was going to test his patience by being a typical difficult bitch. Hatham was behind her and she gasped softly. She felt his large hands begin to work soap into lather onto her skin. Ayana stared ahead and he was just cleaning her.

"Which way do you bend?" She asked in her monotone.

"Odd question." He stated.

"It is valid. I have come to learn that duality is not uncommon in Shouten." Ayana said.

"I have had more women in my bed then men." He said honestly.

"So you prefer onna?" She asked.

"I would have to say yes." He said leaning her head back and wetting her long black hair.

"You have no interest in a filthy blood bag do you?" She demanded.

"Do you wish me to?" he asked.

"No." She replied.

"Honest." He chuckled.

She said nothing more and he turned her around. He ran the soap across her front and he kept his touch inoffensive. He picked her up under her arms and set her on the side and opened her thighs. He saw a mark that looked vaguely like a web.

"My first mate. He was a kumo male name Yasunari. He was killed in the last century by ningen." She said looking over his head.

"What is the purpose of this mark?" He asked.

"When a kumo couple mates completely; typically it leads to young. We were in a haze and I became pregnant. Yasunari was killed in the Boxer Rebellion and I almost died as well." She said clenching her jaw.

"What does completely mean?" He asked intrigued.

"With our rational and instinctual sides in place. A kumo cannot conceive young unless both halves of our natures are in place." She said tightly.

"Fascinating! A Shouten must be corporeal obviously to conceive our young." He said looking at her lovely face.

"Okay you can quit looking at me like I am a science experiment. I am a person. I know you think I must be something useless and dirty because I am not like you but I love and I live." She suddenly growled in a very angry tone.

"Well that is much better." He said crossing his arms.

"I wish you all would die." She snarled.

"Not exactly what I wish to hear but I accept it." Hatham shrugged.

She rolled and suddenly got out of the water. She saw silk robes hanging and she intended to get one. He phased out and appeared in front of her. She barely came past his shoulder and she bumped into his body. Ayana whirled and her claws caught his midsection. He hissed as powerful venom affected him.

"What manner of spider are you?" He asked.

"A funnel web." Ayana said sneering.

"What fired you up woman?" He asked curiously.

"Realizing that you would be dishonorable. You will probably torture me to death and I will not go that way. If I am to die then it will be in battle." She said growling.

"You think I would go back on my word?" Hatham asked miffed.

"Hai I do." She said curling her lip.

She extended her hand and he watched amazed as a fan shaped blade appeared. She was still naked but she would fight him like this. His brows furrowed and he was aroused. Her black hair was in thick chunks and stuck to her back.

"I will not fight you like this woman. I will admit this scenario is making me intrigued but I am not a mindless brute." He said stepping back.

She snarled in anger and she again whirled around. He had to duck to avoid loosing his head. He had to back flip to again avoid her blade. Hatham phased his hand into hers and made her hand contract so she dropped her blade. She snarled in rage and fell to her knees.

"Kill me! Kill me! Do it you fucking coward, do it!" She screamed.

"What has you so?" He demanded.

"I cannot take this. Give me an honorable end! Do it!" She said trying to yank his hand.

"You have me confused with another being. I am not like what you think a Shouten is. I am not that cretin Raganos." He said jerking his hand away.

"How are you not?" She yelled.

"He is my king and I owe him my fealty because he is the rightful ruler but I am not foolish." Hatham said with narrowed eyes.

Ayana ported to the room she had been in. He was surprised and he phased his clothing back on. He went into the room and she had covered her form with a blanket and she was shaking silently. He realized she was crying but it seemed she was attempting some dignity. He could respect her for it and he sighed. He sat in the arm chair and settled in. She was completely still and silent after awhile and he went to check on her. Her brow was furrowed and he could see some similarities to the silver haired woman. He barely touched pale magenta stripes on her cheeks and she murmured Chikara in her sleep. It was a Japanese name and he was intrigued. She opened her eyes and she saw him hovering. She began growling low in her throat and he held her shoulders.

"Who is Chikara?" he asked.

"He is the tarantula lord." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you say his name?" Hatham asked.

"He saved my life from the dragon." Ayana replied.

"You said in a breathy way woman. You said as if you were in a passionate moment." He observed.

"What you wish to know that I rutted him? I did and it was wonderful. He and I both regret it but it was wonderful." She said as she blinked back tears.

"Did it mean that much? Apparently he is the type to deny himself pleasure and love for honor. How droll." He said in contempt.

She snarled and she surged forward. She was wearing a silk robe and she neared her nose to his. Her eyes were bleeding red and she slapped him. Hatham grabbed her wrists and got her down. It made him angry that this spider was obviously so stupid. He held her jaw lightly and he slipped his tongue inside of her very warm mouth. She bit his tongue but it did not deter him. He stroked his bloodied tongue against hers and she suddenly groaned into it. He slowly pulled back and he stared at her.

"Idiot." He muttered.

"Me?" She said simmering in anger.

"No him. You are lovely. Would it surprise you that I prefer corporeal lovers?" He said watching her.

"Why is that?" Ayana asked.

"I adore to phase into my lover and guide their hands. I love to touch them with their own fingers. When I do culminate, it is incredible. A corporeal body is so much firmer and softer." He said in a heated tone.

She actually gulped at his words. It was erotic at what he enjoyed but she was truly not up for the Shouten to toy with her.

"I do not play games Ayana. I play to win." He said running a hand up her silk covered belly to brush across her breast.

She tried to sneer but he softly kissed her again. Hatham did nothing else but kiss her softly at first but he slowly deepened it. He ripped his lips away and snarled. She was confused and his eyes were milky colored.

"My oh my you have aroused my hunger. Well then I shall leave you for now." He said trying to get up.

"Do not leave me." She said gripping him.

"Pardon?" Hatham asked surprised.

"Nothing." She said and she rolled away.

"No who toys with whom, hmm? I shall be quite blunt and honest at this moment but I am starving. Your little displays and your delicious lips have me quite agitated." He said clenching his teeth.

She said nothing and he made an angry noise. He moved her hair and nipped at the back of her neck. She gasped softly and he continued to do it. Raganos had said just let her be taken but he had held her back. He had been intrigued with her when he had kidnapped her. By her skills, if she had been in a normal state then he probably would not have gotten her.

"I have to leave now or I will end up drinking from you." He said in a lower baritone.

She still said nothing and Hatham was mad. He slipped his fangs into her juncture and she cried out. She was shocked it did not hurt and she yelped as he held her. He ripped his fangs away and he phased her silks away. She was surprised again and his eyes were still that milky shade. He leaned over her like a predator and her instincts kicked in. She grabbed his throat and he was suddenly clawing at her hand.

"I am not food! Do you hear me? Was my babe not enough? He was not food either!" She snarled.

He got her hand free and he gasped in air. Her chest was heaving and she jumped on him. He was wrestling a physically powerful female. He hated fighting in general but she was wild.

"Listen to me!" He snarled.

"No! I am not a buffet! I am kumo. I am not a filthy blood drinker." She said in anger.

She was reacting to her pain and she did not mean it but he pinned her flat. He looked down at her and his chest felt like it was constricted.

"I am a blood drinker but I cannot change that anymore then you can change that you are more spider can you?" Hatham demanded.

She felt his member pressed against her thigh. She stared at his eyes and she realized he wanted her.

"What were you supposed to do with me?" Ayana asked.

"You were supposed to be given to whomever. They were supposed to beget you with child. You were not waking up so I decided to wait." He hissed.

She suddenly rubbed him and his eyes strained to change more. She was curious and Hatham was trying not to become more aroused.

"It is getting difficult to think clearly when you do that woman. I have admitted that I prefer women so why do this?" He said getting a strained voice.

"I do not know. I could be lewd and say that it is obvious you are nicely equipped." She said rubbing more.

"I would say I am tall." He groaned.

"We use our venom in rutting." She said meeting his odd eyes.

"For what reason?" He asked in a breathy tone.

"Should you like to find out?" She retorted.

"I would not harm myself on purpose thank you!" He growled at her.

"No. It is not done to hurt." She said as she slipped her claw close to the base of his member and Hatham's mouth dropped open.

His eyes went completely white and untold raptures were stealing through him. It did not hurt yet but if he got any harder then he would. She softly brushed fingers across his bulge and he whined.

"Oh Gods!" He said falling away from her.

He wrapped his own hand around his girth and stroked hard. He was trying to not be a brute but the venom was making the stroking more intense. He arched off the bed and he was rasping hard. He usually did not have to touch himself at all. He had a long list of past times but this could not wait. He felt her mouth suddenly on the head of his cock and Hatham snarled out. She slowly slid more of him into her mouth and he was frozen in the paralyzing sensations. She was relieving the ache caused by her venom and no more. Ayana sucked and used her tongue to get him to the edge really fast. She was using her tongue on the underside of his staff to massage the silky flesh and he tried to yell. She slid him all the way back as he came. His mind could only focus on the glorious eruption and he saw her ebony head with her perfect lips around him. She slowly pulled back and she settled on her side. His chest rose and fell rapidly and his head turned to stare at her.

"I get whims. I am sorry." She said blushing.

He could not form words and he felt shaky. Never had an orgasm been so intense and it had been spur of the moment. It had not been a build up of passion or need.

"I did not intend for you to service me." He said trying to focus his vision.

"Service you? I will have you know that I do have a little inu in me and that is a treat! Go on you arrogant creep." She snapped.

"I did not mean to offend." He said unable to get himself under control.

"My venom is still in you. I did not get it all." She said nearing his groin.

He was instantly hard again but she had sunk her fangs so close to his manhood. She was aggressively sucking and he assumed it was to get her venom out. He groaned and he grabbed her shapely backside and spread her open. He thrust his tongue along her center and perineum. Ayana choked and the sensations were new to her. Hatham was crazed as he began to suck along her openings. She was moaning and he could not think straight at all. He was shaking as he tasted her and she was divine. He could quickly become addicted to this but it was way too intense. He usually was a seducer and took his time. This was becoming out of control. He felt her fingers grip his thighs tightly and he made a gurgling sound. He positioned her so that she was wide open to him and he slipped fingers inside of her. He yelled out when he felt her warm mouth around one testes.

"I want to be in you. I want to be in you as I release." He snarled.

"No." She said going back to laving her tongue on it.

He pressed his head back into the bed and he was rasping for deeper breaths. Ayana took a deep breath and his body was holding onto the venom too much. She bit off her claws on a couple of fingers and she slipped them into him deeply. She used her other hand to stroke him and Hatham was not able to comprehend it fully. He was overloaded and he stopped his pleasuring of her and he stiffened as his body experienced spasms. Ayana knew what her venom would do if not released and she refused to be a bully. She again swallowed the evidence of his immense orgasm and she climbed off of him.

"It would appear that funnel venom would be highly toxic to you. I am sorry for that but you should be fine now." She said standing.

"You did that to rid me of your venom?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Hai. I am not like you Shouten. I wish for sleep." She said going to the chair and curling up.

He blinked and he was crushed under immense lethargy. He had just had the most acute and incredible sexual encounter of his life and she was dismissing him. Hatham was not used to his partners not enjoying and it did not sit well with him. He managed to look up and she was already fast asleep. He just could not wrap his mind around what this woman was capable of and he decided that this male spider must be incredibly stupid indeed.

Nanami was really pissed off. She had also killed another Shouten that had tried to sedate her. She was a growling, snarling mess. She saw a black haired male step in and he stepped over the body of the Shouten and he sighed. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"They said you were difficult." He stated.

"What you expect me to bend over and say fuck me? Hello, NOT!" She growled.

"Feisty. So much like Augusta you are." He said nearing.

"You are Raganos." She said with widened eyes.

"That would be a yes. They said you are not a typical blood bag. They said you are not normal at all." Raganos stated fingering her hair.

"Get your nasty Shouten hands off of me!" She growled.

"I heard that you now have Shouten siblings and your eldest brother is Shouten is he not? Not such a nice thing to say." He said grabbing her neck.

"You think I should say something nice to you? How about you die bastard!" Nanami said lifting her lethal claws.

Raganos saw what seemed to be an electric current. He was astounded and he stepped back.

"You are like her! You are an elemental." He said impressed.

"Excuse me?" She hissed.

He phased behind her and grabbed her hand and jerked it painfully behind her back. She struggled and she managed to gouge him with her other hand. He hissed and he pressed his lips against her ear.

"Very nice. I am told you are a doctor as well. I shall enjoy this very much." He said cruelly.

"Get off of me!" She screamed.

He was in no mood to be gentle and he ripped her clothes. Nanami had no intentions of being raped and she moved fast. She stabbed him in the neck in the jugular and he fell to his knees; blood spurted from the wound and she looked around wildly.

"You little bitch!" He snarled.

She ran out of the room so fast that she was dizzy. She was trying to sense Ayana but she could not. She was also trying to sense Shinobu too. She ported out and ended up in the middle of a regular old forest. She looked around wildly but she knew she was not on her plane. It seemed so weird that it looked so normal. She ran as fast and as far as she could. She was out of breath and she held onto a tree. She saw two Shouten in the distance and she grew wrathful. She threw one with her mind and she was satisfied to hear bone break. A light brown haired male appeared and he was shocked. His odd hazel eyes met hers and she let her yoki flow around her hand.

"What are you?" He asked back stepping.

"Stay the hell away from me!" She snarled.

"You are not a wraith." He said softly.

"No shit Sherlock." She snapped.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I am a regular old daemon. You fucking wraiths call us blood bags and we call you all gas bags." She snapped.

"I do not call corporeal daemons blood bags." He said offended.

"Who the hell are you?" Nanami asked.

"Barel Sahen." He said lifting his chin.

"You do not look like a Jing or a tr'Awnhi." She said looking him over.

"Because I am a Sahen." He stated.

"Okay whatever. Get the hell out of my way." She said shoving past him.

"You hurt my brother." He stated.

"And your king just tried to rape me." She stated hatefully.

"Why would the king need to rape anyone?" Barel asked.

"Because my family really hates him." She said coldly.

"The Sahen have nothing to do with it." He said bristling.

She grunted and she went to search for the other male. She found him and she was stunned. His leg was broken badly and she could see white bone protruding from his skin. She covered her mouth with her hand and she knelt near him.

"I am so sorry." She said stunned.

"What did we do?" He asked in a shaky tone.

"You are Shouten?" She offered.

"I see. Barel, can you get a doctor?" The older male said in pain.

"Yes." He said quickly.

"Wait! I am a doctor." She said assessing the leg.

The younger male was obviously distressed but Nanami was carefully feeling along the leg. She did not think she had thrown him that hard.

"Apparently you did." He muttered.

"You are telepathic?" She asked.

"Yes." He groaned in pain.

"I need to get you to my hospital. Can you stay corporeal?" She asked.

"Yes." He said biting his lip.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Taev. I am Taev Sahen." He stated.

"Taev! Taev stay with me!" She said shaking him.

"What is wrong?" Barel asked worried.

"You have to phase us to Tokyo now! Fatty tissue from his bone marrow may have entered his blood stream. NOW!" She yelled.

Barel touched her arm and his elder brother and phased them to the very foreign city. She looked around and she ported them to Yamasaki General. Her clothes were torn and she looked a mess but she saw several nurses she knew.

"Trauma now!" She yelled.

Barel had never been away from Central Asia and this was weird to him. They rolled his brother and the woman who had harmed his brother began to work to save his life. Nanami climbed up on his body and began CPR. She was cussing under her breath and she felt horrible. A nurse began to bag the Shouten and she beat his chest. She heard a rhythm again and she cried out in relief. Barel was wringing his hands and he watched her work.

"Get the OR ready. I will do the leg repair myself. I want paralytics on board and six of morphine and widow." She said to the nurse.

"Hai Doctor Yamasaki." They said rolling him away.

"What do you mean paralytics?" He said worried.

"I have to keep him in this plane. I have worked on Shouten before. I know what I am doing." She said walking towards the elevator.

"Will he live?" Barel asked in a strained voice.

"Hai! He will live. I am so sorry." She said as she went to put on scrubs.

* * *

She was exhausted and it had taken hours to fix his compound fracture. He was in a medical coma to keep him in the corporeal plane and she pulled off her cap and her silver hair fell down her back. Her father stood in the gallery and she walked slowly towards. She walked into his arms and she began to cry.

"Nami." He said hugging her tightly.

"I hurt him when I escaped. He did nothing to me and I hurt him." She said wiping her eyes.

"You made it right. Where is Ayana?" He asked.

"I do not know Chichi. I tried. I could not sense her or Shinobu." She said laying her head against his shoulder.

"Shinobu is in Paris." He said softly.

"What? Why is he in Paris?" She asked.

"He was drained of blood and apparently turned into an incubus." Nobu said in anger.

"Oh Kamis. Oh Kamis." She said shaking hard.

"He will be okay but we have no idea how he is going to be." He said.

"He is uppyr now? What the fuck?" She asked in anguish.

"We have to find Ayana." He said.

Nanami saw Barel and he looked upset. She left her sire and she walked up to him.

"I was able to repair the leg. I had to put him into a coma which is like a death sleep. We will ease him out of it tomorrow. His heart is beating well." She said feeling major guilt.

"Thank you." He said following her.

She nodded and she went to the room that he was in. She sat next to the bed and she looked at him. He had dark blond hair. His eyes were the green hazel color and he was softer and much prettier then the black eyed wraiths in her opinion. His younger brother sat on the other side and she decided to stay awake.

* * *

She was standing next to the bed and she was pushing the drugs that would wake him up.

"Taev? Wake up. It is Doctor Yamasaki. Taev please wake up." Nanami said shaking him hard.

He slowly came to and he was starving badly. He looked over and saw the woman that had injured him and he was in a corporeal hospital.

"Hungry." He rasped.

"You can drink water till I see how you are, okay?" She said putting a cup to his lips.

He greedily drank the cold water down and his stomach clenched painfully. His lips were dry and he felt cotton mouthed.

"Please I need blood." He said hoarsely.

"No. You have been on a breathing machine for over a day." She said with authority.

She infused his IV with widow venom and it burned at first but then he felt incredibly warm. He stared at her and he gave her a look.

"What is that?" He asked heavily slurred.

"It is known as widow venom. My people have used it for generations as a pain reliever and other things. We now make it synthetically and we just call it widow." She explained.

"It is wonderful. Thank you." He said laying his head back.

"You will be unable to walk for about another day. I have to keep you somewhat paralyzed to keep you here. I will begin to tube feed you in about an hour." She explained.

"Tube feed me?" He asked slurring again.

"Hai. I will insert a tube down your nose and supply you with the nutrients you need. Since you are Shouten; you get nutrition from blood. I will give you blood products such as plasma and platelets. The day after tomorrow I will allow you to leave but you will need to stay off of your leg for at least a week." She said softly.

"All this from a broken bone?" Taev asked.

"Hai. I am sorry. I was reacting. I just found out my older brother was drained and turned. My older sister is missing." She said.

"Hatham has her. He is my friend." He said smiling widely.

"You know who has Ayana?" She asked shocked.

"Yes. He said she was beautiful. He said she was very broken as well." He said actually giggling.

She realized he was quite high and she sat down. She pursed her lips and checked his vitals. She pushed a little more widow and he became even more relaxed.

"Would Hatham hurt Ayana?" She asked.

"No. Hatham likes corporeals. I am much shyer then he is." He said with a goofy look on his face.

"Why?" She asked.

"He says sex is better." He laughed lightly.

"Would he rape Ayana?" Nanami growled.

"Why would he rape her? No! You have not seen him. Most Shouten women only wish he would pay attention to them. He has not touched a Shouten in a long time." He said furrowing his brow.

"So he is a womanizer. You are Sahen correct? Why were you around the tr'Awnhi palace?" She demanded.

"I have been fostered since I was a boy. I am supposed to marry one of the king's nieces." He slurred.

"Yeah I see. Okay you need your blood products now." She said as she went to wash her hands.

"You have a pretty backside." He said in a husky tone.

"Thanks. I will tell my husband you think so." She retorted.

"Am I supposed to be aroused?" He asked looking under his sheet.

"It can relax you so much that you can become aroused." She replied.

"You were pumping me for information." He slurred again.

"Hai I was. You are in no pain and I will patch up what I did. I hurt you without thought and I am sorry for that." She said as she opened a feeding tube kit.

"I am really aroused." He said bluntly.

"Give me your hand." She said softly.

She lifted the sheet and wrapped his hand around himself. He looked annoyed and she gave him a look.

"Now stroke it away. Wait till I get this down you though. Do not move." She commanded.

She titled his head back and she threaded the tube down his nasal passage into his throat and he tried to choke. She was careful and taped it in place.

"Gods it burns!" He cried.

"Sorry. You will get used to it. Now let me get some blood products." She said heading to the door.

She came back and hooked up the feeding tube to his nutrients and he stared at her. He looked drowsy and lust filled at the same time. She sat down and picked up a magazine. She flipped through it and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I feel my leg a little." He said gasping.

"Hold on." She said pushing more widow venom.

She surmised his metabolism was higher since he was on a liquid diet. She hated to do what she needed but she set up a slow drip of the widow. This poor Shouten was going to be stoned out of his mind.

"How is that?" She asked looking back.

"So good. Gods we need to import that stuff. I am still getting hotter." He said settling in.

"You are either hard as rock or in severe pain. If I were you, I would take hard as rock." She said bluntly.

"You are funny. You are very funny. I do not like my betrothed. I like you." He said lolling his head to the side.

"Listen. Again I am sorry but you are going to be red faced later. Now try and rest." She commanded.

"Could you help me a little?" He asked squirming.

She sighed and slipped on some gloves. She pulled his sheet down and he did indeed have a raging erection. She felt bad for the poor man but he was not her problem. She again placed his hand around his own girth and covered him up.

"Work on it. I will see you after a while." She said leaving him there.

She shook her head and not only did she have a high Shouten but a horny one as well.

Ayana was staring out at the forest and thoughts of escape had begun to creep into her mind. She realized something bad had to have happened. Hatham had stayed away from her and she figured she had bruised his self important ego. They had stopped bothering her and she wondered. She stood up and she moved to the door. She peaked out and not a Shouten was in sight. She dashed out and made a run for it. She wondered what the hell was going on and she felt the Shouten nearby but did not see any. She made it from the palace and she entered a large forest. She heard shouts and screams and realized they were under attack. She smirked and figured it was her family or the Jings. She stared straight up and the tree was huge. She changed form and climbed up the trunk. When she got to the upper canopy she began to spin an elaborate web. She did not think she could hunt but at least she could observe. She would be hidden and she masked heavily. She did not feel any other corporeal youkai and she took the opportunity to fall into a light sleep. She felt vibrations and she charged. Hatham was at the edge of the web and he was shocked to see a giant arachnid. Anger shot through her and she used a leg and smashed into him. He grunted and it dawned on him that this was not an animal but an intelligent being. Ayana realized he had no idea who she was. She reared her fangs back and he phased out. He appeared higher up. His behavior told her that there were other kumo around. She kept snapping her lethal fangs.

"Who are you spider? I know you are intelligent so start pathing!" He said in anger.

She rubbed her legs together and a whining type noise could be heard. Hatham realized that it was communicating with the others and he morphed his hand and shoved it through her thorax. She actually made a high pitched whine and he looked down. He saw many spiders with black hair and black eyes. In the front was a copper headed man and a brunette male.

"Lady Ayana!" Bihua hissed.

Hatham looked over at her and he pulled his arm back.

"Why did you attack?" He hissed softly.

She changed form and fell back into her web. Blood stained the white silk gown she wore. She saw Maki amongst the throng and she clutched her chest.

"I do not belong here." She said hoarsely.

"I have not harmed you!" Hatham said in anger.

"You just did." She gasped.

"Ayana!" Maki yelled.

"Maki." She mumbled.

She ported down and stumbled amongst the throng. Shouten appeared everywhere and one phased straight into Ichinose. Ayana's eyes widened in horror as his chest exploded outward.

"MAKI!" She screamed.

Chikara caught her as she stumbled forward and Bihua took off the head of the Shouten who had killed Ichinose. Ayana was struggling in Chikara's arms and he let her go to him. Hatham saw the whole thing and he grieved for the amazing woman. He phased out and Chikara saw it. He looked over at the princess and he allowed Bihua to assist her. She was inconsolable and he could not blame her. The warriors gathered around her and they killed off the rest of the Shouten. Ayana was screaming and it was painful to hear. Bihua looked at Chikara and tears actually glazed his eyes. Chikara too felt her anguish. Aya came up and stunned the royal onna and she fell limp against her dead mate.

"Lady Asuna is calling for us to withdraw. Bring Lady Ayana, Chikara. Bihua can you bring Prince Maki?" Aya said almost choking.

This scene was too familiar to them both and he nodded. He picked up the dead shinigami and Chikara picked up Ayana. He feared for her and she had damn near lost her mind the last time. He could not bear to see it again.

Ayana was laid out on her bed and she had been sedated. Asuna was in shock and her face was covered in tears. Maki was going to be buried in the family shrine as a prince of the Tsuchigumo, next to Yasunari. Asuna knew Ayana's pain all too well. She turned and head to the main audience hall. She met Chikara and she beckoned him over.

"My lady?" He asked in a hoarse tone.

"My daughter is wounded in a way that no doctor can heal. There is no bringing Ichinose back. You were there for her after her baby was ripped from her and I should like for her to be able to count on you." She said gently.

"I will do what I can." He said choked up.

"Ayana will try and self destruct." She commented.

"How can you know?" Chikara asked.

"It is what I did." Asuna said walking away.

Asuna walked back into Ayana's room and sat on the side of the bed. Ayana's eyes opened and they looked clouded from heavy sedation.

"I asked him to kill me. He would not kill me. Now I wish he had killed me." She said clutching her chest.

"Who?" Asuna asked brushing away her hair.

"Hatham. It hurts Haha." She whispered in a wretched tone.

"Why did Hatham not kill you?" She asked softly.

"I do not know. I wish he had." She said rolling over.

Asuna nodded and she left her be. Ayana was suffering and the eldest daughter of Ishin stood up. Her father had been here and had finally left to prepare his son in law. She could not handle the idea of Maki gone. She stumbled to her sideboard and looked at the sake. She did not want to be drunk either. She grew angry and she shouted as she threw the sake bottle and glasses against the wall. She felt Chikara stand in the doorway. His hair was pulled back partially and his ears were exposed. Ayana stared at him and she blinked back tears.

"Ayana?" He asked softly.

"Hai?" She whispered back.

"Princess is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Take your katana and run me through." She said with a shaky voice.

"My lady?" He asked shocked.

"You will not do it. I know this about you. I knew when you felt shame." Ayana said walking to the window.

"I did not feel…" He tried to say.

"No worries Chikara. You can tell my Haha that you did what she asked; inu hearing and sense of smell." She said as fat tears fell down her face.

"Ayana, I…" He said nearing her.

"You should see your mate more Chikara, you need to see her more even if you are only fond of her. You may find you may not be able to if something happened. Have a good day." She said and she ported away via her shoki.

Chikara stood by in shock and he had no clue where she would go. She had smashed her sake and she was wishing for death. His eyes widened and he suspected she would try and go after the Shouten.

* * *

She was in Kazakhstan and she was trying to feel any Shouten. Her eyes were red and she would fight whoever. She felt a Shouten and she whirled around. Hatham was leaning against a tree and she stared at him with nothing but sadness.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Fight me! He would not have been here if you had not taken me! You fight me and you kill me." She screamed at him.

"I will not fight you woman. I have no true quarrel with you." He said bowing.

"Maki came after me! One of your things killed him. He was innocent! He was innocent you bastard!" She screamed as she fell against him and beat his chest.

He held her upper arms and she was wailing. He actually felt moved and she continued to beat his chest.

"Please kill me. Please just do it. I cannot live through this. Not again." She said burying her face against his chest.

"What purpose would my killing you serve? Why not just do it yourself?" He reasoned.

"There is more honor in battle. Do not mock me! You caused this!" She said with a hate filled voice.

"I am not mocking you. You lost your mate; that is tragedy but dying serves no purpose." He said making her look at him.

"I will destroy you!" She said hatefully.

"Really? I had thought we had passed the ridiculousness of my species difference and yours. I did not kill your mate woman and I will not take responsibility for it. I also shielded you from Raganos. Take that information for what it is worth and shove it." He said pushing her away.

She stiffened and she felt Chikara. Hatham held onto her tightly and he narrowed his eyes.

"Princess Ayana please come with me." He called.

"Chikara go! I will handle myself old man." She growled.

Hatham raised a brow and stared at the male spider and found the term old man quite humorous. The spider looked like a young man in his prime. Chikara came over and actually jerked her from the wraith's hands. Hatham looked at Chikara as if he was a bug to squash and Ayana suddenly put herself between them.

"Do not harm him!" She yelled.

"Then tell the bug that I do not take kindly to his intrusion." Hatham said coldly.

"I do not take kindly to my princess being manhandled." Chikara growled.

"Whatever. You walked away from her before. Was it an honor thing for you? You Japanese daemons care way too much what others think." Hatham sneered.

"Maybe so but it is a code we live by. I would rather have honor then filth like you." Chikara snarled.

"Oh how droll. Well Ayana, do you still wish for death? I am sure one of my kind would be happy to kill you but it will not be me. It seems spider boy has to assuage his honor just like you. I shall not forget your venom anytime soon my dear." He said barely pecking her lips.

He phased out and Ayana fell to her knees. She hung her head and Chikara shook his head.

"Did you rut him?" He asked in shock.

"No." She growled.

"My lady you need not lie." He said in a suddenly angry tone.

"I am not lying to you. What does it matter anyway?" She demanded.

"I do not know." He said unable to look at her.

"I have to bury my mate." She said standing.

"My lady please allow me to hold you up. Allow me to assist you." He growled.

"You know nothing of suffering. You lost Lady Ayana but you admitted she was just your friend. You know nothing of pain and true suffering. I thank you for your concern but I refuse to be a burden to anyone. You regretted what happened because it happened and I understand but do not think it gives you a right to feel anything for me." She said clenching her jaw.

"I have cared about you for a long time Lady Ayana. You are my princess and someone I have come to respect greatly. Do not dare tell me how I feel. I may be a lesser lord but I am no less a lord." Chikara said lifting his chin.

Ayana snarled at him and came at him in fury. He wrestled her to the ground and he created a shoki so that they were away from the Shouten. She was truly a snarling mess and she was strong. He was strong as well and he truly had to use all his strength to try and stay her. Funnel web females had the reputation as being ferocious and spirited. He knew this one to be also passionate. His eyes were red and hers were as well. He would get her pinned and she would throw him off. She tried to crawl away a bit and he ended up pinning her to his floor. She was snarling loudly and cursing him in every language she knew. Chikara was loosing control of himself again and trying to tame such a powerful female was making him beyond feral.

"Ayana stop it!" He yelled in her ear.

"Get off of me Chikara. Get off of me now!" She said bucking her hips up.

"Ayana this is no good! Stop this now." Chikara said trying to control himself.

"Screw off tarantula. Go be alone and detest simple touch." She screamed.

"Why is it wrong to try and live with honor? Why is it wrong to try and stay true to my mate?" He snarled in her ear.

"Because you do not love her; you are fond of her. You fool, you are only half alive." She yelled.

He could say nothing and she was right. She had been within his deepest mind and she had seen it. He was not aware that he began to softly kiss the back of neck. He moved her lush black hair and he sucked on the skin. Chikara was in such a state that no matter how hard he tried to pull back he could not. Instinct had taken control of him and he tried in vain to regain his rational mind. He slipped her gown down and Ayana was growling and snarling underneath him. He had never taken an onna with both of them out of control. He exposed her back and his breathing became rougher and his mind more primitive. The drive to take her and plunge within her depths made him groan and growl at the same time. He could not even speak at the moment as he feverishly nipped and kissed. He slipped his hand between the floor and her center. Ayana grunted and he flooded her with his venom. She screamed out as she was taken in a tsunami of pleasure. He continued to kiss down her body and he rolled to her back. Her eyes were closed and he bent his head. He brushed his lips barely over her bare flesh and she yelped. His princess had two or three of the inu instincts but she was a kumo onna. He had to be honest with himself and admit that the inu made her more interesting and more passionate. He had never met a dull dog. He felt her center and he groaned out. She was weeping now and knowing how wonderful she felt, body and mind, made him tremble. Ayana was weighed down by the sensations and she pulled his hand and actually guided him to slip fingers into her. She moaned loudly and he started to pull his fingers back and forth/ He bent his head and suckled her. He completely lost it and began tugging and tonguing her tips with aggression. She spasmed around his fingers but he did not stop. He stopped what he was doing and he jerked her hips up so that he could feast easier. Ayana's whimpers and moans were escalating but he did not stop. He again slipped a single finger inside her. He pressed into the velvet like skin and she broke out into a cold sweat. She was tearing at him to try and get him inside of her. She was desperate and he met her reddened eyes. He leaned her back and rested her legs on his shoulders.

"Chikara." She snarled.

He shook his head unable to speak and he slammed into her. Chikara kissed her deeply as he snapped his hips hard. He could not control himself and he was clawing within his own mind and Ayana kissed him back with such intensity. He could fell their minds seeking the other. He could feel _her_ pain and it made him crazier. She was doing something to him and he was going more crazed. It was out of control and they both were slipping back and forth from mind, body, and soul. He let her legs slip down and their bodies became faster and harder. Chikara felt a strange feeling creep in him and he realized he was going to black out. He lowered his lips to her juncture and he did not stop. He snapped his jaws hard. She screamed in rapture and he felt her yoki slam into him. His claws pierced her several times in his release and he fell against her. They were both covered in sweat and he could not make out anything. He passed out and Ayana had already done so.

The whole of the family was there to lay Maki to rest. Ayana was there and Nanami noticed her looking green and then greener. She was able to make it through the ceremony and she had to flee. Everyone thought it was because of grief but she followed after her. Nanami found her in her bathroom vomiting and she held her hair back.

"You okay?" She asked.

"No, I have been puking since this morning." She said wiping her mouth.

"Come on let me check you." She said pulling her up.

Ayana was laid on her bed and Nanami exposed her belly. She pressed her ear to her sister's stomach since she had no stethoscope. She felt a nearly full kumo female and she looked at Ayana.

"You know." Nanami said.

"Hai." She said closing her eyes.

"Yana, talk to me." Nanami said.

"I wanted to go fight a Shouten. I wanted one to kill me or something. Chikara showed up and we ended up fighting. Well we ended rutting of course. Of course we both were in our youkai minds. When I woke up, I left him there. I have not taken his calls." She said looking away.

"Chikara is awesome sis. I know now is not the time but he is such a good man." She said taking her hands.

"Not on the day I bury Maki! Not on the day I lost my mate. I am a whore and I cannot even honor him enough? Chikara is right. No, he is mated. You know what is pathetic? He likes his mate." She scoffed.

"He likes her?" Nanami said blinking.

"Hai. He _likes_ her. He suppresses all this emotion and he likes her. He has two sons that he adores but he does not tell them that. Imagine either of our chichis just liking Haha." Ayana said making a face.

Nanami realized that this pregnancy could not have come at a better time. It was pulling Ayana out of her profound grief and she was actually coherent.

"You have seen how my Chichi is." Nanami laughed.

"Oh Kamis Nami. I remember when Shinobu was conceived. I was still really young but your Chichi was so PISSED at Haha. I heard him cussing her and my Chichi just laughed and laughed." Ayana smiled softly.

"Shinobu is still not home." Nanami stated.

"He will. Haha will make sure he is okay. She is furious. She is so pissed that we were touched." Ayana stated.

"Yeah I kind of hurt an innocent Shouten. Wanna hear something hilarious?" She asked grinning.

"Go ahead." She nodded.

"It seems Widow acts like Viagra on Shouten." She smirked.

"WHAT?" She asked laughing.

"Hai. Poor Taev. I sent him on his way several days ago. He was so embarrassed that he hid his face as he phased out. He was kind of adorable though. I have only seen the Jings and tr'Awnhi. He said he was a Sahen." She said smiling.

"I only saw Hatham." She said staring out the window.

"What are you going to do about Chikara?" Nanami asked.

"Not a damn thing." Ayana said softly.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"No. The Kamis owed me this baby. Chikara is mated to a tarantula noblewoman and I interfere in that. It would cause too many ripples in the Federation. No, I am fine. I am okay Nami. This is good." She said holding her stomach.

She nodded and she stood up. She left her sister alone and she knew things were just getting started.

Shinobu was lying on the bed and the mortal woman was asleep. He looked up and the incubus was in the door. He slipped from the bed and he followed.

"Your mother is a bossy bitch." Sebastein growled.

"Shut up!" Shinobu growled back.

"Do you remember who turned you?" He asked.

"No. I wish I could but I know I woke up and I was so damn hungry. Is this what my mother feels like?" He asked wringing his hands.

"Oui." He nodded.

"It is horrid!" He groused.

"Can you still change into a spider?" Sebastein asked curiously.

"Hai but I want blood." He said making a face.

"Oh you are such prude little boy and so young. You now have incredible powers. You have a brilliant mind and you are alive. Now get over yourself." He said pouring some wine for both of them.

"My life is over! How can I work and see blood? Whoever heard of a vampire doctor?" Shinobu lamented.

"You will learn to control your blood lust idiot. Now the sexual lust is difficult." Sebastein stated.

"I want to take the Shouten bitch that took me." He said growling.

"Oh they are fun to hunt. They fear us. They fear because we can see them in their true forms. We can make them want us despite their will and we can decimate them as they scream our names in passion." Sebastian said smirking.

Shinobu actually grinned and he took the wine. He downed it and looked over at the green eyed male.

"Why not show me how to hunt them down." Shinobu said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oui. Hungry again so soon?" The French incubus asked.

"Hungry for revenge. A very common notion amongst my kind I assure you. Come my mentor." Shinobu said porting to Kazakhstan.

Sebastein smiled and followed. They were amongst a forest and Shinobu was amazed. He could see auras plainly. He grinned and he suddenly grabbed one. He pulled the Shouten into the physical plane and it was a young male. He struggled and his eyes widened in fear.

"Oh it is a boy. Just feed." Sebastein said in a bored tone.

Shinobu sank his fangs into the neck of the young Shouten and the boy groaned. He refused to pull back and he was feeling really vindictive. Sebastein watched him slowly drain the boy to death and he let him slip to the ground. Other Shouten shied away and the brown haired incubus watched the new one move around.

"They taste really good." Shinobu growled.

"Oui. Who took you?" He asked.

"Her name was Sanra. I am going to find that whore and I am going to make her suffer." He said clutching his hand and making it bleed.

"Perhaps you should seek out your Mama's lovers within the Jings. Seek them out and learn all you can. I have nothing left to show you that your mother cannot. She is like you and has an animal form but she is succubus, make no mistake." Sebastein stated.

"I hear you. Thank you." He said bowing.

"Make sure she carries through with her word." He said as he ported out.

Shinobu looked around and he could make out the auras.

"You tell your king I am coming and I am going to kill every single one of you I can find!" He snarled aloud.

He ported out to Britain and he knew it was around the northern most forest. He sensed wraiths and he ported to the source. He saw them in corporeal form and Lei saw Shinobu. He actually feared the young man and he stepped back.

"I am not going to hurt you. I was looking for my mother dumb ass." He growled.

"There was a funeral." Lei said.

"Who?" Shinobu asked shocked.

"Someone named Ichinose." He replied.

"Oh Kamis! Ayana." He said suddenly porting.

He appeared at Sendai and many of his siblings were still there. Asuna immediately hugged him and he hugged her in return. His eyes scanned the room and he saw Ayana in a chair. She was just sitting and he sighed. Asuna made him look at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Hai. I need to talk to you later though. So much I do not get but you know. How do you handle it?" He asked.

"You have to ask?" She smiled.

"Will I be like this?" He asked.

"Probably Shinobu. Come Ayana will want to know you are alright." She said.

"Mother I am sorry about how I acted." He stated softly.

"Do not apologize. You were acting in a blood lust. I understand those. You were and are safe amongst your family." She said.

"I am going to decimate the bitch that took me." He said gritting his teeth.

"Who was it? Do you know who turned you?" Asuna asked.

"The Shouten whore's name is Sanra." He stated.

"What name did you say?" She asked stunned.

"Sanra." He said puzzled.

"Son of whore she is alive! Shinobu stay here for now." She said as she suddenly ported.

She stormed into the British palace and she found Shan Lao sleeping in front of a fire. She gently touched him and he came awake. She had a sour look on her face and he blinked sleepily.

"She is alive. Sanra is alive." Asuna growled.

"Pardon?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. She is the one that took Shinobu. I read his mind. She rutted my son." She said hissing.

"Oh Gods." He said horrified.

"Shan Lao, what do I do? What the hell do I do?" She asked shaking in rage.

"Calm yourself for now. Your children are retrieved. That is all you wanted. If Sanra got with child then we have several options okay?" He said standing.

She looked up at him and hatred was fueling her. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. The idea of facing Sanra again made him filled with many emotions.

Hatham was being very foolish but he knew she had buried her mate. He was in her Tokyo apartment and she was sleeping. She seemed much calmer and he had watched her bathe her three young children and put them to bed. Ayana had gone to bed after being extremely exhausted and he was watching her now. He could not get her out of his head. He sat on the bed and her eyes opened.

"You have been here all night." She said softly.

"Why did you not say anything?" He asked surprised.

"Why should I when you said nothing?" Ayana whispered.

"I would not have killed him. I would have tried to woo you away." He said bluntly.

"Woo me?" She asked frowning.

"Yes." He whispered.

"You are nothing to me." She said rolling away from him.

"Apparently." He said coldly.

"You may leave Shouten. My children sleep and I will not have them disturbed; they miss their father." She growled.

"Why did you touch me that day?" He demanded.

"I told you I get whims. Sometimes I get stupid. I was stupid that day." She sighed.

He leaned over her and breathed in her ear. She felt his black hair along her bare shoulder.

"How did I taste Ayana? Did you enjoy it? You said you it was a treat." He purred in her ear.

She shut her eyes and she was attracted to him. She had no allegiances now and she figured why not. She rolled over and she pulled him to her lips.

"You taste good wraith. Shall I use you for gratification?" She asked softly.

"I did not use you did I?" He asked.

"No you did not. Hatham what do you really want? Are you a scientist perhaps? Do you enjoy seeing those who suffer? Why do it yourself when you can watch others do it for you." She growled.

"I am a scientist yes. If that is what you call a researcher then that is my profession amongst my people but I have not been studying you." Hatham said fiercely.

"Shall you like to study me?" She demanded.

She pulled the blanket away to reveal her naked form. He wanted to take her and he had never been denied as much by a partner as he had by her. She watched him as his eyes roved her naked form. His long hair was up in a high pony tail and he was pretty.

"Why are you still wearing clothes wraith. Do that thing you do." She snapped.

He was put off by her manner but he did as she said. As soon as he was nude, Ayana grabbed him and he was under her. She was being ruthless and she had her mouth around him. He choked and gasped as she worked her mouth. His muscles tensed up and she was growling around him.

"Ayana, I want you this time! Damnit I want all of you!" He snarled.

She lifted her mouth and she looked at him almost cruelly.

"You want all of me? Well you cannot have all of me. You can have mindlessness and animalistic sex but you will not have all of me. No one will ever have all of me again." She said clenching her teeth.

"Then stop this." He said growling.

She smirked as she flicked a claw at the base of his erection. He began sweating and the pleasurable pain consumed him. She sank down on him and Hatham sat up. He cried out and she covered his mouth with hers. He groaned as she moved on him hard. This was not what he had wanted but she was working him perfectly. Ayana was working herself to bring about her own end and her claws scored his back. He hissed and groaned as he was feeling a sudden drain. He needed to phase out but he felt trapped.

"Let me go! Ayana I need to phase out." He pleaded.

"Why?" She asked groaning softly.

"Losing my body. Woman you are keeping me here. Weak." He yelped out.

She cut her neck and let him sink his fangs in. He groaned out and felt her core grip him in strong spasms. She crushed him tightly and he moaned loudly in his staggering orgasm. He was rasping against her skin and she slowly fell back onto her mattress. She was breathing hard and she closed her eyes.

"You got some, now get out." She said sleepily.

"You are rude!" He snapped.

"Is this not the reason your asshole cousin kidnapped me? Go back and tell him you rutted me but too late and I am already knocked up." She said in an angry tone.

"You actually just used me?" Hatham said in disbelief.

"Hai. You feel really good too. Even if you tried to be decent Hatham, you and your wretched family are responsible for Maki's death. Shall I tell you what it feels like to have someone you have soul bonded to ripped from you? It feels literally like I have no heart." She said turning away.

"You and that spider coupled too?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"I am ignoring him and now I will ignore you. Tell Raganos congratulations. He scored a major victory but I swear it will not be sweet for long. I was innocent of this crap and so were Nami and Shinobu. We are all really pissed off right now and you tell your cousin that our victory will be so much sweeter when we spill his blood everywhere and kill the rest of you all." She said as her eyes began to glow red.

"I am not your enemy." He snapped offended.

"You will be. You will grow to hate me as much as I hate him." Ayana stated.

"You really wish to be enemies?" Hatham asked standing.

"No. I wish nothing but I will fight anyone." She said staring at him.

"I watched you and I felt your anguish. I staved off rapists and you act as if I am a brute." He growled.

"You are the one that kidnapped me." Ayana hissed.

"Hahaoya?" She had at her door.

Ayana looked down shocked and she was covered and Hatham was gone. Her eldest daughter came in and climbed into bed with her. She wrapped her arms around her and cried softly as she asked for her chichi.


	74. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Ayana and Chikara deal with their issues as decisions rock the Tsuchigumo. Hibari comes face to face with Naraku's past as her own projections come about. A chain of events start that will lead into furies rising and hatreds reaching fever pitch. Sanra takes from Mizuki and Naraku both. Sheng comes to Asuna's rescue and she has to return to Paris. Thank you all for reading and I adore hearing what you think! Thank you for the reviews and emails. They are balms to my writer's soul! Please do not hesitate to drop me an email or if you like a review. The story will be coming back round to Akemi's side soon.

Eternal Fall

Chikara was sitting in the meeting and he could not focus. She would not see him nor would she take his calls. He refused to loose his dignity and he quit his attentions. Bihua looked over at him and he realized the idiot was having issues of the heart and knew those issues quite well. Ishin and Naraku were talking on and on, more so to each other then to Bihua, Chikara, and the widow, Lady Lansoh. Ishin stopped talking and a small smiled spread on his face. Ayana came in and she handed a bunch of papers to her father and Naraku. She was in business attire and it was obvious she was pregnant. She was also masking and she would not look at the other kumo in the room.

"Thank you chichi. I will be home tonight." She said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Ishin asked just as softly.

"Tired sir but I am okay." She said bowing.

She left the room and Chikara was almost seeing red. He kept his hand from shaking and he looked at Lord Ishin.

"My lord are we done?" He asked.

"You have somewhere more important to be Chikara?" Ishin asked tersely.

"Hai my lord." He said honestly.

Naraku snorted amused and Ishin waved him away. He made a shoki cloud and he actually appeared in front of Ayana. She yelped in surprise and he was furious.

"You will not return my calls and you refuse to see me. Is this the reason?" He growled.

"No Chikara. I whored myself out. I wanted a baby so I let myself get pregnant but it is not yours." She said flatly.

"How dare you lie to me." He said in a low tone.

"Get out of my face! You were there for me at a very bad time but we only had sex. Get over yourself. You do not want me. You felt responsible after the dragon attack. It has been months now. Let it go." She said trying to walk around him.

He grabbed her jaw and he held it tightly. His sons had been conceived on purpose and not in fits of passion. He remembered marking her and he was sure she should have conceived. He had never known a kumo onna to deny a father and it was shocking to him.

"Do you carry my child or not?" He asked in a very dangerous tone.

"So what if I do? She is mine. She is not yours! I will not share her." She said getting angry.

"How can you mask your scents?" he demanded.

"Neat thing having inu in me. All I have to do is go see Juria. Leave me alone. You have a mate remember? Maki had brown eyes as do I. She will look enough like my house that no one will question her sire. Do not screw up your perfect life for a fuck." She said rolling her eyes.

He slapped her and stared at her. His chest heaved and he could not believe her callous words.

"You are being petty and cruel princess. My mate would not be so hateful." He said as his chest heaved.

"I am not your mate." She said looking away.

"I marked you." He said clenching his fists.

"I did not mark you. She is not yours and I will call you a liar if you say otherwise. I will have Nanami doctor DNA tests. You leave me and my baby girl alone. Carry on with your life; it is best this way and for our people. We do not need a scandal. I am Lord Ishin's daughter and I am supposed to be above this. I am not supposed to have illicit relations with a nobleman." She said staring past him.

"I did not think it possible for you to be so horrid!" Chikara said shaking.

"Loosing two men I loved more then life has made me pragmatic. I will not allow myself to love again. This is not personal sir, it is survival. I am a good mother but I shall be a single mother. I will not leave myself open to such a gaping wound again and if making you hate me achieves that goal then so be it." She said walking away.

He followed her and slammed her against the wall. His onna were not like this and it unnerved him that any kumo onna would deny a mate.

"I will divorce her. It would be no great loss to her or me. You and I could have the same sort of relationship if you wished to be such a frigid bitch but you will not keep me from my child." He said as his eyes threatened to change.

"How dare you handle me as such." She hissed.

"Your sire would do the same! He would have torn up the world if your mother took you from him." He growled.

"I do not need you. I do not want you and I will not have you. Stay mated to your onna. Forget you knew me in such a fashion." She commanded.

"I never loose myself Ayana but I loose my rational self completely when I am around you." Chikara said flatly.

"Then we do not wish Lord Chikara to loose himself. I am glad you would have been fond of me but I require more but as I said that I will not have more. Now leave." Ayana said shoving him away.

"I will go to your father." He threatened.

"He knows. You really think I keep anything from my Chichi?" She asked.

"He allows this?" He asked horrified.

"He knows it is best. He looks out for us all. Leave it alone. If it makes you feel better then I will leave Asia." She said walking away.

"I will go to your mother then." He yelled.

She stopped and turned around. Her face looked furious and she walked right up to him.

"You keep her out of this!" She snarled.

"She would make you act right then I see." He snapped.

Chikara bowed and he walked away from her. Ayana was fuming and she ran after him. She shoved him and he turned on her. She was slapping at him and he caught her wrists.

"Act like a lady!" He yelled.

"You cannot love me! You will not so why should you have her? Would you be _fond_ of your baby girl?" She snarled in anger.

"I would love her with my all. Her mother perhaps but I will never know will I?" He retorted.

"Stop it Chikara! I will not share her. She is mine! Do you hear me? She is mine!" She said shoving him harshly.

He grabbed her and held her tightly. Chikara pulled her into his shoki and they appeared at his home. The fact was that he was mad about the princess. He had kept his feelings in because of what she had suffered but she would deny him his babe. His hands became buried in her ebony hair and he softly brushed his lips across her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

"I could not say what I felt simply because it was not right. It was the wrong time and what I did was deplorable. I know there will be repercussions if we make it official. I will take the consequences of my actions but I will not be denied my only daughter." Chikara said flatly.

"Damnit! Why are you being difficult?" Ayana demanded.

"Tarantula are not emotional beings. I am sorry if that offends you. Because I do not openly express so many emotions, it does not mean I do not feel them. I have always been a calm and patient man. Around you I become unable to control anything. I know not what to do or think when everything I have ever done is thrown out when I get within a foot of you. I get so crazed that it consumes me. Right now I am crazed because I cannot scent you and I know you carry my babe." He said kneading her shoulders.

She unmasked and she watched his eyes change fast. He was shaking harshly and he leaned in closer. She felt him begin to nip at her throat and juncture as she stood there. She was watching him become even more primitive. He slipped off her business jacket and he pressed his nose along her neck as he undid her blouse. Ayana did not want to care; she did not want to love again.

"Say something Ayana." He said cupping her breasts.

"This is a slippery slope." She said meeting his eyes.

"I bare my soul and you say this is a slippery slope?" He asked annoyed.

"Hai. That feels so good damnit! You know that feels so good." Ayana whispered hoarsely.

"It is supposed to feel good Ayana. Say what you want princess." He whispered in her ear.

"I do not know what I want. I want to stop hurting. I want to stop waking up every day to an empty bed." She said breathing in harshly.

"Ayana, I want you. I loved Ayana the Great but as an admirer and very good friend. I love this one with my heart." He admitted in a deep baritone.

"I want to but I do not want repercussions. I do not want to fight everyone." She said closing her tear filled eyes.

"So you will cower away? Since when have you ever stepped back from a fight Ayana? When? You have been a spitfire since the day you were born." He scoffed.

"You know nothing!" She said trying to push him away.

"Do you feel anything for me?" He demanded.

"Hai." Ayana mumbled.

"What do you feel for me Ayana?" Chikara demanded.

"I have not loved another kumo since Yasunari. He was my life until he died." She said looking up.

"Answer my question Ayana." His said in a rising temper.

"Contempt!" She snapped.

He stepped away from her and allowed her to step away from him. He felt as if he had been stabbed and he stayed calm.

"I will not keep you here any longer my lady. If you cannot give yourself to me then fine but I will have my daughter. Do not think to keep me from her." He said bowing.

She knew she was throwing away a chance and indecision flitted across her face. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his body. She fell into kissing him and he was shocked. She fell against him and he lost his balance. They fell to the floor kissing passionately and Ayana realized he had fallen in love with her. That had been his problem from the beginning and his guilt had been eating him alive. It hit them and they began undoing their clothes. Chikara was being reckless but he had spoken his heart. He settled between her thighs and thoughts of taking her in their true forms hit him. His face showed his immense feelings and their lips met gently. She let out a long and passionate moan as they continued to consummate their union. Ayana could not breathe fully and she met his eyes. They were his normal brown and she realized he was not under the influence of his inner nature. When it hit her; her eyes bled claret and she sank her fangs into his juncture. He shuddered under the almost orgasmic feeling and he gripped her tightly. He stopped moving and he was so close to fulfillment that he whined under the strain.

"That is why they wanted you." He said breathlessly.

"What are you talking about?" She murmured passionately.

"The Shouten wanted you because you have some major uppyr tendencies." He said shaking.

"Very few." She said annoyed.

"Ayana. Kamis you make me insane in lust." Chikara stated shutting his eyes.

"Is that bad?" She asked making him look at her.

"Not used to it. My mate has always been my friend, not my great passion." He admitted slowly breathing.

"So what am I to be Chikara?" She asked softly.

"My life." He whined as he moved hard.

She lifted her head and she cried out. He ported them to his burrow and he pressed her against his silk. Chikara slowly pulled back and began kissing along her collar bone and her sternum. Her scents were the most intense and delicious thing he had ever smelled and he was certain she scented sweeter because she was having a female. Ayana knew how dominant male tarantula were but the females were almost as dominant. Funnel females ruled the roost most of the time and the males would roll their eyes. She pulled away and he grunted in annoyance. She mad him lay down in the tight confines. She slowly brushed her lips across his chest and he had a strange tattoo on his sternum. It was in the shape of wild vines and what appeared a wild rose. She suspected it depicted his house name but she ran her tongue along it. He hissed softly as she tasted his skin and she bit his nipples.

"Kamis Ayana. I need you. Please stop torturing me." He groaned out.

"You male kumo are too used to pleasuring, you need to be worshipped Chikara." She said as she lightly ran her claws along his extremely flat and ripped belly.

"Too much. I am kumo Ayana. I am full blooded and this is too much." He whined.

She smirked against his neck and she kissed down his belly where her claws had been. She tongued his belly button and she noticed he was leaking clear fluid heavily.

"You are so close." She said then dragged her tongue between his belly button and groin. Chikara was vainly trying to withhold his bodily responses as she tortured him.

Ayana loved what was happening and she wrapped her hand around the base of member and she licked the swollen head.

"Ay-Ayana Kamis." He shuddered as she swiped the head again and then wrapped her lips around him.

-Why have you not done this before? - She pathed.

"I enjoy watching my onna in passion. I enjoy making scream." He said crying out.

-I enjoy watching you give into your emotions. - She said as if silk along his mind.

"Ayana, I am…I feel…KAMIS." He yelled out.

He felt blinded and he felt so good as she milked his shaft with her mouth. His hands could not be stilled and he was crushing her hair in his hands as she finished him off. She lifted her head and her eyes were reddened again. She was totally in her beast but it had taken time. Ayana slipped into his mind and he was wrapped up in her. She used her incredible venom again to make him ready and she clutched him tightly in her. Raptures stole along him and if she had not already been with child then she would have this time. He sat up and crushed her to him as they kissed wildly and moved wildly. He knew that if his own people saw him then they would not know him; he wanted to be different then he had been. Their culminations were in a blur and haze. They blacked out together and Chikara knew there would be hell to pay. He also knew he would gladly pay it.

Asuna stared at Ishin in shock and the Federation was rocked to its foundations when Lord Chikara had asked his longtime mate for an official dissolution of their mating. Rumors were flying around that the tarantula lord was already re-mated to Princess Ayana. Asuna waited on Ishin to speak and he was being tight lipped.

"Did Chikara leave his mate for Ayana or not, Ishin?" She demanded.

"I do not know." He said shrugging.

"Damn you! Answer me. She shows up pregnant and she will not say a damn thing. Tell me what the hell is going on right now or I swear I will make you suffer." She threatened.

"Suffer how? Kamis Asuna it is not our business. Chikara answers to the state politically not personally." He said crossing his arms.

"That is crap and you know it." She said with narrowed eyes.

"I do not know what you are talking about." He said sweetly and he stood.

He was playing stupid obviously and she neared him. Memories of their first days hit her and he blinked at her. Ishin could hear her thoughts and he had a very soft smile on his lips. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"You may restore any body part you wish any day my dear." He said kissing her lips.

She smiled softly at him as well and he bowed. He slipped away and she pondered. She knew Naraku was around and she knew part of the key in defeating Raganos would be him. She found it ironic that one so vile at one time could be so different. Her father and uncle would never forgive him but they tolerated his love for her. She ported to the palace in Korea and she found him in his office. He was on the phone like he normally was. He was smooth as he talked and his voice sent chills down her spine. He waved for her to sit down and she took the phone from his hand and he glowered at her. She hung it up and she sat in his lap.

"Asuna that was an important call. Is there an issue with a Shouten?" He demanded.

"No." She said tracing her claw along his bottom lip.

"I was on the phone with New York City. They are fourteen hours behind us." He stated annoyed.

"I see. I do not care if you were on the phone with the Emperor. I want to talk with you." She stated.

"So says my inu princess? You know I really did fare very well in the whole Shikon thing. I got immense power and a gorgeous onna." He said smirking evilly.

"Hush!" She snapped.

"Did I or did I not gain immense power?" He said sliding his hand up her thigh.

"Hai you did." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Did I or did I not get the girl?" He asked.

"Which onna do you refer?" Asuna asked in a nasty tone.

"Lord Iceburg and his ice cube brother of course; their onna." He said pulling aside her panties.

"I thought you had a very important phone call." She said suppressing a groan.

"You sat in my lap inu. You are pressed quite firmly against my male parts. I am male regardless what I can shape shift into." Naraku purred.

"Hai." She nodded as her eyes slowly shut.

"You are soaking my hand Asuna. You want me badly." He said positively.

"Maybe I just need to rut." She retorted.

"Oh Asuna you cannot fool me. You do not come to just rut my darling. You come to be consumed and taken. If you would let me you would let me absorb you in a way." He said in a darkly husky tone.

"What makes you say this?" She asked as her heart beat harder.

"You can love the others but you and I are practically the same creature." He purred.

She had stirred his lust and he ripped open the shirt dress she wore. His hands slid up her torso and he cupped her breasts. His eyes were burning and he lifted her up. He laid her back on his desk and jerked her to the edge.

"Did you come here for this my beautiful inu?" He asked in a satisfied voice.

"Hai and no." She admitted.

"Oh and what did you come here for exactly Asuna?" Naraku asked running one hand along her belly.

"To discuss the Shouten, Ayana and Chikara." She groaned as he slowly pushed inside of her.

"Hai well that can wait. I love you. Will always love my little inu." He said kissing down her throat passionately.

She would never get away from him and she would always love him the most. She knew without a doubt she would die. She simply would fail to exist and she did not understand. She wondered when he had become this being; if he had taken part of her in too. She had no clue but Asuna understood only too well that Naraku was always like her lifeline. He heard her thoughts and he warmed immensely. When she admitted how much she needed him and had to have him, it made him quite pleased. Their love making took on almost animalistic wildness but that was how he preferred it. Soft and pretty rutting had a place but taking his mate in utter need and passion, that was sublime.

Hibari was sleeping next to Ryunosuke and she was in a shadowy place. She wandered the darkness and she saw a dark haired male. He was weaving to and fro and it was frustrating that he would not stop. She whirled around when she lost sight of him and she stepped back and she felt a hard body. She yelped and turned around.

"Save me." He whispered along her ear.

"What?" She asked almost stuttering.

"Hai. Save me." He said lifting her hand and looking at her claws.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Ask Naraku who I am." He said bitterly.

"Chichi?" Hibari said dazed.

"So you are of his flesh. How are you his flesh?" The man asked gripping her chin.

"He is my father." She said gasping as he touched her.

His touch seemed foreign and forbidden. She had no idea what the hell this was but this overly feminine male leaned forward and he had a smirk on his gorgeous face.

"He betrays us all and it seems for this. Save me." He whispered again as he ghosted his lips along her jaw.

"What are you doing? This is not right." She said gasping.

"I am not he but yet I am. You are his child by his seed?" He asked tracing her ear.

She winced in pleasure and she suddenly gasped awake. Ryunosuke woke up as well and he held her shoulders. She was soaked in sweat and she felt chill bumps. She fumbled for the phone and she dialed her father. It was the middle of the night and he picked up. He sounded groggy and she asked quickly if she could come to Korea.

"Hai be right there Chichi." She said hanging up.

"Bari what is wrong?" He asked.

"I had a bad dream my love. I dreamed about something I have no idea. I will be right back and tell you all about it." She said kissing his nose.

"Hai. Be careful." He said sighing softly.

"Of course. You know I like when you change into your dragon form." She purred.

He began to blush hotly and she slipped onto some lounge pants and a tee shirt. She ported to her father's main home in Seoul. He was up but in a pissy mood it seemed.

"Chichi, I just had a weird dream." She said meeting his eyes.

"Okay. You wake me up to tell me that my grown daughter has a bad dream?" He asked annoyed.

"Chichi, I saw a man with long black hair. He had it pulled back in a high pony. He looked almost too pretty to be a boy. He wore really beautiful old style clothes and he said for me to ask you who he was. He also said you betrayed him. He seemed really interested that I was one of your children." She said quickly.

"It could not possibly be!" He said standing.

"What do you mean?" Hibari asked.

"One of my detachments." He said uncomfortably.

"You had like nine or ten right?" She asked.

"Mizuki told you?" He asked really annoyed.

"History told me that Chichi." She said smiling.

"I had nine." He stated looking really antsy.

"How can he contact me? He is dead right? He asked me to save him." She said.

"You are not to worry on it. He can contact you simply because we shares genes Bari. We would have said we shared "flesh" in the past but it is DNA now. You are one of my real children." He said clenching his jaw.

"Did you really hate them?" She asked.

"I did whatever I needed Hibari. I will not discuss it further. If he comes to you again, tell him to seek me." He growled.

She was surprised at his vehemence and she nodded. She ported back to Tokyo and she slipped back into bed with her lovely mate. She proceeded to wake him up and he groaned at how her tongue could make him obey her will. His questions were forgotten this night and she made him nearly roar.

* * *

She was again in the swirling fog and she could feel him. He was haunting her much the same way her own mother had her father. She began to wonder if it was her doing it. He came up behind her and he ran his fingers along her bare arms.

"It is you." He whispered in her ear.

"He did not tell me your name. You are one of his detachments?" She asked softly.

"I am his last one. I am Byakuya." He said enjoying watching the gooseflesh erupt on her arms.

"I am Hibari." She said as her chest felt heavy.

"Hello Hibari. He and the female inu mated I see. How many did he end up having?" Byakuya asked.

"Seven." She gulped.

"Seven children. Amazing that is. He allows us to die and he kills us himself but he sires children and that makes you better?" He asked fingering her waving hair.

"We do not understand. We have never understood and he will not tell us. He refuses to talk about it. My elder sister has tried to get him to talk about it." She rambled.

"What are your siblings' names?" Byakuya asked.

"Mizuki, Nori, Kenji, Emi, Rishou, Nayu, and me." She said watching him.

"Four girls and three boys. How very nice. You all wished to know about us then? What about Hibari? You look like him and her. You are a very lovely onna." He stated again fingering her hair.

"What do you want from me?" Hibari asked.

"Save me. Do you have enough guts to come meet us mere lower beings?" He asked again bitterly.

"I have never thought that. My Chichi's creation was not normal but he is no less alive. You are alive as well." She said indignantly.

"Come to me then. Come to me Hibari." He said as she woke up.

She gasped awake and Ryunosuke was awake and had coffee in hand. Riea was awake too and she was drinking from a sippy cup.

"Haha?" She asked.

"Hello little angel! Haha slept very long is all. Not nice of Chichi to keep all the coffee." She smirked.

"Coffee!" Riea said pointing to the former houshi's cup.

"Well since Haha obviously needs it." He said handing it over.

She smiled gratefully. She was troubled as she went about her day. She went to her bar midday and she began setup for the evening. Things were nagging her and she got everything ready for the evening rush. Hibari found herself across town and walking up the steps to the ancient shrine. She was being drawn in and she had no clue why. She went to the old well and she stared down. She was shaking but she felt as if she should jump. She jumped down and she was surrounded by the old and ancient magics. It swallowed her up and she appeared at the bottom. She noticed bones of long dead demons and she shuddered. She looked up and she ported outside. She was astonished to find nothing but a forest surrounding her. She looked around and she knew where many of the old hideouts were. She wondered if this truly was the Sengoku Jidai. Hibari walked along and she was in her mind deep in thought.

"What do we have here?" She heard lisped heavily behind her.

She saw a nasty looking reptile of some kind and she looked him over.

"You look good enough to eat." He laughed.

"You are a low level brute and not worthy of my attention." She sneered.

"So says a mongrel little whore?" He said coming at her.

She morphed her fingers and stabbed him through his body.

"So says the mongrel whore." She sneered.

The low level youkai fell dead at her feet and she spit at it. Low level monsters such as these gave all youkai a bad name. They were disgusting and she moved on. She made no effort to hide her aura and she hoped that this Byakuya would find her. She knew this was near the end of the whole Shikon mess and ended up staying in the woods. She was sleeping lightly and she woke up to him standing across the fire from her. He watched her silently and she stood up.

"Do you report back to my Chichi at all times?" She asked.

"I have my ways of blocking his telepathy." He said circling her.

"You are Byakuya." She said stunned.

"Hai. I am Byakuya." He stated reaching for her hair again.

"So like him you look and yet you do not. Is he a good father?" He demanded.

"He is an excellent father. He wanted us all badly. I was planned." She said unnerved by him.

"Were you? He just murdered Kagura you know." He said suddenly tracing her lips with his thumb.

"Why tell me this? How are you different from Magatushi?" She asked.

"He was never truly within Naraku. He was his own spirit. Your Chichi absorbed souls as well or did you not know that? He absorbed souls right along with yoki. We are in effect just like him and newborn youkai with our own mind and souls." He stated running his fingers through her hair.

"But he did not view you as superior life because you came from within what he was?" She asked.

"Hai. Clever girl." Byakuya stated.

"He views his own children differently because we were actually born through our mother." Hibari reasoned.

"I suppose hai." He stated as he looked at each of her features.

"You know about my mother." She said watching him.

"I know everything he knows. He has known about her for a long time. He is as obsessed with her as he is the Shikon no Tama. A small part of him still lusts for the miko." He said smirking.

"Kikyo?" She asked stunned.

"Hai. She is lovely by the way but so very cold. Your mother makes him so very hot." He stated ghosting his lips along her jaw again.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked.

"I saw you first many, many months ago in the extreme south. Why were you there?" He asked.

"I was with my mate." She said getting very dizzy.

"Mate? Who is your mate?" He asked.

"Prince Ryunosuke." She stated staring ahead.

"A dragon. How very odd indeed. Do you have your Chichi's yoki?" He asked in her ear.

"Hai." Hibari said getting light headed.

"I want to live. I have a right to live. I have a right to be free but I shall be smarter then Kagura was." He said leaning her head back.

"Why me?" She demanded.

"Because truly you look like her." He said stepping back.

"Who? My Haha?" She asked stunned.

"I am a creature of my maker. Your mother is a beauty and her daughter is as well." He said meeting her eyes.

"Are we not as siblings?" She asked.

"No not even close." He said jerking her to him.

He ended up pushing her backwards into a tree and his breath was heated along her flesh. Hibari was spinning in his nearness and she met his dark eyes.

"You feel it too. I felt it the second I saw you in that jungle." He said heavily against her throat.

"Where is my father now?" She asked breathing heavier.

"Somewhere near Sapporo." He stated reaching up brushing her lips.

"He told me to stay away from you." Hibari groaned.

"Did he now? He knows he destroyed us. He knows he was wrong!" He growled.

"I do not know. He does not talk it about it." She said breathlessly.

"I will live. Naraku owes us but I will survive. He has much to answer for and he cannot use time as a way of escaping nor can he use his feelings of her. I will survive." He said breathing against her mouth.

"You wish to use me to save yourself." She growled.

"Hai! Do you and your siblings not wish to know of us as well? I assure you that we wish to know of you all." He said breathing harder.

"But I would be going against his wishes." She said trying to see straight.

"Does he hold his own children captive the way he does his detachments?" Byakuya demanded.

"No but he is my sire. This is not natural." She said as her chest heaved.

"Maybe not but perhaps this is so." He stated.

She got away from him and her chest was heavy. Byakuya did not fight it and she stumbled away. She was in utter shock at his words and she ported to the extreme north in search of her family's tengu. Her mind was in a tumult and she looked for the former shinigami. She found Juria concealed as a ningen and her mouth made an o shape.

"Our family knows who you are Juria." She said bowing.

She shifted her appearance and she was shocked at Hibari's looks.

"Hai I am the daughter of Naraku and Lady Asuna. I know you know about her." She said sighing.

"Well that is good to know that they reunite finally." She said sitting.

"Juria, I need to go home but one of my father's detachments connected with me through the eras. His name is Byakuya. My father just killed Kagura in this era and I feel somehow sickened by the idea. Are they like my siblings?" She asked.

"Hai in a very odd and strange way but not in blood and not in relation. They would not exist if not for Naraku but they are independent minds and souls. This Byakuya must be powerful to reach you." She said considering.

"He was one of his strongest detachments." She remarked.

"What did he want?" Juria asked.

"Life." Hibari said looking away.

"He dies I see. Well his fate is yours I see." She said dipping a crystal into a potion.

"There is something that draws us Juria but I love Ryunosuke. I love him with my all. I took him from his calling as a houshi." Hibari said looking away.

"Some men were meant to be defiled." Juria smirked.

"Oh Kamis, Haha always said you were a card." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well hai my dear. Where do you think she gets it from?" She asked.

"Are you what she is turning into?" She asked suddenly.

"I am something akin to it I suppose you could say. I am everything she has been except kumo. I understand her far more then she will ever know." Juria stated.

"Why could you not have anymore children?" Hibari asked.

"I was punished for what I did with my daughter's soul." She said wistfully.

Hibari's mouth dropped open and she looked horrified.

"By who?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Izanagi." Juria stated sadly.

"Holy shit!" Hibari stated stunned to her core.

"So now I sit back and observe and try to help her and you all when I can." She said handing her a crystal.

"I am so sorry." She said horrified.

"Find out what this Byakuya wants. I know your parents faced an overly difficult time with Magatushi." She said kissing her forehead.

Hibari broke the crystal and she went through to her home. She was still shocked at it all and she yelped when she saw her sire. He was in her darkened living room and his eyes were glowing.

"Hibari, I said leave it alone!" He growled heavily.

"Chichi, I swear I did not go there on my own. I was drawn there." She said putting up her hands.

"That time is over. Do you understand? I am not that person anymore. I am Naraku hai but I am a mate and father. Love changed my heart that I tried so hard to get rid of. I _will not_ relive those years." He said standing.

"Byakuya called out to me Chichi. I did not seek him." She said softly.

"He was nothing. He was a mere tool." He said coldly.

"Chichi you cannot believe that!" She cried.

"It is the truth. I mean it Hibari." He said vanishing in his miasma.

She knew damn well he was pissed off and she really did not like her father being pissed off. She knew Ryunosuke was probably in Shenyang visiting with his mother and his family. She changed clothes and she lay down in their bed. She closed her eyes and prayed she did not dream.

* * *

"You fear him." He said in her ear.

"How can I not?" She whispered.

"Would he hurt his precious girl?" He asked.

"He would die for us kids but he would make me miserable. Mizuki and he have had some major rows in the past. I was always the obedient one." She said sighing.

"You sought out a powerful demi-kami?" He asked sitting down in front of her.

"She is a tengu. I am part inu after all." She shrugged.

"Shall we play a game Hibari?" Byakuya asked.

"What game?" She demanded.

"You pretend to care and listen to me." He said lifting his hands to her face.

Her lips trembled and she had no clue why it was like this. In this world where she was asleep, they could touch and speak. Byakuya leaned forward and kissed her lips softly and she tried to stay unaffected. She made a wounded noise and pulled him forward. It was a short kiss but full of too much and it made her terrified. She felt like a dirty whore at the moment and he snorted at her thoughts.

"Well I am sorry! Your body was once at one time apart of the man that sired me!" She said crossing her arms.

"Hai but it is no more. I am now myself. You are sired by him but not him, correct?" He asked.

"Hai of course." She blushed.

"I am not the one that brings us here Hibari. That is your power." He said bluntly.

She again blushed and he was truly really pretty but then her father was not ugly by any means.

"I was loyal until I have seen that he will be defeated and we will be sacrificed." He said bristling.

"May I ask you a very personal question?" She asked.

"Hai. This is your world." He smirked.

"Have you, I mean do you or can you…" She tried to ask and then turned even redder.

"Have sex? Well I have male parts so I am sure they function properly." He said actually looking.

She wanted to die of embarrassment but her siblings had been dying to know about these beings for so long. He smirked at her and winked. He looked mischievous but stayed where he was.

"What would happen if you had sex in your little astral world?" He asked.

"I have no idea. I had no idea I could project." She shrugged.

"I get so bored watching others all the time." He said crawling over to her.

He stripped out of his old fashioned clothes and she was red and hot. He pulled his long ebony hair down and made him turn and she saw the kumo scar.

"We do this; it does not count because we are not really here right?" She asked dazed.

"I am lying in his castle at the moment sleeping quite peacefully and I am sure with a wide smile on my face." He grinned.

"We have been here awhile so let us just see what happens. I am a curious creature and illusion is part of my yoki." He said breathing along her neck.

"Kamis." She said as she slipped off her night gown.

"I bet you thought I liked men." He whispered against her throat.

"Chichi likes onna." She groaned.

"So true. You are such a blending of the inu and the hanyou." He said brushing his fingers along her skin.

"Hush." She groaned as she climbed into his lap.

"You are like him quite a bit are you not? You are his naughty little girl even though you are a Chichi's girl. You get away with what you think you can." He groaned in her ear.

"Hai." She said breathlessly.

"You came to me Hibari. I may have seen you but you called me. I promise." He said suddenly moving.

It was not physical even though they were "joined". Untold joys spread through her and raptures blossomed all over. She was crying out and damn near screaming. Byakuya lifted her wrist and kissed along the veins and she hissed out. He sank his fangs in and she suddenly sat up. She was alone in her bed and she was covered again in sweat. She also lifted her wrist and it had been bitten. She wondered if she had done it to herself but she did not taste blood. She heard knocking on her door and she dressed hastily. She answered the door and there stood Mizuki. She looked groggy too and walked into her younger sister's apartment.

"You were screaming." She said looking around.

"Sorry I was dreaming." She said blushing.

"Bari it is me Mizuki. You were screaming in passion." She said bluntly.

"You will think I am crazy." She said softly.

"I already think you are crazy. It is three in the morning." Mizuki said yawning.

"What has Chichi told you about _them_?" She asked.

"Not a damn thing. I ask and I get cryptic crap." She shrugged.

"I met one." She said bluntly.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Quiet Zuki!" Hibari said covering her mouth.

"Which one?" She asked sitting and she was instantly awake.

"Ironically his name is Byakuya." She replied.

"Figures." Mizuki snorted.

"He was Chichi's final one Zuki. He swears it is me contacting him." She said.

"Okay what does he want?" She asked mystified.

"He wants to live. If I remember right it was Great Uncle Inuyasha that killed him. He swears Chichi lets him die to save himself." Hibari muttered.

"Is that not what he did?" Mizuki snorted.

"He is our Chichi!" She cried.

"Who also happened to be the most badass villain in Japan's history, Hibari. He is a damn good father and I know he loves Haha passionately and Kamis know he loves the hell out of us. What he did to those detachments was evil." She said sighing as she sat back.

"They want to meet us." Hibari said.

"The detachments want to meet us kids? I would not trust Hakudoshi as far as I could throw him or the brat Akago. I would almost like to meet Kana and Kagura." She said considering.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well Nori is still a boy and Kenji is wraith. It is going to be you, me, and Rish. We have wanted to see them so we are gonna see them." Mizuki said standing.

"Zuki, Chichi was quite clear about what he wanted. He said to leave it alone." Hibari said shuddering.

"I used to take beatings for you and Rish so you could do what you wanted. I took the blame because I was supposedly that kid but damnit they are in a way our family! Family does not abandon family Bari! You hear me?" She said growling.

"Hai. You going to get Rish now?" She asked.

"Hai. We move now." Mizuki said.

"Zuki? You are pregnant?" She asked shocked.

"Hai." She said blushing.

"Is Karu happy?" She asked.

"Karu left me Hibari." She said walking out.

Hibari stood there in shock and could not fathom what she had been told. Mizuki and Karu had always been together. Her sister was always the queen of privacy and this was shocking. It was as shocking as Lord Chikara divorcing his mate for Ayana. The tarantula's sons were said to be furious. Hibari had been to Sendai as of late and she saw the way the two looked at the other. Ayana was like Haha and men fell for her. She sighed and she waited for Mizuki to bring back Rishou.

Rishou had fallen out of his bed and Erena was shocked at how excited he was. Ulquiorra was staring as well. He was pulling on clothes in haste and Ulquiorra stood fluidly and helped him tie the stays calmly.

"Where do you venture?" The fourth Espada inquired.

"I am guessing then! Oh my Kamis do you know how long we have wanted to do this?" Rishou said grinning.

"I have no clue." His lover commented without tone.

"Since I can remember. Anyhow my Chichi is going to be PISSED OFF." He grinned.

"Then is it smart to go against his wishes?" Erena asked.

"Oh come on Erena. I am the son of Naraku and I go around being a good boy?" Rishou snorted.

He finished dressing and he walked out into his living room. Both of his elder sisters were there and he grinned at them. Ulquiorra just watched with his eerie green eyes and Erena looked pensive. Mizuki stared at Ulquiorra and he wanted to know where Iyo was.

-I truly do not know. The siblings have not seen her but Ishin has. - She pathed in return.

-Where is my son? - He thought in a strong tone.

-I do not know Arrancar. You loosing my sister is not my problem. - Mizuki growled in his head.

They appeared as if nothing had transpired and Mizuki ported all three of them.

"Come to bed Erena." Ulquiorra commanded.

"Oh?" She asked amused.

"Hai. I need to sleep." He said without emotion.

Erena laughed softly and that was a polite way of saying he wanted sex. She laughed again and they entered their room.

* * *

They all had their weapons just in case and they had masked heavily because their sire would know their auras. They all shared the same eye color and certain things of their sire but Mizuki had the crescent moon. Hibari knew if they waited then Byakuya would find them. Rishou was babbling in his excitement and he could not stop talking until Mizuki shoved some boar in his mouth to shut him up. He glared at her and she made a face at him.

Hibari looked up and she saw him in the deeper forest. He beckoned her alone and she stood up.

"Bari? Where you going?" Rishou demanded.

"Can a girl get a moment of privacy?" She asked.

"Oh yeah sorry." He said blushing.

She walked into the forest and he came up behind her. Her chest constricted and it seemed if he was scenting along her throat.

"I woke up and I had spilled on myself." He said in her ear.

"I woke up with a bite mark." Hibari groaned softly.

"I want to feel you for real." Byakuya demanded.

"Not now. Rishou and Mizuki are here." She said shaking slightly.

"This is the one I want." He said undoing her haori.

"Byakuya, please not near my siblings. Please. Oh Kamis." She groaned as he bent his head to suck a peak into his reddened lips.

He was aggressive and it was making her nearly swoon. He finally pulled back and he pressed his body against hers.

"You feel me?" He demanded.

"Hai." She mumbled.

"I am so hard right now." He admitted as he rubbed against her thigh.

"They will come look for me." She said clutching his shoulders.

"I need you Hibari. I need you." He said burying his hands in her hair.

His kisses drugged her senses and he was wild. He seemed so calm and collected but he was wild and passionate. Byakuya stopped and he seemed annoyed. Mizuki was coming closer and he stared into her mahogany eyes.

"Bari? What the hell?" She asked coming into the clearing.

Byakuya turned to see an onna who looked so much like Naraku that he did a double take. Rishou brought up the rear and he was even more shocked to see a Naraku clone.

"You are a detachment?" Rishou asked excitedly.

"I am Byakuya." He said watching them.

"I am Mizuki and this is Rishou. I am the oldest." She said flatly to the detachment.

"I would be the youngest." He smirked.

"Okay. Bari told us you want to live but our Chichi is livid that we leave it alone." She said watching him.

It unnerved Mizuki how much this Byakuya's coloring was similar to Kuchiki's coloring. He was stalling a divorce in Soul Society and she was getting pissed off. Karu had found out what had happened with Soren and he had gone through the roof. He had also slapped her silly. He had tried to take the kids but he had ended up bleeding on her marble floor. They were officially separated and Ishin was not speaking to her. Mizuki was not going to be told what to do. Soren was worth the agony but it had been difficult. When they were able, they would end up in the other's arms. He had read to her Shakespeare and she had damn near wept at his voice. She had begged him to let Nanami or Shinobu look at his eyes and he shrugged it off. He did not know she was pregnant but she wondered when she should tell him.

"I want to live. Kana wants to live and Kagura wanted to live too." He said in a cautious tone.

"Okay so you want to live. What would stop you from going after Chichi?" Rishou asked.

"Why would I go after Naraku?" He asked confused.

"Magatushi did." Hibari replied.

"Kana and I really do not care." He said shaking his head.

"What of the others?" Rishou asked.

"Well Moryomaru and the infant are running around and so is Hakudoshi." He shrugged.

"Little brats." Mizuki snorted.

"They wish to live is all." Byakuya retorted.

"Well I never cared for the little rats." She said as she sighed.

"Are all three of you like Naraku?" He asked.

"We all are shape shifters. I have my mother's yoki as well. Hibari has a meshing and Rishou is a lot like Chichi." She said.

"Fascinating." He said.

"Okay guys I need sleep. We all have little ones and I am shocked we are still awake." Hibari yawned.

"Yeah good idea. Kana is like tied to Chichi's hip. This is going to be tricky." Mizuki surmised.

"Hai it will be tricky. I must go." He said looking up.

They looked up and he was on a paper crane. He was in Hibari's head and he begged her to let him come to her. She nodded barely and he was gone. Rishou was grinning and he looked at his older sisters.

"Wow! I mean so cool!" He said going back to the fire.

"You realize we save him that Chichi will probably quit speaking to us and he will be so pissed that he lashes out." Mizuki said.

"Well you two were the ass kissers." Rishou scoffed.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Mizuki growled.

Hibari was hanging back and she felt his hands on her from behind. She closed her eyes and she could feel his lips on her neck.

"I want you." He said in her ear.

"I know." She shuddered.

"I cannot concentrate Hibari. Please let me inside of your body." He said then ran his tongue along her spine.

She ported them into Western lands and he was surprised. She went to stripping his clothes and he did the same to her. She had no clue what was driving her but he slammed her against a boulder in intense need. She felt him between her thighs and he suddenly slipped into her. He began to groan heavily and he met her eyes.

"Never thought it could be so spectacular." He murmured passionately.

"You have never done this?" She asked hoarsely.

"No." He admitted.

"Kamis I am horrid." She groaned.

"Why?" He asked as he kissed along her jaw.

"You are not the first male I have deflowered." She said red in utter mortification.

His eyes held merriment and he kissed her lips fully. She was mortified at herself and sighed into it.

"Then please deflower me to the best of your ability, I am very much in need here." He smirked.

Hibari was shaking as she indicated for him to slip down. He pulled them down and she was astride him. The look on his face was beautiful and she was smitten she realized. She also realized she must be more like her mother then she thought. She moved on him and every time she did, her world almost seemed to shatter. She had to admit that this being was perfect and his yoki complimented hers perfectly for they were both, in a way, creatures of the hanyou Naraku.

It did not take a genius to figure out that Byakuya had eyes for her sister. He made no secret of his lust for her. She also knew Hibari was madly in love with Ryunosuke and she really did not want another sibling screwing up their life the way she had. She sighed and watched Rishou sleep. He had no clue how much Ulquiorra was in love with Iyo and the word was he had been tearing up Hueco Mundo searching for her. She had openly lied to the Fourth Espada and she knew where Iyo was. Her younger sister had begged for her to keep her secret and she wanted Rishou happy. Iyo said that Nveid loved her passionately and Mizuki had snorted and said that he had better or he would be a dead Shouten. She had her own Shouten to worry about and she thought about Soren. A smile came to her lips and she pressed in on her belly. He made her feel totally complete. It was not just about love but he was truly her missing half. She had done Karu wrong but he was a fool if he thought she would give up her children this time. He had raised their Nori and he had done a good job but she would not loose another child.

"Your mind is humming. What is up?" Rishou asked sleepily.

"Just thinking Rish." She said thoughtfully.

"You always had more on you then the rest of us. What happened when Magatushi killed Chichi?" He asked.

"I do not want to talk about it." She sighed.

"You do that Zuki. You are not protecting me you know." He groused.

"Shut up Rish." She glowered.

"Make me!" He scoffed playfully.

She jumped on him and she kept trying to cover his mouth. They were wrestling and she stiffened when she felt _him_. She jumped off of Rishou and pulled Jougasaiga. It fanned out and he stared at her in shock.

"I swear you pull anything you unholy brat and it will be the last thing you do." She sneered.

"You look like and you look like…" Hakudoshi said in disbelief.

"Yeah we know who we look like. What the hell you want?" She asked.

"I felt a strange aura." He said lifting his chin.

"Well move along little creep." She said glowering.

"He mates the inu slut who has appeared to him." He observed.

Rishou got pissed and he suddenly grabbed the detachment and made a mean face.

"I suggest you do not talk about our mother that way. We have issues with Chichi but our mother, do not dare." He growled.

"Why come here?" He asked.

"We came to see you all for ourselves. You are not one we cared to see." Mizuki sneered.

"What Byakuya, Kana, or Moryomaru is?" He asked in anger.

"You would betray anything if it benefited you Hakudoshi. Do not act like a saint. I realize that Naraku can be pretty damn bad but you know what? You are worse!" She growled.

They were arguing and Rishou was shocked to feel a Shouten. He tried to get Mizuki's attention but she kept yelling at the little boy detachment. She was thrown about ten feet and she landed badly.

"What the hell?" Hakudoshi asked looking wildly around.

"Rish?" Mizuki called trying to see it.

"It must sense the babe." He yelled.

"Son of a bitch." She snapped.

Mizuki was slammed hard against a tree and she was being strangled. She concentrated all her will and the wraith was thrown and she rolled into the physical plane. Rishou hissed and it looked like Bai Jing.

"Oh my Kamis." He said disgusted.

"What is that?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Shut up!" Mizuki snarled.

"Why do you have Shouten within you?" She asked in disgust.

"What are you doing in Japan you bitch?" Mizuki growled.

"Whatever I want. Answer the question." She snapped.

"Who the hell are you nasty whore?" Rishou growled.

"Sanra tr'Awnhi." She said grinning.

"But you look just like and you really look like her." Mizuki said shocked.

"Bai? Oh her. Well she is not really a factor. Answer as to why I sense tr'Awnhi blood in you." She said hissing.

"My business. Why not go back to your little wasteland you call a home plane and go fuck yourself and all your relatives." She said sweetly.

Sanra smirked and she neared Mizuki. She phased a hand into her and she choked out. She crushed bone and Mizuki went down.

"Learn to respect your elders witch." Sanra said phasing away.

Hakudoshi was shocked and almost giddy at seeing such a powerful youkai. Rishou tried to pick Mizuki up and she screamed in pain.

"I need Nobu." She said wincing.

"Okay. I can get him." He said urgently.

"No you cannot just waltz in. Shit Rish I cannot move my legs. Oh Kamis." She said trying to move.

"What about Chichi?" He asked getting scared.

"What about Chichi? Remember he is bad in this era?" She groaned.

"Where did he go?" Rishou asked looking around wildly for the child.

"Oh hell." She said sweating.

"It is gonna be okay sis. I have no idea how but it will be okay." He said freaking.

"Oh Kamis Rishou you are not helping!" She whined.

* * *

Hakudoshi appeared to Naraku as he recovered from his latest little venture. He opened his eyes and he stared at the little betrayer and looked annoyed.

"What?" He growled.

"I think you might want this information." He said smirking.

"Out with it." Naraku said sitting up.

"South of here are two youkai who look just like you. They smell like you and have similar powers to you. The weird thing is they are nothing like us." He said fingering a small blade in his hand.

Naraku had read his mind and he appeared immediately. What he saw made his jaw drop. The little bastard had not lied and Mizuki looked over at her father.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Chichi please!" Rishou said softly.

"You are my progeny?" He asked shocked.

"Hai!" Rishou growled.

He knelt near Mizuki and he could see she was in pain.

"How are you injured?" He demanded.

"One of my vertebrae. Rishou find Bari now!" She said gasping.

"Who?" Naraku asked shocked.

"Oh shut up Chichi!" She snarled.

Naraku bristled and he ported via his shoki and Rishou went in search of his other sister. This was a mess and he knew without a doubt they were going to get it when they returned.

* * *

Sanra was shaking in rage at the little tart's mouth. She followed the little bitch and she watched another being as he worked was actually lending her strength and what appeared his own body. The female was asleep and Sanra became corporeal. She walked right up to Mizuki and stared down at her.

"Who are you and how did you get through my barrier?" Naraku asked in a very dangerous tone.

"Oh dear what do we have here?" She said turning.

"Answer me foul whore!" He said as his tentacles wiggled in anger.

"What are you?" She asked intrigued.

"None of your business." He hissed.

Mizuki woke up and she saw Sanra. The female Shouten turned around and suddenly morphed a hand and shoved it through her belly. Mizuki screamed an agonizing yell and Naraku lost his head. The sound of her cries did not sit well with him and in fact made him crazy. Sanra smiled cruelly and she was grabbed by Naraku and it appeared like he would absorb her.

"Oh no sweet boy. We are just getting to know each other." She said phasing them away.

Mizuki was bleeding out badly and Rishou appeared with Hibari and Byakuya. The detachment was in shock and he looked around wildly for Naraku.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Gone. Rishou please get Nobu now. We have to find Chichi now." She said crying hard.

Hibari looked at Byakuya and things had just turned bad.

Sanra had a time holding onto the powerful whatever he was and he had released a powerful miasma. She coughed badly but she had just released her own shoki. He actually grimaced in pain and pieces of his flesh seemed to rot away.

"How very interesting. You are an amalgamation of other daemons. How did this happen?" She asked as she ran a hand along his front.

"Do not touch me!" He growled.

"You cannot absorb me. If you try then I will flood you so badly that you will be unable to maintain your form. Although I am thinking that it would not matter would it? How do you keep from dying?" She asked intrigued.

"Why did you harm that onna?" He growled.

"The one that looks like you? Oh well I am sure you know she is probably from a different era. She carried a tr'Awnhi in her womb. I cannot allow a corporeal to have a Shouten babe. It would be tainted you see. You are lovely. Is this your true face or do you morph it?" She demanded.

"This is my appearance." He growled.

"I am going to enjoy this." She said as she sank her fangs into his neck.

He hissed and her shoki was causing him to loose too much.

"I suggest a less intimidating form. Perhaps fully humanoid?" She asked purring.

He knew she was right and he changed. He was in pain and this being would be worth killing. She had grabbed his maleness and she grinned lewdly.

"You will be fun." She said gouging his thigh with her claws.

He hissed loudly and it occurred to him that she intended to use him as a bitch. He snarled heavily and tried to fight.

"My shoki is going through your system. Shall I show you what I can do?" She said cruelly.

She phased out and he knew instantly she was within him. He actually groaned and withered. She caused incredible pleasure and he felt horrendous pain as well. His mahogany eyes shut in agony and this thing rivaled him in evil intentions. She also had access to his mind as well. He felt his body react and he actually felt dirty. She became corporeal again. She was smirking and she slid down his body and licked him clean and sank her fangs into his artery. She fed till he became so weak that he fell.

"You think much of yourself Naraku. You are also deliciously wicked. I will let you go back to your evil ways but you will wonder when I come to you. You cannot stop the Shouten." She laughed.

"You may find that the next time you face me whore that I will not so easily be taken." He said through his pain.

"Please. You are an original corporeal I grant you but you are still corporeal." She laughed as she phased them back to Japan.

She did not bother to take him back to his castle and left him out in the open. He was so weak and vulnerable at the moment that if Inuyasha or the others came upon him then he would be done for. He allowed his miasma to swallow him and he ported to his castle. He fell on the floor in a mass of disjointed flesh and Hibari was immediately next to him.

"Chichi." She said horrified.

"I am too weak." He said shaking.

"I am taking you to Hakurei-zan. Can you still summon lower level youkai?" She asked softly.

"I am truly your sire." He said fading fast.

"Hai sir." She said porting them to the crumbled mount.

They were deep inside and he disappeared into the blackness.

"You are immune to my miasma?" He asked.

"I have your miasma." She said aloud.

"You look like that inu female." He said softly.

"I look like you both. Have you seen Haha personally?" She asked.

"Hai a few times." He murmured.

"You love her." She said smiling softly.

"I will NEVER tell her that." He growled.

She chuckled to herself and she sat against the wall. Her parents were like oil and water at times but they loved each with intensity. She could tell he had been hurt badly and she felt ill towards the Shouten. She sighed and she felt Byakuya near.

"Moryomaru is on the move and the Inuyasha is close." He said.

"Damn." He said barely audible.

"This Moryomaru, he is dangerous to you. I can at least stall him. He has the infant within correct?" She asked softly.

"You could be harmed." Naraku growled.

"I would be there to back her up Master Naraku." Byakuya stated.

"Go then." He said and his yoki faded.

Hibari took Byakuya's hand and ported them to the heavily armored detachment. He was grotesque and she stared at him in shock.

"What are you?" He asked curiously.

"This holds his heart?" She asked Byakuya.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Kamis." She said shaking her head.

"Answer me onna!" He said narrowing his eyes.

She let her strange Dakkasou laced miasma flow to her claws and she slashed Moryomaru across his face. He screamed in agony and she pulled her naginata. She jumped down and Byakuya watched her move with grace and skill. He was in awe as she fought the shell of Akago. She showed no fear and she inflicted quite a bit of damage. She was hit badly across her face and blood dripped from her eye and Moryomaru flew away. She stiffened when she felt Inuyasha and his group.

"Oi wench who're you?" He demanded.

"Nobody." She said trying to back up.

"Why can't I smell ya wench?" Inuyasha demanded.

Hibari looked up and she saw Sesshomaru in the distance. She felt like she was cornered and she did not like it.

"Leave me alone!" She growled.

"Answer my damn question! Why were ya fighting Moryomaru?" Inuyasha growled.

She blinked her eyes and she saw Byakuya. He was on a paper crane and he lowered his hand and pulled her up. Inuyasha was glaring up and yelling at her. She ignored him and thanked him. He pulled her against him and breathed in her hair.

"He is going to forgive you. He is going to think you three came back because of those things." He whispered in her ear.

"Hai." She nodded.

"May I ask you something?" He asked in a heavenly voice.

"Hai please." She said leaning back.

"Deflower me again." He laughed.

"Definitely." She smirked.

"Now we must see to your sister." He stated.

"We will have to go to Sendai." She said.

He nodded and she ported them to Sendai. She lifted her nose to scent out Mizuki and she followed it. She saw Nobu and he bowed his head.

"She will be alright but it is not a good time." He said in a hushed tone.

"Why?" Hibari said confused.

"Akane is here and it has taken everything I have to keep her out of my infirmary." He said urgently.

"Like I give a crap about that bitch!" Hibari growled.

"You should. I could not save the babe. I swear the females keep loosing the babes." He said shaking his head.

Hibari sank next to Mizuki and took her hand. She could tell how devastated she was and she was crying silently. Nobu looked grieved and he kept watch for Akane.

"I need to go home. Is Chichi okay?" She asked in a whisper.

"Hai. He is in the mount now but Zuki, he was hurt pretty bad." She said softly.

"Hai. He will think we were tracking Shouten and he will forgive us. Kamis Bari! I wanted this baby." She said sobbing.

Hibari nodded and she looked over Byakuya and met his eyes. He knew what he needed to do and that was to guard Naraku.

-I will come back for you. - She pathed.

He nodded and Hibari took Rishou and Mizuki's hands. She ported them to Juria and they were sent back to the modern era.

Mizuki was in the hospital and Naraku truly did think that they had been hunting Shouten. He refused to talk about it and Hibari was worried. Asuna got wind of what they did and she showed up at the lounge in a fury. She eyed her daughter and Hibari shrank back.

"What the hell were you all doing back that far?" She demanded.

"We found out about a Shouten named Sanra. We heard she was the one that hurt Shinobu." She said almost meekly.

"You have no idea what you did! Damnit Hibari know what you are doing before you change history! There are things I have changed that cannot be helped or needed to change but you little fool!" She growled.

"Well you go back all the time!" She retorted.

"I also stay out of sight of those that could cause issue! Your jii-chan saw you and so did Uncle Yasha! Damnit Hibari, she hurt him badly!" Asuna hissed.

"Haha, I am sorry." She said looking down.

"You went to see his detachments did you not?" Asuna demanded.

"Byakuya was calling out to me." She said in defense of herself.

"Then save him but do not tell your Chichi! Damn you girl. I thought you knew better. Damn you three!" She snapped as she ported out.

Asuna appeared in Korea and she walked through Naraku's large house. He preferred very dark and somber colors and she sighed as she found him. He looked worn out and tired. He was staring at his computer screen blankly and she came over to him. She began to massage his shoulders and he sighed.

"What is bothering you?" She inquired.

"Memories. Our children are highhanded like their mother." He said sarcastically.

"If you wish to fight then go ahead but do so alone. I have no wish to argue with you right now." Asuna growled in his ear.

"Where do they get off showing up like that?" He asked.

"Concern for their sire. Why does that bother you so?" She demanded.

"That was not the best time for me." He growled out.

"No it was not. You were too busy being the most evil thing the world has seen." She replied in sarcasm.

"Thank you Asuna! I have not wanted them to see those things simply because I am not that creature anymore. How dare you!" He said suddenly gripping her fingers in a painful grasp.

"You are but then you are not." She said softly.

"I am weaker." He said coldly.

"Loving me makes you weak?" She asked suddenly quite furious.

"Loving you makes me insane!" Naraku stated just as furiously.

"I will not fight you right you now. I have more things on my mind then your anger for our children." She snapped.

"What else is on your mind Asuna? Most of the time you shut me out." He said in very old anger.

"What did she do to you?" She demanded.

"How many times do we have to argue over this?" He snarled.

"What do you mean? I do not remember ever arguing about it." She snapped.

"Oh Kamis now you play dumb? She is the one that took me centuries ago. She appeared as that freak Lei Jing." He snorted.

Her jaw dropped and she sat down. Her hands were shaking and her children had changed history but not the actual events, just the players. She was stunned to her core and she pressed her body to his.

"If and when you remember that whore you should think about what you and I can do." She said flatly.

"I am tired Asuna." He said quitting his office.

She was startled by his vehemence and she ported to his room. He looked over at her and she could tell he was really annoyed with her. She did not like being dismissed and she slammed him against his wall. His eyes took on a redder hue and she dared him to move.

"You like to think you walk away from me but I assure you that you do not. We have been around and around about things many times. You say we are the same creature so let us accept that we are our master. You and me like always." She said breathing against his lips.

"It is sweet sentiment really but you are the most difficult." He snapped.

"What purpose does fighting serve Naraku?" She demanded.

"It gets you to leave and I can sleep." He snorted.

"You wish to sleep? I will put you into a coma!" She threatened.

"You are boring me really inu." He yawned.

Her face looked wrathful and she began a long growl. She released him and he proceeded to strip and slip on his sleep clothes. He lay down and she was still growling.

"Down girl. You have a chew toy somewhere." He snapped.

His insults were getting to her and he had no clue what he was doing to her. She began snarling and he was surprised. He rolled over to see the eyes of his mate but she was in her inu half. She was very much canine at the moment and it was a dangerous spot for him to be in, to be alone with a perfect killing machine. She moved fluidly and pinned him down and he actually fought her hold.

"I said down girl! I think we have some kibble in the fridge." He growled.

"You piss us off. We are not Inuyasha or Sesshomaru." She growled fiercely.

"Really? Could have fooled me." He snorted.

"It is you who is inferior half breed. We may be a mixed inu but we are pure youkai. You are a filthy hanyou!" She growled in fury.

Naraku knew she did not mean it but she was furious with him. He had to admit to himself he was being mean on purpose. He was not up to deal with emotions at the moment. Nightmares had been plaguing him but he had no wish to appear weak in front of anyone. He had great pride and at times it was insufferable but he would never be brought so low by a being again. Asuna blinked her eyes and he realized she had "heard" his mind. He had been shielding and he was furious that his privacy had been invaded but her lips were suddenly demanding against his. She was forcing her way in but Kamis she was doing it in such a way that he _needed_ her. They rolled and she was slammed against the mattress and their lips were attacking the other. He truly found it hard to believe that the daughter and niece of his bitterest enemies had become his obsession in place of the Shikon. He made it his life to try and contain this being whatever she was. Blood trickled from their lip lock and she was getting him into such a state that he was going to become a simpering mess. She ripped his tee shirt off and jerked down his pajama bottoms. When she touched him and the look on her face made him loose it. She had been lightly stroking him and he lost all will. Naraku thrust in her grip and he was groaning and straining. They rolled again and he made her get on him. He was so lost in her familiarity but welcome feel. He guided her hard and she was screaming out. She had to hold onto the headboard as he guided her hips down. Their yoki had long since crashed into the other. They had learned to channel it and control it through the years but it was out of control like they were. The pressure was unreal and he was gasping for breath, it was so heavy. They fell off the bed as they gasped and moaned.

"Asuna pull back." He breathed out in a soft growl.

"No. We need you." She growled back.

"Inu you need to pull back. I cannot hold back." He groaned.

Her only answer was to lower her head and slip her tongue into his mouth and mate it to his. He maneuvered her to her back and he yelled into the erotic caress. She was flooded in the warmth of his seed and his yoki. She was left breathless and she blinked back trying to comprehend what occurred. He was shaking like a leaf above her as he rode out his long orgasm. Hers was no less intense but the wash of yoki was more intense. He fell against her and he was shaking.

"Inu why do we always do this?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Because I love you. I will always love you. I was born to love you." She whispered.

"Kamis I need sleep." He groaned.

"Hai." She mumbled.

"You fed from me." He groused.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"You could not help it. Good night koi, I cannot move." He said beginning to snore very softly.

He felt so right pressed against her and she would deal with whatever when it came.

She woke up groggy and dizzy. Naraku was up and handed her coffee. She smiled at him gratefully. She stared at him over the rim of the cup and he sighed softly.

"What has drawn you back to my side?" He asked.

"Please do not ruin what happened by being you." She said in irritation.

"Hai whatever." He said leaving her there.

She shook her head and she grabbed one of his robes. She padded down the hall and she had to get to Tokyo. She was watching him move and he turned to stare at her.

"Asuna, are you actually staring at me like a peace of meat?" He asked.

"Hai. Kamis you are beautiful." She said coming to him.

He groaned and he could smell what exactly was going on. She was in heat. She was in a powerful heat and this rare event would make him exhausted. She very rarely went into a natural inu heat and he always seemed the receiving end of it, almost always.

"If you are in a heat then perhaps you should not venture out." He said as she nuzzled his neck.

"Maybe. You smell good." She said growling.

"Asuna, this is not typical of you." He said grunting as she touched and fondled him.

"Hai it is." She snapped.

"No not like this." He grunted.

"You talk too much hanyou. We want you and need you. You like to preach and all the mighty Naraku needs to do is enjoy us." She purred along his throat.

"Well Naraku enjoys and loves his mate but she acts insane when she acts all inu or all uppyr." He snapped.

"Shut up." She snarled.

She slid off the counter and pulled his boxers down. He groaned loudly as she began to pleasure him ruthlessly. She was off and he knew it. Something was different this time and it was scaring him. He ended up so out of his mind exhausted but he crawled out of his bed and went to his office. He actually shape shifted clothes on and called Nobu.

"Can you come to Seoul now?" He demanded.

Nobu appeared moments later and he looked tired. He sat across from Naraku and the hanyou looked tired too.

"She is in heat." He said bluntly.

"No worries. Nami and I are certain the birth control will hold." Nobu said.

"This is not the same Nobu. I mean this is stronger then ever before. Her inu half is talking for her. She is aggressive as hell and she is barely letting me out of bed. I suggest you do not go near that room." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh boy." Nobu said turning red.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naraku asked.

"Inu go through these spells; even the males have their forms of heat. They happen every so often periodically. The drive to mate and be mated is so strong that it drives them into rutting." He said sitting back.

"You mean to tell me that her iceberg father gets out of control every so often?" Naraku asked amused.

"This is stronger then a normal heat my friend. This is nature my friend; this is the animal part of the youkai and it will be answered one way or another." Nobu said looking in the direction of Naraku's room.

"So you are telling me what?" He asked.

"I could ask Yasu or Juria." He said.

"Ask the Tengu. Yasu is mean old codger." He stated.

"I will be back." Nobu said porting out.

The hanyou stood and he had never quite felt so drained in his life. He was beginning to feel like an object and he hated feeling like an object. He felt hands on his shoulders and she was kissing the back of his neck. She was growling the whole time and she was making him weak.

"You are scared?" She asked.

"I am not inu Asuna." He groaned out.

"You are ours." She said in anger.

"Hai I am yours but you are going to make me so weak." He growled out.

"You wish us away? You do not want us?" She demanded.

"I want you! I just know I am unable to handle your needs!" He admitted.

"You swore not to feed from me like that Asuna and that is all you have been doing since last night. You will make me vulnerable. You natures are clashing at the moment and I am admitting that you need more then just me." He snapped.

Her primitive mind was furious and she suddenly ported out. Naraku sighed and wondered where the hell she would go. The rate she was going, she would end up killing someone.

* * *

She was watching him and he had no clue. She knew deep down that Naraku was right but she could not stop. He was working and flipping through a notebook. Asuna was suddenly behind him and he froze immediately. His blue eyes widened as he felt fingers slide down his front.

"Sheng." She growled.

"Asuna?" He asked shocked.

"Hai." She whispered in his elfin ear.

"Koi. You are masking totally. What is wrong?" He asked.

"We do not know." She said and then ran her tongue along his ear.

He shut his eyes a moment and pleasure rushed down his spine. She was using her claws to pop off the buttons of his shirt and her inu half was in control. He was surprised as it happened so very rarely in this era.

"Koi. Please tell me what is going on." He said softly.

"Need to rut. Need to feel another against us and in us. Crazy. We are crazy and so hungry." She groaned.

"Koi you are in a heat." He stated.

"No heat. We do not have normal heats." She snapped.

"No ai. Not a monthly heat. You are in a mating heat." He said gripping her fingers.

Her eyes widened and she knew it was reality. Osamu had been through one the past century. She knew her sire had them about once every ten or so years. She stared at Sheng and he whined softly in sympathy.

"Help us." She whispered.

"You wish for me to help you?" He asked surprised.

"You are Panyu. You have our blood in you. You can handle us. We will not hurt you." She said running her finger along his jaw.

"Who were you draining?" He asked kissing her hand.

"Naraku." She said groaning softly.

"Whatever you need." He whispered and pulled her down and kissed her deeply.

He knew what she was going through having gone through it himself. The Panyu had made themselves telepathic and slightly telekinetic by seeking out the sexual blood drinkers. It made them unique and powerful amongst the Asian inu and the rest of the youkai world. They hated with them eons ago until they had made it apart of their DNA. Now when one Panyu mated another then it just happened. She was undoing his clothing and he was undoing hers. Sheng knew this could last anywhere from three days to two weeks. He ported them to his home in Guangzhou and they fell back on his bed. Powerful memories and feelings consumed him and she remembered too.

"Oh!" She cried out loudly as their ancient bond reared.

Sheng shut his eyes and he was fighting back powerful rapture. She was whimpering in inu and he knew she was being controlled almost entirely by her inu nature but her succubus part was drawing in what she needed. He crashed as her body gripped him and he was breathing hard. Her claws had gone down his back and it stung. He nuzzled her neck and she groaned. Sheng always felt whole when he was with her. He always felt normal. He looked forward to spending time with her and just being able to hold her.

Asuna was cleared headed for the first time in five days. She was also on the floor of her Tokyo penthouse lying on the cool floor. She had spent her time between Naraku and Sheng for some reason she had needed to be with them. She had talked to her father about what had happened and he confirmed that it was normal for an inu. She groaned as she pulled herself to the bathroom again and she vomited up more. She called Nobu and he appeared within minutes. She looked at him weakly and he looked unhappy. He picked her up and he laid her on the bed. He pressed his ear to her belly and he was surprised a little.

"Well I get to flay Naraku and the inu hmm?" He asked.

"I truly had no control." She said sighing.

"I know. I have no idea how to get around this Asuna. It is like your body goes into periods of dormancy as well. For years you could not get pregnant. We thought you had perhaps gone sterile. I have no clue. There is nothing in old or modern medicine that prepares me for this." He sighed.

"Sebastein wanted me to come to him and discover all about the incubus and succubus history. Maybe I should." She said jumping up and vomiting.

"Are you going to tell Sheng?" He asked.

She came back in and shook her head no. Nobu gave her a look and she nodded no.

"He will try and hold me back. He was insane when I was pupped with Hiroto and Kazuo." She sighed.

"He has a right to know Asuna." Nobu said in an unhappy tone.

"And I will tell him when I get back. Now quit looking so. You look miserable and it does not suit you." She said kissing him softly.

"What about Naraku?" He asked.

"Doctor patient confidentiality." She murmured.

"ASUNA!" He snarled.

She bowed and she figured she could figure a way to settle her stomach but she had things she needed to figure out. She had things she had to do. She did not relish the idea of getting to know Sebastein to well because frankly he had such an awfully powerful personality. She ported to his chateau and knocked loudly on the door.

"Hello my dear. I see you came seeking information. Your friend Aldwyn is here." Sebastein said with a smile.


	75. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Asuna meets with Sebastein and two daughters face what no woman should. Ayana struggles to understand as Chikara reveals his past with Gaku Jouichi. Things are revealed that will lead the kumo nation into a fierce battle with Raganos himself. Thank you all for reading, thank you so much for your comments and emails! Part of Chikara's story is dedicated to someone and you know who you are, LOL! Enjoy and please let me know your thoughts!

Slipstream

Asuna groaned in her mind and sighed as she slipped past Sebastein. She lifted her hand and pointed at him and warned him not to say a word. He smirked slyly and followed the beautiful woman to his common room. Aldwyn was already there and she growled at him.

"You have nerve." She snapped.

"Nerve? You have all kinds of nerve love. I grant you that you have more of this blood then I but you are a heartbreaker. They write songs in this modern era all about your kind." He scoffed.

"How dare you feed off of me." She snarled.

"Whatever darling. You taste really good though." Aldwyn smirked.

She was furious and she walked straight past him and Sebastein into a dining hall. She sat down and a servant brought her some soup. She made a face at both males and both of them smirked. Asuna's face was glowering and she went with slowly sipping the broth to soothe her ravaged stomach.

Ayana was in Korea and she felt peace. Chikara slept beside her and she felt sorrow for his woes. His sons refused to speak to him and he was grieved by it but he spent every night with his ear pressed to her belly listening to his daughter. The tarantula were furious with their lord but he dealt with it. Ayana was pretty well immune to most because all feared the royal family. She sat up and she felt sharp pains down her left leg. She massaged her belly to try and get her daughter to move.

"Ayana?" Chikara asked sleepily.

"It is nothing. Rest okay? You have the lords' meeting in the morning." She said slowly getting up.

"You are in pain, I can feel it." He said scooting over to the edge and gently pulling her down.

"I will be okay. You have had a hard day." She said sighing.

"Ayana stop trying to mother me. I knew what I was doing." He said as he stuck a claw in her lower back.

"Bless you." She groaned as his venom numbed her leg.

"Hai. Can you sleep? Shall I have some bath water drawn for you?" He asked rubbing her belly.

"Hai." She nodded.

He stood up and he went to call on a servant. She felt off and pain erupted in her unlike anything she had ever felt. She screamed loudly as she was in sudden agony. Chikara ran in and it made him suddenly terrified. Blood began to stain their sheets and he jerked her up and ported them to Yamasaki General. He laid her on a gurney and she was twisting in pain. Nobu ran over and he was horrified.

"I have no clue. She just started hemorrhaging." He said in a frightened tone.

Nanami ran over and her eyes widened. She yelled at the nurses to ready an OR. Ayana pulled her down and she was whispering. Nanami's eyes widened and she stepped back.

"She will die if you do not trust me." Nanami said to Chikara.

"What did she tell you? She spoke inu." Nobu stated.

The children used to speak in inu to avoid the male kumo ears. Nanami grabbed Ayana and ported out. She had heard yelling and Ayana was whimpering in pain. She appeared in Britain and she began yelling. Lei phased in and he was surprised.

"Take her to the in between now! She is going to bleed to death." She said urgently.

He did as she asked and he phased Ayana and himself to the closest in between. He phased back and grabbed Nanami. She knelt by her sister who had fallen into unconsciousness for the moment.

"Go get your healer." She said working on splitting open her sister's gown. Ayana had kept the other babe a secret and it had been a huge thing.

It had taken every effort and every yoki known to kumo and every youkai alike to figure out how to bind the wraith babe. Ayana was coming to just as Sung Jao Li came in. He immediately settled near her head and she was sweating badly.

"She has Shouten within her?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Really weird because Hanaj swears he killed Hatham but a wraith named Hatham is the one that took her." She said quickly.

"Prince Hatham had a twin brother my lady. They were identical." He said bluntly.

"How common are they amongst Shouten?" She asked.

"Actually quite common." He shrugged.

"Help me." Ayana said feeling as though her insides were being torn apart.

"You can take the babes through her belly? We are in the in between. The Shouten babe will be fine." Jao said getting Ayana a pillow.

"Hai. I need some supplies. Do you have some?" She asked.

"I have my healer's bag yes. Let me wash up. Do you have any of that marvelous drug?" He asked.

"If you stay with her I can get Lei to take me so I can get some." She said hurriedly.

Nanami ran and found Lei. He phased them to the hospital and she went to a drug lock up. She pulled out a small case of Widow and Nobu was coming to her fast but she ported away. She met Lei in the lobby and they phased back to the in between. She met Jao and she carefully drew some Widow from a vial and then injected Ayana with it. Her sister sighed as it eased her pains.

"I brought some extra so you can use it. I warn you though; it acts on the male Shouten to enhance certain functions." She smirked.

"I will keep that in mind." He smirked back.

Jao went about prepping the young spideress and her sister made him blush. He could admit to brilliance and she was it in spades. Nanami covered her face with a mask and she ended up cutting into Ayana's "bikini" line. She worked fast and she pulled out the kumo babe first. Chikara's daughter began crying immediately and Nanami stood.

"You need to deliver the other babe. Kumo males get violent over their young. Females do as well but evolution threw us kumo youkai a whammy and made our men overly fatherly." She laughed.

Jao smiled and nodded. She went to Lei and she had wrapped her niece in a blanket. She was phased back and she brought the screaming infant into a main hall. Chikara was a mess and he looked up. He saw a brunette and brown eyed beauty in the arms of his sister in law and he cried out. He stood up and held out his arms. He took her in his arms and began pathing to her and she turned her gold brown eyes to him and he was smitten. Nobu knew the feeling and he grasped Nanami's hand and squeezed it.

"I have to get back to her." She said softly.

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered.

"I cannot say Chichi. I promised." She said as she ported.

Lei again phased her back and he left her there to go find himself something to drink. Jao was just pulling out a raven haired male and his cry was shrill. Jao looked at the babe and he was a handsome little boy. He could only imagine the hell to pay if Prince Hatham were to find out about this boy.

"He will have a steady corporeal form but it is best for him to stay here." He explained.

"That is Ayana's decision." Nanami said as she began to sew her up.

"She is asleep." He observed.

"I knocked her out. I remember how awful it was for Haha. Thank you so much for your help. Are you a Jing?" She asked as she sewed.

"My family is a sub clan of the Jings so yes I am." He shrugged.

"You are a talented healer. Arigatou." She said bowing her head.

He nodded to her and his black eyes perused her discreetly. He stood up and he checked out the half Shouten babe. Nanami got Ayana totally stable and her sister woke up barely and turned her head.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"She is with Chikara. I figured he would freak. I can take you back now." She said softly.

"I cannot leave him." She said looking over at her newborn son.

"Yana you have to sweetie. You do not want the tr'Awnhi to come looking for him. I am going to ask Lei about the in betweens. I am going ask that they move okay?" She said brushing her knuckles along her elder sister's cheek.

"Can I hold him?" She asked wiping away tears.

Nanami went to Jao and she carefully brought Ayana's new son to her and his hair was black and his eyes brown. He could almost be mistaken for Maki and Ayana was sobbing. Jao felt for her and it touched him that she did not hate the babe. Lei came in and he looked tired but he gently picked up Ayana.

"I will watch over him till it is safe okay?" Lei stated with gentleness.

"Hai." She nodded as tears fell.

He phased them back and Nanami sighed as she looked down at the mixed Shouten.

"Did Hatham not harm her?" Jao asked.

"No. If anything Ayana was horrid to him. He was trying to be somewhat decent and she had just lost her mate. She had ended up coupling with him to make a really cruel point and she ended up pregnant. She told me about it the next day. He has not shown back up and Ayana assumes that she insulted him enough." Nanami explained.

"Prince Hatham's twin was named Neral. It was said they were indistinguishable." Jao explained.

"So is it Hatham truly?" She asked shocked.

"No idea Doctor Yamasaki." He shrugged.

"Call me Nanami." She smiled.

"Nanami." He nodded.

They stared at the other and they just blinked. She moved suddenly and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you again." She whispered softly.

"Yes." He said in a distant tone.

She stepped away and gently laid the babe in his arms. He looked down and he felt for the small boy. He sighed and he took the infant to the nursery.

Asuna stared at Aldwyn and he was starting to get nervous. His need for payback had made her belligerent and she was a nasty little bitch when she was mad. He had been cocky and arrogant and she stood up. She came near him and leaned down near his ear.

"Your presence offends me." She growled.

"Well love I have every right to be here. Sebastein has become a good friend and mentor." He said trying to not be nervous.

"Very good for you Aldwyn but the next time you feel the need to have revenge, face me like a man." She stated patting his cheek for good measure.

"You were good at being a cheeky bitch, have been the since the day I met you in that accursed waste land they call Scotland. You waltzed in and out of my life for three hundred years! You chose that uppyr bastard over one of your own!" He growled.

"Get a clue Aldwyn! We are a type of uppyr dumb ass. I never lied to you. I told you we were a past time." She growled in return.

"You went and got pregnant again. Cannot stop can you?" He snapped.

"Actually no, succubus cycle for years at a time Aldwyn. They go dormant for years as well." Sebastein said from the door.

"Pardon?" Asuna asked.

"At one time our numbers were great for obvious reasons. We have been killed for many reasons but you are natural for a succubus. Now your mother I am surprised does not have more but I have been told she has a weakened womb." Sebastein stated.

"She has been pregnant many times." Asuna murmured.

"Only strong young survive. There are those uppyr doctors that believe that we have a sort of disease in our blood. Imagine that they think we are diseased because succubus or incubus blood will overrun any other daemon blood eventually. The females are more powerful as well. Danika was quite put out when she found out about you." Sebastein said.

"Why? I am her granddaughter!" She said in fury.

"I told you we are selfish, arrogant beasts oui? Danika was as arrogant and conceited as they came. You remember her. She was beautiful and men adored her. Vlad did at one time until she tried to kill Syna." He said looking at his immaculate claws.

"Family meant nothing to her!" Asuna growled.

"See that is where you canines have thrown a monkey in our bloodline. We are not family oriented. Children were begotten as a way of securing crowns and fortunes. Not because we actually wanted them." Sebastein said.

Asuna and Aldwyn both growled and he laughed. He shook his head amused and poured two glasses of wine. He poured Asuna water and she sneered at them.

"It is digusting how my mother was treated and how Danika and Ileska were! They were both whores even for being succubus. I hope you have more sense." Asuna growled furiously.

"Well my dear you have a way with words. They were very harsh oui but then have you not?" He asked.

"Sebastein you try my patience. I may be succubus but I am still inu okay? I have honor and what I do; I do for that honor and for my family! How dare you say that I am anything like that foul whore!" She growled loudly.

"Fine! You are an honorable dog." He laughed merrily.

Asuna sighed and she knew it was going to be a long time here. She knew without a doubt she was going to end up hitting both Sebastein and Aldwyn and probably at the same time.

Byakuya was annoyed but not that his patrician face would show. Captain General had demanded he sign the divorce papers. Byakuya refused whilst Mizuki demanded custody of Yuji. He was angry and felt betrayed that the onna he had fallen in love with had betrayed him again and again. All in his squad had learned to stay very silent while he was around. His sister in law waited on him and he looked up at her.

"You may tell your sister that I will not lower myself to her ridiculous ways. You may tell her that while she holds my son, who is a Kuchiki by the way, that I will never divorce her. She still holds the name Kuchiki as well." He said in his most austere voice.

"Captain Kuchiki may I say something?" Yuzuna said softly.

He raised a brow and nodded.

"She is feeling that she failed you. We are having so many bombs dropped on us from the Shouten." She said.

"Why has she not said this?" He demanded.

"I do not know. I know that Karu has left as well." She explained.

"Why is she throwing our lives away? I was content with our arrangement. It was not conventional but Mizuki is not conventional." He said calmly.

"You insult her father! You act as if you are better." She cried.

"I am." He said arrogantly.

"Her Chichi has always been there. He saved her when she was born and they have always been close. Naraku may have his faults but being a bad father is not one of them." Yuzuna stated.

"I will not be divorcing her. You may go Lady Ukitake." He said waving her away.

She growled softly and she ported out. Her body was exhausted and she was pregnant again. Jyuushiro was so happy that he constantly touched her. She was truly mostly inu and it made her happy to sit with him in his office as he did paper work and he would lovingly rub her belly. She walked into the squad headquarters and she took her place at his side. She laid her head in his lap and he looked down at her.

"It did not go well with Byakuya?" He asked.

"No." She mumbled.

"How do you feel Yuzuna?" He asked gently.

"Tired my darling." She said staring up at his warm brown eyes.

"What are you staring at beloved?" He asked.

"At the most beautiful man in all of Soul Society." She said sitting up.

"Silly onna." He chuckled.

She moved to sit in his lap and she began to kiss him. He was feeling quite well at the moment and he decided to take advantage. Yuzuna shut his door with her mind and she locked it. They made love slowly and she shattered powerfully. Jyuushiro made sure to breathe slowly as he calmed his beating heart.

"I think I will take a long lunch and take a nap." He laughed softly.

"Hai." She mumbled.

"Yuzuna?" He smiled as he lifted her chin.

She was not responding the way she should and he grew concerned. He hastily helped her lay down and he yelled for Kiyone and Sentaro. They rushed in after he unlocked the door and Yuzuna was unresponsive.

"Get Captain Unohana now please!" He cried.

"Hai Captain Ukitake." Sentaro yelped.

"Captain should we open a gate?" Kiyone asked.

"Hai. Around her neck." He said getting the amulet.

Kiyone took it and she went outside. She nodded to her captain and he went himself. He knew his squad loved her and he went to the real world. He used shunpo and was at Yamasaki General quickly. Nanami saw him first and she saw his expression.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"It is Yuzuna. She is unresponsive." He said worried.

"Okay." She said running and grabbing a bag.

She followed Jyuushiro and they went to the gate. They went through and Nanami ported them to his office. Captain Unohana was already there but Nanami sank down by her sister. She took out a blood pressure cuff and she listened with a stethoscope. Nanami cussed a string of curses and Jyuushiro looked horrified.

"Captain Ukitake, I have to deliver her now. She seems to have the same issue that Haha does. It may be an inu thing." She said listening to the baby.

"It is too soon." He said frowning.

"If I do not deliver her then both of them will die. Do you understand?" Nanami said quickly.

"Would you like to remove this to Squad Four?" Retsu asked.

"Hai. I am sorry Jyuushiro." Nanami said.

Nanami ported all three of them to Squad Four and Jyuushiro stood there as if a statue. He felt as if someone had just punched him.

"Captain Ukitake?" Sentaro asked.

"Tell them I will be unable to attend the Captains' meeting. Tell them my wife is giving birth." He said numbly.

Sentaro yelped out "yes'sir" and he shunpoed to Squad Four. Nanami had given her sister the drugs necessary to induce labor but planned on a crash section. She sent a shinigami to get Shinobu and prayed they could save the babe at twenty nine weeks. She prayed and her elder sister looked horrid at the moment. Shinobu arrived within an hour and he saw his elder sister having a hard time trying to birth.

"I cannot. Nami, please no! I cannot. Please not now. Too soon." Yuzuna cried hard.

"Honey, we have to Zuna. We have to save your pup and you." She said calmly.

"Save her. Please Nami please!" Yuzuna said sobbing.

Nanami felt tears prick her eyes and she nodded. Shinobu took Yuzuna's hands and nodded to her. It took every effort and Jyuushiro was leaning against a wall. Tears streamed down his face and it took a few more hours. Nanami delivered a dead girl and Yuzuna's screams echoed throughout Squad Four. Shinobu held Yuzuna as she fell apart and Nanami wondered what the Kamis had against their family at the moment. She was bitterly angry at the moment as she cleaned up the beautiful and tiny little girl. She wrapped her in a blanket and laid her in Yuzuna's arms so she could say goodbye. Yuzuna was frantically scenting her trying to memorize it and she broke down more. Jyuushiro moved next to his wife and Yuzuna's eyes were red. He held her as they mourned their daughter.

* * *

Shinobu and Nanami were both sitting in their apartment in Tokyo and they were drunk. It had been one of the worst days of their lives and they were drowning their sorrows. Jyuushiro and Yuzuna were staying at the Western Palace at the moment and they had enshrined the baby girl they had named Kes.

"Miserable fucking day. I have had a lot of those lately." Shinobu said.

"You doing okay with the incubus thing?" She asked.

"Hai. I have it worked out with Chichi but I get to raid the blood bank. I cannot bring myself to hunt anything but Shouten at the moment and frankly I hate their guts. I have lots of meaningless sex with empty headed bimbos so hai it is wonderful." He said sarcastically.

"Oh Kamis. I am so sorry." She said sighing.

"Hey kiddo at least they did not get you!" He said smiling.

"Yeah that is great!" She said bitterly.

"Well they got to Ayana and they got to me. Who knows if that freaky bitch got pregnant. I cannot stand the thought if she did. You are okay. I am hungry sis. I have to go." He said standing.

"Is it that bad?" She asked.

"Hai." He said looking away.

"You wanna take my blood?" She asked softly.

"Would you mind?" He asked surprised.

"No." She said standing.

She bared her neck and Shinobu looked at her neck hungrily but could not bring himself to feed from his baby sister. He shook his head no and he suddenly ported away. He loved her to pieces and he would hate to use her. Nanami sighed and she ported to the Western Palace. She checked on Yuzuna who was sitting in the garden. She was staring at nothing and she sat down next to her.

"Yuudai told me that his mother died of similar reasons. They did not know what it was back then. It seems it must be a common condition amongst silver." She said softly.

"Just my luck then." Yuzuna said tonelessly.

"Jyuushiro went back to Soul Society?" She asked.

"He was crying too but trying to be strong for me. I asked him to go and rest. I told him I would go there tomorrow." She said looking at her claws.

"Yuzuna, I tried." Nanami said taking her hands.

"Why did you not save her? Why did you save me?" She asked bitterly.

"Zuna she was already dead sweetie." She said perplexed.

"I did something wrong?" She asked horrified.

"No. It happens. I know we are youkai and we do not get sick like ningen but we have our own health issues. Child birth is not easy for any onna of any species. It is a risk for any female. Do you understand that?" She asked in a shaky tone.

"I know Nami but I just lost my baby okay?" Yuzuna yelled.

"I am sorry." Nanami said grief stricken.

Yuzuna curled up on the lounge and began sobbing. Nanami felt helpless and Sesshomaru stood at the top of the stairs. He slowly descended and he took her in his arms. He held her as she cried and Nanami felt out of place. She would not stop crying and Sesshomaru made her look at him.

"Perhaps you need respite." He said softly.

"Where jii-chan?" She asked as he wiped away her tears.

"Perhaps the past." He said smoothing her hair.

"Why?" She asked.

"It can be comforting to be where you are not known." He stated.

"Haha did it." She realized.

"Hai. This Sesshomaru's sire is an excellent warrior." He murmured.

"The Taisho? Meet the Taisho?" She asked stunned.

"You would be far enough removed from current events." He growled softly.

"Meet Lord Touga?" She asked shocked.

"Hai. I would write him a letter and tell him you are Asuna's pup. He would care for you." Sesshomaru said.

Yuzuna nodded and he stood up. He knew how to call on Juria and he did so after he wrote a short letter. Juria cautioned Sesshomaru but he could not stand to see his most beloved grand pup suffer. It tore his heart out and he just could not stand to see it.

The inu princess watched Sebastein talk and he would stare over at her and he sighed. She had a glazed look in her eyes and he cussed in French. Aldwyn snorted as Sebastein stormed away.

"You deal with her Brit." The incubus snorted.

"What is your issue love?" He demanded.

"I am tired and I truly feel like something is wrong." She said distracted.

"Well not pop on over and check on your brood." He snorted.

She growled loudly and she ported to Britain. She was in Lei's palace and she walked along. Lei phased in and grabbed her.

"You felt some ire?" He asked running his nose along her neck.

"Hai. Cannot think when you do that." She said gritting her teeth.

"Well you were correct. Hatham did sire a babe with her. Shall you like to meet him?" Lei asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"She named him Yoshio. Her female babe she named Roina." He said softly.

"I see. Oh Lei." She said holding her grand babe.

"He is very darling and very sweet. He has been sleeping with Shen and Lifen." Lei said.

She laid the boy back down and she followed Lei. He was pathing her all kinds of information but he pulled her to his room. He had missed her keenly and he pressed himself to her.

"Hai I missed you too." She moaned loudly as his lips nibbled hers.

He made a guttural groan and kissed her deeply. He sighed and made himself pull away from her. He clenched his hands tightly as the desire to make passionate love to his wife killed him.

"You have lots to tell me." Asuna murmured softly.

"Yes and I want so badly to just forget it and have you to myself. Gods I hate being a decent person sometimes." He complained.

She smiled and she moved to stand behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He shut his eyes and relished the feel of her.

"Your daughter Yuzuna delivered a still born babe. I am sorry you were not told sooner but I hate incubus and majority of succubus with a passion." He stated.

"Oh Kamis. Lei I must go." She said kissing his neck.

"I know. Sorry I delayed telling you. I miss your lips." He said wryly.

She nodded and she quickly went to her young pups and kissed them and hugged them. She saw Shan Lao and his eyes met hers. She nodded to him and she ported out. She knew Yuzuna went home to the West whenever she was sad. She entered the palace and she was laying her head in Sesshomaru's lap.

"Haha?" She whispered.

"Baby girl come here." She said.

Yuzuna got up and she walked over to her mother crying the whole time. Asuna held her tightly and her nearly full inu pup cried her heart out.

"It was suggested that she take respite. I thought perhaps with the Taisho." Sesshomaru said with a soft tone.

"Do you wish to?" She asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Okay. We will go back." She said brushing her hair off her face.

"Is he scary?" Yuzuna asked.

"Touga? Scary?" Asuna chuckled.

"He was such a mighty warrior." She said wiping her tears.

"Lord Sesshomaru is scarier." She replied.

Yuzuna laughed a little and Asuna mouthed thank you to her father. He nodded and Yuudai came in. He came in and kissed Yuzuna's head and kissed Asuna's lips softly.

"Hey kiddo. You go and get some rest. Your Haha will take care of you." Yuudai said hugging her.

She nodded and Asuna walked with her to her chambers. They walked in and she went to her closets. She began pulling out hanfu and kimono for them both.

"I know you were trying to learn about your abilities." She said wiping her eyes.

"I was getting angry more then anything. Touga is very old fashioned my dear. He is very bullish about his females." She said smiling.

They gathered up the travel bags and they ported to Juria. Their tengu sent to the deep past with a wistful expression on her face. Asuna led the way to the Western Palace and Yuzuna looked around in awe. Her mother seemed quite at home and Asuna yipped loudly to the guards. They opened the gates and Yuzuna saw two very handsome silver. One had piercing teal colored eyes and they followed her as she walked.

"Turn your head soldier." Asuna growled.

"Haha!" Yuzuna snapped.

"Sorry my lady." The young inu said with a soft voice.

Asuna narrowed her eyes at the soldier and Yuzuna's mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean the Taisho is old fashioned? It is you." Yuzuna growled as she walked past her mother.

"Yuzuna!" Asuna snapped.

"I am married Haha! I do not need you telling a male not to look at me! I am only a century younger then you." She said shaking her head.

Her mother growled and Touga heard the ruckus. He walked out of his study to his soul sister and another female that was as stunning as Asuna. There was no mistaking that this was her daughter and they were arguing.

"Hello sister." He said chuckling.

"Hello Touga. Say hello to my heir Lady Ukitake Yuzuna." Asuna said formally.

"Lady Yuzuna. What brings you here Asuna?" He asked surprised.

"Yuzuna needed to get away from some sorrows back home. My own sire thought that some time here away from all would be good for her." Asuna said sitting.

"Are you alright?" Touga asked thoughtfully.

"Hai my lord." Yuzuna said bowing.

The younger onna was in awe of such a great man and she was tired. She was finally led to some chambers to rest. Her markings were camouflaged at the moment and she went to walk along the wall of the palace. She saw the young inu soldier and he was chatting it up with another soldier. His long silver hair was pulled up and his eyes were what drew her. He had light green marks on his cheeks and he laughed at what the other soldier said.

"Tahashi! Did you see her?" He whispered very softly to his best friend.

"Hai. Puts Lady Natsumi to shame. Who is she?" Tahashi asked.

"No idea. She is noble by the look of her. Kamis she is staring over here." He said looking away.

"Is she staring at you or me?" His friend asked amused.

"No idea! Now shut up." He growled softly.

Yuzuna was amused at their words and she figured they were in their second to very early third centuries. She jumped down and landed right in front of them. She ended up startling them both and she smirked.

"What the!" The teal eyed soldier said rattled.

"Hello. You are Tahashi I heard and you are?" She asked.

"Uchuu. I am Uchuu." He said actually blushing.

"I see. I am Yuzuna." She said bowing.

"Hello Lady Yuzuna." Uchuu said bowing in return.

"How do you know I am a lady?" She asked amused.

"Your speech and the onna you are with is known as a direct relative of the Taisho. May I ask who she is?" He asked curiously.

"Her name is Asuna. Lady Asuna and she is my mother." She stated as she drifted away a little.

"I hunt after my duty." He said quickly.

"Maybe you will be hunted after your duty." She said smiling widely.

Yuzuna drifted away and Tahashi hit him on the arm. Uchuu shrugged and his best friend rolled his eyes.

"She is royalty you idiot." He said growling.

"I just said I go hunting. What is wrong with that?" He said miffed.

"Noble ladies dally with the likes of us. They do not mate commoners dumb ass." Tahashi growled.

"I was not thinking of mating anyone. She is pleasant to look at. I thought to stare at her loveliness. You are the dumb ass." Uchuu growled in return.

They went back to their guarding and after several hours were relieved by other soldiers. Tahashi and Uchuu went for some sake at a local hang out and Uchuu finally got away to hunt. He truly did not expect to see her but he saw a regal looking bitch in the distance. His eyes widened and she had a crescent moon on her forehead. He at first thought it was the Western Lady until she barked playfully at him. He smirked and he changed form too. She took off first and she was fast. He had to run hard to keep up and she hid. She was playing cat and mouse with him and he was enjoying himself immensely. He was suddenly jumped on and they rolled down a hill. She nipped at him in jest and he was panting softly. Yuzuna stared at him with her red gaze and she stepped back. She changed form and she had on a hakama and haori. He looked at her oddly and he too changed form. He saw a katana on her hip and he was very, very surprised.

"It is no good to leave palace grounds without a weapon." She stated.

"Have you been trained?" He asked curiously.

"Hai. Have you?" She asked smirking.

"Of course." Uchuu said laughing.

Yuzuna pulled Kumosaiga and he was more surprised to feel yoki coming off of it in waves. It was a fang and he was staring at her.

"Come on big boy. Let us play." She grinned.

"It would do no good to play with your father's katana." He taunted.

"Oh you brat!" She snapped.

He chuckled and she let loose a wave. He had to duck and roll to avoid it. She was suddenly there and she clashed blades with him. She was strong and he was actually nervous that an onna would beat him. She moved with fluidity and grace that he was mesmerized by her. He was able to keep up but whoever had taught her, they had taught her to be lethal. He felled her but she rolled and was up again. She swept him with her foot but he regained his footing. They clashed blades again and they were pushing against the other.

"Who in the Kamis would teach a noblewoman how to fight like this?" He asked astonished.

"My mother and her father." She smirked.

"My insufferable male pride will take a hit if you best me." He said trying to shove her back.

"Sorry Uchuu but I fight to win. I was trained by Killing Perfection. Kido thirty one; shakkaho!" She said and Uchuu was hit with red energy.

He landed flat on his back and the wind was knocked out of him. He heard a clucking sound and he saw the onna's mother.

"Yuzuna! That was not fair using Kido." Asuna stated shaking her head.

"All is fair when one is prepared in battle mother. You and jii-chan taught me that." She said raising a brow.

"In battle not in a spar my dear. What you did was dishonorable and now you owe the boy a drink." She said walking away.

Uchuu blinked his teal eyes and Yuzuna was standing over him. He looked up at her grey eyes and she helped him up.

"Sorry. I have gotten very good at Kido." She laughed.

"What is Kido?" he asked.

"Sort of magic? Hard to explain. It was a spell. Gomenasai." She said blushing.

"You beat me." He said miffed.

"I told you." She laughed as she head back to the palace.

"You cannot beat me! I cannot have a girl beat me!" He cried.

"Well this girl just did. See you later Uchuu." She smiled and waved.

"I want a rematch! My honor demands a rematch! My lady! I want a rematch!" He yelled as she waved.

Uchuu was beaten every day for the next week. He was simmering between anger and absolute and profound lust. She was seen fighting the Taisho and the other onna. She was on par with them both and it shocked the whole of the army but the older female produced her own fang from her yoki. Yuzuna would be seen up on a wall or around the garrison and she would wink at him as if taunting him. The Taisho actually patted him on the back and shook his head and told him it was hopeless. He did not believe it and he trained with Tahashi every day. He walked to the fields outside of the palace and they came at each other. The blades clanged powerfully and he was determined to best her. Yuzuna and he fought on and on as they both were soaked in sweat and small cuts.

"You are not from here. I would know of a female warrior." He said trying to catch his breath.

"It matters not where I am from." She snapped.

"You are better then all of the Taisho's soldiers!" He cried.

"I have not been trying to hurt your pride. You have been sharpening my skills and I have been too lax." She admitted.

"I am a tool?" Uchuu asked.

"Stop asking questions Uchuu! I needed to get away from things. It hurt too much and not being an onna at the moment has helped." She said wiping tears.

"What do you mean?" He asked surprised.

"Stop it! I am a princess if you must know. My mother is as well. I am her heir." She said sitting down.

"A female heir?" He asked surprised.

"Kamis you are a Neanderthal." She snapped.

"Please do not insult me with terms that have no meaning to me." He growled.

"That means you are ass backwards. Onna are capable. We are better then just lying on our backs so you males can come get your kicks." Yuzuna hissed.

"That I believe is the crassest thing I have ever heard a lady say!" he said offended.

"Oh check this out. I am not some palace bitch that mewls and simpers for a mate to come and fuck her. I do not ask for a pup whenever it pleases my man and I do not ask for an allowance." She said growling fiercely and standing up.

His mouth was dropped open and her words bordered on filthy. She tried to stomp off and he grabbed her ankle. He gently pulled her down and stared at her.

"It is rumored that your mother is the reincarnation of my lord's sister. Is it true?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I know not how but you are not from this timeframe. How are you here?" He asked shocked.

"I am here through help. Drop it Uchuu. I thought we had become friends." Yuzuna stated in anger.

"Oh but I am just a moronic male Lady Yuzuna in your opinion. I have only designs of _fucking_ you." Uchuu snorted in anger.

She stared at him and she leaned over and slapped him. He growled in anger and grabbed her wrist. It hit him how slight her bones were and he pulled her to him.

"Are you a man hater?" He demanded.

"No." She growled.

"But onna are lewd and without manners where you are from?" Uchuu demanded.

"Onna are equals where I am from. Our opinions are valued and our skills as well. It is an honor to bow before our mates in submission but we do it because we wish to not because we have to." Yuzuna said hissing softly.

Her tone of voice had the young male suddenly quite bothered and he released her.

"Well it sounds wrong." He snapped and he bowed.

"Wrong? You are as arrogant as any nobleman you know." She accused.

He turned and narrowed his beautiful eyes at her. He scoffed and then began laughing. Yuzuna was not used to such treatment but then everyone treated her as the third in line for the title. She growled and she shoved him. Uchuu shoved her back and she continued on shoving. They did it several times until she shoved pretty hard. He grabbed her as he fell and she tumbled on top of him. Her eyes widened and she could feel his groin pressed against her thigh.

"You are aroused." She said tersely.

"You are a comely bitch." He said turning red.

"Oh?" Yuzuna asked raising a silver brow.

"I ask forgiveness for finding you pleasant to look upon. You are beautiful. I apologize for being male." He snapped.

She slid a finger along his hardened length through the fabric and he stared at her boldness.

"If you think to teach me a lesson, it will not work. I will not be humiliated." He growled.

"You have no idea what a give and take is do you? Arrogant! Fine then." She growled back.

He was confused and she leaned down and brushed her cheek against his groin and it caused a spike of pleasure through his body. He bucked but he knew she was strong. She wanted to shatter him and he felt her hand cup him with pressure.

"Lady Yuzuna!" He growled out.

She ignored him and he did not move, he was not dumb and a bitch with sharp claws with his groin in her hand was not a good situation for him to be in. He felt his linen hakama rip and he lifted his silver head. Her eyes were red and he was about to snarl out every insult he could think of but he felt her tongue at the juncture of his thigh and his groin. He grunted as she stared at him.

"Stop." He said in a whisper.

"You have a misconception of me Uchuu. You have formed an opinion which is false." She said breathing a little harder.

"I would feel a little safer if my male parts were not near your fangs or claws my lady." He said bluntly.

"Stupid man." She said then swiped the head of his member.

"Too dangerous. You will harm me." He growled out.

Yuzuna slowly ran her tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip and that got him trembling. Uchuu lifted his head again and she was watching him.

"Lesson learned." He said through heavy breathing.

"I am teaching you a lesson? You keep saying it and not I." She said then she slid him all the way down her throat.

He cried out and it was exquisite. Her hand began to massage his testes and he was shaking under her. Yuzuna had no qualms bringing him pleasure to shut his arrogant face. He made a strangled grunt and his body was twisting just a little. She had not been with an inu in so long. She could taste and scent his raw sensuality and it was downright intoxicating. She was softly growling and Uchuu sat up a little and his cries were coming faster.

"Please. Please I need…please." He begged.

She closed her red eyes and she concentrated fully. Uchuu threw his head back and yelled out. She had slipped a finger to massage him into euphoria. She hummed around him and she very carefully pulled back. He had laid back to catch his breath and she stood up.

"I must go." She said softly.

"What was this?" He demanded.

"I do not know. I find the idea that you think of me as some sort of freak intolerable." She stated as she walked away.

"I do not think that." He whispered.

"Then what is it you think?" She asked turning to stare at him.

"Why did you need not be an onna?" Uchuu asked shaking his head.

"I have no wish to discuss it. I have never been brought so low in my life." She said looking away.

"I confess I do not understand any of it." He sighed.

"My mother is the heir to throne and I am the daughter of a nobleman. My chichi died when I was a toddler and my elder brother raised me. My brother will become General at Arms of the Western Army and my mother is the commander of the army." She whispered.

"Does she not have brothers?" Uchuu asked.

"My mother is stronger then her brothers. My mother has unbelievable yoki." Yuzuna stated.

"You have much yoki too?" Uchuu said pulling his hakama tight and tying it off.

"I will have it replaced. I am sorry." She said embarrassed.

"I can afford my own clothing." He snapped.

"One of my mother's lovers was the same way! He acted as if she was something dirty because she was royalty. Where do you get off?" Yuzuna demanded.

"I will not be looked down upon by anyone." He snapped.

"You flirt and talk big little boy but when faced with real sensuality and a real onna you retreat behind class and your sex. Find yourself a mindless peasant onna and haves mounds of pups!" She snarled.

She turned and stalked off. He had been dressed down and he really did not like it. He was a cad he knew but he was an excellent soldier as well. He grumbled and he went back to his barracks. He needed a cold stream because the memory of her mouth was making him burn.

Yuzuna was with her mother and they were in the Western library, also known as the study. Touga was amused as the two onna were reading his scrolls on myths and such. Yuzuna recognized names and she looked at her mother.

"Captain General is mentioned here." She said.

"Hai I found Shan Lao's name too." Asuna murmured.

"What are you two doing?" He asked laughing.

"Touga do your lordly things and I will read." She stated.

"Your mouth has not changed one bit." He growled.

Yuzuna was caught up in reading about the "Netherworld" otherwise known as Soul Society and she felt guilt. Asuna looked at her daughter and squeezed her hand.

"I cannot say much Yuzuna. I know the pain and it does not go away but it does recede." Her mother said gently.

"Jyuushiro and I had and I fell into a semi conscious state. I begged Nami to save her. Why did she not save her?" Yuzuna suddenly said as tears streamed down her face.

Touga heard the horrendous pain in her voice and his heart ached for his great grand pup. One of his trusted lieutenants came in and Asuna was holding Yuzuna tightly.

"I do not understand why the Kamis are doing this? Have we not suffered enough? You lost Misaki because of that beast and I had a dead pup. Haha why? WHY?" She said hysterically.

"In private my girl. We have company." Asuna whispered.

Yuzuna looked and she saw Uchuu's eyes were a little wide. Yuzuna stared at him and her eyes were tinged pink in her grief. She stood up and stormed away.

"Yuzuna!" Asuna called.

"Let her go sister. She needs to cry it out. You know that as well as I." He said.

"Do not repeat what you heard boy." Asuna stated as she stood.

"Hai my lady." He said bowing.

"You may go Uchuu. As always use discretion." Touga stated.

"Hai my lord." He said bowing.

Uchuu left the lord's study and he saw her in the hall. Her eyes were red and he looked away.

"Does it make you feel better to know that I have suffered?" She asked cruelly.

"I do not know you to wish anything like that on you." He said meeting her eyes.

"I had a girl. My sister is a healer. She is a damn fine healer too. She was so tiny and lifeless. Her hair was white like Jyuushiro's. I begged my sister to let me die to save her but she was already dead Nami says. I felt her the day before and my world made sense. I am married to a wonderful man and he loves me. We have a wonderful son and I am so blessed and now I cannot look at him, I am thinking it is because of him or me that our baby died. You see Jyuushiro is ill and will always be ill and I am so terrible that I actually think it may be his fault too. So go ahead and laugh commoner. Laugh at the royal, haughty bitch." She said as tears spilled from her eyes.

"I had no clue." He said shocked.

"So you see life is the same for anyone. It comes with no guarantees." She said slowly walking away.

Uchuu looked around and he walked quickly to the princess. He took her hand and he pulled her down a secluded hall.

"My own mother lost a pup a couple of years ago. She lied abed until she tried to commit suicide. My sire found her and stopped her." He said softly as he held her away from him.

"Is she better?" Yuzuna asked choking back a sob.

"There are days she stares out into nothing but most days she is happy again. My sire does everything to try and make her happy. He loves her madly." He stated.

"How is it you are in the army?" She asked.

"I always got into scraps with the other boys in the village. The Taisho saw me as a young man and told me I was to join him. I did when I was old enough." He shrugged.

"You are a trouble maker." She whispered and she chuckled.

"Hai I guess so." Uchuu stated softly.

"You may let me go now." Yuzuna said suddenly uncomfortable.

"Will you be honest with me about something?" He asked trying to resist nuzzling her neck.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Did you do what you did the other day because you wanted to or because you wanted to make me weak?" He asked.

"I did not want to see you weak. I wanted to see your beautiful eyes filled with passion as I took pleasure in yours." She whispered.

"Oh." He said dumbly.

"There is a difference in our status but in my world it does not matter. I may be royalty but I am free to choose whoever." Yuzuna said in a soft tone.

"You have faced class distinction before." He murmured.

She stiffened and she remembered Renji. She nodded hai and she looked at him.

"I was dirty because I could not possibly understand suffering. I had no clue as to what a common man had to endure in a harsh environment. I who was trained as warrior and saw more death before I turned ten then most that live in a village will see their whole lives but I did not understand." She said bitterly.

"Did you love him?" Uchuu asked.

"I was not given the chance." She remarked.

He leaned her head back and kissed her lips very gently. She made a small groan and she opened her lips to receive more. He was surprised but he tentatively deepened the lip lock. She tasted good and she tasted sweet to his inu senses. He ended up groaning and Yuzuna turned in his arms. She ended up against the wall and she undid his hair. He barely pulled away from her mouth and he was breathing hard.

"I am loosing control of myself." He whispered.

"Hai." She nodded a little.

"Not a good idea." Uchuu stated in a low growl.

"Why not?" Yuzuna demanded.

He gave up and he undid her kimono. Her body was more toned then most noblewomen he knew and he realized he was salivating.

"Kamis what do you do all day?" He asked shaking his head.

"I work out in the dojo and do other things." She said slowly undoing his haori.

"I have a small room near the Southern palace complex." Uchuu stated breathing harder.

"Imagine it in your mind." She murmured.

He closed his eyes and saw his small room in his mind's eye. Yuzuna ported them and he immediately shoved her kimono off of her shoulders and she was also doing the same to his haori and hakama. Their lips were wildly kissing and their hands roamed the flesh of the other. Uchuu was being foolish but this onna was beyond any other bitch he knew. They were not gentle and for once he was not offended that she seemed to want this as much as him. They fell against his futon and she had bruises from harsh nips that seemed to inflame her. He had never seen a bitch show such passion and desire before. It was like a drug almost and he groaned out loudly as he slid into her. Uchuu was fighting back the urge to pummel her senselessly as the moist heat made his brain muddled.

"How old are you Uchuu?" Yuzuna asked groaning softly.

"I am one hundred ninety eight." He managed to say.

"Oh wow." She said as she held his face.

"And how old are you?" He asked and a shudder went down his spine as she squeezed her muscles.

"Almost four centuries. My mother was young when she had me." She said arching her neck.

"You are that much older then me?" Uchuu asked shocked.

"Well when you put it that way!" She growled.

"No offense onna. Are you trying to make me climax?" He asked groaning louder.

"Your eyes get brighter." She stated in a husky tone.

"Oh Kamis." He said and she bucked her hips.

She wanted him to roll and he finally did. She was feeling overwhelmed but she slowly rotated her hips and the look on his face empowered her. Uchuu was drowning in the feeling of her and he grabbed her hips and tried to get her to move harder. She stared at him with such need that he was breathless. They moved against the other as the pleasure mounted in them both. He grasped her hips and moved her harder as he could not handle the need. She pulled herself off of him and he hissed in disbelief but then he purred in delight when she got on all fours. Yuzuna felt his lips pressed to a firm cheek and he was getting lost in his inner nature.

"So beautiful. Kamis you are so beautiful." Uchuu groaned as he worked himself back within her.

Her eyes closed and she felt him deep. This was purely inu and for some reason she was reveling in it. She was getting wilder and wilder as he brought her closer. He rasped out apologies as his claws gouged her skin and she snarled out as she reached her end. He lasted a few moments longer and he collapsed against her back. She was panting as her true self was coming under control and she was clamping down on her inner nature. He too was using every bit of will and she heard him snarl. She felt something wet and she realized he bit into his arm.

"Are you okay Uchuu?" She said in a beastly tone.

"Hai." He grunted.

"No you are not. Pull back slowly and we can hunt to sate ourselves okay?" She said sweetly.

"Hai." He said doing as she said.

He fell to his back and her red eyes met his.

"Have you ever bedded a royal onna before?" She asked slyly.

"No." He said closing his eyes.

"Intend to tell your buddies?" She asked.

"Do you think me so without morals? I may be common born but I am not without a sense of honor." Uchuu sputtered in anger.

She smirked at him and he realized she was teasing him. He settled down and smiled a little.

"You are trouble aren't you?" He asked chuckling.

"Well some." Yuzuna smiled.

"Come onna, you said we shall hunt." He said pulling her up.

"Hai." She said whispering and she was just relaxed.

She dressed slowly and so did he. They slipped into the forest surrounding the palace and they went in search of prey.

Ayana was staring out into the Korean countryside. She was feeding her new baby girl and Chikara had asked to name her Riona. She had liked the name so now here she was the mother of a girl again. She had named her son Yamasaki Yoshio. She had not said anything to Chikara yet and she was terrified of loosing something so precious so soon.

"You are depressed." He said from the doorway.

"NO! I am okay. She is beautiful." Ayana said smiling at him.

"Why do you feel such sadness when you look at her? What is going on that you think you cannot tell me?" He asked coming closer.

"It is nothing Chikara. I feel like perhaps that this is too much upon you." She lied.

He made an angry noise and he felt her keenly. He ran fingers through her black hair and she met his eyes with her own. Ayana's were tortured and he sighed.

"What happened when she was born? Did the wraith get to you?" He demanded.

"No I have not seen him in months." She said staring ahead.

"Do you care for him?" He asked in anger.

"No, I do not." She said emphatically.

"Why did her birth cause such issue that you had to be taken away?" Chikara asked for the umpteenth time.

"Chikara please stop. We are here and we are well." Ayana said softly.

"I feel like we are falling apart and we are barely together Ayana." He snarled.

"Please do not yell." She said in a defeated tone.

"Then stop lying to me please! Ayana, I am not going to judge you." He said throwing up his hands.

"It was after Maki died. I was in a tailspin. You and I had conceived her but I was not talking to you. Hatham showed up one night and I was cruel to him. I used him for sex and he was angry at me. I told him he was only good for rutting. I told him I would gut him. I was already pregnant with Riona by a day or two. I did not expect to be able to conceive but I did. He is with Haha's twins at the moment." She admitted.

"You called him a male whore?" Chikara asked amused.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Your son should be here. He needs his mother. We were not together at that moment and there is nothing to forgive." He stated lifting his chin.

Ayana looked astonished and she nodded. She stood up and she laid Roina in his arms. She used her shoki and she ported to Thailand. She appeared inside the lavish mansion and Shan Lao smiled at her.

"Hello Lady Ayana." He smiled.

"I came to bring Yoshio home." She whispered.

"Your new mate now knows?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Good." He said heading to the nursery.

"You miss my mother." She said catching his thought.

"She is like sunshine to my clouds Lady Ayana. She is blunt and honest when all I ever dealt with was intrigue and murder." He said flashing his brilliant smile.

"You are such an individual Shan Lao." She said sweetly.

"I try to be who I am. If it is pleasing then I am glad. Yes here is your little Yoshio. He looks like Hatham." Shan Lao said.

"Did Hanaj know if he killed him or Neral?" She asked.

"He now thinks it was Neral. They are perfectly identical from what he says. Hatham was always at court and not his twin. He assumed he killed Hatham." He shrugged.

"I see. Hello little man. I need you home now." She said kissing his tiny cheek.

He yawned and his eyes watched her. She held him close and she ported to Korea. Chikara watched as she neared him and he saw the handsome boy.

"He is bound! I do not feel his Shouten nature." Chikara said surprised.

"Nanami and the Jing Clan healer did it. Hatham will have no clue and I was probably rude enough to him that he will want nothing to do with me." She said softly.

"Ayana, may I ask you a blunt question?" Chikara asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You have known me most of your life. How do you think I am?" He asked gently.

"I have known you to be honorable always. I know you to have a little bit of a sense of humor. I have never known you to be licentious." She shrugged.

"Have I been that much of a bore?" He asked shocked.

"I have not thought you a bore but it was well known that you were a good and honorable man." Ayana said as he took Yoshio.

He looked down at the half wraith baby and he looked like Ayana in his opinion.

"When I was very young Jouichi and I had a few adventures." He admitted.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Hai. I mean your jii-chan. I am closer to two thousand actually." He said blushing.

"So you and Gaku Jouichi were contemporaries." She stated.

"Hai. My mother is Japanese and my sire was Korean." Chikara stated as he sat in a rocking chair.

"Well are you going to tell me or leave me to wonder?" She asked.

"You really wish to hear about my few wild years?" He asked.

"I would love to hear about your wild years." She said sitting on their bed.

"Oh dear. This is not a mark Ayana. I heard that thought when we mated." He said with a small smile.

"What is it?" She asked intensely interested.

"Jouichi and I were very, very inebriated. He has a tattoo as well. It was an art amongst some mainland kumo." He said remembering.

"Oh really?" She laughed merrily.

"Hai. I was wild at one time." He said shaking his head.

"Well then mate do tell." She commanded.

He looked at her and shook his head again. He continued to rock Yoshio as she fed Roina. He opened his mouth and spoke.

_He had been sleeping but the crowned prince was in his room at his father's castle in Korea. He was really annoyed and the funnel web man had no clue what it meant to sleep._

"_Come on Kara!" He said whining._

"_It is late Jouichi. Unlike some of us, we actually work." Chikara growled._

"_Oh please. You are a lord's son. How hard could you possibly work? Come on! My mother is Vietnam at the moment and I am going to travel a little bit." He said smirking._

"_Jouichi, may I remind you that you are only sixty one and I am eighty nine?" Chikara snapped._

"_So? I am your prince and I am commanding you!" The younger male kumo said smirking wider._

"_You are so wrong for this. My father will be on your mother's door by morning and you know it." The young tarantula said._

"_Well then we need to not tarry. I have heard of brown widow kumo! Have you ever heard of such a thing?" He asked excitedly._

_Chikara dressed and Jouichi tapped his foot. The prince had long, lush ebony hair that came to the middle of his back and his eyes were black but they always held merriment. His features were a little sharp but he almost always wore a smile. Onna fell over themselves for him. He had his great mother's appetite for the opposite sex. His haori was haphazardly tied closed with a wide obi and his chest was exposed._

"_Did you dress in the dark Jouichi?" Chikara snorted._

"_No, I was in a hurry." He said hitting his best friend._

_Jouichi grabbed his friend's elbow and he made a shoki cloud appear. They walked through and he had no clue where his numbskull friend had brought him. Ayana jealously guarded her brood. The kumo queen had never lost a youngling after it was born simply because she was such a freakishly over protective mother. She had born a few it was said dead but it could not be helped. Jouichi looked around and he seemed satisfied with his surroundings._

"_Where are we?" He demanded._

_Chikara could see a city in the distance and he was impressed. Jouichi was already walking ahead and he was annoyed. He had to run to catch up and the prince of the combined kumo was grinning like a small child. Chikara actually saw brown widows and he was astonished. _

"_So it is true." Chikara said amazed._

"_Come my friend. I see a sake house." He said pulling the tarantula._

"_Jouichi I do not think this is a good idea. These are not our kumo. They are not apart of your mother's kingdom." Chikara stated in a hushed tone._

"_We are all kumo." Jouichi said shaking his head._

"_Funnel webs and tarantula are alike my friend but you know how hard your mother fought to make the black widows of Japan submit. Lady Lansoh Elegans is still considered a threat to this day." Chikara hissed._

"_You think I do not know that? Have you ever seen Lady Lansoh?" Jouichi asked licking his lips._

"_Hai I have seen her once. I have never seen a more beautiful onna besides your mother and I think that drives your Haha crazy." He observed._

"_Mother knows she is the prettiest thing the Kamis made. You know what I find hilarious? Men of other species look at her too. Anyhow come my friend. I want some sake." The prince muttered._

_The walked into the sake house and they sat at the low table. A gorgeous female came forward and her face showed her interest in the two strangers. She stared at Chikara as she poured sake for both._

"_You are not widows." She said smiling._

"_No." Jouichi said grinning._

"_You are brave coming into Hangzhou being strange spiders." She said getting them sweet dumplings._

"_We are not afraid." The prince said smiling widely._

"_Speak for yourself." Chikara growled._

"_You are wise young man. Please partake. What are your names boys?" She asked as she sat by the table._

"_I am Gaku Jouichi and this Chikara." Jouichi answered._

"_I am Xianlan." She smiled._

"_You are very beautiful." Chikara said almost stupidly._

"_Well thank you. You are handsome yourself." She purred._

"_What manner of sake house is this?" Jouichi asked._

"_Are you really so knieve?" She asked laughing softly._

"_I resent that." He growled._

"_This is a pleasure house sweet boy. You seem in need of stress relief. Drink up." She said smirking coyly._

_The female widow stood and she left them for a moment and Chikara sputtered._

"_You brought us to prostitutes?" He asked furiously._

"_As if I knew?" Jouichi sputtered._

_Xianlan watched the pretty young men and she got another of her best women. The brown eyed male was most likely a tarantula but the black one could be one of several types. He was beautiful and she wanted him for herself. Biyu came forward and her long golden brown hair fell down her back. She saw the male tarantula and she smiled. Her sheer hanfu left very little to imagination and she stepped over and sat next to him. Chikara stared over at Jouichi as if he wanted to kill him. Xianlan sat next to Jouichi and she stared at him._

"_Here Gaku Jouichi have more sake." She said pouring._

_Biyu did the same and held the cup to Chikara's lips. He glared at Jouichi who was now having a merry time. Lady Ayana would have a fit and his mind was suddenly not on his queen but the prostitute's lips sucking on his pulse point. He melted against and groaned as Jouichi was busy being ravished by the other beauty. Before too long he was laid on a lush bed and this female widow was busy kissing all along him. His eyes rolled back as he felt drunk from the sake and her brushes along his skin. _

"_Who are you tarantula?" She asked in a passionate haze._

"_Chikara. My father is the Earth Tiger Lord." He groaned out._

"_Truly? That means you are apart of the Tsuchigumo Kingdom? Lady Ayana is the ruler." She said allowing her hair to brush his scrotum._

"_Well then you shall be sweet. You know this city is mostly women." She purred._

"_I did not know." He moaned._

"_Yes. You need me now. Who is the other man?" She asked._

"_The son of Lady Ayana." He hissed as she slid down his stiffness._

"_Onna." He said in a wounded noise._

"_You are untouched? How sweet!" She cried as she rounded her hips._

_Chikara was too drunk and too needy to care about much at the moment. Biyu wondered how much the funnel web prince would be worth. This one was very inebriated and he would be loads of fun after he sobered up a little. She left him snoring heavily and Xianlan had Jouichi tied down as she tortured him with her tongue._

"_His mother is a force to be reckoned with Xianlan." She said smiling._

"_Now who is your mother pretty boy?" She asked amused._

"_Does it matter?" Jouichi asked irritated._

"_Ayana the Great." Biyu purred._

"_You are a funnel web! How delightful. Your mother is the most powerful spideress.' She said smirking._

"_I know who my mother is." He growled._

_She did something with her claws and he groaned loudly._

"_She probably would not like her little boy being defiled. How does that feel prince?" She asked with a knowing smile._

"_Oh Kamis! What the hell?" He groaned._

_Poor Jouichi was brought to the edge several times before the two widow spideress allowed him to climax. Chikara sat up and realized it was nearing dawn and he grew panicked. He jumped up and went in search of Jouichi who he found asleep in another room with a huge smile plastered on his face. Chikara shook his head and realized that they had been used for information and sex. Somehow deep down he did not care and that thought should appall him but it did not. He shook Jouichi awake and the prince grunted._

"_We do not get back then your mother is going to tear up the world searching for you." Chikara said in hushed tones._

"_Hai of course. Kamis this was great!" He grinned._

"_Yeah it was great Jouichi. We were tied down and made these onnas' bitches. My idea of a grand time." He growled._

_Jouichi laughed and he jumped up. He pulled his clothes into place and he ported them back to Chikara's home. He flopped onto the opposite side of his best friend's futon and no one would question his being here. They were as close as brothers and Ayana came to retrieve her son often from the home of the Earth Tiger Lord's home. Jouichi was asleep and Chikara actually felt like a cheap slut at the moment. He had lost his purity to a well paid courtesan but he felt almost ill. He gave it up and within hours he was awoken to see his queen standing near his futon. She wore an informal yukata and his breath caught. She blinked at the young tarantula and smiled._

"_He woke you up again Chikara?" She asked._

"_Hai my lady." He said bowing his head._

"_You are a good friend to him. When did he sneak my sake?" She growled._

"_He had some when he came." Chikara lied._

"_Gaku Jouichi, wake up! I said wake up boy!" She growled as she hit him._

"_What?? Haha stop hitting me! What did I do?" Jouichi whined._

"_One you snuck away again and two you snuck into my sake. You wake up your best friend and one of these days he would do well to throw you out on your ass Jouichi. Get up and go home to Seoul." She snapped._

"_Right Chikara? Hilarious notion Haha." His friend said standing and stretching._

_Chikara saw a look in Lady Ayana's eyes when she looked at Jouichi and it was something different then when she gazed at her other children. She looked at him and he could see intense pain for a moment. It was gone so fast that he questioned if it was ever there._

"_Be a good boy Chikara and do not allow my numbskull son to make you do wrong, okay?" She commanded._

"_Hai my lady." He said bowing._

_Jouichi grinned as he followed his mother out and he winked at Chikara. Thus started their little ventures deep within the mainland when Lady Ayana was not "looking". _

* * *

_She was not stupid. She knew her heir was up to things and he had yoked Chikara into it as well. She had the young nobleman in her stateroom and he looked nervous. The poor boy really was sweet. _

"_Chikara, you can stop acting as if I am going to devour you. I know I have a fearsome reputation but I assure you I am fairly benign." She remarked._

"_Hai my lady." He said nervously._

_She sighed and she neared him. She pulled him forward and kissed him. His eyes widened and she was trying to get him to "loosen" his tongue and tell her what she wanted to know. She had not counted on the young man to know how to kiss nor how luscious his mouth was. Ayana groaned and ended up deepening t and she swept her tongue into his mouth. Chikara ended up responding for several minutes and he finally jerked away. His lady was standing there touching her lips and she stared at him._

"_My lady??" He asked nervously._

"_I am sorry." She stated unnerved._

"_I will not ever again. I am sorry." He said turning red._

"_Chikara, I kissed you." She said in irritation._

"_Hai." He said blushing._

"_Chikara, I know your father well." She smiled._

"_Is my father a…favorite?" He asked._

"_Chikashi and I are good friends dear boy and no more." She smiled._

"_I see." He said looking down._

"_Will you tell me what my son has been doing?" She asked._

"_My lady he has been doing nothing I swear." He said refusing to look at her._

"_Your loyalty to your best friend is admirable Chikara but it is unwise when he is being foolish." She growled._

"_My lady Jouichi does not tell me everything." He said sheepishly._

"_You may go. I see you are going to be a brick wall." She snapped._

_Chikara really hated lying to his ruler but then Jouichi was his best friend. He could kill the prince at the moment. He ported to Korea and he saw his father; Chikashi had dark brown hair and very pale brown eyes. His mother had light brown hair and medium brown eyes. He had his mother's hair and his father's eyes._

"_Chikara, a word my son." He said in his rich timbre._

"_Hai sir?" He asked blushing._

"_Lady Ayana has called me to Seoul. Anything I should know?" He asked._

"_Nothing sir." He said blushing._

"_Son please do not put me in a situation please." Chikashi said._

"_I am not my lord." He said bowing._

_His father sighed and he nodded. He ported to Seoul and he entered the palace. He was on a first name basis with the queen and he adored her. He entered her state room and she was sipping some wine as she red letters._

"_Hello Ayana. You think our sons are up to something?" He asked._

"_Hai I do. Please Chikashi take a seat. Your son thought you were a favorite of mine." She said grinning._

"_Everyone likes to give you a thousand lovers do they not?" He asked amused as he took the offered wine._

"_I have had my share but to think I have bedded every body?" She asked laughing softly._

"_No. I know not what Chikara has been doing my lady but I know my son. He is so painfully shy that he would not do much." He stated._

"_Well Jouichi is the exact opposite Chikashi. Jouichi could charm the pants off of anyone and I know he has done so to his former tutor. She knows resides in the Northern Islands. Luckily she miscarried because my son has been a little too free with himself." She growled._

"_He did what? The boy is still a boy!" He said shocked._

"_He has an unusual libido for a male funnel I admit. He is not typical but then neither was I. You know my species Chikashi, we are dually dominated but Jouichi is unusually strong." She sighed._

"_What do you want?" He asked._

"_I am unsure. I thought perhaps Chikara would say something but he is tight lipped. He is good boy by the way. He has many qualities that make him very worthy but my son will corrupt such goodness." She said honestly._

"_You act like Jouichi is a devil." He laughed._

"_I am not ready to be a grandmere yet Chikashi. My son is barely mature and not really at all. He is an excellent warrior and he has a strong mind but he allows his prick to lead him. I foresee issue." She said sitting._

_He stood and took her hand. She was curious as hell after having tasted Chikara what her very good friend would be like. She knew it was really raunchy of her but then she had never been known for decorum. She pulled him forward and his eyes widened a little. Their lips were inches from the other and he was breathing softly._

"_This is tempting. You have tempted me before." She stated._

"_I know. Ayana, Kamis just do something." He said meeting her eyes._

"_I have prided in having you as my friend. I never wished to defile it with sex." Ayana whispered._

"_Ayana please stop torturing me. Either do or do not." He stated._

_She crushed his lips to hers and he groaned. He had no intentions of letting this go and he split open her kimono. He lifted her up and their lips were moving against the other with intensity. He was not as foolish as Bihua. The Recluse had made enemies by openly pursuing her. He had never done such a thing but he had been enamored with her too. It became a blur as they heard the ink pot fall to the floor as he laid her back. She cried out as his lips grazed her skin. Ayana was dizzy as the tarantula lord was making her see stars. She gasped out when he latched onto her nub and ruthlessly suckled her. She felt his venom and it was potent. It was almost as strong as a funnel web's would be and she groaned. _

"_Chikashi now!" She begged._

_He nodded unable to speak and he positioned himself. He felt like a philandering fool but his own mate had told him not to be stupid. She had said if Ayana wanted him then to give himself to her. His mate was pragmatic and every inch a tarantula noble onna. She was smart and she was savvy. She saw her own position as rising if her mate was a favorite of the queen. They were joined and she felt so good. Ayana was groaning loudly and her tarantula lord felt good. There seemed to be no hurry and he made sure to shatter her several times. He had no clue he was tying himself to her. He might have rethought his moves but he truly did admire this woman greatly. Their bodies joined then their minds; Ayana was doomed to adore this man too much._

_Jouichi stood before his mother and he rubbed her back as she threw up more._

"_You called on me Mother?" He asked amused._

"_Wipe your face boy!" She growled in annoyance._

"_You are newly pregnant?" He asked smirking._

"_Hai it would seem so. Kamis I swear there is not a damn thing I can do to stop it either. I try." She sighed as she stood._

"_Have I been a bad boy again Haha?" Jouichi asked._

"_Hai!" She snarled at her impertinent son._

_His face was so like Nagaharu's that it hurt sometimes. He was so much like herself that she wanted to yell. _

"_You are being reckless and you drag an honorable young man into your crap Gaku Jouichi. I will get Gaku to whip you soundly son. I swear it!" She hissed._

"_Father is away fighting your wars mother. Please. I am only traveling a little." He said crossing his arms._

"_You are all I have! You are it and I will not loose you to your own idiocy Jouichi! I will not loose all I have from him!" She yelled._

"_What are you talking about? You have given father several children. Mother I think your wits are addled from all your vomiting. Let me call the healer." He said concerned._

_Ayana was furious but she was sick as hell. She had no time to create controversy and she would lie about this babe. She had seen Gaku very recently and it had been passionate. He would assume and she would let him. She laid her head on the floor and she heard Jouichi call on the healer. She sighed and she allowed herself to be taken care of._

* * *

_Jouichi had seen to his mother like a good son and he found Chikara ready that night. They had been in the forests near Russia and they were exploring. They had been drunk so many times now and the young tarantula hated to admit how free he felt away from home. Lady Ayana's court was strict and decorum was upheld but he knew the queen had many, many lovers. Jouichi wanted to learn more about the strange kumo he had heard about and the young man had made many "friends" lately. Chikara was afraid he would run into the wrong kumo but he followed. They found a group of orb weavers and they were talented in the arts. Chikara was smitten with the body art they had and Jouichi was as well._

"_Shall we?" Jouichi asked._

"_Shall we what?" He asked._

"_Shall we get some body art?" He asked._

"_Jouichi your mother is going to kill us both." He snapped._

"_You think my mother goes around looking at my naked body? She may look at yours someday but by then it will not matter." He snickered._

"_You are horrid! I hope you know you are awful!" Chikara stated as allowed himself to be led._

"_Hello!" Jouichi called._

_He found the further west he went that the females were more dominant and he was not surprised to find that the onna here too were the artisans and the men were servants. Chikara was unnerved by it but he was given something to drink and he became woozy. He was used to the feeling and he found himself on the ground between several females. A beautiful blond was hovering and he suddenly felt her fangs pierce him. He choked on the feelings and it was pure bliss._

"_What manner of art do you wish?" He was asked._

"_Something beautiful." He said with a sloppy grin on his face._

"_Something beautiful hmm? My lady what do you think for our foreign friend?" A black haired female asked the blond._

"_Give him the mark of my house. Do you hear that beautiful man. Wear a rose upon your body for me and remember how I made you feel. I will come for you someday." She purred in his ear._

"_What are you?" He asked trying to think clearly._

"_It matters not. Just enjoy." She purred._

_Chikara was in such agonizing bliss that he swore he was dying. He felt them females doing something but it was incredible as the pleasure grew more and more. He was blinded by a powerful eruption in body and mind and he passed out._

* * *

_He came awake and he saw the blue sky. His mouth felt like cotton and he sat up. His chest stung badly and he stared down at a beautiful piece of body art. He was horrified and he really had no clue what the hell had happened. He called out for Jouichi and he could not hear him. He called out again and he grew concerned. He stood up and he was naked. He turned bright red and he realized that he must have been drugged the night before. He changed form and he went about moving to look for his friend and prince. After nearly a day of searching and no Jouichi; he grew panicked. He had to return home and his sire was there. He was burning in shame and his father stared at his chest and he could smell the venom all over him._

"_Where is the prince?" Chikashi asked furiously._

"_I do not know Father. I looked, I swear!" He cried._

"_You little fool! You have a type of widow venom all over you! You stink like a male whore! You are the son of the Earth Tiger Lord! How dare you act like some common slut! You are in a male dominated species and you allow yourself to be used by a widow? Have you no shame or self respect?" He roared._

"_Father please! I am sorry." He said bowing._

"_Get dressed and attempt to get rid of that thing on your chest. How dare you defile yourself! You are my son! MY SON!" Chikashi snarled._

"_Hai sir." Chikara said cowering._

"_Kamis boy! You have fang marks near your…get dressed before I beat you." He snarled again._

_Chikara ran scared and he knew his sire would go and try to find Jouichi before Ayana caught wind of it. Ayana had executed those who had crossed her in her courtyard herself. Her yoki was terrifying and Chikashi did not wish to see his son doomed. He waited on Chikara to appear decent and he was so furious with his son at the moment._

"_Where in the hell were you two?" Chikashi demanded._

"_Near Russia." He said meekly._

_Chikara ported himself and his sire to the place he had been. He followed him shamed at his own actions and Chikashi pulled his fang and he was surprised._

"_There is something unnatural in this place." He said softly._

"_I know not what you mean." Chikara said._

"_I mean there is something not right." He growled._

"_Well hello there. You brought us another sacrifice?" A black haired onna said._

"_Where is the other that came with my son whore?" Chikashi said in Russian._

"_You know my tongue. Well he is quite delicious you see. He wished for some art and so we obliged him." She said smirking._

"_You have no clue with which you mess bitch!" Chikashi said in anger._

"_What? Do you really think I am afraid of this Ayana? Not hardly. We are not spiders fool. We appear however we wish and whatever those who seek us desire. Your boy there and his friend wished to see spider females and so that is what they found." She laughed._

"_Where is Jouichi?" Chikashi roared._

"_Perhaps dead by now. My girls were enjoying his body and his blood. Quite tasty you know. Good to fuck you boy. We will meet again I am sure." She purred._

_Chikashi lost his mind and he came at her. She was struck through her middle and she shrieked in pain. Chikara had to cover his ears as the sound was horrifying. The female suddenly spiked her hand straight through his father's chest and Chikashi spit up blood. His son snarled as he tried to hold up his father and the woman fell dead. His sire was bleeding out and he was shaking terribly._

"_You must find Jouichi son. You must find him." He said as his voice was fading quickly._

"_Father no!" He screamed._

"_Do not dishonor yourself so again. You will be lord now. This is a mortal wound. Make sure to take me home. Make sure to cremate me so I may enter the afterlife." Chikashi said as his eyes slowly faded._

_Chikara sat there in his sire's blood and he actually cried. His life had changed in one night and he truly had no clue what the hell had happened._

Ayana sat there in shock and she realized what her mate had not. He had been bitten by either a succubus or Shouten. She was in shock and his behavior made sense now. She was shocked that he knew what his sire had done with Ayana the Great.

"What did the blond look like Chikara?" She asked softly.

"I barely remember beloved. I barely remember much from that night. They were light is all I know." He said handing her Yoshio and he took Roina.

"They were Shouten or uppyr Chikara! You two were taken in by those fiends." She said astonished.

"I have thought that since then but I know not. You look pensive my love." He said standing.

"You were so young and you made a mistake. I resent that your sire was so cruel to you." She said pouting.

"Ayana was furious." He said smiling.

"You obviously found Jouichi." She said laying her head against his chest.

"That I did. He was near death as well. I had to face his mother. She looked haunted at my sire's funeral and I was now the new lord. I had to grow up quickly and I did not speak to Jouichi for years after that. I blamed myself and him for my father's death." Chikara said.

"So you and Jouichi share a brother." She remarked.

"Hai. His name is Tadahiro. Honestly Jouichi and I both spoiled him rotten. I also kept my mouth shut as to his father was. Gaku adored him and thought him his and I refused to shatter my baby brother's life. Besides I had issue within the tarantula that Ayana told me to fix or else." He sighed.

"Or else what?" She asked.

"She was so angry at me and Jouichi that she said she would have me executed. She threatened to have my mother made the ruler and I straightened up. I think it was a scare tactic but it worked. My mother and father had already betrothed me to Orika and I waited to mate her but I finally did. I decided that I would be the kind of son I was supposed to be and not who I wanted to be." Chikara said sitting next to her.

Ayana was astonished and she looked at her mate with new eyes. She took his lips as she fed their daughter and his kiss was full of passion. She groaned softly as he threaded his fingers into her hair. Ayana was shielding and she intended to interrogate the jii-chan she barely knew. She intended to find Gaku-Jouichi the next day.


	76. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Extremely dark chapter. Jouichi returns as does Hatham. Mother and daughter face off with dire consequences. A little bit of Aldwyn's anger and pain is revealed as well as more history from Sebastein and Danika. Asuna returns to a distant era to train to fight her greatest foe to date. Thank you all for reading and things are going to start unraveling and move a little quickly. Thank you for emails and your reviews and always please let me know what you think! Happy Holidays to those who celebrate!

In the Winds

Ayana was in Tibet going through the beautiful wilds. Memories of the night before made her cheeks burn and she wondered how he could have ever been so staid. He had so much emotion in him that he unleashed when they were together. She was searching for her jii-chan it seemed he did not want to be found. She lifted her nose and she scented someone that smelled an awful lot like her mate and she jumped up in a tree. Her claws were pulled back and an absolutely beautiful male tarantula came to the tree.

"YOU!" He sneered.

"Who are you?" Ayana demanded.

"I am Riku. Lord Chikara is my father. You whore!" He hissed.

"I assume you know who I am correct?" She asked glowering in anger.

"You are Lord Ishin's whore daughter. You think I am afraid of a snotty ass little bitch?" He asked as his brown eyes held fury.

Ayana jumped down and she pulled her claws back further and she had to tell herself that this man was justified in his anger.

"I am sorry you got caught up in my issues but I love Chikara with all my heart." She said flatly.

"My mother's heart is broken. I hope you are happy funnel web whore. You may be the royalty of the Federation but I can hate you and so does my brother. I hope you rot you little slut." He said slapping her.

"Your father admired and liked her but he did not love her. Does your mother not deserve love?" Ayana demanded.

"What do you know of our ways funnel? Just because your species lets its onna run rough shod all over hell and creation does not mean EVERY kumo species is that way. My father was a good and honorable man until he went with you on that mission. I wished that dragon had eaten you." He said spitting at her.

Ayana lost her head and she slashed his handsome face. He growled and came at her too. She let her fan blade appear and he jumped back. He was not stupid and her prowess with a blade was legendary. Ayana the Younger had Ayana the Great's ability with a blade.

"This is not over." He said producing his shoki cloud and stepping through.

Her eyes were red and she sighed as her fan receded. She walked on and she felt her grandsire. She walked up to an open web and near the top was a stunning black funnel web. He was sleeping and she snorted at his obviously laid back manners. Her father was so much like him but he was also much more cautious. Jouichi turned and he just stared.

"Jii-chan please come down." She said crossing her arms.

-I am quite content. I just had a big meal. What do you wish my beautiful girl? - He pathed.

"I would like to talk face to face." Ayana said aloud.

She heard his mental sigh and he changed form. He was still up in his web and he stared down at her. He smiled and she was stunned at how beautiful he was.

"How are you Ayana?" He asked.

"I am well I suppose. You never come home anymore and we all do wonder about you." She said in a low tone.

"Naraku and Ishin have everything quite under control and I am enjoying being alive. A thousand year nap can change a man." He said wryly.

"I mated Chikara!" She blurted out.

Jouichi's face grew serious and he climbed down his web with ease.

"Now how in Kamis name did that happen?" He asked surprised.

"Long story short is that my mate died and I was a wreck. I was taken by the Shouten and Chikara was there to retrieve me. Chichi had sent us on a mission to the past and well it is a mess. Chikara's son Riku followed me and was furious." She explained.

"Well my dear you displaced his mother. He was bound to be angry." Jouichi replied.

"Chikara told me about the tattoos." She said softly.

"Well my old friend has a big mouth." He growled.

"Is that where you got that mark between your brows?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Chikara felt guilt for loving me at first. I became pregnant with our daughter and he went ballistic when I told him to go to hell." She stated taking his arm as they talked.

"You are as brazen as your namesake my dear. You look like her too." He said brushing her black hair off of her forehead.

"Hai you acted like her too right?" Ayana asked.

"Why all these questions Ayana?" He demanded.

"Because in his story you all were consumed by something I think I know what it was." She said tightly.

"You think you know what nearly killed me two thousand years ago?" He asked incredulously.

"I know I was not there Jii-chan but I can infer okay?" She said irritated.

"So like your chichi." He said lifting her chin.

"Hai so very much like you." She said softly.

"How is your mother?" He asked softly.

"She is in the past." Ayana stated.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Yuzuna had a still birth. Jii-chan Sesshomaru thought that Yuzuna could use a change of scenery. You know that Lord Touga was mother's twin when she lived as Sorami." She stated.

"I am so sorry for your sister. Well what do you want to know Ayana?" Jouichi asked.

"What happened to you that night Jii-chan? I know what happened to Chikara." She said.

"I would rather not discuss it." He growled.

"Jii-chan that event changed your life and the man I love. I suspect that whore Danika did something to you both and I want to know what!" She hissed.

"Who is Danika?" He asked surprised by her vehemence.

"You have been away too long. Shinobu was taken and changed into an incubus. Danika is Haha's grandmere. She is Obbasan's mother." She explained.

His mouth dropped open and he was shocked.

"What does this have to do with me and Chikara?" Jouichi asked darkly.

"When Chikara was getting that accursed tattoo, he said there was a blond onna who spoke Russian. She did something to you too and I want to know what!" She snarled.

"I honestly do not know exactly what happened. I was so damn out of it. I could swear I was going to die but I was happy to do it. I wanted to die in that second. It felt so good and I was in such bliss." He said.

Ayana's face looked wrathful and she slapped her grandsire on his head and he looked at her like she was a nut.

"You were bitten by a succubus you idiot." She growled.

"Is your mother not a succubus?" He asked again surprised.

"Hai she is. More so everyday but she has morals where this whore does not." Ayana said in fury.

"I would like to talk to your mother." He sighed.

"Why have you avoided us jii-chan?" She demanded.

"There is a lot I will never say Ayana. I do need to see Asuna though." He said flatly.

"What is it with you and Haha? She was your mother in her previous life. Do you still see her as such?" Ayana asked curiously.

"NO!" He choked on the thought.

"Just asking. I know Chichi would love to see you." She said pulling away.

"I will return soon it seems." He said nodding.

Ayana made a shoki cloud appear and she stepped through. He stood there and memories flooded him. So much had happened since that incident and his own adult life. It had taken nearly ten years for Chikara to speak to him again. He sighed and he ported to Juria in Northern Japan. She startled when she saw him and he smirked. Gaku Jouichi was too pretty for his own good Juria decided and she shook her head.

"Hai Jouichi?" She asked.

"I need to see Asuna." He stated.

"Okay. She is in the past whilst you slept." Juria remarked.

He nodded and he pulled his black hair down and it fell to his middle back. His hair had always been long and he had no intentions of cutting it. He saw the subtle ripple and he walked through. It would be strange to see her again after so long but he needed to talk to her. He knew she would be in inu territory. He could also feel her due to their unique bond and he ported close to the Western Palace. He climbed to the upper canopy of a large tree and he spun a web. He stayed in his humanoid form and he knew it would be a few minutes. He waited exactly thirty seconds when she appeared in the limbs themselves. His black eyes met her golden ones and there was such a huge amount of emotion.

"Jouichi." She said softly.

"Hello Asuna." He stated watching her.

He reached out a hand and brushed her cheek with his hand.

"My mitsukai." He whispered.

She made a much sorrowed noise and she pulled him to her. It was consuming them both as they touched after more than one hundred seventy years. He had to keep them steady but it was difficult when they were becoming too heated. Asuna guided him backwards into his web and he was shocked when he felt the supremely strong silk underneath him. He stared up at her and the look on her face was one of immense need. She was undoing his hakama style pants and he too busied his hands undoing her kimono. Too much familiarity in this life as he hands caressed her soft flesh. He groaned loudly and he pulled her down on his staff. He cried out in such a deep tone as she let out a quivering cry. He crushed her body to his as he kissed her mouth with such intensity that she was bruising. She was moaning against his mouth as they were just kissing and practically clawing at the other.

"Why were you away for so long?" She demanded.

"Trying to give my sons their due." He said gasping softly.

"You idiot. I love you Jouichi. I have always loved you." She growled as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Kamis do you have to grip me so tightly?" Jouichi asked choking softly.

"Hai! You bastard! You are good at running away, much better then I have ever been. You left me. How could you?" She demanded pressing her forehead to his.

"I am sorry. I was trying to do right in my life. Kamis Asuna. Oh Kamis." He said stuttering as he had a staggering release.

She had purposely been stroking his mind and squeezing her core around him. His claws raked down her back and she hissed. He was shaking as she went back to kissing him. This was the weirdest disagreement he had ever had.

"Oh hell." She growled.

"What is it?" He managed to ask.

"Touga is coming." She sighed.

"Your grandsire?" He asked.

"Hai and my brother in my life as Sorami." She said climbing off of him.

He pouted and she made a face at him. He sighed and pulled his clothes in order.

"I needed to talk to you mitsukai." He said softly.

"And talk we shall." She whispered.

"Sister?" Touga called.

"Hai Touga I am here." She called down.

"Why are you up in a tree?" He demanded.

"Because I am conversing with a member of my family if that is alright with you." Asuna said shortly.

Jouichi jumped down followed by Asuna and Touga looked him over. He raised a brow and Jouichi raised a brow at him. They both loved this woman for different reasons.

"You are kumo." He stated.

"Very good inu." Jouichi snorted.

"Jouichi act right! Touga do not be rude." She growled.

"Jouichi? Are you Lord Gaku Jouichi?" Touga asked.

"I am he." He nodded.

"You knew my father." Touga said bowing.

"Hai I knew Akinori well. I remember you as a small child." Jouichi said.

"Your son mated my sister." He said raising a brow.

"I know. I think he did a marvelous thing. Inu and kumo go well together." Jouichi retorted.

"Stop posturing!" Asuna growled at them both.

"Well I was wondering if you have seen Yuzuna. She had taken off again." He growled softly.

"Touga, she can handle herself around the palace." Asuna sighed.

"I think she has taken up with one of my soldiers." He snapped.

"And?" She asked annoyed.

"It is not proper." Touga said exasperated.

"Because she is a princess and this soldier is a commoner or something else Touga? I assure you her father would have approved and her elder brother would love to see her with an inu." Asuna said crossing her arms.

"Well since you have thought on the subject. I am only her great grandfather." He said annoyed.

"I also assure you that my Chichi would approve." She smiled.

"Bah! Damn females." He growled as he stalked off.

Jouichi seemed amused and he was still extremely aroused but he was more then old enough to control himself. Asuna it seemed was not and she shoved him against the tree and he stood taller then she and she looked up at him.

"You self righteous, self castigating bastard." She breathed against his neck.

"Kamis your compliments are making my head spin mitsukai." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." She snapped.

He neared her lips with his own and they both were shaking a little and he buried his hands in her silver hair. Jouichi again began to kiss her but this time it was slowly so he could taste her properly. Asuna clutched at him as he dominated her and she was groaning against him. She bared his chest under her fingers and she forcefully ripped her lips from his. She slowly dragged her lips down his chest and his eyes were clouded over in such need.

"Kamis I have tried to forget you. I have tried to move on from you." He admitted.

"Why?" She growled.

"I told you." Jouichi whispered.

"Kamis you ass." She said as her tongue dragged across his skin.

"You say this as you are making me insane with need?" He asked in a strained voice.

"I have missed you so badly. I did not search for you because you asked for space." She said as she wrapped her lips around one flat nipple.

His eyes rolled back as she tongued the now erect small piece of flesh. His breathing quickened and he held the back of her head as she, without mercy, brought him so much pleasure.

"Why is it when I try to do the right thing that you always get so crazed?" Jouichi asked gasping.

"You fool have you not figured out that you are mine? You were never hers. I should have wasted her the second I saw her." She said talking about Fusae.

"More please! Please quit teasing me." He growled.

"No, you need to remember what you missed." Asuna hissed.

She ripped his hakama and he knew what she would do. It did not matter to her that it was middle of the day or that they were out in the open. Her lips were dragging down his chest to his belly. She nipped it hard enough to bruise the skin but it made him all the more excited.

"Hai. Oh hai please." He moaned.

"You want me to?" She asked in a husky tone.

"Hai. I want that. Hai!" Jouichi growled out.

His pleas made her whine softly and she began to lick inside of his thigh and he shook in anticipation. She licked softly and he cried out as she trailed her slick organ along his stones. He had forgotten how fearless and how open she was. Jouichi squeezed his eyes shut when she pressed her tongue to his member. His cries were increasing as she plunged him into her mouth. His claws gouged the tree trunk and his chest burned. He was groaning out "angel" over and over as she continued to plunge him and suck him. She guided his own hand and he let his venom out. He slammed his outstretched palm flat against the tree bark and his body rushed toward a marvelous end. She pulled back just before and he snarled in anger.

"Hush Jouichi. I want to feel you inside of me." She growled softly.

"Hai. So hard Asuna." He said in a strained voice.

She stood up and slipped the kimono off again. She looked up and he yanked her to him and ported to the web above. She laid back and opened wide to him. He fell upon her and thrust into her. She lifted her head and she groaned in his ear.

"Why did you leave me?" She whispered in a moan.

He was speechless and he fell into becoming one with her. He released his venom several times and in small amounts to facilitate their reactions. He was coming apart it felt like and he felt blood dripping from claws digging in from the incredible joining. He was gasping in lungs full of air as their bodies and minds were melting together. Her loud cry silenced any wild life and Asuna blacked out. His own vision was edged in blackness and he felt like he needed a funnel. He knew what she was and he knew what happened when they coupled. He truly had no energy and he changed form. He actually gathered her close to his body and he fell asleep.

Jouichi came awake slowly and he became aware that she was petting him. His mind was groaning and she was wicked. He made noises and she was growling softly. He changed form and he was flushed.

"Kamis Asuna." He groaned as he began nipping her pulse.

"Can you talk a little?" She asked.

"Maybe." He said sweating.

She sat in his lap away from him and he gasped harder. She barely rotated her hips but it was enough to give him exquisite feeling.

"You said you needed to talk." Asuna whispered.

"Ayana came to me. Chikara and she have talked about past." He groaned out softly.

"Hai." She mumbled.

"She thinks she knows who…I cannot think." He choked out.

Asuna was gleaning from his mind a little but the slow undulation undid them both. He gripped her tightly as spasms rocked him. Jouichi had to hold onto her as euphoria spread through him. His rested his forehead on the back of her neck.

"Kamis I had forgotten how good you felt." He whispered.

"You too." She said lifting his hand and nuzzling it.

"Your daughter thinks that I was nearly killed by a succubus. She said the name Danika." He stated as the warmth of his breath hit her neck.

"I am trying to remember that incident. I swear my memories are so faint." She stated with a furrowed brow.

"I prefer it that way." Jouichi said as he kissed along her shoulder.

"I know but sometimes it would help if I did remember clearer. I remember Nobu as Nagaharu very well but the rest…it is a blur." Asuna stated.

"This life is what matters mitsukai." He murmured.

"You were a little slut at one time." She said softly.

"Hai I was." He chuckled.

"You dragged Chikara all over hell and creation. What were you looking for?" She asked.

"No idea. I know I saw a beautiful onna and I was a horny little fool. My mother swears I was her in the male form." He smiled at the memory.

"Did you enjoy your romps Jouichi?" She asked amused.

"Well if truth be told then hai I did." He laughed.

"Touga might take issue with you in the palace." Asuna murmured relishing the feel of him.

"You think I am afraid of him?" Jouichi asked smirking.

"No, that is what is terrifying." She laughed loudly.

"Onna I want to lay you back on a futon and take you slowly. I want to make you scream." He said in her ear.

"What is wrong with your web?" Asuna chuckled.

"Oh it is delightful, believe me but all the movement will weaken it eventually. Sneak me into the palace my fearless mitsukai." He said cupping her breasts.

"Hai." She moaned loudly.

She ported them and he felled her against the futon. His long ebony hair fell around them and her breath caught as he opened her widely and pressed her thighs to her chest.

"Jouichi." She gasped hard.

"I was wrong. I was wrong for staying away from you. Fate has taught me that you will never be away from me. In one way or another you are my conscience and protector. You keep me sane mitsukai." He stated breathing against her mouth.

She arched her neck and she released a guttural moan. She knew damn well Touga would hear and she knew he would have a fit.

Yuzuna was in her great grandsire's study listening to his tirade. Her jii-chan never talked this much and she fought back a yawn. Uchuu was on duty at the moment and she had ideas. Touga snarled and she looked at him.

"I know she is here but I cannot scent her or feel her yoki. Why is that pup?" He snapped.

"Because it is part of her yoki. She is a succubus my lord and they can mask anything. Can I go now?" She asked annoyed.

"Spoiled little bitches! Indulged is what Sesshomaru does! He indulged my sister and now he has spoiled you too!" He growled.

"I am not a spoiled bitch! That would be your nasty bitch mate. I was in the dojo at the age of three. I sat at jii-chan's side as he conducted meetings and everything. I know this land as well as you sir now if you do not mind I am going!" Yuzuna snapped as she left the study.

She went to the garrison and Uchuu was in training. Her heart was thudding as she saw him. She did not care if it was known that they were lovers. She closed her eyes and she heard him choke. A grin spread on her face and she heard his commander dismiss him as he sputtered and choked harder. He made it to a deserted portion outside of the barracks and he slid down the wall. He released a quiet groan; he knew she was near and she was torturing him with her mental yoki. She had taught him so many pleasures of the flesh that it left him staggering. He also poured out his mind to her. She was so intelligent and she understood exactly all matters that normally preoccupied men. Uchuu was certain he was falling in love with her. He also knew it was doomed. He had to grab his own girth to ease the throbbing. He had never known the pleasures that could be brought on. Yuzuna growled in appreciation as she watched him.

"Zuna please. I want you." He breathed out.

"Hai but this is so beautiful. Please do not stop." She begged.

"Onna! Kamis I hurt. You make me ache so badly." He whined as his hand could not be stilled.

"I do not want you hurting. Harder Uchuu." She said as she neared him.

He could scent her and it was making him feral. He began gasping as his body erupted. She lowered her head and cleaned him as he came. Uchuu's head lolled to the side and he felt decadent.

"Unmask your scent. I want to smell you." He said breathlessly.

Yuzuna did as he asked and he snarled.

"Heat. You are in heat." He groaned.

"I know. That is why I masked it." She stated looking up.

"Will you help me?" He demanded.

She nodded and he grabbed her. He ripped off her kimono and her scent was so damn alluring that his mind was gone. He pulled her down as she straddled his lap. She immediately attacked his mouth and he groaned into it. They moved in unison as they made love and Uchuu was loosing his cohesion and she ported them out to the forest. He looked at her with maddened and crimson eyes.

"Must stop." He said growling.

"No Uchuu. Change form." She said softly.

He growled and he did. She followed suit and he mentally groaned when she presented herself. He mounted her and it became a haze. She was encouraging him to follow all of his instincts and he was panting to try and hold back. He lifted his head and howled out as their bodies erupted in rapture. He wrapped his jaws around her throat and she did not stop him. His inu mind only knew that this was right and he snapped his jaws hard enough to mark her. They both changed form and he was panting through his snarls. She shoved him off and she pinned him down; she snapped her own jaws on his juncture and he actually lost consciousness. Yuzuna laid her head in the crook of his neck and woke up quickly. They were sticky from blood and sweat as he lifted his head.

"Yuzuna we should have stopped. You are royalty and I am nobody." He said in an exhausted tone.

"Shut up! I do not want to hear that ever! I wanted this. I knew what I was doing." She said taking his hand in hers.

"Onna, I love you. I know I love you but the Taisho will go ballistic." He said closing his eyes.

"Then you come home with me. You come with me and be with me. Yuudai will love you to pieces." She grinned.

"I am not of that era. How do you know that I am not there now?" He asked.

"Very true." She thought.

"You are in heat, us, me and this." He said with jumbled words.

"I am in heat and we made love. I marked you and you marked me. So?" She asked grinning.

"Are you saying that you want my pup?" He asked surprised.

"Hai." She smiled.

"Yuzuna this is not a small matter. Being lovers is one thing but mates is another." He sighed.

"Let me port you to your room and you can dress. Then we shall see my mother. She is the head of our family. If she approves then I need no other approval." She said porting them to his room.

He was dizzy and he used a pitcher and basin to wash up and she lay naked on his futon. The idea of her getting heavy with his pup was a very heady prospect. She went to his wardrobe and pulled out a yukata. He pulled up his long silver hair into a high pony tail and she followed him out. She took them to her mother's chambers and knocked on the shoji door. She pulled it open and her mother looked sleepy. She stepped aside for them to enter and Jouichi sat sipping tea.

"Lord Jouichi!" Yuzuna cried as she went to him and hugged him.

"Hello Lady Yuzuna! How have you faired my dear?" He asked.

"I am well. How are you? How was Tibet?" She asked.

"Good. Your sister Ayana found me." He smiled.

Uchuu was in shock to see a kumo in the palace and Asuna sat and poured tea for Yuzuna and Uchuu.

"Please sit Uchuu." She said as she sipped.

"Hai my lady." He said reverently.

"You will return with us. I have not seen you in the future era. You will not stay here whilst my daughter carries your pup. Lord Sesshomaru and her elder brother would flay you alive." She said bluntly.

"But my parents and siblings are here." He said indignantly.

"Then we have a way for you to see them. You mated her Uchuu and you will abide your instincts. You are a member of the royal family now. Yuzuna is married in Soul Society which is another plane entirely. Her marriage does not stand on our plane." She stated.

"I know." Uchuu said blushing.

"We shall leave this evening. Yuzuna, I will tell Yuudai. He will be miffed you do not ask his permission." Asuna smiled.

"Will you please remind him that I am an Orlovich as much as member of the house of Yuu?" She demanded.

"Hai I will. Welcome boy to the family." She said watching Jouichi.

"Haha why is Lord Jouichi here?" She asked.

"I am here to give sordid details of my youth. Ayana as you know mated Chikara." Jouichi chuckled.

"Oh hai! Hai Chichi Ishin had to put out fires on that one." She said with wide eyes.

Uchuu listened and they carried on with him there. They spoke openly and he realized he was now being included. Lady Asuna did not even bat an eyelash that her daughter had mated a commoner. Much later Asuna appeared before Touga who was fuming but nodded calmly.

"It is time we go home but we are taking the boy with us." She stated.

"I am loosing an excellent soldier because?" He asked tightly.

"Because Yuzuna mated him and is pupped. Goodbye brother. We will see you again." She said kissing his cheek.

"Hai." He growled.

She smiled and she left the study. She had a crystal and they all ported to the outskirts and she smashed it. Yuzuna pulled Uchuu through and they appeared near the Western Palace in the future era.

"I shall speak with Yuudai now." Asuna said porting.

"Come on Uchuu! I want you to meet my jii-chan!" She said excitedly.

"I have seen Prince Sesshomaru before." He said embarrassed.

"NO! He is Lord Sesshomaru in this era. He will be in the dojo." She said dragging him,

They walked through until they went into the large dojo. Sesshomaru looked over and he already knew because his sire had left him a letter that was filled with fury. Sesshomaru was amused and thrilled that his favorite grandpup had an inu in her life.

"Jii-chan!" She said hugging him.

"Hn." He muttered.

"I am pregnant." She said smiling up at him.

"Hai. I can scent it. Get your mate a katana." He commanded.

She pulled Uchuu to the wall and he hissed softly.

"This is the man that trained you? He will kill me!" He said with wide eyes.

"No he will not. Probably beat you though." She laughed as she slapped his rear.

He made a noise and stared at the current inu lord. His yoki was immense and he saw a raven haired beauty enter. Yuzuna went to her and hugged her tightly. She was not inu and she stared at Sesshomaru with such profound love. He realized this family was different from the Taisho's rule. This family had love and they were pulling him right in. He smiled tentatively and he would face her grandsire.

The family meal was a ruckus and Uchuu was drunk. His new mate was glowing and he realized he knew of her family in the past. They were impossibly rich but highly honorable. Yuudai was smiling as he ate and Ken'ichi was sitting next to Nori and they were giggling.

"Boys, you will sit and eat first. Then you will go outside." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Hai jii-chan!" They said in unison.

"That is my brother Ken'ichi and my other brother Nori." She explained.

"They are so young!" He said in her ear.

"Mhmm. I will share our history later. Uchuu, I want to go to bed." She murmured softly.

"Hai." He said mesmerized.

Asuna watched and Yuudai did too. He was smirking softly and he watched his sister-daughter leave the dining hall. He was happy but he knew it was complicated for her.

* * *

Uchuu was slammed against the wall and he knew the stories of pregnant bitches. They would practically rape their mates but not that any inu male in his right mind would complain. She was hovering her lips against his as she undressed him slowly.

"What of your husband?" He asked gasping softly.

"Can you handle me as I am?" She asked softly.

"Kamis Yuzuna I am so dizzy with it all. Onna! What are you doing?" He asked in a lust filled voice.

"Very good for men you know. My sister is a doctor and she told me so." She laughed in his ear.

Uchuu closed his eyes as his new mate made him shake life a leaf. Yuudai had blatantly told him that she would go into Soul Society and the rest of the time she would be with him. It said it spoke highly of him that she had chosen an inu. She had not been in a relationship with an inu man in more than two centuries. He knew he had to know more and he intended to use her absences to teach himself about her massive family. She took him and would not allow him to touch her. He was so maddened as his body was engulfed. He whined softly as he climaxed again. His skin was clammy and he slid down the wall.

"You are so gorgeous and so amazing." She said in his ear.

"Thank you. I think the same about you." He said breathing hard.

"I want you happy." Yuzuna stated.

"I am. I am deliriously happy." He admitted.

"Okay. You look exhausted." She smiled.

"Hai. You have her blood in you." He said as a statement.

"Hai but not as strong as some of my other siblings. I have no doubt that I drain you some." She said kissing his brow.

"You do a little." Uchuu stated sleepily.

"I am going to hunt some real meat." She said whispering against his neck.

"Hai." He said getting up and falling onto the marvelous thing called a bed.

She smiled and she went outside. She went to the forests and began to hunt. It did not take long and she felt a Shouten. She changed form and she let out her Dakkasou.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled at a tall, well sculpted wraith.

"I want to know where Ayana is." He said in anger.

"I am not my sister's keeper. She is kumo and she has duties within the Federation." She snapped.

"She is a lying, betraying bitch!" He hissed.

"I would watch your tongue Shouten if you wish to loose it." Yuzuna growled.

"You tell her that it is indeed Hatham that fathered that baby. You tell her I will have my son. You tell her I will have her as well. You also tell her that I will destroy Hanaj for killing my twin." He said stepping back.

"She hates you." Yuzuna said sneering.

"No she does not. She hates herself for even liking me. I did not harm her and I have to hear that I have a child from spies!" He said in fury.

"The Shouten are a pestilence. You tr'Awnhi are a scourge that deserve annihilation." Yuzuna said in hatred.

"So says you? You have a right to define who lives and dies? You are no God woman and even Gods can be decimated. That boy is Shouten even if he has corporeal blood." He snarled.

"She does not want you sir. She mated Chikara and they are happy." She said in contempt.

"That spider?" He said shaking in a jealous rage.

"Hai that kumo. You forget that she is kumo too." She growled.

"You want to know why it was so easy for Hanaj to turn your other sister Iyo? It was because those of you that the succubus gene is dominant in will change. You will change so much that you will be like your mother. Blood drinkers' genes will always win over any daemon, no matter what." He said phasing away.

Yuzuna stood there and she fished in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and she called Ayana. Hatham was still there in his true form and Yuzuna spoke in inu. He cursed the damn canine tongue. He tried to ascertain where the Earth Tigers were from and he truly had no idea. The idea that the spider would raise his son was making him crazy. He was trying his damnedest not to loose his head like Raganos had over the uppyr female. Lei and Hanaj were moving around as well. Raganos was getting desperate and that was not a good place for the Shouten king to be in.

"Fine I will meet you at your Tokyo apartment." Yuzuna whispered.

She hung up her cell and she ported away. He appeared behind her and he stunned her. He phased her back to Western Lands and then appeared inside Ayana's apartment. She appeared out of her shoki cloud moments later and Hatham pushed her against a closet door. He slowly phased in and he stared at her in anger. She blinked at him and clenched his fist.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

"I am sorry but he is not yours." She said flatly.

"Do not try my patience spideress. I can accept your whorish ways but you will not keep me from my only living relative." He said shaking in anger.

"You came to me asshole! I gave you what you wanted. You wanted to get laid and you did." Ayana hissed.

"I wanted to make love to you Ayana. I did not want to fuck like an animal but you are one are you not?" He demanded.

"Hai a big nasty, hairy kumo." She yelled.

"Give me my son and I will leave you alone forever." He said coldly.

"Why would I give you my son I almost died having? He is mine and you will have to kill me to find him." She said flatly.

"Give me my son!" He said shaking her.

"No. Get out." She said just coldly.

"Do not toy with Ayana. You have toyed with me far too often woman. I tried to be fair to you but you reacted in a most uncouth and hateful manner. He is Shouten!" Hatham growled.

"I am uncouth and hateful. I am a spoiled rich princess who gets whatever the hell she wants. Get the hell out of my life! Your kind has ruined my life." She said in hatred.

"My son ruins your life?" Hatham demanded.

Ayana did not want him this close and she suddenly pulled him to her lips. He was surprised and so shocked that she even touched him. Hatham snarled against her mouth and he lifted her up. It was so out of control and he phased them to his home outside of Astana. He undressed her as she ripped at his clothes. They fell on his bed as they did not stop kissing. She cried out when he entered her. He breathed hard against her cheek as he moved. The hands were gripped tightly in the others as they made love and Hatham was going to splinter.

"I am falling apart." He rasped against her skin.

"NO." She mewled.

"You will give yourself to him?" He asked in fury.

"Hatham no. Must stop this." She choked out.

"You kissed me Ayana. You started this insanity between us. You are the one that made me want you." He accused.

"Get…" She started to say.

"Absolutely." He said jerking out of her.

She covered herself in shame and he was angry at himself. He stared ahead and he was shaking in rage.

"I will destroy you if you do not return my son. I care not if I have feelings for you or not." He stated standing.

"That is why we hate you filthy Shouten!" She screamed.

"Filthy? You were just moaning for a dirty Shouten whore." Hatham said slapping her.

Ayana's eyes were red and she jumped him. She was clawing at him and hissing. He threw her over his shoulder and she jerked him down. She sank her fangs into his neck and he fell against her. She actually drank his blood and he flattened himself against her completely.

"Your uppyr nature." He whispered in rapture.

Ayana's eyes were shut against his intoxicating blood. She jerked one hand free and she shifted herself under him. Hatham whined as she rubbed her groin against his. Her kumo self and her uppyr self were warring at the moment. She was so damn needy that she helped him back into her. She gasped and moaned as she released his throat. He understood science; he understood things about his kind that most of his kind did not know but he did not understand his response to this woman.

"Ayana, I have wished so many times to see you. I have wanted to say so many things." He said hoarsely in her ear.

"Enemies." She moaned as she thrust up against his hips.

"You do not make passionate love to your enemies woman. It has a tendency to make them crave you." He retorted.

"Shut up Hatham." She hissed.

His nodded as she closed her red eyes. She slipped into his mind and he could not breathe. It went without saying that majority of Shouten were telepathic, it was natural as breathing but to feel her. She had no clue what she was doing to them both and he tried to stop her invasion of his mind. Hatham shrieked out as she pulled on his memories.

"Stop! Ayana stop." He gasped for breath.

"No. No." She groaned as she searched for her ending.

Her feral mind was searching for completion and it wanted to feel his thoughts. Hatham shook so hard that she thought for a second she was harming him. He lost it and he became his soul self. Ayana screamed out over and over as he took her from within. She had started something that would doom them. Hatham finished what she started lest it fester and the resulting implosion shook them both to their very cores. Her eyes were heavy and she realized what a fool she had been.

"Tell him I raped you. He will believe you." He whispered.

"He will hunt you down and kill you." Ayana said staring over at him.

"I do not fear a corporeal spider my mate. I am far older then even he is. You cannot control your appetites because in a few centuries you will not be a spideress anymore." He stated sitting up.

"What did I do?" She asked horrified.

"You bound us." He said wryly.

"Oh Kamis in hell. I did not. How could I?" She asked stunned.

"Perhaps you wanted me. I have no clue what goes on in your head woman. Your emotional turmoil makes my stomach churn." He stated standing.

"You bastard! I wished Hanaj had killed you." She said furiously.

"I did do this Ayana, you did! You are responsible my dear. Now where is my son?" He demanded.

"Nowhere you can touch him. You sorry bastard." Ayana snarled.

"Ayana do not do this! Do not make it like this." Hatham snapped.

"Like what? Like what Hatham?" She said yelling.

"Woman, I love you! I love you and I want my son!" He yelled back.

"You cannot love me! You do not know me." She hissed.

"Like hell I do not! I know you now better then you may even know yourself. Your little loss of control there bound us for eternity my dear and I do not share well." Hatham snapped as he got right in her face.

"I love Chikara." She growled.

"Gods know I feel that but you also feel for me." He growled in like.

"I hate you." Ayana said baring her fangs.

"No you do not but keep telling yourself that. I will have my son. I may let the spider live." He threatened.

"Do not threaten him Hatham. Kumo can undo soul bonds." She said cracking her knuckles.

"This is not just a bonding Ayana. We are bound as in our lives are bound and our souls are bound. Shouten soul binding can in effect create a new soul if you will. Two souls, one person is what it means my dear. Hanaj was displaced and it damn near drove him mad and now he has to share it with Lei Jing. I imagine he and Jing are becoming as close as the two can be." Hatham snorted.

"I do not understand." She said stupidly.

"The old saying we are as one, I am sure you know it. We are one dear and you did it. That means whatever succubus tendencies you have are running amuck in that spider body of yours. You my darling are turning into your mother." He laughed.

Ayana stared at him as if he was a virus or something much worse and he shoved her back on the bed. He stared into her eyes and she was shattered.

"If you are indeed becoming a succubus uppyr then it would behoove me to learn to share you with this Chikara and you with me or you may possibly kill us both and in my case kill us both." He smirked.

"You son of bitch." She said as her chest heaved.

"Ayana, I just kidnapped you my dear. You are the one that gave me the most incredible pleasure of my very long life. You are the one that took me that night and you are the one that did this. How am I at fault for any of this?" He demanded.

"Your fucking gorgeous you bastard!" She yelled.

His brows furrowed and he began laughing. She blamed his looks for her inability to control her ardor. He fell to his back and laughed harder. She hit him several times and he knew he was going to fall madly in love with her. He loved her now but he knew her personality suited him perfectly. He also knew he had set himself up to betray his family. He sighed as there was no way he would betray this woman. She stared at him in shock at hearing his thoughts, he had not even realized she had heard him and he was still thinking. Ayana sat there in total shock at herself for what she had done and she sighed.

"Stay here." She said standing.

"You need me to phase you my darling. You are Hueco Mundo." He yawned.

"Okay. He is in Southern Korea but you must stay in your true form. Chikara is home and I will not have him harm you or you him." She stated.

"Yes whatever." He said rolling his eyes.

She dressed with haste and they phased to Korea. He phased out and she ported to her home with Chikara. He was actually out and he had left her a letter. He was in Sendai meeting with the other lords at the moment. Ayana went to the nursery and relieved the nanny and she saw the twins. They were facing the other and they were sucking their thumbs and Hatham phased in. He stared down at Yoshio and he was stunned. His son had black hair and his eyes were closed as he sucked on his little appendage.

"Ayana." He breathed out.

"Hold on." She said softly as she picked him up.

She laid him in Hatham's arms ready to jerk him back and the Shouten prince was highly affected. Yoshio's eyes opened and they stared up at his father with warm brown eyes. It hit Hatham that he did not feel any Shouten in him at all and he stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"He is bound. I was hoping you would not find out about him. By the way, how did you find out about him?" Ayana demanded.

"I have had spies watching you. They told me a few weeks ago that you went into labor but you disappeared. You showed up with one infant and then only days ago you showed up with another. I put two and two together." He stated softly.

"You spied on me." She growled.

"Yes well you have been most difficult and insulting." He stated almost amused.

"Well you kidnapped me!" She snapped.

"Yes I did but I had watched you for awhile Ayana. Gods I wanted you." He admitted.

She stared at him in shock and he lifted his head.

"I was devastated after my twin was killed and I watched your family. I admit it was low but you are so damn beautiful and your soul cries." He stated looking away.

"My soul cries?" Ayana asked.

"Hai. You have suffered and it weeps. I was drawn to you." He stated reaching out to cup her cheek.

She stared at him and he slowly kissed her. Ayana was being devastated in the gentleness of it and he slowly pulled back.

"I wanted your family to suffer for Neral's death but I saw you. I admit I was smitten." He stated running his thumb over her lip.

"You must have been the one who suggested which of us were taken." She said shocked.

"Yes. I came for you myself obviously." Hatham said.

She was caught somewhere between supreme fury and adoration of this creature and he sighed. He carefully laid his son next to his sister and he looked over at her.

"I know this can be a powerful thing. I am sure seeing your own siblings who are twins what they suffer without theirs but I cannot tell you the void I feel. Think me an evil bastard but I do what I do for family." He said phasing out.

She just stood there as if she had been sucker punched. Tears streamed down her face and she felt self hatred of momentous proportions.

Asuna was flipping through books at her Sapporo home and she was enraged at the whole information she had been given. She demanded Jouichi return to see Naraku and Ishin who both let him have it to. They were both furious that he had been away for so long. She continued to flip angrily and Chang was in the door. She looked up and he looked concerned.

"You are off." He said.

"I am always off Changming." She sighed.

"May I ask you something?" He asked.

"Hai please." She said scooting over so he could sit.

"Why did you not come to me when you went through your heat? It was your first was it not?" He asked.

"I was not thinking clearly. It was unlike anything I had ever gone through." She said softly.

"It is intense. I went through mine alone." Chang admitted.

"Oh Kamis." She said surprised.

"No matter." He said standing.

"I hurt you." Asuna stated.

"A little but I will get over it." He said as he left the room.

She heard a knock on her door and she sighed. She went to it and she opened it. Aldwyn stepped in and she lost her temper. The Welsh Panyu inu went flying through her common room and Chang appeared shocked. Aldwyn slid straight into a book case and the whole thing tumbled down on him. He got up cursing like crazy and she glowered at him.

"You have nerve showing up at one of my homes!" She snarled.

"Well Sebastein asked that I come retrieve you love. He said that information has come to light that may interest you." He growled.

"I swear I ought to pound your aristocratic ass straight into the ground you arrogant fuck." She said in fury.

"Well you have moaned my name darling." He sneered.

Chang began growling and Aldwyn smirked. Asuna lost her temper and jumped on him. She punched him in the jaw several times and he was defending himself. Chang was fixing to get into it as well until she barked to step back. Aldwyn ported them both and she was shocked. He had been unable to do so before. He shoved her away and stared at her with his green eyes.

"Do you know why I am so angry at you love? Do you have any clue why?" He yelled.

"I could not care less Aldwyn. All I know is that you fed upon me several times as a way to pay me back." Asuna sneered.

"You were the first demon or canine woman I had ever known. You and I carried on an informal relationship for years and you just left me. You knew I was in love with you. You knew I wanted you desperately. You left completely after the miscarriage." He said blinking back his pain.

"Shut up Aldwyn. It is ancient history." She said staring ahead.

"You clammed up after it happened. Asuna look at me!" He shouted.

She turned her head and she stared at him. He was bringing up things she had buried and she did not want to think about it.

"It is over Aldwyn. I have enough turmoil in my life. I could not handle your feelings. You were devastated and disappointed. You had the gall to accuse me of killing my own pup to save face with Eyal. You thought that…leave me alone Aldwyn!" She snarled.

"I am sorry. I never got to say I was sorry Asuna and then you died. I could not say how sorry I was." He said suddenly gathering her in his arms.

"Aldwyn stop. I do not…" She growled when he covered her mouth with his.

She groaned loudly as their tongues tasted and he communicated his anger and anguish. He slowly pulled back and she saw a single tear slip out of his eye. Asuna pushed him back and she walked away. Her heart clenched painfully and she ported to Sebastein. He was laid out on his couch and he looked over at her with a sexy smirk.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I thought you should know that I have been receiving reports that Danika is alive." He stated staring at her.

"Alive?" Asuna said dumbly.

"Oui. Imagine my surprise to know my second cousin is in fact still alive." He smiled.

She suddenly had her hand around his throat and she was squeezing the air right out of him. She gasped as she fell to her knees as pain erupted all over her. She fought through it and Sebastein looked downright captivating at the moment. They were trying to take the other down with their abilities and their hands as well.

"You are related to me?" She screamed.

"Distantly my dear but then you knew that. God you are so damn powerful. I can train you to beat her. I can train you to destroy her forever." He said pinning her down.

"Why do you hate her Sebastein?" She asked snapping her fangs at him.

"Backstabbing whore that she is." He said in a hateful whisper.

"I thought that was what your kind did." She sneered.

"Not from my wife." He said gnashing his teeth.

Asuna sputtered and she stared at him in shock at his words. He sat back and fury hit her like a ton of bricks. She was jerked around by Sebastein and she was ready to kill him.

"How did she survive?" Asuna snarled.

"Probably all your little trips to the past my dear. Something you did changed ever so subtly and she survived your wrath. I surmise here as I am not sure. What I am sure is that your son is her creature and she will have control over him." He stated seriously.

"Oh Kamis. She made Shinobu?" Asuna rocked to her core.

"Oui. She also seems to be playing with the Shouten. My ex-wife really hates you my darling dear." He stated flatly.

"She hates me why??" She said shaking and her yoki flared around her.

"Pull your power in my dear before you destroy my home." He said calmly.

"She is my mother's mother. She violated me! She harmed me!" She screamed as her yoki continued to swell.

"You are in danger of expelling all of your energies stupid woman." He growled.

She was trying to control her anger but she turned her eyes to Sebastein, they were blazing and her features were rough. He was fascinated at the struggle to maintain her form. She snarled loudly and she flung her arm out. Sebastein ducked for cover as the expulsion of yoki was incredible. His chateau was destroyed and the greenish energy swirled violently around her still. She stared at him and he knew she was a lethal killing machine. A small smile spread on his lips and he knew without a doubt that this woman would bring his kind back from the brink of extinction. He knew without a doubt that the young ones would be brought to heel and all would be untied again. The bitch queen would die and he would have his throne returned.

Lei felt her and he felt her rage. He phased in right beside her and the energies around her were intense. He managed to grab her and he stared at the incubus on the floor. He phased with her out and they appeared in Southern Mongolia.

"Asuna! Pull yourself back my love. You are expelling too much yoki." He said in a strained tone.

"Lei!" She snarled.

"I am here." He said trying to withstand her raw energy.

She grabbed his hand and he yelled. She used him and she expelled another huge surge. It came out as a nami and the ensuing explosion decimated the forest. Lei was stunned and he stared at his burned hand. She sagged and he caught her.

"What brought this on beloved?" He asked softly.

"Danika is alive! That fucking bitch is still alive!" She screamed in rage.

"Try and calm yourself. I know easier said then done but you have a puppy and Naraku's babe to think about." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Her mind grasped the word puppy and she barked in laughter. He smiled and he knelt with her. He kissed the back of her neck to calm her.

"Take me." She said.

"Not here. I want to take my wife in our bed." He said softly kissing her juncture.

"Hai." She nodded.

He phased them to the British mansion and they fell back on the bed. She undid his hair and his black hair fell around them. Lei slipped down her dress and he looked down at her body.

"I love you." He said whispering.

"I love you too Lei." She said leaning up enough to take his lips.

It was soft and he pulled back a little.

"Will you take my surname?" He asked.

"Take the Jing name?" She asked stunned.

"Yes." He asked.

"Hai. I will take it but I will hyphenate it if it is okay with you." She stated palming his cheek.

"Orlovich-Jing or Jing-Orlovich?" He asked amused.

"I will be Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing." She whispered against his lips.

His heart was hammering and he kissed her passionately. Their lovemaking was consuming to them both and Hanaj hissed in both of their minds. Lei made sure to make her scream in multiple releases and when they were both sated the tr'Awnhi prince stood in the doorway.

"You fiend. I swear you delight in torturing me." He whispered.

"Yes well it is fun really. Need her or me perhaps?" He asked smirking.

"I told you Lei, I like you but not like like you." Hanaj growled.

"Well maybe someday. I need to hunt and you need to relieve yourself with our lovely mate. So very lovely is she not?" He said staring down at her exposed back.

"Yes. Gods I was smitten the second she threw me." Hanaj said leaning against the door.

"I hated her for so long. I wanted her to suffer so many times and now I wish I could take it back. I wish I could take back the harm I have done her. I wish I force Renshou to stop his insanity that he ends up committing." He sighed.

"I know." Hanaj sighed.

"Well I am starved." Lei said as he phased on his clothes for modesty's sake.

Lei stood and he stared down at his wife. They had told no one and he was so giddy that she was going to take his name. His eyes shut and he suppressed his smile. He adored Hanaj now but this was something that was separate and his. He phased out and he went looking for some corporeal blood. He felt something off almost immediately and he knew he was being tracked. He was in his true form and only another Shouten, succubus, or incubus could see him. He phased in and he saw a very pale haired blond woman with pale green eyes. She smirked at him and he was leery immediately.

"Hello wraith. I am looking for someone and perhaps you may help me." She purred.

"Why would I help the likes of you?" He demanded.

"You will fuck one of my kind but you will not help my kind? You fuck my great niece wraith. I am Ileska Novak and it seems you need manners." She said nearing him.

Lei jumped back but she was behind him immediately. He phased his hand trying to strike her but she caught the nearly translucent hand and crushed his fingers. He shouted out and she smirked.

"Danika felt her power. Such incredible power you know. She will not have it. She will not have one stronger then her. She has drowned her own children before. She tried to drown that little cunt Augusta but oh well. You will prove quite tasty. Are you bound to her? I hope you are because she is going to feel it. You know I have had her. Nveid let us take her and ravish her several times. You wraiths can be so much fun." Ileska said in his ear.

Fury erupted in him and he suddenly understood her hatred of what Bai did. She had suffered similarly and he elbowed her. He struck her with his ash shoki and she snarled in pain. She caused such horrendous pain to erupt all over that he shrieked. He was managing to block his bond to Asuna for the moment but it would not last long. Ileska was on him and she crushed his jaw in her elegant hand.

"Open to her wraith! Do it now!" She said grabbing his male parts.

He choked and fought back. Jings were strong but these uppyr were terrifying to any living creature. His eyes went opaque to avoid her gaze and she snapped his fingers.

"I see I shall have to do this the hard way." She said opening her mouth wide and she sank her fangs into his chest.

At first the pain was so intense he thought death preferable. It felt like he was burning and he shrieked in agony as she fed from him. Whatever hold out he had was gone and he knew through his pain that Asuna and Hanaj both felt it. His body twisted in agony as she made it worse. He was screaming himself hoarse and suddenly Ileska was ripped from him. The pain continued and he saw his sire and Yhea standing near. Ileska hissed and snarled at them both as they circled her.

"You cannot handle two of us whore. Leave!" Shan Lao said as he stared at her boldly.

"I have had his blood Shouten. You think I will leave him alone? My niece suffers as we speak. She had to send you." She laughed.

Yhea appeared behind her and tried to phase into her but she threw him with tremendous force. Shan Lao pulled his sword whilst Yhea kept her busy and he shoved his blade deep. He had laced the blade with his blood and she screamed as the cold toxin spread. She ported out and her hold on Lei was broken for the moment. Yhea knelt near his elder brother and he stared at Shan Lao.

"Good Gods." He said horrified.

"It seems Raganos has allied himself with the Shouten's most dangerous enemy." He said gravely.

"He has allied himself with succubus?" Yhea asked stunned.

"Yes. Bring him Yhea. He needs healing." Shan Lao commanded softly.

His youngest nodded and they phased back to Britain. Asuna and Hanaj both were in the infirmary passed out. However distantly it seemed Raganos had struck.

Augusta was reading the most current news in the youkai world on the internet while Sesshomaru slept next to her. She felt something odd and she looked over at her mate. He still slumbered on and she set aside her laptop. She stood up and slipped on a nightgown. She padded down the hall of the palace and she sensed something so distant that she questioned her senses.

"You ungrateful little bitch." Danika said from the shadows.

Augusta stiffened and turned to see the women she had not seen in many, many centuries. Mother stared at daughter in hatred.

"Stasio begged me to let you live. I hated you. I hated you and that brat brother but to appease that sloppy bastard I let you live." Danika said spitting.

"You live?" Augusta said shocked.

"Da little girl I live. I live and I will do to you what I should have done when I birthed you sorry, worthless self." She said as her eyes bled red.

"Oh Mother God will strike you down someday for evil ways!" Augusta said coldly.

"Really? So says you? Let me ask you Elizaveta, love this dog do you? How much do you love this dog?" Danika asked smirking cruelly.

"Mother do not involve him!" She said ready to move.

"Ah but you see it has already begun! Let us see who ports faster dear _daughter_." Danika said smirking.

Augusta panicked as her mother blocked her and Danika was gone. Augusta ran and shouted to the guards. She flew into her chambers and Danika was leaning over Sesshomaru. The Western Lady became a snarling mess and pulled her mother off and Sesshomaru woke instantly. He was shocked to see the two onna in his bedroom and they were both snarling badly.

"Delightful blood you have dog. Now I see why she stays to feast. Does she have you trained well? Do you beg for treats?" Danika asked smirking.

Augusta lost her head and threw her mother hard with her mind. Danika laughed and she was suddenly behind her. She grabbed her ebony head and damn near broke her neck. Augusta caused her mother to flare up which Danika immediately put down with will alone. Both onna actually came off the ground and Sesshomaru was too stunned to say anything. Augusta used her Shouten shoki that she had gotten from Raganos and she struck Danika over and over. The blond succubus threw Augusta against a wall so hard that she went through it. Sesshomaru tried to rise and a blood vessel erupted in his eye. He growled out and Danika snarled.

"Stay put boy. Good boy. This is between my ungrateful brat and me." She said snarling furiously.

Augusta crawled through the debris and she used her telekinesis to start throwing things with her mind.

"You are no match for me Elizaveta. You are nothing in comparison. Now your whore daughter on the other hand. I will kill her and I will strip every bit of power she has! I will decimate her and display her entrails from one end of this earth to the other. I will have you know dog that I took that little cunt and I raped her body and mind. I will destroy her and you Elizaveta. No one will be stronger than I am." Danika said in demented hatred.

The blond succubus moved forward and shoved claws straight through her daughter. Augusta choked up blood and Sesshomaru went wild. He grabbed Danika's hair and she caused his heart to constrict painfully in his chest. He fell to the floor and Danika brought her daughter's face close to her own.

"He still wants you. What for I have no idea but he fancies himself in love with you. I told him what a waste of time you are but he heart bleeds for you. Now yours shall bleed too." Danika said with evil disdain.

"God will punish you Mother. God will wipe you out." Augusta whispered as she bled out.

"Please. There is no God only those of us strong enough to seize power. Please die this time." Danika stated as she shoved her away.

"Just so you know. There lies a dead baby in a cradle in yonder. Cannot have another Asuna running around." She said stepping on Augusta's arm, crushing it.

Sesshomaru was barely conscious and he snarled out. Augusta was blinded by tears as her mother ported away. Everything had happened in the matters of a couple of minutes and she was sobbing. She knew her mother and she would target her whole brood.

"Sesshomaru!" Augusta screamed in agony.

"Mate." He rasped.

"Death sleep. I need sleep." She said reaching for him.

Inu soldiers led by Yuudai and Yuzuna ran and she screamed. Yuudai began shouting orders and Yuzuna fell next to her obbasan.

"Obbasan?" She asked crying.

"Blood Zuna please. Help me." She said shaking from shock.

Yuzuna gave her grandmere her wrist and Augusta weakly bit in. She drank very little and it looked like she fell away dead. Yuzuna screamed and Osamu came upon the scene.

"No Zuna it is okay. She is in a death sleep." He said listening to her heart.

"What the hell happened?" Yuudai asked as he held up Lord Sesshomaru who was unconscious.

A guard came out from the nursery and he promptly threw up. Yuzuna stood up and she walked slowly into the nursery and she screamed. Yuudai and Osamu came in and the newest daughter was lying in a pool of blood having been torn open.

"Oh Kamis. Oh Kamis." Yuzuna said leaning over puking up her guts.

Osamu stared at the body of his baby sister and he was sickened beyond anything. He heard his father calling and he slowly moved to his side.

"My lord?" He asked in quiet shock.

"Your Haha?" He asked.

"She is in a death sleep." Osamu replied in a horrified tone.

"Hai. Pup?" He asked trying to rise.

"Chichi do not." His eldest son said holding him back.

"Osamu! Let this Sesshomaru go." He said growling.

"Chichi please no." Osamu begged.

Sesshomaru managed to go into the nursery and his eyes widened. He had to hold onto the door and he managed to hold back the bile.

"Father who did this?" Osamu managed to ask.

"Her mother. The succubus Danika." He stated with the most glacial tone he had ever heard his father make.

"We need Asuna." Yuudai said flatly.

"Hai." Yuzuna said shaking.

"Yuzuna get Nanami here." Sesshomaru said walking very slowly to the cradle.

Yuzuna ported and Osamu watched his great father pick up the dead pup and hold her body to his chest. He growled as if trying to calm her and the great inu lord just stood there holding the tiny girl's dead body. Osamu cried openly and the scene was the most grizzly he had ever seen.

Mizuki was in Britain and she was stunned to her core. She found her mother unconscious and Jao was finally able to rouse her. Her mother blinked and she sat up.

"Mother, you need to come home to the West." She said softly.

"Mizuki what is wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Obbasan is in a death sleep and jii-chan was hurt as well. He is much better already but Noa is dead." Mizuki said softly.

"What happened Mizuki?" Asuna said rising.

"Jii-chan said it was Danika." She said horrified.

Asuna ported and she appeared in her sire's chambers. He was still holding Noa's body and she knew his pain. She neared him and he stared at her with vacant eyes.

"Your mother sleeps." He stated dully.

"I know father. Chichi let me take Noa." She said softly.

"Kaito or Hikari?" He looked at her without emotion.

"I know not Chichi but I will ask them. Please give her to me Father." Asuna said gently.

He allowed his eldest pup to take his baby who looked just like her and she carried her sister silently to Yasu. He could prepare her for burial and Asuna felt her heart tear apart. Her sire was not crying but he was feeling horrendous pain. Asuna laid the lifeless toddler in Yasu's arms and he nodded with a heavy heart. Asuna walked back to her father and he was fingering Bakusaiga.

"Father I will speak with Kaito directly but Danika is someone I will have to face." Asuna stated.

"You get her and I get the wraith king." He said turning red eyes to her.

"I am sorry. She somehow got to me through Lei Jing." She said softly.

"She is evil." He growled suddenly throwing his side table from him.

Asuna went to him and he hugged her tightly. He now knew why his mate suppressed her tendencies so much and he was suppressing his own savage hatred. Thoughts of his baby being cremated made his gut stir and his stomach clench painfully. Blood poured from his palms and he was furious and he was having a time holding it in. Asuna just held onto him and made plans to visit Sebastein very soon.

She stood in the cemetery and she was so incredibly furious. He walked amongst the grave stones and he was dressed in a grey silk suit. It suited him and she was ready to kill him.

"But if you kill me then you loose a good ally oui?" He asked running a finger along a mausoleum.

"She killed my baby sister and Ileska tried to kill Lei." She said in hatred.

"Of course she did. She is making her move. She hates those who thwart her and you barely knew her and you thwarted her. You thwarted her from your grave as Akana. She was bound to hate you." He stated.

"Why not share this a little sooner Sebastein?" Asuna growled.

"Because I have my own motives in all this Asuna. I was a king and Danika was my queen." He said narrowing his eyes.

"You use me to get back at her?" She demanded.

"Why not?" He growled.

"I am not yours to be used as a tool incubus." Asuna said nearing him.

"You fool. My revenge is your revenge." He snorted.

She grabbed his jaw and he stared at her. They both stared at the other and he was filled with such hatred for his ex-wife.

"What do want me to do Sebastein?" She asked.

"I want to become your teacher. I want to train you in all of your succubus abilities. You have other powers I know but what I saw at my now ruined chateau will destroy Danika from this earth forever. She will not be able to stop you." He said with a satisfied grin.

"You want something else." Asuna growled.

"That is enough for now my dear I assure you. Getting revenge will be most sweet oui. I will see her destroyed once and for all." He said leaning against the stone.

"You indicated that the female of the species was stronger." She said watching him.

"Oui. My powers may be weaker then hers but I am smart and I am a survivor." He stated staring deeply into her golden brown eyes.

"Where do I train?" She demanded.

"In the past, away from her. Away from your wraiths so she cannot use them to kill you." He stated watching her mouth.

"You need to feed." She said.

"Oui." He said tracing her bottom lip with his thumb.

"What do you want Sebastein?" She growled in demand.

"This moment I need to eat." He stated trying to kiss her.

"You think I will let you?" Asuna asked in an angry whisper.

"PLEASE!" He snapped.

She took his arm and she ported them to Tokyo. Sebastein wanted all of her but figured he might get lucky enough to get her blood. She turned her jaw to the side and he lowered his lips and he sank his fangs around her jugular. She damn neared swooned as he fed from her and it took everything in her not to beg him to just screw her senseless. He was moaning loudly and finally he pulled himself back.

"God. Oui. Okay." He said stepping back.

"What era do I go to?" Asuna demanded.

"In Roman times I am in Southern France. Seek me out. I will know what you are. Tell me you are there to train and you wish to defeat Danika. I promise you I will help you." He stated.

"Fine." She said throwing her silver hair over her shoulder.

She ported out and she found Juria who looked grieved horribly. Asuna took her hands and she hugged her Tengu.

"Find Kaito or Hikari and see if they can restore Noa." Asuna asked.

"Hai. I am sending you back to familiar territory." She said brushing her hair back.

"Thank you." She nodded.

Juria threw a crystal and Asuna sighed. She would go into Rome itself first and she would reacquaint herself with Trajan. She appeared near his villa and she sighed. She lifted her head and she went to the lavish home of the famed Roman general. She knocked on the gate and a servant recognized her. She bowed and she followed the slave woman. She was lead into the triniculum where he was eating with other officers and he was laughing with his men. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him and he looked up shocked. Her mouth was agape when she realized what she should have.

"Lady Asuna?" He asked shocked.

"General." She said in Latin.

"What is wrong? Why are you here?" He asked taking in her strange clothes.

"May I speak with you General?" She said trying to stay calm.

"Yes of course." He said rising.

Her chest was so damn tight and that when he touched her, she jumped. He looked at her oddly and she leaned forward and stared into his eyes.

"Different but the same." She said with a quaking lip.

"What are you talking about?" He asked smiling softly.

"You are older." She said running a hand through his silvering hair.

"Yes well I am human Asuna." He smiled again.

She pulled him to her lips and he was surprised. He lifted his hands and kissed her. It was familiar. It was incredibly familiar as she deepened it. He was so surprised that she was doing this and she was not stopping. In fact it was getting way too out of control and he tried to pull back.

"Asuna. I have not seen you in more then ten years." He stated breathing hard.

"I know you are married." She said not caring.

"Yes. Oh Gods what are you doing?" He asked widening his eyes.

"Seeing how you respond to my yoki." She said breathing harder.

She never realized why she had not noticed before but it was apparent to her now. She was also much older and he was too. She pressed him against the wall and it was similar.

"Oh Kamis in hell." She said pressed against him.

"What is this?" He asked shocked.

"You have spiritual pressure." She said lifting his jaw.

"What does that mean?" Trajan asked.

"You. I know you." She said closing her eyes.

"Of course you know me." He chuckled.

She could not say anything at the moment and she shook from the knowledge of what happened to this great man. She shut her eyes and tears fell from her shut eyes and she felt as if she was Atlas and the world was upon her shoulders.


	77. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Omnia mutantur, nihil interit

A/n: Title is Latin for, "Everything changes, nothing perishes."- Ovid. Truth revealing chapter as Asuna learns more as fate deals her hand. Asuna has to turn to one she already destroyed and further upset takes place. Shinobu is taken from Danika's power and Asuna pays a price to save one who the tr'Awnhi decimated. Thank you all for reading and please let me know your thoughts!

He was confused and she was standing there with tears streaming down her face. He lifted her chin and she opened her eyes.

"Asuna what has you so bothered?" He asked softly.

"You are Consul now?" She asked.

"Yes but then you knew I would be correct?" Trajan asked wiping away her tears.

"Hai of course I knew your history." She said in a whisper.

She kissed his palm and her touch was affecting him powerfully. She was not acting as if their past liaisons had been fairly casual. He had resigned himself to never seeing her again and he had been fine with it. He had married and he had children now. Her soft kisses were slowly going up his wrist and he stared at her.

"Asuna by the Gods not now. I cannot do this now." He said frowning.

She ignored him and she kissed him again. It took him all of ten seconds to respond. He flattened her near a statue and he had senators and generals in his triniculum and he was here kissing an old lover. Asuna's hands were not stilled and she had never quite responded this way. He ripped his lips from hers and breathed heavily in her ear.

"My bed. Please they still talk about the show we gave the servants." He tried to joke.

"Trajan." She whispered heavily.

"Yes, I am right here. I am right here with a villa full of guests making love to you in my hall." He stated tilting her head back.

Her eyes were full of passion and something else.

"There is a vote in the morning Asuna. I have to sway opinion and Gods what are you doing?" He asked clenching his powerful jaw.

She had slipped her hand inside of his tunic and she was touching him softly. She was stroking him and he felt her thumb brush the head of his erection. He made a shuddered groan as she spread the clear fluid over his member.

"You are talking too much." She said in a husky tone.

"Asuna, damn it. I am going to come. I am going to come right here." He hissed softly.

"Good." She said in a deep voice.

It looked as if they were in deep discussion and she saw a man with harsh looking features. He stared at her and she boldly stared back.

"Consul are you returning?" He was asked.

"Yes in a few minutes. This woman is a visiting queen if you do not mind." He said calmly.

The hawk faced man left and Trajan was straining terribly. She hungrily met his lips and she was still touching him. He stiffened and he groaned into her lips.

"I need to change my clothes." He said in a low and lethargic tone.

"I can clean you." She whispered against his cheek.

She slid down and his eyes closed. Asuna tongued and licked him clean as he was shaking. He mentally pulled himself back under control and she stood up.

"If you go to my head maid servant she will see to your clothing. Please join us for dinner. I will have some meat set aside on the rare side." He stated with his eyes closed.

"Hai. I will be right back." She said as he kissed her hand.

She drifted away and she quickly found the head servant who in turn dressed her in a blush colored stolla. She twisted her hair and the servant squeezed her hand.

"Good to see another daemon." She whispered.

"Trajan knows of you?" Asuna asked surprised.

"No. He knows of you obviously. There my lady." She said bowing.

She stood and inclined her head.

"What are you?" Asuna asked.

"I am a basilisk." She stated.

Her eyes widened and the onna smiled as she drifted away. She was shocked but it made sense. She walked into the triniculum and the men looked up. She had eyes only for Trajan and he inclined his head. She saw what must have been his wife and the woman bowed her head. Asuna did the same and the hawk eyed man narrowed his beady black eyes.

"May I introduce Lady Asuna Orlovich? She rules lands in the very far east. I have known her for fifteen years gentlemen." He said aloud.

"It is Orlovich-Jing now Trajan. I am Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing." She said bowing her head.

"Well that is one story I am sure shall entertain." He said with wide eyes.

Pompeia watched interested and all the men were watching her. Asuna sat across from Trajan and took some water. Asuna listened to what was being said and she could feel Trajan's very subtle spiritual pressure. She ate and the hawk faced man was getting on her nerves.

"I go to Gaul in a few days." She announced.

"Gaul? What is in Gaul?" He asked surprised.

"A distant relation of mine. It seems there is war on the horizon. You remember my old enemies?" She asked Trajan.

"Yes of course." He said watching her.

"They are now allies." She stated as she sipped.

"Wait a minute! They nearly killed you in battle. That bastard raped you did he not?" He asked suddenly furious.

"Marcus!" Asuna snapped.

"NO! You come back now and tell me that those bastards are your allies?" He said suddenly red in the face.

"Consul?" A senator said surprised.

"In private now! All of you gone!" He roared.

Pompeia had never seen him so angry and she helped usher the guests out. He grabbed Asuna and jerked her along. He shoved her into his private bedroom.

"What have you been doing? You take the name of the very creature who tried to kill you?" He asked.

"A lot more time has passed for me Trajan. I am five centuries now." She stated.

"You are what?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. It was not Lei that did those things although at one point I am sure he would have. I love him and he loves me. I have given him a son and daughter." Asuna explained.

"Oh you gave him a son and daughter. You love him. You are five centuries old. Good Gods." He said throwing up his hands.

"Do not make me regret coming here." She sighed.

"Oh I am so pissed at you yet again." Trajan said narrowing his eyes.

She neared him and she realized they were a hazel color instead of the deep blue.

"You eyes are multicolored." She noticed.

"They tend to be brighter whatever color I am wearing. Do not change the subject." He sighed.

"I am tired." She retorted.

"Oh you are tired." He growled.

"Hai. Where do I sleep?" She asked sweetly.

"My bed. You will sleep in my bed." He snapped.

She turned and dropped the stolla and his heart was hammering.

"I have a son named Justinus now." She said looking back at him.

"That is quite the Latin name." He stated surprised.

"Hai it is. His sire is quite Latin." She stated continuing to look at him.

"And pray tell who sired this boy?" He asked almost jealously.

"His name is Amedeo." She said turning to watch him.

"I see. So our own deities are defunct daemons as well. What is he?" Trajan asked crossing his arms.

"He is a basilisk." She replied.

"A giant serpent. Well you certainly have changed in your old age." He said almost bitterly.

"Why are you angry? You are ningen and could not handle my true youkai nature." She replied.

"I know not what you say." He snapped.

"I am a succubus. Makes your lamia look tame." Asuna stated.

"You silly woman a succubus is a lamia." He said shaking his head.

"What?" She said surprised.

"Yes, I take it Latin is not spoken as often?" He said raising his brows.

She mouthed a name that he had no idea what she said and she kissed him like she had earlier. She undid his toga and tunic with ease and she laid him on the bed.

"So you are lamia?" He asked as she ran her hand along his washboard belly.

"Hai. How do you have spiritual pressure Marcus?" She demanded.

"What is that? How am I supposed to know?" He shrugged.

"It is hard to explain. You are an excellent swordsman and you have excellent tactics." She considered.

"You are confusing the hell out of me woman." Trajan sighed.

"May I ask a question off topic?" She asked.

"Yes." He sighed again.

"Since you have been married, have you strayed?" She asked.

"I am not pious but I am not casual in my relationships either. I normally do not keep a lover if that is what you mean. I mean for all intents and purposes, I am a soldier." He shrugged.

She stared at him and he felt like meat all of a sudden. She pressed him back and her hands were splayed on his chest.

"I am a simple man Asuna." He whispered.

"Far from it Marcus. You are not ordinary at all." She stated as she slid down him.

"Why Gaul?" He asked sighing in pleasure.

"Sebastein. He is an incubus and he will help me defeat my grandmere." She said rolling her hips.

His head rolled to the side and he groaned loudly.

"Only mortal. Remember please." He said gasping as she continued to roll her hips and she met his thrusts.

She stopped and she leaned forward and kissed him. He sat up and kissed her in return. Plain and simple passion was what he liked. His mind went to pleasing her and he began to lightly bite along her jaw and throat. She made soft growls as he kept up his assault.

"I know now. Kamis I know." She groaned as he continued tasting her skin.

He rolled them and he moved with a powerful need. She was groaning and trying desperately not to harm him but her claws dug in. He groaned in pain but he still moved harder. He met her eyes and they were red. She was gasping and she felt his latent abilities and they were meshing. He felt the odd sensation creep along his skin and it was overpowering him. She screamed out as he slammed into her one last time. He felt fangs on his skin and he knew she had held her self back from taking in his blood. Her head fell back and he was stunned at the connection he felt with her.

"What is this? What do you know?" He demanded.

"Nothing. Sleep Trajan." She yawned.

He fell beside her and he sighed. He had to be up for the senate meeting in the morning and he was here having all forms of pleasure. Asuna got a sly smile on her face and she sat up.

"Perhaps a bath in your delightful pool?" She asked.

"I said I am not pious but I do not parade a partner through my home." He said watching her.

"Come Marcus." She said pulling him up.

"But I need to sleep." He whined.

"Oh hush." She said suddenly porting them.

They appeared in the bath and he sighed yet again.

"You are a sour puss. Now hop in." She smiled.

"As you command." He stated.

She joined him and she washed his skin slowly. He realized that she had no intentions of letting him sleep and the next thing he knew he was against a lounge and the consul of the Roman Empire cried out in euphoria.

Trajan was exhausted. He was sitting in the Senate chambers and he could barely think and his mind was wandering. He had never made love so many times in one night and she could not withstand the need to bite him. She had bitten him in an artery near his groin and he had climaxed instantly. Plinnius was staring at him and it was irritating him.

"You have something to say Senator?" He asked the hawk faced politician.

"Wondering what this foreign ruler has to do with your motives Consul." He said smirking.

"Not a thing! She has been a long acquaintance of mine for a long time." Trajan snapped.

"Some say she has been your lover. Would not want a repeat of Caesar would we?" Plinnius stated.

"How do you equate my friendship with a foreign ruler as Caesar and Cleopatra you idiot?" Trajan demanded.

"Just that these wars along the Rhine are costing much." He said snidely.

"These are the emperor's wishes and not my own." He said narrowing his eyes.

A servant came in and he bowed low before Trajan. He took the scroll and his eyes widened. He looked at the Senate and waved the servant away.

"We are adjourned for the day." He stated.

"What is it Consul?" Another Senator stated.

"No matter." He said leaving in a flourish.

He found her in a nearby basicilla and their lips met passionately. Something was different in their relationship and he could not place his finger on it but she was more expressive and she was making him act reckless. He forced his lips away and she growled.

"What is it you do not say?" He said gasping as she touched him.

"Does it matter?" She purred.

"Asuna we were casual lovers. You enjoyed me and I adored you. It worked well. This is not enjoyment, this is all consuming and I am acting a fool." He stated in a harsh tone.

"Do not push me away!" She snapped.

"We are bound to hurt ourselves. You take your time because you have time correct?" Trajan said as she jerked away.

"You have grown bitter in your old age! I offered you immortality." Asuna snapped.

"I also told you I did not want it. I am a soldier first and a politician." He sighed shrugging.

"You are not just a simple soldier or a simple politician. You have spiritual pressure Marcus! You will end up a powerful shinigami one day." She said growling.

"What the hell is a shinigami?" He asked.

"Nothing. I have said too much." She sighed.

"Why come here Asuna? I was content with my memories and I have my purpose in life. I will die having served my people." He snapped.

"Because I know you in the future!" She snarled at him.

He looked stunned and he looked at her. She looked away and she moved forward. She was staring over at Rome and he walked behind her.

"How do you know me?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"You do not even know. You do not know who you were. It is supposed to be that way for ningen. The powerful ones, the special ones will go on to become shinigami, protectors of other souls if you will. Your coloring is a little different but you are reborn in Soul Society and you have a life there. You are great once again; powerful, beautiful, fierce, loyal, and kind is what you are." She stated without looking at him.

"Soul Society?" He asked confused.

"Hai. It is where all souls go. Youkai and ningen souls are not alike but all go there. You are magnificent and our powers compliment the other." She stated looking at him.

"Powers? What powers Asuna? I am human." Trajan stated flatly.

"You will become shinigami. Your zanpakuto is a wind type and my yoki is wind and air." She said meeting his eyes.

"Are you saying that we were supposed to meet?" He asked surprised.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I do not remember any of this?" He asked her in bewilderment.

"No. You are not supposed to. You are not supposed to let the past hinder your duties in the present." Asuna sighed.

"Yet I know you." He stated.

"Hai. You cook for me." She laughed.

"I cook?" He laughed.

"Hai you cook. Very well I might add. You are powerful and your men love you." She stated palming his cheek.

"This spiritual pressure, what is it?" Trajan demanded.

"You will eventually learn how to control it. You will be able to draw on your reiastu to produce devastating attacks. You and I meet, our powers produce stalemates. I cannot beat you and you cannot beat me." Asuna explained.

"What happens between us?" He asked.

"Much like now." She said softly.

"You exhaust me?" He smiled down at her.

"Well I suppose. We talk everyday." She said laying her head on his chest.

"Everyday? How do we manage?" He asked laughing.

"Technology. I do not like that senator. Something about him." She said.

"He is like many other rich and powerful patricians. Will you tell me of our sex god Amedeo?" He asked lightly.

"He was rex at one time. I am sure if you all dug deep enough then you would find his palaces. He is a black basilisk but he has red streaks in his hair. His eyes are red and he is more than five thousand years old. Amedeo's family was wiped out when he took the wife of a wyvern. Her name was…"

"Valentina." He whispered in her ear.

"You know the story?" She asked.

"Yes. His story is well known. I thought it ancient myth but apparently it was an ancient telling of our daemon ancestors. It is said he sleeps deeply and one day he will rise again to avenge his beautiful wife whom he deified." He stated.

"Well he was sleeping in Japan." She laughed.

"Amazing. I wish I could see him." He said in awe.

"I know where he slumbers. Should you like to see him?" She asked.

"Truly?" Trajan asked.

She nodded and he considered. He nodded enthusiastically and he took her hand. She ported them to his villa and they packed some clothes.

"He has only been sleeping since Sulla. He is in his humanoid form." She explained.

He nodded and she ported them to Miyako. They appeared at the cave and they walked down. She felt his aura and her heart beat faster. Trajan followed and watched his footing and it took them hours to reach him. When they reached the sleeping serpent she cautioned him. She neared Amedeo and he was asleep deeply. Trajan gasped a little and he looked at her.

"Beautiful is he not?" She asked.

"Yes! His statues do not do him justice." He agreed.

"That skin is still here." She said rising.

"That thing?" He asked pointing at the molted skin.

"Hai. He said he did not know who it was." She said considering.

She heard something and she grew alarmed. She threw Trajan with her mind and he slid backwards. Konkisaiga appeared and there was another serpent that appeared in the cavern.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"I should ask you the same question!" She growled.

"Intruders!" It hissed.

It was some manner of large snake and it began striking at Asuna and she defended herself. Trajan stayed back as he watched her fight a monster.

"Who are you?" She snarled.

"The king sent me to find him. You interfere." It lisped.

"Drostan?" She demanded.

Its eyes widened and she suddenly stabbed it through its heart and it screamed. The serpent had been sent from a future era and she figured she knew which one. She checked Amedeo and he was fine at the moment. Trajan came out and she was rifling through Amedeo's things.

"Should you be doing that?" He asked.

"Hai. I am married to him according to his traditions. I also bore him a son. I think I can go through his things." She stated.

"Asuna." He stated trying to get her attention.

"What? He was close and he was looking for something or waiting for someone. Why let him live?" She asked Trajan.

"ASUNA!" He snapped.

She looked at Amedeo and he was laying there blinking. Her mouth dropped open and she cursed. She contemplated knocking him back out and she knelt by him.

"Can you go back to sleep?" She asked softly.

"No." He said beginning to shake.

"Too soon Amedeo. Sleep." She said softly.

"Who are you femmina?" He asked trying to focus.

"A friend. Please try and fall back asleep. It is not your time yet rex." She whispered.

"Cold. Make it cold." He said as his teeth chattered.

"That is how you fall into hibernation?" She asked.

"Si." He said beginning to shake violently.

"Shit! I need to warm him up or make him freezing cold. Trajan you are not dressed for Hokkaido." Asuna said in irritation.

"I have been in the Alps Asuna. I can handle some cold. Let me help you." He said with authority.

She sighed and Amedeo could barely make out what was happening. He could taste a mortal and the other was a daemon.

"Who?" He asked in his heavy voice.

"I am Marcus Trajanus." He explained.

"Roman?" He asked shocked.

"Yes." He nodded.

Asuna ported them all and they appeared in the high mountains on Hokkaido and she made a noise. She hated doing this to Amedeo but he needed to go back to sleep.

"Pack snow." He said shaking terribly.

"I am sorry. I know this is terrible for you." She said softly.

"Si. Sleep." He said falling back into a coma like sleep.

Trajan was shaking and she hissed. She ported them back quickly and she ported Trajan and herself to Italy. He shook himself off and made a sound.

"Sorry." She offered.

"So that is a sex god." He laughed.

"Pretty normal huh?" She asked laughing.

"Yes I would say so. When do you go to Gaul?" He asked sitting by her.

"Soon I think. I am also curious about Amedeo. I need your libraries." She stated standing.

"Let us go to the forum." He shrugged.

She nodded and they went on about discovering more.

Asuna had found a diary and she was sitting in her room at Trajan's villa. She was openly weeping what she was reading. Amedeo was a gifted writer and there was much he had not shared with her. It had been too painful it seemed. She wondered if she needed to try and save Valentina. It was obvious how much he had loved her. That kind of feeling did not go away and she felt inferior to the beautiful mixed wyvern female. She did not even think Amedeo knew how much the Ancient Romans knew of him. His love letters to his wife left her rather achy and she clutched a crystal. She was putting off Danika for a little while and she left Trajan a long letter. She broke the crystal and she stepped through. She ported to Tokyo and she knocked on his door. He opened the door and he smiled widely at her. He saw her face and he pulled her in.

"Femmina? Who died?" He asked softly.

"Valentina." She said dropping his diary into his hands.

He stared down at the ancient Latin and then at her. He was stupefied how she had come by these.

"Where did you find these?" He asked shocked.

"In Rome. They had them in a library dedicated to you. You were quite the god it seems. I was in the past as Sebastein the incubus requested and I ran into Trajan." She said sitting.

"The mortal Emperor Trajan?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. I told you he was a past lover. I have to save her Amedeo. I have to save her and restore her to you." She said wiping her eyes.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked confused.

"I am a very poor substitute for such an onna Amedeo. You belong together. She was entirely devoted to you and you were second to no one." She said looking away.

"Do you question my feelings for you?" He asked.

"How can you feel that way when you wrote that? How can anyone love that much anymore?" Asuna demanded.

"I was grieving femmina. I loved her of course but how can you question my feelings for you?" He asked annoyed.

"I ask you because I can go back. I can stop Drostan and give you back what he stole. I know Adelphia is still alive but damn it you lost the love of your life." She said standing.

"I love you as well. I get in your way, is that it si?" He asked in anger.

"No. I found that diary and I have been sick to my stomach." Asuna said looking away.

"I have accepted my life and found another way. I have found a happy life and you ask me to leave it? You ask me to give up my son? I love Justinus so much. I loved my other children greatly but I was a rex! I am a father this time. I take care of my own child and I love it. When you are here you are my wife! You wish to remove this from my life?" He demanded.

"I wish to give you back the onna you loved so much." She said crying.

"And take another away that I love as much. You give back but you end up taking too femmina. I would not loose Justinus for anyone, not even Valentina. My son, my son that came from this body is what I want." He said honestly.

"Omnia mutantur, nihil interit." She stated repeating words that he had written.

His eyes clouded in anger and he left her sitting there. Tears continued to pour down her face and he was standing on the balcony. She stepped out and he was looking over the city.

"How dare you use my grief as a way of justifying your dismissal of me. Say it and be done with it femmina. You are no coward and I am no fool." He said in anger.

"I am not dismissing you." She said grabbing his shoulders.

"Then what are you doing? What is this? Why bring up literally ancient history? I know what you did with Ishin and Akane. I do not compare you to Valentina so why should you compare yourself? Why do this now when I am happy?" He demanded.

"Because I thought that perhaps…I know you loved her!" She blurted out.

"Si. I loved her. I also love you so damn much. I love you so much that when I see Justinus, I pray to my Gods so hard and thank them for giving him to me. I thank them for my sweet boy. He can say Papa now." He said staring at her hard.

Her mouth dropped open and she left him standing there. She found him in the nursery and he was waving little blocks in the air with Hana. He had become well nourished and he grinned at his twin sister.

"Papa? Mama?" He called grinning madly.

"Hello babies." She said coming in.

"Haha!" Hana cried.

They toddled into her lap and she held them close to her. Amedeo watched and she looked up at him. The inu nanny was in the room and she was smart enough to take the twins. Amedeo jerked her up and pulled her to his room. Like it always was with her basilisk husband, it became a haze. His hands held her face as he kissed her deeply and she whimpered. Her hands went to his gray button down and he slipped off her very Roman style dress. He was suddenly aching badly and she bared his lean body to her hands.

"I cannot take torture femmina. I need you." He whispered against her ear.

"Hai." She whispered back.

She bit into her own tongue and she French kissed him again. He groaned as he sucked hard to get more. He was getting drunk off of the powerful life force. She pulled her mouth away from his and he moaned at the loss. He shivered in her arms and she licked at his neck.

"Please Asuna. Please no torture." He panted softly.

"You want me to drink from you?" She asked.

"Si. SI!" He growled loudly.

"You want my bite badly do you not?" Asuna said huskily.

"Si. Do it please." He commanded and begged at the same time.

She slipped her fangs in deeply and he was lost in the erotic raptures. He shook violently against her as she drank from him. His cries were getting louder and she suddenly ported them to her penthouse. She very slowly pulled back before he could climax and he threw her on her bed. She was excited by his need and he hooked her legs in his elbows. She cried out "oh" loudly as he thrust into her hard. Their natural tendencies around the other reared and the resulting combustion was shaking them both tremendously. He snarled and lisped out as her heat felt like it was burning him as they reached their culmination simultaneously. It left them both weak and without energy. He fell against her and his lids were heavy over his eyes.

"This is why I understand femmina. As much as I love you; as much as I need you, you are a perfect killer and you will kill me if you do not have more. You have to have it the way you do. You can have love and you can be different from those other succubus and incubus. You can have love but it has to be shared." He said almost in a coma.

His words shook her to her very core. She realized the difference between her and Danika. Her grandmere never sought love. She sought power and annihilation. Asuna sought peace and love. She would always have it too much but she had it. Amedeo was snoring heavily and she was sandwiched between him and the bed. He was the kind to sleep like the dead for ten to twelve hours. He was damn near impossible to rouse after they had an intense session of love making. She shook him hard and he grunted, she tried shoving him off and he groaned in annoyance. She finally managed to get him off and he snored louder. She smiled and she felt a slightly heavy heart. Danika had somehow managed to destroy something in her. She ported herself to Fuji and mentally called on Kaito. She waited a little while and he tapped her shoulder.

"Can you restore Noa?" She asked softly.

"Hai." He said in her ear.

"My sire would owe you." She said looking at him.

"He would not owe me. I admire him and he should not have had to suffer that evil bitch." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know who Muguruma Kensei was." She said in a haunted whisper.

"How?" He asked shocked.

"Because I knew him as a ningen." Asuna said laying her head on his shoulder.

"They do not remember their lives for a reason." He said in her ear.

"I know Kaito. Can you now restore Noa?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. It will take me some time to recover." He said.

"I know but I can come to you now." She smiled.

"That you can." He stated kissing the back of her neck.

She watched him phase out and she ported to the Western Palace. She heard the screaming first and she brought her baby sister to Nobu and Nanami. She could do this for her sire and her mother was still in a death sleep. She stared at Shinobu and she realized that she had a link to Danika. She beckoned her son to her and he came over. She took his hand and ported with him.

"I want to break her hold on you." She said softly.

"How?" He asked.

"I take you. I drain you and I remake you." She said flatly.

"Would that work?" Shinobu asked nervously.

"Hai. I did it to Akemi. You are my child. Not hers. You are born of my body and since she did this to you then I can break her hold on you." Asuna said cupping his cheek.

"Okay." He stated.

They were in her Tokyo penthouse and he looked nervous. She gently turned his jaw and bared her fangs.

"Haha will it feel like that?" He asked.

"It will be pleasant. I can control the degree of pleasure." She said reassuring him.

"Please." He whispered.

She nodded and she sank her fangs into his neck. Shinobu's eyes widened and he gasped. It did not hurt and it felt incredible. He hated that he felt this way. His mother calmed his mind and he was weakening under her draining him. He had always been close to her but this was throwing them into another level. His eyes were dulling.

-I am fixing to give you my blood. Go into a death sleep. - She commanded in thought.

-Hai. - He pathed in return.

She pulled back and he was incredibly weak. She cut her neck and Asuna held up her son. He sucked hard on the wound and he was struck with how she tasted. Asuna shook against him and cried out.

"Shinobu control it son!" She cried out softly.

-So good. You taste good! - He groaned in her mind.

"Thank you but control it. Slowly son. There you go." She stated slowing her breath.

They had weakened each other and he slipped to his knees and he crawled a little away from her. Asuna leaned against a wall and they stared at the other.

"Haha." He said reaching for her.

"Go deep into your mind. My blood will change you further. I am something a little different from her." She said as her eyes grew heavy.

Shinobu went still and she willed his cell into her hand and she dialed Nobu. He picked up immediately and she sounded drugged.

"Took Shinobu. Made him ours again. Tokyo house." She said dropping the phone and she passed out.

Nobu appeared not long after; mother and son were reaching for the other and their fingers touched in their sleep. His heart was touched and he picked her up first. He laid her on the bed and he picked up Shinobu and laid his son on the couch. Princess Noa was in the PICU but she would survive and Lord Sesshomaru had ventured out of the West. His heart hurt for his family as so much was going on.

Raganos was none too pleased and Danika was sitting across from him and he hated these horrid beings. She stared at him as if he was an idiot and she wished to the Gods she could kill Elizaveta but that would kill her ally.

"I find your reluctance to tell me what you did disheartening succubus!" He said glaring.

"Please. Shut up Shouten. You think I fear you?" She said making a face at him.

"What did you do? I know you did something to her I feel it!" He snarled.

"You idiot you should not have bound yourself to my stupid little bitch daughter. I punched a hole through her heart. So?" Danika asked smirking.

"You do realize you put my own life in peril." He said in anger.

"One less Shouten would do the world good. In this day and age you should find a way of breaking such a ridiculous and ancient bond. Find it so I may kill that back stabbing little whore once and for all." Danika said standing.

"Why do you hate your own blood so much?" He asked.

"What is a child but a burden? She did not follow my dictates and I got so tired of hearing how she displeased Stasio." She said as if in pain.

"He raped his own daughter." Raganos stated in disgust.

"And your family sleeps with each other? So?" She asked.

"I find your lack of morals a little disturbing. I will kill and murder but for a good reason. You on the other hand just seem to enjoy being a psycho." He said in a nasty tone.

Danika appeared in front of him and she scented his neck. Raganos was actually a tad bit nervous and he was leery of her.

"Quit talking or your life is next." She said in a threatening tone.

"Bitch." He growled.

"Whatever. I am hungry and you Shouten have a foul taste." She pouted.

"Then leave." He snapped.

She smirked and waved. She ported away and he felt much better. Sanra stood in the doorway and he looked over at his aunt.

"This is a bad idea Raganos." She said calmly.

"Perhaps but the she dog is nervous of her. She grows stronger and I am getting nervous." He said sitting.

"How much do you think she knows?" Sanra said coming over and massaged his shoulders.

"Unknown. I know they threaten our way of life completely. I find it disgusting that Hanaj left us for them. Soren was bound to being half human but to find out Yhea was a Jing?" He said in absolute disgust.

"Your wife should have been tortured and to think she bedded Shan Lao." Sanra said almost smirking.

"You did say Aunt Sanra that he was good in bed." He said looking up.

"That he was but he was so tender. Gods it was disgusting." She said laughing.

"I miss Thei. She would have kept Soren in line. I hate we lost such a powerful relative." He said.

"Well if he mates the halfling's daughter then we take the babe. Do not look so pensive." She said tilting his head back.

"Aunt I am not like my father." He growled.

"Thei told me otherwise." She smirked.

"Also know that she did that whilst I was heavily asleep." Raganos growled.

"Too bad. Your father was so good at it." She smiled kissing his cheek.

He watched her sit in a chair across from him and she smiled.

"Whatever did happen to Bai?" He asked.

"Eventually she took care of my problem. Maec twisted her and made her so perfect. She almost had Lei in our clutches but he turned goodie goodie." She pouted.

"So the she dog did kill Bai." He said.

"Hai. I am the one that faced her several times but it was Bai that she killed. It worked out well." Sanra stated.

Neither of the two Shouten knew but Hatham was near and his ears were burning in rage. They were discussing the incest and murder of family members like it was a day in the park. He looked down and he was shaking. He did the unthinkable and he phased into Mongolia. He could find a Jing Clan member and they could talk to Lei and Yhea. He did not expect to see Lei himself and he had a sword to his throat.

"What do you want tr'Awnhi?" He asked in a hiss.

"I have information. I am tired. I am tired of the wars and I want peace." He said staring hard.

"Why?" Lei asked coldly.

"Because my twin brother died because of it and if it continues I will loose the woman I love and my son." Hatham said flatly.

Lei had not realized Hatham knew and he dropped the sword down. Lei took his arm and phased them to his secret palace and tr'Awnhi Shouten was shocked. He looked around it was a lesser known palace but they had not thought to look here.

"Not so dumb am I?" Lei retorted.

"No." Hatham replied.

"What information do you have?" He demanded.

"The succubus has been in Astana all the time. Sanra is due any day now and your sister was set up." He said flatly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lei asked shocked.

"I heard Sanra say herself that she impersonated Bai several times. She fought your she-dog and incited her ire." He said.

"Impersonated Bai? Do you know when?" He asked shaking.

"She said something about my uncle having her and that would mean Sanra was here at times." Hatham stated.

Lei had to hold himself up and his face was white. He saw Shan Lao and Hatham turned to see the Jing Clan leader.

"What did they do to my daughter?" He demanded.

"I am sure they set her up. I have no clue who mothered the current Manchu lord. I have no clue if it was Sanra or Bai." Hatham said honestly.

Lei proceeded to walk to an alcove and begin vomiting. Shan Lao came over to him and he looked up in rage.

"Do these modern DNA work on our kind?" Shan Lao demanded.

"Yes." He said making a face.

"Lei would you be willing to go see her daughter?" He asked.

"Y-yes." He said shaking.

Shan Lao nodded and he phased out to Manchuria. Ang Chi was in his study and Akemi's head was in his lap. He was reading as she napped and he looked up to see his grand father. He narrowed his eyes and he looked at him oddly.

"Would you be so kind as to see your sister Nanami?" He asked softly.

"Why?" He demanded.

"I am asking because it is very important." Shan Lao said.

Akemi popped up and she saw Shan Lao. She rubbed her blue eyes and she smiled at him.

"He will go. How are you?" She asked sweetly.

"I am well. You are Lady Asuna's cousin?" He asked.

"I AM!" She said grinning.

"Akemi." Ang Chi growled softly.

"Oh Chi be nice." She said standing.

"I will be at the hospital very soon and thank you." Shan Lao said bowing low.

He phased out and Ang Chi growled very loudly at his mate.

"Damn it! Why do you do that?" He demanded.

"Because I can see his aura and it is good. You could quit being such a bitch. Go on to Yamasaki General. I have the pups." She said yawning.

"Fine! Ryukotsusei is in the South at the moment and so is Daichi." He said rising.

"I know where they are." She smiled.

Ang Chi stood up and he ported. He walked to his sister's office and he saw Lei Jing there and he looked positively green. Nanami drew blood and she sat her eldest brother down and also drew his blood.

"How long?" Lei asked looking sick again.

"Do you need something for nausea?" She asked.

"Yes I do. I am going to be sick again." He said going to a trash can and puking.

Ang Chi looked really bored and he winked at Nanami. She giggled at him and he held the cotton to his arm.

"Can I go now?" He asked.

"Hai sure." She said.

"How long will this take?" Shan Lao asked.

"I can rush it in the lab. Do you mind me asking what I am looking for?" She asked him.

"You tell me when you find out." He said helping Lei up.

Nanami gave Lei a strong dose of Phenegryn and he phased out with Shan Lao. And Chi looked almost amused and she punched his arm.

"Stop that." She snapped.

"Because Haha likes him does not mean I have to." He said.

"Yeah Yeah. Talk to you later." She said as he ported out.

She was curious and she took the blood samples herself. She intended to stay until she found the out the results.

* * *

Nanami was staring at the results and she was just in disbelief. She was so damn shocked that she was struck dumb. She picked up the phone and she called her father. He ported over and she handed him the paper. He read the results and he was shocked too.

"Your Haha just woke up." He said softly.

"Hai I think she needs to take that to Lei." Nanami said.

"Dear Kamis this just gets more screwed up." Nobu said softly.

"Hai and I thought our family was weird." She muttered.

Nobu laughed and he sealed up the information. He ported back to Asuna who was downing tons of water. He handed her the results and she went to open them.

"No take those to Lei Jing." He said.

"Okay." She said surprised.

She ported over to the in between and she slipped in. She then ported to his palace and she found him sitting at a window looking out. He was silent and she came over. She handed him the letter and he looked up.

"Did you read this?" He asked in a hoarse tone.

"No. I have no idea what it is. Nobu asked me to deliver it so here I am." She said.

"Okay." He said opening it and his eyes rolled back for a second.

She took the letter and she read the results. It was a DNA test comparing blood samples and the two donors were related but on a sibling level. She read the names and she set it down.

"For some reason I am not surprised." She whispered.

"I am so disgusted. I am filthy. I am so dirty." He said shaking.

"No you are not." She said lifting his chin.

"Hatham appeared. He appeared wanting all this to end because he loves Ayana. He wants her badly and he wants his son. He told us of a conversation that my birth mother had with Raganos and Father demanded. Gods this is so wrong!" He cried.

"So did Sanra trick me into killing Bai?" She asked hoarsely.

"Yes I think so." He said looking away.

"Lei." She said in a whisper.

"Asuna, Ang Chi is my brother!" He cried.

She closed her eyes as she held him and her veins filled with ice. She could not think clearly and she made Lei look at her. She kissed him softly and he was desperate to kiss her in return. He felt so damn dirty at the moment and he just held onto her. He was so devastated by the idea that his sister was innocent to a point that he ripped himself away. He sank to his knees and wept like a small child.

"Lei, I am so sorry. I wish it was different." Asuna whispered.

"I bet she raped you too. I bet she was the one that ended up hurting you. That is why and this and I believed it all!" He shouted.

Asuna stayed stoic and the idea that Sanra was behind it all made her filled with dread. She leaned against a wall and she sighed.

"It is obvious that I killed Bai. I tell you that she was disturbed and very sick by the time I did kill her Lei. They must have hurt her and did those things to her too. It seems they used molestation and incest to control their family members." She stated softly.

"So when do I save my sister? When do I go back and save Bai? She is not Ang Chi's mother." He said looking at her.

"I will go back tonight." She said softly.

"You will go?" He asked.

"Yhea is very good at the slip stream. He is better at traversing further back then you." She said gently.

"Please save her. Please. I remember her being sweet once." He stated.

"I will try. I make no promises but I will try to save her." Asuna whispered.

Lei clutched at her and he stared up at her.

"This changes nothing. I love you Lei. I love you passionately and with all my heart." She said making him look at her.

"The way you love Naraku." He said honestly.

"Kamis hai." She said holding him tightly.

They held each other tightly and Lei was devastated and felt that absolutely everything he knew had been a lie and in truth it had been.

Yhea was with Asuna and she was quiet. She was sick to her stomach and she just could not tell Ang Chi that his birth mother lived still.

"I for once can think of nothing to say." He mumbled.

"Thank the Kamis." She muttered in return.

He hit her arm and they were in Kazakhstan. She was always so damn confused on the timeline but she let Yhea handle it. Shan Lao was not told what they were doing or he would have come himself. Asuna did not want to risk changing what they had already changed. Yhea looked around and they moved around and she was trying to feel Bai. She felt something and she ported with Yhea. She saw a young woman of incomparable beauty. The onna looked over at her and she looked terrified. Her large grayish-black eyes held terror and Asuna went to her.

"Jing Bai Gu?" She whispered.

"Yes." She whispered back.

She realized she had never met the real Bai ever. The person she killed was not Bai Jing or Sanra. This onna looked like Shan Lao but she was delicate. Her neck was long and she had full lips. Asuna tipped her chin up and she saw the resemblance between Lei and herself.

"I am Asuna Orlovich-Jing." She said softly.

Yhea's head twisted around and he stared at the back of Asuna's head when she said her name. Bai was shocked as she stared at the corporeal woman.

"Jing?" Bai whispered.

"Hai. I am from a distant era Bai. I am Lei's mate." She said palming her cheek.

"Lei? My baby brother? Is he okay? They were going to kill him." She said as huge tears fell from her eyes.

"They do not kill him. He is okay but if I do not get you out of here they will kill you. This is Yhea and he is also your brother." She said gently.

She looked over at Yhea in shock and he waved sarcastically. Asuna kicked him and he was pissed off. Asuna pulled her up and she stepped back. Konkisaiga appeared and she surged a huge amount of yoki through it. She sliced through the chains like butter and Bai was shocked further.

"They are coming. Yhea take your sister now! Get her to our era and keep her safe." Asuna commanded.

"And what are you going to do? You cannot stay here Asuna, Lei will murder me for one and two you will be tortured." He snapped.

"You think they will get me? Do not argue! You still owe me." She hissed.

He growled and he grabbed Bai and phased out. Asuna ported out too but she was in the forests. She would make it hard for them to be tracked whilst they escaped. She flared her yoki and she was moving away from Yhea and Bai. Shouten appeared everywhere and she allowed energies to flow fully. A Shouten with long black hair appeared and she knew instantly this was Maec. Her eyes bled red and she flung a nami from her hand. He was thrown backwards and he phased out before he hit a tree. He reappeared and he looked furious. She let loose several waves and she released her fang. A swath of destruction was made through the Shouten and Maec had to dodge her attacks. This creature was unlike anything he had ever seen. She was flinging air and wind effortlessly and her sword was releasing electrically charged energy. He suddenly appeared behind her and he phased his hand straight through her. Asuna looked down and he pulled it back fully corporealized. The damage was extensive and she managed through her tears to slash him in his middle. He choked up blood and she shoved Konkisaiga deeply into his gut. She was fixing to release her yoki when a young Raganos stunned her. She sank to the forest floor and he stared down at the corporeal female with disdain. His father was bleeding out and the female was too.

"Take us both back. I want her healed. No harm until I get well." Maec commanded.

"Yes my lord." Raganos said sneering.

They both were phased back Maec had to go into a death sleep and Asuna was thrown into a room with another prisoner. Shan Lao was shocked as hell to the see the same woman who had come to him awhile ago. She was bleeding terribly and he tried to fight the manacles. Her eyes opened and she was in pain.

"Shan Lao." She breathed.

"Why did you come back?" He asked horrified.

"I will not die. Cannot die this way. Had to get Bai." She said gasping in pain.

"Bai? She is supposed to be in Mongolia." He said horrified.

"You are too honorable my friend and you expect others to operate the same way. These are evil beasts." She said staring at the ceiling.

"What is that scent?" He asked softly.

"My twins I was carrying." She said closing her eyes and tears fell.

"Oh Gods. Why would you stay?" He asked trying to fight the manacles.

"For Yhea and Bai to get away. I promised Lei." She said breathing harder.

"You need blood." He stated snarling.

"Hai." She whispered.

"Help! Someone damn you all! Help!" He screamed.

A soldier peaked in and he saw the female bleeding out. There was a rumor that Prince Hanaj had fallen across the palace and was bleeding out as well. A mean looking healer came in and checked the female. He worked to save her as the king had ordered and he worked quickly.

"You are a friend of Jing." The healer said meanly.

"Matters not bastard! Rot!" She hissed as she spit on him.

He backhanded her and she bit his hand. She was in a really fighting mood and she took in his blood. Shan Lao watched her begin to drain the healer and she gained strength from it. She was still weak but she sat up. She snapped the healer's neck and she moved over to Shan Lao and he shook his head no.

"No. Go and help Bai. Please. I beg you." He said firmly.

"Shan Lao!" She snarled.

"Please. I will endure this. Save my daughter." He demanded.

She nodded and she leaned forward and kissed him deeply and he kissed her back. She moved quickly and she ported. She was barely holding it together and she checked on Hanaj. He was unconscious and she ported out to the in between and she knew the Tomoshibi would be alive. She stepped through to get into the real world and she ported to Japan.

She was in Japan and she slid down a tree and she cried. Her stomach had reopened and she sobbed harder. She ported to Fuji and she mentally called on Kaimei or Kaito. Blood continued to pour down her front and her future enemy appeared but he was really young. He was shocked to see a corporeal call on him and he saw her face.

"You are an inu." He said shocked.

"Kaimei please help me. I attacked Maec." She said shutting her eyes.

"How do you know about the Shouten?" He demanded.

"Because I am mated to a Jing." She said flatly.

He looked at her closely and she was pallid. He pulled her forward and his green eyes searched her face.

"You are not just an inu." He said shocked.

"Hai. I need blood please. I am getting dizzy." She said nuzzling his neck.

He gasped as he felt her fangs and she needed powerful blood. She sank her fangs deeply and began taking in his potent blood. He gripped her shoulders and he was shocked to his soul. She was a succubus he realized and she was making sure it was pleasurable and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Onna please not so pleasant." He said in a groan.

She gurgled against his neck and began to take deeper draughts. She finally pulled back and he was shaking.

"You are not from here." He said in understanding.

"No. You are so young." She stated.

"You must come back far." He said looking her over.

"Is Kaito grown?" She asked.

"Hai just. He is a very young man." He stated watching her.

"I need a path home Kaimei. I can amplify and guide it but I have not developed the ability to open it yet." She said softly.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Five centuries." She replied.

"Impossible! You are way too young for such a feat." Kaimei said arrogantly.

"Still the same. Please just open it." She said in a soft begging tone.

"Fine." He said intrigued with her.

He opened a portal and his eyes widened when he realized she was channeling it. She stepped through into her own era and she ported to the hospital. She was leaning against a wall and she pathed to Nobu. He ran over to her and her clothes were stained with blood, tons of it.

"What the hell?" He asked shocked.

"Glad I said nothing." She said in a brittle tone.

"Asuna! What happened?" He asked picking her up.

"I ran into a nasty bugger named Maec. I am passing out Nobu." She said blacking out.

Asuna was hooked up to IV antibiotics as she had a raging fever. Naraku had actually wept by her side and she looked horribly pale. Her stomach and bowel had been ripped open and those were dangerous wounds in anyone. She opened fevered eyes to Naraku and she lifted her hand to cup his cheek.

"I am sorry. I failed but I injured him badly as well." She whispered in a feverish tone.

"Shut up! I care not and you did not fail me." He said kissing her hand.

"I did not tell Sheng and I do not want him told okay?" She said blinking back tears.

"I will not hurt him that way." Naraku said laying his head on her chest.

"Could you get me some water?" Asuna asked weakly.

"Hai." He nodded.

She knew he was in the room and Lei phased in and Bai was beside him. She looked so young and so shy. Bai covered her mouth and Lei looked horrified.

"I look worse then I am Lei. Hello Bai." Asuna said blinking.

"You saved me." She said nearing her sister in law.

"It was nothing. Lei are the babes okay?" Asuna asked softly.

"Yes. You should not have stayed! What were thinking? Maec was horrendously powerful. Asuna you should not have stayed." He said weeping over her.

Bai met her eyes and she was feeling horrid. Asuna laid a hand on his head and she took Bai's hand.

"You had suffered enough. Your family has suffered enough and she had no chance if she stayed." She stated.

"Thank you for saving me." Bai whispered.

"It is no matter. Lei please go home and get some rest. I am sure that this has not helped you." She said softly.

"It was horrendous pain but you lost your twins. Asuna why?" Lei asked shaking.

"To see you happy. I want you happy finally. You deserve happiness. I need sleep my darling. Please." She said closing her eyes.

Lei leaned over her and barely touched her lips with his and he whispered, ai shiteru several times and she barely nodded before she drifted off to sleep. He stepped back and he phased with his elder sister. Bai held him as he broke down and she had no clue what exactly was going on but she intended to learn quickly. She could also tell that Lei and Yhea were in love with the same woman and she foresaw issue.

It took only a few days of powerful antibiotics and she was well. She stood in Seagaia and she leaned in the doorway watching Kaito sleep. Kaisei was near and he was in awe of this woman.

"You really saw Kaimei?" He asked.

"Hai and I am thinking I need to go back and talk to him. I need to convince him that I am not his enemy. We need him. He defeated Maec did he not?" She asked.

"Hai he did." He nodded.

"Open a portal please. Watch over Kaito and I will return." She said in a commanding tone.

Kaisei did as she asked and she stepped through. She was in the corporeal world and she ported to Fuji and she focused to call on her former hated enemy. Kaimei appeared immediately and she looked at him closely. His eyes were more intense green then Kaito's and his hair a more burnished gold. He was also taller and lither. He reminded her of a fairer Hatham and she watched him pace.

"You are back and you are well." He observed.

"Hai." She said.

"Speak. You are obviously here for a reason." Kaimei said watching her.

"Always to the point Tomoshibi. You and I do not like each other in the future. You hate me in fact." Asuna said flatly.

"Why would I hate one like me?" He asked bluntly.

"Because when we meet you do not know I am like you." She said flatly.

"I see. So why tell me now?" He asked.

"I need your help. You are powerful and we loose much because we were enemies. I do not wish to be enemies any longer Kaimei. I cannot afford to have such a powerful ally against me." Asuna said softly.

His green eyes watched her carefully and his blood was boiling from the other day. He was behind her and he moved her hair as he touched her skin along her juncture.

"What are you doing?" She asked suddenly overwhelmed in his presence.

"Why are we enemies?" He demanded whispering in her ear.

"You think me unworthy of Kaito." Asuna said breathing harder.

"Perhaps it is Kaito who is unworthy of you. Tell me what happens." He said in a command.

"You condemn my daughter Hikari to death. You are angry for her actions of restoring souls and Kaito restored me as well. You and I battle and I defeat you." She said as his warm breath tickled her neck.

"You have a Tomoshibi?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Three actually. Hikari, Kanami and Kai." She said hissing softly.

"You defeat me? You must be powerful indeed. Why would my useless little brother touch such a powerful onna?" He asked cupping her chin.

"You are the ruler. You rule the Tomoshibi." She said in shock.

"Hai. My parents died five centuries ago. Did you think I was just a nobody?" He asked amused.

"Kaito has not been forthcoming." Asuna said gulping.

"When we left the mainland we settled here. We are at war with the Shouten still but I am the clan leader." He stated tracing her lip with his thumb.

"How many Tomoshibi are in this era?" She asked with widened eyes.

"Thousands." He stated touching her hair.

"You said Kaito was just an adult at five centuries?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Hai. You should know time is different in Soul Society. You are shivering onna, are you cold?" He asked.

"Your nearness is unsettling." The inu princess admitted.

"Unsettling? You wish for us to get along, and then perhaps you should get used to my nearness." Kaimei said amused.

"Your yoki is overwhelming." She said flatly.

"So is yours. Actually it is intoxicating and I swear I would love to taste you." He said brushing his claw against her lip.

"I do not need another lover." She said turning her head.

"You are succubus, you will always need lovers. All blood drinkers are sexual in nature to a degree onna but your kind needs it to live. I find myself intrigued to know why I would be so stupid as to make an enemy of such a powerful onna. I would also like to know how Kaito knew of you and I did not." He said grasping her shoulders.

"He shielded my soul. I was born to Shihoin Juria but died young. Between Kaito and her my soul was sent back into the living plane." She explained.

"You have one of our souls in a corporeal body? Damn foolish boy!" He snarled in anger.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"Onna you have a Tomoshibi soul. You bear Tomoshibi young and my brother is an idiot! You should be on our plane not wasting away on this forsaken wasteland. No matter though. You will return eventually." He stated in anger.

"You dictate to me?" She asked getting angry.

He pulled her up and he held her jaw. She gasped and Kaimei did too.

"I do not dictate. I state fact is all. I want you." He said breathing harder.

"You hated the very sight of me before." Asuna stated confused.

"Kaito knew what he was doing. He was shielding your identity and I imagine I did not see your true nature shielded in this body. You were also young correct?" He asked whispering against her mouth.

"Hai." She confirmed.

"I assumed you were an upstart then." Kaimei smiled amused.

"Hai. This is madness." She said shaking her head.

"I am a very arrogant man as I am sure you are aware. I resent him for doing this. I resent him for thinking he could keep you to himself." He growled softly.

"I resent you for thinking you can control me Kaimei." She snapped.

"I do not wish to control you onna." He snarled.

She stepped back and he was furious it seemed. His arms were around her suddenly and he tipped her head back to look at him.

"I will give him credit that you are a gorgeous corporeal onna. What do you look like in your true form I wonder?" He asked in a breathy tone.

"I have the true form of a silver inu thank you." She said trying to not be affected.

"No. Your true form. Kamis you must be stunning. I want you." He stated searching her face.

"Kaimei let me go." She whispered.

"Did my blood taste good?" He asked in a husky tone.

"Hai but you know it does." She stated.

His lips crashed against hers and she groaned loudly. He was so damn powerful that it was staggering. Shan Lao was not even this strong and that was saying something. He actually lifted her up a little and one hand was buried in her hair and one was clutching at her silk shirt. She was loosing her mind and he phased them out. The next thing she knew there was bed of silk underneath her and he was on her still kissing her silly. She reached her hand above her head and his clasped hers as he consumed her. Kaimei was so unlike anything she had encountered that she was reeling. His lips left her mouth and he nipped her jaw as she arched towards him. He phased her clothes away and his as well and she moaned feeling his body heat. He was not stopping and she felt his lips everywhere. She twisted on the silk and Asuna felt like she was back in the fever. She felt his fangs slip into the base of her throat and she was shaking against him. She was making soft moans that were escalating and she would not have guessed he could be this way. He dragged his fangs and lips along every inch of skin he could touch and she begging. She had never felt so wanton, not once had she had felt this. He slid up her body and lifted her up a little by the back of her neck.

"Tell me hai. I will not take it further." He said breathing harshly.

She was speechless and she was shaking. Her body was covered in a light perspiration as her body was left in want and need.

"Hai." She whispered.

Their eyes were locked as he pressed his hips against hers. Her face crumpled into euphoria as they became one. Kaimei knew joy and he kept her looking at him.

"Follow my actions." He whispered softly.

She nodded and released a guttural groan. She had no clue to anything else and she could only feel _him_. Asuna felt everything and nothing. She was blinded and overwhelmed in absolute perfection as her all was combined and left behind. She became aware and Kaimei was breathing heavily in her ear and she realized she was corporeal. Each movement he did made her cry out more and she was on her belly. He was grasping her hands tightly and his own voice had gone hoarse. She shattered into glory and he physically shook with her as he completed. He could hear her heart racing as he rested his ear against her back and his eyes were white at the moment. He had no clue why he had brought them back corporeal but it had been the most intense and beautiful encounter he had.

"He cannot have you." He whispered.

"Wh-what?" She asked in a mere whisper.

"I will kill him if he ever touches you again." He said fiercely and he kissed the back of her neck.

"Who?" Asuna managed to ask.

"Kaito. He had no right to keep you hidden away." Kaimei said angrily.

"Kaimei he fathered three of my pups!" She cried softly.

"I will not allow it! You are corporeal for now and I have no say over your corporeal mates but I shall have a say over you wraith ones." He stated jerking away from her.

"I am not a piece of property!" She growled.

"You kill me in your era but chances are by coming back you change it. I will kill him." He said phasing out.

Her eyes were wide and she wondered what the hell had just happened. She was in Soul Society she realized and she sighed. Her body was worn out and she laid back and passed out. She was not aware that Kaimei was still close by and he was watching over her. He had to prevent his own demise and he was going to kill his brother. The fool had broken every rule that Soul Society had and he had kept a powerful Tomoshibi female from her own. He would take her back to the living plane soon but she needed rest after the powerful coupling.

Kaimei had wordlessly produced her way back and she had made it to the modern era. She crawled into her bed and passed out. She woke up when she was shaken awake by Nobu. She blinked at him and he was concerned.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You told no one you were back!" He admonished her.

"What? I am sorry. I was so tired." Asuna said still out of it.

"Asuna you have slept for three days." Nobu said feeling her head.

She blinked and Nobu frowned. She was off and he picked her up. He ported her to the hospital. Her body had been through so much and he laid her on a gurney. Shinobu came forward and she was barely awake.

"She went back to talk to that Tomoshibi named Kaimei." Nobu said softly.

"She is too out of it. Do you think they fought or something?" Shinobu asked.

"Probably. She said he was an asshole." He growled.

Shinobu pathed loudly to Hikari hoping she would hear and she popped in a few minutes later. Her eyes were wide seeing her mother.

"She went back and saw your bastard uncle. Can a Tomoshibi affect a corporeal funny?" Nobu asked.

"Hai. Let me take her to Soul Society. Captain Unohana is a wonder with these things." She offered.

Nobu nodded and Hikari phased her mother to Soul Society. Hikari yelled out for Retsu and she came over. The Captain of Squad Four looked over Asuna carefully and her eyes were wide.

"Hikari, you mother is with child." She said softly.

"Huh? She just lost some." She said confused.

"This babe is a creature of Soul Society." Retsu stated.

Hikari looked at her and her jaw dropped. Her father was sleeping from restoring the babe of her grandsire. She had only come in contact with her uncle and she left her mother with Retsu and she phased to Seagaia. She marched into her father's room and she shook him. He was sleeping deeply and she shook him harder. He opened one green eye and then another.

"Hikari what?" He asked sleepily.

"Mother faced Maec and lived. Mother also saw Kaimei and he sent her home. She went back to talk to him and now she is with child." Hikari said bluntly.

Kaito sat up and he looked shocked and furious at the same time.

"You do not think my own brother would do you?" He asked shaking in rage.

"Uncle Kaimei? I am sure he is capable of anything." She snorted.

Kaito phased with his eldest and Asuna was sleeping on a futon and he could feel it from where he stood. His brother had been the most powerful Tomoshibi and she was bathed in his residual aura.

"That bastard! That bastard!" He shouted.

"Kaito it is unwise of you to be here." Retsu said softly.

"Can she even handle his brat?" Kaito demanded.

"Time will tell." She said softly.

"Abort it." He growled.

"Kaito!" She said shocked.

"I will not have his hold over her at all! Abort it Retsu." Kaito said in hatred.

"She would not want that would she?" Captain Unohana asked.

"I do not care." He said in a wrathful tone.

"Chichi, you know she would not want that." Hikari said.

"He seduced her! That arrogant fuck seduced my mate." He growled.

"He is still dead in this era Chichi. He is not here and she is. That babe is a Tomoshibi regardless and you its father." Hikari stated softly.

Kaito clenched his fists and he hated his elder brother with his all. He nodded and he neared her. He sat next to the futon and he cut his own wrist and pressed it to her mouth. She would need the nourishment in order to carry this little one. Fury and hatred ate at him and he contemplated going back and kicking his brother's tail.

Kaimei stood in Teru's office and he looked over at the ningen kami. He was angry and he was anxious. He had pulled every favor he had and he was here. He had broken the rules but the king's son was in shock to see him. He refused to tell him why he was here but he knew she was here as well.

"Why is she in Soul Society?" He asked.

"That would be Lady Asuna's business my friend." Teru said flatly.

"I am not just anyone Teruyoshi. I want to know why my brother's mate is here." He snapped.

"It is said that she fell victim to a wraith. That is all I know. She and I have a contentious relationship okay?" He snapped back.

"Well then I shall see for myself." Kaimei said.

"She killed you. You know you are supposed to be quite dead." Teru sighed.

"Hai she told me and she also asked me to work with her." The light wraith stated smoothly.

"That would be her." Teru sighed.

He watched Kaimei phase out and he was intensely curious what had caused the Tomoshibi to break every single rule there was to be here. Kaimei appeared next to her and he hissed. He was in shock and he saw Kaito. He did not even think and he released a pulse of light that threw the youngest through the wall of the squad. Kaito watched in horror as he brother picked her up and phased right out with her.

* * *

Asuna's eyes opened and Kaimei's thumb was brushing her cheek. She mumbled and he pulled her up so she lay in his lap.

"Thirsty." She said in a rasp.

He nodded and pressed a cup to her lips. It was sweet and she drank it greedily. He was holding her protectively and she was confused.

"Am I still in the past?" She asked.

"No. I came forward." He said in a deep baritone.

"Why?" Asuna asked.

"I cannot allow Kaito to possess you. I cannot allow his interference." Kaimei stated as he scented her hair.

"You hated me Kaimei. You called ordinary and mundane." She breathed out softly.

"And what did you say to me in return?" He asked in her ear.

"I called you an arrogant piece of ether." Asuna sighed.

She felt him shaking and she realized he was laughing. She looked up at him and he cupped her chin. He bent down and kissed her lips with devastating gentleness.

"It sounds as if I was. There is nothing ordinary about you. You need to know something." He stated staring deeply in her eyes.

"What?" She asked dazed.

"You carry my child. I will not allow harm to come to you and I will see my babe born safely." Kaimei murmured.

"Oh Kamis." She said in utter shock.

"It was not my intention but I will not say that it is unwelcome." He replied.

"What did you do to me?" Asuna demanded.

"I made love to you. What do corporeals call it?" He asked.

"You cannot control me Kaimei. I do not like being told what to do very well." She growled softly.

"I do not wish to control you but I will protect my interests and those interests do not include my obnoxious little brother." He snapped.

"Your interests it seems do not necessarily coincide with mine. I am sorry but I will do as I need." She said trying to fight his hold.

"Do not make me kill him Asuna. I will kill him." He said darkly.

Her eyes took on angry tones and she stared at his audacity. This creature was as powerful as Teruyoshi and it frankly made her nervous.

"I do not wish to manipulate you but I will do what is necessary to protect what is mine. You are mine." He stated holding her.

"Kaimei, I had no intentions of this. You presume and I do not appreciate it. I am at war with the Shouten and I would prefer your help but I will do so without you if need be." She stated flatly.

"You will not dare face another Shouten whilst you carry a Tomoshibi. Be reasonable in that at least! Maec is not to be taken lightly and his brood is insidious. Promise me that at least!" He growled softly.

"I cannot promise anything. I am sorry but you seduced me. Truly you are incredible and I am in awe of your power and you in general but I am not yours nor will I be. Please unhand me." She said as calmly as she could.

"You think this over?" He asked in anger.

"I think it over. I am sorry but I love Kaito and do not threaten his life again. I killed you once and I will protect one of my mates unto death. You do not win me over by threatening those I care for. Goodbye Kaimei. I am sorry I bothered you." She said standing.

She ported away from him and he was truly dumbfounded. He was truly in awe of her but he had no intentions of leaving his child and if it meant shadowing her then so be it.


	78. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: Extremely dark chapter dealing in both kumo and wraith pasts. Kaimei deals with his own emotions as he faces his own brother. Asuna comes face to face with Maec tr'Awnhi again. Danika faces Asuna in a battle that ends in a stalemate. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this holiday season. As always I love to hear your thoughts and I welcome your comments. Thank you again!

What is Mine is Mine and Yours is Mine

Kaimei was watching her and she was drained badly. His progeny was taking a toll on her corporeal body and he knew if she stayed in Soul Society she would be much better off but seeing as how stubborn she was; he could not see that happening. He blocked all wraiths at the moment and he had punched Kaito straight into unconsciousness. It had been a very busy day. He kept watch and the more he watched, the more he was becoming enamored with her. It was backwards how this was happening but she was smart, beautiful, and powerful. She was sleeping on her massive bed and he phased in. She rolled over weakly and he leaned over her.

"You are stalking me." She said just too tired to growl.

"Hai but then I told you I would." He stated honestly.

"Kaimei, I tell you we never got along. You always took the opportunity to make me feel inferior and you told me what a disgrace I was upon your house and here you are and you have gotten me pregnant?" She asked.

"I also am dead in this reality and I am also not the same now am I? I do not see my people anywhere. Care to tell me why? I only see my brothers." He remarked.

"You are at war with the Shouten. What do you think?" She retorted.

His eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. He was sick to his stomach and Kaimei was flabbergasted that his kind was decimated by the night wraiths. He frowned as she sighed and he watched her mouth. She met his green eyes and there was that pull again. Their mouths were drawn towards the other and he cupped the back of her head as he pressed and nibbled. She was inflamed being near him and she wondered how well he could handle a corporeal rut. She grew wicked in her thoughts and she opened her mouth to receive his sweeping tongue and her toes practically curled. He blew her mind with how well he mated his tongue. He may have been arrogant but he was just as male as the next Tomoshibi or Shouten for that matter and she bared his chest. His mind was bent towards taking her in their spirit forms but he found himself suddenly under her and she was the one nipping and kissing his flesh. It was more then pleasant and it was bordering on wonderful. He felt her teeth and warm breath against a male nub and he hissed softly. His green eyes met her golden ones and he watched her tongue it sharply.

"Oh!" He rasped softly.

She did not stop and her sharp little nips to his skin felt incredible. She grasped his hand and his green eyes closed as he felt her pull on him.

"You intend to keep me corporeal?" He asked in a whisper.

"Hai." She said kissing his belly.

"I am not Kaito. I have no desire to know and understand too much of this form." Kaimei stated.

"You are too full of yourself and too arrogant Kaimei. You should understand all about yourself." She snapped.

"I like what I am Asuna. You would too if you could stay as such." He said as his breath hitched.

She decided that she was going to shatter his arrogant assumptions and she lowered her lips to his lower belly. She had to let all of her yoki flow and she heard him cry out and she was too caught up in the feel of his raw power.

"What is this? Onna what?" He asked lifting his head and his eyes were slowly bleeding white.

"Shhh Kaimei. Let yourself feel it. This is natural and this is beautiful if only corporeal." She whispered close to his groin.

As much as she was feeling him; he was feeling her and the great Kaimei was shaking as ungodly pleasures were worming their way through him slowly. He could swear he would begin to feel the rupture but it fell short and he cried out in a harsher tone.

"Why do you torture me?" He demanded in a needy voice.

"I am not. I want you to need this as much as you need the other." She said with an almost tender voice.

Asuna was being passionate and frenzied in her brushes of yoki and stroking of skin. Kaimei was desperate as things throbbed and his maleness was stiff and aching terribly in unfulfilled need.

"Kk-kamis! Mattema sen!" Kaimei cried out in a needy way.

"Whatever my soul was or is Kaimei; I am a corporeal this life and I am inu. I am succubus. The mother of your child is corporeal." She stated in a melodious way.

Kaimei had been brought low by his desperate want and he had also broken out into a cold sweat. He heard his own voice make pleading sounds and saying, "onegai shimasu" over and over.

"Do you wish me to take you or do you wish it the other way around?" She asked softly.

"Take me now!" He commanded almost harshly.

She nodded and she slid down his member and his yell was soul wrenching. He was a creature who prided himself in, who and what he was. He felt no need to do what he had considered mundane and his hands desperately touched and clenched her body. She had kept it slow and only rounded her hips until he was guiding her to ride him hard. Her cries were coming faster as frantic and reckless became the theme. The creeping feeling was back and he sat up with urgency. He clasped and clutched her tightly as the eruption shook him to his very foundation and inner soul. He snapped his fangs around her neck and he drank deeply and that too seemed electrically charged. Asuna ended up under him and only his hips moved against hers and she mewled softly as he moved to ease the ache that would not be stilled. She arched against him forcefully as her own euphoria took her and Kaimei's chest was heaving. She felt his fingers gently wrap around her chin and he kissed her lips softly. He was wounded in a way and he wondered how he could have hated her. He knew how he could hate his brother.

"What was your pregnancy like with this Hikari?" He asked.

"Hard in some ways. Her birth was easy but she lost the ability to stay corporeal all the time by the time she was two. Kaito has been an excellent father." She said with her eyes closed.

"He is a big child. My parents babied and coddled him. Spoiled and gave into his temper tantrums. I had to bear the clan and he ran around free as a bird to wreak havoc." He snapped.

"Jealous?" She asked raising a brow.

"No, I refuse to be jealous of such a selfish brat. He is my blood but I do not have to approve his insanity. Playing pranks and playing Kamis is not responsible and is dangerous." Kaimei said watching her face.

"Very true but I do have a little bit of a playful side that responds well to his nature." She sighed.

"Bah! Your Shouten are most put out and panicking at the moment. They feel you but they cannot phase in." He said smugly.

"Are you proud Kaimei?" Asuna asked angry at him.

"Hai I am quite proud. Time for my dinner onna." He said lewdly.

She made a surprised noise and he spread her thighs. He dipped his head and gave her center a long lick. She tasted sweet and he groaned. He knew himself and he could be with her several more times. He really could not care if the Shouten were Jings or not. He wanted this onna and he intended to have her. He slid up her body and wrapped his lips around a pale pink bud and temptation won over. He suckled her hard and she screamed in rapture. The corporeal side of coupling was pretty damn sweet as well he decided.

He had tried every which way to phase in and he was furious. He went back to his Malaysian mansion and found his father. Shan Lao was studying history and Lei crossed his arms.

"I cannot get to her no matter what. I am no weakling but something of strength is blocking me." He said growling.

"Sounds like a Tomoshibi. They have extraordinary barriers son." Shan Lao explained.

"Damn worthless excuses for wraiths." He snapped.

Shan Lao chuckled and shook his head. He sighed softly and hugged his eldest son.

"I shall go. I can usually deal with the Tomoshibi reasonably." Shan Lao stated.

"Thank you." Lei said in a nasty snarl.

He phased to Japan and the barrier was gone but the light wraith was not. Shan Lao appeared in her Tokyo home and Kaimei was up instantly. He appeared in the living room and he was surprised to see Jing Shan Lao.

"You live I see." Shan Lao said bowing.

"I could say the same for you Shouten. Why are you here?" Kaimei demanded.

"My son is most upset that you kept him from his mate. He should like to know why." He shrugged.

"I did not want to be disturbed. She carries my child and I will not have my child lost. Maec harmed her terribly only recently and it will not happen again." Kaimei said flatly.

Shan Lao digested the information and Lei would fly into a rage. Shan Lao had no great hatred of the Tomoshibi seeing as how the majority of them were originally Jings to begin with. Asuna heard the whispered voices and she put on a robe. She stepped out and she saw Shan Lao. She mad a surprised noise and Kaimei was not in much of a mood to share at the moment.

"I have to return to my own era soon Jing and I should like all Shouten to stay the hell away from me. Can you arrange that?" He demanded.

"I can see to that but please do not be unreasonable my old friend. You have a tendency to let your arrogance win you enemies." Shan Lao said bowing.

"Oh?" Kaimei asked miffed.

"Yes." He nodded.

Shan Lao looked over at Asuna and he gave her a warm smile and she had avoided being alone with him. He knew it and followed her example. Her heart was pounding and Shan Lao phased out. Kaimei narrowed his green eyes as he watched her.

"You have known him." He said flatly.

"I am not your mate Kaimei. You like to dictate too much. Perhaps it would behoove you to return for now." She said softly.

"Then I want you to come to me of your own will. Come to me because you wish it." He stated touching her cheek.

She closed her eyes and she felt horrible but she really felt tremendous things from this man. She nodded and he pulled her into his arms. His kisses left her drugged and he finally released her. Kaimei made a noise and he was attempting to be reasonable. He phased out and Asuna had to hold herself up. Shan Lao phased in moments later and held her up.

"Tomoshibi are difficult to carry simply because they are powerful beings. When they evolved they lost the shoki but they certainly made up for it in other ways." He said softly.

"Yin and yang between you and Kaimei." She said shutting her eyes.

"He is called a light wraith and I am known as a night wraith. They are just names but they describe the differences accurately. Are you unwell?" He asked.

"Not unwell. I have known Kaito most of my life but Kaimei is…" She tried to say.

"He is Maec's counterpart my nymph. I am powerful I assure you but Hasegawa Kaimei is a king." He said massaging her shoulders.

"Shan Lao." She said in an overwhelming tone.

"Yes. I have stayed away as you said in your unspoken pleas but standing here, looking at you." He said softly.

She felt his overwhelming gentleness and his breath on her neck. His body was tense and he wrapped his arms around her middle. He could feel the aura of the small Tomoshibi and he smiled.

"I only wished I could have enjoyed seeing this kind of thing." He said pressing in on her belly.

Where Kaimei was arrogant and assured; Shan Lao was soft spoken and gentle. She whined softly and buried her hands in his hair. She leaned her head back and their lips met urgently. He had tried desperately to do right but this was too much. They ended up making love slowly and it was undoing them both. His handsome, beautiful face showed his emotion and she was taken in. She had managed to keep him corporeal and he cried out as they completed. He fell against her and they ended up sleeping deeply.

"I will know who the female was and why she is so damn powerful!" Maec cursed.

"Yes my king." An underling said with his face to the ground.

Raganos lounged back and watched his father pace. The woman _had been_ something. She had done considerable damage to his great father and she had been rather pleasing to the eyes. Maec did not like being in the dark and he hated not controlling everything in his sphere. This woman had invaded his sphere and he was damn well going to have details. No one knew a thing or no one was saying. Her powers were too Tomoshibi like but she was a corporeal. There had been a search for her but not a thing was found. Considering she knew the Jings that was not surprising completely. He continued to watch and he picked up a gold chalice and sipped his port.

"I wish for you to help search. Hanaj is still recovering." Maec said.

"By the Gods do I have to?" Raganos asked annoyed.

"Yes boy. I want her found and do not touch her! I want her for myself." He said smirking.

"Fine." Raganos said rising.

"I mean it Raganos. I want her." Maec said cruelly.

His eldest son nodded and scowled. Raganos was given the daunting task of finding a woman that could very possibly be their greatest enemy.

She was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom and she was so exhausted that she could barely move at all. Asuna's yoki was sapped as well and she realized she would need to seek out Kaimei or Kaito to figure this out. She heard knocking on her door and she felt Jouichi. She opened the door with her mind and called out to him. He walked in slowly and stood in her doorway. She wore only a long lacy nightgown and he gulped at the sight.

"I wanted to check on you before I went back to Tibet." He said softly.

"You are leaving me again?" She asked sitting up with effort.

"Asuna, I am happy there." Jouichi stated blushing.

"Run away then." She said looking away.

"I am not running away. You know where to find me." He said nearing her.

"Why do you have to leave?" She asked in a low and angry tone.

"Because I am not comfortable." He sighed.

"Do you not love me?" Asuna demanded.

"How can you ask me that?" Jouichi demanded indignantly.

"Because you acted hateful when I killed Fusae. When Ishin was in her belly and I confronted her, you did not speak to me." She said as tears began to fall down her face.

"How can you bring up that witch?" He asked containing his bitterness.

"Because you gave her your heart. I have given you my heart and you walk away." She stated choking back.

"Kamis Asuna I think I deal with reality then it hits me like a ton of bricks. I do love you so damn much. I have loved you in one guise or another all of my life. Tell me how to handle this? Tell me how to handle the fact that Ishin and Naraku love you too?" He snapped.

She crawled forward and pulled him back with her so he lay flush. She undid his black hair and she ran her hands through it.

"I love you." He whispered heavily.

"Hai. I love you too." Asuna murmured as her lips found his.

He groaned a little as he slowly became insistent. One hand drifted to the hem of her gown and he pulled it up. Jouichi had always tried to love and adore Fusae but it had been horrid quickly. She growled loudly and he pulled back a little.

"You did me a favor when you killed her." He said when he brushed his nose against hers.

"Hai I did. Jouichi! Kamis you cannot leave me again. I need you." She said as he gave her his venom.

She buried her nose into his juncture and she sank her fangs into it. He groaned and he was flooded with her power.

"I want to do what is right my beloved. I only wish for once to do what I should." Jouichi said as his face showed his immense pleasure.

He lowered his head to her chest; he licked and suckled with abandon to try and still his ardor. He gave up and snapped his hips. Her head came off the pillow and she screamed out.

"You cannot leave. I will not loose you again. I cannot loose you again." She said clutching him tightly.

"Mitsukai, I…Asuna my love, what are you doing?" He asked choking suddenly.

She had dipped within his mind so deeply and she was yanking forth his inner youkai. He was trying to stop it but it was suddenly very much in control. Jouichi became so intense and out of control of his actions that it became a blur. All he knew was that she had her legs around his hips and he was shaking in the aftermath of the most powerful climax he had ever had. She was drenched in sweat as was he.

"What…did…I?" He stammered.

"Nothing but perfection." She said in an exhausted whisper.

"Asuna did I? Let me see onna." He commanded.

He pulled himself back and hissed as he did so. She groaned as he spread her thigh and he saw his mark. It was dark and he lowered his nose to her sternum. It was so faint but it was there. He shook in realization at what had occurred and he lifted her up.

"Asuna did you purposely do this?" He asked in shock.

"No." She murmured.

He fell to his back and he was totally dumbfounded. She closed her eyes and she fell into a light sleep. He found it impossible to believe that she could be but pheromones did not lie. He allowed himself to join her in sleep for the moment.

* * *

Jouichi was awake and he was assaulted immediately with an intoxicating aroma. He rolled over and she was lying on her side facing him and he gently laid her back. He scented her sternum and he groaned as he fought back crushing desire. He laid his head to her belly and he shut his eyes as he just felt. He felt her clawed hand run through his hair and she sighed softly.

"Tell me." She said softly.

"Asuna this…" He started to say.

"Jouichi tell me." Asuna commanded.

"Girl." He said heavily.

"It seems destined that I am to give you a daughter." She replied in a whisper.

"I want to name her Sakina then." He said with his eyes closed.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Will you do something? You have done it before and I want to see this. Will you go back to me?" He asked.

"You wish her to be born in the past?" She asked shocked.

"Hai. Asuna please." He said as his lips pursed and she lightly kissed him.

"What era?" She asked.

"You have my mark. I do not care but it would be easier if it was before Hisashi was born." Jouichi said.

"Before Fusae?" She asked surprised.

"Around her. I courted her awhile." He snorted.

"Hai. I will do it." She said cupping his face.

His eyes closed and peace seemed washed through him. She stayed in his arms and she understood his request. He wanted this for himself and they stayed in bed awhile. Going back was actually good because she could deal with this Tomoshibi babe as well.

She stood over a thousand years before and she was dressed in a silver-gray hanfu. She was exhausted and she kept her aura hidden. Jouichi favored the palace in what would become Seoul. She neared the gate and she saw several funnels and a tarantula as well. They stared at her in shock and she bowed low.

"Hello. I am here to see your lord, Gaku Jouichi." She said in funnel.

"Why would an inu need to see our lord?" A burly male asked.

"Please just allow me passage. I am not trying to cause issue but I do need to see him." Asuna said annoyed.

A female stepped aside and let her pass and the male began arguing with her. She knew her way and she found her way to his library. Jouichi enjoyed reading very much and he was engaged in such at the moment. He looked up and he saw the most beautiful creature and it stole his breath. She smiled at him and he pointed to himself and she nodded.

"Hello." He said dry mouthed.

"Hello Lord Jouichi. How are you?" She asked smiling softly.

"Do I know you?" Jouichi asked standing.

He was young at only three centuries maybe. His black eyes were merry and they perused her form. She lifted her clawed hand and cupped his cheek and he just stared at her.

"Kamis you are so beautiful." She whispered.

"You are inu are you not? Why is an inu bitch here?" He asked trying to sound like a ruler and not a simpering teenager.

"Because I needed to be. Forgive me." She said as she met his lips.

He was surprised to say the least but he could not stop himself from responding. He had no idea how it happened but the next thing he knew they were against the lounging pillows on the floor and she was tugging at his hakama. She seemed crazed as she ripped the silk and he was enthralled. He helped her out of her hanfu and he managed to spy her pale skin. He choked when he scented his own venom and he stared at her. She watched his reaction and he stopped.

"Who are you? You carry my mark." He said shaking his head.

"Close your eyes." She said softly.

He did as she asked and he was assaulted with a tantalizing scent. His stomach clenched and desire unlike anything he had ever known welled up in him. His eyes flew open and he met her eyes with his own reddened.

"My babe? Was I inebriated?" He asked dumbly.

"No." She laughed softly.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"When Jouichi. You asked me to come here. You asked me to come to you here." She said as she pecked his lips.

"A future era? Why would I send you back? You are not kumo and yet…?" He said shocked to his core.

"Love child." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh." He said still in shock.

"So hard to believe you can love an inu?" She asked amused.

"No! You are gorgeous and Kamis I swear you are stunning and oh Kamis you smell so freakishly good." He groaned as he scented her sternum.

She laughed and he was so much sweeter and so young in this era. She let down his top knot and his black hair fell down. His dark almond shaped eyes watched her closely as she ran claws lightly along his jaw.

"You know how to touch a kumo." He whispered.

"Hai. I know how to touch you." She smiled.

"How is this possible?" He asked running his fingertips over her skin.

"Powerful magics and different planes, very long story." Asuna gasped softly.

"You respond as if a kumo onna you know." Jouichi murmured.

"Love touch, Jouichi now! I swear if you do not now!" She growled softly.

"You want me?" He teased playfully.

He was so incredibly intrigued with this future lover and his unborn daughter. He was leaving soft nips and teasing licks to her skin. Asuna was getting feral and this Jouichi was just a tad more wanton then hers. She wrapped her hand around his maleness and he moved in her hand.

"Whore." She growled in need.

"No. Not stupid." He laughed then groaned.

She guided him to her entrance and he slipped in. Jouichi cried out loudly as he glided against her walls. She was immersed in his mind already as they moved. She pulled him to her lips as he moaned softly. It was completely intense as they neared the ends. He felt Asuna snap her hips against his and she made a beautiful sigh-moan as her body climaxed. He had not even given her his venom and he gripped her hands as he fell too. He wanted to lick her sternum; the scent was making him insane with crazed lust. He had heard other kumo males tell of the insanity the felt when their mates had conceived. He ended running his tongue between her breasts. Asuna felt his presence and it made her comforted to a very basic level. Jouichi was supposed to be having a council meeting soon but this seemed so much more pleasant. Asuna chuckled at his thoughts and he looked up at her eyes. He could not care less about anything else at the moment and he pulled her to him and ported via his shoki. They fell back on a plush futon and he leaned his elegant, ebony head down and pressed his lips to her belly. Her breath caught softly as he continued to kiss her stomach.

"Jouichi?" She asked softly.

"Kamis this feels so strange. I feel mad at this moment. This is the most amazing thing." He said almost reverently.

"Silly kumo." She laughed amused.

"Laugh but you have my girl in you. I think it amazing." He stated.

"Hai." She smiled.

He continued to kiss her skin and she felt such strange happiness at the moment. He ended up taking her again trying to sate his pressing need and lust. The more she moaned his name and pleaded for him, he was entirely smitten. He stared over at her as she slept and his possessive nature was eating at him. He had been interested in an ookami kumo onna who was devastatingly beautiful but this onna left his mouth dry. She also was obviously of someone of import to him later and he was intensely curious. He could sense her powerful shields around her mind and he sighed. He had no hope of breaking through her powerful mind. He stood and dressed as she rested and he looked back at her. It boggled his mind that an inu onna was in his bed at all. Inu were typically rather snotty and arrogant creatures. They would as soon as spit upon one before liking another species. This onna not only liked him obviously but he got the sense she was royalty as well.

"I am royalty hai." She said answering his thoughts.

"You hear me but I do not hear you. Why is that and what is your name?" He asked and he felt stupid.

"Asuna. My name is Lady Asuna." She replied lying on her side.

"Onna you are being provocative." He said breathing deeply.

"Why? Why were you thinking of that ookami kumo whore?" Asuna asked lying on her back.

Jouichi's mind was clouding over powerfully and he had been in the midst of pulling up part of his hair.

"I am not your plaything Jouichi. I love you and you profess deep love for me as well. Put off Fusae for awhile." She said bitterly.

"Why do you say you are not my plaything? I just met you in this era onna. Please do not be hateful for I know not what you obviously do." He stated civilly.

She sat up and his eyes were drawn to her eyes first but then they drifted down her chest.

"Jouichi, what is it you want at this moment?" She asked.

"Kamis, I am dizzy. I want to see you get heavy with her. I did not think I would react this way." He said confused.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I have enjoyed my share of onna." He said blushing.

"Okay so you have enjoyed onna. You did not think you could love or want?" Asuna asked.

"I thought that hai but to see this and to feel this. I am overwhelmed. I am not that old you know." Jouichi murmured.

"I was a mother younger then you are now. I would never change that either." She said laughing as she rolled to her belly.

"Is it safe for you to do that?" He asked concerned.

"Why would it not be?" She laughed more.

"You might hurt her." He stated miffed.

She began laughing in merriment and he came over to her and he grabbed her. He began to tickle her and shrieked in more laughter. He found himself wanting to know her more and he shut out whatever else he had to do that day.

Raganos was really peeved and he had heard whispers of this woman. It was whispered that she knew of the light wraiths. That made her a dreaded enemy and he was where she had been seen. He was in the detestable colonies of the Tomoshibi. He had killed a minor Jing clan member to get here and it was a pain really. He stared out from his true form and it bored him silly. He wandered looking for her and he noticed giant spider webs. The spiders from Japan were highly organized he knew and he shivered. Their true forms were grotesque to him. Raganos walked by the trip lines and looked around. He heard laughing from male and female voices. He was astonished to see the female he had been searching for and she was with a spider male. She stiffened immediately and Jouichi looked concerned.

"Asuna?" He asked softly.

"Hold on." She said growling.

She whirled around and mentally threw Raganos into the living plane. Jouichi was astonished and Raganos stared at the woman in astonishment. Her eyes bled red and let her fingers stretch out and a fang appeared. Jouichi hissed in surprise as she shoved him back. Raganos was being circled by her and he watched her carefully.

"You have uppyr in you." He said shocked.

"I have more then that Shouten." She said sneering.

"Asuna back off." Jouichi commanded.

"No! Come at me tr'Awnhi! Do it!" She snarled.

"You know of me but I have no idea of you. My sire wants to know of you." He said hissing softly.

"How nice." She sneered.

"You have no right to be here Prince Raganos." They all heard from across the clearing.

Asuna saw Kaimei and her jaw dropped. Raganos turned and he stepped back a little nervous. Kaimei walked forward several steps and he looked over at the onna who carried his child and he kept his feelings in. He stared at the Shouten and he lifted his hand as blinding light began to appear around his fingers.

"Nice trick Tomoshibi." Raganos said as his eyes bled white.

"It is no trick Shouten. I am not called a light wraith for nothing." He said snarling and a spear of pure energy went through Raganos's right portion of his chest.

Pain unlike anything he had ever known erupted all over and he choked. He stepped back and had to use his shoki to port. Asuna's fang receded into her yoki and Kaimei looked at her.

"Kumo lord! May I speak with this onna privately for a little while?" Kaimei said looking at Jouichi.

"Hai. Lady Asuna I shall be at the palace." He said kissing her hand.

She nodded and Kaimei waited. Jouichi was gone and she stood where she was. There was just a little wind and she stared at him. Kaimei clothes were richly embroidered in gold and silver thread and it was a heavy gold silk. His dark golden hair was done partially up in a royal top knot.

"You will not come to me will you?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"I am corporeal." She said softly.

"You are also part of what I am! You have part of me with you! Why would you keep yourself from me this long?" Kaimei demanded.

"Kaimei it truly has not been that long for me. How long has it been for you?" She asked.

"More then a century." He said looking away.

"Thank you for dealing with him." She said bowing.

"I hate them. I hate them with everything in me." He whispered.

"I hate the majority of them as well." Asuna stated nearing him cautiously.

"I swore to protect my child." He said clenching his hands.

"I have angered you yet again." Asuna murmured.

"No. Perhaps I have angered myself. I have set my expectations too high. You are incapable of reaching." He said almost cruelly.

"There is the Kaimei I know and hate." She growled.

He lost his head and he grabbed her. He phased them into Soul Society and they were somewhere deep within a countryside. He tipped her head back and stared at her.

"This is where you belong. You belong amongst this beauty. I know who you were supposed to be. You were royalty here as well. I found you enticing before but I have had a century to brood. I have longed so much to feel you on all three levels. I have brought myself to pleasure so many times moaning your name. I have waited and waited for you to come to me. I have desired so many times to whisper upon your lips." He stated in a trembling voice.

She was stunned silent and he crashed his lips against hers. He was hungry to just taste her skin and he had refused any attentions by any females at all. He sank them to their knees and he phased their clothes off and his as well. He felt her naked skin and it was glorious to him. His lips were ravishing her throat and he could feel the aura of his child.

"It has grown. It is full Tomoshibi." He whispered heavily.

"Your child is a son. Your son grows." She said groaning softly.

His green eyes were simmering as he digested the information and he lost all his will. He fell to his backside and he wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her madly. He made no other moves then to just kiss her and feel her. He was awful at telling his feelings; normally he just lost his temper or worse. He never knew how much he wanted till this woman had shown up. He slowly let her lean back as his lips barely grazed her skin. He feverishly kissed her slightly swollen belly and she was moaning softly as he brushed soft skin against soft skin. She was lying in the tall, billowing grass and Kaimei was struck with how perfect she looked in this moment. She turned her head to gaze on him and his emerald colored eyes held something profound. She had truly not seen such dark green before. His were the color of the stone that they created in the future era in a laboratory. The color was so dark and brilliant as he met her looks.

"You have my son within you." Kaimei stated in such a tender voice that it shocked Asuna.

"Kaimei…I…." She tried to say.

"Please let me speak my mind before I loose my nerve. I am no good with words." He said breathing harder.

"You have me fooled. Almost every word that leaves your lips is eloquent in its delivery." Asuna stated softly.

"Because I have been learned and I speak with authority does not mean I speak what is in my heart onna. Majority of the time what is within is locked away deeply. My mission has always been clear to me, I have been born to rule my people and care for those who cannot care for themselves amongst the Tomoshibi. I have been charged with making a way for those born of the Shouten but are in actuality Tomoshibi." He murmured.

"Please go on." Asuna stated.

"When you showed yourself that day, I was so incredibly shocked. When you came back to seek an alliance and you told me that you defeated me; I could not believe it. I am a warrior. I fight as it is what I do but you said you killed me without thought. When I near you I get breathless as though I am drowning. My mind wanders to my death and it is at your hands. When I touch you I feel what it must be like to truly know love. I have no explanations for these feelings but I wanted you so desperately and it sickens me that Kaito got to you and I did not. I checked on your previous life. You were born Nakano Chiyo and your mother was Nakano Sana. Your father was a corporeal inu but since your mother was Tomoshibi, you were as well. Nakano was a sub family of the Sahen but of course all of the Shouten had us abnormal beings being born left and right. When a Tomoshibi is born to a Shouten now; they kill it. We try and save our kind as often as we can but it is not always possible. Nakano Chiyo and Sana were killed in an attack led by Maec tr'Awnhi whilst my father still ruled. You were but a toddler. I believe I had just been born not long before and Sana gave her life to save you. She retained her memories in her next life and she searched for you and she found you. That is how you came about. Your soul was sent out because of a mother's love for her lost child." He explained.

"You stated that I was royalty here." Asuna asked mesmerized.

"Hai. You would have been _my_ wife. Your mother was a princess; it is how it was in the Shouten and how it is with us. You would have been given to me and _not_ Kaito. Hikari, Kai, and Kanami should be my children and not Kaito's!" He said suddenly angry.

"You tried to take Hikari from me when she was born." Asuna said shocked.

"Maybe the interference has merged and that would explain why I would try and take her. Are you sure she is Kaito's child?" He asked suddenly.

"Kaimei, I am sure she is Kaito's child." She said wryly.

"I love you onna. There may be paradoxes but maybe I am bitter. Maybe I know then what I know now. Maybe I am furious you choose a worthless and inferior man! Maybe I am her father. I am sure the twins are his but maybe Hikari is mine." He said shaking in rage.

"Kaito is not worthless!" Asuna said getting agitated.

"He is when he keeps my betrothed hidden! He knew who you were I am sure of it. He is my brother and he betrayed me!" He snarled.

"Kaimei please calm down." She said sitting up.

They were sitting in the middle of a field of tall grass; both were naked and staring at the other. Kaimei was lost in his own feelings at what he had discovered and he crawled forward. He attacked her mouth and she was surprised by the vehemence and need he communicated through his passionate, demanding invasion of her mouth. Kaimei was desperate almost and he made her whimper as he drove her to euphoric dizziness. He leaned her back and there was no waiting as he pushed in deep. Asuna arched her whole body against his as he moved. He was murmuring such passionate phrases that it was making her quake. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and they both rasped as he hit her just right. She was moaning and nearly screaming every time he hit her cervix. Kaimei was lost in her body and her sounds as his body was going to explode. He groaned as he pulled them both to their spiritual forms. He was able to keep them at the zenith of bliss for awhile and their fell back corporeal. Their hands were clenched tightly as their physical bodies experienced amazing after effects. Kaimei knew what to expect fully and her eyes were shut.

"Kaimei did we?" She asked in a weak tone.

"Hai my beloved. You will feel it in a moment." He said as his own began to wash through him.

He watched through his own rapture as she sat up and cried out as her physical self felt shock after shock of orgasmic bliss. He closed his eyes as his own had been rather powerful. He imagined what she would taste like and he groaned at the idea. He realized he needed to fulfill his need of her and she was sitting there dazed. His breathing was evening out and he sat up too.

"Tomoshibi coupling is more intense then Shouten." He whispered kissing her shoulder.

"Hai." She said still in a daze.

"I want to drink of you. Will you allow me?" He asked nipping a little harder.

She nodded and he maneuvered himself between her thighs. She had an inkling what he would do but when he did; she promptly passed out. Her corporeal body could not handle all the sensation and she had been overloaded.

She woke up and she was in a splendid castle within the Seireitei she realized. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and Kaimei was sitting in elegant clothing again sipping tea. She was dressed as well in a somewhat sheer night gown and he watched her as he continued to sip his jasmine brew.

"How long was I out?" She asked him.

"Almost a day. I must say honestly that it did please me." Kaimei said smirking.

"Male arrogance." She smiled softly.

"Hai well most men prefer to think we are good at that side of our lives." He stated pushing a cushion out for her to sit on.

She stood and she sat down opposite him and even though he wore somewhat formal robes; his hair was down and she thought him stunningly beautiful. He poured her tea and he set it down in front of her.

"Your body will need nourishment soon. I stayed in the Seireitei because their access to actual food is much better." He explained.

"Very thoughtful of you." She replied as she sipped.

"Thank you." He said sipping too.

They communed in silence and when she was finished she stood. He indicated his wardrobe and she went through the rich kimonos. They were all so formal and beautiful and she stared at him.

"You wish a hakama?" He asked amused.

"Please. I have always hated kimono. They are cumbersome and heavy; especially the formal ones." Asuna stated as he went through another wardrobe.

"Well they are beautiful and they are beautiful on you I imagine." He stated non-plussed.

She realized that this man was nothing like she knew of him in the future and she neared him as he searched. He looked back and she pulled him down to meet her lips. There was no hesitation as their lips caressed and tongues mated. Kaimei slowly withdrew first and he growled softly as he did so.

"We have to come to a consensus. I cannot die at your hands. I have to be in your arms making love to you. I have to be with you." He stated closing his eyes.

"But it has happened." She murmured.

"Then we undo it. It breaks every rule that the king has laid down but I am near his equal. I know you reside in that era the majority of the time and I will see my son." He said tracing her stripes with his thumbs.

"But Kaito." She said trembling.

"Asuna!" He growled.

"Kaimei this is difficult." She said sighing.

"He manipulated you into loving him. I have done no such thing. You carry my child because we made love, not because of a bargain!" He shouted.

She was dumbfounded at what he had learned and he jerked away from her and he thrust a red hakama into her hands. He left her standing there and she dressed slowly. She was feeling not as tired and she wondered if he had fed her his blood. She went in search of him and she sighed as she wandered the Seireitei. She felt overwhelmed as she saw shinigami everywhere. She closed her eyes and she realized she felt Tomoshibi and she ported. She appeared next to Kaimei and he was seated on a rooftop overlooking the ancient city.

"I shall return you to the other plane soon. There is a cart that has corporeal food over there." He stated without tone or emotion.

"Kaimei, I have dealt with relationships in the past that have turned sour and I see this as one that may go in that direction." Asuna stated.

"I am not a ga." He said with narrowed eyes.

"How much checking up on me did you do?" She demanded.

"Whilst I was in the modern era, I found out all I could on you. Corporeals have such open minds Lady Asuna. It was easy to glean what I wanted to know. I had no need to threaten or harm anyone if that is what you mean." He said refusing to look at her.

"Please just take me back. Jouichi will worry." She said sitting up straight.

He stood and he barely touched her. They phased into the living plane and he was angry. He left her where he had taken her from and phased out. Maec was astonished to see his rival and bitter enemy handle the woman who had admittedly harmed him. He phased quickly and he grabbed her. He phased them to Astana and he shoved her against a wall. She snarled in fury as he touched her and he looked her over.

"You do not look Tomoshibi but then looks can be deceiving. Are you the concubine of that bastard Kaimei?" He said in a surprisingly smooth voice.

His hair was brown-black and his eyes were so dark brown that they looked black. His skin was surprisingly tanner then Raganos and the claw of his thumb went down her jaw.

"You are a beauty. You are partially of canine descent as well. You have wraith within you too." He said almost too lustfully.

"You are disgusting!" She said growling.

"Oh I am? I do whatever is necessary for my throne and for power. So maybe I am." He said chuckling.

"You fuck your own sister?" She shrieked.

"Oh yes. She is a delight in bed but I only father children by my wives." He laughed.

"You are sick you stupid bastard." Asuna stated with bile rising in her gut.

"I could make you beg to be taken woman. What are you to Kaimei? Tell me now or your child will die right here, right now!" He said smirking quite openly.

"You are not even in the right era!" She said with her chest heaving.

"No, I am not but no matter. Speak before you bore me." Maec stated.

"I am no one special to him. We have had mindless encounters and no more." Asuna lied.

"Yet you carry a wraith child." He said in doubt.

"I am a succubus you idiot." She snapped.

His eyes widened and a slow grin spread on his face. He scented her neck deeply and he could scent the uppyr all over her.

"I am going to open you wide and feast this eve." He said near her ear.

"Sick bastard!" She screamed.

"Yes well I enjoy living very much." He said calling on guards.

Maec ordered her to be taken and placed powerful dampening ankle cuffs put on that had magics to dampen auras. He went to his throne room and he checked on his still recovering son. He had come back to his own era and Raganos was bad off. He sighed as his heir really was a little dense at times. Tradition demanded the eldest be the heir but common sense told him that Hanaj would be a better ruler. He growled as he left and he grew hard with the idea of drinking from the beautiful mixed uppyr. He found her on his bed and she looked ready to split him open. He smirked like a predator and he circled the bed.

"You look ravishing woman. I see you have been washed and my maid servants have been quite creative." He smirked.

She was mortified as she had been put into some sort of revealing get up. Maec's eyes were straining to bleed white as he took in her form.

"You are so like that fool Shan Lao. He will do anything for his brats. You too it seems." He said laughing as he pulled her down.

"You will regret this I assure you. You think I hurt you before!" She hissed.

"Oh woman. I truly do not require my partners to speak." He sneered.

"I have been told you are a bisexual nut case." Asuna snarled out.

"I seek pleasure. I prefer women but I have been known to take a man or two." He said running a claw along a quickly hardening tip.

She choked back a gasp as he had laced his claws with his shoki. It did not hurt; it felt strange at first as it was cold and tingly. A tiny groan escaped her throat and he watched her.

"If you think I will rape you then you are mistaken. I am only going to feast this night." He said in a heavy voice.

He moved away from her suddenly and he chained her ankles to his bed. The bastard had his own sleeping pallet fitted with ways of restraining. She grew sick to her stomach and he was not hurting her at all. He ripped the ridiculous get up off of her and his fingers ran along her thighs. She stared at him in profound hatred. Maec smiled widely as he dipped his fingers into her weeping center. He made sure to massage her opening a little and she grunted as it felt good.

"By the Gods you are like a succulent wine." He said closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" She snarled.

"I told you. I am feasting." He said in a pleased tone.

Maec leaned his head down and latched on around her center. She whined as he used his tongue in sinful ways. She was left breathless as he tasted and delved his tongue as deeply as he could. He nibbled her clit and she knew what he would do. She felt his fangs and she screamed out. Maec tasted so many things in her powerful blood and he truly felt drunk. He finally pulled back after having drank from her and devouring her climax. Asuna was seeing stars as she stared at his ostentatious ceiling.

"So strong you are." He whispered.

"Sick fuck." She screamed.

"You enjoyed it. Do not lie to us both woman." He laughed.

He stripped out of his own clothing and she refused to stare at him. He undid one ankle and he settled behind her. She felt his fingers begin to rub her button of nerves and he was an expert cad she realized and she groaned heavily.

"There you go. Good girl. You love this babe do you not? You will let yourself become my whore to see to its safety. When you come woman you flood. You are so damn hot as they say." He said in her ear.

"You are depraved and I hope your Gods burn you in hell for all times for your sins." She said against the pleasure he invoked.

"Please." He laughed softly as he licked her earlobe in his scorching mouth.

He was fondling and spreading her release all along her groin and she realized what he would do. She struggled a little but he growled to keep her compliant. He spread her open and she felt him breathing heavily into her ear. He eased himself deeply into her and she was feeling pain and pleasure. He was rasping hard to try and not move.

"Move against me when you are ready. Use your body to bring me pleasure." He said nipping her ear.

"No!" She hissed.

"I move I may loose control woman. You are so fucking tight I might injure you and your child. Think about that." He growled harshly.

She hated herself and she knew that is what he wanted. His hand was on her hip and Asuna moved against him. They both hissed out and Maec was trying not to loose it and just pound her senselessly. She kept it agonizingly slow and if she had been a male then he would have said to hell with it and made her come hard by now. He began rolling and pinching her clit and plucking at it to calm his mind as she moved too slowly. He felt her center weep and he was so incredibly aroused. She was making a humming sound to try and stave off the impending eruption and he was not pleased by it. He again brushed her nipples and then did he same to her clit. Asuna felt him pierce her perineum as he slipped fingers into her deeply.

"I am loosing it woman. Damnit now you torture us both!" He snarled in her ear.

"No." She whimpered.

He sank his fangs into her neck he fought for control. He groaned as he tasted her blood again. He began to guide her more and she flew apart. Her body was having violent spasms as she was rocked by a massive orgasm. He released her neck and he yelled out as he felt the acute and powerful sensations. She was perfect just like this and he shook harshly as his body emptied its seed.

"You were made to be fucked. No doubt." He said as he pulled back slowly.

"You have no conscience!" She said hating them both.

"No, why would I bother with one of those? You have obviously experienced such pleasure before as you quivered nicely. I think I shall get my other pet in here later." He said sauntering off.

"I am going to rip your testicles off and shove them down your throat!" She screamed.

Maec laughed and kept in his fascination. He would have to watch himself as succubuses were known to make men fall in love with them.

Asuna awoke and she rolled to find Maec asleep. She sat up and she intended escape but he reached over and pulled her down.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." He smirked.

"I hope you know you will die. You will die and I intend to watch you demented, sick creep!" She snarled.

"What because I have Sanra? Many cultures share relations between siblings. She is lovely and she does wonderful things with her mouth." He smiled as he dragged her on top of him.

She knew he was capable of great evil and she feared for Sakina and her brother. He pulled her down on his stiff member and she suppressed the moan.

"Shit you feel good. Nada! Have my pet brought." He yelled.

She stared at him fury and he was so turned on by the violence he saw in her eyes. Asuna gasped and she felt Shan Lao. Shan Lao also held in his gasp when he saw her. Maec was too enthralled to care and Shan Lao was dragged forward.

"I let you decide woman. He will take you or I will. Gods Shan Lao; she is so fucking tight. Would you not like to have female flesh?" Maec asked cruelly.

Shan Lao refused to answer and his eyes betrayed to her his feelings. He wanted to know why she was here and he was horrified that she was being used. Maec guided her hips and Shan Lao looked away.

"Her walls are squeezing my cock Jing. Much like you do you know." Maec gasped harder.

"You speak too much Maec." Shan Lao growled softly.

"Do I? Oh Gods yes! Fucking yes!" He snarled out as he climaxed.

Asuna stared at him in utter fury and he laid her back. He stared at Shan Lao as he moved over to the former Jing clan leader.

"Sanra can get to the boy at any time and anywhere. I promise you that I will destroy your precious Lei. I will see to it that nothing is left of his tiny body!" He threatened.

Asuna damn near lost her head and she hissed. She attacked Maec and he laughed. He grabbed her around her throat and strangled her. Shan Lao tried to move but he was thrown back against a bed post.

"Your powers are weakened woman. Do not stupid. Shan Lao ever the bleeding heart. I will watch as you have her." Maec said throwing Asuna near the Jing leader.

Shan Lao stared down at her and he touched her bruised throat. Maec settled in a chair on the other side of the room and he stared down at her.

"Why are you here?" He said under his breath.

"Kaimei." She whispered.

Shan Lao looked at her and then at Maec and he swore at the tr'Awnhi king in Mongolian.

"Lovely words Shan Lao. She rescued Bai but I imagine you know that. She has Tomoshibi in her too. She has had Kaimei Hasegawa as well. Imagine my surprise at that. You who deliver those unnatural beings to those beasts in Japan! You sit there and allow them to breed more and further divide us. You sicken me." Maec said in disgust.

"I have no need to destroy what I do not understand. I admit I have no idea why the Tomoshibi are evolving but it does not mean I should kill them!" Shan Lao yelled.

Asuna listened and she realized why the Jings were tormented and what truly was happening here. The Shouten were trying to eradicate the Tomoshibi; it was a wraith version of ethnic cleansing. She was in utter shock and Maec stood.

"Now or die with each other!" He roared.

Shan Lao knew if enough power passed between them then they could possibly help her. He leaned over her and took her lips. She groaned as she kissed him deeply. Maec was surprised and it seemed they actually knew one another. Shan Lao threaded fingers in her hair and kissed her with his all as he worshipped her. Asuna was shifting under him as he slowly kissed down her cheek to her exposed neck. Maec was almost rapt as Shan Lao lifted her body a little and began nipping along her upper chest till he reached a nipple. He laved his tongue slowly and she was mewling as he did so and he slowly began to suckle her. Asuna leaned her head back and she could not think on anything but what Shan Lao was doing. He was making love to her and not rutting. He was seeking feeling and not pleasure. He kissed along her plush mounds till he sucked into his warm mouth the other tip.

"Shan Lao." She whispered in sweet agony.

He looked up at her and released her tit. He laid her back and slowly kissed down her belly. Maec still said nothing and he was so incredibly needy himself. He sat back down and continued to watch the traitor have spectacular intercourse with his new pet. Shan Lao wanted to taste her but he did not want to taste Maec. That thought made him angry. Asuna leaned up and she laid him back suddenly. She did not ask and she did not wait as she plunged him into her mouth. His head fell back and Shan Lao groaned out as she brought him right to the edge. She slowly pulled back and she neared her lips near his ear.

"Shan Lao." She breathed softly.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"I have tried so hard but I adore you. I love you." She said as she angled his lips.

They spoke so low that Maec could not hear but he knew if they could then they would have joined in the spirit. She sat in his lap and leaned back as he moved her slowly in a slow undulation. Her back arched off the bed as she felt consumed. He was coaxing her too with his mind and the tr'Awnhi king was stroking himself to ease his discomfort. Her sighs and groans were not loud but they were numerous and he was whispering in Japanese for her benefit. She shot up when her release hit. She sank her fangs into Shan Lao's neck and he moaned out loudly in a massive completion of his own. They clung to the other and they stopped to stare for a brief second before they slowly mated their tongues again. Shan Lao took the opportunity to surge every bit of power he possessed into her and she pulled on it. It would leave him almost comatose for awhile but she suddenly sprung from the bed and stabbed Maec through the belly. He was so damn surprised as she stared at him with red and hate filled eyes.

"GO!" Shan Lao cried softly as he lost consciousness.

She ported out and she knew where to search for the in between. She would find a spring and scrub her body with her claws till she was raw. She felt so damn dirty at the moment but Shan Lao had risked all for her. She again owed him everything.

She was back in Seoul as if nothing had happened and she only stated to Jouichi that things in the other planes spilled over sometimes into this one. Kaimei was so angry that he did not come for her at the moment and she was slowly growing. Jouichi had formally met Fusae and Asuna was extremely bitter about it but she had to let it happen. She hated the spideress with a passion but Jouichi slept beside her. They were in no way exclusive and she reminded him of it. He seemed surprised and almost happy about it. She was sitting on a bluff over looking her empire that was hers when she had lived before. She was four months and it was getting harder to stay awake let alone do much else.

"I heard that there was a strange onna in the palace." She heard behind her.

She turned to see Fusae and her lip curled with hatred. The ookami kumo onna had dark russet colored hair and her grey kumo eyes perused Asuna with barely disguised annoyance.

"Worthless inu." She sneered.

Asuna lost her temper and she flung her with a supaida nami that flung her straight through a retaining wall. Fusae shrieked in pain and Asuna stalked over. Jouichi had been near and his jaw was dropped.

"Never speak to me again whore. You are a necessary evil that I must endure. You are nothing and know it is my face that you see when you die." She said in a heated whisper.

She stalked past Jouichi who tried to say something and she growled.

"I have no wish to speak!" She yelled at him.

"That yoki!" He said following.

"Is a very useful kind. Leave me alone Gaku Jouichi." Asuna said wiping tears from her eyes.

"You say nothing. You tell me to do as I wish and now you attack her?" He asked annoyed.

"I have also told you how much I love you." She said in anger.

"Hai in another time. Why have I asked you have that girl here? What am I afraid of?" he growled.

"Nothing." She said jerking away from him.

"How is it you have that yoki?" Jouichi demanded.

"Because I am an elemental youkai. I know of your mother and I am a similar creature okay? Now go tend your beautiful cunt." She said in anger.

He was disgusted and went to help Lady Fusae. Asuna leaned against a wall and tears slipped down her face. She wiped at them angrily and she stalked to her shrine as Ayana and she stared at the kanji.

"Well I did a damn fine job did I not? I would love to meet myself as you. I would love to slap some sense into you! You damn fool idiot!" She hissed as she spit at her former body.

She had no clue she was being followed or watched as she had a temper tantrum. She was mad at herself and Jouichi for being a dumb ass.

"You know I would not have allowed his antics. Danika would not have gotten him if it had been me. You were an idiot when it came to him. I know what a charming man he is but you allowed your compassion the better of you. You allowed the fact that he was Nagaharu's son to cloud your vision of him. He was you!" She whispered fiercely.

"Who are you to desecrate this onna's tomb?" She heard from behind her.

"Oh Bihua stop." Asuna said rolling her eyes.

"How do you know my name?" He demanded.

"I am yelling at myself dummy." Asuna said turning and staring at him.

Bihua's mouth dropped and he knew without a doubt he was staring at his beloved reborn.

"Ayana?" He asked shocked.

"Hai." She said smiling softly.

"How?" He asked reaching out for her.

"Long story. Jouichi is an idiot still and I am tired. You still have your castle in Siam?" She asked.

"Of course." Bihua stated dry mouthed.

She nodded and took his arm. She ported them both to his home and she brushed his copper colored hair out of his face. She pulled his head to her and kissed his forehead.

"Ayana? How is this? You have been gone only a century." He said touching her face.

"So soon? You still do not like Jouichi." She said sternly.

"He is impetuous and thinks too much with his groin. You may have had lovers but that did not affect your rule. Ayana, what are you doing?" He asked surprised.

She knew from the future era how he felt. His hair was long now and she undid it and she cupped his chiseled cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him and he was surprised. She growled softly and immediately went to undoing his silks. He was emotional as he kissed her back. They had been incredibly discreet in the future but they had kept up a relationship. There was only a hallway and she leaned him against the wall. She was already deep within his mind and he knew; this was the woman he loved for so long. She had the same eyes and he saw the same fierce independence and power. Bihua had always wanted to love his empress and she was here doing what he had wanted. She ported them and they fell on his bed and he moaned as she slowly took him.

"No venom. I carry and I cannot be sure my babes will be okay. I am allergic to your venom." She said softly.

"What?" Bihua asked shocked and disappointed.

"It is okay Bihua. Close your eyes and allow it to flow. I will try something different." She said smiling.

He nodded and did as she asked and he screamed out as she scratched him with his own claw. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt him throb. She wanted to please him and she moved with that purpose in mind. Bihua was straining and she held one of his hands and slowly sucked on his thumb and then each finger. He snarled and groaned as their bliss consumed them. She lay against his chest and she heard his heart beating hard.

"You are inu now?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Half inu and half kiang shi." She said sleepily.

"How in the Gods name did that happen?" Bihua asked.

"No idea. I was born into the Western royal house to an excellent sire and wonderful mother." Asuna said.

"That makes me happy. Ayana what is your name in this guise?" He asked running his hand down her back.

"I am Asuna. I am Lady Asuna." She laughed.

"You cannot have my venom?" He asked pouting.

"We find out the hard way. It makes me quite loopy. I was most put out with you before I remembered." She chuckled.

"Oh?" He asked lifting her head.

"Hai. Bihua, I am sorry if you felt that I used you. I am sorry." She said kissing his lips.

"Asuna what is this?" He asked confused.

"You thought I betrayed for my son. I loved Gaku Jouichi because he was Nagaharu's son. It is true but I did love you. I did not give you credence of Toshimi's birth simply because I wanted her to have the rights of a princess and not of a lesser child. Do you understand?" She asked.

"You could have mated me Ayana. I am a lord. Granted in this little empire, I am a lesser lord but I am not with lands or titles. I was not unworthy of you." He said in a hurt tone.

"I was a fool." She said softly.

Bihua could say nothing and he just stared at her in surprise. His hands began to massage her muscles and she groaned.

"Now you will be personal massager." She groaned.

"Whatever you wish. I am yours always." He yawned.

"Sleep." She said closing your eyes.

"You are having a funnel babe." He said softly.

"Hai. Her name will be Sakina." She said lying on her back.

"You and Jouichi are lovers in this life?" He asked.

"Hai. Parts of my memory I have chosen not to unblock for good reason. You jogged those of you and the brothers. I remember Nagaharu and Chikashi I think." She said blushing.

"The old tarantula lord. That is one who died tragically." He said staring up.

"Chikara has been an excellent lord in his stead." She replied.

"Yes after Jouichi nearly had them killed." He snorted.

"Will you do me a favor Bihua? The creatures that nearly killed Jouichi and Chikara. I am certain I know who and what it was but I want to know if they still exist in that area." She said thoughtfully.

He sat up and leaned over her and kissed her deeply. He slowly pulled back and nodded.

"Whatever you wish and whatever you command. I am at your service always my lady. You need only ask." Bihua said.

"Hai. I need to get back to Seoul. I need blood." She said stretching.

"Blood? Oh yes you are kiang shi this life. How very odd." He said smiling.

"Well you change into an eight legged predator and inject venom to liquefy the insides so you may suck it out. How is it different?" She asked amused.

"Ewe Ayana. You still are so blunt." He laughed.

She dressed slowly and she ported back to Korea. She decided that perhaps staying with Jouichi was not a good idea and he was in the shadows of his room. Asuna was packing her few things and he growled.

"I would know where you have been." He said as she looked behind her.

"I was in Siam. I did not realize I needed your permission." She said coldly.

"You say I love you but I do not see how." Jouichi said frigidly.

"You are a seriously spoiled brat still Gaku Jouichi. I have no clue as to why you think you can command me but I will not stand by as you court that sow whilst I carry your daughter!" She yelled.

"You have the gall to say anything as such whilst you carry her!" He hissed.

"Grow up! You are still not the crown prince and not all your peoples are loyal you dumb ass. Anyone can see what a faithless whore she would be." Asuna yelled.

"What are you?" Jouichi growled.

"I am what it is in my nature to be. I need not explain it to you. I have not lied to you and you will not control me." She said slapping him.

Asuna stalked past him and ported out as she did so. She was in the West and she leaned against a tree. She felt horrid but she knew that Jouichi needed to be with Fusae. It seemed he needed her to become a better man. He was a good soul but seriously spoiled and full of himself. She stood up and she knew it was truly better if she stayed here for the sakes of her babes. She also knew how dangerous it was for herself. She sighed and she changed form to her inu self and decided to hunt to get rid of her anger.

She was in Siam and she was reading what Bihua had written down. He was in the jungle hunting and she was certain that there was a settlement of succubus where Russia, Mongolia, Kazakhstan, and China met. She was heavy with her babes but she decided on recon and she ported to the area. She was heavily masked and she had avoided all Shouten, Tomoshibi, and kumo except for Bihua. They had shared many passionate moments and he was happy she could see. Asuna let herself feel and she knew without a doubt that she had found Danika's haunt. She moved with stealth and she scented the air. She heard singing and she came upon a grizzly scene. Several female succubuses were feasting upon a male youkai of some sort and Danika was watching with immense satisfaction. They were all moaning and making such disgusting noises that Asuna was sickened. Danika lowered herself and sank her fangs directly into the man's stones and the younger succubus had to turn her head.

"We are still hungry." One said.

"We will hunt later my darlings. I promise you this." She said smiling.

"Mmmm he was so good. Tell us how we will storm your old husband." Ileska said wiping her mouth.

"I will drain the old fucker dry da." She said laughing.

"Why do you hate him so?" Another female asked.

"He thought to contain me. I wanted more and I wanted more land and power. He wanted a family. Imagine an incubus wanting a family! How droll." She laughed.

They all tittered as they broke away and Asuna was surprised. She was being reckless but she threw a huge nami and it slammed into Danika with such force that she spit up blood. The other screamed and Asuna stepped out. Danika looked up and stared at the female whom she did not recognize.

"You are filth and I will destroy you." Asuna said cracking her knuckles.

"Oh? Really? You think you can stop me dog?" Danika asked with a heaving chest.

"Hai." She said and outstretched her hand.

Konkisaiga appeared and Danika was surprised. Someone threw her a thin blade and Asuna did not wait. She charged her fang with her yoki and took off several heads in her wake. She moved cumbersomely but she still managed to face off with Danika. She clashed blades and Danika was attempting to cause her to burn but Asuna was flinging one nami after another. She heard her curse in Russian as her head suddenly erupted in agony. She slammed up her mental shields and she picked up her grandmere with her will and threw her quite far. Danika was slammed into pine tree and Asuna moved quickly. She wrapped her hand around the succubus's throat and squeezed hard.

"You are evil and I will wipe you from this earth once and for all!" She snarled.

"You do not have enough power to kill me." Danika said touching Asuna's wrist.

The inu princess yelped as her skin burned. Danika slashed her across her face and went to sink her hand into her heart but Asuna grabbed Danika's hand and surged tons of electrical yoki and she snarled in horrendous pain as she shook. Danika grabbed her throat again and surged her own energies. Both onna fell back and Asuna was having a hard time breathing. Danika was burned from within and she was rasping as she crawled forward and she used the last of her strength and Asuna grunted in pain as her insides felt squeezed. She realized what the whore succubus was doing and she managed to jump up and she unleashed her yoki whip. She tore into Danika all over and she ported out. She was on Fuji and she slipped down in tremendous pain. She had surprised her and she knew without a doubt that she would be a tremendous challenge. Her water broke and she cursed loudly.

"Kaimei please. I know you can hear me here. Please I need help." She said struggling through several different kinds of pain.

It was not Kaimei who appeared but Kaito. She looked surprised and he knelt by her. It was her Kaito and she again surprised.

"Asuna, what have you been doing?" He asked as he helped her up.

"I fought Danika." She said breathing hard.

"I am shielding right now. He cannot feel you and has not felt you. He thinks you went back." He said miffed.

"Why did you do that?" Asuna asked crying out.

"You are not his. I love you as you are. I have always loved you. Kaimei held nothing but disdain for you." He said in anger.

She screamed as searing pain shot down her left leg and Kaito was able to hold her up.

"I am taking us back okay?" He said gently.

"You lied to me about so much! Kaimei told me the truth about me and Juria. You all lied to me all these years!" She said beginning to groan as pain hit her.

"I did not think you could handle the truth. It was my idea Asuna. I was mad about you. I am sorry." He admitted.

"Then why did you not fess up?" She yelled.

"Afraid I suppose." He said in shame.

"Oh Kamis Kaito something is wrong." She said whimpering.

She saw across the rocky outcropping and Kaimei was there. He was in shock as he saw her. It seemed he just happened to be there and Kaito cursed. Kaito looked down and he saw blood running down her legs and he grew panicked. Kaimei was instantly beside them and his younger brother was growling.

"Unhand her now Kaito." Kaimei commanded with barely contained fury.

"Rot you selfish fuck." Kaito hissed.

"Not now!" Asuna yelled.

"I will rip you to pieces Kaito. Unhand her." Kaimei said shaking in rage.

"Fuck you Kaimei. You are autocratic jack ass who needs the grave she gave you." Kaito said holding onto her and producing a portal.

Kaimei followed without thought and Kaito managed to lay Asuna on a gurney before Kaimei had Kaito on the ground. Both brothers were throwing punches and her hand went limp as blood pooled. It soaked the white sheet underneath her and it slowly dripped onto the ground. Kaimei looked up and he shouted. He put his palm over Kaito's face and surged pure light and Kaito was thrown backwards. He lay on the ground unconscious and Kaimei stumbled over to Asuna.

"Someone please!" He yelled.

Within moments a black haired kumo appeared along with a silver haired onna with black eyes. Nobu made a wounded noise and he looked over at Nanami.

"The OR Chichi. When? How did we not know?" She asked as they rushed her forward.

Kaimei phased to his true form and followed silently. He had only knocked out Kaito but he wanted to kill his youngest brother. He watched the kumo work so quickly and they pulled out a raven haired female first.

"Chichi? When did Ishin and?" Nanami asked behind her mask.

"No idea. Dear Kami she is gorgeous." He said as he took the blue infant.

Nanami felt the other babe and she pulled him out quickly. This one began screaming as soon as he hit the air. What little hair he did have was white blonde and he bore a moon on his forehead. Kaimei was shaking as he saw Nanami hand off his son to another healer and she went to pulling out the organs that fed the babes. Nobu had the tiny onna screaming and Asuna woke up a little.

"Sakina." She whispered.

"What?" Nobu asked from across the room.

"Sakina. Her name is Sakina. His name is Kazaki." She said lifting her hand.

"Asuna when did this happen?" Nobu asked nearing her with Sakina.

Her kumo daughter looked just like Jouichi but had her crescent moon as well as her stripes. Her black eyes were open and she was strong. Asuna felt Kaimei close by and she looked across the room.

"Kaimei phase in." She whispered.

He did as she asked and Nanami jumped. She had been sure that her own mother had killed this very man and here he stood. Kaimei moved swiftly over to his son and he stared down. The boy had brown eyes and he was so incredibly beautiful. Kaimei picked him up gently and stared down at him with tremendous love.

"His name is perfect for him. You honor me." Kaimei said actually choking with emotion.

"I will stop what I do." She said so softly he barely heard it.

"Shall I get Chichi Ishin?" Nanami asked.

"I will inform him later. Please let me hold her." Asuna said as she took Sakina.

Her kumo daughter was wide eyed and she was simmering in amazing yoki. She would Jouichi but she was so exhausted. In but a little while they had her installed in a private room and Kaimei was holding his son. Nanami came in and she leaned down and kissed her mother's cheek.

"I will find him." She whispered.

"How long was I gone?" Asuna asked.

"May four or five days." Nanami said shaking her head.

She nodded and her doctor daughter ported out. Kaimei watched her and she felt crushing guilt.

"What did you do to Kaito?" She asked.

"He kept me from feeling you. He stopped me from sensing you at all! What was I supposed to do?" he asked in quiet fury.

"I asked what you did to him." Asuna asked.

"I knocked him out and no more. He lies in this very building unharmed. He would have not allowed me to see the birth of my own child and he would have taken you from me forever." Kaimei stated gritting his teeth.

"It does not matter at the moment. I faced Maec." She said softly.

"You did what?" He thundered.

Kazaki whimpered and so did Sakina. Asuna glared at him and immediately put her daughter to her breast. Kaimei was actually shaking in utter rage and he stared at her. He knew what depravity the Shouten king was capable of and he stared at her.

"Stop. We are not mated. I know what I am doing and I intend to destroy almost every single tr'Awnhi there is. Sanra is at the top of my list as well as Maec and Raganos. My grandmere Danika will also be destroyed. This will end. I now know what it is that happened. You Tomoshibi are ekimmu. They are frightened of what they do not know so they have made it their mission to destroy you. Well Kaimei they do. There are other ekimmu but they are horrendously ancient." She said softly.

"So we become wiped out? You tell me I become a member of an endangered species?" He asked shaking.

"Hai. Kaimei, I must handle this as this is my corporeal dealings but we need to speak." She said standing and pulling her robe closed.

She walked down the hall and Jouichi was stunned. Nanami slipped away and his eyes were filled with emotion. She laid their daughter in his arms and he held her close to him.

"You drove me to her." He whispered.

"I had to. You had to mate her Jouichi." She sighed.

"I was so angry at you." He said as tears slid down her face.

"But you realized later why I did what I did correct?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. Kamis she is so beautiful. Mitsukai she is so beautiful! I have a daughter." He said actually weeping openly.

"I named her Sakina as you wished. I need you to take her to Tibet. Set up a residence there for now. I have to keep this quiet. Do you understand?" She asked.

"Hai. I will raise my daughter." He said holding her as if she were the most precious thing.

"Thank you Jouichi. I love you both so much. Find her a wet nurse please and I shall be round soon." She said.

"You are going after the wraiths?" He asked shocked.

"I am going after Danika. She harmed you when I was Ayana and she has harmed what is mine in this life. I am going after the whole lot of them. I am going to put such a monkey wrench in the lives of the tr'Awnhi, Danika Novak, and the wyverns. They are not going to dare fuck with this family again!" She growled fiercely.

He nodded and she turned on her heel. She walked back in her room and she began dressing. Kaimei was surprised and he watched her.

"What are you doing Asuna?" He demanded.

"Stopping myself from what I do to you. Go back to your era Kaimei and take our son. I will find you." She said.

He glowered but nodded. He stood and he watched her port away. He had a feeling that she was going to become an integral part of his life from now on.


	79. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: Maec's obsession deepens and Kaimei is delivered into another fate. Yoshiko, Akemi, and Asuna all venture to learn how to handle what it is they are and become stronger in what is they have. Sebastein and Asuna come to terms and she learns more on the history of the succubus and incubus uppyr. A shock is delivered in the meeting of the ancient ones themselves; the ekimmu. Sebastein reveals a little back history of Eyal. Thank you all for reading and I am sorry for the delays. I have been on the road for the holidays. Please enjoy and I will be on a more regular updating schedule. As always I love to hear from you and please let me know what you think! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Given Surrender

Bitterness swept through his gut as he held his child. Kazaki was nestled in the most expensive silks and he would not allow anyone to hold him at the moment. He was in love and it was the single most profound thing he had ever felt. He knew without a doubt that Hikari was his. He did not doubt it now and he wondered how and when.

"Kaisei will you guard my son with your life?" Kaimei asked as he younger brother came in.

"Hai. You have to release him brother." Kaisei stated.

Kaimei reluctantly released his son to his brother and he looked pensive. He moved and he would search for her. He appeared in her early years and watched her. His heart clenched painfully and she was sleeping with only a light silk blanket. He appeared next to her and he very softly turned her jaw. Her full lips were parted slightly and he lowered his mouth. He did not touch her lips but only breathed against them. Her young eyes opened and she stared up at him.

"What?" She asked in a shocked whisper.

"Beautiful." He breathed out.

"You are Tomoshibi?" Asuna asked.

"Hai." He said phasing his clothes away.

"What are you…?" She asked gasping as he moved to lye against her.

"You should know me." He said breathing hard.

"Kaito?" She asked confused.

Anger surged through him but he said nothing. He began kissing her with such passion and he massaged his member against her and she cried out. Kaimei clasped his hands in hers tightly and just worked himself against her. Her lips trembled as he pressed against her just so.

"Why do you tease me?" She asked groaning.

"I will never take you against your will. Want me. I want you to want this. I will not allow my lusts to overpower my sense." He said straining.

"Please!" She said pushing her groin against his.

His eyes shut and he felt a shudder go down his spine and he gently took one hand and spread her nether lips wide. He pushed in slowly and it was agonizing to them both. It was meant to make her remember but it was torture to him as well.

"I love you." He said in a suddenly hoarse tone.

"What? What are you doing to me?" Asuna asked in a daze.

"I love you." Kaimei stated as he kissed her again.

His arms shook hard as he continued to move only inch by inch. He forced himself to stay corporeal and her claws were raking down his back. He would be torn up but it was glorious pain. She was becoming mindless and more primitive as he kept it slow. He cried out in the self inflicted torture and Asuna was trying to get him to move.

"Oh Kamis please. Need more. PLEASE!" She snarled out.

"Unfurl your legs onna. You will cramp." He said breathlessly.

Kaimei managed to guide one leg down and he held onto her thigh. Their grunts and moans were increasing as he could not hold out. He suddenly unleashed everything and she arched and screamed out. He was not aware if he took her in his true form or not. He was only aware of being with the onna he had become totally lost in and destined for. Her eyes were wide open and red as she experienced purity of pleasure. Her breath had left her as growls were soundless. Her long silver hair stuck to her back and she threw her head back and whined out as waves washed through her. He too was shaking as they fell from their mutual high. She fell back and he pulled back from her body. Kaimei nuzzled her neck and she gasped as he drank from her. Her shaking hands held the back of his head as he took her in. He finally released her neck and he cut his own neck with his claws. She met his eyes and she moaned as she took in his powerful blood. He needed to return to his own plane as he was drained beyond endure. She was strong and her hunger was unabated and wild in this era. He realized she had more control in her older guise and barely any in this time. She lay back and he leaned over her and kissed her very gently on her lips. He phased out and she would probably think it an erotic dream. He staggered as he appeared in Soul Society and he slid down a post. He shut his eyes and remembered his own childhood and his mighty father. Jing Hasegawa Zhang had been formidable. When his father had settled in Japan he had dropped the Jing clan name and simply became Hasegawa Zhang. He further alienated himself from his Shouten ancestry by giving his children decidedly Japanese names. Kaimei had adored his father as all of them had. Maec had destroyed him when he had killed his mother. The eldest son and now current ruler had sworn revenge upon the night wraiths for killing a good onna and man. Kaimei had always refused to tie himself to another as it meant certain death if something were to occur. Now he wanted it so badly. He was tearing himself apart and he blamed Kaito. She had been his intended and his parents had chosen wisely. He knew he would have loved her the second he saw her as Nakano Chiyo. He was in love with her as her corporeal self and it would destroy him he knew. Fury was eating him as his own brother had stolen from him. Kaimei stood slowly and went in search of Kaisei after entering his own portal. Fate had her ways of dealing with those who could and would traverse her highways. He knew if he was to cheat his own death then it would have to be at her hands. His younger brother handed over his son and he looked down into her eyes and he was lost.

Asuna knew without a doubt that things were going to explode with Kaimei. He was simply too strong a personality. He was Naraku's equal in the terms of arrogance and self assuredness. She was doomed the second the bastard had kissed her. She sighed and she was in Teru's office and he stared at her after she admitted she had made a mistake.

"You sit here and tell me you intend to go back a few years and stop yourself from killing Kaimei?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. I cannot allow myself to kill someone who will in the end be such a valuable ally." She said softly.

"What the hell is going on with you and the Tomoshibi? Kaito is a fugitive and Kaimei has been sporadically showing up in the timeline, out of place I might add." He growled.

"Do not start with me. Does your father ever pay attention?" Asuna demanded.

"No. Not really." He sighed.

"Is he really so old that he has lost touch with reality?" She asked.

"He is beyond ancient and I know not as I choose not to dwell there. I have never been interested in contemplating my own greatness." Teru snorted.

She barked in laughter and shook her head. Coming from him it seemed amusing to no end. He gave her a nasty look and she chuckled.

"Well I am going back." She said standing.

He shook his head as if to say, "Could I stop you?". She ported out and she found Juria sitting in a tree and she looked haunted. She hated that her well kept secrets had been so carelessly spoken and she stared down at the onna she had loved with all her might for all of her lives.

"Can you send me to when I kill Kaimei?" She asked.

"You open a can of worms Asuna. He is in love with you and he will look for any opportunity to take out Kaito. You were promised to him." She whispered.

"Do you not know?" Her soul daughter asked shocked.

"Know what my darling?" She asked narrowing amber eyes.

"I have given Kaimei a son." Asuna replied.

"I did not know!" She said shocked as she jumped down with ease.

They stared at the other and Juria knew the babe had been shielded from her vision. She was pissed but she nodded. She created the portal and her "daughter" focused it. Asuna stepped through and Juria ported to Teru's office. He sighed and waited for her tirade to begin.

She followed herself and it was eerie in her mind. She cocked her head to the side and decided that she did not like the jeans she had worn. She would allow herself to "kill" him but she would port in at the last second and grab him. Kaimei must have known and had allowed it. There was no other explanation knowing now how powerful he was. She should have at least been near death. Things happened fast and she moved with speed to fast to see and she was behind him. He stiffened when he felt her and she suddenly ported out with him in tow when her nami hit. She cursed as she was affected by her own yoki a little. Kaimei gasped in pain and she sliced her own wrists and presented them to him. He did not think and he snapped his fangs hard at her offering. He knew the second she had shown up so angry at him. Kaimei of course remembered but she had not. He had been so angry at Hikari and he had no intentions of killing his daughter, only to teach her a lesson. His eyes closed as he tasted her again.

"Kaimei?" She whispered.

He opened his eyes and they were incredibly pale green. He was dragging her down but she was powerful and she could have taken him. He knew it and so did she. He let her wrists go and he pulled her lips to his in a crushing grip. She whimpered as he seemed maddened. Kaimei made her clothes phase away and she was surprised. He remembered and he was desperate. He slammed inside of her and no words were spoken. He rolled them and his thrusts were harsh in their intensity but he needed her. Asuna was too shocked and surprised by what he was doing and she reacted by dragging him into a powerful climax before he could even attempt to take her spiritually. He fell against her and he made no moves to release her.

"Kaimei?" She asked.

"So tired of waiting for you." He said holding her head.

"Your anger, your hatred?" She asked.

"My way of dealing with my hatred of Kaito." He said in a raw whisper.

"You intended to kill your own niece!" She said angry.

"I would not! She is wild and will not listen. I felt a display would shock her. You always step in when I deal with my own." He accused.

"She is my daughter Kaimei." Asuna growled.

"She is my daughter as well!" He shouted.

They stared at the other and she dropped her jaw. Forbidden memories flitted through her brain and she stared at him.

"I let you think what you wanted. You thought it was Kaito touching you and it was me." He said bitterly.

"You but who restored Quon and what the hell?" She asked stunned.

"Oh that was Kaito. I do not bring back those whose time has come. I am not a Kami Asuna. I do not act like a Kami. The only thing Kaito did well was restore you." He said shaking in rage.

"All those times when I thought it was Kaito? All those times when I was taken from within?" She asked.

"The same way Kaito kept you from me, I kept you from him. I tried to take Hikari because she was MINE but like always you stomped and snarled. You ended up injuring me horribly. I had to allow my brother to claim MY daughter." Kaimei said clenching his teeth.

"Where is Kazaki?" She asked trying to stand.

"He is well taken care of I assure you! He is my boy and I will not allow Kaito near him." Kaimei snarled.

"Kaimei, I love my son. I want my son." She said getting angrier.

"Then go back to me like you swore. You are not his. I cannot help the twins as they are Kaito's but by the Kamis, Hikari and Kazaki are my children." He said furious and phased his clothes back on.

"You arrogant fuck!" She screamed at him.

"You have the gall to call me arrogant? You have given me two children of your loins onna, I have every right to be arrogant when it comes to you. I have been patient and I assure you that I have not touched another female since I have touched you." Kaimei yelled getting in her face.

"Why would you do that?" She yelled back.

"Because like an idiot, I love you so damn much that I have wished at times to not suffer so." He said as he made a portal and then phased out.

She was still within Soul Society and she ported to him. He was surprised and he turned to see her. He was in pain physically and his unrequited love destroying him. She had no care who saw it and she fell against him. He made a wounded sound as they kissed feverishly. Kaimei picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He fumbled and his long years of deception and games were over. He found his low bed and they fell on it. He slowly pulled back and stared down at her with his feelings written all over his face.

"I killed Maec not because of what he does to my people but what he did to you." He said fighting himself.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I cannot say. You straddle all eras now my beloved. You dwell not just here but all. Give yourself to me please. I am dying slowly and I have for millenniums." He said hoarsely.

His anger and his words from her young years made sense to her and he had tried to keep the timeline correct but she knew he had fathered Hikari and not Kaito. It was now no wonder he had gone so ballistic when he and his younger brother had fought on Fuji. He had said things that would hurt her when Kaito had confronted him. He had hurt her and then she had nearly killed him then too. He slipped inside of her and he cried out loudly.

"Kaimei, why did you make me love you?" She asked shaking.

"Because I cannot exist without you." He whispered against her lips.

Her face crumpled as she bared her all to him and he was lost. He was allying himself with his ancestors the Jings but he did not care. He loved her and he would have her now. She was pulling him in and he realized she knew how to bind them. She was giving him his desire and he almost wept. She had not even bound herself to Kaito. They had mated but not bound; Kaimei would be bound but not mated. Their combined cries culminated in the most glorious feeling and he fell against her. They had been in the spiritual and corporeal again as they had made love. He felt so complete and she had said she felt the same for him He felt the same from her and it made the many years of anguish worth it. He fell asleep with her in his arms and Hasegawa Kaimei had truly given of himself to another.

Maec's belly was finally healing but it had festered before it had begun to mend. His eyes were narrowed as he thought of his sweet enemy. He was certain she was a reborn wraith. She was corporeal but she had her powers from her previous life. It sickened him that the disgusting Tomoshibi had touched her but he could cure her of them. He _would_ cure her of them. Shan Lao was still in a death sleep from his little stunt and he had the Jing leader severely beaten for his act of defiance. He stood carefully and Sanra was on his bed watching her beloved brother-lover as he paced. He was not sharing his mind and it disturbed her but she would wait. He always came back to her and his pets only provided sport and nourishment. This woman disturbed her and she did not like feeling as such.

"Maec come back to bed." She pouted.

"Not right now. I want to see what my scouts have come up with." He said thoughtfully.

"I can take your mind off your discomfort." Sanra said smiling.

"I said not right now Sanra!" He shouted.

He left his bedroom in a flourish and she was stunned. He never yelled at her and he was certainly only loving with her. Maec sat down gingerly on his throne and another Shouten bowed face first before him.

"What have you found out?" He asked.

"My lord your daughter Sindari has returned sir and she has news for you." He said against the floor.

He nodded and he went to find his albino daughter. She was almost a Tomoshibi but she had shoki amongst other things. He could not bear to have her killed and she turned when she saw her father. She bowed low and he smiled softly.

"Hello my dear. What were you able to find out for your father?" He asked.

"She had a full Tomoshibi. Your thoughts are sound and it seems she may indeed be a reborn one. It is said Kaimei Hasegawa is mad for her." Sindari said.

"Is it possible for us to manipulate some Jings and get into the slip stream?" He asked.

"I can manage it my great father." She said kissing his hand.

"I am glad the Gods made you like us. You are beautiful like my Thei." He said cupping his cheek.

Sindari smiled and he left her presence. He would find her and he would tame the wild one. No one, net even his beloved Sanra, had made him so inflamed before. She was dangerous and gorgeous and he would cause her to break.

Kaimei's ear was pressed against her chest and he was snoring softly. She was running her hand through his golden mane and he had an air of peace about him that she had never seen. She could feel his happiness even though he did not speak it. He woke up slowly and he lifted his head.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Hai. Good morning." She said as she continued to run her hand through his hair.

"Hikari is alright?" He asked.

"She is returned to being Tomoshibi by Lei Jing." Asuna remarked.

Kaimei made a rude noise and she glared at him. He shifted on her and she realized he was inside of her. She gasped and she stared at him with smoldering eyes.

"I admit to being wanton. I have desired you badly." Kaimei admitted with a lazy smile.

"I am going to…Kaimei?" She asked groaning out loudly.

"A few things I can do. I never hated you. I was angry and jealous of Kaito. Onna allow yourself to fall. You torture us both holding back." He stated clenching his teeth.

She was wracked in blissful spasms and she heard him gasp. Her eyes rolled back and Asuna brutally kissed him. He returned it with much passion and he pulled away to breathe. Her eyes were closed and her chest was heaving. He smiled to himself and she could handle him.

"Asuna?" He murmured.

"Hai?" She asked.

"I am hungry." He said softly.

"Okay." She said knowing how he liked to feed.

Kaimei smiled softly and he spread her wide open. Kaito had never done this but then Kaimei was brazen in his own powers. He wanted her climax; he craved it and he would have it. She was shocked the Tomoshibi were not more numerous simply because they were incredibly sensual creatures. She came off the bed a little as he took her in and she yelped out. It seemed he was starving and he finally released her. He lay beside her and his hand played along her belly.

"I will send you to get Kizaki." He said softly as he took a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

She turned to look at him and he was going to cause her to become insane with need.

"I have much time to make up for. Will you feed our son?" Kaimei asked.

"Hai." She whimpered.

"That pleases me." Kaimei said as he bent his head down and licked the bud into his mouth.

He spent the rest of the day teasing and touching her. He could not stop and she was shaky when he finally did release her to go retrieve their newborn son. It surprised her how loving he was being considering she had just attempted to kill him. He explained he knew that she did not know. He knew it was not the same "her". She grew bewildered and just nodded. She was again in the past and she was fixing to invoke the gate into Soul Society when she felt Maec. She began growling and she turned to see him. He was staring at her and it was obvious he was lusting.

"You know Shan Lao well do you not?" He asked purring.

"I know many things tr'Awnhi." She said flippantly.

"Oh?" He asked with a raised blackish brow.

"Hai. Go back home and fuck yourself for it is not your time." She said sneering.

"I have every intention of going home and fucking you woman." He said grinning softly.

"I grant you that you did not rape me in the traditional sense. It is a trick employed often by Shouten and often by your clan. I have fought the tr'Awnhi all of my adult life and I will continue to do so until you all are dead. You ally yourselves with monsters and you all are monsters and you will die as monsters." She said allowing Konkisaiga to appear.

"You were Tomoshibi once. I admit that idea is unsettling but you have grown as a daemon. What you are boggles my mind." Maec said trying desperately to suppress his raging lust.

"Want to know something Maec? You killed me. I should hate you with everything in me but you are a stupid fuck so I suppose I shall I have to excuse it." She taunted.

"Why would I kill a useless Tomoshibi?" He growled.

"I was a Sahen." She said watching his face.

"Pardon me?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. My name was Nakano Chiyo. That is a Japanese name so I suspect it was changed." Asuna said gripping her fang tightly.

"Your name was Isha Sahen." He said in sudden remembrance.

"Isha? So I was to be killed because I was Tomoshibi?" Asuna growled.

"You were a child. You would have been spared if you had shown any Shouten abilities." He growled out.

"It was not me. It was Sana." She suddenly realized.

Maec stiffened totally at that name and he stared at her in shock.

"Do not mention that name ever again!" Maec snarled.

"You killed me to get to her." Asuna stated.

"She was Shouten and she birthed a Tomoshibi. She had a corporeal for a lover! She denied me for a damn blood bag!" He roared.

"You were in love with her." Asuna said shocked.

"It was a very long time ago and perhaps I need kill you again." Maec said cruelly.

"I see I shall have to speak with my former mother. She keeps much back." Asuna grumbled.

"Excuse me?" He asked shocked.

"You think I am the only one reborn? You killed us both but the Kamis gave us new life. She is more powerful then even I." She said in a mocking tone.

"If I cannot have Sana then I will have Isha." He said suddenly.

He was suddenly in front of her and he had her jaw. He was not hurting her at all and it surprised her. He was however exerting tremendous yoki in suppressing her uppyr ones. She snarled and he made her look at him. Maec walked her backwards into a tree and just stared at her.

"I grew up with her at my father's court. She was so beautiful you know. She was so soft and so beautiful. I wanted her for as long as I could remember. Men flocked to her constantly and I hated it. I was the crowned prince and she only bowed to me. When she reached maturity she left for years at a time. You do favor her you know. I see it now. You are as lovely as your spirit mother." He whispered.

"So you killed us both. How very original of you. You are sick." She growled.

"She was Shouten. She had no business with a blood bag. You are corporeal but you are not truly a canine are you? You are becoming more and more the blood drinker you are. You must be pulling further and further away from your corporeal life. That is amusing you know. You will come full circle and I will applaud it." He said running a claw along her lower lip.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" She hissed.

"No. I have been fantasizing about you. Now knowing who you are makes it so much sweeter." He said phasing their clothes away.

She began struggling and he was angry.

"You give yourself to Kaimei do you?" He asked in fury.

"He is not a demented fool." She said ready to spit on him.

"Oh here we go again." He said rolling his eyes.

"Idiot." She hissed.

"She is my half sister if it helps." He laughed.

"No it really does not." Asuna yelled.

"Well my dear, it happens all the time in many, many cultures. Grow up little girl." Maec remarked.

"Because it happens in other cultures does not make it correct." Asuna said.

"You are acting droll for someone capable of such amazing passion. Are you like that with all your mates darling little succubus?" He asked then nipped along her jaw.

She was revolted as he dared to touch her but he was not harming her. He was in fact being quite gentle except for his tremendous hold on her yoki. She knew he was truly a powerhouse and she also knew she could fight nearly on par with him. His full lips found hers and she tried to bit into his tongue but he dominated it. She suddenly whimpered as he slipped a single finger inside of her as he mated her tongue. He slowly withdrew from her lips and kept stroking her sensitive spot within her core.

"You are a bastard! You evil son of a bitch." She whined.

"Again how droll. What is evil? What is good? I know power and I know strength. I also know passion and you may find it hard to believe but I know love." He whispered in her ear.

"Stop! I do not want this." She groaned.

"Oh you lie so smoothly." He said in a husky tone.

"You know nothing Maec tr'Awnhi! Your version of love is destruction and your version of passion is perversion." She growled out as her body geared up for a huge release.

"Says you? Damn you! Climax for me!" He growled.

Her claws gouged the tree bark and she fought back her body. He released his shoki and she exploded. She saw stars and she screamed out as he pinned her with his body.

"I am going to have to feed from you now but by the Gods it is worth it. Your face is so beautiful." He said in a hoarse tone in her ear.

"I hate you. You bastard!" She hissed through her spasms.

"You will not always say that I assure you." Maec said kissing her neck.

He pulled her down and she needed the shoki gone. She shut her eyes as he fed from her and she gasped as yet again he made her convulse. Maec was almost in agony, he wanted her so badly. He could not believe this was Sana's daughter. He lost his head and he was suddenly between her thighs. He lifted her up a little as he slammed into her and she groaned and hissed loudly.

"You will be mine woman. Since Sana is lost to me, I will have Isha." He said groaning.

She cried out and Maec fell on her as he kissed her with conviction and passion. She was mewling and Hanaj had similar passion in him. Maec caught the thought but he dismissed it as he brought them both to fulfillment. She hated herself and he was catching his breath.

"How do you know of my son Hanaj?" He demanded.

She refused to answer and he turned to stare at her. He growled loudly and he sat up.

"He is one of my favorite children. How do you know my son?" He demanded again.

"Because Hanaj chose me over his clan. I gave him his own son named Khellian." She sneered.

Maec's jaw actually dropped and it suddenly dawned on him why Hanaj had fallen the day Bai Jing had escaped. This woman was bound to his son and he stared down at her.

"You threaten my son." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Hanaj is better then you. Hanaj is a real man. He has no need to be a sick bastard." She snarled at him.

Maec knew he could not harm her lest he harm his beloved Hanaj. He had been at his birth and he had given him everything he could. There still was distance between them and Maec hated it. He hated that his younger son was alienated from him and he neared her face.

"You know Hanaj so well?" He demanded.

"I know him more then you ever will." Asuna said looking for her clothes.

"Is that so? You think Hanaj will have you?" Maec said nearly snarling in fury.

"He already does." She laughed.

He phased her clothes back and he slapped her hard. She was thrilled that she had infuriated him and Maec was looking quite pissed. His mind was going and she found an opening in his yoki. She let her Dakkasou flow and she shoved her hand through his leg and he fell. He cursed her and she kicked him in the head and he went sprawling. He had lost his concentration and she flung him away. He phased out and behind her and she elbowed him. He doubled over as his stomach was still tender and he coughed up bile. She ported out quickly and she appeared on Fuji. She felt dirty and quite disgusting and she called on Kaimei. He appeared a few moments later but Maec was right behind as Kaimei flung her back. Both males looked quite angry and what appeared a fang appeared in Kaimei's hand but nothing like Asuna had ever seen before. Maec's arm shifted into a weapon and they began fighting. She had to duck to avoid being struck and both men were intent it seemed upon the destruction of the other.

"You dare show yourself here!" Kaimei roared.

"I go where I want filth! I will destroy you Tomoshibi!" Maec snarled.

Maec saw an opening and he shoved his morphed glass like limb through Kaimei's stomach and Asuna snarled and screamed at the same time. She jumped forward and released a nami that had an inky black color and released in a powerful shockwave effect. Maec had no time to react and he shrieked in the wraith way. Asuna turned to Kaimei who was bleeding badly and she scented the shoki of the Shouten all over him and she panicked. She helped him lay down and she pressed her hands to the wound to try and staunch the bleeding.

"Kaimei." She said in a quivering tone.

"You came back." He said in a shaky tone.

"I came for our son. You are alive in my era. I ported in just as I was about to do it." She said leaking some Dakkasou into his wound.

He hissed as it burned and slowly sealed his wound. She leaned her head over him and sank her fangs in and he cried out. She made it feel good to counteract the Shouten shoki and he stared up at the blue sky. She was saving him without thought and he lifted a hand to rest on the back of her head.

"I am so happy you came to me." He whispered.

She continued to drain the shoki and he gasped as she made it more intense.

-You have made me need you. - She pathed.

"Hai but I need you as well." He murmured.

"I will take you into Soul Society. I have my amulet." She said invoking a gate.

He was surprised but she helped him to stand and they walked through the portal. She ported to Seagaia and settled him into a bed. She looked around and it was beautiful and peaceful.

"Are there healers amongst the Tomoshibi?" She asked brushing his hair out of his face.

"Of course. You are lovely right now. Kazaki is in the adjoining room. Can you bring him to me please?" He asked softly.

She nodded and she walked into a very opulent nursery. Kaimei had gone all out for his son and Kazaki's cradle was lined in silk and he was there making soft noises. Kaita was there as well and he stared at her.

"Hello." She said to him.

"You are his lover?" Kaita asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"He loves you. I never thought it possible that Kaimei would fall in love but thank you. He is backing off the rest of us." He smiled.

She grinned at him and lifted up her Tomoshibi son. He yawned and she brought him to Kaimei and the Tomoshibi ruler sat up with effort. She laid him in his arms and he looked so tender and she was choked up. She would never have thought him capable of such and she sat on the bed next to him.

"You can feed him?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

Asuna undid her haori and Kaimei laid their son in her arms and she laid her head back as he began to feed. Kaimei was awestruck in the simplicity and the beauty of the moment and he just watched as mother nourished child.

"Brother shall I call on a healer?" Kaita called from the other room.

"Hai please." Kaimei called.

Kaimei settled back and enjoyed this moment and knew he would cherish it for the rest of his life.

Asuna was back and she was staring at her hand and contemplating what had occurred. She was tired of waiting around and she was damn well going to start something now. She ported to Shenyang and she went in search of her cousin. She had been contemplating Akemi's existence and wondered if Akemi would eventually evolve into a succubus as well. She found Daichi first and it still unnerved her to see him hardened. It did not seem natural but then he was devilishly handsome to begin with but Akemi was right and the boy had grown up somehow and had become downright sexy. He oozed it and he smiled at her. She gave him a hug and he brought her to Akemi. Her cousin was sitting amongst Ryukotsusei and Ang Chi. She had not told him about the DNA tests and at the moment she had no intentions of it.

"Akemi a word if you do not mind." She said softly.

"Asuna are you okay?" She asked getting up.

"I am okay but I need you for something. Boys your mate and I are going on a mission." She said as the two women walked away.

Ang Chi sighed and Ryukotsusei looked amused. Akemi walked beside her cousin and Asuna ported them to Paris. Akemi looked around surprised as Asuna was too. There stood Yoshiko and she looked pissed.

"Chichi was attacked again. It is high time we put down these bitches Suna. It is high time we figure out what it is we are." Yoshiko said in a nasty tone.

"Is father all right?" She asked concerned.

"Oh he is fine. He tore the nasty little thing up. Thing is Asuna they seem to want him. This is not the first time they have been after him. This is like the third time. Haha is still asleep. That cunt really nearly killed her." Yoshiko stated shaking her head.

"Fine. Sebastein will be here soon I am sure of it. I suggest we all go back as he suggested. I got sidetracked in Rome." Asuna murmured sheepishly.

"Well we will not be this time." Akemi said hopefully.

"What about Masami?" Yoshiko asked.

"She does not show succubus tendencies. You show a few but I bet we can pull them out. The twins are all inu. Osamu acts a mix which means he may be more one then the other. We shall see." Asuna considered.

They nodded and Sebastein did appear. He was surprised to see three females and Asuna crossed her arms as she watched him. He was really annoyed with her but he was cool headed.

"What do we have here?" He asked in French.

"This is my cousin Lady Akemi and my sister Lady Yoshiko." Asuna stated watching Sebastein.

"Oui welcome to Paris." He said smirking.

"Oh he is a flirt." Akemi said smiling.

"He is over the top is what he is Akemi." Her cousin snorted.

"You would be further along if you had heeded my request you stubborn woman!" Sebastein snapped at her.

"You are not my master Sebastein." Asuna hissed.

"No I am not but I could help you. You are so smart woman." He smarted off.

Yoshiko looked over at Akemi and they smiled at the other. It was obvious to them what Asuna could not see. They shook their head and waited for the two to finish insulting the other.

"I will return to you in the past. I apologize for getting sidetracked Sebastein." She said in retort.

"Some side track woman. I hear you attacked Danika and managed to have two more children. Bravo though on both." He smirked.

Asuna growled and she neared him. She got within an inch of his face and she was ready to rip him to pieces. His sexy, lazy grin was making her crazy.

"You just turn me on when you think such violent things. Go back oui. I look forward to training you." He said laughing and he ported away.

"Quite the fellow Sister." Yoshiko said.

"Bastard!" She snarled.

"Hai. I say we go home and pack. Make love to our men and then meet in the West in the morning. You Asuna take your pick." Akemi said laughing softly.

"Oh well Cousin you are right behind my dear and you too Shiko." She snapped.

"I only have Ling." She snorted.

"You want Urahara as well." Asuna replied.

"Hai maybe but I have not forgiven him." Yoshiko snorted.

The onna ported out and Asuna was tapping her foot. She ported to Sebastein and he jumped nearly a mile high as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"You make me insane." She growled.

"Oh?" He asked raising a light brown brow.

"Hai." She snapped.

She grabbed him and slammed him against a Grecian style column. He looked angry at her handling him as such and she hovered her lips over his.

"You will tell me what you want out of me. You will tell me now before I do anything more." She said as her lips brushed his.

"I want what that bitch denied me. I want what you deny me." He said as his chest heaved.

"Explain Sebastein. Your cryptic crap is annoying." Asuna growled softly.

"I was a fool and allowed myself to fall in love with Danika. She ended up giving that freak Stasio children but she did not want them. He forced her hand by giving her a castle and many riches. Vlad was demanding heirs from his kin I am sure. I wanted her and I wanted her love. I wanted what most male incubus does not want; I wanted love and a family but I am ancient." He said feeling the soft skin of her lips against his.

"So you want what? Speak it aloud Sebastein." She commanded.

"I want more then this oneness. I want more then solitariness!" He cried softly.

"Now or back then Sebastein?" Asuna asked softly.

"I have wanted it for the past two or three thousand years. Leave me be." Sebastein said shoving her back.

"You pursue and demand of me always Sebastein. Now you will have me." She said threading her fingers through his modern, shaggy cut hair.

His multi-faceted green eyes widened as she crushed her lips to his. Sebastein did not think at all. He could not think as he felt her press against him and their tongues slipped and tasted. Sebastein ended up with his own hands buried in her hair as they devoured each other. The incubus ported them to his bed and he slowly pulled her shirt off of her shoulders and he cupped her breasts as her continued to kiss her. Asuna continued to assault his mouth as she covered his hands with her hers. His expert hands unlatched her bra that hooked in the front. Sebastein continued to brush her nipples and kiss her deeply. He very slowly withdrew from her mouth and he breathed hard.

"This will be beautiful and amazing." He said softly.

"Then quit talking incubus." She growled.

He smirked widely at her as her hands drifted to his black trousers and ripped them open. He was inflamed with her want but he stopped.

"Sebastein!" She snarled.

"No. Not yet." He said pulling from her.

Her eyes were wide and she looked pissed off. He turned his jaw to the side for her to feed at least and she was on him in a second. She sank her fangs deeply and he cursed softly. She was going to make him regret his restraint and the ungodly pleasures of her bite coursed through him. It was amplified simply because they were the same species. His cries were erotic and she was relentless as she fed. Sebastein ended up jerking up and she had wrapped her hand around his member.

"Oui!" He screamed out as he shuddered against her.

She felt his essence hot and coating her fingers. She was aching herself and she was ready to rape him. She could not describe the desire any other way.

"Want you to take me in the past. Gods so good." He said in a lethargic tone.

"Hungry." She growled.

"Then go home." He said falling back.

He hissed when he felt her tongue and she was aggressively licking and sucking him. He arched his upper body and he would not last a second. She wanted to couple and she was going to get her way. The female of the species was simply more erotic and in many ways more powerful. Sebastein shook as riveting tremors shook his body. He reached for her and his fingers laced in her hair and his other hand shook visibly. It was never this good with another regular daemon or mortal. They could not do what his own could and he had diverted from his norm and had fallen in love with that evil whore Danika. His face contorted as she continued to bring him slowly, inch by inch closer to falling off the proverbial cliff and she was going to drain him. She had no idea what she was doing but he did not care. She could fuck him into a coma at the moment and he would welcome it. The explosion took him by surprise and the force of it literally knocked the breath out of him. His voice came out raw as he cried out so many words in ancient Celt and Frankish.

"Sebastein?" She growled softly.

"Oui?" He whispered.

"I need you." She said as she slowly kissed up from his groin and belly.

"I cannot take much more. You are draining even me." He said with a weak tone.

"I have barely gotten started." She stated with red eyes.

"Oh but you have made me climax twice already in very little time. You are relentless little one. You must drive your mates crazy." He said laying his head back and groaning.

"Shut up! This is not a lesson or instruction. You are not screaming out my name enough incubus." She said then took a flat nipple into his mouth.

He groaned in utter delight as she tongued his sensitive nub almost brutally. She was biting it and he moaned louder.

"What do you want me to say?" He whined.

-I told you. - She purred in his mind.

"You wish me to scream your name? Asuna? There! Asuna." He said in the grips of more mind blowing pleasure.

She released his nub and it was bleeding a little and she lifted her lips to his. She attacked his mouth and he met her assault with eagerness. She climbed into his lap and he bit back a loud groan as she joined with him. Asuna was touching him physically and mentally which he was not used to. Telepathy was a means of communicating and not a means of joy. It hit him she was an all or nothing person. She consumed her partner or she had nothing to do with them and she was claiming him as her own. His now red eyes were shut as she was sharing in his ecstasy. Her moans were escalating and he was sure his mortal neighbors could hear the loud lovemaking. He was glad they were in Paris where amor was expected and she laughed in his mind at the thought and she kissed him more softly. Again the culmination took him by surprise, it was brought on by her powerful spasms and it felt so different from the one time they had coupled before. Intensity of blinding proportions rocked his very foundations and he had to lie back as his he felt out of kilter. It felt like he was spinning and the pressure was crushing. She was experiencing the same and her head was nestled against his shoulder. She sank her fangs in his juncture and it shocked him into alertness a little and he screamed. It did not hurt but she had done it with such force. She let it go and she presented him with her wrist.

"Bite sure and hard. I want her to see it when I battle her. I want her to know that you belong to me. I am going to take everything she ever had and I am going to destroy her slowly. Hai harder. Mark me Sebastein damnit! Harder." She growled out in a passionate tone.

He groaned at her words and he damn near crushed her bone. She was shaking above him and he was shaking under her. The significance of this was important to her canine nature he was sure but it thrilled him nonetheless. He released her wrist and she fell beside him and his eyes were still closed.

"I have to sleep. I cannot move." He groaned.

"Okay." She murmured.

"You will go back in the morning no?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Why did you do this?" Sebastein asked barely awake.

"You needed to shut up." Asuna chuckled.

He snorted and he drifted off. She lay beside him and this had been utterly amazing. She fell asleep with him and laced her fingers in his.

Akemi was in the shrine taking care of the incense and saying prayers. She had spoken to Ang Chi and Daichi about the training and they agreed. Ryukotsusei was in the past on recon and she was surprised but she was now doing her duties as the dragon lady. She laughed at herself at the thought of being a "dragon lady". She felt a presence behind her and she turned to see her brother in law.

"Ryuu?" She asked softly.

"I was coming to pray. How are you sister?" He asked.

"I am well. I have not seen you much." She commented.

"No." He said walking past her and settling on his knees.

He lowered his forehead to the floor and whispered several prayers. Akemi watched as he prayed for his dead mate and child. Asuka had been so sweet and so calm and Akemi's heart hurt for him. She neared him and laid her hand on his shoulder and he sighed softly.

"Thank you Kemi." He whispered.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Akemi asked with a soft tone.

"I know not." He said choked up.

"Okay Ryuu. Good night." She said kissing his white head.

"Kemi please." He whimpered out suddenly.

She stopped when she heard his plea and she came to stand behind him. He was dressed in old style clothes; haori and hakama. They were plain and white and blended with his hair as his shoulders slumped.

"Ryuu? What is wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I feel so weak. I feel so alone." He said softly.

"Tell me what you need. What may I do?" She asked.

"Akemi, I have avoided you because I have been unable to get that night out of my head. I have been unable to forget how it felt to be with someone I loved." Ryuu said in a defeated tone.

"Do you love me Ryuu?" She asked.

"How could I not? Most of us do. Most of the dragon clan did. We all would have been your slaves." Ryuu said.

She laughed softly and he made a noise. She walked around and made him look up at her. His pale eyes held moisture and she lowered her lips to his. It was not meant as a passionate caress but as a comforting one. Ryuu lifted a clawed hand and cupped her cheek and pressed his mouth to hers more firmly and she was a little surprised. He sought entrance to her mouth and she groaned a little as his tongue ran along the seam of her lips. She opened her lips and he pulled her down. She moaned as he undid her kimono and this was not her normally shy and reserved brother in law. He was wracked with memories and it dawned on her it was the anniversary of Asuka's death. She allowed herself to be undone and her hands went to his haori and she pushed it open. He gasped when he felt her tiny hands and he would hate himself later. Ryuu had always, always loved her dearly. He had always venerated this tiny onna and he had become totally in love with her since she had taken him that one time. She allowed him his will and he felt her fingers lightly brush his scales down his back and he bit back his need to roar out. She wanted him to feel and feel wonderful. This was not sex and it was a need, an expression. He was captivated as she moved and sighed under him. As tiny as she was; her legs were toned and he ran his hand up her thigh. His Asuka had been a rare brown dragon. She had been a beauty but Akemi was always in his mind a near goddess. He could taste a little sweat on her delicious skin as they both arched and moaned softly. She was slowly moving her hips to meet his. Ryuu managed to angle her lips to meet his and he kissed her deeply as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. He desperately tried to prepare himself for her yoki but it smashed into him and he suddenly flooded her in his seed. He was left breathless and tears dampened his cheeks.

"I am sorry Kemi. I needed you." He said burying his nose in her juncture.

"You never need apologize to me Ryuu. You have been one of my dearest friends always and you have stood by me as few have. You may have me however you need and never feel guilt. I will be your shelter whenever you need." She said softly.

His only answer was to kiss her more and she gasped when he began to move within her again. She was overwhelmed in him and he was immersed in her.

Yoshiko was in Karakura Town where she had not been in a long while. She stood near the Urahara Shop and she saw several shinigami enter and leave. She pursed her lips and she walked towards the small establishment. She entered and she heard the bearded man and Kisuke arguing playfully.

"Hello Kisuke." She said with arms crossed.

Urahara stopped mid stutter and he turned around. It had been more then a year since he had seen Yoshiko. Her long ebony hair was pulled up and she wore a Chinese style dress that hugged every curve she had. The red played up her eyes and he was staring he knew.

"Uhh…hello." He stammered.

"Thought you had gotten rid of me?" She asked walking a little closer.

"It was not my intention of getting rid of you. I wanted to see you happy." Kisuke said gulping.

"Well I am thrilled that Ling has returned to me. I have wondered about you though. You were obviously bored." Yoshiko said with a little anger in her tone.

"I was not! Yoshiko, I am not doing this okay? You are happy." He said taking his hat off.

She neared him and she wanted to see his reaction and she neared his lips to hers. His eyes widened and he watched her face.

"I am having problems it seems becoming pregnant. Perhaps with all your knowledge you may be able to help me?" She whispered against his mouth.

"Wh-what?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. I am having issues conceiving. I am unsure if it is me or Ling. No, I have not gone to my sister's children because I am ashamed I suppose." Yoshiko said then stepped back.

"I can check it out." He said.

She sauntered into his main room and he watched her legs. She was low heels and he bit back a groan. She was being provocative on purpose but she needed help. Kisuke followed and she had seated herself on a tatami mat and she was unbuttoning the dress at the Mandarin collar. It fell away to expose a black bra that barely covered her breasts and he knew she wore thongs. The silk stockings were sexiest. He fought himself and he lost. She was trying to see if he would respond and he attacked her mouth. Her hands were buried in his pale blonde hair and his slight beard tickled her face. He slowly pulled back and he met her face as his eyes searched hers.

"Shiko are you serious about having problems?" He asked.

"Hai. Ling is distraught. He blames himself and I am unsure of myself. Why did you abandon me Kisuke?" She asked softly.

"You cried in your sleep. Oh Kamis Shiko. Hai! Hai okay. Okay." He muttered.

She had opened her thighs and she had undone his loose green pants. He leaned over her and he joined with her. Her reddened lips gasped and he melted against her.

"What do you want Shiko?" He asked as he moved within her.

"Give me what he cannot. Please Kisuke! I want a pup so badly. I was okay with it before but I want to be a mother. Asuna has so many and I have none." She cried softly.

He was stunned and he stopped moving. She looked at him angrily and he started to shake his head no and tears spilled from her eyes. He was weak when it came to onna's tears and he wiped them away with his thumb. Suddenly their lips crashed against the other and he could not tell her no. Kisuke had no idea what the hell was wrong with him but she wanted this and he realized she was going to get it. The longer they made love the more frenzied he became. They reached the end at the same time and Yoshiko bit into his permanent gigai and he groaned out. He was panting softly as he held onto her and she was growling.

"You knew I would want to touch you the second I saw you. You know I love it when you wear red." He said in a bemused tone.

"Hai well I wanted what I wanted." Yoshiko murmured.

"What's going on Shiko?" He asked as he brushed her cheek with his nose.

"Asuna, Akemi, and I are all going into the extreme past tomorrow. I intend to pull what succubus yoki I have out and I am going to help my sister decimate our enemies. My Haha is still in a death sleep and they have been coming after my chichi." She hissed softly as he pulled out.

"Why I wonder are they coming after your sire?" He asked lying beside her.

"I have thought about it and my only answer is that my mother does not exhaust him. My Haha may feed off of him but it never drains him. The succubus may have figured that out too and they may wonder what makes Chichi different. My father is truly the strongest inu in silver history. Asuna is inu but I mean pure inu and that would be Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Yoshiko explained.

"So when your sister's soul reincarnated between your mother and father…" Kisuke stated.

"DNA wise she came from two of the most powerful taiyoukai known at the time. Her soul gives her unique abilities but her current parentage gives her the vessel to handle such yoki. My Chichi is so much calmer then he used to be. He was always collected but he would wipe out anyone or anything in a heart beat in the Sengoku Jidai." She explained.

"I imagine. You leave in the morning?" He asked kissing her temple.

"Hai." She said yawning.

"Shiko can you wait for me to figure out if it is you or Ling?" He asked brushing loose strands of her hair through his fingers.

She nodded and she felt weary. She ended up porting them to his room and they wrapped up in a blanket. She closed her brown eyes and she wondered why she was the one that had to be barren. She figured it was because she looked like her mother.

Asuna woke up and Sebastein was still out. She sat up and stretched; she stood slowly and searched around his town house. She went to his kitchen and did not figure there would be much in the way of food but there was a fully stocked fridge. She saw some chocolate of some sort and she grabbed it. She spooned the decadent concoction and this was one thing she would bless the ningen for. She was also happy that chocolate did not affect inu youkai the way it affected domestic inu. Sebastein stumbled out of his room still groggy and he smiled at her with his sexy smile.

"Surprised you have food." She said licking the spoon.

"I can have liquids you know." He laughed.

"Kamis this stuff is divine." She said eating the rest of the bowl.

"That is chocolate mousse. You have not had it before?" He asked raising a brow.

"No! It is so good." She groaned.

"Stop! It sounds like you are in the midst of an orgasm woman." He said grinning.

"Sorry." She said brushing past him.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" He asked.

"Hai." Asuna practically purred as she licked the spoon.

"I swear you like the cat that ate the canary." Sebastein stated.

"I am not a neko!" She growled.

He laughed more and he grabbed some white wine and poured himself some and flopped in an overstuffed chair. He eyed her and she was still naked. He watched her as she moved and she came and sat near him.

"What are your intentions?" He asked.

"Wondering what would happen if I smeared this stuff on you." She said with a grin on her face.

"No! That stuff is sticky." He said wrinkling his nose.

She dipped her finger in the small bowl and trailed it down his belly. He hissed in annoyance and she laved her tongue along it. He shut his eyes and she had a worse appetite then he did.

"Save yourself for me in the past." He said grunting.

"Why when you are right here?" She demanded.

"But I am tired and I wish for some rest. We ended up together five times." He murmured.

She gave him a nasty look and he rolled his eyes. She ported to his room and she went to his bathroom and she turned on the shower. Asuna stepped into the steam and quickly cleaned herself and stepped out. She dried herself off and went to his closet and pulled out a white shirt and put the jeans she wore back on. She wandered back into his living room and he was sprawled out on his antique couch clad only in his boxers. He was quite alluring and Asuna suppressed her vicious lust.

"It is normal for you to feel that way by the way." He yawned.

"You are not feeling it?" She asked surprised.

"Oui I am but remember I am far older then you and I have learned to suppress it. At times it becomes overwhelming." He stated opening an eye.

"I have figured out why our kind is so dangerous." She said sitting by his feet.

She picked up one foot and began massaging it. He groaned as she massaged it deeply.

"Every species has to procreate so the drive to mate is basic and natural. We feed off the two very essential things in life." Asuna stated softly.

"Oui." He nodded as she moved to his other foot.

"You wished to be taken and a kept man Sebastein. I am a very vicious onna." She stated as she lightly ran her claws over the bottom of his foot.

"Tickles!" He snapped out.

"So? Now I am sure my sister and cousin will be here soon. Talk until then. Can you suppress yourself if I am pleasuring you?" She asked wickedly.

"No." He snapped again.

"Shall we found out?" Asuna grinned.

"No please. I tell you that you fed from me last eve. I do not mean you just fed from my blood but you fed from my very aura and powers." Sebastein tried to explain.

"I see. I could even kill you?" She asked perplexed.

"You could kill another succubus Asuna. You are not normal for a succubus but neither was Danika." He said cupping her chin.

"If I enjoyed onna then I could kill Danika in the act?" She asked almost evilly.

"No. She has much what do you call it?" He asked tracing her bottom lip.

"Yoki." She said nipping his finger.

"She has much of this yoki. She is like a battery like you are. She absorbs it like you do but she unleashes it totally different then you. You are a purely air daemon whereas she is not. She enjoyed the kill so much and she enjoyed the fire burning." He said watching her.

"Did she ever bare any children by you?" She asked softly.

"Oui. She bore me a son. She killed him after he was born. I tried to get to him but that damn sister of hers stopped me. I almost killed her that night too. I was almost as strong as she was. I burned terribly and I slept for centuries. I told her to give me my child and rot in hell. She chose to kill him and try to kill me." He said looking away.

"You realized who I was back in the seventeenth century." Asuna murmured.

"Oui. I have been aware of you for some time. Your mate Eyal is no friend of mine and his parents are even worse." He said sitting up.

"His parents? They abandoned him." She said sitting next to him.

"Oui they did. Ayille and Kerr were evil, wretched beings. They are Ramanga and they are cousin to the ekimmu who in turn are the oldest of all blood drinkers. We all fall under the genus of uppyr but the different species of blood drinkers is where we differ. Wraith and succubus are closest in relation and they intermingle well. A babe born to a wraith-incubus-succubus couple will be a corporeal wraith which in turn will become its spirit form in old age. Pure wraiths are infantile ekimmu is all." He said watching her face.

She was assimilating the information and she was a little confused.

"You were a Tomoshibi wraith in your first incarnation correct? You were born to a succubus mother and your soul is that of a former wraith. You are predominantly blood drinker in soul so you are returning to your natural state. Since you are succubus this life it is easier for your soul to handle all of your yoki." Sebastein said gently.

"Yet my original body was that of a halfing inu and Tomoshibi." She said flatly.

"So you had dog in you all along?" He asked smirking.

"Hai." She smiled.

"Our blood is like a virus in a way. It will take over whatever. No matter if you were half toad you would still be a blood drinker." He murmured.

"Can you tell me if I can stop myself from taking in auras and yoki during the act?" Asuna asked softly.

"Not that I know of. It is what you are. It is what you were born to be. Screw the critics Asuna. You were Queen and you were a warrior. You answer to no one but yourself." Sebastein stated flatly and with a shrug.

"I should have come to you sooner." She replied in shame.

"I defend my emotions and my person by appearing arrogant and an asshole oui. I am sorry I put you off with my manner. I have been used to dealing with such monstsers all of my life that meeting you has been quite eye opening. I think the canine daemon in you does temper your morals, I really do believe that." Sebastein said.

"What about yourself?" Asuna asked.

"I was a monster in my extreme youth. I have paid many a penance I assure you." He said looking away.

Asuna was touched by his words and he felt her lips press to his cheek and then trailed soft kisses down his neck. Sebastein groaned softly as she nipped the skin as well and she splayed her hands across his chest and she plucked his male nubs. He gasped harshly and she realized how sensitive his were.

"You must have had them pierced at one time." She chuckled.

"Oui. Oh God please do not stop." He groaned.

"I will not. I should like to make love to you but I do not think you can handle it." She smiled.

"No, I cannot. It does not hurt my pride to admit that you are stronger then I am." He said in a loud groan.

She could not stop herself and made herself hold back completely. Sebastein was amazed but she had him take her this time and his arms were shaking hard as he tried to maintain his composure. His wife used to be such a pleasure as well until his love turned into a burning hatred. It hit Sebastein that she was probably still in a fertile period and he tried to pull back but she locked her legs tightly around his hips as he rode out his massive release. She was sweating profusely and it was incredibly erotic as she too exploded.

"Not wise Asuna." He said falling against her.

"Why is it not wise?" She asked.

"I have told you that you are fertile. You will remain that way for about a century at a time. You will go about every century to century and a half in cycles. You are obviously in the midst of one now. My own mother had many, many children." He explained.

"And you have none. There is something wrong with that." She said growling in contentment as he pulled back.

He felt the others in the city and he sighed. He grabbed her and ported them to his shower. He took the quickest shower known to man and daemon alike and he slipped out. She again dressed in the discarded clothes. They ported to Akemi and Yoshiko who both had bags over their backs.

"Ready?" Akemi asked.

"Hai. I will see you in the past then Sebastein. Will I find these Ramanga in the past that far back?" She asked.

"Stay away from them Asuna! I mean it! Our kind and the Ramanga do not get along at all. They are psi uppyr who revel purely in torture. Whereas we feed on pleasure and sex; they feed on fear and death." He warned.

"How come Eyal is not like that?" She asked.

"Because he was raised by mortals. I promise you he has a horrid temper and he has it in him. Why do you think Stasio was such an evil bastard? Stasio was not raised by mortals. He was raised by uppyr and your Eyal was controlled by a Shouten wraith that gloried in the evil nature of the Ramanga soul. Stay away Asuna. They are black souls." Sebastein stated.

"Then what the hell is Danika?" Asuna asked.

"A power hungry whore out of control. She is not quite the same level as those beasts. Promise me." He said taking her hands.

"I promise." She nodded.

"Oui! Good. Take care. Go to Roman times as it matters not what time during Roman times as you will find me in Gaul. Your tie to your wraiths will be distant." He said.

He went to leave and she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him passionately. Sebastein was stunned and he knew he could get addicted to this quickly. She finely released him and the three women ported out. He touched his own lips and sighed. He prayed to his ancient gods that he had not gotten her pregnant because frankly her track record of carrying was horrid.

Asuna, Akemi, and Yoshiko all stood in the very ancient past and they were in Southern Gaul. They all were dressed simply in tunics of heavy, fine wool and leggings. Their hair had been braided to cover their ears and they walked on.

"So we get to practice how to have lots of sex and take lots of lovers." Yoshiko teased her elder sister.

"Hai Yoshiko, I do so enjoy warring with my instincts my dear." Asuna snapped.

"Just teasing." She snapped back.

"Hush!" Akemi said listening.

Asuna heard it first and they all had to duck and roll. In the distance was a giant serpent that was multi colored. Akemi was the most experienced with reptiles so she stood.

"It is a lower level dragon. What language do they speak here?" She asked.

"Probably Celt, German, or Frankish. I am unsure." Asuna shrugged.

"Do not ignore me!" It hissed in German.

"Well that was easy." Yoshiko shrugged.

Akemi moved forward and Asuna snapped her fangs in anger as her cousin stepped forward. She grabbed the beast by the snout and her hand glowed a soft pink. The dragon whined a little and it settled down.

"I would taste very badly and give you indigestion my friend. We are in search of some incubus and succubus. Do you know where they might be?" She asked softly.

"Those creatures live lavishly near the beaches mistress. Please do not kill me! I have hatchlings to feed." The female cried.

"I would not kill a dragon on principle okay? Please go on and do no more harm to a sentient daemon okay? We all love and we all revere the same Gods. I shall bring your hatchlings their evening meal if you will let me." She said sweetly.

The female dragon lowered herself to the ground and Akemi stepped back. She smiled and the dragon took flight. Asuna whistled softly and Yoshiko was in shock. Akemi just had a soft smile and they walked along. Asuna and Yoshiko both shook their heads as they followed their petite cousin.

* * *

Asuna felt him but he did not feel her simply because she was masking all three of them. She could see a stone palace in the distance and she grew brave.

"Come now." She said to the other two.

They nodded and she ported near the grounds. She felt them everywhere and she was in shock. She felt incubus and succubus all over the place. She unmasked herself and it took Sebastein all of a minute to port to her side. He wore his hair long and he was clean shaven. He looked at her strangely and he looked at her sister and cousin oddly too. His hair was done in what the modern era called dred locks but it looked well on him. It was rustic but it suited his chiseled featured.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Asuna. This is my sister Yoshiko and my cousin Akemi. I am here to be trained by you." She said flatly.

"Why would you need training?" He asked raising a brow amused.

"Simply put; I shall be the one to put Danika in her grave." Asuna said flatly.

His face suddenly turned crimson at the mention of the name and he got right up in her face. She stared right back at him and waited for him to say something.

"Why do you hate that witch?" He asked.

"Because she does things that are pure evil. You know of the Shouten Sebastein." She said.

"Woman my name is Bastian." He said confused.

"You changed your name." Asuna said in understanding.

"When are you from? You speak German but it is not my first language. You mention the wraiths and I know what they can do." He said in a hushed tone.

"You sent me here, Bastian. You and I both hate Danika with a passion and we both wish her death. You seem to think I have the power to destroy her and you have said you will guide me." Asuna explained.

He considered her words and he felt the strength come from this woman and the other two. They were mixed succubus but that did not matter in the least. She was by far the strongest and a small smile spread on his face.

"I shall enjoy teaching you how to kill my bitch ex-wife." He said crossing his arms.

"Good. I shall enjoy killing my grandmere." She said taking his arm.

He was shocked and he stared at her.

"You are the granddaughter of Danika?" He asked.

"Hai. It is a long story and the details need not be known at the moment. I assure nobody loves her and we all hate her. She has harmed one of my sons and I will see her death at all costs." Asuna stated.

"Good." He said forcefully.

Akemi and Yoshiko were looking around with interest as they walked and it was beautiful really.

"How many children do you have?" He asked.

"Very many. Rest assured it seems I am doing my part to populate the world with our kind." She laughed.

Sebastein began laughing merrily and he was feeling something else from her but he could not place it. He shrugged and brought them to his lavish villa by the sea.

Asuna was lying on the beach and Bastian was catching his breath. She was incredible with a blade and she had thrown him with her mind so far that he could not even compare on that level. She looked tired as she stared at the blue sky. She had been here for a week and he had discovered that she was half uppyr and half canine daemon. Her sister was the same and her cousin was a bitten succubus. He had two of his brothers training the two other women and they admitted that it took every bit of will power not to try and seduce the females. He had barked at them that they were not animals. He watched and he was annoyed that she fell asleep.

"Now is not the time for sleep." He said plopping down next to her.

"Well you are as loud as an elephant!" She growled.

"I want that whore dead." He said in old anger.

"I heard you last night. You took a mortal. Did you have to mesmerize her?" Asuna asked.

"Stop it! It is about survival and it is how we feed." Bastian said annoyed.

"I am just asking." She asked annoyed as well.

"Oui I did. I do not make it hurt for them. I make it to where they black out from the pleasure. I have not killed a mortal in a long time." He said uncomfortably.

"You do not get them pregnant?" She asked.

"When and if I sire any children they will be either full succubus or incubus. Full bloods are more powerful." He said standing.

"Do you take men?" Asuna asked enjoying his discomfort.

"If I have to. I prefer not to." He said throwing up his hands.

"Bastian come here." She said smirking.

He was angry with her and she walked the short distance to him. She crashed her lips to his and he groaned into it immediately. He admitted to himself how utterly delightful this was and he felt that same annoying feeling again. He managed to deepen the lip lock. He almost did not trust any female of his species but it had been so long since he had allowed himself to join with one. They sank to the sand and she undid his tunic and he had skipped the leggings in the warm weather. The rolled their hips against the other and it hit him what he was sensing.

"You are with child!" He groaned.

She was gently pulling on his pierced nipples and she enjoyed this little bit of torture to him. He did too it seemed and she had known she was pupped but she shrugged.

"So?" She asked as she watched him throw his head back and groan loudly.

"What is the purpose of the piercing Bastian?" She asked in a lusty tone.

"I earned the right when I was young. I was in battle with an elder and won, a side affect is that manipulations brings about great pleasure." He managed as she continued to manipulate the metal.

He had stopped moving and she realized he was going to come just by the pleasure from the rings. She gave them a harsh twist and he sank his fangs into her neck. She slammed her hips into his and she felt him meet her deeply and he fell apart. Bastian was having a powerful climax and she was seized up in it as well.

"How many mates do you require?" He asked numbly.

"I do not have a set number." She laughed.

"I do not keep mates. I do not even keep lovers." He remarked.

"Why?" She asked surprised.

"Because I have seen what love is. It is a joke and only for those non-blood drinking daemons." He stated sitting up.

"You are truly bitter and I understand why." Asuna said with a soft tone.

"I do not require your pity woman. I have no idea what I told you in your time but I am quite independent and I have no need of a succubus at my side." He said with angry eyes.

"Bastian you tried to tell me for centuries about me and about our species. I did not listen and I wish I had. I would have had a lot less self hatred." She stated as he was getting angrier.

"Our elders are all gone you know. Poof and they do not exist on this plane anymore. Too busy or too damn old too care. Who knows or who cares. It is amazing that the species has survived this long considering what cruel bastards our females are." He said in a condescending tone.

"I care and I am not like that and neither is my mother. Believe it or not my mother is mated to only one man. I cannot contain it but she and my father can!" She cried softly.

"No succubus can contain it. Some point she must have strayed from your father. It is joke to think that a female of our kind could stay true to one man." He laughed.

"Twice. She has strayed twice in five hundred years." Asuna growled.

His mouth dropped open and he was astonished. That was truly a feat and he looked at her.

"You must be more powerful then she is." Bastian commented considering.

"I suppose. Will you please calm down?" She asked.

"Oui." He sighed.

He was very agitated and it was obvious what he wanted. She closed her eyes and she concentrated on making him feel her yoki. His gasp was heady and he stared at her as she sat there composed and serene.

"You have Ramanga in you?" He asked shocked.

"I suppose you could say that. Very little as the succubus dominates." She said still torturing him.

"Good Gods you are such a weird creature." He said sinking to his knees.

She laughed softly and he panted out as she made him feel yet another end. He wondered at her motives and she grew tired of his suspicious nature. She ported them both to his bedroom that she plucked from his mind. She made him feel everything and Bastian was exhausted.

He laid there wondering what the hell this woman was up to. His green eyes watched her and she had selflessly and ruthlessly brought him so much incredible pleasure. His mind could not comprehend it. She snorted at his thoughts and she growled loudly. He looked over at her and she got up.

"You piss me off!" She hissed.

"So?" He retorted.

"You do not allow yourself to feel. You are a bitter asshole." She cursed at him.

"Who got you pregnant? I am curious at that. Should I worry about one of those kept men coming to try and fight with me?" He asked maliciously.

Her golden brown grew cold and she flipped him off. He recognized that it was a rude gesture and she stalked off. She grabbed a tunic and slipped it on and she stormed into the forest. She changed form to hunt some meat and she was sick of dealing with him. He had not told her what an utter jackass he was and she was scenting to catch the smell of a deer or something. She made out the scent of a boar and she began growling. She took off after the meat and she damn near ran over a humanoid youkai. She had to jump to avoid him and she changed form. She rolled and stood up as the male just stood there. He looked back at her with no malice and only curiosity. The fact that she could practically see through him shocked her.

"What the?" She asked totally shocked.

The male was surrounded in a bronze aura and he stared at her surprised. He mouthed something and she neared him slowly.

"I cannot hear. I see you." She said standing a few feet from him.

He was faint and ghost like. He blinked at her and she could not tell eye color or hair color. She could tell he was without clothing and he seemed just as intrigued with her.

"What are you?" She whispered.

He lifted a ghostly hand and so did she. They could not touch but they stared at the other.

"Who are you?" She said softly.

He mouthed something and she made out his own question. He wanted to know what she was. They blinked at the other and it was obvious he had no evil intentions and he was only curious. He was there and she wondered if it was because of what she was or if it was because he wanted to stay. She heard her name being called and he did not look alarmed in the least.

-Can you hear me? - She pathed.

His ghost like eyes widened and he cocked his head to the side as he heard her.

-I hear you. - He pathed in return.

She smiled and she ran her fingers along what would be his face.

-What are you? - He asked.

-I am Asuna. - She whispered in his mind.

-I am Ruval. - He thought.

-What are you? - Asuna pathed.

-Ekimmu. - Ruval pathed.

Her jaw dropped and her heart was hammering so hard she could not believe her good fortune.

-You are in a different plane. - She observed.

-Very good observation. I just wonder how you see me although it is nice to be seen. - He pathed with a soft smile.

-I am half uppyr. - Asuna pathed in return.

He looked intrigued and he actually seemed to float around her. He had heard of the young ones and he was intensely curious now.

-You are a fledgling. How do you see me I wonder? - He asked almost excitedly.

-The three planes that I know of; Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and this plane, is there another? - She pathed in query.

-Yes. - He nodded.

-I am at war with members of my own family. I am partly succubus uppyr. - She explained.

-Where are you staying? - He asked.

-Are you here a lot? - She asked in return

-We coexist but we are not seen but we see you all. We appear to each other but not to you. - He tried to explain.

-I understand. There is a villa on the beach that I am staying at. - Asuna pathed softly.

-I am stronger at night. I will be there this eve. - Ruval pathed and he was gone.

Asuna was totally in shock and she stood there as Bastian came up and he snorted in annoyance. She turned around and stared at his face.

"You look like you have seen a ghost." He scoffed.

"I have." She said walking past him.

"Have you? How?" He asked.

"I just saw an Ekimmu." Asuna said excitedly.

"Impossible! We do not even know they are real." Bastian said rolling his eyes.

"I tell you I saw one and he said his name is Ruval. Now kiss my ass Bastian." She said porting out.

She paced and she could not wait till until the evening. She wondered if it was a cosmic fluke and she looked at the sky. She settled down and waited until dark.

* * *

She was dead asleep and she felt ghostly touches on her bare arm. She bolted upright and she was staring at Ruval. He was less translucent and she was staring into deep navy blue colored eyes. His hair was bluish black and hung straight. They blinked at the other and it was eerie almost. He seemed to wear something akin to a kilt and tartan as he brushed his fingers along her face. She hissed softly as it caused goose bumps to erupt all over her skin.

-I have startled you. I am sorry. - He pathed.

-For some reason I pictured you with fair hair. - She laughed in his mind.

-Your laugh is lovely. Why are you at war with your family? - He inquired.

-My grandmere is a powerful succubus and she has allied herself with Shouten against the Tomoshibi and my clan. - She pathed.

-The very young ones. They should be left alone. - He frowned.

-You know of the Tomoshibi and Shouten? - She asked in his mind.

-They are infant Ekimmu. - He replied.

-Are you saying that at one time you were a wraith? - She asked surprised.

-One time I did dwell on this plane. - He nodded.

-Evolution. Amazing thing I see. Well the infant ekimmu are intent upon destroying one another. - she sighed in his mind.

-It cannot be allowed. - He pathed in distress.

-I am trying to stop it but I will stop the tr'Awnhi. I am glad to have met you. - She said reaching for his cheek.

His eyes widened when he felt her phantom like touches. She was alone in her bed and he leaned forward curiously.

-Can you leave this body? - He asked in her mind.

-I can project. - She replied in thought.

-You are infant ekimmu but then you are not. I must confer with others. When do you come from? - He inquired.

-Another era very far from now. - She pathed.

-Time has no meaning to ekimmu. You are lovely by the way. - He said pulling back.

-Thank you. You are leaving? - She asked sadly.

-You can see me and I will recognize you. Where do you hail from baby ekimmu? - He asked.

-The islands off the coast of China. - She thought.

-Return to your home time. I will find you. - He thought in return and he was gone.

She was stunned and amazed at the same time. She decided to go back and do research on the ancient blood drinkers. Sebastein had taught her much and now was a time to build up some knowledge. She had a feeling she had stumbled onto a very good thing.


	80. Chapter 82

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: Asuna learns more of Ruval and the ekimmu. She also makes it her personal mission to make Danika suffer for the pain she has inflicted upon Sebastein, Sesshomaru, and Augusta. Karu and Mizuki reunite and Ayana is confused in her nature as she changes. Asuna asks the Panyu royal males for help and Sheng confesses to knowledge that he has had for some time. Danika is dealt several crippling blows and Asuna leaves her with a permanent reminder. Changming gets what he has always wanted. Thank you all for reading. Again sorry for the delay; my home was broken into and I have had the cold from hell! Again thank you reading and as always let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all!

Terre de Brume

Asuna had returned to the present as the ekimmu had requested and she was now in Sapporo in the home of her snow inu. Chang's library was well stocked and amazing with ancient tomes and books filled with legends of the very long ago past. Her former chief magistrate and mate was busy reading on his laptop and she looked up at him.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly without looking.

"I am in awe that I saw one Chang. He seemed so surprised to be seen as well you know?" She commented.

"I cannot imagine truly. Honestly what you are boggles my simple inu brain." He smiled.

Asuna saw his incredibly beautiful smile and she stood up. She set aside the books she was reading and moved over to him. He watched her and she had a predatory look in her eyes. Her hands threaded through his white hair and he groaned softly as her lips met his. It was erotically beautiful and their passionate embrace became suddenly wild. She was growling and moaning as she fell back against the desk. The laptop went skidding onto the bamboo floor and Asuna was tearing at Chang's clothe to get to him. He too was in his own inu mind and he tore at her silk gown. He could not remember kissing her like this before or tasting her like this. She managed to port them to the bed and she pulled away from him. He growled low in his throat and then groaned softly when she presented herself to him. He shut his red eyes and his inner beast was going wild. It became exquisitely intense as their bodies became drenched with salty perspiration and they both moaned in their instinctual tongue. Asuna's claws tore at the expensive cotton sateen bed sheets and she lowered her head and cried out. She reached euphoria and she begged him to join her. His lengthened claws sank into her hips and he gasped as beauty blinded him. He leaned over her body and sank his fangs into her juncture and she screamed out for him again. They collapsed on the bed and he was shaking as waves of perfection consumed him. He had no care except the feel of his beloved onna whom he could not remember not loving. He passed into blissful sleep.

* * *

She was awoken by soft brushes on her foot and she startled awake. She saw the semi-translucent form of Ruval and she sat up. She covered herself with the bed sheet and he seemed a little surprised.

-Is it a bad time? - He pathed softly.

-I am not decent is all? If you give me a few minutes then I shall join you in the other room. - She thought back.

-I am sincerely sorry. I shall await you. - He said as he just faded away.

She jumped up quietly and threw on a robe and she went into the library. She saw him and his midnight black hair was loosely plaited and she neared his barely there form.

-You found me. - She smiled in his mind.

-Yes. - He thought to her.

-I am honored that I was able to see you at all. Do you have any idea how it is possible? - She asked.

-I am unsure but I assure you that it is not unwelcome. - He thought with a warm smile.

He reached out his hand and the ghostly caress brushed her cheek. She gasped softly as the chill sent goose bumps over her flesh.

-You are lovely to gaze upon. - Ruval murmured with a soft thought.

-Again I am honored you think so. - She pathed as she blushed.

-The others do not believe that an infant can see me. - He said in her mind.

-I find myself a little put off by the idea of being called an infant even though I am sure you are beyond ancient- Asuna pathed

-Yes. It has been a very long time since I was able to be seen or touch for that matter. - He said almost sadly.

-You cannot touch? - Asuna thought shocked.

-My plane is Terre de Brume." Ruval said in her mind.

-Land of Mist?" She thought surprised.

-Yes. Perhaps I should go. I disturbed you. Would you mind if from time to time I came to you just to talk? - He pathed with a very soft caress.

-You leave already? - She pathed in distress.

-I can stay a little while yes. You truly are so very lovely. - He observed as his deep blue eyes watched hers.

-I wish you could feel more then a mere brush of skin. - Asuna thought as she traced his lips.

His eyes seemed to reflect something deeper but he held his composure. He gave her another sad smile and they talked with their minds for most of the night. Close to dawn she had fallen asleep on the couch and he looked down at the infant ekimmu woman. Sadness touched his old heart and he faded as the first light broke through the windows. She slept on till she woke up and her head was spinning. She opened her eyes and it made her sick.

"Chang!" she groaned in agony.

She bolted upright to try and run to a bathroom but she ended vomiting terribly. Changming ran into the library and he was assaulted by the smell of bile and something far sweeter to his senses. He gasped as he held her. She was coughing up badly and his gold eyes closed for a moment.

"Asuna. Mistress. My lady." He whispered gently.

"Bathroom please." She said retching.

"Hai. I will clean this up momentarily." He said soothingly.

"I am pupped?" She asked astounded.

"Hai." Chang murmured as he lowered her to the lavish tub.

Her golden brown eyes were wide but she could not be upset. The look of astoundment and happiness on his face made it worth it. Making Chang happy made her happy. She knew she would have to sit on the sidelines for now and direct traffic so to speak but she would do it because it would be for him. She had not even told Sebastein but she would have to soon. She ended up sick again and Chang was there to help her.

She was amongst her throng of young pups and she was reclining on a chaise lounge in her Tokyo living room. Haruya came over and climbed up into her lap and kissed her lips and hugged her neck. She kissed his silvery-blue head and he giggled. Grimmjow had been terribly distracted as of late and she had not seen him. She ached for him but she truly was too busy to deal with the Aizen-Soul Society mess. The tr'Awnhi were quiet but Asuna knew without a doubt they were regrouping. She was certain that they would do so in all eras as well. She was reading a letter from her wraith husband and Lei was whining. He had written how much he missed her but he did say that he was adoring getting to know his true sister. He wrote that he could never repay her for her deeds and he would spend the rest of his life proving how much he loved her. She smiled and then frowned when she read that Yhea had left. She suppressed a vicious sigh at the younger brother but she had no control. Ayana and Mizuki were having issues as well and Karu had been separated from her eldest daughter for over a year. She did not foresee him reuniting with her and it made her sad. Ayana was torn between a powerful love she felt for Lord Chikara and Prince Hatham. Ayana had become so conflicted that it was tearing her apart. Mizuki was in love with Soren and it was good between them it seemed but she had never told the hanyou Shouten that she had lost his child. Asuna could see it haunted her. Hibari was still trying to figure out how to save Naraku's detachment Byakuya. She sighed softly and she kissed Haruya again.

"Where my Chichi?" He asked.

"He is fighting but he misses you so much." She smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back.

He got down and he went to Hinata. It awed her that the two were so close and their sires would kill each other. She closed her eyes a moment and mentally went through all that was going on. Amedeo was gone at the moment looking for any basilisks that may still be alive. He had to drag Gabrielus away from Wen; it seemed he loved her passionately. It also seemed that Wenling was horribly jealous. Adrastus and Etsuko were happy together and they more often then not could be found on the roof reading or sunning together. Asuna smiled at the thought and Yuzuna had given birth to a healthy inu boy whom she had named Uzuru. Her father adored the tiny boy immensely and her mother had recently woken up. Things at the moment were peaceful on most fronts and she reveled in the short break. Ayana and Mizuki came in and they acknowledged their baby siblings and they sat across from their mother.

"About time you showed." Asuna remarked.

"Haha we have lives you know." Mizuki said softly.

"Have you spoken with Karu?" she asked.

"No. We are done Haha. It is over and I am sorry to say it Ayana." Mizuki said and she looked away.

"You have to try and be happy Zuki." Ayana stated dully.

She watched them both and she sighed. It was heart wrenching for her to see them so sad and for them to deny who and what they were. The only one of her children not doing it was Nanami and she seemed to be embracing it. Mizuki suddenly got up and left and Ayana looked away.

"Yana listen to me." Asuna said leaning forward.

"I am not you." She said standing too.

She was shocked by their vehemence and she was left with her young children. Asuna fought back the urge to fight with her older children and she had to let them live, it just tore her up to see it.

Mizuki had gone to the office and she still dealt with Karu distantly. They still shared children and a company. She was reading email and there was a knock on her door.

"Come please." She called out.

Karu stepped in and she looked up. His black eyes were cold but he handed her several stacks of papers. She took them and she picked up a pen and began to sign her name to them. The documents would be filed with Japanese authorities on new land acquisitions and Mizuki was in a hurry to see it happen.

"I would like to get the kids this weekend." He stated stiffly.

"Fine." She said without looking.

She finished with the signatures and she handed them back. Her hand brushed his and he hissed softly. She tried to not stare into his black eyes but she did meet them. He was still angry and still so emotionally charged. He was so much like Ishin and she was so much like her own sire.

"Do you miss us at all Mizuki?" He asked in anger.

"Hai." She snapped.

"Why did you have to betray me for him? Why?" He demanded.

"Karu you left me. I owe you nothing." She said trying to get around him.

"You owe me nothing? Four centuries Mizuki! I put up with your infidelity for four centuries!" He cried.

"You had your moments Karu. Do not act like you are completely innocent here! We both fucked around on each other. We are not saints nor are we ningen so do not act like it!" She scoffed.

"You married another man Mizuki and I dealt with it and then you go and fuck the kind of creature that damn near killed you? Do you not remember what they did to you?" He asked in fury.

"I know what Renshou did. I know why Renshou did what he did." She said in a bitter tone.

"You never told me but then you and your mother are just alike." He yelled.

"Shut up Karu! Damn you just shut up!" Mizuki screamed.

They both were growling and they were both extremely angry at the other. She tried to get around him and he grabbed her roughly. She could scent him and he stared at her with such anguish.

"Byakuya will not give me a divorce." She said softly.

"I imagine he is just as humiliated as I am." Karu said in a quiet tone.

"You are humiliated hmm? Get out Karu." She said with a heaving chest.

Something welled up in him and he grabbed her roughly. Something in him wanted to fight for her and he wanted to take back his longtime mate. He wanted to take back what he had claimed so long before. Mizuki was a little alarmed at his violent action but she was thrown harshly back on her leather sofa. Karu's smooth white face was clouded in such emotion and she went to slap him when her jacket was ripped open and he lowered his ebony head. She released a strangled cry as he suckled her deeply like she needed. She lifted her head and he went to her other tit. She tried to speak but it came out as gibberish. This man knew her body too well. He knew every inch and every curve on her and he cupped her breasts in his warm hands. Male funnel webs were just aggressive and demanding in most cases. Karu acted no different then any other powerful male kumo. He moved his lips and teeth to her juncture and sucked hard as she mewled softly for him and she was going to mindlessly fornicate with her ex-mate and she would not stop. He undid her trousers and he was thrilled to find her clad only in her silk stockings and garters. He pulled back just a little and he watched Mizuki's chest heave as she tried to calm herself.

"Mizuki." He whispered.

She gazed on him and his thumbs spread her nether lips. Karu was always brazen with his venom and she shook knowing he would use it.

"You still love me." He stated in a hoarse tone.

"Never stopped. Never will." She whimpered.

"Loved you since you were three years old." Karu whispered as he proceeded to slip both thumbs into her center.

"Oh Karu you torture me." She groaned slowly.

"I just want to take you in ecstasy Mizuki." He said in wicked whisper.

He pressed in on the sides of her walls and she arched so hard that it hurt. Exquisite pain ripped through her and the term hurt so good took on new meaning. She screamed out and Karu had never known her to scream. Her hands were shaking as she lifted them to grip his shoulders.

"Karu! Kamis now!" She snarled out.

"Hai." He said pulling back totally to strip from his clothes.

Mizuki watched with passion laden eyes and his toned body was revealed. She sat up as he leaned forward and they kissed like they used to. Karu spread her wide open where one foot rested on the floor and he leaned against her. It was awkward but it let him piston slowly and kiss her fully at the same time. He fondled, rolled, and pinched any nub or sensitive area that would give her pleasure and she was a snarling mass of nerves by the time she was nearing a soul shattering end. Mizuki's claws tore down his back and he cried out but it was good. It was right to be with her and his mind was not rational. He could never be fully rational when it came to her anyway and he slipped so deeply into her mind. Her lips formed an "o" shape and she let out a silent cry. She actually fell faint from a total release and Karu was barely conscious. He had seen Soren. He saw what he considered his rival and the man was a hanyou. He sank his fangs into her neck and she came to. His back was a bloody mess but he really did not care. He made a shoki cloud appear and he took them to Sendai. When he rolled her to her belly she was already whimpering. He had his mate back and she was begging him. She was begging him in funnel and it was positively filthy but it turned him on. She was begging him for his seed amongst other things and he would oblige her.

* * *

She stretched on her bed and she truly felt so good. Mizuki had wanted him to do what he had done. She had desperately wanted him to take her back and she wanted to beg his forgiveness but pride had prevented her. Karu woke up and he immediately went to kissing her mouth brutally. She knew him and he truly was like Ishin. He slowly pulled back from her lips and he pressed his ear to her belly. He shut his eyes and he just listened.

"You give me another daughter and by the Kamis I am going to try and beget you with a twin by days end." He said passionately.

"Karu?" She asked surprised.

"This hanyou is nothing to me. He may mean something to you but he is nothing to me. He will know who rules your heart like Byakuya did. I will convince Kuchiki to give you the divorce but I wish for you to take your old surname. Open for me." He whispered feverishly.

She was mesmerized as he took charge whereas she normally did. This Karu was exciting and dangerous. It seemed the year away had made him quite emboldened. She was seized up in his sinful tongue and she gasped out. He was trying to get her with fraternal twins and she figured he just might do it. She lost her voice she screamed herself hoarse. By the time he was done, she was shaking and soaked in sweat. Karu was pleased with himself and her at the moment and he pulled her up and she sank her fangs into her old mating mark. He hissed in pleasure and it was settled between them. He was determined to allow this pastime but he would show her rather then demand. He would give her instead of take. He would have his big family like he wished and he could feel her joy at being pregnant again with his child. That made him so happy in of itself. He could not wait to thank his father on his excellent advice and Mizuki finally slept again. He went to his sire's office and he saw his now Tomoshibi sister Iyo. She was radiant and also quite with child herself. Ishin was talking away as she chatted with her corporeal father.

"Karu!" She cried sweetly.

"Iyo! Good Kamis you look so damn beautiful little sister." He said hugging her.

"Well thank you big brother! You and Mizuki have worked out?" She asked softly.

"Hai! She is pregnant too. Father, she is giving me a son and daughter." Karu said slyly.

"Well done." Ishin said smiling.

Karu nodded and he sat with his half sister and father for awhile. Iyo pleaded exhaustion and she was able to get back into Hueco Mundo via a medallion that her mother had smuggled for her. Her back hurt and she was fixing to phase when she felt reiastu she had not felt in a very long time. Iyo turned to see the Fourth Espada and he looked calmly at her.

"Hello Ulquiorra." She said very softly.

"You removed yourself from my presence." He said without tone.

"I wished for you to be happy." Iyo said looking down.

"I was happy. You removed yourself from me." He said slowly walking forward.

"You did so much for me yet you still loved Rishou and Erena. I came between you three and I could not live with myself. I left to allow you three to grow as partners." She said.

"I know you believe that Lady Iyo but you took my son." He said and he was actually angry.

"He is well Ulquiorra. I love him so much and he is well." She said pleading for his understanding.

"What did you name my son?" He asked in a toneless fury.

"Tsutomu Schiffer." Iyo stated in a barely audible whisper.

"I require to know who he favors." Ulquiorra muttered in his lifeless way.

"He has silver hair like me and your beautiful green eyes. He looks as if he cries too. Although he smiles often. He has much energy and he is very intelligent. Tsutomu is going to give me fits." She said with a trembling lip.

"The Shouten filth got to you." He said observing her pregnancy.

"He loves me." Iyo stated looking up.

"He is the reason you are wraith Lady Iyo. I will see my son now." He said nearing her and it was not a request.

"Ulquiorra please, please I beg you let it go. I was wrong for being so weak. I was wrong for leaning on you. I was strong when I was corporeal and I was fiercely independent. Kenji and I depended on each other hai but we were twins. I was weak and whiney female and I am so sorry." She said sighing.

His eyes ere like emerald ice and he still missed her desperately. Iyo was affected by the closeness and he wanted to strike out against Nveid. He had asked Rishou and Erena what they would think if he took Iyo back. He stated that she could not dwell on the earthly plane and Rishou had said hai. Ulquiorra intended to take his son and the Shouten boy as well. His lips crushed hers without warning like he was apt to do and she whimpered loudly. A pale white hand cupped her swollen belly and he had been denied the joy of seeing her give birth. His caress was not just pressing of lips; it was deep stroking of tongues and tasting ruthlessly. He was desperate and it showed only in the intense lip lock. He very slowly pulled back and she was left staggering.

"Take me to my son Iyo." He stated in a low toned command.

"I cannot Ulquiorra. I cannot do that and I will not. I was wrong and I was a whore. I am sorry. I am so sorry." She said jerking away from him and phasing away.

He blinked at the spot she had been in and he knew she was no longer Shouten but Tomoshibi. She would have to leave this plane often and he would corner her. He had time. He had nothing but time in this wasteland.

She had been visited again by the sad Ruval and they had talked well into the night. She had learned that ekimmu were from all over and there were wraith clans all over the world. Most were secretive and reclusive and he found the Shouten wraiths quite odd indeed. Ruval was originally from the British Isles and he pretty well stayed in that area. He again said how lovely she was and she again told him she was honored. She felt such incredible honor to be able to see such an amazing being. She asked him about Terre de Brume and he said it was really shadowy. It looked the same but it was almost void of bright color. It was not a bad place; it was just a place. He shrugged when he pathed it and he watched her stretch out on her chaise. He thought he remembered a time when he used to join with a female but he could not be certain. She caught his thought and she met his eyes.

-You do not enjoy rutting? - Asuna asked in shock.

-Why would we need to? - He asked softly.

-Apparently wraiths are the caterpillars and ekimmu are the butterflies." She thought.

-A very different manner of analogy but it fits. - He smiled warmly.

-So you were not Shouten. - She said in thought.

-I try to remember my clan name but it was so long ago. - He thought.

-You wish to touch and be touched. You wish to feel what it is to be corporeal in any plane. - She observed.

-I know not. - He pathed blushing.

Asuna stood and she moved to where he was. It looked as if he was seated on the floor. She sat down and she closed her eyes. She allowed herself to fall into deep concentration and Ruval watched with interest.

-Oh! - He thought in surprise.

He actually felt touches against him and it was so foreign to him. It was not ghostly ones. It felt as if he had skin and he was watching her closely.

-How? - He asked in her mind.

-Focusing my energies. You must have a solid form somehow. All life has a solid mass. - Asuna pathed.

-I do not see how. You are amazing. It nears dawn baby ekimmu. - Ruval said smiling.

-Close your eyes. - She asked in his thoughts.

He did as she said and she focused her mind again. He actually groaned in her mind. The feeling was gone so quickly and he had flashes of memory of what it was like. He remembered pressing his mouth to his wife's lips. He opened his eyes to stare into her beautiful golden brown orbs. Ruval was stunned and for some reason he wanted to experience what it was like. He was almost willing to go back to being to what he was. She lay down and watched him as he faded away. The originals may have known but they were so busy reflecting upon themselves. It was as if they were Gods. He did not understand it but he had always been a simple person. It made her sad to see him go and sometimes she swore she caught him in the day. His bronze aura she could see faintly at times. She contemplated the Ramanga and she had not even told Eyal. She had been hunting down the ancient myths of the blood drinkers supposedly from Madagascar. She ported to Romania and she slowly walked up the steps to Eyal's room and it was close to dawn. She masked so heavily to conceal her condition that she slipped in unnoticed. She wondered at Rina's temperament and it seemed she showed more Ramanga tendencies then she did succubus. She slipped in beside Eyal and he woke up. He was surprised and he sat up.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Hai. Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Because you are masking. You only mask when you are hiding something but I have learned to deal." Eyal shrugged lying on his side.

"I have seen an ekimmu Eyal." Asuna stated in a whisper.

"What? A real one?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. He is real and his name is Ruval. He is so sad." She said snuggling his chest.

"I wonder why?" He asked in awe.

"His home plane is called Terre de Brume." She explained.

"Huh." He marveled.

"I also found out what manner of uppyr you are. You are ramanga. I am empusae." She said watching his eyes.

He looked confused at the strange names and he took in what she said. His brown eyes shut as she proceeded to do things that only she could do. His lips were pursed and he groaned loudly as she worked him. She was so damn curious at Danika and how sensual he was. She would bet there was more to the story but she let it go. Her uppyr husband was gasping desperately as he completed through her powerful psi yoki. He felt decadent and lazy suddenly and a satisfied grin was plastered on his face. She chuckled as she kissed his mouth.

"You still do that from afar sometimes." He said closing his eyes and lying with his hands under his head.

"Well you do not wish to be neglected. You are able to respond to it so why not?" She laughed.

"You are so different from her. You are so loving. You enjoy giving and receiving but you love so much. Sometimes it is overwhelming but I would not have you any other way. I love your over zealous nature." He chuckled.

"In the morning I should like to talk about your brother and your parents." She said slowly disrobing.

"What? Why?" He asked curiously.

She very slowly slid down him and he gasped harshly. Every thought went out of his head and she worked herself against him perfectly. He ended up sitting up and they mutually sank their fangs into each other and it was an incredible time. Eyal fell back and he was so incredibly satisfied that he was snoring heavily. Asuna was up and she wiped a little blood away from her mouth. She knew he was close and she ported out to the hills surrounding Budapest. Sebastein was leaning against a boulder and he looked incredibly sexy with a black button shirt open to the third button and he had on grey slacks.

"I happened to be in the area and I felt you. It was a fleeting feeling though." He murmured.

"I intended to see you on the morrow. You have saved me time." She said softly.

"Well then. You did not like me much in the past did you?" He asked amused.

"No, I did not Bastian but you were quite a bitter mess." Asuna said slowly undoing his buttons.

"What are your intentions?" Sebastein asked.

"Why did you change your name?" She asked meeting his eyes.

"Change of identity. Oh Gods you have found one of my erogenous zones. You evil woman." He sighed in pleasure.

"I am still quite amused at how sensitive they are. What was the point of piercing them?" Asuna asked as she leaned forward and tongued one mercilessly.

"I fought an older incubus. It was just a status thing and I wanted to be so honored. Oui!" He groaned as his fingers threaded in her hair.

She began to nibble harder and his cock was getting harder as she enjoyed torturing him. He had shown up to question her and she was in a mood. She undid his trousers and she wrapped her hand around him as she continued to suck and nip his flat nubs.

"I am going to come. Oh Gods I am going to come." Sebastein said gasping harshly trying to take in breaths.

She pumped him hard as he spilled and bliss overcame his face. She was so different from Danika that he found himself at times desiring to see her. She was being especially attentive to him and it was blowing his mind. His green eyes were simmering as he watching her and she slid back up his body and attacked his mouth. He allowed himself to enjoy it and enjoy the way stroked her tongue to his. She took his hand and pressed it to her stomach and Asuna slowly pulled back.

"The kept man you would have to fight is yourself. Your child grows in my belly." She whispered in his ear.

Sebastein's eyes widened and he grabbed her chin to make her stare at him. She was not much in a mood to talk and he was stunned.

"You have known and you just tell me?" He asked as his fingers actually shook.

"You were nervous that I would loose any child right away so I have remained in Japan so that I would make sure and stay with child." Asuna stated amused.

"You cannot possibly want it." He said jerking away from her.

"Pardon me?" She asked confused.

"No succubus actually wants her children. They are inconviences they endure to ensure species survival." He stated stupidly.

Asuna laughed at the statement and she shook her head at his old anger.

"I have gone to war over my pups Sebastein or Bastian, which is it?" She demanded.

"Bastian. My given name is Bastian. Why would you go to war over children?" He asked clenching his teeth.

"Before Teiran Huber died, she had four of my pups killed. I hunted her down and found out she was pregnant with Ishin's child. Katsu is my son that I took from her dying body and Ang Chi is my adopted son for whom I went to war against my ex-mate with to restore him to the heirship. Quon and I fought over Zihao at one point and the same with Naraku. So do not think I do not want my children. I have at times not wanted to be pregnant but I have lost my mind when I have miscarried. I AM NOT Danika." She growled.

He was speechless and he straightened his clothes.

"Were you here with him?" He demanded.

"I was here with my husband hai." Asuna said raising a brow.

"I see. I figured perhaps you might be but hoped you had not. I am surprised he is not here threatening me." Sebastein said hissing.

"I am masking you." She said bluntly.

"Dirty am I?" He demanded.

"You are being difficult again Sebastein! You do this when you do not believe that something good happens." She said perplexed.

They were arguing and they did not notice Eyal coming up. They both were yelling and Eyal made a very rude noise. Sebastein stared over at the "king" of the uppyr and he really did not want to deal with a Ramanga brat at the moment.

"What are you doing here incubus?" Eyal asked with reddened eyes.

"I was speaking with a _succubus_ Romanian." He said putting on a nasty smirk.

"Who happens to be my wife. You are not welcome here. Your kind is not welcome here at all." He said crossing his arms.

"Then come Lady Asuna, our kind is not welcome here." Sebastein smarted off.

"She is also of my kind incubus. You try my patience." Eyal said clenching his fists.

"Eyal, I was speaking with him." Asuna said calmly.

"I do not want him in my lands Asuna. If you must speak with this filth then I suppose you must lower yourself to do so but not in my lands." He said haughtily.

"You sorry little shit!" Sebastein growled loudly.

"Back off bastard. Your power has no affect on me." Eyal said standing his ground.

Asuna had not seen him act like this in a long time. She was pissed at him and she walked up to him and she was not happy.

"You are being rude and I do not appreciate it." She said softly.

"I am being rude? He knows I have no use for his kind! You are not the same and you are my wife! I married in the church and before God. This beast is nothing but a forerunner of that slut Danika!" He roared.

"Whom at one time you bedded too Eyal." She said under her breath.

He lost his temper and slapped her. Sebastein grew furious and he stepped between them. Eyal shoved him and Sebastein shoved back. She yelled at them to stop and they actually began to roll. They were hitting and snarling at the other as they tore into each other with claws and fangs. She was yelling at them to stop but it seemed neither was listening.

"Eyal! Damnit Eyal stop!" She screamed.

Rina, Asher, Judafre, and Jarek all come up and they were shocked to see their very elegant and refined father rolling around on the ground fighting like an adolescent. Rina tried to jump in but she was stopped by Jarek. Asuna hissed and both males were pinned to the ground by her will alone and they both stared at her in fury.

"Let me go Asuna!" Eyal snarled.

"I said stop Eyal." She growled.

"Woman, I swear you had better let me go or I will…" Sebastein started to threaten.

"Or you will what? Bai you can come out now! Why are you here onna?" Asuna asked looking over at the Jing female.

Bai appeared corporeal and she was flushed with embarrassment. Jarek sucked in his breath and she turned her eyes to the uppyr male.

"I was observing you. I am sorry." She said softly.

"You need not skulk around. Is everything okay?" Asuna asked still holding the two male uppyr down with her mind.

"Yes. I just wished to know more about the woman who saved me. You gave up so much for me and you suffered at Maec's hands." Bai whispered.

"What?" Eyal roared.

"What he said!" Sebastein growled.

"Bai this discussion is best done elsewhere." She said softly.

She released Eyal and Sebastein both and she took her sister in law's hand. She ported them away and her family just stood there.

"That was Bai Jing?" Judafre asked in shock.

"Apparently so." Eyal said just as surprised.

Sebastein knew a little more but not nearly enough. He ported away quickly and Eyal growled. Rina was intensely curious as to what the hell was going on and her father was in a jealous snit.

Asuna poured some red wine for Bai and the wraith female took it. She was so young and so beautiful. In Asuna's opinion she put Sanra to shame.

"Does Lei know you are following me?" She asked.

"No. It is so weird that my baby brother is grown. He is so handsome. Yhea is so tortured and he wanders often." She said sipping the wine.

"He is tortured having lived within that repulsive court." Asuna said sitting.

"I worry for him but Lei is happy. You make him happy." She said softly.

She smiled at her and she watched Asuna.

"I was told I have another brother that was told I was his mother." Bai said in a tortured tone.

"Ang Chi. I have not told him. I adopted him when he was very young. I killed a wraith female that resembled you but I thought was you. She committed acts against Lei and starved Ang Chi. I thought it was Sanra." She said shaking her head.

"Identical twins run in the tr'Awnhi line Lady Asuna. Sanra had a sister." She said barely above a whisper.

"So Sanra may have born you all and allowed her twin the fall?" Asuna asked in a sickened tone.

"Most likely. I know she loved Maec obsessively. She loved him and would do anything in her to stay at his side including killing all of her rivals for his affection. She never worried on his wives for they were necessary to ensure the line." Bai said visibly shivering.

"Evil whore!" Asuna bit out.

"Yes. I was not following you to offend you my lady but only to understand. I am so lost." She said meeting her eyes.

"Should you like to meet your other brother?" Asuna asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

Asuna stood and she ported with Bai to Shenyang. Ang Chi was sitting with Hoshi and Keiko at the moment. He was reading to them and they were squealing in laughter.

"Hello Ang Chi." She said smiling.

"Mother! How are you? Girls go see your Obbasan." Ang Chi said prompting the young girls.

They jumped up and hugged Asuna's legs. She leaned down and kissed them both and they giggled. Keiko lead Hoshi down the hall and Ang Chi watched the obviously Shouten female. She was tall but very slight.

"Haha, why is there a Shouten in my home?" He demanded.

"Because she wished to meet you and I did not raise you to be rude. Now quit being an ass." Asuna growled.

He snorted and Bai moved closer. He stepped back and she jumped. He was looking at her and he found her extremely pretty and her eyes searched his.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Perhaps this was not a good idea Lady Asuna. I am so sorry to have bothered you." She whispered.

"Answer the damn question." Ang Chi snapped.

"I…am…" Bai stammered.

"This is the real Jing Bai Gu; Ang Chi. She was not your mother but your older sister. Sanra tr'Awnhi was your birth mother." Asuna explained.

His face fell and his mouth dropped open. He stared at the beautiful wraith and then at Asuna.

"She was not my mother?" He asked stunned.

"No. She was a pawn and her own mother used her name to ruin her. I intend to ruin Sanra. She is guilty for much Chi." Asuna stated.

"Lei is my brother? Bai is my sister?" He asked trying to assimilate it.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I am sorry. I am sorry you suffered at her hands. She beat me as a child and allowed things when my father was not around." Bai said choking up.

Asuna shut her eyes and Ang Chi's chest was heaving. He suddenly grabbed Bai and held her tightly. She was shocked that he held her so tightly.

"I am getting involved now Mother. I am going against those sick fuckers!" He shouted.

Asuna nodded and Bai looked helpless. Asuna stepped forward and ported them all to Britain. Bai phased them into Hueco Mundo and Ang Chi looked around. Lei popped in immediately and then looked sour when he saw Ang Chi.

"Bai what the hell are you doing?" Lei asked.

"I was following her and she caught me." She said blushing.

"Oh Bai! She sees us silly girl." Lei actually laughed.

"Oh." She said sheepishly.

"How are you?" Lei demanded as he whirled his wife around.

"I am well." She laughed.

Ang Chi was extremely subdued and Lei watched him.

"Who put vinegar in your supper?" He demanded.

Ang Chi lost his temper and he actually punched his older brother. Lei stumbled backwards and again that evening Asuna witness two men begin to fight. Bai yelled too and Shan Lao came to see Ang Chi and Lei fight.

"You know you are still an arrogant fuck! I can wail on your ass now BROTHER!" Ang Chi snarled.

"Oh you want to play Ang Chi? Fine let us play!" Lei said getting mad.

"Stop it now!" Asuna yelled.

Ang Chi stopped and Lei suckered punched his baby brother. Asuna grabbed Lei and dragged him off her adopted son. Bai held her brother back and blood dripped down Ang Chi's nose.

"You are going to regret that!" Ang Chi growled.

"Whatever. You have spent all this time hating me and you have wasted all of our time. Grow up!" Lei snapped.

"I said enough! This is the tr'Awnhis doing okay? Stop it now!" Asuna yelled.

Shan Lao sighed softly and Bai went to her father. He wrapped his arms around her and just comforted her.

"Lei please stop being so confrontational." Shan Lao stated.

"Yes Father." He said clenching his teeth.

"Welcome Ang Chi." Shan Lao said gently.

"Thanks. Haha, I am going to stay here for a little while. Chang called me to tell me." Ang Chi said.

"Hai." She nodded.

Lei looked at her and she said nothing. Bai moved to stand next to her and phased her back to Japan. Bai went to leave and Asuna stopped her.

"Please stay Bai. I wish to know you better." Asuna stated.

"I can stay a little while." She said softly.

She moved about her home and she sat down. Bai down as well and she looked around the modern splendor. Asuna began talking to loosen up the shy young woman and they were startled much later by a drunken Osami and Zihao. Asuna stood up and she looked ticked off.

"Sons!" She growled.

"Haha so sorry! Wrong apartment!" Osami grinned.

"Haha, I am so sorry." Zihao said flustered.

"Zi quit being so formal man! She gave birth to us dude! She's not a goddess!" Osami chortled good naturedly.

Asuna stared at Ishin's youngest son and he was laughing merrily as he went to his mother's sideboard. Zihao tried to stop his kumo brother and Osami brushed him off.

"Brother perhaps we should go. Haha has company. Madam, I am so sorry for our rudeness. I am Zihao Masaru Hu." He said bowing low.

"Thank you!" Asuna said with crossed arms.

"Zi! Come on man get some scotch!" Osami said grinning widely.

"Osami go home!" Asuna snarled.

"Fine." He laughed as he ported out.

"I am sorry Haha. The brothers get together most of the time. It was our weekly get together although Chi was not there." Zihao explained.

"Drunk porting?" She said raising a brow.

"I again am so sorry. I know better mam. I am sorry madam." Zihao said sheepishly.

"It is no bother I assure you." Bai said blushing.

"Go on now!" Asuna hissed.

Zihao was embarrassed and he went to the apartment he shared with Osami. The half kumo male was his favorite brother simply because they were so different. Osami was deeply telepathic like Zihao but he was rebellious; Zihao had been anything but. Osami and Ishin had always been at odds and Zihao and Quon had always been extremely close. The one thing the two brothers had in common was their mother; they both loved and adored their mother.

"Osami that was rude! You knew you were porting into Haha's house!" Zihao said perplexed.

"Kamis Zi you are such a damn prude! I know you have rutted but did you enjoy it?" Osami asked smirking.

"Sami please! I try and act like my Ba would have preferred me to act." Zihao said mortified.

"I have bet for you Zi. That hot piece of ass in Haha's apartment. I bet you cannot get her." Osami said licking his lips.

"I will not treat an onna as such Sami!" He said growling.

"If you will not then I will. Did you see her? Good Kamis she was gorgeous!" Osami said falling on the couch.

"Just leave her alone brother. She looked like a scared little girl. She is a Shouten by the looks of her." Zihao said calmly as he sat in a chair.

"A Jing I bet. They are okay." He said smirking.

Both brothers had inherited the inu eyes and they both were favorites of their jii-chan for some reason. Zihao did think the shy looking onna was beautiful but Osami was too free with himself in his opinion. He sighed and he actually was pretty drunk and he fell asleep in the chair. Osami snorted at his Byakko brother and thought about the pretty Shouten. A small smile passed his lips and he ported back to his mother's penthouse. He masked and he looked around. It was quiet and he saw the female on the balcony. He moved over to her and she startled.

"Sorry. You are really jumpy." He said smiling.

"Your mother told me you are a spider?" Bai said softly.

"Hai. Kind of nasty huh?" He said chuckling.

"No." She blushed.

"I am the youngest son of Lord Ishin of the Tsuchigumo Confederation. I am a supreme disappointment to my father and my mother happens to think I am okay." He chuckled again.

"I doubt your father thinks you are a disappointment." She said softly.

"Well I am not the son he would have wished for. He has Karu and Jouichi; to hell with Osami." He said looking at the city.

"I am sorry you think that." Bai said.

"No matter. You are very pretty by the way." He grinned.

"Thank you." She blushed profusely.

"Who are you onna?" Osami asked raising a black brow.

"I am Jing Bai Gu." She said stepping back.

"The real one huh? Haha said you were framed. Cool! She did not say you were so damn pretty. Are all wraith onna so?" Osami asked bluntly.

"Your mother exonerated me?" Bai asked surprised.

"She is pretty cool like that. We were shocked when she made an alliance with your brother Lei considering how much they hated each other but then the dude actually professed to love her. That blew us away." He said.

"Hated each other? He loves her so much now. He is so passionate about her and their children; Lifen and Shen. I watch him with them and he loves them with his whole being. Lei would not be whole with those three." She said in a gentle tone.

"Very nice. I have met Lifen and Shen a couple of times. They are cute as hell." He smiled.

Bai was blushing madly and Osami smiled widely.

"Haha sleeping?" He asked.

"Yes. She is fatigued. I feel two auras within her but she did not say." Bai whispered.

"Hai." He nodded.

He put his finger under her chin and very gently guided her forward. He only pressed his lips to hers so he did not scare her off. Bai was surprised as he pulled back as quickly as he had done it.

"You were a scapegoat and that really sucked. We are gonna wipe the tr'Awnhi asses all over the map you know." He said squeezing her hand.

"I hope so. Maec used your mother ill. I hope they die painfully." She said looking away.

Osami felt bad for her and she looked back at him. Her eyes were liquid and tears fell from her eyes. He was surprised as they were bloody. He went for some tissue and he wiped them away. She wanted to phase away but he surprised her again and he pulled her to his lips. Bai was not used to gentleness when it came to physicality and he was being gentle. Osami was a cad but he hated when an onna cried. It was in his nature to comfort and Bai opened her lips. He groaned very softly and swept his tongue in and his hands threaded into her black hair. She moaned into it and they both were getting very into it.

"Osami!" Asuna snarled.

Her son jumped nearly a mile and he jerked away from Bai quickly. Bai turned red and she phased out. Osami turned and looked sheepishly at his mother.

"She is off limits, do you understand me?" She commanded.

"Why?" He asked in a whine.

"Because she is vulnerable and you are a cad. She will not be used by your or anyone. Now go home." She demanded.

"Haha!" He said offended.

"Osami, I love you boy but you will not hurt her. She is fragile." Asuna said hissing.

"Yes mam." He sighed.

She nodded and he ported out. She was simmering at her son and she went back to her bed. She was feeling the exhaustion and she intended to sleep. She heard a clearing of a throat and she saw Sebastein in the shadows. Asuna watched him and something overcame her. She had been wearing a silk night gown but she undid it slowly and it fell to the floor. The incubus's eyes were red as he walked over to her and tipped her head back.

"Do not lie to me. I will not be betrayed by another succubus again." He said in supreme fury.

"What am I supposedly lying about Bastian?" She asked in a whisper.

"Wanting my child. Do not lie to me!" He growled in her face.

She reached up and held his face between her hands and made him look at her.

"You do not believe that I am not Danika but I am not her. I want this little one whatever it may be and I will love it as much as I possibly can. Did your own mother not care?" Asuna asked.

"She was distant from me and my siblings. She did not hate us per say but she was not bubbling over with love either. She acknowledged us and made sure we were fed and clothed. My education was seen to by my nannies and brothers. I know not what happened to her." He said bitterly.

"Do you think she could have become ekimmu?" She asked softly.

"It is possible. I suppose actually that it is entirely possible." He said as his eyes faded to green.

She took his hand and pressed in on her stomach. His face held disbelief but she slowly kissed him. He was still so incredibly bitter and he still remembered what Danika had done.

"What did she do to him?" Asuna asked softly.

"Do not ask. Please I have no wish to remember." He said trying to pull from her.

"Sebastein please tell me." She said holding onto him.

"It was heinous okay? She burned her own child alive. He was a newborn and his screams haunt me to this day." He said shutting his eyes.

She was horrified and she was sickened. She turned green and she fled away from him. She threw up into her toilet and he stood by. The idea of a completely helpless child burning alive made her skin crawl and she wanted to find her and make her suffer. Her eyes were red and Sebastein came in.

"I hate her so much because I begged her and begged her to spare him as she cut him. She laughed as he wailed. I cannot forgive that. I cannot forgive that she made him suffer so horribly. She had not only Ileska with her but three more succubuses. They held me down and made me watch. You should have seen the joy in her face as she murdered him." He said in a haunted tone.

"Please stop!" She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I managed to kill two of the succubus and I got my hands around her throat. I did not even want to spill her blood. I was strangling her with my hands but she made me burn. I have waited and waited to pay her back for his death. I have so much guilt for fathering a child with that monster." He said shaking.

"What was his name?" She asked.

"Ferrand. My son's name was Ferrand." He said going to the window.

"How old was he?" Asuna asked.

"Two days." Sebastein said choking.

She shook her head no and Sebastein looked grim. Asuna had no clue how to find her but she was shaking. She ported to the Western Palace and she found her mother. Augusta was sitting with her sire and she looked up to see her eldest daughter.

"Asuna? Baby what is wrong?" She asked.

"Mother. Oh Kamis I must speak with you." She said wanting to be sick again.

"Sit down. You look as though you are going to vomit." Augusta stated.

Asuna fled to the balcony and wretched again. Sesshomaru moved over to her and so did Augusta. Their oldest daughter was so sick with grief that she was dry heaving.

"Danika was married to Sebastein. She bore him a son and he wanted that son. Your brother's name was Ferrand and she burned him alive at two days old. Sebastein begged her for his life and she killed him anyway. Sebastein said there was joy on her face as she killed him." Asuna said as she wiped tears from her face.

Augusta knew what her mother was capable of. She had been thankful that she had been left to Stasio. Now she was glad she had been left to the raping bastard. She closed her eyes and said a prayer to her long dead brother and prayed to God that her mother's soul would burn in the hottest fires of hell.

"I am giving Sebastein a child for the one Danika robbed him of." Asuna said softly.

"I think that wonderful. I think I should like to see him again." Augusta stated.

Sesshomaru listened and he hoped to the Kamis that they would maim the whore before they killed her. Asuna grabbed her mother's hand and ported them to her Tokyo home. Sebastein was still there and Augusta saw the ancient incubus.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Hello again." He said dully.

"My mother is a monster and she will die. She tried to kill me recently along with my youngest daughter." She said.

"I am amazed you and your brother survived." He stated.

"Not for lack of trying on her part I assure you. Between both of my parents; I am surprised I am not a horridly evil thing myself." Augusta said.

"How come you wanted a family?" He asked.

"I wanted the one thing I did not have. I suppose I am odd. I wanted love and I wanted children. I have such a difficult time with it. I damn near bled out having Asuna and Osamu but I was so happy. I was so happy because I was giving Sesshomaru an heir and another pup. We were never so happy as that day." Augusta said cupping Asuna's cheek.

Sebastein actually had a tear slip out of his green eyes and he looked away. Long life was not what it was cracked up to be in his opinion and the three uppyr stood there. Asuna was raging at the sheer evilness of Danika. She was trying to suppress the anger she was feeling but Augusta felt it too and Sebastein finally ported out. Mother and daughter sat down and they talked for a long while. Her mother finally ported back to the Western Palace and she ported out to Paris. Sebastein was in his bed and he was sleeping. She slipped off her night gown and she crawled into his bed beside him. His eyes opened and he was surprised. She was over him and she was feeling so much anguish and fury at the moment. She did not know what to do with the emotions. Sebastein watched her face and he could feel raw power humming from her.

"Are you going to destroy my town house like you did my chateau?" He asked softly.

"No but tell me what to do. I am so upset." She said physically shaking.

"I do not know. I am very drunk right now Asuna. I find sometimes that the wine suppresses the pain for a little while." He admitted.

She made him angle his face up and she lowered her shaky lips to his. It was so soft how she pressed them to Sebastein's mouth but he was trying to keep a level head. He was trying to suppress his natural tendencies and drives but she made it impossible to ignore. Sebastein opened his lips to receive her probing tongue. He tasted sweet to her and she wanted to devour him for some reason. He was dizzy already but he grew bold and shoved her off. She landed on her back and he fell on her. Sebastein was in his own lust and he lowered his head and began to suckle her right breast.

"If you have known about me all this time then why did you act as if you did not?" She asked in a passionate haze.

He lifted his now red gaze to hers and he stared at her eyes.

"I do not know. I did not want to trust you or like you. Fuck you oui but not like you ever." Sebastein admitted.

"You wanted to use my body?" She asked hissing softly.

"Oui but you shatter me now." He hissed back.

He again lowered his head and slipped his fangs around her nipple and she was in a sort of erotic lala land. She was making passionate cries and Sebastein was using all of his abilities. He made her feel filled and stretched and she gasped out a tremendous snarl.

"Want real you." She rasped out.

He was too busy feeding his tremendous lust and need at the moment and she turned the tables on him. He choked on a little blood and he groaned as if wounded. He released her luscious breast and laid his head against her heaving chest. Their bodies were wrapped up in their mental abilities and they were reacting powerfully.

"You first." He whispered impassioned.

"No you first." She groaned.

They were unwilling to release the other and they both still moaned out; trapped within the illusions of their tremendously powerful minds. A slow burn was building from deep within her and she was gasping harder and her claws pierced his back and she was making everything throb with such acute intensity. The slowly building orgasm unleashed and took her by surprise and she screamed out as the sheer pleasure shook her. Asuna made him share in her bliss through her telepathy and he clasped her hands hard and she felt his hot seed against her thigh. She stared at the ceiling and they were shaking hard.

"Feel like a teenage boy." He mumbled.

"I want you inside of me." Asuna said in a tired voice.

"Was that not just as intense no?" Sebastein asked almost amused.

"I want you inside of me!" She snapped.

"So you want me inside of you?" He asked in her ear.

He was teasing her with his emerging stiffness and she was groaning. He actually loved how responsive she was. Danika was responsive to a point and only if it served her purposes. He was whispering in her ear which made her moan more and she nodded. She snarled softly as he continued to tease and lick at her ear.

"Bastian please!" She whined softly.

"Oui but look at me." He rasped out.

She watched his red eyes with her own and he pushed into her slowly. Asuna bit her lips and she leaned up a little to catch his. He kept his face neutral but it felt so damn wonderful. She was not settling for little nips and she pulled him against her as she invaded his mouth. She liked to kiss he noticed and he could not complain; she was way too good at it, it left him breathless and weak in the knees. He moved his hips as they mated their lips and tongues languidly. Sebastein wanted to give himself totally to another; he had just lived too long and he craved companionship. Asuna could feel his desires and she was within his mind and they were so deep. Nothing was hurried and she was dragging him deeper into something and it was beautiful whatever it was and it was intimate. He ripped his lips from hers and gasped heavily.

"Feels like death sleep." He gasped.

"Soul binding. Mine." She said in a beastly tone.

"Oui." Sebastein cried out harder.

The combustion of another kind exploded and he felt another form of burning and it was so good. It ripped what felt like his soul from him but he did not care. He could sense her and he was shocked to sense the truth. She was going to bear him a daughter and it was damn near pure empusae. Sebastein had gleaned that word from her mind and he drove himself into her deeply as they shared a surreal moment. Exquisiteness had been achieved and she would not let him go. She cleaved to him and it was foreign to him but not unwelcome. He refused to collapse against her so he would not harm his precious child or his partner. He managed to pull himself back and he laid his head against her abdomen.

"I was not done." She pouted.

"I want her okay." He whispered softly.

"Our being together is not going to harm her." Asuna laughed softly.

"Indulge me." Sebastein whispered.

"Hai okay I shall indulge you. I can climax safely and I can be with you." She smiled.

"Oui I know but I want her." He said in a drowsy tone.

He was snoring heavily and she was running her hand through his hair as he slept. Danika had committed so many damn sins and they just mounted. Asuna was planning to go against her sooner rather then later and she would have to be careful. She intended to pull on some of her most powerful allies to do so as well. She intended to ask Sheng and Jin to back her up and they could be on par with her evil grandmere.

She was in Guangzhou and she was waiting to see Jin. They were all on friendly terms again and Hiroto was there as well. He kissed her cheek and she hugged her eldest tightly. Sheng came out and his eyes met hers and he smiled softly. Jin walked out as well and she smiled at him too.

"So what brings the Western Heir to our doors?" Jin asked.

"I am here to ask for both of your help. I wish to find and deal a wretched blow to Danika." She explained.

"Okay. I know that name but explain to me again who she is?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"She is my mother's mother. She was a lover of Vlad when he was possessed by the wraith." She explained.

Jin's face clouded in old pain and he nodded. Sheng kept silent but only listened.

"She is succubus and an extremely powerful one at that. She has allied herself with the tr'Awnhi against us. Danika has committed such heinous acts members of her own family and such. I intend to give her a wake up call. I intend to show her what the empusae should be." Asuna said flatly.

"Empusae?" Sheng asked.

"That is the species of uppyr we are Sheng. There are the empusae, Ramanga, wraiths, ekimmu, etc. All are blood drinking daemons and all are related but different subtly. Does that make sense?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"When do you wish to move and where is she?" Jin asked.

"I know not where she is now but I know where she is in the past. I will find her then and I will lead us. I am pupped but I will allow you both the lead in this. If the boys would like I would like their help as well. They would be extremely powerful against her as well." Asuna said softly.

"You would allow us to lead the attack?" Sheng asked amused.

"Hai. I swore and I promised that no harm would come to these little ones. I have to deliver them. I have to." She said haunted.

"Okay." Jin smirked.

"I am in." Hiroto said from the door.

"Thank you son." She said.

"No thanks are necessary Haha. I will get Kaz." He said porting out.

Jin and Sheng were both intrigued with the prospect of helping her. Sheng went about getting some things pulled together and he went to his rooms. She followed him and leaned in his doorway.

"What did she do that you feel you have to right Koi?" He asked.

"Sebastein is a very old incubus and he was married to her long ago. He apparently actually wanted a family and she did bare him a son but she burned the babe alive when he was but days old." She stated.

Sheng was horrified as she knew he would be. He was nothing if not a great father and his boys adored him. The twins had always loved their Chichi so much.

"I will enjoy helping to kill this bitch then." He said meeting her eyes.

She nodded and he went to a case and pulled out the fang she had forged for him centuries before. She shut back the old feelings and Jin came up and clapped her on the back.

"Come on you two." He said in a jovial mood.

"Sure thing. I will get Juria." Asuna stated.

She ported to her Tengu and she was busy mixing potions it seemed and she automatically handed her crystals.

"Do you always sense me coming?" She asked amused.

"Most of the time. I have an emotional tie to you." Juria shrugged.

"Why did you not tell me about Maec?" Asuna asked.

She stiffened and she turned.

"Why do you not tell me everything? It is past and it was another life my darling. I realize that Augusta is your birth mother this life and I try to respect that. Show me the same respect and realize that I too have lived after that life as well." She said softly.

"Maec has turned his obsession from Sana to me." Asuna growled.

"Well then I will have to step in. I block out much Asuna. I hate those memories so much. They hurt to remember. Now get going and get that bitch." Juria stated.

She nodded and took the crystals. She ported back to Guangzhou and the Panyu royals; they readied themselves to face Danika.

Asuna, Jin, Sheng, Kazuo, and Hiroto were in the past around the time of Gaku Jouichi. They were at the crossroads where Asuna had found her before. They were scenting and she moved forward slowly. She found a male youkai tied down who was half alive and left for dead. She scented him and he was a rare monkey youkai.

"Horrid bitch!" Jin growled.

"They are probably looking for another meal. They live in these covens apparently. Sebastein said sometimes the females will live in large groups like this." She explained.

"Unnatural." Hiroto said frowning.

"Hai." She nodded.

Asuna undid the bindings and she held up the male youkai. He opened his weakened eyes and he was surprised.

"I am going to cut my wrist okay?" She said softly.

"You are inu?" He whispered in Japanese.

"You are a Japanese youkai?" She asked.

"Hai." He rasped.

"Hai I am an inu. You will live this day sir. How long have the uppyr been gone?" She asked.

"No idea." He said.

She cut her wrist with her claws and she had him drink. She used her mind to keep it barely pleasant and he seemed affected very little. The simian was able to move a little better and Asuna pulled him up.

"Go and never come back here. This is an evil place." Asuna stated.

"Who is it I owe my life to?" He demanded.

"I am Lady Asuna. That is all you need to know. Go on please." She said nodding her head.

"We will meet again inu." He said porting out.

Sheng and Jin both snorted in annoyance and she looked at them surprised.

"Hai he wants you." Jin said.

She rolled her eyes and she stood up. They searched the coven and Asuna found private things of Danika. She heard things crashing and people cursing and she ran in. She saw her some ways away and Sheng got in between the two succubuses.

"More food? How wonderful! You are quite beautiful little man." Danika said smiling.

Asuna lost her head and she used her telekinesis to move Sheng out of the way. She stretched out her hand and Konkisaiga appeared.

"What are you?" She asked purring.

"Revenge." She growled.

"Damnit onna!" Sheng said jumping up.

Sheng pulled his own fang and moved with blinding speed. Danika was shocked and she was slammed hard into the hard male body by an unseen force and she was impaled on the sharp medal of the sword.

"Damn Koi that was harsh." Sheng snickered.

"Sheng!" Asuna hissed.

"You bastard!" Danika snarled.

She ported off his blade and he was thrown backwards. He flipped and landed crouched as Danika tried to make him erupt into flames. His clothes were smoking a little but something appeared in his hand and he threw it through the succubus. Asuna realized it was his yoki and it was a solid mass of poisonous yoki that he solidified much like her Dakkasou. Danika screamed and she ported out. Asuna could not believe how quick he had thought or how quick he had reacted.

"You were marvelous!" She cried.

"Well thank you Koi. She is not dead though." He said frowning.

"But you hurt her!" She said happily.

"Well hai. Do not look so surprised that I have yoki silly onna. You are the one that thought I was a taiyoukai and I am." He chuckled.

"You continued to surprise me is all." Asuna smiled.

"Well I try." Sheng bowed with a teasing manner.

"We were lucky and she was not expecting us." Jin said coming up and wiping off his blade.

"Did you stab them through the heart and cut off their heads?" Asuna asked.

"Hai we did. We know how to kill uppyr." He snorted.

"Okay. I wish I could see her suffer." She groused.

"This side of you I am not used to seeing." Sheng stated almost amused.

"I am. When she and I met, she was a nasty little bitch. She had all kinds of temper tantrums." Jin teased.

"I did not!" Asuna growled.

Hiroto and Kaz looked at each other as their mother and father were easy with each other. Jin was easy too and it was really nice to see. They walked side by side and they did not realize they were being watched. Danika felt incubus in every single male and she was shocked to feel it. They were extremely powerful and that was surprising. The female was a mixed succubus but she was uppyr dominant and that was shocking because she looked other. She was bleeding terribly and she would have to devour many to survive the damage. She realized the female was an elemental and that was shocking as well. She was fire elemental and this female was an air elemental. Her men were too powerful and she had to know more. None of her coven was left and she ported out to her home in the steppes of Russia so she could heal.

Asuna and Sheng were camped out and they were going to see if they could track her and go after her. The companionship was comfortable and neither said anything. The twins and their uncle had gone hunting and the two mixed inu were staring a fire.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired. It is weird." She laughed softly.

"How so?" He asked amused as he leaned back to look at her.

"To be here with you. It seems like forever ago that we were so young and together. It does not seem like the boys should be old enough to be adults." Asuna replied.

"Hai well they have made me proud everyday. I know you are proud as well. You did right I think in sending us away." Sheng stated.

"I know it seems it was callous but if I could do it over again, I would have found a way. I would have found a way to make you understand what I was." She said softly.

"Kazuo had an unhealthy obsession with Mizuki. Separation needed to happen." He stated bluntly.

"You knew?" She asked surprised.

"I found out later. They are extremely close now and I wonder but I try and give him credit." Sheng stated.

Asuna digested the information and she leaned forward a little and their lips hovered a little.

"Koi. I still come undone around you. I try and be a bystander but it gets harder every time I see you. I swear I want to move back to just be with you again." He murmured.

"I would welcome you." She murmured back.

Their lips met and it was explosive. Sheng was deeply probing her with his tongue and his thoughts against hers. She could not hold out against his powerful mind. He leaned her back and undid the black haori and hakama she wore. His chin length brown hair was mussed up and it was so incredibly sexy on this virile male. She exposed his chiseled body that she almost as well as her own. He could not stop kissing her nor would he let up on the stroking of her inner soul. She was making so many whimpers and a groan into their kiss but it was muffled. He knew she desired him as much as he wanted her and he did not wait as he worked himself inside of her vise like core. It was always joy when he was united in the flesh and mind with her; this was no different but it was different this time. Asuna had asked him to return to Japan. She had asked him to return to her and his heart had leapt. Sheng knew so many secrets of the Panyu and what it was they were now. He wished he had seen to his heritage sooner. He wished he had learned to suppress his inu tendencies long ago. His mental rupture took him first and she scored his back deeply as she screamed out after she ripped her lips from his. Sheng gasped as their combined yoki and orgasm blossomed and swept them along like a tidal wave. He was moaning out in her ear as he was shattering and her eyes were flaming red. Blood welled up and dripped from the deep wounds on his back. She sank her fangs so deeply into his juncture that he snarled out again. She felt his body shudder in another powerful climax and he wasted no time in doing the same to her. He muffled her scream with his wrist and she bit him there too. They were shaking in the after math of powerful bliss and years upon years of knowing the other. Sheng had to erect a barrier fast to keep his twin sons and his brother away. Her screams had brought them running.

"Koi? Are you okay?" He asked in a growling tone.

"Hai." She said sleepily.

"Did I tire you out?" Sheng asked chuckling.

"Hai. Do you feed like I do?" Asuna asked.

"Hai a little. I do not need it as much as you or nearly as often but hai I do." He whispered against her lips.

She nodded slowly and he slowly pulled back. He kissed her belly and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Chang has needed a child. He will be ecstatic that it is a female." He yawned softly.

"You can sense it?" She asked surprised.

"Hai. I feel them both. Both little angels. I should like to tell him. He will cry you know." Sheng laughed softly.

"Why? I figured most inu males preferred a son first." Asuna said softly.

"Well Changming is not most inu males. He adores you and he has wanted a little girl for a long time." He said running his finger tips along her breasts and belly.

"They are wondering what we are doing." She smiled.

"They are all grown Koi. All three of them have had sex. I am allowed some myself occasionally." He smirked.

His blue eyes were simmering and she saw passion in them like when they were young. He pulled her astride him and she gasped harshly.

"I knew you were pupped. I got it out of your kumo healer. You need not lie to me Koi. I would never again expect you to be what you are not. You are still a warrior and you still protect your family." Sheng said gently as he guided her in a circular undulation.

"Sheng, I am going to climax now." She said breathlessly.

"Good because you are too tight." He said groaning.

They stayed like that the rest of the night and the barrier finally failed. Sheng had pathed to Jin and his sons to please steer clear and give them privacy. The twins were elated; their parents were together and that made them thrilled.

Danika was healed enough and she went searching for the group that had ruined her delightful little coven. Anger consumed the powerful succubus that she should be taken on by anyone let alone a little tart like the silver haired whore. She found the brunette male and the silver male asleep in each other's arms and she scoffed at the scene. It was obvious there was affection and she found it weak. She was suddenly behind the woman and she grabbed a fistful of hair and she jerked her head back. She saw her awake and her eyes were red. Asuna grabbed Danika's throat and Sheng was suddenly awake as well.

"Not smart in returning succubus." Asuna said in Russia.

"Really? You are the one at my mercy weak little bitch!" She snarled.

"Oh really? Try this on for size." She said as she pressed her hand to Danika's breast.

She released a huge nami that should have blown a hole through her but it threw her backwards and into a tree with such force that the conifer shattered. Blood poured down the blonde succubus's front and she was rasping for breath as she saw Asuna rise.

"I will have you know that I bear within me Sebastein's daughter. Not only am I stronger then you Danika but this girl will be more powerful then you and I put together. If I do not finish you off then Bastian's little girl will. I will see to it. I will see to it that you will end horribly." She said in a cruel tone.

"You little tramp! He conned you into giving him a brat? What did he have to do to accomplish that?" She asked in a demeaning tone.

"Oh we made passionate love. It was wonderful really." Asuna growled.

"Wonderful with Bastian? Sex with him was about as wonderful as boiling alive in hot oil." She snorted.

"With you as a partner I am sure it was." She retorted.

Danika growled furiously and came at her. The raw hum of power was deafening as both onna were trying to tear at the other. Danika tried to make her erupt into flames and Asuna was able to deflect it with small namis. The small forest around them erupted into a blaze as the Panyu royal males surrounded them.

"You will not win with so many of your kind here. I know what you did to Ferrand. I know what you did to Bastian when he tried to save the boy." Asuna growled nearing her claws to Danika's face.

Danika suddenly shrieked in horrid agony as Asuna raked her claws across her beautiful face and she had laced the wounds with her caustic toxin. She released the other succubus as she stumbled around.

"You bitch!" She shrieked.

"Hai." Asuna smirked too cruelly.

"My face!" She snarled.

"Now better matches your soul do you not think?" She asked as Danika suddenly ported out.

Sheng stood by and admiration ran through him. Asuna decided it was high time to return home and deal with things there. She had a smile on her face the whole time simply because she had managed to make such a personal blow to Danika. They returned to the future era and Sheng went on about his business of moving his things back to Japan. She ported to Paris and she walked through Sebastein's townhouse. He was actually talking with an incubus she did not know and she beckoned him over to her. He stood up and he was dressed in a crisp white button down with dark wash jeans. The male empusae was just too damn gorgeous. She pulled him into her arms and he was a little surprised.

"What are you all smiling about?" He asked.

"Let us just say I had a very good few days." She purred.

"You look again like the cat that ate the canary." Sebastein teased.

"I know you have company but I was hoping to see you." She said softly.

"See me or be with me?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Both." She said.

"You wish to speak and to bed me hmmm? That is quite an offer." He said playing with her silver hair.

"Shall I tell you I wish to tease you into tautness and lick you till you come?" She asked in his ear.

He shut his eyes a moment and her words inflamed him.

"Oui." He said shaking a little.

She took his hand and pressed it to her belly. He felt something and his eyes widened. She kissed his lips softly as she continued to press his hand in so he could feel the small movements.

"Amazing! Gods this is amazing." He whispered against her mouth.

"Hai." She whispered back.

Sebastein felt so much and he pathed to his friend. Asuna ported them to his room and they ended up spending the night making love and talking. She did not say she went up against his ex-wife and she enjoyed seeing his face as she made him feel much. She left in the morning and he was lying languidly in his bed. He missed the warmth but he knew her needs like he knew his own. He suddenly sat up and he saw in the corner a woman he had not seen in millenniums.

"She should have killed me but I am thinking she does not have the power to." Danika said in a nasty whisper.

"What are you doing bitch!" He growled.

"Returning a favor your little cunt did." She said in fury.

Danika drew closer and he saw faint scars along the left side of her face. He was shocked to see her famous beauty marred and grabbed him by the neck. Her claws sank into his throat. Blood dripped from her nose as she squeezed hard and he was exerting pressure upon his windpipe.

"She cares about you. She carries you daughter she said. Well I will rip that little brat from her womb and shove it down your throat you sorry bastard! You were mine Sebastein and you think you can train someone to take me down? You could not even take me down. You were the king of us you pathetic excuse for a man. You will die." She said as blood continued to drip from her nose and her eyes.

She felt a sword at her back and she stiffened.

"I had a feeling you would return." Asuna said smirking.

"Well you are just a smart little bitch." Danika said.

"I am a warrior you idiot. I plan everything. You are a self indulgent fool. Step away from him." She commanded.

Danika went to strike but Asuna used her will and threw the other through a wall. Sebastein jumped up and he grabbed a thin blade from his wall. Ileska appeared behind Danika and she hissed at both of them. It was chaos all around and Asuna's draw dropped when she saw Ruval. No one else saw him but he was in the shadows. He was nodding no to her and her eyes were wide and she was pathing her confusion. He continued to nod no and the two female empusae got away. Sebastein was sputtering and she was staring at the shadows.

"You had them!" He yelled.

"I was told not to." She said in anger.

"By what? It is just you and me!" Sebastein yelled again.

"No Bastian Ruval is here now." Asuna said pointing to the shadows.

"Why is it only you can see him?" He shouted.

"How should I know?" She asked.

-It is not her time. I will explain but I need you to come to Terre de Brume. - He pathed.

"What?" She said aloud.

"Asuna you are going nuts." Sebastein said lifting his hands.

"He told me he wants me to come to Terre de Brume." Asuna said softly.

"You cannot go there!" Sebastein stated narrowing his eyes.

-You can. No one else can but you see me and you can. You will be one of us. - Ruval pathed.

Indecision flitted on her face and she stared at his shadowy figure.

-I have to stop her. She is the source of much anguish, do you not understand? - She pathed back.

-She is the daughter of someone important here. They will not take kindly to her death. - He implored her.

-Ruval who are you? - She asked.

-I can explain face to face. Please I wish to see in person- He begged in her mind.

"I have to Sebastein. I have to have some answers and he has them. He is telling me he knows who Danika's kin is. I want to know who would sire such a monster." She said flatly.

"You carry my future in you Asuna. I cannot loose you or her!" He implored her.

"You will not but I damn well will see to the death of Danika and all of her allies. There is something bigger going on here and I will know what it is. I will see you soon Sebastein." She said kissing him softly.

Ruval frowned from his vantage point but he pathed for her to go to the British Isles. He pathed for her to meet him at the great Stonehenge.


	81. Chapter 83

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: Extremely intimate chapter. Dealing with the changing nature of some of Asuna's children; Zihao, Ayana, and Nanami. Naraku gets a little visit and Ayana goes back to help her wraith half. Asuna deals with Sebastein anger with Danika. Asuna reveals and comes face to face with the father of her heir. The changed history is revealed and demands are made. Again EXTREMELY intimate chapter dealing in the personal lives of the family. Thank you all for reading and let me know what you think.

Twisted Realities

Sebastein was furious that he had seen Danika again and Asuna had gone up against her in the condition she was in. She was getting dressed and he was in a tirade. She was plainly ignoring him and it infuriated him all the more. He grabbed her and shoved her up against a wall and she stared at him.

"You told her about my girl? Why would you tell her that you were going to give me a girl?" He demanded.

"I wanted to see her face." Asuna hissed.

"You have as much of a vindictive streak in you as she does!" He yelled.

"You made me care Sebastein. I could have lived my life without knowing you or any of this. You are the one that has popped in and out all of my life." She pointed out.

"Because you have been blind! Your own mother denied you the truth of your own power and by the Gods you have been sheltered from your own pasts. Please my showing up was a fucking blessing." Sebastein growled.

His yoki may have been a little weaker then hers but his personality was just as strong. Her eyes met his and her typical self reared its head. The next thing he knew they were in a passionate embrace tearing at clothes. Sebastein was trying to figure out when things had turned from contentious to utterly passionate between the two of them but he was trying to keep himself from feeling. Her body was melding against his and he hated what it was that was happening. He hated that he was feeling. Asuna possessed his mouth and she made him whimper as their tongues mated and she nibbled on his lips. Shudders went down his spine as the ungodly pleasures ran through him and he tried to think.

"Asuna?" He moaned out.

"Bastian stop thinking. Stop rehashing the past and allow yourself the now." She said along his neck.

"Stop no more." He said suddenly.

"No." Asuna growled out fiercely.

He was breathing harshly and their foreheads were pressed together. They were gripping each other's upper arms tightly as he tried to calm his need to flee from emotion. Sebastein knew instantly that this was a turning point and he would loose himself if he did not leave. He had broken out in a light sweat and this had become extremely intense. He had lived so long and he had done so many meaningless things.

"This has to stop." He stated with trembling lips.

"Because you refuse to take a chance? I am not afraid, for some reason this does not frighten me." She whispered urgently.

"I will love you. I will understand as no other but I will love you." Sebastein mouthed softly.

Their eyes had not changed at all but their gazes were too intense. Her head ached as did his with the strength of the moment. His breath was warm against her cheek and her eyes did flutter for a moment as tremors were wracking her.

"What have you done to me?" He asked heavily.

"No more then what you would have me do." She retorted back.

He could not stand anymore and he moved her a little and pushed inside of her. His cry was soulful as he gripped her and ran his hands up and down her back. Both of them we breathing against the other's lips as they stared a moment. Asuna closed her eyes totally and they pressed their lips together as he guided her. Sebastein knew he was lost as he became deeper and deeper into the beautiful moment. He breathed through his nose and her kisses were like a forbidden sweet. She spilled a little blood and it made it headier as he slowly moved her hips. He was creating just enough friction and hitting just one spot but it was a slow progression. Their bodies rose and fell as the swell continued to surge around and in them. They were creatures of this act and in the act perfection was sought. Asuna felt such things begin to roll and ripple through her and she knew Sebastein felt it too. Their bodies were covered in a dewy film and the passionate consumption continued to engorge them both. Everything suddenly spilled over and flowed as their voices echoed throughout the townhouse. Sebastein shut his eyes as his inner world and his equilibrium were thrown off kilter. He felt himself flood her with his whole being and she was mumbling incoherently. The gush of what she called yoki had been deafening and left them both weak. Asuna was droopy in his arms and he too could barely hold himself up. He could not remember feeling such an exquisite feeling or completion before. He ported them the short distance to his bed and held her to his body. She was already gone and he noticed blood stains on his sheets. He had not even felt her claws tear into his back. He slowly passed into oblivion as something settled in his chest and he realized he would die for her.

Naraku was agitated and all knew to stay away from him when agitated. His toddler Nayu had proceeded to gleefully tear up a contract that had taken weeks to prepare. She had also spilled her juice upon his office floor and her mother was nowhere to be found at the moment. Her brother and sister were grinning their sweet little faces off at him and he could kill Ishin and Nobu at the moment. Nayu looked at her Chichi and gave him the prettiest smile she had.

"Uh oh!" She said pointing to his printer.

"Kamis in heaven little girl! I think you were sent to drive me to insanity!" He snapped.

"Boken." She said smirking.

"You broke it!" He said exasperated.

"Chichi fix." She said biting a claw.

"You have no shame little one!" He yelled.

She giggled and she ran to Noe and Naota. They all spoke inu and it drove him insane. He picked up his phone to get tech support in and he was flabbergasted that he should be stuck with all three triplets. Ishin had sworn NEVER again. The extra one was just so much more trouble. They were all feisty and Nobu's son was actually the worst of the three. He just acted so much like HER. He again heard "uh oh" and he hung his head and he was certain this was his punishment for being the former vilest villain in Japanese history.

"Having problems?" He heard from across the room.

His eyes instantly turned crimson and he was staring at Sanra tr'Awnhi. He hated this female with his whole being and she was looking at his children very curiously.

"I suppose they are cute for corporeal brats." She said with disdain.

He was instantly in front of his three and his crimson eyes narrowed further. Tentacles erupted and Nayu squealed in delight.

"She likes your weird nature?" She asked almost purring.

"She is like me so it is not weird to her bitch." He said in a calm tone.

"Are you still mad about what happened all those years ago? Poor baby." Sanra smirked.

He wrapped his tentacles around each pup and he pulled them close to him. His miasma swallowed them and he appeared in Sendai. He marched them to the nursery and put Bihua in charge of their care. This onna was pure evil and she would kill his young to cause misery just because. He ported back to Korea and she was still there. He was furious with hatred and he grabbed her with the extra limb.

"See you are such an entrancing being you know. You shape shift which is such an odd thing for a corporeal but you have such a beautiful face. Your souls are little dank which makes you all the more desirable." She said suddenly touching him.

"You will regret ever knowing me Shouten. The things you did were more then foul and I have done some pretty foul things in my time." He sneered.

"Oh Naraku I was having payback for your nasty little girl having tr'Awnhi blood in her. Cannot have that. You on the other hand have taken in tr'Awnhi from what I understand. You do not have to shape shift that do you?" Sanra asked lewdly.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." He growled.

"We are evenly matched that is why you bide your time. You are such an intelligent adversary. Do you not touch other women? I am curious." She demanded.

"No need to." He smirked meanly.

"Oh you should. You know Maec wanted her too. He wanted that whore you give yourself to. He was too good for her and so are you." She said wrapping her hand around him.

"I suggest if you wish to keep your hand then keep it up." Naraku said coolly.

"Oh? Shall I actually give you pleasure corporeal? Shall I show you what I can do and make you feel dirty for it? I would love to see you curse me as you climax." She said suddenly near his lips.

"So jealous that your brother wants my onna? You would try and make her angry by touching me? Asuna would never know." He laughed.

Naraku stopped laughing immediately when he felt her phase her hand deep within him. It made him revolted but she was touching his prostate to make him feel ashamed. She thrived on making males feel inferior and dirty. It fed her voracious appetite for destruction. He made himself not react and he was biding his time. He knew from experience to keep this female busy and strike her when she was least expecting it. Something was different this time though and he choked as she stroked the nodule of nerves.

"She takes from me and I will take from her. Maec destroyed himself for her! I will make her wish for death. You will not harm me this time Naraku and I will not harm you. You may put down your claws." She said heavily in his ear.

Sanra was bitter with hatred and her friend Danika was not diligent enough in her opinion. She pulled the stunned Naraku forward and she consumed him. Self loathing poured through him as his body responded and it left him winded. It damn near caused him to pass out and Sanra looked overly pleased with herself.

"I enjoyed your suffering those centuries ago but I am now going to enjoy your pleasure." She said heavily against his mouth.

"I will rip you apart like I did that whore Thei." He growled.

"Oh Naraku I could screw up your little world you have. Shall I do that? I think I shall. Gods you are nicely equipped. Does your little whore tell you that?" She said phasing her clothes away.

"You will regret this I swear it!" He said in a very low voice.

"There is a small part of you that glories in the evilness. The decadness of it and yes the perverseness. You are Naraku and not some little good boy are you? Yet you are so good at this." She whimpered as she impaled herself backwards against him.

He snarled in fury and she gripped his hips tightly. She was a perfect whore and she could exact a response from his body almost at will. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back to cause her pain and he realized she enjoyed it. She ended up climaxing around him tightly and he snarled out. He shoved her off of him and he stabbed her with a bony appendage. She laughed hysterically and it was such a sight to her sated and enjoying the pain he could inflict.

"Gods you turn me on. Only Maec could do that you know." She purred as she phased out.

Disgust wormed its way through him and memories of what she had done to him in the past made him sick to his stomach. She was one person he would love to destroy right along with Raganos. She was not the common Shouten though and she was stronger then the average tr'Awnhi. He had ripped her up on a couple of occasions and she had managed to escape. She had entered his nightmares and made him insecure and that was unforgivable in his opinion. His children had brought this nightmarish onna to his door and he had yet a way to figure a way to get rid of her. Asuna's idea of binding with a lesser offensive Shouten was beginning to sound better and better.

Ayana was watching Chikara as he was typing reports and it unnerved him when she did so. He looked over at her and she was bothered he knew. There was something always bothering her and his sons were not helping. He had fought horribly with Riku and Chikara had slammed his younger son into a wall and told him to leave his home. Things had gone from bad to worse then.

"Ayana?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" She asked in a distant tone.

"Your mind is wandering again." He sighed.

"Wondering why you have done all this Chikara. I am not worth the love of your sons." Ayana stated.

"Should I not be the judge of that?" Chikara asked.

"I shattered your family and for what?" She asked.

"You and I have a family now." He pointed out.

"Yes we do." Ayana said with a trembling lip.

She was hurtling into something and he did not understand. He did understand he had given up everything for her and it was tearing her apart. The guilt he had felt for falling in love with her; she had transferred to herself and that guilt was destroying her. He stood up and he came near her.

"Chikara, I am not worth this! Riku is your son and you owe him something. You do not owe him to betray him for some harlot who destroyed his mother!" She cried.

"Orika is fine. I told you that we were friends. We barely ever coupled Ayana! Dear Kamis! You and I are together more in one week then she and I were in one year." He snorted.

"Your son says different. He says I destroyed her." Ayana said as tears fell down her face.

Fury ate at him and he sighed. He pulled his much younger mate up to him and he held her tightly. The funny thing was his sons adored his Riona. Orika had the brilliant notion of naming his sons Riku and Riki. He thought it silly but had given in and had continued on the tradition with naming his daughter similarly. His baby girl was his pride and his young mate his passion. He kissed her and she responded violently. She always did and he wondered how in the Kamis name they could have not have felt this sooner. Chikara was so madly in love with her that it was overwhelming to him. They ended up on their bed and he tried so hard to keep his beast contained. It was getting harder and harder to do. Ayana was so very much into pleasing him and making him feel. He watched her in a dizzy spin as she settled between his thighs and swallowed his member. He loved this onna so much that it was no thought to him to fight for their relationship. His head came off the pillow and he was panting as she worked to bring him to ecstasy.

"Yana please love. Let me finish with you. Onna please. Please." He moaned out harshly.

She pulled back slowly and she looked at him with such adoration and he could not believe he ever thought her spoiled or a brat. She smiled at his thoughts and a wicked glint came into her eyes as she got onto all fours. Chikara practically jumped on her and he pressed his thumb into her clit. She shivered and moaned for him as they finished in a passionate haze. He had to jerk himself back to keep her from getting with child and she groaned in frustration. She seemed to have difficulty with birth control like Lady Asuna did and she laid there with her chest heaving.

"I do not care if I get pregnant!" She snarled.

"Yana, I will not do that to you. Not too soon my darling. I do not wish for your body to suffer okay?" He asked softly.

She groaned as he ran his fingertips down her back and he pressed his lips to her skin. He loved her so much and he could not get enough of her. They were folded up feeling the other breathe. They both settled in sleep and Ayana woke a little later to her belly rumbling and she decided to go and hunt. She whispered her intentions to him and he nodded sleepily. He pulled her down a little and kissed her naked backside. Ayana laughed and she got up. She checked on the twins and her other little ones and she ported outside. She went to change form and she was grabbed from behind.

"I told you I would come back for you." Riku hissed.

"Stop this insanity now! Unhand me!" Ayana hissed back.

"I am so angry at you. How could you do that to my father? He and I are at odds over an onna! Not an onna I care for either!" He snarled.

"Then unhand me." She said elbowing him in the gut.

Riku was surprised at her strength and he let her go. She whirled on him and she was wearing a thin silk tee shirt and jeans. Her long ebony hair was down and was waving. She had bangs and Riku was struck with truly how Japanese she looked.

"Your father is too pretty for a man anyway." He sneered.

"What?" She said shocked at his words.

"Hai many always said Lord Ishin was too pretty and wondered if he preferred men." Riku said in disgust.

"Insult me but not my great father." She said sputtering in anger.

"It is no wonder my father finds you so fuckable. My mother is attractive but you are quite stunning." He said to insult her.

Ayana was insulted and Riku decided to treat her cruelly. He grabbed her and held her jaw as he crushed her lips to his. She struggled in his grip and he forced his tongue into her mouth. She bit his tongue and swiped her claws across his face.

"I only treat you as the whore you are princess. Do you go to the highest bidder?" He asked narrowing his magnificent brown eyes.

"This is my home now Riku and you trespass as your father has asked you not to come here unless you are asked." Ayana stated lifting her head.

"I will go where I please within Earth Tiger lands." He stated slapping her backwards.

Her eyes bled red and she let her fan blade appear and she readied for battle. Riku had a katana this time and he pulled it. She came at him fast and he blocked her quick swipes. He began to rethink his moves and she was faster then he was. He watched the warrior onna as she jumped over him and he felt her blade swipe into his back. He hissed in horrendous pain as her venom infused blade dragged across his skin. She ducked low and back as she blocked his blows. She had been trained well and he knew she had fought side by side her old mate Yasunari.

"I do not want to hurt you Riku." Ayana yelled.

"Kill me whore!" He yelled back.

She grew furious and she suddenly knocked him unconscious. She had to fall on him and get to his wound or he would become a mess. She ripped open his shirt and she lowered her mouth and began to suck out the venom. Something clicked in her brain and she sank her fangs into the wound. She groaned hard as she took in his tainted blood. Riku slowly came to and she was saving his life. He was also caught up in spasms of raw pleasure that he was unaccustomed to. It was so weird and so erotic to the young tarantula and he was ashamed of himself. His body reacted and he was painfully hard. Ayana was fighting whatever it was in her and he began gasping.

"What? What is this? Ay-ayana what is this?" Riku asked in a trembling voice.

-Trying to stop my venom. - She pathed in a beastly tone.

"Stop! Damnit stop it!" He said throwing his head back and he climaxed.

She lifted her mouth and blood trickled down. His eyes were reddened as well and he was in no way fulfilled.

"You hate this." Riku whispered.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

"You did not want to take my father. You fell in love with him and him you." He said in understanding.

"Stay out of my head tarantula!" Ayana growled in anger.

"You feel out of control." Riku said crawling over to her.

"What did you do?" She screamed at him.

"Nothing. You mind was open to me." He said making her look at him.

She was horrified at herself and she had done it again. She fell back and Riku was staring down at her.

"What are you?" He asked stunned.

"I do not know. I know not what I am becoming." She said looking up at him.

"I will take you home." He said trying to help her up.

"No! Stay away from me! You were trying to attack me moments ago and now you act as if you know and understand me? You want to know what it is I come from? My mother is a sexual blood drinker! I think I am becoming her!" She screamed.

Riku tried to stay calm and think rationally and he knew the stories of the consort of the Confederation. Ayana was agitated and he grabbed her. She was tackling him and he tried to contain her. The next thing he knew she was kissing him brutally. She moved her fangs to his juncture and he cried out when she sank them in.

-Still think I am a whore? - She pathed.

"Why are you doing this?" he croaked out.

"Smell you." She snarled out.

He felt badly and her mind was in a tumult in guilt and instinct. He shoved her off and he dragged himself a little ways away and he changed form. He realized his error a moment later when she did the same. Riku was slammed into by a female funnel and she was large. She was also powerful as she began to overpower him and her mind was primitive. She was going to make him submit and he heard the stories of the female funnel webs and they would require the male to rut. He felt like a fool and he had faced down a superior kumo warrior who was in the midst of something. He pathed to her and implored her to please try and come back to herself. She changed form but she was not herself at all. She ported them to Tokyo and she shoved him against a wall.

"You kept it up. Why should I not take you?" She demanded.

"Because you are mated to my father and this is the modern era. I can admit I am an idiot and I have made a colossal mistake." Riku said gulping.

"I have the right to make you submit to me." She said flatly and in a hushed tone.

"Hai you do but I have stated very good reasons not to." He said softly.

Ayana was not in a very good mood and she had tried to be reasonable. She used her silk and she actually pinned him to the wall. He looked outraged but he also looked good enough to eat at the moment.

"I could ask my father what he thought. He would say the same thing as you though. He is quite modern in his thinking. Do you know what my Chichi Naraku would say?" She asked leaning forward and narrowing her eyes.

"What?" He asked watching her closely.

"He would say the old ways had merit." She said gritting her teeth.

"You intend to act like your namesake?" He demanded.

"My namesake is my mother! Asuna is Ayana!" She said growling.

"So you intend to honor the jorogumo way?" Riku asked with widened eyes.

"Hai!" She hissed.

Ayana pressed in the claw of her thumb and he gasped. He shifted uncomfortably as his body experienced twinges of pleasure. He groaned heavily and he wished he had not been so damn hard headed. His father had always accused him of excessive pride.

"Just bite me again please and get it over with it." He pleaded.

Ayana decided to be reasonable and she sank her fangs into his juncture and she actually took in his blood. Riku was overtaken in the lust and pleasure again and he gasped hard. He heard himself beg and it was indecent as his body erupted again. Ayana slowly pulled back from his neck and she stared at his eyes.

"You smell so good." She whispered.

"You smell me?" Riku asked in a dizzy tone.

"Good sense of smell." She said licking his lips.

"You have won." He said in a tired voice.

"Leave me alone from now on." Ayana said clenching her jaw.

"Hai. I will back off." He said as she let her silk dissolve.

She slid down his body and his eyes shut when she ripped open his jeans. Ayana pulled down his boxers and laved her tongue along his releases. He suppressed the shudders down his spine and he wondered if all funnel onna did these things.

"No." She growled.

He moaned and she stepped back. She was shaking and she shook it off. She ported away and she appeared back in Korea. She wandered back into the small palace and she saw Chikara up rocking their daughter.

"Riku attacked me." She said dully.

"What?" He asked looking at her state.

Her eyes were still red and she was disheveled. She was staring out and she looked at him.

"I am loosing myself Chikara. I am becoming less kumo and more like her." She said with trembling lips.

"But you are half kumo. You are only a quarter uppyr and even less succubus." He asked.

"I know not. I put him down without killing him." She said shedding her clothes.

"You what? Ayana what does that mean?" He demanded.

"Your son almost became my bitch! I am a funnel female and he attacked me! I won and I did make him submit but not like that." She said shaking her head.

Chikara was surprised and he knew instinctually she could have and should have made him kowtow. Morally speaking it would have been pretty bad but Riku to keep attacking his mate was bad.

"He is alright?" Chikara asked softly.

"Hai. I caught him with my blade but I got the venom out." She whispered.

"Thank you for telling me." He said hugging her.

"I am going to shower then I am going to find my mother. I am out of control and I have no idea how to stop this." She said in fear of herself.

"Hai. I have the twins. Ayana, I think you are marvelous and I love you." He said in her ear.

"I love you too Chikara and the intensity scares me. I love you so much and sometimes I think I could hurt you." She said leaving him there.

She showered quickly and she ported back to Tokyo. She was pacing her apartment when she felt Hatham near. She looked up and his eyes perused her; he always had something quick to say but she pulled him softly into her arms and he was actually shocked. She was normally self castigating but she was seeking to mate his tongue and she let down his long black hair. He groaned softly as she deepened it more. She was undressing him right there and he put his hands over hers.

"Ayana you called for me." He said nuzzling her neck.

"I want you." She whispered heavily.

"Oh? Why now?" He asked archly.

She grew irritated with his pointed questions and his arrogant assertions. She attacked his lips anew and she walked him backwards. He had seen Yoshio in private but not her. It had torn him apart but he could not take her anger at herself and in a part; him. Hatham actually felt like a sexual object with her and he found it an odd place to be but that was exactly what he felt like when all she wanted was his body. She bared his physical form and he closed his eyes and groaned as her lips found his jugular.

"Hatham." She whispered against his throat.

"I am not a toy for your personal use. I fathered a child unknowingly and you bound us unknowingly. Let us not complicate it, okay?" He said fighting to try and stay rational.

"I should hate you, you Kamis damn fucking Shouten!" She said in anger.

"My head spins with your endearments. What do you want?" Hatham asked pointedly.

Ayana growled fiercely and she shoved him hard. He was slammed against the wall and the plaster actually cracked a little. She fell against him and began to kiss him again. One hand was splayed across his face and the other was fisting in his hair. Her kisses were brutal and blood was spilled from their lips. He realized she was in a blood lust and not in control at all but figured she never really was. His hands drifted down her back and squeezed her firm buttocks. Her corporeal flesh felt so good in his physical hands and he very suddenly did not care. He moved and she was the one against the wall and he opened her thighs.

"You wish me to ease the ache for you?" He demanded.

"Hai." She moaned.

"I want to make love to you for once Ayana. I want to know what it is like to move within you slowly and not fuck mindlessly." He hissed.

She whimpered and Hatham phased them to her couch. She was underneath him and his black hair fell around them. He could feel her uppyr powers were out of control and he lowered his lips to her neck and slowly trailed soft kisses down her long neck. His defacto mate was crying out and it thrilled him to no end. He wrapped his lips around a nipple and she mewled as he suckled her. He used his tongue to tease the bud and it made him maddened with desire. She was shifting under him as his tongue and lips nipped their way to her other breast. Ayana's eyes were clouded in desperate need and Hatham slipped fingers between her nether lips.

"Ayana!" He hissed against her breast.

"Please Hatham do something." She whimpered louder.

"Soon. I have wanted you like this. I have wanted you to want it like this." He whispered.

His lips again descended upon her skin and trailed down her belly. He moved between her thighs and Ayana gasped as he slipped his tongue deeply inside of her. Hatham was seeking her pleasure and the end would bring him a sort of rapture. He could taste so much and it was heady as he continued to stroke deeper and he felt her convulse. He groaned as he tasted her sweetness upon his tongue. It made him drunk as he partook and she was moaning loudly. He could not take it and he phased within her. Ayana's eyes flew open and she was almost in an altered state. She remembered what he stated when they had first met. He was guiding her hands and he was going to make her feel another release and he would feel it with her. She was gasping and moaning as she arched and withered on her couch as he made love to her phantomly. She exploded and he groaned in her mind and he phased back. He was shaking a little and she was staring at him like meat.

"Say what you need Ayana." He whispered softly.

"I need you my way Hatham." She begged.

He nodded and he leaned forward and he eased himself into her scorching wetness. He actually cried out a little and it felt sublime especially after what they had just shared. His strokes were slow and languid like he wanted. Hatham felt his own body slick with perspiration and hers was as well. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down to meet her lips and it was glorious as he made love. His mind was not functioning well at all and she was pulling a powerful response from him. Hatham felt the paroxysm begin and it was taking him over.

"Ayana. You have to let me go." He begged.

"No. Hatham stay in me. Please do not leave me." She whined in his ear as she began to feel the build up.

"Will get you again. Ayana please!" He groaned out trying to hold back.

She opened her mind to him fully and she made him shatter right there. His fangs sank deeply into her neck as he his body actually seemed to shimmer in and out a moment as she held him there. Ayana muffled her scream with her own wrist and they shook against the other as her hips met his as he emptied his seed. Hatham was out of breath and he felt almost comatose.

"I love you too." She whispered at his thought.

He shut his now white eyes and he needed to phase out so badly but she literally was the only thing keeping him there. He had never been so satisfied or so fulfilled like he had been in this moment.

"Ayana, I have to go to Hueco Mundo my beloved." He whispered hoarsely.

"Then take me with you." She whispered back.

"You have given me back something my sweet. You have made me partly whole again. I thank you." He whispered softly as he phased them into his home plane.

Her brown eyes met his light grey ones and she kissed him again. They were still joined and Hatham knew again what it was to feel his other self.

Ayana was sleeping in his arms and it had been the most beautiful night of his life. His beautiful corporeal mate was changing fast and he hated to think that their bond was doing it but he could only think it was. Whatever uppyr tendencies she had; their link was bringing it out with a vengeance. The passionate haze had continued till neither could move and they had passed out. They had phased back and forth between her plane and his several times and he was certain she was going to give him another child. She murmured sleepily and Ayana raised her head a little.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"Hi." He whispered back

"I need to get back." She said running her hand up his thigh.

He nodded and she barely nicked near his groin. She had learned to release the tiniest bit of venom and he threw himself back against his bed.

"Yet you do that?" He said groaning.

"Why did you take me?" Ayana asked.

"I told you when Neral died I was bereft. I was watching your family and I saw you. I wanted you. You are so beautiful and I wanted to ease your suffering." He admitted as he moaned softly.

"You are too. Watch Hatham." She whispered silkily as she lowered her head.

She pleasured him and his breath was suspended as she did to him the same as the first day. His head was spinning as she very slowly brought him to just the edge and his world crashed into a million stars. He had shrieked out as he climaxed and it made him weak.

"I love to see you do that." She grinned as she slid up his body.

"I enjoy when you do." He said smiling softly.

She was planning something huge and she was in love with him. She knew what happened to her siblings and she knew his pain only too well. She kissed his nose and his smile melted her. She did not want to leave him but she needed to go. His black hair was haloed around his head and he was too comfortable and did not want to move. He groaned as she tickled him a little and he made himself get up. He save the energy and actually dressed himself. She watched him and she considered herself to be the luckiest damn onna to have Chikara and Hatham in her life. She had been lucky in love and she knew she was a hard ass bitch as times. He was lean but his muscles were defined. He knew she was perusing his form and he looked back at her.

"When will you know if you carry?" He asked.

"Soon." She said.

"Will you call on me?" Hatham asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Okay. I will see Yoshio this evening." He murmured.

She nodded and he handed her a robe. He pulled his hair back and she watched him closely. When he was done, he laced his fingers in hers and phased them to Tokyo. He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply and he finally phased away. She touched her own lips and she closed her eyes. Chikara knew she was changing too. Things were happening too fast but she had to try. She ported via her shoki and she appeared to Juria. Her Tengu was staring at a bubbling brew and she looked at Ayana.

"What can I do for you my dear?" She asked as she threw in herbs.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"Dinner." She laughed.

"Oh! I need to slip back a couple of years and stop something. I need to do something for Hatham." She said softly.

"Ayana!" Juria warned.

"Juria please! He loves me and he has left his family." She pleaded.

"Your mother did that for Kenomaru and look what happened." She warned.

"I am not Haha." Ayana said indignantly.

"You always say that and yet here you are. I will send you back but that Shouten is his identical twin girl. They have similar tastes in onna and all things." She warned.

"I am not going to fall for Neral." She said stomping her foot.

"Okay." Juria sighed.

She stood up and got a crystal for Ayana. Juria closed her eyes and she threw it against the floor. Ayana saw the portal and she slowly slipped through the portal. She was going to bring Neral back to the present and get him well. She walked into the midst of a battle and she saw the two Shouten fighting. She saw glass shatter everywhere at the hospital and she Neral fall. She released silk from both of her hands and she yanked the twin of Hatham to her. He skidded across the ground right at her feet and his eyes were fading fast. She yanked him behind a car and looked him over quickly.

"Who?" He asked breathing harshly.

He was bleeding out fast and she used her silk to bind the wound tightly. He cried out in pain and he was trying to phase out. She actually kept him there with her will and his eyes pleaded with her.

"Stop Neral!" She snapped.

"How do you know my name?" He rasped.

"Because I know Hatham." She said suddenly cutting her wrist.

His milky eyes widened when he smelled the blood and she let him drink. She shut her eyes as he sank his fangs in deeply. She kept back the groans and his looks were identical to his twin. She could see why all thought it was Hatham. She did moan softly as he took in her much needed life force. He finally released her wrist and laid his head back. He was in severe pain but he would survive.

"Please let me phase out. I will make it." He whispered hoarsely.

"I cannot do that. You are dead Neral. They must think you are dead but I will reunite you with Hatham." She said softly.

"Why would you do this for your enemy?" He asked in a voice so like his brother.

"Because I love him dearly and I have given him a son." She said porting with him to the north.

Neral was dumbstruck but he knew Hatham's tendency to engage corporeal women. He preferred Shouten but he did have to admit she was utterly beautiful to gaze upon. Her blood was the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted and he was just damn grateful. Juria had left a crystal and Ayana willed it into her hand. She smashed it and she changed form. Neral was stunned but she carefully wrapped him in silk and carried him through. She changed back when she appeared on the other side. She then proceeded to port to Yamasaki General. She pathed to Nanami who immediately ported to her sister's side and she was shocked.

"What the hell? What did you do to yourself?" She asked as if he was Hatham.

"Not him Nami. This is his twin." She said softly.

"Oh! Sorry! I am Doctor Yamasaki Nanami. You are Neral?" She asked looking at his wounds.

"Yes. You all know of me?" He asked.

"I am bound to Hatham. I will get him momentarily. Nanami can you give him the paralytics? It is draining my yoki to keep him here." She said softly.

"Oh yeah." She said hurriedly.

Nanami ran and got Neral some drugs and she quickly started an IV. She also gave him Widow and he sighed in relief and he became quite flushed.

"Sorry about the side effects there dude." She said shrugging.

"No pain but I am a little uncomfortable." He admitted.

Ayana nodded and she closed her eyes. She mentally pulled on her bond with Hatham and he had been sleeping. He phased in and he was very sleepy looking. His jaw dropped the second he saw his twin brother. They blinked at the other and Hatham turned to Ayana.

"You saved him?" He said dumbly.

"Hai. You need not feel empty anymore." She said cupping his cheek.

Neral was watching and it was obvious that the two had deep feelings for the other. His brother was not one to fall in love easily and she had restored himself to Hatham. His twin slowly turned to him and grabbed his hands.

"You fell to Hanaj after you followed him foolishly. I have left the family." Hatham stated.

"Why?" Neral asked shocked.

"Because I will not be party to incest and murder no longer. I have a son with this woman." Hatham stated.

"Hatham we are Shouten!" Neral said shocked.

"We are also honorable. We never participated in what Uncle Maec and Aunt Sanra did never! I want my son away from that trash! You should see him Neral. He is so beautiful." Hatham said softly.

"Yes okay. You are the eldest." He said closing his eyes.

"By minutes." Hatham chuckled.

"Still you always were the leader of us Hatham. I will follow your lead in this brother. Cousin Hanaj is now our ally?" He asked.

"Yes. I stay amongst the Jing clan now. Shan Lao has been restored." He explained.

Neral nodded and he eyed Ayana. She nodded to him and she proceeded to move away. She vomited her guts up and Hatham sighed softly. He moved over to her and rubbed her back and Nanami helped her lay down. She laid her ear to her belly and she looked up at Hatham.

"She carries." She said softly.

"I figured she did." He said eyeing Ayana.

Nanami went about fixing up Neral and Ayana was resting with her eyes closed. He was unable to move and it disturbed him and he was unbearably aroused. He closed his eyes as the extremely pretty doctor attended him.

Nanami was watching Neral and Sung Jao Li was near. He was checking the Shouten prince and he was again in awe of the corporeal doctor. It did not help him that he had begun to dream of her. Her silver hair was up and it was curled softly. She had on a tight fitting black sweater and black wide leg trousers with her white lab coat. Jao was a calm young man and amongst the Jing clan a brilliant mind; around her he just felt stupid. She was easing Neral off of Widow and she could not sense the other healer's mind. He always clammed up when she was around. He was extremely serious and very, very handsome.

"I again thank you for all you have done Nanami. I feel as though I learn something from you." Jao said as he was putting away some medicines.

"Please. You act like I know what I am doing. I guess half the time." She laughed.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. I make educated guesses." Nanami smiled.

"You think and act quickly. It is a remarkable trait in a healer or in your case a doctor. I am honored to know such a brilliant mind." He said bowing.

"How come you clam up around me Jao?" She asked softly.

"I do? I was not aware." Jao said distantly.

"Hai. As soon as you see me; there becomes a mental block. Do you not like me? I mean I understand if you do not." Nanami said meeting his eyes.

"I do like you madam. I am not…that is to say…I am shy is all." He said stuttering.

Nanami moved closer to him and he stared deeply into her black eyes. He was almost breaking out into a cold sweat and he visibly gulped.

"Jao please tell me your thoughts. I cannot even feel your feelings. I am an empath and it disturbs me that I cannot feel your emotions." Nanami said.

"You are an empath?" He asked.

"Hai." She said nearing her lips to his.

"Nanami please no." He said stepping back.

She nodded and he bowed to her. He was not sure of himself at all and he left her presence. Nanami followed him and grabbed his arm. He stiffened and turned around slowly. He was counting to try and calm his beating heart but it was racing. Jao again stared at her eyes and lust ripped through him. He reached his hands up and pulled her forward. Their lips met and they both groaned softly as they began to slip their tongues. He stepped back and he just stood there.

"I am sorry Doctor Yamasaki. My manners are lacking." He said disgusted with himself.

"I know what I am Jao. I am not stupid like some of my siblings." She said softly.

"You are becoming succubus?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

Jao looked away and sighed a little.

"You are a like a dream for me you know. I am shy and I just do not give into whims." He tried to explain.

"Would I be a whim?" Nanami asked.

"No but I would pine for you. You are corporeal and I would positively pine for you." Jao said actually looking her in the eyes.

She drew closer again and she scented along his neck.

"We heal others all day long and I do surgeries too. I know exactly what my body is doing now as I smell you." She whispered.

"We are experiencing arousal." He said almost clinically.

"Hai. Can I ask you a question?" Nanami asked as she brushed her nose along his neck.

"Yes." He groaned a little.

"Is your blood pressure rising?" She asked.

"Yes." He said closing his eyes and breathing harder.

"Respiration too. I bet you are leaking a little." She said huskily into his ear.

"Yes." He said clenching his hands.

"Me too." She said licking his earlobe into her hot mouth.

Jao lost it and turned his head to meet her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and he undid her hair. He was painfully shy and Lei had always teased him for it. The now son of the clan leader was so outgoing that anyone in comparison was shy. She made him dizzy in her kissing and she was getting heady in it.

"Take us somewhere." She groaned in his ear.

"Sorry." He said shaking his head.

He phased them to his room and she immediately ripped open his simple linen black tunic shirt. His hair was wavy black and she was running her fingers through it as her mouth scorched along his skin. He gasped softly as she nipped his skin and reached a male nub. He finally lost his sense of stupidity and he slipped her lab coat off and then lifted her arms to pull off her fitted sweater. He hated the corporeal bra things and he just phased it away. Nanami actually laughed a little and they fell on his bed. He cupped her breasts in his warm hands and she noticed that his fingers were long and graceful. She had the urge to suck on them and he lowered his head.

"What have you been thinking?" She gasped in deeply as he nipped at one tip then the other.

"This. I have marveled at your mind I confess but I have lusted for you." He whispered.

"You are a gentle soul are you not?" Nanami asked as she felt his teeth barely nibble.

"Yes. I always hurt for those that were wounded." Jao said as he grew bolder and sucked a tit into his mouth.

Nanami groaned hard and Jao grew bolder and slipped his fangs around it. She arched her body and she experienced a climax. He was surprised but extremely pleased by her reactions. He licked the tip over and over till she stopped trembling.

"May I speak plainly?" He asked against her breast.

"Hai." She said lethargically.

"When I saw you help your mother; I simply was amazed. When you showed such compassion and thought for your sister and Prince Hatham's babe; I was smitten with you. I confess I wished to know what it was like to know you more and what it would be like to be within you." He whispered as he began to kiss along her belly.

Nanami lifted her head and she stared at him. This man was deep and he was reading her body well. He gently rolled her and began to run his finger down her back. Nanami groaned heavily and laid her head to the side as he let her feel the vibrations.

"When I took my studies to become a healer; I remember reading that spider daemons feel the very vibrations in the air and their skin." He stated.

"Hai." She said groaning.

"Can you tell me what it feels like?" He asked.

"Little shocks but not bad ones. Little impulses that go to my brain telling me what you are doing." She gasped.

"So softer sensations will send pleasure to your brain but the constant stroking will overload your sensitive spider hairs correct?" He asked softly.

"HAI!" She moaned loudly.

"I see them standing up a little. How very intriguing and alluring. Yet you have succubus needs as well? Will you tell me what they are?" Jao asked.

"Need blood. I have started to crave it." She whimpered.

"I always crave it. Shall I tell you a delicacy?" He said with a gentle tone.

"Hai." She said with a quivering tone.

"Shouten men love cunnilinigus. At the height of orgasmic release a female's blood will be spiked with powerful hormones and such. It is a high unlike anything else." He stated like the doctor he was.

"Similar but I need the act itself as well." She groaned as he continued to run his finger tips and claw tips along her skin and ultra fine hairs.

"Yes. Succubus and incubus uppyr need the high amounts of energy that is released during the physical act of coitus." Jao stated.

"You are turning me on." She groaned more.

"What is the word I have heard to describe…oh yes…nerd." He laughed softly.

He undid her trousers and slipped them down and he noticed her lace panties. He pulled them down and her silver down was trimmed. He lowered his head and scented her closely and he shut his eyes.

"Again so alluring." He said in a husky tone.

"Jao, Kamis please, do something! Going mad." She said crying out hard.

"Yes. You are weeping." Jao murmured as he licked her slowly.

She shrieked through clenched teeth as her body was bordering on pain. He began to suckle her clit softly and the soft spoken; shy healer was a pistol in bed. She began to tremble harshly as a huge climax rocked her to her core and she felt his fangs slip around her labia. It did not hurt and it through her again into bliss. He groaned loudly as he drank and it lasted several minutes as she suddenly blacked out. He slowly withdrew his fangs from her pleasure swollen core and he truly felt unbelievably drunk. Jao had not been intimate in awhile and this was such an amazing and mind altering experience for him. He slid up her body and he would have been content with all that had occurred but she was slowly coming to.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Hai. Kamis that was mind blowing." She whispered.

"Yes for me as well." He stated in a soft voice.

"Yet you did not." She said confused.

"Mental rapture is a powerful thing. Thank you. This has been immensely wonderful." He said softy kissing her lips.

Nanami was unused to not fulfilling her partner fully and she kissed him back as deep. She sat up as she kissed him and she leaned him back this time. Jao was curious as to what she was up to and Nanami was gripped in old memories. For some reason Jao reminded her so much of Tomoharu that it was almost painful. She was passionately kissing along his skin and his face began contorting as she nipped the skin roughly. He gasped softly here and there as her uppyr like bite brought him pleasure. Nanami kissed down his thigh and he lifted his head as he went tense.

"Gods!" He cried out softly.

She looked up at him with reddened eyes and his responses were getting to her. He noticed tears glistened her black orbs and he was confused but he could not think when she began to kiss along his length. His fingers slid through her hair and she was passionately kissing and nipping his now raging member.

"Nanami what is wrong?" He whispered through the pleasure.

He could feel warm tears against his groin and she wrapped her lips around him and he groaned heavily. He had heard that corporeal lovemaking was VERY physical and this was blowing his mind. Nanami slowly pulled back and she lay against him. Jao felt her form pressed to his and he was breathless.

"So close." He whispered.

"I know. Hai there." She said as she maneuvered on him.

"Exquisite." Jao cried.

"Kamis you are so like him." She said very softy.

"Who?" He asked confused.

Nanami quit speaking and she moved her hips in a slow rotation. The wraith under her was literally out of breath as it was another level for him. He had participated in the physical in the betweens but never with a corporeal. There was something to be said when it was another species and his nights had been filled with imagining doing something along these lines. He was groaning heavily as he could feel every little breath and flutter. His eyes were bleeding white slowly as her walls clutched and massaged his member. The pure feeling was spreading out all over and he leaned his head up to nip at breast. He was desperate and he began to suckle her as she began to move her hips harder. Nanami whimpered out as it triggered a staggering finish. She felt him bite around her nipple and she cried out as her body went rigid. Jao released her tip and fell back as he emptied his seed as waves of pleasure washed through him. Nanami fell against him and he lifted a hand to rest on the top of her silver head.

"You wept for someone and said I was like him." He prompted.

"Sato Tomoharu. He was mortal and my first mate. He was killed not long after we mated. I went mad." She admitted playing with his hair.

"I remind you of him?" He asked.

"Hai. You are so quiet until you get into bed." She laughed softly.

He chuckled as well and she suddenly pulled him up.

"You are white. I would not just feed anyone you know." She purred in his ear.

The tone of her voice and the way she offered herself had him touched and more aroused. He took her juncture between his lips and began drinking deeply. Their encounter had been the last thing he had expected but it had been extremely wonderful. Nanami and Jao finally settled down to sleep and he wondered at this young mortal who had caught her heart.

Nanami was staring at the results and she just could not believe it. She and Ayana had become much closer as of late because frankly they covered up for one another. Her big sister came into her office and flopped down.

"You are a doctor and you use a pregnancy test?" Ayana asked amazed.

"Hai. I know crazy but I am not going to ask my Chichi if I am pregnant. Yana, I am." She said surprised.

"Why are you shocked kiddo?" She asked.

"Because the one person I should be giving children I cannot." She sighed as she sat.

"Jao?" She asked.

"Hai. He is cute is he not?" Nanami asked.

"Cute? No gorgeous. What do you think he will say?" Ayana asked in return.

"I am unsure. Perhaps I should not say anything?" She said.

"Nami!" Her sister growled.

"Okay, okay! Hatham is falling over himself and so is Chikara. I swear you are going to end up having a brood like Haha." Nanami said swinging her foot.

"I am strangely okay with that. I am also okay if they belong to Hatham and Chikara. I love them both so much that it kills me. I loved Maki and Yasunari but the intensity how I love these two is enough to drive me insane." Ayana admitted.

"I am becoming nuts about Jao too." She admitted.

"Okay so we are both terrible and not at all like we thought we should be." Ayana said.

"Hai but Chikara knows what you are and he accepts you. Do not throw that away because you think you should be a kumo onna Ayana because we are not. We are changing." She said bluntly.

"Hai." Her elder sister said.

Nanami and Ryuken were fine as things were. They were loving and they were good together when they were together. She saw Ashido now and then and Ishida was off doing his thing at university. She narrowed her eyes and she ported to the in between. Jao was busy patching up a small child who had skinned his knee and he looked over at his lover and smiled.

"Hello Doctor Yamasaki." He said with warmth.

"Hello Healer Sung. May way speak?" She asked.

"Yes. There you go and watch your step little one." He said ruffling the small boy's head.

The small Shouten child beamed and took off in a run. Jao stood up and began cleaning up and he looked at Nanami. She seemed lost in thought and he just waited for her to speak.

"I shall come to the point. I am pregnant and I am most pleased with the prospect. I have one daughter already and it took forever to have her. I am ready for another but I ask nothing from you but it is right you know." Nanami stated.

"Pregnant?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. I can see it is not what you wished but I assure you that I am a good mother. I come from a well established family and I have a good fortune of my own." She said touching her stomach.

"I could care less if you were a pauper but you wish for this?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. I must go." She said bowing.

Jao grabbed her and held her as she searched his eyes. He was numb being told he was going to be a father and he was trying to grasp it.

"I am Shouten. Your family would shun my child." He said softly.

"Not a Jing." She pointed out.

"I am not opposed to the idea Nanami but you are acting about as happy as one would if they discovered an incurable disease." He stated.

Her mouth dropped open and she turned to stare at him. She turned and slapped him and walked towards a door.

"That goes into my bedroom." Jao called gently.

"Well fine!" She yelled.

"I am sorry but I would hope that having my baby would make you happy and not clinical." He said miffed.

"I want this baby! I hope it is a boy as I want a son! I have wanted to be a mother a million times over by now. If you wanted I would give you a dozen babies." She growled.

"Perhaps you can." He said smirking like a smart ass.

It was something Tomoharu would have done and she lost it. She wrapped her arms around him and became choked up.

"You get very emotional when you think of him. I feel as though there is another person here Nanami. I have wished for a family but I have also been pragmatic. I keep doctor's hours as you do and it is difficult. I am a Jing and I can enter the slipstream. Why not go back?" He asked gently.

"Because I know not what I change if I change it. Would I have my daughter? Probably not. I would not change that." She said as tears slipped down her face.

"I only hope someday that someone may love me that much." He said kissing her forehead.

"You stupid, I am falling for you!" She hissed.

"Yet you cry for him?" Jao asked.

"You may remind me of him but only in personality Jao. Your words and manners are what make me inflamed. You make me feel I did before and I liked who I was." Nanami said wiping her eyes.

He lifted her chin and they stared at the other. They had been carrying on for a couple of weeks and they were pretty hot and heavy. He kissed her and it was soft as he captured her cheeks between his hands. Jao was fixing to ask something and it was huge.

"Leave your husband and marry me." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"You like him and may love him some but we have passion Nami. Damnit. I feel it every time I touch you. Marry me." He stated emphatically.

"Ryuken has not asked for this." She said trying to back up.

"Yet you are here nearly every night and you bring your daughter." Jao said releasing her.

Her chest was heaving and she stared at him.

"I would have no expectations beyond what you are Nanami but I should like the same status that my clansmen shares with the Lady Asuna. I should like for my child to carry my surname." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Then why not marry in the Shouten tradition?" She asked.

"Fine. Do it." He said crossing his arms.

"Fine I will. Name a time and place." Nanami said.

"I will go to Lei or Shan Lao this day. It can be arranged by tomorrow." He said lifting his head and walking past her.

"I love you!" She yelled.

"Yes. I love you." He snapped back.

Nanami had shown up to tell him that she was pregnant and she was walking out engaged. She raised a silver brow and she was in shock at herself. She needed her mother but settled on Lei. She went in search of him and she found him with her siblings.

"Doctor Nanami! How are you?" Lei asked.

"Jao asked me to marry him." She said plopping down.

"You two are seeing each other?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Have for a few weeks. I am also pregnant." She said looking sheepish.

"Oh. Well then marrying you would be good. Is he passionate at all?" Lei asked in a low whisper.

"Lei!" She snapped.

"I take that as a yes. Goodness the women in your family have a way with our men. I love it!" He chortled.

She shook her head and she smiled. She was in for an emotional ride and she tried to prepare herself for it.

Zihao was unnerved and he could swear he was being followed. His grandfather had the gall to call him a scaredy cat and it was just plain insulting to be compared to a domestic feline. He was trying to get some work done for Mizuki but the feeling would not stop. He stood up and looked around and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and he saw Bai Jing.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

"No! It is okay. I thought I felt something I just thought I was going crazy." Zihao laughed softly.

"I have been working up my nerve to talk to you." She said blushing.

"Why?" He asked.

"You were so polite to me that evening and I wanted to say thank you." She said.

"I am sorry Osami was such an ass. He means well and he is a really good guy but he is a bit of a flirt." Zihao said sheepishly.

"You need not apologize for him. He seemed nice enough. It was you that intrigued me." She said turning redder.

"Me?" Zihao asked surprised.

"Yes well. I suppose I should let you go. I did not mean to disturb you. I am painfully shy and still trying to acclimate to freedom." Bai stated with a small smile.

"It must have been lonesome and horrid. I am so sorry you had to suffer what you did. My own upbringing was fabulous. My Haha is great and my Ba was too." Zihao said with softness in his tone.

"My own father is wonderful but he did not get a chance to be wonderful. He tried so hard to do everything right in the face of great evils. Not all Shouten are horrid beings. I know what my mother did and I know you all should hate me but please do not. I would never hurt your wonderful mother." She said as tears actually welled up in her eyes.

Zihao reached over and wiped away the bloody tears. His warm amber eyes held such profound sympathy for her suffering.

"I know my mother and she will defeat your mother. I know she will defeat all those who have harmed those she cares about. You have become apart of that." He said warmly.

Bai watched the beautiful man and he was so gentle. In some ways so much like her father; Shan Lao. She grew bold and she kissed him. Zihao was caught off guard and softly groaned into it. She was still too skittish and she pulled back. The tiger prince blinked and stared at the ethereal beauty before him.

"Forgive me for what I am about to do." He whispered.

He pulled her forward gently and delved his rough feline tongue to hers. Bai was groaning softly as he kissed her with ease and subtle passion. Zihao was soft spoken and highly learned but he was by no means a stranger to love or passion. His parents' relationship had made him ache for something so wonderful. It was normal to him for tigers and for his mother to have many mates so he did not think twice about it. He was trying to keep it somewhat under control but she was sweet and she was blossoming under his ministrations. He made himself slowly pull back and he suckled her bottom lip as he did so.

"You have a lovely mouth Miss Jing. I admit I wished to kiss you that night." He said blushing a little.

"You stopped." She said touching her mouth.

"I believe in moderation." Zihao stated smiling.

"You believe in honor." Bai said otherwise.

"Hai well I suppose. My Ba would have my hide if I hurt a nu zi." He said blushing hotly.

"Your father sounds as if he was a wonderful example. I am going to be quite unlike myself and say I do not wish to be proper." She said softly nearing him.

"What do you wish Miss Jing?" He asked softly.

"I wish to feel normal for once." She begged falling against him.

She opened her full lips and received his wonderful tongue again and she gently bit in. He softly groaned as they both felt utter pleasure in the act. Bai had buried her hands in his silver hair that came to just past his ears. Zihao was very slowly undressing her and he could not believe how wanton he was acting. Osami had wanted her badly and he was here taking her. Bai was undoing his white button down and she exposed his muscled chest. It happened as if in slow motion and he leaned her back on his bed as he continued to kiss her deeply. He needed to prepare her and he slowly pulled away from her mouth. She whined at the loss and he gave a sultry look.

"I need to do this. I promise you will understand in a few minutes." He whispered.

"Okay." She said pouting a little.

He very gently opened her thighs and she watched him. Zihao was truly Quon's son and he had always been a private man. His father had taught him discretion and honor. He lowered his head to lightly tease her folds with his tongue and she gasped. He kept it slow and Zihao began to explore her with his tongue deeply. Bai's eyes were wide and she felt pressure beginning to build up in her loins. He was being gentle as could be and she felt his teeth nibble something and her mouth fell open. Zihao could tell she was going to climax then and there so he took to flicking his tongue. The female wraith stiffened and began crying out sweetly and softly as her body shook. He slid up her body and she pulled his lips to hers. He carefully slid himself into her and he forced down a choke. She was ungodly tight and he carefully pulled backed. She screamed into their kiss and he made himself stay slow. Bai was wildly kissing him and he felt her hands up and down his back. He was feeling pretty much the same but trying to keep himself in control; she was gripping him tightly and her passionate sighs and moans were making it more difficult. He realized he was thrusting hard and she was gasping each time. Zihao was lost in the beautiful onna beneath him and he lowered his lips to graze a caramel tipped breast. Her brows furrowed and she groaned out as she felt his lips and raspy tongue.

"I want to, please let me, Gods!" She moaned as she arched her body towards him.

Her body gripped him tightly and he moaned softly as he too succumbed to her pleas. His amber eyes were closed and Bai was making soft noises.

"I need blood." She said softly.

He moved his head and exposed his neck. She slipped her fangs in and he gasped softly as she took in what she needed. Bai was flexing her fingers and she suddenly phased into him and Zihao fell to his mattress and moaned out and felt nothing like he had felt before. He cried out as the pleasure of her presence within was mind altering and he was withering on his bed. He clutched at his bed sheets and he was groaning harder as she was like a whisper in his head a caress upon his soul. He rasped harder and harder as he felt his body tightening almost of its own volition and he suddenly grabbed his own girth. He roared out as he climaxed powerfully and Bai appeared behind him. She was shaking too and she was clutching his sweaty body.

"Gods what was that?" He asked in a soft voice.

"That was one way my people couple." She said pressing her full lips to the back of his neck.

"Amazing." He whispered.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Yes." He said with a dry mouth.

Bai bit her own tongue and kissed him. He groaned loudly as he tasted such sweetness and he practically attacked her offering. She moaned too as he seemed so intent and it was getting heated again. She had thought him so beautiful and she had wanted to get to know him and she had found his manners so pleasing. She had taken a chance and thrown caution to the wind and he made her feel like the only female on earth. Zihao began to move his lips along her jaw and neck; she was going to shatter again and she found that she was absolutely fine with that.

Riku was in Tokyo and he was attempting to apologize. His pride frankly had been affronted but he had also ended up ashamed as hell of himself. His father had taught him better. He entered the office building where Lady Ayana worked and he intended to just apologize more formally and leave her be. He went up the elevator and he saw youkai from different species hustling along their modern lives. He happened to see Prince Karu and he nodded his head. Karu bowed to Riku and Mizuki was standing near. Karu's hand was on her belly and Riku was surprised.

"Prince Karu and Lady Mizuki." He said bowing.

"Riku. How are you?" Mizuki said.

"I am well. I was here to see Princess Ayana." He said respectfully.

"She is in her office." Karu said watching the tarantula.

"Thank you." Riku said.

Mizuki and Karu stared at the other in askance and they shrugged. Karu kissed his mate and smiled at her belly. His son and daughter were well and he was giddy. Mizuki still watched Riku and she was curious.

* * *

Riku knocked on Ayana's door and she called enter. He slipped in and she perused his form. She was not angry and they just eyed the other.

"I came to apologize more formally." He said softly.

"Okay but it was not necessary." She said flatly.

"I was raised better and I acted a prideful fool." Riku stated.

Ayana stood up and she was in business attire. His brown eyes perused her soft grey body hugging suit. The swell of her breasts was hinted at and her ebony hair was loosely up. Her heels tapped on the marble floor as she neared him.

"If you feel it necessary to apologize then I shall accept it. Please accept mine then. I should not have forced what I did." She said looking away.

Riku turned a little red and their eyes met.

"I have not been able to stop from thinking on it." He admitted.

"Same here." She admitted too.

"Tell me what to do Princess Ayana and I shall do it. I should have left you alone." He stated staring at her golden eyes.

She leaned in and Riku was just not wanting to do what was right at the moment. He pulled her forward and she made a noise. He leaned her head to look up at him and they were staring.

"I am wrong for this. I am horrid for this." He whispered.

"Then let us not do this." Ayana whispered.

"You do not want that anymore then I do." Riku stated as his fingers began to brush along her cheeks.

"You know my heart do you?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"I was in your head." He snapped.

"Hai you were in my head. You want me?" Ayana asked in irritation.

"Kamis hai." Riku whispered.

"You called me a whore though." She growled.

"I am sorry." He said ashamed.

Ayana slowly kissed him and he groaned loudly. Riku had become obsessed with his sire's new mate and it was driving him insane. He was not a tame male by any means and he undid her suit jacket and her pliant breasts spilled out. Ayana gasped as she felt him begin to tease a tip between a thumb and forefinger as their lips moved. He ripped his lips from hers and he picked her up and sat her on the desk.

"Riku this is insanity." Ayana said inflamed.

"Hai it is. You are named for our founder and you act like her. You may as well take lovers like her." He said slipping her jacket off of her shoulders.

Hunger ripped through him and he lowered his head. He noticed the smell and it was driving him feral.

"Kamis." He growled.

"Hai I am pregnant and that is what you are reacting to." Ayana said softly.

"No. Maybe in part hai. I do not care." He began a low growl.

Riku undid his dark khaki trousers and he slipped up her skirt. He almost wished now that she had made him submit. Now he just slipped inside of her and she yelped out. Her claws scored down his back and thoughts were solely on this. She was groaning and he was pummeling her hard. He released his venom and Ayana was seizing up in pleasure and this male was dominating her.

"Ayana." He groaned heavily.

"Riku why do you do this?" She said in a quivering tone.

"You should have made me do this rightfully. I was wrong and I admit it. I am a fool." He rasped.

Their bodies shivered and responded as they continued. Riku was doing exactly was Lord Bihua had done years ago when Ayana the Great had come to the Recluse. He was going to take his part of this amazing onna and he intended to take as much as he dared.

Asuna was home in Japan and she was going through her mail. She heard a knock on the door and she waved the door open. Naraku slipped in and she looked up surprised.

"Hello inu. Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Training in my empusae yoki. What has happened?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"I wish you would leave a small portion of our bond open. Just a little. Sanra showed up." He growled.

Asuna immediately was growling and he knew that would get her attention fast. She watched Naraku and she knew the Shouten female was a major obstacle to him personally.

"She still can outmaneuver you?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. I am thinking that I am going to get to know this Shan Lao fellow. He seems the least offensive of the Jings. Perhaps I shall take your advice." He said stiffly.

"I only suggest it to protect yourself." She pointed out.

"Yet this Maec does not seem affected by Hanaj or Shan Lao." He said.

"I have asked about that. Maec is strange amongst most Shouten. It is said that he purposely has inoculated himself against several families. How he has done that I have no wish of knowing. Hanaj has no clue how he would do such a thing." Asuna said.

"They are sick. I mean I say that Asuna." He shuddered.

"I know my darling." She said coming to him and hugged him tightly.

He was angry and he hated feeling weak. He gripped her shoulders tightly and made her look at him.

"What did this Maec do to you and why does Sanra hate you so?" He demanded.

"It matters not." She growled.

"It matters to me!" He hissed.

"It is over Naraku. He is dead now." She said moving.

"At some point he is not. At some point you will go back and he will dare lay a hand on you. He caused my child to die. I want to know what he did." The hanyou said in an overly calm voice that meant trouble.

"He captured me and attempted to make me a filthy whore. I managed to escape with Shan Lao's help. I am sure he suffered for it but he has not said." She said in a low tone.

"I hate this! These beasts obviously at some point raise arms with the wyvern and they obviously have gotten chummy with your evil whore of an ancestor." Naraku stated as he looked at her.

"Then we shall figure it all out and when! I am not going to stop my life because Danika is in the picture or Maec or anyone!" She hissed in his ear.

He had not intended to feel this around her but she felt so good to lean against. He pressed his hand on her belly and he looked at her face. He held her jaw and kissed her.

"Sheng called me. He said he is moving back to Japan." He stated whispering.

"Hai." She acknowledged.

"I told him he should move in here." The hanyou stated.

"Oh you did." Asuna said smirking.

"Hai. I need you." He said suddenly picking her up.

There was desperation in his tone and something had happened. Things became a blur and they acted like they always did. He was over her as he shook and their eyes were red.

"I cannot do this thing with a Shouten." He said in anger.

"You trust me. Then trust me Naraku. Sanra wants you and she will do anything to take you and make you into what she wants. There are a few of the tr'Awnhi who are more powerful then most of the others and Sanra is one of them. Kaimei would know." She said running fingers through his hair.

"Things were simpler when your father and uncle were still my enemies. I was sure of much and I was more devious." He stated lying beside her.

"Hai things were so much simpler." She said in sarcasm.

"Okay not simple inu but simpler in a way. You and I love each other and we fought for each other. Now we know exactly what it is you are and other things." He sighed.

"You are feeling out of sorts." She sighed too.

"Hai." He nodded.

"We will figure it all out." She said with confidence.

"Hai." Naraku stated with a little more zest.

They stared at the other and they smiled softly.

She was in the past and she decided to check up on things as they were. Her succubus child was making her crave blood like crazy and she was in a rather bad state. She had found Sebastein in this era and had pinned him to a wall and fed like a glutton. Things between them were getting more and more intense and she wondered about it but at the moment she was focusing on Japan. She was in the West and she was in her true form sniffing around for any wraiths, wyverns, or red basilisks. Asuna was near Kyoto and she came up on the beach. She lifted her head and she caught sight of someone she had purposely not seen in a very long time. Her heart clenched so painfully that it left her staggering. On the beach and dressed in navy silk was Yuuta. His long silver hair was plaited and he was smiling as he talked. She had to change form and lean against a simple ship further down the beach. Who had killed him had changed but the fact that he had died had not. He had been wiped out by the Shouten instead of the Panyu. She was a young onna at this time and she walked away towards the city.

"Pup! What are you doing out here this time of the morning? Should you still not be abed?" He called.

She stiffened and she turned back to look at him. Yuuta had only seen a quick glimpse but it was not a young waif of a bitch that stared at him but a full grown onna. This princess was an adult and she was stunning beyond all reckoning. His mouth was dry and she was beautiful.

"Princess?" He asked stunned.

"Hai Sir Yuuta." She said bowing low.

"Asuna?" He asked again.

"Hai Sir Yuuta." She replied again.

"But pup you are a girl. You are not a girl." He said confused.

"It will take too long to explain Sir Yuuta. Know that I am still abed somewhere after having caused someone some great mischief." She smiled.

"You were here with Yuudai. How is this? How old are you?" Yuuta asked.

"Older then you." She smiled.

"Something remiss?" He asked.

"Of course. Kamis Yuuta. So incredible. I am sorry I have been such a pain in your backside. I did not mean to be." Asuna said wistfully.

"I have no words Princess. You become such a beautiful bitch. I mean to say that you are a handsome girl but you are beautiful." He said reaching out and cupping her cheek.

"Thank you. Your words mean much to me sir. You have no idea how much. Beat me often as I deserve it. I am a pain and I am occasionally unworthy of your son's friendship." She said looking away.

Pain welled up in her and she pulled back. She covered her mouth and a sob ripped through her chest. She remembered the image from Yuzuna's mind and it tore at her. She remembered too much and Yuuta watched the amazing onna almost completely dissolve into tears.

"Princess?" He said nearing her and holding her up.

"I must go. There must not be a paradox. I cannot allow me to see me." She said wiping tears.

"Do you do this often?" He asked.

"It is necessary right now. Yuuta it is so good to see you like this. I again am so sorry for the things I do. I truly did not mean to be so thoughtless." She said softly.

"You are a pup. Sometimes a very spoiled pup but a young girl nonetheless. You have become quite the onna Princess. I am honored." He said bowing.

She bit her lip and when he stood straight; she could not bear it. She neared him and caught his lips. He was so shocked at the move and she was desperately kissing him. Yuuta opened his mouth and he groaned as she ravished him right there. It was more then shocking that she should do this but he was so highly affected. Her tears were falling down her cheeks and he knew without a doubt that something huge ended up happening between him and her. He could not fathom why but he could not also think too hard when her tongue began to tease his. She slowly pulled back and shook her head hard as if to clear it.

"Princess?" He asked as he grabbed her arm.

"Yuuta stop." She whispered.

"We know each other as lovers?" He asked making her stare at him.

"Stop!" She growled.

"Answer me." He demanded.

"We know each other as mates." She said flatly.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Your daughter is my heir." Asuna said in a whisper.

"My daughter?" Yuuta asked in awe.

"Hai. I must go." She said flatly.

"Wait! What is her name?" He asked.

"Yuzuna." She said.

"My daughter?" He said almost floored.

"Yuuta stop okay? I give you a daughter. She is beautiful and wonderful." Asuna said trying to extract herself from him.

"So why are you damn near weeping?" He asked in a hushed tone.

She said nothing and he knew already. He must be dead and the thought of his daughter was killing him. Atsune had died with Wakana at birth. The idea that he would take the princess as a mate was laughable now but seeing her as a grown onna was stealing his breath. He pulled her to him and he was a demanding man. He was also an impossibly wealthy and powerful man within the Western Lands. His grey eyes were boring into hers and he kissed her. This female was utterly amazing. Whatever it was he was feeling coming from her it was powerful and it was making him dizzy. Asuna was also dizzy being this close to him and kissing him. There were a couple of other inu milling about but Yuuta did not seem to care. His lips dragged to her ear and he was breathing heavily.

"My lady. I admit this is odd for me but allow me to know you. Please. You say I have given you a pup. Let me touch you and feel you." He said in a heavy tone.

She ported them suddenly to his mainland estate and he was almost amused. She did know him it seemed and she began to undress him. He too was mesmerized as he undid her haori and hakama. It seemed record time and they fell back on his futon. Yuuta was busy memorizing her taste and scent. He was so curious because she was scenting less inu and more something else but when he slipped inside of her; she cried out in an anguished sob. Never could he have imagined that the trouble making princess be such an amazing onna. He never dreamed she could be so passionate nor so loving. It was obvious to him that she loved him very much. Her climax had him reeling and it was powerful and the yoki so damn unreal. He fell away from her with his chest heaving.

"When do we?" He asked out of breath.

"It does not matter. This should not have happened." She said with a heavy heart.

"Why because I am dead?" Yuuta asked.

"Stop it Yuuta!" She growled out in anguish.

"It is obvious that it pains you. It is obvious that something amazing happens between us. It is also obvious to me that I become madly in love with you too." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Enough to defy my father." She whispered.

"You know our past." He said in understanding.

"I know it all. You are right and my sire does spoil me too much. It is not because I am a female but because he wants me to know that I am loved. Natsumi and Touga did not show him that. He was the heir and nothing else. He did not want my status to interfere with my feeling love. Please also know that he spoils Yuzuna to pieces as well. They share a unique bond and she can get him to smile often." Asuna said smiling softly.

"Sesshomaru smile?" Yuuta asked incredulously.

"Hai. She is good at it. You know how he will speak in third person. She will mock him lightly with it. He lets her get away with it too. He loves her dearly and she just delivered her second son. Chichi loves her boys too." She stated looking away.

"I do not know my daughter do I?" He asked suddenly quite bitter.

"She is young when you pass. Yuudai raises her as a daughter. She knows you are her sire and she can be found at your shrine daily talking with you as it were. She is devoted to you. So is Yuudai and Yuuto." She said looking down.

"Wrong!" He growled.

"I am sorry." She said with tears.

"I am no warrior, so how do I die?" He demanded.

"It is because of me." Asuna said.

"Your enemies come after me?" Yuuta demanded.

"They came after Yuzuna. They came after my inu heir and you died for her. You hid her in the palace walls and she found you later. She was almost three and she would not leave your side." Asuna said as tears fell down her face.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Fallen in battle." She said wiping her eyes.

"Stop it. Do not let it happen. I want to know my daughter." He implored her.

"Yuuta." She said suddenly standing.

"Why are you here then?" He asked.

"I am trying to save my present along with the past. Akemi and her whole family are killed along with others. I have a long list." She said leaning against a wall.

"Then why not add to it?" He demanded.

"I know not if it will change. Some things are fated that I cannot change no matter how hard I try. If the Fate Kamis decide that it is your time then it is your time." She said perplexed.

"You are Lord Sesshomaru's daughter. You are the first female ever to be named heir to the Western title and you cannot face down these Kamis? You are here! I am being selfish but save me!" He growled.

She stared at him and she knew would do it. She knew herself and she would complicate her life because it was what she was best at. She sighed as she stared out into the Chinese countryside and wondered what the hell she was now getting herself into.


	82. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: Asuna shares memories of her childhood and the birth of Yuzuna is remembered. She returns to figure out how to save one that seemingly cannot be saved. Maec follows and tracks Asuna down. Ayana is asked to deal with both of the Shouten twins and to discover some of the old Shouten ruler's tricks. Maec threatens the bond between Asuna and Hanaj and he stages a kidnapping. Inu and Empusae babes are born. Danika tries to take out Sebastein again but is thwarted. Thank you all for reading and as always please let me know what you think!

Facing Hate

Yuzuna was feeding Uzuru and she had a small smile on her face. Uchuu was watching her and it was a lovely thing. She was happy and that made him happy he found. He also found himself to be well liked by the current Western lord and that made his beautiful mate happy. He was named her consort and it boggled his mind.

"He is a glutton my darling Uchuu." She said sleepily.

"Then he is my son." Uchuu smiled.

"Do you mind if I go into Soul Society tonight?" She asked.

"I have no care. Your shinigami husband has a right to see you as well." He said cupping her cheek.

"You make me hungry and so happy at the same time." Yuzuna stated staring at his eyes.

"Do I?" He chuckled.

"Zuna!" She heard from down the hall.

She saw her mother walk in and she saw her face. Uchuu bowed his head and Asuna bowed hers.

"Haha what is wrong?" Yuzuna asked.

"I was in the past on recon and I ran into your sire." She said in a numb tone.

"You ran into Chichi?" She asked shocked.

"Hai." Asuna said in a haunted tone.

"Well what happened?" Yuzuna said upset.

"Stupid question daughter. You know I loved him." She said growling.

"I know you did. I know you love him very much but did you tell him of me? What did he say? Does he wish to know about me?" She asked.

"Hai to all but Yuzuna damn it! It is complicated. Yuuta is not like Yuudai at all." She said standing.

Uchuu listened with interest and Asuna was tearing herself apart.

"Haha, I want to see him and actually speak to him." She said leaning forward.

"NO!" Asuna snarled.

"Why?" She cried softly.

"Because Yuudai is the man that raised you and if I cannot save him, I will not have him devastated by this! Do you understand me?" She growled out.

"It is not right! It is not fair. I am the only one that did not know their sire! I am the only one!" She screamed.

"Yuzuna, I am sorry." Asuna said suddenly leaving.

Uzuru began to whimper and whine as his mother cried softly. Uchuu took his son and he growled softy to calm him down and Yuzuna stormed after her mother.

"I have a right Kamis damn it! I am sorry if that offends you! I am the one that sat in his blood for hours Haha! NOT YOU, ME!" Yuzuna screamed.

Asuna turned and glared at her look alike daughter. She slapped her and Sesshomaru came out of his study. His beloved heir and her own heir were arguing terribly.

"You do yourself ill Yuzuna. He was my mate and I loved him dearly. I had to face your jii-chan's wrath to be with him! I had to make a choice between Yuudai and him. I chose him!" Asuna snarled.

"Another reason I should know him Haha. You loved him so much. What was it that made him different from Yuudai? You grew up with my brother and yet you loved my Chichi so much!" She cried.

Tears streamed down her face and guilt ripped through her. This was one thing she could not get over Kaimei had done and yet she cared for the Tomoshibi greatly. She snarled in annoyance and stormed out of the palace. Sesshomaru went to follow but it was Yuzuna who caught up to her.

"Haha please!" She yelled.

Asuna went to Yuuta's shrine and she fell against it. Yuzuna watched her mother fall apart and it was horrendous to see. She was crying bitterly against the stone marker and wailing loudly.

"Haha?" She asked softly.

"I used to sneak into his chambers when I was very young. I was enthralled with him. I loved Yuudai but Yuuta was so handsome. He was so elegant and he was everything I was not. He was almost always dressed beautifully and the bitches at court wanted him. His hair was long and silver; it came to his middle back. He would wear it loose sometimes and Kamis I would get so red and flushed. He was so unbelievably beautiful my girl. He could speak and he would make your skin erupt in goose flesh just by talking. When you were a small pup; he would sing you to sleep. He always wanted a daughter and you were so wanted by us both." She said reaching for her.

Tears fell from Asuna's eyes and Yuzuna's as well. Uchuu and Sesshomaru stood back and the Western Lord still felt bitterness at the former head of his council.

"Will you share some memories please?" Yuzuna begged.

Asuna nodded and her daughter came to her and hugged her tightly. They both sobbed heavily and Asuna closed her eyes tightly.

_She was running in the high grass the surrounded the palace and the palace complex. She was going to go see Yuudai. She was excited as they were back from Kyoto finally. The House of Yuu went every summer for a month and she hated it. She was forty four years old and she was so sick of pining away for her numb skull best friend. Asuna ran into the Yuu Caste and she flew through the home and she heard the boys outside._

"_I am coming Yuudai!" She yelled happily._

"_Princess! Stop running!" Yuuta called annoyed._

"_Sorry!" She yelled back._

_She managed not to knock anything over this time and she ran to see her best friend. He grinned at his "chuusin" and she at her "karuson". She ran into his arms and they hugged tightly. _

"_You really must tell your father that I cannot do without my Karuson." She griped._

"_When does Sir Yuuta listen to anyone but Lord Sesshomaru?" Yuudai snorted._

"_Well he is arrogant my father says." She said haughtily._

"_I guess. Come on! Let us go hunt." He said dragging her._

"_Okay! Just a minute, I forgot something inside." She said slyly._

"_Hurry up knobby knees!" Yuudai smirked._

"_I am going to rip you up jack ass!" Asuna hissed._

_He took off in a run and she moved with stealth back inside. She knew of the secret passages and she went to see if Yuuta had changed out of his traveling clothes. She may not always like the father of her best friend but she really liked to look at the elegant looking male. She was spying and she caught sight of his long silver hair. She clamped her teeth shut and he was changing. Asuna had to steel herself and he was really beautiful to gaze upon. He was also a hard ass father and politician. He was well liked and he took his responsibilities very seriously. His sons loved him but he was extremely stern for such a young chichi. He was cleaning up from the traveling and he was changing into pale blue silk. She shut her eyes as she caught sight of all of his body. He was dressed casually and he went on about his business. Asuna snuck back out and she was breathing hard. Sir Yuuta was absolutely gorgeous. _

* * *

_He was staring at the remains of his hot spring and he was in disbelief. He stared at Yuudai and Yuuto and they looked pensive._

"_Why? Boys why?" He asked in anger._

"_We did not mean to father. It was an accident." Yuudai said softly._

"_It is always an accident Yuudai. Always when the princess is around. Somehow or someway I end up having to pay some costly repair that you or that girl is responsible for! The lord does nothing and it is my responsibility!" Yuuta growled._

"_Chichi, I am sorry sir. We were only tussling." Yuudai said shrugging._

_Yuuta clenched his handsome jaw and he actually struck Yuudai in his. His oldest son looked outraged but stayed respectful. He went to do it again when he heard nasty growling._

"_Princess this is a family matter. Back away and go home." Yuuta said in fury._

"_Do not hit him again Sir Yuuta." Asuna said in anger._

"_He is my son and he is still an adolescent young miss! You would do well if your own sire were to actually discipline you some!" He snarled._

"_I am still your princess." Asuna said staring up at the statesmen._

_Yuuta lost his head and grabbed the Western heir and actually threw her over his knee. He was furious with her for interfering and furious with her for costing him so much of his hard earned income. He proceeded to beat her backside quite hard and she was screaming in fury. Yuudai was in shock at his father and Yuuto was suppressing laughter. Yuuta released the princess and she was snarling and growling at him like the little spit fire she was. _

"_When you are in my home little lady, you will honor me with the correct honorifics and you will say, Yes sir. You will not disobey me and you will not back talk me!" He yelled._

"_Yes sir." She said with a trembling lip._

"_Now Princess Asuna, I said go home." Yuuta growled._

_She looked at Yuudai and she stomped off. He knew he may have hell to pay from the lord but he would not be treated like a moron by anyone's pup in his own castle. He sighed and he finished up his discipline of his sons. He was in need of sake and Lady Nagomi was due anytime now. His lover was fair and he enjoyed her but it was court entertainment. He shook his head at the brazen little tart that was the Western heir and wondered what male could handle her. _

* * *

"_Listen missy, I know you are tired but you have to push really hard. How long have you been in labor?" he asked her gently._

"_More than twelve hours. Save her Yasu, do not worry on me." Asuna said rolling her head to the side._

"_I am not going to loose either one of you! You Kaito make yourself useful and get Sir Yuuta. There is a council meeting." Yasu commanded._

"_Be right back Hanori." Kaito said looking concerned._

"_Alright my girl push really, really hard." He commanded._

"_I cannot." She said tired._

"_Asuna! I mean it girl, push really hard." He said getting nervous._

_She sat up and tried to bare down but it was useless. Yasu looked more concerned and she laid back._

"_Her name is Yuzuna. Cut her out Yasu." Asuna whispered._

"_She is stuck. Kamis damn it!" he snarled._

_She heard Yuuta and her family coming. Her mother flew in and she looked terrified. The Western Lord's eyes widened in horror and Yuuta about lost it._

"_Baby, honey you have to stay awake. Honey, do not sleep." Asuna heard her mother say._

"_Cut her out." She told Yasu in a hoarse whisper._

_Yasu nodded and Asuna looked over at Yuuta. She reached out her hand and kissed his palm._

"_I want her named Yuzuna. Do this for me?" She asked softly._

"_Hai but you will name her yourself. Asuna, please do not die on me." He said holding her hand tightly._

_Asuna smiled and looked at her sire. His eyes were hard and full of hatred. She grimaced and cried out as Yasu cut into her belly. Her mother held her and her vision was swimming._

"_Chichi? I love you my lord." Asuna said trying in vain to stay awake._

_She saw Yasu pull her out and she was blue. He rubbed her skin vigorously and Yuzuna let out a cry. The pool of blood continued to widen around the Western heir. The newest princess was screaming and Lady Asuna fell limp as she was felled by her greatest enemy to date; childbirth._

Asuna had shared but at the moment the memories were tearing her up. Memories were painful and she ported to Lei of all places. He had been sleeping and she crawled into bed with him and their children. Shen and Lifen were sucking on their thumbs as they snuggled with their sire. Lei woke up and stared at her. He saw her face and he carefully got up and jerked his head to the other room. She followed him and he held her closely.

"Why did you show her if it tears you up so badly?" He asked.

"Our bond was open?" She asked shocked.

"Yes. It is most of the time. You torture yourself for what reason? I admit he was something yummy." Lei said brushing her hair away from her face.

She laughed suddenly and he smiled as he kissed her lips. She kissed him again and he groaned as he tasted his wife. He had not had her in almost a month and it made him nuts. She nodded yes and their clothes were gone. He lifted her up and he would talk and make love to her he decided. Asuna was immersed and he was still smitten.

"I say we go back and save the beautiful dog man. Why not?" He asked nuzzling her neck.

"Fate may have…" She started to say.

"Fuck that." He growled softly.

"Lei." Asuna growled back.

They finished without anymore speech and they were shaking hard as they felt the other's bliss.

"I especially like your incubus. He is an interesting fellow." He stated as he let her down.

"Lei, I am tired." She said leaning against him.

"Yes so am I. Our babies are sleeping at the moment so shall we join them?" Lei asked giving her a dazzling smile.

"You are incorrigible." She laughed softly.

"Yes I am." He said kissing her.

"I love you." Asuna murmured.

"I know." He said pulling her along.

He knew exactly what she needed and she knew exactly how to calm her. She had come to the right place at the moment and she fell asleep with her wraith husband and their two small children.

She had returned to the past and she was hidden well. She had come later in her own life and she was on the continent at the moment fight Katashi with Yuudai. Asuna saw him and he was wearing formal black hakama and haori. He was chatting with several other noblemen at the moment and several palace bitches were eyeing him. She was wearing a pale blue hanfu with royal blue edging. The bodice had large flowers on it and her hair was down. She stepped out and Yuuta turned to see her. The other bitches' jaws dropped and they were all surprised to see the Western princess.

"Hello Sir Yuuta. Sir Jouichi and Sir Yahun." She said bowing her head.

"Lady Asuna? We had heard you were on the continent." Yahun said surprised.

"I have recently developed yoki to port sir. Sir Yuuta may we speak?" Asuna asked bowing.

"Yes my lady." He said bowing.

They appeared quite calm and he was uncertain of her origin. They walked down a little used hallway of the palace and she turned to him.

"Recently developed the ability to port?" He asked cautiously.

"Several centuries ago actually." She said wryly.

He dropped pretense and he pulled her to him. He stood a little taller then her and stared down at the gorgeous female.

"You come to me now when you are an adult. Do you know how hard it is for me?" He asked in a husky tone.

"No." She said softly.

"Onna you steal my heart." Yuuta said as if in a trance.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said so distracted.

"Hai. Talk. I am listening." He said brushing his lips along her cheeks.

"Yuuta!" She hissed softly.

"Do you expect to not touch my mate?" He asked as he very softly nipped her lips.

"I know not what I expect. Oh Kamis! Hai." She groaned as his lips grazed her neck.

"I know you are less and less inu now. I dream of you every night. I have dreamed of touching you since that night. I dream of meeting her." He said fully kissing her.

"Yuuta, I would speak to you of her." Asuna said shutting her eyes.

"Hai." He whispered as he lifted her lips to his.

"Cannot think when you do that." She admitted.

"I do not want you to think. I want you to feel." He stated as his lips grazed hers.

Memories from her childhood pressed in on her and she growled loudly. Yuuta still could not believe that the defiant and waifish onna had become such a sultry siren. Asuna was loosing all manner of thought and she ported them to his castle. He immediately began undressing her and she went to removing his rich silks.

"Who is your lover at this time?" She asked in a daze.

"Why would I touch another bitch?" He asked offended.

"Yuuta! I do not expect fidelity." She smiled.

"Look at me." He stated holding her jaw lightly in his elegant hand.

"What?" Asuna asked softly.

"I am inu. I know you are not but I am. I will act as I am. I expect myself to act as I am." He murmured.

"Yuuta, you and Wakana had an open mating." She said shaking her head.

"Because I cared for her and I did not love her. I did not expect her to remain faithful or myself because our parents wished an alliance. We admired and respected each other enough to be discrete. I love you and I expect it of myself." He explained running his thumbs along her lips.

Her lips kissed his thumbs and she undid his black silks. She bared his skin and she sucked in her breath.

"Yuuta." She breathed in as she pressed her lips to his chest.

"Please act yourself. Show me what it is you are now my beautiful onna." He whispered.

She groaned as she nipped at his skin. He sighed softly as she continued to just kiss his flesh. They slowly lay down on his futon and her lips pressed to his belly. His grey eyes were filled with tremendous passion as she nipped his sculpted belly. His face contorted softly as she brushed her lips against his member and then his scrotum. Asuna's face was covered in need as she licked underneath his stiffness.

"Feels so good." He moaned softly.

"Does it? You used to make me crazy you know." She whispered as she pressed her lips firmly to him.

"Did I? How so?" He asked as she continued to tease him.

"Your experience. You always made sure that I was beyond satisfied and made sure I was sated before you even contemplated yourself." She whispered.

"Oh." He said dumbly.

"Does this surprise you?" She asked.

"I thought it normal." He replied and then gasped.

Asuna bit off her claws on her right hand and he looked at her puzzled. She lowered her head again and she was suddenly giddy that she could please him so well. Yuuta was absolutely no stranger to pleasures of the flesh and the Western Court was just as licentious as any other Asian court of this era. He was suddenly gripping the silk covers of his futon and he was sweating. The Western heir was doing things he had never even contemplated and he snarled out. He moaned when the pleasure became unreal and she was stroking his member as well.

"My darling please, please!" He begged.

"Relax. Do not fight it. I promise." She whispered reverently and then swiped the head of his erection with her tongue.

His mind was more then primitive and his eyes were burning. He was panting and he totally relaxed into her ministrations. Yuuta had never encountered anything like this before. He actually bowed his body as he released a strangled cry as he had a blinding climax. He caught the most erotic thing he had ever seen and Asuna had wrapped her lips around him. He felt drained totally but it truly had been the most pleasurable experience of his life. She let him finish and she slowly and carefully pulled back.

"Mate." He growled out.

"Hai." She acknowledged.

"We want you." He growled low.

She nodded and she crawled into his lap but she gave his body time to recover. He scented along her neck and their lips met violently. This onna made his blood boil and he suddenly pushed her back. His beast was not under control at all and he was harshly nipping and kissing along her neck. His lips found a tip and he barely suckled it to cause unbearable teasing. She was groaning and wiggling underneath him. He grabbed her hips to hold her down so that he could pleasure her. Yuuta was driven to taste and explore her fully. She had lost her masking and he scented an inu pup. His eyes met hers and as he spread her open wide.

"Who has you now?" He demanded.

"Yuuta it is no matter." She sighed softly.

"It matters to me." He said gently slipping a finger inside of her.

She arched a little and he found her sweet spot. He was as ruthless as she had been till she dissolved.

"His name onna." He whispered.

"Chang. His name is Changming." She groaned as he lowered his head to suckle her.

"Is he handsome?" He asked as he ran his tongue along her weeping entrance.

"Hai but it does not matter." She groaned.

"It does. Does he love you?" Yuuta asked.

"Hai." She moaned out loudly.

"I love you too you know. He will have a girl too but my baby girl is your heir." He said again sucking on her nub.

"Yuuta, my mother is not a normal uppyr. She is a succubus and so am I. I cannot stay with one or I will kill one male! Tekeshi understood this long ago about me." She said gasping harder.

"You are a legendary empusae?" He asked very softly as he continued his assault of her senses.

"Hai. I am one." She nodded and her body was going to explode mightily.

"So you need me and my blood at this moment?" Yuuta asked in a seductive whisper.

"Hai. Please hai." She groaned.

He used his own claws and cut across his juncture. He hauled her up and pulled her down his stiff member as she latched onto his neck. She was in a bliss of rare form and he guided her towards ecstasy. She may have done new things with him but Yuuta was still one of the most sensual creatures she had ever known. His mind was going and she was in her own raptures to really listen. He was a smart man and he loved this onna. He knew what it would take. He wished to save himself for his family and he was damned if he would loose out on his daughter. He was now positive he had seen her once and he was smitten with the idea of her. She was lovelier then he had a right to know and she was simply the most powerful inu bitch he knew. This onna was no longer really just an inu. Her massive climax triggered his own and he held onto her tightly. He could not stop himself from marking her and she had already marked him. He was panting and he was literally loosing conscious. He let himself pass out with the love of his life in his arms.

She came to and she felt good. She always felt good after having made love to this amazingly intelligent man. He too slowly came too and he looked over at her.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." Asuna stated.

"I have given thought to what happens. When do I die? Who is your enemy?" He asked running a hand up her leg.

"The Shouten. I am still fighting them and it has gotten worse." She admitted.

"Okay. I will research what they are. This male that has fathered this pup. Where is he?" Yuuta asked.

"He is in Western Qinghai now why?" She asked.

"I wish to know is all Asuna. I admit to a tad bit of jealousy but I am an inu male. What is this other pup?" He asked pressing on her belly.

"She is empusae." She said watching him.

"You are having a nearly pure succubus?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Her sire's name is Sebastein." Asuna replied.

"Okay. I shall not forget this for as long as I live. I do believe you have spoiled me. You are a delight to converse with and an amazing partner in the bedroom." He said standing.

Asuna watched and smiled at his candidness. He was dressing in lounging clothes and he was staring at her pregnant belly.

"You are a stunning bitch." He said softly.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"Kamis I could stare at you all day. You said that our daughter has two sons." He said as he dressed in green silks.

"Hai. She is married to a shinigami in Soul Society which is sort of the afterlife and she met an inu boy when Chichi sent us back to Touga. His name is Uchuu and they just had a boy pup named Uzuru." Asuna explained.

"She has a touch of you in her?" He asked as he tied his stays.

"Hai. She drove Yuudai nuts because she would not settle down. She met Uchuu because she had delivered a still born pup. She was despondent." Asuna sighed.

He made a face and sighed himself. He sat down on the futon and watched her.

"I want to see her." He said cupping her cheek.

"We just fought. She is demanding the same thing. I do not want to hurt Yuudai who loves her fiercely. Do you understand?" Asuna asked.

"But she is my pup. She is my girl whom I sired with you. Yuudai was passed on correct?" He asked.

"Hai. How do you know any of this?" She asked.

"Surmising my dear. I figured you two would mate at some point. It was a matter of time. You two do love each other but I see it as fleeting." He said honestly.

She was stunned and outraged but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"I am sorry but I feel that way. I know not but when I saw you on that beach and to learn what I have. You wept with such emotion. I have seen rage at me before Asuna but not anything like that. Not love or passion. You showed both that day. Deny it and I will quiet down." Yuuta stated.

"I cannot deny it. I denied Yuudai for you." She said suddenly uncomfortable.

"Why was that?" He asked.

"Because I do not know!" She growled.

"Because perhaps I am one of those that has touched you deeply. I am one of your closer loves perhaps?" He asked.

"Hai!" She snarled.

"It makes you uncomfortable till your modern day because you still feel as such. My death affected you in such a way and it must have left a wound but also relief. You did not have to make a decision anymore as it was made for you by your enemies. I do not say that to say you wished it on the contrary but you have not attempted to rectify simply because it was too painful." Yuuta reasoned.

She hated how smart he was and how he had always hit the nail on the head. She had not attempted to bring Quon back either and that was simply because the strength of her emotions for the tiger prince. Asuna looked away and she was shaking hard.

"You learned to deal with the pain and grief and make it apart of who you were. You learned to deal with it so you could deal with your morality. I know you very well. I may have thought you a brat as a young girl but I learned how you were. You have grown into a magnificent onna and I am madly in love with you as much or more so then Yuudai." Yuuta stated.

"Shut up Yuuta! Everyone has always accused me of speaking too much but it is you." She said wiping away tears.

"I am a statesman Asuna. How do I make my career, I talk." He smiled warmly.

She fell into his arms and she wept bitterly. She was held by him and she let him comfort her. Asuna was not paying attention and she was letting herself know the familiar.

Maec had found the little tart after hunting her through the centuries. Sanra was furious with him and they had come to nasty blows. He loved his sister but damn she was acting like a jealous mate. He found her amongst a throng of corporeal dog daemons. She was lying on a chaise and she was wearing an off white hanfu. His mouth watered and he could feel conflicting auras coming from her. He had to use all of his powers to conceal his presence and stay hidden amongst the shadows. A silver haired male came in and leaned over her and kissed her. Fury ripped in his gut and thoughts of murdering the corporeal bastard made him giddy. Asuna sat up and she looked around. He had slipped and he cursed inwardly.

"Yuuta go." Asuna said growling.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Shouten." She hissed.

"Here? Now?" He asked shocked.

"Hai!" She said looking around.

Yuuta stepped away from her and she was looking around. Maec was being sneaky but she was somehow looking pretty damn close at him. She suddenly grabbed him within her yoki and threw him into the physical plane. He whirled around and grinned at the beautiful strumpet.

"It took me forever to find you. What have you been doing my pet?" He asked watching her.

"None of your business asshole." She hissed.

"Make another move corporeal and your dead." Maec threatened.

Asuna moved between Maec and Yuuta. She extended her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. Yuuta's eyes widened. Maec morphed a limb but he wanted her intact. She moved fast and released a nami that threw Maec through the wall of Yuuta's office. He coughed up a little blood and cursed her damnable powers. Yuuta was gone and she breathed relief. She could fight better with Maec and he was entranced.

"What got to you this time? Not Hanaj hmm? That actually makes me quite mad. I am going to have to rip that bond apart as much as I love my son but no tr'Awnhi but me shall possess you." He said as his eyes flashed.

"Oh? They laced my blood with their toxin and they cannot figure out how you manage to drink of me." She growled.

"My secret. You think I shall tell you how I survive?" He asked smirking.

"You cannot undo a binding." Asuna stated.

"You are not Shouten my dear and you do not know all of our secrets." He said suddenly coming up behind her.

He grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully behind her and she growled and snarled like an animal.

"Shall I take you right here? Sanra and I are actually fighting over you." He chuckled.

"Do not fight your lover over an enemy." She hissed.

"Oh no. I am fighting my lover over taking another lover. She does not like that idea." He purred in her ear.

"Do you not mean a rape victim?" She snarled.

"I have not taken you against your will. You have exploded every time I touch you." Maec said lewdly.

"You are a very good cad Maec but I assure Hanaj does not have to beg me to come for him. We beg each other so sweetly as we take each other in our other forms." She taunted.

Maec lost his temper and he shoved her away. The idea that his young man of a son could make this woman happy was unsettling to him and he was not happy about at all.

"You and Hanaj will not last another day together I assure you. I will have the bond destroyed so that my son will be freed from you. You say that you gave him a son? I should take this boy." Maec said in a nasty tone.

"You will not touch a pup of mine!" She snarled.

"Yet you corrupt my own child? I think I shall. You are from a far distant era that I have been unable to attain but I am sure Raganos is alive. My son will obey my will. He is dumb boy but loyal." Maec laughed.

She went wild and she started snarling in fury.

"How many Shouten children have you born then? Are they all Shouten?" He asked suddenly intrigued.

"None of your fucking business!" She shouted.

"This Khellian I know of. Have you given Shan Lao any? Wait you went ballistic when I mentioned his brat. I bet you are mated to that boy. Given Lei Jing a child or two perhaps?" Maec said grinning.

Her eyes bled entirely red and she was snarling as her features roughened.

"How many wraith babes have you had? Answer me!" He said nearing her.

"I said none of your fucking business. I am going to deliver on my promise and rip your testicles from your body and shove them down your throat!" Asuna snarled.

"I can get to my son Raganos. It may not be easy but I can do it. See you dear." He said phasing out.

Asuna jumped up and scrambled. Maec was not dumb and she ran. Yuuta came out and he saw her panicked look.

"He is going after my Shouten pups. Yuuta I have to go. Stay safe for now. I will return. I promise." She said quickly.

He nodded and she ported to Fuji. She called on Kaimei and he appeared. He looked confused but she shook her head. He made a portal and she stepped through. Kazaki was in the present era and in Soul Society at the moment. Kaito was still on the outs and she saw him occasionally. She appeared in the modern era and she ported to Britain. She stepped through the in between and she yelled for Lei. He appeared and he saw the look on her face.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Maec! He said he cannot get to us here but Raganos can. He said he can destroy a bond with Hanaj. Hanaj! Where are you?" She yelled.

The former tr'Awnhi prince appeared and he looked groggy. He yawned and smiled at his lovely mate. She had kept most of the details of what had happened with Maec a secret but he was fixing to know.

"Your father now knows about Khellian." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked surprised.

"I mean he knows. He also ascertained that I am mated to Lei. He says he has tried to figure out what era I come from but he cannot reach me. He said he would use Raganos." Asuna said.

"He will use Raganos to try and take the children." Hanaj said darkly.

"What does he mean he can destroy a bond?" She asked.

"It cannot be done without driving one mad. I have never heard of it." Hanaj stated.

"Yet you have never heard of another Shouten being able to withstand another's poison either." She said in a temper.

"My father was involved into some dark things. Perhaps it is dark magics." He said shuddering.

Hatham and Neral both heard the ruckus and Asuna saw them. She had come to respect the tall Shouten scientist. He was obviously mad about Ayana and his twin was a sidekick. He was also a scientist and they watched the small group.

"Maec." Hanaj mumbled.

"He was involved in very ancient things that are no longer really known of." Hatham stated.

"Magic?" Asuna said throwing up her hands.

"Yes." Neral answered.

"Hatham and Neral can you two please go to the Matsuda-Yamasaki Corporation HQ in Tokyo? Ayana is there and she can lead you to the facilities. I need some modern answers to these "magics" of Maec, please." Asuna asked.

"Right away Lady Asuna." Hatham said bowing.

Neral followed his brother and they phased away. Hanaj had left to get his son and he was feeling very homicidal all of a sudden. He hated his father with a passion. He hated his brother as well. Asuna was holding back on him and he hated that too.

Ayana was miserable. She was very pregnant and very pregnant with yet another kumo and wraith. Chikara knew and he handled it. He was amazing and looked forward to the birth. Hatham and him had sat down to discuss things and they had reached an understanding not step on toes. She was happy and Chikara was happy. If Chikara knew what Riku was doing then he would be most unhappy. She showed Hatham and Neral into the lab and her wraith mate looked around like a child in a candy shop.

"Excited much?" She asked smirking.

"Yes! These facilities are incredible!" He said giddy.

Neral was quiet and his attraction was killing him. Ayana watched him and he looked away. The kumo princess was convinced he hated her. He would not speak to her and Hatham tried to get him to. Neral kept to himself and Ayana was getting angrier and angrier.

"Hatham go on over there. Soren has been here as well. Zuki has been looking into different toxins that may affect the Shouten." She said.

"Yes. Neral?" Hatham asked.

"Just a second darling. I have some DNA scans to show him." Ayana said.

He nodded and he went over to a microscope. Neral stared at her and she was suppressing her growls.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"Nothing." He said looking away.

"What do you mean? You are making him miserable! I went back because he was miserable and now he is still miserable!" She growled low in her throat.

"I owe you nothing Ayana. I thanked you for saving my life. Hatham is my twin and I will deal with my twin as I see fit." He said coldly.

"He is my mate!" She snarled.

He lost his temper and Neral suddenly phased them out to a countryside somewhere. Her eyes widened and he looked furious.

"He is your mate yes but he is my identical twin down to our cell structure. Do not dare speak to me as such!" He hissed.

"What is your problem? I thought you two together would make you both happy!" She cried.

"I am happy with my brother." Neral replied in a soft tone.

"Then what?" Ayana asked in a severe voice.

"You! It is you who is my problem!" He growled.

"What have I done to you?" She asked.

Neral was suddenly in front of her and her heart stopped. Juria's words came crashing back and she was staring up at his handsome face.

"Hatham is the better man. I know this and you are my problem because I wish to know what it is like to be with you." He stated reaching and touching her lips with his fingers.

"Neral, I am sorry." She said looking away.

"So I treat you indifferently. If I treat you indifferently then perhaps I will not wish to drive myself into your beautiful soul and meld with you." He said stepping back.

"I have sisters." She said stupidly.

"I am sure they are lovely. Your doctor sister is gorgeous but it is you I want." He said without thought.

Ayana stood there in shock and she was rooted.

"It is bound to happen and it happens often for identical twins. Please do not be offended by this." He stated clenching his teeth.

"It happened to my mother." She said in a horrified tone.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"One brother used the other to sire my sister Saaya. They both now hate my mother and she hates them both." Ayana said in a wretched tone.

"The Moth Lords." He said nodding.

"You know of them?" Ayana asked.

"Yes. I did not know of the Moth Princess's mother but I had heard that there was controversy." He said looking down.

"Saaya refers to herself as sin." She said softly.

"Incorrect statement on her part. It is her father's responsibility. I imagine the two share her as if they are both the one that sired her?" Neral asked.

"Hai. She said they are impossible." Ayana laughed softly.

"Hatham and I have shared everything. We have shared lovers in the past as well." He admitted.

"You have?" She asked.

"Yes. It was no thought. Mostly if it was a Shouten lover but occasionally a corporeal lover as he preferred them. I prefer the spiritual side myself but Hatham enjoys a seduction of the senses." Neral stated pacing.

"He is sensual." She admitted.

"You are different. He says your soul cries." He stated bluntly.

"I lost two mates and a babe." She said.

"Tragedies. I am sorry." He said getting more agitated.

"What bothers you Neral about me?" Ayana asked bothered.

"I am taking you back now." He said taking her hand.

Ayana pressed her lips to his palm and his light eyes roved over her. He hissed and he was doomed. Ayana was felled onto her back and Neral was kissing her. She was shocked as he would not be stilled. He split open the silk tunic style shirt she wore. He gazed upon her bra and he phased it away. Ayana tried to sit up but his hands cupped her beautiful mounds and he latched on. She realized they were in Hueco Mundo. He was licking one tip then moved his ebony head to the other. She groaned loudly and he looked up at her face.

"Hatham should be here. I should be within you as he touches and strokes your skin." He said hoarsely.

"Neral." Ayana said fighting back the raw lust.

"Call him. Please. I cannot betray my brother." He said looking at her pleadingly.

She closed her eyes and she opened her bond with him. Hatham showed up. He recognized the area near their childhood home and he wondered what had taken his twin so damn long to warm up.

"Asshole." Hatham growled.

"I was trying to do the right thing." He said staring up.

"This is the right thing." He said exasperated.

"What?" Ayana asked shocked.

"Ayana beloved. Surely you jest." He said in disbelief.

"Hatham but I have a say." She said growling.

"This coming from the descendent of Ayana the Great. Hush woman." He smirked as he lowered himself and kissed her mouth.

Hatham proceeded to disrobe her and him and Neral felt relief flood him. He stared at his twin and he knew that it was okay to love this woman. He phased within her and the proceeding act of passion left them all beyond exhausted and Neral was more then smitten. He wanted what Hatham had. He was going to ask for the binding as well. Both took her in their true forms and then in the physical. It was beautiful and natural to them but the spideress was shaking in the incredible aftermath. Hatham was behind her and holding her while Neral was hunting hollows.

"This is just normal to you?" She asked.

"Yes. I know odd to you but he is apart of me." He said playing with her breasts.

"I was never like this before." Ayana said sighing.

"Because you were not like it before does not mean it is not okay Ayana. I love how your breasts are changing." He said smirking as he buried his nose into her hair.

"Why is that?" She asked enjoying his closeness.

"I love to sink my fangs into their plushness." Hatham said seductively.

"Typical male." She snorted.

"Shoot me." He laughed.

"No. Can you two work on what my mother wants?" Ayana asked.

"Yes. Now I know what has been bothering Neral. You may feel free and engage him anytime. I promise no jealousy." He said running his claws lightly down her spine.

"Why is that?" She gasped.

"We are true twins Ayana. We split from the same cells. We have identical DNA. Neral and I are essentially the same." He shrugged.

"It is true." Neral stated.

Ayana looked up and shook her head. Yoshio already confused the two. She felt like a repeat of her own mother and she snuggled up to both of them. She wondered what the hell was in store for her and they stayed comfortable for a little while.

Asuna was pacing and Hanaj was pissed. She still was clammed up and Lei knew everything but the little fucker was staying quiet too.

"You know this silence is not golden and it infuriates me!" Hanaj said glaring at them both.

"What do you wish to know?" Lei asked.

"What happened with my father Asuna?" He demanded.

"I told you we faced each other. He figured out I knew you when I freed Bai. You fell that day if you remember." She said.

"Yes, I remember bleeding out all of a sudden. It was horrendous actually as I was fairly young. I was barely a century old." He said glaring.

"I am sorry. You were attended quickly as was I. Your father sank his fangs into my neck and said I tasted weird. I was under the impression that you two had laced me with your toxins." She said crossing her arms.

"We did." Hanaj snapped.

"I know I did. I enjoyed the hell out of it too." Lei smirked.

"Lei, I am in no mood for your smart ass nature my friend." The tr'Awnhi prince said in fury.

"Well get over yourself ass wipe." He said being lewd.

They were getting annoyed with each other and they stared at her.

"I remember Aunt Sanra and my father arguing terribly at times Asuna. She would scream at him about someone. We were not allowed to know about it though. Were you the reason?" He demanded.

"I have no idea what your bitch aunt and horrible father argued about." She snorted.

"My bitch mother remember Asuna." Lei snorted in amusement.

"LEI!" Hanaj hissed.

"Of course. I shall let you be morose and interrogate our lovely mate like a criminal. Do not let him bully you too much my dear. I will come beat up on him." Lei said kissing her.

She watched her Jing husband walk away and Hanaj was being pissy. He glared at her and he was shaking in rage.

"He is relentless Asuna. He takes whatever he wants. He is not right or natural. He would not think twice taking a mate from his son, even his favored son as he says." Hanaj stated in rage.

"He is smart and fearsome but so are you." Asuna stated.

"I am not my father's equal yet Asuna! Not yet and I am his strongest child. Do you not understand what I tell you? You are the strongest blood drinker outside of my own house I know and I do not know if you can best him." He said shaking.

"I am not afraid of him." She snorted.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" He yelled.

"Do not yell at me again." Asuna snapped.

"If he says he can undo our bond then I do not doubt it. Asuna, I am afraid. Me!" He said shaking her.

"I go back armed tomorrow." She said quitting his presence.

"I love you!" He yelled in anguish.

"I love you too idiot. I was once some Tomoshibi named Isha Sahen. Juria was Sana Sahen." Asuna replied.

"Your original life was as a Sahen?" He asked totally shocked.

"Hai. I was apparently betrothed to Hasegawa Kaimei. Your father apparently had a thing for Juria as Sana." She said.

"My father had a thing for anything he could get his dick into apparently." He said disgusted.

"He was overtly bisexual." Asuna replied.

"He was bisexual with a preference for female flesh." He stated.

"Okay." She said shaking her head.

"How do you know any of this Asuna?" He asked.

"I know Kaimei well from that era and Shan Lao has told me much. He was your sire's plaything as Maec called him." She stated in disgust.

"No more. He showed us children a different side. He was almost loving with us." He said looking away.

"Perhaps he did love you all and he was just a sick bastard everywhere else. You said he seemed to love your mother." Asuna said.

"Perhaps it was an act and it was just his possessive nature." Hanaj said looking away.

"Perhaps." She said.

"Stay away from him." Hanaj commanded.

"I will fight him." She retorted.

"At the expense of Khellian, Lifen, and Shen?" He stated.

"Of course not!" She hissed.

"They are Shouten Asuna. They are not Tomoshibi but corporeal Shouten. Raganos may have heard of their birth but if my father left notes then he will begin a relentless search." Hanaj snapped.

"He turned out Thei's son." Asuna said in disbelief.

"Thei's son is a halfling. Soren is powerful to be sure but these are your children. Empusae Shouten? No my father would shit himself to get a hold of such beings." He said leaving.

She intended to go back with a little more firepower and she would make Maec suffer. She ported to the company labs and she found Hatham. He was shaking his head and he looked up.

"I have no understanding of some of what your daughter and Soren have uncovered. This will take some time Lady Asuna." He said in frustration.

"I understand." She said.

"Uncle Maec had a weakness in his belly." Hatham stated.

"I should know. I gave it to him." She said cruelly.

"It never got fully well. The wound would fester at times." He stated.

"Well good I hope it caused him great pain." Asuna stated.

"It did. There were times he would lock himself away in his rooms." He stated.

"Which of his siblings was your parent?" She asked.

"Our father was his brother. They were not close. We were just around." He shrugged.

She nodded and she was insistent to get back to Yuuta. She did not like the idea of Maec knowing of him. Asuna ported to Fuji and Kaimei was there already. She spent some time with him and proceeded to yell at him about Yuudai and Yuuta and he appeared sheepish. He admitted he had a temper tantrum and he sent her back.

She was feeling tired as hell as she watched Yuuta bathe. He smiled over at her and Asuna reached for him. They had been enjoying the other for awhile as she moved back and forth. She had managed to stalemate Maec from any more movements and she was confident at the moment. Chang was thrilled at having a little girl and he had an interior decorator designing a nursery. Asuna had chuckled that she was going to be more spoiled then she had been; Chang has said count on it.

"I need to go France." She said leaning forward and kissing Yuuta.

"Okay. Your male Empusae needs to feed you?" He asked.

"He gets stupid retarded if I do not check in." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay." He stated as she kissed him.

She used her crystal once she reached the forest and she appeared in Bastian's townhouse. She was ambushed immediately and she whirled around. She shoved her claws through a succubus and grabbed her heart and yanked it from her chest. The brunette fell dead at her feet and she heard clapping. Danika was standing across the room.

"Bastard is not here. I came to kill him but I think he got word of it. Sly, sly Bastian Laurent." She said frowning.

"Good for him." She said glaring at her.

"I feel that thing." Danika said in anger.

"I do too." Asuna growled.

"Maec left word in his writings. He wants your brats. I suppose I could let this thing live." She said sneering.

"You really think I would let you have my daughter?" Asuna asked.

"I think you do not have a choice grand daughter." She laughed.

Asuna whirled and threw the heart and it hit Danika in the face. She snarled and Asuna was behind her. Dakkasou ate into her perfect skin and her grand daughter began to burn but Danika began to fry. Sebastein was suddenly home and he threw Danika with his mind. His lover's face was wrathful and Danika suddenly got a bright idea and Asuna was thrown with tremendous force away from Sebastein and hit a dresser.

"You whore!" He snarled at her.

"Nuh uh Bastian." She laughed.

A nami ripped through her and she yelped in pain as blood poured down her front.

"I hate you!" Danika snarled.

Asuna was gripping her stomach and she was glaring at Danika. The blond was faster then he was and she appeared behind her. Asuna whirled around and shoved Konkisaiga as it appeared in her hand.

"You are in labor you fool." She laughed gleefully.

"Not enough yet to where I cannot rip you up!" Asuna hissed.

"Oh look at that. You have blood running down your legs." She said in mock sweetness.

Sebastein had grabbed a butcher knife and it whizzed right past Danika's head and she whirled around and a fireball went sailing at the incubus. Asuna gripped her stomach and yelped out.

"Good girl. I hope those nasty little bitches die." Danika said ready to kick her.

Asuna did the only thing she could think of and she tore the other female's Achilles' tendon. Danika went down and Sebastein suddenly was on her and sank his fangs into her. She screamed in awful pain and flames erupted around her hand and she shoved it through the former king of their kind. Danika had to port and Sebastein gasped in pain as he neared Asuna.

"Asuna." He said somewhere between a gasp and growl.

"Bastian. You have to help me." She said twisting in pain.

"How? I am no doctor!" He said shaking.

"We are both injured. I need you to call someone Bastian. Is Aldwyn in England?" She said laying back.

"Oui." He nodded.

She looked over and willed a phone into her hand and he dialed the overseas number with shaking hands. He spoke rapidly to the Welsh mixed dog daemon. Aldwyn ported in and he gasped. He had never seen Sebastein torn up like this and the blood was reminiscent of Yuzuna's birth.

"Aldwyn. Please go to Japan and get Nobu at Yamasaki General. Please hurry." She said shutting her eyes.

"Okay." He nodded.

Aldwyn ported and Sebastein held her hand and pressed a palm to her belly. She watched his face and a tear escaped.

"Nobu will help." She whispered.

"It is too early." He said shaking.

"I will have our daughter safely." She said reaching for his face.

"Asuna." He whispered.

She heard Nobu and he hissed. She let him open her thighs and he pulled her bottoms down. He checked her carefully and his hand came back bloody.

"Asuna, I am taking you to the hospital. Shinobu is there ready to work on Sebastein okay?" He said calmly.

"The girls?" She whispered.

"Are in distress. We can help them." He said as he ported them via his shoki.

They appeared at the hospital and Nobu had her on an OR table. Nanami called Chang and Sebastein had been hurt pretty bad as well. Shinobu felt deep respect for the other male incubus and owed him in his mind. He hooked him up to IV's of blood. Sebastein was weak as he looked over at his lover. She was loosing so much blood and her daughter and one of her "official" mates were working fast. Nanami was cutting down fast as her father assisted her. Asuna rolled her head to the side and stared at Bastian.

"I will get her. I will not allow it to end here." She whispered in French.

"She cannot possibly make it." He said as his green eyes closed.

"Bastian." She said choking.

"I am alright. I am sorry for this. I felt her approach and knew it was an ambush. I did not expect you just then." He said as self hatred tore into him.

Nanami was following the conversation but she pulled out a brunette babe who was blue. She cut her cord and began rubbing her vigoursly. She gathered air and began shrieking. Sebastein looked over and he could see it was his child. She was screaming like nobody's business and Nanami smiled beneath her mask.

"She is pissed." She said aloud.

"Why?" He said as tears poured down his face.

"She feels the cold. Here you go sweet girl. There is a blanket." She said wrapping her up.

Asuna was passed out and Chang was ushered in. Nanami began working as her father was assisting. She reached in and pulled out a bloody inu infant. Chang was shaking and he was speechless. She had a quivering cry and he made a sigh of relief. Nanami handed her off to her father as she began to work on her mother.

"She will be okay oui?" Sebastein asked weakly.

"Your daughter or my mother?" Nanami asked.

"Both." Chang asked.

"Hai. All three girls are going to be okay. Changming come here." Nanami said as Nobu was cleaning up his pup.

His daughter had silver hair and she bore his golden eyes. She had his markings with the crescent moon and he lowered his head and kissed her tiny clawed hands.

"My perfect little Manami." He said in a low whisper.

Nobu smiled softly and Nanami smiled. Her mother would love the name and Sebastein was helped up by Shinobu and he picked up his succubus sister.

"Celeste." He whispered.

Her eyes were that of her mother and he thought her the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was whimpering and her sister began to whine too.

"They want each other." Nanami stated matter of factly.

"Oui." Sebastein stated as he allowed Shinobu to take Celeste.

The girls calmed as they were next to each other and Chang looked over at Sebastein. Nobu chuckled and he shook his head.

"Yep you two need to get to know each other now because those two are not separating." He smiled.

"Hello." Chang said nearing the incubus.

"Bonjour." Sebastein stated nodding his head.

"I am Changming." He said softly.

"Sebastein Laurent." The incubus stated bowing his head.

"When you are released please come to my home in Sapporo. I have a nursery ready for Manami already. I will have a double crib installed for Celeste." He said smiling.

"Oui. Thank you." He said.

Sebastein was overwhelmed and he turned his head. He was taken to a private room and when he was alone he broke down. His baby was so beautiful and he wanted to hold her. Shortly she was brought to him and Nanami laid Celeste in his arms.

"She is sweet. Chichi adores her." She said brushing her brown hair away from her face.

"She has the moon." He said surprised.

"Hai. Chang will be here soon with Manami. She is beautiful." Nanami said grinning.

"How is Asuna?" He asked softly.

"She is out but she will be okay. She is strong Sebastein and these two were easy on her body. One inu and one empusae. It was natural for her." She said making faces at her sister.

"You are with child." He said looking at her.

"Hai. I am having a little boy soon. Haha will be awake soon and she prefers to feed her babes herself at first. I was actually nursed for the first two years." Nanami stated.

"Really?" Sebastein stated shocked.

"Hai. Ah there is Manami." She said as Chang brought in his daughter.

Chang sat down and he began to growl softly to his pup. He was in heaven as he communed with the incubus and his daughter.

Asuna woke up and she was on a heavy dose of Widow. She rolled over and Sebastein was there with a beautiful little girl who was sleeping. He too was sleeping and she stroked his mind. His green eyes opened and he gave her the most beautiful smile.

"I took the liberty of named her. I hope you do not mind." He said softly.

"I do not mind. May I feed her?" Asuna asked.

"Oui." He said standing and he lay her in his lover's arms.

Asuna arranged her and the little succubus latched on.

"Kamis she has got a sucking reflex." She groaned.

"She is strong. I named her Celeste." He said watching.

"It is a good name. So she is Celeste Orlovich-Laurent?" She asked.

"Why not just Celeste Laurent?" Bastian asked.

"I would like myself in there somewhere." Asuna said snorting.

"I would prefer Celeste Jing-Laurent then." He stated crossing his arms.

She nodded and he liked this. It felt good to have this conversation. He leaned forward and kissed her suddenly and she kissed him back. He slowly pulled back and he stared at her.

"She is so lovely. I am in love." He said smiling.

"I am glad. There she goes. Would her Papa like to hold her. Manami is coming." She said swaddling her.

He took Celeste and he knew without a doubt she was going to be stronger then Danika. He knew she would at least be as powerful as her mother. He kissed each cheek and he smiled like a fool. Chang spoke in inu and she nodded. His words were beautiful and he was being loving but discrete.

"Their room is ready. Mister Laurent are you ready to bring Celeste home?" He asked.

"Oui. Asuna you will be coming to Sapporo?" He asked.

She nodded and she kissed her inu pup several times and she demanded to hold Celeste. Sebastein was again overwhelmed to see her love for her daughters. She nursed them together until they both fell asleep. When they were done she let them be taken and she saw them off. Nobu helped her up and she got dressed slowly. He smiled at her and she kissed him softly.

"They are pretty girls. Chang is so happy that he is glowing. I do not think I have ever seen an inu glow before." He chuckled.

"He has wanted a pup for a long time." She nodded.

"So who attacked you this time?" He asked as she pulled on her expensive trouser jeans.

"Danika." She replied.

Nobu made a noise and she was dressed. He gave her some more Widow and he ordered her to the girls. She smiled and she ported. She spent the day with her new daughters and she was sleeping in her between Sebastein and Chang. The girls were in a bassinet by the bed and suddenly Asuna was dragged off the bed. She yelped and she began striking her invisible attacker. Sebastein could see a Shouten and he snarled. Asuna could see it as well and she thought it was Raganos himself. She took her foot and smashed her heel into his face and he choked. The Shouten dropped her and it was Raganos. Sebastein was able to pull him into the physical plane and the Shouten king was trying like hell to throw the incubus off. Asuna jumped on Raganos and he smirked up at her.

"My father left implicit instructions." He said smirking.

"Too fucking dumb to figure it out on your own?" Asuna asked as she sank her claws into his side.

He grunted in pain but he sank his own claws into her chest and she screamed as he flooded her with the ash shoki. Sebastein bit into Raganos and he was suddenly in horrendous agony. Asuna was twisting on the floor in pain as the shoki seared its way across her breast bone.

-Get her somewhere! - Sebastein snarled in Chang's head.

Raganos managed to morph his limb and impale Sebastein the floor. He was bleeding all over the bamboo floor and the wraith king managed to get up and he was wildly searching for the succubus female. The new babes were gone along with the dog male. He whirled around and kicked Sebastein into the wall and snarled in fury.

"Where would she go?" He demanded.

"Do not know." He growled.

"Worthless creature." He sneered and slashed him with his cold toxin.

* * *

Another Shouten appeared behind Changming and he released a sound wave. Asuna had to drop to the floor and cover her ears. One ear drum busted and the girls were being carried by a nanny. The pain in her chest was distracting her and she let loose a nami from her hands. The Shouten appeared suddenly behind her and she was grabbed painfully. He phased with her and she was fighting him. She was being dragged somewhere and the pain in her chest was searing. The traveling took almost an hour and she was thrown down on a floor. She looked around and she was in Astana and she was not in her era. Maec came out and he looked insanely furious. He knelt down by her and he stared at the Shouten that had brought her.

"Who did this?" He growled.

"His majesty Raganos." The wraith said with a bowed head.

"Damn stupid boy!" Maec roared.

Asuna said nothing and Maec ripped open the shirt she wore. The Shouten left the area and Maec made a snarling noise. He ripped the bra open and lowered his head and sank his fangs. She cried out in pain as he was taking out the shoki.

"What the hell?" She whispered in agony.

He lifted his head and he actually looked concerned.

"My damn fool son injected his toxin near your heart. I care not what you are it will kill you eventually. Now shut up." He hissed.

"Get your fangs off of me." She yelled.

"You stupid woman if I do not then you will die. I am not done with you by any means and I refuse for Hanaj to succumb." He said sinking his fangs again.

Maec was able to get the majority of the shoki out and it was going to scar. He felt like slapping his son around for his stupidity. He stared at the ridiculous breast binding and the shirt he had torn from her. She was no longer with child and he suddenly cupped her breasts.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a hiss.

"Curiosity actually. Yes, you are." He said in a deeply husky tone.

He was flicking his thumb across a nipple and she was getting uncomfortable by his attentions. Maec was insane for her and he lowered his head and flicked his tongue across the sensitive bud.

"Stop. I hate you." She hissed softly.

"I am tired of your words! You know nothing." He said suddenly angry.

He picked her up and phased her to his room. He laid her on his bed and looked at the bottoms she wore.

"What are these things?" He asked.

"They are called jeans. I hate you!" She hissed.

"I did not tell my son to kill you." Maec snarled.

He phased her jeans away and he saw an almost healed scar on her lower abdomen. He dawned on him that she had to give birth through her belly and he was suddenly over her.

"What happened to the puppy and the succubus?" He demanded.

"Not here." She laughed.

"You know what I should do little enemy? I should make you heavy with my child. How would that be?" He asked gripping her jaw.

"Let go of me!" She hissed.

"No. I wanted the children but this is just as pleasing. A fertile succubus. That is a boon." He said tracing a magenta stripe.

"You are a sick bastard! Hanaj hates you! He swears what a sick fuck you are. He hates you passionately." She taunted.

"That grieves me to hear as I have tried to be a good father to my young but it is no matter now. Raganos is an idiot as well. It seems I am going to have to figure a way of controlling the situation from here. You do not kill such a delicious woman no matter how dangerous she is." Maec stated.

"You are such a demented freak. I will kill you. I will kill you for everything." Asuna snarled.

"Time to carry through Asuna. Since you are not with child then now is a good time to rip Hanaj from you. It will be unpleasant for you both I am afraid but he will be none the wiser." He said sitting back and he cut his chest.

He hauled her up and she snarled and tried to rip him up. He forced her mouth to his chest and blood smeared her lips.

"Drink now." He said in a deep tone.

She could not breathe and she opened her mouth. Maec groaned a little as he felt her mouth open. He held her in place by the back of the head and she struggled weakly.

"Drink." He whispered.

He felt her fangs sink in and he actually cried out. It felt so good as she took in his life force. If Sanra saw this then she would be livid. He let her go and she fell back. Her lips were smeared with his blood and it made him crazed to see.

"Sleep now. You will need it." He said stepping back.

"You masterminded my kidnapping?" She demanded.

"Masterminded? I suppose you could say I did." Maec said smirking.

"I will escape and I will kill you." Asuna stated growling.

"Oh no you will not. Not this time. I have a pretty good idea of what it is you are. You are just a delightful amalgamation of daemon energies and I shall enjoy peeling away each and every layer there is. I shall open you and delight in you." He smirked widely.

"Fuck you!" She snarled.

"Absolutely." Maec said closing the distance between them.

He pinned her down on his bed and his breath was hot against her neck. She was growling terribly and he was actually trying to control himself. Maec lifted his head a little and pressed his lips to hers. She was snarling into it and he swept his tongue into her mouth. He knew he was obsessed but he wanted her. He wanted to possess her and control her. He wanted her womb and he wanted to have her whenever he desired; which was often. His plans of waiting to take her went out the window and he phased his clothes away and shifted his hips. She made a surprised noise and he ripped his lips away. He was breathing heavily into her ear and she was gasping softly.

"I would never do this for anyone else woman. I would not be so gentle for anyone." He said sucking her lobe into his mouth.

"Then do not start with me." She said fighting back a moan.

"For once shut up!" He hissed.

"Hell no!" Asuna hissed back.

Maec pulled out forcefully and he exerted his considerable yoki upon her and she glared at him hatefully. He scratched her nether regions with his claws and her response was delayed for a moment. Her face clouded in pleasure and he settled her legs on his shoulders.

"You will at least come for me." He snapped.

"I hate you!" She snarled.

"Oh of course you do." Maec retorted.

She betrayed herself and she moaned out loudly as he took her with supreme gentleness meant to shatter her. Asuna ended up scoring his back in a massive climax and he hissed in pain. Her toxin was a nasty substance that he needed immunity to and his belly still was not completely healed. She rolled away from him and she was growling in fury.

"You so hated that." He said in disdain.

"I hate you." Asuna repeated.

He refused to say anything and he phased his clothes back on. He left her lying there and he left. Fury ate at him and he went to his throne room. He saw his half sister and he was morose. Sanra came over and touched his shoulder. Maec shrugged her off and she looked at him as if he was insane.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked under her breath.

"I have no wish for your touch at the moment." Maec snapped.

"Pardon? Since when?" She demanded in anger.

"Watch it Sanra." He growled.

"Maec, what is going on?" She asked softly.

"I said I have no wish for your touch at this moment!" He snarled at her.

She stepped back and she stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Maec stood up and stormed away. She phased into his room and found a woman of great beauty on his bed. She was in disbelief and Asuna sat up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sanra asked with venom lacing her tone.

"I ask myself the same question. You want me gone? Help me escape." She said haughtily.

"Why would I betray Maec?" She said grinding her teeth.

"Because I am here in his bed and you are obviously not." Asuna retorted.

Sanra lost her head and snarled. She came at her and the inu princess grabbed her throat. She threw Sanra through a bed post and she jumped. She grabbed a robe of sorts and Sanra suddenly slashed her back wide open. Asuna cried out as the gaping wounds had been laced with the cold shoki of the Shouten. Sanra's hand looked grotesque and much like a modern rake but with nasty claws.

"Nasty whore!" She said in a low tone.

"I do not want your filthy brother!" Asuna said in a tremendous growl.

"You are stupid then." Sanra stated shifting her hand again.

Her claws were needle thin and Sanra walked up to her and slipped her needle like claws into her neck. She released the ash shoki and Asuna went down.

"Do not fuck with me little girl as you will loose every time." She said with hatred.

Her throat was burning and she was clawing at her throat. Her vision was swimming and she knew these two Shouten were of unusual strength. She was verging on passing out when Sanra stepped on her hand and crushed it.

* * *

Maec had been supervising the brew that would split Hanaj from the succubus when he heard yelling. He went himself and he went to the wing of the palace that housed his many children. Hanaj was on the ground clawing at his throat and he knew instantly that the female was in trouble. He phased to his bedroom and Sanra was lying on a chaise watching her handiwork.

"How dare you!" He snarled.

"How dare you. You defile our bed?" Sanra stated with disgust.

"This is my room Sanra and I am still the king!" He said as his eyes bled white.

"She will die. I swear I will kill her. One way or another I will destroy her." She said phasing away.

Maec picked up the succubus and phased to his private apothecary and laid her on the floor. He motioned to his practioners and they went about healing his sister's malice. Hanaj would have to go into a death sleep and he sighed. Damn fool boy he thought. Anger at Sanra's actions infuriated him as he watched the ancient rights begin. He would find his half sister and rip her apart for this.

Asuna woke up and she could breathe. She was also weak as hell and Maec was asleep next to her. She sat up and he grabbed her thigh. She went to hit him and he grabbed her wrist.

"You and Hanaj are no longer tied. Try and feel him now." He smirked.

She did try and feel the distant touch and she stared at him. Hatred burned in her and tears actually pricked her eyes.

"One I could not take a chance that my child would die because he is tied to you. You have too many enemies, me included. I will not kill my own son. Two I will not have my son tied to the woman I intend to keep. Three you are too damn valuable to me." He said crossing his arms.

"You make me sick! I gave him a son!" Asuna hissed.

"Who will be here at some point, I admit it odd the idea of a corporeal Shouten but it does have merit." He said glaring at her.

"You filthy beast." She said in disgust.

"Whatever. You judge me yet you have had father and sons. How are you any different?" Maec asked.

She kept her mouth shut and he scoffed. He rose and looked back at her.

"I have word that Raganos has a thing for your mother in this life. I suppose I could retrieve her for him and keep him busy." He said looking at his claws.

"You really think so little of your own heir?" She asked in disbelief.

"My rule extends beyond my supposed time little girl. I am eternal in a way. Do you think Raganos realizes that? Of course not! He is a loyal boy as I have said but dense. Hanaj has intelligence but the dear boy has a morality that smacks of Tomoshibi. It is almost sad that he would rather think of others versus his own clan but I can try and change his mind. My various other children have talents and uses but Thei is a mighty warrior. Sindari is my little assassin." He said smiling with pride.

"You are disgusting." She growled.

"If I were to beget a child with you then I would depose Raganos and put that child on my throne. I imagine you would think that you would raise said child though." He stated in a nasty tone.

"I would rather die then give you any pup of my body." She growled.

"A child by you would be far more powerful then Hanaj any day. A child by you would rule all three planes. A child by you would by quite the revenge." Maec said turning.

"I would kill you before you had the chance." Asuna stated.

"Really? You think so?" He asked smirking.

"I know so." She said with revulsion.

Maec clenched his fists and he turned to her. He was suddenly on her and he had cut his palm with his claws. She was spitting and snarling at his actions as he squeezed his blood into her mouth.

"Drink!" He said in sudden anger.

"Bastard!" She yelled.

"I will have you." He said forcing his palm to her lips.

"You have had my body but you will not have me." Asuna said trying to claw him.

His fury got the better of him and he made himself calm down. His face held something indefinable and Maec slipped fingers inside of her. She made a noise and he slowly moved them.

"I tire of this." He whispered.

"Screw you." She gasped.

"Yes." He growled.

He phased out and she fell to her side. His presence was unreal and he was the heaviest creature in terms of yoki she had ever felt. She rolled to her belly and she crying out as he touched and explored her from deep within her mind and soul. She was clutching at his bed clothes as his presence made her experience things that made her feel altered states. Asuna was gasping harder and harder as Maec was ruthlessly taking her spiritually. He appeared corporeally before she reached the zenith. He was shaking in tremors and pouring sweat and he began to feverishly place kisses on the back of her neck and down her back.

"I want you." He whispered in a needy tone.

"Evil." She groaned.

"Stop! I will love you if you let me." Maec rasped.

She threw her head back and he had slipped into her. Her eyes were red and she was shaking with very little control over her body. Her back was pressed into his chest and he had tangled his legs with hers. Maec moved his hips urgently and he continued to nip and bite along her neck as he became consumed in this female. He was never gentle with any lover and this was not him. He was seized up in a soul consuming climax and she screamed out as she became blinded in an unreal experience. He was too powerful and he would destroy and decimate all in his wake. Kaimei was damn near his equal but it was dumb luck that Maec had been beaten. She was gasping and crying as her body felt the complete spasms. She had to get away from him and Asuna's face was covered in tears. Self hatred consumed her completely and he refused to release her from his grip.

"You are shielding yourself even now." He said almost bitterly.

"You are a wonderful fuck Maec. Practice makes you a perfect whore." She said in a tired voice.

His face clouded in fury and he leaned over her. She stared at his nearly white eyes with her reddened ones and he held her jaw in a painful grip.

"I will start picking off your mates one by one. I will destroy you slowly. You think I will be humiliated by a mere succubus?" He said coldly.

"What a way to win me over Shouten. Very good. Make my hate grow." She said suddenly clapping.

"Do not mock me. I am liable to start killing and I will kill someone dear to you. Shall I start with that white haired dog daemon or perhaps one of the spiders?" He said with tremendous malice.

"Do it and see what I do." Asuna said clenching her fist.

"Fine. You have made up my mind." Maec stated jumping away from her.

Asuna moved with unreal speed and she was on him. She dragged her claws down his back and he growled as he slammed her against a wall. They were grappling and she just needed to break his mental hold on her for half a second. She screamed in pain as he broke one hand but she suddenly shoved her left hand into his sore belly and he stiffened. She flooded him with Dakkasou and she suddenly released a nami. His face registered his shock and he had to phase out. She slid down his bedroom wall with a broken hand and blood on her. She willed a robe into her hand and she ported. She had broken away but she had to move fast. She felt fluids between her thighs and bile flooded her throat. She made it to the in between that meet at the crossroads of Asia. She stepped through and into her own plane. Asuna ported to Japan and she promptly threw up.

Kaimei was in a rage and she would not say anything. She was in Soul Society and she stared out. She kept scrubbing herself silly and he knew she had been taken.

"You are refusing to return to the Living plane. You avoid something." He said sitting by her.

"Nothing." She said softly.

"I cannot help you if you do not tell me." He stated perplexed.

"Shouten. It is always the Shouten in one way or another." She snarled.

"Hai they are a scourge. What is the difference?" Kaimei asked.

"I have seen the ekimmu. I have been told how to go their plane. I think it high time I do." She said standing.

"Wait their plane supposedly exists even away from this one. You would be away from us all." He said grabbing her.

"We are infant ekimmu Kaimei. That includes you. Maec is terrified of becoming what is the Tomoshibi are. You are one evolutionary step away from Terre de Brume. Give yourself a few thousand more years and you will not even be here." Asuna said jerking away.

"So we are annihilated because he is afraid?" Kaimei asked in anger.

"Hai. Empusae are basically just corporeal wraiths." She shrugged.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Nothing I cannot handle. I felt his power is all. I felt what he is capable of and I know exactly where I am going to strike. I am going to destroy one of his ways of strengthening himself. Bastard deals with old and ancient black magics. I will learn what I can from the ekimmu and then come back to deal the Shouten a heavy blow. Watch over my family please?" She asked suddenly kissing him.

"Hai." The Tomoshibi sighed.

She nodded and he produced a gate into the other plane. She walked through and ported to Britain and to where Ruval said he could be found.


	83. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: Asuna deals with the after effects of Maec's influence. Lei confronts Asuna for the truth as things spiral down. Mizuki shares with Soren the story of Renshu Jing and the reasons behind the death of Ayumu. Mizuki gives birth to her kumo twins as Asuna goes backwards to heal; she walks right into the middle of a windfall and surprises abound. Thank you for reading and please as always let me know what you think.

The Very Thing

He was in horrendous pain as his healers worked on him. He would destroy her if he had to but he would have her. His chief healer looked pensive and Maec looked over at him.

"This toxin is wicked my king. It is causing your body to fester badly." He said softly.

"What do I need?" Maec demanded.

"Forgive me my king but I truly do not know. This is unlike anything I have ever seen. It is not a normal poison. This acidity of this toxin is awful." His physician stated.

"Fine. I have got to get into the slip stream. She is from a future era and I will have her." He said growling.

"My king perhaps it is best to let her go." His long time friend said.

"NO! Wake Shan Lao now. I want to know what he knows." He said with rage.

Anel nodded and he sighed. Maec was on a path that would lead to his destruction and this toxin was slowly killing him. He had never seen anything like it and he had to figure a way of counter acting it and fast.

She was in Britain and she was vomiting terribly. Hanaj was staring at her in utter disbelief at not feeling her or sensing her at all. She refused to explain anything and he felt bereft. Lei was holding her as she could not stop being sick. Shan Lao stood by and he was nervous. Something was not right and it was eating at him.

"Lei my son. Allow me to speak with your mate alone." He commanded.

"Yes father. Come on Hanaj." Lei said grabbing his distant relation.

"Shan Lao get the truth from her." The tr'Awnhi prince begged.

Shan Lao nodded and the two younger men left. Asuna had mentally shut them out and she was shaking terribly. Shan Lao knelt near her and stroked her back.

"What did Maec do?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said choking.

"Asuna he had me woken from that death sleep and tortured me. I knew nothing concrete and he was in an irrational rage. I know not what is going on exactly but Maec was going mad. What did he do?" He asked softly.

"Sanra and I battled. She is so powerful. He took Hanaj from me somehow. I cannot feel him at all but I can hear Maec." She said looking at him.

"Maec bound himself to you?" Shan Lao asked horrified.

"I did not complete it I do not think. Would that explain a madness?" She asked.

"Yes. He would slowly go insane but he was terribly ill Asuna. Something you did made him horrifically ill. He never touched me again in a sexual manner." He whispered.

"I ripped open his bowel and flooded him with my Dakkasou." She explained.

"You poisoned him." He said almost smiling.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"I think this illness is you feeling his." He explained.

"He was trying to get me pregnant." She said disgusted.

"Asuna, I want Jao to look at you." Shan Lao commanded.

"I will abort it." She threatened.

"Do not be hasty." He said holding her face.

"I hate him! I hate her and I hope they rot in the Seven Hells together for their sins! Do you hear me?" Asuna said with malice.

"You are stronger then him. I know this. You have powerful mates and allies. You are what you are for a reason and you will overcome this." He stated softly.

"I hate him." She said irrationally.

"I know. I hate him as well. I thought I loved Sanra at one time but that hate fuels me now. It is a waiting game right now. You are shaking badly." He said picking her up.

"I will not bear a child by him. I will not do it." She said burying her nose into his neck.

"I understand." Shan Lao stated.

He phased her to another palace and he laid her on a bed. He mentally called on his clansmen Jao and the healer showed up. The new husband of Nanami was busy checking on Lady Asuna and she grew sick to her stomach again.

"My lord may I speak with you?" Jao asked softly.

Shan Lao nodded and he followed the much younger man.

"She is with child." He said softly.

"She does not want it." He said sighing.

"It is Shouten my lord!" Jao said almost offended.

"Maec defiled her Jao. She would rather die then have his child." Shan Lao said sighing deeply.

"I do not do abortions my lord, I am sorry. I cannot do it. That child is innocent just like your own son and Bai were innocent of your former mate." He said softly.

"I cannot think she will keep it." He said looking away.

"Nanami may do it but I cannot. I cannot kill a Shouten babe." He said bowing.

Jao phased out to Yamasaki General and he found his wife in her office doing what she called "charts". She looked up and smiled. Her belly was getting more round and he looked at her with profound love.

"Your mother is in Mongolia. Lord Shan Lao has informed me that Maec tr'Awnhi took her and she is now pregnant. He says she does not wish to carry this child but Nanami I cannot take an innocent life." Jao stated.

"I understand." She said standing.

"You are going to do it?" He said surprised.

"She is my mother Jao. She would hate it anyway and the idea that Maec could possibly take such a powerful child is unthinkable. I know it is deplorable but seriously we are youkai my love and it is about power and hai our offspring are extensions of that. My mother knows this too." Nanami said.

"Nanami, Maec is the single most powerful Shouten there has been. Think on this carefully and think what that power and her power together could do for our side. Think what we could do against the tr'Awnhi with a GOOD tr'Awnhi. One stronger then Prince Hanaj? It would be a coup." Jao said bluntly.

Nanami sighed and his reason was sound. He phased them out to her mother and Shan Lao had been speaking with her mother. She went over to her and Asuna looked horrified.

"I will do it but Haha think carefully." She said.

"No, I will have it. Shan Lao is explaining some things to me." Asuna said choking back her hate.

"My lord you intend to bind the child in blood to you?" Jao asked.

"Yes. I can tie the child to the Jing clan through a blood adoption." He stated.

"In utero?" Nanami asked.

"Yes. It is best done when they are still in womb so there is no difference and it will only know us." He stated.

Nanami nodded and her mother looked really ill. Jao and his new wife left and Shan Lao lay on the bed next to her. She stared out and he pulled her flush.

"The memories of helping you escape sustained me you know." He said softly.

"He wanted to know how I knew you. I refused to tell him." Asuna murmured.

"It was the same here. I saw the madness in his eyes and it thrilled me. It made me so happy that I had something he did not." Shan Lao said softly cupping her cheek.

"What was that Shan Lao?" She asked curiously.

"Your respect." He stated.

Their lips met and it was soft. Guilt tore through him but he could not stop himself. He purposely bit into his tongue so he could heal her ravaged belly a little and their kiss was deep. He was only kissing her and she was suddenly straddling his hips and her hands were buried in his black hair. She was breathing hard against his mouth and he rasped a little.

"Our clothes please get rid of them." She begged.

"Yes." He whispered.

He phased away the material and she settled in his lap. His beautiful face showed his pleasure as she joined their bodies. Memories of how he had taken her and the look on Maec's face. She gasped hard as it became surreal to them both. Shan Lao was trying to phase out and she was not letting him. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder and he whined out loudly.

"Asuna please." He begged softly.

"Stay with me here. Please Shan Lao." She groaned in his ear.

"So much. Feel so much." Shan Lao whimpered.

The leader of the Jing Clan crashed and it was perfection. He knew without a doubt that he could never be from this or her.

Soren pushed his glasses up on his face and he was researching. He had learned he really did not like the male spider but his beloved mate would always love him. He was not a fool and he would not loose her because he was a jealous fool. He had intruded on her mating by falling in love with her and he would go "by the rules". There was one person he would not abide and the person was making noise again. He _really_ did not like this fellow named Aizen. Hatham came in and he looked up.

"Still researching?" He asked.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Ever the historian." He chuckled.

"Your labs always bored me cousin." Soren stated.

"And your dusty old books will always bore me." Hatham agreed.

"What do we really know about these shinigami in Hueco Mundo?" He asked.

"I did not pay them much mind. Raganos was put out with them but he was put out with any corporeal or being that was not us." He shrugged.

"Mizuki is being targeted by the shinigami again. I do not like it." Soren stated.

"Well Cousin then perhaps you should deal with it. You are not without unique abilities." Hatham shrugged.

The halfing Shouten looked at the full blood and they blinked at the other. Soren shook his head and he phased out. He was bothered and he knew there were things she was not saying. Mizuki could clam up tighter then a bank vault when she chose. She was due to give birth soon and he was eaten with jealousy. She was in her office and he appeared in her door. She looked up and the smile that appeared on her face warmed his heart.

"Hello." He stated blinking.

"Hi." She said softly.

"You look very uncomfortable." Soren said leaning in the doorway.

His black hair was loose and he still wore his glasses. He was wearing a loose linen button down with khaki pants. She had gotten him to try them and he had found them comfortable.

"Mizuki, I am going to go into Hueco Mundo." He said nearing her desk.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"History I am researching. Answers I am seeking. It is no big deal." He said holding her face.

"Soren, I worry they will find you." Mizuki said holding his hands.

"Please do not fear. It will be well." He stated with gentleness in his tone.

She looked around and she took his hand. She ported them somewhere and their lips were suddenly very close. He watched her and she looked pensive.

"I cannot loose you. I just cannot loose you." She whispered.

"Mizuki let us be serious for a moment. You have become my everything but I know your life with the spider is important too. I saw him weep for you remember?" He said tangling his fingers in her hair.

"I am torn I know. I am sorry." Mizuki said gripping his hands.

"I accept it as it were Mizuki. I am different from most Shouten being that I can be corporeal but I am not stupid. I stepped on toes when I listened to that idiot Yhea. I took you that night and I had lousy sex with you." He teased.

"You were rightfully angry." She said closing her mahogany eyes.

"Maybe or maybe not. You were being so loud." He laughed softly.

"Loud? You tied me up!" She laughed.

"Yes, you are a spitfire. I should let you return." Soren stated kissing her nose.

"Soren, you have not sought me in a long while." Mizuki stated softly.

"I have had no wish to cause issue for you and the spider." He said softly.

"Please?" She asked.

"When you have delivered your babes. I am sure they will be darling." He said kissing her forehead.

"The reason I pulled away was because I met Sanra." Mizuki said suddenly.

"I have met her as well. Beautiful woman but evil as hell. Made my mother look quite pious." He smiled.

"She felt Shouten and she stabbed me. She stated that she would not have a tr'Awnhi within a blood bag." Mizuki said in a slight shrill tone.

Soren absorbed what she said then it fully dawned on him what she said. She had been pregnant with his child and his own relation had killed his progeny. He looked at her unable to speak and his mind was muddled and slow.

"You were pregnant with my child?" He asked finally.

"Hai." She said softly.

"Sanra killed my child?" Soren asked as his face clouded in pain.

"I wanted our baby. I swear Soren." Mizuki stated biting her lip.

"You were unworthy correct? You were not worthy to have Shouten blood? What happened with Renshou Jing? He apparently was not a true Jing but only had the name but what happened?" He demanded.

"No. That was a long time ago and I will not relive it." She said suddenly angry.

"You did not tell me for a reason. What reason?" He asked grabbing her.

"Ancient history Soren. I realize it is your area of expertise but I have no wish to rehash it." She stated feeling regrets.

"It seems the members of the tr'Awnhi get obsessed with the women of your house. Was Renshou in love with you? What happened Mizuki? I was a boy when all of that took place." Soren demanded.

"Damn you! It goes back to that always!" She screamed.

"What happened?" He asked very gently.

"I was in love with a Yosei and Karu." She said with a trembling lip.

"A Yosei? A tree sprite?" He asked almost amused.

"They are not tree sprites Soren!" She said actually laughing.

"Do they not make the wilds grow? They sound like tree sprites to me." He said sitting down.

"They are spirit youkai like Shouten but they dwell in the forests to protect the wilds hai." Mizuki said shaking her head.

"Their view of corporeals was probably as high as the Shouten's correct?" He asked watching his mate.

"It was not high but Ayumu and I were kids. I was a wild child so to speak. I was able to port literally all over hell and creation. When Lei disappeared and we know what happened to him; we thought he was killed. Well turns out he came here and fell for my mother. Lei and Haha fought bitterly for awhile. Haha had warned Renshu to rule the Jings and not come for vengeance. Well that obviously did not sit well with him. I was young." She said looking away.

"He was angry for Lei's supposed death?" He asked.

"Hai. He did not like his brother's ways apparently but he respected him. He intended to pay my mother back. Well Renshu and I had words often." She sighed.

"Knowing you; you ran your mouth." Soren said smiling softly.

"Well he kept saying he was going to kill my mother. We were being attacked on and off for a long while. I got pissy with him. I attacked him and he was bitter. Sanra's agenda really tore up the lives of the children she birthed. I have no idea who sired Renshu now but he honored the Jing clan. They hated us rightfully but none of us had all the answers. I think now it was Maec's hand in destroying us from then. Sound possible?" She asked.

"More then possible. Sounds perfect actually. If he cannot traverse the slipstream then set into motion the events that will destroy." Soren stated.

"Hai well Renshu and I had a tremendous fight. It was almost epic. Made you and me look like a temper tantrum. We were both bloody and bleeding terribly and he crawled over to me." She said staring at the wall.

"Go on." He said.

"_All it ever is with you is death and destruction! Ever since Bai made the colossal mistake of falling for that damn dog!" Renshu yelled down at the young mixed corporeal._

"_Yet you continue to fight?" She yelled up at him._

"_He was my brother! How can you understand that? I may not have agreed with everything he did or how he lived but he was my brother and he was all I had!" Renshu hissed in fury._

"_Poor fucking Shouten. You all are pathetic!" Mizuki said laughing as she slowly bled out._

"_I will show you pathetic blood bag!" He growled._

"_Well you know what? You are bleeding just as much as I am asshole!" She snickered._

_Renshu looked down and he did have several sword wounds in his gut. He had no intentions of dying this day and he stared at her._

"_Want to live?" He asked._

"_I am a shape shifter. What are you?" She asked in a temper._

"_A Shouten and I can shape shift too. I call a truce for the moment." He stated tying to get up._

_He was exhausted from blood loss and he was on her suddenly. She snarled like a wild beast and he lowered his mouth to her neck. _

"_Bastard!" She screamed._

"_Blood drinker." He snapped in her ear._

_He sank his fangs into her neck and he began to drink. He was surprised at how sweet her blood was. After a minute he realized that it was potent as well. He reached up one hand and his fingers threaded in her black hair. Mizuki was seized up in the sensation of the feel of his lips against her neck and the feel of his fangs in her artery. The way he swallowed and the way his tongue lapped at the blood; she was groaning almost like a whore. His claws were flexing and it would be so easy to kill her. She also was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He lifted his mouth and pressed his lips near her ear._

"_What are you?" He asked in a rough voice._

"_Just a mixed youkai." She said breathing hard._

"_More then that." Renshu stated._

"_Please stop. You should be able to stop now right?" Mizuki asked shaken up._

"_Yes. You have some of your bitch mother in you. You should be able to drink as well." He murmured._

"_I do not need it." She said in a low tone._

"_Perhaps not but it will help you. I called a truce." He said in a soft tone._

_He cut his neck with a claw and he pulled her up. He pressed her lips to the wound and she slowly sank her fangs in. _

"_Gods." He whispered._

_She slowly took in some blood and he was mystified. She was so tentative about it and it was bordering on mind blowing but just shy of. _

"_Please bite a little more. Just a little harder." He begged._

_Her eyes widened and she sank her fangs deeply. Renshu grabbed her tightly and he was gasping harshly as he tried to breathe._

"_You are succubus." He groaned out._

_She continued to drink and he was suddenly yelled out as she pulled back. She had no idea why he had called her a sexual predator but it pissed her off. He was shaking in the after math of a climax and he stared at her._

"_Feel better?" Mizuki demanded._

"_Yes much. Now do we go back to fighting?" He asked._

"_Sure." She said rolling._

"_You are sweet." He stated._

"_So? I have good blood. Good to know!" She scoffed._

_Renshu was aroused which was stupid because she was a blood bag but he was. Suddenly he was behind her and Mizuki stiffened. His manner was not one of an enemy at all._

"_What are you doing?" She demanded._

"_I am ashamed to say that I find your touch pleasing. I find your nearness arousing." He said softly._

"_Oh I turn you on?" She asked glaring._

"_Yes." He said suddenly gripping her hips in a gentle grip._

"_What are you doing? We just put our blades through each other!" She snapped._

"_Yes we did. Perhaps I should have licked my blade." He said suddenly whirling her around._

"_What are you doing?" Mizuki asked._

"_You are a blood drinker. It is buried in you." Renshu said lifting her jaw._

"_I also have ningen in me too." She growled._

_He kissed her and it was suddenly heady. This had been the last thing on his mind but her bite had caused the most intense pleasure he had felt. He was not exactly thinking clearly. He knew how to kiss; he knew Shouten women enjoyed his touch but this female suddenly fell against him. They fell against the ground and he was feverish. If he had not been in such a damn lust then he might have rethought his actions. She was a gorgeous young woman and Renshu was suddenly not caring what she was. Mizuki had been with Ayumu and Karu but never with anyone else. She had only been mated a small handful of years. This male was probably five or six times her age. His lips were blazing a trail down her belly and her eyes widened when she realized what he was doing._

"_You are not like him?" She gasped._

"_No." He growled as he kissed her stomach._

_Mizuki watched him and his dark eyes met hers. He phased her kimono away and she was amazed and he was barely containing himself. _

"_I am not a brute. Say yes." He said as he slid up her body._

"_Say yes?" Mizuki said dumbly._

"_I want you. I want you badly." Renshu stated._

"_This is nothing then." She said as he kissed her lips._

_He had no clue how old she was but he could tell she was young. He phased his own clothes away and he eased himself into her tight channel. Both of them were shaking and gasping._

"_Why are you so…?" He asked groaning._

"_Not old. Why are you?" She asked groaning louder._

"_I do not know." Renshu said whispering and kissed her again._

_He pressed himself inside of her as deeply as he could and it was escalating. He could not phase out and he had no clue why. He was loosing his rational mind totally and his cries were numerous as he tried to still the ache. She felt like paradise and again he tried to take her in his true form. She was making soft moans and gasps as they continued a frantic pace. _

"_You are keeping a hold on me." He said clutching at her._

"_No idea what you mean." Mizuki groaned out scoring down his luscious back._

"_Have to let me go! Cannot hold back." He said as his eyes began to bleed white._

_She watched in fascination and passion as her body began to grip him and flutter. Renshu watched the shadows as her face contorted and her eyes closed as she experienced raptures. Her physical body was causing such incredible pleasures through him and he erupted. He made a very Shouten like noise as he became drained of his seed. _

"_I need blood." He said in a shaky voice._

"_Okay. Take some blood." She said._

_He nuzzled her neck and sank his fangs in. It felt so good to her and it was wonderful. She still did not like him but this had been amazing. Renshu was horrified at himself for liking this as he too did not like her either._

* * *

_They had fought several battles and it always ended the same. Somehow he would draw her away from the others and it was becoming obvious he was attacking so he would have the excuse to face her. Renshu hated himself but he was addicted to her. _

"_What?" She demanded._

"_Drive your blade through me." He taunted._

"_Go home." Mizuki said getting angry._

"_No." He said crossing his arms._

"_I do not have time for you! I have things I have to do okay? I have a small child and things are hairy at home. I train everyday and I am on the council. Really why keep up fighting?" She asked._

"_How old are you woman?" He asked._

"_Nineteen summers." She said sheepishly._

"_What?" He asked dropping his jaw._

"_I age like a hanyou would. Took us forever to figure it out. I am an adult but in the lifespan of a ningen or hanyou. You did not defile a baby." She snorted._

"_No wonder you are so virginal." He retorted._

"_Look I did not ask to fuck you that day okay? It was great by the way but I am mated to Prince Karu." She said crossing her arms._

"_Who is that?" Renshu asked narrowing his eyes._

"_Prince Karu is the son of Lord Ishin who is in turn the Lord of the Tsuchigumo Kingdom. My mother is his mate." She said blushing._

"_You mated your step-brother." He said leaning against a tree._

"_We have always loved each other in one way or another. Look my mating does not matter." She growled._

"_I will not stop until your mother pays for her treachery you know." He stated._

"_You know I will not stop defending my mother and the family's interests." Mizuki stated lifting her head._

"_Do not make yourself my enemy. Go home and have lots of spiderlings." Renshu said disdainfully._

"_Screw off Shouten." She said walking away._

_He grabbed her and shoved her against a tree. He scented her neck and he was gripped in the overwhelming lust again._

"_I have had to take up touching my own person. I am going insane wanting to feel you again." He admitted._

"_It was spectacular okay? I am your enemy and enemies do not lie down and screw in the middle of a forest." Mizuki said lewdly._

"_I told you I do not want you as my enemy." Renshu said flatly._

"_What is it you want then Shouten?" She asked in a growl._

"_Let me take you so I can think rationally. We do not have to like one another." He said honestly._

"_What the hell? You want me to be your whore?" She snapped out._

"_Not my whore. I need you at this moment." Renshu said licking her lobe into his mouth._

_Somehow they ended up naked yet again and he was shattered. She would not release him so he could leave into his true form. Actual fear gripped him that he could end up liking her. She was astride him and this was damn forbidden and illicit. He was weak and he reached up to cup her breasts._

"_Lei was off at times but he was adored amongst the Jing Clan." He explained._

"_He came after my mother." Mizuki explained._

"_Yes he did. Your mother also took our nephew and killed our older sister. I am sorry but she was all we had." Renshu growled out._

_Mizuki squeezed her walls around him and he fell back. The physical feelings were making him reckless he realized. They were just as intense as the spiritual and she was a telepathic creature. She had delved into his mind this time and he was loosing it. She continued to quiver her walls around him and he suddenly climaxed hard. He was without breath as he watched her._

"_Leave us alone." She said as she suddenly got off of him._

_He was too tired to move and she mentally released her hold. He phased his clothes back on and phased out totally._

_He began to seek her out even without a battle and he actually found her inside a Japanese castle. She was sleeping next to an ebony haired male. Jealousy ripped through him and he stared at what he now considered his rival. Mizuki opened her eyes and she could feel him. He was feeling wretchedly violent things and he wanted to kill something. He beckoned her to go to the forest and she got out of bed. Karu grabbed her ankle and she hissed._

"_Where are you going?" He asked sleepily._

"_I am hungry. I was going to go to the kitchens to see if they had anything left." She said actually in truth._

"_Mizuki are you pregnant?" Karu asked sitting up._

"_You would have smelled that goose." She laughed._

"_Maybe not. Nori is kumo dominant but it may not always be so." He said smiling._

_She had no clue and she did go to the kitchens first and Renshu was impatient. He phased in carefully and she was stabbing rice balls. He stared at the corporeal food with disdain._

"_What is he talking about?" he demanded._

"_You show up in the middle of the night and demand we talk. Have I not become your lover?" She asked in a low hiss._

"_Yes." Renshu said crossing his arms._

"_You know I am mated. Why are you angry?" Mizuki asked._

"_I know not." He said watching her._

"_Well I cannot do this right now." She said shoving more food down her gullet._

"_It is disgusting how you corporeals eat." He said making a face._

"_Renshu Jing you make me so damn pissed off! I am corporeal!" Mizuki hissed._

"_Yes I know. You do not have to be." He said looking around._

"_Yes, I do. I went through this with Ayumu." She growled._

"_The Yosei? You compare us to that weak creature?" He asked making a cruel face._

"_Us? What us? You show up when you want sex. It is good so I give in. You are arrogant and remind me constantly that I am inferior to you being a corporeal. Screw you! Ayumu is a Yosei and he takes care of things in the forests. He is right and the Shouten are evil beasts!" She said hissing in anger._

"_Oh? That is not what you cry when I am between your thighs or inside of your physical body." He said narrowing his dark eyes._

_She slapped him and he was angry. He was angrier at himself for wanting this blood bag but he was feeling a very faint aura. It hit him and he knew instantly. _

"_You have got to give up the idea that you are of these beings. You have my child within you." He said in a low, angry tone._

"_I cannot have a Shouten." She said looking at him._

"_Excuse me?" He asked narrowing her eyes._

"_I cannot have one of you. I betray my family by even secretly enjoying you. This has been the worst mistake of my life." Mizuki said getting agitated._

"_What do you plan on doing Mizuki?" He asked suddenly quite enraged._

"_Leave. Never return. I will not welcome you in anyway. You are a good time. Maybe when we fight we can remember that." She said brushing past him._

"_I do not fuck for a good time, hard hearted bitch!" Renshu said getting really furious._

"_No you just lower yourself to fuck a blood bag because she is somewhat acceptable because she tastes good. You are a joke Renshu." Mizuki stated with prejudice._

"_You harm my child and I will never forgive you. I will hunt you down and I will make it impossible for you to bear anymore." He threatened._

"_You are an idiot. Get out!" She screamed._

_Renshu glowered and he phased out. Neither had any inkling of the events that would lead to both of their downfalls._

Soren sat there shocked. He had no clue that she had been involved with a Shouten before and he knew Renshu had been falling in love with her. Both had been embittered by their experiences that they could not admit it.

"What happened with his child?" He asked stunned.

"I miscarried. I was mad at him for making demands on me but he assumed I aborted him. I carried for about four months. That pregnancy is what tore me and Karu up in this reality. The other is much worse and better left unsaid." She said sitting.

"Renshu died because he thought you had killed his child." Soren said more then shocked.

"Renshu was angry and bitter because he thought my mother killed Lei. My mother fell in love with him." Mizuki stated.

"He was an innocent Mizuki." Soren said horrified.

"All Karu knows is that Renshu was the cause of something. I have never said what. Not even my Chichi knows and only my Haha knows the full truth." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Good Gods. Mizuki, I have to replot the tr'Awnhi family tree. I can try and figure out which tr'Awnhi was impersonating Bai Jing. I also need to plot Lei, Bai, and Renshu on the tree as well. Bai and Lei are Jings through Shan Lao but who sired Renshu?" He asked surprised.

"No idea." She shrugged.

Soren stood up and he was deep in thought. Sanra had much to pay for and he was steeling the loss he felt into making the crowned princess of the Shouten Kingdom suffer heinously. Mizuki heard his thoughts and he smiled. She nodded and he finally phased out. He intended to look at the family tree again and it was more convoluted then he thought. It disturbed him that Renshu was an innocent but he also had no intentions of giving up Mizuki to anyone. Dead did not always mean dead in this world.

Asuna was sitting next to Mizuki who was in labor. She was groaning and Karu was pacing.

"Kamis sit down Karu." His step mother said.

"Lady Asuna if you do not mind." He growled.

"I do mind. It is unnerving. Your Chichi is outside." Asuna said jerking her head.

He made a face and he really did adore her; he just hated when she was right. He sighed and he left his mate. Mizuki mouthed "thank you" and Asuna chuckled. Whatever Shan Lao and Jao had done had eased things for her and she was able to stand. She put off going to Britain for now. Lei and Hanaj hovered constantly and she had gone crazy with them around. Hanaj was still devastated at the loss of their binding but she told him until she could find a way of stopping Maec's influence through time then it should stand. He was not happy at all. He had slapped her severely and left with Khellian for three days.

"You have spoken to Soren of Renshu." She said under her breath.

"He spoke to you of it?" She asked surprised.

"Hai. He feels wretched about it. He feels Renshu was duped as we all were. It is true but it is not my fault the boy was hard headed." She growled.

"He was not that bad Haha." Mizuki stated.

"I am sure he loved you." Asuna stated.

"He ripped Ayumu's daughter from my womb. I would say there was no love left." Mizuki said looking down.

Lei had caught the tale end of the conversation and they had never spoken of it. He phased in and his mouth was open. Asuna reached up and shut it.

"Renshu and you were lovers?" He asked shocked.

"Hush Lei!" Mizuki growled.

"That is the big secret? What happened?" He demanded.

"It is no matter now Lei. Let it go." Asuna said raising a brow.

"He was my baby brother Asuna. Regardless of anything." Lei stated glaring.

"I am in labor right now Jing. Can I have my twins?" Mizuki asked.

"I want to know about Renshu." He said griping.

"Not here! Not right now!" She screamed.

Lei stepped back at her vehemence and he nodded. Asuna stood up and she ported out with him. They stood in her Tokyo penthouse and he looked at her.

"Renshu and she got together for a brief period of time. They had been fighting one day and they were both bleeding out. He decided to use her for blood and things led from there. Mizuki I have been told has unusual tasting blood. Addicting to a blood drinker." She explained.

"Yes much like you do." Lei said crossing his arms.

"He was pissed at me. It was after we thought I had killed you. You were here in this era and not dead but he thought you were. He wanted revenge and he came after us. Mizuki told me that he used to fight us just so he could end up fighting her. Somehow they became lovers and he used to down everything about corporeals." Asuna continued.

"Renshu did not like corporeal females. Hell neither did I. Only the men." He laughed softly.

Asuna gave him a look and he rolled his. She was pacing and she sat down.

"Mizuki became pregnant with his child. She was only nineteen at the time Lei. She was considered an adult but her body was still so young. She had such a hard time with it and Nobu said she had no business having a baby so young. She miscarried but they had words when they separated. She told him she would not carry a Shouten babe and he told her he would make her unable to have anymore if she aborted his child. He carried through with his threat. Mizuki was raped by some nobody Shouten and it affected her badly but she miscarried Renshu's babe. Karu tried to comfort her and she went ballistic. She nearly killed him and she left him and their Nori. She went to Ayumu who was a longtime love and they mated. Renshu found her sometime later and she was pregnant again. He was so angry at her that he would not listen. He damn near killed her; he ripped her babe from her womb and carried through with his word. He murdered Ayumu in a fit of jealous rage and I had to hunt him down. He threatened to come after Karu and Nori next." She said in a haunted tone.

"My poor brother." Lei said horrified.

"He went mad Lei. He would not listen to anyone. He was so filled with hatred already that he could not accept the truth." Asuna said in defense of her actions.

"Look at what we grew up with Asuna. He was a by product. I was just told he was my brother and I accepted it. I never asked as he was so much younger then I. I was told I was to watch out for him and I tried but I was so busy plotting my revenge on you." He sighed.

"Maec is indirectly responsible for all this you realize." Asuna said bitterly.

"Yes I do." He said in a haunted tone.

"I have revealed far too much. It is not my secret." She said looking down.

"He was my brother through birth or clan adoption Asuna. He was still a member of my family. I owed him something and I just left. By the Gods why will you not tell us what happened with Maec?" He demanded.

"Because it means nothing!" She snarled.

"What did that bastard do besides rip Hanaj from you?" Lei asked.

"Your lovely mother ripped me up very well. He was not thrilled with that but I got her too." She said glowering.

"Asuna, we are married you know. We carry each other's mark and you carry the Jing name now." He pointed out.

"I know and Sebastein even had Celeste's name as Jing-Laurent." She replied.

"I am flattered by such but you are my wife. I am not ignorant my love. I am not stupid. I told you to do with my sire simply because he is a good man but he is the strongest Jing there is now. He is an older wraith and he can help strengthen you. I know how he feels and I am not going to stop that." He said crossing his arms.

Her mouth was open and he watched her.

"You accept me as I am wholly and I accept you as you are wholly. You swore me a child and delivered me two." He said rising.

"Lei, I am speechless." She said in shock.

"For once! Joking my darling. You are the only woman I covet. You know this right? I love you unlike I have loved anyone before. I have had intense relationships but this trumps all. You are my most treasured and beloved. Shall I tell you what being with you does to me?" He said actually straddling her lap.

She looked up into his beautiful face and her heart sped up.

"What happens?" She asked mystified.

"When we make love; I feel what it is to feel complete. When I join with you in spirit; I know what it is to feel heaven." He said meeting her lips.

She shook at his words and memories of their first meeting made her shiver. There had been such hate in his eyes and now he was sitting on her and kissing her passionately.

"If I could go back and knock myself over the head then I would. I still think your Lord Ishin is delicious looking but you are so worth the wait. Let me inside of my darling." He whispered heavily along her neck.

His smile made her weak and his loving words made her thrilled. He hissed suddenly and she looked at him in askance. He was trembling in anger and she was confused.

"Those scars in your neck, chest, and back!" He said horrified.

"I have never seen you use the ash shoki." She whispered.

"It is one I choose not to employ. It is deadly and can be quite horrendous." He said looking closer at her skin.

"Well your mother and Raganos had no compunction using it." She said looking away.

Asuna's back had five long welts down the whole of it. It had scarred badly and he was horrified. She had fang marks near her heart and her neck had needle like scars.

"Explain to me what happened now!" He said loosing his temper.

"No." She said rising and reaching for her shirt. Lei ripped it from her hands and he turned her around. He was suddenly growling terribly and she felt his fingers run along the welts in her back.

"Why? Why did they do this? Why did they?" He asked and she looked back.

Lei actually had tears running down his face and she closed her eyes.

"Sanra sees me as a threat. She is powerful Lei. Maec has used me ill." She sighed and neared a sideboard.

"How has Maec used you exactly? You told me he got you once." Lei said shaking in terrible rage.

"I was a Sahen before it seems. I was known as Isha Sahen." She murmured.

"You were a Tomoshibi princess." He said shocked.

"Hai I suppose. It matters not as I did not live long. Maec is the one who killed me Lei. It was Juria he wanted. Juria is far more powerful then I am." Asuna stated.

"She is so powerful then why is she not fighting Maec?" He yelled.

"Because she stays out of things. She is smart." She chuckled softly.

"What did Maec do to you?" He asked as his hands shook.

"He took me several times and swore I would give him a child. He said he would place my child on the Shouten throne. He stated that he loves me. He bound himself to me." She said running her claws down her wall.

Lei watched her Dakkasou slowly drip out of her claws and ruin the expensive plaster. She would have had to bind herself to him or the former king would go mad eventually. It dawned on him what she was saying and he suddenly lost his head. He grabbed a lamp and shattered it by throwing it against the patio door.

"You carry that creature's seed?" He raged.

"I would have aborted it." She said looking down.

"I can take anything but Maec's child in your womb. ANYTHING else. I could accept you giving Shan Lao a child but not Maec." Lei said hatefully.

"You think I wanted this?" She asked as her face clouded in fury.

"No. I do not think you wanted it all. I know you love me. I am sorry." He said as he neared her.

He phased his hand into her womb and she choked in severe pain. He was doing something horrid but he would die a thousand deaths before Maec took her again. Lei would kill her himself. Whatever life was within her was now dead and he pulled back his hand and it appeared corporeal. It was covered in blood and he was now a murderer. Her face was showing her shock and he looked down. He cussed as he had not realized what damage he had wrought.

"Asuna!" He whispered urgently.

"What did you do?" She asked him in a weak whisper.

"Killed that thing in you. I am sorry. I am so sorry." He wept.

"Bleeding out. Cannot stay awake." She said as her eyes shut.

Lei actually cried hard as he phased her to Yamasaki General. He had wrapped a blanket around her and he yelled for Nobu. While Mizuki was in the midst of bringing forth life; Lei had been busy ending it.

Shan Lao stared down at Lei who stared at his hands. They were covered in blood and Yhea was actually there.

"How could you do something like that?" Shan Lao asked horrified.

"She is MY wife father." Lei said looking up.

"She is not like a normal Shouten woman Lei. You cannot be this way." Shan Lao admonished.

"Baby killer." Yhea snorted.

"Shut up. I swear to Gods I will rip your dick off and shove it down your throat!" Lei roared.

"Lei!" Their father yelled.

"You know I have done some things in my life brother but dear Gods. Phased my hands and scrambled up a fetus?" Yhea said in a nasty tone.

Lei lost it and he jumped on his younger brother and began to strangle him. Shan Lao had to pull them apart and Ang Chi came in. He stared at Lei and he shook his head.

"She is bad off. You asshole. There are ways of doing this sort of thing and you did this? She is my mother!" Ang Chi roared.

"She is my wife." Lei screamed.

"You ripped open her uterus. She could have bled to death in the matter of minutes!" Ang Chi said shoving Lei.

"Good job." Yhea clapped.

"Shut up!" Shan Lao yelled.

Bai was watching silently and she softly and without a word phased to the woman who had become such a dear friend. She watched her sleep and she was hooked up to an IV. Bai neared her and touched her hand.

"He is so sorry. He loves you so much." She whispered.

"I know why he did it." Asuna replied barely audible.

"Maec is evil. His seed is evil." Bai said near her ear.

"I know." She suddenly sobbed.

"Lei loves you." She said taking her hands.

"He hurt me." Asuna stated in a raw whisper as she rolled to her side.

"I love Zihao." She said softly.

"He told me. I am happy for you both." Asuna said dully.

"Lei will spend the rest of his days begging your forgiveness." She said kissing her hands.

"I want nothing to do with him for now Bai. I know why he did it but he still hurt ME!" She said beginning to weep.

Bai understood but she grieved for her brother. She phased back to him. Shan Lao watched his eldest child and Lei fell into her arms and wept himself. She comforted him as Yhea and Ang Chi both shook their heads as if he was a monster. They all sighed and Maec had done it again.

Asuna was brushing out her hair and Nobu had told her that she needed a break physically. She was putting everything on hold and she felt wretched. Sebastein was there with Celeste and Manami. Her incubus lover was very calming and she just nursing the twins.

"You are saying nothing." He said kissing her forehead.

"Nothing to say. I am tired." She said closing her eyes.

Tears fell from her closed eyes and she appeared almost broken. It was disturbing to him and he wiped them away. Nobu was in the doorway and he came in.

"Hello Mister Laurent. You can leave when you wish. Are you sure going there is a good idea?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She said wiping her eyes.

"You know he may be able to reach you." He said.

"I will be in Egypt." She growled.

Nobu nodded and Sebastein sat down.

"Watch out for the Ramanga that far back. They are nasty beasts." He said softly kissing her.

"I want to face something that I can handle fully. I want something corporeal and evil that I can rip apart." She said suddenly sobbing.

"Oui. I understand." He said.

"Care for Celeste? Help Chang with Manami? I love them both but I need to heal." She said looking down.

"I know you love them. I know you love me." He stated in a low voice.

She nodded and he lifted her chin.

"You go and do as you need. I shall do what I need for my sweet bebe girl. I will do what I can for her sweet mamere. Oui?" He said softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

He finally left with the twins and she stood up. Asuna was falling apart and she was going to the extreme past. She was told at that point Maec may have ruled but he was new and probably would not care. She had the crystal and she was going back when Narmer was Pharaoh. She would go when she was still alive as Akana but that was alright. She did not want issue with Shezmu and Anupu. She was dressed in a linen dress and sandals and she stepped through.

She was sitting by the Nile and it was peaceful. The wind was blowing softly through her hair as she just sat. People would come and stare at her as her hair was VERY unusual for this region but no one bothered her. She was content to just stay there for now but a very young and arrogant inu came up and sat next to her. She looked over at him and he smirked at her.

"Hi." He grinned.

"Who are you?" She asked annoyed.

"I am Ahmose." He said touching her hair.

She wracked her brain and she realized he was a brother of Anupu and Shezmu. She stared at the young male and he grinned like an idiot.

"Go away boy." Asuna growled.

"You are inpu?" He asked.

"Yes!" She snapped.

"A most unpleasant one I might say but I am not afraid!" He chuckled.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I am one hundred this very day." He said laughing.

"You are a mere pup." She said raising a brow.

"Well I suppose you are an old woman. You do have a mighty fine backside but old inpu ass is not my thing." He snickered getting up.

Her jaw dropped and she remembered he had been killed at the sacking of Thebes. He was just a younger brother but Narmer loved him like he did Shezmu. He was one of the favorites and she watched him saunter.

"You have an arrogant swagger for one so young little one. You talk big; I wonder if other things are just as large." She yelled.

He stopped dead in his tracks and he turned around. His long black hair was plaited his markings gave him the typical look found on tomb paintings. He was a beautiful beast but she did not know any of the royal inpu family who were ugly.

"My father would adore you." He chuckled.

"Pharaoh Narmer I have heard is a wonderful man but I have no interest in meeting foreign rulers." She said looking back.

"You have my name. What is yours?" He asked.

"I am Asuna." She said in a dead tone.

"Good Gods woman! What the hell happened?" He said catching a glimpse of her back.

"I have no wish to speak of it." Asuna growled.

"Okay." He said suddenly very serious.

He backed up and it was obvious she was a foreign inpu. She could also speak Egyptian perfectly and she was stunning. She was also so sad it was killing him. His father had sent him personally to find out who she was and he went back to the palace. Anupu was busy in the army and Shezmu was busy with Nafre. He went to his father's personal chambers and went to his knee. The Pharaoh smiled at one of his favorite children and bid him stand. Narmer had soft black hair and extremely light brown eyes. His skin was dark golden from the sun and his inpu markings were thick around his eyes.

"Great father she says her name is Asuna. I saw fairly new scars on her back and they are huge. She speaks perfect Egyptian." Ahmose said.

"Very good son. I shall go and see her for myself then." He said patting his back.

"She is reeking sadness father. I can smell it." He said suddenly.

"Is she? I hate that." He said curiously.

Narmer had on a heavy linen kilt and he wore a simple gold circlet on his head. He did not wish to be too ostentatious and he went out into the area she was in. She was still there and staring at the water. He caught sight of the scars too and he was horrified. Her skin was fair in comparison to his type of inpu and her hair was as silver as the precious metal. She turned to stare and he was caught by a pair of amber-brown eyes. She had a crescent moon on her forehead and magenta stripes on her cheeks. Her lips were full and he could see recent scars on her neck as well. She had subtle magenta markings above her eyes as well.

"You honor me Pharaoh Tumaini." She said without really looking.

"I am surprised you know my formal name." He said shocked.

"It is rude and unwise to use the Gods' son on earth with his true name is it not?" She asked.

"Yes." He said mesmerized.

"You honor this foreigner by your mere presence majesty." She said bowing her head.

"Where are you from?" Narmer asked.

"Japan. It is in the extreme east. I am the daughter of a lord and the equivalent of a princess in your court." She said softly.

"Ahmose said your name was Asuna." He stated.

"Yes. I am Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing. I am pleased to be in your presence Pharaoh Tumaini." She said actually bowing properly.

Narmer was smitten and he was having a hard time speaking. She knew court tradition perfectly and she was being incredibly respectful.

"Please call me Narmer. I would feel strange hearing Tumaini coming from your lips for some reason." He said giving her his hand and pulling her up.

"Yes majesty." She said.

"Please no. I feel strange." He said actually blushing.

"You are the pharaoh of the greatest land and you blush?" Asuna asked with a soft smile.

"Your beauty reminds me of my queen. She died giving me my beautiful Nafre." He said with a wistful smile.

"I am half empusae." She said.

Narmer looked at her and he was surprised. He nodded and she followed him. He had not asked her; she just followed him. Asuna knew from her memories how much she respected this man and what a good father he had been and what an incredible ruler he had been. She had never been this close to him in this life and he was gorgeous. They walked side by side and she was being rude she knew and she tried to walk behind him.

"I will not allow a foreign princess to walk behind me as if you are some slave. Walk beside me as the royal woman you are." He stated.

She nodded and Narmer was feeling odd and off. He knew how he got around uppyr and he needed to find one of his lovely and agreeable inpu wives. The passion and love in which he had loved Merit. She was lead into the palace and he went to his rooms. He leaned against a wall and breathed in. She was something and he liked mysteries. He was also canine and it was his nature to be curious. Narmer had left orders for her to be bathed and given a massage. The scars looked painful and he intended to sate his lust he was feeling with Anupu's mother.

She could not figure him out and she was being massaged by handmaidens and she grunted in pleasure as they worked oils into her skin. Narmer walked in with one of his advisors and the king was dressed in all of his finery. She lifted her head and he kept in his gasp and shielded tightly like Merit had taught him.

"How are you faring Princess?" He asked.

"I am well. Truly this is not necessary. I am a warrior." She said softly.

"As odd as I find that I believe you seeing those scars. What did you tangle with?" Narmer asked.

"A beast." She mumbled.

"Obviously." He said wryly.

"I came here to avoid talk of the beasts. Please Pharaoh Narmer. Please allow me and my body time to recover for when I return I have some of the biggest battles of my life." She said as tears slipped down her face.

"I shall respect your wishes for now. Please you are an honored guest. You will eat at my table at feast." He said softly.

The advisor was shocked and she slipped from the low settee. She quickly grabbed a thin cover and both males got a quick view of pale pink tips and marred skin.

"Majesty." She said gently grabbing his elbow.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You shield tightly." She stated.

"Merit taught me." He said meeting her eyes.

"Majesty I feel as though I know you." She stated almost choking softly.

"I get the same feeling. I cannot think clearly. Please excuse me." He said quickly leaving.

Asuna willed a piece of linen into her hands and she wrapped it around herself. She ported quickly and she appeared in front of him. He startled and so did the advisor.

"I am sorry. I will tell you what you wish to know." She stated.

"Come this way." Narmer said gently taking her elbow.

They entered his most private chambers and he slipped his crowns off. He set them on a low table and he watched her. She watched him and there were deep currents between them.

"They are known as Shouten. I am in part what your beloved Merit was. The empusae blood dominates the older I get but I have a true form." She explained.

"Merit said the same of my beloved Shezmu. He will be less inpu and more blood drinker. I loved her as she was." He said watching her.

"The Shouten king known as Maec tr'Awnhi has decided he wants me. I am a typical empusae." She said.

"You have lovers and spouses to survive. Yes it only makes sense." Narmer stated.

"One of my mates is a very strong male. He is Shouten as well but a Jing. The atrocities committed by the tr'Awnhi to the Jing Clan are horrid. Lei lost his head and he rid me of the babe in my womb. I am somewhere between relief and anger at his treatment." She said.

"This Maec got you pupped?" He asked.

"Yes." Asuna nodded.

"I understand his feelings but it was a very dangerous thing he did. I am sorry to hear it. What did you battle that tore into you?" He asked.

"The sister-lover of Maec was in a jealous snit and she attacked me. Maec's oldest son is the one that did the scar near my heart." She sighed.

"I have not faced such a creature but I am sure Merit knew of them. We have a small pocket of empusae here in Egypt. The Ramanga are further south and I try to not to deal with them." He said smiling a little.

"Pharaoh what are you thinking?" She asked.

"Like I know you. Like I know you well and it is unnerving to me. I am flushed and hot at the moment." He said clenching his teeth.

"Yes. I feel the same." She said trying to not be near him.

"I shall leave you now." Asuna murmured.

"Yes." He nodded.

Narmer again leaned against a wall for support and he could feel his own body tighten painfully. He had not felt quite like this since Merit lived. He sucked in his breath and he walked to his crowns. He put them back on and went back to his business.

There was a feast and there was entertainment. She was sitting next to him above his top wives and that surprised the court. Ahmose was chatting it up and Shezmu and Anupu cornered their baby brother and demanded to know who "she" was. He grinned and took off. Asuna caught Anupu's young and arrogant eyes and she turned back to the current pharaoh. Narmer could not think and he stared at her. It was like thunder the look he gave her and she was certain she recognized it.

-I need to speak with you privately. - He thought to her.

She nodded and she stood. Asuna walked into his chambers and he was behind soon thereafter. He dismissed his servants and he was shaking.

"Explain to me this thing. I am coming undone. I am loosing all concentration." Narmer said in a strange tone.

"I do not know." She admitted.

"This is not about rutting. I will not be an idiot and I do wish to lie with you but it is more." He stated.

She nodded and neared him. He growled loudly and their lips touched. She whimpered softly as he barely touched his skin to hers.

"Nafre is almost sixty years old. For sixty years I have lived without my heart and my conscience." He stated.

"You loved Merit with your all." Asuna said.

"Yes. My other wives are good and I care for them and I love my children they have given me but it was Merit that had my heart." Narmer admitted.

"Narmer, I should not complicate your life or mine." She stated against his cheek.

"Of course you are right." He stated stepping back.

He flexed his arms and shook off his stupidity. He undid his heavy gold necklace and crowns. He laid them on a table and she watched him. He did not look like he should be a father as many times over as he was. He looked like a work of art and she was suddenly overcome in the memories of seeing his tomb. She looked away and she choked out on the ancient memories.

"What is it?" He asked from his spot.

"I know of you is all majesty. You are famous and well known. I have read of your goodness and greatness. I have heard of your wisdom and your honor." She stated looking down.

"I am happy that I am regarded well. I hope that my decrees and my will are well taken. I try and think of my people; all of my peoples." He stated staring up.

She neared him and she looked up into his eyes. They were such a light color and Asuna was thinking they were golden oak. They had a jewel like quality to them and her lips were almost pouting.

"Merit was so lovely you know. She had dark red hair." He said swallowing.

"Did she?" Asuna asked.

"Oh yes. Gold eyes similar to yours. Shezmu looks like her in the face but he is my son." He stated with a clouded mind.

"What are you thinking?" She asked softly as she splayed her hands across his chest.

"I am thinking that perhaps it is best you go." He said covering her hands with his own.

"Yes you are probably right." Asuna murmured.

He leaned forward and their lips met. He groaned and growled softly as he lifted his hands into her silver mane. He did not want to touch her marred skin and bring her pain but she guided his hands and he ended up wrapping his arms around her upper body. Her kisses were similar to his beloved wife and he was emotionally and physically aching. He suddenly picked her up and they ended up on his massive bed. He undid her linen dress and bared her breasts and belly. He could see faint scars and old wounds on her luscious form and he met her eyes. She was in a daze and she suddenly felt his tongue on one breast but he was tracing along a scar. He eyed her pale tip wantonly and he could see her chest heaving.

"I have not seen such pale skin." He said in awe.

"My home is colder in clime." She murmured.

"Yes. I am wanton right now. I am barely containing myself. I sent Ahmose to break the ice so to speak because I was curious and I did not want to put you off." He stated.

"He is charming. You did right I think. He is young and quite full of himself." She chuckled.

"Yes he is. He is a very good boy. My eldest son has so much pride that I know not where he gets it. My second son is my pride honestly." Narmer said lying on his side.

"Prince Shezmu?" She asked.

"Yes. He is well known and well loved." He laughed softly.

"Like his great father." Asuna said softly.

"I love my children. My daughters are spoiled silly honestly. My sons I expect service from them but they are good boys; even my prideful Anupu. He is intelligent and he will make a good pharaoh." He murmured.

She could see where Shezmu got his personality from and Narmer's black hair fell around them.

"I do not want to use you for lust. I am trying to control myself." He stated brushing her lips with a claw.

"You are not using me. We are torturing ourselves I think and you have got great control." She murmured.

"Not really." He smiled warmly.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what you smell." She said softly.

He did as she asked and his eyes strained to change. He met her eyes and he was growling softly.

"I can scent your arousal." He said growling heavily.

"Yes." She said as she took his hand and slipped it between her folds.

"Gods." He whispered.

She guided his fingers and he licked them. He shut his eyes and it was decadent. He had been served the finest wine and foods only an hour before and now all he wanted was next to him. Narmer was being reckless but he suddenly did not care. He lay on his back and maneuvered her to straddle him. His lips were parallel to her center and he plunged his tongue inside. She cried out and he was gripping her backside as he began to ruthlessly pleasure her with his tongue and teeth. Her moans and cries of pleasure were making him crazed and she leaned back. She wrapped her hand around him and he grunted. She stroked him as he continued to taste and plunged his tongue. The rising pressure in his groin was making him buck his hips a little and he wanted her climax. He moved his hands and spread open her nether lips wide and he barely touched two fingers to her nodule of nerves. Asuna felt warmth of immeasurable proportions wash through her and she began to quiver. Her pleasure washed over him and Narmer groaned into her silken flesh as he erupted. He lazily tasted her release and he felt her body shaking a little. He held onto her until she stopped moving and he finally let her go. She fell back and he felt her tongue along his belly and thighs where he had spilled. He groaned a little and ran his hand through her soft silver hair. She was softly kissing around his belly and he looked down at her.

"You need not." He said in a lazy tone.

"Really?" She purred.

"Unless you wish to." Narmer smiled.

She crawled up to him and his eyes were still reddened. He was much more sated but still in a lusty state.

"Please rest if you wish." He said softly.

"I wish to make you feel." Asuna stated as she slid up his body.

"But I felt wonderful I assure you." He smiled as she neared his lips.

"You are a worldly man." She whispered.

"I think so." He said mesmerized again.

"What did Merit used to do?" She asked.

"We made love. She would of course bite me and that was incredible." He said closing his eyes.

"Like this?" She asked as she lowered her mouth and slipped her fangs into his femoral artery. His head fell back and the rush of intense bliss overcame him. It was familiar to him and he moaned out. Narmer nodded as she licked the tiny wounds.

"Yes. Yes exactly." He groaned out.

Asuna was inflamed by his passion and she released his artery and began to kiss along his length and his stones. He was a growling, groaning mass and she sucked a testes into her mouth. He arched smoothly and clawed at his bed clothes as she was intent on making him remember and feel. His voice was raw as she continued to suckle the sensitive organ. She ran her tongue between them and then sucked the other one into her hot orifice. The way he reacted made her groan and he was panting to try and stave off an end.

"I wish. I want to…" He groaned.

She lifted her mouth and his eyes were blazing. He was so beautiful as she watched him and she began to lave her tongue along him.

"So wonderful. So wonderful but please." He moaned out.

She stopped what she was doing and she crawled up his body again. He hungrily met her lips as he tasted a little blood and other things. He rolled them and one hand reached to softly cup her breast and he rolled her nipple. She mewled into the passionate kiss as he shifted against her. She gasped loudly as he joined them and he groaned heavily. He stopped kissing her for a moment and they both breathed heavily as they stared at the other.

"You have suffered." He whispered.

"I know you have too." She said and a little sweat dripped down her nose.

He shifted his hips and she groaned heavily. He watched her face as he slowly moved. He had not seen such passion since his beautiful Merit. He grabbed a cheek of her backside and held her tightly as he moved his hips. She released a beautiful growling groan and Narmer was suddenly obsessed with seeing her shatter. His only desire at that moment was to see this precious woman meet her rapture. Her growls grew longer and he was concentrating so hard. Asuna was overwhelmed in the beautiful inu man as the pressure they created was becoming tremendous. She realized his yoki was building and the heat was tremendous. He maneuvered his fingers between them and he still watched her face as he released just a bit more warmth. The whole experience had been so surreal and his yoki was pulling hers. Narmer was engulfed and he stared at another elemental inpu. The surge in their natural abilities caused a blinding climax and it actually caused them to be thrown apart. They were both panting and groaning as they stared at the other.

"What manner of powers do you have?" He asked mystified.

"Air." She said softly as her body came down from the intense high.

"No wonder. Air fuels fire." He stated passionately.

Narmer crawled the short distance and leaned over her.

"I will pull back this time. Come with me." He murmured.

"I do not understand." Asuna groaned.

"Control it and use it. It will take effort." Narmer stated.

He slid back within her center and he was focused. His face broke out into a cold sweat as he thrust slowly. Narmer was biting his own lip and it was getting difficult.

"Asuna." He breathed out in a trembling tone.

She nodded her head hard and she was crying out louder each time he thrust into her. He was the one channeling and focusing both of their yoki and she was astonished. She was again engulfed in a magnificent blaze and she was suddenly out.

Narmer was shaking profoundly as he had trouble catching his breath. He had groaned out in inpu as they had reached the soul shattering pinnacle. His eyes were red and she was coming round. She was lying underneath him and she blinked softly. He heard his servants and they must have thought he had called out for them.

"My handmaidens are coming. Let me cover us." He said in a soft whisper.

"Hai." She groaned in Japanese.

He looked at her oddly and she was out of it he realized.

"Shinpai nai yo." She muttered.

"Asuna. It is Narmer. You are in Egypt." He murmured.

"Wakarimasu." She said mumbled as she sat up.

"I do not understand." He smiled.

"Sorry." She said in Egyptian.

He covered them in a linen blanket and she blinked.

"I apologize." She said blinking her eyes.

"I blacked out for a moment too." Narmer replied running his fingers through her hair.

"Good." Asuna chuckled.

"Yes well I am pleased that it felt good." He chuckled too.

"It was almost a religious experience." She said bluntly.

He smiled widely and laid back.

"Then I am most pleased." He said closing his eyes.

"You channeled both of our powers." Asuna said running her hand up his thigh.

"Oh yes. It takes practice but it is not too difficult." He laughed.

"It is not that easy either." She pointed out.

"Perhaps not but our powers are so easily mixed. I am speechless honestly. Coupling with you leaves my brain quite mush like." He smiled.

She smiled as widely as he was and she realized she needed this. She had needed someone who was just that good. The pull on their souls was bothering her but she pushed it back and got herself determined to enjoy him.

Narmer was dealing with matters of state and he really did not want to do it.

"Anupu!" He called.

"Yes Great Father?" He said coming forward.

"Deal with Kush." He said standing.

"Father?" Anupu asked shocked.

"I am fatigued my son. I require sleep." He said in irritation.

"As you command my king." Anupu stated bowing low.

His new lover had been here for more then a month and he never tired of her. He had not seen any of his other wives since she had arrived. Anupu's mother was sour but he kissed her forehead and just went on about his business. Asuna was bathing as he came in and she looked back over her shoulder and he was shaking he realized.

"By Ra himself you are a vision." He said nearing her.

She laughed softly and he slipped out of his kilt and collar. She made a satisfied noise and he chuckled.

"You have a way about you. I know you are more empusae but you are enough inpu to make my instincts crazed." He chuckled.

"You turn my head pharaoh." She grinned.

"You are slowly healing." He noticed.

"Yes. I just needed some time." She said settling in his lap.

"I still wish you would tell me more. I would face down this beast." He groaned as she slowly moved up and down his shaft.

"I know but I could not forgive myself if you are harmed. You are heating the water." She mumbled softly.

"Sorry. I cannot help it." He said laying his head back.

"I know." Asuna groaned.

Narmer lifted his head and suckled a tip into his mouth. He was growling and groaning as they began to shatter simultaneously. He rasped harshly and he threw his head back as snarled out. His fangs were lengthened as were his claws and he lost control. He sank his fangs into her juncture and she cried out and he held the back of her head. She whimpered and he guided her mouth.

"Do it." He commanded.

"Narmer." She groaned.

"Now. Do it." He snarled.

She took his juncture into her mouth and sank her fangs in deeply. He stiffened under her and he yelled out as he had the most intense moment of his life. Both were exhausted and their lips were smeared in the other's blood. He kissed her slowly and she felt crushing pain suddenly. He pulled back and looked at her. She was sobbing and he held her face.

"I am sorry. I let my instincts take me." He said kissing each cheek then her forehead.

"No it is not that." She said burying her nose.

"Then what? Asuna talk to me." He begged.

"No. I cannot." She said scrambling off of him.

"You show up and we feel this amazing pull. I believe the will of my Gods. Whatever you wish to call it then so be it but I shall not be sorry." He said as she looked back at him.

"I am not from here Narmer." Asuna cried.

"Yes. You said you are from this land known as Japan." He stated.

"No. Narmer, I am not from here. I am not from this era." She said wiping her eyes.

It dawned on him what she was saying and he was struck speechless.

"How is this possible?" He asked.

"I lived before. I was just someone in your court. I felt comfortable here so I returned here. The reason I know the language and the customs is because I was Egyptian at one time." She said scrambling for her clothes.

"You lived here. How did I not you?" He asked shocked.

"It was not your time to know me. It seems you were meant to know me in this life and not that one. It matters not who I was for I will not answer. I have to go as I am almost fully healed." Asuna said shoving down her anguish.

"You cannot just leave. Not now!" He growled.

"I have to. I am like you Narmer and I have many mates and children. I have small ones that do need me. I should be with Celeste and Manami right now but I am a coward." She said wiping away more tears.

"I do not accept this. I do not accept that I find my heart only to loose it again!" He yelled.

"I have not lied to you." Asuna whimpered.

"No you have not but you have not told me the truth either. I love you woman and I will not loose what I have slowly died without for sixty years. Merit took with her part of my soul and I feel as though it is back." He said getting out of the water.

She said nothing and she knew what she had to do. He picked her up and he took her to his bed. Narmer made love again to her and he seemed desperate. When they had both passed out and he was in a deep sleep she masked herself totally. She wept silently as she stole away and she had the crystal that would make her way back to the future era.

Asuna was in her Karakura Town home and she was staring at the stars. Both her hands were on her belly and she closed her eyes. Tears leaked from her eyes but she would not regret meeting him like she had. He had helped her heal and she had taken something profound from the event. She also carried a very special pup. She heard knocking on her door and she looked over at the clock. It was three in the morning and she waved open the door. No one knew she was back just yet and she was staring at Hwan. His jewel like eyes stared at her and they looked haunted.

"Hwan? What are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper.

"How could you?" He asked softly.

"What? What did I do?" Asuna asked in shock.

He entered her house and neared her. Their magnetic pull was drawing them in again. He was so upset but so in need to be near her. He could scent her and he whined.

"You left. You walked out without a word." He said burying his hands in her hair.

"Narmer?" She asked shaking.

"Hai. At least I was." He stated.

"Our behavior? We mated in your and we are. Oh my Kamis." She said dropping her jaw.

"It was not a fluke. It was meant to be and I just did not see it. I have always seen images of the ancient land. When I first saw you; I knew but I could not articulate. I remember now. I remember what it was I had forgotten." He said pressing his head to hers.

"You were reborn." She said unable to speak.

"As were you." He said searching her face.

"I am pupped." Asuna said closing her eyes and weeping.

"I know. I can scent it. Please Asuna. Please I cannot breathe. I need you. I love you." Hwan said kissing her mouth over and over.

"What are the Kamis playing at?" She asked as she kissed him in return.

"Think on it later. My pup has my yoki from that life. You are an elemental and I was an elemental." He stated as their lips melded.

For some reason it dawned on her and raw power was what it was about she realized. Somehow she had just gotten a lucky break. She had conceived a double elemental youkai. Asuna gathered Hwan against her and they slowly sank to the floor as they had so many times before in ancient times.


	84. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: Extremely Shouten centric chapter. Mizuki faces Renshu as he learns the many truths of his past and the facts. Asuna and Hanaj deal with Maec's actions and alliances are formed amongst family members to strengthen. Renshu, Hanaj, and Yhea face a much hated foe and Maec puts Sanra in charge. The Shouten intend to open up the doors to other worlds. Thank you for reading as always and I love to hear from you!

The Past is the Past

Mizuki was very sleepy and her twins were sleeping. The birth had been difficult but normal. It had been nice and Karu was beside himself. Ishin was also beside himself and the two kumo men were falling over themselves. She was in her penthouse and the memories were tearing her apart but then they always did. Aizen had been seen more often as of late and she had personally shoved a dagger in his gut. Sosuke had not been pleased. She felt Soren hovering and she ported to her office. He appeared and he was not pleased by any means.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"I found out who sired Renshu." He said softly.

"Please tell me it was not Maec." She said disgusted.

He nodded and she looked sick to her stomach.

"So the only son of Maec and Sanra turned out to be loyal to the Jings?" She asked wryly.

"Ironic much?" He said.

"I have done things I am ashamed of. I am not pious so I have no room to talk but I would not have a child like that." She stated.

"Your inu brother?" He asked.

She stiffened and he stared at her frankly.

"We have refrained." She whispered hoarsely.

"I know. I know you well Mizuki. I am the product of an illicit union to my people. I have no judgments but your brother will not step over that line ever again." He stated.

"Soren." She said hissing.

"I am Shouten. I care not who you were before. He tormented you and bullied you into something. It will not happen anymore." He said softly but firmly.

She nodded and he was a forgiving individual. Neither knew that Karu was near and his chest heaved. Hatred burned in his veins for Kazuo and he wished he could just kill the sorry bastard. Mizuki spoke with the Shouten a little longer and she ported home. Soren was fixing to phase and Karu stepped out. He was surprised to see the male spider and he watched the Prince of the Tsuchigumo Federation.

"You have knowledge of much that she hides from me." He said in a low tone.

"I am able to know her mind in a way that most cannot. It is who I am." Soren stated.

"She is too much like her mother. She cannot stay true completely but I will not loose the only onna I have ever loved." He stated.

"I am not asking you too. I was wrong for intruding in your life and I cannot ask enough for your forgiveness…" Soren tried to say.

"Shut up! I care not for that. You know things she will never share because she thinks I will leave. I did leave because the silence kills me. I have only wanted to love her and have a family with her. You know things and you can put a stop to some things that I cannot. I will always be her first love but you perhaps are my bridge." Karu stated.

"What are you saying spider?" Soren asked.

"My name is Karu. You are Soren tr'Awnhi. I have enough respect to know your name and use it." Karu growled.

"Alright then Karu." He nodded.

"Promise me one thing Shouten?" Karu asked.

"Yes." Soren nodded.

"Never let that inu fuck touch her again. He screws with her head the same way that Aizen fellow does. I will kill him but I have to be careful because he is the son of Lady Asuna. I hate him and I always have. I would have killed him along time ago but my father would not allow it." Karu stated.

"You have a vicious streak." He noted.

"I am almost pure funnel web. My mother is a renowned kumo warrior and my sire is our ruler. I have a vicious streak." He acknowledged.

"Her father killed my mother but I respect the halfling. He sired her for one thing and he saved me without thought." Soren said.

"Naraku is something else entirely. I do not screw with him. It is confusing but he is in part my Uncle Hisashi's soul and the ningen fellow. They make a very crafty and sometimes cruel combination." Karu stated.

"But powerful. I will watch over the dog daemon. I will also keep an eye on the Aizen fellow." Soren stated ready to phase.

"I am not adverse to your love of her. I would prefer an alliance with you. I would prefer if we got along. I would also prefer if you bound yourself to us." The kumo prince stated.

"Why would I do that?" Soren asked shocked.

"Loyalty." He stated.

"Plainly state what you are asking Karu." Soren demanded.

"Bind yourself to us both." He said watching the hanyou Shouten.

"You ask too much." He said stepping away.

"I would like for my mate and wife to be fully happy for once in her life. I would like to know what it is like to have her HAPPY for once in my life. If you two are to have a life together then by the Kamis I have a right to share in it. You step in and I will not have her taken from me again." Karu stated growling.

"Binding is a powerful thing spider. I know of your species ability to have deep emotional connections through telepathy but binding is not the same. It ties the life of those involved. I have not done it for obvious reasons." Soren stated pushing his glasses up.

"Do you love her hanyou? Do you love her and possibly wish to have children with her? Ayana the Great is my great grandmere and a goddess amongst my kind. She is my example and I will share her with you and a future Shouten!" Karu said.

"Stop." He growled.

"I know what that whore Sanra did. She gutted Mizuki open. Your innocent child was sacrificed because your relation is a bigoted bitch." Karu said coldly.

"Stop it!" Soren hissed.

"I am a way Soren. I am the first one who ever touched her. I have known her since she was a toddler. I know her in ways perhaps you never will. I am her alpha and you can be her omega." Karu said impassioned.

Soren rushed Karu and grabbed his throat. They stared at the other and the spider prince had an agenda.

"Why are you being cruel?" Soren demanded.

"Because I want what I want. I want my beloved safe. I want her by my side and she feels deeply for you. I would rather have you then have her gone." He admitted.

Karu suddenly ported via his shoki and they appeared in the penthouse. Mizuki came into the bedroom and she was shocked to see Karu being held around the neck by Soren.

"Soren please! Let him go." She said shaking.

"I cannot do as you want Karu. I am sorry." He said bowing.

"At least think on what I have said." He demanded.

"There is no thinking. I must go." Soren stated ready to phase.

"What are you two doing?" Mizuki demanded.

"I am trying to talk sense into him." Karu growled.

"Soren what?" She asked.

"Your mate is a crafty man. He desires me to bind the three of us. I have told him this is not the way." Soren stated.

"Why not? Lei is bound to Asuna. Hanaj was. I see no issue. We both care for the same woman." Karu retorted.

"It seems that Hanaj and Lei have an intense relationship beyond her mother. I do not mean like that but not something I would feel comfortable with." He said looking at them both.

"I think you are afraid." Karu said looking at his claws.

Mizuki kicked her long time love and he smiled a very sensual and sexy smile. Soren was feeling cornered and he stared at her.

"Mizuki no." He said shaking his head.

"Why?" She asked.

"You ask too much! There are things and I cannot and you are a manipulative cad!" Soren hissed at Karu.

"I think you think I am a blood bag. Oh well. Since you are here." Karu said grabbing his mate and shoved her against the wall.

"Karu!" Mizuki hissed.

He had slipped his hand underneath her nightgown and her face suddenly clouded over. Soren was shocked at the spider's brazenness. She was gasping in deep lungs full of air.

"Do not tense my love. Hai I used a lot but I want you to come fast." He said softly as he kissed along her jaw.

Mizuki looked over at Soren and Karu and her face was contorting in rapture. Soren was shocked at what was happening.

"Funnel toxin can be used during love making. In most species our venom is a powerful neuro toxin that can liquefy the insides of our prey but in just the right amounts and in the right spots it can bring on huge amounts of pleasure." Karu explained as he placed soft kisses along her neck.

"Stunning." Soren said watching.

"You bastard." Mizuki groaned out.

"No. Madly in love with you. Stop tensing. You are being shy and you are not shy. Let him see you climax." He said breathing in her ear.

"Oh Kamis. Hai." She said moaning out loudly.

Her body finally responded and her insides were trembling. Soren was rapt as he witnessed it.

"Do you Shouten not like to drink?" Karu asked slyly.

"Gods yes." Soren said gulping.

"Ah I see. I found an aphrodisiac to you wraiths. You enjoy onna who have climaxed? What do you feed?" He asked in a sultry tone.

"Yes." The other male said watching her.

"Why not take our mate to the bed and take your fill wraith? Why not taste of her as she climaxed for me." Karu said raising a brow.

Soren suddenly picked her up and she was dazed. She felt him spread her open and she stared up at Karu's handsome visage. He was intrigued as he witnessed such an erotic sight. Soren was too hungry to care and he slipped his fangs in. She shot up and screamed out in ecstasy as he fed. Karu was suddenly very hot under the collar and he stripped out of his shirt. Soren was in his own drugged euphoria and Mizuki fell back on the bed.

"What does it more for you Shouten? Physical or spiritual?" Karu demanded.

"They are both awesome." He said wiping his lips.

"Well I am going to take my wife. You too." He said as he settled behind her.

"I am not like this." Soren stated embarrassed.

"Hai you are. Oh Kamis Mizuki." Karu hissed in her ear.

Mizuki was in another mental state and her kumo mate was stroking her mentally. He was in her deeply and she was not a loud person normally but she was clawing at the bed sheets.

"Mizuki." Soren said watching too amazed.

"Do what he wants please!" She groaned out loudly.

"What do you me to do spider besides bind?" Soren asked.

"Take her in your spirit form this time." Karu said groaning loudly.

Soren nodded and he willed himself into his ether form. He phased into her and she went rigid. He realized immediately what a powerful telepath Karu was. He had been manipulated into this and he was not getting out of it without binding all of them. Soren was loosing it within both of their minds and Karu was prompting and prodding. Mizuki became utterly rigid and he had tied himself to her.

"Soren. Soren oh Kamis." She cried out.

Karu growled deeply and Soren snared his soul. Karu gripped Mizuki painfully as Soren repeated the process between them all and the ultimate rapture was reached and they all shattered. He reappeared shortly thereafter and both Mizuki and Karu were out. Soren now knew exactly why Karu had demanded the binding. He had been terribly jealous and he wanted to share in the feelings as well. Karu was willing to risk much to have it all. Soren's opinion of the spider was tremendous and he settled between the two. He had no clue what the hell he had just done. He never thought he would feel another male's mind or soul the way he was feeling Karu's. He fell asleep as it had been utterly draining.

Karu was staring at Soren as he slept and the mental things he could sense was unreal. Mizuki was snoring softy and he realized he did not mind the hanyou Shouten in here. He collapsed back and Soren startled awake. His hand reached over Karu looking for his glasses and the kumo prince handed them to him.

"You know Nanami and Shinobu can work wonder on your eyes." He whispered.

"I like being different." Soren muttered.

"Kamis this is so weird." He said stretching.

"I am not used to the idea of being tied to another male like this." The Shouten said glaring.

"Why not?" Karu smirked.

"You have a kinky streak in you as well." Soren accused.

"Yep. I am kumo after all. I gotta get the babies." He yawned.

"What do you want from me Karu?" He asked.

"I want to share in you in a way okay? I am sick of being left out. If I have to embrace something different then so be it." He said wrapping a yukata around him.

"Speak plain spider!" He growled.

"Let it be natural. Let us be friends." He said flatly.

Soren nodded and Karu walked out. Mizuki was awake and she stared at the ceiling.

"Your mate is a kinky bastard." He said sighing.

"Jealous and kinky." She laughed softly.

"He enjoyed that Mizuki." Soren stated in a whisper.

"Well so did I." She said running her hands through his hair.

"Me too." He said horrified.

She smiled and she kissed him. It felt so good to kiss him and not worry about loosing Karu. Soren was caught up as he kissed her in return. They both had no clothes on and they pressed their naked flesh together. It was passionate and Karu ended up standing in the doorway.

"Good Kamis." He muttered.

Soren looked up and Karu was sultry eyed. He was telling him within his mind to make love to her. He was again horrified at himself and he proceeded to do as he wanted. Karu slipped to the bed and he was caught up in the intense feelings coursing through him.

"Will it always be like this?" He whispered.

"Yes." Soren managed.

They all were caught up and Karu kissed his mate's lips as Soren kissed her neck and body. Everything culminated in a glorious finish. Soren laid his head on her chest and Karu next to them both.

"You are ours." He mumbled.

Soren tr'Awnhi actually felt like he belonged at the moment and it felt good. They again fell asleep and it seemed right.

Mizuki was flipping through magazines as her mother watched her. Her daughter was serene and happy and she looked up.

"What?" She asked.

"I was thinking perhaps with what we know now that maybe we should stop Renshu's demise." She said.

"I have thought that too. I do however worry at his wrath." She said sighing.

"You are stronger now. We can face him together. I need to reconcile with Lei." She said standing.

"I know what he did was awful Haha but he did the right thing." Mizuki stated.

Asuna nodded and she ported to Mongolia. He always returned home when he was upset. He was sitting overlooking a bluff and she stood behind him.

"Perhaps shoving your hand into my womb was not the best answer to my problem." Asuna stated from behind him.

"No it was not. I could not bear the idea that he did that to you. I am sorry." He said looking back.

"You have a nasty temper Lei." She said coming to sit next to him.

"I do. I should not have done it. I am sorry. I am so sorry." He said laying his head in her lap.

"I have no ill feelings anymore. I cannot stop loving you anymore then I can just stop breathing." She said leaning over him.

"Asuna." He said clutching her clothes.

"I would not go through hell for anyone Lei. I would go through it for you and your father though." She said running her hands through his hair.

Lei sat up and laid her back. He began kissing her passionately. He phased them to his bedroom and took his wife. He had been terrified that his actions would drive her away and Yhea had been merciless. He lay next to her and he could hear her heartbeat. Yhea was in his bedroom door and he glared at his brother.

"You sorry bastard. I make a mistake and I get hatred. You murder a child and you get forgiveness. It is always about you!" Yhea said in hatred.

"Get out of my room!" Lei growled.

"You marry her behind all of our backs because you know father would have stopped it. You are worse then I ever was Jing Lei Shi. You are a selfish prick down to your dick. You have to have it all. You wanted Bai and you got Bai. You wanted Ang Chi and you got him back. I hate you!" Yhea snarled.

Asuna woke up and she gasped when she saw Yhea. He was staring hatefully at Lei and he turned to her.

"You forgive him but not me?" He snarled.

"You brutalized me." She said in anger.

"He did in another reality too. You forgave him." Yhea hissed.

"I am not doing this." Asuna said grabbing a robe.

"Get out of my room." Lei snarled.

"Bastard." Yhea said storming away.

Asuna felt wretched and Lei held onto her. She sighed and let his arms go around her.

"We are going to find Renshu in the past." She stated.

"You are?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. We are going to attempt to reason with him. This time a much older and more powerful Mizuki. We know who his father is now." Asuna said.

"Maec?" Lei snarled.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Dear Gods to think my baby brother is and he was. Disgusting." He growled.

"He had no control Lei and he was just as much a victim as you were. His situation was made worse by all the lies and intrigue. I am going now and please try to work it out with Yhea." She begged.

"You are with puppy?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. A very special pup. I will explain later." She said kissing him softly.

"Okay. Hanaj is still bereft. He is falling into a depression." Lei stated.

She nodded and she went in search of the Shouten prince. He was rocking Khellian and singing a very haunting tune. She watched and he looked up. His silver eyes were dull and held no joy. She came and sat down and watched his face.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hanaj why are you like this?" Asuna asked.

"I come to find it all out. You cannot tell me and my own father took my happiness. How should I feel beloved?" Hanaj asked.

"What do you think you know?" She asked in a wretched tone.

"That my father coveted my woman. He coveted and stole her. He found a way of practically killing me without killing me. He sired a child with you in which Lei destroyed. Sound about right?" He asked.

She was shaking and she stood.

"I shall not ask for the binding again. I shall ask for nothing from you again. We share a child and he is my joy. I am glad you gave me him but I will not have the woman I pledged my all to give me less then what you would to Lei and Shan Lao. Yes, I know it all. I know what you are and what you shall become but I know what I shall not participate in. I am your friend but I am no longer your lover. Goodbye." He said standing.

He phased out with their child and she proceeded to sob brokenly. She went to his bed and lay down on it and cried her heart out.

Mizuki was terrified but they were in the time before Renshu was killed. Her mother was unusually quiet and she was nervous as hell. They were hunting him but they now knew about the in betweens. They were in Mongolia and Mizuki knew they were being followed.

"I believe he has found us." She whispered.

"Good. Remember calmly." Asuna said.

She nodded and she whirled around. Renshu was more then surprised to see the two females in the in between. He was also surprised to see Mizuki with the aura she had. It was powerful and it was dark.

"Renshu." She said bowing.

"Whore." He said in utter contempt.

"Please hear us out before you say anything more Jing Renshu Ji." She said flatly.

He narrowed his dark eyes and he watched the woman he blamed for ruining his life.

"Lei is not dead." Asuna stated.

"I saw you murder him with my own eyes! Do not think me stupid." Renshu hissed.

"No, what you saw was my younger self nearly killing him. Raganos tr'Awnhi allowed him escape from me Renshu. He has been in another era all this time." Asuna stated.

"How do you know about the king?" He asked shocked.

"I know everything now Renshu. I know absolutely everything. I know more then you." She stated flatly.

"Do not mock me dog!" He said with a menacing glare.

"Renshu, we are not from this era." Mizuki stated.

Renshu turned on her and he was so bitter that he jumped her. He slashed her across the face and she caught his hand. They rolled and Asuna hauled him off.

"Murderer! You fucking whore slut! You killed my child! I would have taken it. I would have raised my child. You did not need to kill it." He snarled.

Mizuki glared at him with anger and old pain.

"I owe you nothing. You who tore an innocent from my womb!" She snarled back.

"What did you do to my child?" He asked sneering.

"Stop it now!" Asuna snarled.

"I want nothing to do with either of you unless it is to have your blood running between my fingers. Both of you are murdering whores." He said backing up.

"I am married to Lei. I am Asuna Orlovich-Jing now." She said bluntly.

"You lie." He said raising his fist.

"Renshu, I understand your anger but we all have been manipulated. All of us have. I did not kill your sister; I killed your mother's sister. I did not take your nephew; Ang Chi is your brother. Bai was innocent and is now seeing my son in the future era." Asuna called.

He turned and stared at them both. Mizuki was cold to him and he could not look her in the eyes. He had actually fallen in love with her but when he had found out his child was no more; he had lost his will and his love had turned to intense hatred.

"The fact that you still murdered my child." He said staring at her.

"I owe you nothing. We were nothing. We entertained the other for a short time. Honestly the sex was the best I have ever had." Mizuki said coldly and in a very Naraku like way.

"Mizuki!" Her mother growled.

"So you are less frigid then this cunt you birthed? I know you are not married to Lei because he preferred men." Renshu said slapping Mizuki.

"Lei is bisexual. He has had female Shouten and two female corporeal lovers. You do not know him as well as you think." Asuna stated.

"He is not. I never knew him to be with a Shouten female." He snorted.

"Well it was not something he advertised. He is a sinful kisser and a wonderful father." Asuna stated.

"Father? What?" Renshu was in shock.

"Hai. Shen and Lifen." She said watching him.

Renshu was confused and had inkling that perhaps his over the top elder brother may have escaped his fate but he could not understand why he would mate the female dog.

"Raganos tr'Awnhi had two of my youngest pups murdered. Lei informed me." She said to his thoughts.

"Sounds like him. He hated slaughter of innocent children." Renshu said softly.

"I supplicated him and appealed to his sense of freedom. He wanted away from Astana as much as I do. I demanded he bind himself to me to strengthen us both." She said further.

"You two are bound?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. When I negotiated the treaty between the Jings and myself, I told him I would provide him an heir of my body. I just so happened to provide him two." Asuna continued.

"Why would you do that?" Renshu demanded.

"Honestly? I took him to my bed and I cannot get him out of my head. I fell in love with his ostentatious ass. He is bold and brazen. He is blunt and caring. He is well loved and I adore him." She stated flatly.

"You know Lei." He whispered.

"The man I met when I was a young onna was bitter and angry over lies. Those lies persisted into the modern era but we are unraveling them slowly. I know more about your own genealogy then you do. I know who sired you." Asuna stated bluntly.

He was speechless and he stepped back. Mizuki was quiet and she said nothing. Asuna looked around with interest and he stared at her.

"I have nothing else to say Haha. He is thinking which must be difficult for him." She said in a nasty tone.

"How old are you now Mizuki?" Renshu asked growling.

"Over four centuries. Hai I grew up fully and I have no need to supplicate you." She said with terrible malice.

"Mizuki enough." Asuna growled.

"We know what we are now Renshu. My mother is empusae. I bear her blood and you liked it. You liked my impure self. You accused me of killing my child when you are as ignorant now as you were then!" She snarled.

"You told me you would not bear my child. You swore you would not." He said standing in hatred.

"I was angry. It matters not. Your malice and your destruction you wrought ruined half my life but no more. I have no need to know you. I have Soren and Karu." She said spitting at his feet.

"Who?" He asked as he neared her.

"I mated Soren tr'Awnhi. Hai. Thei tr'Awnhi's hanyou son and oh he is beautiful and kind. There is no hatred in him. He would not hurt me even when your own mother killed my child with him. Modern medicine is amazing and my womb was restored you sorry son of a whore. You are the son of two tr'Awnhi. You are no better then them." She said curling her lip.

The hatred she bore him was just as intense as he felt to her. Asuna jerked her eldest daughter back and she was shaking.

"You went and fucked that tree hugger." He said as his hand shook.

"I never asked for your attention. I hate you and I will always hate you. I wish you would stay dead but it is my mother's wish to "rectify" a wrong. She does this to make Lei happy. I would let you die." Mizuki said rapidly.

Asuna threw her daughter behind her and there was so much anguish that she was choking on it too.

"I wanted to love you. I wanted to make a life with you despite the fact you were corporeal. I would have done anything for you, ANYTHING!" Renshu hissed.

"I was raped by your own men. They raped me and it was so brutal it caused me to loose your child. They said the same thing you said so many times; stupid fucking corporeal whore. I lay there for hours as I bled out and I tried to crawl to my home. He was moving and I felt him but then I did not." She said as tears suddenly flooded her face.

Asuna looked down and remembered finding Mizuki on the path that led to Sendai castle. She had been bruised and bloodied everywhere. Her thighs had been caked with dried blood and it was horrid. Renshu stood there and he could not believe what he was hearing.

"I was pinned to the forest floor and held down by two different Shouten. One took their katana and raped me with it first. They felt him in me and they crushed my belly under foot and proceeded to sodomize and tear me open. I was not expected to live but I managed." She said covering her face with her hands.

"Who did this?" He asked shaking.

"I know not. I do not care at this point. You accused me of murder but accuse your own kind. You led them so well." Mizuki yelled.

"Enough Mizuki." Asuna said in a hoarse tone.

Mizuki got up and waked away. Renshu looked stricken but he did not dare follow. Too much anguish and betrayal had passed between them.

"How long did she remain childless?" He asked numbly.

"Most of her life. She and Karu separated several times over the years because she never told him what happened. He has no idea why you attacked her so brutally." Asuna stated softly.

"I do not care. She was and always has been a hard hearted bitch. I was a simpering idiot for thinking I could ever reach a corporeal." He said sneering.

"We were all duped by Astana. You were left by Sanra! You were abandoned." She cried softly.

"So, it does not seem to matter. My own brother abandoned me too! For a woman no less." He laughed bitterly.

"You will allow this hatred to destroy and I will have to stop you. I am trying to prevent it." She said gently.

"Do not bother. Here in fact kill me now! Save yourself a trip and tell Lei that I did my best to honor him. I am so glad he did that for me." Renshu said handing her his katana.

"I shall do no such thing. There is no honor in it." She said coldly.

"Let me save you the trouble then." He said jerking it back and he suddenly plunged it near his own heart. Asuna yelped and caught him as he fell. Renshu was bitter and angry and Asuna yelled for Mizuki. She showed back up and was shocked to see him bleeding out.

"You fucking coward." She said coldly.

"Shut up." He snarled.

Asuna ported them all outside of the in between and Mizuki threw the crystal. She pulled them all through and she brought them to the hospital. Renshu was fading fast and Asuna yelled for Nanami. Her daughter came and she helped put him on a gurney.

"I need some paralytics over here stat!" She yelled to the nurses.

The medical team swarmed around Renshu and Mizuki just stood there like a statue. Shinobu appeared and he began to help his very pregnant baby sister.

"Haha, can you go and get Jao?" Nanami asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

Asuna ported to Britain and she slipped into the in between. She appeared inside the mansion and Lei was there too. She yelled for Jao and Lei could smell blood on her.

"What happened?" He asked shocked.

"Renshu stabbed himself. He is very angry Lei. I suggest you come." Asuna said.

Lei phased them all to Yamasaki General and Renshu was very weak but he saw his elder brother. He gasped in shock and he knew suddenly that the dog female had been speaking the truth and so had Mizuki. He shut his eyes and tears actually fell.

"Renshu!" Lei said nearing the gurney.

"Get away from me!" He cried in anguish.

"Brother listen to me!" he said softly.

"No! You could have returned. You could have found a way of telling me! You let me flounder and for what? I destroyed my own happiness for you!" He said bitterly.

"Brother it has not been that long for me. I swear I did not know. There is so much we did not know." Lei said softly.

"I ruined everything!" He cried out.

"Lei not right now. Jao darling please." Nanami said.

The Jing clan healer came over and Renshu recognized him. The soft spoken man began to assist his wife and Renshu grabbed his hand.

"Let me die. I do not want to live." He said in a harsh whisper.

"The least you can do is attempt to help us. You fucking coward!" Mizuki snarled suddenly.

"Do not speak. Say nothing." He said in a horrible tone.

"Stop it!" Asuna yelled.

They all stared at her and she was shaking in rage.

"Renshu you have suffered but you are here amongst your kin. You have many kin now. What we have discovered will make it worth it. Mizuki, go home! You are not helping daughter. Your own bitterness is clouding your judgment and I will not have it. Jao and Nanami please save him and Lei come with me." She snapped.

Renshu watched his brother follow the woman and they were talking animatedly. He watched Lei reach for her and hold her face between his hands and speak lovingly to her. It was obvious that his elder brother truly had forgiven the inu princess and it was true that they were in love. He laid his head back and he wept. Bloody tears fell from his eyes and he wished for oblivion at the moment.

Jao and Nanami had sedated him heavily and he was paralyzed so he would stay on the "Living" plane. She was feeling off and she was walking back and forth. Jao watched her closely and she seemed vague to him.

"Nanami are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Hai. I just feel weird." She said running her hands over her distended belly.

Jao took her stethoscope from her and pressed it to her belly. He listened and he heard a strong heart beat and he could feel his child phase back and forth.

"Nanami, he is preparing for birth. He will fully corporealize soon." Jao said meeting her eyes.

"Oh. So I am starting labor?" She asked.

"Yes. I think it prudent to get you back to the in between." He said kissing her stomach.

"Okay. Let me tell my father and Shinobu." She said kissing his mouth.

Jao was passionate in the return caress and she softly sighed. Nanami pulled away and she walked out of Renshu's room. He was concerned as he knew the birth of her daughter had been difficult. He heard the scream and his heart stopped. He ran into the hall and he saw a man with pink hair and amber eyes with his arms around Nanami.

"Let her go Arrancar!" Jao said growling.

"Please. You filthy Shouten. It is time to go Nanami. I have missed you." Szayel said in her ear.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"I am of your plane Shouten. I can injure very badly and think that this child needs Hueco Mundo or those other places. Aizen will be most pleased Nanami but it is me that is most pleased. These beasts have kept us quite busy but we are back." He said kissing her neck.

Nanami shuddered and Szayel whispered in her ear. She growled and Jao went to strike but a garganta was opened and he picked her up. Jao was in shock and he yelled. Szayel was looking down at her and he pressed his hand to her belly.

"Where is Shiyomi?" He demanded.

"She is in Karakura Town with the man she calls Chichi!" She snapped.

"I have been unable to attend my duties as I have been fighting many battles." He said softly.

"I am married to Jao now." Nanami said in anger.

"I care not if you are married to an emperor. I shall retrieve my daughter. I will send my Fraccion to do it." He said coldly.

"If you are going to kidnap her then at least do it yourself!" She yelled.

"Why are you so angry my love?" He asked wryly.

"You have been gone for damn near TWO years! She knows you not. How dare you show up and act all paternal now!" Nanami growled.

"Aizen has had us all fighting for our survival. I would not have my progeny in such circumstances. Grimmjow even gave up his son whom he adores more than battle to keep him from danger." He hissed softly.

Nanami looked away and he made her look at him. He was still so effeminate but gorgeous. He lowered his mouth and kissed her with repressed passion. Her growls reverberated in his mouth and he appeared in his rooms off his laboratory. He laid her down and she was furious. It was not long when one of us mindless Fraccion brought in Shiyomi. She ran over to Nanami and hugged her. She stared at the man that looked so much like her and she stared at her mother. Szayel was staring at a tiny miniature of himself in the female form and he knelt down.

"Hello." He stated gently.

"No." She said clinging to Nanami.

"Please come here." He asked clenching his jaw.

"No! Haha? Chichi! I want my Chichi! I want Chichi!" She began to cry.

Nanami held her and she glared at the Eighth Espada. He was furious and he stood up angrily.

"She has no clue who I am! You could have told her Nanami. I did not abandon her. I had no choice." He sneered.

"You always have choices Szayel." She said coldly.

"Not this Nami. Not in this." He hissed.

"Haha?" She asked scared.

"You are scaring her!" Nanami growled.

"She is my daughter!" He yelled.

"Szayel!" His former lover said in upset.

"Hahaoya!" She said clutching her mother tightly.

Shiyomi had wrapped her arms around her mother's legs and Nanami looked down at her pants. They were soaked suddenly and Shiyomi's eyes widened.

"Haha accident?" She asked innocently.

"Hai." Nanami groaned.

Szayel neared his old lover and Shiyomi would not leave her.

"Little one. Your mother is in need of clean clothes and your sibling will be here soon." He said gently.

"Brother?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Kay." She said chewing on a claw.

"My brother will watch you and I will take good care of your Haha. I love your Haha most sincerely. She is my very good friend." Szayel stated almost gently.

"Okay." Shiyomi said letting go of her.

"Szayel, promise me that Aizen will not touch her!" Nanami said growling.

"No. I will not allow that. He truly does not know you are here. I am sure he will know soon but we scored a major victory against Soul Society only recently. I imagine your mother will be seeing Grimmjow any time now." He said leading Shiyomi through a door.

Nanami hunched over and she was hissing as her body was gearing up. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she groaned. She felt like she had just walked into hell.

Mizuki stood by Renshu's room and Jao was a mess. He was a healer and no warrior. He was talking to Lei and the young wraith doctor had gotten furious. Lei had calmed him down and he came to Mizuki.

"I know you are angry at him but can you stay away from him please? I have got to get your sister before Jao has a bovine on this floor." Lei stated.

"Take some of my siblings with you. They have fought the Arrancar too. The Arrancar hate the Shouten; they do not see clans at all. They just see wraiths like we used to." She whispered.

"Yes okay. Please leave him alone." Lei begged.

"I have my own history Lei. You know it is not all about you." She said coldly.

"I know that but he was angry because of me. I fell for your MOTHER. Please remember that." He said phasing out with Jao.

Renshu was awake and he looked over at her. She stiffened and she watched him through the glass. His face showed his pain and he looked away. She lifted her head and she felt her father. She looked over and he neared her.

"Chichi." She murmured.

"Why is there a Shouten here?" He asked curiously.

"Just righting a wrong sir. How are you?" She asked hugging him.

"Tired. Your youngest siblings are driving me nuts!" He grumbled.

"You are the one who wanted more kids." She chuckled.

"Do not remind me. Next time remind me how Nayu is. I will say not no but HELL no." Naraku said.

"Is she really that bad?" Mizuki asked laughing.

"She is you!" He growled.

"Oh Kamis you are in trouble." She laughed harder.

"Be good my baby girl. Where are your other siblings?" He demanded.

"Rishou is home. Hibari is at the lounge of course. Etsuko is with Adrastus. Emi is around. Nori and Ken'ichi are with Yuudai and of course Kenji is running around Soul Society somewhere." She shrugged.

"So weird that one of my children is in that place." He shuddered.

"Well Kenji got Eriko pregnant." Mizuki smirked.

"He did what?" Naraku asked shocked.

"Hai. We were surprised and she was sheepish. You should have seen the look on his face too. He is so different. He is so much more outgoing." She smiled.

"That is my boy." Naraku chuckled.

"Hai. I would rather him a wraith then dead." She whispered.

"Hai. I am looking for your mother." He said looking around.

"Nami was taken by Granz again. Jao was going nuts. She went to Tokyo to coordinate a small rescue." Mizuki stated.

"That means Grimmjow will be lurking somewhere. About damn time. Haruya has missed him." Naraku snapped.

"Aizen has faced some major issue from Astana and Soul Society. It seems he scored a victory." She said stiffly.

"Great. Just great. As if we needed to deal with the undead assholes." He growled.

Naraku walked on and Renshu was watching her. She slowly entered his room and he looked away. She grew angry and she saw a vial of Widow near. She picked it up and she drew some into the syringe. She injected it into his IV and waited. He suddenly gasped and he stared up at her.

"What is that?" He slurred.

"Widow. It is a synthetic form of Black Widow venom. It is a marvelous drug for youkai. My little sister Nanami figured out it makes you male Shouten hard as fucking rocks." She said sneering.

"You evil harlot." He groaned unable to move.

"Also loosens your tongue." She said staring at him.

"What do you want Mizuki?" He asked in a raw voice.

"I want to be rid of my memories of you. You managed to wreck my life. I wish you had kept your fangs to yourself that day. You murdered a good man I hope you know. I hope you know he turned into an Arrancar because of the anger of your murdering him." She said in hatred.

"Arrancar? Poor idiot." He snorted.

"You are the one that would not listen! I begged you to listen!" Mizuki hissed.

"Yes, I did not listen. I did not listen because there is centuries of hate between our kind. You also told me you would rid your body of my child. The one thing I would have given my everything for and I thought you just destroyed it. Family is everything to a Shouten! Even as disturbed as some of it is; it is for family!" He growled.

"You Shouten seem to think we are different in that respect. All we did was defend ourselves. Here have a little more." She said injecting the rest.

Renshu would have arched off the bed if he could and he was so incredibly aroused. He was sweating badly and he stared at her. He could feel her age and she was now officially older then he was. She was also elegant and beautiful. Her hair was shorter and came to past her shoulders. She was wearing some strange clothing and it was alluring to his over stimulated brain.

"Raganos had two of my youngest siblings murdered. Hinata and Misaki. They were hanyou and helpless. Your brother came to deliver the message to my mother. She was so overcome in grief that she trapped him. She brought him to the edge and would not let him finish to he agreed to help her." She stated.

"Knowing Lei it worked well." He said fighting back the waves of need coursing through him.

"I could be an even crueler bitch." Mizuki said staring down.

She walked to the door and called the nurse. She was wearing some shoes that gave her a little height and made her legs look longer. He remembered her legs wrapped around his hips and he gasped softly as his member throbbed. Mizuki came back and smirked as she held more of the drug. He looked almost panicked and she got another syringe. She drew back more and injected it into his IV. A warmth unlike he had ever known spread through him and he stared at her.

"I asked for the pure stuff. Not the synthetic. How do you feel Renshu?" She asked in a whisper.

"So good." He stated as his head rolled.

She reached under the blanket and he groaned as she brushed her fingers over his silken flesh. She wanted to be hateful to him but the memories of their passion coursed through her. She lifted her hand and slammed the door shut. He looked over at the door and he was drowsy and she was touching his aching staff. She threw back the blanket and he arched his neck. She was blowing on his cock and he could feel every little breath. She brushed her cheek against the head and he moaned.

"I know you hate me but please do not torture me like this. I am helpless and I thought you had honor!" He growled out.

"You think you know me so well?" She hissed.

"I wanted our child. I told you I would have raised it. I would have loved it." He said closing his eyes.

"I would not have loved our son? It was a boy. You sired a boy." She said again brushing her cheek against his member.

"I wanted him. I was going to come back for you." He said crying out.

"Regardless if I loved Karu or not?" She asked.

"I am sorry if I did not care!" Renshu hissed.

Mizuki slid him down her throat and his eyes widened. Everything felt so heavy and he could not move his legs and he could barely move his arms. All the pleasure was concentrated at his groin and he was gasping out. He was actually whining heavily as she worked her mouth around him. Renshu had not expected this and he was thrashing his head back and forth as she intensified the pressure.

"I am going…Mizuki…Gods…woman I am going to climax." He shouted.

She did not listen and she used her tongue on the underside of his cock. He stiffened as he shouted out. He shook as she swallowed his release. He fell back and his eyes were completely white. His mouth was parched and it had been extremely intense. She lifted her head and watched his face.

"You have no idea how many times I have wanted to see your face or to spit in it. Now all I want to do is this." She said leaning down and she kissed him.

Renshu was caught off guard and he could taste his own release. He growled into her mouth and kissed her back. He was hungry emotionally and physically. He was desperately trying to get something more and he groaned. She pulled back and he was rasping.

"Please! If this was your plan to make me want you. I never stopped." He growled out.

"You can use your arms?" She asked.

"Yes. I can move them." Renshu stated.

She stepped back and she undid her suit jacket and threw it on a chair. She undid her trousers and he was watching her. Her bare breasts had him salivating and he truly had never understood Lei's desires. She was wearing some manner of get up on her legs and she came closer.

"What have you done there." He said indicating her groin.

"Modern era Renshu." She chuckled.

"It is interesting." He said eyeing her.

"Still ever the man's man." She purred.

She climbed up on the bed and she lay against him. She began kissing him and he was hungrily kissing her back. Mizuki lifted her hips and slid down him and he groaned into her mouth. He was unable to move and she rotated her hips. His eyes were twitching and she leaned over him.

"You need blood." She said softly.

"Yes." He groaned out.

She guided his mouth to her breast and tried to prepare herself. He eagerly suckled her and she groaned as he did so. He continued on and slowly slipped his fangs around the areola. Mizuki grunted softly as he groaned and moaned. He reached his arm around her and grabbed her backside. He kneaded the pliant flesh as he fed. She was gone in the feelings and he switched to the other one. He was getting needier and he snarled.

"Mizuki please. Please." He hissed against her globe.

"What do you want?" She asked in ecstasy of her own.

"To abandon myself. I want to loose myself in your flesh and your soul." He said as she lifted her head.

She pressed her lips to his and he was eager to taste her offering. She was squeezing his member within her core and he was groaning.

"I need more." He snarled.

"I cannot do more at the moment." Mizuki said nuzzling his neck.

"Bite me." Renshu begged.

"But I do not want you to end yet." She said kissing his cheek.

He yelled in frustration and she sat up. She began a slow undulation of her hips. His face showed his immense feelings as she moved on him.

"Mizuki. I wish I had known the truth. I wish I had known what had happened. I wish you will tell me who killed my son." He said shutting his dark eyes.

She realized he was fully tr'Awnhi but he was good. Being away from Astana had made him moral. Being raised by the Jings had made him good. Renshu was caught up in the old sensations and how her powers held him. He wished to his Gods he could phase out but he was trapped in the physical. She was going insane with the feelings and he moaned loudly.

"Bite me." He begged.

"You are a masochist." She said against his throat.

"No, I just know what you have in you." He groaned as she licked on his tendons.

"I have you in me at the moment." She chuckled.

"You are so much more worldly." Renshu stated grunting.

"I am much older now. What was it you called me? Oh hai! Virginal?" She asked smirking.

"You were young." He said wishing to move.

"Hai. I was very young." Mizuki said running her hands over his bare chest.

"Woman! I feel like I am dying." He whined.

"I do not remember you being this whiney before." She said with a smirk.

"I was not also paralyzed with a drug in my system to make me wanton! BITE ME!" He hissed.

She sank her fangs deeply into his neck and bliss that he had not felt in a long time spread along him rampantly. His mind clouded in the rapture and he felt her spasm around him as he succumbed to the bliss. It felt so right to be with her and his mind wandered to fantasies of taking her into Hueco Mundo and also actually taking her from within. He wanted so desperately to move and to hold her. Renshu was bitter and he was angry that Astana had pulled the strings. He knew there were untold things but he was pragmatic. He may not be a Jing by blood but by the Gods he was one in his heart. He hated the Kazak Shouten as much as Lei did. He wrapped his arms around her and he shut his eyes.

"There is still so much to work out." She said against his chest.

"I will find who hurt you and I will put them to death. I wanted to marry you. I wanted to take you and make you mine." He said in a tired tone.

"I love Karu still Renshu." She said closing her mahogany eyes.

"Stop it! You are here making love to me and you mention him?" He snarled.

"I did not intend to." She growled.

"No, you intended to be a nasty bitch like you normally are. Get off of me." He said in anger.

"I have a life now. I have several children by the way." She snapped as she got off of him.

"Good for you. I am glad you were able to fix my mistake. I was in love with you! I loved the daughter of the famed Naraku. I should expect you to be no different then him." Renshu snarled.

"I am bound to another Shouten now." She said grabbing her clothes.

His eyes were brilliant white and he was shaking in rage. She stared at him in a little fear and she dressed quickly.

"You bound?" He asked shaking.

"Hai. Karu wished it." Mizuki stated.

"Your spider is very stupid indeed. Who would bind three of you together?" He asked curling his lip.

"Soren tr'Awnhi." She said fully dressed.

"He was a mere boy all those years ago." He said gripping the bed.

"He is a man now." She snapped.

"He is a tr'Awnhi!" He yelled.

"So are you!" She hissed.

"In blood Mizuki but I was raised by Lei. I am a Jing. Make no mistake in that. You bound yourself to my enemies?" He said trying in vain to get up.

"I bound myself to a good man. Like I said Karu wanted it." She said putting her shoes on.

"Your spider is a crafty and foolish man. If any one of you is hurt or wounded then all of you are! Do you not understand that?" He demanded.

"I understand that. My mother and Lei are bound as such. Ayana is bound to Hatham in the same way." She said flatly.

"Hatham? What the fuck is going on?" Renshu asked stunned.

"Many of the younger generation are sick of the ruling house and are leaving. Hanaj left first then followed by Nveid, Hatham and Neral, Soren, and Nalah." She stated.

"Get me out of here." He demanded.

"You stabbed yourself idiot and I am needed in Hueco Mundo." She said lifting her head.

"You go into Hueco Mundo now?" Renshu asked even more shocked.

"Hai. There was a shinigami who left Soul Society and he has set up shop there." Mizuki stated stiffly.

"A shinigami in Hueco Mundo?" He asked wryly.

"Hai I know weird. Aizen is looking to take over Soul Society and has created an Arrancar army. A bunch of those have shown up here and there. Anyway one of the Espada took Nanami and I know Los Noches really well." Mizuki said.

"Why do you know it?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because Aizen is a powerful son of a bitch and made me his okay? I have his son. He does not care at all but for power and occasionally to get his rocks off." She snorted.

Renshu snorted at her language and he waited for her to continue.

"His zanpakuto is powerful. He is powerful and he is patient. Mother had an alliance with him to fight Astana. Well it seems it may be over." She said.

"Your mother is an opportunist." He growled.

"My mother is smart. My mother is also a victim of the tr'Awnhi just like you! Maec has gotten up close and personal with her." Mizuki snapped.

"She survived? Then she is strong." He scoffed.

"Oh you are going to choke on your words you arrogant prick." She said trying to not cry.

"Am I? Come here." He stated.

She neared him and he was able to reach for her. He grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. There was so much history and he was suddenly very interested in finding out his history. He felt a little feeling in his legs and he pulled her down on the bed. He managed to roll her under him as he continued to plunder her lips and mouth. He was making so much noise as he made love to her with just his lips.

"Renshu!" He heard from behind him.

He slowly pulled away from her mouth and he stared at her.

"You owe me a child." He whispered.

She stared at him outraged and he looked back to see Lei. He was also shocked to see Yhea tr'Awnhi, Ang Chi, and Bai. Ang Chi stared at Mizuki in shock and she looked sheepish. He went over to her and jerked her to him.

"Keep your hands off of my sister asshole." Ang Chi hissed.

"Shut up boy. Brother, I was busy." Renshu snorted.

"I can see that." Lei said amused.

Shan Lao slipped in and Renshu looked at him and then at Lei. He made a face and Yhea snorted in amusement.

"Who is this?" Renshu asked.

"Oh brother there is so much we did not know. As you know this is Yhea. He is my brother through Shan Lao, who is that man. You are my brother through Sanra as is Ang Chi." Lei said shaking his head.

"So basically our mother was Astana's biggest whore?" Renshu asked.

"Yes." Lei nodded.

"Good to know. I hate you Yhea. Stupid prick. I know you not sir." He said to Shan Lao.

"I am Jing Shan Lao." He bowed low.

Renshu watched the obviously older and very powerful wraith. Yhea was bristling in anger and he stared at the younger man.

"You know I am actually Jing by blood dumb ass and you are one in name only." He stated.

"Am I supposed to care what you think freak? You got us in war with the uppyr idiot because of your dick and your pride." Renshu snorted.

"You little…" Yhea said and Bai held him back.

"Stop this!" Mizuki growled.

"All just a big happy family." Yhea said clenching his teeth.

"Stop please." Shan Lao said softly.

"Yes Father." His younger son said.

"Zuki get out of here." Ang Chi said.

"Since when do you order me around Chi?" She asked miffed.

"Since I am still your big brother." He said crossing his arms.

"Damn it I am grown now!" She hissed at him.

"Go home sister. This is a wraith issue." Ang Chi commanded.

"Since when do you hang out with them?" She asked surprised.

"Since Haha told me the truth." He said raising a brow.

Renshu grabbed her hand and he kissed her palm. She stared at him in shock and he cared not who looked. He pulled her to him and delved his tongue into her mouth. She groaned and he knew how to kiss and he knew how to kiss her. She slowly pulled back and she clenched her teeth. She ported out and Lei was grinning at his younger brother.

"What are you smirking at?" Renshu asked.

"You. Look at you!" He said chuckling.

"I have always liked women Lei." He said frowning.

"Me too." He said with a tiny smile.

"Why all the pomp about your sex life?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Not shy?" He chuckled.

"Lady Asuna?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Gods yes. She is magnificent. I have never been so happy. You need to meet Shen and Lifen." He said smiling.

"Your children?" Renshu asked softly.

"Yes. They are darling. I am glad you are here brother." He said.

"Yes. I am glad I am here too. I need this damn drug to wear off. I cannot phase." He grumbled.

Bai came over and Renshu realized he had never seen his real sister. She bowed to him and took his hands. She kissed them and then his cheek.

"I am the real Bai." She said softly.

"You are so beautiful!" Renshu cried.

"Thank you." She said with a shy smile.

"Children please bring Renshu and let us go. Lady Asuna has asked us to help retrieve Doctor Yamasaki." Shan Lao stated.

Lei took his brother and phased them to Britain. The rest followed except Yhea. He had heard of what had happened between Hanaj and Asuna and he was stepping in now. He had a smirk on his handsome face and he phased out to her penthouse. She was moving around her home and Asuna turned to see Yhea.

"What?" She asked in a soft tone.

"I heard what happened with Hanaj." He stated.

She looked at him and she noticed he favored blues. His black hair was partially pulled back and his many piercings were seen. His black eyes watched her and she watched him.

"Speak your mind Yhea." She said sighing.

"I am." He said narrowing his eyes.

"You came to offer your what?" Asuna asked.

"You know you are insufferable. I was an animal. I agree and I was a beast. You are right and I was a fool for trying to entice Eyal. I can admit that I fell in love with him. I can admit that I was a pompous idiot. I am also an idiot for trying to make amends to you!" He snarled.

She looked at him and she neared him. Yhea looked at her and she saw so much in his eyes. She pulled him down near her lips by the back of his neck and breathed heavily against his mouth.

"You ever raise a hand to me again in such a fashion as you did and you will find your privates on a pike shoved up your backside." She said sweetly.

"Charming." He said in a low growl.

She pressed her mouth to his and he groaned. She received his sweeping tongue as he wrapped his arms around her. He could not stop his want but he did not push it further. She pulled back slowly and nibbled his lip as she did so. He groaned a little in disappointment.

"I need to retrieve Nanami first." She said.

"Yes." He said breathing in.

"Do you know what Sanra did?" She asked.

"No." He said watching her.

She stepped back and undid her button down shirt and slipped off her skirt. He saw the scars of horrendously deep wounds.

"Maec was not happy. Her ash shoki is extremely powerful." She stated.

"It is said she can release both toxins at the same time. I believe it. Good Gods. I am so sorry." He said touching her back.

"You only released the cold shoki." She said softly.

"It is called hiebie by the way. None of us have told you that. The ash toxin is called kemuri." He stated.

"Oh that makes it better." She said looking at him.

"I shall leave you now." Yhea sighed.

"You were so jealous and in need of something that you hurt me." Asuna whispered.

"I know. I know what I did what the worst thing but I did love him. I really did and he was such a fool. You and I both know he is a fool at times." He said impassioned.

"He is a fool at times. Can you do anything with these scars Yhea?" She asked.

"Perhaps. What do you wish?" He asked in return.

His fingers gently traced along her spine and he leaned forward. He pressed his lips to the top of her spine and she sighed softly. He left lingering kisses and his hands gently gripped her shoulders. Yhea wanted this so damn badly but yet he was truly horrified at what Maec and Sanra had done. He should not have been surprised as he knew perfectly well what they were capable of. He was barely touching her and she was shivering under his touch.

"Yhea?" She asked.

"Yes?" He murmured.

"Lay down." Asuna commanded softly.

He did as she asked and lay on her couch. She neared him and he was curious. She undid his navy colored corded trousers. She undid the zipper and he watched her pull his pants down. She pulled off his boots that he favored as well. His eyes were filled with passion as she guided his hand and wrapped both of their hands around his member.

"Why does this arouse you so much?" He asked moaning softly.

"The first time it inflamed me. I know not but I find it beautiful. You lay out with your hair haloed out as you voice your pleasure." She stated.

"Hush. Your words are making me so close." Yhea pleaded.

"My words make you more aroused?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He breathed harshly.

She was using her thumb and smearing the clear fluid that was leaking from his shaft. He bowed his body a little and moaned out as she continued on. She leaned over and licked the tip several times. He gasped sharply and Asuna was being wicked.

"Yhea." She breathed.

"Yes." He whispered as he strained.

"I am going to make you feel paradise." She stated.

"I already am." He said shifting.

She slipped a finger inside of him and he cried out. His face was crumpling in the feeling and his mouth was open as he gasped a little.

"Tell me as you near Yhea." She whispered.

He laid his head back and it was causing him to shake. She began a massage and he whined out in the raw pleasure. Yhea was allowing himself completely at her mercy and it was making her crazed she realized. He arched his neck as she continued to massage him deeply. She sat up a little and began to lick along his throat. His eyes began to see only shadows as he was loosing it.

"I feel you trying to leave. I want to see you Yhea. I want to see this." Asuna whispered against his throat.

"So close. I am so close." He whimpered.

"How is it Yhea?" She asked gently.

"Gods. Head spinning. So much sensation. There. Gods yes!" He yelled out as he arched hard off of her couch.

She found the sight amazing and she had news for him that he was not even close to being done. She was going to have to trap him here. She could not feed him and he was panting badly.

"Grab you a hollow and return to me." She whispered.

"Yes." He nodded.

He again resented Hanaj and Lei for lacing her blood and he phased his clothes on. He was shaky as he quickly found himself a hollow and fed deeply. He phased back and he could not see her. Yhea felt duped and he growled softly. He guessed all he was ever going to get was scraps and he resented it. He felt something go around his eyes and he made a noise.

"Just a silk scarf." She purred in his ear.

"The others have already gone into Hueco Mundo." He informed her.

"I am wrong for waiting but I need this and so do you." She said nipping his neck.

"I do not understand." Yhea stated.

"Phase your clothes away wraith." She said passionately.

He did as she wanted and he felt her fingers playing along his abdomen. The silk scarf was making it impossible to see and he could only feel. It was as if he was loosing his corporeal state but he was solid. He felt her lips along his shoulder and he reveled in the feel of her lips and her teeth as she nipped his skin. She was being gentle and it was opposite of what he had done. Shame ate at him and she was stroking him as she kissed along his back. He suddenly felt a bed underneath him and he was on his back.

"I wish to see you." He whispered.

"Not yet." She said with a soft tone.

He felt her lips near his groin and she bit in. A quivering cry escaped his lips and she was using her succubus abilities on him. Yhea was encased in beauty and passion as she took in his blood. She could have bled him dry at that moment and he would not have cared. He lifted a hand and ran it through her silver hair and groaned softly as he felt a momentous finale but she lifted her head. He sighed and she took off the scarf. She licked a flat nipple into her mouth and he groaned.

-Yhea. - She whispered in his mind.

"Hmm?" He moaned out.

-Become your true form. - She said in thought.

-What? - He thought back shocked.

She ran her bare legs up his and he phased within her. Asuna was moaning softly as she moved smoothly on the bed. Yhea was bathed in her inner soul and it was the complexity that drew him. The raw beauty made him groan just to be near and he suddenly felt himself being pulled harshly. He cried out in her mind and she was not stopping. It was as if she was physically holding his spirit and Yhea began to mentally yell in the many raptures. She was encouraging him to cleave and hold on as he experienced a spiritual high. Somehow he felt himself beside her and he was ravenously hungry for her flesh and her blood. He drove himself between her thighs in a blinding way and her cries were making him even more insane. Yhea sank his fangs into her throat and he did not think with a rational mind but it was tremendously sweet. It made him so drunk that he continued to drink as he snarled out as he felt her trembling beneath him in completion. He dully realized with a very fuzzy brain what he had just done and what had not happened.

"I am not poisoned." He said stupidly.

"No. I cannot stay awake." She said with heavy eyes.

"I took too much blood. Dear Gods did we?" He asked astonished.

"Hai. You wanted this. You wanted this and now you have me. Watch over me?" She asked softly.

"Yes but why now?" Yhea asked as he clutched her.

"Because. I need sleep." Asuna said as she passed out.

Nanami was sitting in a crouched position and she was groaning out. It was not going well and Szayel was getting nervous.

"Tell me what to do Nanami." He demanded.

"I am in Hueco Mundo. I should be okay." She said getting bleary eyed.

"What is wrong?" He asked lifting her chin.

"Loosing consciousness. Szayel, I cannot do this. I need help." Nanami said laying back.

"What is wrong? I thought your body was supposed to expel the young." He stated.

"You make it sound so easy and automatic. Blood pressure maybe. Szayel what do you see?" She asked trying to stay awake.

"Nanami there is blood." The Eighth Espada said suddenly making a garganta appear.

"Have to stay here. Abruption. Get Jao." She stuttered.

"Nanami! Nanami!" He said shaking her hard.

He snarled and made one of his Fraccion stay. He appeared in the hospital and he saw the brother of his lover. He hissed and Shinobu snarled at him.

"She needs you now! Bring supplies." He said trying to remain calm.

Shinobu grabbed his bag and some medicines and followed the pink haired Espada. He was horrified to see his baby sister lying in a pool of blood. She was too pale and he quickly set up for a crash section. Shinobu was working fast and Szayel watched as Shinobu cut into her stomach and worked fast. He pulled out an infant Shouten with black hair and he was not breathing. Shinobu cussed and he looked at Szayel.

"Breathe for him while I try and save her!" He snarled.

Szayel took the babe and laid him on a table. He breathed into his mouth and continued to breathe until he began a weak cry. Shinobu was cussing and Szayel looked back. Nanami looked almost entirely devoid of color and there was so much blood.

"I need the hospital. She is going to die. Let me get her to my hospital!" He screamed.

Szayel held the infant and made a garganta appear and Shinobu managed to get them through. He left the baby with the Arrancar as Nanami was not breathing. He laid her on gurney and he shouted for help. Nobu ran and he was sickened to see his daughter almost lifeless.

"Chichi, I am gonna tube her." Shinobu said shaking.

"Hai." Nobu said.

Shinobu used a scope and slipped the tube down her throat. He called on volume and he was squeezing so much blood trying to catch up. Jao appeared and he cried out.

"Shinobu keep squeezing. I am phasing my hand in to seal off the bleeders." He said shaking.

They all nodded and slowly they began to turn the tide and control the tremendous blood loss. Jao wanted to throw up and his child was gone. Nobu was able to get her packed and she was in a coma and on a breathing machine. Jao stumbled back and he stared at his brother in law and father in law.

"Where is my son?" He asked.

"Hueco Mundo and in Los Noches." Shinobu said.

"Was he living?" Jao asked.

"Hai. I am sorry. I am so sorry. She was bleeding out." He said wiping his eyes.

"I understand but I need to get into that place. I cannot phase into Los Noches. I have tried." Jao said freaking out.

"Haha?" Shinobu asked.

Nobu nodded and ported to her penthouse. Asuna was up and putting on armor. She looked over and she saw him.

"What happened?" She asked shocked.

"Nami is in a coma. The babe is still in Los Noches. Jao is fixing to loose it." He stated.

"I will get in." She said kissing him quickly.

She got the medallion and she made the garganta appear. She walked through and she ported into Los Noches. She walked quickly and she was suddenly grabbed. She snarled and she heard chuckling.

"Grimmjow let me go!" She hissed.

"What the fuck? I haven't seen ya in forever and you tell me to let ya go?" He asked in a pissy tone.

"Nanami gave birth. Szayel still has the babe. It was in distress Grimmjow. I need to get him back to the hospital." She said shaking.

"Yeah okay." He said pulling her along.

They made it Szayel's room and Grimmjow busted in the door with a cero. The Eighth Espada was still holding him and Asuna marched up and he automatically handed the babe over.

"He is in distress you fool." She growled.

"I am sorry. I wanted her back. I was forced to be away from her and my daughter." He said furiously.

"Grimmjow shut him up!" She hissed as she ported to the British area of Hueco Mundo.

She walked into the mansion and Jao cried out. He took his son and he left with him to work on him. Lei and Shan Lao nodded to her and she nodded to them.

"Nanami is not well. I need to return." Asuna said.

Lei stepped forward and he phased her to Yamasaki General. Shinobu and Nobu were sitting by Nanami's bedside and Asuna sat down as well. Asuna felt wretched and she knew she should have been there. She took her daughter's hands. Nanami twitched and they looked surprised. Her eyes opened and she looked over at her mother and brother. Things seemed much calmer and much better at the moment.

Mizuki was washing dishes after having cooked. She liked cooking as it was normally simple and satisfying. Soren was here and he was lying on the couch with his books all around him. Karu was sitting in a chair with his laptop and she was enjoying the scene. The two men found they actually liked each other and they could be found pathing all manner of things. It had shocked Karu that Soren knew all about baseball. The two had become really close friends. She continued to wash dishes as the children were in their nursery and she felt normal for the first time in a long time. Byakuya had finally given her the divorce and she had gone back to being an Orlovich. She stiffened and turned around as Renshu sat on her kitchen counter. He had picked up a can opener and was playing with it.

"These modern times are so very different." He stated.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed softly.

"What not happy to see me?" Renshu asked smirking.

"NO!" She growled.

Soren was up immediately and he stepped into the kitchen. He was surprised to see a pure blood Shouten sitting there and he knew immediately that it was Renshu Jing. Karu had no real clue who it was and he stared at the Shouten like he was a disease.

"You must be Soren tr'Awnhi. I have been told you can tell me all about me. So then cousin; tell me all about me." Renshu said from his perch.

"Perhaps this is not the best place to have such a discussion." Soren said carefully.

"Oh I think it the perfect place. You see I am thinking I may know the answers. I am no more responsible for my past then you are but if my parents are who I think they are then you are a little nervous of me." Renshu said picking up an apple.

"Who are you?" Karu demanded.

"I was not speaking to you corporeal bug. I was speaking to my relation. Now Soren shall we talk?" Renshu stated as he stood.

"Karu please my friend. He is right. He needs answers and I have them." Soren stated calmly.

"Hai okay. I am going to Sendai then with the kids. See you soon. Mizuki are you coming?" Karu asked.

"No. I do not like the fact that my house is being used as a summit. I will call you when this Shouten goes home." She said coldly.

Karu nodded and he went to the nursery. He gathered up his brood and took them to Sendai. Renshu was nosing around and Soren watched him. The hanyou looked at Mizuki and it was obvious she was uncomfortable.

"Who killed my son Mizuki?" Renshu asked as he ran a finger along the flat screen television.

"I do not know personally Renshu." She said in a tortured tone.

"Would you know them if you saw their face?" He demanded.

"Hai of course." She said confused.

"See Soren. I did terrible things because I thought she did terrible things. I am the product of sin aren't I?" Renshu asked.

"Yes." Soren said softly.

"Well I cannot help that and I am here. Since I am _his_ and _her_ son then perhaps I should be a fairly strong Shouten." He said.

"I imagine you have barely tapped your true potential yet." The hanyou Shouten stated.

"This means we are cousins correct?" Renshu asked.

"Correct." Soren nodded.

"You love her?" The elder Shouten said.

"I do." He murmured.

"So do I. I loved her from the moment I took in her blood so many years ago. Nasty temper she has though. Did she try and beat you up too?" He asked amused.

"We fought." Soren replied.

"I have come to find out that my bitch mother took from you Soren. I bet someone from Astana took from me as well. I may be of that house but I hate them. I hate them so much that I will make it my mission to see them burn in the fires of hell for all time. I also intend to have what I want." Renshu stated.

"What is it you want then cousin?" He asked softly.

Renshu came up behind Mizuki and she gasped.

"Come Soren. Come to us." He whispered.

"What is it we are doing exactly?" the other man asked.

"You have bound yourself to her and to that idiot spider. I actually want to make him squirm but you can do that. I am going to make Sanra suffer untold horrors before I am finished. She has harmed your father has she not Mizuki?" He asked in her ear.

"Hai." She whispered.

"You are suggesting we do what Lei and Shan Lao have done." Soren considered.

"Yes. Instead of being a jealous idiot; take you as an ally and we both benefit the other. There Mizuki. I have wanted to do this for so long." Renshu stated in a lust filled tone.

He had phased both of his hands within her but he was stroking her in the most pleasurable of ways. Her eyes rolled back and she groaned. Soren was watching and he was not jealous at all. This male had a claim to her from long before and if anything he was the usurper. Renshu beckoned him over and Soren neared the couple.

"I want to get her with our seed. I want my child I was denied. I think Astana sent assassins to kill my babe. Sanra killed yours and now by the Gods we have what is ours. I am going to go and start killing very soon Soren. Will you allow us to all be bound?" He asked passionately.

"Yes." The hanyou stated.

"Sanra was so concerned about Maec and so concerned about pleasing him. She just dropped me off in the midst of their enemies. I am glad she did." Renshu said then Mizuki attacked his mouth.

Soren was in awe of the other man and he was something. Renshu walked backwards to her couch and sat down with her in his lap and he phased her clothes away. He opened her wide as she leaned back against him and the hanyou watched Renshu cup her breasts and suck on her neck.

"Come feast Soren. Make us one. Let us all become one." He whispered in a passion laced tone.

Soren knelt in front of them and he leaned forward and kissed along her inner thighs. Mizuki was ensnared in the sensations and she knew that she would belong to them the same way her mother did to Lei and the others. She actually screamed in ecstasy and everything became a haze.

Asuna was feeling very off and very badly. Maec had managed to destroy a good relationship and she was bitter about it. She went in search of Hanaj and she found him in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. His black hair was free and he turned to see her. He sighed and waited for her to come to stand beside him.

"Asuna." He stated softly.

"I did not say anything because I was ashamed. I hated his touch and he revolted me. I hated how he could make my body react." She stated.

"My father was a consummate whore Asuna. He was good at what he did." Hanaj snorted.

"He used some manner of black arts to tear us apart." She blurted out.

"Did you fight?" He asked.

She snarled in anger and she took her clothes off right there. Hanaj made a wounded noise and he touched her skin.

"I fought and I paid the price. Now what I want to know is what are you going to do? Are you going to let that bastard dictate to you from the grave and the past?" Asuna asked coldly.

"Asuna you stand there and act as if what happened does not feel like a death!" Hanaj cried softly.

"Then let us not let him win!" She said holding his face.

"I know not what would happen if we tried it again. Who is to say that it would even work?" He asked.

"Who is to say it would not?" She demanded.

"Because I have no idea what it is he did. There are things apparently that he knew and he was involved with that we know nothing of now in these modern years. He probably guarded such knowledge jealously so he could do these terrible things. You were mine! I am his son!" He snarled.

"He stated that you were his favorite and that if by some chance I was killed that he would not have your death because of me." Asuna murmured.

Hanaj stared at her and he grabbed her. They fell upon the sand and she gasped at the intensity she saw in his face.

"I am going to kill him myself." He stated as he held her face.

"Hanaj please no." She said frowning.

He phased his clothes away and he was between her thighs. He held her face in his hands and rotated his hips only. Her features shattered right away and Hanaj was overly intense as he moved slowly within her.

"Kamis Hanaj. What is this?" She whimpered.

"Will know how it is supposed to be." He said in a whisper.

He lowered his mouth and kissed her as their hips ground against the other. Asuna was in another place and she wanted this badly. Hanaj could feel how she seemed to melt against him. They began gasping as he ground harder.

"He will die. I will kill my own father." He said in a raw tone.

"Hanaj." She said arching towards him.

She fell back as he was within her. He could sense what his father had done and he was out of his mind. He almost viciously bound himself to her and she screamed out as he reconnected himself to her. She embraced it wholly and she snared him as well. He phased back and he was gasping harder as he yelled out as well. He snapped his fangs around her throat and she went rigid. Hanaj took her in and he was making plans. The mother of son has lost consciousness and he held her tightly.

Hanaj stood with Yhea and their arms were crossed. They looked at each other and nodded.

"You sure you want to do this?" Yhea asked.

"Yes. You are a Jing and I am not." Hanaj said with a bitter tone.

"I can get us there but you will have to guide us." He stated.

"No problem." The elder male said.

They phased out and appeared in the slip stream. Hanaj guided them through and they appeared somewhere far in the past. Yhea was arrogant but he was powerful. Hanaj had always been softer spoken and outgoing but moral. They went to Astana and they hid themselves.

"I am extremely young in this era. I never really knew what my father did." He said snorting.

"Defile beautiful succubus and torment honorable men is what he did." Yhea stated.

Hanaj nodded and they walked about. Hanaj felt deep peace within himself and whatever his father had done was not a measure that was a permanent road block. Hanaj was being cautious and he heard a clucking sound.

"Well well well." He heard.

He turned around and there stood his father. Maec looked angry and quite maddened.

"Hello father." Hanaj said staring at his sire in hatred.

"You have balls coming here when you are so young. Who is this?" Maec demanded.

"None of your business. Talk to me!" Hanaj snarled.

"Alright. So why did you come?" Maec asked circling his son.

"You had no right to touch her!" He said clenching his fists.

"I have every right. I am the ruler here and all I see is what I rule." He said arrogantly.

"She is not Shouten!" Hanaj said in anger.

"Oh poo Hanaj. The fact is she was. You know it and I know it. You think I had no right to touch her? Are you insane?" Maec asked.

"You sick fucking bastard!" His son snarled.

"Oh son. You are the one without vision. Be serious will you? You lack the will necessary to do what needs to be done." Maec said laughing.

Hanaj lost his head in severe anger and he rushed his sire. He phased his hand into his belly and Maec choked in surprise. He grew furious at his favored son and Hanaj was suddenly thrown backwards and went through several walls.

"Do not fuck with me boy! You will not win!" Maec said glaring as his eyes took on an eerie glow.

Yhea let his hands become translucent and he slashed at Maec. The king of the Kazak Shouten stared at the much younger man as if bored and phased his hand straight through his heart even though Yhea had himself with a barrier.

"You are a fucking Jing. Damn. I really need to get to this future era. Bye boy." Maec said willing Yhea away.

Yhea landed in a heap next to Hanaj and he choked up blood. Every time his heart pumped, more blood he lost. Hanaj and Yhea both stared at the other and realized they had been foolish. They both put her in danger.

"Is that all you have Hanaj? Did you rebind yourself to my little whore? You probably did. I will just undo it again. It sickens me that such a powerful creature will tie herself to something so useless." He sneered.

"You profess to love me!" Hanaj growled.

"Not when you interfere in my plans. You or no one will stop me." Maec stated.

Hanaj crawled forward and he saw something surprising. He saw Renshu and Soren as well. He cocked his head and Renshu was staring at Maec with hatred.

"What is this?" The king asked.

"Pay back. Hello Maec tr'Awnhi." Renshu stated walking closer.

"Soren!" Hanaj growled.

"Uncle." Soren said running to Hanaj's side.

"Get Yhea and go." He commanded of Thei's son.

Soren nodded and he phased out with the former crowned prince of the Kazak Shouten. Hanaj pulled himself up and Renshu neared him. He stood by him and they looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Hanaj muttered.

"You seriously did not think I was going to let you have all the fun?" Renshu asked under his breath.

"Excuse me you both are here to do what exactly and who are you?" Maec demanded.

"What you do not recognize the connection? Well you and that whore you call a lover are sick anyway." Renshu sneered.

"Boy you have nerve." He snarled.

"I have your balls father." Renshu said staring directly at Maec.

"Excuse me?" Maec said shocked.

"Yes. I am a product of your illicit relations with that whore Sanra. Who by the way owes me." Renshu said suddenly shoving both Hanaj and his hands' into Maec's side.

Hanaj got the idea and they both released their kemuri. Maec staggered and had not expected the attack. Maec morphed his hands and he slashed both males but both phased out. Renshu grabbed Maec's hair and the wraith king grabbed his short sword and infused it with his hiebie. He stabbed Renshu in the neck with it and he went down.

"So you are supposedly a bastard son of mine? Sanra would have told me of you!" He sneered.

"Why would she?" He gasped in pain.

"No matter. You will not live long. Take him home Hanaj." Maec laughed.

"Evil bastard!" Hanaj said grabbing his father's throat.

"Do not make me kill you son. I will." Maec said as a blackish void appeared around Maec's hand.

Hanaj had only heard rumors of this attack and he grabbed Renshu. He bleeding out and he knew their women and friends were in danger. He cursed his father and he let some of his hiebie solidify and he whirled around it stabbed Maec in the arm.

"You are not my father and I am not your son. I will stop you." Hanaj said phasing out with his brother.

Maec was stunned by the news of the young man named Renshu. The boy was a powerhouse and so was Hanaj. They had done him considerable damage and he moved slowly towards his chambers. He was unable to phase out and their toxins were leaking out of the wounds that they had inflicted. He called on Alum and Sanra both. His sister appeared and she made a noise when she saw him.

"I need a death sleep. You are to rule in my stead and no funny stuff Sanra." He growled in anger.

"Who did this?" She asked with anger in her tone.

"Hanaj and a boy named Renshu?" He asked raising a brow as his healer worked.

Her face betrayed nothing but Maec was not fooled. His sister was capable of anything. Alum laid him on the bed and he checked on his belly.

"Alum, whilst I sleep…find a way to that era. I care not what you have to kill. Go to the old ones if need be but I want a way in." Maec hissed softly.

"You know they do not listen my king." Alum said softly.

"Perhaps they will if we can perhaps open a gate for them." He said closing his eyes.

"Open a gate to the Gods?" Alum asked.

"That little bitch thinks I am bad." Maec chuckled.

"I will inquire. Sleep well majesty." He said bowing his body.

Alum grew nervous but Maec had demanded that he contact the ekimmu; basically the gods of the wraiths and empusae. He sighed and he wondered what the hell they were getting themselves into.


	85. Chapter 87

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: Renshu deals with Mizuki and Karu. He makes plans to help Naraku destroy Sanra. Old wounds are healed and Hwan has Asuna go back to confront the past. Ekimmu begin to show themselves and enemies find ways of altering the landscape. Asuna confronts Drostan and turns to the ga for help. Danika again attacks her own and the Western Lord delivers a punishing lesson. Ruval is met in the flesh for the first time. Thank you for your patience and I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have been traveling and sick as well. I love to hear from you all and always THANK YOU!

Patterns of Destruction

Renshu was tired as he was healing. He was grieved that his actions had led to Mizuki falling at work and the same with the spider; the spider was an idiot but he had said he wanted it. He phased to the corporeal world and she was sleeping on her large bed. Renshu made a soft noise and he moved her over. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He said palming her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked.

"I am reeling. I am reeling from the truths I did not know and from the evils I committed. I loved you but I loved you conditionally. I did not want to love a corporeal." He admitted.

"We should not have gotten together." She said looking away.

"Who says?" Renshu demanded.

"Renshu we were enemies. We should not have had relations and I should not have become pregnant." She sighed.

"But we did. It was not like I forced you." He growled.

"No you did not. You were more a gentleman about coupling then you were in battle." She said with a sad smile.

"Are you saying you regret me?" Renshu asked.

"I have always regretted you in some ways." Mizuki said sadly.

"Why?" He asked shaking.

"The hatred. The absolute hatred I saw in your eyes when you killed her." She said with a hoarse voice.

"It was misguided. Lei and I always wanted our own families. It was something I wanted desperately. Come to find out what I am and all I want is normalcy! Do you not understand that?" Renshu demanded.

"But I am not a normal onna." Mizuki stated flatly.

"I know that. I also know that it did not stop me from wanting. How many times I lay in my bed at Hadasan and dreamed of your face and the feel of your body. I cannot tell how many times I would wrap my hand around my staff and imagine the feel of your walls clutching me. I would see you in my mind as we culminated together which we did often." He whispered.

"Renshu." She said in a hoarser tone.

"I would see a light perspiration on your body as I would run my tongue between the valley of your breasts. I would wrap my lips around one tip and suckle you till you begged me." He said passionately.

"You are being difficult." She said breathing hard.

"No. I am being honest. Do you still weep for me Mizuki? I remember just seeing you and you would be slick already. Did thoughts of me make you in need?" Renshu asked as he laid her back.

"Hai. I would hope to see you in battle. I would hope you would take me." She said as he reached up to hold her jaw.

"Take you away or make love to you? Did you enjoy how this wraith took you in your physical and spiritual?" He asked breathing hard.

"Hai." She managed.

"I would shake in anticipation much like now." He stated.

He was slowly drawing the strap of her night gown down to reveal her breasts and she was staring up at him.

"I am going to make your spider weak and climax over and over. I am going to make him feel you as I bring you to rapture." He murmured as he leaned his head down and barely licked a tip.

"He is bound to you too?" Mizuki asked in a quaking voice.

"Yes. I want you as much as he does and I will take him to have you. I can move this time." He whispered.

He wrapped his lips around her whole areola and suckled it with abandon. Mizuki's eyes widened and he was very much into pleasuring a female. She knew he was feeding but it felt so good and she was weeping. She pulled up the hem of her night gown and he gently spread her thighs. He slipped fingers into her slick channel and Mizuki was in heaven it seemed. He released her tit and lifted his head. His eyes were milky at the moment and he was in a raging lust.

"I love you. I will beg your forgiveness forever for hurting you. I wanted our son so badly. I wanted to hold you both so many times." He admitted.

Her mahogany eyes were crimson and she stared at him. He lifted his fingers and he licked at wetness.

"Tell me what you want." She said shutting her eyes.

"I want you like I wanted you then." Renshu murmured.

He used his own hands to disrobe himself and she peered at him through lidded eyes. He pulled her into his lap and she made a noise.

"If you are succubus then you need to be succubus. Watch as I take you." He begged.

She opened her eyes and she looked down. She bit her lips as Renshu pulled her down on his member. She fought the urge to close her eyes and he cried out.

"You were made for me. This body was designed for mine." He murmured.

"So good." Mizuki groaned.

"Yes. Always so beautiful. You are so beautiful and I shall spend all my days trying to beg your forgiveness. Do you feel that?" He asked clutching her shoulders and he pressed his lips to her sternum.

"Kamis!" She ground out.

Renshu looked over and Karu was there. His eyes were blazing red and he watched the kumo prince as he barely moved inside of her. Karu was ready to buckle and he was wondering what the hell he had done when he demanded this bond. Renshu continued to stare at him as he hit Mizuki in the same spot over and over. She was climaxing and he was stopping himself. Karu was hissing softly and he stared up at him.

"What are you doing to me?" He rasped.

"Showing you what you wanted. This is a Shouten mating. This is what it is and what you shall have. You fight it spider." Renshu said passionately.

"I need more." Karu gasped.

"Then shut up." The wraith chuckled.

Mizuki was caught up in the mind blowing releases and she had ended up clawing Renshu's back. She made out Karu who dragged himself to the bed. Karu pressed behind Renshu and leaned forward to capture Mizuki's mouth. The Shouten felt the spider's need and he suddenly phased out. Mizuki fell forward and she ended up taking over. She was growling into Karu's mouth as they mated their tongues. The flurry of passion played out and the shape shifting female was barely conscious. Karu lifted his hand to her face and he was beyond exhausted.

"He was in me." He whispered.

"Me too." She whispered back.

"What have I done?" He asked to his longtime love.

"Made us all one." Mizuki stated.

"I…but…he…" he stammered.

"Shhh. It is okay Karu. Sleep." She said kissing him softly.

"I know him now." He whispered.

"Hai." Mizuki whispered.

"I would die for him as I would you." Karu stated in a sleep filled tone.

"Sleep love." She said kissing him again.

He passed out and his mind had been overwhelmed. She stood up on shaky legs and made her way into the living room. Renshu was there and he was breathing hard. He looked at her and he closed the distance. He jerked her to him and sank his fangs into her neck. She groaned heavily as he took in much needed blood. He slowly lifted his lips and pressed them to her ear.

"I am going to your father and I am going to make him stronger then Sanra." He whispered fiercely.

"How?" She asked stunned.

"I am going to turn him into a deadly weapon." He said kissing her passionately.

She was overwhelmed in everything and he was so passionate about everything at the moment. He pulled back and stared at her face.

"I will protect him unto death as well. I see what it is in his soul. He is a beautiful person." Renshu stated.

"Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"We are unusual but we will be a family. The four of us will be a family and you will be our center." He stated as he kissed each cheek and then her lips.

She nodded and he kissed her forehead. He phased out and she stood there in a daze.

Yhea was bitching and he had been in shock at how strong his adopted grandfather had been. He was also sure he had stolen powers from other daemons. There was just no explanation for several of his abilities. He had no clue how that was possible for a Shouten but it appeared so. Jao was working on him and he grunted.

"Oh hush!" Jao snapped.

"It hurts like a son of a bitch!" Yhea snarled.

"Yes I am sure it does. There it looks as if you will get well. Now I must help Renshu." The healer stated.

"How is your son?" Yhea actually asked.

"Small and I watch him closely." He said softly.

"The Arrancar should be put to death." His clan leader's son said.

"Yes well the Arrancar sired Shiyomi. I would love to have him killed but it would hurt my beautiful and wonderful wife." Jao said.

Yhea nodded and he watched Jao leave his room. He got up carefully and he walked into Renshu's room. The younger man was resting and he seemed blissful. Jao was looking him over and he woke.

"You wounds look much better Renshu. It seems as though you will be fine." He said nodding.

"Yes I believe I shall be fine. Thank you very much Jao. How is your son?" Renshu asked.

"He gets a little stronger every day." Jao stated.

"Your wife is a great mother." He said softly.

"Yes, I believe so as well. I am off for now." He said as he bowed and left the room.

"So Renshu it seems you are getting better much more quickly. It seems as though Maec's attacks may not be quite as deadly to you." Yhea stated.

"No perhaps not. I have things to do Yhea." He said growling.

"Gonna go do your lovely new lover and her boys?" Yhea asked smirking.

"I am in love with Mizuki and if it means having an intense alliance with Soren and Karu then so be it." Renshu stated haughtily.

"You might find you like them a lot though." Yhea snickered.

"I am not you!" Renshu hissed.

"I like who I like be it male or female. I am not necessarily drawn to gender but to their inner being. You should rethink your priorities." Yhea stated walking away.

"Well her soul is gorgeous!" Renshu hissed.

Yhea waved and Renshu snorted. He understood the idea of duality but he did not partake. Karu's soul was bothering him though. The man's inner person was glorious and he was something. It was strange for him to even think something like this but he just dismissed it.

Asuna was lying on her stomach and Nobu was working his old venoms and salves into her skin to work the scars off of her skin. It stung and smelled bad. Grimmjow had shown up and he had slammed her against the wall as he made passionate love to her. He told her that she better get used to the idea of him being around again because her neko boy was back. Haruya had gone absolutely nuts when he had seen his Chichi. Her half Arrancar son was with his father now and it was good. She had refrained from saying anything and he had not asked. She figured he would go on a killing spree. Hwan had been drifting back and forth and his memories were becoming stronger. He had openly wept at Shezmu's tomb and she had been devastated to see it. Anupu was not told as of yet but Hwan was getting quite antsy. He wanted to talk with his son but she cautioned him against it; especially since she now carried Anupu's sibling. It did not sit well with him and he would go into rages. It was so strange to see him as such but he said the memories had come flooding out completely. She realized it was the "actual meeting" but before their souls knew of each other and they had reacted. Nobu worked his salves and Hwan walked in. He kept his mouth shut and he was just the adopted son of Tekeshi around everyone else.

"Hello my lady. How do you fare?" He asked.

"I am getting rid of these scars Hwan. How are you?" She asked in return.

"I am well. Hello Doctor Nobu." He smiled and his amethyst eyes were smiling.

"Hello. There Asuna. They have to sit back there for a bit. It will work just give it a little time." Nobu said softly kissing the back of her neck.

Nobu let the noxious substances sit on her back and Hwan wrinkled his nose.

"I have no idea how you stand the smell." He said sitting.

"I ignore it." She chuckled softly.

"How do you feel?" He asked palming her cheek.

"I feel okay at the moment. No, I still do not think it is a good idea you speak to Anupu." Asuna stated gently.

"I cannot tell my own pup that the soul of his father moved on?" He growled.

"Hwan, he will not see the Pharaoh Narmer but a young and arrogant inu upstart okay? Anupu has lived a long time and we have had a relationship on and off for years." She said softly.

"You ask me to deny my son and you will ask me to deny this one as well?" He asked growling.

"No. I did not say that. I was Akana at one time Hwan. I know how disconcerting it is. I know how it is to remember a whole other life and it really happened but this life is your life now not Narmer." She stated.

"But it happened! What happened between you and me happened!" He growled.

"Hai it did. It happened and it was so beautiful. Now I have a very special pup within me." Asuna murmured.

"Hai and you should go back. Have you thought perhaps he should be born in the past? Perhaps he should be raised then and he could help us now?" He asked.

"Pardon me? Are you suggesting I give up my pup?" She asked growling.

"Hai but give him to me! I would raise him. You of course would have to come for him before the sacking of Thebes." Hwan said pacing.

"What you suggest is insane! Why would I give up my pup? I realize I stay busy and I stay away at times but I love my children and I would separate myself from one for anything!" She snarled.

Hwan kneeled near her head and held her cheeks within his palms.

"Who else better to raise our son then his father? I am not requesting to steal our pup Asuna. I want him badly. I want him here but damnit we both know what this pup is. He will be stronger then Anupu ever was." Hwan stated.

"Anupu is your son as well!" She said exasperated.

"I know that! Do not make this more difficult please." He sighed.

"I am not making it difficult, you are! I will not give up my son for anything! He may be powerful but I am not going to sit here and use that as way to defeat my enemies." She hissed.

"This pup was made in love; what is more powerful then that Asuna? Tell me?" He asked frowning.

"I expect service from my children the same as you did yours Hwan but damnit this is just a little much." Asuna stated sitting up.

"How long does that stuff have to sit there?" Hwan asked wrinkling his nose.

"Awhile." She snapped.

"Think about what I have said. You could not have found a more understanding man of what you are." He said as he lifted her knuckles and kissed them.

He slowly stepped back and bowed. She closed her eyes and she was furious with him for even suggesting she give up her child. Nobu came in after awhile and he began to clean off the mixture.

"It looks perfect Asuna. It worked well." He said.

"Good. I hated having a reminder what the evil whore did." Asuna growled.

"Were you and inu arguing?" He asked.

"Not really." She lied.

"Asuna, you can tell me. I know you carry. I can hear the little man in there." He chuckled.

"I forget you have such acute senses. Hai I am with pup. When I say; I mean an inu pup." She said looking up.

"Well good. Hwan?" He asked.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Okay. Well my dear there you go. Look in the mirror." He said softly.

She stood up and turned to look at her back. The scars were gone but the skin was slightly irritated from the treatment. Asuna looked at Nobu and smiled. He grinned as well and she neared him. She fell against him and he kissed her passionately. She was more then grateful and she felt so much lighter now that the evidence of Sanra's cruelty was gone.

* * *

She was in Seoul and she went to Hwan's modest but expensive apartment. He opened the door for her and he looked at her with a pensive expression. She could not believe how beautiful he was.

"You have come to tell me to go to hell and that you are going to have our pup here where the danger from the wraiths is greater but you will not think of our babe." He said crossing his arms.

She snarled in fury at him and glared at his arrogant statement. He kept his face calm and she was a mess.

"You are asking me to give up my child!!!" She screamed at him.

"For his own safety and for yours too!" He yelled back.

"I cannot do that Hwan. I cannot give up my son. I care not what I have to do to protect him but I will. How dare you ask me to give him up." She said stomping away.

"What about me? You walked away and I had no idea what the hell happened to you and I was left bereft! Do you not remember how saddened I was?" Hwan demanded.

"As Akana hai I remember the last years you seemed much reserved." She sighed.

"Because yet again I lost my heart and soul but it is fine. Why should you care right?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You are being unfair and underhanded Hwan!" Asuna said getting in his face.

"Am I?" He asked growling loudly.

Their eyes met and it seemed that their yoki attracted each other as well.

"You are still an elemental." She breathed slowly.

"Hai. I am a fire elemental still. I was more powerful before but I am still fairly young too this time." He said cupping her cheeks.

"What do I say?" She stated staring at his unusual eyes.

"Tell me the truth. Tell me you are pupped and that you became overwhelmed. Tell me you want this pup so badly you are willing to kill for him. That is the truth." Hwan stated.

She was shaking and she realized he had talked her into at least going back into the past. He was a consummate speaker and he kissed her. Things were just so damn complicated that it made her head spin.

She again stood in Ancient Egypt and she knew he would be devastatingly angry. She ported into the palace and she went silently to his chambers. The guards on his door recognized her and they bowed low. She bowed in return and one went inside. She waited and she had masked her condition. Narmer came out within minutes and he stared at her.

"You have returned. I am surprised." He said crossing his arms.

"I am sorry. I grew scared." She stated.

"You grew scared? What frightened you Asuna? You were afraid of my emotion or the fact I acted on them?" Narmer asked in anger.

"It is not a simple thing I am here. There are things and situations that you cannot understand." Asuna said softly.

"Okay. Fine then. I give you my mark and you run away. That makes a male inpu feel really good. Be gone with you then. I have no need of a woman who detests me." He said growling.

"I am pupped." She said suddenly.

He turned and stared at her. He neared her suddenly and she unmasked her scents. He scented her juncture and he was hit with the scent of a unique individual that smelled of both him and her. He could also scent that it was male and the power coming off of aura was incredible.

"You left because I pupped you?" He asked growling.

"No. I left because I was scared." Asuna stated in a low voice.

"Of what? Tell me!" He barked.

"I was scared of my feelings for you. Not because of feeling them but because who I know and who I was." She said wringing her hands.

"My chambers now." Narmer said guiding her by the elbow.

They entered and she looked at him. He turned and he waited.

"I know both Anupu and Shezmu in my future. I knew Shezmu very well and I gave him pup named Judafre." She explained.

He blinked and it was sinking in what she was saying. Narmer stared at her as she paced.

"Who are you in this court?" He demanded.

"The High Priestess Akana." She whispered.

Narmer was shocked and he back stepped. He sat down on a low settee and stared up at her. She felt badly and he was staring out.

"I have taken my son's wife?" He asked in disbelief.

"Shezmu is gone in my era." She said looking down.

"My son is dead?" He asked trembling.

"He died trying to save my life. He asked for me not to interfere. He stated he had lived long enough." Asuna whispered in a near agony.

He made a noise and his eyes were stinging with unshed tears.

"Anupu is alive. I know Anupu well." Asuna stated softly.

"Is he happy?" Narmer asked.

"He says he is. He is a father too. He and my cousin Akemi were mated for a little while and she bore him two sons. He also adopted her daughter from a previous mating and her name is Kasuna." She said making her own troubled noise.

"I am sorry. I understand now. You should go." He said shaking.

"Narmer there is more but it matters not." She said sitting by him.

"Why do we feel this thing if you have and I am…by the Gods!" He whined.

"I have your pup within me. I was told that I needed to tell you and that you would understand. Tell me you understand." Asuna said watching his eyes.

"By Ra I want this pup more then I can say Asuna but I am worse then scum for what I have done!" He said horrified.

"How so?" She asked perplexed.

"I would never steal my son's mate. I care not how beautiful or perfect you are!" He stated horrified.

"Narmer please look at me." Asuna said pressing her forehead to his.

He stared into her eyes and his were tortured. He suddenly grabbed her and she was surprised. She ended up with her back against the wall and the linen of her dress around her waist. He was moving hard and fast as he kissed her for all it was worth. She was shocked and in a spin as he brought them both over the edge quickly. He was panting harshly as he buried his nose in her juncture.

"Forgive me. My Gods forgive me." He whispered.

"It is not them Narmer. We have created a very special being here." She said pressing his hand to her belly.

"Yes." He stated almost in awe.

"I was asked to give him up to you and let you raise him but I cannot do that." Asuna muttered.

"Why? You have fierce enemies in your era. It only makes sense for me to raise him here and train him." Narmer stated.

"How can I leave my pup?" She demanded.

"To keep him safe. If his aura is this strong now; what do you think he will be like as he grows?" He asked.

"He will be powerful. I imagine he will be a force to be reckoned with." She replied.

"Asuna, my eldest is only half of me. He is my strongest pup and he is only half of what I am. I come from two inferno inpu." He said softly.

"You cannot ask me to give him up. I cannot do that." She said as tears stung her eyes.

"I cannot have him away either! What do you suggest?" Narmer asked,

"You do not have to be away from him! You are there." She growled.

"Oh." He said dumbfounded.

"Why come here then to tell me if I am there? Do I know?" He asked making her look at him.

"It is you but you have been reborn." She said sighing.

"I pass on? I see. I wished you to bring him back here until I die." He stated as if he heard this sort of thing all the time.

"I just told you that you die." She said.

"Yes but you also tell me I am reborn. Odd idea to me but it seems what happens. What does it matter if I die? This is only a body. My ka is what matters." He said stepping back.

She blinked in shock and he was pacing.

"We both wish our pup desperately and we both do not wish to be away from him. What other motives do I have?" He demanded.

"You want him grown by my era." She said testily.

"It is a sound idea." Narmer stated.

"Again I am away from my pup!" She snarled.

"You can come here anytime. You can be with him any time. You changed history every time you step into this era. You can be a part of his life but he will gain memories as you keep coming back or is it he has them already?" He asked confused.

"No idea exactly. You expect to just have him and me walk away?" She demanded.

"Yes." He said glaring.

"Oh you have got to be kidding. I am still part inu Narmer. I am a bitch and you expect me to walk away from a babe that I bear?" She growled rather loudly.

"I expect you to use your head! I expect you to do what is best for our child. I saw what those creatures did to you and you are telling me that you would willingly put our son in danger?" He asked with a growl too.

"That is not fair and you know it!" Asuna said shaking.

"You realize we are fighting over our pup? We are fighting over his future? We both love this being and he is not even born." Narmer stated.

"Hai! You do not have to carry him. You do not have to get fat and deal with the aches, pains, and inconviences." She snarled.

"You are right and I do not but you carry someone in you that I shall love with all my heart and being. I shall name him a prince amongst princes here and he will want for nothing." He said passionately.

"Except his mother!" Asuna snapped.

"You have those that mind your children besides their sires? You must have an army for a household." Narmer pointed out.

"I do." She nodded.

"Then how is it any different for a pharaoh? Why should your own lifestyle be different from mine or vice versa?" He asked bluntly.

"Because you ask me to know him not!" She said exasperated.

"I ask we keep him safe. I also ask that he may be of help to his family and his mother. Asuna, he will be an extremely powerful being. He is not just a pup. He is a double elemental. I have NEVER heard of such but he is." Narmer stated.

"I know what he is and what he shall be. I resent that we consider him a tool against our enemies." She said clenching her fists.

"We know how he was conceived Asuna. It was not done purposely but he is here and I am sure he will not want his mother further harmed by these beasts!!!" He hissed.

She realized he had cornered her and she threw up her hands. He was going to raise their pup and she was horrified that she agreed with him even a little.

"Will you have him here?" He asked nearing her.

"I would rather have him in my era. The medicine is much further along and I have a tendency for issue with pregnancy." Asuna sighed softly.

"We are not unsophisticated bumpkins Asuna." He snorted.

"One of my mates is a renowned physician okay?" She said in annoyance.

"Very good but I hope you may try to give birth here." Narmer said taking her hands.

"Do not push it." She said glaring.

"You are stunning when you are angry." He said suggestively licking along her ear.

"Do not try to sweet talk me Narmer." She said trying to growl.

"Mhmm." He stated in her ear.

"Kamis." She uttered.

Somehow they ended up on his bed and he ended up kissing and licking along every inch of her skin. He marveled at her newly healed skin and their union was passionate. Narmer was in awe of the fact that he was having a pup with her and his lips lingered on her belly. He wondered what his son would look like and finally fell asleep with dreams of a small inpu pup with golden eyes.

Alum was busy trying to connect with the ancient ones. It was damn near impossible and it was damn near impossible to see them. Occasionally one would break through and taunt those that were lowly as they referred to the Shouten and the empusae. Maec had ordered something difficult and he was in the ancient stone circle that the mortals called Stonehenge. It was a mystical place that converged the planes. It was a gateway but one that very few had the ability to work let alone contact the ancients. He sighed and he really was not one of those that could. Maec could but the wraith king was also injured pretty badly. Maec dallied in the black arts and he "stole" other abilities from other daemons; he killed them of course and sacrificed them to the gods and it was always a gruesome affair. He stiffened when he felt an empusae and he turned to see one standing against a stone.

"Now what is a lowly Shouten doing here?" She asked.

"I was ordered here by my ruler succubus." He said almost fearfully.

"I was communing when I felt your filthy presence. You are not wanted." She said smirking cruelly.

"Maec tr'Awnhi worships here as well." Alum said.

"Good for him. You think I am afraid of one little Shouten. Go home wraith and tell your king to stay off the British Isles if he knows what is good for him." She sneered.

"Who are you?" Alum demanded.

"I am Annaka Novak. You call me a succubus but it is so far from the truth." She said nearing him.

"You are ekimmu?" He asked shocked.

"Very good. Yes, I am on this plane and yes, I am solid. Are you in fear?" She asked nearing him.

"Yes." He said stepping back.

"You should. My child cries out to me and I find that odd. One as powerful as my Danika should not call out for her mother." She said baring long, sharp fangs.

Her hair was dark gold and her eyes were a strange green. Her eyes held something unnatural and really quite cold. She grabbed his jaw and he screamed in pain. His veins could be seen as something raced along his system and he was rasping for breath.

"Others will come and they may choose to spare you worthless creatures but I shall not. Die." She growled.

Alum fell dead on the ground and his eyes were completely white. His skin was sunken in and she stared down in disgust. She had to find her child that she barely knew and find out what the hell power could possibly take down a member of the Novak house. She stepped out into the night and her skin had a luminescent quality to it. She sneered at the mortals and the other daemons and she simply stepped into another time. It was quite different then what she was used to and she stared out. She felt auras of other empusae and she decided to investigate. There was a huge palace and she walked along as if she belonged there. She saw the being she had felt and she stared at a raven haired beauty with extremely light brown eyes. Augusta stared at a being that she had no idea what she was and she stood her ground.

"You are a succubus." Annka stated.

"Partly but not that I choose to claim. What are you and what are you doing in my home?" Augusta asked in a temper.

"I am an ekimmu and I have come because you young ones are making fool of yourselves. Who are you?" Annka asked walking straight up to her.

Augusta was pressed against a wall and Annka could feel tremendous power within her. It was Novak power and she lowered her fangs to her neck. Augusta was trying like hell to will her away and Annka chuckled in an amused tone.

"You are a relation of mine. I am Annka Novak." She purred.

"I am Augusta Elizaveta Orlovich." She hissed.

"I know not your name beautiful little girl. Who is your mother?" Annka demanded.

"The whore that birthed me is named Danika." She snarled.

"You are my grand child. How very fortunate. Where is my wayward child?" She asked huskily.

"Not a fucking clue and if I did I would kill her." Augusta hissed in hatred.

"I see she follows a path of abandonment. It is typical." She laughed.

"It is not one I followed." Augusta said shoving Annka away.

"What bothers you child; the fact that your mother was powerful and sought power or you wanted mommy?" She taunted.

"You bitch!" She snarled.

"Perhaps. Empusae do typically not love creatures. You must be an oddity. We are monsters and we prey upon the very life forces of other creatures. Do you hold yourself to ridiculous standards?" She asked running fine claws through her hair.

"If you are ekimmu then how are you here?" Augusta demanded.

"By sheer will. There are those of us who are more powerful then others. We do not just fade into Terre de Brume." She said holding her jaw.

"Your daughter is a monster and I will help destroy her." The Western Lady snarled.

"Danika is smart and she knows what true power is. You are a fool for denying your heritage. I can help you with that." She laughed.

"I would rather die." Augusta said in hatred.

"Perhaps that will happen." Annka laughed.

Annka heard growling and she turned. There stood another succubus hybrid female and she was snarling. This one had silver hair and nearly the same eyes as Augusta. Annka watched the female and she was neared.

"Who are you?" She asked delighted.

"I am Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing and you handle my lady mother ekimmu. I do not take kindly to it." She growled.

"Really? What are you going to do?" Annka laughed.

-Mother move! - Asuna pathed.

Augusta ported out suddenly and Asuna unleashed a huge Supaida Nami. Annka was shocked at the sheer strength of it and she was slammed through the thick wall of the palace. She stood up amongst the rubble and watched the woman unleash a sword of some sorts and she realized that this creature was an elemental like her own daughter. She grinned and she appeared in front of her.

"You are the one she is afraid of." She whispered.

"If you mean Danika then hai. She has much to fear for when I get through with her she will not even be a memory." Asuna stated with malice.

"You are utterly delightful. You have power little one. You have much power and I bet you can see us can you not?" Annka asked smirking.

"It matters not. You trespass here ekimmu." She said in a threatening manner.

"Oh I go where I wish. You two are family and I shall make myself acquainted." She said laughing.

"You threaten us and then you say you will make yourself at home? Are you insane?" Asuna asked in anger.

Annka was suddenly in front of her and the speed in which she moved was unreal. She ran fingers along Asuna's jaw and she looked fascinated with her.

"Danika is terrified of you. She wants you dead." She purred.

"The feeling is mutual." She barked.

"How utterly fascinating. You have morality." Annka laughed softly.

"I find you lack thereof disturbing." The inu princess snarled.

"Oh I have my own code my darling girl. I do what I choose. If I choose to aid Danika or you remains to be seen. It is not about loyalty or love. It is about power; it seems to me you may have a little more of it then her." She laughed.

"I have no use for a bitch that would turn on me in a heart beat. Your being here is inappropriate and you should leave." She snapped.

"You really want to make an enemy of me great grand child?" She asked frowning.

"I think you do not belong here. I think you are on the wrong plane and you have no business dealing with the infants as you call us." Asuna stated as Dakkasou began to leak from her claws.

"My you know much. Who do you know?" Annka asked tracing a stripe on her cheek.

"No one. Leave or I will make you leave." She growled out.

"I will leave on my accord but know this darling dear. I will watch and I will decide who I want to save. It may not be you." She laughed as she suddenly faded away.

Asuna was enraged at her audacity and Augusta was shaking. The sheer raw power that the creature displayed was disconcerting to them both; mother and daughter stared at each other. Sesshomaru walked down the hall and he saw his eldest pup. He blinked at her and she at him.

"What was the aura?" He asked in his rich baritone.

"I believe I just met my grandmere." Augusta stated.

"Pardon? You have one?" He asked with a raised brow.

"It seems so beloved. She seemed impressed with Asuna and annoyed with me." She said smirking.

"Mother please." Asuna stated rolling her eyes.

"Do not dare roll your eyes at me young woman! I am still twice your age." Augusta snorted.

"Yes mother. She is ekimmu my lord. They are basically ancient wraiths or empusae which is either a succubus or incubus." She stated to her sire.

"What did she want here?" He asked.

"She said she was looking for Danika." Augusta mumbled.

"Augusta, please come to the study now." He commanded.

"Hai Sesshomaru." She sighed.

"I am going to Britain to search out something. I will be in touch. If you see another Shouten or ekimmu call me on my cell phone." Asuna stated.

"Hai." Augusta nodded.

Asuna ported out to Stonehenge like Ruval had told her to several months before. She was running her hands upon one of the massive stones and it was filled with ancient power and magic. She shivered and she knew that this was a gateway into Terre de Brume. If Annka could corporealize at will then that meant that Ruval could as well if he knew how. She was actually quite creeped out by the area and the instinct to leave the area hit her. She was so busy and caught up in the feelings that she did not feel another presence.

"Quite ancient it is here. How very good to see you again." She heard from behind her.

She turned and there stood Drostan. His pale countenance was perusing her and she growled.

"Down mammal. I felt your obnoxious aura and I came to speak. I tire of your family's interference in my revenge and I tire of your interference with keeping me from the woman I want." He stated with crossed arms.

"You seriously think I would allow you to destroy Amedeo and take my cousin?" Asuna asked scoffing.

"Amedeo owes me for stealing my wife! You on the other hand are nothing to me and your death would be no great thing." He growled.

"Listen reptile; Akemi hates you with a passion. She hates that you even exist. You are the cause of misery and you still want her? You cannot make her love her." She said laughing.

"I know given the chance she could." He snarled.

"Please. She has the devotion of a dragon kami. Do you seriously think she would lower herself to care for the likes of you? Tianlong was an emperor and good man. You are nothing but a dark, dank whole which no goodness comes." She stated with conviction.

Drostan was in a nasty temper and he suddenly moved. She suddenly found herself backhanded and thrown against a stone and she was surprised. Pain erupted in her back and his blue eyes held malice. He looked quite reptilian at the moment and he raised his hand. His hand was completely changed into scaled claws and he slashed across her chest. The venom was instant and she was gasping in pain and for breath.

"Die bitch. You will not keep me from Akemi anymore." He said maliciously.

She slid down the stone and she was almost dry heaving. Her mind was muddled and the pain was horrendous. Drostan was a vicious bastard and she did not have enough energy to port far. She was shaking in a cold sweat and she went to the nearest youkai she knew of; the ga. She ported within the shrouded cocoon city and she fell. Her vision was swimming and she heard shouts. Blood was oozing down her chest and she could see booted feet and she looked up. She could not tell which twin it was and she tried to speak.

"Asuna?" Kenomaru said kneeling.

"Wyvern. Deadly." She rasped.

"Get the healer now! Get Saaya!" He commanded.

He picked her up and even he could smell the venom. It was a putrid smell and he ported them to his bedroom. He laid her on his bed and his daughter ran into his room.

"Mother!" She cried.

"The healer should be here soon. Get your sister or brother now! We need this venom to make anti-venom." Kenomaru stated.

"Brother what is the ruckus? What is _she_ doing here?" Menomaru asked as he walked in.

"Shut up brother! Saaya go! Menomaru do you know where some modern wyverns hale from?" His twin asked.

"Yes. They still congregate near here." He said rolling his eyes.

"Then go now!" Kenomaru snarled.

Saaya was gone and she returned to the cocoon with Shinobu. Her brother immediately began working and he was shaking as he worked on healing her. Menomaru returned as well with a wyvern that was snarling and hissing. It was a female and Shinobu stood.

"You give me some venom or I will rip you open now!" He snarled.

The female shrunk back and she released some venom in his pestle and he was working at dizzying speeds. He pulled his mother up a little and he poured the vile concoction down her throat. She choked and after several minutes she passed out. Shinobu looked around and he was surprised his mother was here.

"Why is my Haha here ga?" He demanded.

"She appeared suddenly and the Gods know who Asuna pissed off this time." Kenomaru snorted.

Saaya made a noise and Menomaru glowered. Shinobu got in the ga lord's face and he growled.

"I am not afraid of you ga. I will rip your wings off of you and shove them down your fucking throat!" He snapped.

"Shinobu please brother!" Saaya cried.

"Sister! Your fathers are arrogant bastards who have used our mother ill! Do not defend them!" Shinobu hissed.

"You have helped her and now get out." The ga lord stated.

"Not without my Haha." He stated.

"No. She will answer my questions and then I will send her on her way spider. Now get the hell out. Brother get this thing out of here as well." Kenomaru said indicating the wyvern female.

"Papa." Saaya tried to say.

"Get your sibling out of here. I would speak to your mother alone." He snapped.

"Yessir." She said softly.

"Saaya!" Shinobu growled.

"Come on Shinobu." She said taking his hand and porting them both.

Kenomaru stared down at her and his heart was constricting. The bed sank in beside her and she weakly opened her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It was for Saaya." He said stiffly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What did you tango with now?" He asked.

"King of wyvern. Name is Drostan." She said rolling to her back.

"You pissed him off?" Kenomaru demanded.

"He wants Akemi and wishes to kill someone I love." She retorted.

"Who would that be?" He demanded.

"Amedeo." She said closing her eyes.

Tears leaked from the corners of her brown orbs and he watched her. He grew jealous and angry as she cried silently.

"And for whom do you shed tears for Asuna? Who?" He growled.

"You! I shed them for you bastard." She said rolling away.

"Do not do that Asuna. Do not act as if you care." He scoffed.

She tried to get up and he pushed her down. His jade hair fell down around them and she blinked up at him.

"Gods you are so damn beautiful. I hate you but I still love you so damn much." He stated as he stared down at her.

"Shut up!" She snarled.

"Fine." He said harshly.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. She was shocked and angry but his lips teased hers. She began groaning and Kenomaru pulled back. He stared at her wounds and then at her face. Something passed over his face and he hiked up the long, narrow silk skirt she wore. It happened so fast and he slipped inside of her. He had to hold himself back from falling on her and he was in ecstasy.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

"Taking you. Hold on." He commanded.

He rolled them and she gasped as he became buried in her deeper. She shut her eyes tightly and he was breathing harder. He gripped her hips and rotated her. She cried out and she could feel him.

"This is how you should be. You should be sitting astride as I hit you deeply." He grunted.

"No talking." She whined.

"I will talk if I wish. You grip me like a glove." He taunted.

"Why are we doing this?" Asuna gasped.

"I am so tired of loving you and not being able to do a damn thing about it. I know you are in pain my love. Let me guide you." He moaned.

Her eyes were bleeding red and he was moving her in a slow semi circle and she was close to completely letting loose.

"I love her as my own flesh and blood child but I wish everyday that I could have gotten you with my child. I would have made you bear me a son and daughter." He said arching hips so that he hit her harder.

"I am going to…" She gasped.

"Then do not stop yourself. I want to feel your release as you flood me. Do it." He said in an erotic tone.

She whimpered and threw her head back as she had intense spasms around his girth. He held himself back and he rolled them again. He slowly pulled back and she groaned and Asuna felt his lips travel up her belly and then the underside of one breast.

"Asuna, I want a child of your body. I want my own child of your body." He said as he feverishly began to suckle a nipple.

"Why are you doing this? Kenomaru what are you doing?" She asked rolling her head as her body was wracked with pleasure.

"Sweet. You are sweet." He growled softly.

"Ga!" She whimpered.

"Yes inu." He stated as he opened her thighs wide.

She lifted her head a little and he worked himself back inside of slowly. She was quivering around him already and he watched her face.

"Say something." He moaned.

"Still love you bastard." She groaned as she thrashed under him.

"Yes. I love you. Asuna open your eyes woman. Let me gaze upon your face again as you orgasm around me." He grunted.

She did open her eyes and she was gasping harsher as he moved quickly then slowed it up. He was trying to get a maximum response and her body was seized in powerful shudders of pleasure washing over her and through him. He moaned out and growled as they culminated simultaneously. Her claws had scored down his back and he was shaking in the aftermath. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her passionately and she felt foolish. He could sense her emotions and he was furious. She made him look at her and his eyes simmered.

"There is much anger between us. There is much that has been said and done. How can you expect it to just go away?" She asked.

"I know not. I know I cannot get over us. I cannot give up on you. I am a fool too." He said snapping.

She locked her legs around his hips and he stared at her. She bucked her hips against him and he groaned. His arms began to shake as she moved more.

"Too sensitive!" He whined.

"You talk too much ga. You have always talked too much." She snapped.

"Oh hell. I am going to…Asuna!" He cried out as he had to grip her upper shoulders.

She watched his face crumple and he growled again forcefully. He did collapse against her and she made a pained noise.

"Sorry. Gods where did you learn that?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Empusae yoki." She yawned.

"It may take me a little while to desensitize." Kenomaru stated numbly.

She was in a mood and she watched his face contort over and over as she squeezed her muscles on him. It was a game they used to play and he was shaking harder.

"You evil bitch." He whined.

"You are the one who had to engage me as such. Pay up." She snorted.

"Oh Gods." He said burying his nose in her juncture.

Kenomaru was under powerful spasms and he held onto her. This was not what she had expected to happen but she was in no shape to go anywhere at he moment.

Asuna had stirred and she was sore. Kenomaru was asleep beside her and they had made love so many times that it boggled her mind. She was not kindly disposed towards him but he was beautiful and addicting. She was also still in love with him. She went to his closets and began to rifle through his things.

"Where do you plan on going?" He asked sleepily.

"I need to get back to that stone circle Kenomaru." She sighed.

"I will go with you." He said sitting up.

His skin was pale and she watched him stand. She looked away quickly and he laughed.

"Why do you do that? You have always shied away from looking at me like this." He stated.

"Kenomaru stop." Asuna blushed.

He took her hand and ran it over his chest and then down his stomach. She watched his face and he was amused.

"You are such a sexual creature but with me you become shy. Why is that?" He demanded.

"I do not know. You are beautiful and our history is so damn convoluted." She said breathing hard.

"I think it is the fact that I pursued you. I think it is that I wanted you so badly." Kenomaru said bluntly.

She said nothing and she slipped on a silk shirt and some silk pants. He did the same and he pulled his long jade hair into a pony tail. She ported them to Stonehenge and she walked around the circle. She was feeling many things again and she was shocked.

"There are ekimmu all over the place." She whispered.

"Can you see them?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I see their auras some. Some are more powerful then others and some are very angry." She said surprised.

"Why would they be angry?" The moth lord asked.

"I do not know. Something has stirred them up." She said looking around.

She was suddenly thrown backwards and slammed into a stone and Kenomaru was shocked. She struggled with an invisible force and she was straining.

"I am not here to bother anyone!" She yelled.

"What is happening?" He yelled to her.

"This one is angry. He blames me for something." She said and she concentrated and let loose a huge gust of energy.

The aura disappeared and Asuna stared at her hands horrified. She had unleashed a blackish energy and she was shaking. Kenomaru watched her and she was staring behind him.

"Did you really think I could not come here?" She heard.

"You bastard!" Asuna shrieked.

"It took much effort and I am weak but I will conqueror you. The fact that the Gods are put out suggest that they know something is up as well." Maec stated.

"How?" She said shaking in rage.

"Oh it is my secret. Who is this?" He asked in a bored tone.

"I am Lord Kenomaru Shouten." The Moth lord stated in a haughty tone.

"I see. Well you are in my way." Maec stated stepping forward and shoving needle thin claws through his side.

Asuna screamed and the ga went down. His pale countenance was now even paler. She unleashed a huge nami and Maec had to phase out but he appeared behind her. She whirled and pressed her hands to his chest and he was thrown backwards into a stone and smashed into it hard.

"You are growing in your powers. Damn." He cursed.

"Kenomaru!" She said cradling his head.

"Unhand him Isha!" Maec said in a crazed tone.

"Rot you sorry bastard." Asuna screamed.

She felt another aura and Maec snarled in agony and he had to phase away. She was shocked and she saw the silhouette of Ruval in the background. He blinked his nearly navy eyes and she was shocked to see him after all the time that had passed.

-Ruval! - She pathed.

-You took too long coming here! - He cried in her mind.

-I am sorry. I am so sorry. What did you do to him? - She asked in his head.

-I was only able to stun him. He is a powerful infant. Take the other and go; this whole area is full and they are angry. - He stated.

-What have I done? - Asuna pathed.

-There have been deaths. Many, many deaths here and Annka has left Terre de Brume. - He pathed in return.

-You know her? - She asked.

-Yes. I know of her. She is powerful and she can be cruel. - He pathed.

-Ruval, I need you right now. I need your help. Annka is my great grandmere it seems. She is searching for Danika who is my grandmere. Danika is my sworn enemy. - She stated in his mind.

-How do you suggest I help you? - He pathed distressed.

-She is here! You can certainly do the same. - Asuna pathed urgently.

-I am not her. - Ruval said trying to fade away.

-PLEASE! - She pathed with a pleading tone.

-Go home! I will find you. - He pathed and then he was gone.

Asuna ported herself and Kenomaru to Yamasaki General and she laid him on a gurney. She was shaking and she could not believe that Maec was there. Nurses and doctors converged on the ga lord and she stumbled forward. She was in utter shock at the news and things just had taken a nasty turn.

She was sitting in her Karakura Town home and she was staring out at the river. She was reeling from everything and it was just so damn confusing that she was afraid. Hwan's idea of having this pup in the past seemed to be a brilliant idea and now that Maec was here; she was growing clammy with the idea of facing him. She felt the ghostly presence of Ruval and she turned to see him. It was the middle of the night and he was a shadowy figure behind her.

-You are here. - She pathed.

-Yes. I said I would come. - He stated.

-Ruval, I am afraid at the moment and I do not frighten easily. - She said in his mind.

-There are smaller circles in Scotland and Ireland. You may be able to go there. Stonehenge is just the most powerful. - He said brushing her mind.

-You can come here. I am certain of it! - She pathed to him exasperated.

-I know not how. I am not her. - He said nearing her.

They stared at the other and it dawned on her that the doors to the other plane were becoming thin like they were between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society.

-Ruval, I am certain for some reason you can come here. If Annka can do so with so little effort then perhaps you can with some help. Where do I go in Scotland? - She said in his thoughts.

-Near Glastonbury. - He thought.

-I go now. - She said standing.

He nodded and she ported there. He appeared only moments later. It was still night and she wandered the stone circle. This one was more intact and she could feel a small hum of power here as well. She was wandering the circle feeling for surges in power and she found one spot. She knew it was a small "in between" the land of the "living" and Terre de Brume. She looked over at him and he seemed lost in thought. She jerked her head and he shrugged as he ventured near. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep trance. He felt the touches like he had before and it was heady. He grew curious if he neared the tear in the fabric between the planes. The raw power was deafening and he made himself bear it. He gasped loudly and he stood there except he could see his body solid. He was shaking in the realization that it was her that had pulled him through and she was suddenly on the ground. He picked her up and she looked at him closely. She too had to keep in her breath and she cupped his cheek.

"Your hand is so warm." He hissed softly.

"Hai. Your skin is cold." She whispered.

His skin was pale but his eyes were intensely blue. His face was chiseled and he had a small mole near his right eye. His black hair was super shiny with a bluish tint to it. She could not tell what exactly he had been but he sank to his knees and laid her on the ground.

"I have no idea how you did that." He said tracing her mouth with his fingers.

"Pulled on your aura and channeled the in between. What were you before you were an ekimmu?" She asked softly.

"I was a wraith." He stated in a soulful tone.

"Shouten?" She asked shocked.

"No. There are different types of wraiths. I cannot stop. I am sorry." Ruval whispered.

He leaned over her and he pressed his cool lips to hers. It was insistent and needy as he slowly moved his lips against hers. She moaned softly and he swept his tongue into her warm mouth. He too moaned as he could taste and feel her moist heat of her orifice. Ruval was so wrapped up in tangling his tongue against hers and running his along her fangs. He sucked on her smooth organ and nibbled her lips with abandon as he consumed her fully. Their long conversations had made him want and now he was in a physical form against all odds. He slowly removed the silk pants she wore and their kiss was deep as his fingers brushed her skin. He was in such shock to "feel" everything. He refused to release her lips and every movement was slow in purpose and intent. His own kilt and rough linen shirt was easily removed. Ruval slowly pulled back and Asuna was watching his navy eyes as they were clouded in need. They were brighter then before and he was breathing harder.

"Ruval?" She asked in a soft tone.

"I feel everything. This body is real." He stated staring at her.

"Hai." She murmured.

He was instantly between her thighs and her mouth opened. He was teasing her entrance and he was watching her face.

"No nice." She gasped.

"Sorry. I am almost high with the sensations." He said actually smiling.

He slowly pushed in and she groaned loudly. He had forgotten what it felt like and he stopped. His arms shook and Asuna's mouth was agape as he seemed to be just taking in the sensations.

"Ruval!" She whined.

"I am sorry. It feels so good." He grunted softly.

She actually grabbed his backside and pulled him all the way in. His face showed the euphoria he was experiencing and she shifted underneath him. She groaned a little as he was seated well and stretched her.

"I had a wife." He said in a strained voice.

"You did?" Asuna managed.

"Yes. So long ago. I used to make love to her." He stated in a groan.

He cupped a breast and began to tease the nipple with his fingers. She was squirming at his lazy explorations and he was not moving.

"Ruval!" She cried.

"You wish for me to move?" He asked.

"Kamis hai! Please!" She whimpered.

"You feel so good." Ruval stated.

"Hai you do too but I need more." Asuna said shifting her hips.

He made a strained noise and he suddenly lowered his head. He began to lick the nipple he had been teasing and delicious pleasure began to build in her groin. It was him and she was gasping softly. He continued his decadent sucking and licking and she ruptured surprisingly. He pulled back at that moment and Asuna was thrown in euphoria. She was mewling and begging him right there but he continued to pull back and thrust with unhurried movements. Ruval had only done what was normal for his kind but she was loosing her voice as she cried out and nearly screamed. He felt claws pierce and score this skin but that too was exciting because he could feel. He could feel the body tightening and he quickly buried his fangs in her neck. Asuna's mouth was open but no sound came out. He made a grunting noise as his seed left his body. He held onto her and she was gulping in air.

"Asuna." He whispered.

"What did you do?" She rasped.

"I am an empusae wraith." He chuckled.

"There is such a thing?" She asked shocked.

"Yes." He smiled.

"There is a wraith that is just like the corporeal empusae?" Asuna asked dumbly.

"There was. I do not think so now. They are all ekimmu now and you are so beautiful." He said staring down at her.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"I have wanted to touch you since I met you. I am in awe. You are a Novak in power certainly." Ruval said softly.

He pulled back and her face was serene. Ruval was in awe of just feeling and he slowly stood up. He wandered around the circle. She just watched him as he touched the ancient stones and he was in a simple joy it seemed.

"How long have you been away from this existence?" She asked.

"Thousands of years I think. Time has no meaning." He said looking back at her.

"You are beautiful Ruval. What were you?" Asuna asked reaching for her silks.

"Please do not dress yet. Let me look upon you." He said softly.

She nodded and he came to sit across from her. He reached out and he slowly ran his fingers down her skin and she hissed at the softness of the touch.

"My kind of wraith could stay corporeal for long periods of time. We were a sort of evolutionary freak if you will. Of course we were like normal empusae and we took sustenance from the sexual act but typically in our ether forms. We are the form that most legends are based on and most mortals feared. We had a tendency to impregnate or wraith females would become pregnant with half mortal beings. As time went on those beings bred to each other and…" He started to say.

"And corporeal empusae came about." She said astonished.

"Yes. You are quick." He laughed lightly.

"So there was no malice amongst the empusae wraith. They were just…" she started.

"Lust happy and lust seeking beings. Pleasure was our way of life and we enjoyed that way. Our infants it seems have changed so much." Ruval stated.

"They became powerful and that power I think corrupted some." Asuna said.

"That is a good assumption. I was a chieftain I think. I barely remember." He said running his fingers over her hair.

"You miss touch." She murmured.

"Yes. I missed much. I know not how long I can stay like this so I shall memorize the sensations. I shall attempt to savor each sensation. Being inside of you was akin to heaven." He said smiling.

"You were a flirt." She laughed.

"Perhaps." Ruval laughed as well.

"What of the Novak?" Asuna asked.

"They were a tribe from the east. The women were immensely powerful and the incubus you call Sebastein is a great grandson of mine several generations removed." He said gently.

"No wonder you were in France! You were checking up on your extended family." She said surprised.

"Yes. I do that often. I know he is happy now." He stated.

"He was miserable for a long time because of that woman he had fallen in love with. Bastian is and was a powerful infant. His power was mute when it came to her though simply because she was the infant of Annka." Ruval murmured.

"Is Annka evil? She said she had not decided to help Danika or me." Asuna said bluntly.

"It is power with the Novak. If she considers helping you then it is simply because you are a force to be reckoned with. Annka is moved by what she considered in her best interest. I avoided her most of the time. She did once find me though." He said in the memory.

"What did she want?" Asuna asked.

"She wanted to know why I avoided her. She wanted to know why I did not fall to her feet in worship. She also managed to make my wife watch as she took me." He said blushing.

"What?" Asuna asked in anger.

"Marriage amongst our kind is different and much more like what you experience little one. It is more a statement that says; this one I prefer above all others or perhaps a few above others. We are what we are but we do love and our love can be a powerful thing." Ruval shrugged.

"Very true." She replied.

They continued to talk and he continued to just touch. It was a long and amazing night as she learned much ancient history and this ancient being began to touch her heart.

Maec was in pain and in shock that one of the old ones had harmed him. He was near Astana and he was surprised at seeing lights all around. He could feel thousands of Shouten all over the place and he could feel many of his children. He phased into the palace and he was weak. He walked along for awhile and the palace had been retrofitted with modern things. He felt Raganos and his eldest son was there instantly. He was shocked at seeing his father and he went to him. He held him up and he was struck dumb and Maec patted his cheek.

"It took much son but I want that woman." He laughed.

"You still want her?" Raganos sputtered.

"Oh yes." Maec said as he was led to a bed.

"Father things are very different. The damn corporeals have become more powerful and Hueco Mundo has become infested with shinigami." He snorted.

"That is not my problem. That is yours. I am here for her and only her." He said as his dark eyes held insanity.

Raganos knew only too well the madness that a succubus could bring on and he was still dealing with his own wretched feelings for Augusta. The betrayal of Yhea and the knowledge that his beloved wife had betrayed him for Shan Lao made his skin crawl. His fists clenched and he sighed.

"Thei and Sindari are dead. Several of our clan has left to join the Jing. The Jings all of a sudden are powerful and they are picking us off." He snapped.

"Raganos you rule like a fool. You allow all this? Are you stupid my boy?" His father growled.

"I did not intend for this father but damnit it happened. This woman has been the bane of my life for centuries now. Sanra started it when she went after her!" Raganos snarled.

"Sanra started this? She started this war with Asuna?" He asked darkly.

"Yes! Aunt Sanra has been so busy and hell bent on impersonating others and causing US issue." He growled.

"Well well well my little sister has been doing behind my back. Does Sanra still live?" He asked darkly.

"Yes. She is around somewhere. She has taken up a fascination with a shape shifter who she torments. The problem with it is that he belongs to HER." Raganos hissed.

"I see the issues more clearly. I need sleep my son. I will help you with this mess. I want our histories and I want information. I will sleep a week or two. Who of my powerful children are left here?" He demanded.

"Not many." He snapped.

"Then gather them. I want to see them when I awaken. Get your succubus as well. I will draw Isha to me through her current mother." He laughed.

"Yes father." Raganos stated bowing.

Maec lay down and his mind was working. He was also exhausted and his belly was hurting badly. He knew he was slowly being eaten alive and he intended to find a way of curing his malady whilst he was here. He put himself into a death sleep and Raganos was in astonishment.

Augusta was lying next to Sesshomaru who was sleeping deeply. Asuna had called that night and she had brought forth an ekimmu. Augusta was shocked but marveled at her eldest daughter. She was reading a book from an American author and it was one of her new guilty pleasures. She laughed her head off at the myths the mortals had made up about the uppyr and youkai alike. She felt auras and she rolled. She willed Tokijin into her hand and Sesshomaru heard it.

"Mate?" He asked groggily.

"Shouten!" She hissed.

"What?" He asked getting up.

She was ready to strike and she stiffened when a hand entered her chest.

"Believe me Augusta this hurts me as much as it hurts you." Raganos whispered in pain.

"Let me go you stupid ass!" She cried out.

"Do not move dog! I am actually willing to kill myself to kill her." He said maliciously.

Sesshomaru did not move and Augusta heard laughing from the other room.

"Daughter you are such a fool. Hello Lord Sesshomaru. I did not really get to meet you last time. I am Danika. I birthed your whore mate. Now what I want to know is how you are able to stand up to her feeding from you and not die. She must need to feed from you often." Danika purred.

"You are unworthy to speak to this Sesshomaru. Do not waste your breath." He said in his rich timbre.

"Augusta darling you mated an arrogant man! How delicious! He will sacrifice himself for you I imagine. He would sacrifice himself for his family. How sweet really and how really dumb. I have read of how powerful you were Sesshomaru. You who outshined the Inu no Taisho? You who were able to generate his own weapon and a body part. That is very uppyresque you know. I would bet somewhere in your canine ancestry that one of your ancestors fucked an uppyr with abandon and one of your family members. How sweet. Augusta shall I show you something my darling girl?" Danika asked cruelly.

Raganos was holding onto Augusta at peril to himself and he watched as Danika made Sesshomaru fall to his knees. It was obvious he was in pain but he did not make a sound. The succubus laughed and she ran her claws along his bare chest and she lifted them to her lips.

"You taste so good. No wonder my little girl cannot share. You are a treat. Well Maec wants you two out of the way and I am going to plunder you and make Augusta watch. You should not have birthed that thing Augusta. You betray your own mother. You dog restrain yourself because your mate is in danger. How very good of you. Let me help you with that though." Danika stated.

Danika was in front of Augusta suddenly and Danika shoved her claws right into her womb. Augusta's eyes widened and she screamed. Her mother let loose a small bit of fire yoki and Raganos shrieked in pain as well. Sesshomaru was on Danika in a heart beat and the two were on the floor rolling in a heap. Danika snarled in pain as the inu lord ripped her open and dripped Dakkasou into her. She screamed in agony and he was strangling her and she was trying to focus. Suddenly he was flattened against the wall and he was snarling horrendously. She saw him and she was amazed at his animalistic qualities. Sesshomaru was in need to save his longtime mate and the winds roared around him. Danika stumbled back and what was revealed was a giant and elegant beast. He lowered his head and the Dakkasou was dripping from his mouth.

"Sesshomaru!" Augusta screamed.

"Magnificent!" Danika whispered.

"He will tear you to pieces!" His mated laughed through her tears.

"No he will not. Raganos you are really such a weak fucking creature. You daughter just will not die." She said stalking towards her.

Sesshomaru lost his mind and he dove for her. He snapped his jaws around her arm and actually severed it. She stared at a stump and her lips quivered. He changed form and he threw her with tremendous force away from him. He picked up Augusta and kicked Raganos away.

"This is not over!" Danika screamed.

"You will die by this Sesshomaru's hand. You will end up at the end of my fang." He growled.

"You will end up underneath me as I feast from your powerful blood. You will belong to me DOG!" She snarled.

Sesshomaru did not even respond as Augusta's blood stained his bare chest and hair. He moved with incredible speed to Yasu and he barked out for his guard. Soon the Western Palace was covered in inu looking for Shouten and empusae alike. The great inu lord watched the ancient inu healer work on his mate and he went to his study. He pulled on haori and he began to growl heavily.

"Danika is put out. You hurt her badly." He heard.

He turned and there was another succubus there. She had pale blond hair and very light green eyes.

"You fathered her greatest enemy to date. I am Ileska and you are needed." She said in a soft voice.

"You invade my home!" He said suddenly drawing Bakusaiga.

He began to move with such speed and accuracy that Ileska was shocked. She ducked and back stepped to avoid his deadly blade but he cut her several times. She winced in severe pain and she was grabbed his throat. He shoved his fang deeply into her gut and he pulled his other one. He stepped back and he called out "Dragon Strike". The resulting yoki destroyed his study but he did not care. What was left of the succubus fell to the floor dead and he calmly walked over to the remains and picked up Bakusaiga. Yuudai ran in and he saw his beloved lord's study decimated and the inu lord's eyes were blood red.

"Call on all the inu. Call on the youkai council. This Sesshomaru will travel to Tokyo to speak. This affects us all now. Get rid of the vermin." He commanded as he brushed past his general.

Yuudai took in the devastation and a small smile spread on his face. The inu lord's policy of seclusion and separation it seemed was over. Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was officially declaring his own war.


	86. Chapter 88

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: Danika makes plans and Maec wakes up. Asuna deals with her inu side of things as her world as some worst fears come true. Anupu meets the reincarnation of his father and Minkah makes his appearance. Renshu approaches Naraku to give him a new ability and Sanra faces the dark hanyou. Maec meets his nephew. Asuna and Shan Lao work together to stay the Shouten king and Naraku faces his own issues at home. Asuna turns to the Panyu brothers for advice. Thank you all for reading and part of this chapter is dedicated to someone; you know who you are and I hope you feel better soon! Thanks again and please let me know what you think!

Falling Stars

Danika was in pain and what was left of her arm was bound tightly after a surgery to repair it. It would eventually grow back and she could always heal quickly and she knew exactly what she was going to do. The silver haired mate of her daughter was going to suffer for his arrogance and she was going to deliver him she decided. No male would best her; no man was more powerful then she was. She stared at the bloody stump in major irritation and she would start hunting the dog daemon soon; very soon indeed.

Asuna had returned to the West to ascertain the damage wrought by Danika. Her father was actually in Tokyo and staying in her penthouse at the moment. She was overseeing the repairs to his study and she was also salvaging what she could from Touga's journals. It was obvious her sire was more concerned with her mother and so was she but the loss of the written word of her grandsire/brother upset her immensely. She was holding pieces of old journals when she felt Yuudai enter.

"You should have seen it." He whispered.

"I see evidence of the Dragon Strike. I am sure it was a sight." She said looking back.

"It just reminds me why I am in such awe of your great father." Yuudai stated as he neared her.

Asuna watched him closely and his hair was pulled back. She hated certain males to have their hair pulled back at all and Yuudai was one of them. Ishin was another and his ebony hair was sinfully gorgeous. She was playful considering the circumstances and pulled his hair band out. He looked over at her mischievously and gave her a look.

"You intend to back up your actions princess?" He taunted.

"Pardon me General Yuudai?" Asuna asked innocently.

He blinked his grey at her and ideas flitted through his brain. He chuckled and he went about helping her clean up the mess. He was used to a grand mess as his boy Ken'ichi was a huge mess maker. His son was his pride and he watched his sometimes lover and best friend move about.

"You look pensive Chuusin." He stated.

"This is all because of who I am and who I was. My yoki is coveted by several. My Chichi it seems is now an object because he has unusual abilities for a non blood drinker." She stated.

"That witch will come after him again?" Yuudai asked shocked.

"So it will seem. Damn Karuson this was hundreds of years of Touga's writings!" She cried.

"Well your chichi was more concerned with killing the pale haired one then saving his beloved study." He stated.

She felt overwhelmed again and he came up behind her. He began to rub her shoulders and she sighed softly. He was making her feel amazing as he just worked her upper back.

"You are pupped. You need lie down." Yuudai murmured.

"Hai perhaps so." She nodded.

He picked her up and she laughed softly. He took her to her old chambers that she rarely used now. He laid her on the bed and their eyes met. They fell into their old patterns and old ways but thoughts of his elegant father were in her head.

"Why did I want children again?" Lei asked Hanaj.

Shen had proceeded to tear apart a family deity and Khellian was covered in red paint. Hanaj was shaking his head in amusement and sighing as well. Lifen was laughing as she phased back and forth.

"Little girl Papa is NOT amused." Lei said aloud.

"Lifen is." She laughed out.

"Oh she is so your child Lei." Hanaj chortled.

"Hush it up now!" He growled.

Shen and Khellian were talking and suddenly phased out. Hanaj sighed again and closed his eyes to feel his son. These particular babes were simply too powerful for their own age. Jao was coming up with a way to bind them a little because they were strong.

"Our lovely mate is here!" Lei said smirking.

"How do you do that?" Hanaj asked annoyed.

"Jing trick." He snickered.

They walked into a main hall and there stood Asuna. She had Khellian on one hip and Shen on another. Lifen was clinging to her legs and they grinned at their sires. Both male Shouten smiled and she grinned back.

"Hello Hanaj and Lei. They found me." She said.

"Did they phase to you?" Lei asked shocked.

"Hai. My sire is in Tokyo and they were suddenly there." Asuna smiled.

"How many times do we have to tell you? Do not leave the in betweens!" Hanaj scolded.

"But Haha!" Lifen retorted.

"Go now!" Lei commanded.

"Papa!" Shen whined.

"Shen Jing now!" His father demanded.

The toddler Shouten pouted as they dejectedly walked toward their nursery. Hanaj still had no clue and neither did Lei and Asuna was keeping her mouth shut. She had discovered she could pull Ruval through for short periods and at night was when it was strongest. The former empusae wraith was a passionate male. She also found him full of information. Kenomaru was also still recovering from his brush with Maec. He had been sheepish and surprised that the older Shouten King could have easily taken him. Asuna was not surprised at all.

"Mizuki said that Renshu has been staying with her a lot. The same with Soren." Asuna said.

"Oh yes. Well it seems my little brother is utterly in love with her and has been. I am shocked. It also seems that Renshu has become quite fond of Karu." Lei said softly.

"Fond of?" She asked surprised.

"He is grappling with himself. I do not think he even knows." He shrugged.

They all shrugged and they walked along. She knew Maec must have expended a ton of energy and power by coming here. She also knew she had hurt him too. She needed to speak with Shan Lao and she left her two mates to find her sometimes lover. He was in the gardens and he was meditating. She was watching him and she was trying to not feel afraid.

"What is bothering you?" He asked from his sitting position.

"Maec is here." She whispered.

"Truly?" He asked shocked.

"Hai." She said nearing him.

Renshu was actually there as well and he heard that Maec was here. He was angry and he suddenly phased out. He had come to adore his strange family. He loved Mizuki passionately. He adored Soren and considered him his best friend. Karu was something else entirely. He phased out to Korea and he was in a large palace. His mind was preoccupied with revenge and his sweet mate. He had also been spying upon the one known as Aizen and things were going to come to a head there. He felt the aura of Naraku and he cautiously stepped out. Naraku stared up at him and he was shocked to actually see him and see how much he favored his beloved.

"Who are you wraith and what do you want?" Naraku growled.

"I am Jing Renshu Ji. I have the privilege of being with Mizuki. I have also come to find out that I am the natural son of Sanra tr'Awnhi and Maec tr'Awnhi." He stated.

The hanyou stood up and stared at the male wraith in surprise. It was difficult to surprise him and this man just had.

"I hate them. I hate Astana with a passion and my loyalties lie with the Jing always. They used me to hurt the only woman I have ever loved and I cannot forgive that. Sanra has harmed you and that hurts Mizuki. Again I cannot allow that. I believe Astana sent assassins to rape and murder your daughter when she carried my son. My babe did not live and that is the reason Mizuki was maddened. It is the reason I hunted her. I believed she killed my son." Renshu admitted.

"You are the one that caused her all that pain?" Naraku asked suddenly furious.

"I am. We had been lovers for awhile and in secret whilst I fought your mate. I begot her with my child and she told me that she could not bare my child. I grew angry with her. The next time I saw her she was no longer pregnant with my child but with the Yosei's daughter. I grew insane with jealousy and hatred. I believed her to have killed him." He said looking away.

"You have balls coming here to tell me that it was you that made my daughter barren for centuries! You ripped my grandbabe from her womb!" Naraku said in a dangerous tone.

"I cannot be forgiven for that but it truly was done because of lies. Everything was started in Astana." Renshu stated meeting his eyes.

"What do you want?" Naraku snapped.

"I want to make you stronger." Renshu stated flatly.

"You hate that whore that much?" He asked wryly.

"I hate her that much and love Mizuki much more. I can never do enough to have her forgiveness but she has. I will do everything to make it better for her. I will do whatever it takes to destroy them." He said flatly.

"I am pretty strong without your help." Naraku said arrogantly as he sat.

"Imagine her face if she were to sink her fangs into you and she could not harm you as such. Imagine what would happen if you are able to utilize not only Thei's power but mine as well." He said bluntly.

"I absorb and I kill you." He said leaning against his desk.

"No. You can absorb part of me. It will be terribly intimate but you are in part a dual creature already. You already are an amalgamation. In theory it is possible to keep part of my true form and thus keep my power. Learn it and grow it within you." He said pacing.

"You have thought this out." The hanyou stated impressed.

"Mizuki is so much like you and her. When I first met her; I hated her blood. I hated you all. I fought her and we were both so wounded. I wanted to kill your mate and I wanted to live. I took her and I took her blood." He admitted to the hanyou.

"So you tell me all this thinking that I may forgive you and want revenge on Sanra enough?" Naraku asked nearing him.

"Yes." Renshu whispered.

"You are a smart man. You and I will talk when this is over and I will decide if you will live." Naraku snapped.

"You cannot rip me from her. We are bound. You will understand what that means but kill me then you kill not only me but Karu and Soren as well. I know you like Soren." He stated crossing his arms.

"You sly bastard." The hanyou said in a dark tone.

"Smart." He said flatly.

"So how and when?" Naraku demanded.

"Now." Renshu stated standing his full height.

"Why now?" He asked.

"Because I heard from your mate's own lips that Maec is here." He said.

"WHAT?" He roared.

"Now would be prudent. Sanra will be riled up soon and she will come looking for you. I would suggest you strike first. I intend to." Renshu whispered.

Renshu proceeded to tell him exactly what to do and he also slowly leached his toxin into the hanyou. Naraku was in pain but it would be worth it in his mind. He hated Sanra. He hated her smug and arrogant ways and he had come to hate this Maec and he had never seen the bastard.

She was showing now and she was staring in the mirror. She was actually alone for the first time in awhile and it felt okay. She was in Karakura Town and she stared at her belly. Her stomach was swollen round and her baby boy rolled when she pathed. She was pathing to him at the moment and she did not feel the aura that came upon her. She yelped when Anupu stepped out and he stared at her stomach.

"You were in the past. You knew my father. Why?" He asked.

"He has become a good friend and a grand source of information. You are not full fire and he is." She pointed out.

"No my mother was just a normal inpu." He bristled.

"I did not mean it as an insult. You could have called Anupu." Asuna said raising a brow.

"I have been waiting to speak with you. Shezmu and I both were shocked that the woman we loved was elevated above us." He said frankly.

"You did not know me then." She pointed out.

"But I know you now." He growled.

"What do you think I have been doing?" She snapped.

He raised a brow and she blushed. He pressed his hands to her belly and he knew she would mask it. He stared at her and he was in a very volatile mood.

"Why were you there?" He demanded.

"I had been attacked by the old Shouten king." She admitted.

"So you went back to Egypt why?" He demanded.

"What are you so angry about Anupu?" Asuna asked warily.

"My father would never set a woman above his heir and crown prince Asuna but then you are not just any woman are you?" He asked.

"Anupu stop it!" She snapped.

"NO!" The former pharaoh growled.

He grabbed her and shook her roughly. She snarled in anger as he picked her up and threw her on her bed. She was outraged at his behavior and he stared at her belly.

"Akemi humiliated me and I will not be so again by a woman from this house!" He snarled.

"I am not humiliating you!" She snapped.

Her lips quivered and she cried out as he slipped fingers between her folds. He had used his own heat and she was sweating heavily as he unleashed it on her. She whimpered and he pulled back long enough to disrobe. She had been staring at her belly and he had been staring at her pregnant body. Anger at the abortion of his own pup made him incensed and he lifted her right leg.

"You asked me here Asuna. You asked me to come back after what transpired in my palaces. You took me woman. You made me admit my feelings. You coaxed me into rutting in our true forms." He growled in her ear.

"What do you want me to say Anupu?" She asked moaning.

"The truth." He stated.

"I have told you the truth." She snapped and the groaned.

"Tell me if my own great father loved you too. Shezmu loved you and I love you. You bring a certain type of man to you Asuna. I am positive I pursued Akemi because it was you I wanted. Shezmu told me one time that he mentioned I would adore you." He said heavily in her ear.

"Stop this now!" She snarled suddenly.

"You are trying to manage yourself as if you are all inpu. I admire you for it but then I do not understand it." He growled.

He actually got her on her hands and knees and she screamed out as he took her. She was hypersensitive from the pregnancy and he knew it. She was shaking hard and moaning and growling softly.

"Anupu please." She hissed out.

"Please what?" He demanded through his own haze.

"Why are you torturing us?" She whined.

"Stupid woman! I am in a jealous rage." Anupu snarled.

He unleashed himself and he took her. She was thrown over into a powerful release and she was gasping for breath. The Egyptian inu were just a different breed and it showed. He eased her onto her side and she was having a difficult time trying to maintain her masking. He stood up and straightened his modern clothes and went to get some water for them both. She was holding her stomach and she was breathing hard as she tried to calm herself down.

"Anupu!" She yelled out.

He walked back and he actually dropped the glass of water. He could scent her water breaking and she was shaking badly.

"Asuna, how far along are you?" He asked urgently.

"Early side." She said gasping.

"How long woman?" He snapped.

"Five months." She whimpered.

"Early but doable. Okay I am calling your spider." He said as he went to her phone.

She was using every ounce of concentration on masking and she cried out as a contraction hit her. Anupu watched as she withered on the bed. He felt wretched for bringing on her labor and he sighed. He was always an ass with this woman and he wished to his gods he was mummified and asleep again. She willed her cell phone into her hand and she was shaking as she dialed a number. He was on hold and he could not believe it. He snarled in irritation and slammed the phone down and she was whimpering in pain.

"Let me check you Asuna." He said with authority.

"NO!" She growled.

"I just made love to you. I think I can look to see if your pup is okay." He said exasperated.

"I said no! Why can I not reach him?" She whined.

"I cannot get through to your spider either. Let me check and I will port you okay?" Anupu said trying to calm himself.

He pried her thighs apart and she was a growling and snarling mess. He gasped and looked up at her.

"This pup is not waiting Asuna. I am sorry." He said calmly.

"I need Nobu. Please Anupu. Go there and drag him here now!" Asuna begged.

"It is not right to leave you alone!" He yelled.

"Anupu now!" She yelled back.

"Okay okay." He said stepping back and porting.

She let out a breath and screamed in pain. She could not believe this but there was no blood. It was early and happening quickly. She managed to slip from the bed and she whimpering as she could feel her body doing all the work. This was too fast and she was crying. Anupu came back and Nobu was in tow. She was on the floor and she was straining as she was bearing down.

"Anupu please go and get Nanami now!" Nobu stated.

"But…" He said helplessly.

"Now inu!" He cried.

Anupu looked angry and he ported away.

"Asuna, he is coming now. He will be okay. I have him okay?" Nobu said gently.

"Too soon. Even for inu! Too soon Nobu." She said shaking.

"It can be okay. That is why Nanami is coming. She handles the neonates okay?" He said as he was guiding the pup's head.

"I cannot reach him. He should be here." She said crying openly.

"I know. I know. Push really hard for me okay?" Nobu stated.

"Nobu, it hurts. Kamis it really hurts!" She said sobbing as she did as he said.

"I know. Good girl. Okay last one." He stated in a commanding tone.

Sweat poured from her brow as her body suddenly became flushed with enormous amounts of yoki. She strained and pushed hard. Nobu held up a small inu pup but he began screaming loudly. Asuna broke out into tears of joy. Nobu's eyes were wide as he held the powerful infant. He was leeching yoki already and he was a major screamer.

"He is okay Asuna. He does not need the NICU. He is perfect." He said as he cut the cord.

"Oh Kamis." She said holding out her arms.

He retrieved a small blanket and wrapped him in it and the black haired infant was still squawking in irritation. His eyes opened and they were almost amber in color. His eyes were rimmed like Judafre's were but magenta stripes adorned his cheeks. Asuna opened her dressing gown and put him to breast and he latched on. Nobu was in awe of this being and he was silent.

"Asuna? This pup…who is he?" He asked shocked.

"He is mine." She whispered in profound love.

"Duh." Nobu snorted.

"It matters not. He is okay." She said softly.

"Hai he is more then okay. Asuna is an elemental but not like you." Nobu said.

"He is half hell hound Nobu okay?" She said softly.

"And half you. Dear Kamis what did you create?" He asked surprised.

"Not sure. He is supposedly a double elemental." She said smoothing his black hair away from his little head.

She suddenly masked them both and Nanami appeared. Anupu was in the door and he could only see a black haired pup. She was keeping the identity of the pup from him and it was infuriating him. Nanami went to the inu infant and she checked him. She took him from her mother and began to check his vitals and listen to his breathing.

"He is still hungry." Nanami said smiling.

"Good!" Asuna said softly.

"Hai. Haha is perfect. A little small but perfect. His yoki is unbelievable! Should I call him?" Nanami asked.

"I tried." She said peevishly.

"Oh Chang, Geming, Tekeshi, Sheng, and Hwan were all hanging out. You know them." Nanami stated.

"Hai well can you please let him know?" She asked in annoyance.

"Hai. Chichi you have these two?" Nanami said.

"Of course my dear. Please remember I was a healer far longer then you have been alive." He laughed.

"Oh but Chichi your money did send me to one of the finest medical institutions in the world." She smirked.

"Funny." He said touching Asuna and the pup.

He pulled them into his shoki and took them to the hospital and Anupu stepped out before Nanami left.

"What does your mother hide?" He demanded.

"Much. The Shouten are running around and they would kill for that baby." She said honestly.

"Why?" Anupu asked.

"Because Hwan sired him and Hwan is a hell hound like you. That baby is a double elemental." Nanami stated bluntly.

"Hell hounds are only from Egypt." He stated bluntly.

"Not this one." She said walking away and porting.

Things were not adding up in his brain and he ported too. He followed the young doctor and he watched her find the young inu in question. He promptly followed her in a hurry and Anupu was hidden. He seemed familiar somehow but he knew him not. He decided to watch and he followed after the inpu named Hwan.

Hwan walked into the hospital room and he was shocked. Asuna woke up and she smiled softly at him. The pup was asleep next to her and his sire looked at him in shock.

"Oh my Kamis he is perfect." He said in shock.

"Hai." She smiled.

"I am so sorry. My brothers and I were together. I did not expect you to go into labor so soon. I am an idiot." He said sitting next to her bed.

"How is Tekeshi?" She asked.

"Himself. He knows all about me. It seems he always has." Hwan said shocked.

"He has much to explain." She said pursing her lips.

"Asuna, I seriously think he intended certain ones of us to be yours. He knew what you were before you. He has much knowledge." He said as he gingerly picked up his pup.

His boy opened his eyes and he gasped. He watched him and he marveled at the beauty of his son.

"Kamis he is stunning. Look at his little mouth and oh his little claws!" Hwan said in amazement.

"He looks like you when you were him." She said softly.

"Well I should hope so considering I am his father. Look at his eyes! Asuna, he is wonderful!" He said excited.

"You still want me to take him back." She said clenching her teeth.

"I do. What do we name him?" He asked looking at her.

"Well if I am to take him back then it must be Egyptian." She said flatly.

"Hai of course. You are Minkah." He said tracing a stripe a cheek on his cheek.

"Justice?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Hai. He shall be justice. Anupu is here!" He said softly.

"Shit!" She said sighing.

"He is near. What happened?" Hwan demanded.

"He was put out with me." She said turning red.

"What happened?" He demanded again.

"Hwan do not start." She growled.

"His temper is bad and he is full of himself. I know my child Asuna!" He growled back.

"Damnit Hwan you know he and I have been on and off for years!" She said throwing up her hands.

Hwan suddenly left the room and she growled out. He walked with Minkah and he scented out his formerly eldest child. Hwan found him quickly and Anupu turned. He looked over the younger inu but there was anger in his face. He saw the pup up close and he began growling.

"I know this pup." He said shocked.

"You do?" Hwan asked coldly.

"Yes! He is but impossible!" Anupu said stepping back.

"What is impossible?" The younger inu asked narrowing his unusual eyes.

"This is Minkah." Anupu said shocked.

"Hai." He said watching his son from his previous life.

"Father?" Anupu asked shocked.

Hwan said nothing and Anupu was actually stunned and shocked. He suddenly fell to his knee and bowed his head to Hwan.

"Please stop. I am no longer pharaoh and I am most certainly younger then you." Hwan said blushing.

"You are my father?" Anupu asked looking up.

"I was." He nodded.

"But…" He stuttered.

"This is my son from this life. Do you understand? She did not know. I only remembered recently." He stated softly.

Hwan was lying but he would not hurt Anupu for anything. His son stared at him in shock and he stood. He stared at the brother he remembered as his youngest brother.

"I never knew what happened to him. I thought we lost him in the sacking of Thebes." He said in a choked up tone.

"I have her take him because the danger to him is so great. I cannot allow the Shouten to harm him. Do you understand? I have her take him back before I die. I know what happens and I had to let it happen Anupu because it was your time and mine was over." He explained.

"Stop it! Father, I would never have wished to be pharaoh at the expense of your life!" Anupu cried.

"You were my most prideful but my most responsible. You were destined to be pharaoh. I ruled with my heart and my head. You did the same my son. I know this. I have no regrets. My surviving children did me so many honors. You and Shezmu were my pride." He said in a hoarse whisper.

"How did this happen?" He asked shaking.

"I have known Lady Asuna most of this life. I met her four centuries ago. It is no matter and it just happened. I know your feelings and I asked her to keep it from you." He lied.

"You know of my feelings. I am reeling here." He said stepping back.

"It is not shameful." Hwan stated in defense of himself.

"You are just the soul of my father and the greatest man I have ever known. Reeling father!" Anupu said leaning against the wall.

Asuna came out from the shadows and Anupu stared at her. Hwan stepped between them and handed Minkah to her.

"Anupu." She stated trying to calm him.

"Oh Gods! You should have said something. You were in love with her. You may not have touched her but you loved her. You placed her above my own mother. You sat her above ME!" Anupu snarled.

"I did love her but I had to know the truth. Why should I not? The Gods have their plans for us all Anupu." He said.

"Shit!" Anupu said suddenly porting out.

Asuna looked upset but Hwan calmed her down. He brushed his thumb across her lip.

"I lied. I will not hurt him that way but it is as Tekeshi says; I am him but not. Anupu will understand that soon enough." He said softly.

"I did not want him hurt either." She said suppressing raw feelings.

"He will come back. Minkah is hungry." He stated as he led her back to her room.

She settled down with her newest son and nursed him whilst Hwan watched. He was in love with his child be he steeled himself to be without him. He knew it was right and he knew that he was okay because Anupu remembered him. It was obvious to him that Asuna was as much enamored with Minkah as he was. He felt badly for Anupu but he also knew him and he knew his son would get mad and then try to take what he assumed was his. Hwan intended to fight for her and it would not be pretty.

Juria had sent her back and she was heavy hearted. She intended to stay a few months here in the past and she held him close to her body. She walked into the palace and she was brought before Narmer. He saw her holding something close to her body and he stepped down from his throne. He neared her and he heard a pup whine. His mouth dropped open and she revealed a raven haired infant. The tiny pup was rooting and Narmer ported them to his chambers. She undid her linen dress and she settled to feed him.

"Asuna! By Ra he is beautiful." He whispered.

"You named him." She said softly.

"I resent that." He said crossing his arms.

"Minkah?" She asked amused.

"Oh. Well that is a fine name." He said chuckling.

"Anupu saw him." She said softly.

"He did? Oh goodness. There is no mistaking that he is my son." Narmer said sitting close by his mate and pup.

"He is angry." She said sighing.

"I am sorry. I hate that but he is here. May I hold him when he is done?" He asked marveling.

"Hai." She nodded.

Minkah finished nursing and he nodded off. Narmer took the small pup and he scented him.

"I have to name him before the court. I have to claim him as my son." He stated.

"Why?" She asked.

"He will be a prince of these lands. You seriously think I will not have him named as one of mine?" Narmer stated surprised.

"You invite ridicule. Say you adopt him into your house." She shrugged.

"NO! He is my son. I will have him afforded all the honors that my blood carries. He is a prince of Egypt and my child. I will not deny him and all will bow before him." He said defiantly.

"Narmer he is not your heir. He is a younger prince. He matters obviously but I am not your wife." She pointed out.

"You are what I say you are. Remember I am the son of Ra and my word is law." He growled.

She sighed and he was being stubborn. She stood up and went to his bed and slipped in. He watched her and he looked down at the small being they had made in passion. He waited till she slept and he took his new pup to his throne room.

"Call on the court." He commanded of his high priest.

"Yes gracious majesty." The priest said bowing.

"Prepare a naming ceremony." Narmer said watching his boy sleep.

"My king?" The priest said surprised.

"A foreign princess delivered me a son. This is that son and I am naming him a prince of Egypt. Now do as I have commanded." Narmer stated.

The priest bowed low and the pharaoh stared at the small boy.

"I love you as much as my beloved Shezmu and Ahmose." He whispered.

Minkah yawned and made a suckling noise and he smiled. He knew without a doubt that he would die for this child. The court was abuzz with his news and he went about officially claiming this child.

Maec woke up and he was feeling much better. He slowly rose from his lying position and Sanra was in the room. Her eyes watched his every move as he watched her.

"You break every natural law coming here brother." She said softly.

"I do not care." Maec said haughtily.

She stood up and she neared him. They stared at the other and she was bitter and angry. He looked at her too with anger and near madness.

"You never told me that we had a child. It should have been aborted." He snapped.

"I did not raise him." She snorted.

"Sanra!" He snarled.

"Maec you are a fool and an idiot." She said cruelly.

"Please. I do not get jealous you idiotic woman." He snorted.

"I should be the only one you love! Fuck others yes but love? NEVER!" She said coming at him in hatred.

"You are so boring sister." He yawned.

"I have given you everything! I have given you everything I could." She said seething.

"I do not want you anymore." Maec said staring at her with contempt.

"You want that amalgamated whore! I will tell you that I have damn near killed her many times over and I still will. You dismiss me then fine but you will not have her." She said phasing out.

Maec rolled his eyes and he walked out of the room. His sister it seemed would have to be taught a lesson. She now admitted that the one known as Renshu was indeed his and that was problematic. The young man probably a powerful little bastard. He wanted Hanaj's son, Khellian and he was determined to see the boy. He phased out and he knew all the in betweens. He would search patiently until he found which one they were hiding in. Hanaj was so mild mannered that he never even tapped half his power but his boy was strong. He was in the British Isles simply because of the stone circles and he felt wraiths and several. He smirked widely and he made himself vanish. What he found astonished him and it seemed this was a Jing stronghold. He saw his son and his chest tightened. Hanaj truly had always been his pride. He saw his son with a silver haired boy and he had Hanaj's eyes. Khellian stared up at his father with a beautiful smile and Maec was surprised. A pretty black haired toddler ran to him and grabbed his hand; the two ran off followed by a third toddler.

"Shen! Lifen!" Lei called.

"Khellian! No phasing!" Hanaj called.

"They might as well have been triplets." Lei smiled shaking his head.

"Yes well they are terrible together. I am still shocked at how fatherly you are my friend." Hanaj laughed.

"Why does everyone say that?" Lei growled.

"Oh let me see. You are the most brazen Shouten I have ever met. You are more over the top then Yhea and that is saying something. You tout yourself quite well and you managed to tame Asuna. Go figure." Hanaj chuckled.

"Tame? Not hardly. She is the one that trapped me thank you very much. She did the same to you." Lei snorted.

"Yes well…" Hanaj blushed.

"Ah yes admit it! You took one taste of her blood and you buckled." Lei tittered as he followed after his progeny.

"Well Raganos ordered me to follow her." He stated.

"Follow not taste her." He laughed.

Maec listened and he followed after the toddlers. He appeared quickly and they all stopped. He knelt near Khellian and the boy stared at him.

"Do you know who I am?" Maec asked gently.

"No." Khellian said softly.

"Your Papa is my son. That makes me your grandpapa." He said in a gentle tone.

"He dead." Khellian said confused.

"No. We are Shouten. Death is only a beginning little one. I am Maec. Will you come with me?" He said in a soft tone.

"No Khelli!" Lifen cried.

Shen backed up and he turned to run but Maec moved first. He gently picked up the Jing boy and stared at him. He was Shouten and he was also her son. He was entranced and he was determined to take all three.

"Khellian? Come with me boy. You are a tr'Awnhi." Maec said meeting his silver eyes.

"But my Haha and my Papa say I have to stay here." He said perplexed.

"I know your mother very well. Would you like to see her?" Maec asked.

"Haha have puppy." Lifen offered.

"She had a dog daemon. I see. We do not want your Mama having dog daemons do we?" he asked smiling.

"But Haha is part inu." Shen stated.

"Ah yes but your Mama is changing too. She is becoming more Shouten like. We want your Mama home right?" He asked.

"Yes." Khellian said biting a claw.

The three toddlers were undecided and Lifen felt her father. She turned to go and Maec kept her immobile.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Hush child!" Maec snapped.

"No tell Lifen hush!" Khellian said in an angry tone.

Hanaj and Lei appeared suddenly and both males stared at the older and obviously powerful wraith.

"Father." Hanaj said in hatred.

"Father? That is Maec?" Lei asked under his breath.

"You must be Shan Lao's brat. You are my nephew it seems. My son your boy is beautiful. Too good for you I am afraid." He said chuckling.

"Father do not!" Hanaj said clenching his fists.

"Beautiful little ones." He said looking at all three.

"I suggest you let our children go or I am going…" Lei started to say.

"Or you will what boy? You may be Sanra's son but you are nothing in comparison to me." Maec said as his eyes flashed white.

"Lei." Hanaj said in warning.

Lei was not one to sit back and he phased out quickly. Maec whirled and he used his ash shoki and slammed him against a wall. Lei was in horrendous pain and Maec stopped his attack.

"Are you bound to her?" He demanded.

"Yes!" Lei snarled.

"Damnit! I will make you suffer Hanaj if you take another step." He threatened.

"Father let them go!" Hanaj snapped.

"Like hell. Come little ones. We are going home. Goodbye son." Maec said phasing out with all three little Shouten.

Lei snarled in a rage and he came at Hanaj. His cousin was shaking and stared at Lei.

"Why did you do nothing?" Lei demanded.

"I did not want to take a chance he would harm them idiot!" He said shoving him.

"He has our children!" He yelled.

"Do you not think I do not know that? How is he here?" Hanaj asked in shock.

"I do not care. I want Lifen and Shen back now!" He said storming away.

Hanaj was rooted as it truly dawned on him what had happened. His own father had kidnapped his son and Lei's two. He stormed after Lei and began yelling for Shan Lao.

Asuna was having a dream and she could swear she was there. She felt a burning sensation against her skin and she sat up. She was shaking badly and she sat up. She scrambled for her clothes and she ran out into the throne room. Narmer was receiving guests and she realized he had done the naming ceremony behind her back. She was furious but she jerked her head. He slowly stood and lay Minkah in Anupu's arms. He followed her and she was shaking.

"I have to go." She said shaking.

"What? Why?" He asked concerned.

"Something is wrong. I can feel it. I can sense it." Asuna stated shaking her head.

"Then go. Minkah is safe here." Narmer stated.

"You did this behind my back." She growled.

"He is my son and I will honor him as I see fit. I am inpu and I do not abandon my pups. Now go." He said jerking his head.

She gave him a look and he made a face back. She threw up her hands and she ported back to his chambers. Asuna grabbed the crystal. She threw it and walked through. She closed her eyes and concentrated and she felt Hanaj and Lei's panic. She ported to Britain and she walked through the mansion. Shan Lao was trying to calm them down and she heard enough to know that Shen, Lifen, and Khellian were gone.

"No!" She cried.

"He walked right in." Lei snarled.

"Hanaj? You let him take our son?" She asked shaking.

"I am not stupid! He may have hurt him." Hanaj cried.

"No. He would not have. Kamis damn it!" She cursed.

"Asuna calm down." Shan Lao said softly.

"No! No! No! He has three of my children! No!" She screamed.

"Listen to me!" Shan Lao said coming to her and gripping her shoulders.

"We both know what he is capable of! We were both there!" Asuna screamed.

"I know. I know what he can do. I suffered at his hands for years but I also know what he wants." He whispered.

Both Lei and Hanaj strained to listen and it was obvious that both of them still did not know everything. Asuna grabbed Shan Lao and they phased out. Hanaj and Lei stared at each other dumb founded and Hanaj grabbed Lei.

"Let us get Yhea and Renshu. We move on Astana ourselves. We are going to take your approach." He snapped.

"About fucking time you grew a pair!" He snapped.

They phased out and mayhem was only beginning.

Asuna and Shan Lao were near Astana as they were trying in vain to feel the little ones.

"He is going mad." Shan Lao said.

"How do you know?" She asked in anger.

"Half a binding? It would drive any wraith insane." He said gently.

"I hope he is as nutty as a loon by now." She hissed.

"Crazy and Maec do not go well together Asuna." He murmured shaking his head.

"He is a sick son of a bitch." She groused.

"Yes. I was there remember?" He said smiling a little.

"Shan Lao, I am sorry. I just had an inu pup and I am furious with Narmer and Anupu is angry and damnit everything is wrong." She said perplexed.

"Breathe deeply. Maec is a demented and brilliant fool. He is also affected badly by half a binding. Now close your eyes and feel Khellian, Shen, and Lifen. Feel their souls." He commanded in a soothing tone.

She was listening to his tone and his commands. She felt them and she looked over at him and he slipped inside of her. She gasped in shock at the feeling and realized what he was doing. She ported inside of the palace and she saw them. Maec saw her and a grin spread on his face. She stretched out her hand and Konkisaiga appeared and her pups were suddenly terrified.

"You attack me?" Maec asked.

"You have nerve." She hissed.

"Yes. I do." He said grinning as he came near her.

Shan Lao surged his own yoki through her and she used it with a nami and Maec was thrown back in a huge flow of shoki. Asuna's eyes widened in horror and shock at what occurred as it looked like a pyroclastic flow. Khellian dragged his other siblings over to their mother and Shan Lao phased back.

"Go now!" He commanded.

"You will not stay around him!" She growled.

"I can handle him Asuna! You just knocked him through three walls." Shan Lao said looking back.

"You take them now!" She said pushing the pups to him.

She ported suddenly and Maec was just getting up. He was in utter shock at her prowess and he was actually pretty shook up. She went to grab his throat and he grabbed her through her chest.

"I do not want to hurt you but I will!" He threatened.

"Go to hell!" She screamed.

He ripped his hand back and the void yoki appeared around his hands. She looked in shock and she realized he had stolen yoki from a kumo.

"Who did you kill to get that?" She snarled.

"This nifty power? Does not matter!" He laughed.

"It is a kumo yoki you sorry bastard!" She said as Dakkasou began to leak from her claws.

Maec rolled to avoid her caustic poison and he was leery of it. He morphed a limb and she began to strike with Konkisaiga. She was unleashing massive amounts of yoki and she felt many Shouten around her. Maec was in a fight for his life and she was in a killing mood.

"You steal other youkai's yoki! That is your secret. You are like Naraku in a way. You are able to absorb their energies." Asuna snarled.

"Very intelligent deduction but it is a natural talent my dear. You seriously think that mongrel beast is the only one? He must have taken in a Shouten when he was becoming what he was. Shouten permeate everything and are everywhere Isha. You should know that." He yelled.

"Asuna! My name is Asuna bastard. You killed Isha eons ago." She said with malice.

"Oh yes because I wanted Sana. I should have waited. I should have let you grow. You would have been magnificent even if you were a filthy Tomoshibi." Maec sneered.

"Please. You are the filthy one. I am only what I have become Maec. You are a screwed up sorry son of a bitch all by yourself. I had help!" She hissed.

He laughed and suddenly jumped on her. It took every ounce of his strength and he ripped Konkisaiga from her grip. He was burned by her Dakkasou but he had her jaw in a bruising grip.

"We are extremes amongst Shouten. You are something else in this life but you were a Shouten originally. You have your Shouten powers and Gods you are amazing. You languish amongst the mundane when it is us that will evolve into the ekimmu. You know this right? We will be the Gods amongst our kind." He said in a husky tone.

"I have no wish to languish anywhere but the corporeal plane. I hate Terre de Brume and Hueco Mundo with a passion. I can handle Soul Society having lived there a century but your existence will never be mine. I may be an empusae but I am still inu too. I am a filthy BLOOD BAG!" She hissed in his face.

His face darkened and she suddenly used her sheer will and strength to throw him off. She willed her fang back to her and she infused it with her Dakkasou. Maec was suddenly over her and she gasped.

"Sanra and I are no more because I will have you or you will die." He snarled.

"Then kill me. I would rather be dead." She snarled back.

He yelled in fury and flattened her. She knew Lei, Shan Lao, and Hanaj were close and Maec knew it too. He suddenly retreated back and he stared at her in passion and hatred.

"Lei killed the child. He phased his hand into my very womb and killed your evil spawn." She whispered cruelly.

Maec blanched and he looked ready to commit murder. He was loosing his cohesion and he was becoming the ash like monster the Shouten sometimes became. Shan Lao appeared beside and Maec stared in utter contempt at his ancient enemy. Lei appeared as well as Hanaj as he was out numbered.

"You Jing will die for what you have done and my old toy. You will die as you should have." Maec threatened.

"I look forward to spitting on your corpse tr'Awnhi." Lei snorted.

Maec growled menacingly and Lei sneered.

"She is married to me according to our traditions and laws king. She is a Jing." Lei said pushing Asuna behind him.

"You lie!" Maec stated.

"Why would I?" The younger man said narrowing his eyes.

Hanaj was inching closer and Maec lost his head. He whirled and stabbed his son through the neck and all of them gasped. Lei managed to stand and Maec was surprised at what he saw. Fury and hatred ate at him and he phased away.

Shan Lao managed to get the lot of them back to the in between and Jao tended them quickly along with Nanami. Asuna was reeling from the information and she was resting after her little interaction. The little ones were moved and the plan was to move them often. Things were escalating greatly and she was thrown into a tailspin. Ayana was there and she was conferring with her mother. Hatham was greatly upset as his mate was due to have their children. Neral was frowning and he was testy.

"Stop! I hear you both in my head and I cannot think!" She growled.

"Sorry but you are talking about aiding your mother right now. Maec is not an enemy to go against and most especially not when you are due to give birth!" Neral snapped.

"He is right Ayana." Hatham stated.

"Chikara does not give me this much shit!" She snapped.

"No he has us do it for him." The elder twin said smirking.

"OH now you three are friends?" She asked in irritation.

"You do work." Neral said shrugging.

She narrowed her eyes and she stalked off. When she was with the twins they all slept in the same bed. When she was with Chikara it was just them. Her life made no sense but she was happy. She walked into the infirmary and she sat on her mother's bed. Her mother was deep in thought and she hugged Ayana.

"Mizuki will be here shortly. What are we going to do Haha?" She asked.

"We are going to start striking our enemies one by one. I want Hueco Mundo hit. I want Aizen out of the way. I want the Shouten struck and I want the reptiles hit as well. Is Amedeo still gone?" She asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"He has been gone too long. I want him found." She said rising.

"Adrastus is still in Japan." Ayana stated.

"Call on him." She said as she began to pace.

"We are declaring all out war?" She asked.

"Hai. Jii-chan is at the youkai council now. Your Chichi is there as well. I should be there but my sire can speak for me." She said pacing.

"There has not been all out war in more then a century." Ayana sighed.

"It cannot be helped Ayana! You wish to have a future with your mates and for your pups? We must do this." She said growling.

"Yes of course. I just hate the idea of declaring all out war." She said sighing.

"I hate waiting around to be picked off. They hunt us; now we will hunt them." Asuna stated as she brushed past her daughter.

Her mother was furious and she knew she would be too. Taking her siblings had thrown her over the edge. When her brood was threatened then her mother became a nut case.

Ishin was leading a Federation meeting with Naraku at the moment when Asuna had stormed in. Bihua, Lansoh, and Chikara were all surprised at her presence as they watched her pace.

"Bihua, I want you to lead some raids against the Shouten. The Recluse are quick and can handle their yoki. I want guerilla and I want harsh." She said.

"As you command my lady." He said inclining his head.

"Lady Lansoh, the widows are particularly good at dealing with infestations." Asuna said staring at her former rival in her life as Ayana.

The leader of the black widow kumo watched the former spideress with interest. Her lush black hair framed delicate features of a stunning female. Her black eyes were rimmed in long, curling lashes and her hair was softly waving around her face. A young Gaku Jouichi had been smitten with her but as Ayana the Great she would have killed the widow female. In her true form Lansoh did not have the hour glass on her belly like the American widows did but she had red speckles on her abdomen which showed up in her black hair as highlights.

"I want the widows to start hunting any reptiles that show an alliance with the wyvern. If they are allied with Ryukotsusei and Amedeo then they are no friends of ours." Asuna commanded.

"As you command." She said bowing her head.

"Anything else inu?" Ishin asked smirking.

"Hai. Chikara go home and make sure Ayana gives birth safely. I need her at my side." She said in afterthought.

"I am a warrior too my lady." He said miffed.

"You also have small children again. Lady Lansoh and Bihua do not." She pointed out.

Both Bihua and Lansoh actually nodded and shrugged and Chikara sighed. He nodded as he stood; he bowed to Ishin and Asuna and left the room. Naraku stood and he was in a testy mood.

"Do not start! I have not had time to say a word Naraku. You and Renshu have become friendly so you can be strengthened." She growled.

"You have known all these years? I have to play along to learn the truth? What else do you hide that concerns our family?" He snarled.

"Brother what do you mean?" Ishin asked concerned.

"Mizuki and Karu. The reason they were ripped apart and torn asunder is because of the Shouten believe it or not. Mizuki became involved with Renshu Jing and she became with child. That child was brutally taken from her in a horrible violation of her body that your son tried to comfort his mate after. We all remember how she acted. We all remember what happened and our inu kept it all secret." Naraku said fuming.

"Because she begged it of me. When Renshu ripped Ayumu's babe from her; I hunted him down and killed hi. I changed the circumstances because it was a tragedy. It was wrong and now has been rectified." Asuna said crossing her arms.

"Well Ishin our inu also has become the object of this Maec's demented want and his fucked in the head sister has taken up wanting to torture me." He said glaring at her.

"She wants you because you remind her of Maec. She has been dismissed by Maec and she was obsessed with him. She turns to you because you not only have similar coloring but your yoki is frighteningly similar to Maec's." She said pacing.

"What?" Naraku said shocked.

"Maec has use of a voiding yoki like we do. We have it because we were kumo. He has it because he absorbed it from a kumo." She stated flatly.

Ishin was shocked as he watched two of the most important persons in his life pace.

"You have just become even more important in this little drama with the Shouten my darling." Asuna said looking over at him.

They stared at each other and Naraku was stunned silent. The hanyou had no clue what to say or do at that moment and Asuna sat down to cup her chin.

Lansoh walked into her Tokyo home and prepared to do battle. She enjoyed fighting and had not done so in a long while. Still to this day she and Ayana had issues. They never spoke of it and it would always eat her that a funnel web female had subjugated her. She remembered the battle where Ayana had held a katana to her throat and said that if she did not comply and bring the widows under her rule then all would die. Lansoh had been with child at that moment. If she had not carried then she would have fought to the death. It had made her happy when Ayana had died but she had stayed loyal during the reign of Jouichi simply because he was a sweet boy and she did pretty much whatever she wanted. Lansoh stretched and she was looking at her mail before she would have to go and fight. She heard a knock on her door and she went to it. She opened the door and there stood Naraku. She was surprised at seeing the hanyou and she had always been fond of the soft spoken young Hisashi. She had been too fond of him.

"My lord?" Lansoh said surprised.

"I was hoping you would take Asuna's orders one step further." He said clenching his teeth.

"Hai of course." She said watching him.

"I may need you to assist me personally Lansoh. I have so few I trust in the Federation." He admitted.

"I know." She nodded.

"This whore Sanra it seems may come after me again. You are a unique widow and your venom is more powerful then most." He stated as he paced.

She nodded as she watched him.

"May I ask a blunt question?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"You are nervous. I would never go so far as to say afraid simply because you are Naraku." She said smiling.

"I am nervous." He admitted.

He had good memories of Lansoh from his life as Hisashi and she had always seemed tender towards him. She was one of the few nobles who had acted with no malice. Ishin and Hisashi had been treated ill because of who their mother had been.

"It was not you. We all hated that whore. We all hated what she did to your father. He was too sanguine to rule. Ayana was a bitch enough to handle kumo but not Jouichi. Her child was too good." She said softly.

"How did you…?" He asked surprised.

"Strong telepath." Lansoh laughed.

She went to a sideboard and poured the hanyou and herself some sake. She came back and handed it to him and he tipped it back. She swallowed hers as well and she stood to get herself ready.

"What exactly can I do my lord?" She asked.

"The wyvern venom is excessively toxic. This is the reason I come to you. Asuna is preoccupied with the Shouten situation and I know it is bothering her badly about the reptiles. She is now searching for the basilisk ruler. He has gone missing." Naraku explained.

"You want me to find him?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"I shall do as you ask. You do this because she is worried but she cannot tear herself away from current events?" Lansoh asked coming out in armor of old.

"Hai." He said watching her.

"I ask one thing in return." Lansoh said watching him.

"Ask away widow." He said almost amused.

She neared him and he actually seemed surprised. Her pixie like features searched his devilishly handsome face and she knew he was wholly devoted to the inu onna. It irked her badly that yet again in this life Ayana got all the best men.

"One kiss. I have wanted to since you were Prince Hisashi then Lord Hisashi. I served you until you died and I will do so until my own death. I was jealous when you mated the inu princess but you were buried in your library searching for an answer to our woes." She said softly.

"I love Lady Asuna." He said stiffly.

"I know. We all know." She said suddenly angry.

"Where does this come from?" He demanded.

"Ayana is what gets to me. She was a bitch then but this time she really is. She yokes amazing men to her and she takes it all." Lansoh said growling.

"She is the mother to my children." He said stiffly.

"I know. Your children are wonderful by the way." She said stepping back.

"I will not be used by anyone or anything Lady Lansoh. Your attentions are flattering I assure you. Asuna is more then enough for me I also assure you." He said growling.

She looked back and narrowed her black eyes. She walked up to him and pulled him forward by the back of the neck. Lansoh did not kiss him but she was breathing heavily against his lips.

"Every week I am there at the lord's meetings and every week I see you there as well. I watch you run your little financial empire and raise your newest brood. It makes me ache and it makes me hate her all the more but yet I stay loyal. It is not because of her but because of you." She stated flatly.

"You judge what you do not understand. I am only in part what I was. I am so much more and I am not some weak and soft kumo any longer." He said backing up.

"You were never weak. You were never anything but spectacular. Male funnels are not supposed to be as beautiful as you and your brother but here you both are. Lord Ishin is so fine looking that a foreign whore stole him away. I would have if I did not wish for his brother so badly." Lansoh stated frankly.

"That whore nearly tore my family apart!" He said growling low.

"Hai I know. Male funnels are not meant to be as powerful as you are but Ayana's blood makes you all the more powerful. Jouichi was such a specimen as well. Powerful as hell but he had the female's appetites for sexual conquest." She said frankly.

"Stop talking now Lansoh." He snapped.

"Or what? I tell the truth. I respected you and I still do. Have I broken your self imposed chastity?" She demanded.

His eyes burned crimson and he was surprised that another had the gall to talk to him as such. Most females cowered from him except those of his own household. He had long reconciled his own past and this onna was brazenly telling him whatever she wanted.

"I will never speak as such again my lord. You as always have my loyalty. As long as you live I will serve your house. Forgive my truth telling. I have reptiles to find." She said bowing.

She left her own home and left him standing there. He was unused to be an object of desire and he had always focused on his inu. His violent passion for her had always led him back to her. Sanra's obsession had nothing to desire and everything to do with revenge. He understood it but he would not allow it. He decided to follow Lansoh for a little while. He shape shifted and he followed the widow leader. She was in the extreme south and she moved quickly. Things happened fast and he was suddenly slammed against a tree. Tentacles erupted from his flesh and Sanra looked maddened at the moment.

"I have been waiting to get you alone!" She snarled.

"Bitch." He said calmly.

"No. That would be that thing you choose to fuck on a regular basis. Maec wants to as well but I bet it is her blood that has poisoned you." She said laughing.

Sanra sank her fangs into his neck and she snarled. She gasped as she had to vomit his blood out. She stared at him in horror and Naraku had a cruel smirk on his face.

"What have you done?" She screamed.

"Seems there are those that really do not like you." He said sneering.

He lifted his hand and the ash shoki appeared right along with his miasma. He did not see Lansoh but she dropped down from the tree itself and she was in her true form. A sleek, shiny black widow grabbed Sanra quickly and injected deadly venom into her. Sanra screamed in agony and phased out quickly and suddenly raked grotesque claws down her thorax. Naraku moved quickly and actually grabbed an arm of Sanra and jerked her limb out of its socket. Lansoh was moving sluggishly but she was striking fast and with deadly accuracy but Sanra phased out totally. Naraku turned and she fell in a heap on the ground.

"Lady Lansoh change form!" He commanded.

Lansoh made a soft noise and she slowly changed into her humanoid form. Blood ran in rivets down her back. She coughed terribly and she was in horrendous pain but said not one word.

"Hold on. I will get you to the hospital." He said kneeling.

He ported them via his miasma and he called on Nobu. His longtime friend came over and was shocked to see the leader of the black widows.

"My lady!" He said shocked.

"Their shoki burns." She managed to say.

"Hai. Naraku are you alright?" He asked.

"Hai. She took the brunt of the attack. I am fine." He said coolly.

Nobu wheeled Lansoh off and Naraku was pleased with his newfound ability to thwart Shouten. He began to wonder if Asuna was right and wondered what would happen if he faced Raganos.

Sanra stumbled into Astana and she saw Raganos. He stared at his aunt in shock and she looked positively ill. She began retching as she was snarling.

"Where is Maec?" She screamed.

"I have no idea. He is not here to indulge me." Raganos snorted.

"Cute nephew. Where is your worthless father?" Sanra said wiping bloody vomit from her mouth.

"I am over here sister dear." Maec said amused.

She stalked over to him and he watched her and she suddenly latched onto his neck. She sank her fangs in and began to drink his purified blood and Raganos shrugged.

"You ate someone bad perhaps?" Maec asked chuckling.

She snarled at his throat and she finally stepped back. She needed sleep and her arm was hanging limply by her side.

"Naraku has become poison to me. Someone from this family laced his blood with their toxin." She said spitting.

"Poor baby." Maec said pursing his lips.

Raganos shook his head and Sanra stared at her brother in anger and fury. She came at him and he slammed her against a wall. They stared at the other and there was still much between them.

"How bad do you want revenge sister and I do not mean against the woman I want?" He asked whispering.

"Badly. Why do you want her so bad?" She hissed.

"Because she is power. This Naraku it seems is power. We both will take them." He said tracing her lips.

"Why would you choose that whore over me?" She asked.

"I want her powers." He said licking her lips.

Sanra leaned forward and bit into his tongue and he groaned a little. His mind was going and he needed strength in order to have what he wanted. He would use Sanra to get what he wanted and she obviously wanted this Naraku fellow. His mind suddenly became very focused as she began to stroke his tongue with hers. Maec began to kiss her back roughly and she moaned. He ripped his lips from hers and nipped along her throat.

"Give into me and I will help you get her." Sanra whispered.

"Will you?" He chuckled.

"I will strap her down myself." Sanra groaned.

His eyes met hers and she was desperate enough in her jealousy to give him all he desired. He lifted her up and phased their clothes away and slammed into her. She released a quivering cry and pain as her arm was jarred.

"Shall you watch as I ruin her Sanra? You would like that. You would like to see me ruin her. Would you like me to ruin Shan Lao as well?" He asked roughly.

"Yes!" She whined.

"Would you like to see his blood soak our bed sister?" He asked cruelly.

"Yes." She said groaning harder.

"What of those brats?" he asked as he moved harder.

"I do not care. They are nothing to me." She said screaming out.

"What about this Naraku fellow? Do you want him?" Maec asked.

"Yes. I want him to suffer." She screamed out in a massive release.

"That is my girl. Such a devious little slut you are. Then we are agreed. Gods yes!" He snarled out in her ear.

She was breathing hard and she shut her eyes lest he see the glaze of tears. She would kill the whore when she helped Maec trap her. Her chest heaved as her mind worked and thoughts of torturing Naraku made her giddy. The creature was easy to torment. She could do all manner of evil things to him but she would have to be craftier. She would get well and get well quickly.

"We set in motion the downfall of all of her family." Sanra whispered.

"Sounds excellent." He agreed.

Lansoh was better and Nobu had told her that she would need to return to have the scars removed. Naraku had been very cool and collected; it made her admire him all the more. She was looking in the south for clues as to the whereabouts to the basilisks and she was in the caves that the basilisk king had been found in. Lord Ishin really enjoyed the company of Amedeo and they had become very good friends and the young ones would play. She was searching old bones and skins as she looked around.

"You need not check up on me Lord Naraku." She said as she continued to search.

"Your words concern me." He said with arms crossed.

"When have I betrayed the Federation?" Lansoh demanded.

"Never but you hold my mate in such ill esteem." Naraku growled.

"We all do not have to love her and fall at her feet in worship. I was a powerful female kumo in my own right before Ayana showed up. Hai, I do resent her. I gave up my independence because she said so." She stated as she continued to search for clues.

"Yet you have gained much by the alliance." He pointed out.

"I gained security and riches but I owe fealty to Sendai. Whatever Lord Naraku. My mistress in Sendai and my masters have bid me a mission and I am doing." She said stalking past him.

"You speak a little too openly." He snarled.

"I do not have to kiss your ass in the process." Lansoh stated getting right into his face.

"How dare you." He hissed.

"What? Do you think I should be afraid of the mighty hanyou Naraku? I am not. I saw your ningen part you know. I saw him once as he lead a raid in Niigata. Perhaps you may not remember but I do. Brazen and bold." She stated flatly.

"Why did you watch him?" Naraku asked.

"Because you carried the name youkai kumo. Why would I not?" She asked shortly.

"You thought I was an upstart and trouble maker." He said twisting his lips.

"Were you not? You became quite the pain in the kingdom's ass when you became Naraku. The Shikon and that miko. She was pretty I grant you. What drew Onigumo?" She asked.

"It was just an attraction." He growled out.

"One that nearly destroyed you. You worked so hard to rid your current self of that obsession but then you became obsessed with the inu. She too is beautiful and forbidden but yet it is still here. I do not understand nor will I. Hisashi fell in love with Sorami and she was sweet but she was inu!" Lansoh said backing away.

"You seem to know a lot about me." He said testily.

"I am not Lady Akane. I am not going to try and seduce you." She stated walking towards the entrance.

"Then what is your purpose in speaking onna?" He said in a dangerous tone.

Lansoh lost her temper and she neared him again.

"Never in my thousands of years alive would I allow a man to tell me what to do. I am a black widow kumo and royalty amongst my kind. The men bow to me and yet I find myself wishing to all the Kami that you could get beyond your stupid obsessions." She snarled in his face.

"Enough speaking Lansoh." He said as his eyes glowed crimson.

They glared at the other and she heard a rumbling first.

"There are serpents." She said closing her eyes.

"You feel the vibrations?" He demanded.

"Hai. They are deep underground." She whispered.

"Can you ascertain how many?" Naraku asked.

"I can feel several. I will check it out. You should return to Korea or Sendai." She said walking away.

He grabbed her wrist and it was with a tentacle. She looked back at him and he was angry with her. Why she was letting her feelings get to her she did not know but suddenly Naraku was against the wall of the cavern and her hand was cupping his jaw.

"Do not man handle me again my lord. I am a member of the Federation. I am a minor lord and I will be treated with honor. I have not mistreated you or grabbed you wantonly. Do not be so familiar." She growled in his face.

"I am also your ruler." He sneered.

"I can remedy that." She retorted.

"You dare threaten me?" Naraku hissed.

"I will do what is necessary." Lansoh stated.

"Go find the serpents." He said leaning forward in sarcasm.

Lansoh was furious and she met his lips with her own. He was surprised and his mouth was stiff. She growled harshly against his lips and he tried to pull back. She followed and dove her tongue deeply. He was growling in anger as she continued to kiss him silly. Lansoh finally pulled back and stared at him harshly. He looked at her and he suddenly shoved her off of him. She landed on her butt and he glared down at her in fury. She stared at him and she jumped up. She slashed him across his neck and face with her claws and he hissed as her venom burned. Her grabbed her forearms harshly and smashed her into the wall and she wrapped her legs around his hips and crushed them with her powerful legs.

"You bitch!" He gasped.

"Let me go. I am no slouch as a warrior I assure you. Lady Ayana beat me because I would not allow myself death because I was pregnant. It was not because Lady Ayana was better with a blade." She said breathing hard.

The fell to the cavern floor and he pinned her with his tentacles. She was horrendously angry and her beast was raging. Naraku was furious that one he thought he could trust was here fighting him. She punched him squarely in the jaw and he grabbed her throat.

"I do not want to harm you Lady Lansoh but I will." He said growling loudly.

She pried his fingers and he heard bone snap. He had to release more tentacles and she swiped through them with her claws. She rolled and was behind him, she pinned his arms painfully and he was fixing to completely change form when he felt her fangs at his throat.

"I will flood you with my venom. It will not kill you but it will make you suffer." She grunted as a bony spear pierced her side.

Her mind was primitive and this male was fighting her. She suddenly bit into his throat and he yelled out. She released her venom in copious amounts and he fell to the cavern floor. She suddenly was on him and undoing his clothes.

"No!" he growled out.

"No!" She snarled in return.

"Lady Lansoh why?" He said grimacing.

He caught her eyes and her inner kumo was in control. Whatever happened it was not her rational side. He had truly underestimated the widow female and he suddenly felt her needle sharp claw enter near his groin. Powerful pleasure erupted in his brain and his concentration became fuzzy. He was trying to ascertain her behavior and his member was encased in the warmth of her body.

"Submit!" She snarled in his face.

"Never!" He growled.

She was digging her claws into his skin and she began a harsh undulation. Naraku was not fully kumo and this was foreign to him. He actually moaned out as she took him harshly to try to make the male under her submit as nature demanded. He grabbed her hips to try and still her and she moved harder. He shut his eyes as her tight sheath clutched and massaged him until he arched his throat and cried out. Lansoh felt him shudder under as he experienced an orgasm. She began to shake in her own and she cried out softly. Her mind was still cloudy but she was thinking clearer. She looked down at herself horrified and she suddenly scrambled off of him. He was breathing hard and staring at her with contempt and something indefinable.

"Explain your behavior before I kill you." He whispered in a terrible tone.

"Male kumo are supposed to not thwart female. Not supposed to happen. I am sorry." She said shaking her head to shake off the effects of her beast.

"I am no one's whore." He said as he stared at her in anger.

"It was not my intention to use you. I am sorry. You stubbornness and general air wars with my natural instincts. You are not natural for a kumo." She said scrambling for her clothes.

"I will show what I am!" He snarled and he suddenly dragged her under him.

He spread her wide and slammed into her. Lansoh groaned out as she was dominated for the first time in her life. Sanra had taught him well that he would be no one's puppet and he would always wield the strings. The onna underneath him was crying out harder and harder as he took her hard. He lowered his ebony head and took a nipple in his mouth and suckled her whilst pummeling her core. She was lost somewhere in ecstasy and she was riding through multiple releases that it was becoming overwhelming. Lansoh was becoming bleary eyed when he suddenly shouted out and she screamed out. She fainted as he shook against her and he suddenly jerked back. He was horrified at himself for loosing control and she was covered in bruises and blood. He too was bruised and bloody and he waited till she came to. He was dressed in his tattered black trousers and white button down and he threw her jeans and embellished black long sleeve tee shirt at her.

"Never treat me as such again." He said coldly.

"Then never treat me as such again." She said in a whisper.

"Cannot take what you dish?" He snorted.

"I am no man's toy. I am most certainly not yours. I will complete my mission." She said pulling her clothes on quickly.

"What was this?" Naraku asked eyeing her.

"An attempt to out do the other and no more. I am sorry." She said fully dressed and she was sore.

"Find the serpents. I will be in Sendai." He said and he ported out via his miasma.

Her legs felt like rubber and she had never been taken like that before. She shut her eyes and she had never felt so bliss so many times or so powerfully. She was in trouble and she had no clue why she had pushed it.

Asuna was in a hunting mood and she had gone to Guangzhou. Sheng was living between Tokyo and the old Panyu capital.

"I think now we have a chance at actually fighting them. Our toxins are actually a bonus for us. They are long acting in a Shouten and can do severe damage." She explained.

"Good to know. The Shouten will become a scourge again. They will start attacking more and more." Sheng replied.

"That is why we attack first Sheng." She said watching his face.

"I am all for that koi." He shrugged.

Jin was silent and just listening. Asuna and Sheng argued on for awhile and he was sipping his tea. Sheng finally got up to go hunt and Asuna watched her former mate.

"You are never silent." She said.

"There is nothing to say. You are brash as always. I admire you as always and I will go to my bed alone as always." Jin chuckled.

"You are drunk." Asuna sighed.

"Why hai I am. I have found I enjoy sake now since I was mated to you." He laughed.

"What does Sheng say?" She asked.

"He is too busy to care. He is a good brother and a good friend. We occasionally enjoy you together but that is fleeting. You are always fleeting." He said standing and stretching.

"I am sorry." She muttered.

"No self recrimination. You tried to stop me." He yawned.

He walked towards his room and he intended to fall into oblivion like he always did. Asuna stood and followed him. Jin turned around and she was in his personal space.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I have always regretted things between us." Asuna stated.

"Please go." Jin said slurring a little.

"Jin please." Asuna whispered.

"What do you wish? We were a miserable failure! We were a spectacular failure and you are still with the hanyou and you mated his brother!" He laughed.

"Jin how much have you had to drink?" She demanded.

"Oh I seem to remember an encounter like this long ago. You were in a mood because of the Shouten then too but you mated him as well." Jin began to chuckle merrily.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" She asked archly.

"No. I am just finding amusement in my own situation. I would not have been happy with Teegan you know. She was too good a bitch and I am too much a glutton for punishment." He said going to his side board.

She glared at his back and he poured yet more sake. She went to him and jerked the small cup from his hands. He growled at her and she threw it across his room.

"You sound pathetic." She hissed.

"I competed with Sheng's memory and then too think I was jealous of Prince Quon. I realize what it was I should have done. I should have been your enemy. Your greatest loves have been your enemy. Quon, the hanyou, the kumo. Now this Jing. I should have hunted you down like Vlad did. Hai the one that killed my pup." He said bitterly.

"You are pissing me off." Asuna snapped.

"Oh whatever. I am allowed to be bitter. You went off and mated Tekeshi. He is a handsome inu I grant you but he is a little brothel maker you know. I give the man kudos!" He said clapping.

She slapped him hard and he growled at her. She hit him again and he shoved her against the wall. He was bitter and the wounds felt raw whenever he learned more of the truth. She was snarling and spitting in his face and he actually slapped her. He pulled away and went to grab the bottle of sake. She moved in front of him and he slammed her into his sideboard spilling not only the sake but the tiny cups.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled.

"Stop acting like a Kamis damn idiot." She commanded.

"I am still the lord of the manor Asuna. I am royalty as well. Do not command me." Jin growled in her face.

She dove at him and they fell to the floor. Jin was fighting and rolling and he just wanted his sake bottle. She was being a pain in his back side and his muddled brain registered something really pleasant occurring in his pants.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a rough tone.

"You are not listening so listen to your other head!" She snapped.

He gasped and she reached in her hand to his touch him. It was soft and tentative at first as she brushed him through his silk boxers. He heard the soft material rip and her fingertips brushed his swollen head. Asuna was being especially wicked to keep his attentions on her and away from the sake.

"You have made your point onna. Leave me be." He said shutting his stormy blue eyes.

"I want you to hear me out. I was young Jin. I was terribly young." She said softly.

"I know. Too young. Asuna what are you…??" He said straining.

She had thrown him off and she kneeled between his legs. She slid him down her throat and he threw back his head. Asuna was doing exactly what she had done when he had tried to tame her. He could not stop himself and he thrust against her mouth. She was massaging his testes and it was getting him to the edge too quickly. He thrust more urgently and he did not recognize his own snarls and whines. Jin could feel the pressure getting bigger and his need becoming painful but he was not releasing.

"Asuna? Are you? Oh Kamis onna please!" He begged.

She slowly withdrew her mouth and she stared up at his scarlet colored eyes. He snarled out in desperate need and she was suddenly in his lap. She was being fiendish almost and she slid down him and he shook harshly as she barely moved upon him. Jin was dizzy and out of control as he tried to thrust up into her.

"You used to do this to me Jin. You used to make me insane with such need. I would border on utter craziness until I would reach my end. You had such fine tuned control over your body and mind." She whispered.

"So this is payback?" He snarled.

"No." She said suddenly kissing him.

He was wild and she ended up under him. He never released her mouth as he moved within her quick and sharply. Her whines and whimpers were muffled by his insistent and needy consumption of her lips and mouth. Their bodies were intertwined and moving frantically against the other. Jin was desperate and he cupped her backside and thrust with such sharpness that it left her breathless. She hissed softly every time her hit inside of her. Asuna ripped her lips from him and cried out loudly.

"Please!!" He snarled out in inu.

Her lips quivered and she relaxed her mental hold on him. He fell against her and he growled and snarled as the most riveting moment was ripped from him. They trembled against each other for several moments and Asuna heard a sharp intake of breath. She looked over and Jin was barely able to move. He weakly looked over to see Sheng and the younger man was scarlet eyed as well.

"Jin." He whispered.

"Sorry. Drunk." He said stupidly.

Asuna could feel Sheng and he was not angry. Jin was drained but not entirely out of it. Sheng on the other hand was quite aroused. He was suddenly next to them both and he was ravishing her lips. Jin was in shock and she was moaning in the pure pleasure of it all. This was not discussing war and this was not planning offensives but this was healing. Jin managed to pull himself back and fall to his side. Sheng was busy devouring her throat and she was moaning incoherently while he left harsh red marks where he nipped her skin. The Lord of Panyu managed to sit up and Sheng suddenly met his eyes. There was something there and he was surprised to see it. He pulled Asuna down and he managed to sink into her deeply. He cried out as she did and their ancient bond was aiding in their joining.

-Jin. Slip within her mind. It is our way. It is natural. - Sheng stated in his thoughts.

His brother nodded and he opened his thoughts to the onna near him and he gasped. She was in such bliss that it was infectious. He was overwhelmed in it and he settled next to her and proceeded to kiss her slowly and softly as all three of them neared a high that was unlike any other. When the rapture was reached it was all consuming and all three of them were pulled into the consumption. Asuna was sandwiched between Sheng and Jin in a sweaty heap. Jin was awake but barely. Sheng had long passed out and she was barely awake as well.

"When do you wish to move?" He whispered.

"Within a day or two." She whispered back.

"I failed you when I was your mate. I am sorry." He said closing his eyes.

"I failed you as well." She whispered back.

"I was so out of my element. I never fully practiced my own abilities. I always relied on my inu instincts. Sheng has been the one to teach me about our heritage. I did not wish to face those creatures and I used my own fears of myself to fail you." He admitted.

"You have blood lusts?" She asked amazed.

"Hai. It can be terrible and I have no idea what to do." Jin said with his eyes heavy.

"You idiot. You are more like me then you could ever know." She said astonished.

"I always wondered what our pup would have looked like. I always wanted to know." He said in a drowsy tone.

"Jin." She said in a pained tone.

"No matter. It was not meant to be." He said falling asleep.

She closed her own eyes and tears fell. Nothing was going right and it never seemed to when her inu loves were involved she wept silently and she felt like her private life was falling to pieces and she was trying desperately to hold on.


	87. Chapter 89

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: Jin and Asuna deal with their issues and the consequences. Naraku and Lansoh face down again and Asuna delivers the widow an ultimatum. The inu princess deals with her personal life as Maec and Sanra both try to overwhelm. Grimmjow makes an entrance and Shan Lao assists Asuna more. Kazaki makes his appearance and Maec sets into motion a plan that yields very dire results. Asuna turns to her father who in turn makes plans for vengeance. Thank you all for reading and letting me know your thoughts. As always I love to hear from you and please let me know what you think!

Complications

She was still asleep and Jin stared at the ceiling of his room. Somehow the passionate haze had continued on and he was actually sore. He had not made love so much in a long while and Sheng was laid across her snoring heavily. She was sleeping heavily too and at one point she had been in his lap and they had clung to the other moving slowly. It had been amazing and he cursed his stupidity. He could not move on if he was with her and making passionate love to her. He managed to dress quietly and quit his bedroom. He walked towards his sun room and coffee. He ran a hand through his short brown hair and sighed again. Jin stopped short when he heard banging and something breaking back in his room. He ran back and Asuna was retching into the toilet rather violently. Sheng was bleary eyed and rubbed his eyes to try and focus.

"Oh Kamis. Not again." She said beginning to vomit more.

"Asuna?" Jin asked nearing her.

She looked up at him and she looked weak. He ran some water in his giant bath tub and brought a cold rag to her head. She retched violently some more and he noticed she was puking blood.

"Asuna! Did you drink from a tainted source?" He asked concerned.

"No. Oh Kamis! Sheng! Jin!" She said getting sick.

Sheng looked helpless and Jin stared at his brother. They both looked confused and she finally lay on the bathroom floor and rested her aching head.

"I was this sick with Kazuo and Hiroto." She mumbled.

"What? Wait a minute! Are you saying that and you are and we but?" Sheng said confused.

"Get Nobu and shut up. I have a head ache." She said closing her eyes.

"I will be right back." Sheng said grabbing some clothes and he ported out.

Jin rubbed her back and he had no real clue what the hell was going on and he sighed. Sheng appeared with Shinobu and he growled at her state.

"Haha!" He snapped.

"What?" She asked weakly.

"Mother! Damnit!" Shinobu said gently rolling her to her back.

He pressed his ear to her lower abdomen and he felt a distinct presence. He sighed heavily and he would have to get blood panels and CBCs and the whole bit.

"You just had a pup!" He scolded her.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Haha you have got to stop. You have to stop. You will die. You will die in childbirth." Shinobu hissed.

"Wait a minute! Asuna you are pupped?" Jin asked stuttering.

"What did you think I was saying?" She asked him.

"Koi you okay?" Sheng asked bringing her water.

"Hai. Just sick." Asuna murmured closing her eyes.

"Kumo can you, I mean do you know?" Jin asked under his breath.

"I will take her back to the hospital and run a full panel and workup. You two are idiots." He said in anger.

Shinobu ported with his mother and the two stared at each other in shock.

"I had no clue." Jin stated.

"Her body does that. There was a helluva lot yoki in this room." Sheng said softly.

Jin had to sit down and he was just in utter shock.

"Jin, we have done this before. Calm down." Sheng snorted.

"But not like this. It was deeper. It was different." His elder brother said shaking.

"Man, I am in love with her. You have it bad." He laughed as he clapped him on the back.

"Sheng. I have wanted a pup so badly and for so long but I have given up." Jin said staring out.

"Man oh man you do have it bad. Brother, you have had her blood have you not?" Sheng asked.

"Hai of course." He said turning red.

"It is all about our blood and her blood Jin. We may be more inu but we have these drives and needs in us too. The empusae uppyr survive through tremendous energy gained through blood and physical exertion of yoki; typically through rutting." Sheng explained.

"I know all this Sheng." Jin rolled his eyes.

"Hai well her blood has binding properties. We were doomed the second we took in any great amount." He shrugged.

"So my feelings are not really my own?" He asked.

"I did not say that. It just means the feelings we do feel are pretty damn intense. I am going to check on her after a shower. You going to be okay?" His baby brother asked.

"Hai. I will be okay." He nodded.

He waited for Sheng to leave and he ported to Japan. He cautiously followed her scent and he did not want to get his hopes up. He adored his nephews and he was proud of them but he had always pined for the lost pup that had been lost centuries ago. He was standing in the door and she was sleeping.

"Asuna?" He whispered.

"Hai?" She murmured sleepily.

"You okay?" Jin asked in a gentle tone.

"You know you are not as much of an ass like you used to be." She smiled a little.

"I have been humbled through the years." He stated watching her.

"I hurt you terribly." Asuna said looking away.

"I hurt you as much. I was prideful. I wanted you on my terms and not who you were." He admitted.

"We should not have mated." She said staring at the Tokyo morning.

"Perhaps not. Asuna are you well? May I quit worrying?" Jin asked in a very raw voice.

"Otome." She stated softly.

"You are having a female?" He stated.

"Hai." She nodded.

He was waiting and she said nothing else. He nodded and bowed and crushing pain tore at his heart. He turned on his heel to leave and she called out.

"Jin please stay." Asuna asked.

"Why?" He asked in the hoarest tone she had heard him make.

"Shinobu has said she is yours." She said in a whisper.

He stiffened and there was such emotion in him that he was unsure if he could stand to see her face. He made himself turn around and he stared at her eyes and she took his hand. She pressed his hand to her belly and he made a wounded noise.

"How can you know?" He asked in a raw tone.

"DNA Jin. Welcome to the modern era." Asuna laughed.

"I do not believe this to be true." Jin stated as he pulled away.

"Excuse me?" Asuna asked blinking in surprise.

"Anyone but me Asuna. You give anyone of your lovers anything but me." He said shaking.

"Are you drunk again?" She demanded.

"No." He growled.

"Why would I lie about this?" She asked in a temper.

"Because my pup was killed more then four centuries ago." Jin said with tears in his eyes.

"What do you think happened between us?" Asuna asked growling.

"I do not know. I am sorry." He said bowing quickly and he ported out.

She was astonished at his behavior and she slowly got up. Nausea overwhelmed her but she ported to Panyu. She walked through his palace and she found him pacing his room. He stared back at her and their eyes met.

"Do you remember when Mizuki was born? I claimed her. You ripped her from me. You ripped Hiroto and Kazuo from me too." He said in a raw tone.

"It was a rough time in my life Jin. I had lost Sheng and I was on the verge of loosing Naraku. I was being stupid." She said perplexed.

"Yet we could not try. You pulled away and went to him. I fell so much in love with you that for so many years it tore me apart. I never regretted Teegan's death except that she would have given me a pup happily. She would have given me an heir and she would not have ripped my family to pieces." He said emotionally.

"We have been through this so many times Jin. I felt alone and fed to the wolves so to speak. I had every bit of dignity taken from me at the hands of a Shouten who possessed Eyal. I still remember having him shove that blade into my gut as he took our pup's life." Asuna murmured.

"Stop! That pup was my last chance of happiness with you. This is just a fluke." He said bitterly.

Asuna stormed up to him and got into his face. He stared at her and he was overcome in the many years of anger.

"A fluke? You call this a fluke? You are a self pitying, whining bastard! We both made horrid mistakes because of pride and lies! So if you wish to dismiss what we have done then go ahead Jin. You go crawl into yourself. I am no longer that young onna who will let the great Chaolan Jin push me around!" Asuna hissed.

"You never let me push you around so to speak, you never listened." He retorted.

"Fine. I did not need you then and I do not need you now." She said furiously.

Fury passed over his features but he could detect a very faint scent now. He gently pushed her jaw to the side and scented along her juncture. Jin made a soft growling noise and he could smell inu and it was his. He buried his nose and scented her deeper as she stood there stiffly. He picked her up suddenly and she was against the wall and he was probing her mouth with his tongue. She whimpered underneath the onslaught and he continued to kiss her deeply. He was in confusion but he knew that at this moment this was all he wanted.

Lansoh had found nothing. She was frustrated at her lack of success and she was walking through the Sendai castle to the Lord's meeting. She had not seen Naraku since their sordid encounter and she felt like an utter whore for how she had acted. She slipped into the large meeting hall and sat down at the conference table next to Bihua.

"You look like hell." He muttered.

"Thank you Bihua. Charming as always." She retorted.

"Alright we are all here." Ishin said coming in.

Naraku was absent and Lansoh was miffed. Chikara looked exhausted and Ishin looked over at him.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Hai. Ayana is uncomfortable." The tarantula yawned.

Ishin chortled and Lansoh was fuming. She did not expect the hanyou to be a coward. She sat through the meeting and stood up when it was done. She figured he would be in Korea and she did not expect him to be at Sendai itself. She almost ran into him and she had a cold look on her face.

"Lady Lansoh." He muttered.

"Lord Naraku." She replied.

"I assume you have yet to find anything? How disappointing." He snapped.

Her face clouded in fury and she pulled a dagger from her thigh. She pressed it to his throat and he was surprised.

"Do not humiliate me anymore my lord. I do not do well with insults to my honor." She said in a frigid tone.

"Do not be foolish widow." He said in a dark tone.

He grabbed her hand and she actually yelped in pain as she dropped the dagger. They were struggling a little bit and Naraku slammed her against the wall. He was breathing hard and he crashed his mouth to hers. It was violent as they both tried to control it. He pulled them into his miasma and they fell back onto his bed in his home in Korea. He ripped open her black button down and tore at her bra. She too was ripping at his modern clothes as they hungrily and animalisticly joined. His mind shut down and this was not him. It was not him to do this but he was not acting like himself at all. Naraku dominated her again and again she was in another reality it seemed. Her eyes were burning red and her claws tore his skin and she was gasping out. Numbly in the back of her mind she could feel all of this powerful being and she knew this was not him either. What part of him that was kumo was driving him and her own inner beast was gleeful. Lansoh spasmed and she screamed as she arched against him. He gripped her back as he shouted out and fell against her. She was shaking in the aftermath and her voice was raw.

"Lansoh, I have no idea what has come over me." He said in a harsh whisper.

"Forget it." She barely managed to whisper.

He pulled back and fell to his back and she scrambled up. Her clothes were ruined and Naraku saw her back. She had a smattering of red speckling that went down her back to her thighs almost like a tattoo.

"Markings from my true form." She muttered.

"Alluring." He said as he perused her.

"You are not mine to covet. I request time away for awhile." She said shaking.

"Granted." He said in a deep tone.

She could not believe she was asking permission of a male for anything but this was not just any male. He may not be the utterly evil son of whore that he was but he was still dark in nature and cunning. He was beautiful and full of something so foreign to her.

"I will go to Europe to search for the reptiles. My search here has led to nothing." She stated unable to look at him.

He rose and he pressed a shirt into her hands.

"When I was restored as a hanyou I thought myself above such baseness." Naraku stated.

"You may be an amalgamation but you still house the soul of a kumo lord. You are still male and perhaps there is a small part of you that finds some part of me intriguing! I am sorry I am not your beloved inu." She snarled.

"Perhaps that is my problem. You remind me too much of her." He snapped.

She whirled around as if slapped and stared at him in fury.

"Is this what you did to her? Did you use her to try and fill your soul because you could not have that miko slut? I remind you of Ayana? I promise you that I am nothing like Ayana." She said spitting at him.

"You may leave Lady Lansoh." He said leaving the room.

Tears actually pricked her eyes and she felt used and cheap. She ported to her home and she actually let loose a sob. She walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower to try and wash away her shame.

* * *

She had fallen asleep in a web and she was feeling ill. She managed to change into her humanoid form just in time as she vomited. Her only child was long since an adult and she dialed the phone.

"Yasua? Hai it is Haha. Please child I need you." She said hoarsely into the phone.

Her lovely daughter appeared shortly and she knelt next to her great mother. She felt her head and she was hit with strong pheromones immediately.

"Mother, you are involved?" Yasua asked calmly.

"Not involved no. I subjugated an arrogant male." Lansoh groaned.

"Your beasts were in place. Shall I take you to healer Nobu?" She asked calmly.

"No. I shall be okay." She said leaning back.

"Did the lords not command you a mission?" Yasua asked.

"They did. I will get this…oh Kamis." She said vomiting harshly.

Yasua ignored Lansoh and ported them both to Yamasaki General. Lansoh was never sick and she was never careless. Nobu came to the Widow Lord and she was brought to a private room. He could scent her immediately and he had never known her pregnant before. She was vomiting terribly and it was not stopping.

"Lady Lansoh, I am going to give you an IV. This is not normal. Can I ask who sired this child? Is it a cross species?" Nobu asked gently.

"I require absolute secrecy healer. This was not done in a passionate moment I assure you." She said getting sick again.

"Go ahead." He nodded.

"Lord Naraku and I had a terrible argument. He aroused my beast and I accosted him. He is not at fault I assure you that but our beasts were in place." She said closing her eyes.

"Oh Kamis." Nobu said in shock.

"He is not to know!" She said lifting her head.

"Pardon? You deny a father?" He asked more shocked.

"Widow males do as they are told funnel. Females are in charge of our young and no funnel or hanyou funnel is going to change that!" She snapped.

"If Asuna finds out then she will go ballistic." Nobu said shaking his head.

"I am saving the drama and swearing you to secrecy. Do not be stupid healer. Your mate is no friend of mine and I do not want Naraku I promise you. This was done only in instinct and nothing more. Have you never done anything foolish?" Lansoh demanded.

"Hai I have. Naraku has never sired a babe with another onna. He will go insane if he finds out." Nobu said softly.

"Again do not be stupid. It was an instinctual fuck. He thought of her the whole time. How insulting is that? My behavior reminded his beast of her and he fucked me. I have never been so humiliated ever." She said actually getting emotional.

Nobu set up the IV and he was in shock. He knew his mate and she did not expect fidelity but she did expect to be the only one to provide them children. It was her twisted sense of morality and Naraku doing this would cause a huge issue. He knew to keep his mouth shut but he ported to Korea.

"Naraku?" He called out.

"In my office. Your child is tearing up my things again." He growled out.

"Naota, you are supposed to listen to Chichi Naraku while Chichi at hospital." Nobu scolded.

"I know." He grinned.

"Heart breaker." Naraku smirked.

"Hai. Can you call on the nanny my friend? We have a problem." Nobu stated cautiously.

"Problem?" He asked raising a black brow.

"Hai big problem." The healer said.

Naraku picked up the phone and called on the nanny and she came in and ushered the triplets out. Naraku settled back in his leather chair and Nobu looked pensive.

"Lady Lansoh is in the hospital right now." Nobu said softly.

"Who did she piss off now?" Naraku snorted.

"She cannot keep anything down. She is pregnant my friend." He said gritting his teeth.

"Pregnant? I see." He said almost coldly.

"She is about as thrilled as you are." Nobu said gently.

"Asuna must not know." He said calmly.

"She said you thought of our inu the whole time." He stated.

"I did." He growled.

"Naraku, Widows do not give up their children. Widows are not compliant little beasts." The funnel healer replied.

"I am unsure what I shall do as of yet but you will keep this between us? Do not even tell Ishin? He is sappy." Naraku said standing.

"Hai. I came to you because you and Ishin are my best friends. I have broken laws and ethics here but our children are siblings. I owe you more." Nobu replied.

"I will not loose out with Asuna because I had a sordid encounter with a damn bitch of an onna." He snapped.

"Lansoh has always been honorable Naraku. I do not know her well but she has always been honorable." He shrugged.

"She hates Asuna. She has hated her since she was Ayana." He said growling.

"Bad blood but she has not rebelled." Nobu pointed out.

"Maybe not." Naraku snarled.

"I cannot believe you would just use an onna my friend." He stated.

"There is part of me that wants her. I cannot explain it. I want her and it is driving me insane! I feel it deep within me. I want to break her and make her scream her conceited head off. I want to throw myself at Asuna and say let me break this onna. How disgusting is that?" He said in anger.

"It sounds funnel." Nobu stated.

"How so?" Naraku demanded.

"We are black funnel. Originally we are not from here and the males are highly aggressive. They are highly toxic. The females are just as powerful but the males have a higher degree then most species except the tarantula." He shrugged.

"I was Hisashi. I was in love with Sorami. I was not in need of subjugating a damn widow." He hissed.

"During Ayana's reign it became normal for the royals to take concubines and lovers. Both Gaku and Jouichi had one. Ayana approved of the female." Nobu stated.

Naraku blinked and it dawned on him what his best friend was saying.

"I am acting like Hisashi again." He snorted.

"Well my friend you do have two souls. No idea how you think up there but there it is. I will cover up for you but I think covering up is stupid. I think you need to bring Asuna in and talk calmly with her. I also now you and you do not wish to be away from your child. This can get nasty or it can be simple." He said standing.

"What do I say to Asuna? Especially after that mess with Katsu? Oh by the way? She will go ballistic!" He snarled.

"She is a lot more worldly then she used to be ever since she accepted the fact that she is an empusae." Nobu said.

"Ah yes but Asuna still has expectations that are high handed and arrogant. She does what she wants and expects us to obey. She is still Ayana in her mindset. I am more willful my friend and a hell of a lot more volatile. I will not ruin my long term relationship because of a filthy encounter." He snapped.

"Filthy?" The healer choked.

"Fine not filthy but sordid! My feelings for our over the top, gorgeous, arrogant, powerful, wonderful, and brat of a mate make me weak okay? I am Naraku! I am not some simpleton and my little inu turns me into one." He hissed.

"Well then. I am glad I do not have your issues." Nobu said shaking his head.

"No you just have a lifetime with her too." Naraku snorted.

He shook his head and Nobu was dumbfounded at the powerful hanyou. He sighed and ported via his shoki back to the hospital and Lansoh was staring at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"You told him." She growled.

"What makes you say that?" Nobu asked calmly.

"Because you are in a situation similar to what Ayana was in. You probably feel you owe him fealty even above your duties as a doctor!" She said with narrowed eyes.

"I think you do not feel well and you are newly with child Lady Lansoh." He stated with a general air of calm.

"You think I will let him have this child?" She hissed.

"I think you do not want to make an enemy of Naraku and the child in question is male." Nobu murmured.

"Great! A worthless male." Lansoh growled.

"Lady Lansoh. You are reeling so I am going to let your remarks go but I doubt you would be so hateful of a male child even though you seem to hold others of such low esteem." Nobu said tapping a pen against her chart.

Lansoh felt humiliated and furious. She knew the funnel and he was a smitten idiot for the inu female as well. She crossed her arms and Nobu stiffened and so did she. There was no mistaking the aura of the inu-uppyr in question when she was not masking it. Asuna haunted the doorway and she stared at Lansoh with contempt. Nobu shuddered at the fireworks that were fixing to erupt and his mate treaded very carefully into the room.

"Inu have excellent hearing Lansoh." She whispered in a wrathful tone.

"It meant nothing. It was an instinctual thing." She growled.

"Of course. You are incapable of feeling passion and Naraku is put off by utter bitches." Asuna said as her eyes bled red.

"Then why is he mated to you?" Lansoh retorted.

Asuna lost it and she struck the widow's cheek. Lansoh made a hissing noise and Nobu pulled Asuna off of the widow lord.

"You will not cower away and be a whore Lansoh! You allowed yourself to engage my mate even though it was instinctual as you say. These males are off limits. No one touches them but me." Asuna snarled.

"Excuse me?" The widow asked in astonishment.

"You heard me. Nobu, Naraku, and Ishin are mine. I have killed other females for looking at them. They are mine and I allow no one to touch them." She said in a beastly tone.

Nobu was a little shocked at her ascertains but he knew her possessive nature when it came to Ishin and Naraku but he had not known it extended to him.

"A little selfish you do not think?" Lansoh shrieked.

"Do not care. They are mine and they will always be mine." She said baring her fangs.

"Asuna, please back down." Nobu said calmly.

"Nobu, I am really angry at the moment." She said hissing.

"I know but Shinobu furiously told me what is going on and he is on a tirade by the way. I am mad too but I am calm." He said in a gentle tone.

Her healer mate knew how to calm her down and her eyes bled back to their natural color. She stared at Lansoh and she spit at her.

"Do not think to go anywhere Lansoh. You and I are going to work this out. You disgraced me and my house. You owe me something and you will not take a child from its father." She said quitting the widow.

Nobu guided her to his office and she was barely containing her yoki. Asuna was shaking in rage and she screamed in Naraku's head. He was there almost instantly and he looked annoyed. She narrowed her eyes at him and he was on the defensive.

"You stupid bastard!" She said shoving him against a wall.

"Pardon me?" He snapped back.

"Lansoh? You had to tame Lansoh? She was my worst rival as Ayana and she has been a pain in my ass since then. You had to try and prove your prowess to Lansoh?" She snarled.

"She was opinionated and took matters into her own hands so I took back." He hissed.

"She is not Sanra. She is a kumo onna." Asuna said getting in his face.

"I am not to be subjugated by anyone! Especially not a kumo!" He snarled.

Asuna calmed instantly and she knew what had happened. She breathed in deeply and she paced.

"You have to take her into our household." She said bluntly.

"Pardon me?" Naraku asked in anger.

"She has your son in her belly. I will not be separated from your child. Your children are my children as is right. This was nothing more then instinct but I will not have that child suffer." Asuna said with finality.

"You cannot be serious." He said growling.

"As a heart attack. If you wished another child again my darling; you should have said so. I would have gladly have provided you one." She said kissing him softly.

She kissed him in a way that made his knees nearly buckle and she slowly pulled back and let him stand there. His mind was mush and he realized she had just worked him.

* * *

Asuna stood in the door and she watched the widow sleep. Memories of their bitter battles echoed in her head and Lansoh rolled her head over to the side to stare at her nemesis.

"You will not keep yourself or my child from Naraku." Asuna said in a wrathful tone.

"Your child?" Lansoh said in disbelief.

"Naraku is mine. He has always been mine and he will always be mine. Whatever is his is mine. You tread on the wrong ground this time Lansoh." She said in a cold voice.

Lansoh tried to sit up fully and she was suddenly pinned down by the very angry onna that had been the former jorogumo queen and current consort of the Federation.

"You tell yourself that you could have bested me but it was a lie. I let you live because you were strong and served me better alive. You stepped into my territory widow and I do not take kindly to it. Funnel may be more equal since my death but we jorogumo still rule the kumo afterlife. You are my subject and you are subject to my will. This child is mine because I say it is mine. You carry the seed of what is mine and you had better accept it or you will be put to death and I promise you that the Federation will accept my will." She said in a frightening tone.

Lansoh had never been so afraid in her life and her black eyes were wide. She suddenly believed every word the onna had to say and she blinked back her terror.

"You will remove yourself to Sendai and you will become a member of the Matsuda household. You are a concubine of Naraku and any child of yours is subject to my raising. You wish to stay in a capacity of power then I suggest you cooperate if not; I will kill you myself upon the birth of this boy." She said shoving her back.

"How can you be this way?" She said in raw whisper.

"How could you allow yourself to touch him? What did I do to Akane? I ripped her apart. I watched Teiran Huber bleed to death as she birthed Ishin's son. These three are not up for discussion. These three are my core and my center. Naraku, Nobu, and Ishin are mine." Asuna said with such horrendous malice.

"This is my child and I will love him regardless." She said in a raw tone.

"Then reconcile yourself to my household Lansoh for this boy has siblings that he will know. If you cannot then so be it. This is the price you pay for lying with my mate." She said coldly.

"Hai." She said in a quivering tone.

Asuna nodded curtly and she stalked out. Naraku was near and he was actually outraged. She glared at him and she understood his reasons but she would not give in so easily. He followed her and she turned on him and slammed him against a hospital door.

"We go back and forth with who will dominate the other my love. I understand why you did what you did. I hold no ill will I promise but I am a jealous bitch only with you three. I always have been and I always will be. She dislikes me, so what. You are angry? So what. I am what I am. You are who you are. We have made our life." She snapped.

"You are a piece of work." He said in a hiss.

"I keep it to where your child is with you. She is a vindictive onna. She would keep the boy from you to punish you. I know who you love and I know your mind. I know what that encounter with Sanra did to you. No one can know you better and I will not let Lansoh hurt you like that!" She said holding his face.

He crushed his lips to hers and it was repressed emotion. Nobu stepped out and sighed. As the two made out in his hospital hall.

"Okay you two." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hai." He said hoarsely.

"Hai." She whispered too.

Naraku pulled her into his miasma and they ended up in Korea. She was staring at his face as he undressed her and the feelings they always felt were displayed.

"You want something of me." He said as he began to devour her throat.

"Hai. I want you to treat her correctly. I would prefer if you turn her into a brood mare." She said gasping as his lips found her ear lobe.

"I would have to actually like her." He hissed.

"Part of you does. Lansoh needs domesticating. Keep her busy with little ones." She groaned as he threw her down on his bed.

"So says my inu?" Naraku demanded.

"Hai." She said with red eyes.

He let his tentacles wrap around her legs and open her wide and she grunted in surprise. He was in a mood and he was going to prove his ardor for her. She gasped out as he entered her swiftly and with passion. He forced his yoki down on her and she was in a delirium.

"Naraku!" She yelped.

"You like to tell me what to do koi. You like to imagine you control me. It is me that knows you so well. Take me in now Asuna!" He demanded.

He was only trying to have a passionate encounter but the yoki was too much. She was sweating and begging as she absorbed it and melded it. He was loosing his mind to the pleasure and consumption they created and he could feel her taking from him. He hated it and loved it at the same time. He would never tell her that because it would admit he NEEDED someone else but he forced her to meld fully and they shattered fully. Naraku never felt like this with anyone else and he never would.

Asuna dragged herself from Naraku's bed and Ishin was there too. She was groggy and sick again. Jin was wavering between petulance which he was famous for as well as Sheng and disbelief. She had finally had enough and told him to grow up and find her when he could handle the situation. She was shaky as she found the bathroom and she vomited till she felt better. Asuna could admit to herself that giving a pup was no issue and she had sworn him one long ago. She had been so angry and so betrayed by him that she had shut him out. She pretty much blamed her young years on the Shouten and she splashed water on her face to make herself better. She saw a reflection in the mirror and she was shocked. Maec smirked and she whirled around. He was on her in a second with a hand over her mouth and his face held lust.

"This modern era is amazing. The clothes or lack thereof is so enticing." He whispered in her ear.

She snarled in his mind and he chuckled softly.

"What have you been doing my sweet enemy?" He said opening her thin silk robe.

She shrieked against his hand and he was purring practically. She was fighting him and he was holding onto her tightly.

"Such a lovely thing you are. What the hell is that?" He snarled suddenly.

Asuna's eyes widened in surprise when she felt a presence she had not felt in a little while. She heard things breaking and cackling and she knew exactly which reiastu she was feeling.

"I dunno who the fuck ya are but ya better unhand my bitch right now." Grimmjow said from the doorway.

"Are you serious?" Maec began laughing.

"Oh yeah fucker. I'm fixing to mess you up." The blue haired Arrancar said laughing manically.

"Pardon me Isha whilst I deal with the vermin." He said shoving her away.

"Grimmjow?" Asuna hissed.

"Yeah your kumo is fucked up and the hanyou is gone." He said to Asuna.

"What?" She said looking at Maec in fury.

"Oh Sanra was here too." He smiled with madness.

Asuna was fixing to go at Maec but her stomach rolled and she proceeded to get sick.

"Ah fuck esposa! What the hell?" Grimmjow growled as he suddenly let loose a cero on Maec.

She was retching and Maec was hit point blank with the short, red blast of power. He was thrown back and he realized this upstart was a Vasto Lordes in the making. His eyes gleamed and he morphed his limb and Grimmjow lifted his hand and blocked the serrated limb that barely scratched his heirro.

"I was told you were like some bad ass. You're a fucking pansy! At least the shinigami brat can fight back." Grimmjow said with a leering smile.

Maec took his fist back and punched straight through Grimmjow with his ash shoki. Blood erupted and Asuna choked.

"That's more like it asshole. Come on!" He yelled at him.

"You are insane." Maec said shaking his head.

Grimmjow used his sonido and shoved Maec through the small window that was in the bathroom. Asuna moved to see as they plummeted some. Grimmjow got himself straight in the air and Maec hovered. The Sexta Espada was not holding back and he was unleashing cero after cero and Maec was phasing in and out quickly but Asuna knew it was expending great amounts of energy. Her Arrancar love knew how to fight the Shouten now and he was superb. He was laughing and taunting him as he actually landed several blows and Asuna turned her attention to the bedroom. She screamed and Ishin was in a puddle of blood. She grabbed him and ported to Yamasaki General and screamed for Nobu or Shinobu. Her son came forward and he yelped. Ishin was ashen as they took him. She was holding her clothes closed as Ishin was rushed to a trauma room. She tied her robe closed and she ported back to Korea. Grimmjow was still fighting Maec and she watched as they both were bloody and she was in awe of the Sexta Espada. He was holding his own and Maec was obviously not happy. She heard the Arrancar cry out the release of his zanpakuto and the flourish of reiastu was heavy. Maec was barely impressed but the beast became infinitely more powerful and he roared. Asuna had to cover her ears and blood erupted from Maec's ears and nose. He was in shock at the beast and he suddenly let loose his shoki form. Grimmjow laughed hysterically as the Shouten let loose a form he had not seen. She knew not to interfere lest she was harmed in the melee and Grimmjow was fighting in spite of grievous wounds and Maec was weakening. Asuna made a quick decision and she ported fast. Grimmjow felt her and looped his arm around her waist and she used laced his fingers in hers. They released a combined cero-nami and that should have obliterated Maec but the force slammed him into a tall tree. Skin hung off in places and bone could be seen but he lived. His breathing was shallow and his very presence shimmered.

"Good fight. I will come back for you. You Arrancar will be my next meal." Maec said phasing away.

Grimmjow was bleeding all over Asuna and she ported them back into Naraku's small palace. He fell back on his butt and began laughing like a maniac again and she snorted.

"Damn bitch that was good." He said wiping blood off of his face.

"How did you know?" She asked softly.

"Just did. Weird too. Come here esposa." He said grabbing her and ripping open her robe.

"Grimmjow you need attention." Asuna stated exasperated.

"Hai. I'm getting attention. So good." He whispered as he kissed along her stomach and then pulled down her mouth to his.

She gasped as he laid her back and they were both a mess. He hooked both of her legs in his elbows and moved urgently.

"Did the battle arouse you?" She moaned.

"Hai! Seeing you use me to get that fucker." He hissed.

Neither lasted long and her chest was heaving. She was covered in his blood and she needed to find Naraku.

"Yeah we'll get him. Let's go do that shower thing and we'll find the arrogant half breed." Grimmjow snorted.

She had not realized how much she had missed her Espada and they got cleaned up. She was sick a few more times and he made rude comments which she promptly gave him the middle finger for. He laughed and hugged her tightly. She ported them to Astana and she willed Shan Lao to her side and he looked surprised to see a hollow.

"Shan Lao this is Grimmjow. Grimmjow this is Shan Lao." She said in introduction.

Grimmjow made a face and Shan Lao bowed graciously. Her Arrancar snorted at his formality and Shan Lao looked up at her with a soft smile.

"Maec came to pay me a visit and Sanra it seems may have taken Naraku." She said in a low voice.

"Are you sure Naraku did not allow himself to be taken?" The Jing clan leader asked.

"You may be right. He is a lot stronger since Renshu did what he did." Asuna murmured.

"Can I kill some?" Grimmjow asked in a growl.

"In a little while perhaps. I need to know what Naraku is thinking." She said closing her eyes and she flooded her hanyou with her thoughts.

She realized Shan Lao was right and her mate was not worried at all. In fact he was quite pleased by the prospect of being in Astana. He had felt Grimmjow and he had mentally called on him. Naraku was being devious and taking advantage of the situation.

"He does not want us to storm the palace. He wants us to wait and let him strike." She murmured.

"Okay. Keep the connection open. Arrancar do you wish to come to my home?" Shan Lao asked.

"No. I want my boy. See ya later bitch." He said grinning.

"You are a mess Grimmjow." Asuna said shaking her head.

"Yep and I'm gonna lay you down and make you moan like a little whore soon. You owe me a kit." He said winking at her and he produced a garganta.

Shan Lao was actually blushing and the Sexta Espada laughed loudly at his blush. He walked through and waved at her. He blinked at her and her at him.

"I have never met an Arrancar quite like him." He said with a strange tone.

"He was a neko prince at one time. He is just who he is." She shrugged.

"I need to find some nourishment." Shan Lao said still blushing hotly.

"Whatever is wrong?" Asuna asked.

"He is wild and untamed. His very person oozes much and his words are inflaming." He said looking almost shy.

"I see." She said and she suddenly guided his mouth to her neck.

He was surprised by her move and he phased them back to Britain. She felt his fangs sink into the skin of her neck and she gasped. He clutched at her and one hand ran through her hair.

"Where is Lei?" She asked in a haze.

He lifted his lips and his eyes were mixed at the moment. He met her eyes a moment and he phased her clothes away. He did the same to himself and Shan Lao lifted her up. He was shaking badly as he joined with her and this was not how he normally acted but then he never thought that anything that had happened would. He was not entirely sure of anything except his deep desire to be in ecstasy at the moment and he was.

Asuna had appeared in Budapest and Eyal was quite delighted. She was going through his libraries and she was linking up timelines. Naraku had told her that Amedeo was indeed missing and so was Justinus. Amedeo would not leave his son for anything and it was bothering her badly. Eyal watched his longtime wife read and scribble furiously on paper as she was reading something off topic. She knew what she was reading but it occurred to her that he collected books without always knowing what he had.

"When is the last time you have been to Africa?" She asked.

"A long while. I live here so why would I go there?" Eyal asked amused.

"Well considering you are from Northern Africa; I figured more often then naught." Asuna replied.

She heard laughter and she looked up to see her son Asher and Nalah were with him. He stared at his mother and smiled. She nodded to him and she hid a smirk as the tr'Awnhi princess attacked her son. He was flattened against the hallway and Eyal sighed.

"They want to get married." He said testily.

"Let them." She shrugged.

"A wraith?" He asked in irritation.

"She is a blood drinker just like he is. She is not a member of the clan anymore and I assure you there are good ones occasionally." Asuna said eyeing him.

"If he is happy but a Shouten?" He snapped.

"Shut up Eyal." She said as she went back to reading.

"You have nerve woman." Eyal said standing and stretching.

She looked up at him and smiled. She knew she could torture Yhea and the thought had possibilities. He was a good soul in his inner being but he was still so full of himself. She smirked and suddenly stood. She walked up behind him and she ported them to his room. He looked surprised but suddenly more then interested in what she was doing. She fell against him and it became a consumption. Her Ramanga mate was sleeping like the dead and she was feeling frisky. She knew it had to be the surge in the inu hormones and she felt a little better then she had. She ported to the hills outside of Budapest and Yhea stared at her with wide eyes.

"Why did you do that?" He whispered.

"Because I can. I also have no intention of letting you off of your heinous behavior so easily. Besides tell me you did not enjoy it." She said smirking.

"You can be an evil and devious bitch!" He snapped.

She smiled at him and his heart pounded. He grabbed her intending to sate himself and they both stiffened. They felt a presence they had never felt before and Asuna saw across the clearing a female of ethereal beauty. She had such pallid skin and her dark eyes were bright. Her long ebony hair was done up in an elegant style the spoke of ancient times.

"What the hell?" Yhea whispered.

"She is uppyr. I think I know what kind too." Asuna said in a soft tone.

The onna stared at them both with curiosity and her malice was barely suppressed. Yhea had never seen an uppyr like this he was sure and she shook her head no.

-You have. You went stupid over him in fact. - She pathed.

"Him? He is one of these?" He asked shocked.

The female neared closer and it was obvious she was hungry. It was also obvious she was powerful.

"Yhea go." She said hotly.

"What? Remember you are hurt and several of us are hurt. I think not." He said pursing his lips.

"Eyal will be here in moments now go!" She snarled.

Yhea made a face and the female continued to stare at her. She knew the presence of a strange uppyr would wake up Eyal and he always knew who was in his territory. She did not wait long and he suddenly ported to her side. He was stunned when he saw the female who cocked her head to the side and stared at him.

"She does not seem to know any of the languages we know." Asuna stated.

"She is ancient. Whoever she is. She is thirsting badly and in a primitive state." He said watching the female.

"You got all that?" She asked surprised.

"She let me know it. Odd." He said cocking his head to the side.

The female was hungering badly and she could smell the blood of the other woman. She was suddenly on her and Asuna threw her back. The black haired onna bared her fangs and Eyal stepped in.

"Surely you can speak some language." He replied in old Hebrew.

"Yes." She snarled.

"You stand upon my lands woman and this is my wife. Do not think to touch her." Eyal said with red eyes.

"She is empusae and you are not." The woman suddenly purred.

"We are all uppyr." He said flatly.

A hiss again and suddenly Eyal was flat on his back with will alone. He was so shocked that another could even do this besides Asuna and he stared up at the obviously ancient blood drinker and she was ravenous.

"You will give me sustenance and then I will know what goes on." She said suddenly sinking her fangs into his neck.

Asuna moved with speed and she pulled the female off of Eyal and he was in pain. He was in horrific pain and he stared at the woman with contempt. She wiped his blood from her mouth and she was watching him too closely.

"Who are you to attack me?" He roared.

"You are a babe in comparison. You have powerful blood to be sure." She said with bright eyes.

"Leave and never return or I will hunt you down and kill you on principle." Eyal said shaking in anger.

"Why would I leave when I just find out you are my child." She said grinning.

"Ayille?" Asuna asked in a whisper.

Eyal stared at her and he looked at Asuna. His brother had told him of their parents' names but it did not register to him what was happening.

"You are Ramanga?" Asuna demanded.

"Yes. This boy is my youngest it seems." She said walking around him.

"You abandoned me!" Eyal roared.

"Perhaps but it was in your best interest." Ayille said showing fangs.

"You have just woken. Why are you here?" Asuna said in a low growl.

"I was awoken by a wraith of all beings." She said watching Asuna with hunger in her face.

"A Shouten?" Eyal asked in fury.

"One that does not like her very much." Ayille said grinning.

"Maec?" Asuna asked in contempt.

"No his name was Raganos I believe." She said licking her pale lips.

"You said you abandoned me because why?" Eyal asked staring hard.

"Kerr and I were being hunted by mortals. I hold no shame and say I feast upon the weaker beings like the cattle they are. You were conceived at a very bad time." She said flatly.

"Right. You abandoned three children that I know of." The uppyr ruler said gritting his teeth.

"You know nothing! You know nothing of why I did what I did." Ayille stated in sudden fury.

"Enlighten me then. Do not say it because we cannot love our children because I have three and one I adopted as mine. I adore my children." He said dangerously.

"Because you were in danger by staying with us." She hissed.

"I do not believe a word you say." He said baring his own fangs.

"You think Grigory and Muriana are your only siblings?" She asked watching him closely.

"I know not. How could I? I was dumped amongst mortals who mistreated and abused me. I was but a child you know." Eyal stated in old pain.

"You were abandoned because you were strong. You could survive. I had to loose my child in order to save him. The mortals have sects of priests who can kill Ramanga easily. I was not about to loose another son to a filthy human." She said growling.

"So you give me to them!" He yelled.

"Hide in plain sight." She said growling in return.

"Brilliant plan. Well Grigory lived on as well and Muriana died at the hands of the Shouten." He said snarling in rage.

"Grigory was a fool and my daughter too soft." She said with contempt.

"You speak of two beings that I adored you sow." Eyal snarled.

Eyal stiffened when he felt Jarek and Rina come up the hill. Ayille turned to stare at the two adult children and she smiled widely.

"Well well well. Two of your four. Both Ramanga." She said pleased.

"Go back now!" Eyal hissed.

Rina stared at the female in wonder and her father was suddenly between them.

"Jarek! I said go now! There is nothing interest here." Their sire stated flatly.

"Da father." Jarek said pulling Rina.

Rina was staring at the woman and she was in awe of the power she felt. She felt herself dragged by her brother and Eyal stared at the woman who had given birth to him. Asuna was itching to tear Raganos a new one and Ayille watched the empusae female.

"You were conceived at a bad time but you were wanted. You were desired greatly but no mortal priest would end your life!" She hissed as she neared him.

"Back off whore! I have no time for you and your kind. I am quite content not knowing you." He growled.

"Do not say things you may regret my son. Again you state what you do not know." She snapped.

"I know that I was scared as a child and made to feel like a monster. I was lonely and alone. I hated myself and I hated what I was. I was ignorant and nearly died because of it. If I was in danger then why did you not come back for me?" Eyal demanded.

"Again there are many things you do not know but I was asleep." Ayille hissed.

"Asleep? For two thousand years?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. So before you whine boy you should shut up." She said hissing softly.

"My name is Eyal and I have not been a boy in a very long time. I am a father now and you fit nowhere into my life. Now do yourself and me a favor and leave." He said in supreme anger.

"This is not the last time you will see me Eyal." She said stepping back and she ported away.

He was dumbfounded and he stared at his long time partner. She came to him and hugged him tightly.

"Why would the Shouten ruler do such a thing?" He demanded.

"I am sure it is a distraction. She is immensely powerful Eyal." Asuna commented.

"I hate to say this but please will you arrange a meeting between the incubus and me?" He asked.

Asuna nodded and Eyal ported back to his townhouse. She ported to Paris and she walked through Sebastein's home. She heard squealing of the Celeste and Manami and she walked into the living room. Her incubus lover looked up and gave her a devastating smile. The twins were banging their toys and he was smiling widely.

"They are sleeping through the night and they both are so bright." He stated with joy.

"They are both the daughters of brilliant men. How could they not be smart?" She asked softly.

"Oui I know I am smart; the canine well he is just well read." Bastian teased.

Asuna chuckled and Sebastein was truly happy.

"You are shielding which can never be good. What is going on?" Sebastein asked.

"Eyal has asked for a meeting with you. Of all the people to show up a Ramanga named Ayille did." Asuna murmured.

"Shit! He is in trouble. She is queen of sorts Asuna. She enjoys death from the rumors. The old legends of the Ramanga are what the modern day vampire are based on." He said standing and Celeste begged to be picked up.

Asuna leaned down and automatically picked up her daughters and Bastian watched with warmth in his green eyes. She was speaking in soft Japanese and she was walking with them for awhile. She finally released them to the nanny and he neared her.

"I will go now." He murmured as he threaded his fingers in her hair.

"Oh?" She asked looking up at him.

"You are making me wanton." He whispered as he lowered his lips to hers.

She was eagerly accepting his offerings and he was getting too used to be happy again. Sebastein grunted and picked her up. They were going to have an intense but quick encounter. He sat her on the back of the couch and he felt her latch her fangs onto his jugular. He made a long sigh as he shoved himself into her and moved urgently. She would not release his throat and he suddenly did the same to her. Dizziness descended on them both as the dual explosion rocked them. Sebastein was shaking as he released her throat and kissed her mouth passionately. Bitter thoughts of Danika never even entered his mind.

Naraku showed up the next day and he looked overly pleased with himself. She stared at him and blinked her eyes at her beloved.

"Well?" She asked.

"Sanra was lying in a pool of blood damn near dead but that bastard showed up." He said furiously.

"Maec?" Asuna asked softly.

"Yes. He does not like me now. He swore vengeance." He shrugged with an evil smirk.

"Good!" She said with hate filled eyes.

"Why are you masking?" He said picking up a teapot and pouring himself some.

"You really wish to know?" She asked in a murmured tone.

"I believe I asked." He said irritated.

She unmasked herself and he set down his teacup immediately. His eyes bled crimson and his heart began racing. Somehow she ended up against the wall and he was staring in her eyes.

"The other night?" He asked in an almost drugged tone.

"Hai." She whispered.

"Kamis you smell so good." He said in rather husky tone.

"I assumed you did not wish another right now." She stated as his lips found her neck.

"I say it then I smell you. Koi, I am fixing to claim you." Naraku said in an almost dark way.

Her lips quivered and he made her scream his name. She was in a blissful lethargy at the moment and she was next to her hanyou. She felt a niggling on her mind and she slipped from the bed. She ported out to Tokyo and she found Jin pacing in front of her penthouse. He looked at her sheepishly and he sighed.

"I was hoping you could hear me." He said running a hand through his hair.

"I have heard you." She said.

"I am sorry how I reacted." Jin said still pacing.

"Okay you are sorry. Do you know what time it is?" She asked.

"Hai I know what time it is. I cannot sleep or cannot eat at the moment." He admitted.

"Jin, what is wrong with you?" She asked.

"In one night we do what I have always wanted from you and I am finding myself reeling." He said softly.

"Jin can we have this conversation later?" Asuna asked annoyed.

"No! I will tell you now. You always pushed me away and you did as you wished. I do not want it that way. I want this pup more then I can say and by the Gods I want you." He said suddenly angry.

"You will have our daughter." She said gently.

"I want her mother as well." He yelled.

"I cannot be that way." She said clenching her fists.

"I know what you are capable of. I am telling you that I will be part of your life. I will not be a small part either. You bewitched me Asuna. You bewitched me centuries ago and I have been wallowing." He said lifting her up and forcing her to wrap her legs around him.

"If I have to make myself your adversary then I will. I will fight you in order to love you." He said threading his fingers into her hair.

"Jin do not be silly." She said in a heavy whisper.

"There was another timeline. You changed it did you not? I have flashes of things. I am sure I allowed myself to go insane. Why else would I do those terrible things?" He demanded.

"You have flashes?" She asked horrified.

"Hai. I know not exactly but I refuse to allow it to be my reality. This is the current way and I will exploit it. You were jealous of Teegan at one time." He whispered in a sultry undertone.

"I suppose I was." She said growling.

"Because you are part inu. Hai you are empusae but you have such strong inu instincts as well. Admit it, when you claim one of your men then subconsciously you want them wholly devoted to you. Sheng told me what happened with Naraku. You are seething are you not?" He whispered.

"Hai." She admitted.

"I do know you." He said whispering against her mouth.

They were standing in the hallway outside of her penthouse and she was wrapped around him. Jin slowly kissed her deeply. It was escalating and Asuna knew that her father was inside. She ported them to Karakura Town suddenly and he leaned her back on the bed. He undid the silk robe she wore and spread it open. She gasped softly as his lips and tongue ran slowly over her throat and down her sternum. There was a powerful drag on her senses but she paid it no mind. His wonderful mouth was making her drugged and she felt him gently pulling on a tip with his teeth as she groaned.

"Jin!" She cried out.

"I was never this insane for her you know." He stated as he gently slipped fingers inside of her.

She was still feeling a powerful aura and she was trying to fight her lust to focus but he began to stroke her g-spot. Something was hovering and Asuna could only focus on him at the moment.

"Jin! Damnit just…" She tried to say.

"Hush onna. You took advantage of my situation last time." He growled.

"You do not feel something?" Asuna moaned.

"I do not care." Jin hissed as he slid inside of her.

The way he moved always left her reeling. She was gasping harder as they moved. She heard a hissing sound and she looked over at Ichigo. Her eyes widened in anger and Jin was furious as well. The Panyu lord stared at the shinigami in tremendous anger.

"Ichigo!" She snapped.

"Damn Suna!" Ichigo said snarling.

Ichigo stormed out and Jin was shaking in his need.

"Lift your legs. I need to finish this." He commanded.

She bit her own lips as he unleashed every bit of yoki and pent of passion. She was overwhelmed in it and she snarled out. He snarled out as her own climax joined his and he was sweating profoundly. They were shaking in the aftermath and he slowly kissed her. She was the one who felt drained and Jin slowly slid back. She made herself move as she dressed quickly. They always had an explosive personal life and that would never change. His assertions were inflaming her and he was watching her as she pulled on a sweater.

"That ningen is a lover?" He demanded.

"No. We have not been involved in a long while." She admitted.

He nodded and he crawled under her covers. She stormed into the other room and he was outside in the air staring at the river.

"What the hell Ichigo? Hinata is with you this week." She said growling.

"Yeah well I thought I'd tell you that Aizen has been hitting Soul Society pretty hard. Thought you'd like to know I've even seen some of your kids." He snapped.

"Which of my pups are you referring?" She demanded.

"Well there's the blonde one with brown eyes and two with silver hair and green eyes. Then there's one more." He said in suppressed anger.

"Hikari, Kai, and Kanami. They are my Tomoshibi pups." Asuna said calmly.

"Okay so all four?" He asked.

"Kazaki is a babe." She said shaking her head.

"Well this dude was not and he was fucking strong. Took out an Arrancar like he was nothing." He said crossing his arms.

"What did he look like Ichigo?" She demanded.

"Really pale blonde hair and your eyes. He had your moon." He said grunting in anger and jealousy.

"Kazaki but he was and oh shit! Jin! I have to go." She said panicked.

Jin was up in a second and she was walking away fast.

"Where did you see him Ichigo?" She demanded.

"I saw him here in Karakura." Ichigo stated.

"Stay here Jin and call Sheng." She said porting out.

She was on Fuji and she mentally called on Kaimei. He was not responding and she was getting worried. She whirled around when she felt another presence and a handsome young man watched her. He was obviously Tomoshibi and it was very obviously Kazaki.

"Hello Haha." He said warmly.

"But you were here and now you are and what the hell is going on?" She yelled.

"Father thought it prudent to take me back. I have known you all my life. I assure they are good memories." He said stepping forward.

"Kazaki, the last I saw you was less then a month ago and Kaimei asked for you to stay in Soul Society. I agreed because I felt it was safest. Why are you an adult?" She snarled.

"Because Father sent me here to assist you. He is injured horribly and he felt that he could not be of help to you otherwise." He said gently.

"Why? Who injured him?" Asuna said shocked.

"Uncle Kaito. It was a nasty brawl. I am in his stead at the moment and he is on the same dimension as the Soul King." He explained.

"What the hell is going on?" She raged.

"I am Kazaki mother. I know it goes against what you wished but I am a very powerful Tomoshibi." He reasoned.

"I am sure you are! You are a Hasegawa. I resent that I do not remember having a hand in raising you!" She said actually beginning to cry.

"Minkah is lurking as well." He said shrugging.

"What?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Hai. I am sorry. If you have us in the past then we should be here now. This is where the fighting is and damnit we are some of your strongest pups Haha." He said narrowing his eyes that mirrored her own.

"But Kazaki I would have chosen to keep you here. I did not have you to fight my battles." She said in anger.

"No you did not but we love you. We wish to help you and we shall. Minkah is just as stubborn as you are." He laughed.

"I resent this." She said wiping her face.

"Again I am sorry. I am in charge of the family in Soul Society right now at Chichi's decree. I am making the decisions." He said holding her face.

"Why not Hikari? She is your elder." Asuna said blinking.

"Not when I grew up. I was already half grown when father sired her. Kaito and Kaimei will never see eye to eye simply because they both love you. You are a former Tomoshibi princess and therefore you belong to my father. We love you Haha. We adore you and we all know you are an awesome mother but we also know you are a warrior. Now you are freaking yourself out for naught." He shrugged.

He phased them to Karakura Town and Ichigo was nearby. He was surprised to see the young man again and Asuna was shaking.

"You know I do know you in my era Haha. I know you well. I also know how much you wept when my sire asked you to allow me to stay. I tell you to keep out a paradox but it is alright. I am much more useful in full power of my yoki and I can help you here." He said smiling.

She was amazed at him and she was feeling a menacing presence. Kazaki felt it as well and he whirled around.

"Mother allow me to wield Konkisaiga?" He asked quickly.

She extended her hand and her fang appeared. He grabbed it from her and Maec appeared in the shadows. He looked furious and he stared at the Tomoshibi near his obsession.

"Another one of you worthless beings!" He yelled.

"Hai whatever." Kazaki said smirking.

"Do not be so full of yourself brat!" Maec stated clenching his fists.

"Oh I am sure of myself. Come at me night wraith." He said with a smirk on his face.

Maec knew this male Tomoshibi was obviously her child but they came at the other and the blade he wielded suddenly lit up with a tremendous electric current. Asuna watched in amazement as Kazaki expertly sliced at and ducked Maec's attacks. Both wraiths were moving so fast and they were phasing in and out as they did so. Maec was so full of wrath that he suddenly whirled around and slammed his fist into Asuna's face and she did not expect it. She was thrown backwards and Kazaki grew furious. All of his yoki seemed translucent in its appearance and Maec screamed in agony as he was sliced into. Jin knelt near Asuna as she wiped blood off of a deep cut on her cheek. The Panyu lord pulled his fang and Kazaki looked over.

"About time!" He yelled.

"Pardon me?" Jin asked as the ended up back to back.

"Itsuyo is my sister idiot. About time her father joined in the fight!" Kazaki stated as if Jin should know.

"Hai. Your toxin will harm him. Give me your hand Panyu." Her son stated as he grabbed Jin's hand.

Kazaki had her ability to channel and Maec was stabbed through his chest and both inu and wraith pulled their hands back. Blood spurted from the wound in the Shouten king and it dawned on him that he would die if he did not leave. He phased out barely and Jin hissed in annoyance.

"Your toxin is really similar to Dakkasou. It reacts in the Shouten really slowly. Almost like arsenic." Kazaki explained.

"I see. Asuna are you alright?" Jin asked.

"Hai I think so. My left eye is blurry." She said ashamed of herself.

"He laced it with his toxin. Nasty brute." Her son said in anger.

"You are staying corporeal for long lengths of time." Asuna observed.

"I am a corporeal Tomoshibi Haha. Father was shocked as well. I can dwell on both if I choose. Come on you two. Shinigami go home!" Kazaki called out.

Ichigo had witnessed the whole thing and he was suddenly gone. Jin helped Asuna up and they were phased to Yamasaki General. Kazaki bowed and he phased out so he did not confuse or cause issue.

Jin led her to the emergency department and Shinobu sat her down. He clucked in annoyance and he could smell both Naraku and Jin on her.

"Oh this is really funny." He said under his breath.

"What?" Asuna asked.

"Panyu? Are you and Naraku on friendly terms?" Shinobu asked almost laughing.

"I have barely seen the dark hanyou since the Sengoku Jidai, why?" He asked.

"Well get to know him because your pup is a twin to his babe." Shinobu stated suppressing his amusement.

"Shinobu you are going to get it!" She snapped.

"Well you should give your body a break!" He yelled.

Jin was in shock and surprise as he digested what he had been told. He hated Naraku with a passion simply because he could not compete with the hanyou. He had adored and loved Mizuki too but the hanyou had stripped him of her as well. Now his own pup shared the womb with his bitter rival.

"I should be glad to see Naraku again after all this time." He said crossing his arms.

"JIN!" She snapped.

"No fears Asuna. I truly hold no ill will towards him for killing Teegan. He just got to her before I did. I should have liked her death to be more merciful but no matter. I shall be glad to see him again indeed." He said smiling.

She rolled her eyes and she knew Minkah was grown and Kazaki had told her that he had been lurking. She was troubled and she realized that things in the past must be not so great either. She was shaking and she looked at her doctor son.

"Chichi Naraku is going to have another girl. As if he did not have enough already." He said shaking his head.

"What of Lady Lansoh?" Asuna asked numbly.

"At Sendai like you commanded and Chichi Ishin was shocked as shit." He said chuckling.

"Watch your mouth!" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Hai Haha." He said suppressing all kinds of mirth.

"You will be okay. Just stay away from the Shouten for a little while." He said letting her get up after he put drops in her eye.

She was still troubled by the many things happening and she ported back to Karakura Town and Jin followed. They finally settled down to sleep and she realized he had not been too overbearing or tell her what to do too much. She wondered a little what their pup would look like and she hoped she had Jin's blue eyes.

Maec was suffering and he could feel madness beginning to take hold. This was not supposed to happen. There was supposed to be no other wraith or uppyr more powerful then him and he was certain he had met one tonight in the pale headed brat. He was shaking in rage and he knew he needed one of her doctor children or the damn bug himself to heal. He would die a very slow, agonizing death if he did not. Sanra was in a death sleep and Raganos had found the crypt of the Ramanga queen Ayille. The Ramanga were their own breed of nastiness and he decided to let nature take its course there. He grew agitated and he decided to take the bug.

"My son. Can you kidnap someone for me?" He asked in a pained voice.

"Depends upon who you want." Raganos said leaning against the doorway.

"That doctor in this Tokyo. The one she has a few children with. The spider male." Maec said grimacing.

"The famed Yamasaki Nobu. He is an older spider who they say has lots of compassion." Raganos said flatly.

"Compassion hmmm? Think we should break him?" Maec asked in a nasty tone.

"I think you would make her loose her mind. They say she guards her spider males jealously and irrationally." He said with a nasty smirk.

"The halfling tore up your aunt so that leaves who?" Maec asked in a nasty whisper.

"Lord Ishin and Nobu. The old rumors are that she was a spideress in a previous life and she was a founder of this kingdom. They said her power was immense and she died at the hands of humans of all beings." Raganos stated beginning to pace.

"I want those two brought before me. Leave a wide swath of destruction as well." Maec commanded.

The elder tr'Awnhi closed his eyes and he was happily contemplating making her suffer. He hoped Raganos would not screw this up and he fell into a troubled sleep.

Ishin was rocking Noe to sleep and he was drowsy himself. Naraku had informed him of what happened with Lansoh and Asuna. Ishin had told him it was unfair. He grumbled at her decency to the hanyou but when Teiran had kidnapped him; well hell had no fury. He sighed and continued to rock his beautiful little girl and he missed Iyo when she was tiny. Iyo had always been his baby and he had suffered when she had been killed. She visited often and he still adored his sweet girl. Noe was snoring softly and he suddenly felt her ripped away from him. He shouted out and he was surrounded by Shouten.

"I suggest you cooperate because frankly I am hungry and killing her would be really easy." Raganos said smirking with malice.

"Do not hurt her." Ishin said not moving.

"To hell with it." Raganos said smiling.

Ishin watched in utter whore as Noe neck was broken and he screamed in terror. Raganos threw the tiny body away and he suddenly phased his hand into Ishin's chest.

"Scream spider. Go ahead! Your bitch mate should have learned long ago that she should not attempt to fuck with the Shouten. Storm the rest of this castle and kill all you find!" He said with a devilish smile.

Ishin could not even scream as he watched Noe on the ground. He was shaking as Raganos ripped his hand back and he suddenly sank to the floor.

* * *

Asuna sat up in a cold sweat and she threw on a robe. She ported to Sendai and she screamed out. Her hands were shaking as she neared Noe and she was astonished the tiny toddler still breathed. She was not moving and Asuna realized that her neck was broken.

"Noe. Haha is here. I am taking you now." She whispered in terror.

Her baby whimpered and she ported them to Yamasaki General. She was in shock as it was a scene of chaos. Doctors and nurses were scrambling to try and save many who were dying and she saw bodies everywhere.

"Where is Nobu?" She screamed.

"Taken Lady Asuna." A nurse replied.

She ported them to the in between in Britain and she was suppressing her sobs.

"Jao! Jao! Lei! Shan Lao!!!" She screamed.

Jao ran into the hall and so did Lei. Lei was horrified and Jao neared the tiny spideress.

"Her neck is broken. I can fix this Lady Asuna. She is still breathing but not for long okay?" Jao said gently.

"Save her please. Please save her. Where is Nanami?" Asuna asked in a trembling voice.

"What do you mean where is she? She was at the hospital." Jao said shocked.

"The hospital and Sendai were ransacked. Please Lei send some of your clansmen to search the castle at Sendai. I have to see what else…" She trembled.

Lei yelled for Yhea, Hanaj, Hatham, and Neral to accompany him. Asuna ported back to the hospital and she was slowly taking in the damage. She walked into an adjoining office of Nobu's and Nanami was lying there in a huge pool of blood. She shook as she knelt near her daughter and she listened frantically for her heart. She began to sob uncontrollably as she held the baby of her adult pups. Bihua ran in and he hissed when he saw the body of Yamasaki Nanami and his lover holding her child.

"My lady? Is she??" He asked trembling.

Asuna could not answer and rage was in her at the personal nature of this attack. She was releasing huge amounts of yoki and she looked up.

"Take her Bihua. Take her to Paris and you tell Sebastein to finish what nature had started. You tell him to save my baby girl!" She screamed.

Bihua knelt near Princess Nanami and he ported out to find the incubus. She was stumbling as she again began to take in the devastation. Only Sendai and Yamasaki General had been attacked and she knew her other pups were safe except for Naota. She ported to Sendai and she saw many dead. Lady Lansoh was amongst the casualties and she felt horrible regret. Her claws were leaking Dakkasou as she had to hold onto the wall.

"Aya?" She called.

Aya stepped out and she was in full armor. She stared at Asuna with a haunted look and she fighting back tears.

"Naota?" Asuna whispered.

"He changed form. The little guy heard the shouts and yelling and he changed form and hid in the eaves. Nobu always told the children to do as such." Aya said almost loosing it herself.

"Find Nobuyuki and tell him that his stepmother needs him. Also find any of our warriors and get Naraku." She said wanting to be sick.

"He is here my lady. He is not doing well either. Lady Emi was taken to Karakura Town General." Aya explained.

"Where is Osamu?" She asked suddenly.

"They took him too. He hid Sami and sacrificed himself." She said as tears fell down her face.

"We regroup Aya. We will get them back and soon." Asuna said trying to hold it together.

Aya bowed and Asuna fell to her knees. Her claws pierced the palms of her hands and she suddenly ported to Tokyo. She walked through her penthouse and her sire appeared.

"Maec ordered an attack. They have Ishin, Osamu, and Nobu." She said unable to look at him.

"Then we strike this night." Sesshomaru said in a dead calm.

"Chichi, they broke Noe's neck. I do not know if Nanami will live and Emi is in the hospital." She said wiping her face.

"We move this night. These vermin will die." He said staring straight ahead.

She nodded and he pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his elegant arms around his eldest daughter and she actually broke down.


	88. Chapter 90

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

Mine Fields

A/n: The sons of the Taisho work together to try and help the kumo. Asuna and Maec square off after she makes a bargain for the lives of two. Drostan again enters the picture and some of the life of the Dragon clan is shown. A holy man returns and Asuna contemplates all her allies and many go after the wyvern ruler. Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think. The updates have been slower coming out as my personal life has been too hectic. Festival season is over and I am hoping to return to a normal updating. Again thank you for reading! ;)

Sesshomaru was contemplating what his heir had told him and he knew that Augusta needed this Maec's knowledge. He had lived with the knowledge that his mate was still tied to Raganos and it sickened him. Asuna was lying on the couch sleeping for a little while and he was studying a map she had drawn of the Astana palace. She had also informed him that she was bearing the Panyu lord a pup and he could smell Naraku. He still hated the hanyou but they did not deal with each other often and several times he had been known to maim the half breed. He picked up the hated thing called a cell phone and he dialed his brother. Kagome picked up and he waited for her to speak.

"Moshi moshi?" She answered.

"Where is the half breed?" He demanded.

"Charming Sesshomaru. I'll get him." Kagome said on the other end.

"Hn." He muttered.

He waited and he heard his half brother snorting and stomping to the phone and he snapped.

"Oi! Whatcha want asshole?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I require your presence. I am in Tokyo at this moment." Sesshomaru said coolly.

"You ventured off your perch? Holy shit!" his brother chortled.

"Inuyasha? SILENCE!" He growled.

"You at Suna's? Of course you're there. You'd never lower yourself to stay with us." Inuyasha snapped.

"Please come." He said uncomfortably.

"Yeah yeah jackass. Be there soon." The hanyou said hanging up.

Asuna was watching her elegant father and he looked pensive and upset.

"Father?" She asked sleepily.

"I do not wish you to come. You are pupped only recently and Lord Jin is a good friend." He said stiffly.

"Chichi, I will not sit by whilst someone else recovers my mates!" She hissed.

"You will also not be in the line of fire so to speak. I have seen what the loss of Jin's last pup did and I will not allow it. I am still your sire and your lord." He said with a stern tone.

"I can fight Maec. He probably took Nobu so he could be healed. I will not allow harm to come to Ishin, Nobu, or Osamu." Asuna growled.

"Asuna, my decision is made." He said standing fluidly.

"Well mine is not. I am going my lord. I can fight Maec on par and you have no idea!" She snarled.

"Do not presume that this Sesshomaru cannot fight this monster, daughter!" He said in a deadly calm.

She knew she was treading on thin ice but she had no intentions of staying behind. She stormed into her bedroom and her father followed. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around. He was in a dangerous mood and she could see his eyes tinged red.

"You will not disobey me. You may be headstrong with your mates but not with this Sesshomaru." He said with finality.

"I would not stop you from saving my mother!" Asuna yelled.

"I am not pupped." Sesshomaru said stepping back.

He left her room and she was furious. She heard her door bell and he opened the door to his hanyou brother. Inuyasha stepped in and his hair was pulled back and a hat was on his head.

"Yo bro." He said smirking.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated without tone.

"Damn Suna. Asshole is still as stiff as a corpse and as warm as a damn snow storm. Love you too big brother." The hanyou said laughing.

Asuna suppressed a smile and her sire rubbed the bridge of his nose. They still called each other names but there was genuine affection between them now. Inuyasha followed his aristocratic brother and they began to confer. She was straining to listen and she was furious still. She would wait till they left and then follow.

The Western Lord was followed by Inuyasha who had Tetsaiga out and ready to kill a bunch of Shouten if necessary. Sesshomaru liked the funnel web lord and the healer. They were two that did not get on his nerves and he was intending to retrieve his eldest son and Asuna's two beloved kumo. They were accompanied by the one known as Shan Lao and Sesshomaru had sent the message himself. The Jing leader phased them into Hueco Mundo's plane and they were now scenting the air. The inu lord moved with purpose and he found Osamu. His heart clenched painfully at what he saw and Inuyasha began growling.

"Shouten! Take this Sesshomaru's son back to Britain." He said in a voice like steel.

"Yes. Is that Asuna's twin?" He asked horrified.

"Hai." Inuyasha said shaking in rage.

Shan Lao moved to the bloody and ashen body of the inu prince. Sesshomaru was containing his anger but it was showing as yoki crackled around him.

"Oooo someone is fixing to get a can of whoop ass opened on them." Inuyasha muttered.

"Crude but correct." Sesshomaru said in a beastly tone.

Shan Lao phased out and Sesshomaru walked forward. Inuyasha followed him and they were trying to scent out the two kumo males. A male Shouten appeared who favored Raganos.

"You look just like my little nemesis. You must be the dog that Raganos hates so much." Maec said almost warmly.

"Look assicle can we just waste the fucker?" Inuyasha growled.

"This Sesshomaru will take care of the vermin." His brother said with a ghost of a smile.

Maec chuckled and he felt much better since the spider had worked a miracle and then he had drained the bastard almost until death. The silver inu lord was suddenly in front of him and his hand was glowing with green yoki. Maec phased really fast and chuckled the whole time. Sesshomaru pulled Bakusaiga and Maec could feel the daemonic energy coming off the blade in spades.

"So you are where she gets some of it from. No wonder Danika wants you. You have so much power locked away it is a disgusting waste of space." He said darkly.

"You will free this Sesshomaru's mate." He said circling the Shouten ruler.

"You think I would help you? Now why would I help you dog?" He said in a nasty tone.

"Because then mercy will be had and your flesh will not rot." The inu lord said fingering his blade.

"I am touched. Truly I am but the only way I would do such a thing is if your lovely, nasty little girl were to submit herself to me." Maec said with a twisted smirk.

"If you released my mother first then perhaps I might." Asuna said coming forward.

"Asuna!" Sesshomaru growled in fury.

"Balls as big as Daddy here. Your spider was tasty. He is nearly dead by the way and I watched as they ripped him up and tore him asunder." The Shouten said in a horrid tone.

"Excuse me?" Asuna said shaking.

"Yes. The healer. The sweet and gentle soul that he is. Shall I tell you what I saw? Actually I think I would enjoy the tale. He is quite stunning and I am sure you know the Shouten penchant for duality." Maec said inspecting his claws.

"You did not." She said trembling in fury.

"Oh yes I did!" He stated as his eyes flashed white.

"You sick fuck!" Asuna stated as she went to fly at him.

"I watched as they slammed into him and he screamed in agony. He was tied to the bed as they violated him over and over…" Maec taunted.

Asuna released a flurry of yoki that slammed straight through Maec. Her features were roughened and she broke free from her sire.

"You had better be lying." She screamed as she came at Maec and slashed at his face.

"Sorry. I am not. It just reminds what I did to you. Shall I tell daddy dearest how you liked to be fucked my Isha." He said in a leering tone.

Sesshomaru could not take it and he was behind Maec instantly. Maec looked back at Sesshomaru and grinned widely. Raganos was there quickly and he gave the inu lord a nasty smile.

"You see I can count on you for one thing dog. You stupid sense of honor. I am so thrilled that I am not encumbered by such stupidity." Raganos stated near Sesshomaru's ear.

"You have all fooled then wraith. Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru called and he actually grinned.

Inuyasha suddenly yelped out "Bakuryuha" and Asuna amplified the powerful attack with her own yoki. Both Shouten men had to move because the resulting explosion of yoki threw them all. Sesshomaru buffered Asuna and Inuyasha was thrown against a pillar. Maec was bleeding and so was Raganos as they had barely escaped oblivion. The elder tr'Awnhi narrowed his eyes at Asuna and he realized the whole damn family was wind elementals in one way or another. She was just the most focused and battery like of them all.

"They are a family full of air daemons! You had to go and fuck his mate?" Maec hissed.

"What do you mean father?" Raganos snapped.

"I wondered where it came from. Those beasts are all fucking elementals. Damnit Raganos I am releasing you from that woman." Maec growled out.

"Father should I not have a say?" His eldest roared.

"Not while I am alive no." He snapped.

They stormed through intending to get their captives but Asuna cut off Maec first. Her chest was heaving and she stared at him in hatred.

"Let them go. Let them go and I will stay." She said shaking.

"Really? You will stay? Not here obviously but somewhere." Maec smirked.

"Release them Maec! They are innocent." She said shaking.

"You love them so much? Fine then it is a deal. Raganos release the two spiders to the other two dogs. You will honor your word will you not?" He said brushing knuckles along her cheek.

"You are a nasty bastard!" She said in hatred.

"Yes but a bastard that is getting what I want." He laughed mirthfully.

Raganos had gone and allowed Ishin and Nobu's whereabouts to be found and he watched as his father phased out with their bitter enemy.

Maec had taken her to one of his hideaways and he was going to shock his little enemy greatly he decided. She stared at him with contempt and hatred and he appeared in front of her. He shoved her against a wooden beam and held her jaw.

"I suppose I will have to suppress your powers but no matter." He whispered.

"I hate you." She said shaking.

"I lied." He whispered.

"About what exactly?" Asuna demanded.

"Your spider was only drained till he was incapacitated. He is too brilliant a healer to destroy. I may need to see if he can be changed. So few of us can do that you know." He said ripping open her shirt.

"I hate you!" She screamed.

"Yes. You have said that. I do not need your love but I will have all of you. Oh my beautiful little foe." He said cupping her breasts.

"Sick bastard!" She said clenching her jaw.

He was rolling her nipples between his fingers and thumbs as she hissed. His intentions were to make her feel utterly filthy and he would enjoy it. His touch was gentle and she was fighting back moans.

"Shall I use my own mental exertions on you my rival?" Maec continuing to torture her.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

He had to concentrate heavily but she suddenly hissed out. A slow grin spread out on his face and she was whimpering.

"So much harder for me but worth it." He said in her ear.

"Too much." She nearly shrieked.

"Almost painful? Stretched and too full?" He asked running his tongue along her ear lobe and her neck.

"Hai. Kamis you bastard!" She snarled.

"There now my darling enemy. Gods you are weeping." Maec stated huskily.

He continued to manipulate her tips and use telekinesis and she yelped out as she shuddered under a powerful release. He let his fingers become drenched and he lifted them to her lips.

"Taste of yourself." He commanded.

She was coming back from her release and she tasted his fingers. The bastard was working her again as she was in a beastly mind.

"Such a treat hmmm? Gods!" He suddenly growled out.

He felled her back on a bed and lowered his head to her center. He fought his crushing desire to sink his fangs and feast from her. He suckled and dove his tongue as deeply as he could. She was gasping as he did his will. He was working himself up badly but he sat up and hauled her to him. He grabbed her hair and made her look at him as he sat on his knees and settled her on his lap. He was staring at her face the whole time.

"It takes invoking your inner dog to make you like this?" He demanded.

She only growled low in her throat and the sound sent shivers down his spine. He wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her close and she whimpered out as he worked her in a slow motion.

"You make me loose my concentration. Gods this is too much." Maec rasped harshly into her neck.

She was too far gone in her beast to reply and the pleasure was taking over her mind completely. She was gripping him as he guided her in a way that left her breathless. He shook as he laid her back and slowly pulled back and even more slowly plunged in.

"Scream! Say something!" He yelled out.

She refused to voice her pleasure even though it showed on her face. He unleashed himself and pounded into her and Asuna thrashed under him. He yelled out as a he became blinded as his seed left him. Maec fell against her and she shoved him off. He actually chuckled and she was snarling in self loathing and hatred for him.

"You let yourself be used so that your healer will be okay and your spider lord. I did not say what happened to what is his name?" Maec asked in jest.

"Ishin. You had better not have harmed him Maec. I swear to your gods and my Kamis that you had better not hurt him." She said with very reddened eyes.

"Your papa dog will not find him. By the way who was the other one, the one with the ears? I am assuming he is a halfling." He said as if he was having a normal conversation.

"You think this funny? I find three of my daughters nearly dead and you dare sit there and act normal?" She damn near shrieked.

"Raganos only attempted to kill three? Damn my son…he should have wiped out more!" Maec said in a foul mood.

She shrieked in fury and surged up. She began slashing at him with her claws and he caught her wrists. Asuna saw some madness in his eyes and she knew that the half binding he had done was driving him slowly insane.

"Why would you do to yourself what you were trying to stop between me and Hanaj?" Asuna demanded in fury.

"It was not done purposely. How do you think I am able to feel you?" Maec asked in a low tone.

"So you slowly drive yourself insane to be able to track me? You are a bigger fool then I thought." She stated with utter contempt.

"I told you that I will have you or you will die. It is simple really." He said grabbing her hair and making her stare at him.

"You think because you want me that you should have what you want?" She said as he yanked on her silver mane harder.

"This is not just about the fact that you are a pain in the ass to the Shouten but you are so fucking beautiful and so damn powerful. I take you then I control what you are and what you become." He said flattening her.

"Control?" She growled out in question.

"Yes. I have you then I have your power. I cannot take it because you are too well versed in yours for me to actually absorb them. How come your halfling does not steal your abilities?" He asked pulling on her hair and she growled.

"Because we channel the other stupid freak!" She growled.

She was waiting and she felt his yoki waver just a tiny bit and she held out her hands to release a shock wave of powerful wind type yoki. Maec had been distracted and he was thrown through the bedroom wall. She scrambled and grabbed a sheet. She ported out and she was in Hueco Mundo she was sure. She was in the desert and Asuna tried to feel any Arrancar that she could. She sighed and ported to Los Noches. She was trying in vain to feel Grimmjow and she felt others. She was watching and she nabbed a low level Arrancar who hissed and snarled in anger.

"Make a garganta appear now!" She commanded.

"Or what?" he snapped.

"Or you will be dead on any plane." She snarled.

The Arrancar produced the garganta and she walked through. Asuna walked into modern day Tokyo and her mind was working a mile a minute. Maec had fantastical abilities like Naraku but she knew someone who could fight youkai more. She would have to find him and she would have to promise Jin to be careful. She may have to promise to go to Guangzhou as well. She sighed and went to penthouse to dress. She immediately called on her sire and uncle to make sure Ishin and Nobu were retrieved.

Asuna was in the past and Jin had actually given her his fang and made her swear to every Kami and God that he knew of that she was going to Guangzhou. Her sire and Uncle Inuyasha had found Ishin and Nobu. They were both healing and Ishin was horrified at what had happened with Noe. He had been so grateful that she had not been killed. She went to Panyu and it was further back in the past and even before she had met Sheng. Jin would be a young lord and she was admitted to his palace. She was standing as she looked around with interest. Jin entered wearing full armor and his hair was still his short and lustrous brown. His almond shaped blue eyes perused her form and he was intrigued as to why a Western bitch was here and why she was dressed for battle.

"Onna? What can I do for you?" Jin asked curiously.

"May we speak in private Lord Jin?" She asked.

"Hai I suppose. Why are you dressed for battle?" He asked curiously.

Asuna gave him a nasty look and he was surprised. He motioned for her to follow him to a small room. He sat down at a low table and watched her. She was pacing and she looked over at him.

"I am here because I need to be. I know you do not know me but I need you to trust me." She stated.

"What are you asking?" Jin asked intrigued.

"I cannot explain but I made a promise and for once I will abide it." Asuna said firmly.

"You are making me quite intrigued. What is your name?" He said crossing his arms.

"I am Asuna." She said bowing.

"A warrior bitch. I have never seen such a sight." He marveled.

"We are not as traditional in the West as Panyu apparently is." She said cautiously.

"I know of the famed Lord Sesshomaru." He said watching her closely.

"He is a gracious and loving lord. He would never show it but he adores his lands and his people." She commented.

"I should like to meet him someday. He is a legend for his skill on a field of battle and for his political sense. Please then by all means stay amongst us then." Jin shrugged.

"You have not been lord long." She said looking at him.

"No. My father was killed in a battle with the Byakko tigers in Wu. I have only been the lord these past five years." He said in a sigh.

Asuna knew that Teegan had always been a contemporary of Jin's and she had been his lover a long while. She bowed low to try and be as respectful as she could and she was hungry. Her stomach growled loudly and he smirked softly.

"You are hungry. I am certain I can find you some prepared food or do you prefer raw?" He asked benignly.

"Prepared will be fine. May I have some chambers my lord? I will be moving around this part of China a lot." Asuna said watching him.

"Hai. This way please. I shall have some noodles and beef sent to your rooms if it pleases you." Jin said standing.

"Hai." She nodded.

They walked side by side and he led her to some opulent chambers. She caught a glimpse of the golden haired Teegan who in turn bowed low before Jin. The look on his face and the one on the golden's made her want to vomit. She ignored the beautiful onna and she settled into her chambers. She laid the fang on a table and she spread out some writing supplies. Akemi was in this era and she would write to her. She called on a servant for a map and other things to plot where the infamous houshi was.

Jin was watching the silver bitch and he was intrigued with her. She spoke as royalty but she said nothing. She was also quite accomplished with a katana and Teegan was seething in jealousy. He ignored it and continued to be a gracious host. Jun said she was well mannered with the servants and she never said a cross word. Some days she was gone for a long time and she had come in this day and she was bloodied and exhausted. Asuna would not say anything and he could tell something was off in her. He also could not scent her which drove him nuts.

"Do you require a healer?" He asked from the hallway.

"Please. I am going to be sick." She said fleeing and making it outside.

She was on her knees and she was sick to her stomach. The nausea was infrequent but it affected her at times badly. Jin held her hair back and he was troubled by her malady.

"Jin?" He heard in a soft tone.

"Oh my darling! Lady Asuna became ill." He said absent mindedly.

"You have servants my lord. You need not hold her hair back for her." She said in a slight temper.

Asuna wiped her mouth and she was suddenly furious. She looked at Teegan who in turn stared at her with jealousy and contempt.

"Do not dare say a word you cow! I am a princess you arrogant whore!" Asuna snarled.

"One who battles?" Teegan sneered.

"Teegan enough!" Jin snapped.

Asuna stood up slowly and she was dizzy. She had tangled with a snake youkai and it had bitten her several times.

"I think the snake's venom is affecting me." Asuna said shaking her head.

"Silver are immune to most toxins." Jin said concerned.

"I am not fully silver. I am of kiang shi descent as well." She said leaning against a pillar.

"Truly? Teegan get the healer now!" He commanded.

"Hai my lord." She whispered in a seething tone.

Jin picked her up and he carried her to her chambers. He laid her down and she was staring at the ceiling.

"I am sorry. I do not like her." Asuna whispered.

"She has been my companion a long while. I have known her all my life." He said gently.

"Why have you not mated her then?" She retorted.

"I truly have no wish to sire a pup just yet and if truth be told; I love her but I am hoping for her behavior to change." He said softly.

She nodded and she grew sick again. The healer came in and Teegan watched as the old male inu began to give her some draughts and such to ease the toxin of the snake. Jin was hovering too much in her opinion and she really did not like the silver female. In fact she was coming to hate her. She was used to being the only exotic beauty in Panyu and this silver was just as exotic looking. Asuna was breathing easier and the healer gave her frank look.

"You are within four months." He said in a peevish tone.

"Hai so?" She growled.

"You are pupped?" Jin asked shocked.

"I am but it matters not." She snapped.

"It does matter! Who in their right mind would let a pregnant bitch run around the countryside?" Jin asked shaking his head.

"That is my business Lord Jin. I am truly in no danger and I have to find this houshi!" She said growling softly.

"I understand that Lady Asuna but I cannot in good conscience allow you to put yourself and your pup in danger." He said crossing his arms.

"Pups my lord. There are two pups." The healer corrected.

"Twins?" Jin asked even more surprised.

"Hai. Excuse me as I have taken up enough of your generosity." She said rolling and slowly getting up.

The healer snorted and he took his leave. Jin was astonished at who would allow their pregnant mate to run around unsupervised and she snarled in anger.

"I am my own master Lord Jin. No male controls me." She said hearing his thoughts.

"So you are a powerful telepath because I was shielding." Jin said looking annoyed.

"Hai I am a powerful telepath." Asuna murmured as she gathered some things.

"Where are you going?" He asked in agitation.

He grabbed her arm and he caught a scent. He suddenly gripped her chin and scented along her neck. It was so damn faint and then gone.

"Who sired these pups?" He demanded.

"None of your concern." She said calmly.

"None of my concern? Why do I smell myself on you?" He growled.

She looked at his intense blue eyes and she was fighting back her jealousy and her stupidity. Asuna threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him to meet her lips. Jin was shocked but she was not only aggressive but had slipped her tongue into his mouth. He lifted his hands up and for a moment he did nothing but within a moment he had wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him like she knew him and by the Gods she was teasing him with her tongue and suckling his bottom lip. She ripped her lips from his and he was breathing hard.

"What in the Gods' names was that?" He asked with stained eyes that gave them a purplish hue.

"A kiss." Asuna said with a mortified whisper.

"This cannot be my pup so who are you involved with?" Jin demanded.

"Jin you demand too much." She sighed.

Things were not adding up and she was not talking. She slipped the katana she had and he hissed. She looked at him and he touched the hilt. The fang reacted to him and she growled in irritation.

"You sent me! You made me promise to stay here whilst I searched. I knew you would act like this!" Asuna said exasperated.

"Sent you from where? When…and…that is it. It is when!" He said dumbfounded.

"I am half empusae." She said gently.

Her words were registering in his brain and his eyes widened in utter shock. Not only was she inu but she was partly succubus.

"This is my pup?" Jin asked dumbly.

"Hai. One is your pup." She nodded a little.

"Because you are so strongly empusae then you have to have…" He tried to say.

"More then one mate." Asuna nodded.

"You are a more pure form of what I am." Jin said shocked.

"Hai." She said shrugging.

"My pup?" He asked in disbelief.

"Choose not to believe it if you will. I do not have to time to coddle you Jin." Asuna said with irritation.

Jin was not exactly thinking clearly and he gathered her in his arms. He stared at her mouth and the idea of a pup from her was not offensive. The idea of a pup with Teegan did make him put off. He pressed his hand to her belly and he could feel subtle movements. Inu gestations were on the short side but they were so highly evolved and grew tremendously fast.

"You and I are what exactly?" He demanded.

"Lovers." She shrugged.

"You say that so flippantly." Jin growled.

"Jin, we have a long tumultuous history. We have been on again and off again so much. This happened purely by chance but she is more then wanted okay?" Asuna stated meeting his eyes.

"It is a she? I am having a girl?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. She is a girl and I assure she will be powerful. I am my sire's heir okay?" She stated.

"Lord Sesshomaru is your father." Jin said really looking at her.

"Well honestly my markings should give me away." Came her soft laugh.

"I have never seen the Western Lord in person. I have only heard the stories. You look like your great father?" He asked tracing a magenta stripe on her cheek.

"I do resemble him greatly. You are affecting me when you do that. Stop unless you wish to copulate." She said breathing a little harder.

"Are you always so blunt?" Jin asked curiously.

"You learn to like me." Asuna laughed.

"Honestly, I am insanely attracted to you but your manners are foreign to me." He admitted.

"Why do you keep your hair short?" She demanded suddenly.

"I hate to have it in my face." He chuckled.

"You have always had short hair." Asuna remarked.

"So did my father." He said tracing her stripes more.

His thumb strayed near her mouth and she sucked it. He hissed a little and suddenly their lips met again. It was recklessly passionate and they stumbled backwards. She ended up against the wall as their lips could not stop touching the others. Jin was in a trance almost and their hands were hurriedly undoing their stays and silks. He used his body to press against to hold her up as they joined. He groaned and growled softly as she kissed him. He felt some guilt but this felt so right as he moved against her. Asuna was gripped in his mind and she truly had always enjoyed Jin; she just could not handle his possessive nature. She remembered his words about his blood lusts and she used a claw to cut into her neck. He hissed a little and pulled away from her mouth.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

She said nothing as she guided his mouth to her neck and she heard a low snarl ripped from his chest.

"I denied my own nature for so long and it was part of our issues. Do not deny yours." She gasped.

Asuna felt his tongue swipe the wound and it made her groan more. Jin was growling louder and he sank his fangs into the soft skin and she felt a tremendous rush. She spied the doorway and Teegan was in utter shock as she saw her longtime lover engaged with another onna.

"Jin!" She snarled.

Jin stiffened when he heard Teegan's shrill voice and he mentally groaned. Asuna was not being very nice and she was squeezing him relentlessly with her muscles. He stared at her and whispered stop. The Western princess grew bolder and she lifted her masking. Teegan snarled in utter fury as she left.

"Was that entirely necessary?" He asked in anger.

"Hai." She growled.

"You are rather jealous for such an independent onna." Jin growled.

"I do not care." She said shrugging.

"Let me down now!" He said trying to pull back.

"No." She said and she sank her fangs into his juncture.

She let the bite cause him untold pleasure and Jin was bracing himself as shudders of rapture coursed through him. She drank some of his blood and continued to let the bite cause him to feel.

"You have that ability?" He asked straining.

-I have many abilities. You still wish to stop? - she pathed.

"No." He groaned and began a relentless thrusting.

She shut her eyes and allowed herself to feel him and he always felt so good. She dipped into his mind and she did so deeply. Jin had not encountered such a powerful telepath ever and his marvelous control was shredding. He was splintering apart as he thrust as hard as he could. She was letting him see their first encounter and it was erotic. He was older and she younger and she was doing all manner of things to his person. He flattened himself against her as a riveting orgasm was pulled from him and she yelped out. He felt her walls massage his member in her own strong reaction and she again guided his mouth to her neck. Jin did not stop himself from sinking his fangs into her flesh again and she begged him with her mind and voice to drink. Her tone left him weak and he actually drank of her. He was lost in the effects of her powerful and drugging life force and he sank to his knees. She in turn sank her fangs into the opposite juncture on him and he was in a wild paradise and it was making everything seem surreal. They were in a heap on the floor and he was dazed. The things he had seen had him dumbfounded. The man he was to become was so far removed from who he was now. Jin managed to lay his head against her stomach and he could feel his tiny pup. She was nestled and warm; he could feel her simple emotions as he pressed his hand to bond with her. Asuna felt the warmth and joy that she had felt centuries before with Mizuki wash over her and she was gasping in air.

"She is my pup." He whispered in awe.

"Hai." Asuna grunted.

"Amazing. She is content. She is happy." He sighed softly.

"She is wanted." She managed to say as she became drowsy.

"What have I done?" Jin asked as he too was drowsy.

"We made love. You were in anguish and I was the cause. We made love and we made her." She said running her hand through his hair.

"Kamis in heaven." He said drifting off as he continued to feel his precious daughter.

Jin was trying to give her space and she found him more often then not shadowing her. She had also informed him he needed to keep his relationship with Teegan. His mouth had dropped open and she had hid her fury at her own words. She still hated the golden bitch centuries later. She sighed heavily and she was showing now. Jin came out and he neared her. He was actually trying so hard to not act so inu but it warred with his upbringing and instincts. She walked to him and met his lips as he palmed her small belly and then a breast.

"Kamis I hate this. I hate you leaving." He whispered heavily.

"I can best you with a katana now quit worrying." She chuckled.

"What are you looking for?" He asked softly as he continued to tease her nipple.

"You are in want?" Asuna asked.

"Always." Jin murmured.

She kissed him deeply till he was breathless and then proceeded to mentally take hold of him. He gasped against her and he was gripping her tightly.

"So wicked. You are so good at your yoki." He moaned.

"Hai well I have had plenty of time to get use to it. There." She said huskily.

Jin groaned out as he was spent. His newest lover was amazing and left him wanting more. He also wanted his bed and she grinned.

"Well you go rest and I will look for what it is I am searching for. Join you later." Asuna smirked.

"You do that to make me compliant." He accused.

"You are correct. See you later Jin." She said grabbing his backside.

He grunted and growled a little and he ported away. She proceeded to port to Southern Honshu and she searched for the elusive monk in her homeland. This was right after she would have mated him and he apparently was very good at hiding his tracks. Asuna was unsure of how he had done the whole Living Buddha thing but he had pulled it off. She sighed and remembered her short liaison that had ended badly. Asuna wandered for awhile and sat down under a tree. She was tired and she felt her pups. Naraku's little girl was drowning in yoki too but she expected any child of his would. Jin's pup had a powerful yoki as well and it was more normal to her. She fell asleep and she was awakened a little later as she heard stones crunching under foot. She startled awake and she was surrounded by several houshi and she looked around.

"What is a youkai doing in these parts?" One asked damn near spitting on her.

"I go where I wish houshi. Do not be stupid and spit on me again." She said lifting her face.

"You are a filthy youkai!" The really young houshi said in arrogance.

She flicked her wrist and he was thrown far. She slowly stood and the others stood their guard.

"I am looking for a houshi that may go by the name Housei. I will not be put off and I dare you to try and purify me." Asuna growled.

"She is an inu." One said to another.

"She looks to be one of those out of the West." Another stated.

"I am inu royalty fools." She said clenching her fists.

"We know of the houshi you seek but why would youkai filth seek such a holy man?" Another asked in fury.

Asuna picked the houshi's brain and she suddenly ported out. She was surprised to see herself near Fuji and she slowly lifted her nose. She found his scent on the wind and she breathed deeply. Old pain at her own stupidity made her wince and she went in search of him. She found him working amongst a small village that was obviously infested with illness. Hakushin had been busy doing his works when he felt an aura he had not sensed in a long while. He stood slowly and walked to the edge of the village and there stood the onna who had turned him immortal and had stolen his heart. His brown eyes met hers and she slowly back stepped and he followed as if in a trance. She was beckoning him into the forest and he did follow. When they were far enough away from the ningen; she pulled him into her arms. Nothing was said as they kissed passionately and without any reservation. He lost his monkly ways as he consumed her. Asuna ported them to a nearby hot spring and he put up a barrier.

"I never thought to see you so soon." He whispered against her neck.

"Hakushin." She murmured as her eyes closed in her passion.

"Something is wrong." He stated firmly.

"I need you but I want to see you for now." She said almost urgently.

"My himegimi tell me." Hakushin whispered in her ear.

"I was such an idiot." Asuna said in near anguish.

"Why?" He asked cupping her face between his hands.

"To deny what this is." She said undoing his robes.

"I do not understand except you are again from a distant era." He stated as he undid her hanfu.

She undid his beautiful hair and he almost chuckled as she touched and almost petted him.

"Is this mere ningen pleasing to you?" He asked in a sultry tone.

"You are not a mere ningen." Asuna stated as she really looked at him.

"I am ningen but not mortal. You saved me from death." Hakushin murmured.

He had her on the edge of the hot spring and he had desired her so badly but he had kept his wits. He saw her belly and he looked up at her.

"Can you?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"My purity will not hurt your babe?" He asked as he slid into her.

Her eyes rolled back and she moaned. She could feel his purity all ready and she was shaking like a leaf.

"No, I thought long ago you could have but no you will not hurt them. They have my yoki." She whispered out.

"What has brought you to me himegimi?" He asked peppering her throat and shoulder with soft caresses.

"I need you. So stupid. I am so stupid." She said drawing her legs up.

She cried out loudly as he slowly thrust and pulled back. She moved her hips to meet his and it was blowing both of their minds to be together again. She grew hoarse as the overwhelming purity was building. Asuna's face was contorting and her eyes flew open as she stared at his with ruby colored eyes.

"I am going to shatter." She yelped out.

"Hai please. I want to see it." He whispered as he kissed her mouth.

Hakushin was managing to stave off his own release and she snarled out loudly as her walls clamped down on him and her claws ended up raking down his back. He stayed silent as it stung but his own body was fighting to unleash and he choked. Her yoki was clashing against his natural powers and he succumbed. Asuna felt the first wash of the unbelievable power and it blacked her out. Hakushin was trembling as he flooded her fully with his whole being. Loving her and making love to her was akin to Nirvana in his mind and he felt badly for a second for thinking so. He did not want to leave her body and he allowed himself to feel her after so long. She came to slowly and she released a deep breath.

"That was amazing." Asuna said with a slight slur in her tone.

"Are you okay?" Hakushin asked with such gentleness.

"Hai. Just so wonderful. Hakushin, please more. I have been so ridiculous." She said bucking her hips.

He gasped and forgot himself as he lost himself in this moment. His lips proceeded to kiss and suckle everywhere he could reach as they lost themselves to the utter passion.

They were asleep on a simple futon in a small hut. There were furs on the makeshift bed and he had brought her to his home that he had made. He felt such guilt at not tending his sick people but he also knew more sickness would await him. She had yet to tell him what she wanted but it was just nice to have her here and be able to express himself. She was acting differently towards him and extremely passionate. She stretched and he marveled at how beautiful she was. He really did not care that she was a youkai and he found her strength amazing.

"Your mind is buzzing." She said with her eyes still shut.

"I am only curious is all. What happens between us himegimi that you keep saying you are stupid or ridiculous?" He asked.

"In the era that I returned to; I was still so young. I was frightened for you and myself." She admitted.

"We fought." Hakushin stated.

"Hai. It was bitter and you accused me of being a coward and you were right but I could not admit it. I do need you but I want it to be because you wish it not because you feel beholden." Asuna whispered.

"I wish to help you." He said threading his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you." Asuna said receiving his kisses.

His brownish black hair fell around them as he held his upper chest up. She stared up into his beautiful eyes as he stared down at her.

"Explain to me what you need from me." Hakushin said with tremendous softness.

"You are the most powerful houshi I know. I am being hunted by a group of youkai called the Shouten. They are wraiths and they dwell between this plane and one afterlife." She explained.

"There are such creatures?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. It seems I was a Tomoshibi in a previous life." Asuna replied as she reached up and fisted his hair.

"You wish me to help you fight these beings?" He asked and he gave into his desires.

He began to slowly press his groin against hers and she gasped softly. He was only massaging himself against her as she continued to fist his hair.

"What else himegimi?" Hakushin asked.

"Ramanga uppyr. Dangerous and they indicated that houshi were dangerous to them. Please Hakushin! I want to feel you." She groaned.

He guided himself into her and he rolled them. He kept his hands on her back to keep her from moving and her chest was heaving.

"Hakushin. Kamis please." She moaned.

"Shhh himegimi. You feel so good. I wish to feel you like this right now." He muttered.

Asuna became aware of her body perspiring as her yoki was simmering. She shut her eyes and she just felt everything he was. He was clutching at her back and then his hands drifted to her backside and eased her gently. Her mouth fell slack and she began to cry out. Her soft cries were beginning to escalate and Hakushin lifted his hips a little and she was shaking harder.

"Why did we fight?" Hakushin asked in a low tone.

"Because of my insecurities." She moaned out.

"Because you are youkai and I am ningen." He whispered.

"No more. I swear no more." Asuna whimpered.

"Asuna, I will defend you with my all but I only wish to love you." He replied.

She found his mouth and she could not control the wild emotions or noises as she muffled her own cries of a massive completion by kissing him. She laid her face in his juncture to catch her breath.

"Shall I find you in your era?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"I think it best." She said sleepily.

"Sleep my himegimi and we will talk later." He said holding her.

She did fall asleep still laying on him and he was holding her tightly.

Akemi had received a letter that was confusing but it made sense. She stood up and she looked around her home. Her cousin was here from a distant era and she had asked her to come. She had said she was in Southern Honshu and Akemi went to her son. He smiled at his tiny mother as she needed him to port her to the main island. Ryuu did so and she was walking along. She allowed herself to feel for Asuna's aura and she did. She also felt a tremendously powerful monk too. That confused her and she came upon a scene that startled her. Asuna was sitting cross legged across from a gorgeous ningen who was telling her to breathe deeply and concentrate.

"You were teaching my cousin how to pray houshi?" Akemi asked amused.

Hakushin turned to see a small female that resembled his beloved and she came forward.

"Akemi! You came! Thank the Kamis." Asuna said in relief.

"I found it odd to receive a letter from my cousin who has not even been born yet." She said wryly.

"Hai well necessity demanded it. Hakushin this is my cousin Lady Akemi. Akemi this houshi is Saint Hakushin." Asuna said in introduction.

"As in _the_ Saint Hakushin." She said surprised.

"I am Hakushin but I do believe the saint part is a little over the top." He chuckled.

"You freaking gorgeous!" Akemi stated bluntly.

Asuna blurted out in laughter and Hakushin actually blushed softly. He stared up at the pretty onna who had conflicting auras.

"What you sense is my bastard past. When I was still hanyou Asuna's mother had to change me to a bitten uppyr. My mother is a miko and that is what you feel." She said sitting.

"Amazing." He said softly as he stared at Asuna.

She could see the look on his face and he was wondering if it possible to have a child with a full youkai.

"It is possible but difficult. My babe Hana's sire is Lord Tekeshi. The Northern inu mated with miko and houshi to infuse spiritual powers upon themselves." She shrugged.

"You could carry my child?" He asked with tenderness in his eyes.

"It is possible." She nodded.

"Would you?" He asked.

"Hai." She said with a soft smile.

"Whoa wait a minute! You and he are doing the deed?" Akemi asked surprised.

"Hai. I mated him and made him immortal." Asuna said leaning back.

"What era do you come from Suna?" Her cousin asked surprised.

"The one your mother is from." She replied bluntly.

"That far?" She asked shaking her head.

"It was important. Oh dear they are moving." She said as one pup kicked her.

"You have pups?" Akemi asked squealing.

"Hai. Come cousin. Come feel the daughter of the Panyu lord and the youngest of Naraku." She said exposing her belly.

Akemi came over and she marveled at the yoki she felt. Hakushin watched the two and it seemed as though they were sisters and not cousins. They chatted and Asuna began to reveal what she needed and who she was hunting. Hakushin listened and he realized the Shouten creatures would not do well with holy powers. He was fascinated by the descriptions of creatures he could only imagine and Akemi listened too. Asuna was careful not to say too much and she decided she had much more discovering to do. It was nice to relax with a wonderful man and her cousin as they just communed.

Akemi stood in the shrine of the dragon kami; Tianlong and Asuna had told her that he was a real entity and that he truly did watch over her people. Her head was bowed and she was bothered by her cousin's unspoken words. She knew Asuna too well and her cousin was worried; Asuna was now running around Europe looking for a creature that she called a basilisk. She was also told to please stay in touch with Saint Hakushin. She still marveled at that one.

"Akemi?" Ryukotsusei called from the door.

"Hai?" She said looking back at the love of her life.

"Are you okay? Ryuu said he took you to Honshu. Is there something remiss?" Her mate asked softly.

"Not really. Everything is ok Ryu. Asuna is here." She said softly.

"Your cousin? This far back?" The dragon lord asked surprised.

"Hai. Ryu there is a war going on and she will not tell me it all but she is scared. Asuna is never scared. Sometimes she is so brash but never afraid." Akemi said in a worried tone.

"She called on you why?" He asked nearing his petite mate.

"She asked for me to listen for rumors and keep an eye out for ancient reptiles called wyvern. She did not say why but I can tell it was important." She said as she bowed her head to the statue of the ancient dragon lord.

"Wyvern are from Europe. They are ancient and freakish creatures." Ryukotsusei stated as he watched his mate.

"Hai. You look pensive." She said cupping his face.

"Asuka is not doing well and my brother is beside himself. I was hoping you could check on her." He stated.

Akemi stood and immediately went to her sister in law. Asuka had been in labor for a few days and she came to her. Asuka looked weakly over at her lady and sister in law; she gave a weak smile and Akemi wiped her brow.

"Asuka you are not progressing." Akemi said softly.

"I know. I should have had the babe by now." She said in such a weak tone.

"I can try to cut the babe out." She said taking her hands.

"Hai. Ryuu is worried. Please tell Ryuu no worries." Her sweet sister in law said.

"Hai. Let me get my things." She said.

Asuka nodded and Akemi stood slowly. She walked quickly to her chambers and Ryuu was near. The look on his face broke her heart and he stared at Akemi.

"She should have had the babe." He whispered in fear.

"Ryuu, I will try and save them. I must go brother." She said bowing.

"Please Kemi. Please sister. Please." He said suddenly falling to his knees near her.

She kissed his bowed head and she hurried. The next several hours were a blur and Akemi had never felt so helpless in her life. Asuka had actually gone into full labor and she had strained so badly. Ryuu was pacing and Ryukotsusei tried to calm his brother but the birth was going terribly.

"I need more rags. Kamis please!" Akemi cried out.

Asuka lifted her head and it dawned on her that she would not live the night. She saw so much blood and she suddenly grabbed Akemi's hand.

"I feel myself fading." Asuka whispered.

"Do not say that Asuka! Damnit!" She cursed trying to staunch the bleeding.

"Akemi please have Ryuu come here." Her sister in law said weakly.

Akemi nodded and she called for Ryuu to enter the birthing room. The younger dragon lord cried out and he took his mate's hand. Akemi was crying as she tried to help the babe out and it was just not happening. Asuka looked at Ryuu with tears glazed eyes and she palmed his cheek.

"I am sorry. I failed you. Forgive me Ryuu." She whispered.

"Do not be foolish. You have not failed me." He said kissing her hands.

"I love you my lord. I am so sorry. They are calling me." She said as her face was drained of all color.

"Asuka please. Onna please I cannot live without you." Ryuu begged.

"Ryuu you must. I tried. I am so tired." Asuka said in a whisper.

Ryuu began weeping and his mate's hand slowly went limp. Akemi screamed in frustration and Ryukotsusei watched his younger brother fall across the body of his mate. He was weeping and begging her to stay and his heart broker for the younger male.

Akemi was sitting in her bedroom unable to move. She stared out at the palm tree jungle as she felt wretched. It was rare that she could not save an onna in birth. Ryukotsusei came in and he sat near his mate.

"The babe was dead already." She said bitterly.

"Akemi it was not your fault. Ryuu does not blame you." He said perplexed.

"Then who is to blame Ryu? I should have been able to save her!" She said devastated.

"Akemi you are not a Kami." He said sighing heavily.

His brother was in his chambers in his true form and he was refusing to allow his mate her honors. The castle was in mourning and he had been trying to convince him of allowing them to cremate his mate and son. Akemi stood and she went to Ryuu's room. He was coiled and he lifted his dragon head.

"Ryuu. Please my dear brother. We have to honor her." Akemi said reaching for his snout.

"That means she will be gone always." He said in a beastly tone.

"She would want to be honored so she could move on Ryuu. I know my brother; I feel your pain and know I will beg your forgiveness for all time but you loved Asuka. Love her enough now to let her go." She implored him.

He changed form and he lifted up the body of his beloved mate. He began weeping again and he held onto her tightly. Akemi felt Ryunosuke at the door and he had some fellow priests with him. Ryuu reluctantly allowed them to take Asuka's body and the younger brother of the feared Ryukotsusei lay on the floor and cried bitterly.

* * *

Akemi was in the temple and she was mad. She was furious as she stomped in front of the statue.

"She tells me you are real. She tells me you watch over us! How could you let her die? Why could I not save her?" She raged at the golden effigy.

"Sometimes I am not allowed to interfere." She heard from behind her.

"Why not? Asuka was good! Asuka and Ryuu loved each other!" She said almost hysterically.

"Hai you are right and she was good. I wish I could have done something but it was her time." He stated.

"I should have been able to save her!" Akemi cried.

"Youkai are not guaranteed immortality. They have the ability to have long lives but death can befall all. It was her time and she will be reborn. Lady Akemi you know this." The ancient dragon said.

"Well I think it sucks! I think it wrong and you are supposed to a dragon kami Tianlong." She said wiping away angry tears.

"Even Kami have their limits. I must go and I will look out for her in the afterlife." Tianlong said and then he was gone.

Akemi was in anguish and she felt worse for Ryuu. She went to her brother in law who was sitting on the shore with a short sword in his hand. His wrists had been slit and she cried out. She flared her purity and made him heal. He looked at her with tortured eyes and he choked down his misery. He had not cut deeply enough but he had stopped because he had promised his Asuka.

"Akemi." He cried as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Ryuu please do no do that again. Please brother." She said as the surf crashed upon the jutting rocks.

"How can I live without her?" He asked hoarsely.

"I do not know. I know I will do whatever as I can." She said holding him tightly.

Ryuu was emotional and falling apart. Ryukotsusei stood on the bluff overlooking the shore and his heart bled for his younger brother. He could only imagine how much agony he would be in if something happened to his beloved. He slowly stepped back and allowed his mate to work her magic.

Ryuu was wrapped around Akemi as they slept on the shore. She had held him until he had passed out from exhaustion. His heart was broken and he knew his brother was ghosting the shore. Akemi stirred and he heard her stomach growl loudly.

"Akemi. Sister you need to feed." He said dully.

"I will hunt in a little while. Do you need anything?" Akemi asked.

"I need to know my sister in law is not starving." Ryuu stated in a low tone.

She rolled her eyes and she felt him guide her towards his neck. Ryuu and she had always gotten along well and she decided to accommodate him. She slipped her fangs into his jugular and Ryuu sucked in his breath. She was not trying to make it overtly sexual but it just happened from her bite. She took only enough to soothe her empty stomach and she pulled back.

"That was not nearly enough." He sighed.

"I cannot feed from you Ryuu." She said trying to pull away.

"You give me some peace Kemi. Please." He asked in a pleading tone.

She looked at him and slipped her fangs into his throat. The pleasure suddenly was keen and it wiped out his pain. Things were too intense and he suddenly ported them. She was surprised at his actions and he held her as she drank.

"I do not care if you kill me. Drain me if you want." He said holding her tighter.

She knew he suffered and she changed the sensations. He gasped sharply and the pleasure was overwhelming and he felt her licking her fang marks. Each movement of her tongue had him quivering and Ryuu also realized that his body had stirred. Her felt her lips brush his skin and he could feel his organ strain and twitch.

"Akemi?" He groaned.

She slowly pulled back and they stared at the other.

"I want you not to hurt." She whispered.

"Thank you. Is your stomach full?" He asked.

"Hai." Akemi nodded.

He extracted himself and he was fighting back his lust. He moved further away and he could not believe himself. Ryuu ended up having to wrap his hand around his length. He should not be feeling this but her uppyr nature was powerful. He felt dirty at having just lost Asuka.

"I am sorry. I should be more respectful." She said from behind him.

"No. You are alright. I am reacting to your bite." Ryuu stated in a strained voice.

"I wanted you to forget your pain." She said coming up behind him.

His eyes rolled back and her hand joined his. He gasped as she grasped his hand as he stroked the aching length. She was making him fully concentrate on something other then Asuka and his mind was primitive. He lowered his head as his body was responding to the ministrations. Ryuu groaned as his body came hard and she kissed his shoulder.

"I should go." Akemi said gently.

"Hai." Ryuu said with his eyes closed.

Akemi drifted and she stared back. She had done something she would never have thought but it had given him peace for a little while. She was not aware she was being watched and she went back to the castle.

Drostan had been in conference with Raganos tr'Awnhi and he decided to follow the succubus to the past. He had spied the woman he wanted and it irked him terribly that she even touched the foul water dragon. She was on a path back to the castle and he stepped out. Akemi stiffened and she turned around.

"It is disgusting what they call reptiles in this wasteland." He chuckled.

"What the hell??" She asked shocked.

"Not exactly and you speak perfect English. This makes me so damned angry that you do not remember me. No matter though. I am going to make you scream." Drostan said grabbing her.

"Unhand me!" She screamed.

"I have waited too long for you Akemi. Hush my lover." He said covering her mouth with his.

Her mouth was invaded by an expert tongue and she groaned. Drostan was going to give her his venom and he was almost giddy. He ripped his lips from hers and slipped his fangs into her neck and she gasped. He leached the venom slowly and his eyes were glowing an eerie color. She felt warmth and pain but his made soft hissing noises. She felt herself ported somewhere else. Drostan had to leach the venom slowly and over some time and he laid her back on his opulent bed. Akemi was paralyzed at the moment and he lay next to her so he could continue to make her immune to his venom.

Akemi came to slowly and she was staring up at a beautiful man but he looked sinister as hell. She was weak and she blinked her blue eyes at him.

"You will probably feel badly for a little while. I am sorry to have to do it but I had to prepare your body." He whispered.

"Who are you?" She asked hoarsely.

"Drostan Mochrie. I am the king of the Celtic wyvern." He smiled.

"Wyvern? Asuna said but you are the reason…" She tried to say.

"Your cousin will die for her allegiances. You on the other hand will not. Akemi, I have waited so long." He said and she felt something totally foreign.

Drostan had them both naked and her eyes widened. She realized she was filled with him and it was so different. She gasped in deep breaths and the pleasure was almost too much. Her cries were loud and he moved slowly so that she would have multiple releases. He watched her face awash in pleasure and he was staving off his own need to pummel her hard. She was groaning and screaming and she slowly lifted her head; she snapped her fangs around his jugular and he moaned deeply as powerful waves of her purity consumed them both. He was holding her tightly to him as he emptied his seed. He grunted as he fell back and she was shaking. A small smile graced his features and she was suddenly up and freaking out.

"Why would you touch me?" She asked in a snarl.

"Because I have become smitten. I will take you back now. I just wanted to feel you." He smirked.

Akemi stared at him in shock and he slipped from his bed. He ran his tongue along her neck and she groaned a little.

"You are immune to me now. I make myself vulnerable to you woman but it shows you how much I want you." He said palming her breasts.

"I know you in another era." She said shaking.

"Yes. Gods my tiny and beautiful woman. I love your mammalian nature." He said bending his head down and licked along her bared breasts.

"Please stop!" She said mortified with herself.

"Sweet Akemi. Almost virginal you are. So different from Valentina. I will take you back now." He said ghosting his lips along her neck.

She dove for her kimono and he chuckled loudly. He shifted them back to her home and she looked wildly around and he was gone. She was shaking in self loathing and she ran fast to the beach. She felt sick and proceeded to vomit. She did not notice Ryuu and he was in his true form. He came up behind her and nudged her with his snout. He could taste a strange reptile on her and she was vomiting.

"Kemi? Kemi!" He said changing form.

"This creature grabbed me." She said hysterically.

"What was it?" He asked gently.

"Wyvern." She said shaking.

"Calm down sister. Please." He said holding her tightly.

"Oh Kamis Ryuu! He did something to me." Akemi screamed.

"Okay. It will be okay." Ryuu said calming her down.

"I cannot tell Ryu that I have betrayed him." She said getting downright crazed.

"Akemi, I will shelter you. I will protect you okay? Let me handle my brother and I will find this beast for touching you!" He growled fiercely.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. You should not have to do this." Akemi lamented.

"No! It is okay. Asuka would want me to protect your honor." He said holding her face between his palms.

"My cousin is around here. She came to the past and she is somewhere. Please find a houshi near Fuji named Housei." She said wiping her eyes.

"I will do that. Sister you must get yourself calm. Ryukotsusei will go into a murderous rage. Wash yourself in the water." He said softly.

She nodded and he helped her with her kimono. He knew his brother and the rage that would consume him would be terrible. He could be calmer and he watched her step into the shallow water. He noticed purplish wounds in her throat and he wondered at the meaning. He made a very reptile like sound and he neared her.

"Akemi, what did this bastard say?" He asked.

"He said he was smitten with me. He knew me in another era. He said he had to prepare my body." Akemi said trying to scrub her skin.

Ryuu waded out into the water and gripped her shoulders. He was horrified at what was going through his mind but he turned her around to face him. He stood almost a foot taller and she had to look up at him. She was in turmoil and he was in turmoil. His breathing was uneven and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Sister. I am so ashamed of myself. I should not have allowed this creature to take you. You are here now crying and I should have not wallowed so much." Ryuu said horrified.

"How could you know. It is not your fault. He made me enjoy it. He is different." She said turning red.

"He is an ancient reptile it seems. Asian dragons have been isolated and we have evolved differently." He stated staring at her blue eyes.

"I did not want to enjoy it." She said blinking back tears.

"You are not wrong Akemi." He said pulling her into a hug.

He knew of an onsen and he ported them there. She would have more privacy and she reached up for him. They both suffered it seemed and she pulled his head down. She pressed their foreheads together and his heart ached so badly. Ryuu could not think past his pain and now his anger. Her lips softly pressed against his and he reacted violently. He attacked her mouth and he began kissing her like a starved man. He was being reckless and not thinking. Akemi's fingers were busy fisting his white hair as he settled her back. Neither was acting themselves and she cried out her rapture as he moved urgently within her body. Ryuu had no idea what possessed him and he was consumed in the most peaceful and riveting bliss he had ever experienced. Her cries of completion rocked him and he was again kissing her passionately. In the back of his mind he knew he would burn in hell but somehow this made his pain manageable. She also responded to his need and it overwhelmed him. He would rather be the bastard then this foreign beast.

Akemi was on her futon and she was overwhelmed in exhaustion. Ryuu had left the previous evening without warning and Ryukotsusei was upset by it. She knew where he was going and she had begged him to stay. He had actually passionately kissed her and told her it gave him purpose. She had let him go without further protest. Ryukotsusei stared down at his tiny mate and he was worried. Akemi had fallen back into a really deep sleep and she was normally up with the sun. He called on the ancient dragoness that was his healer and she was checking over beloved mate.

"She is with child." Rena whispered.

"What?" The Dragon lord asked shocked.

"Hai my lord. This is most strange. She has strange wounds on her neck." The healer said looking her over.

Rena was staring the fang marks of a poisonous reptile and she stared at Ryukotsusei in surprise.

"Where has my lady been?" She asked.

"She has been helping Lord Ryuu." He said upset.

"No. This is a wyvern bite my lord." Rena said shaking her head.

"Those ancient beasts that hail from Europe?" He asked surprised.

"Hai my lord. My lady is not well." She stated concerned.

Ryukotsusei shook Akemi awake and she stared up at Ryukotsusei. His face held malice and she was so tired.

"Akemi what happened?" He demanded.

"I was taken." She whispered in a frightened tone.

"By a wyvern?" He thundered.

"Why?" Ryukotsusei roared.

"The wyvern indicated he knew me in another time. He used me." Akemi said shamefully.

Ryukotsusei stood in anger and stared at her in fury.

"Why did you not come to me?" He asked in a hate filled tone.

"Because I do not want you to go after him." She said shrinking back.

"He dishonors you and as your mate it is my right to go after him!" The dragon lord snarled.

"I did not want you to! He is powerful and I did not want you in danger because of me!" She cried.

"Oh Akemi. You silly overprotective onna! I am your mate! Did you tell Ryuu?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"He saw the evidence of my violation." She said unable to look at him.

"He went in my stead. Kamis damn Akemi. You are pregnant!" He said in anger.

"My lord I feel two auras." Rena stated.

"Two?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Hai." His long time healer stated.

"Akemi?" Ryukotsusei asked sitting.

"One is dragon and the other is one of those unnatural beasts." Rena stated in contempt.

"That bastard's seed shares your womb with my child?" Ryukotsusei asked in shock.

"Hai." Akemi stated with a burning face.

"This wyvern is purely reptile?" The dragon lord asked.

"Hai my lord. Ancient reptiles that are cold blooded." She answered.

"It is still a fellow reptile. Your cousin tried to warn you." He said barely suppressing his anger.

"I did not intend to betray you." She said as tears fell down her face.

"Akemi, I am not stupid onna. I know what other reptiles are capable of. You were induced into rutting but it is still rape in my mind. It is still a violation and by the Kamis this bastard will die!" He roared.

Ryuu the younger and Ryunosuke heard the ruckus and they flew into their parents' room. They saw their mother upset terribly and their father had burning eyes.

"Ryuu. You are regent in my absence. Ryunosuke guard your mother with everything. I want a guard on her twenty four hours a day. Rena make sure of her health. I am going after this beast." Ryukotsusei stated as he went to his wall and pulled down his fang.

"Ryu please!" Akemi begged.

"Do not beg me to stay and not defend your honor!" He yelled.

"Please Ryu please! I cannot handle this right now. Please Ryukotsusei." She said getting up and clutching him.

"Rena?" He asked her softly.

"There is a dragon babe within my lord. I feel its aura." She said softly.

"Akemi. My precious Kemi." Ryukotsusei stated making her look up at him.

"He is evil. I do not want you harmed. I do not want Ryuu harmed." Akemi stated pleading.

"Ryuu just lost Asuka; he is bound to be reckless Akemi." Her mate fumed.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." She said wiping tears from her face.

"Let me find my brother. You my mate stay where you can be safe. No shrines or anything." He commanded.

She nodded and he left their chambers. His white hair had been unbound and trailed behind him. She looked at her sons and they looked saddened. Rena left for the moment and Akemi got her wits about her. She stood up and ran to her wardrobe and threw on a heavy kimono.

"Ryuu, I want you to take me to Honshu, near Fuji." She commanded.

"Mother! Father commanded us to stay here and guard you." He protested.

"I know but I have to do something!" She cried.

Ryuu knew better then to argue with her and he grabbed her. He ported with her and she ran to the shrine that housed the monks. She called Hakushin's alias and he came out. He saw Asuna's cousin and she was panicked.

"Please houshi! I need your help." Akemi cried.

"Lady Akemi what is wrong?" He asked gently.

"I have to find Asuna." She said with trembling hands.

"Tell me what has happened." Hakushin said calmly.

"A wyvern showed up and my brother in law and mate have gone after him." She said shakily.

"Okay. Let us go back to your home and we will track down Asuna okay?" He said squeezing her hands.

"Thank you houshi." She said shaking.

Hakushin saw her eldest son and he ported all three of them back to Dragon lands. Ryuu was curious but kept his mouth shut. Ryunosuke walked out when he felt the powerful holy aura and immediately went to his knees. Hakushin hid a smile and realized that this dragon was a devout Buddhist monk.

"You are Saint Hakushin." Ryunosuke whispered.

"I am but you do not bow to me. Please stand." He said blushing a little.

"I am honored to meet you revered one." Her youngest son said in complete awe.

"Ryunosuke sweetie. He is a man just like you." Akemi stated.

"No mother! He is a saint." The younger dragon stated in obvious fascination.

"I need to find Lady Asuna. Your elder son can teleport me correct?" Hakushin stated.

"Hai I can. Where is my cousin?" Ryuu asked.

"Somewhere on the mainland near Panyu." He said.

Ryuu nodded and took the monk's arm. They ported to the mainland and Hakushin knew she was looking for any basilisk that may be around. He could feel her and she was by his side so fast it was dizzying.

"Hakushin what is wrong?" She asked.

"Your cousin was accosted by a creature called a wyvern." He said softly.

"Shit!" She cursed.

"Cousin please come. Uncle Ryuu and Father have both gone." Ryuu the younger stated.

Asuna nodded and she was in a really sour mood. She had fought with Teegan and she had actually arrogantly taken up with Jin in his chambers. The golden was humiliated and had left court for a little while. She could honestly care less and she was glad she could make the bitch jealous. She also knew what the onna was capable of and she was on her guard. Flashes of Mizuki's birth flashed in her mind but she put it out of her head.

"Let us go." She said firmly.

"Hai." They all said.

Hakushin took her hand and she suddenly backed up.

"I have to tell Jin. I will be right back." She said porting out.

She appeared in Jin's study and he looked up. She gave him a soft smile and he smiled in return.

"My cousin was attacked. I must go and help." Asuna said nearing him.

"I cannot talk you out of it can I?" Jin said clenching his teeth.

"No. I have a powerful houshi as an ally and I will protect these pups unto death okay?" She said palming his cheek.

"This is why we argue in the other era is it not? I loose my mind and my head when you go into danger." He said frustrated.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I am insanely passionate about you and I cannot handle the damn separations." Jin sighed as he stood up.

"Without saying too much, hai we argue often and you are opinionated about everything. You feel an over protectiveness of me and it drives me nuts." Asuna shrugged.

"But you are in great danger." He said firmly.

"I am in danger hai. I am always in danger. I have to stop my enemies. I have some that want me dead and another that wants me as a pet so he can control my yoki and beget a powerful heir." She growled.

"Sickening." He said growling too.

"So I must do this and hai I am pupped but this is for family. You are the same. Family is everything to you." Asuna replied.

Jin nodded and he felt wretched. He did not know how he was supposed to try and keep Teegan around when his feelings for her were becoming violent.

"Allow me to assist you then. Please let me be protective until she is born." He said gripping his desk.

Asuna nodded slowly and he sighed in relief. He moved around the desk and pulled her to him. He cupped the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers. She automatically opened her lips to him and he growled appreciatively. He slowly pulled back and pressed his cheek to hers.

"Kamis I never thought I would want something like this so much." He said massaging her back.

"Hai." She said smiling.

"What are we fighting?" He asked.

"Wyverns." She muttered.

"I believe they are ancient reptiles?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"Hai." She nodded.

She ported them to Hakushin and Ryuu; Jin was surprised but bowed before the holy man and dragon. Ryuu eyed Asuna and knew things were fixing to get a little hairy and confusing. He also knew his uncle and sire were going to either kill or nearly get killed. He was not looking forward to either prospect and they all ported back to Dragon lands and prepared for a battle.


	89. Chapter 91

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: Asuna goes to aid Ryuu and Ryukotsusei to find the wyvern but runs into some Romans. Problems arise from past interactions and it leads to necessary actions. One makes a move to redeem his actions and brings back a powerful and beloved ally. Whereabouts of the basilisk are revealed. Thank you for reading and as always I love to hear from you all. I have had major obstacles in writing as of late and I apologize. I have been asked to do a genealogy and I shall attempt. Thanks again! Confliction

Ryuu was staring at his brother and Ryukotsusei was really mad. In fact, he was furious. The younger dragon could not bring himself to look at his brother and his beloved lord and elder sibling was in a tirade.

"You should have come to me! You should lean on me Ryuu! I am your lord and your brother for Kamis sake! When have we ever not been there for each other? Did I not shelter you when our father would beat our mother? Have I not always looked out for you little brother?" Ryukotsusei growled.

"She is your mate brother. She has been giving me her time and I have needed that but I love Akemi too! She is apart of my family and by the Kamis it is my right as well to defend my lady's honor as well as my brother!" Ryuu growled low in his throat.

"But she is my mate Ryuu. She is my mate and the mother of my sons. I should know if some other beast lays a hand on her!" The elder dragon said clenching his fists.

"I am sorry brother. I know all this but this have given me purpose. I do not think of my dead son and mate when I am filled with the fury." Ryuu said shaking his head.

"I know that too. I also have no wish to lay to rest my best friend!" He growled.

"Ryu, I understand and I humbly apologize." His brother bowed low to him.

"Akemi is pregnant with one of those beasts and a dragon." Ryukotsusei stated shaking his head in anger.

"Pardon me?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. I have tried to be careful of her. I can see it in her face; she wants to have my child but it terrifies her." His lord sighed deeply.

Ryuu was unable to speak and he was cotton mouthed all of a sudden. The timing of everything was in sync and he was certain that she must bear within her womb _his_ child. He had to sit down and he was numb. The ramifications of what his brother was telling him were deep and he would never say a word he realized. He had always been around for his nephews and they were fond of him. He also realized he would never hurt his brother with the truth.

"Does she want the beast?" He asked with a tinny voice.

"I will not allow her to abort it. It is an innocent and it is still a reptile. These creatures may be beasts but this wyvern is half Akemi. It will be a more refined and gentler creature. I will dare the wyvern ruler to cross us." Ryukotsusei stated with a nasty smirk.

"Your smile reminds me of the battles with the Taisho." Ryuu smiled a little.

"Ah hai. The lead inu himself. Bastard!" He growled.

Ryuu held in his deep sighs as he watched his brother. The two sons of the Mizuchi were so far removed and different from their father that they could get. They had always adored their rather gentle mother and they had put up with their father until his death. Their mother had committed suicide long before.

"Do you think this hybrid wyvern will alright? You know the stories. Do you think the dragon babe will be okay?" The younger dragon asked.

"I think I shall have her watched carefully. If push comes to shove then my child will be saved and the wyvern gotten rid of." Ryukotsusei said point blank.

Ryuu nodded and Ryukotsusei turned around when he felt strange auras. He saw the Western princess flanked by a holy man and another inu. His mouth dropped and he looked at the onna he had killed in a previous.

"You can close your jaw Ryukotsusei. Akemi asked me to assist you and you know damn well I can." Asuna smirked.

"Hai. Who are these men?" The dragon asked.

"This monk is named Housei. He is a powerful houshi and this is Lord Jin of Panyu. He is also associated with me." Asuna said in introduction.

Hakushin bowed and Jin bowed as well. Ryukotsusei followed suit and he had heard of the fabled Panyu Lord. There were rumors of the strength of the royal family and he could sense a powerful yoki off of him.

"Thank you for your assistance then Lady Asuna. I did ask my mate to stay at the castle." He said in a temper.

"No offense Ryukotsusei but would you really expect anything less from Akemi?" She asked almost amused.

"No not really. Hard headed onna." He sighed.

"Honestly you fell in love with and admired her gumption and independence. I know for a fact she takes charge in religious matters and as well as acts your regent when you are away." Asuna said cocking her head to the side.

"So?" He asked blushing a little.

"Anyway. I know about where the wyvern hail from exactly." Asuna stated.

"Well then by all means lead us. You would do it anyway." Ryukotsusei snorted.

"Oh you are so charming. You have been apart of the family too long dragon. Your sense of humor grows." She retorted.

Jin chuckled and Hakushin suppressed a smile. Dragons were fearsome and powerful youkai. It was a sight to see an inu onna dress down the dragon lord and she walked ahead of them. She stared at Ryuu with a knowing look and he quickly looked away. They were still in Asia and actually near Qinghai. Asuna was walking through the lands she knew well and her mind was going back to her past. A smile graced her lips as she remembered the taking of Sapporo. She remembered meeting Quon for the first time and she remembered when they finally gave into their desire. Tremendous pain went through her heart but she kept walking. Her Byakko prince was one of her great loves. She always made time for him and she missed him every time she saw Zihao's face. Her Byakko son looked a lot like his sire and she could not be any prouder.

"You seem to be drifting Asuna." Jin stated.

"I am thinking of one of my sons." Asuna murmured.

"What is his name?" He asked.

"Zihao." She said lifting her chin.

"Very Chinese name." Jin said taking her hand.

"Speaking of names, what do you wish to call our pup?" She asked softly.

"I was thinking Itsuyo." He said brushing her cheek with his fingers.

"I like it." Asuna smiled at him.

"I am glad. It was my grandmere's name." He said staring ahead.

"It is perfect." She stated looking at the countryside.

"So we are going to stop for the night and come up with a plan?" Jin inquired.

"Hai that sounds good." She said looking at their surroundings.

She called them all and they made a makeshift camp. She watched Hakushin as he made some shelter and she joined him. Jin did as well and he actually liked the ningen holy man. The two dragons went to hunt and Asuna settled down between the two males and slept.

She was in a dead sleep and she was roused by a jerking on her leg. Asuna opened her eyes slowly and she could see a shadowy being. She narrowed her eyes sleepily and she realized it was Yhea. It was the Yhea from this era and she realized he must feel the binding. She ported to the forest and he became corporeal.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Does it matter? I know you obviously Yhea. I also know you are Jing so have no pretenses with me." She said staring at him.

"You have come through the eras. I see." He said fascinated.

"Hai. Kamis you are a dandy." She said snorting softly.

"Excuse me? Dandy?" He asked irritated.

"Hai. Look at your finery Shouten. You look almost frilly." She laughed softly.

"Who are we to each other?" Yhea demanded.

"I am bound to you. You are bound to me. Deal with it." Asuna shrugged.

He circled the pretty woman and she was enticing. She moved suddenly and she actually pinned him to a tree. She held his jaw and his eyes widened. She licked at his lips and he was surprised.

"Poor Yhea. You lament what you do not have." She said teasing him.

"Excuse me?" He asked in anger.

She was palming his manhood through his old style ku and he gasped a little. Her smile widened and she jerked his lips to hers. He groaned loudly as she invaded his mouth and she made sure to tease his tongue and run hers all along his hard palate and fangs. He snarled loudly and he traded places with her. He tried to dominate the lip lock but she was making short work of it. She undid his ebony hair and it fell about his shoulders. He ripped his lips from hers and she in turn sank his fangs into his throat.

"Oh Gods! You are succubus." He hissed in euphoria.

She made a gurgling sound and released his artery. He was panting and she knew he had come. His chest was heaving and she had a soft smirk on her face.

"You want more do you not? I imagine you want to have me from within. Take us somewhere very private and take me." She said with red eyes.

"My Gods you are such a woman." He said in a trance.

He jerked her to him and he phased them out to Hueco Mundo. They fell back on the sand as she was brutally tearing at his clothes.

"Are we lovers?" He asked in a daze.

"You could say that. You were very pissed at me because I am married to Eyal. Do not make that face. I know you and I know all your wicked deeds. I also know how you had to survive. There you are." She said brazenly as she stroked his stiffened flesh.

His eyes fluttered shut and he shamelessly thrust. She smirked as she yanked his head down by the back of the neck. She was letting herself be somewhat brutal with him but Yhea was not soft even though he was rather self involved. She coaxed him into coupling in his ether form and she was breathless. She missed her Shouten and this was decadent in her mind. Yhea became corporeal again after some time and he was shaking in the sublime and from what he had seen. He collapsed beside her and she was lightly snoring. This woman was a match for him and he roused her gently.

"Tired Yhea." She mumbled.

"You are shielding what era we are bound." He said in a low growl.

"Things cannot change." Asuna stated sleepily.

"Yet you are married to the one other being that I have adored for so long?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yhea shut up and some things need to remain unsaid." She stated as her eyes opened.

"How dare you." He growled.

"I know your real father's name is Shan Lao and you are the half brother to Jing Lei Shi. Now shut up." She snapped.

Yhea's face drained of color and she knew everything. She snuggled up to him and he was astonished. He was truly like so many of the Jing clan and he was one that went for the inner being of a person. This woman was spectacular and she growled at his thoughts. She proceeded to join them and he lost all coherent thought.

She had sworn Yhea to secrecy and he made her swear not to get herself killed; he had informed he liked living. She had laughed and she liked him a lot she realized. When she had forgiven she had no clue but she was back with her group. She could also feel Lei and she was being followed by him. He thought he was being so clever but she had news for him. He was young in this era and she was enjoying his game of cat and mouse. She masked herself totally and she was sitting in a tree. He became corporeal and he was searching. She hid her smile and marveled at his beauty. Pure lust ripped through her and her feelings for this being were strong. They were almost what she felt Naraku and she ported behind him. She grasped his shoulders and he stiffened.

"Hello Shouten. Looking for someone?" She purred in his ear.

"I want to know why I feel bound!" He growled.

"Because you are bound." Asuna said whispering in his ear.

"To a woman?" Lei scoffed.

"Hai to me. I assure when we are mated and married that you enjoy our time. I also assure you that it has pleased me to see you be yourself." She stated suggestively in his ear.

A shudder went down his spine and he was surprised but he was reacting to her.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"I am your wife and your lover. I am the mother to your son and daughter. You want another child from me but you are waiting till we are able to stop the tr'Awnhi." Asuna purred as she licked along his throat.

"Different era? You are my wife?" He asked suddenly groaning.

"Hai. I am Asuna Orlovich-Jing." She nipped at his ear.

Asuna was mentally wrapping herself up in him and she was giving him familiar pleasure to facilitate his listening. She wanted him desperately and she wanted him desperate but this was a time where he was not very disposed toward onna.

"Wicked." He moaned loudly.

"Hai. If you let me; I want to make you scream." Asuna moaned in his ear.

"Why?" He said trying to focus.

"Because I love you. I adore you so much and I know who this man is. I want to worship you as you deserve." She murmured.

She dipped into his mind and she ported them to Hadasan. She pushed him back onto his bed and his mind was foggy. She managed to strip and he was actually watching her. Asuna's eyes were red and he was again enveloped in rapture.

"Can you phase your clothes off? I am fixing to rip them off of you." She growled low.

"Gods what are you doing to me?" He rasped.

"Taking you." Came her lust filled tone.

He phased his clothes away and she was suddenly at his throat and she was drinking of him. He cried out loudly and he had never once wanted to be with a woman. He felt her lips and teeth nipping and sucking along his corporeal flesh and it was making him burn. He was so aroused and he was rock hard. He felt her mouth go around his stones and he gasped.

"Oh Gods who taught you this?" He hissed out in a passion filled tone.

She stroked her thoughts to his and she was going to make him wait. She loved to feel him culminate as it was a rush. She slid him deeply down her throat and he yelled out. Lei was gripped in the mental and physical as she was ruthless. Asuna sucked and licked him until he was going to explode and she stopped. He let out a yelp in disbelief and she slid up his body.

"Kiss me." She demanded.

Lei attacked her mouth and rolled them. She adored his kisses as they made her weak. She guided him to her center and jerked his hips forward. He groaned so loudly that it was startling. He pulled his lips away for a moment and he was breathing hard.

"I am mated to you. I feel it." He said in a lilting tone.

"Oh Kamis Lei. Please! Hard." She begged.

He snapped his hips hard to fulfill both of their need. They continued to moan and cry as they began to be dragged into their soul forms. The brilliant finish ended with them both corporeal and blacked out.

* * *

She woke up and Lei was passed out beside her. She lightly ran her claws along his belly and he came to. He stared over at her. The joining had been other worldly almost and he stared at her akin to awe.

"This was something." He said gently.

"It always is. I love you Lei." She murmured sleepily.

"How do you and I?" Lei asked blushing.

"No matter and in fact you need forget this. I just could not resist taking my husband." She yawned.

"I have never been with and this was…" He stated staring at her.

"I know. I know everything. I must go my darling. Be safe." She said kissing him.

He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her back. Asuna slowly pulled away and he watched her dress. Lei had managed to see a few things when they had joined in his true form. It was hazy but he knew love. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Please try and forget this." She said softly.

"Why? Why would I want to forget this?" He asked lying on his hands.

He was still quite naked and he was comfortable with his own skin. He was watching her and she was suppressing the urge to just ravish him silly. He could see much on her face and it amazed him. She looked hungry and he breathed deeply.

"You truly enjoy me." He said in a heady whisper.

"Hai." She stated in desire.

"Never thought I would enjoy a woman so much." Lei stated as he ran a hand down his belly.

"You intend to make me want more? I assure you I want more." Asuna stated with a soft growl.

"How much woman? How much do you want?" He asked with a slight smirk.

He was in a mood and she watched him raptly as he began to pleasure himself as she watched. Lei found himself more aroused with her perusal and it made him inflamed.

"I want to hear you Lei. Please voice your pleasure." She said leaning against the doorway.

His eyes were clouded over and he did release a throaty moan. Asuna could not stand it and she was instantly beside him. She invaded his mouth as he worked his own flesh and she would not let up on the battling tongues. He was groaning softly as they passionately connected. He could feel pressure building in his groin and he bit into her tongue. Her blood made him swoon and he erupted. She finally released his lips and he was gasping as he finished. He watched his future mate and wife lean down and lave her tongue all along his belly and thighs and he was astonished.

"Please tell me I am in your bed everyday." He said in a rapt whisper.

"We manage when we can." Asuna replied honestly.

"You are uppyr but you can join in a true wraith joining?" He asked astonished.

"Hai. Mmm Lei I would stay here all day and make you weak till you could not move but I have issues. I am back to help my family. Kamis know I love you so damn much." She said brushing his ebony hair out of his face.

"Nice to be loved. This is incredible." He mumbled sleepily.

"I have to go Lei. Damn you sexy wraith." She mumbled.

He chuckled loudly and she ran her tongue up his belly to his chest and he moaned. He decided he could handle this woman easily and he could handle her immense appetites. She was gone and he was stunned. He had managed to copulate with a complete stranger and enjoy the hell out of it.

They were in Britain and it was chilled. They were in the bluffs that overlooked the Atlantic Ocean and Ryukotsusei had a sneer on his beautiful face. Asuna was suitably impressed with the Dragon lord. It was obvious how much he adored Akemi and she stood next to him.

"You are a good man Ryukotsusei." She said staring straight ahead.

"Touga did not think so." He said under his breath.

"Your father started crap with Lord Akinori and the Western inu did as many terrible things to your people too. I have come to know that Akinori was blood thirsty and wanted power. You and Touga were honorable sons doing what they thought was honorable. You both were told to hate the other and you did." She said staring at the setting sun.

"I wish I had not ended your life as Sorami. You were innocent but I was filled with such wrath." He stated uncomfortably.

"It was fate dragon. If it had not been you then it would have been someone else. I was not fated to live in that life long. I had not the yoki I do now or as I did when I was Ayana. My kumo self was my most powerful except for this one." She stated bluntly.

"You are something Lady Asuna. I am honored to call you a member of my family." The water dragon said bowing his head.

"Well Ryukotsusei there are things that shall happen that will shock you. Can you love a wyvern?" She asked.

"I can love an innocent but I will kill this bastard." He snapped.

"Okay then. Let us go." Asuna said walking toward Jin and Hakushin.

Ryukotsusei shook his head and his brother was quiet. Ryuu suffered and there was nothing he could do. He hated that Asuka had died and he felt helpless completely. His own sons were close and he adored them both. He watched his mate's cousin move with purpose and she was a mighty warrior. She was staring off and she looked back.

"Ryukotsusei what would you say if we killed two birds with one stone?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I am mated to a reptile as well. His name is Amedeo and he was the king of the black basilisk. He is missing and so is my son Justinus. I should like to perhaps go further in the past and try to attempt to find more Latin basilisk who may aid me in finding him." She replied.

"You mated a basilisk? You are brave." He said in astonishment.

"He is gentle most of the time." Asuna laughed.

"Basilisk are legendary beasts Lady Asuna. They have a reputation of amazing yoki." Ryuu piped up.

"I know there are different tribes and breeds just like with dragons and inu. Amedeo is not a terrible persona and I will find him and my son." She said flatly.

"Then let us go into the past." Ryukotsusei shrugged.

She nodded and she ported to Japan. She went in search of Juria and her way to the past.

Asuna sent Jin, Hakushin, and Ryuu to spy upon wyvern settlements and Ryukotsusei and she stood above the hills surrounding Rome.

"You are too pretty Lord Ryukotsusei." She snorted softly.

"Excuse me?" He asked staring at her.

"Hai. I have always thought you a handsome dragon but I could not get over being killed by you." Asuna laughed.

He turned red and she laughed more. Asuna walked away and she was scenting the air. He heard her growling and wondered what her superior inu senses picked up that he did not. He saw her hand extend and her fang appeared. She whirled around and she had clashed swords with something he had not seen.

"You!" She snarled.

"I knew there was something different about you when you had dinner with the consul." Plinnius stated watching her.

"You are a daemon!" She said in shock.

"Yes. A very well hidden one I might add." He said smashing his blade against hers.

"You bastard! I have done nothing to you." She growled.

Asuna could now actually smell what he was and he was a hawk. She had never seen one look so ningen before and he moved with the grace of the bird of prey. She yelped as his claws caught her arm.

"Ryukotsusei! Get Jin." She said suddenly very dizzy.

"Face me you sorry beast!" Ryukotsusei snarled.

"You are nothing. This woman has had the ear of the next emperor and I want to talk to her." Plinnius stated and ported out with her.

Plinnius had short cropped curly brunette hair and his nose was sharp; he looked Latin and he narrowed his eyes at her. She noticed how truly avian they looked. Tsubasa was a sparrow hawk and looked more bird like then this man and he had to pick her up.

"What manner of immortal are you?" He demanded.

"Canine and uppyr." She said in pain.

"My claws carry a bacterium. You will live if you answer my questions." He said with a cruel smirk.

"You bastard!" She snarled.

"We have evolved in these lands to appear human. I will not have my existence blown open by a foreign whore!" He said dropping her on a chaise.

"I had no intentions!" Asuna growled.

"You are here! You do not even look human." He snapped.

"I am looking for my husband and son!" She snapped.

"Who is your husband? Trajan? Arrogant human." Plinnius said snapping his fang like teeth.

"Amedeo and Justinus." She snapped.

"You yoked yourself to a serpent?" He asked suddenly curious.

"Hai. I know you know of the Black basilisk. There is obviously more youkai here then originally thought. I just want my son and his sire." She growled rather loudly.

"Let me ask you, is the Consul a good fuck? I saw what you did in that hall." He said leaning in.

Up closer his features were obviously of his avian heritage. He was actually handsome but still sinister looking. Bird youkai and especially bird of prey youkai were not out in the open and they could be vicious.

"I will kill you in ways you can only imagine if you do not remove this toxin now!" She said growling loudly.

"Or what puppy? You think I am afraid on one lone dog bitch?" He said sneering.

She waved her arm and he was thrown backwards but he righted himself. He was on her again and he pinned her.

"I am a Roman senator and not without power or influence. Your fuck toy gets on my last nerve. You convince the consul to vote my way and I may do as you ask." He said smirking almost cruelly.

"Go to Hades and fuck yourself bird boy." She said spitting in his face.

He grabbed her jaw and stared at her face. She had a full mouth and small nose but she did not look human at all. He was amused at her brazenness and he decided to send Trajan a message.

"You are going to be fun." He said jerking away from her.

"You are a fool if you think I will influence Trajan any way." She growled.

"Well I see you are pregnant with little beasts and they will succumb to a fever before you will. Think really hard on that." Plinnius stated as he jerked away.

She watched him leave the room and she looked around at the grand villa and was furious.

* * *

Trajan was staring at the tablet and he was in disbelief. Plinnius plainly told him he had his lover and if he wanted her death on his hands then he would vote his conscious.

"Septimius!" Trajan bellowed.

"Consul?" His guard said coming in.

"I am going to Senator Plinnius's villa and I want my best men." He said in a fury.

The head of his guard watched the Roman Consul Trajan head to his rooms and proceed to put on his bronze armor and very shortly they left to see the rich and very influential senator. Trajan could not fathom why Asuna was here and he was furious with the puny bastard for threatening him and her. He had a mind to contact Nerva and have the cretin arrested. They reached the villa shortly and Trajan was escorted in. Plinnius was in his senatorial robes and he smirked at the bastard human and he waited.

"How dare you threaten a woman who has my protection?" He snapped.

"Oh Consul please. We both know she is not human and you are an idiot if you do not know. The female is a luscious daemon and so am I. Now your matters of heart really do not concern me but your vote does. You do my will and she will live. If not my poison will slowly kill her and that of her unborn." He said smirking.

"You bastard!" Trajan roared.

"Shall you like to see her?" Plinnius said smirking.

Trajan was itching to kill the scrawny bastard and he followed the daemon. He had suspected but never knew for sure. He was brought into an opulent room and Asuna was obviously in a fever. He yelled and went to her side and stared at Plinnius in hatred.

"How can you do this? She is not from here and she has nothing to do with our politics!" He yelled out.

"She is a daemon and she parades herself here in Rome. There are many of us Consul. We hide our true natures simply because you humans are like rabbits! She will not come here and destroy my existence nor will you thwart me." He said laughing.

"Fine! You have my vote you hellish beast." Trajan said shaking in rage.

"Good Consul. I knew you would be reasonable." He said nearing the feverish woman.

Trajan had to move aside and Plinnius moved over her and lowered his mouth. He tasted the wound and he could taste the powerful power that laced her blood. He had no true clue as to her powers but she tasted awesome. He made a noise and licked at the wound. He sucked hard and he could taste his toxin and her blood. He shut his bird like eyes and he suppressed a savage groan. He pulled back and he clenched his jaw. He had not counted on her being an addictive like drug.

"She will stay here until after the vote Consul and your presence offends me." He said with a cocky smirk.

The room was suddenly filled with burly guards with nasty broad swords and Trajan realized they too were daemons.

"If harm comes to her there will be no hovel you will hide in or palace that will shield you Plinnius. I swear this to you." He said in a tremendous snarl.

"Whatever. Leave." He chuckled.

Trajan was firmly escorted out of the villa and Plinnius looked at the dog-uppyr hybrid. He called on some water and he lifted her up himself. She opened her fevered eyes and stared at him weakly.

"He is seeing my way. He must be in love with you. What is it like to fuck a mortal? Do you have to keep your claws to yourself?" Plinnius asked in contempt.

"You are unworthy to speak to me. You have no honor and you are self inflated prick." She said in an exhausted tone.

"What is honor in this world woman? You oriental daemons are idiots." He scoffed.

He made her drink water and she was exhausted and he set the cup down.

"How is the rutting between a serpent and a mammal? Is it even possible?" Plinnius asked in a nasty tone.

"You are filthy. I hate birds of prey." She snarled.

"Oh I assure you we are not overly fond of you all either. Arrogant pests." He said with angry eyes.

She was weak and she looked away from him. She noticed she had no clothes on and she stared at him in annoyance.

"You are offended? You are rather striking and it was a pleasure to taste your blood." He said narrowing his eyes.

"What manner of avian are you?" She snapped.

"Oh well I am a white tailed eagle. Does that surprise you? We are quite evolved you know." He said as he stood.

She narrowed her eyes and she was shocked to see him undo his toga.

"What in the Kamis name are you doing?" She hissed.

"I am going to rest and you are in my bed." Plinnius smirked.

He was lean but his body was covered in tribal type tattoos. Half of his chest was covered in black ink and her eyes were wide. She actually turned red that she was looking at him and he looked down at her.

"If I allow my hair to grow it is white as well." He stated watching her.

"You are an ass and you disgust me." Asuna hissed.

He grabbed her hand and guided it to his groin. It was soft and felt like down. She gasped and looked up at him.

"I have not lost all my daemon nature now have I? I would think that bedding a mortal would be a trying experience." He said in a harsh whisper.

"Why do you wish this vote?" She demanded.

"Because it keeps my pockets lined and gives more public lands into my clan's hands. There will be hunting and places where we can be ourselves." He admitted.

"You need not force Trajan's hands!" She cried.

"He is plebian at heart. He cares for the mortal masses and I could not give a mound of horse's manure about the fucking, filthy humans." He sneered in anger.

She realized he represented youkai intolerance of humanity at its best and she was ashamed to say at one time she held a similar opinion. She realized he was pressing his lean frame against her and she growled loudly. He held a predatory smirk as he watched her.

"I might as well enjoy a fellow daemon why you are here." Plinnius stated as he rubbed her nub.

She growled in anger but there was intenseness on his face as he rubbed her clit with his member.

"You touch me and you will regret it." She threatened.

"You think I would be such a brute as to rape you? Oh please. You flatter yourself." He stated.

Plinnius leaned over and took her mouth. She started to snarl but he caught her in deep caress that startled her. He held himself up by his arms as he pushed inside of her. She choked into the kiss and he continued the osculation. It was slow and sensual as he took what he wished and she ripped her lips from his.

"You bastard!" Asuna gasped.

"Why is that?" He demanded in a darkly passionate tone.

"I do not want this." She said groaning.

"But I do." He stated as he attacked her mouth again.

She was still weak but she surged her yoki through her hands and he was slammed against a marble wall. Asuna moved slowly and grabbed a sheet to wrap around her and she ported to Trajan's rooms in his villa. The Consul of the Roman Empire was up in an instant and held onto her. She was shivering badly and he guided her to his bed. She fell back in exhaustion and she stared at him with fevered eyes.

"He intended to slate his lust. I slammed him against his wall and ported." She said wrapping up in a fur blanket.

"Are you in this era alone Asuna?" He asked quickly.

"I sent Lord Ryukotsusei to get Jin. Jin is a lover." She stated.

He nodded and he went to Septimius. He ordered his villa guarded heavily and he went back to her.

"I need to send a message to Nerva. This bastard is trying to push me into giving up massive tracts of land that should go to veterans." He said calmly.

"He wants the land for his clans and the riches they will provide. He is shrewd and has learned the politics of the mortals well." She said softly.

"Consul? There is a man with white hair and another with short brown hair asking for her majesty." Septimius stated.

"Let them in." He said assuredly.

Asuna and Trajan waited several minutes and the dragon and Panyu lords appeared. Asuna struggled to sit up and Jin sat next to her and helped her up. He felt her head and he hissed.

"Mortal! Can you send for a doctor please?" Jin snapped.

"You speak Latin?" Asuna asked dumbly.

"I speak as many or more languages then you my dear. You are burning up! What did you tangle with?" He asked softly in inu.

"A hawk youkai." She said shivering violently.

"Lord Jin, she needs to have that fever lowered. My mate does some healing and she would submerge her in water." Ryukotsusei commented.

"Roman do you have a pool perhaps?" He demanded.

"Yes. Follow me please." He said standing.

Jin picked up the mother of his pup and followed the Roman consul out of the room and they entered a large pool. Jin took off the sheet and proceeded to submerge her in the warm water and he was fully clothed. Trajan gave them privacy and there was a ruckus outside. She heard Japanese being spoken and Jin looked surprised.

"Do not touch me!" She heard from a strange voice.

"You cannot go in there!" Septimius yelled.

"Watch me." The rich male voice said.

Jin began growling and he shielded her with his body. A young inu stepped in and he had black hair and very dark amber eyes. Pale magenta stripes adorned his cheeks and his black hair was down. His eyes looked rimmed in kohl as he stared down the Panyu lord.

"Minkah?" Asuna asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes Mother. I swear if another bullish bastard gets in my way I will kill them." He said with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell?" She asked standing behind Jin.

"I am here. I will leave to give you time to bathe and dress but by Ra I need to speak with you." He said quitting the bathing room.

"That man is one of your sons?" Jin asked in shock.

"Hai." She said in awe.

"I have never felt such a creature." He said shocked.

She bathed and the basilisk servant put her in a stolla. She went back to Trajan's rooms and Minkah was reclining on a seat. His general air was one of refinery and she was in shock how much he acted like Anupu. Minkah stared at her and smiled warmly.

"I have been following you at my father's request." He stated bluntly.

"Again I had no hand in your upbringing and I am going to rip Narmer apart!" She hissed.

"No, Mother you will not and yes, you did help raise me. It will hurt your head to think about it but just know I know you." He shrugged.

"How long have you been following me? Kizaki said you have been lurking." She said angry.

"On and off for a few months. I have been avoiding Anupu. I know how he feels about my beautiful and wonderful mother. He was furious when Father named you as a minor goddess." He shrugged again.

"He did what?" She asked stunned.

"Because you were absent at times and your coloring; he claimed you were a goddess and I am the son of a deity." He smirked.

"Narmer!" She hissed.

"It is no big thing. I promise you. Anupu is deified as Anubis." Minkah smiled.

"Do not smile!" She growled.

"Why?" He asked puzzled.

"Look in a mirror." She said in a pissy tone.

Minkah was sinfully gorgeous and the basilisk female was openly gawking at him. Jin was amused by the young inu and it was certain he was her son. His chest was bare and he had some hieroglyphs tattooed on and she pointed at them.

"What are those?" She demanded.

"Why they are prayers Mother. I know you read Egyptian." He snorted.

"You will return to your era and not venture forth again! The Shouten are running around as well as the wyvern." She said clenching her teeth.

"No mam." Minkah said stubbornly.

Jin burst out laughing and she growled at him. Minkah crossed his arms and gave her a look. Trajan was shocked to see such a being and it was obvious the young man was royalty.

"You are stuck with me. Sorry Mother, really I am but you have a devoted pup that adores the ground on which you stand and worships your meanness." He said grinning.

She was furious and she was sick. Narmer had been high handed and her son was so much like her that it made her head spin. She got really furious when another maid servant was radiating lust. She whipped her head around and growled.

"He is my son whore!" She hissed.

The ningen female was actually terrified at seeing red eyes and the beastly tone. Minkah stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Mother, do not scare the humans!" He said almost amused.

She snapped her fangs and he knew she was furious.

"I am going to help punish the wyvern. If we run into some Shouten then all the better." He grinned.

"You have been to the modern era." She said floored.

"Yes. Now my beautiful and wonderful mother let me help you and stop bitching." He smiled then hugged her.

"Oh and I am going to help search for basilisks. I can scent them really well." He said tapping his nose.

"I do not understand all this. I feel I have lost you and Kizaki." She said looking down.

"Let me say that Kazaki and I know you well. We also see the wisdom of being in the past. The Shouten could not get to us and honestly Mother…we are strong. We are really strong. Things are going to start changing soon." Minkah said.

The Egyptian prince was eyeing the basilisk female and he intended to question her. She was pretty but his tastes ran more toward naked Egyptian handmaidens. His mother slapped him on his head and he chuckled.

"Sorry Mom." He said grinning at her.

"You are too much look Anupu." She hissed.

"About Anupu. When you return to your home era you need to fix it with him." He said in Egyptian.

"I will." She said hugging her son.

"Oh and my two sisters are awesome!" He said pointing to her belly.

Things were strange to her and she knew she had not heard the last from Plinnius.

The vote was thwarted and Asuna was on the island of Sardinia. The hills were rocky and they were desolate. The basilisk female was not old and she had confessed that she only knew of her family. She was a yellow basilisk and Asuna was surprised.

"I know the legends of the great rex but they are just stories right??" She asked surprised.

"No they are very much true Juilia. I know Amedeo well." She said looking around.

"If there are basilisks in hibernation; these hills are perfect." Juilia stated.

Asuna nodded and she went deep inside a volcano that may have been active but she did not sense anything. Juilia was behind her as they went deeper into the rocky earth. They eventually came upon a scene that shocked even the inu princess. There was three massive black basilisk and they all were balled up around each other.

"I have never seen a black." She said in whisper.

"Damnit Gabrielus was with Amedeo too. They look big like males." Asuna said nearing them.

"I do not know how to wake them." Juilia commented.

"Warmth. We would need to warm them up and Minkah is a hell hound." She replied with a grin.

"Brilliant." The head servant of Trajan said.

Asuna closed her eyes and Minkah ported in. He whistled and he grinned at his lovely mother. He gently pressed his hands to the scales of one massive beast. It was a slow leaching of his yoki and Asuna watched in amazement.

"You should see the fireballs." He grinned at her.

"You spent too much time with Shezmu." She snorted.

"No actually Ahmose." He laughed.

"That explains it." Asuna stated rolling her eyes.

The basilisk heard the tongue of the Egyptians and slowly lifted his head. There were two mammalian daemons and one basilisk female. He blinked reptilian eyes and jerked his head to really look at the mammals.

"Who are you?" He demanded in Latin.

"Who are you?" Asuna replied.

"Fabius." He lisped.

"I am Asuna and I am acquainted with Amedeo. I would like it if you changed form and we talked." She said softly.

Fabius narrowed his eyes at the mammal and he immediately changed form. He was nude but she did not bat an eyelash at his state and Minkah ported out. She chuckled at her son and shook her head.

"You speak my rex's name." He said with a heavy voice.

"You need warmth and I shall see to it. Juilia can you stay here for now and I will return. Trajan has said it was alright." Asuna stated.

"Yes my lady." Juilia bowed.

Asuna reached for the cold basilisk and she ported them to the volcanic onsen in Japan. Fabius felt glorious heat and he snarled out as it slowly seeped into his skin.

"I know Gabrielus, Adrastus, and Amedeo." She said as she settled on the side of the onsen.

"Well you know three powerful and influential men amongst the Latin basilisk." He said watching her.

"Okay you are being difficult." She said sighing.

"The last I knew of my brother; he was off ripping heads off of red basilisk and wyvern for the murder of his family. He ordered me and the others into hibernation." Fabius said watching the mammal.

"You are Amedeo's brother?" She asked shocked.

"Si." He nodded.

He was solid black and she lifted her nose. He was only a half brother and that made her curious. He watched the female and she was ripe.

"You are something." He said tasting the air.

"I am half empusae and half cane." Asuna replied.

He was out of the water and on her in a second. He had raw, brute strength and he had her pinned. She was snarling in anger and he was running his tongue along her neck.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"You tell me you are a succubus and you expect me to not taste you?" He said in a lusty tone.

"I am Amedeo's wife!" She hissed.

He pulled back and stared down at her. He knew exactly what succubus was and a small smile spread on his chiseled face.

"You mean Amedeo is one of your husbands." He said grinning seductively.

"Hai. He is one of my mates." She said growling softly.

"You can smell I am his half brother. His mother was a red basilisk." He said watching her.

"Red?" She asked surprised.

"Si. Beautiful creature she was and our sire was mad about her they say. She died in childbirth. My mother was just a common black. Amedeo was special." He said smirking.

"I guess I should have realized." She said shaking her head.

"Si. Now you look nothing like Valentina." He said turning her jaw to the side.

"I have seen her in his memories. She was lovely and his children were lovely." Asuna said getting bothered by his nearness.

"Yes. She was a lovely creature our little mixed queen. She had wyvern, basilisk, and mammal in her. Amedeo loved her lovely assests." He said as he licked along her throat again.

"Stop." She said with a quivering voice.

"You are mammal wholly." Fabius replied suddenly ripping open the stolla she wore.

"I need heat and you have it. You are also with child." He said staring at her belly.

"You are his brother!" She growled.

"Si. Who else should posses you in his absence?" He asked.

"I said no." She growled rather loudly.

"Tsk tsk." He said as he cut his throat.

She hissed and he forcefully guided her to his throat. She made such a sound and he felt her fangs sink deeply. He made a viperish noise as all manner of rushes coursed through him. He rasped out loudly as heat rushed through him. He knew if he took her blood then he would be her slave and he fought off years of instincts.

"Where is my brother pray tell?" He managed to ask.

She pulled away from his drugging blood and her eyes were red. She was in a raging lust now and he knew she would be. She was snarling terribly and he found the sight erotic.

"Do not know." She said in a low growl.

"You inner beast is stirred si?" Fabius asked mesmerized.

"Hai!" She growled loudly.

"So Amedeo is missing and you are looking for clues as to where he may be? Did you know that Amedeo was such a whore in his youth? He would take several women a night and sometimes all at the same time?" He practically purred.

"I am no pious creature but I do try and have standards." Asuna said fighting off her hormones.

"He was an exhibitionist you know. Loved to do all manner of wicked things to his lovers. He would make them orgasm so much that they would loose consciousness." He stated staring at her full breasts.

"I have seen in his memories many things Fabius. I am not a moron. I am a succubus. Do you and Amedeo have a rivalry?" She demanded.

"Si. He was only older then me by a year and a half but I am his loyal subject. He would wish me to take his wife though." He said cupping her breasts.

"No, he would not. He gets jealous." Asuna said squirming.

He hauled himself off and he was amazed that they both controlled their lusts. She pulled her stolla up and he perused her ripe and mammalian form. He found this female quite delectable and he stretched to get his muscles working.

"Who were the other two males?" She asked as her eyes faded back to her gold-brown color.

"They are members of the Servius tribe. It is only Amedeo and I of my father's children left." He stated standing.

"Adelphia is alive and I have given Amedeo a son he named Justinus." She replied.

"You managed to birth him a son? How was that?" He asked curiously.

"He is basilisk who does not need to sun himself." Asuna shrugged.

"Well that is handy." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Can you help us find the others? I also am fixing to fight Drostan." She said standing.

"A woman fight? Are you insane?" Fabius asked in shock.

"Put away your chauvinistic self Lord Fabius but I am a warrior as well as princess. I am my sire's heir and I am not just a plaything for men." She snapped.

"No men are just your playthings." He scoffed.

"You are an ass." She growled and she stared at his gorgeous body.

"Well you have such a way. It is obvious you find this body pleasing and you say no." He said almost miffed.

"You are angry that I tell you no?" Asuna asked in sudden laughter.

"I am not blind mammal. I know that most consider me beautiful. You think my brother is more so?" He asked as his reddened eyes perused her.

"I think I have a history with Amedeo now and you are someone new. Now you can help me find your elder brother and your rex or stay here to brood at not getting any." She said in a temper.

He knew without a doubt that Amedeo was mad about this woman. Female flesh was always his brother's weakness. Fabius was impressed and she ported them back into the shadows of Trajan's villa. She procured him a tunic and she was feeling spiritual pressure. Trajan was angry and she followed the power she felt. He was in a meeting with representatives of Plinnius. She slowly came into the room and she could see just a faint blue that was around him. He did not seem aware of it and she came to stand beside him.

"Get out!" He hissed.

"This is not over Consul. Senator Plinnius is most put out." The avian said.

"I said get out. If I say it again then you will be dead." He stated in a flat growl.

"Plinnius says watch your back woman. You will see him again." The other youkai said sneering.

"Tell him it will be at the end of my fang as I slide it into his gut. Leave." She said raising her chin.

The white tailed eagles left and Trajan was pacing. She watched him and the way he held his shoulders was reminiscent of his other existence.

"This is causing you issue and I am sorry. I shall leave if it will help." She said gently.

"I have no wish for you to leave. What is this thing I am feeling?" He asked in a tortured tone.

"It is called spiritual pressure. You have an abundance and it is probably why you end up a shinigami." She shrugged.

"What is this Soul Society like?" He asked looking outside.

"It is calm mostly. The inhabitants are all spirit beings who can take physical form. Souls can be reborn and lives led. It is not a horrible place." Asuna said watching him.

"You said you know me." Trajan stated.

"Hai I know you. When I am home, I seek you even if it is only to say hello. I will at least call to let you know I am around." She said in a soft tone.

"I die and I become someone else." He said in a hoarse tone.

"What you are and who this is gone but you are still the same soul. The way you are and what you are does not change." She replied.

"You say I look similar?" Trajan asked.

"You look much like you do now. You have silver hair." She said running her hand through his close cropped coiffe.

"I am a warrior you said." He demanded.

"Hai." She nodded.

"My name?" He asked wanly.

"Kensei." She said cupping his cheeks.

"That is not Latin." He said surprised.

"It is Japanese. I suspect you have been alive more then just this life Trajan. I suspect you have another life in Japan between this one and your time in Soul Society." Asuna said considering.

"So this is my first life you think? I do not understand the whole idea of living more then once." Trajan stated shaking his head.

"Some souls choose to be reborn. Some choose to live out their existences in Soul Society. I apparently liked living on the physical plane." She stated as she ran her hand on his shoulder.

"So this occasional flare I feel is this spiritual pressure?" He asked closing his eyes.

She nodded and he felt overwhelmed. The idea that he did not remember was crushing to him but the idea of living on was comforting too. He realized he could do as he needed and he nodded slowly.

"I am well Asuna. Perhaps it is well I do not remember. I think you need leave. If you like; I shall send scouts to start looking for more basilisks. Juilia has told me what she is and I think she can help me figure out which of those I know are actually daemons." He said.

"Lord Ryukotsusei and Lord Ryuu will wish to find the wyvern. May they stay and I will return? Why is it you wish me to go?" She asked.

"I want to deal with Plinnius politically but I need you away so he cannot harm you. You are vulnerable whilst you carry your unborn." Trajan said gently.

"Sound thinking." She said in a sigh.

"Leave your holy man here and the two dragons and I will see to it they are assisted. Please return until your girls are born." He said cupping her face.

"Okay." She nodded.

He stood by stoically and finally he nodded to her and left the room. She stood there contemplating many things and she knew to return.

She was in Karakura Town at the moment and she was staring at the warehouse. She sighed and she knocked on the barrier. Shinji opened it and he grinned when he saw her. She smiled too and he stepped aside.

"Long time no see." He stated with a grin.

"Hai. Is Kensei here?" She asked.

"You didn't like just call him?" Shinji asked surprised.

"No, I wanted to surprise him." Asuna said softly.

She followed Shinji down to the training grounds and she saw Kensei fighting Love. Her head ached with the knowledge she held and he felt her. He stopped his spar and he looked up. He nodded to her and she to him. He grabbed a rag and wiped his face and he moved up the steps to stare at her.

"When did you get back?" He asked bluntly.

"Literally just now. I would have called but I wished to see you." Asuna said reaching out and brushing his cheek.

"You hungry? I can make some sashimi." Kensei said.

"Hai." She said taking his hand and porting them.

He automatically went to her kitchen and her throat ached. He looked up at her and something was off.

"Suna spill it. Seriously onna you look about ready to bust open." He said watching her face.

"I am just happy to be here." She stated looking away.

"Don't lie to me onna. I've gotten to know you pretty well." He said bringing over the plate of sashimi.

He sat down on her couch and she sat next to him. He picked up some fish with chop sticks and proceeded to pop it in her mouth. He was being his normal, stoic self and she was reeling. She swallowed the food and she pulled his mouth to hers. He grunted but responded with abandon as her emotions were out of control. Kensei knew by her behavior that she had faced something and she was suddenly very out of control. She snarled and pushed him down and her face held something.

"Shit! What's going on?" He asked surprised.

"I know your ningen existence." She said flatly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I have met you in your ningen guise." Asuna whispered in a beastly tone.

"Doesn't matter Suna. That was a different life and I don't remember." He stated threading his fingers through her hair.

She fell upon him and the kiss was violently passionate. Combustion and fervor took over as they struggled out of their clothes. Kensei took the brunt of the short fall to the bamboo floor and he adjusted her on her side. They were both making loud moans and cries as he moved in her. It had been some time since they had been together and Kensei began an urgent thrusting and she was snarling rather loudly.

"Damn it!" He groaned out as his reiastu flared.

Their natural abilities once again melded and she screamed out and he released a guttural cry. He was shaking rather hard and he realized how intense this had been. Her eyes were closed and she was awash in his power.

"Onna what the hell's going on? This is awesome but tell me." He demanded in a gruff tone.

"I am just happy to see you. I realized how much I missed your voice and your food." She said smiling a little.

"Well you're home for the moment and I'll cook till you're stuffed. When you going slow down just a little?" He demanded.

"Kensei, I cannot stop." Asuna sighed deeply.

"Yeah well you're going end up dropping these kids and then run off again. I'm cool with you're life but it tears me up that you might end up killed and I'm not there to back you up." He growled in annoyance.

"I am thinking I need you to back me up." She said sleepily.

"Well it's not like I'm facing Aizen at the moment so yeah I can back your butt up." Kensei murmured as his hand splayed across her belly.

"I have missed you." She said leaning her head back and kissing him.

His eyes slowly closed and he savored the taste of her lips and mouth as the passionate consumption took them both. He picked her up and took her to her bedroom up the stairs. 

Naraku was tired from his personal life and he felt Asuna back. She passed in and out of time so much it left all reeling. He ported to her Karakura mansion and he walked along the hall. She was sleeping on her side and he realized she had been gone longer in the past then what she had here. He sat down on her bed and pressed his hand to her belly. He closed his eyes and he found it full of irony who shared her womb with his daughter. The tiny mind was caressing his and he felt her roll. Asuna slept soundly and he undressed slowly. He slipped into her bed and wrapped his arm around her middle. She murmured in her sleep and she had breathed his name. He had a smirk and even now she knew his aura. He suddenly sat up so fast and he saw a Shouten. Maec was staring at him in hatred and Asuna was not coming to.

"To think I get to kill you as I take her. This is a treat indeed." Maec grinned madly.

"You think you can defeat me?" Naraku asked coldly.

Asuna was not coming to and she seemed still out of it. Naraku shook her quickly and was ready to port out with her.

"What did you do to her?" Maec snarled.

"Nothing!" Naraku said coolly back.

A tentacle erupted fully from Naraku and he pinned Maec into the wall. Naraku gently shook Asuna and she groaned a little.

"Koi! Damnit!" He hissed.

Maec took the opportunity to shred through the tentacle and Naraku hauled her into his lap. He was about to port when the Shouten ruler was behind him and he shoved his hand into his chest. Naraku's body began to absorb him and Maec was shocked. He managed to take back his hand and he realized this creature was more then dangerous. Everything happened in a matter of seconds and Naraku was swallowed by his miasma. Maec stared at the bed and there was a small puddle of blood. He could scent it and knew his sweet enemy was in danger.

* * *

Naraku had her on a gurney and he lifted her head up. Nobu came immediately as he saw his longtime friend panicked.

"Let's get her in a trauma room now." Nobu said rolling the gurney.

"There was a bit of blood on the bed as well." Naraku stated.

"Damn it!" Nobu snarled.

Naraku walked along as they brought her into the trauma room. His friend was assessing her and he was checking her vitals. Nanami came in and she had been fully changed into a succubus by Sebastein. She and Shinobu were both bitten empusae now and Nobu had been shattered. He preferred them alive in some manner but he had wept bitterly. She was assessing her mother and she lifted her nose.

"Chichi! She has some sort of pathogen in her." She said leaning down.

"You can smell it?" Nobu asked surprised.

"Hai. It is different. The babes need to come out." She said hurriedly.

They walked quickly toward the operating rooms and Naraku was sick to his stomach. He had no clue what she had faced yet again. He was going to demand she open her mind to him again and he could not handle not knowing. Nanami and Nobu had her prepped and ready within five minutes and they were scrubbing in. Nobu looked at his only daughter and realized she was a more brilliant doctor then he was. She had also openly come out to Ryuken when she been restored and told him she could not maintain normalcy. Her Quincy husband had been in shock. He had been shocked that she had been damn near killed. Nanami openly was mated to Jao and Ryuken now. Nanami was gowned and masked and Nobu was the same. His daughter had scalpel in hand and she cut straight down her mother's middle in a crash section. Naraku was pacing in the gallery. Nanami worked fast and she pulled out a silver haired pup first and she was blue. Shinobu was there and he took the tiny inu and began to bag the pup. Nanami pulled out another silver haired girl and Naraku leaned forward. His daughter looked almost identical to his mate. He was anxious but she began shrieking loudly. He could see the blue marks above her eyes but she had no other markings. Nanami handed off the babe to another pediatrician and he sighed in relief as he could hear her scream loudly.

"She looks good Chichi N." Nanami said loudly.

"Thank Kamis. What about your Haha?" He asked.

"There is infection in here." She said flatly.

Nobu could smell a blood infection now and he was surprised his daughter had caught the scent when she had. They got Asuna cleaned up and the afterbirth delivered. Nanami called for gentomyacin on board and they wheeled her to a private room. Shinobu was caring for the tiny inu pup that had begun to breathe and she opened brilliant blue eyes. Her big brother was captivated as she stared at him.

"Hi there. Hey little girl. I am Shinobu. I am your big brother." He said rubbing her little cheek.

Naraku stiffened and he actually got red in the face when he felt Jin appear. He turned to stare at the Lord of the Panyu Inu and Jin stared at him.

"Hanyou." Jin sneered.

"Oh Kamis." Naraku snorted.

"Well your daughter and my daughter." He chuckled.

"Stay out of my way mutt!" The dark hanyou growled.

"It is you who had better stay out of my way half breed." Jin said as he looked down.

The mouth of the Panyu lord dropped open and he saw a tiny little girl pup. Shinobu held her up and he could see brilliant blue eyes of his house and the silver hair of the onna he loved. She bore his crest and her mother's marks. He gently touched the glass and he was shaking a little.

"Itsuyo." Jin whispered.

Naraku had left to attend his own daughter and Asuna as Jin simpered over his pup. Naraku stepped into the room to see his babe and he picked her up. She stared at him with her mother's eyes and he was amazed. He realized he was also deeply smitten that second he saw her. He also was affected deeply by her conception the same as Mizuki's.

"Miku." He whispered as he stared at his baby girl.

Asuna came to and she was wiped out she realized. She could see Naraku and he was holding a pup.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"You have a bacterial infection. Explain how a youkai has a bacterial infection?" Naraku asked.

"I faced an eagle youkai." She said weakly.

"Disgusting bird." He said scowling.

"Where is her twin?" Asuna asked.

"Jin was slobbering all over himself; although I admit she is stunning. I have named her Miku my little inu. Look how beautiful she is." Naraku said holding her up.

Asuna made a noise and she touched her baby's face. Her tiny girl was yawning and she had her silver hair. Jin made a noise in the doorway and walked in. Asuna saw her and she gasped a little. Itsuyo's eyes were as blue as Jin's. Naraku was obviously annoyed and the girls had managed to turn to look at the other.

"Kamis they are both so beautiful." She said softly.

"She is gorgeous. What is her name half breed?" Jin asked.

"Mutt, I will gut you I swear." The hanyou stated.

Jin chuckled and swooped down to passionately kiss the inu princess. He sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed and held his pup close to him.

"You had better get used to me Naraku. I hear the twins in this family cannot be away from each other. I remember the boys. Hai, I am going to enjoy torturing you. Sesshomaru-sama and I are still fairly good friends." He smirked widely.

"Jin!" Asuna growled softly.

"Let him Asuna. Let him be a prick. I will enjoy ripping his ass apart any chance I get." Naraku said smirking maliciously.

Asuna rolled her eyes and both males were holding their babes possessively. She knew they were in for a rocky triangle and both males were about as strong willed as they came.

Yhea was sitting in the Jing mansion in Britain and he was brooding. He remembered his little encounter with Asuna in the past and she was coming around. She was also starting to care about him some and he wanted to try and wrestle her away from Lei. He had an intense rivalry with his elder brother and he found himself resenting him. He knew he could do something that would rock all of their worlds and he knew without a doubt it would piss Lei off. A grin passed Yhea's lips and he stood up.

"Father, I am going on reconscince." He said aloud.

"Be wary of Astana please." Shan Lao said gently.

"Oh I can handle them. Buh bye Lei." Yhea stated being sarcastic.

"Kiss off jackass." Lei hissed.

Yhea smirked and Lei did not like it. He was irritated with the absence of his wife. He was morose and he sighed. He watched his children play and watched his creep brother phase out.

* * *

He was in the past after having entered the slipstream. He wandered the war ravaged area and he sneered at the mortals. He knew of about where the male would be. He knew from her dreams what an individual he was. He wandered and he found the grounds that saw so many dead bodies and his stomach twisted in disgust at the waste. Blood was life and this was waste to him. He saw a head of hair that was similar to hers and he was surprised to see another male's head that was near the same color. He knelt down and became corporeal.

"You would bring her to me." He whispered.

The tiger turned his head and he was in such severe pain at the moment. He could swear he was dead but he could see a man with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Who are you?" He rasped.

"I am Yhea and I am your savior. Who is that over there?" He demanded.

"My brother." He coughed up blood.

"Well I see I should have to bring you both. You will be in pain but just a little longer." The Shouten stated.

He touched both men and phased them into the in between slipstream. They were fading fast but Yhea would suspend them. He phased to Southern Mongolia and to where Jao was. The tiger watched the being weakly as he called for someone. Jao came forward and he was surprised to see corporeal youkai.

"Help them. Do I need to get your wife?" Yhea asked.

"Yes." He said in shock.

"Work to save them." He commanded.

"Who are they??" Jao asked surprised.

"It matters not Jao. Just do this. I am going into the other plane to get your wife." Yhea stated.

Jao nodded and Yhea phased out to get Nanami. The Shouten healer quickly bit into his own wrist and pressed it to the tiger's mouth.

"My wife will be here soon. She is a brilliant doctor. I can hear the other's heart beat but it weak." He said.

The tiger closed his eyes and wondered how in the hell all this was happening but the mortal's weapons were insidious now. He felt moments later hands and a gasp of a female. He opened his eyes to meet black kumo eyes of a young onna. He thought he recognized her and she was shaking as she looked him over.

"Oh my Kamis. What have you done?" Nanami asked Yhea.

"Tell her I did this. Tell her I know how much this man means. Tell her I wish her well." He said phasing out.

Nanami was struck dumb but she began working quickly.

"Jao. Phase all of us to the hospital. I need Shinobu and Chichi to help me." She said fast.

The tiger grabbed her arm and his eyes were wide. She met his gaze and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Nanami? You are Nanami?" The tiger rasped.

"Hai Quon it is me." She said in a shaky voice.

Nanami and Shinobu had managed to stabilize both Cheung and Quon; both were resting comfortably and they did not know how to tell their mother that her beloved Byakko husband was alive and well at the moment. They had remembered how Zihao, Wen, and Wenling had reacted when both their mother and father had died. Wen was a mess at the moment with Gabrielus missing and this would rock her world. Asuna was recovering from a nasty bacterial infection induced from the claws of an eagle youkai and Nanami wanted to grab a specimen of the species and make an antidote to the pathogen. She was pacing and her sire was in shock as well.

"We cannot keep this from your mother much longer." He said shaking his head.

"She is gonna flip." Shinobu stated.

"Well hai. She will go nuts and probably faint." Nobu said sighing.

"Who will faint?" Asuna asked from the door.

They all turned and dropped their jaws. Their mother was there dragging her IV stand behind her. She was dressed in an expensive black dressing gown and her silver hair was down.

"Umm Haha I think you need to sit." Nanami stated.

"Do not patronize me Nanami. What is going on?" She demanded.

"Well Yhea sort of did something." Shinobu started.

"Hai and it will shock you so I think you need to sit." Nobu stated.

"What?" She growled.

"Yhea brought Quon and Cheung back from the past." Her daughter blurted out.

"Pardon?" Asuna said blinking.

"Yhea brought the Byakko princes back. He said he did it for you." Nobu stated biting his lip.

Asuna stretched her awareness and she did indeed feel the Byakko prince. She was shaking and she damn near fainted. Nobu held her up and she was in shock.

"Is he okay?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah Haha. The wounds from then are nothing now. We were able to fix them both right up." Her son stated.

"Nobu take me." She whispered hoarsely.

Nobu gulped and he held her steady as he guided her towards the Byakko princes. She was unsure of how she would react and she was shaking. They entered the room and she saw them hooked up to IV's and Cheung was on a breathing machine. Quon looked much better off and he was deeply asleep. She moved forward slowly and she neared his hospital bed. Her fingers traced along his cheek bone and his silver eyes opened slowly and his eyes were heavy.

"Hi." He managed.

"Hi." She cried softly.

"They tell me I fell. Sorry if I have been gone." Quon said barely able to lift his hand.

"No worries. I went before you." She said crying as she kissed his hand.

"Gods inu I feel like hell." He said closing his eyes.

"I know. I did too. Quon. Oh my Kamis Quon." She said falling across his chest and began to sob.

His hand rested on her head and he was so tired. He could see her daughter standing in the door and she nodded to him. Quon was grateful to be alive and he truly had no idea who had saved him and his brother.

He was walking between metal bars and he was marveling at how much the world had changed in one hundred years. His spine had been shattered but his cord had not been severed; he had been told he was lucky. Cheung was working with a pretty kumo nurse to work his legs. Asuna was sitting in a chair watching his progress as well as his twin daughters. Zihao was perched on a window and he was in shock that he had grand cubs.

"Come now Quon." Nanami demanded.

"Oh you are a slave driver Nanami! When did you grow up?" Quon asked sweating profusely.

"Oh somewhere this past century. I have two children now too. Now come on!" She said smirking.

Quon looked over at Asuna and she was quiet. She was here everyday and her devotion to him still touched him.

"Ba, do you want some help?" Zihao asked.

"No. I must do this." He said struggling.

"Quon allow our son to help you. This is the most difficult part. You will regain your strength but it will take time." Asuna said in a soft tone.

"Okay inu but only because you asked." He chuckled.

She met his eyes and hers shone with unshed tears. He looked at her deeply and he nodded to Zihao. His eldest cub jumped up and helped him finish the way and he fell exhausted into a wheel chair. He managed to wheel himself over to her and the cubs looked at each other and they vacated along with Nanami.

"Talk to me Asuna." He said holding her face.

"I love you. I have always loved you." She said nuzzling his hands.

"I know that. I remember kidnapping you. I remember you haunting me in the Sapporo palace." He said chuckling.

"Hai. I remember you coming after me after I escaped." Asuna said as tears fell.

"You saved me and we managed to have the handsomest boy I have ever seen. Then you pissed me off and gave me the twins." He said pulled her to his lips.

She began sobbing as she kissed his lips. She buried her hands into his long silver hair and he wrapped his arms around her. She could not stop her broken sobs as the nipped at each other's lips. Quon was growling softly and he finally pulled back.

"I am going to work doubly hard to get well so I can enjoy you." He said wiping away her tears.

"The Shouten have returned." She said wiping her tears too.

"Shouten? Dear Gods is that what saved me and Cheung?" He asked.

"Hai. His name is Yhea and I need to talk to him." She stated.

"Tell him thanks." Quon said kissing her hard.

She sighed into it and he let her go.

"I need some rest inu. Your girl is going to make an old man of me and I am exhausted." He said as she stood up.

She pushed his wheel chair back towards his private room and she was in major turmoil. It was good turmoil and she got him comfortable. She saw Cheung settle in and he gave her a nod. She nodded to him as well and she ported to Britain. She knew Yhea and he would be corporeal most of the time. She stalked through the mansion and she found him watching a television and he was chuckling.

"Now!" She said in a strained voice.

"Oh hello Asuna. How are you?" He asked in a non chalant tone.

"Yhea do not act stupid." She said grabbing him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Take us somewhere private now!" She demanded in a confused tone.

He phased them within the desert and he watched her. She was pacing and she was shaking.

"I have a few that mean everything to me. Naraku and Ishin to name two but Quon has always been one. I have never gotten over him. I never will." She said wiping away the torrents that would not stop.

"I was quite aware. You memories reek of him and he permeates everything in your mind." He shrugged.

"What are you getting at Yhea?" Asuna demanded.

"You feel that way about Lei and he does not deserve it." Yhea stated as he neared her.

"Why Yhea? Just tell me what were you thinking?" She asked.

"I wronged you terribly. I only try to make up for it." He said.

"Yhea." She said shaking her head and trying to calm herself.

"Well I am glad you are happy. I am glad it pleases you to have him returned to you. Now if you please since I am not needed; that sitcom I was watching was delightful!" He smirked.

"Do not do this. Do not make me feel more for you then lust." She said shaking.

"What you feel is your business. Shall you like me to take you back to the other plane or perhaps you would like to find your Arrancar?" He asked in a jovial tone.

She did not think and she neared him. He appeared indifferent as she pulled him down to her lips. He kept his mouth stiff as she sought entrance. She growled loudly and he was having no part in it. He stepped back and bowed to her.

"I guess I should just take you back." Yhea shrugged.

Asuna was truly shocked and in disbelief. He phased them back but she ported them to Kyoto. He was surprised and she took the opportunity to attack his mouth again. Yhea was fighting his true desires and his true wants. He gave in for a moment as he battled her tongue in mounting passion. She was making such loud growls and moans that he was highly affected but he jerked himself away.

"I am sorry. Enjoy your tiger." He said phasing out quickly.

Asuna stared and blinked. Yhea had actually dismissed her after having done her a huge thing. She could not believe it and she could not believe him. She was confused but she suppressed it.

Blood ran through his fingers and it made him feel better. He could feel the confusion and anger that his lovely rival was experiencing. It was fascinating to him that something had gotten to her through a pathogen. It was so unheard of in the daemon world and he continued to let the blood run through his long appendages.

"You wanted to see the wyvern at some point?" Sanra asked as she watched Maec play with his food.

"Yes. I am thinking we make something very bad and something very terrible happen." He said without looking up.

"Like what brother?" She asked curiously.

"I want mayhem. I want rape. I want death. I want this Naraku at your mercy." He said looking up.

"Perhaps that fellow is dead enough?" His sister asked of the dead simian daemon.

"Perhaps. The succubus witch is off doing her own thing. The wyvern is obsessed with the basilisks who are by the way still alive?" Maec said flicking blood.

"Yes. I wish you would just let us kill them." She pouted.

"In due time. Imagine my delight in finding them first. Sanra my love I am in need." Maec growled rather loudly.

"Perhaps you should find your own obsession." She snapped.

Maec was up and had her pinned against his door in a moment. She was thrilled to see his dangerous and murderous looks.

"You are mine to do with as I please. You will do as I say when I want you to and how I want you to. You sister are mine to fuck every which way." Maec said harshly biting into her neck.

She grunted in pleasure at the pain and her eyes shut in ecstasy. She shuddered in delight and Maec wanted her to bleed. He ripped her throat pretty badly and phased her clothes away.

"You should have told me you had birthed a bastard." He hissed in her ear.

"He means nothing. He was nothing but a mistake." She groaned.

"But a mistake that can bite me in the ass Sanra." Maec hissed again.

"As if anyone can truly beat you. You figured a way here against all odds. You cheated death. You won against Kaimei Hasegawa." She said screaming out in pain.

"I will watch you defile that unnatural half breed. I want to watch as you rip him up. I want to hurt him." Maec said as his eyes flashed.

"Yes." She moaned louder.

"You are such a perfect slut." He chuckled.

She was incensed and inflamed by his words and he brutally kissed her. Blood was spilling everywhere as he ripped her up and he wanted his enemy badly. He slated his lust with his half sister-lover and dreamed of defiling the succubus canine. The only rub in his fantasies was that he could not truly harm her. Sanra was in a heap on his floor and he stared at her in anger. He phased out and he decided to spy. He was in the other plane and he was in search of what he really wanted. He had found out his son Nveid had bound himself to one of her daughters and he was searching for his brat of a son now. He could not blame his boy too much though; the rumor was the little witch was a Tomoshibi now. As much as he hated them, he knew he was in desperate love with one. He saw her and she was walking along a beach. A smirk graced his lips and she whirled around just in time to meet his fist.

"Gods you are awesome. Shall we battle and then fuck or shall we fuck first?" He asked crazily.

"You are sick." She snarled.

"No darling just very determined. I thought I would tell you that I know where your little basilisk boys are." He said smiling.

"Excuse me?" Asuna said shaking.

"Yes. The wyvern have them but I will not allow my allies to kill them. I am keeping the little basilisk boy though. One of my daughters delights in him as she says he is sweet. I could care less but if it keeps you at bay then so be it. I am going to give the wyvern the go ahead to start killing though. There has not been enough blood spilled and you grow tiresome. Toodles." He said phasing out.

He heard her screaming in rage and he chuckled the whole time. It really had been too easy to find the basilisk. The damn ruler had been looking for his people and the wyvern were looking for him. He waited for the fireworks to begin and Sanra to begin her hunt. His fun was just beginning.


	90. Chapter 92

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: This is a very, very dark chapter. Maec plays dirty and Sanra battles two. Maec faces off against several in an attempt to get to the ruling family. Several shocks hit the Yamasaki-Matsuda-Jing-Orlovich Clan as the Shouten continue to rain down upon the family. Hibari goes back to retrieve the detachment and Mizuki faces Kazuo. Thank you for reading and as always please let me know what you think!

Playing the Enemy

Asuna was instantly in Britain and she was busy getting dressed into battle gear. Lei, Hanaj, and Shan Lao came in and stared at her as she strapped old style armor in place.

"What is going on?" Lei demanded.

"Maec just told me that the wyvern have Amedeo and he has Justinus." She snarled.

"Asuna, do not be brash." Shan Lao said.

"No!" She said freaking.

"Listen to Shan Lao." Hanaj demanded.

"I said no!" Asuna said jerking away.

She ported away and Yhea heard her. He phased out and he appeared beside her. She jumped and looked over at him.

"Let's go get the snakes." He said smiling.

"Thank you Yhea." She said with a trembling lip.

"Just do not cry." He said rolling his eyes.

She growled and he kept in his chuckle. She was unsure of when to go and Yhea was pacing.

"Your son is fine I am sure. I imagine you are going nuts knowing Maec has him but it would not be smart of him to hurt him. How old is the little tyke?" Yhea asked.

"Almost four." She said shaking.

"Okay. I am sure he has his yoki and I am sure the little bugger could petrify the hell out of anyone by now. If he felt he was in danger then he would have done so. Maec could not have had him that long. Knowing you, you will wish to get the little snake first and then get his father. Now knowing Astana; he will not be in Astana. They will have him in one of the outlying palaces in another part of the world. Knowing my adopted grandfather's legend, he is brilliant and he is a tactician like you are. He is doing this to draw you in so he knows you will come after him." He stated.

"Hai." She nodded.

"So you will go after him." He stated as he shifted his appearance.

Her jaw dropped and a small smile spread on her face.

"So it is true. Shouten are honestly true shape shifters." She said in a whisper.

"We do not do it often simply because this is the most draining of our abilities. I will face Maec and you will go after the kid." Yhea shrugged.

"Brilliant idea." Asuna said with a hopeful look.

"Let us go now. Search in India or Nepal." He said.

"Central Asia." She stated.

"Yes. I will phase us into Hueco Mundo." He said taking her hand.

She suddenly jerked him forward and searched his face that mirrored hers for the moment. He shifted his appearance back and his eyes held her for a moment before she crashed her lips to his. Yhea groaned for a moment as she sought entrance into his mouth. He gave into his pent up desire and he reached up to hold the back of her head and threaded his other hand in her silver tresses. She was wild as she sought to deepen it but he broke the quickly maddening caress. She growled in annoyance and he shook his head to clear it.

"We should go." He said in a harsh whisper.

"You are now denying me?" She asked in anger.

"I am now having common sense. I refuse to play like a fool. I was a simpering sod all my life and I followed after someone who would never have been mine. I have learned to have a little pride. Give me some respect." Yhea stated in irritation.

Asuna was shocked and her body was humming in desire. He phased them into Hueco Mundo and he again shifted his appearance. He then phased away and left her there.

Yhea was savagely suppressing his own want but he was bound and determined to have something deeper. He was in Astana and hunting Maec at the moment. The wraith ruler was sure to be around and he was walking the halls of the old palace that he had called home most of his life. While he wore her face; no one would be able to tell him apart. He heard a "tsk" sound and he turned to see Maec.

"I knew you would show." He grinned.

"Of course." Yhea stated.

"You are so predictable my luscious little enemy." The wraith king said smirking.

"Really? I am truly so predictable?" The fake Asuna said in a cocky manner.

"Yes. Shall we go ahead and posture now? One of us will injure the other and then skulk off. I shall not tell you where your brat is so this is really a waste of time." Maec said looking at his claws.

"Who needs words when I get the information from your head asshole." Yhea said in a low growl.

"You honestly think I cannot put up a powerful mental shield?" He asked suddenly in front of Yhea.

The younger wraith back stepped and was astonished at the ruler's speed. He was grabbed by the back of the neck and he snarled as Maec attacked his mouth. He was incensed and raked his claws across his face. Yhea realized that the wraith ruler was intent upon taking Asuna in every manner and it caused him to be incensed. He punched him in the gut and he would end up giving himself away if he did not get away from him. Maec managed to again kiss him brutally and Yhea was sickened. He felt severe revulsion as he shoved him back. He allowed his toxin to flow and it appeared as her Dakkasou and Maec phased out quickly.

"You nasty little whore. You love to try and use that nasty stuff. I am sure you doctor bug told you what it does." He hissed.

"No exactly so enlighten me." Yhea purred.

"Oh, I shall not." He stated in a maddened tone.

Yhea was at a major disadvantage not having her true power and he was just here to give her time to get her son. He hoped and prayed it was enough. He refused to copulate to let her get her kid though. That was just a little much. He may have liked a male or two in his life but Maec was nothing he wanted. It seemed Maec was intent on trying to take her to do just that and he made himself appear to port out. Maec was right behind and he realized he was in trouble. He was in serious trouble and he used his toxin in a ball that slammed into Maec.

"Owe! That hurt!" Maec chuckled.

"Fuck off!" Yhea shouted.

Maec was curious as to why she was being so careful and he was betting she was trying to cover up for someone else. He tackled her to the ground and tried to sink his fangs into her but she was fighting.

"I imagine you have help but your son is not here." He said laughing.

She snarled in anger at his assertions as he taunted her and she brought up her knee and he howled in sudden agony.

"Arrogant bastard." Yhea snarled.

Maec fell back in pain and his eyes watered as his groin sent waves of agony through him. He had been kneed so hard he felt as though he was going to vomit.

"Sorry but you are not my type." She said as she stood up.

Maec watched as another Asuna ported in and he realized he had been duped. Yhea shifted his appearance and the younger man smirked. Maec grew furious and made himself get to his knees. Asuna moved fast and she had Konkisaiga out. She slashed into Maec's arms that he brought up to cover himself and the wraith ruler shrieked in agony again. He phased out and she whirled around and Maec was behind Yhea. Maec morphed his hand and shoved it into Yhea's neck and Yhea did not cry out but he whirled too and phased his hand into Maec's belly. The wraith ruler saw cruelty displayed on the younger man's face and realized this one had been raised in his own house. Maec released an agonizing shriek and he managed to spy Asuna crumple to the ground. Yhea did not fall but the former Tomoshibi female's injury was in the same place as Yhea's.

"So you bound to him too you stupid cunt?" Maec snarled.

Asuna looked up and she was in horrid pain as the ash shoki burned at her juncture. Yhea was making himself stay upright and he stepped back. His body was actually shaking and Maec stumbled back. His adopted grandchild had released his own freezing toxin in his bowel and he had to phase away. Yhea fell back and Asuna managed to crawl over to him.

"I need you. I cannot phase by myself." He rasped.

Asuna channeled her own yoki into him and he gasped. He pulled on the surge of power and phased them into the other plane. They appeared at Yamasaki General and looked over at her.

"Did you retrieve your child?" He asked in pain.

"Hai. I have him. He is with Lei and Hanaj at the moment." She said holding his face.

"Good. He is a bad kisser." Yhea snorted.

"Yhea!" She laughed.

"Oh well." He said laying his head on the floor.

"They are coming." Asuna stated.

"Good. I want some of that drug. I do not care if I have a hard on for a week. His toxin hurts like the seven hells. He is ungodly powerful." He said wanting to pass out.

"Okay. I will tell them to drug you till kingdom come." She said chuckling.

"Good. I am glad he is home. Next your basilisk." He said finally passing out.

True to his wishes, Yhea was on a Widow drip and he was high as a kite at the moment. His eyes were closed and he was aroused badly but he was not above taking care of himself. He was thrilled he had a private room but he hated they had to paralyze him to keep him here. Asuna was better as well and she walked into his room. He looked at her and gave her a goofy grin.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Absolutely wonderful. I could become quite addicted to this stuff you know." He slurred.

"Yhea why have you been denying me?" She asked softly.

"I have not been denying you." He said laying his head back.

"Hai you have." Asuna stated in a sour tone.

"No, I have not. I have been gaining self respect. There is a difference. Gods, I am so horny." He said giggling.

She got a predatory look on her face but he was not paying her any mind at the moment. Asuna slipped her hand underneath his blanket and his eyes flew open. She was stroking him gently and he moaned rather loudly.

"Tell me why you brought me Quon." She said in a determined tone.

"I told you. He meant something to you. I am only trying to atone for my sins against you and no more. Why must I have any more motives then that?" He asked straining.

"Yhea." She said in a strangled whisper.

His eyes were shut again as he felt her brush her thumb over the head of his member. He breathed deeply to try and control himself but she was spreading his own fluid.

"I had forgiven you a long while ago Yhea. I was furious for a long while but it is over." She said leaning over and breathing along his manhood.

"I know but I have things to prove to myself. I have to prove to myself that I am better than Lei. I have to prove that I am just as much a Jing." He said as he looked at her with a needy glance.

She suddenly climbed up on the bed and he was staring up at her face. She lowered her mouth and instantly deepened it. He gave a throaty groan as she seemed to steal his very soul. Asuna was consumed with possessing and owning him at the moment. He struggled to try and wrench his lips from her and she would not let him. She trapped his head between her arms and began to massage and suck his tongue. Yhea's thought processes were shutting down as sharp jolts were coursing through him. He felt his bottom lip being nibbled and he made a growling sound as she very slowly pulled back. Yhea felt her lips and teeth leave soft nips at his sculpted jaw and he could not take a deep breath. He turned his head a little and kissed her cheek softly as he breathed heavily through emotion and need.

"Yhea, I feel someone coming. I want you to imagine me laving my tongue down your chest and your belly. Imagine me running my hands along your thighs." She whispered.

"Oh Gods please do not leave me in this state." He groaned softly.

"You are my mine Shouten. You are mine and I will not share that. I will come back." She said suddenly porting out.

He shut his eyes and he was gritting his teeth hard. He heard someone step in and he looked over to see Shan Lao and Hanaj. He sighed and he acknowledged them the best he could.

"How are you son?" Shan Lao asked gently.

"I feel like shit honestly." Yhea said making a face.

"You did well. I am glad that you are safe." The elder Jing said squeezing his son's hand.

Hanaj knew the younger male was reacting to the medicine and he suggested after a short while that they leave. Yhea was grateful and he was alone after a time. He slipped his own hand underneath his blanket and he began to stroke his length to ease his raging erection. He closed his eyes and imagined what his defacto mate had suggested so brazenly. His breath hitched as his stroking became urgent but he felt hands stopping his urgency. He groaned and his eyes flew open. She had been true to her word and she closed the door with her mind. Yhea threw his head back and his neck was arched as she began to lick at his head. He made a wounded noise as she sucked only on his mushroom tip and he began to feel that she was going to exact a heavy toll from him. He could barely make out what she was doing and he groaned softly at the sight. He gasped as she tortured him relentlessly as she used her wicked organ to tease and trace along his male flesh.

"Asuna, I am hurting!" He moaned.

"I know. You are also needing. Do you need me Yhea? Will you give yourself what you need?" She asked in a heavy tone.

"Yes! Gods Yes." He growled out.

She used the tip of her tongue to run underneath along the vein and he yelped out. Yhea was panting now as it was drowning his senses. Warm and wet was being laved along his cock but he wanted scorching heat. She gently suckled a testicle and he about lost it there. He made a humming noise as unbearable and what seemed unquenchable need continued to run rampant through every fiber of his being. He lifted his heavy hands and tried to coax her to come to his lips. She released his second testicle and he shuddered again. Yhea felt her tongue along his perineum and physical jolts began again. Asuna was nipping up his belly and tasting his skin every where her tongue could trace a path. His hand tried to capture her head but she captured his fingers in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tips slowly. He lifted his head from the pillow and he groaned more.

"Can you phase my clothes?" She asked softly.

"No. I wish I could." He said shaking his head in the negative.

She pulled back and he whined. She undid her black button down and her black silk pants. She revealed a black lace bra that barely covered anything with matching panties. Yhea's mouth went dry as he took her in and he felt totally out of control. She unhooked her bra and let it fall and she slipped down her panties as she slinked forward. She slowly climbed on the bed again and she attacked his mouth. He hungrily claimed her lips as she began to rub her naked flesh against his. He grabbed her backside and he snarled in need as he actually guided her down hard. She released a long moan as he slid into her deep and he whined too as he felt his member being clutched by her walls.

"Need me Yhea." She said in a low growl.

"Yes. Gods I need you." He whispered hoarsely as she began a slow undulation of her hips.

He truly felt on another plane and he felt himself beg a little. She was not holding back at all except to keep him from release. He knew when he did, it would drain him. He knew it would simply be the most spectacular one he had ever felt. He also knew without a doubt he was making love. He buried his face into her chest and suckled at her in tremendous need. She was moaning as he did and he was clutching at her skin as he sweat profusely. He was whispering in Kazak and he felt a slow drag on his senses. He was overwhelmed and he realized he was having his culmination. He threw his head back and cried out loudly. Her walls were quivering and milking him. Yhea crashed and he felt her guide him through his haze. He latched on to plush skin and sink in his fangs. He lost it and he lost consciousness.

He came to later and she was asleep next to him. He was groggy and he stared at her.

"Asuna." He croaked.

"Mhmm." She murmured.

"Perhaps you should wake up. I am sure you have business elsewhere." Yhea stated sheepishly.

"Not at the moment. You sound hungry." Asuna mumbled.

"Yes." He said.

She was still in a mood and she sat up. She stared down at him with sultry eyes and he stared up at her.

"I had them wean you off the paralytic. Your legs should not feel so heavy." She said running hers along his.

"Actually they feel normal. Thank you." Yhea whispered.

"Speak your mind wraith." She said teasingly.

"I am thinking we find your basilisk." He said trying not to be aroused but failing.

"I am thinking that as well but I want you to eat first." She said tracing his lips with a claw.

"I can hunt in a bit." He stated.

"No, I want you to feed from me." Asuna said smirking.

He gently turned her jaw to the side and she growled softly. Yhea was unsure of what she wanted and she rubbed her body against his.

"Stop please. I want to yes but it is not the time." Yhea said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh you are not good at taking hints." She said moving.

She slipped her fingers between her nether lips and he watched closely. His breathing was coming a little faster and he was getting the idea. He sat up and moved her thighs apart widely as he lowered his nose to take in her natural aromas. He was getting dizzy and he was so aroused again that he could have drowned in her at that moment.

"Do it Yhea." She said in a heavy whisper.

"Gods. I will not be able to stop. I will have to take you in. I will have to take you completely." Yhea stated gulping.

"Sounds luscious." She purred.

He had no clue when she had turned on him. She was culling a deep and passionate response from him and he leaned over her and he phased them out. They were in her Tokyo home and she was smiled up at him. She wrapped her hand around his length and she fingered the many piercing of one ear. His eyes rolled back as she touched him softly.

"What do you want to do Yhea?" Asuna asked.

"Stop talking." He shuddered as pleasure raced through him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Gods!" He hissed as he suddenly attacked her mouth viciously.

She was surprised but it was welcomed. Yhea was snarling into the intense lip lock that had blood spilt from it. Asuna was not holding back either and he slammed his hips into her and she groaned loudly. He intended to drive her to the edge and then drink when she climaxed. He would be so drunk but it would be incredible. Yhea was maddened and he continued to drive himself into her harder and she scored his back as she cried out harder. He was growling harder too and he suddenly pulled out right before a wave of euphoria took them both. She snarled in annoyance and then arched when he slipped his fangs around her labia. He lost his mind to the drugging effects of the blood and he took in quite a bit. He pulled back and she had released a short scream and her body shook in rapture. He fell beside her and he was trembling too.

"I feel so drunk." Yhea said in a slur.

"Amazing Yhea." She groaned.

"I cannot see straight." He admitted.

"You took in blood; you should be able to see." She said running her hands down her belly.

"I can see just not straight." Yhea said feeling the wash of rapture.

She was feeling really good herself and she stared at him. He looked delicious at the moment and he undid his ebony hair all the way.

"What are you doing Yhea?" She asked.

"I feel decadent at the moment. I swear I am high." He said lying back and stretching.

She sat up and leaned over him. He watched her face and her eyes were still red. He was enthralled with her and she knew it. He knew it too and he lifted his head when she crawled into his lap.

"Do you still want him Yhea?" She asked.

"Eyal?" He asked dumbly.

"Hai." She smirked.

"He is a memory now. Past obsession." He shrugged.

"Really?" Asuna questioned.

He scowled and she lowered her lips to his neck. She was nuzzling his throat and he groaned. She was being wicked again and she slipped her fangs into his jugular. He gasped deeply and shut his eyes. She was going to have him experience her empusae yoki and he was relishing it.

"Yes. Oh Gods yes." He said in a strangled cry.

She lifted her fangs and she was breathing heavily. He spied her through lidded eyes and her mouth was bloody and she looked deadly and wanton.

"Say my name wraith." She said growled.

"Asuna." He growled in return.

"You wanted it this way between us. You wanted it just like this, correct?" She demanded.

"Yes." He said biting his lip as she joined them again.

"As this becomes more intense then you are mine." She whispered in a fierce tone.

Something in her tone was different and his eyes opened widely and he stared deeply into the eyes of her inu.

"What are you saying?" He managed.

"I will not share you. I will not allow another to touch you." She said then ran her tongue along his jaw.

"So says whom?" He asked in a groan.

"Your master." She hissed in a passionate way.

"I am speaking to your beast." He said in realization.

"Do you not have an inner nature?" She growled louder as she took him harder.

"Not like this. I need blood." Yhea yelped out.

She was being rather rough for her but for some reason his earlier refusals and his actions of restoring her beloved Byakko made her inner inu crazed. She thrust his jaw to the side again and sank her fangs deeply into his juncture. His cries echoed around the room and blood spilled from the deep wound in his neck. This was not a feeding bite and it was meant to be seen. Blood was running down his chest and back as she lifted her mouth to his and made him taste his own life force. Yhea snarled out and she was flattened under him. He pinned her down with his body and he unleashed himself. He was suddenly drained and hungry in all ways. Unintentionally they were tearing each other up but he ended up feeding from her again and he had to phase them into Hueco Mundo. He had been unable to maintain his corporeal form on the other plane. He was also in a blood lust of epic proportions and they were both not gentle. Neither was being soft or tender but Yhea suddenly felt for the first time in his life what it meant to be apart of someone else.

He woke up and he was littered with healing bites and the one in his neck was still healing. He was beyond exhausted and sore as hell. She too was littered with bite marks and it had been an intense and marathon session of possession and taking. Asuna was snoring and they were in the bleak deserts of Hueco Mundo.

"This will not do." Yhea muttered.

"Huh?" She mumbled.

"We are in the desert." He said sheepishly.

"We phased back and forth several times." Asuna said rolling to her back.

"I am sorry. I have no idea what came over me." He said running a hand through his black hair.

"I should apologize to you. My inner inu is rather nasty at times." She said looking at him.

"I have never been so happy in my life." He admitted.

"Why is that?" She asked curiously.

"You told me that you wanted me. You told me that I am yours. You said I belong." Yhea said barely above a whisper.

She crawled the short distance to him and she pressed her forehead to his. His black eyes met hers and she kept her breathing even.

"I meant every word. I am feeling fiercely Yhea. I am feeling tremendous things." She said against his lips.

"Okay. Let us go find your basilisk." He said calming his beating heart.

"Hai." She said standing.

She found her robe that had been discarded in her reckless passion and Yhea had been brutally marked by her. Asuna was shocked at herself but she would kill anyone who touched him; plain and simple. He phased them back to her Tokyo penthouse so she could shower and change. They had spent two days making rather intense and physical love and the former prince of the Kazak Shouten was worn out. He stood in her doorway and he was watching the city.

"Your mind is quiet." She commented.

"I am at peace and no more." He said softly.

"What did Raganos do to your mother?" Asuna asked as she pulled on a sweater.

"He loved her but his version of love is obsession. Much how he loves your mother." He said looking away.

"Like Maec?" She asked.

"Yes." He said in a haunted tone.

"How you loved." She said nearing him.

"Yes." He choked looking away.

She gently turned his jaw and made him look at her. He did not think his heart could handle pain and he was so jealous of Lei, he could not see straight. He made a wounded noise as their lips met. She was getting too caught up in him and the feel of his soul. She buried her hands in his ebony hair and he could not breathe. She again spilled his blood and he had to swallow. He groaned loudly and it was intimate and beautiful what they were doing.

"What in God's name are you doing?" They heard in a tremendous snarl.

Asuna jerked back and she turned reddened eyes to Eyal and he stared at Yhea in hatred. He looked at her as if she was the devil too and he suddenly back handed her.

"What have you done Shouten?" Eyal hissed in hatred.

"Do not hit her again!" Yhea said in fury.

"Eyal stop!" Asuna growled.

"I control her uppyr! She is mine to do with as I please." Yhea lied.

"Yhea shut up!" She hissed.

"Go on Yhea. Tell me what you have done to my wife!" The uppyr ruler said in such profound hatred that it actually frightened her.

"I did it to hurt you fool. Worked well did it not? You are such a good fuck too darling. Go skulk back to your uppyr whore. You have been fun but really." He said disdainfully.

She knew what he was doing and he was trying to save face. Eyal wanted to believe it and she sighed mentally. Yhea phased out after laughing rather cruelly and her uppyr mate was looking peevish. His eyes were red and he jerked her to him. He could see bite marks and his rage grew. She had too much honor to allow Yhea to take a fall and she told him to go home and they ended up fighting terribly. Her bedroom window ended up shattered and he left. Her penthouse did not fare so well. Asuna ported to one of Yhea's old haunts and she knew he was around.

"Please come. Yhea, I am no coward. I would have faced him." She said aloud.

-Why? He hates me. I did turn my attentions to you. - he said in her mind.

"I allowed it. You took from me at first but I figured out your secrets wraith. Your love of him was insane. Hai, he is in some ways spectacular but he is Ramanga. You are better with a wraith or an empusae anyway." She shrugged.

He phased corporeal and his arms were crossed. He stared at her and his face was impassive.

"Why are you playing at? You dally with me for what reason? Because my cover became blown and you are a very good detective? I grant you that you are a blood hound and you are good when you set your mind to something. He is right and this is an atrocity. I defile you and myself. I want something that is obviously what I shall never get? This has been fun but play your games and wiles with Lei. Your uppyr is right." Yhea snarled.

"You shove me away now Yhea? Is this your game? You make me care about you then you shove me away?" She said getting right in his face.

"Yes. I wanted him all along." He snapped.

"Liar. You have gotten over him some time ago. You want something else now." Asuna growled.

"Oh tell me what do I want?" Yhea demanded.

"You want love and you want to belong. You want what we shared the past two days." Asuna stated.

He was shaking and he looked away.

"Go away Asuna. It was pleasant. Really it was very pleasant but let us be adults and the whores we are, okay?" He stated in a testy way.

"Dismiss what occurred. I marked you deeply. I declared you mine wraith. Touch another and see what I do." She said in a harsh whisper and she stepped back.

Yhea stared at her as if she was insane and she ported away. His chest hurt but he felt as though he had done the right thing for once in his life. He sighed and he phased away.

Asuna had gone back to Britain and she was leaning in the doorway. Yhea had returned but he ignored her. She was furious at his sudden disinterest and she was getting angrier by the second.

"You stated that you would assist me in getting Amedeo." She said in a deep growl.

Lei heard her angry tones and he came to stand by her side. Yhea stiffened visibly and he turned to glare at them both.

"Maybe I do not feel like it anymore. Take Lei." He growled back.

"As you wish. You fucking coward." She snapped.

"What is your angle Yhea? What do you get by helping?" Lei said narrowing his eyes.

"Not a damned thing golden boy. Go kiss our father's ass and be adored you bastard." Yhea said phasing away.

Asuna held Lei back and Yhea phased out. Shan Lao heard the fight and he stepped out. Lei was itching to fight his younger brother. Shan Lao sighed and he knew something huge was going to blow up. He decided to be the one to break it up and he yanked Asuna and lifted his finger. Lei instantly calmed and the elder Jing phased away with the inu princess.

Mizuki was in front of her computer typing away and she was doing what she loved most. She heard a knock on her door and she called out. She stiffened when she felt Kazuo and he stepped in. He looked really sour and he stared at her.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He growled.

"What?" Mizuki said trying to be indifferent.

"What the hell is going on with you? You like don't talk to me now?" He asked in anger.

"I have had issues with the Shouten; Karu and I got back together." She said softly.

Kazuo's face showed utter fury and his arms were crossed. Mizuki was suddenly aware that Renshu was around and she yelped when her elder sibling was slammed harshly into the floor.

"What the hell?" He growled.

Renshu became corporeal and his face showed his utter contempt. His own history had been sordid and he was just getting back some sort of life. He had no intentions of this canine of ruining it.

"Soren told me of you. He told me how you covet your sister. I do not share very well dog. You see Soren, Karu, and I all have an understanding with our beloved mate. You do not fit into our equation." Renshu stated in a nasty tone.

"Renshu do not hurt him!" Mizuki yelled.

"Jing? Renshu Jing?" Kazuo yelled in disbelief.

"Yes dog. Mizuki and I were lovers back then but we never told anyone. She was pregnant with my son." He said smirking.

Kazuo lost his temper and his claws suddenly took on a greenish hue. He slashed them into Renshu and the Shouten grunted in pain. Mizuki ran over and got between both males.

"Stop this now!" She yelled.

"You damn near killed her and destroyed her!" Kaz hissed.

"You defile her!" Renshu retorted.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed.

"She was my soul mate in another damn life you stupid fucking wraith." The inu prince said in utter hatred.

"She is mine in this one." The Shouten snorted.

Kaz was furious and ported out. Renshu turned and Mizuki was enraged. He did not care and he picked her up. She slapped at him and he growled loudly. Renshu had asked permission of Karu to beget her with his child. He desperately wanted a child and Karu had laughed. His friend had said have fun and save him some. Renshu held her jaw and possessed her mouth. He slammed her against the wall and it was like when they were still illicit. They were both growling and he realized somewhere along the lines, he had fallen so hard that he needed this corporeal being. He phased her business attire away and his own as well. His thrusts were sharp and hard as she clutched at him. Her noises were actually loud and primitive as he took her harder and she did her natural thing. He was ensnared in her yoki and he was gasping as he felt it. He was grunting in her ear and she was rasping loudly.

"Do it." He begged.

"Hai." She whined as she bared her fangs.

She sank her fangs into his juncture and Renshu went into bliss. He flattened himself against her as they finished together. He in turn took in her blood and her chest was heaving as she felt their highs.

"He is still my big brother." She said in his ear.

"He also loves you like I love you. Do you wish to have my child?" He asked.

"Hai!" She said softly.

"You taste so good. I love you." He said with a soft smile as he found her lips and kissed her hard.

She kissed him in return and he was so passionate. She never slept alone and typically with all three. Renshu and Karu were especially close now and they loved to take her at the same time. He pulled back slowly and he held her up. Her legs were weak and she was trembling. She felt tremendous malice and it was her bond with Kaz. Renshu was in no mood to leave her alone and he phased them to the penthouse. She made a sound of protest but he laid her back on the bed and he smiled down at her.

"I get giddy knowing I get to have you now. I love you." He smiled down at her.

She stared up at him and his beautiful face was full of love and need. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek as he kissed her fingers. Karu was in the doorway and she looked over at him.

"About time you dragged her away from the office." He said with a seductive smirk.

"I see you felt it." Renshu stated.

"Always do." The funnel prince said.

"What are you two going on about?" Mizuki asked heavily.

"Just how much we love you and adore the other." Karu stated as he neared her.

She nodded and Renshu smirked. He phased within the kumo prince and became a flurry of passion again. Renshu was in deep and he would do anything to protect what he had now. Mizuki was passed out and Karu fell to his back. The younger Jing corporealized and was panting.

"You hungry?" Karu asked.

"Yes." He said breathlessly.

"Well eat." He said turning his throat.

He leaned over and sank his fangs in and Karu shut his eyes. They only participated with Mizuki but he felt no shame feeding the Shouten now. He in fact enjoyed immensely and after awhile Renshu too laid down.

"Gods I am so happy." He mumbled.

"I am glad the hate is over between us." Karu muttered.

"I am too. The dog was there today. She feels for him and I cannot abide it. I will kill him. Soren seethes so bad that he just phases out. He wants to kill him too." Renshu said inspecting his claws.

"I wish we could. I have always hated him. He used to taunt her badly. He would make her cry and he would call her hanyou. They would fight and he would hurt her and blame it all on Mizuki. She was naughty a lot so they believed the little rat." Karu explained.

"I will get him. I will prevent him from seeing her, I promise." He said chuckling.

"Good. Now what about Aizen?" The kumo prince asked.

"Soren is also coming up with ideas. Sleep my friend. Your soul is wonderful." He yawned.

"Please do not phase away too soon. I do not sleep when you leave." Karu said snuggling up to Mizuki.

"It is the binding. Our souls feel the void. I am sorry." He yawned again.

"Damn wraith binding." He chuckled.

Mizuki barely heard what they had said and she was a little mad. They were asleep deeply and she slowly extracted herself. She threw on clothes and she loved them but she hated how much they plotted together. She and Hibari had plans and she had to escape her overprotective mates. There was a very slight lull in Shouten activities. She ported to Hibari's apartment and she had about ten minutes before one of the three came looking for her. Hibari snorted at her all the time. It drove Mizuki nuts and she had not figured out how to sequester like their mother did. Hibari had on old style clothes and she threw the crystal. Hibari had been desperate to save her Byakuya and Mizuki said it was now or never. The two sisters appeared in the past and Mizuki breathed a sigh in relief.

"Is it that bad?" She asked.

"No not bad. A Shouten binding is just more intense. It is deeper and goes further. It ties further and they like to try and get their way ALL the time." She said rolling her eyes.

"I see. That goes over like a lead balloon." Hibari laughed.

"Hai. Anyway. Where is he?" She asked looking around.

Hibari was anxious to find the detachment that had touched her heart. She looked around at their normal meeting place and she stretched her awareness and she gasped.

"Mizuki! He is in trouble." She cried.

"Now?" She cried as she began running after her younger sister.

Hibari was using tremendous speed and she refused to loose another man she loved. She had lost her first mate in the Russo-Japanese War. Her mate had been ningen and she had loved him desperately but he had felt honor bound to go off to war. She had damn near lost her mind. She saw her great uncle with the Tetsaiga about to perform the Meidou Zangetsuha. Mizuki used her telekinesis and threw the detachment backwards. Hibari used her own yoki and a miasma infused kumo web appeared. Byakuya landed in it and was swallowed. He appeared somewhere else and Hibari had teleported him totally away from the battle. It had taken all of her yoki and she was weakened. Mizuki ported her sister and they appeared next to the detachment.

"How?" he asked shocked.

"Special talent of mine." She said breathless.

"You came for me." He said crawling over to her.

"I told you I would." She said with a trembling lip.

"It looked as if the Meidou Zangetsuha swallowed you Byakuya. You are dead. We can sever your tie with our Chichi with Juria's help." Mizuki stated.

"Truly?" He said in shock.

"Hai." Hibari said holding his face.

"Where would I go?" He asked.

"It does not matter. You are free." She said softly.

"Free." He repeated unable to understand the meaning.

Mizuki looked away and she was overcome in the scene. She was guarded and she felt a slow pull on her senses. Hibari felt it too and she held out her hand. Her naginata appeared and Mizuki pulled Jougasaiga. Sanra appeared across the clearing and she stared at Mizuki especially.

"I thought I killed the Shouten within you." She said in hatred.

"You bitch!" Mizuki said in anger.

"Watch your tongue whore." The Shouten princess said in malice.

Hibari let her Dakkasou like miasma flow and Byakuya moved away. She did not care and she actually came at Sanra. The Shouten whirled around and slammed the younger daughter of Naraku through a tree. Mizuki lost her head and her fang fanned out and it miasma began to swirl around the blades. Sanra's appearance began to take on a shadowy form. A glass like pike went through Mizuki's shoulder and the wraith onna whirled so fast Hibari never saw her coming. Mizuki watched as if in slow motion as Sanra phased instantly and had taken a large splinter of the tree. She shoved straight through Hibari's chest and she went down. Byakuya yelled and Sanra began to laugh with glee. Mizuki pulled out the glass and suddenly turned it on her. She shoved it into the base of her throat and she shrieked in agony. Mizuki's eyes were blazing as she slashed at her before she could phase out. Sanra shrieked again and managed escape but left in a wisp of what appeared smoke. Mizuki fell near her sister and Hibari was nearly white.

"Sister! Oh my Kamis! Byakuya! Go get someone!" She screamed.

"To-too late." Hibari managed.

"No! No! Soul Society. I can port you into Soul Society." She said freaking.

"Hasten my trip." She said in a gurgle.

Byakuya was paralyzed in disbelief and Mizuki just left him. She was fixing to port herself and her sister to Juria. She was fixing to return to the modern era when she felt more Shouten. She looked up and she saw a being of immense beauty but he was staring down at the nearly dead Hibari.

"We cannot have this now can we?" He said in a chuckle.

"What the fuck do you want?" She snarled.

"Well Sanra came back all messed up. You must be one of her daughters. I am Maec tr'Awnhi. You too are one of her girls. Mas!" He called out.

A dark angel looking Shouten appeared and he bowed to Maec.

"Yes Father?" Mas asked.

"Turn her. Allow her death first. She will make a stunning Shouten." Maec said beginning to walk away.

"As you wish my lord." His son stated looking over at the nearly dead woman.

"Are you coming? Oh please you carry Shouten in you. I am not so stupid as my sister as to want you dead. She is jealous you see and she wants Daddy dearest. I say let her have him but he is an idiot from what I understand. You are a beauty! Now which one are you?" Maec asked in polite conversation.

Mizuki was in disbelief and hatred poured out of her. She stared at him with crimson and eyes and she watched in horror as Hibari actually quit breathing. She screamed and she tried to get to her but she was held back. She began screaming no over and over and Maec sat down. He smirked as she fell to pieces. Mas was his next to oldest and he was behind Hanaj in strength.

"You wretched screaming is giving me a headache. Now which relative of mine has had you?" He asked.

"I am bound to Renshu Jing and Soren tr'Awnhi." She said in a snarl.

"Oh! My son and grandson. How very odd. Well very good. So your giving birth in Astana will not be a problem. Renshu is a sticky thing though. I suspect he may even be stronger then my beloved Hanaj. Love this son of mine?" He asked leaning forward.

"Hai! How can you be such a monster?" Mizuki asked shaking in hatred.

"Honestly? I do not care. You love my son so I shall show you mercy. You carry Shouten and I shall show you honor. You are her child and you will be elevated but you will not be going back. Your sister will be turned into one of us and your mother will be by my side or she will die." He shrugged.

Mizuki struggled and Maec waved his arm. She was struck forcefully and she was knocked unconscious. He knew if she was bound then eventually her Shouten mates would come looking for her. He would have to block the binding and they would go mad with the void. He was half insane himself. He looked down at the dead hybrid and she was indeed lovely.

"Stupid Sanra. She would have been more useful as her youkai self. Mas she will make a very lovely wraith. I hear rumors that she had a sister that was turned?" Maec asked.

"Yes Father. Hanaj turned her spider sister. Her name was Iyo. Thei had killed her in her corporeal form. She had saved Nveid." He replied in a reverent tone.

"We have not really searched for him. I want him found. This all requires us in the future era. Bring them now. I have things that need doing. Tell Sanra when she wakes up not to be such a stupid cunt." He said with a sneer.

His servants bowed and they went to the slip stream. There were just a few Jing lackeys left but they still feared the name of tr'Awnhi. He intended to have her body presented to Naraku. He wanted to see the look on the halfling's face.

Naraku was trying to get the meeting with his Asian and American firms confirmed as his phones rang off the hook. He growled in annoyance as the triplets stampeded through Sendai and he yelled for the nanny. Asuna had been here last night and Jin was here too at Ishin's behest. He had punched the mutt only this morning. Miku was doing well and he heard yelling. He stood up and he stormed into the main hall.

"What is the ruckus?" He demanded.

There was a small group of kumo soldiers and Bihua was shielding the view.

"My lord perhaps you need sit." He tried to say.

"What the hell Bihua?" He demanded.

Naraku stalked forward and he felt as though every ounce of life had been drained from him. Hibari was lifeless with a huge hole in her chest. Naraku hands actually shook as the youngest of his adult daughters lay dead. His face twitched as it was the only emotion he displayed. Her naginata was in hand and his baby girl never fought anymore. There was a letter in her lifeless hand and he extracted it. Ishin had come out and his cry was anguished. Maec had taken care to write in Japanese. He wished Naraku well on this most of unfortunate of incidents but he advised him as one father to another to keep better track of his children. He stated he would continue to take that which the halfling valued most. Naraku went to his knees and his eyes were red. Suddenly there was a flourish in the middle of the old style castle and Maec looked around. A grin broke out and stared at Naraku, dead in the eyes.

"Well I see you got my note. Sanra sends her best. She fought well I understand." Maec chuckled.

Naraku said nothing and a horrendous snarl was ripped from his chest. Naraku pathed to Ishin and Bihua; both males ported out immediately to get the little ones gone and the hanyou had a menacing aura.

"She is lovely by the way. Sanra took a splinter from a tree and staked her heart. Crude but very effective." Maec stated cruelly.

Naraku continued to say nothing and suddenly many tentacles erupted from his body. He became a mass of many things. His anger was palatable and it was fueling him. Maec smirked widely as he dodged and phased back and forth.

"You cannot say anything? I have lost children and I can at least admit how much it angered me. When I found out it was you who killed my darling Thei. Go ahead halfling. Be angry and come at me." The Shouten king taunted.

"My baby! She was innocent of this!" Naraku said in a low and unreal voice.

"Whatever. Do you think I care?" he laughed.

A tentacle pushed through his abdomen but Maec was able to phase that portion transparent. Naraku let loose a huge cloud of miasma and Maec coughed. He imploded inward and the Shouten king looked around. He could feel something and he knew the halfling had changed form. A blackish aura surrounded his hands and Naraku had a vague memory of the yoki. He appeared humanoid and slashed Maec in the back. The Shouten morphed both hands and slashed at Naraku with the blackish aura and Naraku ported out quickly to avoid the familiar yoki. The hanyou shoved a bony appendage deeply into Maec's gut. He opened his bond with Asuna widely and he yanked powerfully on their old bond. Maec knew instantly he was in trouble and he phased out but not before part of his hip was blown away in a modified nami. He shrieked in pain as it happened and he appeared beside Hibari's dead form. He phased out with her and Naraku yelled in fury. He had not realized but he was bleeding. He had not felt himself be injured and he stumbled forward. Asuna was beside him instantly and she looked around wildly.

"What happened? Why did you pull on our power? Naraku? Naraku? Talk to me!" She said shaking him.

"Hibari dead. Sanra killed her." He mumbled barely able to speak.

"What? No! Do not tell me Hibari is dead." She said shaking him.

"I saw her koi! She was dead!" Naraku said falling to his knees.

She backed up and she was shaking her head no. Asuna was blinded by tears and she only knew two Shouten strong enough to turn her; Shan Lao and Hanaj. She ported to the in between in Malaysia and yelled for her tr'Awnhi mate. Hanaj came out and she was shaking in rage.

"Asuna? What is it? Hey! Calm down! Tell me." He said calmly.

"Hibari. Dead. Sanra killed her. Maec took her body." She said in a broken speech.

"Oh Gods." He said in surprise.

"He will have her turned." Asuna said raging.

"You want us to get to her first?" Hanaj asked gently.

"I do not want her to wake up with them! I want her here!" She said getting hysterical.

"I will take Yhea and Soren. We will go and retrieve her body. We will get her and I can turn her." He stated smoothing her hair.

She nodded and she slipped down in a heap on the ground. Hanaj phased out and he went to try and retrieve Hibari first.

Iyo was sleeping soundly next to Nveid and they constantly moved with their sons. Her Shouten mate woke up slowly and stared down at his Tomoshibi wife. Her black eyes slowly opened and she stared up at his silvery blue ones.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Hello." She smiled.

"The boys still sleep." He yawned.

"Hai. We should still sleep." She said stretching.

"I have something else in mind." Nveid grinned.

She smiled at him and he began to kiss her neck. She moaned quietly as he nipped her throat. They had found utter happiness together and she was always leery of their precarious position. She was careful always and she always hid her aura and that of her twin sons. They were almost five now and she closed her eyes in raptures as he began to make love to her. She did not understand why more Shouten and Tomoshibi had not gotten together. It was perfection and Iyo bit into his throat to quiet her cries of completion. They were careful not to have anymore children at the moment. Nveid shook against her as the pleasure and love poured from his soul. He claimed her mouth and took his time ravishing her. He felt like the luckiest damn Shouten on the planet and he felt instantly a distant but powerful aura. He bolted upright and phased her clothes on and his. He looked around and phased to his son and the one he claimed as his. His half Arrancar child never knew a different father and he woke them up instantly.

"We must go now." He said quickly.

"Papa?" His Arrancar child asked.

"No questions!" He growled.

Iyo appeared and she was fixing to phase with the boys but they were surrounded. Nveid was looking around wildly and he stared at her.

"I will fight a way out for you and the boys. Go and do not look back." He said in a tense whisper.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked terrified.

"He means me." Maec said walking into the small home.

Iyo whipped her head around and she stared at a very powerful Shouten. Nveid moved to stand in front of his wife and sons as if to protect them.

"It is time you come home son." Maec said looking over the turned Iyo.

A burly guard grabbed Iyo and dragged her forward and Nveid snarled. Maec grabbed her jaw and stared at her lovely face.

"I hear Hanaj turned her Shouten first." The wraith king stated.

"It does not matter!" Nveid shouted.

"Answer me." He growled loudly.

"She died saving my life. Thei killed her by mistake. Her life was forfeit because of me and Hanaj knew it. He turned her because I would have wanted it." Nveid said almost in a begging tone.

"Mhmm." Maec stated listening.

"Father, I did everything Raganos asked of me! I love this woman. Please! I love her. She is Tomoshibi now but I love her and I love my sons. Please. I will give my own life for them. Please." Nveid begged.

"Shut up Nveid. You went soft when you inhabited the uppyr. I will not kill her. In fact you do yourself ill by not begetting more children. Hello boys. I am your grandpapa. I am Maec." He said sitting.

Iyo stared at Nveid and he at her.

"Oh do not look so shocked. You took this woman as your wife and mate when she was still a Shouten. That filthy Tomoshibi got a hold of her." He said staring at her.

"Why do you stare at me?" Iyo demanded.

"Because you are a vision really. Your Aunt Sanra did a terrible thing." He said watching Nveid's face.

"What?" He asked tensely.

"Your mother Iyo what is her name?" Maec asked as if dumb.

"Lady Asuna." She said gritting her teeth.

"Yes! That is it. Well Sanra does not like her. Well my sister also likes what is his name?" He asked Iyo.

"Naraku." She said getting agitated.

"Oh right." Maec said with a small smile.

"What did you do father?" Nveid asked.

"It was not me son. Sanra did it. I just fixed it. Her name was Hibari." He said smirking.

Iyo snarled and Nveid held her. He knew his father and his wife needed to be careful. He was terrified of this man and always had been. Raganos had been strong but not like this.

"Tsk tsk my dear daughter in law. Hibari will wake up hungry I am sure and she will need a familiar face. Will you be that familiar face? Will you be there for your sister or do I need to put you to death like I have thousands of Tomoshibi?" Maec asked grinning.

Her sons made terrified noises and Nveid stayed by calmly. Maec stood up and lifted the chin of the green eyed boy.

"Get rid of him. He is half hollow." He said to a guard.

"NO!" Iyo cried.

"Father please!" Nveid begged.

"You either come willingly back to Astana or I kill them both." Maec said narrowing his eyes.

Iyo's chest was heaving and her only thought was to get her green eyed son to Ulquiorra. Nveid grabbed his own blood and she suddenly dove for the other. She phased out in a flash of bright light and Maec cursed. She had lost her last pregnancy late and she had decided to not try again. Tsutomu was shivering in fright and she was in Los Noches. She concentrated on his reiastu and she phased into his private chambers. Ulquiorra was up in a moment and he was astonished but it did not show.

"You must shelter him. Take him to the other plane please. The Shouten ruler has found us." She said in a hurry.

"Stay." He commanded.

"I cannot. He has his twin. I have to go Tsutomu. Haha has to go to brother now. This is Ulquiorra and he will love you while I am gone." She said kissing him and hugging him.

Tsutomu knew without a doubt that this man was in relation to him. They shared similar markings. He had his mother's hair but he had this man's green eyes and tears like marks that seem to flow down his face. He was terrified as Iyo phased out and he cried out for his mother. Ulquiorra put a slender hand on his shoulder and held him still.

"Lady Iyo has asked that you stay young one. What did you observe?" The Fourth Espada inquired.

"There was Shouten. Their auras strong and Keras is afraid." He said with a trembling lip.

"This Keras is your twin?" Ulquiorra asked as he knelt.

"Hai. Chichi scared too." Tsutomu stated as actual tears fell.

"He is not your father." Ulquiorra said in a cold voice.

"What?" He asked looking at him.

"I am your sire." The Arrancar said without emotion.

"But Nveid tr'Awnhi is…" Tsutomu said with a trembling lip.

"A thief. You are my natural child. You are Tsutomu Schiffer. I am Ulquiorra Schiffer." He stated taking his hand.

Tsutomu's eyes were wide and he followed the man who produced a black gate into the other plane. He was absolutely terrified and his life was falling apart.

Rishou was staring at Ulquiorra's son who was so scared that he clung to the Espada's legs for dear life. His mate and long time lover was cool and collected but Rishou tried to coax the boy forward. Akinyoshi also tried to coax the boy to come out.

"No! I want Haha. Please. I want Haha. Please. I want my brother. I want Keras. I want Keras." Tsutomu began shrieking.

Ulquiorra picked him up and held him as the small boy fell apart. Erena was seething in jealousy and trying to not let it show. Akinyoshi jumped up and down and Rishou pulled his son off of Ulquiorra.

"Want to play!" He growled.

"I am going to call Chichi." Rishou said.

"Good idea." Erena said.

"You are cold. Why?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"Oh, I do not know. You show up with the evidence of your infidelity?" Erena said crossing her arms.

"You stated you had no care." He said.

"Iyo can have your child and I cannot? We have tried and I cannot?" She asked in anger.

"Perhaps you are not meant to." He said in a nasty tone.

Rishou came in and his face was white. Erena looked at him and she was concerned.

"Hibari was killed by a Shouten." He said in shock.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Mizuki is now missing." Rishou said in anguish.

"It seems the Shouten ruler was coming for Iyo as a guide for Hibari. I must tell Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra stated flatly.

"What are you going to do with Junior?" Erena asked.

"Tsutomu will stay with me." He said as he made a garganta appear.

Ulquiorra was furious with his onna soul mate and his son was sobbing into his black hair. He intended to tell Aizen, Grimmjow, and find Arturo Plateado. The Shouten would suffer at their hands.

Yhea was in shock and so was Soren. They were with Hanaj but it seemed that Hanaj's older brother Mas had already turned Hibari. She was not awake as of yet and Astana was swarming. They were in danger and Soren was raging. He could no longer feel his mate and Renshu was going nuts. Soren could feel that too.

"We have to get to that woman now." Hanaj whispered from his hiding place.

"Yes but if we get caught then we are dead and so are the women we are tied to idiot." Soren growled.

"I am not so stupid nephew. Shut up." He said glowering.

Yhea was thinking and he knew every nook and cranny of this palace. He was contemplating too and he knew all too well the danger they were in.

They heard yelling and snarling and Soren knew that voice. He flew to the peep hole and he saw Mizuki in her inu form. She was going insane and the Shouten were trying to keep her under control. Maec himself walked in and Soren was shaking. He watched him phase his hand into her throat and cut off her breathing.

"I swear! Grow some fucking spines will you all?" He snarled at his men.

Soren held his throat and Hanaj realized he had to get them out of here. He had to get Mizuki as well. He phased as fast as possible and he appeared beside her and Maec whirled on his boy. He grinned and Maec let loose a wave of slow moving shoki. It slammed Maec backwards and he laughed the whole time.

"There's my boy! She is difficult to handle." He laughed standing up right.

He stalked forward and he was immediately inside of his own child. Hanaj snarled and he became his true form. Maec never bothered with his and he flicked his wrist and the cold shoki sliced into Hanaj deeply. He had no intentions of hurting him too badly as he was going to rip Asuna from him again. He actually phased within the ash being and Hanaj was felled. The prince was hoping Yhea had enough smarts to use it to get Mizuki and Soren away and that is what he did. Yhea phased beside Asuna's daughter and phased her to Yamasaki General and Soren followed. Hanaj knew his father would not kill him yet and he became his humanoid form again and he was in pain. He knew Lei and Asuna would feel it and he had seen pain in Yhea's face as well. He did not contemplate it much as he passed out.

Ryunosuke could not fathom what Lady Asuna was telling him. He was shaking and he looked over at Reia.

"She cannot be dead. She just cannot be." He said in negation.

"Cousin please. I know not what the Shouten king will do. I want her home so we can either change her to succubus if we can or Tomoshibi but there is not much time." She said wiping her eyes.

"You want me to see if our mating will help? I am not telepathic. I cannot sense her like that except that I knew I loved her the second I saw her." He said actually breaking down.

Reia came over and she hugged her Chichi's legs and she did not understand where her mother was. She saw her obbasan crying and she patted his legs.

"Baby girl." He said picking her up and holding her tightly.

Asuna's cell phone rang and she flipped it open. It was Nobu and he was relaying what he knew. She nodded to Ryunosuke and she quickly told him that she had to go.

"I will call you." She said and she ported away.

The former houshi was shaking terribly and he stood up. He looked around the apartment he shared with his mate and he felt as if he was crushed. A soul wrenching sob came from him and he heard a noise. He looked over to see the jade haired Arrancar and he was surprised.

"I was told of her death. You have no reason to keep her any longer." Arturo said of his daughter.

"You are not taking my daughter!" Ryunosuke said growling.

"Chichi?" Reia asked hugging him.

"I have no time for you dragon." Arturo said in anger.

He was suddenly in front of him and he yanked Reia from the former monk's arms and he used a cerro point blank. Reia screamed "chichi" and began shrieking as she watched the only youkai man she had ever known go down. Arturo held her tightly and he produced a garganta. He walked through carrying his weeping progeny.

Hibari opened her eyes and she was in pain. She gasped as she slowly moved and she looked over at a Shouten man with inky black hair and the blackest eyes she had ever seen.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"My aunt decided that your life was not worth living. My father decided to give you another chance." He smirked.

"Oh Kamis." She said shaking.

"Hunger?" He asked leaning forward.

"It hurts." She said staring at him.

"Can you be a good girl? I imagine the hunger is terrible. I am a born Shouten and you a reborn one. Come and feed from me if you wish." He said in a low voice.

Hibari was stunned and in such horrendous need to eat. She scrambled forward and she about attacked him. He actually groaned out as she snapped her fangs into his throat.

"So it is true and you do have a little of it in you." He said in deep growl.

She did not understand and her stomach clenched as the blood hit it. She was snarling as he ripped her away and made a noise.

"I am Mas. I am my father's second son. You need to feed and I suggest you find some corporeal flesh." He said shoving her away.

Mas ported her to the other plane and Maec had said to let her wreak havoc. He left her and she was trying to stay rational. She was so hungry and she was loosing it. She actually phased out and she appeared neared Karakura Town. Her little bit of rational thought was to hope to find Hikari who was known to hang around here or a Shinigami. She was near the Urahara Shop and she felt reiastu. She fell to her knees and she was taking deep draughts of air. She looked up with eyes that were bleeding white and she saw black hair.

"Byakuya?" She whispered.

"Hibari." She heard.

"What happened?" Hibari said loosing vision.

"You died." He said kneeling.

"I died. I did? You are free and I died. Byakuya help me." She said lying down on the ground.

He watched as she actually seemed to be loosing form. He was in shock and he was having sudden memories. He shook his head and this was not him. He had enough of this damn family to last him a lifetime and then some. His grey eyes were dispassionate as he picked up her form. His memories were jumbled and not making sense. He kept in his bitterness but he had heard that she had been killed by the Shouten and she had said he was free. He deposited her in Abarai's arms and stared at her as if she were lice upon his person.

"Take her to her family. See to it they do not interfere." He said then walked away.

Renji looked down at the silver haired onna and she could seem to barely maintain her form. He used shunpo to try and find a member of her family and fast.

Nobu stared down at the now paralyzed Hibari and he had to step out for a moment and weep. Naraku was standing beside her bed and his knuckles were white. She was hooked up to all blood products to give her nutrition and they had found Ryunosuke damn near dead. Reia was missing and it was utter chaos. Asuna was pacing further down the hall and she wanted to strike out so badly. She wanted to hurt Maec in a very personal and horrid way. Her eyes were not returning to brown and she suddenly ported out. It hit her that she did not feel Hanaj anymore and she snarled in anger. She was grabbed and she went to punch the person and she was whirled around. It was Yhea and he held her shoulders.

"He is making bold moves. We have to make our own bold moves. He strikes here and now. We go back and strike what he valued in the past." He said in a calm voice.

"What was that?" She asked in a heaving chest.

"He had a few favorites that it was not well known. He loved them. He sired children outside of his sanctioned marriages. Most of his children were cruel. Kill them." He said with firmly.

"I am not him Yhea. I want to kill Sanra." She said nearly shrieking.

"I understand." He sighed stepping back.

"I cannot feel him anymore. What does he do?" Asuna asked.

"I do not know. I never cared for the black arts. I went with my natural powers. I was also too concerned with wanting to be loved." He snorted.

"Shouten are more then just ether beings?" She demanded.

"We are natural beings. We are part of the world. Magics are part of the natural world. We can amplify those magics." Yhea said.

He sighed very deeply and he wanted to help but he wished to distance himself. Asuna walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He closed his eyes and he felt her.

"You are strong. You are a Jing and you can help me. Help me Yhea." She whispered in his ear.

"I want no more quarrels. You are nothing but a quarrel for me." He said stiffly.

"I cannot take not feeling him. Yhea please." She said and he felt hot tears against his neck.

She pressed her lush lips to his neck and it caused him to feel. She continued to press soft kisses to his neck and it was seductive and needy. She slowly slipped her hands down the crisp cotton of his shirt to his heavy khaki like pants. She palmed his maleness slowly as she began sucking slowly all along his neck. When she reached a spot just below his ear; he damn near melted. He groaned loudly as tongued the sweet spot and he had truly never realized how sensitive it was.

"Gods. Seductress." He whined softly.

She moved her hands to unbutton his shirt and she ran her fingertips over his belly and began to tease his male nubs. She slipped around him and began to suck, nip, and worry his skin. His mind was not coherent. She was manipulating him knew and she growled out loudly. He met her red eyes and she suddenly slammed him against the wall.

"You pursued me first Yhea." She said in his ear.

"Yes and I am attempting to end it with you." He whispered harshly.

"You wish to run now when you know it will turn to something real. Now it will turn to what you supposedly want and you wish to still play your games." She snarled in contempt.

"I offer you my fealty but I will not continue to torture myself with you." Yhea stated trying to shove her away.

"Torture yourself?" Asuna asked in anger.

"Yes. You love Lei. Shan Lao loves Lei. Everyone loves Lei. I am just his bastard child from a woman that he sought relief with. I shall be what I am and quit trying to be what I want. Now leave me the hell alone." He snarled.

"I need you., whether you like it or not. I need you." She said as he straightened his clothes.

"Fine. Need me as an ally. You do not need another Shouten lover. You have enough of those." He snapped.

She was wretched and he was again turning away. Asuna always formed intense attachments during times of heartache and she was hurting. Yhea started to phase and he felt her hands. He had gone into Hueco Mundo's plane and she was holding him around his waist.

"Help me strike him then." She whispered heavily in his ear.

"I do that gladly." He nodded and his voice came out odd.

He took her hand and he phased them to the hills and caves above the Astana palace. It was still day and Yhea wanted the cover of night and he settled back into the deep recesses of a dark cave and her superior inu sight could see kumori in the very back.

"There are kumori youkai in the very back." She said softly.

"Good to know. They probably stuck close to fellow blood drinkers." He said thoughtfully.

"You wish for darkness why?" Asuna inquired.

"Well even Shouten sleep. You know this." He snorted.

"You wish to fight Yhea?" She demanded.

"No Asuna. I am tired of fighting. I have made some very bad choices and some bold moves in my life. You now understand but still." He said sitting down in a temper.

"I understand that you are deep and you do not allow yourself to be. I know you have great knowledge but you may as well have been starved. You act like it." She said watching his face.

He whipped his head around and stared at her in annoyance. He could not get the look on Eyal's face out of his head and the uppyr leader truly looked as if he would have murdered him then. He was lost in thought and Yhea's mind was vainly trying to think of what Maec valued but it was obvious what it was, he had become so obsessed with this female that he was willing to do almost anything. Yhea knew obsession. He knew crazed desire and he shoved down his thoughts as they made him uncomfortable. He let himself slip into a light sleep and he would wait the few hours to sneak into the palace.

* * *

Yhea was having a pleasant dream and his brain was registering something warm. His eyes opened slowly and he saw her silver head. She was licking along his chest and teasing his overly sensitive male nipple. She seemed to have discovered how sensitive they were and Asuna was torturing the bundle of nerves and flesh. She was lazily flicking her tongue over it again and again. She scraped her fang across it and Yhea groaned out.

"Harder." He rasped.

She yanked harshly and he tried to fight the wash of pure, unadulterated lust. He realized she had gotten him undone and rather in a haphazard state at the moment and he suddenly released a pent up moan as she rolled the nub between her teeth. She slowly pulled her mouth away and went to attack his other one but he jerked her lips to his mouth. Raw hunger ripped through his gut as he controlled the lip lock this time. He fought hard to dominate it and she suddenly mewled into his mouth. That alone nearly brought him to his proverbial knees. Yhea for all of a second hated his lust. His only thoughts were stilling his ache in his soul and heart. He realized she was naked and he growled into her mouth. Yhea leaned her back on the rocky ground and shifted his hips. She made a long. plaintive whine that shocked him to his soul but he did not stop. He gripped her shoulders tightly as his thrusts were hard. She sought his lips and his ebony hair fell around them as their frantic and passionate melding. Yhea felt a pull on his immortal soul and he realized what she was doing. His own noises he did not recognize and he could not stop the drag of his true form. She was forcing their souls to join and he was lost in the blaze that was a true wraith joining. He was dimly aware that he heard himself and her as they became corporeal. His flesh was slick and she was staring at his slowly fading eyes with her own scarlet ones. He was making a low humming growl as he tried to reach for the finale. Yhea had to hold onto the back of her neck and he shifted his hips in such a way. Her mouth went slack and she drew up her legs. She arched her neck and she saw glowing eyes further away. She could feel evil fury and she knew without a doubt that Maec had discovered this little tryst. She watched him with a cruel face and Yhea realized they were not alone. He cursed but Asuna was able to port them out and she rolled them. He shouted out and she smiled down at him.

"He saw this." He gasped.

"Hai. He saw your face and he saw mine. He saw how much I want this from you. I want your release Yhea." She moaned.

"Oh my Gods." He said unable to focus clearly.

"Am I keeping you from it?" She asked in her own need.

"Yes." He said as tremors seemed to wrack his body.

"Must be yoki. Let go and so will I." Asuna whimpered.

"Ugh." He cried softly as she moved her hips harder.

Yhea surged up and he let loose and moved so hard he knew she would bruise. She had begun to use her telekinesis and she screamed. He was certain that hollows would arrive and soon. He became totally blind in the unreal rush and drain on his own power and pleasure. He thrust one last time and collapsed against her. She felt him begin to feed and she was breathing harshly to regain her breath.

"You used me." He said against her throat.

"You think I knew he was there?" Asuna asked in annoyance.

"Then why?" Yhea asked in a drained tone.

"You had fallen asleep and you looked so beautiful. I wanted to touch you." She said in a growl.

"Well you pissed him off. Good job. You are what he values and by my touching you; he is incensed." Yhea stated crawling off of her.

She stared over at him and he was catching his breath too. She heard the distant rumblings of hollows.

"How is it kumori can be in Hueco Mundo?" She asked.

"They are one of the few beings that can step back and forth, why?" He asked.

"Just curious is all." Asuna stated as she sat in the sand.

"Why do you always bring us to the damn sand?" Yhea asked annoyed.

"Privacy." She retorted.

"I need to show you other places in this plane woman. This plane truly parallels the other." He stated shaking his head.

She shrugged and he was annoyed with himself. The second he touched her; he became wanton. She came over to him and he stared at her.

"Yhea?" She asked.

"What?" He snapped.

"Why are you sour now?" Asuna asked.

"Because I keep trying to put this behind me and you keep insisting that we must. Well at least this time you were able to piss of Maec." He said in sarcasm.

"It would really piss off Maec if I gave you a son and not him." She said just as sarcastically.

He turned his black eyes to hers and she had a glint in her eyes. He knew her well enough she would do something like that to snare him and get back at Maec. He grew furious and slapped her.

"I am not Lei. I truly have no wish to have children." He yelled.

"I did not say I was Yhea. It was just a very ridiculous thought." She yelled in return.

"See to it that you do not." He said phasing his clothes on.

"Then what was it when I carried Lifen and Khellian?" She demanded.

"I thought at one time perhaps those babes may have been the Shouten's future but they are naught for me. Come Asuna, let us save Hanaj." He growled.

She was shaking in upset and she was angry enough to punch a hole through Maec at the moment. She ported inside of Astana herself and Yhea cursed every word he knew. She stalked along and she suddenly let loose a nami that was fully electrically charged. The swath of destruction was wide and Yhea appeared beside her.

"Smooth Asuna. Really smooth." He stated in a hiss.

"Shut up!" She yelled back.

She saw Maec further away in the palace and she stared him down. Yhea ended up in hand to hand combat and Asuna pointed at the wraith ruler. His eyes perused her form and he was in a state. He was staring down at what used to be the crown prince and hate filled his veins. Asuna let Konkisaiga appear and it was obvious she was coming after him. Lust filled him as he watched the warrior princess work her way through his warriors. Yhea was busy fighting his own battles and he noticed former lovers amongst the throng. He grit his teeth and hated being here. She was busy killing and she let loose a rather powerful wave that rushed past Maec.

"You have balls. I swear I would adore you even if you were a man." He said laughing.

She walked straight up to him and she shoved her claws deeply into his belly. He looked down at her and shook his head. Anger filled her face and she let her yoki build.

"Go ahead. Destroy me." He whispered.

"You bastard! What are you up to?" She yelled.

"Did you enjoy fucking that useless boy?" He asked as a little pain clouded his features.

"Did you enjoy watching?" Asuna asked with a laugh.

"You toy with the wrong enemy girl." Maec said grabbing her jaw.

She opened her toxin making glands and flooded him and he choked. He had not counted on her doing that and he strangled her. Yhea choked a little but continued fighting. Yhea knew the damn idiot was in danger of killing them both and he phased suddenly behind her. He jerked her backwards and Maec's face held wrath. He grabbed Yhea and slammed him hard against the wall and he lost his breath.

"How dare you touch her! You start a war with the uppyr and now you dare touch what I deem mine?" He snarled.

"Sorry." Yhea smirked.

"You will think sorry you worthless bastard! Your worthless mother should have been quartered for opening her legs to my slave." Maec said in a dangerous tone.

Asuna lifted Konkisaiga over her head and shoved it deeply into Maec's chest. He went down and she let loose more Dakkasou. The wraith king reached up to her leg and flooded her with his ash shoki. Yhea yelled in pain and watched in horror as his own leg became mangled. Maec realized the extent of their binding and his chest was heaving.

"I shall enjoy ripping this one from you. I will enjoy killing him slowly. I will rip him limb from limb, the little pretender!" He snarled.

Yhea grew sick of Maec's mouth and drew back his fist. He let take on his freezing toxin and shoved it into the elder Shouten's mouth. Yhea crawled over to Asuna and pulled her away a little.

"We will die. This toxin is deadly. NOW!" He said shaking her.

She wanted to kill Maec so badly but Yhea was pulling her along. They were surrounded by Shouten and she spread out her hands and she pulled on his yoki. He was flattened to the ground in the resulting expulsion of power and moans of pain could be heard. Yhea had witnessed her release of the largest supaida nami to date, she had ever managed. He covered her body with his own and his chest heaved.

"What have you done? You cannot channel me!" He cried.

"No but this palace is destroyed." She said barely above a whisper.

"I cannot phase!" He said urgently.

"Amplify my pathing. Maybe we can reach Lei or Shan Lao." She whispered in agony.

"You stupid woman." He said closing his eyes.

He screamed with his mind and Maec moved his head. Yhea realized that he had heard it and maybe his father had. He heard fresh troops and he fully expected that he would be dead. Moments passed and Shan Lao did appear right along with Lei and other Jings. Asuna was unconscious and her Jing husband was in delirious pain. Shan Lao was able to handle it and a smile graced his lips when he saw Maec.

"Find Hanaj. Do not get yourselves killed. Move now!" He ordered of his clansmen.

The Jings moved swiftly and they were seen phasing in and out. Shan Lao knelt near Yhea and Asuna as they both suffered.

"My son." He said.

"We had to take him on together. He is powerful." Yhea said in pain.

"You stupid fucking idiot! You should have waited." Lei sneered.

"At least I moved. You are normally the bold one Lei. Her daughter lay dead. What would you have us do?" Yhea asked in severe agony.

"I was planning a more careful move. You fed her anger. You put her and me in danger. You think like a tr'Awnhi." Lei sneered.

Yhea tried to get up but could not. Shan Lao put up his hand and Lei shut up.

"Enough Lei. We have to find Hanaj." Shan Lao stated as he rose gracefully.

"You will regret this Yhea. I swear to our Gods that you will. If she is harmed then I will take it out on your hide and I will kill you. You are nothing." Lei said near his half brother's ear.

Lei stood with a flourish and picked up Asuna. He did not even bother with Yhea and Shan Lao had to direct him to be taken. The Jing leader stared at the bane of his existence for years and left him there to suffer or die. He prayed die.

Hibari was on a bed and she could not move. She was not as ravenous but she could not understand everything. Mizuki was in the door and her face was flooded with tears.

"Zuki? What is wrong?" She asked.

"They killed you." She said shaking.

"He said that." She said confused.

"Who said that?" She asked confused.

"Byakuya." She said rolling her head.

"Honey he was in the past." She said taking her hands.

"No. He picked me up. I was in his arms." Hibari said.

"No baby. You were brought to us by a shinigami. Bari, I am so sorry." She said crying.

"What else?" She asked confused.

"Arturo showed up. Reia is gone." Mizuki said.

"No." She cried.

"I am so sorry." Her elder sister began weeping.

Hibari slammed her head back against the pillow and she began to sob. Naraku was in the doorway and he heard the name Byakuya. He stared at Mizuki with repressed anger.

"Chichi…I.." Mizuki stated.

"Your sister died and for what? A detachment? Sanra found you both because you disobeyed me?" He thundered.

Mizuki backed up in fear and he turned his eyes to her. He raised his hand to her and he slapped her with some force.

"How dare you! How dare you both! Those beings were nothing! They were meaningless lumps of flesh. You children were created normally and as such became my world. Never ever cross me again!" Naraku said in the most frightening tone either woman had heard him say.

He left the hospital room and Hibari was too frightened to speak and too stunned to cry any more. Mizuki was used to her sire's wrath and slid down a wall and cried too.

Iyo looked around the destruction and she saw Nveid on the ground. His body was sheltering their son and he was not dead or she would be dead. She crawled over to him and she rolled him. He opened his eyes and stared up at her.

"I want you to do something for me." He whispered.

"What?" She asked brushing his black hair out of his face.

"I am going to tell you how to break the bind. I am not going to make it. I feel your strength and you can." He said lifting his hand to her cheek.

"No Nveid. Do not do this." She said shaking him.

"Iyo. My father will take vengeance and you must take shelter in Soul Society. You must take our sons away. Promise me! This is the only thing I have done worth anything. I will not let Maec destroy my one good deed." He said choking on blood.

"Nveid, I love you damnit!" She screamed.

"And I love you. Perhaps I will not burn in hell. I have done terrible things. These last five years have been redemption I think. Drain me dry and take my blood from my heart. Do it Iyo." He pleaded.

Iyo began choking on tears as she assessed the damage done. He had sheltered Keras from the falling ceiling and he had been crushed. Her face crumpled as she began to sob. Nveid knew without a doubt his sire would kill him eventually. Iyo was in danger and she began the process of separating them. He did not want to be in the afterlife without her but he did not want her to die again because of him. Bloody tears fell from his eyes as his own mate and wife finished what the battle had started. When she pulled back his eyes had gone white and he stared out into nothing and Iyo was blinded by the tears that fell non stop.


	91. Chapter 93

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Amedeo is found but in an unusual way; Fabius lets known his intentions. Maec takes what he needs to get well and Raganos also takes revenge on Augusta. Asuna and Yhea hash out differences as Lei stews in his own emotions. The inu princess takes Yhea again to deal with a weakened Maec and both surprised by what they find. Thank you for reading and as always I look forward to hearing from you all.

Cruel and Unusual

Yhea was once again in Yamasaki General and once again on the powerful pain medicine. The difference was so was Asuna. She had requested to be put in the same room and Yhea stared at the ceiling. She was sleeping heavily from the widow and her doctor daughter had pushed the pure thing. Jao had done the same with him. He was now wishing his distant relation had not; he was miserable.

"Asuna?" He whispered.

"Huh?" She said sleepily.

"Asuna!" Yhea griped.

"What?" She said in a groggy way.

"I cannot move. I cannot think." He whined.

"Shut up and sleep." Asuna snapped.

"Why are you in here?" Yhea asked in a low whisper.

"Because I wanted to ask you later what Maec was thinking. He was thinking something but I cannot remember. I feel warm." She said yawning.

"Yes well I am horny yet again." He snapped.

"Poor Shouten. You do not hurt do you?" She asked with cloudy eyes.

"It affects you too!" He accused.

"It makes me less inhibited so if you do not wish me to rut you to death then shut up." She said closing her eyes.

"He was thinking the extent of our binding was too deep. He was thinking we had done the marriage rituals but we have not." Yhea sighed.

"Oh that was it." She said in a low voice.

"Yes. I do not know why he would have thought that but he was thinking it." He continued.

"Yhea please. I need sleep." Asuna commanded.

"Oh you get to tell me what to do. Well I am not sleepy. I am trying like hell to concentrate on something other then my anatomy at the moment." He growled.

He suddenly gasped in and he stared over at her. She was using her telekinesis to ease it and he squirmed on the bed.

"How in the hell did you get such control?" He groaned out.

"Years of practice." She said with eyes closed.

"I am going to…Gods!" He cried out.

"Better? Call on the nurse and then go to sleep!" She snapped.

"Rather your lips or sheath but nice." Yhea answered honestly.

Asuna suddenly ported beside him and his tongue was loose due to the Widow. He was surprised and she leaned over him.

"Now you wish to talk? What do you wish to talk about Yhea?" She asked in a husky tone.

"I do not know." He said as his mouth was suddenly dry.

"You said I was stupid." Asuna said tracing his lip with the claw of her thumb.

"I was afraid we would be overcome. You drained all your energies and mine pulling that stunt. You decimated the palace in Astana." Yhea replied.

"You continue to surprise me with your intelligence and wit." She said barely nipping his mouth.

"Calling you stupid is witty?" He asked almost amused.

"Calling me stupid is brave." She grinned.

"Hanaj was recovered my father stated." Yhea said gently.

"Hai. I heard. He was injured too. Yhea, I want to work these issues we seem to have out." Asuna said holding his face between her palms.

"We are both high off of a very potent substance at the moment and I am quite sure I will regret this later." He sighed.

"Shall I show what happens if I sink my fangs into your mating mark?" She asked.

"Pardon?" He asked surprised.

She was annoyed and she carried through with her threat. He went rigid and the empusae bliss seemed amplified. He actually instantly reacted and he yelped out as he spilled his semen. Yhea was in shock and massive bliss at the same moment.

"What was that?" He asked in a trembling tone.

"Inu mating mark set off by my succubus yoki." She considered with a furrowed brow.

"That must be what Maec felt." Yhea said with a trembling voice.

"You think I bound you tightly?" She asked as she slipped her hand under his blanket.

He watched her and she pulled her hand back. She scented his essence for a second and she groaned a little. Yhea was stuck in a trance as she licked her fingers clean and stared at him.

"I wish you had come after me first. I would have devoured you." She said brazenly.

He gulped and she ravished his mouth. She did seem a bit less inhibited then normal and that was saying a lot. She was taking much from his lips and tongue and she snarled in his mouth. He whimpered and wondered if they were going to fuck right here yet again. She got suddenly angry and shoved him away.

"I do not just fuck my mates Yhea and we did mate by the way." She said hissing.

"Go to your own bed woman. I am not going to do this." He snapped.

Her eyes turned bright crimson and she had a huge need to conquer this man. His almost manic personality begged to be brought to heel. She yanked out her IV and she suddenly did the same to him. He looked outraged at her behavior.

"I have a mind to do something. You have lessons to be learned wraith." She said with crimson eyes.

"Oh I do?" He said gritting his teeth.

"Hai." She nearly snarled.

"Bring it nasty little bitch." Yhea challenged her.

She gave him a mean smirk and she ported out. He looked around and he was still paralyzed. He cursed wildly and wondered what the hell she would do.

Juria had seen what was in her soul daughter's mind and she actually thought redirecting this particular Shouten was a good thing. Asuna was still a little injured but she was pissed. She was also becoming obsessed herself at understanding his mind. She actually went back when Yhea was obviously still pretty young and he would have been out making mischief. Asuna could see his shadowy form and he was following Eyal. She had to admit he did look rather good but it was the Kazak Shouten Prince she was hunting. She narrowed her eyes and she allowed him to feel her aura in a short but powerful pulse. Eyal would feel it but it would be fleeting. Yhea was around her instantly and she mentally snared him and threw him against a tree. She was instantly against him and he was furious.

"A damn succubus." He snapped.

"A damn Shouten." She purred back.

"What do you want empusae?" Yhea snapped.

"Actually tr'Awnhi I was hunting you. I saw you chasing after the uppyr and I was curious." She said smirking.

Yhea looked at her as if bored and she stared at his black eyes. He was younger looking but his ears were pierced the many times. She grew curious and she ripped open his jacket style pein-fu. He snarled in anger and sure enough his nipples were pierced along with his belly button.

"You Shouten seem to take great pleasure in self mutilation." She commented.

"Oh please shut up on what you do not know. I am a prince and only Shouten royalty is allowed to wear such finery." He said in retort.

The chain from his rings was made of a fine spun white gold and it was connected to his belly ring. She was fascinated at it. She fingered it and he hissed at it. She peered at him through her lashes and he was eyeing her.

"You have such a flat belly." Asuna said.

Yhea saw her lick her pink, full lips and he realized this succubus had been hunting him much the same way he had been hunting the uppyr. He had no clue he had been followed and he was dumbfounded. He was always careful and it offended him that a succubus could sneak up on him. She leaned forward and pressed those full lips to his ear and breathed heavily into sculpted ear. A shudder went down his spine as she nibbled his lobe.

"You like the uppyr ruler?" She asked in a husky tone.

"I am Shouten." He snapped out.

She knew what he was saying and she ripped his ku. Yhea was suddenly pissed off and he met her eyes. He was startled to see them quite red and he tried to back step.

"Do you not realize who I am wraith?" She asked.

"You seem vaguely familiar." Yhea said annoyance.

"I was there that day when you accosted him at the oasis. I tasted your toxin." She said.

His jaw dropped and he stared at her face. Asuna was in a really raunchy mood and she jerked on his piercings. His face contorted and she watched.

"Hai that is what it is for. You tr'Awnhi are just as lusty as any empusae hmm? Maec is fucking whore!" She said in his ear.

"How in the…?" He asked shocked.

"You like to feel." She said scraping her claws over his washboard belly.

His face twitched and she raked her claws till she drew blood He hissed in a little pain and she slid down his body. She licked his belly with short strokes of her tongue and he was watching her lap up the blood. She spied him through her fringe of thick silver lashes and Yhea was struck dumb. He was always the aggressor. He was always the dominant one and here was a woman being wicked.

"Is this payback for the uppyr?" He demanded.

"Oh no Yhea, this is for you." She said looking up at him.

He met her eyes with his own black ones and he was shocked. She growled loudly and the next thing he knew she had swallowed his member. His legs buckled as it had been unexpected. She was careful and he did not move. He did not seem to breathe either. She slowly pulled back and she had a smirk on her face. She cupped his testes and his face was impassive.

"I am a predator the same as you." She said watching him.

"I do not hunt sexually like you woman. I do not need the act for food." He snarled.

"Maybe you do not but you are still a predator nonetheless." Asuna growled.

"You did not seem very taken with the uppyr ruler. Are you now perhaps?" Yhea demanded.

"I have become taken with this Shouten. Oh Kamis Yhea you are in need of conquering and supplication." She said in a dangerous tone.

He was outraged and she bit her claws off. His eyes searched her face as she did to him what he had done to her. She slammed him down forcefully with her mental yoki and he was out of breath. She was holding him and containing so he could not phase or strike out. He was almost her equal in strength and in power but Maec in some ways surpassed her. Asuna wasted no time in slipping her fingers inside of him and he hissed at the sensation. It took her all of a moment and he moaned out loudly.

"What do you want of me?" He groaned out.

"Much." She said in a haunting way.

"Oh Gods, what are you doing to me?" Yhea said unable to take a deep breath.

"What you intended to do to Eyal." She purred.

She massaged him and Yhea was blinded literally.

"I wanted his soul." He cried out.

"I know. You are truly Shouten are you not?" Asuna laughed softly.

"How do you know my name?" He managed to demand.

"I have deep mental abilities. There Yhea. There it is." She said in a husky way.

He actually screamed as he had the most intense and riveting orgasm of his life. She pulled her fingers back and she slid up his body. His clothes were open and his pale skin glistened with sweat. She began to lick at his belly and to his chest. Yhea lifted a shaking hand to the back of her head and he was unable to make coherent thought. She slowly licked down his belly again and licked away the evidence of his release. His face contorted again and he lifted his head.

"Enough! No more." He whined.

"I am only now just getting started Yhea. You are mine. You belong to me." She said in a low animal like tone.

He gasped as he took in her appearance. Her marks were raised a little and her fangs just a little lengthened. She looked wild and untamed at the moment; she looked dangerous and deadly and she had him as if on a platter ready for serving. She lowered her mouth to his with a growl and began to take him greedily. Yhea made a snarling noise himself and tried to fight her mental hold. She relaxed it a little and he suddenly rolled them. He plundered her mouth aggressively and she took it. She began to suck on his tongue and his mind was lost in the sensations. He finally wrenched his lips from hers and stared at her face. She still looked dangerous and he had intentions of getting away from her. Asuna was in hanfu and she grabbed his hand and guided it to her silk clad thigh. The Kazak Shouten prince was feeling way too cornered and he hated it.

"Coward?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"I dare you." She taunted.

"I do not want you." Yhea scoffed.

"You body says otherwise. You are still rather aroused." She said looking down.

"Shut up!" He snapped.

"Show me up Yhea. Show this simple succubus up." Asuna sneered.

He grew incensed and he phased her silks away. He did the same with his own clothing and he opened her thighs; he hooked them in his elbows and slammed into her. He was stunned that she was soaking and the sensation of ecstasy hit him. She had sequestered their binding but she could not completely hide it when they were joined. Her eyes shut and her claws raked down his back. Yhea was still and he was visibly shaking as he did not move.

"What manner of magic is this?" He said in a quivering voice.

"You tell me. Move you imbecile." Asuna growled out.

"No. It feels too good." He said trying to pull back.

Yhea had released her legs and she wrapped them tightly around his legs. She snapped down hard with her mental yoki and he groaned under the strain. She snapped her hips against his and the young wraith was shaking.

"What do you get out of this succubus?" He said through clenched teeth.

"You! I get you." She snarled as she yanked his lips down to hers.

She let one leg down and kept the other wrapped around his hip. Asuna was desperately kissing him and he could not hold out any longer. He fell into moving with her in a hurried way. Yhea was in confusion as to why this should feel this good but he became almost animalistic in his need to finish it. He cried out as she was dragging him from this plane and he was staggering.

"What? How?" He asked unable to comprehend.

She said nothing and she pulled him with her. They were reaching a crescendo when they became corporeal again and Yhea was gasping out. She was whining and crying out as she arched against him and it hit him for just a second. He had heard of the binding but it was impossible. He did not know this creature but now he intended to. An all consuming bliss blossomed between them and Yhea experienced the ultimate rapture. He yelled out as they trembled violently against the other. Asuna laid her head back and Yhea lay against her. He could not move for the moment and he was speechless. She totally released her hold on him and he grunted. She suddenly ported out and he hit the ground. He felt cheap and used for the moment and he snarled in fury.

Yhea was in Astana and he could not stand it. He had been wallowing over the uppyr ruler but now his mind was fixated on the silver haired strumpet. He had not seen her since she had ported out post coitous and it had been humiliating. He had been searching for her and he could not find one strand of her precious metal head. She had done things to him that no one had ever dared do and he had been having intense wet dreams about it since then. Raganos had actually come into his chambers asking him to shut up. He was red faced and he had phased out again looking for her. Yhea wanted to know why he craved her. He was furious at her displays and he actually caught sight of her long silver hair and he moved with incredible speed. He shoved her against a tree this time; face first. She yelled in anger and she could feel his hard body pressed into her back and she seemed to relax just a little.

"Now it seems I get you alone succubus. You never did tell me your name." He whispered harshly in her ear.

"Asuna. My name is Asuna." She stated with malice.

"You left in a hurry before I could tell you how bad you are at the act." Yhea taunted.

"Please Yhea. You were telling me how good we felt together." Asuna snorted.

"So what." He growled.

He actually was pressing himself rather hard into her body and she could feel his erection. Asuna closed her eyes and he choked immediately.

"Oh Gods. What have you done to me?" He yelped in a heavy whisper.

"Yhea." Asuna said in a low gasp herself.

His eyes rolled back and his lips sought hers. They began to kiss recklessly and with abandon. Their noises were numerous and he could not understand his own actions. He twisted her around in his arms and he lifted her up. He could not get enough of her taste he realized and he was addicted. He could feel blood ooze from the corner of his lips and he was groaning like a whore. Yhea phased them and they landed against a bed. He had no clue what possessed him but her ripped open the Chinese fashion she wore. He spread her thighs with his knee and he phased his own clothes away. He saw the look on her face and it was arousing to see the least. She was hungry and it was for him. She grabbed his white gold chain and gently pulled and he grunted softly. He fell on her and their kisses were heated and consuming them in the conflagration. His hands cupped her breasts and as his lips nipped her throat. He lightly bit along the tendons in her neck. She gasped out in the sensation as he continued to inhale her aromas and taste her flesh. Yhea was a starved man and he was determined to taste her fully. She was mewling under him as he continued to move his lips and teeth as he licked and sucked down her collar bone. He skimmed his lips down her side and her eyes were blazing. She was in shock and she knew she was going to shatter just from his touch. This was meant to familiarize himself with everything that was her. She felt fingers roll and pluck her nipples with expert ease as she continued to let him control everything. Her arousal was weeping from her center and Yhea brushed his knee against the slickness. He met her eyes and hers were full of need and promise; he had no clue what the promise was but it made him hungrier. He instantly nuzzled her neck and tasted the sweet skin just below her ear. She groaned and he lightly covered her mouth.

"Hush just a little. I have been on a male bender as of late. They will expect to hear male moans from this room." He whispered heavily in her ear.

"Huh?" She barely managed to say.

"I brought you to my bed. I brought you here, I do not know why but if you know the Shouten as you seem to, then you know all about us." He stated in a low tone in her ear.

He continued to lick along the tender skin and suckle her ear lobe. She muffled her groans and he was again gently rolling her nipples between his fingers.

"You are making me dizzy. Your body is slick and you wish to receive me. You want me and you want me desperately." Yhea said in a husky lisp.

"Hai." Asuna actually whimpered.

"Do you wish to torture me?" He asked in a low growl then moved his lips to hers.

He licked at her lips and this was truly the most provocative and mind consuming encounter with him. He was barely containing himself but he was fluid in his want and desire.

"Hai." She moaned softly.

"Touch me as I touch you. Explore me as I explore you. Drive me mad with need to fill you over and over. I want to taste every inch of skin on this corporeal body." He stated in a shaky voice.

She nipped at his lips at his fingers glided down her slick skin. His thumbs traced circles on her hips and on her thighs. He was gripped in his need to totally consume her. He again began to lightly run his tongue and she continued to tug and lightly scratch at his scalp. He made a noise against the underside of her breast and he enjoyed the feel of claws in his hair. Their bodies moved wantonly as she felt his tongue first then his teeth. He nibbled the sensitive pebble to tautness and she muffled her screams into a throw pillow. He continued to lick and then drew her tit in a deep suckle and it stole her breath. Yhea was relentless and he released it and hungrily repeated the process to her other rosy bud. This one had him growling loudly and he eyed her face. She was in ecstasy as he suckled her hard. He could taste much and it was throwing him into a manic like state. He released the tit and began to ravish her pale skin again with his lips skimming the dewy surface. He felt her body getting tense and bordering on orgasm but he did not care. He did not care if it took ten releases before he was done with what he wished. He tongued her belly button and she arched up as if offering him more of this delicious meal. He could feel her pleasure wash over her and she trembled from a powerful high. It was an amazing sight and hunger ripped through him more. He had to taste her and he spread her nether lips. Her lips were swollen and glistened with her release and his stomach clenched. He lowered his ebony head and groaned loudly against her sensitive core. Asuna was in her sea of bliss again as he fed from her orgasmic release and threw her into another one. She bit into her own wrist and blood spilled from her mouth. Yhea watched and he pulled back after several minutes. He felt drunk himself but he suddenly flipped her. Asuna was unsettled but instantly was mewling again when she felt his lips brush the back of her neck and her spine. He was rasping heavily as he ground himself against her and she felt her lip tremble.

"Yhea please." She begged him.

"No. Not yet." He groaned himself.

He moved her long silver hair and nipped her neck and sensitive ear again and again. She wanted to scream out and she was now begging him in Japanese. She wanted him so damn badly and she felt him again kiss and suckle down her back till he reached her toned backside. She was breathing heavily and he spread her open a little.

"Yhea what?" She asked in her pleasure dumbed brain.

"I am not going to hurt you. I would have already hurt you if I was going to." He whispered softly.

She felt his lips and she gasped harshly. He was doing sinful and wicked things with his tongue but by the Kamis she was being thrown into bliss yet again. She was quaking as he continued to thrust his tongue and he was moaning loudly too. She was fisting his silk bed clothes and she snarled out.

"I cannot take anymore! Please Yhea! Damn you Shouten. I beg you wraith. Please take me. I need…" She whimpered.

Yhea slowly pulled back from her rounded backside and brushed his cheek against the pliant flesh. Passion and need was coursing through him and he stayed where he was. He was breathing in deeply and she snarled again.

"What are you waiting for?" She demanded.

"I hurt too." He whispered in low moan.

She realized he was working his own flesh and she wanted that flesh joined with hers. She snarled louder and he looked at her with white eyes.

"Be quiet!" He snapped.

"Now!" She begged.

He made an impatient noise and he flipped her again. He lifted one leg against his shoulder and he eased himself into her slowly and he had to breathe very deeply lest he come undone too soon. He was hit with the purity and joy again and he stared down at her shadowed face.

"You need blood." She said with her soft groan.

"Yes and I need you to explain and I need to understand and by the Gods I cannot think." He said in a jumble of words.

She guided his mouth to her juncture and he began to drink from her as he pulled to push back with a slow timed progression. Asuna had only wished that this had been her first impression of him and this was shattering her to her very center. She was melting under the tremendous beauty and glory of this joining. She had enjoyed Yhea before but she had not felt him like this. Asuna snapped her fangs around his juncture to muffle her own noises because she was out of control. He was moving but their actions were intimate and passionate as two blood drinkers could get. He lifted his red stained lips and his eyes were smoldering black again. He attacked her mouth when she lifted hers and he buried his hands in her hair. He had phased her into Hueco Mundo and had no need to become his ether form but she was trying to drag him into it but he stayed corporeal. She was mewling softly into the intoxicating mating of tongues and he reached one hand over to grab one of hers. He grasped and squeezed her fingers in his as he began to kiss along her jaw and rasp as he continued to shift his hips. Asuna's eyes rolled back and both of them were loosing all will. Her free hand, her claws dug into his arm and scored his shoulder as he began a harder tempo at her insistent pleas.

"Just a little more." She said arching her neck followed by her body.

"So dizzy. Gods I need too." He rasped out.

Yhea slipped his hand between them and in his determination to stay corporeal, he was denying them release. She also slipped her hand with his and he watched her face. His breathing became labored as he began to rub her clit with her. He began a relentless pace within her sheath and her lips trembled. Heat and ungodly pleasure erupted and she threw her head back. Yhea pressed his forehead to her shoulder as he gasped out his cries as they shared the end of bliss and the beginning of raptures. He knew his own cries were loud but she had whined out in a howl. He realized she was of a canine nature as well and it turned him on all the more. He collapsed against her in a sweaty heap of limbs as she shook in their aftermath. He knew someone would come and she barely lifted her head and he felt something erect around his rooms.

"What the hell?" He managed in a whisper.

"Barrier. They cannot get through that." She said running her hands through his sweat soaked hair.

"Who are you?" He asked sleepily.

"Someone who has fallen in love with your stubborn ass. You made me this way and I will not let you go. I have become the one obsessed." She said watching him.

"What I feel?" Yhea asked.

"You tell me." Asuna murmured.

"This is what a binding feels like?" He asked stunned.

"Perhaps or just really good sex." She said smirking.

"Did you say you love me?" He asked confused.

"Hai. I love you. I love you and I dare you to stop me." She said trying to get away from him.

"No succubus. Empusae do not love often and when they do, it is a gift. I am not stupid. Not many Shouten have the devotion of your kind. Cement it in blood." Yhea demanded.

"How do I do that?" She asked watching his face.

He sat up and cut his wrist and he did the same to hers. She watched in fascination as he mixed their blood and said an old incantation. It meant nothing to her but he laid back and smirked.

"Nothing much. Gods this has been divine. I feel them trying to get in. They feel a strange presence. You will tell me nothing and you have been shielding your lovely mind but your soul is as lovely as this flesh." He said crawling over her.

"Thank you." She said meeting his gaze.

"So you will say nothing. You know I will crave you. I will seek you out and demand you and your body." Yhea said flatly.

"Oh really?" Asuna asked with a smirk.

"Yes. You said you are obsessed with me but you make me that way with you. I will have you." He said firmly.

She looked coyly at him and he was suddenly on her in a very inu like way. She gasped out heavily and he had guessed right.

"You are in part a canine daemon. This is traditional is it not? This is how you beget what your kind calls pups?" He asked in a low and sexy voice.

She could not think and only feel as he massaged his member deeply within her. Her mind was primitive and she was growling.

"Mate!" She snarled.

"Mate? Am I your mate?" Yhea asked.

"Hai." She growled.

"What do you want from your mate dog daemon?" He purred.

"Take us. Take your bitch." She snarled out.

"Gods that is sexy." Yhea mumbled.

Yhea took her hard this time and she could not quiet her snarly growls or her whines as he made love to her inu style. Her Dakkasou ruined his bed and he was certain by the time she dragged another release from him that he was mad for her too.

Asuna was back in her own era and she was out of her mind exhausted. She had no idea he could be the way he was. She trembled when he looked at her and she had made him forget. She had the knowledge she conquered him and that would suffice. She entered the hospital and he was sleeping still. She went about making plans to find Amedeo and the reports were that Maec had not been found and neither had Raganos but Astana was gone. Yhea slowly woke up and he could feel her near. He was so upset he could not see straight and she was reading reports as she packed her things.

"What did you do?" He demanded in a harsh whisper.

"You asked me to leave and I did. I have only come back for my things." She lied.

"Do not think me simple minded Asuna! You did a little more then that!" He yelled.

"Oh really Yhea? What did I do?" Asuna asked with a hand on her hip.

He lifted his arm and where he had cut and her mouth dropped open. She flushed and was ready to port. He suddenly pounced on her and he pushed her against the bed.

"You left. You left and drove me mad. This is a basic marriage right Asuna. I may have wanted Eyal at one time but I tore up the uppyr looking for YOU!" He snarled.

"What?" She asked.

"Yes. You think I did what we did with everyone? I know you think little of me but I did not make love to everyone woman. I did not allow others to touch me as you did or have." Yhea hissed in her face.

"You are saying you started crap with Eyal because of me?" Asuna asked in shock.

"You pulled another little stunt didn't you? I remember bits and pieces. I remember taking my time and Gods the taste of you. I remember delving my tongue…" He started to say.

"Hush! I was there." She said blushing.

"I have never done that with another. You said you loved me. I do not believe you." He growled.

"I do love you. You wanted something akin to this and you have hated Lei but I am maddened when I think of you." She admitted.

"Why? Because we have really amazing sex? I am not your stud Asuna and by the Gods I married myself to you. I went mad looking for my wife that I had done this with in a fit of passion. I am not that way. I am just as cunning and cruel as any tr'Awnhi, remember?" Yhea asked in anger.

He was angered but there was more in his face. He pressed himself to her and he suddenly hissed. He stared at her face and lifted a shaking hand to hold her jaw.

"What have we done?" Yhea asked in shock.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"You do not feel it?" He asked shaking in rage.

"No." She said confused.

He took her hand and pressed it to her abdomen and it was faint but she felt it. Her mouth dropped open and he sighed.

"I did not want this. I did not want to raise an issue with Shan Lao. Now it is. Thank you Asuna! Thank you very much." He ranted.

"You are the one that engaged my beast Yhea." She accused.

"Oh my dear, it could have been one of the last ten or so times we have been together. Please." He snorted.

"You swore you wished for this!" She yelled at him.

"What that I wanted my brother's wife? Wait you technically were my wife first! Oh you are something! You showed up and you did that! Woman you have no shame!" Yhea yelled.

"You wanted this!" Asuna growled.

Yhea lost his mind and he jerked her to him and his kiss seared her powerfully. She opened to receive his thrusting tongue and he moaned. He suddenly pulled back and stared at her shaking.

"Gods you have me within you. You lay there and let me do what I wished." He said trembling.

"Tell me that is how you really are." She demanded.

"Yes! I was maddened when I hurt you. I was furious that you should have let Lei touch you but I did not remember. You saw to it!" He said in fury.

Things made more sense and she was trembling too as she pulled him against her. He could not stop his invasion and she was not stopping him. He groaned out and he was loosing himself to the passion. His cheek was to hers and he panted.

"I hate my own brother. I hate him and you love him too. It is not natural for Shouten to do what we have done." He said clutching her skin.

"You started a war with Eyal because of this?" She asked.

"Yes. He loved you and I hated him too. Gods, talk as I join with you. I cannot stand it." He demanded.

She groaned as their clothes faded away but she eagerly let him within her. She was at the edge of the hospital bed and he was standing as she wrapped her legs around his hips. His eyes closed as he felt her as if it had been years.

"I will kill Maec. I will kill him if it touches you again. I want him to know that I am within you." He said in her ear.

Shudders went down her spine and he clutched her tightly. Passion filled her veins as he tried to talk but moaned and grunted in her ear. Yhea was too wrapped up in the feel of her and he was desperate to quench his needs of her.

"Lay back." He commanded.

She fell back on the mattress and his face changed. Yhea was close to loosing it and he kept himself slow and even. She arched her body a little as they continued to make love. She had to grasp his arms and she made a deep whine as she suddenly shivered in a powerful finale. He was stunned as he heard himself moan out as he fell against her. They were panting out and he was shocked deeply. He could not believe she had gone back to him when he was so young. He could not believe she had so blatantly changed his history. He could not believe she was here and that they had created something.

It was killing him to pretend as if they were nothing. It made him furious to see Lei touch her and he was loosing his temper even worse when they talked about Maec. He had left several times in fits of anger and he decided to search for the basilisk on his own. She was shielding the pregnancy and that was giving him fits too. It seems eerie to him that she had destroyed Astana but there had been some very high costs. Nveid was dead again and her daughter was just gone. There was no sign of her Tomoshibi daughter and her daughter Hibari was slowly getting well. She was now in Britain as well and she was sitting staring out a window and her mother had to make her eat. It was tragic and Shan Lao was trying to coax her too. Hanaj was still abed after his fight with his sire and he had forbidden Asuna from binding again. He had said he was going to kill his father first and Yhea realized that Maec had made a shit load of enemies even amongst his own kin. He smirked at that idea and would lie in wait to strike out against him too. Yhea was just irritated and angry. Asuna could feel it and they were syncing their battle strategies. She suddenly appeared beside him and he jumped.

"Why do you do that?" He growled.

"Your pissiness is getting to your family." She snapped.

"Shut up. You are my family! This babe in your belly is my family and that is all I shall care about!" Yhea stated.

"Oh now you wish for your babe?" She scoffed.

"Stop this!" He said shaking her.

She glared at him and he realized that she was in love with him. He was confused and he sighed out as he wrapped his arms around her. They were in the Land of the Living and Asuna was suddenly rigid. Yhea stared at her in confusion and she whirled around.

"What are you sensing?" He asked.

"You do not?" She asked surprised.

"No." Yhea stated.

Asuna felt another being and it was not appearing. She was whirling around fast and Yhea was astonished he could not sense it. The former Shouten prince saw what was a black blur and then nothing but he realized she was gone.

* * *

Asuna struggled like crazy and snarled like a wild inu as Fabius sat her down. He had been around awhile enjoying life but he had realized who this female was and where he had met her. He could not resist taking her. He had also taken her from the company of one the Shouten creatures.

"Hello again after all these years for me and how many days for you femmina?" He asked lifting her a chin.

"How in the Kamis name did he not sense you?" She asked astonished.

"It is what I wished. I wanted you to sense me and you did. You know you understand serpent's tongue; how is it a mammal understands serpent's tongue?" Fabius asked amused.

"I have no clue how I understand. I understand Justinus. I have come to understand Amedeo and why have you not looked for your brother?" Asuna demanded.

"What if I do not want him found?" He asked bluntly.

"You bastard!" She snarled in anger.

"Because you obviously love him means I should? I mean he is my brother and family loyalty aside si but I see it this way, he has something I want. Why should I hasten his return when I intend to take what I want?" Fabius asked bluntly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he had her against a side of some old and ancient building. He lifted her leg and she stared at his face in anger.

"He had his chance with Valentina. He had our kind decimated for his cock and his heart. Perhaps I shall follow my elder brother's lead and take what I wish." He said leaning down and licking her lips.

"You are seriously disturbed if you think I will allow you to touch me after this little interaction!" Asuna said in absolute fury.

"Has Amedeo ever used our venom on you? Knowing him he would have been too cautious with a mammal. I am not so cautious." He said growling.

His arm shifted totally into a reptilian one and the smooth black scales moved. He had swiftly lifted her skirt of her flowing silk skirt and she was consumed. Her intake of breath was deep and as if she struggled for breath.

"I will look for him now as you deal with that lovely femmina." He said softly kissing her mouth.

"What did you do?" She asked unable to see straight.

"Let us just say I know succubus well. Your wraith is frantic. Let me ask you something; is the amor very fantastic si?" He whispered in her ear.

The sensation of his warm breath in her ear made her nerves react and she damn near screamed. He chuckled as he stepped back.

"Sayonara is it? Goodbye for now dear sister in law. I shall look for Amedeo and Gabrielus and I shall enjoy knowing that a mere slip of skin against yours will send you in orgasmic bliss." He said laughing.

Fabius shifted out and she was trying not to move. The basilisk venom was running amuck in her system and she was not seeing reality at all. Asuna stumbled forward and Yhea finally managed to find her. He made a noise as she fell in his arms and she cried out. He was concerned and confused as he phased her back to the Jing stronghold. He laid her on Lei's bed and she cried out again. It did not seem she was in pain but she her cries were numerous. Lei ran in and he stared at Yhea's back.

"What did you do to her?" He snarled.

"Not a damn thing you prick. Something grabbed her and now she is acting like this." He said in anger.

Shan Lao heard the yelling and he came in. He lifted his trained nose and he was surprised to smell the venom of a basilisk. He narrowed his eyes and both of his sons were pissed.

"Stop! It is basilisk venom. Has she found her basilisk husband?" Shan Lao asked in his gentle way.

"No." Yhea snapped.

Lei looked confused and he stepped back.

"I have never scented this before. I have never known him to use his venom on her." Lei stated.

"Curious." His father said kneeling near her.

Shan Lao was trying not to touch her too much because it was obvious it was overloading her nerves. She was gasping and moaning rather loudly as it was. He suddenly stared straight at Yhea but said nothing. His younger son knew and he suddenly stood up.

"It seems you two have this. I swore I was going to help her find him and I shall keep my word." He said hastily.

"Least you could do." Lei said under his breath.

"Lei stop now!" Shan Lao growled.

Yhea had enough and he whirled around. His fist connected perfectly with Lei's perfect nose and the older brother went down. The younger wraith stood by fuming and he stared at him. His older brother had a fuller mouth and by all Shouten standards was quite handsome. In fact Jing Lei Shi was gorgeous by all Shouten standards. Yhea looked enough like him but he felt like a mere shadow when he was next to him. Lei did not have the tr'Awnhi royal piercings that Yhea did but then Lei never had need of them he had scoffed.

"You are right Lei. I was a horrid jack ass but then so were you! You were guided by lies and hate the same as I was. Go ahead you arrogant fuck and continue to tell yourself you are so much better but I will give you a secret. I had her a long time ago. I had her before you even knew she existed!" He screamed.

Shan Lao sighed heavily and Lei's face contorted in rage. He stared at Yhea as the former prince went to phase out.

"You had better explain that meaning before I spill your guts right here, right now!" He said narrowing his black eyes.

Shan Lao stepped between his children and raised his hands. He was keeping an invisible barrier between them and Yhea stared at him with profound anger.

"It means I took her when I was after Eyal. You are such a simpleton. I was in Astana you idiot. I learned their games quite well." He scoffed.

"Yhea be quiet!" His father snapped.

"Oh right Father. Of course sir. You are just as much smitten with her as Lei is. You just have enough self control. You Lei are a hypocrite. You hand your own father up so that the woman you love may become more powerful. You use your own blood to strengthen your wife. We are just as screwed up as the tr'Awnhi but at least they are honest about it!" Yhea snarled as he phased out.

Lei was blushing hotly but he went to his wife who was bathed in sweat and she was in another reality.

"What did you sense Father?" Lei demanded.

"Nothing of import." Shan Lao lied.

"She is not here." His son said worried.

"She is within her own mind son. Basilisk can defeat empusae with extreme ease. We have to find the basilisk that did this." He sighed.

"Yhea is more belligerent then normal." Lei said in anger.

"Things are afoot. I have no idea at all his words and perhaps we should not ask. Maec is still alive and that frightens me. Your wife channeled Yhea at Astana and we all saw the devastation." He considered.

"Why should she channel him?" He said in sudden fury.

"Lei stop! She trusts that you will protect your own children and her other ones when they stay here. You two have that promise do you not?" Shan Lao asked.

"Yes and now I wish I did not make it! She is mine. I know what she had to do to free you but she is mine." He said staring at Shan Lao.

"I admire your devotion but do not expect her to be what she cannot be Lei. She is what she is." His sire stated flatly.

"She is what she is Father and I am a Shouten. Asuna is mine." He snapped.

Shan Lao was rocked by what he had discovered and he had to find Yhea. She could channel Yhea simply because they were tied. The Jing leader was stunned at how deeply that tie went and how much Lei seemed to love her. It was shocking to him to know how much both of them used to hate her. He sighed and he knew he needed to find the basilisk and soon or she could be driven mad.

Maec's injuries were bad and he was in absolute agony as he lay upon his bed. They had moved to the palace at Balkhash because nothing remained of Astana. Raganos was in the room and he was watching his great father suffer terribly. Maec was refusing to go into a death sleep and his eldest son was tired of waiting around.

"Father please!" He said in a low growl.

"No!" Maec snarled out.

"Do you wish for Aunt Sanra?" He asked.

"Tell that cunt to rot." Maec hissed as he rolled to his side.

The current king of the Kazak Shouten sighed and he walked along. It was high time he took some action and he had been cautious. He phased into Japan and he was in his true form. He had not seen her since her Danika had been hanging around and he needed to meet with the succubus but first he was going to see his in fact mate. Augusta was in the Western Palace and his heart clenched at her unreal beauty. He had to be extra careful to mask himself and she had not picked up on his presence yet. She was busy reading what seemed to be old myths and he wished to scoff. He appeared behind her and grabbed her arms painfully and phased in Hueco Mundo and the palace at Balkhash. She was furious and she turned on him in a second.

"Do not be stupid woman. You harm me then you harm yourself." He scoffed.

"Have you not figured out how much I do not like you?" Augusta said in hatred.

"You never gave this a chance. You allow your loyalties to lie with a filthy dog." Raganos sneered.

"I give you credit Raganos. You are a gorgeous whore. Most of the tr'Awnhi men are, are they not? Asuna tells me your own father is quite skilled with his bondage and masochism." She said with a curled lip.

He smirked and he grabbed her roughly. He dragged her to see his father and Maec was in fact suffering terribly.

"That is what your lovely whore child did. Now I am of a mind to make you suffer for killing our child but I did that already did I not?" He hissed in her ear.

"Asuna did that? Good girl!" Augusta clapped.

Maec came to enough to see a succubus of unreal beauty. He could see his eldest son snarling in her ear and it was obvious where his obsession got her eyes from. They had the same mouth and the same lovely neck. The mother had a beauty mark near her left eye and she had long, lush ebony colored hair. Maec motioned for Raganos to bring her forward and he could see her closer.

"Where is your lovely child?" Maec demanded in a weak tone.

"No idea. She has a much bigger brood then I do. Her empusae instincts are stronger then mine." Augusta shrugged.

"Why would your own child have stronger instincts then her own mother who is in fact more so then her?" he asked coughing.

"No idea wraith nor do I care. I am perfectly fine with loving her father and occasionally providing him a pup." Augusta said in a snippy tone.

Raganos tightened his grip on her neck and Maec could see how much his own child had it for this woman. He motioned for a guard to take Augusta and Raganos was not pleased at all.

"You said at one time her womb is weak?" Maec asked shaking violently in a fever.

"Yes. Father it matters not. I only wished to make her suffer." He said clenching his teeth.

"Since that Bastard was not your child and Teelis opened her thighs for my toy Shan Lao. You must have an heir just in case Raganos. Do not be stupid my boy. I need the bug. The bug is brilliant." He said falling back.

"You want the one known as Nobu?" Raganos asked.

"Yes. I like him. He is soft spoken and does not have much to say. I like a quiet corporeal." He said grimacing.

Raganos decided to fetch Nobu himself and he was in the hospital. There truly was no way to stop a Shouten from entering a place but once they became corporeal, they were just as vulnerable as any blood bag. He walked into Nobu's office and the funnel web was on the phone. He seemed upset and he was writing furiously.

"Tell him I will be there soon. No! If need be put her in a coma damnit!" Nobu said almost shouting.

The line went dead and Nobu looked confused. His hand was suddenly gripped painfully and he shouted. Raganos became corporeal and he sneered.

"You are needed again after what your delightful spouse did. Are you in the know?" Raganos asked snapping.

"I know some. To what do you refer?" Nobu asked jerking his hand back.

"She destroyed my palace and about killed my father. Now you are required to fix what the bitch did." He said in a hate filled tone.

"I am not really of the mind to help you. Say, why not go fuck yourself?" Nobu asked.

Raganos reached in and his hand went transparent. Nobu's heart was clenched painfully and he gasped as the wraith king squeezed.

"Truly you are more useful alive but honestly I will kill you. You are a blood bag and no more bug." He said in a sinister tone.

Nobu knew he would do it and he had been trying to make enough noise. Raganos phased out with him and they appeared back in Balkhash. Maec looked at him with fevered eyes and Nobu actually smiled.

"Keep smiling funnel web and I will see to it that your children die out permanently. Not even the empusae could save them. You have another son I am told." Maec said coldly.

"You bastard!" Nobu shouted.

"Practical. You see the more she shows me her powers the more I am determined I will have her. Such a creature must be contained for such a creature is surely a god born into a corporeal body." He said coughing up blood.

"I will help kill you!" The kumo healer said in absolute disgust.

"Shall I keep you here permanently? She adores you does she not? Do you have any clue what she did to secure your freedom last time? She whored herself out so that you would live. That tells me much. That tells me that you are someone very, very special to her and she will go utterly insane if something were to happen to her precious spider doctor. You should have seen her face when I said I had violated you." Maec taunted.

Nobu blanched and he realized what Asuna had done. Maec had made her vulnerable and he was furious with the wraith ruler for his head games.

"You will die at some point you know." Nobu said assessing the damage Asuna had wrought.

"You will figure a way to make me immune to that toxin her body produces." Maec demanded.

"There is nothing I can do for that. It is Dakkasou; it is akin and related to hydrochloric acid idiot. Even your belly has that acid within it." Nobu stated.

"I do not accept that her green toxin can have this effect on me! Not something as simple as acid will kill me!" Maec shouted.

"It is more then that and funnel webs are not immune to it. Silver inu are amongst the most toxic species of youkai in the world. Their toxin is the most noxious I have run across except for the Shouten but your kind's toxin is slower acting. The Dakkasou can normally eat a hole in you in minutes." Nobu said laughing.

"I am so glad you enjoy this." Maec hissed again as he sat up.

He grabbed Nobu's head of lush black hair and stared at his arachnid eyes.

"I will harm you to get to her. I will do whatever I have to. You would sacrifice yourself but not your children. You love your children and that is one of you spiders' weaknesses. You male arachnids are too easy." Maec sneered.

"And you wraiths are disgusting! You have progeny everywhere and yet you can just loose one?" Nobu asked in fury.

"Children serve a purpose do they not Raganos?" Maec asked.

"Yes Father." His eldest smirked.

"My own child understands. I have my favorites and it truly pissed me off when your buddy Naraku killed my Thei. Sindari also was my precious one and it really infuriates me that Hanaj has been polluted by you blood bags!" He snarled.

"You are sick." The kumo healer said with sickness rising in his gut.

"I told you; I am pragmatic. Last time you had such a stiff upper lip and said nothing. Now heal and say nothing." He snorted.

Nobu looked at the damage Asuna had done and she must have flooded Maec with every bit of poison her had body had built up. It was a testament to the wraith king's strength that he was not a pile of goo but his flesh in his physical state was rotting away. He mentally made a list of what he needed and he noticed another Shouten had come into the room.

"You will tell this man what you need now and he will retrieve it. If you require one of your talented children then so be it." Maec stated with his eyes closed.

"I do not need my son or daughter to deal with this. I know how to heal my mate's toxin." He snapped.

"How long have you been with her?" The Shouten demanded.

"I met her when my lord Ishin was going after Naraku. She was infectious and when she reunited the kingdom things happened." He said tightly.

"I hear rumors. I hear she lived before as a spideress." Maec prompted.

"Ayana." Nobu stated annoyed.

"Yes that was her name. It was said that she has either reunited in soul with her past mates or she has kept the same ones. So which one are you?" He asked flatly.

"Nagaharu." Kumo stated with anger.

"Do talk now spider. You will live a little longer." Maec stated refusing to show his agony.

"Ayana was a brown funnel web and I was a black funnel web. We had one son named Gaku Jouichi." He said tightly.

Maec opened his eyes and stared at Nobu curiously. The kumo healer continued to assess the nasty wound and he gave his list to the young Shouten errand boy.

"Your soul son was her heir." He said intrigued.

"I guess you could say that. He was her oldest so it only made sense. Gaku Jouichi was also a very powerful kumo in his own right." Nobu said in anger.

"Powerful hmm? Still around?" Maec asked curling his lip.

"No idea. He has been seen here and there." He snapped.

"Interesting." Maec stated.

"Right." He said beginning to clean away the rotted flesh.

"Watch it you eight legged freak!" The wraith king hissed in pain.

"Oh I am sorry did that hurt?" Nobu asked innocently.

The Shouten errand boy returned shortly and Raganos watched carefully. He saw the vial of Widow and he picked it up.

"Give him this now." Raganos demanded.

"You sure?" Nobu asked suppressing a smirk.

"Yes." He growled.

"Okay." He said as he plunged in a syringe.

Nobu proceeded to give Maec the pure Widow venom and the Shouten ruler suddenly relaxed completely. The kumo went about fixing him up and debreading the wound but he would need skin grafts and time to heal. Asuna had done a number on him and he would need at least a month to heal. In youkai terms that almost a year of what a ningen would need. He was proud as hell of his warrior mate and he had been on the phone with Jao. The Jing Clan had become quite modernized and they had become an extension of the family. His mind was buzzing and he wanted like hell to get to Asuna. She was in the midst of something and Jao had whispered that Lei and Yhea were fighting badly. Nobu knew her penchant for brothers and suspected she had taken Yhea too. Maec sat up a little and stared at Nobu with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do to me?" He snarled.

"Widow has the side effect of arousal on male Shouten. Nanami discovered it." Nobu stated smirking.

"You bastard!" Maec snarled.

"Father?" Raganos asked.

"Take him to room under heavy guard! I need privacy." He snapped.

Raganos dragged Nobu away and he realized he was prisoner. He sighed and he had no wish to be this particular Shouten's meal again. He was thrown into a room and left alone.

Maec was groaning as he withered on his bed. He was not in pain but in major need. Damn spider had enjoyed making him horny as hell. He refused to use Sanra at the moment and he truly wanted his obsession. He was too torn up to try and fight her but he had caught the spider's thoughts and she had tangled with something. Maec decided to take a chance and he phased out. He knew she would be with the Jing's and he was in his true form. He was fighting his horrid lust and all he wanted was to bury his face between her thighs as she screamed for him. What he found made him beyond furious and it was obvious she was in the midst of a fever. He could scent basilisk venom and he knew the stories of what the giant serpents could do to the sexual predators. He phased in and he stared down at her. He carefully picked her up and he stiffened when he felt Lei Jing in the door.

"You are a fool if you think you will take her." He said in a low tone.

"You are a fool if you think you will stop me." Maec stated with whitened eyes.

"I am half tr'Awnhi Uncle Maec. You really think I am afraid of you?" He said in heavy sarcasm.

"Well let me tell you of how she suffers little boy. She is trapped in her own mind and forced to endure an overload of sensations. She will eventually have no mind left to speak of. Basilisk are natural enemies of succubus and wraiths you idiot. Because they are few in number they are no issue but they can defeat us quite easily. You or your other idiots have no idea what you are doing." Maec scoffed.

"You two tried to kill each other!" Lei stated with hatred.

"I did not try and kill her. She tried to kill me. I just want to bed her like every other Shouten does." He said watching his nephew loose his temper.

Maec phased quickly and he knew right where the black basilisk king was. He would demand that he fix her and he was moving more slowly then normal. Drostan looked up from his troop reports to see the mammal and the Shouten and he rolled his eyes.

"You bring that thing here?" He asked in disgust.

"You are still torturing the basilisk?" Maec demanded.

"Of course. He has not died. Stupid bastard." He said leaning back.

"I need him for just a moment. I will not loose this woman." The wraith king said staring down Drostan.

"She is not worth all this wraith. You are a fool and living on borrowed time." The wyvern ruler said almost amused.

"You let me worry about my Gods and you worry over your revenge lizard." Maec snapped.

Drostan led him deep within dank caverns and they walked in. It was so cold that even Maec shivered. The basilisk had to be absolutely freezing. Amedeo was in his humanoid form and his own clothing in tatters. He stared at Drostan in hatred and his jaw dropped when he saw Asuna.

"One of your kind got a hold of her. I refuse to loose my obsession to your filthy scaly bastards. You will remove the toxin from her and die please." Maec stated coldly.

"Asuna." Amedeo said as his teeth chattered.

"Cannot be a big bad meanie without the sun can you?" The wraith asked laughing.

"I will help kill you si!" Amedeo said shaking violently.

"Oh Amedeo. Your tortures have just begun. You think this is bad?" Drostan chuckled.

"It matters not what I suffer. You do not have my son!" He snarled.

"No. Your girl here found him almost too quickly I might add wraith. You said he would not be found." The wyvern said clicking his teeth.

"She had help from a rather cunning little imposter." Maec snorted.

Amedeo scrambled over to Asuna as she was laid in front of him. He could scent the venom and he was enraged. He cut his own wrist and pressed it to her mouth and Maec watched curiously. Drostan was uncertain as to what he was doing and normally one would suck the venom out.

"Stop him wraith!" Drostan snapped.

Amedeo was being kept awake by magic means and it was horrid. Drostan was wearing heavy furs to keep himself warm and he was in agonies. Somehow Fabius was all over her and Amedeo was incensed. He released his venom in his blood and he released a noxious cloud around Asuna and himself. Drostan began coughing heavily and he snarled. He did not have much in the way of defenses at the moment and he was ashamed to say that he had been taken too easily. He had not fought simply because Justinus had been there. He had not thought and it had been stupid. Asuna's eyes opened and she would be able to function a little but he did not to suck the venom out. She saw his eyes and her face held sudden fury. She turned her head to stare at Maec and Drostan. Maec was not too stupid and he suddenly phased out.

"Coward!" Drostan snarled out loud.

Asuna began growling heavily and she was suddenly on Drostan snarling and spitting. Amedeo watched in anger at himself at his own stupidity. He watched his wife become her canine self and Drostan yelled out as she bit into him with her jaws. He shifted away and Asuna turned her crimson gaze to him. She turned back and staggered to him. She could feel the air and he had been imprisoned through natural means.

"How are they keeping you awake?" She asked stuttering.

"Magics I think or modern means. I have no idea. So cold femmina." He whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him and she held him a moment.

"Where are Tekeshi and Hana?" She asked.

"I hid them. I told Tekeshi not to show himself until he was certain it was safe. Apparently things have been bad." He said shivering violently.

"Damnit Amedeo! How could you have brought Justinus?" She asked in fury as she suddenly ported them to a Western onsen.

He fell into the water and he cried out in relief as his aching joints flared and pain erupted in his brain.

"I am sorry my femmina. I did not wish to be separated from him. Drostan showed up that day and I thought he was safer with me." He stated biting his lip.

"Well you thought wrong!" She hissed.

"I am sorry!" He yelled.

"And to think your idiotic notions put Hana in danger too!" Asuna growled.

"I feel badly enough femmina without your mouth! Why did Fabius have his venom in you?" Amedeo demanded.

"I found him whilst looking for you!" She said with narrowed eyes.

"Lay down so I may finish getting it out. It will rebuild in your system." He said as he waded through the hot water.

She knew what he needed to do and she laid down on the ground. Her mind was going quickly and Amedeo was furious. His brother had leached venom directly into her groin and he was shaking in anger. He sank his fangs and began drawing out the basilisk venom. He could taste her blood and it was so good to him and he had missed her so much. It seemed to take him forever to draw out the toxin and she was breathless by the time he was done. She had been mewling and groaning sweetly for him and he pulled himself out of the water. He leaned over her as she stared up at him.

"You let them take you as a sacrifice for our son." She said threading her hands in his hair.

"Si. You have no idea of how much I love that little boy femmina. He is my life now. He is everything I want. He reminds me of you." He said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Well Drostan seems quite pissed off now." She said.

"I believe he is planning something big. They are working closely with the Shouten on some things." Amedeo stated falling to his side.

"Maec came to take me again. Arrogant bastard." She said with narrowed eyes.

"What has happened?" Amedeo demanded.

"Much. I will tell it all later. You need more warmth and I wish for Nobu to see you." She said sitting up.

"Si." He nodded.

She took his hand and ported out to Tokyo.

Augusta was looking for any route of escape and finding none. She was furious and she stiffened when she felt Raganos in the door. She turned to stare at him in anger and a smirk graced his lips.

"You piece of shit wraith!" She snarled.

"Such sentiments Augusta." He stated as he neared her.

"Sesshomaru will find me and he will tear you limb from limb if I do not do it first." She said in hatred.

He grabbed her wrist in a brutal hold and jerked her to him. He held her jaw in a painful grip as he stared at her mouth.

"I feel you often you know. I feel when you climax for the animal." He said in a heavy breath.

"Know it is for him and it is often." Augusta retorted.

"Will dogs like to copulate do they not?" Raganos retorted in like.

"So do the Shouten." She snapped.

"Oh yes but we are much better at it. We are also better at servicing the likes of your kind succubus!" He stated shoving her away.

She made a contemptuous face and she watched him slowly and deliberately begin to remove his clothes. Augusta hated what he did to her and she also hated herself when she was near him. She had tried to be true to Sesshomaru since her indiscretions with the Byakko lord. His powers over her were complete because of what he had done to her and she backed up into the wall. He ripped open the blue silk she wore and bared her breasts. She tried to shove him off but he was in a mood. Raganos did not feel like humoring her and he wanted her to suffer. He suddenly threw her on the floor and she was ready to strike but he grabbed a handful of black hair and jerked her head back.

"I will have what I want Augusta." He said harshly.

He had never been like this and he was tearing her apart. She screamed as his claws gouged her and he did not wait. He slammed into her roughly and she was in pain. Augusta realized he was raping her and she was attempting to fight him off.

"I have tried to show you feeling and love woman. Now I show you fury and pain. When I am done with you then I shall have my father show me how to separate us forever!" Raganos stated as he brutalized her.

Augusta only screamed once or twice until her mind shut down. She had been too used to this as a child and when he was finished he just left her there. He was disgusted with himself but he had no use for a female who acted just like Teelis. He hated the memory of his dead wife and wished he knew what she had done. He would have killed her personally and then Yhea. He walked in to check on his sire who was laid up on his bed looking peevish.

"The wyvern are idiots. They are useless beasts Raganos. Why in the Gods name did you make a pact with them?" He growled.

"At the time it seemed prudent. What happened?" He asked.

"They had not killed the basilisk. They were going to freeze the big lizard to death. What is with these corporeals?" He asked shaking his head.

"They are unoriginal. The silver haired wench?" His son asked curling his lip.

"Escaped with the serpent. I am in no shape to face her full on. She has some nasty abilities but she is hot." Maec chuckled.

"I have given up on the mother. I will take a child from her body but I want my bond severed so that I might kill her." Raganos stated in anger.

"Nveid knew how to do it. You notice he passed away and the Iyo girl did not?" His father chuckled.

"How is it possible? We are told it is impossible." His eldest stated.

"Nothing is impossible Raganos. Never accept no and never accept the physical world. There is always something beyond. Answers can be sought and if met with resistance then seek a magical answer." Maec shrugged.

"I would have never known." He stated.

"Ah yes well your mother was such a good heart. She tried to keep you all away from power hungry ways as she put it." He laughed with genuine mirth.

"Did she know of your desire for this female?" His son asked curiously.

"I kept your mother and her sister in the dark about much. Why should they know of my fantasies? They provided for my kingdom. Asuna shall provide for my appetites." He said darkly.

A smirk played upon Raganos's face and he nodded. He actually wanted to see his father end up killing her. It seemed there was a lot he had never known and it seemed there was much he did not want to know.

Nobu was patching up the Western Lady and he was horrified at the brutal rape of her body. She was staring at the ceiling and she said nothing. He was gentle and she turned her light brown eyes to his.

"Did he?" She whispered.

"Hai my lady. I am so sorry." Nobu said taking her hand.

"Then kill it Nobu! I do not want it!" She snarled suddenly.

His mouth went dry and Augusta stared at Raganos in the door.

"You touch her to abort my legitimate heir spider and it will be the last thing you do." He said in a cold tone.

"This thing will be a monster just like you!" She hissed.

"You will be dead Augusta so have no worries." He said smirking.

She surged up and was suddenly in front of the current wraith ruler. He grabbed her throat and her eyes were red. Maec was actually behind Raganos and he stepped into the room. Augusta was in a fury as she stared at father and son.

"Mother and daughter share tempers. Listen succubus and listen well, you will be given an opportunity to change your tune but if not, you can die upon the birth of this child. I will personally see to it." He said smiling.

"And I will personally see to it that Asuna will lay waste to you! She is stronger then you! I met my grandmere and she is an ekimmu. I will appeal to her someway. I will rein the ancients down on you!" She snarled.

"Oh please! How do you think I am here? I am on the same path of evolution that your sweet girl is. I have the Gods ear stupid woman. They hear those that venerate them and offer up to them sacrifice. I unfortunately am not a Jing and I do not control the slip stream as they do but I am still Shouten and I can still traverse the eras. Odd creatures we blood drinkers are." He said smirking as he ran fingers through her black hair.

She shrank back from his touch and Maec looked over at Nobu. He appraised the spider and a smile spread on his face.

"What do you think we give Aunt Sanra a gift?" He asked.

"We should not waste the healer my lord." Raganos stated in hushed tones.

"Too true. She would probably kill him. Although I think I would enjoy watching as Sanra used him." He said smiling.

"That is your thing." Raganos said looking away.

"Yes." Maec laughed.

Raganos released her throat and he suddenly left. Maec looked back and he crossed his arms.

"It really seems as though my boy loves you. Why I will not understand. You are very beautiful I admit but you are not her." He said turning her jaw.

"You are disgusting!" Augusta hissed.

"Yes and vile and evil. Your lovely progeny goes on and on the same way. It is a bore really. Oh spider I think you should know that another Shouten has seen fit to take her. Perhaps you should keep better track of her." He said sneering and then left shutting the door behind him.

Augusta and Nobu looked at each other as things seemed bleak.

Asuna was at the hospital and she could not fathom the stupidity of the wraiths. She could smell Raganos all over Nobu's office and Amedeo was being seen by Nanami. She called on Bihua and she increased the guard on the hospital and Sendai. She also called Yuudai to find out her mother was missing. She was fixing to loose her damn head and she was pissed off yet again. She called on the elite inu soldiers and she would start hunting them down she decided. She ported to her Tokyo penthouse and she began dressing carefully. She knew Maec was weak at the moment and she would strike now. She ported to Britain and she was looking around the mansion. She had sent Kensei a text message and begged him and the Vizards to get with Amedeo and find Tekeshi. She had said she had some hunting to do. Her mind was humming and she was grabbed by Lei. She started and she stared at him.

"You are jumpy." He stated smoothing back her hair.

"Hai. I am sorry. Amedeo has been found and we can thank Maec for that." She said in a nasty tone.

"What are you planning? I am assuming the basilisk took the venom out." He said holding her.

"Hai he did. I found his half brother Fabius in the past. They apparently had a rivalry." She said in disgust.

"I see. You are good at that." Lei snorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asuna asked in anger.

"Finding brothers. Do not get defensive. I have missed you and you have been running around with Yhea. I have missed my wife!" He said getting angry too.

"He has been assisting me Lei. He did wrong me!" She said in her rising anger.

"Yes he did. He wronged you terribly and he offends me!" He said cupping her face in his hands.

The kiss he gave her was devastating and her knees buckled. He had to hold her up as he continued to shatter her right there. Lei knew he was good with his lips and she was moaning non stop as he made her toes curl and his need evident. He wrenched his mouth from hers and he was breathing heavily in her ear.

"I know Yhea wants you. He does not have to say it but it is evident. He cannot have you the way I do. He never will. Perhaps we should have stayed enemies Asuna but I will make myself Naraku's friend if I must. I will ingratiate myself to those you love most and I will make myself so much apart of you that you will never be away from me." Lei stated heavily.

Shivers ran down her spine and he shocked her when he lifted her up right there and sat her on a side board. They were in the in between and he only moved certain clothes. He only slid within her and he held her tightly as he continued to breathe heavily in her ear.

"Lei our bed." She moaned softly.

"No." He snapped harshly.

"Lei!" She growled.

"Now! This now." Lei rasped as he moved suddenly.

She was breathless and her eyes rolled back. He was being his brazen self as he dominated her and took her with harsh passion. He reached up one hand and angled her jaw and claimed her mouth. He did his sinful things with his mouth while he continued to move his member within her center. The force of her completion and the suddenness of it shocked Asuna and she screamed into his mouth. He growled and continued on. She felt his aura and it was full of rage. She knew this was what Lei had wanted. He had wanted Yhea to see him take her. She groaned and he would not stop. He wrenched his lips from hers and he breathed hard.

"You may leave brother. I am with my wife!" Lei yelled rather loudly.

Yhea actually caught her eyes for a second and the anger that was reflected in his black orbs made her wince. He phased out suddenly and she tried to shove Lei off.

"That was cruel!" She snarled.

"No! It was right." He snapped.

He phased them to their bedroom and he phased within her. She screamed out as it became a blur to her. She was jerking on the bed and it was a frenzy as his jealousy was being communicated. She screamed out again as she passed out.

Asuna came to and she was shaky. She was starving and she figured the least Lei could do was give up some blood. She leaned over his naked form and sank her fangs into his chest. He came awake and rested his hand on the back of her head.

"Love it when you do that." He mumbled.

She lifted her head and stared at him in anger and lust. He smiled softly and pulled her flush.

"Care to share?" He grinned.

"Not right now. I am pissed at you." She snapped.

"You will get over it." Lei smiled.

"You had better be glad I like you wraith." Asuna growled.

"Yes you like me. You like my body and my wiles. I know you like how I kiss you but I did not kiss you properly last night. Shall I tell you how I loved to take my male partners?" He smirked.

"Do tell." She snapped.

He rolled them and she landed on her back and he spread her thighs. He began to nip her inner thighs and she lifted her head a little and watched as he slowly reached her center. She had to shut her eyes as he began to torture her with his rather talented tongue. Her legs shook as he continued to lick and suckle her with abandon. He slipped his elegant fingers within her and she cried out for him. He lifted his sensuous lips for a moment as she was moaning for him.

"This is a perfect sight. I wish Hanaj was well. I wish he could ravish your lips and breasts as I did this. I know he feels this somewhere in his death sleep so we must make you pass out again." He grinned.

"Lei. Stop teasing me." She whined.

"You promised me another child." He whispered.

"Not good time." She moaned.

"I know. Never a good time but Maec is badly injured this time. We have a plan we Jings. Say yes. Say you will give me another." He said as he slipped another finger.

He was manipulating her and she was going to scream yes. He was doing to her what she had done to him when she forced their binding. He was stroking her dually and doing just enough to get her crazed.

"Lei please. Please." She moaned.

"Just say yes my beloved. One little word." He smirked as he kissed her belly.

"Wrong! You are wrong for this Shouten!" She snarled.

"So were you when you bound us but I shall be forever grateful. You gave me the best orgasm ever." He smirked licentiously.

"Lei! Damnit please. Oh Kamis so close. Please, please!" She snarled as she broke out into a sweat.

"But my darling I want what I want." Lei whispered then licked her swollen clit.

She groaned and he then lightly sucked on it. She began nodding emphatically and he smiled widely. He pulled back his hand and she snarled again. Lei moved up her body and peppered her glistening skin with gentle kisses as he slowly pushed into her aching center. He pulled a pillow from the other side and pushed it up under her hips. She realized dimly how serious he was and she groaned out. He made sure to keep himself slow and to rotate his hips. He wanted her to fall away and beg him. Lei wanted his wife to beg him over and over. Asuna was loosing her cohesion quickly and he was causing her inner nature forth but he knew what he was doing. Their bodies moved perfectly as his own voice was lost in soft groans. Her claws tore his back up and he gloried in it and he felt her trap his physical self. He had counted on it and he began to drive himself deeper and harder.

"Lei!" She said in a breathless way that made his heart nearly stop.

She sank her fangs into his juncture and his end was instant. She was trembling under him as she trembled in her own completion. Lei fed slowly and she felt languid and he took what he needed and fell to his back. Asuna was in shock at him and she was still trembling.

"You look delicious all sated. Please stay for a little while." He murmured as he closed his eyes.

Asuna knew he was trying to ensure that she did indeed carry and she did wait a little while. He fell into a deep sleep and she ported to the shower. She cleaned up and she went in search of Yhea. He had been angry and betrayed when he had looked at her. He was no where to be found and she closed her eyes. She was using their binding and she knew he was in Hueco Mundo. She touched his thoughts and they were volatile. He appeared suddenly and his eyes were pure white.

"What?" He said in a near howl.

"Yhea stop please." Asuna said trying to touch him.

"I know how it is between you two but to have shoved in my face? He is going to show me my place? Shall I be cruel to him Asuna? Shall I?" He said in a raised voice.

"No. He is being an ass. Yhea I need you right now." She said in a soothing tone.

His aura was pulsing and she could feel it powerfully. She held his face between her palms and released her yoki. His eyes were still milky and she knew he was in a rage. He jerked her to him and shoved her jaw to the side. Yhea was in a rage like he was when he had harmed her. He sank his fangs so hard into her juncture as to leave a massive scar. She cried out in pain and in pleasure as copious amounts of blood spilled from the wound. Her shirt was becoming stained red with her blood and she gasped a little in pain as he released his toxin in his bite.

"You can do that?" She asked in sudden hurt.

Yhea pulled back and his eyes were black again. They were narrowed and he traced her lips with his claws.

"Shouten have our toxin glands in our claws and in the back of our throats. It is easier to use with our claws." He said watching her face.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"What you did to me. I made my own mark on you and I made it visible to all Shouten. My hiebie will be tasted and scented by any other Shouten. Tell Lei to fuck himself." Yhea said stepping back.

"I am the inu remember? I am the one who is supposed to mark things." Asuna snorted.

"Cute. Now what is it you need my help with?" Yhea asked in a sour tone.

"I intend to go against Maec now." She said flatly.

"Are you nuts?" He snapped.

"No. He is weak and he has Nobu. I would rather my kumo mate back and Raganos has my mother." She said crossing her arms.

"Lei is doing what?" He asked.

"Sleeping." Asuna said rolling her eyes.

"Oh I see. Sure. I will come and be your errand boy. I will put my life on the line so he can sleep after he made love. Do I get to play too after I am done bloodying myself?" He asked in sarcasm.

She slapped him and she turned on her heel. Yhea followed her and she raised her finger in an obscene gesture. A smirk graced his lips and he suddenly grabbed her hand. He sucked the finger into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

"Yhea!" She gasped.

He released her appendage and clutched her belly. He breathed in her ear as he did so and she was fighting her hormones.

"I know what he did. I have sharper senses then he does it seems. I want Maec to know your belly is full with my seed. I want Lei to know too. I want to see both of their faces when they find out. Your belly will grow full with my child and these breasts will become full for my child. I will watch as you give me exactly what I want and I will take over and over. We are bound in blood my beautiful empusae." He said licking her lobe into his mouth.

She was stunned by his words and he suddenly phased them out to the second biggest palace in Kazakhstan. He looked around Balkhash with disdain and she had a smile on her face.

"You know them so well." She whispered.

"Yes too well. Kiss me first." He stated.

She turned and he crushed his lips to hers. It was heady and where Lei was just damn sinful; Yhea poured pure emotion into it. He crushed her hair in his hands and ground her body into his. She was moaning against him and he was loosing it quickly. He pulled himself back and kept his forehead pressed to hers.

"I will find Maec. Find your spider and your mother. You let me deal with him okay? Promise me." He demanded.

"Hai." She said absolutely breathless.

"Okay. Channel me but do not cripple me." He said running his hands more through her hair.

"Okay." She nodded.

Yhea released her and she ported out. He pulled himself together and got a cocky look on his face. He ported inside the palace and he found the biggest chambers and he phased right in. He sat on a chaise and Maec was immediately sitting up. He stared at the younger man and fury passed his features.

"You sorry little bastard." The ruler said.

"Oh well. Did you like how I fucked her?" Yhea asked.

"I have done better." Maec snorted.

"Oh I did much better. She begged me. Of course I am that good but then all Jings are that good." He taunted.

"Oh I know Jings are that good. I had your father remember boy?" The Shouten king retorted.

Yhea's face clouded in anger and Maec smirked.

"Yes. He was sweet to plunder but then you remember the torture. I do not remember you much. You were sheltered by your whore mother." He said watching the younger male's face.

"Yes, she did try to keep me from your demented self and no, she was not a whore. She only offered him relief a couple of times. I was a product of pity yes but at least I am truly a Jing and not some filthy tr'Awnhi." Yhea said growling.

"Disgusting. Well I would have had you killed. I am assuming my delicious little enemy is here some where? She is all better? She sent you to play with me so she could get her spider and mommy?" Maec said sneering.

"I came of my own accord. You seriously think I am afraid of you?" Yhea said.

"You bound yourself to her so I guess I will find out." He said.

The Shouten ruler appeared behind Yhea and the former prince ducked. He punched Maec in the stomach and he had to roll. He was much better then expected and he had to duck his morphed limb several times. Yhea felt a blade go through him and he looked back to see Raganos and he had not counted on his adopted father. Hate filled the current king's features as he watched the young man that he had called son fall.

"How dare you show yourself here pretender. Your presence offends and your blood pollutes." Raganos said with utter contempt.

"Please. It was easy to dupe you idiot." Yhea sneered.

Maec in the back of his mind had to agree but he crossed his arms as his son dealt with him.

"I guess I shall go look for my dinner now." Maec smirked in a delighted mood.

Yhea actually grew a little panicked and the wound in his side was not serious and Asuna would not let it deter her. He did not have to wait long when he heard major explosions and felt horrendous yoki. He also felt himself drained and took the opportunity to grab Raganos's leg and flood him with kemuri. His former father went down and he rolled as he phased out. He appeared near Asuna and she was bloodied. He saw Maec was bloodied too.

"What did you do to her?" Maec snarled at Yhea.

"She is my wife! What do you think I have done with her?" He snapped.

"She is mine!" He said in a terrific snarl.

"Like hell I am yours. You are mine to kill." Asuna retorted.

"How dare you continue to open your legs for any other Shouten." He stated with a hoarse and dangerous tone.

Maec actually lost his form and became his ash form. Yhea grabbed Asuna and went to phase with her. Maec slammed him with a pillar of kemuri through several windows and he then turned to Asuna. She was showing up with small cuts and she cursed.

"You should not bind you stupid woman. Marry maybe but bind? You are foolish but I will fix it!" The beast stated.

She went to release her yoki and he grabbed her with his massive ash like hands. Pain unlike she had ever known erupted in her brain and she went to her knees. Maec halfway transformed and pulled her to his lips. Instead of a kiss; he breathed in. She fell to the ground and he stalked to Yhea. The younger man was gasping for breath as his lungs burned.

"I have to separate you from her or she will die. You are worthless boy and I will have you know that I will rip your spawn from her womb." Maec stated as he phased his hand into Yhea's chest.

He needed the blood from the heart itself and Yhea choked. Maec had it cupped in his hand and he stalked back to Asuna. He sat her up and began a very old incantation in a dead tongue. Nveid had done the basic way to separate a bound Shouten couple. He was doing the same concept but amplifying it by magic. He made her drink the blood of Yhea's heart and he waited. When she did not expire he touched her and phased out to her spider. Yhea on the other side of the palace was in agony unlike he had ever known. The pain in his lungs and his chest was nothing compared to the void in his soul. He used what he had left of his strength and phased to his father in Britain. He fell at Shan Lao's feet and blessedly passed out.


	92. Chapter 94

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Very Naraku family centric chapter. Hibari faces the past and confronts the present. Both Hibari and Byakuya have to face the realization of who he was. Naraku in arrogance gets taken in by Sanra. Asuna and Shan Lao make a very bold rescue of Nobu and Augusta. Asuna and Sanra face off and the Shouten princess lets hate get the better of her. Maec actually saves her at the point of almost being defeated. The Sahen reach out to the corporeal and Nanami meets Taev Sahen again. The tarantula brothers come home to reconcile with Chikara with a summit starting. Asuna is able to figure out a little of Maec's secrets and helps Yhea to recover and Sanra delivers Naraku a very nasty blow along with Hibari in revenge for Byakuya. I am sorry this took so long to get out. I have again been traveling with the Easter holiday. Thank you for reading and as always I love to hear from you!

Memories of a Forgotten Past

Hibari was watching was amounted to be the lands of the Shouten. She felt rage boil in her veins that she had not felt in a very long time. She felt the rage that she used to have when she was young. She felt like her warrior self again. She knew she needed to get herself together because Arturo had Riea. Her baby had been stolen and she had briefly seen Ryunosuke. Hibari had asked him to go to his family for now. She had begged him for time to figure herself out. He had wept and kissed her hands; she hated herself and she realized she did not deserve such a good man. Memories of Byakuya were bothering her and his coldness. She knew it had been him who had held her but she did not understand. She was contemplating her existence as Shan Lao stepped in.

"You truly need to acclimate." He said gently.

"I did not ask for this." She said in an angry tone.

"I know child but it has happened. You can accept it or you can perhaps see if Kaimei will turn you Tomoshibi." Shan Lao said.

"But I would still be wraith?" Hibari snarled.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I need to freely get into Hueco Mundo right now but I will consider the Light wraith thing later. I need to get my Reia back." She said standing.

"You go against a Vasto Lordes?" He asked.

"He is half Shouten. I know you need tend your son. I am a big girl Shan Lao. Tend your family and I will tend mine." She said suddenly phasing out.

Hibari had phased into the deserts around Los Noches and she intended to hunt down Arturo. Anger possessed her soul and she was sensing a familiar presence. She frowned as she neared closer and she saw a dark skinned Arrancar talking down to Kuchiki. She watched in fascination as her ex brother in law moved in the blink of an eye. She saw his body language and he stiffened ever so slightly. Hibari backed away and went to phase away. He was in front of her in a blink of an eye and she gasped.

"Captain Kuchiki." She said in a breathy tone.

"Miss Matsuda." He said in a cold tone.

"I was not trying to bother you. I am searching for an Arrancar who took my child." She said wringing her hands.

"Indeed?" He said in a bored tone.

"You know you are an asshole! I daresay you think your shit does not stink and you need a servant to wipe your ass!" She snarled.

"This discourse serves no purpose and your insults are because of your worthless death. As far as my waste; it is foul as anyone's but I do not see a need to wade in it like your own family does." He said in a frigid tone.

"How do you know of what happened to me?" She demanded.

"I was the one who told you of your death Miss Matsuda." He said flicking his grey eyes over her.

"No you did not. It was; never mind, it was not you. I know who it was." Hibari said with narrowed eyes.

"Why should I lie?" He asked affronted.

"Because you hate Mizuki and you hate my father for whatever reason! He never did anything to you and you are an ass!" She snapped turning on her heel.

"Your sire is offensive. His mere presence is offensive and you should not be so quick to defend such a monster Miss Matsuda. How many innocent people did he kill in his quests? The hanyou did away with anything and anyone that somehow became in his way. You are a fool if you think otherwise." Byakuya said lifting his elegant chin.

His deep masculine tones were getting to her and she took a step closer to him. He just stared coolly at her and he was standoffish. Hibari narrowed her eyes and she stepped right in front of him.

"Byakuya?" She asked in a shaky tone.

"It is Captain Kuchiki, Miss Matsuda. I have enough breeding to acknowledge you." He said narrowing his eyes.

"It cannot be! You cannot be! You would not be so hateful to me!" She said clutching her chest.

"What do you speak of?" He asked raising his ebony brow.

"You are not him! You are a bastard!" Hibari snarled as she suddenly shoved him.

Byakuya could not believe that she had actually shoved him as if he was a child. His uniform was now dusty from the desert sand and he stared up at for a moment before he stood in one elegant movement. A flash passed his mind's eye and he stared at her more closely.

"Do not touch me again." He said and he turned on his heel.

Hibari lost her temper and she shoved him hard. He moved in his blinding speed and his hand was around her throat.

"I have lost everything Kuchiki. I see you and I swear I see his face but he was something and he was real! He was not some aloof, stick up his ass creep!" She screamed.

"Your problems are not mine youkai and I have issues that I need deal with. My wish is that I had never met your sister, the whore! I never imagined you were one." He stated blinking.

Tears sprang to her eyes and the bloody fluid slowly fell down her cheeks. The sight disturbed Byakuya greatly for some reason and he stepped back. He shunpoed away and she stood there sobbing.

Byakuya was in his bedroom in an elaborate yukata. He stared at the fire as it burned and his grey eyes were closed as he meditated. His mind was not calming and he could not get her face out of his head. He tried to center himself more but the more he thought about the damanable youkai family the angrier he became. He refused to show his feelings but Mizuki had made his blood boil and now this younger sister was making him feeling out of sorts. He wanted to sneer when he thought of Naraku and actual hatred filled his veins. He had utter disdain for Aizen but he had burning hatred for the hanyou. He stood up slowly and his feet made no sound on the tatami mat floors. He hated that he had to share his son Yuji with the whore he called his ex-wife. He lifted his noble head and his full head of black hair was unbound and free of his kenseikan. He acted unlike himself around these individuals and that disturbed him. He was curious and he was wondering about the sister. He made a decision and he decided to see his child. Byakuya was later in the land of the living. He was in gigai and in the dread apartment building of Mizuki. He rang her bell and made sure to wear a haughty expression. Karu answered and the kumo was surprised.

"Captain Kuchiki! You are here to see Yuji? I was not aware that you had him this week?" Karu said scratching his head.

"I was here and I assumed you could be flexible." He said coldly.

"Of course. Mizuki is at the office but I can let you take him for a little while." He said stepping aside.

"When is she not at the office?" Byakuya asked pointedly.

"Look Kuchiki, you all tried. Really but you have to understand her and apparently you could not." Karu stated.

"I had assumed that perhaps she could have stayed true to you and me. That was expecting too much from the daughter of such a vile, filthy beast such as Naraku." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Leave him out of it." The kumo prince sighed.

"You are a fool." The Sixth Squad captain said in a steel tone.

There was another knock on the door and Karu shook his head. He opened it and there was Ryunosuke holding Riea. Karu was in shock and let him in.

"By the Kamis what happened?" He asked the dragon.

"Hibari showed up with her. She was torn up badly Prince Karu. I feel helpless! She was so weak she could not stay here. I quit being a houshi because I found the love of my life and now I have lost her. She made me promise to look after her when she could not. How can I raise our child without her?" He asked clenching his teeth.

"Iyo was stronger for awhile. I wish I could tell you. Perhaps Soren or Renshu can help you." Karu said feeling for his brother in law.

Byakuya clenched his teeth and the name Renshu came up.

"My son, please kumo." Byakuya said in his most cold voice.

"Whatever Kuchiki. Be right back." He sighed.

Karu went into the nursery and came back with his step son. Yuji saw his father and bowed properly and took his hand.

"Goodbye Chichi Karu." Yuji said in his most formal tone.

"Bye sweet boy. I'll tell Haha you are with your Chichi." He said kissing his forehead.

"Yessir." He said with a bowed head.

Byakuya approved of his son's actions and went about going back into Soul Society. He looked over at the young boy who had the crescent moon but otherwise looked like a Kuchiki.

"Explain to me about your Aunt Hibari." He said staring ahead.

"She was killed by a Shouten my lord. It is really quiet as Jii-chan Naraku is said to have gotten furious. Haha and Aunt Bari were both said to be crying." He said in a very grown up way.

"Why?" Byakuya asked staring at his only child.

"I was there with Karu sir. Aunt Bari kept saying she had to save him. She told Haha that she had to save the detachment. His name was the same as yours my lord." Yuji stated thoughtfully.

"Your aunt said this?" he asked.

"Yessir. I know not what it means but Haha and Aunt Bari were most distressed about it." He shrugged.

"You will return to the estate and you will begin your studies. Ask Rukia to please see to your toilette and dinner." He commanded.

"As you wish my lord." He said bowing deeply.

"You do the name Kuchiki proud my son. You make me proud." He said touching his shoulder.

"I love you Father." Yuji said barely above a whisper.

"As I you. Go on." He nodded.

The head of the Kuchiki clan was deep in contemplation and he returned to the land of the living. He had no idea why he was so curious but he was determined to see Hibari.

Arturo had been hard as hell to fight but she had left him a bloody puddle on the ground in Hueco Mundo. She could not bring herself to ask Ryunosuke to let her feed from him and she had found a no one Arrancar and had ended its existence. She was feeling her former ruthlessness returning and she was angry and she was reeling badly. She was wandering Tokyo and she knew she looked afright but she did not care. She saw him first and he was in his shinigami form. She felt her lip curl and she stalked up to him and slapped him. His face remained impassive as he eyed her coolly yet again.

"Why was the hanyou so angry with you?" He asked.

"None of your business! We are bloody youkai remember?" Hibari hissed.

"Do not be foolish and answer me. You know I must already know something." Byakuya stated.

"The hanyou as you call him is my father! He sired me jerk! You think you are so much better then he is? You have no idea what his life has been!" She said in fury.

"I am not familiar with the hanyou? He murdered without thought Miss Matsuda. He took whatever he wished and wiped out innocents. He murdered…" He said in his elegant way but trailed off.

"Oh who do you supposedly know that he murdered?" She scoffed.

Confusion hit him but it did not show. Emotion was not meant to be shown but he was again seeing flashes. He wanted to hold his head and try to see what it was he was experiencing. He just knew he hated the hanyou with a passion. He knew he killed those that had been important and it made his noble head hurt to think that Mizuki and this onna venerated him.

"He killed innocents. She did not wish to die but he had her face them anyway. He squeezed the life from her heart as if it was nothing and he saw to it that sacrifices made were meaningless. He was killed anyway." He said in a haunted tone.

Hibari's face blanched and she knew of what he was speaking. He was being cryptic because she did not even think he knew what he was saying. She was instantly in front of him and he tried to step back.

"Do not touch my person." He said in a cold tone.

"Byakuya? Look at me please. Please look at me!" Hibari begged suddenly.

He stared at her coldly and she reached up a shaking hand to run over his lips. His lip tried to curl in distaste but he was hit with familiarity.

"What the hell? How in the hell? You were but this is not possible!" She whispered in an agonized tone.

"I am a shinigami Miss Matsuda." Byakuya said as if she was stupid.

"NO!" she whimpered.

She grabbed his hands suddenly and he was offended that she dare touch him. Her tears fell again and she threaded one hand in his lush black hair and pulled him against her body. Byakuya was fixing to shove her off but again was hit with heat that scorched his soul.

"What manner of yoki is this?" He demanded.

"It is not." She said in almost a heady whisper.

"Miss Matsuda this is unseemly…this is not proper…" He stated as she pulled his lips to hers.

His rational mind was screaming to stop this insanity. He had enough of this cursed family but she felt too familiar and her kiss became too deep. He crushed her body to his as he took over the need to feel. Hibari moaned sweetly in his mouth as his hand held the back of her silver head. Byakuya crushed her painfully to him as their lips devoured the other. His words and his actions were not matching up and it registered very dimly in the back of his mind that he was indeed a shinigami and he had lived another life. Mizuki had been wild but Hibari felt right. She felt slight in his arms and Senbonzakura was digging into her skin. He could taste her tongue as she ran it over his teeth and sucked hard on his own tongue. He released a long groan as their bodies became wet with perspiration and need. He suddenly released her and she stepped back. Their eyes were both a little wild as they stared at each other.

"Hibari." He whispered in a voice unlike his own.

"Byakuya." She said in a whimper.

He jerked her to him and he stared at her pixie like face and he just as suddenly his face became hard and patrician again. He was gone and she blinked as she stood there in shock. She could not fathom that it was her Byakuya. She could not fathom that the mischievous youkai detachment that had become her lover had become this cold hearted jerk. She had defied her father completely and Byakuya had become everything to her. There had been many times they would steal time and they had found an abandoned castle in the past. They would make love and the stare at the other. She always told him he was too pretty to be a boy. He laughed at her; he told her she was just too beautiful. Away from her father and away from the Shikon no Tama crap, he was normal and he was wonderful. She shut her eyes as bloody tears leaked from her eyes. It made no sense that he should be a ningen shinigami. She phased back to Britain and she fell upon the bed and sobbed.

Asuna was nauseated and weak but she was awake. She was up and she saw Nobu. He cried out in relief as he checked on her and she hugged him tightly.

"He hurt you pretty badly but you are going to be okay. The babes are okay too but Suna, I know this bastard's mind. He intends to take them out." He said holding her face.

"No." She whimpered.

"Raganos raped your mother. We have to get out of here." He said looking around.

"What did he do to me?" She asked holding her chest.

"Asuna pull it together." Her healer mate commanded.

She stood and she had powerful manacles on her wrists. Nobu went to the windows and he looked down.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Let us just say there are those here that really do not like the status quo. Some of the Sahen have heard of who you were and they are incensed. I have some connections with mainland arachnids and some Sahen Shouten are going to get you out of here now. Maec plainly said he will not kill me. Torture me hai but not kill me." Nobu said shuddering.

"I will not leave you." She cried.

"You must for now. Damnit Asuna, this is it for now. Okay? He will kill your babes and I cannot help you right now. The Sahen will deliver you to the arachnids here in Central Asia. Bye my dearest." He said quickly kissing her.

Moments later she saw two male Shouten with brownish hair phase in and they stared at her in awe. She blinked and she nodded to Nobu. They phased out with her and they appeared somewhere else.

"They will know you are gone and quickly. Another one of our brothers has knocked out the spider." The tallest Sahen explained.

She saw the deep shadows and she gasped when she saw a familiar face emerge from the jungle. Kiet bowed low before her and the Shouten disappeared. He stood straight and he gave her a wan smile.

"Prince Kiet?" She asked shocked.

"Yes Lady Asuna. You made quite the impression on me in my youth." He smiled.

He had turned out devastatingly handsome and her mouth was dry. His navy eyes narrowed when he saw her manacles and he looked angry. His blue hair was still long but cut very modern. She was having a hard time thinking straight and he looked up at her.

"May I ask a blunt question my lady?" He asked.

"Please." She said softly.

"Did you intend to blow my poor young mind?" He teased.

Asuna laughed and he had developed a sense of humor. He took her arm and he ported them via a shoki cloud. They appeared in Japan and she sighed in relief. She was furious that the manacles were on and he looked around with interest.

"So this is Sendai." He said looking around.

"Hai." She nodded.

She yelled for Naraku and her hanyou mate came out along with Ishin. He looked relieved and Ishin looked over at the obvious tarantula. He bowed low and Ishin nodded.

"I was asked to assist through channels by healer Nobu sir. I am Prince Kiet of the Cobalt Blues." He said with deep respect.

"Truly?" Ishin asked as he came around.

Naraku was tinkering with the manacles and he grew irritated. Suddenly tentacles erupted and he ripped them apart with sheer strength.

"That is one way brother but next time try not to rip our mate to pieces." Ishin said in annoyance.

"She needs to be ripped to pieces. Where is Nobu?" Naraku demanded.

"He sacrificed himself so I could get out. Now we will storm in and get him." Asuna stated.

"Like hell you will!" Ishin snapped.

"Excuse me?" She asked raising a brow.

"Shan Lao was here. He told what happened." Naraku said growling.

"Oh and what do you plan to do?" His long time mate asked.

"I will go myself. I can fight him Asuna. He is nervous of me. I feel it." He said smirking.

Her mouth dropped open and a small smile spread on her face and she nodded. She turned to Kiet and he bowed to Ishin and Naraku very formally; his bow to her was deeper and his eyes met hers briefly but his mind brushed hers and then he stepped back and he was gone. Naraku came up and dragged her behind him. Ishin followed and she was hissing.

"What??" She snarled.

"I am getting Nobu out and soon but you are going to rest now!" He demanded.

"Do not order me around." She yelled.

Ishin pressed his claw into the base of her skull and she went down without a fight. Naraku picked her up and he laid her down on their bed.

"I am going soon. Kept an eye on her Ishin." Naraku commanded.

"Hai." He said sighing.

Naraku nodded and he ported out via his miasma. Ishin looked at their long time mate and Shan Lao had only said that she was needed to save his own son. He begged them as he said Yhea was slowly dying.

Asuna was in Britain and she was shaking as she saw Yhea. She kept herself composed as Lei was near but Shan Lao was talking with Jao in hushed tones.

"What exactly happened Asuna?" Shan Lao asked.

"Maec changed into his ash form. He made us breathe in and he burned our lungs I assume. He punched a hole in Yhea's chest too." She stated.

Lei had a sneer on his face and he neared his wife. He pressed his open palm to her belly and he assured himself of his child and then nuzzled her neck.

"I would rather not be here." He said aloud.

"Then go Lei. I know you and your brother do not get along but he is my son too." Shan Lao stated.

"Yessir." Lei said with a bow.

He phased out and Shan Lao neared her. He too pressed his hand to her belly and his eyes widened. He met her eyes and he looked at Yhea.

"Maec did something to him and you. What else did he do?" He asked.

"He made me drink some manner of blood." Asuna said staring down at Yhea as he slept.

"I do not know enough. Damnit!" Shan Lao cursed softly.

Asuna was shaking a little and she ran her fingers along Yhea's cheek.

"You know him better now. What has changed your opinion?" His father asked.

"He is more complex then anyone knows. He suffered more then he tells." Asuna stated.

Shan Lao frowned more and it was obvious how close they had gotten. She was worried but she was being restrained because Lei was around.

"We have to find the answer because I truly have no idea what Maec did." The elder Jing stated.

She nodded and she turned worried eyes to the heavily sedated Yhea.

Nanami was researching the blood samples that Jao had sent her and it was confusing as hell. She was engrossed in her work. She did not sense the other presence and she heard a clearing of a throat and she looked up. She saw Taev Sahen and her jaw dropped.

"Hi." She said shocked a little.

"Hello Doctor Yamasaki." He said bowing.

"How is your leg?" She asked dumbly.

"Oh! It is fine. You did marvelous when you repaired it. I have a message from fellow members of my clan. They wish to speak with members of your family. They wish to perhaps reach an accord." He stated looking around.

"Really? I thought the Sahen were loyal to the tr'Awnhi." She said shocked again.

"There is some thinking that your mother is a long lost princess of ours. We are thinking that perhaps our loyalties have been misplaced. You do notice my coloring correct?" He asked.

"Hai you look almost Tomoshibi." Nanami said looking him over.

"It is because many Tomoshibi come from the Sahen as they do from the Jing clan. More so from us then them. Thank you for saving my life." He said suddenly.

"I was the one that hurt you. I owed it to you." She said sheepishly.

"I have heard that you married a Jing?" He asked nearing her.

"Hai Jao." Nanami blushed.

"Lucky man." Taev stated fingering her hair.

"Why are you really here?" She asked.

"I told you. I volunteered for this really. I wanted to see you again." He stated.

"I am glad to know you are well. I never meant for you to be harmed." Nanami said getting uncomfortable.

"I know that. By the Gods you are so tiny woman. They say the tr'Awnhi had you harmed and they had to turn you empusae fully." He said running a claw along her clavicle.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathing a little faster.

"I did not lie when I said I did not like my betrothed. I really did like your backside. When I had that marvelous drug in my system; I wanted to kiss my way down your lovely neck and back till I reached this plush bottom. I am being lewd but I wondered what you would feel like wrapped around me. You are such a slight thing; I figured you would feel tight." He said in her ear.

She shivered at his husky voice and she stared at him in surprise.

"You were so doctor like and I was out of my mind high. You are an excellent healer and now you are a full blood drinker. I am wrong for this but you are so marvelous." He said phasing his hands through her clothes and she gasped when she felt his fingers brush her nipples.

Taev had a lazy smirk on his face and she realized he was a cad. She also realized that he was someone in the Sahen clan. He brushed his lips against hers and she kept in her moans.

"I see you will try and stay true to Jao. Good woman. I refuse to marry that tr'Awnhi whore you see." Taev stated tilting her head back.

"I am glad you are okay. I will let those in charge know." Nanami gulped.

"He is a good man this Jao?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good but you are a wild girl though. Yes, I am a prince amongst the Sahen. Yes, I am not pious and yes, I desire you greatly." He said gently opening her button down black shirt.

She cried out as he teased her nipples through her bra and he watched her face.

"How fascinating. You still have some of your spider sensibilities but you are all blood drinker?" Taev asked in a deep voice.

"This is not right." She groaned.

"No, it is not but then I am not really concerned with right or wrong. I may not like the tr'Awnhi but I am still a bad boy." He grinned.

She made another groan and he caught her open mouth in a devastating kiss. He swirled his tongue around hers and she moaned louder as he sucked hard on her slick organ. She buckled and he held her up as he devoured her groans. When he pulled back, he had memorized how she tasted and felt and her eyes were blazing. His eyes were dark green at the moment and he crushed their bodies together.

"Yes that bottom feels so good in my hands. I was such an easy patient when I was drugged was I not?" He asked in her ear.

"Hai." She said breathing rapidly.

"I only intended to kiss you but by the ancients you feel so good against me. I have never had a corporeal before. Do you wish me to stay in this form?" He asked giving her another mind blowing, toe curling, and earth moving kiss.

Nanami snarled in an animal like way and she ripped open the rather normal looking oxford shirt he wore. Taev looked highly pleased and she went to his jeans in a lust filled haze.

"I can phase them away quicker." He stated as he took his time helping her remove hers.

"Now! Now!" She growled out.

"So I unleashed your empusae beast. How very interesting. Do you think I will be able to walk Doctor Nanami?" He asked in a playful tone.

He picked her up and he phased their clothes into a heap onto the floor. Her hands were roving over his rather sculpted body and she was truly in her beast. He laid her down on her couch in her office and he wasted no time in joining their flesh. She arched off the leather immediately and she was hissing and groaning in as he took her. This particular male was made to give pleasure she decided and she was lost to it. Taev was palming her beautiful orbs of female flesh and rolling the tips. He would lean his blonde head to suckle at her nipples as he moved languidly. He felt her body grip and crash but it did not stop him. It took his all to concentrate but he still moved. He still explored this lovely female. He truly did not think he would ever get another chance to be with her and he refused to be a young man. Nanami was lost in her orgasm and she could not catch her breath. He was going to make her shatter again she realized. He maneuvered her legs so that was on his shoulder and one was wrapped around his hip. The one that was against his shoulder; he took the opportunity to kiss her thigh and nip at the flesh. Nanami had lost her voice and he could feel his cock being squeezed gloriously. His body was dripping sweat but it was going to be magnificent he decided. The look on her face, he would remember forever. It was such pleasure reflected and it was because of him. He used his hiebie and he coated her nub with it. A quivering scream was ripped from her throat as the most intense and powerful release she had ever experienced overtook her. Her whole body stiffened in a cataclysmic way and Taev whined out as he held her against him as he sank his fangs into her neck. He was shaking violently to try and stay corporeal but he could only hold it for a couple of minutes. He refused to leave her so he phased within her. Nanami thrashed and she fell totally unconscious. He had to phase within Hueco Mundo to gain more sustenance and he did so. He appeared back as quickly as he could and he gathered her up. She came to and she was bleary eyed.

"Sorry. Riveting Doctor Nanami. Very difficult to maintain my form when you drain me as such. Gods you are such a woman. I shall leave you now to finish your work." He smiled in a sexy way.

He lightly touched her shoulder and he phased her clothes back on and he did the same to himself. She was still in a daze and she nodded to him. He lifted her fingers to his lips and she gasped. His eyes were smoldering and he winked at her. He phased away and she stared dumbfounded.

He was shaken to his core by the kiss and his own words. He was shaken by the images he had seen flashed in his mind. He had seen his former sister in law naked and beneath him. She was flushed from love making and her body was gleaming with sweat. Byakuya shut his eyes as he meditated to try and calm his nerves. He could see swell of her breasts and roundness of her hips. His breathing quickened as he remembered this faint thing. He could see what he knew was his own hand gently spread her open and slip fingers within her. She whispered his name and he snapped open his eyes. His body was stirred despite his attempts at calming his wandering mind. He stood slowly and he walked along. He had to see her again and he truly had no clue where to find her. Byakuya was a troubled man and he went about getting the proper sanctions and permissions to be in the land of the living. He had to find her and he knew where to go to try and find her. He went to see Mizuki and his ex-wife was shocked to see Kuchiki stand in front of her. He had an aloof look on his face and she eyed him with coldness too.

"What? Yuji is yours next week." She snapped.

"I am utterly aware when I take custody of my son. I need to know where Miss Matsuda is." He said with no emotion.

"Do you mean Hibari or Emi?" Mizuki demanded curtly.

"The younger Miss Matsuda. She has information on Arrancar that I believe would benefit the Gotei Thirteen." Byakuya stated barely turning his head.

"Go somewhere and I will tell her to meet you. She has a hard time being here now. I do not want you here." She said flatly.

"I will be in Karakura Town in the business of one Urahara Kisuke. She may be directed there." He said shortly and then left her presence.

Mizuki was curious and she ported to Britain. She found Hibari sitting in a window seat in the in between watching the world pass her by.

"You will never guess who wants to see you." Mizuki stated.

"Who?" Hibari said dully.

"Kuchiki Byakuya. He says you have information on Arrancar that he would like." Her elder sister said.

"Oh lord. Lord Kuchiki calls and I am supposed to jump." Hibari said rolling her eyes.

"You intend to indulge him?" She asked almost amused.

"Hai why not?" the younger sister shrugged.

"He is at that weird shinigami's place; you know, Urahara Kisuke." Mizuki said.

Hibari nodded and Mizuki ported away. Her heart was hammering in her chest out of control and she phased to Karakura Town. She was standoffish but she also wanted to see him. He was standing outside and he was rigid. He turned to stare at her and she stared at him. He walked slowly to her at first and she was startled when his hand reached out and pulled her forward. His mouth captured hers and she whimpered immediately. It was not tender as his open palm was against her cooler cheek. His white half glove was stark against his skin as his other hand fisted her silver hair tightly. He had to pull his mouth away to get air and his chest heaved.

"I hate him. I hate him." He said in a hoarse whisper.

"I do not understand." Hibari cried softly.

"I do not either. I do not understand anything." He said shutting his grey eyes.

"Byakuya." She said burying her own hands in his black hair.

"Hibari." He said as if in a trance.

Their lips crashed again and she was trying to stay calm but it was getting harder and harder. His left hand, his fingers threaded in her hair and gently yanked her head back. He made her look at him, her pale pink lips were swollen from their passionate caresses and it hit him that she was a manner of spirit being now.

"Privacy Miss Matsuda." He said in a voice that almost broke.

She phased them to her bedroom at the British mansion and recognition was in his eyes briefly. He hungrily took her mouth. It was bruising as he commandeered it. Hibari succumbed to his demands and questing tongue. His lean frame was smothering hers as if he could not get close enough and the clothing was too much. He was not acting like Kuchiki Byakuya at all. His hands went from massaging her scalp to ripping open her old fashioned kimono. She groaned against his mouth and he swallowed it. He let her lips go as he worried her bottom lip. Her cries were trembled and her body was shaky as his hands too trembled.

"Tell me what is happening to me." He said as he began lightly biting along her neck.

She closed her eyes and she was aghast with the realization that he had been married to Mizuki. She jerked herself away from him and she was shaking all over. His eyes were still grey but it was obvious he did not seem himself.

"Why do you turn away?" Byakuya demanded.

"Captain Kuchiki snap out of it." Hibari said in a wavering tone.

"I am quite aware of myself. Tell me why do you turn away?" He demanded in a quiet command.

"I…" She said unable to respond.

Byakuya moved with purpose and he slowly undid his priceless scarf and folded it neatly. He removed his captain's coat along with his gloves. Hibari was shivering and she was trying to get her hormones under control. She felt his bare hands on her shoulders and she looked back. He had stripped down to his hakama and his chest was visible along with his ripped belly. His long black hair fell freely about shoulders and she felt his soft lips along her shoulder and she shut her eyes.

"Hibari." He spoke softly into her ear.

"Hai?" She whispered.

"I do not follow whims and I seem to only do so when encountered with this family. You on the other hand seem correct." Byakuya stated gripping her shoulders tighter.

"What are you seeing?" Hibari asked in a cracking tone.

"I see you beneath me. You are flushed from recent lovemaking and your skin glistened. You whisper my name and I ask to see you moan my name again. I tell you that I love to hear it upon your lips." He said in hushed tones.

"Go on." She said whining a little.

"You wet your lips a little with your tongue and I lean down to taste you. I love your taste so I slip my fingers between your folds and inside of you. Your eyes roll back as I stroke you and you whisper the sweet sound I love so much to hear. You whisper, Byakuya over and over. You take my other hand and wrap around me and we touch together." He said as if in a deep trance.

"You speak of the last time I was with Byakuya, my father's detachment." She choked.

"And what happened?" Byakuya asked.

"I went back because I knew when he was to die. Mizuki and I faced Sanra tr'Awnhi. I had never seen her before and she stabbed me through the heart. I had saved Byakuya I thought." She said as bloody tears fell down her face.

"Naraku found out about the subterfuge and he wasted the detachment. The youkai died with your name on his lips." The shinigami said without emotion.

Hibari cried out and he held her up as she sobbed openly. He was unsure of anything but he knew he needed to hold her up. She screamed in agony and beat his hands as she cried harder.

"Hibari?" He asked softly.

"Let me go Byakuya. Please let me go." She sobbed harder.

He released her and she stumbled forward. She reached for a silk handkerchief and wiped her face. She put on some slim jeans and a tee shirt as she pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"Shall I take you back Captain Kuchiki?" She asked in a harder tone.

"To where do you go Miss Matsuda?" He asked formally.

"That is my concern." She said gritting her teeth.

She grabbed his shinigami clothing and watched him pull it back on. She phased them out to Karakura Town and when he turned she was gone.

* * *

Hibari could sense her father and he was actually within Hueco Mundo. She was shaking in rage and in true hatred. Bloody tears continued to fall down her cheeks as she appeared in Balkhash and Naraku hissed softly. He saw his youngest adult daughter and he saw her face.

"How could you?" She demanded.

"How could I what?" He snapped.

"How could you kill him even after I gave my life for him!" She screamed.

Naraku's face hardened and he had a stony look on his face.

"I told you that you should never have gone back there." He said in a temper.

"He loved me." Hibari yelled.

"Be quiet!" Naraku commanded.

Hibari was so angry and so lost in her grief that her naginata appeared. He was shocked his own child was attacking him and she began swinging at him with deadly accuracy.

"Hibari stop!" He yelled.

"NO! You killed him. You are exactly what he said you were! You bastard! He was good. He was not you!" She screamed.

"He polluted you. I could not allow it." He said trying to dodge her attacks.

"You could not allow it? Who are you to make that decision? He became an independent person when allowed free of you Chichi! The same as when Onigumo invited all the youkai upon his ningen flesh! He became a new soul and a new youkai that was free of you and different from you! Nanami has confirmed it. You were just such an arrogant ass that assumed whatever! You took someone from me that I loved and I died for naught! I cannot go back to my life because of you! I HATE YOU!" Hibari screamed as she slashed across his chest with her sharp weapon.

Their conflict brought many Shouten and Naraku snarled at his daughter. He saw actual hate in her face and he was in utter disbelief. Maec stepped out and his saw the girl that had been turned. Hibari looked over at Maec then at her father. She reached out with her hand and snatched him in her yoki and slammed him into Maec as hard as she could.

"Burn in hell. Kill each other!" She yelled as she phased out.

"What did you do to your little girl?" Maec asked the dazed Naraku.

Maec phased his hand into the hanyou's body and he choked. Maec could not believe his windfall and he smirked at his good fortune.

"Seriously what did you do to her? She is a powerful little thing." Maec stated in surprise.

Naraku had broken out into a cold sweat and it fully occurred to him what his own daughter had done. She had just handed him over to the enemy. The voice in his head that he rarely ever heard chuckled wildly.

"Shut up!" He muttered in anger.

-Should have killed that particular detachment sooner dumb ass. - his ningen soul snapped.

Maec hauled him up and he blanched. Hibari had actually used her mutant miasma on him and it hurt like hell. She was an unusual one of their children in that she was a total blending of their powers. She had Dakkasou but it appeared as his miasma. She could change form but not into anything they knew nor would she share. He was in agonies at the moment and Maec had him for a moment. He would regenerate and bust out later. Naraku was seriously bothered why Hibari was all of sudden bothered by the death of his detachment. It had been his past self who had killed Byakuya and he frowned. He did not even pay the Shouten ruler much mind.

Ayana was in her Tokyo home and she was reading information that Neral and Hatham had sent over. Chikara was busy doing as her father commanded and she was sitting in the middle of her lavish apartment alone. She was hardly ever alone and it was odd to her. She went back to reading and her mind drifted to Riku. He was young and brash. He was only a century older then she and she went back to her reading. She was suddenly grabbed and she thrashed in anger when she realized she was in the clutches of a kumo.

"Riku!" She hissed.

He was being wicked and he truly reminded her of Yasunari too much. He changed form and his long brown hair was down and he was also only half dressed.

"Hello." He grinned as he nipped at her throat.

"What are you doing?" She gasped softly.

"Taking an opportunity. Kamis Ayana I want you." He growled.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he pulled her backwards into his shoki.

They appeared in a burrow and his lips sought hers. He slammed her up against the side of the thick silk and she was groaning. He attacked her mouth brutally as he undid her robe.

"Riku? What are you doing?" She asked dazed.

"Feeling you. Tasting you. Enjoy it." He said in a beastly tone.

"Riku pull your beast back." Ayana begged.

"Oh lord Ayana. Hush." He said in a snippy tone.

He pinned her hands above her head and kept them in place with silk. She looked outraged but he slid down her body.

"I have wished I had gotten to know you when we were younger. Ayana, you are so slick." He whispered as he slipped a finger inside of her.

"You plan on torturing me?" She asked whimpering a little.

"Hai. I plan to torture you." Riku said with a voice dripping with lust.

"Please do not. If you want me, please just have me." She whispered frantically.

"Then what fun would that be onna? You are so used to dominating." He said growling softly.

He tongued her carefully and she gasped softly. He had come to be rather mad about her and every chance he got; he would grab her and absolutely make her insane. He hungrily latched onto her nub and she was breathless.

"Riku! You sadistic bastard." She whimpered loudly.

He smiled against her sex and curled his finger. Ayana screamed out as a sudden spasm hit her. He greedily tasted and suckled her till she stopped shaking and he slid back up her body. He kissed her lightly and she growled out as she took his mouth. He was young and too reckless but he had made up his mind about her. His devilish smile disarmed her and he let her go from his silk. He picked her up and they joined. Ayana was groaning as it was frantic and wild. It was completely kumo and he was definitely an alpha male. He slipped to his knees and laid her on her back as he continued to move harshly within her.

"You want something." She gasped out between breaths.

"I want this. I want to see the great princes scream." Riku said releasing his venom.

"Riku! Too much! Pull out. Please." She snarled.

"Kamis Ayana no!" He ground out.

Her eyes were red and his had long since changed. They were both snarling and gasping as he thrust harder. Riku dipped into the wildness of her mind and she snared him. He was grasping her tightly as he moaned and cried out. She was pulling him into a black out and he had to hypervenelate to catch his breath and he yelled out as she did. Ayana was barely conscious and Riku had momentarily passed out. Her mind was clearing and she groaned. He slowly came to and he groaned as well.

"You okay?" He said nuzzling her neck.

"Riku! That was a complete joining!" Ayana cried.

"Not fully. You feel delicious." Riku moaned.

"Your horn ball!" She accused.

"Hai. Shoot me. I find my lover desirable. You are grouchy after sex." He said grousing.

"And you are insatiable." She moaned.

"Ayana Astrigera, I swear you bitch more then an inu. You are more flexible then an inu though." He grinned as he hooked her legs in his elbows.

"You are like a horny teenager!" She whined as she arched.

"I love you. Surprise you? I see why the great Chikara fell for you too." He said lowering his head and kissing her.

She groaned into his mouth and she knew she was burning in her hell for her numerous sins. This particular male she could not count on. He was a wild one and he took what he wanted, when he wanted. He ported to her bed and he finished in a flourish. She was again breathless and stared at the ceiling.

"Why do you feel guilty? There are rumors that your own mother took Gaku Jouichi in this life. My own father swears it." He said running claws down her belly.

"What? That is crazy!" She said staring at him.

"No. He saw them together back when your brother Jouichi was a baby." Riku stated.

"My jii-chan and my haha?" Ayana asked shocked.

"So? You know how reincarnation works Ayana. Parent and child in one life and lovers the next. Grow up." He stated rolling his eyes.

"Yet you hated me?" She asked sitting up.

"Before I got to know you. Besides, you have a way with your hips onna. You make a man loose his mind." He grinned.

"What way with my hips tarantula?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"You move them a certain way. Makes me crazy. Ayana, please calm down. I get you alone so rarely and I am prone to need you more." Riku pouted.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he rolled them. He stared down at her and cupped her breasts.

"You need to be pregnant." He said softly.

"Riku!" She growled.

"Hai?" He asked innocently.

"What are you doing?" Ayana asked.

"Oh nothing." He grinned widely.

He made them crazed again and he ended falling back exhausted. His fingers were rolling her nipple and she was squirming in his arms. He truly had fantasies of having her to himself. His older brother would ask him where he would go and he refused to answer. Riki was suspicious of his younger brother but he did not care. He knew his father would return to Korea the next day and he would expect Ayana there. He had this night with her and he intended to enjoy it.

Asuna walked into Hibari's room and she watched as her daughter was destroying everything.

"Hibari!" She cried.

"I hate him! How can you love him? How can you still love him?" Hibari screamed.

"Your chichi?" Asuna asked confused.

"Hai. He killed him! My corporeal death was meaningless! My existence ending meant not a damn thing! He still murdered Byakuya anyway. I loved him Haha. I loved him." She said screaming and sobbing.

"I do not remember your Chichi killing Byakuya. I remember Inuyasha doing so with Tetsaiga. Hibari stop! Hibari!" She snarled as she grabbed her daughter.

"You need to rescue Chichi because I just battled him. I hate him. When you retrieve him, you tell him that Hibari hates him! I will spit on him as soon as hit him!" Her daughter snapped.

Asuna released her daughter and she was in shock. Hibari stormed around and she suddenly phased out. She knew she needed to retrieve Naraku and she needed to figure out how to save Yhea. Her mind was in a tumult and she went back to Shan Lao.

"Shan Lao, I need you. My mate Naraku. I need to get him. Hibari did something stupid in her grief." She sighed.

"Hibari? She is so gentle." He replied.

"Not really. She is one of my fiercest pups. She is also one of my most powerful. She has chosen to be neutral for a long while but I can see her face. She is pissed off right now. She is going to start making a mess." She sighed.

"So we go now. Alright." Shan Lao said taking her hand.

He phased them to Balkhash and they walked silently and in the shadows. She was masking them and she figured it would not be long.

-What did Hibari do?- He pathed.

-She just said she fought him. Her yoki is a perfect blending of mine and Naraku's. - She thought back.

"Shan Lao." They heard in a feminine voice.

His grey eyes hardened and he whirled around to see his ex-mate in a doorway. She was wearing a rather sheer black gown that barely covered anything. Her black hair fell down past her bottom and she stared at Asuna with contempt.

"Did you come here for your boys succubus? Maec was most surprised your brat turned on her own daddy but I must say I am not surprised. Sweet daddy is no saint is he? Sweet Shan Lao. Such a sucker for those in need. How are our brats?" She asked looking at her hands.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

"Really? You did not say that when I gave you our children. He is a little preachy is he not succubus? Such a good man and moralistic. Maec and I used to laugh at that one." She sneered.

Asuna lost her temper and was suddenly behind Sanra. Her claws punched through her shoulder and she shrieked in pain. The sister-lover of Maec whirled on Asuna and grabbed her throat but Shan Lao appeared behind her.

"Tsk Tsk Shan Lao. Do it and see what I do. You know I will." Sanra said in a maddened tone.

"Leave her out of it Sanra!" Shan Lao demanded.

"See what I will do whore!" Asuna stated as she let a powerful nami build up.

Shan Lao saw it and suddenly phased out and she touched Sanra. She phased out but there was a spray of blood. Sanra appeared across the room and she stared at Asuna with such profound hatred that the inu princess's skin crawled. She recognized the look and it was the same one she had gotten when she had been in the forest and Hideaki's head had been rolled to her.

"Yes and he was delicious. Put up little fight!" She snarled.

Shan Lao appeared behind his ex-mate and she whirled on him. She went to release her hiebie and kemuri at the same time but Shan Lao grabbed her hand. She screamed in agony as Asuna watched the flow of her toxin go backwards. The Jing Clan leader shoved her with some strength backwards. Asuna was in awe as he extended his hand and instead of morphing his hand; a yoki weapon appeared. It was a two handed Chinese style with a wicked curved blade. He pressed his thumb down hard on the blade and his shoki became infused. Sanra looked fearful and she phased out quickly.

"You have a yoki weapon?" Asuna asked in awe.

"Yes." He nodded softly.

Asuna nodded and he followed after her. They walked into the hall and looked around. Asuna saw Maec in a doorway and he was leaning casually in it.

"Hello lover and my former pet." Maec said smirking.

"Hello bastard! Ready for round three?" Asuna asked in a nasty tone.

"Sure. Oh Shan Lao you have your little toy out. Sanra said you were being mean. Wish to see two powerful wraiths fight corporeal? Come on big boy. Come fight your master!" The wraith king taunted.

Shan Lao actually shoved Asuna back and he was in a mood to make Maec suffer. The Kazak Shouten morphed his hand and Shan Lao circled him.

"Did I make you angry Shan Lao? You who thwarted my will any chance you got." Maec sneered.

"I only did what was right!" Jing hissed.

"It was right to undermine my authority? It was right to encourage anarchy with those unnatural beasts?" He demanded.

"You are a hypocrite Maec. You would have committed genocide but yet you were in love with a Tomoshibi! You only tried to wipe them out because of your own bitterness at not getting your way!" Shan Lao growled out.

Maec blanched and he stared at Asuna. Anger stirred in his gut and he remembered his burning passion for Sana. He whirled on Shan Lao and the wraith's king expulsion of yoki was great. Shan Lao was able to meet it with his and it reminded Asuna of the battle between Kariya and Ichigo. Both men were coming at each other so fast and their blades clanging. She watched and she understood the need for revenge. She took the opportunity to slip further into the palace and she lifted her nose. She found Nobu and her mother quickly and both were anxious.

"I can get you to the in between." She said hurriedly.

"Okay." Augusta nodded.

Asuna ported them to an in between that was near the cross roads and she sent them through. She ported back to retrieve Naraku and she began searching for her mate. She figured they would not make it easy to find him and she opened her mind widely. She felt his mind and he was suffering terribly. Asuna snarled in anger and she ported to him. He had pinned brutally stabbed against a wall with wooden stakes through his arms and she could smell the stink of something.

"Naraku?" She asked shocked.

"This is a trap you fool." He rasped.

"I have to get you out of here." Asuna whined.

"Did you get Nobu and your mother?" He asked as she pulled out a stake.

"Hai." She said suppressing a whimper as blood gushed from the wound.

"Asuna. I did not kill that detachment." Naraku said grimacing.

"Then who did?" She said jerking out the other stake.

"I should have killed him for touching Hibari but I thought him already dead! Asuna this is a trap!" He said shaking her.

"Did she hurt you?" Asuna demanded.

"No matter. Get out of here!" Naraku snarled.

"Not without you." She said flatly.

"How sweet." Sanra stated.

"You bitch!" Naraku hissed as he shoved Asuna behind him.

"You think I am afraid Naraku? Darling we have fucked several times and oh yes it was so good." She said laughing.

Asuna was growling fiercely and Sanra whipped her head around to her.

"Why should you have him and Maec? What is so special about you?" She asked in venom laced words.

"Probably because I am not some frigid lunatic!" Asuna growled.

"Oh right." Sanra said phasing out quickly.

Asuna was prepared and elbowed the other onna in the belly and Naraku went to come between them and Sanra looked positively furious. She held out her hand and she had stunted his yoki a little with some of Maec's magic toys and she hit him with a shoki blast of kemuri. She grabbed Asuna's hair and brought her foot up into the small of her back and bowed her body.

"Do you remember how I ended your first puppy's life? Yes that was me. I enjoyed it to but you did damage me you nasty whore." She said phasing her hand into Asuna's lower back.

Maec stepped in and he saw Sanra wrecking havoc. Shan Lao was actually beating him and he had done a hasty retreat.

"Hurry up Sanra." He snapped.

Naraku snarled and Maec grabbed his throat tightly and released a little bit of hiebie. Sanra laughed loudly as Asuna slid to the floor. The wraith king's face twitched as he saw her suffer but it could not be helped.

"You still have pity for this bitch?" Sanra asked Maec in a hateful way.

"Shut up! Let us go before your former mate shows up and actually does us damage." He snapped.

"I want my toy Maec." Sanra stated.

"Then I want mine." He yelled back.

"Let her get well first. I killed the abomination in her womb." Sanra said then leaned down.

Naraku was too damn weak to do much and he was simmering in hatred. He watched in horror as blood pooled around Asuna and Sanra suddenly slit her throat. Maec threw him with such force that something broke and she laughed with much mirth.

"Sorry Maec. I slipped." She said phasing out.

"Damnit! Stupid fucking cunt!" Maec hissed as he saw Naraku too was gone.

He rolled her and he used his kemuri shoki to seal her wound. He felt Shan Lao and he went to try to gather her up. The Jing leader was behind him and had his hand in his chest and Maec was actually afraid.

"Unhand her now!" Shan Lao growled in fury.

"She is bleeding out you fool. I want her. I will not kill her!" Maec snarled.

"I will be the one to care for her. Set her down and live another day Maec or you die with her now!" he said in a fearsome way.

Maec set her down and Shan Lao pulled back his hand. Maec phased out fast and Shan Lao picked her up. He phased into the living plane and took her to Yamasaki General. He still felt one life within her and he laid her on a gurney. Nobu was there and he came forward. He looked shocked and he wheeled her away and the Jing leader had to tell Lei that Sanra had killed his child.

Asuna woke up slowly and her voice was hoarse. Shan Lao stood over her and he looked grieved for her. He took her hand and she closed her eyes.

"She killed one." She whispered.

"Yes. Nobu did the ultrasound thing and he confirmed that there is only one babe. It is Yhea's babe." He stated running his fingers along a magenta stripe.

"Yhea! Damnit. Shit! This is all wrong! Shan Lao, he needs us and Naraku is still gone. Damnit!" She cursed with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh. You let me handle Maec and Sanra. I saw fear in their eyes. Lei was right, you make me a little stronger Asuna. I do not know what Yhea needs and I fear for him. Naraku needs to be found too." He said gently.

"Shan Lao, I cannot face Lei. He wanted this babe so badly." Asuna said looking away.

"Let us figure out how to save Yhea and then we deal with the question of them okay?" He stated softly.

She nodded and he was so gentle. She was still amazed at his prowess and she looked back at him.

"No wonder they took you out. You were magnificent Shan Lao. You were utterly amazing." She said in a defeated tone.

"Not really. I actually got the chance to fight this time. I abhor it but I do it when necessary." He stated brushing her hair out of her face.

She nodded and she allowed him to pull her up carefully. Shan Lao was feeling grief for her and his sons and kissed her forehead.

"Lie with me for a little while?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

She moved over and he settled in and he just held her. He was seeing fear on Maec's face and the sight made him happy. He was happy he could make the Kazak Shouten tremble but he was miserable that those in his family were suffering.

Ayana was in Korea overseeing a meeting between her father and the Sahen. She was looking around carefully at all the seats and Chikara came in behind her. She jumped and he looked at her funny.

"You are acting off." He murmured.

"I am?" She asked.

"Hai. You are masking which I do not understand." He stated crossing his arms.

"Oh. I need a bath Chikara. Do not get so suspicious. You tarantula are so damn touchy." She teased.

"Right." Chikara stated rolling his eyes.

"Did you really see my Haha and my Jii-chan together?" Ayana asked as she sent down placards.

"Who told you that?" He asked surprised.

"Riku." She said looking at him.

"Riku?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. He has come around and he wants to see you again. He misses you. He is sorry that he was such an ass." She said as she continued her placing.

"When did this take place?" Chikara asked shocked.

"Yesterday." She said meeting his eyes.

"My son accepts our mating?" He asked almost hopeful.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What of Riki?" He demanded.

"They will be here for dinner this evening." Ayana smiled.

Chikara just stood there and blinked in shock as his young mate went about her business. He suddenly grabbed her and made her look at him.

"Did you do this?" He asked softly.

"I do not know if I did it but I have been in contact with them." She mumbled.

"Ayana." He whispered in a heated voice.

"What?" She asked searching his face.

"I love you." Chikara said kissing her passionately.

He pulled her from her task in a flurry of need and love as he made it to the living room. Ayana groaned and tried to muffle her screams as her mate took her. Her eyes were red as were his as he cried out in his natural tongue. She was in shock as it was again a full joining and Chikara cursed himself. She blinked and he let her up.

"I cannot control myself around you. I am so sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Why do you say that?" Ayana asked.

"Because we have two children already and now I am sure will we have a third. You are not a brood mare Ayana!" He said standing.

"No offense Chikara but I like my children. I like having my children okay? Get over yourself." She said getting herself up and she ported to their room. She took a shower and she proceeded to dress with care. She put her long black hair up and she chose a chocolate silk gown. She knew she was pregnant and she had been wrong but she would protect her mating with Chikara at all costs. She went about her business and when she stepped out she saw her sire. She smiled widely and she hugged him.

"Hello lovely girl. You look beautiful. It seems the tarantula agrees with you." He said smiling.

"I think so." She said looking over at Chikara.

Her mate could not think and his mouth was dry. Lord Ishin was a beautiful man but his daughter was truly more so in his opinion. She looked at him funny and he was affected by his own mate's beauty and scents. He mentally groaned and he came to her.

"Ayana. You look ravishing." He said softly.

"Thank you." She said taking his hands.

"Hai. Her mother and I do good work do we not Lord Chikara?" Ishin teased.

"You do amazing things my lord Ishin. Your daughter has managed to bring me nothing but joy. I love her more then my own life." Chikara said softly.

Ishin nodded and Ayana was blushing. The servant announced Riku and Riki and Chikara was anxious suddenly. The younger male brazenly looked at her and she bowed before both of his sons. Riki looked her over and he had never actually met Princess Ayana but Riku could not stop talking about her. He was extremely elegant himself with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed impeccably and his dark hair was cut short in a modern style. The top was longer and the back very short and it was razor cut. Chikara went to his eldest son and hugged him. His eyes never left Ayana and she was getting uncomfortable.

"Princess Ayana! How are you?" Riku asked warmly.

"I am well Riku." She said gently.

"Kamis you smell amazing onna." Riku said as he kissed her hand.

Chikara smiled at his son and he came over to his youngest.

"Hello Chichi. I am sorry I have been such a hot head. You taught me better." He said hugging his father.

"Thank you Riku." Chikara said hugging him tightly.

Ayana breathed a sigh of relief and she went near her father. He looked over at her and he could tell she was antsy.

"When did you notice you carry?" He asked under his breath.

"Only an hour or so ago." She blushed.

"Chikara must slow down. It seems you have your mother's reproductive system." He said seriously.

"Hai. Please Chichi; I have no wish to discuss this with you." She said turning redder.

"Well Ayana I should know." He said sternly.

"I know." Ayana stated looking down.

"Lady Ayana will you please take a turn with me?" Riki asked formerly.

"Hai." She nodded.

She followed her stepson out and he walked almost stiffly beside her.

"What have you done to Riku that has him singing your praises?" He asked looking at her almost coldly.

"I do not know what you mean?" She asked shocked.

"My brother uttered your name with contempt and now it is sung with the highest praise. What have you done to the men in this family you evil harlot?" He asked in a nasty tone.

"How dare you! I asked you to come because your father misses you. I am sorry your father and I mated but we do love each other. I love Chikara more then I can say! Your mother and he barely saw each other. He and I spend most of our time together. How dare you!" She growled.

"The women in your family are well known whores. It is said that the great Chikashi was also a bitch of your mother when she was Ayana the Elder. You seem to be honoring her ways too. I will not be pulled in by your wiles. Whatever you have done to my great father and my little brother will not be done to me!" He snapped.

"As if I would deign to lower myself to interact with you let alone get to know you! You bastard. Visit with your father and get the hell out of my house!" Ayana growled.

"This is my father's house Princess Ayana and you are just his beautiful whore. Just like your namesake and Gaku Jouichi!" He said spitting at her feet.

She was outraged and she heard growling coming from the garden. She looked over and there was Riku. Riki stared at his younger brother in surprise and Ayana was furious.

"You will not speak to our father's chosen mate in such a way big brother and you will not dishonor our father anymore then we have. She is a good woman and we have not a cool what she is." Riku hissed.

"Have you been experimenting with illegal substances again Riku?" Riki asked in a nasty tone.

Ayana's face clouded in fury and she suddenly knocked the arrogant jerk on his backside. It was a sight to see an elegantly dressed female with her fist cocked and ready to hit him again. Ishin and Chikara came outside to see the commotion and she stared down at him with anger.

"Riki!" Chikara called.

"I am sorry father. There was only a misunderstanding." He said rising.

"Misunderstanding?" He said in disbelief.

"Hai sir. I am sorry Princess Ayana. Please excuse me whilst I clean up and make myself presentable." He said rising.

She watched him as he rose and dusted himself off. He was acting as if he had not called her a whore and he stalked off. Chikara neared her and she was eyeing his eldest son as if she would pummel him. They entered the dining area again and Hatham arrived soon thereafter with Neral. Taev Sahen arrived too and he seemed to be looking around. Ayana watched carefully and knew this was going to be a long evening.

Asuna was still weak but she had snuck into Yhea's sick room. He was paler than normal and she neared him. She took his hand and she kissed it softly. His eyes opened barely and he stared over at her.

"Asuna?" He asked in a weak tone.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You are alright." He said as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Yhea what did he do?" Asuna demanded.

"He phased his hand into my chest. He took some blood from the organ itself." He said turning his head to look at her.

"That is how he must separate Shouten. It has to do with the blood and death." She said climbing into bed with him.

"What are you doing?" Yhea asked in a weak voice.

"I cannot loose you now." She said holding his face between her palms.

"My death would be no great loss." He said in a deep sigh.

"Stop it Yhea! I thought we had moved past this." Asuna whispered.

"Moved past what Asuna? I am dying. I am not stupid." He said watching her face.

"No. I will not allow it." She said as her face became shadowed.

"It hurts. I hurt. Let me go." He said in a defeated whisper.

"How can you say this when our child grows in my belly?" She demanded.

"Stop!" He growled.

"No. You obviously know some rituals and magic because you did one when you did that marriage ritual." Asuna said in a desperate voice.

"I was being selfish and guarding myself." He retorted.

"Then be selfish now." She said as she slowly lowered her lips to his.

She hovered her mouth and he could feel the heat of her breath. He lifted his weak hands and buried them in her hair. His lips parted slightly and she sighed into the soft kiss. It started gentle and seeking but it soon became more as she probed her tongue to seek his. He groaned as it left him breathless and made him weaker. It also made him need more as her fingers sought to undo his silk pajama shirt. He forced his lips away and stared at her with stormy eyes.

"What are we doing?" He asked as she suddenly ripped open his shirt.

"I will not loose you." She whispered.

She leaned over and nipped his throat in passionate need and his eyes fluttered as she sucked and worried the tender skin. He suddenly wanted her unlike he ever had. He wanted her and needed to feel her within his soul again. That was the acute pain he felt and he cried out softly as he teeth nibbled on a male nub. She was doing everything with a sensual slowness he was unused to and he wiggled against her.

"I need you. Now! I need you now." He begged.

He slid down his silk pajama pants and she felt his stiff male flesh. His shaking hands unhooked her skirt she wore and he felt no barrier. He gathered her to him and they stared at the other as they panted softly.

"Kiss me." He demanded.

She buried her fingers into his black hair and slowly kissed him again. Yhea was lost in the intimacy as their tongues stroked the other. He squeezed her bottom in his hands and he softly growled as he did so. He shifted them and slowly entered her. She wanted to rip her lips away to groan but he would not release her mouth. He wanted to feel her and taste her deeply as he made love. One hand was buried in her hair and the other was rubbing up and down her back. Asuna worked her hips slowly as Yhea kissed her harder and with more intensity. She tasted the blood and he finally released her lips so she could gasp in deep breaths. She snaked her arms around his upper body and the former prince was breathing harder.

"Yhea. I need to feel you." She whispered in a begging tone.

"Yes. I need you too." He managed.

His lips grazed a tightened bud and a soft sigh escaped her lips. He curled his tongue around her nipple and nipped at it. He suckled her softly and it made her growl in delight as he did it more. He groaned as he released it and pressed his forehead to hers. He physically felt weak but he wanted this and he wanted more.

"Let me bind with you. Let me finish the ancient rituals." He begged.

"Hai." She nodded emphatically.

"What have I done?" He whispered as he kissed her anew.

He took his own arm again and dragged a claw deeply to get a deep wound and a good blood flow going. She gave him her arm and she felt his claw cut deeply into her wrist.

"He did something with the blood of your heart Yhea." She whispered as he was cutting her arm.

"Yes. What do you suggest?" He asked.

"If he unbound us that way, then take some blood from my heart." She stated flatly.

"What? I would have to phase my hand into your chest. Oh Gods Asuna stop! I cannot think when you squeeze me that hard." He groaned.

"I do not want you to think. Just do. I will be okay." She whispered as she sought his mouth again.

He was terrified of hurting her and he refused to phase his hand into her chest. He figured another way and he laid her back gently. Yhea pulled himself back and she hissed in irritation. He forced their arms together and he lay against her. His whispers of the ancient tongue were erotic as he spoke them in soft whispers in her ear. She mewled as he kept on with the incantations and she felt his lips brush her throat softly. He continued brushing his lips down her bared chest and he knew he would have to dip his hand for a moment. He lifted his mouth to hers and delved his tongue eagerly as he phased his hand slowly into her heart. She choked in pain but she endured it as he drew his hand back.

"Can you do it to yourself? You can get your own blood?" She asked in a breathless tone.

"I suppose. Asuna what are you suggesting?" He asked softly.

She looked around and she saw a small clay cup. She willed it into her hand and she made Yhea pour the small amount of blood into it.

"I am surmising only. Do it Yhea." She whispered.

He took a deep breath and did as she asked. Asuna watched in fascination as he phased his own hand and he gasped in pain. He pulled back blood cupped in his hand and he poured it into the small cup. She brought his hand up to her lips and she licked his fingers clean. He watched her and he took a deep breath and she shoved him on his back. He watched as she settled on him again and his eyes closed in ecstasy and she was making it feel good.

"Sit up please Yhea." Asuna said in a deep growl.

He sat up and she was panting and he was breathing harder. She began to move and she pulled him into his true form. He was astonished again but he wasted no time in cleaving to her and anchoring himself to her. She was doing the same to him as his soul felt rapture. He was trying to hang on but his spirit exploded and when he realized he was corporeal he felt as if liquid fire.

"Asuna please! Give me a moment. I have never had that happen." He groaned softly.

"No moment Yhea." She said in a beastly tone.

She picked up the small vessel that held their blood and she threw it back. She crashed her lips against his and sought entrance into his immediately. He could taste the overly potent concoction and he realized she was pathing within his mind the same words he had uttered earlier. He felt such a tremendous heat from within that Yhea clawed at her back.

"Asuna! Gods, what have we done?" He cried as he felt himself consumed.

She felt it too but it felt like a huge surge in yoki and she knew it would heal Yhea. She held onto him tightly and lay down against him as the flurry of physicality left them both almost too weak to move. Her mouth was open but no sound came out as she was awash in the raw power.

Shan Lao came to check on Yhea and he found Asuna passed out across his son and Yhea was barely stirring. The elder Jing blushed a little as he saw the inu princess. Yhea saw Shan Lao and he groaned a little. He maneuvered her and covered her with a blanket.

"Yhea?" Shan Lao asked astonished.

"I feel fine Father." He said as astonished.

"She healed you?" He asked in awe.

"Yes. Oh Gods I feel my son!" He said in surprise as he looked at her.

"You feel your child? How do you know it is a boy?" His father asked amazed.

"I just do. I feel him. What did we do?" Yhea asked brushing her silver hair out of her face.

She came to and she blinked as she saw Shan Lao and Yhea. The Jing leader bowed and he looked at her with wide eyes. He phased away and Yhea was staring at her in astonishment.

"You look better. How do you feel?" Asuna asked softly.

"Truly I feel amazing. I feel you and I feel him." He stated as he settled her on her back.

His hand massaged her belly deeply and he was fascinated at feeling the life within. Asuna was watching him and was amused.

"You sense him like this?" Yhea asked.

"Hai. I have sensed most of my pups this way." She stated as his finger tips ran over her belly.

"Amazing. What is this we have done?" He asked.

"I have no idea. I sense you the way I sense Naraku. It is odd." She smiled.

"Interesting. I am beginning to think your Naraku is not exactly what he appears to be. Gods this is amazing!" He said stretching and she admired his supple body.

He looked over at her and a very lecherous grin passed his lips.

"You wish for me?" He asked seductively.

"Hai." Asuna murmured.

"You wish for me freely?" Yhea asked in a rather deep baritone.

"Hai." She nodded.

"But we need to rescue Naraku first." He said chuckling.

Her eyes flashed and she tackled him flat onto the bed. He smirked up at her and she realized how beautiful he was. Yhea squirmed as she palmed him brazenly. She leaned over him and he stared up at her.

"I love you." He whispered in a strangled moan as he sought her mouth.

She was attacking his mouth with intensity and he groaned out in a loud moan when she pathed, I love you in return.

She was wrong for this but Hikari got her in. Most Tomoshibi would rather die then help a Shouten into Soul Society but Hikari was not just any Tomoshibi nor was Hibari just any Shouten. She found the Sixth Squad headquarters and she took a deep breath. She knocked on the shoji door and it was answered by Yuzuna's former lover Abarai Renji. He blinked at the silver haired onna and she bowed.

"Is your captain here Lieutenant?" She asked softly.

"Uh yeah." He said scratching his temple.

"Will you please tell him that Matsuda Hibari is here." She said formally.

Renji stalked off and she was still outside. Byakuya came to the entrance only minutes later and his cool grey eyes perused her form. He was in formal shinigami attire and he wore his kenseikan as well. He seemed aloof and haughty and his subordinate left.

"Miss Matsuda." He said in his cultured voice.

"May we speak privately Captain Kuchiki? I am sorry of my behavior at our last meeting." She said softly and with downcast eyes.

"What is there to say Miss Matsuda?" He said without nary an emotion.

"Shall I tell you of how I betrayed my own father to the Shouten?" She asked in a quiet rage as she met his eyes.

Byakuya was stunned but it did not show. He carefully took her arm and he pulled her inside. He had no clue what he was doing but they appeared in his office. He slid the shoji shut and she was suddenly in front of him. Hibari's body was close to his and he could feel his soul remember this. She lifted her face and stared up at him.

"Whatever this is makes my equilibrium shaky. Say your mind and leave me to my peace." He said between clenched teeth.

"Byakuya. You were remembering your first incarnation. You were remembering who you had been. I cut you off and I am sorry." Hibari stated with sadness in her tone.

"She resembles you. Different colored hair but the same eyes." He said almost in a trance.

She almost whimpered when she realized what he was saying and she reached up into his perfectly coifed hair. She pulled him down and he did not resist. In fact, he kissed her in return but with such incredible need. Hibari stifled her tears as she undid his haori and captain's coat. He was as if in a trance and he undid her button down shirt and jeans. He was suddenly very aware of where he was and what time of day it was as well. His hands covered hers and he stared at her eyes.

"I cannot act this recklessly here." He stated with conviction.

"Byakuya." She whimpered.

"Hibari no." He said shaking his head.

She looked away and she did not see him offering up Kuchiki manor. She phased them unexpectedly and they appeared in the tall grasses outside of the Seireitei. He looked around and he stared at her.

"Do not say another word!" She growled as she attacked his lips anew.

The passion of the caress caused them to slowly fall into the tall grass as she worked his kenseikan out of his hair. She actually tossed his family heirloom and she pulled his scarf as well. He would have protested in earnest and caused his reiastu to react but she had ripped open his hakama. His Hibari was nothing if not wanton. Her lips were nipping his skin down his belly to the fine trail of black hair that led to his groin. She brushed her cheek against his staff and his eyes rolled back.

"How did you become this? How did you become shinigami? You were youkai." She whispered as she gently nipped at his engorged head of his cock.

"I was born into Soul Society. Do not tease me." He demanded.

"Do not tease you? You who were the master of illusion?" Hibari asked as she stroked him hard five times.

"I do not remember clearly." He protested.

"You are exquisite." She said watching his body in hunger.

"Onna!" He actually growled.

She leaned her silver head over him and she teased his head and the slit with the tip of her tongue. Sweat had broken out on his forehead and his eyes were closed. She was causing untold pleasures to course through him and he truly had not known that such could bring him such incredible pleasure. She obviously knew and it further proved she knew him. He felt the heat of her mouth as she licked and nipped his cock with such passion and purpose. Hibari cupped his balls with firmness and began to roll each one. His voice cracked as he cried out. This was against everything he knew in this existence but somehow it did not seem wrong with this woman. His grey eyes snapped open and there was a roaring in his ears as he bowed his body. She had gotten him to climax and she lovingly took it all. He looked down at her and he grabbed her. He tangled their tongues and he could taste his own release. He was greedy in his haze and need as he dominated to try and fulfill the terrible ache that had started. Byakuya had to see this through and his hands finished undoing her clothes. He had to see her face and he could not stop himself.

"Please I need you. I have needed you. Please Byakuya." She whispered as her lips brushed his ear.

His frame shuddered and he gathered her in his arms. The term was lotus but it afforded him the most intimate position possible. He wanted to see her and touch her as they became one. Her soft cry made him tremble in immense need as he slid within her body. Raptures stole through him to her as she felt his power in this form. Their eyes were open as beautiful noise both escaped their throats. He became fevered and the crescendo was not far off. For him it had been more then a lifetime; for her it had been the giving up of a life. Byakuya laid her back and Hibari's cries rocked him. Byakuya actually bit into her shoulder to stifle his cries of release as their bodies, spirits, and hearts melded.

Hibari was beside him in his bed at his room at the Kuchiki Estate. They were languid after having made love several times. His hand casually rested on her hip and she had not needed to phase away. She had left his side for a short period but she had not explained. He was barely awake and he knew his behavior was irregular. He also knew he wanted her by his side always. He could not remember all the details but he knew they had been cheated before. They had been cheated and his soul had been seeking. When he had seen Mizuki in Tokyo; he had reacted. He had reacted to the likeness. Bitterness stole through him and hatred of Naraku again ate at him. He knew her well enough and she would never fully betray her father. None of his children did but he would. He rolled Hibari to her back and her breasts shifted a little. He lowered his dark head as he began to suckle her gently. She came awake and made a sound as he continued to lavish his attention on her female flesh.

"Byakuya." She moaned so sweetly for him.

He lifted his head and stared at her with his grey eyes. He slipped his fingers within her and she moaned as he scissored them to get her to feel.

"I still only see flashes. I see flashes of you mostly. I see you in such moments of passion. You taught me pleasures of the flesh did you not?" He asked in a sultry tone.

"Hai." She squirmed.

"You always become flushed easily. It is erotic." Byakuya replied.

"What is it you wish Byakuya?" Hibari asked managing to see watch his face.

"I will not loose you again. Tomoshibi are of Soul Society. I am aware of your ties to the Hasegawa family." He said as he stroked deeper.

Hibari arched and moaned as he touched and stroked her.

"You want me to become Tomoshibi?" Hibari asked nearly screaming.

"Hai. I wish for you to be here. I wish to be able to see you regularly." He said pulling back his fingers.

She whimpered loudly and he widened her thighs as he lowered his ebony head. He thrust his tongue inside of her sheath and curled it. She bowed her body and arched her neck as he lapped at her leaking core. She whimpered more as he continued to bring her to the edge. Visions of making Naraku insane with hatred made him thrilled and he suddenly began suckling her nub harder. She began thrashing as the pleasure reached blinding proportions. He stopped before she would orgasm and he slid up her body. He used his member to tease her opening and Hibari was breathless.

"Kojiki!" She screamed.

"Do not beg me Hibari. Tell me and command me as I would you. We are both of that bastard are we not?" He said in a husky tone.

"Make me come! Please Byakuya. Please!" She snarled at him.

He shoved into her hard and she scored his back. He bit back the pain as he kept the pace relentless. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and it would shatter them both. He could blood ooze from his back but somehow it made it hotter and more real. Hibari was moaning and begging again. She without warning snapped her fangs around his throat hard and he yelled out as waves after waves of ecstasy passed through him. Byakuya could not remember when an end had been this draining or this amazing. She was shaking as if in a seizure as she rode through her own finale. Some small part of him wished to every Kami that justice would be served and he could face the hanyou again. He wished he could face him again and he would personally shove Senbonzakura into the bastard's gut. He also wished he could beget his beloved with child and smother the cretin's face in it.

Sanra watched Naraku bleed and it was easy to make him stay in one form. He stared at her with such malice that it made her ache with profound lust.

"Still hurt?" She asked.

"You will die when I get away." He said with crimson eyes.

"Oh? You own child betrayed you. Why would she do that Naraku darling?" She asked smiling.

"She is under the impression of a delusion much the same way as you." He scoffed.

"I am? Shall I make your nightmares come true Naraku? I could do that you know." She said suddenly in front of his face.

He snorted in arrogance and she was suddenly furious. He was worthy of her attentions much like Maec but both men were idiots. She could break this man though. She had nearly done it before when she had impersonated her own son.

"Shall I take on another form? I think that would please you." Sanra said in his ear.

He was in pain and in a really foul mood. She was behind him and he suddenly felt very cold fingers caress his skin. She had changed him with chains that stank with magic and he could see humanoid bones litter the cavern. He kept his teeth from chattering and he suddenly came face to face with a perfect likeness of one major weakness. He sucked in his breath and stared at a perfect likeness of Kikyo. She smiled widely and he refused to be swayed by the shape shifting whore.

"What not perfect enough? We are so similar you know. You are so much better at shape shifting then even a Shouten. Does this form not please you though?" She said with those lips.

"Shut up!" Naraku snarled.

She wrapped her hand around his staff and he groaned loudly.

"You never tell her how much this woman still haunts you do you? You never tell her how much a small part of you still wishes for her. You still react to her likeness. See how hard you are? Shall you like to take Kikyo, Naraku?" She whispered in his ear.

He fought his senses and he suddenly cried out. She kissed his mouth and his brain did not wish to know the truth. It wanted to believe the lie and believe that this was Kikyo. He kissed her back brutally as she touched him softly. She reached up and undid the chains and he shoved her back as he ripped open the miko robes she wore. Sanra could not believe how he was reacting or how much passion he was truly capable of. She had stepped into his biggest secret and he devoured her. He was muttering Kikyo over and over as he kissed down the smooth column of her throat and to her small but perfectly pert breasts. Sanra groaned loudly as he actually took her gently. She knew without a doubt how she could hurt the inu-empusae whore. Naraku was too lost in his own fantasy to even care what she was doing and she figured let herself be found. She was close enough to Balkhash that if she was around and searching then she would find them. Sanra cried out when he began a relentless thrusting of his tongue and she would prolong the act.

* * *

Asuna and Yhea were around the hills of Balkhash and both were masked heavily. She could feel Naraku distantly but as she moved it became stronger. She felt relief that she was going to be able to get to him and Yhea was strengthened by whatever they had done. Lei had been in Mongolia and she had been grateful. For some reason Yhea had the idea that he needed to keep the extent of their relationship quiet now and he was following her.

"He is near. I feel him too. I feel another aura as well." He whispered.

"It could be Sanra." She sneered.

"Most probably." He nodded.

She ported them and they appeared near a dank cavern opening. She heard cries of the feminine variety and her heart began to hammer in her chest. Yhea gave her a look and she moved with stealth. He followed and she followed the noises to a cavern that was littered with bones. She found Naraku in the midst of fucking what appeared Kikyo and Asuna felt as though she had been stabbed through the gut. She snarled as she jerked the hanyou off of her and the Kikyo look alike smiled in contempt. Her mate looked confused and the flushed. Yhea managed to pick up some clothes and throw them at him. Asuna stared at Sanra with such hatred that the Shouten princess was giddy.

"Bitch. I was almost fixing to get off. How dare you." She said in a sick tone.

Asuna could say nothing but suddenly had her hands around her throat strangling her. Naraku slowly came to his senses and realized truly where he was. Yhea could feel the violence of her emotions and knew not to interfere. Sanra shoved her backwards and she was slammed into a rocky wall.

"Well to think all you truly wanted was priestess pussy. Gods you really are a bad boy. I love it! Good bye my sweet, until later." Sanra said laughing as she phased out.

Naraku tried to touch her hand and she jerked it back. She stared at him as if he was her worst enemy and he stared right back.

"It was a trick and no more!" He said in sudden anger.

"Say nothing. I want to hear nothing you say." She said in a shaking voice.

"Asuna! Kamis damn it listen to me!" Naraku snarled.

"The one woman that I…how could you? How could you?" Asuna screamed in rage.

"What room do you have to talk succubus?" He retorted.

Furious tears fell down her face and she stared at him. She grabbed his hand and held Yhea phased them all away. She was shaking as trembling took her over.

"Do not dare walk away from me dog!" Naraku yelled.

"Do not dare talk me to me HANYOU! If it is the miko you wish then it is the miko you shall have Naraku. Share her bed and have her kill you! I am done competing with her in your secret fantasies. You settled for me? I may be a succubus but you have always been first in my heart. You have always been above everyone. I have given you the most children simply because I have given you most of my heart and my time. FUCK YOU!" She said as she wiped away angry tears.

"Please. You act like some sort of saint when you are anything but. A domestic inu is better then you!" He yelled.

"Then get a domestic inu to keep warm half breed. No, I am sorry. Get a shrine inu…much more sacred." She retorted.

Asuna stormed off and Yhea had phased into his true form. He was witnessing old issues and old pain he guessed. Sanra had done a very good job and he needed to keep an eye on her because he felt her anguish. It was tremendous and she was liable to start acting reckless and not only hurt herself but their child and her other Shouten mates too. The former sighed and wondered what this new twist would bring.


	93. Chapter 95

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

It Shall Be Part I

She felt blinded in her anguish and she stumbled sightlessly into what she realized had become her second home. When the home of her bitter enemies had become a haven she had not known exactly but it had. She had even lost Yhea at the moment and tears fell down her face freely. Sobs wracked her chest and she began shattering glass objects in her fury. She had no care nor did she notice her hands bleeding from the shards and splinters of broken goblets. Shan Lao appeared and he was horrified to see her in such a state. He grabbed her hands and she snarled in her pain as he whirled her around and wrapped his arms around her to keep her calm. Asuna snarled like a wild woman and he tried to soothe her best he could.

"You are bleeding. Stop it!" He whispered harshly.

"NO!" She snarled and whimpered at the same time.

Shan Lao marveled at her strength and she was somewhere between sobbing and anger. She was trying like hell to break his hold and she twisted in his grasp.

"Take me anywhere! Please take me away somewhere. I care not where. I care not when." Asuna whispered in such an agonized tone of voice.

"Shhh. What has happened? Please Asuna you can talk to me." He said trying to soothe her.

"Quit trying to be a saint Shan Lao!" She hissed with venom lacing her voice.

"I am not attempting to be a saint woman. I have never claimed I was anything remotely close." Shan Lao said in irritation.

"Get angry about something! Get furious! Show your feelings. I am so tired of seeing you suffer for naught! I was thrilled to see you react to Maec finally." She yelled at his face.

"You think I have never reacted to that sick bastard?" He asked with a rising temper.

"Hai. I think if you had strong religious beliefs then you would become a monk!" Asuna quipped.

His face blanched and he phased her out. They appeared where she had no idea and he cupped her jaw in his hand. Shan Lao was extremely annoyed with her assertions and he intended to say something scathing. Asuna crashed her lips against his and he reacted. Shan Lao was instantly aware that her fangs were buried in his throat and he cried out softly. It made him weak in his knees and he only wished at this moment to feel. She lifted her mouth and she instantly met his lips and sucked hard on his tongue. It earned her a long moan and she proceeded to let her tongue trace his fangs and palate. He pulled her flush to his body as he tasted his own blood from the heady exchange. She suddenly shoved him back and he was confused as he saw her face.

"When did you mate that whore?" She demanded.

"What does it matter?" Shan Lao asked.

"I want to know." She growled.

"In this plane my age is close to six thousand years old. In my plane I am more like three thousand." He said vaguely.

"That is a non answer Shouten." She snapped.

"In my plane it was two thousand years ago." He sighed in anger.

"So Maec is older then you. Raganos and Hanaj are around your age and Maec is how old?" She demanded.

"Only a few centuries older then his own children. He had them young." Shan Lao murmured.

"Sanra is beautiful and you were what? A horny young man?" She demanded.

"Yes okay?" He growled.

Shan Lao actually looked embarrassed and he looked away. His dark flint colored eyes turned back to her and met her eyes.

"Why should I have been any different in my youth then my own sons?" He asked hoarsely.

"You are saying that you acted more like Lei and Yhea then you care to admit?" Asuna asked softly.

"Yes. I was like them." He said blushing.

She watched him and he looked down.

"What changed?" She whispered.

"I do not know. I am like most blood drinkers and the lusts became easier to control the older I became." He shrugged.

Asuna neared him and he refused to look at her. Shan Lao was avoiding her gaze and she jerked his jaw back to stare at her.

"You are more Tomoshibi in nature then Shouten." She said in sudden realization.

"Somewhat." Shan Lao said turning bright red.

"That is why you protect them so ardently. You are what? A hybrid perhaps?" She asked threading her fingers into his hair.

"Yes, I think so. I am different from a normal Shouten." He said breathing in her scent.

He lifted his own hands to thread into her hair as they stared at the other. Asuna leaned forward and only breathed against his lips.

"He still pines for her, still after four centuries together. He still wants Kikyo. I am not good enough for him." Asuna stated whispered in a tortured tone.

"Who?" He asked feeling the heat of her breathing.

"Naraku. He is in part ningen. Onigumo was madly in love with the miko Kikyo. She in turn was in love with my uncle. He invited the many youkai upon his withered and ruined body and he became Naraku. I even gave Onigumo a daughter named Emi but it is still not enough." She said brushing her cheek against his.

"Please explain what happened." He said breathing harder.

"Sanra took her form. I know what it was. I know what she was doing. The thing is that it worked. It worked because it is the truth and he knows it as well as me." Asuna pressing her forehead to his and closing her eyes.

"You are upset because of Sanra? She is evil and a harlot. You should not allow her to come between you and a long time love." Shan Lao whispered affected by the touches of skin and tone of voice.

"I am upset because it was so easy to get a reaction out of him." She murmured brushing her lips against his eyes.

"Asuna. I need to back away." He hoarsely said.

"I am claiming you." Her voice drowned out his soft plea.

Her lips covered his and she sought entrance demandingly. She wrapped her arms around his upper body possessively as she took him through her will alone. Shan Lao could not think with any sort of clarity as even breathing through his nose became difficult. He had brought them to his childhood home and the corporeal female began to undress him with agonizing slowness. She finally allowed his lips freedom and he made such a moan. Her eyes ever so slowly began to bleed to a fiery crimson. She undid his brocade style pein-fu and she flicked his male nubs with the claws of her thumbs. His gasp was sharp and his eyes became clouded. She leaned forward and laved her tongue slowly between his pectorals and his breath seemed suspended. This was not his typical style of coupling and it was causing him to react sharply. She ran her tongue up the side of his neck to an ear lobe and then sucked it into her mouth. She nibbled and sucked harshly then pulled back. He released his breath and found he could not take deep ones. He jerked his head to stare at her but she slowly pushed his jaw to the side with her nose and he could hear her inhale deeply. Shan Lao again felt her tongue run along his sculpted jaw and he shut his eyes to exhale the pent up breath.

"You have no idea what you scent like to my inu senses do you?" She asked with a rasping sound.

"No." He managed to mumble.

"You smell like desire mixed with strong male aromas. Kamis, I will eat you." She growled near his throat.

"Shit Asuna." He cursed under his breath in astonishment.

"Does this offend you?" She said in a grating voice.

Asuna used her tongue to taste along his Adam's apple and Shan Lao felt his knees weaken. She used her body to rub against his clothed groin. He tried to say something but she was undoing the elaborate knot that tied his ku style pants in place. She freed his proud erection and her touch made his skin electrified and his eyes roll back. Asuna fell to her knees in front of him and Shan Lao had no time to react. She took all of him and he was speechless with no noise coming from him. He was frozen for a second and she started a brutal pace that made him suddenly whimper out incoherently. Asuna was reveling in the worship of his staff as his sounds made her see red. His taste was divine and he smell was succulent. She realized that she had not properly tasted him before and she growled around him. His hands became buried in her hair as his head fell back whilst she continued to suck him without mercy.

"Fuck!" Shan Lao again cursed as she began to tease his testes.

His loose tongue made her mad with passion and his ragged breaths and whines were escalating. He was fisting her silver hair in his blissed out euphoria. His eyes flew open and they were completely whitened. He felt a sharp jolt of pleasure stab him from within and it set him off.

"My Gods! Yes!" He nearly screamed out.

Shan Lao came violently and it took his all to stay standing. Asuna was clutching his bare back side as she slowly pulled back. When her fangs were clear of his male parts he fell to his knees and his chin was pressed to his chest. He was panting hard as she lay back on the grassy hillside. Shan Lao could smell blood and he was so hungry that his mind was only on his sustenance. He fell on her and he could not think beyond wrapping his fangs around sweet skin and tasting tangy blood. He slowly came back to himself a little bit and realized he had a nipple in his mouth and he made a soft snarl against her ripe breast. He began to stroke the tit rapidly with his tongue and she made such sweet sounds under him. Shan Lao was inflamed in this lust he was in. He pulled back from her mound and he could swear he was salivating.

"More." He growled out.

"You wish more? More of what?" She asked in a gruff way.

"Nngh." Shan Lao snarled out mindlessly.

He fell against her and their lips met with such violence and passion. It was want combined with so much denial. She had no intentions of denying him anything and she felt him split her silk skirt wide open. Shan Lao had to be inside and part of her that moment and he released a cry of relief when his thrust was met with her own. He continued the harsh pace of thrust and her meeting it. He felt her claws dig deeper and deeper but it was so pleasurable and so good that he could not care. She struggled to sit up and kiss at his mouth as their bodies became entwined further. Shan Lao was moaning out what could be her name but she was too lost in the raw sensuality of the act. He suddenly jerked himself back and she made a hiss. He pulled her to him and rolled her to her belly. Shan Lao pressed his chest into her back so that he could breathe heavily in her ear.

"I am crazed. Never wanted someone so much. I have never wanted you so much." Came his ragged confession.

"How do you want me Shan Lao?" Asuna asked biting back moans.

"I do not know." He said gripping her shoulders in his unknown needs.

"Taste me." She whispered with deep sensuality.

She felt his brownish-black hair tickle her back as his lips pressed to the side of her neck. Asuna's eyes shut as his teeth nibbled the tender flesh. Shan Lao groaned against her neck and he could feel his cock weep as he continued to just brush his lips lightly against the back of her neck down the column of her spine. Just the touching of her skin was making him much harder and leak more. He began to run his tongue like she had and he could taste a salty sweet and he groaned. His hands massaged flesh under his palms and that caused her to moan softly.

"I need to touch your soul. I want to feel your inner being combust." He begged.

She moaned and nodded emphatically as he took a deep breath and phased into his true ether form. She got on her hands and knees as her head hung, she rocked her body in a slow rhythmic way as she felt him fill her in ways only a wraith could. Shan Lao saw stars and felt blinding pleasure in his very soul. She was actually keeping him within her and she lay on her side.

"I love this." She rasped.

-Please Asuna. I actually wish to feel you in my flesh too. – He said within her mind.

She let him go and he gasped. He appeared behind her and his skin was flushed with heat and sweat. She was rubbing her own clit to ease the ache that being taken spiritually brought on. He grabbed her wrist and began to rub her clit too. She threw her head back against his shoulder and he bit along the thick tendon as he worked her glistening nub.

"Come for me. I need you to come for me. Please. Please let me taste it. Let me drink you in. Make me drunk. I want to be out of my mind because of you. I wish to be mad." He begged in a lusty tone.

She bit and sucked her own bottom lip as sweat dripped down her chin. She turned her head a little and he licked a little at the salty taste. Her face contorted as a coil snapped within her groin and washed through her. Shan Lao moved quickly and thrust his tongue inside of her and sank his fangs into her sex. She was wracked by another massive orgasm and he drank greedily. He lifted his head and snarled out loudly. Asuna met his eyes as he pulled her to him forcefully.

"I need you." He growled.

"Hai. Say it." She hissed.

"Say what Asuna?" Shan Lao demanded.

"Say what you wish to do with me." Asuna said in passion.

"You want my crassness. Fine. I want to fuck you." He said lying against her.

"Kamis you feel so good. I enjoy seeing you show emotion. You are so beautiful." She whined softly.

"Gods. Oh you are perfection. Clutch me perfectly. So good." He said as he crushed his mouth to hers.

Their tongues stroked as he moved hard. He was so fluid in his actions that it only took him a few perfect hits of her channel before she shattered.

"I love you. I need you always." He cried out loudly.

"Kamis hai. Hai!" Asuna yelled as she sank her fangs so deeply in his shoulder, it would leave a scar similar to Yhea.

He came and he choked as the pleasure did not seem to stop. Asuna and Shan Lao both clung to the other and he too had to sink his fangs into her to just hold onto sanity and reality. Never had lovemaking been this intense with Sanra. He fell away from her and they stared at the other.

"I love you Shan Lao. I would go through hell again to have met you. I would have done anything to stand in your presence." Asuna whispered.

"Do not venerate me Asuna. Never venerate anyone as anyone can fall from a pedestal." He whispered as he stared at the sky.

"I marked you." She said brushing his cheek.

"Is that was what this is? I have known heaven now." He said closing his eyes.

The laced their fingers together and they just lay there. This had eased her hurt and anger at the moment but she had things she intended to tell Naraku.

Asuna was sitting in a hot spring in the West as she washed carefully. Her soul had been soothed by her intense encounter with Shan Lao. She rose from the spring within the Western Palace and went to her old chambers. She slid on a rather sheer yukata and she stood on the balcony and stared out into the night.

"You have come home." She heard from the door.

"I have become weary my lord. How is my mother?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"She still tries to abort the Shouten but I refuse." He said in his cold voice.

"Why not allow her to do it my lord? She was brutally raped." Asuna said with anger.

"Because I shall take this child and make it mine. I will turn it into the perfect weapon. This Sesshomaru thinks perhaps that he will do better in the past." Her father said bluntly raising a silver brow.

"Indeed?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. Good evening." Sesshomaru stated as he slipped away.

Her father obviously has plans and she was actually intrigued. It was obvious her mother hated the child of Raganos but her sire would not allow her to harm it or herself. Asuna was sure she knew how Maec severed the bond just not the spell to do it. She grabbed a dressing gown and threw it over her yukata and she went in search of her sire. He was in her mother's study as his was being rebuilt to its former glory.

"I am aware of how Maec separates Shouten bindings but I do not know the spell. I will get it so you can free her from him." She said flatly.

"Hn." Her father said sitting back intrigued.

"If you desire, when this child is born, I shall return him to you in the past. When do you wish it taken to?" Asuna asked.

"I will raise him with you and Osamu." He said staring at the wall.

"This is the course you wish?" His heir asked.

"This is the only course. The son shall help kill the father." Sesshomaru stated.

She nodded and bowed low to him. Her mind was going a mile a minute and she felt good. She had a plan and she could do something. Maec enjoyed shows and he would get one. She left her sire's presence and she went to her chambers. She ported to Balkhash and she masked herself heavily. She was going to be direct and it was dead of night. Asuna ported into his bedroom and she saw him sprawled across his bed. She stared hard at him and he was a beautiful beast. His dark hair looked totally black at the moment and his skin was exposed to the night air. She could scent he was still a little injured and she smirked in malice. She neared him and she heard a soft snore come from him. Asuna wrapped her hand around his throat and his eyes flew open. His chocolate colored orbs bored into hers and he just stared at her.

"I had not realized I was corporeal." He whispered.

"I seem to be able to tap into my child's yoki." She said in retort.

"You are here to fight now? I just got to sleep. Please come back in the morning." Maec smarted off.

She leaned over him and she almost kissed him. He was stunned by her actions and his face showed it.

"I want information." Asuna whispered against his mouth.

"Rot. Whatever you want. Go to hell." Maec retorted.

"Really? You wish me to rot?" She said as her fingers inched closer to his male parts.

Maec made a wraith like noise but he choked when she tore the silk of his sleep pants. She wrapped her hand around his silky flesh and he was trying to think clearly. He knew without a doubt that she would injure him and he had no intentions of becoming a eunuch. He grabbed her wrist and she grasped him and stroked hard.

"Oh gods! You bitch!" He hissed as he fell back.

"I thought you wanted this Maec? Do not like your own medicine?" She asked cruelly.

"What I want is you in supplication begging me for what I will give you!" Maec snapped.

"Oh I see. You wish for another slave. I do not play slave well at all. I also do not play rape victim long. I will grant that you are a good whore. Your physique is pleasing and the Kamis did give you a nice piece but then I am surrounded by perfection. You are nothing special." Asuna laughed.

"Nothing special hmm? I seem to have become you nemesis through all time. I would say that makes me pretty damn special. Harder darling…I enjoy a little rough play." He sneered.

Her face hardened and she released his staff. She shoved him back flat, by his shoulders, as she released her Dakkasou into his joints. He grunted in pain and she neared her lips to his cheek.

"How is that for rough play Maec? You are still injured or else you would have taken on Shan Lao fully. You are not exceptionally powerfully. You are exceptionally talented with magic, you arrogant fuck. I will also grant that you are exceptionally intelligent with a twisted soul. How about this; how about we play a little game this one time. I win then you tell me one little spell and if you win then I will supplicate to you one time. This night and one little game." She said heavily in his ear.

He was overly intrigued with her terms and he turned his head. His smirk told her he would play and she smirked as well.

"What is the game darling? You seem to think you are the only witty one." Maec said gritting his teeth.

"Spar. No magics or yoki. Pure physical spar." She said flatly.

"Then you have to let me up." He said almost pouting.

"Can you not cheat Maec?" Asuna asked.

"I am an expert swordsman." He retorted.

She was possessed of fury at Naraku for his betrayal not with Sanra but the memory of Kikyo and she leaned forward. Asuna pressed her lips to his and Maec was again shocked. She ran her tongue along the seam of his lips and she thrust her tongue into his mouth. Maec made a noise as his arms reached up and trapped her. Their tongues clashed and battled for a moment and she jerked back. She broke his grasp and his eyes were heavy with desire.

"Why do that?" He growled.

"Because you need to know how to. Sanra, I think is a very bad companion. You need to be taught how to please." She said standing.

He made a low growl in anger and made himself stand. He was in pain from her Dakkasou and she watched him. He turned his head to stare at her in anger. His full head of dark hair fell past his shoulders and she did have to admit to herself that his backside was quite well sculpted. He went to a large ebony colored chest and pulled out heavy linen pants. He jerked them on and then went to his wall. She let her hand out and Konkisaiga appeared.

"Remember your own rules my dear. None of your demon energies you are so fond of employing. So how is it you can tap into your child's energy?" He asked suddenly.

"No idea. So we are within Hueco Mundo?" Asuna asked.

"Oh yes we are. Are you tapping into the child's power or perhaps your own?" He asked as he suddenly whirled on her.

She met his blade with hers and his strength was astounding. She back flipped and Maec watched as she landed gracefully. It made no sense that she could tap into a babe's power unless said babe had energy from the womb. It was not unheard of and he knew several of her children who had been that way. Their blades met over and over as they ducked and parried.

"What you did to Yhea was rather cruel." She said in anger.

"He is an upstart. He is arrogant to think he can take me on." Maec sneered.

"Oh? What am I?" Asuna asked as she sliced into his chest.

He kept in his grimace and wondered more at what was going on. He knew she knew more then what she was saying.

"You rebound yourself to the little bastard did you not?" He asked suddenly furious.

"Hai. I rebound myself to him. I have found that I rather enjoy him." She said suddenly shoving her katana against his.

"He is a mere child." The wraith king scoffed.

"Not really. He knows quite a bit having been raised in this demented house. He knows a lot about you." Asuna laughed.

"Oh really? What does he know?" He growled as he pushed back with force.

"Between the two of us we figured out that you need the blood of the heart of what the male Shouten?" She asked smirking.

"Smart girl. That is the spell you want." Maec stated whirling and meeting Konkisaiga hard.

The fang vibrated and she went to thrust it into him but phased out and she elbowed him in the belly. He growled out in fury and grabbed her hair. She yanked his wrist and they somehow were against the floor. She again attacked his mouth and he was confused. Her kiss was demanding but by the ancients it made him hot and in agony. She was exploring him slowly and he lost all sense of everything. He felt the material of his bottoms being tugged and ripped at whilst her hand brushed the head of his now painful erection. She used her other hand to yank his hair to expose his throat and he gasped. She was licking at his throat slowly and she was growling.

"Bitch!" He snarled.

"Shut up." Asuna growled loudly.

Her hand began to pump him and his breath caught. Maec was fixing to throw her off but he felt himself suddenly slide within her walls. His eyes widened and he jerked his head painfully to stare at her golden brown eyes. She was biting her bottom lip and she was controlling this. She was using him and she had surprised him. Maec was crushed under tremendous yoki and he slammed his head on the floor.

"This time you are my bitch wraith." She sneered.

He truly was speechless and Asuna stared down at him.

"I want the spell." She growled.

"No." He gasped.

"Oh Maec. I can stay here all night. I am a succubus and I could kill you easily enough." She said smirking.

"If it would be so easy then you would have already done it." He said and he was sweating terribly.

"I hate you." She said as she stared down at him with such incredible emotion in her eyes.

"You do? Well please hate me more." He said trying to chuckle.

He grabbed her hips and she challenged him with her eyes. He moved her and he cried out a little. This was not exactly how he had imagined this happening but Maec managed to move her hips with his hands. When she started rotating them he moaned out rather loudly.

"Where is Sanra?" She asked in husky tone.

"I do not care." Maec groaned.

"I want her to see this Maec." Asuna stated with malice.

He stared at her and she slowly undulated her hips. The pressure was building so slowly that he wanted to scream out.

"I healed Yhea. I took him and we reversed what you did except we did it with the Shouten marriage rituals." She said with measured words.

"What?" He asked lifting his head.

"Hai. Worked like a charm. Explain what I did." Asuna demanded.

"I have no idea what you did you stupid woman. Fuck me harder! Do it!" He begged.

She shook her head no and he snarled. She was going to make him incensed. Asuna actually lifted his claws and looked at him.

"Release the freezing shoki a little." She demanded.

He scowled and did as she wanted. She used it to coat her own nub and he was salivating almost like a rabid dog. She began to move hard on him and he was getting so close and he was moaning like a whore under her as she herself was working herself up to bliss. Asuna suddenly got off of him and he growled out in agony. She had gotten herself to orgasm but denied him. She lay next to him and blew in is ear and he hissed.

"I want the spell or something like it. I want my mother free of Raganos forever." She whispered heavily.

"Like hell I will help you." He said staring at her with unadulterated rage and lust.

She leaned closer and again kissed him. This time it was so slow and passionate. She released her mental hold on his physical response and Maec actually had to grip her shoulders as he had the most powerful orgasm of his life. He heard the shriek of fury first and Asuna looked up to see Sanra. She added insult to injury by kissing his cheek and then stood.

"Fair is fair bitch. See you around." She said smirking.

Asuna ported away and Maec lay there in a daze. Sanra's chest was heaving and she stared at him with anger and jealousy.

"What the hell just happened to you?" She snarled.

"She challenged me." He said rolling to his side.

"She fucked you!" She shrieked.

"Shut up! I have a head ache." Maec snapped.

"You bastard!" Sanra said in rage.

Her half brother stood up and back handed her. He truly was drained beyond endure. Not only had she duped him but she had fed from him. He wanted to chuckle to himself at her gumption. She had not gotten the spell but she had gotten over on him. Maec knew exactly now how strong she could be if given a chance. He was curious about what she had done with Yhea and he figured she had tapped into the young Jing's powers or she had simply stolen them like he did. He shook his head and his lust for her only increased.

She had not gotten the spell but she had managed to have a little revenge. She knew to keep her little clandestine meeting secret as her Shouten mates would throw a fit. She still had not faced Naraku and she was thinking on what she wanted. Ideas of going into the past and pummeling the miko bitch made her giddy but that would serve no purpose. She still hated certain females and she knew it was irrational. She knew it was because she demanded certain men to love her as much as she loved them. It was not fair but she hated Akane with a passion the same as she hated Kikyo. She also knew she was getting as obsessive about the Jing clan as she was her kumo clan and it scared her. She decided to face her anger head on and she ported to Sendai. She walked the halls of the palace and Asuna walked into a main hallway. She saw Maec and he was fully dressed. He stared at her and she crossed her arms. She was not fully dressed and he was absolutely in a state at the moment.

"Bold and brave." He whispered.

"I can have a thousand kumo warriors here in an instant." Asuna stated.

He phased out and behind her instantly. She stiffened and he breathed in the scent of her hair.

"You wanted to hurt Sanra. You actually used me to hurt her." Maec said gripping her shoulders.

"Why not?" She growled.

"You have no idea how much you continue to make me want you." He said gently pushing her against a wall.

"I do not want you." She scoffed.

"Oh? You want that spell though. I might be willing to give up a little information for a kiss." He said pressing himself into her.

Asuna narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

"Give it to me now." She said flatly.

"You give me what I want first." Maec demanded.

She jerked his face to hers and he actually groaned softly as she swept her tongue and mated his. She buried her hands into his hair and she tasted everything. Maec actually moaned and she swallowed his cries as she let one hand wander down his back and grip his perfect ass. She suddenly released his mouth and hissed.

"Now you immoral freak! Give me the fucking spell." Asuna demanded.

"Tell me where you learned to kiss like that." He demanded in a breathless tone.

"I am half inu. Figure it out. The spell." She said gripping his jaw in a painful grip.

"I will do it myself." He said suppressing his raging desire.

"You will not get within ten feet of my mother. You would take blood from your own son's heart?" She asked.

"Not that hard." Maec said fighting the desire to just take her and throw her down.

"You lie. Leave before we battle once again. You are boring me." She said shoving him away.

She pressed her hands to his chest and created a small nami. He phased away before it hurt him and he was in his true form. Asuna threw her hair over her shoulder and she walked away. She was determined it seemed and she stopped when she saw an ebony haired spider.

"Jouichi!" Asuna said under her breath.

"My mitsukai." He said nearing her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked nearing him.

"I have heard that there has been much issue. You have been unable to see Sakina as of late." He whispered softly.

"I am truly sorry. I have been remiss." She sighed deeply.

Jouichi lifted her chin and he blinked his black eyes. He could tell something was bothering her badly but he also knew her well enough. It took all of Maec's abilities to keep her from feeling him. He realized this was the famed Gaku Jouichi.

"I shall return. Shall I tell our daughter that her Haha will see her soon?" Jouichi asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

Jouichi seemed conflicted but then made a noise. This passionate embrace made Maec seethe in irrational jealousy as this man obviously knew how to please this woman.

"Always will love you in some fashion." Jouichi muttered against her cheek.

"Hai. Always." She whispered back.

"See you soon." He sighed and he produced his shoki cloud.

She watched him step through and he disappeared. She raised her head and Asuna did not think she could handle facing Naraku after all. She suddenly ported out herself and Maec was left to ponder. He phased back to Balkhash and he went to his libraries. Mas followed his father as he was bid and he sat down.

"Where is Thei's son? He was the historian." Maec said opening some books.

"He is said to be mated to the daughter of the vile halfling father." Mas stated.

"My beloved Thei's son is mated to her? Oh by the Gods. Shit what is this world coming to?" His father asked in irritation.

"No idea." His next oldest son shrugged.

"I was told the boy was highly intelligent even if he was a halfling." Maec stated.

"Soren had full Shouten abilities sire. He was not a typical halfling at all. Thei spoiled the snot out of the boy." Mas stated.

"I will take him back then. Intelligence is what we need. Your brother is an idiot." The wraith king stated.

"Are you taking back the crown my lord?" Mas asked surprised.

"It seems I must. Raganos is a good and loyal boy, just not what this throne needs. Hanaj would have made an excellent ruler." Maec commented.

Mas kept in his bitterness but said nothing. He stared at his next oldest son and nodded. He knew about where the oldest daughter of Naraku stayed and he phased into Japan. He would make no secret of his appearance and not only was Soren up and out the bedroom door but so was Renshu.

"Oh its you. Well hello boy. You! You are Thei's son. I saw you in the past boy. Well it seems you need to come home now." Maec said stalking closer.

Renshu's face held fury and Maec walked right past him and shoved him backwards with a powerful blast of ash. Soren cursed in pain and so did Mizuki and Karu.

"You fools. I am surrounded by fools. Damn idiots." Maec cursed as he grabbed up the halfling.

"Why do you want me all of sudden?" The young Shouten asked.

"You are Thei's boy for one and Thei was my favorite daughter. Two you are needed amongst your own." Maec stated as he phased them out.

Soren tried to fight his grandfather but Maec would not loosen his grip. He took a close look at the very young male and wondered when in the seven hells Thei would have bedded a mortal.

"Who was your father?" Maec demanded.

"I do not know. Mother would never tell me. She just told me I was half human." He said struggling.

"Thei would not lie but why in the Gods would she lower herself to mate one?" Maec demanded.

"Boredom? I have no clue." Soren growled.

"You look just like her you know. She was a gorgeous girl my baby girl." Maec stated making him sit.

"I thought my mother was beautiful but she is dead." His grandchild snapped.

"Killed by the very man you call papa in law. Now did you bed her before you knew or after. I am just curious." He said waving his hand in the air.

"It did not happen that way. I came to love her and YOUR son damn near killed her. She had nothing to do with what her father did as I had nothing to do with what mother did." He said sitting back.

"Your mother killed Nveid's wife, oh what is her name, oh yes Iyo. She is lovely by the way and a fucking Tomoshibi now. I want Lady Iyo home and I want my other grandchild home. I want my family to start acting like the great clan we are. If you choose a corporeal for your mate then by all means I will see to it they are turned. Those who oppose me will die and those who return will live. Simple enough?" Maec demanded.

"I do not want to be here. I hate Uncle Raganos with a passion! Great Aunt Sanra killed my child." He said bitterly.

"Does she carry Shouten now?" Maec demanded.

Soren clammed up and Maec's eyes widened.

"So she does. You and my bastard son are good friends no? Well how very interesting. Does she carry your child now? Answer me boy." He said flatly.

"Yes." Soren said tightly.

"Very good. Sanra needs to be reined in I see. She is causing us all problems. Your mate will be brought here and she will give birth to your child here. I saw that she is close anyway." He said flatly.

"NO!" His grandson said shouting.

"You are valuable to me but make no mistake who rules Soren. I am not Raganos and I kill traitors." Maec stated growling.

Soren was shaking and the truth was that Mizuki was having twins. Renshu and he had planned it that way. It would easier they decided and Karu agreed. Renshu would have nothing to do with the tr'Awnhi and he would go insane if something happened to his son again. Soren was terrified of this man in front of him and he nodded slowly. Maec nodded curtly and stared at the young man with glasses.

"I want the complete history of your wife's people. The spider side of her that is and I want it by morning. I most especially want the complete history of the founder of this empire." He said flatly.

"Yessir." Soren stated with a bowed head.

"Your wife will be here by morning." Maec said walking away.

Soren was in shock and he had no clue what the hell he was going to do.

Iyo was in Soul Society and she was very tired. She had come to know her brother Kizaki very well and the other Tomoshibi were in awe of her. Hibari was still Shouten but it was said she was going to become Tomoshibi as well. Her elder brother who should be her younger brother came over and handed her some sweet drink.

"You look like you need it." He said softly.

"Thanks." She said downing the sweet liquor.

"We are worried about you." He said.

"No worries. I fell for the cause of my corporeal death and I gained a life with him. Haha forgave him because I begged her to. I threw myself on her mercy for him because I was her child. She would never have done so otherwise." She said shaking.

"Sister, you know we wraiths are odd creatures with no real place on the other planes. Tomoshibi are even odder you know. Nveid is dead here. Nveid is not dead way back." Kizaki said in a conspiring tone.

Iyo stared at the brother she had come to adore and it dawned on her what he was saying.

"We are transdimensional beings. Time is a dimension." Iyo said in surprise.

"Yep. Smart girl. Now you are a really young Tomoshibi and my Chichi is pretty stuffy bout the rules and stuff but Uncle Kaito is not and neither is our sister Hikari. Chichi will raise all kinds of hell but I tell you what. You go get your man." He smirked.

She nodded and she was shaking. Iyo stood and she phased out to find Kaito. He was still on the outs with his family and the two brothers had a tendency to start fighting terribly but she knew where he would stay. She phased in right beside her maker and he startled.

"Oh Kaito! Hello sir!" Iyo said hopeful.

"Hey there Iyo. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"You wish to be bad??" She asked smiling.

"Absolutely." He said with green eyes gleaming.

"Send me back when my Nveid was young. Send me back so I may save him." She said.

"He still has to do the bad stuff. Wait! If not him then history will correct itself. It always does." He said in deep contemplation.

"Does it?" She asked shocked.

"Hai. Okay. There is a portal. Make sure and tell Kaimei I did this." Kaito scoffed.

She laughed merrily as she walked through and she was on the corporeal plane. She phased into Kazakhstan and she could wait for him. Being Tomoshibi she knew she was in danger but she also did not appear like a light wraith. She knew Nveid better than anyone and he would always hunt these forests. He would also hunt mortals too. Iyo was wandering and she truly did not miss Hueco Mundo and only missed Ulquiorra. She and the Fourth Espada now shared custody of their son but they did not share a bed. She felt Shouten all over and she watched. She heard a ruckus of them and she realized it must be a group of the brothers.

"Oh be quiet Raganos!" Nveid shouted.

"You were like an elephant Nveid. I could have taken down that human much faster." The crown prince scoffed.

The older brothers were followed by a quieter and more staid Hanaj. He rolled his eyes at them and he turned to see a silver haired female. The other two quit talking and Iyo just blinked her black eyes at the three. Nveid was suddenly struck dumb as he stared at her and they had no clue what she was.

"Who are you?" Raganos demanded.

"I am Iyo." She said to Nveid.

"You stand upon tr'Awnhi lands." He growled in anger.

"I am sorry. I am a wraith." She said stepping back.

"Iyo who?" Nveid said suddenly finding his voice.

"It is a long story Prince Nveid. Perhaps you would care to listen?" She said in a soft tone.

"Nveid!" Raganos hissed.

"Raganos it is just a girl!" Nveid scoffed loudly.

"She is pretty." Hanaj said walking past his two obnoxious brothers.

Raganos stared at her and there seemed something off about her. She seemed too ethereal and just a tad too beautiful to be real. Nveid walked over to her and he went to grab him but Hanaj grabbed Raganos instead.

"Let him talk to the pretty girl Raganos. Not all of us are married yet." Hanaj stated.

The other brothers walked away and Iyo watched him as her heart thundered loudly. She lifted a hand to his cheek and he gasped when she touched him.

"You are Tomoshibi." He said surprised.

"How do you know??" Iyo asked.

"There is heat in your touch." Nveid said back stepping.

"Your father lies. Tomoshibi and Shouten should not be apart. We should be together and he knows it." She said suddenly angry.

"Why would my father lie?" He asked staring at her.

"Because. You should ask him about Sana or Isha Sahen. Ask him and watch his face! We are not the bad people Prince Nveid. Maec is!" Iyo cried softly.

Nveid turned to leave and Iyo touched his arm. He stared at her and it felt like a memory but a good one.

"Do I know you?" He whispered.

"Hai." She said in a gentle utterance.

"What era are you from?" Nveid asked suddenly getting away from her.

"Nveid please." Iyo said with a trembling lip.

He looked back at her with his silvery blue eyes and he was stunned. Her touch was triggering cell memory and it would only happen if they had been mated.

"Who are you to me?" He demanded.

"Your wife. I am mother to your sons." She whispered.

"Why would I defy my father and marry a filthy Tomoshibi?" He snarled.

"Because I did not start out Tomoshibi. You are the reason I am wraith at all. I was born kumo which means spider." She growled.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. I was born of a mixed succubus-canine onna and my sire is the kumo lord Ishin. You and I met under odd circumstances and I ended up an innocent bystander when your sister Thei decided I needed to die. Hanaj felt pity for me and turned me Shouten. Now am I still so filthy?" Iyo asked in upset.

"Then why come here?" Nveid asked.

"There was a battle. You made me drain you dry and take all the blood from your heart." She said shaking.

"We were bound? I had you unbind us." He said in understanding.

"How is it you know of these things and your other siblings do not?" Iyo demanded.

"I apprentice under my father. He teaches me many of the old ways." Nveid said lifting his chin.

"Nveid, I cannot take living on but Keras and Tsutomu need me. I cannot keep going as my heart bled away with yours." She said as she watched him.

"I do not know you." He said shaking his head.

"Yet something in you does if you know my touch!" She cried.

Tears stung her eyes and she looked away. Nveid was rooted it seemed and she growled in anguish. She suddenly moved to him and crashed her mouth to his. He was too astonished to stop her and he could feel the wetness of her salty tears against his cheek. Her touch inflamed him too much and he knew the stories. Even unbound, his soul would know her. He would eventually ache and he would not have known the reason. His hands reached up and he held her face between his palms. Iyo was making whimpering sounds as she tried to press against him harder and he was caught between the heady feeling of his soul bound mate versus his head which screamed that this was a complete stranger. Nveid's head lost the fight and they seem to just melt against the other. He was trembling some as she began to undo his tunic.

"Oh Gods. You intend to what?" He rasped out as she moved her lips to his ripped chest.

"Nveid. I love you. I love you. Kamis this is my second chance." She stated in a haze as she lapped at his pale skin.

He was still very young and pleasures of the flesh were still fairly new to him. She tangled her fingers in his piercings and he cried out softly as her touch was gentle but elicited incredible jolts of delicious pleasure in him.

"By the Gods what are you doing?" He moaned loudly.

"Making you remember on some level." Iyo whispered.

She took a nipple piercing in her teeth and pulled on it with a gentle pressure and she watched the man she loved become a gasping mess. Nveid's eyes were becoming totally silver in color and she was watching carefully as she continued to work the body jewelry. She had been rather straight laced in her corporeal life but her Shouten husband had shown her many, many wonderful things and she was enjoying doing them to him now. Iyo could feel his stiff length pressed against her belly and lust ripped through her. She released the nipple ring and he sucked in his breath.

"Close your eyes Nveid." She whispered along his ear.

He did as she asked and she took sudden and wicked delight in what she was about to do. He had been the one to instruct her how to become her ether form and she did. Nveid stumbled when she entered him and the intimacy he was feeling was overwhelming him.

"Oh Gods. I need to join you. Please let me join you." He begged.

He felt her phantom touches within him and he groaned out so loudly that it sounded foreign to his own ears. His feet felt leaden and he made himself walk to a large boulder. He had been on the corporeal plane to hunt but now he needed to go into Hueco Mundo. He bowed his back as mental bliss hit him and his head rolled to the side.

"Never like this before. Never been like this. What are you doing?" He said aloud.

She was chuckling in his mind but she refused to answer. She guided his own hand and he was wracked physically as she caused the mental spasms to course through him. Psychic sex was more potent in some ways then the physical and he was left to ripping open the ties to his linen pants. Guided by her spirit form his own hand wrapped around his male shaft. Her thoughts were filled not only with such love that Nveid was drowning in it but passion and down right eroticism. His own thoughts were if this was what being bound was like then he was willing to succumb right then. Her thoughts guided his hand to pump his length furiously and his breath caught as she began what amounted to a mental coupling. They both felt what his physical self was feeling but the mental stroking was becoming too much to endure. Nveid was wantonly and lewdly on display as his legs were apart and it appeared as if he was pleasuring himself wildly. His head was thrown back against the boulder and he was gulping in air and his voice cracked as he pleaded with her to come forth. Nveid slammed one hand, palm first against the boulder as whined and whimpered.

"Yes! Oh please…so close. Want more. Need more. I want you." Nveid begged.

Iyo made his hand tighter around his girth and increased the speed just a fraction and he exploded both mentally and physically. His cries were soft wraith shrieks and she was suddenly between his legs and her lips were around him. Both of his hands were flat on the grassy ground as she seemed to drink him dry. His body actually seemed to phase a little and she was against him and she had cut her neck. He slowly and lazily drank from her as his brain was mush. She too had experienced her own sort of climax and she was also lethargic. She felt his lips fall away from her neck and he had such a serene expression on his face.

"I cannot speak." He whispered.

"Hai." She said as she laid her head against his bared chest.

"Is it always like this?" He asked.

"Hai. We always culminate nearly at the same time." Iyo said with drowsy eyes.

"Gods. I am doomed." Nveid whispered.

"Why do you say that?" She said as she toyed with his belly button.

"I cannot move." He said in a blissed out state.

Iyo smiled softly as he closed his eyes and she phased them into Soul Society. She laid them out in the grass and she snuggled his body. He had passed out asleep and she was rather pleased with herself at the moment. She loved him so much that it killed her to be without him. Iyo knew it would take them living with others or in Soul Society but they had to be apart of something instead of on their own.

Maec was reading about Ayana the Elder or the Great as some called her and he recognized some of her traits. She had a huge amount of her Tomoshibi powers as the spideress. He found it rather odd but amazing as he read on. She was about the same type of persona now and he read that she was considered a stunning beauty. She had gumption then and he wondered what it would be like meeting her in her past guise. She was a brazen tart now, so he figured he owed it to her. A grin passed his lips and he would need to get back to his past. He stood and he would have to get to his Jings that were still loyal. Soren's wife was here and she was a mouthy one still. He had also slapped her silly. She had bit him and his grandson had begged her to not be herself. He laughed at that one. He intended to wait until the birth of the Shouten babes and then turn her himself. Maec phased into Southern Mongolia and met up with a small family of loyal Jings and one led him to the slip stream. The blasted Jings were evolutionary freaks amongst Shouten too. Still technically Shouten, they had started to show Tomoshibi tendencies in their knack for time travel. A Tomoshibi only had to create a portal; the Jings could control certain in betweens. Yes, they were pains in his ass but they were useful in some ways. Sanra had apparently gotten really good at it. He stepped out in another era altogether and he phased to Korea where the spideress was known to have many palaces. He went to the biggest palace in Seoul and he was in his true form. The huge sprawling palace was nearly white and it was impressive even to him. There were arachnids everywhere and many of them female. Maec was in search of her and he would recognize her soul. He stopped when he saw her; he knew her by her eyes. She was in a short haori and hakama as she was brandishing a sword with obvious great skill.

"Jouichi are you watching Haha?" She said to a small boy.

"Yes mam." The small spiderling said watching the female.

"Come Bihua! Come at me." Ayana commanded.

"Yes my queen." Her recluse lord smirked.

Her mates Gaku and Jouichi were on the fronts at the moment and Bihua had shown up the previous day. She had slammed him against a door and the poor recluse had begged for mercy. Ayana was not known for her mercy. Maec watched fascinated as she fought as well as her future self did.

"My lady, no namis please." The recluse joked.

"Now now! Jouichi, can you show Haha yours please?" She said smiling.

"Yes mam." The little boy said.

He screwed up his beautiful little face and he flung a small but potent nami through a wall. Maec was shocked at the Tomoshibi power that emanated from the spiderling. Ayana went back to sparring with Bihua and she would stop every so often to instruct her heir and beloved son on his yoki and his sword technique. He was gripping a beautiful wooden replica of her fang and she laid hers on a low table.

"Thank you Bihua. I should like to take supper with my son and I shall see you in the forest later." Ayana said with passionate eyes.

"Yes." He said bowing and he took her hand and kissed her fingers.

Bihua left her presence and Jouichi followed after his mother. He was all of five years old and his little legs were still chubby.

"You are so handsome you know. I love you Gaku Jouichi." She said taking his hand.

"I love you too Haha." He said in his childish tone.

"Shall Haha make a web in her room tonight? Would you like to sleep with Haha in your true form?" She asked.

"Hai please!" He said jumping up and down.

"Okay. We will not tell Chichi. It will be our secret. He says webs are for outside but Haha is Queen." She smiled.

Jouichi threw his arms around his mother and he held her tightly. She hugged him as well and tears glistened her golden brown eyes. She saw a shadowy thing and she suddenly stood up.

"What are you?" She began a low growl.

Maec was shocked and he realized she saw him. He phased in and he put up his hands. He truly did not want to fight her like this. Ayana looked around and her fang was across the room.

"You remember Asa?" She whispered in Jouichi's ear.

He nodded and his mother bid him port. He made a tiny shoki cloud and he ported away. Ayana stood and she eyed the strange being before her.

"Who are you and why are you in my home?" She asked as she flexed her claws.

"I am curious is all. I have heard of your legend woman. It has reached all the way into Central Asia." He said just watching her.

"What are you?" Ayana said baring her fangs.

"I am Maec. You are Ayana Agelina. It is said you are what they call a jorogumo. What is a jorogumo exactly?" He asked.

"They are kumo elders. My mother is considered a kami." She said stepping back and going for a decanter of sake.

"So you are considered a goddess." Maec said with a soft smirk.

"I do not subscribe to it no. I am just a kumo." She said sipping her rice wine.

"I see." He said as his chest heaved.

"You are some manner of ether being. You are not a hollow." Ayana said frankly.

"You know of Hueco Mundo?" He asked shocked.

"I know many things. I told you my mother is considered a kami. What is a kami except a youkai who has lived a really long time? I know very little of the afterlife but I do know of the wasteland known as Hueco Mundo." She said eyeing him.

"Intriguing. Hueco Mundo is my home realm but it is not all a wasteland. Where the hollows dwell is wasteland yes." He said coming closer.

"Answer my question as to what you are Maec." She said in a lethal tone.

"I am a Shouten wraith. Wraith means I am an ether being." He said nearing her.

Ayana had to stare up at him and he was a handsome devil but he also had some darkness in him. He intrigued her immensely but he seemed just as intrigued with her.

"Maec is it?" Ayana asked.

"It is good enough for now. I mean you no harm spideress. I am only here to assuage my curiosity." Maec stated.

"See that you do not have harmful intentions Maec. I have a nasty temper and even worse bite. Do not cross me or my people." She warned.

He suddenly had her pulled flush and she gasped. Maec was having a hard time controlling his rampant desire and he was dying to see if it truly was the same soul. He lowered his mouth and pressed his lips to seek entrance. Ayana was surprised but no stranger to lust. She kissed the pretty man and he groaned as she kissed him the same way as she had the other evening. He crushed her lush brown hair in his hands and he finally ripped himself away.

"Gods. What did they do?" He asked stunned.

"What are going on about?" She demanded.

"With your permission, may I please phase into you. May I see what I think it is I know." He actually asked.

She nodded and had a look on her face as if he was crazy. Maec phased out and he did phase within her. Ayana doubled over as she was overwhelmed in his presence. He did not stay and he was staggering.

"It is you. It is Isha. You are Isha." He said stumbling back.

"Isha? Who is Isha?" Ayana asked thoroughly confused.

"By the Gods. You do not know either." He said fumbling for words.

"Are you demented?" She asked as he phased out.

Maec was gasping in deep breaths and he had never been that close to Asuna's soul. She was Isha Sahen in another form and he could barely remember the tiny girl. He had been so incensed that Sana had denied him that he had blindly lashed out and killed her baby. He had raged that Isha should have been _his_ child and Sana had sneered at him. Bitter memories ripped through him and he had struck her over and over. She had bedded a canine daemon and he had found the beautiful little girl. Sana was mocking him and saying the days of the Shouten were numbered and the movement of the Tomoshibi would eventually wipe out his clan. He had told her to shut up that his father would not tolerate the traitorous talk. Sana was like Shan Lao and she was still Shouten but showed some Tomoshibi abilities. He had begged her to be his wife. He had begged her to stay by his side so that he could take care of her. The Sahen had always given their women more freedom then the tr'Awnhi and she had said she would take no husband. She had said she would never love a tr'Awnhi. Maec had flown into a rage and attacked her. He could not stand that she would allow a corporeal to touch her body but not him. Her tiny little girl had run to defend her mother and he had flung the child as if she was a rag doll. Isha's skull had been crushed and Sana had gone ballistic. He had ended up strangling the woman he had professed to love. It had been the only time in his life that he had cried and he had felt regret. Now he was loosing his mind not over the woman he strangled but the little girl whose skull he had crushed. He looked down and his hands were shaking terribly. Regret was again washing through him and he had cut short the life of a little girl who had evolved into someone he was truly coming to want more then anything he had ever wanted. The Gods were having a good laugh at his expense he knew.

* * *

She knew he was around. He was not bothering her and in fact she was intrigued with him now. She had set her historians on the wasteland known as Hueco Mundo and she had actually gone to see her mother. Asa had been surprised at her questions and she had flatly refused any of her questions. Ayana knew something big was going on and she had made a web deep in the forest. She was in her humanoid form and she waited for his aura.

-I know you are around. You have been around for days. - She pathed.

Maec phased in and he grunted at the cramped nature of the web. Ayana smirked widely as he looked around.

"Not used to us animal youkai are you?" She asked coyly.

"No." He said pulling his collar away from his neck.

"My mother refuses to speak of what she knows so that means she knows much. She is a pain in the ass. Start speaking Maec. Who is Isha?" Ayana demanded.

"No one I care to remember. You are lovely spideress but perhaps my time is best spent elsewhere." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Do you always lie so badly?" She asked coldly.

"Perhaps you should not speak of what you do not know." Maec retorted.

Ayana pinned him to the silk and he stared at her with his usual malice. She pressed her hand to his chest and he had no clue what she was doing.

"Your heart is about ready to beat out of your chest." Ayana snapped.

"How do you know?" He growled.

"I feel it through my hand. I am a kumo after all." She said very interested in what he was.

"We are enemies woman. You will come to hate me. I am only here to assess you and learn any weaknesses." He sneered.

"Oh I see. Well makes sense to freak in front of your enemy like you did. Well Maec I am curious myself." She said undoing his fine spun linen pants.

"Do not dare." He hissed.

"You are within my lands wraith. Do not tell me what I can do. Very nice." She said brazenly grabbing him.

"Unhand me now!" Maec yelled.

She flicked her claw near his testes and it stung for a moment. He choked loudly and he stared at her. Maec was again stunned silent by the same woman but different body. Ayana watched his face and it was obvious that his body was experiencing immense rushes from her venom. She got a sly smirk on her face and she loosely wrapped her hand around him.

"Hurt." He cried out.

"Hai you need to expel your seed." She said matter of factly.

"You evil witch." He said perspiring.

"You came to me Maec. You will not answer my questions so I shall use whatever I need to get answers." Ayana said in his ear.

"Oh shit." He groaned as he began to feel his body experience tremors.

"How eloquent. Now will you answer or shall I possibly let you suffer more?" She asked.

"Never!" He growled out.

Maec realized this incarnation of the woman he was so obsessed with was older and even much more brazen then he was used to.

"I shall tell you a secret about me wraith. I am extremely powerful and very ill mannered myself. You act like a ruler too so I shall cut you some slack. You will need my venom removed or I imagine you will die." She stated.

"Then remove it!" He hissed out.

She got a predatory look on her face and she slid down his body. He trembled as she placed soft kisses near his length. He looked ready to rip her hair out and he noticed her eyes change to red. He did not expect her to swallow him completely and he shook. She was brutally harsh in her pace and the Shouten king was blinded literally by the intense release that shook him to his core. He made such whimpers that Ayana was immensely pleased and she pulled back and scented him carefully. She did not find a trace of her venom and he trembled violently. His legs lost their ability to hold him up and he slid down the silk.

"Your eyes are white and you are straining. What is going on?" She demanded.

"I am a blood drinker and I need blood." He said in a raspy tone.

Ayana considered and she straddled his waist. She used her claws and cut into her wrist, she pressed it to his mouth and Maec lost it. He sank his fangs deeply and he drank. She grunted as it was oddly pleasant and he grabbed her arm as he snarled heavily as he fed from her. For some reason this act was making her aroused and she watched him like a hawk. He wrenched his mouth away and he met her eyes.

"You are intoxicating." He whispered.

"Really? Good blood?" Ayana asked in an amused tone.

"Yes. How can you not know?" He asked under his breath.

He pulled her down by the back of the neck and he was surprised yet again when she allowed his passionate kiss. He made a tremendous snarl as his seeking became needy and demanding. He phased her kimono away and his own clothes as well. She was surprised and she pulled back to observe.

"Interesting yoki." She said impressed.

"Manipulation of matter. I phase them away as I would myself. I want you." He said harshly.

"Oh?" Ayana said smirking.

She was being wicked but grasped him and she sank down on him. He was not acting like himself at all and it was due to her. Ayana bit her lip as he felt buried deeply. It was almost painful but he held her to him tightly as he thrust up. She screamed out and he did it again. She hissed but it was exquisite what he was doing. His cheek was pressed to her chest as he thrust again and he made a wounded noise as he continued with the rough, irregular drives. Maec tr'Awnhi was loosing control of himself and he laid her back on the floor of her web and jerked himself back. He truly believed he would never get another chance to do what he truly wished and he began lavishing her skin with sultry kisses and his hands roved over her flesh. Ayana was groaning as his lips brushed her now hyper-sensitive skin. He had the queen of the Tsuchigumo whining and begging him in a matter of minutes and he crashed his lips against hers again. Ayana grabbed a fist full of his dark hair and she too was snarling some. There was so much he wished to do but she coaxed him back within her body. He yanked her hair hard and she groaned as he sank his fangs into her throat. Her pale throat was fully exposed to him and Maec was loosing his mind. He nipped at her skin over and over as she scored his back and ass in her haze. It was unreal to him that she had so much of her wraith power and she was holding him here. The finish was mind numbing and he fell against her. Ayana was stunned at her own responses and he was catching his breath.

"You keep mumbling Isha over and over. My people believe in reincarnation wraith. Do you think I was this Isha?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

"It does not matter what I think." Maec said in a hoarse tone.

"So you go around fucking strangers?" Ayana asked darkly.

"Do you?" He retorted.

"I have been known to subjugate a male or two. In most kumo species the female is dominant. I only do what it is in my nature to do. What is your excuse?" She quipped.

"You are a bitch." Maec hissed as he jerked away.

"I only tell the truth. So are you a ruler Maec?" She demanded.

"Yes. I rule my clan and my kind." He said feeling disgusted with himself.

"I see. I surmised correctly then. Well you are interesting if nothing else and the mystery of this Isha shall remain. You must have done something terrible to feel such guilt. I also sense malevolence in you. You have a very, very dark side do you not?" Ayana stated frankly.

"Oh by the Gods, here we go again. I have had this conversation before. What is evil and what is good? I may do things that are good for my people but have very dire results for others. Does that make me evil? I am a blood drinker and yes, I may do things you find detestable. I have tastes that may appall you and I sometimes do things to make points. Have you not done the same thing Ayana Agelina?" He asked snarling at her.

"Depends upon what it is. Executions I have done by my own hand hai. I have put down mortals for their sins against my kind. My first mate was murdered by ningen and I will kill any mortal on principle. I am jorogumo and I take what I wish and where I wish. So maybe we are the same." She said looking for her kimono.

He rolled his eyes and he phased her clothes back on. He did the same to himself and he berated his idiocy. Maec was not soft or romantic and he was here having a post sex talk with the object of his desire.

"I heard that thought. Object of your desire? Interesting. You can take in other liquids besides blood I assume." She stated.

"Yes of course." He snorted as if she was stupid.

"Then you will join me for dinner. Perhaps phase something more appropriate for my court." Ayana said twisting her lips in a smirk.

Maec's mouth dropped open and he was certain he had met his match. She ported out and left him standing there as if this happened all the time.

Ayana watched him as he sat across the low table from her. Bihua was there as well and she had introduced the recluse lord to the Shouten king. Bihua was not exactly kind but he was not rude either. Her general Ataru was nearby as well and Maec was eyeing her.

"So Maec please tell us more of your realm." Ayana stated sipping wine.

"What more is there to say Lady Ayana? I do not converse much with corporeals." He said picking up his own cup.

"Corporeals?" Bihua asked.

"Yes. You are a corporeal demon and I am not. I figured it would be evident." Maec said eyeing Bihua.

"Are all you creatures so arrogant?" Ataru asked from across the room.

"Ataru!" Ayana snapped.

"Sorry my lady." Her general bowed low.

"Do you always allow your underlings such loose tongues?" Maec asked with a curled lip.

"I find that free speech from those I value allows for deeper thought and more loyalty Maec. Those I have no use for know it and therefore know not to speak." She said raising a brow.

"You are a fool." He said slamming his cup down.

Ataru was instantly behind Maec with his katana at his throat. Maec was surprised at the speed of the spider and Ayana watched with an amused expression.

"My general has pathed permission to slit your throat. He does not like your disrespect to his queen and goddess." Ayana said smirking.

"He would be dead before he could make the first swipe." The wraith ruler said narrowing his eyes.

"Your contempt for us corporeals as you say is evident. Do you view us as food?" She asked leaning forward and spearing a piece of tempura.

"Blood bags is a common statement." He laughed.

"Perhaps then you need go home?" Bihua asked raising a copper brow.

"Perhaps I was not speaking to you bug." Maec asked staring at the recluse.

Ataru suddenly backhanded Maec and Ayana stood up. Maec stood up and his face held wrath as if he would kill the funnel male.

"I said back off!" She bellowed.

"Do not let me find you alone Ataru." Maec hissed.

"I look forward." He said bowing.

Bihua stood up and followed the funnel web out and Ayana stared at Maec with fury. He looked at her with contempt and he was fixing to phase out.

"How dare you!" She said slapping him.

"Do not lay a hand on me woman." He growled.

"I told you wraith. You are in my lands and obviously my dimension. I will do as I damn well please. How dare you threaten my kinsmen." She said growling in his face.

"I am telepathic as well woman. He was pathing some rather cruel things in his mind for me. I have a feeling he and I will meet again." Maec hissed.

"Tell me why you are here. Do you think me stupid?" Ayana snarled.

"I think you stupid." He said nearing his face to hers.

"Do not make me your enemy." She said coldly.

He grit his teeth and his instincts were to conquer and decimate. The very small part of him that wanted her was warring with his natural tendencies and he grabbed her. She struggled with him and they fell upon the low lacquer table. His fangs were bared and he was furious with himself and her.

"I am your enemy but I want my enemy." He snarled loudly.

"So this is how it shall be?" Ayana asked growling in return.

"Yes." Maec snapped.

Ayana grew angrier as she sank her fangs into his neck and Maec gasped out. She was not supposed to be a blood drinker in this life but it felt incredible. Blood spilled from her lips and she pulled back and stared at him. He attacked her mouth and it occurred to him that they were going to couple right here. They began to rip at their clothes and Maec hiked up her kimono. Her cries were making him crazed as he shoved himself within her harshly. She snarled and growled as it was wild beyond anything he had ever done; even with Sanra. He could not bind with her and he actually wanted to. He wanted to and he was grieved he could not. She again bit deeply into his juncture reopening the same wound and it caused him to spill deep. He was trying to catch his breath and she ported them to her bed. Maec fell back and she was leaning over him and he felt blood on his tongue. She was feeding him to make him stay corporeal and after awhile she fell back too.

* * *

Maec woke up and Ayana was up. She was standing at her window looking out at the Korean landscape.

"You hate me." She said loudly.

"Maybe." He snorted.

"So why are you here? Ataru came to me this morning with a message from my mother. She said you are pure evil. She said that you are nothing but danger to my soul. What does she mean?" Ayana said turning.

"So now your mother speaks? Wraiths can be around a very long time." He said standing.

"You say you want me but what is it you want?" She said suddenly in front of him.

"Much." Maec laughed.

"Non answer again." Ayana snarled.

She pulled back her hand and he noticed a blackish aura surrounding it. He phased out to avoid being voided completely. He had pissed her off and He appeared back by the window.

"I want you willingly but I truly cannot see that happening. You are a powerful woman." He said in amazement.

Her face was registering many things and then she stared at him.

"You know me but not as me." She said suddenly.

"Smart girl." Maec laughed.

"So you come here to try and manipulate my soul now?" She asked growling.

"Actually no but you saw me. You should not have seen me but you did. I have had a little fun without you trying to kill me." He smirked.

Ayana's face grew furious and she threw a nami that was black in color and he phased out barely. He was shocked to see it and he knew she had not developed that power fully in her other life. She grabbed her fang and she went at him. He met it with a morphed limb and her eyes widened.

"What are you?" She gasped.

"I told you I am a Shouten. You are a knieve girl still. Why I fucked you I have no clue but it was good." He sneered.

"You lie to yourself and me. Tell me truth you beast!" She yelled.

"You were Isha. I killed you. I killed your mother. I meet you in another life and you are ungodly powerful but you are arrogant. You will not come to your senses that you belong with your own. You think you must stay with these blood bags and you defile yourself much like now. You take to your bed worthless beings who do nothing to augment your power. You continue to make poor decisions that do nothing but ruin you. I did not know that you would be the most powerful wraith female born but you are." He growled.

Her eyes were wide and she stumbled back. She stared at him and he was curling his lip.

"You killed me. Why search me out now?" Ayana demanded.

"Curiosity? No clue." He said letting his hand return to normal.

"You say you want me and you act like this? You are sorry!" She hissed as she shook in anger.

"Perhaps I am. I cannot allow emotion to cloud my thinking. You are actually stronger in your other body. Imagine that. You are stronger and more powerful further down the line but you have such control in this life. I must go now. This has been most informative." He said smirking quite cruelly.

He phased away and she was left to stare at the spot he had stood. She went to her bed and actually cried.

Asuna was leaning against a wall staring at the Korean home of Naraku and she was roiling in emotion. She wanted to tell him to go to hell to find Kikyo. She wanted to offer to find the whore for him and then kill her again. She sighed as she ported inside and she went to his office. He was busy on his computer and he looked up when he saw her. His expression was cold as she watched his face.

"So you get to be cold when it is you who is wrong." Asuna laughed bitterly.

"Preach some other time Asuna." Naraku stated as he worked.

"Excuse me?" She asked roiling in anger.

"I said preach some other time." He said very slowly.

She lost her temper and violently swiped his computer and monitor off of his desk. He stood up quickly and slapped her. Her eyes were reddened and her chest heaved.

"You dare even think of her? Still you think of her?" She snarled.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch. How dare you even preach to me. You self righteous, arrogant whore!" Naraku said clenching his fist.

"If you remember Onigumo it was I who gave you Emi! It was I who saved your worthless hanyou ass! It was me who saved you from yourself!" She said clenching her fists.

"It was also you who has managed to give me the greatest headaches and heartaches of my life. So hai I still occasionally think of her. Go on and on how I was an evil son of whore. Go right ahead my darling as you are such a saint yourself." He laughed coldly.

"Did you kill Byakuya?" She said with narrowed eyes.

"Frankly I say I did not but I do not remember. I do not care if I did. I told her to stay away. Hibari is my child and that being was nothing! NOTHING! You go ahead my dear and tell yourself that what I did was so wrong. You do that as you feed from one of your numerous mates. I am what am I the same as you." Naraku stated getting right in her face.

"You are mine always. You do not breathe without me and if you think otherwise then you are mistaken. You would not be alive if it were not for me. Hisashi came through me and this life is here because of me. You belong to me." Asuna said haughtily.

"Is that so?" He said raising a brow.

"Hai." She growled.

"Go away." Naraku said as if bored.

"I made Sanra suffer." She said in a calm voice.

"Good. Next time I see her I shall do the same." He said picking up his computer.

"Make sure you can tell the difference between the wraith and the dead miko. I may ask Kaimei to please bring her back for you. Let her try and kill you. That would be entertaining at least." She said coldly as she left.

Naraku sighed and his inner self was in turmoil. He would never let it show to her but he still did love Kikyo but he loved her violently as well. His heart was aching because Hibari was so angry at him but he truly felt as though his detachments were nothing. He sighed and tried to clean up the mess his bitch mate had made.

Jouichi was disturbed as he remembered things from his early childhood that did not add up. He ported to Asuna in Karakura Town and he knocked on her door. Sakina was on his hip and she was a happy little girl. She was nothing like his first two children and he was convinced it was because she was not full kumo. The door flew open and he poked his head in. Asuna was in the living room pouring over maps and she smiled at him.

"Hello my darling girl!" She cried.

"Haha!" Sakina said as she slid down Jouichi's leg.

Her little girl ran over to her and hugged her mother and her chichi sat down. Asuna ran her hand through her raven hair and she looked up at her.

"I go play in nursery." She said.

She got up and ran upstairs. She looked at Jouichi puzzled and he smiled.

"I pathed to her and said I needed to talk to you." He said softly.

"You two are close." She said looking down.

"She is everything to me." He murmured.

"What is it?" Asuna asked.

"I want to say I think I saw a wraith when I was little." He stated.

"Really? When?" She asked astonished.

"I was young. Really young. My mother was still at war with some mainland kumo. Gaku and Jouichi were at war and Bihua was at the palace. He had blackish hair and really dark brown eyes, I think. It was one of the few times she had me go to Asa." Jouichi explained.

Her eyes widened and she began shaking. She stood up and looked at him.

"That is Maec. That bastard! That son of bitch! I am going to kill him! That bastard!" She said growling.

"Asuna?" He asked standing.

"Take Sakina home. He and I are fixing to have a row." She said shaking terribly.

"Are you not with child?" Jouichi asked.

"This is Maec! I am going to kill him! DO you hear me?" Asuna snarled.

She ported out and she appeared in the middle of Balkhash. She could feel his aura and he appeared immediately. His face held surprise and she suddenly attacked him with fists and claws.

"You are getting bigger and bigger balls!" He laughed.

"I hate you! How dare you show up there!" She screamed.

"You remember?" Maec grinned.

Asuna punched her claws in his side and he shouted. She went to release her Dakkasou and he managed to extract her hand and he broke it. She snarled and his face showed his emotions.

"I left you bitch! I left." He said as his side bled.

"I hate you." She said cradling her hand.

"Oh I know you do. I also know I hate you too but alas I am madly in love as well. Imagine that. Go on. I am tired and I was eating." He said shoving her backwards.

"This is not over. This is not over and I will destroy you." Asuna stated as he stepped back.

"You cannot make too many moves at the moment because you realize we stalemate each other. I will continue to thwart you and you will do the same. You will not stop me from taking back my family and making my people great again. You will also not stop me from assimilating some of your family." Maec laughed.

"You allow your sister to run amuck and you make enemies of every youkai there is." She said shaking.

"Yes. I do. Sanra is useful in some ways. Occasionally she is good to service but I have no interest in her for awhile." He laughed as he walked off.

"You will not win. I will stop you. I will decimate you from history completely." She snarled.

"Oh I want you to try. When you feel like it please try and punish Sanra the way you did the other night. It was grand." He said darkly.

She screamed and ported to Britain. She appeared in Shan Lao's room and she was shaking. He had been asleep and he sat up.

"He went to my past. He went to my life as Ayana." She said sitting on his bed.

"What?" He asked.

"Hai." She said lying beside him.

"I think Lei and Yhea are both here." He said softly.

"Then take us somewhere else." Asuna whispered.

"Gods." He said as he phased them out.

They were again somewhere in China and she looked around. It was an in between she did not know and he led her to a large but simple bedroom.

"When you brought me back around, I had this in between rebuilt. This was my childhood home. Kaimei's father was Zhang. He was my brother." He admitted.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"He was my elder brother and he was Tomoshibi. I protect them because they are my family." Shan Lao said sitting.

"Shan Lao. Kaimei thinks you are just a distant relation." She said.

"Zhang and I decided it would be best that way. He went to Japan and took a Japanese surname to make himself different." He said softly.

"Oh Kamis." She said as her mouth dropped.

"Tomoshibi and Shouten should be one race Asuna. A Tomoshibi and a Shouten can be born into the same family.

"What is it with you all? All of you are retarded! You should share this information Shan Lao." She shouted.

"I am sorry Asuna but I had loyalty to my older brother. He was my family and Maec killed him. He is part of the reason I hate the tr'Awnhi. I admit freely I made the biggest mistake with Sanra and I thought her different but I love my family." He said throwing up his hands.

"I will have to go to Asa. She would know what happened. I do not remember my whole life as Ayana." She said looking away.

"Probably best seeing as it would be difficult." Shan Lao sighed.

"I have fallen for the whole of the Jing clan have I not?" Asuna demanded.

"You seem to be attracted to this clan yes." He nodded.

"I need sleep." She said as she stripped down to nothing.

Shan Lao blushed a little and watched her settle into his bed and she waited it seemed for him.

"Should I join you?" He asked.

"Please?" Asuna asked.

He stood up and slipped in next to her. Shan Lao wrapped his arm around her waist and he shut his eyes. She was already asleep as he too fell into deep slumber.


	94. Chapter 96

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Asuna is forced to face Lei about her alliance and relationships within the Jings. Sanra goes to a son to try and force a break as Lei leaves. Asuna learns of the imposter and faces an old friend. Naraku and the inu are forced to deal with their old issues as detachment faces maker and killer. Lei and Yhea join forces to execute a rescue with surprising results. Thank you for reading and as always I love to hear your thoughts.

It Shall Be Part II

Lei had felt her and then she was gone. He knew something had gone down with Naraku but she was not saying anything. Yhea was miraculously better and Hanaj was still in a death sleep. He was moody and he wanted to know what the hell was up with his wife. His fist was clenched and he went in search of Yhea. What he found was none other then Sanra tr'Awnhi.

"Hello my son." She purred.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled.

"Thought you might want to know what your lovely bitch has been up to or who she has been up to." Sanra said narrowing her gray eyes.

"Fuck off whore." Lei said lifting his fist.

"Oh my lovely boy. Let me explain to you how this works. I hate her and you are going to hate her too. She had Maec at her mercy and she let him live. She made him come all over himself and then kissed him." She said cruelly.

Lei's face twitched a little but he knew was a conniving and lying whore this woman was. Sanra paced and she stood closer to him.

"My sister took what she should not have but she probably saw you wavering in your loyalty. I am sorry for that." She whispered.

"Your sister was a rapist." He said hissing in her face.

"Illea was loyal to me and to me only. She knew what it took to keep you safe." Sanra snapped.

"You lie. You are sick and demented." Lei said backing off.

"How is your wife any different? I want her gone. I want her bones over a pit burning." She seethed.

"She wants the same for you." He laughed.

"Well she has Maec at her mercy. He did not kill her and he will not. I know for a fact he went back to her previous life. I know for a fact he fucked her several times." Sanra snarled in crazed fury.

"You are a crazy loon lady. Go back to your brother and get yourself off. You are no better then an animal and I will gladly kill like one when the time comes." Lei said scowling in her face.

"Oh you will rule the day denying me son." She said laughing.

"Really? I think not." He said grabbing her elegant throat.

Sanra saw her son as if for the first time and she smiled at him. Lei looked at her in absolute hatred and he shoved her away. She laughed prettily and watched him.

"Did you love the dog or did you just do all that for power?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Power. He was entertaining and a good time but I could care less about him honestly." She said smirking with cruelty.

"Always about your king hmm?" He asked in horror.

"Always." Sanra said in a demented way.

"Disgusting." Lei muttered shaking his head.

"Maec is one of the strongest Shouten ever born. He took the throne from our own father. You should have seen it. Ganek tr'Awnhi was weak and like Raganos; not like Maec. He knew the old ways before the old ones went away." She said in her hero worship.

"Yeah. You are crazy." Lei said shuddering.

"You are nothing!" She screamed.

"Maybe not but then I do not aspire to the throne. Get lost." He said walking away.

"I should have drowned you at birth!" Sanra snarled.

"Sorry!" He said making an obscene gesture.

Lei had just been given a whole lot of insanity and it made him sick. His wife was hiding much like she did from her other mates and he was bound and determined she would not have to be that way with him. He closed his eyes and he concentrated with all his might. She was especially talented at shutting down bonds and it frustrated him to no end. He felt her faintly and she was not too far away. He phased to her and he found her asleep with his sire watching over her. Shan Lao looked up and nodded to Lei. His eldest boy crossed his arms and his father phased out to give him privacy. He sat on the bed next to her and she rolled over to see him.

"That thing that birthed me paid me a visit. She tells me that you and Maec have been playing cat and mouse." He said thinly.

"She is crazy and you know it." Asuna snorted.

"I figured as much. What are you keeping from me?" Lei whispered.

Tears welled up and she stared past him. He stiffened and he knew without her saying anything.

"When?" He asked in a pained tone.

"When Shan Lao and I went to retrieve Nobu and my mother." She said shoving down her emotions.

"Why did you not tell me?" Lei asked taking her hands.

"Because you wished for it and I lost our child to Sanra!" She said beginning to sob.

"Asuna please." He said trying to hold her.

"No!" She said pushing him away.

"Pardon me?" He demanded hurt.

"I do not want your pity or to try again. I want to leave well enough alone right now. I have things that need doing and you distract me." Asuna growled in anger.

"I distract you?" Lei asked in a rising temper.

"Hai. I have a spell to figure out and I have to get it." She said wiping her eyes.

"You will accept Yhea's help but not my own?" He asked in a sudden jealous rage.

"He does not demand from me right now." She said meeting his eyes.

"Are you fucking him?" Lei asked in a furious tone.

"If I was it should not matter. It was done as a means to an end." Asuna retorted.

He was choking back such horrendous emotion and he suddenly shook her. She clawed at him and he threw her back.

"How dare you! How dare you make me love you and then turn to him!" He said flying into a rage.

"Grow up Lei." She screamed.

Bloody tears actually fell from his eyes and he phased out. She sat down on the bed and buried her head under her arms to sob. She had fought with him to protect the babe that had survived and Yhea too. It tore her up to do what she had done but she felt certain she was doing the right thing.

Lei was devastated and his chest was heaving. He had returned to Britain to see to packing up his children and leaving. He directed a servant to gather up Shen and Lifen's belongings and he was returning to his proper era. His chest hurt terribly and he wanted to hurt her. He wanted her to suffer badly. Bai was in the door and he looked back.

"Lei what is wrong?" She asked.

"I am going back to my own era sister. I want nothing to do with this anymore. I want nothing to do with her." He said gathering important heirlooms.

"Brother please do not be rash." Bai said softly.

"Bai this is not me. I am not like this and I will go back to who I am. She honored her word and I have my family I wished. To hell with her!" He said shaking.

The servant came in followed by his son and daughter.

"Please come Shen and Lifen. We are going back for awhile." He said taking their hands.

"Why Father?" Shen asked.

"Because I have said. Now children." He said as he phased with them both.

Bai looked sad and she knew things were bad. She sighed and she waited on the fireworks to begin.

* * *

Asuna had returned much later to Britain with Shan Lao and she was horrified to find out that he was gone with their two children. She was even more horrified to learn that he had not said exactly what era he had gone to. Bai shrugged and could not give her anymore information.

"He took my son and daughter?" She cried to Shan Lao.

"In fairness Asuna they are his children as well." He said.

"Shut up! How dare you!" She screamed.

Asuna's mind was in agony and she knew he was not as good at time traversing as Yhea or Bai. She was wringing her hands and she ported to Juria. Her tengu looked over at her and sighed. She patted the mat next to her and she hugged her.

"I wish you would stop taunting Maec." She said sighing.

"You do not deal with him because you do not remember much like I do not remember Ayana." She remarked.

"That would be correct. The few things I do remember were good and you were one of them and Yasu as well." She smiled sadly.

"I am so angry right now." Asuna murmured as she laid her head in Juria's lap.

"Hai I know. Naraku is an ass sometimes but he does love you." She said running her claws through her silver hair.

"Not as much as his precious Kikyo! Lei is jealous over Yhea and I cannot loose this babe. I already lost the other." She said a couple of tears fell down her cheeks.

"Leave the wraith king alone! Leave Sanra alone and deal with things here! Stay out of Kazak Shouten things for awhile. He will be so busy trying to gather strength Asuna." She said as her eyes held an eerie look.

"What are you seeing?" She demanded.

"Lei is back in the beginning. He is wounded emotionally." Juria replied.

"Go back to my youth?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. You need deal with the past issues anyway. Might as well deal with Lei there too." She said softly.

Juria willed several crystals into her hands and she looked at Asuna.

"To answer your unspoken question; you are able to channel Yhea's own yoki. When you two did that weird melding spell, you took in his power as he took in yours." Juria said at her thoughts.

"So I have some more Shouten powers?" She asked surprised.

"You can enter Hueco Mundo freely now. Time will tell." She shrugged.

Asuna took the crystals and she threw one. She passed through the portal and she looked back. She was in the past and she decided to deal with Lei now. She ported to Hadasan and she could not tell if she was in the other plane or not but by the expressions of the Shouten; she was. She marched her way into his rooms and she found him in bed with one of his old lovers. Asuna's face was set in stone and Lei sat up.

"By the Gods, what the hell do you think you are doing here?" He hissed.

"Do not think to keep me from our children." She said coldly.

"Pardon my wife. She is under the impression I give a damn what she thinks." Lei said standing.

His male companion was stunned to see a female corporeal let alone to hear that it was his wife.

"Should I leave?" The younger man asked.

"By all means stay. Lei knows I enjoy his habits." Asuna said crossing her arms.

"Please excuse me." The young man said trying to slip away.

"Stay!" Asuna said snarling.

"Do not dare yell at my lover." Lei said in contempt.

"What is your name?" The inu princess asked in a low growl.

"Zhuan." He said afraid.

Asuna moved closer to the dark brown haired male and she looked into his very dark blue eyes. Lei was incensed at her and she was pretty angry at him.

"You are not Jing." She murmured.

"No. I am Besud." He said terrified of the obviously powerful female.

"Leave the young man alone Asuna. Stomp and snarl somewhere else." Lei said in anger.

She cupped the young male's chin and she leaned forward. She kissed him right there and he made a surprised noise. Lei was shocked at her move and Zhuan opened his mouth mistakenly. She bit into his tongue lightly and he suddenly groaned in blissful agony.

"Stop it!" Lei said trying to grab her.

She pulled back and stared at him. She reached out and grabbed Lei's throat and her wraith husband was getting angrier.

"He thinks to make me jealous and angry but I think you are delightful. If he likes, I will watch. If you like you may watch." She said turning and she invaded Lei's mouth.

Lei was wretchedly angry but she was kissing him exactly how he liked and she was using every ounce of her yoki to weaken his resolve. He was on his knees on the bed and he wrenched his lips from hers and groaned heavily.

"I lied to you. I did not want to face the loss of our babe. I did not wish to tell you because you wanted him so badly. I have used Yhea because he owes me. I have used him because he was a bastard." She whispered in his ear.

"Use him?" Lei asked in groan.

"Hai." She whispered against his mouth.

Zhuan felt out of place and he again tried to sneak away. Asuna grabbed his arm and he stared at her in shock.

"Stay." She said with red eyes.

"Asuna let him go." Lei whispered.

"No. You wanted him here for a reason. Take him." She said to him.

"Asuna!" He growled.

"Lei." She smirked.

"Oh Gods woman. Not right now. I want to talk to you." He said exasperated.

She was feeling rather feisty and she jerked the young Besud to Lei and raised a brow. He stared at her in annoyance and finally Zhuan phased out when Lei would do nothing. She undid her silver hair and she slowly undid her clothes. Lei was trying to be angry with her still but she lay on his bed and beckoned him over. He crawled over to her and she undid his long ebony hair.

"Have you bound with him?" he demanded.

"Hai. It was done some time back when Maec had attacked and I was weak." Asuna said.

"Yhea did it to strengthen you. Bastard and now you have used it to take from him." Lei said in understanding.

"I have come to like him better but he still owes us much Lei." She said softly.

Yhea had told her to tell him whatever he wanted to hear. He had said to calm his arrogant older brother down and make peace. He had stated he was beyond the need to have the rivalry anymore. Lei watched her and he moved between her thighs.

"Did you really want to see me like that?" He asked.

"If it would have made you calm and happy then hai." Asuna nodded.

"Why could you not come to me and tell me our baby was dead?" Lei asked.

She looked away and he made her look at him. He could feel more pain in her and he watched her face.

"What else are you not saying?" He demanded.

"Nothing. I have had enough right now. I want you home and I want Shen and Lifen home. I am their mother." She said coldly.

"Not until you can talk to me as you used to." Lei said pulling away.

"Do not do this Lei!" Asuna said in anger.

"I will do as I wish. You demanded we bind. You demanded that I become apart of you and by the Gods if you shut me out then you shut us all out. You cannot just have my children and not have me. I am either on your little exclusive list of beloved ones or not at all." He said in a severe temper.

She went to strike him and he slapped her hard. She fell back and he came on her. His face held his anger and more. He phased her hanfu away and dragged her to the edge of the bed.

"Tell me now Asuna or get out of my life forever." He said coldly.

"You do not…" She tried to say.

"Oh I do not? What do I not do wife? What do I not have a right to do?" Lei snarled.

He reached up and slammed her arms up over her head and used his kemuri and hiebie to solidify. Her hands were trapped and she stared at him in anger. She twisted on the bed and he perused her body with black eyes. She could tell he was angry but when his hands touched her there was nothing but gentleness in them. He ran his fingers over her skin and he ran the pads of his fingers over her nipples. Her eyes widened and he just barely touched her. He cocked his head as he just continued to touch her bare flesh. It was not licentious in nature and her skin was becoming flushed badly. His fingers he ran down her stomach and past her sex till his reached her thighs. Lei just continued to run them down her legs till he reached her calves and her feet.

"Lei!" She gasped.

"What?" He mumbled.

"What are you doing?" Asuna husked.

He glared at her and his eyes met hers. He rolled her and he began to do the same to the back of her neck and her back. When he reached her round, pert backside he was bothered. He had gotten himself worked up but he refused for her to see it. He grasped her firm cheeks and squeezed them in his hands and she moaned a little as he fought his own desires. Memories were assaulting him; the distant memory of having hurt her made his skin crawl and for some reason he felt the need to obliterate it. Asuna felt him spread her open and she groaned as he lightly ran his finger tips from her cleft to her nub.

"Lei! Kamis you sadistic bastard." Asuna growled.

"Oh? You think me sadistic? What do you call yourself when you deny me? You deny me access to your heart. You know how I am and you took all that I am and took me from myself!" He snarled out.

He decided to be cruel and he rolled her to her back. He positioned her and slipped inside of her only shallowly. She lifted her head and stared at him. He pouted at her as he gave extremely taunting and teasing thrusts. He jerked himself back and she whined as he again rolled her to her belly.

"Jing Lei Shi!" Asuna snarled out in utter wildness.

"Sadistic my darling. You said I was sadistic." Lei said snapping.

He lowered his head and began to use his tongue to stroke her deeply. He was giving her just enough and using his tongue in the most sinful of ways in the most sinful of places. Her mind flashed to the ancient memories of what had not quite happened and she began to shake. She began to beg him and Lei ignored her. She was fighting his solidified shoki and she whimpered out as he got up. He dissolved his two shoki and he phased his clothes on. He walked away from her and she blinked back very angry tears. She grabbed one of his dressing gowns and she went to follow after him. He was gone and she looked wildly around for him. She saw Zhuan and she neared him.

"Where does he go?" She asked in a strained voice.

"Lady Jing. I swear it was just this once. I did not know of your marriage." He said in fear.

"I did not ask for an explanation boy! I want to know where he is! He is sheltering our binding and I want to see him now!" Asuna said flatly.

"I have known him to haunt the hills around this very palace." Zhuan bowed deeply.

She nodded and she ported out. She was stalking him and she lifted her nose to try and sense him. Lei was astonished but he could have no peace from her. She found him quickly and she slammed him against a nearby tree. She had a palm outstretched across his face and they were staring at the other hard.

"Naraku cannot get over her. I love openly and often but not the way I do with a few. You can and will rip my heart out." She said almost hypervenelating.

"Who do you love like you do the halfling?" Lei growled.

"I love you like Naraku. You will hurt me the same way." Asuna stated.

"Really? I will? Grand! Get off of me." He said trying to shove her away.

"You will act insane like he does. I will hate you at times like I do him." She said gripping his pein-fu.

"I am not the halfling. I am not that being." Lei shouted.

"You are no different! Our meeting and our tie are no different." Asuna growled brushing her nose against his.

"If you think this then let us be done." He hissed.

"Lei." She whimpered.

"Some of your memories are not me Asuna. Some are and some are not. You do not understand that do you? I never molested your person. I only took credit for it." He said holding her face.

"Then why take credit for it?" She asked in a pained voice.

"To hurt you." He replied.

"That is my whole point." Asuna said in a trembling tone.

Lei grew incensed and he threw her off. He stared at her as she fell on her butt.

"It was also lies from Maec and his ilk that I believed but you believed them too. If you think yourself so above that then go on. Sanra told me that he went to your past. He said that you as Ayana had a grand time with the Shouten king." Lei said sneering.

"I cannot defend what I do not remember." She growled.

"You choose not to remember." He scoffed.

"You are right I choose not to remember. I have things going on that I would rather not change." She said picking herself up.

"Go away. Your weakness and self condemnation makes me sick. Your inability to give me what I need is appalling. I can accept you as you are but you have to be willing to at least be honest. Get out!" He snarled.

His words stung badly and she blinked back tears. She ported out and he stared at the spot where she had been. He was tired and he truly did not think his heart could handle more.

She was sitting on a hill that was near Shanghai. She had not been to this place in a long while. She had also not been to it in the modern era where it had become one of the biggest cities in the world. Asuna laid her forehead on her knees and she could not believe that Maec would indirectly destroy her relationship with Lei. Tears stung her eyes and she allowed herself to weep whilst she was alone. She heard twigs snap under foot and she let Konkisaiga appear. She moved so fast the other party was shocked. Geming stared at her with his emerald eyes in surprise.

"Lady Asuna? What are you doing out here?" He asked surprised.

"Why are you sneaking up on me?" She growled.

"I did not recognize the aura my lady and you have charged me with protecting these lands, why would I not sneak up on you?" He retorted.

"Do not toy with me Geming." Asuna hissed.

"As you command my lady." He said with a snotty smirk.

"Have I faced the wraith?" She asked shaking.

"Which one?" Geming asked confused.

"Jing. Have I faced Jing?" Asuna asked sighing heavily.

"Yes very recently in fact. You have recovered from that terrible wound in your chest. Are you feeling badly?" He asked feeling her head.

"I feel fine. I am only fatigued!" She snapped out.

"Jing is on the run at the moment." He replied.

"Thank you General Geming. You may go." Asuna said tightly.

"You sent me away. You sent me away right after things happened. Why was that Lady Asuna?" Geming asked roughly.

She stiffened when she realized what it was he was saying.

"You really mean to tell me that General Baku is so much better then I?" He growled.

Asuna was wrestling with too much on her mind and she let her fang recede. Geming noticed but he did not have time to say much. Her mouth covered his and the smart mouth red was shocked. She kissed him with rawness of her emotions and she suddenly jerked back.

"You are better off Geming." Asuna said trying to walk away.

"What the hell is going on? Since when do you have a fang from your own yoki?" Geming asked surprised.

"Do not pry General." She warned.

"Pardon?" He growled.

"DO NOT pry. Go on about your duties and leave me be." She said growling.

Geming could scent her tears and he could scent another male all over her. It was a strange smell to him and he was suddenly against her as he scented her neck.

"What is this I scent? It is like that creature that harmed you." Geming hissed.

"That creature that harmed me is a Shouten wraith Geming. We are on the wrong track but it does not matter right now." She said feeling his powerful hands roving her back.

"Wrong track? My lady did he get you with child? Your sire told me he raped you! Did he pup you?" He said incensed.

"Back off Geming!" She snarled.

His eyes were bleeding red and he stared at her stomach and he pressed his hand to her stomach and she grabbed his wrist in a powerful grip. Her other hand a current began to crackle and Geming was startled.

"Harm my pup and it will be the last thing you do." She said in a hiss.

"How can you keep this thing? That bastard harmed you! What would Tekeshi say?" Geming yelled.

"Tekeshi would never harm an innocent and this is not Lei Jing's babe." She said putting down her hand.

"Do you know more of these evil things?" He asked astonished.

"I know many of them. I know the Jing clan well and I know the Tomoshibi as well. Sit down Geming. I am not your Asuna from this era." She sighed.

"I do not understand." His said as he sat.

"I mean that you know much but you know of my family's tengu. Her name is actually Juria and she has sent me to the past before. This is my past. I am still fighting the Shouten." She sighed.

"But Jing?" He asked shocked.

"Lei is an enemy now but not in my era." Asuna said sighing.

"Did you not kill him? Did he not rape you? Did he not stick a sword through your chest?" Geming demanded.

"Actually I do not know. I have not asked him that. I still remember it and it still happened but did he actually do it? Interesting questions Geming." She pondered.

"Are you friends with that ass loving unnatural half man?" Her general snarled.

Asuna stiffened and she saw the object of speculation in his ether form. Geming looked where she was and saw nothing.

"Do you intend to stand there like an idiot or do you plan to come out?" She demanded.

It appeared to be Lei but she was leery for some reason. He phased out behind her and tried to yank her hair. She let hand her extend and her fang was met with a morphed limb. He looked angry and very ready to kill her.

"Ass loving half man?" He purred at Geming.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

"I am Lei Jing! Who are you she dog?" He asked hissing loudly.

She was thrown backwards with strength and she hit a tree. She released nami after nami but this creature was dodging easily enough. There was no familiarity beyond enemies and he was suddenly in front of her with his hand wrapped around her throat. His other hand held her jaw until it cracked and she screamed.

"What is this?" He whispered in a sickly sweet voice.

"No!" she hissed.

"Your other bow wow is unconscious. Do I actually feel Shouten within you?" The Lei she remembered from her past chuckled.

"I will kill you!" She snarled.

"Right." He laughed.

He did not even bother to phase his hand and only morphed it. This being shoved his limb into her belly deeply. His face held nothing but hatred as he slipped back a bloody hand.

"You are a fucking tr'Awnhi." She gasped as she slid down the tree.

"Very intelligent. Astana got sick of the Jing prick taking his time. I cannot allow a bastard to run around." He smirked with an evil smile.

"Who?" She said coughing up blood.

"Curious you know of us. I am Anjul tr'Awnhi. You will die soon enough. My father's writings always said you were more powerful." He chuckled.

Geming was barely awake and she bleeding terribly and Asuna wanted truth so she stalled. This Shouten was keeping the area secure and she tried to crawl away.

"Maec is your father?" She said keeping back her gasps.

"Yes. Maec is my father. I am the third son. Technically Lei Jing is my cousin of sorts. We look enough alike and his tastes are enough like mine but I must say you were sweet to conqueror." He smirked.

"Maec would not like you touching me." Asuna said as tears fell down her face.

"My father is not here and Raganos is king. Raganos wants you dead." He said sneering.

Asuna saw at the edge of her vision and she saw dark grey silk. She could smell a little blood but Anjul was quite suddenly stiff as her Lei stood behind him with his phased into his chest.

"Asuna." He rasped as blood covered him.

"Meet my rapist. Meet your imposter." She said as she then laid her head down on the ground.

"Did Astana send you?" Lei demanded.

"Yes! You were taking too long in ridding us of her! You fool! You betray your own kind!" Anjul snarled in pain.

"I am a Jing. I was born a Jing and I will die a Jing. You are filth. Die you son of whore!" Lei said as he did something within Anjul.

The young male fell dead at Lei's feet and her husband made a wounded noise as he picked her up.

"What did you do?" She asked grimacing.

"I burned his heart with my kemuri." He admitted.

Lei saw the wound in her belly and he could sense nothing but he saw the red haired dog that used to be her general.

"Please take him back to Shanghai." She begged.

"No! Why did he wound you this way?" Lei asked in a terrible voice.

"Belly wounds are awful." Asuna trembled as shock set in.

"Quit lying to me!" He screamed.

Geming was awake a little and he was witnessing the conversation some.

"I have nothing. Please put me down and I will seek attention. You need attention as well. I intend to get the spell out of Maec and I will separate us." She said as color drained from her face.

"Fuck you! You will not. I did not ask for us to be unbound." He said laying her down gingerly.

"You said we were over." She growled.

"Over maybe but not unbound. I have no wish to suffer that!" Lei said trying to think.

"We are bleeding out." Asuna grunted.

"Dog are you alive?" He asked in irritation.

"Yes." Geming groaned.

"Drag your canine ass home. I have to help us." Lei said picking her up and phasing them out.

Lei managed to fall into his bed and he yelled out for a servant. He asked for Jao to come and Asuna had passed out. Hanaj would have fallen wherever he was and that thought scared Lei. He knew she must have carried but whose babe was making him insane. Jao arrived and his distant cousin began to pack the wounds and Lei looked at him.

"She was pregnant my lord. She carried Jing blood." He said gently as he cleaned her up.

"Jing?" He asked in a brittle tone.

"Yes." Jao replied.

"Was it my child?" He said shaking.

"I have no way to know for sure. She is succubus correct?" His relation asked.

"Yes." Lei nodded.

"She will live but I suggest she stay abed." He said bowing and walking away.

Lei stared down at her and rage filled him. He cut his own wrist and he began to feed her. Her eyes came to slowly and he was shaking fiercely.

"Why? Why can you not come clean with me?" He demanded.

"I did not wish to loose this." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Stupid woman." Lei said slamming his fist down by her head.

Lei fell on her and she groaned in pain and pure pleasure as he slowly pushed into her deeply. His hands grasped hers tightly as he only rotated his hips gently.

"Lei!" She whimpered out.

"What? I need this." He snapped.

"You have been hurt enough." She said sobbing out.

"So you set us up?" Lei demanded.

"Hai!" She groaned.

"I am not Naraku. If I have to drag his ass and tie him down so you can make him see reason then fine but I am not that bastard. I am yours! Everything you have done has tied me to you. You will never be free of me Asuna. We can stop being together but never apart." He whispered as his lips crashed against hers.

She lost it and wrenched her hands free from his and she held him tightly as their flesh collided. Neither could hold back for long nor did they wish to. Lei carefully pulled back from her battered body and spooned her nakedness with his own.

"Zhuan is terrified of you." He said kissing the back of her neck.

"He should not be." She said sleepily.

"I told him as much." He smiled.

"Did you really engage him?" Asuna asked yawning.

"Yes. I was mad and I wanted you to want me." He said embarrassed.

"What entice me with your wild ways?" She asked softly and amused.

"Yes." He actually blushed.

"We are something." She said falling asleep.

"Yes. We are something but it is great and you only need to see it." He whispered.

Lei was contemplating part of his problem and the halfling was making his life hell unknowingly. He stood up and he decided to spy. He intended to go further back. He called Zhuan and he trusted the younger man implicitly.

"My wife sleeps. I do not want her leaving for any reason." He said preparing himself.

"She is more powerful then I am my lord." His friend stated.

"Make certain Shen and Lifen stay with her and when she needs rest please make certain you share her bed." Lei said deep in thought.

"My lord?" The poor Besud said bewildered.

"She is healing and she will need strong blood Zhuan. You are young but you are a Besud. Please do as I ask." Lei stated.

"You are married?" Zhuan asked suddenly quite red in the face.

"I never hid it or lied." He shrugged.

"I would not have come back to your bed Lei! Now you ask me to do this?" He asked getting redder in the face.

"Asuna is unusual Zhuan. She is marvelous and I intend to lavish Jing attention on her. You my friend are an adopted Jing." He said smugly.

"You used me to get to her!" He said mortified.

"I used you to satisfy myself and a good friend. Talk with her." Lei said phasing out.

Zhuan felt like a fool and Lei was a passionate individual. He slipped into the room and he blushed madly as he took in the form of the silver haired woman. He could smell the wound healing and he neared her carefully.

"What is Lei planning?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"By the GODS!" He yelped.

"He is trapping me here for what reason?" She asked softly.

"Not trapping you here. He is wanting you to heal is all. I am really sorry for the other day. If I had known…" Zhuan stammered.

"Please stop. I know what Lei was doing and I tell you I am okay." Asuna said pushing herself up.

She did not seem to care of her nakedness and she looked at her stomach. Tears escaped the corners of her eyes and she was shaking a little.

"Are you like most Jings are or do you prefer just males?" She asked as she dressed.

"I am like most Jings." He said keeping his eyes averted.

"I see. Lei is trying to tempt me." Asuna said bluntly.

Zhuan turned brighter red then any blood and he sat down. He enjoyed his good friend and sometimes companion very much but it was an understatement to say that he was crafty and manipulative. He had never been used by Lei before and he did not like it.

"You will be okay." She said stepping by him.

"I find this very intolerable. I am not a toy for him or you. I resent this and he is an ass…" He went on to say before silenced by her mouth.

Asuna tilted his head a little and his mouth was almost slack. Zhuan's breath was stolen and she slowly pulled back.

"He is trying to keep me busy whilst he does something I will disagree with." She informed him.

"So you want me to help you?" He asked sighing.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I do not know his plans. I do know he is upset and you are upset. What you both are upset about I have no clue." Zhuan stated.

"The truth is that I am a succubus and inu. Lei was once a very bitter enemy I thought but now I have no clue when I faced him. I know I did but he apparently was fairly elusive. Hanaj tr'Awnhi and I became lovers and I thought he had betrayed me to his brother. Lei had come to tell me of the death of two of my youngest pups. I trapped him and made him bind with me." She explained.

"Interesting. You trapped Lei into a mating." He said sitting.

"Hai well he has gotten something out of it. We both have. I have given him two children." Asuna stated.

"He has wanted a large family." He murmured.

"Are Shouten territorial normally?" She asked archly.

"Yes. We are not empusae. We may be blood drinkers but we are fairly monogamous once there has been a mating and marriage." He replied.

"I see. Well I am not and I think it wars with Lei's instincts." She said cocking her head to the side.

"Yes. I think so. Who else are you mated to?" Zhuan inquired.

"Lei has two more brothers besides Renshu. One through his birth mother and one through his real father." She explained.

"Really?" He exclaimed shocked.

"Yes. I adopted one as my son and the other one I have managed to fall for as well." Asuna said.

"I see. Well you are something different." Zhuan replied.

Asuna just watched the pretty Shouten and she wondered what the hell Lei was up to.

Lei had gone back some and he was in an era where he had been more concerned with getting laid then anything else. He felt anguish at the babe who had been killed thoughtlessly and he wondered about his own. He figured it was Yhea's child. He figured she guarded the identity to protect his worthless younger brother. Fury ate at him but he suppressed it as he let him find the halfling. This was during a time known as the Shikon no Tama and he was certain he would find the bastard roaming somewhere. He actually wanted to see this priestess that had captured the man's imagination. Lei was roaming near one of the northern castles and he could sense tons of daemon energies. He shivered and wondered if the bastard had absorbed a Shouten before Thei. He phased through the barrier and wondered how the man with such impeccable taste could be such a damn recluse. Lei had a penchant for fine silks, linens, and cottons. He also liked rich color. Naraku he had always seen in dark royal purples, navy, black, and grays. Lei thought him very drab. He was wandered in true form and he saw the dark halfling. He was stunned with how gorgeous he was. His long ebony hair fell in waves and he was just stunning. He preferred to be direct so he phased in and he was instantly grabbed by an appendage and squeezed really hard.

"What are you?" Naraku asked bluntly.

"I am a Shouten." Lei replied.

"Why have you invaded my abode?" The hanyou said in a cold, elegant voice.

"Wondering at your stupidity halfling." He said looking him over.

Naraku withdrew his tentacle and Lei had to suppress his lust. This being was just that gorgeous and the idea of his equally gorgeous wife in the throes of passion with him made him almost groan.

"You have a strange aura but one that is not unfamiliar to me. Please explain yourself." He said reaching for a haori.

"Seen any inu princesses lately?" Lei said smirking slyly.

Naraku stiffened and he looked up at the other male.

"How do you know of her?" He growled.

"Let us just say I know of her quite well. Her daddy is one of your enemies and you just find her oh so yum. You also find a priestess fetching if I remember right." He said walking around the dark castle.

"I do not like mysteries." Naraku said in a tight voice.

"Well I do not like loosing my relationship because you are an absolute fucking fool but we shall try and manage, okay with you?" The Shouten said narrowing his eyes.

"Fool? What do you know of me?" Naraku said sitting intrigued.

"I know part of you pines away for some priestess cunt. A woman must be very spectacular indeed to get my attention and the she dog has managed to do that. She has your attention probably because you wish to try and figure out how to best daddy and uncle." He said tapping his foot.

"I have met her in person. She is mouthy and arrogant." He snorted.

"Oh you bedded her." Lei laughed.

"Perhaps not." Naraku said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh yes you have. I see it in your face. She is part blood drinker idiot. Did you not kidnap her mother and set the succubus at Lord Sesshomaru or was that the _other_ Naraku?" He asked growling.

"Watch your tongue or you may loose it!" The hanyou said in anger.

Lei was instantly behind him and Naraku was surprised by the speed of this youkai. He was also wondering how he could augment himself.

"You will not take my powers or I will freeze and burn what makes you male right off your body. I want my life back and your little obsessions are making it a little too cramped in my bedroom. I occasionally share my bed with Hanaj as well as my wife but you are on her mind a little too much. You are coming with me." He said grabbing Naraku and phasing quickly.

Asuna was there instantly and her jaw dropped shocked when she saw who Lei had. He shoved Naraku forward and he stared at her defiantly.

"Deal with it. Deal with it now or I will." He stated firmly.

"This is too much! He wants her!" Asuna snarled.

"Wants who?" Naraku growled.

"Oh please you want your miko whore. Say it Onigumo! Say her name. Breathe Kikyo." She said with utter hatred.

"I am Naraku." He said as his eyes flared.

"Oh really? You are Naraku? You are half ningen and your ningen half's name is Onigumo. He wanted sweet little Kikyo. That whore even wanted my uncle to change. Go ahead and speak." Asuna said as she circled him.

"Who is this man?" The hanyou asked with his own contempt.

"I am Jing Lei Shi. I am a Shouten wraith and I lead my clan in this era. This woman is my wife and she recently lost my child. I am angry and bitter about it because she went to rescue your sorry ass. Now deal with your issues because if not then I will!" Lei snarled to both of them.

Naraku blinked and he knew from dealing with this onna on and off that she was his lover. He also knew at some point she bore him a child. He was not aware that they had actually mated. He stared at her and it was obvious there was much history and she looked shocked at the other man.

"Why are you mated more then once?" Naraku asked bluntly.

"Because she will kill you or me dumb ass. One lone mate she cannot have or she will wipe them out; drain their life energies away. She cannot properly explain because she was raised as a dog. She was raised to think she is a whore. She is a sexual predator and she has to have a buffet if you will in order to survive. Now deal with your issues. I want my child you promised." Lei snarled at her.

"I have given you two!" She cried.

"Yes you have given me two and I want another." He said making a face and phasing out.

"Demanding man there. So we have issues?" He asked circling her.

"You bet your hanyou ass we have issues! Her name is Kikyo." Asuna growled.

"You are threatened by a ningen miko?" Naraku asked smirking.

"Do not smirk at me Naraku. Do not mock me. You do not know but I have given you children; real children and that onna gives you hate!" She said glaring at him.

"How cute. I am obviously domesticated in this other era. Do you think I have time to sit here and play house?" He asked sneering.

"No. You are obsessed with power. Still are but power of different sort in the future. You will never change. I do not know why I ever thought you could. You were not worth saving. You were not worth heart ache. You most certainly were not worth facing my sire's wrath over." Asuna stated as her heart wrenched.

"You seem to think you are something special. You are very comely I admit. I admire your power but honestly what makes you think I would ever give up Kikyo?" He asked.

Rage went through her and this was a very young Naraku. He was still very much caught up on the miko. Her hand twitched and she wondered why in hell Lei would bring this Naraku to her. She went to him and Asuna ran fingertips over his jaw.

"Do you remember the time before you called upon all the youkai? Do you remember when I showed up Onigumo?" She asked in a low sultry tone.

"I believe he remembers barely." The hanyou said eyeing her.

"I gave him my blood half breed. I was there the day you took in all the youkai. I was there." She hissed.

"Congratulations then inu. Pardon but I have things to do." He growled.

"Unless you have taken in a Shouten before; you cannot phase out of this plane. We are in Hueco Mundo and I have absolutely no intentions of doing you any favors." She said sitting down on a chaise lounge.

"You bitch!" He snapped.

"You state the obvious." Asuna smirked.

Naraku came at her ready to strike and she grabbed his hand and licked along his wrist. His eyes widened and it was overly erotic and pleasant.

"Do not be so familiar." Naraku said in a low hiss.

"Have we not coupled?" Asuna asked.

"Hai we have but I do not trust you!" He said coolly.

"You do not trust me? Oh you are hilarious hanyou. Whatever. Make yourself comfortable Naraku because I am not going anywhere. Lei is most put out right now and I am honestly bent towards seeing his will." She said closing her eyes.

Lei was close enough to hear her and he hid his smirk. He was thrilled with his woman at that moment and he left to go spend time with his son and daughter. The two were only months apart in age and acted like twins. He truly should have brought Khellian but the boy wished to stay near Hanaj. Naraku stared at the tart in fury and he wandered around her as she reclined casually at the moment.

"You arrogant dog!" He growled.

"Hai perhaps I am but I am not the one who is throwing away our happiness for a damn ningen!" She snarled.

"Explain your words." Naraku commanded.

"Why should I? You still pine for Kikyo. Shall we find her? Hmm, shall we find her and shall you throw yourself at her feet and beg for attention and love?" Asuna asked in anger.

Naraku's eyes took on a reddish hue and she was seething in jealousy and anger. She was embittered by his feelings for the woman who would have seen him dead. She suddenly ported out with him and they were in Japan. She intended to find the undead miko but she was so full of thoughts of revenge that it made her wish to seek someone Naraku hated.

"I hate you right now. Find her and I hope she burns the hell out of you. I on the other hand intend to bring together two brothers." She said leaving him there.

Asuna could not forgive herself for loosing either Lei or Yhea's sons and she intended to get the two to get along. She was tired of the fighting and she was tired of hiding. She went back to Hadasan and went to her children and Lei was watching them play. He looked up and nodded to her and she sat down.

"I have decided it is time to go home. I do not want to deal with Naraku right now. I want to deal with you." She said flatly.

"This is home she dog." Lei said softly.

"Lei please. I wish for Shen and Lifen to be with their brothers and sisters." Asuna pleaded.

His face fell and he sighed. He nodded and stood up.

"Come on. I suppose we should go back to see Khellian, right?" He asked his son and daughter.

Lifen nodded with solemn eyes and so did Shen. He could kill Asuna for bestowing them with her wide eyes. He picked up his daughter and she picked up their son. After some time they had made their way back to the modern era and the two squealed. They took off to find their brother and Lei sighed. He felt as though nothing had been accomplished except they were cordial. He left her standing there and she followed after him. He walked into his bedroom to change his clothing and she came up behind him. She breathed along the back of his neck and he took in a deep breath. She brought her arms around his waist as she began to undo his ku for him.

"Asuna what are you doing?" Lei demanded.

"Attending you." She said in a deep tone.

"I can attend myself." He said softly.

"Not this time." Asuna growled gently.

The rich silk slipped down his legs and she brazenly caressed his inner thighs and then his testes. His eyes fluttered shut as she kept it gentle but delicious pressure.

"I am sorry. I was wrong. I hurt you for naught." She said as she rolled one.

"I cannot give my heart the same way as I have with you. I do not have it in me. You stole my soul woman. I love you and I cannot stop but I will not be just any lover. You took me and I demand more." He whimpered.

"Hai. Tell me what you demand Lei." She whispered as she began to lick along his tendons.

"I know there is deep love between us. I want to keep it that way." Lei said whispering.

"Deep breathe my darling." She instructed.

Lei knew what it was she would do but he could never describe the intense pleasure. His eyes bled white and he shook as she applied her telekinesis as she slowly began to stroke him. Tsunami like waves of pleasure washed through him as she made the feelings more intense and throb harder.

"Yes. Gods just like that. Please bite my neck. Please." He begged in a growling whimper.

She let her fangs slip in and he made such an obscene sound that it made her burn. Lei was straining and he wanted to beg her but he knew by now that would make her wicked and maker her deny him longer. She could be almost cruel when she wanted to prolong the act. She let his length go and Lei whined in disappointment but she replaced her hand with her mouth.

"I love you. I love when you do this." He admitted groaning.

She pulled back and stared up at him. He growled in irritation and she licked at him softly.

"You bitch!" He whined.

"Hai. You just said you like when I did this." She smirked as she barely licked him more.

"Asuna please. Not now." Lei pleaded.

"Tell me again." She demanded.

"Alright! I love you. I love you, okay?" He said sighing in frustration.

"How much wraith?" Asuna asked playfully as her thumb played along his length.

"So much. I cannot live without you." Lei admitted.

"I promised you and I will give you another but I want you to get along with Yhea." She said softly as she stroked him gently.

"Asuna damnit not now! Wicked woman! You evil thing." He choked as she worked him to the edge again.

"Am I? You push Naraku but you push your own brother away. So close Lei." She whispered as she kissed along him more and feverishly.

"Need blood. Gods! Give me please." He rasped.

She lifted her wrist and he fumbled for her arm. He sank his fangs into her soft flesh and he groaned as she continued to torture him. She was causing his prostate to pulsate and he could feel his cock rock hard. He looked down and it was so damn hot what he saw. She was placing nips and kisses along him and then she wrapped her full lips around his stones.

"Oo-oh Gods wife. What do you want from me?" He moaned out.

"I want you to give Yhea a chance. Forget Naraku. Forget him. Forgive your brother." She said lightly sucking on the head of his now purple cock.

"Yes! Yes! Fine. Whatever you want, okay? Please damn it!" Lei snarled.

Asuna stood up and she undid her hanfu. Lei was rough with her and threw her down on their bed. He spooned her from behind as he tried to reach the end. It felt so good and this felt so right. He shoved himself within her core over and over.

"Asuna! Damn you. Release me. I hurt so badly." He said in a raspy whine.

"One more thing my darling." She mumbled.

She closed her eyes and she knew she was taking a chance. She opened her mind to Yhea and he was shocked and so was Lei. He whispered in her mind no but she insisted. He phased in and gasped at the scene. Asuna clamped down upon Lei that he whined out.

"What are you doing?" He whimpered out.

"Healing!" She hissed.

"I do not want this." Yhea snapped.

"I do." Asuna growled.

"By the Gods, I cannot move! Asuna!" Lei hissed.

"Yhea please." She whispered.

"What do you want exactly?" He demanded.

She beckoned him over and he neared her. He tried to ignore Lei and the older wraith was sweating badly. His wife had him under her yoki and within her body like a vise. Yhea lay on his side facing her and he could not believe himself. He leaned forward a little and she caught his mouth. He reached up his hand and threaded it into her hand as he began to kiss her deeply. Asuna pathed to Lei and he was furious and horrified that he was aroused. She slammed her hips backwards and she was rewarded with a long moan from him. Lei could not stop even if he wanted. He grabbed her hip and began to guide himself harder. Yhea began to kiss along her jaw and throat as she gasped and groaned.

"Need you Asuna. Please let me go." Lei begged.

"No." She whined.

She only let him go enough and he was merciless in his pummeling. Yhea was busy tasting her skin and took a nipple into his mouth. Lei's claws dug into her hip as her core gripped him and he snarled out as he sank his fangs into her juncture. She went rigid which offered more of her chest to Yhea. Lei was gasping and sputtering trying to take a deep breath as he fell back. Yhea intended to stop but Asuna would not let him get up.

"This is enough." He whispered.

"No." She nodded.

"Do it Yhea. Man up brother." Lei said in a sharp tone.

"Excuse me Lei. Go to hell." He growled.

Lei narrowed his eyes and he phased into Asuna. She gasped and she reached for him. She was suddenly straddling him and there was no waiting and she slid down him. His head came off the pillow and he cried out. Lei left her and he was behind her on his knees.

"Missed you. I have missed you." He breathed out.

"Did you know Anjul tr'Awnhi?" Lei demanded from behind her.

"He was a brother of Raganos." Yhea groaned.

"He impersonated me several times. He killed your son." He said almost gently.

"No." His brother cried.

"We make peace Yhea and you swear that you never cross the Jings again and you take the Jing name." Lei demanded.

"Yes." He nodded and he shut his eyes.

Lei took a deep breath and slowly left soft kisses on her shoulder and neck. He placed a hand on her hip and slowly help guide her in a slow rotation. Asuna was moaning and lost in a sea of sensations as Yhea moved with her. He forced himself up and held her tightly and he met the black eyes of Lei. It shocked him and there was a grudging acceptance from his elder brother. Lei lowered his mouth and sank his fangs hard into her juncture. He released his shoki and pulled back. Yhea saw it and jerked her forward hard and did the same. She groaned hard as he released a small bit of shoki in her. She kept what little hold she had left and Yhea gripped her to him tightly as he too culminated. He carefully laid her back and lay beside her. Lei lay behind her and he was mentally exhausted. She had forced her body to heal from her ordeal with Anjul tr'Awnhi but he hoped she carried. He intended to step into the fighting more and Yhea would just have to deal with it. Hell, he would have to deal with it if she was pregnant.

Asuna sat up and her face turned green. She stumbled over Lei and Yhea to get to somewhere and she became sick. Yhea popped his head up and sighed softly. Lei too sat up and stared at his brother.

"I will get Jao." Yhea said as he phased his clothes on.

Lei nodded and he went to her. She looked up at him and he smiled softly as he brushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead and Yhea came in with Jao. The healer kneeled near her and pressed his hand to her belly. He nodded to Lei and the elder Jing picked up Asuna. He laid her on the bed as she sighed softly and nodded.

"Thank you." He said brushing his knuckles across her cheek.

"You are worth it. Please never doubt me." She said reaching for me.

"No. I do not." Lei whispered.

Yhea felt out of place and he went to leave. Lei pinned him with a stare and he met the eyes of his brother. He came over and he watched Yhea and it was evident that something huge was brewing between them too. Lei narrowed his eyes and he realized he needed to exploit it and somehow make Yhea closer to him then Hanaj. His younger brother stared at him and there was much anger still to work through. Lei thrust out his hand and took Yhea's.

"We figure this out and we kill Maec." Lei said flatly.

"First thing you have said that I completely agree with." Yhea nodded.

"Fine." He nodded.

Both of them looked at the other and then at Asuna. Yhea wondered at how powerful Lei really was. So far he had only really played nurse maid to her children but he knew the stories that he was actually pretty strong. He sighed and he had gotten used to the idea of having a son. He had been hit with the knowledge that the babe had been killed and now he was going to get another. He too was bitter as was Lei and they would make Maec pay.

Naraku was shaken up and he could not believe her words. They had been callous and hateful. His little inu was being a bitch of horrendous proportions and he really could not deal with the crap she was leashing out. He intended to find her and deal with her now. He felt her barely and he was able to port to her side. She was asleep and Lei Jing was asleep beside her. Naraku narrowed his eyes at him and Lei smiled at him.

"Well it is about time." He said yawning.

"My turn Jing. I want to speak to her without YOU." He growled.

"She's pretty pissed at you." Lei said yawning.

"Your opinions do not really matter to me." Naraku said sneering.

"Just so you know. I never touched you. You are absolutely gorgeous but it was not me. Now I did kill a cousin of mine that impersonated me and he may have been the one." He said standing.

Naraku eyed Lei with disdain. The hanyou was pretty sure he knew who had been the one to harm him and he hated the bitch with a passion. Asuna stirred and she saw her hanyou mate standing there with a sour expression on his face and Lei phased away to give them privacy.

"What?" She growled.

"We will talk now!" He snapped.

"What is there to say?" Asuna asked.

"It was a trick that she used. I should not have to explain that I was in pain and Hibari's actions left me reeling." Naraku stated in a low voice.

"I understand all that but Kikyo? I hate her with such violence that it still leaves me sick. She was nothing but a manipulating whore even to my uncle. I see you no different then my Uncle Inuyasha who fell for the cold hearted bitch. Even that part of you that was Onigumo, I loved you too! Can she say that?" Asuna asked staring at him.

"I am Naraku!" He growled.

"I know you are Naraku. Shall I go back to your extreme past my darling? Shall I prove to your ningen self that I am worthy of him? Will I always be dirty because I am youkai? Which part thinks me more impure; your ningen or youkai self? Hmmm? Come on Naraku….tell me." She said in anger.

"Shut up!" Naraku snarled as he stepped back.

"So we are back to the old issues. I see. I have no wish to be second best for you. I am sorry that I was not who you wanted all these years. Your darkness needed a being of so called purity as I am nothing of the sort. I am a disgusting, blood sucking inu." Asuna said in contempt.

"I said shut up!" He hissed as he grabbed her.

He slammed her against the wall so hard that it cracked a little. His kiss invaded her mouth and bruised her lips in the savage intensity. Asuna was surprised and shocked at the sheer brutality of his actions and she grunted when he trapped her with his tentacles. He breathed harshly against her neck and his breath was warm as he tried to get himself under control.

"You like to let your mouth run away my little inu. You like to control everything and everyone in your life. You are so much like ice mutt that way. My Asuna cannot shut up long enough to hear anyone out. You will shut up this time though. I will make you listen. I have not given you four centuries of my existence for nothing. Your little Jing boy thinks he will have you this way? How will anyone have you this way, hmm? You think because I have fantasies of ripping her apart and making her pay that it means I want her the same way I want you? You will be the only one to ever have my children my little inu. The seed of my bitterest enemy is the only one that will provide me my future. My silver haired goddess is the only one I will let see me like this." He said in a harsh whisper.

Asuna could not breathe and she could only hear his voice. He had never done anything remotely like this before and she began to quake. He was using his shape shifting nature and it was blowing her mind.

"Nothing to say? You have never been afraid of me. You have never shied away from me. Even now you tremble for me. Even as my ningen self you trembled for me. I dare you to go to him and see what happens. Then keep speaking to me of her. Go ahead my beautiful little strumpet. See what we do when we have you. Say your mind inu." He whispered in her ear.

"Please." She whimpered out.

"You want more. You need me now? You need this lowly half breed?" He growled.

"Hai!" She moaned out.

"Say it Asuna. Say it!" Naraku growled.

"I need you." Asuna cried.

He flung her on the bed and he appeared fully humanoid. His black hair fell around them as his hot length pressed into her. She gasped harshly as he filled her and her eyes were red. Naraku was not still and he moved with urgency. He clutched at her and would cup her breast or squeeze her backside. His growls were not contained. He was tired and angry at her assertions and he was in a way punishing her. She arched her body as he worked her over. Asuna's claws scored his back and the yoki began to become deafening. She was groaning incoherently and his nips to her throat were drawing blood.

"Koi!" He snarled in her ear.

She still could not get deep breaths and she rasped out. He was forcing a full melding on her and she was out of it. No matter what; he was so strong and so strong willed.

"Naraku! Kamis…cannot. Please cannot." She whined.

"You will! You doubt and you throw your temper tantrums. You koi!" He said hotly against her throat.

She screamed as he snapped his fangs hard onto her juncture. His whole body shook with the ferocity of a stupendous finale and his inu princess had fainted. He dominated her completely and he had no intentions of letting her off so easily. He forced her to wake up and she groaned softly.

"Asuna." He growled.

"Hai." She whispered lethargically.

"Say it." Naraku demanded.

"I love you." Asuna gasped as he moved sharply again.

"I love you. I do not love that whore anymore." He said making her look at him.

Her eyes seemed liquid and he gently held her jaw. He lowered his mouth and kissed her gently as he took her again but this time slowly. He caused her to shatter and splinter into a million pieces. She was lying sleeping deeply and he was beside her. His hand was on her belly as Lei popped his head in.

"You do realize that this is my bed." He said smirking.

"Do not care." Naraku muttered.

"My you are so pleasant." Lei snapped.

"You share in my mate then you get my wit. Go away." The hanyou said sleepily.

"Sorry halfling but this is my bed and as you said she belongs to me as well. How did you manage to shut her up?" The wraith said curiously.

"Exhaust her. Apparently she is better at doing that to you. Now shut up." He said rolling to his side and going to sleep.

Lei chuckled as he settled next to her and he was amazed at the brazenness of the halfling. He felt good at the moment and he decided to have a talk with the other man in the morning.

Asuna woke up and groaned. She had spent the last two days working out things between Lei, Yhea, and Naraku. Her hanyou was up and he was looking out at the landscape. Lei was still sleeping and Asuna stood up.

"Where is Hibari?" He asked.

"I do not know. She was pretty upset." She said moving to him and kissing his shoulder.

"I cannot accept this. I will not accept that she is so angry." Naraku sighed.

"Her passions runs high." Asuna said gently.

"Hai I know." He stated.

Her longtime mate was deep in thought and she kissed his shoulder again. He turned and gathered her in his arms and they ended up on the bed. Lei woke up and stared down at the hanyou and his wife. Naraku looked over at Lei and his mahogany eyes held something that intrigued the young Jing.

"You intend to be apart of us?" He demanded.

"Yes." Lei said flatly.

"Then you will give me part of your power. You will give me access to your mind." Naraku demanded.

"Excuse me?" Jing asked surprised.

"I have my ways wraith but you want this then you meet my demands. The more Shouten yoki I absorb the stronger I become against that bitch that gave birth to you and that bastard that wants our onna." Naraku growled.

Lei stared at him and Asuna was surprised at what Naraku requested. Her Shouten mate moved closer and stared at the hanyou closely.

"How do you intend to do take in my yoki?" He demanded.

"Enter me." He answered shortly.

"Naraku you would weaken him." Asuna murmured.

"I would have to stay here for awhile yes." Lei murmured.

Her Shouten mate did not think and suddenly did as the hanyou wished. Naraku shut his eyes and Asuna could feel him adjust his body. He was actually absorbing some of Lei and she watched him carefully. Naraku opened his eyes and she stared at him.

"He said he was going into the desert to hunt some hollows." He murmured.

"He is okay?" Asuna asked.

"He is weakened." Naraku replied.

He rolled them and made her sit astride him. He stared up at her and he was lost in memories.

"So who is it that still wishes her?" She whispered.

"Onigumo." He whispered.

"Why are you two souls at war?" Asuna asked softly.

"I am always Naraku but sometimes I still hear his thoughts separately. He wanted you both. It was not that he did not want you. He just wanted both onna." He admitted.

Asuna stared at his candidness and she was amazed. She blinked at him and he cupped her breasts.

"What was it about her?" She demanded.

"Does it truly matter?" Naraku asked.

"Perhaps not." She sighed out.

"I am not a normal being my inu. I am me and I am mixed. I am dark and twisted but one that desires you wholly. I get angry with you but my passion has never waned. You showed up that day as a mere shadow and became something." He said as he flicked her nipples over and over.

"You torture me." Asuna groaned.

"Perhaps I do. Your little wraith demanded in the past we work out our issues. I was too proud then and now I am just too determined. I have too many years invested in you." He smirked.

"Oh thank you!" She snapped.

"Hush now. You have always talked too much. Something your sire never had a problem with." He smiled evilly.

Naraku had shifted her and her mouth dropped open but no sound came out. He smiled even wider as he worked her. Their bodies fell into perfect rhythm and his eyes were glued to hers. His mind was going on and on with new plans.

* * *

Byakuya looked over to see Hibari sleep and he was sipping tea as he read correspondence. She came here often and he was still pushing his will for her to become Tomoshibi. She had not done so yet and it truly tried his patience. He set down his cup carefully and cocked his head to the side as he gently ran a finger over her cheek. She shifted a little and he pulled back. Hibari's eyes opened and she stared up at him.

"You are up even earlier then normal." She mumbled.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Byakuya. You are so stoic and I am unused to that." Hibari said sitting up.

His grey eyes wandered over her body and she stretched. She had a very faint scar from where Sanra had impaled her. His eyes were glued to her chest and she knew he was remembering it.

"Why have you not gone after her?" Byakuya asked her.

"I am not well versed in my new abilities. I would like to know more." She replied.

"If you became Tomoshibi you could fight these Shouten much better." He stated.

She looked away from him and then back at him. She rose and he looked at her shapely body. She had subtle stripes that she had inherited from her mother. She looked back at him and he was struck with her beauty. He was not his playful self that he was when he was her Byakuya. He was this stuff noble shinigami and she found it a tragedy.

"When did you loose your light heartedness?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"When I saw you stabbed in the heart and I watched my wife die in this life." He stated as he stood up from his bed.

"I see. Well I need to eat and I will not do that here." Hibari sighed as she slipped on a simple silk yukata.

He walked up behind her and turned her around. He turned his jaw to the side and she refused to do anything.

"No. I will not use you like that." She stated softly.

"Yet you will leave?" He asked in a low voice.

"Hai." She whispered.

He stepped away and went to dress in his shinigami clothing. His black hair was down and he was every inch elegant and beautiful. He was in a formal grey male yukata and he looked back at her.

"I wish for your presence here." Byakuya stated flatly.

"I am sorry. I have to go." She said pulling her hair up and sticking pins in.

He was not one to beg and after Mizuki's actions he felt no need to beg her. She went to leave and he grabbed her arm. He whirled her around and her face held pain.

"Hibari have we both not suffered?" He asked in a neutral tone.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Too much for one lifetime." He murmured.

He lifted his hands to hold her cheeks and he kissed her softly. She whined softly against his mouth and she found it so hard to believe how everything had gone down. She accepted his passionate and overwhelming presence and her own hands became buried in his long silk like ebony strands, Hibari broke the embrace as bloody tears ran down her face.

"I am sorry Byakuya. I have to go." She said phasing out to Hikari.

Her tears were falling in torrents and she could not stop them. Hikari saw her sister and grabbed her. She pulled her into a hug and her younger sister sobbed. Hikari phased them into the living plane and she just held onto as she cried. Finally Hibari pulled away and just walked on. It was not long after that Byakuya made his way into the living realm. His mission was simple and he had made his plea to the Captain General Yamamoto. He made his motives seem that finding the certain Shouten would be good for the war against Aizen. Some of the Shouten were turning against their Kazak masters and Kuchiki was an excellent represenetive of Soul Society. He knew she would hunt down hollows for convenience and he went in search of her. His mind was preoccupied and he did not notice another signature of yoki. It was a moment later and he jerked his head up when he heard yelling.

"I said do not touch me!" She screamed.

"You will listen to me know!" Naraku said in a deadly calm.

"I hate you! I want nothing to do with you." Hibari snarled.

"Daughter you will listen to me." He said in a cold voice.

"Oh really? Did you suffer? I hope you suffered. I hope they made you bleed and you had unbearable pain. You have no care for what you put others through! You do not even care what you do to your own children. I am just curious as to what ends we met? I have not figured it out yet." She said getting closer to her sire.

"You will desist with your nonsense now!" He snapped.

"Really?" Hibari said getting hysterical.

Byakuya was filled with such malice and anger but he was instantly in front of his lover. Naraku was surprised and his eyes flicked over the shinigami dispassionately.

"Kuchiki?" He asked a little surprised.

"Senbonzakura scatter." Byakuya said calmly.

Naraku's eyes widened and Hibari yelled. Kuchiki's were like cold steel as he stared at the hanyou. There was the glint in the afternoon sunlight of many sakura blossoms and Naraku was hit. The hanyou grunted in pain and stared at the Captain of Squad Six.

"Do not interfere shinigami!" He warned him.

"It is you who interfere hanyou. Your life should have been forfeit for your dishonor and murder!" Byakuya said lifting his hand.

He directed his sakura blades and Naraku was awash in them. Hibari's eyes widened in surprise as the many blades exploded outward. The hanyou was a mass of tentacles and bone as he stared at Kuchiki in fury. Hanyou stared at shinigami and Hibari stepped between them.

"Move!" Naraku growled.

"You will not harm him!" She yelled.

"One daughter was not enough? You have to fuck another?" Her sire asked in contempt.

Byakuya never lost his cool but his eyes were colder. He lifted his finger and a shot of red energy was released from his finger. It punched through Naraku and blood poured from the wound. Naraku unleashed bone spears and Hibari erected a barrier around her lover. Naraku realized he actually stood no chance against his progeny and this shinigami. Anger possessed and he knew how to get past her defenses and he was swallowed by his miasma. He appeared inside of her barrier and punched a hole into Byakuya. The Sixth Squad Captain used shunpo and directed his sakura blades and sliced into Naraku's throat. Hibari's eyes widened as she saw blood pour from her father.

"You deserved oblivion and not your detachments! They were innocent." Byakuya said under his breath.

"Why do you care shinigami?" Naraku said as a tentacle slithered up Byakuya's leg.

"Because I watched you kill Kagura, Kana, Hakudoshi, and more. Shall I go on Master Naraku?" He said in cold fury.

Hibari produced her naginata and cut through her father's tentacle. The hanyou was fixing to grab her and Byakuya pushed her back.

"You cannot be that worthless detachment!" Naraku hissed furiously.

"I am he and more now hanyou. You should have done a better job. When you created us; you gave us souls. You were a fool." Byakuya stated matter of factly.

Byakuya suddenly moved and appeared behind Naraku; it was not even a blink of an eye but there was a burst of blood from the hanyou's mid-section. Hibari knew Byakuya's favorite technique; Senka, and she gasped. Naraku looked down and he actually fell. One of his favorite children just stared down at him as the pool of blood began to widen around him.

"You brought this upon yourself. He was innocent of you Chichi. I loved him and you killed him. You should have let my sacrifice stand." Hibari said in a tortured tone.

"He is unworthy of you." Naraku said hiding his pain.

Byakuya said nothing but turned on his heel; he waited for Hibari to accompany him and she looked at her sire and then at her lover.

"Hibari." Byakuya called.

She nodded and she just left Naraku where he lay. He watched as his former detachment used shunpo to take his baby girl away. His fury was eating him and he vowed revenge on this particular bastard.

Asuna felt his pain and she ported to him. She was horrified at his blood loss and she had to port him to Nobu. Her healer mate took stock of his injuries and began to work on him.

"What the hell got to him?" Nobu asked.

"I do not know Nobu. I know he went in search of Hibari. Have you still not heard from Mizuki?" Asuna asked.

"No. It is not like them either. Perhaps you need to check on them Asuna. I have him." He said.

She nodded and she ported to the Tokyo apartments. She knocked on Mizuki's door and no one answered. Asuna found it odd and she ported inside. She cried out when she found Karu on the floor along with Renshu. She called Yamasaki General and called on Shinobu who promptly ported over. He called Nanami as well and they began to work on the two young men. Asuna was in shock and Maec's words began to make sense to her.

"Mizuki was expecting Soren and Renshu's sons." She stated aloud.

"Hai. She was due any day with them Haha." Nanami said concerned.

"Son of bitch! That bastard took Soren and Mizuki." She said panicking.

"We will get these awake and stable. Haha Mizuki needed medical attention. She has a hard time like you." Shinobu said concerned.

Asuna nodded and she ported to Southern Mongolia. Lei still had not returned but she knew he was gorging himself in the deserts. She ran into Yhea's suite and he sat up from his bed. He saw her face and he stood up.

"What is wrong?" He asked nearing her.

"Naraku convinced Lei to give him some yoki and now my eldest daughter Mizuki was taken by Maec again." She said wringing her hands.

"I do not want you going after him again. Let me take my father and we will go." He said making her look at him.

"Yhea!" She growled.

"Asuna!" He snapped.

"She is my child." Asuna snapped in return.

"You have my child within or do you forget? You lost twin babes only recently and now you do this again! You are like a glutton when it comes to Maec damnit. NO!" He said shaking her.

"I hate him!" She said in fury.

"What you think I like him? You will stay here or I cannot forgive you." Yhea said stepping back.

Asuna blinked at him in surprise and her mouth dropped. His arms were crossed as he watched her.

"You will not do this to me again. I got used to the idea of having that babe." He said flatly.

He stepped away from her and phased away. She did not move and she was speechless at him. She knew him and he would carry through.

* * *

Yhea decided to find Lei and try to give this alliance with his elder brother a try. He had officially dropped the tr'Awnhi name and he was now known as Yhea Jing. He was now officially a member of the Jing clan and it felt odd to him. He was searching for his idiot brother's aura and found him in the deep desert. He hated the wastelands and he looked around for any huge hollows.

"You feel any better?" Yhea called.

"Loads. What are you doing here?" Lei demanded.

"Asuna discovered that Maec took her daughter Mizuki. She was intending to go after the bastard." He said shortly.

"Did you tell her like hell she was?" his brother said narrowing his eyes.

"Of course." He stated.

Lei nodded and straightened himself out.

"Well are we going or not?" He asked him.

"Are we really not going to fight?" Yhea asked him.

"I have no intentions of it. I also have no intentions of being driven out of her life. Not by you or anyone." Lei stated crossing his arms.

"Well I do not either." Yhea said stubbornly.

"So we deal with it. Come on." He commanded.

Lei phased first and he truly was itching to deal with Maec. Yhea was right behind him in Balkhash as they searched out the aura of Mizuki and Soren. They knew they had little time before they were found out and it was not long before Maec himself came. He was surprised to see Lei Jing and Yhea.

"So you are well. Too bad I will have to try and kill you again." Maec sneered.

"Sorry not this time old man." Yhea smirked.

"Asuna is most put out that you have her daughter and truly would like her back." Lei said evenly.

"Boy did I not teach you the last time we met?" He asked arrogantly.

"Oh well perhaps you tried." Lei stated stalking forward.

Yhea was surprised at Lei's boldness but he realized he should not be. This was the same man that had frozen his male parts. Lei morphed his own limb and came at Maec fast and hard. Yhea had to admit he was good and Yhea lifted his hand to release his kemuri. He was thrown backwards by an ungodly amount of power. The kemuri was thrown but it was as if in a whirlwind. Lei ducked and snarled in annoyance at his brother.

"Watch where you throw that stuff!" He yelled.

Maec was startled by the strength of the younger man's abilities and it seemed so was Yhea. Lei ducked and dodged Maec's own shoki and plunged his morphed limb into his belly. The Shouten ruler slashed Lei across his neck and shoulder and he hissed in pain. Yhea phased out and appeared behind him and Maec had to whirl around in a wide arc to smash him into a wall. Lei took the opportunity to shove his own claws into Maec's back to release his little used kemuri.

"You bastard!" Maec growled.

"That is right! Whine bitch!" Lei chuckled.

"You will think whine!" The tr'Awnhi ruler stated smacking Lei in his nose and blood erupted everywhere.

Yhea took the opportunity to let his shoki flow and Lei's eyes widened in complete shock as a weapon appeared. The younger brother shoved the blade into Maec's gut and they both stepped back. Maec fell to his knees and he could swear he felt _her_ poison.

"What did you do?" He asked in a strained whisper.

"Gave you payback bastard." Yhea snapped.

Lei and Yhea ran to search for Mizuki and Soren. They had to fight their way through other wraiths and Lei looked at his brother.

"What the hell was that back there?" He asked.

"Not a clue." He stated surprised himself.

They found Soren first and the young halfling Shouten ran to the door of his rooms. He saw Lei and Yhea and he looked surprised.

"I cannot leave." He said frightened.

"Why not?" Yhea hissed.

"Because he has taken my son and Renshu's son. I have no idea where they are. If I leave he said he would kill them." Soren stated.

"Fucking tr'Awnhi baby killers." Lei growled.

"Mizuki is here and he plans on turning her. Get her gone! Please. Tell Renshu and Karu I stay for the boys. Beg them to forgive me." He said softly.

Lei looked around and he sensed the halfling daughter. He phased to her and she did not look well. Yhea came in and they both phased out. Lei laid Mizuki on a gurney and doctors surrounded her immediately. The elder Jing brother looked at the younger and he was eyeing him.

"What did you and Asuna do?" He demanded.

"We reversed Maec's spell." Yhea replied.

"Well damn. It had some unusual side affects." Lei snorted.

"I guess so. I have no clue what we did." He said surprised.

"Well whatever you did figure it out and see what else you can do. You have some of her powers!" His brother stated almost excited.

"How odd." Yhea said frowning.

"Have you noticed she can port straight in and out of our plane?" Lei asked.

"Not really. I have not been paying attention. I have been avoiding you." He answered honestly.

"We should ask Father about this." He said as he nodded.

Lei phased first back to the in between in Southern Mongolia and Yhea stared at his hands. He truly had no clue what the hell he had done and it truly had felt weird and natural at the same time. He phased as well so he could ask their father what it might all mean.


	95. Chapter 97

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Maec deals with the aftermath of Lei and Yhea. Hibari and Byakuya come to a decision and she has to face her dragon mate and the aftermath of her corporeal death. Daughter and father join up to punish the one who destroyed a life and Maec takes out anger on Naraku. Asuna again makes a deal that leads to more trouble. Thank you reading and please let me know what you think.

Preying Upon the Weak

Maec was in pain and blood oozed from the wound in his middle. It was laced with the blasted Dakkasou and he could smell it. He stood up and staggered towards his bedroom. He saw the dead on the floor and the imposter and his nephew were men of might he realized. He yelled for Raganos and his son was nowhere to be found at the moment.

"Mas!" He snarled in agony.

His next eldest came forward and saw the red blood pop and sizzle as it drained from his father's belly.

"What in the Gods' name is that!" he asked shocked.

"This is that bitch's toxin. It is like the vats of hell. Shit get the healer now!" Maec commanded.

Sanra was nearby and she smirked at him. He glared at her as she sauntered forward.

"You look like you are in pain." She said in a taunting tone.

"Do not fuck with me right now Sanra. I am furious with you as it is." He stated with fury lacing every word.

"The little halfling bitch is gone. Soren is still here though. What did you with the brats?" Sanra asked in contempt.

"You think I will tell you that? Thei was my daughter and Soren is her son. His child belongs to this house. You should have said something to me of this Renshu. That boy has not tapped half of his abilities Sanra! You know we should have never had a child together." Maec snarled in hatred.

"Well you know what Maec? Perhaps you should have taken more care." She snorted.

"Your womb was only to give us advantage you stupid bitch! You are a not a mother; you are a vessel of destruction. Learn your place." He said as his eyes bled white-silver.

"Maec calm down." Sanra said stepping back.

"You want me now?" He said in a dangerous tone.

"I only wish to be of assistance and help to you." She whispered bowing.

The healer came in and he could see the already festering wound. This healer was young and new but she was smart.

"Prince Mas. I need you to go to the corporeals hospital and take many supplies. I have seen into the mind of the one known as Nobu. There is medicine they call an antibiotic called zithromyacin. Please retrieve it and many others." She said.

"What is your name child?" Maec demanded.

"I am Aidoann my king." She said with a bowed head.

"You are a tr'Awnhi?" He asked curiously.

"No majesty. I am a Sahen." She said lifting her face.

Her eyes were a strange mix of green and molten brown. Her hair was a soft brown and Maec was stunned to see Tomoshibi traits in her. He could feel pure Shouten energies off of her but she looked like a blasted light wraith.

"Mas go get what she needs. Aidoann make a complete list. Would it be of help to you to take one of their healers?" Maec demanded.

"The one known as Nobu is beyond brilliant my king. I could learn much under him. If my prince could bring him as well then I will start to learn everything I can. They have learned much on Shouten physiology and it would be of help to you and our kind." She said bowing her head again.

"Go now Mas." He said breathing through the pain.

His son nodded and Maec watched the young Sahen write out a very long list. Her light brown hair was pulled back in an intricate knot and her body was long and lithe. Sanra was annoyed by her brother's perusal of her and she suddenly stormed out. Maec watched his half sister and he intended to teach her who was the master.

"Can you get me well enough for the moment?" He asked.

"Yes my king." She said as she pulled out Shouten medicines he did recognize.

She made a poultice and pressed it into the wound and he hissed as she pressed more. He grabbed her wrist and he made her look at him.

"You have Tomoshibi in you." He said flatly.

"I am not sure. I show Shouten powers." She said almost nervously.

"You remind me of someone." Maec said dropping her hand.

"The Sahen and Jings intermarried my king." Aidoann said working quickly.

"Yes." He shuddered as she stepped back.

"I will return. You will stay until I am healed." He commanded as he left.

Maec concentrated on Sanra and he found her quickly enough. She was in her own rooms and she was apparently going to wreck more havoc. Maec phased in and suddenly slammed her harshly into her wall. His hand was around her throat and she was clawing at his hands.

"You will not dare act out in front of anyone. You are with power because I give it to you whore! You are mine to do with as I please. If I choose to bend you over and fuck you like the cunt you are then I shall. If I refuse you attention then you accept that as well." He said squeezing the life from her.

"Yes." She whispered barely able to gather breath.

"I never gave you permission to have that boy. I never gave you permission to do many things and you did. You cause me problems Sanra and now you will learn your place." Maec stated with such horrendous cruelty.

He threw her down on the floor and he used his body to punish her without mercy. She was sobbing by the time he was done and he left her lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. He was furious and he would never allow her to do as she pleased again. He saw Raganos and he walked up to his son and belted him across the face.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"Father!" His eldest shouted in surprise.

"You had at least better be checking on your brat. I imagine the dog would not allow her to abort your child." Maec said.

"No. He has not allowed her to abort him." He said in a haunted tone.

"Do you still love that whore?" His sire said with clenched teeth.

"No." His son said looking blank.

"You will have your son. I will not allow that canine to raise a tr'Awnhi. It is bad enough he had Isha." He said storming away.

"Father! Would you release me from her?" Raganos asked.

Maec turned around and really looked at his eldest. He realized this son would have been much better as a military leader. He had the ruthlessness of a cunning general but did not have the organization to rule a whole empire.

"Yes in fact we do it now. They will not expect it. It will hurt Raganos and you need to go into a death sleep." He commanded.

"As you say my lord." His son stated.

Maec nodded and they phased out at the same time. His gut was hurting terribly but he could manage. They were in their true forms as they found Augusta quickly enough. She was with the dog daemon lord and Maec saw the beast that had fathered Isha in this life. He was quite elegant and radiated ungodly amounts of power. He knew exactly how to draw the bastard away and he phased in. Augusta jerked up as she saw Maec and he smirked at her.

"Hello! I have heard so much of you from your nasty little bitch of a daughter. I am Maec." He said as pleasantly as possible.

Sesshomaru never said a word and he casually stood. He pulled Bakusaiga as Maec felt tremendous energies emanate from the blade.

"So you have a blasted energy weapon as well. Darling girl…your daughter has asked that I free you. My son has asked I free you." He said honestly.

"Raganos wishes for this to be over?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. I am one of very few who know how to do it. I have one condition." He said flatly.

"You wish for this abomination?" Augusta snarled.

"Mate!" Sesshomaru growled.

It was an odd situation but Augusta had never hated one of her children but she could not bond with this babe at all. Sesshomaru had and he felt the small boy often and he was getting agitated with the idea of giving up the boy to these beasts.

"Of course. He is of royal blood." Maec stated tapping his foot.

"You will leave vermin. The babe will stay here." Sesshomaru stated glaring at Augusta.

"Has the doggy really bonded with a wraith?" The wraith king asked smirking.

Augusta did not think and she appeared in front of Maec so fast. He phased out with her and Raganos appeared too moments later. His face was blank as his father shook his head.

"Next time think before you fuck my son." He snorted.

Maec phased his hand into Raganos's chest and his eldest choked in pain. Maec pulled back a hand full of blood and he fell to his knees.

"Go into a death sleep." He commanded to his child.

Raganos did as he was told and Augusta was shocked. Maec grabbed her by the back of the neck and he made her drink the pure blood. He said something in a dead language and Augusta felt the tremendous power surrounding this act. She felt what amounted to a shredding feeling in her chest and she fell back as she gasped in pain.

"You have wraith in you. Go home for now. I want my grandson and I will have him or you will die." He sneered.

She was in agonies as she gasped in horrendous pain in her chest. Maec phased out with his eldest son and he was almost giddy. He had controlled the separating and thwarted his lovely little nemesis. He wanted to tell her and gloat. He decided to wait and be healed first and he phased back to Balkhash and the pretty Sahen healer.

Nobu woke up and he was once again with the Shouten. He recognized the healer who had been studying under him the last time he was here. She had all the medicines laid out and she was pacing.

"I am sorry you were kidnapped but it was necessary. Because we keep facing you corporeals; we find it necessary to learn some of your medicines. I am Aidoann Sahen." She said bowing.

"You are a tr'Awnhi lackey?" Nobu demanded.

"If you mean am I loyal then yes I am." She said watching him.

"You stole medicines from my hospital." He snapped.

"Yes, I had them brought here. I need you to explain what every single thing does and how it can affect a Shouten." She said flatly.

"Your ruler tangle with my mate again?" Nobu smirked.

"No. Another Shouten. I am certain you all are trying to come up with a way to kill us through that toxin but I tell you I will stop you." She said watching him.

"Why should I help you?" Nobu asked.

"Because I can see to it that you are never taken again." Aidoann said flatly.

Nobu considered and he sighed. He began to methodically tell her what every single medicine did and she took meticulous notes. Aidoann had used the medicines to heal Maec up and he was watching his new favorite little healer in fascination. She reminded him so much of Sana that he thought she may have been of the same family. Fantasies of what Isha may have looked like hit him and he had to suppress it. She would have been stunning he realized. He decided to check around for his luscious enemy and it took him awhile through their weak bond that he had forced. She was sleeping in her own bed in Tokyo at the moment and Maec suppressed every emotion he had been feeling. Memories of his encounters with her as the spideress haunted him and he silently slipped on the bed. She slept with only a silver-blue colored lace gown and he very gently lifted the hem. She wore no undergarments and he suppressed the savage desire to begin licking her slowly. He was on her and she woke up suddenly.

"You asked that I free your mother." He whispered.

"Get off of me!" She snarled.

"Yes of course but in just a moment. I have a wish to gloat and no wish for your nasty claws. In fact." He said using his shoki to lock her hands together.

She wiggled in fury and his eyes roved her body. He was not used to wanting someone like this and he was always used to women and men throwing themselves at him. He lost his head and he pushed the strap of her night gown down and exposed a breast. He bit his lower lip and licked his lips a little. Maec lowered his head and laved his tongue around the pink bud and she groaned. Asuna was in shock at his gentleness and she felt him begin to suckle her feverishly. She angrily moved but her body responded. He lifted his lips and it was obvious he was in a major lust. He crashed his mouth to hers and he overwhelmed her as the kiss was just as surprising as the attentions elsewhere. He was stealing her breath and she groaned again and he worked her gown down fully. Maec was not thinking and he was just reacting as he gripped her plush bottom and he phased his clothes away. He had cruelly and without mercy punished Sanra but he was here now being exactly what he was not. He slowly eased himself into her and she hissed into his mouth. He ripped his lips away to breathe in deeply and Maec shuddered against her.

"That little stunt when you tried to get the spell. You made me quite mad you know. Never been that bothered." He whispered huskily into her ear.

She moaned out long when he slowly ran his tongue along the tendon in her throat and moved his hips to hit her spot. His gentleness was throwing her off and Maec was getting worked up and out of his mind. He gripped her backside as he moved a little harder and she gasped as his body moved perfectly.

"Such a man whore!" She snarled out then moaned.

"Perhaps. Oh Gods please this one time shut up. Let me enjoy you this one time." He whispered feverishly.

She stared at him as if he was insane and knew he probably was and he pulled himself back. Asuna shut her eyes as his mouth began to leave open mouth kisses all over her skin and body. He latched onto her other breast and the way he licked and suckled made her whimper softly. He lifted his head and stared at her wet her full mouth.

"Your canine nature makes you more maternal you know." He whispered against the fleshy part of her breast.

"What?" She asked in a haze.

"Yes. Succubus are not very motherly creatures but they can have so many. You on the other hand make an excellent mother with your canine part." He stated softly as he slipped fingers inside of her.

"Stop." She tried to whisper.

"Why stop? Why stop when you are so obviously enjoying this. One does not have to love someone in order to enjoy their attentions." He said lightly nipping her tip.

"It is you." She hissed.

"Oh of course. Hanaj looks like me though. So somewhere in you there must be some attraction." He smirked.

He went back to kissing and nipping her skin and she shuddered against the shoki bonds. He could never remember being this way and Asuna gasped as he began to lick and swirl his tongue around her labia. Maec began to lavish and worship her small button of nerves and she was twisting to avoid what she knew was coming.

"I want to feed from you but I want you to ask for it. I bet you ask Lei hmm?" He asked shaking.

"I beg him for it." She hissed.

Jealousy ate him and he slipped two fingers inside of her. He rubbed her "g-spot" with intensity and she groaned and whimpered out as he worked it perfectly. Her legs shook visibly and it seemed she was trying to hold back. He stopped his stroking and he wrapped his lips around the tiny bundle. He suckled with some pressure and applied his tongue as he began to stroke her again. Her world was spinning out of control and she wanted to thrash about. Her rational mind could not handle it and he would stop right before she would explode. She whined out so loudly and she tried not to beg but she heard herself begin to beg in inu. Maec watched her and realized she was speaking the most primitive and native tongue she knew.

"You need release. You want it, so say it!" He actually begged her.

"Hai please." She said looking down at him with blazing eyes.

He was utterly captivated as he positioned himself between her thighs. He slipped his fangs into her female flesh and she choked. Maec had to shut his eyes that had bled to their whitest and he felt her quaking. She was gasping in deep breaths and he pulled back as her blood hit him. He felt drunk and quite high. It was obvious that she had experienced a strong orgasm and leaned against her. She actually accepted his probing tongue and when he entered her again it was different. It was amazing as he moved slowly and with the purpose to shatter them both fully. He released her lips and pressed his forehead to hers as pleasures of such intensity wracked him. Maec was fumbling emotionally but by his Gods he had never felt so incredible; not even with his two queens had he felt this. His wives were pleasant to look upon and good stock to provide his family's name with power. Sanra had always been a partner in perversity and he usually enjoyed said perversities but not now, not with Asuna. His hand snaked behind her neck and pulled her up a little as he again kissed her with such raw passion. She was so damn lost in her beast that she responded fully and with equal passion. Maec felt her body surrender to the raptures and his breath was stolen as he gasped slightly; his own completion left him weak and exhausted. He fell against her as his body released. He sank his fangs into her neck and she mewled under him as he took in her tainted blood. His immunity to Shouten shoki had been a painful process but well worth it in his opinion. He very slowly pulled out of her warm and supple body and he stood up on almost shaky legs.

"Your mother is free. You gave me that sweet kiss where I almost came right then. I can keep my word." He whispered.

"Release me!" She growled in beastly fury.

"I thought I just had." He smirked as he phased his clothes back on.

"Maec!" Asuna snarled.

"I cannot tell you how arousing this is to see you tied up and on display; knowing I was just between your thighs. I want your Shouten husbands to see you sated. You enjoyed that lover as much as I did." He laughed.

"My body enjoyed it Maec but do not think for a second that it means I would seek you out to be with you." She said sneering at him.

"Perhaps not but then we shall continue to fight back and forth and perhaps truly harm the other. It must sicken you that I am just as powerful as your luscious ass. It must make you sick that your equal in strength and might does not bow down and kiss it." He said moving over to and looking at her with such passion in his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him with contempt but she did find him attractive. That was what sickened her the most.

"What if I did kiss it?" Maec asked almost amused.

He kneeled and pushed her to her side. He nipped and left passionate caresses to her right cheek then straightened himself out.

"I hate you!" She snapped.

"I have said I hate you too darling." He said running fingertips over her tips.

She gasped a little and his eyes held more then hate or malice. She recognized hunger, desire, and sheer want. Asuna realized her own inner demons and realized he knew it too. They could hate each other and wish each other dead but there was something like deep currents between them.

"Why are you this way? Why are you such a monster?" She snarled.

"Because power is everything." He retorted.

"Power is grand and all but life is nothing without love and honor. You have stated that you know love. You have said that Hanaj was your favorite child yet you are willing to destroy him for what?" Asuna asked with narrowed eyes.

Maec neared her and sat right next to her. He grabbed her throat and his riotous emotions were back on his face.

"You have power. I will possess that power one way or another." He growled out.

"You learn nothing and you are capable of nothing." She growled back.

"Perhaps you are my greatest weakness. Maybe that is the greatest joke of all. I refuse to succumb to these weak feelings because I want you so badly. If I have to kill you in order to have you then so be it. I would rather not but I will." He threatened.

"Sick, sick fuck." Asuna snarled.

"So you keep saying. You know you are really a little preachy; gets on my nerves, toodles darling. I only came to tell you that I freed your mother and my son." Maec laughed.

He phased away and she shrieked in fury that he kept her tied up. She wiggled and jerked on the bed and she was going to have to use her telepathy to get someone's attention. She felt shame and anger at herself that she found him so damn curious and revolting.

Naraku came to and he was feeling much better. He was also ready to drag his sweet Hibari back and knock some sense into her. She had always been such a good child and always obeyed. She was like another little Mizuki but less opinionated. His baby girl had been honestly his favorite simply because she had looked so much like his damn inu. He would never have said so and he knew Rishou insisted upon it and his son was right. Naraku truly did favor his girls. He could not help it and Hibari's anger wounded him in ways no other could. He got up and he looked around and he was thinking deeply. He did not like messing with history the way Asuna did but he honestly felt the best way to handle the situation was to change it. He hated that his detachment had insinuated himself to his sweet girl and it made him sick. He hated to admit but he could not remember if he killed Byakuya or not. Naraku sighed and this was not how things were supposed to happen. He felt a pull on his mind and he cocked his head to the side. He realized it was Asuna and he ported to her. She was quite naked and lay out on her bed in her penthouse. Her hands were bound above her head with what appeared lava rock.

"What in the Kamis name?" He asked.

"Please do not ask." She growled.

"Well I am asking." Naraku snapped as he broke the binding.

"It was an agent of Maec okay? Thank you for releasing me. You are better? What happened?" Asuna demanded.

"Hibari and that Kuchiki fellow attacked me. He said he was my detachment." He said wryly.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Hai and I was surprised as well. He was most put out and he is a powerful bastard." Naraku said with malice.

"Why are you so against Byakuya?" Asuna asked.

"Because inu! Our children are better and those beings truly were nothing but things that I created." He snorted.

"Well you obviously created someone who was actually powerful and caught our daughter's attention." She retorted.

"You honestly think he became an independent entity like I did?" Naraku asked in contemplation.

"Hai. Why not? You absorbed so many youkai and I am sure some ningen some where. Is it possible Byakuya was another one of you?" Asuna offered.

"Anything I suppose is possible. I truly do not remember if I killed him Asuna. I was in a fight for the Shikon and you entered and left my life several times in that era. I honestly do not remember." He growled.

"I do not think you did. I know you killed Kagura, Kana, and some of the others. Originally it was not you who killed Byakuya anyway. It was Uncle Inuyasha. Kuchiki now swears it was you and who has it out for you and I?" She asked.

"Sanra." He growled.

"She already killed Hibari to the living plane. Why not continue to try and destroy you. She is adept at shape shifting whereas most of the Shouten I know do not do it." She replied.

"Bitch." He growled.

Asuna moved to stand in front of him and he lifted her chin. He nipped her lips and she kissed him back. Naraku growled a little and suddenly buried his hands in her silver hair as he ravished her lips. Her knees were weak as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her back on the bed and he was sensing something with her. The hanyou pulled back from her mouth and he eyed her as he pressed his ear to her stomach. Naraku's made a strange noise and he sighed heavily as he looked up at her.

"You are not allowed in battle whatsoever." He said caressing her nearly flat stomach.

"What?" She asked surprised.

He said nothing else as he kissed her belly over and over. The way he left lingering kisses let her know that she was once again to bear her hanyou a pup. She stared at the ceiling and felt weak as he continued to kiss and make her stomach flutter. He was in a mood as he made her absolutely out of her mind. She whimpered and whined as he continued to touch and stroke her into frenzy. Naraku was in a mood to prolong her need and she was begging him shortly. His smirk was evil and he watched his longtime love dissolve into euphoria. He still could not imagine her father as anything other then a piece of ice. This onna was so emotionally charged and wild that it made him that way too. He was breathing hard as she withered in pleasure. Her silver hair was matted to her forehead and her skin seemed was damp.

"Asuna?" He said in her ear.

"Hai?" She whimpered out.

"Release yourself my love. You are keeping yourself back." Naraku chuckled as he licked at her lobe.

"Want you first." She cried out.

"But I want yours first." He breathed against her mouth.

"Kamis." She cried out softly.

"Let us exceed our own expectations." Naraku whispered.

Her eyes watched him and he pulled her up into his lap. His touch was gentle and his manner was tender. Asuna seemed to break apart as the beauty and zenith rocked her and reaffirmed their connection. She had to hold onto him tightly and her fingers grazed his kumo shaped scar. Sweat dripped off of her nose and down her lips as he kissed her.

"Never believe that witch again." He said as he kissed her over and over.

"Hai." She said barely able to speak.

He held her tightly to him and his mind was wrapped up in how she felt and how to save his daughter.

Hibari nuzzled against Byakuya and his hand rested on her silver head. Their small battle with her father had left her in a spin. She was utterly amazed at how powerful he was in this guise and they were lying in the gardens at the Kuchiki Estate. He looked over at her with his grey orbs and she with her mahogany ones and their lips crashed against the other. He fumbled with her kimono style shirt and he helped her undo her jeans. She had him undone and exposed with her emerging Shouten yoki. Hibari was in his lap and their lips clashed as their bodies untied. Byakuya leaned forward to hold onto her as she moved in beautiful agony. Memories of a similar time permeated his conscious and he stared deeply into her eyes.

"I love you Byakuya. I am sorry. I am so sorry I failed you." She whispered with tears coming down her face.

"Hush now. I am here and I am stronger. You and I belong together." He said in his stoic voice.

"Please loose yourself my love. You are my heart and my soul." Hibari whispered against his mouth.

Kuchiki Byakuya seemed almost startled by her words and he could remember himself as he had been. Part of him wanted to be that wild and his hands were splayed openly on her back. He could feel her smooth skin and he pulled her forward a little. His warm mouth wrapped around a nipple and they moved urgently to still their need for the other. Hibari's body was quite suddenly seized with an intense need for blood and she tried to jerk away from him. Byakuya made her look at him and he could see her eyes were bleeding white. He watched in fascination but her guided her mouth firmly to his throat and she whimpered "No" over and over.

"Hai Hibari. Do it. Please stay with me this time. Please do not leave again." He said as his eyes shut.

Byakuya felt her tears first then he stiffened when her fangs entered his throat. He expected pain but the rush of pleasure left him making noises of incomprehensible joy.

"Hibari sorry. Kamis." He whispered as the rapture overwhelmed his senses.

She made a noise against his throat and he realized she had felt his release. He felt like a young man and she lifted her bloody lips and wiped her mouth.

"Byakuya?" She whispered.

"Hai." He mumbled softly in a blissed tone.

"May I try something? Iyo has told me about it and I should like to see if I can." Hibari murmured.

"Indeed? Please." Byakuya nodded.

She took a deep breath and she phased away it appeared. Byakuya was disappointed but he sensed her within him. His mouth widened and the feeling was so incredibly intimate and his body felt overly warm. Byakuya also realized he was getting quite aroused again. His head was leaned back and he slowly lay down on the well kept grass. He knew this was improper and not what was expected of the head of the Kuchiki family but at this moment he lost all thought to care. The one woman he had loved in his other life and the only one besides Hisana he should have been with in this life. He would never regret his first wife but he would always regret his second. He had lost all respect for her honor but he knew in his heart that it was his inner most soul searching for the lost piece of his being. Hibari completed him and she was his. He took deep breaths as the unfathomable fulfillment coursed through him as his body arched smoothly and Byakuya did release a tiny moan. He could hear her whispers within his mind and he was scandalized by what she intended to do. His own hands ran over his body and he was trying to think beyond the feel of her soul and the mind numbing pleasure he was experiencing. He heard his name as if on the wind and he grasped his own length. She was touching him through his hands and it was slow and loving. His grey eyes flew open and he gasped softly as it became more intoxicating; more intense. Byakuya finally released a long pent up moan as he felt the slow torture become more. His breathing became ragged as he again bowed a little as he felt a powerful orgasm rip through him. Hibari cried out in his mind as he moaned out in voice. He never self pleasured and his hand was covered in his own seed as she became corporeal again. Her face held such wonder and she was staring at his front that was bared to the late afternoon sun. His head rested against the grass and his eyes looked like a cloudy day as she lowered her mouth to kiss and suck his fingers.

"Hibari!" He said groaning softly again.

"Hai. Love you so much." She said as she kissed his palm and up his arm.

He knew she had her own kind of end but he pulled her to him. He kissed her mouth with incredible passion that he never showed to anyone. They were on their sides facing each other as he pulled her hips to meet his. He refused to stop kissing her and their bodies were tangled. His black hair fell against her silver as they reached the crescendo at the same time. His face was awash in such emotion that no one in the Seireitei would know him. Hibari knew it and she yelped out as she experienced rapture. She had no idea how much their story paralleled her own parents. She might have forgiven her Chichi if she fully realized but she was too wrapped up in the moment.

She was serene as she slept and he looked over at her. They were both naked and his fingers ran over her flesh. He knew she had a life before she had become a Shouten. He also knew he did not want her going back to it. Byakuya knew how selfish it was but he would bring her daughter here. He would raise her if need be. He also knew from her memories that the cretin Yumichika had been her lover for a short while. He had no respect for the Eleventh Division and he knew without a doubt that the pansy boy had no idea she was here or else he would be paying her court. The Arrancar was an issue simply because once the bastard recovered; he knew he would come after the girl. He had a feeling this Arturo Plateado was in love with her but she had ran like hell when faced with strong emotion. He smiled when he realized it was probably due to their connection however distant. He had also seen how her older brother Hiroto looked at her in her memories and it disturbed him. She woke up slowly and she smiled over at him.

"Hello." She mumbled.

"Hello and Ohayo." He murmured softly.

"I know you do not go around having sex in your garden let alone sex whilst you are unmarried." She said sheepishly.

"Hibari say nothing. It was mesmerizing." Byakuya said kissing her lightly.

"I heard your thoughts." She said softly.

"I wish for your daughter to be with you." He said clutching her hip.

"I wish that too but Ryunosuke is the man she knows as her father. I cannot take him away from her. He loves her Byakuya. I wronged him by being with you but I could not stop it." She admitted honestly.

"You are honest whereas Mizuki was not. I can handle things when there is honesty involved." Byakuya whispered as he nuzzled her throat.

"I am evolving the same way as Mizuki is Byakuya but by the Kamis what I feel for you leaves me speechless and without breath. When that whore stabbed me and I thought you were free, I was okay with dying. I was okay with my sacrifice if it meant you lived." She whispered under him.

"We did not mate. Why did we not mate?" He asked in a voice that sounded like his detachment self.

"I guess when we were together it did not matter." Hibari replied.

"It matters to me now." He replied meeting her eyes.

Hibari turned his throat and she suddenly sank her fangs harshly into his neck. It was harder then yesterday and he gasped in pain and pleasure. Blood dripped down onto her bare chest as she made the wound deep and sure. She released his throat and he shuddered not in disgust but joy. He knew what it was supposed to do and feel like. He watched in fascination as she used her own claws to start a wound in her neck.

"Please do it too." She murmured emotionally.

He took a deep breath and made himself bite into the wound harshly. It should have revolted him but he could not get the feeling of rightness out of his mind. He thought it would taste disgusting but he found himself caught up in the act. Hibari was gasping deeply as he actually took in her blood. Her eyes glazed over and she began to moan loudly.

"Oh Byakuya. My love. Oh Kamis please. More please." She begged.

He took in several deep sucks of her blood and he fell to his back. He shut his eyes as it warmed his body in ways he could not describe.

"Byakuya?" She asked concerned.

"Hai. I am okay. You are supposed to taste that good. I remember. Youkai blood is supposed to feel like a drug." Byakuya said as it continued to course through him.

"It is binding us. If a youkai mates a ningen then that life extends to that of a youkai. I have been told that when a Shouten binds with their mate that it actually ties the souls and life spans of the two individuals together." She explained.

"Fascinating." He murmured as he felt pleasant tingling all over.

"I need more blood and I should not like to take all yours. I will return." She murmured.

"Make love to me first." He commanded.

She climbed to straddle him and it felt like perfection. Their bodies were moving slowly and surely as they finished and she dressed slowly in a long kimono that he had purchased for her. He lay there as she dressed and she looked at him with such love. She phased out and he felt decadent lethargy seep into his body. He dressed in a long yukata and called on a servant. He sent a Hell butterfly to his division to tell them he would not be expected today. He intended to attend Hisana's shrine as well as his parents. He also intended to search for something that would mean more then just a simple token of affection. He was at peace and he was in love.

Hibari was in the living plane and she felt wonderful. She had hung up the priceless kimono and put on jeans and tee shirt. It amused her to no end that the Shouten had such modern things. Lei asked her if she thought they lived in caves. She had laughed at that too. She found she liked the Jings immensely and she could see how her mother adored Lei, Yhea, and Shan Lao. It was as if it was Tekeshi all over again. Her mind was going on things and she did not feel the aura she should have. When a cold hand wrapped around her throat she yelped.

"I would know why you were turned into a Shouten." Arturo said in a hateful voice.

"I was turned by a son of Maec tr'Awnhi. I fought Sanra tr'Awnhi saving some kin of mine. She stabbed me through the heart." She said a little nervously.

"Did she now? I know the tr'Awnhi name. They are a scourge upon Hueco Mundo. You still keep my daughter and that dragon raises her." He said with such malice.

"Arturo let me go. We both know I can fight you." Hibari commanded.

"You get feistier now that you are of the same kind of blood I am." Arturo said with his thick accent.

"I am just pissed off. My life is over and I died because of a damn Shouten. Go away." She hissed.

He grabbed Hibari forcefully and he slammed her with tremendous force against a building. The breath was knocked out of her and she gasped. His amber eyes were full of hatred and fury as she tried to fight him.

"You allowed yourself to use me and I fell in love with you. How is that possible?" He asked nearing her face.

"Not my problem. I never told you I loved you and I always told you that there were no strings attached. I did not want a mate or husband at that time." She said growling.

"Yet you mated a dragon?" He asked in contempt.

Hibari narrowed her eyes and she used her yoki she still had and augmented it with her new Shouten ones. She threw him with some might against another building and she phased out. She appeared in her old apartment and it was still early morning. Ryunosuke was sleeping and it was obvious he was not happy. Self hatred flitted through her mind and she came to sit next to him. He startled awake and he blinked his pale hazel eyes at her. She had refused to touch him after she had been turned simply because of her self loathing.

"Hibari." He said in a whisper.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Riea sleeps but I can awaken her." He said trying to stand.

"I came to see you first." She remarked.

"I know you are lost to me. I am not foolish Hibari." He said swallowing his anguish.

"Why do you say that?" She asked frowning.

"You passed on into this existence months ago now and you have not allowed me near you. You retrieved our child for me and I know you see her often. She tells me but you will not see me. I wanted to know if you will allow me to take her home with me. I have decided to reenter my life as a houshi. I will enter another sect and Riea will be honored as a princess." He said staring out the window.

"You want to go to the past?" Hibari asked horrified.

"Hai. I have nothing but her. You are a transdimensional being now and you can see her at any time. I do not have that luxury. I realize you can take her with you but I beg you please do not take my baby from me." Ryunosuke said as pain constricted his chest.

She blinked and bloody tears fell from her eyes. She nodded slowly and she stood up.

"Please do what you need that makes you happy." She whispered.

"My happiness was ripped from me. I have a shadow of it in that little girl. Thank you." He said bowing.

She nodded and she turned away from him. He could see her shoulders shake with sobs but he did not feel it okay to touch her anymore. When she had died in her corporeal body; he thought her love of him had too. She wiped her eyes with a napkin and he saw the watery blood. She walked into Riea's room and she heard her talking with her daughter. She was explaining exactly what was happening and his heart was breaking all over. His father had never told him that death was preferable to loosing your heart but then he felt that this was his punishment for breaking his vows. Hibari walked stiffly over to him and pressed her hands to his chest. His eyes were moist as looked at her.

"I am sorry. I failed you too." She whispered in pain.

"No. You are good Hibari. I know what happened but perhaps this and I am not enough. You are a good soul. I am a good houshi but maybe a bad mate." He said choked up.

She sobbed hard suddenly and he clutched her elbows. She lifted her face and she fell against him. Ryunosuke was overwhelmed in her emotional pain as well as his. He only intended to kiss her cheek but she ravaged his mouth suddenly. The young dragon was surprised and the months of loneliness and anguish seemed to slowly cloud his heart some but he did not want to be away from her. His hands fisted in her hair as the kiss became too heady and too intense. He had on a white tee shirt and sleep pants that she was working down.

"Hibari." He hissed against her mouth.

"No. I will not loose you. I have been despondent." She said as she pulled the hem of his tee shirt up.

"I have as well." Ryunosuke said in anger and pain.

She exposed his pale but beautiful chest and she began to nip and suck the hard muscles. He groaned loudly as she tongued one flat nipple. Riea had gone back to sleep and he pulled her into their room. She pushed his sleep pants down and exposed his body fully. She concentrated and made her clothes phase onto the floor. He was surprised but they fell on the bed as she opened herself wide and she pulled him onto her. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder and he hissed as his body felt her for the first time in months. Normally they would have explored and touched the other slowly to build up their passions but Hibari was terrified of truly loosing him. The former houshi was making soft but non stop moans and cries as made love to her. Her hand threaded in his white hair and she suddenly jerked his head to the side. She sank her fangs into his jugular so she could stay with him and hold on. He released a muffled whine as he was awash in the pleasure. Ryunosuke attacked her mouth when she released his throat and he could taste the blood and his mate. He lost his mind to his need and his thrusts became hard and fast. Hibari bowed and received him as he murmured; I love you, in a mantra. He gasped out as her release hit him and she sank her sharp claws into his back. His body shook as Hibari's squeezed and fluttered around his staff in a massive high. His purity left him as well as his seed and she gasped out in euphoria as it slammed into her. He watched as she passed out and he was shocked. Their couplings were intense but this had been other worldly. He stayed within her body as he just felt her. Hibari slowly came to after some time and he barely kissed her throat. He knew there was much going on but she was a good woman and she would tell him if she could.

"I soul tied to you and Byakuya, my father's former and last detachment. He came to me in a dream and asked me to save him. He saw me with you in the past. He asked me to save him and we realize that there was a tie. I died trying to free him." She said in a terrible whisper.

"So you gave this life for the right reason." He said gently.

"Hai but Ryunosuke I am telling you that I am tied to you and him. Both of you! I love you and him." She said looking away.

"Hibari, I cannot say I understand everything because I do not but I know these beings are nothing like corporeal youkai. You have this blood in you from before anyway, correct?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Hai I think." She nodded.

"Why have you not been able to touch me?" He asked in a pain filled tone.

"Because I considered myself unworthy of your goodness. You have purity in you and I am naught but a being from the wrong plane." She said looking down.

"Am I still so holy in your eyes that you cannot see me as the man before you but only as the houshi I was?" He asked in low voice.

"I will always see you as a better person then I am." She replied.

"But I am not Hibari. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I never wanted an onna the way I wanted you. When Reia was born; I had delivered hundreds of babes but never had one meant so much to me. When you kissed me in your kitchen and then we made love. I have never wanted that with anyone; only you. If you do not wish to be with me anymore then please let us go so I can try and move on." He said shaking.

"I am not saying that." She cried softly.

"Then what do you say? I have no clue Hibari. You and I are strangers now it seems." Ryunosuke said as he went to put some clothing on.

"Please Ryu. Please do not do this." Hibari begged.

"Do what Bari? What have I done? I have not left, that has been you." He stated in a wounded tone.

"You are angry about Byakuya?" She asked.

"No. I do not know the man and I am certain the Kamis have their reasons. I only wish you had said something sooner. Does he know that you were mated?" Ryu asked softly.

"Hai." She said looking down.

"I see. I love you Hibari. I love you enough to let you go. I love you enough to give you to someone who can be with you always where I cannot obviously be. I will give up Reia too if it means you will be happy. I will return to my life and I will be satisfied." He said bowing.

Her face fell and she dissolved into tears. He could not handle it and he ported away. She threw herself on the bed and she sobbed hard. She knew he would return and she did not want him gone. She also knew how dragons were. They were truly monogamous creatures and it killed her. His father had gone against norms only recently and hatred burned in her for the Shouten. Hatred and profound sadness entered her.

Hibari stood in Korea and she was only willing to cut her sire some slack long enough to pay Sanra some payback for ruining her life. She phased in and she shocked her father. She sat across from him and she put up her hand.

"I hate you. I hope you know I hate you almost as much as I hate that whore that killed me BUT I want revenge. Ryunosuke is going back to the past and not only did I loose Byakuya to you but I have lost him because of her! I want to make her hurt!" She said shaking.

"Let us hunt then but I tell you I did not kill that worthless detachment." He growled.

"He said you did." She yelled.

"He is wrong." Naraku said showing his anger.

"How could he be Chichi? He was part of your flesh at one time. How could he not know his maker? How can you hate him so much when you and Haha are the same? Our stories are almost the same! You hate him the same way that Jii-chan hated you. How is that fair?" She screamed.

Naraku was stunned silent by her assertions and he stared at her. Hibari stood up and she had only black hakama and a white fitted haori. She looked sad and dejected at the moment and it did not sit well with him. He stood up and smoothed out his business attire and she lightly took his hand. Hibari phased them into Hueco Mundo and he looked around.

"Where does that bitch like to hide?" Hibari asked.

"With her family in their small palace in Balkhash." He replied.

"Can you port us?" She asked in contempt.

"I did not kill him!" He yelled.

"You cannot remember. You were so busy after that fucking trinket and Kikyo. Occasionally Haha popped in there." She sneered.

"Hibari. I will only take your words so much. You know nothing!" Naraku said in fury.

"I know the man I loved and adored would deny me someone I love because he has convinced himself that the person he helped create was worthless! Well he is not! He is not you and he loves me!" She screamed.

They were so busy yelling at the other that neither noticed the Shouten coming up on them. Hibari felt it last moment and it was Mas who had come up on her. She snarled in fury and she threw her arms out away from her. Mas stared in horror as blood just exploded from him.

"What the hell?" Naraku said in surprise.

"Mixed yoki Chichi. I have always been able to do it. After I lost Kenim; I just lost the will to fight. I have something to fight for again." Hibari said glaring at him.

"Shit Hibari. I think you are stronger then Mizuki." He said in amazement.

Mas was kneeling as blood dripped from tiny wounds all over his body and Hibari stalked over to him. She grabbed his black hair and jerked his head back to stare into his eyes.

"Where is that whore you call an aunt?" She asked in fury.

"Why are you here little one?" Mas asked gasping in pain.

"Because she has destroyed my life. You gave me something back so I will not kill you but if you get in my way then I shall." Hibari threatened.

"I would not harm one I have given life to." He said as her claws took on a greenish hue.

"You turned me into this! I should hate you as much as her. You could have at least been decent to me." She whispered terribly.

"Hibari!" Naraku called.

"I did not kill you. You should feel honored." Mas said glaring at her.

Her claws slowly sank into tender flesh and he released the wraith shriek. Naraku covered his ears as it was horrendous. She threw Mas back but he was not dead. She let her Naginata appear and she the swirl of green miasma infused with her blade.

"Shall I kill you now?" She asked in fury.

"Go ahead." Mas sneered.

Hibari struck fast and her blade cut so close to his groin that Mas's eyes widened in terror. Naraku flinched and he had no clue his baby girl could be so cruel. She neared the Shouten's head and pressed her booted foot to his throat.

"Where is Sanra?" She yelled.

"In the palace recovering. My father worked her over for her behavior." He choked.

"Good boy." She sneered as she suddenly patted his groin too hard.

He yelped as she stood up and she stalked past her father. Naraku was staring at his daughter with new eyes and his sweet little girl had turned into a literal cross between himself and his inu. She was stunning and deadly; a combination he knew that some male youkai found irresistible. She phased to Balkhash palace and they moved silently as she extended the masking power of her mother. Hibari moved with a sudden blur of speed as she appeared in a room where Sanra lay on an opulent bed. Naraku entered more slowly and his face held malice as he stared down at the object of his wrath. She was obviously hurt badly and Hibari looked around. She saw her sire had his bone like attachments out and she suddenly grabbed one. He was surprised as she whirled and stabbed the sleeping Shouten onna in the chest. Sanra shrieked loudly as Hibari let her Dakkasou like miasma flood through the bone like dagger.

"You wretched whore bitch!" She screamed.

Sanra's eyes saw Naraku just stand there and his face held awe and appreciation for his daughter. She grabbed Hibari and threw her. Hibari phased out and appeared back on the bed and Sanra pulled out the weapon. Naraku suddenly moved and he had her pinned down with so many tentacles that it was impossible for her to move or phase.

"Hello bitch. My mate was most put out because of you." He said too calmly.

"I hope she was. You should have seen your face as you took her likeness!" Sanra taunted.

"You die today." Naraku said smiling.

"She is mine to kill." Hibari said coldly.

"No. She is mine to do away with. Watch." Her father said.

He began to pull her apart and Sanra screamed over and over as pain erupted all over. The look of joy on Hibari's face was disturbing but Naraku understood it. The hanyou was suddenly sliced into and hauled off of Sanra by none other then Maec and he turned to stare at Hibari.

"You should have not returned little one." He said calmly.

"Maec!" Sanra screamed.

"Let my sister go halfling." The Shouten ruler said in a nasty way.

"Fuck you!" Naraku growled.

"No. Sorry. I am too smitten with your lovely woman at the moment but I must admit you have a mighty fine ass. I fucked her only the other night." Maec said smirking.

Naraku's face suddenly turned black with fury as the wraith ruler jerked him off of Sanra and his sister phased away but not before Hibari managed to jump her and rip a handful of hair off of her head. The daughter in turn jumped on Maec and phased her hand deeply into his side and flooded his lower back with her miasma. He screamed and phased out totally and released Naraku.

"Chichi?" She asked holding him up.

"He is the one! He is the one that touched her!" He said shaking in rage.

"What are you saying?" Hibari asked confused.

"I did not kill your lover. I should have for his betrayals but I did not." Naraku glared at her.

"I cannot believe that. He would not lie." She said looking away.

"Maybe the fool did not know!" Her hanyou father said yelling.

"Well what are you so angry about?" Hibari asked snapping.

"After our little battle; I was injured. Your mother took me to Yamasaki General and when I came to I found her bound to in her bed. She said that she had been attacked by an agent of Maec." He growled.

"He is probably lying." She snorted.

"Maybe. Come on. Your mother said Nobu was missing. While we are here." Naraku commanded.

Hibari closed her eyes and she concentrated on one of her other "fathers". She located him amongst the mental noise and she phased to him. Nobu was up and he was shocked to see her.

"Come on. Chichi and I are here." She said taking his hand.

"Hibari? You look good." He said smiling.

"Thanks Nobu. Come on." She said phasing them to Naraku.

The hanyou turned and the three of them phased out. They all appeared back at Yamasaki General and Nobu was looking at her oddly.

"What?" She asked him.

"Hibari lay down sweetheart." Nobu commanded.

She sighed and she lay down on a gurney in the hallway. Nobu pulled up her shirt to expose her belly and he put his ear to her stomach. He heard life within her and he stared up at her.

"Sweetie. You are going to be a mom again." He said smiling.

"Truly?" Hibari asked stunned.

"Hai." He nodded.

Naraku looked sour and in fact he looked down right pissed off. He ported out via his miasma and Nobu looked confused.

"The babe?" She asked.

"I mean babes Hibari. You have a dragon babe within you and what feels like a ningen too." He said confused.

"Oh my Kamis." She said totally shocked.

"You mated like your Haha?" He asked.

"Hai. Ryunosuke was leaving me. Byakuya and I only took to mate this very morning but we have been lovers for awhile." Hibari admitted.

"Well they are within days of each other. The ningen one is older but the dragon is only a day old." Nobu said patting her back.

She nodded and hope flared in her. She was not the kind to use a child but this seemed the will of the Kamis. She hoped that maybe Ryunosuke would not walk away. Maybe he could not walk away from his own natural born child.

Asuna was brushing her hair when Naraku appeared right behind her. She looked back at him and his face held malice.

"You said an agent of that bastard." He said in a growl.

"Hai." She nodded.

"He says he engaged you physically." Naraku said jerking her up.

"He lies." Asuna stated with anger.

"Okay." He said holding her tightly.

"What would make you think he did such a thing? If he had touched me there would have been evidence of rape." She said muffled by his hair.

"I know. I feel the anger that Jing feels towards him and I have come to hate them more and more. I am certain Sanra killed Byakuya. Hibari and that bastard are going to have a child!" He raged.

She let him rage for awhile and he finally stripped out of his clothes and got a shower. He had been spending more and more time with her even amongst other mates. It seemed odd to her but he did not care it seemed. She waited till he slept and she ported to Balkhash. She found Maec in a massive marble tub and he was sweating in terrible pain.

"How dare you tell Naraku anything!" She raged.

"I do not care at the moment. Your brat's poison is horrendous." He said laying his head back and she saw his face clouded in agony.

Asuna was confused at herself and she shook in fury. She touched him and ported him to his bed. He made a noise of discomfort and she lowered her fangs and sank them around the area that she could smell Hibari's poison. The make up of the toxin was the same as her Dakkasou but the delivery was totally different. She sucked hard on skin and Maec was shocked and astounded. She sat up and used her claws to cut open his side and she slowly began to lave along the wound with her tongue. His eyes were shut as after some time passed…the awful pain began to recede.

"What did you do to me?" Asuna asked horrified.

"Not a fucking thing." He snapped.

"You went to my past life. You did something to me!" She raged suddenly.

"Please shut up your shrill tone. I have a headache." He snorted.

She jumped on him and they wrestled on his bed. Moments later Maec was kissing her passionately. He was confused as well as she battered him in the consuming caress but by the Gods she kissed him back. It took only moments for their clothes to be lost and he was again taking her slowly as he had the other night. She was allowing it as well and he could not stop or help himself. Absolute self loathing went through both of them as they clung to the other for a moment. She suddenly threw him off with tremendous strength and he landed badly on the floor.

"You bastard! You bewitched me. I hate you!" She snarled as she went searching for her clothes.

"You think this is a spell?" He asked suddenly laughing.

"Hai! I think it a spell. You are sick and depraved. I hate you. I hate the very sight of you." Asuna growled in complete honesty.

"Well I return the sentiment too as well my dear but the fucking is spectacular." Maec hissed.

"That was not fucking Maec. You bastard. You sick disgusting mentally unbalanced creep!" She said pulling on her clothes.

"Well you are a preachy, moralistic, arrogant prude!" he retorted.

She snorted and she truly was convinced that he had done something to her. She knew without a doubt she had no problem with the idea of killing him and only winced a little at the idea. Even that little bit appalled her as she ported away. She scrubbed her body raw in the shower as she said every curse word she knew in every language. He would just as soon sleep with her as kill her but he had said many times he would rather not. She yelled in fury as she stepped out of the hot water and she was thrown hard against the travertine floor. Maec looked positively furious.

"What do you think this is my little enemy? You think this is fun for me? I want you every second of every minute. I am not a weak man and I get around you and I know I made a mistake. I killed my soul mate. Do you know how much it irks me that _I_ made a mistake?" He said with his eyes eerie silver.

"Oh what you are sorry now that you killed an innocent baby?" She yelled.

"Yes!" He screamed back.

"You were killing my mother in a jealous snit because you think you are the Kamis gift to the world. You are not! You are not the most amazing man that walked the earth and you are most certainly not the best. You are a selfish, evil, pampered, jackass, and swine!" Asuna growled.

"Whom you obviously enjoy." He laughed.

"I have told you that you are a perfect man whore Maec. I am sure your practice makes you fairly good but I promise you that Naraku gets a much more profound response out of me. I beg him. I beg him and I plead with him to join us on every single level. I love him unlike any other. I can love others and I do but none with absolute and utter violence of passion that I do when I am with him." She sneered.

"You lie." He said in a dangerous tone.

"I went through hell for him in more then one life. I will do it again. You did something to me and that is it. You have become an obsession that I will rid myself of like a cancer. Your kind of Shouten deserves extinction. Your time is past." Asuna said with bared fangs.

Maec again grew insane with jealousy and hatred. He was on her and backhanded her several times. She caught his hand and crushed his fingers as he grabbed her throat. They were both intent upon damage as Naraku suddenly appeared in the bathroom and he punched a hole through Maec several small red tube shaped tentacles. Maec released her and he turned to Naraku. His ash shoki leaked from his claws and he phased his hand into the chest of the hanyou. Asuna screamed no as he said only a few words. Naraku crumpled to the ground and he sneered in hatred at them both.

"You will learn little Isha. I may have been wrong but I am now right." He said phasing out.

Asuna fell to the floor and she held her mate. He was sputtering and trying to breathe but he was struggling. She ported him to Yamasaki General and Nobu was there as soon as she pathed. Nanami was with him and they began to work on him quickly but it was obvious whatever Maec had done it was bad.

"His lungs are filling with fluid." Nanami said in horror.

"Put in a tube." Nobu commanded.

She did as she was told and Asuna was shaking in terror. They were able to get him somewhat stable but they did not know for how long.

"I have never seen anything like this Asuna. He needs more then I can do." He stated softly.

"Damn him. Damn him." She said shaking.

Asuna ported out to Juria and her tengu looked up at her. She looked pensive and shook her head no.

"I need you! I cannot keep this up! You know magics!" She yelled.

"I know white magics! There is a difference Asuna. Even as Sana, I never ever messed with the things he did. He is dark and his soul will burn. He will not be reborn. He will cease to exist if he dies and he knows it!" Juria cried.

"He did something to Naraku Juria and if I cannot save him then he will die." Asuna said gripped in true fear.

"I used to think there was something worth it in Maec. I saw something but he lets it get eaten up by the darkness." She said in haunted tone.

"You remember more then you say." Her soul daughter accused.

"Hai I do. No, I do not want to face him. I never loved him! I never desired him that way but I wanted to save him. I wanted to save him from himself." She said as tears fell down her face.

"What if I do?" Asuna asked.

"Love him? How? No one can love that monster!" Juria cried.

"I think I see the part you did too. Was I not Tomoshibi?" She demanded.

"Hai. You were a tiny Tomoshibi. You were a tiny little one like Hikari. You eyes were the same color and your hair was such an odd color. You had Yasu's hair some. Your hair was so pale blonde that it almost shone silver. Now you just have the color. You look almost the same Asuna. You look almost the same as my Isha." She said beginning to break down.

"When was my name changed to Chiyo?" Asuna asked.

"I was here on the islands on and off. Zhang and I had come to an understanding about you and Kaimei. He had just been born and you were taken with him. You would pet his head in his cradle and we thought you two were meant for each other. Kaimei would calm when you were around him." She said looking at a faraway point.

"Really?" She said stunned.

"Hai. You were a toddler but you loved that baby. Maec was still the young king and his policies toward Tomoshibi were getting worse and worse. I grew afraid. He was always brilliant that is what was frightening. I never knew about Sanra's obsession with him though. I think he encouraged her madness because it furthered his purposes not because there was love." Juria stated.

"I am certain of that." Asuna shuddered.

"I was just another obsession of his. I did not think him capable of love." She said looking down.

"Maybe he is." She whispered.

"Do you think you are going to save him Asuna? From what or whom? He deserves oblivion for exterminating the Tomoshibi for one and two he killed you in your first life! He is evil!" Juria snarled.

"I will have to kill for sure but I can save his soul." She said backing up.

"You are mad!" Her first mother said shocked.

"No, I am not. I am not him. I will have to stop him but I will save him from his evil ways. I will make certain that perhaps he can live a life without debauchery. Perhaps he can have a second chance." She said in a fierce whisper.

"What have you done Asuna?" Juria demanded.

"Nothing yet. Thank you Juria." She said porting away.

Asuna was feeling overwhelmed and she ported to Balkhash. She went in search of him and she found him leaning against a wall and his eyes were silver totally. He stared at her with his cold and unfeeling orbs and she growled.

"Undo the spell." She said shaking.

"And if I do not?" He smirked.

"He will die and we both know it. Undo the spell Maec." Asuna demanded.

"I have no incentive to." Maec said with a nasty little smile.

She marched in front of him and grabbed his jaw. He looked ready for violence again and she took his hand pressed it to her belly hard.

"You have said you wish this. I will give you what you wish. A strong Shouten who has both our power. Your heir." She said in a cold whisper.

"You lie." He scoffed.

"Not with Naraku's life. Never with his life or soul." Asuna said flatly and with conviction.

"Take a blood oath. Take it now." Maec demanded.

She lifted her palm and he lifted his. She cut her palm with her claw and he did the same. They shook on the unspoken deal and he kissed her suddenly. He meant it only as way of sealing the blood oath but he was hungry. Maec's tongue sought hers and she whimpered softly. She fell against him for a moment and just as quickly jerked away.

"You know it instinctually too. You know your soul belongs to me. You just are tied to your retarded principles in this guise. What a waste." He sneered with utter contempt.

"Undo the spell you sorry piece of shit." She growled out with red eyes.

"Oh yes mam. Shall I bow down and kiss your feet next?" He asked curling his lip.

She slapped him and she grabbed his arm. She ported them to Naraku's room and he stared down at the man he now considered his biggest rival. He cut his palm as phased his hand back into his chest and he bled into his lungs. He spoke the ancient chant and Naraku snapped his eyes open. He gasped and Maec jerked his hand back. Maec kissed her cheek for good measure and chuckled.

"Remember your promise Isha." He said and he phased out.

Naraku stared at her in shock and his eyes narrowed.

"What did you promise him?" He demanded.

"Nothing to worry about. I will get out of it. I made him reverse his dark magic on you and I only did what I had to do." She said sitting.

"What happened exactly?" Naraku asked.

"He caused your lungs to keep filling with fluid. He was drowning you from the inside." Asuna said softly.

"What did you promise him Asuna?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said rising.

Her hanyou shook in anger and Nobu came in. He was surprised to see Naraku well and Asuna stood there.

"Please check her Nobu." Naraku commanded.

Asuna lay back on the bed after Naraku moved and he lifted her shirt. He pressed his ear to her belly and he looked at Naraku.

"Asuna you need be careful. You have Shouten twins and Naraku's babe." He said in a deep scowl.

"I already knew Nobu." She said staring at Naraku.

"Lei and Yhea." Naraku said flatly.

"Hai." She nodded.

He nodded and he picked her up. He ported them via his miasma and they appeared in Britain.

Maec checked on Sanra just to make sure his powerful bitch sister was not dead. His mind was in a tumult and he was reading some reports. Mas was recovering and Soren's son was well and so was Renshu's son. He fell back in a deep chaise and he stared at a wall. He knew he was in trouble. He knew he was in deep trouble as he was bat shit crazy in love with her. She had sworn him a child but he knew she would lie and get out of it. A smile curved his lips and he went to Sanra.

"Sister. When did you first meet our nemesis?" He cooed in her ear.

"She was young. I had born Ang Chi." She said in a delirious state.

"So you had fucked some canine. Did you like it Sanra?" He asked.

"Yes." She said as she looked over at him.

"Did you fall in love with him?" Maec asked surprised.

"You had been killed. I was alone." She said in a low voice full of pain.

"So it was about revenge. You were angry for her taking your lover." He said softly.

"Hurts Maec. You had died. I found out who she was. I hated her. I used Bai's face. I hated her." She said as blood tears fell from her eyes.

"I see. Do you need to feel some pleasure?" He asked gently.

She shut her eyes and he slipped his hand under her blanket. She gasped as he slipped a finger into her center. He let just a little kemuri onto her nub and she groaned out.

"Just remember who controls everything Sanra. I give and I take. It is in my power." He said smoothly.

She whimpered and groaned as he quickly brought about a powerful release and she fell into slumber. It was too easy to keep her compliant. She was one of the few family members whose powers were nearly as strong as his. She was useful as his puppet and he phased out. He decided to screw with his love interest in the past. If he could punish the dog that had turned out Sanra; well that would be good too.

* * *

Maec had used his Jing connections and he was wandering around Manchuria. This land was full of riches and beautiful scenery. It was also full of dog daemons. Maec curled his lip and he could see the black haired and green eyed dog that had sired his nephew that Sanra had named Ang Chi. His sister was never the motherly type and he scoffed that she had kept the half dog boy as long as she had. She must have grown bored with him. He watched the green eyed dog pace and he felt the aura of his obsession. She entered the palace and she had a haughty expression. She was also breathtaking. She was gorgeous in her older guise but she was young and fresh now. He could also smell the absolute raw and untamed power that rolled off of her. She was also newly pregnant. He frowned but he watched her as she made faces at the handsome dog who needled her. He continued to watch for several days and there was a battle two days later. He watched as his sister impaled her and he watched as she in turn inflicted some major damage herself. Another canine managed to catch her but she still carried a Shouten babe. It surprised him as to who had gotten to her. Maec stayed by and he watched simply.

Maec stayed and he watched for months as it became obvious she had no idea what was with her. He watched silently as Lei Jing came and he eventually left with one of the babe's he had seen in the future. So she had actually given birth to a Shouten in the living plane. It seemed impossible but it had almost killed her. The spider took care of her and he brought her back to Japan. Maec was around and Sanra was wrecking havoc in China and his other sister was wreaking havoc in Japan. He sighed as she was home but it seemed not for long. She was resting in her opulent rooms and he phased in. Asuna knew that something was watching her and she looked up to see a creature of beauty. She also knew he was like the Jing bitch she was fighting.

"Who are you and why are you here netherworld beast?" She asked in a low growl.

"Curiosity actually. It seems my sister is quite busy leading you on a merry chase." He said smoothly.

"Who are you?" Asuna demanded.

"Maec. You are Asuna." He said pacing.

"She attacked me." She snapped.

"Yes well she does get very jealous. I shall tell you a secret. Flood her with your toxin. Nasty stuff it is." He said almost amused.

"Why would you turn on your own sister?" She asked horrified.

"Because in my realm, I am the ruler. She makes you my enemy and I do not want you as my enemy. Your hatred of Shouten is intolerable." Maec said flatly.

"Shouten? Is that what she is?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Yes. I am Shouten. I am a wraith." He said nearing her.

Asuna gasped a little and his hair was black-brown. His dark brown eyes perused her barely clothed form. His jaw was sculpted and his nose was straight with a slight point. Maec's eyes were slightly more rounded then typical Asian but they did have a slight oriental look to them. He was fairly tall and his skin was taut over sinuous compact muscle. His skin had a tan hue to it even though it was pale. He knelt near her and his white tunic shirt was open in a deep vee shape. His ears were pierced three times in each ear and his ears were rounded. She could see the outline of metal on his flat male nubs. Maec smirked at her wandering eyes and he raised a brow.

"Should you like to see? It is quite common amongst Shouten royalty. Status amongst the nobility. Seems we enjoy showing off how rich we are by wearing as much jewelry as possible." He said with a snide smile.

"Self mutilation is strange." She said looking up at his eyes.

"I have other places pierced as well." Maec stated with a tiny grin.

He reached down and grabbed the hem of his white shirt and pulled it off. The younger version of his enemy actually saw his flexing stomach and she saw him reach for his ku.

"Stop!" Asuna said in surprise.

"You do not wish to assuage your curiosity? You said it is strange. I would love to show you how wonderful it can be." He said slipping down his dark green ku.

Her jaw dropped and he smirked at her. The vein underneath his staff had two piercings and she was utterly shocked. Maec knelt near her and he brushed his lips near her ear.

"It does not hurt." He said softly kissing her ear.

"I know you not!" She growled.

"That is trite. You are a good pious girl? You have mated both male canines have you not?" He said holding her jaw.

She sucked in her breath at her deep secret being known and he jerked the cover off of her nude body. He leaned forward and caught her lips and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. She was so incredibly young and she growled in his mouth. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Asuna groaned as he expertly kissed her. He slowly pulled back and he smirked at her.

"You are almost virginal. You are so sweet." He laughed.

"You are arrogant if you think I will have anything to do with you. Your sister killed my pup and I hate her. I will kill her." She said with hatred.

"I am not her." Maec stated in a hard tone.

Maec was instantly between her thighs and laid her back. She stared up at his beautiful face and his eyes were changing color. His used his member to tease her clit and she hissed and groaned softly.

"How old are you?" She moaned throwing her head to the side.

"I am six thousand five hundred years on this plane." He smiled as he continued to use his body to tease hers.

"Ancient!" Asuna gasped.

"That is insulting!" he laughed in a soft way.

His hand ran up her side and cupped her breast. He lowered his head to barely suckle at her. She groaned out as he ran the tip of his tongue over her tip and flicked it several times. Asuna gasped gently and Maec growled softly. She was so soft and she was young and ripe. He murmured Isha so softly but she heard it.

"Isha?" She asked confused.

"Nothing. It is just a word. You need my tongue inside of you." He smiled.

Her eyes widened when he slid down her body and kissed his way the whole way down her breasts and stomach. He spread her thighs open very wide and spread open her nether lips too. Maec slowly ran his tongue over the whole sensitive area several times. She gasped out and he decided to add a dimension. He continued to run his tongue all over and when he reached her perineum. She snarled out to stop him but she yelped out as he used it in such an intimate way. Maec gloried in her and she began to moan out non stop. His explorations of her made him dizzy and he went back to sampling her weeping core. His tongue curled and flicked against her nub and she was seeing white spots as he built her up.

"Enter me you son of whore!" She growled.

He lifted his head and chuckled but then went back to his lazy endeavor. She squirmed on her futon and he had every intention of taking her several times. He knew from his observations that she was a very impatient lover at this time. When her orgasm hit; she screamed so loudly he was sure it would bring others but no one came. Asuna felt him doing such sinful things that she blushed but they felt so incredible. Her body was shaking in the sublime and he slowly brought his mouth back to hers. His eyes were lidded and she could sense him in an altered state.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I am experiencing your high my darling. You corporeals release your sweet hormones when you have your climaxes. I can taste it in your blood. Did you not feel me feed from you?" He asked softly as he nipped at her lips.

"No. It felt decadent." Asuna said blushing.

"It is supposed to feel exhilarating. It makes me quite drunk. I am so heavy and I weeping too you know. Feel it." He said softly as he guided her hand to his member.

Her eyes widened when she felt the thick head and she could the fluid just leaking from him. He shut his eyes as she just touched him. She grew bold and she very gently rolled the bar bell piercings. Maec groaned out harshly and he stared at her.

"You little minx. That feels so good." He said trembling.

She slowly shoved him back and she moved down his body. She slowly ran her tongue on the underside of his cock and he moaned loudly. She used her teeth to shift the gold and he smoothly bowed and arched. She found the sight erotic and sexy as she carefully plunged him into her mouth and down her throat. Maec's head shot up and the sight almost made him come right then. It was so intense and it was so incredible.

"Szeretlek." He whispered as she continued to drive him to the edge.

Her red eyes met his slowly changing ones and his head fell back. It was such a hedonistic sight. Maec was dying to feel her and his soft cries in Kazak or Hungarian left her staggering. She was fixing to bring him to climax and he growled out loudly.

"NO!" He commanded.

She lifted her head and her lips were moist. He jerked her and his arms went around her as he ravished her mouth slowly. He got his wildly beating heart under control and he leaned her back. He pushed into her and he choked out. Maec could not stop. He moved against her tight sheath and it took his all to stay corporeal. His mind was screaming Isha; he kiss was wild and his lips moved from her mouth to her jaw as it took on desperate tones. Asuna groaned out harder and harder as he was bringing her multiple climaxes and she was clinging to him as he thrust up into her harder and harder. She locked her legs around his hips and he felt a drag on his abilities. He buried his fangs into her soft throat as his body was wracked by the most powerful release he had felt with this female. He was covered in sweat and he shook hard as he spilled. He again found her mouth as he whispered Isha again. Maec laid her back and he pulled himself back and lay beside her.

"Why engage me and who is Isha?" She demanded.

"No one. I engaged you because you are luscious and I am male." He said rising.

"You are right." She said yawning.

"About what?" he asked raising a brow.

"They are wonderful. They add a different feeling." She said turning red.

Maec actually laughed a genuine laugh and he looked at her. She was blushing hotly and he realized she was still learning things.

"You are beautiful." He said lifting her chin.

"But why come here?" She demanded.

"Because I want you. I want you so much it is driving me to madness." He admitted.

"Who are you?" Asuna demanded.

"I am Maec." He said narrowing his eyes.

"My sire is not here. My mates are not here." She said meeting his eyes.

"Are you suggesting I stay in your bed?" Maec asked astonished.

"Did you not just rut me?" She asked miffed.

"Yes." He smiled.

She scooted over and Maec was in disbelief but he sat down next to her. She made him lay down and it seemed she wanted to assuage her curiosity about his other jewelry as well. She began to twist and roll his male nipples and he shut his eyes as the sharp and tingly feelings caused an ache to begin.

"That feels good to you." She said in surprise.

"Yes. Do not be so shocked. Other cultures do this all the time." He said sleepily.

"Are you really that old?" Asuna asked.

"Yes." Maec chuckled.

"You must have your own family." She prompted.

"Sleep please." He said trying to avoid pillow talk.

She pursed her full lips together and she sat in his lap. He stared up at her and he was yet again surprised. Asuna was not hateful in this time at all. Arrogant yes and made many mistakes but she was quite engaging. She slipped him inside of her and he groaned out. He always dominated and he watched what she would do. She rotated her hips on him and he moaned out.

"If you like. You may do as you will." He said in a passionate tone.

"I do not know as much as you obviously do." She admitted.

"Pleasures are meant to be explored." Maec stated groaning as she moved a little more.

"Then instruct me." She said snapping her hips down.

"It could take all night." He said gasping.

"I like what you did with your tongue. I am aware if done carefully that the same can be done…" She started to say.

"Are you saying you wish to try?" He asked with a wry smile.

"Maybe not." She said blushing more.

Asuna ended up under him and Maec was actually being tender and gentle. He again began to use his tongue and she was thrashing under him shortly, Not long after he was in her and she was clawing at her futon in passion. He was loosing his mind and he began to wonder if he had done something to her like she had accused. He wondered if by coming here he had further doomed himself. He finished within her core and he held her tightly. He lost count of how many times he took her and he had to admit to himself it was making love. There was nothing neither lewd in his manner nor improper. Their passion was consuming and he actually had to plead exhaustion to feed. He killed a lesser corporeal daemon and he wanted to be with her more. This was so simple in his mind. It just was. He ended up staying nearly two weeks as she healed and he got to know her. He felt like a bigger fool then before and she was placing kisses down his back and massaging his muscles and he grunted.

"If you should like to give up your title as heir then by all means come be my masseuse." He laughed.

"Tell me Maec. Who is Isha?" She demanded.

"Why do you keep asking?" He growled.

"Because I am a jealous bitch and I wish to know." Asuna snapped.

"She was someone I regret, okay?" Maec said in a dark way.

"You loved her." She accused.

"No. I love her." He said looking away.

"Then why are you here rutting me?" She asked in anger.

"Because you are Isha fool. I am smitten with you because I love you. Your soul is what I see. Your soul is that of one of my kind. You were a wraith at one time. My sister is jealous because you took Katashi." He said modifying the truth.

She digested the information and she stared dumbly at him.

"I have lived before?" She asked.

"Yes. You have lived before. I was young and I was a fool. I should not have let you go and I did. I do not want to let you go again!" He said in a major lie.

Asuna could feel his powerful mind and he was not telling her the full truth but this being was granting her information of her bitter enemy. She also had an idea that he too could be her enemy but he taught her things that made her blush. Maec was obviously uncomfortable and he rolled to his side and he was fixing to put his clothes on. She was on him and pinned him down and he looked back at her. He grabbed her thigh and he was annoyed.

"Do not command me little girl." He said in a nasty tone.

"You say nothing but you said you are a ruler. What manner of ruler? I am not just anyone Maec." Asuna hissed in his ear.

"I am the king Asuna." He hissed back.

"You enjoy me but you also have contempt. Explain." She demanded.

"I owe you no explanations." He said trying to throw her off.

She did the one thing she had not done and she sank her fangs into his neck. He pressed himself backwards into her as she groaned against his throat.

"Yes. Gods little one drink." He moaned louder then her.

Maec felt the sharp teeth sink harder and her succubus energies were spreading along him. It surprised him but he was reacting. His body was tightening and he grabbed her hand and guided it to his member. His breathing was rough as their hands glided up and down his shaft.

"See what you can do? So close my nymph." He purred in a lust filled tone.

Asuna was drunk off of his powerful blood and the way they were touching him had her bothered. She released his throat and he whined in disappointment. She had no clothes on and she actually presented herself. His eyes roamed her backside and he was on her. He grabbed her hips as he slipped inside of her deeply. Maec leaned over her back and nuzzled her neck as she gasped and moaned.

"You love this. You love this position." He realized.

"Hai." She moaned.

"Is it because you are half canine?" Maec asked as he moved hard.

"Hai!" She moaned out as he began a brutal pace.

"Come for me. Now! I want it now." He growled out as he hit her harder.

She screamed out and began to quiver around him tightly. His body held out a little longer as he finally collapsed against her back. He was feeling conflicting energies and he held his arm around his waist. She tried to throw him off but he held on.

"Stop!" He snapped.

"Get off of me." Asuna griped.

Maec was shaking a little and she felt him pull back. He laid her back and she stared up at him as if he was crazy. He lowered his head and began to kiss her stomach and she was confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Will you give me this child?" Maec demanded as his eyes had the strange color to them.

"I am pregnant?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Yes." He repeated rolling his eyes.

"I am mated!" She said scrambling for yukata.

"Do you seriously think I would allow that corporeal rabble to harm you or my child?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"I think this has been a huge mistake." She said tying her obi.

"Oh here we go with your sense of morality. You are a powerful woman and you tie yourself to these cretins. You are my equal and you allow that filth to touch you!" He said getting angry.

"Your disdain for other life is disturbing." She said crossing her arms.

"My concern is for this life and for this being." Maec said standing and pressing his hand into her belly.

"Your own sister is my enemy and I will kill for her dishonors done." Asuna growled.

"I do not care. What I care about is here." He said lowering his mouth to hers.

He was getting dizzy and he did not care or pay attention to other auras. He heard growling and snarling and he looked up to see the green eyed dog of Sanra slowly becoming rabid. Maec held her to him tightly and Asuna had stiffened in his arms.

"Release my mate now!" Katashi snarled.

"She is not too fond of your asinine ways pooch." Maec smirked.

"Let me go Maec." She whispered.

"If harm befalls my babe there will be hell to pay." He growled in her ear.

"I said release my mate!!" The Manchu lord snarled again.

Maec released her slowly and Katashi grabbed her. Maec and Sanra looked alike when she looked like herself but when she took on Bai's identity; there was only a little resemblance.

"Who are you and what the hell do you think you are doing?" Katashi asked as his hand covered the handle of his katana.

"Claiming what is mine blood bag. Do not think you will keep yourself from me now Asuna. Not now." Maec said eyeing her.

The inu princess lifted her head but he saw desire in her face. Maec smirked and phased away. He could come to her whenever he wanted and he could enjoy her. Life was simpler here indeed. She was easier to mold and to taint at this age. She was so much more agreeable. Maec decided to sit back and watch the fireworks.

He ended up coming to her whilst she slept a few weeks later and he looked down at her. Her dog mate named Sheng slept next to her and he smirked evilly. He was in his ether form and he whispered in her ear. She sat up and looked around and she could see a vague outline and knew it was Maec.

-Lay back. I am going to take you. - He said in her mind.

-Not like this! - She growled in his.

-Oh just like this. - Maec pathed.

He pressed her back with some force and he phased within her and her guttural gasp woke up Sheng. Maec was being wicked but he could also sense his child. Never had he paid much mind to his wives when they were pregnant. They just delivered his children and that was it. This one he was fascinated by and he made her climax harshly whilst her canine mate tried to get her to respond. He honestly preferred physical coupling as spiritual could be incorporated into it as well. He left her body and she went limp and she was covered in sweat. She looked luscious as she was sated and Sheng was growling.

"Koi! I sense something akin to that Jing bitch." He whispered.

"Huh?" She asked in a daze.

"Asuna talk to me! What happened?" Sheng asked.

"I do not know. Please let me sleep." Asuna murmured passing out.

Sheng was wary and he could swear he could see a shadow. He stood up and searched the room and Maec realized this male had empusae in his veins. He finally settled back down and Sheng wrapped his arm her hip. He was being protective but soon he was in a deep sleep. Asuna was awake and she slipped from the futon. She padded silently to the balcony and he phased in. He tipped her head back and her gown was fairly sheer. Maec was having a hard time thinking clearly and he touched his lips to hers.

"Why did you do that?" She asked harshly.

"Because I can. I do not want you to forget how I feel." He said palming her breast through her silk.

"I will not forget." Asuna said whispering as he nipped at her mouth.

He was like a forbidden sweet and she felt so many things from him. She also felt the darkness in him but she also felt something else. His mouth found her throat and he sank his fangs into her throat. She gasped and he phased away but still fed from her. Her eyes were open and she groaned out loudly. Sheng got up and he saw his mate again acting strange and she sagged. He held her and he saw fang marks on her neck and Sheng knew she was being fed from and he carried her back to the futon and he called on a servant. He sent word to Lady Augusta and the Western Lady was there minutes later. Augusta knelt near her daughter and she sucked in her breath. It looked like she was being fed from by an uppyr.

"Sheng when has this happened?" She asked.

"Katashi told me that he saw a being that was similar to Bai Gu Jing." He replied.

"She has been claimed Sheng. I know not exactly what this is but this is a fellow blood drinker obviously. I may be able to go into Russia and research." She said eyeing her daughter.

"Take her with you." Her son in law begged.

"To Russia? Sheng did you realize she is pupped?" Augusta asked surprised.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Hai." She stated with shock in her face.

Sheng looked down at her and he knew it was not his pup. He had been fairly careful of her and hatred ate the young Manchu noble. This onna was not supposed to bear anyone but him and Katashi a pup. She had been seduced and taken in by darkness and it was more insidious then the Jing whore.

Asuna was with her mother and she was unbelievably tired. Augusta had brought her to Novgorod to look in the libraries of the Orlovich Duchy. Stasio was at court and his daughter was thrilled that she did not have to deal with her father. Viktor was also not in attendance and Augusta had threatened Anna with her life. She was reading quickly and she found a volume that had been written by Vlad himself. She was shaking in terror when she realized what it was that had gotten to Asuna.

"Baby girl! What did this creature say his name was?" She asked urgently.

"He only said his name was Maec." She said rolling her head to the side.

"I have to go to Romania. I have to find Jarek." Augusta said trembling.

"Mother what is wrong?" Asuna asked.

"I am afraid. I think I know what it is these beings are. I think I know what manner of creature this Bai Gu Jing." She said rising.

Augusta stiffened when she felt her own father return and Stasio entered his library. His face held mirth and surprise to see his own child there.

"Elizaveta?" He asked smirking.

"I only came to look up some information. Do not come near me you sick fuck!" Augusta snarled.

"Who is this?" Stasio asked curiously.

Asuna looked up at Stasio weakly and she stared at him with malice. He tried to near her and she slammed him against the wall with her mind. Augusta was amazed at the strength of the telekinesis and so was Stasio it seemed. The inu princess tried to stand and she was flattened by the uppyr and Augusta put herself between her father and child.

"You will not touch her!" His daughter screamed

"This is your own daughter? How very interesting. I wonder what Vlad will say when he sees such a beauty and one so strong." He laughed.

All of the uppyr in the room could feel the presence and Maec had been following. Augusta whirled around and she saw a beautiful man and Stasio frowned deeply when he saw a Shouten wraith appear.

"Your kind is not welcome here!" Stasio bellowed.

"You know what this being is?" Augusta asked shocked.

"Yes succubus he knows what we are. You are a filthy Ramanga." Maec observed.

Stasio's face rage and he tried to near Maec. The Shouten ruler kneeled near Asuna and she was astonished at the entire goings on. Maec released a huge cloud of his hiebie and Stasio snarled out as the cold shoki cleared and Augusta screamed.

"What the hell is that being?" She yelled at her father.

"That creature is a Shouten wraith Elizaveta. Your daughter is in trouble. She has been taken by one and now who in God knows where he will take her." Stasio stated in disgust.

* * *

Maec laid her down on the opulent bed in the center of the room. It was a little used palace in Ayaguz and it was done mostly in whites. She stared up at him and he stared down at her.

"You were following me." She accused.

"Yes I was. You are weak because you carry a wraith child on the corporeal plane. It is no good for you to be there." Maec explained as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"But I am corporeal am I not?" Asuna asked flatly.

"Physically yes you are but you can have a Shouten because you were a Shouten." He said softly.

"Why did you let me go as this Isha?" She asked bluntly.

"Do not ask anymore questions." Maec snarled suddenly.

"You are lying about much." She said trying to sit up.

"Perhaps I am. Perhaps I am lying about it all but I am not lying about how I feel about you." He stated holding her jaw tightly.

"You cannot control me wraith. I am not of this existence and I will not be forced into it." She said growling.

"You would fornicate with those worthless flea bags that do nothing but only take you. I am what you are and I can give you everything!" He snarled in her face.

"You assume and do not ask." Asuna snapped at him.

"I should not have to ask. I am the ruler of all Shouten. I am the most powerful wraith there is. Do you seriously think I need someone's permission for anything?" Maec scoffed.

"That is your problem." She yelled.

"I will not have this conversation again. I will not justify myself to the likes of you. I am Maec tr'Awnhi and not some anybody." He hissed.

They glared at the other and their words were bitter but his actions were contrary. He crawled over her and Maec slowly undid her haori. He exposed her pale breasts and he lifted a shaking hand to ever so gently caress them. Her shifting and slow groan spurred him on as he lowered his lips to graze just the tip Asuna breathed out a heavy sound as his lips barely touched the tightened bud.

"I will keep you here until you give me this child." He said softly.

"You would keep me from my family?" Asuna gasped out as Maec slowly deposited kisses on her belly.

"Yes." Maec admitted.

"Regardless of what I want?" She whined out as she arched.

"Lie to me as well my Asuna but you wish this as much as I do." He laughed.

Asuna realized dully that she was addicted to him. She was addicted to his experience and his person in general. She grasped his hands in hers and began to kiss him back in earnest. Their bodies pressed together and Maec released a low moan.

"I will not loose you to your damn senses nor to those worthless mutts." He whispered harshly and against her throat.

Her eyes flew open and she saw Maec's face in deep concentration. Asuna knew from dealing with Bai Jing that these creatures could shape shift but it was confirmed when Maec had done so. He was causing her body to feel riotous pleasure from dual penetration as he moved slowly.

"Takes so much energy but it will be worth it." He murmured against her throat.

"Too much." She whined out.

"You think it. Just let yourself go." Maec commanded and he grunted.

Her body snapped and he could not last either as her spasms sent untold pleasures through him. She had stiffened then become like a soft mass underneath him.

"I will not make the same mistake again." He said in a fierce whisper as he stared at her eyes intently.

Maec realized this was what he had done. He had caused her to develop feelings for him but she also hated him as well. He too had wretched feelings of fury and anger at her but he simmered in deep passion as well. He could not stop staring at her and he knew without a doubt that one of them would end up killing the other. There was no way around it and he intended to survive and he prayed to their Gods he could sway her. He wished in his deepest soul he could have stopped himself from having murdered her in the first place. Maec realized that in his jealous nature and hatred of Sana that he had destroyed his true chance at perfection. She had finally passed out and he would have to get her to start taking in blood not only for her own good but the good of his child. He would take this child and mold it into the single most powerful son or daughter he had. He would guard this one babe jealously and with purpose if anything were to befall him then the Shouten would have the strength they needed to lead them.

Asuna stared in the mirror and it was off. It was all wrong and she could not put her finger on it. She had memories and she was trying to make sense of it. They were dream like when Shen was born and she was frustrated at her lack of understanding. She ported to Britain and she sought out Shan Lao. He was reading and plotting it seemed and she sat next to him.

"What would happen if someone was in my past?" She demanded.

"You should remember." He said as he looked on a map.

"Why would I not?" Asuna demanded.

"Magic." He said sitting back.

"I have memories but they are messy and convoluted. I feel like I am missing something and it is big. I do not understand and it hurts." She whispered.

"What sort of memories Asuna?" Shan Lao asked watching her face.

"Like there is someone gone. Someone ripped from me." She stated watching his face.

"Ripped from you how?" He asked softly.

"Like I am missing one of my children but I know where my children are. I know the ones who are raised in the past for specific reasons. This does not feel right." She said standing.

"Do you think Maec is messing with history?" Shan Lao asked bluntly.

She whirled around at the mention of the wraith king's name and she had such conflicting feelings about him. On one hand she hated his very existence and intended to kill him. She told herself he deserved death for his sins but she had to try and cleanse him of them. How she did not know but she had to try.

"I would not put it past Maec to do anything but why would he block my memories?" She asked confused.

"Because a mother's instincts are strong. If you think you are missing a child then perhaps you are." Shan Lao stated.

Asuna's face fell and she realized that it was entirely possible that he had returned to a time when she was naive and had little to no experience with the Shouten. Her eyes widened and she stared at Shan Lao.

"You think he stole one of my pups?" She asked stunned.

"I do not think he stole just any child Asuna. I think he most probably took his child from your body." Shan Lao said shuddering.

She began to shake and she had to sit down as things did not add up. She knew she had to go back and she had to find him. She had a feeling she was going to walk into a huge mess.


	96. Chapter 98

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Major upheaval as one foe meets their maker. Maec tries to further upset the balance of power and time by further manipulating the stream. Hibari and Ryunosuke meet to deal with things as well as Byakuya. Naraku and child go after one who has caused so much turmoil. Hatham and his twin fall trying to save Ayana and Maec returns to the common era to stave off more battles. Juria is seen in her natural state as she brings back the natural enemy to the night wraiths. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. Things are going to start happening and it may get confusing. Please let me know.

Web of Deceit and Falling Under

Ryunosuke was in Shenyang and he had settled his affairs in this era. His brother tried to talk him out of his decision but he had said quietly no. He was in a temple on the grounds of the Manchu lord and he was saying his prayers like he should have been doing. His forehead was on the ground and he actually shed a couple of tears for his lost mate. He had wept in complete silence and only in private but he had done it. The dragon houshi sat up and he saw Hibari in the corner of his eye. He turned and she was just watching him. Her silver hair was down and she wore only a white night gown.

"Why are you here?" He asked hoarsely.

"I cannot let you leave me." Hibari whispered.

"Onna. I love you. Let us leave it with good memories, okay?" Ryunosuke asked awash in painful feelings.

"Ryunosuke, I love you." She said nearing him.

"Stop! I am done." He said rising from his knees.

Hibari was instantly behind him and she grabbed both of his hands. She pressed them to her belly and he stared at her face.

"Do not leave me or your child." Hibari stated with conviction.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Do not leave us. I am getting my senses back Ryu. I am getting my feelings back. I am becoming who I was before the Boxer Rebellion." She stated guiding his hands to cup her breasts.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Before I lost my first mate Kenim. I was a warrior. I was a proud warrior and I liked it. I have that same fire back and I am going to take back my life. I will not loose you because of those fucking Shouten nor will I loose you to some damned scaly assed bastard." She said walking him towards a wall.

"Hibari let us be sensible…" Ryunosuke tried to say.

She kissed him and it was downright scandalous what she did with her tongue. He gasped as she began to make him loose his rational mind right there. His hazel eyes had bled red and his beast was raging badly as she ravished him.

"Not in a temple onna." He groaned out as she undid his khaki pants.

"Then it shall be as I worship you." She said wickedly.

"Blasphemy." He groaned.

"Hai. I know how you dragons are Ryunosuke. Your son or daughter is in my belly. Part of you is with me and you cannot change that." She whispered feverishly.

She used her claws to scrape his scales on his hips and his breathing was labored. Hibari had dropped the bomb that not only was he going to be a father but she was going to unite with him in a temple no less.

"I admire you more then I can say. I know I am impure but when you are in me; I feel what I know is heaven." She said nipping his ear harshly as she worked his male flesh.

"Hibari!" Ryunosuke cried out as she stroked his cock with urgent movements.

"My beautiful dragon prince. Forgive me, I beg you. I want your son." Hibari said taking in deep breaths.

"Oh Kamis! Hibari, I am…mate…please." He groaned out jerking his head to the side hissing and begging as he neared his end.

All breath left him as she fell to her knees in front of him and she slid him within her mouth. He began to thrust against his senses and the pleasure of her mouth was making him completely weak. She guided his hand to her hair and she was having him dominate her. It was against his nature as a holy man but she was guiding his beast. His whole body bowed towards her perfect mouth as he roared out. Hibari moaned around him and he groaned out as it felt so good. She carefully pulled him out and she stared at his handsome face.

"Will you fill me as we combine what we are?" She asked meeting his reddish eyes.

"Hai." He whispered out.

As she crawled to him; her clothes faded away. He was in awe a she settled in his lap and he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. Ryunosuke was lost in the primitively beautiful encounter. His mate was receiving his kisses as she moved on him. He could not describe the joy he felt as she rotated her hips on him and his stiff male flesh was encased in her flooded heat. She buried her hand in his hair and she jerked on his hard. He moaned as Hibari pressed her bare chest to his and Ryunosuke was making noises. He crushed her in his arms as he helped guide her harder and harder. Hibari's cries reached his ears and Ryunosuke groaned harder as he leaned her back and they moved against the other perfectly. His whole body was rocked when he shuddered and spasmed. Hibari had already reached her pinnacle and she was moaning softly underneath him.

"Hibari." He whispered as he regained his speech.

"Hai." She said softly.

"Truly we have a child on the way?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Hai. I would not lie about that. I also would not beget myself just to keep you. I am hoping you want us both enough to try and let us work out my issues." She said staring at his face.

"Okay." He said stunned with himself.

"I never meant to hurt you. It was never my intention to harm you." Hibari said deeply saddened.

"I know. I just want you to come to me and tell me honestly. You sometimes act because I was a houshi that I was some being made of glass but I am not. I am a man and I love you." Ryunosuke stated.

"I have never met a more honorable or good man. Look who I came from." She sighed.

"Look who my grandsire was and what he did. You are not your father anymore then I am Mizuchi or my own father." He said softly.

"I know my darling." She whispered running her hand through his white hair.

"Could I meet this Byakuya?" The dragon prince asked.

"Why do you wish to?" She asked.

"Because Hibari. If I am to work out this and deal with this then I must deal with him. If I am to change my life then allow me the right to adjust my feelings and my ways." He pleaded.

She nodded and she watched his face as he pulled back from her. He was mortified at himself for having rutted in a temple but it was a beautiful thing to be with the love of his life. He did not know how he was going to adjust to this new life but he intended to try.

Mas was in pain and he had been humiliated by the woman he had turned at his father's behest. He was shocked that she was so brutal and it honestly made him curious about her. His intelligence on her had stated that she had simply owned a tavern in the corporeal world and it had not stated that she was a mighty warrior. The Sahen healer had to perform surgery to repair the damage done and it had been bad. He had a scar on his inner thigh from the shoki infused slash. His father was gone and his older brother was in a death sleep. Things were a mess yet again and some members of his family had gone nuts in his opinion. No one really asked him anything and he sometimes resented it. He read the reports on Matsuda Hibari and not enough was known on her. Her sister Iyo had been well known in the mortal world as a lawyer and had been beloved but his sort of progeny had been quiet. It was rumored she had been the lover of none other then Arturo Plateado himself and she had given the half Shouten Arrancar a child but no one had seen said child. Mas was intrigued beyond belief and he decided he would delve into her past. He went in search of his nephew Soren who he found with his own child.

"What do you know of the woman known as Hibari?" Mas demanded.

"I know much. She is the younger sister of my wife." Soren stated flatly.

"Spill it nephew." Mas said sitting.

"What do you want to know? I would leave her the hell alone." The halfling sneered.

"She tore me up Soren. I should like to know more about the bitch when I face her next." Mas snapped.

"She was the youngest of the halfling daughters born during the Sengoku Jidai. She has her mother's looks with her sire's eyes. She has unusual blending of their powers as well. It is said in the family that she was trained in the Western house as a small child and she used to fight alongside her mother against us. She was mated to a mortal in the late nineteenth century. His name was Nishimura Kenim but he was killed when the Japanese went to war against the Russians." Soren explained.

"She mated a mortal? How disgusting!" He said curling his lip.

"Whatever! Her mate was killed by the Russians and she herself almost died. She had been pregnant with his child and from that point she gave up fighting and she did not have a family either." Soren shrugged.

"So my little project was a mighty little woman and she became a recluse." Mas said in understanding.

"Basically yes. Our family has done naught but be a pain to their family for centuries." His nephew hissed in anger.

"Shut up Soren. You may be half human but you are Thei's son. You should never have betrayed your own for HER." His uncle said in anger.

"I was turned out by Uncle Raganos if you remember and for what? Leave me and my sons alone." Soren stated with anger.

"This Renshu must be bad off not to come for his son." His uncle said smirking.

"You know he is your brother too. Great Aunt Sanra was a disgusting whore and your own father an incestuous louse." He said scoffing.

"I know nothing and I shall know nothing." Mas stated standing and leaving.

He phased into the living plane and he intended to find her. He would face her again and make her answer his questions. He could find her easily enough having made her and Mas appeared in an opulent apartment and she was packing things away. She stiffened and she whirled around with fury on her face. She was in front of him so quickly that it caused him to step back.

"You have nerve to show up here. I apparently did not injure you enough." Hibari stated as she grabbed his crotch and twisted.

He howled in agony and he shoved her off of him.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

"You should talk. You turned me into this creature. Now Mas go ahead and speak." She smirked.

"You are a nasty piece of work." Mas said growling.

"Thank you. I appreciate that considering what you all did. I use to fight the Shouten out of duty and now I do it as a pleasure!" She said smirking.

"You are Shouten now." He said in disbelief.

"Hai and thank you for that. You augmented my already powerful abilities you son of a bitch. I hope you rot in hell you stupid bastard." Hibari said throwing a glass object at him.

Her aim was dead on and Mas was hit squarely in the eye. He was shocked at himself to realize that he found her pleasing. He also found himself wishing to his Gods that he knew her better.

"I only did as my king and father requested. I did not harm you." He pointed out.

"Your king is a sick bastard and you apparently have no kind of balls to speak of." She said going back to her cleaning.

"You were dead anyway! You were given a second chance at a life." Mas seethed.

"After Aunt Sanra got into a jealous snit. I hate that whore you know. I am going to keep going after her but you know my Haha hates her too. So it is just a matter of time before one of us tears her ass up. I hope it is me because I have a worse temper then my mother." She said with narrowed eyes.

"You do have a nasty temper." He replied.

"Get out of my home." Hibari yelled.

The yelling brought in Ryunosuke and he stared at the Shouten in surprise. Mas blinked at the pale eyes of the dragon and the former houshi stared into the blackest eyes he had ever seen.

"Why are you here?" He asked Mas.

"I was speaking with the woman lizard." Mas said in severe contempt.

Hibari lost her temper yet again and Ryunosuke had to hold her back from doing the Shouten harm. She was a simmering mess and their relationship was back on track but she was more volatile then he had ever seen her.

"I did not mean you harm. You on the other hand are wrecking havoc and eventually my father will order someone to stop you. I ask you to stop being an asinine bitch." He said in a low voice.

"Oh really?" Hibari asked as a nasty smile curved her lips.

She jerked her hand away from Ryunosuke and she threw a ball of energy at Mas. It hit him in the chest and he went down. It had been a low voltage energy ball and he was shaking from the high current.

"Like I said Shouten. Rot in hell. Thanks for the power boost." She growled.

She grabbed her mate's hand and she phased them away. Mas was in agony again and he could not think clearly. This particular child of the succubus hybrid was trouble and Sanra had made a mistake in killing her. His father had made a mistake in having her turned Shouten. He phased himself back to Balkhash and the new healer to one more time be saved from the likes of Hibari.

Asuna rolled over and he was still sleeping next to her. She was tired and exhausted as this babe whatever it was, was taking much out of her. Maec sensed her eyes on him and he woke up. He automatically rolled over and he cut his neck and guided her mouth to drink. She protested but stopped immediately when she tasted his red life force.

"Your mother is uppyr and you deny yourself blood. It is not natural for you to do so. I understand your corporeal need for solid food but you also need to feed your blood cravings as well. You do not even realize that is what it is you need." He murmured as she fed.

She pulled back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Asuna had a hard time admitting that she indeed did need the actual blood of another being.

"I do not understand your need to castigate yourself my darling. I also do not understand your need to deny yourself basic needs." Maec stated in a low growl.

"I am inu." She protested.

"No. You are half canine and half uppyr. You are exactly the way you are supposed to be. You are half blood drinker and it is a powerful daemon blood Asuna. Uppyr and wraith blood dominates any and all other daemon energies." He explained.

"I do not like this!" Asuna said getting up.

"Do not like it but it is what my child needs. It needs its mother to take in blood for its survival." Maec stated growling loudly.

"I did not wish to be pregnant so soon after the loss of my inu heir, okay?" She asked in anger.

"Do not think this will be your last child my dear. You will have mounds of puppies I am sure." He said rolling his eyes.

"You are an ass." She said getting angry.

"Yes. You have pointed that out. I do so enjoy your lovely observations but I am hungry and I shall hunt." He said standing.

He was nude and he caught her staring at his body in hunger. He smirked at her and he realized he had awakened her succubus lusts. He neared her and nuzzled against her ear and she gasped.

"You enjoy what I do to you." Maec taunted playfully.

"Hai." She groaned.

"Tell me your thoughts." He commanded.

"I hate your ways but I crave you." She said suddenly grasping his backside.

"Do you my little darling? Because I love you craving me. I want you to need me." Maec stated suppressing his own groans.

She hated herself a little and he sensed that too. It made him giddy and he kissed her until she swooned. He finally phased away and he went to hunt on the corporeal plane. He never cared if he killed. It never bothered him in the least. What he did not expect was to find the very real and very angry version of his current lover standing near him in the shadows.

"What have you done?" She growled with red eyes.

"You found me." He said surprised.

"Why are you here Maec? What brings you to this time?" Asuna demanded.

"My own business. I was fixing to eat, did you intend to be my meal?" Maec asked smirking.

The elder Asuna rushed him and he grappled her to the ground. He was avoiding her nasty claws and she was being slammed harshly into the ground.

"Do not make me harm you. I do not wish to do so but damn it; I will!" He snarled with his hands around her throat.

"What did you do? I know you did something!" Asuna raged as she grasped his forearms.

"I told you, my business." Maec laughed loudly.

She suddenly kicked him in his groin and his face filled with pain and he fell against her. His actions surprised her and he kissed her passionately. She hated herself as she responded to it.

"I hate you." She gasped as he went to devouring her neck.

"I hate you too. Is that our version of a passionate declaration?" He asked amused.

"Kamis hai." Asuna snapped as she jerked his head down and kissed him harder.

"I am going to take you." He declared.

She struggled harshly but it ended in vain when he phased their clothes. Her responses continued to surprise him and this older version of her was more experienced and not shy with her desires. She ended up slamming him onto his back and he moaned out as she began to bite into him harshly. It was not gentle at all as she freely took in his blood.

"I love this." He hissed out.

"You enjoy pain?" She growled.

"There is no pain in a succubus bite unless you choose it to be so. You are making it quite wonderful." He said putting his hands under his head.

"I could make you suffer." Asuna threatened.

"Then why do you not?" Maec asked.

"You bastard. What have you done to me?" She snarled out as she leaned down and he felt her fangs enter near his groin.

His eyes widened and ungodly pleasures wracked him. He was straining so hard that he knew his body would ache.

"Fuck me!" He begged.

"No. Watch." She said in a hateful tone.

His whitening eyes looked down and his manhood was throbbing with need. She was no longer touching him physically and the ruler of the Shouten was at her mercy. He withered on the ground and arched as she applied her strong telekinesis.

"Give me your heat!" He demanded.

"You wish for heat?" She asked raising a brow.

Maec bowed his body hard and he was encased in scorching heat that was totally mental. His face was contorting as she caused so many sensations. He was gasping in deep breaths and he could barely see her face. She leaned over him and cut her wrist and Maec took the blood greedily. She found the sight of Maec helpless and on display to be quite erotic as she refused him to finish. He was trying to fight her mental hold and he was ready to snarl in frustration.

"Let me go." He rasped.

"Let you go? Tell me what you have done." She glared.

"What makes you think I have done anything?" Maec said in a nasty tone.

"Because I actually find you barely tolerable in this way." Asuna retorted.

"Well my darling I cannot help if you finally quit being a sheltered nun when faced with passion." He said with a nasty smirk.

"So funny Maec. I am not the one whose dick is purple." She said with a rather glaring look.

"No. I am not a wretched bitch." He replied.

She leaned down again and barely touched his manhood with her tongue then blew hard on his slick flesh. He groaned more as she made it worse.

"Sana tells me how much as a child that Isha loved Kaimei." Asuna replied in a low voice.

The mention of Hasegawa Kaimei made Maec's face turn wrathful. He twisted on the ground fighting her hold more. She grasped his erection again and slowly began to pump him.

"Hai she told me how Kaimei used to calm down as an infant when Isha was near. That is why Zhang and Sana betrothed them. It was quite shocking to find out that Zhang and Shan Lao were brothers." She said matter of factly.

"I did not realize you were stupid." He hissed out.

"So funny Maec. Sana says you deserve all oblivion for having destroyed the Tomoshibi. Truly you did not destroy the Tomoshibi because they were different from the Shouten. Your own feelings for Sana speak different. You waged war because they defied you. You decimated them not because of differences but because they wished to be separate. It was not you who drove them away; it was them who left. They are powerful beings in their own right and they refused to follow you." She said watching him.

"They are wraiths!" He hissed.

"It was genocide because it was pure civil war. The Tomoshibi are just evolutionary Shouten. There are still many Shouten born who show both tendencies. You even produced one; that fucking whore Sindari." Asuna said nearing his mouth with hers.

"Yes. So what? She knew where her loyalties should lie." He said trying to breathe.

"You had needed to hunt did you not? Well it is me who shall feed so to speak Maec. You are not more powerful then I am anymore. I am truly on par with you now." She said slowly beginning to kiss along his neck.

Asuna moved and she straddled him. She took him in her and he groaned underneath her as she took from him. She was lost in the moment and he grabbed her hips to find a harder rhythm. He was desperate and he did not do desperate well. His face filled with more need as the coupling was brutal and way too intense. Maec became seized up. Asuna watched in fascination as she rode out her own ending and this powerful male became drained.

"You call me evil." He said breathlessly.

"Making you suffer is not evil; it is justice." She said getting off of him.

"Do not become complacent my darling. I can and will take you down and when I do it will be glorious." Maec said rolling to his side and getting up.

She watched him and she was ready to move on him again. He did feel weak and the strumpet had fed from him again. He was not sure how he felt about it and she had bigger balls then he did. She was behind him and her claws were at his throat. He did not move and he could not help being bothered.

"Do not think I will share my mind my luscious enemy. I have no intentions of tipping my hand." Maec replied in a low growl.

"You took something from me and I will find out what it is. I will stay here and find you in Hueco Mundo. I will hunt you down." Asuna said fiercely.

"Really? I stole something from you." He repeated.

"Hai." She growled.

"Pray what did I steal my arch nemesis?" Maec asked in a grin.

"That is what I shall find out you bastard." Asuna snarled.

She shoved him away and she grabbed her clothes. His head was cocked to the side and he watched her backside. She looked back at him and hissed. She threw Dakkasou at him and he had to avoid it.

"Why do you keep allowing these pleasant diversions?" He asked laughing.

She dressed with haste and she was on him again. Her hand was on his throat and she stared down at him.

"I suppose I shall tell you. I will still kill you. I will be the one to take your life and not Kaimei but it will be me to save you." She said in a nasty tone.

"Oh really? Truly? Save me from what?" He asked laughing.

"Yourself you stupid fool." Asuna said in a furious whisper.

"I need saving? You are a riot. You are under the delusion that I need saving?" Maec laughed hysterically.

"Your sins are too numerous. No one can accept anything but your death to atone for your sins." She said clenching her teeth.

"So you allow yourself to what?" He purred.

"This has become about us both now. It has become about our paths." She said in a harsh way.

"So you admit there is something." Maec stated mesmerized.

"You changed it and you intended to." Asuna clutched at him.

"I only assuaged my curiosity about you Isha. I only went back to gather information. If you are intrigued then that is on you." He whispered.

"Why are you this way? How can you profess these emotions and then do what you do?" She demanded in anger.

"Because I am Shouten and so were you. You live your life by corporeal rules and it is disgusting." He sneered.

"Even your own people are coming to hate you!" She snarled.

"Maybe that is what you would have grown into Isha. Maybe you would have always been my nemesis. Maybe I would have had to kill you anyway. The Sahen allowed women too much freedom." He snorted.

"That is it. You feel it is your right as Shouten royalty to impose your will no matter what?" Asuna asked.

"It is my right. I took the throne from my own father. I had him put to death and I assumed the role. I assure you that I am much better at leading a group of blood thirsty people then he was." Maec said in a sneer.

"You killed your own father?" She asked astonished.

"His policies would have doomed us. I have no shame in what I did. You think me evil." He said in a distant tone.

"He was worse then you?" She asked unable to hold back her curiosity.

"Shall I tell you some of my history Asuna? Would you actually listen?" He asked doubtfully.

"I want to understand you stupid, demented ass." Asuna snorted.

"You love that halfling so ardently and I am no different my darling, I assure you. What he did you forgave but I am the way I am and you judge me." Maec stated jerking away from her.

"Naraku changed enough Maec. He is a good father." She yelled.

"I am not? I have my favorites but I assure my children were always well cared for. You think I allowed them to see what you refer to as my depravity?" He scoffed.

"I only know Hanaj. You professed a fondness for him." She stated crossing her arms.

"Hanaj was my son. His cradle was by my bed and my second wife accused me of stealing him away. He was my favorite child and yes, I love him. How I love is not your business but I am still his king and he is still my subject." Maec stated with finality.

"You do not get that he has come to hate you!" She snarled.

"Because he sees me as taking what belongs to him but you do not belong to him. You are mine." He said getting in her face.

"So says you?" Asuna said raising her fist.

"So says your powers and mine girl. So says our Gods who had yet to create my perfect mate. Wives are one thing but bound mates are another. Hairana and Naria were good women to provide my lineage heirs. You were designed for _me_!" He stated.

"But why do you wish a child from me?" She demanded.

"Two reasons. First it would tie me to you in such an intimate way do you not think and two; I have access to your powers through a child." He smirked.

"You would kill a child to steal its yoki?" She asked horrified.

"I do not require the life of a daemon to copy their abilities stupid girl. Your halfling and I are similar in some respects in that I have my ways." He smiled widely.

"Well I tell you now that I know why you wish a child; there is no chance in the seven hells that I will allow that to happen." Asuna stated ready to be sick.

"I knew you would break your word but no matter. I will get what I want eventually. I always do. I so love when you are angry." He laughed as he phased away.

She stood there and she was still no closer to understanding why he was here and why she felt a though she was missing something.

Asuna needed allies and she was confused as to where she should look. One name kept popping in her head and she decided to find Tekeshi in this era. She had no clue where he had taken Hana and why he had taken her away but she intended to find out. She ported to Shenyang and masked herself heavily to avoid Katashi. Her other mates were put on hold at the moment because Maec was directly involving himself into her life and she had to stop him. She observed her first mate for a little while and quashed her old anguish and her stupidity. She sighed and she ported to Shanghai. Tekeshi always moved back and forth between Qinghai and Shanghai. She appeared in the woods outside of her old palace and she slipped inside quietly. She lifted her nose and she was happy to scent him. Asuna moved quickly and appeared in her old study and she saw Lord Tekeshi sitting at the desk. She saw Hana as well and she made a noise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled.

"Aijou?" He asked stunned.

"Answer my question you deceitful dog!" She yelled.

Hana blinked at her mother and held out her hands.

"We were in danger. I thought you would understand. I had no intentions of lying but Amedeo got taken and what was I supposed to do? I was not loosing her again." Tekeshi said softly.

Her jaw dropped and her black haired inu mate had done what he did best; he had blended with history. Hana was playing with her mother's hair and she stared at him.

"How long have you been gone?" She asked him.

"Only a couple of weeks." He said confused.

"No Tekeshi. You have been gone almost a year." Asuna said sitting.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. You have been gone awhile. Hello my sweet flower. How is my angel? Do you miss Justinus?" She asked.

"Hai." She said in a sweet voice.

"She misses her twin! Kamis Tekeshi things have gone down and I have needed you there!" She said frowning.

"Aijou, I am so sorry. I was only protecting Hana. I was knocked out and Amedeo protected Hana and Justinus. I saw them take the boy but Hana burned the hell out of several wraiths and she purified another." Tekeshi said with pride.

"You did all that?" Asuna asked her inu daughter.

Hana nodded with a serious expression and snuggled deeper into her mother.

"They bad. They hurt Hana and hurt Chichi and hurt Justin." She said curling her fingers around Asuna's silver hair.

"She is going to be strong Aijou. She is going to be strong and I could not be prouder. Now tell me what is going on." He said.

"Maec and I have been coming to blows and I think he did something to me in this era." She stated softly.

"The wraith ruler? What do you mean?" He asked watching her.

"I mean he and I have been getting up and personal lately. I have determined that I will cleanse his soul somehow but I know he has done something or taken something from me." Asuna explained.

"Have you developed feelings for that creature?" Tekeshi asked astonished.

"I do not know. I still hate him with a passion but I know I feel something else." She admitted.

"Damn Aijou. Your heart is too into your battles." He admonished.

"This coming from you?" She asked.

"I was aware of the legends and I became aware of your needs early on. I am sorry I did not explain but you were still so young. If you needed lovers then who better to choose then me?" He asked honestly.

"Hana go to the nursery." She commanded.

Hana nodded and she slipped down and ran off.

"You mean to tell me that you knew who Hwan had been and you knew Chang and me?" She demanded.

"Hai. Sheng was a surprise but the other two. I knew and I did not let them go. They are good men and they were good boys. I knew who Hwan was early on because he used to have dreams in his sleep. He spoke Egyptian and so did you. I figured out your soul and your life revolved around certain people." He shrugged.

"You found Hwan by accident?" Asuna demanded.

"Or I found him according to the Kamis will. Take your pick. I am not ashamed Aijou. I knew what you were the second I met your mother. I knew when you started hanging out with the Egyptian inu. I am not stupid. I have lived long enough." He snorted.

"Then why not tell me? Kamis damn it why am I the last to know all about myself?" She snarled.

"Because you were not ready to hear it. You were young and determined to be inu. I was trying to break you into it. I died before I got the chance. I am sorry." Tekeshi stated bowing his head.

"You good hearted son of a whore! You took liberties that were not yours to take." She hissed.

"I did what I thought was right. Forgive me for that. When have I ever been jealous? Except for Shezmu and he was butting in on the birth of my baby girl." He pointed out.

"I feel like a whore!" Asuna said ashamed.

"You are not. Deal with your nature Aijou but do not sit here and tell me that you can act like an inu bitch. It cannot happen. Besides, I like you much better as yourself. When you were Sorami you were the sweetest thing but you were inu. You acted inu and your soul was not. I prefer you as you are now." Tekeshi shrugged.

"Why not tell me how you really feel? Was I really that simpering of an idiot when I was her?" Asuna demanded.

"You were softer. You were an inu princess and acted it. You had some spunk but not enough. Now our little sake contest STILL makes me hot and bothered." He said smiling.

His green eyes lit up and she blushed. He chuckled and he stood up as he neared her. He pulled her up and tilted her head back.

"By the Kamis you only get more beautiful." He stated as he buried his hands in her silver hair and kissed her passionately.

She whimpered against his mouth and she still could not believe his audacity but then he was always something. Tekeshi was not still as he hotly placed kisses along her jaw and throat.

"I need you. I have been so worried." He stated.

She groaned as he ported them to the futon that was eventually hers and they fell upon it. He removed her hanfu slowly and he was growling softly as he softly kissed her sternum and each breast. Her eyes blinked and they had turned red. He knew how to touch her and he knew how to make her nearly scream. The conflagration was slow and consuming as he kissed his way down her belly and each leg as Tekeshi made sure to fuel her passions. The old Northern lord undid his hakama and haori as she watched; he could see the absolute want on her face and it made him crazy. He lay against her and she whimpered out as he very slowly entered her.

"Aijou Kamis!" He whined.

Asuna could not think as he moved only his hips and held her against him tightly. Her body was responding suddenly and fiercely but he continued to move.

"Tekeshi!" She screamed out.

She snapped her fangs into his juncture and his green eyes widened tremendously. He cried out in their native tongue as the purity and release was dragged from him. He was rasping to get breath and she was in bliss herself. Asuna languidly moved her head and she hissed when she saw him.

"Tekeshi!" She said in snarl.

Her inu mate moved and she dove for a yukata but Maec went to go after the old Manchu lord. Tekeshi rolled and pressed his hands to Maec who yelled the wraith shriek. His eyes looked at her and he was furious. She could tell he was eaten with hatred and jealousy but Tekeshi had used his inu blue plasma and his purity. Maec staggered back and he stared at her in fury.

"You bitch!" He snapped.

"Here!" She said throwing Dakkasou at him that he barely moved in time.

Maec had to phase out and Tekeshi's eyes were wide.

"What did you sense?" She demanded.

"He is in love with you. He is in love with you but he does not want to be. He wants to hate you totally but he does not. He also really does not like me at the moment." Tekeshi stated.

"Bastard!" Asuna growled as she put on her yukata.

"So that is the wraith ruler. He is power Aijou." He said.

"I know Tekeshi. Damnit. I know!" She growled.

She stared at the spot Maec had been in and she wondered how the bastard had found her so easily. She knew he had only done half a binding but she was able to block that easily enough. Something else much bigger was afoot and she was glad Tekeshi was here because if anyone could help her figure out information; it was Tekeshi.

Hibari had asked Byakuya to come into the living plane and he had obliged her. She was contemplating her life and she decided she was going to take it back totally. She had asked Nanami to look into what it would take to keep her corporeal and she was in her bar cleaning up. She had killed a Shouten for her evening meal and made sure to deliver the body to Balkhash with a nasty note for Sanra. It had simply stated, watch out. Hibari was happy and she watched Byakuya sip on tea and Ryunosuke was sipping his own hot tea. Both of the men she loved and adored were good and she was so very, very bad in her opinion. She had begun to believe her father about Sanra but she had not broached the subject with Kuchiki yet. Mizuki was still recovering from her difficult birth and she was a mess. Hibari had plans there too but she would wait.

"Hey sweetheart!" The boar youkai named Kanda said from down the bar.

"Hey old man!" She said waving.

He smiled at her and tipped his sake back. Hibari smiled and she walked along her bar. She was happy at the moment and she saw Byakuya nodding to Ryunosuke and she walked over. Her dragon mate looked up and smiled and Byakuya reached for her hand. She realized that they were friendly and she sighed in happiness. Ryunosuke knew about the Sixth Division's baby but he did not yet. She wanted to surprise him and he seemed serene.

"I must return to Soul Society. It is an honor Prince Ryunosuke." Byakuya said formally.

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki. I hope that we may be friends." He said with a bowed head.

"I do not see issue. Goodbye for now Miss Matsuda." He said with passion simmering in his grey eyes.

"Hai Captain Kuchiki." She said bowing and she winked at him.

Byakuya left the tavern and she slipped inside him. He palmed her cheek and she smiled at him.

"You look happy again." He said softly.

"I am. I did not realize how much I wanted our own child. We have enjoyed Reia so much but I am so thrilled to be able to give you a son." She said smiling.

"A son?" Ryunosuke asked surprised.

"Hai. Nanami confirmed it today. I am giving you a son." She said kissing him softly.

"A son." He whispered.

"Hai a son." Hibari murmured nuzzling his neck.

"I am speechless. I am so happy." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Byakuya will have a daughter. I have no idea how to tell him." She smiled.

"I think you need to go to him and just surprise him tonight. He is a good and honorable man. He is conflicted I can tell. He tries so hard to follow what he believes is right and his hatred of your sire is tearing him up. I think if you give him something to focus on besides that hatred." He said brushing his thumb across her lip.

"Are you okay?" Hibari asked in a hoarse tone.

"I am okay. I talked with my father. I am more then okay." He whispered as he kissed her passionately.

The room was quiet and Hibari chuckled against his lips. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Go tell him. Go surprise him." He encouraged.

She nodded and she phased out. Ryunosuke had taken up helping her with managing the tavern and he sighed in happiness.

* * *

Hibari went to Hikari who got her in and she appeared at the Sixth Division offices and she knocked on the door. He called enter and she slipped in. He looked a little surprised and he crossed his hands in his lap.

"Hello Hibari." He said cocking his head to the side.

"I have to tell you something." She smiled.

"Did you kill another Shouten?" Byakuya asked with a dead pan face.

His humor was always there but he covered it up with seriousness. When his own lieutenant was unavailable; he attended the lieutenants' meetings and it was rumored he attended his adopted sister's women meetings. Hibari came and sat next to him and he looked at her.

"Byakuya, I did not tell you sooner because I wanted to surprise you but Nanami confirmed today that I am giving you a daughter." She said softly.

The shinigami's eyes blinked and he was trying to fathom what she had just said. He said nothing and she looked at him deeply in the face.

"Hello?" She asked chuckling.

"Pardon. Did you say you are with child?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. I am giving you a daughter and I should like to name her Hisana." Hibari said taking hands.

His mind was blank and he suddenly pulled her forward and kissed her passionately. She worked his haori open and it was not long before they were both unclothed and making love slowly. Byakuya was in shock but it was good shock. He ordinarily would have taken their intimate activities back to his estate but at this moment he only wished to be close to her. His hand caressed her belly lovingly and she was sated and thrilled. He lay beside her as she stared at his ceiling.

"You are happy?" She asked.

"I am happy. Thank you for her name." Byakuya stated in an unemotional tone.

"She was a good onna and she deserves any honor. I should like a bath and I find myself hungry again." She said yawning.

"You may feed from me." He said leaning over her.

"Maybe a little but I have made it my mission to use Shouten as my sustenance. They tried to destroy my life so I will make their lives hell." She smirked.

He nodded in understanding and she phased them to his bedroom at Kuchiki Estate. They bathed together and he was soon asleep. She had fed only a little from him and she was up again. She was in Hueco Mundo and she was hunting Shouten. Hibari found herself hating them so much that she did not care how cruel she was. She realized she was being followed and she phased in and out really fast and slammed Mas into a tree. Hibari was strangling him and he was fighting to break her hold. He had no clue when he turned her that he had made such a powerful reborn. He actually had to break her fingers to get her hold off of his throat and she produced a round house kick. Her booted foot connected with his stomach and he was gasping in pain. He jumped on her and pinned her to the desert ground. She snarled like a wild animal and he noticed her claws changing color.

"Stop it now! Listen to me! Please stop your aggression for a moment and listen." He begged.

"Why? You deserve death! I will deliver!" She hissed.

"Woman listen to yourself! How are you any different from my Aunt? I did not harm you!" Mas yelled.

"You had better run. I will hunt you down like her." Hibari snarled.

"You will eventually loose Miss Matsuda. My people will swarm you and kill you. It is a sin to kill your own kind. You are Shouten now if you like it or not. I am only giving you fair warning. My father is not here at the moment and my brother sleeps." He snarled back.

She got a look on her face and she stared at him.

"You like me." She said licking her lips.

"No. I just do not wish to have wasted my time. I cannot see you wasting your second chance." He warned.

Hibari jerked him down by the back of his neck and he was surprised by her actions. She invaded his mouth with her tongue and she rolled them. Mas was confused and shocked but her tongue began to lash out against his and it made his head swim in untold pleasures as little shocks of pleasure shot down his spine. She had reached into his old style ku trousers to caress his staff and he choked as she stroked and sucked his tongue aggressively. She slowly pulled back and she stared at him.

"You hastened my evolution into a blood drinker. I was slowly changing into a lesser succubus but you only made it quicker. I can still make you my bitch if I bit you." Hibari said in his ear.

Mas's chest was rising and falling quickly and he felt like prey all of a sudden. Hibari began to lick at the tendons in his neck and he groaned.

"Let me go. I am not trying to be your enemy. I am not your friend but I do not wish to fight you. I turned you." He groaned.

"You should have left me for dead Shouten. I was a mean and horrid little wench when I was young. I used to kill Shouten without mercy. I only do it a different way now. I want to hurt Sanra. You will tell me how to hurt Sanra." She said in his ear.

"She loves my father. She is obsessed with him. She is not mentally balanced at all." He admitted.

"So why does your father allow it?" Hibari demanded.

"Because she is really powerful and he keeps her compliant." Mas stated.

"He uses sex?" She asked.

"Yes." He shuddered as she bit lightly along his throat.

"I see. You will be my boy in your family. I am going to destroy her." Hibari said as she split open his shirt.

"How dare you!" He said gasping harder.

"Little known secret in my family. My jii-chan trained me himself. I am also a prodigy with my yoki. I only became a recluse because I lost my mate. I will not loose my family again." She said licking down his throat.

Mas was unusual in his family in that he was not pierced. He had no penchant for it and he groaned out loudly as Hibari bit into his chest around a male nipple. The pleasure was ungodly as she made him see stars. She began to run her tongue down his chest and his belly. He realized he had indeed hastened her evolution towards her empusae blood and she began to tongue his belly button.

"Stop! Please stop." He moaned.

"No. You will come back for more. You will need me Shouten. I will be your drug and I will tell you now that I will use you." She said as her hand drifted to his manhood.

Hibari lifted her hand and licked her palm generously and then wrapped it around his cock. Mas's eyes widened and she was tugging with delicious pressure as she went back to tonguing his stomach muscles.

"Wicked woman. You are wicked and evil." He whispered in a pained groan.

"No more then you for turning me." She whispered as she nipped the planes of his belly.

He arched his body and he could not believe he was in the desert sands being tortured by a woman let alone his own creation. She pumped him faster and he was rasping and he was shamelessly thrusting his hips. He heard himself make obscene cries as he began to shoot his release and she wrapped her mouth around him. His eyes shut as ecstasy overcame him. The next thing he knew she had jerked his head up a little and he was kissing her as she probed his mouth. He tasted what he knew was his own seed and he should have been revolted. He should have fought her but he had allowed himself to be used like a whore due to fascination. He almost hungrily attacked her mouth and she pulled back. She stood up and walked away from him and he stared at the black sky of the desert.

"You should not treat others this way." He yelled.

"I should treat you worse." She snarled.

Mas made himself move and he tripped her. She fought him and they were tearing with claws to get at the other. He pinned her hard and she stared up at him. She jerked his head down and began to kiss him again and he groaned more. She bit into his tongue and he lost it. He bit into her tongue as well and blood spilled from the brutal and vicious kiss. Mas ripped his mouth away to breathe and he was rasping hard. Hibari too was rasping as he had her pinned with his tight body. Her blood tasted so different and he phased her clothes off. She at first fought him but he spread her nether lips and pushed into her. Hibari groaned out and she began to shake.

"Too tight. You are too tight." He said almost whimpering.

"I have not had too many lovers." She said pushing her hips into him.

"Gods what have I done?" Mas groaned.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and he was shaking harshly.

"Cannot back up your actions coward?" Hibari laughed.

"Shut up!" He snarled.

Mas moved his hips as hard as he could and the beauty underneath him groaned loudly. Their bodies pushed together as close as possible and this was an act of instinct at this point. He attacked her throat and nipped harshly as he licked and sucked to taste her delicious blood. Hibari was growling low in her throat as the pressure was causing mini explosions of pleasure in her brain. Mas had no hopes of holding out. She was too tight and her blood was too good. He exploded in a thunderous way and he collapsed hard against her. She was breathless as he regained himself. He pulled himself back and he shut his eyes against the exquisite feeling.

"Tell me how to kill her." Hibari demanded.

"She is still my family." Mas said in a low whisper.

"You turned me. Does that not make me more important?" She demanded.

"Yes." He said shaking.

"Think really hard pretty boy." She said phasing her clothes and away.

Mas felt like a fool and disgusting. He had just fornicated and it had been soul shattering. He had no real fondness for his aunt but he had always been loyal to his father no matter what. He was trying to keep his turned alive but she was making it harder and harder.

Hibari had no qualms now using her emerging succubus abilities. She knew who she loved and she would use her yoki to destroy. She saw it as a means to an end. She ported to Korea and her father looked up.

"I believe you. I want her dead. Now how are we going to kill her Chichi?" She demanded.

"Be smarter then simply killing Shouten and dropping them off at their door." He replied.

"Oh that has just been easy and fun." His baby said.

"You really can be a nasty piece of work." Naraku laughed.

"I can be you." She smirked at him.

"Good girl. I want her dead too but we need to be very smart." He said sitting back.

"Oh I want her dead now. I do not want to wait. I will deliver her head to Haha." She smiled sweetly.

"Dear Kamis my girl!" Naraku said shocked.

"She took from me! IF she killed Byakuya then she is a dead woman. She has harmed you and I know what she did. Haha told me one night when you had suffered a nightmare. I was only a century old and she could not wake you." Hibari snarled.

"Hibari." He said with his eyes turning crimson.

"I know she changed her form and she took you as a man." She stated in a hate filled tone.

"Stop! Why would your Haha tell you that?" He demanded.

"Because I begged to know what was wrong with you. I was worried." She said.

Naraku was astonished and he looked away sick and ashamed. She stood up and walked around the desk. She went to her knees and laid her head in his lap.

"I was wrong. I am so sorry Chichi. I am so sorry I doubted you but I do love Byakuya and I will avenge his death. I am giving him a daughter." She said softly.

"Why do the Kamis see fit to do this?" He whispered.

"No idea." She said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I forgive you if you can forgive me too." Naraku said in a soft tone.

"Hai I do." Hibari whispered back.

He lifted her up and he hugged her tightly. A few tears fell down her face as he held her. He loved all his children but this daughter had always been special to him. He had begun to wonder when his own story began to resemble the mutt's.

* * *

Mas could not think as he sat in his room in the dark. His creation was still wreaking havoc and he felt the need to stop her. He felt a presence in his room and he took a sip of blood red wine.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a cold whisper.

"Wondering if you feel the need of me." Hibari said just as coldly.

"Yes." He snapped.

"You want me." She said walking slowly towards him.

"Yes I do but I also have to stop you." Mas growled.

Hibari had on a black lace shirt and a fairly sheer black silk skirt. She came around the front of him and took his glass. He stared up at her face and she threw his wine away. Hibari straddled his lap and the black silk rode up her thighs. She was a temptress he realized and she tilted his chin up.

"I went to my mother's lover, Sebastein. I asked him to tell me about the empusae. He instructed me some. He says I am an oddity. I have some empusae abilities and some Shouten ones. I also have my yoki from my other life. You made me a whole new creature." She said palming his arousal.

"Stop it." He groaned.

"I cannot stop. You see Sanra killed my beloved Byakuya. I died for him. I gave my life for his freedom and she killed him anyway. I cannot have that. I will not have that. She took me from Ryunosuke who by the way is much better person then anyone I know. He quit being a houshi for me. Now you see why I am so pissed?" She said licking along his jaw.

"So you become exactly what you hate; a harlot?" Mas hissed.

"Hai. I will become the predator and you will become my puppet. Is that not what you planned for me?" Hibari demanded.

"No. I had no plans for you. I only did as my father asked. I am loyal to my clan and nothing more." He said straining.

"Sanra is not here. I want you to tell me where she is." She said breathing in his ear.

"I do not know." He said shaking.

"You could find out." She growled.

"Yes, I could find out." Mas groaned.

"I will end the torture. I will let you come." She said licking the shell of his ear.

"I hate you for this." He shook.

She got off of him and he stood up. He slipped away and she waited on him to return. Sebastein had taught her how to use the power of suggestion through the blood. He had told her how powerful it could be and she was happy to find out that it indeed was. He walked back in shortly and stared at her.

"She is in Emba." Mas whispered as sweat poured from his brow.

Hibari walked up to him and she sank her fangs into his juncture. He fell against her and crushed her in his arms. She was drinking in his blood deeply and his face held such rapture that it was truly hedonistic. His eyes bled white and he gasped in air and she felt him tremble hard against her. She smirked against his throat and she phased out. Mas fell to his knees and he felt like such a slut.

Hibari and Naraku were in Emba and both were in top form. Naraku did not question how she got the information but the respect for this child had grown. They came upon the very small palace and slipped inside. Sanra was holding court and she was sitting in a main throne room as other Shouten went about their business. She had a glass of blood in her hand and she looked distant.

"I want her fucking head." Hibari said.

"One thing at a time." Naraku stated.

"Sure." She said smiling and she suddenly appeared in the room.

Sanra sat up when she saw the woman who had injured her last time and she looked sinister as hell. Hibari held out her hand as her naginata appeared. Sanra morphed her hand and glass limb met yoki blade.

"You should have made sure I was dead dead." Hibari stated as she ducked and parried.

"You are a nothing." Sanra growled.

"Really? Well you should think before you act whore. You killed my beloved. You hurt my father and by the Gods you killed me. Where is your brother now?" She taunted.

"I am sure trying to fuck that thing you call a mother." She shouted.

"Maybe but then he is not paying you court is he?" Hibari laughed.

"Shut up!" Sanra screamed.

Naraku took the moment to appear and he appeared as an amalgamation of many. Sanra whirled around and slashed into him and he made no noise. He used his youkai flesh to inch toward her and she exploded her ash shoki and he coughed badly. Hibari came up quickly and stabbed her in the side. The tr'Awnhi princess rolled into the blade and cut into Hibari's throat. Naraku wrapped a tentacle around Sanra's throat and Hibari removed her naginata from Sanra's body. She had let her Dakkasou miasma flow and Sanra shrieked the unholy way of the Shouten. Naraku's mass swallowed both Hibari and Sanra but he allowed his child to escape. Sanra was shrieking and the hanyou had to let her go. He appeared humanoid and he was holding his side.

"You did not think I could be killed so easily did you?" She laughed manically.

"No but I have no intention of allowing you to leave here alive either." Naraku said in a dark tone.

"You are a joke little man but I tell you what, next time we fuck I will make sure and imitate her again." Sanra laughed.

Hibari lost it and Sanra suddenly found herself with the blade of the naginata shoved deeply into her liver. She choked up blood and Naraku watched as his daughter dug the blade even deeper. Sanra gasped out and tried to laugh.

"Impossible." She whispered.

"You have done too much." Hibari stated in hatred.

Naraku bled onto the floor and Mas phased in just as he watched Hibari pull back the blade of her naginata. She broke the pole off and she swiped the blade across Sanra's throat with deadly accuracy and such viciousness that even Naraku winced. She held Sanra's hair as her body fell to the floor. Hibari stared over at her Shouten maker and he looked absolutely horrified at her actions.

"Make sure and tell daddy dearest he is next." She said scowling.

Hibari was covered in blood and she walked over to her father. She held out her hand and she held the head of his enemy in her hand. He shuddered at the scene but she phased them out. All the Shouten were in such shock at the sudden and horrific brutality shown by the corporeal and one of their own. Mas stumbled back and knew the battles were just stepped up. Things had gone from terrible to even worse.

Maec was in the past still and he watched over his sleeping lover. They had fought terribly and he had knocked her out. Something was off and he decided to take Asuna to Astana in this era. He phased them to Raganos and his son was shocked to see his sire. He made his son promise to not allow her away and his son swore it. He also put two other sons on her guard. He went to his Jing allies and he was in the modern era within hours. The chaos was unexpected and he was in shock when he found out the news. Sanra was quite dead and he was stunned when he found out who had done it. He stalked into Mas's room and his next eldest son looked haunted.

"Your turned killed my sister?" Maec snarled.

"Father I was too late." Mas stated looking up.

"You should have had some control over that whore! How could you have let Sanra be killed? How??" Maec asked in fury.

"Father, my turned is powerful. She is more powerful then any of us could have imagined. She rivals the succubus." He said in a reverent tone.

Maec's face held such wrath and he belted his son across his face. He stalked into Raganos's rooms and jerked his son up. He slashed his wrist and poured his blood down his throat. He choked awake a little while later and Raganos saw Maec's face in fury.

"Sanra is dead. You are still asleep and you are worthless!" Maec screamed.

"What?" His heir said confused.

"Your aunt and my sister is dead! You fool we are getting decimated from the inside out. Get your worthless ass up and start striking back. I want a death for Sanra's this very day." He said in a very cold tone.

"Who do you suggest Father?" Raganos stated shaking off the lethargy.

"I think I know." He said with a very nasty glare.

"Shall I send the troops or shall we swarm ourselves?" His son asked.

"Oh I will do this myself. This turned bitch is a powerful one so we will take from her." He said coldly.

"What else do you command?" Raganos asked with a bowed head.

"Strike back but do not harm Asuna's brood directly. Strike the children's children." He commanded.

"Kill?" Raganos asked hopefully.

"Yes." Maec stated without mercy.

The wraith king phased out and he was seething. He appeared in the apartment building that housed many of the children of Asuna. He focused on the murdering whore's aura and he found it quickly. Maec phased through the wall and he saw a white haired dragon youkai. He phased his hand fast into the chest of the dragon and he went down. He saw a small child who had jade hair and dark amber eyes. She was a young girl who exuded some Shouten in her and he stopped in his tracks. He found himself paralyzed and unable to kill her. He snarled in rage and he looked down at the dragon that was bleeding on the floor. Maec knelt near the reptile and lifted his head.

"You tell that bitch who killed Sanra that she had better face me. I will let the child live only because she bears Shouten blood and no other reason, do you hear me?" Maec snarled.

Ryunosuke nodded barely and the wraith ruler shoved his face into the carpet. He stared at the girl who looked terrified and imaged of Isha assaulted him. He could not kill another small child and it sickened him how soft he had become.

* * *

Raganos was in Sendai and he was moving quickly. He was happy to be making a decisive move and he enjoyed killing these worthless beings. If Augusta had already born his child then he would have gleefully killed her. He dared not show up at the Western Palace simply because the dog was too strong. He watched several of his younger siblings attack the spiders and he smirked with incredible malice. He joined in the melee as he worked on making as much havoc as possible. The head spider was there as he whirled and arced an awesome looking blade. He was also joined by a black haired beauty that had a similar weapon. Raganos decided to take on the female and she began a flurry of attacks on him and he met her move for move with his battle axe.

"Where is your whore sister?" Raganos demanded.

"Which one?" She demanded.

"I forgot. You have so many." He smirked.

"Like you." She smirked in return.

"Oh a smart ass spideress." He laughed.

Ayana watched in surprise as Hatham appeared behind his cousin and Raganos whirled around as not only Hatham and Neral met the axe with their swords. Raganos was in shock to be fighting his own family and Ayana came up behind him and she had pulled Amimono from her sheath and she shoved it deeply into Raganos's gut. Hatham was in shock as he watched his beloved shove her yoki blade further into his first cousin and through his middle. Raganos stared down at his belly and realized it was a fatal wound.

"You have disgraced the tr'Awnhi name." He whispered to Hatham and Neral.

"No cousin. It is you who have disgraced our house." Hatham said as he watched the younger wraith king fall to his knees.

Neral watched dispassionately as Ayana pulled her blade from Raganos and she stepped back.

"That is for your murder of Masami." She whispered.

Chikara ran into the castle and he was shocked to see his pregnant mate holding her fang and a nearly dead Shouten at her feet. Raganos was still alive but barely and Ayana realized that her jii-chan would want him. She leaned down and used her silk to seal the wound and she ported via her miasma to the Western Palace. Chikara yelled and so did Hatham. Neral moved faster and phased after her. Raganos was shaking from shock and he knew without a doubt that if the dog got a hold of him then he was dead for sure. Her venom infused blade was surely going to kill him soon but he grabbed her leg and infused it with his kemuri. Ayana screamed and she went down. His arm went around her throat and he held on tightly. Neral was there immediately and his leg was twisted in pain.

"Let her go cousin!" He yelled.

"Or what Neral? Die?" Raganos scoffed.

"Yes! Die." He said in anger.

Raganos wrapped his arm tighter and Ayana was gasping for breath. Sesshomaru heard the commotion and he saw his grandpup with the wraith ruler barely alive. He pulled Bakusaiga and Raganos did not think. He pulled Ayana's own weapon. Neral moved as did Sesshomaru. Raganos's hand was burning but he plunged the weapon at the awkward angle and the other Shouten gasped as blood erupted in his chest as well. Ayana screamed in agony as not only her wound was terrible but Neral's as well.

"I will have you healed if you augment my phasing. DO IT!" He snarled.

Ayana surged her yoki and Sesshomaru dared not make a move. Augusta ran in and she snarled ready to make a move but her mate forced her back. Raganos was barely able to phase them to Balkhash and Ayana was gasping for breath as her lung collapsed. She knew Hatham too would be down and she was trying to crawl.

"Call on the healer now!" Raganos muttered weakly.

He grabbed Ayana's hair and jerked her head back. He sank his fangs into her throat and she hissed and sputtered. He was desperately trying to save himself and Maec came upon the scene. Aidoann was there too and she immediately began to assist the reigning prince and Ayana was laid out. The eldest daughter of Lord Ishin was loosing too much blood and Raganos was as well.

"She is bound to the twins Father." He whispered.

"Let her go." Maec said without an emotion.

Aidoann was horrified but she was working fast to save Raganos.

Ayana was desperate to save herself and unborn as she tried to move. Maec stood up and neared her.

"Are you planning on going somewhere? Why should I allow you to live?" He snarled softly.

"Shouten." She said in deep gasps.

She pointed to her stomach and he realized that a grandchild of his younger brother was within her. He knelt next to her and stared at her hard.

"You will be spared but you will make the twins return. You will never leave and you will never betray us or you will die." He said holding her jaw in crushing grip.

Ayana nodded and he yelled for a healer. She was hauled up and they began to work on her. Within minutes she was able to breathe again and Aidoann had stabilized Raganos and she stared at Maec.

"These babes need to be delivered now my lord." She said softly.

"Really? Well good. Call on Mas and tell him to bring my nephews home now!" He snarled.

Aidoann sent a runner and she went near Ayana's head.

"I am Aidoann. Your babes have to come. Healer Nobu taught me corporeal physiology and you here in Hueco Mundo. Your wraith babe will be okay. I will have your spider smuggled away, okay/?" She said softly.

"Hai." She whispered weakly.

"My family and yours had a summit." She whispered.

Ayana stared at her and she smiled softly. Aidoann was murmuring very gently and she ordered for Ayana to be taken to a bed. She turned back to the eldest son of Maec and had him taken to his rooms. Maec was busy making his own plans.

Mas was shell shocked but he managed to bring Hatham and Neral home to Balkhash. His father was in such a terrible rage that he was still in a killing mood. Mas was near a lake near the palace and he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. He felt _her_ and he whirled around.

"You are courting death! You should not be here. My father has returned." Mas snapped.

"You came to Sendai and you took members of my family. Neral and Hatham are considered members of the Matsuda-Yamasaki household. How dare you!" Hibari said coming near him.

"You started up another series of battles you idiot. My father was in your home! My father would have killed your daughter." He said nearly screaming.

Hibari's face drained of color and she grabbed Mas by the shoulders.

"That was him?" She demanded.

"Yes! Sanra was his sister!" He said clenching his teeth.

"Sanra was his lover!!" Hibari growled.

"Okay yes! Sanra was a lover." Mas acknowledged.

"He harmed my mate. He harmed me and I will continue to strike back for every deed he does." Hibari growled.

"You are an idiot." He said ready to slap her.

Hibari was at his throat and she sank her fangs into his throat so deeply that it would leave a terrible scar. He grunted in pain as they went to their knees. She was marking him and he shuddered as she began to cause pleasure. He gripped her hips in a painful way and he made a noise. She lifted her mouth and neared her bloody lips to his ear.

"You will do the same now!" She commanded.

"NO!" He growled out.

"Do it or you are the one to die." Hibari threatened.

"My but you are a nasty, evil bitch!" Mas cried softly.

"I am." She said coldly.

"Why do this?" He demanded.

"Because. I feel your feelings and you do not want this. You do not want me harmed but you also do not want your family harmed. I am making you choose now. I will not do as my mother did and play around. Do it or die." She commanded.

"Evil!" He snarled.

"I am the daughter of the most vile creature in Japanese history. Do you think I care? Do it now." She snapped.

Mas snapped his own fangs around her juncture and he tasted her blood. He moaned as he drank it and she held the back of his head. She held the back of his head down harder so he would sink his fangs deeper. Hibari's eyes were bleeding white and she could barely make out another Shouten. Maec was in shock to see the little bitch having Mas drink from her.

"He is no longer yours!" She said in a nasty tone.

Mas gasped and fell back and Maec could plainly see his child had been put under the spell of an empusae. He came at Hibari and she sucker punched him the gut. His eyes bled white and he went to do his own low level magic but she grabbed Mas.

"Sorry asshole. I am just getting started. When my mother returns and she will. We are going to tear you up!" Hibari snarled.

Maec phased out and appeared behind her but she phased her own hand into his stomach. She smiled a sweet smile and he coughed up blood. She pulled her hand out corporeally and he was staggering right there. He could not believe he had fallen for her ploy and she had just injured his bowel with her Dakkasou like miasma.

"You really should have let me die." She said as she phased out with Mas.

Maec went down and he was gasping in pain. This daughter was an issue and he had just turned her into a more powerful enemy. He had turned her into a miniature Asuna.

Juria knew that Asuna needed to be in the present but things were also happening in the past. She was in deep angst but she decided to step in. She was in Shanghai and she found the inu princess quickly enough. Asuna saw her Tengu and she was surprised.

"You need to return. I will stay here as myself and I will find you in this era. I will find out what Maec has done. Hibari has started up another series of battles." She said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Asuna said shocked.

"I mean she has a present for you when you return." Juria said ushering Asuna, Tekeshi, and Hana towards a portal.

The three went through and Asuna walked into Sendai. Tekeshi was behind carrying Hana and the castle was swarming with kumo warriors. Ishin came up and he looked grave.

"Some of our Sahen allies have let me know that Ayana is in Balkhash." He said worried.

"Maec?" She demanded.

"Naraku is in our room recovering. Hibari is here too. She brought us a Shouten as a prisoner." Ishin stated.

"What is she doing?" Asuna asked shocked.

The mother went to see Naraku first and he smiled softly to see Tekeshi and his mate. He sat up and kissed her stomach and bowed his head.

"Hello Naraku." Tekeshi said smiling widely.

"Naku!" Hana cried.

"Hello sweet girl." The hanyou said.

"Naraku, what is going on?" She demanded.

"Hibari killed Sanra." He said proudly.

"She did what?" His mate said shocked.

"Hai. She gutted her and then took of her head." Naraku stated with a tiny smile.

Asuna stepped back and she yelled for her daughter. Hibari came out moments later and she hugged her mother tightly.

"What have you been doing?" She asked stunned.

"Taking back my life and avenging my mates. Oh and avenging you and Chichi. Is that wrong?" She asked.

"No. Did she suffer?" Asuna asked with wide eyes.

"Hai. She suffered and I also got Maec too." Hibari said with a gleam in her eye.

"Move Ryunosuke and Reia to Britain; my girl you have made them your very personal enemies." Her mother commanded.

"Hai mam." She said bowing.

"I am glad to see you as you are. I am glad to see you as you before I passed." Asuna said softly.

"No fucking Shouten is going to ever hurt us again. I took her head." Hibari offered.

Asuna nodded but she looked away.

"Have it burned. The Shouten bury their dead and it will be seen as a desecration to not have her body together." She said flatly.

Her daughter nodded and Asuna walked away. She felt almost giddy as she heard the news of Sanra's demise. She went back to Naraku who opened his mind so she could see the memory. A small smile passed her lips and she was very calm at the moment. Tekeshi was home and Hana could be with her brother. She had an expert from an era that was pivotal in her life and she could figure out how she was going to go about saving those in the past she needed to. Things finally started to look up.

Juria had found herself a hollow and got herself into Hueco Mundo. She was shaken up by going to the one place she did not want to go. She had to find her soul daughter and she could not allow Maec to corrupt her. It was obvious that Asuna would try and save the devilishly handsome Shouten ruler but in Juria's opinion that was all he was; a devil. She found her soul daughter in the one place she did not want her to be and she was in Astana. She pulled her zanpakuto and she walked amongst the Shouten who stared at the strange being. Raganos stepped out and he stared at her in surprise.

"What is a mortal shinigami doing in my palace?" He sneered.

"I am not a normal shinigami and you have someone who belongs to my house. Now if you wish to live then get the hell out of my way." She said narrowing her amber eyes.

Raganos stood in the way and she rolled her eyes.

"Houka Sukai!" She commanded of her blade.

The zanpakuto flared with an immense red aura that was reminiscent of her Tomoshibi origins. She fell into battle stance and she stared hatefully at the tr'Awnhi.

"He cannot have her! I will not allow it." Juria said in hatred.

"Who?" Raganos said intrigued.

"You tell Maec when he comes. You tell him that Sana said, HELL NO! He cannot have Isha. I will not allow it. He may have killed us each once but it will not happen again." She said in fury as her aura began to burn.

Raganos realized that whatever the hell she was this being was a demi-goddess. He grabbed his battle axe and she stared at him with eyes that looked like the embers of the sun themselves.

"Kaihou Sukai." Juria commanded of her zanpakuto and it became a blur.

She clashed against Raganos and her zanpakuto sliced straight through the battle axe as if it was butter. He yelled as his hands became burned from the intense heat. She ported out suddenly and she appeared near Asuna where she was lying asleep. Juria saw two Shouten and she whirled around in an arc and burned them brutally. Asuna woke up in surprise and stared at the being in shock.

"What in the Kamis name?" She whispered.

"You need come with me now." Juria whispered.

Juria allowed her reiastu to calm and she took Asuna's hand. She ported them out to the desert of Hueco Mundo. She saw her stomach and she felt sick to her stomach.

"What did he do?" She yelled at Asuna.

"What do you mean?" The inu princess demanded.

"This! What did he do? Damnit Asuna! Damnit!" She screamed at her.

"Who are you?" Asuna snarled.

"Your Tengu you stupid girl! How could you? You must abort it! You must!" She said shaking her.

"I will not!" She said stepping back.

"This is Maec's child. How could you?" Juria said in a frightening tone.

"I know you not and how dare you tell me to abort my pup. He is not my favorite person at the moment but I will not harm my own blood!" She said growling fiercely.

"Then you had better hope to the Kamis to hide this babe Asuna. This child will be more powerful then either of you. You stupid, stupid girl!" She snarled.

"How soon till I am to give birth?" She demanded.

"Soon. I must hide you. I must consult Yasu. This is all wrong!" Juria said freaking.

"I do not understand." Asuna growled.

"It was me he was supposedly in love with, not you!" She yelled.

"You were Sana." She said softly.

"Hai and you were Isha." She said in anger.

"Are you Tomoshibi?" The inu princess asked.

"Sort of. So are you, sort of. We must get out of here. Damn you!" Juria stated perplexed.

Juria again had to find a hollow and get them to the other plane. She took Asuna to her secret hideaway on the living plane and she intended to contact Kaimei. She ported to the Western Palace and she found her lover Yasu. He had been busy patching up soldiers that had been dealing with "Bai Gu Jing" and she was in her real guise. He was shocked to say the least and he followed her to his rooms.

"Asuna was missing. Why did you not find me?" She demanded.

"Because I was certain you could find her." He stated.

"Hanori! It is Maec. He has gotten her with child." Juria stated flatly.

"Cannot be! Maec is dead." Yasu stated.

"Damnit! I am me not from this era you idiot! I am me from a distant one and Maec broke the laws of nature. He is there and he is fighting us again. I must get to Kaimei. He must shelter Asuna for now and by the Gods do not let another Shouten near our girl!" She hissed in her long time love's face.

"Hai. I did not know." Yasu said sheepishly.

"Of course not. You choose to stay in this body. Damnit! Damnit!" She yelled as she ported out.

Juria went to her things and she had a gate produced to get into her now home plane. She had to get to the head of the Tomoshibi and she eventually made it to Seagaia. She walked into the large castle and she found Kaimei amongst his brothers and he saw Shihoin Juria and the reborn Tomoshibi princess that had been Sana Sahen.

"Hello Juria. What brings you here?" He asked with a golden brow raised.

"Asuna." She said softly.

"What is wrong??" He asked sitting up.

"Is Kazaki safe?" Juria asked.

"Hai. He is with Kaita." He stated.

"Come Kaimei. Come finally to claim your betrothed. Maec has tried to do so. She carries his child." Juria said flatly.

His face held wrath and he stepped forward.

"Kaita! Protect Kazaki. Juria, why has Maec been here. I thought this was not his era?" Kaimei said in surprise.

"You are in a death sleep in the future. You were almost killed again. Kazaki is there but Kaimei you are the ruler. You are stronger and by the Gods we need you. Asuna does not remember because this babe has not been born but I am telling you that Maec will start a war that will span generations if need be. He has an irrational obsession with her now and she has the foolish notion to save him." Juria said almost spitting.

Kaimei's face held disgust and he nodded. He produced the portal and they entered her hovel in the mortal realm. Asuna was sleeping and Yasu was there.

"So what are the plans?" Kaimei demanded.

"You will go into the other era. Screw Izanagi. When does he give a damn anyway?" Juria said in contempt.

"True." The Tomoshibi said.

"You go and you face Maec with the others. You face the son of a bitch down and help her in the future. We will hide the baby for now. I know her and she will eventually remember and come for her babe. Try to keep her from him for as long as possible. I want to keep this secret as long as possible. I want Maec to think his baby died." Juria stated.

"I understand. To think he touched her. She is Tomoshibi." Kaimei said sneering.

"He never held disgust for Tomoshibi like that Kaimei. He held disgust that your father had enough gumption to stand up to Astana. It was never about the evolution. It was about Maec being unable to control Zhang." Juria said in hatred.

Kaimei nodded and he stared at the mother of his two children. He sighed and he prepared himself to go into the distant era. He knew he would have hell to pay from the other elders.

Asuna was in Britain spending time with her Shouten family and it was good. Lei and Yhea were being cordial but she could see real comradeship beginning between them. She also saw Hanaj and he was not waking up. Maec had done something terrible to his own son and a tear fell down her face. Shan Lao was off somewhere and she knew he was up to something. She prayed that things were finally going to actually turn their way but they were also a mess. Lei came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her middle.

"You are okay. The babes feel strong." He said kissing her ear.

"Hai. They are okay. I am still in shock at what Hibari did." She said softly.

"She is deadly." He nodded.

"Hai. She was that way when she was younger. She is harder then she was though. Did she really force a mating on Mas tr'Awnhi?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. He is in our little rooms we use a prison at the moment but she did force it on him but he is her maker." Lei said resting his head on hers.

"She hates him though." She said closing her eyes.

"No, she does not. She cannot hate him. Iyo and Kenji do not hate Hanaj when he turned them. It just is." He shrugged.

"How odd." She sighed.

"Will you come to bed? We have missed you." Lei murmured whispering in her ear.

"We?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes. We. The two of us. As in me and Yhea. I want to take you slowly and he wants to take you as well then maybe we both will take you until you scream for mercy." He said licking her throat.

"Hai." Asuna said with a gulp.

Lei gave her his sexiest come hither look and pulled her along to his room. She followed and she knew she would beg him and Yhea for mercy.

Kaimei was in the other era and he had asked Teruyoshi for a few shinigami to assist him. The Captain Commander of Soul Society had been furious but had complied. He also used those connections to send a few discrete messages. Kizaki appeared shortly and his son shocked him. He had turned out quite handsome and he smiled at him.

"What do you want to do father?" He asked smiling.

"I need to help your Haha. Who amongst your siblings can help?" He asked.

"Well Hibari is Shouten but she hates them passionately. If you want to send a message to the tr'Awnhi, then she is our girl." Kazaki said with a sly smile.

"Please get your sister for me." Kaimei stated.

His son bowed and within an hour a beautiful turned Shouten appeared. She smiled at the beautiful Tomoshibi male before.

"I am Kaimei." He said simply.

"I know who you are sir. I am Matsuda Hibari. How may I serve you sir?" She asked with a twinkle in her mahogany eyes.

Kaimei instantly liked her and he sat down. Hibari followed suit and Kizaki did as well.

"Since you are still Shouten; I would like a message delivered to the tr'Awnhi king. Please tell him that a Tomoshibi wishes a meeting." He said inclining his head.

Hibari grinned and Kizaki neared his sister. He phased them to the mortal plane and she phased straight in Balkhash. She sensed Maec and she appeared quickly to him. He sat up in his bed and she smirked.

"A certain Tomoshibi says come be a man and face him." Hibari said grinning.

"You little bitch!" Maec snarled.

"Still hurt? Good." She said phasing out.

Maec stood up slowly and he had actually had a minor surgery to resect his bowel. He knew he should stay in bed but he was furious. He phased to the mortal plane outside of the city of Tokyo. There was a huge presence of another manner of wraith and Maec narrowed his dark eyes.

"Hello Maec. Long time no see." Kaimei said as his green eyes slowly bled darker green.

"Well well Hasegawa Kaimei. I did not kill you?" Maec taunted as his own eyes took on a silvery tint.

"No but I should let you know that Sana found Asuna in the past. I am Kaimei from then. I killed your babe myself." Kaimei stated in a terrible voice.

Anger of unknown proportions hit Maec and actual grief hit his gut. Hatred of this Tomoshibi made him see blood; light wraith blood.

"You will regret your actions Tomoshibi. I will take everything you value." Maec stated in a deadly calm voice.

"She was never yours. She was mine!" Kaimei snarled.

"How droll." He said suddenly snarling as well.

Maec came at Kaimei and the explosion of energies could be seen for miles over the Tokyo night sky.


	97. Chapter 99

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Major battles ahead! Naraku confronts both Asuna and Jouichi about the past as the battle between Maec and Kaimei takes place. Hibari further involves Mas in her plans and some history is revealed as to the origins of Arturo Plateado are revealed. Iyo and Nveid make plans to return to the present as Iyo runs into Ataru. Maec goes to Los Noches and makes a deal with another devil and deals payback to one Espada and threatens another. Two bitter foes face off with one dealing a nasty blow and enters the one place he should not go. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Falling Upon the Sword

Asuna slept between Yhea and Lei at the moment and the incredible act of passion had been soulful. She knew things would come to a head quickly but she was feeling off. She sat up and Yhea pulled her back down. He nuzzled his lips against her throat and she whined a little. Lei began kneading her hip and they had no intentions of her leaving. She met Yhea's eyes and they held something.

"I have not had the chance to tell you but when you reversed Maec's spell; it had some side effects." He said threading his hand through her hair.

"Truly? I know I have been able to port into Hueco Mundo." Asuna whispered.

"Yes but I have produced an energy weapon and I have unleashed a similar release as your Supaida Nami." He stated.

"Truly?" She asked astonished.

"Yes." He whispered back.

"Well!" She replied in surprise.

Yhea pulled her forward a little and claimed her mouth. She groaned softly as he kissed her passionately. Lei stirred and he saw the kiss. Lust stirred in his gut and he shifted behind her. She gasped harshly into Yhea's mouth. Lei was nipping hard on her neck and his hands had come to cup her breasts.

"I missed you wife." He said in her ear.

"Hai." She groaned.

"Since I have become even more risqué then I have ever been, I think you would like it if Naraku was here." Lei whispered passionately.

Yhea's eyes were simmering and he had come to embrace his strange new life. It meant giving up long held beliefs but then he had always been a rule breaker.

"Lei, I cannot handle too much more." She moaned out.

"Yes you can. Besides we like the halfling. He is funny." He smirked.

"Oh do you?" She tried to think clearly.

"Mmmm yes." Yhea grinned.

"Why do you say that?" Asuna asked as Yhea spread her open.

"Because he had told us how to make you weaker in the knees. With the kind of information; how could we not like him?" Lei asked smirking.

The elder brother leaned down and sank his fangs into her breast and she screamed out. What she truly did not expect was to see Naraku. She saw him suddenly over her and his face held such profound need.

"Naraku?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Hai koi. I am twisted remember?" He asked with an evil grin.

"Hai very twisted." She groaned as he leaned down.

"I love you my little inu. Remember that. Also remember that you need to come home to Sendai. Ishin needs to feel this too." Naraku stated in a passionate way.

"Hai." She groaned as Lei and Yhea did wicked things.

"I also have information and I want you to tell me the truth koi." He said slipping fingers through her nether lips.

"Hai anything." She whimpered.

"Gaku Jouichi. Why does he not come home?" The hanyou asked.

"Stays in Tibet." Asuna groaned.

"Mhmm I know that my darling. Watch as I get her to tell us the truth Shouten." Naraku grinned.

Lei and Yhea seemed intrigued and Asuna lifted her head and glared at Naraku.

"I am in part kumo. Just a little koi." He said as he pierced her nub with a tiny bit of his miasma.

She screamed and she began to sweat. His shoki was more powerful then most creatures and she was wracked with unimaginable pleasure.

"What do you wish to know?" She growled out.

"Why does Gaku Jouichi not come home?" He demanded again.

"Because he has no wish to interfere." Asuna yelped out honestly.

"See Lei and Yhea; she is telling the truth but it is only in part. She wants me to believe her when she only gives me a little information. I think koi that Jouichi has the same sort of passion that Ishin and I do. You are not Ayana anymore." He murmured as he brushed a nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

"You bastard!" She hissed.

"Hai we have established that but you love me anyway. You have me in you yet again koi. I used to think Ishin would have all of our children but you surprised me. She came to me and asked to have another girl; that would Hibari you see. She was actually planned, was she not koi?" He asked brushing his knuckles across her stripes.

"Hai!" She moaned arching her body.

"I remember making our fiery little Bari. I remember you seducing me. Your mutt father and I had a row over you in fact. You came to soothe my ego and I ended up begging you. You demanded, how was it again koi?" Naraku asked amused.

"I said fuck me." She snarled in need.

"Hai. You said fuck me. She can be so vulgar. It is quite entrancing really. The yoki was so immense that day. Now koi. Tell me what Jouichi is." He commanded as he maneuvered himself between her thighs.

Lei and Yhea had both sat back and watched the powerful hanyou work her. Lei was entranced beyond anything and Yhea was enthralled. Naraku licked and sucked at her nub and she moaned harshly.

"He has been mine a long time. He left because he could not handle his guilt. He felt he had wronged you two." Asuna rasped out.

"Good girl." He purred.

Naraku slid up her body and pushed inside of her. She gasped harshly and his lips were against her ear.

"We are as we are koi. We are stronger as a family are we not?" He asked as he moved sharply.

"Hai!" She yelped again as her claws tore his flesh.

"Jouichi is powerful like Ayana the Great. He needs to unite with his family to strengthen us. That is what I am doing koi. These Shouten are now apart of the clan and they strengthen us. We will only defeat our enemies as the great family that we have created." He said in a fierce whisper.

Their bodies became fevered and he rasped out as he brought about their mutual bliss. He was kissing her passionately as he pulled back. He finally lay beside her and his hand played along her stomach.

"Lei and Yhea need you too." He grinned.

"Kamis." She said staring at the ceiling.

"I think we can manage for the moment my darling." Lei said staring down at her.

"Yes." Yhea chuckled.

Naraku intended to find Gaku Jouichi because he knew things were going to turn bloody. The former lord of the Untied Kumo Kingdom was a mighty warrior. He needed all his allies.

Naraku was in Tibet and he stared around at the countryside. He had become accustomed to technology and fine things. There were still purists in the kingdom and he snorted at them. He found a small mansion built into a side of a mountain and it was just what a modern kumo would like. He went to the dwelling and he heard the shrieking laughter of a little onna. He stepped around into a small yard and he saw Jouichi with a beautiful girl. The little onna had black hair and black eyes of a kumo but she had the crescent moon of the West and the stripes of her mother. Jouichi looked up and he saw Naraku. He said nothing and Sakina stared at the hanyou. Naraku knelt so as not to shock the small kumo girl and she gripped her sire's legs.

"Hello little one. I am Naraku." He said gently.

"I know." She said chewing on a claw.

"What are you doing here?" Jouichi demanded.

"I came to see why you have not been to Sendai. Does Ishin know he has a sister?" Naraku demanded.

"It is not his business to know." The former lord said crossly.

"Oh I think he would want to know." The hanyou stated curling his lip.

"Sakina, please port to your nanny my dear." Jouichi commanded.

"Hai Chichi." Sakina said worried.

She ported without her shoki and Jouichi crossed his arms. He was not prepared to defend his actions and he just bristled.

"How long have you been involved with her?" Naraku demanded.

"It was never her intention to do anything. I asked her for this." He stated.

"Why?" His former son stated.

"Because I failed Hisashi and Ishin. I have always wanted to be a father and I ruined it with my sons. I have a second chance and she allowed it." Jouichi stated in a growl.

"You lie." Naraku growled.

"I do not have to explain. I am not involved with her now and as you can see Sakina is nearing five years old. She is mine!" He said gripping his fists.

"I would not take your daughter Lord Jouichi but you are a member of our house and you rot away here? You ask my mate to give you a child and you cannot talk to me?" The hanyou said with narrowed eyes.

"How would it have looked? Ishin is her brother. You have her other brother's soul within him. How do I explain it to her Naraku?" He demanded.

"Like we explain it to all of our children! The truth!" He snapped.

"I am not you." Jouichi said trying to walk past him.

"No you are not. You are a fucking coward. You have always been a fucking coward. You mated that whore and divested yourself of your responsibility to your sons and your people. I died trying to defend those people father! That scaly cocked bastard that fucked my whore of a mother in turn raped a good onna on my doorstep!" Naraku said shaking as if he was still Hisashi.

"You are no longer fully him so do not speak as if you are. Asuna is no longer Sorami or Ayana." The elder kumo stated in a snarl.

"Why was I not good enough Jouichi? I was your first born and you basically abandoned me. You tolerated me and when Ishin was born; you never showed me that kind of tenderness. I was never privy to that kind of emotion." He said in a low voice.

"You were wanted badly. I needed an heir and I wanted you. You looked so much like her." Jouichi said choking.

"So because Hisashi favored that whore; you abandoned him? Now Sakina favors Asuna and so she is worthy?" He said bitterly.

"Sakina is a babe and she is mine. She is my everything now." He said growling in fury.

"She is a member of the kumo house Jouichi. The blood of Ayana the Great runs in her veins and by the Kamis she should be amongst her siblings. Maybe for once in your life you could quit being the coward and face your family like a man instead of spineless worm!" Naraku said stepping back and his eyes were burning crimson.

"Leave and never return." He yelled.

"Actually." His former son said porting via his miasma.

He appeared in the mansion and he startled a kumo nanny. She bowed face down before Naraku and he held his hand out to Sakina.

"Chichi say stay here." She said meeting his eyes.

"Little one you have brothers and sisters that would like to know you. I am only taking you home to Sendai." He said softly.

"This home. Haha fight so Sakina stay safe." She said playing with her dolls.

"You are so beautiful. Ishin would want to know you." He said patting her head.

"Ishin busy too." Sakina murmured.

"Not too busy to know you." He said making her look at him.

"Chichi say stay here." She said blinking at him.

"Do you love Haha?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I see Haha almost everyday. Do you think you should see Haha everyday?" Naraku asked.

Her black eyes filled with tears and she nodded. He took her hand just as Jouichi entered the nursery.

"Release her hanyou!" Jouichi said in anger.

"No. Your behavior keeps her from her family and her mother. I cannot allow it. I am still lord of the federation and you do not control me." He said picking up Sakina and porting away with her.

Jouichi did not wait and he ported via his miasma to Sendai. Naraku was nowhere to be seen and he was frantic.

* * *

Naraku walked into his brother's office at Sendai and Ishin had been on the phone. His jaw dropped when he saw the beautiful little angel in his brother's arms and she blinked at him.

"What the hell?" Ishin asked stunned.

"Hai. Sakina this is Ishin. Please go say hello." He said setting her down.

Sakina was shy and she buried her face in Naraku's legs. Ishin stood up slowly and he moved to kneel near her. He fingered her ebony hair and there was no mistaking her for Asuna's daughter.

"This is Gaku Jouichi's daughter." Naraku stated firmly.

Ishin looked up at Naraku and his jaw dropped. Sakina peeked at him and he held out his arms.

"Hello little one. I am Ishin." He said softly.

"I know." She murmured.

"You know?" He smiled at her.

"Hai. You are Yamasaki Ishin. Lord of the Tsuchigumo Federation. Chichi has me study." She said playing with his ebony hair.

Ishin was amazed with how well she was spoken and he had been trying to coordinate to get his own Ayana back. He looked up to see his father in the door and Sakina struggled in Ishin's arms. He let her down and she ran to her father. Jouichi knelt down and hugged her tightly as he stared at both Ishin and Naraku.

"Do not ever take her from again." Jouichi said with reddened eyes.

"The truth is out Jouichi. You tell her all about us but we do not know her. Is that because you are ashamed?" Naraku asked.

"Not in front of her!" He growled.

"Hai brother. Let her go play or allow him to take her home." Ishin sighed.

"Let her see her siblings." Naraku said flatly.

Jouichi spoke softly to Sakina and he led her to the castle nursery. He came back and he was ready to fight. Ishin was calm and he sat down as he began to send email messages to several subordinates in the Federation.

"Speak." Jouichi demanded.

"What do you want me to say? She is beautiful. How could she not be?" He said as he fairly well ignored his sire.

"You have no opinion?" He asked shocked.

"No. Not really. I gave up thinking you could be a father a long time ago. Perhaps you can be a friend instead. Hisashi was more a father to me anyway and I have spent nearly four centuries raising my family and doing my business. I learned long ago in order to have my inu then I do not control her. Enough said." Ishin shrugged.

Jouichi was in shock and he stared at his youngest son. Naraku stared at him morosely and he knew he had much to answer for. He just did not want to.

"I will not keep apologizing for my stupidity in my youth. I was wrong and I have admitted that. I did you both no service and I have tried to stay out of your lives." He said sighing.

"Did you ever think that perhaps; just perhaps, we wanted you in our lives? It is just a thought really." Naraku smarted off.

Ishin sighed and stared at his volatile older "brother".

"It does not make it easier if you are stand offish brother. Maybe get some tea." Ishin suggested.

"How about sake and swift kick up his ass?" Naraku asked.

"You have a few sore points Naraku and this is one. Go take a walk." His younger brother muttered.

Naraku glared at Jouichi and he left the office. Ishin stared at Jouichi and he sighed heavily.

"So you have feelings for her too?" He demanded.

"Hai." He said looking away.

"Have you not heard of Lord Tekeshi? Good Kamis Father. You act as a prude." Ishin stated rolling his eyes.

"Pardon me?" Jouichi asked stunned.

"Was your mother not Ayana the Elder or not? Did she or did she not do the same as my own lovely onna?" He asked almost smirking.

"Hai she did but I am not her." He stated narrowing his eyes.

"That is not what my Ayana has said. She has told me some stories that Chikara told her. Seems you had quite the heyday so to speak. I actually felt like I got to know you some." Ishin said watching him.

"Ishin!" Jouichi said actually blushing.

"You are kumo and so was Ayana but her soul is that of Asuna. It makes me think you have something in you too. Look Naraku will cool off. When you hide things from him; well, he gets pissed. I have learned to be VERY pragmatic and I have managed to be unbelievably happy for a long damn time." The son shrugged.

Jouichi sat unable to say anything and he was actually in awe of his son. Ishin stood up and poured some sake for both of them.

"I am in need of my wraith allies to retrieve my sons in law and my Ayana." He said watching the sky.

The son of Ishin and the namesake of Gaku Jouichi ran in. His eyes flicked over at his grandsire and he bowed.

"Chichi there is a supe battle in Tokyo." Jouichi the younger said quickly.

"What kind?" Ishin asked surprised.

"Shouten and I think Tomoshibi sir. Hibari called." He said.

Ishin stood up and Jouichi did as well. They followed the younger man out and they were astonished at the sheer yoki erupting.

Asuna knew that Naraku would go to Jouichi and she intended to see what he was up to. She was not prepared to get a call and find out there was a battle outside of Tokyo proper. She ported in and she was shocked to see Maec and Kaimei fighting. It was horrific what they were doing and Kaimei was fighting with a yoki sword; it burned brightly as if an ember from a star and Maec had his own katana. Maec's face held such hatred that it was terrifying and he was slashing with ease at Kaimei. The Tomoshibi was blocking with finesse and it was obvious what a mighty warrior he was. Thankfully the two male wraiths had chosen a large open ground where ningen were not really around but this amount of energy would be difficult to explain. Asuna felt like snarling and hitting them both for putting the youkai in danger because of Japan's dense modern population.

Maec could feel her near but he was intent upon killing Kaimei. His intentions with her past self had been simple; he had wanted a child and he had intended to see his child born safely. This creature had taken from him and he would not tolerate it. He stepped back and he allowed his form to change and Kaimei cursed under his breath. The bastard was pulling no punches and the Tomoshibi would have to also change form. Asuna's hand came to her mouth as her Tomoshibi lover became something of intense light and with no real form at all. The two creatures came at each other and the resulting explosion of yoki went outward and she was slammed against a tree. She gasped in pain as she watched them dissolve and reappear as if they were gas like beings. She knew there were other members of her family around and she came upon an idea. She ported near Ishin and he jumped. He noticed blood from a small wound in her chest and he made a noise.

"Tell Hibari to take you and Bihua into Balkhash. Retrieve Ayana and the twins. See if Soren and the children can be retrieved as well. Let us use Maec's distraction to get them now." She whispered quickly.

"Good idea inu. Stay out of this battle." Ishin commanded.

"Jouichi, will you help your son?" Asuna asked.

"Hai I can." He nodded and bowed.

"Okay. See you all soon." She said.

They ported out via their shoki and she kneeled as she watched Maec corporealize again and so did Kaimei. Maec's face had a huge gash that started at his temple and ran down the left side of his face and it was bleeding freely. Every time Maec tried to phase his hand into Kaimei the Tomoshibi would phase himself. He used his hands and he would actually burn Maec with pure raw light. The light wraith had earned their name aptly. Asuna was awe as Maec suffered in the battle. She saw him suddenly let a voiding shoki appear and she screamed, no. She rushed the Shouten ruler and held out both her hands. She let out a huge nami that slammed Maec backwards into rock sculpture. Kaimei jerked her backwards and stared at her.

"Are you insane?" He asked in anger.

"That is a deadly attack." Asuna said quickly.

"How do you know?" Kaimei demanded.

"Because it is one of mine." She replied.

"Do you think he stole it from you?" Her Tomoshibi asked.

"I do not know." She asked stumped.

Maec got up and he was snarling in anger. He stared at her with his eyes having turned silver and she realized they turned that color when his mood was especially deadly.

"Get away from him Isha." He said in a nasty voice.

"Go away Maec!" She yelled.

"NO!" He said suddenly behind her.

Maec had phased his hand into her back and Kaimei yelled. She stiffened and she could feel his fingers curl around her spine.

"I told you I would kill you. You fucking worthless being! You are unworthy of this woman." Maec stated in horrendous snarl.

"Let her go Maec!" Kaimei demanded.

"I told you that I will kill you if I cannot have you." He said in a crazed tone.

Asuna let Konkisaiga appear and she shoved it backwards into Maec's thigh. Tears flooded her face as she whispered "gomen nasai". She let loose a nami through her fang and Maec shrieked as he let her go. He refused to phase and he suddenly released a flurry of ash shoki. It hit Kaimei squarely and he went down. Blood was running down Asuna and Maec as well.

"You stupid, leave!" She yelled at him.

"Not until he is dead!" Maec stated shoving her hard and stalking towards Kaimei.

Kaimei was still down and Maec morphed both of his hands into nasty looking spear like appendages. Kaimei suddenly moved and he shoved his radiant blade through Maec's sternum. Maec coughed up blood in copious amounts but the Shouten king impaled Kaimei through the belly and into the ground and he spoke the ancient tongue that no one knew. Kaimei yelled in horrendous pain and Asuna ran to both wraiths. Kaimei was impaled to the ground and Maec staggered back as the katana of brilliant energy faded. He stared at her with pain filled eyes as they faded from silver to brown and then slowly to white. He stumbled backwards and he refused to die. He refused to be "killed" again by Hasegawa Kaimei.

"Isha." He whispered hoarsely.

Asuna stood there unable to move as she was torn emotionally for what reason she could not fathom.

"Isha, I am sorry. I am sorry I harmed you." Maec rasped as he slowly fell to his knees and then all fours.

"You would do it again." Asuna said as tears fell down her face.

"No. I would have stopped myself. I will not die today. Kaimei might." He said lifting his head and staring in hatred at the Tomoshibi.

"Did you kill Zhang?" She asked in fury.

"Damn right I did. I killed Jing Zhang and I would do that again. Fucking Tomoshibi traitors. My people. All the wraiths are mine. You are mine." He said staring at her but unable to see her.

She made a wounded noise and she neared him. Kaimei was alive but unconscious. She grabbed Maec's bloodied head and jerked it back by his dark hair. She shoved her wrist into his mouth and he groaned as he sank his fangs in. He had to fall to his side and she went to her knees as she fed him and he took in a huge amount of her blood. He finally released her wrist and he stared up at her face that was clouded in hate and more.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because it is my duty to kill you." She snarled.

"Still hell bent on my demise." Maec retorted.

"I will not stop." Asuna replied.

"Neither will I. I will kill that stupid fuck for what he has done. I will kill him for taking what belonged to me." He stated and then slowly phased out.

Asuna got up and went over to Kaimei, who was ashen and she cut her wrist and pressed it to his mouth as she had for Maec. Kaimei woke up slowly and his green eyes were pale green. They stared at her and he looked pissed off. He fed from her and she felt weak as hell. He released her wrist and he had to physically pull the solidified shoki from his abdomen and he yelled out as she helped to pull the spikes out.

"This magic…it is almost like the mythic alchemy." She whispered.

"Hai Asuna that is exactly what it is! Some beings are better at it then others. Some Shouten are marvelous at it." He groaned in pain.

"You do not know it?" She asked.

"Why would I care to learn the dark arts?" Kaimei hissed.

"Why are you angry?" Asuna growled.

"Because he is not dead. You told him you were sorry? You idiot! You do have feelings for him!" he said furiously.

"No, I do not! I hate him as much as you." She said growling.

"Do not lie to me Asuna. You idiot. Juria told me you plan on saving him? From who? Me?" He asked shoving her.

"DO NOT raise a hand to me you arrogant gas bag!" She screamed.

"You are rich lover. You stupid bitch; he will destroy you." Kaimei said suddenly phasing away.

She was left to stand there and tears of anger, frustration, confusion, and rage fell from her eyes. She had told Maec she was sorry. She had realized he had probably stolen some of her own yoki and she had saved him from bleeding out.

Asuna was thinking deeply on what Yhea had said before and she was sitting in Southern Mongolia. She stared at a wall and Naraku came in. She looked up and he looked at her.

"I love him. I have always loved him. I was a coward and did not tell you." She said in truth.

"I would have understood that." Naraku stated in anger.

"I am sorry." Asuna said in shame.

"If anyone understands what this reincarnation business does to your soul or in my case; souls, it is me koi. Do not lie to me! I thought we were working past these asinine issues." He growled.

"I love him and I love you. My kumo family is everything to me." She said meeting his eyes.

"Certain males of each species is important to you for certain reasons. I expect to always be your chief mate. ALWAYS. Never will that be replaced but you expect the same from this hanyou. Like your wraith Lei has said; speak the truth." He said near her ear.

She nodded and he kissed her lips. He turned on his heel and left. She stood up and went in search of Yhea. She found him trying to summon his yoki katana and he was frustrated.

"It takes meditation Yhea." She said.

"Well I did when I faced Maec." Yhea groused.

"You needed it." Asuna shrugged.

"Well damn. What good is it then?" He snapped.

"What did it look like?" She asked intrigued.

"Honestly? It looked like a black version of yours." Yhea smiled.

Asuna smiled back and she watched him sit and he picked up a glass of wine.

"You told me some time back that Maec had favorites and other children outside of his sanctioned marriages. How many and who were they?" Asuna inquired.

"Not entirely sure. It is rumored he took an Arrancar for a lover." He said sipping his wine.

"Truly?" She asked stunned.

"Yes but most Shouten see Arrancar as scum and have nothing to do with them. Maec has unusual tastes it is said." He shrugged.

"He truly may have had an Arrancar lover? Do you think Sanra would have killed her?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. Sanra was a crazy bitch." Yhea shuddered.

"Maec preferred females but he did have male companions from time to time." She stated in thought.

"I think Maec was mostly into females Asuna. He used my father to punish and humiliate. It was not about attraction; it was about control. I am sure Sanra was there to egg him on." He said disgusted.

"Who else Yhea? Please give me something to go on." She begged.

"I do not know! Soren might now. They have not returned yet. You said Maec was injured badly. I imagine he will have to go into a death sleep." He said looking at her.

She nodded and she was so deep in thought that she did not notice him stand. He knelt near her and lifted her chin.

"Your mind is in turmoil and it is no good for our child. Please come rest." Yhea asked as he rubbed her belly.

"Hai." She nodded.

Yhea pulled her up and he led her to Lei's bedroom. He had found himself spending more and more time in here and he laid her on the bed. He lay beside her and he only spooned her form so she would sleep. Her eyes were still open and she was still haunted by the look on both Maec and Kaimei's faces.

Hibari was back with Ayana and their little Sahen spy had done wonders. Her elder sister was home in Korea as well as Hatham and Neral. Soren had been retrieved but he had been injured. Jao was attending him at the moment and Hibari had killed five Shouten soldiers to get to Renshu Jing and Soren children. She was injured at the moment but she did not care. She was not bound to Mas and only mated through a mark. She stormed into his room that held him prisoner and he stared at her in hatred and anger.

"Killed more of your kind?" Mas asked in a nasty tone.

"Oh hai I did and it was good. Oh hai Kamis it was awesome." Hibari moaned in sarcasm.

"You are a nasty whore!" He yelled.

"Oh I am just getting started Mas. You have been spared because you did give me this second chance as you put it." She smirked.

He stormed up to her and slapped her. He slapped her several times and she just had a small little smile on her overly beautiful face. He went to hit her again and she caught his mouth in a devastating kiss. He could not help himself and Mas groaned as he invaded her mouth. He slammed her against the wall and devoured her. He began to rip at her shirt and she stopped him. She shoved him off and he snarled in anger.

"I am not done with your family and I am going to rip them apart slowly. I am going to dismember some and behead a few more. I want to know about the alliance with the wyvern and the succubus Danika." She purred.

"I hate you!" Mas said smashing his fists beside her head.

"Nifty little powers I have over you is it not? Go ahead and rage lover but you like what I can do and you and I both know it." Hibari smiled widely.

"You do not show this hateful, wicked side to your shinigami or dragon do you?" He demanded.

"Why would I? They are perfect men. Good and honorable men. You are a fucking Shouten whose only purpose is to give me information. I am going to have the ultimate revenge of the tr'Awnhi you know." She said with such vindictiveness.

"You sit here with your holier then thou shit! You are Shouten now too whore! You are exactly what you hate." Mas stated with pure venom lacing his tone.

"I am a new creature. I have no clue what I am but I know I am not fully Shouten. I am better then you." She laughed merrily.

"You are no different then Sanra." He snarled.

Hibari wrapped long, tapered fingers around his throat and dug her claws into the tender flesh. He gurgled and her power over him through the blood tie was staggering. She stared at him with tremendous anger and pure lust. Mas hated himself to the point that if he could; he would have killed himself to be free. She knew her actions were akin to devilish but she did not care. She did not care because of the many misdeeds done to her and her entire family. Mas leaned his head forward a little and he snapped his fangs. Hibari met his black eyes with her mahogany ones and she slowly began to kiss him again. She released his throat and he hissed a little as she made it too warm and too gentle. His body hummed in desire and his mind shut down his protests at only the want became apart of him. She ripped open his tunic shirt and she ran her hands lightly over his chest and barely touched his male nipples. He whined and sought entrance to her mouth that she parted to accept his seeking and probing tongue. He knew she made him want this and forced his mind to shut down. He phased her cumbersome clothes away as his hands cupped and stroked her firm breasts. His cock began to harden at the thought of wrapping his lips around a tip and suckling it till she thrashed under him. He wanted to make her weak with need and mewl in hunger the same way she did to him. Hibari shoved him off and he landed badly. He stared at her and he knew he looked positively indecent. He was starved with the need to possess and the debauchery in which this thing was; it was horrid. Her face held such superiority and fury that it was just disgusting. Her face held malice and he hated her for it. He also wanted more. Mas jumped her on her and he slammed her hard on the ground as his mouth found a pink bud. He hungrily and with utter madness suckled her like she was air. Hibari groaned in blissful agony as he took as much as he could. She had forced the blood bond on him and it was making him mad. If he had it to do over again; he would have let her die. She shoved him off of her and he snarled in hatred.

"I think you have had enough for one day." She sneered.

"You think I will continue to let you taunt me?" Mas demanded.

"I think you love it." Hibari growled.

"Well I do not! I hate you! I hate this crazed feeling you invoke and by the Gods you are no better then those you profess to revile!" He said with a curled lip.

"Well Mas you made me." She said grabbing her clothes.

He got some gumption and he suddenly grabbed her. He held her hips tightly and kneaded them. She was stiff and his gaze was filled with such lust and need. Mas were able to bend her over and he eased himself into her. Hibari was shocked and choked as he slowly dragged his member against her walls.

"Gods." He whispered in relief.

"You just needed to fuck?" She asked in a cold voice.

"Shut up." Mas demanded.

He grabbed her hair and jerked her head back as he slowly pistoned his hips back and forth. He was easing the ache in his body that this bitch created. Hibari slammed herself hard against him and he groaned. She continued to drive herself against him and he continued to move in her. He needed her and she knew it. Her voice was raw but she yelped out as he had harsh climax. He fell over her back and he sank his fangs into her neck. Mas was drinking deeply and she was making soft noises. He finally pulled back and she crawled forward.

"Feel better?" She scoffed.

"Yes." Mas said in supreme bitterness.

Hibari turned and she walked up to him. He tried to avoid her gaze but she caught his lips. Mas slipped his tongue into her mouth immediately as he was desperate to feel more then this crap. Hibari was surprised by the intensity of his seeking and he picked her up. They were both still both naked as he eased her onto him again. She groaned into the lip lock and he was squeezing her bottom in his hands. He made it to the bed at the far wall and he moved within her slowly. Hibari turned her head and she was gasping as he shifted his hips to create deep penetration and little friction. Mas was breathing hard against her cheek and throat as he did what he wanted.

"What are you doing?" She whimpered.

"Making love the Shouten way." He ground out.

"No." Hibari whined.

"Yes!" Mas snarled.

Mas maneuvered her a little and her legs were folded and hooked in his elbows. It left her open and exposed as he only pushed in harder to reach her cervix. She groaned and whimpered loudly as he worked himself so slowly but it showed on his face how much he reveled in it.

"Why do you torture us?" She snapped.

"It is not torture. It is supposed to be about mutual ecstasy." Mas said in a passionate way.

Hibari made loud cries as he worked himself in her just so. Mas had always kept a longtime lover and he missed her. He felt her first waves beginning to build and he dragged her to their ether forms. The explosion happened within his soul and he mentally cried out and Hibari was gasping in his mind too. He could not keep her in her natural form long and she jerked back corporeal and he was yelling as her body felt like it was having convulsions. Her hands were gripping his uppers arms tightly and her claws had dug in. Blood slowly oozed down from the small wounds as she screamed out. Mas shook against her and his grunts and obscene noises were many. Finally they both stopped and they just breathed deeply. Mas hated her for certain but he was also certain he was absolutely addicted to her like a damn drug. Hibari stared at him and he stared at her. Their lips slammed against the other and it was round three or four. He had lost count and he just wished he did not have such self loathing.

Maec felt tremors of pain shoot through his body but he made himself move. He was furious and actually in such a saddened rage that he wanted to rip the Tomoshibi limb from limb. He was pretty sure they would have rescued their family and he just did not care. He stumbled forward and he intended to leave this era. He intended to return to his own era and start causing such miserable pain for these corporeal bastards that they would regret having crossed him. Blood dripped down his face and he realized that he was crying. He was in shock at himself and he wiped away the bloody tears as he admonished himself. Things had gone awry and he was in a mindless fury. He phased back into the living world and he knew that Sana was around in the guise of a Tengu. He wanted to kill her and he knew where to go. Maec phased to the area of the desert known as Los Noches and he would question the shinigami known as Aizen. He had let Raganos deal with the human death god but he now intended to get answers. He was surrounded by Arrancar and his face held contempt. He was still injured but he truly could defeat them. There was only one that he gave a damn about and he had not seen him in so long. He shook his head at the memories and he lifted his head.

"I am Maec tr'Awnhi and I will see this putrid Aizen fellow." He said as he let his raw power be felt.

Hollows understood power and he observed a blue haired Arrancar watch him warily. He also watched several others move. An elegant looking shinigami came forward and he appraised Maec with polite interest.

"I am Sosuke Aizen." He said with a pleasant smile.

"You are the trespasser upon my territory. Well Soul Reaper it seems you have information and I will allow you to continue your little 'kingdom'." Maec retorted.

"I have heard of you Shouten. Please come and sit." Aizen said with a small smile.

Maec held himself stiffly and he stared over at the green eyed Arrancar and realized he was a Vasto Lordes. He also realized this was the father of Nveid's adopted son.

"You have a Vasto Lordes here." He said with narrowed eyes.

"I suspected that but thank you for confirming it. Please tell me what it is you have in mind." He said leaning back and he called for tea.

"I demand you tell me what you know of a Tengu named Juria." Maec said with eyes straining silver.

"Her name is Shihoin Juria. She is an oddity in that she is not ningen but formerly a youkai. I do not have direct knowledge of what manner of youkai but she was born into the Shihoin clan in Soul Society but she had demi-kami status." He replied and picked up a tea cup when it was brought.

"She was Tomoshibi wraith called Sana Sahen and I killed her. Now she attempts to thwart me from her station. I will make her suffer!" The wraith king stated with hatred.

"Indeed? How very fascinating. What does this have to do with me?" Aizen asked pleasantly.

"You have ways of getting into this Soul Society I am sure and I do not. I want a way in." He said coldly.

"I have ways hai." He said nodding.

"She will suffer for taking what belonged to me!" Maec snarled.

Maec realized that he had seen the blue haired Arrancar before and he whipped his head around to the stare at Grimmjow. Aizen watched Maec with interest and the Shouten king stood.

"You and I it seems have a reckoning hollow." He said in a deadly voice.

"Really fucker? Go ahead." The Sixth Espada said in a nasty tone.

"Grimmjow! What does this Shouten refer?" Aizen asked pleasantly.

Grimmjow was brought to his knees and he gasped as his eyes widened. The reiastu was incredible and Maec realized that this Soul Reaper was no ordinary being.

"He and I battled once before when he interfered between me and my intended." Maec stated in a nasty tone.

"You refer to Lady Asuna. Hai they have a child together." Aizen said matter of factly.

"Really?" The Shouten said with anger dripping from his words.

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow snarled.

Maec suddenly kicked the Sixth Espada and he went skidding across the floor.

"Not so bad ass now are you little boy?" He thundered.

Grimmjow was snarling like a wild neko and Aizen was curious. The other Espada did nothing and Maec knelt near the prone form of the Sixth Espada. Maec let his kemuri flow and Grimmjow snarled out as he was burned terribly. Maec was in no mood to be merciful and sank his fangs into the beast's neck. The blue haired Arrancar was growing weak and Aizen was still crushing him under reiastu. Finally Maec pulled back and he released his hiebie in huge amounts. He walked away from Grimmjow and stared at Aizen.

"My you are a nasty bastard. I think we can reach an accord." He said smirking.

"Hai." He said inclining his head.

Ulquiorra said nothing and he waited until the Shouten and Aizen left the main audience room. He casually walked over to the Sixth Espada who was bad off. He knelt near him and stared at him dispassionately.

"You need attention." He stated without.

"No fucking duh." Grimmjow growled.

"I will take you to Yamasaki General now." He said producing a garganta.

"Yeah and you gonna fuck your boyfriend while you're there?" The Sixth said trying to make an obscene joke.

Ulquiorra said nothing and he had to touch the foul mouth neko Espada. He took him to his mates' family and he intended to find Arturo Plateado. The other Vasto Lordes could shed some light on the Shouten. Ulquiorra had no time for the blood sucking ether beings.

The Fourth Espada was deep in the desert and he was one of the few who knew where Arturo Plateado chose to dwell. He was hell bent he put it to make the shinigami suffer. He had been unable to retrieve his daughter from Matsuda Hibari and it was a tragedy in Ulquiorra's mind. He found the jade haired Arrancar standing over the body of a shinigami and he saw Ulquiorra.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"There is a Shouten at Los Noches and Aizen-sama has seen fit to assist him." The green eyed Espada explained.

"Why should I give a damn?" Arturo asked arrogantly.

"Because in this case it is dangerous to us Vasto Lordes and you are half Shouten." He said bluntly.

"Which Shouten has your hakama in a twist Ulquiorra?" He asked almost amused.

"His name is Maec tr'Awnhi." The Fourth Espada said dispassionately.

Arturo's eyes narrowed and he stalked over to the slighter male. His face held something akin to fury and he glared at him.

"What name did you say?" He asked.

"Maec tr'Awnhi. I observed him in my previous incarnation. He offended Ataru." He said without tone.

"You have issues then if Maec tr'Awnhi is in Los Noches. If I deign to bother with this Espada then I want help in retrieving my child." He growled.

"Done." Ulquiorra said unblinking

Ulquiorra left and Arturo was shaking at the name in he had not heard in a very long time. He had winced and he had contemplated taking revenge upon Sanra tr'Awnhi for what she had done to Hibari but as usual the little strumpet had worked fast. He had heard the Shouten princess was quite dead. He knew where Hibari was but he could not get to his daughter she had named Reia. Anger and betrayal at her actions still went through him and he phased to Los Noches. He decided to observe and he could feel the immense presence of the being he despised almost as much as he did shinigami. What he did not expect was to be found immediately by the Shouten ruler. Maec stared at the jade haired Arrancar and his eyes perused his form.

"Why are you here?" Maec demanded.

"I should ask the same of you Shouten." Arturo scoffed.

"Pardon? Shouten?" The wraith king asked in a glare.

"What should I call you, you filthy sorry bastard?" He asked with his thick accent.

"I did not kill your mother Arrancar." He said in old anger.

"No of course not. You allowed that bitch you called a sister to do it for you. You allowed that cunt to destroy a decent soul. Because she was hollow did not make her filthy!" Arturo said as his powerful reiastu flared.

"How dare you speak to me as such!" Maec snarled.

"I will do as I dare. Watch your back. Someone I know killed Sanra tr'Awnhi and I applaud it." He chuckled.

Maec lost his temper and he belted Arturo across the face. When he pulled his hand back; the Vasto Lordes was gone. The wraith king was shook up as this was one being that he could not dismiss. This was another one of his regrets. He sighed heavily and he phased back into the white palace that was known as Los Noches.

Arturo appeared at the in between in Southern Mongolia and he normally avoided Shouten settlements but he was angry. He sent a message to the Jings that he demanded to see Hibari. She appeared forthwith and he had to suppress his ardor. She was so fucking beautiful that it tore his gut. He suppressed his vicious anger and he watched her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

He saw her stomach and he was surprised to see it swell. He could feel shinigami and a normal youkai within her. Hatred welled up in him and he calmed himself.

"Maec tr'Awnhi has been making peace with Sosuke Aizen in Los Noches. I thought I should tell you. I was quite impressed when you killed his bitch sister." He said coolly.

"Why would you give a fig if I killed Sanra?" Hibari demanded.

"It does not matter onna. I thought to tell you. It is unacceptable to have the wraith king work with the shinigami filth!" He said spitting at the ground.

"Well you really do not like the Shouten considering you are half." She said surprised.

"I am Arrancar. I kill Shouten." He said with a curled lip.

"So why were you impressed I killed Sanra? She would have tried to kill my Reia." Hibari said crossing her arms.

"Sanra tr'Awnhi killed my mother." He said under his breath.

"Pardon?" she asked stunned.

"Hai. She killed my mother in a jealous fit. No one could touch her precious Maec and live. She had to deal with his queens but if he tried to escape her insanity; well it was no good." Arturo said almost bitterly.

"Arturo? Are you the son of Maec?" She said shocked.

"Shocked? Well I assure you he knows all about me and he knows how much I hate him." He said clenching his teeth.

"He saw Reia and he did not kill her." Hibari said shaking.

Arturo whipped around and his hands were on her throat.

"He was near my child? You take her from me and you allow him within a foot of her?" He raged.

"I had just killed Sanra." She growled.

Arturo had not touched her other then to defend himself and he stared at her gossamer gown of white gauze. His hand touched her arm and he stared at her face.

"Why did you betray me?" He growled out.

"I was not ready. You demanded more from me then what I could not do." She said looking away.

"I loved you. I love my child and you ran as if I were evil. How dare you." Arturo stated with a malicious look.

"I did not want to be mated and I sure as hell did not want to be tied to this wretched place. I am stuck now but you know what? I am okay now because I get to kick Shouten ass." She said in anger.

"Good for you. You are as wretched as they. I hope you rot bitch." He said trying to slap her.

She caught his hand in a powerful grip and he had been correct. Hibari had been powerful; she had been a pacifist when he first met her but this onna was something different. She was amazing and deadly as he stared at her in anger.

"I wanted to love you." He hissed.

"I was not a possession Arrancar. I was my own person and I had a right to make up my own mind. You demanded that I follow your dictates." Hibari said in a low growl.

"Because you carried my child! I had a right to demand something of you." Arturo yelled.

"You harmed me when we first met and then you claimed me as if I was a possession." She yelled back.

"Someday I will explain to my child why I did not have a hand in her life and I will make you suffer!" He said slapping her harshly.

She slapped him in return and his powerful aura flared. His bitter anger and his inability to best this female was making him insane. He went to slap her again and she caught his pale hand. He could feel her tremendous energies and his yellow-amber eyes flicked over his face. He jerked her to within an inch of his lips and he could feel her immense heat against his cooler skin.

"You make me hate you." He said curling his lip.

Hibari did the unthinkable and she took his bottom lip and began to nibble it. She sucked on it and worried it until he pulled her flush. She loosened his wretched mask fragment and it slipped from her fingers as the old emotion and old passion coursed through them. She wrenched herself away and stared at him as he watched her. His chest felt constricted as he took her in.

"I killed your mother's killer. I killed your aunt." She said in realization.

"Hai." Arturo murmured.

Hibari felt as if she was falling into something but the knowledge that this being was the son of Maec stunned her. She stared at him and he just stared back at her.

"You still continue to deny what has occurred between us. You give some filthy shinigami a child but you deny me mine. You are a cruel bitch!" He said with his unusual accent.

Hibari got in his face and she pressed her nose to his. His eyes seemed cold as she was challenging him with her very presence. He had been attracted to her before but now it was maddening to him. Arturo grasped her shoulders harshly and she was suddenly very aware of every small movement and breath. She remembered when he had asked her to become his mate and she had thwarted him.

"Shut your whining up Arturo." Hibari said completely pulling away.

He stared at her in fury and he phased away. He could not take her and his rage would destroy him.

Iyo was watching the young Nveid sleep and she was smirking down at his lithe and sinuous skin. This Nveid had been rather young and very new to many things. Iyo was in heaven at being able to show him what he had in fact showed her. She was biting her lower lip and it was so good to be here with him. She decided he needed to be up and she carefully moved down his body. She used her tongue to tease the tip of his cock and he came awake instantly.

"Gods." He whispered in a passionate tone.

"Really?" She asked smirking.

"I must have known it deep in my soul when I saw you as your corporeal self." Nveid said shifting on the silk blankets.

"You think?" Iyo asked softly as she began to swipe the slit.

He arched harshly and his wife was wicked in delicious ways. His silvery-blue eyes were changing already and she had convinced him to come back. She had convinced him to take a crash course in their shared memories. She swallowed him and she loved to "worship his body" as she put it. Nveid was fisting her silver hair and she quickly brought him to climax and he jerked her up to his mouth. Their tongues clashed and he could taste his own release. Finally she fell back and he was staring at the ceiling and his breath was evening out.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Soul Society." She replied.

"Truly?" Nveid asked shocked.

"Hai. You cannot phase in but it does not mean you will burst into flames for being here silly. Kamis you are sexy." Iyo smirked.

"Thank you." He said blushing.

She smiled widely and she climbed into his lap. He gathered her to him and it felt good to feel her skin against his. His hands cupped her breasts and he stared at her face.

"When do we return? I see our sons in your memory and I wish to see them." He murmured.

"Soon. I am enjoying being with you." Iyo admitted.

"Do I see that we miscarried?" Nveid asked as he adjusted her.

He talked about them as "we" and tears glistened her eyes. She shut her eyes and Nveid's hands roamed her back.

"Hai we did. We decided to try later but things happened." She murmured.

"Then now Iyo. Let us give our sons a brother or sister. I should like to have a big family. I come from a big family and I do adore many of my siblings." He murmured as he leaned her forward so he could suckle a breast.

She leaned her head back and she could feel such intense joy. Speech left them as it became hard and so full of their passion and love. Nveid fell back exhausted and this reborn Tomoshibi left him speechless and utterly filled with joy. He had no other explanation. He was hungry and wanted real food.

"Shall we hunt?" She asked running a hand up his leg.

"Yes." He nodded.

"No mortals." Iyo said with a serious look.

"What? No mortals?" He pouted.

"Nope. We can feed from animals and so we shall. I used to be a vegan when I was a kumo and I sort of am again." She chuckled.

"Gods you punish yourself." Nveid said shaking his head.

"You married me." She laughed.

He sighed and he felt like it was the most trying thing to give up. She phased them to the living plane and they were in Japan. She cocked her head to the side and she was surprised to see funnel webs.

"Wow! Those are funnel webs of a kumo youkai. Be careful. Those are the trip lines." She pointed out.

"I can barely see them." He murmured.

"Hai that is the point." She laughed softly.

They made their way along and the forest was full of kumo webs. Iyo was surprised and she was curious of the era. She actually tripped a line and Nveid yelled. She was grabbed by a black funnel web and she actually managed to keep its massive fangs from sinking into her. Nveid was fixing to do something and she yelled at him not to.

-Please do not harm me or him. My name is Iyo. - She pathed.

The funnel web made a high pitched noise and it suddenly dragged her into its funnel. Nveid yelled and the funnel web changed form. She gasped when she saw who it was and the lithe, youthful face of General Ataru of the Tsuchigumo Kingdom stared at her.

"What are you?" He demanded in a very dull tone.

"I am a Tomoshibi." She replied in utter shock.

His eyes were dark but there was sheen to them. He cocked his head to the side and he had been leery of different species since the bastard had shown up and upset his queen. Iyo heard his thoughts and she leaned forward.

"What bastard? Who do you mean?" She asked softly.

"He said his name was Maec. His presence was insufferable. Our jorogumo Asa herself sent me to tell my queen that he was evil." Ataru said in a monotonous tone.

"Maec was here?" Iyo asked shocked.

"You know of this being?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"He is a Shouten and I am Tomoshibi. We are both wraiths but the Shouten try to wipe out the Tomoshibi. We are known as the light wraiths. I am so glad to have met you General Ataru." She said bowing her head.

"I did not tell you my name." He stated.

"Oh." Iyo said sheepishly.

"You have kumo eyes." Ataru stated flatly.

"I must go. My husband is outside." She said trying to phase out.

His hand grasped her wrist in an iron grip and she yelped. He was so strong and she felt conflicting energies from him.

"You are not full kumo!" She said in shock.

Ataru watched her face and he was surprised she could feel it.

"Who are you? Why do you have kumo features and how do you know I am not full kumo?" He asked in a dim tone.

"I was born a kumo but I was changed after my corporeal life ended. Please let me go!" She said getting agitated.

He watched her with deep curiosity and he released her hand. She was one of the few people who knew his secret. She went to climb his web and she climbed it like a kumo onna. He grabbed her hips and she stiffened.

"My mother is kumo. I do not know my sire as he raped her." Ataru stated.

"By a kumori?" Iyo asked stunned.

"Hai." He stated.

"Yet you are kumo dominant?" She asked.

"I have some things of those wretched beasts. I have two forms." He admitted.

Iyo was stunned and shocked as he told her this and she could hear Nveid shouting.

"How do you keep him from getting in?" She asked in a fierce whisper.

"Easily. I will see you again Iyo." He said releasing her.

Iyo was shaken and she climbed down slowly. She really looked at him and he had very soft markings on his face. His skin was not white but a normal, healthy color but he did have the same tear like marks. She realized they were his youkai heritage. She could not help it and she kissed him quickly. Ataru did not show surprise but accepted the kiss and opened his mouth. He deepened it quickly and she was shocked again. She jerked back and stared at him and he only blinked his strange eyes at her.

"I have to go." She said shaking.

"Return later alone so that I may know more of these wraiths." He stated.

"Hai." She nodded.

He let her go and there was something about this female. Her taste was exquisite and he intended to find out all she knew about these beings. He did not like this Maec and he would be damned if Lady Ayana ever faced the beast again.

Iyo let Nveid return so that he could get what he needed to return to the other era. She returned to the living plane to speak with Ataru. She found him in the palace at Matsuyame and she had only heard of this famed dwelling. He was clad only in a hakama with his short haori open to reveal his very lean chest and flat belly. Iyo blushed but she stepped in from the shadows and the silk curtains blew softly in the oppressive heat. Ataru looked over at her and his eyes were so dark green they looked black. They appeared pupil less like most kumo and she gulped. His body appeared of a very young man; almost like a teenager in a ningen. She knew his looks were deceiving and this being was deadly.

"I have returned." Iyo said in a soft whisper.

"So you have." He said in a muted tone.

He went to a side board and poured a healthy amount of sake and presented her with it. Iyo accepted and his fingers softly went over the top of her hand. She shivered and he watched her closely. She realized what an incredible observer he was and he was feeling her vibrations.

"You still feel kumo." He replied.

"Maybe a little. Reborn wraiths it seems do not entirely loose their previous life. We just seem to gain all of the wraith abilities and the need to consume blood." She replied.

"Like kumori." Ataru stated dimly.

"Why not tell?" Iyo asked in a shaky tone.

"Kumori are filthy beasts." He said with actual feeling.

"What makes you say that?" She asked gently.

"Because they are!" He growled.

"Sorry." She said backing up.

"You are not responsible for my creation Iyo. Your creation interests me. You speak with education which leads me to believe you are of nobility and you have funnel eyes." He stated.

Her breathing grew a little faster and she went to phase away. He grabbed her wrist and he held her steady. Ataru held her jaw and she was staring into eyes she had come to know so well.

"Tell me of these Shouten." He demanded in a lack luster way.

"Some are quite nasty beasts. They can be deadly and they have amazing abilities. Their version of porting is called phasing. They actually manipulate their bodies and manage to rearrange the matter of their bodies wherever they wish within their abilities." She explained.

"What is within their abilities?" Ataru inquired.

"This plane. It is referred to as the living plane but really it should be known as the corporeal plane. There is Hueco Mundo and then there is the other known as Soul Society." Iyo shrugged.

"I have heard references to both of those places but not by those names. I am assuming that it is like an afterlife?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Hai sort of. This Maec fellow is a really nasty brute and he knows all sorts of things. He is actually my father in law but I do not deal with him." She shuddered.

"You said married. How odd." He murmured as he continued to run fingers up her arm.

His touch was practiced and he wrapped his hands around her shoulders. Ataru jerked her forward and she gasped. He scented along her neck and he used a claw to split open the bodice of the gown she wore. He could smell a sweet smell and it made him see red. He tongued her sternum and she groaned softly.

"You still release kumo smells." He said in a hoarse tone.

"Hai." She said shaking.

"You are funnel." He said jerking her to him.

"Hai but…" Iyo said trying to get him to calm his beast.

"You are not an aggressive female. What is your color?" Ataru asked as he lifted her up.

His hands busied themselves with squeezing her bottom and kneading the flesh. His eyes had a strange mix of dark green and red.

"I was silver." She said breathing harder.

"Alluring. You must have looked like a spirit. Lady Ayana would like to meet you. I want to take you." He said flatly.

Iyo was shocked beyond reckoning and Ataru lost his head it seemed. He moved and she landed on her back on the bed. She was staring up at him in a profound lust and he ripped the gown from her.

"Ataru stop! I cannot do this. I love Nveid." She whined.

"You were a kumo. You should be with your kind." He growled.

"I am no longer kumo." Iyo said and she felt something she had not felt in a long time.

Her eyes widened and her mouth went slack. Ataru had pierced her clit with his claw and Iyo had not been with a kumo male in a very long time indeed. Her back arched off the bed and she began to whimper out loudly.

"Kamis you are so lovely." He whispered as she withered on his bed.

"So long. Forgot. Oh Kamis! I need…please…too much!" Iyo screamed out.

"You forget to breathe onna. Breathe in deeply." He commanded.

She sucked in her breath and pleasure wound its way from her center out and she was shaking. Ataru leaned down and slipped his tongue into her mouth and she was lost. The explosion rocked her and he moaned softly. She screamed into the kiss as he pressed into her slippery core. He released her mouth and placed soft kisses to her cheek to her ear.

"So alluring. So soft. How can you be so soft?" He asked in her ear.

"Do not know. Oh Kamis." She said loosing her mind.

"Iyo. Look at me onna." He said in his deceptive voice.

She managed to look at him and his face was contorted in passion. He was a powerful male and it showed at the moment. He lifted one leg to rest against his shoulder and it allowed him deeper. She groaned and whimpered as he brought about multiple releases. Ataru was lost in this curious and luscious creature. He staved off his own ending several times and he touched every inch of skin and managed to have a completely kumo coupling. Iyo was passed out and he was staring at his ceiling. The sex had been fantastic but she was still a mystery. He stood up and dressed and he went to find his queen. He found Ayana in her study and she was tending state business. He bowed low before her and she looked over at her distant cousin.

"Hai Ataru? What is on your mind general?" She asked as she continued to read.

"I have made the acquaintance of a being in opposition to the one that showed his face here." He said with respect.

That caught her attention and she stared at him. She watched him carefully and he waited for permission to speak.

"Please." She nodded.

"There is an onna in my bed that I met. She is called a Tomoshibi but she was born a kumo. She will not tell me how she became this creature though." He explained.

"A kumo who became one of these beings?" She asked shocked.

"Hai." He said with a bowed head.

Ayana stood and she nodded to him. Ataru stood his full height and he led her to his chambers. His futon was surrounded by silk and Ayana stepped in. She saw a beautiful onna with wavy silver hair and she only wore a light blanket. Ayana looked over at Ataru and smirked.

"She carries young Ataru." She said.

"She was already so my lady." He said in a dry tone.

"I see." Ayana said and she parted the silk curtains.

She sat down on the futon and Iyo instantly came awake. Her black eyes met the brown ones of someone she knew so well but was a stranger to her. Ayana was struck that she should know this woman and she instantly felt protective. Iyo was shaking and she stared over at Ataru.

"I am Ayana." She said softly.

"I know." Iyo said in a quivering voice.

"Ataru tells me that you were a kumo." She said brushing silver hair out of her face.

"Hai I was my lady." She said looking down.

"Please look at me my dear." The jorogumo stated.

"Hai mam." She said meeting the golden brown eyes.

"What is your name my dear?" She asked.

"Iyo." She mumbled.

"Lovely name. Who is your mother?" Ayana asked.

"I cannot say my lady and I should not be here." She said shaking.

"It is that again. You know about these Shouten?" She asked fingering Iyo's hair.

"Hai." She said staring at Ataru.

"Maec said he was my enemy. Is this true?" Ayana asked.

"In a sense, hai mam." Iyo mumbled.

"Please stay a few days and enlighten me on these creatures. You will be an honored guest. I imagine you were such a beautiful kumo." She said standing.

"Thank you." Her future daughter said blushing.

Ayana stood and she walked slowly out. She looked at Ataru as she passed and she slipped away. Ataru looked at the onna he had coupled with and Iyo immediately went looking for something to wear. He observed dispassionately and she felt dirty.

"Why would you alert her to my presence?" She asked in anger.

"She is my ruler and I owe her my fealty." He shrugged.

"Well la-te-da!" Iyo snapped.

Ataru was instantly in front of her and his speed was frightening; even for a youkai. His fingers gently held her jaw and her temper flaring made him aroused.

"I am unsure why I found you so tempting. I control my appetites well but I do not wish to at the moment. Your scent is quite evocative and your breasts are sumptuous and when I tasted between your thighs it was as honeyed nectar." He stated blandly.

Iyo stood there and her mouth dropped open. Ulquiorra was quite well educated but this little speech made her turn all shades of red and he used a claw to trace her lip. She stared at him and his eyes were simmering in passion.

"You think my family's clan name. How do you know it?" Ataru asked as leaned forward and licked her lower lip.

Iyo lost thought and she was lost in his actions and he pulled back.

"I do not know. I should go." She said timidly.

"I can hear some thoughts quite well. Hai I have unusual tastes. I am not a typical male funnel." He stated as he caused her to drop the blanket.

"Because of the kumori?" She asked dumbly.

"Perhaps. Hai I like the taste of blood." He whispered against her mouth.

She gasped when he slipped his finger into her deeply. He was seeking and massaging to find her sweet spot and her former lover was an experienced person. He found it and she had to hold onto him as he curled his finger to massage it. Ataru watched her dissolve into mindlessness and it was a sight.

"Very beautiful. I wish for your climax. I wish to taste you again." He said flatly.

Iyo was gripping his shoulders so tightly that they would bruise. Iyo fell over the edge and Ataru felt a gush of her release and it pleased him. He guided her back gently and he opened her thighs widely. He lazily sucked and lapped at her climax and Iyo was going insane. She was gasping harshly as she saw stars and he finally made it back to her lips. She hungrily pulled him down to her lips and he allowed her to ravish his mouth. He did not even object when she bit into his tongue. It made him mad with desire more and Ataru lined himself with her. He shoved himself into her hard and she snarled passionately. Whatever this was; it was so good. The physical feeling she invoked made him wish to loose himself and he distantly could feel something and he was trying to reach for it. Iyo gasped and she began to mumble no over and over. He clutched her thigh and dipped deeply into her soul. It was kumo and it was so familiar. Iyo felt a drag on her senses and he was again giving her his venom. He was reaching on her bond with Nveid and she was trying to sequester but in vain. The venom was powerful and she began screaming as a tremendous orgasm ripped through her mind, body, and soul. She knew without a doubt that Nveid would have been crippled wherever he was and he would be feeling this unimaginable pleasure as well. Ataru was shaking in his own massive release and he jerked himself back. She could see his eyes entirely red and he was growling. Iyo was trembling and she did see Nveid. He looked not angry but totally confused. Ataru had him pinned against a wall instantly and Iyo shouted out.

"What the?" Nveid asked trying to make sense of his predicament.

"We are not finished." Ataru said in a beastly tone.

"What?" He said struggling.

"Stop! He does not understand! He is not kumo!" Iyo said jumping up and grabbing Ataru.

"We feel him through you. Why do we feel him?" Ataru asked in a quieter tone.

"This is my Shouten husband. We are bound. It is a very deep thing. Deeper then a telepathic mating." She said trying to drag him off Nveid.

He stared at Nveid and found this being not unpleasant to stare at.

"We felt you. Did you enjoy what we did?" He demanded.

"Y-yes." Nveid whispered.

"We want you to feel it again." Ataru said in a husky way.

"Iyo?" Her husband asked.

"He is in his beast Nveid. You have my memories." She said trying to get him to remember.

"Tsutomu?" He asked distantly.

"Hai." She nodded biting her lip.

"His soul knows to." Nveid groaned as the kumo general got brazen.

"Ataru! What are you doing?" Iyo asked shocked.

"We wish to feel it again." He said suddenly licking along Nveid's neck.

She watched in surprise as Ataru slowly sank his fangs into the young Shouten prince's neck. Nveid'e eyes widened and he was shaking as he watched Iyo. It made him shake that another male did this. He was no stranger to duality but it had not happened to him. He saw his wife and she was just as shocked as he was. Ataru reached back and grabbed her and pulled her to him so she was flush to his back.

"Gods Iyo." He moaned.

Ataru lifted his lips from his neck and Nveid realized that this man had just drunk his blood.

"You are shy." Ataru said in a heavy voice.

"Not used to this." Nveid said shaking.

"You are like that Maec creature." He said running a claw along his throat.

"He is my father." He said gulping.

"Ataru! Stop this!" Iyo said confused.

"I sense no darkness yet. She is light and it shines for you." He said in a soft whisper in Nveid's ear.

The younger Shouten prince shook at his seductive voice. He knew this being became an Arrancar and he could not believe it. He did not touch him except with his mouth on his throat and it made him unbearably hard. Iyo was trying to pull him off and he finally allowed himself to be pulled away.

"There is something deep here creature. I know not what it is but we are tied and I assume through her. You are in need. Take your wife." Ataru stated with sultry undertones.

Nveid stared at Iyo and she at him. Ataru stepped back and Iyo was suddenly under Nveid as he began attacking her mouth. He kissed her hard and phased his clothes away. Ataru watched the act of passion and he was entranced. He actually crawled over to the wraith couple and Nveid lifted his head. The kumo general began to kiss softly along Iyo's temple and cheek. It was so incredibly erotic what they were doing and Nveid was actually scared. This male was powerful and he was also very experienced. Iyo could feel Nveid's trepidation and she gently wrapped her hand around his member and he melted. His wife knew exactly how to touch him to make him a quivering mass. The kumo male seemed rapt as Iyo brought him pleasure.

"Manipulate the piercings." She murmured to Ataru.

He got a lustful look and suddenly Nveid was on his back. Ataru was fingering one nipple piercing and Iyo saw the look of panic cross his face. She decided to go with this and she licked his inner thigh. His face was pensive and his wife ran her tongue along his member. Nveid hissed in pleasure and Ataru tugged on the gold. The two different sensations made him cry out and he was gripped in mind altering pleasure. Iyo took him in one long suck. Nveid shook wildly and his eyes were white. Ataru heard her path and he gave Nveid his wrist. He was desperate for blood and he sank his fangs into the proffered skin. It was explosive and everything became a blur. Iyo had never done anything like this and neither had Nveid. They ended up in the bed and Nveid was passed out. Iyo was not far behind and Ataru was watching her as she drowsily watched him.

"You shield your mind from me." He stated in a soft tone.

"There is much I should not say." Iyo mumbled.

"His father is trash." Ataru said blinking.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You give me pleasure." He said lying across from her.

"Hai." She whispered.

She passed out and he contemplated what it would take to keep these two in his sphere. He enjoyed them immensely and they were both so young and innocent. It seemed so silly really but they were good and kind. He was a dominant male and he had a tendency to commandeer and protect what he deemed his. He laced his fingers in hers and his other hand was across Nveid's stomach.

Maec was sitting with Aizen Sosuke and his two subordinates Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen. He found them irritating and beneath him but he stayed silent. He was bothered by the Arrancar with green eyes and he found this bastard to be a bit too familiar. The Fourth Espada was silent but the nasty bugger radiated raw power. Aizen noticed Maec watching Ulquiorra and he motioned for his favorite Espada to come forward. Ulquiorra bowed and straightened.

"Hai Aizen-sama?" He inquired.

"He seems interested in you particularly." Aizen stated with a half smile.

Ulquiorra said nothing and turned to Maec. It hit Maec where he had seen this being before and he leaned forward.

"You knew Ayana." He said coldly.

"Who?" He said in a lifeless tone.

"Lady Ayana of the Spider Kingdom." Maec stated holding out his hand.

"I am not aware." He said putting his hands in his pocket.

Aizen watched closely and he could sense something not right. Ulquiorra was almost too casual and Maec was really angry.

"Do not fucking lie to me. Vasto Lordes always remember their lives. It is what sets them apart from their fellow Arrancar." The wraith king said coldly.

Gin stared at Aizen as if to say, this is interesting.

"You are trash." Ulquiorra stated without any emotion.

"So you do remember." Maec stated with a sneer.

"Hai. I remember putting my katana to your throat. I should have liked to have slit it but alas my lady bid me no. Nveid was sweeter though." Ulquiorra said in a rare long speech.

Maec stopped when Nveid was mentioned and Aizen settled in his chair and waited for the fireworks to begin. Gin had his infamous wolfish grin and the wraith king looked ready to split someone open.

"Nveid is dead. He perished in the attack on Astana." Maec said in a cold whisper.

"Ataru knew Nveid. Knew him well enough to call him friend and love." Ulquiorra said with equal cold.

"So you are a bisexual little nut hmm? Well I would not have pegged you for that. You touched my son?" He said letting the voiding shoki appear.

Ulquiorra knew this attack very well and he very casually took one hand out of his pocket.

"Ulquiorra!" Aizen called.

"Hai Aizen-sama?" The Fourth Espada said calmly.

"Go see to the other Espada." He said.

Ulquiorra bowed and walked very casually out of the room. Aizen stared at the very pissed off Maec and he raised a brow.

"You do not like your children mingling?" He inquired.

"With him? Hell no! That beast is a monster and has motives beyond serving you Soul Reaper. He is here for his own ends and not for you. You kid yourself otherwise." Maec scoffed.

"Very interesting indeed. I can get you into Soul Society tomorrow. It will take some stealth as they tend to keep an eye on me. Lady Asuna has turned a blind eye to me since she really does not like you." He laughed.

"She does not like my son Raganos. She and I are something different. It is not your business. All I want is to make Sana suffer." He said growling.

"She is not an ordinary being Shouten. She is said to have incurred the wrath of Izanagi himself. She has a mighty zanpakuto. Poor Gin here got the hell burned out of him the last time." He smiled.

"I am quite aware of what the bitch can do. You worry how to get me in and I will worry about her." Maec said in a sinister way.

Aizen just nodded and Maec quit the room. He needed real blood and he would a kill corporeal and watch the life drain from them. He phased into the living plane and he felt her. He felt her powerfully and he turned to see her. Her eyes were red and she looked down right feral.

"Oh goody. Another battle?" He asked.

"What did you do?" Asuna asked in angry snarl.

"No idea. I am just here to eat and I really did not want to see you." Maec stated in annoyance.

She appeared in front of him and her hand wrapped around his throat. He rolled his eyes at her and he could see her hand shake just a tad. Maec knew something was off and he looked at her curiously.

"What did you do? I know you did something and I know I should remember but I do not! I am missing something. I am dying and you did something to me!" She screamed in his face.

"Oh please. Grow the fuck up you stupid, whiney bitch. We have fucked in the midst of our wonderfully hateful words and near kills of each other. I told you I am hungry and I frankly do not want to see you right now!" He said in a hateful tone.

"You stole from me! What did you steal from me?" She screamed in his face rather hysterically.

"I did not steal from you. Talk to Kaimei." He said shoving her backwards.

He found the sight of her pathetic and emotional too disturbing and she was suddenly on him and she was hitting him with her fists. She had a deep sense of loss and it was emotionally crippling her to the point of recklessness. She smashed her fist into his face and he threw her off. She had begun to sob and he stared at her. She was feeling the loss of their child without having the memory. Maec crawled over to her and he grabbed her to him. He held her tightly to him and she was falling to pieces.

"You did this. You did this to me." She said sobbing.

"No. I did not. I did not do it this time." He muttered.

"Why do I feel this?" Asuna asked in agony.

"I do not know." Maec lied.

Asuna wanted to curl up and fight but it the gut wrenching pain was unbearable. Maec tipped her head back and softly kissed her mouth once. He suddenly let her go and he stood up.

"I realize we will fight again and soon. See you around." He said in a bitter way.

"Why?? Why can you not stop? She is dead! That whore is dead! You did not need her." She asked as tears flooded her face.

"You are not that judge. She was still my sister and I was still her master. It was my call to say when she died and no one else's!" He said with malicious snarl.

"Fuck you! You make me sick! You did love her and you stole something from me!" She shrieked.

"Oh yes darling. I am the devil and you are a saint." He said phasing away.

Asuna felt horrendous grief and she felt her heart breaking. She was sobbing in agony and it would not stop. She hit the grass with her fist and she kept hitting until she actually broke her hand and she could focus on something besides the pain in her heart.

Maec was back in Hueco Mundo and he was not used to dealing with these types of emotions. It rocked him to have seen his lost son Arturo. It was upsetting to hear about Nveid and it further upset him to see his obsession so distraught. It frightened him that he might actually grow a conscious and that thought disgusted him worse then anything. He saw a garganta that would lead into the one place he had never been. He walked through with the nasty looking bastard named Gin. It brought them to a really bright place that was sunshine and rather beautiful. Gin used shunpo and he was quick to follow the shinigami. Maec's eyes had already bled to silver and he was anxious to see her. Aizen was certain that she would be staying here for now and it was making him sick and giddy. He opened his awareness widely and a wicked smile came to his lips. It was so strong that he phased out quickly. He saw a golden haired beauty and she whirled in a semi-circle. Her eyes were an amber color and she narrowed them when she saw him. His face held hatred and hers surprise.

"Maec." She whispered.

"Sana." He snarled.

"It has been a long time whore. It seems you still cannot obey your king but no matter." Maec stated in a testy tone.

"Oh you are no longer my king and I am no longer a wraith!" Juria stated with malice.

"You were a lousy one." He laughed.

"One you wanted." She said with anger.

"Before I saw her. I should have just killed you and kept her." Maec said as he let a nasty looking sword appear.

Juria's eyes took on an unholy blaze and she stepped near him. Juria pulled her zanpakuto and she let her reiastu flow.

"Houka Sukai shounetsujigoku!" She snarled in rage at her enemy.

Maec met the immense blaze of burning reiastu and he let go a wave of pyroclastic ash shoki. Juria had to duck and fall to avoid being engulfed. Both beings were going at the other for one soul and for one life of lies and destruction. Juria was still protecting her child and Maec was determined to take.

"You will not have her Maec! I will not allow it!" Juria screamed in fuming rage.

"Sana you will not stop me. You had my babe killed by the fucking bastard Kaimei!" Maec hissed.

The look on her face was like a sucker punch to Maec and she saw it. She managed to sink her zanpakuto into his shoulder and he shrieked in pain. He swiped widely with his yoki blade and caught the side of her face. She growled but fell back. Maec jumped and phased quickly and she looked around in a panic. He was being sneaky and a shadowy thing walked forward and sank the invisible blade straight through her upper belly. Juria was in disbelief and she slowly sank to her knees. Maec stared down at her as he allowed his kemuri to flow along the blade and into her wound. She reached her hand back and she said an incantation quickly. A shot of blue energy went through Maec's neck and he yelped. Blood began to pour from the wound and it fell onto Juria.

"You will succumb first you stupid bitch. Remember that I will take her and I will have her completely. She is already starting to accept me Sana. She craves me now. She desires my touch and cries out for me when I join her body. You will not stop me from having my soul mate and I will bind to her!" He said slashing her face and throat wide open.

Juria gasped as more then just the hiebie entered her blood stream. Her veins were visible and they were raised on her face.

"Die for the last time bitch!" He said kicking her in the back.

She fell forward and she was trying to not only breathe but see. She began to have seizures and Maec laughed wildly. He phased out back to the garganta and he looked around at the place he had never been and decided it was place he could get used to.


	98. Chapter 100

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Arturo battles Ryunosuke and Byakuya as well as faces his father. Hibari has to face the father of her daughter and deal with his anger; she also comes to a realization about her Shouten captive and lets him go. Kaito and Kaimei deal with their rivalry as Kaito assists Asuna in ridding Soul Society of Maec. The Shouten ruler turns on his obsession and again uses innocents against her and does evil. Ichigo and Kensei both aid Soul Society briefly. Asuna goes and demands Maec right a wrong in exchange for something and Kaito works with the devil himself. Wen goes after Gabrielus as bigger plans emerge. So ends this chapter of the story and I am starting the third and final installment. All loose ends WILL be answered and what happens with Akemi, the wyverns, and the ultimate answer to the Shouten. Thank you all for reading and let me know what you think!

Glorious Dawn Over a Blood Red Moon

Mas was planning an escape and he was tired of being prisoner to his own creation. She could be the most sadistic bitch that the Gods ever made and he was sick of it. He missed Anazel; his longtime lover and Hibari was nothing but a succubus induced obsession. He was not an innocent in anything but he tried not to be heartless. His jailer would come in about once every other day and it was about the time for her to arrive. He waited and he planned to attack. Hibari did arrive not long after and he saw her slip into the suite of rooms that served as his prison. It was a glorious prison but still a jail nonetheless. She looked around and she could not sense him. It was taking all his power to mask and he suddenly was behind her. She snarled as he grabbed her arms behind her and held them tightly.

"I will break them!" He snarled.

"You wish to be rough today?" She smirked.

"Oh you bitch! Let me go. I am nothing to you but a fucking toy." Mas snarled.

"Pretty much." Hibari said grinning.

"Let me go and I will leave you alone. I will never come after you and I will not participate with my family." He snapped.

"Oh? Why would I do that?" She asked looking back.

"I had a woman. I love her and I want to be with her. This is nothing and she will think I left her. I wish to be with her and marry her. I wish for her to bear my children and be my wife." He said in a hoarse tone.

"You love her? Yet you turned me? How was this supposed to be Mas?" She asked surging her strength.

She broke his grasp and she slammed him against the door. He was in a rage as she stared at his face. Hibari could feel his deep pain being separated from this woman and for an unknown reason jealousy ate at her. She suddenly pulled him forward by the back of the neck and he was astonished as she pressed her forehead to his. She was breathing hard and he was very confused.

"What is her name?" Hibari asked softly.

"Anazel." He said breathing hard.

Hibari softly took his mouth and he groaned a little as she stroked his tongue with hers. She reached up and undid his ebony pony tail so that her fingers could run through his hair. Mas lost it and deepened the rather gentle kiss. He could not believe himself yet again but Hibari was being extremely tender at the moment. She undid his shirt and he wrenched his lips away and she lifted the hem of the linen. He slammed himself against her and began the kiss again but with more intensity and more need. His hands went to her pants and undid them. He quickly phased her clothes off and she in turn did the same to him. His lips began to scorch her neck and her eyes shut as he laved his tongue along her throat. He kissed along her jaw then met her mouth again. His pale skin moved under her hands as he tried to stop himself.

"Mas." She whispered.

"Yes?" He moaned.

"Why did you turn me? Why did you do this?" She asked as she softly grasped his cock.

"I told you; my father ordered it. I have the strength to turn." He groaned softly.

"It took me away from my life." Hibari whispered as she flicked her thumb along his glans.

His eyes became cloudy and he stared at her intensely. His breathing became harder as she continued the sweet torture. Something about this was different and Mas was trying to catch his breath.

"What are you doing?" Mas asked becoming breathless.

"You are beautiful." She said as she softly kissed his lips.

"What are your motives now?" He asked trying to clear his head.

She pulled away from him and he went to say something scathing and hateful but she leaned over him and brushed her cheek against his straining maleness. His eyes fluttered shut and it hit him she was going to torture him with actual tenderness. She kissed softly along his length and he moaned out. She ran her tongue softly and then licked at one testicle. His defenses shattered as she began to lave along them and his eyes were straining badly.

"Please do not torture me. I have had enough torture." He said flatly.

She sucked one into her mouth as cries escaped his lips. His head fell back as she pleasured him and her fingers became busied. Mas gasped as she touched him. His hands became fists and his knuckles white as she lifted her lips to his throbbing cock. She sucked only on his head and he made a soft wraith shriek and Mas looked down to see her eyes straining to turn white. She was getting herself into a mad lust as well but she was working his body to an edge.

"Hibari! Let me feed you." He begged.

She slowly released his purple head and she climbed into his lap. She slid down his staff and sank her fangs into his throat at the same time. The pleasure was unreal and quite unlike anything he had felt.

"Oh Gods." He whispered out in blissful agony.

Hibari threw back her head and she allowed herself to just feel and by the Kamis he felt so good. Mas was a mess in his cries and he was actually cursing softly in Kazak. She really did not understand it and he was immersed in the perfection. She was allowing a true Shouten joining and he distantly realized it would doom him. He clutched at her back and began to feverishly kiss along her sternum and all over her breasts. His nips and sucks to her nipples were desperate and quick. Her hands became buried in his hair as he grabbed her hips and helped guide her. His forehead rested against her chest and his grunts were loud as it became heady and more passionate. Hibari was still eaten up that he had such strong feelings for this Anazel and she pulled him to their true forms. Mas whimpered and she felt his emotions as they continued to intertwine and combine. The building combustion was overwhelming them both. They had no idea how long they were in their ether forms but when they became corporeal; their voices were raw. Mas lifted her up and guided her to her side.

"Let me go." He begged.

"So you can do this with her?" Hibari asked whimpering.

"I want my freedom." Mas demanded as he kneaded and clutched her hip.

"I want your father to pay!" She snarled then moaned softly as he slipped back in her.

"He is my father." He said beginning to kiss her neck.

"What he loves you or something?" She demanded.

"He loves some of us yes." Mas growled as he guided her head at an awkward angle.

He attacked her mouth and the kiss was heady. She growled and moaned into it as he was taking her and bringing her to an amazing release. Mas had to grip her tightly as an overwhelming orgasm riveted him. He could not stop kissing her as he recovered his senses and he slowly pulled himself back. He fell to his back and this had been by far the most intense encounter he had with her. She sat up and she sighed as she stared up at the ceiling.

"If I see you aid your father then I will kill you." She said getting up.

"How can you be such a bitch after we do this?" He demanded.

"I was controlling you Shouten. Go home but I do not want to see you aid that fucking bastard in any way." She said standing.

"That is what making love feels like. Do you know what that means?" Mas yelled.

"Hai. I do as such with my mates. You are just pay back." She snapped.

Mas could feel the tremendous barrier dissolve and he stared at her. She was truly letting him go. She was getting dressed and he was staring at her shapely backside. Lust ripped through him but he phased his clothes back on before she changed her mind. Mas was gone before she turned around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His longtime lover was not happy and in fact she was livid when he returned. Balkhash was a mess and he was standing in a doorway listening to Raganos throw a fit and several other siblings were demanding to know how he escaped. His elder brother stared at him and he only kept his face neutral.

"Father will return shortly I imagine. He swore you were taken by your own turned. What the hell happened?" Raganos demanded.

"She is an evil harlot and I hate her." He said honestly.

"That woman is also powerful. Father thinks she has succubus in her as well." He said nearing Mas.

"She does." He said actually turning red.

"Good Gods." His brother stated in horror.

"Yes. Anazel is not speaking with me. She sees me as betraying her." Mas said sighing heavily.

"Then she is a fool." Raganos stated with anger.

"Raganos please leave me alone okay? You have no clue what it is I have faced." He said storming away.

Mas entered his room and he closed his door and stared at the bed. He felt turmoil and Anazel had accused him of enjoying his particular captivity. He was not entirely sure if he had not. The damn bitch had gotten under his skin and he was aching again. Mas went to low table that held wine and several other alcohols and poured a very stiff drink. He heard a knock on his door and he called out. His lover stepped in and his eyes perused her.

"I had hoped we may talk my lord." Anazel stated.

"Please." He sighed.

"Why Mas?" She asked with pleading eyes.

She was an unusual beauty; she had blue eyes. They were unheard of in a Shouten. Green eyes in the Sahen and Tomoshibi but never the color of calm skies. Her hair was midnight black and fell in soft waves all the way to her backside. She was technically of the tr'Awnhi clan but it was a distant branch. There was no blood between them and he was grateful for it. He had tried to steer away from the rampant incest that seemed to run in the family.

"I did as my father asked Anazel. I only did what he commanded damnit!" He cried softly.

"Your father is cruel and has no heart for you and for very few! Why would you serve that?" She demanded.

Mas neared her and grabbed her arm. He held it tightly and the look on his face was one of fear.

"Never speak out against him woman! He has spies everywhere." He growled.

"Would you tell on me? I have no love of Maec tr'Awnhi. I thought his second eldest loved me but perhaps not." She said with angry tears.

"How can you doubt my care? I have asked and asked for you to marry and bind to me but it is you who has said no Anazel! Not I! Why is that?" Mas asked in hurt.

"Because it has been chaos as of late and I have no wish to suffer a loss of that magnitude. You are a prince in this family and that could mean your death and mine." Anazel said lifting her head.

Mas's eyes narrowed and her words wounded him. He looked away and his heart felt heavy. She stared at him and she knew she had spoken out of turn. Mas stiffened suddenly and his eyes went to the shadows. He could see the outline of her and Anazel strained to see the strange aura in the room. Hibari stepped from the shadows and the other Shouten woman's mouth dropped open. Hibari had felt his confusion and pain; for some reason she could not handle it.

"Why are you here? Have not done enough damage?" Anazel asked in sudden fury.

"I am here because I feel him. Why is that Mas?" She asked confused.

"I turned you. We are supposed to have a connection." He mumbled.

"I see. You are not needed. Go away!" Hibari said to Anazel.

"Excuse me! She is here because I want her here!" Mas said in sudden anger.

"I wish to speak and I do not need an audience. Now she leaves of her own free will or I will make her leave." Hibari growled.

Anazel knew what this woman had done and she stared at Mas in disbelief. It was widely known that this creature had murdered Sanra and the power she possessed was unreal.

"I will see you later my prince." She said bowing.

"Anazel wait." Mas said trying to stop her.

"Let her go!" Hibari commanded.

"You released me. Why can you not stop plaguing me? I have done nothing!" He said yelling at her in anger.

Anazel strained to listen near the door and Mas was yelling. Hibari neared him and stared up at his tormented face.

"I felt your anguish." She said softly.

"You caused it." He growled.

"Perhaps." Hibari murmured.

"I do not want you here. I want to be free of you." Mas screamed.

Hibari could feel his emotions and it was getting to her. She softly pulled him down to her mouth and it was suddenly devastating. His tongue battled hers and for the first time there was no pull on his senses except himself. He was horrified to realize that he did indeed want her. It was purely between male and female as he walked them back towards his bed. They fell back and he could not stop; he did not want to. He pulled his mouth back and his breathing was heavy.

"Say it." He whispered.

"I want you." She said in needy way.

He lay on his side and Mas dissolved into kissing her again. His hands could not be stilled and he was always a passionate man; he was also a loner amongst his siblings. Hanaj was his father's favorite supposedly and Raganos was his heir. Some of the girls had caught the wraith king's attention as well and a few of the other sons too. Hibari could hear his old thoughts and emotions and it made her sad. She pulled her lips away and stared at him.

"No sex." She whispered.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"No sex." Hibari replied.

"But this and I and we…you say this now?" Mas sputtered.

She wrapped her hand around him and he was surprised by her words. She had done nothing but use the physical to control him since she had crossed paths with him after her turning. Hibari began to work his flesh and it was a slow build of sensation. Mas breathed into her neck and she stroked him too slowly. He squirmed against her and he stared at her.

"Gods! Damnit woman. You are a tease." He groaned.

"No. I am not trying to tease you this time. I am not trying to be a mean bitch and I am not using you; in fact I want this to be about you." She said suddenly.

"What?" Mas asked totally confused.

"No idea why. I should hate you and you should hate me." Hibari stated licking his ear.

His eyes fluttered a little as the tender area around his ear caused a shudder down his spine. She pulled away from him a little and he tried to protest. He saw her bite off claws on two fingers and he watched her intrigued. She maneuvered herself to between his thighs and he sighed a little.

"Close your eyes and no peeking." She commanded.

"Yes okay." He said almost irritated.

He felt her begin to deposit feather light kisses to the base of his erection and his stones. He moaned softly and she was moving her wicked tongue and lips down. He let out a loud cry when he felt her tongue along his perineum. It dawned on him what she planned to do and he went to say something but she had begun to pleasure him. His eyes widened and he groaned loudly. Mas had no clue and she using her talented tongue in amazing ways. His breathing was coming faster when he felt her slip one finger inside of him.

"Hibari!" He yelped.

"Calm yourself." She whispered.

"Not like this." Mas said flatly.

"Hai. Relax Mas. There!" She smirked at him.

His world became a blur as the most intense sensation he had ever felt took over him. She slipped in the second finger and it was a burning sensation but also the deep pleasure of her massage. He tried to buck his hips but she held him steady.

"More! Please. Oh my gods. Hibari please!" He snarled.

"Hai." She nodded.

She licked and kissed his swollen shaft and he hissed and groaned. She swallowed him and Mas began to drown in the sensations. His brain was overloaded and he was gasping. His hands grabbed her hair and his fingers threaded through her silver strands and his slight claws lightly scratched her scalp. She knew he needed blood but he was so close she could not stop. She increased her probing and massage and she increased her rhythmic sucking. Mas became totally blinded and his throat and mouth felt like cotton. He released the wraith noise as he had a mind shattering release. Hibari's own eyes were white but she took all of his climax and she carefully pulled back. The next thing he felt was something soft and warm against his mouth and he bit in. He heard her gasp above him and he could start to see a little. He groaned against the breast he was feeding from as she sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and he took deep draughts and she groaned loudly as he fed. He finally released her and stared at her face.

"Your turn." He growled.

"No. I have to go." She said trying to pull away.

"No. I cannot have this." Mas said staring at her pert and pink buds.

"I said no Mas. I have to go. I am not using you this time remember?" Hibari asked.

"Shut up!" He snapped.

He had her flat on her back and she was stunned. Mas opened her widely so as to expose her fully. He was in a raging lust and at the moment he wanted to taste her as she screamed for him. He also wanted to fuck her into his bed. This time was so different because he wanted to do this and he was only under the influence of his hormones. He could see her clit already distended a little because she was aroused. He leaned down and held her thighs open. Hibari lifted her head up and she watched him begin to flick his tongue against her clit. He was wasting no time and she moaned.

"You are Shouten now. I want to do something to you." He whispered.

"What?" She asked in a daze.

"I want you to trust me my turnling. I want you to allow me to fully enjoy you and make love to you." Mas said kissing her clit.

Hibari shook a little and nodded. His eyes were simmering and he let his hiebie come forth. He brought his fingers to her nipples and barely touched the sensitive buds. She gasped as it tingled and he then repeated it to her clit. She thrashed under him but he held her steady.

"Gods you are leaking. Have you always been so wanton?" He asked slipping a finger inside of her.

"Not really." She whimpered.

"Will you keep us like this? I do not want to hate you. I thought you so beautiful when I turned you. I did not think I would do this but I want you." He said then leaning his head down and suckled her clit.

Hibari was feeling rushes and it was glorious. He was ravishing her button of nerves and it felt so good. His finger was stroking her inside and he was purposely stroking her "g-spot". He lifted his head and he stared at her face contort.

"Come for me. Please Hibari. Let me taste you. Let me see you shatter too." Mas husked.

He went back to aggressively suckling her clit and her breathing became harsh. Mas felt her core tighten around his probing finger and he shut his eyes as he could taste her orgasm. He took that moment to taste her finish and Hibari's eyes flew open. She screamed loudly but the powerful sensations wracked her body. Mas refused to leave his spot between her thighs as he fed and he intended to satiate his need to feel her channel wrapped around his cock. He reluctantly pulled back and his head was dizzy. He moved sluggishly but he pinned her.

"Need to feel you. I want to feel your slick heat around me." Mas rasped.

"Mas no. Not this time." Hibari whined.

"I want it this time! I want to feel you." He growled.

She saw his face and she nodded slowly. Her stomach was rounded but she was not so heavy yet. He positioned himself and very slowly entered her again. She lifted her hips and he hissed softly.

"You grip me so tightly. I do not want you to be against me. I want to feel you. I need to feel you." He said as he shifted his hips.

"Then why cling so harshly to these beasts?" She moaned out.

"We are these beasts." He said softly as he began to nuzzle her neck as he pulled all the way back and thrust hard.

"Mas! Oh Kamis!" She yelped.

"I can make you whither too." He said licking at her lips.

"Hai!" Hibari growled out as she grabbed his sculpted ass and dug claws in.

His face clouded in pleasure and she was gasping more. Mas realized in his capture and her forced mating of him; something had happened and he could not pinpoint it. He thrust madly and her cries were so numerous but it only served to arouse him all the more. He enjoyed when a woman would voice her pleasure. He enjoyed when his partner was consumed with bliss. It made it better for him and he slipped a finger between them and began to toy with her clit. He rubbed with feather light touches and Hibari's face crumpled completely. He felt her walls suddenly spasm so tightly that it caused him to spill. He moaned out as they shared in the completion together. She was gasping in and out as she gripped him. He knew she should not be here and slowly sense entered his head.

"Raganos will have you flayed alive." He whispered.

"Not scared of him." She retorted.

"Listen to yourself. You are reckless. I will drink first then you must leave." Mas said pulling back.

"Drink? You need more blood?" Hibari asked surprised.

"No. I want to taste us." He smirked.

"You kinky bastard." She grinned.

"Yes well. I am Shouten and we are on a liquid diet." He retorted.

She rolled her eyes then groaned when he did taste her. He left her weak in the knees and she phased her clothes back on. She phased away and Mas lay there naked. It was the first time they had been together and he did not feel dirty afterward. His eyes were heavy and he felt the post-coital lethargy hit him. She had been marvelous and he wondered what they hell they did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in Soul Society and she was in disbelief at the damage wrought to Juria. It had taken everything Unohana Retsu had in her to save the Tengu. Asuna had sent Kizaki to Yamasaki General to get Nobu and he was now there assisting the shinigami healer.

"I have never in four centuries seen her ill." Nobu said shocked.

"This poison is insidious. Lady Asuna the Head Captain wishes to see you." Unohana said as she worked.

"Hai." She nodded as she stood.

She knew Maec's handiwork but she wondered how in the hell he had gotten into Soul Society. No Tomoshibi would have aided him and ceratianly no shinigami she knew of. She ported over to the Teruyoshi's offices and she was shown in by his lieutenant. She sat down across from him and he was in old man guise. She really did not care at the moment and she was shell shocked.

"It has come to my attention that we may have a Shouten in the Rukongai." He stated flatly.

"Maec." She said flatly.

"Hai. This is unacceptable Asuna. Hibari is one exception because she is good but I will not tolerate those creatures running around my realm!" He thundered.

"You think I just let him waltz in here Teru?" Asuna asked.

"I think you and Juria are pains in my ass!" Teru hissed.

She stood up and leaned over his desk and slapped him. Her mind had been working and she had been informed only minutes before that Grimmjow had been worked over in Los Noches and brought to Yamasaki General by none other then Ulquiorra himself.

"I am certain Aizen let Maec into Soul Society you pompous idiot. How is that my problem? You are the one that cannot beat him." She growled.

"You have got to be kidding. A Shouten asking a shinigami for help?" He asked stunned.

"Why not? Juria was here and he wanted to get to her. Kaimei had injured him pretty badly and he would want revenge." Asuna said reasonably.

"You have to expel him Asuna! You are one of the few who has enough power to face that creature." He ordered.

"You do not?" She demanded of him.

"It seems I am going to have to help defeat Aizen personally so NO!" He snapped.

She grit her teeth and she ported out of his office. She closed her eyes and she could feel Maec distantly somewhere in Soul Society. She pulled on her bond with Kaito and he appeared. He looked around and a smirk graced his features.

"Hello. Can I help you?" He asked smiling.

"Kaimei is angry with me." She said sighing.

"He is an asshole. What else is new?" Kaito asked snorting.

"Please Kaito, PLEASE!" Asuna growled.

"Okay fine. What do you need?" He asked.

"Juria was hurt by Maec. She will recover but it will take time. Maec is here but I need back up." She said plainly.

"A Shouten here?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. Now I will go to expel him but I cannot just port out of Soul Society like I can Hueco Mundo." She said flatly.

"So you need me to do it. Gotcha." Kaito nodded.

Asuna closed her eyes again and she could feel Maec again. She ported near him and she found him leaning against a lush tree. His dark eyes opened and he stared at her with a smirk on his handsome visage.

"Well you found me. I am not surprised really, how many Shouten auras can there be?" Maec smirked.

"You hurt her!" Asuna said hatefully.

"Yes, I did. She did not die I take it. Fuck! I will have to try again." He said circling her.

"You loved her at one time." She said in fury.

"I thought I loved her. I was in lust with her. I love you." He said in disgust.

"You are incapable." She snapped with a reverberating growl.

"You tell me how I feel now? Shall I tell how I feel Isha? It is like a gaping fucking wound that you inflict with your toxin. That is what it feels like." Maec stated with his eyes starting to change.

She threw up a barrier around them and he looked around curious. She neared him and she was so damn angry she could have spit on him.

"What did you take from me Maec?" She growled out.

"I told you nothing. Open your ears idiot." He snapped.

"You lie! You are a bastard and a liar!" Asuna screamed.

Maec slammed her against a tree and she winced in pain. He grabbed her jaw and he was in a foul mood. He invaded her mouth and she snarled in fury. She also was addicted to him and she absolutely hated herself for it. He was so damn angry at Kaimei and Sana at the moment for their taking the one thing he wanted even more then this woman; he decided to be wicked. He split her skirt and she shoved him back.

"No! You will not touch me anymore." She growled.

"You desire my touch. You hate yourself for it as much I hate myself but you want me as much as I want you." Maec yelled as he phased her clothes off.

She slashed his face with her claws and it was laced with Dakkasou. He hissed in anger and belted her across the face. She landed on her backside and the sight of her pregnant belly made him crazed.

"I will kill him. Do you hear me? I will kill Hasegawa Kaimei and then I will kill your halfling but not before I take their babes from them. How would they like that you think?" He asked suddenly right next to her.

She went to strike again and he lowered his head and suckled her brutally. She yelped and he practically purred against her plush breast. He lifted his head and his eyes were silver.

"I hate you!" Asuna growled.

"Yes darling so you said. Yes, I shall be cruel." He said suddenly slipping two fingers into her center.

She would have groaned if he had not phased his fingers through her cervix. The next thing she knew she felt her water leaking. Asuna looked at him and he smirked with such malice that she grew fearful.

"Again all I have to do is threaten your children. So be it. They may survive. They may not. Oh well." He said in cruelty.

Her barrier dropped and he just laughed and laughed. He phased away and she just sat there. Kaito phased in and he gasped at her state of undress.

"Please phase me something to wear." She said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"What is wrong? Asuna? What is it?" He asked phasing a kimono.

"He pierced my bag of waters." She said as tears threatened to erupt.

Kaito's face showed his dismay and he phased them back to Squad Four. He yelled for Nobu and her kumo mate immediately came over. She pathed to him and he was shocked at Maec's brutality.

"Calm down. You are far enough along that they would have a good chance Asuna." He said softly.

"Nobu are they coming now? Will I have to have them now?" She asked terrified.

"I am sorry my love but most likely hai. We can try to give you another week or two but it may be that you have to be on antibiotics." Nobu said brushing her hair out of her face.

Tears fell freely and she was piecing together his anger and it began to dawn on her his anger of Kaimei.

"His anger is beyond normal. I know he took something from me but his fury at Kaimei is absolute. His fury with Juria is also beyond the norm. He attacked these babes Nobu." She reasoned as she wiped away the tears.

"You think he went to the past and he got you pregnant?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. I think he did and I think I did not know any better. I think that is why I find him somewhat tolerable. I think the bastard tricked me. I think he either stole my baby or Juria and Kaimei killed my babe." She said shaking.

"Oh Kamis." Nobu said in total shock as he held her.

"Someone killed or took my child and I will know who! Kamis Nobu I feel a contraction." She said in pain.

"Shit! Okay Asuna. You need to be in the in between. Kaito!" Nobu called.

"Hai?" He said phasing in right beside them.

"Phase us to the living plane and Asuna can get us to the in between." He commanded.

"Kaito please call on Kurosaki Ichigo." She said wincing.

"Why Ichigo?" Nobu asked surprised.

"Because he is one of the strongest shinigami I know. Maec would have a time against him and Zangetsu." She said closing her eyes and tears fell.

"Okay." Kaito nodded.

He phased Nobu and Asuna into the living plane and Asuna ported them to Britain. Nobu laid her back on Lei's bed as he opened her widely to check on her.

"You are not open yet. I can give you magnesium sulfate to stop the contractions and antibiotics. You are going to have to stay in bed." He said softly.

She nodded and he left for a few minutes to find Jao and supplies. She kept in her sobs for a few minutes and wondered what the hell happened in the past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaito appeared in the place called Karakura Town and Asuna had said search out two reiastu. Two very distinct and powerful reiastu. It was easy enough to find the orange haired boy. He was in a small clinic with a hanyou boy of his own. Kaito appeared and Ichigo looked up surprised. Hinata recognized Kaito and waved.

"Hello?" He asked surprised.

"I am Kaito. Lady Asuna has asked that you come into Soul Society." He said.

"Asuna? What the hell's Asuna doin in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked pushing Hinata towards his sisters.

"Hey! Chichi!" He growled.

"Go now!" He commanded.

The little hanyou pouted and Kaito recognized Asuna's looks in the boy. He suppressed his smile and Ichigo became his shinigami self. It always unnerved him how the death kami did what they did.

"Well I guess let's go." He shrugged.

"She also asked for me to get someone named Muguruma." Kaito stated.

"He's a fucking Vizard. I'm gonna go into Soul Society and you can find the asshole." Ichigo said snorting.

Kaito shrugged and he had plucked the image of a warehouse from the boy's head. He phased near the large metal structure and knocked on the door. He did not wait long and the silver haired Vizard answered himself. He cocked his head to the side to see a Tomoshibi standing there.

"What do you want wraith?" Kensei asked gruffly.

"Asuna sent me. She was injured in a battle with Maec tr'Awnhi." He said quickly.

"What? She okay?" He asked quickly.

"Hai and no. She asked that you come into Soul Society and try to get Maec the hell out." He explained.

"Yeah sure. As long as I don't have to deal with the Gotei Thirteen." Kensei shrugged.

Kaito shrugged and he grabbed the elbow of the Vizard. He phased them into the Rukongai and Kensei nodded his thanks. He was suddenly gone when Kaito felt Kaimei behind him. He let a deep breath and turned around. This was the younger version of his brother running around and he cocked a blonde brow.

"What?" He demanded.

"Where is she?" Kaimei demanded.

"Being taken care of you arrogant prick. Maec got a hold of her." Kaito snorted.

"I heard Maec was here. I will find him." He said growling.

"Asuna asked two powerful shinigami. You are not needed Asswipe." The younger Tomoshibi said with a curled lip.

"You are a worthless cur little brother who has no regard for authority or tradition!" Kaimei growled.

"Oh what you do? You let her think you were me? I raised Hikari dumb ass. She still thinks of you as Uncle Kaimei. You may have sired her but she is my daughter." Kaito taunted.

Rage filled his elder brother and he punched Kaito squarely in the face. Blood erupted from his nose and Kaito stared at Kaimei. He in turn punched him in return and the elder brother's nose made a cracking sound.

"You had no right to touch her! You had no right to shield her when you found out Kaito!" Kaimei snarled.

"Oh bother big brother. It pisses you off that I paid attention. Grow up! You were so busy playing king of the mountain that I ventured out away from the nest so to speak. It pisses you off that you did follow authority and tradition. See this whole thing tells me Kaimei that you really wanted to be me but felt like you lived in the shadow Hasegawa Zhang!" He said with barely restrained glee.

Kaimei face held so much rage that it seemed true what his baby brother was saying. Kaito back stepped and bowed before him before phasing out. He was the past Kaimei and the knowledge that the baby girl he fathered with her was still raised by Kaito made him sick. He had seen her and he had no clue how she could be mistaken for Kaito's progeny. She looked exactly like Kazaki albeit with darker blonde hair. She also curled her lip at him and would not speak to him. It was confusing as hell and now his younger brother was errand boy for his lover. If Maec got wind of the lies that Juria and he were spinning; the Shouten ruler would let loose all kinds of hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maec was still feeling overwhelmed in his anger and hatred. He was not so stupid as to show in the middle of the place known as the Seireitei but he knew he was being tracked. His malicious smirk was almost frightening in its intensity as he was amongst some ruins.

"What are you doing here?" He heard behind him.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you here?" Maec demanded turning around.

His proud, powerful, and arrogant half Arrancar child stood before him and the cold amber eyes stared at him.

"You saw my child and could not kill her?" Arturo demanded.

"Much to your disappointment boy but I do have certain standards." He said rolling his eyes.

"Because she has your putrid blood in her veins? She is nothing to you and I swear to all that if you ever step foot near her again it will be the last thing you do!" The powerful Vasto Lordes stated with a nasty tone.

"You threaten me? Are you insane my boy? I put Hanaj into coma because he dared go against me." Maec said as his eyes changed.

"You harmed your golden boy? None of them know he is like me do they?" He said actually growling.

"Hanaj's birth is of no consequence to you or his siblings! I raised him and he was mine. Those fucking Jings corrupted his mind." The wraith ruler said with malice.

"Did Sanra kill his mother too?" Arturo asked curling his lip.

"I killed his mother. That bitch attempted to keep me from him. I ripped him from her womb." Maec said with narrowed eyes.

"So how many of us are there? How many bastards that is?" His Arrancar son demanded.

"None of your business. Your mother was a lovely creature and I mourned her passing." Maec said turning away from him.

Arturo snarled and he went to attack. Maec caught his hand in a powerful grip and son stared at father.

"She was nothing but your plaything! You never loved her." Arturo snarled.

"I do not love boy. I possess and yes, I possessed Caridad Plateado. She was mine and I would have protected her but yes, Sanra had a fit." He said in anger.

"Your attentions brought about her death." His son said in hatred.

"Leave. I have no wish to hurt you but I will." Maec stated.

"The same way you wish to possess Hibari's mother?" Arturo eyes flashed as he stared at Maec.

"You know nothing Arturo! Leave my boy before you get hurt." He said getting angry.

"What the fuck is a hollow doin here and a mother fucking Shouten?" Both heard from further away.

Maec and Arturo looked over at an orange haired shinigami with a really big zanpakuto. Maec again rolled his eyes and his son was agitated.

"You want to put him in his place or shall I?" The wraith king asked.

"Oh let me." Arturo snapped.

Maec smirked and stepped aside as his child stepped forward to stand before the shinigami.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Foolish shinigami. I am your death. Begone!" Arturo stated as his reiastu flared.

Maec chuckled as he watched the energy wings appear on Arturo's back. It made his day to watch his powerful progeny fight. It always made him proud when they smote their enemies. The shinigami brat pulled his huge weapon and came at Arturo. His child deflected and blew the young shinigami back several times with projectiles.

"What the hell? Pull your blade asshole!" Ichigo swore.

"You wish for death so soon?" Arturo taunted.

Maec watched and he actually cupped his chin as he watched them go at it. He heard the brat yell "bankai" and his appearance changed some and his weapon became more concentrated. Maec yawned and he turned to see another being.

"Now what do we have here?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah you're the asshole I'm looking for." Kensei stated clenching his fists.

"You plan to take me with your fists? Oh how trite. Go away before I kill you." He said sneering.

Kensei smirked and put his fist in his palm. He muttered "futtobase". A huge blast of energy and wind struck Maec full force. The wraith ruler was thrown with such force that he felt his arm shatter. He stared at what he assumed was a shinigami and he snarled.

"You are like her!" He hissed.

"You mean Suna? Yeah, she and I are real good buds. She asked me to kick your ass." Kensei said stalking towards him.

"Did she now? She asked you to kick my ass? Well little man it seems it will be me doing the kicking." He said hissing.

Maec's arm hung limply and with his right arm he made a sweeping motion. A huge wave of kemuri ash came at Kensei and the cloud was slashed into by invisible air blades that the Vizard wielded effortlessly. Maec realized this was not a regular being at all. He also realized that if this man and Asuna were to get together then the child of two air elemental would be deadly indeed. Maec realized he needed to kill this being as soon as possible. The Shouten ruler began to release wave of kemuri and hiebie as he attempted get in close to Kensei. He managed to get up and close as the former shinigami captain began to release blast after blast. He reached out with his right hand to grab Kensei's throat. Kensei snarled as pain registered in his brain. The wraith was actually burning him with his touch. He managed to bring down his fist with incredible strength and break Maec's hold. He whirled around fast and caught him in the stomach with an elbow. The Shouten king was staggering in his strength and speed as he had underestimated him. He phased out quickly several times and gauged his injuries. There was no way he could win this battle and he noticed Arturo was doing quite nicely.

-You want answers my child then come ask them. Your daughter was never in danger from me but her mother is. - He pathed to his son.

Arturo never acknowledged him and he phased out. The orange haired shinigami had his own surprises and he was bleeding in several places. He stepped back and used sonido to go. Kensei and Ichigo stared at each other in annoyance and Kensei had the impression of a hand on his neck and a nasty burn.

"You got the easy one kid." Kensei mumbled.

"Screw you old man." Ichigo snorted.

Kensei was gone and Ichigo was surprised. They had managed to drive them out for now but there seemed to be real problems when an Arrancar and Shouten showed up together in Soul Society.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maec walked into Balkhash and he realized his grandson was gone yet again. He grew furious and his chest was heaving. He saw a beautiful Shouten woman hanging around the court and he narrowed his eyes. She had blue eyes which was unusual in the Shouten gene pool.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I am Anazel tr'Awnhi my king. I know that the woman who killed Lady Sanra is here." She said in a nasty tone.

"You are Mas's woman." Maec realized.

"I was. His turned has apparently changed him and loyalty to his kind is no longer needed." Anazel said with hate.

"She has the balls to show up here hmm? Well then I shall deal with her." Maec snarled.

His arm was still hurting but if the nasty little tart was here then he would deal with her. He threw open Mas's door and Hibari was in his arms. She used telekinesis and threw Maec hard into a wall. He snarled in fury and Mas shoved her away.

"Go!" He yelled.

"Not without you!" She said grabbing him.

Maec was in front of her and Mas as a nasty smile appeared on Hibari's face. She put up her hands and then sliced outward with her fingers. Blood erupted from numerous tiny wounds on Maec. He grunted and stared at the nasty whore. Hibari grabbed his next to eldest and Mas looked conflicted.

"You go then never return! I will kill you myself!" Maec roared.

"Then I suppose I am no longer welcome." His boy said phasing out with Hibari.

Maec screamed in fury as he realized that the succubus bitch had infected his son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mas's chest was heaving and he realized what he had just done. He had chosen his lover over his family. Hibari was dressing and they were in an apartment in Tokyo.

"Your emotions are all over the board Mas. What is wrong?" She asked.

"He is my father!" He cried.

"He just said he would kill you." Hibari said pulling on clothes.

"But I am in bed with you. You are supposed to be my enemy." Mas said shaking.

"You were a good boy growing up. Never questioned the norms and did as you were told. You faded into the shadows so to speak and he just ignored you, correct?" She asked in a temper.

"Pretty much." He stated staring at the wall.

"Fuck him and fuck that. Sorry but you are in my head." She said nearing him.

"We feel something false. This is not normal and this is not about feeling Hibari. This is physical and hormones. Good Gods you are something but when do you tire of your Shouten creator?" He demanded.

"Be careful big brother as she has a tendency to lay waste to hearts." Mas heard from the shadows of the hall.

"Arturo! What the hell are you doing here?" Hibari growled.

"I will see my daughter Hibari." He said in fury.

"You and Arturo have a child?" Mas asked stunned.

"He decided my aura tasted good then he decided he wanted to get laid. I got pregnant with Reia and I ran. I did not want to live this fucking life. Then wonderful Aunt Sanra comes along. Your idiot father decided I would make a good Shouten. Well this little onna fought back!" She growled.

Mas felt like a bigger idiot. He was one of the few who knew of Arturo as even Raganos did not know of their half Arrancar sibling. Maec had interesting tastes in lovers and some of the children had been shocked at their sire's antics. Mas had been very _not_ surprised.

"Hibari please do not get all angry yet again." He said sighing.

"You turned her?" Arturo demanded.

"I was told too. I had no idea who she was." Mas stated.

Arturo stalked over and punched his brother in the face. Their features were similar but their coloring was completely different. Hibari came between them and held Arturo back with her will.

"Reia is not here so you can go so buh bye!" She snapped.

Arturo turned his elegant head towards her and he was up and on her in a second. Her belly was a little bigger then before and he stared hard at her.

"You lie when it suits you Hibari. You wish to be fully what you are?" He asked in a dark tone.

"Get off of me." She snarled.

Mas got his senses and Arturo yelled in a language Hibari did not know. Her lover did not make another move and Arturo's hands wrapped around her neck.

"What did you tell him?" She gasped.

"I said he moved then I kill you. I intend to do it anyway." He said with gritted teeth.

Hibari tried to break his solid grip and he actually strangled her into unconsciousness. Arturo stood up and stared at his elder brother.

"She has the unique ability of luring those to her. I am unsure of her status now but you are in a trap. Escape now." His half hollow sibling stated.

"I have not a clue. You did not kill her?" Mas asked.

"No. I should have for her taking my daughter but she will hunt me down to the ends of the earth. Our sire will try and take her out I am sure of it." He said in disgust.

"Well she is not exactly a weak opponent." His brother said.

"No. She never was. I realized it years ago but Maec having you turn her was the dumbest thing he could have done." Arturo snorted.

"We had no idea. She was never an issue before to the tr'Awnhi." Mas said almost embarrassed.

"Well our sire just did not think this one through." He said picking her up and laying her on the bed.

Mas was upset and he felt like an idiot. He had told off the most powerful Shouten he knew and his lover had just been strangled by an illegimate brother. His day had gone from bad to fucking bizarre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was going badly and Asuna was in agony. She twisted on the bed and she could feel their tiny auras. Nobu and Jao were trying to get her some relief and Jao suspected that Maec had leaked his toxin.

"We have to operate." Nobu said under his breath.

"I have no idea what to do here sir. Nanami is in surgery and Shinobu as well." Jao said worried.

"Do you seriously think that bastard intended to harm her this badly?" The kumo healer asked.

"I wish I knew. Lei and Yhea are about ready to fall apart. Where is the halfling?" His son in law asked.

"I sent him to Sendai. Naraku gets homicidal." Nobu stated.

His son in law looked over at Asuna as she breathed in and it was obvious she was bearing down. Nobu cussed and he went to see. She was groaning in pain as she scrunched up her face. Lei and Yhea both burst in and blood could be scented. She began to hypervenelate as she pushed out a tiny youkai. It was obvious the babe was dead and Asuna had to be held by Lei and Yhea as she began screaming. Nobu was shaking but the tiny girl was too small and fragile. Naraku was on the other side of the room and his eyes did not look normal. Nobu wrapped up the tiny female and brought her to her father. She barely fit in both hands and he held her to his chest as he watched Asuna fall to pieces. He had felt her agony and had appeared when she had birthed his daughter dead. He could say nothing and he just sat down with her. They had never lost a babe in child birth and he did not know how to handle the grief.

"Asuna? Listen to me." Nobu commanded.

Asuna stared at him with red eyes that seemed without life or luster.

"Can you do this? I wish we could give you a break but it is now." He continued.

"I have no energy. I hurt. Please try to save them. Please." She said hanging her head.

He nodded and he laid her back. He gave her a quick shot of medicine in her IV and Jao handed him a scalpel. Yhea turned his head and he grew sick to his stomach. Nobu had not done this for awhile but he cut into her old delivery scar and he worked fast. He prayed he could save the two Shouten babes because it would make this worse. He reached the two tiny wraiths quickly and he pulled out a female first and he immediately handed her to Jao. He took her to a table and he phased out with her. There was another Shouten healer there and Yhea had the sickening feeling it was to take the babes to Yamasaki General. His baby was pulled out and his son let out a tiny noise. Nobu stared at the black haired infant and his eyes were still closed. His aura was stronger then the girls had been and he handed him to the female healer who phased out as well. Yhea looked at Nobu who nodded and Asuna was barely awake.

"Naraku." She whispered.

"Hai." He said hoarsely.

"Forgive me." Asuna whimpered.

"Nothing to forgive. She is beautiful and at peace." Naraku said with utter coldness.

Yhea had to blink back tears and Lei was gone. Naraku too was gone and Asuna lay there as if someone had put a crushing weight on her chest. Once it had began it had happened quickly and now she felt so empty. In the back of her mind she knew Maec had one a major personal victory and she was falling to pieces. She allowed herself to break down and begin sobbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nobu was at the hospital and Nanami had both the Shouten babes stabilized and they were doing okay. Naraku was nowhere to be found and Ishin had called to tell him that he had found a fresh grave with a marker on it that simply said "enzerubebi". Nobu had wept and it was evident that Ishin had been too; Naraku had not named his daughter and simply had called her an angel babe. Nobu had Asuna sedated to deal with it. She was in a severe depression and he was unable to pull her from it. Nanami came in and she sat down. He slid a key across his desk and she nodded to him. He pretended not to know his children would raid the blood bank and they would discreetly say nothing. They heard a commotion and Nanami was there first. Hiroto was there covered in blood and his normally amber eyes were red. Hibari was in his arms and she had strangulation ligatures on her neck.

"Hiroto?" Nobu asked surprised.

"Hello. I am sorry sir. I found that Arrancar there and I lost my head. If he lives then he will be damn near dead." He said shaking in anger.

"Good Kamis she is damn near dead." Nanami cussed.

"Her babes. Please. She wants those babes." He said in a begging tone.

They nodded and Nobu refused for another member of the family to loose another child. Nanami rolled Hibari away and Hiroto looked concerned but he ported out. He wanted to see if the Arrancar had survived. He had used an immensely powerful attack on him but he had deflected his own power back to him with an unusually powerful deflection of yoki. He found the Shouten with black hair unconscious but the Arrancar was gone. Blood covered the floor and he knelt near the Shouten. He shook him awake forcefully and Mas slowly woke up. The power this daemon showed was immense and he met his amber eyes.

"How do you know my sister?" He demanded.

"I turned her and she has taken me as a lover." He said in truth.

"Has she? Well her old lover tried to kill her." Hiroto said in anger.

"He is my half brother. He does not like being separated from his daughter." Mas stated trying to stand.

His leg was broken and Hiroto looked around. He felt Kaz and his identical twin ported in. He looked around at all the blood and he snorted.

"Looks like a damn battle went down. Awe look a fucking Shouten. Hibari been playing?" Hiroto asked his brother.

"She has been protecting him it seems. Meet her maker." He said standing.

"Oh you are the fucker that turned our baby sister." Kazuo growled in a temper.

"Watch it dog daemon!" Mas said baring his fangs.

"Hibari is at the hospital and I took out the Arrancar. If lil sister is sheltering you then we need to take you to the Jings." Kaz said in disdain.

"Hai." Hiroto agreed.

Kaz dragged up Mas and ported with him. Hiroto still looked around and his gut twisted. Things were bad and he could tell they were going to get worse. Something was off and something was way wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maec was in bed and Aidoann had splinted his arm and given him powerful pain medicines. He was in a very drowsy state and extremely high. He had requested information from his ally in Los Noches and Aizen had delivered. His eyes were heavy and the many parchments were lying on his huge bed. He felt a knee suddenly in his chest and he rasped. Asuna was over him and she was wild looking.

"What are you doing here?" He asked thickly.

"I can only think that you caused me to loose more then one babe. Where is ours Maec?" She asked in a nasty and dangerous voice.

"We have no babe idiot. Kaimei killed it. Go away." Maec stated in hatred and anger.

"You killed one of my daughters!" Asuna shrieked tackling him.

"So? Your fuck buddy Kaimei killed my son. Fair is fair!" He said slapping her.

"She was not Kaimei's!" Asuna said beginning to weep.

"Oh yes that is right. She belonged to who the halfling or another Shouten? No matter really as they all are guilty of something. They must have wiped your memory. Get the hell out of here before I hurt you again!" He said shoving her off of his bed.

Her head slammed the ground and she was seeing stars. Naraku was gone for the moment and he could not handle the pain and she was not handling it either. Maec was making angry sounds and she turned her head.

"You do not remember anything do you?" He said in a rage.

"No." She whispered.

"You do not remember me telling you how to kill Sanra's twin?" Maec stated kneeling near her.

"No." She said refusing to look at him.

"I see. They have done well. I did not kill Sana and I need to. She interfered and so did that Tomoshibi filth. I have no clue what happened to our son. For once there was no motive. For once there was nothing but what I wanted for you and you responded. You responded as you and not a previous incarnation. You gave yourself so sweetly too. Now you are a simpering, weepy bitch! You let them kill your child. You let them kill an innocent." He stated with contempt.

"I would not have let them harm my pup no matter if I hated you or not!" Asuna yelled.

"But that is what you obviously did." Maec stated still kneeling.

"I tell you I did not! You think you know me so well!" She said grabbing his shoulder.

"Then where is he? Where is our son?" He said shoving her back.

"You killed one of my daughters!" Asuna said jumping him.

They rolled and he made a grunt as his arm hurt. He stared down at her and she was struggling to keep it together.

"I want my son. I will see to it she somehow is restored." He said in a heavy tone.

"So this is the price? He is mine as well. You think I will let you have him?" She said in shrill tone.

"I think you wish this dead girl. What is my son to you but another Shouten." He said coldly.

"I did not do this Maec. I did not take or kill him. Yet you punished me for their actions." Asuna whimpered a little.

His face clouded and that was what he had done. He snarled and he hated how he felt around her. He cupped her chin and she saw actual an actual bloody sheen to his eyes.

"You really wanted him." She whispered.

"Oh yes I did. I wanted him. It is the only time you and I have that is memorable and actually shall I say it? It was enjoyable and I shall remember it. So yes, I want my son and I will kill and murder anyone and anything to get him." Maec stated.

Asuna stared at his face and she was still reeling over the births. She had a brief flash and she reached for his piercing on his nipple. His face twisted as she yanked it a little.

"Stop! I do not want you. I want to hate you." He hissed.

She did it again and it made him hiss more. She yanked him down and their mouths collided. He opened his lips and it was so damn odd what they were doing but he should not have been surprised. The kiss was heady and passionate as she devoured him. It was her and she was demanding with her being. Maec ripped his mouth away and he was rasping.

"I cannot take this. I am going mad and we both know it." He said shaking.

"I still hate you." She said as tears fell freely.

"Of course." Maec snapped.

He managed to get off of her and Asuna was sitting there.

"You can leave you know." He growled.

"Our son is still gone and so is my baby. My other two fight for their life now. Yhea told me a secret and I think I know some of it. He said you had lovers besides your wives. Hanaj has silver eyes and none of your other children do except for Nveid. They did not belong to your wives." She said in a conspiring tone.

"So you are a smart one, so?" He asked staring at her.

"These females that caught your interest, did you love them?" Asuna demanded.

"I do not love remember? You said so yourself." Maec retorted

"Answer me Maec!" She stated in her shrill tone.

"I was more then fond of them. Love? I do not think so. I most certainly preferred them to Sanra." He said thoughtfully.

"But Hanaj and Nveid you seem to have treated better then your other children. Thei was?" She demanded.

"A daughter from my first wife. Leave." He said standing.

Asuna stood up and she grabbed his injured arm and twisted it till it cracked again. He yelled in pain and she twisted harder and her face was contorted in such terrible pain and rage.

"You do not dismiss me Maec. I am royalty the same as you several times over and you owe me. Does it hurt? Shall I make it feel like the gaping wound I feel?" She snarled in his ear.

"You would make a lovely Shouten my dear." He retorted.

Asuna twisted harder and it snapped again. He was in agony from the compound fracture and she shoved him onto his bed. She grabbed the parchments he was reading and she stared at him in fury.

"You wish to know of Muguruma Kensei?" She demanded.

"Yes." He snarled.

"So you faced my friend. Well you should face us together. We would decimate you." She said coldly.

"He has some interesting power but then it seems this shinigami Aizen experimented on him." He said smirking.

She lost her mind and punched his gut with her claws he managed phase out and she fell on the bed. She brought her foot up and it connected with his groin and he was wracked in hurt all over. Maec pinned her down and she narrowed her eyes and blood ran from his nose. She was so intent upon rupturing blood vessels in his head and she let her yoki flow into her left hand. She pressed her fingers to his chest and he began convulsing. She stared down in horror and she had let the electric yoki go. He was unconscious and it would be so easy to kill him but it would not find this lost child or at least what happened to him. Asuna turned her head and she choked on a sob and she got up. She ported out and she fell to her knees by the grave marker; she lay beside it and begged forgiveness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maec woke up and his arm had been re-repaired and he was hooked up to what he knew as an IV. Aidoann looked sad and he met her eyes.

"She has very powerful energies." She commented.

"Yes it seems. Damn she gave me a jolt. I had not expected such a strong one." He muttered.

"My king your son Raganos bid me tell you that the wyvern ruler was here. He wishes to communicate with you." Aidoann stated.

"Fucking lizard can wait." Maec snapped.

"Yes sir." She said bowing.

"Could you figure out how to detox a son of mine?" He demanded.

"From who?" She asked.

"A succubus." He growled.

"Yes my king." Aidoann nodded.

"Good girl." Maec said calming.

Aidoann nodded and she slipped away. Raganos came in and Maec pinned him with a nasty look. He shrugged and Drostan appeared as well. Maec's eyes took on a silver hue and Raganos spoke quickly.

"Make it quick lizard. I am unwell." Maec snarled.

"This little alliance is getting me nowhere wraith. Our kind can go back to being adversaries or we can face these demons down." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh what you have not gotten your tiny little pussy yet?" He asked curling his lips in hatred.

"She disappears into history and I have no clue what happened. She carried my child Shouten." Drostan growled fiercely.

"Pardon me?" Maec asked surprised.

"Yes. That got your attention." He said crossing his arms.

Maec wondered if Sana had interfered there too. She was a Tengu and he was trying to remember the blasted hierarchy of the Japanese demi-gods.

"Raganos, this Akemi would be protected by this Juria as well, correct?" He demanded.

"Yes sir. The rumor is also that a dragon demi-god protects the family." His eldest said.

Maec stared at Drostan and the pale blue eyes stared at him coldly.

"The dragon you speak of is called Tianlong. I used to think he was only a myth to the Asian dragons but I have since learned that he is indeed quite real." Drostan stated.

"Seems this Soul Society has all manner of demi-gods. Well Drostan. You and I have the same problem. Raganos leave us." He thundered.

Drostan looked around and found a splendid gold gilded chair that was covered in a tapestry. He sat and leaned forward.

"You said we have the same problem." He said smoothly.

"Yes lizard. You adore her cousin and this Akemi's cousin is the evolved soul of the one woman I want." He said flatly.

"Enough for a war?" The wyvern ruler said making himself comfortable.

"It is not just about the female. It is about possessing one of the greatest powers that my kind has ever developed. This Akemi woman must be something more too but they are shielding them for a major reason. They took my son who was from Asuna's body and they will suffer. They just hid her away which leads me to believe your child is lost to time." Maec said considering.

"So what are you saying wraith?" Drostan snarled.

"Nothing can be done here. It is all a stalemate. I am not from this era and it would be easier for me to be in my home era. This is a waste of my time and yours. They too have figured that out." He considered.

"So you say." Drostan said waving his hand in the air.

"You lizards are such pussy bitches." Maec said growling.

Drostan raised a brow at Maec and both men were hateful and distrustful of the other species.

"We lizards have been on this rock for eons since the old ones idiot." Drostan said rising.

"Well Empusae, Shouten, and Ekimmu have been on this rock as you say just as long or longer fool. Your stench is offensive leave." The Shouten king said screwing up his face.

"I have a stench? You are rich Shouten. I like what we corporeals call you; you over winded gas bag." He laughed as he walked by.

"What happened to your wings lizard?" Maec asked in curiosity.

"It is the modern era. You have your magics and we have ours. Your bed looks lonely Shouten. Enjoy your fist this fine eve." Drostan chuckled in his heavy British accent.

Maec was up instantly and Drostan was pressed against the door by incredible strength. The lithe form of the Shouten king was deceiving. His hair was down and it was layered but his chest was bare. His subtle claws dug into Drostan's neck and he breathed very heavily along his neck.

"I am very hungry and my imbecile son made this alliance. It benefits me so I allow it. Do not mistake me for a moment scale boy but I am stronger and much older then you." He growled softly.

Maec ran a claw of his thumb along a prominent artery in Drostan's neck and the wyvern ruler was actually nervous.

"You see all I have to do is split this open and place a goblet underneath and there is my dinner. Now watch your words or I will do as I say." He said with silver orbs glowing.

"Yes." Drostan stated gulping.

"Now get the fuck out of my room." Maec said backing up.

Drostan shifted away and he knew the corporeal must have a way into Hueco Mundo. He wanted food and he wanted to at least gaze on her. He felt her distantly and he appeared near her. She was sleeping next to a tiny gravestone and he read the Japanese kanji. He kept in his deep sigh and he picked her up. She was asleep deeply and he phased them both back into his room. He laid her on his bed and he went to his sideboard to pour a generous amount of wine. He drained it slowly and when he turned she was awake and staring at him.

"You are awake I see." He said trying to be a bastard.

She said nothing and he neared the bed. She only stared at him and he found it unnerving. He leaned down and his mouth met hers. He had no intentions of being tender but she threaded her hands through his hair. Maec leaned his lean body against hers. Asuna allowed the kiss to get passionate but she extended her hand and suddenly brought the tip of Konkisaiga to his throat. Maec slowly pulled back from her mouth with a smirk on his face.

"Shall I pull my sword too?" He asked in a nasty tone.

"I cannot forgive you." She whispered with a searing hatred.

"You cannot forgive me? Oh bother. You need your baby that bad?" Maec demanded.

"You bastard!" Asuna seethed.

"I was not really caring. My own child had been killed or so I had been told." He said running fingers along her blade.

She watched him as he cut his own hand and he brought his appendages to her mouth.

"I will fix my little temper tantrum and you do something for me." He purred.

"How do you fix your temper tantrum?" She demanded.

"You let me worry about that my sweet Isha. You want that baby alive and I will see to it." Maec stated smearing his blood on her lips.

He saw burning hatred and raw lust in her eyes and it made him almost weak in his knees.

"Who is Hanaj's mother?" She demanded.

"Does it matter?" He asked irritated.

"I want to know. What did you do to him?" Asuna demanded.

"I forced him into a deep death sleep. He cannot thwart me if he is not awake now can he?" He demanded in return.

"So you put him into a long coma so you could wreak havoc?" She hissed.

"I did it so he would not get hurt. Shut up." He snapped as he pulled her to him.

He pulled up the skirt of her billowy dress and she gasped as he slipped into her. She wanted information and he apparently would give it to her in the midst of pleasure. She bit her lip and grunted softly as he lay flush against her.

"Who is his mother?" She demanded again.

"Nia Besud. Happy now?" He asked nipping her throat.

"Nia Besud? What did she do to you? Why is she not here?" Asuna asked arching against him.

"She thought to keep me from my son. Out of all my children; I connected with him before birth. I knew that boy before he was born. She did not want me to have him and I was not going to be kept from him." He said flatly.

He snapped his hips and she yelped out. She knew he was capable of great cruelty but there was something in him for certain people.

"What did you do Maec?" She asked then mewled.

"She went into labor with him and I ripped him from her womb. My second wife thought him beautiful but he was mine! I allowed her to feed him but he stayed with me in his early years." Maec said darkly.

"He loved you!" She realized.

Maec said nothing and she realized the reason Hanaj was favored. His son had connected with him simply because he was powerful like Maec. He was strong and he had a mental connection with his sire. Maec threaded his fingers into her hair and yanked hard so she would look at him. He snapped his hips harder and watched her face.

"Did you love this Nia?" Asuna hissed and moaned.

"No. I love you. I have told you many times." He said suddenly angry.

He was thrusting hard and it was painful and pleasurable. He lowered his mouth to her breasts and she whimpered as he suckled and slipped his fangs in. He lifted his mouth and he was watching her face.

"You want to know more? Ask." He commanded in a harsh tone.

"How many male lovers have you had?" She asked as he slowed his pummeling.

"A few. I prefer the female form but I have kept a pet or two to use." He said pulling her up.

He bit back a groan as he became buried deeper. It boggled his mind how much they detested but it was obvious that they now craved the other. She was biting her lower lip and it was sexy to him.

"You bastard. I hate you." She said in blissful agony as she dragged claws down his back.

He again yanked on her hair and exposed her throat. He slipped his fangs into her throat and it threw her into climax. Maec crushed her to him and he used her for nourishment. Maec felt peace for a moment pass over him and she struggled in his arms. He lifted his mouth and he growled.

"Stop now." He commanded.

"You act as if you are more then a pretty face Maec." She snapped.

"Fine." Maec yelled.

He phased out and she hit her head on the head board. He appeared beside her and chuckled. She slapped him and he threw her. She landed on her butt on the floor and she stood up. She knew she must look a fright and she lifted her chin.

"I want to know what happened to my son and you swore to somehow save her." Asuna griped.

"Yes. Yes. Go away." He said waving at her.

She flung a nami at him and he ducked. He was laughing and when he looked up she was gone. She was magnificent in his opinion and he intended to get what he wanted. He stood up and went to his clothing and rifled through the finery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maec was in the living world and his little display of death and mayhem brought him several shinigami. He told them to send him the one known as Kaito. He was standing before the bad boy of the Tomoshibi world and he smirked wickedly.

"You will do something because you love her." He said slyly.

"Oh really?" Kaito asked in a nasty tone.

"Yes. You see I am going to do you a favor as well. According to another timeline it is dear old brother who killed me. Well it has now not happened and I am sure that you have no love for dear Kaimei." Maec stated.

"No. I hate him." The youngest Tomoshibi brother stated.

"He took from me and I know you do not like me but that is not the point is it? He and that bitch Juria did something and they will both suffer horrendously. I can make Kaimei suffer terribly for you too." Maec offered.

Kaito stood there and he was in shock at himself. He hated most Shouten but his hatred of Kaimei was absolute. He stared at Maec and slowly nodded.

"I hurt her in my anger over your brother. I assumed she was apart of it. Restore the babe that died. I know not how you do it but do it and I will make certain that Kaimei suffers for his arrogance." The Shouten king said very calmly.

"I hate you but I will do this. I will loose all ability to stay corporeal for some time." He said flatly.

"Oh such limits on your power. You Tomoshibi are so worthless." He said rolling his eyes.

Kaito growled and phased out. Asuna was sleeping and he took a deep breath. This was something he had not tried to do before. He pressed his hands to her belly and she woke up. Her eyes widened and she watched in shock as Kaito became bathed in pure light. His eyes went white and he whispered; I love you. He phased out and she made a noise. She felt her stomach and there was movement. She cried out as she cradled her stomach and she began to weep. Asuna stood up and ported to Yamasaki General. She went first to check on the twins and they were getting stronger slowly. Both had black hair and their eyes had not opened. Lei and Yhea both were there and she nodded to them. She went in search of Nobu and found him in his office. He looked up and he looked tired. She pulled up her pajama shirt and he pressed his ear. His eyes widened and he stared up at her.

"Asuna how?" Nobu asked shocked.

"Kaito." She said in a raw whisper.

"Kamis. It is her. Naraku is in Korea." He said hugging her.

She closed her eyes and she finally ported to his residence in Korea. Naraku was in the nursery rocking Miku when she walked in. He did not blame her but he was in pain. He held his baby close and he nodded to her. She did not even near him but lifted up her shirt. He could very well see her belly distended and his eyes widened in complete surprise. Miku was sucking her thumb and he laid her down in her crib. Naraku moved swiftly and felt her belly. It was the aura of the tiny baby he had buried himself.

"How?" He asked hoarsely.

"I made a deal with a devil but she will live and she will be okay. I want to name her Angel." Asuna said cupping his face.

"What have you done?" he asked emotionally.

"Gave our baby a chance." She said as emotionally.

Naraku savagely held her and kissed her with such emotion that she knew he had suffered. He had not expected this baby but as always he wanted her. He devoured his longtime mate and his other half as he ended up whispering to her belly and made promises to kill the Shouten responsible for her harm. He promised his unborn baby that Maec would die by his hand and he swore to his Angel that her mother would not suffer another loss like this again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arturo had lost his temper and he was now in Shenyang. He was watching carefully and he stared across the way at Ulquiorra. The Fourth Espada had sworn help and he now was delivering. Arturo would have his baby and he intended to go to his own father if necessary. He would not allow Hibari to keep her from him any longer. He saw his girl playing with inu pups and he saw the dragon that his ex lover was involved with. He walked over and Ryunosuke stood up and in the way. Reia screamed and got behind him.

"Begone dragon or you will suffer." He said flatly.

"She is my daughter! She knows you not!" Ryunosuke cried.

"I was not given a choice now was I? Reia? Bebe girl come with me." Arturo commanded.

"Haha! Where Haha?" She asked in a small voice.

"I do not know." He said kneeling.

"Do not move dragon." Ulquiorra stated flatly.

"How can you help him?" The dragon prince asked in anger.

"It is what Iyo did. It is unworthy of the daughters of this house but they choose to do it. Step aside or you will be treated as trash." The Fourth Espada stated.

"Reia now!" Arturo snapped.

"No! Stay with Chichi." She said clinging to Ryunosuke.

Arturo's anger flared in him hotly. What happened next shocked even him. The dragon seemed sad but he released a burst of energy that was pinkish in color and it burned the holy hell out of him. Ryunosuke never used violence but Hibari was in the hospital and he refused to give up what he considered his daughter. His eyes turned red and he changed form. Reia actually clung to him and he coiled around her in a protective manner. Arturo was in surprise but Ryu did it again. He opened his mouth and released more devastating energy attacks at the two Arrancar. What happened next surprised even Ulquiorra and small petal like blades cut into the two hollows.

"What the hell?" Arturo demanded.

"Scatter Senbonzakura!" Byakuya Kuchiki commanded.

"A fucking shinigami?" He yelled.

"Inelegant but accurate." Byakuya muttered.

"Behind you!" Ryunosuke roared.

The Sixth Squad Captain whirled around in less then the blink of an eye and directed his sakura blades to swarm Arturo. Ulquiorra was not stupid and he was gone Arturo suddenly was in the air with fiery looking wings on his back. Byakuya stared up at him and Arturo released a blast of reiastu that was devastating in its intensity. The shinigami managed to protect himself with his bankai and it infuriated the self made Arrancar. When Byakuya lowered his shield, Arturo was gone and Ryunosuke unfurled his body. Reia was shaking in fear and she saw the black haired shinigami.

"Uncle Byaku!" She yelped and ran to him.

Reia hugged his legs as her father changed form. Byakuya picked up his mate's child and held her close. He had not known how he had known she was in danger, he just had. His friend neared him and bowed low. Both men stared at the other and relief washed through them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quon could walk again and he was in awe of the modern era. He was finally home and he heard screaming.

"Wen no! Wen stop!" Wenling growled.

"No! I have to go." Wen stated as she slung a bag on her back.

Quon stared at one of his twin daughters and she ran to him. She kissed his cheek and she ran on. Wenling was sobbing and the twins were typical twins. Quon grabbed her and held her steady.

"She loves him. She has to find him." He stated gently.

"He is a damn reptile!" His younger daughter said screaming.

"Wenling love does not know species. You should know that." Quon admonished her.

"She is my sister. She is my twin and she spends more time with him!" She said wiping away tears.

"You two had to grow up some time my dear. Now where is your brother?" He demanded.

"He is fucking a Shouten." She snapped.

Quon slapped her mouth and she got angry. She stalked off and Chen walked over.

"They got worse after you fell." He murmured.

"Gods! Ba you should have beat them." Quon said in horror at her mouth.

"My boy it is pretty bad when I am terrified of what those tigresses can do. They are not natural but we know that." Chen shrugged.

Zihao stood in the hall and he saw his father. He was trying to coax someone forward and Quon could see the outline of a female. Zihao was pleading softly and Quon neared his eldest.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Oh! I have to go." Bai said ready to phase.

"Bai please! This is my Ba. I have met your father." Zihao said exasperated.

"I should not be here. I have to go." She said phasing away.

"That is the first time I have seen her." Chen said amazed.

"She is skittish. When I say skittish Ba and Jii-chan, I mean skittish." Zihao sighed.

"That is Bai Jing?" Quon asked surprised.

"Absolutely gorgeous is she not?" His son asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Hai, well I feel like we are doing something wrong. Oh Ba! Haha called and she is in Korea. She said she will be here later." He said.

"Amazing. Your mother is amazing." He smiled softly.

"I can sense something bad happened. Bai told me the Shouten twins are better and will go home next week but Naraku lost his mind when the other baby died. Maec is getting bolder too. He was in Soul Society." Zihao explained.

"Wow." Chen said shocked.

"Hai. Things are crazy. Wenling? What are you doing?" Zihao called.

"Going after my sister! If I have to help her then fine!" She yelled.

"Where is this Gabrielus anyway?" Quon demanded.

"No idea. Amedeo was found but they cannot find him. Wen damn near died giving him twins. He loves her Ba. Wen was headstrong with him and poor Gabrielus never stood a chance." Zihao smiled softly.

"Well damn! Tell your Haha that I help Wen find her mate." Quon said stepping down and following after his twins.

"Ba! She will be angry!" Zihao yelled.

"Let her. Just tell her I love her." Quon shrugged.

Quon stopped short when he saw the toddlers at a door and one had stunning green eyes and the other brown. Both had silver hair and they were sucking their thumbs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was in deep contemplation and Naraku was there with his arms around her. His waving black hair fell past his shoulders and they both had no clothing on at the moment. He could not get out of her what she had done to get his baby back but he intended to get her out of any deals she made that she did not wish to be in. He was in a good mood for once and playful. She looked back at him and he smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" She asked.

"Thinking." He grinned.

"Dangerous indeed." Asuna remarked.

"Perhaps. You know what I think?" Naraku asked.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"I think you should go back and let me smell you. I think you should go back and parade this lovely belly in front of my past self and then let me think of that whore." He said laying his hands on her belly.

"Oh?" She asked smiling.

"Hai. She has black hair and your stripes. No moon though." Naraku said kissing her neck.

"Kamis you are making me weak." Asuna sighed.

"Good. You make me weak. You have to go back you know and I want you take me another letter. I want you to work with me." He said facing her.

His face was full of love and she smiled at him.

"Okay." She sighed.

"Lay on your side." Naraku commanded.

She did as he asked and he proceeded to work on her back. She closed her eyes and it felt wonderful. She had to tie up some loose ends here because she knew Maec. Things were not going well for him and he would go back when he could manipulate things better. They also had to find their son and she did not want to work with him but she had to find her son before he did. Things were escalating in the wrong direction and it was going backwards. It was not a good thing and it was dangerous. Asuna was so angry at Kaimei and Juria at the moment she could not speak to them. She knew they believed they were helping her but she was not Danika and to steal a child from her was a sin in her mind. Asuna closed her eyes and tears fell but she remained silent. She would head back soon but she had to let her children deal with their own issues as she had too much on her plate. She had too long of a list and it was boggling her mind. No she would have to make a stand in the past eras and the battles on the Ryuku Islands seemed to be looming ahead. The dreams she had before about Grimmjow reared and she buried her head. She had too much to do and she was only one onna. She looked outside and the moon looked blood red; it did not seem to be a good omen. It would dawn soon and she hoped the new day would bring new hope.


End file.
